Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V! An Alternative Universe
by HereICome
Summary: Taking place in an alternative universe where many things are the same but many things are not. What if Yuzu was the main character? What if the Pendulum history was different? Maybe if there was five dimensions? The story follows Yuzu and her best friend Yuya as a strange day changes their lives forever and opens up a whole multiverse of mystery. With help/ideas from Romadrox8975
1. The Pendulum Gateway

"Mozarta the Melodious Maestra! Take out Yuya's Odd-Eyes Dragon!" commanded a pink haired teenager, she wore a school uniform with a tie and a red skirt with black stockings. She had a bracelet on her right arm which overlapped and had a pink jewel in the centre. She was stood on top of an old fashioned grey castle surrounded by a moat. There was grass around the moat with trees.

The girl was facing a boy with a red dragon who was stood on the grass bank. "Graceful Wave!" she yelled as a female monster in a red dress with yellow music notes and wings pulled out a wand and her wings spread out, forming a piano like effect on them. The monster slashed the wand down and created a heavy blast of wind.

Yuya was a red and green haired male in an orange shirt, green pants and who wore his white school coat as a cape. He also wore a blue like pendant around his neck. "Oh Yuzu. You're meant to be the damsel in distress not the main act!" Yuya quickly looked around and saw an orange card in a tree. He quickly made a run towards the card while the attack was occurring. He extended his arm out as his Odd-Eyes Dragon came chasing after him.

Yuya jumped onto the dragon which gave him a boost to the grab the card. He grabbed it and stood on the tree as he played the card. "I play the Action Spell Evasion! Now your attack is negated!" The heavy gust of wind slowly died down as Yuzu gritted her teeth.

"Nice move Yuya. But you dare call me a damsel in distress again!" Yuzu held out her fist, enraged by her best friend's comment, her eyes lit up as if they were on fire with the rage. "I end my turn." Yuya smiled while still in the tree.

"Ok my move dra-." Before Yuya could finish his sentence, he could see the tree glitching under him. The tree begun to fade in and out of the duel field. Yuzu then looked at the castle and saw it was also fading. He opened his mouth not knowing what was going on. "What is this?!" he shouted. A robotic woman voice could be heard across the duel field.

 _ACTION FIELD TERMINATED_

"What the?" asked Yuzu as the castle along with the rest of the field faded. As the field disappeared, the two were in mid-air for a millisecond before they knew they were going to fall. They flapped their arms but it did nothing. They fell onto the black floor and yelled in pain. Around the black floor was a green like cage.

The pair got up while holding their heads with a few minor bruises. Yuya brushed himself down. "AH! It happened again!" shouted Yuzu as the pair looked towards a small window overlooking the field. "Dad!"

Inside the office was a adult male wearing a orange and red tracksuit. He was sat on a chair in front of a laptop which had a picture of the Action Field Yuzu and Yuya were dueling on. The laptop screen was fizzing with electrical sparks. He was rubbing his hands through his hair because of the stress. He was panicking as the machine was dying in front of him.

The male was Shuzo Hiiragi, the Principal of the You Show School. A school where duelists across Maiami City would come and learn the art of Entertainment Dueling. He kept trying to fix the laptop by clicking buttons on it; he knew a storm was coming. He heard the office door slam open with a loud thud. He turned around and saw Yuya come in first and following him was Yuzu, with a face filled with red anger. "Yuzu!" Shuzo said with a innocent tone. "And Yuya!" Yuzu continued to burn with anger.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO GET THAT MACHINE FIXED!" she yelled to the point where Yuya and Shuzo had to hold their ears. "We have an open day in a few days time for new students! How can we expect to attract new pupils if our Real Solid Vision is broken!" Shuzo put his hands up to try and calm Yuzu.

"We know that! But you know how old this Real Solid Vision machine is. And we barely have enough to pay for the rent and power of this place! I will have it fixed!" he spoke. Yuya placed his hand on Yuzu's shoulder.

"Come on Yuzu. Your dad is trying his best. I'm sure he will get it fixed." Yuzu closed her eyes since she was still annoyed.

"Well he had better. We need new students. Being a school set up by Yusho Sakaki is hardly enough to attract people to come and learn here anymore without him!" After hearing that sentence Yuzu looked at Yuya, she had forgotten he was in the room. Yuya was looking down at the ground with a small sad expression. "Oh Yuya! I didn't mean..."

"Oh no, Yuzu!" said Yuya snapping back into a cheerful smile reaction. "Don't worry Yuzu it's fine! I know my father disappeared three years ago and I know one day he will back." Yuzu smiled back.

"I know. You have coped fantastically since he disappeared." she said. Shuzo then stood up and looked at a poster which had Yusho Sakaki holding a trophy on the wall. He wore a top hat with a red performer's outfit on.

"Thanks to Yusho we were able to fund and build an Entertainment Duel School so people could follow in his footsteps. However since he went, so did his style. It has fallen out of favour and our lack of students means we have no funding." said Shuzo.

Before anyone else could speak three small children came in through the door, they were running and looking excited. One was a small red haired girl with a headband, another was a blue haired boy with a white shirt and brown vest and the final one was a slightly larger child with a green hoodie with a bear on it. "Principal Principal!" they all shouted.

"Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi!" shouted Yuzu and Yuya as the three kids came in. Ayu was running in with a newspaper. All three came in looking like they had to say something urgently.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Yuya.

"We found this newspaper article!" said Tatsuya. He had a look of concern on his face. "Is it true?"

"What is?" asked Yuzu. Shuzo took the article and second by second Yuya and Yuzu watched his face change from normal to a very worried look. "What does it say?!" she demanded.

"It's the Leo Corporation." he said slowly.

"Leo Corporation?! The company which made Real Solid Vision? What do they want?" said Yuya.

"They want to buy all the Duel Schools around here." said Shuzo. Yuzu and Yuya gasped at the prospect of their school being sold. "Leo Corporation own the Leo Duel School. The finest of Duel schools and they want to buy up all the other Duel Schools. They want to merge all types of Action Dueling into one school."

"Well we won't let them?!" shouted Yuzu. "We can't sell up!" Shuzo looked up at Yuzu and Yuya.

"I don't know. If we sell up then you guys could have the top education. There promising all students attending Duel schools would remain in education." Shuzo replied.

"No way Principal!" yelled Yuya, he held his fist out with determination. "We can't give up everything my father and you built. Yeah we don't have all their fancy toys but we have a bond here!"

"Yuya and Yuzu are right!" Futoshi added. "We can't let our school go down!"

"But we might run out of money soon!" Shuzo replied. "At least this way you guys will have an education."

"LDS educate their students like robots!" said Yuzu. "We would rather not have a education in dueling then join their side!" Shuzo looked around the room and saw all his students with a face of determination on their faces. He smiled.

"Well OK then." Shuzo said with a great deal of pride in his students. "Let's go to LDS right now and tell them where we stand!" The rest of group all shouted in joy as they were now all on the same page.

 **LDS Tower**

Shuzo, Yuya and Yuzu were outside some giant doors in a hallway. They were inside LDS tower, the headquarters and school for the Leo Corporation. Inside was LDS' CEO Reiji Akaba. There was a guard outside wearing a suit, he had a black tie on and wore glasses. The guard was also wearing an earpiece. The guard heard a voice in his ear and he turned to the three. "Come with me." The guard opened the giant doors and walked into the room. Shuzo, Yuya and Yuzu all followed.

Inside the office was a young male wearing red glasses, he had a blue jumper with a large red scarf. It was Reiji Akaba. "You can leave us now Nakajima." said Reiji to the guard. The guard then left the room closing the doors behind him. "Mr Hiiragi. Welcome." he said with a stern tone. Shuzo walked to his desk and slammed the newspaper article onto his desk.

"Listen here Mr CEO. My school isn't for sale and neither are my students! We will not be blackmailed into doing this and no amount of money will make me part company with it!" he said with pure passion. Reiji smiled back.

"Of course and I understand. It was worth a go." he stood up and looked out his window. "This City seems to have forgotten the glory days of Yusho Sakaki." Yuya's ears peaked up. "The days of Entertainment Dueling are long over. Other styles of Action Duels have since overtaken them. I simply wanted to bring that style back with our resources; I was huge fan of Yusho Sakaki."

"You knew my father?" said an interested Yuya.

"So you're Yuya Sakaki." said Reiji now looking back. "And that must Yuzu Hiiragi as well. The two new lights in taking Action Dueling forward."

"How do you know about us?!" asked Yuzu. She thought Reiji was less trustworthy then what he was letting on.

"Before Yusho departed three years ago, myself and him had a meeting about Action Duels and he told me you two were filled with potential. I assume you have only improved in those three years. And when someone impresses Yusho Sakaki, he means it." Reiji replied back.

"Do you know what happened to my father?" said Yuya, now looking more determined to get an answer. Reiji looked at Yuya with a stern face.

"I do not I'm afraid. Mr Hiragi, I apologise for the article. I only wanted to make Entertainment Dueling a worldwide event. And that can only happen if it merges under my company name. But I am willing to help you out with some new equipment. I assume since Yusho departed, so did your funding."

"That would be great!" Shuzo replied with a eager tone. Yuzu and Yuya looked at each other; they knew he was jumping to conclusions.

"What's the catch?" asked Yuzu. "You're a CEO, everything has a catch." Reiji smiled.

"Your daughter is a smart one Mr Hiiragi, Yes I have a catch." Shuzo's face returned to a more concerned one. "I simply purpose a duel between one of your students and one of mine. I want the students of the school to see an Entertainment Duel from the school Yusho co-founded. Win or lose you will get the equipment." said Reiji smiling.

"Win or lose?" said Yuya. "Fine, that sounds easy. I will volunteer myself." said Yuya.

"Actually I want your daughter to duel instead." asked Reiji. "I would like to see what she is capable of." Reiji said. Yuzu looked at Reiji with suspicious.

"Fine. I accept your offer." she replied. Shuzo looked at Yuzu with deep concern.

"Yuzu. You don't have to do this." Shuzo said. "I'm sure we can work out another way." Yuzu shook her head. She knew she wanted to duel an LDS student despite her reservations over Reiji.

"I want to do this and we will win!" she said with true passion as she looked to improve her school. Reiji pushed up his glasses.

"Passion. I like that. However if you fail to give us a true entertainment duel then the deal is off." Yuzu got more motivated by Reiji.

"Bring it on!" she said with a clenched knuckle.

"Very well. You have one hour to prepare. And you will not win." said Reiji who looked at Yuzu with a sharp eye. Shuzo and Yuya looked back while Yuzu looked Reiji in the eye.

 **Duel Field**

Around the duel field was a huge stadium. It was a sell out as there was no empty seat to be seen. Yuzu looked at Shuzo, Yuya and the three kids in the stands. They all waved at each other. Yuzu looked down at her pink duel disk. "I know I can do this. I can deliver a fun entertaining show." she thought to herself.

Moments later a male with brown and blond hair came walking onto the field. He appeared to have a walk with arrogance. He wore the local school jacket and had red pants and brown shoes. He walked to his position on the duel field as loud cheers came from around the stadium. "YES, YES IT'S ME!" he shouted. "It is I Shingo Sawatari!"

"Sawatari?" Yuzu said to him. Shingo looked at Yuzu and smiled.

A man who wore a yellow and black jacket with a ribbon around his neck appeared with a microphone in hand. He had black hair with glasses and a moustache. "Welcome LDS Students. It is Nico Smiley here, the lead duel commentator in Miami City! And today we have a great show for you. We have Shingo Sawatari, a top student from LDS. And from You Show Duel School, Yuzu Hiragi!" Shingo looked at Yuzu with a smug look.

"So you're my opponent then. You're the one who will show us what Entertainment Dueling is all about. I tell you now that no one likes that old fashioned show." Shingo said, he smirked afterwards. Yuzu closed her fist with anger.

"I will show you. Entertainment Dueling is not dead!" she replied. Yuya looked on with a worried face, he was concerned that Yuzu's anger would get the better of her.

"Well then let's see about that." Shingo replied. "Now are you ready to see what Action Field we have chosen for our guest?" Shingo clicked his fingers and the field begun to change as pixels started to appear around the field.

The field changed into a forest like arena. A tall tower appeared at one end while some old ruins begun to appear around the duel field. Yuzu looked at the trees as they got taller and taller.

 _Action Field - Castle of Chaos Activated_

"Ladies and Gentleman. It is the Castle of Chaos Action Field!" Nico Smiley said as the field had now fully formed on the duel field.

Yuzu looked around and was surrounded by trees; she tried looking for Shingo but was unable to find him. She then heard branches move as she saw Shingo jump across the trees in a Tarzan style. He jumped on a higher branch and landed on top of the tower. He looked down at Yuzu. "I will take the first move!" he yelled. The crowd roared in response.

"DUEL!" both duelists yelled. Both duelists held out their arms as a holographic blade appeared from their duel disks. A green blade appeared from Shingo's while a pink blade came from Yuzu's disk.

As the two shouted to begin the duel, a sphere of cards had formed right in the centre of the sky. They shattered as cards begun falling from the sky. The Action Cards had been dispersed.

 **Turn 1**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

Shingo stood on top of the castle as if he was King of the world. "I summon Eidos the Underworld Squire!" he yelled as a dark fiend in grey amour with sharp claws came onto the field in an attacking pose.

 **Eidos the Underworld Squire ATK: 800 DEF: 1000 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 2**

"I play his effect! I can use his effect to give me another Normal Summon this turn! Be gone Eidos!" Eidos disappeared from the field as Shingo played a new monster on his green duel disk "Appear now! Caius the Shadow Monarch!" The field begun to shake as a larger Monarch appeared from the ground. A dark shadowy figure with a black cape was summoned. He had white horns and red eyes.

 **Caius the Shadow Monarch ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/LVL 6**

Shingo smiled as the crowd roared with excitement."These guys are impressed. You have a lot of expectations to live up to Yuzu! I set a card face down and end my turn!" The set card appeared and then disappeared. Yuzu gritted her teeth.

 **Turn 2**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will rub that smile of your face." she thought. I draw!" Yuya and Shuzo looked on with concern while the three kids were chanting Yuzu's name over and over again.

"I play the Spell Card 1st Movement Solo! Since I control no monsters, I can bring out one level four or below monster from my hand! Come forth Serenade the Melodious Diva!" A pink skinned woman with pink hair and pink wings came to the field. She wore a red dress which had green musical notes on it.

 **Serenade the Melodious Diva ATK: 400 DEF: 1900 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"Now on the turn she is Special Summoned, I can Normal Summon one more time this turn! I bring to the field Aria the Melodious Diva!" A red hair female appeared. She had harp shaped wings with a brown body. She wore brown and yellow boots.

 **Aira the Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"Now I use my second Normal Summon!" yelled Yuzu as her Serenade disappeared. "Serenade can be used as two monsters for a Tribute Summon!" Serenade disappeared from the field as a bright light glowed in its place. "Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso. Come forth! Level eight! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/LVL 8**

Yuya got up off his seat and cheered on Yuzu. "Her ace monster!" he yelled. As he was cheering, a chorus of boos surrounded the stadium. Yuya looked around shocked as Yuzu got booed. Yuzu looked around the stadium with an intimidated look; she didn't know what was going on.

"How disappointing." said Shingo from the tower. "We expected something better than this. Where is the entertainment? Where's the show?!" he yelled.

Yuzu didn't expect this kind of reaction, she had never performed to anyone outside of her school and even then she was still a beginner to all the tricks. She hadn't felt this kind of pressure before. She looked around with an open mouth and with a more aggressive look. "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" she shouted. It didn't work as the boos rung around louder.

"That isn't a way to speak to the crowd." said a delighted Shingo.

"I... attack with Mozarta." Yuzu stuttered. Mozarta flew into the air and unleashed its windy blast from her wand.

"Pathetic." said Shingo. "I know you come from a dump of a school but even this is embarrassing." Shingo jumped from the castle as his Caius caught him. Caius threw Shingo into a tree where an Action card was. "I play the Action Spell Evasion and I dodge your attack!" The wind died down as Mozarta returned back to the ground.

"I end my turn" said Yuzu. The trio of kids were shocked along with Yuya and Shuzo.

"That's it? She's isn't going to look for another Action Card?!" Yuya said. "Yuzu ignore these!" he then shouted. Unfortunately Yuya's screams couldn't be heard over the boos. Yuzu looked down at the floor with a depressed look.

 **Turn 3**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"Then I'm up! Draw!" yelled Shingo as he jumped from the tree and onto the ground. He now faced Yuzu head on.

"I tribute my Caius! Now I bring forth an even bigger demon from the underworld! Appear before me, Erebus the Underworld Monarch!" Caius faded from the field as a massive looking demon with grey skin, red eyes and two horns appeared. He had two massive spikes coming out of his legs and he was sat down on a throne made of dark weeds.

 **Erebus the Underworld Monarch ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000 Dark/Zombie/LVL 8**

Yuzu looked on with fear as she saw the giant beast arise on the field. Shingo smiled. "I can Tribute Summon this card by tributing a Tribute Summoned monster! Now thanks to his effect, I can now send two Monarch Spells or Traps to my graveyard from my deck. I send Panthemism of the Monarchs and Strike of the Monarchs!" Shingo sent the two cards into his graveyard. "Next I banish Pantheism! Now I can reveal three Monarch Spell or Traps from my deck to you Yuzu, and then you must pick one to add to my hand!"

Three cards popped out of Shingo's duel disk and he then placed them into his Spell and Trap zone face up. The Spells appeared on Yuzu's touchscreen. She looked at them and all three were the Spell Card, The Monarchs Stormforth. "Looks like I have no choice. I choose one of the Stormforth cards." she said reluctantly.

"Good choice! And now Erebus' other effect! I can shuffle one card from your hand, field or grave! I choose your hand and it will be at random!" One of Yuzu's cards glowed and she sent it the graveyard. It was another 1st Movement Solo "Now I play Stormforth! This Spell allows me to tribute a monster you control instead of mine!" Shingo replied.

Yuya got up off his seat with anger at the sneaky move from Shingo. "Tribute your own monsters." he thought.

"I tribute your Mozarta!" said Shingo as Mozarta disappeared from the field. "Now appear from my hand, another Caius the Shadow Monarch!" Mozarta disappeared as a second Caius appeared on Shingo's field.

 **Caius the Shadow Monarch ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/LVL 6**

"Now then since Caius was Tribute Summoned, I can banish one card you control! Now say goodbye to your Aria!" Aria screamed as she disappeared from the field. Yuzu looked shaken once more as she was now defenceless. "Attack Erebus!" Erebus unleashed a dark punch at Yuzu, which sent her flying, her lifepoints dropped.

"YUZU!" screamed Yuya.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 1200**

Yuzu got slowly up from the ground. She looked down at the floor. "These people want entertainment... I can't..."

"End this Caius!" shouted Shingo as Caius went charging forward with a punch. As the punch came in she looked to the crowd and saw Yuya as well as the rest of her school cheering her on. Her eyes opened as she saw she had the support of the people who mattered.

"What... what am I doing?!" she thought. She saw Yuya constantly cheering her on and then saw the direct attack coming. Yuzu's bracelet then let out a massive pink glow. At the same time, Yuya's pendant glowed a bright blue light. Both lights glowed across the field and blinded everyone.

Yuzu and Yuya both then stood up and stared into thin air, as if they were somewhere else. The whole stadium was unable to see. Caius' attack seemed to have stopped while the rest of the crowd were moving slowly during this bizarre event.

Yuya and Yuzu both were having a vision in their minds. Yuzu was able to see a blurred picture. It appeared to be of some white wings. She could also see a bright blue sky. While Yuya could see a long tail and heard a loud roar. His background appeared to be made of fire and smoke.

While still in this state, Yuya and Yuzu both seemed to return to normal but Yuzu's eyes glowed a small tint of pink while Yuya had red in his eyes.

Yuzu looked at her cards in her hand and then on the touch screen of her duel disk. She could see her Mozarta and her other cards had changed. They had changed from the normal type of monster background to now having a green bottom half and the words "Pendulum" written on them. Inside of Yuya's deck, which was in his pocket, it also begun to change including his Odd-Eyes.

Yuzu then looked around now with confidence and saw an Action Card. She grabbed it and played it on her duel disk. After she did, the attack and the stadium returned to normal speed.

"What on earth was that?!" shouted Nico as he referred to the lights. He then looked down and saw the attack go through, creating a dust cloud. The cloud ended and there stood was Yuzu, smirking with confidence. "Yuzu survived?!" Yuzu begun to laugh.

"You wanted a show? Fine. Let me give you guys a show!" she yelled with a huge smile and her hands out in the air. "I played the Action Card, Downfall Reversal. If I would take damage from an attack my lifepoints go up by that amount instead!"

 **Yuzu LP: 1200 - 3600**

"Fine. I end my turn." said Shingo.

"Yes Yuzu!" shouted out Shuzo. Yuya was still watching with a grin on his face as the red tint in his eyes continued.

 **Turn 4**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 3600 Hand: 2**

"My turn and I draw!" Yuzu said as she was somehow able to back flip and land on top of a tree branch while she drew. The crowd started to look impressed. "Oh you like that." she said with confidence. "Now I set my Pendulum Scale!"

"THE WHAT?!" shouted Shingo.

"I set Argerich the Melodious Pianist and DuPre The Melodious Cellist into my Pendulum Zones!" roared Yuzu as her bracelet begun to glow even more. She slammed the two cards onto her duel disk as the words "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow colours.

Two light beacons appeared on either side of her field, as two female Melodious monsters came shooting up. Argerich had green hair and was sat on a piano. While DuPre had pink hair and held a cello. The numbers "1" and "9" appeared.

 **DuPre 1 - Argerich 9**

"Next I play a Spell Card in my hand! I play Monster Reborn! So return from my grave, my lead act! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" A monster similar to Mozarta came to the field expect she had a longer wand and her dress was half red and half green. She had longer hair.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 LIGHT Fairy/Pendulum/ LVL 8 - Scale 4**

As Yuzu stood with confidence. A loud noise could be heard from the sky. The rest of the crowd looked up and could not believe what they were seeing.

Four lights had appeared from four different portals. The colours were black, white, purple, and blue. They spun around the field before shooting over the City. The crowd and Shingo had no idea what was going on.

 **Reiji Office**

Reiji was watching the duel on a screen. He was able to watch the light show without being affected since it was via a live link. Reiji then saw the four different lights flash down from the sky. "Pendulum Summoning?"

Reiji then had a LDS worker contact him via a holoscreen. The worker had a suit on. "Mr Akaba. We are picking up new summoning energy! Ritual, Fusion, Synchro and XYZ!"

Reiji replied back. "What?!" and then holoscreen went off as information had been sent to the screen. Reiji then looked at the data with his mouth wide open. He read each file back and forth. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

He then stood up and looked out his window in his office. He pushed up his glasses as they changed to a white colour. "Could these energy's ... could they actually be what I think they are?"

 **A/N:** So yes thank you for reading this. I wanted to have a go at ARC-V after writing my two shot story a while ago. I wanted to explore some different things in the ARC-V World such as new lancers etc. The story and plot is also different as I wanted to try it in a different route. Like Yuzu being the main character.

I wanted to write with characters already established and I will use their Anime card effects and of course there will be author made cards but I will try my best not to use them as I wish to only really use made cards in my other story Yugioh Engage.

ARC-V characters will be the heartbeat of this story.

Thanks guys. Any mistakes etc, please say.

 **Cards**

 **Downfall Reversal/Action Card**

If you would take damage, increase your lifepoints by the same amount instead.

 **DuPre the Melodious Cellist ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/ LVL 4 - Scale 1**

 _Pendulum Effect: Pendulum Effect: If you attack an opponent's monster with a Special Summoned monster you control while you control another Special Summoned monster, target the second monster and add the ATK of the targeted monster onto the attacking monsters ATK until the end phase._

Main Effect: Once per turn you can target one monster you control other then this card, increase its ATK by 500 until the end phase.

 **Argerich the Melodious Pianist ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/ LVL 5 - Scale 9**

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can negate a card effect that would target a Special Summoned monster on the field._

Main Effect: If you use this monster for a Tribute Summon, this monster can be used for the full cost.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/ LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 _Pendulum Effect: If you control another Melodious Pendulum monster in your other Pendulum Zone, you can double its scale until the end phase._

Main Effect: Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your hand or grave.


	2. Pendulum Upgrade

Yuzu stood on a tree branch with her pink tinted eyes as she somehow gained this new power. Along with her best friend Yuya, who had red tinted eyes in the stands.

Yuzu had her two Pendulum scales set with her now new Pendulum monsters. She looked on with confidence as Shingo and a bemused crowd had no idea what was going on. They had never heard of anything but Tribute Summoning.

"Pen... Pendulum?! What the hell is that?!" said Shingo as he had a now bemused and stunned look.

"It's the start of a fun duel." said Yuzu. "I use my Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra's effect! I can Special Summon one Melodious monster from my graveyard or hand. Return to the field Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva in defense mode!" Serenade returned to the field but since it was now a Pendulum monster, it appeared with a different look. She had a darkened red dress with longer pink hair. She bent down to represent going into defense mode.

 **Serenade the Melodious Diva ATK: 400 DEF: 1900 Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 3**

"Now I attack! Go Mozarta, take out his Caius!" Mozarta flew into the air as she sparkled in the light of the afternoon sun. "Now I play my DuPre's Pendulum effect!" yelled Yuzu as she pointed to her monster. "When I attack with a Special Summoned monster and I control another Special Summoned monster, I can add that cards attack to my Mozarta's attack!" Shingo looked on scared. The dread in his face was plain to see.

"Pendulum monsters, Pendulum effects?!"

"That's not all." Yuzu jumped down from the tree and found yet another Action Card. "I play the Action Card, Bi-Attack! Now until the end of my battle phase, my Mozarta will have her attack doubled! I attack your Caius"

Mozarta grew bigger as she threw her wand down, creating a huge windy blast. Shingo looked on with even more fear.

"Her Pendulum effect mixed with that Action Card?!" Shingo tried to do the maths on his fingers but the blast got even closer. He tried to find an Action Card but due to his nerves, he couldn't move. He was frozen stiff.

"I will tell you. The attack will be 6800!" replied Yuzu.

 **Mozarta ATK: 6800**

Shingo could only look on from the ground as the blast wiped out his Caius and sent him flying into a virtual tree.

 **Shingo LP: 4000 – 0**

The field disappeared as he then fell to floor. Yuzu's picture surrounded the field on the giant stadium T.V screens, each ing "YUZU WINS". The crowd remained silent which then quickly turned into large cheers. They had seen Yuzu switch from a dull style to now performing an all new summon. Nico then appeared on the screens.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN I DON'T KNOW HOW. BUT WE HAVE JUST SEEN HISTORY!" he yelled into his microphone.

Yuzu looked down at Shingo and then closed her eyes, at the same time Yuya did the same. Both their eyes returned to normal as they looked around and wondered what had just happened. Yuzu looked at her duel disk and saw her new monsters. "Pendulum? What... what did I just do?" she said to herself. A steaming and angry Shingo came over.

"You cheated that's what! Oi Commentator!" Shingo yelled at Nico. Nico looked at Shingo from his commentators stand. "How is this allowed?! She clearly hacked the system!" Nico appeared on a small screen on Shingo's duel disk.

"I don't know how or what it is. But the system accepted it. It was a legal move."

"LEGAL?! There's only Tribute Summons? There is no other summoning?!" he said as Nico disappeared. He looked and pointed to Yuzu who was leaving the stadium field. "I will get my revenge on you. Cheater!"

Yuzu looked back at Shingo and didn't know how to answer. She could only reply. "Good game Shingo."

 **You Show School**

Yuzu and Yuya along with the three kids and Shuzo were sat on some green seats. They were celebrating with party poppers. Some delivery men had just left the school that had came from LDS. They had just finished installing the new Real Solid Vision software. Shuzo appeared to have golden stars in his eyes.

"YUZU! You beauty!" said Shuzo as he was overexcited with his school getting the update software. "How... how did you do that?!" he added.

"Errrr." said Yuzu. She looked at the three kids waiting with anticipation and she then looked at Shuzo who was also awaiting an answer. She then turned her head to Yuya, who was staring into the corner of the room. He wanted to talk to Yuzu in private and he indicated this by nudging his head in the direction of the rooms exit. Yuzu stood up and clasped her hands together. "You know what, it is such a great story... I need some props! I will be back in a little while. Yuya could you help me..." Yuzu said slowly. Yuya stood up.

"Sure Yuzu. We will be back soon." The pair smiled as they left the room.

In a small cupboard, Yuya and Yuzu had both entered it quietly and then locked the door. They made sure it was shut and they kept their voices down. "Yuya... What the hell just happened? I have no idea how I did that? It was like I was there...but wasn't." Yuya looked with regret.

"Yuzu... I also felt that."

"You what?!" Yuya took out his deck from his green pants and showed Yuzu. The top was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon along with other Pendulums cards in his deck. "Your deck changed too?!" replied Yuzu.

"I had the same feeling that I wasn't there. I had a vision... I saw some long tail and I hear a roar. Yuzu opened her mouth with shock.

"I... I had a similar vision. But mine had wings." she replied. "We need to figure out what on earth is going on. How we did do such a thing... We can't tell anyone." said Yuzu.

"But the whole City saw it. It's the talk of the media?!" replied Yuya.

"We will say it was a technical glitch." said a worried Yuzu.

"But Yuzu no one will buy that."

"Well it's our only excuse Yuya." As Yuzu was talking, she could hear footsteps. Outside was Shuzo, who banged on the cupboard door.

"Are you two okay in there? We're not doing anything inappropriate in there are we?" he said with a cheeky tone. Yuzu's face lit up as she pushed Yuya out of the cupboard with her almighty strength. Yuya hit the wall of the school, face first.

"NO! NO WE ARE NOT!" she said with an embarrassed tone. Yuya was rubbing his face while looking at Yuzu.

"That's good because an old friend has popped by." he said. Shuzo looked at Yuya. "Gongenzaka is here to see you two." said Shuzo. Yuzu and Yuya looked at each other with dread.


	3. Enter Gongenzaka!

Yuya and Yuzu both made their way to the main room of You Show Duel School, where a tall bulky male was stood in white school uniform with a red sash around his head. It was Gongenzaka , an old friend of Yuya and Yuzu's.

"Yuya! Yuzu!" Gongenzaka said as the two came up to him. The two smiled.

"What are you doing here Gongenzaka?" Yuya asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I heard about Yuzu using a new summon. Is it true?" he asked with a curious tone of voice.

"Errr..." stuttered Yuya. He looked at Yuzu for support but her face also came across as blank. Neither knew how to handle it. "Yeah... we had a technical glitch. We don't know how, but somehow the duel system allowed it."

"A technical glitch you say? Interesting. Can you still perform it then?" Gongenzaka asked. Yuya and Yuzu looked terrified.

"I... of course we can!" replied Yuzu. "We can do it at anytime!"

"We?!" questioned Gongenzaka. "You both can?!"

"Yeah... I can!" said Yuya as he tried to deflect the attention. "The system somehow affected my deck aswell! I guess loads of people had theirs changed!"

"Good! Now take me on Yuya!" replied Gongenzaka. "We have seen Yuzu do it, so I want to see how you perform it!" replied Gongenzaka. Yuya's face lit up once more with fear.

"Er...erm... er?!" he stuttered. "Give me a second!" Yuya quickly grabbed Yuzu and went into another room. "What on earth do we do?!"

"You need to duel him Yuya. Just don't let on that we had no idea what happened!" replied Yuzu. Yuya nodded and went back into the other room as Yuzu followed.

"Ok Gongenzaka let's duel! Were still having our new Real Solid Vision being tested so it's your lucky day, we won't Action Duel. We can duel outside." said Yuya.

Yuya and Gongenzaka were now face to face in a yard just outside You Show Duel School. Yuzu and the three kids were watching from a viewing gallery inside the building. Yuzu looked worried.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start!" Yuya yelled. He looked at his hand which contained three Pendulum cards, Yuya just like Yuzu couldn't remember how to Pendulum Summon. He had a concerned look on his face. "I summon my Performapal Spikeagle!" A red bird with a blue bowtie and spiky hair with shades on was summoned.

 **Performapal Spikeagle ATK: 900 DEF: 900 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 2**

"I set a card and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"That's it? I am not impressed. Draw!" yelled Gongenzaka as he added the drawn card to his hand. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist!" A purple machine with gold pipes attacked to its legs was summoned. It had a flute attached.

 **Superheavy Samurai Flutist ATK: 500 DEF: 1000 Machine/Earth/LVL 3**

"When I Normal Summon this card, I can tribute it in the same turn. Then in return, a Superheavy Samurai monster can be Special Summoned from my hand! Be gone Flutist!" Flutist faded away as Gongenzaka played another card on his sliver duel disk. "I Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defence mode!" The monster was a tall machine dressed like a human with black and orange amour. It swung a large stick around.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei ATK: 1000 DEF: 3500 Machine/Earth/LVL 8**

"He played a monster in defence mode?" asked Ayu as she watched from the side gallery with her fellow students. "Why would he do that?"

"His monster has a high defence though." replied Tatusuya.

"Gongenzaka isn't a student here so he duels in a different way." said Yuzu. "It's called Steadfast Dueling. Gongenzaka will not move under any circumstance, he believes that standing firming is more important and that having a high defence is even more important than a high attack."

"Yuya you have Pendulum cards in your hand don't you!" Gongenzaka said as he pointed to Yuya with his index finger. Yuya looked uncomfortable at the accusation. "You know how Benkei works Yuya! He can attack while in defence mode!" Benkei spun his spear in the air as he launched an attack at Spikeagle. The attack came down onto the bird as it was destroyed. Yuya had to shield his self with his duel disk as his monster was wiped out, creating a dust cloud.

 **Yuya LP: 4000 - 1400**

"It can attack in defence mode?!" said Futoshi as the three kids were shocked by it. The dust cloud slowly cleared as Yuya looked on.

"I end my turn." shouted Gongenzaka.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya LP: 1400 Hand: 3**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

Gongenzaka stared at Yuya. "Yuya you have no idea what you're doing do you?!" yelled Gongenzaka. He stared at Yuzu. "Neither do you Yuzu!" Yuzu was taken aback in the viewing gallery. "I don't know how you got a new summon. But I the man Gongenzaka will not accept anything less! Now work it out!"

Yuya looked up towards Yuzu. They nodded at each other. "Okay Gongenzaka, we will try. DRAW!" yelled Yuya as he added his new card to his hand. Yuya looked at his hand. "So there are three cards which are Pendulum. They each have different numbers... different scales." he said out loud.

"Yuya! If I remember what happened, I placed them on either side of my duel disk!" shouted Yuzu. Ayu looked confused.

"What do you mean remember?" she asked. "How could you not remember?" Yuzu put her hands over her mouth since she nearly revealed that she and Yuya were being powered by something else.

"It's... I didn't mean that Ayu!" Yuzu replied. "Yuya set them on either side of your duel disk!" Yuya nodded in response.

"Got it Yuzu! I am setting Stargazer and Timegazer Magician on either side of my duel disk!" Yuya looked like he had an idea. "I know, let's call that area the Pendulum Zone!" Yuya slammed the two cards down as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow colours. Yuya's magicians arose in blue beacons of light as the numbers "1" and "8" appeared underneath. Gongenzaka looked impressed.

 **Stargazer 1 - Timegazer 8**

"That is more like it! What's next!" yelled the Futoshi. Yuya looked at his hand.

"Now what do these scales mean?" he said. "The scales could mean anything? Does it mean I can summon eight monsters from my deck?!" he said with a confused tone. Yuzu went into thinking mode by putting her hands on her face. The three kids looked at her with suspicion.

"How can you not remember?!" Gongenzaka shouted out to the two. "Did you hit your head or something?!"

"Sort off..." Yuzu replied. "I kinda discovered it by accident!" Yuzu said trying to knock off the questions.

"But how did your cards change?!" Ayu said. Yuya looked to step in to help out Yuzu.

"The Real Solid Vision clearly changed them!" Yuya said with an innocent smile afterwards. "Now these scales, maybe there to do with levels of the monsters. I don't know why but I feel that is correct." said Yuya.

"Go for it Yuya!" screamed everyone. Gongenzaka looked at Yuzu with suspicion.

"Ok! From my hand I Pendulum Summon!" A blue circle opened at the top of the field as a beam came from it. "Appear onto the stage my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes turned as it was summoned and created a huge roar.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7/Pendulum Scale - 4**

The whole viewing gallery was stunned as Yuya had Pendulum Summoned. Yuzu smiled at Yuya, the three kids were cheering. Gongenzaka also smiled. "So your Odd-Eyes Dragon also changed?" asked Gongenzaka. "Interesting..."

"That isn't all. Now I Normal Summon my Performapal Whip Snake!" A purple snake appeared on the field. It had a top hat on.

 **Performapal Whip Snake ATK: 1700 DEF: 900 Reptile/Earth/LVL 4**

"I am using my Whip Snake's effect! Once per turn I can switch the attack and defence of one monster on the field! I change your Benkei!"

 **Benkei ATK: 3500 DEF: 1000**

Gongenzaka gritted his teeth as his ace monster had its stats changed. "Now then. I attack your Benkei with Whip Snake!" Yuya yelled as Whip Snake stretched out and caught Benkei in its grip. Whip Snake squeezed hard, destroying the monster. "Now go Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes leapt into the air and unleashed a large dark beam from its mouth.

Gongenzaka remained standing with an open stance. The blast blew his clothes and himself back a few steps but Gongenzaka remained standing.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 - 1500**

"How's that!" yelled Yuya as he smiled. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya LP: 1400 Hand: 0**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 1500 Hand: 4**

"Very good Yuya. Now this is a real mans battle! I draw!" Gongenzaka smiled at his newly drawn card. "Since you control two monsters I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Appear Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji in defence Mode!" The monster was a gold and green machine with red eyes and a yellow metallic face.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji ATK: 800 DEF: 1800 Machine/Earth/LVL 5**

"Waraji can be used for two tributes!" Waraji disappeared as Gongenzaka played another monster. "Appear! My second Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei ATK: 1000 DEF: 3500 Machine/Earth/LVL 8**

Yuya smiled. "You have always loved that card, ever since we were young."

"Now I equip my Benkei with my Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall!" yelled Gongenzaka as Benkei stood up and picked up Soulshield Wall as a shield. The monster was a green like shield with golden symbols across it. "Now my monster gains 1200 more defence points!"

 **Benkei DEF: 4700**

"4700 defence points?!" said a shocked Tastuya. "No way Yuya will break through that."

"That's if Yuya can hold on." Yuzu replied. She looked concerned at Yuya. Gongenzaka played another card on his duel disk.

"That isn't all! I am equipping Benkei with another! I equip it with Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns!" This time Benkei was equipped with a giant suit of armour. The suit of armour had giant blue horns either side. "Now I attack with Benkei!" yelled Gongenzaka. Benkei waved its staff around and slammed it down.

"I play my Quick-Play Sell that I set earlier!" yelled Yuya. "Super Hippo Carnival!" Yuzu's face lit up with embarrassment.

"Oh no. Please not that card." she thought. Yuya had a card added from his deck to his hand due to the cards effect.

"First of all I can Special Summon one Performapal Hip Hippo! Now appear my Hippo in defence mode from my deck!" A pink hippo with a top hat came onto the field.

 **Performapal Hip Hippo ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Beast/Earth/LVL 3**

"Now for every remaining space on my field. I can bring out Hippo tokens!" Yuya clicked his fingers as two Hippo tokens came out. A yellow hippo and a blue hippo dressed in samba outfits came to the field. They began dancing in an embarrassing manner. Gongenzaka's face spoke a thousand words.

 **Hippo Tokens X 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Beast/Earth/Token/LVL 1**

"While these two tokens are on the field, they are the only monsters you can attack!" Yuya shouted as his Hippos continued to dance.

"Fine! Since Benkei is equipped with Soulhorns, it can attack twice during the battle phase! Take out Hippo number one Benkei!" Benkei spun around its staff and hit the first token, destroying it. "Now attack the second." Benkei once again attacked the second yellow hippo, destroying it. "I end my turn." said Gongenzaka.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya LP: 1400 Hand: 0**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 1500 Hand: 1**

"Alright Gongenzaka, I draw!" yelled Yuya. Yuya looked at his card. "Alright, this is perfect." Yuya looked at Gongenzaka. "I'm playing the Spell Card Last Minute Entertainment! I can bring back a Performapal back from my grave so return Spikeagle!"

 **Performapal Spikeagle ATK: 900 DEF: 900 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 2**

"That's not all it does. A Performapal monster which is returned via this card gains 300 more attack points!"

 **Performapal Spikeagle** **ATK: 1200**

"Now I use Whip Snakes effect once more. I switch your Benkei's stats!" Whip Snake wagged a metronome on its tail which caused the stats to chance once more.

 **Benkei ATK: 3500 DEF: 1000**

Gongenzaka smiled as he saw Yuya and Yuzu finally starting to understand their new summon. "I now attack with Whip Snake!"The Snake once more grabbed Benkei with its coiled tail and then proceeded to destroy it. "Now direct attack Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes unleashed another dark beam towards Gongenzaka. Gongenzaka watched as the beam hit him and he was sent backwards.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 1500 - 0 Yuya Wins**

Yuya ran over to Gongenzaka to see if he was okay. Yuya looked down and Gongenzaka was laughing and he slowly got back up. Gongenzaka towered above Yuya in height.

"Yuya. That was a first class show. I don't know how you and Yuzu performed that new summon but it is amazing and strong. You will not lack any new people wanting to join You Show!" Yuya and Gongenzaka then begun to laugh.

 **Reiji Akaba's Office**

Reiji was sat at his desk and had just watched the duel between Yuya and Gongenzaka on a holoscreen appearing on his desk. He had his hands clenched together.

"So that's how Pendulum Summoning works then. This along with those other duel energies which came from the sky, they must all relate to that file. Everything I read I was cautious about, it must all be true." Reiji pushed a button and his assistant Nakajima appeared via holoscreen.

"Yes Sir?" he asked.

"Are we ready to precede with the duel energy data?" Reiji asked.

"We are Sir. We are all primed and ready to go." Nakajima responded.

"Good. Get the prototypes of each card ready and then call Shingo Sawatari I'm sure he wants a rematch."

 **A/N** Thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews guys.

 **Cards:**

 **Yuya**

 **Last Minute Entertainment/Spell**

Special Summon one Performapal monster from your grave. The monster gains 300 ATK points


	4. Rematch!

Shingo walked into Reiji's office with his hands in his pockets. "Why did you call me in here?" Shingo said. He was less than impressed at having been invited to see the CEO. Reiji was sat at his desk with his hands together.

"You are aware as to who you're speaking to Mr Sawatari." Reiji said as he stood up. "I am the current CEO and I have the power to kick you out of our school. Shingo looked frozen on the spot as Reiji said this.

"I... I didn't mean... I'm sorry Mr Akaba!" said Shingo immediately changing his tune. "What can I do for you?!"

"This is regarding Yuzu Hiiragi." he said. Shingo's face lit up with anger.

"That cheater!" said Shingo as he clenched his fist. Reiji pushed his glasses up his face.

"She didn't cheat." Shingo looked stunned at Reiji as he said this. "Our Duel System accepted it, it was legal. But I need more data and energy. You see to power Real Solid Vision, Duel Energy is needed. Duels produce Duel Energy. We have everything we know about Tribute Summoning but now I want to know more about the others."

"Ot.. others?!"

"Yes. We have Duel Energy for summons called Fusion, Ritual, Synchro and XYZ and as you are aware, Pendulum. We need more for each of these summons to be able to make cards of the type. When you dueled Miss Hiiragi, four portals opened. These contained the Duel Energy of Fusion Ritual Synchro and XYZ but not Pendulum."

"Are you saying there summons from somewhere else? How stupid." replied Shingo.

"It would do you a world of good to open your mind Mr Sawatari. These portals opened up thanks to your duel with Miss Hiiragri. I'm sure she and another called Yuya Sakaki are the key."

"Yuya? Who is he?" Shingo said.

"He also got Pendulums. I'm sure he and Miss Hiiragri are responsible for the portals. I need them to be open once more." Reiji explained.

"You said four portals but to my count there are now five including Pendulum." replied Shingo.

"I believe that Pendulum was created here on this planet. The energy we got from the Pendulum was more than the other four. We have enough energy to create a whole Pendulum deck. I want you to duel Miss Hiiragi and increase the Pendulum energy and open the portals. We have our best people in waiting to capture and increase the energy this time. So we can disturb this unknown Pendulum power." Reiji passed Shingo a deck. "This is our only Pendulum type of deck, it has been tested and is fully working with our system. I want you to fish out the energy and data. Shingo took the deck.

"So I get the third Pendulum deck. Very nice gift and in exchange what do I get?" replied Shingo. Reiji stood up and slammed his hands on his desk.

"How about me not expelling you. Now Nakajima will take you and teach you how to properly Pendulum Summon"

Shingo looked frozen once more and he quickly ran out of his office. Reiji spun on his chair and looked out the window. "Five new Summons. That file in which my father left. I never thought it could be true. I need that energy and data to be able to have a full arsenal for my mission."

 **You Show Duel School**

Yuzu and Yuya were dueling once more and getting ready for their open day. Both had there Pendulum Summons in action. Yuzu and Yuya were both in an jungle Action Field. Yuzu begun climbing up some trees. "This new Real Solid Vision is great. And no glitching either!" she said.

As they were enjoying themselves on the Duel Field, Shingo walked in on the duel. Shuzo and others looked at him. "How did you get in?!" Shuzo said.

"The door wasn't locked." he replied. "Now where is Yuzu." Yuzu and Yuya walked up to him as the duel field faded from view.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"A rematch." he replied with a stern tone.

"Why would I give you one?!" Yuzu replied.

"I want to show you the secrets of your new summon." he asked with a smirk. "Come on, you choose the Action Field and everything." Yuzu looked at Shuzo, the pair nodded to each other.

"Fine Shingo. We need someone to test on!" Yuya replied. Yuya left the field and went into the viewing gallery along with the others. Yuzu and Shingo stared at each other as Shuzo activated the Real Solid Vision.

"I am choosing the Mountain Top field!" Shuzo said as both Yuzu and Shingo had a mountain grow from under their feet. There was a massive gap in-between the two mountains and it was surrounded by fog.

"DUEL" both shouted as the Action Cards dispersed.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Well let's go then Shingo! I summon Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva! She had a dark red dress with long pink hair.

 **Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva ATK: 400 DEF: 1900 LIGHT Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 3**

Shingo looked confident. "Pendulum. You won't catch me out this time!" Yuzu ignored him.

"I use her effect. I can treat her as two monsters for a Tribute Summon! Now I tribute my Serenade to Summon a stronger Melodious monster!" Serenade disappeared as Yuzu slammed down another card. "Appear my Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra! The monster in a half red and green dress with musical notes landed on the field.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 LIGHT Fairy/Pendulum/ LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 _"ERROR"_

Yuzu looked at her duel disk and Serenade had a massive red cross over her in Yuzu's graveyard. "What does this mean?!" she said. Shingo smirked at Yuzu's question.

"It's clear. Pendulum monsters go to the Extra Deck not the graveyard!" he said with a cocky tone. Yuzu Yuya along with the rest of the School looked shocked.

"How do you know that?!" asked Yuya.

"Because I have had some teaching in Pendulum Summoning! I guess he knew more then you did. Then again he doesn't spend all his time doing boring Entertainment Dueling!" replied Shingo.

"Someone taught you?! Reiji Akaba... he owns your School?!" replied Shuzo. Shingo nodded.

"Yes that is quite correct. You see Reiji watched your duel outside Yuya and he was able to gain more data and energy. He worked it all out. Now end your turn!" said Shingo.

"He watched my duel with Gongezaka outside. He must have been watching the whole time." said Yuya.

"Correct again. You see after this duel we will be able to enhance the Pendulum energy to bring Pendulums to everyone!"

Yuzu sent Serenade to her Extra Deck and gritted her teeth. "I end my turn." Yuzu begun to think to herself. "Damnit. I thought Pendulums were going to be a You Show exclusive."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then my turn! I draw!" yelled Shingo.

"Why did Reiji pick you to talk to about Pendulums?!" Yuzu demanded. Shingo rubbed his hair back with aggroance.

"Wait and see!" said Shingo. "First im playing the Continuous Spell Yosen Training Grounds! A temple like building came to the field with candles on a bench. "I now Summon my Yosenju Kama 1!" A weasel with sliver hair in a blue rope while holding a weapon on a chain appeared. It spun the weapon around.

 **Yosenju Kama 1 ATK: 1600 DEF: 500 WIND Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"Now I can Normal Summon another Yosenju from my hand thanks to Kama 1's effect!" added Shingo. "Come on out Yosenju Kama 2!" Another weasel came out with a light blue rope. He had a sword.

 **Yosenju Kama 2 ATK: 1800 DEF: 200 WIND Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"Guess what! When Kama 2 is Normal Summon! I can bring out a third! Appear Yosenju Kama 3 from my hand!" This Yosenju didn't wear a rope, it was bare chested with its brown fur. It had a dagger in its right hand.

 **Yosenju Kama 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 WIND Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

The entire of You Show were stunned. Shingo had bought out three monsters one by one. "Now my Training Ground lights up!" Three of the candles lit up. "For each Yosenju Normal or Special Summon, one Yosen Counter is added!"

 **Yosen Counter: 0 - 3**

"Three monsters?!" said Yuzu as she was shocked. "This guy's new deck is better."

"It's much better! Now first of all I use Kama 1's effect. I can send one card you control back to your hand!" Karma 1 unleashed a chain from his rope and wrapped Mozarta up. The chains squeezed as it was sent back to Yuzu's hand.

"Now I have no monsters left on the field." said Yuzu with a gritted teeth look.

"Your right! I attack directly with Kama 1!" yelled Shingo as the weasel unleashed its chain again. Yuzu looked around the mountain terrain for an Action Card. She was unable to find one as the chain sent her flying to the edge of the mountain.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 2400**

"YUZU!" shouted Yuya as Yuzu was now slowly near falling off. She looked down and was shocked at how close she was to falling.

"Attack Kama 2!" Shingo shouted as he had no remorse for Yuzu being near the edge. The Youseju slashed its sword in the air as it created a massive cast of wind. Yuzu looked down and right at the bottom of the cliff she could see an Action Card. Without two thoughts she jumped down and extended her arm to reach the card as she fell towards the bottom from a high height, the Action Card was within a casam.

"What on earth is she doing?!" shouted Shuzo as they could only see Yuzu fall. The wind attack shot down into the chasm. The entire duel school held there breath. Seconds later they noticed Yuzu's lifepoints had not fallen. Yuzu then appeared on the You Show computer and a small screen appeared from Shingo's duel disk.

"I found the Action Card Big Escape! This ends the battle phase!" said Yuzu. She had been able to grab onto a small branch near the bottom of the chaasm to stop her fall. The others all cheered for joy while Shingo was annoyed.

"Fine. But I will keep you in that chasm, where you belong! I use Kama 3's effect! If I inflicted battle damage from another Yosenju, I can add one Yosenju from my deck!" A card popped out of Shingo's deck and showed it off. "I added Yosenju Oyam. I now end my turn. And since I ended my turn all my Yosenju's return to my hand. All three disappeared in a whirlwind as Shingo returned them to his hand."

"They return to the hand?" said Ayu. "Yuzu has a clear field to attack!"

Next I use my Training Ground. I remove three counters to add one Yosenju to my hand from my deck. I add Yosenju Shinchu L" Shingo flashed the card to Yuzu as he showed a Pendulum.

 **Yosen Counter: 3 - 0**

"HE HAS A PENDULUM?!" yelled Yuzu. The rest of You Show were shocked. "No wonder Reiji sent him. Two Pendulum users would make a whole lot of Pendulum Energy."

"More importantly how can Yuzu duel in that chasm there's no way out." said Yuya.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 2400 Hand: 4**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 7**

"I have a plan Yuya." said Yuzu. "Draw!" she smiled at her card. "Time for a little lift I think! I set my Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 DuPre The Melodious Cellist and Scale 9 Argerich The Melodious Pianist!" Both monsters raised into a blue beacon of light. Yuzu looked at her duel disk as her Extra Deck lit up. "Hang on... Does this mean Pendulum monsters can return from the Extra Deck aswell?!" she added. "Only one way to find out." She clicked it and her Extra Deck zone of her duel disks opened up and her Serenade appeared. Yuzu played it on her duel disk and a circle of light opened from the sky. A pink beam and a blue shot down showing her two monster had been summoned in attack mode.

 **DuPre 1 - Argerich 9**

 **Serenade the Melodious Diva ATK: 400 DEF: 1900 LIGHT Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 3**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 LIGHT Fairy/Pendulum/ LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"Amazing." said Futoshi.

"Pendulums can return from the Extra Deck?!" added Tatsuya.

"The Pendulum really is powerful." said Ayu.

Yuzu jumped onto her Mozarta as her and Sernade floated into the sky. Shingo and You Show watched her as she came flying out of the chasm while holding onto her monster. "I have never seen Yuzu do that before?!" said Yuya. "She has gain confidence since her first match with Shingo. She would never have tried to go for an Action Card that low down. She also has never liked climbing onto her monsters." Yuzu jumped off her Mozarta and landed back on the second mountain top.

"Now attack Mozarta!" yelled Yuzu. "But first I use DuPre's Pendulum effect. When I attack I can add the attack of one Special Summoned monster I control onto another Special Summoned monster! I add Serenade's ATK!"

 **Mozarta ATK: 3000**

Mozarta grew bigger as she threw her wand down, creating a huge windy blast. Shingo this time was ready. "I play Yosenju Oyam effect. If I am targeted for a direct attack, this card can be Special Summoned by sending a Yosenju from my hand to the grave! I send my Yosenju Kodam! And now appear Oyam!" The monster was a large and tall plain brown shadow like creature with two long arms.

 **Yosenju Oyam ATK: ? DEF: ? Wind/Beast/ LVL 6**

 **Yosenju Counter: 0 - 1**

"This monster gains attack and defense equal to the attack of the attacking monster!" yelled Shingo.

"What?!" said Yuzu as she could see Oyam gain the attack points on her pink duel disk.

 **Oyam ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

"Fine I then counter with a Quick-Play Spell!" yelled Yuzu. "I play Pianissimo! Now I can target a monster on the field and it then becomes 100 attack points. But It can't be destroyed by battle this turn! I lower your Oyam!"

 **Oyam ATK: 100**

"Now continue your attack Mozarta!" Shingo looked annoyed as he begun to seach for an Action Card but he was unable to find anything. Mozarta slashed her wand as a massive wind attack hit Oyam and knocked Shingo down to the ground.

 **Shingo LP: 1100**

"Well done Yuzu!" shouted Yuya. Shingo got back up to his feet.

"I end my turn." said Yuzu. "My Mozarta's attack returns to normal and so does your Oyam."

 **Mozarta ATK: 2600**

 **Oyam ATK: 3000**

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzu LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

 **Shingo LP: 1100 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" shouted Shingo. "I now resummon my three Yosenjus!" Each of the three Yosenju's returned to the field.

 **Yosenju Kama 1 ATK: 1600**

 **Yosenju Kama 2 ATK: 1800**

 **Yosenju Kama 3 ATK: 1500**

 **Yosenju Counters: 1 - 4**

"I reuse my Training Grounds effect! I use up three counters to add another Yosenju from my deck to my hand!" said Shingo. Three flames disappeared.

 **Yosenju Counters 4 - 1**

"I add Mayosenju Daibak!" shouted Shingo as he showed another Pendulum. Yuzu and the others were now expecting the worst. "That isn't all. I now set my Pendulum Scales! I set Yosenju Shinchu L and Yosenju Shinchu R!" The two Pendulum beacons lit up as the two scales floated up. Two hammer like monsters appeared.

 **Shinchu L 3 - Shinchu R 5**

"Scale three and five?" asked Shuzo who had learnt about Pendulum Summoing from Yuzu after Yuya's last duel. "But he only has Daibak and that is level ten?"

"Watch this!" said Shingo boasting. He clicked his fingers and the scale of Shinchu R begun to change numbers. It went from "5" all the way to "11". Once again You Show were shocked. Yuzu looked at the beacon. "When I have another Yosenju in my Pendulum Zone I can bump its scale up to eleven!"

 **Shinchu L 3 - Shinchu R 11**

"Now from my hand, appear Mayosenju Daibak!" A green whirlpool came from the Pendulum Summon circle as a giant green beast on four legs came to the field. It appeared to be made of pure energy, it had a huge green horn.

 **Mayosenju Daibak ATK: 3000 DEF: 300 Wind/Beast/Pendulum LVL 10 - Scale 7**

 **Yosenju Counters 1 - 2**

"He has a full field." thought Yuzu. She went to search for an Action Card across the mountain terrain. She looked left and right and saw nothing.

"That won't save you!" yelled Shingo. "I use Kama 1's effect! I send a card you control back to your hand! Be gone Mozarta!" shouted Shingo as Mozarta was blown away by Kama 1's whirlwind. Yuzu was forced to stop searching and readd her to her hand. "I now use Daikbak's effect! I can now target up to two cards you control and return them back to your hand! I send your Serenade and DuPre The Melodious Cellist!" Daikbak roared as a whirlpool was created from its horn. It sent back Yuzu's last monster and one of her Pendulum Scales back to her hand. "Time to end this! Attack directly Kama 1!"

"Damnit!" thought Yuzu as she continued to look however Kama 1 who had disappeared from Shingo's mountain reappeared before Yuzu. It slammed down its weapon and hit Yuzu.

 **Yuzu LP: 2400 - 800**

"Now finish this Oyam!" yelled Shingo as the huge monster came toweing over Yuzu. It slammed its fist down. The rest of You Show were now thinking it was over.

Yuzu saw an Action Card in the corner of her right eye and she dived towards it, at the same time Oyam was about to land a full fist onto her. Yuzu grabbed it and played it just in time. "I play the Action Card Over Defence! Any monster with more attack then my current lifepoints can't attack me this turn!" she yelled as she was able to avoid going off the mountain top. Shingo looked on annoyed.

"Damn you. Fine but I use Kama 3's effect. Since I inflicted battle damage with a Yosenju I can add an Yosenju card from my deck! I add the Spell Yosenju's Divine Mountain Winds to my hand. I end my turn. Now my Yosenju's return to my hand." Shingo said as Kama 1 2 and 3 all returned along with Daibak.

Yuya let out a sign of relief along. Shuzo and the others were also on the edge. "Come on Yuzu." thought Yuya.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 800 Hand: 4**

 **Shingo LP: 1100 Hand: 5**

"I got lucky with that card. I need to take down that Oyam full stop. Draw!" yelled Yuzu. "I reset my Pendulum Scale with DuPre!" Dupre rose back into the Pendulum zone.

 **Dupre 1 - Argerich 9**

"I play the Spell Card, Double Fairy I banish a Fairy monster from my hand to draw two new cards. I banish my Serenade and draw!" Yuzu drew two new cards to her hand. "Now I bring back my Mozarta via Pendulum Summoning!"

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600**

"I'm playing the sell card Twin Twisters! I send a card from my hand to destroy two Spell or Traps! I send my Alsop the Melodious Conductor to the grave and wipe out your two set scales!" Two hurricanes came from the card and destroyed the two set Pendulum Scales.

"Fine. But you still can't attack!" yelled Shingo.

"Yeah but when Aslop leaves the field or my hand and I can destroy a monster when it does! When the monster has a higher level you also take 500 points of damage! My Aslop is level six! So be gone Oyam!" Shingo feel the pain from his duel disk as he lost his lifepoints and his giant Oyam also left the field.

 **Shingo LP: 1100 - 600**

"Next I use Mozarta's effect to bring Aslop back to my field! A blonde haired Melodious monster in a blue dress and with a conductors stick came to the field in defense mode.

 **Alsop the Melodious Conductor ATK: 200 DEF: 2200 Light/Fairy/ LVL 6**

"I end my turn!" said Yuzu now with more confidence as she ended her turn. Shingo looked furious.

"I am getting sick of this." he said. Yuzu didn't reply. Shingo looked around on top of his mountain and saw an Action Card; he smirked at it with joy. He placed it into his hand.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuzu LP: 800 Hand: 1**

 **Shingo LP: 600 Hand: 5 + 1 Action Card**

"I draw." yelled Shingo. "Now you may have destroyed my Scales but you didn't get rid of them! I play the Spell Yosenju's Divine Mountain Winds! I can add Yosenju Shinchu L and Yosenju Shinchu R from my deck and place them into my Pendulum Zones until the end phase!"

"What?! Yuzu just got rid of them!" yelled Yuya as Shingo had two more cards pop out of his deck and he then placed them on his duel disk.

"Remember I can make its scale to eleven!" said Shingo as the numbers changed below Shunchu R.

 **Shinchu L 3 - Shinchu R 11**

"I now Pendulum Summon my three Kama's!" The three monsters once again returned to the field in attack mode. Yuya and the others looked on with surprise.

 **Yosenju Kama 1 ATK: 1600**

 **Yosenju Kama 2 ATK: 1800**

 **Yosenju Kama 3 ATK: 1500**

"Why would he Pendulum Summon them?" asked Yuya. "And where is his Daibak."

"This is why." replied Shingo. "I tribute Yousenju Kama 2 and 3 to Tribute Summon my Daibak!" Daibak roared onto the field as Kama 1 and 2 both were tributed.

 **Mayosenju Daibak ATK: 3000 DEF: 300 Wind/Beast/Pendulum LVL 10 - Scale 7**

 **Yousenju Counters: 2 - 6**

"I pay three more counters to add a second Oyam to my hand just in case."

 **Yousenju Counters: 6 - 3**

"Just incase?" asked Yuzu. Shingo beamed with confidence at Yuzu.

"Well I aim to win now!" he replied. "Since Daibak was Tributed Summoned he won't return to my hand!"

"So that's why." Shuzo said to Yuya and the three kids.

"Now I play the Action Card Double Attack! If I control two monsters in Attack mode I can add the lowest monster's attack onto my strongest monster! However the other monster can't attack this turn and I can't use any monster effects this turn." said Shingo. "Now power up Daibak with an extra 1800 points!" Daibak grew in size as Yuzu looked on.

 **Daibak ATK: 4800**

"Time to end this! Daibak attack her Mozerta!" Shingo yelled as the giant green beast powered up a attack from its horn. Yuzu quickly began looking for another Action Card.

"I won't let you!" Shingo jumped on his Daibak and jumped in front of its face. Daibak unleashed a whirlpool attack from its horn with Shingo on top of it. Shingo was now blown into mid air as he tried to stop Yuzu finding an Action card. Yuya and the others were stunned at Shingo.

Yuzu reached out her hand and grabbed it just before Shingo and the whirlpool would hit slammed it onto her duel disk as she slid on the mountain top. She once again nearly fell off the side but stopped right before. "I play Damage Banish! This reduces all battle damage to zero!"

"NO!" yelled Shingo as Yuzu's lifepoints had not been touched. He landed and then faced Yuzu on the second mountain top as she got back up. "I end my turn. Because of Divine Mountain Wind's my two face up Pendulum Scales are destroyed." The two monsters were destroyed as Shingo put them into his Extra Deck. "My Kama 1 also returns." said Shingo as Kama returned.

"No matter what weapons you are armed with Shingo, You Show can't be beaten in Action Duels!"

"Yuzu was able to avoid yet another knockout blow!" shouted Ayu. "Now put this jerk away!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuzu LP: 800 Hand: 1**

 **Shingo LP: 600 Hand: 2**

"I will Ayu. I draw!" yelled Yuzu as she smiled at her card. "I know he has Oyam so a direct attack wouldn't work, which is why im glad I drews this." she thought. "I use my set Pendulum Scale to Pendulum Summon Shopina the Melodious Maestra!" she yelled as a beam came from the sky which revealed a green hair woman with yellow and blue wings. She had a purple dress on and had a piano attached to her hands.

 **Shopina the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1700 Light/Fairy/LVL 7**

"So not all of Yuzu's monsters changed to Pendulum." said Shuzo.

"I attack your Daibak!" yelled Yuzu. "I use DuPre The Melodious Cellist Pendulum effect giving Shopina's attack to my Mozerta!"

 **Mozerta ATK: 4900**

Mozerta unleashed her wings and held up her wand as a massive whirlwind came towards Shingo. Shingo ran but was unable to find an Action Card. He looked at Mozerta's attack coming towards him. As the two monsters clashed a loud explosion could be heard.

Everyone looked into the sky and saw four portals once more. They were blue, black, sliver and purple. Energy began flowing out of them. While Yuzu and Yuya's bracelet and Pendulum begun to glow.

 **Reiji Laboratory**

Inside Reijis laboratory he and Namijaka were watching a screen as his LDS workers were typing on their computers. An alert appeared on the screen. It read "Ritual, Synchro, XYZ, Fusion."

"Sir Mr Sawatari has created the Pendulum Gateway once more." Namakija said.

"Good. Collect the energy. It will most likely spread out across the City as it did before." replied Reiji.

 **Duel**

"What is happening?!" yelled Yuzu as her bracelet blinked like mad. The energy spread across the School and punctured holes into the wall as it scattered across Maiami City . The duel was still going on and Mozerta hit Daibak, sending Shingo flying as the mountain terrian faded.

 **Shingo LP: 600 - 0 Yuzu Wins**

The duel field faded as Yuzu and the others all came out onto the duel field. "Yuzu! Are you ok?!" Yuya yelled. Yuzu nodded back to him to show him she was.

"I have no idea what that was?!" she said. The pair looked at Shingo who cowered on the floor. "What was that Shingo?!"

"That? That I don't know..." Shingo said trying to deny the facts. Yuzu leaned over him with a massive rage face and held up her fist. "OK! It was something Reiji called the Pendulum gateway! That's all I know!" Shingo got up and ran off like a coward. Yuzu watched as he left the school.

"The Pendulum Gateway?!" she said.

 **Alley**

In a alley somewhere in Maiami City, a purple portal opened. A young boy in a blue uniform with light blue hair stepped out. The portal disappeared and the boy placed a lollipop in his mouth. He smiled.

 **A/N**

Well that was a long chapter. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows it does mean alot guys. Any mistakes please say, there was alot of cards returning to the hand... so many numbers.

VTXD - Ritual will show up soon. Not yet but soon.

 **New OC Cards**

 **Yuzu**

 **Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva ATK: 400 DEF: 1900 LIGHT Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 3**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can banish this card from your Pendulum Zone to Speical Summon one LVL 5 or higher monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard._

Main Effect: This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of any monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Fairy" monster during your Main Phase this turn

 **Alsop the Melodious Conductor ATK: 200 DEF: 2200 Light/Fairy/ LVL 6**

When this card goes to the graveyard from your hand or the field, you can destroy one monster your opponent controls. If it has a higher level you can inflict 500 points of damage to them.

 **Double Fairy/Spell**

Banish a Fairy monster from your hand and then draw two new cards.

 **Action Cards**

 **Over Defense**

Any monster with higher ATK then your current lifepoints can't attack you this turn.

 **Double Attack**

If you control two face up monsters in Attack mode you can add the ATK from the weakest monster onto the strongest monster's ATK until the end phase. The weakest monster can not attack this turn, also you can't use any monster effects before or after using this card this turn.


	5. Enter Sora

You Show Duel School were packed with applicants as it was their open day. Yuzu was getting ready to do a demonstration with Yuya in an Action Field.

"Ready Yuya?!" asked Yuzu as they both prepared their duel disks. Yuya readied his. At the same time, a boy in a blue jacket with light blue hair made his way into the building. He saw Shuzo by the front desk, getting ready to go to the viewing gallery. Sora looked around to make sure there was no one nearby. There wasn't. He went up to Shuzo.

"Excuse me, are you in charge here?"

"Yes I am? Can I help you?" Shuzo said.

"I thought so." said the blue haired boy. He pulled out a small clear tube. Inside was a small brown Parasite. He unscrewed the lid and the Parasite came crawling out.

"Er what are you doing?" asked Shuzo. The Parasite then crawled up Shuzo's body. "What are you doing?!" Shuzo begun to panic while he tried to get the bug off. The bug then went into Shuzo's head via his ear.

Shuzo could feel the bug crawling inside his head. It then begun to crawl over the brain. It then forcefully pierced its body into Shuzo's brain. Shuzo felt the pain as the bug grabbed hold. He roared with a loud "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sora then calmly pulled out a card which had "Parasite Fusioner" on it. He held it up and it activated the bug. Shuzo seemed to become a mindless zombie. Sora then put the card away.

"Well that worked. These Parasites the Doctor made are handy. Though being only prototype; they only work on dummies like you, they can only implement suggestions and read minds but it will do the job for now. Now I want you to let me duel either Yuzu or Yuya. My name is Sora." The bug inside Shuzo's brain dissolved as Shuzo returned to normal.

"Ok Sora, follow me!" he said as he walked off. Sora followed with a big grin. He placed a huge green lollipop in his mouth.

Yuya and Yuzu were about to begin dueling as Shuzo spoke over a loud speaker. "Yuya, change of plan, we have a different duelist to duel Yuzu." Yuya and Yuzu were surprised.

"Who?" asked Yuzu.

"His name is Sora and he came here from another country. I think having a non-student would be better." Sora made his appearance onto the duel field. He waved to Yuya and Yuzu.

"Hi guys. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. He just suggested it to me at the last minute. I want to join you guys here at this school!" said Sora.

"That's fine!" said Yuya as he laughed. "I'm Yuya and this is Yuzu. I'm sure the Principal has his reasons!" Yuya then walked off.

"Hi." said Yuzu to Sora. "Sorry about that. My dad tends to get weird ideas at times."

"That's fine!" said Sora as he also laughed. Both duelists walked to different sides of the field. Shuzo was up in the viewing gallery.

"We will play on the Action Field Wild West!" said Shuzo as the duel field changed to an old western town. Sora activated a yellow duel disk with a blue blade which was the same model as Yuzu's, who had activated her pink duel disk as well.

"DUEL!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will kick off this You Show, show then!" said Yuzu. "Watch the new summon to embrace our world of dueling! I set my Pendulum Scales! I'm setting scale three Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva and scale nine, Argerich the Melodious Pianist in my Pendulum Zones!" Yuzu placed the cards on her duel disk as the words "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

 **Serenade 3 - Argerich 9**

Both monsters raised into a high blue beacon into the sky as the numbers "3" and "9" appeared. "I Pendulum Summon!" yelled Yuzu. "Appear from my hand Shopina the Melodious Maestra!" A beam came from the sky which revealed a green hair woman with yellow and blue wings. She had a purple dress on and piano attached to her hands.

 **Shopina the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1700 Light/Fairy/LVL 7**

"I set a card face down and end my turn!" said Yuzu as she ended her turn." The watching crowd in the viewing gallery cheered as they saw another Pendulum summon. Sora looked on with wonder. He had not seen this summon before.

"What... what on earth is this?!" he said to Yuzu. Yuzu looked confused.

"What do you mean? Did you not see our duel against LDS?" Yuzu said. Sora chuckled to himself.

"Er.. yeah I did! I just didn't know it would be this powerful!" Sora said as he tried to look innocent.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"It's my turn then. I draw!" Sora yelled. He smiled as he continued to suck the green lollipop in his mouth. "I play the Continuous Spell Card Toy Vendor!" A huge purple and pink machine came to the field. It had small balls in a case which could be popped out by a chute. "Now once per turn I can discard one card from my hand! Then I draw one card and if that card is a level four or below monster, I Special Summon, if not I discard it." said Sora.

"So it's a luck draw." said Yuya as he put his hand over his chin in a thinking position.

"Here I go. I discard Fluffal Sheep." said Sora as he sent a card from his hand to the graveyard. Next a golden coin appeared and went into the machine. The machine activated and a small ball rolled out of the chute. The entire school and the audience watched as the ball popped out a card. It was revealed as a level four monster. "Perfect! I Special Summon my Fluffal Leo!" yelled Sora as a huge yellow Lion came to the field.

 **Fluffal Leo ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Earth/Fairy/LVL 4**

"What a cute monster!" yelled Ayu from the viewing gallery as some of the audience had the same reaction. Sora smirked.

"I now attack with Leo! And when he attacks, he gains 500 more attack points!" Leo charged at Shopina and grew in size.

 **Leo ATK: 2100**

"Leo doesn't have enough attack point!" shouted Yuzu in response.

"Not yet!" replied Sora. He climbed up a ladder in the Western Action Field and found an Action Card on the roof. He grabbed it and played it, much to the surprise of You Show. "I play the Action Card, Western Attack! If a monster I control battles, it gains 500 ATK points during damage calculation!"

 **Leo ATK: 2600**

"He knows how to Action Duel?!" said Yuzu as her Shopina took the hit; she took damage from the attack.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 3700**

 **Leo ATK: 2100**

"That was fun!" yelled Sora as he set a card on the field. "I end my turn." Sora performed a somersault from the roof and landed on the floor, which made the crowd even more excited.

"He can you perform an Entertainment Duel as well?!" Yuya said as Yuzu was also surprised.

"Is he a student?" asked an audience member.

"Where did he learn that?!" asked another. Yuzu look at Sora.

"Where did you learn that?!" she said to him. "Only we do Entertainment Dueling?! Did LDS start teaching it?!" Sora stared with a confused look.

"No I don't come from LDS." said Sora.

"Fine but what other duel school did you learn how to Action and Entertainment Duel?!"

"I didn't go to any school; I haven't done any Action Dueling before. I have learnt a lot about it and begun training for it! I am just a performer!" said Sora. Yuzu smiled at this since she feared another school nicked You Show's Entertainment Dueling. "I want to enrol here since; You Show is very famous where I come from!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 3700 Hand: 1**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"Then I draw!" yelled Yuzu. "You're pretty good for someone who has never Action Dueled before. But let me show you our style!" Yuzu jumped onto a barrel and landed onto a roof, landing in a stylish way. "If I control no monsters while you do, I can Special Summon my Solo the Melodious Songstress!" A red dressed and blond haired monster came onto the field.

 **Solo the Melodious Songstress ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

Yuzu found an Action Card and played it on her duel disk. I play a themed Action Card! Wild Lock Up!" Jail bars begun to surround Leo. "If my opponent controls a monster with higher attack then that card is destroyed!" Leo was destroyed as Yuzu commanded Solo to attack directly. Solo flew into the air and unleashed a vocal attack from her mouth. Little circles, as if she was singing, were flying towards Sora.

"Nice try but I play the Trap Dimensional Prison! I target an attacking monster and banish it!" A purple hand came out and tried to grab Solo.

"I don't think so. I play the Pendulum effect of Argerich! Once per turn I can negate an effect which would target a Special Summon monster!" Argerich begun to play on her Piano, creating a sound wave which blocked the purple hand. Sora looked shocked as the card effect was negated "Now continue the attack!" The attack hit Sora as he was knocked backwards.

 **Sora LP: 4000 - 2400**

Yuzu jumped back down onto the sandy western floor and ended her turn. Shuzo looked excited as her eyes lit up. "An action packed Duel!" Sora got back up and rubbed his face, afterwards he smirked.

"Not bad. You're one hundred percent an entertainer." he said.

"I try." said Yuzu. "Now let's see what you have got."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzu LP: 3700 Hand: 1**

 **Sora LP: 2400 Hand: 3**

Sora bit down on his lollipop as he looked excited by the challenge. "I will try! Draw!" He looked at his card and smirked. "I summon Fluffal Octopus!" A pink octopus came to the field.

 **Fluffal Octopus ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Water/Fairy/LVL 1**

"Once per turn via Octopus' effect, I can return a Fluffal or Edge Imp from my graveyard to my hand. So return my hand Fluffal Sheep." Sora added the card to his hand from the grave. "And since this card returned to my hand from the graveyard, I can add the Spell Polymerization to my hand!"

"Polymerization?" asked Yuya to himself.

"I next use Toy Vendor once more! I send my Fluffal Sheep to the graveyard to draw a card!" Sora sent the Sheep back to his graveyard and another ball popped out of Toy Vendor. The card was another monster. "Perfect! It's Edge Imp Tomahawk!" The monster was a made of axes. It had red eyes.

 **Edge Imp Tomahawk ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 Dark/Fiend/LVL 4**

"Now I can send an Edge Imp monster from my hand and then hit you with 800 points of damage!" Sora sent another monster to his graveyard. "I send Edge Imp Frightfuloid!" Yuzu got electrocuted by her duel disk as she took damage.

 **Yuzu LP: 3700 - 2900**

"You had a trick up your sleeveless shirt Yuzu, well I have one as well!" yelled Sora. "I now Fusion Summon!"

"FUSION SUMMON?!" yelled Yuya and Yuzu at the same time.

"I can combine two monsters and bring out a Fusion monster by using the Spell Card Polymerization! I fuse my Octopus and Tomahawk" Both monsters lifted up and spun in an orange and blue whirlpool. All of You Show was stuck in shock at the monster being summoned. "Demonic claws. Become one with the devil apostle and show us you new powerful form! Fusion Summon! Come out! Sea devil that steal freedom and pulls everything into the darkest depths of the sea. Frightfur Kraken! FUSION SUMMON!" yelled Sora.

A purple sea monster with numerous legs appeared, two of which had huge giant blades. It had giant eyes and inside its huge mouth filled with blue teeth were two devilish purple eyes.

 **Frightfur Kraken ATK: 2200 DEF: 3000 Water/Fiend/Fusion LVL 8**

"What on earth is that?!" shouted an audience member.

"Fusion Summon?! Another new Summon?!" Yuzu said. "First Pendulum and now Fusion?!"

"I knew you would like it." said Sora with a joyful tone. "Now attack Solo!" Yuzu was still in shock and didn't go looking for an Action Card. Kraken jumped up and slashed Solo in half.

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 - 2300**

"I can now make a second attack with Kraken!" yelled Sora as Kraken leapt into the air and was about to come slashing down onto Yuzu. Yuzu saw a Action Card to the side of her and snapped out of shock to try and grab it, however she was too late and Kraken slammed into her. Yuzu was sent flying into the sand.

 **Yuzu LP: 2300 - 100**

"Damn nearly had her!" said Sora with a cheeky tone. "I can switch Kraken into defence mode thanks to its effect. I then set a card and end my turn." Kraken switched to a more defence stance.

"What on earth is this?!" said Yuzu. "What is a Fusion Summon?!"

"I explained it to you?!" replied Sora. "You combine two monster and-"

"No. Before that weird event happened, when Pendulum Summons first appeared on my duel disk, there was only ever Tribute Summoning?! What is this third Summon?!"

"Well where I come from, it's the normal way of summoning."

"Where is that?" Yuzu said.

"Well it's a long story…. let's just say I'm not from around here." replied Sora. "It's a new summon, only just invented there. I guess your duel system recognizes it somehow!" Yuzu looked at her duel disk.

"Pendulum and Fusion... interesting." she thought. "Ok well, I look forward to seeing more." Yuzu said with caution. Yuya and the others still didn't know what to think.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 100 Hand: 1**

 **Sora LP: 2400 Hand: 2**

"Down to 100 lifepoints. I need to win now! Draw!" yelled Yuzu. "I will use my set Pendulum Scales to Pendulum Summon! Appear before me Bass the Melodious Songstress!" A long green haired woman in a purple like outfit with long green gloves came onto the field.

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum - Scale 4**

"I use her effect. When she is Special Summoned, I can halve her attack and defence to reduce the attack and defence of one monster on the field to zero and inflict piercing damage until the end phase!"

 **Bass ATK: 1200 DEF: 900**

 **Kraken ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Not fair!" yelled Sora as his Kraken reduced in size.

"Yes! Yuzu pulled a good card!" said Yuya. "She can get passed that Fusion monster."

"Now attack Kraken, Bass!" yelled Yuzu. Bass flew into the air and unleashed a vocal attack sending small circles to Kraken. Sora was prepared.

"I play another Dimensional Prison!" The purple hand came out of the card and was about to grab Bass. Yuzu smirked at this.

"I play my set card! Remember I set one on the opening turn. Melodious Illusion! If my opponent uses a Trap during the Battle Phase, by targeting a Melodious monster I control, I can negate that card and I can attack twice!" Dimension Prison was negated and destroyed.

"NO WAY!" yelled Sora as he went looking for an Action Card during the attack. He was too slow however as Bass destroyed Kraken while inflicting piercing damage.

 **Sora LP: 2400 - 1200**

"Attack once more Bass!" yelled Yuzu as a second attack came towards Sora. Sora saw an Action Card and grabbed it. He looked at it and was surprised.

"This can't help me!" he thought. He could only watch as the attack came flying towards him. Sora was sent him flying into an old western building as his lifepoints dropped.

 **Sora LP: 1200 - 0 Yuzu Wins**

The crowd roared as Yuzu had won. Yuya and the others all made their way to the duel field to congratulate Yuzu. Sora was sat on the ground, looking like he was sad and upset. Yuzu then made her way to him. "Sora, are you ok?" she asked.

Sora looked up and grinned. "That was amazing! You have got to teach me more!" Yuzu and others were happy he wasn't sad.

"Are you joking? Of course we can!" said Shuzo. "And since you have a new summon as well, it can attract loads and loads of students!" Yuzu looked embarrassed once more. Yuya looked at Sora.

"LDS could make Fusion Summoning a thing as well, if we take you to Reiji Akaba, he could print them thanks to the Fusion energy!" Yuya said.

"Uh, I don't think that is a great idea! I need to adjust to the area since I'm now living here! I don't think the people back home would be too happy!" Sora replied. The rest of the audience came running in with their application forms.

"Can we join?!" they all shouted. Shuzo beamed with joy as he went to deal with the new students.

"Where is your home Sora?" asked Yuya.

"A long way from here!" Sora said with an innocent smile. He looked at Yuzu and Yuya. He noticed Yuzu's bracelet and Yuya's pendant.

 **Reiji Office**

Reiji had been watching the duel on his holoscreen; he had been alerted of Fusion energy coming from the school. He was able to watch the duel since he put a spy camera in the Real Solid Vision software. He stared and thought at the screen.

"So another new summon. Pendulum, and now Fusion. This has confirmed what I thought, these portals connect to other dimensions. Getting energy from that specific dimension will make the other cards work, as well as for research purposes as to what my father's file was about."Nakajima appeared on a holoscreen.

"Mr Akaba. We have reports of more portals opening up." Reiji looked back at the screen.

"I see, thank you Nakajima. It appears that when Yuzu dueled Shingo the second time, the portals opened up again with more power. It appears they are now powerful enough that they can open themselves. This could lead to more dimensions coming here. I guess Yuya could also open these portals since he created his own Pendulum cards. I need to see them."

"Yes Sir. I will arrange a visit." Nakajima said.

"No. This Sora is our number one priority. I need to know what his dimension is like. Capture and secure him." said Reiji.

"Yes Sir." replied Nakajima.

 **Room**

Sora entered a small room inside You Show Duel School and he locked the door. He made sure no one followed him. He touched his duel disk and it read _"Connection Established"_

"This is Sora. Targets have been located. Repeat, targets have been located." Sora said to his duel disk.

 _"Very good Sora. Continue to gather intelligence on the Tribute Dimension and feed it to us. Then we can work out the best plan of attack. The information from Shuzo Hiragri gave us nothing of any note. Glory on the Academia!"_

"Glory on the Academia!" replied Sora as the connection cut off.

 **A/N** Thanks for the reviews etc again. And thank you to necronlordj1 for spotting an error. I will fix that asap.

I am using more established cards in this such story as Dimensional Prison since cards like them already exist but of course nothing OP such as Pot of Greed.

 **OC New Cards**

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum - Scale 4**

 _Pendulum Effect:_ Once per turn you can half the ATK and DEF of one monster on the field until the End Phase.

Effect: If this card is Special Summoned you can half the ATK and DEF of this monster to change the ATK and DEF of one monster your opponent controls to 0. This card can inflict piercing damage.

 **Action Card**

 **Wild Lock Up**

If you opponent controls a monster with higher ATK then one you control, destroy it.

 **Western Attack**

Increase the ATK of one monster you control by 500 during damage calculation.


	6. Sora VS The Machine

Sora along with Yuzu and Yuya were walking back from their education school in Maiami City. Sora had caught up with them outside the school gates with a green lollipop in his mouth. A few days had passed since Yuzu and Sora's duel.

"So how are you adjusting to Maiami City, Sora?" Yuya asked. Sora threw his arms behind his head and he lifted his head.

"Yeah, I am loving it!" he replied.

"Where are you staying by the way Sora? You told us that you came here to learn at You Show and your home is a long way away. You don't know anyone here do you?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm staying in a hotel. Don't worry about that." said Sora. "I came here to study at You Show. As for my real education, I am getting it online!" The group turned a corner and were on the same route to You Show. A sound from the distance could be heard, it sounded like a speeding up car or a van. The sound got closer and closer and Sora looked around to see a black van coming closer to him. Yuya and Yuzu then looked around and saw the same thing. The black van pulled alongside Sora and the door opened. Two arms came out of the cab from a male in a suit. He grabbed Sora and pulled him into the van. Before Yuzu and Yuya could react, Sora was driven off.

 **Room**

Sora could not see anything. He had a blindfold on and was tied to a chair. No matter how much the Fusion user wiggled, he could not get free. "LET ME GO!" he kept yelling. He had been taken and had heard nothing from no one. "What do you want from me?!"

A man in a suit came in and took off the blindfold from Sora. It took a few seconds for Sora to adjust to the rooms lighting after being in the dark for a while. He was in a purple room with grey tiles. The man undid Sora's ropes attaching him to the chair. "Don't try anything funny." the man said as he left the room.

Sora looked at the man before leaving and he could see a "LDS" pin on the collar of his suit. "LDS?! Why did you kidnap me?!" As Sora looked around he could see a sliver machine with a giant touch screen in front of him. On top of it appeared to be a duel disk. It had long robotic arms.

"Welcome Sora." said a familiar voice via a loud speaker. It was Reiji Akaba's. "I am sorry I had to kidnap you but you see I know you're not from around here. I know about the different dimensions and you came to our one via the portals."

"I don't know what you're talking about?!"

"Fusion didn't exist until a few days ago. I read in a file three years ago about four different words. Ritual, XYZ, Synchro and Fusion. I thought these could be other worlds, possibly. Names just like Mars and Jupiter and I was half right. They are in fact summoning methods as well as the names of other worlds or to be correct, dimensions!"Reiji said.

"And how do you know about these other "dimensions"?!" Sora replied.

"My Father was a famous researcher and a Professor in science. He built Real Solid Vision despite being laughed at numerous times. Three years ago he disappeared and the day he left, I found one key file on his computer. They contained four very small energy and different signatures. They were different from ones here on Earth and I researched this universe and found nothing. I unlike others knew that my Father was a genius; despite being laughed at, I knew he found something. Once Yuzu and Yuya created the Pendulum, they opened up these portals in which they matched the same energy patterns. I call it the Pendulum Gateway."

"I know nothing about any of these worlds or anything. Let me go!" yelled Sora.

"Soon. After these four portals appeared, they were able to match up with the same energy signatures which were left in the file. And since these were portals, it makes sense to assume they connect to other dimensions. It was that day I knew my father had discovered something and had moved to another dimension. I don't know how he was able to travel across the multiverse but I assume it has something to do with the Pendulum." he replied.

"That doesn't explain why I am here?!" Sora replied now with more growing anger.

"Yes. Why are you here? I know nothing about any other dimensions. I don't know if they are friendly or not. Since you came from another dimension, thanks to you showing off a new summon which matches with the energy signature of Fusion, I can gain Fusion Energy from you. I have prototypes made of all the summons but I don't know how the others work outside of Pendulum and nor do we have the energy to make it work for Real Solid Vision or for any duel. I will need to gain this energy and data from each of the dimensions to be able to release these cards globally."

"So you are in it for the money?!" said Sora. "Fusions come from my home town. I can't say where since it's a secret. I am from this world!"

"I doubt it. And no I need the Summons for a different cause. I was always aware that there could be other worlds out there so I have been training my Duel School with top education in case of a threat. The facts there are now other summonings can only increase our chances against anyone who wants to come here. Before you is our Duel Bot. It is top of the range. If you can beat it then you are free to go. Simple as that."

The machine turned on, it had numerous lights flashing. A deck popped out of its side and using its robotic hands it placed the deck on its top duel disk. Sora readied his duel disk. "Fine I will take on this tin can!" he said.

 **Laboratory**

Reiji and Nakajima were watching the duel from their computer room. Numerous LDS workers were typing on their various computers. Reiji turned to face Nakajima. "Nakajima have the memory scanning machine prepared. Once we get the energy I want Sora scanned."

"Yes Sir!" replied Nakajima.

 **Duel**

Sora was prepared to face the LDS Bot. He was in deep thought. "I was told to be careful of releasing my Fusion energy but they did also say it was going to be difficult to keep it contained here in the Tribute Dimension due to Reiji's knowledge. The Professor knew that he left a file here and that once the portals opened thanks to the unknown energy, Reiji would wish to gain all the summons."

He could see the Duel Bot in front of him and he saw his duel disk shuffle its deck.

"Thankfully the Professor knew he made a mistake so he won't punish me for that. If Reiji is able to read my mind or something then I will be teleported back to Academia but the Professor does not handle failure and leaked information... I don't want to be turned into a card. I just hope that the fact I have discovered that the unknown fifth energy is in fact another summon called Pendulum, that Academia knew nothing about, it will be enough to spare me. I need to give them proof though." He continued to think.

 **Turn 1**

 **LDS BOT LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start." said the bot as yellow, green and red lights flashed. "I will Summon Red Gadget." A small red robot came to the field while crossing its arms. It had a huge white gear mounted on its back.

 **Red Gadget ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"Its effect allows me to add one Yellow Gadget from my deck to my hand." LDS Bot drew the card from its deck with its huge robotic arms then its deck shuffled. "I end with two face downs."

 **Turn 2**

 **LDS BOT LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I won't lose to some tin head! I draw!" yelled Sora. "I summon Fluffal Owl! A yellow like owl with pink streaks appeared in front of Sora. The Owl wore old style glasses.

 **Fluffal Owl ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Earth/Fairy/LVL 2**

"I can add a Polymerization when this card is summoned!" Sora added the Spell card to his hand from his deck. "Now this is what you wanted to see?! I Fusion Summon with my Fluffal Owl and Edge Imp Sabres in my hand!" Owl and Edge Imp Sabres which looked like six pairs of scissors connected via a black rod and with demon eyes inside spun around in an orange and blue whirlpool. "Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself Frightfur Tiger!" A blue tiger with black stitches across its body appeared. It had a huge black scissors right inside its body with demon eyes within its mouth. Stuffing appeared to be coming out of its body in places.

 **Frightfur Tiger ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200 Fiend/Dark/Fusion/LVL 6**

 **Laboratory**

A Fusion alert went off in the laboratory. "Sir we will begin withdrawing energy now." said Nakajima. Reiji ignored him as he had his fingers clenched thinking.

"A Fusion on the first turn. So they can be that quick." Reiji said. "This will be a great asset to us. Once we hit the Fusion target, we will be able to use the energy over and over again just like the Pendulum energy we gained."

 **Duel**

Sora pointed towards the robot with a firm finger. "When Frightfur Tiger is Fusion Summoned I can destroy cards X the amount of Fusion Materials I used! So I will destroy your two set cards! And my Tiger gains 300 attack points for each Fluffal and Frightfur on the field." said Sora. He let off a confident smirk.

 **Tiger ATK: 2200**

"Then I will counter your move with a Trap. Solemn Strike. I pay 1500 lifepoints to negate an effect of a monster and destroy it."

"No way!" replied Sora in shock.

 **LDS Bot: 4000 - 2500**

A strike of thunder appeared from inside of test room and hit Frightfur Tiger. The Tiger let out a roar as it was destroyed right in front of Sora.

 **Laboratory**

Reiji and Nakajima continued to watch. Nakajima was now holding onto a tablet and looked at it. There was a purple bar with the word "Fusion" written on it. "Sir. Fusion Energy overall is at fifty two percent. The Duel Bot is working wonders with the staple cards we gave it.

"But of course it is working." replied Reiji. "We use it to test our strongest. And this boy Sora might well be the strongest person yet."

 **Duel**

"I play Frightfur Reborn! Said Sora I can bring back my Frightfur Tiger!" A black hole appeared from the floor and Frightfur Tiger returned as its devilish eyes glowed even more.

 **Frightfur Tiger ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200 Fiend/Dark/Fusion/LVL 6**

 **Tiger ATK: 2200**

"Next I set two cards and end my turn." Sora said. Sora looked to the Security camera. "I can't let Reiji Akaba scan my memories. I just can't." he thought.

 **Turn 3**

 **LDS BOT LP: 2500 Hand: 3**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"Then it is my move. Draw" said the Duel Bot in its robotic tone. "I Summon Golden Gadget." A golden machine with a circular body appeared. It had arms and legs like a human with one eye for a head.

 **Golden Gadget ATK: 1700 DEF: 800 Machine/Light/LVL 4**

"I can now Special Summon another Gadget from my hand via its effect. I Summon Yellow Gaget."A gadget which looked like Red Gadget appeared but this time was yellow.

 **Yellow Gadget ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"When it is summoned, I can add a Green Gadget to my hand." Duel Bot added it from its deck. "Next I play a Spell. I am using Double Summon. I can Normal Summon once more. I summon Green Gadget."

 **Green Gadget ATK: 1400 DEF: 600 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"I can add a Red Gadget from my deck via its effect." Once again Duel Bot added the card from his deck to his hand. Sora begun to smirk.

"It's like a rainbow!" he said with a humoured tone. The Duel Bot remained silent along with Reiji. "Guess you guys aren't in a joking mode."

"Now with Red, Green and Yellow Gadget on my field, I play a Trap." The Trap card lifted up to reveal a huge beige robot with the three gadgets inside. "Stronghold the Moving Fortress"

"Stronghold?" Sora questioned to himself.

"This card is treated as a Trap card and a Monster Card in defence mode."

 **Stronghold the Moving Fortress ATK: 0 DEF: 0 EARTH/Machine/LVL 4**

"So what? Are Trap monsters the best LDS can do?!" Sora answered back. The Robot once again didn't answer.

"Since I control Red, Yellow and Green Gadget, I can give Stronghold 3000 attack points! I switch it into attack mode." Stronghold stood up as the Gadgets all jumped into its body. Stronghold increased in strength.

 **Stronghold ATK: 3000**

"So you were building a strong machine. Smart." said Sora.

 **Laboratory**

Reiji continued to sit and observe the duel with his hands still clenched. "Now Duel Bot has bought out a huge 3000 attack monster, Sora will be forced to counteract. If all goes to plan he will bring out a stronger Fusion monster. The stronger it is, it means more energy for us."

"Fusion Energy is at seventy four percent Sir. A stronger monster will hit the target." Nakajima replied

 **Duel**

"I attack your Tiger with my Stronghold." said Duel Bot as the huge robot launched a punch with its massive fist towards the Tiger. The fist struck the Frightfur monster and sent it flying backwards, resulting in it being destroyed.

 **Sora LP: 4000 - 3200**

"Attack Red Gadget." Red Gadget jumped out of Stronghold and slammed Sora in the stomach with a direct punch. Sora fell to the floor and clenched his stomach for a second before getting back up.

 **Sora LP: 3200 - 1900**

"Golden Gadget go." Golden Gadget attacked just like Red Gadget. It launched forward with its fist being put forward. This time Sora looked more confident.

"I play my Trap Punch-in-the-Box! If I am being attacked while you control two or more monsters, I can target that monster and negate its attack!" A purple box came to the field and unleashed a giant red fist which blocked Golden Gadget's attack. "Next I can send one monster you control to the graveyard. I take out your Stronghold!" The hand then targeted the huge robot and grabbed it. It squeezed it with all its might and destroyed the monster. "Now the targeted monster loses attack and defence equal to the destroyed monster. So your Golden Gadget loses everything!"

 **Golden Gadget ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Very well. I attack with Green Gadget."

"Sorry Mr. Robot but I play another Punch-in-the-Box!" Reiji and Nakajima looked with shock as Sora had the same Trap set twice. "I negate your attack then I send one monster you control to the graveyard!" The hand once again blocked the attack. "Now I destroy your Red Gadget and your Green Gadget will lose 1300 attack!" The hand grabbed Red Gadget and squeezed it in the same manner as it did to Stronghold.

 **Green Gadget ATK: 100 DEF: 0**

"I will attack you with Yellow Gadget!" Yellow Gadget punched Sora in the chest as the robot moved at nimble speed.

 **Sora LP: 1900 - 1200**

"I end my turn." said the machine.

 **Turn 4**

 **LDS BOT LP: 2500 Hand: 1**

 **Sora LP: 1900 Hand: 0**

"Time to win this! Draw!" yelled Sora. "I play Frightfur Fusion!" I can Fusion Summon by banishing the materials from my graveyard! I banish Frightfur Tiger and Edge Sabres from my graveyard to Fusion Summon once more!" Both of the monsters floated into the blue and orange whirlpool and spun around. "Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Frightfur Sabre Tiger!" Sora put both his hands together to form a pose as he Fusion Summoned. The monster was blue and had black lines going across its body. It had sharp blades along its body and had devil eyes inside its mouth.

 **Frightfur Sabre-Tooth ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 8**

 **Laboratory**

Alerts were going across all the monitors reading "Fusion Energy" once more. The energy bar was going up and close to one hundred percent. Nakajima looked at his tablet and smiled. "We are closer. Soon LDS will be able to create another new type of Summon."

 _SECURITY ALERT SECURITY ALERT SECURITY ALERT_

Those words flashed up on the screens as Yuzu Yuya and Gongenzaka had made their way inside LDS via a security door, with knocked out security guards scattered across the way. They walked into a small corridor which contained no guards.

"Good job Gongenzaka." Yuya said. "Your intervention was a big help." Gongenzaka punched his left fist into his right palm. "Thanks for coming!"

"I the man Gongenzaka do not condone violence. But I do not condone kidnapping a friend either." he replied.

"Yes. Thankfully we were able to follow the van to this small base place." said Yuya.

"Let's find out where Sora is!" shouted Yuzu as the three friends went looking through the rooms.

 **Duel**

"All Frightfur's gain 400 ATK thanks to Sabre-Tooth!" Sabre Tooth grew in size as it let out a massive roar.

 **Frightfur Sabre-Tooth ATK: 2800**

"Now attack Sabre-Tooth!" Sora yelled. "Attack his Golden Gadget!" Sabre-Tooth galloped forward at a mighty pace and leapt into the air while baring its almighty fangs. It caught and grabbed the Gadget in its mouth and squeezed it's fangs down, crushing Golden Gadget with an almighty explosion.

 **Duel Bot LP: 2500 - 0 Sora Wins**

The Duel Bot shut down as Sora's blue blade disappeared. Security guards ran into the room to contain Sora. They had him circled. "I knew this was going to end with me being kidnapped again!" he said.

Sora leapt onto each wall like a ninja. He was jumping to each one at such speed, that the guards were unable to grab hold of him. Sora moved so fast that the other guards all became dizzy which gave Sora the time to take a key card off one of the guards and exit the room. Sora kept running trying to avoid other guards.

Yuzu and the others were now walking down a stairway. "This has to the only place they could have taken him." she said. "We have checked everywhere else." Before anyone could make another step they saw Sora running up the stairs as fast as he could "SOR-" Yuzu tried to say before being interrupted.

"Less talking, more running!" Sora said as two guards were chasing him. Gongenzaka readied his body and stood in front of his friends. He stood firm as the guards ran into him, it was like running into a brick wall. The two guards then fell down the stairs while the others got away.

 **You Show**

"So why did Reiji Akaba take you?!" said Yuya. Everyone including Gongenzaka was now sat in You Show. An hour had passed since Sora was freed. They were on the green seats with confusion and fear.

"He wanted to take my Fusion energy by force. I don't want to give it up. It's exclusive to where I come from."

"Don't worry Sora. We will protect you!" said Gongenzaka. Gongenzaka and Sora had also become friends over the last few days and Gongenzaka felt the need to protect him as well.

"Thanks guys." Sora smiled afterwards. His smile was true and he felt a real sense of friendship.

 **Reiji Office**

"Sir they got away." said Nakajima. "But the Fusion energy is now full. We can now mass produce them along with Pendulums."

"Then our main goal is achieved." said Reiji. "I wonder what he was hiding though. Since we now have the full energy we can now make Fusions. Make that happen."

"Yes Sir." replied Nakajima.

 **Warehouse**

Night had come in over the City. Inside an abandoned warehouse which had crates everywhere, a green portal opened. The sound of an engine could be heard as a white motorcycle come speeding in.

The motorcycle pulled a spin and stopped in the warehouse. Because it was now night and full of darkness inside, the drivers outfit could not been seen but the figure got off the motorcycle and looked around.

"So where the hell am I now?" said the figure in a muffled tone thanks to the helmet. The driver had a white helmet which was then taken off. It revealed a green hair female. She had orange eyes.

 **A/N** So yeah in this universe Reiji never went to Academia and is unaware of the threats of Academia.

I know Frightfur Rebirth is Manga but his is a new universe so anything can happen.

Also it was EP 6 in which Sora used double Punch in the Box so I thought it was only right he did it here as well.

Also since Pendulum happened in Standard/Tribute Reiji was able to make prototypes earlier then summons from other Dimensions. Thanks for the follows reviews and favorite's guys, a certain female rider is going to cause a bit of trouble next time!


	7. Rin the Rider

Yuya was in his bedroom. Yuya's room had red and white tiles for flooring and various circus themed items scattered across the room. On the wall was a picture of Yusho Sakaki holding a trophy. Night had fallen outside and Yuya was looking at his deck, he kept looking over Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"How did all of this happen? What are these weird events?" he thought to himself. As Yuya was thinking, the phone in his house rung.

Downstairs was Yoko Sakaki, a blonde haired woman with a green shirt. "Yuya! It's Yuzu. She wants you to meet her outside her house." she shouted. Yuya then slide down a fireman's like pole from his room to downstairs.

"Did she say anything else?" Yuya replied.

"No but it sounded urgent." she replied.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Yuya and Yuzu were now outside Yuzu's house. The pair had been speaking for just a brief moment. "So what is wrong Yuzu?" Yuya asked.

"It's my bracelet again. Yuya, it was glowing." she replied. She flashed her wrist to Yuya and it showed a pink glow from its pink gem.

"What on earth does that mean?!" said Yuya.

"I don't know but it feels like it's guiding me to somewhere. I keep getting images of the park in my head for some reason."

"The park?! Fine I guess we should go. This pendant and your bracelet somehow glowed at the same time when you dueled Shingo. Theyare behind what happened I feel." Yuya said.

"I know." she replied. "That day it felt like we different people. I was confident and could perform all these moves, moves that I was too scared to perform in front of other people. It all started when our items glowed. Let's go."

The two quickly arrived at a park in the middle of their City. In the middle of the park was a slide and monkey bars along with other equipment. It was all placed in sand and there was numerous trees and street lights around.

They heard a loud engine from somewhere from around the park and they quickly begun to look around. "What on earth is that?!" Yuzu said. She looked down and her bracelet begun to glow quicker. A white motorcycle was seen going around the park.

"Found you!" said the biker in a female voice. The motorcycle drove up to the path in which Yuya and Yuzu were standing. Yuzu and Yuya were on one side of the path while the rider was on the other side. "Kidnappers! And why do you look just like me and Yugo!"

"Kidnappers?!" said Yuya. "Who us?! And what's a Yugo?!"

"Yes you!" said the rider. She had a white helmet on with a white short sleeved jacket. It had pink shoulder pads and pink markings across the suit. She also had long white gloves with white pants and pink kneepads. She took the helmet off and it revealed a short haired girl with green hair and light green bangs. She also had a black band on her left wrist.

"YOU... you look just like me?!" yelled Yuzu. She looked down at the girl's wrist and she was wearing a similar bracelet except it had a green gem in the middle with a different design. It was also glowing. "Who are you?!"

"You should know! I was riding back home and a green portal opened up! And I ended up being transported here! I have been driving around this City for ages and I know this isn't my home! Where am I?!"

"Portals?! You're in Miami City." said Yuya. "We didn't kidnap you."

"Of course you did. That girl looks like me and you look like my best friend, Yugo, but with different hair! What are you some sort of alien! Looking to replace us!" the girl continued to shout.

"No!" said Yuzu. "My name is Yuzu and this is Yuya! We aren't aliens. Were human! Who are you?"

"My name is Rin! And this isn't Neo Domino City." Rin said.

"New Domino City? Never heard of it." said Yuzu. "I don't know who you are but let us help."

"I won't let my kidnappers help me! It's no coincidence that you're first people who I meet. Now let's duel! I want my revenge!" A male voice came from her motorcycle and a purple double duel disk blade appeared.

 _Auto Pilot Activated - Duel Mode Online_

"You're going to duel on a motorcycle?!" said Yuzu. "And what is that style of duel disk?!"

"It's called a D-Wheel! And at least we both know what a duel is!"

"Fine. I will duel you... Let's end this ugly mess." said Yuya as he activated his red duel disk with a yellow blade.

"A different duel disk? Where am I?!" Rin thought to herself.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start by Summoning out by Performapal Drummerilla. It's a level five monster but if none of us control a monster I can Special Summon it by reducing its lever to four!" Yuya played the card on his duel disk as a huge sliver gorilla came to the field but it was wearing a top hat and its chest was made up of two drums.

 **Performapal Drummerilla ATK: 1600 DEF: 900 Earth/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Pendulum Scale 2**

Rin looked at her D-Wheel's duel interface and saw the different type of monster card. "Pendulum?! I know I entered through a portal but... am I really in another world?!"

"Another world?!" said Yuzu. "What does she mean?!"

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." said Yuya. Yuya looked at the girl, still sat on her D-Wheel. "Why are you dueling me on that?!"

"Just you wait and see you kidnapper!" she yelled as Rin pulled a wheelie on her bike and begun to ride at a furious speed around the park.

"She's riding it and dueling?!" said Yuzu. She and Yuya shared the same shocked face.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

Rin looked at the black Wrist Dealer. It had her five card hand in it and her deck. "I draw!" she yelled while her D-Wheel was on auto-pilot. "First of all I play the Spell Wind-Calling Bell Chime! I can reveal one level four or lower Windwitch monster from my hand, to then Special Summon one with the same name from my hand! I reveal my Windwitch - Ice Bell and now I can Special Summon a second one from my hand. Appear!" A small blue circle appeared alongside Rin as she rode around the park and a white witch on a blue broom come flying in. She had purple hair and wore a white outfit with a wand. She smiled as she was summoned.

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"Windwitch?" thought Yuzu.

"Now I Normal Summon the revealed Windwitch!" Another Ice Bell came out however, this one had green hair and a green like hat.

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

Rin then raised her hand into midair. "Since I Normal or Special Summoned these, I can now inflict you with 500 points of damage each!"

"What?!" yelled Yuya. "1000 points of damage already?!" Both Windwitchs floated into the air, on their brooms and raised their wands. The first Windwitch pointed the wand at Yuya and a cold breezy blast struck Yuya. He was forced to shield his eyes from the blast.

 **Yuya LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Now for the second one!" Rin yelled as the second Windwitch launched another blast, which hit Yuya once more.

 **Yuya LP: 3500 - 3000**

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Rin yelled as two set cards appeared then faded from view. Rin made a spin on her D-Wheel and then begun to ride in the opposite direction which made Yuya feel dizzy.

"Would you just stop?! What do you mean I look like someone else?!" Yuya asked. "And why do you look like Yuzu?!" Rin appeared on Yuya's duel disk's communication holoscreen.

"How am I supposed to know that?! Some portal opened and I ended up here! You're the first people who I have meant and you look just like me and my best friend! And you use some different type of card?!" Rin replied. Before Yuya could answer back, the screen faded as Rin refused to listen to Yuya. Yuya got annoyed.

"Portals?" said Yuzu. "Yuya the same portals we opened up?!

"Must be." he replied. "That boy Shingo... he said Reiji Akaba called it the Pendulum Gateway?"

"These portals appeared when I was in a tight spot against Shingo and you were concerned over me Yuya. We both created them... somehow these portals are connected to that moment when I first dueled Shingo. When we both seemed to be different people and we saw those visions of wings and dragons. Reiji must know about it! He kidnapped Sora as well!" replied Yuzu.

"Yes. But every time we have tried to speak to him since that day, he has ignored us." replied Yuya.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya LP: 3000 Hand: 3**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" yelled Yuya. "First of all I play my trap! Command Performance! Now all monsters you control are switched into defence mode and they can't change their position until your next turn!" Both Windwitches were forced to land from flying around with Rin as they switched into defence mode. "Now I am setting my Pendulum Scale!"

"Pendulum Scale?!" yelled Rin.

"I set Performapal Camelump and Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn!" yelled Yuya as two beacons of light arose in the air which contained a yellow camel and a blue unicorn. The numbers "2" appeared under Camelump and "8" under Unicorn.

 **Camelump 2 - Unicorn 8**

"Now from my hand appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" roared Yuya as a blue beam shot from the sky which contained Odd-Eyes. It spun around on the field as the mighty red dragon appeared.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7/Pendulum Scale - 4**

Rin skidded on her Duel Runner and watched in awe as this new summon happened right before her. "What on earth is this Summon?!" Pendulum Dragon?!" said Rin. "Not only does he look like Yugo but he has a Dragon aswell?!" Rin's face came across as shocked and surprised."Just where the hell am I?!"

"Another one who doesn't know about Pendulum?" Yuzu questioned. "First Sora and now this girl Rin. How could they not know about the Pendulum Summon? It was broadcast worldwide."

"I play a trap! Lost Wind!" said Rin. "If a monster is Special Summoned then I can negate its effect and its attack becomes half!" yelled Rin. The Trap spat out a blast of black like oil and it hit Odd-Eyes. Odd-Eyes roared as it became slightly weaker.

 **Odd-Eyes ATK: 1250**

"Damnit. But at least thanks to Camelump, I can inflict piercing damage." thought Yuya. "I use Camelump Pendulum effect! I target a monster I control then the monster it battles loses 800 defence points and then I can inflict piercing damage! I target Odd-Eyes and attack! Next I use my Unicorn's effect; I can add the attack points of one Performapal monster onto an Odd-Eyes monster which is attacking until the end of the battle phase! I add Drumrilla's attack onto my Dragon!"

 **Windwitch 1 DEF: 200**

 **Odd-Eyes ATK: 2850**

"Pendulum effect?! These are powerful." thought Rin as she begun to ride again on her D-Wheel. Odd-Eyes leapt into the air and unleashed a large dark beam from its mouth. The beam struck one of the grounded Windwitches and it was sent flying. While Rin was riding, she could feel and hear a loud explosion right behind her. It made her swirl on her D-Wheel.

 **Rin LP: 4000 - 1350**

"I attack now with Performapal Drummerilla! I can target a monster which battles and by using this cards effect I can bump that it's attack by 600! I will use it on its self!"

 **Drumrilla ATK: 2200**

Drummerilla started to bag on its own drums and it then let out a loud sound wave which destroyed the second Windwitch. Rin once again felt another explosion from behind as her monster was destroyed.

 **Rin LP: 1350 - 150**

"I have to end my turn there." said Yuya.

 **Odd Eyes ATK: 1250**

 **Drumrilla ATK: 1600**

"Not bad. But now you will pay for kidnapping me!" said Rin with an angry tone as she prepared to draw.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya LP: 3000 Hand: 1**

 **Rin LP: 150 Hand: 2**

"Draw!" yelled Rin as she looked at her card with a smirk. "I Normal Summon the Tuner monster Windwitch - Glass Bell!" A girl with green hair similar to Rin appeared. She was wearing a light purple outfit with a blue broom, which had a yellow bell at the end had appeared next to Rin. She was flying on the broom.

 **Windwitch - Glass Bell ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 4**

"Tuner?!" yelled Yuya. "What on earth is that?!"

"Not another new summon?!" said Yuzu as her body took an anxious pose. She clenched both her hands in front of her chest.

"I see a Tuner monster isn't from around here then!" said Rin. "I use her effect to allow me to add another Windwitch from my deck. I add Windwitch - Snow Bell. Next I play Monster Reborn so reappear my Windwitch - Ice Bell!" The monster appeared once more from a blue portal next to Rin.

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"I now hit you with another 500 points of damage!" yelled Rin, as the blast once again hit Yuya.

 **Yuya LP: 3000 - 2500**

"Now I tune my level four Ice Bell with my level three Ice Bell! I Synchro Summon!"

"SYNCHRO?!" yelled Yuya and Yuzu at the same time. Glass Bell flew into the sky and turned into a small white orb. The orb then became green rings. Ice Bell flew into the air and the green rings surrounded her. Ice Bell then became three white orbs as a blue beam then came striking through. "Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level seven! Wind Witch - Winter Bell!" The monster was an unusual design; it had a green like body with purple like fins. It had a face with blue wings and a purple like head which stretched backwards. It glowed in sliver.

 **4+3=7**

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Spellcaster/Wind/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Another new Summon..."said Yuya in shock at yet another Summon which had appeared.

"Reiji probably is absorbing this new summons energy as well!" said Yuzu.

"I use my Winter Bell's effect. I can target a Windwitch in my grave and this card gains that cards effect until the end phase! I target Ice Bell and since this monster was summoned this turn, I can hit you with 500 more points!" Winter Bell shook its green body as a bell and a white stream of wind came flying towards Yuya. This pushed him back a few steps due to its sheer power.

 **Yuya LP: 2500 - 2000**

"For someone who uses cold names, she does use burn effects." said Yuya.

"You're not funny!" yelled Rin. "You took me from my world. From my best friend! I play my other set card! My Fiendish Chain! Yugo gave this to me as a present from his own deck since he couldn't afford anything else. You don't mess with us commons! We don't have a lot but we will always fight back!"

"Commons?" questioned Yuzu. "She really isn't from around here." Chains came flying out of the card and grabbed Drumrilla. It made the Performapal yell in pain as the chains squeezed harder the more it struggled.

"Fiendish Chain stops your monster from attacking and its effects are negated. Which means your stupid looking monster can't use it's attacking increase effect! Next I play the Quick-Play Spell Double Chime! I can reactivate the effect of a Windwitch monster and the effect damage is doubled! I once again hit you with damage!" Windwitch Winter Bell once again shook its green body as the blast once again hit Yuya. "This time it is 1000 points of damage!"

 **Yuya LP: 2000 - 1000**

"Now end this Winter Bell!" roared Rin as her D-Wheel speeded up and Winter Bell once again unleashed a blast. Yuzu could only watch as Yuya was struck by another strong blast. It sent Yuya flying and making him land in a bush.

 **Yuya LP: 1000 - 0 Rin Wins**

"YUYA!" yelled Yuzu as she made her way up to him. "Are you ok?!" she said. Yuya was in the bush and covered with leafs.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just help me up please Yuzu." Yuya held out his hand and Yuzu grabbed it and pulled him up. The two looked around and could see that Rin had disappeared. "She must have driven away after she knocked me away."

"Synchro, Fusion, and Pendulum. What does this all mean." thought Yuzu to herself. "We need to find her. Reiji will be after her and I don't think she is bad Yuya." Yuzu said to Yuya.

"But she came and attacked us for no reason!"

"Yes but consider the fact she is somewhere new and is also probably scared. It's understandable." Yuya nodded in agreement.

 **Office**

Reiji was watching the footage of the duel via his holoscreen. He had been watching it over and over again since LDS had cameras across the City. "So Synchro Summoning is adding monsters levels together and one must be a Tuner. Another new and powerful summon." he said to himself. Nakajima appeared via a holoscreen.

"Sir. Synchro energy has hit one hundred percent. It appears unlike Sora, we were able to gain the full amount of energy to reproduce and reuse in one go. Our energy catching systems are waiting the last two to appear."

"Interesting." said Reiji. He looked at Rin closer and zoomed in on the holoscreen and saw the sliver and green bracelet. "Just like Yuzu. She wears a bracelet and I don't think that's a coincidence as Yuzu produced heavy Pendulum energy along with Yuya who wears a piece aswell.

"Do you wish for me to capture this girl rider and Yuzu aswell as the boy?" said Nakajima.

"No. I only captured Sora to see about his dimension and read his mind; I don't wish to do such evil acts on a regular basis. Yuzu and Yuya won't provide anything new so kidnapping them wouldn't provide any advantage. While this girl could give me information about her dimension but she seems to be a skilful rider, we won't capture her so easy. It's time we talk to Yuya and Yuzu directly and while there distracted we can try and find Sora and girl."

"Yes Sir."

 **OC Card**

 **Rin**

 **Double Chime/Quick-Play Spell**

Target one Windwitch monster which has activated it's effect this turn, reactivate it's effect and if it dealt effect damage then double the damage inflicted.

 **A/N** Thanks for the reviews etc again.

 **VTXD -** Thank you and Merry Christmas to you and everyone else.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r -** Well Synchro just came true and thanks.

 **Tobias97 -** Thank you. But sometimes the situation will call for a OC card here and there at times. But yes this fic will be mostly cards already in existence and from the anime.


	8. The Meeting

Yuzu along with Yuya were waiting in a corridor. The same corridor in which they waited in before to see Reiji Akaba. The two were waiting to see the CEO after being given a personal invitation to see him.

"About time he called us here." said Yuya to Yuzu.

"Yeah. But he's calling us here on his terms. We have been trying to get him to speak to us for a long time now. Why the wait?" Yuzu replied. Yuya could read the concern on her face and he agreed.

"Well let's wait and see. Synchro, Fusion and Pendulum. And we was there for all of it." replied Yuya. "We need to know what's up." The doors opened up and inside was Reiji Akaba sat at his desk. The two walked in.

"Yuzu Hiiragi... and Yuya Sakaki." he said. "Please come in and take a seat." said Reiji. He held out his hand to signal them to sit down. The two did and were now sitting in front of Reiji's desk.

"Thank you for seeing us at last." said Yuzu in a sarcastic tone. "Now would you mind telling us why you kidnapped our friend Sora?!" Reiji stood up.

"I apologize. But you must understand. Sora and the girl who appeared on that bike... Rin. Both are not from this world. I needed to see Sora's memories to see where he truly came from. And I would have done this had you and your big friend not saved him." said Reiji.

"Another world? So you did see my duel against Rin!" said Yuya.

"Yes. I have now gained Fusion, Synchro and Pendulum energy." Reiji replied. "And I don't just mean another world. I mean another dimension."

"Dimension? Hang on, you mean Sora and that girl who looks like me are not even from our universe?!" said Yuzu in shock. Reiji pushed up his glasses turning the frames into white, he then sat down.

"That's exactly what I am saying. You see these summons didn't exist until these two people appeared. My father was a researcher and one day he disappeared." Reiji looked at Yuya with an evil stare. "These energy's were not from this universe. I looked and looked but could not find a match so I left it. However after Yuzu's duel with Shingo and your item reacting to the duel, these portals triggered my alert system to the same energy's."

"You're talking about the "Pendulum Gateway"" said Yuzu.

"Yes. You and Yuya created portals to other dimensions. The Pendulum came from this dimension and it created the gateway to the others. It's as if the Pendulum links all the summons." Reiji replied.

"How... how did we create it?!" said Yuya.

"I have no idea. Cleary you two are linked to the other dimensions along with this girl Rin. She does look like you Yuzu. Sora I assume travelled via the portals. Reiji stood up and looked out of his office window. "These dimensions. There are five. Our dimension and four others. Synchro, Fusion and two others. XYZ and Ritual."

"Ritual and XYZ?! So there are two more summons?!" said Yuzu in shock.

"Yes. And I have no idea how they work nor do I have the energy to reproduce them in our dimension. We must wait until people of those dimensions appear here." Reiji replied.

"How can we trust you!" said Yuya. Reiji turned back around and gave an evil stare to Yuya once more.

"Because my father disappeared. And now I'm certain he crossed the dimensions. He was a famous scientist and I knew he was working on something. Yuya Sakaki, your father is to blame for my father's disappearance!" yelled Reiji pointing towards Yuya. Yuya's face painted a picture of disbelief and shock.

"What do you mean?! My father disappeared three years ago." replied Yuya. Yuzu remained silent.

"Yes, the same time as mine disappeared! You might not know this Yuya, but my father and your father were good friends. Real Solid Vision. You know about it?"

"Yes... my father made it and built it." said Yuya. "He..." Reiji slammed his fists down.

"WRONG! Yusho Sakaki took the idea and stole the credit! My father entrusted Yusho to help him develop it and Yusho went and made it famous around the world without giving credit!" replied Reiji in a furious tone.

"What?!" replied Yuzu. "Yusho would never do such a thing!"

"He would. We have all the proof that my father made Real Solid Vision. Yes Yusho helped, but he took the credit."

"Even if that was the case." said Yuya. "I'm sure my father would never do such a thing!"

"Then why did he never mention any of this to you? You don't know about Leo Akaba. The great mind that was laughed at for trying to make monsters real. Yusho gained my father's trust and went behind his back! He disappeared shortly after!"

"How do you know this? Where is your proof?!" said Yuzu.

"You mean the numerous footage we have of the argument and the photos. My father was in none of the photos when Real Solid Vision came about. Because he was so angry at Yusho Sakaki, he was annoyed with the world. Somehow he crossed the dimensions to flee away from this terrible world! And terrible people like Yusho Sakaki! No matter how hard we looked, we could not find him. He must have crossed the dimensions since he took all of his things."

"My father is not a terrible person!" yelled back Yuya now standing up in rage. Yuya's eyes begun to glow a dark red colour. Yuzu didn't see this but Reiji did. He paused for a minute and looked shocked. "That's why you didn't want me to duel Shingo! You hate me!"

"I am not fond of the son of Yusho Sakaki, yes. But since you are connected to the dimensions, then you, Yuzu as well as I must work together to sort this out."

"NEVER!" yelled Yuya. His eyes burnt a deeper red.

"YUYA!" yelled Yuzu. Yuzu stood up and held Yuya by the arm. "Enough already!" Yuzu's bracelet begun to glow. Reiji noticed this aswell. "Calm down." Yuya looked at Yuzu and he begun to calm himself down. He took to his seat.

"I believe there is a threat out there." said Reiji. "I believe my father was onto something about these energy's before the whole backstabbing occurred. I believe he knew a threat was coming. We must use this Pendulum Gateway to our advantage. We might be the only dimension with all of the summons."

"So you want us to somehow get you Ritual and XYZ energy?!" said Yuya.

"Exactly. I need to analyze the memories of Sora and Rin. I need to know who we can trust. I need you to trust me and let me have them." said Reiji. Yuzu and Yuya looked at each other.

"You stole Sora right in front of me!" said Yuzu. "I don't trust you to keep him or that girl safe! And we don't know about these other dimensions? Just because there were on a file does not mean Sora and Rin are not from this world! We won't help you capture these Ritual and XYZ energy's." Reiji stood up once more.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. It's a shame to see you have a small mind. Maybe one day someone will teach us about these dimensions. I thought I could reason with you and maybe you would let me look at Sora. But I guess we will have to capture him and the girl by force." Yuya and Yuzu looked blank faced with shock once more.

"We won't let you have him!" yelled Yuya.

"That's not your call to make. I thought that you two would provide no new information so scanning your memories would provide anything new. I thought it was just your items which were important. But seeing you two in person... I feel I must capture and secure you two along with your items "Reiji clicked a button on his desk and several bodyguards came rushing into the room."Secure them."

"What are you doing?!" yelled Yuzu as the bodyguards got closer.

"You snake Akaba!" yelled back Yuya. Yuya and Yuzu both placed their duel disks on their wrists as they prepared to battle. Reiji appeared to share no great joy in this. He clicked another button.

"Secure Sora and Rin." he said.

 **Hotel**

In Sora's hotel room, Sora was looking at his duel disk and looking at pictures of a castle. It was Academia. Just then Sora could hear loud thumping on his hotel door, as men in suits then kicked down the door.

"Sora. Come with us peacefully." said one. Sora quickly put on his duel disk and activated it.

 **Road**

Rin was riding around the City and then she saw a black car follow her. It had been following her for a while. "I guess these guys must be this world's security?" she thought.

"Girl on the Duel Runner. Pull over now." said a man via a loud speaker.

"Don't think so." said Rin. Her purple two edged duel disk blade appeared on her duel runner.

 **A/N** And we are back. Thanks everyone for the follows and reviews and favourites. Any mistakes please say if you can.


	9. In Danger

Rin was racing along on her D-Wheel, as the men inside the van continued to chase. The roof of the van slid open and a man in a LDS suit appeared with a black duel disk with a red blade. He was standing inside the car while looking out from the top. "If you want a duel girl then you have got it."

"Very well! Men before ladies!" she said.

"Fine. I play the Spell Feast of the Wild LV5! I can Special Summon two level five Warrior monsters with their effects negated from my hand. Appear Lava and Swamp Battleguard!" A large red ogre holding a brown club with spikes appeared along with a green orge also with a club. "I now tribute these two to Tribute Summon!" Both orges disappeared from the field.

"Tribute Summon?" asked Rin. "There's another summon?!"

"Tribute Summon works like this. By removing one monster from my field I can summon a level five or six monster. By removing two I can bring out a level seven or eight. And here comes a level eight! Battleguard King!" The monster was a huge red ogre in purple amour. It had a large club.

 **Battleguard King ATK: 3000 DEF: 1100 Earth/Warrior/LVL 8**

"Next I play the Spell Battleguard Crush! If a Battleguard was tributed this turn then you take it's attack points as damage! If there was two I pick! I will inflict you with Swamp Battleguard which was 1800!" said the man. Battleguard King swung it's club around and hit the riding Rin's D-Wheel . It hit the back tire and made Rin do a wheelie due to pressue of the hit.

 **Rin LP: 4000 - 2200**

Rin fought hard to regain control of her D-Wheel. It skidded along the highway and after a few seconds she managed to gain control. "Not bad." she said.

"That's not all. I set a card and end my turn!"

"I draw!" yelled Rin as she took a card from her wrist dealer. I play the Spell Wind-Calling Bell Chime! I can reveal one level four or lower Windwitch monster from my hand to then Special Summon one with the same name from my hand! I reveal my Windwitch - Ice Bell and now I can Special Summon a second one from my hand. Appear!" A small blue circle appeared alongside Rin as she rode around the highway and a white witch on a blue broom came flying in. She had purple hair and wore a white outfit with a wand.

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"Now I Normal Summon the revealed Windwitch!" Another Ice Bell came out however this one had green hair and a green like hat.

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"When these cards are summoned I can hit you with 500 points of damage. So take 1000!" shouted Rin. Each Windwitch flew into the air and launched their wands down to the riding LDS truck. A heavy blast of wind came from each stick, hitting the man twice.

 **Man LP: 4000 - 3000**

"Fine!" replied the male. "I play the Trap Battleguard Rage! I increase the attack points of Battleguard King by 2000!"

 **Battleguard King ATK: 5000**

"Not a problem. I won't even touch your monster!" said Rin in a confident tone. The male was caught by surprise.

"Won't even touch it?"

"Since I control two Windwitchs monsters, I can bring out the tuner Windwitch - Snow Bell!" A sliver like bell with yellow stripes and white wings came on the field. It made a bell ringing noise.

 **Windwitch - Snow Bell ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I tune these monsters together!" The two Ice Bell's flew into green circles as the summon happened.

 **3+3+1=7**

"Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell!" Rin's monster from before returned. It flew alongside Rin while she rode on her D-Wheel.

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Spellcaster/Wind/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I use her effect! I can gain the effect of a Windwitch in my grave! I take Ice Bell's effect and hit you with another 500 lifepoints!"Winter Bell shaked it's green body as a bell and a white stream of wind came flying towards the male. He took further damage as he felt another strong, icey breeze.

 **Man LP: 3000 - 2500**

"Next I am playing the Spell, Synchro Shrink!" said Rin as she played the Spell onto her purple duel disk. "If I control a Synchro monster then I can target a monster on your field with a higher attack! Your monsters attack is reduced to my Winter Bell! If the monster had more then 2000 attack points then I can draw a card! " A green light shot out of Rin's card and hit Battleguard King. The ogre begun to shrink in size. Rin then drew a card to her hand.

 **Battleguard King ATK: 2400**

"What did you do to my beast?!"

"I gave it a haircut! Next i'm playing another Spell! Synchro Cracker! I return a Synchro monster on my field back to my extra deck then all monsters with less or equal attack points are destroyed!" Rin took Ice Bell from her duel disk and returned it to her extra deck slot. Yellow like beams came and slashed Battleking, destroying it in the process. "I might have lied about not touching it." said Rin with a smirk. "I play the final card in my hand! Synchro Shift! If a Synchro monster was returned to my Extra Deck during this turn then I can Special Summon it! Reappear Winter Bell!"

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Spellcaster/Wind/Synchro/LVL 7**

"No way..." said the suit.

"Yes way! Attack Winter Bell!" Winter Bell flew into the air and wiggled it's bell like body and sent a massive soundwave towards the male.

 **Man LP: 2500 - 100**

"I end my turn!" said Rin with a confident smirk afterwards.

"Fine. I draw!" yelled the male. He looked at his hand and had another Battleguard King in his hand. "A level eight! I can't do anything with this!" he said. Rin looked at him as she drove. "I... I end my turn." stuttered the guard. Rin knew she had the chance to win.

"My turn then. Attack and end this Winter Bell!" Winter Bell once again let out a soundwave attack. It hit the male and the car, it made the vehicle swirl as if the driver was drunk. The male screamed as he lost the duel.

 **Man LP: 100 - 0 Rin Wins**

The car while swirling hit the sidewalk, this impact made the car spin around. As the car spun around Rin took the chance and sped off at high speed. The car continued to spin and eventually flipped over, it landed on it's side. The man got out of the car along with the driver. They both then looked on at the road with bemusement. "That... that attack felt real but there was no Action Field? Who is she?!" one of them said.

 **Hotel**

Sora was dueling in his hotel room. The LDS guard's were watching as another guard was dueling Sora. "I shall start!" yelled the guard. "I Summon Sabersaurus!" said the guard as a huge red dinsoaur came to the field. It had a huge horns on it's head.

 **Sabersarus ATK: 1900 DEF: 500 Dinosaur/Earth/LVL 4**

"I now play the Spell Double Summon! I Tribute my Sabersarus to Normal Summon once more thanks to this Spell! Appear Frostsaurus!" Another dinosaur came to the field however this time it was taller and leaner then the last monster. It was sliver and white, the colours moved across it's body. It looked like it was covered in energy.

 **Frostsaurus ATK: 2600 DEF: 1700 Dinosaur/Water/LVL 6**

"I end my turn boy!" said the guard.

"Someone likes his dinosaurs." said Sora in a cheeky tone. "I draw! I play Polymerization and Fusion Summon monsters in my hand!"

"That card... the reason why Mr Akaba wants us to capture you!" said the guard caught out by the sudden Fusion Summon.

"I fuse in my hand Fluffal Leo and Edge Imp Saw!" yelled Sora as he clasped his hands together in a pose. A stuffed lion like toy and a saw blade with demon eyes both flew up, they spun around in a blue and orange whirlpool. "Appear Frightfur Leo!" yelled Sora as a beige looking demonic beast came to the field. It stood on it's back legs. It had a huge sawblade running through the center of it's body, with sawblades also running through it's head. The guards looked in horror at this horrific looking monster.

 **Frightfur Leo ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Fiend/Dark/Fusion/LVL 7**

"Scared yet boys?" said Sora. "Now I use his effect! I target one monster you control and destroy it! Then you take damage equal to it's attack!" Leo jumped in the air as several sawblades came flying from monster. The sawblades one by one slashed Frostsaurus. After the final one slashed acrossed the Dinosaur, it then split into several pieces before exploding. The guard could only shield his eyes from the blast.

 **Guard LP: 4000 - 1400**

"Attack and end this Leo!" Leo leapt into the air and this time launched a direct attack with it's sawblades. The blades hit the guard who then went flying backwards. He flew into the other guards behind him, knocking him and his fellow guards out.

 **Guard LP: 1400 - 0 Sora Wins**

Sora walked over to the guards and looked to his duel disk. "Damnit. I could have got myself a whole herd of cards. But this duel disk doesn't perform carding. Sooner I can deliver the two back to Academia then I can enjoy the fun." said Sora who took a lollipop from his pocket and placed it into his mouth and smirked. "Guess I need a new hideout."

 **LDS Office**

Yuzu and Yuya were facing off against more guards. Reiji had departed his office thanks to some swirly stairs. The guards surrounded Yuzu and Yuya as they were dueling several guards at once.

Yuzu looked at Yuya and he looked back to her. "No way can we take these guys all on." she said.

"I know but what can we do?!" said Yuya in response.

"I... I have no idea." said Yuzu as several different high level monsters all begun to close in on the two.

"Your move then." said one guard who smirked. Yuzu and Yuya were continuing to be squeezed by a tightening line of guards. They both gritted their teeth. As the guards got even closer then Yuzu and Yuya could feel something. Yuzu's bracelet begun to glow a bright pink and Yuya's glowed blue. The bright lights blinded the entire guards as Yuzu and Yuya suddenly begun to gain their pink and red tinted eyes from before. They both then seemed to gain more confidence as shown in their body language.

"This duel is unfair!" yelled Yuzu. "I need your help Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" Yuzu took the card from her deck and played it on her duel disk as her red ace came to the field.

"Take to the skies Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix!" yelled Yuya. As he placed a Pendulum card on his duel disk. A orange phoenix came out with a top hat.

"How... How did you summon those without playing Pendulums!" yelled a guard.

"Were not dueling!" yelled Yuzu. "Go Mozarta! ECHO SOUNDWAVE!" Mozarta flew into the sky and pulled out her wand. She unleashed a loud sound effect towards the guards. Each guard heard the sound and immediately fell to the floor holding their eyes. They screamed in pain.

"Now Phoniex!" yelled Yuya. Phoniex flew into the sky and unleashed a fire blast which smashed one of the offices windows. Yuzu jumped into Mozarta's arms and Yuya jumped onto the back of his Phoniex. Each one flew out of the window, with their monsters transporting them. The guards could only look on, as their ears hurt from the pain.

 **Top Of A Building**

Yuzu and Yuya were now sitting on top of a building, which was somewhere in the City. They had returned to normal and their eyes were back to normal.

"We... we went back into that state of mind." said Yuzu.

"How did we bring monsters to life? There was no Real Solid Vison field in play? Those monsters should have just been holograms." questioned Yuya to himself. As Yuzu and Yuya got up the pair both felt a pain rush in their heads. Both yelled in pain as they fell to the floor. Both seemed to fall unconscious and enter some dream world. Yuzu's bracelet glowed as did Yuya's Odd-Eyes and Pedant.

Yuzu couldn't see anything but she could hear someone yelling in a female voice. She could only hear certain words as others were fuzzy. _"Stop ... dragons ... boys... protect ...!"_

Yuya was also the same. He was unable to see but could only hear a male voice which sounded demonic. _"Nature... girls ... time... die!"_ The visons then stopped _as_ Yuya and Yuzu both took a breath in as they returned to consciousness.

"What the hell just happened?!" yelled Yuzu with fear.

 **City**

Rin had stopped and looked at her green bracelet. It was glowing green similar to Yuzus. "What the hell is happening." she said.

Somewhere in a back ally in Miami City, a black portal opened. Two figures appeared in battered cloaks. One stepped out with brown boots on and the other stepped out with brown shoes. "So this is another Dimension." said a male voice.

"Yes it is." said the other in a female voice. She lifted up her hood to reveal a long dark purple hair with light purple bangs. She shared a face similar to Yuzu and Rin. She lifted up her wrist and saw a yellow and sliver bracelet. It glowed with a yellow light.

"It's glowing... just like before." said the male. "When Academia attacked and that girl who looked like you." said the male as he lifted up his hood to reveal a blue and black haired male.

"Well, we are here in the Tribute Dimension since we overheard someone close to Leo Akaba lives here. He can get us to where they took Yuto." said the girl. "We will teach him not to mess with XYZ. Especially not Ruri and Shun Kurosaki!" she said with a angry tone.

 **A/N** Thanks for the reviews etc again. It does mean alot. Im happy to see the reception to the Ritual Dimension. I just wanted to do it, I know it's not Extra Deck but I see loads of fun in it. I used Synchro Cracker's real card effect since the anime doesn't let it use the same ATK.

 **Tobias97 -** Haha I knew someone would figure it out. Yes it will be based on DM. It will be quite old fashioned indeed.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r -** The names of the characters are already in play in the show. /Tease

 **necronlordj1 -** Funny you said that. I always planned for XYZ to enter here.

 **OC Cards**

 **Synchro Shrink/Spell**

Target one Synchro monster you control and one monster your opponent controls with a higher ATK. Reduce the opponents monster to the targeted Synchro monster's ATK. If it's ATK had more then 2000 ATK then your Synchro monster then you can draw a card.

 **Synchro Shift/Spell**

Special Summon one Synchro monster which was returned to your Extra Deck this turn.

 **Battleguard Crush/Spell**

If a Battleguard was used for a Tribute Summon this turn then inflict the ATK of that monster as battle damage. If you Tributed more then one you can pick.


	10. XYZ Invasion

Ruri and Shun had dumped their cloaks. Ruri wore a sleeveless cream shirt with tattered black pants. Shun had a large blue coat. Both had red scarfs somewhere on their bodies. Ruri had hers by her waist while Shun wore it around his neck.

The pair was walking down an alleyway which was deserted. It had a few garbage bins knocked over. They looked around and continued to walk. "We will find Reiji Akaba and get him to take us to Fusion." said Shun.

"No idea how the dimensions opened up. We thought that only Academia had that power." Ruri replied while walking. "Thank goodness that the Resistance had Faker who was able to stabilize the power and let us cross the dimensions as well."

Yuya and Yuzu were walking on the other side of the street and were about to turn into the same alleyway. Yuya and Yuzu were still recovering from their shocking experience. The two had told each other about it. "Dragons." said Yuya. "That's twice now I have seen something about that."

"Yes and I saw wings before. I also heard something about saving the world. What does it mean?" Yuzu replied. Yuzu's bracelet begun to glow pink once more, it took the two by surprise. "What now?!"

Ruri's bracelet had been glowing yellow once again. "Is that blue haired girl around here?! The one who tried to take my bracelet?!" she said.

Yuya and Yuzu had turned into the alleyway and had seen Ruri and Shun. The two girls looked at each other with shock. "ANOTHER ONE?!" they both shouted at the same time. Yuzu had seen Rin and Ruri had seen another girl but the two had not seen each other before.

"Who... who are you?!" said Yuzu.

"Me? What about you?! Are you that girl from Academia?! Why did you change your hair colour!" Ruri replied.

"Academia?! Who are they!" said Yuzu. "And no I am not!"

"Then why do you look like me?!" she replied.

"I don't know but, there are now three of us! There's another girl who uses Synchro!" Yuzu replied.

"Synchro?! So another dimension crossed to here. There's a girl from Fusion as well. So that's four." Ruri said to herself. Before Yuzu could reply, Ruri and Shun looked at Yuya.

"Yuto?" questioned Shun. "I thought you had got kidnapped?!" Shun begun running towards Yuya but Ruri grabbed him with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"That's not Yuto. He doesn't have red and green hair." said Ruri. Yuya looked confused.

"Who is this Yuto guy? Don't you mean Yugo?" He said.

"Who?!" replied Ruri who only added to the confusion. "Look we came here to meet Reiji Akaba. I don't know why she looks like me and why you look like Yuto but we need to see him now!"

"We can't. He just tried to attack us!" said Yuzu. "You're from another dimension?!"

"Enough talk." yelled Shun. "These guys are clearly Academia. We won't be fooled." Shun activated his XYZ duel disk which caught Yuya and Yuzu by surprise. It had a blue blade. "I will thrash you Fusion scum!"

"Shun! There's no evidence!" shouted Ruri. Shun ignored her.

"Fine. I have had enough of this confusion! Time for answers." said Yuzu as she placed her pink duel disk on her wrist. The band connected around her wrist. "Duel!" she yelled. Both Yuya and Ruri were forced to go to the sidelines.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start with this." said Yuzu. "I set my Pendulum Scales with DuPre The Melodious Cellist and Argerich The Melodious Pianist!"

"Pendulum?! What the hell is that?! said a stunned Shun. "I thought this was the Tribute Dimension?!" Yuzu slammed the cards onto either side of her duel disk as two blue beacons appeared on her field while the world "Pendulum" appeared on her duel disk. Argerich had green hair and was sat on a piano and While DuPre had pink hair and held a cello as they arose above the field.

 **DuPre The Melodious Cellist Scale 1 - Argerich The Melodious Pianist Scale 9**

"With this I can Special Summon monsters between levels two and eight!" shouted Yuzu. Shun and Ruri continued to look shocked.

"We knew about the other Summons thanks to the Academia students we caught but the Resistance said nothing about this?!" said Ruri.

"Resistance? Who are Academia?" said Yuzu.

"You know who!" said an angry Shun. "So a new Summon was created... Academia's powers are mighty." he thought.

"Fine. From my hand appear! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" A beam came from the sky and showed off her ace. Mozarta had a long wand and her dress was half red and half green.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 LIGHT Fairy/Pendulum/ LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"I end my turn with a face down." said Yuzu. Shun gritted his teeth.

"I have no idea what this Pendulum is but time to show you what the Resistance can do!" replied a annoyed Shun.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" he yelled. "I Summon my Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!" A loud eagle like noise could be heard as a green and black armoured bird flew onto the field. It had a red logo on its chest.

 **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius ATK: 1300 DEF: 1600 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"Next if I Summoned him then this turn I can Special Summon another from my hand!" Shun played another on his blue bladed duel disk. Another Vanishing appeared next to Shun.

 **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius ATK: 1300 DEF: 1600 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"Two of the same monster." said Yuya.

"Next since I control a Vanishing Lanius then Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius can come out to play from my hand!" Another mechanical bird came to the field expect this one was purple and with blue plates.

 **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius ATK: 500 DEF: 1500 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"I now overlay the two level four monsters of Fuzzy Lanius and Vanishing Lanius!" Shun yelled.

"Overlay?!" said Yuzu.

"When two monsters of the same level are on the field we can overlay them and bring out a XYZ monster." Ruri stated from the sidelines. "Those two monsters go underneath the XYZ monster and act as support for it."

"Stop acting like you don't know about XYZ!" shouted Shun.

"XYZ?! The fourth Summon." thought Yuzu.

Both monsters became different auras, Fuzzy became green while Vanishing became purple. Both flew into a golden and black whirlpool which had now formed on the field. "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! XYZ Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! RaidRaptor - Force Strix in defense mode!" A large purple aura appeared and begun to take the shape of another bird. The aura faded and a golden and blue eagle was now summoned. It had the mechanic look of the previous Raidraptors and it had green like lights on its joints. It was circled by purple beams.

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ RNK: 4**

"Amazing." said Yuzu. "What are those beams though?!"

"Overlay units." said Ruri. "Show her Shun." Ruri continued to show off her nice attitude but Shun continued to not follow her example.

"Like my sister said." Shun shouted.

"Sister?!" yelled Yuya and Yuzu. Shun ignored them.

"I detach a Overlay Unit to add another Winged Beast from my deck to my hand!" One of the purple overlay units disappeared from the monster and a card popped out of Shun's deck. "I readd a Vanishing Lanius! And since the monster I used as a overlay unit was Fuzzy Lanius, when it leaves the field I can readd another Fuzzy Lanius to my hand from my deck!" Shun added another to his hand once more. "Since I control another Vanishing Lanius I can Special Summon my second Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius!"

 **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius ATK: 500 DEF: 1500 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"I overlay once more with Fuzzy and Vanishing!" Once more a golden and black whirlpool formed and another Raidraptor - Force Strix appeared.

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ RNK: 4**

"Now my two monsters gain more attack and defence!" yelled Shun as the two birds glowed in yellow aura. "Now my Force Strix gains 500 attack and defence for each Winged Beast I control despite its self!"

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix X2 ATK: 600 DEF: 2500**

"Now I detach another overlay unit from my newly summoned Force Strix! I add Raidraptor - Singing Lanius and now I Special Summon it since I control a face up XYZ monster!" The monster was a brown and golden plated bird.

 **Raidraptor - Singing Lanius ATK: 100 DEF: 1500 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"I Special Summon from my hand, Raidraptor - Pain Lanius! Since I control a Raidraptor with a level! I target a Raidraptor I control and this card becomes that cards level until the end phase! I treat it as a level four by targeting Singing!" The monster was a larger green Raidraptor. It had red underneath wings.

 **Raidraptor - Pain Lanius ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 1 (4)**

"I take damage equal to Singing Lanius' attack or defense. I can choose and I will take the 100 points of damage from its attack!" Shun felt barely a pinch as he lost 100 points.

 **Shun LP: 4000 - 3900**

"Another level four? He can't XYZ Summon again could he?!" said Yuzu to herself.

"I can and will! I overlay my remaining Singing Lanius and Pain to XYZ Summon my final Force Strix!"

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ RNK: 4**

"Now all three gain attack and defence!"

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix X3 ATK: 1100 DEF: 3000**

"Three of the same monster in one turn. That's insane." said Yuzu. Yuzu and Yuya were still in shock this time however Shun and Ruri were now the ones with calm faces.

"I detach one overlay unit from Force Strix number three to add another Singing Lanius. I Special Summon him once more in defence mode!"

 **Raidraptor - Singing Lanius ATK: 100 DEF: 1500 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix X3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 3500**

Yuzu shook her head. "What am I thinking. I was caught by surprise that I forgot my trap!" she shouted. Shun and Ruri looked caught out by this statement. "I play the Trap Melodious Mute! I target a Special Summoned Melodious monster then all monsters you control below that cards level have their effects negated! I target level eight Mozarta and now take those level four Raidraptors!" A sound wave came from the trap and aimed towards each of the monsters. Shun let off a confident smile. The sound wave it each monster however it deflected off the three Force Stricks. Yuzu looked at her duel disk and could only see one monster with negated effects, which was Singing Lanius. "What happened?!"

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book. XYZ monsters don't have levels they have ranks! So your trap is useless!" said Shun with a cocky tone. Ruri continued to look embarrassed and fearful of what Shun was doing.

"Rank?! Impossible." said Yuya.

"Says the person whose dimension doesn't just use Tribute Summoning and is also from Academia!" said Shun. "I end my turn with a set card."

"We don't know how Pendulum came about." said Yuzu. "All we had was Tribute before it came about and we don't know nothing about this Academia?!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Shun LP: 3900 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" yelled Yuzu. "She smiled at her newly drawn card. "Using my set Pendulum Scale I Pendulum Summon out my Bass the Melodious Songstress!" Another beam came from the sky and this beam was green. A long green haired woman in a purple like outfit with long green gloves came onto the field. She let out a singing pitch.

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 5 - Scale 4**

"I use her effect. I can halve her attack and defence to then change the attack and defence of one monster you control! I change a Force Strix!"

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 1200 DEF: 900**

 **Force Strix ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"So what?" said Shun.

"This is why! Since your monsters are all in defense mode that helps me alot. Since Bass can inflict piercing damage!" replied Yuzu. Shun's face painted a shocked picture, he knew he had helped Yuzu. "Now attack the now changed Force Strix!" Bass floated into the air and opened her mouth. This created a sound wave like attack and hit the Force Strix. It created a heavy blast as the bird was destroyed.

 **Shun LP: 3900 - 2700**

"I now use DuPre's Pendulum effect!"

"Pendulum effect?" said Ruri.

"Pendulum cards are treated as Spells while in the Pendulum Zone. Dupre can add the attack of one Special Summoned Melodious monster to another! I transfer Bass' attack to Mozarta!" replied Yuzu.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 3800**

"Next I play a Spell! Vocal Change! I can transfer the current attack and defence as well as a effect of one Special Summoned Melodious monster to another by banishing the monster! Mozarta gains Bass' effects and stats!" Bass disappeared from the field as a yellow glow left her body to surround and eventually cover Mozarta in a golden aura.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 5000 DEF: 2900**

"I now reuse the effect. I halve my Mozarta's attack and defence to change another Force Strix to zero!" Another Force Strix was hit by a blast from Mozarta's wand.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2500 DEF: 1450**

 **Force Strix ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Now attack the second Force Strix!" yelled Yuzu as Mozarta flew into the air and waved her wand. Her piano like wings expanded and glowed one by one. She threw down her wand and a large blue beam came from it. It hit the Raidraptor, destroying it. Shun felt the blast.

 **Shun LP: 2700 - 200**

"I end my turn." Yuzu said. Shun and Ruri looked at each other.

"Time to end this!" yelled Shun.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Shun LP: 200 Hand: 3**

"Draw!" he yelled. "I am playing my set Trap Card! XYZ Rank Change! I return a face up XYZ monster from my field to my Extra Deck then I Special Summon a monster with the same Rank, as long as it's the same type! It then gains the previous XYZ monsters overlay units! Return Force Strix!" Force Strix turned into a purple aura which shot back to Shun. Shun placed the card back into his Extra Deck. "Appear Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" A large purple armoured bird came to the field. It had sharp spikes on its wings.

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/RNK 4**

Rise Falcon landed on the field as the Force Strix's one overlay unit transferred to it. The purple overlay unit continued to spin around this new monster.

"Another XYZ monster." said Yuya. "Be careful Yuzu."

"It's too late for that!" said Shun. "We came to this dimension to take Reiji Akaba and no one will stand in our way! I use it's one overlay unit and now this card gains the current attack of all face up Special Summoned monsters you control!" The overlay unit disappeared and a yellow aura floated from Mozarta towards Rise. Rise then glowed as it powered up.

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 2600**

"This card can attack only Special Summoned monsters. Next I Normal Summon out Vanishing Lanius from my hand!"

 **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius ATK: 1300 DEF: 1600 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"I overlay it with my level four Singing Lanius!" replied Shun. Both monsters entered the golden and black whirlpool as the shape of a new bird took shape.

"How many XYZ monsters does this guy have?!" thought Yuzu as he face begun to show struggle. Her eyes started to twitch.

"Appear Rank four! Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon!" A sliver played eagle with blue wings came to the field.

 **Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/RNK 4**

"Now attack Mozarta, Rise Falcon!" yelled Shun. Rise Falcon flew into the air and the monster which was now made of pure fire took the form of a much bigger came flying down towards Yuzu's monster and hit it straight on. The monster was wiped out and Yuzu was sent flying backwards.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 3900**

"If Blade Burner is XYZ Summoned and my opponent has at least 3000 more lifepoints. Then Blade Burner gains 3000 attack points!" yelled Shun as Blade Burner glowed in a fiery aura. Yuzu could just about lean forward while she was on the ground.

 **Blade Burner ATK: 4000**

"YUZU!" yelled Yuya as Shun commanded the attack forward. Blade Burner flew into the air and dive-bombed in a vicious assault. It collided with Yuzu and sent her flying backwards once more. This time she was flipped and rolled over the alleyway due to the hit.

 **Yuzu LP: 3900 - 0 Shun Wins**

The field disappeared and Shun walked over towards Yuzu. "I don't know why you two look like Yuto or Ruri but we came across two like you before. From the Fusion Dimension. You're not them, but I know the enemy is everywhere!" he said.

"More that look like us... we already know about Synchro but now you say there are more. Tell us about this! Please!" begged Yuya. Yuzu could only look up weakly.

"Yes there are more. But scum from Academia won't survive!" says Shun. "But you know all about that, Fusion scum! Your disguises won't fool me! I will seal you away in a card. Just like our friends were." Ruri looked at Shun and quickly chased after Shun.

"NO! We didn't agree to that." said Ruri. "We don't know about this dimension! We have no proof there Academia" She grabbed Shun's arm and tried to stop him

"Let go Ruri! We can't take any chances!" shouted Shun. The pair begun to wrestle over his arm. Yuya saw this chance and run over to Yuzu. He was able to help her up and support her.

"Are you okay to run?" he said to her. Yuzu nodded. The pair then ran as fast as Yuzu could run. Shun and Ruri heard footsteps and saw them go off.

"NO WAIT!" yelled Shun as he let out a desperate attempt to go after them. Ruri however pulled Shun's arm and stopped him. Shun shook off Ruri and looked at her with a vile look "How dare you!"

"We only card people who are hurting our home! We don't know about this world? Don't you want peace?!" said Ruri.

"This is a war! We don't get a choice of peace! It's a fight to remain alive!" he replied. As Shun was talking a helicopter could be heard and a massive blinding spotlight appeared above them. The two couldn't see due to the bright light so they had to hold their hands in front of their eyes to see who was coming down.

Ruri and Shun could see men in suits coming down a rope ladder. Shun and Ruri looked at each other and nodded as they prepared to run off. As they did they were then surrounded by LDS men and women who blocked the path. The two had no room to move. Two men in the ladder stood behind them and jabbed a injection in both of their necks which caught the two by surprise. There eyesight then begun to blur and they could barely hear the other speak. Their minds were becoming more and more confused.

"A-..." said Ruri and Shun at the same time. They were both knocked out before they could scream. The two collapsed to the floor as they lay side by side. One of the staff members took out his phone and hit a button.

"Tell CEO Akaba. We have two from XYZ. We are taking them to the base now." said the guard. "It's his lucky day. XYZ energy sealed and two from another dimension. Sora Rin and the other two might have escaped but we finally have two ready to be scanned."

 **A/N** So yes Shun and Ruri fight. It's going to be fun. I hope you noticed the little Resistance easter egg.

 **aqua9597 -** Thank you. Your comments are really kind and mean a lot.

 **Tobias97 -** Agreed. Rituals might not be the best but it presents a fun thing to write.

 **VTXD -** Nice idea and will take on board.

 **necronlordj1 -** Thank you and I will change that. But Leo's effect I think is correct since I am using Anime card effects for cards which are used in the anime but thanks for spotting anyway. And Amorphage is a cool shout and I will look at it.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r -** I will leave you clinging on like a good (evil) writer does... *evil snigger*

 **OC New Cards**

 **Yuzu**

 **Vocal Change/Spell**

Target one Special Summoned Melodious monster then target another Special Summoned Melodious monster. Banish the first and then the second monster gains the first monsters ATK DEF and effect.

 **Melodious Mute/Trap**

Target one Melodious monster you control then all effects of your opponent's monster with a level less than the targeted card are negated.

 **Shun**

 **XYZ Rank Change/Trap**

Target one XYZ monster you control and return it to your Extra Deck. Then Special Summon one XYZ monster with the same type and Rank from your Extra Deck. Any XYZ Materials attached to the previous monster are attached to the new monster.


	11. Ruri's Revenge

Ruri's eyes were blurry. She looked around but everything was so out of sight that she couldn't tell where she was. She begun to feel again after the drug she had slammed into her neck, numbed her. She could feel her back on a cold table and then the tightness of some straps, she felt trapped. Ruri wiggled and then realized she couldn't move, she was tied down to a table as both her legs and wrists were also strapped.

Footsteps then could be heard coming into the room. Ruri had only a brief few second to decide what to do. She decided to play it safe and close her eyes as if she had never woken up early.

In came a DLS worker with a lab coat on. The worker was in a room with Ruri on the table along with head scanner slightly above Ruri. The machine had yet to be used. Her duel disk and deck were on a small table also inside the room. The worker pulled down the scanner and it went over Ruri's head. The worker clicked a button and the machine begun to activate. He then left the room.

Ruri opened her eyes again and saw the scanner now powering up. "Damnit. I need to get out of here!" she thought. Her eyes scanned the room for any sign of help but she could not see anything. Ruri had one idea and quickly begun to implement it. She started coughing and shaking as loud as she could, she then started to "scream" in pain. The door flew open and two doctors came running in.

"What is this?!" yelled one of the doctors. The other doctor then lifted up the head scanner and unstrapped each of Ruri's straps. "Get her to the medical bay now!" Ruri continued to scream and shake until the time was right. Once all the straps were clear, Ruri returned to normal and laid her boot into one of the doctor's stomachs. Catching the doctor by surprise and sent him to the ground. The other doctor begun to panic and ran away. Ruri then let out a sigh of relief and placed her duel disk on her wrist and left the room.

Ruri entered a corridor filled with security cameras, they had all began to follow her as she moved. Along the corridor were different rooms and Ruri went running into each one to find Shun but she failed to find him. "Damnit where are you?!" she thought. She left the final room and went looking around. She entered turned a corner and was now walking down another corridor.

As she walked down it, at both ends of the corridor a gate was coming down. Ruri knew she was going to be trapped inside. She ran as the gate was coming down, up ahead she saw there was a small gap for her to fit through so she decided to try and slide underneath. The gate however was closing quickly.

Ruri had to focus all her effort to get under it however Ruri was too late. The gates slammed shut just a millisecond before Ruri could have made it. She stood up and slammed her fists down on the metal gate. "LET ME OUT!" She slammed several times but to no avail.

A sound could be heard and Ruri turned around to look at what it was. A hole had been made in the ceiling and a man in a suit came down on a circular platform. The platform then stopped on the floor and the man stepped off. It was Reiji Akaba's personal assistant Nakajima. He had green duel disk on. "Stop there girl. You won't get further."

"Who are you? And what did you do to my brother!" Ruri demanded.

"He's fine and safe. But you won't find him here. We moved him to another facility." This took Ruri by surprise so she tried to click a button on her duel disk's touch screen. Each time she clicked the button, she kept looking up but nothing appeared.

"Why isn't it working?!" she said.

"I see you're trying to cross dimensions. This type of technology is new to us but Mr Akaba is a genius. We have sealed off all transporting within this corridor. We have taken the same technology from your duel disk and soon we will be able to cross as well."

"How dare you do this to us!" she said.

"Didn't you want to see Mr Akaba? If you would return to your room, then you will be able to." Nakajma replied.

"Not at the cost of us being scanned. We don't know you, same as you don't know us." she replied. "Now let me go!"

"No. If you beat me in a duel however then you can be free." he said. He activated his duel disk which had a yellow blade. Ruri activated her duel disk which was the exactly the same as Shun's.

"Fine. Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Nakajima LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall start." said Ruri. "If there are no monsters on the field then Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler can appear!" A monster with a female face but was in fact part bird appeared. She had yellow wings with blue tips.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"If this card is Special Summoned via this effect, I can Special Summon a Lyrical Luscinia from my hand! Appear Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!" Another female bird came, this time it had blonde like hair and had brown wings. It had yellow like claws for feet.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK: 0 DEF: 100 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"If she is Special Summoned, then I can add a Lyrical Luscinia to my hand from my deck. I am adding Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow!" Ruri added the card to her hand. "Next if I control a Lyrical Luscinia then I can Special Summon it!" Ruri next placed this card on her duel disk and a third female body came. She had blue wings and wore a hat similar to a bird with a yellow beak.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"Three level ones. You're going to do that XYZ Summon, aren't you?!" said a slightly caught out Nakajima.

"You can count on it! I'm overlaying my three level one Lyrical Luscinia's!" yelled Ruri as she threw her hand in the air. Each bird glowed in a different colour aura. A black and orange whirlpool formed on the field and each aura flew into it. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank one! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" The whirlpool had a beam of light rise from it as a taller female bird appeared. It shinned in the light as it revealed it's long white and blue wings. It had a sort of dress with golden sections which went over her bird like legs. Three overlay units spun around it.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK: 300 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/XYZ/Rank 1 - OU: 3**

"This card gains 100 attack points for each monster attached as overlay units! I end there!" said Ruri.

"Fine! I shall defend LDS and Mr Akaba!" yelled Nakajima.

 **Turn 2**

 **Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Nakajima LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw! Now I am not a top duelist nor do I even have any effect monsters, but I will never let anyone get through me! I play the Spell Unexpected Dai! Now if I control no monsters I can bring out a level four or lower Normal monster from my deck! Appear Luster Dragon!" A blue dragon flew onto the field.

 **Luster Dragon ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600 Dragon/Wind/LVL 4**

Now I Normal Summon Blackland Fire Dragon!" A green dragon appeared next to Luster Dragon.

 **Blackland Fire Dragon ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600 Dragon/Dark/LVL 4**

"I play the Spell Double Summon! I now Tribute my two monsters!" Both monsters disappeared from the field in a blink of an eye. "Appear now Rabidragon!" A sliver long dragon appeared. It had green spikes going down its back.

 **Raidragon ATK: 2950 DEF: 2900 Dragon/Light/LVL 8**

"A Tribute Summon. So we are in the Tribute Dimension." said Ruri as she thought.

"I now equip it with Dragon Treasure!" Raidragon gained a large green orb which appeared on its tail. "This bumps up its attack and defence by 300!"

 **Raidragon ATK: 3250 DEF: 3200**

"Now attack Assembly Nightingale!" shouted Nakajima. The dragon flew into the air and launched a fireball towards the bird.

"Don't think so! I detach an overlay unit and when this card would be destroyed by battle then I can prevent it! Also all battle damage is turned to zero!" replied Ruri as one of her overlay units disappeared. The fireball vanished moments before it was due to hit Assembly.

 **Assembly OU: 2**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK: 200**

"Fine. I end my turn." said Nakajima.

 **Turn 3**

 **Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Nakajima LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Time to end this! Draw!" yelled Ruri. "I play the Spell Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Song! If I control a Lyrical Luscinia XYZ monster then by paying 1000 lifepoints for each monster, I can attach a Lyrical Luscinia from hand and grave to that XYZ monster! I will pay 3000 lifepoints to reattach Sapphire Swallow from my grave and I will attach another from my hand along with a second Turquoise Warbler!"

 **Ruri LP: 4000 - 1000**

Assembly Nightingale gained three overlay units thanks to the spell. "Now remember that its attack goes up by 100 for each monster attached to it. So it's now 500!"

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK: 500**

 **Assembly OU: 5**

"This monster can attack X the number of overlay units it has. So I will hit five times!" Ruri said but she then grabbed a card from her hand.

"Fine but that will only be 2500 points of damage. Not enough to beat my scary dragon." Nakjima replied.

"I have seen what Academia can do. They are scary, not some dragon! I play the Equip Spell, Lyrical Luscinia - Flight! Now I can pay 300 lifepoints up to three times and for each one paid, a XYZ Lyrical Luscinia monster can attack once more! But first I will attack with my first five attacks! Go Assembly Nightingale!" Assembly Nightingale slashed its wings and sent a powerful attack at Nakajima which sent him flying back.

 **Nakajima LP: 4000 - 3500**

Assembly Nightingale slashed its wings four more times. Each time was more powerful and Nakajima was sent further down the corridor.

 **Nakajima LP: 3500 - 3000 3000 - 2500 2500 - 2000 2000 - 1500**

"Now I use my Lyrical Luscinia - Flight Equip Spell! I can pay 300 lifepoints to attack once more up to three times!"

 **Ruri LP: 1000 - 700**

Assembly Nightingale slashed its wings and once again caused damage.

 **Nakajima LP: 1500 - 1000**

"And once more!" Ruri shouted.

 **Ruri LP: 700 - 400**

 **Nakajima LP: 1000 - 500**

"Last chance! Let me free and then you can go!" shouted Ruri.

"Let me go?! What power have you got! You're not escaping, even if you beat me!" replied Nakajima. Ruri gritted her teeth.

"You said?!" replied Ruri.

"No. That was a lie. Why would you be allowed to leave? This was simply a way to get our guards here from our other base to securee you!"

"You were stalling?! Fine! I pay 300 lifepoints once more!"

 **Ruri LP: 700 - 100**

Assembly Nightingale slashed its wings one last time and the blast sent Nakajima flying further than before.

 **Nakajima LP: 100 - 0 Ruri Wins**

Ruri walked over to Nakajima, she stood over him like a tiger waiting to eat its prey. "I gave you a chance but you leave me with no other choice. I'm sorry." she said. She held out her duel disk and it begun to glow purple.

"What... is this..." said Nakajima."Her attacks... they felt so real." He looked at the purple beam and looked in horror. The beam hit his body and his body glowed purple before dissolving. A blank card came out of Ruri's duel disk and she looked at it. The card had changed to a picture of Nakajima looking on in horror.

"I'm sorry." said Ruri. She dropped the card and left as the gate which trapped her, had now opened. Ruri then looked at her duel disk and clicked a button. A black portal formed right before her. Ruri looked at it and then looked back at the hallway. "I'm sorry Shun. But I will get help." Ruri then begrudgingly stepped into the portal which then vanished. Seconds later the LDS staff arrived on scene and looked bemused as they couldn't see anyone.

 **An Hour Later**

Reiji had walked into the alleyway and then saw the carded Nakajima. He bent down and picked it up. "So XYZ have this power. I'm sure Shun's brain scan will tell me more. They can turn people into cards." A holographic screen appeared next to Reiji and a LDS worker was on show.

"Yes Sir?"

"I'm not waiting anymore. I want you to try and open a portal to Ritual. Prepare Sawatari."

 **You Show Duel School**

Yuzu was lying on the green sofas at the school. Yuya and Gongenzaka were seeing to her.

"So you tell me these duelists attacked you and used another summon?!" said Gongenzaka.

"Yes." replied Yuya. Yuzu looked at the two.

"Yuya we need to tell him about everything." she said. Yuya seemed to agree.

 **Cards**

 **Ruri**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Flight/Equip Spell**

Equip only to a XYZ Lyrical Luscinia monster you control. Up to three times overall you can pay 300 lifepoints to attack once more this turn.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Song /Spell**

Target one Lyrical Luscinia XYZ monster you control. You can pay 1000 lifepoints per each Lyrical Luscinia in either your grave or hand then reattach them as XYZ material to the chosen monster.

 **A/N** So Ritual is next and Reiji is going on the attack! Thanks for the reviews and D3lph0xL0v3r I sent you a message.


	12. Ritual Entry

Yuya and Yuzu had all spoken about their recent experiences to Gongenzaka. Gongenzaka along with Yuzu and Yuya didn't know what to believe. He sat down with his huge arms folded along with Yuzu and Yuya. "So you're telling the man Gongenzaka that Reiji knows about these dimensions. What is he up to?"

"He said that he fears there could be a corrupt Dimension out there. It's not a bad point but he goes about it all the wrong way." replied Yuzu. "We also met those two XYZ users. And that biker Rin."

"Sora as well. He hasn't been here today. He also used a new summon." said Yuya. "I wonder where he is?"

 **LDS**

Reiji was on his platform inside LDS' control room. Numerous Leo Corp staff were taping away at their computers. Reiji looked on the huge screen in front of him and it was live CCTV footage of Shingo Sawatari. He had his duel disk on and was in an open alleyway. "Remember Sawatari, all I need you to do is get him to Ritual Summon." he said to the screen. Shingo could hear Reiji via his duel disk.

"Fine. This new deck you gave me is impressive."

"After this then you can have all the decks you want. Once we gain our final Ritual energy, then we can mass produce them. Don't let me down." said Reiji. He nodded down to the staff on their computers and this gave them a signal.

"Commencing Ritual Dimension opening." said a staff member. Reiji looked on.

"The dimension crossing technology in Shun's duel disk was very helpful. We only have enough power here to open one portal though." thought Reiji. The staff continued to type away and right in front of Shingo a small portal formed. It spun around and around before getting bigger. The portal then started to create a huge amount of wind which made Shingo shelter his eyes.

"What is this?!" he yelled as his face flapped in the wind. The portal then reached its full size and Shingo as well as the staff looked on.

"Come on." thought Reiji who was getting inpatient. A few minutes passed then a shock sight. A leg came through the portal. A male with blue pants with brown like chaps came out. He had a dark blue jacket on with brown gloves. He had a cowboy like belt. He had blue hair with a shade of green on the front few hairs. His face looked liked Yuya's and he had bright yellow eyes. Shingo along with the staff were all frozen in fear. Reiji remained calm as ever.

"So what is all this about then." said the male. "Why did a portal suddenly open up near me." Shingo looked frozen still.

"Are... are you a Ritual user?!"

"Of course I am. What other type of user is there?! Now tell me where the great Yuzar is!"

"Who... whose Yuzar?!" replied Shingo. The male looked at Shingo with a raised eyebrow.

"How dare you. Me! You ungrateful person. I am Yuzar. The greatest duelist ever to live! Now where am I!" said Yuzar with a deepen voice.

"You're in a different dimension! And I want to duel you!" yelled Shingo.

"A different dimension?! Very well. I guess my great reputation crosses even dimensions." said Yuzar with a cocky tone.

The staff at LDS all looked at Reiji at his platform and once again he nodded. The staff hit a few more switches. Across the City where people were walking and going about their normal lives, the giant T.V screens on the buildings which advertised LDS suddenly changed to the duel between Shingo and Yuzar. Everyone stopped and begun to watch them.

 **You Show Duel School**

Shuzo walked in and saw the three. "Yuzu! Turn on the T.V! All our new students have had their duel disk's broadcasting a message from Reiji Akaba!" Yuzu got up and turned on a T.V which was mounted on the wall. Shuzo left the room as he didn't want to leave his new students.

"Miami City. As you might have seen, a week ago a girl from You Show Duel School used a summon called Pendulum. This was a demonstration we put on." Reiji said. Yuzu looked enraged.

"That liar!" shouted Yuzu.

"We have been inventing some new summons. This has required some hard data and a lot of time and energy. It isn't easy to create new summons. We have today another demonstration. We call it the Ritual Summon. Enjoy."

"Ritual! The final Summon!" said Yuya. The screen cut to Shingo and Yuzar. Yuya was shocked. "He looks like me?! Is that Yugo?!"

"No. Rin and Yugo were Synchro. This guy must be new." replied Yuzu. Gongenzaka looked confused.

 **Alleyway**

"What is that thing on your arm?" Yuzar said, pointing towards Shingo's duel disk.

"It's my duel disk? Where's yours?" replied Shingo.

"What's a duel disk?! Yuzar replied. "We use duel arenas!"

"Duel arenas?!" yelled Shingo. "No we have duel disks." A Leo Corp staff member quickly came round the corner and placed a blue duel disk like Shingo's around Yuzar's wrist before leaving. Yuzar didn't struggle as he wanted to find out what a duel disk was. He lifted it up and down while looking at this unknown machine.

"Wow. This is light." Yuzar yelled. "How do I turn it o-" Before Yuzar could continue, his blue disk launched a blue blade which took him by surprise.

"Fine. Now let's duel already!" replied Shingo. His duel disk also activated. "The zones are exactly the same. Now prepare to duel on T.V!" Yuzar looked around noticed the cameras.

"Very well. Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I the great Yuzar will go first! I Summon out Armageddon Knight to the field!" A male with long black hair and a red scarf around his neck appeared. He wore brown amour and had a sword.

 **Armageddon Knight ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

"When this card is summoned, I can send a Dark monster from my deck to my graveyard. I send Djinn Releaser of Rituals to my grave and set a card. I end my turn." said Yuzar with a confident tone. Shingo was surprised.

"No Ritual Summon?! Fine I will flush it out of you!" he replied.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Ok Ritual user, let's see just how average you are! I draw!" shouted Shingo with his usual cockiness. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale one Qliphort Carrier and Scale nine Qliphort Scout!"

"Pendulum?" questioned Yuza. Both monsters rose in the blue beacon of light. Carrier was a orange like machine and Shell was a golden machine.

 **Carrier 1 - Scout 9**

"I Pendulum Summon! Appear Qliphort Carrier and Qliphort Disk!" Two auras shot from the sky to reveal another orange machine in Qliphort Carrier and a blue like UFO ship in Qliphort Disk.

 **Qliphort Shell ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 1**

 **Qliphort Carrier ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 1**

"Next I pay 800 lifepoints to add Qliport Cephalopod thanks to my Qliphort Carrier's Pendulum effect." Shingo added the card from his deck to his hand.

 **Shingo LP: 4000 - 3200**

"Next I can Normal Summon Qliport Cephalopod without Tributing! However it's level drops from seven to four and it's attack becomes 1800!" Shingo played his third Pendulum card on his duel disk blade. The monster was a worm like machine. "

 **Qliport Cephalopod ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 9**

"Next I'm playing a Field Spell! Laser Qlip!" The field changed from the alleyway and into a purple background. Yuzar looked around with surprise. "Now I can conduct one more Normal Summon this turn! I Tribute my three monsters to Tribute Summon my Qliport Skybase! This card requires three Qliphort monsters!" Shell Carrier and Cephalopod all disappeared from the field and a giant object came floating down from the sky. It was a huge sky blimp but had golden panels going across the side.

 **Apoqliphort Skybase ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500 Earth/Machine/LVL 9**

"Two new summons?" thought Yuzar. He then smirked. "I could use this."

 **You Show**

"Tribute and Pendulum!" said Yuzu. "He's mixing the two summons into one!"

"It appears Akaba has been making new decks once again." replied Yuya.

"Armageddon Knight? I have seen this card before." said Gongenzaka. "I thought you said these Dimensions have different monsters."

"They do. Different colour background monsters. I guess if the Dimensions do exist then they can use the same monsters we have here." replied Yuzu.

 **Duel**

"I use Skybase's effect! When this card is Normal Summoned then it's unaffected by Spells and Traps aswell as any monster whose level or rank is lower than this card!"

"Rank?! What are these strange words?" Yuzar once again replied.

"Next I can take control of one monster you control! Armageddon Knight switches to me until the phase!" Armageddon Knight jumped from Yuzar's field to Shingo's. "Now attack Skybase!" yelled Shingo as he launched forward his hand. Skybase flew into the air and glowed a golden colour; it then shot down a beam which hit Yuzar on the chest. The Ritual user was winded by this attack.

 **Yuzar ATK: 4000 - 1000**

"End this Armageddon Knight!" yelled Shingo. Just then a picture of Reiji Akaba appeared on his duel disk.

"You fool!" Reiji spoke through the phone application on the duel disk. "I need Ritual energy!"

"And I want to win! END THIS!" Yuzar smirked once more.

"Time to show you why I am the best! You are not going to get past me! I play the Trap Ritual Crossing! I have never lost before and I'm not starting now! I can negate one attack!" A barrier blocked Armageddon Knight. "Next I can add a Ritual monster from my deck to my hand with attack points less than the difference in our lifepoints!"

"Deck?! Ritual monsters aren't extra deck?!" replied Shingo.

"I don't know these strange words!" replied Yuzar. "I'm adding Ancient One Ritual Dragon!" A blue card popped out of Yuzar's deck.

 **You Show**

"Ancient One Ritual Dragon?" said Yuya. Just then his pocket glowed. Yuya pulled out his deck from his green pants pocket and looked at it. At the top was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and it was glowing.

"Why is your dragon glowing again?!" replied Yuzu. "It can't be linked to him... can it?!"

 **Duel**

"Fine, I end my turn." said Shingo. Armageddon Knight returns to you during the end phase." The Knight switched control once more.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzar LP: 1000 Hand: 4**

 **Shingo LP: 3200 Hand: 0**

"Good. I draw!" yelled Yuzar. He looked at his hand and smiled. "Winning is the most important thing and no one will stand in my way! I play the Ritual Spell Card Ancient One Ritual! I use this card to Special Summon one Ancient Ritual monster by sending Dark monsters from my hand or field whose levels equal seven or more. I can banish Djinn from my graveyard via its effect. It is level three and Armageddon Knight from my field to Ritual Summon! These add up to seven!"

"Here it comes." thought Shingo. Everyone including Yuzu and Reiji in their respective buildings were on the edge of their seats.

A giant rusty old brown large jar appeared on the field. Two auras flew into it, one was Armageddon Knight and the other was Djinn. The auras landed into the pot and and a few seconds later a large beam of darkness came from the pot. Shingo looked into the air as it took the shape of a dragon. "Come forth Ancient One Ritual Dragon!" yelled Yuzar as a large dark blue dragon flew onto the field. It had light blue orbs shinning on its joints and its wing were dark and underneath were blue. It had a long chin and a small nose.

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL7**

 **You Show**

Yuya's card continued to glow as he continued to hold it. "What is happening." thought Yuya.

"It's just like when my bracelet glowed when Rin and Ruri appeared." Yuzu added. "This guy looks like you Yuya."

"So are we all connected?" asked Yuya.

 **Duel**

Shingo looked at the dragon with a bored expression. "That's it?!" Yuzar looked insulted at these words. He looked at Shingo with a stern expression.

"How about this! When Ancient One Ritual Dragon is on the field then all monsters with levels five or higher are destroyed!"

"No big deal. Skybase is unaffected, remember!" replied Shingo.

"I wasn't telling you what I was going to do, I was just expressing its effect and it has another. This card gains 300 attack points for each monster on the field and in the graveyard whose original level is five or higher!"

"Pendulum monsters don't go to the graveyard!" This took Yuzar by surprise.

"What a wonderful experience this has been. For once someone has been able to catch someone as good as me off my guard, my compliments to you. But still Ancient One and Skybase still count!"

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 3100**

"Now attack Ancient One!" yelled Yuzar. His dragon flew into the air and charged up a light ball in its mouth. Ancient One launched an attack down which slashed Skybase in half. Since the monster destroyed was so large, Shingo had to deal with a large blast of wind from its destruction.

 **Shingo LP: 3200 - 3100**

"I end my turn." said Yuzar with a smile.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzar LP: 1000 Hand: 3**

 **Shingo LP: 3100 Hand: 0**

"All that effort and only 100 points of damage? You might have a ego but you can't back it up! I draw!" yelled Shingo. "I now Pendulum Summon my three monsters!" Shingo lifted his arm in the air as if he was trying to boast more than Yuzar however an error noise could be heard from his duel disk. "Wh... why isn't my duel disk's extra deck zone not opening up?!"

"I guess you are trying to Special Summon?" said a sarcastic Yuzar. "Let the great Yuzar explain. When Djinn Releaser of Rituals is used for a Ritual Summon, then you can't Special Summon while that Ritual monster is on the field!"

"What?!" Shingo gritted his teeth. Fine! I set a card and end there."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzar LP: 1000 Hand: 3**

 **Shingo LP: 3100 Hand: 0**

"Then it's time we end this. Draw!" yelled Yuzar. "I play the Spell Ritual Hurricane! Now all Spells and Traps are destroyed from your field as long as I control a face up Ritual monster!" A large blast of wind wiped out Shingo's set Pendulum Scales and his set card.

"NO!" he yelled as his set card was Gravity Bind.

"Gravity Bind? Had you been able to play that then all level four or higher monsters couldn't attack. What a shame." said Yuzar who once again came across as sarcastic in his tone.

"You're from a different dimension. You know about our cards?!" shouted Shingo.

"I guess. I don't know about these extra deck summons though. Anyway, end this Ancient One!" yelled Yuzar. Ancient One once again flew into the air and unleashed a blue beam at Shingo who was defenceless. The beam hit Shingo and sent him flying across the floor.

 **Shingo LP: 3100 - 0 Yuzar Wins**

Yuzar threw off the duel disk and waved to the T.V cameras. "I hope the great Yuzar pleased each and every single one of you! Ray would have enjoyed that had she been here." As Yuzar was waving a blue portal appeared behind him and he was sucked back in. Shingo could only watch as Yuzar disappeared before him.

 **You Show**

Yuya's card had stopped glowing and the three were all stunned. "What just happened." said Yuya.

"So the dimensions are real?!" said Yuzu as they had just seen someone go through a portal for the first time.

"Even the man doesn't understand." replied Gongenzaka.

"We need to find Rin." said Yuzu. "I can somehow feel she is close."

 **LDS**

An hour later Reiji was in his office. He was looking at the screen which showed that Ritual energy had hit one hundred percent. Shingo entered his office. "Why did you wish to see me?! You got your damn energy."

"You nearly ended the duel before I got the energy." said Reiji.

"I wanted to win!" replied Shingo.

"Well you did your job at least. Now we have the energy's for Ritual, Pendulum, XYZ, Fusion and Synchro. Now I want these decks distributed to each Duel School."

"Hang on?! What about just us LDS students?! We're the best!"

"We will teach people how to use them properly here, yes. But I will send a tutorial to each Duel School. If there is a threat out there then, I want different duel styles to be able to counter attack them. Now please."

"I'm not some delivery boy!" replied Shingo.

"Failure to do so will result in your expulsion." said Reiji. The moment Shingo heard that he was out the door. Reiji stood up and looked out. "Shun's memory scan will finally be completed. Time to see what's what."

 **A/N** Thanks for the reviews.

So yes Zarc is now Yuzar in my story. Imagine Zarc but with more blue around his clothing. I didn't wish to make a new character from scratch so I thought why not use Zarc and Ray? Just Zarc needs a refit of his name.

His personality is selfish and boastful. Now we know we don't know a lot about Zarc but I feel this personally suits him and is different from the others. He will use a Dijnn, Dark Ritual deck.

Thanks for reading. And any errors please say, thank you.

 **Cards**

 **Yuzar**

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL7**

You can Ritual Summon this card with Ancient One Ritual.

When this card is Ritual Summoned, destroy all cards on the field with an original of LVL 5 or higher except this card. This card gains 300 ATK for each monster with an original LVL 5 or higher in your opponent's graveyard and field.

 **Ancient One Ritual/Ritual Spell**

This card can be used to Ritual Summon one "Ancient" monster. You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal or exceed the level of the Ritual monster you Ritual Summon from your hand, graveyard or field

 **Ritual Crossing/Trap**

If you are targeted for a direct attack, negate the attack then you can add one Ritual monster from your deck whose attack is less then the different between yours and your opponents lifepoints.

 **Ritual Hurricane/Spell**

You can only activate this card if you control a face up Ritual monster. Destroy all Spells and Traps your opponent controls.


	13. Steadfast V Speed

Yuzu, Yuya and Gongenzaka were now inside You Show Duel School and a week had passed since the duel with Yuzar. Yuzu had unable to find Rin or Sora all week. The three were now the only ones to truly know about the dimensions within their school. Yuzar and Shingo's conversation about dimensions had been heard about Miami City but everyone else thought it was just a part of Reiji's "demonstration."

Sora entered through the doors with a pink lollypop in his mouth. "Hey guys!" he shouted to his new three friends. Yuzu and the others got up.

"Sora! You've been away for a few days…." said Yuya.

"I know, I'm sorry. Reiji Akaba was trying to take me again and I didn't want to put this place under threat." he replied. Yuzu stepped forward.

"Well we're happy you are safe Sora. But you need to tell us the truth. Where are you really from? The duel on T.V had a guy who looked like Yuya who then got sucked through some portal…. Are you from a different dimension?" Yuzu said. Sora looked offended.

"No! I am from this place. I told you Fusion Summoning isn't from around here! Not from another dimension!" he replied.

"But all the other summoning methods so far have come from other dimensions. Everyone I have met has all said something about being in a new world." she replied.

"Well that's nothing to do with me. I don't know why you keep seeing these different people." he spoke firmly. "Anyway I see these new summoning methods Leo Corp have made have been published everywhere, so what are you guys going to learn?" said Sora.

"I'm still mastering this Pendulum deck." replied Yuzu. Yuya nodded in agreement. Sora looked at Gongenzaka.

"I the man Gongenzaka will not be learning anything either. Steadfast Dueling is all I need." Sora looked at him.

"Fine, well I need to go!" said Sora.

"Where?" questioned Yuzu. Sora smiled back.

"I have to send some gifts back home. They want to see what this country is like!" he said as he left the school.

Outside Sora's eyes narrowed.

"The gifts I want to send is Yuya and the bracelet but the Professor won't allow me to. He needs me to stay here and check in on Reiji's movements in case Academia fails to convince him of the utopia's glory. Thankfully I landed just where they were. They won't be able to escape while were destroying Heartland." he thought to himself.

 **LDS**

Reiji was in his office and looked at the mind scan of Shun in a file. He had been looking at it for days. He had kept looking at it over and over again as he could not believe what he had seen.

"Academia? An invasion from the Fusion Dimension? This is so much bigger than I thought. I knew there was a chance of a evil dimension but this is insane." he thought. A holographic screen appeared on his desk.

"Mr. Akaba. Your visitor has arrived." said the worker.

"Send her in." replied Reiji. The door's swung open and a woman in a pinkish dress appeared. She had hair shaped like a heart and wore heels.

"Reiji. Nice to see you again." said the woman.

"Mother. What brings you back from your global trip?" said Reiji.

"I have bought enough schools to expand our global image. Now then bring me up to speed on how the teaching at LDS is going?." Himika asked.

"Very well. The new summoning methods from the dimensions are progressing nicely. We are teaching all our students with top education from our best teachers." replied Reiji.

"I still don't know how you failed to get all the other duel schools under our control." she said.

"Some schools just don't want the money. They are just more interested in maintaining their individuality which is fine. There is more to duel schools then just a top tier education. We are teaching some dueling styles here such as quiz duels but the important ones were unable to be convinced." replied Reiji.

"Well it's a start. Isn't it?" said Himika. "We will get them all soon enough anyway, we just need to raise the money offered."

"Quiz duels will be unable to fend off this Academia threat…. Action Duels and other styles will fight them off better. I see you're wondering why I gave You Show a fully updated Real Solid Vision." replied Reiji. "I can see it in your eyes."

"You gave that terrible school a state of the art gift! You know what he did to your father; Yusho Sakaki took the credit of Real Solid Vision! Your father took so much stick and teasing when he thought he could make monsters real and when he succeeded Yusho stabbed him in the back!" Reiji pushed up his glasses.

"Of course I am aware, I do hate Yusho…. We were good friends at one point though. However a few weeks later he went behind Father's back and then ran away. I don't know what happened to him but I hated his guts since."

"So why give them a Real Solid Vision upgrade?" Himika asked.

"I am a big fan of Entertainment Dueling and I don't wish to see it die. You Show are the only true school to practice this fine art nut it appears my kindness was also a hunch since Yuzu and Yuya opened up the portals." Reiji replied.

"Are we going to get those bracelets and pendant?"

"I tried but they all escaped including Yuzu, Yuya along with this Ruri girl, Rin and Sora as well. I need another way since our staff clearly are not good enough." said Reiji. "Thankfully we have captured one in this XYZ Shun guy."

"Another thing Reiji... your father…." said Himika but was then butted in by Reiji.

"He clearly discovered these dimensions at some point after being betrayed by Yusho and left the dimensional energy file. He must have felt an invasion was coming but after Yusho betrayed him, Father left this dimension due to anger. I always thought he left the file by accident but now I know it was meant for me, I must save these dimensions." said Reiji. Himika looked concerned with this.

"Are you sure Reiji? I mean just because we are having other people crossover doesn't mean this Academia will come here." she said.

"No. I read Shun's memory scan and they sound dangerous. I'm sure they will come here." Reiji stood up and walked out towards the exit.

"Where are you going Reiji?" Himika asked.

"I'm off to see Shun."

 **You Show - Outside**

"I do wonder where Sora came from." said Yuya to his two friends who were following him. Gongenzaka and Yuzu also looked confused.

"We know that he uses another summoning methods but he claims he isn't from another dimension. But that summoning type didn't exist before we met him." replied Yuzu. "Is he lying to us?"

"I don't think so." said Yuya. "Yes these other dimensions seem to exist but Sora has been nothing nice to us, no-way is lying." The three continued to walk and Yuzu's bracelet glowed.

"What now?!" she said. The the three heard a speeding motorcycle in the distance. "R.. Rin?!"

As Yuzu said her name she could see the white D-Wheel. Rin had her white helmet on with a white short sleeved jacket. It had pink shoulder pads and pink markings across the suit. The D-Wheel stopped right in front of Yuzu.

"My kidnappers!" shouted Rin as she took of the helmet. "I have spent two weeks in this strange city, I want to go home!" she shouted.

"RIN! We didn't kidnap you!" replied Yuzu. "Please just listen to us!"

"ENOUGH!" Rin replied. "I have had to sleep on the streets... not that that's any different to what I normally do but at least I had Yugo! Now I demand you send me home!"

"We don't know how t-" said Yuzu before Rin interrupted.

"Fine! I will duel you! I will return home!" Rin yelled as Gongenzaka stepped in front of Yuzu and Yuya.

"I the man Gongenzaka will duel you! I will not allow my friends to be threatened by you!" said Gongenzaka. He noted how she looked like Yuzu and the information that Yuya and Yuzu told him about seemed to be true.

"Fine." said Rin. "I will face and beat anyone to get home!" Rin stood up and her D-Wheel released her purple duel disk. "I fancy a ground duel! Now get ready to pay for kidnapping me!" Rin shouted.

"I shall not move from this spot either!" replied Gongenzaka. "Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start! I Normal Summon Wind Witch - Glacier Bell!" A pink haired female with in a white like witch dress appeared. She was riding a dark blue broom.

 **Wind Witch - Glacier Bell ATK: 500 DEF: 300 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 3**

"When she is Normal Summoned you take 400 points of damage!" yelled Rin as a Glacier Bell flew on her broom and slashed her wand down. A strong blizzard hit Gongenzaka but the strong male refused to move and tried to hold his ground, he only moved a few inches.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 - 3600**

"What a strong move. Normally attacks have a small effect but that move... why was it so strong?!" said Gongenzaka. Yuzu and Yuya looked at each other, they had heard this before.

"Now I play Wind-Calling Bell Chime! I reveal a Windwitch monster then I can Special Summon one monster from my deck with the same name. I reveal my Windwitch - Freeze Bell so my second one can appear!" A large sliver bell with large white wings appeared. It floated next to Rin and upon it's summon it made a loud ringing noise.

 **Windwitch - Freeze Bell ATK: 1600 DEF: 800 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"When she is Normal or Special Summon then I can add a Windwitch from my deck or graveyard to my hand. I add my Windwitch - Snow Bell." Rin added the card from her deck.

"So she has a tuner and a non tuner…. she's going to Synchro Summon!" shouted Yuya.

"Someone is learning." replied Rin. "I tune my level three Glacier Bell and Freeze Bell!" Glacier floated into the air and quickly changed into green rings, Freeze Bell floated through the rings. Freeze became white orbs and shot through the rings.

 **4+3=7**

"Appear Winter Bell!" Rin's sliver monster came to the field and rung it's bell.

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I use her effect! I target a Windwitch in my graveyard and then this cards effect becomes that cards effect! I use Glacier Bell and hit you with 400 points of damage since Winter Bell was summoned this turn!" Winter Bell shook its green body as a bell and a white stream of wind shot towards Gongenzaka. Once again he stood firm.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 3600 - 3200**

"Now since I used Glacier Bell to Synchro Summon the Synchro monster gains 300 attack points. I set a card and end my turn."

 **Windwitch- Winter Bell ATK: 2700**

"Just like before. She is quick to hit her opponent with effect damage." said Yuzu.

 **Turn 2**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 3200 Hand: 5**

"Ok then Yuzu look like then it's I the man Gongenzaka's turn! Draw!" yelled Gongenzaka. "I Normal Summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet!" The monster was a large blue machine with positive and negative battery symbol on each of its hands. It had a large red magnet on his back.

 **Superheavy Samurai Magnet ATK: 900 DEF: 1900 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"If Samurai Magnet is Normal Summoned then I can Special Summon one level 4 or lower Superheavy Samurai from my hand!" Gongenzaka flashed the card he would summon and it surprised Rin. it was another Magnet. "Yes I now Special Summon another Superheavy Samurai Magnet!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Magnet ATK: 900 DEF: 1900 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

Both of the magnets begun to create an electrical spark between each of the monsters, creating a line of defense for Gongenzaka.

"Now I end my turn!" he yelled.

"Not going to explain what's going on with your two monsters then?" Rin smirked. "Fine. I will take it head on just like Yugo would."

"Yugo looks like me, doesn't he?" asked Yuya. Rin looked at him.

"Yes, you and Yugo share the same face but your hair and clothing is different. That guy who appeared on T.V last week... that Yuzar guy, he also looked like you two." replied Rin. "I have been trying to escape this world now but I was able to see the duel from within the city."

"Where have you been staying Rin?" asked Yuzu. "You can stay at mine but please just stop this grudge! We want to help!"

"I appreciate the offer but I need to know who I can trust…. and I don't trust any of you!" she replied.

 **Turn 3**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 3200 Hand: 4**

"I draw!" Rin yelled as she drew. "I summon my Windwitch - Ice Bell!" A white witch on a blue broom came flying in. She had purple hair and wore a white outfit with a wand.

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"When this card is summoned this turn you take 500 points of damage!" The witch flew into the air and slashed her wand down, xausing more damage to Gongenzaka. He groaned as he once again was able to avoid being pushed back to far by the blast.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 3200 - 2700**

"Since I control two Windwitch monsters I can bring out the tuner Windwitch - Snow Bell!" A sliver like bell with yellow stripes and white wings came on the field. It made a bell ringing noise.

 **Windwitch - Snow Bell ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Now I attack one of your Magnet's! Go Winter Bell!" Winter Bell rung its body like a bell and a sound wave attack came out of the monster. It came towards one of the Magnets but the attack was redirected into the electrical charges going between the two monsters before disappearing, Rin was caught by surprise. "What is this?!"

"I said I wouldn't let you get to my friends!" shouted Gongenzaka. "When I have a Magnet on the field then you can only target that Magnet as an attack target. However since I control two then you can't touch either!" Yuzu and Yuya both expressed their joy.

"Gongenzaka built a lock!" Yuya yelled.

"A lock? Fine I will do this!" replied Rin. "I activate my set card, Urgent Tuning! I can Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase with monsters I control!" The three were surprised at this revealed card. "I tune my Snow Bell and Winter Bell!" Both monsters lifted up and Snow Bell created the green rings while Winter Bell went through them.

 **7+1=8**

"I Synchro Summon Windwitch- Frost Bell!" A hybrid of a bell and witch appeared. The bottom half was a golden bell which glowed in the sunlight. The top half had a green long haired witch. She smiled with joy upon being summoned.

 **Windwitch - Frost Bell ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 8**

"When this card is Synchro Summoned you take damage equal to the attack of one monster on the field other then this card and then it is destroyed! I take out one of your Magnets!" Frost Bell rung out with its large under bell and wiped out one of the Magnets. Gongenzaka this time was hit by a much stronger blast thanks to the stronger monster; he couldn't even try and remain standing this time as he was blown over by the blast. Yuzu and Yuya looked at him and gritted their teeth.

"Gongenzaka! Are you okay?!" Yuya yelled. Gongenzaka slowly looked up at Rin in some pain.

"I'm fine." he replied as he got slowly back up. Getting back up was something Gongenzaka rarely did and this image looked weird even to his closest friends.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 2700 - 1800**

"Now attack Frost Bell! Destroy his Magnet!" The golden bell rung again and the second Magnet was wiped out.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 1800 - 900**

"Now end this! Direct attack Ice Bell!"

"I don't think so!" replied Gongenzaka. "When I have no Spells or Traps in my graveyard and I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this! Superheavy Samurai Soul Catchersuit!" A black mechanic suit with red spikes appeared.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Catchersuit ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

Ice Bell hit the suit of amour and its blast bounced off it. Rin felt a small bite of pain as she took damage.

 **Rin LP: 4000 - 3000**

"When Catchsuit is Special Summoned via its effect, the monster who battled it is transferred to my field!" yelled Gongenzaka. Rin gritted her teeth as she threw the card at Gongenzaka and he caught it with grace. Ice Bell then appeared on his field.

"I end my turn." replied Rin.

 **Turn 4**

 **Rin LP: 3000 Hand: 2**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 3200 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" replied Gongenzaka. "I now Tribute my Catchersuit along with your Ice Bell!" Both monsters disappeared from the field and Gongenzaka placed another monster on his duel disk. "Appear Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" The monster was a tall machine dressed like a human with black and orange amour. It swung a large stick around.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei ATK: 1000 DEF: 3500 Machine/Earth/LVL 8**

"When Benkei is Tribute Summoned I can place him into defense mode." The monster changed its stance as Gongenzaka's ace was now finally on the field.

"You switched your monster into defense mode? What good will that do?" said Rin.

"Just you watch!" yelled Yuzu. "Go get the win Gongenzaka!"

"Come on Gongenzaka!" shouted Yuya. Rin looked at the support that Gongenzaka was getting and looked surprised. She started to notice their bond.

"I equip Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall to my Benkei!" Benkei stood up and gained the green spiky machine monster as a shield. "It gains 1200 more defense points!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei DEF: 4700**

"My point still stands! What good will a good defense do?!" replied Rin.

"It gives I the man Gongenzaka a solid foundation to win this duel! I equip Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns to my Benkei!" Benkei gained the blue mechanic bulllike armor. "Now attack her Frost Bell!" yelled Gongenzaka. Beneki spun around its staff and slammed down a heavy strike onto Frost Bell.

 **Rin LP: 3000 - 1100**

"It can attack in defense mode?!" said Rin with shock. "Fine when Frozen Bell is destroyed then I Special Summon one Windwitchfrom my grave. Return Windwitch - Ice Bell in attack mode!"

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 7**

"You should have followed my style!" said Gongenzaka. "Because of Soulhorns I can attack twice during the battle phase!" Benkei spun around its staff once more and slashed Winter Bell in half. Rin felt the blast and was knocked backwards before landing on the floor.

 **Rin LP: 1100 - 0 Gongenzaka Wins**

Yuzu went running over to the Rin to check on her. "Rin are you okay?!" Yuzu repeated this over and over again before Rin started to move. Rin stood up and looked at Yuzu.

"What is it? You won… you don't need to rub it in." she said as she walked back to her D-Wheel.

"Rin wait. You have the same questions in your head… I have the same ones too. Why do me and you look the same and the same goes for Yuya and Yugo as well as that Ritual user. We can work this out together." said Yuzu. Rin continued to walk off and Yuzu remembered something. "Rin! There's another girl who looks like us. She's called Ruri." Rin stopped and turned back.

"Another girl like us?" Rin questioned.

"Yes, she also wears a bracelet but she disappeared. Please listen to us Rin. We now know some answers." said Yuzu.

"Answers?" Rin replied.

"We know why you say you don't know about this world, this isn't your world. You come from a different dimension. Reiji Akaba tried to capture us, he also said he would capture you." said Yuzu.

"What did he tell you?" Rin replied.

"He said you and I were linked to the Pendulum Gateway… He calls the portals that. The portals started and opened up from this dimension. I was dueling and my bracelet glowed along with Yuya's pendant and that day these portals opened up… as well we had the Pendulum cards appear in our decks." said Yuzu.

"So it's your fault I was sent here?" said Rin. Yuzu looked shocked with this but looked at her with regret.

"I... I guess so. I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Stop there." said Rin. "I appreciate the honestly. I saw Reiji Akaba's announcement and I heard about all these new summoning methods. When Reiji Akaba said about him creating Synchro Summoning, I knew he was lying about the others. You didn't know about Synchro Summoning when I dueled before so I assumed you didn't work for him. I also knew you had a bracelet like mine so I assumed when he tried to capture me he would try and capture you to."

"Yes. We are still learning about our questions." Yuzu replied.

"I have these questions too. I was riding along the city and then a green portal just opened up before me. It seems like fate rather than chance that I met you… almost like our bracelets needed to meet. I'm sorry I attacked it's just that I don't trust anyone, especially where I come from. You do seem genuine. I will allow you to try and gain my trust... if the offer is still on the table."

"Of course it is." Yuzu smiled afterwards. "You can stay at mine until all this is sorted out. I don't think Reiji is trying to capture us anymore since he has all the energies and he hasn't even tried to get us at our school…. so who was captured in our place…?"

 **LDS**

Reiji was inside a white room with Shun knocked out on a bed still. He was tied up and Reiji looked at him.

"The fear and the pain you must have seen." he thought. "People all around being turned into cards." A holoscreen appeared next to Reiji.

"Yes sir?" said a worker.

"Has the scan on Nakajima's card come back yet?"

"Yes sir. We have no idea how or what to do to bring him back."

"Thank you. I want this boy woken up. He and I have a lot to discuss."

 **A/N** Thank you for the reviews and comments. I'm glad Yuzar went down well. I wanted to use Zarc and Ray because let's say this story takes another course as I stated in the description of the story.

 **OC Cards**

 **Gongenzaka**

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Catchersuit ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

If you control no monsters and have no Spells/Traps in your graveyard and are being attacked directly you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

If this card is not destroyed by battle from an opponent's monster, immediately after damage calculation take control of that card.

 **Rin**

 **Windwitch** **\- Glacier Bell ATK: 500 DEF: 300 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 3**

When this card is Normal Summoned you can inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent.

A Windwitch monster Synchro Summoned using this card gains 300 ATK.

 **Windwitch - Freeze Bell ATK: 1600 DEF: 800 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

When this card is Summoned you can add one Windwitch monster from your deck or graveyard to your hand. You cannot Special Summon any monsters for the rest of this turn expect WIND monsters.

 **Windwitch - Frost Bell ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 8**

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner WIND monsters_

When this card is Synchro Summoned target one monster other this card on the field and then destroy it. Your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monsters ATK.

When this card is destroyed by battle you can Special Summon one Windwitch monster from your graveyard.


	14. Interrogation

Reiji was sat on a chair and watching Shun who was strapped to a table. He was slowly coming round after being knocked out more then a week ago. He had been kept under sedation to complete a mind scan.

Shun opened his eyes and saw Reiji. He woke up with anger and knew who he was facing. "So you are Reiji Akaba!" he yelled. "Let me go!" Reiji stood up.

"Not unless you answer my questions that the mind scan didn't make clear." said Reiji.

"Ruri?! Where, where is she?!" said Shun.

"She went back to XYZ. She disappeared from us. And I'm not letting you go anywhere until you answer me."

"She's at risk from another girl!" yelled Shun.

"And I need you here. She was able to fend for herself. Now answer me some questions." replied Reiji.

"Never!" said a determined Shun. "You will have to duel me for them." Reiji looked surprised.

"How will I know your telling the truth." said Reiji.

"I will take you with me back to XYZ and then to Academia! How about that for a deal?" said Shun with a smirk.

"Fine. I never turn down a challenge." said Reiji. He looked at his sliver duel disk and spoke to someone via it "Close the room. Let no one in. And unstrap Shun." Shun's straps came off within an instant and Shun stood back up.

"How do you know I won't escape even if you win?!" replied Shun.

"Same as I don't know if you will tell the truth. But duels are for honor and I expect you will honor your deal. I have no reason to use an Action Field in this small room." Reiji took out Shun's XYZ duel disk from his white pants and threw it to Shun. "Now then, let's duel." he said calmly. Shun activated it.

"Fine by me." Shun replied.

 **Turn 1**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will take you out Akaba! And you will get Yuto back! I Summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!" A loud eagle like noise could be heard as a green and black armored bird flew onto the field. It had a red logo on it's chest.

 **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius ATK: 1300 DEF: 1600 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"I can then Special Summon Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius if I control a Vanishing Lanius! Appear!" Shun played the card on his XYZ duel disk as a purple bird came flying out.

 **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius ATK: 500 DEF: 1500 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"I now overlay the two level four monsters of Fuzzy Lanius and Vanishing Lanius!" Shun yelled. Reiji had seen Shun use this move before when he was watching Ruri and Shun when they first came via CCTV. He was unmoved by this.

Both monsters became different auras, Fuzzy became green while Vanishing became purple. Both flew into a golden and black whirlpool which had now formed on the field.

"Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! XYZ Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! RaidRaptor - Force Strix in defense mode!" A large purple aura appeared and begun to take the shape of another bird. The aura faded and a golden and blue eagle was now summoned. It had the mechanic look of the previous Raidraptors and it had green like lights on it's joints. It was circled by purple beams.

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/RNK: 4** **– OU: 2**

"I detach a Overlay Unit to add another Winged Beast from my deck to my hand!" One of the purple overlay units disappeared from the monster and a card popped out of Shun's deck.

 **OU: 1**

"I readd a Vanishing Lanius! And since the monster I used as a overlay unit was Fuzzy Lanius, when it leaves the field, I can readd another Fuzzy Lanius to my hand from my deck!" Shun added another to his hand once more. "I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"One thing about memory scan is that it showed me something interesting." said Reiji as he clenched his fist.

"What is that?" replied Shun.

"This Academia. It has a leader who I should know right?" Reiji said with a calm tone.

"You should! It's Leo Akaba! He is the head of Academia!" shouted Shun with a aggressive tone. Reiji smirked.

"I understand you have seen such evil. People being turned into cards and all. You crossed to this dimension to kidnap me but how dare you accuse my father of being the head of such evil!" said Reiji as he raised his voice as the sentence went on.

"You scanned my memory! It's the truth!" said Shun.

"You were lied to! My father left this dimension because he couldn't stand being teased and back stabbed any longer! He was planning to stop this invasion and not start it! He however left due to the reasons I stated and now it falls to me to stop this Academia! Enough talk! I draw! I play the Continuous Spell Dark Contract with the Gate! I can add a Level four or lower D/D monster from my deck to my hand once per turn, however I will take 1000 points of damage during each of my standby phases. I add the Pendulum monster D/D Savant Copernicus!"

"Pendulum?! Just like that girl!" said Shun.

"I now Normal Summon D/D Savant Copernicus!" Reiji played the card on his red bladed duel disk and a globe like structure appeared around a fireball.

 **D/D Savant Copernicus ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 1**

"Because of his effect I can send a D/D monster from my deck to my graveyard. I send the tuner monster D/D Lamia!" Reiji looked at Shun's face and he didn't express any reaction. "So why do you need me to take you to Academia?" Reiji replied.

"Because your father is in charge! I will take you hostage and he will have no choice but to give me what I want! And that is Yuto!" he said.

"Yuto. Yes the guy who looks like Yuya. I am also aware of this, as well as the girls who look like Yuzu." said Reiji. "What a weird thing which is going on." he said.

"It makes no difference! They share a similar face that's all! Now hurry up!"

"Fine. I play the Continuous Spell Dark Contract with the Swamp King! I can perform a Fusion Summon by sending monsters from my hand and field! I will take 1000 points of damage during my standby phase again."

"FUSION?!" yelled Shun. "How do you know that?!"

"A lot happened while you was out and before you came to this dimension. Portals have been opening from this dimension and some people have traveled through. However like you and I both know, Fusion have been opening up the portals by themselves and not thanks to the Pendulum Gateway." said Reiji.

"Pendulum Gateway?"

"The Pendulum Summon opened up the portals. Somehow it is connected to the other dimensions hence the name I gave it. We didn't know for sure about the other dimensions so this opened up our world to these new worlds. Now we have collected duel energy from these dimensions and can use each of the summons!" shouted Reiji with delight.

"No way..." said Shun.

"I was waiting to create the perfect deck. It uses all the summons! I Fusion Summon using D/D Savant Copernicus and D/D Savant Kepler in my hand!" Both monsters entered a whirlpool of orange and blue which spun around. "Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster. Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! DDD Oracle King - d'Arc!" The monster was a demon with huge blue and red wings. It had white amour on with a sword in it's left hand. "While this card is on the field instead of taking effect damage, the damage will rise my lifepoints!"

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 7**

"You dare use a Fusion in front of me!" yelled Shun.

"I dare to yes." said Reiji. "You dare accuse my father of such a evil crime! Wipe out his Force Strix!" commanded Reiji as the knight launched it's sword towards the XYZ monster.

"I play a Continuous Trap!" replied Shun. "Overlay Breast Armor! If a Raidraptor monster would be destroyed then I can detach a overlay unit instead! The last overlay unit disappeared from Force Strix. The attacking King d'Arc hit monster but the Raidraptor wasn't destroyed.

 **Force OU: 0**

"I end my turn with a set card." said Reiji."

 **Turn 3**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"I will wipe you and your Fusion out Akaba! Draw!" yelled Shun. "I Summon Raidraptor - King's Lanius!"

 **Raidraptor - King's Lanius ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"Once per turn I can Special Summon one Raidraptor from my hand. Appear Mimicry!" Mimicry was a orange mechanic bird.

 **Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius ATK: 1100 DEF: 1900 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"If this is Special Summoned then I can increase the levels of all Raidraptors on my field by one. I bump up Mimicry and King to level five!"

 **King's Lanius LVL: 5**

 **Mimicry LVL: 5**

"I overlay them both!" A orange and black whirlpool formed and both monsters flew into it. "The unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Étranger Falcon!" A black mechanic bird with yellow players appeared.

 **Raidraptor - Étranger Falcon ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/RNK 5** **– OU: 2**

"Force Strix gains 500 attack and defense thanks to another Winged Beast being on the field!" said Shun as Force Strix glowed in yellow aura.

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix ATK: 600 DEF: 2500  
**

"I use Falcon's effect! I can detach a overlay unit then I can target a monster on your field and then destroy it! Then you take damage equal to it's attack!" yelled Shun as the bird lost an overlay unit.

 **Falcon OU: 1**

The bird then aimed two canon's on its body towards d'Arc and fired a missile which wiped out d'Arc. Reiji' felt a large blast and his scarf rattled in the aftermath. "Now take the damage!" yelled Shun. Reiji gritted his teeth as the burning pain rushed through him.

 **Reiji LP: 4000 - 1200**

Reiji looked at Shun after the damage with a direct stare. "Not bad. I can see why you survived against this Academia threat."

"Yes and I will use you as leverage!" replied Shun. "I end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Reiji LP: 1200 Hand: 1**

"Then it's my move. Draw!" yelled Reiji. He smirked at his card. Shun looked surprised.

"Why are you smiling?! Your Fusion monster is gone so you won't survive the damage from your Contract cards?!"

"Well it is my standby phase now, and I will take damage. Reiji felt a massive shock as he took damage from his first Contract.

 **Reiji LP: 1200 - 200**

"Since I took effect damage I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas!" A mighty knight in gold and blue amour came. He had a huge sword with a giant golden shield.

 **D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas ATK: 2600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 7 - Scale 3**

"Whatever! You'll be your own downfall because of your second Contract!" yelled Shun.

"No. Your mistaken again. I gain the lifepoints I lost." Reiji pushed up his glasses as he regained lifepoints.

 **Reiji LP: 200 - 1200**

"Next I take no effect damage while this card is on the field." Reiji added. Shun looked annoyed. "Using my face up Dark Contract with the Gate I can add a level four or lower D/D monster from my deck to my hand. I add D/D Berfomet! Next I will Fusion Summon once more with Dark Contract with the Swamp King. I Fusion Summon using Kelper with Savant Copernicus in my graveyard by banishing them. Appear D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" Another knight in purple amour came forward with a red sword.

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500 Fire/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 6**

"Now if D/D Lamia is in my graveyard I can send a Dark Contract card or a D/D monster from my hand to Special Summon it. I send D/D Berfomet to my graveyard and then bring back Lamia!" The monster was a female like monster with a long tail and red hair.

 **D/D Lamia ATK: 100 DEF: 1900 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I now tune my level one Lamia with D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas!" yelled Reiji as Lamia flew into the air and became green rings as Leondias went through them as small white orbs.

 **7+1=8**

"Appear D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!" The monster was a knight in blue amour with a long red scarf.

 **D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Dark/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 8**

"Now I use Flame King Genghis's effect. If I a monster is Special Summoned while on my field then, I can bring back a D/D monster in my grave. So return Berfomet in defense mode!"

 **D/D Berfomet ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/LVL 4**

"Wait for this." said Reiji. Shun looked confused. "Now I attack! Go Cursed King Siegfried! Attack Étranger Falcon! Sigfried leapt up and pulled out it's sword.

"I play my Continuous Trap!" replied Shun. "Overlay Breast Armor! I detach the remaining overlay unit from Falcon to protect him!" The last overlay unit disappeared however the attack still hit Falcon and Shun took damage.

 **Shun LP: 4000 - 3600**

 **Falcon OU: 0**

"You can't get past my monster now can you!" said Shun. "Now end your turn!"

"As you wish. " said Reiji.

 **Turn 5**

 **Shun LP: 3200 Hand: 2**

 **Reiji LP: 1200 Hand: 0**

"Time to end you." said Shun as he drew a card. "I play Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force!"

"Rank-Up?!" said Reiji with his first real shock of the day.

"Yes! I can use Force Strix as a overlay unit and XYZ one rank higher!" Shun looked at the stunned Reiji's face. "I see you have nothing left to say! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Étranger Falcon!" Shun's second Falcon flew onto the field.

 **Raidraptor - Étranger Falcon ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/RNK 5 - OU: 1  
**

"A second one. Interesting." said Reiji.

"Yes. And I use its one overlay unit in Force Strix to use its effect! I can destroy a monster you control and you take it's attack as damage! I wipe out your Fusion monster!" Falcon fired a missile towards Flame King Genghis.

"I see you really don't like Fusion." Reiji spoke softly. "That's twice you have used that effect on my Fusion monster but your method of rushing rather then thinking will be your downfall, like now! I play a Continuous Trap! Dark Contract of Summoning Change! If a monster on my field would be destroyed by battle or by card effect then I can send the targeted monster to the grave and bring back a monster of the same Summon type back from my grave and then it can't be destroyed during this turn! I will take 1000 points of damage during the standby phase."

"WHAT?!"

"I send Flame King Genghis to my graveyard and bring back D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!" said Reiji as sent the purple card of Genghis to his graveyard and another purple came popped out. He played it on his duel disk.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 7**

The missile which would have hit Gengis disappeared. Shun shook his fist. "Fine! I attack your Berfomet!"Falcon aimed another missile and fired it at the monster. The missile destroyed it as Shun smirked on wards.

 **Reiji LP: 1200 - 800**

"Now my second Falcon switches in defense mode. I end there." said Shun. "What can you do now Akaba?!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Shun LP: 3200 Hand: 1**

 **Reiji LP: 800 Hand: 0**

"Let's see. I draw!" said Reiji with the calmest attitude. Shun looked at him with confusion.

"Don't you remember your Contracts will cause damage?!"

"Don't you remember about Oracle King's effect? I gain the lifepoints instead of damage." Shun's face was stunned. He had forgotten about this. Reiji glowed as he regained lifepoints. "I have three Dark Contracts on my field and I now gain 3000 lifepoints."

 **Reiji LP: 800 - 3800**

Reiji pushed his glasses once more as he seemed to be rubbing it in. "I told you your head first attitude would lead to your downfall. "I now have controlled different Summons. Here's the another.

"No way." said Shun.

"Yes. I use another Dark Contract Spell Card!" Reiji shouted as he showed the Spell card. "Dark Contract of the Raven!" The Spell card contained a picture of the monster Ritual Raven. "I can add a Ritual Monster from my deck when I play this Spell!" A blue card popped out of the deck. "Next, using the card, I can send materials from my field, hand and grave to reach the required tribute cost. "I banish Rebel King Leonidas and Flame King Genghis from my graveyard. It's more then enough to reach the level ten cost! And I will 2000 damage during my next standby phase, but there won't be another one."

"The deck?!" shouted Shun. "But what about the Extra Deck?! Why is your Ritual monster there?!"

"It seems you don't know about all the dimension summons then." replied Reiji. "Rituals are stored in the deck!" A giant cauldron appeared in the center of the room as each monster flew into it. "Awaken! Level ten! D/D/D Rise Emperor Napoleon!" A large blue flame came from the cauldron and a blue swordsman came to the field. It had a golden shield. He swung it around and aimed it at Shun.

 **D/D/D Rise Emperor Napoleon ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/LVL 10**

"This card gains 200 attack for each different monster with a different summoning type on my field. I control a Ritual, Fusion and Synchro So it gains 600 more points!" said Reiji.

 **D/D/D Rise Emperor Napoleon ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/LVL 10**

"So what?" said Shun. "I play a Trap!" said Shun as he clicked a button on his touchscreen. He looked at it expecting it to work but it didn't, much to Shun's surprise. "Why isn't it working?!"

"Napoleon stops you from activating all set cards you control! Now attack Napoleon!" shouted Reiji as Napoleon launched its weapon and striked through Étranger Falcon. The bird was destroyed and Shun felt a large burst of pain. Shun then collapsed to the floor.

 **Shun LP: 3200 - 2000**

Reiji looked at Shun with a glee in his eyes. "Attack Siegfried!" Siegfried leapt forward and cut in the half the defense mode Falcon. Shun gritted his teeth as he watched his monster get destroyed. "This is what you get for accusing my father. I shall end you with your worst enemy. I shall end you with a Fusion! King d'Arc! End this!" Reiji commanded as he pointed towards Shun. Shun could only watch as d'Arc withdrew its sword and slashed Shun across the stomach. Ending the duel.

 **Shun LP: 2000 - 0 Reiji Wins**

Shun was on the floor, face down. He looked at Reiji who towered above him. "Screw... you Akaba!" said Shun with a pained tone.

"Since you don't seem to be willing to answer my questions then I guess I will need to keep you here even longer. I don't wish to harm people but your a threat and must be dealt with as such. Your sister will have to wait." said Reiji. Reiji begun walking out of the room and looked at Shun on the floor. Reiji stared at him with an evil look as the sliding doors shut in on Shun.

 **Hour Later**

Reiji had Shun strapped down onto the table. Reiji had a lie detector on Shun and a shocking machine. If Shun told a lie then he would be zapped. Shun seemed to be willing to tell the truth as he knew there was no other way out. Reiji was on a seat and he begun the conversation. "So one more time. Who are you? I want a proper answer and not some answer from your memories."

"I'm Shun Kurosaki! I am from Heartland in the XYZ Dimension and it was invaded by Academia."

"Who are Academia." said Reiji.

"There from Fusion. There trained solider who came and turned people into cards. They said it is to power their goal. The Arc Area Project." said Shun.

"Who is this Yuya look-alike?"

"Yuto? He was taken by Academia. I don't know why or how but they took him. We looked everywhere but we couldn't find him." said Shun. "We didn't see who took him, but we overhead Academia about taking a boy who matched Yuto description." said Shun.

"And what about your sisters bracelet? You said a girl who looked like her tried to take it?"

"She had indigo hair. She... tried to beat Ruri but thankfully Ruri was able to escape. I don't know why they want the bracelet or Yuto but she is at risk. Please let me go!" shouted Shun.

"Who are the Resistance?" asked Reiji.

"They are a group of us who survived and are carding Academia. We took their technology and are using it against them."

"How do you reverse it?" replied Reiji.

"I don't know. I would tell you if I could. Now let me go!" said Shun getting more rattled.

"One more. Are Academia going to come here?" said Reiji.

"We took a few hostage and they said once Academia is done with Heartland then they will move on to other dimensions." replied Shun. Reiji stood up.

"Very well. I will let you go. Soon." said Reiji as left the room. Shun begun kicking and screaming.

 **LDS Office**

Reiji spun around on his chair and looked outside the giant office windows. "A invasion then. And trained elite soldiers? They won't just be fended off with random duelist's as I first thought. We need an elite team." said Reiji. He touched a button on his table and Himkia came up.

"Yes Reiji?" she asked.

"Mother I need to see you. I have a plan to help our dimension." he said.

 **A/N** Thanks for the follow and fav. And thanks for the reviews. No Yuzu or others in this chapter. This is entirely a Reiji one. Also Ritual D/D/D!

 **OC Cards**

 **D/D/D Rise Emperor Napoleon ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/LVL 10**

This card can be Ritual Summoned by Dark Contract of the Raven.

All set Spells and Traps your opponent controls cannot be activated while this card is on the field. This card gains 200 ATK monster with a different Special Summoning type on your field. This effect can only be used once per summon.

 **Dark Contract of the Raven/Continuous Spell**

When this card is activated you can add one Ritual D/D/D monster from your deck.

You can use this card to Ritual Summon Ritual D/D/D monster from your hand. You also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal or exceed the level of the Ritual monster you Ritual Summon from your field, hand or grave. Once per turn during your standby phase: Take 2000 points of damage.

 **Dark Contract of Summoning Change/Continuous Trap**

If a monster on my field would be destroyed by battle or by card effect then you can send that card to your graveyard and Special Summon one monster of the same Summoning type from your graveyard. it can't be destroyed during this turn. Once per turn during your standby phase: Take 1000 points of damage.


	15. The Deadly Trio

Inside Reiji's office was Reiji sat at his desk. Standing before him were three people. One was a female with dark skin tone and long black hair. She had a blue shirt on with a cream shirt underneath. Second was a male with brown spiky hair. He had a white jacket on with the sleeves ripped off and a dark long-sleeved shirt underneath, he held a wooden katana. The last was also male and he had purple hair and a blue and purple jacket.

Reiji stood up and looked at the three. "Masumi Kotsu, Hokuto Shijima and Yaiba Todo." said Reiji. "You three are in the top ten of the LDS Action Duel classes and you also aced all the classes in Tribute Summoning before these new summons greeted our dimension. Even now you three are flying top of your respective summoning classes. You three are my first set of Lancers. The team who will stop Academia." Reiji had briefed the three earlier about their mission, the three were incredibly proud.

"We will do you proud Mr Akaba." said the purple haired Hokuto.

"Good. Now as we discussed earlier, I need the items from the people called Rin, Yuzu and Yuya. The two girls have a bracelet and Yuya has a pendant. I want their items. When they lose, their items will be teleported here for further analysis." Reiji said. "I was unable to take the bracelet off the XYZ girl. I feel these items can only be released via a duel."

"How will we get them to the arena?" asked Masumi.

"You won't. Leave that to me." Reiji replied. Yaiba looked concerned.

"Mr Akaba with all respect... but isn't this all very extreme?" Yaiba said.

"I understand your concern but these three aren't willing to play ball with me. I know I have been rough and perhaps I crossed the line but if kind talking won't work then it's time for action. Now get to it." said Reiji with a firm answer.

 **You Show Duel School**

Inside You Show Duel School was a room. Yuzu and Shuzo were living upstairs from their school and Yuzu was in her room which was a standard size bedroom for a fourteen year old, she was looking out of her window. Rin came walking in andshe was now wearing a blue like outfit which she had been stored in the duel runner.

Rin had spent her first night at Yuzu's and was trying her best to adjust to living under a roof once more. "Rin, how was your first night?" asked Yuzu was a friendly tone.

"It was... weird." she said. "Im not used to being inside a warm home." replied Rin.

"Yeah you have spent all the days outside." replied Yuzu.

"That's not it... where I lived back in the Synchro Dimension. It wasn't nice." she replied. Yuzu looked concerned.

"Tell me about it?" Yuzu asked. Rin had a stern look on her face.

"No. I still don't fully know you or this place." Rin replied. Yuzu looked slightly annoyed but she understood Rin's stance. "Im surprised your dad didn't notice our difference?"

"Yeah, thankfully he bought the story about you just looking like me and nothing else!" replied Yuzu as she then let off a nervous laugh. "But Rin... why did we look alike?"

"I have no idea. Until a few weeks ago I only thought my world was the only one, I had no idea there could be other dimensions." Rin replied.

"Also Yuya has lookalikes." said Yuzu. "Your world has a guy named Yugo aswell as that Ritual user. Also that XYZ user, he said he had a look-alike aswell." Yuzu held her head with confusion. "All of this has happened within a month. What is going on?!"

"How do you think I feel!" shouted Rin. "I have somehow transported across dimensions and now im stuck here!" Rin replied. "Can we even open the portals again? You said your bracelet could open the portals!" Yuzu shaked her head.

"No. I can't control it and neither can Yuya. The portals were opening at random but now they seemed to have stopped. At least until LDS can reopen the portals or we can figure out what the hell is going on." Yuzu spoke. Yuzu and Rin then heard footsteps.

Yuzu and Rin turned around and saw Shuzo Hiiragi along with Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Sora. They all looked shocked.

 **One Hour Later**

Downstairs in the sitting area for You Show Duel School was everyone, which now included Yuya and Gongenzaka. Yuzu and Rin were sat together on a different sofa; everyone expect Gongezaka and Yuya who had both seen Yuzu and Rin before were looking at the pair with strange looks. Yuzu and Rin both felt like they were being interrogated. The girls and Yuya had told them everything about what they knew within the last hour.

"How... how is this even possible?!" said a shocked Shuzo. Shuzo and the others had heard Rin and Yuzu's conversation which let the cat out of the bag. "Diff... different dimensions?!"

"Yeah... you have kinda been saying that over and over again for the last hour dad." said Yuzu.

"So you and Yuya have people who look like you?!" said Ayu.

"Yes." said Yuya.

"And five different dimensions?" said Futoshi.

"Yeah. Ritual, Synchro, XYZ, Fusion and Tribute, which is right here until we gained all the summons." said Yuzu. "Rin here is from the Synchro Dimension."

"How didn't I see this before hand?" said Shuzo.

"Because you're a idiot?" replied Rin with sarcasm. Yuzu's face immediately lit up and quickly she started waving her arms around through embarrassment.

"She was joking." Yuzu said with a innocent tone, Rin rolled her eyes.

"How much does Reiji know about?" asked Tatsuya.

"We don't know." said Yuya. "He tried to have us all captured after we had those visions. However he knows where we live and he hasn't came looking for us since we escaped from him. So I think were in the clear."

"That.. that fiend!" said Shuzo as he stood up. "I shall get my revenge on him!" As he stood up, Shuzo and the others could heard a door opening and everyone saw three people entering. It was the LDS students who Reiji had sent.

"You won't get your chance though." said Masumi. Yuzu stood up.

"Who... who are you?!" Yuzu said.

"Im Masumi and this is Yabia and Hokuto. And were here to claim your items!" she said with a pointed finger towards Yuzu.

"Items?! Our bracelets?!" said Rin.

"Yes and Yuya's pendant. Reiji was unable to take them off the XYZ girl so instead we will need to duel you for them!" said Yabia.

"XYZ girl?! Ruri?!" said Yuzu. "You kidnapped her?!"

"No more information needs to be shared." said Hokuto. "We are the Lancers and we will save our world! Starting by taking them from you!"

"And if we refuse?!" said Yuya.

"Well you can't." said Masumi. She pointed her finger to the duel arena in You Show. Everyone turned around and saw the room start to change which caught everyone out. The projection turned into a bright white light which blinded everyone expect the LDS trio.

After the light faded, everyone looked around and saw they were in a purple, crystallized style Action Field. Everyone looked around and were shocked. "What is this?!" yelled Gongenzaka.

"LDS just hacked your Real Solid Vision software and we are now in a extended Action Field!" said Yabia.

"Extended?" asked Yuzu.

"Yes. Now the entire building is an Action Field! And there is no escape!" said Masumi. "All the doors and exits are locked! Now I will take you on!" she yelled pointing towards Yuzu.

"Fine!" said Yuzu with anger.

"But... but Yuzu?" said Shuzo as he tried to grab her arm, Yuzu however held out her arm to stop his.

"It's ok dad. I can handle it. I don't know what the hell is happening but we shall go through it together!" said Yuzu.

"How touching. Your whole School knows." said Yaiba. "Now leave the Action Field and prepare to watch us win!" Everyone but Yuzu and Masumi left the field. Yuya looked back to Yuzu and smiled at her, she returned the smile.

Once everyone was in position they could see the now purple Action Field with huge crystals on the floor. It glowed in the light and Yuzu looked around at it as she tried to scan the field. Masumi smiled with glee. "Now prepare to pay for not giving Reiji what he wanted."

"He tried to kidnap us!" said Yuzu.

"For the right reasons!" she replied. "Now let's duel!" She activated her blue duel disk which had a yellow blade. Yuzu activated her pink duel disk. The Action Cards then dispersed across the duel field in a shower like effect.

"DUEL!" both yelled. Rin looked around and was confused.

"What is this? Action Field and Action Cards?" Rin asked to Yuya.

"It's a type of duel where users can pick up Action Cards across the field and use them as Spells. Users can also interact with the objects." replied Yuya.

"You really aren't from around here." said Ayu to Rin. Rin gave a nervous smile back to her.

 **Turn 1**

 **Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start!" yelled Masumi. "Appear Gem-Armadillo!" she said as a orange like Armadillo appeared. It had red jems around it's body.

 **Gem-Armadillo ATK: 1700 DEF: 500 Rock/Earth/LVL 4**

"When this is Normal Summoned then I can add a Gem-Knight monster to my hand from the deck. I add Gem-Knight Alexandrite. Next I set two cards and end there. Now come at me daddy's girl!" Yuzu gritted her teeth with fury.

"I will show you! Im anything but!" she yelled back. "You don't know me!"

"Maybe." said Masumi smirking. "But I call it as I see it!" Yuzu's face begun to glow a dark red colour. The You Show students started to look concerned.

"Damnit Yuzu. Don't lose your temper." said Shuzo. This comment left Rin bemused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Yuzu." replied Ayu. "Yuzu isn't known for having a great temper. She loses it easily."

"This Masumi girl must be playing up to Yuzu's weakness." Yuya spoke.

 **Turn 2**

 **Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Yuzu yelled. "I set my Pendulum Scale with scale three Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva and scale nine Argerich The Melodious Pianist!" Yuzu played them on her pink duel disk and two beacons flew into the sky. Masumi looked into the sky with interest.

 **Serenade the Melodious Scale 3 - Argerich The Melodious Pianist 9**

Masumi smiled at this. "So Reiji Akaba was correct. You do Pendulum Summon."

"Well I was the first." said Yuzu. "And I know you know that Reiji didn't just create five new summons either."

"No. We know that story is just a cover up to avoid the real truth behind the dimensions and portals. He told us." said Masumi. "Which is why we want your items!" Rin, Yuya and Yuzu all looked at their items.

"You're not getting them!" shouted Yuzu. "We don't know about these things or why some of us look the same but us here at You Show will find it out together! "Appear from my hand Shopina the Melodious Maestra! Pendulum Summon!" she yelled as a beam came from the sky which revealed a green hair woman with yellow and blue wings. She had a purple dress on and had a piano attached to her hands.

 **Shopina the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1700 Light/Fairy/LVL 7**

"Now attack Gem-Armadillo Shopina!" Yuzu shouted as Shopina launched forward towards the Armadillo. As she slammed into the monster the Armadillo begun to crack before eventally being destroyed. Masumi felt some pain as she lost lifepoints.

 **Masumi LP: 4000 - 3300**

"Fine! I bring it back with my Trap Call Of the Haunted!" shouted Masumi as her Trap lifted up and her Gem-Armadillo returned to the field.

 **Gem-Armadillo ATK: 1700 DEF: 500 Rock/Earth/LVL 4**

"Why would she bring it back?!" thought Yuzu. "Fine." she shouted. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"I can tell you wondering why I bought my back Armadillo." said Masumi. "Don't worry, all poor duelists question move by superior duelists.."

"POOR?!" yelled Yuzu with rage.

"Of course. You didn't learn how to Pendulum Summon. According to Reiji you just performed it at the first attempt, that's not skill. I have been learning about this new summon for two weeks now!" she replied.

"New summon?!" replied Yuzu with a fear.

 **Turn 3**

 **Masumi LP: 3300 Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Time to show you. Draw!" yelled Masumi. She grinned at her newly drawn card. Sora looked on with his lollipop in his mouth.

"Could it be?" he said.

"Could it be what?" asked Yuya.

"I play Gem-Knight Fusion!" Masumi yelled as she showed the card to Yuzu.

"Fusion?! So you guys _have_ been learning the new summons from LDS!" said Yuzu.

"Duh." said Masumi, the comment riling up Yuzu more. "We are the first to pass the performance exam. The power might have come from the Fusion Dimension but I can make it better!"

"Fusion Dimension..." said Yuya. "Are you sure you're not from there?" Yuya asked Sora.

"No. Im not" Sora said with a calm attitude. "I have said so many times that I come from this country."

"I can Fusion Summon by sending monsters from my hand and field! I send Gem-Knight Alexandrite from my hand and then Gem-Armadillo from my field!" Masumi yelled. Both monsters raised into a large blue and orange whirlpool and spun. "Appear! Gem-Knight Zirconia!" A large sliver knight with a long purple cape appeared on the field.

 **Gem-Knight Zirconia ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 8**

Rin was caught in awe at the newly summoned monster. "So that's a Fusion Summon. Amazing." she said. Ayu looked at her.

"So you haven't see a Fusion Summon yet?" Ayu asked.

"No. I only heard of them from Reiji's announcement. I have only seen Pendulum and Tribute. It's great!" she said with a excitement. Masumi laughed.

"What is it?!" replied Yuzu.

"You really don't stand a chance against us. We came here for our mission and we won't stop!" she replied.

"Who even are you? Why are you working for Reiji?!" she replied.

"That doesn't matter since you haven't been chosen." replied Masumi.

"Choosen?!" replied Yuya. "Who are the "Lancers"?!"

"Like I said it doesn't matter. Now Zirconia! Attack!" Masumi yelled as Zirconia launched forward a punch which destroyed Shopina. Yuzu was unable to find an Action Card in time.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 3400**

Masumi looked around and saw a Action Card and grabbed it. "At LDS, they teach the best of the best with Action Duels. Reiji has been slowly buying different styles of Action Duels so that LDS can be the best company in the world but were not interested in silly entertainment. We Action Duel the way it should be done! By looking and searching for Action Cards and not putting on a show! I play the Action Card Crystal Shatter! Now if I destroyed a monster this turn via battle then I can hit you with 500 points of damage!" A large sliver crystal appeared above Yuzu and it shattered into a million shards as each piece fell downwards towards Yuzu. She shielded her eyes from the falling shards as each piece begun to hit her.

 **Yuzu LP: 3400 - 2900**

"I shall end my turn there!" said Masumi.

 **Turn 4**

 **Masumi LP: 3300 Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 Hand: 1**

"Then I draw!" yelled Yuzu, she smiled at the drawn card. "I Pendulum Summon from my hand! Appear Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" A portal was formed above her Pendulum Scales and a golden aura shot down. Yuzu's ace appeared with her long wand and half red and green dress.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light Fairy/Pendulum/ LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"How very girlish." said Masumi with a smirk.

"I will show you!" said a angry Yuzu. "Once per turn I can Special Summon a Melodious monster from my hand or grave! Reappear Shopina from the graveyard!"

 **Shopina the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1700 Light/Fairy/LVL 7**

Yuzu then saw a Action Card to her side and picked it up, much to Masumi's annoyance. "I play Crystal Crunch! All monsters my opponent controls have their attack points halved!"

"Yes go Yuzu!" yelled Yuya. Masumi then begun running as she looked to save herself.

 **Gem-Knight Zirconia ATK: 1450**

"Go Shopina!" Shopina once again launched forward with an attack and Masumi's Fusion monster was quickly destroyed. Masumi continued to look as she felt a sharp pain from the damage.

 **Masumi LP: 3300 - 2450**

"End this Mozarta!" yelled Yuzu as Mozarta lifted into the air and aimed her wand forward. Her piano wing's lighted up. She slammed the wand down and a soundwave came flying towards Masumi. Masumi found a Action Card behind one of the crystals on the floor and she smirked as she grabbed it with style.

"I play Evasion! I negate your attack!" said Masumi as Mozarta's attack was stopped mid-stream.

"I end there." said Yuzu. Sora walked closer to the window in the viewing gallery.

"Now this will be interesting. A Fusion user tends to use alot of their hand, so resources for the next turn can be thin." he said aloud.

 **Turn 5**

 **Masumi LP: 2450 Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" she yelled and she looked delighted. "I play Brilliant Fusion!"

"Brilliant Fusion?!" said Sora.

"I can Fusion Summon from my deck!" Masumi shouted with delight. This caught Sora and everyone else by surprise.

"The deck?!" Sora yelled outloud, he then went into deep thought. "The Professor will want to know about this. How could Reiji programme such a powerful card. The Professor was correct in making me wait and see as to what Reiji might pull."

"I send Gem-Knight Garnet, Sapphire and Tourmaline from my deck to my grave!" said Masumi as the cards went into the graveyard slot. "I now Fusion Summon!" All three monsters floated into the fusion whirlpool and spun around. "Gem with facets of day and night. Gem tinged with lightning. Brilliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" A knight in sliver amour appeared. He had a huge sword with different jewels going down it. He swung it around with grace.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 9**

Yuzu looked at her duel disk and could see the attack and defense of the monster was zero. "Are you mocking me?!" she said with more anger.

"Oh no. Brilliant Fusion makes it's attack and defense zero. But by sending a Spell Card to my graveyard then it's attack and defense return! I send Flash Fusion to my graveyard and now it's stats return!" Diamond glowed in the light.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500**

Yuzu gritted her teeth at the monster and went looking for a Action Card. Masumi noticed this and grinned. "Such a shame Yuzu." she said. Yuzu stopped and turned at her furiously.

"What?!"

"I really don't understand how you got yourself involved in all this mess. I mean why are you so special? You're nothing more then a weak duelist who got lucky." she said. Yuzu's face lit up to bright red.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Yuzu yelled.

"I don't need to!" Masumi replied. "Master Diamond attack her Shopina!" Yuzu knew that Masumi distracted her and begun to panic.

"YUZU!" yelled Yuya. Everyone else looked annoyed at Masumi's tatics. Master Diamond slashed Shopina in half and the blast sent Yuzu flying into a wall at fast speed. Yuzu could look as she want flying. She slammed so hard into the wall of the Action Field, that it actually felt like she was hitting a real wall. Yuzu then fell to the ground face first. Everyone was horrified at this. Yuzu was laying face down on the floor and not moving.

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 - 600**

"YUZU!" yelled Yuya as he ran down the stairs and tried to get into the Action Field but was unable to enter due to the locked door. Yuzu was flat on the floor. Masumi walked over to her downed opponent.

"So you can't duel any longer? So I guess you forfeit!" she said with a huge grin. Yuzu struggled to move as her duel disk announced a message.

 _"DUEL TERMINATED."_

Masumi bent down and took the bracelet off Yuzu's wrist. She looked at and looked down to Yuzu. "This is what Reiji wants? What a weird choice. I said you was weak Yuzu." she said with pure delight. Yuya and everyone else tried to enter the Action Field but they once again couldn't'. The bracelet in Masumi's hand then teleported from the field. "Job done." said Masumi as she walked towards the LDS viewing gallery.

The door opened and everyone came running in to check on Yuzu. She was still breathing but knocked out. Yuya went running into the center of the duel area.

"AKABA! WHAT IS THIS?!" Yuya yelled. Masumi then spoke through a loudspeaker.

"Silly boy. Reiji isn't here. We are here to take Rin, Yuzu and Yuya out! We will teleport your items away!"

"Teleportation?!" said Shuzo. "Was that Action Field rigged?!"

"No." Masumi said. "But it was turned up to maximum. Meaning all damage is more painful then real life!"

"Screw you LDS!" yelled Rin. Masumi laughed.

"Blame Yuzu's anger, not me. Now we will take you on next Synchro user!" Rin and the others all watched as Yaiba came walking out onto the field. Rin braced herself for battle.


	16. Second Round

Rin and Yaiba were facing off to each other in You Show. Yuzu had been carried off to the viewing gallery and back into the safety of her friends. Rin was now having to borrow Yuzu's duel disk since her one was attached to her duel runner which was outside.

Rin begun twisting and turn her wrist while trying to get to the grips of the lighter duel disk. "This is weird." she said. Yaiba laughed. "What is it?!"

"You're from a different universe. Do you even know what is about to happen?" Yaiba asked.

"An Action Duel. I don't have them back home but still... I will try my best!" replied Rin.

"It won't be enough." said Yaiba. The field begun to change once more into a new action field. The room thad the floor change to a a rocky brown surface with numerous swords in the graveyard. The sky was dark with a dead tree in the middle. Rin then suddenly begun to raise higher in the sky which made her lose her balance, she then fell to the ground as the floor underneath her became a tall hill. Yaiba watched from a solid surface as Rin raised higher up. A robotic voice could be heard.

 _"Action Field Sword's Cemetery activated."_

"Swords cemetery?!" said Yuya. "They must be picking Action Fields which suit these LDS fighters. How cowardy."

Rin looked around the top of the hill while she was on her knees. "What the hell just happened." she said with a bemused tone. She looked over the edge of the hill and a state of sheer panic hit her face. "How... how the hell did I get up here?!" she shouted. Yuya quickly jumped to her rescue from the viewing gallery.

"It's ok. It's just virtual!" he said.

"That's not what they said!" she replied while flapping her arms. "They said it hurt more then real life!"

"Look Rin we need you now!" replied Yuya. "We need to defeat these people! I know it's hard but you just need to do this!" Rin took a deep breath in and turned to face Yaiba with a more calm expression.

"You're right." she said aloud. "Now let's get this duel started" Yaiba and Rin both activated their duel disk's and the Action Cards dispersed across the Action Field.

"DUEL!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall start." yelled Yaiba. "I Normal Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" A beast in sliver amour came to the field. He swung a thin sword around.

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000 Earth/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"Next I use his effect! Once Normal Summoned I can bring out another X-Saber from my hand! Appear XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" A long blonde haired male in a orange like ninja suit with a long red cape came to the field.

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000 Earth/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 3**

"A Tuner." said Ayu. "That means.."

"He can Synchro Summon!" said Futoshi.

"These young kids are learning quickly. Shame they have to be associated with this Duel School!" Yaiba said pointing towards them. Yuya looked furious at him. Rin stepped forward.

"Leave it off will you!" she shouted. Yaiba looked surprised.

"You're not even from this Dimension? Why should you care!" Yaiba said.

"Because were I come from... kind people are rare in numbers. Im still learning to trust these guys but they have been very kind so far. And I know good people when I see them." said Rin.

"Whatever!" replied Yaiba. "You should know what is coming! I tune level three Fulhelmknight with level four Boggart Knight!" Both monsters flew into the air as Fulhelmknight turned into green rings. Boggart went through the rings as he became small white orbs.

 **4+3=7**

"Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!" A large bulky male in knight armor came onto the field. It made a X shape with his two swords. He had a battered and torn red cape. As he landed on the field everyone expect Rin were taken by shock.

 **X-Saber Souza ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600 Earth/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 7**

Rin smirked. "Not bad. You can Synchro Summon well." she said. Yaiba smirked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere! I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Who said anything about flattery." said Rin with a counter smirk. "Draw! Appear Ice Bell!" A female with purple hair and who wore a white outfit with a wand appeared.

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"You take 500 point of damage when she is Summoned!" Ice Bell flew into the air and launched her wand forwards towards Yaiba. A beam was created and hit Yaiba head on. He gritted his teeth.

 **Yaiba LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Next I play the Spell Tuner's High! I send a monster from my hand to my graveyard then I can Special Summon one Tuner monster with the same original type and attribute from my deck but it must be one level higher than the discarded monster I send level two Windwitch - Flake Bell to my graveyard and now appear from my deck, Windwitch - Glacier Bell! A pink haired female who wore a white like witch dress appeared. She was riding a dark blue broom.

 **Windwitch - Glacier Bell ATK: 500 DEF: 300 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I tune these Ice Bell and Glacier Bell!" Glacier Bell flew into the air and the same Synchro Summoning pattern occurred.

 **3+3=6**

"Appear before me! Windwitch - Glitter Bell!" A shiny beacon of light came flying down from the dark sky as a witch which was covered in shinny glass plates appeared. Her broom was pure glass and she had a similar look to the other witch's expect she had red hair.

 **Wind witch - Glitter Bell ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 6**

"A Synchro monster which was Synchro Summoned with Glacier Bell gains 300 attack!"

 **Wind witch - Glitter Bell ATK: 2300**

Yaiba looked on with a impressed attitude. "Not bad. Your Synchro energy was the reason for me gaining the power to Synchro so I have to say I am grateful."

"I don't need your thanks. Not with what you guys are planning to do by stealing our items! Now Glitter Bell's effect kicks in! When she is Synchro Summoned then you take effect damage equal to the combined attack of all the monsters I used to Synchro Summon her! Now take 1600 points of damage!" commanded Rin to her monster as Glitter Bell flew into the air and shards of glass begun flying at Yaiba. Three different shards hit him one by one and formed a dust cloud. Once the cloud dispersed Yaiba felt pain as his lifepoints dropped.

 **Yaiba LP: 3500 - 1900**

"Nice!" yelled Yuya as everyone else begun cheering in the You Show gallery expect Shuzo was attending to Yuzu. Rin then looked on at Yaiba and he saw he was holding a Action Card in his hand.

"Not bad." Yaiba added. "But now I play the Action Card Sword Slash! I can reduce your monsters attack by half!"

 **Windwitch - Glitter Bell ATK: 1150**

"Fine I set a card and end my turn." she said. "These Action Cards... I need to grab one but I don't know if I can." she thought.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yaiba LP: 1900 Hand: 2**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Yaiba yelled. "I Normal Summon my second XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000 Earth/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 3**

"Now since I control two X-Saber monsters then XX-Saber Faultroll can be Special Summoned from my hand!" A bulky male with a large sliver sword and who wore red amour was summoned.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Earth/Warrior/LVL 6**

"Level six?" said Rin. "He is going to Synchro Summon once more."

"Your'e correct but now Faultroll's effect! I can bring back a level four or below X-Saber from my graveyard! Return my first XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000 Earth/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 3**

"He is summoning so many different monsters." said Ayu.

"We have to hope Rin is prepared to use an Action Card." replied Yuya.

"I now tune my Faultroll with Fulhemknight!" yelled Yaiba as both monsters entered into the Synchro Summon rings.

 **6+3=9**

""Let your silver armor shine and cush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! Double-X-Saber Gottoms!" A large knight with the largest sword of all his X-Saber monsters came. He had sliver and darkish yellow amour. He had a mighty red cape.

 **XX-Saber Gottoms ATK: 3100 DEF:2600 Earth/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 9**

"Amazing." said Rin in awed tone. Yaiba laughed at this comment.

"So I impressed the Synchro Dimensioner?! I must be good." he replied. "Now attack XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Fulhelmknight launched into the air and the blonde haired warrior came towards Glitter Bell with his sword in hand. Yaiba then hit a button on his touch screen. "I now play the Trap At One With the Sword!" Fulhelmknight gained a new sword as he came attacking. "This card increases Fulhemknight by 800 attackpoints!"

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK: 2100**

"Now attack!" yelled Yaiba as the monster slashed Glitter Bell in half. Rin had to shield her eyes from her monsters blast, she then felt the pain as she took the damage.

 **Rin LP: 4000 - 3050**

"Now since I used At One With the Sword and my monster destroyed your monster then I can draw a card!" Yaiba drew the card and then extended his hand forward. "Now Gottoms, win this!" Gottom's came charing foward at extreme pace right towards Rin.

"DO SOMETHING RIN!" yelled Yuya along with the You Show kids. Rin looked prepared.

"I play the Trap Defense Draw!" said Rin as a Trap card appeared infront of her. "Damage from this battle is reduced to zero and then I draw a card!" Gottom's continued forward and hit Rin who went falling down the hill. She rolled as she struggled to stop her descent. After rolling and rolling Rin had rolled down towards the bottom of the hill and now was facing Yaiba on the same level. Yaiba was annoyed as Rin drew a card.

"Fine. Attack Souza!" shouted Yaiba. Yuya and the kids could see a Action Card right beside Rin and started to bang on the glass window.

"RIN! ACTION CARD!" yelled Yuya. Rin turned to face them and started to look around. She saw the card however she was to slow to reach it, as the very same moment Souza slashed her across the chest which sent Rin flying backwards.

 **Rin LP: 3050 - 550**

Rin slowly got back up and started to feel the real pain from the Action Field. She turned around and signaled she was okay back to Yuya and the others.

"I set a card and end my turn." said Yaiba. "Give it up now. Your bracelet is ours!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yaiba LP: 1900 Hand: 1**

 **Rin LP: 550 Hand: 3**

"I don't think so! Draw!" Rin looked at the now four cards in her hand. "I Normal Summon the Tuner monster Windwitch - Glass Bell!" A girl with green hair similar to Rin appeared on a broom.

 **Windwitch - Glass Bell ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 4**

"I use her effect to allow me to add another Windwitch from my deck. I add Windwitch - Freeze Bell. Now I play Monster Reborn to return my Ice Bell to the field!"

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"And since she is summoned, you take another 500 points of damage!" Yaiba felt a burning pain as he lost lifepoints.

 **Yaiba LP: 1900 - 1400**

"Fine!" Yaiba responsed."But how are you going to get past my monsters?!"

"Im a Common. We know how to cope when the going gets tough!" replied Rin as Yuya looked on with confusion with Rin's statment. "I tune Ice Bell and Glass Bell!"

 **4+3=7**

"Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Wind Witch - Winter Bell!"

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Spellcaster/Wind/Synchro/LVL 7**

The monster was a unusual design which had a green like body with purple like fins. It had a face with blue wings and a purple like head which stretched backwards. It glowed in sliver.

"I use my Winter Bell's effect. I can target a Windwitch in my grave and this card gains that cards effect until the end phase! I target Ice Bell and since this monster was summoned this turn I can hit you with 500 more points!"

 **Yaiba LP: 1400 - 900**

"Now since Windwitch - Flake Bell is in my graveyard then I can do this! I can banish it from the graveyard and while I control a Synchro monster this allows me to switch all monsters you control into defense mode and then for each monster switched, you lose 200 lifepoints!"

"The card you sent thanks to Tuners High?!" said Yaiba.

"Yes! Now you control three monsters so that's 600 points of damage!" Each X-Saber knelled down to show their swapped positions and Yaiba felt more burning pain.

 **Yaiba LP: 900 - 200**

Yaiba smirked despite his lifepoints dropping. "I play the Continuous Trap! Synchro Savior! Now as long as I control a Synchro monster then I take no damage!"

"WHAT?!" replied Rin.

"Surrender yet?!"

"Never!". Rin could see an Action Card in the distance and knew what she had to do. Rin started to run towards her Winter Bell and jumped into the air. This caught Yaiba and everyone else in the School of guard.

"What is she doing?!" said Tatusya.

"She's using her monster!" said Yuya. Rin had landed on Winter Bell and it begun moving with her on it on it. Rin begun flapping her arms around as she struggled to stay on her Winter Bell. Winter Bell begun speeding along the field as Rin continued to scream across. "

"This is insane! Riding a Duel Runner is one thing but riding a monster is a different thing all together!"

"Damnit. I can't let her get it!" shouted Yaiba as he went chasing after the same Action Card however Rin had got to it first and she jumped off her monster to grab it.

"Well isn't this cool! I play the Action Card Sword Fall! This destroys all monsters who are in a different position to one monster I control! Since Winter Bell is in attack mode then your defense mode monsters are gone!" yelled Rin as Yaiba stopped and looked above. Swords came flying from the sky towards his monsters at a fast pace. Each sword stabbbed one of the three X-Saber monsters, destroying them one by one.

"No way!" said Yaiba.

"Yes way!" said Yuya. "GO RIN!"

"Your Trap is now ineffective." she said. "Now take this! Attack directly Winter Bell!" Rin commanded as the monster flew into Yaiba at full speed. The attack sent the male flying into the wall upon contact.

 **Yaiba LP: 200 - 0 Rin Wins**

The duel field faded and Yuya came running out to congratulate Rin but she could only think about Yuzu. "How is she?" Rin asked.

"Fine. Still coming around." said Yuya. "Now it's my turn."

Yaiba made his way into his LDS viewing gallery and was greeted by an angry glare from both of his fellow students. "How dare you lose!" yelled Masumi. "Take it to Yuya, Hokuto."

"Don't worry. I will." he said as he walked out onto the field as the XYZ user faced Yuya for his pendant.

 **OC New Cards**

 **Rin**

 **Windwitch - Flake Bell ATK: 300 DEF: 100 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 2**

If you control a face up Synchro Monster and this card is in your graveyard, you can banish this card and all monsters your opponent controls are switched into defense position. Inflict 200 points of damage for each monster who switched.

 **Wind witch - Glitter Bell ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 6**

When this card is Synchro Summoned you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of ATK of the monsters which were used to Synchro Summon this card.

 **Yaiba**

 **Synchro Savior/Continous Trap**

While you control a face up Synchro Monster you take no damage.

 **Action Cards**

 **Sword Slash**

Half the ATK of one monster your opponent controls.

 **Sword Fall**

Destroy all monsters you opponent controls whose position is different to one face up monster you control.

 **Thanks for the reviews.**


	17. Battle for the Pedant

Yuzu had come around and was now standing in pain with Shuzo and the others. She had caughe up to speed about what she had missed.

On the duel field, Hokuto looked at Yuya and he looked back. "Ok Yuya. Now let's see what Action Field we will be dueling on!" The Action Field begun to change into a space like field. It had ruined temples across the field.

 _"Action Field Cosmic Sanctuary Activated"_

"Space?" thought Yuya. "Fine. Let's duel!"

"Come on Yuya." thought Yuzu.

 **Turn 1**

 **Hokuto LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start!" yelled Hokuto. "Appear Constellar Algiedi!" A warrior in sliver amour came to the field. He wore a helmet with two horns.

 **Constellar Algiedi ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 Light/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"When Normal Summoned then I can Special Summon a level four Constellar monster from my hand! So appear Constellar Kaus!" A sliver plated horseman like monster appeared. He held a bow in his left hand and a green arrow in his right. He had golden plating on his front.

 **Constellar Kaus ATK: 1800 DEF: 1700 Light/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"Two monsters of the same level." said Yuzu. "Just like before. That Shun guy overlaid his two monsters."

"I will overlay!" responded Hokuto. "But I will do this first! Kaus can increase or decrease the level of one monster on the field by one, up to twice this turn! I increase by Kaus and Algeidi by one!" This took everyone by surprise expect Sora who remained calm. Kaus fired a arrow into the air, the arrow split into two. One half hit Algiedi while the other hit Kaus.

 **Kaus & Algeidi LVL: 5**

"I overlay my two level fives!" shouted Hokuto as each one turned into a different aura and flew into a black and gold whirlpool. Light of the stars, descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Constellar Pleiades!" A tall warrior covered in sliver and gold plating appeared. He had long like wings which had a space texture running through them. The texture was purplish space with golden stars.

 **Constellar Pleiades ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500 Light/Warrior/XYZ/RNK: 5**

"XYZ!" said Sora in a angry tone. He clenched his fist.

"I set one card and end my turn!" said Hokuto. "Your pedant will be ours!"

"Why does Reiji want them?! Where are they being kept?!" replied Yuya.

"We are not going to say that, are we?" replied Hokuto. "But let's just say there somewhere where you can't get them." Masumi heard this and banged on the glass at a furious speed.

"Stop giving them clues you moron!" said Masumi. Hokuto knocked off this remark with sheer aggroance.

"I end my turn. Now let's see your silly Entertainment Duel."

 **Turn 2**

 **Hokuto LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" yelled Yuya. Yuya grabbed two cards from his hand. "I set my Pendulum Scale with scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician!" Yuya's magicians arose in blue beacons of light as the numbers "1" and "8" appeared underneath.

 **Stargazer 1 - Timegazer 8**

"Appear from my hand! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Hip Hippo and Performapal Elephammer!" Three beams of light came from the pendulum portal. Each one of the three monsters appeared on the field in attack mode.

 **Performapal Elephammer ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800 Earth/Beast/LVL 6**

 **Performapal Hip Hippo ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Earth/Beast/LVL 3**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7/Pendulum Scale - 4**

"Three monsters!" yelled Rin.

"Doesn't matter!" replied Hokuto. "I use Constellar Pleiades effect! I use an overlay unit to send a monster you control back to your hand!"

"What?!" said Yuya as Pleiades lost an overlay unit. Pleiades shot his arm forward towards Elephammer and the monster was blown back into Yuya's hand. "Fine! I attack your monster with my Odd-Eyes!" Hokuto looked annoyed and begun searching for an Action Card. Yuya noticed this and jumped onto his Hippo. "Let's go Hippo!" he yelled as they also went looking.

"Why is he attacking when they have the same attack?" said Gongenzaka.

"Because both monsters will be wiped out." replied Yuzu. "And Odd-Eyes can return while Pleaides can't."

Odd-Eyes attack came flying towards Pleiades. Hokuto had seen an Action Card on one of the ruined temples and he grabbed it. Yuya had also found an Action Card on the other side of the field within another ruined temple. Hokuto played his Spell first. "I play Twinkle Comet! This reduces your monsters attack by 1000 and then you take 500 points of damage!" Yuya looked annoyed as his Odd-Eyes attack reduced.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 1500**

As Yuya went to play his Action Card, a red comet came flying from the sky. The comet blasted through the roof and hit Yuya. Yuya was sent flying backwards as he dropped the Action Card. "YUYA!" yelled everyone as he rolled across the surface.

 **Yuya LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Now your Odd-Eyes is destroyed!" yelled Hokuto as Odd-Eyes attack beamed off Constellar Pleiades and hit itself instead, destroying itself. "

 **Yuya LP: 3500 - 2500**

"Damnit." thought Yuya. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Hokuto LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuya LP: 2500 Hand: 2**

"Then I draw!" yelled Hokuto. "I Summon my second Constellar Algiedi!"

 **Constellar Algiedi ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 Light/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"I Special Summon a Constellar from my hand. Appear Constellar Pollux!" Another sliver and golden plated monster appeared.

 **Constellar Pollux ATK: 1700 DEF: 600 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Two more monsters of the same level." said Sora. "Here comes another one!" Sora bit down hard on his lollipop, crushing it with full strength. Yuzu noticed this.

"Sora, are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine." he replied back with an annoyed tone.

"I overlay my two level fours!" Hokuto said. Both monsters entered a black and gold whirlpool and a new monster was XYZ Summoned. "Appear! Rank four Constellar Praesepe!" A tall warrior came to the field. He had long golden plates going across his body.

 **Constellar Praesepe ATK: 2400 DEF: 800 Light/Machine/XYZ/RNK 4**

"Let's go Hippo!" yelled Yuya as he once again jumped onto it and the beast took off. Hokuto noticed this with a smirk.

"You can't escape this field! I know it like the back of my hand! I use Prasepe's effect! I detach an overlay unit and then increase the attack of one monster on the field by 1000! I increase Prasepe!"

 **Constellar Praesepe ATK: 3400**

Yuya saw an Action Card on top of one of the ruined temples and Hippo made a giant leapt to reach it. Praesepe launched a strong fist towards Yuya at the same time. Yuya saw the Action Card and grabbed it. He quickly played it on his duel disk. "I play the Action Card Evasion! Your attack is negated!"

"Damn you." said Hokouto. "I use Pleiades effect! I detach it's last overlay unit and send your hippo to your hand!" Pleaides grabbed it's last overlay unit and sent Hippo back to Yuya. Yuya was now stuck on the ruined temple. "Attack Pleadies!" In the viewing gallery for LDS , Masumi had her head in her hand.

"If only he wasn't so obsessed with winning so fast. He could have sent that stupid hippo back to his hand first and then Yuya wouldn't have grabbed the Action Card." she said.

Pleadies charged forward with an attack and Yuya quickly saw another Action Card below. He jumped off the temple and dived towards the card. Pleadies attack reached Yuya milliseconds later. Everyone watched on as a dust cloud had formed.

The cloud slowly cleared and everyone from You Show cheered as Yuya had avoided any damage. "What?! How?!" demanded Hokuto.

"I played another Evasion! Looks like your Action Field is good to me aswell!" Yuya responded.

"Why you!" Hokuto said with anger. "I end my turn."

Constellar Praesepe ATK: 2400

 **Turn 4**

 **Hokuto LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuya LP: 2500 Hand: 3**

"Then I draw! Reappear from my Extra Deck and hand! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Hip Hippo and Performapal Elephammer!" Three monsters shot out of the portal and reappeared on the field.

 **Performapal Elephammer ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800 Earth/Beast/LVL 6**

 **Performapal Hip Hippo ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Earth/Beast/LVL 3**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7/Pendulum Scale - 4**

"So what? Your monsters failed before?!" said Hokuto.

"Not when I put on a show for you!" said Yuya. "Time to be entertained!"

"Entertained?! Now's not the time Yuya!" shouted Yuzu to her best friend. "You're playing for your pedant."

"Nonsense!" said Yuya as he held out his hands. "Ladies and Gentleman! Look and behold! The greatest show on earth! Hokuto looked on confused and Masumi saw this and hit on the glass.

"Find an Action Card Hokuto!" yelled Masumi and Hokuto begun looking. Yuya continued to be distracted by his show.

"I play the Spell Performance Hurricane! Now I can send any cards you control back to your hand equal to the amount of Performapals on my field! I have two so I send your two XYZ monsters back to the Extra Deck! But first we need a show!" Yuya clicked his fingers and Elephammer aswell as Hippo begun to dance around the field as strong breeze begun to kick up. "You see you don't need to call our entertainment silly! It's what a duel should be for!" yelled Yuya as he looked up and couldn't see Hokuto anymore. "Where is he?!"

"He went running for an Action Card!" yelled Yuzu with annoyance. Yuya looked around and saw Hokuto running.

"Damn. I got caught up in the show! Go hurricane!" The strong wind blasted towards Hokuto. Hokuto saw an Action Card and dived towards it. He grabbed the card and played it.

"I play the Action Spell Comet Storm! Now all Spell Cards this turn are negated!" Yuya looked at his duel disk and a red X covered his card.

"No way..." he said. The strong hurricane died down as the Action Card ended Yuya's move. "I end my turn." he said with gritted teeth.

 **Turn 5**

 **Hokuto LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuya LP: 2500 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Hokuto added the card to his hand and smirked. "I knew Entertainment Dueling was stupid but wow. That was just terrible!" This comment riled Yuya up. "I now detach the final overlay unit from Constellar Praesepe! I rise it's attack by 1000!"

 **Constellar Praesepe ATK: 3400**

"Hippo!" yelled Yuya as Hip Hippo came running to him. Yuya jumped onto him as he went looking for a Action Card.

"Enough of this!" shouted Hokuto. "I play the Spell Card Raigeki and destroy all monsters you control!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Yuzu as Yuya looked up and a large bolt of thunder hit him and his other monsters, destroying them. Yuya fell to the floor as his hippo went.

"Now! End this Praesepe!" Praesepe charged forward in a punch position. Yuya could only look as Praesepe sent him flying into the wall.

 **Yuya LP: 2500 - 0 Hokuto Wins**

Yuya fell down from the wall as the Action Field dissolved. Everyone could only watch as Hokuto watch over to Yuya. Hokuto bent down and ripped of Yuya's pendant and laughed as he walked away.

Hokuto walked over to the LDS viewing gallery and held it with pride. The pendant then teleported away from the School. The three LDS students looked at You Show students with a large grin. "We will be back for your's Rin!" replied Masumi.

"COME BACK!" yelled Yuzu as she ran down to the door but was unable to get free. The three LDS students walked out of the School. The moment they left was the moment the door opened up. Yuzu and the others then ran over to Yuya.

"YUYA!" they all yelled expect Sora. Sora walked over slower then the others as he looked at the door.

"Maybe if I take out that XYZ user then the Professor will let me leave this stupid mission." thought Sora with a grin afterwards. "I want to go to XYZ."

 **Unknown**

In a ruined city, a black portal had formed and a female figure came leaping out. It was Ruri who had just returned. She then begun to run to try and find somehelp.

As she ran through Heartland, all she could see is the destroyed buildings around her. "Where is everyone?!" thought Ruri as she continued to run. As Ruri left one of the streets, on top a building was a cloaked person watching on. The person smiled.

Ruri turned a corner and found herself at a dead end. "Damnit! I don't need this now!" she yelled. Ruri then heard footsteps behind her and looked behind. Her eyes widened and she let out a large gasp. "Y... you! You followed me again!"

The cloaked figure walked forward with a grin on their face. "Of course." said a female voice with a sadistic tone. "I told you that you would never escape me. Your bracelet belongs to Academia. And after that you shall be carded!" Ruri was pinned to the wall as she gritted her teeth. The cloaked figure unveiled her cloak and revealed a indigo hair female with green eyes. She had her hair tied up with a yellow bow.

"Who... who are you?!" said Ruri.

"Im Serena. And the Arc Arena Project will be fulfilled. And the Utopia will occur!" she shouted with true passion. Serena let off a smirk as a Academia duel disk appeared from under her cloak. "Now prepare to duel!"

"No... no way. I need to save Shun..." Ruri activated her purple duel disk. "Fine. Let's end this Serena!" yelled Ruri as the two girls faced off to each other.

 **OC New Cards**

 **Action Cards**

 **Comet Storm**

Negate all Spell Cards this turn expect this card.

 **A/N** Yeah two in two days! Thank you to Guest for the comment. Also a comment before asked when Yuya would be kidnapped.

Well that is a case of wait and see. Who knows what will happen in this different universe...!


	18. Serena, The Fusion Warrior

**Turn 1**

 **Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start!" yelled Ruri. "If there are no monsters on the field then Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler can appear!" A monster with a female face but was in fact part bird appeared. She had yellow wings with blue tips.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"If this card is Special Summoned via this effect then I can Special Summon a Lyrical Luscinia from my hand! Appear Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!" Another female bird came, this time it had blonde like hair and brown wings. It had yellow like claws for feet.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK: 0 DEF: 100 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"If she is Special Summoned then I can add a Lyrical Luscinia to my hand from my deck. I am adding Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow!" Ruri added the card to her hand. "Next if I control a Lyrical Luscinia then I can Special Summon it!" Ruri next placed this card on her duel disk and a third female body came. She had blue wings; she wore a hat similar to a bird with a yellow beak.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

Serena smirked and a confident giggle followed. "You did the same thing when we last dueled. Back when you were able to escape. Are all XYZ users this dull to watch?"

"We certainly are not! And this will prove it! I overlay my three level one Lyrical Luscinia's!" All three of Ruri's monsters turned into different colour auras and flew into a black and golden whirlpool which formed in the middle of the alleyway where Serena and Ruri were dueling. A giant black beam appeared out of the whirlpool and a giant female bird came flying out of it. It had black wings with a star pattern; she also had blue wings on her shoulder along with a black like skirt. "I XYZ Summon! Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling!" yelled Ruri. The monster spun around and revealed herself on Ruri's field.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Wind/Winged Beast/XYZ/RNK 1 – OU:**

"Rank one. Sums it up really." said Serena. "A low rank for a rubbish summon." Ruri gritted her teeth and pointed towards Serena.

"Let me tell you this Serena! Your evil Academia came to this dimension and carded hundreds of innocent people, including little kids! Why!" she demanded.

"Because of the Arc Arena Project. The project which will lead to our utopia, for the glorious Fusion Dimension!" The carded people will be nothing more than fuel!"

"FUEL?!" said Ruri with a loud gasp. She couldn't believe these horrible words coming out of Serena's ever growing smirky mouth.

"Yes. Once everyone is set to go then those people will die. Be gone forever! We will allow some though to live. Those who survive our invasions will be welcome to join us as Fusion users. They will have proved themselves worthy." replied Serena.

"And if they don't?!"

"Then their souls will be destroyed! We want a perfect world with the strongest and best people!" Serena said.

"I will save my friends before that happens!" replied Ruri. "We card people as well. We know there is a reverse function."

"Yes. You are carding people but you stole that tech of our own warriors. A carded person's soul is transferred to Academia. The left behind card is nothing more than a worthless image of them. And that's what you all are! WORTHLESS!" Ruri tried to hold back her tears.

"We... we have been helping Academia?!" Ruri spoke.

"Oh yes. Yes you have! And once I take your bracelet, then you will join them!" Serena said.

"Not happening! Recite Sterling gains 300 attack and defense for each overlay unit!"

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling ATK: 900 DEF: 900**

"I use her effect! I detach an overlay unit to add a level one Winged-Beast monster to my hand from my deck!" Ruri's monster lost an overlay unit as she added the card from her deck. "I add a second Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow!"

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling ATK: 600 DEF: 600**

"You let your own monster lose attack points?! You are laughable!" said Serena.

"Leave my dueling to me. I set a card and end there. Come at me!" replied Ruri.

 **Turn 2**

 **Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Gladly. Draw!" Serena smiled at her card and laughed. "I Summon Lunalight White Rabbit!" A white female monster appeared with long white hair and rabbit like ears. She had a green dress on while holding a mallet.

 **Lunalight White Rabbit ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 2**

"Once per turn I can return one Spell or Trap on the field back to the hand! Your set card returns!" White Rabbit threw her mallet in the air and slammed it down on Ruri's field, creating a dust cloud. Ruri was forced to re add the card to her hand. "Now I attack!" yelled Serena. White Rabbit once again lifted up the hammer and came charging in on Recite Starling. Ruri smirked.

"Now Recite's effect kicks in! Any battle damage I take is also given to you!"

"No way!" said Serena as Rabbit slammed Recite head on, destroying it. Both Ruri and Serena lost lifepoints.

 **Ruri LP: 4000 - 3800**

 **Serena LP: 4000 - 3800**

"Now I Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Ruby Robin in defense mode!" shouted Ruri as she slammed a card down on her duel disk. A female in a outfit similar to a robin appeared.

"Ruby Robin?!" replied Serena in shock **.**

"I Special Summon this from the hand if a Lyrical Luscinia is destroyed."

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Ruby Robin ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"You dragged me down to your level. Not bad." said Serena. "I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Ruri LP: 3800 Hand: 2**

 **Serena LP: 3800 Hand: 3**

"Then I draw!" Ruri looked at her hand and thought to herself. "I'll save you Shun. Just hang on a bit longer. I summon my Sapphire Swallow."

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"I overlay my two monsters!" Each bird glowed in a different colour aura. A black and orange whirlpool formed on the field and each aura flew into it. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! XYZ Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank one! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" The whirlpool had a beam of light rise from it as a taller female bird arose. It shinned in the light as it revealed it's long white and blue wings. It had a sort of dress with golden sections which went over her bird like legs. Three overlay units spun around it.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/XYZ/Rank 1**

"This card gains 100 attack points for each monster attached as overlay units!" said Ruri as her monster powered up.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK: 200**

"200 attack? How pitiful." said Serena.

"Rather than insult me, tell me why you're coming after me!" asked Ruri. "What is it with my bracelet you and Academia want?!" Serena looked at Ruri with a more serious look.

"Fine." Serena ripped off her cloak to reveal a red Academia jacket. On her right arm was a bracelet with a blue gem. Ruri was shocked.

"Another one?! Like that girl from Tribute!" said Ruri. "I knew we looked the same but I didn't know you had a bracelet. Why?!"

"You and I Ruri. We are a part of something bigger. Well I will be. I will remain alive while you along with the others will be carded!" said Serena.

"Something bigger?! But what?" thought Ruri as she looked at her yellow bracelet. "What about Yuto?! Him and the others?"

"They are also a part of something bigger. The Professor needs them in physical form while he needs just the bracelets. My friend Yuri is also needed but unlike your friend Yuto, the Professor has promised he won't die since he believes in the cause." said Serena with a gleeing tone.

"DIE?!" shouted Ruri. "Don't you think he would be lying to you?!"

"No." Serena laughed. "He came to our dimension and gave us hope. He opened our eyes to the other dimensions and gave us a massive gift. The gift of Real Solid Vision!"

"Enough of this! I play the Spell Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Song! I target a XYZ Lyrical Luscinia monster and then I can pay 1000 lifepoints to attach a Lyrical Luscinia from my graveyard or hand to my XYZ monster. I pay 2000 lifepoints to attach Cobalt Sparrow and Turquoise Warbler!" Two more overlay units appeared around Nightingale.

 **Ruri LP: 3800 - 1800**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK: 400**

"I can attack directly for each overlay unit this card has!" said Ruri.

"What?! Four times?!" said Serena in shock.

"I attack first time!" yelled Ruri as Assembly Nightingale slashed its wings and sent a powerful attack at Serena. She felt a large blast as her brown boots struggled to grin to the floor.

 **Serena LP: 3800 - 3400**

"Now I shall attack three more times!" Assembly Nightingale slashed its wings three more times as Serena had to hold off the attacks once more.

 **Serena LP: 3400 - 3000 3000 - 2600 2600 - 2200**

"Damn you." said Serena. "What cowardly tactics!"

"Cowardly?! I was only able to escape before thanks to my brother Shun and I will go back and get him but I was always willing to fight! Only ones who are cowards here are you and Academia, carding innocent duelists and non duelists!" replied Ruri who nearly had some tears in her eyes. "There's no point in setting this Trap due to her monster..." thought Ruri as she looked at it."I end there."

 **Turn 4**

 **Ruri LP: 1800 Hand: 1**

 **Serena LP: 2200 Hand: 3**

"Draw!" said Serena. "I Normal Summon Lunalight Blue Cat!" A blue female with a long blue tail appeared.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"Now it's time." Serena smirked afterwards. "I play the Spell Card Polymerization!"

"That card!" said an annoyed Ruri.

"I fuse Blue Cat and White Rabbit!" Both monsters entered the fusion whirlpool and spun around. "Spiral into moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!" A tall women dressed like a dancer appeared, circling onto the field. She had long red hair and had a green long skirt. She held a dagger in her right hand.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

"Cat Dancer?!" said Ruri. At that very moment Cat Dancer and Assembly Nightingale begun to glow in a different aura. Nightingale glowed in yellow while Cat Dancer in blue. Ruri and Serena looked at their bracelets and they begun to glow in the same colors.

"What is happening?!" shouted Serena as the bright lights overtook the field and blinded the two girls. The two collapsed onto the floor seconds later. They hit the floor without pain and their vision begun to change.

Serena and Ruri both seemed to enter a blurred vision, similar to what Yuzu and Yuya had back in the Tribute Dimension. There vision was clouded but they could hear the sound of dragons roaring at a loud screech. The dragons sounded angry and sounded like they were attacking someone or something.

The vision then changed to a blurred image of a girl with pink hair along with a green haired girl. They appeared to be defending themselves from the dragons by using some form of magic. The vision begun to get more blurrier but just before they could see a indigo haired girl along with a purple haired female. Finally a maroon and dark red haired female also appeared. The vision then went dark.

Serena and Ruri woke up from the field suddenly and looked at each other. "What the hell was that?!" shouted Serena. "What Resistance trick was that?!" Both got back up.

"What sort of Academia trick was that?!" replied Ruri.

"It wasn't me! You lie!" replied Serena. "It must have something to do with why I and others are special." she said to herself. "I will obtain the goal for the Professor." Serena thought. "Let's end this! Go Cat Dancer!"

"Don't think so! Your dumb illusions won't affect me! I detach an overlay unit to prevent Assembly Nightingales destruction! And I take no battle damage!" The overlay unit disappeared and Cat Dancer was forced back.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK: 300**

"Fine!" said Serena with a smile. "I play a Trap, Fusion Fighter! If a Fusion monster I control failed to inflict battle damage then you take damage equal to the monster with the lowest attack that was used for the fusion material! White Rabbit had 800 attack!" Ruri felt a sharp pain as she took the damage.

 **Ruri LP: 1800 - 1000**

"I end there." said Serena. Both girls still were wondering what had just happening to them.

 **Turn 5**

 **Ruri LP: 1000 Hand: 1**

 **Serena LP: 2200 Hand: 2**

"Time to end this. Draw." yelled Ruri. "I play the Spell Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Strike! Now I can negate the effects of Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Cat Dancer let out a loud screech as her effects were stopped.

"Damn you." said Serena.

"Now I attack three times with Assembly Nightingale!" Nightingale flew into the air and slashed her wings three more times. Serena was forced back once more from the direct attacks.

 **Serena LP: 2200 - 1900 1900 - 1600 1600 - 1300**

Ruri set her Trap card on the field once more. "I can knock win with this." she thought. "I end there. Now let's end this Serena!" yelled Ruri. Serena smirked as she accepted the challenge.

 **Turn 6**

 **Ruri LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

 **Serena LP: 2200 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" said Serena. "That vision clearly was what the Professor meant when he said I would be a key part of the new utopia. Sorry Ruri but you won't be here to see it! I play the Spell Lunalight Perfume! I Special Summon a Lunalight from my graveyard. Reappear Blue Cat!" Blue Cat spun around on the field with a bright smile.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"When Blue Cat is Special Summoned on to the field then I can double the attack of one other Lunalight monster on my field. I double my Cat Dancer!"

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 4800**

"Time to end this! I attack with Cat Dancer!" yelled Serena.

"I play Assembly Nightingale's effect! I remove a overlay unit to stop it from being destroyed and all battle damage is made zero!" Cat Dancer was once again forced back to Serena's field as the attack was negated.

 **Assembly Nightingale ATK: 200**

Ruri looked confident. "I play a Trap! I activate Lyrical Luscinia - Power Flight! I need to destroy a face up Lyrical Luscinia XYZ monster I control! So be gone Nightingale!" Nightingale disappeared from the field. "Now I can banish as many Lyrical Luscinia monsters from my graveyard and for each one banished, there added up!"

"Added up?!" replied Serena.

"Yes. I banish all seven monsters! Now I target one monster on your field with that exact level and destroy it. You take damage equal to its attack!" shouted Ruri as images of all her Lyrical Luscinia's formed to make a giant white aura attack. The attack went flying at Serena.

"Nice try! But here goes my final set card! Lunalight Final Waltz! If a Lunalight would be destroyed during my battle phase then I can negate the destruction and I can then attack once more!"

"NO!" yelled Ruri as Lunalight Cat Dancer unleashed a direct attack at Ruri. She unleashed sliver like disks from her hand which slash at Ruri multiple times. Each hit hurt more and more. Ruri was sent flying across the floor as she lost the duel.

 **Ruri LP: 1000 - 0**

The duel field faded and Serena walked over to Ruri. She bent down at Ruri who couldn't get up. Serena grabbed the bracelet from her wrist and smirked. "Well that was easy." Serena placed it into her pocket.

"Serena... please... don't." said Ruri. Serena laughed to herself.

"That won't work. The Professor has shown why Fusion will reign supreme and I intend to be a part of that!" Serena held out her duel disk and aimed it at Ruri. "Enjoy being a card!" Serena went to push the button but just then the bracelets in her jacket begun to glow. "What the..." Serena looked down and before she could react she was teleported away. Ruri looked at the alleyway with bemusement.

 **Tribute Dimension**

Inside You Show Duel School, Rin looked at her bracelet and it was glowing. The pair looked at it. "What is happening?" said Rin. Yuzu and Yuya looked depressed.

"I don't know." said Yuzu who had lost her bracelet. "Whatever it is then I think Reiji will find out." Rin stood up.

"Well we have to go there and take them back! Were all connected to this mess of dimensions, counterparts and items. Let's go and take them back!" Yuzu and Yuya both stood up.

"Rin's right! We need to take them back and work out what the hell is going on!" shouted Yuya. "Reiji can't be trusted with them."

 **LDS**

Reiji was inside a laboratory and in front of them was a glass window which connected to another room. Inside the other room, scientists were observing Yuzu's bracelet and Yuya's pendant. Both were being held up by robotic claws and a machine was scanning them.

"Soon." thought Reiji. "I can now scan the memories of Yuya and Yuzu thanks to DNA memory recreation software. I can work out what the hell is going on around here. And if these can stop Academia." Himika was also in the background, she looked on with interest.

 **OC New Cards**

 **Ruri**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Ruby Robin ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

If a Lyrical Luscinia monster is destroyed, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Power Flight/Trap**

Target one monster on the field then banish from your graveyard as many Lyrical Luscinia's equal to its selected level or rank then destroy it. The controller of the card takes damage equal to its ATK.

 **Serena**

 **Fusion Fighter/Trap**

If a face up Fusion monster you control failed to inflict battle damage during your battle phase, then you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the monster with lowest ATK which was used as Fusion Material for the face up Fusion monster.

 **Lunalight Final Waltz/Trap**

If a Lunalight monster you control would be destroyed during your battle phase then you can negate the attack or effect. That Lunalight monster can attack once more this battle phase.


	19. A Mixed Night

The three friends were walking back from the Miami City School. Sora had met up with Yuzu and Yuya at the front of the school and were walking down the long sidewalk. Yuzu looked at Sora. "So Sora, what is it like staying around Yuya's?" she asked. Sora turned back and smiled.

"It's ok. His circus equipment is quite fun!" he replied with a big smirk. Yuya looked annoyed at him.

"It's not circus equipment! It's entertainment equipment!" said Yuya with an annoyed tone. Sora did a sarcastic smirk at him. Yuzu let out a few giggles as she held her hand to her mouth to try and hide it.

"Well it is technically!" she said while laughing during words.

"Whatever!" replied Yuya. Sora looked at Yuzu.

"How is Rin getting on at your home joint school?!" he asked Yuzu. Yuzu looked awkward.

"Well... let's just say she is something different!" Yuzu replied.

"How so?" asked Yuya.

"Well... she is quite organized and has alot of rules to do with cleanliness!" Yuzu said once more with an innocent tone.

"You mean she's bossy." replied Sora as he put it bluntly. Yuzu continued to look embarrassed as the three continued to walk down the sidewalk.

 **Playground - Thirty Minutes Later**

Yuzu, Yuya and Sora were all now in the Maiami City playground. It was getting later into the afternoon and the sky was slowly turning into dusk. Yuzu and Yuya were sat on a bench while Sora hung upside down on some monekybars. Yuya looked at Yuzu.

"So.. when are we going to talk about a plan to get our items back?" Yuya asked. Yuzu shaked her head.

"I don't know..." she replied. Yuzu was still reeling from the guilt of losing her item. Yuya was slightly more accepting of the fact.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora.

"It's. It's because im weak. I lost a vital duel..." she said with a slow and saddened tone.

"But I lost aswell. We just need to get them back!" replied Yuya. "I know you lack the confidence sometimes Yuzu but you have been stronger because of the bracelet."

"How do you know?!" she shouted as went back into her angry mode. Yuzu stood up and towered over Yuya.

"What... what do you mean?!" he replied.

"Those items! On that day against Shingo. I had the whole crowd on my back because I got nervous infront of them. Next thing I know I am entertaining them all with confidence and style. I didn't do that! These visions?! What on earth is going on with us?!" she replied, stressed out.

"So you're feeling scared of what's happened..." said Yuya. "It's ok it's jus-"

"How can it be ok?!" said Yuzu as she interrupted Yuya. "How are you treating this as normal?! You and Rin... why aren't you scared?!" Yuya stood up after Yuzu had finished. He looked to reassure his best friend who was slowly getting worse with fear.

"Im scared to Yuzu. And along with everyone else. Im sure Rin is wondering what is going on. But there's nothing wrong with us!"

"But how can you say that?! There are these five dimensions including this one, we all have different people who look like us, there is this Academia thing that the XYZ user spoke about and Reiji has our items! How is that nothing!" Yuzu replied. Sora looked narrow eyed at Yuzu as she mentioned the word Academia.

"I know it it's scary but panicking will do us no good!" replied Yuya as he continued to shout. "Whatever this magic is, we will solve this!"

"Im done!" said Yuzu with an annoyed tone. Yuzu grabbed her bag and begun to walk off, not looking back.

"YUZU!" yelled Yuya as he held out his arm trying to stop her but she had walked to far already. Yuzu had left the playground with Yuya looking down at the ground. Sora swung off the monkeybars and walked to Yuya.

"Well your girlfriend isn't happy." he said with a joking tone.

"Not now Sora. Plus I have told you numerous times that she isn't." said an annoyed Yuya.

"What is with her? Just walking off like that?" Sora asked.

"She is worried. She might have an anger problem but she also get's worried very easily. And with what's going on, I am not surprised." replied Yuya with a concerned tone. "Come on, let's go home. It's getting dark." Yuya begun to walk off but Sora didn't follow. Yuya looked around and stopped. "What is it Sora?"

"I have some business I need to take care off." he replied with an innocent tone."

"But it's getting dark?" replied Yuya.

"I know. I just need to sort this out!" said Sora as he went running off. Yuya looked on.

 **Warehouse**

Sora had made his way to the abandoned warehouse where Rin first entered. There was nothing in it expect for empty crates. Sora looked around and made sure he wasn't being followed and once he was certain he was safe, the Fusion User got out his yellow duel disk and tapped it.

"This is Sora. I am in location." he said to the duel disk. A few seconds passed and nothing happened but right before Sora, a purple portal appeared. Sora stood straight as he didn't know who was coming through.

A male body came out of the purple portal. The male was wearing a orange jacket with a blue shirt underneath. He had red hair. Sora's expression changed from fear to annoyance.

"Dennis..." said Sora with an annoyed tone. Dennis looked at Sora and bowed in a showman like style.

"Sora. It's been quite a while. I see you got our message then." Dennis replied.

"Yes I did. What do you want?!" Sora replied.

"Whoa!" said Dennis as he held his hands up to fend Sora off. "I have been here for literally seconds. Didn't you miss me? Before you respond, remember who you are speaking to." Dennis smirked afterwards as Sora shook his fist.

"I know. Sorry." replied Sora.

"Yes. As the Professor's right hand man, it is down to me to make sure all operations on the field are running smoothly. I am his eyes and ears and Mr Shiunin, the Professor is not impressed, hence why we requested this meeting." Sora gritted his teeth and walked backwards in almost fear.

"What... what is wrong?" said Sora, stuttering.

"Well, we know Sora that you did not inform us that the items of Yuzu Higarri and Yuya Sakaki were taken. Your job is to inform us of everything." said Dennis with a now serious tone.

"How... how do you know that?!" said Sora.

"So it is true. Academia are everywhere Sora, you can't hide anything from us. Now EXPLAIN!" replied Dennis as he slammed his hand down on a crate. Sora snapped back with more fear.

"I was going to report back! I was!"

"Then why didn't you?!" Dennis shouted.

"Look. I... I fear being carded okay?! Y'know how it works back home! I didn't want to disappoint him!" said Sora begging.

"Yes. Failures are carded. I know how it works. This morning I watched three students getting automatically carded for losing in XYZ. Academia do not tolerate failures and traitors one bit. However exceptions can be made for those who are proven and lucky for you Sora... you are proven." Sora looked up.

"Proven?" said Sora.

"You have given us alot of good information about Reiji and this dimension. You discovered the power of the Pendulum, the unknown energy which the Professor discovered during his research. You gave it a name. But you have also made many mistakes." said Dennis with a tease.

"Mistakes?!" said Sora as he gulped back.

"You haven't sent us these Pendulum cards. You didn't inform us, and you did let the items disappear. Hmmm. I wonder if you deserve to live or not." said Dennis. Sora looked at the floor with fear.

"Please! I need one more chance. Please!" replied Sora. Dennis narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. One more chance. Your positives outweigh your negatives but one more failure and it will swing the other way. But first..."

"But what?" said Sora with doubt.

"Your reprisal begins with a duel. I know you have been itching to beat a XYZ user." said Dennis.

"How do you know that?!" said Sora with shock. Dennis winked.

"I said Academia are everywhere." he replied. "Now take this." Dennis placed his hand into his pocket and grabbed something. He threw a object at Sora who caught it. Sora looked at it and stood up.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

"It's a duel-band. It splits into two and connects to each duelist. It's undetectable since it's so small and will card the duelist who loses."

"Card? So I could... could fall."

"Yes. But you think you can live in the utopia don't you? You think you're good enough? Don't you?" asked Dennis.

"Yes. Of course I am!" replied Sora.

"Prove it then. I think that XYZ target you wanted is attending a night class at LDS." said Dennis. Dennis turned around and a purple portal appeared behind him. "Remember. We are everywhere." Dennis walked through the portal and disappeared along with the portal. Sora looked at the now empty spot and looked down at the band.

 **Alleyway**

Sora was in an alleyway just outside of LDS Tower. The darkened night now gave him the pefect cover in the shadows. Sora peaked around the corner and could see numerous students walking out.

"The night classes are ending." thought Sora. "That Hokuto must be coming soon. But how did Dennis know?!" Sora waited and waited and eventually saw the male in the purple outfit. Hokuto made a turn and came walking down towards Sora. As Hokuto came walking down, the arms of Sora came out of the shadows and he grabbed the XYZ user.

"What the?!" yelled Hokuto as he was dragged into the alleyway. Hokuto was let go by Sora and then he felt a large slap on his wrist. "What is going on?!" The sound of Sora laughing could be heard.

"Hello XYZ user!" said Sora as he appeared from shadows and into the light.

"You're that Fusion User!" said Hokuto. "What are you doing?! And what is this band thing?!"

"Yes. Yes I am. And that band is a punishment. A punishment for being a low grade XYZ scum. Now duel me or you will die!" yelled Sora as he activated his yellow duel disk.

"You dare challenge a Lancer? A team which will beat Academia once we are ready? Bring it on." said Hokuto. "This will be easy and I don't need no band to get me to duel either!"

"Duel!" yelled both.

 **Turn 1**

 **Hokuto LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall start by summon Constellar Algiedi!" A warrior in sliver amour came to the field. He wore a helmet with two horns.

 **Constellar Algiedi ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 Light/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"When Normal Summoned then I can Special Summon a level four Constellar monster from my hand! So appear Constellar Kaus!" A sliver plated horseman like monster appeared. He held a bow in his left hand and a green arrow in his right. He had golden plating on his front.

 **Constellar Kaus ATK: 1800 DEF: 1700 Light/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"Kaus can increase or decrease the level of one monster on the field by one, up to twice this turn! I increase my Kaus and Algeidi by one!" Kaus fired a arrow into the air, the arrow split into two. One half hit Algiedi while the other hit Kaus.

 **Kaus & Algeidi LVL: 5**

"I overlay my two level fives!" shouted Hokuto as each one turned into a different aura and flew into a black and gold whirlpool. "Xyz Summon! Constellar Pleiades!" A tall warrior covered in sliver and gold plating appeared. He had long like wings which had a space texture running through them. The texture was purplish space with golden stars.

 **Constellar Pleiades ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500 Light/Warrior/XYZ/RNK: 5**

Sora smirked proudly at the XYZ Summoned monster. "Excellent!" he shouted.

"I end my turn." Hokuto. "I will make you regret pulling my into this duel!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Hokuto LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Oh will you? Let's see about that! Draw!" yelled Sora with a wide smirk. "Im going to end this in one turn."

"One turn?! No way could you do that!" said Hokuto. "Even if you're from this Academia!"

"You and your boss have no idea what is coming!" replied Sora. "I Play Polymerization! I fuse Fluffal Leo and Edge Imp Saw in my hand!" Both monsters raised up and fused in mid-air. "Appear! My Frightfur Leo!" A beige looking demonic beast came to the field. It stood on it's back legs. It had a huge sawblade running through the center of it's body with sawblades also running through it's head.

 **Frightfur Leo ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Fiend/Dark/Fusion/LVL 7**

Hokuto took a step back with fear. "What on earth is that?!"

"This is the power of the Fusion Dimension! "Now I use his effect! I target one monster you control and destroy it! Then you take damage equal to it's attack!" Hokuto snapped out of his panic.

"I activate my monsters effect! "I use Constellar Pleiades effect! I use an overlay unit to send a monster you control back to your hand! I return your Leo!" Sora smirked and laughed at this move which he had seen before.

"Glad you did that. Now I can show you how stupid your monsters are! I play the Quick-Play Spell Card, Forbidden Chalice! I increase your monsters attack by 400 but it's effects are negated!"

 **Pleiades ATK: 2900**

"Fine. But you just made my monster stronger!" Hokuto preceded to laugh.

"Well now I can use my Leo's effect! I destroy your Pleiades!" Leo jumped in the air as several sawblades came flying from monster. The saw blades one by one slashed Pleaides. After the final one slashed acrossed the monster, it then split into several pieces before exploding. "Now you take damage equal to it's attack!"

"That's why you increased my monsters attack!" Hokuto felt a large burning pain as his lifepoints dropped.

 **Hokuto LP: 4000 - 1100**

"Now then. Time to end this! ATTACK LEO!" Sora yelled as his face painted a large grin. Leo attacked once more by unleashing the sawblades, this time however directly at Hokuto. Each one slashed him one by one and sent him flying across the alleyway.

 **Hokuto LP: 1100 - 0 Sora Wins**

Sora's duel disk faded as did Hokuto's. Sora's band fell off his wrist and he went to look at Hokuto, Sora continued to show off a massive grin of pride. Hokuto tried to get up but he had no energy to, his legs would not work. Hokuto's band then slowly glowed purple as his entire body turned purple, he looked at it. "What... what is going..." he said as he glowed. Seconds after a loud bang could be heard as Sora watched with delight.

Sora walked to the spot where Hokuto was laying and saw him now sealed into a card. Sora smirked and then placed a green lollipop into his mouth from his pocket. Sora picked up the card and then torn it in half. "Hopefully that proves myself to the Professor." said Sora as he laughed while walking away. As he walked out, Sora dropped the two pieces of the carded Hokuto down a drain, hoping to avoid anyone finding it.

 **Yuya's Bedroom**

Sora had made his way into Yuya's bedroom. Several hours had passed since Sora after he had left Yuya. Yuya was staring at Sora with bemusement. "Where did you go Sora?!" he asked.

"I had business to take care of!" he replied.

"Is it done?" Yuya's said.

"Yes. Don't worry. It won't bother me anyone." Sora said, as turned his back to Yuya and let off a huge smirk.

 **A/N** Ok so thank you for the kind comments. They mean alot. Onto some comments with questions.

 **Rayisoar5 -** Serena is like Yuri. Is it a parasite? Or something else? Or maybe that is just Serena in this universe?

 **Jlia -** Will there be Parasite monsters in play? Yes... for some people. Not for others.

 **Guest45678231 -** It's a interesting idea and one which I have thought about thank you.

So yeah... no answers! But I have told the truth above. Also the Link Dimension is evil! Locked my Extra Deck out.


	20. Angry Bird

Reiji watched as the robotic claws were scanning and analyzing the bracelet and pendant. Each one was being scanned with remarkable detail as Reiji was sparing no expense.

Reiji stood on the outside of the scanner and looked on in with interest. As he continued to watch, a man in a LDS suit appeared and gave Reiji a tablet computer. "Sir. Latest results." Reiji took the tablet and his eyes opened wide.

"This is it?!" he yelled. "How is this just it?!" The tablet was reading "No Result Found" for both items. Reiji slammed the tablet onto the floor which made it spark and crackle. Every other LDS staff members was shocked and they stopped what they were doing. "Why is there no result!"

"Sir! We... we have been trying for days!" replied one of the staff. Reiji pierced into his soul with his sharp eyes.

"We are LDS. This is not acceptable. What about the memory recreation?!" he replied.

"Sir the memory recreation was able to extract a full set of memory from the hosts DNA." said another. They all shielded themselves as they expected another item to be broken on the floor but Reiji smiled.

"Now that is better news. Send the footage to my office. Now continued to try and work out how we can decard Nakajima and get the items to be scanned so we know what they are." said Reiji as walked out with his red scarf waving in the air. "Also be on guard for Sora. That Fusion Summon energy we read last night, that is exclusive to the Fusion Dimension. He and You Show will want their items back."

 **You Show**

Yuzu was sat downstairs, alone and depressed after her fight with Yuya. Sora, Gongezaka, Rin, Shuzo and Yuya were looking on at her from the You Show duel arena.

"I don't know what to do." said Shuzo as he ran his hand through his hair. "This whole dimension thing... I don't know what to say or do to her." Yuya looked at him.

"I don't know either." said Yuya. "Whatever is going on with us... we need her on our side."

"I have had enough of this." said Rin with an angry tone. The green haired counterpart of Yuzu walked towards Yuzu as she entered into the seating area. Sora saw Rin's bracelet and stared.

"I need to get the items back to Yuya and Yuzu. Then once I am instructed to do so, I can take them by force." he thought. "I don't know why the Professor is making me wait but he must have a reason."

Rin stormed into the room and went to face to her counterpart. "Look Yuzu, you need to get up and help us get the items back!" Everyone in the duel arena looked at Rin with shock.

"Does she not know how angry Yuzu can get?!" shouted Gongenzaka. All Yuzu could do is look at Rin with a blank face.

"Look Yuzu! I know we are still getting to know each other but I know that depressed face doesn't suit you!" replied Rin with a stern tone. "Do you think you can help anyone like this?"

"Easy for you." replied Yuzu. "You didn't lose." Shuzo was shocked.

"Well she got her to talk at least..." Shuzo said.

"That Masumi was tough. You had no clear way of winning." Rin replied.

"I let my anger get the better of me. That's why I lost." Yuzu said. Rin was taken aback.

"So that's why you have felt down? You blame yourself?" asked Rin.

"That along with the loss and losing the items." Rin then did a unexpected thing. She grabbed hold of the sitting down Yuzu by her shirt, and squeezed tight. Rin had the fiercest of looks on her face. As she spoke, Rin begun to shake Yuzu back and forth due to her anger.

"Get a hold of yourself! You don't know how lucky you are! Where I come from... I don't have a parent nor any good friends like what you have expect for Yugo! Your life is amazing compared to mine, I have had to live in the commons all my life! I have had to battle for scraps! So don't you ever say it's easy for me!" yelled Rin. Yuzu's eyes opened wide as Rin shared this information with Yuzu for the first time.

"Ri... Rin?!" she slowly said. "You haven't told me this much information before?!"

"Well I don't wish to remember it! I am stuck in this dimension! I am here without Yugo! You have no right to moan!" shouted Rin as she let go off Yuzu and turned around as she now had some tears in her eyes.

"Rin... I... im sorry. I..." Yuzu slowly said.

"Look all im trying to say is that there are other issues here. You lost a duel but we can turn that around and get the bracelet is no point in moping around." replied Rin who had her tears slowly go away.

"I know but I still lost and everything else which is going on!" Yuzu replied.

"It's scary to me aswell. But we won't find out answers if we just sit here and worry!" Rin said.

"I know. I just wished I had another chance."

"And you will! Everyone has faults and you can also get over your own issues of anger, in time. Now shall we go and get your bracelet back?" said Rin as she held out her hand towards Yuzu. Yuzu took the offer and Rin helped her up. Everyone else smiled at the two.

An hour later, everyone was now sat in the seating area and preparing on how to get the items back from LDS. Sora had a map of LDS on his yellow duel disk placed on the table.

"So it's agreed then." said Sora. "Rin will stay here incase Reiji springs an attack."

"But how do you know where the items are?" asked Yuzu. "Also how did you get this map?!" Sora looked confused himself.

"After I was caught by LDS, I guess my duel disk downloaded a map!" he replied quickly as he tried to not let anyone else talk. "Now Yuzu will cover downstairs while Yuya will take upstairs. Gongenzaka will take the middle. Leave me to get the items back." Shuzo raised an eyebrow.

"What about me?!" he replied.

"You're to old." said Sora with conviction, Shuzo thought he was being sarcastic however. "Now Gongenzaka will be able to get passed the guards easily enough, leaving us the room to get inside. We all agreed?"

"Yes! Now let's get our items back!" replied Yuya as he left with Yuzu and Gongenzaka. Sora looked down at his duel disk and picked it up. He started to think.

"Even I don't know where this map came from. It came to my duel disk from Academia. How did they get a map of LDS? It's changed alot since the Professor left Tribute... I wonder if it means what I think it means." Sora thought.

 **LDS**

The four had made there way to the front of LDS tower and there was LDS guards in suits infront of the tower enterance. Sora looked at the guards with narrowed eyes. "There waiting for us." he said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Yuya.

"I have been living here for a while now, I have never seen them guards before." Sora replied. "You guys go around the back like we said." Yuya Yuzu and Gongenzaka all nodded and left the area.

As Sora walked to the guards, each of the guards begun to walk off, taking Sora by surprise. One of the guards turned to the other. "That was weird. We were given strict instructions to not leave this spot from CEO Akaba."

"Well Chairwoman Akaba clearly needs us for something. What else does she call us away for?" said the other. As they left, Sora was now left with a clear path.

Gongenzaka and the others had also seen the guards disappear around the back. The three entered in the LDS tower with ease. "I don't like this." said Yuzu as they walked into a empty corrirdor.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuya.

"I the man Gongenzaka also have a feeling of a trap." said Gongenzaka. Yuzu agreed with him.

"Well let's take our positions." she said as they departed ways. Each of the three friends went running to different locations after leaving the same corridor.

 **Reiji Office**

Reiji was sat at his desk with Himika Akaba standing before him. Reiji swung on his seat to face her. "Mother. Why did you call the guards back?"

"It gives us a chance to scan their memories." said Himika. "You know how difficult it was before. We can capture them."

"Yes but we have the memory DNA file." replied Reiji. "It's very intresting. We no longer need them now we have their memories and items. Well expect for Yuya. This Academia took his XYZ counterpart it seems from Shun's mind scan, so I think he will be needed aswell."

"I didn't know!" replied Himika. "Im so sorry." Reiji spun around on his chair again to look outside. "Release the prisoner. I think he has had enough time barred up."

"The XYZ duelist?! But we haven't had time to alter his memories?" she replied.

"It won't work. Kurosaki is a strong minded warrior. Our machine only works on the weak minded. But we can use his rage against Yuzu." said Reiji. "She is no longer use. Shun said her counterpart, Ruri, was only being targeted for her bracelet. We have Yuzu's bracelet so she is disposable. We can warm him up for Sora. It will take Sora a while to bypass my security."

"Rage?" questioned Himika.

"Yes. He is from XYZ, which has been invaded and wrecked. We know this from his memory scan. I have already tagged his duel disk so he can't escape us, but he is in a blind rage and I duled him. I Scould feel he is blinded by rage. We set him on Sora and then we stop him." Reiji said. Himika looked concerned. "You disagree?"

"I think we should you should duel against Sora. His memories could be vital and only you can stop him. I don't think Shun is strong enough." Reiji stood up and pushed his glasses back.

"Very well. I shall set Kurosaki onto Yuzu and Yuya. Teach them a lesson on invading my tower. I don't think my guards are strong enough anyway. Hokuto has disappeared and Masumi and Yaiba are running an errand." said Reiji with a firm voice. "The others in LDS are still learning how to use their new summons."

 **Corridor**

Yuzu was walking down the corridor. She continued to check for any signs of anything suspicious. Yuzu continued to be creeped out as she walked along the same corridor in which Ruri and Shun were held.

Yuzu turned a corner and her face painted a full picture of shock. There stood before her was Shun. "Shun?!" she yelled.

"You're Yuzu. That girl who I beat!" he yelled.

"Yes... that's me. Are you okay? Last I saw of you and Ruri, you were fighting in that allyway?!"

"Yes. We got captured by Reiji's goons. And he sent both of us to have our mind's scanned. Ruri was able to escape and went back to XYZ. However..." Shun grasped his fist together, as strong as he could. "However he was able to read my mind! He kept me locked up to speak the truth... he didn't believe my memories!"

"Im so sorry Shun." said Yuzu as she tried to care for him but Shun activated his duel disk and Yuzu had to leap back.

"I don't need your pity. I can't cross dimensions. Akaba must have removed it but my cell was open and my duel disk was there, so I am a free man! I will find a way to return home, save Ruri then come back to take Akaba to Academia!" yelled Shun.

"Buy why duel me?!" Yuzu yelled.

"I don't know why Academia took Yuto or why they want Ruri's bracelet. Or what the Arc Area Project is, but I will thrash anyone who is in my way! Starting with you!" Shun yelled.

"Arc Area Project?! Fine. I will have to duel you then, maybe it might make you see sense!" Yuzu put on her pink duel disk.

"DUEL!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start with this! Appear Raidraptor - Retrofit Lanius!" The monster was green machine like bird with three spikes popping out each side.

 **Raidraptor - Retrofit Lanius ATK: 800 DEF: 1200 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"And you will Special Summon once more." said Yuzu. "Just like before!"

"Not a chance! We needed to learn how to survive and you do that by changing up your tactics when needed! Like now! I can use Retrofit Lanius as two monsters to XYZ Summon!"

"Two monster?!" she replied. Retrofit then begun to split into two as a clone of it was made.

"I overlay!" yelled Shun as his two monsters went into the XYZ whirlpool. Appear! Rank four, Raidraptor - Force Strix! In defense mode!" The monster had the mechanic look of the previous Raidraptor and it had green like lights on it's joints. It was circled by one purple beam.

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/RNK: 4 - OU: 2**

"I detach it's one overlay unit to add a Winged-Beast monster to my hand from my deck!" The purple overlay unit disappeared as Shun added a card from his deck. "I am adding Raidraptor - King's Lanius. I set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Force Strix OU: 0**

 **Turn 2**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I draw! I am not your enemy but since you give me no choice then here I go. If I control no monsters then I can play 1st Movement Solo! Now I can Special Summon one level four or below Melodious monster from my hand. I Special Summon Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva! "

 **Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva ATK: 400 DEF: 1900 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 3**

"If this card is Special Summoned then I can Normal Summon one more time this turn!" she said.

"What? No Pendulum?!" replied Shun.

"Pendulums needs two cards. This place is known as the Tribute Dimension correct? Well it's not just that now. It has everything in it and my deck can show both Tribute and Pendulum! But first I Normal Summon Canon the Melodious Diva!" A female with blue and a purple dress with yellow boots appeared. She wore a yellow mask around her eyes.

 **Canon the Melodious Diva ATK: 1400 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"I now tribute my Serenade and use my second Normal Summon! Also Serenade can be used for two tributes!"

"Two tributes?!" said Shun.

"Appear level seven! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" Yuzu's ace came to the field. She had a long wand and her dress was half red and half green.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light Fairy/Pendulum/ LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"I use her effect! Once per turn I can Special Summon one Melodious from my hand or graveyard! Return Serenade in defense mode!"

 **Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva ATK: 400 DEF: 1900 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 3**

"Even without Pendulum Summon, you were able to summon numerous times." said a slightly impressed Shun.

"Now I attack! Go Mozarta!" yelled Yuzu. Mozarata pulled our her wand and unleashed a loud soundwave attack towards Force Strix. The mechanic bird was destroyed upon impact.

"Damn you." said Shun as he watched his monster get destroyed.

"Now I attack directly! Go Canon!" Canon floated into the air and launched her attack.

 **Shun LP: 4000 - 2600**

"Once per turn I can switch Canon's battle phase!" said Yuzu as her monster knelled as she switched positions. "Let's end this now Shun! This battle is pointless!"

"No battle is pointless! Now end your turn!" he said viciously.

"Fine. I do." said Yuzu. "I hope the others are able to get to our items." thought Yuzu. "Shun tell me! Who are Academia. You kept accusing me and Yuya of being from there. Who or what is all this?!"

"There from the Fusion Dimension, they are an evil school who train duel warriors. They invaded my home town of Heartland. They turn all those that lose into cards, even their own. They dream of the perfect world with the best people. arding people will allow their Arc Area Project to come true." Yuzu looked shocked.

"An evil school?! How could they teach dueling this way?! What is this Project thing?!"

"No idea. They took my best friend Yuto and there after my sister's bracelet. They will come after you and that other boy soon." replied Shun.

"Have... have you ever carded anyone?!" said a stuttering Yuzu.

"Yes. I belong to the Resistance and we card all of Academia aswell. We interrogate those we capture and then card them." said Shun.

"That's not fair?!" said Yuzu. "You already captured them and you then turn them into... a card?! How is all this possible?!"

"This is war! Nothing is fair! It's survival!" yelled Shun.

 **Turn 3**

 **Shun LP: 2600 Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" said Shun. "I summon Raidraptor - King's Lanius!" A dark red mechanic bird came to the field. it had black tips on it's wings.

 **Raidraptor - King's Lanius ATK: 1300 DEF: 700 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"Once per turn I can Special Summon a Raidraptor from my hand! Appear Raidraptor - Singing Lanius!" The monster was a brown and golden plated bird.

 **Raidraptor - Singing Lanius ATK: 100 DEF: 1500 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"I Special Summon from my hand Raidraptor - Pain Lanius since I control a Raidraptor with a level! I target a Raidraptor I control and this card becomes that cards level until the end phase! I treat it as a level four by targeting Singing!" The monster was a larger green Raidraptor. It had red underneath wings.

 **Raidraptor - Pain Lanius ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 1 (4)**

"I take damage equal to Singing Lanius' attack or defense. I can choose and I will take the 100 points of damage from it's attack!" Shun lost 100 lifepoints.

 **Shun LP: 2600 - 2500**

"I now overlay my three level four monsters!" Yuzu watched on as the summon was occurring. "Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!" A large purple armored bird came to the field. It had sharp spikes on it's wings.

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/RNK 4 - OU: 3**

"The same monster as before." thought Yuzu.

"Now I play the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force!"

"Rank-up?!" said Yuzu with surprise.

"Yes. I can now use Rise Falcon and Special Summon a monster with one rank higher! Appear rank five Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" A dark red Raidraptor flew onto the field.

 **Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/RNK 5 OU: 4**

"I use one of his four overlay units! I can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters you control and hit you with 500 points of effect damage!" Blaze Falcon unleashed yellow missiles from it's body, destroying Serenade.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 3500 OU: 3**

"Now I use it's other effect! I can attack directly!" yelled Shun as he ordered his monster forward.

"No way?!" yelled Yuzu as the same attack from Blaze Falcon occurred but this time directly at Yuzu. She went flying across the corridor.

 **Yuzu LP: 3500 - 2500**

"And there is more! When I inflict battle damage I can target one monster you control and destroy it! Say goodbye to your Mozarta!" Yuzu was forced to return Mozarta to her extra deck. "Finally I play a Trap! Rank-Up Charge! I can banish a Rank-Up Spell from my graveyard and then target a XYZ monster, I can attack once more this turn! Go attack directly Blaze Falcon!"

"No way." replied Yuzu as she got hit once more by the attack. This time however she was able to avoid being sent backwards.

 **Yuzu LP: 2500 - 1500**

"Now I can destroy another monster! I wipe out your Canon!" Yuzu's final monster disappeared from the field as she got slowly back up. "I END MY TURN." he yelled.

"Shun I know you're angry but we can help you!" she replied.

"Can you get me home? Can you get me to Academia? No, no you can't!" he yelled. Yuzu knew there was no changing his mind.

 **Turn 4**

 **Shun LP: 2500 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 1500 Hand: 2**

"Fine. I draw!" yelled Yuzu. "I set my Pendulum Scale! I set scale one DuPre the Melodious Cellist and scale nine Argerich the Melodious Pianist!" Dupre had pink hair and held a cello. She rose into the Pendulum beacon along with Aregerich who had green hair and was sat on a piano.

 **DePre 1 - Argerich 9**

"I can now Special Summon monsters from level two to level eight! Return from my extra deck, Mozarta and Serenade!" Both monsters came flying out of the Pendulum portal and appeared on the field. Serenade was in defense mode.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light Fairy/Pendulum/ LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 **Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva ATK: 400 DEF: 1900 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 3**

Yuzu stood beside Mozarta and Serenade as she look on towards Shun. "I now play a Spell! I play Pianissimo! I target one monster on the field and reduce it's attack points to 100! But it can't be destroyed by battle! I target your Falcon!" Shun looked irritated at this.

 **Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon ATK: 100**

"Now I attack with Mozarta! Now I use DuPre's effect! If I control two Special Summoned monsters then I can target the attacking monster and add the non targeted monsters attack to Mozarta until the end phase!" Mozarta gained a bigger musical wand and flew into the air with a sparkle.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 3000**

"Attack!" yelled Yuzu.

"Not going down that easy!" yelled Shun as he activated his trap with an open palm. "I play the Trap Raidraptor - Evasive! I can send a overlay unit from my monster and return it to my hand, the attack is negated!" Blaze Falcon lost an overlay unit as Shun was shielded from the blast. "I readded Raidraptor - King's Lanius!"

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600**

 **Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon ATK: 1000**

 **Falcon OU: 2**

"Fine. Our monsters attack return to normal."said Yuzu with gritted teeth. "I set a card and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Shun LP: 2500 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 1500 Hand: 0**

"You know you have lost. So give up now!" shouted Shun.

"I won't give up. Ever." she replied.

"Fine. I draw! I detach an overlay unit to destroy all your Special Summoned monsters and hit you 500 points of damage for each one!" Yuzu stood firm as each of her monsters were destroyed from the missiles.

 **Yuzu LP: 1500 - 500**

"Next I summon out Raidraptor - King's Lanius!"

 **Raidraptor - King's Lanius ATK: 1300 DEF: 700 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

Now end this Blaze Falcon!" Blaze Falcon came charging towards Yuzu with all it's might.

"I play a Trap!" replied Yuzu. "Im glad I didn't use Mozarta's effect to Special Summon another monster otherwise I would be losing right now but this is different! I play Melodious Performance! If I control no Melodious monsters then I can Special Summon one from my graveyard! Reappear Canon!" Canon came to the field into defense mode.

 **Canon the Melodious Diva ATK: 1400 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"Now if the monster Special Summoned has more attack points then one of my opponents monsters then I can destroy it!" yelled Yuzu as Canon floated into the air and unleashed a vocal attack towards Blaze Falcon. The robotic monster yelled as it was destroyed.

"Damnit!" yelled Shun. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Shun LP: 2500 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 500 Hand: 0**

"Time to end this, draw!" yelled Yuzu. "I Pendulum Summon! From my extra deck appear Mozarta and from my hand Bass the Melodious Songstress!" Bass was a long green haired woman in a purple like outfit with long green gloves came onto the field.

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 5 - Scale 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light Fairy/Pendulum/ LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"Now then Shun, im sorry but it's time to end this! Attack Mozarta!" Mozarta flew into the air and launched a large soundwave from her wand and aimed it towards King Lanius. The monster was quickly wiped out.

 **Shun LP: 2500 - 1300**

"End this Bass!" yelled Yuzu as Bass flew into the air and opened her mouth as if she was about to burst into the song. She unleashed a vocal attack directly at Shun. The XYZ user could only watch as the attack hit him with a deafening noise.

 **Shun LP: 1300 - 0 Yuzu Wins**

Yuzu looked on at Shun who was laying flat in the hallway. Yuzu went and tried to see to Shun but he got up and begun running away. "I will get you next time." he yelled. Yuzu could only look on.

 **A/N** Thank you for the reviews and this story has hit 30/30. Thank you everyone. Thank you for reading aswell to everyone. I do want to make my profile the home of all O.C cards, I have them saved on a file but always good for people to see a full list on here.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r -** No there isn't a Link Dimension, sorry it was a joke! Having one would mess up the story. Maybe someone will write one soon!

 **Tobias97 -** Nothing wrong. Serena was fun while evil/parasited imo.

 **OC New Cards**

 **Yuzu**

 **Melodious Performance/Trap**

If you control no monsters, Speical Summon one Melodiouis monster from your graveyard.

Immediately after the monster is summoned you can target one monster your opponent controls with less ATK points then the Speical Summoned monster, destroy it.

 **Shun**

 **Rank-Up Charge/Trap**

During your battle phase banish one Rank-Up Spell Card and target one face up XYZ monster you control. It can attack once more this turn.


	21. Power of Fusion

There had been no guards nor any sign of anyone trying to stop Sora as he continued through LDS tower. He knew this was to good to be true. Sora had kept his wits about him.

Sora then saw a plain white room and inside was a table with a cage on it. Yuzu's bracelet and Yuya's pendant were stored inside. Sora walked in, he knew he was walking into a trap.

"So what is this then?!" he shouted aloud, trying to get an answer. "Who am I going to be dueling in this not so certain trap?! You took my friends items and we want them back!"

 _"We?"_ said a voice. _"Is "we"you and the others? Or you and a certain school."_

"Show yourself!" yelled Sora. As Sora continued to walk, he saw the floor where he was standing had turned itself red. Sora then quickly tried to run but a green virtual cage had formed around him. He tried to get out but the cage was standing solid.

 _"Don't try."_ said the voice. Reiji Akaba had walked in. "The bars are Real Solid Vision. Now what do we have here. A certain Sora Shiunin."

"Reiji... give us back the items!" demanded Sora.

"Fine. If you can beat me." said Reiji. "You know what's on the table. You beat me then they're yours, if you lose then your all mine."

"Very well!" replied Sora. "This is revenge for kidnapping me before!" Both males put on their duel disks.

"Were going to be playing in a new Action Field I designed, Crossover. This will be a portable Action Field, so feel happy that you're my guinea pig!" said Reiji as blue platforms formed across the field.

"But im in a cage?!" said Sora.

"That's the point. You come from the Fusion Dimension and work for Academia. I'm taking no chances." Sora gritted his teeth.

 **Turn 1**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Let's begin then." said Reiji as he pushed his glasses up. "I play the Continuous Spell, Dark Contract with the Gate. I can add one level four or lower D/D from my deck once per turn but I take 1000 points of damage during each of my standby phases. I shall add D/D Savant Kepler and Normal Summon him!" A blue like figure with golden rings around him appeared.

 **D/D Savant Kepler ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 10**

"When he is summoned then I can add another Dark Contract from my deck and I am adding Dark Contract with the Swamp King! And play it!" Reiji looked on as his Continuous Spell spun onto the field. "I can perform a Fusion Summon with materials from my hand and field!" Sora smirked at this.

"Fusion. Already." he thought.

"Next I shall set scale two D/D Brownie and scale six D/D Savant Thomas!" yelled Reiji as he played the two cards on either side of his duel disk. In one scale, Brownie looked like a blue demon with black wings and in the other, Thomas was a green like machine with an electrical current.

 **Brownie 2 - Savant Thomas - 6**

"Pendulum?!" said Sora. He seemed caught out by this.

"I Pendulum Summon! Appear two level four D/D Savant Copernicus!" Reiji played the cards on his red bladed duel disk and two globe like structures appeared around a fireball.

 **D/D Savant Copernicus ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 1 X 2**

"So you're using more then one summon? Nice." said Sora as he smirked.

"I use both of my Savant's effects. I can send a D/D monster from my deck to the grave. I send D/D Necro Slime and D/D Cerberus!" Reiji sent the cards from his hand to the graveyard. "I can now perform a Fusion Summon with Necro in the grave!"

"Not bad." said Sora. He was getting more excited by this.

"I fuse my D/D Necro Slime with Cereberus!" Both monsters raised into the air and spun in a blue and orange whirlpool. "Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster. Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! DDD Oracle King - d'Arc!" The monster was a demon with huge blue and red wings. It had white amour on with a sword in it's left hand. It swung it's sword on the field and Sora looked on it awe.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 7**

"Amazing..." Sora said as he witnessed Reiji's power.

"Im glad you're entertained." replied Reiji. "Now instead of taking effect damage this card will raise my lifepoints by the same amount. Now I will use my two Savant Copernicus!"

"Two monsters with the same level... you can't."

"I can!" replied Reiji. "I overlay!" Both Cerberus' flew into the black and yellow whirlpool. "In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" A giant warrior in purple amour appeared on the field. He had a huge sword which he swung around.

 **D/D/D Wave King Caesar ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200 Water/Fiend/XYZ/RNK 4 - OU: 2**

"So then. You can now admit it." said Reiji to Sora calmly. Sora looked up, he raised his eyebrows.

"At what?" he replied.

"That this situation is similar. A Fusion monster and a XYZ monster. I know you're Academia!" Reiji pointed towards Sora and Sora paused for a brief second. He then begun to snigger.

"I can't lie against you Reiji. Yes I am Academia! I was told it was going to be difficult for you not to find out. He said you was a smart one." said Sora.

"Who is "he"?" questioned Reiji.

"Leo Akaba!" replied Sora. "You clearly picked up the Fusion energy signature from the file he left here before he departed three years ago." Reiji's eyes widened.

"You're another person who claims my father is behind these brutal attacks! How dare you! And how do you know about the file?!" Before Sora could reply, Reiji continued. "I end there!"

"So you're not siding with Academia?! It wasn't you sent me that map?!" said Sora.

"I have done no such thing! I don't know anyone who would send you one! And I will now make you pay for disgracing my fathers name." replied Reiji.

"You really don't believe it, do you?" thought Sora.

 **Turn 2**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"This shall be fun then! I draw!" yelled Sora. He smirked at his hand. "I play Polymerization!" yelled Sora as he played the card.

"Polymerzation. Academia's stable." replied Reiji. "The memories of Shun... that card is seen as hell itself."

"Yes! This is the symbol of the new world we shall build, only for the Fusion master race! I fuse in my hand Edge Imp Sabres and Fluffal Leo! Appear Frightfur Daredevil!" A red devil with a torn stitch across his head appeared. He had black wings and held a sliver like trident.

 **Frightfur Daredevil ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Battle!" roared Sora as he pointed towards Reiji. "Daredevil, wipe out his King d'Arc!" Daredevil launched forward his trident and it slammed into D'arc and destroyed it. Reiji could only watch as his monster blew up infront of him

 **Reiji LP: 4000 - 3800**

"Now comes the fun part!" yelled Sora. "When Daredevil destroys a monster then you take 1000 points of damage!" Reiji remained calm as he took more damage, this time from his duel disk. He was forced to grit his teeth due to the burning pain.

 **Reiji LP: 3800 - 2800**

"I set a ca-" said Sora but was stopped by Reiji.

"Wait a minute. I play Wave King Caesar's effect! At the end of the either players battle phase I can detach an overlay unit and Special Summon all monsters which were destroyed on my field this turn but I will take 1000 points of damage for each one!"

"NO!" yelled Sora as an overlay unit detached from Wave King. A portal appeared and d'Arc returned.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 7**

 **Wave King OU: 1**

"Continue." said Reiji with a confident smirk. Sora had to grit this teeth.

"I set a card and end my turn." said Sora with annoyance. "You have a answer for everything don't you!"

"Yes. Yes I do. So give up now because you will not win." said Reiji.

"Never! I end my turn!" yelled Sora.

 **Turn 3**

 **Reiji LP: 2800 Hand: 0**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw! And right now I should be taking 3000 lifepoints worth of damage from my two Spells and Wave King's effect, but d'Arc will increase mine instead by the same amount!" d'Arc aimed his sword at Reiji and he glowed in the light as he gained lifepoints.

 **Reiji LP: 2800 - 5800**

"I now use Savant Thomas' Pendulum effect. I can add one face up extra deck monster to my hand. I will add my Kepler again and now Normal Summon him!"

 **D/D Savant Kepler ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 10**

"I use his effect to add another Dark Contract to my hand. I shall add the Ritual Spell, Dark Contract of the Raven. Now I am using Dark Contract with the Gate to add another level four or below D/D monster from my deck. I am adding D/D Nighthowl and now I Pendulum Summon him!" A giant portal appeared above the field and a green aura came shooting out which contained Nighthowl. The monster was a giant pair of jaws with teeth.

 **D/D Nighthowl ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 3**

"A tuner..." thought Sora.

"I tune Kepler with Nighthowl!" said Reiji as he pointed to the sky. Kepler flew up in the air as Nighthowl followed. Nighthowl turned into green rings as Kepler became white orbs.

"Synchro Summon!" yelled Reiji.

4+3=7

"Appear D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" A sliver knight with a green cape appeared onto the field.

 **D/D/D Gust King Alexander ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I was told Reiji Akaba would be good but this... this is insane." said Sora as he started to back up.

"Who told you all this? And don't say my father." said Reiji.

"But it was. Why is it so hard to believe?" replied Sora. Reiji pushed his glasses up.

"The man who created Real Solid Vison. A man who loved and raised me. He was drove out this dimension because he was backstabbed by Yusho Sakaki, the man who took his credit. "He left this dimension because he could not handle it anymore, first he was teased for thinking Real Solid Vison could exist and then he was backstabbed by Yusho. He would have to been insane to do such a thing!" yelled Reiji.

"Not insane. Far from it. He opened our eyes!" replied Sora.

"You and everyone else are liars!" shouted Reiji. Reiji then begun the leapt onto one of the platforms and then another as Sora looked on. Reiji then grabbed an Action Card. "I play the Action Card Bi-Attack! I target a monster on the field and it doubles it's attack during the battle phase! I am doubling up d'Arc! So attack d'Arc!" d'Arc went charging in with his sword towards Sora.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK: 5600**

"You cheat!" said Sora as he tried to escape the cage. d'Arc slashed Daredevil in half as a huge explosion occurred.

 **Sora LP: 4000 - 2400**

"I could have hit you with 500 points of damage per Frightfur in my graveyard but because of d'Arc I won't." said Sora.

"You're learning. I attack directly with Gust King!" shouted Reiji as the knight went charging in.

"I play Punch-in-the-Box!" said Sora as he played his Trap card.

"What?! You used that Trap against our duel bot!" said Reiji.

"Yes. I escaped there and I will do again! If you control two or more monsters and I am being attacked then I can negate the attack!" Gust Alexander was forced back to Reiji's field. "Now I can destroy one monster you control expect Gust King. I take out Wave King!" A purple box spun onto the field and a boxing glove came flying out of it, it hit Wave King, destroying it. "Finally I can lower Gust King's attack by the destroyed Wave King!"

 **D/D/D Gust King Alexander ATK: 100 DEF: 800**

"Very well. You do survive one more turn. I end my turn." said Reiji as d'Arc powered down.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK: 2800**

 **Turn 4**

 **Reiji LP: 5800 Hand: 1**

 **Sora LP: 2400 Hand: 2**

"I will win this turn!" said Sora which caught Reiji out. "Draw! I summon Fluffal Mouse!" A light blue mouse with a white bottom half appeared. He had white wings and was holding a doughnut.

 **Fluffal Mouse ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Earth/Fairy/LVL 1**

"When Mouse is in attack mode then I can Special Summon two more of the same card from my deck! So appear My second and third!" yelled Sora as Reiji looked surprised. A portal formed and two more Mouse appeared.

 **Fluffal Mouse ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Earth/Fairy/LVL 1 X 2**

"Now I play Frightfur Fusion!" yelled Sora. "I can Fusion Summon using monsters on my field and graveyard! I banish Edge Imp Sabres and each Mouse!" All four monsters spun into the Fusion whirlpool.

"Four monsters..." said a slightly caught out Reiji.

"Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself Frightfur Tiger!" A blue tiger with black stitches across it's body appeared. It had a huge black scissors right inside it's body with demon eyes within it's mouth. Stuffing appeared to be coming out of it's body in places.

 **Frightfur Tiger ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200 Fiend/Dark/Fusion/LVL 6**

"This is the end Reiji!" yelled Sora. "I can target cards on your field X the amount of fusion material I used and destroy them! I used four!"

"That's why you used those three monsters." replied Reiji.

"I am targeting your two monsters and your two Dark Contracts!" Tiger's scissors came shooting out and begun slashing each of the four cards one by one. Reiji begun running as he went looking for a Action Card upon the first one being destroyed. "Only a coward wouldn't let his opponent duel on the same field!" shouted Sora as the second one fell.

"You're a warrior. I won't give someone like that an advantage." shouted Reiji as he saw an Action Card and he reached to grab it. By now the third card had gone.

"A petty mistake. We can duel just aswell trapped inside as we can outside!" yelled Sora wih a sadistic smile. "We are trained warriors!" The fourth card had fallen and Reiji grabbed the Action Card. "Frightfur Tiger also gains 300 attack points for each Frightfur on my field!"

 **Frightfur Tiger ATK: 2200**

Reiji looked at the Action Card and his eyes looked furious. "This can't help me! Damn prototype." he yelled.

"Good." said Sora. "Now attack directly Tiger!" Tiger launched the scissors forward once more and hit Reiji head on. Reiji went falling down to the floor. Reiji was able to grab onto a platform as he lost lifepoints.

 **Reiji LP: 5800 - 4600**

"I now play a Quick-Play Spell!" yelled Sora. "Fluffal March! By targeting a Frightfur Fusion monster, I can attack again X the amount of Fluffal monsters that were banished this turn!"

"What?!" yelled Reiji.

"I banished my three Fluffals Mouse" said Sora. "Now time to suffer! Attack!" The scissors hit Reiji once more. He was sent backwards and fell off the platform but Reiji grabbed onto the edges to hold on.

 **Reiji LP: 4600 - 2400**

"Second!" The second attack came in and slammed into Reiji's hands as he was forced to let go. Reiji this time was in free fall. The crossover prototype had now disappeared and he had nothing to grab onto. He started to panic as he was about to hit the floor.

 **Reiji LP: 2400 - 200**

"THIRD!" yelled Sora. As the monster came in for the final blow. Sora laughed with absolute horror. The scissors were flying towards Reiji who had nothing left to defend himself with. "SUFFER!" he shouted. As Sora spoke his duel disk begun to sparkle and his blue blade faded. "What is this?!"

The duel disk glowed into a red colour and Sora begun glowing in a blue aura.

"No! NOT NOW!" yelled Sora as he disappeared from the field. Reiji was able to see all of this as he was falling. Reiji was slowly nearing the floor the floor. A robot voice could be heard.

 _ACTION FIELD TERMINATED_

The field disappeared and three LDS staff came running into catch Reiji. At the very last second they were able to catch him. The staff then helped him get back up. "SIR! Are you okay?!" yelled one.

"Why did you interrupt!" Reiji yelled.

"We didn't!" replied another. "That boy... Sora. The termination came from his duel disk."

"Where did he go?!" Reiji replied with a quick response.

"His energy signature was sent to the Fusion Dimension." said the third.

"Fusion?! He returned back to Academia's base!" Reiji said. "Damnit. We don't have enough power to maintain a constant teleportation to other dimensions. We got lucky in opening one to Ritual! I need those items to reveal their mystery now. Bring Yuzu and Yuya to me now!"

"Yes Sir!" replied the three at once.

 **Academia**

Sora's eyes kept flickering between open and closed. He kept trying to see where he was. He was slowly able to open them up more and more and he then saw he was in a jail cell. Sora leapt up and ran to the bars. "What?! Why am I here?!" yelled Sora. A male could be heard laughing. He stepped out of the shadows and it was Dennis. "Dennis!"

"Hello Sora." he said. "Welcome home."

"Why bring me back! I nearly had Reiji defeated and the items were going to be mine!" said Sora as he clung onto the prison bars.

"Yes. But you also put Reiji at risk. You wasn't told to injure him!" replied Dennis.

"But I wasn't told anything about not hurting him!" said Sora. "He is the enemy!"

"It is implied. Do you really think the Professor wants his son to be injured and hurt? At the moment there is still a chance we could tempt him to ourside. As long as our insider is still there then anything is possible." said Dennis as he begun walking away.

"But what about me?!" asked Sora.

"Those who fail on the battlefield are carded. The ultimate disgrace is failure on the battlefield. Traitors and those who go against Academia are treated... different." replied Dennis.

"Different?" said Sora with a nervous tone. Dennis looked at him and smirked.

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Fluffal March/Quick-Play Spell**

Target one Fusion Frightfur monster you control then that monster can attack once more X the amount of Fluffal monsters you banished this turn.


	22. Domino City

Inside the giant purple throne room was sat Leo Akaba. The dark skinned male had a cyborg implant in his head and was wearing a purple militaristic outfit. He looked down from his throne.

There kneeling in front of him was a familiar face. It was Serena. She looked at him from her kneeled position. Leo was smiling with delight at her. "Good job Serena. Your retrieval of the XYZ bracelet is our second one along with yours." Leo said.

"Thank you Professor." said Serena. "I was teleported away however... I was unable to card the user, Ruri."

"No problem. The bracelet is the most important thing and with you wearing yours, we are slowly gaining momentum towards our utopia. Why don't you return back to XYZ and card some more?"

"Thank you Professor but surely you wish for me to follow Yuri's lead and track down another part of the Arc Area Project?" Serena asked.

"You have done you job well. It's a reward. Go card some XYZ scum. Yuri is Yuri. He just wants to get his one job complete. He bought me the XYZ counterparts and now he is in Ritual." Serena stood up and left the room. Leo then stood up and stared behind saw a giant green machine with cards flowing into it.

 **Ritual**

A modern city filled with regular buildings and skyscrapers. A blue haired male with a green front with yellow eyes was walking down. It was Yuzar, the male Shingo dueled from before, the male from the Ritual Dimension.

Yuzar was a famous duelist in Domino City. He was a regular champion and was easily recognized. As he walked down the street, many duelists waved to him. Yuzar may have a big ego with his dueling but he was always kind and willing to meet with fans, though this did further his ego.

A while later Yuzar had arrived at an open square. There was seats around the area and hedges in the centre. In the centre of the square there was a giant clock on a pole inside a fountain. Yuzar waled towards a table with a seat and there facing him was an old friend. A long, maroon and dark red hair female with hairclips. She wore a long sleeved blue and park shirt with white leggings and white heeled shoes. She wore a bracelet, it had a blue gem in the center and had small little dots going around the bracelet, Yuzar laughed awkwardly. "Sorry I'm late Ray!" Yuzar said as he performed an innocent laugh. "You know me. I can't let my fans down when it comes to autographs!" Ray looked annoyed.

"Fine. Just sit down." she said with a inpatient tone.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuzar as he sat.

"You haven't even blinked an eye... you said you travelled to another world a while ago?!" said Ray. "Aren't you bothered by that?!"

"Why should I be? I don't understand all that stuff anyway! I came home, didn't I?"

"Yes and I'm thankful but how do we know they won't follow you? You said that they bought you there, themselves. They opened a portal!"

"You worry too much Ray." said Yuzar as he placed his feet onto the table. Ray stood up and slammed her hands down.

"Look Yuzar. I know you take life easy but this isn't something to just brush under the carpet." said Ray with concern.

 **Other Side Of Domino**

A purple portal appeared and out-stepped a purple haired male wearing a purple jacket. It was Yuri. He looked around to see where he was and he saw another busy street with people going about their average day. Yuri looked annoyed.

"What a boring dimension this is." he said to himself. "Will look better once we move our forces here. Now to find my counterpart!"

Yuri walked along the streets and could see no duel disks and this caught him by surprise. "No duel disks? Interesting. The Professor will love this news. So much more eaiser to card these people." thought Yuri as he walked past a large yellow and green shop with the words "GAME" on the top. Inside was an old man sweeping. "I found that Yuto guy easily. This might be more difficult." Yuri continued to search.

 **Yuzar**

Yuzar and Ray had left the square and were now walking back to their own homes. Yuzar turned to Ray. "How about a practice duel Ray?"

"What?! We have school tomorrow!" she replied.

"Come on! I need to practice and everyone else is too easy! At least you last longer then a turn!" Ray looked annoyed at him.

"I last much longer then a turn! Fine, if it will deflate your cockiness!" she replied back in a bantering tone. The two quickly ran down the street and turned in a small area with a large metal wired fence around it. There was a dueling arena infront of them.

The dueling arena had the duel zones and Spell/Trap zones marked out in squares, there was a metal platform underneath the zones. There was two platforms on each side where both duelists could stand. Both Yuzar and Ray ran to each side to stand on the platforms. The platforms were automatic and would work anytime of the day. Ray and Yuzar begun to step onto the platform and that's when they heard footsteps. They both looked around and saw someone walk in.

"Who... who are you?!" said Yuzar as he saw a purple haired male walk it. It was Yuri. He had finally found Yuzar after spending hours trying to find him. Yuri was holding a glowing card in his hand. Yuri then smirked as he put away his card.

"I knew that my dragon would find yours. When there close, it glows!" shouted Yuri.

"Who are you?!" shouted Ray. Yuri looked at her.

"You stay out of this. My business is with him!" Yuri replied while pointing at Yuzar.

"Me?!" said Yuzar as he stepped off the platform. "Why do you look like me?!"

"Come with me and you will find out!" said Yuri with a smirk.

"Im not going anywhere!" replied Yuzar. "Are... are you from that world I dueled in?! That blonde guy who used Pendulums?!" Yuri laughed.

"I wouldn't touch anything other than a Fusion card. We are the master race after all!"

"Master race..." said Ray. "Fusion?!"

"I will have to duel you then." said Yuri as he placed his purple and black duel disk on.

"A duel disk! That's what I was telling you about Ray!" said Yuzar with excitement. Ray looked embarrassed at Yuzar.

"You're not taking him!" shouted Ray. "Now go away!"

"How about this? I duel you for him!" replied Yuri as he pointed at Ray.

"Why would I accept a duel like that?!" Ray replied.

"Because you have no other choice!" said Yuri as he tapped his duel disk and a screen saying "Hacking mode" appeared. "Your technology is old but it should still work with my duel disk." Yuri begun tapping away at the screen with the other two watching in bemusement. After Yuri finished tapping away, the duel arena then activated.

"What's going on?!" said Ray.

"I just activated a non-negotiable duel! If you try and leave without dueling, you will be feeling quite shocked!" replied Yuri. Ray tried to move from the platform but she then felt a ton of electrical run through her body and fell to the floor.

"RAY!" yelled Yuzar as he tried running to her.

"Stay out of this!" yelled Yuri. "Unless you wish to shocked next!" Yuzar backed away. "I could start a duel with just you but ladies are always first!" said Yuri with a smirk.

"Fine! I shall duel you then!" shouted Ray. "Only on this dueling arena though!"

"Why, of course! I would honoured to duel on this piece of junk!" Yuri put his duel disk away and went onto the platform. Both Ray and Yuri then moved upwards and they placed their decks onto the duel panel infront of them.

"Let's duel!" shouted Ray. "Yuzar go and get help!"

"He won't leave your side!" said Yuri. Yuzar looked at Yuri and then looked away as he was right. Both Ray and Yuri prepared.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Let's begin!" yelled Yuri. He looked down at the weird and unknown duel machine. "This machine might be unusual but I will destroy anyone, anywhere!" Ray took a few steps back as she was taken aback by Yuri's instant passion.

"You're not destroying anything, anywhere!" replied Ray. "You're not getting Yuzar nor anyone else!" Yuri smirked at her.

"Oh don't worry about yourself. My partner Serena will be coming after you! I'm tasked with retrieving the parts of the Destruction Dragon! I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" A black scorpion came out with a large plant like tail.

 **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/LVL 3**

Ray was creeped out by this monster. "What the hell is that thing?!" she said.

"When Normal or Special Summoned then I can send a Predaplant from my hand to my grave. Now I can Special Summon one level three or lower Predaplant monster from my deck! I shall send Predaplant Lilyzard to Special Summon Predaplant Darling Cobra!" Yuri moved the card from his hand and placed it into the graveyard zone. A twin headed snake appeared with each head having purple fangs.

 **Predaplant Darling Cobra ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Plant/LVL 3**

"When this card is Special Summoned then I can add Polymerization from my deck to my hand." said Yuri.

"Polymerization?" said Ray. Yuri looked annoyed as he picked up his deck.

"This dimension is so behind the times. No Real Solid Vision nor any duel disk." Yuri begun flicking through his deck. "I have to actually search for my card! This dimension needs carding and quick." said Yuri with an annoyed tone.

"Carding?! What do you mean?!" replied Ray.

"You will find out soon!" Yuri showed the Spell Card to Ray. "Now I could Fusion Summon but I don't wish to do that yet!" said Yuri with a smirk.

"Fusion?! Why won't you show me your off-world summon! Are you going easy on me?!" replied Ray.

"No. I just don't need to be at my best. Ritual Summoning... when the Professor showed us these new dimensions, he showed us all the summons. Ritual is definitely the worst! So why should I duel at my best when I could beat you with my little finger!" Ray looked angered as she gritted her teeth.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

"I set a card and end my turn." said Yuri. "Now show me your rubbish Ritual Summoning!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I don't know what this Fusion Summoning is, but I know what I see before me!" she shouted. Yuri looked intrigued.

"Go on. Tell me!" he replied.

"A filthy snake!" replied Ray. Yuri smirked at her as if he welcomed the insult. Ray then looked at Yuri with widened eyes. "Who the hell are you?!" she shouted.

"RAY! Focus!" shouted Yuzar. "Show him how good we are!" Ray smiled after a few seconds. She was able to calm herself with Yuzar's words.

"Of course. I draw!" Ray smiled as she looked at her card. "Now I Normal Summon Nikitama!" A green bug appeared in a green like flame.

 **Nikitama ATK: 800 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Spirit/LVL 4**

"A Spirit monster?!" said Yuri. "I remember learning about that back in class... they return to your hand during the end phase, don't they?"

"Yes. Yes they do." said a confident Ray.

"As I said. Worst summon and a weak type of monster aswell." Yuri said while smirking. Yuzar stepped forward with a clenched fist.

"I can Normal Summon one more Spirit monster this turn with its effect! Appear! Shinobird Crane!" Ray shouted as a tall black bird with a white dress and white wings appeared. She held a bow and arrow in her hands.

 **Shinobird Crane ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Winged Beast/Spirit/LVL 4**

"I now play a Continuous Spell! Shinobird Power Spot! All Spirit monsters gain 500 attack and defence!"

 **Crane ATK: 2000**

 **Nikitama ATK: 1300**

"Now go my Crane!" yelled Ray as the Crane aimed it's arrow at Darling Cobra. She fired the arrow and wiped out the serpent by hitting it right in the chest. Yuri watched as the hologram was destroyed.

 **Yuri LP: 4000 - 3000**

"Now Nikitama!" Nikitame leaped into the air and crushed Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio by landing on top of it.

 **Yuri LP: 3000 - 2900**

"Yes! Well done Ray!" shouted Yuzar.

"Tch. How annoying." said Yuri. "I use my Trap! Predaplant Reborn! I bring back a Predaplant from my graveyard. Appear Lilyzard!" A giant green plant like insect appeared with four fins.

 **Predaplant Lilyzard ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200 Dark/Plant/LVL 3**

"When Lilyzard is Special Summoned from my grave then I can draw a card!" Yuri drew and smirked.

"Fine. I set a card and now were in the end phase, both my monsters return to my hand!" said Ray. The monsters all faded as she added the two cards to her hand. "Now due to Shinobird Power Spot, if a Wind monster returns to my hand then I can add a Ritual Spell or Spirit monster to my hand from my deck. I add the Ritual Spell Shinobird's Calling! I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuri LP: 2900 Hand: 4**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"Draw!" yelled Yuri. "Well I give you credit, you're better than I thought. So now I will up my game! I summon a second Lilyzard!"

 **Predaplant Lilyzard ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200 Dark/Plant/LVL 3**

"Now I play Polymerization! Since you're a bit behind the times, I will explain. I can Fusion Summon using monsters in my hand and field! I fuse my two Lilyzard's!" yelled Yuri as the two monsters floated into the air.

"What is this?!" thought Ray.

"I fuse the two to bring forth an even deadlier plant! Appear Predaplant Chimerafflesia!" yelled Yuri as he placed his fists into the Fusion pose. A large green plant appeared with no head but red petals around its neck. Its long green stalk arms had two venus flytraps for hands. They snapped at Ray and drooled in slime.

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500 Dark/Plant/Fusion/LVL 7**

Ray and Yuzar were taken aback once more. "Fusion... and that monster... it's like looking... into hell." said Yuzar.

"It is hell. I am hell!" said Yuri. "Well to my enemies anyway. I have never lost a duel and I will continue that run! Now I play the Spell Card Predapruning! I can Special Summon a Predaplant from my graveyard with this card equipped to it. If this card is destroyed then so is my monster. Appear Predaplant Lilyzard!"

 **Predaplant Lilyzard ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200 Dark/Plant/LVL 3**

"Now I draw once more via it's effect!" shouted Yuri. "Now attack my Lillyzard!" Lillyzard extended it's long green legs and slapped Ray in the face numerous times. She fell to her knees as she took damage.

 **Ray LP: 4000 - 2800**

Ray felt her cheek. "That... that attack felt more real then what we get with the holograms?!" she thought to herself.

"Attack directly Chimerafflesia!" said Yuri as Chimerafflesia extended its long arms and the venus flytrap heads were coming towards Ray.

"I play a Trap! Ritual Soul! I send a Ritual monster from my hand to the graveyard then I can destroy a monster with less or equal attack! I send Shinobaron Peacock from my hand and since that has 3000 attack points, your Chimerafflesia will fall!" Yuri watched as his Fusion monster was wiped out.

"You're annoying me now. I set a card and end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuri LP: 2900 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 2800 Hand: 4**

"Draw!" yelled Ray. "Now I shall play Shinobird's Calling! I send Sprit monsters from my hand, field or graveyard to Ritual Summon! I need to equal or exceed my monsters level to Ritual Summon it. I send my level four Nikitama and Crane to my grave!" A brown like box appeared and Nikitame and Crane flew into the box. " Appear! Shinobaroness Peacock!" A beautiful female appeared from box. She was wearing a light blue dress with a peacock tail style cape coming down her dress. She wore a headdress.

 **Shinobaroness Peacock ATK: 2500 DEF: 3000 Wind/Winged Best/Ritual/Spirit/LVL 8**

"Yes Ray!" yelled Yuzar with delight.

"Now I can return up to three monsters you control back to your hand! Be gone!" Peacock launched her hands forward and a dozen peacock feathers flew from under her sleeve which sent Lilyzard back.

"Damn you!" replied Yuri.

"Next I can use Shinobaroness Peacock's other effect! I can Special Summon one level four or below Spirit from my deck after I use its first effect also I ignore it's Summoning conditions!"

"What?!" shouted back Yuri.

"It means that the Spirit monster won't return back to the hand!" added Yuzar. "Another great show!"

"Appear Asura Priest!" said Ray as she played the card onto the dueling arena panel. A grey like hindu monster appeared. He had blue hair and eight arms.

 **Asura Priest ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/Spirit/LVL 4**

"Don't forget my Continuous Spell, Shinobird Power Spot! It bumps up all Spirit monsters attack by 500!"

 **Priest ATK: 2200**

 **Shinobaroness Peacock ATK: 3000**

"Time to end this! Go Peacock!"

"I play the Trap Predator Germination!" replied Yuri. "I can Special Summon three Predaplant Tokens!" Three small dark seed monsters appeared. They had green lips. All three were in defense mode.

 **Predaplant Token X 3 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 1**

"Fine! Peacock attack one!" Peacock launched forward more feathers and destroyed a token. "Now Asura Priest's effect! It can attack all monsters you control! Wipe out two!" Priest slammed into both tokens at once with four of his hands taking out one each. Yuri smirked as Ray used up all her attacks.

"Damn you." said Yuzar.

"I set a card." said Ray. "Now Shinobaroness returns to my hand but Asura Priest remains due to it being Special Summoned." Ray added the card back to her hand. "Now once Sinobaroness returns, I can repeat what you just did! I bring out two Shinobird Tokens!" Two light blue peacocks appeared in attack mode.

 **Shinobird Token X 2 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Winged Beast/Token/LVL 4**

"Also don't forget the other effect of Shinobird Power Spot. If a Wind monster returns to my hand, I can add a Spirit monster or a Ritual Spell. I am adding a second Shinobird's Calling!"

"You won't last another turn." said Yuri with a smirk. Ray ignored him with gritted teeth.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuri LP: 2900 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 2800 Hand: 2**

"I draw! I will teach you for getting in my way. Academia will take that annoying boy and I will turn this entire dimension into a card! I play the Spell, Predaplast! I reveal as many Preda cards from my hand and then for each one I show, that many monsters you control will gain a Predator Counter! I reveal one Preda card." Yuri showed Ray a monster card. "Now I target one of your tokens!" A green like jaw appeared and bit down hard on the Shinobird token.

"What on earth is this?!" yelled Ray.

"All monsters affected are reduced to level one if they are over level two!" said Yuri.

 **Shinobird Token: LVL 1**

"I now Normal Summon my Predaplant Chlamydosundew!" A green Chlamydosaurus appeared.

 **Predaplant Chlamydosundew ATK: 600 DEF: 200 Dark/Plant/LVL 2**

"I play his effect! I can perform a Fusion Summon with this monster and I can use a monster on your field with a Predacounter!"

"No!" shouted Ray.

"I Fusion Summon with Chlamydosundew and one of your tokens!" Both monsters raised into the air and spun around in the orange and blue whirlpool. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon!"

Yuzar's pocket begun to glow and he got out his deck. At the top was his ace Ritual monster, Ancient One Ritual Dragon. "What is going on?" he asked.

A giant purple dragon spun around on the field. It had a long green tail with glowing orbs around its body. It released a loud roar across the field and once again Ray and Yuzar felt a abnormal impact felt from the duel arena.

"What the hell is that?!" said Ray.

"This is my pride and joy. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" replied Yuri.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Now this card gains attack equal to all the Special Summoned monsters you control. As long as I used materials on the field!"

"No way..." said Ray."That's my Priest and Token!"

"Yes it is!" Starving Venom glowed in a purple aura as it powered up.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 6000**

"END THIS!" roared Yuri as his purple eyes seemed to change into snake eyes. Two giant long tails came out of Starving's body and two jaws appeared at the end of each. One of the tails went charging in at the token and it's jaws got closer and closer.

"Your dragon is mighty but so is this Trap!" yelled Ray. "I'm playing the Trap Card, Spirit Sacrifice. I banish a Spirit monster from my grave and then target a monster you control with the same level or more. We both take damage equal to its attack!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Yuri.

"I banish my Shinobaron Peacock which is level eight!" shouted Ray as Starving Venom glowed in a dark aura. The dragon roared and Yuzar's card begun glowing brighter. Starving Venom exploded as both Ray and Yuri were sent flying from the dueling arena.

 **Yuri LP: 2900 - 0**

 **Ray LP: 2800 - 0**

Yuri slowly got back up and looked at the pair with gritted teeth. "Now you're going to pay! Once we invade here fully!" Yuri pulled out a Spell Card from his deck. It read "Violet Flash", Yuri then teleported away.

"Ray!" shouted Yuzar as helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." she said. "But what the hell just happened."

"I don't know. But first I was teleported to that other world and now someone comes here. I don't think Domino City is safe. Not even my brilliant dueling can save this place." he said as looked on into the distance.

 **Academia**

Leo sat down on his throne and then placed his hand onto his thrones armrest. A scanning noise could hear as it read Leo Akaba's hand size. In front of Leo, a small part of the floor slided away and slowly a small table with a treasure chest on it appeared. It had a thumb reader on its front.

"Open!" yelled Leo as the box seemed to respond to his voice. Next a red laser grid appeared above the boxes contents. Leo placed his thumb onto the treasure chest's thumb reader and the laser grid faded.

Leo's eyes glowed as inside was a soft like jewellery box. There was a fabric which had five different slots in it. In one of the slots, was Ruri's yellow gemmed bracelet. Leo smirked.

"XYZ is done. I have two of the parts needed for the Angels of Creation. And soon I will have the other three. Along with the one part of the Dragon of Destruction locked away with his XYZ dragon, it's all going as it should be." Leo thought, he smirked.

 **OC New Cards**

 **Ray**

 **Ritual Soul/Trap**

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target one face-up monster your opponent controls and then send one Ritual monster from your hand with ATK equal or less then the targeted monsters ATK. Destroy the monster.

 **Spirit Sacrifice/Trap**

Banish a Spirit monster from your graveyard and then target a monster your opponent controls with a level equal to or more then the banished Spirit monster. You and your opponent take damage equal to the targeted monsters ATK.

 **A/N** So Ray will use a Shinobird/Spirit deck. It was the only sort of deck which fits in with the other female themes and it is a Ritual archetype based deck.

No Yuzu etc once more but I wanted to show Ray and Yuzar once again since they are sort of O.C's but not really. Ray is another bracelet girl and Yuzar is another Yuboy.

I said this story would be different and the whole Zarc/Ray thing still exists but just as a normal pair. And I find that quite fun to explore. Zarc before he was evil. I made Yuzar a showman with an ego as none of the other Yuboys tend to have a good ego.

I also find the new way I am taking the plot very cool and interesting. Still very much the same but also very different. Which will be seen when the time comes.

Thanks for reading and everything else!


	23. Change of Plans

Reiji was sat at his desk as he was still recovering from his duel against Sora. Reiji could only think about how close he came to losing and how strong Academia were if they could produce soldiers like Sora.

Himika Akaba walked into the office. She was holding a tablet and behind her, walked in Masumi. Reiji looked up. "Mother. Is something wrong?" asked Reiji. "And why is Masumi Kotsu with you?"

"Not at all" replied Himika. "I have Masumi here because since one of our other Lancers disappeared, we need her to help scout out other new recruits from our top classes. The Lancers will take the fight to Academia while the other students will defend this dimension. So we need not only the best. but people who are also capable of working in a team. Masumi can point out who she wants."

"Yes." said Reiji as he stood up. "I haven't had much time to focus on the Lancers since we got the items. I have some very promising candidates who have excelled in both our Action Duel classes and summoning classes. I will give you a list." replied Reiji. "Choose from this list." Reiji handed his mother a list.

"Very well Reiji." said Himkia as she left with Masumi. Reiji sat down once more and waited for his guests.

 **Yuya Yuzu and Gongenzaka**

Yuzu, Yuya and Gongenzaka had reunited in an LDS hallway. Yuzu had just beaten Shun and told the others about what he said and Academia. Yuya and Gongenzaka were shocked and surprised at this news.

"Academia?" said Yuya. "So Reiji's prediction about an evil dimension was correct. It also explains what that Shun and Ruri meant when we met them in that alleyway." As Yuya finished talking, the three friends were surrounded by three LDS guards in suits. All the exits were now blocked.

"What do you want!" said Yuzu.

"Mr Akaba wishes to see Yuzu Hiragi and Yuya Sakaki. This large fellow must leave the building." said a guard. Gongenzaka looked shocked.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" said Gongenzaka as he raised his fist.

"Wait Gongenzaka!" yelled Yuzu. Gongenzaka stopped mid-air. "I don't want more violence!" Yuzu looked at the guards. "We will meet Reiji. Just let Gongenzaka go."

"Wait Yuzu!" replied Yuya. "Don't you know how vile Akaba is?! He kidnapped Shun and many other things."

"I know. But he has our items and Sora isn't responding. We have no other choice."

"Correct decision." said a guard as they opened a way for Gongenzaka to exit. Gongenzaka looked back to his friends, Yuya along with Yuzu smiled back to him. After he left the the two begun to walk to Reiji.

 **Office**

Yuya and Yuzu were now sat in Reiji's office with Reiji staring at them from his chair. The atmosphere was understandably frosty.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me." said Reiji.

"More like we had no other choice." replied Yuzu.

"I understand but I hope you understand that your failure to hand over the items left me with no other choice. I have no intention of hurting anyone."

"You sure have a weird way of showing it!" replied Yuya.

"Well you two do have some power. When you was last in this office, you was able to create real monsters without an Action Field in play." Reiji said.

"Well whatever is going on with us, I'm sure you have figured it out?" said Yuzu.

"I have been scanning your items and nothing is showing up."

"What?!" shouted both Yuya and Yuzu.

"I however have some top software in something called DNA memory recreation." Reiji spoke. Yuzu and Yuya looked annoyed. "I was able to extract some DNA and use it to read some memories from you two."

"So you read our memories afterall?" said Yuzu.

"Well to an extent, yes." said Reiji. "However it was very fuzzy since it is only a prototype."

"So what did you see!" replied Yuya as he held his fist under the desk in anger.

"I of course saw your early lives as kids and all the other boring things. But I saw a life before."

"A life before?!" the two said at the same time.

"I didn't see much, but I was able to see a fuzzy image of a battle. A battle between what looked like a giant dragon and it also appeared to be taking on five girls. Two of which looked like you Yuzu, and your Synchro friend Rin." Yuzu gritted her teeth.

"Yes. Me and Yuya have been seeing the same thing. What does it mean?" said Yuzu.

"I have no idea. And scanning your memories would only give me the same information. I now wish to give you back your items since my technology clearly won't cut it."

"You will give it back to us?" said Yuya. "What's the cost?"

"That you will be willing to help me reopen the Pendulum Gateway. The portals to the other dimensions." calmly said Reiji.

"Reopen?" said Yuzu. "But you opened one to Ritual?"

"Yes, but that was thanks to some remaining energy from Shun's duel disk. It went after opening the Ritual portal. Your items are the key to reopening them, as what was seen with your duel with Shingo."

"And you think that them activating will tell you more?" replied Yuya.

"Yes. It's our only choice. We might not get along but this is our only true chance to understand everything." said Reiji.

"What about Sora." said Yuzu.

"I will be open and honest with you once we reopen the portals. I fear you wouldn't believe me in what I will tell you." Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other and knew Reiji wouldn't tell them. They both looked at him.

"Guess we have a common goal then." said Yuzu. "Fine. So what do we do?"

"I need you two to duel against some duel bots I have had prepared. Please follow me." said Reiji as he passed over the two items from a draw in his desk. Yuya and Yuzu both placed their items back on and they both glowed as they returned to their rightful owners. Reiji and the others then begun to walk off.

 **LDS Arena**

Reiji was watching from a viewing gallery with fellow LDS workers working on some computers. Yuzu and Yuya were on the ground floor as Yuya walked forward to duel first. "Good luck Yuya." said Yuzu.

"Thanks Yuzu." replied Yuya as he looked at Reiji with a cold expression and Reiji returned the favor back. The two continued to defend their fathers reputation. Yuya made his way to the center and looked to Reiji once more. "Ok Reiji. What have you got." Reiji nodded to a worker who hit a button.

Before Yuya appeared a figure which bit by bit made Yuya look on in confusion. The duel bot was wearing a long red coat along with a top hat and black hair. Yuzu looked on in shock as the bot continued to walk forward. "No way..." said Yuya. A duel bot which looked like Yuya's father, Yusho appeared and stepped forward. Yuya and Yuzu could barely speak. Yusho tipped his hat.

"Hi Son." he said.

"Wha- What is this?!" yelled Yuya.

"This is the duel bot." said Reiji via the loudspeaker. "I need you to be challenged and what better way is there then this."

"Reiji stop this!" yelled Yuzu but Reiji ignored her.

"I... I can't do this." shouted Yuya. "He looks just like him."

"I'm not just like him." said Yusho. "I am him!" Yuya's hands clenched and Reiji saw a red tint appear in Yuya's eye.

"Fine! I will wreck your dumb bot!" yelled Yuya as he activated his red duel disk. The Yusho bot had a copy of Yusho's duel disk. A sliver duel disk with yellow blade. "Let's duel!" Yuya yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yusho Bot LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"What a nasty piece of work you are Reiji! I shall start!" yelled Yuya. Yuya grabbed two cards from his hand. "I set my Pendulum Scale with scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician!" Yuya's magicians arose in blue beacons of light.

 **Stargazer 1 - Timegazer 8**

"Now appear from my hand!" Yuya raised his hand into the air. "I Pendulum Summon, Performapal Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Two beams of light came from the pendulum portal. Each one of the two monsters appeared on the field in attack mode.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/Pendulum/LVL 7 - Scale 4**

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK: 1800 DEF: 700 Dark/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 5**

"Come at me you fake! I end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yusho Bot LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I shall draw!" yelled the Yusho Bot. Yuya clenched his fist as the bot which was impersonating his father, drew a card. Reiji saw this and smiled.

"That's it Yuya. Get angry. I need the Pendulum Gateway to reopen." Reiji thought.

"Since you control two monsters, I can Special Summon Performapal Revue Dancer!" A blue haired female with a love heart around her neck and a black dress appeared. She held a whip.

 **Performapal Revue Dancer ATK: 800 DEF: 1000 Light/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"Dad's style of dueling...!" thought Yuya.

"Now Revue Dancer can be treated as two tributes! Yuya you know what comes next!" said the fake Yusho. Yuya gritted his teeth. "The show begins!" Revue Dancer dissolved as Yusho played a monster onto his duel disk. "Appear! Sky Magician!" A large white coated magician which used the coat as wings appeared. He held four golden rings which where connected with each other.

 **Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 7**

Yuzu took a step backwards. "Your dad's ace card!" she shouted. Yuya continued to get annoyed as Reiji smiled from his viewing gallery. Yusho threw his hands into the air.

"Ok Yuya. Just as I have showed you in the past! I play the Continuous Spell Magician's Left Hand!" A giant purple hand appeared infront of Sky Magician's left wing. It had rings on three of the fingers.

"I know." said Yuya with a continued grudge. "You gain 300 attack for each Continuous Spell you activate."

"Very good Yuya!" said Yusho as his Sky Magician glowed in yellow aura.

 **Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 2800**

"Now I play another Continuous Spell! I Play Magician's Encore! If I control one Spellcaster monster then I can target a level three or lower monster in my grave and Special Summon it! I choose Revue Dancer!" Revue Dancer reappeared. "Also Sky Magician increases it's attack once more!"

 **Performapal Revue Dancer ATK: 800 DEF: 1000 Light/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

 **Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 3100**

Yuzu looked at the Yusho fake, she knew what was coming. "Yuya! We have seen your dad do this move before! Remember, he's only a program!" yelled Yuzu. Yuya looked around

"I... I know Yuzu... but.. he looks just the same." Yuya spoke begrudgingly.

"That's because I am son?" said Yusho in a questioning style. "Do you not remember me?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Yuya as his eyes begun glowing slightly more red.

"Very well. I will continue the show. I tribute my Revue Dancer and via the effect of Performapal Sleight Hand Magician, I can Special Summon him!" Revue Dancer disappeared once more as a long red coated magician appeared. He had a light blue crystal instead of legs and wore a jester style hat with a blue and red jewel on each side.

 **Performapal Sleight Hand Magician ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Spellcaster/LVL 7**

"I use his other effect! I send a card from my hand to destroy one face up card on the field! I send Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper to my graveyard to wipe out your Timegazer Magician!"

"WHAT!" yelled Yuya. "How do you know?!"

"Yuya! He's a bot! He isn't your dad! Remember please!" Yuzu yelled but Yuya didn't respond. Sleight Hand Magician waved his scepter and shot down Timegazer as Yuya watched his scale get destroyed.

"Damnit." said Yuya. "How could you Dad.."

"Now I attack! Go Sleight Hand!" yelled Yusho as Sleight Hand aimed his scepter once more, this time at Sliver Claw. The scepter powered up and a light blue beam shot through the beast's chest. Yuya felt the blast as his monster was destroyed.

 **Yuya LP: 4000 - 3300**

"Now attack Sky Magician!" commanded Yusho as he set his ace monster onto Yuya's. Sky Magician floated into the air and his golden rings all begun to glow. The rings all glowed one by one and a lighting strike had formed, it then shot directly at Odd-Eyes in sudden flash. The monster was wiped out as Yuya was knocked back.

 **Yuya LP: 3300 - 2700**

"That concludes my opening act." said Yusho as Sky Magician landed into it's normal position. Yusho put his hands out like a showman as he continued to follow the real Yusho's style, much to Yuya's annoyance.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya LP: 2700 Hand: 1**

 **Yusho Bot LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"Draw!" yelled Yuya as his white school cape shaked as he pulled his body back as he drawed. It was clear Yuya was getting more agitated.

"Come on Yuya." thought Yuzu since she could only watch.

"I set Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn into my other scale!" yelled Yuya as he placed the card onto the duel disk and the words "PENDULUM" once again appeared in rainbow letters on the blade. Unicorn arose as the number "8" appeared underneath.

 **Stargazer 1 - Unicorn 8**

"Good." thought Yuzu as she let out a sigh of relief. "He reset his original scales."

"I now Pendulum Summon my two monsters back from my extra deck!" The blue portal appeared and both of Yuya's monsters reappeared on the field, Odd-Eyes was in attack mode while Sliver Claw was in defense. "Plus Timegazer in defense mode!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/Pendulum/LVL 7 - Scale 4**

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK: 1800 DEF: 700 Dark/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 5**

 **Timegazer Magician ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/LVL 3 - Scale 8**

Yuzu looked on, deep in thought. "The fake Yusho has no other cards in his hand which means he won't be able to use his Magician Right Hand trick! You got this Yuya."

"I attack with Odd-Eyes!" yelled Yuya as his ace leapt into the air and launched a dark beam towards Sky Magician. "Now I use my Unicorn's effect! I target Odd-Eyes! He gains the attack points of one Performapal monster on my field until the end of the battle phase! I add Sliver Claw's attack!" Odd-Eyes roared as he increased in strength.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 4400**

Odd-Eyes unleashed a large dark beam from it's mouth which struck Sky Magician, destroying it. The Yusho fake was forced to shield his eyes. "Now when Odd-Eyes destroys a monster with a level of five or higher then the battle damage is doubled!" yelled Yuya. "That's 2600 points of damage!" Yusho remained calm as he lost lifepoints.

 **Yusho LP: 4000 - 1400**

Yusho begun to clap. "Well done Yuya. This new Pendulum method is amazing and will improve your entertainment no doubt." Yuya continued to look furious. "But also when Sky Magician leaves the field then I can destroy a face up Spell Card you control! Go bye-bye Stargazer!" Stargazer was destroyed as Yuya sent it to his extra deck.

"Shut up! You are not real!" replied Yuya. Reiji continued to watch on from his viewing gallery. He looked down at the Yusho bot. He

"Bump up the duel bot's pressure." he spoke to a worker.

"Yes Sir!" replied the worker.

The Yusho bot's eyes begun to glow and they then returned to normal. Yusho took up a boastful stance. "Well it's a shame your real father isn't here, isn't it Yuya!" said the bot.

"What do you mean!" replied Yuya.

"Well the only reason Reiji made me was because he hates the real Yusho Sakaki. He hates him so much, that he wants to use me as a way to destroy his name!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Yuya and Yuzu at once.

"You heard me Yuya. I will destroy your fathers name and help Reiji get revenge on him for backstabbing Leo Akaba!"

"Not this again!" shouted Yuzu. Yuya's eyes begun to glow red once more with pure anger.

"No... not going to happen... I won't let you!" yelled Yuya once more. Yusho smirked.

"Well there's nothing you can do about him. Daddy's gone bye-bye forever!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Yuya as he fell to the floor.

"YUYA!" yelled Yuzu, however those words weren't entering Yuya's mind. He stood back up and he now had red eyes and his blue pendant begun to glow. "Yuya?" asked Yuzu. Yuya turned back to her and almost snarled at her.

"You stay out of this." said a cold fierce Yuya. Yuzu put her hands over mouth and took a few steps back out of fear.

"Excellent." thought Reiji. He looked at his duel disk and a screen showed up. It showed a picture of Yuzu's bracelet and Yuya's pendant. Yuya's pendant was going up in percentage.

"My dad is not gone. And I will kill you Reiji for doing this to be me! I end my turn." yelled Yuya.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya LP: 2700 Hand: 1**

 **Yusho Bot LP: 1400 Hand: 0**

Yusho smirked. "There's nothing you can do. I draw!" he yelled. "Now I play Last Minute Entertainment! I bring back a Performapal from my graveyard and increase it's attack by 300! Return my Sky Magician!" The large white caped monster reappeared.

 **Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 7**

"It's not yours!" replied Yuya. "Stop IT!"

"Not a chance." said Yusho with a small laugh afterwards.

"Damn you." said Yuya.

"Now I attack!" yelled the fake Yusho. "I attack with Sleight Hand Magician! Attack Sliver Claw!" Sleight Hand powered up his scepter and once again launched a powerful beam from it. The beam slashed the defense mode wolf like monster in half."Now go Sky Magician!" Sky Magician once again attacked with the lighting formed from the golden rings. It hit Odd-Eyes once more.

 **Yuya LP: 2700 - 2400**

Yuya's gauge continued to go up on Reiji's duel disk. The more pain he felt, the more energy from Yuya's pendant released. Reiji continued to smirk. "I end my turn!" yelled Yusho. "Give it up Yuya. You can't beat me!"

"Never!" replied Yuya. He started to emit a dark energy around himself. Yuzu noticed this.

"Yuya!" shouted Yuzu.

"WHAT?" replied Yuya.

"Please. This isn't you." said Yuzu. "I know you're angry and that this fake isn't your dad but you need to stop this."

"But..."

"But nothing! You can't find him like this Yuya!" shouted Yuzu. Yuya feel to his knees while holding his head.

"Da... dad." said Yuya slowly. His dark aura slowly faded as Yuya's red eyes returned to normal. Yuya then looked dazed as he looked at his duel disk. "Wha... what happened?! Why have our fields changed?!"

"Yuya!" shouted Yuzu. "Do you not remember?! You went all angry?"

"Angry? Did I... did I return back to that other version of me?"

"I don't know Yuya." said Yuzu as she looked at her bracelet. Fake Yusho smiled.

"Enough talk. Duel me Yuya!" said Yusho. Yuya looked at him with anger.

"I won't fall for anymore tricks. I won't let you get away with this Reiji!" said Yuya.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya LP: 2300 Hand: 1**

 **Yusho Bot LP: 1400 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" Yuya looked at the two cards in his hand. "Nice." he shouted.

"Yes Yuya!" yelled Yuzu.

"I set Performapal Drummerilla in my other zone!" Yuya slammed down the card as the gorillia like monster rose in the beacon.

 **Drummerilla 2 - Unicorn 8**

"I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya's pendant glowed once more as the Pendulum portal appeared. "Return to my field! Odd-Eyes and Sliver Claw!" Both monsters shot out once more and the two monsters roared upon being summoned.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/Pendulum/LVL 7 - Scale 4**

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK: 1800 DEF: 700 Dark/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 5**

"I shall enter the battle phase and now I attack with Odd-Eyes. Now Unicorn's effect happens once more!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 4400**

"And now since im attacking, Drummerilla increases it's attack by 600!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 5000**

 **"** Yuya's done it!" yelled Yuzu as Odd-Eyes powered up.

"END THIS!" yelled Yuya as his dragon wiped out Sky Magician in one big blast. The fake Yusho could only watch as he was sent flying.

 **Yusho LP: 1400 - 0 Yuya Wins**

Yuya fell to his knees and let out a loud sigh. Before Yuya and Yuzu's eyes they saw the Yusho bot malfunctioning and slowly falling to bits. Yuya and Yuzu looked at to the Reiji's viewing gallery. "You liar Reiji!" yelled Yuya.

"Am I?" replied Reiji. "We fulfilled your percentage of the Pendulum Gateway. I needed you to get angry."

"Wh- What?!" yelled both in response.

"I saw the anger in your eyes before Yuya. I had a feeling that it was the key to you releasing the pendant's power. It seems when one of you are in a jam or are angry or stressed that this phenomenon occurs. Now Yuzu Hiragi, prepare for your turn." Yuya stepped infront of Yuzu.

"No! Enough of this!" shouted Yuya.

"You wish to stop this Academia? The only way is to open the portals from our end!"

"No I can-" Yuzu placed her hand onto Yuya's shoulder as he he spoke. He turned around.

"Yuya. He is right. We need to open the portals and only we can do it." Yuya looked at Yuzu with a serious look on both of their faces. Yuzu placed her duel disk onto her wrist as she walked forward. "Let's get to this Reiji."

 **A/N**

 **VTXD -** Maybe.

 **Princess Amanda The Third -** Yuto is captured but Yugo is free.

 **Guest -** Thanks for that. I did correct Ray's bracelet.

Thanks for the new favorite and other reviews.


	24. Yuzu's Power

Yuzu walked into the duel arena, knowing she would have to release her alternative self. She looked at the field as she was prepared to duel with whatever Reiji would throw at her.

"Ok Reiji. Who have I got?!" Yuzu shouted. A familiar looking figure slowly appeared.

As it appeared more into the light, a bot with red and green hair appeared. Yuya and Yuzu were shocked. They saw a duel bot which looked just like Yuya.

"No way?!" yelled Yuya.

"What is this Reiji?!" yelled Yuzu as she looked to him. Reiji begun to speak via a loudspeaker.

"I thought that you needed to duel another familiar face just like Yuya did." he replied.

"Just like you did with my father!" shouted Yuya. "You used your knowledge of his deck and mine to build these robots!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Reiji, Yuya didn't respond.

"Fine." said Yuzu as she activated her duel disk. "Let's get this over and done with!"

"Let's put on a show!" yelled fake Yuya.

"Shut up." replied Yuzu as she didn't want to go along the lines of Yuya and get emotionally attached to a duel bot.

"DUEL!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya Bot LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start by setting my Pendulum Scale! I set scale three Performapal Turn Toad and scale six Performapal Lizardraw!" said the fake Yuya as a green toad rose into the air along with a orange lizard in the other.

 **Turn Toad 3 - Lizardraw 6**

Yuya looked shocked at the Pendulum Scales. "He... he was able to copy my deck exactly?!" said a bemused Yuya.

"I now Pendulum Summon!" yelled fake Yuya as the portal opened. "Appear level four Performapal Sliver Claw!" The beacon swung around and a monster used in the last duel appeared in Sliver Claw.

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK: 1800 DEF: 700 Dark/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 5**

"I shall now set one card and end my turn!" Yuya looked concerned as he looked at his fake counterpart.

"Yuzu, be careful!" Yuya yelled.

"I will!" replied Yuzu.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya Bot LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" Yuzu picked up two cards from her hand. "I shall set my Pendulum Scale as well! I set scale three Bachta the Melodious Maestra and scale seven Beethovta the Melodious Maestra!" Yuzu played the two Pendulum cards on either side of her pink duel disk. Bactha was a yellow haired Melodious monster in a black outfit with green boots while Beethovta wore a red dress with blue hair. She was a slim female with a white scarf.

 **Batcha 3 - Beethovta 7**

"I Pendulum Summon!" yelled Yuzu as the pendulum portal opened up. "From my hand appear! Level five, Bass the Melodious Songstress!" Bass was a long green haired woman in a purple like outfit with long green gloves.

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 5 - Scale 4**

"I play a Spell!" yelled Yuzu. "I play Deifying Tone! I target a Melodious monster I control and then all monsters you control with less defence then my targeted monsters attack, switch battle positions! I target my Bass and now your Sliver Claw will be switched into defence mode!" Bass glowed in yellow light and the light passed onto Sliver Claw as he changed positions. "Now I use my Bass' effect! Since she was Special Summoned, I can half her attack and defence to then reduce your monsters attack and defence to zero until the end phase!"

"What?" replied fake Yuya. Bass once again glowed as she weakened herself and Sliver Claw.

 **Bass ATK: 1200 DEF: 900**

 **Sliver Claw: ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Now Bass can inflict piercing damage!" yelled Yuzu as her monster charged forward and unleashed a vocal attack towards Sliver Claw. The sound wave passed through Sliver Claw and destroyed the beast. Fake Yuya felt the damage.

 **Yuya Bot LP: 4000 – 2800**

"Now I use my Beethovta's Pendulum effect! If a Melodious monster destroyed a monster via battle then by destroying Beethovta in my Pendulum Zone, I can attack once again with that Melodious monster!" Beethovta disappeared from the Pendulum Zone as Bass glowed once more. "GO BASS!" yelled Yuzu. Fake Yuya once again took the hit as Bass this time slammed her body into the duel bot.

 **Yuya Bot LP: 2800 - 1600**

Real Yuya made a double fist pump as he cheered. "I end my turn with a set card!" said Yuzu. "This really isn't much a test." Yuzu shouted to Reiji. Reiji ignored her but he smirked. "Bass' attack and defence return to normal."

 **Bass ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800**

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya Bot LP: 1600 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" yelled the fake Yuya. "Now I use my Lizardraw's effect! I can shuffle this card back into my deck to then draw a card!" Yuya drew a card as Lizardraw disappeared. "You said it wasn't a test? Let's try now! I set Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn into my other Pendulum Zone!" The fake Yuya slammed the card into his Pendulum Zone as the Unicorn appeared with a "8" underneath.

 **Turn Toad 3 – Unicorn 8**

"I Pendulum Summon once again! Sliver Claw revives from my extra deck and next from my hand, my Performapal Elephammer!" The wolf monster reappeared along with a blue elephant in a top hat.

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK: 1800 DEF: 700 Dark/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 5**

 **Performapal Elephammer ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800 Earth/Beast/LVL 6**

"Now I use my Turn Toad's Pendulum effect! I can change the attack and defence of one Pendulum monster on the field until the end phase! I target your Bass!"

"What?!" shouted the real Yuya. "On Yuzu's?!" Yuzu was also shocked as Turn Toad performed a back flip in the Pendulum Zone. Bass' stats once again changed.

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 1800 DEF: 2400**

"Now I attack with Sliver Claw!" yelled fake Yuya as Sliver Claw leaped forward with open claws. "When Sliver Claw attacks, all Performapals on the field gain 300 attack points until the end of this battle phase!"

 **Sliver Claw ATK: 2100**

 **Performapal Elephammer ATK: 2900**

Sliver Claw's claws increased in size as the monster slashed Bass in half. Yuzu felt a burning pain as she lost lifepoints. Bass however remained on the field. This took both Yuya's by surprise.

"What is this?!" yelled the fake Yuya.

"Batcha's Pendulum effect! While she is in my Pendulum Zone, all Special Summoned monsters on my field cannot be destroyed once per turn!"

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 – 3700**

"Fine!" yelled fake Yuya." Now attack Elephammer! When he attacks, all your Spells and Traps return to your hand!"

"Damn it!" shouted the real Yuya. "That means Yuzu will lose her other Pendulum Scale and her set card!" Elephammer slammed it's trunk onto the field and a large blast of energy came flying towards Yuzu. Her set card and Batcha were returned as Yuzu was sent backwards by the impact. She looked up and gritted her teeth.

"Now wipe out Bass!" Elephammer slammed it's trunk down onto Bass which destroyed it. Yuzu felt another rush of burning pain as she took damage.

 **Yuzu LP: 3700 – 1100**

Yuzu started to look angrier at the fake Yuya. Fake Yuya had one final trick to play. "I play the Spell Trick Show! If I control exactly two Performapals then I can inflict the difference in their attack points as damage!"

"NO!" yelled Yuzu as a circus cannon appeared on the field and it was aimed at Yuzu. Sliver Claw and Elephammer turned into auras and went into the cannon. The cannon then fired a blue beam at Yuzu which hit her across the chest. She held her chest as she lost more lifepoints.

"That's 800 points of damage." thought the real Yuya. "Yuzu, are you okay?!" he shouted.

 **Yuzu LP: 1100 – 300**

"Yeah I'm fine." said Yuzu though she was slightly winded from the hit. Yuzu looked at her bracelet as it begun to flicker in its pink light. Yuzu looked up to Reiji. Reiji looked at the computers in the gallery and looked impressed.

"It's starting." he said with a smirk. "We have pushed Yuzu into a pinch, just as she was against Shingo, twice. Now it's time to see what happens next."

"I end my turn." said fake Yuya as his monsters ATK returned to normal.

 **Sliver Claw ATK: 1800**

 **Elephammer ATK: 2600**

Yuzu closed her eyes as the bracelet begun to glow even lighter. Yuzu held her head as Reiji's computers picked up an increase in her power. Yuzu then slowly opened her eyes and to the shock of Yuya, he saw Yuzu with pink tinted eyes once more. Yuzu smirked with confidence. Reiji also smiled as his plan was coming together.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya Bot LP: 1600 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 300 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" yelled Yuzu. Her eyes were drawn to her newly drawn card and her face lit up with a giant smirk. "I set my Pendulum Scale with scale four Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra and scale four Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva!" yelled Yuzu as she played her ace card into one of her Pendulum Zones along with Opera.

"Two scale fours?!" shouted Yuya as Mozarta in her half green and red dress rose up along with pink haired female in a purple dress who wore a pink gloves.

 **Mozarta 4 – Opera 4**

"Why would you do that?!" shouted the fake Yuya. Yuzu's pink eyes lighted up with confidence.

"Let me tell you why I placed my ace into my Pendulum Zone! Because it can do this! Once per turn if I have Mozarta in my Pendulum Zone and another Melodious monster in the other, by using Mozarta's effect, I can double the scale of the other Melodious monster!"

"No way!" shouted both Yuya's.

"I double Opera's scale from four to eight!" The number underneath Opera quickly changed from "4" to "8".

 **Mozarta 4 – Opera 8**

Real Yuya was still shocked."Yuzu would never risk placing her ace monster into a Pendulum Zone. She really does improve her confidence when her bracelet activates." Yuya thought.

"Now I Pendulum Summon!" yelled Yuzu. "Reappear from my extra deck! Bass the Melodious Songstress!" A blue beam came shooting out of the pendulum portal as Bass returned to the field.

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 5 - Scale 4**

"I now play Pianissimo! I target one monster you control and then reduce its attack to 100! But it can't be destroyed by battle and I'm targeting your Elephammer!" Elephammer fell to his knees as he lost its attack.

 **Elephammer ATK: 100**

"Yes Yuzu!" shouted Yuya in joy.

"Ok! Attack my Bass!"Bass floated into the air and unleashed a loud vocal attack. The sound waves came shooting out of Bass' mouth and struck Elephammer, destroying it. The fake Yuya felt the blast and went flying backwards into the wall. It appeared Yuzu's attack, once again became real without an Action Field. Reiji and Yuya looked on with shock as the attack destroyed the duel bot after it was blasted into the wall.

 **Fake Yuya LP: 1100 – 0 Yuzu Wins**

Yuzu fell to her knees as her pink tinted eyes returned back to her normal blue. Yuzu held her head as she returned back to her normal self. "Damn. That leaves a headache." she said aloud. Yuya went to check her.

Reiji smiled as he looked at his tablet. The bracelet power from Yuzu had been enough to fulfill his mission, to gain the power to reopen the Pendulum Gateway. He made his way down to the floor of the duel arena and he looked at Yuzu and Yuya. "Well done you two. We now have enough to open the portals once and for all."

"But won't that mean the portals will open to all the dimensions?" said Yuzu. "Rin came through because of our items."

"Yes it will. It seems your two powers connect to every dimension. Now follow me to my office and I will explain what I was going to say to you." replied Reiji. Yuzu and Yuya followed him.

 **Reiji's Office**

The three were now all sat at Reiji's desk and Reiji had just finishing showing them footage of Sora's duel against himself.

Yuzu and Yuya were sat in complete shock at the footage. They were wondering what to say and yet they couldn't find the right words.

"How... how is this right?!" asked Yuzu. "How?!"

"I'm sorry but this is the truth. Sora is Academia. Surely you have noticed his strange behavior? Our CCTV footage caught Sora in the same location as we found Hokuto."

"What do you mean?!" replied Yuya. Reiji pulled out a drawer and picked up two items. Reiji laid them onto the table and there was the torn in half Hokuto card, which Sora dumped beforehand. Yuzu and Yuya were once again stunned. "He... he carded Hokuto?!"

"Yes he did." replied Reiji. "I'm sure Yuzu has told you now about Academia."

"Yes she did, but Sora?! I know he has been acting strange but I refuse... I refuse to believe you!" yelled Yuya as he stood up.

"Don't you get it? He is Academia, he is the enemy!"

"I REFUSE!" shouted Yuya. "Yuzu, you believe me, don't you?" Yuya looked at his best friend. Yuzu looked at the floor as she couldn't bare to look at Yuya.

"I... I don't know anymore." said Yuzu.

"But this is Reiji. The guy who hates my father! He is trying to mess with me!" Yuya ran out of the office and Yuzu looked at Reiji.

"What now?" she asked. "What will you do with our power?"

"I will get back in contact with you soon. I want to know who you really are and what the items continue to do. Only you and Yuya can release the potential of the dimensions it seems. I hope you know now that we are on the same side." Yuzu nodded her back to Reiji. Yuzu then walked out of the room, disappointed and angry at herself for not knowing what to believe.

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Yuzu**

 **Bachta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 6 - Scale 3**

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per monster, if a Special Summoned Melodious Monster would be destroyed then it is not destroyed._

Main Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle: You can target one Special Summoned monster you control, increase its ATK by 1000.

 **Beethovta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 7**

 _Pendulum Effect: If a Melodious monster you control has destroyed an opponent's monster via battle then you destroy this card in your Pendulum Zone and then target the Melodious monster. It can attack again._

Main Effect: If a Level four or higher Melodious monster is targeted for an attack, you can send this card from your hand to the graveyard to negate the attack.

Opera the Pendulum Melodious ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Diva Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 4

 _Pendulum Effect: When your opponent Normal Summons a monster, that monster can't attack that turn._

Main Effect: This card cannot attack the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned.

 **Deifying Tone/Spell**

Target one face up Melodious monster you control, all monsters your opponent controls with less defence then the targeted monsters attack, switch battle positions.

 **Fake Yuya**

 **Trick Shot/Spell**

If you control exactly two Performapals, inflict the difference in their attack as damage to your opponent.


	25. Yuto

Reiji looked at a holographic screen in his office, his fists were burning with anger and his face couldn't look redder. Reiji slammed his fists down onto the table which made it shake. He was furious.

"How... how could this happen?!" yelled Reiji. He was looking at an article which made him livid. Reiji leapt up out of his seat as the holographic screen disappeared. He once again slammed his hands onto the desk. "HOW!" As Reiji was ranting, Himika Akaba walked into the room. She looked concerned with Reiji's actions.

"Reiji, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You know what!" he yelled. _"_ _Masumi Kotsu_ _._ She's disappeared!" Himika's face dropped with shocked.

"No.. no I didn't know that. How...why?!" she yelled with concern.

"I have no idea." said Reiji. "Now two of our Lancers have gone! She was looking around the best of the students who have excelled in both Action Duels and have mastered one of the new summons. Where is she? Mother, you said you were with her."

"Yes I was. I guess she must have disappeared after we departed for the day." Himika replied. Reiji sat down once more and clenched his hands together.

"I want Yaiba Todo secured. I can't have my final Lancer being targeted." Reiji spoke.

"It makes sense." said Himika.

"But how..." said Reiji."How does someone know about my Lancers? I know they told You Show about the project."

"Well it is You Show then! What more can we expect from that terrible school Yusho owned. We must alert the police right away." said Himika.

"No. It won't be them."

"But they know?!"

"And so does our company." said Reiji. "Our teachers have been training our students. The students outside the Lancers do not know about the dimensions but that is to keep them focused. The Lancers were meant to be made up of the best duelists and ones who excel in being in a team. The Lancers will take the fight to Academia and the rest will defend our dimension but..." Himika looked concerned.

"But..." she tried to get Reiji to continue his sentence.

"There could be a mole in our company. You Show wouldn't do such a thing. What have they got to gain?" added Reiji.

"Yuya Sakaki hates your father. It's the perfect answer."

"I don't think they are capable of that." said Reiji. "It's clear that someone within our company has let out this information and is taking down our Lancers."

"How do we weed them out?" asked Himika.

"I don't know but I will need to think about this. Academia could be here soon. The XYZ user, Shun Kurosaki told me that they will move to other dimensions once they are done in XYZ. I need time to think."

 **XYZ**

Ruri was sat in the Resistance base. There were many other people dressed in war torn clothing. They were all collected water or trying to sleep.

A small little girl who was carrying a can of water walked past Ruri. She had medium sized blonde hair and wore torn dungarees. Ruri looked at her and saw a small rock in front. Before Ruri could stop her, the little girl tripped over the rock and fell to her knees. The water can hit the floor and splashed all across the ground. Ruri quick got up and ran to the girl. "Are you okay?!"

"Ye... yes. Thank you..." the little girl said. Ruri helped the girl up and she looked at her. "Thank you... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Ruri.

"I wasted water, we need as much as we can keep." the girl replied.

"Don't worry. Accidents happen." Ruri smiled back.

"You're... you're that girl. Ruri. You have beaten numerous Academia students. I have seen you on the frontlines."

"Yes. I have."

"Where's the other two, who hang out with you." the girl asked.

"I... I don't know." said Ruri. "Where are you going to now?"

"I'm going to give this water to my brother. He is in another part of Heartland. Our base's water supply got damaged."

"Ok. Do you want me to come with you?" replied back Ruri.

"No. I have a chaperone. Thank you!" The girl went running off as Ruri smiled but then looked down to the ground. "Yuto... I remember that day so clearly."

 **Flashback – 3 Months Ago**

The invasion had already started and the ruins of XYZ were slowly appearing. Within the ruins walked Yuto, Ruri and Shun. Each one wore their Resistance duel disks of the same colour.

The three had seen the early part of the invasion and numerous students from Academia carding their friends and comrades. The three were walking back to one of the Resistance bases.

"So how close are we to winning this war?" asked Ruri to Yuto.

"No idea." he replied. "But I do not wish to see anymore of us to get hurt or carded. We will get back our friends along with everyone else. We're going to win this battle."

"We will!" replied Shun as he clenched his fist. "I will not allow this Academia to continue to rage war on us!"

As the group continued to walk, they saw a cloaked figure up ahead. The three stopped and the cloaked figure revealed an Academia duel disk. He lifted up the cloak and there stood before the XYZ trio was Yuri. Yuto looked at him with a shocked reaction.

"You look like me?! Who... who are you?!" said Yuto.

"What an unusual reaction." replied Yuri. "Here I stand before you with an Academia duel disk and that's the first thing you say?" Shun stepped before Yuto and Ruri.

"You're Academia! You don't look like the other students!" he said.

"Nope!" said a cheerful Yuri. "I'm here for another reason. Now duel me!" yelled Yuri as his duel disk activated.

"Fine!" shouted Shun but before he could activate his duel disk, Yuto stepped in front of him.

"He means me Shun. Take Ruri to safety." Yuto said. Yuri laughed. "What is it?!"

"Ruri is your name then? You're going to be facing a similar battle soon!" Yuri said as he looked at her bracelet. "Yes and I do wish to duel you... Yuto."

"How do you know who I am?!" said Yuto. "And what about Ruri and Shun?!"

"Our intel is very good from within this dimension! Now prepare to duel!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" replied Ruri.

"Me neither!" added Shun.

"Fine!" spoke Yuto as his XYZ duel disk activated. "Let's duel!"

"Yes. We shall!" replied Yuri. "This shall be fun."

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start!" yelled Yuri. "Appear before me! Predaplant Cephalotus Snail!" A giant white like plant appeared. It had green leafs at the bottom and a purple mouth.

 **Predaplant Cephalotus Snail ATK: 1300 DEF: 1200 Dark/Plant/LVL 4**

"I then set a card and end there!" yelled Yuri as he smirked proudly.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I'm up. Draw!" yelled Yuto. "I Normal Summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!" A blue faced ghost appeared in a black cloak and a red scarf came to the field.

 **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak ATK: 800 DEF: 1000 Warrior/Dark/LVL 3**

"Now since I control a Phantom Knight, I can Special Summon this from my hand! Appear The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!"

 **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots ATK: 200 DEF: 1200 Dark/Warrior/LVL 3**

Yuri placed his hands onto his chin, impressed. "Same level huh, well I am in the XYZ Dimension."

"Prepare!" yelled Yuto. "I overlay my two monsters!" Both monsters flew into a black and golden whirlpool. "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! XYZ Summon! Appear, rank three, Phantom Knights Break Sword!" A black knight with blue aura around its amour appeared. He was on a dark robotic like horse. He had a long sword.

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/XYZ/RNK 3 – OU: 2**

"Now to wipe out your monster!" yelled Yuto. "Go my Knight!" Break Sword charged forward and with its sword in hand, it came to attack to Predaplant Cephalotus. The knight slashed the sword across its body with a mighty swing. Yuto expected to see the plant fall but to his bemusement, it didn't.

 **Yuri LP: 4000 – 3650**

"What happened?!" yelled Yuto. Yuri smirked.

"Well because Cephalotus is in attack mode, this card cannot be destroyed and all battle damage is halved"

"Damnit. I set two cards and end my turn!" said Yuto. Ruri and Shun looked concerned.

"Come on Yuto!" yelled Ruri.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuri LP: 3650 Hand: 3**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"You can keep your fan club. I will keep my power. Draw!" yelled Yuri. I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" A black scorpion came out with a large plant like tail.

 **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/LVL 3**

"What an ugly looking creature." said Ruri.

"It doesn't matter how it looks, I just hope it isn't powerful." replied Shun.

"Oh it is!" yelled Yuri. "You XYZ scum have little to no idea what is coming! From me and Academia!" Ruri, Shun and Yuto all gritted their teeth. "I can send a Predaplant from my hand to my grave to then Special Summon a level three or lower Predaplant from my deck! Predaplant Darling Cobra!" Yuri moved a card from his hand and placed it into the graveyard zone. A twin headed snake appeared with each head having purple fangs.

 **Predaplant Darling Cobra ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Plant/LVL 3**

"When Special Summoned, I can add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand!" A card popped out of Yuri's deck and Yuri added it to his hand.

"Polymerization..." said Yuto."That card has destroyed our City!"

"Yes! And that's good!" replied Yuri.

"That's it!" yelled Shun. Shun tried to run over to Yuri to hit him. Yuri watched Shun with a smug smirk. As Shun got closer, Cobra and Scorpio blocked his path and Shun was stopped. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Shun clenched his fist. "Damn you!"

"Now back to our duel!" yelled Yuri. "I play Polymerization! I Fusion Summon with Cobra and Scorpio!" Both monsters rose into the air and spun around in the orange and blue whirlpool. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon **!"** A giant purple dragon spun around on the field. It had a long green tail with glowing orbs around its body. It released a loud roar across the field. Ruri, Yuto and Shun all looked shocked at the monster.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 8**

"He has a dragon too?!" said Ruri.

"What power." thought Yuto.

"Now!" yelled Yuri. "I can gain attack equal to all other Special Summoned monsters you control! I can only do this if I used materials on my field!"

"In other words, my monsters power becomes yours." said a still surprised Yuto. Starving roared as it glowed in purple aura.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 4800**

"I attack!" yelled Yuri. Two giant long tails came out of Starving's body and two jaws appeared at the end of each. The jaws bit down on the knight, destroying it.

 **Yuto LP: 4000 – 2000**

"YUTO!" yelled Yuri as he lost lifepoints.

"I'm fine Ruri." He replied. "I will be better now because of this Trap!" A Trap flipped face up onto the field. "I play The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine! This card appears on my field as a monster and it isn't treated as a Trap! It appears in defence mode!"

"Trap monster?! Interesting." said Yuri. Black amour appeared as the Trap-Monster. It floated in the air.

 **The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine ATK: 0 DEF: 300 Warrior/Dark/LVL 4**

"Now I play Break Sword's effect!" shouted Yuto.

"There's more?!" said Yuri.

"If this card leaves the field with XYZ material, then I can bring the materials back, but as level four!" said Yuto.

"Yes Yuto!" shouted Shun. "Knock this Fusion user out!"

"Return Silent Boots and Ancient Cloak!" Two blue portals appeared and the two monsters returned.

 **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots ATK: 200 DEF: 1200 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

 **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak ATK: 800 DEF: 1000 Warrior/Dark/LVL 4**

"How annoying." said Yuri. "Why can't you fall like the rest?"

"We will never fall!" replied Yuto. "The Resistance might lose a few battles but not the whole war!" Yuri looked annoyed while Shun and Ruri begun to look excited.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuri LP: 3650 Hand: 2**

 **Yuto LP 2000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" yelled Yuto. He looked at his duel disk and he could hear a roar come from within. He could sense something. "I know and feel you." he thought. "Let's end this! I overlay my Brigandine and Cloak!" The monsters flew into the XYZ whirlpool and a dark beam came shooting out of the whirlpool. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! XYZ Summon! Rank four! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" A giant purple and black dragon formed as he spun around, unleashing its huge wings. There were red markings across its body. Its yellow eyes shun. Two overlay units' spun around it.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF 2000 Dragon/Dark/XYZ/RNK 4 – OU 2**

As both dragons faced off to each other, they began growling. The dragons seemed to resonant. Ruri and Shun looked confused.

"What is happening?!" asked Ruri.

"No idea. Yuto?!" yelled Shun. Yuto didn't reply and neither was Yuri. Neither were making any facial movements. The two closed their eyes.

"Yuto?" asked Ruri with concern. Both continued to not answer as the dragons continued to growl. Slowly both boys opened their eyes and to the shock of the Ruri and Shun, the boy's eyes had changed. Yuto now had pure blue eyes while Yuri's were purple.

"What's going on?!" yelled Shun.

"Des... destroy..." said Yuto slowly.

"Des... destroy..." repeated Yuri in the same tone.

"What even is this?!" said Ruri. Ruri looked down and her yellow gem was glowing.

"I use Dark Rebellions' effect. I detach one overlay unit to half one level five or higher monsters attack and add it to myself."

"Myself?" said Shun.

"I can use my effect twice." said a stern talking Yuto. "I use both overlay units." The orbs around Dark Rebellion disappeared.

 **OU: 2 – 1**

 **Dark Rebellion ATK 2500 – 3900**

 **Starving Venom ATK: 2800 – 1400**

 **OU: 1 -0**

 **Dark Rebellion ATK 3900 - 4600**

 **Starving Venom ATK: 1400 – 700**

"Now time to end this. I attack!" yelled Yuto as Dark Rebellion attack at Starving Venom.

"I play a Trap! Ridicule World! Dark like ghosts appeared with evil looking smiles. They spun around Dark Rebellion.

"What are you doing to me?!" yelled Yuto.

"Ridicule World increases your attack by 100! Then any monsters which have higher attack then their normal amount cannot attack!"

 **Dark Rebellion ATK: 4700**

"Damn you!" yelled Yuto as Dark Rebellion's attack was ended. Yuri then smirked.

"We shall soon become one!" yelled Yuri. Ruri and Shun continued to be confused.

"Yes we shall." said Yuto. "But I will not do it by losing. My effect wears off during the end phase but since Ridicule World is in play, I remain 100 attack points higher."

 **Dark Rebellion ATK: 2600**

 **Starving Venom ATK: 2800**

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuri LP: 3650 Hand: 2**

 **Yuto LP: 2000 Hand: 3**

"Time to end this!" yelled Yuri as he drew.

"I play my other Trap!" replied Yuto. "XYZ Veil! Now all face up XYZ monsters cannot be targeted by card effects!"

"Well that's good." said Yuri. "I won't need to target you."

"Watch out Yuto!" yelled Ruri.

"Now I shall play this!" said Yuri. "I play the Spell, Reversal Gift!" A Spell Card appeared with a white gift. It had black demons claiming out of it.

"Reversal Gift!"?!" repeated Shun.

"First I have to take damage equal to the difference in our lifepoints!" Yuri took an electrical shock from his duel disk but to Ruri and Shun's surprise, Yuri was enjoying it.

 **Yuri LP: 3650 – 2000**

"But now I can increase one monster on my fields attack by the same amount! I power up by 1650!" Starving Venom roared once more as it increased in attack.

 **Starving Venom ATK: 4450**

"NO! Yuto will lose!" yelled Ruri. Yuri smiled.

"That's the plan! END THIS!" roared Yuri. Giant long tails came out of Starving's body and two jaws appeared at the end of each. One of the tails went charging in at the dragon. The tail slashed across Dark Rebellion's body and cut it in half. The second jaw then came and slashed the halved body, wiping it out. Yuto felt the strike as well as he was sent flying. Yuri smirked.

 **Yuto LP: 2000 – 0 Yuri Wins**

"YUTO!" yelled Ruri and Shun. Both ran over to him, Yuto had been knocked out.

Yuri stood on his spot and his eyes changed back to normal. Yuri looked around confused. "What... what happened?!" he asked himself. He saw Yuto knocked out and smirked. "Whatever. Guess I won."

Yuri walked towards Ruri and Shun and they both tried to protect Yuto. "What on earth are you doing?!" yelled Shun.

"Here to collect my prize! For the Arc Area Project!" Yuri held up a Spell Card which read "Violet Flash". Yuri and Yuto then begun to glow purple.

"Yuto!" yelled Ruri as both Yuri and Yuto disappeared. Ruri and Shun were unable to do anything as Yuri was too quick. "YUTO!"

 **Flashback End**

Ruri continued to sit at the Resistance base. She looked at the spot on her arm where her bracelet once was and begun to feel very depressed.

"How could I let this happen?!" Ruri leapt up and dropped to the floor while crying. "My brother is gone and so is Yuto... I need to return to Tribute ASAP... but the Resistance is slowly losing people. There is barely anyone to take, to save Shun."

Ruri could hear a passing crowd come into the base. It sounded like crying adults. Ruri ran over and saw some adults holding some cards. Ruri was wondering what was going on. "What happened?!" asked Ruri to a male.

"We... were attacked by Academia. We were transporting a small group back to the Duel Lodge. We were trapped and…. and lost many."

"No..." said Ruri. Ruri looked at the cards in the males hand and a devastated look appeared to Ruri's face. The small girl had been carded.

 **O.C New Card**

 **Yuri**

 **Reversal Gift/Spell**

Take damage equal to the difference between yours and your opponent's lifepoints. Target a monster you control and increase its ATK by the same amount.

 **A/N –** Thanks for the new follows and favourites and of course ARC-V has now ended. And what an absolute terrible ending that was. Zero closure for the girls and boys. Abysmal. At least the duel was cool.


	26. Tournament Preparations

A couple of days had passed since Yuzu and Yuya returned from Reiji's office. The two were told to expect updates from Reiji regarding their items. But nothing had happened as of yet.

Yuzu had her pink duel disk activated and controlled her Bass the Melodious Songstress. Yuzu was dueling Rin on a water like Action Field. Both girls were on a separate island. Rin had her duel disk on with a Windwitch – Snow Bell out.

"OK Rin. Try this!" Go my Bass!" yelled Yuzu as her monster attacked.

"I respond with my Trap." responded Rin as a Trap card flipped out. As Rin played it, Rin looked down at the floor, depressed. Yuzu noticed this and took her deck off her duel disk, stopping the duel and her attack. The Action Field faded away as Rin looked at Yuzu with confusion. "Why do that?"

"What's wrong?" asked Yuzu. "Are you missing home again?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking about Yugo and my home dimension." Rin replied.

"Well Reiji is working on reopening the portals. I trust that he will get you back home and sort out this whole mess. Though I'm not sure Yuya will agree." replied Yuzu.

Both girls walked out of the Action Field and put their duel disks and decks away. Yuzu and Rin walked into the seating area for You Show and saw Shuzo run in. "Yuzu, Rin!" he shouted.

"What is it?" responded Yuzu. As Shuzo got closer, they could see he was holding a white envelope.

"This came in the mail!" he responded. He handed Yuzu the letter. Rin and Shuzo stood around Yuzu to read the letter.

" _Dear Duelist._

 _I am writing the letter to you, to invite you to participate in the up and coming new tournament. The_ _Maiami Championship._

 _This tournament will see different duel schools from around the world arrive into our City and compete. Different schools with different styles of Action Duels. This will be the greatest event in dueling history._

 _I am inviting your duel school to compete at three different levels._

 _Youth_

 _Junior Youth_

 _Senior_

 _Teams of three will be required._

 _This will be a chance to prove your duel school aswell as your Action Dueling style is the best, at all levels._

 _Please return this form back to LDS Tower by the date enclosed at the bottom._

 _I look forward to seeing you duel._

 _Reiji Akaba_

 _LDS CEO."_

"A tournament?!" said Rin. "Is this Reiji's way of solving things?"

"It must be." said Yuzu. Yuzu's eyes scanned down towards the date at the bottom of the letter and her eyes extended. "The.. the deadline is TONIGHT?! HOW LONG DID YOU HAVE THIS LETTER?" Yuzu yelled to Shuzo.

"I... I only just found it!" said Shuzo as he tried to look innocent.

"It's dated three days ago! Damn you Dad!"

"Hey! We can still register. I'm sure Reiji is planning something with you three. You guys are involved in this mess. You three will be a team? You, Rin and Yuya." said Shuzo to Yuzu.

"Well. How about it Rin?" asked Yuzu.

"Of course! If it helps us solve the mysteries and lets me return home then I am game!" Rin replied.

"Good. I'm in but we need to be careful with Reiji." said Yuzu. "But I need to check on Yuya... he hasn't been himself since we met Reiji."

"Go and ask him." said Shuzo. "I will register you three for Junior Youth while I shall register Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi for the Youth section.

"Will do. Rin... make sure he does." Yuzu ran off to see Yuya.

 **Yuya's House**

Yuzu knocked on the door at Yuya's house and Yoko Sakaki answered. "Hey Mrs Sakaki, is Yuya in?"

"Hey Yuzu and yes he is. Come on in." said Yoko. Yuzu walked on into the hallway and looked at Yoko.

"How... how is Yuya?" asked Yuzu.

"He isn't great. For some reason he isn't like himself. Just go upstairs, he's in his room."

"Thank you." said Yuzu as Yoko and Yuzu parted ways. Yoko was in the dark about the whole dimension and lookalike business. Shuzo and the others at You Show along with LDS were the only ones in this dimension to know.

Yuzu made her way into Yuya's room. Yuya was lying on his bed and looked up to Yuzu. "Hey Yuzu." he spoke.

"Hey Yuya. I have some new I have to talk to you about." Yuzu shut the door on Yuya's bedroom. "Your mom can't hear us, right?"

"No. She is often caught in her own world. She doesn't know anything at the moment." Yuya replied.

"I know everyone at You Show knows but you don't want her to know?"

"No. Not with my dad also missing. It would freak her out."

"Fair enough." said Yuzu. "We need you back at You Show. There has been a tournament announced and we need to talk to you about it."

"Let me guess." Yuya then stood up. "It was arranged by Reiji?"

"Yeah. Yuya we need to trust him. I know you had that argument but-" Yuzu replied.

"The same guy who took our items, the same guy who blames my dad for Leo Akaba's disappearance. I will never trust him!" Yuya shouted.

"I'm not saying trust him like that. Reiji is a snake but he is our only option. We just need to keep him close and make sure he is not doing anything dodgy."

"I know... I just can't look at the snake without wanting him away." replied Yuya.

"We all want that but we need to use him, same as he is using us." Yuzu said. "So you're down for this tournament?"

"Yeah I am!" Both Yuya and Yuzu smiled at each other.

 **Next Day**

Shuzo had managed to register all the students for the tournament. Shuzo, Yoko, the three kids and Yuzu, Rin and Yuzu were all sat in the You Show seating room. Yoko kept looking at Rin and Yuzu. Yuya looked nervous.

"You two... you look similar.." said Yoko. Yuzu and the others looked terrified. "What a weird coincidence!" Everyone all let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone was watching the T.V. Rin, Yuya and Yuzu were the chosen Junior Youth. Reiji Akaba was on the T.V and about to announce the format. Reiji was at his office and sat down. He held his hands together on the table.

"Duelists. Hello. This is Reiji Akaba. We have had many applications for this tournament and I am sure it will be a massive success. Now, for each team to move into the next round they must beat three separate duel schools in a one V one."

"One V one?!" repeated Yuzu.

"You must win in three different duel schools against three different opponents. This will test all styles of Action Dueling. This counts for all levels and this begins as of tomorrow and you will have three days to complete this. Each users duel disks have been connected to our network and we will know when each team has won three times. You must find your own opponents on the map given to you via your duel disks. I wish you all the best of luck." Reiji faded from the screen. Everyone in the room looked surprised.

 **Reiji Office**

The broadcast had finished and Reiji spun around on his chair to look out of his window.

"Tomorrow the first stage will move forward. The move to find my new Lancers." he said aloud.


	27. A Mighty Fight

"Hurry up Yuya!" yelled Yuzu. The two friends were running towards a flight of stairs. The stairs connected to a temple.

"I'm coming!" replied Yuya as he followed. "Gongenzaka's match doesn't start for another five minutes!"

"At your pace, we won't get there till five minutes after!"

 **Ryozanpaku School**

Yuzu and Yuya were in a viewing gallery at Ryozanpaku School. Inside was Yuzu, Yuya and Gongenzaka. Gongenzaka was preparing his deck and looking at his two friends.

"Good luck today." said Yuzu to Gongenzaka.

"Thank you Yuzu but don't you have a match today as well?" Gongenzaka replied.

"Yes, later on. I will be dueling someone from the Unno Divination School, Mieru Houchun. But we felt it was important to cheer you on first."

"Yeah Gongenzaka. Shame though you have to duel on another team." said Yuya.

"I shall not disrespect the Gongenzaka Dojo. Our dueling style and methods will not be beaten!" replied Gongenzaka.

"Well this school certainly seems extreme." said Yuzu. Outside there were various males in robes, training. "Since the new summons have been introduced, I wonder how many of these schools have learnt a new method. Hey Gongenzaka, maybe you should learn a new method!"

"I don't need to learn a new method!" replied Gongenzaka. Yuya was surprised at this.

"But Gongenzaka... ever since this dimension stuff started, most people are learning new methods for their decks. We need you to progress in this tournament with us. Not that I don't trust you to but we need you at your best." said Yuya.

"The teachings of Gongenzaka Dojo will see us through. Don't worry." he replied.

"Well something tells me Reiji didn't release all the summons and organize this tournament for just money. It has to do with the threat of this Academia. What is his goal?" Yuya answered back.

"You may now enter." said a male. Gongenzaka entered the dueling arena. He waved to his two friends as they waved back.

Gongenzaka entered a courtyard inside the temple. There was a Real Solid Vision projector underneath the ground. Gongenzaka came face to face with his opponent.

The male wore a red shirt with torn pink sleeves. He had long purple hair with a green tied knot around his neck.

"Good luck." said Gongenzaka but the male didn't answer.

"Who is this guy again?" asked Yuzu in the viewing gallery.

"Gongenzaka said he was Isao Kachidoki. He is one of the top students at RyozanpakuSchool. Kachidoki looked at Gongenzaka.

."Quit now. Or else." he replied.

"The man Gongenzaka will do no such thing!" replied Gongenzaka.

"Very well." said Kachidoki. Kachidoki had a yellow duel disk. He activated it and a purple blade appeared.

"This guy means business." said Yuzu.

"Ryozanpaku School is. They only aim to get results." replied Yuya. Gongenzaka activated his duel disk.

"Very well. So let's duel!" The Real Solid Vision projector spun around a tall mountain begun to form. Gongenzaka begun to rise up on the mountain. Kachidoki was at the bottom of the growing mountain. Both duelists looked at each other as the mountain stopped growing.

"DUEL!" both yelled as the Action Cards dispersed.

 **Turn 1**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Kachidoki** **LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I the man Gongenzaka shall summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist!" A purple machine with gold pipes attacked to its legs was summoned. It had a flute attached.

 **Superheavy Samurai Flutist ATK: 500 DEF: 1000 Machine/Earth/LVL 3**

"When I Normal Summon this card, I can tribute it in the same turn. Then in return, a Superheavy Samurai monster can be Special Summoned from my hand! Be gone Flutist!" Flutist faded away as Gongenzaka played another card on his sliver duel disk. "I Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defence mode!" The monster was a tall machine dressed like a human with black and orange amour. It swung a large spear around.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei ATK: 1000 DEF: 3500 Machine/Earth/LVL 8**

"I end my turn." said Gongenzaka as he stood behind his mighty defense. "Let's see if you can get around that!" Gongenzaka stood firm on top of the mountain. Kachidoki also remained on spot.

"I will." replied a stern and cold toned Kachidoki.

 **Turn 2**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Kachidoki** **LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" yelled Kachidoki as he looked as his hand. "If you control a monster and I don't, then I can Normal Summon Hayate the Earth Star!" A male with purple and orange amour appeared. He held a long golden staff and wore a catlike skin over his head.

 **Hayate the Earth Star ATK: 2100 DEF: 0 Earth/Warrior/LVL 5**

Yuya looked from the viewing gallery. "I have heard of this Kachidoki and he used to use Tribute Summons, as did everyone else before that day. I wonder if he has changed his strategy. "

"Gongenzaka hasn't though." replied Yuzu.

"I know but Gongenzaka won't move. In neither a duel nor his mindset." Gongenzaka looked at Hayate and was unmoved.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." replied Kachidoki, much to Gongenzaka's surprise.

 **Turn 3**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Kachidoki** **LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Fine. I draw!" yelled Gongenzaka. "I equip Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall to Benkei! It gains 1200 more defence points!" Benkei stood up and gained a green spiked shield.

 **Benkei DEF: 4700**

"Benkei can attack while in defence mode!" Benkei spun his spear in the air as he launched an attack at Hayate with his staff. Hayate raised his staff up and blocked Benkei's attack. The deflection then pushed Benkei back, making Gongenzaka look in shock. "What happened?!"

"If this card is targeted for an attack while I control only this monster, then I can negate the attack!"

"Fine. I guess I end my turn." said Gongenzaka.

"Kachidoki is on home turf and he isn't using any Action Cards." said Yuzu to Yuya.

"This is the Ryozanpaku School. Students are taught that victory is the only thing that matters and there not allowed any contact with the outside world until they turn pro. They are drilled and well trained. I guess Kachidoki is studying Gongenzaka."

"Really? What a nasty school. Why would they send anyone here?"

"It gets results. There are more people making it here than most other schools. Only LDS make more." Yuya and Yuzu looked on with concern.

 **Turn 4**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Kachidoki** **LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Time to end this. I draw!" yelled Kachidoki. Kachidoki begun running at a fast pace and quickly begun to jump up the mountain. Each jump, he went up a level. Yuya and Yuzu were surprised to watch this.

"He's making his move!" shouted Yuya.

Kachidoki landed and saw an Action Card. He grabbed and played it. "Your end starts now! I play the Action Card, Battle Swing! I target a monster on the field and it switches battle positions!"

"NO!" yelled Yuzu, Yuya and Gongenzaka at the same time. Benkei stood up as it changed positions.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei ATK: 1000**

"Next I'm playing Polymerization!" yelled Kachidoki.

"Polymerization?! That's the card Sora used against me, which means..." said Yuzu.

"Which means he is going to Fusion Summon!" added Yuya.

"I Fusion Summon with Hayate the Earth Star on my field and Tenma the Sky Star in my hand!" Tenman was a warrior dressed in olden amour. Both monsters rose into the whirlpool and spun around. "O stars racing through the heavens, soaring above the earth, now become one, and shine as the star of the eternal conqueror! Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten, the Star of Supreme Victory!" A warrior dressed in purple amour appeared with a long brown staff.

 **Idaten the Conqueror Star ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 Light/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

Gongenzaka looked in shock. "What a powerful monster..."

"Next I equip it with the Equip Spell Magic Star Sword!"

"Equip Spell?!" said Yuzu. Idaten's staff disappeared as it was replaced with a golden and red sword.

"If a Spell Card is added to my hand then I can send it to the grave to increase Idaten's attack by 100!"

"That's it?" said Gongenzaka. "There has to be something else with that equip card."

Kachidoki begun to move further up the mountain. Kachidoki saw an Action Card and picked it up."I send this Action Card to my graveyard to increase its attack by 100."

 **Idaten the Conqueror Star ATK: 3100**

"No way could he be looking to get that many Action Cards?" said Yuzu to Yuya. Yuya didn't reply as he was concerned.

Kachidoki once again made his way up the mountain. He had sent three more Action Cards to the grave.

 **Idaten the Conqueror Star ATK: 3400**

"What on earth is he planning?" said Yuya. "Gongenzaka! You better move and stop him!"

"No!" replied back Gongenzaka. "I will never change my stance. I shall not move!" Kachidoki smirked.

"Fine for me then." He had gained a further three more Action Cards.

 **Idaten the Conqueror Star ATK: 3700**

"But Gongenzaka!" said Yuya.

"But nothing. Even if he does attack me, Soulshield can be sent to the graveyard to negate the attack!" he replied back. Kachidoki got closer and closer to Gongenzaka as he grabbed two more Action Cards.

 **Idaten the Conqueror Star ATK: 3900**

"Damnit!" said Yuzu. "Him not moving has meant Kachidoki can collect the cards he needs!"

Kachidoki had gotten within reach of Gongenzaka at the top. Right before Gongenzaka was an Action Card, all he had to do was to bend down and pick it up. Gongenzaka remained firm as he crossed his arms and waited for Kachidoki to reach him.

"Fool!" yelled Kachidoki. He grabbed the Action Card and spun in mid-air. He landed at the top along with Gongenzaka.

 **Idaten the Conqueror Star ATK: 4000**

"Ten Action Cards. Amazing." said Yuzu in awe.

"I attack!" Idaten ran towards Benkei and pulled out its golden sword, ready to attack.

"Did you not hear me? Soulshield can be sent to the graveyard and negate your attack!"

"I heard you!" As Gongenzaka was about to send Soulshield to his graveyard, Kachidoki begun running and launched a kick towards Gongenzaka.

Gongenzaka was caught out by the incoming Kachidoki. He stopped trying to send Soulshield to the grave and instead was looking directly at Kachidoki. Kachidoki slammed his foot into Gongenzaka's stomach. Gongenzaka fell to the floor and knelled over in pain.

"GONGENZAKA!" yelled Yuzu and Yuya.

"I use Idaten's effect! When this monster battles a monster with a level less or equal to my Idaten's ten, then the monsters attack is reduced to zero!"

"NO!" shouted Yuya as he banged the glass on RyozanpakuSchool's viewing went charging into Benkei and Benkei fell to the floor as it lost all its attack.

 **Benkei ATK: 0**

"END THIS!" yelledKachidoki. He pulled out the sword and slashed it across Benkei's chest, destroying him. Gongenzaka was still on his knees in pain. The blast from Benkei's destruction made Gongenzaka scream in pain.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 – 0** **Kachidoki Wins**

The Action Field faded away as Yuya and Yuzu ran into the arena. "Gongenzaka!" yelled Yuya. Gongenzaka was kneeled over in pain and Yuzu tried to help him up but he couldn't move.

As Gongenzaka was in pain, Kachidoki bowed his head towards someone. A long bearded male in a rope appeared. It was Ryozan Godagawa, the head of Ryozanpaku School. Yuya and Yuzu turned and faced him. "Hey! You're the head around here aren't you!" yelled Yuya. The male stopped walking and turned to Yuya.

"Yes I am. How may I help you?" "Your student here injured my friend! What is with the violence?" Yuya yelled back. "Violence? You make it sound like that is a bad thing." Yuya was shocked by this. "You don't win duels through standing still nor by making people smile. Action Duels are for the fittest and the toughest. "

"So that excuses you?!" responded Yuya. Yuzu had helped Gongenzaka up.

"We don't need an excuse. What we did is perfectly fine and within the rules. We get results. No matter what." Ryozan turned to Kachidoki. "Good win today." Kachidoki bowed once more. The two walked off.

"That... power..." said a weak Gongenzaka. "Maybe... I do need to improve myself..."

"That man!" shouted Yuya as he clenched his fist.

" _Yuya!"_ shouted Yuzu. "Let's go! Gongenzaka needs to go to hospital."

Yuya continued to stare at the now walking off Kachidoki, his eyes slowly turned red.

 **O.C Card Action Card**

 **Battle Swing**

Target a monster on the field and change its position.


	28. Future Fear

Yuzu walked down an alley with her pink duel disk out. She was following a GPS map and it had leaded her here.

"I'm near the school of my opponent, Mieru Houchun." Yuzu said.

Yuzu continued walking and then saw a sight which she didn't expect to see. A large spooky house with mist and fog around it. It had a giant black gates surrounding the school. Yuzu walked up to the gates.

"Well this isn't spooky at all..." said Yuzu sarcastically. "Guess it's time to find out about this place."

 **Unno Divination School**

Yuzu walked into a large like arena with four different entrances in each corner. The stadium like arena was packed with Unno Divination students hoping to see their school get a win to see them enter the Maiami Championship. The centre stage had a mystical feel with engravings across it.

There in the middle was a long haired red hair. She wore a purple dress and she held a crystal apple in one hand. The girl watched as Yuzu walked in with her eyes and she looked content. Yuzu walked to the middle and looked around.

"Well this is quite the place... very magical." Yuzu said.

"Welcome!" said the girl. "I am your opponent today, Mieru Houchun! And I knew you were coming."

"Knew I was coming? Yeah the duel system sent me here too." replied Yuzu.

"Not the duel system, I didn't need to look at it. I saw you, the image came to me. I can see the future and I knew you would come here." Yuzu looked weirded out.

"Ok... so shall we get this show on the road?"

"Yes we shall. Unno Divination needs one more victory to qualify. My two other teammates have won and now I shall get the third. Where are your teammates?"

"Oh. They both had their duels on at the same time. I'm here alone." said Yuzu.

"I knew it. Let me tell this to you Yuzu Hiiragi. I have seen the future and I will win. It will not be pretty for you." Mieru spoke.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" replied Yuzu.

"I shall tell you the events in a while. You see, we train in knowing what our future duels hold and we use knowledge to our advantage."

"Whatever." said Yuzu as she got more annoyed.

"Let's begin." Mieru snapped her fingers and the duel field changed. "I activate an Action Field!" The arena glowed in a purple light in response to Mieru. A robotic voice could be heard.

 _Action Field –_ _Fortuneterror Activated_ The arena all begun to change as the stadium became covered in floating mystical balls which were floating in the sky. Runways and paths also covered the sides while the mystical centre remained. The room was changed into a more purplish arena. Yuzu looked around once more. "Very impressive. Now let's see what you have got!" roared Yuzu. "We shall!" "DUEL!" both shouted as the Action Cards dispersed. Turn 1

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Mieru LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start off!" yelled Yuzu. "I play 1st Movement Solo. If I control no monsters then I can bring out a level four or lower Melodious monster from my hand. Appear Harmony the Melodious Diva." The monster wore a brown like dress with brown gloves and boots. She had brown hair as well with a green necklace.

 **Harmony the Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"Fine!" replied Mieru as a floating green ball from the sky came down and Mieru jumped onto it. She then begun to float into the sky as Yuzu looked on.

"When this card is Special Summoned to the field, I can bring out another level four or below Melodious monster from my hand! AppearCanon the Melodious Diva in defence mode!" A female with a blue and purple dress with yellow boots appeared. She wore a yellow mask around her eyes.

 **Canon the Melodious Diva ATK: 1400 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"I play a Continuous Spell! Melodious Choir! During my first main phase, I can inflict 400 points of damage X the amount of Special Summoned monsters I control!"

"What?!" yelled Mieru. "How unruly!" A swarm of musical notes were sent flying at Mieru, inflicting damage.

 **Mieru LP: 4000 – 3600**

"I set a card and end my turn!" yelled Yuzu. "Did you predict that?!"

"Yes. I saw the result of this duel. You will lose concentration and the duel." Yuzu grew angrier.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" she replied.

"You can't escape your fate." replied Mieru.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Mieru LP: 3600 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Mieru looked at her drawn card and looked on with a serious stare. "Just as I saw what would come. I set a monster card and then set two cards."

"Set?!" said a surprised Yuzu. Mieru's card appeared in face down defence position. A purple orb appeared above it to show it was a set monster. "What is she playing at?" thought Yuzu.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Mieru LP: 3600 Hand: 3**

"I shall not be bound by whatever destiny you think I have! Draw!" Yuzu smiled at her hand. "I set one Pendulum monster in my Pendulum Zone!" Yuzu slammed a card onto her duel disk. "I set Bachta the Melodious Maestra!" Bactha was a yellow haired Melodious monster in a black outfit with green boots

 **Bachta 3 –**

"Only one Pendulum? How predictable." said Mieru.

"I use my Melodious Choir once more!" shouted Yuzu as the musical notes once again hit Mieru.

 **Mieru LP: 3600 - 3200**

"Be that as it may, I will still end up as the victor! Go Canon, attack her set monster!" Canon let out a small breath which turned into a white steam. The steam shot forward and hit the set card, flipping it face up.

A monster with pink skin appeared. She was a holding golden coin and wore a green hat with pink pig tails. Yuzu looked at the monster and waited to see it get destroyed, but it wasn't, much to Yuzu's surprise.

 **Prediction Princess Coinorma ATK: 800 DEF: 1400 Earth/Fairy/Flip/LVL 3**

"Same defence as my monsters attack. Both are not destroyed and Coinorma remains in defence mode." said Yuzu.

"I see you bought my Prediction Princess Coinorma to the field!" shouted Mieru.

"Prediction Princess?" repeated Yuzu. "A Flip monster!"

"Yes! When she is flipped face up, I can set one level four or below Flip monster from my graveyard, hand or deck!"

"Another Flip monster?!" said Yuzu as she gritted her teeth. A card popped out of Mieru's duel disk and she set it onto her field. Once again a purple sphere appeared above the card.

"Fine! I attack with Harmony! Attack the set monster!" Harmony unleashed a vocal attack with sound waves come out of her mouth. The sound waves hit the set monster and the monster was flipped up. It had light green hair and was a female monster. She wore a feather in her hair and had a short green top. She held a bow.

"This is my Prediction Princess Arrowsylph!" shouted Mieru as her monster appeared.

 **Prediction Princess Arrowsylph ATK: 1000 DEF: 1400 Wind/Fairy/Flip/LVL 4**

Arrowsylph was destroyed from the field following Harmony's attack.

"I now use Arrowsylph's effect! I can add a Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand!"

"Ritual?!" yelled Yuzu in response. "I guess I should have seen that coming."

"Well one of us did at least." said Mieru. "Give up. You can't fight fate!" Mieru added a card from her deck and then showed it to Yuzu.

"What do you mean?!"

"I looked beforehand at my opponent. You will get an Action Trap card. It will inflict damage to you and you will suffer a bad fate afterwards. Stop this before you get hurt."

"Never!" Yuzu begun to run across the platforms and saw an Action Card. Yuzu grabbed it and her facial expression quickly changed to a surprised one. She held up an Action Trap! "What is this?!"

"An Action Trap. I told you. They have negative effects on the user who picks them up." shouted Mieru. Yuzu looked at the Action Trap and it exploded in her hand. She then went falling from the platform. "Lousy Luck! You take 800 points of damage!" Yuzu took the damage via an electrical shock.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 – 3200**

Harmony noticed Yuzu falling and caught her in her hands. Yuzu was glided down by Harmony and the two landed on the floor. Yuzu was then let go by her monster. Yuzu smiled back to her monster and looked back at Mieru.

"What exactly have you seen then?!" yelled Yuzu to Mieru. Mieru was surprised at Yuzu's change in question.

"I thought you didn't believe in what my duel school taught and believed in?"

"I don't but I want to know what this future is!" replied Yuzu.

"Very well. You will fall in an attempt to reach an Action Card and you will break a leg." Mieru calming replied.

"A leg?!" shouted Yuzu.

"Is it really worth going on?" said Mieru. "You can't win and you will only suffer. Give up now!" Yuzu looked at the ground with confusion and doubt in her eyes.

"Before I changed into that other person... I never pushed myself for Action Cards. I was never confident enough to properly use Action Fields... was... was I right before? Was I right in thinking Action Dueling with dangerous moves were a major risk?" Yuzu thought as her ideals took a shock. "I.. I end my turn." said Yuzu.

"You're going to fight your destiny? Fine. I shall make it happen!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzu LP: 3200 Hand: 0**

 **Mieru LP: 3200 Hand: 3**

"I draw! And now I play the Ritual Spell Prediction Ritual!" Mieru played it onto her duel disk and a magical cult like circle lit up around the field. "I send Prediction Princess Tarotrei from my hand to Ritual Summon another Tarotrei!" An aura flew into the centre as the flames from the circle also followed into the middle.

"Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level nine! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" A giant female monster in a purple dress appeared. She had a moving card pattern on her dress.

 **Prediction Princess Tarotrei ATK: 2700 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/Ritual/LVL 9**

"I use Tarotrei's effect! I can change all Flip monsters I control to face down position!" shouted Mieru. "I can't attack with Tarotrei though after using this effect."

"Why would you do that?" asked Yuzu as Coinorma flipped back down.

"I next set another monster using my Normal Summon!" Another face down card appeared on Mieru's side. "Yuzu Hiiragri! Look above!" Mieru pointed towards the ceiling from her floating bubble. Yuzu looked up.

Above, Yuzu could see the whole of the Action Field. There she could see numerous Action Cards scattered across the field and all were in awkward positions which required some form of risk taking to reach. Yuzu looked more concerned.

"We can see what will happen. You will break a leg! You're route is already written. So forfeit before you hurt yourself!" Yuzu looked down at the ground with anger and doubt. She couldn't reply. "I set a card and end there."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 3200 Hand: 0**

 **Mieru LP: 3200 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" said Yuzu as she added a card to her hand. She began to think. "I haven't got any of my friends here... I'm apparently going to break my leg if I continue and now I doubt my own ability..."

"I play a Trap!" replied Mieru. "I play Flip Fortune! I can banish a set monster on my field to then set a level four or lower Flip monster from my deck to my field!" Mieru had a card pop out of her deck and she set yet another monster onto the field. Coinorma was destroyed as a cost.

"I can't give up." thought Yuzu. "But I can't get any Action Cards..." She then began to speak once more. "I attack! Go Canon! Attack her newly set card!" Canon once again unleashed an attack.

"I play Tarotrei's effect! During your turn, I can flip all monsters on my field into attack mode!"

"What?!" Mieru's two set monsters appeared.

"I Flip Summon! Prediction Princess Petalelf and Astromorrigan!" Petalelf was a female flower monster while Astromorrigan wore a green dress with long blue hair. Her head was a white like ball.

 **Prediction Princess Petalelf ATK: 800 DEF: 700 Earth/Fairy/Flip/LVL 2**

 **Prediction Princess Astromorrigan ATK: 1300 DEF: 0 Dark/Fairy/Flip/LVL 3**

"I use Petalelf's effect! If this is Flip Summoned then all monsters you control are switched into defence mode!" Canon andHarmony knelt down as they switched modes. "Next you can't change their positions until the end of this turn!"

"Damnit." said Yuzu.

"That isn't all! Astromorrigan will destroy all defence mode monsters you control and inflict 200 points of damage! End your turn!"

"Fine! I shall!" replied an annoyed Yuzu.

"Why won't you quit! You're fate will happen if you continue! You have one other path and that is to quit! Everything I have said so far has been correct and you clearly see that my visions are true!"

"Not if I don't go after Action Cards."

"It doesn't work like that. I will make sure your fate will occur. I don't wish to hurt you but if you won't quit then I have to force you, the future is set and can't be changed by continuing!" Yuzu gritted her teeth at Mieru. "Now your Canon and Harmony are destroyed!" Both of Yuzu's monsters were wiped out in front of her. Next Yuzu felt more damage as she lost 400 lifepoints.

 **Yuzu LP: 3200 – 2800**

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuzu LP 2800 Hand: 1**

 **Mieru LP: 3200 Hand: 0**

"Time to end this and my next card will make your fate happen!" Mieru drew a card and looked at it with confidence. "It is here." she said as she took no pride in what would happen next. At that very moment the sound of footsteps could be heard. Yuzu looked at her bracelet and it begun to glow. She looked up and saw on the outside of the Action Field a familiar figure, Rin. She was wearing her white riding suit having ridden her D-Wheel to the school.

"Yuzu!" she yelled.

"R..Rin?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were dueling against Eita Kyuando?"

"That quiz duelist? I beat him easily. Thankfully I'm smart enough but what is happening here?!"

"She can predict my future Rin! Everything she has said has come true and now I will end up breaking a leg if I keep dueling!" Rin looked bemused at her counterpart.

"Damnit Yuzu!" Rin replied.

"Everything she said about this duel was correct. She knew I was going to get a certain Action Card! And that I would struggle!"

"From what you have told me, the chances of getting a certain type of Action Card in a specific Action Field is high. She probably made a guess and got lucky! And she is getting into your head!"

"She said I would break my leg!" replied Yuzu. "I was never able to get over my lack of confidence with an Action Field. I was only able to gain confidence after I went into my other self!"

"That hasn't happened yet! You have not broke your leg yet! It isn't set in stone, you can change it! And Yuzu you did get over your fear of high risk Action Dueling!"

"No I didn't I-"

"Yes you did! It took that other side of you to do it but you did it. That other self is still you! You might have needed a helping hand but since then you have been teaching me all about Action Dueling, you have showed me some amazing moves and that is all you Yuzu. Inside you can do it and you know you like to do it! You overcame your fear! You haven't given up Yuzu. This is all part of her mind games! NOW DO IT!"

"We shall see about that!" said Mieru. "No one criticizes the Unno Divination School!"

"Come on Yuzu!" shouted Rin. Yuzu nodded back to her.

"Yes. You're right Rin. Nothing is set and I can't change the future without truly having a go! Bring it on Mieru!"

"Fine! I use the Spell Card Prediction Hope! All cards on the field you control are negated. Next I name a type of card out of a Spell or a Trap. Your effects will remain negated until you use a card type of the one I declare!"

"So let me guess. You're picking a Spell card. You seem determined to make sure my future is the same as you predicted!"

"No. I am making sure that the future happens as it wants to! I do choose a Spell! Now until you use a Spell Card, all your card effects will remain negated! Now attack my Astromorrigan!"  
"Better get moving then!" shouted Yuzu as she went running up the platforms and could see an Action Card in the distance.

Astromorrigan leapt forward with her sword and shield in hand, she slashed Yuzu across the chest. Yuzu fell to her knees but she got back up and continued running.

 **Yuzu LP: 2800 – 1500**

"Mieru will hold off her attack if I refuse to move once more. She is so fixated on the future being certain. But like me, Yuya and Rin... our lives are anything but!" Yuzu thought. She reached the end of the platform and saw the Action Card ahead. It was across a large gap and it positioned on another platform.

The Action Card was on the other side of the Action Field. It would require a huge leap and a huge stretch. Yuzu knew she had to do this.

"Here I go!" Yuzu took a few steps back and begun running at fast pace. She leapt forward with all her might.

"Fool! I attack with Tarotrei! Tarotrei glowed in purple aura as it then went flying towards Yuzu. "Your fate is sealed." said Mieru.

Yuzu could see the attack coming and she was within reach of the Action Card. "I WILL!" shouted Yuzu as the attack collided and a dust storm was created. Rin remained calm and composed on the sidelines as she watched on.

Mieru looked on as she expected Yuzu to fall from the sky but as the seconds rolled on and the dust cloud begun to fade, Mieru saw a shocking sight. Yuzu was on the over platform, safe and sound. "WHAT?!" yelled Mieru. "How did you change your fate?!"

"A bit of inspiration from a friend always helps!" shouted Yuzu. "I played the Action Card Evasion! Your attack was negated!" Rin smirked from the sidelines.

"No way! It seems I was wrong... the future can be changed in other ways..." said Mieru to herself. She smirked with excitement. "Well Yuzu... you have just made my future much more interesting! Let's see who wins this duel now without any predictions!"

"Yes. We shall!" shouted back Yuzu as she was happy at Mieru's quick change of mind.

"Attack Petalelf!" Petalelf aimed her bow and arrow at Yuzu and fired it. Yuzu took the hit.

 **Yuzu LP: 1500 – 700**

"I end my turn!" shouted Mieru. "Come on then Yuzu. Surprise me!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuzu LP: 700 Hand: 1**

 **Mieru LP: 3200 Hand: 0**

"I shall! Draw!" yelled Yuzu. "I set my Argerich the Melodious Pianist into my other Pendulum Zone!"Argerich had green hair and was sat on a piano. She arose into the sky.

 **Bachta 3 – Argerich 9**

"Now appear from my hand! Pendulum Summon!" The pendulum portal formed in the sky and two beams came shooting out of it. "I Pendulum Summon my Mozarta!"

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"I use Mozarta's effect! I can Special Summon one Melodious monster from my hand or graveyard! Return Harmony the Melodious Diva!" Harmony reappeared on the field in a bright light.

 **Harmony the Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"Now my Melodious Choir activates! You take 400 points of damage X the amount of Special Summoned monsters I control!" Mieru felt the electrical shock as she took 800 points of damage.

 **Mieru LP: 3200 – 2400**

Yuzu saw an Action Card near her and she grabbed and played it. "I play the Action Card, Prediction Draw!"

"Damn." said Mieru. "Prediction Draw allows you to draw one more card and I must guess its type out of Monster, Spell or Trap. If I am successful then the card is banished and I can draw a new card. If not then you keep the card."

"That's correct!" Yuzu drew a card and Mieru looked at her hand.

"I shall guess a Trap!" Everyone in the stadium looked on as Mieru made a quick decision without using her fortune telling skills. Yuzu flashed the card to Mieru and it was a Spell, much to the schools surprise. Mieru smirked once more with this new unpredictability style she had discovered.

"Not it I'm afraid. It means I can keep this Spell and I play it! I play the Continuous Spell Soul Bind!" A large golden circle appeared around the field, trapping all the monsters inside. It had musical notes engraved on the gold.

"What are you doing to my monsters?!" Mieru asked.

"All monsters on the field lose their attack!"

"Why would you do that?!"

 **Harmony and** **Mozarta ATK: 0**

 **Tarotrei, Petalelf and Astromorrigan ATK: 0**

"Now each player can send a Spell Card from their field to the graveyard and then target one monster they control. That monster regains their attack!" said Yuzu with a clenched fist.

"Action Cards!" shouted Mieru as she jumped onto the green ball which floated up the field.

"I destroy my two Pendulum cards! Pendulums also count as Spell Cards in the Pendulum Zone!"

"No!" replied Mieru as she got closer to an Action Card. Yuzu's two Pendulum monsters were destroyed and her monsters glowed as they regained their attack.

 **Harmony ATK: 1600**

 **Mozarta ATK: 2600**

"Now attack Harmony! Wipe out her Petalelf!" Harmony spun in the air and unleashed a vocal attack. The large sound waves hit Petalelf and destroyed it. Mieru was getting closer to the Action Card.

 **Mieru LP: 3200 – 1600**

"Now attack Mozarta. Attack Tarotrei! Graceful Wave!" Mozarta flew into the air as her mighty wings expanded and a piano effect appeared on them. She lifted up her wand and slashed it down, creating a large blast of wind aimed towards Mieru.

"I don't think so!" Mieru grabbed the Action Card and looked at it. "NOT THIS!" she yelled. She was holding Lousy Luck. Mieru was shocked from the card and she then fell off her ball.

"Mieru!" shouted Yuzu.

 **Mieru LP: 1600 – 800**

"Mozarta!" Mozarta quickly flew down and grabbed Mieru, far from the ground. Mieru was still in shock after being caught but she soon looked at the monster and realized she was safe. Mozarta landed on the floor and Mieru was safely placed onto the floor.

"Th... that was nearly it?! I didn't see that coming." Mieru said, out of breath.

"You can't rely on everything being certain!" said Yuzu. "Now Mozarta! Attack Tarotrei!" Mieru smiled as she watched her Ritual monster get destroyed.

 **Mieru LP: 800 – 0 Yuzu Wins**

A while after the duel had finished, Yuzu and Mieru were talking in the centre of the Action Field.

"I guess you helped me see that not everything is fixed!" said Mieru.

"Well I just hope you're more open minded next time!" Yuzu replied. As Yuzu finished talking, Yuya and Rin had walked down to the dueling floor. Yuzu looked at Yuya. "Yuya? You finished as well?"

"Yeah!" he laughed. "I beat a guy called Halil! Let's go back to You Show Yuzu; we have got the three wins we need." Mieru saw Yuya and looked over the moon.

"Who... who is that?!" she thought to herself. "Is he the guy who I saw coming into my life?! He's amazing!" she thought as she saw Yuya with love hearts around him.

"Ok. Let's get out of here." said Yuzu. As she and the others were about to leave, Mieru pushed her way passed Yuzu and looked at Yuya straight away with gleaming eyes.

"Hi there. I'm Mieru!"

"Oi." said Yuzu as she looked at Mieru.

"Er hi!" Yuya said as he looked at Mieru with a surprised expression.

"I hope to see you in the Maiami Championship!" "

Yeah but didn't you lose?" replied Yuya.

"There is still two days to go! I can do for my school! I shall see you then!"

"Yeah... I look forward to seeing you too!" said Yuya. Yuya, Rin and Yuzu all walked off with Yuya unnerved and Rin slightly laughing. Yuzu looked back to Mieru with an annoyed tone, Mieru was too busy waving away at Yuya.

 **You Show**

Yuzu, Rin and Yuya were sat at You Show with each of their duel disk's out. They were each looking at them.

After the three had all won, they had qualified as a team to the next round the Maiami Championship. They were waiting to see what would happen and shortly afterwards, they could see Reiji Akaba on each duel disk.

"Congratulations team for getting the three victories. Now you are to come to the Maiami stadium in three days time for the next round."

"Three days?" asked Yuzu. "A day after the deadline for the first round... why is Reiji in such a hurry?"

 **A/N:** Wowie that took a while. Any mistakes etc please say. Thanks for the new reviews/favorites and follows as well as views!

 **Furysong –** Thank you for the kind review and I am ENJOYing your story as well, check it out people. (It would have been wrong not to say it like that since this is the ARC-V section.) Link monsters are in the dimensional void.

 **Guest –** Thank you and Yuzu/Yuya got their items back in chapter 23. Sorry if this wasn't made as clear as it could have been.

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Harmony the Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

When this card is Special Summoned then you can Special Summon one level four or below Melodious monster from your hand.

 **Melodious Choir/Continuous Spell**

During your main phase one, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent X the amount of Special Summoned monsters you control.

 **Soul Bind/Continuous Spell**

All monsters currently on the field have their ATK's reduced to zero. (Any monsters summoned after this cards activation, are unaffected.)

Each user can send as many Spell Cards from their fields during either players turn to then target that many monsters they control and return their attack points to the original amount.

 **Mieru**

 **Prediction Hope/Spell**

All card effects your opponent controls at the time of playing this card are negated. You declare a type of card: Spell or Trap. Your opponent's cards remain negated until your opponent plays a card of the same type you declared.

 **Flip Fortune/Trap**

Banish one set monster you control and set a level four or lower monster from your deck to the field. This is treated as a Special Summon.

 **Action Card**

 **Prediction Draw**

Draw one card and then your opponent must guess its type (Monster, Spell or Trap) if they guess correct, the drawn card is banished and your opponent draws a card. If it is incorrect you keep the card.


	29. Safe House

It was the day before the Maiami Championship was due to start and everyone within Maiami was excited, expect for Yaiba Todo.

The last remaining Lancer was sat in an LDS safe house after the other two Lancers were gone. Masumi had disappeared while Hokuto was carded by Sora.

The safe house was somewhere isolated and within Maiami City and it was a simple house with all things he needed to live. Since it was a safe house, there were extra locks on the doors and windows. Reiji was sparing no expense to keep Yaiba safe for the battle against Academia. There was always one guard outside the house to give that extra bit more protection. They would rotate throughout the day.

Yaiba was sitting down and bored. He had one item he cherished more than anything else, a picture of him, Hokuto and Masumi in a group picture, smiling at the camera. He had it in a golden frame and he smiled at it.

"I miss you two. I will find you Masumi and I will find a way to bring you back Hokuto." he said to himself. As Yaiba looked at the picture, he could hear a noises coming from outside. It sounded like a scuffle. "What on earth?!"

Yaiba went to look out the peep hole on the door. He couldn't see anything but he kept looking as he knew he heard something. As he kept looking, a cloaked figure leapt from the roof and right in front of the door. Before Yaiba could say or do anything, the cloak figure revealed a duel disk shaped like a shield, it then activated with a sword blade. The user played a card on the duel disk. No time had passed before a loud explosion was heard and Yaiba was sent flying into the safe house's wall. The user had somehow blasted the door open.

Yaiba slowly got up and saw the black cloaked figure with a blue duel disk and an orange blade. Yaiba looked shocked and filled with all kinds of emotions.

"Who...who are you?!" Yaiba yelled. The cloaked figure didn't answer and instead threw a card at the wall. It avoided Yaiba by an inch. Yaiba slowly moved his head and looked at the card which could have hit his head. It was a picture of a carded security guard.

"You... you carded someone..." Yaiba looked at the duel disk and he slowly came back to his senses. "You're Academia!"

"About time." said the cloaked figure. The voice of the cloaked figure was hidden by a voice changer, it sounded more robotic. "Don't bother calling for help as I disabled the security."

"How did you blow down the door?!" asked Yaiba.

"Real Solid Vision. All Academia warriors have it built in to our duel disks. Now prepare to duel!"

"Who are you?!"

"Just duel!" shouted the cloaked figure. "Prepare to meet the fate of your fellow Lancers!"

"Fine! I shall repay the faith that Reiji has in me. I will avenge Masumi and Hokuto!" Yaiba placed his duel disk on his wrist and the blade activated.

"DUEL!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Unknown LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I won't let Academia get away with this, I shall fight for my fallen friends, Hokuto and Masumi! I Normal Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" A lizard in knight armour appeared while holding a thin sword.

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000 Earth/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"Next I use his effect! Once Normal Summoned, I can bring out another X-Saber from my hand! Appear XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" A long blonde haired male in an orange like ninja suit with a long red cape came to the field.

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000 Earth/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 3**

"Now feel the power of the Lancers! I tune level four Boggart Knight with my level three Fulhelmknight!" The cloaked figure smirked. Both monsters flew into the air as Fulhelmknight turned into green rings. Boggart went through the rings as he became small white orbs.

 **4+3=7**

"Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level seven! X-Saber Souza!" A large bulky male in knight armour came onto the field. It made an X shape with his two swords. He had a battered and torn red cape.

 **X-Saber Souza ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600 Earth/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Next I am playing the Spell Card Gottoms' Second Call! If I control an X-Saber Synchro monster then I can Special Summon two X-Saber monsters from my graveyard. Their attacks are reduced to zero. Return Fulhelmknight and Boggart!" Both monsters slashed their swords as they returned to the field in a mighty show.

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight ATK: 0 DEF: 1000 Earth/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK: 0 DEF: 1000 Earth/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I Synchro Summon once more! Appear X-Saber Urbellum" The two monsters once again Synchro Summoned.

 **4+3=7**

A warrior with a skull for a head appeared. He wore similar X-Saber amour with a red scarf. He had two swords stored on his back.

 **X-Saber Urbellum ATK: 2200 DEF: 1300 Earth/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I set a card! Now let's see what you have got!" shouted Yaiba.

"We shall." said the figure.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Unknown LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" the cloaked person said. "I play Polymerization! I fuse two monsters in my head! Prepare! I fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Sapphire!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Yaiba as a knight in a sliver armour and a yellow knight spun around in the fusion whirlpool. "Appear before me! Gem-Knight Prismaura!" A knight in white amour with gold trim appeared. He held a lance in his right hand and a shield in the left. He had green gems on his chest panel.

 **Gem-Knight Prismaura ATK: 2450 DEF: 1400 Thunder/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

The monster floated down in front of the cloaked figure. Yaiba's eyes were shaking with fear. He had no idea what had just happened.

"Gem... Gem-Knight?! Why are you using Masumi's deck?! Did you steal it?!" The cloaked figure giggled.

"You have no clue." the cloaked figure said.

"You're using a copy of the deck! That's it!"

"Idiot!" The cloaked figure removed the hood from their head and it revealed a black haired female. Yaiba's eyes were frozen. The cloaked figure was revealed to be his friend, Masumi Kotsu.

"Ma... Masumi... no... how... how are you there?!"

"I work for Academia now!" she yelled. "I have seen the future and I wish to help and be a part of the new utopia! Prismaura's effect! I send a Gem-Knight from my hand to the graveyard to destroy one monster you control! I send my Gem-Knight Obsidian and wipe out your Souza!" Masumi slide the card into the Academia's graveyard slot and Prismaura came shooting forward. He slashed away at Souza, destroying it. Yaiba could only watch.

"How... how is this happening?!"

"Next I use Obsidian's effect! If this was sent from my hand to the graveyard then I can Special Summon one level four or lower normal monster from the grave! Appear Tourmaline!" The yellow armoured knight appeared on Masumi's field.

 **Gem-Knight Tourmaline ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800 Earth/Thunder/LVL 4**

"Now I attack with Prismaura once more! Attack Urbellum!" Yaiba once again was still frozen in shock as Prismaura ran forward with his lance in hand. Urbellum raised up his swords and tried to block the attack but Prismaura was too strong and destroyed it. Yaiba felt a blast which moved him back a few feet across the floor. He was forced to shield his eyes from the hit.

 **Yaiba LP: 4000 - 3750**

"What has happened to Masumi?! It must be a clone or a duel bot?!"

"I'm the real thing! Attack directly Tourmaline!" Tourmaline leapt into the air and slammed its boot into Yaiba's stomach. This winded him and made him fall to the ground.

 **Yaiba LP: 3750 – 2150**

"I end my turn with a set card." Masumi said. Yaiba slowly got back up with numerous questions in his mind.

"How did you do this to Masumi!" Masumi was annoyed.

"This is me idiot!" she yelled as she ripped of the rest of the cloak to reveal her normal clothes of a blue top and yellow undershirt. "I now work for Academia."

"But... how?! Is this a joke?!"

"No it isn't. I have joined the Fusion master race and I will reign supreme with the rest of the Academia!"

"You... you changed sides?! WHY?!"

"I was given a great opportunity and I saw the right side of this war. That is Academia! I was a Fusion user for this weak dimension and now I have been given the chance to join a whole dimension which sees the beauty in Fusion and it's great and noble cause!"

"How is turning people into cards and making war noble?"

"It isn't. For non Fusion users at least. We are the great dimension and we shall reign above all. You, Synchro user, will join the cause, as FUEL!" Masumi shouted with great pride and passion. Yaiba looked really unnerved and gritted his teeth.

"I will have to bring you back then. You have been brainwashed or something! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"WHY?! This is so much more fun then I was getting at LDS. Being friends with you and Hokuto was terrible and painfully boring! I have Academia and the Professor. I need no one else!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yaiba LP: 2150 Hand: 1**

 **Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Damnit!" Yaiba closed his eyes in anger. "I will bring you back to normal. Draw!" Yaiba looked at his card. "I summon another XX-Saber Boggart Knight!

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000 Earth/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"I Special Summon X-Saber Pashuul via Boggart's effect!" A knight with a giant sword appeared. He wore purple amour.

 **X-Saber Pashuul ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Earth/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 2**

"Now my set card! My Trap, Gottoms' Emergency Call! If I control an X-Saber monster, then I can Special Summon two X-Saber's from my graveyard! Return Urbellum and Souza!" Both Knights returned swinging their swords.

 **X-Saber Souza ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600 Earth/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 7**

 **X-Saber Urbellum ATK: 2200 DEF: 1300 Earth/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Those Knights are getting annoying." said Masumi.

"Masumi! We spent all the time together! Getting to the top of LDS classes in Action Dueling! Me, you and Hokuto... best friends for years! Then the new summons appeared and we only got better and stronger! You chose to learn Fusion because you wanted your gems to shine even brighter! You wanted to follow your father's steps in jewellery. You wished to make him proud of you! Please remember!" replied Yaiba with a desperate plea.

"MAKE YOUR MOVE!" Masumi continued. The control was far too strong for her to fight.

"Fine! I tune Pashuul and Urebellum!" Both monsters flew into the air as the Synchro Summon begun. ""Let your silver armour shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level nine! Double X-Saber Gottoms." A giant knight in sliver amour appeared with a long mighty red cape. He had golden plating on his arms, chest and legs.

 **7+2=9**

 **Double X-Saber Gottoms ATK: 3100 DEF: 2600 Earth/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 9**

The knight appeared along with the other monsters on Yaiba's field. He held his shinning sword with pride.

Right before Yaiba was his mighty arsenal of monsters. Souza, Boggart Knight and Gottoms,The knights armoured all shinned. Yaiba pointed forward. "Ok Masumi. Time to set you free! Go Boggart Knight! Take out Tourmaline!" Boggart slashed his swords across Tourmaline and destroyed it. Masumi's hair flicked in the after blast however she remained unnerved.

 **Masumi LP: 4000 – 3700**

"Now attack my Souza! Wipe out Prismaura!" The second Souza leapt forward and slashed twice across the Fusion monster, destroying it as well.

 **Masumi LP: 3700 - 3650**

"NOW WAKE UP MASUMI!" roared Yaiba as Double X-Saber Gottoms went to attack. Gottoms went running in with his mighty sword as Masumi stood without any monsters in front of her. She smirked.

"I play Negate Attack!" she yelled as Gottoms jumped back to Yaiba's field. Yaiba gritted his teeth.

"That's why you topped our Fusion course. You always were ahead of everything Masumi."

"Yes and now you will face that! End your turn!"

"I will get you back Masumi. No way can you get passed my three mighty Synchro's."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yaiba LP: 2150 Hand: 0**

 **Masumi LP: 2950 Hand: 1**

Masumi smirked. "I will. I told you. Fusions are the best! Draw!" she yelled. "I play the Spell Unearth Fusion! I banish Gem-Knight material from my graveyard! I banish Zirconia, Prismaura, Sapphire, Obsidian and Tourmaline!"

"What?! That's all your monsters. You don't have anything that powerful?!"

"Thanks to Academia, I do! I Fusion Summon my ultimate gem! Appear Gem-Knight Commander Biotite!" A knight in black amour appeared with a red sword in hand. He had red playing down his chest panel and his sword had several black gems running down the blade.

 **Gem-Knight Commander** **Biotite ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

Yaiba looked at Masumi's monster with a shocked expression. "You never had that monster before?!"

"This is Academia's gift."

"Zero attack and defense? What a bad gift." replied Yaiba.

"At the moment. This monster required two Gem-Knight Fusion monsters and one or more non- Fusion Gem-Knight's."

"One or more?!" said Yaiba.

"For every non-Fusion monster I use, I can attack that many times in addition to my normal one attack! I sent three non-Fusions meaning I get four attacks!"

"Still makes no difference!"

"Just watch fool!" Masumi said. "Go Biotite. Attack his first!" Biotite leapt forward and slammed his sword against Souza's. Yaiba watched on as he expected Biotite to fall but it didn't much to his surprise. Seconds later his Souza begun to crack, it then exploded. Yaiba was caught in shock.

"What just happened?!" he yelled.

"When Biotite battles a monster, the monster it battles is automatically destroyed and I take no damage from the battle. Next for every monster I destroy, Biotite gains 1000 attack!"

"No! It was stronger then it looked!" replied Yaiba. Biotite raised his sword into the air as it grew longer.

 **Biotite ATK: 0 - 1000**

"Now wipe out his Boggart!" Once again Biotite slashed away at Boggart and the same thing happened. Boggart cracked up and was destroyed. Yaiba was speechless.

 **Biotite ATK: 1000 – 2000**

"Attack his Gottoms!" Biotite slammed his sword into Gottom's stomach. The monster was impaled on the Gem-Knight's sword and was quickly destroyed as well.

 **Biotite ATK: 2000 – 3000**

Yaiba looked at Masumi with a devilish grin on her face. "Masumi! PLEASE!"

"Please what? Don't you wish to be a part of something bigger and better. Feel assured your life energy will be put to use."

"Please..." said Yaiba as he begged once more, his voice got quieter as he spoke.

"Please finish you off? Sure! This is for the Professor! Go Biotite!" Biotite launched forward with his now extended sword and slashed Yaiba across the chest. The hit sent Yaiba flying backwards and into the wall.

Yaiba fell down off the wall and head first onto the floor. Masumi walked over.

"Masumi... I... I beg you...please! You're a Lancer..."

"I am an Academia student!" Masumi lifted up her duel disk and a purple beam came out of it. Yaiba was covered in the purple with a defeated look on his face.

"I'm sorry Masumi... I couldn't save you." Yaiba said as he dissolved away. A card came out of Masumi's Academia's duel disk and it showed Yaiba lying in pain. Masumi had carded him. She smirked and threw the card onto the floor.

"Worthless. Soon the world will be rid of those." Masumi tapped away at her duel disk and a purple portal appeared. She walked through and the portal disappeared.

 **Three Hours Later – Reiji's Office**

Reiji was at his desk once more. He was watching a holoscreen which was showing the Masumi and Yaiba duel. Reiji had his hands clenched as Himika Akaba walked in.

"Reiji... I heard. I'm sorry." she said.

"Yes. Now we have two Lancers carded and one has been brainwashed for the enemy. Now I know we have an Academia mole within LDS. Someone who wanted to take apart the Lancers from within." Reiji replied. "Someone in LDS who has the ability to cover things up and knows the code to the safe house."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. The tournament begins tomorrow and our new Lancers will be chosen. No way will anything or anyone be able to stop that. It is too big to fail." Reiji replied as he stood up and looked outside his window. Himika smiled back.

 **Another Office**

Somewhere in LDS, Himika was sat down and looking at her computer. She looked around the room and then outside the office window. There was no one about.

She took a card from a drawer and picked it up. It was blank. Himika placed the card into a computer slot and the screen begun to change.

Connection Establishing...

Connection Secure

No one appeared on the computer but a male voice could be heard. "Password?"

"H-Akaba-Tribute-"

The screen then went silent and a white bar appeared on the screen as it loaded. Another black screen then appeared with another male voice.

"Glory on the Academia."

"Glory on the Academia." said Himika in return. "I have new information on the plan here in Tribute. Let me speak to my husband."

"Right away Mrs Akaba. Putting you through now."

"Thank you." said Himika smirking.

 **A/N**

Negate Attack was a small reference to GX.

FurySong – The fusing is a part of the boys as normal but about the girls and Ruri/Yuzu won't be like Yuto/Yuya. I am keeping them around and not RIP Yuto for 70 episodes . Without spoilering, the girls are slightly different.

Tobias97 – Thanks as ever.

 **OC New Cards**

 **Unearth Fusion/Spell**

Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your graveyard as Fusion Materials.

 **Gem-Knight Commander** **Biotite ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

 _2 Gem-Knight Fusion Monsters + 1 or more Non Fusion Gem-Knight Monsters._

This monster can attack X the amount of non-Fusion monsters used as Fusion Material for this card plus it's normal attack.

If this card battles an opponent's monster then destroy it before damage calculation. You take no damage from battles involving this card.

This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each monster it destroys.


	30. Opening Ceremony

"Ok guys, get in!" shouted Shuzo as he stood outside of a bus waiting to take the You Show students to the Miami Stadium.

Yuzu, Yuya and Rin were outside of the bus while Ayu,Futoshi and Tatusuyawere already buckled in and ready to go. Yuzu and Yuya slowly got on board the bus but Rin didn't follow. Yuzu looked back.

"What is it Rin?" asked Yuzu.

"I only ride two wheels; I shall be using my D-Wheel during the Championship."

"But Rin... we don't have D-Wheels in this dimension!" replied Yuya.

"So? It's just another motorcycle to you lot. I have been riding it everywhere else?" she replied.

"I know, but what Yuya means is that we won't be dueling on D-Wheels in the Championship." Rin's face lit up with shock.

"You what!" she replied.

"I thought you knew?" asked Yuzu.

"I thought that they would let me! You mean I have to duel on Acton Fields all the time?!"

"I'm afraid so Rin but I have been teaching you a few basic moves." Yuzu replied.

"I guess, but I have only just begun to understand Action Cards... fine." Rin said reluctantly. "But I can at least ride it there." Rin ran over to get changed into her turbo dueling gear and to fetch her white D-Wheel. Yuzu rolled her eyes.

"She is a stubborn one." Yuzu said as she and Yuya entered the bus and strapped in. Shuzo was at the wheel.

"Okay kids. Time to go!" shouted Shuzo as he turned the key on the bus and it started up. He turned around to face them. "Remember. We don't know much about what is going on with these dimensions or why Rin looks like Yuzu. Reiji has never called a tournament like this before and with all this weird stuff going on, he is clearly using this as a way to find stuff out. We are all in this together!"

"Don't worry Principal, we will help out Yuzu and Yuya as much as we can!" yelled Ayu.

"We will help sort out this mess!" replied Futoshi

"You Show will win the tournament!" added Tatsuya. Everyone smiled at each other as the bus drove off with Rin following behind.

On board the bus, Yuzu looked at her bracelet and begun to think. "Rin, Ruri and a girl who looks like me from the Fusion Dimension. That's what I know so far. These new summons came from other dimensions and I guess since Ritual exists, then there must be a Ritual girl who looks like me as well. Yuya also has lookalikes... Yugo, Rin's friend and this Yuto guy. Yuzar appeared from Ritual and I guess that there is a Fusion Yuya. I wonder if he kidnapped that Yuto guy... that Shun, he didn't tell me much. This tournament will reveal a lot and will we be ready."

 **Stadium**

Across Maiami City, there was a colourful scene brewing. Numerous people were walking around with loads of stalls outside, selling merchandise. All the roads led up to the giant Maiami City stadium which was harder to miss then to see.

Maiami Stadium was slap back in the middle of the sea and had numerous roads connecting to it. Around the stadium, it had smaller arenas for dueling while the main stadium was used for the big duels.

The main stadium was already packed as the opening ceremony was starting later that day. The centre field was covered in rainbows stripes and had "Miami Championship" written on it. In a gantry, Nico Smiley was commentating with his microphone and stirring up the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! In just under an hour our opening ceremony will begin and we have a special guest in the crowd today. You rarely see him as he is busy running LDS, it is the duel genius himself, the man who reached pro status at a young age, it is Reiji Akaba!" Reiji stood in the gantry along with Himika Akaba. Both were waving.

Inside the centre, Yuzu and the others had arrived as did Rin who had changed back into her normal outfit. The inside was a waiting room filled with seats and different desks for everyone to register for the next round. The room was covered by an outer glass dome.

Shuzo had walked over from the desk and had given each of the You Show students a black card to be used later. Each of the students was gathered around Shuzo. "Okay guys. You are all registered to go and you will enter in ten minutes. I have to go to the stands now but I wish you all the best of luck. Yoko says good luck by the way Yuya, she will be up in the stands with me."

"Oh ok! Tell her thanks." said Yuya.

"Remember, I don't know what Reiji is planning with this tournament but be careful. Also extra luck to my precious Yuzu!" said Shuzo as he embarrassed Yuzu before leaving.

"Dad!" yelled Yuzu in embarrassment. Shuzo departed and the room was slowly getting more filled. Yuzu looked around and there stood in the background, they could see a welcome sight. They could see a bruised Gongenzaka. Yuzu and Yuya ran over to him.

"Gongenzaka!" yelled Yuya. Gongenzaka looked at the two and he smiled as well.

"Yuya! Yuzu!" the three all came around and reunited. "When did you get out of hospital?!" said Yuzu. "Are you still hurt?" Gongenzaka smirked.

"Slightly but it takes a lot more for the man Gongenzaka to be kept down. I am ready to duel with my new power!" he replied.

"New power?" asked Yuzu. "Did you learn a new summon? In three days?!"

"I did. Synchro" he said. "When you're in hospital, you have a lot of free time."

"But how did you?! Learning a new summon takes a while to learn?" added Yuya.

"My father, he is a wise old man. He may not teach anything other than Steadfast Dueling but he supported the decision to evolve our schools style. He is a quick learner and teacher." replied Gongenzaka.

"Wow. That's amazing, I'm happy to see that you can evolve your own style." said Yuzu.

"Well you two added more to Entertainment Dueling by using Pendulums."

"Who is on your team?" asked Yuya.

"A guy called Gen Ankokuji and another top duelist from our school." replied Gongenzaka. "Talking of which, I must get back to them since we need to be together to enter the field."

"Ok well we will see you out on the field!" replied Yuzu as they went back to Rin. Yuzu continued to look around and Rin noticed this. "Why are you staring around like that?" Rin said.

"I'm just wondering if anyone else from the other dimensions will be here. Reiji wants answers." Yuzu replied.

"Well you said Reiji gained power from the items to reopen the portals. All the dimensions can be opened at will now." Rin replied, she sounded sad.

"I know. You miss Yugo."

"Yes. That idiot would lose his head if it wasn't attached to him." said Rin in an annoyed tone.

"We will get you back Rin, but since you're in this mess as well, we will have to do this together." said Yuzu.

"I know... thank you Yuzu. Since coming to this dimension I might have been slightly rude to you but you and Shuzo have been great to me. I just hope Yugo is ok." said Rin as she turned to face Yuya who didn't notice Rin looking at him.

 _"DARLING!"_

Yuya could hear a voice coming from somewhere and he quickly saw Mieru running up to grab him. "What the hell?!" Yuya side stepped and Mieru went flying past him. Mieru landed on the floor.

"Mi..Mieru?!" shouted Yuzu as she looked down at the ground.

"Hi Yuzu!" she shouted in response as she quickly got back up. "Hi Yuya!" she waved her hand at Yuya.

"Hi... Mieru." responded Yuya. "I see your school got three wins then?"

"Yes. It was easy!" she replied. "I will see you out there Yuya!" She walked off waving. Yuya gave an awkward wave while Yuzu looked annoyed.

"I have a bad feeling about her." Yuzu said to herself. Rin picked up on this.

"You jealous?" Rin asked playfully.

"NO I AM NOT!" shouted Yuzu. Yuya once again was oblivious to all of this.

 _"Duelists. Please be prepared to enter the stage in your categories and teams."_

The duelists had heard the loud speaker and Ayu, Futoshi and Tastuya all made their way to the entrance.

"Good luck guys!" shouted Yuzu and Yuya as the three all waved back while the Youth section went in first. As the Junior Youth watched on, Yuzu saw another familiar face. "Oh no. Not him." said Yuzu as she saw Shingo Sawatari.

Shingo saw her and he walked over with a swagger. "Ah. I see you guys made here as well. Clearly the standards aren't all that high then." he said to the three.

"Hi Shingo..." replied Yuzu with sarcasm as she tried to keep her anger in check.

"Shingo." added a stern Yuya. Shingo looked at him and Rin who had joined them.

"Yuya... and the girl from Synchro." he replied.

"So you qualified as well? But how... LDS is only one school." Yuya said.

"Wrong. LDS owns many branches across the world and I am registered to one of them. Eighty percent of the people in this tournament are LDS." Shingo said.

"Sounds like a loophole." said Rin.

"You can talk... you're only here by accident." Shingo spoke to Rin.

"OI!" said Yuzu.

"Well its true isn't it? Reiji told me everything about the whole dimension nonsense."

"After being his lapdog..." Yuzu replied.

"I WAS NOT HIS LAPDOG!" Shingo yelled but he coughed and went back to speaking in his own tone. "I merely did a few different jobs for him."

"Fine. Why did he organise this tournament?" asked Yuya. Shingo shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would I know that? I haven't heard from him for a while. LDS have been keeping quiet. Now if you excuse me, I need to return my team! Ootomo, Yamabe and Kakimoto will be lost without me!" Shingo walked off.

"Four in a team? How unfair." said Yuya.

"Reiji probably gave them an extra slot due to lack of brain cells." replied Rin.

"Junior Youth. Please report to the main desk and prepare to enter the field."

"That's us." said Yuya. "Let's go." Rin and Yuzu nodded in response. The three all lined up in a tunnel and they could see numerous duel schools in the same line.

There were different duelists gathered. Some dressed like magicians while some wore knight amour. Bit by bit, Nico Smiley would announce a duel school and the line got shorter. Eventually You Show were next in line.

 _"Next up we have a style of Action Dueling which we thought was long gone but they have fought back with a magnificent show. It's You Show Duel School!"_

A loud cheer went up and Yuzu, Rin and Yuya all walked out onto the field. Their sight from the darkened tunnel soon turned into a bright light of the Maiami sunshine. A loud road could be heard as they entered the stadium.

Yuzu and the others could see the entire stadium cheering for them. A stark contrast to when Yuzu dueled against Shingo first time around. They looked around; high in the stands they could see Shuzo and Yoko cheering them on. Yuzu and Yuya waved back.

As Yuzu continued walked, she noticed Reiji looking at her with a stern look, Yuya also noticed this and both looked back to him with the same gesture. Rin meanwhile was taking this all into her stride."What a stage..." she thought. "I and Yugo dreamed of making the Friendship Cup and dueling the champion."

School by school, they all gathered onto the field along with their Youth counterparts. The Junior Youth slowly came to an end but as the last group came out, they saw a shock sight. Walking out with two random LDS students was a male in a battered coat. It was Shun. "No way..." said Yuya as they saw him enter.

"How the hell did he get here? Last time I saw him, he had escaped LDS." replied Yuzu.

"So he's that XYZ dimension person." added Rin as she saw him for the first time.

"Yeah. His sister looks like us, Rin." added Yuzu. "But she went back to XYZ and he is here alone. Why is he with LDS?!" Shun slowly walked into the field with his typical cold shoulder body language. Shun turned around and saw Reiji high in the stands with Reiji looking back.

 **A Few Days Earlier**

Shun was walking around the streets, he looked exhausted as it had been days since he escaped LDS and dueled Yuzu. He was leaning against a building in an alleyway. He looked injured and tired.

"Damn this world. Stupid Akaba! Removed my dimension crossing software from my duel disk. Why would he let me go?!" he said to himself.

 _"Because you are a useful asset to me."_ Shun looked around as he heard a male voice, he could see a figure in a dark blue hoodie walking up to him. Shun looked surprised.

"Who are you?!" He shouted.

 _"An ally."_ The figure removed his hood and it revealed Reiji Akaba.

"YOU!" shouted Shun as he launched a punch towards Reiji but Reiji caught the punch with his open palm and pushed him back.

"You're a good duelist but you're poorly trained in combat. Thankfully this war is done with cards and not force." he replied calmly.

"What do you want Akaba?! Shun replied.

"I tagged your duel disk so I could find you." Reiji said.

"So you're stalking me?"

"No. I removed your dimension software so that I could keep you here. I knew you would be useful to me. "

"KEEP ME HERE?! As a caged animal?!" Shun replied.

"Basically. But I have good reasons."

"Reasons?! You're keeping my away from my home, away from my sister! Academia are there! The Resistance will come for you!"

"If they were going to come then they would have come for me now. Something tells me you're little group is losing."

"How dare you! What about Ruri?!"

"I'm sure she can protect herself. I need you here." Reiji replied.

"But that girl is after her?!"

"I said she can look after herself. She escaped from my place with ease. I kept you here because I knew I would need you, for the fight."

"Fight?" asked Shun. "I feared an evil dimension was out there, and I was correct. However I just assumed we could fend it off with our LDS students. But then I scanned your mind and saw the evil of Academia. I saw how organized they were and what strength they have. Then I had to come up with another plan. The Lancers.

"Lancers?"

"A team who we will take across the dimensions and recruit help. We will take the fight to Academia while everyone else defends this dimension."

"And you want to recruit me?" replied Shun.

"Yes. I kept you here without a purpose but I knew you would be useful to me somehow."

"You slimy snake!"

"But now you are needed. I did organize the first three members of my team but that fell."

"How did it fall?" said Shun, slightly taken aback. "Two were carded." said Reiji.

"Carded?!" Shun responded. "Academia is here?!"

"Yes. One was here but got sent back... and one of the members was brainwashed by Academia."

"Brainwashed? What context, did she change sides with her own will?"

"No idea, but someone inside my organization is a mole for Academia and I can't trust anyone. Someone brainwashed her from within. I need you to go into a tournament I am organizing and spot out potential recruits. I can't be everywhere at once." Reiji replied. "I'm looking for the best duelists as well as those who can work in a team. This is my mandate."

"So you want me to spy for you? And why would I do that?! You're father is what caused this mess!" Reiji clenched his fist.

"We shall disagree on that as I have said. My father would never do such a thing."

"But why would I join with you? You kept me locked here in this dimension?!"

"Because I saw you're memories and fights with Academia. You know you are losing this war, why else would you have come here and try to use me as a bargaining tool." Reiji replied while pushing up his red glasses. "No one knows I am here so you will be my little secret."

"I can't join up with a snake! LET ME GO HOME! No one ever tells you no do they?!"

"Then you will remain wandering this dimension. Alone." Shun gritted his teeth. "I have put you in a hopeless position. Don't work with me, then you will never see your sister again. I tried to be nice but as ever, people never make it easy. I am the only one who can open the portals at will from this dimension."

"You're lower then a snake. I should have known, you're name is Akaba! I see why Leo Akaba is your father. You're just like him."

"So we have a deal?" Reiji said smugly. Shun gritted his teeth.

 **Flashback End**

After the senior duelists had entered the stadium, Nico Smiley was ready with his microphone in head.

"Folks! We have our duelists and they are ready to find out who is the best! Now a word from the LDS CEO, Mr Reiji Akaba!" Loud cheers went around the stadium as everyone turned to face Reiji.

"Thank you." said Reiji as he stood up with a microphone in hand. "I designed this tournament to truly see which duel school is the best. Different styles, different duelists and now of course different summons. We stand here as fellow duelists and all of us I am sure, will wish to fight fair and square, with dignity and honor." Rin blew her lips in disgust.

"Dignity and honor, he can talk." she said.

"Now I wish you all the best of luck!" Reiji concluded.

"Thank you CEO! Now! This is how the format will work. You qualified as teams but now you will fight on your own!" shouted Nico.

"WHAT?!" yelled Yuzu along with the rest of the crowd.

"Yes! You will fight for your own school while fighting for yourself!"

"No way." said Yuya.

"Now please place your registration cards into your duel disks and find out your opponent!" Rin, Yuzu and Yuya all grabbed the black cards from their pockets and looked at them.

"We got these upon registration." said Yuzu. "Here we go." she said as each one of them placed the cards into their duel disks.

Yuzu's duel disk showed her picture and then a "VS" appeared. It showed a picture of a girl in a blue furry winter jacket. It showed that she was up against a girl called Olga.

Yuya placed his in and it showed up a picture of a magician. He was due to face Yuzo Tanegashima.

Finally for You Show, Rin had been drawn to play Mikiyo Naname.

"Interesting." said Yuzu. "I take on a student from the LDS Arctic site."

"Mine is a magic style duelist." replied Yuya.

"And I get an idol... great." said Rin with sarcasm. The three made their way to Gongenzaka who they had now found.

"Who did you get Gongenzaka?" said Yuya.

"The person the man wanted." Gongenzaka showed them his opponent on his duel disk. Isao Kachidoki.

"Kachidoki?!" said Yuzu. "Are you ready? He was brutal."

"Not just brutal. He went against the spirit of dueling." he replied. "I the man Gongenzaka is ready."

A while later, Yuzu and the rest of You Show as well as Gongenzaka were now sitting down in the players' lounge. The tournament would begin in an hour. Yuzu looked at the three kids.

"So you guys all got good opposition then?" she asked.

"Yeah! Nothing You Show can't handle though!" Ayu replied.

"You're match is first, isn't it Yuya?" Shuzo asked.

"Yes. I will begin in an hour. Whatever Reiji has planned for us... we will be ready." Yuya replied.

 **Reiji's Office**

Reiji was looking at a holoscreen and he was looking at Shun's opponent. It was Shingo. Himika walked in.

"Reiji. What are you doing? We need to observe the tournament." Reiji closed his holoscreen. "Is something wrong?"

"No Mother. Just checking out the competition." he said.

"Ok then. Don't be late." she replied. Reiji narrowed his eyes at Himika as she left; he looked at her with a non trusting stare.


	31. It Begins

In one of the side duel stadiums, was Yuya's opening match. He was taking on the magician Yuzo. His duel school specialised in tricks and Yuya was already on the back foot.

All of You Show including Yuko, Shuzo and Gongenzaka were sat on the sidelines inside the small stadium. The Action Field was a beach and Yuya was holding on with all his might.

Yuzo controlled Cosmo Queen **(ATK 2900)** while Yuya controlled his Stargazer and Timegazer in his Pendulum Zones and Performapal Skeeter Skimmer in defence mode. **(DEF: 1600)**

"Damnit." thought Yuya. "This guy is slippery."

"Come on Yuya!" shouted Yuzu from the sidelines. Yuya prepared for his turn.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzo LP: 3200 Hand: 2**

 **Yuya LP: 800 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" he yelled. Yuya looked at his card and smiled. "I Normal Summon my Performapal Whip Snake!" A purple snake appeared on Yuya's field.

 **Performapal Whip Snake ATK: 1700 DEF: 900 Earth/Reptile/LVL 4**

"I use his effect to switch your monsters attack and defence around!" shouted Yuya as his Whip Snake swung its metronome on its tail to change Cosmo Queen.

 **Cosmo Queen ATK: 2450**

"Now I Pendulum Summon from my extra deck! Reappear my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"The mighty dragon roared onto the field.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7/Pendulum Scale - 4**

"I play the Spell, Show Sabotage! I have to tribute one Performapal to use it though!" Yuya's Skeeter Skimmer disappeared as it was used for the cost. "Now if my opponent controls a monster which has a different its attack and defence then its normal amount, I can destroy it!

"Oh no!" shouted Yuzo as his Cosmo Queen was destroyed.

"Now attack directly Whip Snake and Odd-Eyes!" Both monsters charged forwards and sent Yuzo flying into the Action Field Wall. He slowly slipped down the wall.

 **Yuzo LP: 3200 – 0 Yuya Wins**

The Action Field dissolved as You Show cheered from the sidelines. Yuya looked at them and gave them a thumbs up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The first victor of the opening Junior Youth match is Yuya Sakaki!" yelled Nico. Yuya went up and shook the hands of Yuzo, they then departed ways. Yuya went into the stands to celebrate with his school.

 **LDS Control Room**

Reiji watched in the LDS control room with his LDS workers typing away at their computers to monitor the tournament. Reiji saw Yuya's victory on the computer screen from his podium and he didn't show any emotion.

In Reiji's hand he held three cards. Two were intact and the other had been tore in half. It was held together by tape. They were the carded Nakajima, Yaiba and Hokuto. Reiji got up and slammed his hands down.

"How are we not close to figuring out this yet?!" he yelled. The staff leapt up and looked scared.

"Sir! We... we are trying our best... Our technology is nowhere enough to overcome it. We have been trying for a long time now!" Before Reiji was about to slam down his fists again, Himika walked in.

"Reiji. Are you causing trouble again?" she said. "Get back to work guys, we appreciate your efforts." The staff quickly got back to their computers and refused to look Reiji in the eye.

"Mother. May I remind you who the CEO around here is?" Reiji said.

"And I remind you who you are talking to?"

"And I may remind you that as well as being CEO, I am also currently in charge. Father made me his successor and since he has disappeared, the job is mine for time being. We are at work and not at home. I am the one who is in charge. You're on the board of directors but you answer to me, as does the rest of LDS. "

"I am merely asked you to respect our staff. They work very hard to do so much." she replied. Reiji pushed up his glasses.

"You don't see what happens on the ground level, what happens with our staff. You are too busy in your office doing what not." replied Reiji with a stern response, unfazed by Himkia. "What are you doing lately anyway Mother?" Himika was taken aback by this.

"Er... oh not much. Just managing our other duel schools globally! Why do you ask?"

"We have a mole in LDS. No one is immune to my suspicion."

"Me?!" she replied. "Why would I be a mole?! Has that You Show School got into your head?! Do you really believe them that your father is a liar?!"

"No. I trust him; he is not in charge of Academia. I remember him right before he left. He was annoyed... angry... fuming at the world for Yusho Sakaki backstabbing him. The world thinks Yusho made Real Solid Vision when in fact it was Leo Akaba! His feelings were real."

 **Flashback – Five Years Ago – Two Years Before His Disappearance**

A young Reiji. He wore a long blue jumper with a zig-zag pattern. He was in the LDS control room and there stood next to him, was a dark skinned, bald male in a black suit. It was Leo Akaba. Leo had a newspaper in his hands and the headline read "LDS Boss Is Insane."

"You see this Reiji." Leo said. "I have ran this company for years now and all my good work is being forgotten just because I dream big." Reiji looked at Leo with confusion. "For all what we have done and this is how they treat me. I am being criticized for wanting to make monsters that allow people to interact with them.

"I know you will prove them wrong!" replied Reiji as he held up his fist.

" _WE_ will prove them wrong." replied Leo. "Soon, one day, Reiji, this will all be yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes. LDS will be passed onto you after I retire. I hope to leave you with Real Solid Vision. No matter how much the press or the outside may doubt me... I shall bring it to reality. This company is on our side and we will back up their loyalty." replied Leo with a big smile to Reiji.

 **Flashback End**

"He was so keen on building Real Solid Vision. He was criticized and the only people who stood by him were the company and us." said Reiji to Himika. "And the only reason the company stayed on side was because they needed their wages."

"Good." said Himika. "But me... as a mole?!"

"As I said, everyone is up the suspicion." replied Reiji.

 **Duel Arena**

In another duel arena, it was Rin's turn and she was taking on Mikiyo Naname. A female with blonde hair and who wore a pink dress. She and Rin were dueling in a cloud Action Field. The field had both duelists on different clouds with a bright blue background.

Mikiyo had a huge fan base in the stadium. They were cheering her on from the stands. You Show were also in the stands.

"GO MIKIYO!" yelled her loyal fan base. Mikiyo looked back and waved.

"Don't worry!" she yelled. "This girl will be dispatched soon!" Rin looked annoyed.

"We shall see." Rin added.

"Come on Rin!" yelled You Show. Rin then looked embarrassed.

Mikiyo controlled Gellenduo in attack mode. **(ATK: 1700)** The monster was two different monsters. One was a pink like alien and the other was green. Both had yellow disks around them like hula hoops.

Rin controlled the Tuner monster Windwitch – Glass Bell, also in attack mode. **(ATK: 1500)** She had green hair and had a white dress. She rode a blue broom with a golden bell at the end.

 **Turn 5**

 **Mikiyo LP: 2500 Hand: 3**

 **Rin LP: 1500 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" yelled Rin. "I Normal Summon Windwitch – Ice Bell!" She had purple hair and wore a white outfit with a wand. She smiled as she was summoned.

 **Windwitch – Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"I Synchro Summon!" yelled Rin. Ice Bell flew into the air along with Glass Bell as she became green rings. "Come forth, Windwitch – Glitter Bell!" A shiny beacon of light come flying down the rings. A witch who was covered in shinny glass plates appeared. Her broom was pure glass and she had red hair.

 **WindWitch – Glitter Bell ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 6**

"Glitter Bell. The card she used against Yaiba." said Shuzo as he looked impressed.

"When she is Synchro Summoned, you take damage equal to the attack of all the monsters I used to Synchro Summon her!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Mikiyo.

"Ice Bell was 1000 while Glass Bell was 1500. That means a perfect 2500 points of damage to you!" said Rin, pointing towards Mikiyo.

"No!" yelled Mikiyo as she looked distressed. Glitter Bell flew into the air and shards of glass begun flying at Mikiyo. They all landed around her and exploded, making Mikiyo fly backwards.

 **Mikiyo LP: 2500 - 0 Rin Wins**

"Mikiyo lost?!" yelled the stadium as Rin walked towards Mikiyo to shake her hand. The two did, though Mikiyo looked disappointed. Rin walked back to You Show. Yuzu and the others came towards Rin.

"Well done Rin." said Yuzu. "You don't look impressed though?"

"It's not that. I just don't like girly things unlike Mikiyo. A fan base and all that cheering... it isn't for me. "

"So you don't like our support?" asked Yuzu.

"I don't mind it. I just find it embarrassing. Maybe it's all the fanboying Yugo does to me."

"He sounds like a... interesting person." said Yuzu with a slightly giggle afterwards.

"He is. You are up soon aren't you." said Rin.

"Yes I am." said Yuzu. "Olga. A Synchro user. "

"You will be fine!" said Yuya who had joined the two.

"Yeah! Let's go!" shouted Shuzo. "It's all about You Show today!" Yuzu and the others all begun to walk off but then Yuya's pocket begun to glow.

"What is this?" thought Yuya. He looked at his pocket and he opened it up. Yuya lifted out his deck and his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was glowing.

"Yuya?" said Yuzu as she looked back. Yuya continued to look at the card and the others all looked back.

"It's nothing. I will catch up with you guys." said Yuya as he ran off in the other direction.

"Where are you going?!" shouted Shuzo.

"I need.. I need to do something!" replied Yuya as he ran off. Yuzu was about to chase after him but Shuzo stopped her.

"Let him go Yuzu. You have a duel to get to." he said.

"But..." replied Yuzu.

"Just let him." Shuzo replied as Yuzu saw Yuya run off. As Yuya was running off, he looked down at his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"What is it Odd-Eyes?! Why are you telling me to go this way? I... I can feel you?!" Yuya replied.

 **LDS Control Room**

Back in the LDS control room, Reiji and Himika were watching Yuya run away via the CCTV. Reiji looked on with wonder.

"Where are you going?" Reiji said to himself. "Track him all the way." he said to his staff.

"Yes Sir!" replied the whole room. Himika looked proud at Reiji.

"You do know your father was a good man, don't you Reiji?" she asked.

"Of course... I told you, I don't think he lied over Yusho." he replied.

"No but that night... the last night before he left..." Himkia said.

 **Flashback – Three Years Ago – Night Before Leo's Disappearance – LDS Office**

Reiji who was still wearing his zig-zag jumper, was hearing loud shouts and moans coming from the LDS office. Reiji was in the hallway and the doors of Leo's office were slightly open. Reiji then peeped into the office via the gap in the doors and saw a shocking sight.

Leo was in his office and he was wearing a short sleeved shirt and it was unbuttoned. It was like Leo had ripped it off in annoyance. He was yelling and sweeping the papers off his desk in frustration and pure anger.

"HOW!? HOW!?"

Reiji could see Leo slamming his hands on the desk and he looked slightly around the room. He saw Himika who was wearing a yellow dress. She was pleading with Leo.

"Leo, please!" yelled Himika.

"WHY?! THAT SCUM YUSHO NICKED MY GLORY!"

"I know you're angry but-"

"But what?!" he slightly lowered his tone. "All that mocking?! All that teasing?! All that pain! I developed Real Solid Vision and that snake stole my glory! We were both on that stage and the media treated Yusho as the creator and what did he do?! He didn't correct them! He hogged the limelight!"

"Two years of teasing yes, we can get our revenge on him!" Just then Reiji fell through the door and Leo and Himkia saw him.

"Reiji?!" yelled Leo.

"I... I'm sorry... why are you fighting?" he asked.

"Were not." said Himika. "We are merely discussing what happened with Yusho."

"Reiji just get out." said Leo calmly. "You are not to be involved with this." Reiji quickly looked at the two and Himkia nodded at him. Reiji slowly got up and ran away.

 **Flashback End**

"He was only angry and annoyed." said Reiji. "I don't think he is bad."

"Good." said Himkia. "He is a great man and we will get him to come back from his dimension crossing. He was planning to save our dimension as well but the torment got too much."

"I know. He left that file with the other dimensions on it. I will do him proud." Himkia turned her back to Reiji and begun to walk out of the control room, she looked back at him while his back was turned. She began to think.

"I'm sorry to be doing this to you Reiji but you are a wildcard. I want you to join us but... can you really believe in our goals. If only I didn't accidently leave that file out..."

 **Flashback –** **Night Before Leo's Disappearance**

Reiji had just run off and Leo and Himkia were sure that Reiji had gone. The two looked at each other.

"That was close." said Leo. "Had we spoken about my research, then he would have known."

"I know but you didn't need to lash out like that?!" replied Himkia.

"I'm sorry but Yusho..." Leo clenched his fist with all his mighty. "That name makes me livid. But... but once we fulfil what my almighty research taught us, we will conquer all."

"How sure are you about this research?" asked Himika.

"Very much so!" said Leo. A holoscreen showed up and there were five different planets. Each one was a different colour of the different summonings, Tribute was orange. "There are five different dimensions!"

"Yes. You found out about all this months ago. When Yusho took the credit."

"I was so angry... I just buried myself into the only thing I knew how to do, work. I found an energy source which connected to all these other dimensions. I was able to find it by looking at the natural energy around us, at the smallest detail. I found this small and unusual energy. It existed on a very small level and I was able to obtain the small piece. By researching it, I found a link to other dimensions and there are different energy's in these different dimensions. They are all different summons."

"And you know that how?" asked Himika.

"This dimension let off two signatures, this unknown signature which links all the dimensions and the same energy as Tribute Summoning. This is unusual, there is only one energy in each dimension expect this one."

"Yes and through this energy, you were able to also extract more information."

"When I extracted the energy from the atmosphere, when I held the tube we had it stored in... I had a vision. It was like the energy spoke to me."

"The ancient battle."

"Yes. There were five dragons and five angels. They fought in this original world, a world where magic and technology coexisted. It was an ancient form of a duel. They battled and battled. The dragons were pure destruction and the angels were beyond words, they were beautiful with these amazing bracelets on their wrists. The angels were able to create anything; Worlds, people, anything and everything, you name it, they could make it. I then saw what appeared to be the two leaders... they clashed with all their might and it looked like when they clashed, they formed the same energy to one I was holding."

"And it started a new power." said Himika smirking.

"The two leaders had formed a new power and they clashed even harder with it. However, this new energy gave the dragon leader the power to unite. He used this power to merge all the dragons into one. One which couldn't lose to the angels, not even they could create such a powerful thing to beat the dragon. The new power was that powerful."

"And that is when they acted."

"The angels never wanted to kill the dragons, instead they were trying to bring them under control and weaken them. The angels leader used the power to do the very last thing they could do, split the dragon and world into five. They created five dimensions from the one world and set the five dragons into those five worlds. However the girls had to be split as well due to the sheer force. From what I saw... it was like the dragons were turned into human boys, the dragon souls were sealed into boys. The girls had new bodies as well, their souls however seemed to merge with their bracelets. I don't know why they did this, but that is what I saw. I saw a lot that day."

"And since you saw all that, we can now act."

"Yes we can." said Leo. "Think of it. We collect the bracelets which contain the power of the angels. We can then use their full creation power; we can create a world just for us and the people who will follow us. No longer will people criticize us, no more people stealing my spotlight."

"And we will have the dragons to be our enforcement."

"The perfect balance. Destruction and creation!" said Leo with a huge smirk.

"How will you track these people down though?!"

"I will search for them. I know what the dragons look like and the bracelets."

"You find the dragon cards, you find the boys." replied Himika.

"Yes! I think each dragon and angel used one of these five summons and those dimensions split according to the summons. I will look hard and low. It will be hard but I will do it. Once I find one, I will be able to track down the others." said Leo.

"You will cross dimensions thanks to this new power and find the first dragon and angel. Then we will build from there.

"We will show them a new light, a new race. Once I find the dimension, I will build it up; eventually I will come across the dragon and angel of that dimension!"

"We will build a new world and those who don't follow will perish. That will teach them for mocking you!" Himika added.

"Himika. You stuck by me through all the teasing and hateful speech. This is for all for you. I know you love power as much as much me." said Leo.

"I love you Leo. You are one of the two most important people to me. But what about Reiji?!" Leo looked less than impressed.

"Reiji is important to me but the kid has a heart of gold, I can't let him ruin for this us. You will stay here and prevent him from foiling my plans. I will leave this file and you can show this all to Reiji if you think he will join our cause." Leo replied.

"But he is our son? We can't leave him?"

"Yes we can. What matters more to you Himika, Reiji, or power? I love him too but all this abuse we have suffered... how can we not take this opportunity for power? We have always loved power."

"I know and I understand. He is just a boy... we will have the power of gods but I still care for him. I guess I am just attached more." Himika replied. "He is our son!"

"Well one boy isn't worth it for the power of gods. We both know he was an accident and we didn't want him. I know you felt the same."

"Leo! But we grew to love him!" Himika said.

"I know!" shouted Leo in response. "But after all that teasing... I know what truly matters. That is power to kill those who teased me and my one true love. You. Reiji I care about, but you and power are much more important. And you know that."

"But-"

"I want him to join us too but he can't get in our way. He isn't like us and that means he is expendable. If he doesn't join us then he isn't anything more then another human being who we can squash. He is easily replaceable. Remember what matters. Me and power, he is nothing."

"Yes Leo. I know and I am sorry. I may feel attached but the power... that is truly what my heart wants, it matters more to me. My loyalty is to you." Leo stood up and stroked Himika on the chin.

"Soon dear. Soon." The two then kissed.

 **OC New Card**

 **Yuya**

 **Show Sabotage/Spell**

Tribute one Performpal you control, target one monster your opponent controls whose ATK and DEF are different then it's original amount, destroy it.


	32. White

Yuzu walked out onto the field of her first opponent. There was a packed stadium as she entered the field.

Yuzu looked at the stand and saw Shuzo and the three kids along with Rin. Gongenzaka had to prepare for his match and of course Yuya had run off. Yuzu waved to them and they waved back. She had begun to think.

"No Yuya... I hope Yoko can find him. She said she would go and find him... but I need to concrete on this duel... I'm sure Yuya is fine..."

Yuzu saw her opponent walk out and she wore a blue winter coat. It was Olga, the student from the LDS Arctic campus. She waved at the crowd and looked at Yuzu.

"So you are Yuzu Hiiragi. I have heard a lot about you." Olga said.

"Hi... thanks." said Yuzu in response.

"But don't think just because you performed the first Pendulum Summon that means you are immune to my icy touch!" Olga warned.

"Well let's see shall we?" said Yuzu as she activated her pink duel disk. Olga had a green body duel disk and it activated with a blue blade.

"We shall!"

 _Action Field – Winter Warzone Activated_

"Winter Warzone?" said Yuzu.

"How lucky... my preferred choice of field!" said Olga as the ground turned into a white winter field with falling snow all around. Second by second the field grew with snow.

"Hm." said Rin. "How unfair. Something tells me that a certain Akaba might be testing Yuzu."

"Yes. It smells of him." said Shuzo.

"Let's duel!" shouted the two as Action Cards dispersed across the field.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Olga LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I begin by Normal Summoning out my Harmony the Melodious Diva!" The monster wore a brown like dress with brown gloves and boots. She had brown hair as well a green necklace.

 **Harmony the Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"Next I shall set two cards and end my turn." said Yuzu as she started off with confidence.

"Good start." replied Olga. "I am from the Arctic LDS campus and I heard word that you performed the first Pendulum Summon. I am honoured to be playing you."

"Then let's give it our best shot!" replied Yuzu.

"Of course. I studied you and I know you're an entertainment duelist but this field is one of my specialties. What luck that I got."

"Yes." thought Yuzu. "Very weird." Yuzu looked into a CCTV camera; she knew who was watching her through it.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Olga LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" yelled Olga as the blizzard continued. "I summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier!" A purple haired female in a red outfit with long black sleeves appeared. She held two blue shields.

 **Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier ATK: 1700 DEF: 900 Water/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"I now play the Continuous Spell Double Freeze! Once per turn, if I control an Ice Barrier monster which is level four or below then I can Special Summon another Ice Barrier monster from my hand whose level is also level four or below!"

"Rin did say she would be able to quickly get monsters out. She is a Synchro user after all." said Yuzu to herself.

"Appear the Tuner monster, Defender of the Ice Barrier!" An orange fox with blue shards running down its back came to the field.

 **Defender of the Ice Barrier ATK: 200 DEF: 1600 Water/Aqua/Tuner/LVL 2**

"A Tuner. Of course it is." said Yuzu.

"Yuzu. Pendulum Summoning is powerful but Synchro Summoning will reign supreme here! But first I use Dance Princess' effect!"

"An effect?" repeated Shuzo in the stands. "So she isn't going for an instant Synchro Summon."

"Since I control another Ice Barrier monster, I can reveal any amount of Ice Barrier's in my hand to then send that amount of set Spells and Traps on your field, back to your hand!" replied Olga.

"No way!" Yuzu responded.

"I reveal Dewdark of the Ice Barrier and a second Dance Princess! Now I return your two set cards!" Two shards of ice appeared above Yuzu's cards as she went running for an Action Card. The two icicles landed onto her two set cards and Yuzu was forced to read them to her hand. She saw an Action Card just in front of her. "I now Tune Dance Princess with Defender!" yelled Olga.

"Damnit." thought Yuzu. The Action Card got closer.

The green rings appeared and Dance Princess went through as white orbs. "Prepare yourself Yuzu! I Synchro Summon!"

 **4+2=6**

"Appear! Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!" A large blue tiger appeared with golden armoured plating. It had sliver fur running down its spine.

 **Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Water/Beast/Synchro/LVL 6**

"And there it is." said Rin.

"I use his effect! I can return any amount of cards I control back to my hand and this card gains 500 attack points until the end phase!" Yuzu at this point had reached and grabbed the Action Card. However she looked annoyed as it wasn't one she needed. "I return Double Freeze and increase Dewloren's attack!" The card returned to Olga's hand as Tiger powered up.

 **Dewloren ATK: 2500**

Dewloren ran across the icy surface and Yuzu could only watch as the beast leapt onto its back legs and slashed Harmony across the chest. This sent Yuzu rolling across the field.

"YUZU!" yelled Shuzo and the rest of You Show. Rin remained calm on the sidelines.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 – 2900**

"I end my turn." said Olga. "Dewloren's attack returns to normal."

 **Dewloren ATK: 2000**

"Damn." said Yuzu as she got back up. "She is powerful."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 Hand: 5**

 **Olga LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"My turn!" yelled Yuzu as she drew her card. "I will come at you with my summon! I set my Pendulum Scale with scale one DuPre the Melodious Cellist and scale sevenBeethovta the Melodious Maestra!" Both Melodious monsters raised into the air.

 **Dupre 1 - Beethovta 7**

"I Pendulum Summon Bachta the Melodious Maestra!" Bactha was a yellow haired Melodious monster in a black outfit with green boots. She sung as she was summoned.

 **Bachta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 6 - Scale 3**

"Now attack Dewloren!" yelled Yuzu as he Batcha floated into the air and unleashed a loud sound wave from her mouth.

"Don't think so!" Olga saw an Action Card just ahead and she rushed to grab it. As the sound wave got closer to Dewloren, Olga was able to grab it. She rolled on the floor and quickly got back up; she then played it on her duel disk. "I play Blinding Blizzard! I end the battle phase!"

"No!" yelled Yuzu as a blizzard quickly blew in and blocked Batcha's sound wave. Yuzu looked at her two cards in her hand. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

"You're still setting your Traps despite me having another Dance Princess in my hand? Bold." yelled Olga.

"This will be different!" replied Yuzu.

"Let's see, shall we?"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 Hand: 2**

 **Olga LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I draw! I summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!" The figure was a blonde haired male and he wore a dark red outfit.

 **Dewdark of the Ice Barrier ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Water/Aqua/Tuner/LVL 2**

"I play Double Freeze once more and I bring forth my second Princess!" A second one appeared alongside Olga.

 **Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier ATK: 1700 DEF: 900 Water/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"Not again! I play the Trap Melodious Song Break!" said Yuzu. The Trap had a picture of a lightning bolt breaking up a CD. "If you control three or more monsters then I can destroy one monster you control, and then add a Melodious Pendulum monster from my deck with attack equal or less then the destroyed monsters attack! I destroy your Princess!"

"No!" said Olga as her Princess was wiped out in front of her. Yuzu then added a card to her hand.

"You're monster was 1700, so I shall add the 400 attack monster, Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva!" replied Yuzu.

"Very well. I use Dewloren's effect once more! I return cards I control back to my hand and then increase its attack by 500 for each one! I return Double Freeze and Dewdark!" Both cards were added back to Olga's hand and Dewloren powered up.

 **Dewloren ATK: 3000**

"Attack!" roared Olga. Dewloren charged towards Bachta.

"I play Melodious Rhythm Change! I return a Melodious monster from my field back to my hand, and then Special Summon another one from my hand! I return Bactha and bring out Serenade in defence mode!" Bactha glowed and turned into a beam of light which returned to Yuzu's hand. Yuzu then Special Summoned her new monster. Serenade had a half red and green dress and knelled in defence position.

 **Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva ATK: 400 DEF: 1900 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 3**

Dewloren slashed Serenade across the chest and destroyed it. Yuzu sent it to her extra deck.

"Damnit." said Olga. "Dewloren's attack returns to normal once more. I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Dewloren ATK: 2000**

"Yes! Yuzu avoided more damage!" shouted Yuya.

"Yuzu can turn this around!" shouted Ayu. "Don't you think so Rin?" she said as she turned to her.

"Of course." she replied sternly.

"What's wrong Rin?" asked Tatusuya. "Why are you not cheering Yuzu on?"

"It's nothing. I am..." she stuttered.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 Hand: 2**

 **Olga LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"My turn!" yelled Yuzu as she drew. "Now I Pendulum Summon back my two monsters! Return Batcha and Serenade." The Pendulum portal opened and two beams of light shot down onto the field. Yuzu's Pendulum monsters re-entered the stage.

 **Bachta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 6 - Scale 3**

 **Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva ATK: 400 DEF: 1900 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 3**

"Serenades effect! I can treat her as two tributes! I tribute her and bring out my Mozarta!" A shinning light shot from the sky and it hit Serenade. She disappeared and Yuzu's ace monster appeared in all her glory.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"Tribute and Pendulum. Not bad." said Olga.

"Watch this! I use Mozarta's effect to bring back a Melodious monster from my graveyard! Reappear my Harmony!"

 **Harmony the Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"I attack! Go Mozarta!"

"I play my Trap!" yelled Olga. "Sakuretsu Armor activiate!"

"Sakuretsu Armor?!" replied Yuzu. A sliver piece of amour appeared and clamped onto Mozarta.

"I target a monster directing an attack and destroy it!"

"Then I can use my Action Card! Invisibility! I target my Mozarta and it cannot be targeted by your card effects nor is affected by other card effects!"

"At all?!" replied Olga.

"At all!" shouted Yuzu.

"YES!" roared Shuzo from the stands as he stood up. "Mozarta is unaffected while it is on the field!" Sakuretsu Armor cracked up and disappeared. Mozarta continued to attack.

"Graceful Wave!" yelled Yuzu as Mozarta's attack went through, destroying Dewloren. Olga was sent flying across the icy field as she dropped lifepoints.

 **Olga LP: 4000 - 3400**

"Attack directly Harmony!" Harmony floated into the air and rained down several sound wave attacks from her mouth. One of the blasts hit Olga.

 **Olga LP: 3400 – 1800**

"She did it!" yelled Futoshi

"Now end this Batcha!" Harmony floated into the air and launched her vocal attack.

"An Action Card!" said Olga as she saw it. She quickly dived to her right and grabbed the card. Olga then played it in the nick of time as the attack faded before her eyes. "I played another Blinding Blizzard!" Yuzu gritted her teeth with annoyance.

"Damn. Yuzu is still close to winning at least." Ayu spoke.

"We shall see." said Rin.

"What now..." said an annoyed Shuzo.

"I'm not trying to bring the atmosphere down or anything?" replied Rin.

"That is exactly what you are doing." Ayu said.

"I am merely trying to remain cautious. Something I and Yugo never agreed on."

"Look Rin. We want to help you, but if you won't help us then you will only distract Yuzu." shouted back Shuzo. Rin looked irritated by that comment.

"Fine!" Rin replied, as got up and begun to walk off. "Just like Yugo all over again. Careless."

"Rin..." said Tatusuya as she walked off.

"Let her go!" said Ayu. "She wasn't going to cheer for us anyway."

"Go Yuzu!" yelled Futoshi.

Yuzu looked back at her school and scanned across the stands, she saw no Rin. Her eyes lit up with shock and tried to see where she was. "Where did she go?!" shouted Yuzu.

"Don't worry!" replied Shuzo. "She wasn't going to cheer for you anyway!"

"What do you mean?! Did you send her away?!" shouted Yuzu in response.

"She is our guest! She has lost a lot Dad! Give her a break!"

"But she..."

"But nothing! Look guys... I know you wish to support me but... Rin might not be the same as me or Yuya but she deserves to be respected. She is a kind person who I call a friend. She sometimes feels more than that..."

"More than a friend..." said Ayu slowly.

"Regardless, I want her back!" shouted Yuzu.

"I'm so sorry Yuzu!" yelled Shuzo as he had tears in his eyes. He was a passionate as ever. "Kids let's go!" All of You Show ran off and tried to find Rin.

"Are you done?" said Olga. Olga had an Action Card in her hand.

"Damnit! I was distracted." replied Yuzu.

"Yes you were. I play Blizzard Blast! For each monster which was destroyed this turn, you take 400 points of damage!" Yuzu looked up and large snowballs came raining down from the sky. Each one landed around Yuzu as she shielded her eyes from the impact.

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 – 2100**

"I end my turn." said Yuzu. "Come back Rin..." Yuzu thought as she turned her head to the empty seats in the stand where her school were sitting.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuzu LP: 2100 Hand: 0**

 **Olga LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Olga looked at her hand and smirked. "Yuzu this has been fun, but this is where it ends!"

"Ends?!" said Yuzu.

"I Normal Summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!"

 **Dewdark of the Ice Barrier ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Water/Aqua/Tuner/LVL 2**

"Why Normal Summon that again? You don't have any other monsters?"

"To Synchro Summon of course." Olga replied back sarcastically.

"But you have no other monsters?"

"Not at the moment, but thanks to the Spell Card, Synchro Appearance Change, I will!" Yuzu looked surprised.

"What is that?!"

"Synchro Appearance Change brings back a Synchro monster from my graveyard but I have to bring it back with either a level less and its effects negate! It comes back as a level five! Now return my Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!" The tiger reappeared on the field and roared loudly and proudly.

 **Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Water/Beast/Synchro/LVL 5**

"Level five? What has she got in store?" thought Yuzu. "Can... can I do this?!"

"I tune Dewloren with Dewdark!" Dewloren lifted into the air and went through the Sychro rings that Dewdark had provided.

 **5+2=7**

"Prepare Yuzu! Appear level seven! Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal!" A beast made of purple ice appeared. He had green skin under the ice and had a long icy tail which he stood up on.

 **Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000 Water/Aqua/Synchro/LVL 7**

"She tuned her Synchro monster... amazing." said Yuzu, in awe at the summon.

"Now attackHarmony!" yelled Olga as Narwhal went in for an attack. "And don't think about using any Action Cards! When Narwhal attacks and an opponent activates a Trap or Spell in response, that card is negated and I then destroy it!"

"No!" shouted Yuzu as her monster was destroyed. Narwhal slammed into Harmony who was sent flying backwards.

 **Yuzu LP: 2100 - 1000**

Olga saw an Action Card near her and played it. "I play another Blizzard Blast! You take 400 points of damage!" Another snowball come from the sky and hit Yuzu. She went rolling backwards. "Due to Narwhal's effect, if you take effect damage, you take it once more! Meaning it is doubled!"

"Damnit!" Yuzu went landing into the snow as she dropped lifepoints.

 **Yuzu LP: 1000 - 200**

Yuzu slowly got back up and stared at Olga. "Damn... Damnit." she thought. "How can I turn this around... no Yuya... no one else..." Olga at this point had picked up one more Action Card.

"I play the Action Card, Mystical Switcher! I banish a Spell Card from my hand to then add a Trap from my deck or a Trap to get a Spell. I banish my Double Freeze and add the Trap Synchro Double Force!"

 **Outside the Arena**

Shuzo and the kids were looking around the duel arena. There were numerous crowds walking and enjoying the duels on show. There was a huge water fountain in the middle, surrounded by benches and other stalls selling Miami Championship goods. Everyone came together around the fountain.

"Did you find her?" asked Shuzo as he put his hands on his knees, out of breath.

"No." said Ayu.

"Did we scare her off?" asked Futoshi.

"I don't know." said Tatusuya. "But I don't think Yuzu can last much longer. Last time I checked in on her duel via my duel disk, she was close to losing."

As the four were still catching their breath, they could hear a loud noise. It sounded like Rin's D-Wheel.

"Rin?!" shouted Shuzo. "She's driving away!" The duel arena was close to a main road and the four quickly begun to run towards the sound.

They reached the side of the road and could see the white D-Wheel coming towards them. The group tried to wave her down.

"Rin! RIN!" they all screamed. They waved as hard and as fast as they could. Rin saw the four and begun to slow down. She pulled into the side of the road and took of her helmet. She shook her hair and looked at the four.

"What is it?" she said.

"Rin. We are sorry!" Shuzo said.

"You said you didn't want me. Don't worry. I know what that is like." she said. "I'm quite good at it."

"Rin, we made a mistake!" said Ayu.

"Yeah we forgot about your past... were used to Yuya and Yuzu. We got caught up in the winning atmosphere." said Tatusuya.

"We don't care if you do not celebrate or anything!" added Futoshi.

"Hm." Rin looked at the four. "I accept your apology but..."

"But what?!" replied a hurried Shuzo.

"I will say once we get back to the stadium. Let's go!" shouted Rin as she ran off with the four.

 **Arena**

Yuzu was standing before Olga as she was on the verge of victory. She beamed down at Yuzu as the snow continued to fall from the sky. Old

"I end my turn with my set Trap card!" said Olga. "You get one more turn."

"I guess there not coming back." said Yuzu as she looked sadly at the empty seats.

" _YUZU!"_ shouted a bunch of voices. Yuzu turned around and saw Rin running back into the stadium with the others following.

"Rin! Dad! Ayu, Futoshi, Tatusuya!" replied Yuzu in an excited but surprised fashion.

"Yuzu I am sorry!" said Rin.

"You're... you're sorry?! But why?"

"I haven't been myself. I have been missing Yugo. I always support him and I wanted to support you but... I just couldn't show it... to many flashbacks to Yugo. You supported me and now it's my turn! Win this duel! "

"Rin... thank you." Yuzu said as she looked at her school cheering her on. "Ok Olga. Let's finish this. Hope you're watching somewhere Yuya."

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuzu LP: 400 Hand: 0**

 **Olga LP: 1800 Hand: 1**

"But even then... I don't think I have anything in my deck to turn this around. I know I have Tribute and Pendulum but..."

"You will need more than that to beat me!" Olga replied to Yuzu. Yuzu looked at Olga and then at her deck.

"Yuzu!" shouted Rin. "You can do this!" Yuzu turned around again and saw Rin. Her bracelet was glowing in a green light which came from the green gem. Rin noticed this and looked surprised as well.

"What is going on?!" said Yuzu. She looked at her bracelet and it then glowed in a pink colour. "What... what is this?!" Yuzu's deck then begun to glow with pink light. Yuzu looked at it. "What now?"

Rin's bracelet then shot its green light to Yuzu's deck. It then glowed with green and pink light. At that point Yuzu and Rin's eyes glowed into pink and gold aura respectively. The two then closed their eyes and when they reopened them, they were floating in a blue sky with them looking at each other. Their eyes were back to normal. The girls looked around with shock and then at each other.

"What is going on Rin?!" said Yuzu as shocked as you could get.

"I have no idea!" Both girls then held up their bracelets as they continued to glow.

"Rin... I can feel your power. It's... it's coming to me?" Yuzu said. "I don't know or why... but I feel it."

"Yes I feel it too. Take it Yuzu. Take the power and win this duel!" said Rin as she fist pumped towards Yuzu. Yuzu and Rin both nodded to each other and quickly they were back in reality. They both returned to normal in shock back on the field.

"What... what was that." said Yuzu as she looked at Rin. Yuzu looked at her and Rin nodded back. Yuzu smirked as she placed her hand onto the top card of her deck, ready to draw. "Thank you Rin. Be with me. Draw!" yelled Yuzu. A streak of green light appeared as she drew her card.

Yuzu looked at her hand and she could not believe it. "How... how did I get this?!"

Yuzu's drawn card showed a monster card with a certain word written into the text. "Tuner." Yuzu looked at it. "How... how did I draw a Tuner?"

"TUNER?!" shouted Olga.

"Tuner?!" shouted You Show bar Rin. She smirked. She knew exactly what had happened. Somehow she had felt it.

"This is Rin's power... then that must mean? No way." Yuzu clicked her duel disk's touch screen and looked at her extra deck zone. There she saw a monster, she smiled with excitement and confidence. "Time to win this! " Yuzu stood with her Mozarta and Batcha in front of her. She smiled. "Now I Normal Summon Flat the Melodious Tuner!" A white dressed young female with blonde hair appeared. She wore yellow boots and held a staff with musical notes engraved on it. Everyone was in shock.

 **Flat the Melodious Tuner ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Light/Fairy/Tuner/LVL 1**

"It is true!" yelled everyone in You Show. Olga was shocked as well. Rin smirked.

"She... she didn't have a Tuner monster?!" Shuzo shouted.

"Well she might have had a helping hand." said Rin with a confident tone.

"But wait... does that mean..." said Ayu.

"No. She can't?! Does Yuzu know Synchro Summoning?!" Shuzo said.

"It doesn't matter if you can Synchro!" shouted Olga. "I play the continuous Trap, Synchro Double Force! If I control a Synchro monster which used a Synchro monster as Synchro Material, then it cannot be destroyed in battle and I take no damage from attacks involving it!" Narwhal glowed as a green barrier protected it.

"No problem! Time for my Synchro debut!" shouted Yuzu. "I tune my Flat with Batcha!" Flat flew into the air and turned into green rings as Batcha followed and became white orbs. "Time to put on a show! Sing with all your might! Appear! Level seven, Beach the Melodious Maestra!"

 **6+1=7**

A blonde haired woman with her hair tied up appeared. She wore a purple dress with silver stars across it. She shinned onto the stage. Her shinning light glowed into the eyes of audience as they were all caught by this new monster.

 **Beach the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Synchro/LVL 7**

"How's that for a monster!" said Yuzu as she had her fist clenched with confidence. Before I show her off, I use Mozarta's effect to bring back a Melodious monster from my graveyard! Return Harmony!"

 **Harmony the Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

Olga looked annoyed. "What good will that do?! You're prolonging the inevitable."

"This is why! When Beach is Synchro Summoned, I can tribute as many other Special Summoned monsters I control and then destroy that many face up cards you control!"

"No way!" said Olga. She began running for an Action Card.

"Be gone Mozarta and Harmony!" Both monsters were tributed in a burst of light and both of Olga's two cards were destroyed. Her Narwhal and continuous Trap were now gone. "End this Beach!" shouted Yuzu as her monster begun to sing and several purple musical notes came out of her mouth. They headed straight towards Olga. Olga looked as the attack hit her one by one and she was sent flying across the field.

 **Olga LP: 1800 – 0 Yuzu Wins**

Olga landed in the snow as the audience all begun to cheer.

"SHE DID IT!" shouted Shuzo as the Action Field faded away. Everyone including Rin got up and cheered from their seats.

Yuzu and Olga had reached each other in the centre of the field. They shook hands as they smiled at each other. "Well done Yuzu." said Olga.

"Thanks. That was a good duel." Both went separate ways and Yuzu and the others then reunited on the field. The You Show kids and Shuzo all had an excitable look.

"Where did you get that power from?!" said Shuzo. "You didn't have that before?"

"It was amazing!" shouted Ayu.

"I don't know. But somehow Rin gave me the power." Yuzu looked at her bracelet with the rest of You Show looking at Rin. Rin and Yuzu smiled at each other.

 **LDS Control Room**

Reiji was staring at the screen of Yuzu's duel. He had just witnessed Yuzu making a Synchro and Tuner monster. He tapped the rails from the platform and he was smirking.

"The decision to let them into the tournament was well justified. I must take them as Lancers anyway but by doing this, I can see what power they truly hold in battle and it seems they could be mighty assets. I was wrong to ignore them after taking their items." A loud siren went off and a female voice could be heard from the loudspeakers.

 _ALERT ALERT ALERT_

Reiji looked at the staff below. "What is it?!"

"Sir. We have found Yuya Sakkai. Our cameras have picked him up in the park." Reiji looked at the giant screen in front of him and it was Yuya wandering around in the park. He looked helpless and lost.

 **Park**

Yuya was at the park and night had rolled in. Yuya had spent all day following his Odd-Eyes.

"Odd-Eyes... what are you trying to tell me? I feel this is the place you want me..." said Yuya as he looked down at his card. Just then a loud noise could be heard and Yuya looked around. "What is it?!"

Yuya could hear another dragon roaring in the night sky and there, right before him a green portal opened from thin air. "No way..." said Yuya. The green portal then begun to turn slowly as a male in a white jumpsuit walked through. He had blue and yellow hair which went in opposite directions to each other. He was holding a card which glowed.

"I found you." the figure said. "Now tell me where Rin is." Yuya looked on with his whole body on edge. He stared and the figures face looked just like Yuya's. Just who was it this time Yuya was wondering.

 **A/N**

So yes. Yuzu Synchros! Thanks to the power of Rin. I chose to use the word Tuner in the name as you can tune musical instruments and flat is one of the names associated with it.

Now I had Olga use Ice Barriers for a few reasons. First her deck in the show had no effects other than her Synchro and I didn't want to waste time and make effects for them. Ice Barriers are wintery like Olga and use Synchros. I did use one of her monsters though in Narwahl.

 **Tobias97** \- Thanks as ever. It does mean a lot.

 **Firebolt-The Blazing Saint –** Hi and thanks for reading. Well Shingo has lost all his duels so far but he will be getting more chances soon. He is a good duelist and it should be shown.

 **Guest 1 –** Academia have no idea what the others look like, hence why the searching takes a long time. Three years and only Yuto and Ruri's bracelet so far.

Himika didn't see Yuya as their paths haven't crossed before. I will touch upon this in later chapters but Himkia, thanks to being undercover at LDS, was able to find Yuya via Reiji and alert Academia but Academia do not wish to act yet since Reiji is smart and powerful.

 **Guest 2 –** Well Yugo is here! But about Ruri and the others, I am honest with my stories so people can make judgement if they wish to continue reading. I have a plan on who comes back and who appears where, neither Ruri nor the others girls will be appearing just yet. Maybe in 7 or 8 chapter's time for the next Yu-girl bar Yuzu/Rin. Sorry if this disappointed you but this arc is about the Miami Championship.

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Yuzu**

 **Flat the Melodious Tuner ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Light/Fairy/Tuner/LVL 1**

If you control a face up Special Summoned monster you can Special Summon it from the hand or graveyard. Banish it once it leaves the field if you use this effect.

 **Beach the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Synchro/LVL 7**

On the turn this card is Synchro Summoned: You can tribute Special Summoned monsters you control (expect this card) to destroy up to as many face up cards your opponent controls.

Went this card battles, half the ATK of the monster it battles until the end of the battle phase.

 **Melodious Song Break/Trap**

If your opponent controls three or more monsters, target one of them and destroy it. Then you can add one Melodious Pendulum monster from your deck with ATK equal or less then the destroyed monsters ATK.

 **Olga**

 **Double Freeze/Continuous Spell**

If you control a level four or below Ice Barrier monster then you can special summon one level four or below Ice Barrier from your hand once per turn.

 **Synchro Double Force/Continuous Trap**

Target one Synchro monster you control which used a Synchro monster as material, it cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no damage from battles involving it.

 **Synchro Appearance Change/Spell**

Special Summon one Synchro monster from your graveyard with its effects negated and its level reduced by one.

 **Action Cards**

 **Blizzard Blast**

For each monster which was destroyed this turn, your opponent takes 400 points of damage.

 **Mystical Switcher**

Activate one of these effects.

Banish one Spell from your hand and add a Trap from your deck.

Banish one Trap from your hand and add a Spell from your deck.


	33. Reunion

**A/N Just a reminder this fanfic uses Anime card effects.**

Yuzu and the others were outside the duel stadium. They were waiting for Gongenzaka's match which started in an hour to start. Yuzu was looking around the site with her head moving around at a fast pace. Rin noticed Yuzu fidgeting.

"I'm sure Yuya will return soon." said Rin.

"How do we know that?" said Yuzu. "What if he is in trouble?"

"Look Yuzu." said Shuzo as he tried to reassure her. "Yoko is looking for Yuya. I am sure he will ok." Yuzu continued to look anxious but a bright light appeared from below. She looked down and saw her bracelet glowing.

"It's glowing again!" shouted Yuzu. Rin's bracelet also begun to glow. Rin looked surprised at it.

"Mine too..." she said.

"This glowed last time you and that Ruri girl appeared near me... is she or anyone else who looks like us nearby?" asked Yuzu.

"I don't know... but I feel it's pointing us in that direction." Rin pointed northwards.

"Yes, I feel the same Rin." replied Yuzu.

"Wait girls!" said Shuzo. "You don't know how these things work."

"If we don't see, we won't know!" shouted Yuzu as she ran off along with Rin. Shuzo tried to stop them, but he knew he couldn't.

 **Park**

"Who... who are you?!" said Yuya.

"I'm Yugo and you kidnapped Rin!"

"Yugo? Rin's friend. She is our friend as well."

"Where is she?" Yugo yelled.

"Look, just-"

"NO enough! I shall save her!" Yugo had a circular blue duel disk which was the same as Rin's. The duel disk was designed to connect to a D-Wheel but since Rin had the one the two childhood friends built, he had to wear it as a normal duel disk. He activated it and two blades of green appeared. "Let's duel!"

"Fine! Let's see if this cools you down!" said Yuya as his red duel disk activated with yellow blade.

"Duel!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall begin this then!" shouted Yuya. "I set my Pendulum Scale!"

"Penduwhat scale?!" replied Yugo.

"He doesn't know about Pendulum. Just like Rin..." said Yuya to himself.

"Rin?! I Knew you had her!" shouted Yugo as he pointed at his counterpart.

"I told you! She's our frien-"

"Enough!" Yugo continued to shout.

"Fine! I set scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn!" Yuya slammed the two cards onto his duel disk and the words "Pendulum" appeared in rainbow letters on his blade. The numbers "1" and "8" appeared underneath each one.

 **Stargazer 1 – Unicorn 8**

"What on earth is this?" thought Yugo as he looked into the sky and saw the Pendulum beacons to either side of Yuya.

"I can Special Summon monsters between levels three to seven! Appear!" Yuya pointed into the sky and the Pendulum portal appeared. Yuya's pendant begun to light up in a bright blue light. "I Pendulum Summon my number one monster! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A red aura shot from the sky and Odd-Eyes appeared. It spun around on the field and unleashed a loud roar directly at Yugo. Yugo's clothes all rattled in the shock of the roar.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7/Pendulum Scale – 4**

Yugo stared at the monster for a second. "Cool dragon." he said in awe.

"I set a card face down." said Yuya. "Yugo, wasn't it?"

"IT'S YUGO!" he replied. "YUGO!"

"I said tha... whatever, we have Rin and-"

"I will not let you harm her!" Yugo interrupted once more. Yuya looked annoyed at him as he was losing his patience with Yugo butting in.

"I end my turn." said Yuya as he tried to hold on with his ever growing temper.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall teach you for messing around with Rin! Time to show this dimension a power which has never been seen before!"

"You mean Synchro?" asked Yuya.

"Ye..bu...yes." said Yugo. He was caught out by Yuya's knowledge. "How do you know? I have crossed to other dimensions thanks to my dragon; they have no knowledge of Synchro!"

"Rin came here and bought her power to this dimension. I dueled her before but you have a dragon?! How did you cross dimensions?"

"None of that matters! I know your lying about Rin! I draw!" yelled Yugo as he drew his card at a fast pace. "If I control no monsters then Speedroid Terrortop can be Special Summoned to the field!" Numerous red spinning tops appeared in a snake like tail pattern. Each one had a yellow spike on the top and two blades on either side.

 **Speedroid Terrortop ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/LVL 3**

"Now come on out Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" A blue pyramid with red eyes on its different panels appeared.

 **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice ATK: 300 DEF: 1500 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I tune these two!" Both monsters rose into the air and Tri-Eyed Dice broke up and became several green rings. Terrortop went through them.

"Here it comes." said Yuya.

"Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level six! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

 **3+3=6**

A blue like toy appeared on the field with a huge front spear. It glowed on the field.

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600 Wind/Machine/Synchro/LVL 6**

"I use his effect. I can banish a Speedroid from my grave to hit you with 500 points of damage! I banish my Terrortop!" A blue beam appeared in front of Kendama. The beam was shot in front of Yuya. He shielded himself from the blast.

 **Yuya LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Quick damage." thought Yuya. "He isn't messing around."

"I play the SpellSynchro Blast Wave! While I control a Synchro monster, I can destroy a card you control! I don't know what this Pendulum nonsense is, but I take out your dragon!" A blue beam shot out of the Spell Card and destroyed Odd-Eyes. "Now attack directly Kendama!"

"Don't think so! I play the Continuous Trap, Performapal Pinch Helper! I negate a direct attack and then I Special Summon a Performapal from my deck with 800 or less attack points, its effects are however negated! I bring out Performapal Kaleidoscorpin defence mode!" A red scorpion appeared with a two shields for hands and it wore a top hat. Due to a replay occurring, Yugo stopped his monster.

 **Performapal Kaleidoscorp ATK: 100 DEF: 2300 Light/Insect/Pendulum/LVL 6**

"Fine." said Yugo annoyed. "I end my turn." Yugo's blue duel disk begun to glow. It was his extra deck section. Yugo looked at it. "I hear you Clear Wing. Soon." he said.

"Clear Wing? Is that your dragon?"

"Yes it is. Why?"

"I can feel my dragon too. It lead me here." said Yuya.

"Mine bought me here! It allows me to cross dimensions! I have seen many weird worlds and this one is no different."

"So that explains how you got here. Reiji said the portals had stopped opening up at random and now only he can open them at will from this side. This is the Tribute Dimension!"

"Tribute?! But you use Pendulum?" replied Yugo.

"Yes. Before all this happened, we had Tribute Summoning then Pendulum. Then we had all the summons available. Please let's end this pointless duel!"

"You can have all the summons but that will not stop from my getting to Rin!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya LP: 3500 Hand: 1**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"Pointless talking to you." said Yuya. "Draw!" Yuya placed the card into his hand. "Let me show you the power of Pendulums! I can bring back Pendulum monsters from my extra deck!"

"Extra deck?!"

"You have a lot to learn about this dimension Yugo!"

"IT'S YU-oh... you said it right." Yugo said but he quickly snapped back into the heat of the duel with a serious look on his face.

"Return my Odd-Eyes!" A red aura shot down from the sky and Yuya's ace reappeared.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7/Pendulum Scale – 4**

"I attack with Odd-Eyes! Go!" Odd-Eyes unleashed a dark beam from his mouth as it jumped high into the air.

"I use Tri-Eyed Dice's effect in my graveyard! I banish it to negate your attack!"

"Don't think so! I play the Quick-Play Spell Card from my hand, No Performance!" Yuya sent the card from his hand to the graveyard. "If you use a monster effect during my turn, I can negate it." Tri-Eyed Dice was negated and Odd-Eyes continued to attack. The attack destroyed Kendama with ease. "If this card destroys a level five or higher monster, the damage is doubled!" Yugo stood as he flinched in pain as he dropped lifepoints.

 **Yugo LP: 4000 – 3400**

"Your dragon isn't half bad." said Yugo as he smirked.

"Then why not bring yours out!" shouted Yuya. He also smirked. Yuya's eyes begun to turn into a tint of red, it was almost as if Yuya wasn't in control. "I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya LP: 3500 Hand: 0**

 **Yugo LP: 3400 Hand: 3**

"I don't know why... but I feel the same urge. I draw!" Yugo looked at his hand. "Perfect. I play Foolish Burial and send a monster from my deck to the grave! I send my Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke!" Yugo sent it into the graveyard slot on his duel disk. "Now appear Speedroid Double Yoyo!" Two giant wheels with black spikes appeared. It had a sliver frame in-between.

 **Speedroid Double Yoyo ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Wind/Machine/LVL 4**

"I can Special Summon one level three or lower Speedroid monster from my graveyard upon this cards Normal Summon! Appear Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke!"

"That's why you used Foolish Burial!" responded Yuya.

"It was indeed!" said Yugo as a humanoid figure appeared holding a staff. He wore a long red cape and a black uniform.

 **Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

"Another Tuner." said Yuya. "Here it comes I guess."

"Yes. Here it comes! I tune my level four Double Yoyo with level three Den-Den Daiko Duke!"

 **4+3=7**

Yuya watched in awe as the summoning commenced. It seemed different than the others. It seemed more colourful and it excited Yuya. Yugo begun to chant.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level seven! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" A blue beam shot from the sky and a mighty dragon flew out. It was a white bodied dragon with blue markings. It had green lit up wings. It unleashed a loud screech upon its summon, the monster glowed.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

Yuya looked at the monster and his pendant shinned. "So that's your beast." Yuya's eyes glowed slightly redder.

"Yes... yes it is." replied back Yugo. Both Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing looked at each other and begun snarling. The growls between the two got more and more as both Yuya and Yugo shut their eyes. The silence around the park was obvious. The wind didn't even make any noise as the boys were somehow charging up with something.

"We..." said Yuya slowly.

"Shall..." added Yugo.

"Return and become one." both said at the same time. "We shall return to our true forms. This world shall burn." Yugo and Yuya opened their eyes at the same time and Yuya's red eyes had become full blown. The red burned into his eyes.

Yugo's eyes were covered in pure blue. His eyes and Yuya's locked together. The rage was as pure as you could get.

"We shall become one with our true forms reborn." said Yugo. "You shall merge with me!"

"No. You shall merge with me once more. I am your leader!"

"I shall replace you!" Yugo replied. Yuya made a small laughter noise and smirked.

"You do not have the power that I do." Yuya snapped back.

"You failed us! You made us lose to the angels!" said a pure angry Yugo. "I play Monster Reborn! Hi-Speedroid Kendama, return to fight alongside me!" Yugo's Synchro monster returned to the field.

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600 Wind/Machine/Synchro/LVL 6**

"I use Kendama's effect! But I negate it with Clear Wing!" Clear Wing unleashed a loud road as he powered up in sliver energy, Kendama was then destroyed. "When a level five or high monster activates a card effect, I can negate the effect and destroy the monster! Then my dragon gains the attack points of that monster!"

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 4700**

Yuya smirked. "You were always a bold character."

"Now I attack!" Clear Wing flew into the air and a green force field appeared in front of it. The dragon slammed down hard onto Yuya's Odd-Eyes. Yuya smiled as his monster was destroyed.

"I send my face up Performapal Pinch Helper to the graveyard, the damage I take is halved!"

 **Yuya LP: 3500 - 2400**

"Damn you!" shouted Yugo. "I end my turn."

"Now it's time to show you why I am the strongest."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya LP: 2400 Hand: 0**

 **Yugo LP: 3400 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" yelled Yuya.

" _Yuya"_ A woman's voice could be heard screaming out his name. It was Yoko. She was slowly coming into the park. She saw the body of Yuya with his cape showing him up quite clearly. Yoko ran in and she screamed out Yuya's name, Yuya however didn't respond. "Yuya?! It's me!"

"It seems we have a guest." said Yugo. Yuya looked at Yoko and his burning red eyes stared right into Yoko.

"YUYA?!"

"I do not recognise that name. He is merely a creation." Yuya replied.

"Who... what are you?!" Yoko said with a stutter. She was becoming horrified. "It's me! Yuya!" Yuya then clenched his head with a quick snap, as if Yuya was fighting back.

"Mom...?" said Yuya slowly. Yuya was looking at her with a more concerned look. He had his hands covering his head with fear. His body was shaking.

"Yes. It's me!"

"NO!" Yuya shook his head. Be gone!" Yuya roared into the sky. The shockwave of the scream was so loud that it sent Yoko flying across the park. Yoko landed on her back with a heavy hit. As soon as she landed she was in pain. She tried to get up, but could do only slowly. When she got into a position to stand up, her body filled with pain and she fell back down.

"Yu...Yuya...?" Yoko slowly tried to get up again but once more she fell back onto her back. "What is going on...?" She then fainted on the ground.

"I play Performance Hurricane! I send monsters you control back to your hand X the amount of Performapals I control! I control one, my Kaleidoscorp!" A dark green hurricane blew out of the card and it caught Clear Wing. The monster was blasted away.

"Damn you!"

"I was the leader and for a reason. You follow ME! I am the strongest! I Pendulum Summon back myself!" Yuya's Pendulum reopened and his dragon appeared once more.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7/Pendulum Scale – 4**

"Now I attack you directly!" Odd-Eyes leapt into the air and rained down another dark blast. It hit Yugo and sent flying backwards.

 **Yugo LP: 3400 – 900**

Yugo got slowly up and smirked back at Yuya. "You are indeed strong. Back in the original world, you did indeed lead us. But you lead us to defeat to the angels! I shall take the role and lead us to our goal."

"Hm." laughed Yuya. "You will need the Pendulum power then, it was the key to use merging. You see... I am the strongest! Yuya put out both of his hands as he gloated.

"So that's what happened when we battled! Your clash with that pink headed angel... you both formed a new energy called Pendulum!" Yugo replied.

"As I said, only the strongest could do that!" Yuya replied. "I end my turn. Soon our rebirth will begin! Don't you want that?!"

"Not with my defeat! You shall serve me!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya LP: 2400 Hand: 0**

 **Yugo LP: 900 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" yelled Yugo as he let off a shock wave while drawing. Yuya's cape rattled in the blast but he remained calm and smirked. "First I shall wipe out your field! Raigeki!" Dark clouds rolled in over the bright daylight sky and rumbling could be heard. A strike of thunder from the clouds appeared and destroyed both of Yuya's monsters. He gritted his teeth.

"Damn you." said Yuya.

"Time to end this! I play the Spell Card Stardust Shimmer! I banish monsters from my graveyard whose level add up to a selected Dragon Synchro monster in my graveyard, and then I can return it to the field! I banish level four Double Yoyo and level three Den-Den Daiko Duke! I return myself!" A green portal appeared from the sky and Clear Wing reappeared.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I shall end this! Direct attack!" Clear Wing charged up for an attack.

"Then I play my Trap-" Yuya could hear someone as he spoke. He stopped along with Yugo. The duel was paused.

" _Yuya!"_ Yuya looked around and he saw Yuzu with Rin running at them. "Yuya!" Both Yuya and Yugo looked at them and their expressions turned to anger.

"Them!" shouted Yuya.

"The angels..." added Yugo.

As Yuzu and Rin got closer, they quickly saw the other male with Yuya. Yuzu stopped and Rin did also, she however placed her hand over her mouth.

"No... it can't be.." said Rin with utter surprise.

"It can't be?" said Yuzu as she looked at Yugo and then back to Rin. "Is that?"

"Yes. That... that is Yugo." Rin said. Rin walked slowly towards the duel field, they seemed unaware of the boy's different coloured eyes. "Yugo... is that you?" Yugo slowly focused in on her.

"Ri... Rin?" he slowly said. Yugo then snapped back his head and held his head in pain. His eyes clenched together. "NO!" he shouted.

"Yugo what's wrong?" asked Rin. Yuzu ran up to where Rin was standing.

"Yuya?! Are you okay?" Yuya and Yugo looked at the two with their coloured eyes and the girls were shocked.

"What on earth?!" said the two at once, they had to take a step back through shock.

"The angels..." said Yugo.

"You are the enemy!" Yuya added.

"Angels?" said Yuzu.

"What is this?!" shouted Rin. At that point both Yuzu and Rin's bracelet lit up and the pink and green lights from each bracelet covered across the field.

"NO!" shouted Yuya as it covered both the park.

"Not now!" Yugo said. "We must become one!" The light begun to the fill park and it eventually hit the boys. The pink light hit Yuya while the green hit Yugo. Both boys shielded their eyes as the light begun to surround them. They both fell to their knees while holding their heads.

"We shall resurrect as one!" said Yuya as the boys collapsed and the duel field faded. Yuzu and Rin were unable to see what was happening and had to shield their eyes as well.

The light faded and Yuzu as well as Rin saw the boys on the floor. They both jumped in shock.

"YUYA!" shouted Yuzu.

"YUGO!" shouted Rin.

Both the girls ran to their respective boy and knelt down. They both shook the boys hard, back and forth while still shouting their names. After several shakes, the boys faces begun to move. It was like they were waking up.

Yuya's eyes begun to open up first and he could see Yuzu above him. His eyes were blurry and a few seconds later, he saw her in clear vision. "Yu...Yuzu." he said. He slowly got up on his rear and was sitting on the ground. He looked around and saw Yuzu as well as Rin. "What... what happened." Yuya then looked at Yugo beside him. He jumped in shock.

"Yuya... don't you remember?!" said Yuzu.

"Yes. This guy was who my dragon was leading to!"

"No... your eyes... you said something about-"

"My eyes?" question Yuya as if he didn't remember. Yuzu smiled.

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

Beside Yuya and Yuzu was Rin and Yugo. Yugo was still unconscious. Rin had her hand over her head, as if she was embarrassed. She had every reason to be. Yugo was sleeping and snoring.

"Not again!" said Rin as she leaned over. "Wake up dummy!" Rin kicked Yugo's backside with her white and pink boots. She had an even more embarrassed look on her face. "Wake up!"

Yugo was rolled over due to the force of the kick and he woke up with a snap. "Who! What?!" he said. He looked around and saw Rin. "Ri-RIN!" Yugo got up and quickly leapt to grab her.

"How many times!" said Rin as she sidestepped and Yugo fell face down into the park soil. Yugo got up and shook himself down.

"Rin... Rin. I finally found you!" Yugo then saw Yuya and Yuzu behind her. Yugo pulled Rin behind him. "Be careful Rin, this guy kidnapped you!" Yugo activated his duel disk once more.

"No you idiot. He didn't." Rin grabbed Yugo's arm and pulled it down. His duel disk deactivated.

"But.. but...what?!"

"Yugo... I accidentally crossed dimensions. I have been looked after by these two. Yuzu and Yuya."

"Yuzu... and Yuya?" he said with a thinking tone. Yuzu stepped forward.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." she said. Yuya also walked forward.

"Er... ok. Sorry for the misunderstanding." he said. Yugo looked at Rin and back to Yuzu. He kept looking back and forth with utter confusion. "Rin did you clone yourself?!"

"What have I told you about thinking before you speak?" Rin rammed her first on top of Yugo's head as a punishment. Yuzu innocently smiled as she tried to ride the awkward situation. "We don't know why we look the same..." said Rin. "You have a lot to catch up on." Yuya stepped forward.

"Hi. Sorry for the misunderstanding." said Yuya. Yugo looked at Yuya's open hand and looked back at him. He opened his hand and shook it.

"No problem. You are a mighty fine looking guy. Well you do look like me!" said Yugo. Rin once again looked furious at Yugo. Yuzu and Rin then noticed something and looked away from the boys.

As Yuya and Yugo let their hands go, both boys eyes lit up as they stared at each other. "Soon. Brother." they both thought.

"YUYA!" yelled Yuzu. Yuya and Yugo quickly snapped back, she saw Yoko on the floor. "It's your mom!"

"What?!" shouted Yuya. Yuya ran over to Yuzu and saw Yoko on the floor. "NO!" he yelled. Rin and Yugo could only look on.

 **A/N** Ok so the boys were dragons in their former lives and this is why they refer to their dragons as "myself" sometimes and I placed another big plot point in there about the two... wonder if you saw it.

Thanks for the reviews and everything else.

 **FurySong** – Yugo isn't controlled by Academia... yet... or maybe... *sniggers*

 **D3lph0xL0v3r** – When Ruri and her become as close as Rin and Yuzu.

 **Tobias97** – Yugo's time without Rin will be explained soon.

 **ImageGirl-Li'Chan** – Thanks for the review and yeah Rin with Yuzu is about their close relationship... it will only get more and more. The girls have a sort of berserk mode, I have shown it before when their eyes go a different colour... almost like they relived their past lives.

 **Princess Amanda The Third** – As Dennis said. Academia is everywhere.

 **O.C Card**

 **Yuya**

 **No Performance/Quick-Play Spell**

If your opponent activates a monster effect during your turn, negate the effect.


	34. Plans

**A/N There was an error on this site where updates were not sent out. I posted one chapter (33) and you might not have seen it. It was quite an important one.**

 **Academia**

Leo was sat on his throne with a green machine behind him. Several cards fell from the sky and into the machine. Leo had several holographic screens around him. Each one showed a vivid live feed of the XYZ dimension which had fallen to Academia.

Smoke and flames could be seen in each screen. Leo smiled at each one and the screens faded away. He knew he was getting exactly what he wanted. Next screens appeared of Academia students in blue uniforms. They were carding helpless XYZ duelists with a huge smirk on their faces.

The Academia students each clicked buttons on their duel disks with a scary grin; the XYZ duelist who had lost would change into purple light and get sealed into a card. As Leo watched, a loud double knock could be heard on the throne room door.

Leo stood up and the holographic screens faded. "Enter." said Leo. The large two doors opened and Dennis, Leo's right hand man entered. "Dennis." said Leo with a firm tone. Dennis walked forward and knelt in front of Leo.

"Professor."

"What is it Dennis?" said Leo with slight annoyance as he sat down.

"I am sorry to disturb, but I have your latest report on XYZ, direct from the front lines." said Dennis.

"Go on." said Leo as he put his fist under his chin.

"While a small group of remnants exist, the non XYZ duelists are mostly sealed."

"And the Resistance?"

"We have eliminated at least ninety percent of their bases. The Obelisk Blue along with the Obelisk Force is slowly reducing the numbers." Leo slammed his fist onto his throne. Dennis jumped at this.

"Not good enough! I want them gone! Tell the commander to step up his act!" replied Leo.

"Y... yes sir! Of course."

"Tell him to take the Ra Yellows as well. They are next in line to be promoted to the front lines. Take them for experience. "

"But sir..." Dennis said with a nervous tone. "The Commander said no one can go expect Obelisk Blue... he would just send them back.

"Tell him it is a direct order. No one goes above my head. Commander Ryo gets results but no one is above me."

"Ye... Yes of course sir." said Dennis as he got up but remained bowing as he walked backwards.

"What of Yuri and Serena?" asked Leo. Dennis paused with fright.

"Yuri is back in Ritual. He has been unable to find Yuzar, and Serena was in the XYZ dimension until yesterday. She has since returned and awaiting her next move. Unlike Yuri, she needs guidance from you sir."

"Well that is no surprise, I am the closest thing to a father to her. Tell her to also head to Ritual. I need the bracelet there. This Ray girl is her counterpart. Yuri gained this intel."

"Sir." said Dennis as he bowed. "Glory on the Academia."

"Glory on the Academia." said Leo in response. Dennis left the room. Leo sat down and a holographic screen appeared. It was an old man with long white hair. He wore a long black outfit.

"Doctor." said Leo. The Doctor put his fists into the Fusion Summoning pose.

"Glory on the Academia." said the Doctor. Leo rolled his eyes. "I am humbled."

"What is the status on Sora Shiunin? You have had him for a week now. Tribute will be missing him."said Leo.

"He has been completely and utterly brainwashed to serve you and no one else. The parasite which resides in every Academia student was designed by me and with the option of pure obedience if need be. Hehehehhehehe" said the Doctor as he laughed away. Leo shut his eyes and remained firmed.

"I do not wish to brainwash my followers. I want to be worshipped with their free will. But sometimes things are different."

"He is fully suppressed; as you know we are able to monitor every student's thoughts and feelings. I know exactly when someone will betray us. The parasite can reduce them to a mindless obedient student within a click of a button. We have programmed him to obey us at all costs. We knew Sora might have failed us, so I was prepared for this."

"Shame he had to. He was mostly loyal. Himika says to me that Reiji is aware of Sora's Academia links but Yuya and Yuzu do not believe him, we can use that. Taking out Reiji is not a choice, he is on high alert."

"How about we parasite him sir?" Leo looked the Doctor and slammed his fist down again. The Doctor jumped back in fear.

"Do you think about nothing else?! He is still my son! I want him to join us! I will not have him harmed while there is still that choice on the table! I will only take him out if needs be and he threatens my plan. Anyway Reiji is far too smart to be controlled. I will have Sora go in to Standard and have him hidden from Reiji."

"Sir. I am sorry. On the other hand, the Fusion user Himika sent here is doing very well in the XYZ dimension. Ccapturing Fusion users and brainwashing them to our side was a most excellent idea."

"Of course it was." said Leo. "Those who do not get carded will be offered the chance to join us in the utopia, the Fusion Master Race. Thanks to my dear wife, Masumi was sent here and now obeys us. The doctor disappeared and another holographic screen appeared. It was Himika. She was smiling.

"Leo. How are you dear?"

"Not bad. Yourself?"

"Reiji is getting more and more suspicious of everyone here in LDS."

"Continue operating in the shadows; continue to manipulate the situation such as when you sent Sora that map to get the items back from Reiji."

"Leo... what if we can't get Reiji on side?"

"Then we take him out, I care for him but not enough for him to ruin everything." he said.

"I know. I haven't found a good time to ask him. He has been worried about an evil dimension since he found that file."

"Yes that file. The file you accidentally let him see." said Leo with a sharp eye. Himika bowed.

"Leo. I am so, so, so sorry. That was my mistake."

"I know. It was. Don't think you are not expendable. Love only goes a distance. Without me you are nothing. Remember."

"Yes Leo. I know. I am at full fault." she said.

"Good. I do love you. About Reiji, you need to find a way, if not take him out."

"Leo... he is building up a team now. Would it not be better to invade now? We could just grab Yuya and the bracelet? Surely Reiji can't take down a whole army? You told me that Reiji is expendable."

"I want Reiji to join us, but the moment we invade Tribute, that would be the moment Reiji found out about me leading Academia. We need to sway him the right way, make him see our goals first then invade. We are not fully done in XYZ anyway, not until Ryo is sure they can do no more. You are gaining support in Tribute for our goals, yes?"

"Yes dear. A few Fusion schools have sided with us, globally. Ready to launch upon invasion."

"That is good, it will give us an advantage of surprise. Ritual is next. It is the next easiest target, once we will leave XYZ then we move there. Hopefully in that time, more students will make Obelisk Blue to boost our numbers. Keep getting more schools on stand-by. Keep it quiet otherwise Reiji will know. Also Himika, Tribute is now being called Standard due it having all summons. Time is running out, talk to Reiji soon! If not, I will have to invade sooner then I planned. "

"Yes dear." said Himkia as the screen faded. Leo stood up and a screen appeared of Yuto in his cell.

"The dragons and angels cannot be controlled, I have Serena and Yuri in my grasp anyway, gaining their full trust as kids was massive. Now I need to figure out how Standard gained all the summons, I need a Pendulum card." said Leo, he then walked to watch over the machine once more.

 **Standard**

Yuzu, Rin, Yugo and Yuya were in a hospital. Yoko was in a hospital bed with a breathing machine on her face. Yuzu had called an ambulance and the four had gone with Yoko. Yuya was sitting on a chair beside her bed and was holding Yoko's hand. The other three were stood up and in front of the bed.

"Mom..." said Yuya as he tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. Yuya then fell face first into the bed and started to cry. Yuzu walked over to him and placed her hand onto is back.

"Yuya... the doctors said she was just knocked out, she will be ok." said Yuzu. Yuya remained silent. Yugo looked at Rin with his hands on his waist.

"Well I am happy to see you again Rin... but not in these circumstances." Yugo said.

"We shouldn't be here." said Rin. "This is a private matter." Rin looked at Yuzu who nodded back, the two left the ward and into the corridor.

 **Corridor**

In the plain white corridor with some seats located to the sides, Yugo was leaning against a wall while Rin paced up and down. Yugo's eyes moved left and right as he followed her. It was like watching a tennis match.

"Rin." said Yugo as he pushed himself forward from the wall and then folded his arms.

"Let me guess." said Rin as she turned and stopped pacing. "You want me to go home?"

"No. I know I am a bit rash with my words but I see you care about them."

"Then what is it?" replied Rin.

"What the hell is even happening?!" said Yugo with a brash tone.

"It... it is a long a story." Rin said slowly. "You might want to sit down."

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Yugo had both of his gloves off and was struggling to count, even with both hands; he was sat on the floor while doing this.

"So... let me get this straight... there are five Rin's and five Yugo's... and five different City's."

"Well there not all called Rin, Yugo and City but yes, that is the basis." said Rin as she crossed her arms.

"And your bracelets have magical powers and you as well as that Yuzu have had visions? You gave her the power to Synchro Summon as well."

"Yes but what about you Yugo?"

"What about me?"

"You know... you had blue eyes and everything? You called us angels, you and Yuya both had your dragons out and it was like you was a different person?"

"I... I don't know what you are talking about. I can't exactly remember what happened after I met Yuya though." said Yugo with confusion.

"Are you sure? You went all mad and everything?!"

"Nope!" said Yugo with a smile. "Maybe I just got very involved with the duel! Why did we faint though..." he questioned to himself.

"Strange." thought Rin. "Yuya also cannot remember." Rin looked at the hospital ward door. "How did Yuya's mom end up collapsing... it must have been something which happened between the two."

"So how do we sort this out?" said Yugo as he stood up. "What is this Academia?"

"Academia is the evil school of the Fusion Dimension and it seems they are after our bracelets. You said you travelled across dimensions, surely you saw it?" Rin asked.

"Nope. I came from City to some ruins... they called it XYZ." said Yugo as he scratched his chin, thinking.

"Yes. Academia attacked and they tried taking the XYZ's girls bracelet..."

"And... what?" said Yugo.

"They took the XYZ boy who looks like you as well. I fear they are after all of you." said Rin with a panic. "Yuzu met with this XYZ user and he confirmed all this. I'm worried."

"Well if they are, then I will send them flying!" said Yugo as he did a fist pump to show off his confidence and power.

"I hope so, we still don't know about most things." replied Rin. "What happened in the month while I was away?"

"Um..."

"You didn't get into trouble for the billionth time did you Yugo...?" Rin seemed to tower above Yugo, he seemed to shrink in size with some guilt.

"Well, I might have had a few run ins with Security..."

"You went into the Top's terrority?!"

"Hey hey! The orphanage needed food! I can handle a few Security goons!" replied Yugo. "I got away shook them off but Rin, where did you go?!"

"Well I was using our D-Wheel to get back home after running an errand and I ended up driving into a green portal. Yuzu's bracelet opened up the portal, she didn't do it at will though. It's like our bracelets tried to find each other."

"I came here because of Clear Wing. I was determined to find you, and I soon found myself crossing dimensions. I guess I am lucking I found you in this dimension, that Fusion Dimension sounds evil."

 **Ward**

Yuya and Yuzu were now sat next to Yoko as she was still knocked out. Yuzu had her pink duel disk out and was holding it out for Yuya and her to watch.

"Are you sure you want to watch?" said Yuzu. "I have told my dad about what has happened, he has to stay at the stadium to watch the kids. He said Gongenzaka wouldn't mind you missing the match."

"No." said Yuya. "I made him a promise."

 **Stadium**

Nico Smiley was in the centre of the main stadium and it was packed out. Gongenzaka waited in the wings as he prepared to face off against Isao Kachidoki.

"Our final match of the day is here!" shouted Nico. "It's Ryozanpaku School versus Gongenzaka Dojo! Gongenzaka verus Kachidoki!"

A loud cheer went up as Gongenzaka and Kachidoki walked into the centre of the field. The two stared at each other with burning looks. Kachidoki landing Gongenzaka in hospital was still fresh on his mind.

 **A/N** Yes, Ryo will appear as a Commander... now I didn't like the idea of legacy people in ARC-V as I felt it was one of the reasons it fell but I don't wish to make O.C's but these will not overshadow the main cast as I have solid plans with how to handle them.


	35. Round One Concludes

Gongenzaka was taking on Kachidoki in a grassy Action Field. It had numerous bamboo around it and it held a lot of grassy fields. Shuzo and the kids were watching in the stands.

 **Turn 1**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Kachidoki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I the man Gongenzaka will go first. I summon out Superheavy Samurai Kabuto!" A warrior in brown amour came out. It was holding a large mallet.

 **Superheavy Samurai Kabuto ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"I end my turn!"

"Gongenzaka didn't set it face down? Why?" asked Ayu.

"Whatever the reason, Gongenzaka has a huge smirk on. He knows what he is doing." replied Shuzo. Gongenzaka was indeed smirking. Beneath Gongenzaka was an Action Card but as ever Gongenzaka would not play it.

"I will wipe that smile of your face!" yelled Kachidoki as he ran across the field and grabbed an Action Card which was positioned on the floor.

 **Turn 2**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Kachidoki LP: 4000 Hand: 6**

"I draw!" yelled Isao. **"** If you control a monster and I don't, then I can Normal Summon Hayate the Earth Star!" A male with purple and orange amour appeared. He held a long golden staff and wore a catlike skin over his head.

 **Hayate the Earth Star ATK: 2100 DEF: 0 Earth/Warrior/LVL 5**

"Same move as before." thought Gongenzaka.

"I now play the Action Card Branch Bash! I hit you with 500 points of damage!" Gongenzaka stood firm as he dropped lifepoints.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 - 3500**

Kachidoki ran forward, to the spot where Gongenzaka was and he saw an Action Card nearby. "Mine!" he yelled. Kachidoki ran forward and let out a kick.

The kick slammed into Gongenzaka's stomach at the full might. The entire of the stadium let out a loud gasp as Gongenzaka fell to his knees.

"GONGENZAKA!" yelled Yuya from the hospital.

"NOT FAIR!" shouted Shuzo as he and the others all jumped up to protest. Nico Smiley looked around as the stadium rung out in boos.

"Er... this is a legal move." Nico sweated as the crowd continued to boo.

"I play another Branch Bash!" yelled Kachidoki as Gongenzaka lost more lifepoints while he was on his knees.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 3500 – 3000**

Kachidoki placed his foot onto Gongnezaka and pushed him into the ground. "Give up. You are a disgrace." Gongenzaka remained silent for a minute and then leapt up which sent Kachidoki flying backwards, he however landed gracefully.

"You are the disgrace! Your duel school is a disgrace!" Gongenzaka held his stomach but stood firm. "You may beat me physically, but I will beat you in this duel!" Kachidoki looked annoyed.

"We will see! I play Polymerization! "I Fusion Summon with Hayate the Earth Star on my field and Tenma the Sky Star in my hand!" Tenman was a warrior dressed in olden amour. Both monsters rose into the whirlpool and spun around. "Come! Idaten, the Star of Supreme Victory!" A warrior dressed in purple amour appeared with a long brown staff.

 **Idaten the Conqueror Star ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 Light/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"I use Kabuto's effect! When you Special Summon a monster, I can switch it to defence mode and increase its defence by 500!"

 **Kabuto DEF: 2500**

"I attack!" Idaten spun around his sword and attacked Kabuto.

"Gongenzaka has less defence!" shouted Tatusuya.

"I send Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit to my graveyard!" Gongenzaka placed it into his graveyard and Idaten bounced off Kabuto.

"What did you do?!"

"I can send this card to the grave when you attack to stop one monster I control from being destroyed. It however loses 800 defence points."

 **Kabuto DEF: 1700**

"He did it!" shouted Futoshi.

"Now get him Gongenzaka!" added Shuzo.

"Fine. I end my turn." said Kachidoki as he began running once more. "You won't follow me, so I will just use the Action Cards for myself!"

"You may be fast but I will beat you my way! **"**

 **Turn 3**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Kachidoki LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" Gongenzaka's draw unleashed a massive shock wave across the stadium, the shock wave rattled even Kachidoki. "I begin by sending Big Benkei to my graveyard, to Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!"

"His ace card!" said Ayu.

"Yes but he can now Synchro." Shuzo smirked. "Go get him."

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Earth/Machine/Tuner/LVL 2**

"A tuner?!" shouted Kachidoki.

"Yes and now the man Gongenzaka Normal Summons Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves!" A large brown warrior-machine appeared with two huge red boxing gloves on.

 **Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves ATK: 100 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine/LVL 3**

"I Synchro Summon!" yelled Gongenzaka as Trumpeter became green rings and the other two flowed through.

 **4+3+2=9**

"I Synchro Summon, level nine! Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi in defence mode!" A silver and gold armored centaur appeared with a machine appearance. He had pipes for numerous tails and they shot out with fire.

 **Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi ATK: 1900 DEF: 2500 Earth/Machine/Synchro/LVL 9**

Gongenzaka stood firm behind his Synchro Monster. "This card gains 900 defence points for each Special Summoned monster you control!"

 **Kyubi DEF: 3400**

"Next I equip Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall to Kyubi! It gains 1200 more defence points!" Kyubi gained a green spiked shield.

 **Benkei DEF: 4600**

"Next I equip Superheavy Samurai Soul Cracked Amour and place it onto your Idaten!"

"Mine?!" shouted Kachidoki as he stopped searching for Action Card. Broken and cracked sliver amour appeared and slammed shut onto Idaten. The monster tried to remove it but to no avail.

"If I control a Superheavy Samurai monster in face up defence mode, I can equip this to your monster. It loses all its attack points!"

"NO!" yelled Kachidoki.

 **Idaten ATK: 0**

"End this Kyubi!" roared Gongenzaka as his monsters tail lit up with the fire and shot forward. Kyubi pulled out its weapon and slashed Idaten as he zoomed past. Seconds went by and Idaten cracked up and was eventually destroyed. Idaten exploded which sent Kachidoki flying into the Action Field wall.

 **Kachidoki LP: 4000 – 0 Gongenzaka Wins**

"He did it!" yelled the three kids as Shuzo also cheered. Gongenzaka looked back to them and gave a thumps up. He then looked higher up and saw his father. Gongenzaka waved to him as Mr Gongenzaka waved back. Gongenzaka looked back to try and see Kachidoki, but the male had already departed.

"He went away quick." said Gongenzaka.

 **Locker Room**

Kachidoki was sat in the locker room and he heard footsteps. He saw Ryozanpaku School walk in. Each student wore different ropes. In front of them was the head of the school, the elderly looking Ryozan Godagawa in a green robe. "Sir I am so-" At that precise moment, Ryozan slapped Kachidoki around the face.

"Enough saying sorry. You let down the school and yourself. You are a disgrace." Kachidoki looked down at the ground. "You are lucky however."

"H... How sir?"

"We would normally abandon disgraceful duelists such as you, but we have a new backer for the school and they demand all good duelists remain. Despite your disgraceful defeat, you are good duelist."

"Who are they?"

"They are called Academia. They wish for our Fusion School to help shape the world and they gave us some new toys." Ryozan walked away with his students as he dropped a card onto the floor. It was a new Fusion Monster. Kachidoki bent down and looked at it, he smirked.

 **Stadium – An hour later**

"It is also the final first round matches for the Youth Section!" shouted Nico as he was commentating over inflatable Action Fields which were designed for the young children.

Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya were all involved at the same time.

"Aquaactress Arowana attack!" yelled Ayu as a yellow fish in a purple dress slammed into a young boy with a baseball hat.

"Go Doodle Beast – Tyranno!" shouted Futoshi as a drawn dinosaur hit a young girl in a pink dress away.

"End this Performachine Gadget Giant!" roared Tatsuya as a robot in a red bowtie destroyed another young boy.

"And there we have it!" yelled Nico. "A hat trick for You Show!" Shuzo was on the sidelines and cheering with the kids parents. The three kids all high fived each other as they celebrated.

 **Reiji Office**

Reiji was looking at a database as his tournament continued; Himika stood behind him and looked out the window. Reiji looked at all the remaining last sixteen youth candidates on the file.

"We do not need these children to be at risk from Academia but if the situation arises... they might just be needed." Himika turned and was in shock.

"Children? On the frontlines?"

"As I said, once I pick my Lancers, then we will take the fight to Academia and the remaining duelists will use their improved skills to defend this dimension. Everyone is a soldier." said Reiji.

"I guess..." said Himika. "Reiji... I need to speak to you."

"Ok but not now." replied Reiji. He then looked at the file of the last remaining duelists for Junior Youth and Senior sections. "My first Lancers were either carded or brainwashed. My next lot will be much more prepared. We will have the Junior and Senior groups in the last sixteen after tomorrow's final round one matches. "

"Then we will enter a battle royal." replied Himika.

"Yes. Separately of course. The Senior section will be one part of the Lancers while Junior Youth will form the other. Each one will head to two different dimensions before both moving to Fusion. We will cover more ground to grab allies."

"Very good. Shun Kurosaki and Shingo are tomorrow. I know that will be a good duel to see. Both are strong."

"Yes. I look forward to seeing it." replied Reiji.

 **Day Two – Next Day**

"Here we go for the final duel of Round One!" shouted Nico. "Shingo Sawatari and Shun Kurosaki!" Both males walked out in different manners. Shingo waved to the crowd while Shun ignored them all. The two met in the centre of the stadium. Shingo smirked at Shun while he rubbed his nose.

"You're wearing some quite battered clothing there! Are you sure you didn't wander in from the streets!"

"So you're the guy Reiji was talking about. His lapdog." replied Shun with a stern answer.

"I am not his lapdog!" shouted Shingo. "Are you working for him too?! He has been very silent recently!" Shun raised his eyebrow and gave the most intense look back to Shingo.

"I am doing no such thing. I am merely doing this because that guy is a snake!" Shun looked down at his hand which was now clenched with anger.

"So let's begin!" shouted Nico. "Begin the Action Field!" The arena glowed as the field begun to appear around them.

 _Action Field Activated – Heartland_

"WHAT?!" yelled Shun. "THAT SNAKE!"

A colorful city appeared with numerous high buildings and a beautiful night sky formed. A giant tower appeared in the background.

"Cool Action Field." said Shingo as he looked around. Shun gritted his teeth.

"Let's just do this!" he shouted. The Action Cards dispersed across the field. "Why! Why would he choose this! Akaba you will suffer!" Shun thought.

 **Turn 1**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start and you shall face the wrath of my new deck! I set scale two Abyss Actor - Leading Lady and scale eight Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian!"

"Pendulum..." said Shun with gritted teeth.

"Ah! You're aware I see! Good!" replied Shingo as a green haired female with a witch hat on and a purple dress appeared in one Pendulum Zone while a overweight yellow monster which wore a small red waist coast appeared in the other.

 **Lady 2 – Comedian 8**

"With this, I can bring out monsters with levels three to seven! I Pendulum Summon!" The Pendulum portal opened above the field and a monster shot out. "I Pendulum Summon, level four, Abyss Actor Sassy Rookie!" A blue haired figure in grey dungarees appeared. He had one eye and wore a yellow jester hat. He bowed once he was summoned.

 **Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 2**

"Now I set a card and end there!" Shingo pointed his own thumb towards himself as if he was showing off. "Let's see what you have got! Clearly this field has got you worked up for some reason."

"You have no idea!" roared Shun with anger.

 **Turn 2**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I DRAW!" he yelled. "I summon out Raidraptor - Skull Eagle!" A dark purple and pink Raidraptor monster flew out onto the field.

 **Raidraptor - Skull Eagle ATK: 1000 DEF: 500 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 3**

"Next I play the SpellRaidraptor – Call! I target a level three or below Raidraptor and bring out a monster with the same name from my deck! I bring out a second Skull Eagle!" A purple portal appeared and the second monster appeared next to the other one.

 **Raidraptor - Skull Eagle ATK: 1000 DEF: 500 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 3**

"I overlay!" Shun yelled as both his monsters entered the black and golden XYZ whirlpool.

"XYZ? Interesting." said Shingo

"I XYZ Summon Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle!" A black bodied Raidraptor with red plates underneath its wings flew into the air.

 **Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle ATK: 1000 DEF: 0 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/RNK: 3 – OU: 2**

"Due to both Skull Eagles effects, I can increase Fiends attack by 500 for each one I used as XYZ material!"

 **Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle ATK: 2000**

"I can't attack because of Raidraptor – Call, so instead, I detach one overlay unit! I can target a Special Summoned monster you control and hit you with damage equal its attack!"

"NO!" yelled Shingo as an overlay unit disappeared from Fiend Eagle and it flew over to Shingo. The monster opened up its wings and rained down purple like cards, each one hit Shingo. He shielded his eyes from the hits.

 **Eagle OU: 1**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 – 2300**

"Shingo has taken a mighty 1700 points of damage even though Shun didn't attack!" yelled Nico.

"I might have but what about this! I play the Trap, Abyss Actor Recast! I destroy an Abyss Actor Pendulum monster in one of my Pendulum Zones and then any damage I took; half that amount is inflicted to you! I destroy my Leading Lady!" Leading Lady disappeared from the Pendulum Scale and a green beam shot out from the beacon as it faded, it slammed into Shun who gritted his teeth with pain.

 **Shun LP: 4000 – 3150**

"Yes!" shouted Shingo. "I did it!"

"Lucky hit." said Shun.

"Lucky?! Do you not know who you are talking to! My father is the City mayor, so watch your mouth buddy!"

"How dare you talk to me like that! On this field no less!" replied Shun.

"Why are you so hot headed buddy?!" said Shingo in an innocent manner but Shun's rage built up more and more.

"YOU ARE NOT MY BUDDY, NO ONE IS. This field must have come from my memory scan! This is my home!"

"Home?!" said Shingo as he shrieked in fear.

"Home?" "What is going on?" "What is this?" These three lines rung around the crowd with a confused tone.

"Hang on... you're from one of those dimensions thingy's, aren't you?!" said a stuttering Shingo.

"Dimensions?" "What is he talking about?" "That is what Shingo said against that Ritual user..." "But I thought that LDS said that was just a demonstration!" said the crowd.

"My home... was destroyed by the Fusion Dimension... my sister is there and I don't know how she is... Akaba won't open the portal!" said Shun as his fist begun to clench harder.

"I don't know much about these other worlds." said Shingo. "But you had better shape up! I want a good, entertaining duel!"

"You will face a hard duel! This is a war zone! I set two cards and end my turn." said Shun. "Come at me!"

"That's more like it!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Shingo LP: 2300 Hand: 1**

 **Shun LP: 3150 Hand: 2**

"I draw! Now I reset my Pendulum Scale with scale one,Abyss Actor - Evil Heel!" A dark purple monster which was hunchbacked appeared. He had a small white face and a green rings around its arms.

 **Evil Heel 1 – Comedian 8**

"I now Pendulum Summon!" shouted Shingo. "Appear to the main stage, Abyss Actor – Leading Lady!" Lady smiled as she spun onto the field. She then scratched her cat like claws at Shun.

 **Abyss Actor - Leading Lady ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 Scale – 2**

"Fool!" shouted Shun as he extended his arm forward. "I detach Fiend Eagle's final overlay unit to target a Special Summoned monster you control and inflict damage eagle to its attack! I target Sassy Rookie once more!" The final circling overlay unit disappeared and the Fiend Eagle reigned down more damage to Shingo as he shielded his eyes.

 **Shingo LP: 2300 – 600**

 **Eagle OU: 0**

"Even without attacking, Shun has been able to get Shingo's lifepoints to 600!" shouted Nico.

"Not for long!" said Shingo. "I use the Pendulum effect of Evil Heel! I return a Pendulum monster I control to my extra deck and then I can decrease one monsters attack on your field equal to the attack of the returned monster! I return my Leading Lady!" Leading Lady disappeared from the field and Shingo added it to his extra deck. "Your Eagle has its wings clipped by 1500!"

 **Fiend Eagle ATK: 500**

"Now go my Sassy Rookie!" Sassy Rookie went into battle Fiend Eagle with a direct punch. The punch connected and destroyed the monster. Shun watched on with a calm face.

 **Shun LP: 3150 – 1950**

Shun then begun smirking and then laughing. Shingo was surprised at this. "Hey buddy. Why are you laughing?! The great Sawatari is about to end this duel and you are laughing?!"

"Akaba really thinks this dimension has good duelists? Good enough to take on Academia? Don't make me laugh. I play the Quick-Play SpellRank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force!" A set card appeared and activated. "I Special Summon a Raidraptor which was destroyed and then use it as XYZ Material to bring out a monster that is two ranks higher!"

"TWO RANKS?!" shouted Nico. "Rank Up?! What is this?!"

"Return Fiend Eagle!" Fiend Eagle appeared and then turned into a purple aura. It shot into the black and orange whirlpool. "Rank Up! XYZ Summon! Appear Rank Five! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" A black and red Raidraptor appeared with golden joints.

 **Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ OU – 1**

Shun looked around the colourful Heartland City Action Field. He then held his hand to his chest.

"All these wonderful places..." Shun looked at the Heartland Tower replica. "Heartland Tower. The place I, Ruri, Yuto, Sayaka and Allen would always go to..." Shun then looked back at Shingo. "I will return and I need no help!"

"Talk about ruining my show." said Shingo "I set a card and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Shingo LP: 600 Hand: 0**

 **Shun LP: 1950 Hand: 2**

"Time to end this! Draw! **"** Shun looked at it. **"** Perfect! I detach an overlay unit from Blaze Falcon and then I can destroy all Special Summoned monsters you control, you take 500 points of damage for each!" shouted Shun. Blaze Falcon flew into the air and launched missiles from its armory. The missiles slammed down onto Sassy Rookie, destroying it.

 **Blaze Falcon OU: 0**

 **Shingo LP: 600 – 100**

"I reply with the Trap, Abyss Actor Helping Hand! I gain lifepoints equal to one monsters attack points that you control!" Shingo glowed in a light aura as he bumped up his lifepoints thanks to Blaze Falcon.

 **Shingo LP: 100 – 1100**

"Fine! But Blaze Falcon can attack directly! Go!"

"No!" shouted Shingo as Blaze Falcon flew into the air and unleashed more missiles, this time directly at Shingo. He panicked and braced for impact as he shielded himself. Each missile landed around him and exploded in sync.

 **Shingo LP: 1100 – 100**

"I end my turn with a face down. Next turn you will suffer, the same as Academia!"

"Look buddy. I don't know much about what you are saying but I will not lose!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Shingo LP: 600 Hand: 0**

 **Shun LP: 1950 Hand: 2**

Shingo drew his card and smiled. "You have been dampened my show for too long! With this, I shall eliminate you from this tournament!"

 **LDS Control Room**

Reiji watched with Himika. They stood over their control room with their workers watching different duels on different monitors.

"Looks like our very own Shingo will be going to the next round." said Himika. "Looks like the XYZ dimension user is going out. He clearly doesn't meet the standards for the Lancers. I guess you can send him home now."

"We shall see. He is a survivor of war." replied Reiji.

 **Field**

"I Pendulum Summon back my two monsters in my extra deck! Return Leading Lady and Sassy Rookie!" The Pendulum portal reopened and two auras shot out which contained both monsters.

 **Abyss Actor – Leading Lady ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4/Scale – 2**

 **Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4/Scale – 2**

"I play the Spell Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony! I gain 500 lifepoints X the amount of Abyss Actor monsters I control. "

 **Shingo LP: 100 – 1100**

"So if you have any other nasty surprises... I am ready." said Shingo. "Now attack Leading Lady!" Leading Lady pulled out her claws and scratched Blaze Falcon several times, destroying it after.

 **Shun LP: 1950 – 1450**

"This will end you! Go Sassy Rookie!"

"I play a Quick Play Spell; I use a second Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force!"

"No you won't!" snapped back Shingo. Shun was taken by surprise. "I can banish Abyss Actor Helping Hand from my graveyard. While my lifepoints are lower than yours, I can negate one Spell or Trap Card!" Doom Double Force was negated and destroyed right before Shun's eyes. "Continue attacking Sassy Rookie!" Shun gritted his teeth. "

A solider always has a back up! Even if that means fighting another day! I play my final set card, The Trap, Raidraptor – Avenge!"

"What?!" said a shocked Shingo.

"If I have at least one Raidraptor monster in my graveyard, we both take damage from this direct attack!"

"NO!" yelled Shingo as his Sassy Rookie exploded in midair and the blast sent Shun and Shingo flying backwards. The Action Field dispersed as they did.

 **Shun LP: 1450 – 0**

 **Shingo LP : 1100 – 0**

The crowd remained silent before cheering. They had just seen a fantastic back and forth duel. Nico leapt in the air from his commentating position.

"A draw between two great duelists, amazing! However... I have no idea what happens now since this is a knockout competition..." Nico then heard a voice in his ear; he was wearing an earpiece which no one could see. He listened and then put his microphone to his mouth. "Shun and Shingo will progress to the next round! CEO Akaba was impressed and will let both enter the next round!" Shingo stood up and brushed himself down.

"A draw... how measly, but Reiji did like my duel. I will take it." Shingo walked off. Shun looked at a CCTV camera and also walked off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen that was our final first round match! Tomorrow will be day three and the start of our Battle Royal! See you tomorrow!"

 **Hospital**

Yuzu and Yuya looked at their duel disks and finished watching the coverage.

"So the final sixteen are set for the next round... including us." said Yuya.

"Yuya you don't need to enter. It's important to stay by your mother. Me and Rin will enter, she along with Yugo are back at You Show. " replied Yuzu. They looked at Yoko who was still in a coma but as they looked, she moved a finger.

"M.. Mom?!" said Yuya. Yoko slowly begun to move her body and her eyes slowly opened up.

"Yu... Yuya?" said Yoko weakly and slowly, both Yuzu and Yuya looked delighted at Yoko waking up.

 **Reiji Office**

"I don't get it Reiji." said Himika. "We have strict rules. A draw will result in a replay. The crowd are not happy." Reiji was sitting at his desk while Himika stood before him.

"This tournament wasn't designed to be a spectacle; it was designed because our Lancer team was demolished. Shun and Shingo are good duelists and are unlucky to have faced off against each other in the first round, if they had drawn mostly anyone else, they would have gone through. I wish to see what more they can do."

"But Reiji..."

"But what Mother?"

"It's nothing. I will prepare for the Battle Royal but what about that clash we saw? Yuya and that other boy? They destroyed our CCTV. "

"Leave it to me." said Reiji. Himika left the room as Reiji spun back on his chair. "That duel... I saw Yuya and that other boy dueling... I know Yuya and Yuzu are capable of great power, which is why I invited them to this tournament despite them being automatic Lancers; I need to know everything they can do and that only comes about when they duel. That other boy... another one who looks like Yuya...

Reiji opened his desk and looked at three cards. It was Yaiba, Hokuto and Nakajima.

"Still no answer to the carding, Academia may well attack soon and I still have a mole on the loose, I need to sort these things out fast, at least the Lancer selection is going well. Making a tournament to choose my next Lancers was a good idea and thanks to Shun being my eyes on the ground, I stand an excellent chance of knowing anything which happens. It was vital he stayed in and that no one knows he is my spy. I can't trust anyone at LDS."

 **A/N**

 **Tobias9** **7** **–** Thanks as ever.

Guest- Sorry, but that is a case of wait and see! If they do get kidnapped...

 **O.C New Cards**

 _Superheavy Samurai Soulfire used its real card effect and not anime._

 **Gongenzaka**

 **Superheavy Samurai Soul Cracked Amour ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Machine/LVL 1/Tuner**

If you control a Superheavy Samurai monster in face up defence mode, you can equip this to one face up monster your opponent controls. The monster equipped with this card loses all its ATK points.

 **Shingo**

 **Abyss Actor Recast/Trap**

If you took damage, destroy one Abyss Actor Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone and inflict half of the amount of damage you took onto your opponent.

 **Abyss Actor Helping Hand/Trap**

Gain lifepoints equal to one monsters ATK points that your opponent controls. Banish this card from your graveyard during either players turn if your lifepoints are less than your opponents. Negate a Spell/Trap card that your opponent activates.

 **Shun**

 **Raidraptor – Avenge/Trap** If you have a Raidraptor monster in your graveyard and your opponent attacks you directly, inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent.

 **Action Card**

 **Brunch Bash/Action Card**

Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.


	36. Battle Royal

Yoko was sitting up in bed and was on the road to recovery. She as well as Yuya and Yuzu were talking in the ward.

"So do you really not remember a thing Mrs Sakaki?" asked Yuzu. Yoko held her head as she tried to think.

"Not really. All I can remember is seeing Yuya dueling... that was about it." she replied.

"But I don't remember much... I can't recall the duel." said Yuya. "Did... did I hurt you?!"

"No Yuya... clearly I fell or something. No duel could ever be that powerful. There wasn't even an Action Field present." Yuzu looked at the two and she knew that Yuya wasn't going to mention Yugo since they wished to keep Yoko out of the mysteries, but Yuya couldn't remember much anyway.

"Yuya and Yugo were like two different people. Angry and full of darkness. It was like mine and Rin's bracelet made them return to normal." Yuzu thought.

"Anyway you two have a Battle Royal to prepare for. You guys should get going." Yoko said with a smile.

"But I can't leave you." said Yuya.

"Look Yuya, I want you to go, and I am sure your father would want you to as well."

"D... Dad?"

"Yes. Wherever he is, I know he would never want you to miss out on a chance to entertain. He was always so proud of you."

"I know. Ok, I will." Yuya stood up along with Yuzu. "I shall do it for you and Dad!"

"Good luck Yuya and to you as well Yuzu." said Yoko. The two departed from the ward.

 **Fusion - Academia**

Leo looked down from his throne and there kneeling before him was Sora. Sora had been reprogrammed to serve for Academia. This time, there was no chance he would make friends with the enemy or attack Reiji without a command.

"Sora. You are to return to the Standard Dimension."

"Yes Professor." replied Sora.

"You are to enter the Battle Royal and first take out the Senior section. Taking out the competition will pave the way for Obelisk Force to invade. The less resistance the better."

"But Reiji is aware of my terrible actions Professor. How would I be able to return without being spotted? And what about my deck? He knows mine from our duel."

"You will return with an Academia duel disk and inside of this will contain a Real Solid Vision appearance changer. Himika has "removed" one of the Senior entrants and you shall copy his image. The Battle Royal will take forty-eight hours to complete. I expect several carded people within twenty-four, after that, Obelisk Force will enter. Your deck will also appear different with non-Fusion energy levels. The portal will also be covered. Carding will not appear on the CCTV. You are completely covered Sora. "

"Yes Sir." said Sora as he walked away. Leo stood up and a holographic screen appeared. Himika was on the other side.

"Leo... what is it?" Himika asked.

"Twenty-four hours." he spoke sternly.

"Twenty-four hours... what do you mean dear?"

"What do you think? I will invade in that time. You have twenty-four hours to get Reiji onto our side, if not; he will join the rest of the dimensions in a card. Are we clear?!" Leo gave off a direct stare at Himika which caught her by surprise. "Also obtain me a real Pendulum Card!"

"Ye... yes Leo... yes dear!" Himika's screen faded away.

"I have grown sick of waiting." thought Leo. "I have given Himika enough time to get Reiji on side and her stuttering cannot go on. She cares too much for the boy." Leo had another screen appear and his right hand man, Dennis appeared. "Dennis!"

"Yes sir?!" said Dennis as he saluted.

"Recall Yuri and Serena from Ritual, they clearly cannot find the Ritual duo, I want them prepped and ready to go to Standard."

"Right away Professor." said Dennis as the screen faded.

"I will capture Yuya and Yuzu's bracelet. At least I don't have the worry of Yuri merging with his counterparts. Using some of Serena's bracelets power and placing it into Yuri's duel disk was a most excellent idea."

 **Standard**

Yuzu, Yuya and the others all stood in a line inside the stadium, waiting for the Battle Royal to begin. Before them was the Senior section. Yuya looked across the line and he saw a familiar face.

"Mieru?! You made it as well?" said Yuya.

"Of course!" Mieru replied. "I want to duel you Yuya! I don't need to see the future to know that!" Yuya gave off an innocent laugh.

"Yeah sure, I would love to duel you Mieru." replied Yuya. Yuzu looked at Mieru once again with an annoyed expression.

"Ok people!" shouted Nico. "It is time for our Battle Royal mode! Action Field on!"

"One Action Field?" said Shuzo in the stands.

 _Action Field Activated - Quartet of Quandry_

The centre of Miami begun to change into four different action fields. A forest, ice, ruins and fire field all appeared.

"Ok competitors!" shouted Nico. "The Senior section will take the Ice and Fire fields while the Junior Youth will take the Ruins and Forest field! You must obtain two Pendulum Cards from the fields to duel. When you duel, you are to wager at least one Pendulum Card to your opponent and the winner will take the losers Pendulum Card. This Battle Royal will last for forty-eight hours. The last eight will be the eight who have the most Pendulum Cards come the end of the Battle Royal!"

"Pendulum?" said Yuya. "So we need to get new ones to duel?"

"Seems so." said Yuzu.

"Ok Seniors! Get ready to go!" Each of the Seniors all got ready to sprint into the Ice and Fire fields. Nico raised his hand up with his golden microphone in his other hand. "GO!" Nico slammed his hand down as he signalled for the Seniors to begin. Each one ran off to a thunderous reception.

"Good luck people." said Gongenzaka to his friends.

"You too Gongenzaka." said Yuya.

"Hey Rin…" said Yuzu. Rin was next to her in the line.

"Yeah?"

"Are you comfortable with this?"

"Well I have no choice. Reiji wants us to play in this tournament. I will be fine, you taught me well." Yuzu smiled back to her.

"But what about Yugo?"

"He is fine. He is currently in an old warehouse until we can tell the others." Rin replied

"Okay Junior Youth! GO!" shouted Nico as the Junior Youth all ran to the other two Action Fields.

 **Forest – A While Later**

Yuzu was walking along the forest field which was covered in trees. A small river flowed across the Action Field. Ahead of Yuzu was an object which caught her eye. She made her way to it and it was a second Pendulum Card. She bent down and picked it up.

"Pendulumstatue Blue Whale" said Yuzu as she held up the card. "That makes it two. I guess I can duel now." Yuzu then noticed the card was on a piece of rod. "What the –wah!" The wire was pulled and Yuzu was pulled along with it. She went flying through a bush and landed on the floor. She slowly got back up and rubbed her head. "Ouch… what on earth was that..?" She looked up and there was a huge face staring right at her. Yuzu freaked out and fell back down to the floor.

Before Yuzu was a male dressed as a fisherman. He smirked and begun to let off a gloating laugh. "Well I caught my first catch!"

"Who… who the hell are you?!" replied Yuzu, still freaking out.

"Ha. My name is Teppei. Now hand over your Pendulum Cards!"

"Wh- why on earth would I do that?!"

"Just do it." he said with a smirk.

"No!" Yuzu jumped back up. "I won't give in to bullies!"

"Bullies?! I'm just trying to obtain cards!"

"Then duel me!" replied Yuzu.

"I…..I would but…"

"But nothing! Duel me now!" Yuzu activated her duel disk with pink blade.

"Look look… my deck is far too strong. I'm giving you a chance to avoid a crushing defeat!" he said innocently.

"Don't buy it! Why are you scared to duel?! Are you're just lazy or something?!"

"I am not lazy!" shouted by Teppei. "Fine! I might be a bit on less active side but I can also duel! Shame you didn't take me up on my offer!" Teppei activated his duel disk.

"You were going to use your big body as a way to intimidate people! That isn't going to work on me! You're a scumbag! Duel!" Teppei gritted his teeth.

 **Turn 1**

 **Teppei LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start with this! The Field Spell A Legendary Ocean!" said Teppei as he placed the Spell Card into his duel disk.

"Field?" said Yuzu. The field begun to change from a grassy forest to an arena of water. Yuzu looked around as water appeared from below and quickly grew higher and higher. Eventually the two were submerged under a giant ocean.

"This Field Spell is treated as the legendary card Umi!" said Teppei. "Next all Water monsters in both our hands have their levels reduced by one!"

"Levels reduced?" thought Yuzu. "He must have high level monsters then."

"Now since you had the nerve to challenge me to a duel, I will have to end this quick-"

"What do you mean nerve?!" shouted Yuzu back, interrupting Teppei. "This is a tournament, not a collection contest!"

"I had a cunning plan all worked out and you went and ruined it!" shouted Teppei in a childish-like manner. "Because of my field Spell, I can bring out the The Legendary Fisherman!" A bare-chested male on a blue shark with red eyes appeared. He held a harpoon in his right hand.

 **The Legendary Fisherman ATK: 1850 DEF: 1600 Water/Warrior/LVL 4**

"While Umi is on the field, it is unaffected by Spells and it can't be targeted for an attack!"

"That field Spell is protecting that monster." thought Yuzu.

"I set a card and end my turn. Now let's see what you have got!" said Teppei. "You might have reached this round but I doubt you are all that!"  
 **Turn 2**

 **Teppei LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"You're a real jerk with a big ego. I draw!" Yuzu replied. She looked at her hand and smiled. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon and take out your Field Spell!" A hurricane formed in the water and slowly the water was destroyed. "Now your monster is vulnerable!"

"Don't think so! I play a Continuous Trap!" A Trap Card lifted up and activated. "Sea Stealth Attack!"

"What is that?!" said Yuzu surprised.

"When activated, I can activate a Umi directly from my hand or graveyard! I activate one from my hand!" The field begun to fill with more water as Teppei had played the actual Umi card this time.

"During my turn as well?! I thought I got rid of that. Fine, I shall set my Pendulum Scale!"

"Pendulum Scale?!" replied Teppei.

"I set scale one DuPre the Melodious Cellist and scale nine Smyth the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" The two beacons lifted up as Yuzu set her scale. Smyth wore a long yellow dress with flowing blue hair.

 **DuPre 1 – 9 Smyth**

"I Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Two beams shot out of the Pendulum portal and appeared on the field. "First it is my Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" Yuzu's ace monster appeared in her half red and green dress. "Finally I bring out Bachta the Melodious Maestra!" Bachta was a yellow haired Melodious monster in a black outfit with green boots

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 **Bachta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 6 - Scale 3**

"Fine but my Legendary Fisherman is still unaffected by most of your cards!"

"Not for long." thought Yuzu. "I set this and end there."

 **Turn 3**

 **Teppei LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" Teppei looked at his hand and smiled with a big grin. "I Tribute my Legendary Fisherman to bring out The Legendary Fisherman III via its effect!"

"The Legendary Fisherman III?!" Fisherman swam high up and disappeared. A flash of light appeared and then a shirtless male on a purple whale appeared. He had a harpoon gun in one hand while he held a net in the other.

 **The Legendary Fisherman III ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Water/Warrior/LVL 7**

"What can this one do?!"

"Let me show you! I can now banish all monsters you control!"

"WHAT?!" cried Yuzu. Fisherman lll swam forward and opened up his net. He quickly tried to scoop up the monsters within the net. "I use a Pendulum effect! I activate my Smyth's effect! If a card effect would make more than one monster I control leave the field, I can negate it!" Smyth begun to sing and the sound drove Fisherman away. "However you draw one card because of it." Teppei smiled and drew a card.

"Fine! I play this! Rage of Kairyu-Shin!" Teppei showed off a Spell Card. "If Umi is on the field, I can destroy as many monsters you control X the amount of Water monsters I control whose original level is higher than five! I wipe out your Mozarta!" Yuzu watched as her monster was destroyed. "Now go my Fisherman!" The Fisherman turned to Yuzu and charged forward. He shot his harpoon gun which struck Bachta across the chest, destroying her.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 3800**

"I respond with my Trap! Rhythm Wind! I return my two Pendulum Scales to my hand, then that many Spells and Traps you control are destroyed!" A strong wind blew towards the Pendulum Scales and Yuzu's monsters were returned. A wind then blew towards Teppei, he had to shield his face as his Sea Stealth Attack and Umi were destroyed.

"Damn. I end my turn with a set card!" said Teppei.

 **Turn 4**

 **Teppei LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Time to win your Pendulum Card!" shouted Yuzu as she drew. "I set my two scales again and now return to my field my two monsters!" The Pendulum portal reopened and Mozarta and Bachta returned from the extra deck.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 **Bachta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 6 - Scale 3**

"I play a Continuous Trap! Eisbahn! While I control a Water monster, whenever you Normal or Special Summon a monster that isn't a Water-type, that monster is placed into defence mode! Thanks to my Fisherman, your monsters are changed!" Mozarta and Bachta were forced to kneel down into defence mode. Now your options are over!"

"Not really." said Yuzu with a smirk. "Thanks to a friend, my duelling has evolved. Come on out, Flat the Melodious Tuner!"

"TUNER?!"A white dressed young female with blonde hair appeared. She wore yellow boots and held a staff with musical notes engraved on it.

 **Flat the Melodious Tuner ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Light/Fairy/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Your Trap Card won't affect my monsters for much longer! I tune my Bachta and Flat!" Flat flew into the air and turned into green rings as Bachta followed and became white orbs. "Time to put on a show! Sing with all your might! Appear! Level seven, Beach the Melodious Maestra!"

 **6+1=7**

A blonde haired woman with her hair tied up appeared. She wore a purple dress with silver stars across it. She shinned onto the field.

 **Beach the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Synchro/LVL 7**

Teppei watched as the monster appeared but he begun to laugh. "It's still affected by my Trap!" Beach also kneeled.

"I use my Mozarta's effect. I can bring back a Melodious monster from the grave! Reappear my Bachta!" Mozarta lifted her wand into the air and her wings spread out. A yellow portal appeared, Bachta returned.

 **Bachta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 6 - Scale 3**

"What good will that do?! Your monsters are all switched!"

"I use Beach's effect! On the turn she is Synchro Summoned, I can tribute any amount of Special Summoned monsters I control and destroy the same amount of cards you control! I tribute Bachta and Mozarta! Both monsters disappeared and Beach glowed. "Now destroy Fisherman and Eisbahn!"

"Oh no!" shouted Teppei as Beach glowed in a golden light. She shot two golden beams from her hands and they wiped out the two cards. "But your monsters will still stay stuck in defence mode!"

"Yes but if you fail to get a good draw, then I will win on your next turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Teppei LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"Let's see. Draw!" Teppei looked at his hand and panicked. "No! I can't do anything with this!" He had drawn the level five, The Legendary Fisherman II."

 **Turn 6**

 **Teppei LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 3800 Hand: 0**

Yuzu drew her card. "I Pendulum Summon back my monsters!" Bachta and Mozarta returned to the field. "I switch Beach into attack mode and now end this my monsters!" Each of the monsters leapt forward and hit Teppei. He went flying across the forest floor.

 **Teppei LP: 4000 – 0 Yuzu Wins**

Yuzu walked towards Teppei and bent down with her hand out, she wanted his Pendulum Card. Teppei gave off an innocent laugh.

"Hey…. how about we team up!" We could get a lot of Pendulum Cards! I will take a ninety percent cut of course!"

"Uh!" Yuzu sighed. "Just give me your card!" Teppei looked defeated as he gave Yuzu a Pendulum Card. "Thank you." Yuzu begun to walk off.

"Hey… wait! You don't think I'm….." Yuzu had already walked off in disgust.

"What an idiot." she thought. "I hope Yuya and the others are faring okay."

 **Ruins**

Rin was in the ancient ruins. She was dueling a ninja with a red scarf over his mouth. Rin controlled no monsters while Hikage had Twilight Ninja Shingetsu in attack mode with a set card. **(ATK: 1500)**

 **Turn 5**

 **Rin LP: 800 Hand: 4**

 **Hikage LP: 2000 Hand: 3**

"For the Fuma Clan, I shall wrap up victory in the next turn." said Hikage.

"Well not unless I beat you before then. Draw!" Rin looked at her hand and was surprised. There in her hand was two Pendulum Cards. "Guess I have to do this." said Rin. "I set my Pendulum Scale!" Rin slammed the two cards down onto her double bladed duel disk. "I set scale one Pendulumstatue Red Fiend and scale nine Pendulumstatue White Flower!" A white flower along with a purple devil in a red outfit appeared in the Pendulum Zones.

 **Red Fiend 1 – White Flower 9**

"I Pendulum Summon!" A portal appeared above Rin and two monsters shot out. "I Pendulum Summon Windwitch - Freeze Bell and Glacier Bell!"

 **Windwitch** **\- Glacier Bell ATK: 500 DEF: 300 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 3**

 **Windwitch - Freeze Bell ATK: 1600 DEF: 800 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"When Freeze Bell is summoned, I can add a Windwitch from my deck! I add Snow Bell and I Normal Summon her!"A sliver like bell with yellow stripes and white wings came onto the field.

 **Windwitch - Snow Bell ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I tune Glacier and Freeze!" Glacier and Freeze launched into the air as the summoning begun.

 **4+3=7**

"I Synchro Summon! Windwitch - Winter Bell!" Winter Bell glowed in the bright daylight and landed before Rin.

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Spellcaster/Wind/Synchro/LVL 7**

"One Synchro Monster won't be enough." said Hikage. "Trap activate. Ninjitsu Art of Decoy! This Continuous Trap will stop my monster from being destroyed by battle!"

"Good job I don't need to battle! I tune my Winter Bell with Snow Bell!"

"Double Synchro?!" Winter Bell went into the green rings.

 **7+1=8**

"Appear before me! Windwitch - Frost Bell!" A hybrid of a bell and witch appeared. The bottom half was a golden bell while the top half had a green long haired witch.

 **Windwitch - Frost Bell ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 8**

"I target one other monster on the field and destroy it! You take damage equal to its attack! I wipe out your Ninja!" Frost Bell rung out with its large bell and destroyed it. Hikage felt the pain as he dropped lifepoints.

 **Hikage LP: 2000 – 400**

"Now attack directly!" Frost Bell charged forward and knocked straight into Hikage.

 **Hikage LP: 400 – 0 Rin Wins**

The monsters faded and Hikage made his way towards Rin. "Congratulations on your victory. Here is one of my Pendulum Cards." Hikage handed over the card and Rin smiled back.

"Thank you."

"If you would excuse me, I must hunt down another Pendulum Card to regain the honour of Fuma and my brother." Hikage then teleported away with his ninja skills, which caught Rin by surprise. She smirked with an impressed manner.

 **Forest**

Gongenzaka and Yuya were about a mile away from Yuzu. They had both just got their two Pendulum Cards and were preparing to duel each other.

" _DARLING!"_ shouted Mieru from the trees and she jumped into the action.

"Mieru?!" said Yuya. "What… what are you doing?!"

"I'm here to duel you! I knew the moment I saw you that you and I were meant to be together! And that starts with a duel!" Mieru activated her duel disk.

"But the man Gongenzaka was going to duel Yuya!" added Gongenzaka with fury.

"Fine…." said Mieru with annoyance. "We will make it a three-way duel."

"Exciting." said Yuya. "This will make a great show!"

 **Ruins**

Shingo was among the ruins while looking for an opponent. He had his hands behind his back as he casually walked. He was annoyed as he was unable to find anyone to duel.

"Damnit." he said to himself. "I have to prove that I am the best duelist and I can't do that if there is no one around!"

Shingo continued to walk along and he then saw three different knights dueling Shun inside a temple. The knights were taking on Shun in a three V one duel.

The three surrounded him and each controlled a different knight. Bram had blue hair; Carl had dark red while the final knight, Ashley, had black hair. Bram controlled Queen's Knight **(ATK: 1500)** , Carl had Jack's Knight **(ATK: 1900)** while Ashley had King's Knight **(ATK: 1600)**. Shun controlled no monsters but with a set card.

 **Turn 5**

 **Bram Ashley Carl Hand: 4 LP: 4000**

 **Shun Hand: 3 LP: 500**

"Now you will see why Knight of Duels never takes prisoners. You challenged the wrong team!" said Carl.

"Three V one. Just like Academia!" replied Shun. "I took them down and I will do the same to you!"

"You're in no position to battle us!" added Ashley.

"Yes! Your rubbish XYZ monster didn't last a turn and now it's time to end you in style! I play two copies of Mind Control! I take control of Jack's Knight and King's Knight!" Both Knights disappeared and appeared on Bram's field.

"Can't be…" thought Shun.

"I play Polymerization!"

"KNEW IT!"

"I fuse the three knights!" All three Knights entered the Fusion whirlpool. "Appear now! Arcana Knight Joker!" A mighty knight in black clothing with golden plating appeared.

 **Arcana Knight Joker ATK: 3800 DEF: 2500 Light/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 9**

"You dare use Fusion against me!"

"You have nowhere to run! Go Arcana!" Arcana charged forwards with its mighty sword in hand.

 _ **Intrusion Penalty – 2000 LP**_

"What is this?!" shouted Shingo as he was electrocuted from the duel disk. "Why would anyone invent this?!"

"What?!" asked everyone as Shingo was now spotted entering the duel field.

"I am entering this battle! Not only is three V one unfair, I need opponents!" Shingo held up an Action Card he had grabbed once he entered. "I play Evasion! This negates your attack!" The Knight was forced back to Bram's side.

"I don't need your help!" shouted Shun.

"Well you would have lost without me. Since this is a Battle Royal and I just joined, it is my turn! Draw!" yelled Shingo.

"So what?! You can't beat us!" said Ashley.

"I guess I have to show you where you're wrong!" I set my Pendulum Scale! Scale two Abyss Actor - Leading Lady and scale eight Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian!"

 **Lady 2 – Comedian 8**

"I Pendulum Summon my Superstar!" A male with purple hair and a black outfit appeared. He had one eye covered with a patch.

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 7**

"I use its effect to add one Abyss Script from my deck!" Shingo added the card from his deck. "And now I shall activate it! Abyss Script - Encore! I can target one Abyss Actor monster and it gains one more attack this turn!"

"Stop this!" shouted Shun.

"Not a chance! I play a second Encore! So I can now attack three times this turn!"

"Damn you." added Shun.

"Now for the move which will end this duel!"

"End this duel?!" said Bram.

"You have nothing!" added Ashley.

"Don't make us laugh!" said Carl.

"Wait and see boys! I play the Spell Abyss Stage – Changing Room! I banish a Pendulum Monster from one of my scales and add that monsters attack to one face up Abyss Actor I control until the end of this turn! I banish Leading Lady and my Superstar gains 1500 attack points!"

 **Superstar ATK: 4000**

"Care to help me out?" said Shingo as he looked towards Shun.

"I don't help out the enemy!" replied Shun with a cold, harsh tone.

"Fine! Thankfully this card will get us a win!" said Shingo as played his final card in his hand.

"You can't beat us!" said Ashley. "No matter what you do, we're winning this tournament!"

"And I want to win it as well! But there's no fun in winning if you don't entertain!" added Shingo. "Taking down three duelists in one turn is quite something and this Spell completes the glorious show! I play Abyss Script – Spooky Night! When I attack with the targeted monster, the monster it's battling loses its attack until the end phase!

"No way!" shouted all three knights at the same time.

"Go Superstar! Attack all three!" Superstar launched a direct punch at the Fusion monster and destroyed it. Bram was sent flying backwards. Superstar then directly attacked Ashley and Carl. The two joined Bram on the floor and were allin pain.

 **Bram Ashley Carl LP: 4000 – 0 Shingo and Shun Win**

"YES!" yelled Shingo. "I got a three way win!" Shingo went over to the knocked out knights and took the two Pendulum Cards in each of their decks. "Since this was a tag, it's only fair I take all!" Shingo walked back with a cocky smile and fanned out all six cards to Shun.

"I don't want your pity." said Shun.

"Good. I wasn't going to share anyway. I did all work after all. Now take me on again! I won't draw this time!"

"I'll pass." said Shun as he waved Shingo away while he walked off.

"You what?!" said Shingo with a surprised tone.

"If I am to return home, for now I have to do what Akaba says. I need to scout the duel fields…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, again, but don't you dare turn your back on me! Or are you just weak?!" Shun stopped and looked irritated.

"Weak? Fine." Shun activated his XYZ duel disk. "I will crush you."

"Correct choice." said Shingo as he activated his disk.

 **Senior – Ice Field**

On the icy part of the Action Field, a purple portal opened and out stepped Sora in disguise as one of the other Senior competitors. He had a long blue hair with a grey jumper on; he had brown pants with black shoes. Sora smirked as he looked to find an opponent.

 **Reiji Office**

Himika took a breath in as she stood outside Reiji's door. She knocked and waited for a response.

"Yes?" said Reiji.

"Reiji. It's me." said Himika.

"What is it Mother?" replied Reiji.

"I… I need to speak to you."

"Sure. Come in." Himika took another breath in as she took a big smile. Just before she entered, she placed a red Standard duel disk inside her dress. She opened the doors.

"Reiji!..."

 **Warehouse**

Yugo was in the warehouse with the white D-Wheel inside. Yugo was leaned against the bike and looked bored. He yawned as he watched a small black T.V which was on a crate. Yugo had got it working and it was showing live coverage of the tournament.

"Different dimensions… and I'm stuck in a warehouse!" Yugo looked at the T.V. "I know Rin told me not to get into trouble… but surely I can enter this tournament as well." Yugo got onto the D-Wheel and put on his helmet. "It's nice to be back on this. Surely a few duels won't hurt anyone!" Yugo started the D-Wheel and drove off.

 **A/N**

 **Tobias -** I live VRAINS so far though not a fan of 2 non-dueling eps.

 **VXTD** \- He was talking about Yugo.

 **OC New Cards**

 **Yuzu**

 **Smyth the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/LVL 9 – Scale 9**

 _Pendulum Effect: During either players turn, if a monster effect would make at least two monsters you control leave the field, negate the effect. Your opponent draws a card each time you use an effect._

Main Effect: If another Melodious monster you control leaves the field, banish this card and Special Summon that card to the field.

 **Rhythm Wind/Trap**

Return up to two Fairy Pendulum Monsters in your Pendulum Zones, then destroy that many Spells/Traps your opponent controls.

 **Shingo**

 **Abyss Script – Encore/Spell**

Target one Abyss Actor monster you control; It gains one more attack this turn

 **Abyss Stage – Changing Room/Spell**

Banish one Pendulum Abyss Actor from your Pendulum Zone and target one Abyss Actor you control; add the banished Abyss Actors ATK to the targeted Abyss Actor until the end phase.

 **Abyss Script – Spooky Night/Spell**

Target one Abyss Actor monster you control; this turn, if it battles, reduce the opponents monsters ATK to 0.


	37. The Invasion Begins

In the Ice Field, Sora held seven carded people in his hand. He was in the middle of a duel against a male in a white jacket with pink hair. He controlled Hierophant of Prophecy with 0 attack. Sora smirked at him as he controlled Frightfur Daredevil.

"Yuu Sakuragi… you told me your name as if you mattered. You will, kind of, as you will become a card! End this Daredevil!" Yuu begun to panic as the monster destroyed his XYZ monster. Yuu landed on the floor as he lost.

"What… what do you want?!" he replied.

"For you to be carded!" said Sora as he walked over and held out his duel disk which was disguised. The duel disk glowed purple but as it did, Sora could hear an engine from afar. "What's that?!"

High in the air he could see Yugo's D-Wheel fly off an icy mountain. Yugo landed on the floor and turned on the ice as he stopped dead centre in front of Sora.

"Who… who are you!?" shouted Sora.

"Hey…" said Yugo as he took off his helmet. "I am here for the tournament?"

"Hang on…" said Sora. "Can't be… the dragon? He looks just like Yuya?!" he thought.

"Can't be what?!" At this point Yuu got up and ran off.

"GET AWAY! THIS GUY IS A MADMAN!" he shouted, running off. Yugo looked at him and looked back to Sora with confusion.

"What was that?" said Yugo. Yugo saw Sora and he saw the cards in his hand. He noticed the carded people.

"Hang on… carded people?! Rin told me about this…. you're that Academia thing!" demanded Yugo. "That evil school that Rin told me about!"

"Well it seems the cat is out of the bag." replied Sora as he clicked his duel disk and he returned to his normal appearance. His duel disk was blue and yellow with a blue sword blade.

"Cool disk…." said Yugo in awe but he shook his head. "You carded those innocent people?"

"Yes I did. They are fuel for our project."

"Fuel?! HOW DARE YOU! Those are innocent people!"

"Yes but they were non-Fusion. Also they weren't strong enough anyway to live in our utopia."

"Stop saying words I don't understand!" shouted Yugo. "Prepare to duel!"

"On that thing?" said Sora, referencing the D-Wheel.

"Yes on this thing!" Yugo placed his helmet back on and started the D-Wheel. He began to ride it along the icy field. Sora smirked.

"This will be fun. I will capture the Synchro Dragon!" Sora yelled. Yugo ignored him.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall start!" said Yugo. "From my hand I bring out Speedroid Terrortop! If I control no monsters, this can be Special Summoned!" Numerous red spinning tops appeared in a snake like tail pattern.

 **Speedroid Terrortop ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/LVL 3**

"I then summon Speedroid Maliciousmagnet!" A blue and black magnet appeared.

 **Speedroid Maliciousmagnet ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I tune level three Terrortop with level one Maliciousmagnet! Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon!"

 **3+1=4**

"I Synchro Summon Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!" A robotic humanoid in dark blue and green amour appeared. He had a long orange scarf with a golden ring around his torso. He ran alongside Yugo on his D-Wheel.

 **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle ATK: 1300 DEF: 1600 Wind/Machine/Synchro/LVL 4**

"I set one card face down and end my turn! Now come at me with your full force!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"A challenge! I like that!" said Sora. "Draw!" Sora looked at his hand and gleefully smiled. "Time to knock you off your stupid toy!"

"It's not a stupid toy!" shouted back Yugo.

"Whatever. I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk!" Numerous saw blades with devilish red eyes appeared.

"I send an Edge Imp monster from my hand to hit you with 800 points of damage! I send Edge Imp Frightfuloid!" Sora placed the card into the graveyard slot and Yugo felt burning pain as he took damage.

 **Yugo LP: 4000 – 3200**

"I play Polymerization! I Fusion Summon!"

"Fusion?!"

"I Fuse Tomahawk with Fluffal Octopus in my hand!" Tomahawk and Octopus both entered the Fusion whirlpool and spun around. "Sea devil that steal freedom and pulls everything into the darkest depths of the sea. Frightfur Kraken! FUSION SUMMON!" yelled Sora as he summoned in the Fusion pose.

A purple sea monster with numerous legs appeared, two of which had huge giant blades. It had giant eyes and inside its huge mouth filled with blue teeth were two devilish purple eyes. It landed on the ice before Sora.

 **Frightfur Kraken ATK: 2200 DEF: 3000 Water/Fiend/Fusion LVL 8**

"Take down the Synchro monster!" shouted Sora. Kraken leapt forward towards the running Puzzle. It pulled out its sharp blades and attempted to slash it into bits.

"I use its effect!" replied Yugo. "When a Special Summoned monster attacks my Puzzle, its attack points are doubled until the end of damage calculation!"

"No!" replied Sora as Puzzle turned around and went into punch Kraken.

 **Puzzle ATK: 2600**

Puzzle punched the Fusion monster and destroyed it with ease.

 **Sora LP: 4000 - 3600**

 **Puzzle ATK: 1300**

"Damn you!" replied Sora. "I play this! The Spell Frightfur Reborn. Return to the field my Kraken." A hole formed on the icy field and Kraken swam back up from the water below the ice.

 **Frightfur Kraken ATK: 2200 DEF: 3000 Water/Fiend/Fusion LVL 8**

"I set one card and end my turn. You are not half bad." said Sora. "But not good enough."

"I don't know much about this Academia but while I am here, you're not carding anyone else!"

"Ever the hero." said Sora with a delightful smirk. "You won't stop us or the Professor. We will capture you and the dragon of destruction will be closer to being revived!"

"Dra… dragon of what?! Whatever. You are not getting me!" demanded Yugo.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yugo LP: 3200 Hand: 2**

 **Sora LP: 3600 Hand: 1**

"This Professor guy must be your boss; I hope to never meet him! I draw!" yelled Yugo as he continued to speed around the field with Puzzle in tow. "I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo!" Two giant wheels with black spikes appeared. It had a sliver frame in-between.

 **Speedroid Double Yoyo ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Wind/Machine/LVL 4**

"I can Special Summon one Speedroid monster from my hand whose level is three or below. I bring out Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke!"

 **Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

"It's time. I tune Yoyo and Duke!" Both monsters entered the Synchro Summon and Yugo's extra deck begun to glow.

 **4+3=7**

"I Synchro Summon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Clear Wing flew into the night's sky and glowed brighter than any star. He landed in front of Yugo as its green wings gave off a strong reflection. Upon being summoned, it roared.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"So that's your dragon. Not bad." said Sora.

"I don't need your praise! Attack Puzzle and its attack doubles once more!"

 **Puzzle ATK: 2600**

"I play my Trap! Frightfur Defender! This stops a Frightfur monster from being destroyed by battle or card effect this turn and it gains 800 attack!"

 **Frightfur Kraken ATK: 3000**

Puzzle went charging into the Kraken and to Yugo's surprise, it was his monster being destroyed. Yugo took a hit and made a swerve on his D-Wheel as he took damage.

 **Yugo LP: 3200 - 2800**

Yugo gritted his teeth as he got his D-Wheel back on track. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yugo LP: 2800 Hand: 1**

 **Sora LP: 3600 Hand: 1**

"And I will win this turn! Draw! I play the Spell Frightfur Fusion! I banish material from my graveyard! I banish my Fluffal Octopus and Edge Imp Frightfuloid which is treated as a Frightfur monster while in my grave! I Fusion Summon Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!" The monster was blue and had black lines going across its body. It had sharp blades along its body and had devil eyes inside its mouth.

 **Frightfur Sabre-Tooth ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 8**

"I use its effect! All Frightfur monster-"

"Stop there!" shouted Yugo. "I use Clear Wing's effect! If a monster whose level is five or higher uses an effect, I can negate and destroy that monster!"

"You what!" said Sora with annoyance. Clear Wing glowed in all its glory and shot high into the sky. Clear Wing came flying down and sliced Sabre-Tooth in half.

"Also it gains that monsters attack until the end of this turn!"

"Not fair!" shouted Sora as Clear Wing increased in strength.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 4900**

Sora regained his composure with a smirk. "Doesn't matter, I expected nothing less from one of the five dragons."

"There you go again with the dragon talk! Make your move!" replied Yugo with impatience.

"With pleasure! We will conquer all the dimensions, and we have cards to cope with all! I play the Spell Fusion Glory!"

"Fusion Glory?" replied Yugo.

"I target one Fusion monster I control and it switch attacks with one Special Summoned monster my opponent controls until the end phase!"

"You snake! Using my monsters attack as your own!" Clear Wing powered down as Kraken increased in size.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2200**

 **Kraken ATK: 4900**

"Catching you wasn't on my to-do list, but the Professor will be pleased once I do! Attack Kraken!" Kraken leapt forward and slashed Clear Wing in half; it destroyed the monster and sent Yugo's D-Wheel flying of course again.

"Damnit!" said Yugo as he wrestled with the D-Wheel. He skidded and slid across the field as he was getting closer to falling off. Yugo put all his might in and was able to get the D-Wheel back on track. He let off a sigh as he lost lifepoints.

 **Yugo LP: 2800 - 100**

"Kraken's effect! It can attack twice! END THIS!" roared Sora as Kraken leapt in the air and its huge, sharp blades came raining down towards Yugo.

"I've just found Rin and I'm not losing her again! Trap go! I play King's Consonance! I negate your direct attack!" Kraken tried to hit Yugo but a white force field block its way. "Next I can banish one Tuner and any other monsters whose levels equal eight or less. I then Synchro Summon with those monsters!"

"Synchro in the grave?!"

"I banish level one Dice and level seven Clear Wing!"

"What?!" Red Eye and Clear Wing launched into the air and Yugo gleamed with a smirk.

"I respect you for one thing."

"What's that?!" replied Sora.

"You're forcing me into an upgrade!"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level eight, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

 **7+1=8**

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 8**

Crystal Wing appeared alongside Yugo and Sora was caught in awe. However he snapped back and returned to normal.

"So what?! I will take that down! Kraken's other effect! I can switch him into defence mode! "

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Crystal Wing's effect! If you use an effect, then I can negate it and destroy the monster!"

"Again?!" Crystal Wing glowed with all its might and then went charging towards Kraken. Wing flew straight into it and sent it flying. Kraken was destroyed mid-air. Sora gritted his teeth as he watched his monster fall to Yugo's.

"I shall beat you in my next turn! I have enough lifepoints! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yugo LP: 100 Hand: 1**

 **Sora LP: 3600 Hand: 0**

"This duel is over, for you! I draw!" Yugo smiled at his card. "I play the Equip Spell, Synchro Power! This is quite simple. I increase my Synchro monster by 1000 attack!" Crystal Wing roared with all its might as it increased its all ready high power.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 4000**

Sora took a step back as he saw the mighty dragon charge up for an attack. "No. This can't be. Fusion rules above all!"

"Not this time! END THIS!" shouted Yugo as Crystal Wing shot high into the sky. As he rose higher and higher, Crystal Wing left a back trail of glowing sliver behind. He targeted Sora and shot down at a furious speed. Sora could only look as Crystal Wing slammed into him. Sora was sent high into the sky and landed down on the hard, icy field.

 **Sora LP: 3600 – 0 Yugo Wins**

The duel field faded and Yugo went to run and grab Sora. But before he could, Sora glowed in a purple light and disappeared. Yugo looked around with bemusement.

"Where the hell did he go?!"

 **Reiji Office**

"Mother." said Reiji as he pushed up his glasses. "What is the problem?" Reiji was sitting at his desk as Himika walked in.

"I need to speak to you now."

"The Battle Royal is going to plan, what is the problem?"

"I… I need to confess."

"I see." Reiji opened up a draw in his desk and grabbed his duel disk. He placed it onto his wrist and he stood up.

"Reiji?" asked Himika as she wondered what was happening. Reiji lifted up his duel disk to his mouth.

"Seal the room." he said to it.

" _Yes Sir."_

"Re-Reiji?! What are you doing?!"

"The right thing." he replied. A Real Solid Vision projector activated from for the ceiling and it spun around. Himika looked up with shock.

Metal bars begun to appear around the room and Himika now looked around with shock. Reiji remained calm as he looked at Himika with a direct stare. The metal bars all solidified and Himika was now trapped with Reiji.

"Explain this Reiji!" shouted Himika.

"I know you're Academia. Don't deny this Mother, I know." Himika regained her composure.

"Reiji, I can explain."

"Explain what? That you kidnapped a girl from her parents and brainwashed her to fight for an evil duel school. Or innocent people being carded?"

"How did you know?"

"Well I didn't at first, but I worked it out. First, you were the only one with Masumi that day when she disappeared. You are one of the only few people who knew the codes to the safe house, where Yaiba was carded. But a lot of those signs could be accounted for; there was one key thing which gave the game away."

"What's that?"

"I admit your secret phone line to Academia was tightly hidden and I only found it upon a deep, deep search but the thing which gave it away? Your kindness to me."

"My kindness?!"

"You and Father were such great parents, but the day in which Yusho Sakaki took the credit, you both changed. Recently you have come back to LDS and that was once you knew I found out about the dimensions. I didn't hear from you before then. You have been extra nice to me since you returned, and that isn't you."

"We both care about you! We love you!"

"Didn't sound like it from the phone calls to Father? I found your hidden system and full recordings. Father is in charge of Academia. I didn't believe those who said it… but they were right."

"Reiji! After Yusho took the credit, Leo became annoyed and angry. Something inside of him snapped, but he does still care! It's just…. he values power."

"Say the truth! MORE THAN ME!"

"YES!" shouted back Himika. "Ok! He loves power more then you! But he wants you by his side!"

"Never! I despise all that Academia does! How can you love power more than your own?! What about you!"

"I love you!" replied Himika with a desperate tone.

"Tell the truth! You're more loyal to Fa…. no. LEO!" Himika slowly looked weaker and started to stumble. "I heard you talk to him! Your loyalty is elsewhere!"

"I want you to join us! Help us create a utopia filled with the strongest and the best!"

"Sounds more like hell." Himika looked down and gritted her teeth.

"Your father… he is the greatest and best man I have ever, ever met. He picked me up when I was alone. I will always stand by him. I love you Reiji and I have done my up most best to keep you safe… but I will always love Leo! He comes first!" Silence fell around the room as Reiji gained composure. He pushed his glasses up once more.

"And there we have it. You love me but not as much Leo. You do have a good heart, but another part is putting you on the wrong side, do you even believe in the goal? Or are you just following Leo like a sheep? Do you not have your own beliefs?!"

"I follow your father under any situation!"

"As expected. You have a good heart but your lonely past has made you vulnerable to his manipulation and mind games."

"Well we clearly won't get you to join us. You are expendable then." Himika pulled out her red duel disk and touched it.

"What are you doing?" asked Reiji, this had caught him out by surprise.

"You will see. I just sent Academia a signal!" Reiji gritted his teeth. He tapped his duel disk.

"Control room, acti-" Reiji looked at his duel disk and it no longer connected to his staff. "What is this?"

"You may be CEO but I also have some weight around here. I ordered all communication to be shut down once I send a signal! Now I have to do this Reiji! I will turn you into a card!" Himika's duel disk changed from a Standard model to Fusion, she had it hidden within Real Solid Vision. Himika's duel disk was a red and white model with a red blade.

"A card? Fine. You may talk a good game but you are a weak and nervous person Mother." said Reiji as he looked at Himika slightly shaking. Reiji activated his duel disk. "I know that the people of this City will be able to protect themselves from whatever you're going to do!"

"Let's do this." said Himika.

 **Academia**

Leo was sat on his throne and had received the signal from Standard. Leo smiled.

"Well done Himika. Now, just don't lose." Dennis walked in.

"Professor. Sora has returned. He lost on the battlefield, as per policy, he shall now be carded, correct?"

"Not this time Dennis." Dennis looked up with surprise.

"But Professor?"

"Sora's job was to card the Senior section and he delivered nicely. The Senior group are who I feared the most, now all that remains is a small number, along with the Junior Youth and Youth, easy. Now since Reiji won't join us, we can now attack Standard. Send a full force including Sora. With the Standard Duel School who joined our side, we will tear it apart just as we did to XYZ."

"I shall alert Commanders Edo and Ryo about the transfer of forces." said Dennis.

"Ryo will remain in XYZ with the Ra Yellow's. I still have some Resistance to eliminate."

"Yes sir."

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Sora**

 **Fusion Glory/Spell**

Target one Fusion monster you control and it switch attacks with one Special Summoned monster your opponent controls until the end phase

 **Yugo**

 **Synchro Boost/Equip Spell**

Target one Synchro Monster you control, increase its ATK by 1000.


	38. Traitor

**Turn 1**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Himika LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start." said Reiji as the two faced off inside the cage. "I play the Continuous Spell **,** Dark Contract with the Gate. This allows me to add a level four or below D/D monster from my deck."

"I know how your deck works Reiji, save me details."

"Fine, I add D/D Nighthowl. Next I summon D/D Cerberus!" A three headed black dog appeared on the field with red markings.

 **D/D Cerberus ATK: 1800 DEF: 600 Dark/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 6**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn. Let's see what you've got in store Mother."

 **Turn 2**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Himika LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"You don't think I'm capable of dueling do you Reiji?" asked Himika with a smirk.

"I never underestimate anyone. Yes, you are more on the business side but I doubt Leo would send you here without some knowledge of dueling."

"He's your father, don't call him Leo!"

"He stopped being my father the moment he chose to card the other dimensions. I still believe that there is good in you Mother."

"Draw! I summon Ritual Beast Tamer Elder!" An elderly man with long hair and a beast appeared. He wore beige ropes with a green scarf.

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Elder ATK: 200 DEF: 1000 Wind/Physic/ LVL 2**

"Ritual Beast? I haven't seen that before." thought Reiji.

"Next, his effect allows me to Normal Summon one more Ritual Beast this turn. Appear Spiritual Beast Cannahawk!"

"Spiritual?" said Reiji. A black winged hawk came to the field. It had a white body and golden horns which looped backwards.

 **Spiritual Beast Cannahawk ATK: 1400 DEF: 600 Wind/Thunder/LVL 4**

"Cannahawk's effect! I can banish a Ritual Beast Card from my deck and add it to my hand during my second standby phase after using this effect! I banish the Spell, Ritual Beast Return. I Fusion Summon with Cannahawk and Tamer Elder!"

"You didn't play a Fusion Spell." said Reiji firmly. "Looks like you need to do more work on your dueli-"

"No Reiji. It's you who needs to learn. I Contact Fuse!"  
"Contact what?!" shouted back Reiji.

"I Fusion Summon without a Spell Card! Go Cannahawk and Elder!" Both monsters lifted up into the Fusion Whirlpool. "I Fusion Summon! Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio!" A female with a red cape riding a purple lion was summoned. The female held a long green staff.

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio ATK: 2600 DEF: 400 Wind/Pyro/Fusion/LVL 6**

Reiji took a step back in shock. He had just been outsmarted by his own mother.

"Contact…Fusion… how… what is this?!"

"There are further evolutions Reiji. I was given top education. You see while I was "away", I went to Academia and Leo taught me personally!"

"There's more to the summons?!" Reiji replied.

"Back to the duel! I attack!" Apelio charged forward with the female riding it. "When she attacks, until the end of the damage step, it's unaffected by card effects!"

"No!" said Reiji with annoyance. Apelio slashed away at Cerberus and destroyed it.

 **Reiji LP: 4000 – 3200**

"Now I use Apelio's other effect! I return this card to my extra deck and then I can Special Summon my two banished monsters to the field in defence mode!"

"What?! How many things have they taught you?" said Reiji shocked once more. Himika placed the Fusion Card back into her extra deck and Cannahawk and Tamer Elder returned to the field.

 **Spiritual Beast Cannahawk ATK: 1400 DEF: 600 Wind/Thunder/LVL 4**

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Elder ATK: 200 DEF: 1000 Wind/Physic/ LVL 2**

"What are you planning- No! Can't be!" said Reiji as he stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes! I Fusion Summon once more! Appear Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin in defence mode!" The two monsters fused together as a young female with blonde hair appeared riding a purple dolphin. It had blue amour on its head and back.

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin ATK: 200 DEF: 2800 Wing/Aqua/Fusion/LVL 6**

"I set a card and end my turn. You see Reiji; you can't beat the power of Fusion. They will just keep coming back and back!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Reiji LP: 3200 Hand: 3**

 **Himika LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"We will see about that." said Reiji as he drew his card. "I take 1000 points of damage from my Dark Contract." Reiji flinched in pain as he took electoral shock from his duel disk.

 **Reiji LP: 3200 - 2200**

"When I take battle damage, I can Special Summon this from my hand! Appear D/D Orthros!" A twin headed silver-haired beast appeared. He was wrapped in blue amour and it stood on its back legs.

 **D/D Orthros ATK: 600 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/LVL 4 – Scale 3**

"Now I use Dark Contract with the Gate to add one D/D monster from my deck! I add D/D Horseman. Next I set scale three Horseman along with scale eight D/D Savant Dirac!"

 **Horseman 3 - Dirac 8**

"Now appear from my extra deck, D/D Cerberus and from my hand, D/D Savant Copernicus!" The Pendulum Portal opened up and Cerberus roared back onto the field. Savant Copernicus appeared as a fireball encased by a brown and green frame. It looked like a globe.

 **D/D Cerberus ATK: 1800 DEF: 600 Dark/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 6**

"Savant Copernicus allows me to send a D/D monster from my deck to the graveyard. I send a second D/D Savant Copernicus. Now I shall Normal Summon my D/D Nighthowl!" The monster was a giant pair of jaws with teeth.

 **D/D Nighthowl ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 3**

"All this stalling for nothing." said Himika with confidence.

"Well we have different definitions of stalling then. Nighthowl allows me to bring back my Copernicus in the graveyard!" The second Copernicus appeared.

 **D/D Savant Copernicus ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 1**

"First I tune Nighthowl with Copernicus! Synchro Summon!"

 **4+3=7**

"Appear before me! Level seven! D/D/D Gust King Alexander. A sliver knight with a green cape appeared onto the field.

 **D/D/D Gust King Alexander ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Next I overlay my Cerberus and Copernicus!" Both monsters entered the XYZ whirlpool "XYZ Summon! Rank four! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" A giant warrior in purple amour appeared on the field. He had a huge sword which he swung around.

 **D/D/D Wave King Caesar ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200 Water/Fiend/XYZ/RNK 4 - OU: 2**

"Now I use my D/D Horseman's Pendulum effect and Fusion Summon!"

"HOW?!" replied Himika.

"I can Fusion Summon with monsters in my extra deck by banishing them! I send Copernicus and D/D Cerberus and Fusion Summon! Appear my DDD Oracle King d'Arc!" The monster was a demon with huge blue and red wings. It had white amour on with a sword in its left hand. It swung it's sword on the field and Sora looked on it awe.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 7**

Reiji stood with all his monsters in front of him. Himika snarled at him.

"Now since I Special Summoned with Gust King on the field, I can bring back a D/D monster from the graveyard. Return my Nighthowl."

"Can't be…" said Himika.

"Yes. I tune Alexander and Nighthowl!" Both monsters lifted up and tuned together.

 **7+3=10**

"D/D/D Gust Emperor Executive Alexander!" A knight covered in sliver amour appeared with a mighty long sword. He had green wings with lit up blue orbs across his amour.

 **D/D/D Gust Emperor Executive Alexander ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Wind/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 10**

"Level ten?!"

"Now Alexander doubles its attack points if there are two or more D/D monsters on the field, expect this monster." Alexander charged up his blade.

 **Alexander ATK: 6000**

"Attack Alexander!" Alexander launched his sword towards the dolphin. Himika was confident.

"I use her effect! I return this to my extra deck and bring back its materials!" Once again Cannahawk and Elder reappeared in defence mode.

 **Spiritual Beast Cannahawk ATK: 1400 DEF: 600 Wind/Thunder/LVL 4**

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Elder ATK: 200 DEF: 1000 Wind/Physic/ LVL 2**

"And next I use my Trap!"

"Trap?!"

"I play Ritual Beast Steeds! I destroy as many monsters you control X the amount of Ritual Beast's I control! Be gone Alexander and d'Arc!" Two whirlwinds came out and wiped out Reiji's Fusion and Synchro monsters. Reiji had to shield his eyes from the destruction. At the same time however, Reiji was smirking.

"Fine! I use an overlay unit from Wave King!"

 **King OU: 1**

"I will explain soon! Now Wave King, destroy Cannahawk!" Wave King slashed his sword down and destroyed the bird.

"Damn you." said Himika.

"Now since I used an overlay unit, upon the end of my battle phase, I can bring as many monsters destroyed this turn back to the field. I will take 1000 points of damage X the amount of monsters bough back during my next standby phase. Return my monsters!" d'Arc and Alexander returned.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 7**

 **D/D/D Gust Emperor Executive Alexander ATK: 6000 DEF: 2500 Wind/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 10**

"And I just got rid of them." thought Himika.

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Reiji LP: 3200 Hand: 0**

 **Himika LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"Draw." said Himika with annoyance. Reiji smirked as he gained the advantage. "I summon Ritual Beast Tamer Lara!" A long blonde haired female in a light green dress appeared. She had a green skirt and held a long staff.

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Lara ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 Wind/Psychic/LVL 1**

"When Normal Summoned she can bring back a Ritual Beast from the grave. Return Cannahawk!"

 **Spiritual Beast Cannahawk ATK: 1400 DEF: 600 Wind/Thunder/LVL 4**

"I play Ritual Beast's Bond!" Himika played a Spell on her duel disk. "I banish two Ritual Beasts' and then Special Summon a Ritual Beast from my extra deck, ignoring the summoning cost!"

"Ignoring?!"

"I banish Tamer and Cannahawk. I bring forth! Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio!" A giant tiger with a whole island on its back appeared. A young female was riding it.

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio ATK: 3200 DEF: 2100 Wind/Physic/Fusion/LVL 10**

"So you skipped the summoning cost. You really have been taught well Mother." said Reiji.

"Wait until you try this. The Spell, Ritual Beast's Calling! For each currently banished Ritual Beast monster, that many monsters you control are destroyed! I don't know all your tricks and games Reiji, but I know d'Arc will recover your lifepoints! I banish that and Alexander!" Reiji watched as his two monsters were banished from the field "Attack!" Gaiapelio charged forward and destroyed Wave King. Reiji once again shielded his face.

 **Reiji LP: 3200 – 2400**

"Next turn, you will end yourself." said Himika. "And you shall become a card…. unless you wish to reconsider? Think about it Reiji. You're a CEO but you could be so, so much more. A god!"

"A god you say?" said Reiji, as if he was interested.

"Yes! A god!" Reiji smirked.

"Gods are mighty, gods are strong. You and Leo are anything, but. Carding people is anything, but. Don't insult my intelligence!" shouted Reiji.

"Don't say I didn't give you a last chance. Now I end my turn! Prepare to end yourself!" Reiji smirked.

"When Wave King is destroyed, I can add a Dark Contract to my hand from my deck. I add Illegal Dark Contract with the War God."

"Time for your end!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Reiji LP: 3200 Hand: 1**

 **Himika LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"My end then, very well." Reiji drew his card.

"And now you take all that damage!" shouted Himika.

"I would… but I have this to stop it all."

"You bluff!" said Himika, shocked.

"I don't lie, unlike you and Leo. When I would take battle damage, I can Special Summon Dirac from its Pendulum Scale!" Dirac disappeared and then emerged on the field in defence mode.

 **D/D Savant Dirac ATK: 800 DEF: 1600 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 3 – Scale 8**

"And since he was Special Summoned, I take no effect damage for the rest of this turn." said Reiji with a smirk.

"NO!" shouted Himika. "You snake!"

"Funny. I thought the same about you. "I use Dark Contract with the Gate to add a D/D monster to my hand. I add D/D Savant Archimedes and now I summon it!" A aged man with a white beard appeared. He wore green robes.

 **D/D Savant** **Archimedes** **ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Dark/Fiend/LVL 3**

"When this card is summoned, I can add a D/D/D Ritual Monster and a Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand! Normally I would take 3000 points of damage due this, but Dirac saves me. I add the Ritual monster D/D/D Prime Churchill and Dark Contract of the Raven! And I Ritual Summon from my field! I tribute Archimedes and Dirac to Ritual Summon my level six monster! A cauldron formed as both monsters flew into it. "Appear D/D/D Prime Churchill!" The monster was slim knight with dark blue amour. He held a giant yellow staff and his helmet had three blue visors which spiraled around.

 **D/D/D Prime Churchill ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/LVL 6**

"When Ritual Summoned, I can Special Summon one D/D/D monster from my graveyard! Return Wave King!" Churchill pointed to the floor and a blue portal formed. Wave King arose.

 **D/D/D Wave King Caesar ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200 Water/Fiend/XYZ/RNK 4**

"Now Churchill's second effect!"

"Another?!"

"Yes! When a D/D/D monster is Special Summoned while I control this card, it gains equal to half of the Special Summoned monsters attack!" Wave King pointed his sword to Churchill and transferred its power to his fellow monster.

 **Churchill ATK: 3200**

"Our monsters have the same attack! You still can't win!"

"Leo told me an important lesson once about running a company, and it implies here as well. Never get ahead of yourself. I play the Continuous Spell, Illegal Dark Contract with the War God!"

"You added that to your hand!"

"Looks like you did get ahead of yourself. I target one D/D monster and one monster you control and until the end of the battle phase, my monster gains 1000 attack while your monster loses 1000!"

"No!"

"Churchill, power up!" Churchill increased in size as it further gained strength. Ulti-Gaiapelio powered down.

 **Churchill ATK: 4200**

 **Ulti-Gaiapelio ATK: 2200**

"This ends! Go Wave King!" Wave King leapt forward and slashed Ulti-Gaiapelio across its side. The monster blew up as soon as Wave King leapt back to Reiji. Himika watched as her monster was wiped out.

 **Himika LP: 4000 - 3800**

"Now end this Churchill!" Churchill raised his sword high into the air and it became surrounded by blue energy. Churchill charged forward and slashed Himika across the chest. She was knocked backwards and time seemed to slow down. She saw Reiji tower above her as she fell to the ground. Her mind went blank as she collapsed. Fear had taken over.

 **Himika LP: 3800 – 0 Reiji Wins**

Himika hit head against the virtual bars of the Real Solid Vision cage. The bars faded away and Reiji walked towards her.

"I….I lost." said Himika weakly.

"Yes. Now you will face justice for your crimes."

"I will…" Himika continued. "Do you know what happens to people who lose on the battlefield for Academia? They are returned and carded. I was meant to battle you and I lost… I shall now be carded."

"Well you haven't teleported away just yet." said Reiji. "Now tell me what Academia is planning!" Himika looked at her duel disk.

"Yes… I haven't teleported yet… maybe… maybe I've been given another chance… I won't fail Leo." she thought. "Reiji" said Himika. "I will repent. I'm sorry. Please help me up."

"I don't trust you." said Reiji with a stern response.

"Fine." A sharp-eyed Himika quickly got up and shoved Reiji to the floor. Reiji landed on his rear and his deck came out of his duel disk.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Reiji. Himika didn't answer and she saw a Pendulum Card on the floor. She picked it up and smirked.

"This will please your father." After she spoke, Himika teleported away in a purple light. Reiji looked up and slammed his hand down on the floor. He knew that he had given Academia the power of the Pendulum.

"NO!" he shouted.

 **Academia – Throne Room**

Much to her surprise, Himika was teleported inside Leo's throne room. Himika looked around and there on his throne was Leo.

"Le… Leo…. I'm sorry." she stuttered. Leo stood up and placed a purple and yellow duel disk on. He walked down the steps and was now stood above his wife. "Leo… Leo..." Leo gave a direct stare to her.

"You lost. That's inexcusable." said Leo. Himika looked with fear as he held out his duel disk. "But, you did retrieve a Pendulum Card."

"Wh-what?" said Himika. Leo bent down and took the Pendulum Card.

"You did well dear."

"Le- Leo, I'm happy you like it." she said with uncertainty.

"This just saved your life." he replied. "But you must go through a few more classes. I can't have you losing again." said Leo.

"Yes, of course! Anything for you Leo." she replied.

"Dennis." said Leo. A holoscreen appeared next to him and his right hand man appeared.

"Yes Professor?"

"Send everyone. The invasion starts now!"

 **Standard**

Yuzu was walking along the Forest Action field and she heard a loud stampede of running. She looked through the trees and on the other side she could see numerous students wearing blue uniforms running through the field. They didn't see her but Yuzu looked with bemusement.

"Who… who are they?!" she thought.

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Reiji**

 **D/D Horseman ATK: 1900 DEF: 600 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 5 – Scale 3**

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Extra Deck as material._

Main Effect: If a Fusion D/D/D Monster you control is destroyed by battle, banish this card from your hand and Special Summon that Fusion Monster.

 **D/D Savant** **Archimedes ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Dark/Fiend/LVL 3**

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can add one Dark Contract Ritual Spell and Ritual D/D/D Monster from your deck to your hand. If you do, take 3000 damage. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Archimedes" once per duel.

 **D/D/D Prime Churchill ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/LVL 6**

This card can be Ritual Summoned by Dark Contract of the Raven.

When this card is Ritual Summoned, you can Special Summon one D/D/D Monster from your graveyard. If a D/D/D monster is Special Summoned while you control this card, you can add halve of that monsters ATK to this card until the End Phase.

 **Himika**

 **Ritual Beast's Calling/Spell**

For each currently banished Ritual Beast monster on your side of the field, target that many monsters your opponent controls and destroy them.


	39. Academia Arrive

Reiji slowly got up off the floor following his own mother taking one of his Pendulum Cards. Reiji could easily replace it but that wasn't the point. He had given Academia the power of the Pendulum.

Reiji looked around his office and all his technology had been disabled thanks to Himika. He quickly ran to his office door and opened it.

Much to his surprise, LDS was still standing despite his fears. Workers were walking around as normal. Reiji made his way into the corridor and walked down the tower floors.

 **Control Room**

Reiji walked into his control room and saw all the staff overseeing the tournament via their computer monitors. One staff member saw Reiji walk in and stood up. The others all followed and stood for the CEO. Reiji made his way to the edge of the platform.

"What is the status on the tournament?" asked Reiji.

"Er sir." said a LDS staff worker.

"What is it?" replied Reiji.

"You need to see this footage to believe it." One worker hit a button on his computer and a video came up on the big screen.

The screen played footage of Sora VS Yugo. Reiji watched with shock and then anger as he saw Sora's conversation with Yugo. Reiji also spotted Sora holding some cards in his hand.

"Zoom in." said Reiji. The video zoomed in and Reiji saw something which he had feared. A majority of the senior competitors had been carded. Reiji slammed his fists down onto the bars of his platform. "NO!"

"Sorry sir, we couldn't contact you."

"Yes. We have a problem." said Reiji. "Himika Akaba was a mole for Academia. She blocked all communications to and from my office." Each member of staff looked at each other with shock and looked back to Reiji. "She took out the original Lancers and reported on our doings to Leo Akaba. Yes, my father is behind this." Once again the staff were shocked.

"But… sir…is there more?"

"Not within LDS, no. But Mother had friends in high places. I dread to think what she has in mind. The Maiami Championship was a way to find new Lancers. I thought we had more time, but now they're here."

"What now Mr Akaba?" asked a female worker.

"Lock down the Real Solid Vision. Contain the Academia soldiers within."

"But the duelists are still in ther-"

"Do it!" shouted Reiji. "They got this far into the tournament, they're all Lancers now."

The staff all begun to type away at their computers to seal off the Real Solid Vision field. However as they did, error messages begun showing up on the computers. Each time an error came up, the staff would try again. Reiji watched over from his platform with concern. "What is happening?!" he demanded.

"It appears we're being blocked from doing so!" said one worker.

"Well unblock it then!"

"We can't!" As the member of staff spoke, a loud explosion could be heard from lower down of the LDS tower. Milliseconds after the explosion, the whole room shook with a heavy vibration. The room suffered such a heavy shook that inside, everyone was seeing the room tilt from left and room and everyone including Reiji struggled to keep their balance. Reiji dropped down the floor and slowly got back up as the dizziness faded.

"What was that?!" shouted Reiji. The staff also regained their composure and tried looking at their computers but most were heavily damaged. The computers were sparking and some were even cracked opened. One computer was still barely working and was fizzing around. One female staff typed away and some live, grey, CCTV footage appeared from outside. It caught the woman out by surprise. "Respond!" demanded Reiji.

"Sir…. I don't know how to say this but… it looks like a Duel School! And not from Fusion!"

"What do you mean?!"

"It looks like…. Ryozanpaku School! With different duel disks!"

"What?!"

 **Action Field - Forest**

"Yuya! Rin! Gongenzaka! Anyone?!" yelled Yuzu as she tried to connect to anyone of her friends via her duel disk. She ran along the forest field with a burst of pace as she tried to keep up with the Obelisk Blue students on the other side of the tress. However the issues suffered at LDS tower was now making all the duel disks act up.

"Why is no one answering?!" said Yuzu as she kept trying. She looked from her duel disk to the Obelisk Blue students who increased in numbers. "They have to be… Academia… they look so organized." she thought.

 **LDSA**

"Ryozanpaku?! But what… why?!" shouted Reiji. "Unless…. did… did Mother actually enlist help from this Fusion Duel School?!"

"Sir! They're breaking into LDS now!" said one worker.

On the ground floor the different students who wore ropes, along with Kachidoki, walked around the ground floor. Their head teacher, Ryozan Godagawa walked in afterwards.

"Good job students." said Ryozan. "Academia has rewarded us for our loyalty. These new Fusions are very strong. Make your way up the levels! Taking out the communication generators has given us a clear advantage, but now head to the next floor and cancel all current duels in the tournament. "

"Yes sir!" yelled the students who all made their way up the stairs.

"Remember, card the non-duelists and dispose of the duelists in a victorious duel. The more we duel, the more we prove to the Professor that we are strong enough for his new utopia."

 **Action Field - Ruins**

Yuya had his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon out in three-way duel against Mieru and Gongenzaka. The other two controlled Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji and Prediction Princess Tarotrei. The battle continued within the Ruins.

"Ok Odd-Eyes, go attack Mieru!" yelled Yuya. Odd-Eyes charged forward and unleashed a beam of darkness.

"Hey not fair!" shouted Meiru as the dark beam headed towards her Ritual monster. As the beam shot forward, it began glitching before fading away. This took everyone by shock.

"Hey?! Where did my attack go?" asked Yuya.

"My duel disk isn't reading any duels." said Gongenzaka. Yuya and Mieru checked theirs and also no sign.

"The system must be glitching up." said Yuya. "It happened all the time at You Show. Though… why is the Action Field still up?"

In another part of the Ruins, Hikage and his brother Tsukikage were walking along as their duel against each other had ended early as well.

As they walked alone, they could see the knocked out knights from Shun and Shingo's duel, being surrounded by three male students in blue uniform.

"Well this was easy!" said the first student with black spiky hair, as he clicked his duel disk and the three knights were turned into the cards. Hikage and Tsukikage were shocked.

"What is this?" said Tsukikage.

"Magic?" added Hikage. The three students turned around and smirked.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" said the second student with short brown hair. "Finally some duelists." he said as he smacked his fists together.

"What is that duel disk?" said Tsukikage. "These are not tournament entrants."

"No!" said the third with long purple hair. "We are Academia, and you shall be duel us and face the same fate!"

"Academia?" said Hikage. He turned to his brother. "Is this all a joke?"

"You make your mind up." said student one as he held up the three carded knights. Hikage looked towards Tsukikage.

"Brother, you can move quicker then I, report this to someone."

"I shall." said Tsukikage. "Good luck Brother, get to the bottom of this." Tsukikage disappeared from the scene. Hikage activated his duel disk while the students activated theirs with a purple sword blade.

"This shall be one VS three!" said student two. "And no drawing on the first turn but you can attack apart from the first player!"

"I have no other choice!" said Hikage.

 **Turn 1**

 **Students LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 5**

 **Hikage LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall start." said student one. "I summon Ancient Gear Wyvern!" A rusting grey metalled dragon came to the field. It had sliver gears for joints and a giant gear on its neck.

 **Ancient Gear Wyvern ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"I add an Ancient Gear card from my deck thanks to its effect! Ancient Gear Castle is my choice and I play it!" The Continuous Spell Card spun around onto the field. "It increases all Ancient Gears monsters attack by 300."

 **Wyvern ATK: 2000**

"Next I playAncient Gear Explosive! I destroy my Wyvern and hit you with half of my monsters original attack!" Wyvern disappeared and Hikage took damage from a shock.

 **Hikage LP: 4000 – 3150**

"Damn." said Hikage. "Already hitting me with damage."

"I end my turn." said one. "You will only get one turn! Make it count!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Students LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 3, 5, 5**

 **Hikage LP: 3150 Hand: 5**

"I shall! If you control a monster and I do not, then I can Special Summon Earth Amour Ninja!" A ninja wearing a brown outfit appeared. His facemask was half sliver and brown.

 **Earth Amour Ninja ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Earth/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Then I summon Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo." A black dress ninja appeared with red markings across his outfit.

 **Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

"My Castle activates! When a monster is Normal Summoned, it gains a counter!"

 **Castle Counter: 1**

"Hanzo's effect" countered Hikage. "I can add a Ninjustu Art card from my deck. I add the Trap, Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist. I set four cards!"

"FOUR?!" all the students shouted.

"I don't know who you are, but I shall protect the people here. That is the way of Fuma."

"Fuma? Is that your duel school?"

"It is. And me and my brother serve its teachings proudly." All three students paused for a minute and burst out laughing. "What is it?!" said Hikage with anger.

"Your duel school taught you this?! No wonder it's easy!" said student two.

"Yeah, if these are your teachings, then our duel school will trample yours! Glory on the Academia!" added student three.

"Academia? Never heard of it, however, how dare you mock Fuma! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Students LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 3, 5, 5**

 **Hikage LP: 3150 Hand: 0**

"Excellent! My turn!" said two. "I summon Ancient Gear Solider!" A giant metalled monster appeared with a huge sliver gear in its left shoulder.

 **Ancient Gear Solider ATK: 1300 DEF: 1300 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"Castle increases its attack by 300!"

 **Solider ATK: 1600**

 **Castle Counter: 2**

"Next I equip Ancient Gear Tank to my Solider! Bumping up its attack by 600!" Solider jumped up and a motorcycle which was grey appeared. It had big tires with grip and a gun at the front. He landed on the seat.

 **Solider ATK: 2200**

"I use three Continuous Traps!" said Hikage.

"THREE?!" all shouted.

"First is Ninjitsu Art of Duplication! I target a Ninja monster on my field and then Special Summon one or more Ninja monsters from my deck whose levels add up or equal that monsters level. I target Hanzo and bring forth a level four monster! Appear Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!" A green and black dressed Ninja appeared.

 **Twilight Ninja Shingetsu ATK: 1500 DEF: 100 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

"My second Trap is Ninjitsu Art of Decoy! I target my Shingetsu and my third is Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist! Decoy stops my Shingetsu from being destroyed by battle and Rust Mist halves any Special Summoned monsters attack, just as long as I control a Ninja!"

"Sneaky like a Ninja. Fine! Attack his Hanzo!" Solider aimed his equipped tank at Hanzo and fired a red missile. The missile was about to hit Hanzo before it redirected at Shingestu. This caught the students out by surprise. "What is this?!"

"While Shingestu is on the field, you cannot target Ninja's expect this one for an attack."

"And due to Decoy… it's safe! Damnit!" said three. Two chuckled and then smirked. The missle hit Shingestu and Hikage took some more damage.

 **Hikage LP: 3150 - 2450**

"It makes no difference. I play the Spell Ancient Gear Explosive. I destroy my Solider and inflict damage to you equal to half of its original attack!" Solider exploded and Hikage took a hit from some flying metal this time.

 **Hikage LP: 2450 - 1800**

"When Tank is destroyed, you take 600 points of damage!" Hikage shielded his eyes as he was electrocuted from his duel disk.

 **Hikage LP: 1800 - 1200**

"I end my turn with a set card!" said two. Hikage looked weakened.

"I shall continue… to fight." he said.

 **Turn 4**

 **Students LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 3, 2, 5**

 **Hikage LP: 1200 Hand: 0**

"Well not for long. I shall win on this turn!" said three.

"If I can… just hold on…. until my turn…" said Hikage.

"I play Ancient Gear Recycle! I can use an Ancient Gear card on someone else's field!"

"Someone else's?!" One and two nodded to three, they smirked.

"I take advantage of Ancient Gear Castle and I play its effect! This was once known as the Tribute Dimension, before becoming Standard, this will fit in well here."

"Dimension?! What is this?" said Hikage.

"It doesn't matter; soon you will be a card! I can use the counters on this card as monsters for a Tribute Summon! Since I have two counters, by Tributing this card, I can Tribute Summon with it! I treat is as two monsters!" Castle disappeared from the field and the student smirked. "Appear! Ancient Gear Golem!" A giant metal warrior appeared.

 **Ancient Gear Golem ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 Earth/Machine/LVL 8**

Hikage looked at the colossus of a monster and begun to sweat with panic. "This… this is…"

"Your end? Not just yet. I Ancient Gear Double Imitation! I Special Summon two Ancient Gear monsters from either players graveyards and bring them to the field with their effects negated! Return Wyvern and Solider!" Both Ancient Gears appeared on threes field and all three smirked.

"But their attacks are halved thanks to Mist!" added Hikage.

 **Ancient Gear Solider ATK: 650 DEF: 1300 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

 **Ancient Gear Wyvern ATK: 850 DEF: 1200 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"No difference. Now for your end! I play Polymerization and fuse these three Ancient Gears!"

"Fusion?!" replied Hikage. "But I still have a chance." he thought as he looked at his final set card.

"Solider, Wyvern and Golem. It's time to unite and form the ultimate machine! Appear before us! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" A four legged giant came to the field. It had brown amour with a giant cord tail. He had a giant sliver claw for a left hand and a huge fist on the right.

 **Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem ATK: 4400 DEF: 3400 Earth/Machine/Fusion/LVL 10**

Hikage looked panicked but then snapped back to normal. "Mist activates! My Trap halves your Special Summoned monster!"

 **Golem ATK: 2200**

"Very good." said one.

"But not good enough!" said two. "I play my Trap! Pulse Mines! If I control a Machine monster, all monsters you control are switched into defence position!" Each of Hikage's Ninja's switched positions.

"So what? My Traps are still in play!"

"I don't need to worry about them! Attack my Golem! Wipe out Shingestu!"

"I was waiting for that! Trap activate!" said Hikage but his Trap didn't work. "What is this?!"

"When Golem attacks, you cannot activate Spells or Traps! And this card can inflict piercing damage!" Hikage looked nervous but then closed his eyes as he accepted his fate.

"I tried my best." he said as Golem punched Shingestu. An explosion occurred and Hikage as well as all his monsters were blown away. Hikage went flying and landed on his back.

 **Hikage LP: 1900 – 0 Students Win**

The students duel disks all faded and student one walked towards Hikage. "Don't worry, you shall play a part in the utopia!" As Hikage looked at him, in the distance on top of one of the ruins, he could see his brother Tsukikage.

"I fought my best. For Fuma." The student pushed a button on his duel disk and Hikage glowed in purple. He dissolved away and Hikage's card popped out of the Academia duel disk. The three students laughed and dropped the card on the floor. Tsukikage appeared after the three had gone and picked up the card.

"Brother. I shall avenge you." he said as he kept the card.

 **Forest**

Rin was running to the Forest field and before her was Yuzu. The two ran to each other.

"R-Rin." said Yuzu out of breath. "I think that Academia is here."

"Wh-what?! Are you sure?!"

"Well not unless it was a fancy dress party, yes."

"They want Yugo! I need to find him!"

"He's safe in the warehouse isn't he?!" said Yuzu.

" _I don't think so."_ said a female voice. Yuzu and Rin looked around and then their bracelets lit up. The lights blinded the two girls and as it faded; they could see a girl in a red uniform. It was Serena, her bracelet was also glowing.

"She…" said Rin

"Looks like us." said Yuzu as she finished off her sentence. "You're…"

"My name is Serena! And I am here for your bracelets!" she smirked.

"What about Yugo?!" snapped Rin.

"Oh him? I don't know. But I can say my good friend Yuri is about to bring him to Academia!"

"I need to go!" said Rin.

"No you don't!" shouted Serena as her duel disk activated. "Hacking mode" appeared on the screen.

" _Automatic duel activated"_ said Rin's duel duel disk which then activated. As she tried to run, she was electrocuted.

"What.. what is this?!" said Rin as she stopped.

"This is to stop you running off!" replied Serena. "You can't run away, well, not unless you want to keep getting shocked. But the more you run, the more painful it is! Now duel me!"

"Yuzu… I'm trapped. Go find Yugo!"

"I will do!" said Yuzu as she ran off. She looked back and was worried over Rin. Rin turned to face Serena.

"Why let Yuzu go?! Too scared to duel two v one?!"

"Not scared. It's common sense! I have a much better chance to beat you on your own! Academia taught me everything! Including tactics in the field! Now time to take your bracelet and turn you into a card!"

 **A/N**

 **Tobias97** – Thanks as ever.

 **Dknight27** – Thanks for the kind comments.

Serena is now after bracelet #2!

 **O.C New Card**

 **Ancient Gear Recycle/Quick-Play Spell**

Target one Ancient Gear Spell Card on either players field and take control of it.


	40. Dimensions Battle In Another

"Serena…" said Rin as she looked at her Fusion counterpart in her red Academia uniform.

"Yes. And I'm here for your bracelet and to card you afterwards!" Rin looked ready for action and placed her Synchro duel disk on which then activated into its two bladed purple blades.

"I won't let you let get Yugo!"

"It isn't me that you need to be afraid of then! But you will never see him again!"

"DUEL!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start! Appear Lunalight Blue Cat!" A tall female like cat appeared. She had white and blue skin with a golden plate over her left eye.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Serena closed her eyes and smirked.

"What is it?" said Rin firmly.

"I just laugh." Serena replied. "We are a part of something much, much bigger. And you don't have the faintest idea."

"Is this something to do with these "angels"?" Serena looked more serious and looked up.

"So you do know about it."

"Yes. Yuya and Yugo said something about it. Yuzu told me about her visions." said Rin.

"Interesting. Me and the XYZ girl also had a vision."

"What do you know about it?" said Rin.

"I know that I'm needed and the others are not!"

"If this Professor doesn't need the other girls, what's to say you're not disposable as well?!" replied Rin with anger.

"Because he raised me! He knows me. I will always carry out his bidding!"

"So apart from that, you're as in the dark as everyone else. This Professor doesn't seem to be sharing everything with you. How can you trust him?!" Serena put her hands on her waist and laughed.

"You're not going to break the bond me and Yuri share with him. He is basically our father. Soon you will be a card and no longer a hindrance!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I think you've been brainwashed by his lies!" said Rin. "Draw!" Rin looked at her hand. "I Normal Summon Windwitch – Ice Bell. She had purple hair and wore a white outfit with a wand. She smiled as she was summoned.

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"If this card is summoned, you take 500 points of damage!" Ice Bell launched a strong coldly breeze from her wand which hit Serena. She shielded her eyes as the damage hit.

 **Serena LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Lucky hit." replied Serena.

"If I inflicted effect damage to you, then Windwitch – Sleet Bell can be Special Summoned from my hand!" A female in a long crystal dress appeared. She held a black wand and had crystal slip-on shoes.

 **Windwitch – Sleet Bell ATK: 300 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 3**

"A tuner, let's get this fun started then!" said Serena. "I play my Trap!"

"A Trap already?!"

"Yeah. It's a powerful one! Dimensional Barrier! I declare a summoning method and for this turn, neither one of us can Special Summon a monster of that method! You see, we have all the energies, including Pendulum, so this little card could be made! Though only I and Yuri currently have it. The Professor trusts us!"

"No way. My plan is up in smoke!" thought Rin as she gritted her teeth with concern.

"Now let me think…" said Serena as she placed her finger onto her lips. Serena was acting sassy and sarcastic. "Now I know you don't use Fusion…."

"Hurry up!" said Rin with annoyance.

"My, my, someone's in a hurry. Fine, I declare SYNCHRO!" Serena shouted with glee.

"Synchro is off the table for this turn, I guess I had better do this instead! I play the Equip Spell Freeze Wand and equip it to Ice Bell!" Ice Bell's wand disappeared and a long spiky, crystal wand appeared. This increases my Witches attack by 800!"

 **Ice Bell ATK: 1800**

"Now attack Ice Bell! Wipe out her Blue Cat!" Ice Bell lifted up the newly equipped wand and shot down an icy breeze which destroyed Blue Cat.

 **Serena LP: 3500 – 3300**

"Now when a monster equipped with Freeze Wand destroys a monster, you take 500 more points of damage!"

"Again?!" Serena was shot back and took more damage.

 **Serena LP: 3300 - 2800**

"I set a card and end my turn!" said Rin. She sounded confident as she had just taken a solid 1200 points of Serena.

 **Turn 3**

 **Serena LP: 2800 Hand: 2**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Don't get cocky." said Serena. "I draw." Serena looked at her hand and picked up a card. "I play Polymerization! Fusing the two Lunalight Black Sheep in my hand!" Two female dressed in black clothing with ram horns on the back appeared. The two entered into the Fusion whirlpool. "Appear Lunalight Cat Dancer!" A tall woman dressed like a dancer appeared, circling onto the field. She had long red hair and had a green lengthy skirt. She held a dagger in her right hand.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

"If you're trying to intimidate me with your Fusion Summon, then you're greatly mistaken." said Rin.

"Well maybe this will! When I use Black Sheep for a Fusion Summon, I can bring it back to my hand from the graveyard!"

"That's two cards…" thought Rin. Serena added the two cards from her graveyard to her hand.

"I play my second Trap, Lunalight Calling! I can bring back Blue Cat!" A blue portal opened up on the field and Blue Cat returned.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"When Blue Cat is Special Summoned, I can double the attack points of a Lunalight until the end of my turn! And guess who I double!" An aura passed from Blue Cat and onto Cat Dancer.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 4800**

"4800? Well you're not bad at all." said Rin; she seemed to be enjoying the duel. "I haven't had a good duel like this, well not since I came to this world."

"Well soon your home world will fall as well! What about your ever so precious orphanage, eh Rin?" said Serena with sarcasm. She smirked while Rin was taken aback.

"Ho- how do you know about that?!"

"Academia is everywhere!"

"You dare touch it! I and Yugo grew up there! We love everyone there!"

"Sorry Rin, but I don't make the orders! I'm sure they will be useful fuel." Rin paused and her hands begun to shake.

"Fu… fuel…. for your schools goal…. I…. I hate you." said Rin quietly. Her face was now covered with a deep dark shadow which reflected her mood.

"Don't worry, you will join them!" Serena boasted. "Now I use Cat Dancer's effect! I tribute Blue Cat!" Blue Cat disappeared, much to Rin's surprise.

"But why?"

"When I tribute a monster via Cat Dancer's effect, I can attack all monsters you control twice! But the monster isn't destroyed on the first turn." Rin took a second to work out what Serena was playing at and then her eyes opened wide with shock

"That way you will inflict me more damage!" Rin replied.

"Yes! Now go Cat Dancer!" Cat Dancer launched into the air and unleashed numerous at Sleet Bell.

"I play a Trap!" said Rin. "Urgent Tuning! I tune during the battle phase!"

"Cheat!" replied Serena in annoyance.

"I tune level three Sleet Bell with level three Ice Bell!" Sleet Bell shot in the air and became the Synchro rings. Ice Bell followed.

 **3+3=6**

"Appear Windwitch - Glitter Bell in defence mode!" A witch who was covered in shinny glass plates appeared. Her broom was pure glass and she had a similar look to the other witches expect she had red hair.

 **Windwitch - Glitter Bell ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 6**

"When Glitter Bell is Synchro Summoned, you take damage equal to all the monsters attack points which was used to Synchro Summon it!" Serena was electrocuted by her duel disk as she fell to the floor. "That's 1300 points of damage!"

 **Serena LP: 2800 - 1500**

"Damn you!" said Serena as Cat Dancer hit the new monster once and caused no damage. It went in for a second attack and destroyed the monster, causing no damage to Rin.

"You aren't all that." said Rin.

"Carding you will be such a pleasure." said Serena." I use Lunalight Calling's second effect! I banish it from my graveyard and I can attack with a Lunalight once more but damage is halved! Go Cat Dancer! Direct attack!" Cat Dance launched more discs and this time, directly at Rin. She shielded her face with her elbow.

 **Rin LP: 4000 - 1600**

"Damn." said Rin. She seemed to have lost a bit of confidence, which Serena noticed.

"Knocked you down a peg I see. Good. I end my turn. Cat Dancer returns to normal."

 **Cat Dancer ATK: 2400**

 **Turn 4**

 **Serena LP: 1500 Hand: 2**

 **Rin LP: 1600 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" said Rin. "I summon my Windwitch - Glass Bell." She was wearing a light purple outfit with a blue broom, which had a yellow bell at the end had appeared next to Rin.

 **Windwitch - Glass Bell ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 4**

"When summoned I can add a Windwitch monster from my deck to my hand. I add a second Windwitch - Ice Bell. Next I use the Spell Double Summon! You see us commons don't have a lot. But we make the most of what we have! Appear Ice Bell!"

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"Now you take 500 more points of damage!" yelled Rin as Ice Bell blasted Serena once more. Serena stood still without shock this time as she knew what to expect.

 **Serena LP: 1500 - 1000**

"Boring." teased Serena.

"How about this! I tune my two monsters!" Glass Bell and Ice Bell entered into Synchro Summoning rings and Rin's bracelet begun to light up.

 **4+3=7**

"Appear Windwitch - Winter Bell.

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Spellcaster/Wind/Synchro/LVL 7**

As the monster lowered onto the field, Rin and Serena who were both staring at each other, felt a rush of tenderness go through their bodies. Rin and Serena's bracelets glowed. Serena clenched her chest and dropped onto her knees. Rin held just her chest.

"Not this again…" said Serena, breathless.

"What… what is going on?" questioned Rin. She held her head and the images of the angel like people who Serena, Ruri and Yuzu had all seen, flashed in her mind.

Serena shook off the visions and regained her composure. "Come on Rin!" At this point, Rin was still seeing things inside her head.

"What is all this...?" she said to herself.

"Hurry up!" demanded Serena. Rin looked at her and also seemed to regain herself as she remembered she was fighting to not be turned into a card.

"Whatever this is… it won't stop me! I use Winter Bell's effect! This card effects becomes one of my Windwitch monsters in my graveyard! I use Ice Bell and hit you with 500 more points of damage since Winter Bell was just summoned!" Her lower body rang out and shockwaves hit Serena.

 **Serena LP: 1000 – 500**

Serena then let off a large laugh. Rin looked annoyed. "What is it?!"

"You have fought well." replied Serena but look at our two monsters; we will just take each other out. You can't win this turn!" Rin looked at the one card in her hand and gritted her teeth.

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Serena LP: 500 Hand: 2**

 **Rin LP: 1600 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" said Serena. "Perfect." she thought as she looked at the newly drawn card in her hand. "I play another Polymerization and fuse together Cat Dancer and one Black Sheep in my hand!"

"What?!" said Rin with shock. Serena was about to upgrade her monster. Cat Dancer along with one Black Sheep entered the whirlpool.

"Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!" A female panther on two legs appeared. She had black short hair and wore a purple dress.

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 8**

Panther Dancer dropped down in front of Serena and extended her claws to reveal them to be long and very sharp.

"I readd my Black Sheep via its effect and next, go Panther Dancer!" roared Serena as her monster leapt forward. It slashed across Winter Bells' body and jumped back.

 **Rin LP: 1600 - 1200**

"Panther Dancer can attack the same monster twice and it isn't destroyed on the first battle. Go again!" Panther Dancer hit once more and Rin's Synchro monster was destroyed.

 **Rin LP: 1200 - 800**

Rin looked at Serena who was gleaming. "I won't let you card me!"

"You don't have much choice! Just to be sure I win; I set one of my Black Sheep's into defence mode!" A set monster card appeared with a purple orb above it. "I end my turn!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Serena LP: 500 Hand: 1**

 **Rin LP: 800 Hand: 1**

"I need to win… I will win!" yelled Rin as she drew. She looked at it. "Ok, this will be risky but I have no other choice." she thought.

"Running scared?"

"I've had enough of you." said Rin. "I play Scrap Synchro! You draw a card and if it's a monster, its Special Summoned to my field with its effects negated. If not, I lose 1000 lifepoints."

"Yes it's a risk for you. Very well, I draw!" said Serena. She looked at her hand and she gritted her teeth along with an angry facial expression.

"You were saying?" said Rin with a boast.

"I drew Lunalight Crimson Fox." Serena threw the card to Rin who caught it. Rin smiled.

"Ok, appear now!" Rin played it onto her purple duel disk and a tall red female appeared with a long fox's tail.

 **Lunalight Crimson Fox ATK: 1800 DEF: 600 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"Now I can Special Summon a tuner monster from my graveyard with the same level, its effects are also negated. Reappear my Glass Bell!" Glass Bell flew onto the field with a cheeky smile.

 **Windwitch - Glass Bell ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 4**

"I tune your Crimson Fox with my Glass Bell!" Serena could only watch as her monster was being used by Rin.

 **4+4=8**

"I Synchro Summon my Windwitch - Frost Bell!" A hybrid of a bell and witch appeared. The bottom half was a golden bell which glowed in the sunlight. The top half had a long haired green witch..

 **Windwitch - Frost Bell ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 8**

"So, you bought out a monster just like mine. Same attack and level!" said Serena.

"No. I don't use it for evil!"

"Evil?! What we are doing is trying to build a world for the strongest and the best people? How in any way is that evil?!" Serena believed so much in the goal that she was unable to see the evil of Academia's plans.

"No point reasoning with you. When Synchro Summoned, I target a monster you control and destroy it, inflicting damage equal to its attack!"

"Not good enough! Panther is immune to card effects!" Frost Bell leapt forward and was about to hit Panther before a blue aura surrounded the Fusion monster which forced Frost Bell back.

"You have an answer for everything, let's see about this! I play a second Freeze Wand and equip it to Frost Bell!"

"Damn you!" shouted Serena as Frost Bell gained the wand from the Equip Spell.

"My monster gains 800 attack points! More than enough to end this!"

 **Frost Bell ATK: 3600**

Frost Bell glowed with all her might and aimed the wand high into the sky. It glowed with sunlight and Frost Bell aimed it towards Panther. "GO!" yelled Rin as the beam shot through Panther and into Serena. Panther was destroyed and Serena was sent flying.

 **Serena LP: 500 – 0 Rin Wins**

Both duel disks faded and Rin ran over to Serena. She picked her up and held her up with her fists.

"Where is Yugo?!"

"Yuri has probably all ready got to him by now." said Serena weakly. "You won this duel… but I will duel you again." Serena teleported away in a blue light as Rin could only watch.

 **Ice Field**

Yugo rode around on his D-Wheel, trying to find Sora. As he did, he went past some Academia students who had just carded the last of the Senior group. The three all high fived each other.

"Those scum!" roared Yugo. He was about to ride towards them but before he could, a cold shiver ran down his body.

 **Ruins**

Within the Ruins, Mieru, Gongenzaka and Yuya were still all bemused. They were now wandering around and couldn't see anyone.

"This is weird." said Yuya.

"Don't worry Yuya, I shall protect you!" insisted Mieru.

"Thanks Mieru" said Yuya. "We shall all look out for each other."

"We must find an official or something, this tournament is not working!" said Gongenzaka.

As the three continued to walk, they heard footsteps. They looked in that direction and they saw Yuzu running, she didn't noticed them.

"Yuzu!" yelled Yuya. Mieru looked angered by Yuzu's appearance. Yuzu stopped and looked shocked at the three.

"Yuya! Gongenzaka!" said Yuzu. She ran to them.

"What's the rush Yuzu?" asked Yuya.

"Academia… they're here!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Yuya. As he did, two groups of three Academia students trapped the four in a circle; they had been waiting to take them all on. They all smirked with their duel disks activated. The four looked around and all gritted their teeth.

 **A/N** Thanks for the kind reviews once more and for all views/favs/follows etc. I do appreciate it all.

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Rin**

 **Windwitch – Sleet Bell ATK: 300 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 3**

If your opponent took damage from an effect, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

 **Scrap Synchro/Spell**

Your opponent draws one card and they reveal it. If it is a monster card, it is Special Summoned to your field with its effects negated. If not, you take 1000 points of damage. Then target one monster in your graveyard with the same level and Special Summon it with its effects negated then immediately after this effect activates, Synchro Summon one Synchro Monster

 **Freeze Wand/Equip Spell**

Equip only to a Windwitch Monster. Increased the equipped monsters ATK by 800 and if it destroys a monster via battle, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Serena**

 **Lunalight Calling/Trap**

Target one Lunalight monster in your graveyard; Special Summon that targeted monster.

You can banish this card from your graveyard and target one Lunalight monster you control which attacked this turn, it can attack once more this turn but damage is halved.


	41. Public Danger

Serena appeared from blue smoke and landed face down onto the cold Academia floor. She slowly looked up at the floor which was cold, rocky tiles with black bars in front. The walls above were old and rocky. It matched the look of the castle. Serena got up and clung onto the bars.

"No!" she yelled. "I can't be carded!"

"You're not." said a male voice. Dennis appeared from the shadows.

"Dennis." said Serena firmly. "Let me out!"

"What, no please?" said Dennis. "No. If you were a normal duelist you would have been carded, but since you're the only one who can sense the other girls, you're safe. However you did lose, and that cannot be forgotten."

"I won't lose next time!"

"We will see." said Dennis. "You shall be punished in another way."

"WHAT?!"

"The Professor is giving you a gift once your punishment is over."

"A gift?"

"Yes. You will receive the first new Academia Pendulum cards."

"Why would we use another summon?" said Serena. "We don't need other lower summons!"

"Pendulum's are different, they advance decks."

"But until then, you will remain in this cell until further notice and then you will be brought to the coliseum."

"The coliseum?!" said Serena. "Why?!"

"Clearly you're training wasn't enough." said Dennis as he walked away. Serena clung onto the bars and started to yell. Dennis smirked as he walked away.

"DENNIS YOU SNAKE!" Dennis departed and Serena pushed her back to the wall and slid down. She sat on the cold floor. "Damn Professor but… he knows what's best for me."

 **LDS Stadium**

"What's happening!" yelled Shuzo who was in the LDS stadium along with the three kids and Yoko who had just left the hospital to watch them. Twenty-four hours of the Battle Royal had passed and everyone was unaware of the trouble going on as the live feeds have been cut after LDS was attacked."

"Where are the pictures?!" said Ayu. Nico was in the middle of the stadium and looking around.

"Fo..folks, we are trying. Please be patient." said Nico. Not even he knew what was happening.

 **Ruins**

Yuzu, Yuya, Gongenzaka and Mieru were surrounded by the six Academia students. Each student had taken their first turn and the four were facing five Ancient Gear Soldiers and an Ultimate Golem.

"How can we beat all of them?!" said Yuzu.

"We need to try." said Yuya. Mieru and Gongenzaka were looking around for a route to escape but couldn't find any.

"My turn." said Yuzu, but before she could act, a small black ball was thrown in front of everyone and the whole field turned to smoke. Before the four a shadowy figure appeared . He turned around and it was the blue ninja, Tsukikage. He had followed the three students who had carded his brother. Tsukikage turned to face the four.

"Who are you?!" said Yuya.

"Please go. I shall deal with these students." replied Tsukikage.

"We can't do that?!" said Yuzu.

"Please understand, I must." he replied. The four looked at each other and nodded, they were able to escape while the smoke was lurking about. As it cleared, the six students could only see the ninja.

"Where did they go?!" shouted one student.

"I shall not tell you. Now three of you carded my brother; I shall take you all on to avenge him!"

"That was us!" said one student as he pointed to him and two others.

"Fine. We will duel you! Everyone else, after the rest!"ordered one of the other students. The other three students then sprung into action and chased after Yuzu and the others.

 ** _Intrusion Penalty – 2000 LP_**

Tsukikage was electrocuted as he took the 2000 lifepoint penalty.

 **Turn 1**

 **Student LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 3 X 3**

 **Tsukikage LP: 2000 Hand: 5**

"I shall avenge my brother. Draw!" said Tsukikage.

"WithUltimate Ancient Gear Golem on my field, you cannot beat us!" said one student.

"Yes and since us two also control an Ancient Gear Solider in attack mode, we're also protected!" said student two.

"You were a fool to join!" said student three.

"We shall see." said Tsukikage. "I set scale two Pendulumstatue Blue Whale and scale eleven Pendulumstatue Purple Sword!"

"Pendulums?!" said student one.

"Yes, remember! Commander Edo informed us of this method" said two. A large whale arose in one scale along with a bulky purple spear in the other.

 **Blue Whale 2 – Purple Sword 11**

"Next I Pendulum Summon from my hand, level nine Twilight Ninja Kotaro!" A blue beam shot out of the Pendulum Scale and a thin ninja wearing a black outfit with two swords being stored on his back appeared. He had a red sash which went around his torso. Twilight Ninja Kotaro ATK: 3000 DEF: 1900 Earth/Warrior/LVL 9

"Kotaro can attack all monsters on the field and when it attacks, you take damage equal to its attack of the monster which it destroyed!"

"So what? We will just destroy you on our turn!" said one.

"Not with this Spell, Ninjitsu Art of High Power! I target a Ninja monster and until the end phase, its attack is doubled!"

 **Twilight Ninja** **Kotaro** **ATK: 6000**

"NO!" said the students at once.

"End this!" yelled Tsukikage. His monster jumped onto each Ancient Gear monster with his quick ninja speed and jumped back before his owner. Seconds passed before each Ancient Gear monster exploded and sent the three students flying backwards. Each one landed on the floor as Tsukikage towered above them.

 **Students LP: 4000 – Tsukikage Wins**

"That was for my brother." said Tsukikage as walked over to them. The three were all were sent back to Academia in the blue teleportation aura. Tsukikage looked into the sky. "I was unable to find help before. These warriors must be targeting LDS if the duel system went offline." Tsukikage then disappeared.

 **LDS Tower**

"Get the system back online!" shouted Reiji as his workers continued to work away at getting some form of communication back online at LDS Tower. The rest of LDS was currently falling to the Ryozanpaku School down below the tower. Since the communications had been taken down, the security was taken out by surprise and had all been sealed into cards.

"We have to send a signal to the LDS students and the crowds!" said Reiji. He could hear the innocent staff below who couldn't duel, getting carded.

"Mr Akaba! We have a fuzzy line but it works." said a staff member.

"Good! Connect me Shun! I have an emergency line with him. No one knew about it so it's unaffected."

 **Ruins**

"Why did the duel disks stop?!" said Shingo. Shingo was following Shun as he walked away.

"Go away. I need answers from Akaba!" replied Shun.

"Don't bother. LDS will be high on security. Not just anyone can go in there."

"Well that's you out of the question." said Shun firmly. Shingo's face lit up like a red balloon.

"My father is the mayor!" he replied. While Shingo was ranting away, Shun's duel disk rang and he looked at it. He clicked his touch screen.

"Who is this?" said Shun.

"It's me." said Reiji.

"What do you want?"

"Academia is here." replied Reiji sternly.

"WHAT?!" yelled Shun. "HOW?!"

"That's irrelevant. I need you to warn the innocent people."

"You warn them!" replied Shun.

"LDS is under attack, if you fail, you will never see your sister again." Shun gritted his teeth.

"Fine!" The connection ended and Shun looked at Shingo.

"What is it?" he said.

"I need you to show me the way back to the stadium." said Shun. "I will tell you on the way."

"Su-sure. But it's quite a distance."

"No worries." Shun held up an XYZ Raidraptor monster from his deck.

 **Maiami**

Inside the LDS Stadium, Shuzo along with the kids and Yoko were still annoyed with the screens being out of order. Nico was in the centre and still looked embarrassed. The crowd still voiced their displeasure with boos.

"People… people." said Nico with embarrassment as he tried to settle the angry audience. "We are trying our best!"

"Try harder!" yelled the kids at once. As they finished their sentence, a loud noise could be heard in the sky. It sounded like a soaring eagle but even louder than the animal itself. Everyone in the stadium looked up and they saw a large mechanical bird with two males on it. Shun was standing on top with Shingo clinging onto the rear. He had pure panic across his face.

"What on earth is this?! I know Action Duel's ride monsters but this is insane!" he said. Shun ignored him and the Raidraptor landed in the stadium. Shingo laid his face into the Raidraptor as it landed with relief. Shun jumped off and his monster disappeared, Shingo then landed onto the floor of the stadium. Shingo showing off his normal calamity.

"People of this dimension!" yelled Shun. The crowd all looked around him with bemusement. "You're being invaded!"

"In… invaded?" questioned the crowd. "What is he on about?"

"Who are you?" said Nico. Shun gave a piercing stare to him and he backed off.

"Your world is being invaded by members of the Fusion Dimension. You need to escape!" he yelled.

"What on earth is he on about?" said Yoko. Shuzo and the kids didn't know what to say. They had known about the dimensions for a while now but Yoko was still in the dark due to Yuya's request.

"Academia are here…." said Shuzo. "The people who…"

"What are you on about?" said Yoko.

Shun looked around as boos rung. Shingo got up and walked next to Shun. "Well this isn't possible." said Shingo. "They don't believe you."

"Then I will show them." he said. "Akaba hooked my duel disk to this stadiums feed." Shun hit his duel disk and the several screens across the stadium reappeared and showed the different zones. The crowd roared.

As they slowly watched, they could see people in blue uniforms and they were taking on the Senior section.

"They're not entrants?!" said one crowd member. As the feed went on, they saw the Senior entrants sent flying within the Fire and Ice fields as they lost. The audience watched as the students walked over, a giant smirk across their faces. The time seemed to slow down for the people watching as they saw the duelists getting turned into a card. No one knew what to do as they saw the carding happen.

Next a live feed from LDS was shown as the same thing happened again. Innocent LDS staff were being carded. As more and more was shown, the crowd all leapt up in panic. Shuzo and the three kids gritted their teeth as the people around them begun to scream and were running around in panic.

"What on earth is this?!" yelled Yoko. "Did you know about this?!"

"Yuya didn't want us to tell you…." said Shuzo.

"You see!" yelled Shun. "This world is being invaded! Now take arms with your duel disks and fight! This comes from Akaba himself!" One male stood up amid the chaos.

"YOU'RE LYING! THIS IS A SCAM!" Just then a loud explosion occurred and smoke filled the stadium. An explosion had just happened inside one the stands and the people who were sat there were sent flying into the air.

At least fifty Obelisk Blue walked in the stadium with their Ancient Gear Soldiers out. The audience who had been blown into the air, one by one, were turned into cards. Shun and Shingo turned around with gritted teeth.

"NO WAY!" said Futoshi.

"They're here! And there after Yuya and Yuzu!" said Tatsuya.

"Yuya?!" said Yoko.

In one of the stands, the male who declared this a scam was seen trying to run out of the stadium along with thousands others. A lot of remaining audience members remained as they were too scared to run.

Inside the army of students was a brown haired female, she aimed her duel disk at the male and she hit a button. He glowed in purple aura and was carded. The people trying to leave looked back and all started to push their way out of the stadium. The girl smirked.

"So many non duelists! CARD THEM ALL!" she shouted. "STANDARD DIMENSION! BRING OUT YOUR DUEL DISKS AND DIE WITH DIGNITY!"

"DIE?!" yelled the crowd who were remaining. Shuzo and the others all sat in their seats and didn't know what to do. The students all smirked and let the people leave.

"Ignore them." said one student. "Leave the weak to the outside students."

"Commander Edo. We are in." said another as they spoke into their duel disk.

Yoko was caught up in everything; she didn't know what to think. A second later, they all heard loud screams. Everyone jumped up and looked to that direction.

"This… this is hell..." said Shuzo. "Kids… we…"

"Don't even think about moving." said a male voice. A male stood before them inside the arena. He was a grey haired male with a green and purple cloak with yellow should pads. It had a mighty look with importance.

"Who are you?!" said Shuzo.

"I'm commander Edo. The leader of the Standard Invasion! Now duel me!"

"Please… stop this!" said Shuzo.

"I do apologize for this." said Edo politely. "But this is for a better world and if that means destroying the others, then so be it."

"You're sorry?!" said Yoko. "Where's Yuya?!"

"Yuya? I don't know. My men are after him. Who are you?"

"I'm his mother!"

"Mother? What are the chances?"

"What do you want with him?!"

"I am not at liberty to discuss personal business however; once again, I'm sorry. But the Professor is never wrong, and what he wants, he gets. Now prepare to duel." said Edo.

"Listen!" said Shuzo. "At least let the kids and Yoko go. I will take you on!"

"PRINCIPAL!?" "SHUZO?" said the rest at once. Shuzo had a determined look on his face.

"So you're non duelists then?" said Edo.

"No. We will fight!" said Ayu.

"No! Let the kids and Yoko go! Surely you have that amount of compassion?!" said Shuzo. Edo looked at them and shut his eyes.

"Very well, carding kids and a woman who is about to lose her son is beyond even my moral code. But you stay!" said Edo. Edo lifted up his blue and white Academia duel disk. "Let the kids and the blonde haired female leave." he said into it. He was contacting his army.

"Go." said Shuzo. "Get help." he said.

"We will be back Shuzo." said Yoko as she lead the kids out. Shuzo looked at Edo firmly.

As Yoko and the kids ran out, a card landed before them and smoke appeared. Edo and Shuzo looked in that direction.

"What is this?!" said Shuzo. "We had a deal?"

"I'm only reasonable for my army. Not the Professors personal aides." As the smoke cleared, Sora emerged with a giant smirk on his face.

"SORA?!" said everyone.

"Hello, former classmates!" said Sora with a giant smirk.

In the far background of the stadium, Nico was walking backwards as he was surrounded by several Academia students. They all lifted up their duel disks but just before them, a large breeze blew and a male charged in front of them. It was Shun.

"Academia! I have been waiting!" said Shun.

"A red scarf?" said one. "A resistance member?!"

"Long way from home aren't we?" said a sadistic male.

"I vowed to defeat every single one of you and I will!"

"With me as well!" said a distance voice. Shingo pointed towards himself with ego. "I shall beat you all first!"

 **O.C Cards**

 **Tsukikage**

 **Twilight Ninja** **Kotaro** **ATK: 3000 DEF: 1900 Earth/Warrior/LVL 9**

This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls. If this card destroys a monster via battle, inflict that monsters ATK points to your opponent as damage.

 **Ninjitsu Art of High Power/Spell**

Target one "Ninja" monster and double its ATK until the end phase.


	42. School Battle

"Damnit!" said Shun as he and Shingo stared down a dozen Academia soldiers.

"This is nuts!" said Shingo as they were about to duel them all at once. As Shingo spoke, a large helicopter with an LDS logo could be seen.

"What is this?!" said Edo who was about to duel Shuzo. The helicopter landed and at least fifty LDS students and other duel school students ran out. Each one had their duel disks out and ready to take on Academia.

"Reinforcements!" said Shingo with excitement. Shun looked at the cavalry and gave off a slight smirk. Next, more people came out of the helicopter; it was the different LDS teachers. The reinforcements all squared off to Academia.

"Ok everyone!" said one teacher in a suit. "Like Mr Akaba has already said, defend this dimension! Get all non-duelists away! They won't card innocent people if they already in a duel!"

"COME ON!" said another teacher as he waved to stands where people were hiding. At this point, all the students and other teachers along with Shingo and Shun were now dueling. Everyone including Yoko ran from the stands. Yoko ran and stopped.

"Shuzo! KIDS!" she could see that Shuzo and Edo were now about to duel. She looked behind and saw Sora now holding out his duel disk to the kids. "KIDS, RUN!"

"Right!" said Ayu but before the three ran, Sora wagged his finger in disapproval.

"I wouldn't. You move, I card you!"

"What happened to you Sora?!" said Tatsuya.

"I have changed!" he replied. Yoko looked at the three kids and they placed their duel disks on, they nodded to Yoko.

"Kids…" she said. "Damnit Sora!" Sora looked at her and smirked.

"You're lucky. You will be carded soon!" he said.

"Yoko! Go!" said Shuzo. "The kids will be fine. It's one V three! Please!" The helicopter blades begun to power up and Yoko's hair begun to rattle in the wind created from the blades. She held her hair and looked at the four.

"Damnit! You guys better win!" said Yoko. She quickly climbed into the helicopter which then powered up even more and lifted up into the air. Edo looked at the helicopter and then back to Shuzo.

"Let's begin this then, shall we?" said Edo and Sora at the time.

 **Turn 1**

 **Shuzo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Edo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall protect Yuzu, Rin and Yuya! I might not be important as they are, but I will be dammed if I let you get to them!"

"I respect your courage. But Academia always gets what it wants! Now go!" commanded Ego.

"Fine, I summon Guts Master Heat!" A black, bulky humanoid appeared with an American football kit on while holding a ball.

 **Guts Master Heat ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600 Fire/Warrior/LVL 4**

"His effect allows me to bring out another Guts Master from my hand! Appear Guts Master Fire!" A small samurai appeared with a blackened face but his red eyes were visible.

 **Guts Master Fire ATK: 1700 DEF: 1700 Fire/Warrior/LVL 4**

"And Fire does the same thing! I bring out a third Guts Master! Appear, Guts Master Red!" A blue skinned soccer player appeared with a ball. The top half of his head was completely on fire.

 **Guts Master Red ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Fire/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Three monsters at once and no summoning methods, not bad." said Edo.

"I set two cards and end there!" said Shuzo. "My blood is burning! Burning to save these innocent children!"

"Your passion is clear but so is your fate!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Shuzo LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Edo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" said Edo.

"I play my Continuous Trap! Full Throttle Soul! This forces both of us to play with our hands revealed while I control a Guts Master!"

"No way." said Edo as his six cards appeared above him. Since Shuzo had used all his cards, none appeared above him. Edo smirked. "You think seeing my cards will be able to stop me?"

"No but I stand a better chance!" said Shuzo as he looked at the cards. "I don't recognize any of these…." he thought.

"I summon Destiny HERO – Drilldark!" A thin light and dark brown humanoid appeared with drills for fingers and drills on his hips.

 **Destiny HERO – Drilldark ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Destiny Hero?" said Shuzo. "You're no hero!"

"To this dimension maybe but back home, I am doing the right thing! I play the Spell Card, D-Pressure! I target a Destiny HERO which I Normal Summoned and then Special Summon a monster from my hand with attack less or equal to my targeted monster. Appear Destiny HERO – Celestial!"

 **Destiny Hero Celestial ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Now attack Celestial! Wipe out his Red! Celestial went charging in for an attack with a strong fist however Shuzo was confident.

"I use Fires effect! Once per turn, I can stop another attack position Guts Master from being destroyed! And I also use my Heats effect as well!"

"Two effects?!" replied Edo. Celestial contacted with Red but Red stood firm.

 **Shuzo LP: 4000 – 3900**

"Heats effect is that if a Guts Master is targeted for an attack, after damage calculation, that monster which attacked it, is destroyed!"

"Damn you!" said Edo as his Celestial was destroyed. "However your monsters effect is once per turn! Go Drilldark and attack Red!" Drilldark leapt into the air and his drills begun to spin away. Drilldark leapt onto Red and the drills quickly dug into the monster. It was destroyed within seconds.

 **Shuzo LP: 3900 - 3800**

"I set a card and end my turn."

"Well I only lost 200 lifepoints, I have to keep this up." thought Shuzo.

"Tell me where Yuzu and Yuya is." said Edo. "I might just let you go. I am a duelist of his word."

"And I don't doubt that." said Shuzo. "But I have a responsibility."

"Responsibility?" replied Edo.

"I vowed to Yusho Sakaki to look after Yuya and Yuzu… my girl. I won't let them go!"

"Yusho Sakaki?! The man who stole Leo Akaba's idea of Real Solid Vision, the man who ruined and wrecked him? The man who….. never mind!"

"You what?! Yusho did no such thing!"

"Lies! The Professor was abused in this dimension!"

"Leo Akaba was a genius but it was Yusho Sakaki who invented it! Leo has only ever formed LDS!"

"Well that's where you're wrong!"

"Regardless, you was going to let the kids and Yoko leave, clearly you're a good guy and you can end this duel!"

"The Professor does not like me letting people go in battle, but he understands that I fight for different reasons. But since you dare call the Professor a liar, you're now going nowhere!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Shuzo LP: 3800 Hand: 0**

 **Edo LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"My move then. Draw!" said Shuzo. "I play my set card. The Spell Card Exchange! We each add a card from each other's hands!"

"Very well." said Edo as he looked at the one card above Shuzo. "I guess I take your Guts Master Heat in your hand."

"Yes and now I will take your strongest monster! Destiny HERO - Double Dude!"

"Fine." Both Shuzo and Edo threw the cards at each other and they both added it to their hands.

"I now Tribute Guts Master Heat and Tribute Summon level six, Double Dude!" A tall white male in a suit appeared. He wore a top hat with a long black scarf.

 **Destiny Hero - Double Dude ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/LVL 6**

"I thought you only used Fusion Summoning? Why do you have a level six in your hand?" said Shuzo.

"Leo Akaba told us all about the other summoning methods and despite only caring for Fusion; he wanted to test out other summoning, just in case."

"Just in case?"

"My father was a card designer for Academia. He was reasonable for designing cards for Tribute Summing. However, something happened in the city… someone from Yusho's duel school…

"YUSHO?! Yusho is in Fusion?!" said Shuzo.

"Yusho Sakaki built an anti-Academia school, and this duelist who came from there… killed my father."

"You what?!"

"One day me and my father were testing out the cards in one of the Academia's laboratories. I was Obelisk Blue, so I had more privileges for passing my exams. I was able to obverse what he was doing. On that day the man who killed my father was able to enter Academia via a disguise. He wore one of the duel disks that Yusho Sakaki's school uses. He was able to use the Real Solid Vision software to summon a monster which set the whole room on fire. My father quickly hid me away but he wasn't so fortune, I was the only survivor."

"What… what happened after?"

"Obelisk Force quickly carded him but that won't bring him back. He was a former student who sneaked out of Academia and joined Yusho's anti-school. He thought what we did was wrong and wanted revenge!"

"I…I'm sorry to hear that but you can't think Yusho ordered him to?!"

"OF COURSE I DO! Yusho Sakaki ordered the hit! After that, Leo stepped up and became my father figure! This all occurred just before we begun our invasion of XYZ, the five commanders were yet to be appointed. I vowed to invade the Tribute Dimension, in memory of my father and Leo agreed to make me a commander. Leo was there for me as a father figure and I vow to repay the faith! He understands that I have suffered!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Shuzo. "But look, Leo Akaba did well here as well and if he did suffer any abuse, that isn't right. But invading other dimensions isn't right!"

"It's a necessary evil. Those who don't get carded will be given a chance to convert to Fusion, if they wish."

"That's not any better! Would your father want this?!"

"He believed in Academia's goal as well! Why else would he be working for them?!"

"To me, Fusion sounds like a dictatorship. Fall in line or get carded! I'm sorry that rouge duelist killed him, but that is one evil person amid several good ones! Yusho would never lead a duel school filled with bad people!" replied Shuzo.

"How dare you tell me that my father was blackmailed into joining! You didn't know him!"

"No I didn't, but I can see the dignity you have and I'm sure someone like that could never side with Academia. I think you have been fed lies from a young age and your father had to join to prevent you from being harmed!"

"SCREW YOU!" yelled Edo. "PLAY!"

"Fine! I attack Drilldark with Guts Master Fire!" The samurai monster slashed across Drilldark and wiped it out.

 **Edo LP: 4000 – 3900**

"I attack with Double Dude!" Double Dude leapt into the air and transformed into a bulky, hulk-like human. His clothes split open and his hair flowed down his back with purple hair. He punched Edo which sent him flying.

 **Edo LP: 3900 – 2900**

"He can attack twice!"

"I know how he works!" Double Dude hit Edo once more.

 **Edo LP: 2900 – 1900**

"Please stop this." said Shuzo; he wanted this horror to end.

"Never." replied Edo firmly.

"I end my turn then."

 **Turn 4**

 **Shuzo LP: 3800 Hand: 0**

 **Edo LP: 1900 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" said Edo. "Time to end this. I play D-Deal! This allows me to Special Summon a level four or below Destiny HERO from my deck, just as long as I control no monsters and I pay half of my lifepoints!" Edo crunched up in pain as he lost lifepoints from the card effect.

 **Edo LP: 1900 - 950**

"Appear Destiny HERO – Decider!" A humanoid figure with a brown face with gills either side emerged. He had a sliver, green and brown outfit on.

 **Destiny HERO – Decider ATK: 1600 DEF: 100 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Next I play the Spell, Over Destiny. I target a Destiny HERO in my cemetery and Special Summon a HERO from my deck with a level equal or less than half of the targeted monster! I target level four Drilldark and bring out level one, Destiny HERO – Dreamer!"

 **Destiny HERO – Dreamer ATK: 0 DEF: 600 Dark/Warrior/LVL 1**

"I play my set card, the Trap, D-Fusion!"

"A Fusion Trap?!" said Shuzo with shock.

"I Fusion Summon with Decider and Dreamer!" Both HERO's lifted into the air and spun in the blue and red whirlpool. "Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" He was a mighty hero in a purple outfit with yellow markings. His mask was yellow with a red "D" on the forehead.

 **Destiny HERO – Dystopia ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Amazing…." said Shuzo.

"I can inflict damage to you equal to one of the HERO's attack points used for the Fusion Summon! Take 1600 points of damage courtesy of Decider!" Dystopia leapt into the air and unleashed a strong, windy blast from his fist. This hit Shuzo and was knocked to his knees.

 **Shuzo LP: 3800 – 2200**

"Now I Normal Summon your monster! Guts Master Heat!"

"No!" yelled Shuzo as his Guts Master appeared on Edo's field.

 **Guts Master Heat ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600 Fire/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Now I attack Double Dude!" Dystopia leapt into the air and slammed a direct punch into Double Dude. Shuzo took more pain and was sent flying.

 **Shuzo LP: 2200 – 400**

"Your own monster will end you! GO HEAT!" The American footballer charged towards Shuzo and knocked him high into the air. Shuzo landed onto the stadium floor with a full, painful hit.

 **Shuzo LP: 400 – 0 Edo Wins**

On the other side of the stadium which took place at the same time, Sora and the three kids were about to duel.…

"Why are dueling us Sora?" asked Ayu.

"Let's just say I have changed." replied Sora.

"Then change back!" said Tatsuya.

"I was never on your side anyway. I came to this world to keep tabs on Yuzu and Yuya. I however let my own behaviour get in the way. Academia put me back in line."

"Back in line?" said Futoshi.

"Academia must have done something to!" added Tatsuya.

 **Turn 1**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ayu Futoshi Tatsuya LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 5 X 3**

"Let's begin, shall we kids?!" said Sora with a hysterical look. The three kids all readied themselves. The three had put on the bravest faces they could. "I set one card and end my turn!"

"One card?" said Ayu.

"Be careful." said Futoshi.

"What is he planning?" added Tatsuya.

 **Turn 2**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Ayu Futoshi Tatsuya LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 5 X 3**

"We free you Sora!" said Ayu. "I summon Aquactress Guppy!" A pink and white fish appeared on the field.

 **Aquaactress Guppy ATK: 600 DEF: 600 Water/Fish/LVL 2**

"I use her effect Sora! When Guppy is on the field, I can Special Summon a level three or lower Aquaactress from my hand. I summon Aquaactress Tetra!" A blue fish which wore a green hat appeared next.

 **Aquaactress Tetra ATK: 300 DEF: 300 Water/Fish/LVL 1**

"Next I use Double Summon! I can Normal Summon once more this turn! I tribute Tetra and bring out Aquaactress Arowana!" Tetra disappeared and a yellow fish who wore a different jewels came out.

 **Aquaactress Arowana ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Water/Fish/LVL 6**

"Finally I use the Continuous Spell, Aquarium Set! This boosts all Aquaactress monsters on the field by 600 attack points" Arowana and Tetra glowed in blue aura as they increased in strength.

 **Arowana ATK: 2600**

 **Guppy ATK: 1200**

"I now battle! Go Arowana!" yelled Ayu as her fish leapt towards Sora.

"Cute." said Sora with a smirk. "But I play the Continuous Trap, Fusion Trench!"

"A Trap?!" said Futoshi.

"Only Fusion monsters can attack!" said Sora.

"What?!" said Ayu. Arowana hit a blue wall and was knocked back. Ayu gritted here teeth. "None of us have a Fusion monster." she thought. "I end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Ayu Futoshi Tatsuya LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 0 5 5**

"I'm up." said Futoshi. "Sora! We will not stop until we change your mind!"

"You can try." said Sora. "But you won't succeed."

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon and I blast away your Trap!" A blue whirlpool destroyed Fusion Trench.

"Cheap move!" replied Sora.

"Yes, now we can attack!" said Tatsuya.

"I play Instant Sketch!" A Spell appeared before Futoshi. "I can Special Summon a Sketchbeast directly from my hand! Appear Sketchbeast Tyranno!" A dinosaur which was drawn on paper was summoned. It was green with blue spikes. It had fire coming out of its mouth. Sketchbeast Tyranno ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200 Earth/Dinosaur/LVL 8

"I play the Equip Spell, Raise Body Heat! This powers up my Dinosaur by 300 attack and defence points!"

 **Sketchbeast Tyranno ATK: 2700 DEF: 1500**

"Pfft. Tribute, Equip Spells. No wonder this dimension will fall to us." said Sora.

"Sora!" said Ayu. Sora looked at her. "We know you're not evil! Come back to us!"

"Not happening. But you will be coming to Academia. Once I turn you into cards!" said Sora.

"We… we won't let that happen!" said Tatsuya as the nerves begun to kick in. Ayu was trying to hold back the tears.

"Look at you three. Little kids in a war. Good thing Academia doesn't care!" said Sora sadistically.

"Attack him Tyranno!" yelled Futoshi as his monster hit Sora. Futoshi was the only one who wasn't showing signs of emotion.

 **Sora LP: 4000 – 1300**

"Not laughing now, are you?!" said Futoshi. "I end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Sora LP: 1300 Hand: 4**

 **Ayu Futoshi Tatsuya LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 0 2 5**

"I'm up!" said Tatsuya. He looked alone the line and smiled at his two friends. "I will bring this duel home! I set scale one Deskbot 006 and scale ten Deskbot 005!"

"You have Pendulums?!" said Sora.

"While you were away Sora, we trained even harder at You Show!" said Tatsuya. A purple robot arose in one scale while a blue robot with green wrists appeared in the other.

 **006 1 – 005 10**

"Just go." said Sora.

"Gladly! Appear Deskbot 007 and Deskbot 008! Pendulum Summon!"A yellow and pink robot appeared from the Pendulum ring.

 **Deskbot 008 ATK: 500 DEF: 500 Earth/Machine/Pendulum - Scale 1**

 **Deskbot 007 ATK: 500 DEF: 500 Earth/Machine/Pendulum – Scale 10**

"I play Limiter Removal! This doubles all Machine monsters attack!" Both Deskbots glowed as they gained in strength.

 **007 008 ATK: 1000**

"We have won!" said Ayu.

"Go my Deskbots!" yelled Tatsuya. 007 launched forward and punched Sora right in the face. Sora took the hit and fell to his knees.

 **Sora LP: 1300 – 300**

"Now attack 00-"

"WAIT!" yelled Sora as he interrupted Tatsuya.

"What is it?!" said Tatsuya.

"I… I remember now…." said Sora as he held his head. "I…. I was taken back to Academia and brainwashed…I… I'm free."

"Are… are you really free?" said Ayu.

"Is Sora back with us?" added Futoshi.

"I… I'm sorry." said Sora. Tatsuya looked at Sora and went over to him.

"Sora… are you really back?" he said.

"Yes. I'm sorry this happened. I… I have no idea what really happened. Why are we dueling?"

"He's back!" said Tatsuya. He held out his hand to shake Sora's hand. "Welcome back Sora." Sora smiled and extended his hand and shook it.

"I'm sorry." he said.

" _Turn timed out"_

Tatsuya heard the duel disk and he looked at it. His turn time had elapsed and Tatsuya laughed. "Guess this duel is over anyway." Tatsuya looked up to Sora who was smirking.

"Not yet!" said Sora as he pushed Tatsuya back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Ayu and Futoshi. Tatsuya landed on his rear and looked at Sora.

"Yeah, I'm not sorry!" said Sora.

"You lied!" said Ayu.

"Yes I did! And now it's my turn!"

"You stalled to stop me from winning!" added Tatsuya.

"It's a war! We learned all the ways to win back at Academia! And it all counts!" said Sora.

"Damn you! I won't forgive you Sora! My Deskbots are destroyed thanks to Limiter Removal."

 **Turn 5**

 **Sora LP: 300 Hand: 4**

 **Ayu Futoshi Tatsuya LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 0 2 0**

"I don't need forgiveness! I have Academia! I draw!"

"We still have Arowana, Guppy and Tyranno!" said Ayu.

"Not for long. This ends here!"

"We know your deck Sora!" said Tatsuya. "We know how to beat it!"

"Well not this one! I had a slight change! I play the Spell, Parasite Gift!"

"PARASITE?!" shouted the three.

"This Special Summons three Parasite Tokens on each players field! I bring twelve in total to the field!" Small, dark brown parasites with red eyes appeared.

 **Parasite Token X 12 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Insect/LVL 1**

"What… what are these?!" said Futoshi.

"Your end!" said Sora. "I play Polymerization and fuse all three tokens on my field!"

"Tokens?!" the three shouted. The three tokens spun around in a whirlpool.

"Appear before me! Parasite King!" A giant brown parasite appeared with large green horns. It had deep, dark red eyes and its body was purple. It had red markings across it.

 **Parasite King ATK: ? DEF: ? Dark/Insect/Fusion/LV 8**

The three kids looked at the tall monster and were completely overshadowed by it.

"This card gains 1000 attack and defence for each Parasite monster I used as fusion material."

 **Parasite King ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

"So why give us Parasites?!" said Ayu.

"Because of this! When this card is Fusion Summoned, for each other Parasite monster on the field, this card gains 100 more attack!"

"That's 900 more!" said Futoshi.

 **King ATK: 3900**

"I play the Spell Painful Storm! This destroys all monsters on the field and inflicts 500 lifepoints X the amount of monsters each player had destroyed" A dark and purple sky came overhead and four beams of lighting struck each side of the field. Each of the three kids Parasite and other monsters were wiped out. Parasite King was also struck but didn't get destroyed. Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya were all struck and sent backwards.

 **Ayu LP: 4000 – 2000**

 **Futoshi LP: 4000 – 2000**

 **Tatsuya LP: 4000 – 2500**

"Parasite King can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"We're… still in this." said a weakened Ayu.

"No you're not. I play the Spell Parasite Revenge." said a firm voiced Sora; he wanted to end the duel here and now. "For each Parasite monster destroyed this turn, one Parasite Fusion Monster can attack that many times this turn!"

"NO!" said the three.

"END THIS KING!" yelled Sora. King leapt into the air and shot down three webbed strings from its mouth. Ayu was first hit and was sent flying with a painful scream.

 **Ayu LP: 2000 – 0**

"AYU!" said Futoshi. He was next to be sent across the floor.

 **Futoshi LP: 2000 – 0**

"SORA PLEASE!" said Tatsuya with one final plea.

"No." he said firmly as Tatsuya was sent flying.

 **Tatsuya LP: 2500 – 0 Sora Wins**

Shuzo, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya were all on the ground and looked up to Edo and Sora who closed them down.

"K…kids…" said Shuzo.

"Prin..icapal." said the kids weakly.

"You fought so well. I'm so proud." The kids looked at him weakly and smiled. Edo and Sora held out their duel disks.

"I'm sorry… Yuzu… Yuya." said Shuzo as a purple light emitted from the two duel disks. Four cards were sent flying into the air before landing on the floor. The You Show School had fallen.

 **A/N**

So yeah. RIP Shivers. This wasn't out of hatered or anything, carding the kids and Shuzo was hard. But Academia carded kids in XYZ, so same goes for here. I'm a meanie! We will be back to Yuzu and the others. Or should I say Yuri/Yugo/Yuya…

 **Guest45678231**

Hi and thanks for the questions. Ruri is still in XYZ, She was meant to get help but of course XYZ has been badly damaged. She hasn't had time to come back to Standard yet. Yuto is currently captured but I do have a plan to use him soonish.

I haven't bought her back in along with the Ritual users because they do not fit into this part of the story. We are slowly going to move dimensions soon, and then their time will come. Ruri will meet with Yuzu soon. She does need to gain the XYZ power at some point!

And yes the Parasites for the boys is something I am going to use but it will be used in a way similar to the anime as well. Thanks for your suggestion and questions.

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Edo**

 **D-Deal/Spell**

If you control no monsters; pay half of your lifepoints and Special Summon one level four or lower Destiny HERO Monster from your deck.

 **Sora**

 **Parasite King ATK: ? DEF: ? Dark/Insect/Fusion/LV 8**

 _1 Parasite + 1 or more Parasite Monsters_

This card gains 1000 attack and defence for each Parasite Monster used as Fusion Material. For each other Parasite Monster on the field, this card gains 100 ATK. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

 **Parasite Gift/Spell**

Special Summon 3 "Parasite Tokens" (Insect-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position on each players field.

 **Parasite Revenge/Spell**

For each Parasite monster destroyed this turn, one Fusion Parasite monster you control can attack that many times this turn.

 **Painful Storm/Spell**

Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 500 points of damage for monster destroyed. This card can only be activated if there is a monster on both sides of the field.

 **Futoshi**

 **Instant Sketch/Spell**

Special Summon one Sketchbeast monster from your hand.


	43. The Three Dragons

Yuya, Yuzu, Mieru and Gongenzaka were running from the three students who were chasing them.

"Damn. We can't shake them!" said Mieru.

"I know! I can see that!" replied Yuzu with sarcasm.

"Just keep moving!" shouted Gongenzaka. As Yuya was running, his deck begun to glow.

"What? What is this?" he thought. "Why are you calling me again Odd-Eyes?!" Yuya stopped and then looked at his deck. The others stopped and Yuzu looked at him.

"Get moving Yuya!" said Yuzu in a hurry.

"I'm sorry… I need to go this way!" said Yuya as he ran off. "Sorry Yuzu! I will see you soon!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Yuzu, she couldn't stop Yuya as she was still being chased. The students seemed to ignore Yuya and continued to chase the other three.

 **Ice Field**

Yugo walked around the ice field after sensing a strange feeling. He looked around.

"Who… or what was that feeling?!" As Yugo looked around, he could see Yuya running towards him.

"Yu.. Yugo?!" said Yuya as he came face to face with him.

"Oh... hey, Yuya wasn't it?" replied Yugo.

"Yes. I thought you were staying in that warehouse while Rin was at the tournament! Something bad has happened!"

"I got bored and I know. That Academia is here! They were carding these people!"

"Carding? No way…" said Yuya.

"I took on this blue haired boy. Sora or something."

"So-Sora?!" said Yuya. "No way…. are you sure?"

"YES I'M SURE!" Yugo shouted back. He didn't like being asked twice due to his impatience. "Oh, I'm sorry! Rin says I have bad manners. Do you know where she is?!"

"Yuzu told me she was dueling against someone from Academia!"

"No! I need to find her!" Yugo and Yuya then felt a rush go through their bodies. The feeling Yugo had felt wasn't Yuya, someone had been spying on him from behind a rock.

" _Not so fast!"_ shouted the male. The two looked in the direction of the voice and saw a purple haired male. Yuri had entered.  
"Another who looks like me!" said Yuya.

"Like me you mean!" replied Yugo. Yuri smirked as he walked towards them.

"We all look alike." said Yuri. "Hi boys. I'm from Academia!"

"No way!" said Yuya. "You're that guy who took Yuto!"

"It's Yugo!"

"Not you." added Yuya. "The boy from XYZ."

"I see you heard about my work." said Yuri. "Well you two will be joining him." Yuri activated his duel disk. "Don't try running. I'll only stop you."

"Fine!" said Yugo. "You're not taking me anywhere!" Yugo activated his twin disked duel disk while Yuya used his.

"We will duel in a two V one. No battling or drawing on the first turn and I will take 8000 lifepoints. You will share the same field and with 4000 lifepoints. Fair?"

"Whatever." said Yugo.

"Let's duel this Yugo!" said Yuya. Yugo nodded back to Yuya.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuri LP: 8000 Hand: 5**

 **Yugo/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5 5**

"I shall go first then." said Yuri with a cheeky tone. "I summonPredaplant Cephalotus Snail!" A giant white like plant appeared. It had green leafs at the bottom and a purple mouth.

 **Predaplant Cephalotus Snail ATK: 1300 DEF: 1200 Dark/Plant/LVL 4**

"I set a card and end there."

"What are you up to!" said Yugo as he clenched his fists.

"Wait Yugo." said Yuya with a touch of calmness. "We have to play this right."

"Nonsense!" replied Yugo. "I will not be captured!"

"And we won't, just as long as we play this right." Yuri laughed at the two's "talk".

"This really is a battle of different personalities." said Yuri. "I end my turn. And remember! No battling on the first turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuri LP: 8000 Hand: 3**

 **Yugo/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5 5**

"I shall go next." said Yugo. "Appear,Speedroid Horse Stilts!" A beige horse with green hair going down its necked appeared. It had blue stilts for front legs.

 **Speedroid Horse Stilts ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100 Wind/Machine/LVL 4**

"Horse's effect! I can bring out a Speedroid monster from my hand upon its Normal Summon. I Special Summon Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke!"

 **Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

"A tuner already?" said Yuya with surprise.

"Here it comes." thought Yuri as he folded his arms and continued to await for Yugo's next move.

"I tune Daiko with Horse Stilts!" Daiko launched into the air and became green rings. Horse Stilts flew through them.

 **4+3=7**

Yuya's deck glowed while Yuri's extra deck glowed. Both looked with surprise. Yuri then smirked. "Here it comes." he said.

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Appear!" Yugo's mighty white dragon flew into the sky and it sparkled in the clear nightline. It then floated down in front of Yugo and roared.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Oh yes!" said Yuri as he clenched his hand with excitement. "Very good!"

"Why is he getting excited?" said Yuya as he looked at Yuri.

"I will also set a card and end my turn." said Yugo. He looked towards Yuya. "Don't mess this up."

"I won't." said Yuya. "This Academia, they turned people into cards, they won't get away with this."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuri LP: 8000 Hand: 3**

 **Yugo/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 2 5**

"Academia, dimensions, all this suddenly came into mine and Yuzu's lives, and we are ready! I set my Pendulum Scale!"

"Pendulum." said Yuri. "Let's see what this summon is like. Can't be worse than the others."

"You've seen all of them?" said Yuya.

"Well I've only been to Ritual, XYZ and now here. Synchro has yet to grace my presence."

"You dare invade my world!" yelled Yugo.

"We will. Soon." said Yuri with a smirk. Yugo seemed to get angrier and angrier, Yuya knew he had to defuse the situation.

"I will make you both see sense, with my entertainment!" said Yuya.

"Enter…" said Yuri.

"…tainemnt" Yugo continued.

"Scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician!" Bother magicians appeared from the ground and appeared in the pendulum beacons.

 **Star 1 - Time 8**

"I Pendulum Summon!" yelled Yuya as his pendant lit up. "I Pendulum Summon level four Sliver Claw and my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Two beams shot from the sky and a wolf with sharp metal claws appeared in one while Yuya's ace red dragon appeared on the field in the other. It unleashed a loud roar upon appearing.

 **Performapal Silver Claw ATK: 1800 DEF: 700 Dark/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 5**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/Pendulum/LVL 7 - Scale 4**

As Odd-Eyes appeared, Clear Wing seemed to sense it and threw head high into the sky and roared as loud as it could. Odd-Eyes followed suit and roared as well. Both dragons seemed to be resonating once more.

Yugo and Yuya both looked at their dragons and then felt a rush of blood run through them. Both were caught out and were slightly out of breath by the feeling.

"Th… this feeling." said Yuya.

"I… what is this?!" said Yugo. Yugo looked slowly up and saw Yuri also holding his chest, smirking. "What's so funny!" he demanded.

"This! This whole situation!" said Yuri. "Soon! Soon it will happen!"

"What will?!" shouted Yuya.

"The great plan the Professor has been talking about! The plan which involves all of us!"

"What do you know?!" demanded Yuya.

"He doesn't tell us but I know what he's planning is going to be glorious! I've already been guaranteed a place in the utopia once my part is done! You guys…. not so much." replied Yuri.

"I've had enough of you!" said Yugo and Yuya at the same time. Yuri was caught out by this. Yuya and Yugo were still in pain but both fought it off.

"I end my turn with a set card!" said Yuya. "I will show off my entertainment!"

"So now we're all finished with our turn, it's time for the true fun!" said Yuri.

"I will convince you Yuri, that this wrong!"

"Wrong? But what I'm doing is the right thing? I think you're the wrong one!" Yuya knew he couldn't change his mind at the moment and refused to answer back.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuri LP: 8000 Hand: 3**

 **Yugo/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 2 0**

"I draw!" yelled Yuri. "Perfect." he said as he looked at the card. "I play the Spell,Predaplast! I reveal any amount of Predap cards in my hand and for each one I show; I can place a Predacounter on that many monsters you control!"

"What good will that do?!" said Yugo.

"Just watch! I reveal one, Predaplant Chlamydosundew." Yuri revealed his monster card. "Now I place a Predacounter on Yuya's Sliver Claw!" Yuya gritted his teeth. A green like jaw appeared and bit down hard on Sliver Claw.

"I now Normal Summon my Predaplant Chlamydosundew!" A green Chlamydosaurus appeared.

 **Predaplant Chlamydosundew ATK: 600 DEF: 200 Dark/Plant/LVL 2**

"Ugly thing." said Yugo.

"Looks are deceiving!" said Yuri. "I mean, you all treat me as the baddie when in fact I'm your best friend!"

"Shut up!" replied Yugo.

"Fine." said Yuri with a smirk. "My monster can perform a Fusion Summon with itself and a monster on the field with a Predacounter!"

"No! My monster?!" said Yuya.

"Right you are!" said Yuri. "I fuse your Sliver Claw with my Predaplant Chlamydosundew! Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon!" Both Sliver Claw and Chlamydosundew spun in the fusion whirlpool. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Appear!" Yuya and Yugo both had to shield their eyes from the bright line which formed in front of them. Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing roared once more.

A giant purple dragon spun appeared from the light. It had a long green tail with glowing orbs around its body. It released a loud roar across the field.

"The party is complete!" shouted Yuri with his hands in the air. "Welcome my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuya and Yugo unshielded their eyes and saw the dragon in all its glory. All three dragons now roared.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Amazing!" said Yuya. As Yuya finished talking, a rush of pain ran through his body and he bent over. Yuya's eyes shook with pure pain the feeling intensified. "I… I remember this pain…." said Yuya as he looked at Yugo and then to Yuri, both had their eyes closed and they both slowly opened them to reveal aura coloured eyes.

"Become…."

"One…." said the two at once.

"What…what is this?!" yelled Yuya as he threw his head back and screamed. The three dragons all screamed as loud as they could.

"BECOME ONE!" yelled Yuri as a dark aura surrounded him.

"NO!" yelled Yuya as he fell to the ground. He held his head as he tried to fight it.

"I use my effect! I gain all Special Summoned monsters attack points until the end of this turn!" shouted Yuri.

"Not happening!" replied Yugo with a smirk. "I use my effect! I negate and destroy a monsters who uses his effect on a level five or higher monster!"

"No!" replied Yuri as Clear Wing crunched itself up and then threw his body wide open. Clear Wing glowed in sliver as a beam hit Starving Venom. Venom was hit and wiped out. Yuri was sent flying, onto the ground as a result.

"Clear Wing gains the destroyed monsters attack until the end phase!" added Yugo as Clear Wing roared.

 **Clear Wing ATK: 5200**

"Become….one." said Yuya slowly on the floor. He was still struggling with the whole event. Yuri slowly got back up and gritted his teeth.

"When I leave the field, all Special Summoned monsters are destroyed!" shouted Yuri. "And you take damage equal to their attacks!"

"Damn you!" said Yugo. Purple streams came shooting towards Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing. "That's 4000 points of damage!" The streams hit and destroyed both dragons and soon the streams were heading towards Yuya and Yugo.

"Not happening!" shouted Yuya as he stood up with his eyes intact. "I play my Trap! Performapal Opening Show! If a monster on my field was destroyed this turn, I can add a Performapal from my deck to my hand! I am adding Performapal Rain Goat **!"**

"What's the point!" yelled Yuri.  
"This!" I send Rain Goat to my graveyard and this stops the effect damage!"

"Impossible!" replied Yuri as a black coat appeared over Yugo and Yuya. The purple streams hit and destroyed the monster and Yugo fell to their knees while Yuya remained standing, just.

Yuri and Yugo stared at the ground and their eyes slowly turned back to normal. Both seemed to wake up, they shook their heads.

"Where am I?" both said at the same time. Yugo looked at Yuya and then to Yuri.

"What the hell happened?!" said Yugo as he looked at his duel disk.

"My head…" said Yuri. He looked at his duel disk as well. "Wait! Where did my dragon go?!"

"Quit fooling you two!" said Yuya. "You saw what happened!"

"I never fool around!" said Yugo as he pointed towards himself. Yugo was a bit unaware of his antics at times.

"They have no idea." thought Yuya.

"I don't know what happened." said Yuri. "But you will soon come with me to Academia! I set a card and end there."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuri LP: 8000 Hand: 1**

 **Yugo/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 2 0**

"About time!" said Yugo. "I draw!"

"Yugo." said Yuya to his Synchro counterpart.

"What?"  
"We can do this as a team." said Yuya.

"We barley know each other though." replied Yugo. "I don't know your game."

"I don't know what's happening with all dimension business." said a stern Yuya. "But we both seem to be alike, unlike this guy." Yuya was referring to Yuri. "This guy is evil, I can feel it."

"Fine." said Yugo. "Anything to stop Academia from taking us.

"Use my scales!" said Yuya. Yugo nodded back.

"I will if I need to!" replied Yugo with a smile.

"So what." said Yuri. "Still not enough!"

"This is for Rin and everyone who has been turned into a card!"

"Oh, so you did see us turning people into cards. I only appeared afterwards" said Yuri. "Well I'm sure that my friend Serena has caught both Yuzu and Rin and took their bracelets."

"WHAT?!" shouted Yuya and Yugo.

"Serena is my best friend and she is after their bracelets. I'm sure you have heard of her."

"But… that's just it?!" added Yugo. "She's fine?"

"Why would she be fine? Once the bracelet is taken, the girl is useless. Both are cards right about now!"

"NO!" Yuya and Yugo shouted at the same time and their eyes lit up once more. This time Yuya was fully out of control.

Yuya's body was suddenly surrounded by black, darkened aura and his eyes were lit up, brighter than ever. Yugo's eyes appeared the same as before. Both gritted their teeth and started to breathe faster, and faster. The two were out of control.

"Yuzu…"

"Rin…."

"WILL BE AVENGED!" both shouted at the same time. At the point, a green aura flowed from Yuya to Yugo and a white aura passed to Yuya from Yugo. One card in Yugo's hand glowed.

"I play the Trap Descending Lost Star! I Special Summon a Synchro monster in my graveyard in defence mode. Its effects are negated, its level is reduced by one and its defence is reduced to zero. Come my dragon!" Clear Wing flew from a green ring which appeared in the air and landed before Yugo.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 0 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 6**

"I play the Spell, Reduction Over Force! I target a monster on my field and by paying 1000 lifepoints X a level; I can reduce a monsters level on the field by that amount! I pay 1000 and reduce Clear Wing to level five!" Yugo took a burning pain but he didn't flinch.

 **Yugo LP: 4000 - 3000**

 **Clear Wing LVL: 5**

Yuri blew his lips and begun to laugh. "What was the point in that?!"

"PENDULUM SUMMON!" yelled Yugo and Yuya at once.

The Pendulum beacon opened up and one solo green light flashed down. "Appear! The Pendulum, tuner monster! Speedroid Dominobutterfly!" said Yugo.

"Pendulum tuner?!" said Yuri with shock. Yuya didn't move as his eyes were dead on Yuri. A white and black butterfly monster flew onto the field. It had dominos for wings. Some were white while the rest were black. It had a long spiky tail.

 **Speedroid Dominobutterfly ATK: 100 DEF: 300 Wind/Machine/Pendulum/Tuner/LVL 2 – Scale: 8**

"Imp… impossible!" said Yuri.

"I tune Dominobutterfly and Clear Wing!" Dominobutterfly and Clear Wing went into the Synchro rings and a rush of light shot through.

"SYNCHRO SUMMON!" yelled Yuya and Yugo. "Appear! Clear Wing Fast Dragon!"

 **4+3=7**

A dragon shot out of the green rings with speed and flew around the field. Yuri could barely keep his eyes on it. The monster looked similar to Clear Wing but had many more green markings around it. Yuri looked at his duel disks screen and looked at it. His eyes shot wide open in surprise.

"A SYNCHRO PENDULUM!?"

 **Clear Wing Fast Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 4**

"GO!" yelled Yugo. Clear Wing shot at fast pace and slashed Predaplant Cephalotus Snail.

"What power!" said Yuri as he saw his monster get hit at an extraordinary speed. Yuri snapped back to normal. "Snail can't be destroyed in battle and all damage is halved!"

 **Yuri LP: 8000 – 7400**

"Damnit!" shouted Yuri. "How dare you take lifepoints off me!"

"I end my turn!" said Yugo.

"I'm up!" said Yuya as he stepped forward. "We will end you!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuri LP: 7400 Hand: 1**

 **Yugo/Yuya LP: 300 Hand: 1 0**

"Draw!" yelled Yuya. The card in his hand glowed, the same as what happened to Yugo. Yuya smirked at his card. Yuri looked at Yuya and his bright, red eyes and started to take a step back in fear. Yuya smirked. "Why run? The fun is just getting started!"

"I… I'm not!" snapped back Yuri.

"I Pendulum Summon from my extra deck! Return Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes appeared from the beacon and roared upon returning.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/Pendulum/LVL 7 - Scale 4**

"Now! I play Nobledragon Magician's effect in my hand!"

"Magician?!" Yuya showed the card to Yuri and he gritted his teeth. "Another Pendulum tuner!"

"Yes! I target a level seven Odd-Eyes monster and reduce its level by three!"

 **Odd-Eyes LVL: 4**

"And now Nobledragon can come out to play!" A pink haired female in a white robe appeared.

 **Nobledragon Magician ATK: 700 DEF: 1400 Fire/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/LVL 3 – Scale 5**

"It can't be…." thought Yuri as his palms begun to sweat. "This is nuts!"

"I tune my Magician with Odd-Eyes! GO MY SERVANTS!" Yuya commanded as the Synchro Summon begun.

 **4+3=7**

"Appear my Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!"

"When did you get a Synchro?!" replied Yuri as a red armoured dragon appeared. It had four, long, red wings and a light, green plate around its eyes.

 **Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Fire/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

Yuri looked at the two new dragons which were next to each other. Yuri was started to really panic.

"When did this happen?! How!" Yuri shouted.

"I use Meteorburst's effect! I can Special Summon a monster from my Pendulum Scales! Appear Timegazer in attack mode!" Timegazer disappeared from the scale and onto the field.

 **Timegazer Magician ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/LVL 3 – Scale 8**

"Meteorburst cannot attack the turn when I use this effect but, during the battle phase, you cannot use your monsters effects!"

"No!"

"Go Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" commanded Yuya as the monster shot forward and destroyed the monster. Yuri went flying backwards.

 **Yuri LP: 7400 – 6200**

"Attack directly Timegazer!" Timegazer slammed into Yuri.

 **Yuri LP: 6200 – 5000**

Yuri looked at the two monsters and gritted his teeth. "This is nuts. I didn't expect them to have this power!" said Yuri to himself. "I play my Trap!"

"Nothing can save you." said Yugo.

"No, not this battle anyway. I play the Trap Fusion Addition! By banishing a Fusion Dragon-type from my graveyard, I can add a Spell Card from my deck which lists Polymerization in its text. I add Violet Flash."

"What does that do?!" said Yuya.

"It's not what the card does in the game; it's what it does outside of a duel! I'm returning to Fusion and I will find you again! I can't have you two remaining here and getting support! We will all go!" Yuri held up his card and a bright, purple light filled the field. It caught all three and each one begun to disappear. Yuri smirked as he vanished. Yugo and Yuya screamed as loud as they could as they and their monsters disappeared.

 **Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Mieru**

Yuzu along with Gongenzaka and Mieru were all continuing to run away from the three students who were chasing them. As they ran, they looked over their shoulder from time to time, just to check where they were. They were always right on their backs.

"This is stupid!" cried Yuzu as she ran through the forest field.

"I the man Gongenzaka could stop them!" said Gongenzaka.

"And lose on a one V three duel? Don't you think so!" said Mieru. "We have to find Yuya! I hope my darling is doing okay!"

"Your darling?!" replied Yuzu with anger but she quickly remembered she was being chased and brushed the comment off.

As the three continued, three soldiers in a blue uniform appeared before them. It was Obelisk Force. They were all smirking as the three were forced to stop in front of the soldiers.

"Who are you?!" said Yuzu.

"We're Obelisk Force." said a blue gemmed one.

"We serve directly under the Professor." said yellow.

"We were dispatched following Serena's defeat. We were able to track you thanks to the soldiers who were chasing you. You don't need to worry about them, they are now dueling other people. We're your opponents now!" said red. All three activated their duel disks.

"Serena lost? Well done Rin." thought Yuzu as she, Gongenzaka and Mieru all activated their disks.

"Let's duel!" all six shouted.

 **A/N** So yes, Yuya and Yugo shared their power. Now this can happen if they merge, but since they got very angry, the power was shared anyway.

Thanks for all the great reviews. Also for the follows and favorites. Thanks!

 **Guest45678231 –** Will things not get worse? I promise nothing. Sorry. :P

 **O.C New Card**

 **Yuya**

 **Performapal Opening Show/Trap**

If you controlled a monster which was destroyed this turn by card effect or battle, add one Performapal monster from your deck to your hand.

 **Yugo**

 **Reduction Over Force/Quick-Play Spell**

For each round 1000 lifepoints you pay, target one monster and reduce its level by that amount

 **Yuri**

 **Fusion Addition/Trap**

Banish one Fusion Dragon-Type monster from your graveyard and add one Spell Card from your deck which lists Polymerization in its text.


	44. Obelisk Force!

Within the Ruins, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Mieru were ready to duel against Obelisk Force. The elite squad of Academia.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuzu Mieru Gongenzaka LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 5**

 **OF X 3 LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 5 X 3**

"I begin!" shouted Yuzu. "I set my Pendulum Scale with scale one DuPre the Melodious Cellist and scale nine Argerich the Melodious Pianist!" Yuzu slammed the cards onto her pink blade and her first ever Pendulum monsters arose above the field. Argerich had green hair and was sat on a piano while Dupre had pink hair and held a cello.

 **Dupre 1 – Argerich 9**

"So this is that Pendulum Summon?" said Red.

"I Pendulum Summon! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!" Yuzu's ace monster appeared from the sky. She wore a half red and half green dress with a long wand. She had piano-like wings.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzu Mieru Gongenzaka LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 1 5 5**

 **OF X 3 LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 5 X 3**

"Then I shall begin your end!" said Green. "Appear Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A green armoured, robot hound ran onto the field.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine/LVL 3**

"Another Ancient Gear?" said Mieru.

"Yes but were much higher up the Academia food chain!" replied Green. "The students use regular Ancient Gears, ours… have more bite! Hunting Hound uses his effect! If my opponent controls a monster, I can inflict 600 points of damage! Thanks to you, the girl gets it!"

"Because of me?" Yuzu questioned.

"Yes! I shall inflict this to the other girl!"

"Other girl?! The name is Mieru!"

"It won't matter when you're a card!" Hunting Hound unleashed a dark beam from its mouth which hit Mieru.

 **Mieru LP: 4000 – 3400**

"And now I attack! I shall pick you again!"

"Not fair!" Hunting Hound ran up and hit Mieru in the stomach. She rolled across the ground before slowly getting back up.

"Mieru, are you okay?" said Yuzu.

"Yes. I'm okay." she said though she was winded by the assault.

"I set two cards and end there." Yuzu looked at Mieru.

"Mieru… I." said Yuzu.

"I'm fine…. I can do this!" she replied.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzu Mieru Gongenzaka LP: 4000 3400 4000 Hand: 1 5 5**

 **OF X 3 LP: 4000 X 3 Hand: 2 5 5**

"My turn!" said Mieru. "I play the Ritual Spell Card,Prediction Ritual! I tribute monsters from my hand or my field then I need to send monsters whose levels reach level nine or higher! I send level nine Pot of The Forbidden from my hand to Ritual Summon!" A giant pillar appeared in front with a brown box in the middle. Blue gems surrounded the box.

"A level nine?!" said Green.

"She covered the cost with one monster!" said Yellow. An aura appeared in the air and it became a huge flame. The flame broke up into different pieces and flew onto the pillar, in between the blue gems.

"Ritual Summon! Level nine! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" The flames all shot up along with a fire which appeared from the brown box and produced a red sky. From the red sky emerged a giant female monster in a purple dress. She had a moving card pattern on her dress.

 **Prediction Princess Tarotrei ATK: 2700 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/Ritual/LVL 9**

"Not bad!" said Gongenzaka.

Running scared?" said Red. "You won't beat us!"

"Anything but! Now attack Tarotrei!" Tarotrei unleashed a punch which shot out a blue aura towards Hunting Hound. The aura hit the monster and cracked it wide open.

 **Green LP: 4000 – 2300**

"Yes!" shouted Yuzu. "Not so tough now!"

"As we planned in fact!" replied Yellow.

"Yes! I play the Continuous Trap,Ancient Gear Reborn!" said Green. "I Special Summon an Ancient Gear destroyed this turn and it gains 200 attack! Appear Hound!" Hunting Hound remerged on the field with sharper teeth.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine/LVL 3**

"And now my second! The Continuous TrapAncient Gear Spark Shot! If I Special Summoned one Ancient Gear, you take damage equal to half of the monster summoned! You take 600 points of damage! And I shall target the girl who attacked us!"

"No! Mieru!" said Yuzu. A brown cannon appeared and fired a shot into Mieru. She took the full blast.

 **Mieru LP: 3400 - 2800**

"They're picking on her! Have you no shame!" said Gongenzaka.

"Leave it!" said Mieru as she walked back. "I don't need protecting! Don't treat me any different!"

"We're not trying to treat you any different?" said Yuzu.

"I end my turn with two set cards." said Mieru. Gongenzaka looked at Mieru.

"Why is she acting so weird?" Gongenzaka thought.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzu Mieru Gongenzaka LP: 4000 2800 4000 Hand: 1 0 5**

 **OF X 3 LP: 2300 4000 4000 Hand: 2 5 5**

"Then I go!" said Red. "I summon my Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Hunting Hound two appeared alongside the other.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine/LVL 3**

"Another one?" said Yuzu.

"They're going to repeat the same move!" added Gongenzaka.

"That's right! Take 600 points of damage!" yelled Red as Mieru was hit once more.

 **Mieru LP: 2800 – 2200**

"Mier-"

"Leave it." she replied.

"I play Polymerization and Fusion Summon with another Hunting Hound in my hand!" Two Hunting Hounds spun around in the whirlpool.

"I wonder what hell they'll create." thought Yuzu.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level five! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A twin headed Hunting Hound appeared.

 **Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine/Fusion/LVL 5**

"I play Limiter Removal and use it on Double! This doubles my Machine monsters attack, but it's destroyed during the end phase!"

"No!" said Yuzu as she looked at Mieru.

 **Double Hunting Hound ATK: 2800**

"Attack that Ritual monster!" Double Hunting Hound ran up and leapt ontoTarotrei. She was quickly destroyed.

 **Mieru LP: 2800 – 2700**

"Now I set a card and end my turn." Double Hunting Hound is now destroyed.

"Mieru, before, is something wrong?"

"No…. yes." she reluctantly changed her mind mid-sentence.

"What is it?" asked Gongenzaka.

"I… my school… my parents…I'm worried!" Yuzu and Gongenzaka's faces showed understanding. They both nodded.

"I understand." said Yuzu. "I hope my dad and the school escaped as well. We need to get to the stadium ASAP."

"My father, I hope him and the dojo are safe." said Gongenzaka.

"You're worried? Don' be! I'm sure they will be carded soon!" said Green. "Commander Edo and the students are currently taking down all of Miami. Once were done with this City, we will spread across this dimension!"

"LDS won't let you!" replied Yuzu.

"LDS?! Don't make me laugh!" said Red. "LDS is under our control!"

"What?!" said the three at once.

"Yes. Soon everything else will fall!"

"Damn you!" said Yuzu.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzu Mieru Gongenzaka LP: 4000 2700 4000 Hand: 1 0 5**

 **OF X 3 LP: 2300 4000 4000 Hand: 2 1 5**

"The man Gongenzaka is up! We need to end this now! I Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter by sending Superheavy Samurai Thief to my graveyard!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Earth/Machine/Tuner/LVL 2**

"A tuner?!" said Yellow.

"I Normal Summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet!" The monster was a large blue machine with positive and negative battery symbol on each of its hands. It had a large red magnet on his back.

 **Superheavy Samurai Magnet ATK: 900 DEF: 1900 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"I tune level two Trumpeter with level four Magnet!" Trumpeter became green rings and Magnet flowed through.

 **4+2=6**

"I Synchro Summon! Level six, Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!" A giant red ogre with golden armour appeared. He held a big club. It appeared in defence position.

 **Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji ATK: 500 DEF: 2500 Earth/Machine/Synchro/LVL 6**

"When this card is Synchro Summon, all Spells and Traps my opponent controls are destroyed! I take out your cards!" Gongenzaka pointed towards Green and his two Continuous Traps were destroyed.

"Damn you!" replied Green.

"I play a Trap as well!" said Mieru. "Ritual Force! If I control a Ritual monster and at least two cards my opponent controlled were destroyed this turn, you take damage equal to the Ritual Monsters attack! I choose the green one! You're not the only one who can pick on someone!" An aura glowed around Mieru's Ritual monster and blasted at Green. Green was sent flying across the floor.

 **Green LP: 4000 – 1300**

"Yes now attack Shutendoji!" commanded Gongenzaka.

"But it's in defence mode?!" said Red.

"Gongenzaka's monsters attack in defence position!" shouted Yuzu as Shutendojispun his club around smashed Red directly.

 **Red LP: 4000 – 1500**

"I play my Trap! Ancient Gear Rust!" said Red. "If I took battle damage this turn, I can destroy one monster on the field and the controller takes 800 points of damage! I take out the Ritual!" Tarotrei slowly dissolved and Mieru took a shock from her duel disk.

 **Mieru LP: 2700 – 1900**

"I end my turn there!" said Gongenzaka. "Damn, they keep on taking out Mieru." he thought.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuzu Mieru Gongenzaka LP: 4000 1900 4000 Hand: 1 0 3**

 **OF X 3 LP: 1300 1500 4000 Hand: 2 1 5**

"My turn! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and use its effect to hit the male with 600 points of damage!" Yellow smirked at Gongenzaka.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine/LVL 3**

Gongenzaka felt a burning pain as he lost his first lifepoints.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 – 3400**

"I playAncient Gear Double Imitation. I can Special Summon up to two Ancient Gears from either player's graveyards with their effects negated! I bring out the other two Ancient Gears from my partners graveyards!" Both reappeared.

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine/LVL 3 X 2**

"I play Polymerization!"

"Again?!" said Mieru.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level seven! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" A three headed hound appeared.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine/Fusion/LVL 7**

"I now play Limiter Removal!"

 **Triple Hound ATK: 3600**

"Triple Hunting Hound can attack up to three times, as long as the extra attacks are on monsters! And when it attacks, you can't cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step!"

"Then I play my Trap now!" shouted Yuzu. "Melodious Fortune! I tribute a Melodious monster and then during this turn, I can increase the lifepoints of one person by the amount of the tributed monster's attack! Be gone Mozarta!" Mozarta disappeared as Yuzu placed it into her extra deck. "I increase Mieru's lifepoints by 2500!"

 **Mieru LP: 1900 – 4400**

"Yuzu? Why?" questioned Mieru.

"I can't have you getting carded on my watch!" Yuzu raised a smile to Mieru.

"Thank you." Mieru replied.

"Damn you! Fine! I attack you as punishment! Triple ran towards Yuzu and hit her, Yuzu flew across the ground.

"YUZU!" yelled Gongenzaka and Mieru.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 – 400**

"I now attack the Synchro monster! Triple slashed through Gongenzaka's defence positioned monster with ease.

"Now I set two cards and Triple is destroyed! This is the end for one of you!" said Yellow. "Melodious Fortune reverts the lifepoints back to how it was before during the end phase!"

 **Mieru LP: 4400 – 1900**

"The end?" said Yuzu. "One of those set card must have something to do with inflicting damage to me or Mieru."

"You got it!" said Yellow. "Now, DRAW!" Yuzu and Mieru gritted their teeth. They looked to each other and nodded.

"I'm not scared. Dra-"

" _Not yet!"_ shouted a male voice.

 _ **Intrusion Penalty – 2000 LP**_

"Who's that?!" said Gongenzaka as the fisherman Teppei ran onto the field.

"TEPPEI?!" said Yuzu.

 **Turn 7**

 **Teppei Yuzu Mieru Gongenzaka LP: 2000 400 1900 3400 Hand: 5 1 0 3**

 **OF X 3 LP: 1300 1500 4000 Hand: 2 1 0**

"Hello again Yuzu!" said Teppei. "I draw!"

"Why you!" said Yellow.

"The cheek!" added Red.

"And he gets to draw as well!" Green said.

"Why are you helping us?!" said Yuzu with shock.

"You were disgusted with me… and rightly so. I was selfish."  
"Teppei...I…"

"Look Yuzu! I saw many of the other entrants getting carded while I hid away. Everyone I saw got turned into a card."

"Everyone?"

"Yes. I couldn't bear it anymore and at least now I can help you! I play the Spell Cost Down! I discard one card and then all the monsters in my hand have their level reduced by two. I send The Legendary Fisherman II and bring out the now level three, The Legendary Fisherman!" A bare-chested male on a blue shark with red eyes appeared. He held a harpoon in his right hand.

 **The Legendary Fisherman ATK: 1850 DEF: 1600 Water/Warrior/LVL 3**

"It's the same as before." thought Yuzu. "Next comes…"

"I tribute my Fisherman and bring out The Legendary Fisherman III via its effect!" Fisherman dissolved and a shirtless male on a purple whale appeared in his place. He had a harpoon gun in one hand while he held a net in the other.

 **The Legendary Fisherman III ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Water/Warrior/LVL 7**

"You're all defenceless! I attac-"

"Were not that stupid! I use the Trap Fusion Trench, now only Fusion monsters can attack!" A blue wall appeared in between the duelists.

"Damn." said Yuzu. "Nice try Teppei."

"It's not over yet! The Quick-Play Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon! This destroys a Spell or Trap! Wipe out Fusion Trench!" A blue hurricane appeared and destroyed out the face up Trap.

"NO!" shouted Green.

"I attack the green one directly!" Fisherman aimed his harpoon gun at the green solider and fired. It hit him across the chest and sent him flying.

 **Green LP: 1300 – 0**

"Yes!" shouted Gongenzaka. Green landed on the floor and disappeared away in a blue aura.

"Damn you!" said Red. "Now he's going to be carded upon his return!"

"He clearly wasn't strong enough for the utopia!" argued back Yellow.

"This is our victory now!" shouted Teppei. The others smiled back to him. Yellow smirked.

"I was waiting to use this on one of the girls but you will pay instead!"

"What do you mean?!" replied Yuzu with shock.

"My other Trap! Ancient Gear Breaker! I banish a level five or higher Ancient Gear from my graveyard and hit you with 400 points of damage X its level! I banish level seven Triple Hunting Hound!"

"That will be…." said Yuzu.

"2700 points of damage!" added Yellow. A metal cannon appeared and Triple entered it. The canon fired directly at Teppei who was caught in shock.

"NO!" shouted Yuzu. She was powerless to do anything.

Teppei was hit by and sent across the ruins floor. He landed and some smoke appeared from the ancient floor.

 **Teppei LP: 2000 – 0**

Yuzu ran towards Teppei and fell to her knees. "Teppei…. why?"

"I told you. I wanted to do something. I took one out anyway." he smirked.

"Touching." said Yellow as he touched his duel disk's touch screen and a purple light glowed from it. Teppei slowly turned into a purple light and dissolved, much to Yuzu's shock.

"NO!" she yelled. A carded Teppei appeared on the floor and the two Obelisk Force members laugh away with pride.

"I've had enough!" said Yuzu as she stormed back to the field.

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuzu Mieru Gongenzaka LP: 400 1900 3400 Hand: 1 0 3**

 **OF X 2 LP: 1500 4000 Hand: 1 0**

"I DRAW!" she yelled. "First I Pendulum Summon with my set scales! Appear, Mozarta from my extra deck and Bass the Melodious Songstress from my hand!" Mozarta reappeared along Bass was had long green haired woman in a purple like outfit with long green gloves.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 5 - Scale 4**

"Yuzu, be careful." said Gongenzaka. "They have an open field."  
"But no set cards." added Mieru.

"I don't care. I will send these two back packing!

"Not yet!" said Red. "I banish Ancient Gear Rust and this allows me to bring an Ancient Gear Token to the field, with attack equal to the monster it destroyed!"

"That card destroyed my Tarotrei. It will have 2700 attack!" said Mieru.

"Correct!" A rusted, robotic form of Tarotrei appeared, much to Mieru's disgust.

 **Ancient Gear Token ATK: 2700 DEF: 400 Earth/Machine/Token/LVL 1**

"And you can only attack this monster while it's on the field!" said Red.

"Yuzu has to go through that first?" asked Mieru.

"I use Bass' effect. If Special Summoned, I can halve her attack and then target one monster you control and reduce its attack and defence to zero!" Bass glowed as she and the token lost attack and defence points.

 **Bass ATK: 1200 DEF: 900**

 **Token: ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"The man Gongenzaka can see where this is going!"

"Damn you!" said Red.

"Mozarta! END HIM!" Mozarta floated into the air and unleashed her piano like wings which lit up one by one. Once they were all glowing, Mozarta slammed down her wand, creating a large shock wave which hit and destroyed the token. Red blasted off into the air before landing.

 **Red LP: 1500 – 0**

Red then teleported away, much to Yellow's anger. He gritted his teeth. "You still can't beat me. Your other monster only has a measly 1200 attack points!

"Not for long! I play the Quick-Play Spell, Pendulum Assist! I banish a Pendulum monster and target another I control, it gains the banished monsters attack until the end phase! Be gone Mozarta and say hello to a pumped up Bass!" Mozarta disappeared from the field as Bass glowed in a green light.

 **Bass ATK: 3700**

"That's not enough to beat me!" said Yellow.

"Yes. That's the point! GO BASS!" yelled Yuzu. Bass begun to sing a melody which created shockwaves. They each hit Yellow which made him fall to the ground.

 **Yellow LP: 4000 – 300**

"What do you mean "that's the point" Yuzu?" asked Mieru.

"Watch." Yuzu walked towards the fallen solider and stood over him.

"You have one chance. Surrender. Now." said Yuzu with a firm voice.

"Not a chance! Beat me!" demanded Yellow.

"I can't this turn and you know you will lose regardless."

"I won't! I will draw another Hunting Hound and take you out!"

"So you might. But then you will lose to Mieru or maybe to Gongenzaka over there. You'll still be a card! Surrender and you will face justice here, without becoming a card!"

"NO! Academia raises the best, we are taught to win at all costs! Surrender isn't ever mentioned!"

"So you would rather be carded then continue to live?! From what I've been told, anyone carded won't live to see the "utopia" you dream of? How can you still side with that?!"

"Because of the Professor! Even if I must fall, as long as we complete his wish!"

"Why is he so special?!" asked Gongenzaka.

"When he arrived in Fusion, we were lost and without hope! The world was at war with one another and three years ago, when the Professor arrived, he showed us that we could unite and build a much better world together. He bought Real Solid Vision and quickly rebuilt our world, he is a god! I will not disgrace his name! Fusion will rule supreme!"

"Fine!" said Yuzu. "Draw your card!" Yuzu walked back.

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuzu Mieru Gongenzaka LP: 400 1900 3400 Hand: 0 0 3**

 **OF LP: 300 Hand: 0**

"This is for you Professor! I draw!" said Yellow. He looked at his hand and the card was Fusion Dispersal. It was useless to him as it required another user to use Fusion." Yellow turned the duel disk around to face him.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Yuzu.

"I will not disgrace Academia will another defeat. I'm not good to brace the utopia but my life energy will assist."

"NO!" yelled the three at once as Yellow activated his duel disk's carding system and a purple light surrounded the field. Yellow landed on the floor as a card.

"Damnit." said Yuzu as the three duel disks faded away.

"What now?" said Mieru.

"We need to find Rin and Yuya." said Yuzu. "LDS and everyone in the city are at risk."

 **LDS**

Outside LDS, Tsukikage appeared and looked high at the tower. Fire was foaming from different levels and carded people were falling from the building.

"I must help." thought the ninja as he disappeared.

 **A/N**

 **Guest45678231 –** Yeah, you and other readers will find out in due course.

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Yuzu**

 **Melodious Fortune/Trap**

Tribute one Melodious monster you control and increase the lifepoints of either player by the amount of the tributed monster. These changes last until the End Phase.

 **Pendulum Assist/Quick-Play Spell**

If you control two Pendulum Monsters, banish one and increase the ATK points of the other by the banished monsters ATK until the End Phase.

 **Mieru**

 **Ritual Force/Trap**

Target one Ritual Monster you control and it and your opponent had at least two cards destroyed this turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the targeted monsters ATK.

 **Obelisk Force**

 **Ancient Gear Rust/Trap**

If you took battle damage this turn, destroy one monster on the field and the controller takes 800 points of damage. You can banish this card from your graveyard and then Special Summon one "Ancient Gear Token" **(** ATK: ? DEF: 400 Earth/Machine/Token/LVL 1) in attack position. The ATK is equal to the amount of the destroyed monster this Trap destroyed and your opponent can only attack the Token while it's on the field.

 **Ancient Gear Breaker/Trap**

Banish one Level five or higher Ancient Gear monster from your graveyard and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's Level x 400


	45. Raid on LDS

"Just go!" yelled Reiji.

"But sir!" shouted a LDS worker.

"But nothing! I'm the CEO, I'll go down with my company!" replied Reiji. The worker ran off down an emergency exit after hearing his boss.

Reiji was inside the LDS Control Room and on the ground floor while the rest of the floors below the Control Room had fallen victim to Ryozanpaku School, the school who had sided with Academia. The floors had a lack of defence since all the LDS students were now outside fighting with Academia and the remaining security had proven too weak. Reiji stood firm as he closed his eyes.

As he paused for a second, a loud explosion blew down the main door and Reiji looked upwards since the door connected to the higher-up platform.

" _Mr CEO!"_ yelled a voice. Reiji looked up and it was Isao Kachidoki. Isao walked towards the end of the platform and leapt down onto the floor, landing with grace. Kachidoki stood up and faced Reiji. Reiji pushed up his red glasses in response.

"So… who are you?" Reiji asked.

"I'm Isao Kachidoki of Ryozanpaku sc-"

"So a nobody." Reiji said firmly. Isao gritted his teeth.

"Well I'm the guy who will card the son of the Professor! You had your chance to join our side but you rejected it! Now you're number one on the hit list!"

"Your side? Ryozanpaku wouldn't even know about Academia if it wasn't for Himika Akaba. She scouted around and tried to find a school that lusted for more and more power, seems only your school was stupid enough to accept."

"Stupid?! How is a world filled with the strongest people "bad"? That's all that matters!" replied Isao.

"While for power hungry fools, yes, it must sound tempting, but are you really willing to live under the reign of Leo Akaba?!" said Reiji. He continued to refer to his parents by their own names as he officially cut ties with them.

"I admit, it's not what I would have chosen, but my school and headmasters have chosen their side! I will always follow!"

"And that's the problem, you're a sheep. I too was blinded by bonds with my father; I refused to accept the truth, but after seeing my mother betray me, I wasn't stupid enough to continue believing the lies. If the facts are in front of you, only a fool would deny them."

"And what are my "facts"?!"

"You said it yourself, you don't agree with the move your school has taken."

"You know nothing!" Isao activated a black and golden Academia duel disk with a purple blade. Reiji placed his white duel disk on his wrist and activated his as well.

"Duel!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Kachidoki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall teach you a lesson for siding with Academia! I begin!" yelled Reiji. "I will make this quick, I've a city to save. I begin by using the Ritual Spell, Dark Contract of the Raven! I tribute monsters in my hand and I need to hit level six or higher! I tribute D/D Necro Slimes and D/D Pandora!"A cauldron formed as both flew inside. A blue explosion arose to the ceiling and a monster slowly emerged. It was a slim knight with dark blue amour. He held a giant yellow staff and his helmet had three blue visors which spiralled around.

 **D/D/D Prime Churchill ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/LVL 6**

"I now use Necro Slimes effect! I banish material from my graveyard including this card, and Fusion Summon!"

"I knew it!" said Kachidoki. Necro and Pandora spun around in the whirlpool.

"Come forth! Appear D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" Another knight in purple amour came forward with a red sword.

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500 Fire/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 6**

"I end my turn with a set card." Reiji pushed up his glasses and smirked.

"What's so funny?!" said Kachidoki.

"I know exactly how this duel will play out. Academia hired Ryozanpaku School to infiltrate LDS and attack. Himika knew that getting a school inside this dimension would give them an upper hand. I admit, it's a move I didn't expect and that's something I did wrong but I know about your duel school and its moves! Using violence to gain Action Cards? Keeping people in until they become pros? Sounds horrible, you also use a lot of Action Cards. Since your school destroyed one of my generators, all Action Cards have disappeared, not exactly smart of you."

"I don't need Action Cards!" said Kachidoki. "The cards your father's school gave us are more than enough!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Kachidoki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw! I Fusion Summon with Polymerization!I fuse Hayate the Earth Star on my field and Tenma the Sky Star in my hand!" Both monsters rose into the whirlpool and spun around. "Fusion Summon! Come! Idaten the Conqueror Star!" A warrior dressed in purple amour appeared with a long brown staff.

 **Idaten the Conqueror Star ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 Light/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Next I use a card I was given! The Equip SpellShooting Star Sword!" Idaten's staff disappeared and was replaced by a large black and red sword.

"One of Academia's cards, interesting." said Reiji.

"This Equip Spell stops my monster from being destroyed in battle by a monster who has a level which is less or equal to itself!" Reiji remained calm as ever. "Now I attack and I use Idaten's effect! When it battles a monster which has less or equal to this cards level, the monster I attack loses its attack during damage calculation!"

"I use my set card! The Continuous Trap, Dark Contract of Shield! If a D/D monster is destroyed, I can reduce damage taken to zero, just as long as I pay 1000 of my lifepoints! This Trap is destroyed at the end of my turn!"

"Damn you! But Prime will still fall!" Idaten launched forward to attack while Prime lost his points.

 **Prime ATK: 0**

Idaten slashed across Prime's chest and wiped out the Ritual Monster. Reiji shielded his eyes. "I use my Trap and reduce the damage to zero by paying 1000 of my lifepoints!"

 **Reiji LP: 4000 - 3000**

"I use Shooting Star Sword's other effect! If I destroy a monster with a level less or equal to the equipped monster, it can attack again!"

"What?!" responded Reiji as Idaten launched an attack towards Genghis.

 **Genghis ATK: 0**

Genghis was destroyed in the same style as Churchill. Once again Reiji paid lifepoints to remain in the duel.

 **Reiji LP 3000 - 2000**

"I use Dark Contract of the Raven's effect. If I take damage from a Dark Contract card, I can banish this card and Special Summon one Ritual Monster in my graveyard. Return Churchill!" Churchill appeared from a blue portal.

 **D/D/D Prime Churchill ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/LVL 6**

"You'll be happy to know that I'm done." said Kachidoki. "I end my turn. I give you credit, you haven't fallen yet, unlike your staff!"

"I don't need your praise." said Reiji as he gritted his teeth.

 **Turn 3**

 **Reiji LP: 2000 Hand: 0**

 **Kachidoki LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" said Reiji. "I use the Spell Monster Reborn and bring back my Genghis!"

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500 Fire/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 6**

"Since a D/D/D was Special Summoned while I control Churchill, halve of the attack of Genghis is added to Churchill until the end phase!" Genghis glowed as Churchill increased in attack.

 **Churchill ATK: 3000**

"Next by banishing Dark Contract of Shield, if I control two or more D/D/D monsters, I can draw that many cards! I draw two!" I summon D/D Ghost." A golden gem appeared with a shadow of a cat inside.

 **D/D Ghost ATK: 600 DEF: 300 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 2**

"A tuner? No matter what you throw at me, it won't bypass my combo!"

"Since you work for Academia now, surely Leo must have told you about me and my deck?"

"I…I haven't spoken to him… he's a busy man!" replied Isao.

"I understand that feeling. Tell me, what iss it like being left out by both your school and your new employers?" said a calm toned Reiji.

"You don't know that!" snapped back Isao.

"Of course I do. I know all the schools in Miami and Ryozanpaku School is quite a unique school. Training kids to win by violence, not being able to return home until you become pros, sounds horrible. I presume you're no different?

"You know nothing! Just go!"

"Fine. I tune Ghost and Genghis!"

 **6+2=8**

"Appear my level eight, D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!" The monster was a knight in blue amour with a long red scarf. He held a long sword.

 **D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Dark/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 8**

"And now Prime powers up once more! This time by halve of Siegfried's attack!"

 **Churchill ATK: 4400**

"Now for Siegrited's effect! I can negate a Spell or Trap Card until the next standby phase! I negate your Equip Spell!"

"Damn you!" Idaten lost the equipped sword. "But his effect…"

"Is worthless!" interrupted Reiji. Forbidden Chalice will help me out! This Spell negates your monsters effect however it increases its attack by 400!" Idaten the Conqueror Star ATK: 3400

"Attack Churchill!" Churchill leapt forward and cut away at the monster.

 **Kachidoki LP: 4000 - 3000**

"Direct attack Siegfried!" Siegfried hit Kachidoki in the stomach as Reiji took the upper hand.

 **Kachidoki LP: 3000 – 200**

"I end my turn."

 **Churchill ATK: 2000**

 **Turn 4**

 **Reiji LP: 2000 Hand: 0**

 **Kachidoki LP: 200 Hand: 2**

"I will end you! I draw!" said Kachidoki. "Time to show you why Academia will rule!"

"Must you always do what you've been told?" smeared Reiji.

"Shut it! I play Fusion Down! I Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my graveyard, and then upon being summoned, it loses all its attack!"

"What are you playing at?" thought Reiji as Idaten returned.

 **Idaten the Conqueror Star ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 Light/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Now he loses his attack!"

 **Idaten ATK: 0**

"Next since a Fusion Monster lost attack, I can bring outKaiki the Unity Star from my hand!" A purple warrior with a face on his chest appeared.

 **Kaiki the Unity Star ATK: 1000 DEF: 2100 Light/Warrior/ LVL 5**

"Next I refresh my lifepoints with Dian Keto the Cure Master! I gain 1000 lifepoints!"

 **Kachidoki LP: 200 – 1200**

"Now my planning is complete! I use Kaiki's effect! I pay 500 lifepoints to Fusion Summon monsters on my field! I fuse Kaiki and Idaten!"

 **Kachidoki LP: 1200 – 700**

"One who erases the heavens, eternal conqueror. With the crossing power, conquer all under the sky! Fusion Summon! Come, Level twelve! Shura the Supreme Conqueror Star!" A double headed warrior appeared. He had four arms and his body was a mixture of dark red, blue and green. He held a long staff.

 **Shura the Supreme Conqueror Star ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 12**

Reiji remained calm as he waited to see what the newly summoned monster could do.

"This is the new Fusion Card I gained from Academia. This is their power!"

"Yes I can see that. But is this _your_ power?"

"What do you mean?!"

"Your dueling style is violent; I don't think you approve of that, nor do I think you enjoy working for Academia or your own school."

"How can you say that?!" said Kachidoki.

"Because I to know what it's like to feel used. Trust me, I've learnt that very recently." replied Reiji.

"Shura makes all monsters attack points zero!"

 **Siegfried ATK: 0**

 **Prime ATK: 0**

"I attack Prime!" Shura leapt forward.

"But both have zero attack?!"

"When our monsters attack, Shura and the opponent's monster increase their attacks by their level X 200!"

 **Shura ATK: 2400**

 **Prime ATK: 1200**

Reiji gritted his teeth as he knew that his Ritual Monster would fall. Shura destroyed Prime by hitting it with a mighty whack from his staff. Reiji shielded his eyes.

 **Reiji LP: 2000 – 800**

"Shura's effect works during both our turns, you're out of choices!"

"I told you. While I've lifepoints, I'm not out!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Reiji LP: 800 Hand: 0**

 **Kachidoki LP: 700 Hand: 0**

"It's time to end this. I draw!" yelled Reiji. "Do you not know how much damage you've caused?"

"My school…. has to!"

"You've a choice! I can see you don't approve of your school!"

"I'm already a disgrace to them! I'll win back their trust by carding you!"

"I see that you won't be changing your mind. I've no other choice; I play the Continuous Spell, Dark Contract of Change! If I control a D/D/D Monster, I can bring back another D/D/D Monster from my graveyard with its effects negated, and its attack and defence are made zero. It's also destroyed during the end phase. Return Prime!"

 **D/D/D Prime Churchill ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/LVL 6**

"Then I declare a number from one to eight and all D/D/D monsters on my field change their level to that number! I declare eight!"

 **Churchill & ****Siegfried LVL: 8**

"No… you can't be…"

"XYZ Summon? I will! I overlay Churchill and Siegfried!" Both monsters shot into a golden and black whirlpool which had formed in the centre of the room. "When two suns rise, the horizon of a new world shall open up! XYZ Summon! Appear and come forth, Rank eight! D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!" A large humanoid who sat on a grey throne appeared. He wore red armour.

 **Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000 Dark/Fiend/XYZ/RNK 8**

"So what?! It becomes zero attack!"

"Not this monster. When Special Summoned, all other card effects on the field are negated!"

"Negated?!"

"Yes and now end this Kali Yuga!" Kali put his fist out and a dark, purple beam shot out and hit Shura. Shura was destroyed and Kachidoki could only watch. The impact eventually hit Kachidoki and he was sent into the air.

 **Kachidoki LP: 700 – 0 Reiji Wins**

Kachidoki fell to the ground as his duel disk faded away. "Not… again… I lost!" he thought as he looked towards the roof of the tower.

"It's never too late to start again." said Reiji as walked towards Kachidoki.

"It's not?" replied Isao.

"No. Help me take down your school." Reiji extended his arm to Kachidoki. As Kachidoki was about to grab it, he glowed in purple and dissolved away, catching Reiji with total surprise.

"What on earth?!" said Reiji as he saw a carded Kachidoki fall from the sky. Reiji looked up and saw the headmaster of the school, the elderly looking Ryozan Godagawa.

"He failed." said Ryozan.

"You dare do that to him?!"

"He failed and that's that. There's no other option but victory!"

"That's what Academia believe in, no wonder you sided with them so easily." replied Reiji.

"Haha. As if I will side with Academia. No, they're a means to an end. I shall use them and then take total control!"

"I don't think Leo will be happy to hear that."

"Yeah and what can he do, he's in another dimen-" as Ryozan spoke, he slowly glowed in purple along with every other Ryozanpaku student in the tower. "NO! WHAT IS THIS?!" Ryozan quickly dissolved along with the students and they all landed on the floor in card form. Reiji was shocked, he then ran off down the tower.

 **Fusion - Academia – Training Field**

Leo was observing Ra Yellows training on a grassy field which was located around the island. Leo was overseeing it from one of the castles towers. He had his hands on the side as he watched the Yellows running through an obstacle course.

"Professor." said a voice. Leo turned and it was Dennis.

"What is it Dennis?" asked Leo.

"Bad news I'm afraid. While Standard is slowly falling,Ryozan and his school declared their plans to betray us. Since we were unable to place Parasites inside of them due to them being in another dimension, monitoring them like the students was hard; however, as the man chosen to monitor all thoughts and all things within Academia, the Doctor placed a voice chip onto the Ryozanpaku duel disks and heard him declare his plan. The Doctor activated the auto-carding function."

"Good. While I welcome the strongest duelists to join me in the utopia, anyone disloyal to me will perish. What's the report on Commander Edo and the overall job in Standard?"

"As I said, it's going well. Many civilians are falling, however as you know, both Serena and Yuri failed and are now receiving their punishment."

"Yes, Yuri returned while having to send the other two to another dimension. Where they're though is another question. I need all the bracelets and all the boys! Dennis, the Pendulum Cards are now fully ready to go, correct?"

"Yes sir, only to those who you wish to receive them will get them."

"Good, go down to the lab and tell them to produce you a Performage Pendulum deck along with XYZ."

"B.. but sir?!"

"I want you to go to Standard and become my new mole. Sora's cover is exposed and will now only be used as a soldier. XYZ is a perfect disguise and Pendulum is an interesting weapon."

"As you wish sir." said Dennis as he walked off.

"I knew gaining energy and data on the other summons would be useful. I will become a god in the utopia with only the strongest serving me. That'll show those who mocked me in Standard. And soon Yusho, I will give you a fate worse than death for bringing me into this hell!" Leo crunched his right fist as he looked at it. "All thanks to the Pendulum. The Pendulum energy was formed in the ancient battle between the dragons and the angels. I discovered it after Yusho backstabbed me and it lead me to learning about the other dimensions. It's a pure form and nothing like the other pathetic summons, I will use it to gain my power!"

 **LDS**

As Reiji ran along the corridor, fumes and smoke clouded his vision. He could see no one but carded people all around on the floor. Reiji slowly became dizzy as he continued down the corridor, each second felt like a life time. Reiji then slowly fell to the floor as the smoke got more intense. As he fainted, a blue ninja appeared before him.

 **Grass Field**

Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Mieru and Rin had reunited and were now running towards the City.

"We've got to find Yugo and Yuya!" said Rin. "Why are we running into the centre of trouble?!"

"Because Yuya and Yugo can save themselves, my dad and the others, I'm not so sure about." said Yuzu.

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Reiji**

 **Dark Contract of Change/Continuous Spell**

You can only activate this card if you control a face up D/D/D monster. Special Summon one D/D/D monster from your graveyard and Special Summon it with its effects negated, its ATK and DEF become zero and it's destroyed during the End Phase. Then declare a number from 1 to 8, all D/D/D Monsters on the field become that level.

Pay 1000 lifepoints during your next Standby Phase.

 **Dark Contract of Shield/Continuous Trap**

If a D/D monster is destroyed by battle, you can pay 1000 lifepoints and then make damage from that battle 0. Destroy this card during the End Phase. If you control two or more D/D/D monsters, you can banish this card from your graveyard and draw cards X the amount of D/D/D monsters you control.

 **Isao**

 **Fusion Down/Spell**

Special Summon one Fusion Monster from your graveyard. Immediately after its Special Summoned, reduce its ATK to zero **.**


	46. Showdown

Yuzu, Rin, Mieru and Gongenzaka had reached the outskirts of the stadium and could see the destruction and smoke coming from it. Yuzu looked determined to enter inside.

"Ok, I'm going!" said Yuzu.

"Wait Yuzu." said Rin.

"What?"

"We don't know the risks! Trust me I've had to tell Yugo a lot about not running in head first."

"My dad is in there! I have to go!" Yuzu ran off to the stadium at a fast pace, no one could stop her. Rin and the others didn't know what to do, so they chose to stay behind.

Yuzu ran into the stadium and saw the entire field covered with duelists from all schools taking on Academia. Yuzu sneaked her way into one of the stands from the field and hid behind one concert walls.

Yuzu slowly looked down and could see numerous carded audience members. She made her way around the stands, still crouched down and tried to find her dad and the rest of You Show.

 **LDS**

Tsukikage had taken Reiji to the lowest floor of the damaged and smoking LDS tower; the smoke on the ground floor had cleared, much to their relief. The two were at the bottom of the stairway and Reiji was regaining his breath.

"Thank you." said Reiji. "How did you know where I was?"

"I saw the smoke and as a student of Fuma, it's my responsibility to help all."

"You have to help me to the underground floor. It has a backup generator there. Only I can enter it."

"Right away."

 **Backup Generator**

Inside a plain, white room, a large red generator with pipes was in the centre. Reiji was working away at it while Tsukikage kept guard.

"Almost done." said Reiji. "Soon our Real Solid Vision will be reset and we can use Action Cards again. Thankfully Mother knew that only I could enter in here."

"Sir." said Tsukikage. "We have an intruder." Reiji turned around and saw a long haired blonde female with a red headband on. She was an Academia student. Tsukikage activated his duel disk.

"Move out of the way ninja." said the girl. "I want to card the son of the Professor!"

"Get in line." replied Reiji.

" _How about I stop you."_ said a voice. It was Dennis who appeared on the stairway with his hands in his pocket. However Dennis appeared differently to the Academia student.

"Who are you?!"

"Just a passerby." said Dennis. "She doesn't know who I am. Great." thought Dennis. "The Doctor did well in adjusting the Parasite in her mind to make her see me differently."

"Well I'll take you down first since you interrupted me!"

"Fine by me." said Dennis as he started his dark blue duel disk with a red blade.

 **Turn 1**

 **Student LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Dennis LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"How dare you stop me!" said the Academia female. "I summon Ancient Gear Solider!" A giant metalled monster appeared with a huge sliver gear in its left shoulder.

 **Ancient Gear Solider ATK: 1300 DEF: 1300 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"I end there with a set card!" said the female. "Now prepare to die!"

"My, my." said Dennis. "Don't need to be so serious about it."

"You dare mock me?!"

"Oh no, I don't, I just think you could do with some entertainment."

"I have my entertainment in carding people! These are hunting games and we're proud to serve in them!" Dennis smirked as begun to think.

"Good. I'm glad that you're fighting for the cause, but I'm going to have to take you down to help Academia in the long-term." he thought. "Fine then, but I can still put on a show! I'll beat you in a turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Student LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Dennis LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" said Dennis with swagger. "I set my Pendulum Scale with scale one Performage Wing Sandwichman and scale six Performage Fire Dancer!" A golden armoured legless male appeared with a shield in one scale while Fire Dancer was a thin female who wore a red outfit with a heart like bow on her head. She held two golden rings.

 **Sandwichman 1 – 6 Fire Dancer**

"Your Pendulum Summon doesn't scare me!" yelled the female.

"I don't want it to! Now, prepare to witness an amazing show! I Pendulum Summon monsters between levels two and five!" Dennis clicked his fingers and the Pendulum portal appeared above. "Appear to the stage!Performage Bubble Gardna, Performage Ball Balancer and Performage Wind Drainer!"

"Three monsters?!" said the female with shock as each one appeared on the field in different coloured beams. Gardna was a small female who wore a hat with a bubble on top. Ball Balancer was a fiend on top of a multicoloured ball while Wind Drainer was a green haired boy on a purple ball. He held a suction device on his back.

 **Performage Bubble Gardna ATK: 800 DEF: 2000 Water/Spellcaster/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 2**

 **Performage Ball Balancer ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 3**

 **Performage Wind Drainer ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800 Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum/LVL 5 – Scale 4**

"Am…amazing." said Reiji as he was completely caught out by it. "Powerful monsters? I don't recall my team producing them cards?"

"You said you would beat me in a turn?! Even if you destroy my solider, you don't have enough!"

"Not yet! I overlay!"

"OVERLAY?!" shouted out the female and Reiji at the same time.

"I overlay Gardna and Ball Balancer!" Both level fours shot into the air. ""Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! XYZ Summon! Appear now! Rank four! Performage Trapeze Magician!"A masked figure wearing a white outfit appeared. He held a staff with two ends.

 **Performage Trapeze Magician ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Spellcaster/XYZ/RNK 4 –OU: 2**

"An XYZ Monster?! I fought in XYZ under Commander Ryo! I had the third best carding count in the XYZ regime!" said the female.

"Well if you're the standard of Academia, we don't have much to fear!" said Dennis with a cheeky wink. The girl gritted her teeth in anger.

"I play a Trap!" said the female. "I use Secret Barrel! This inflicts 200 points of damage X the amount of cards you control! You control three monsters along with two face up Pendulum Cards which count as Spells! Yeah, we know about this worlds strange summoning now! I hit you with 1000 points!" Yellow fireballs shot out

"Sorry but Trapeze will stop your move! Show them my monster!" Trapeze launched its staff into the air and yellow wires shot up to form a circus swing . Trapeze grabbed them and launched into the air. Trapeze let go of the bars while high up in the air and jumped in front of the fireballs which made them disappear. He then landed before Dennis before bowing.

"What was that?!"

"Trapeze Magician makes all effect damage dealt to my zero, just as long as the total is under or equal to my Magician's attack! Now that's over, I use one overlay unit!" One of the circling beams disappeared and it hit Magician.

 **Magician OU: 1**

"I detach an overlay unit and target a monster, that monster must attack twice this turn and if it doesn't, it's destroyed at the end of the battle phase! I choose my Magician! And now I attack your Ancient Gear Solider!" Trapeze launched onto its bars and swung towards the Ancient Gear. It hit it with a powerful kick and destroyed it.

 **Student LP: 4000 – 2800**

"No!" said the student.

"Oh yes! Now swing again Magician!" Trapeze swung forward once more and kicked the student onto the ground.

 **Student LP: 2800 – 300**

"Now, end this Wind Drainer! Wind Drainer aimed his suction device at the student and activated it. A strong wind blew the student towards Dennis. She slammed down, face first onto the floor.

 **Student LP: 300- 0**

"Well that was easy." said Dennis. The student disappeared before him as she was sent back to be carded by Academia. Dennis rubbed his nose. "Thanks for your service, but you must be willing to die for the cause." he thought.

"Amazing." said Reiji.

"That was quite something." added Tsukikage.

"Oh you flatter me!" said Dennis with a cheerful tone. "I'm only here to help!"

"Good now let's send these Fusion users away from here." said Reiji as he pulled the lever.

 **Stadium**

Edo and his forces were taking down duelists left, right and centre. Edo watched as his troops were reducing the LDS and other student's numbers. Every now and then though, an Academia student would lose and be sent back, but that didn't matter. Edo knew to win a battle; you must be willing to take setbacks.

"This dimension might have all the summoning methods, but they're only new to them, they're no threat, just as Synchro and Ritual will be when the time is right." thought Edo as he looked around at the destruction across the stadium.

" _YOU!"_ yelled a female voice. Yuzu was locked straight onto Edo, her eyes ready to hit its target. Edo looked behind. Yuzu had burst onto the field; since she couldn't find her people, she wanted answers.

"Who are you?" said Edo. He slowly looked down and saw the bracelet on Yuzu's wrist. "NO! You're one of them!"

"If you mean an angry and furious girl who just lost her father and friends, then YES I AM!" shouted back Yuzu. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"I knew Serena failed but I didn't expect for one of the angels to arrive here! This is a lucky day!"

"WHERE ARE THEY? MY DAD AND MY FRIENDS!"

"Who was your father? You don't mean that man in a red tracksuit?" Edo asked politely. Yuzu's heart dropped.

"Yes. Him. Where is he?"

"Well, to put it simply, here." Edo tossed four cards at the ground and Yuzu slowly looked down. She was terrified of what Edo threw down. Each movement she made, her heart and body number and number.

As Yuzu looked, her worse fears were confirmed. Shuzo, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi. All on the floor and sealed into cards. Each one of them painted a sheer picture of horror as it showed the moment they were carded. Yuzu's body simply didn't know what to do. She fell to her knees and her hands slammed onto the ground.

" _Hey Yuzu."_ said a familiar voice. Yuzu turned around and saw a smirking Sora.

"So… So..Sora?" stuttered Yuzu. Her whole body felt hollow.

"Yeah it's me. I carded the girl, the geek and the fatty. And Commander Edo carded your father."

"N…this… this isn't real!"

"It is!" said Sora.

"How… how could you betray us….?"

"I wasn't on your side in the first place. Yeah I had some feelings for you guys, but I was always loyal to Academia but one day I miss behaved and was sent back. I've learnt the error of my ways now!"

"He was returned to Academia and reprogrammed." said Edo. "Same as the girl who you know as Masumi."

"Academia brainwashed Sora and Masumi….?!"

"Yes, she's currently in XYZ, finishing up there."

"This is all fake; no way is Dad carded…"

"Then you won't mind me doing this!" said Sora as he picked up the four cards and torn them in half. Yuzu could only watch with desperate and widened eyes. Yuzu slowly saw the card pieces fall, one by one.

"NO!" she yelled as Yuzu leapt up to grab Sora. Sora dodged the move and let Yuzu fall onto the floor. She cried as she held the torn up pieces of the cards in her cold and shaky hands.

"Relax." said Sora as he placed a green lollipop in his mouth. "They're only leftovers. The real souls are back in Academia."

"I….I….." said Yuzu stuttered as she fought the tears. Sora put his hand to his ear with sarcasm and bent down.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you…."

"I… I….."

"Speak louder Yuzu, come on."

"I HATE YOU!" Yuzu's eyes glowed a bright pink colour. As she screamed, she sent a loud and large shockwave across the stadium. Sora was sent flying backwards and landed on his back.

"You…. you killed my dad!" yelled Yuzu as her eyes returned back to normal, she was breathing in and out at a furious pace.

"I never knew one of the angels could…."

"I don't care about angels or dragons! I'll take you down and bring back everyone!"

"I'm sorry for carding your father, I truly am."

"Don't give me that!" replied Yuzu. "I'LL TEAR YOU DOWN!"

"I have to! What we're doing is the right thing! How about we strike a deal?"

"A… a deal?" said Yuzu. She slowly seemed to calm down.

"I know you and the other girl Rin are here. You give us the bracelets, and I shall withdraw my forces."

"Wh- no!" said Yuzu.

"Think about it. You give us what we want, we won't attack here."

"You're carding people for energy! You won't stick to your word!" responded Yuzu.

"Yes we need to power up the Arc Area project, but I'm a man of my word. Give us the bracelets and I shall retreat back to Academia with every solider here."

"Cou… could you bring back my dad along with everyone else? If you're a man of your word, you will tell me the truth." Edo was caught in two minds, the boy prided himself on his honesty and his loyalty but he could lie and gain the two bracelets.

"Any soul can be set free before the Arc Area Project kills them and as one of the commanders, I can allow that to happen." Edo said with a different tone. He was lying but Yuzu wasn't in a state of mind to make the right call.

"Are you sure?" said Yuzu.

"Yes I am, trust me." Yuzu looked at her bracelet and slowly begun to slip it off her wrist.

"NO YUZU!" shouted Rin as she came out of hiding. Rin and the others were waiting in the stands.

"No way! The second one?!" replied Edo. Rin grabbed Yuzu's hand; Yuzu was shocked to see Rin as all her attention had been on saving everyone.

"Don't!" said Rin as she pleaded.

"You're not in charge of me!" said Yuzu as she pulled her arm away from Rin with force.

"Listen Yuzu, you're not thinking clearly! This guy is trying to capture Yuya and the others! You can't trust him!"

"If there's a chance to get them back, I'll take it!" shouted back Yuzu.

"Yes and we can do that by winning this war! He's lying!" Yuzu looked back to Edo who gritted his teeth.

"Are you really lying?!" demanded Yuzu as her head begun to clear.

"Fine! I don't have the power to release them! I wasn't going to anyway! The Professor comes first!"

"Before anyone else?! Your loyalty is in the wrong place! What about your father? Your mother?!" said Yuzu with anger. Edo looked shocked at Yuzu and looked down towards his hands.

"My… my fat…" As Edo was talking, he turned into a purple beam and dissolved. Every other Academia solider including Sora disappeared along with the certain users from Standard Dimension. Yuzu and Rin looked around with utter surprise.

Everyone in the streets stopped as Academia had disappeared, including everyone in the stadium as well. Gongenzaka, Shun, Mieru and Shingo were all there.

"What game is this?!" demanded Shun. As he spoke, a clear green dome formed above Miami, catching everyone.

"That looks like…." said Mieru

"Real Solid Vision." added Gongenzaka.

The smoke from the broken buildings and the street slowly faded away and the true extent of the damage was revealed. Miami had suffered major damage. Streets had numerous pot holes, shops and homes were destroyed. And the clearest sign of damage was LDS Tower.

LDS Tower was still smoking heavily with broken windows. The numerous big screens for advertisements and shows were also damaged except one. That one turned itself on and Reiji was on the screen. Other holoscreens appeared from the Real Solid Vision, to broadcast to other survivors within the city. A screen appeared to everyone in the stadium.

"Reiji?!" said Shingo. Everyone looked towards the screen and Reiji was looking straight towards the camera, standing up. Yuzu and the others were now together.

"Miami. This is CEO Reiji Akaba of LDS. As you now know, there're other words with the different summoning methods. When I said LDS made these news summons, I lied. These summons came from these different dimensions. I was aware of Academia and I didn't tell you." As Reiji said that line, anger among the crowd grew.

"He was aware?!"

"He didn't tell us?!" yelled the crowd. Yuzu and the others stood firm.

"I didn't tell anyone as it would have bought fear and panic. That's a decision I stand-by and would do it again."

"YOU EVIL SNAKE!" yelled a man in one the streets.

"I understand you're angry and you have a right to but what I did was the right reasons. By not telling you, you would go into the fight with pure survivor instincts, no time to be afraid. The whole reason behind the tournament was to find candidates for my Lancers."

"Lancers?" said Yuzu. "I heard that word before?" Yuzu begun to think and a flashback to her encounter with the LDS Trio came to her mind. She could remember Hokuto saying something.

" _"We are the Lancers and we will save our world!"_

"I remember." said Yuzu. "That's what Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto said they were."

"The Lancers were meant to be two teams. Each team would travel to different dimensions and find allies. However…. my plans were thwarted as an Academia mole worked in LDS. My mother, Himika."

"His mother sided with LDS?!" said Mieru.

"Is Akaba… Academia after all?!" thought Shun with anger.

"I tried to use this tournament for two new Lancer teams however … Academia attacked too early, all thanks to my mother's intel."

"He used us!" said Rin.

"Everyone bar one in the seniors got carded, and only a few kids remain. I had no plans to use the young kids in this battle but everyone is a soldier."

"We're not your soldiers!" yelled out Mieru.

"The Junior Youth however, the large majority survived. They'll be our one and true Lancer team." Reiji said with a big grin and his hands wide open. "They've been blooded in battle and have proven that there are the perfect group. The seniors were too set on their methods while the Junior Youth have the right blend of knowledge and faith in new skills."

"How… how dare he!" yelled Yuzu.

"However… I've had to do something which you all may not agree with. I have created a safe dome over this city; no one can exit or enter. In here, you're safe from Academia. I sent everyone who uses Fusion, back to the Fusion Dimension…. including our own."  
"WHAT?!" shouted a male. "OUR OWN WERE SENT?!"  
"I had to send everyone who uses Fusion away, including our own. The Fusion energy is the same as the Fusion Dimensions. I had no other choice."

"You snake!" shouted Shingo.

"I'm sure Academia will return and try and attack this city. They'll not pass up on returning here first. Now, if the remaining Junior Youth come to the LDS factory on the outskirts, I shall meet with you there. To the rest of Miami, you're the line of defence now." Reiji faded from the screens as the citizens all booed. The Junior Youth all looked at each other and exited from the crowd while they were distracted.

Yuzu, Rin, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Shun and Mieru all ran towards the factory. No one said anything to anyone as now wasn't the time.

 **LDS Factory Warehouse**

Inside a warehouse filled with crates was Reiji along with Dennis and Tsukikage. The three were waiting. Yuzu and the others appeared shortly after and faced off to Reiji in an old cowboy showdown.

"So were your army?" said Gongenzaka.

"Welcome and yes you are." said Reiji.

"YOU SNAKE AKABA!" yelled Shun as went in to punch Reiji. Tsukikage appeared before Reiji and Shun halted his attack. "MOVE!"

"I will not. I have sworn to serve Master Reiji."

"So you're Academia too?!" said Shun.

"Hey, let's all calm down!" said Dennis with an innocent look.

"I'm not Academia." said Reiji. "I promise you."

"Your father is behind this all!" yelled Shun. "Don't you dare reject this now!"

"WHAT?!" said everyone. Yuzu and Rin were in shock.

"The Professor is your father?!" yelled Yuzu.

"I doubted it at first, but yes, he is."

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Yuzu. "Where's Yuya?!"

"Yuya? Is he not with you?" added Reiji.

"Of course he isn't! Tell me!"

"I don't know! My tower was destroyed! All CCTV is gone."

"What's even going on?!" said Mieru. "What's all this?! Why do Yuzu and this other girl lookalike?! Just who are Academia?!"

"The names Rin." Rin said with annoyance.

"If you all join my Lancers, you shall know all!" said Reiji.

"Join? With you?!" said Yuzu. "I won't!"

"Yes! How can we trust you!" said Shingo.

"You've played the man Gongenzaka and friends like pawns!" yelled Gongenzaka.

"Like pawns? Maybe. But everything I've done has been the correct way forward!"

"Correct way?! You've sent residents of this dimension to the Fusion Dimension? You failed to tell us about Academia's arrival! You're a madman!" Yuzu responded. "You're the reason for all of this! We will never join your dumb team!"

"So you don't want to save this dimension and the others?" asked Reiji calmly.

"Of course, but without you!" replied Yuzu.

"I know that Academia want the bracelets and the boys who look like Yuya. I'm your best chance and you know it. I wish to stop Academia from doing this also. Without me and the Pendulum Gateway, you can't go anywhere!"

"You kept me away from my sister!" shouted Shun. "You won't let me return!"

"Yes and as long as you side with me, you will see her in time!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Yuzu. "Duel me now Reiji! I will knock the answers out of you myself!"

"Pointless but I guess I'll do the same to you. You'll give me the right answer and that's a yes to join my team." said Reiji.

"Yuzu… you don't have to." said Rin.

"No. I need to." Yuzu activated her pink duel disk while Reiji activated his. Yuzu's red tie shook with the wind while Reiji's scarf flattered around as well.

"DUEL!" both yelled.

 **A/N Thanks for the new favorites follows and review. We're coming to the end of the Standard Arc in a few chapters time.**


	47. Anger

**A/N Big thanks and all credit to Romadrox8975 for making cards in this chapter.**

 **Turn 1**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll shall begin since you challenged me." said Reiji. "I summon D/D Savant Kepler."

 **D/D Savant Kepler ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 1 - Scale 10**

"When summoned, I can add a Dark Contract to my hand! I addDark Contract with the Gate and I play it! This allows me to add a D/D monster from my deck to my hand! I add the tuner, D/D Lamia!"

"I've not seen you duel before Reiji, but we all know you can use all the summons! You're not scaring me!" shouted Yuzu.

"I'm not trying to scare you; I'm trying to prove to you that without me, you're useless in a fight against Academia. I play another Dark Contract, Dark Contract with the Swamp King. This allows me to Fusion Summon! I fuse Kepler and Lamia!"

"Here we go." said Gongenzaka.

Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster. Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! DDD Oracle King - d'Arc!" The monster was a demon with huge blue and red wings. It had white amour on with a sword in its left hand.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 7**

"While this card is on the field, instead of taking effect damage, the damage will raise my lifepoints instead!"

"Those both hit him with 1000 points of damage during each his standby phases." said Shun as he thought back to his duel with Reiji.

"I set a card and end my turn. Now prove to me _Yuzu Hiiragi_ _,_ prove to me that you're right."

"Oh I will Reiji, I will!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Yuzu looked at her hand and saw some cards that even she didn't knew she had. "What are these?" she thought. "Did… did my outrage at the stadium produce more cards? Is this my power? As an angel?" Yuzu then shook her head to get her focus back. "Let's go! I set my Pendulum Scales!" Yuzu slammed them down on both her duel disks sides. "I'll show you how far I've come since this all begun! Let's go back to where it all started! Scale one DuPre the Melodious Cellist and scale nine Argerich the Melodious Pianist!" Both of Yuzu's Pendulums arose above the field.

 **Dupre 1 – Argerich 9**

"Pendulum Summon!" Yuzu raised her hand into the air as the portal appeared. "Come forth Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior and Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South!"

"Queen Knight?" said Gongenzaka.

"Yuzu never had those cards before?" added Rin. "Did her anger create new cards?" Rin looked at her bracelet.

Valkyrie of the South was a long haired blonde female dressed in norse clothing. She had a long cape made of fur and black amour with golden plates. Amethyst was similar in build but had dark purple hair and had a purple cape. She wore a purple tank top which had sliver amour over it with a purple sword.

 **Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 3 –Scale: 5**

 **Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

"If Amethyst Warrior is Special Summoned, I bring out a level four Light monster from my deck! Appear Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva!"

 **Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 4**

"Opera can't attack the turn she's summoned but I'll still hit you with damage!"

"Oh? How so?" said Reiji with confidence.

"The Spell Pianissimo! This reduces d'Arc to 100 attack points but fortunately for you, that monster isn't destroyed by battle this turn."

 **d'Arc ATK: 100**

"Go Valkyrie!" Valkyrie lifted her sword and slashed it across d'Arc. Her blonde hair bustled in the wind upon impact.

 **Reiji LP: 4000 – 3100**

"Impressive, she landed damage." said Dennis. Gongenzaka looked at Dennis.

"Who are you anyway?" he replied.

"Oh! I'm a duelist who survived the invasion!" said Dennis with a surprised tone. He waved one hand while the other was behind his head.

"Really?" said Shingo. "You might not know me but I'm the important one among this group."

"Have some respect!" said Gongenzaka. "People have been trapped by Academia in cards."

"I know that." said Shingo. "I was able to fend off a few of them, remember?"

"Why didn't you stop Mr _Hiiragi_ and the kids from getting carded?!" said an angry Gongenzaka.

"Because we were surrounded." said Shun as he interrupted. "I don't like any of you but I'll always defend a fellow soldier in battle."

"We're not soldiers!" Mieru shouted.

"Once Academia attacked both our worlds, we all became one." responded Shun.  
Back at the duel, Yuzu commanded her Amethyst Warrior into battle. Amethyst hit d'Arc and Reiji sustained more damage.

 **Reiji LP: 3100 – 1800**

"Yuzu did it!" cheered Rin. "And the moment he enters his standby phase, he'll lose 2000 points!"

"Don't think so." said Shun. "Akaba has ways to avoid damage. He's a snake and snakes do that best, avoiding."

"Not bad." said Reiji. "Your anger to stop me is admirable."

"Don't you see that you've been manipulating people?! You're at fault for all of this Reiji! I will prove that you are to blame!"

"I manipulated people for the right reasons! I shall prove to you that the opposite of what you think is true. That the way I do things is the better way!"

"Don't think so. I end my turn! d'Arc's attack returns to normal."

 **d'Arc ATK: 2800**

 **Turn 3**

 **Reiji LP: 1800 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Then I draw! And now since we're in my standby phase, I would take 2000 points of damage from my Dark Contracts, but due to d'Arc, I gain that amount instead." d'Arc lifted up his sword and a light shot out from it and hit Reiji.

 **Reiji LP: 1800 – 3800**

"Damn you." said Yuzu with frustration.

"You're not going to win this duel with anger." said Reiji.

"Shut up and go!"

"Fine." replied Reiji. "I use Dark Contract with the Gate and add D/D Berfomet. I summon him!"

 **D/D Berfomet ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/LVL 4**

"Next I use Lamia's effect in my graveyard! I send a Dark Contract from my hand or field to Special Summon it, be gone Dark Contract with the Swamp King!" The card disappeared from the field.

"Why would he do that?" asked Rin.

"He's lining up another summon." replied Gongenzaka.

"Come Lamia!" The monster was a female like monster with a long tail and red hair.

 **D/D Lamia ATK: 100 DEF: 1900 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Tuner?!" said Rin.

"Correct! Now Berformet's effect allows me to change the level of one other D/D monster from levels one to eight! I change Lamia to level four!

 **Lamia LVL: 4**

"I tune my level four Berfomet with my level four Lamia!" Lamia shot into the air and became the green rings. Berfomet followed.

 **4+4=8**

"Appear my level eight, D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!" The monster was a knight in blue amour with a long red scarf. He held a long sword.

 **D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Dark/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 8**

"Two high level and attack monsters." thought Dennis from the sidelines. "No wonder Mrs Akaba lost to him. He's quite the opponent."

"Now attack Siegfried, wipe out Amethyst Warrior!" Siegfried charged forward with his sword and Amethyst placed up her sword to defend the attack. However it wasn't enough as Siegfried easily broke through and destroyed the monster.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 2600**

"Attack d'Arc!" d'Arc launched towards Valkyrie of the South with his sword. Yuzu looked confident.

"South's effect switches her into defence position when attacked!" Yuzu changed the cards position and South kneeled down. d'Arc did destroy it but Yuzu avoided damage much to Reiji's annoyance.

"Well she survived that." said Mieru.

"Yes but she needs to do more than just that to beat Reiji." added Shingo.

"I end my turn." said Reiji. "Your survival instincts are exactly why you and the others are perfect candidates for the Lancers, as well having those amazing bracelets." Reiji looked at Rin and Yuzu much to their annoyance.

 **Turn 4**

 **Reiji LP: 3800 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 2600 Hand: 1**

"Then I draw! You might strong Reiji but I'll prove that you're not all that!" said Yuzu.

"You blame me for all of this but I'm not to blame for Yuya's disappearance." replied Reiji.

"Don't even mention him!"

"I understand you have a strong bond with him, beyond any form of friendship. Your items are connected in a way I wasn't able to figure out, but by allowing you to enter my tournament, I saw things I didn't know. I saw you gain the power to Synchro Summon from your friend Rin."

"Yuzu gained that power?" asked Mieru.

"Yes she did." replied Reiji. "Academia want the boys and girls bracelets, I tried to analyze the items but nothing worked expect for a flashback to a battle."

"Battle?!" shouted Dennis. He put his hands over his mouth to silence himself. "So it's true that Akaba knows about the ancient battle." thought Dennis.

"Yes…" continued Reiji. "I saw a battle between what appeared to a giant dragon and it was fighting…"

"Me." said Rin. Everyone looked at Rin.

"And me. I know. Something called "angels"?" said Yuzu.

"Correct. I saw two people who looked like you and Rin. Somehow this battle took place before you was a child Yuzu."

"This is all nonsense!" shouted Shun.

"Really? I read your mind too." replied Reiji. "Tell me nothing weird happened with your friend Yuto?"

"Yuto? Who's that? said Mieru.

"My friend… who looks like Yuya and my sister, Ruri, looks like the two girls."

"The world is spilt into five different dimensions. Ritual, XYZ, Fusion, Synchro and Standard."

"Standard? I thought this was Tribute?" asked Yuzu.

"Yes it was but after going through Himika's secret files she kept hidden, I discovered Academia renamed this dimension due to us having all the summons."

"So these different dimensions have people who look alike?" Mieru responded.

"From what I know, yes." said Reiji. "These people are all connected and I suspect it goes back to the ancient battle and though Shun will deny this, I know he saw his friend act weird."

"It was one time!" yelled back Shun in defence of his friend. "He… he acted weird with a Fusion user who looked like him, the one who is hunting them down I guess. He and Yuto spoke about becoming one, after that, the Fusion user took him back to Academia."

"Become one? That's what we heard Yugo and Yuya say?" said a surprised Yuzu. Reiji was even more shocked.

"You saw the two fight?" he asked.

"Yes we did!" said Yuzu. "But… it wasn't anything!"

"Stop covering it up Yuzu." Rin added.

"Rin! He's no help to us!"

"His methods are awful… but he might just be able to help us!"

"You're siding with him?!" replied Yuzu.

"I want what's best for Yugo!"

"Yugo… that must be the Synchro Yuto." said Shun as he looked at Rin. "And you look identical to my sister."

"Enough!" shouted Reiji. "Tell me about this battle. My CCTV was down, I saw Yuya and Yugo meet in the park but their power took down my surveillance."

"Me and Rin arrived later. When we did… we saw Yugo and Yuya enraged… they branded us Angels… they were different people. The moment we arrived… our bracelets glowed and we snapped them out of it. They too spoke about becoming one."

"The bracelets snapped them out of it? But Ruri's didn't snap Yuto out of it?" questioned Shun.

"My guess is that the more the girls learn about whatever they are, the stronger they tap into their powers. Your sister clearly didn't know much back then."

"Then let me see her!" demanded Shun.

"No. I need you here!"

"I won't allow you to stop Shun from seeing Ruri!" said Yuzu. "I Pendulum Summon Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South back from my extra deck and Queen Knight: Tuner Knight from my hand!" Rin's bracelet glowed.

"Yuzu has another tuner?" she questioned. Tuner Knight was a stocky male with green and white amour. He had long green hair and held an axe.

 **Queen Knight: Tuner Knight ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Light/Warrior/Tuner/Pendulum/LVL 3 – Scale: 2**

 **Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 3 –Scale: 5**

"And a tuner Pendulum?!" shouted Shingo with amazement. Reiji begun to laugh as everyone looked at him.

"This! THIS IS WHY! This is why you're so fascinating!" said Reiji. "Your anger and your bond with your friend have combined to form that. Show me how far you've evolved from your first duel with Shingo!"

"Stop mentioning that!" demanded Shingo.

"I'll show you alright! I tune my Valkyrie and Tuner Knight!"

 **3+3=6**

"Here I go! Appear level six! The Melodious Prima Maestra!"She wore an old style female red amour with long pink hair which was tied up at the end. She also held a sword.

 **The Melodious Prima Maestra ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 6**

"Another Warrior-type?" said Rin.

"If I used Tuner Knight to Synchro Summon, the Synchro Monster gains 400 attack pointsandfor each Melodious on the field, this gains 500 attack points! Prima counts as one along with Opera! It gains 1000 more points!"

 **Prima ATK: 3400**

"Next I use a Continuous Spell! The Festival of Fairies! This increases all Light-type monsters on my field by 500 attack points!"

 **Prima ATK: 3900**

 **Opera ATK: 2800**

"No way." said Reiji with shock as he took a step back.

"Now she has enough to wipe Reiji out!" shouted Mieru.

"Yes but is this really Yuzu?" thought Rin. "I felt a bond with her and right now… I don't feel it."

"Now first of all, attack Prima! Wipe out d'Arc!" Prima lifted up her musical noted sword and slashed d'Arc in half. d'Arc split in half and exploded.

 **Reiji LP: 3800 – 2600**

Reiji regained his composure from shock and made a move which he should have done before. "I use Siegfried's effect to negate your Spell Card until the next standby phase!" Yuzu's Continuous Spell was negated as it dulled out.

 **Prima ATK: 3400**

 **Opera ATK: 2300**

"Fine but I use my DuPre's Pendulum effect! If one of my Special Summoned monsters attacks while I control another Special Summoned monster, I can add the attack points of the non-attacking monster and add it to the attacking one! In other words, Opera gains Prima's attack until the end phase!"

 **Opera ATK: 5800**

"Wipe out Siegfried!" Opera launched in the air and sung out a tune. The sound waves shot forward.

"I play my Trap! D/D/D Contract Change! I banish the highest D/D/D monster in my graveyard and I can make battle damage zero! I then add a level four or lower D/D monster from my deck!"

"Damn you!"

"I banish d'Arc and I add D/D Orthros!" The attack hit Siegfried and destroyed it, however due to the Trap, Reiji took no damage.

"Fine, I'll get you next time, this fight will end soon!" yelled Yuzu. "Then you'll see yourself as the toad you really are!"

"This fight is far from over." said Reiji. "It will take much more than that to beat me!"

 **A/N**

Thanks to all the new favourites and follows and reviews. **Romadrox8975** added the cards which were very good. Thank you.

Royal2 – I'm afraid that's going to have to wait before we find out. :P

 **Cards created by** **Romadrox8975**

 **Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 3 –Scale: 5**

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can change the position of an opponent's monster._

Monster Effect: This card is always treated as a Fairy-type monster. If this monster is attacked, you can change this cards position.

 **Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

This card is always treated as a Fairy-type monster. If this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon one Level 4 Light-type monster from your deck.

 **Queen Knight: Tuner Knight ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Light/Warrior/Tuner/Pendulum/LVL 3 – Scale: 2#**

 _Pendulum Effect:_ Send this card from your Pendulum Zone to your Extra Deck, target one monster you control and change it into your field into a Tuner.

Main Effect: This card is always treated as a Fairy-type monster. If this card was used to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster, it can gain 400 attack points.

 **The Melodious Prima Maestra ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 6**

For each Melodious monster on the field, this card gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, you can banish a Melodious monster from your graveyard and negate the effect of a card on the field.

 **The Festival of Fairies/Continuous Spell**

All monsters of Light attribute or Fairy-type receive 500 ATK points. Banish this card and you can return two Light-type monsters from the graveyard and then shuffle them into your deck, draw 1 card.


	48. Departure

**A/N Big thanks again Romadrox8975 for making some cards in this chapter.**

"Opera's attack returns to normal and I end my turn."

 **Opera ATK: 2300**

 **Turn 5**

 **Reiji LP: 2600 Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 2600 Hand: 0**

"Very well." said Reiji as he drew.

"Now take 1000 points of damage!" shouted Yuzu as she pointed to his Dark Contract. Reiji gritted his teeth as he was electrocuted.

 **Reiji LP: 2600 – 1600**

"Reiji could have negated it with Siegfried?" said Mieru.

"Yes but this is Reiji, he knows what he is doing." replied Gongenzaka. "Even before we got to know him, Reiji's record in dueling was incredible. His reputation spoke wonders and then he gained all the summoning afterwards, he might be a snake but he's a tough opponent, even for Academia."

"When I take battle or effect damage, I can Special Summon D/D Orthros." A twin headed silver-haired beast appeared. He was wrapped in blue amour and it stood on its back legs.

 **D/D Orthros ATK: 600 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Tuner/LVL 4 – Scale 3**

"Since we're in the standby phase, The Festival of Fairies effect returns." said Yuzu as her monsters powered up.

 **Prima ATK: 3900**

 **Opera ATK: 2800**

"I now Normal Summon D/D Savant Copernicus!" A globe like structure appeared around a fireball.

 **D/D Savant Copernicus ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 1**

"Copernicus allows me to send a D/D or Dark Contract from my deck to my graveyard. I send Dark Contract of Shield." Reiji placed the Continuous Trap into his graveyard slot. "Now I overlay my two level fours!"

"Saw that coming." said Yuzu as the monsters entered into the XYZ whirlpool.

"I XYZ Summon! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" A giant warrior in purple amour appeared on the field. He had a huge sword which he swung around.

 **D/D/D Wave King Caesar ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200 Water/Fiend/XYZ/RNK 4 - OU: 2**

"I play Monster Reborn and bring back Siegfried!"

 **D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Dark/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 8**

"Next I banish Dark Contract of Shield from my graveyard. Since I control two or more D/D/D monsters, I can draw that many times."

"No way!" said Yuzu as the rest were also shocked. Reiji drew the two cards.

"Excellent." he thought as he looked at them. "I set my Pendulum Scale!"

"Damnit." thought Yuzu. "I let him get the upper hand."

 **"I set scale one** D/D/D Revenge King Odysseus and scale eight D/D Savant Darwin!" Darwin was a sliver skull with a long beard and tentacles while Darwin was a bulky human with black, almost fur coming out of his body.

 **Odysseus 1 – Darwin 8**

"I will now use Darwin's Pendulum effect. I can skip my battle phase and in return, I can Special Summon one D/D/D from my banished zone which has a level which falls in-between the set Pendulum Scales!" Yuzu gritted her teeth.

"So it's kind of like a Pendulum Summon?!" said Mieru.

"This power…. unreal…" said Dennis.

"You seem like you've never seen or heard of Reiji Akaba before." said Shingo as he looked towards Dennis.

"Oh I have!" said Dennis with an innocent tone. "Seeing it in person though is a different thing."

"I return my level seven d'Arc to the field!" A blue portal appeared and the Fusion Monster, d'Arc appeared.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 7**

Reiji stood alongside his three monsters and Yuzu gritted her teeth. "I now use Odysseus' Pendulum effect! When a D/D/D is Special Summoned to my field, once per turn, during either turn, I can draw one card!" Reiji drew with confidence. "You have one more turn to save yourself." said Reiji. "I set one card."

 **Turn 6**

 **Reiji LP: 2600 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 2600 Hand: 0**

"I don't need you to tell me. Draw!" said Yuzu. "Do you know what you did Reiji….? Do you know?!" she shouted.

"What did I do?" replied Reiji.

"My dad…. my friends…. all….all gone." said Yuzu as she clenched her fists while she closed her eyes tightly.

"Your dad was carded?" said Reiji as he pushed up his glasses. "My condolences but I take zero blame. You're looking to blame someone but I'm the wrong person."

"You never accept responsibility? Do you? Being CEO, I shouldn't be surprised, everyone reports to you!" said Yuzu. "But we're not your workers! We don't need to listen to you!" replied Yuzu as she slammed down her beliefs on Reiji.

"I'm sorry your father and friends got carded, but do you think I don't feel anger?! My father is running a school trained to turn people into fuel! My mother, my very own mother, went behind my back! My staff, who regardless of what you think, I do care about! Mostly gone!" yelled Reiji.

"Well you certainly don't show it!" replied Yuzu.

"Different people show things in different ways! End this duel and we can save everyone faster!"

"Not going to happen!" said Yuzu. "You need to learn a lesson! You can't just manipulate people!"

"Well I shall disagree! Make your move!" Reiji responded. "But first I cancel out your DuPre's Pendulum Effect thanks to Siegfried!" Siegfried lifted up his sword and DuPre dulled out.

"Now Yuzu can't gain attack during battle." said Rin.

"Fine but I can still Pendulum Summon! Appear my Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior!" An aura shot out of the Pendulum portal and a pink long haired female appeared. She had red, old style amour on with a red cape.

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 4**

"Another new monster?" questioned Rin.

"This is it. This duel will be decided here." added Gongenzaka.

"Queen Knight gains 500 more attack thanks to Festival of Fairies!"

 **Queen Knight ATK: 3000**

"I control monsters with more than enough attack to end this Reiji!" yelled Yuzu. "Attack Queen Knight, wipe out d'Arc!" Queen Knight picked up her sword and ran forward towards d'Arc. Both clashed with their swords but Queen Knight piled more pressure on hers and it resulted in d'Arc's destruction.

 **Reiji LP: 2600 – 2400**

"Now Queen Knight's effect! When it destroys a monster, you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack!"

"It's over!" shouted Gongenzaka.

"Well done Yuzu!" cheered Mieru.

"No way is Reiji going to lose that easily." said Shingo with a firm tone. Queen Knight launched towards Reiji with her sword as she looked to cause effect damage.

"Of course I counter!" said Reiji. "I play the Trap Dark Contract with the End!"

"What does that do?!" replied Yuzu.

"If I would take effect damage, I can reduce it to zero!" Queen Knight was sent back to Yuzu's field. "Then I end the battle phase!"

"NO!" shouted Yuzu as she had lost her chance to end this duel.

"That snake!" said an angered Gongenzaka.

"Told ya." said a cocky Shingo.

"Whose side are you on?!" replied Gongenzaka.

"I end my turn." said Yuzu.

 **Turn 7**

 **Reiji LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 2600 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" commanded Reiji. "I now play the Quick-Play Spell, D/D Reuse. I target a Spell or Trap in my graveyard while I control a D/D and I can instantly use its effect! I activate Monster Reborn and bring back d'Arc!"

"NO!" yelled Yuzu as the Fusion Monster returned.

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 7**

"I gain 1000 lifepoints thanks to my Continuous Dark Contract and d'Arc's effect and I shall also negate your Continuous Spell with Siegfried!" Siegfried aimed his sword again the Yuzu's Continuous Card and it dulled out once more.

 **Reiji LP: 2400 – 3400**

 **Prima ATK: 3400**

 **Opera ATK: 2300**

 **Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500**

"I will end you with a perfect finish though; there is still a chance for you to forfeit this duel."

"You would want that, wouldn't you?!" said Yuzu. "Never! But tell me one thing Reiji, how are you still here?"

"What do you mean?" Yuzu pointed towards d'Arc.

"That, your Fusion Monster! You sent all Fusion users to the Fusion Dimension. You should have disappeared too!"

"All he summons come from the dimensional energy I caught beforehand, but I tweaked my duel disk before I activated my machine to send people back. I prevented myself from going."

"That's what I thought! It shows the coward you are!"

"Sometimes some dominos have to fall before the bigger picture is realised!"

"My dad is not a domino!" shouted back Yuzu.

"I shall continue our final turn. "I use Dark Contract with the Gate to add a D/D monster to my hand. I add D/D Savant Archimedes and now I summon it!"

 **D/D Savant** **Archimedes** **ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Dark/Fiend/LVL 3**

"When this card is summoned, I can add a D/D/D Ritual Monster and a Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand!"

"Ritual?!" said Dennis.

"I would take 3000 points of damage of damage from doing this but thanks to d'Arc, I gain that amount! First I add D/D/D Prime Churchill and Dark Contract of the Raven!" Two cards popped out of Reiji's deck before it reshuffled itself, Reiji then added the cards to his hand. "I now gain 3000 lifepoints!" d'Arc's sword glowed as Reiji gained lifepoints.

 **Reiji LP: 3400 - 6400**

"6400 lifepoints?!" Dennis stated.

"Yuzu can't win this!" thought a shocked Rin.

"I now use Dark Contract of the Raven and tribute D/D Savant Galilei in my hand!" A cauldron formed as both flew inside. A blue explosion arose to the ceiling and a monster slowly emerged. "Awaken! Level ten! D/D/D Rise Emperor Napoleon!" A blue swordsman came to the field. It had a golden shield. Reiji's Ritual Monster took its place on the field.

 **D/D/D Rise Emperor Napoleon ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/LVL 10**

"Thanks to Odysseus' effect, I draw a card! Reiji stood alongside his set Pendulum Scales and his Ritual, Fusion, Synchro and XYZ Monsters. Reiji was in total control. Shun looked in shock.

"Napoleon…. that monster!" Shun said.

"Is… is that bad?" questioned Rin.

"Just watch." he replied

"I shall end this duel now! Napoleon gains 200 attack points for each monster with a different Special Summoning method on my field."

"No way!" Yuzu shouted.

"I control a Ritual, Synchro, XYZ and Fusion. That's another 800 points!" Napoleon's sword increased in size.

 **Napoleon ATK: 3400**

"d'Arc, attack Pendulum Warrior!" d'Arc flew forward with his wings and slashed Pendulum Warrior in halve, causing Yuzu to crunch in pain upon it being destroyed.

 **Yuzu LP: 2600 – 2300**

"Next I use Napoleon to take out your Prima. Both will be destroyed!" Reiji's Napoleon leapt high into the air and so did Yuzu's. Both hit each other and both disappeared at the same time.

"Reiji…." said Dennis.

"Has a clear shot of winning now." added Shingo.

"Siegfried, attack Opera." commanded Reiji as the knight quickly destroyed the pink female with one slash of his sword.

 **Yuzu LP: 2300 - 1800**

"Da…Dad….. I'm sorry." thought Yuzu. Her eyes were soulless.

"You tried hard, but not hard enough." said Reiji. "End this Wave King!" The XYZ monster leapt into the air and slammed his huge sword down onto the Yuzu. Yuzu took the blow head-on and was sent across the warehouse floor which generated a small cloud of dust from the impact.

 **Yuzu LP: 1800 – 0 Reiji Wins**

"Yuzu!" shouted Rin and Gongenzaka at the same time as they ran to help her.

"I…. I… lost." said Yuzu as Rin and Gongenzaka helped her back up. Reiji pushed up his glasses.

"So, do we have anymore complaints about me being on the Lancers?" Reiji looked around and no one answered back. "Good, please come to LDS Tower if you wish to join the Lancers. If you fail to come, you will be forever known as the cowards who ran away."

"But isn't LDS destroyed?" questioned Shingo.

"I'll be able to repair a few things with Real Solid Vision. We shall meet up in twenty-four hours. I expect _all_ of you to appear. I shall explain further of what I know there." said Reiji as he walked away with Tsukikage.

"That snake!" yelled Shun as he crunched his fist.

"Enough!" replied Rin as Yuzu now stood, disillusioned with herself alone.

"Enough? I'll not be made to obey Akaba anymore! Your friend there had a chance and she blew it!" Shun pointed towards Yuzu.

"Leave her!" defended Gongenzaka.

"No. I would have taken Reiji down with one turn!" Shun answered.

"I thought you lost to Reiji before." replied a smarting and cocky Shingo.

"Why you!" Shun said as he was about to launch a punch towards Shingo, however Gongenzaka grabbed his arm and threw him back.

"Stop it!" said Gongenzaka. Shun huffed in frustration.

"I don't need to be on the same team as two people who look like my sister." Shun walked off. Rin tried to follow but Gongenzaka blocked her way with his arm and shook his head.

"Well… that was entertaining!" said Dennis.

 **You Show Duel School – Two Hours Later**

Yuzu walked in slowly into You Show Duel School. Gongenzaka and Rin followed him. The three made their way to the green seats and sat down. You Show had avoided all damage from the invasion. While Miami City was safe under the Real Solid Vision dome Reiji created, many people were now out and looking around at the damage Academia inflicted.

"Yuzu… say something." said Rin in a desperate attempt to get her friend to talk.

"Dad…. Yuya…. the kids…. all gone." she said monotoned.

"The man Gongenzaka doesn't even know how to fix her."

" _I might."_ said a female voice. Gongenzaka and Rin looked and saw Yoko Sakaki walk in to the room.

"Mrs Sakaki?" said a surprised Gongenzaka.

"Hello Gongenzaka, Rin." Rin was surprised that Yoko knew who she was.

"Ho… how…." she stuttered.

"Don't worry. I know about the other dimensions and other things now. You don't need to worry or hide it anymore. I know Yuya wanted you to hide all the information away but I know now." said Yoko. Yuzu looked up.

"Mrs Sakaki? Why are you here?" said Yuzu.

"I was there Yuzu; I was there at the stadium when your father and the kids were about to battle." Yuzu looked away with sadness.

"What happened?" asked Rin.

"I was evacuated by LDS staff. I was reluctant to go, but Yuzu's father, Shuzo, was able to convince me to leave. I was able to watch it all unfold within the helicopter. Yuzu….." Yuzu remained speechless. "I saw Shuzo's duel."

"Yo- you did?" she replied.

"Yes and he fought like the brave man he is. He was doing it to protect you and Yuya."

"That idiot." said Yuzu still depressed.

"I don't think so. He wouldn't have had it any other way. He's your father and will always protect you. He was determined to not go down without a fight and he fought as well as he could."

"He did?" Yuzu replied.

"Yes he did." Yoko still saw Yuzu looking down towards the ground with depression. "Hey Yuzu, do you remember when you and Yuya were younger?"

"Younger?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah back when you and Yuya were kids. That time when Yuya lost his deck at the park and he wanted to give up when he couldn't find it."

"Oh yeah…." thought Yuzu.

 **Flashback - Yuzu & Yuya – 8 Years Old**

Young Yuya wore a half red and white short sleeved hoodie with blue shorts and his goggles and young Yuzu wore a pink dress with blue flower like hairclips. She wore her bracelet around her neck with the string. The two were sitting on a hill which was beside a flowing river.

"I give up!" said Yuya. He slammed his small fists into the ground.

"Well have you looked everywhere?!" said a determined Yuzu.

"I looked! My Odd-Eyes Dragon is gone forever." Yuya began to tear up while Yuzu gritted her teeth and her face went red with rage.

"Enough!" said Yuzu as she went walking away. Yuya was surprised by this.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find that deck!"

"But we searched everywhere?" he replied.

"We'll search again! Until we find it! Where did you last see it?" said Yuzu as she looked around the hill.

"Just over there, remember?" Yuya replied as he pointed at the top of the hill.

"Well I don't see it! Are you sure you didn't pick it up?!" Yuzu said.

"I know I didn't!" Yuya stood up and he could feel a weight in his pocket getting lighter and lighter. Yuya looked down and he saw cards falling from his pocket. Yuya saw his Performapals and then Odd-Eyes Dragon fall out until none were left.

"I told you!" said Yuzu as she ran back. "You dummy!" Yuzu picked up the cards and stacked them into a pile. She handed it back to Yuya who took it.

"Thanks Yuzu."

"Well you would do the same to me." she said with a smile back.

 **Flashback End**

"You see Yuzu, back then you were able to help Yuya through a tough time. You were able to get him believing that he would find his deck again and you did. I know this is a much different and scarier event with your father being sealed away but you've proven time and time again that you don't give up. You can't start now, you can do this." Yoko explained.

"So you know Yuya is missing?" Yuzu replied.

"Yes and I'm devastated. Yusho is missing and now Yuya…. but I know crying about it won't find them. Yes you can be concerned but unless you take action, you won't get anywhere. The LDS staff told us survivors all that LDS knew and I don't begin to understand it, but you and Yuya are connected to all of this and you are key players to bring everyone home!"

"Key players?" questioned Yuzu.

"Yes, your team spirit and your willingness to not give up, that's important. Yes you and Yuya are connected to whatever is going on, but you're much more than that." Yuzu smiled and stood up. Her eyes regained some life.

"You're right Mrs Sakaki. Dad and the others wouldn't want me to give up; Yuya would never forgive me if I didn't."

"That's the spirit and you two as well…" Yoko looked at Gongenzaka and Rin.

"Yes Mrs Sakaki?" asked Gongenzaka.

"Your father is safe along with the dojo, however, many of the students fell protecting it."

"I understand." said Gongenzaka. "The man Gongenzaka will see to him before leaving."

"So you're going Gongenzaka?" asked Yuzu.

"Yes, I must save this world."

"And Rin." said Yoko. Rin looked surprised that she was talking to her.

"Um… yeah?" said a surprised Rin.

"I know you don't come from this world, or dimension to be precise but I know you're missing your friend Yugo who looks like Yuya." added Yoko.

"Ye- yeah…." Rin replied.

"I know that you'll find him as well. My point is guys… is that you need to join the Lancers… with Reiji."

"But Mrs Sakaki…." replied Yuzu.

"I know he's a snake, but he also has a lot going on. His father Leo Akaba is the leader of the group who attacked, his own mother betrayed him. That doesn't excuse his actions in anyway but it's something to keep in mind."

"Did they tell you about what they claim Yusho Sakaki did?" added Gongenzaka.

"Not directly but I've been hearing rumours about it for years." Everyone was shocked.

"You knew?" asked Gongenzaka.

"Yes as far as the rumours go." replied Yoko. "I was going to hear some things being the wife of the supposed stealer of Real Solid Vision."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Rin an innocent question.

"It's a long story…." said Yoko.

 **Flashback – Five Years Ago – LDS**

"Leo… this…. this is amazing!" said Yusho as he and Yoko were in a laboratory inside LDS. Leo wore a blue coat with a Standard duel disk on.

"Yes, let's try again." said Leo as he placed the Monster Card, Kuriboh onto his duel disk. A bright light appeared and the brown fuzzball emerged from the duel disk and onto a table.

"Now for the real test." said Yusho. He was able to pick up the monster without any glitches. There in his hand was more than a hologram.

"It's so cute!" said Yoko.

"Yusho, our research after all these years, it's finally coming true!" said Leo with excitement.

"Yes. I always knew you could do it." replied Yusho.

 **Flashback End**

"You see Yuzu, Yusho and Leo were great friends. Yusho was always a stuntman and wanted a way to show himself off in duels while Leo was a famous inventor and scientist. He formed the Leo Cooperation to further duels and make cards. He then set up schools across the world to reach dueling to the different edges of the world; however he wanted to push duels on either further. "

"This was before Yusho was famous for his Action Duels?" said Yuzu.

"Yes, without Real Solid Vision, Action Duels would never exist. Yusho was a talented duelist and was known around the world anyway for that. Leo Akaba and Yusho both wanted to push onwards in their careers. Leo wanted to become an even greater inventor while Yusho wanted to up his entertainment, so the two friends knew what they had to do. Leo would create Real Solid Vision while Yusho would assist with his knowledge on dueling and promote it."

"But Leo was teased?" asked Rin.

"Yes he was. It took Leo along time to build Real Solid Vision. He went on T.V about it and was mocked by almost everyone. No one dared to think holograms could become touchable but Yusho stood by him as a loyal friend."

"Reiji said Leo Akaba left three years ago… and soon after Yusho left." said Yuzu.

"After Leo made the system, he let Yusho show it off and the world was amazed. He set up You Show to teach local kids and for those two years before Leo and Yusho went, Yusho was making Action Duels a reality. Leo on the other hand remained behind the scenes to further its progress. He was fine with Yusho showing it off. However it wasn't mass made, only Leo and Yusho had copies. Only after two years was an official contract signed and Real Solid Vision was available to buy for schools. That's when all the trouble started."

 **Flashback – Three Years Ago – Outside LDS**

Outside LDS Tower was a stage with a microphone stand on it. A massive crowd of the public and the press were waiting for the official reveal of the now readily available Real Solid Vision. There were cameras from countries all around the world waiting to broadcast.

In the wings were Leo and Yusho both in suits. A man in a blue pinned suit who wore glasses was also waiting. He was the owner of the company who was the first distributor of Real Solid Vision.

"This is it." said the man to Yusho and Leo. "All your work will finally be recognised."

"Well it's not my work, it's all Leo's. I deserve none." said a humble Yusho.

"Nonsense friend." said Leo as he placed his hand on Yusho's shoulder. "Without you, I would never have done this. You stood by me when the rest of the world didn't. I think even my workers at Leo Cooperation didn't trust me, but you did. "

"We shall go on together." said Yusho.

"Yes and we shall be a household name!" added Leo. The company owner walked onto the stage and in front of the microphone."

"Ladies and Gentleman!" said the man. "We are here today to present to you the people who created the Real Solid Vision software. Now with our backing, this system will be able to be used across the world! First of all, you've seen him in action using it and now you can use it yourself from today! It's Yusho Sakaki!" Yusho walked on, waving as he entered the stage. Leo smiled from the sidelines. The press were yelling with their cameras.

" _YUSHO!"_

" _YUSHO!"_

Yusho walked to the microphone and smiled. "Hello everyone! Thank you for coming!"

As Leo waited for his turn, he could hear the press asking Yusho questions.

"Mr Sakaki, what's it like to be the driving force of Real Solid Vision?" asked one man.

"Driving force? No, no, the real mastermind is my good friend Leo Akaba who should join me on sta-"

"Leo Akaba?!" said the journalists at once. They all burst into laughter. Leo, who was smiling and ready to enter from behind the curtain, saw the laughing public and press. Leo's face was shocked.

"Good one Yusho!" said one journalist.

"But it's true…." said Yusho.

"You can't expect that idiot to have done all this? You're the excellent duelist." said a female journalist. "Now what was it like coming up with this idea?"

"But it was Le-"

"What my client means to say is that Leo Akaba might have had the idea, Yusho Sakaki was the true inventor!" said the company manager. Yusho looked at the manager and the manager covered his mouth and whispered into Yusho's ear. "If you want this deal, just say it was you."

"I can't do that?!" said Yusho.

"Leo has tried many things in the past and failed, no-one would trust this system with his name on it. Yes he built a company but his image is terrible for the press. Just say it was you and split the cheque later. Your reputation is at stake, don't mess this up!" said the sleazeballmanager. Yusho was speechless as he looked at the crowd. He looked left and saw Leo slowing moving away from the curtain. He looked into the public and could see Yoko holding Yuya's hand; he looked down towards the ground.

"Yes, I Yusho Sakaki is the true inventor of Real Solid Vision!" The crowd all cheered as he announced what they wanted to hear.

"Oh Yusho." thought Yoko as she saw her husband lie.

 **Flashback End**

"I don't know what happened to Leo afterwards." said Yoko. "But Yusho came in afterwards and told me in private what he did. He was generally sorry and had tried to contact Leo but he didn't answer. I knew Yusho was sorry and I understood."

"Reiji told me that Leo then dug himself into his work and discovered the other dimensions. Leo must have sick of being teased and living his life in ruin, he crossed dimensions to become a god." said Yuzu.

"Yes and shortly after that, Yusho disappeared. He left without saying anything. After Leo disappeared, Reiji was placed in charge of Leo Co and the schools. Reiji quickly ripped up the contract and begun to rebuild his father's legacy, he said only Leo Co would make Real Solid Vision. Everything changed."

"Yusho must have crossed dimensions." said Rin.

"Yes. Looking back at it now, it makes the most sense. How though I don't know. I always thought Yusho went after Leo to say sorry, I never expected him to cross universes to do it." replied Yoko. "Where he is though, I don't know. I know Shuzo and Edo spoke about him but the feed was dodgy."

"Yusho must be in Fusion." said Gongenzaka.

"Then you must go with Reiji and find Yuya and everyone else!" Yoko said. "Do this for everyone!"

"I know but Reiji is a snake…" said Rin.

"You don't need to like Reiji; you just need to be a team. That doesn't mean Reiji should get all his way though." replied Yoko.

"Mrs Sakaki, I will bring everyone home." said Yuzu. She and Yuzu embraced in a hug as Gongenzaka and Rin smiled on.

"I know you guys will. Now you have a day to get ready." said Yoko. "Also, Yuzu."

"Yeah Mrs Sakaki?"

"I don't know the climates you'll be facing but you wear something warmer." Yoko handed Yuzu a uniform from Yuzu and Yuya's school, it was the long white and red outfit which Yuya used as a cape.

"Is this one of Yuya's?" she said.

"Yeah but don't worry, they fit all sizes and shapes!" added Yoko. "This way, you have a bit of Yuya to keep you going."

"Thanks Mrs Sakaki." Yuzu smiled afterwards.

 **A Day Later – LDS Tower**

Yuzu, Rin and Gongenzaka made their way into LDS Tower. Yuzu was wearing the school uniform over her sleeveless uniform. They were being led by one of the last remaining LDS staff. The tower was badly damaged but due to the Real Solid Vision, it had been patched up nicely. Yuzu looked at Gongenzaka who had bruises across his face.

"Why are you beat up?" said Yuzu.

"Me and father had a tough duel to see if I'm ready." Gongenzaka replied.

"Are you shall we're ready?" Rin asked Yuzu.

"We have no other choice; this is for Yuya and Yugo." Yuzu replied. The two girls looked at their bracelets. The staff member showed the three into Reiji's office and they walked in.

Inside was a shocking surprise. Everyone was there, including Shun. Yuzu looked around the room. Everyone had their duel disks on their wrists.

"Hey Yuzu!" said Mieru.

"Mieru, hi." replied Yuzu. "Where's Reiji?"

"We don't know." said Shingo. "Maybe if the slow patrol didn't keep us waiting…."

"We're not slow!" shouted back Rin. Just then, Yuzu and the others could hear walking and they turned. They saw Reiji walking down a spiral staircase with his duel disk on.

"And he finally shows up." said an annoyed Shun.

"We're all here then." said Reiji. "Good to see." Reiji walked to his office floor where the others stood and waited for him.

"Everyone is here!" said Dennis as if he was trying to suck up to Reiji.

"I can see that." Reiji pushed his glasses up and Dennis freaked out with fear in his facial expression. "Moving on… so we're all ready to go?" Yuzu looked at Shun who held his fist with annoyance.

"No." said Yuzu bravely. "We're not."

"Care to explain?" said Reiji.

"Reiji, what do you believe happened to your father with Yusho now you know he's Academia?" Yuzu replied.

"I see you've been speaking to Yoko Sakaki. Don't worry, I now side with Yusho and Yuya."

"Good but, there's one thing we demand in return." Yuzu added.

"Do you speak for the whole team?" Reiji answered.

"What is Yuzu playing at?" asked Mieru.

"I have a good idea what she's playing." replied Rin. Yuzu pointed towards Shun.

"It's him. Shun Kurosaki." Yuzu said.

"What about me?!" Shun angrily answered.

"I would like to know as well." said Reiji.

"Until you send Shun home, I won't be coming." Yuzu said. Reiji and Shun were caught out by this in different ways. Reiji was annoyed while Shun seemed surpassed inside.

"Shun is coming with us and that is that." Reiji said.

"No." said Gongenzaka. "A team isn't just one person wishes. You've held him here long enough. Let him return to his dimension and find his sister."

"I hold the power of the Pendulum Gateway I-"

"Doesn't matter!" said Rin who stood next to Yuzu. "We're a team and without us, you have no-one."

"Well I won't need you then, you might have the bracelets but I still have a tea-"Reiji looked as he saw Mieru, Shingo side with Yuzu.

"I'm with Yuzu! You need to have some compromise!" added Mieru.

"I alone am good enough for this team but I fought with Shun, he needs to return home." Shingo stated. Dennis and Tsukikage didn't move from their positions.

"So this is mutiny?" asked Reiji.

"It won't be if you return Shun home." added Yuzu. "Your treatment of him has been awful!" Reiji looked on firmly.

"You're making a bold mistake but fine." replied Reiji. He lifted up his duel disk and clicked a button.

Two metal poles came down from the ceiling; there was a decent sized gap between the two. The poles then connected to the floor and begun to light up with a yellow colour.

"This is our pathway." said Reiji. "By harnessing the energy of the summons, we can cross dimensions." The poles shot a beam and it begun to form a spinning circle.

"Amazing…" said Dennis.

"So you wish to return to XYZ then?" said Reiji to Shun.

"Yes I do! Now return me!" he shouted back.

"Fine." said Reiji reluctantly. Reiji pushed a button on his duel disk and the circle became black like a XYZ card. "I prepared Pendulum Car-"

"I don't need your Pendulum Cards, now return me." said Shun.

"It's open. It will return you to the centre of Heartland. "

"Good and good riddance to you all." replied Shun as he walked towards the portal. A blue energy appeared in the centre of it and Shun walked through. He disappeared.

"Not even saying thank you…." said Mieru. "The cheek."

"It's fine. Now he can be back home." said Yuzu.

"Now you've all done committing mutiny, I have these gifts for you. Hold up your duel disks and connect them to mine." Each one turned on their duel disks and connected to Reiji's. A downloading bar appeared and surprised everyone. It finished within a second.

"What did you do?" asked Rin.

"As Lancers, our best weapons are Action Cards, Action Fields and Pendulums. I've downloaded software to allow you to execute Action Duels with Action Cards within your duel disks. Use them as you wish." said Reiji.

"Without a projector? Not bad." said Shingo.

"Now as I said to Shun, I have created Pendulums for those without Pendulum Cards." said Reiji.

"No fair!" said Shingo. Reiji passed a set of two cards to Gongenzaka, Mieru, Tsukikage and Rin.

"I've analysed your decks and these cards should help." said Reiji. Rin looked at Yuzu.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked her.

"Yes, Yoko told the truth. We need to be on his side even if we don't agree." Yuzu replied.

"Now, Academia are a school with highly trained duel warriors, we have seen them carding people for their goal. We know they want the boys who looked like Yuya and the bracelets which Rin and Yuzu wear. We must stop them at all costs." said Reiji.

"Yes, now let's go to Academia and quick some butt!" said Shino with an excited tone.

"Straight to Academia?" thought Dennis. "This might be easier then we thought."

"Don't be stupid." said Reiji. "Entering a war without support is suicide. We must head to the other dimensions to gain support. We must win peoples trust and let them join us in the battle." Reiji replied.

"So where do we go first?" asked Yuzu.

"We shall split into two teams of four. One shall head to Ritual while the other head to Synchro." said Reiji.

"Synchro?" said Rin.

"Yes. XYZ will be a wasteland and Fusion is flooded with the enemy. Ritual and Synchro are mutual grounds."

"So who goes where?" asked Gongenzaka.

"Me, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Mieru will head to Ritual while Rin, Shingo, Dennis and Tsukikage will go to Synchro." Reiji replied.

"Shouldn't the two girls be together?" Gongenzaka replied.

"No. Having them in the same place makes them vulnerable. With one in each dimension, we stretch Academia's forces."

"I agree." said Yuzu.

"Same." replied Rin. "Plus Synchro is my home. I'll be able to help there."

"I have added cross-dimension communication into our duel disks and the ability to cross dimensions. However it will take a few days to recharge so use it wisely." said Reiji. "Now team Synchro, prepare to leave."

"Rin, good luck." said Yuzu as she Rin embraced in a hug.

"You to Yuzu. Don't go around and get in trouble." Rin replied.

"I'll try not to." joked Yuzu. The girl's bracelets glowed as they left the hug.

"Ready to go Mr Reiji." said Tsukikage.

"Good." Reiji changed the circle to a white colour, to represent Synchro Summoning. Rin along with Dennis, Shingo and Tsukikage walked through. Rin put her thumps up to Gongenzaka and Yuzu as she and the others left.

"Good luck Rin." thought Yuzu with a smile.

"Now our turn." said Reiji as the circle changed to blue.

"Were coming for you Yuya." said Gongenzaka.

"Yes, yes we are." said Yuzu as the four headed to Ritual.

"And I'm coming for you Leo." thought Reiji as he disappeared away.

 **Academia**

Yuto was in his cell and holding Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, it begun to glow. Yuto's eyes begun to glow as well. He smirked to himself.

 **A/N:** Bloody hell that was a long one. We're now moving onto other dimensions, well not before we pop into check on Yuto at Academia next chapter! Thanks again to Romadrox who has given me some exciting ideas. It was his idea to give Yuzu a new outfit, or a look. I like it as well as it references Yuzu's billion outfit changes.

I'm glad to have Reiji control all his cards on the field. That was fun. Any mistakes, please say. And thanks again for reviews etc.

 **New Card created by** **Romadrox8975**

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale: 4**

 _Pendulum Effect:_ When you have a Fairy Type Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, you can decrease or increase the Pendulum Scale of this card by the other Pendulum Monsters Scale.

Main effect: This card is also treated as a Fairy-type monster. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, it inflicts damage equal to the ATK points of the destroyed monster.

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Reiji**

 **D/D/D Revenge King Odysseus ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 8 – Scale: 1**

 _Pendulum Effect: If a D/D/D Monster is Special Summoned to your field, once per turn during either players turn, you can draw one card._

Main Effect: You can Tribute Summon this card by banishing two face up Dark Contract Cards.

 **D/D Savant Darwin ATK: 1600 DEF: 800 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale: 8**

 _Pendulum Effect: If this card and another are in your Pendulum Zone, you can skip your battle phase this turn and Special Summon one banished D/D/D Monster whose LVL or RNK is between those scales._

Main Effect: You can banish this card from your graveyard, target one D/D Monster or Dark Contract in your graveyard and add it to your hand.

 **Dark Contract with the End/Trap**

If you would take effect damage during the battle phase, reduce it to zero and the end the battle phase.

 **D/D Reuse/Quick-Play Spell**

If you control a face up D/D Monster, target one Spell or Trap Card in your graveyard and replace this cards effect with the targeted cards effect and activate it .


	49. Escape

Yuto was sat in his cell. He was sat on a wooden bench which was chained to the wall. There was a green bed to the other side of the room and one window which was barred up. Before him was a solid door with a small window which was covered with bars.

Yuto held his deck with Dark Rebellion on top. Yuto would occasionally shuffle between the cards to look at his other monsters but his dragon always remained on top.

"I need to get out of here." thought Yuto calmly. Three months ago Academia came to my dimension and those three months I've been stuck here." Yuto would have escaped by now if he could, but the cell was locked tight.

Yuto look at Dark Rebellion and it glowed within Yuto's hand. Yuto's eyes would glow and he would smirk from time to time. The dragon inside could sense something was about to happen.

 **Doctors Control Room**

The Doctor was in his purple control room which had a giant holoscreen inside and had jars on each side on shelves. They contained different materials for the Doctor's experiments.

The Doctor was watching his holoscreen with his hands behind his back. He was observing several charts on the screen. He looked very impressed. As he continued watched, the sound of his sliding door could be heard and footsteps. The Doctor continued to watch the screens.

"Why are you here?" said the Doctor. "Don't you have other jobs to do? Or is my daughter misbehaving again, Mina?" The Doctor turned around and saw a blonde-haired female.

Mina was a fifteen year old white girl. She wore a simple long yellow coat which covered her torso. A long yellow skirt followed with long black boots. Her long hair was tied to one side with a ribbon and it flowed down from that point. The front of her hair was brushed to the side while she had yellow bangs coming down.

"I do, but it's so boring compared to what you do." replied Mina as she watched her father's screen. "What are you even doing?" she said in a huff.

"Important work of course. I'm always improving my parasites. They can be updated within the students' mind." said the Doctor with a grin.

"Your mind control work is of course important, but boring." she said.

"You're lucky you're not implanted. Only people who the Professor trusts is not given a parasite. Like me and other higher-ups." he replied.

"It's so creepy what you do." Mina said. "Once new recruits come for Slifer Red and they complete a physical examination, the nurse lets the parasite crawl into their ear. Do people even know if they're monitored?"

"That's none of your concern Mina." replied Doctor. "Monitoring people is the only way to have full loyalty to Academia. Now, what about your experimentation's?"

"I don't want to keep on experimenting on different technology items. It's boring."

"But vital." replied a stern Doctor. "New technology is always needed."

"I want to get my hands dirty! I want something more powerful! I want to test stuff out on the bracelets and the dragons!" Mina replied. As he heard his daughter speak, the Doctor slammed his hands on his desk and faced Mina.

"Don't say such nonsense."

"If I had the chance, I could make the bracelets even more powerful and the dragons more fierce!"

"And talking like that will get you carded!" Doctor replied. "The five dragons of destruction are vital to being the full force of Academia in the new utopia. They're for the Professor only! Only the Fusion Dimension and the strongest duelists from across the other dimensions who join our side will survive in the utopia, the ultimate dragon will make anyone scared of the Professor."

"And the bracelets?! What harm are they?!"

"You know the angel's power resides in the bracelets. They're needed to grant ultimate power in creation! With the angel power on our side, we could create anything we want, which includes the dimensions being destroyed with a new, ultimate dimension made just for the best!" The Doctor said with pride. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Sure, fine, whatever." said Mina as she turned to walk out.

"Mina." said Doctor, Mina stopped. "I know you're ambitious but the Professor saved this world and gave us hope. His word is law, don't disobey him."

"I won't." said Mina with a smile. As she walked out of the lab she smirked. "Not for long though!" she thought.

 **Yuto Cell**

Outside of Yuto's cell were two Obelisk Force members, one on each side to guard. The guards would often change with other members.

Around the corner was Mina who was peering around it. Mina was aware of the CCTV in Academia.

"I'm a genius at hacking, probably the best in this entire school. Hacking the cameras and replacing them with recorded, looped footage was easy." she said as she held up a purple Academia duel disk.

"This is boring." said one Obelisk Force to the other.

"Yes but it's important." replied the other.

"I know but I want to be out in the field again."

"And we will, but the dragons are vital to guard. Once the others are captured, we'll be doing this more and more."

" _I'm not so sure about that."_ said a voice from aside. The guards looked and saw Mina walking towards them.

"Mina?" said the two. "Why are you up here? This is for-" Mina held up her duel disk and a bright purple light emitted from It, carding the two.

"Sorry boys, but I can't have you sending any information to my dad." Mina took the cards and put them in her pocket.

Inside his cell, Yuto was on his bed and at the same time as Mina carded the two, Yuto shot up and onto his feet. He knew what the carding noise sounded like. Yuto ran to the bars and grabbed them.

"What's happening?!" Yuto demanded.

"That's no way to talk to your savior?" said Mina as she took a key from one Obelisk Force guard and opened up the door.

"Who are you?!" said Yuto with surprise and anger.

"I'm ex-Academia here. I changed my ways and I can help you!"

"How can I trust you?!"

"Please, I'm sorry! But you need to trust me!" replied Mina with a convincing tone

"Someone who knows the error of their ways wouldn't card people!"

"I had to! We'll free them soon, please; I changed while I worked here!"

"Then they would've carded you!" replied Yuto who was not falling for any cheap tricks.

"No, I'm different, I'll tell you later but you need to trust me!" Mina said. "It's not like you have any other choice then sitting in a cell!" Yuto looked at his cell and looked to Mina. Yuto didn't trust her but she was right, it was better than the alternative.

"Fine but no more carding guards!" said Yuto.

"Bu… but why?! They're evil?!"

"Violence isn't the first choice, we can escape without carding." replied Yuto.

"Fine." replied Mina with an annoyed tone which she was faking. "

"Now where do I get my duel disk? I have my deck but no disk." Yuto asked.

"Don't worry; I worked as a duel disk inspector here. We made sure all duel disks worked before going into battle, your duel disk is here." said Mina as Yuto left his cell and Mina closed it behind him. Mina took Yuto's duel disk from her coat and gave it to Yuto.

"Ok, lead the way." said Yuto, still untrusting. "But what about CCTV? Surely we've been seen?!"

"No, my duel disk has hacked the CCTV system is running looped footage of the places we need to go. They won't notice."

"Ok, how do we get out of here?" said Yuto.

"The Interdimensional Travel machine is held in the lowest level of Academia." said Mina.

"But Academia duel disk can travel dimensions freely? Why can't yours?" replied Yuto.

"This guy is smart." thought Mina. "Only warriors have that option, we'll need to go through the machine. Follow me; we can sneak our way through the school." Mina looked at her duel disk and a map of Academia appeared. Dots were moving around on the map which showed guards moving around.

 **Lower Level**

Yuto and Mina were on the bottom stairway and looked around a corner, there before the room which held the machine, was two more Obelisk Force.

"So how do we get around these?" said Mina who was annoyed that Yuto refused to card people.

"Leave it to me." said Yuto

"Why?- " said Mina, but before she finished her sentence, Yuto ran down the corridor. The two Obelisk Force quickly noticed him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" said one.

"That's the dragon?!" said the other. One of the members lifted his duel disk up and touched a button. "S-" Yuto rammed his two fists into both of their stomachs and made them fall to their knees. Both then landed face first onto the floor.

"Clear." said a firm Yuto.

"So actual violence is ok?" said Mina who walked around the corner.

"It's only knocked them out." said Yuto. Mina bent down to one of the Obelisk Forces soldiers and picked up a card.

"Yes but when they come to, they'll repeat what happened! At least by carding them, we're in the clear!"

"We'll be long gone by then." replied Yuto. Mina went to the door panel and slid the card through a security card swiper; the doors then clicked and opened up. "Let's go."

Inside the room were computers on each side with wires all running towards a single capsule. It had a green top and base and had several glowing buttons on them. Mina ran towards one of the computers and typed away while Yuto waited.

"We'll be going to XYZ. Your home." said Mina.

"So you know about me?" replied Yuto.

"Yeah, I'll tell you all soon."

 **Yuto Cell**

Two Obelisk Force arrived to take their shift and saw no-one waiting to exchange with. Both looked around with panic.

"They're not here!" one said.

"This is Obelisk Force Unit GX, XYZ Dragon is missing, repeat, XYZ Dragon is missing!"

 **Leo Throne Room**

"FIND HIM!" yelled Leo as he was standing near his throne and holoscreens were before him. Each one had Obelisk Force group on them. "Search the castle! Alert the Juvenile Officers on the main island! Suspend all classes! Everyone looks!"

"YES SIR!" replied the Obelisk Force in unison. Leo fell back onto his seat.

"HOW? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" he yelled to himself.

 **Dimension Travel Room**

"How much longer?!" said Yuto. Five minutes had passed and the alert system could be heard in the room.

"It'll be a bit longer!"Mina replied. "Damn this system." she thought. "This is harder than I thought it was."

"They'll be coming here as their first choice room!"

"Yes but we're at the lowest level! It'll give us time!" shouted Mina as she panicked. As she finished speaking, the doors were pulled wide open and the two looked towards the door.

There stood before them was a bulky figure with green spiky hair. He wore an eye patch and giant green jacket.

"No… not you…" stumbled Mina.

"Who is it?!" said Yuto.

"I'm Barrett!" he yelled. "And you're not going anywhere!" Barrett held his green duel disk out and spoke into it. "This is Barrett; I've the dragon in the dimension travel room, along with Mina."

"Who is this guy?" said Yuto to Mina.

"Barrett… a veteran duel soldier who was involved in the Fusion war and then went to XYZ."

"A Fusion war?" said Yuto.

"Yes." replied Barrett. "It was a real war with weapons and blood. This world was at war with itself and it ended years ago. However, three years ago, Leo Akaba arrived and was able to reunite the world with his Real Solid Vision and his expertise. He became Fusion's hero."

"So he came here and bought you goodies. I guess it makes sense to be so loyal to someone who helped this world when it was at its lowest." said Yuto.

"Yes and you're a part of the next stage!" shouted Barrett.

"This world repaired itself but you did the same to my home?!" shouted back Yuto. "Hypocrites!"

"What's done is done." said Barrett. "Mina, why are you here? Why are you helping this fugitive?"

"I'm helping him escape of course." said Mina.

"Not for long. Clearly you need some re-education!" said Barrett.

"Not happening!" Mina slammed her hand onto her duel disk and the door shut the three into the room.

"What is this?!" said Barrett.

"I've locked us in this room! No one is going anywhere!" Mina said.

"Correct, I shall not let you into that machine!" said Barrett as he started up his duel disk with an orange sword.

"I'll duel you while you work out a way to get us out of here." said Yuto as he started his duel disk.

"The XYZ user, my pleasure. I've got unfinished business with XYZ." Barrett touched his touch screen. "This is Barrett, room has been locked, get everything back online." he said to someone.

"I'll finish you off; I'll teach you for ruining my homeland!"

"XYZ is nothing more than a small ant." said Barrett. "We'll achieve our goals one way or another!"

"You're not a good person!" said Yuto. "Do you not have pride and honour?! Innocent kids were carded in front of me!"

"I see you're not a fighter. Fair enough, maybe I'm not a good person. But good people don't win wars! Fighters do!"

"I'm both!"

"DUEL!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Barrett LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'm taking the first turn!" said Yuto. "I set three cards and end my turn!"

"Only setting? What are you playing at?" said Barrett. "Nonetheless, you shall return to your cell!"

"The only place I'm going is back home! I don't agree with fighting but you've left me with no other choice!" replied Yuto.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Barrett LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" yelled Barrett. "I summon Dark Sentinel!" A green like machine appeared.

 **Dark Sentinel ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800 Dark/Machine/LVL 4**

"Dark Sentinel allows me to destroy a set card! Take out his middle card!" Barrett pointed and Sentinel's eye glowed, a red beam shot towards it. A Spell Card was destroyed. "Now attack him Sentinel!" Sentinel fired another beam towards Yuto.

"I play a Continuous Trap! Phantom Knights' Fog Blade! This negates an attacking monsters attack and effects. It also cannot attack nor can I target it with attacks." A purple aura bladed appeared with a skull handle. It shot into Sentinel which depowered it.

"You were waiting for me!"

"I've been in that cell for three months! I've had plenty of time to work out moves from my opponent." replied Yuto.

"I set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Barrett LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"Good. I draw!" Yuto smiled at his card. "Appear The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!" A blue faced ghost appeared in a black cloak and a red scarf came to the field.

 **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak ATK: 800 DEF: 1000 Warrior/Dark/LVL 3**

"Now since I control a Phantom Knight, I can Special Summon this from my hand! Appear The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!"

 **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots ATK: 200 DEF: 1200 Dark/Warrior/LVL 3**

"I overlay my two monsters!"

"You dare XYZ Summon inside Academia!" shouted Barrett; the two monsters entered the whirlpool.

"Appear, rank three, Phantom Knights Break Sword!" A black knight with blue aura around its amour appeared. He was on a dark robotic like horse. He had a long sword.

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/XYZ/RNK 3 – OU: 2**

"I play my Continuous Trap!" said Barrett. "Fiendish Chain!"

"What's that?!"

"Listen and learn!" Dark, metal chains came and caught Break Sword and squeezed tight. The knight and his horse all yelled in pain.

"My monster!"

"This is what you'll be once more, locked away! No hope! No future! This Trap negates its effects and it can't attack!" replied Barrett.

"Fine. I end my turn!" replied Yuto with frustration.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Barrett LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"Now I shall implement the next stage of your punishment! Draw! "I play a Continuous Spell!Beastborg Fusioner! I can Fusion Summon once per turn with material from my hand and my side of the field! I fuse in my hand Panther Warrior with Dark Sentinel!" A giant purple panther which stood up appeared. He had a long green cape and held an impressive sword. He fused with Dark Sentinel. ""O ferocious black panther, merge together with the watchman of the holy darkness, and raise a new war cry! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear. Beastborg Panther Predator!" The monster was a purple panther with his left side covered in complete metal amour.

 **Beastborg Panther Predator ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000 Dark/Machine/Fusion/LVL 6**

"Impressive monster." said Yuto. "But it's not enough."

"Last time I checked, your monster is wrapped up in chains! Now watch this! First I play another Continuous Trap! Beastborg Medal of the Blade!" A cabinet appeared.

"Medal?"

"Just wait young man. I use Beastborg Panther Predator's effect which allows me to inflict damage equal to halve of its attack!" Panther Predator changed forward and slashed Yuto across the chest as Yuto took damage.

 **Yuto LP: 4000 - 3200**

As Yuto took the damage, the cabinet gained eight medals.

 **8 Medal Counters**

"What is that?" asked Yuto.

"When I inflict damage to you, for every 100 points, I gain a medal! So I gained eight medals!" replied Barrett with pride.

"I see you like your medals, just like a soldier." said Yuto with anger. "Did you card people in XYZ?!"

"Of course I did!" boasted Barrett. "Many of your dimensions people fell to my hands! However… you left quite the scar." said Barrett as he stroked his eye patch. "Damn those Action Traps."

"Good riddance!" said Yuto as he eyes glowed. Barrett gritted his teeth.

"I can't have him activating his dragon-self here " I can send Medal of the Blade to the graveyard and increase the attack of a Beastborg monster on my field by 100 for each Medal Counter. In other words, Beastborg gains 800 attack!" The Trap disappeared and Beastborg powered up.

 **Beastborg Panther Predator ATK: 2400**

"Now attack Panther Predator!" Panther Predator locked onto Break Sword with its robotic eye and leapt forward. The monster slashed Break Sword in halve and sent Yuto across the room.

 **Yuto LP: 3200 - 2800**

"Damn you." said Yuto as he rubbed his cheek while getting up. "Academia! You're nothing but hell!"

"Our goals are noble and you're needed for it." replied Barrett.

"I won't do such a thing! Ever since a few months ago when you took me away from my home, I've been planning to take you down. I shall return home, starting now!" yelled Yuto as his eyes lit up once more and returned to normal. "When Break Sword leaves the field while it has XYZ material, I can bring back the monsters I used to XYZ Summon it but they come back as level fours!"

"Level fours?! NO!" shouted Barrett as Cloak and Boots returned.

"Return Silent Boots and Ancient Cloak!" Two blue portals appeared and the two monsters returned.

 **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots ATK: 200 DEF: 1200 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

 **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak ATK: 800 DEF: 1000 Warrior/Dark/LVL 4**

"I end my turn with a set card!" said Barrett reluctantly.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Barrett LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"This is your end!" yelled Yuto. As Yuto yelled, he felt a burning pain rush through him, he held his stomach. "I…. I felt this before?!" he said. "But… but how?!"

 **Throne Room**

Leo now had full access to CCTV and continued to watch the duel on his throne via a holoscreen. Leo smirked.

"I see your inner dragon is trying to release itself, that's good, I'll need you to be in pure form for the utopia but for now, I can't risk destroying everything! If only we had a way to bring them down without dueling…. all the tests on Yuri however proved useless. You must win this Barrett." thought Leo.

" _Professor."_ said a male on another screen.

"What is it?" replied Leo.

"We're close to getting into the room. The girl Mina, she has done a good job in sealing us out."

"Well hurry it up! I can't have them leaving!"

 **Duel**

"Why… why do I feel Dark Rebellion calling me?!" thought Yuto in pain. "I won't…. I WON'T!" he yelled in his head. "I summon….."

" _SUMMON ME!"_ Yuto heard a strange voice in his head _. "OBEY ME!"_

"NO!" Yuto started to sweat as the urge grew.

" _I've been locked up for so long! RELEASE ME! You must free me!"_

"NO!" he yelled. "I summon The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!" said Yuto as he resisted the urge. A dark blue piece of amour which had legs and arms appeared. It lacked a head and instead had light blue aura in its place.

 **The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

"I overlay my three level fours!"

"Three level fours? But your dragon is two?!"

"It seems you know a bit about me! I won't allow that or anything to get in the way!" said Yuto as all three shot into the black and yellow whirlpool. "I XYZ Summon! Appear from the shadows! The Phantom Knight: The Exile Knight!"

"Gr, fine before that, I play this! Go my continuous Trap, Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain " said Barrett as a Trap flipped up.

The knight arose from the floor with black amour. His face was covered with a covered and held a mighty black sword.

 **Phantom Knight: The Exile Knight ATK:** **2400 DEF: 1700 Dark/Warrior/XYZ/RNK 4 – OU: 3**

"You dare XYZ Summon again!" said Barrett with his fist clenched. "Take this! As long as I control a Beastborg, Special Summoned monsters summoned while this is on the field cannot attack. They cannot switch positions or be destroyed by battle!"

"What?!" Exile Knight was wrapped up in tight chains and he struggled to move within them.

"How's that XYZ scum?"

"XYZ Summoning is our pride and I will, along with my comrades, win this war!" replied Yuto. "I use an overlay unit!" One of the circling beams disappeared.

 **Exile OU: 2**

"This allows me to bring back a Dark monster from my graveyard with its effects negated! Return Break Sword!" Break Sword appeared from a blue portal.

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/XYZ/RNK 3**

"Fool! Now Break Sword is affected as well!" The chains appeared wrapped up Break Sword. Yuto however remained very calm. "I play the Spell, Xyz Treasure! I draw a card for each XYZ Monster on my field!"

"You what?!" said Barrett as Yuto drew two cards.

"Perfect, but I'll give you a chance, a chance to surrender. I know what Academia does to its losers if they fail a task, you have one chance to end this."

"Surrender?! Surrender?! You dare speak that vile word to me?! I'll never do such thing! A warrior will never do such a thing!"

"Very well, but a warrior is also brave and Academia are not brave. You're nothing close to that word. I play the Spell Raigeki and wipe out your Beastborg!" said Yuto as a clap of thunder shot down from the sky and shocked the Fusion Monster. The room was covered in a different light for a second as the bright thunder destroyed Beastborg Panther Predator. Mina was caught with surprise.

"Fine, since a Beastborg is no longer on the field, my Trap is destroyed." said an annoyed Barrett. The chains of the two XYZ Monsters disappeared. "But I do have a back up!"

"Back up?" questioned Yuto.

"Yes, you see when Panther Predator leaves the field, as long as the Fusion Material I used for this card is in my graveyard, I can bring them back!"

"Damnit!"

"Reappear my monsters!" Dark Sentinel returned along with a purple panther wearing a cape and holding a sword. Sentinel came back in defence position while Panther was in attack.

 **Dark Sentinel ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800 Dark/Machine/LVL 4**

 **Panther Warrior ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Earth/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"I counter with this! I banish my Spell Card,Phantom Knights' Shield!" yelled Yuto.

"Banish a Spell?!" replied a surprised Barrett.

"What makes this even worse for you, this is the card you sent to my grave!"

"No!"

"Unfortunately for you, yes! When you Special Summon two or monsters while this is in my graveyard, I banish it and those monsters are returned to the deck!" Sentinel and Panther Warrior both turned into a blue beam as they shot back to Barrett's deck, Barrett gritted his teeth as he placed the two cards back into his deck.

"You're not going to get past me regardless!" yelled Barrett.

"You're filled with hot air! End this my monsters! First up is Break Sword!" Break Sword galloped forward and slashed Barrett across the chest. He yelled in pain.

 **Barrett LP: 4000 – 1600**

"End this Exile Knight!" Exile Knight lifted up his sword and slammed down a heavy blown on Barrett who was sent flying into the door.

 **Barrett LP: 1600 – 0 Yuto Wins**

Yuto collapsed to one knee as his duel disk faded. He breathed fast as the duel took a lot of energy from him.

"Got it!" said Mina as the Interdimensional Travel machine started up.

"Where is it going to take us?" asked Yuto. At that very second, the door was reopened and five Obelisk Force appeared.

"Just hurry up and get in!" yelled Mina as five Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds appeared and launched fireball attacks. The two dodged them and entered the capsule. The capsule lit up and the two were quickly gone.

"NO!" said one Obelisk Force.

 **Throne Room**

Leo was sat on his throne and looked as annoyed as everyone expected. Leo had one leg over the over and one arm on the throne arm, resting his head on his hand. He then moved his arm to lean on the throne arm. Leo started to tap on it with his fingers, thinking.

There before him, kneeled down, was Barrett and the Doctor. Barrett had fought in war so remained calm while the Doctor was as scared as he could be. Obelisk Force surrounded them, to stop them from running.

"My only dragon fragment and now it's gone, which is both of your fault." said Leo as he stood up. The Doctor quickly opened his mouth.

"Proff-"

"Shut it. You convinced me that your daughter was safe and loyal. I trusted you thus I trusted your daughter. I should have made you parasite her and now she's escaped with my dragon!" Leo shouted. "Now what do I do about you failures." Leo placed his hand on his chin. "Since you Barrett wasn't on the battlefield and this was a surprise, I shall spare you life."

"Thank you sir." replied Barrett as he bowed his head.

"Doctor, you've not failed me yet and your power of mind control is vital. Your life is also spared." The Doctor looked at Leo with bright eyes and smiled.

"Thank you sir thank yo-"

"Take them to the coliseum; make them duel with the most painful Action Field. That's their punishment."

"Coliseum?!" said the Doctor panicked. Two Obelisk Force grabbed Barrett and the Doctor and lead them out. The Doctor was shaking and panicked.

" _You love the Coliseum, don't you dear."_ Leo looked to his side and Himika walked into the room through another door.

"It's a way to teach people who let me down." replied Leo. "Losing on the battlefield is inexcusable; however those who have proved themselves before, can be given another chance. We all make mistakes, including me trusting Yusho."

"I'm glad you love this power dear. It's what we wanted from day one." added Himika.

"What do you want Himika?" said Leo.

"I've got a surprise for you." she said. "Bring her in." The throne doors were opened and in came a small kid.

The kid wore a light blue hoodie with a hat on underneath. She had blue shoes and pink socks while holding a bear. The kid stood quietly in the room while looking down at the floor.

"Who is that?"

"Her name is Reira. She was a survivor after this dimensions war and was available for adoption. You asked me to look at ways of improving Academia, well this is it."

"A young girl?"

"Not just a young girl, a blank slate. She's got no sense of herself; she's seen things and has suffered a lot. She can be raised to be whatever we want and I think she is the perfect answer to Reiji. We let her learn all the summons."

"Himika… you're a genius." Reira looked up and saw Leo and Himika towering above her, smirking.

 **A/N**

Ok so thanks to Romadrox for Mina. Now I'm very strict on OC's and they must match my story and fit in well. I feel Mina does that as it adds to the Doctor and Academia overall. I am excited about her and what Romadrox has told me. He got in contact with some ideas and I have been and will be using more.

I used XYZ Treasure from Zexal, not a real card but better then a Pot of Greed.

 **Romadrox8975 Card**

 **Phantom Knight: The Exile Knight ATK:** **2400 DEF: 1700 Dark/Warrior/XYZ/RNK 4**

Monster effect: Once per turn you can remove an Overlay unit and Special Summon a Phantom Knight monster or a Dark Monsters from the graveyard but its effects are negated.

 **O.C Card**

 **Phantom Knights' Shield/Quick-Play Spell**

Target one Phantom Knight monster you control, it cannot be destroyed by Special Summoned monsters until the end of your next turn. If your opponent Special Summoned two or more monsters while this is in your graveyard, banish this card and send the summoned monsters back to the deck.


	50. Academia

Serena walked down a ruin-like corridor. She was inside the ancient coliseum which was where the Obelisk Blue students would duel and train before entering the battlefield but it was also a place of punishment. As she walked down the corridor, Serena gritted her teeth and her hands were clinched. The defeat to Rin burnt in her mind.

"Damn that girl!" Serena thought. "I'll get my revenge!" Serena looked at her duel disk as she walked along. She mainly looked at her deck and smirked. "My new power will help me. I was being let down by my old deck, this is the power I needed to become better!"

 **Flashback – One Day Earlier - Academia Training Field**

Serena and Yuri were inside a Academia training room. Inside were giant concrete tall walls which circled the centre. The training ground was in the center of the room was unconnected to the walls so a giant gap was all around. One false move and someone would fall a long way downwards. Only via a stairway could anyone enter or exit.

"I see the prison cell didn't get to you, hey Serena?" joked Yuri.

"Oh as if a cell would break me, anyway, if the Professor thinks it's necessary, who are we to argue against that?" replied Serena.

"Of course." said Yuri. "So how on earth did you fail to beat your Synchro counterpart?" Yuri teased.

"You have nerve!" replied back an angry Serena. "Last time I checked, you failed to capture your Ritual, Standard and Synchro counterpart!"

"Yes but at least I've helped Academia by carding fifty people in XYZ, what's your record…..?"

"It doesn't matter." said Serena as she tried to dodge the question.

"Oh yeah, five!" Yuri said playfully. Serena ignored Yuri. "Hey, I'm only trying to pass the time."

"You've got an awkward way of showing it."

"Ah, you know you love it." Yuri said. "Look Serena, after this, I'll try and help you get the required skill and knowledge to move up to Ra Yellow, unlike the other Slifer Reds, at least you've been allowed out onto the field. We're special like that!"

"Yeah, I know, thanks Yuri." she replied.

"Stick with me; you'll never go wrong Serena. I've got us out of so many scraps in the past!" Yuri winked at her.

"You?! You're the one who got us into different messes! I'm also the reason you had a friend! I made friends with you when no one else would!"

"They were just scared. I beat people left, right and centre, and that's still the case now, they all fear me, I don't need anyone….!"

"Except me, you can say it…." said Serena, now joking back. Yuri looked awkwardly at the wall.

" _Enough lovebirds."_

Serena and Yuri looked upwards and saw Sora walk down some stairs. Sora had a green lollipop in his mouth.

"Sora Shiunin?" said the two at once as Sora smirked down the stairway.

"Why are you here?" asked Yuri.

"Come on, at least look pleased?" said Sora as he entered the arena.

"I heard that you were sent back from Standard?" said Serena.

"Gossip goes around fast, but yes, I was. Somehow all Fusion users were sent from Standard and back to Fusion. All Academia personnel were returned to Academia while the Standard Fusion users were it seems, collected by the Fusion Rebellion group, led by Yusho Sakaki." added Sora.

"Why are you here anyway?" Yuri asked. "You were sent back from Standard before, you tried to take out Reiji Akaba without the Professors permission, why wasn't you carded or something for your disobedience?!"

"Yes I went overboard and heck, I was actually starting to get along with Yuzu and Yuya, as friends…. I was chosen as an Obelisk Blue to head to Standard and make friends with them, so as a student, I had a parasite inside my brain from the start! It's how Dennis and everyone else knew about me while I was in Standard! " replied Sora.

"Those parasites always grossed me out." said Serena.

"Yeah but because we're special, we're unable to be carded or parasited." said a smug Yuri.

"Yes you're special." replied Sora. "But that doesn't mean you're immune to other forms of torture, which is why tomorrow you will both be fighting in the coliseum, against each other!"

"What?!" said Serena with shock.

"Cool." said Yuri with a smirk.

"How is that cool?!"

"Because I've been stuck in a cell for days on end, a duel against anyone is most welcome. But why are you ordering me around?" said Yuri to Sora.

"I'm the Professor's new right hand man while Dennis is out with the Lancers! You may be a field commander, but now I'm much higher up the food chain then you Yuri!" Yuri gritted his teeth at Sora's truth. "I've proven to Academia how good I am, so upon being returned, rather than being turned into a card, I was re-educated and now that weak side of me is gone!"

"More like brainwashed." thought Serena. "What if we refuse to duel each other?"

"Then that jail cell will be your home for more days. I'm sure Academia can find other forms of punishment for you instead!" replied Sora.

"Just accept it Serena." Yuri said.

"Fine…" Serena begrudged did.

"Good." said Sora. "Now Serena, take these." Sora threw two cards towards Serena and she caught them. She looked at them with surprise.

"Pendulum Cards…" she said to herself.

"Yes, you're going to be the first people to use them in this world, your punishment is also a trial." Sora got two more cards from his pocket and aimed it at Yuri.

"No thank you." said Yuri.

"Excuse me?" Sora replied.

"I don't want filthy Pendulum Cards. I thought Academia looked down on the other summons?" Yuri responded.

"We do, but the Pendulum energy is different. It's the energy which the Professor discovered back in Standard and it's not one of the original summoning methods. It's pure and can be used for our fight, there's no history behind it unlike the scummy XYZ Summoning. Now take it!" Sora demanded.

"I work with my cards and my cards alone." Yuri said.

"Fine but I'm sure the Professor won't be happy about it." Sora responded.

"I'm already getting punished, what more could happen?" he cheekily answered.

"Since I saw the Pendulum Summoning first hand, I'll teach Serena how to use them properly, since you won't join the training Yuri, go wait over there." Serena looked at the Pendulum Cards.

"This is my chance, my chance to finally have a deck which matches my skill!"

 **Flashback End**

Serena made her way to a wooden gate and she looked out towards the ancient coliseum. Before her eyes, was a duel occurring between Barrett and the Doctor.

Both were chained up to a machine, all which was made by Real Solid Vision. The Doctor was struggling on his knees and he looked at Barrett with a scared look. The Doctor was on his last few lifepoints and it was now Barrett's turn.

"Go Beastborg Wolf Kampfer, end this!" The robotic wolf which stood on its back legs swung down and hit the Doctor directly. He was sent flying but the chain stopped him from going too far and as Serena watched, she could only fear what was going to happen.

An electrical voltage ran through the chains and zapped the Doctor as Serena turned away, all she could hear was the Doctor's blood-curling scream. Serena slowly looked back at the field and the Doctor was being carried off in a stretcher while Barrett walked off the field with a few bumps, Serena's fear increased.

"No… not this…. why this?" she said.

"Because it's a punishment, duh." said Sora who appeared on a holographic screen before her.

"Sora!" Serena yelled.

"Yeah I'll be watching over this one, now enter and face your friend!" The doors slowly opened up and Serena walked in with reluctance. On the other side of the stadium, Yuri entered; both of the two had their duel disks on.

"Let's just get this over and done with." said Serena.

"As ever, inpatient." replied Yuri.

"You know why Yuri." Serena snapped back. Up in the stands was Sora in a control booth.

"This should be good! Go Action Field, Torture Arena!" The field begun to form an Action Field but the only change was a machine which formed behind the two duelists with metal chains connecting to their ankles. Both Serena and Yuri's reactions couldn't be any more different, Serena was scared while Yuri smirked.

 _Action Field – Torture Arena Activated_

"Damnit." thought Serena as she looked at the machine.

"Well this is quite the new style for me." said a smug Yuri.

"Now, let's get this duel underway!" Sora said from the stand.

"Fine…." said Serena. She bit her lip with nerves going through her body.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll begin!" Yuri said. "I play Polymerization! I'm fusing together my Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra and Predaplant Lilyzard!" Yuri held up his Spell Card as Hydra and Lillyzard fused. "Appear Predaplant Chimerafflesia!" yelled Yuri as he placed his fists into the Fusion pose. A large green plant appeared with no head but red petals around its neck. Its long green stalk arms had two venus flytraps for hands.

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Plant/Fusion/LVL 7**

"That monster Yuri, you've always had it, ever since we met." Serena seemed to forget about the machine for a second.

"And just like it was in the orphanage, I'll always remain on top! I set one card and I end there."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I'll show you my new power! Draw!"

"Maybe this time you'll actually push me." gloated Yuri.

"Enough with the thrash talk Yuri, I see through it!" Serena replied with a friendly tone. The more she got into the duel, the more Serena forgot about the machine and chains. "I also play Polymerization! I fuse Lunalight Purple Butterfly and Blue Cat in my hand!" Both Lunalights spun around as Serena launched into the Fusion pose. "I Fusion Summon! My Lunalight Cat Dancer!" A tall woman dressed like a dancer appeared, circling onto the field. She had long red hair and wore a long green skirt. She held a dagger in her right hand.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

"And now comes my Spell, Lunalight Perfume, allowing me to bring back a Lunalight in my graveyard! Return Blue Cat!" Blue Cat spun around on the field with a bright smile.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"When Blue Cat is Special Summoned, I can double the attack of one other Lunalight monster on my field. I double my Cat Dancer!"

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 4800**

"Oh Serena, for all these years, you still do the same opening move." added Yuri,

"Well this time will have a different outcome! I use Cat Dancer's effect and tribute Blue Cat!" Blue Cat disappeared. "Now I can attack all monsters you control with Cat Dancer twice, but for the first time, they're not destroyed! Go Cat Dancer!"

"I use Chimerafflesia's effect! When it's attacked, I can reduce the attacking monsters attack by 1000 and Chimerafflesia gains 1000!"

 **Cat Dancer ATK: 3800**

 **Chimerafflesia ATK: 3500**

"Reducing the damage then? It doesn't matter, attack!" Cat Dancer went directly in with a foot stamp and it hit Chimerafflesia with a large thump.

 **Yuri LP: 4000 – 3700**

As Yuri took damage, the Action Field shocked Yuri via the chains and he lit up with pain. He yelled out which rung right through Serena.

"Yuri?! I didn't mean to?!" Yuri got back up as the pain wore off; Yuri slowly looked at Serena with a glee in his eye.

"More!"

"More?" Serena replied. "Coming up! Go Cat Dancer!" Cat Dancer hit the plant once more and this time it was destroyed. Yuri smirked as the shock, this time, didn't come as a surprise and he seemed to enjoy it.

 **Yuri LP: 3700- 3400**

"Enjoy that Yuri?!" Serena said.

"Not bad Serena, I'm glad you didn't chicken out of it, I know how much you care about me." Yuri said.

"I inflicted that pain because I care Yuri." said Serena. "I know how much you love it."

"Unlike you." Yuri replied.

"Shut it Yuri, don't… don't joke about those things… why else do you think I didn't want this duel to happen?" Serena replied with a sad tone.

"I… I know, sorry." Yuri said back. "You're one of the only people who I wish not to inflict pain on, alone with the Professor... Marina..."

"Well we're in this mess now, don't go easy on me!" Serena said. "I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Cat Dancer ATK: 2400**

Sora sat in the stand and smirked. "This is exactly what the Professor thought would happen, this is a punishment after all. Serena doesn't like the pain but doesn't want Yuri to go easy on her while Yuri cannot bear to hurt one of his only real friends, but no way can he resist not winning." he thought. "This is getting good." Sora smirked.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuri LP: 3400 Hand: 1**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"During the standby phase after Chimerafflesia was sent to the graveyard, I can add one Fusion Spell Card or one Polymerization, I add one Polymerization from my deck and now I draw!" said Yuri. He looked at his card. "Maybe there is something I can do." he thought. "My earliest memory was being in the orphanage with Serena, she's always been there for me. She knows me inside out and I know her more than anyone, I can't let bad things happen to her."

 **Flashback – Six Years Ago – Orphanage**

The orphanage in the Fusion Dimension was a run-down building. Inside was a big room with a wooden floor and a table with several chairs. There were many kids running around on the other side of the room while some were dueling on the table, this included Yuri with a watching Serena next to him.

Yuri wore a long purple shirt while Serena wore a magenta short-sleeved shirt with stars going down it. She wore white shorts with black shorts underneath with white shoes. Yuri was about to win the duel with his Starving Venom Fusion Dragon on the field.

"Go Starving Venom!" said Yuri as he pushed his card forward to represent a direct attack.

"I don't think so!" said his opponent who was a young boy in a yellow shirt. "Go my Mirror Force!"

"Ooh!" said the kids as they were impressed with the counter. Serena however was watching Yuri as his face slowly lit up with redness.

"Not fair!" Yuri wiped all the cards off the table and onto the floor. Yuri slammed his hands onto the table in rage. "NOT FAIR!" All the kids slowly backed away from the table except Serena; she was used to Yuri and his outbursts.

"Yuri!" Serena said. "How many times?! These things happen, it isn't unfair! Say sorry!" Yuri looked at the scared kids with an innocent face; Yuri really didn't mean to cause offense.

"Oh… I did it again…." he said to himself.

Yuri bent down and picked up the cards, organizing them back into their respective decks. Yuri placed his one back onto the table while holding out the other deck to his opponent.

"I'm sorry…. again." Yuri said. His opponent slowly walked forward and took his deck. He was being cautious as the kids knew about Yuri's anger and Serena's temper.

"Th- thank you." said the young boy.

"You and your outbursts Yuri…." said Serena embarrassed.

 **Flashback End**

"Serena has always been there for me, unlike those others who didn't want anything to do with me! The others who refused to be with me because I was stronger! The Professor showed me the truth! Serena however has never turned away from me! I'll help her! I won't inflict that pain on her!"

"Hurry up Yuri." Serena said.

"Fine…. I end my turn!"

"You what?!" Serena shouted. "You insult me?!"

"No, of course I don-"

"Enough!" Serena yelled.

"You don't like the pain of being electrocuted Serena, remember?"

"I know Yuri and I don't wish to relive it again either! But you not attacking and going easy on me is a bigger insult, I will never improve!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuri LP: 3400 Hand: 3**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Serena drew the card and smirked. "I won't let you go easy on me! I set my Pendulum Scale with scale one Lunalight Wolf and scale five Lunalight Tiger!" Serena slammed them down onto her blue sword duel disk and two beacons lit up. A yellow and black tiger appeared in one while a pink wolf appeared in the other with long black and blue hair.

 **Wolf 1 - Tiger 5**

"This power will finally give my deck the power to match my skill! I use Tiger's Pendulum effect to Special Summon one Lunalight from my graveyard, however its effects are negated, it cannot attack and it's destroyed during the end phase! Return my Blue Cat!"

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"Now comes my Wolf's effect! I Fusion Summon with material in my hand or field, however I must banish them instead! I fuse Blue Cat and Cat Dancer!" Both monsters spun in the whirlpool as Serena launched into the Fusion pose. "Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!" A female panther on two legs appeared. She had short black hair and wore a purple dress.

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Attack Yuri directly!" Serena roared as Panther Dancer extended her claws and slashed Yuri across the chest several times. As Yuri fell to the floor, more electrical volts charged through the chains and zapped him. Yuri landed on the floor and this time without a smirk. He looked up and saw Serena's rage.

 **Yuri LP: 3400 - 600**

"That's not all!" Serena activated a Trap on her duel disk. "I play Battle Rage! I pay halve of my lifepoints and target one monster, it can attack once more!"

"Serena?!" said Yuri as the chains charged up upon Serena's lifepoints dropping.

 **Serena LP: 4000 - 2000**

Serena gritted her teeth as the shock got closer. Her heart begun to beat more and more as she could only think back to that day.

 **Academia – Three Years Ago – Laboratory**

Leo and a male with a large, black spiked hair in a lab coat were inside a near empty Laboratory. Inside was a white table and a young Serena tied up on it. She had a black and red mask over her eyes. Wires from a huge metal machine were connected to her arms and legs with pads. Serena was calm over the matter.

"The process is ready Professor." said the male.

"Good work Cobra, and she cannot hear us?" Leo replied.

"No sir, she cannot." Cobra replied.

"Excellent, remember, continuing shocking her and showing her vivid images of the Fusion war into her brain, I want nothing left off the good angel inside of her. Traumatise the hell out of her."

"Yes sir." Leo walked out of the room as the machine could be heard charging up and the electrocuting beginning. As Leo left the room, the sound of Serena screaming every few seconds could be heard, much to his delight."

 **Flashback End**

Serena yelled in pain as the shock went directly through her body and the images she saw of the war flashed back into her mind. Serena opened her eyes and quickly begun to breath in and out as fast as her body could. Serena couldn't remember why she feared this pain so much or why she had these vivid images of the war in her head, but they were there.

The shocking ended and Serena landed on her knees, her face was near blank.

"Serena?" asked Yuri with concern.

"Now… I attack you again Yuri!" yelled Serena with rage as she leapt up. Panther Dancer went charging into Yuri.

"Damnit… I thought Serena would like my help?! A win against me would give her a good chance to reach Ra Yellow, why doesn't she appreciate this?!" Yuri thought with an angry tone. "I'll let her beat me anywa-" Yuri looked at the attack and his lifepoints. "No… I must… let her win!"

"Come on Yuri, give into your desires." Sora thought with a grin on his face.

"I play my Trap!" Yuri shouted as he couldn't stand to see himself lose. "Go Predator Germination! I can Special Summon three Predaplant Tokens! Three small dark seed monsters appeared. They had green lips. All three were in defence.

 **Predaplant Token X 3 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 1**

"I see you're finally battling!" Serena replied as Panther hit a Token. "Panther can attack all monsters you control twice and the first time, it's not destroyed and it gains 200 attack for each monster it destroys until the end phase." Panther hit all three at the same speed and eventually all three had fallen with Panther returning to her normal attack as Serena ended her turn.

"I'll teach you for not accepting my gift!" Yuri yelled.

"I don't need your help!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuri LP: 3400 Hand: 3**

 **Serena LP: 2000 Hand: 0**

"I draw and now I play Predapruning! This brings back a Predaplant from my graveyard and this Spell is equipped to it! Return Chimerafflesia!"

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Plant/Fusion/LVL 7**

"And this is game over." thought Sora. "Yuri would never release his inner dragon against Serena, no matter how much anger there is between the two. This will teach them a big lesson."

"I summon Predaplant Flytrap!" A nasty green plant came to the field with a wide open mouth and two hands.

 **Predaplant Flytrap ATK: 400 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/LVL 2**

"His effect! Once per turn, I can place a Predator Counter on your monster and if it has a level higher then two, it becomes one!" A green seed with jaws bit down onto Panther.

 **Panther LVL: 1**

"At least you're now trying!" yelled Serena.

"I can Special Summon Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra from my graveyard by tributing a monster on the field with a Predator Counter, on any side of the field!"

"My monster!" said a surprised Serena as her Panther Dancer disappeared and a giant green plant with numerous tentacles appeared. It had purple gems going across each tentacle and it had three gems for eyes with a vicious mouth filled with nasty, sharp teeth.

 **Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra ATK: 800 DEF: 2300 Dark/Plant/LVL 5**

"I Fusion Summon with my Polymerization!" As Yuri posed, he could see Starving Venom roaring in his mind. "No…. not you, I can't use you here, you're too dangerous to use against her!"

" _You fool!"_ The dragon spoke to Yuri in his mind but Yuri rejected it.

"Not Serena!" he yelled, this peaked Sora's interest. "I Fusion Summon, my Predaplant Dragostapelia! This needs a Fusion Monster and a Dark Monster!" A small, green but spiky dragon appeared. He had dark, purple wings with green scales going around his body. It had small plant bulbs at the end of its wings.

 **Predaplant Dragostapelia ATK: 2700 DEF: 1900 Dark/Plant/Fusion/LVL 8**

"He didn't summon his dragon?" questioned Sora.

"Now end this Dragostapelia, attack Serena directly!" The monster unleashed plant like tentacles from its wings and slashed Serena across the chest. She was knocked back but the chains stopped her from flying further.

 **Serena LP: 2000 – 0 Yuri Wins**

As Serena landed on the floor, the zapping hit her once more. Yuri could only watch as he saw Serena screaming in pain right before him. Seconds later, the Real Solid Vision disappeared and so did the chains. Serena fell to the floor and Yuri quickly ran to her. Serena was now on the floor, and not moving.

"Serena?!" he yelled. "Serena?!" Yuri reached Serena and found that she had been knocked out. Sora in the stands placed another lollipop in his mouth and walked out.

 **Hospital Wing**

Inside the Academia Hospital, Yuri entered through the sliding doors and saw Serena in a gown and in a bed. She was still out of it but was in a stable condition.

Yuri walked in and saw a nurse who wore a white jacket with a pink shirt and brown boots at a desk. She wore a name tag with the name "Emi Ayukawa." He walked up to her.

"Is this girl going to be ok?" Yuri said.

"Yes, she should be. She's sleeping at the minute." replied the nurse. Yuri turned his back on her, and then walked next to Serena's bed.

"I'm not very good at these things but…. come back Serena." Yuri said. Serena opened one eye at Yuri.

"I'm not dead you idiot." Serena replied as she woke up. Yuri was caught out.

"I didn't think that…. anyway, I'm sorry for what I did." Yuri said.

"Me too, but that punishment was brutal… it bought back those horrible memories I have…." Serena replied.

"Well the Professor thought it was best." said Yuri.

"Yes, and we owe everything to him for taking us out of the orphanage and for opening our eyes. If he thought this was right for us, then it was." Serena responded.

 **Throne Room**

"Interesting." said Leo as he had just finished watching the duel on his holoscreen and Sora was kneeling before him who had also given his report to Leo. "So let me get this right, you think Yuri was talking to his inner-dragon?"

"Yes sir." replied Sora.

"This is something I didn't know... I shall keep it in mind, dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Sora left the throne room as Leo looked on.

"My XYZ dragon is now missing and no-one has found him yet in XYZ, maybe he went to Standard with that girl Mina?" Leo stood up and Edo appeared on a screen. "Commander Edo!"

"Yes sir?" replied Edo.

"Take your troops back to Standard and try and break through that dome my son built. Reiji is now crossing dimensions so Standard is vulnerable."

"Of course." Edo answered as the screen disappeared. Leo stood up and begun to walk out of the throne room. He had somewhere to be.

 **Laboratory**

Leo walked in to the Laboratory's viewing gallery which was high enough to see the whole floor below. There alongside him was his wife Himika.

Leo looked out through the glass and on the same table as Serena three years before, was Reira suffering the same treatment. Leo turned to Himika.

"So you're doing the same thing to the kid?" asked Leo.

"Yeah you told me about how you did the same thing to that Serena girl and I thought it was the correct move for Reira as well." replied Himika.

"Well I trust your judgement on this kid." Leo stated. "If she fails, you fail."

"Don't worry Leo, she won't fail, the plan is fool-proof. She's an empty shell and came from the same orphanage as Yuri and Serena; it'll work for her as well."

"I trust you on this; Serena was a different case though. She and Yuri were both bad tempered kids but both were happy and kind enough with each other to bail the other out of trouble, which is why I had to break the two of them to serve my wishes." Leo replied.

"Yes you told me. You had to convince Yuri that the whole world hated him because of his power while Serena…."

"Serena may have had a bad temper but she had a heart of gold, I needed to give her the anger Yuri had from the start. I had to shock the goodness out of her with horrible, vivid images. Enough to break anyone." replied Leo. "Along with keeping her locked up most of her time here, she soon became anti-social girl I now know."

"And it worked. They trust you and they're none the wiser." said Himika with a smirk afterwards. The two looked on as Reira suffered shocks from Cobra, Reira screaming each time.

"I gained word from Dennis, Reiji has broken up these Lancers into two groups, I think it's time we used the puppet from Standard." Leo said.

"Leave it to me." Himika replied as she walked off.

 **Throne Room**

Himika stood on the platform where Leo's throne was placed. There before her was Masumi who had her Academia Duel Disk on.

"Reiji, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Mieru are all people you know about, correct?"

"Yes." Masumi replied.

"Well they are in Ritual, the same place I want you to go to. From what we know about this "Domino City", it's that it is an old fashioned dimension without duel disks, you'll change that." Himika said as she handed Masumi a suitcase from behind her.

"And about the Lancers?"

"Card the weak ones, including Reiji. You beat Yuzu before so you can beat her again, and once again take the bracelet!"

"Yes Mrs Akaba." replied Masumi with empty eyes. Himika smirked.

 **Green Hill – Unknown Location**

A blue portal opened up above a big, grassy hill and two males were chucked out of it at a fast pace before landing on the floor. The two males were Yuya and Yugo who had been sent to this unknown place thanks to Yuri.

Yuya slowly arose from the floor while Yugo remained on the ground with his eyes spinning.

"I'm never doing that agai…" As Yugo spoke, his D-Wheel came flying through and landed on the poor boy. Yugo leapt up in pain. "What did I do to deserve this?! As the two slowly got back to their senses, they looked at each other.

"Yugo?" Yuya asked.

"That's me…. hang on why are you here? Hang on… where is here?!" Yugo replied.

"That Yuri guy must hav, e sent us here, and I don't know." Yuya said looking around. "Do you thin-" As Yuya was speaking, he could see Yugo looking high into the air. "What is it?"

"I know this place…." Yuya looked up and saw a huge City high in the sky.

"What on earth is that?!" Yuya said with surprise.

"This is City… my home."

"Your home?! You mean this… this is the Synchro Dimension?!"

 **A/N:** So… how many easter eggs did you see? :P Thanks for all new favs/follows/ etc. Also, 50 chapters!

So Yuri and Serena were "good" because they had each other, unlike the anime. Of course Leo opted to change all this… next time, hello Ritual!

Marina is another OC thanks to **Romadrox8975.** She's another very clever person who'll soon appear .

 **ThePLOThand –** Reira will use C/C/C's yes.

 **Royal2 –** I hope this answered your question :P, always planned for Yuya/Yugo to reappear around this stage.

 **Tobias –** Thanks as ever.

 **O.C New Card**

 **Serena**

 **Battle Rage/Trap**

Pay halve of your lifepoints and target one Monster you control who battled this turn, it can attack once more this turn.

 _Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra uses his real life effect_


	51. Welcome to Domino

"Ouch!" said Yuzu as she straightened her back. Dimensional travel was not easy on the body. Yuzu and the others appeared from a blue portal and were in an alleyway with no one nearby.

"Even the man Gongenzaka's back hurts." Gongenzaka looked around as he stretched. "So where is this place?" Reiji and Mieru followed Gongenzaka and Yuzu out of the alleyway.

"The Ritual Dimension." replied Reiji.

"But what's it called?" asked Mieru. Yuzu looked around and the city was an average, ordinary looking one with nothing of anything to note.

"Are you sure we crossed dimensions?" Yuzu questioned.

"I think so!" said Mieru as Yuzu and the others turned to face her. Mieru was pointing towards a huge billboard and saw a face that the four recognised.

There on the billboard with a picture of male with blue pants with brown like chaps. He had a dark blue jacket on with brown gloves. He had a cowboy like belt and blue hair with a shade of green on the front few hairs. It was Yuzar. He was holding his Ritual Card, "Ancient One Ritual Dragon" and winking. The words "Champion Yuzar sponsorsDomino City Museum" appeared below.

"So that's the Ritual Yuya?" Yuzu said.

"Yes, Yuzar, the one who dueled Shingo. The duel which give me my Ritual energy." Reiji replied.

"Seems he's quite the popular duelist." Mieru added.

"So now what?" Yuzu asked.

"We should get to know our new home, let's look around." Reiji said.

The Lancers walked around the City and continued to see not much difference from their own world. Yuzu looked around more and more and was surprised.

"No dueling?" Yuzu said as she stopped.

"Sorry Yuzu?" said Gongenzaka as the others all stopped.

"No dueling, where's all the duel disks? I see no sign of dueling apart from that billboard we saw."

"Yuzar didn't know what a duel disk was when he came to our world." Reiji replied. "This dimension must use other technology. He said there were "Duel Arena's"; I wonder what they're like. They must be quite advanced."

As the four continued walking along, they could see several young kids running across the street. They all looked very excited.

"Come on!" said one.

"I'm coming!" replied another.

"If we don't hurry, Yuzar will win and we won't see it!"

"Yuzar?!" said Yuzu as the kids ran down an alleyway. The Lancers all nodded to each other and followed the kids down the alley. The closer they went down the alley, the louder the sound of a crowd got.

The four emerged from the end of the alleyway and were in a park with a huge crowd gathered around a blue duel arena. Yuzar was high up on one of the podiums while a young male with a red cap and green shirt was on the other.

 **Turn 4**

 **Boy LP: 2500 Hand: 3**

 **Yuzar LP: 2000 Hand: 2**

"Now it's the great Yuzar's turn! Watch my almighty draw!"

"GO YUZAR!" roared the crowd.

"I…. draw!" Yuzar drew the card from the duel arena's panel and he smirked. "It's time! I play the Ritual Spell, Ancient One Ritual!"

"That rare card?!" said the boy as he stood in awe.

"Well only the best for the great Yuzar! I Ritual Summon an Ancient Monster from my hand by using Dark Monsters in my hand, graveyard or field! I tribute Armageddon Knight and Djinn Presider of Rituals from my hand! I Ritual Summon! Come forth my Ancient Knight of Blades!" A knight in cracked, old blue amours appeared with a yellow trim. He held two swords with sharp blades on each side.

 **Ancient Knight of Blades ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000 Dark/Warrior/Ritual/LVL 6**

"That's not his dragon." Yuzu said. "And what is this type of dueling?!"

"No but this is certainly the guy Academia want." replied Reiji. "And this technology…. this… is weird."

"Ancient Knight's effect!" declared Yuzar. "You see, when it's Ritual Summoned, up to two monsters in your graveyard are shuffled back into your deck and Blades gains 100 attack points X that amount!"

"I have…two?!" said the boy as he picked up the cards and placed them back into his deck.

"Yes and Blades gains 200 attack!"

 **Blades ATK: 2500**

"Now attack directly!" Yuzar yelled as the knight leapt forward and slashed the boy. He looked down as his lifepoint counter dropped.

 **Boy LP: 2700 – 0 Yuzar Wins**

"YUZAR!" yelled the crowd with excitement. Yuzar waved to the fans.

"Ok people, form a queue, the great Yuzar will sign all autographs!"

"He keeps calling himself the great Yuzar, some ego." said Gongenzaka.

"Yeah, who does he think he is?" said Mieru. "What a disrespectful duelist to Ritual users!"

"Let's wait around." Yuzu said. "Let's wait until he's alone."

 **An Hour Later**

Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Mieru all looked tried sitting on a park bench while Reiji leaned against a wall. The day was turning into dusk as Yuzar finished the last autograph. He jumped down from the duel arena's podium and Yuzu noticed this.

"Finally!" she said. "Let's g-" Yuzu's bracelet begun glowing and shocked her into stopping talking. "Can… can it be?"

" _Yuzar!"_ yelled a female voice from a far. As the Lancers watched, Yuzu's counterpart walked in with her bracelet glowing. It was Ray. "Yuzar!" she yelled. Ray's bracelet had a blue gem in the centre and had small little dots going around the bracelet. She didn't seem to notice the glowing.

"That's… that's my Ritual counterpart?!" Yuzu said in shock.

"Yuzar! How many times?! We're wanted by that lunatic boy; we need to be in hiding!" Ray shouted.

"Oh come on Ray, I needed to duel to keep my reputation as the undefeated champion!" he replied.

"We were lucky to be in hiding when that boy came back!"

"Just calm down, you're always such a bore and risk-free."

"I'm risk-free because we live in a world with risks! And now it turns out, other dimensions as well!" Ray responded.

"We're such a couple!"

"We are not a couple!" Ray embarrassingly responded. Yuzar cracked a smile.

"Wow… Yuya's Ritual-self is a flirt!" Yuzu said to herself. "But they know about the other dimensions?!"

"I the man Gongenzaka shall break communicat-" as Gongenzaka walked off, Reiji put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let… me." said Reiji as he pushed his glasses up. "Stay back until you're told."

"Wait Reiji, you can't just think everything will go your way like back home?!" Yuzu said as Reiji walked on. He ignored her. "Damn that boy….!" Yuzu said with a clenched fist and an ever-glowing red face.

"Reiji rubbing people up the wrong way….. as usual." said Mieru as they all walked out of sight.

Reiji walked up to the talking Ray and Yuzar, his red scarf flatted in the wind. "You!" Reiji yelled.

"It's Yu….zar… but yes?" he replied as he looked at Reiji. "Another fan for the great Yuzar to greet?"

"No. My name is Reiji Akaba and I-"

"If you're not a fan, then I'm not interested!" Yuzar said as he begun to walk off. Ray looked at Reiji and then Yuzar walking off.

"I'm the one who bought you to the Tribute Dimension." Reiji calmly said. Yuzar continued to walk away and then the words finally rung in his head.

"What?!" said Ray.

"I am Reiji Akaba, President of the Leo Cooperation in the Tribute Dimension or what it's now known as, Standard."

"You bought me there?!" said Yuzar as he walked towards Reiji.

"That's correct."

"You monster!" said Ray. Staying behind was Yuzu and the others who were now out of sight but just able to see Reiji and the Ritual duo in full.

"I like her." said Yuzu.

"You took Yuzar away and exposed us!" Ray replied. "You must be the same people! That Academia thing that boy spoke about."

"Academia has been here then, I'm sorry to hear that but we're not the enemy." Reiji replied. "We're here for peace."

"You've got a strange way of showing it!" Ray replied back. As Ray spoke, she could hear laughing from the background. She turned around and saw Yuzar laughing. "Yuzar…. what are you doing?"

"This… this whole situation is amazing!" Yuzar replied.

"Of course you think that…." Ray replied, embarrassed.

"I'm wanted by these villains correct? Well that means super-strong duelists coming to get me, bring it!"

"But they're the evil people!" Ray spoke back.

"Well we shall see. That boy said he wouldn't touch anything that isn't Fusion Summoning; let's see if this guy is legit." Yuzar said with excitement. Reiji raised a smirk.

"A friendly challenge? I welcome it." said Reiji.

"Well that's if you're a good guy of course. If you're here to hurt Ray, then it won't be." Yuzar replied with a more serious tone. "Regardless, I can tell you're strong!"Yuzar quickly went back to a light-hearted tone.

"Your feelings are correct." Reiji pushed up his glasses. "I'll prove we are not the enemy by the best means possible, a duel."

"Yuzar… let's just run!" Ray begged.

"Ray, come on, it's me you're talking to, you know I don't run from anything." Yuzar said confidently. "Now let's duel!" Yuzar said.

"Let's!" Reiji activated his duel disk and Yuzar looked at him with an awkward look.

"Yeah…. we don't have those things here."

"You mean…. those medieval machines is your dueling equipment?! Those are just holograms?!" Reiji replied in shock.

"Hey! These machines are state of the art! And of course they're holograms!" Yuzar placed his hand on the side of the duel arena. "These things are a beauty!" Yuzu and the others looked on from a far.

"So that's their dueling equipment?" said Mieru.

"Only holograms and needing those machines? This place is quite behind the times." Yuzu said.

"Fine." Reiji replied. "I'm up to using your machines." Reiji's duel disk deactivated and Reiji took his deck from it.

"I do love those duel disks though…." Yuzar said in awe.

"Just concentrate Yuzar…." Ray replied.

"Yes, you're right!" Yuzar snapped back into focus. "Now stand on that other platform!" Reiji looked behind as Yuzar pointed. Reiji slowly walked up to the platform which was on the ground and so did Yuzar.

"This is mostly certainly going to be an experience." Reiji thought as he placed his deck onto the duel arenas surface before him.

"Now let's go!" Yuzar said as the platforms raised up which caught Reiji off guard. He fell back on to the back and grabbed it to the stopping falling off. Both platforms stopped and the two were now above the duel arena. Reiji slowly regained composure as he tried to brush off the embarrassment. "It's time to duel! I the grea-"

" "Great" is a title which needs to be earned, I'll be the judge of that." said Reiji. Yuzu and the others still stayed out of sight but were able to see the duel in full.

"I'm a dueling champions, but I'll let you judge if you want!" said Yuzar as he placed his deck on the platform surface.

"Duel!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Since I'm the away team, I'll go first." Reiji said.

"Sure, go ahead." Yuzar replied. "You'll need as much help as you can get."

"I can't wait to shut up that smug face of yours." thought Reiji. "I summon D/D Savant Kepler." A blue like figure with golden rings around him appeared.

 **D/D Savant Kepler ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 10**

Yuzar looked at his podiums screen and saw a half green and orange card. "Pendulum?! Just like that other boy!"

"Pendulum? You mean that card-type you told me about when you came back from that other world?" Ray replied.

"Yes, yes it is!" Yuzar said in excitement.

"I use his effect to add a Dark Contract from my deck to my hand." Reiji picked up his deck and shuffled through the cards before finding the one he wanted. "Now, I play it! Dark Contract with the Swamp King!"

"Why that card?" Yuzu said. "That Fusion Summons? These two know about Fusions because of Academia! Why scare them?!"

"I guess he wishes to make a point." said Gongenzaka.

"I now play this Continuous Spell and this allows me to send monsters from my field and hand to Fusion Summon!" Reiji yelled.

"Fusion?! I knew it!" Ray yelled.

"I fuse Kepler with D/D Lamia in my hand!" Yuzar and Ray watched on with anticipation.

"Pendulum and Fusion?! Awesome" thought Yuzar.

"Appear, D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" A knight in purple amour came forward with a red sword. The knight appeared inside the duel arena's holographic zone.

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500 Fire/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 6**

"So you can use different types of cards?" Yuzar asked. "I wonder how this machine knows the other summons?"

"I see you picked up on that." Reiji replied. "I control ALL summons!"

"Yuzar, he uses the same as that boy! Let's go!" Ray tried to tell Yuzar but he was smiling at Reiji.

"Even if he is, I would never reject a chance like this!" Yuzar replied. "Before I was taken to that other world, I had no idea about the other summons, now I'm taking on someone who controls all; I'm not rejecting that chance!"

"Well watch and behold this! I use Lamia's effect in the graveyard. By sending a D/D monster or Dark Contract from my hand or field, I can Special Summon it from the graveyard however it's banished afterwards! I send my D/D Loch Ness and now appear Lamia!" his monster was a female like beast with a long tail and red hair.

 **D/D Lamia ATK: 100 DEF: 1900 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Tuner?" Yuzar said.

"When Loch Ness is sent to the graveyard, I can add a face up Pendulum Monster from my extra deck to my hand or send it to the graveyard, I send Kepler to the grave and now Genghis' effect! When another D/D is Special Summoned while Genghis is on the field, I can bring back another D/D monster from my grave, I summon Kepler!"

 **D/D Savant Kepler ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 10**

"I tune Kepler and Genghis with my Lamia!"

"Tune?!" said Ray and Yuzar at once. Genghis and Kepler flew through the green rings which Lamia had created.

 **6+1+1=8**

"Appear my level eight, D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!" The monster was a knight in blue amour with a long red scarf. He held a long sword.

 **D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Dark/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 8**

"Sy..Synchro?" Yuzar said in awe.

"I end my turn with a set card." Reiji said.

"Pendulum…. Fusion… Synchro… awesome." thought Yuzar. "Now it's time to show you, show you my almighty power!" Reiji smirked.

"Ok, bring it on." he said with sarcasm though Yuzar didn't pick up on this.

"Damnit Yuzar." thought Ray. "He's mocking you, but as usual you won't listen."

 **Turn 2**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My turn! I draw!" Yuzar smirked at his hand. "I play Ancient One Ritual!" Yuzar slammed the card onto his panel.

"I don't think so! I use Siegfried's effect! He can negate one Spell or Trap during either player's turn!" Siegfried's sword glowed and Yuzar's Spell Card turned grey.

"Damn, fine." said Yuzar as his Ritual Spell was sent to the graveyard. "Of course a champion always has a back up! I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" A tall green monster made up with various hands appeared.

 **Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"When Normal Summoned, I can add one Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell to my hand from my deck! I'm adding Advanced Ritual Art!"

"Advanced Ritual Art?" Reiji said to himself.

"Yes, only a champion can use this card! I can Ritual Summon any card in my hand as long as I send Normal Monsters from my deck to the graveyard! However I must send monsters whose levels equal the exact level of my Ritual Monster."

"You what?!" said Yuzu from a far. "Any Ritual Monster?!"

"And from the deck as well!" added Mieru. "Rituals normally require a specific Ritual Card."

"I play it and I shall send Summoned Skull from my deck! I Ritual Summon!" A giant white horned zombie shot into a green jar which formed on the field. "I Ritual Summon!" A black beam shot from the jar. "Ancient Knight of Blades!"

 **Ancient Knight of Blades ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000 Dark/Warrior/Ritual/LVL 6**

"The monster from before." thought Reiji.

"Well this Yuzar guy is quite good." said Yuzu. "He immediately had a backup card, ready to go after he lost his first Ritual Card."

"Knight of Blade shuffles up to two monsters in your graveyard and Blades gains 100 attack points X that amount! You choose."

"Very well, Genghis and Kepler return."

"What about Kepler?!" said Ray.

"Pendulum Monsters are sent to the extra deck and not to the graveyard!" Reiji replied.

"Extra deck?" said Ray. "Amazing…."

"Very well, Blades gains 200 attack points!"

 **Blades ATK: 2500**

"Next I play an Equip Spell! I play Ritual Weapon!" Knight gained a golden hand which had a bow and arrow mechanism on it. In the centre was a purple Egyptian eye. "This bumps up a level six or lower Ritual Monsters attack and defence by 1500!"

"No way!" said Yuzu.

 **Blades ATK: 4000 DEF: 3500**

"I attack!" yelled Yuzar. Blades went charging in towards Siegfried.The knight slashed across Siegfried once and then twice and then jumped backed. Siegfried was quickly destroyed and caused quite a large explosion from just a hologram.

 **Reiji LP: 4000 – 2800**

Reiji was shaken but he quickly snapped back to normal. "Siegfried, upon destruction, gives me 1000 lifepoints X the amount of face up Dark Contract Cards I control!"

 **Reiji LP: 2800 – 3800**

"Not a bad recovery." said Yuzar. "I attack with Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands! Manju leapt into Reiji's zone and slammed down hard.

 **Reiji LP: 3800 - 2400**

"I shall end my turn with a set card."

"I'm happy to see someone has the skill to notice my talent, but I think we can both step it up a notch." Reiji replied.

"I like you more and more." said Yuzar. "I will step it up!"

"Yuzar, at least ask him some questions, why are we even wasting our time on this duel?!" Ray replied.

"Look Ray, I understand, you're scared, I am to, but if I'm ever going to be the best duelist in Domino, I not only have to keep being a champion, I need to beat the best to rise up the rankings. And beating this guy will help me get the number one spot fro-"

"Stop dreaming Yuzar, I know you want to get to number one but this is silly!" Ray replied.

"That's why you like me though Ray isn't it?" Yuzar replied back with a joking flirty tone.

"Oh I give up." she answered back.

"If we may." Reiji replied. "I would like to get back to the duel. I understand you're scared but I will explain all after this duel. I hope my dueling will show I'm not an enemy."

 **Turn 3**

 **Reiji LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Reiji yelled. "Due to my Dark Contract, during the standby phase I take 1000 points of damage." Reiji watched as his lifepoints dropped on the monitor.

 **Reiji LP: 2400 - 1400**

"This will show you that I'm onside, the power you gave me." Reiji added.

"My power?"

"I took you to our dimension to gain your Ritual energy, this is why you're important and this is the result, my Ritual Spell, Dark Contract of the Raven!"

"No way!" Yuzar and Ray said at once.

"First when I activate it, I can add a Ritual D/D/D from my deck." Reiji picked up his deck and went through it, picking and showing his Ritual Card. "I choose D/D/D Prime Churchill, next I can send monsters from the field to the graveyard or banish monsters from my graveyard to use as tributes! I banish my level six Loch Ness and I Ritual Summon!" A cauldron formed as his monster flew inside. A blue explosion arose to the ceiling and a monster slowly emerged. It was a slim knight with dark blue amour. He held a giant yellow staff and his helmet had three blue visors which spiralled around.

 **D/D/D Prime Churchill ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/LVL 6**

Yuzar stood and smirked even more. "This is getting amazing!"

"Watch this then, Churchill allows me to bring back a D/D/D from my graveyard upon its Ritual Summon, return Siegfried!" Churchill aimed his yellow staff to the next zone and Siegfried returned via a blue portal.

 **D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Dark/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 8**

"I use my Continuous Trap! Dark Contract with Pain! If I took damage from a Dark Contract this turn, all my monsters increase their attack X the amount of damage I took from them until the end phase!"

 **Churchill ATK: 3400**

 **Siegfried ATK: 3800**

"It's good, but not enough to beat me." replied Yuzar.

"Yeah but one of my monsters isn't going to stick around! I tribute my Churchill and Special Summon the Pendulum Monster, D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace via its effect! " Churchill dissolved as a giant white demon appeared made of bones. It had black tentacles coming down from its sides and had a skull for a face. Ray looked in shock while Yuzar and the watching Lancers only waited to see what it did.

 **D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace ATK: ? DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum LVL 10 – Scale: 1**

"Another creepy monster?!" Ray yelled. "First those disgusting plants and now this?!"

"Disgusting plants?" Yuzu said to herself.

"Next I use Siegfried's effect to negate your Ritual Weapon!" Siegfried lifted up his sword and Yuzar's Equip Spell was negated.

 **Blades ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000**

"You're good but also annoying!" said a frustrated Yuzar.

"I now attack with Destiny King!" Destiny King opened his mouth and acid was launched from within.

"But its got nothing for attack points?!" Yuzar replied.

"Not nothing, a question mark, which means its total is to be determined. This card gains attack equal to double the amount of the battling monsters original attack until the end of the damage step!"

 **Laplace ATK: 4600**

The acid hit Blades and melted it. Yuzar watched as his lifepoints fell.

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 – 1700**

 **Laplace ATK: ?**

"Now end this Siegfried!" Siegfried leapt forward with an attack on Thousand Hands.

"Go my Trap! Ritual Defence! I banish a Ritual Monster from my graveyard and end the battle phase! I then can re add one Ritual Spell from my graveyard; I banish Blades and end the battle!" Siegfried was forced to leap back. "Next I add my trusty Ancient One Ritual back to my hand."

"Well I end my turn there then."

 **Siegfried ATK: 2800**

 **Turn 4**

 **Reiji LP: 1400 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzar LP: 1700 Hand: 2**

"And time for me to win this! Draw!" As Yuzar placed his hand on his deck, he felt a rush run through his body. "Got you." he thought.

"About time." Ray thought who also knew what Yuzar had just got.

"I summon Armageddon Knight to the field!" A male with long black hair and a red scarf around his neck appeared. He wore brown amour and had a sword.

 **Armageddon Knight ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

"When this card is summoned, I can send a Dark monster from my deck to my graveyard. I send Djinn Presider of Rituals, next I use Ancient One Ritual, I can banish monsters from my hand, field or graveyard. I banish Knight and Presider!" A giant rusty old brown large jar appeared on the field. Two auras flew into it, one was Armageddon Knight and the other was Djinn. The auras landed into the pot and a few seconds later a large beam of darkness came from the pot. "Come forth Ancient One Ritual Dragon!" yelled Yuzar as a large, dark blue dragon flew onto the field. It had light blue orbs shinning on its joints and its wings were dark and underneath were blue. It had a long chin and it stood on its back legs. It roared loudly upon its summon.

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL7**

"That's the dragon from before!" said Yuzu. "When we watched on it T.V!"

"Mighty monster." said Reiji, impressed. "But can it beat my monsters?"

"Well if you remember, it has a great effect. When Ritual Summoned, I can destroy all monsters on the field whose level is five or higher!"

"What?!" said Reiji in shock. "I forgot all about that effect!" he thought to himself.

"Go my dragon! Decaying Dust!" Ancient One roared high into the sky as his wings flapped at a fast rate. It created a large breeze and eventually it hit both the monsters Reiji controlled. Both monsters slowly dissolved and became dust.

"No!" said Reiji.

"Next Ancient One Ritual Dragon's other effect! It gains 300 ATK for each monster with an original level of five or higher in my opponent's graveyard and field!"

"Damn that's powerful." said Yuzu.

"Let's count shall we? You have two, that's 600 more points!"

 **Ritual Dragon: 3100**

"Damnit!" thought Reiji. "End this Ancient One! Imperial End!" His dragon flew into the air and charged up a light ball in its mouth. "GO!" The dragon fired the shot at Reiji which hit him with great force. So much so, Reiji was sent flying from the platform even though it was just a basic hologram.

 **Reiji LP: 1400 – 0 Yuzar Wins**

"Reiji?!" said Yuzu who broke cover and ran over to him.

"Yuzu!" said Gongenzaka as he chased. Mieru also followed.

"What amazing power." said Reiji as he slowly got up from the park floor. Ray noticed the running Lancers and so did Yuzar.

"Who… who are they?!" Ray yelled. Yuzu reached Reiji.

"Reiji, are you okay?" she said.

"Fine, but you shouldn't have disobeyed my command." Reiji replied.

"Sorry for caring then!" Yuzu angrily responded. "That power though… it's just like me and Rin, we both seem to be able to make damage more real than normal." Yuzar looked at the new people, confused. Ray gritted her teeth and marched forward.

"You… you look like me?!" Ray said to Yuzu. Yuzu turned to face Ray.

"H.. hi! Yeah I… long story!" Yuzu innocent replied.

"I know who you are! That purple-haired boy said your name is Serena! You want me!" Ray replied. "I won't let you!"

"Oh great." said Yuzu as Ray pointed towards her.

 **City – Ritual**

A cloaked figure walked towards a large blue tower. The figure was rolling a suitcase along.

"So this is the place." said a female voice. The voice was from Masumi who had arrived in Ritual. "What a dump. And why are there two giant blue dragons outside?" Masumi looked up and the letters "KC" appeared on the tower. "Kaiba Corp." said Masumi as she smirked.

 **A/N**

So Romadrox has said you can use his cards for any reason in the previous chapters. I've listed them as his own, so you can tell. As usual thanks to him.

Soooooooooooooooo, who's the Ritual Legacy? :P

 **O.C Cards**

 **Yuzar**

 **Ancient Knight of Blades ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000 Dark/Warrior/Ritual/LVL 6**

When this card is Ritual Summoned, your opponent chooses two monsters in their graveyard and they are shuffled back into their deck. This card gains 100 attack points X that amount.

 **Ritual Defence/Trap**

If attacked, banish one Ritual Monster from your graveyard and end the Battle Phase. Then you can re add one Ritual Spell Card from your graveyard to your hand.

 **Reiji**

 **D/D Loch Ness ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Dark/Fiend/LVL 6**

When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can activate one of the following effects.

Add one face up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand

Send one face up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your graveyard

 **Dark Contract with Pain/Continuous Trap**

If you took damage from a Dark Contract during this turn, increase all D/D monsters ATK you controlX the amount of damage you took until the end phase.


	52. Ray Stands

"Hold up Ray!" said Yuzar as he tried to calm the situation.

"You were hiding those people!" Ray shouted as she continued to point towards Yuzu.

"How about we sort this out like sensible people?!" Gongenzaka replied.

"Why would we when you're the enemy?!" Ray snapped back.

"Look… Ray." said Yuzu with a stutter. "We're not here to cause trouble, we need your help."

"Yeah that's not going to work with me!" Ray said. "I'll show you why you shouldn't have come here. I'll show you why you should leave us alone!" Ray took a deck from her pocket.

"So you want to duel me?" Yuzu said.

"Yuzu, don't." Mieru said.

"Yes." Gongenzaka agreed. "This is pointless, right Reiji?"

"I insist you duel my comrade." Reiji replied while pushing his glasses up. Both Mieru and Gongenzaka's faces lit up with shock.

"Why?!" Gongenzaka added.

"Because I gave you an order to stay and you didn't." Reiji added. "I was going to convince them after the duel but you ruined it. Now Hiragri Yuzu, this is your job to make things right."

"Fine." Yuzu firmly replied. "I'll show to you that we're not the enemy!"

"Please don't do this Ray, let's listen to them! That duel I was a fun and friendl-" Yuzar said before getting interrupted.

"Well it won't be the first time you got something wrong." Ray replied. "Now, I'll flush the evil out of you! Prepare yourself!" Ray quickly got onto the platform of the duel arena while Yuzu did the same. The platforms rose up and both girls looked at each other.

"Let's duel!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll reveal your dark side! Appear Aratama!" A fireball with a small red devil inside appeared.

 **Aratama ATK: 800 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/Spirit/LVL 4**

"A Spirit Monster?" Yuzu said. "Didn't expect that."

"And I didn't expect for my city to be invaded! I use his effect! This allows me to add a Spirit Monster from my deck because it was Normal Summoned!" Ray searched through her deck and revealed it. "I add Shinobird Crane! Next I play the Continuous Spell, Shinobird Power Spot! Spirit Monsters gain 500 attack and defence."

 **Aratama ATK: 1300 DEF: 2300**

"But that's pointless, Spirit Monsters return to the hand at the end of the turn, and you can't attack this turn?" Yuzu said.

"Yes, the attack increase is pointless but Power Spot's other effect isn't! I set one card and end my turn and since it's now the end phase, Aratama returns." Aratama shot back into Ray's hand.

"So this card must be useful to her somehow." thought Yuzu. "But apart from that set card, she's wide open."

 **Turn 2**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Yuzu yelled, her white school jacket swayed with her movement. "I shall set my Pendulum Scale!"

"Pendulum?" Ray replied.

"I set scale three Bachta the Melodious Maestra and scale seven Beethovta the Melodious Maestra ATK -" Yuzu stopped mid-sentence.

"Make your move!" Ray said.

"I would if I could…." Yuzu said to herself.

"What's going on?" asked Mieru. Reiji looked unmoved as he knew.

"For some reason, the system recognises the other summoning methods but Pendulums are different, they require a specific zone." Reiji explained.

"And those outdated duel machines don't have them!" Gongenzaka added.

"Exactly." Back in the duel arena, Yuzu looked and pondered over her hand.

"Damn, my entire strategy has just gone…." she thought. She looked up and saw Ray standing and looking more and more annoyed at the time taken. "Bachta is level six while Beethovta is level seven, even summoning them as monsters is going to be hard." she continued to think. "This will have to do; I summon Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva."The monster was apink haired female in a purple dress who wore pink gloves.

 **Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 4**

"This card cannot attack on the turn it's summoned." Yuzu said. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Not what I expected." Ray replied.

"We're not the em-"

"Yeah, you've said that before." Ray replied. Yuzar stood behind her podium while the Lancers were stood behind Yuzu. The two didn't try and talk as all Yuzar could do is continue to look at Ray.

"Ray…. this isn't you." he said. "You're the shy one, the common sense one!"

"Not when it comes to protecting you. Remember Yuzar? I promised to always protect you!"

 **Flashback – Ritual Dimension – Four Years Ago**

A young Ray and Yuzar walked through central Domino. Ray in her normal pigtails wore a simple purple jacket and a blue skirt while wearing black boots. Yuzar wore a blue t-shirt with blue pants with white sneakers. He had a purple belt around his waist with a deck holder. The two ten year olds were chatting.

"I tell you Ray…. I will make number one!" Yuzar said.

"Yeah, you've have said that for years Yuzar!" Ray replied. "Ever since I moved in next door to you!"

"Yeah but I mean it! I will become a duel champion and take the number one spot. Winning is my nature!" Yuzar replied while holding up his hands in a winning stance

"And I shall be producing you them cards! I'll be a card designer in no time!" Ray replied with a tone of excitement which matched Yuzar's.

"Yeah your card designs are awesome! You'll be making me championship winning cards in no time!"

"Yeah…. as long as you promise to stay out of trouble! Though for you and your ego… that's a tough ask!" Ray replied with a smile.

"And that's why I need you Ray, you're my common sense." Yuzar added.

"Don't worry Yuzar; I'll help you achieve your dream! I'll always be there to protect you!"

"And I'll do the same Ray." Yuzar replied.

 **Flashback End**

Yuzar looked at Ray with a saddened look. "Because of my big ego… Ray has had to step up and protect me. So much so, she's forgotten her dreams and hopes. All she knows is to protect me."

Back at the duel, Ray begun her turn.

 **Turn 3**

 **Ray Hand: 4 LP: 4000**

 **Yuzu Hand: 3 LP: 4000**

Ray drew her card and added it to her hand. "You had a chance to attack but you couldn't take it, I'll make sure you pay for that mistake!"

"Why are you being so vicious?!" Yuzu replied. "You didn't want your friend to duel against Reiji, why are you being like this?!"

"You've known me for less than an hour and yet you seem to know me? I protect my only friend in Yuzar, and I won't let anyone hurt him! I might be a risk-free and worrying person but that helps me keep Yuzar safe!" Ray responded. Yuzar couldn't even look at Ray at the moment. "I summon Shinobird Crane!" A tall black bird with a white dress and white wings appeared. She held a bow and arrow in her hands.

 **Shinobird Crane ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Winged Beast/Spirit/LVL 4**

"Crane is powered up by my Continuous Spell!"

 **Crane ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

"I play the Spell, Spirit Soul! By sending a Spirit Monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can add one level four Spirit Monster from my deck and then I can Normal Summon it! I send Aratama and now appear Shinobird Pigeon!" A bird which stood on its legs appeared wearing an orange shirt. It held a book in one hand while it held a pen with a green feather in the other.

 **Shinobird Pigeon ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Wind/Winged Beast/Spirit/LVL 4**

 **Pigeon ATK: 1500 DEF: 2300**

"Once per turn if a Spirit Monster is summoned while Crane is on the field, I can draw one card!" Ray drew.

"It's coming." said Reiji.

"Yeah, a Ritual Summon." added Mieru.

"I use Pigeon's effect. I can return another Spirit Monster on the field to my hand. Return Crane."

"Hang on, you're returning it before your end phase?" asked Yuzu.

"Yes and here's why. Power Spot, once per turn allows me to add one Ritual Spell or a Spirit Monster from my deck if a Wind Spirit Monster returned to my hand! I add the Ritual Spell, Shinobird's Calling!"

"Here we go." thought Yuzu.

"I play it and I can tribute Spirit monsters from my hand, field or graveyard! I banish Aratama and I send Crane to the graveyard from my hand to Ritual Summon! Appear! Shinobaroness Peacock!" A beautiful female appeared. She was wearing a light blue dress with a peacock tail style cape coming down her dress. She wore a headdress.

 **Shinobaroness Peacock ATK: 2500 DEF: 3000 Wind/Winged Best/Ritual/Spirit/LVL 8**

Peacock lowered onto the field as Yuzu and the rest admired it. Yuzar slowly looked back to the field.

"Quite the monster." said Yuzu.

"You've not seen the best of it! First it powers up thanks to my Spell!"

 **Shinobaroness Peacock ATK: 3000 DEF: 3500**

"Next I can shuffle up to three Spells or Traps from your field and back into your deck!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yuzu's going to lose her two cards!" Gongenzaka yelled with concern. Peacock leapt into the air and a large blast of wind sent the cards away. Yuzu gritted her teeth as she shuffled the cards back into her deck.

"Damnit. Not only is there no Pendulum Zones, I've lost my two Traps!" Yuzu thought.

"And next!" Ray yelled. Yuzu was caught out again.

"There's more?!" she replied.

"Yes, now I can Special Summon one level four or below Spirit Monster from my deck by ignoring its summoning conditions!"

"Very impressive." Reiji thought. "These two could be quite an ally."

"I Special Summon my Yata-Garasu!" A purple bird flew onto the field.

 **Yata-Garasu ATK 200 DEF: 100 Wind/Fiend/Spirit/LVL 2**

"She just keeps flooding the field with monsters, this is crazy." Mieru said. "And Yata-Garasu gains more attack and defence points!"

 **Yata-Garasu ATK: 700 DEF: 600**

"Now the damage begins! First go Shinobaroness!" Peacock floated into the air and numerous peacock feathers were sent flying from her dress and into Yuzu's monster, destroying it.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 – 3300**

"Attack Pigeon!" Pigeon launched a direct punch to Yuzu which despite being a hologram, hurt when it hit directly in her chest.

"Damn." said Yuzu holding it. "It's just like me and Rin, capable of real damage… It must be our powers."

 **Yuzu LP: 3300 - 1800**

"Now go Yata!" Yata slammed into Yuzu.

 **Yuzu LP: 1800 – 1100**

"Are you okay Yuzu?" Mieru yelled.

"Yes… I'm fine; thankfully she'll lose her monsters and be defenceless next turn." Yuzu responded.

"I don't think so! Yes it's the end phase and yes my Peacock and Pigeon return but firstly, Yata was Special Summoned and it only returns to my hand if it was Normal Summoned! Next since Peacock returns, I can Special Summon two Shinobird Tokens in response!"

"No way! Whatever she does, she has an answer to back it up!" Yuzu said. Peacock disappeared and two light blue peacocks appeared in attack mode.

 **Shinobird Token X 2 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Winged Beast/Token/LVL 4**

"That was amazing…" thought Yuzar while he was still avoid looking up at Ray. "I'll have to speak to her later and say sorry but I should be supporting her right now! Come on Ray!" he cheered. Ray looked back with a serious look. The stare she gave deflated Yuzar as she wasn't cheering up.

 **Turn 4**

 **Ray Hand: 4 LP: 4000**

 **Yuzu Hand: 3 LP: 1100**

"Then it's my move dr-"

"Before you do anything, Yata's effect activates! When it dealt damage to you, your next draw phase is skipped!"

"What?!" said Yuzu with annoyance as she was left with not much else in her hand.

"She blocked her draw phase as well? Amazing." Reiji said to himself. Yuzu was slowly lighting up with rage.

"Yuzu! Don't let your anger take over!" Gongenzaka shouted.

"I…. I…. ahhhh!" Yuzu yelled as she slammed her hands onto the duel arena. "First Yuya disappears… next my dad is gone, now I'm stuck here in a war I didn't want to fight in….." Yuzu slowly clenched her hands and pink, auraed eyes took over her normal blue. "I will put an end to this!" The rest of the Lancers and Ray along with Yuzar could notice the difference in Yuzu.

"No… it can't be." Gongenzaka said. "Is Yuzu… is Yuzu using her powers again?"

"Powers?" Ray repeated to herself.

"The powers is being used by her anger again." Reiji thought. "It created a whole new set of cards for her last time, but how will she react now?"

"I play Double Fairy!" Yuzu said. "I banish a Fairy Monster from my hand and then draw two cards!" Yuzu sent her Bachta to the banished zone and then drew two cards, much to the annoyance of Ray. Yuzu smirked with a real devilish smile.

"Yuzu! Don't do this!" Gongenzaka replied.

"Do you know how much pain I've suffered?" Yuzu said to Ray.

"No…. why?" Ray slowly responded with some surprise at the tone and appearance of Yuzu.

"Academia… the people who you think we are….. they turned my dad into card…. they carded the XYZ dimension and made me lose my best friend in Yuya, that's not something I would be doing!" Yuzu said in a cold, fierce voice.

"But…."

"But nothing, I play Back-up Melody! I Special Summon two Melodious tokens to my field in defence mode!" Two small fairies appeared.

"You have tokens as well?!" Ray replied.

 **Melodious Tokens ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy/LVL 1**

"Now I Tribute them to Tribute Summon!" Both tokens disappeared as Ray and the others were all surprised. "Heavenly warrior of incredible abilities, come to my aid and fight by my side, I summon my monster! Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior!" A pink long haired female appeared with red, old style amour on with a red cape.

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 4**

"So you used another summoning method after all." replied Ray. Yuzu ignored her.

"Go Queen Knight, attackYata-Garasu!"Queen Knight pulled out a sword and slashed the bird in half with a simple hit. Ray felt the pressure from the hit.

 **Ray LP: 4000 - 2200**

"Ray!" yelled Yuzar in concern.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"Now for her effect! When she destroys a monster, that monsters attack is taken from your lifepoints as damage and because it was powered up by your Spell, you take the increased amount!" Queen Knight launched forward and slashed Ray across the chest before quickly returning to Yuzu's field.

 **Ray LP: 2200 – 1500**

"I end my turn." said Yuzu. Yuzu let out a large breath as she closed her eyes. As she reopened them she felt a massive pain in her head, she held it as it hurt badly. "Ow…." she said as her eyes showed she had returned to normal. "What happened?"

"Don't act dumb!" Ray replied. "You showed your true colours!"

"True colours?" Yuzu questioned and she looked at Gongenzaka and Mieru below. "Oh no… did I….. did I do that again….?!" Gongenzaka nodded back. Yuzu looked at Ray. "Ray I'm- so-"

"Shut it and end your turn!"

"I end my turn." Yuzu said with reluctance.

 **Turn 5**

 **Ray Hand: 4 LP: 1500**

 **Yuzu Hand: 1 LP: 1100**

"I draw!" Ray said. "Perfect." she thought. "I use my Trap! Urgent Ritual Art!"

"Oh yes! Go Ray!" Yuzar cheered.

"Urgent Ritual Art?" Mieru questioned.

"If I control no Ritual Monsters, I can banish a Ritual Spell from my hand or graveyard and this Trap gains that cards effect! I banish Shinobird Calling from my graveyard and now I will Ritual Summon again by tributing my tokens. Reappear Shinobaroness Peacock!" Peacock reappeared on the field in all its glory.

 **Shinobaroness Peacock ATK: 2500 DEF: 3000 Wind/Winged Best/Ritual/Spirit/LVL 8**

 **Peacock ATK: 3000 DEF: 3500**

"I use her effect and Special Summon Shinobird Crane from my deck!"

 **Shinobird Crane ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Winged Beast/Spirit/LVL 4**

 **Crane ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

"I Normal Summon my second Crane from my hand!"

 **Shinobird Crane ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Winged Beast/Spirit/LVL 4**

 **Crane ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

"Yuzu's doomed." said Mieru.

"Not yet." Reiji replied. "Let's see if she can regain he way in this duel."

"Now I use my first Crane's effect. I draw one card when another Spirit Monster is Special Summoned to my field! This is your end!" Ray added as she drew. "Attack Peacock!" Peacock unleashed an arsenal of sharp peacock feathers towards Queen Knight.

"I wasn't thinking straight before but now I am! I send my Beethovta the Melodious Maestra from my hand to the graveyard! If I control a level four or higher Fairy Monster, I can negate the attack!" A shield formed around Queen Knight and the attack was negated, much to Ray's annoyance.

"Yes Yuzu!" cheered Gongenzaka.

"No way…." said Yuzar. "She was able to do all that despite being locked out of drawing last time around." He smirked. "Looks like more powerful people to beat."

"Damnit…" said Ray. "My Second Crane and Peacock return to my hand. Since my other Crane was Special Summoned, it remains and due to Shinobird Power Spot, I add Shinobaron Peacock. I end my turn. My tokens return!"

 **Shinobird Token X 2 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Winged Beast/Token/LVL 4**

"So Yuzu held on for one more turn, but the damage seems to have already been done." said Mieru.

"Getting these two as allies will be even harder now." added Gongenzaka. Yuzu watched as the two spoke and looked ashamed.

"I didn't mean to harm anyone." said Yuzu. "I'm sorry."

"It won't work, I know who you are!" Ray said.

"Well I hope this begins the apology." Yuzu slowly moved her hand over to the deck zone.

"What is she doing?!" said Mieru.

"She's going to surrender?!" Gongenzaka replied in shock. Reiji gritted his teeth.

"Hiiragi Yuzu, stop!" Reiji yelled. Yuzu snapped out of it and looked at Reiji.

"I caused this and now I-"

"Surrendering isn't an option! Carry on this duel as you would! I made the mistake of believing Yusho was the enemy and got over it, not by quitting but by carrying on!"

"Reiji…." said Yuzu as she looked at him.

"You were going to surrender on me? Well I'm glad to stop this pointless duel if you wish." Ray said.

"No." Yuzu said firmly. "I'll prove to you that we're friendly, I just need one card."

"I discard one Shinobird Crow from my hand as I've hit the six hand limit."

 **Turn 6**

 **Ray Hand: 6 LP: 1500**

 **Yuzu Hand: 0 LP: 1100**

"I draw!" Yuzu drew the card and smiled at it. "I play a Field Spell, Melodious Light Show!" Yuzu played the Field Spell onto the duel arena panel. The field darkened and Ray as well as Yuzar looked around with confusion.

"What is this?" Yuzar said.

"My little show!" Soon the field and the surrounding area was completely blacked out expect the duel arena.

"What's going on?!" Ray shouted.

"Let's begin shall we!" Yuzu said as he raised her hand into the air with her index finger pointing upwards.

"Begin what?!"

"First of all I need to target my Queen Knight!" A spotlight appeared and showed Queen Knight on the field within the darkened field.

"Her monster lit up?" Yuzar said.

"Yes and this is why! Once per turn I target a Fairy Monster on my side of the field and then you choose a monster on your field."

I choose my Crane!" A second spotlight appeared and shined onto the Shinobird. "Now… what?" said a confused Ray.

"Next, for every monster zone which is empty, we have to Special Summon the monsters in our deck order to the field! So in other words, summon the next two monsters from the top of your deck while I need four! Their attacks and defence are reduced to zero and they can't be used as summoning material and effects are also negated. They're banished d once this cards effect is done."

"I will." Ray replied. Both girls went through the cards at the top of their decks and each one played cards onto the field. "I summon my third Crane and Nikitama." Nikitama was a green bug appeared in a green like flame.

 **Nikitama ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy/Spirit/LVL 4**

 **Shinobird Crane ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Wind/Winged Beast/Spirit/LVL 4**

"Now I bring to the field my Mozarta, DuPre, Canon and Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior!"

 **Canon the Melodious Diva ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

 **Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 **DuPre the Melodious Cellist ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/ LVL 4 - Scale 1**

"All their zones are filled up." Mieru said. "I wonder what she's planning."

"I wish we could see them." Gongenzaka said as only Crane and Pendulum Warrior were lit up.

"Now comes the fun part! Our monsters which were targeted now play an important part! We both must banish our targeted monsters and let the background monsters take the stage." Pendulum Warrior and Shinobird Crane were both banished from the field.

"What on earth is all this?!"

"Our remaining monsters levels are added up, and then the player with the highest number can bring back their monster which was banished and that monster gains that many attack points X 100 until the end phase!"

"So math is your only move?!" Ray replied.

"Well if you look at it like that, or you can enjoy the randomness of the order of monsters our fields and decks produced. Now I will begin by adding up mine!" One by one each of the monsters on Yuzu's field appeared in the spotlight, each showing with their level above their heads.

"I get it!" said Yuzar, who was caught up in the excitement.

"My monsters all add up to twenty!" Yuzu replied. "Now let's see what you produced." Each of Ray's monsters appeared in a spotlight as well.

"Ray also has four monsters. All of which are level four." Yuzar said.

"That means she has only sixteen!" Gongenzaka replied.

"Yuzu wins it!" Mieru cheered.

"Yes and now our monsters will depart and the centre of the show will take the final bow!" All the monsters were wiped from the field and Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior appeared in the centre with a bright spotlight on her.

"Damn this…." said Ray.

"Now Pendulum Warrior gains 2000 points!"

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 4500**

"Amazing…." thought Yuzar. "Ray would've loved this years ago but she's not moved an inch in terms of a smile this entire duel."

"Pendulum Warrior, end this! Majestic slash!" Queen Knight looked at Ray and charged forward. The spotlight powered up her sword and she slammed it down onto Ray's duel arena panel. The sheer power of the attack sent Ray flying off the arena, much to the shock of everyone.

 **Ray LP: 1500 – Yuzu Wins**

"Ray?!" Yuzar yelled as he ran towards Ray who was on the grassy field of the park.

"I'm fine." Ray said as she stood up and brushed herself down. Yuzu was quickly on the ground and ran over to her.

"I'm… I'm so sorry!" Yuzu said while running.

"Back away!" Ray said. "You're all monsters!" Ray turned around and ran off from the field. Yuzar looked back to her and to the Lancers, he was indecisive.

"I…I'm sorry." said Yuzar as he apologized to the Lancers. "Ray!" he said while chasing after her. The Lancers could only watch as Ray and Yuzar ran off.

"Damnit!" said Yuzu who saw a lamppost and punched her fist on it. Her bracelet rattled with vibrations.

"Yuzu… don't beat yourself up." said Mieru.

"Yeah, I the man Gongenzaka thought you did well."  
"It's not about that though, is it Reiji?" Yuzu looked at him and he pushed up his glasses.

"No. You let your anger activate these unknown powers that you control and you've ruined our first greeting with them."

"Reiji!" Mieru said. "How could yo-"

"No Mieru, he's right. It's my fault." Yuzu explained. "And I'll be the one to fix it." Yuzu begun to run off but Reiji blocked her way. "Move Reij-"

"This is why you messed up, your anger. Until you learn to control it, we can't get them back on side, no matter how much Entertainment Dueling you do. Mieru, Gongenzaka, go scout them out and see if they live nearby." Reiji said.

"But Yu-" Mieru tried to reply.

"Just do it Mieru." Yuzu said. Both Gongenzaka and Mieru looked at each other and walked off. Reiji begun to walk the opposite way. "Where are you going?" Yuzu asked.

"I need to scout the area for myself. Don't get into any trouble." he said. Yuzu looked saddened as she was now left alone. She looked into the sky. "Yuya… Rin… I hope you're having no trouble where you are."

 **Synchro**

Rin, Shingo, Dennis and Tsukikage were all in alleyway with their duel disks out and being surrounded by police officers in green uniforms.

"How did we get into this mess?!" Rin yelled aloud.

 **A/N** Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows as well as the continuous ideas from Romadrox. I have now put the full created cards in my user homepage as reference if you wish.

We're going to Synchro next, and while we will see Rin and how she and her team got into trouble, Yugo and Yuya will be… riding.

Fantasymaker76 - I'm sorry to say but Asuka won't be in this dimension. It would be betraying her GX canon-self. This is a DM area. 

_The Knight cards belong to_ _Romadrox8975_ _and you can use them if you wish with his permission._

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Yuzu**

 **Back-up Melody/Quick-Play Spell**

Special Summon 2 "Melodious Tokens" (Fairy-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot attack or be used for material other than a Tribute Summon. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card, except for LIGHT monsters

 **Melodious Light Show/Field Spell**

You can only active this Field Spell if you control a face-up Fairy Monster and your opponent controls a monster.

Once per turn you target one Fairy-Monster while your opponent targets a monster of their own choice. Then for each empty Monster Zone you have, Excavate monsters from your deck until you have the same amount. Special Summon them to the field. ATK and DEF are zero and cannot be changed, effects are negated and they cannot be used to summon another monster. They're banished at the End Phase.

Each Player banishes their original targeted Monster and adds up the remaining monsters LVL's on each side of the field. Whoever has the highest amount Special Summons their targeted Monster back to the field while all other Monsters on the field are banished. The targeted monster gains ATK equal to the combined LVLs of the monsters you controlled X 100 until the end phase.

 **Ray**

 **Spirit Soul/Spell**

Send a Spirit Monster from your hand to the graveyard then add one level four or below Spirit Monster from your deck to your hand, you than must Normal Summon it."


	53. Catching Up

"We crossed dimensions?!" said a shocked Yuya to Yugo. Both boys were on a grassy bank and seemed to be in a park.

"I guess so. That Fusion user… he used that glowly card thing." Yugo replied while looking around.

"Well I need to get back!" Yuya said. "There must be some way to do it?! How did you cross dimensions?"

"I think it was Clear Wing."

"Clear Wing? Your dragon?" Yuya replied. Yugo took the card from his duel disk and looked at it.

"Yes, when Rin disappeared, I could feel it was working with me. My dragon glowed at one time and then I found myself in that XYZ Dimension place and then I came here." Yugo responded.

"You were in the XYZ Dimension?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a nice place. Battered buildings and scared people, it was a ghost town. Anyway… I can't control Clear Wing's transporting. It goes where it wants to go, sorry Yuya." said a sad Yugo.

"So I'm stuck here?" Yuya said as he walked forwards and looked at the city. High in the sky was the main city while connected just below was the grassy parks. Below the parks were horrible, dirty streets filled with damaged buildings but Yuya didn't look down at them.

"I… I guess so…." Yugo replied with understanding to Yuya's situation.

"My world was being invaded by Academia… I have no idea what has happened there!" Yuya replied.

"I… I'm sorry Yuya. I'm sure your parents are okay…"

"No… my dad left three years ago." Yuya said. "He disappeared; I don't know where he is…." Yuya sadly said. "But you get used to it."

"Do you have any clue?" Yugo said.

"My father is blamed by Reiji Akaba, the President of Leo Cooperation, for taking the credit of Real Solid Vision from his father." Yuya looked saddened once more. "Even if my father didn't invent it, I'm sure he would never go out and steal the credit! Reiji claimed his father disappeared three years ago, just before my father disappeared it seems. "

"Real Solid Vision? That software which gives monsters mass?" Yugo replied. "That came from your dimension? That came to this world three years ago as well."

"Weird… everything seems to be about three years ago." Yuya said as he looked back to Yugo. "But wait…. regardless of who invented the software, one of them must have come here to bring the system!"

"Maybe…." Yugo said. "Hang on… Leo Akaba? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Well back in our dimension he was a big name who ran the company. I knew him and my dad got along, maybe you heard it back home?"

"No I swear I heard it elsewhere…" Yugo put his hand on his chin and began to think.

 **Flashback – XYZ Dimension**

"RIN! RIN!" yelled Yugo as he walked through the destroyed streets of Heartland. Yugo looked around with confusion. "Where am I anyway? First that weird dimension with blue cards and now here…."

Yugo continued to walk along and to his left, he could hear shouting and screaming from inside a damaged building. Yugo heard the screams and quickly rode over to the side of the road where the building was and he looked inside.

Within the building, Yugo could see Shun Kurosaki holding an Obelisk Blue male student to the wall.

"TELL ME!" Shun yelled as he pushed the student

"I... I know nothing!" he replied.

"WHO'S YOUR BOSS?!"

"Leo Akaba!" he desperately yelled. Shun gripped the boy harder and slammed him against the wall with full force.

"I know that! I learned who your boss was right at the start of this war three months ago! Your fellow comrades made sure everyone heard about him! No, I want to know who is your boss here and where do I find him!" Shun replied.

"You mean our commander…. why… you already know our head?" the student said with a boastful tone.

"I'll use him to get closer to the head… bit by bit… I'll take down the people closest to Akaba and that'll lead me right to him!" Shun angrily said.

"I'll never tell! Academia will never betray the common cause!"

"Then you're no use to me!" said Shun as he let the student drop to the floor. Shun now held out his duel disk. The student smirked as he fell down.

"You're only helping to power up the end goal… " Shun didn't respond as the bright light which was lit off once it carded someone, blinded Yugo's sight. After it had cleared, Shun was now gone and Yugo was now alone as he looked around confused.

 **Flashback End**

"I didn't know what this Academia was or that people got carded before Rin explained it all. I guess what I saw was a-"

"You saw a member of the Resistance." Yuya interrupted. "They're fighting Academia in XYZ. The XYZ Dimension was invaded first. Academia must have finished in XYZ and moved to my dimension." Yuya said.

"I CANT LET THEM COME HER-"Yugo stopped mid-sentence as he realized he wasn't helping Yuya with his world currently at risk. "I'm sorry, Yuya…. I don't normally think before talking. Rin said I need to start doing that more."

"No it's fine." Yuya replied. "All our worlds are at risk, I just need to find my way home. Yuya looked towards the Synchro city.

"So this is your world, it looks nice." Yuya said.

"It might look nice but the core is-"

" _COMMONS!"_

Yugo and Yuya heard a woman scream from behind and both turned to see a female in a bright, posh blue dress with men in suits behind her.

"Commons in the Tops area!" one man yelled.

"Get Security!"

"Oh no!" Yugo said. "I got caught up in our conversation! I knew we were in Tops territory!"

"Tops? Commons?!" Yuya said. Yugo ran towards his bike which was parked a few inches away and Yugo took the white helmet from the seat and put it on. Yugo got on his D-Wheel.

"Get on Yuya!"

"Bu- what…"

"Just do it!" Yugo yelled. Yuya ran towards the D-Wheel and the backseat moved. Rin's pink helmet appeared beneath.

"But it's-"

"Screw the colour and put it on!" Yuya placed the helmet on and the visor came down on both Yugo's and Yuya's helmet. Yuya got onto the D-Wheel with caution. "So what's hap-" Before Yuya could continue, Yugo rammed his foot onto the pedal and sped off with Yuya caught in shock.

"They're getting away!" said a Tops.

"Security will get them!" said the female.

 **Road**

Yugo and Yuya were riding at a fast pace through a tunnel with the bright lights within shining on their helmets. Yugo had a fierce determination to get out of the area ASAP while Yuya was still shocked and surprised at what was happening.

"Yugo?!" Yuya said. "Please answer me."

"Yeah sorry Yuya." Yugo replied. "I was just getting us out of there as quickly as possible. At least on the road we have a chance."

"A chance of what exactly?"

"Outrunning Security!"

"What is Security?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"City is divided into two parts, Tops and Commons. Rich and Poor. The strong and the weak."

"Divided?"

"Yes. City is built on the foundations of competition. The losers fall while the winners rise. The tops are one percent of the population while they control ninety-nine percent of the wealth while Commons are ninety-nine percent of the population and control one percent of the wealth. In other words, if you're a Tops, you are fifthly rich while if you're a Common, well you get the picture. "

"That's insane." said Yuya. "But wait Rin said stuff about being a Common."

"Yes, me and Rin are Commons and we know for well what Security do to our fellow Commons. They're the enforcers for Tops. They prevent all Commons from entering Tops territory while making our lives miserable as well."

"But surely the police work for everyone?!"

"Not here. They're paid handsomely by the Tops to prevent Commons from entering. They see us as thrash and it's always been that way, it's engrained into the society." Yugo replied.

"But surely the people in charg-"

"The high council encourage it. City is a loop. The council comes from the Tops and does nothing and the cycle continues, the current lot are no different." The boys came out of the tunnel and the bright, sunny lights of the city were evident. Tall buildings and glamorous statues were about with posh cars riding the same road.

"And you've been raised here?" Yuya said.

"By the orphanage were I met Rin, yes. It should be down below right now." Yuya looked below and was shocked as he saw the terrible, dirty streets of the Commons.

"No way… that's your home?"

"Yes, for now." Yugo replied. "Commons have little to no money and have to work in underground labour facilities to get paid. That is the only way we can pay for decent food. And that is very rare even when a Common has money, as when we even get close to paying for food; the Tops raise the price just for the fun of it. I'm thankful that the orphanage did enough to let us and the other kids get by."

"Raising the price? Labour?! What about medical care or anything?!" Yuya replied.

"Nope, nothing. We're left to fend for ourselves and most of the time we need to rely on the scraps the Tops throw away such as food or used medical supplies." Yugo replied. Yuya's face painted a horrible picture of sadness.

"Yugo… I'm so sorry for this." Yuya considerably said.

"Yeah well… you get used to it after a while." Yugo said. "But me and Rin… we vowed to become Tops and change things for the better!"

"How do you do that?" Yuya asked.

"The Friendship Cup is one of the only ways to become a Top."

"Friendship Cup?" Yuya replied.

"It's a tournament set up by the High Council and ran by Security to weed out the unearthed gems of Commons. It gives people a chance to win a right to become a Tops member, by winning the tournament." Yugo stated.

"So the winner proves themselves?"

"That's the idea. It was set up after many years of rioting within Commons. It calmed the situation for time-being but no-one has ever won it." said Yugo.

"How do you mean?" Yuya said.

"Because the winner has to beat the current champion to win the right of becoming a Top. Tops fund good money into the training of the champion to prevent a Common from arising."

"And this Security do nothing?!"

"No they don't. Security is in Tops pocket and they hate us as much anyway." Yugo said.

"Who is the champion?" Yuya asked.

"A powerful dueliest with horrible, evil powers."

"Horrible powers?" Yuya replied.

"Yeah, that's her!" Yugo pointed towards a large billboard and there on it was a red haired female in a red and black riding suit. It read "Aki Izayoi"

"Aki Izayoi?" Yuya repeated.

"Yeah, she belongs to the Arcadia Move-" " _PULL OVER!"_

Yugo was interrupted by the sound of a male voice on loud speaker. The sound of a police siren could be heard. Yuya looked back.

"Damnit!" said Yugo. "A Duel Chaser!"

"Part of Security?!"

"Yes! They take down people in Turbo Duels!" Yugo said. "We have to outrun him!" Yugo turned up the speed and drove even faster, swirling in-between the traffic.

"D-Wheel User, pull aside, this is Sector Security, this is your first and final warning."The Duel Chaser sped up and caught up with the D-Wheel. Yuya was able to see his face.

The male had black hair with a white helmet. To the side of his head was a clear scar. Yuya looked at him and back to Yugo.

"What'll happen if they catch us?"

"We'll go to the Facility and there… no one makes it out alive!" Yugo looked back at Yuya quickly. "Don't worry Yuya, once we make it down to down to the Commons, we'll lose him! I've never let Security catch me!" Yugo sped up once more and the Duel Chaser begun to speak into his helmet's microphone.

"This is Officer Ushio, requesting permission to duel."

 **Security Headquarters**

Inside a large room were many people at one table. The table had a huge green, virtual screen in the middle were the Security staff watched the city. They wore brown waistcoats with a red tie. They had a mask over their eyes which fed them more details. One woman picked up the call from Ushio. She looked up.

"The escaping D-Wheel has been found by Office Ushio on highway eight, he requests permission to duel sir." said the female.

High in the air was an office which overlooked the room. There sitting inside was a male in a purple outfit. Beside him was a chess board.

"Permission given." said the male who smirked.

 **Road**

Ushio heard the order from his radio and he smirked.

"Right away, activating Speed World Neo!"

" _Duel mode, on. Autopilot, stand by!"_ read his D-Wheel. A green duel disk bladed appeared and a purple field shot out and went through Yugo's D-Wheel. Yugo gritted his teeth as his duel disks double blade appeared. Yuya was surprised.

"What is this?!" Yuya said.

"He's forcing us into a Turbo Duel! I thought I could outrun them like normal! I guess these Security goons have made Speed World Neo standard issue!" Yuya looked back to the chasing D-Wheel.

"This is nuts…." he thought as the D-Wheel slowly but surely caught up. "Suppose it could be worse…. I could've ended up in the XYZ Dimension!"

 **XYZ Dimension**

A black portal formed and it spat out Yuto along with Mina, the Doctors daughter who wore a yellow coat with black boots. Both landed onto the soil of the ruined floor and Yuto slowly got up.

"No way…" Yuto said. "I'm… I'm home?!"

"Home…." said Mina who quickly got up and looked around. "XYZ?!"

"That portal sent us here…. of all places." Yuto said.

"So this is XYZ…. how horrible." Mina said with "sadness". Mina's voice was perfect to disguise her delight at the destruction. Despite Mina not caring at all about Academia's war or plans, the destruction still gave her some happiness.

" _The portal energy came from here!"_ said a male voice. Yuto recognised it.

"Shun?!" As Yuto said this, Shun ran around a corner and saw Yuto. His face painted a picture of shock and delight.

"Yu… Yuto?!" Shun stuttered.

"Glad to see yo-" As Yuto spoke, Shun ran forward and launched a punch into Yuto's gut. His face rocked back as Mina watched in surprise. Yuto was floored in an instant.

"FAKE! SHOW YOURSELF NOW! AND YOU TOO GIRL!" Shun yelled to Mina.

"I'm not a fake you idiot!" Yuto replied while being winded on the ground.

"You think I don't know what the Fusion portal signal is?! You came from Fusion!" Shun held up his fist above Mina, ready to strike.

" _SHUN DON'T!"_ yelled a familiar female voice. Ruri ran around the corner minus her bracelet and Shun looked back.

"They're the enemy!" Shun replied. Yuto looked up and Mina to her delight saw the girl.

"No way….! That's one of the angels!" Mina thought. "The one who we got the bracelet from!"

"Yuto….?" Ruri said as she looked at him. Yuto's face lit up in a small but bright red colour.

"Ruri…. hi." he said innocently.

"They're Academi-" Shun tried to walk towards Yuto but Ruri grabbed his coat and stopped him.

"That's Yuto alright, he escaped you idiot!" Ruri said. Ruri then ran up to Yuto and caught him a giant hug. The pair embraced each other before letting go. "I knew you would escape!"

"Yeah, I knew I would to. I was able to do it thanks to Mina." Yuto looked at the girl.

"Mina?" Ruri said. "You two aren't….."

"What?! NO!" Yuto said with a brightened face. "She was able to get me out of the cell I was in, she's ex-Academ-"

"I knew it!" Shun said. "She's Academia!"

"No please!" Mina begged. "I'm anything but! Yes I worked for Academia but only as a duel disk inspector! Look I'm sorry…. I was never proud of my colours but my father worked for Academia so I had no other choice." Mina said. "I was able to disconnect my duel disk from the Academia main frame; they don't know where I am nor can they spy in on me."

"Your father forced you into working for Academia?" Ruri asked.

"Yes. Three years ago Academia begun and I was forced to come along as I only have my father now. I was given a role as a duel disk inspector as he didn't want me on the frontlines." Mina explained with "sadness".

"But would you have entered the war?!" Shun said. "I know a snake when I see one!"

"Please!" Mina begged as looked towards Ruri and Yuto, knowing she could tug on their heart strings. "I would never have done anything! I hate carding people!"

"So you have carded people?!" Shun yelled.

"Yes… but only Academia guards and they'll be saved once Leo Akaba is stopped. Please! I want to help!" Mina said aloud once more.

"Let's give her a chance." Ruri said. "Yuto can vouch for her."

"Without her Shun, I wouldn't be here. Please trust me." Yuto said. Shun gritted his teeth before closing his eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Mina said before Shun's eyes pierced hers, Mina quickly went quiet.

"Ruri…." Yuto said as he looked at her hand.

"Yeah Yuto?" she replied.

"Where's your bracelet?"

"I… I lost it." Ruri explained.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Ruri, Yuto and Shun had all finished telling their recent paths to each other. Shun had returned to XYZ and found Ruri straight away while Ruri herself was treating people in one of the Resistance basis after losing to Serena.

"So Academia have it…" Yuto said to himself. "Ruri… I should've been here."

"No Yuto… you weren't to blame. I'm just happy to see you back." Ruri smiled afterwards.

"But that doesn't explain everything." Shun said. "When you and that other boy dueled each other, you were like different people." Mina's eyes lit up with interest.

"I don't…. I don't remember that." Yuto said. Ruri looked at Shun.

"He's had a long day, let's ask questions later." Ruri said. Mina who was massively interested in the power of the bracelets and the dragons knew she had to act fast. This was her one chance to get closer to her independent goal.

"We shouldn't hang around." said Mina. This caught everyone by shock.

"Why….?" said a suspicious Shun.

"I don't know why Academia wants the bracelets or Yuto but staying here is the obvious answer. Academia will be able to find him here within these ruins." Mina explained.

"She's right." said Yuto. "Academia will find me here."

"But you just got here?!" Ruri said.

"We have to go." Mina said.

"How about you go and you leave us here, outsider." Shun replied.

"SHUN!" Ruri said in shock at his remarks. "Mina, he's an idiot."

"It's fine, I completely understand." Mina replied.

"Shun, I should go. I don't wish to put you at danger." Yuto said. "Mina, where do you think we should go?"

"Synchro." Mina said. "Synchro hasn't been touched by Academia yet."

"But I heard Academia has spies in all dimensions?" Ruri replied.

"Yes but it's our best bet." said Mina. "Or Ritual…."

"Synchro is fine." said Yuto. "Faker set up the portal to travel to all dimensions didn't he?"

"Yes, he reverse engineered an Academia duel disk while you were away. Before it was only a portal within a base and now the Resistance has it in our duel disks. Anyway… I'll come along too."

"WHAT?!" yelled Shun, much to his surprise was Ruri's' decision.

"Oh my god… this is Christmas!" thought Mina as her eyes narrowed at Ruri. "Not only do I get a dragon… I get an angel… minus the bracelet. She still might have some inner power for me to test." Mina smirked to herself.

"Ruri, I can't allow that!" Yuto and Shun said at once, weirding each other out at the same time.

"I'm going and that's final." said Ruri as she held her arms in a huff.

"Fine. You always were a stubborn little girl." said Shun. "I'll come too."

"No." said Yuto. "I need you to stay here. The Resistance is eighty percent down, we need to beat the remains here of Academia. They won't stop until everyone here is carded. Commander Ryo isn't going to let anyone get away." Shun gritted his teeth.

"Ugh…. damn you Yuto but fine. You've got Ruri by yourself." he said. "But make sure to check up on me every day. Faker installed cross-dimension communication for the duel disk as well. Talking about duel disks… we should get yours upgraded." he said. Mina looked nervous as she wanted to get out.

"Sure." said Yuto as he handed it to Shun.

"I'll run this through with Faker. Give me ten minutes." Shun said as he walked off.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Mina, Ruri and Yuto all sat on the floor waiting. Shun reappeared and threw the duel disk into Yuto's arms. All three then stood up.

"It's fully upgraded." said Shun. "Also there was nothing inside which would allow Academia to spy on you."

"Good to know." said Yuto.

"Since you were a duel disk inspector." said Shun. "I would've thought you would have suggested looking at Yuto's duel disk." Shun getting more suspicious. Mina's face remained cool and calm.

"I'm sorry… I should've. You can take my duel disk as well to be sure." Mina replied. "I made sure Yuto's duel disk was left un touched…" Mina lied, she was never a duel disk inspector and instead an inventor for new technology for Academia. Mina was able to get Yuto's duel disk from a secure vault within Academia just before meeting Yuto. Her own inventions allowed her to sneak around the school at will.

"No Mina, Shun is just being Shun, ignore him." Ruri said. Ruri turned and hit her duel disk, a white portal opened. Ruri then turned around and hugged Shun.

"Stay safe." Shun said.

"You try and behave." Ruri said. Yuto and Shun nodded to each other. Mina looked back and walked through the portal first while Yuto and a waving Ruri departed shortly after. Shun watched as the portal closed in on itself.

"That tracking device I asked Faker to put into Yuto's duel disk should hopefully prove that girl is a spy." said Shun as he walked off.

 _Mina belongs to Romadrox_


	54. Speeding Return Home

Yugo looked behind and Officer Ushio was right behind them.

"Damn, I'm going to have to duel my way out of this Yuya!" said Yugo as Yuya clung onto his D-Wheel.

"This is your last chance Common scum! Pull over!" Ushio said.

"Never!" Yugo yelled.

"Good choice, now I can throw away another into the facility!"

 **Security HQ**

"Prepare the route!" said a female worker.

"Plotting course from highway eight to point D-B!" said another as they all typed on their computers to prepare the system and route. Meanwhile high in his office, the director of Security, Jean-Michel Roget, was watching on his holoscreen with his hands clenched together while sitting.

 **Highway**

Below in the Commons, people were walking around during the now darkened day and suddenly massive metal poles shot up from the ground and an alarm was set off. Commons looked up into the sky and saw many poles were shooting up around the Commons area and they were forming an extended highway.

"A DUEL!" one yelled.

"Awesome!" said another.

" _A duel is beginning. A duel is beginning. All cars along the route are requested to withdraw at once."_

Cars along with highway drove off the highway and down another lane, leaving the road entirely free for the duel.

"Hold on Yuya! This might get bumpy!"

"Yes, I've seen these D-Wheels before, just go easy!" he yelled in shock as the whole event unfolded. Ushio shot forward and the two were now neck and neck.

"I can't wait to put you away! My promotion counts on it!" he said.

"You'll need to beat me first!" said Yugo. The two turned around the corner, eyes focused right on the road ahead.

"Riding Duel….. Acceleration!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Ushio LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll go first, Commons are always in our shadow!" said Ushio. "I'll end this quickly and get back to celebrate my vic-"

"Just go!" yelled Yugo.

"You're a rude boy, how dare you speak to your superior like that! I summon Stygian Street Patrol!" A demon with horns in a black riding outfit appeared while riding a golden and sliver bike.

 **Stygian Street Patrol ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Fiend/LVL 4/Tuner**

"A Tuner?" said Yuya. "This _is_ the Synchro Dimension!"

"I have no idea what you're on about boy but you'll be banged up in no time! I set two cards!" Ushio said as the cards appeared on the track before disappearing. Yugo looked at Ushio with gritted teeth.

"These Duel Chasers have banged up many of my friends, I must get their revenge!" Yugo declared.

"Revenge?! Yugo-"

"I mean by beating him Yuya, nothing else, don't worry." Yugo replied as he tried to calm the more cautious Yuya. "I've never dueled a Duel Chaser before but it won't be very hard." he said with a boastful tone.

"You really are a cocky one aren't you?." Ushio said. "The Top's are always making moves forward while for you scumbags, the only way is down! Know your place!"

"You can't talk to us like that!" Yuya said.

"Talking back to an officer? Well that's just doubled your punishment!" Ushio gloated.

"Don't reason with them Yuya, it's hopeless." Yugo said as he placed his hand onto his wrist dealer.

 **Turn 2**

 **Ushio LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Yugo placed the card into his wrist dealer which held his card hand. "I summon Speedroid Horse Stilts!" A beige horse with green hair going down its neck appeared. It had blue stilts for front legs.

 **Speedroid Horse Stilts ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100 Wind/Machine/LVL 4**

"Horse's effect! I can bring out a Speedroid monster from my hand upon its Normal Summon. I Special Summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" A golden dice appeared on the field with different markings on each side.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Speedroid? Nothing on our database about this guy…" Ushio thought.

"I tune my two monsters!" Red-Eyed Dice became the Synchro rings and Horse Stilts went through them.

 **4+1=5**

"Appear Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" A purple knight who rode a sword-like vehicle came to the field. Chanbara appeared next to Yugo and flew alongside him.

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Machine/Synchro/LVL 5**

"Very cool…" said Yuya.

"I was waiting for you to do that!" said Ushio. "I play my Trap, Synchro Ejection!"

"Not that!" Yugo said.

"This removes from play one Synchro Monster!" Chanbara was quickly banished.

"However I can draw one card via its effect!" Yugo said as he drew.

"Makes no difference, your only Synchro Monster is gone!" Ushio said.

"Not fair!" Yuya said.

" _Only_ …." Yugo smirked afterwards.

"Surely you can't have more than one?! Commons can't have that amount! You're all poor!"

"You might want to recheck that! Commons are more than you think!" Yugo replied.

"Regardless, this will knock that smug tone out of you! I play my set Quick-Play Spell, Synchro Return! I Special Summon a banished Synchro Monster and summon it to my field! Appear Chanbara!"

"He's taking your monster!" Yuya said.

"Snake! Get your own!" Chanbara appeared on Ushio's field from a blue portal.

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Machine/Synchro/LVL 5**

"I'm only returning things to have they should be! Commons have nothing while us Tops have it all!" Ushio burst into laughter.

"This guy is insane…" thought Yuya.

"Ugh, you're annoying; I use my Monster Reborn to bring back Speedroid Horse Stilts in defence mode."

 **Speedroid Horse Stilts ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100 Wind/Machine/LVL 4**

"I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Ushio LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"You don't seem to be happy...?! I draw!" Ushio smirked at his card. "This ends here! I summon Samurai Sword Baron!" A samurai wearing a green jacket appeared.

 **Samurai Sword Baron ATK:** **1600 DEF: 1200 Earth/Warrior/LVL 4**

"I shall use his effect! It allows me to change your defence positioned Horse Stilts into attack position!"

"Damnit, he has an answer for everything!" Yugo replied. Sword Baron lifted up his sword which then glowed. Horse Silts glowed next and was forced to stand up-right.

"Yugo, please tell me you have an answer or something?!" Yuya pleaded with his Synchro counterpart. Yugo smirked.

"Don't worry Yuya, we might've not known each other for long, but you can trust me!" he replied.

"I tune my Sword Baron with my Stygian Street Patrol!" Both monsters entered into the Synchro sequence.

 **4+4=8**

"Feel the force of the law! Appear level eight, Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" A large, twin-headed red dragon appeared on the field. The huge monster casted a large shadow over Yuya and Yugo. Both boys looked in shock at it.

 **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 Dark/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 8**

"That's…. amazing…" Yuya said.

"I thought you Security Goons used Goyo's?!" Yugo snapped back. Ushio laughed to himself.

"Well I'm not some "goon"! When you've arrested as many Common scum like you, we get new, fun toys!"

"Director?" Yuya thought.

"Just my luck! I drew the best Security has!" Yugo shouted out loud in frustration.

"I see you're finally learning your place! Now to use your trash against you, and this card isn't as bad as I thought either, but trash is still trash!"

"What does he mean Yugo?" Yuya asked. Before Yugo could response, Ushio launched his attack.

"Go Chanbara, attack his Horse!" Chanbara shot forward and slashed the fellow Speedroid Monster with his double swords. The swords slightly increased in size.

 **Chanbara ATK: 2100**

Yugo felt the impact as Chanbara destroyed his horse with a double slash from its swords.

 **Yugo LP: 4000 – 3000**

"Why did its attack rise by 100?!" Yuya said, surprised.

"When it attacks, it gains 100 more attack points and the worse is yet to come." Yugo replied with a serious tone.

"You are right! Chanbara can attack twice!"

"What?!" said Yuya as Chanbara launched forward once more, this time directly. Its swords increased in size once more.

 **Chanbara ATK: 2200**

"I play Sacred Mirror Force!" said Yugo as a Trap appeared on his field. "When attacked directly, I can destroy all face up attack positioned monsters you control and I gain lifepoints equal to halve of the attack of one of the monsters destroyed!"

"Nice!" Yuya said as Chanbara launched into a force field, destroying it.

"Now your dragon is gone as well!" The force field extended forward, almost touching Beelze. Despite this, Ushio smirked.

"Fool! Beelze can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects!"

"No!" Yugo replied as Beelze unleashed a dark beam at the force field, destroying it. "Fine but I still gain halve of Chanbara's attack!"

 **Yugo LP: 3000 – 4100**

"I'll attack with Beelze!" As Yugo's D-Wheel rode down the highway, Beelze launched another twin, dark beamed attack at Yugo and Yuya. The two boys braced for impact as the blasts got closer.

One by one, the blasts hit the road around the D-Wheel, making Yugo swirl. Both boys held on the dear life as Yugo's lifepoints dropped.

 **Yugo LP: 4100 – 1100**

Yugo wrestled with the D-Wheel and by sheer force, he was able to get it level. Yugo and Yuya sighed with relief.

"You're lucky Commons scum!" Ushio said. "Not many last another turn against my dragon! I set a card!"

"Is he trying to injure us or what?" Yuya said.

"Of course I am! If I injure you, that's a bonus for me!" Ushio gloated as he lifted his head in laughter. Yugo gritted his teeth with anger.

 **Turn 4**

 **Ushio LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I won't let that happen! Draw! I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" A blue pyramid with red eyes on its different panels appeared.

 **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice ATK: 300 DEF: 1500 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

"Next the Spell Speed Drift! If I control exactly one Tuner Monster, then this allows me to Special Summon one level four or below Speedroid from my deck! Appear Speedroid Double Yoyo!" Two giant wheels with black spikes appeared. It had a sliver frame in-between.

 **Speedroid Double Yoyo ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Wind/Machine/LVL 4**

"I tune these two together!" At that point Yuya's pocket glowed and so did Yugo's extra deck. The two could sense what was coming. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

 **4+3=7**

Clear Wing shot out onto the field in all its glory. It shinned brightly in the darkned night sky.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Your dragon…" said Yuya.

"Yes and he's going to win us this duel!" Yugo said. Ushio looked confident.

"I use my Trap! Breakthrough Skill! I target one face up monster you control and negate its effects until the end of this turn!" Clear Wing lost colour as it lost its effects.

"Damn you!" Yugo replied. "Fine! Go my second Trap, Synchro Strike! I target a Synchro Summoned Monster and it gains 500 attack for each material it used until the end phase! Clear Wing gains 1000 attack points!"

 **Clear Wing ATK: 3500**

"That'll take that other dragon down!" Yuya cheered.

"Go Clear Wing!" Yugo commanded as his dragon shot into the air and begun to glow in the high night sky. Clear Wing shot down at a high speed; it was aimed directly at Beelze.

"I told you that it can't be destroyed in battle!" Ushio replied.

"But you still take dama-"

"Go Beelze!" Ushio commanded as his monster stood firm and took the hit from Clear Wing.

 **Ushio LP: 4000 - 3500**

 **Beelze ATK: 3500**

"What?! Why did your monster increase its attack?!" Yugo questioned in shock.

"Beelze increases its attack for the amount of damage I took from the battle!" Ushio boasted.

"Damnit! That dragon is tough!" Yugo responded. Yuya could only look on with concern. "I end my turn!"

"Good and that'll be your final turn!"

 **Clear Wing ATK: 2500**

 **Turn 5**

 **Ushio LP: 3500 Hand: 2**

 **Yugo LP: 1100 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Ushio yelled. "First I banish Breakthrough Skill and use its second effect; I can negate your monsters effect again! This can be used after the turn it was sent to the graveyard"

"Give me a break!" Yugo cried as Clear Wing once again was negated.

"Common scum deserve nothing!" Ushio replied with glee. "I equip Beelze with Axe of Despair! It gains 1000 attack!" Beelze gained a blade on its head, powering up the beast.

 **Beelze ATK: 4500**

"This can't be it!" Yuya said.

"It is! Attack Beelze!" Beelze launched another dark blast from its mouth but this time, it was stronger than before.

"I banish Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice from my grave! This negates the attack!" A force field appeared and the dark blast hit it instead of Yugo and Yuya.

"No! You scum!" Ushio said.

"Yugo… I can't take much more of this!" Yuya said.

"But this is entertainment!" Ushio replied. Yuya looked at him with an annoyed look.

"This is nothing like entertainment! Dueling should bring smiles to all, not just a corrupt police force!" Yuya yelled back.

"But it's not just us who enjoy it, the entire of the Tops do to! Why ruin their fun?!" Ushio said.

"The Entire of the Tops?" Yuya and Yugo heard a helicopter and there, high in the sky, a news copter with a female in a red cowgirl outfit with a microphone. A large spotlight from the copter appeared above the duel field "What is that?!"

"Hello City!" the female said. "It's award-winning reporter Melissa Claire here! We're live at the scene were a fugitive Common is being chased down by a leading Duel Chaser! Apologises for the late reporting but it's not often we get live chases at night!"

"Reporter?!" Yuya said.

"Yeah." Yugo replied. "We're a live show for the Tops watching on T.V."

"This might be entertaining to some, but this isn't right!" Yuya yelled to the helicopter.

"Shut it and duel!" Ushio said. "Soon I'll get my promotion!"

 **Security HQ**

Roget watched the live chase on his holoscreen from within his office. He smirked.

"Yes, fine Officer Ushio, soon you'll get a raise. But failure to win this duel and you'll be rotting underground. Don't get lazy!" Roget said to himself.

"Sir!" said a female worker from below. She appeared in a small screen within the holoscreen.

"What is it?" Roget asked.

"Security is in position to arrest the duo at the end of the highway, once Officer Ushio beats them."

"Good." said Roget as the screen went. "I don't know why… but these two boys seem to be somewhat familiar to me…" he thought.

 **Highway**

 **Turn 6**

 **Ushio LP: 3500 Hand: 1**

 **Yugo LP: 1100 Hand: 1**

"Draw!" Yugo yelled. Ushio smirked.

"Go another Breakthrough Skill!"

"NO!" Yugo and Yuya yelled at once as Clear Wing fell again.

"Oh yes! You rats can't do anything!" he replied. Yugo looked at his hand with concern. "I don't know if we can win this now Yuya…"

"Yugo…. there has to be something." Yuya said with concern. At that point Yuya and Yugo had a flashback. A flashback to when they dueled Yuri back in Standard. A flashback to a Pendulum/Synchro Monster ran through their heads…

"Clear Wing…"

"Fast Dragon…" Yugo and Yuya said.

"The monster we created!" Yugo said.

"Yes, that monster which appeared in our last duel…" Yuya added.

"Thank you Yuya!" Yugo said in an excited tone. "I have our method of victory! I Normal Summon a second Double Yoyo!"

 **Speedroid Double Yoyo ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Wind/Machine/LVL 4**

"Now I bring back Red-Eyed Dice from my grave!" Red-Eyed returned in a blue portal.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"When summoned, I can change the level of a Speedroid on the field except itself, from level one to six! I change Yoyo into level six!"

 **Yoyo LVL: 6**

"Don't worry Yuya; we'll win this here and now."

"I hope you're right!" Yuya replied.

"I tune the now level six Yoyo with my Dice!" Both monsters entered into the Synchro sequence.

 **6+1=7**

"SYNCHRO SUMMON!" yelled Yugo. "Appear! Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" The monster looked similar to Clear Wing but had many more green markings around it. The monster roared along with Clear Wing as the two dragons shot forward along the highway.

 **Clear Wing Fast Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 4**

"Two dragons?!" yelled Melissa Clare high in the chopper.

 **Security HQ**

Inside Roget's office, a large error sign appeared on the screen, Roget stood up in anger.

"What is happening?! What is this?!" The staff below were running around franticly, trying to get the system back online.

"Unknown signal!" said one staff member.

"Get it online!" said another.

"Unknown signal?!" said Roget as he overheard the talk below. He looked closer at the monitor and saw a half green and white card on Yugo's D-Wheel, Roget was surprised.

 **Highway**

"Why's my D-Wheel holoscreen acting up?!" said Ushio. "It's like our database doesn't recognise this card?!"

"Well, it seems this Common has finally made you shut up officer!" said a boasting Yugo. "I use Fast Dragons effect! I reduce your extra deck summoned monsters attack to zero and its effects are negated!"

"WHAT?!" said Ushio as Fast Dragon glowed and Beelze, this time was the monster who greyed out. "What did you do, CHEATING SCUM?!"

"You can't talk about cheating!" Yugo replied. "This is my bond with my new friend Yuya!"

 **Beelze ATK: 0**

"Attack Fast Dragon!" Fast Dragon launched forward and slashed Beelze at a supersonic pace with its sharp wings. Beelze was destroyed and Ushio was sent rocking on his D-Wheel.

 **Ushio LP: 3500 - 1000**

"The fugitive has just beaten the Duel Chaser's ace monster!" said Melissa Clare in the news copter. She and the rest of City were in shock.

"End this Clear Wing ,show the pride of the Commons!" Clear Wing charged up an attack and this time shot forward. Ushio could only watch as the dragon slammed into his D-Wheel. The impact sent the D-Wheel skidding across the ground as Ushio held on for dear life.

 **Ushio LP: 1000 – 0 Yugo Wins**

"YES!" said Yugo as he and Yuya looked back at the Officer who slowly got back up onto his feet.

"SCUM!" Ushio yelled as Yugo and Yuya rode away.

 **Security HQ**

After the duel had finished, the system was back online. Roget gritted his teeth as he watched the holoscreen which showed Ushio on the highway, looking in the direction of Yugo and Yuya's route.

"What a failure. You were one of my highest ranked officers as well. But since this was shown live on T.V, I can't have City thinking Security has weaklings in my ranks." Roget pushed a button. "Send Ushio underground." he said. "And have Security prepare for the two who are heading that way."

" _Yes sir."_

 **Highway**

"That was great Yugo!" Yuya said.

"We're not out of it yet, look!" Yugo pointed and upfront were six Duel Chasers on the highway, waiting to catch them.

"But we won the duel?!"

"I thought you would've learnt by now Yuya, that Security doesn't play fair, but nor do I! Hold on!" Yugo looked at a highway wall and sped up towards it.

Yugo launched off the wall and over the Security guards, much to Yuya and the Duel Chaser's shock. Yugo landed the D-Wheel on the other side with a stunned Yuya almost out of it due to sheer shock. Yugo drove off at high speed. The officers all stood and watched in awe before snapping back to normal and quickly tried to mount their D-Wheels to chase.

 **Commons**

Rin, Shingo, Tsukikage and Dennis all walked through the alleyways of the Commons area, it was now daytime and the Lancers had just arrived.

"Wow… this is a dump…" said Shingo as he looked around.

"Hey this is my home!" Rin replied in annoyance.

"Still doesn't change the fact it's a dump!"

"Hey… let us not fight on the first day!" said an innocent Dennis.

As the group walked, Tsukikage looked into the air as if he sensed something. He looked around and quickly activated his duel disk.

"Look out!" he yelled as the others caught on and quickly looked above. There standing on the roofs above were Security officers in grey uniform. Each one wore a police style cap and their uniforms had golden arrows on each sleeve, representing their rank within.

"Security!" Rin yelled.

"Who?!" Shingo said in shock.

"I was going to explain all when we got somewhere safe; I guess we're too late for that!" Rin said. Security activated their duel disks.

"This is Security Squad 5D, we've found someone wearing a bracelet just like you thought sir." said one.

"Bracelet? How would Security know about that?!" said Rin.

"Leave them to me." said Tsukikage as he teleported away with his ninja skills. The remaining Lancers could only see a quick blur jump from building to building. Seconds later, Tsukikage appeared back on the ground and one by one, each officer slowly collapsed on the roof.

"What did you do?!" said a panicked Dennis.

"A simple knockout technique." said the ninja. "Now we must go." The Lancers quickly ran down the alleyway, not knowing what would be next on the surprise list.

 **A/N**

 _Red-Eyed Dice will now use its real life effect._

Thanks for the reviews from AnimePearlPony and Royal2. To answer your question AnimePearlPony, no we won't be getting everyone from 5D's but we do have some interesting stuff coming up!

Synchro Return was a Speed Spell and made it into a normal one, I tried to keep Ushio's deck similar to his original self's one.

Also 10 points to anyone who noticed my little easter egg. Also when saying a "monster" during a normal sentence, that'll be a non-capital letter while "Monster Card" is different with a capital.

 **O.C New Card**

 **Sacred Mirror Force/Trap**

When an opponent monster attacks you directly: Destroy all face up monsters they control in attack position and gain lifepoints equal to halve of one of the destroyed monsters ATK.


	55. Blue-Eyes Awakening

**A/N Duel script and title written by Romadrox8975**

It was now the evening in the Ritual Dimension. The nigh time sky was clear with the stars glowing brightly, it was almost a perfect night.

High on the top floor of a tall building, with the night sky in the background, a man who wore a red shirt with a blue open jacket and a balaclava appeared from a wire which came down from building's roof. He smirked as he took out a black grenade from his pocket. The figure threw it with all his might and into the tower, smashing the glass on its way in.

"Now we wait." he said. A few seconds later the grenade shot out a shockwave which covered the whole building in an instance. The wave quickly disappeared after a second and the figure jumped into the building.

"That EMP worked a treat, now no alarms to mess up my fun!" thought the figure, he smirked afterwards. "Now to deal with the guards…"

The figure was on the top floor of the building, the tenth floor. Each floor was visible from the next and the stairs went down in a square like pattern from floor to floor. The male walked over and looked down from the top floor.

"I know that prototype will be here somewhere!"

The male quickly bolted down the stairs with the bright smirk still on his face. Each floor went by with no issues until he reached the final set of stairs, the stairs to get to floor one. The figure stopped and he heard footsteps run towards the stairway. He slowly put his hand into his jacket's inner pocket.

"Stop there!" said a security guard who wore a simple suit with a blue tie with the letters "KC" on it. The guard now blocked the stairway.

"Only you on patrol tonight?" said the figure confidently.

"Stop now….!" said the guard nervously.

"I never knew Kaiba Corp would be have such flimsy security, this was too easy!" The man pulled his hand from his jacket and held out a tazer. The male leapt forward and shocked the guard in the neck, knocking him out in a quick blast. "Now that's sorted… time for my prize!" he thought.

The bottom floor was a typical first floor of a company. The lights were dimmed as the company was shut for the night. There were seats across the wide floor and a reception desk. Most notability was a giant dragon statue in the centre of the room.

"Now I wonder where this prototype is…" said the figure as he saw a giant vault door at end of the room. He made his way to it and the vault door was open due to the EMP knocking it open. He pulled the bank door open and walked inside; an excited look appeared on his face.

Inside the vault surprised the figure. It wasn't a vault which contained any items; in fact it was a duel arena. It was a giant room with a blue duel arena in the middle. The male walked towards one of the platforms and looked around.

"This is no good!" he said as he slammed his hands down onto the duel area platform.

" _No good to you perhaps but for me…. it's perfect."_

"WHO SAID THAT?!" shouted the figure as a door at the other end of the room opened up.

"Who else?" The male who walked out wore a long white coat with a long black shirt on underneath. His belt had "KC" on it.

"Seto Kaiba!"

"I have to thank you. You exposed a clear flaw in my security team but I don't appreciate people sneaking around my company at night!" Kaiba clenched his fist with rage. "Isn't that right, Bandit Keith?!"

"You know me… no matter." smirked the male as he took off the balaclava and revealed a short, blonde haired male. He had an America flag tattoo on his neck.

"Of course. Who else has always tried to get their hands on my latest equipment and cards? I knew as soon as the rumours began circulating regarding my prototype, that it would only be a matter of time before you broke into my building." Kaiba replied.

"So you waited for me to appear… all night? My, you are dedicated." Keith replied.

"This prototype is not for sewer rats like you! Now turn away now and I won't press charges, I'm a busy man!"

"I'm not going until I have the prototype!" Keith replied with a smug tone.

"Fine, I'm not surprised that you're this dumb. I mean did you really think I would keep my prototype in a public vault?!"

"I'll knock your head in and take it by force!" Keith said as he punched his right fist into his left hand.

"I don't fight with fists, I fight with dueling! COMPUTER ON!" Kaiba raised his hand into the air and shackles appeared and caught Keith's ankles, much to his surprise.

"What is this?!"

"This… is your reward. If you beat me, you'll be free to "knock my head in"; a duel is a better way to break the ice though!" Kaiba smirked this time.

"Fine!" Keith replied as he took his deck out and placed into onto the arena. Kaiba did the same.

"I worked hard to get where I am and you think you can just come in here and take my stuff…. fool!"

"DUEL!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Keith LP: 4000**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000**

"I'll start first." Kaiba declared. "I'll play Saggi the Dark Clown and set three cards face down." **[Hand: 5-1]** As Kaiba made his move, a dark clown with a malevolent smile emerged on his field.

 **Saggi the Dark Clown ATK: 600 DEF: 1500 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"And this ends my turn, make your play Keith." Kaiba said with a smile on his face.

 **Turn 2**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000**

 **Keith LP: 4000**

"My Turn. Draw!" **[Hand: 5-6]** I already have everything I need to crush you and slay your Blue-Eyes." Keith said, he then laughed like a lunatic. "First I will play Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands and use its effect which allows me to add Advance Ritual Art from my deck to my hand!" he exclaimed as he inserted the card onto the field. A monster with a thousand hands in a blue colour appeared on the field.

 **Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"And that's not all; I activate Advance Ritual Art to perform a Ritual Summon! By sacrificing Vendread Houndhorde and Vendread Revenants from my hand, I can Ritual Summon Revendread Slayer!" **[Hand: 6-2]** Two energy balls floated onto the field and disappeared in a ray of light. The light shot down and new monstrous figure appeared. He was a humanoid figure with a scarf on his neck and two large blades glued together.

 **Revendread Slayer ATK: 2400 DEF: 0 Dark/Zombie/Ritual/LVL 6**

"Then I will activate the effect of Vendread Houndhorde, when it's been used as Ritual material, I can banish a card face down from your field." Keith smirked as one of Kaiba's cards was destroyed.

"Huh, that's all you have?" Kaiba being unimpressed by Keith's play. "If you're done with your useless play-"

"Who said I-" Keith said but was interrupted by Kaiba who was activated a Trap.

"I activate my Crush Card Virus! When this card is activated I can destroy a monster with 1000 attack points or less on my field and then destroy all your monsters with more than 1500 points or more on your field and in your hand for the following three turns! The monsters with more than 1500 points that you draw go straight to the graveyard! "exclaimed Kaiba victoriously as his clown disappeared from the field.

"No ..." Keith positioned himself before his panel. He watched his fiercest monster disappear from his field and his monsters in his hand. **[Hand: 2-0]** "I can still attack with..."

"No, because I activate Ring of Destruction which allows me to destroy a monster from the field and we both get equal damage from that monsters attack points." Kaiba said as a ring hit Keith's last monster Manju and it was destroyed by an explosion.

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 – 2600**

 **Keith LP: 4000 - 2600**

 **Turn 3**

 **Kaiba LP: 2600**

 **Keith LP: 2600**

"My turn, draw" **[Hand: 1-2].** "Now I banish the Trap you destroyed! Calling of the Dragon! By banishing this card from the graveyard, I can add a Normal-type Dragon monster from my deck to my hand! I add my Blue-Eyes!" **[Hand: 2-3].**

"No!"

"Since you've shown that you are useless, I will activate my Chaos Form Ritual Card to call upon my ultimate creature and sacrifice my Blue-Eyes White Dragon that I have in my hand to summon my Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!" Kaiba exclaimed as the field became a portal and it showed a great Blue Dragon. His whole body looked like armour and emitted intrinsic rays of light.

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 0 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 8**

 **[Hand: 3-0]**

"Now destroy my opponent and grant me the victory, MAXIMUN BURST OF CHAOS!" The dragon shot a burst of enormous energy and Keith could only watch his inevitable defeat. It hit Keith and sent him flying from his platform while still chained.

 **Keith LP: 2600 – 0 Kaiba Wins**

"Pathetic." said Kaiba. Kaiba pushed a button inside his collar. "It's me, send Domino Police here now."

" _Yes Seto."_ said a female voice.

"Also who's our head of Security?"

" _That would be a Mr_ _Haga_ _honey."_

"How many times…. don't call me honey…." Kaiba replied begrudgingly. "Get rid of this Haga now!" Keith laughed.

"Honey…. amazing. The great CEO Kaiba is in love!" Keith said to himself. Kaiba rolled his eyes and walked off from the duel arena.

 **Domino**

At night, Gongenzaka and Mieru were hiding in a bush opposite a house. Inside were Ray and Yuzar moving around. Gongenzaka was struggling to keep his eyes open while Mieru had to sometimes slap him to keep him awake.

"Why can't I the man Gongenzaka sleep?!"

"We need to make sure we don't lose them." said Mieru. As Mieru finished her talk, Ray walked over to the windows and drew the curtains. "And we just lost them…."

"Good, now we know they live here… let's find Yuzu." Gongenzaka said as he stood up.

In the park, Yuzu was leaned again a lamppost, depressed as she looked at the night sky.

"My anger…. got the better of me again…" she said to herself. Yuzu could hear Gongenzaka and Mieru walked to her. Yuzu looked at them.

"Gongenzaka… Mieru." she said.

"Yuzu… are you okay?" Mieru said.

"I'm… fine." Yuzu said as she stood upright.

"Where's Reiji?" Gongenzaka asked.

"He went somewhere." Yuzu replied. "I don't know where though."

"He left us?!" Gongenzaka roared.

"It's getting late." said Yuzu. "We need a place to stay."

"And I'm hungry…" Mieru said.

" _Come."_ said a voice from a far. Reiji appeared as he returned to the park. "I found a place."

 **Kaiba's Office**

Kaiba was sat at his office which had a simple desk and blue phone with a clear view at the Domino beach. Daytime had come around and Kaiba was looking at a laptop. A knock was heard at the door. Kaiba didn't move but still replied. "Come in."

A female walked in wearing a black suit while wearing a white top underneath. She had black business pants on. She had light blue hair with the back tied up while having the right side in a bang. She held an envelope in one hand.

"Nice dueling again Seto." said the female.

"Thank you Kisara, is there anything I can help you with?" Kaiba replied.

"Well…. yesterday some strange data came to our databanks." Kisara took the envelope and placed it onto his desk. Kaiba took it with urgency with an interest in his eye.

 **A/N** So thanks to Romadrox8975 for the script. It also explains why it might look a bit different with the hand count.

Royal2- Yugo and Yuya will meet them… eventually in Synchro.

Samueljoo – Yuzu and Ray are counterparts so no reincarnation but yeah I could see the comparison.

ThePLOThand – Thanks, yeah dumb anime effect. :P. Also to answer your question, yes.

Gentmen – It's possible yeah but will need to see how it goes. _Crush Card uses its GX effect._

New Card from Romadrox8975 Kaiba

 **Calling of the Dragon/Trap**

Add one Normal-Type Dragon Monster from your deck to your hand then banish this card.

If this card is in your graveyard, you can banish it and then add one Normal-Type Dragon Monster from your deck to your hand.

You can use only one Calling of the Dragon per turn.


	56. Ego

Yuzu, Reiji, Gongenzaka and Mieru were inside a hotel lobby. The group were standing and looking around the white room with classic wooden furniture. Many people were sitting and talking at tables to the side.

Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Mieru were still in shock as to why Reiji called them here to this hotel. There was no way they could afford it as they didn't bring anything with them apart from the clothes on their backs and duel disks with their decks and extra cards.

"So Reiji…. why are we here?" Yuzu questioned.

"This will be our home while we're here in the Ritual Dimension." Reiji replied.

"We have no money or anything though?" she said.

" _You_ have no money." said Reiji as he held up a debit card.

"Where did you get that from?!"

"Another person donated it to me…." Reiji said he pushed up his glasses.

"You don't mean…." Gongenzaka replied in shock.

"You sto-" before Mieru could continue shouting, Reiji covered her mouth.

"If you don't want us to be criminals here…. shut up." Mieru shook off Reiji's hand, however she remained silent.

"You stole it?" Yuzu whispered.

"We're going to save the dimensions; I prefer to call it a "pre-payment"." Reiji replied.

"We're not in this to get paid!" Mieru said.

"And nor am I, but it's the least people could do for us." Reiji smugly spoke.  
"Regardless, we can't just steal things?!" Yuzu continued to speak in a low-toned voice. "Are you going to return it?!"

"I "bumped" into the stranger. I don't know who the person is, so no."

"Reiji, you crossed the line!" Yuzu replied

"Perhaps, but what else are we going to do here? Sleep on the streets with no food?" Reiji's point couldn't be countered by any of the other three and Reiji walked away with card in hand to the desk.

 **Hallway**

"Goodnight Mieru, Gongenzaka." said Yuzu as Mieru and Gongenzaka were also outside their rooms. Reiji was staying elsewhere in the hotel.

"Goodnight Yuzu." the two said as the doors of Mieru and Gongenzaka's rooms opened and then shut while Yuzu was stood outside her room, looking alone.

Yuzu slowly opened the door and inside was a big room filled with quite expensive furniture including cupboards and a dressing room table. There was a large pink bed in the middle of the room with two other rooms connecting to the main room. One was the bathroom while the other was a medium sized kitchen. Yuzu walked into the main room and threw her white school jacket on the bed.

Yuzu looked around and walked into the kitchen which also had a washer and other essentials. Yuzu looked through all the cupboards and it was stockpiled with food.

"So you've gone all out then Reiji." she said in response to the posh rooms. "So this is home for as long as we're here. I wonder how rich that guy must have been to afford all this indefinitely." Yuzu walked to one of the cupboards and inside were different clothes including nightwear, Yuzu closed the cupboard with a sigh.

"Everything is here… except for my other friends… my dad…" Yuzu sat on the bed and then fell back. She grabbed a pillow and put it over her head. Yuzu made a small groan into it. "I need to remember what Yoko said… I need to side with Reiji…. Anyway, I better sleep… " Yuzu stood up and opened the cupboard.

 **Lobby – The Day After - Afternoon**

Everyone, in their normal attire, were sat at one of the tables after spending their first night in another dimension. Reiji had his hands on the desk while the other three looked less than happy at Reiji still for stealing.

"Ok Lancers." Reiji begun.

"We have names…." Yuzu replied. Ignoring her, Reiji continued.

"Our key point is to get this Yuzar and Ray on side as well as gain allies here. Since Yuzar appears to be a celebrity, his endorsement could be vital." Reiji explained.

"We also need-" Yuzu tried to explain but Reiji lifted his hand to shun her.

"We're here because of me. You follow my orders." Reiji calmly said. Mieru and Gongenzaka could almost see Yuzu lit up with rage, the two quickly showed panic on their faces.

"Whatever." said Yuzu as she slammed her fist on the table. It was so loud, people across the lobby looked at her before quickly getting back to their routine.

"Enough with the show!" Reiji said.

"Maybe if you treated us bett-"  
"You're soldiers, in a war! Feelings are irrelevant!"

"Irrelevant?!" Yuzu shouted as she stood up. "We came to this dimension to help you! I was told you give you a chance and help you, even if I didn't like it. I could do that but to call us out as irrelevant is beyond the mark Reiji, I'm done!"

"Yuzu?!" Gongenzaka yelled as Yuzu walked off with her eyes closed in rage. The rest of the lobby all watched as the embarrassing situation occurred. Mieru and Gongenzaka looked at each other and nodded, they followed Yuzu with a quick sprint in their step. Reiji made no effort to stop them but he did begin to speak.

"Be back here by night time." Reiji said without looking back. Gongenzaka and Mieru heard the message and looked back to him. They didn't bother to answer and instead chose to chase after Yuzu.

 **Yuzar Home**

Outside Yuzar's house was him and Ray. Yuzar wore ablue jacket on with brown gloves. He had a cowboy like along with blue hair with a shade of green on the front few hairs

"Look Ray…. we need to give them a chance… they're the only people who can help us."

"We hid away from that other boy the second time he came just fine!" Ray replied. "And that other girl didn't even find us."

"So you know they're not this Academia then, that's cool but-

"But nothing Yuzar, they're still an enemy! I don't care how many good vibes you felt from your duel! That guy dragged you into their world and that other girl went all violent on me! I vowed to always protect you and that's what I'm doing!"

"Ray…. that's what I want-"

"Don't worry Yuzar; I'll always look after you. I know you're very trusting of other people and they can exploit that. I know you protect me in other ways though, just like we promised as kids." Yuzar sighed as he still couldn't get the courage to tell Ray about her over protectiveness.

"I really let Ray down." he thought. "All those years of winning Championships and doing advertisements… I forgot about Ray's feelings. I made her this way…" "Anyway Ra…." said Yuzar. "Did you tell your mother about all this yet?"

"No. You know she works abroad all the time, same as your dad." Ray replied.

"Yeah, I've not told him either." Yuzar replied.

"Well we won't be seeing them for a while yet, I'm sure we can sort this out soon." Ray said. "Anyway I'm going indoors, you coming?"

"No, I need a walk to clear my head." Yuzar replied.

"Well I'll come as well the-"

"No Ray, it's fine." Yuzar reassured her. "No one will follow me; you learn to stay away from attention after my success."

"Fine." Ray replied. The two nodded to each other as Yuzar walked off. Ray checked to make sure he was gone and quickly shut the door. She slowly followed behind.

 **Park**

In the park once more, the three were sat on a bench with the duel arenas being used by all members of the public. They watched as little kids were running with excitement, playing.

"Reiji treats us like dirt." Mieru said.

"He's manipulative." Yuzu replied. "He needs a good reality-check."

"Regardless we need him." Gongenzaka said. "We have to make sure we find our friends and save the worlds." After Gongenzaka finished his speech, Yuzu's bracelet lit up once more.

"It's flashing?" she said as she held it up.

"That flashes when you're near one of your counterparts, doesn't it?" Mieru said.

"Yeah, so someone is nearby." Yuzu said. As she looked around the park, now standing up from the bench, she couldn't Ray, Rin, Ruri or Serena. This confused Yuzu.

"Maybe it's a glitch?" Gongenzaka said.

"No, it's never failed before." Yuzu replied as she scanned around again. While she was looking, she could see a suspicious figure wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, walking along the path in front, Yuzu was sure she had seen this person before. The figure was walking quickly and trying to avoid attention. Yuzu looked determined while Mieru and Gongenzaka paid no attention to the figure.

As the figure got closer, Yuzu leapt in front of the figure which caught her two friends out by surprise. Yuzu blocked the full path as the figure stopped right in their tracks.

"I got you!"

"Yuzu! What're you doing?!" Gongenzaka said.

"This figure must be that Serena! She's sneaking up on m-" As Yuzu spoke, the figure lifted down his hood and to everyone's surprise, it was Yuzar.

"You're that boy?!" Yuzu shouted. Yuzu's voice bellowed across the park and everyone else looked around in shock.

"It's Yuzar!" a male said.

"Oh my god, it's him!" said a girl.

"Oh boy." said Yuzar as he placed his left hand onto his head. A surge of people all came and gathered around Yuzar, pushing Yuzu out of the way and into the arms of Gongenzaka.

"Yuzar, can I have your autograph!"

"Please Yuzar!"

"Wow, he is quite the celebrity." said Mieru.

"Yuzu, you shouldn't be doing that to people, we're here to make friends, not to make more enemies!" Gongenzaka added.

"I know." Yuzu said. "I was just sure it was that Serena… but why did my bracelet glow?" Yuzar was battling against the large crowd and gritted his teeth.

"YES! It is I, the great Yuzar!" He raised his arms into the sky as the crowds silenced. "I will sign all your autographs but I am here for a special reason…. I….." Yuzar looked at his fans and struggled to think of an answer. Yuzu looked further beyond Yuzar and there in the distance was a girl she feared to see and it wasn't Serena, it was Ray."

"RAY?!" Yuzu yelled.

"Ray?!" said Yuzar as he turned behind and saw his childhood friend behind. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to protect you!" Ray said as the crowd looked confused. "Those people are here!" Ray pointed towards Yuzu and others.

"Oh not again." Yuzu said. Thinking quickly, Yuzar was able to think of something.

"Yeah, protect me from my latest challenger! I the great Yuzar will prove myself to someone with almighty skills!" Yuzar pointed towards Yuzu. "We shall battle it out, correct?!" The crowd looked at Yuzu while Ray looked surprised. Yuzu was also caught out.

"Er…erm." Yuzu stuttered.

" _Yes, me!"_ Mieru emerged and held up her hand. "Yes, I shall take you on! Ritual user against Ritual user!"

"Ritual user?" Yuzar said. "But do you have skills?" he said.

"Of course!"

"But you're just a small girl…"

"What did you say?!" Mieru said in rage, Yuzu put her hand on her shoulder.

"He must be playing this as a game." Yuzu said.

"Fine." Yuzar said disappointingly. "I shall take you on! Watch closely my loyal fans!" Yuzar ran up to the nearest duel arena and the platform rose up.

"Let's go!" said Mieru. She walked over to another platform and it also rose up.

"A free show of Yuzar? Amazing!"

"This is going to be awesome!"

"Crush that little girl!"

Mieru listened to the crowd and got riled up; she was determined to prove them wrong. Yuzar and Mieru looked at each other.

"I don't know why your friend had to get in the way." said Yuzar to Mieru. "But you leave me with no choice!"

On the ground, the crowd all gathered around the duel arena while Yuzu and Gongenzaka stood further away from it. Ray was at the same distance but away from the two.

"I didn't want this to escalate!" said Yuzu. "I'm sorry Mieru! Maybe I should speak to Ray."

"No don't." said Gongenzaka. "We have caused enough trouble for today. All we can do is cheer for Mieru."

"I'm not some little girl!" said Mieru. "Let's duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Mieru LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start!" said Yuzar. "I summon Ancient Magician!" A tall magician in purple robes appeared. She had a golden broach on her black hat which connected to the robes and held a green staff.

 **Ancient Magician 1000 ATK DEF 700 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"Next I play Foolish Burial to send one monster from my deck to the grave. I send Ancient One Golem! And when Golem is sent to the graveyard from any other place except my field, it can appear!" A dusty monster made of old bricks appeared. He stood tall and held a large mallet in his hands.

 **Ancient One Golem ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Dark/Rock/LVL 5**

"Now when Golem is summoned, you take 200 points of damage for each card in my grave!" Golem spun his mallet and slammed it down onto Mieru's field. Despite being just a hologram, Yuzar's monster created a powerful impact, which Mieru felt.

 **Mieru LP: 4000 – 3800**

"I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Mieru LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I draw!"

"Mieru is a Ritual user, this should help her blend in well here." said Gongenzaka.

"Yeah but have we burnt all our bridges already?" Yuzu thought.

"I set one card!" Mieru set a monster face down onto the field.

"A set monster? Who does that?!" said one member of the audience.

"Yeah, I've never heard of this Ritual user? Who is this nobody?!" Mieru's rage continued as she heard the crowd.

"I set three cards and end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Mieru LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Draw!"

"I play my Trap! Instant Set! I Special Summon a Flip Monster from my hand to face down defence position!" Mieru placed a second card face down **.**

"Fine, I summon Mad Archfiend!" A pink haired male whose torso was made of skulls appeared.

 **Mad Archfiend ATK: 1800 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/LVL 4**

"I'm very lucky to have drawn this or maybe my greatness called upon it!" Yuzar said boastfully. "When he attacks a defence positioned monster, it deals piercing damage!"

"Damnit!" said Mieru.

"Not good!" shouted Yuzu.

"Archfiend attack her first set card!" Archfiend launched a powerful punch right into the set card.

"My monster is Prediction Princess Coinorma!" A small fairy with long red pigtails appeared holding a coin. It was destroyed.

 **Prediction Princess Coinorma ATK: 800 DEF: 1400 Earth/Fairy/Flip/LVL 3**

"You take 400 points!" Yuzar yelled.

 **Mieru LP: 3800 – 3400**

"When she is destroyed, I can set another Flip monster from my deck!" Mieru set yet another.

"Go my Golem!"

"Go Prediction Princess Arrowsylph!" shouted Mieru as her monster appeared after Golem struck it. It was a green elf like monster.

 **Prediction Princess Arrowsylph ATK: 1000 DEF: 1400 Wind/Fairy/Flip/LVL 4**

Arrowsylph was destroyed from the field following attack. "I now use Arrowsylph's effect! I can add a Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand! I add Prediction Ritual!"

"Finally, attack the last set monster Magician!" Magician spun its staff and slammed it down onto the card.

"That's my Prediction Princess Crystaldine!"

 **Prediction Princess Crystaldine ATK: 1400 DEF: 2200 Water/Fairy/Flip/LVL 5**

Magician hit the monster and Yuzar took the damage.

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 – 2800**

"I use her effect! When flipped, I add a Ritual Monster from my deck. I add Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" "And next I used another Trap! Urgent Ritual Art! I banish a Ritual Spell and this Trap gains that effect! I banish Prediction Ritual and now I tribute monsters from hand or field to Ritual Summon! I need to use monsters whose levels equal nine or more! I tribute my Crystaldine and a second Arrowsylph from my hand!" A black jar formed in the middle of the field and both monsters flew in. "Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level nine! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" A giant female monster in a purple dress appeared. She had a moving card pattern on her dress.

 **Prediction Princess Tarotrei ATK: 2700 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/Ritual/LVL 9**

"Yes! She bought it out!" cheered Gongenzaka. Ray from a far continued to watch with a serious look on her face.

"Not bad… for a little girl!" Yuzarteased. "I end my turn."

"This guy is always so confident." Yuzu noted.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Mieru LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"Well this little g _i_ rl will dethrone you! Draw!"

"You can't dethrone a true champion?!" Yuzar replied. "You guys know nothing about me!"

"I can tell you're a rude person!" Mieru replied. The crowd begun to boo Mieru which caught her out. "Their booing me?!"

"BEAT HER YUZAR!"

"DESTROY HER!"

"DON'T LET A ANYBODY TELL YOU THAT!"

"Damnit, it's just like when I dueled Shingo for the first time…." Yuzu said. "Come on Mieru!" she cheered.  
"Ignore them!" said Gongenzaka.

"Rude?" Yuzar questioned to himself.

"You thought you could just beat me just because I'm a little shorter then you!" Mieru replied. "You've got a big ego problem!"

"Yeah…. I've been learning that recently." Yuzar said with a deal of sadness as he looked towards Ray. "I… I'm sorry." Yuzar said. Ray looked surprised as did the crowd, not once did they hear or see Yuzar have this level of emotion.

"I accept your apology." Mieru said. "But you need to work on that ego otherwise you'll push everyone away. I end my turn!"

"You're right…" said Yuzar. "I've already lost someone because of me." Yuzar looked at Ray again. "I just don't know how to stop myself... I really don't know who I am outside of my dueling, that's all I've known for all these years."

"Snap out of it Yuzar!" Ray yelled. "You're a champion; I'll always be there for you!" The guilt inside of Yuzar built up.

"What do you mean?" Mieru asked. Yuzar looked at his fans and then his deck.

"I'm sorry people." Yuzar picked up deck from the panel, ending the duel.

 **Yuzar Surrender – Mieru Wins**

"What?" said an audience member.

"Champion where are you going?" said another.

Yuzar jumped down from the platform and the crowd were all stunned at Yuzar. Yuzar looked at Ray and quickly ran off.

"Hey!" Yuzu yelled as she chased after him, Gongenzaka, Mieru and Ray all ran as well.

 **Woodland**

The five were inside a small forest which was at the edge of the park; they all arrived at the same time. Yuzar was out of breath.

"Leave Yuzar alone you vile people!" Ray said

"We're not vile people!" said Yuzu.

"I know you are!" Ray replied. "You went evil on me in our duel!"

"That wasn't me, I promise!"

"Leave it! Yuzar let's go!"

"Ray… I…." Yuzar stuttered, he didn't know how to respond to Ray's protection anymore.

"What did you mean on that duel arena?" Mieru asked. "You lost someone?"

"He's talking nonsense, as usual." said Ray. "Now let's go."

"No Ray… I need to explain myself." Yuzar replied.

"Fine but I'll stand over there; I refuse to be with these people." Ray said as she walked.

"Hey!" Mieru said. "We're not evil or vile!"

"Your world kidnapped Yuzar, your friend came here and dueled with anger, we're being hunted by another world…. it's a bit hard to trust anyone else!" Ray said.

"Give us another chance!" Mieru begged.

"No." Ray said. "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I'm a member of the Lancers, I earned this spot!"

"Well if a war is coming, I can't see how you're going to help." Ray said with a fierce tone.

"Ray!" Yuzar replied.

"No Yuzar, it's fine, I know you said sorry to her but that's because you're a softy, we all know she's too weak to fight!"

"Leave her!" Gongenzaka said in Mieru's defence.

"Your dueling skills are terrible; I wasn't impressed by that duel just now." Ray snapped back, ignoring Gongenzaka. "Well at least the big guy brings some weight to the team, a muscular figure while you bring nothing!"

"I… bring nothing…." said Mieru. "No… that's not true… I…."

"Well… what purpose?!"

"RAY ENOUGH!" Yuzar said, his eyes begun to glow with a light blue aura and his hands were now clenched. Yuzu noticed this.

"Fine, whatever." Ray said. "I'll go wait over there." Ray walked off. Seconds later Mieru turned to face the other way and ran off.  
"Mieru!" Gongenzaka and Yuzu yelled.

"Go after her Gongenzaka." Yuzu ordered, Gongenzaka agreed and ran off after her, leaving only Yuzu and Yuzar.

"Yuzar… it's fine." said Yuzu. "Please don't get angry." Yuzar looked at her and then his eyes went back to normal.

"Yes, I'm sorry." he said. "What I've turned Ray into… is all my fault."

"Why do you think that?" Yuzu replied.

"My ego has been massive ever since I won my first dueling championship. Over the years, Ray who was my best friend and neighbour, has had to step up to protect me because I got carried away with the glory. Now she's so overprotective."

"You two were neighbours?"

"Yes, right from when we were born. I lived with my dad and she lived with her mum, both work aboard so we keep each other company. We've learnt to look ourselves the hard way." Yuzar said.

"I'm sure you can get the old Ray back, you just need to change yourself."

"I know but it's going to be hard, I… I can't resist the spotlight." Yuzar said.

"My best friend…. Yuya, your Standard counterpart, he's an entertainer, you two are quite alike."

"And is this Yuya have a big ego as well?"

"No…" Yuzu said sadly, she didn't want to depress Yuzar even more. "But he lacks the confidence you have, even when he does Entertainment Dueling, he can be prone to depression. I don't get that vibe from you."

"Entertainment Dueling?"

"Long story." Yuzu smiled afterwards. "We'll help you Yuzar… and we will get Ray back to her normal self." Yuzar smiled back.

"I hope you can."

 **Kaiba Corp**

Masumi, wearing her blue and yellow outfit entered into the building which was still recovering from the break-in from the night before. There sitting down was Seto's assistant and girlfriend, Kisara. Masumi rolled her wheeled suitcase along. She made her way to the desk "Welcome to Kaiba Corp, how many I help you." Kisara said in her office attire. "I want to see the CEO." Masumi said rudely "I'm sorry but you can't just turn up and expect an appointment. You need to book an appointment and Mr Kaiba isn't free until next year, shall I book you one?"

"Well I think this might change your mind." Masumi put the suitcase on the table and slowly unzipped it in front of Kisara. Her eyes grew bigger as she looked inside.

"How… what… how did you…." Kisara stuttered.

"What, this? Yeah I presumed this could help with the prototype? Now get me a meeting!" Kisara looked shocked and quickly picked up the phone.

 **A/N**

Phew, so yeah thanks again to Rom for Ancient Magician and other ideas. It was his idea to bring Kisara in. Also Ray and Yuzar are basically Zarc and Ray, so Ray and Zarc from the story do not exist in the same way here. Ray is NOT Leo's daughter in this story, hope that clears it up :P

Royal2 – Yugi and Yusei won't appear, I'm sorry about that.

Gentmem – Thank you but as said, credit to Rom for that idea.

Findarato – Well Arkadia exists… how so will be seen when we fully move into Synchro after Ritual.

Unknowedz - Rom wrote the duel script, there is so many versions of it now.

Samueljoo – Yeah I answered this above but Ray is Yuzu's Ritual Counterpart. She is not Ray Akaba. Sorry about the confusion :P

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Mieru**

 **Instant Set/Trap**

Special Summon one Flip-Monster from your hand in face down defence position on your field.

 **Yuzar**

 **Ancient One Golem ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Dark/Rock/LVL 5**

If this card is sent to your graveyard from anywhere except the field, you can Special Summon it. Once per turn when this card is summoned via its own effect, inflict 200 damage X the amount of cards in your graveyard.

 **Rom O.C Card**

 **Ancient Magician 1000 ATK DEF 700 Dark/Spellcaster/ LVL 4**

If this card is used as Ritual material for an Ancient One monster, draw one card from your deck


	57. Kaiba Corp

**A/N** **Ancient White Stone is NOT a tuner in this story.** **Duel script by Romadrox8975**

"Other summoning methods?!" thought a surprised Kaiba.

Kaiba was at his desk and looking at the file Kisara had given him. Inside contained different readings from the different summoning methods Reiji had used. All duel data was sent back to Kaiba Corp as his company built the duel arenas. The surprise on Kaiba's face was striking.

"This has to be an error…. but that's impossible… my systems are full-proof!" As Kaiba continued to read the data, the phone rang. Kaiba picked it up; annoyed someone would interrupt this discovery. "Yes, what is it?" he said.

"….."

"You what?"

"…."

"Impossible!" Kaiba looked at the file for a minute and put it in his draw. "Fine, send her up." he said smugly. "If she's lying, I'll just see her off like Keith." Kaiba put the phone down and placed his hands on his desk to think. "My prototype is gaining more and more unwanted attraction…. is this all connected this new data?"

 **Board Room**

Inside a boardroom with a long wooden table and green chairs surrounding it, Kaiba was sat down and facing the door, Kaiba was waiting for his guest to arrive. Two bodyguards in suits were standing beside him.

Kaiba looked at the ticking clock above the door and tapped his hand onto the table, he did not like waiting. However a few minutes later the door opened and Kisara appeared and held the door open to Masumi, who rolled in the wheeled-suitcase. Kaiba immediately stood up.

"This is my guest?! A teenage girl?! Kisara what have I told you about frauds getting meetings with me?! Take her away!" The two bodyguards begun to walk up to Masumi.

"Mr Kaiba… please, she does have something you would want to see." Kisara said with panic, Masumi was unmoved by this.

"Fine…" replied Kaiba as he called get his bodyguards. Masumi coughed and walked forward. "This better be good."

"My name is _Masumi_ _-_ _"_

"I didn't ask for your name, I want to know what your product is!" Kaiba quickly replied.

"I heard reports that you were an inpatient man, I like that."

"Watch your tongue in front of Mr Kaiba!" said Kisara.

"Whatever." Masumi placed the suitcase on the floor and got out a metal case. Masumi placed it onto the table and slid it down towards Kaiba. Kaiba saw it stop right before him.

"Sir… how do we know this isn't a trap?" one bodyguard said.

"It went through your security measures didn't it?" Kaiba snapped back. The bodyguard looked nervous as Kaiba called him out. Kaiba opened the box and looked inside.

"Amazing… isn't it." said a smug Masumi. Kaiba was in total shock.

"This… how did you get this… this is…. a duel disk?!" He replied.

"The organization I represent would gladly donate this to you… Mr Kaiba." Masumi smirked. Inside the case was Masumi's Standard blue duel disk.

"How did you get this?! How do you know about my prototype?! It's a classified secret!"

"If I told you Mr Kaiba…. it would blow your mind!" Kaiba looked at Masumi.

"So you're just giving this to me…. free of cost? And how do I know it works?!" Kaiba replied.

"Just put it on." Masumi said. Kaiba took the disk out and placed it around his wrist. The duel disk clamped down and took him by surprise. The blade then activated.

"A real life duel disk… fully working…."

"I'm donating it to you so you can use it to build your other duel disks." Masumi replied.

"And what do you expect in return?"

"My organization, Academia, would like to use the system as a way to gain duel data." Masumi smirked.

"Academia? Never heard of you! All data comes and goes from Kaiba Corp, why should I help out another company?!"

"We're not here for company reasons Mr Kaiba. My organization will use the data differently, a way that'll benefit all of Domino. If you would be willing to talk more, I'll tell all." One of the bodyguards came up.

"Mr Kaiba I'm not su-"

"Leave me and the girl." said Kaiba. "You too Kisara." The bodyguards and Kisara looked at each other and nodded. One by one they left the room. Kisara left last and gave him a fleeting look at Kaiba before leaving. "I'll duel you to make sure there's no funny tricks going on. If I like what I see… I may do a deal." Kaiba replied. "But you'll tell me everything, including how you knew about my secret work!"

"I promise." said Masumi. Masumi went over to the case and lifted up the bottom of it. It was her Academia blue duel disk.

"Another model… who are you?!" Kaiba said.

"Just a big fan." Masumi said.

"Very well, but you will have to pay for agreeing to duel me, even if we do a deal. I always aim to win!" Kaiba and Masumi placed their decks into the duel disk and stood off. Kaiba clicked his fingers and the boardroom table and chairs slowly dropped into the floor which had opened up. Another floor replaced it and this time without table and chairs.

"You are fancy." thought Masumi. "This will all go along with the Professors plan."

"Let's duel!" both yelled. Masumi looked on.

"What he doesn't know is that Real Solid Vision is also on… this will help me greatly."

 **Turn 1**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Masumi LP 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll start and since I do not have any monster in my field, I can Special Summon Kaiser Vorse Raider in attack position and then set a card face down!" Kaiba said as he inserted his cards onto his duel disk. A demon creature with an axe emerged on the field.

 **Kaiser Vorse Raider ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 5**

"I finish my turn" Kaiba announced while awaiting his opponent's move.

 **Turn 2**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Masumi** **LP 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw." Masumi exclaimed. "I'll start by summoning Gem-Knight Alexandrite!" she said as a knight showed up on her field.

 **Gem-Knight Alexandrite ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Earth/Rock/LVL 4**

"But Alexandrite will not be on the field for long because I activate his effect! This allows me to Special Summon a Normal-type Gem Knight monster from my deck by tributing Alexandrite! I shall bring out my Gem-Knight Crystal!" Masumi said as her knight disappeared and a bright new knight emerged. He wore sliver amour with blue edges.

 **Gem-Knight Crystal ATK: 2450 DEF: 1950 Earth/Rock/LVL 7**

"Then I'll activate Absorb Fusion from my hand! This allows me to add a Gem-Knight from my deck and then fuse it with monsters from my field and hand!"

"Fuse?!"

"I see you're not familiar with it, let me show you! I will select Gem-Knight Amber and merge it with Gem-Knight Jade and Tourmaline in my hand!" Masumi said as three of his knights joined in a vortex to create a new creature. "Surge Gem Knight Master Diamond!" A knight in sliver amour appeared. He had a huge sword with different jewels going down it. The monster stood tall on the field, much to the surprise of Kaiba.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 9**

"Due to the effect of Master Diamond, for each Gem Knight I have in my graveyard, this monster gains 100 points of attack for each of them!" While Masumi explained, her monster gained 400 attack points.

 **Master Diamond ATK: 3300**

"Now I will attack Vorse Raider with my Crystal"

"No you won't because I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Shrink! This allows me to halve the attack points of a monster from my opponent!" Kaiba said while Crystal was ready to axe his Kaiser.

 **Crystal ATK: 1225**

"No!" Masumi exclaimed as she watched her monster be destroyed by Kaiser's powerful axe.

 **Masumi LP: 4000-3325**

"Due to the effect of Vorse Kaiser, when it destroys a monster in battle, it gains 500 points of attack!"

 **Vorse Kaiser ATK: 2400**

"Because Crystal was sent to the graveyard, my Master Diamond gains 100 more attack!"

 **Master Diamond ATK: 3400**

"And I will attack Kaiser Vorse!" Masumi explained as Diamond charged with his mighty sword to split Kaiba's monster in half. Diamond slashed across Vorse Raider and destroyed it.

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 – 3000**

"When VorseKaiser is destroyed in battle, the monster that destroyed it loses 900 attack points!"

"What?!" said Masumi as she said her Diamond's sword shrink.

 **Master Diamond ATK: 3400 - 2500**

"Fine, I'll leave a card face down and finish my turn there."

 **Turn 3**

 **Kaiba LP: 3000 Hand: 3**

 **Masumi** **LP 3325 Hand: 1**

"Now I will play the Spell Card Destruction! We discard our hands and draw the same amount as we discarded!" Kaiba sent the remaining three cards in his hand to the graveyard and drew as Masumi did the same.

"Tch, no..." Masumi said. "At least I still have a new hand."

"I will activate my Monster Reborn card to revive my Luster Dragon #2!"

"A card you just discarded?!"

"Correct!" Kaiba said as a green dragon with several minerals stuck to his body appeared on his field.

 **Luster Dragon #2 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1400 Dragon/Wind/LVL 6**

"Next I will set a monster face down."

"Activate Gem-Enhancement!" replied Masumi. "Which allows me to substitute a Gem-Knight from my field for one in my graveyard; I will replace my Master Diamond for my Crystal in the graveyard!" Come back to my field!" Masumi said as her knight emerged onto the field.

 **Gem-Knight Crystal ATK: 2450 DEF: 1950 Earth/Rock/LVL 7**

"This will force you to finish your turn!" Masumi said.

"Fine, I'll play a card face down and end there. Kaiba was dissatisfied with his play.

 **Turn 4**

 **Kaiba LP: 3000 Hand: 0**

 **Masumi** **LP 3325 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Masumi looked at the card with confidence. "With this I can defeat you easier! I'll use the Continuous Spell, Brilliant Fusion! This allows me to fuse Gem-Knight monsters from my deck so I can summon a Fusion Monster from my extra deck!"

"You what?!" said Kaiba.

"I will merge Gem-Knight Sardonyx, Gem-Knight Garnet and Gem-Knight Obsidian from my deck, to summon Lady Brilliant Diamond to the field! But as a cost, its attack and defence become zero!" Three of his Gem-Knight entered a vortex to create a new knight, but unlike others this one has a feminine appearance. "This is the power of fusion!" Her female knight appeared onto the field and faced Kaiba's dragon.

 **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 10**

"I send the Spell, Gem-Knight Emergency Fusion to the graveyard and this activates another of Brilliant Fusion's effects! By discarding Gem-Knight Emergency Fusion, I can return my monsters attack and defence to normal until my next standby phase!" Masumi sent the card into her Academia duel disk and Brilliant Diamond glowed as she regained her strength.

 **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond ATK: 3400 DEF: 2000 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 1** 0

"Not bad…" said Kaiba who was still caught in awe.

"I will activate Brilliant Diamond's effect and sacrifice Crystal to summon Gem-Knight Zirconia from my extra deck, ignoring its summoning conditions!" Masumi explained as her Crystal was destroyed and a new knight with hammer hands emerged.

 **Gem-Knight Zirconia ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 8**

"And that's not all because I will use Gem-Knight Emergency Fusion effect in the grave! If it's in my grave, by banishing a Gem-Knight once per urn, I can fuse monsters in my graveyard but you also draw a card. I banish Crystal for the cost!" Masumi smirked while Kaiba drew.

"Not bad." said Kaiba. "Due to this cards effect, I can set it straight away upon drawing it!" Kaiba set a card, much to Masumi's annoyance.

"Fine! I banish and merge Amber and Jade to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Prismaura."Masumi smiled evilly while her two knights leapt into another vortex, and a new knight with a spear and shield entered the field.

 **Gem-Knight Prismaura ATK: 2450 DEF: 1400 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 7 "**

So many Fusion Summons…." thought Kaiba. "How good is she?!"

"Next Jade's effect! If it's banished, I draw a card! Then I will activate Prismaura's ability to destroy a card you have but I must discard my newly drawn Gem Knight Lapis from my hand to destroy your Luster Dragon!" Masumi declared as Prismaura unleashed a ray of energy to the dragon. Kaiba however showed no concern. "You think hard but you will fall! Prismaura destroy his face down monster!" Prismaura slashed the set card and the destroyed monster was Ancient White Stone. "Then attack Zirconia!" Masumi ordered her knight to attack Kaiba directly, the blow of Zirconia sent Kaiba flying backwards onto the ground of the room. He slowly got up and rubbed his cheek.

 **Kaiba LP: 3000-100**

"Ughhh ... that's all you got? Pathetic! "Kaiba exclaimed. "With this attack, everything will end, go Lady Brilliant Diamond" As Lady attacked, she became surrounded by mysterious sliver armor which clamped onto her and destroyed her in an explosion "What?!" shouted Masumi.

"I activated the effect of my Sakuretsu Armor. This destroys an attacking monster" Kaiba said, mocking Masumi's play. "Now, could you finish your turn and save me the hassle?"

"I finish my turn." said a reluctant Masumi. As soon as Masumi made her final move, a new dragon appeared on Kaiba's field. "What is that?"

"I activated the ability of my The White Stone of Ancients! During the end phase of the turn this card was sent to the graveyard from the field, I can bring out one Blue-Eyes monster from my deck!" Kaiba looked at the duel disk screen and rotated between the cards in his deck. "Very useful." he said smugly "I Special Summon Dragon Spirit of White from my deck!" A sliver dragon with blue shading appeared.

 **Dragon Spirit of White ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Dragon/LVL 8**

"Not bad…"said Masumi.

 **Turn 5**

 **Kaiba LP: 100 Hand: 0**

 **Masumi** **LP 3325 Hand: 0**

"And neither are you… but I'm not going to let someone take me down! Draw!" Kaiba yelled. He looked at his card. "Perfect." he thought. "I will activate my Burst Stream of Destruction Spell. This allows me to destroy all the monsters you have in the field but a Blue-Eyes White Dragon cannot attack this turn!" All the monsters of Masumi were erased from existence and she could only see her inevitable defeat.

"Just as we planned." thought a confident Masumi.

"Then I will activate the effect of my White Spirit Dragon and sacrifice it to bring out my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" The dragon produced an intense light and the moment that light disappeared, a new dragon appeared in the Kaiba field. "The embodiment of both my pride and soul, my loyal servant, COME FORTH! BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! "The giant blue dragon roared upon its summoning.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 25000 Light/Dragon/LVL 8**

"As my Blue Eyes cannot attack this turn, I will activate the card I set! The Blessing of the Blue Lady! This grants 500 points of attack to my dragon and at the same time this card is not affected by card effects this turn!"

"Damnit!" said Masumi. However in her mind, Masumi was pleased as it went to her plan to get Kaiba a win and her on his side.

 **Blue-Eyes ATK: 3500**

"Now see my Blue Eyes!" The dragon was preparing to attack directly to Masumi while it loaded the immense discharge of power. "BURST STEAM OF DESTRUCTION!" Masumi could only watch as Kaiba's monster sent her flying into the wall.

 **Masumi LP: 3350-0 Kaiba Wins**

Kaiba looked at Masumi who was now on the floor and back to his duel disk. He smirked.

"A deal is a deal… let's talk." Kaiba said. Masumi slowly got back up off the floor.

"Yeah, let's." Masumi replied.

 **Fusion Dimension – Academia**

Leo, on his throne along with Himika Akaba who stood next to him watched live footage from Masumi's eyes. The parasite in her brain could deliver a direct feed from her sight.

"And we've now infiltrated the biggest company in the Ritual Dimension." Himika said.

"Yes and soon our plan within Ritual will come to force." Leo replied.

"How did you know Kaiba was trying to build a duel disk Leo?" Himika asked.

"Academia are everywhere dear."

 **A/N**

So yeah Royal2, you predicted the next duel!

So yeah White Stone isn't a tuner for obvious reasons, too good of a card not to use thought. Thanks to **Romadrox8975** for the script.

 **Romadrox8975** **O.C Card**

 **The Blessing of the Blue Lady/Trap**

If you draw this card (except via your Draw Phase) you can set this card immediately from your hand.

Target one Blue-Eyes monster and increase its attack by 500. It is unaffected by card effects this turn.

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Gem-Knight Jade ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Earth/Rock/LVL 2**

If this card is banished from your graveyard, you can draw one card.

 **Gem-Knight Emergency Fusion/Spell**

If this card is in your graveyard, once per turn and only once per turn, you can banish one Gem-Knight and then Fusion Summon a monster using materials from your graveyard. If you use this effect, your opponent draws one card.


	58. Luxury and Hell

**Security Bureau – Roget Office**

"How did you lose all of them?!" said an angered Roget. He was sat in his office and talking down to a subordinate on his screen. It was a man in a suit.

"Well we have little CCTV in the commons area due to vandalism and they jumped our officers, they were knocked out somehow." replied the man.

"And the fugitives on the D-Wheel?! They escaped from Tops, how could we not track them?!"

"They left the Tops area before we could block their route out, they were too fast."

"Well it's not good enough! I want a full Security package present in Commons, now! I want no one thinking they can escape Security, you hear me?!"  
"Yes sir." said the man. Roget stood up and the call ended. He looked out from his office.

"These boys… and that bracelet…, they're two things the Professor wants for his goal to happen if I remember correctly…." Roget thought. Roget picked up a chess piece and gripped it hard. "I don't know much on them, but if Leo Akaba wants them… so do I!"

 **Commons**

Rin, Shingo, Dennis and Tsukikage had made it away from the Security in the Commons area and were now out of sight from Security. The four had been running for a further twenty minutes.

"How much longer must I run for?!" cried Shingo.

"Quit your moaning, we're almost there!" Rin replied.

"Where exactly are we heading?" Dennis said.

"My orphanage, my home." she replied.

A little while later the four were outside a large building which had walls around it. The building, like the rest of Commons, was damaged with the outside walls missing all its paint. There was a big yard and to the right of the place, was a smaller building.

"And we're here." Rin said as they stood outside the closed gate.

"This IS a dump!" Shingo yelled. "A world class duelist like myself deserves a six star hotel and not somewhere like this!"

"Then feel free to try and get into the Tops!" Rin angrily replied. "I'm sure you would looooove the facility!"

"The… facility…" Shingo stuttered. Before Rin could respond, a voice could be heard coming from within the fenced wall.

" _Is… is that you Rin?!"_ a female voice said. Everyone turned around and Rin's face lit up. "It is you Rin!"

"Martha!" Rin shouted back.

"Martha?" questioned Dennis. A long black haired woman who had tanned skin appeared, she was wearing a long red and white gown. Martha made her way to the closed gate and opened it.

"Where have you been?!" she said as she ran up and hugged her.

"Yeah… I'm…. fine…" Rin replied as Martha almost strangled her.

"But where did you go?! It's been weeks!"

"Long story…"

 **Inside the Orphanage**

The four had been let into the orphanage and were inside the wasting away building. Inside, the four were sat at a table while kids were running around and playing. Martha was stood up and bringing the four food and drinks.

"So you're the one who's in charge here?" Dennis said.

"Yes, I run this place for all orphans in Commons." Martha replied with a big smile. "It's not much but we make do." Martha made her way and sat down as well, giving the four plates of food and drinks.

"This is mine and Yugo's home. We grew up here and we now live in the side rooms, in the other building." Rin replied.

"But where have you been Rin?" Martha stated. "It's been weeks and Yugo is missing?! We've been putting up flyers and asking all the Commons?! We thought you had been taken in by Security?! Have you escaped from the facility?!" Rin looked at the ceiling for a minute, not knowing what to say.

"No Martha, it's nothing like that." Rin replied. "I…. went to another world."

"AN-Another what?!" Martha said. Dennis and Shingo all looked stunned at Rin for saying the truth.

"Yes, another world Martha, another dimension!" Rin stood up and placed her hands onto the table

"Another dimension?"

"I was transported there via a portal, Yugo as well. These three come from the other world, the Standard Dimension." Rin said.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Rin had just spent the last half an hour explaining to Martha. Dennis, Tsukikage and Shingo all had a Pendulum Card out and showing it to Martha as proof. Martha had no idea what to say.

"So… you've been in another dimension for all these weeks and you have counterparts who look like you. There are other summoning methods and boys who look like Yugo…. and some school wants your bracelets and Yugo as well as his counterparts…? ….Is that right?"

"Yeah…" Rin said bluntly.

"Oh thank goodness." Martha said reviled.

"You believe me?!"

"Of course I do Rin. I raised you since you was a newborn who appeared on the doorstep in a basket, I could never not believe you. Plus we all know the rumours from Arcadia… if there is such a thing as a Psychic Duelist, then another world isn't hard to believe." Martha replied.

"Arcadia… Physic Duelists?" Dennis questioned.

"Yes." Martha responded. "Duelists who can inflict much more pain than any form of Real Solid Vision. They are in the Tops and are incredibly dangerous."

"So you have corrupt police and duelists with that power…. wow this world sucks." said Shingo.

"Shingo!" Rin said. Martha laughed.

"It's fine, it does suck." she replied. "We Commons are all struggling in this unfair world… but…. the children… you say a war is coming… there going to turn the children in cards?!" Everyone paused before the silent Tsukikage spoke.

"Ma'am, I swore an oath. I and my fellow Lancers will protect the worlds. I will put myself before anyone else in the way of battle." he said. "We will do our upmost best to stop Academia."

"I only just met you three but I can tell you're all kind and caring people. I trust you to the full extent. You protected my dear Rin from trouble." Martha said with gratitude. "But Yugo…."

"I don't know where he is." Rin said. "He disappeared."

"Could these Academia people have him?"

"It's… a possibility." Rin replied with sadness.

"I shall go and look around." Tsukikage said.

"No you can't." Rin replied. "Security will have heightened alerts out for us."

"I am quick and quiet, I shall be fine." the ninja replied. He looked at his fellow Lancers as there wasn't any further objection. "It is decided, I shall return soon." Tsukikage stood up and left the building, closing the door behind.

"I'm glad you told me the truth Rin." Martha replied.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I've been away though."

"I'm just glad you're safe." Martha looked at Dennis and Shingo. "Well I guess you'll be staying here indefinitely then, you guys can stay in our outer building for as long as you like."

"Outer building?! You mean that pigs sty?!" Shingo exclaimed.

"Be grateful." said Dennis to his partner. "We're guests." Martha laughed at Shingo's outburst.

"You say what you think, I like that!"

 **Commons**

Yuya and Yugo were now in an alleyway, they had spent the night on the floor of the streets as the duel with Ushio before had taken all their energy away. Yugo had hoped to get the orphanage as well.

"That… was rough…" said Yuya as he stretched.

"Yes it was, but many people have to do that here… I'm lucky I had Martha and the orphanage to provide me a home." Yugo replied.

"She sounds nice."

"Yeah, she took me and Rin in as newborns. She is basically our mother." Yugo said.

"Do you not know your true parents?"

"No." Yugo shook his head. "Neither me or Rin know anything, there is no clues."

"I'm sorry Yugo." Yuya said with sympathy.

"It's fine! I have Rin! She's as bossy as a mother!"

"And your girlfriend?"

"G-girlfriend?!"

"Yeah, well the way you speak about her…. you must be a couple." Yuya said innocently.

"We… er… well… did she say anything in your dimension…?" said a now blushing Yugo.

"Well I know she cares deeply about you." Yuya said.

"Yeah and I lo-…" Yugo paused awkwardly. "I like her too!" Yuya innocently laughed.

"How far off the orphanage are we?" Yuya asked.

"I have no idea where we are…"

"You what?!"

"I haven't been in this part for a long time…" Yugo said. "Directions never were my strong point…"

"Well we better get moving then, it's getting dark." Yuya replied.

"If only we had a signal or something…." Yugo said as he looked into the air. Yuya looked around as well, he had no idea what to do next.

 **Tops**

Ruri, Yuto and Mina had arrived also in Synchro; they had landed in the rich and luxurious Tops. The three had arrived in a park. People in posh outfits were walking around, looking at Ruri and Yuto in their tattered clothing with a sneery look.

"So this is Synchro?" Yuto asked.

"I guess so." Ruri replied. "Though… I feel kinda out of place here with our war clothes… they're all looking at us."

"It makes no difference as to what we're wearing." Yuto said.

"I don't know, these people are all dressed up." Ruri replied.

"Well we had better get you guys dressed and housed!" Mina said with reassurance.

"Dressed.. and housed?" Yuto replied.

"Yes!" Mina said confidently. "I just need a ATM…"

"ATM?" questioned Ruri.

 **Tops Market**

The three were walking around the busy market place of the Tops. There were people eating outside cafes and many shops selling various items. As the group walked, more and more looked at them in disgust.

" _Are they those filthy Commons?"_

" _They must stink."_

Ruri and Yuto heard the comments and just walked on. Both were street-wise enough to know picking a fight in an unknown dimension would be a bad move. Mina kept moving and saw an ATM outside a bank. Mina ran up to the bank with the other two following.

"Finally." Mina opened her yellow coat and inside were many pockets filled with many gadgets. Mina made sure Yuto and Ruri couldn't see everything. Mina took out a small credit card and placed it into the machine.

"Mina… what are you doing?" Yuto asked.

"Something illegal if that's what you're wondering." she replied.

"ILLEGAL?!" Yuto shouted. Mina turned back and put her finger over his mouth to silence him.

"We don't know what this world is like… we need to be careful. We're on the run from Academia… we have to break a few rules." Mina replied.

"She's right Yuto." Ruri replied.

"Fine…" Yuto begrudgingly said.

"Good." Mina went back to the machine. "Fools. I know all about this dimension because of our mole. I hope I can count on him and his goons turning up for me!" she thought. The ATM beeped and suddenly the machine begun to shootout many bills of the banks money. They were flying out and into Mina's hands.

"So much money?!" said Ruri in shock.

"Here take this!" Mina said as she shoved the money into Yuto's hands. "Hide this in your coat and run. Find a hotel and new clothes!"

"But Mina?!" Ruri replied.

"Just go, they will come after us, I will hold them off!" Mina said.

"Why?!" Yuto snapped back in shock.

"You're needed by Academia, who knows where they are in this world! Just go!" Mina said. Yuto slowly took a step back but stopped once more. Ruri did the same. "GO!" Before saying anything else, Yuto and Ruri ran for it as Mina smirked, she could hear sirens in the background.

"COMMONS!" shouted a man as Ruri and Yuto ran. "Get Security!"

"Commons? Security" said Ruri. "What is this place?!"

 **Shop**

Yuto and Ruri had picked out some clothing and took it to the shop till. In their still battered clothing, they got a weird look from the big, ugly, female shop keeper.

"You're not… Commons are you?" she asked.

"Er…. no." said Yuto.

"Please, we just want to buy some clothes." Ruri begged with politeness.

"That sounds like something a Commons would say…." the woman said. She put her hand under the counter and pushed a button. Yuto was aware of her suspicious behaviour and grabbed the clothes from the desk and grabbed Ruri's hand, he quickly ran to the surprise of Ruri.

"Yuto?!"

"We have to go!" he yelled. Yuto and Ruri quickly ran out of the shop. The shop keeper looked annoyed.

"STOP THOSE COMMONS!" she yelled as members of the public all stood in shock as the two made their way down the street.  
 _"STOP YOU SCUM!"_ yelled a man in a suit who, along with others, were catching up to Ruri who was lagging behind.

"Come on Ruri!" Yuto said. The man had caught up to Ruri and grabbed her red Resistance scarf. He pulled it, stopping her from moving any further. Ruri was caught up in the moment and didn't know what to do. Yuto looked back and panicked. "Ruri!"

"We will show you what we do to Commons scum!" said the man.

"Please… leave me!" Ruri said as Yuto charged up to the man and slammed a fist into his guts. He was hit by such power, his hand released Ruri. Yuto grabbed Ruri's hand and quickly made off with her. The man fell to the floor in pain.

"Yuto… thank you." said Ruri.

"That's what friends are for Ruri." Yuto smiled back. "Now let's get changed into these clothes, we need to find somewhere quiet." As the two looked around, the angry mob was getting closer. They looked around and couldn't see anything or anyone to help.

" _Come with me."_ said a female voice from up ahead, much to the shock of the two. Yuto and Ruri looked and saw a figure in a hoodie and black pants. Ruri and Yuto looked at each other and quickly followed.

The figure had taken Ruri and Yuto around a brick wall and they saw the angry mob run right past them. Seconds went by and the group had left the scene. Ruri and Yuto let out a sigh of relief.

"How can we ever thank you…." Ruri said. The figure was turning away from the two to hide her face.

"It's nothing." she replied. The girl placed her hand into her pocket and took out some keys. She threw them at the ground and Yuto looked at them before picking it up.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's your new home. I look after Commons in trouble." the figure said.

"But we're not Commons." Yuto replied.

"Well you need to be somewhere safe otherwise Security will find you." the girl replied. "Get changed here and up ahead, down this road is a block of apartments. Use that as your temporary home until the heat dies down."

"O…ok thank you." said Ruri. "Who… who are you?"

"Just a friendly person in an evil world." Before the figure was a fence, the figure quickly begun to climb it with style and grace, leaving the two behind. As the figure jumped down, her hoodie slipped down, revealing green hair. She quickly put it back up and left the scene. Yuto and Ruri had no idea what was going on.

 **Apartment**

Yuto and Ruri were now wearing their new clothes. Ruri had a red skirt on with black shoes. She had a simple white shirt on with a black collar. Yuto wore a blue shirt with black collar and black pants.

Inside the apartment was a well furnished room. It looked similar to a hotel room.

"Who was she?" Yuto asked.

"I don't know but should we trust her?" Ruri replied.

"We shouldn't trust anyone really, except each other." Yuto said.

"Mina?"

"I don't know, she seems genuine." Yuto said.

"Yuto… there is some things I need to say… you've been away for months." Ruri said.

"What is it?" Yuto replied.

"Back in Standard when we went looking for Reiji Akaba… I… I had to card someone."

"You did?" Yuto said with concern.

"I had no other choice… I feel guilty about it now but I know I had to…" Ruri said with sadness in her eyes.

"If you had no other choice Ruri… then you had no other choice." Yuto said as he sat next to her closely.

"I know but I also learnt another bad thing…. when I lost my bracelet… I was told that the Resistance carding people would help Academia in powering up their goal… we've been feeding them." Ruri said. "I told the Resistance but… I don't think they have any other choice."

"I had expected that the Resistance was powering Academia's goal… however the Resistance didn't have much choice. I didn't agree to the carding… it's a vile and evil thing we took from our enemy's… I have so many regrets from those moments… I tried to think of alternatives but… I fell to the same low level as Academia."

"No you didn't." said Ruri as she took Yuto's hand into her own. "Listen to your own advice, you had no other choice. I carded a worker doing his job… you had enemies on you. We all have carded someone as members of the Resistance, we all tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen, we need to do some bad things from time to time. A war is a war, it turns all into soldiers. We had no choice; there is only so much talking you can do. " Ruri said.

"Even though we had to… the guilt, it eats at you." Yuto said.

"I know Yuto… but we're survivors in a war we didn't start, we are fighting and doing this for the right reasons… something Academia doesn't share with us. I do struggle to see the good in people now though…."

"You're not losing faith in people are you Ruri?"

"I… er… let's just say I struggle nowadays…"

"Ruri, you have the biggest heart of anyone… please don't lose that." Yuto said.

"We all have changed through this war…" Ruri said. The two stared at each other and embraced in a hug as they shared their deep problems.

 **Security Bureau**

Roget looked at his screen; he was observing the recently arrested people. He had to approve all of them to enter the prison. As he went through the list he looked in shock at one.

On his screen was Mina in handcuffs, she was being transported to the Facility.

"Mina… what the hell are you doing here?!" Roget thought as she stood up. Roget pushed a button.

"The girl in a yellow coat, I want to speak to her now, send her to my office now!"

A little while later, Mina entered Roget's office with red handcuffs on and her coat locked away. Mina wore a simple long-sleeved purple shirt on. Two Security guards bought her in.

"You may leave us." said Roget. He looked at Mina as the guards disappeared.

"Long time no see…. Jean!" Mina said with a bright smirk afterwards.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Romadrox once again, had some great ideas here.

Royal2- We will find out soon about Rin's reaction.

LilUsagi – Thank you, your comments are very kind.


	59. Marina

**Duel and dialog within the duel written by Romadrox.**

" _Submit! And the princess of Academia would like..."_

" _Not on your life and never! I don't want your stupid go-easy deals! We shall fight fully!"_

Yuri had pinned Serena on the floor of the Academia training arena. Serena raised her boot and kicked Yuri in the stomach, sending him across the floor and Serena was freed.

"Not bad…" said Yuri as he rubbed his cheek from the hit.

"Yeah well take this!" Serena raised a punch and ran forward before Yuri, before she could connect, a siren went off. Serena stopped mid-hit. "What was that?!"

" _It's a siren to stop this pitiful fight."_ A man in a black military outfit looked over the training arena. He had a whip in one hand and had a mustache. Serena and Yuri looked above.

"Sanders!" the two said at once.

"Yes, and I have to say this "fight" is pathetic." Sanders replied. "As head of Academia's training in all forms of physical combat and movement, I have to say you're weak!"

"We were asked to come here by Sora to get Serena back in fighting form after her injury in the coliseum." Yuri replied.

"Yes and I was ordered to watch over this "fight"!" said Sanders. "You know, I've never rated you girl!"

"You what?" said Serena.

"You're vital to the Arc Area Project but other than that, you're a measly Slifer Red!" Sanders replied. "Yuri is a high-ranking member for a reason! He can fight, he can perform, and he can duel!"

"How dare you!" said Serena.

"My job is to train all ranks and produce the finest Obelisk Blue students, and beyond! You're better than your fellow Slifer Red's but a Slifer Red is a Slifer Red, bottom of the chain!"

"Shut it!" said Yuri, protecting Serena.

"Yuri, on the field you are in command of small groups, but here, I'm in charge!" Sanders said. "I'm a higher rank then you, you will obey me!" Sanders aimed his whip at Yuri. "Just because you're vital parts, doesn't mean you're above me! Do you want to be punished again?!"

" _What about you, Sanders?"_ A female voice was heard, she emerged behind Sanders.

She wore a purple coat which went slightly over her legs. It was buttoned down the right side and had an armband on her left arm along with purple pants and black boots. She had messy purple hair which mid-length and tied in a bun at the top. The female had black skin. Serena and Yuri were shocked.

"Marina!" the two said.

"Hey Serena, Yuri." she said. Sanders turned around in shock.

"Marina?!"

"Yes Sanders, glad to see you know who I am." Marina replied. "And you know what power I command. Now if you wish to remain in your job, scram, I'll take it from here."

"Y.. yes.." he said as he quickly ran off into the distance. Marina overlooked Serena and Yuri while doing a thumbs up to them.

Now below, Marina along with Serena and Yuri were now talking.

"Thanks for coming Marina." Serena said.

"Well what our friends for?" she replied.

"Yeah well… I would've beaten you Serena anyway…" joked Yuri. Serena punched Yuri in the shoulder. "Ow!" he said as he rubbed it.

"As ever, you two have a weird relationship…." Marina said. "Ever since the orphanage you two have been like this."

"Well maybe if Yuri ever grew up…..!" Serena said as she looked at Yuri with an embarrassed look.

"Well even though you should be training under Sanders, the Professor will understand about letting me take over your training. Anything is better than that old fart teaching you."

"Cool." said Serena. "But don't you have a squad to prepare for your deployment into Ritual soon?"

"Yeah, you always put your team first." Yuri replied. "Unless we're going to Ritual as well?"

"No, Serena is still recovering. Yuri I presume you will be sent out a mission soon enough to retrieve another dragon fragment, but the Professor knows that you wouldn't be at your best until Serena left the hospital ward; thankfully she was only there for a few days. Anyway, follow me to the coliseum, I need to test someone."

"Coliseum…." said Serena in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Serena." Marina said as he looked at Serena. "I know you're scared since what happened there but you can't show fear in Academia, you have to face your fear."

"I know." said Serena.

"Who are you testing?" Yuri asked.

"Gloria Tyler. It's her test to see if she will be one of my field commanders in Ritual. I need good people to assist me."

"Damnit… I'm a field commander…." Yuri said in annoyance.

"But… Gloria… Tyler?!" said Serena. "You picked her…. are you trying to get close to her?…." Serena said in a teasing way, Marina slightly blushed.

"What?... No! This is purely professional! I trained alongside her before the rankings were been given out when Academia begun… she's a good fighter."

 **Coliseum**

Marina stood out in the coliseum as Yuri and a slightly nervous Serena were sat in the stands. There alongside them was Grace Tyler, Gloria's sister and a fellow field commander. Facing Marina was Gloria with her long blonde hair.

"So Marina… I presume you will test me to your full strength?" Gloria asked.

"I always do." said Marina. "I need the best to duel for me in Ritual. Commander Edo has a more experienced mindset when hiring field commanders… I prefer a different kind of warrior."

"Well we were both promoted to Obelisk Blue in an instant and quickly rose to higher ranks, just you did better than me, but that changes today! I will beat you and win a place as a field commander!"

"Excellent." replied Marina as she active her purple and white Academia duel disk while Gloria activated hers.

"Come on Gloria!" yelled Grace.

"Marina and Gloria are the same age." said Serena. "Both are eighteen and have both shared big experiences for Academia, this will be tough for her."

"Marina came from the same orphanage as us." replied Yuri. "Heck, we've known her since then as well. The girl always dueled on the streets to get money for the orphanage, until the Professor save the Fusion Dimension from the hell it was before. I put my money on her."

"But don't forget Gloria carded a lot in XYZ." added Grace. "She'll win!"

"No way!" Yuri replied. "Marina got more, hence why she got promoted to one of the five commanders."

"I wonder if she can get through this without blushing…" Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Grace said. Serena looked tense as she let slip a secret.

"Nothing, it's fine." she reassured.

 **Turn 1**

 **Gloria LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Marina LP 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll begin by first revealing Amazoness Swords Woman so I can summon Amazoness Spy to my field in defence position via its own effect!" she exclaimed as an Amazon warrior with only a dagger in her hand looked out from Gloria's field. "After that, I summon Amazoness Swords Woman!"

 **Amazoness Spy ATK: 800 DEF: 1200 Earth/Warrior/Level 3**

 **Amazoness Swords Woman ATK 1500 DEF 1600 Earth/Warrior/Level 4**

"Are you still using your Amazoness?" Marina asked.

"Yes, why do you say that?"

"Why do you look so much like that archetype….?" Marina teased.

"You mean I look grumpy?" Gloria exclaimed as her body was surrounded by a dark aura and showed a murderous look

"Gloria she is saying that you are bossy and that you have the attitude of a gorilla!" yelled Grace from the sidelines in a joking manner.

"NO, NO, NO, it's not that! I think it's great because of the subject of the warriors and that's always been my image of you ... sorry." said Marina as Gloria was beginning to blush and Marina kept laughing because of her nervousness, while on the other side of the bench, Yuri and Serena had their palms in the face.

"Yuri, when do you think Marina is gonna make a move on her?"

"Sigh…when someone starts using the Ojama's in a non-ironic way." Yuri replied.

"I activate the Amazoness Village Field Spell When this card is activated, all my Amazoness gain 200 points of attack!" The coliseum begun to grow plants and trees around the field. Small straw huts were also formed.

 **Swords Woman ATK 1700**

 **Spy ATK: 1000**

"I set a card and finish my turn." said Gloria.

 **Turn 2**

 **Gloria LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Marina LP 4000 Hand: 5**

"Idraw!" said Marina. "I activate Foolish Burial to send to my Attribute Knight Hameline the Lord of Ashes to the graveyard. As I do not have any monsters on the field, I summon Attribute Knight: Raimond the Gaia Knight!" A knight emerged from the earth. He had a huge sword and his armour was yellow.

 **Attribute Knight: Raimond the Gaia Knight ATK 1500 DEF: 1000 Earth/Warrior/Level 4**

"When Raimond is Special Summoned, this allows me to add a new Attribute Knight to my hand; I choose Joe of The Lake and summon him to the field." A torrent of water arose and a new knight with two swords appeared.

 **Attribute Knight: Joe of the Lake 1900 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Warrior / Level 4**

"Huh, then you finally show why you call yourself the Academy Paladin." said Gloria.

"Yes, that nickname came after I beat my superior when I was still training. It was in that battle that I won this deck. I took that nickname because I will become the ideal soldier, so I can protect the people I care about. If that means not being able to sleep well, so be it.." Marina explained as she showed an empty smile and her gaze pointed to Yuri and Serena.

"... Continue with the duel and leave your melodrama"

"Yes, ma'am!" Marina joked as her empty smile disappeared and a more challenging face came over which caught Gloria's attention. "I will play my Spell Card Terracotta Knights, which allows me to summon Terracotta Tokens X the monsters I have, I bring them out in defence position!"

 **Terracotta Soldier 0000 ATK / 0000 DEF / Fire / Token / Level 4 X 2**

"Then I'll Contact Fuse my Joe with Raimond to summon my Attribute Knight Colinus the Smasher!" She said as her knights entered a vortex and a new knight with two large gauntlets and who wore huge armour with big horn in the hull emerged.

"Then that deck also resorts to Contact Fusion like Gladiator Beasts?" added Gloria. "I knew you were good Marina but I'm very impressed."

 **Attribute Knight: Colinus the Smasher 2300 ATK / 1200 DEF / Earth / Level 6 / Warrior /**

"By the number of monsters of different attributes that I have on the field excluding my Earth type Colinus, I can destroy that same number of cards that you have on the field. I choose your Amazoness monsters! I have two Fire types, so you lose two monsters!" Her two Amazons were wiped out right before her eyes.

"When one of my Amazoness is destroyed by a card effect or battle, I can summon another on the field due to the effect of Amazoness Village and I bring out Amazoness Princess in attack!"

 **Amazoness Princess 1200 ATK / 900 DEF / Earth / Level 3 / Warrior /**

"When Princes is Special Summoned, I can select an Amazoness card from my deck and add it to my hand." Gloria said as her new monster sprang up.

"Battle, Colinus attack her Princess!"

"I play my set Quick-Play Spell! Relief of the Amazon! When an Amazon is about to be destroyed in battle, I can tribute it and Special Summon another from my hand!" She proclaimed as Princess disappeared and a new one was summoned. It had blue hair and was sat on a throne. "Appear Amazoness Queen!" yelled Gloria.

 **Amazoness Queen 2400 ATK / 1800 DEF / Earth / Level 6 / Warrior /**

"Tch.. due to the fact it's not a replay, I will not continue my attack. Well played Gloria, this ends my turn." Marina said, a little disillusioned. "Next turn I will try and beat you!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Gloria LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Marina LP 4000 Hand: 3**

"Draw! I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my deck!" Gloria exclaimed as she played the card and then took two new cards from her deck. "I will use Polymerization to merge my Queen with my Paladin in my hand to Fusion Summon Amazoness Empress!" Gloria performed the pose of fusion with her two hands. Her Amazoness monsters were united in a vortex to create a new Amazon with dark skin that possessed a powerful sword. "My powerful Amazon Empress emerges!"

 **Amazoness Empress 2800 ATK / 2400 DEF / Earth / Level 8 / Warrior /**

"Thanks to the Village effect, my Empress gains 200 points of attack!"

 **Empress ATK: 3000**

"Now my Empress', destroy her Colinus!" Her emperor jumped hard and prepared her sword to break Marina's knight in two. She slashed across and destroyed it in an instant.

 **Marina LP: 4000 - 3300**

"I will then activate a Quick-Play Spell from my hand! Amazonian Strength! This allows me to halve my monsters attack points, which allows me to me to attack all the monsters on your field! I also can cause piercing damage for this turn!

 **Empress ATK: 1400**

"I attack your two Tokens!" Empress swung her sword as the two monsters and dealt piercing damage.

 **Marina LP: 3300 - 500**

"I finish my turn; I hope your last turn is worth something." Gloria boasted as Marina got up after the attacks.

"It will, don't worry!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Gloria LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Marina LP: 500 Hand: 3**

"I draw! I activate from my graveyard Hameline's ability. This allows me to add a Attribute Knight card from my Deck but I must banish Hameline, I will take Genesis Fusion. Then I will activate Return to the New Genesis which allows me to summon an Attribute Knight from my deck to my field with its effects negated! A new dark knight emerged into the field.

 **Attribute Knight: Kastirion the Knight of the Shadows 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Warrior**

"I will then activate Genesis Fusion and merge my Kastirion and Colinus who is in my graveyard to summon Attribute Knight: Azatroth the Fallen! I must banish all materials!" Marina said while her monsters joined in a vortex to create a new giant knight with a giant sword and a great triangular shield. He wore a cloak on his back. "Knight of the ancient world arises and help me to create the new utopia"

 **Attribute Knight: Azatroth the Fallen 3400 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Level 9 / Warrior**

"Azatroth's ability allows him to gain 200 points of attack for each banished Attribute Knight!"

 **Azatroth the Fallen ATK: 3800**

"And that's not all! I discard my last card to activate the second effect of my Knight and destroy your Amazoness Village" she exclaimed as her monster increased attack and the creature of Gloria powered down.

 **Empress ATK: 1200**

"See to her my knight, Apocalypse Slash!" Her monster used his long sword to cut his Amazoness in half.

 **Gloria LP: 4000 - 2600**

"Is that all?" said a pained Gloria.

"No, because thanks to the effect of Kastirion when it's used as material, my Azatroth can inflict damage equal to the original attack points of the monster I destroyed!" Marina said as her Knight prepared for the second launch while Gloria could not believe what was happening. Azatroth slashed away at Gloria. Gloria was sent flying across the coliseum floor.

 **Gloria LP: 2600 - 0 Marina Wins**

"No… Gloria lost…" Grace said.

"Thankfully Academia doesn't card higher ranks for losing one duel." Yuri said. "Otherwise she would be toas-"

"Not now Yuri, plus that's only on the field of battle you idiot." said Serena. Gloria got up and looked at Marina.

"Guess I failed…" Gloria said.

"You failed in losing but I saw the type of person I want for my squad, a hard working and skilled fighter, you're in my squad Gloria."

"Really?... Well… I deserve it." Gloria smugly said.

"Good to see." said Marina. "I… I will enjoy working with you…." Marina shock out of it. "Anyway, until we deploy, continue monitoring the Obelisk Blue students, I shall trust you to pick the best from the crop."

 **Throne Room**

Leo stood up and spoke to a holo-screen. It was Edo on the other end.

"Commander Edo, why haven't you broke through that Real Solid Vision dome my idiot son made yet?!" Leo roared.

"It's very well designed sir." Edo replied.

"It's been days!"

"I know sir, we're trying our upmost best, we have sent data files to Academia's best engineers and they still can't figure a way around it."

"Not good enough!" Leo shouted. "I need carded people from ALL dimensions, SORT IT OUT!" Leo hung up on Edo. Leo's mood was terrible as he still felt the burning anger of losing Yuto. "Commander Ryo is at least wiping out the last bits of XYZ…. I need my dragons though!"

" _Well this will be good news to you."_ Himika walked into the room from behind his throne.

"Is your project working well?" Leo asked.

"Reira is adjusting to all the summoning methods, she should be ready soon." Himika said.

"Good, it would be better to use just Fusion but we needed something more, someone to use the impure methods." Leo replied.

"Don't worry; the utopia will be filled with nothing but Fusion users, our loyal subjects, you wanted power and you took it. A world where people respect you and treat you as their god." Himika added.

"I fell in love with the place and the summoning method. I will guide the Fusion Dimension into a better world, one made for just Fusion users, one where Fusion reigns above the weak along and we reign above all with our soon to be dragon of destruction, a world where the angels of creation will create anything for me…. and a world…without Yusho Sakaki!"

 _All OC cards here and Marina belong to Romadrox._

 **A/N** Thanks to Rom again for ideas etc. Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows/views! _ **  
**_

LilUsagi- We shall see who the green-haired person was soon..

Fantasymaker76 - As above!

Royal2 - What other characters will appear will be left to be seen.

Gentmen - Poor Ruri... can't win can she.

 _ **OC Cards to be added.**_


	60. Duelists for Hire

Kaiba and Masumi were sat in Kaiba's office and the Standard duel disk was on his desk. Kaiba looked at it with his hands clenched. Kisara was stood beside him with a file in hand.

"So this technology gives holograms mass….? They become touchable?!" Kaiba said.

"That's correct Mr Kaiba." Masumi smugly spoke.

"Right… so the most important question… how did you get your hands on this technology? How did you know about my duel disk prototype, it was an important secret?! Not even my lower staff knew, they only knew about a rumoured prototype of some kind hence the rumours but only a select few knew about the actual duel disk!"

"This is what Mr Kaiba is referring to." said Kisara. She took out various pictures and laid them in front of the Masumi on the table. One picture had a glass box with a table and chairs inside labelled "Battle Box" while another was a round, red disk which had a long wire connected to a human wrist. Masumi looked at all the photos.

"Wow… this stuff is ancient." Masumi, who was still smug, replied.

"Ok, time for the vital question… where do you come from? No one in Japan would have this tech!"

"I too come from Japan." Masumi replied. "But my Japan…. is from another dimension…. a dimension where dueling technology is vastly superior!"

"Another dimension?!" Kaiba replied with shock.

"Don't be ludicrous!" Kisara added.

"Next thing you'll tell me is that there are aliens! Don't waste my time!"

"I don't know about aliens Mr Kaiba, but I can reassure you that what I speak is the truth and nothing but." Masumi replied.

"Mr Kaiba…" Kisara said while turning. "Let's get this girl out of here, I shall call secru-" Kaiba grabbed Kisara's arm as she was about to walk and get help.

"No need Kisara." Kaiba replied.

"But Se-"

"No need." Kaiba said as he let go. "I shall see her out personally." Kaiba stood up in an intimidating manner.

"Wait Mr Kaiba." Masumi said. "What if I could prove it, right here, right now? You do need my help to use this technology as well….!"

"I'll figure it out eventually… and fine. You have thirty-seconds."

"More than enough time." Masumi held up her Academia duel disk and went into the dimension travel menu. "Now hold onto me."

"You what?" said a surprised Kaiba.

"Just hold onto my shoulder…. you'll find it's in your interest."

"Mr Kaiba will not do such a thing… he is a busy ma-" Kisara said, however Kaiba walked over to Masumi and placed his hand on her. Kisara gritted her teeth and reluctantly placed her hand onto Masumi.

"I don't know if I should be worried or freaked out…." said Kaiba to himself. Masumi pushed a button and the three disappeared in a purple aura.

A few seconds passed and they suddenly came back. Kisara and Kaiba looked in shock and slightly off-balance.

"What on earth was that?! Mind tricks?!" Kaiba yelled.

"I… feel dizzy…" Kisara replied.

"That was the Fusion Dimension… my home." Masumi lied. "That was Academia, the school I represent… now, do you believe me?"

 **Hour Later – Kaiba Office**

Kaiba was sat and still in shock. He looked at Masumi's duel disk on his desk.

"Did… did I travel to another dimension?! Is that girl right?! I'll need to get answers before I let her in to my trust…" Kaiba picked up the phone and dialled a number. "It's me. Contact those two freaks who are available to hire… I have a job for them."

A little while later, two men appeared before Kaiba. Both were bold and each one wore a similar robe. One wore orange while the other wore green. Kaiba was at his desk.

"So… you're at the famous… Labyrinth Brothers?" Kaiba said while reading a business card.

"No Mr Kaiba, that is outdated." the orange male said. "My name is Para.

"And my name is Dox." said the green. "We thought the name Paradox Brothers would be more apt."

"I didn't ask for your real names." Kaiba said. "Can you find more about these…. people." Kaiba placed an image onto the desk and it was a picture of the Ritual Lancer team from CCTV footage of Reiji's duel V Yuzar.

"We shall, Mr Kaiba." Para said.

"For the right fee of course." Dox added.

"Money is no issue. Go and bring them two to me for questioning, I will pay any amount you wish, as long as you do the job and do it above board!"

"Above… board?" Dox asked.

"I have a proud company here… I don't wish to bring its name into the mud because of people who use less then legal measures." Kaiba added.

"Are you implying something, Mr Kaiba?" Para asked.

"All I know is that your track record is good…. very good. Not one loss in your entire history and you've also been linked to numerous… let's say, bad deeds in the past." Kaiba replied.

"All which are no true, Mr Kaiba." Dox responded. "You can trust us."

"I hope so too, because if you don't, I shall send you down through my trap-door." The two looked at each other and then laughed.

"A very good joke Mr Kaiba." Para said.

"Just go." Kaiba replied, now annoyed.

 **Hills**

Ray continued to run as Gongenzaka and Mieru followed. They were in an empty, grassy field with trees and no one else around.

"Ray… please wait!" Gongenzaka yelled. Mieru was chasing, trying to prove her worth.

"Please stop!" Mieru added.

"Leave me alone!" Ray yelled back. Ray ran up a hill and towards a tall tree. Gongenzaka and Mieru collapsed to the floor, needing rest.

As Ray ran over, she looked down from the hill and smirked, having got away. As she turned, she saw Para and Dox standing behind, smirking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ray screamed, Gongenzaka and Mieru heard the sound and ran up.

The two arrived and saw Ray strapped to the tree with a red beam trapping her to the tree. She had a white gag over her mouth to stop her from talking. They saw the smirking Paradox Brothers.

"Who are you?!" Gongenzaka said.

"We're the Paradox Brothers." Para said.

"We found you via the CCTV camera's we were given access too, and followed you. You see you two are needed for questioning." Dox said.

"Questioning?! By who?!" Meiru said back.

"Our employee, that's all we can." Para said. "If you wish to free the girl, duel us and beat us to free her. If we beat you in a duel however, you'll come with us!"

"We will do no such thing!" Gongenzaka replied.

"So you won't save the girl?" Dox smugly replied.

"Fine." Gongenzaka said.

"Good. Now let us use this!" Para dropped a black cube on the floor and before their eyes, a duel arena begun to form from it.

"What on earth…." Gongenzaka said.

"Our employer is very… resourceful." Dox added as the black duel arena had formed.

"Fine, let's duel!" Gongenzaka said.

"We shall tag-team." Para replied.

"I shall duel alongside you then Mieru."

"I… I can't…." Mieru sadly replied. "I'm not good enough…."

"Mieru no you're no-"

"The girl has made her mind up." Dox said. "Now duel us!"

"Wait a sec-"

"NOW! Or the girl shall not be freed!" Para replied.

"Fine." Gongenzaka and the two brothers stood on each end and rose up on their platforms. Gongenzaka got out his deck and shuffled it; the two brothers placed their decks down from their pockets, much to the surprise of Ray who could see the brother's platform.

"If you lose this duel, you'll shocked into a coma." Para said. "Enough for us to take you into questioning! Your friend is already in a coma it seems… of depression!"

"Damn you!" Gongenzaka replied. "Hold on Mieru, I'll win this for us." he thought.

"Our fields and lifepoints will be shared." Dox added.

 **Turn 1**

 **Para & Dox LP: 4000 Hand: 5 5**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall begin!" said Para. "It's a shame that your partner won't help for your sakes!"

"Leave Mieru alone!" Gongenzaka said. "I the man Gongenzaka will stand firm and take you out my way!"

"Let's see! I summon my Gishki Chain!" A green lizard who held a long chain with a blade at the end appeared.

 **Gishki Chain ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Water/Sea Serpent/LVL 4**

"When Normal Summoned, I look at the top three cards of my deck, then I can reveal either one Ritual Spell or Monster Card that I drew and add it to my hand."

"Next, my Brother can add the remaining two cards back onto the top of his deck in any order!" added Dox.

"Just go!" Gongenzaka demanded.

"Fine!" Para drew three cards and smirked. "What luck, I drew Evigishki Gustkraken!" Para showed a Ritual Monster. "I add it to my hand and then I place these two cards back onto the top of my deck! Now I play the Ritual Spell Giskhi Aquamirror! I use this to Ritual Summon a monster by tributing monsters from my hand and field, the monsters must equal the total level of my Ritual Monster which is level six! I tribute my level two Gishki Vision!"

"But you just said it needed to hit level six?!" Gongenzaka replied.

"Gishki Vision can be treated as the full cost!" Dox snapped back. A blue jar formed onto the field and a green lizard who wore a blue cape entered it. Now prepare! I Ritual Summon my Evigishki Gustkraken!" A black and golden monster with tentacles appeared.

 **Evigishki Gustkraken ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000 Water/Aqua/Ritual/LVL 6**

"What a beast…" thought Gongenzaka.

"Now I use my Ritual Monsters effect! When Ritual Summoned, I look at two random cards in your hand and then shuffle one of them back into your deck!" Para said.

"Damnit." Gongenzaka showed two cards and Para looked at his duel arenas screen. The two cards were Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei and Trumpeter.

"I shall send that high level monster." Para said. Gongenzaka placed Benkei into his deck and shuffled it with his hands. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

"Finally." Gongenzaka said. "I shall defeat you and take the girl back!" Ray remained tied-up and mouth still gagged against the tree. She continued to shake to escape.

 **Turn 2**

 **Para & Dox LP: 4000 Hand: 0 5**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I draw!" Gongenzaka drew so fast, a heavy blast of wind was unleashed. "I Normal Summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet!" The monster was a large blue machine with positive and negative battery symbol on each of its hands. It had a large red magnet on his back.

 **Superheavy Samurai Magnet ATK: 900 DEF: 1900 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"When Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Superheavy Samurai level four or below monster from my hand! Appear a second Magnet in defence position!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Magnet ATK: 900 DEF: 1900 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"Two of the same monster on the field?" said Dox.

"I end my turn!" Gongenzaka said.

"That's it?!" Para replied. "Useless! Take it away Brother!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Para & Dox LP: 4000 Hand: 0 5**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"Yes I will!" Dox said. "Draw! I summon Gishki Beast!" Gishki Beast emerged and it was a yellow horned, greenserpent.

 **Gishki Beast ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300 Water/Sea/LVL 4**

"Another Gishki?!" Gongenzaka said. "How very unfair….! Using the same deck!"

"We gave you a chance to have a partner!" Para replied. "And she let you down!" Mieru on the sidelines couldn't look up due to her shame.

"Ignore them Mieru!" Gongenzaka said once more.

"I'm… useless…" Mieru said to herself. "I bring nothing to this team."

"When Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a level four or below Gishki from our grave in defence position! Appear Gishki Vision!" Dox said.

 **Gishki Vision ATK: 700 DEF: 500 Water/** **Sea Serpent** **/LVL 2**

"I use one of my Traps!" Para said. "Gishki Swim! Dox will draw three cards! For each Gishki Monster drawn, you take 500 points of damage!"

"500 points?!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"Here I go!" Dox drew three cards and smirked. "Well look here, I drew three Gishki Monsters!" Dox revealed his cards and Gongenzaka gritted his teeth as his lifepoint counter dropped.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 – 2500**

"1500 points of damage… shaved off…. Damnit." he thought.

"Now I must reshuffle these cards back into my deck…." Dox said.

"Hang on Brother!" Para replied. "Go my second Trap! Gishki Guardian! Any cards drawn by an effect of a Gishki Card and which are required to return to the deck, can remain in the hand!"

"No way!" Gongenzaka gritted his teeth even harder.

"Why, thank you Brother." Dox replied. "I too use Gishki Aquamirror! I tribute Gishki Vision and it acts as a full tribute! I Ritual Summon, Evigishki Soul Ogre!"A sea creature which stood on two legs with pink and yellow gills emerged.

 **Evigishki Soul Ogre ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800 Water/Aqua/Ritual/LVL 8**

"Now I use Soul Ogre's effect! I can discard a Gishki Monster from my hand and target one face up card you control, and shuffle into your deck!" Dox sent a card to his graveyard.

"No! My Magnet lock!" Soul Ogre unleashed a loud roar which sent the defence positioned Magnet into Gongezaka's deck. "This is getting annoying…." Gongenzaka said to himself.

"Well prepare for me! I play a second Gishki Aquamirror and tribute Gishki Vision and Chain on our field!" Both monsters flew into the jar once more and a second Ritual Monster appeared. To Gongenzaka's surprise, it was another Soul Ogre.

 **Evigishki Soul Ogre ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800 Water/Aqua/Ritual/LVL 8**

"Not again…..!"

"Yes again!" Para said.

"I send another Gishki to my graveyard and take out your second Magnet!" The second Soul Ogre unleashed a loud growl and the second Magnet was destroyed.

"No! Gongenzaka!" said Mieru who had noticed the situation.

"It's… fine Mieru." he replied.

"Not from our position!" Para said.

"Yes! Attack Soul Ogre!" Soul Ogre charged up a powerful beam it its mouth and fired directly at Gongenzaka.

"No!" Mieru said.

"I said it was fine!" Gongenzaka said. "If I'm attacked directly and have no Spells or Traps in my grave, this card can come out to play! Superheavy Samurai Balancer!"A small blue and white robot appeared with yellow scales in his right arm.

 **Superheavy Samurai Balancer ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Machine/LVL 1**

"What's that?!" Dox said.

"Balancer can banish itself to end the battle phase!" Balancer exploded and the battle phased ended, much to the annoyance of the brothers.

"He survived… for this turn." thought Mieru.

"Balancer has one more effect, if after using its effect, if I control no Spells or Traps in my graveyard, I can draw one card."

"It's useless!" said Dox. "You are up against three Ritual Monsters! You're doomed! Over to you Para!"

"Thank you Brother!" Para replied.

"I set one card and end there!" Dox added.

 **Turn 4**

 **Para & Dox LP: 4000 Hand: 0 2**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 2500 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" Para yelled. "Very nice." he said.

"Hold on Brother." Dox said. "I shall return the favour and give you a gift!"

"What now?!" Gongenzaka said in annoyance.

"Aquamirror Illusion! My brother can Special Summon his recently drawn Ritual Monster to the field! It however returns to the hand at the end of this turn and it can't attack!" Dox added. "A instant Ritual Summon?!"

"Yes!" Para said. "Appear a second Evigishki Gustkraken!"

 **Evigishki Gustkraken ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000 Water/Aqua/Ritual/LVL 6**

"His effect! I look at two random cards in your hand and shuffle one back into the deck!"

"Fine!" Gongenzaka said as he showedTrumpeterand Battleball."

"What's a "Tuner?" asked Para. "No matter, I shuffle it back!" Gongenzaka gritted his teeth and shuffled it back. "I guess I made the correct choice then!"

"This is weird…." said Mieru. "How did he know what his brother drew? This might be a tag duel, but you can't look at your opponent's hand?" Gongenzaka looked at Mieru and looked at the two brothers.

"We're just in tune with each other-"

"-That is all!" Para said first and Dox continued the sentence. "It's purely fate!"

"If there is one thing I've learnt since meeting Yuzu, it's that not everything can be certain! No way can all your plays be "fate"! You're cheating!" Mieru shouted.

"CHEATING?!" Gongenzaka said.

"You have no proof little girl." said Para.

"And even if we were… there's nothing you can do about it!" Dox added.

"If you're cheating…. that is against a duelists code of honour!" Gongenzaka replied.

"As we said… no proof!" Para confidently said. At the tree, Ray continued to watch and by now, had shaken the gag almost out of her mouth. She shook one more time and the gag fell out of her mouth, she let in numerous deep breaths after finally being able to breathe normally.

"THEY'RE CHEATERS!" Ray yelled. Everyone looked at Ray.  
"She freed herself!" Para said.

"They didn't shuffle their decks! I saw them!" Ray yelled. "The Paradox Brothers are known as serial cheaters but it's never been proved!"

"I see…." Para said.

"She is annoying….!" Dox said. "Yes we did cheat! But with the payday we will get by beating you two from Mr Kaiba, we will be rich enough to bribe our way out of this! No one will believe any of you once we pay our ways out of this!"

"Damn you!" yelled Gongenzaka.

"I attack with Soul Ogre!" Para commanded.

"I the man Gongenzaka will NOT let this stand! The card I drew from my Balancer… is another Balancer! Appear and end the battle phase!"

"NO!" Balancer was summoned to the field via its own effect.

 **Superheavy Samurai Balancer ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Machine/LVL 1**

"I banish Balancer to end the battle phase!" The second Balancer exploded and a force field appeared. Soul Ogre was blocked once more.

"I… end my turn." Para said. "You can't beat our Ritual Monsters!"

"But your second Gustkraken returns back to your hand!" Meiru said who was now looking and feeling better. Gustkraken exploded and Para added back to his hand.

"Now I shall show you how a proud duelist stands!" Gongenzaka said. "I draw a card thanks to Balancer!"

"Go get them Gongenzaka!" Mieru cheered.

"These… these people aren't so bad…" thought Ray.

 **Turn 5**

 **Para & Dox LP: 4000 Hand: 0 2**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 2500 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Gongenzaka looked at his hand. "Perfect, I summon a third Magnet!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Magnet ATK: 900 DEF: 1900 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"Now I can Special Summon a level four or below Superheavy Samurai from my hand! Appear Trumpeter!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Earth/Machine/Tuner/LVL 2**

"I Synchro Summon!"

"Synchro Summon?!" said the two brothers at once.

"Trumpeter tunes Magnet!" Trumpeter flew up and became green rings. Magnet followed through.

 **4+2=6**

"I Synchro Summon level six, Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!" A giant red ogre with golden armour appeared. He held a big club. It appeared in defence position.

 **Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji ATK: 500 DEF: 2500 Earth/Machine/Synchro/LVL 6**

"Next I use my third card! Superheavy Samurai Cracked Amour! If I control a face up Superheavy Samuari in defence position, I can equip this to one of your monsters! It loses all its attack points! I equip this onto a Soul Ogre!"Cracked amour appeared onto Soul Ogre.

 **Soul Ogre ATK: 0**

"Makes no difference! You can't beat us!" Para said.

"Not yet! Go Shutendoji! He can attack in defence postion!"

"What?!" said the two once again. Shutenjoji leapt forward and destroyed the monster. Para and Dox watched with annoyance as they lost lifepoints.

 **Para & Dox LP: 4000 – 1500**

"And you call us cheaters!" Para said.

"No matter…. we will take down your weird summoning method and cards with our other Soul Ogre!"

" _No you won't."_ Mieru had got her duel disk out. Mieru leapt onto the duel arena platform from the ground, surprising Gongenzaka.

 _ **Intrusion Penalty – 2000 LP**_

 **Para & Dox LP: 1500 Hand: 0 2**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 2500 Hand: 0**

 **Mieru LP: 2000 Hand: 5**

Mieru's duel disk shocked her as she entered the duel, much to the shock of Ray.

"What are you doing Mieru?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Helping the team! I'm sorry for being late!"

"Intrusion Penalty…. who are these people?! What is that machine on your arm?!" Para asked.

"It makes no difference to you cheats! I draw! I play Prediction Ritual I tribute one Prediction Princess Tarotrei from my hand to Ritual Summon another Tarotrei!"

"You what?!" Dox said. A black jar formed on the field and the first Tarotrei flew in.

""Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level nine! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" A giant female monster in a purple dress appeared. She had a moving card pattern on her dress.

 **Prediction Princess Tarotrei ATK: 2700 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/Ritual/LVL 9**

"Next I play this Spell! An Equip Spell to be exact! Princess Fortune!" Tarotrei gained a blue book to hold. "When she attacks, the monster it attacks has its attack points halved! And my monster gains 500 more attack from the get-go!"

 **Tarotrei ATK: 3200**

"I attack Gustkraken! "END THIS!" Mieru yelled as Tarotrei launched a blue beam from the book and it slashed through Kraken.

 **Kraken ATK: 1200**

The Paradox Brothers could only watch as their monster fell.

"NOT!"

"FAIR!" the two yelled. Their lifepoints dropped to zero and both brothers fell to their knees on the duel arena, Mieru and Gongenzaka high-fived.

 **Paradox LP: 1200 – 0 Gongenzaka and Mieru Wins**

"Now… we're not going to get paid!" Para said, with tears coming down his face. In the background, Ray's restraint has faded following their win and she slowly watched from a far.

"Mr Kaiba… will still pay us if we capture these two!" Dox replied. Both leapt up and ran across the duel arena field, much to the shock of the Lancers. However, as they ran, the two brothers felt a strange feeling go through their bodies.

" _NO ENTERING THE DUEL ARENA – NO ENTERING THE DUEL ARENA"_

"Not this!" the two said. The two were electrocuted at a high voltage; they quickly leapt into the air and ran off, with their clothes smoking from the shock. Mieru and Gongenzaka looked at each other and laughed. They then looked towards Ray who slightly smiled at them.

 **Kaiba Corp – Office**

Para and Dox were now in the office and Kaiba was still sat. Two guards blocked the door

"Mr Kaiba… I'm so so sorry!" Para said.

"Please give us another chance." Dox added.

"You want me to give you another chance? You failed and not only that…. you cheated!" Kaiba stood up and slammed his hands onto his desk. "Thankfully there was no CCTV around you but you still used my equipment… with my own personal CCTV… for your cheating needs!"

"You gave us access to CCTV and a duel arena which could shock people?!" Dox replied.

"I never asked you to set it to electrocute anyone, also that CCTV is from the official police. I was given access to it to monitor my technology across Domino; I'm allowed to do such things!" Kaiba replied.

"So… we're fired?" Para said.

"Well it looks like you do have some brains after all." Kaiba added. He pushed a button under his desk and the floor opened up. The brothers fell down through the trap door. Kaiba walked over to it. "Plus I wasn't joking about the trap door." he replied firmly. "Get those two out of here." Kaiba said to a guard. "Let's hope for their sakes there is a pillow down there or something…." The trap door closed and Kaiba looked out from his office.

 **Yuzar Yuzu – Forest**

Yuzar and Yuzu looked at each other as Yuzu's bracelet was glowing.

"What does it mean?" Yuzar asked.

"It could mean…. trouble." Yuzu replied.

 **A/N**

So yeah, bought in Para and Dox. Using their dub names as well... I think there kinda more known, I did do a hint of their original name though.

As to why they cheat? Well, they just did :P Plus it allowed Mieru to feel her place.

 **O.C Cards**

 **Gongenzaka**

 ** **Superheavy Samurai Balancer ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Machine/LVL****

If there are no Spells/Traps in your graveyard and you are attacked directly, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

You can banish this card (Quick Effect) and end the current battle phase. If there are no Spells/Traps in your graveyard, after banishing this card via this effect, draw one card.


	61. Partners

Kaiba walked down a corridor, his long white coat swaying. He walked past a window which showed Kaiba Corp workers typing and programming cards on computers. The staff were hard at work. Kaiba looked around the corridor and all seemed to be in order, the way Kaiba demanded things to be. His expectations were high for his staff.

Kaiba stopped at one door, which was at the end of the corridor. He put his hands on the door handle and squeezed it tight while gritting his teeth; Kaiba's annoyance of the current situation was getting on top of him. Kaiba hated to be in the dark on any subject, especially one as big as other dimensions and evil duel schools.

He opened it with a heavy push and inside a waiting room, was Masumi, smirking at him with her legs crossed. She had been waiting for Kaiba to return to her.

"Took your time Se-"

"That's Mr Kaiba to you."

"Fine… Mr Kaiba." responded Masumi. "Are you ready to finally to let me help you?"

 **Ray, Gongenzaka and Mieru - Hills**

Gongenzaka, Mieru along with Ray were still in the outskirts of Domino in the grassy hills. Ray, who had just been freed thanks to the Lancers, was now facing them under the same tree that she was chained to.

"Thank you for the help… but why save me?" Ray reluctantly asked.

"Why? Why wouldn't we?" said Mieru. "We are here to help, like we've been telling you since we arrived in this world."

"But your world took Yuzar away, without his consent?"

"That wasn't our choice." Gongenzaka replied. "That was our leader, Reiji Akaba. His methods aren't something we agree on. He treats us like pawns as well; however, we have to get behind him as he is the only one who can help us in this mess of crossing dimensions."

"But there's that girl… the girl I dueled and who looks like me… I could feel her anger." Ray replied.

"Yuzu… has a tendency to do that." Gongenzaka added. "Do you know what this Academia threat is?"

"Uh…"

"There are five dimensions." Mieru explained. "And each one represents a summoning method. We come from the dimension which has all methods while Academia are from the Fusion Dimension. They intend to build a utopia by collecting you and your counterpart's bracelets as well as by capturing Yuzar and those who look like him."

"People who look like me? Yes, that girl did look like me… why is that?" Ray asked.

"We don't know, but there is someone who looks like you in all the dimensions, same as Yuzar. Academia are also doing something more terrible then that…. they also are carding people by invading dimensions to power their goal."

"Carding? What… exactly do you mean by that? That boy who looked like Yuzar, from that school…., he said something like that as well…." Ray had an idea as to what they were talking about, but she didn't want to believe the truth.

"They turn people into cards. They show no mercy." Gongenzaka said. Ray's face got worse and worse with disgust as Gongenzaka spoke.

"We've both seen it with our eyes." Mieru added. "They invaded our world and…. turned many of our loved ones and friends into card. Most of us still don't know what has happened to our parents…." Mieru said, saddened. Gongenzaka placed his large hand onto Mieru's shoulder to comfort her.

"We will save them, don't you worry about that." he said.

"They actually do that?! To kids?! To innocent people?!" Ray, who was now in shock, shouted back.

"Yes, they do." Gongenzaka replied. "Yuzu also lost her dad."

"She… she did? She did mention…. something like that in her duel with me…"

"Her dad, one of the best men I've ever met, was turned into card, to protect her. Also three of our friends who are only young, also fell."

"And… that caused her anger….." Ray continued to struggle to take all the information in.

"As well losing her best friend in Yuya, yes." Mieru said

"Wait, Yuya?" Ray replied.

"The boy who looks like Yuzar. They've been best friends since birth, he is now missing, and we don't know where he is." Gongenzaka said.

"And it's the same as another counterpart of yours, Rin. She comes from the Synchro Dimension and her best friend Yugo is also gone." Mieru added.

"They've been separated? I couldn't imagine losing Yuzar… I… I've left him alone right now?! He's in danger!"

"It's fine." Gongenzaka said, trying to calm her. "Yuzu is with him, he'll be fine."

"Yeah… she was good at dueling." Ray said. "I just… I can't cope with him being captured…"

"While Yuzu's anger is not an excuse, I hope now you can see why Yuzu acted the way she did." Gongenzaka said.

"I understand… losing people that important in your life must be tough… for all of you… I admit, I'm not the most trusting of people nor do I have the confidence of Yuzar, I guess I mistreated you all. I'm sorry, and especially to you." Ray looked at Mieru. "I apologize for my comments, without you, I would've still been tied to that tree."

"That's fine!" Mieru said. "I felt I needed a kick to finally know where I stand in this team anyway! Anyway… what's your relationship like with Yuzar?"

"I've been watching over Yuzar for years now, he's a dueling champion and celebrity, he has the ego the size of any mountain. While he's my best friend, when he duels, he can't stop being the main man. It means I've had to step-up and look after him in all other areas. Making sure he eats is a tough task, all he can think about is dueling… he is determined to get the number one rank."

"Number one rank? Who is number one?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know by now. His name is Seto Kaiba, the man who hired those thugs."

"Kaiba?" Gongenzaka said. "Those two goons did say his name."

"Who is he?" Mieru asked.

"He runs Kaiba Corp, the company which designs new cards and builds the duel arenas. Kaiba and Kaiba Corp run the whole game of dueling across the world… or as you might say, the Ritual Dimension."

"And he's the number one rank?" Mieru said.

"Yeah, his past is quite the story." Ray said.

 **Yuzu, Yuzar – Park**

Yuzu and Yuzar had arrived back in the park and as it was near night, Yuzar was no longer at risk of being chased by fans. The two sat on a bench.

"So this Kaiba you spoke about, you want to beat him to get to number one?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah, I've never dueled him since he doesn't consider me to be in the same league. Rankings are done via point system and he is well above me. I need to keep winning tournaments to take him on; he claims that it would be a waste of his time to duel me however as we're so far apart in the rankings."

"That's… awful!" Yuzu said.

"Well, he's just Kaiba! He actually comes from a pretty weird past. He was an orphan with his brother. Both had high hopes but couldn't do anything while they were stuck in the orphanage, so they got tough. Kaiba Corp was once a company which made military equipment and duel monsters was just a small game but the game gave Kaiba and his brother hope for the future." Yuzar explained.

"Then what?"

"A billionaire business man went to the orphanage as a marketing stunt but was called out by Kaiba to a game of chess. If Kaiba won, he would adopt them both, while if he lost, Kaiba would have to work for him for free. Come the end, Kaiba won. The man, Gozaburo Kaiba, reluctantly adopted them and intended to use them as basic pawns for military testing anyway, but Kaiba had other ideas."

"Other ideas?"

"Kaiba was a genius at most things. Building, educating, things like that. He had developed the holographic system which is used today after he was adopted. His father wanted to use it for his military weapons but Kaiba refused. He gained some serious financial backing for his software to be used for dueling and soon he and his backers had enough to buy out his father's company and use their resources to make the world a better place through dueling, rather than war. He bought the company which made the game and merged it into Kaiba Corp."

"You know a lot about him?" Yuzu said.

"Yeah…. I read his autobiography many times!"

"Well, we will need their help in this dimensional war." Yuzu said.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll believe you."

"Well, we have a similar person in our ranks, Reiji Akaba. He can help."

"Well it'll be worth a try." Yuzar said. "And maybe I'll get my duel at long last!"

"It's getting dark…" said Yuzu looking up the sky. "We should find our friends first."

"Yeah, let's find them." Yuzar said.

 **Kaiba Boardroom**

Kaiba was in his boardroom with Masumi and Kisara. Kaiba sat at one end of the table while Masumi was sat the other. Kisara was stood next to Kaiba.

"So you finally came around to working with me, Mr Kaiba." Masumi smugly said.

"I don't believe in what you showed me was another dimension, what you showed me was the power of your technology. That's what you meant by another dimension, another dimension in technology!"

"Sure, fine, whatever floats your boat."

"My staff tried to harness the power of your equipment but they couldn't." Kaiba replied.

"So you tried to go over my head?" Masumi said.

"I needed to be sure of the power of the person who I was working with."

"Do you trust me?"

"No." Kaiba boldly replied. "But this power…. it's vital to the future of my company, so you are my business partner…. for now. How long before we could get a prototype made?"

"With my help, within two days." Masumi replied. "After that, it'll be easy to mass-produce."

"Another thing." Kaiba said. "Kisara, show her."

"Y- Yes Mr Kaiba." she said. Kisara was caught out by the order. "These are people who are of interest to Kaiba Corp." Kisara gave the file and Masumi looked at them, smirking. It was the Ritual Lancers.

"You know these people?"Kaiba said.

"Yes, these are evil people. They wish to cause harm here."

"How do you know them?!" Kisara shouted.

"They come from my dimension but, since you don't believe in that…."

"Regardless, these people are here to harm Domino? I must make take these down myself! No police power could stop these monsters."

"That's one of the reasons I came here. We both have the same technology, but I want to let you use it for good." Masumi said.

"Y'know, you could've mentioned this earlier… but fine, I shall stop them by my hand!" Kaiba boldly replied.

"You have to beat them in a duel, by using my technology; you should locate their whereabouts and take them on. Maybe in front of the whole city, make a show of them." Masumi said.

"I like that idea…" said Kaiba. Kaiba felt a vibration in his pocket and looked at it. He got out a necklace which had a duel card on the end.

"I need to be left alone, please depart for the time-being." Kaiba said to Masumi.

"As you wish…. Seto!" Masumi walked out of the room and shut the door. Kisara looked at Kaiba with concern. Kaiba pressed the necklace and a screen appeared on the wall.

"Mokuba, is everything ok? I'm busy." Kaiba asked. On the wall was a short haired boy with black hair in a suit. He had a white suit jacket on with a purple waistcoat and a blue tie.

"Hey brother… and I'm sorry, I've signed you up to supply equipment to a company here in Egypt as you wanted. Just letting you know." Mokuba replied. "And hey Kisara!" Mokuba waved to her.

"Hi Mokuba!" Kisara replied back.

"Yes, ok, now if we are done doing childish greetings, I have a meeting to get back to. Call me if you need me Mokuba."

"Yeah… sure Seto." said Mokuba. Kaiba left the screen on as he left the room. Kisara looked at Mokuba. "I'm sorry for Seto's lack of kindness again Mokuba." she said.

"It's fine… you get used to it after a while. He still cares, he just…. can't show his emotions to us anymore, he's a busy man."

"I know but the true man I fell in love with and the brother you truly love is still in there somewhere. I just wish we could get him out again." Kisara said with sadness.

 **Outside the Hotel**

Yuzar, wearing his black hoodie again in the brightly lit street, was standing outside with Yuzu. It was a busy night and many people were going in and out of the hotel. Yuzu, wearing her white school coat, waited for her friends to return.

"You sure they'll come back here with Ray?" Yuzar asked.

"Yeah, Gongenzaka and Mieru said she was coming here with them when I spoke to them via our duel disks." Yuzu replied.

"Speaking to each other through duel disks… your technology is quite amazing." Yuzar replied. In the distance, Yuzu could see Mieru and Gongenzaka walking and she smiled.

"Yuzu!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"Mieru! Gongenzaka!" she replied. The two came running up.

"Where's Ray…." Yuzar asked.

"Oh… she's behind." Mieru said. Yuzar looked again and say Ray across the street. Both smiled at each other while Yuzu showed some concern on her face while looking at her. Her bracelet flickered once more, Ray's did the same.

 **Kaiba Office**

As Kaiba got back to his office, he looked at his desk and saw a enveloped on it. He went closer and looked at the label.

" _To my business partner – Masumi"_

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for ideas again. Also spot the DM easter egg!

Thanks for the reviews and to Royal2, I had them cheat as it was a small reference to Mai and Duelist Kingdom.

And to guest, the parasites don't work on the boys.


	62. Enter a New Era

Yuzu watched as Ray came down the street. Yuzu's bracelet flickered as it matched her raising heartbeat. Yuzu feared Ray's untrusting reaction; however she was unaware of Gongenzaka and Mieru's speech to her.

"It's fine, we spoke to her." said Gongenzaka.

"You did?" Yuzu replied.

"Yes, she understands why you were like that when you dueled her. We had to tell her everything though." Mieru added.

"About… my dad?" Yuzu said. "And Yuya?"

"It was the only way to get to get her trust us, no point in lying." Mieru replied.

"Ok." Yuzu added. "Time to speak to her." As Ray approached, Yuzar took down his hood and yelled out her name. Ray stopped as Yuzar was now out in public. The passing people all saw Yuzar and their eyes lit up.

"YUZAR!" the crowd all yelled. They suddenly ran towards Yuzar who looked around with shock.

"Damnit Yuzar!" said Ray as she grabbed his hand and quickly ran off down a street and out of sight, the public quickly followed. Yuzu and her friends could only stand and watch.

"Do we help them or what….?" Yuzu said.

" _No."_ Reiji appeared at the entrance of the hotel. "I need you back here."

"We're not your children!" Yuzu angrily replied. "We don't need your permission!"

"No you don't but you'll wish you saw this before you go on a wild goose chase." Reiji held up a piece of people which had Yuzu, Mieru and Gongenzaka as wanted suspects along with Reiji. "Now get in."

 **Two Days Later**

"Your move…." said Yuzu as she and Mieru were sat at a table and playing a duel on it.

"How much longer must we stay here?!" Mieru replied.

"Until the heat dies down." Gongenzaka replied who was also in the room. He was doing press-ups to pass the time.

"So this Kaiba Corp is also the police?" Yuzu said. "Why are we wanted?"

"Probably because of the duel system. I used the other methods."Reiji said as he walked into the room.

"You could knock…" Yuzu said. Reiji ignored the comment.

"The guy in charge must be interested in us all… this Seto Kaiba guy."

"This is your fault." Yuzu said to Reiji. "You used the other methods and you didn't expect a reaction?!"

"It was part of my plan, I had to find out more about this world and how it worked." Reiji said.

"By being wanted criminals?!"

"We're not criminals." Reiji replied. "Person's of interest. I paid the hotel staff more than enough to keep quiet until I know we can trust him."

"You think Academia could be here?" Mieru said.

"Of course they could be. I needed to see how they would react to an unknown summon in their duel system. It'll be clear if they are Academia."

"So once again you use us as pawns!" Yuzu said as she slammed her fist down onto the table.

 **Alleyway – Domino**

Masumi was on her duel disk and reporting back to Academia.

"Let me speak to the Professor!" she said to her duel disk. On the other line was fellow brainwashed Academia student Sora.

"And like I said, Leo Akaba is a busy man! He has been trying to get past Reiji Akaba's force field; he is also a scientist as well as a leader." Sora replied. "So you have to report to me! What is it?!"

"Ugh… fine! Why hasn't Academia attacked here yet?" Masumi replied.

"Because we need the duel disk programme to begin first. This way, we can get many carded people at once with ease. If we invade first, we will lose our chance to gain that many people. XYZ duelists are still in hiding and Ryo hasn't found many for weeks, we learn from our lessons. Plus do you even know where the Lancers are?"

"Somewhere here in Domino." said Masumi. "Don't you have anything to detect them?!"

"If we did, we would be using it! Serena and Yuri are our only keys to finding the dragons and angels, and Serena is still recovering while Yuri is in Synchro. He failed already in Ritual so the Professor thinks he'll be better there for now."

"Can't we use any of those Academia moles which are already here to help?!"

"Those moles are purely to obverse and see what the dimensions are like. Much like the role I and Mrs Akaba played in Standard. I'm sure you'll think of something. You've already got them to think they're the enemy, so Kaiba shouldn't be protecting them at least." Sora said as the screen then faded away.

"All of Kaiba Corp has tried to find them…. how on earth can I find them?! Their duel disks don't give off any signals…. duel disk… that's it!"

 **Kaiba Office**

"A demonstration….?" said Kaiba. Masumi was in his office. "What makes you think they would come out for that?"

"Because I have a good feeling if we give them a reason to, they'll come." said Masumi. "Is the duel disk ready?"

"Yes it is. My one." said Kaiba. Kaiba lifted up a box from under his desk and opened it. Inside was a long black disk which had a big blue circle on it.

"This isn't the model me and the others came up with?" Masumi said.

"I'm the head of Kaiba Corp, I deserve something different." Kaiba said. "You might have helped us unlock the secrets of the technology you bought, but you know nothing about style."

"Fine, now all you have to do is to make sure everyone and everywhere in Domino sees and shows the duel."

"Don't worry, I can throw a party." Kaiba picked up his phone and hit a button. "Kisara, I need a stage, an audience and all networks to show me and a duel."

 **Domino City Centre – Hours Later – Nightfall**

An audience gathered around a large metal stage in the middle of Domino. The audience was packed around the stage. An advertisement for a demonstration had been sent across all T.V and via email. Bright lights were shinning on the empty stage.

"I wonder what this is for?" said one member of the audience.

"If it's Kaiba Corp, it must be good!" said another

" _Think about your limit as a human…. think about everything you know… what would happen if it all changed?"_ a loudspeaker bellowed out. It was Kaiba's voice.

"Where is he?"

"Where's Kaiba?"

The lights went out and the whole crowd gasped. They heard a helicopter fly over and looked up. There, high in the sky was a Kaiba Corp copter and Kaiba was being lowered down onto the stage via a rope ladder. He had a headset on.

"Limits are a man-made word! We humans designed it to put ourselves off from trying to be better, from trying to be more! Well today, I, Seto Kaiba, throw that word out and bring you a new generation of hope! Not just for dueling, but for man-kind itself!" Kaiba leapt off the rope ladder which was still quite a distance from the stage. The whole crowd grasped. "I have no limits and neither should you!" Kaiba yelled as he fell. As he fell, he held up a card. "Come to me my Blue-Eyes!"

"He's going to get crushed!" screamed the audience. As Kaiba got closer to the stage, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon formed underneath and Kaiba landed on it with style and grace. The whole audience yelled in shock.

"He… he is riding a monster?!"

"What on earth?!"

The Blue-Eyes landed on the stage and disappeared. Kaiba held his arms up to bask in the glory. The whole audience roared with glee.

"I have made a system where duelist and monster are no longer separate. We are now on the same plane of reality! We share the same air! Monsters are now here, to touch, to see, to ride!"

 **Hotel**

"He has Real Solid Vision?!" said Yuzu as the Lancers all watched the screen. "How?!"

"I don't know." said Reiji. "But we need to find out."

"You know it's a trap, yeah?" Mieru added.

"Of course, but we need to go regardless." Reiji replied.

"Fine, but we all go." said Yuzu.

"Agreed." said Reiji.

 **Stage**

A few minutes later, the Lancers had arrived at the back of the audience. They saw Kaiba continue to speak on the stage. It was clear he was buying time to wait for the Lancers.

"Let's activate our duel disks." said Yuzu as her pink blade activated. The other three all followed.

"And today I Seto Kaiba, will bring you a demonstration of-" Kaiba looked to the side of the stage and Kisara was holding a tablet towards Kaiba, four signals had been found.

"It looks like we caught his attention." said Reiji. "He must have been scanning for Real Solid Vision as well."

"WE'RE OVER HERE!" Yuzu yelled. Kaiba looked to the back and saw Gongenzaka tower above all.

"THERE!" Kaiba said. The audience all turned around and saw the Lancers. "These are the opponent! MAKE WAY FOR THEM!" the audience all stepped aside, making a clear path for the Lancers to walk down. They did so and got to the side of the stage.

"Why do you want us?!" Yuzu yelled.

"These people… are the enemy!"

"Enemy?!" shouted Yuzu.

"These people…. stole my technology!"

"SHAME ON YOU!" yelled the crowd.

"No we didn't!" Yuzu said.

"I shall have to punish these people myself! I shall duel them and they shall never, ever appear again due to the humiliation! Get one of them on stage!" Two security guards appeared behind Yuzu and grabbed her.

"HEY! LET GO!" Yuzu said.

"GET OFF HER!" replied Gongenzaka but Reiji put his arm up to stop him.

"We don't need more trouble." Reiji said.

"Fine!" Yuzu shouted as the guards let go. Yuzu made her way on-stage to a series of boos.

"Now, block those three from leaving! I shall duel all of them! One by one!" Kaiba said as the guards circled the Lancers.

"You're mistaken!" said Yuzu.

"Then prove me wrong." Kaiba replied as he activated his black duel disk which let off a blue curled blade with patterns at the end of each side.

"Fine!" Yuzu said as her duel disk reactivated. Yuzu pushed a button on her duel disk and the field begun to change, much to the surprise of Kaiba.

" _Action Field – Cross Over"_

Blue platforms begun to form across the duel field, catching the audience by surprise as well.

"Now begins my portable Action Field era." Reiji said. A ball of cards shot out across the field. Yuzu looked around.

"Reiji… why are there so few Action Cards?!" Yuzu said.

"I was unable to fit a full scale Action Field into our duel disks. So instead, five Action Cards will appear at the beginning of the duel. Each user can only use an Action Card once per turn and can only hold one, once per turn."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No! But you're a duelist who can use both! I made it this way on purpose to prevent our enemies from taking advantage! Lancers are trained in Action Duels!"

"Makes no difference." replied Kaiba. "Now let's duel! Show me your other secrets!"

"Yes, we shall!" Yuzu yelled back.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll begin!" said Yuzu. "Since you wish to learn about our new methods, I shall begin straight away with this! I set my two faithful Pendulum Scales! DuPre and Argerich!"

"Pendulum?!" Yuzu set the two cards onto her duel disk. Argerich had green hair and was sat on a piano and While DuPre had pink hair and held a cello. Their scale numbers appeared beneath them.

 **Dupre 1 – Argerich 9**

"I can Pendulum Summon monsters from my hand whose levels fall between these scales! Let me show you Kaiba!" roared Yuzu. "Go my monsters! I'm going all out!" The Pendulum portal formed and two monsters shot out. "I Pendulum Summon Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra and my Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior!" Mozarta appeared in her half red and green dress while Amethyst had dark purple hair and wore a purple cape. She wore a purple tank top which had sliver amour over it with a purple sword.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 **Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Two monsters…. at the same time?!" Kaiba stuttered in shock.

"And there's more! When Amethyst is Special Summoned, I can bring out a level four Fairy Monster from my deck! Come on out Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva! She can't attack on the turn she's summoned."

 **Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 4**

"I set a card and end my turn there. Now, bring me your best!" Yuzu demanded.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I don't know what these off-world summons are, but I shall not lose! I draw! Now I shall summon Magician with Blue-Eyes!" An elderly wizard in a black magician's gown appeared. His eyes followed his name and were bright blue.

 **Magician with Blue-Eyes ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"When he's summoned, I can add a White Dragon Ritual Spell to my hand from my deck, I add White Dragon Ritual!"

"A Ritual Spell right away, as expected." said Gongenzaka.

"I use my Spell and I must tribute monsters whose levels equal four or more! Be gone my Magician and now I Ritual Summon, Paladin of White Dragon!" Magician disappeared and a white knight who rode a small blue dragon appeared in its place.

 **Paladin of White Dragon ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200 Light/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 4**

"I tribute my monster!" said Kaiba.

"What?!" said Yuzu. "You just summoned it?!"

"I'll show you why! By tributing this, I can Special my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck!"

"Blue-Eyes?!" shouted Yuzu.

"Kaiba's favourite monster!" the crowd yelled in glee.

"A favourite?!" Mieru added as Paladin shot into the air and became surrounded in a light aura. A bright of light shot down and appeared in front of Kaiba.

"Come forth! Blue-Eyes!" The giant dragon emerged from the light beam and unleashed its mighty roar for the whole crowd to see and hear. Yuzu looked slightly nerved at the sudden Ritual Summon to a high level monster summon change.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/LVL 8**

"You see, this is the high leagues. And I shall not fall to defeat! Not to you, and not to anyone else!"

"I know what the high leagues are like! Don't patronize me with that!" Yuzu yelled back.

"This duel shall judge that! I attack your Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior! Burst steam of destruction!" Blue-Eyes unleashed a blue beam from its mouth and fired it right into Yuzu's monster.

"I play my Trap, Early Stage Exit! I halve the damage I would from an opponent's attack on one of my Fairy monsters!" Blue-Eye's burst destroyed Amethyst and Yuzu gritted her teeth as she was destroyed.

"But it was a Warrior?!"

"Amethyst is also treated as a Fairy!"

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 3300**

"Next I can add a Fairy monster from my deck with attack less or equal to the amount of lifepoints I lost. I lost 700 so I shall add Flat the Melodious Tuner from my deck." Yuzu replied.

"She added a tuner to her deck. Looks like Yuzu knows what she wants to do next." said Gongenzaka.

"Yes but can she perform it." Reiji replied. "This Kaiba guy must be number one for a reason."

"It makes no difference." Kaiba smugly replied. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Why did you invite us here?!" Yuzu said. "You didn't tell us why?! And I mean the truth!"

"She questions an invite from Seto Kaiba?" said one audience member to another.

"Who does she think she is?" said another. Yuzu's face painted a tired look as she was bored with people in this dimension questioning her already.

"You know why." Kaiba replied. "You bring these unusual summoning methods to Domino and think you can just get away with it?"

"If you would just let us explain?!" Yuzu countered.

"I don't need to know, I already know you're a threat!" Kaiba responded.

"A threat? What does he mean?" mumbled the audience.

"This is just like what happened with Reiji…" thought Yuzu as she looked at him. "Untrusting with the other summoning methods, looks like we need to teach someone else this lesson."

"I set three cards and end my turn!" Kaiba replied. "Let's see how you cope with your next move."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 3300 Hand: 1**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"We shall see, I draw!" yelled Yuzu.

"Then I counter with my Trap! Go Virus Cannon!"

"Virus Cannon?!" replied Yuzu with shock.

"Yes and it's quite the card. This sends ten Spell Cards from your deck to your graveyard!"

"NO!" Mieru shouted.

"Not good!" Gongenzaka added.

"Ten Spells?" Yuzu gritted her teeth. "

"Yes, send ten Spells from your deck to your graveyard!" Kaiba said. Yuzu took out her deck and selected ten Spells. She then sent them one by one to the graveyard section of her duel disk before placing the deck back into the duel disk before it reshuffled itself.

"Well that's annoying." said Yuzu. "But that won't matter too much, time for an Action Card!"

"Action Card?!" Kaiba replied.

"Just watch!" Yuzu saw one of the five Action Cards above on the blue platform and grabbed it after jumping up. "Action Cards can be picked up and used as a way to advance duels! Like this! I play the Action Card Attack Down! This reduces the attack points of one monster you control by one monsters attack points I control, until the end of this turn! I reduce your Blue-Eyes by my Mozarta's attack!" Mozarta glowed and a beam shot out of her, right into into Blue-Eyes, weakening it.

 **Blue-Eyes ATK: 400**

"Now I shall Pendulum Summon once more! Appear Bass the Melodious Songstress!"A long green haired woman in a purple like outfit with long green gloves came onto the field.

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 5 - Scale 4**

"Next, if I control a Special Summoned monster on my field, I can bring out the tuner monster, Flat the Melodious Tuner!" Yuzu shouted as she Special Summoned a white dressed, young female with blonde hair. She wore yellow boots and held a staff with musical notes engraved on it.

 **Flat the Melodious Tuner ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Light/Fairy/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Tuner?! What on earth is that?!" Kaiba replied.

"Just watch! I tune my Bass and Flat together to Synchro Summon!"

"Synchro?!" yelled the crowd. Flat flew into the air and became green rings while Bass followed through.

"I Synchro Summon!" Yuzu placed her hand into the air.

 **5+1=6**

"The Melodious Prima Maestra!" The Melodious Prima Maestrawore an old style, female red amour with long pink hair which was tied up at the end. She also held a sword.

 **The Melodious Prima Maestra ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 6**

"She's using the cards that her anger created." Reiji said. "Now let's see if she can use them for the right reasons."

"For each Melodious monster on the field, this card gains 500 ATK!" Yuzu said as Prima glowed. "There's three, including Prima!"

 **Maestra ATK: 3500**

"Synchro… Summon?!" thought Kaiba.

"Now I attack with my Maestra but first I use DuPre's Pendulum effect! If I attack with a Special Summoned monster, I can add the attack points of one other Special Summoned monster on my field to the attacking monster until the end phase! I use Bass' attack and give it to Maestra!"

 **Maestra ATK: 5900**

"5900?! Mr Kaiba will lose?!" said the audience.

"Yuzu can win this now!" Mieru cheered.

"Don't insult me!" Kaiba yelled to the crowd. "I play my Mirror Force Trap!"

"Mirror Force? That card is in this dimension?!" Yuzu said with surprise.

"So you know what it does then? Then say goodbye to all attack positioned monsters you control!"

"Damnit! Argerich only protects my monsters against effects which target!" Yuzu thought as Maestra was about to hit Mirror Force. "Oh yes! I forgot!" Yuzu yelled. "Go Maestra's other effect! I can banish a Melodious monster from my graveyard to negate a card effect!"

"What?!" said an annoyed Kaiba.

"I banish my Flat and negate Mirror Force!" Mirror Force turned grey and disappeared. "The attack continues!"

"Yes! GO YUZU!" shouted Gongenzaka.

"Fine! Let's see about these Action Cards then!" Kaiba looked around and saw one appear above him. Yuzu didn't see it before and Kaiba was too close for Yuzu to grab it now. Kaiba leapt up and got the card. "You're on my playground now; your toys are mine as well! I use the Action Spell Defence Lock! This switches one monster on my field to defence position and it cannot be destroyed this turn! Plus no monsters you control can switch into defence position until your next turn!"

"No!" Maestra hit Blue-Eyes who had taken a more defensive stance. The dragon wasn't destroyed and Kaiba avoided taking any damage.

"Well that was easy." Kaiba boasted.

"Annoying more like." said Yuzu. "I end my turn."

 **Maestra ATK: 3500**

 **Blue-Eyes ATK: 3000**

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzu LP: 3300 Hand: 0**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Then I can draw!" Kaiba yelled. "I use the Spell, The Melody of Awakening Dragon! I discard one card from my hand and that allows me to add two Dragon-type Monsters from my deck with 2500 or less defence to my hand!" Kaiba sent a Spell to the grave. "I now add two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons to my hand!"

"Two more? But why?" Yuzu thought to herself.

"Now I attack! Wipe out her Opera!" Kaiba ordered and his Blue-Eyes unleashed another blue beam towards Yuzu's monster. Opera was quickly wiped out and Yuzu was forced to shield herself from the blast.

 **Yuzu LP: 3300 – 2600**

 **Maestra ATK: 3000**

"That attack made you actually feel something, didn't it?" Kaiba said. "Holograms might knock someone back a bit but this technology is more advanced then that!"

"And where did you get it from?!" Yuzu responded. "So far, this world has had no Real Solid Vision?!"

"I made it." Kaiba said. "I have no idea what you mean by "this world" though."

"Whatever, something isn't right here." Yuzu replied.

"Well lucky for you my next big move will have to wait. You get one more chance. I end my turn."

"Next big move? What does he mean?" questioned Gongenzaka.

"Whatever it is, Yuzu must be prepared." Reiji said.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 2600 Hand: 0**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 2  
**

"I draw!" Yuzu looked at her card. "I Pendulum Summon back my monsters from my extra deck! Return Bass and Opera!"

"Return from the extra deck?! But how?!"

"This is the Pendulum Summon!" Yuzu yelled as her two monsters shot back onto the field in defence position.

 **Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 4**

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 5 - Scale 4**

"My Maestra gains 1000 attack for the extra Melodious monsters on my field."

 **Maestra ATK: 4000**

"Go Maestra, wipe out his Blue-Eyes!" ordered Yuzu.

"I banish a Spell in my graveyard!" Kaiba replied.

"No way!" Mieru added in shock.

"I sent it there when I discarded it on my last turn! Return of the Dragon Lords! I banish this if a Dragon would be destroyed by battle or by card effect!" Blue-Eyes was once again protected.

"But you still take damage!" Yuzu replied as Kaiba felt a blow after he lost lifepoints.

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 - 3000**

"Yes! Yuzu got his lifepoints down at last!" Mieru cheered.

"I switch Mozarta to defence position." said Yuzu as she turned the card. "And my turn ends there…. but hang on, how did you know about the extra deck?!"

"Yuzu's right." said Gongenzaka. "Ritual has no need for extra decks?" Reiji's face tightened up.

"I just know." Kaiba smuggled replied.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuzu LP: 2600 Hand: 1**

 **Kaiba LP: 3000 Hand: 2  
**

"Now for your end!" Kaiba yelled as he drew. "I play a Trap!" Kaiba said as his last Trap was flipped up. "Dragon Fusion!"

"Dragon…. Dragon FUSION?!" Yuzu said before the shock of the name got to her.

"This allows me to Fusion Summon a Dragon Monster by using Dragon monsters in my hand and field!"

"Mr Kaiba is using a new summon as well?!"

"AWESOME!" cheered the crowd. The Lancers reaction was much more different. Reiji pushed up his glasses in annoyance.

"I fuse my three Blue-Eyes! Two in my hand and one on the field!"

"How… where did you learn to Fusion Summon…." Yuzu stuttered as the three mighty dragons spun around in the Fusion whirlpool.

"Delight with the most powerful of all dragons in their evolved glory! I Fusion Summon! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" A mighty sliver three-headed dragon emerged. Its sliver skin along with the blue within glowed brightly and boldly. Its appearance matched its strength. Yuzu was stunned at the summon.

 **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800 Light/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 12**

"How…. how did you get that power…..?!" questioned Yuzu as could only stare at the bright and all-mighty dragon.

Within Kaiba Corp, in a darkened room, Masumi was watching the duel on a T.V. A smirk appeared on her face as she sat with her arms and legs crossed.

 _Removed Paladin's effect which prevents Blue-Eyes from attacking._

 _Virus Canon uses its Anime effect._

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for the Neo chant and other ideas and things!

Thanks for the reviews and I will say this once, spamming my review box with messages saying "Update soon" will not hurry things up, I appreciate the enthusiasm but it's also spam and annoying. You know who you are. I will report anymore spamming, **so cut it out.** I will not rush for anyone or anything, chapters go out when I feel they are ready and that's it.

I do this for free and for a hobby I love, I don't want to stop doing it because of spam.

 **Fantasymaker76 –** Ancient One has an upgrade ready to go later this arc, thanks to Rom.

 **Royal2 -** Back to Synchro after the next part!

 **O.C Cards**

 **Yuzu**

 **Early Stage Exit/Trap**

Halve the damage you would take from a Fairy Monsters destruction, then you can add one Fairy Monster from your deck to your hand whose attack points are equal or _less_ than the amount of damage you took from this cards effect.

 **Kaiba**

 **Magician with Blue-Eyes ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

When this card is summoned, You can add one Ritual Spell which lists "White Dragon" in its text or name, from your deck to your hand.

 **Dragon Fusion/Trap**

Fusion Summon one Dragon-type Monster from your extra deck using Dragon Monsters from your hand and/or field as materials.

 **Action Cards**

 **Attack Down**

Reduce the attack points of one monster your opponent controls by one monster you control until the end of this turn

 **Defence Lock**

Target one monster you control and switch it into defence position. It cannot be destroyed this turn and your opponent cannot put monsters into defence position until the end of this turn.


	63. Enter a New Era - Part 2

"A Fusion Monster? How on earth did the Ritual Dimension gain that?!" Mieru said in shock.

"I don't know. But this confirms my theory of foul-play from Academia in this dimension." Reiji replied with a stern response.

Yuzu looked at Kaiba and his fused dragon. It towered above anything she had in her deck and she knew this was the worst-case situation that could've happened.

"How did he get a Fusion Monster…?!" thought Yuzu as her eyes shook with fear.

"I see you fear my beast, and so you should!" Kaiba yelled. "I attack! Hyper Ultimate Burst!"

"Well it won't matter… Yuzu has her cards in defence position." Mieru said.

"Think again!" Kaiba roared. "I use my Neo's effect! Once per duel, if I have a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in my extra deck, this card can attack three times!"

"Three times?! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?!" Yuzu replied.

"I gained more than just this Fusion Card! Take out them three monsters!" Kaiba commanded as each of the three heads charged up a powerful attack. "Wipe them all out!" Each head fired out their attack one after each other and all Yuzu could do was watch as her three monsters were wiped out in an instance. The blasts were each as strong as the next and after the third hit her Mozarta, Yuzu was sent flying across the stage on her stomach.

"Yuzu!" yelled Gongenzaka and Mieru at the same time as Yuzu was now face down on the stage. The whole crowd went wild as Kaiba had destroyed three monsters in one go. They chanted his name in unison. Yuzu slowly moved as she looked up to the towering Kaiba.

"I'm fine." said Yuzu as she got back up.

"Brave, now let's get back to this duel!" Kaiba replied. "I'm playing this! Card of Sanctity!"

"Card of what?!" said Yuzu.

"You should take this as a compliment! This allows us to draw cards until we each have six in our hand. A special card made only for me!" Kaiba raised his fist and the audience followed in vocal support. Yuzu and Kaiba drew their cards until each held six more cards.

"Well at least we're now even… though my deck is now lacking Spells thanks to that Virus Canon card he played." Yuzu thought.

"I shall use my Normal Summon and summon Peten the Dark Clown!" A jester monster appeared.

 **Peten the Dark Clown ATK: 500 DEF: 1200 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"I shall one card and end there!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuzu LP: 2600 Hand: 6**

 **Kaiba LP: 3000 Hand: 4**

"You'll regret giving me a new hand!" said Yuzu as she drew her seventh card. "But how on earth can I take down that dragon?!" she thought.

"It seems you're struggling to choose a move, let me make it easier for you!" said Kaiba. "My Trap Crush Card Virus will assist! I tribute one Dark Monster with 1000 or less attack and then I check your hand!"

"Why do that?" said Yuzu as Peten vanished. Yuzu showed her hand to Kaiba and he looked at it on his duel screen.

"Because of this, all monsters with 1500 or more attack you control and draw for your next three turns are destroyed! Also since Peten was sent to the graveyard, I can banish is and Special Summon another from my deck!"

"What?!" shouted Yuzu as a second clown appeared.

 **Peten the Dark Clown ATK: 500 DEF: 1200 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"He's locked Yuzu down even more!" yelled Gongenzaka.

"It makes no difference!" Yuzu yelled. "I've had more tougher moments then this! I have gone through things you won't imagine Kaiba!" Yuzu looked at the white school coat which Yoko had given to her as a gift. "This belongs to Yuya and I vow to find him and return it! As a matter of fact….! I'm going to need your help here Yuya!" Yuzu threw her coat off and caught it. She placed the top two buttons onto her sleeveless school outfit and flicked up the coat. Her coat had now become a cape, a Yuya cape.

"What is she doing?!" Mieru gasped. Yuzu stood tall and proud with the coat now acting as her cape, she was now mimicking Yuya.

"Now's not the time to mess around Yuzu!" Gongenzaka bleated.

"It's not messing around Gongenzaka; this is Yuya's way of being with me!"

"I don't know who this Yuya guy is, but you look silly." Kaiba replied with a smug look.

"Each to their own!" Yuzu replied confidently. "When I started this journey my confidence was nowhere near as much as it is now! And that is thanks to everyone I have meant so far on this trip. And some smug person like you won't dent that! Go my Spell, Wavering Eyes! This cards effects depend on the amount of Pendulum Monsters are destroyed in the Pendulum Zones!"

"She's gonna wipe out her own scales?" Mieru said.

"Yes I am! Go Wavering Eyes!" A red blast of wind shot through the air and wiped out Yuzu's two Pendulum Scales in an instant. "I destroyed two Pendulum Cards, so I can use two of its effects! First one is that you take 500 points of damage!"

 **Kaiba LP: 3000 - 2500**

"Secondly I can add a Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand. I'm adding Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior!" A card popped out of Yuzu's deck and she added it to her hand.

"2500 attack? My Crush Card has made it worthless!"

"Only monsters with 1500 or more attack!" Yuzu discarded the card from her hand.

"Why would she add a worthless card?" Mieru asked.

"It's worthless now but in later turns, maybe it won't be." added Reiji.

"I summon Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South!" Valkyrie of the South was a long haired blonde female dressed in Norse clothing. She had a long cape made of fur and black amour with golden plates

 **Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 3 – Scale: 5**

"She summoned it in attack?" said an audience member.

"I end my turn!" Yuzu declared.

"She has no scales or any set cards?!" Gongenzaka said. Reiji smirked as he had worked out Yuzu's plan.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on." Kaiba said as he pointed at Yuzu. "You have something in your hand, don't you?!"

"Well you might have it figured out, but can you stop it?!" Yuzu replied. Kaiba seemed to be surprised at Yuzu throwing down the gauntlet.

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuzu LP: 2600 Hand: 5**

 **Kaiba LP: 2500 Hand: 4**

"I shall rise above you! I draw!" Kaiba declared. "I summon Assault Wyvern!" A blue dragon with purple wings appeared.

 **Assault Wyvern ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Light/Dragon/LVL 4**

"Go my Wyvern, attack Valkyrie!" Wyvern powered up a dark charge within its mouth and fired it directly at Yuzu's monster.

"I send Brave Heart from my hand to the grave!"

"Brave Heart?!" Kaiba replied. Yuzu sent a Fairy Monster from her hand to the graveyard slot on her duel disk. "My Fairy Monster gains attack equal to the attack of the monster it is battling until the end of this turn!" Valkyrie glowed as the effect occurred.

 **Valkyrie of the South ATK: 2800**

"Damn you!" said Kaiba as Valkyrie slammed a strong punch into the attacking Wyvern's beam and made it end. Valkyrie leapt up and punched Assault Wyvern on the nose, destroying it. Kaiba could only watch as his monster went out in a big explosion.

 **Kaiba LP: 2500 – 1500**

"Yes!" Mieru cheered.

"Yuzu might actually win this!" Gongenzaka replied.

"Remember that Kaiba is the number one ranked duelist here." Reiji said. "Don't think he'll go down that easy."

"Would it kill you to get behind Yuzu?!" Gongenzaka shouted in annoyance at Reiji.

"I'm a realist, that's all." Reiji calmly replied.

"I will teach you for coming here!" Kaiba replied. "I attack with Neo Blue-Eyes! Eradicate her!" Neo Blue-Eyes charged up another three pronged attack and fired directly at the Valkyrie, wiping her out.

 **Yuzu LP: 2600 – 900**

"I had hoped to use Brave Heart against your Neo Blue-Eyes but oh well, I will win this!" Yuzu continued to say in upbeat form.

"I'm getting annoyed with you! Why won't you break?! You should be bowing and begging for me to go easy! Do you not know who I am?!"

"No, I don't." said a smug Yuzu.

"I will teach you. I set two cards."

"But why didn't Yuzu use Valkyrie effect to change a battle position, once it's attacked, it can do that?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Yuzu must have a plan." Mieru replied.

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuzu LP: 900 Hand: 4**

 **Kaiba LP: 1500 Hand: 2**

Yuzu drew her card. It was Shopina the Melodious Maestra, a 2300 attack monster so Yuzu had to send it to her graveyard.

"Yuzu lost another card…" Mieru said.

"I set two cards." said Yuzu as she placed them face down.

"Going defensive now?" said Kaiba. "Shame, you almost had me."

"And I still will!" said a determined Yuzu. "Here I go!" She ran up to the closest blue platform of the Action Field and leapt up on it. She was on the platform for barely a second before she was leaping to and from the other platforms, searching for an Action Card.

"What on earth… are you?" said Kaiba as he watched her drift in style. Yuzu saw an Action Card upon the top platform and she was within a reach of it.

"Easy!" Yuzu leapt up with a single hand out towards it and gracefully caught it, landing on a lower platform with ease afterwards. "Nice!" she said looking at it. "I end my turn!" Yuzu made her way back to the ground.

"You won't use it?!" Kaiba replied.

"I will when I need to!"

"She's got no monsters?!" Gongenzaka said.

 **Turn 10**

 **Yuzu LP: 900 Hand: 3**

 **Kaiba LP: 1500 Hand: 2**

"Fine I draw!" Kaiba looked at the card in his hand. "I attack with Neo-Blue Eyes! This is your end!"

"I counter with another card in my hand!" Yuzu said. "When I'm attacked directly, I can Special Summon this from my hand! Queen Knight: Sir Kay the Defender!" A female with short pink hair appeared with purple, short sleeved amour appeared in defence position.

 **Queen Knight: Sir Kay the Defender ATK: 1300 DEF: 2900 Light /Warrior/LVL 5**

"When she's summoned this way, the battle phase ends!" Yuzu replied as Neo Blue-Eyes was forced back to Kaiba's field.

"Phew… Yuzu survived once more." Mieru said.

"That's it!" Kaiba yelled with annoyance. "I play a Quick-Play Spell! De-Fusion!" One of Kaiba's set cards flipped up.

"De-Fusion?!" Yuzu yelled.

"This sends Neo Blue-Eyes back to my extra deck and then its Fusion Materials are Special Summoned from my graveyard!"

"Hang on… that means?!" Mieru declared.

"Kaiba gets three dragons for the price of one!" Gongenzaka added.

"Now you will have to face the power of my most powerful servants! Appear my three Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba roared as Neo disappeared and split into three dragons. Each one roared one after another and Yuzu was faced with yet another almost impossible situation.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/LVL 8 X 3**

"Next I play the Ritual Spell, Chaos Form!"

"Ritual Summon again?" Yuzu questioned.

"Kaiba's ace monster!" the crowd yelled.

"Yes and watch and behold! I Tribute one Blue-Eyes to Ritual Summon!" One of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons shot into the night sky and a thunderclap shot down. Kaiba stood almighty as within the thunder, emerged his mightiest monster. "I Ritual Summon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 0 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 8**

"I play a Spell! Blue-Eyes Blast! For each Blue-Eyes on my field, you take 300 points of damage! I have exactly three, so you lose!"

"YUZU!" shouted Gongenzaka and Mieru.

"Go my Action Card, Damage Reverse! Any effect damage I would take, increases my lifepoints instead!"

"They can be used during either turn?! Not fair!" Kaiba yelled. Yuzu glowed as she gained lifepoints.

 **Yuzu LP: 900 – 1800**

"Whatever you throw at me Kaiba, I'll throw right back, harder!" Yuzu declared. Kaiba looked above and saw an Action Card. To the audience's surprise, Kaiba leapt up from the platforms and grabbed one as well.

"Not bad…" said Yuzu.

"I play the Action Spell, Trap Set! I can set a Trap from my deck to the field! I set one card and end my turn."

"I wonder what he set?" Reiji thought.

 **Turn 11**

 **Yuzu LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

 **Kaiba LP: 1500 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" Yuzu declared. "Now to end this!"

"You can't end me." Kaiba replied.

"With this I can! First of all, I play one of my Traps, Reborn of the Fairies! When you control more monsters then I do, I can Special Summon one Fairy Monster from my graveyard!"

"But Crush Card will destroy any high attack monsters you control until the end of this turn?!" Kaiba yelled back.

"You didn't let me finish! It's unaffected by card effects until the end of the turn!"

"Just go!" Kaiba responded.

"I summon my Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior!" A pink long haired female appeared with red, old style amour on with a red cape.

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 4**

"Chaos MAX cannot be targeted or destroyed by monster effects! Looks like your effort has just gone to waste!"

"I wasn't planning for that!"

"Well let's see your grand plan!" Kaiba replied."Let's see how your precious Pendulum can take me down!"

"Pendulum is not only mine, it is also from Yuya. And it is one of the links that unites us! Although he is not here, he will be with us in spirit! And not only Yuya, Rin also stand by me and fights for us and all those innocents involved in this war! Gongenzaka, Mieru… heck even Reiji… at times is behind me! I won't lose to a egotistical person like you!"

"Go Yuzu!" cheered Gongenzaka and Mieru.

"Before you do anything, I use a Continuous Trap! Final Attack Orders!"

"Final what?!" replied Yuzu.

"This forces all monsters into attack position and they cannot be changed, next up, we must take three cards from our decks and send the rest of our decks into the grave! We place the remaining three cards in any order back into our decks."  
"I need to pick three cards?!" Yuzu replied.

"Yes, I will continue to lock you down until you beg me for mercy!"

"That won't happen!" Yuzu yelled as she and Kaiba choose their three cards. The rest of their decks were sent away. "Now I play a Spell! Fairy Life! I target a level five or higher Fairy Monster and double its attack until the end phase! It's would be banished during your standby phase.

 **The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 5000**

"Ok Pendulum Warrior END THIS! You take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack! Wipe out Chaos MAX!" Warrior picked up her sword and charged down towards the Ritual Dragon.

"Go my Trap! Negate Attack!" Kaiba declared as Warrior was sent back to Yuzu's field.

"Damnit!" Yuzu said. "I set one card."

 **Turn 12**

 **Yuzu LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

 **Kaiba LP: 1500 Hand: 0**

As the turn begun, Pendulum Warrior was banished.

"Now I shall end this! You had your chance and failed!" Kaiba drew a card from his black duel disk. "I attack with Chaos Max! Wipe out Sir Kay!"

"Go my Trap! Last Knight! I negate destruction and all damage involving that monster this turn is reduced to zero!" A force field blocked Sir Kay from harm. "But you can draw a card!"

"Fine!" said Kaiba as he drew. His deck was down to one card. "I still have enough to beat you though! I have two other Blue-Eyes!"

"Not with my final Trap! Pendulum Set! I send two cards from my hand and then I can set two Pendulum Cards which are face up in my extra deck!"

"She's setting scales during her opponents turn?!" Mieru said in shock.

"I send my two cards in my hand and set my scales! I set scale five Valkyrie of the South and scale four Mozarta!" Both monsters rose up in her Pendulum Scales.

 **Mozarta 4 - Valkyrie 5**

"Attack Blue-Eyes number two!" Blue-Eyes fired and destroyed Sir Kay. Yuzu avoided damage however. "Now end this my third Blue-Eyes!"

"I use Valkyrie's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, during either players turn, I can switch a monsters battle position that you control" Blue Eyes #3 was forced into defence.

"Not bad, but still, only one of us will emerge as a victor! Attack Peten!" Peten punched Yuzu's duel disk.

 **Yuzu LP: 1800 - 1300**

"Yes and that will be me! I banish a monster that I just sent to the graveyard!"

"What monster?!"

"Carreno the Melodious Maestra! When this card is sent to the graveyard from my hand or field, each of us draws one card!" "You want me to run out of cards!" Kaiba yelled in response.

"Took you long enough to work it out!" Yuzu said. "I can't beat you on brute force, so I will win another way!"

"Excellent Yuzu!" Mieru cheered. Kaiba and Yuzu each drew a card. Kaiba had pure annoyance on his face while Yuzu smirked with delight. However, just as Kaiba drew, he begun to laugh.

"What is it?!" Yuzu said in response to Kaiba's laughter.

"I can only deck out when I need to draw another card!"

"But you will get another turn, and then you shall lose!" Yuzu replied.

"Not if I do this!" Kaiba replied. "Go my Trap! Repeat Offender! I target one Spell in my graveyard and by halving my lifepoints, I can activate it!"

"What card will he activate?!" Mieru asked.

"It's obvious." Reiji replied.

 **Kaiba LP: 1500 – 750**

"I choose…Card of Sanctity! We must both draw six cards!"

"We're going to deck out at the same time!" Yuzu cried.

"You got it!" Yuzu and Kaiba went to draw their cards but their duel disks stopped and the words "DRAW" appeared.

 **Yuzu Kaiba – DRAW**

"They… drew?" said the stunned audience. Kaiba and Yuzu looked at each other as Crossover faded.

"Not bad kid." said Kaiba as he turned and begun to walk away.

"Hey!" Yuzu yelled back, trying to stop him.

"Oh yeah." Kaiba said. "Release her friends. It's night-time now, so go and get some rest. I want you four to come to Kaiba Corp tomorrow; I will find you again if you choose to run." Kaiba said as he walked off. Yuzu gritted her teeth. "Apparently I judged you wrong, only a few I have been able to recognize a duelist as a equal." Yuzu raised a small smirk as Kaiba walked off.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for the cards and some lines, including the final sentence. That duel was sooooo hard to write but it was I think, one of the best I wrote.

Now for the draw, I'm not fully sure of the rules in this case but let's just accept it's a rule in my stories universe.

We are now going to head to Synchro for 5 chapters. This was the end of the first arc in Ritual.

 **Fantasymaker76-** We will see Yuya gain the other summons the more he sees his counterparts. Meteorburst Dragon was used in 43 by Yuya.

 **Royal2 –** Thanks for the review.

 **Guest –** It could work but no, the boys won't be brainwashed… but maybe something else though.

 **O.C Cards - To be added  
**

 **Yuzu**

 **Carreno the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 1400 Light/Fairy/LVL 7  
**

When this card is sent from your hand or field, you and your opponent draws one card. If this card is Special Summoned, send one random card from your opponents hand to the graveyard.

 **Braveheart ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy/LVL 1**

During either player's Damage Step, when a LIGHT monster you control battles: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of this turn.


	64. Fusion Reunion

**_Duel script by Romadrox8975_**

Tsukikage was leaping from building to building within the Commons. Night had fallen in Synchro and his mission to find Yuya and Yugo was not going well. He had spent the last hour searching, and the dim and barley lit streets were not helping.

"This is not good." Tsukikage thought. "Miss Rin will not be happy with my lack of progress. However, I must return."

 **Yuya Yugo**

"So I think we turn left here and then right." said Yugo as he and Yuya walked down the now dark Commons alley. Yuya was pushing Yugo's D-Wheel.

"I think we've already been here Yugo…." Yuya said. He was now lagging behind Yugo, Yuya was tired.

"Are you sure? I'm sure the orphanage is around here somewhere…" Yugo replied.

"Well we have been past this damaged wall before." Yuya pointed at a bricked wall which had a huge hole in it. "I don't think many walls look alike."

"You sure? Could just be a coincidence?"

"Well I don't think so but this is your world…." Yuya replied. He seemed to not want to hurt Yugo's feelings as Yugo was trying as hard as he could to find the way. It wasn't his fault he wasn't the best at knowing routes; Rin did that job for him.

"Yeah! I'm sure it's this way!"

A little while later, Yugo and Yuya found themselves in a familiar place. Yugo was still raring to go while Yuya's face was wearing thin. Yuya looked towards a wall and there he saw the same hole. The boys had gone around in yet another circle.

"Yugo… I think we are going around in circles…."

""Are you sure? I'm sure the orphanage is around-"

"You said that before Yugo." Yuya replied. "Just admit it, we're lost."

"Never! I won't give up!" Yugo snapped back. "If you don't want to follow me, then don't!"

"Yugo… I didn't mean it like that… I'm sorry." Yuya replied.

"Well…. I will get us there! Trust me!" Yugo gave thumbs up to Yuya.

" _My my… why are you boys out here tonight?"_

Yugo looked behind and there coming from the shadows were a group of six males. Each wore battered clothing. They all had yellow markings on their faces. One was holding a metal pipe and beating it in his other hand. Yuya and Yugo slowly stepped back in fear.

" _It's not safe…"_

Yuya looked behind him and another six males appeared. Yugo and Yuya were trapped within the alley.

"Who… who are you?!" Yuya said nervously.

"This part of Commons is ours, you're on our turf!" said one.

"You're a gang!" Yugo shouted. "Go away!"

"Yugo… don't anger them."

"I'm not afraid!" Yugo snapped back.

"Well that's good!" said another gang member in a green tank top. "But we don't want a fight… just give us all your cards and duel disks and you might just make it through the night…." The male with the pipe smirked and started to beat it faster.

"I wouldn't give you the time of the day…. even though I probably wouldn't know it anyway…." Yugo said cluelessly.

"Did you hear that boys? He said no!" said the tank top male.

"Yeah, now you'll pay the price!" said another gang member. Yuya and Yugo both walked back into the wall, the gang now getting closer.

"We shall duel then!" Yugo yelled.

"Your dumb holograms won't save you! We're the Commons; we don't have that Real Solid Vision stuff!"

"And we don't even have decks!" replied another. "We lost them all in the re-education camps! But we shall take yours and build an empire of underground dueling!"

"You won't take our decks!" Yuya shouted.

"Good…. I was looking forward to some entertainment tonight!" said the tank top leader. As the gang got as close as possible to not touching them, an unusual sound was heard from the skies. It was the sound of a dragon roaring in the night sky.

" _Ancient Pixie Dragon…. you know what to do!"_ said a female voice from an unknown location.

"What?! Who is that?!" said a gang member as they looked around in shock. Yugo and Yuya also looked around.

A long tailed blue dragon flew over ahead. Its wings were long and it had no legs except just arms. The dragon had long green hair and golden plating around its neck and wings.

"Ancient Pixie Dragon?" Yuya said to himself.

"It's only a hologram!" said the tank top leader. The dragon looked down and unleashed the loudest roar it could imagine. The roar was so loud, the gang members and the two boys had to put their hands over their ears.

" _Does she look and sound like a hologram now?"_

"Show yourself! We're not afraid!" As tank top spoke, the rest of the gang had run off, much to his shock and embarrassment. "FOOLS! It's a trick!"

" _Let's see about that. Go!"_ Ancient Pixie Dragon charged up a beam of light in its mouth and shot it down. Tank Top couldn't react quickly enough and could only watch…. as the beam of the light shot right past him and went into a wall. He looked behind and the wall was smoking from the strike. He then looked up with fear at the dragon.

" _Tell your gang that you're not welcome here. If I see you around here again doing these actions, you'll wish you were in the Facility! Are we clear?!"_

"Y… yes!" said the tank top male as he quickly ran away. Yuya and Yugo looked up and were hoping this voice was friendly.

Ancient Pixie Dragon disappeared and a figure in a black hoodie walked out from the shadows, the face hidden.

"Are you two okay?" she said.

"Yeah… we're fine…" Yuya said with caution.

"Are you one of them?!" Yugo snapped back.

"No, don't worry, I'm a friendly."

"Then why are you hiding your face?" Yugo asked.

"It's a long story. Anyway, do you need somewhere to stay? The streets in Commons at night are a horrible place."

"Yes." said Yuya. "But how can we trust you…?"  
"Well that's your choice, but I did just save you two."

"How did you find us?" Yugo responded.

"Your decks sent me a message."

"De… decks?" Yuya asked.

"It makes no difference. Now are you coming or not?" the girl explained as she walked off. Yuya and Yugo looked at each other and followed, with Yugo pushing his D-Wheel along.

 **Orphanage – Next Afternoon**

Rin, Shingo, Dennis were in the courtyard of the orphanage. Tsukikage had gone looking once more for Yuya and Yugo. Shingo was stretching his back.

"That was a terrible night's sleep! Does this Martha not know who I am?! I am the mayor's son!" Shingo shouted.

"Not in this world you're not." Rin replied.

"Be grateful Shingo, we're lucky to have a place at all." Dennis said.

"All the children sleep upstairs in the main house while guests take the side rooms. We have a few rooms left… hopefully for Yugo and Yuya's return." Rin said while looking at the rooms to the side.

"Well an orphanage is a good place to show off my entertainment to a new crowd!" Dennis said.

"You're an entertainment duelist?" Shingo said in shock.

"Yeah… I joined your team quite late. I didn't have time to really reveal anything about me!" Dennis said. "I'm an exchange student from a fellow LDS school, safe to say being involved in a dimension war was not on my list of things to do!"

"Well I must say, I look forward to seeing you in a show Dennis." Shingo replied. "I of course shall be the leading star however. Actually, how about we duel right here, right now."

"Here? Now?" said a surprised Dennis.  
"Yeah, for the kids! Why, too scared to do it?!"

"Of course not!" said Dennis as he waved his hands. "You're going to be the first on my list of people to card you annoying buffoon." Dennis thought. "My Entertainment Dueling days are long gone; Academia is my only goal now."

Before Dennis and Shingo could activate their duel disks, the sound of sirens could be heard. Rin looked in utter despair as she saw three D-Wheels pull up outside the orphanage.

"Security!" Rin said. Martha emerged from the outer building, not knowing what was happening.

"Rin, could yo-" Martha stopped mid-sentence and looked at the Security officers in green uniform take off their helmets and walk in. Rin nodded to Martha who nodded back. She went inside.

"Why… look who we have here." said an officer with long black hair.

"Yeah, I think it's those brats who escaped us the other day." said a fat one.

"Those Security officers you beat up might be ok now, but will inflict permanent pain on you!" said another with a twirly moustache.

"You attacked us!" Shingo said.

"Talking back to an officer is an added six months in the facility!" said the fat officer.

"Yes, along with abuse of Security, running and hiding, you won't be getting out for a long time!" said the moustached officer.

"Facility?" Dennis said. "Roget must not know I'm Academia… idiot." he thought.

"Yes, Security either sends you to the Facility or a Re-Education Camp, depending on what they want to do with you. Neither is nice." Rin explained.

"Well this girl gets it." said the long haired officer.

"How did you find us?!" Rin shouted.

"We had a witness report come in, we were offering ¥5 for info." said the long haired officer.

"That's big money for you Commons scum! Of course we didn't pay it to him…!" said the moustache office. The three officers all smirked.

"Makes no difference, we're not coming with you!" Shingo shouted.

"Fine, we shall duel and take you in!" said Security.

"We each take one." Rin said as Dennis and Shingo followed Rin in activating their duel disks.

"Yes, let's duel!" said Security.

"Let's not use Crossover." Rin said. "Might be too much for these numbskulls."

"Fine…" said an annoyed Shingo.

"DUEL!" all six shouted. Rin was facing the fat officer.

 **Turn 1**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Security LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll start." Rin said as she began her move. "I'll summon Windwitch - Ice Bell." She had purple hair and wore a white outfit with a wand.

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"When summoned, Ice Bell she can inflict 500 points of damage to the opponent!" Rin exclaimed as a blizzard struck her opponent.

 **Security: 4000 - 3500**

"I play the Spell Double Summon to allow me to bring out Windwitch – Glass Bell!" A new green haired Windwitch emerged onto the field.

 **Windwitch - Glass Bell ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 4**

"And thanks to Glass Bells effect, when summoned, I can add a Windwitch to my hand. I can add Sleet Bell. Now I tune my level three Ice Bell with my level four Glass Bell. Make ice and snow my power and blow through!"

 **3+4=7**

"Synchro Summon! Appear, level Seven! Windwitch - Winter Bell!" Rin said as a new witch emerged onto the field.

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Spellcaster/Wind/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Then I activate the effect of Winter Bell. This allows me to select one Windwitch in my graveyard and this card gains that cards effect! I choose Ice Bell! I hit you with 500 more points of damage!" Winter Bell launched a huge blizzard over the Security officer.

"Damn you!" said the officer as he saw his lifepoints drop.

 **Security LP: 3500 - 3000**

"I'll leave a card face down and finish my turn." Rin said as the officer prepared for his turn.

 **Turn 2**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Security LP: 3000 Hand: 5**

"Draw! I'll start by playing Jutte Lord in attack!" A samurai warrior appeared in the field.

 **Jutte Lord ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Earth/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Then I shall use his effect to Special Summon another Jutte Monster from my hand! Jutte Fighter!" said the officer as a smaller version of Jutte Lord appeared.

 **Jutte Fighter ATK: 700 DEF: 900 Earth/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 2**

"Thanks to the effect of Jutte Fighter, I can change the position of a monster on your field." The officer said as Winter Bell changed positions.

"Tch, I suppose you use all the old and worn out plays that all Security do?" Rin said.

"Why, yes we do! Because it works! I tune level two Fighter with level four Lord! So I can Synchro Summon Goyo Predator!" Fighter spun around and leapt into the air. He became green rings as Jutte Lord flew through them.

 **4+2=6**

"Appear Goyo Predator!" A new warrior emerged from a beam of light. It looked more like an ape but had a black mask with a Japanese design and two horns.

 **Goyo Predator ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200 Earth/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 6**

"After I play my Spell Card Trap Charm! I can equip one of my monsters with this card and it becomes immune to Trap cards."

"Damnit." said Rin in response to her opponents move.

"Now I will attack with my Goyo!" Winter Bell was wrapped by Goyo Predator's weapon and was destroyed instantly after the creature sent it against the wall. "When Predator destroys a monster, it returns to my field!"

"No!" said an annoyed Rin as her Windwitch appeared on Security's field, this time in attack.

"Now I attack with your monster directly!" Winter Bell shock its lower part and sound waves shot out of it. Each time it shock, it produced a loud bell-ringing sound. Rin fell to one knee while holding her ears.

 **Rin LP: 4000 - 1600**

"I activate my Broken Bell Trap Card". Rin exclaimed as she rose from the floor. "When I am attacked by an opponent's monster, that monster is destroyed and you lose half of that monster's attack points in lifepoints!" Winter Bell exploded while security took damage after Rin's play.

 **Security LP: 3000 - 1800**

"That's not all; when you take damage from the effect of a card, I can immediately summon Windwitch – Sleet Bell!" A female in a long crystal dress appeared. She held a black wand and had crystal slip-on shoes.

 **Windwitch – Sleet Bell ATK: 300 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 3**

"Fine, I'll put two cards face down and I'll finish my turn there!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Rin LP: 1600 Hand: 1**

 **Security LP: 1800 Hand: 1**

"Draw! Yeah!" Rin looked with pride at the new card she had drawn. "I think it's time to try my new card but before that, I use the Spell Return of the Windwitch. If I have a Windwitch monster on the field then I can return that monster to my hand then target a Windwitch which has the same level as the returning monster in my graveyard and Special Summon it! So return my Ice Bell!"

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"Remember, when my Ice Bell is summoned to the field, she can inflict 500 damage to my opponent!" Rin exclaimed as her witch blew a blizzard over the Security officer.

"Damn!"

 **Security LP: 1800 - 1300**

"If I'm right, you do not have any card that can defend against my burn strategies!" Rin said with a smile on her face

"Ughh."

"As I expected, you Security are the same. You use the same tactics and never adapt to new situations."

"You better be silent, girl!" The Security officer shouted while Rin was sighing.

"Oh no, this will be personal. For all my friends who have been trapped, I will teach you all a lesson!"

"Let me show you a new trick, I'll activate my Discord Trap Card. None of us can do a Synchro Summon until the end of my third end phase." Proclaimed Security while Rin was unmoved by his play.

"Is that all? I was hoping for more!" said Rin while the Security officer got angry.

"Stupid girl!"

"Now let me show you something new. I'll set a Pendulum Card with Windwitch - The Pendulum Bell!" A new monster emerged in a pillar and the officer was surprised.

"What is that?" A witch who wore red ropes and a witches red hat appeared while holding her brown broom.

 **Windwitch - The Pendulum Bell 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Spellcaster / PS 6**

"I will now activate its Pendulum effect! I can banish a Windwitch Monster from my graveyard and then cause you 200 damage X the level of that monster. I will banish Winter Bell! "Pendulum Bell unloaded a huge blizzard towards the Security officer. He could only watch as he was sent flying.

 **Security LP: 1300 - 0 Rin Wins**

 **"Go** Performage Trapeze Magician!" The XYZ Monster swung on its bars and slammed the officer to the floor.

 **Security LP: 1800 – 0 Dennis Wins**

"Go Abyss Actor - Superstar!" The fiend punched the third officer and sent him flying.

 **Security LP: 1000 – 0 Shingo Wins**

All three officers were on the ground, the three Lancers stood above them.

"Damn you! Those hits were more powerful… what on earth did you duel with?!" said the moustache officer. He grabbed a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "We need-" As the officer was about to speak, Rin had walked over and grabbed it. She threw it onto the ground and her boot smashed it.

"Public damage! Another three months!" said the fat officer.

" _Oh shut up!"_ A pink smoke bomb was thrown at the officers and Rin knew what it was.

"Guys, move!" she said to her fellow Lancers as they all ran away. The smoke bomb exploded and pink smoke engulfed the officers.

"I… feel…. woo…." All the officers were knocked out. Rin looked over to Martha who had thrown the smoke bomb.

"What was that?!" Dennis said.

"I've looked after quite a few people from Commons." Martha explained. "People like to give me some things for protecting the kids as a gift. Never thought I would have to use them! Now let's get these guys away from here, the smoke apparently erases the last few hours of memory as well."

 **Roget Office**

Inside Roget's office, the blonde-haired Mina who was wearing a simple long-sleeved purple shirt was stood behind Jean in red handcuffs.

"So… do you fancy letting me loose?" Mina said.

"You're staying in those cuffs. So the Doctor's and Makoto's daughter is finally leaving the nest." Roget said smugly. Mina looked annoyed at Roget as she clenched her fist.

"Don't say her name like that." Mina replied.

"What brings you here Mina?" Roget asked. "Surely the Professor could contact me from Fusion without the need of a spy? I'm behaving-"

"Shut it Jean, I know you've got no loyalty to Academia and nor do I!

"My loyalty to Academia is unquestionable." Roget replied as he looked at his workers below with his hands behind his back. "But you have left Academia?"

"Don't kid me Jean! I know you have no interest in the utopia! You and Dad were good friends back in Academia, and after you departed to infiltrate this dimension a year ago, I could tell that you had no plans to return! I also could tell there was some tension with you and my dad. He won't speak about you at all!"

"Your father is a busy man, the Doctor of Academia; he has to monitor the thoughts of all low-grade students at Academia to prevent disloyalty. That is quite a task." Roget replied. "And I am as loyal to Academia as ever before."

"Is that true…." Mina's pink eyes rolled to the side of Roget's office and there was a small green box which was opened. Mina walked to the box while Roget's back was turned and she looked in. She smirked.

"Hey!" Roget saw Mina looking at the box.

"If that's true, why are my mind control chips here?" Mina said with a smug attitude.

"It's not what you think girl!" Roget said as he tried to maintain his composure.

"These are mine! I built them because someone requested me to construct them! Someone who was high up in Academia. That was you!" Roget gritted his teeth.

"I see I've been found out…." said Roget. "But you've been scanned by my officers and they found no secret recording software and I also know you're not implanted with a Parasite, so there's no way you can prove this to Leo Akaba."

"I told you, I also don't care about the utopia!" Mina replied.

"And I can take your word?"

"I presume you still have access to the Academia database? You've not announced your defection from Academia yet, Just look!" Mina shouted. Roget looked annoyed at the direct order and he turned to his computer and hit a few buttons. On the screen a database appeared and Roget hit the "Most Wanted" section.

On the screen was indeed Mina along with the Lancers except Dennis. Mina had a bounty placed on her. Roget smirked and closed the screen, he could use this if need-be.

"So it's true." Roget replied. "The Doctor's daughter has left Academia…. why?"

"Because I have no interest in the utopia and I want to truly experiment and not just build technology for Academia nor follow such orders. I want to test myself… and unlock the true power of the Angels and dragons!"

"Angels and dragons?" Roget replied.

"Oh come on Jean, you know about them. All of Academia knows about the end goal and the Dragons and Angels."

"That's true but let's say Leo Akaba hasn't exactly been completely truthful with me… I only saw a brief image of the dragons which Yuri tracked down, but Leo Akaba wanted me to only focus on spying on Synchro….!"

"Ha! Even Leo knows that you're not trustworthy! He's keeping you on a tight-leash with the least amount of information! I wonder why he sent you across dimensions…. maybe to keep you away from making a mistake?! And he knew you didn't believe in the cause?!"

"How dare you?!" Roget replied.

"Oh come on Jean, you were hardly enthusiastic when the goal was announced, you don't want to be ruled by someone else! But you're too scared to do anything about it!"

"I could rule Synchro and overthrow Leo Akaba at any point I want!"

"Well you might have the tools and mindset to do it… but you lack the courage to even dare try it! Surely you would've tried to do it by now….?!" Mina replied with a continued smug attitude. She knew she had Roget on the ropes.

"Fine! I'll show you and Leo Akaba who is really on top!" Roget said with determination.

"Good boy… but you'll need my help with that!" Mina said.

"As if! I don't need your help!"

"You know that I could build you anything Jean, I'm a vital asset. Why else would you stop me from being sent to jail?!"

"What do you really want Mina?!" Roget replied.

"I want us to have an alliance. I build technology to help you rule Synchro and overthrow Academia while I use your resources to help me gain the dragons and bracelets to… test out! We need each other Jean." Roget sneered his eyes at Mina, he then looked at the mind control chips.

"Fine, but don't you dare try and backstab me Mina!" Roget said.

"Oh I won't…. don't worry." Mina said. Roget clicked his fingers and Mina's cuffs faded away. Roget turned his back. "You won't even know when I do…." Mina thought as she smirked.

 **A/N**

Thanks to **Romadrox8975** for the duel scripts and OC cards. Full credit goes to him!

 **Rom OC Cards**

 **Rin**

 **Windwitch - The Pendulum Bell 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Spellcaster / PS 6**

 _Pendulum Effect:_ Banish one Windwitch monster in your graveyard and then inflict 200 damage X that monsters level. You can only use this effect of Windwitch - The Pendulum Bell once per turn.

Monster Effect: Unknown

 **Return of the Windwitch/Spell**

Return one face up Windwitch monster you control and then target one Windwitch monster in your graveyard with the same level as the returned monster. Special Summon it.

 **Broken Bell/Trap**

When you take damage from an opponent's attacking monster, you destroy the attacking monster and inflict halve of its attack points to your opponent as damage.


	65. Arcadia

"Welcome to your new home. Don't worry now child, you're safe now." A young boy in a suit and tie walked down a long corridor with a woman.

The woman wore a long black dress. The hallway was part of a high tower which had many floors. The two were on the ground floor and had just walked in. They had reached the lobby which had a spewing water foundation in the middle with red seats around. The wallpaper was a royal red with many golden ornaments on the wall.

The young boy looked up at the many floors above. There was an open square in the middle of each floor so you could see people walking around from below.

"This is Arcadia." said the female. "You're going to love it here."

"And no one will tease me here because of my curse…..?" asked the boy in an innocent tone.

"It's not a curse, it's a gift." said the woman. "Here at Arcadia, you're free to be who you actually are, a powerful physic duelist!"

"But… what about my parents… my home?"

"You mean the same home which got rid of you because they couldn't handle nor care about you?" The woman bent down and placed her hands on his shoulders. "We will love you and treat you with the respect you deserve. We're your home now."

"Really….?" he replied softly.

"Really." she replied in a kind manner. "Now I'll get you an escort to your room." The female called over two men in white robes with a hood hiding their faces.

"Yes ma'am?" said the two.

"Could you escort this young boy….. what's your name again dear?"

"Scotty… Miss…"

"Divine. Miss Euridice Divine." she replied. One man took a needle out of his robe and Scotty was caught in shock at it.

"Wh.. what are you doing?!" The other man grabbed the boy and the injection was rammed into his neck by the second robed man. Scotty slowly collapsed.

"Take him for testing." said Euridice.

"Yes Lady Divine." The two men grabbed one side of his body each and walked him away.

 **Testing Room**

Euridice looked on from a viewing gallery. Down below was Scotty who was still knocked out. He was strapped to a table and only wearing just pants. He had been stripped down for the testing.

He had wires strapped to his body and they were connected to a heart monitor. Beside him were scientists in typical white lab coats, continuing to prepare him. As Euridice watched, a female in red, old style clothing walked in and stood beside her. Euridice didn't move.

"So your training is done for today?" Euridice spoke. "Not slacking I hope?"

"Of course not, I know it's important to maintain my status as Duel Queen for Arcadia." she replied.

"Yes. We're fully funded by these wealthy Tops, without them, we stand no chance of gifting a new life for Physic Duelists. We need to go along with their wishes and to keep the Commons down, for now…. Aki."

"And the more I win, the more Physic Duelists want to join us. I am giving this place exposure." Aki replied.

"For the last four years you've been Duel Queen. We've had more members join each year, trying to get away from the cruel, racist world towards our kind. Another winning performance this year will give us enough to topple Security and get revenge for… _him_."

"And we will, Lady Divine…. we will." Aki said as she clenched his fist.

As the two watched below, the scientists were ready to begin. One pulled a lever down on the wall and high voltage charges flowed through the wires and into the young boy.

The charges hit with a strong voltage and Scotty's heart rating went up and up with each shock. Aki turned away due to the uncomfortable sight. Euridice spotted this but didn't turn around.

"It never gets any easier for you to watch, does it?" Euridice asked.

"No, it doesn't. We're risking his health." Aki replied in a saddened tone.

"It is needed, you know that." Euridice turned around to see Aki. "These tests show us how strong a Physic Duelist is and how much potential there is. The duelist is fine come the end of testing."

A little while later, Euridice continued to watch as Scotty was being zapped for a final time. Aki had long since left the room. After the shocking stopped, Scotty was quickly breathing in and out as fast as possible despite still being sedated. The high voltage had taken a lot out of his body.

"What's the report?" Euridice spoke through a loud speaker.

"Not good Lady Divine. He's a low grade." said a scientist.

"Shame, he was a nice boy as well." said Euridice. "I have no need for low grade people. Strip him off his memory and place him into the Commons."

"Yes Ma'am."

 **Aki Room**

Aki was in her room which had a posh red bed along with other essentials such as a mirror and desk. On the wall were pictures of Aki holding the Friendship Cup after her four year winning streak. Aki was looking out the window, outwards towards the Tops.

"Stupid City…" she said as she clenched her fist.

" _FREAK!"_

" _WITCH!"_

" _WE DON'T WANT YOU!"_

Aki shut her eyes quickly and grit her teeth. The words from her past still burnt today. She then had a knock on the door.

"C.. come in." she stuttered. A cloaked Arcadia member opened the door.

"Miss Izayoi, you're needed in the hall. We have had an intruder." he said. Aki's face took a serious look.

 **Dueling Hall**

In a hall which had a duel layout painted on the floor, Aki walked in. There, being held by two Arcadia robed men, was a Security Officer. Aki looked above and saw Euridice in a viewing gallery. The officer struggled but couldn't break free.

"Let me go! You're all under arrest!" he yelled. Aki sighed.

"And you have no right to be on our property!" Aki replied.

"We're Security! We have that power! Let me go FREAKS!"

"Security knows it cannot stop us. The Tops rely on us to keep the true order within the Friendship Cup, why are you trespassing?!"

"Because Security can handle it! You're not filthy Commons but you are freaks with powers! You're taking away our power! Plus our funders are not happy!" the officer said.

"Well our funders are more than happy." Aki said. "Tops don't care. As long as we keep Commons below, that's all they care about. Not one Commons has risen to the Tops while I've been Duel Queen. They need to surpass me to win that right!"

"And we keep Commons out of Tops as well! On a weekly basis! You're not needed!"

"We have much bigger goals then your pathetic class system." Aki replied. "Now prepare to duel as punishment! I will show you never to return!" Aki placed a long red model on her arm with a touch screen. A red blade appeared.

"Fine! I will take you down and arrest you all!" The officer placed his circular duel disk on his arm. The model was same as Yugo's.

"Let's duel!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Security LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"You called us freaks, and I will show you why you're the freak! A non Physic Duelist is not welcome! Appear Evil Thorn!" A green stalk appeared with two branches. One had a pink seed while the other had a black, thorny seed attached.

 **Evil Thorn ATK: 100 DEF: 300 Dark/Plant/LVL 1**

"What on earth could you do with that?!" said the officer.

"This! I tribute Evil Thorn to use its effect! I hit you 300 points of damage!" Evil Thorn exploded and seeds shot out like bullets which hit the officers shoulders. He felt no damage from it.

 **Security LP: 4000 – 3700**

"That was it? I thought you Physic Duelists were meant to inflict real pain, more than anything Real Solid Vision could cause."

"Just look at your uniform." Aki smirked. The officer looked at his shoulders and his uniform had been cut open from the seeds.

"Damn you! This is a uniform of pride!"

"It will get a lot worse soon. Evil Thorn's other effect allows me to Special Summon two more copies from my deck to the field in attack position. Their effects are negated, so good news for you."

 **Evil Thorn ATK: 100 DEF: 300 Dark/Plant/LVL 1 X 2**

"I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Security LP: 3700 Hand: 5**

"Pathetic. You won't scare me! Draw! I summon Vigilante Zeni!" A small samurai appeared.

 **Vigilante Zeni ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Earth/Warrior/LVL 4**

"I reduce Zeni's attack to use its effect. I can Special Summon another Vigilante Monster from my hand."

 **Zeni ATK: 0**

"Come Vigilante Gata!" A green robot with two red sirens on its head was summoned.

 **Vigilante Gata ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Earth/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 3**

"Now I Synchro Summon! I tune level three Gata with level four Zeni!"

 **4+3=7**

"I Synchro Summon level seven, Marksman Heiji Type 0!" A robotic samurai was summoned. He had a gun which was connected to his back.

 **Marksman Heiji Type 0 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Earth/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 7**

"This is the power of the law!" the officer yelled.

"This is our tower; your laws have no place here!" Aki replied.

"We shall see. I use my monsters effect! I can send any amount of cards in my hand and then target that amount of monsters you control! I can destroy and inflict you with 400 points of damage for each!"

"That's it?" said a smug Aki. The officer was caught off-guard.

"I can't wait to lock you up! Lock you ALL UP! I send two Gata's from my hand and take out your Thorns!" The officer sent the two cards into his graveyard and Heiji powered up his weapon. He fired two yellow discs at the monsters.

"Go my Trap! Nature's Reflection! If you activate an effect that would inflict me damage, its effect is changed to inflict you damage instead!"

"WHAT?!" Heiji destroyed the two Thorns but he took the damage in the form of a shock.

 **Security LP: 3700 – 2900**

"Fine…." he said. The officer was in pain but was smirking. "Your field is wide open! Go Marksman!" Aki remained unmoved.

"Go my second Trap, Thorn Shield!" Heiji hit Aki but a red force field surrounded her. Heiji jumped back upon hitting Aki's force field.

 **Aki LP: 4000 - 1600**

"Your Trap did nothing!"

"Look at your monster before you say such a stupid statement." Heiji had grown plants across his body.

 **Marksman Heiji Type: Plant**

"I just turned your monster into a Plant-Type!" Aki yelled.

"Pointless! I end my turn with a set card!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Security LP: 3700 Hand: 1**

"We shall see! I draw!" Aki declared. "This is your end! I play Fragrance Storm! I destroy a Plant Monster on the field and then draw a card!"

"You're using my monster!"

"I see you finally get it! Be gone Heiji!" Heiji was destroyed and a stream of flowers flowed into Aki's duel disk. "I draw!" She looked at it with a smirk. "If the monster I drew was a Plant-Type, by revealing it, I can draw again!"

"Not fair!"

"Like you stepping onto our property without a warrant?! I drew my Cactus Fighter and now I draw again!"

"Go my Trap! Call of the Haunted! I bring back my Heiji from my graveyard! This time, plant-free!"

 **Marksman Heiji Type 0 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Earth/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" A young female in a black outfit with a white cape was summoned.

 **Twilight Rose Knight ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 3**

"When Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Plant-Type Monster whose level is four or below from my hand. Appear Cactus Fighter!" A tall Cactus which walked on two legs came to the field. He had sharp claws.

 **Cactus Fighter ATK: 1900 DEF: 400 Earth/Plant/LVL 4**

"Now I tune these two!" Rose Knight lifted up and became green rings. Cactus went through as white orbs.

 **4+3=7**

"Fly onto the field, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" A mighty black dragon with red petals around its body was summoned. It had a long black spiky tail.

 **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Black…. Rose… Moonlight Dragon?!"

"I see you've heard of it then."

"You're the Black Rose Witch!" The officer said in fear.

"Yes I am and you're as good as gone! Moonlight's effect! When summoned, I target a level five or higher monster you control and send it back to your hand! I send your Heiji back to the extra deck!" Black Rose glowed in a red aura and its petals shot down towards the other Synchro Monster. Heiji was struck with force and disappeared.

"Damnit!" said the officer. "But you still only have one monster out! I'll survive!"

"Not with this! I play the Equip Spell Shinning Petal!" Moonlight's petals grew longer and the dragon roared.

 **Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2900**

"Moonlight gains 500 attack points and it can attack twice in the same turn. It's destroyed during the end phase, but you won't be around to see that! GO MOONLIGHT! PETAL STORM!" Moonlight shot forward several more petals and they cut right through the officer's uniform once more. This time however, the petals cut his skin and blood was now flowing out of his several scars. The officer fell onto the floor.

 **Officer LP: 2900 – 0 Aki Wins**

"Arghhh NO!" he yelled as he held his arm.

"Now for the fun part! GO MOONLIGHT!"

"But… but the duel is over?! Why hasn't your monster faded?!" said the panicked officer.

"I'm a Psychic Duelist, there is no limit! PETAL STORM!" Moonlight roared and shot down petal after petal. Each hit hurt more and more and with each, it knocked the officer along the hall just a little bit more. "One last time!" Moonlight shot forward this time and its wings seemed to sharpen up.

"NO!" the officer yelled as Moonlight sliced across his chest and the officer immediately collapsed to the floor after being struck, his whole uniform now bloody and damaged. He was also bruised and bleeding out. Aki's duel disk faded and she walked away. Euridice smirked.

"Good girl." she said to herself. "Send this officer back to Security. This shall send them a message that we aren't joking." she announced via the loud speaker.

 **Yuya Yugo - Night**

Yuya and Yugo had followed the hooded girl to a yard which contained some worn down but secure small huts. It was surrounded by black mesh fencing with a bolted gate for safety.

"Well this is quite fancy." Yugo said in amazement.

"So we can stay here?" Yuya asked the girl.

"Yes, for as long as you need." she replied.

"Well couldn't you tell us where the Orphanage is?" Yugo said.

"It's dark and it's dangerous. I'll return in the morning to help. Don't worry, everyone in these small huts are good people. I only help those who need it and those with good spirits."

"Spirits?" Yuya said in bemusement.

"It's a very long story. I prefer not to say." she replied.

"Well your name at least?"

"Since I can tell your good people, I can trust you I guess." the female lifted down her hood and there stood was a girl with long green hair. She appeared to be in her early twenties. "My name is Ruka." Ruka put her hood back up. "Now get some sleep, you need it." Ruka left the yard and shut the gate behind. She disappeared into the shadows.

 **Yuto Ruri**

"Well this is different." said Yuto as he wore his blue shirt with black collar. Yuto was cooking in their apartment with a saucepan on the oven. Ruri walked past in a black shirt and black pants. She had just come out of the shower.

"This feels wrong." Ruri said. "We're here and Shun and the Resistance are in hiding from Academia in XYZ."

"Yes but we're on the run, we have no other choice." Yuto replied.

"What about Mina?" Ruri replied.

"We have to stay here, until thathooded girl returns."

"I do wonder though… she got in trouble pretty quickly." Ruri said.

"She helped me from my cell." Yuto said. "She made sure I was clear of any tracking equipment, I think we can trust her… for now."

"I guess." Ruri said. Yuto reached for the saucepan and it burnt his hand.

"Ouch!" he yelled as he looked at his hand.

"Here let me look at it." said Ruri. Ruri took his hand and Yuto slightly blushed. "You'll live." joked Ruri. She laughed as she walked away. Yuto looked onto her with a cheeky smile.

 **An Hour Later**

Ruri was in the bedroom which contained only one double bed. Yuto in a white shirt and black shorts appeared in the doorway.

"You take the bed Ruri, I'll take the couch."

"No Yuto!" replied Ruri. "Let me take the couch, you deserve this more. You were held captive by Academia for many months."

"I had a bed, not a nice one but I still had one. You had to deal with the Resistance cold floors."

A few minutes after "debating" Ruri had an idea.

"How about… we just share it?" Ruri said.

"Sh… share?" Yuto was blushing once again. "We can't…."

"Yuto we're best friends, it's not like Shun is here to see this… plus it's only a bed."

"Er… okay.. Ruri… if you say so…" Yuto stuttered.

 **Security HQ**

In a laboratory Mina was wearing a white lab coat and was in an empty room. She was looking at several tools on the side.

"Never thought Jean would have me build…. this." Mina turned around there was a bulky male on a table. "Well now I can say that I am more crazy than my father. Yes, I'm crazier than my father." Mina smirked as she got to work.

 **A/N**

Thank you for the reviews and for Rom for ideas and that final paragraph line. Ruri and Yuto are getting time like this to display their affection. And since I was a cold-hearted person to lock Yuto up from the start… he needs a bit of TLC.

Aki is here and working for Arcadia but a different head. Things will get very interesting from now on.

Also well done to those who guessed Luna/Ruka/Whatever the hell her name is. She and Aki are using their manga dragons. No lore from the manga follows though.

 **O.C Cards**

 **Aki**

 **Thorn Shield/Trap**

If you are attacked directly, target that Monster and change its Type to Plant.

 **Shinning Petal/Equip Spell**

Equip only to a Plant or Dragon Synchro Monster. Increase its attack by 500 and it can make a second attack this turn. It is destroyed at the End Phase on the turn you equip it with this card.


	66. Ruka

**A/N: The events with Yuya and Yugo and Yuto as well as Ruri take place the night before Rin dueled Security.**

 **Yuto Ruri**

During the night, Yuto and Ruri did share the same bed but the two were on opposite ends and leaving a big gap in-between. Yuto suddenly woke up.

"NO NOT FUSION!" Yuto looked around and he was safe in his hotel. He had suffered another PTSD dream. Yuto found that Ruri was holding his hand; she must've seen this during the night.

 **Rin**

Rin and the others watched as some strong looking Commons took away the three knocked out Security Officers. Martha waved them off.

"Thank you boys!" Martha shouted.

"Who are they?" Rin asked.

"I've been running this place for many years Rin. Once people are eighteen; I have no other choice but to let them go. They were some of my former orphans who are always willing to help me. They gave me that smoke bomb thing which they stole from Security. I don't approve but it's useful to have. "

"So this place has been working like this for years?" asked Dennis.

"Yes, for a very long time." Martha explained. "Even when I was a child it was like this."

"Wow, you guys have had it rough." Dennis added.

"Yes but that's why me and Yugo planned to enter the Friendship Cup this year… before all this dimension stuff happened. It's a tournament which was made for Commons to earn the right to become Tops. Me and Yugo want to unite the city, but of course we can't now." Rin said with some sadness.

"There's always next year Rin." Martha said. "Plus the fact that…."

"I know, you don't want me or Yugo to get hurt."

"It's not just that, it's that Duel Queen… _Aki Izayoi_. She's dangerous."

" _Aki Izayoi_ … I doubt a duelist is that dangerous?" Shingo said with some swagger and confidence.

"She's from Arcadia, the Physic Duelist school." Rin said.

"Still…. I could take her down!"

"Every opponent she duels ends up being injured, she's dangerous. She uses each duel as an advertisement for people with powers to come and join them, there are rumours that Arcadia are getting close to near 500 members." Rin added.

"Well they would be good people to have fight for us against Academia." Shingo said.

"No, they're dangerous. Even though footage of them dueling is rare, the released footage shows them beating up Security in disgusting attacks, we can't use them."

"If they're as evil as you describe, why haven't Security done anything?" Dennis asked.

"Because the Tops only care about keeping the Commons down and out. It doesn't matter who does it, if they can stamp Tops rule, they will fund them. Security and Arcadia despise each other. Security think of them as freaks and they want full control. With Arcadia around, they don't have that. " Rin explained.

"These Arcadia people weren't reported to Academia… clearly our mole missed it….Roget."Dennis thought as he looked high into the sky to the Tops. "What game are you playing?"

At that moment, Tsukikage appeared before the Lancers. Tsukikage had spent a second day searching.

"Tsukikage, anything?" Rin asked.

"None Miss Rin, I am sorry." he replied.

"No, it's fine, thank you." Rin replied in a dull-toned manner. She walked away towards the Orphanage house.

"Why is she so upset? I'm sure we will find them soon." Shingo said in confusion as he looked away.

"Because Yugo is all Rin has." Martha explained. "Now I need to get back to the kids, don't wander off please. Even though those smoke bombs erased the memory of those officers, I trust that they will soon come back somehow." Martha walked off towards the house.

Martha walked into the house and looked into the living room. There, Martha could see a bookcase had been moved.

"No!" Martha ran over and saw a hole behind the bookcase with some covering removed. "Rin you stupid girl!" Martha ran outside as quickly as she could. "Rin! Rin has disappeared!"

"What?!" said Tsukikage.

"Where did she go?!" Dennis added.

"When Yugo and Rin were kids, they were very interested in how things worked and how they were built, so much so, that they dug a hole into our already weak wall. Every so often they would use it to explore the Commons… those two always got into the cutest of troubles... they were quiet the pair, I could never find it in myself to cover it back up…" Martha snapped back from the nostalgia. "Rin must have used the same hole to escape to find Yugo!"

"I'm on it!" Tsukikage disappeared as he went looking.

"Hey! Don't leave me here with…." Shingo looked at Dennis with an awkward look.

"Academia needs an update on all of this." thought Dennis. "I need a place to make contact… but where and how do I lose the idiots?" Dennis thought for a second and had an idea. "Hey Shingo, Martha! I shall go and look for Rin as well."

"Hey wait!" Martha said. "Your ninja friend is already looking."

"Yes but he's only one ninja, I can look around as well! Don't worry, I will find my way back!" Before anyone could stop Dennis, he had already run off.

A little while later Dennis had found a spot in an alley nearby and activated his Standard duel disk.

"This is Dennis Mackfield…" The duel disk was fizzing. "Why isn't it working?! No one could block the signal?! Roget!" Dennis gritted his teeth. Sirens could then be heard coming around the corner and Dennis paused for a second, he didn't know what to do.

Police cars came down the street and parked right in front of Dennis. The Academia agent was stuck. He looked behind him and the walls were too high to climb.

"Damnit!" he said as many officers in green uniforms came out with their duel disks.

"This is Security! You are under arrest. Put your hands on your head!"

"No chance!" Dennis said as he prepared to activate his duel disk.

"Get him!" Another Security officer appeared with a white canon and fired it upon Dennis. A red net appeared and before Dennis could duel his way out, he was trapped and wrapped within the net. Ruka, in her hood, watched from a rooftop nearby.

 **Alleyway**

"Yugo! Yugo!" Rin shouted as ran through a Commons alley. "Where is he?!" Rin had let her care for Yugo get the better of her and she was now not thinking clearly. How could she find her best friend if Tsukikage couldn't?

 **Yugo Yuya**

"Where is she?" Yuya said as he looked around. The two were outside the yard where they spent the night.

"Yeah she's late." replied Yugo. "I don't want to spend another night in those beds… they were horrible."

"How big is Commons?"

"I don't think anyone knows, it's massive regardless."

"So this Ruka girl might be lost?" Yuya questioned.

" _Not lost, just distracted."_ Ruka appeared from the shadows once more and Yugo was taken by surprise. She had her hood down.

"Would you stop doing that!" Yugo yelled. Ruka chuckled

"My apologies but there is a problem."

"Problem?!" Yuya said.

"I went near the orphanage and someone with your duel disk design was arrested by Security."

"Arrested?! Who was it?!" Yuya demanded.

"He called himself Dennis Mackfield." Ruka explained.

"Dennis Mackfield? I don't know a guy called that?"

"Well I'm sure he comes from your world."

"How did you know about that?!" Yuya once again was surprised.

"I can sense it from within your deck, it has seen a lot." Ruka replied. "Don't ask me to explain it because I won't."

"Oh… ok." Yuya said. "But my other friends might be there as well! I need to save them!"

"Not with Security there." Yugo added.

"Rin might be there!" Yuya yelled.

"Rin?! We have to go!" Yugo replied.

"You can't! Security will get you! Look your friends are probably arrested now."

"We can't just let them get caught!" Yuya and Yugo yelled in sync, Ruka was caught by the shock of this.

"I know you're needed! I know you're important! You can't risk being caught!" Ruka piled out the truth. "Please, I need you to come with me to the Tops. There we can make a plan to free your friends and keep you safe."

"How do you know all this stuff?!" Yugo yelled.

"Just come with me, I need you to trust me."

"But the Tops?" Yuya questioned. "We will get arrested?!"

"I have a route; I will take your D-Wheel and return to prove it's safe." Ruka said.

"My D-Wheel?! Ringo?!"

"Rin….go?" Yuya and Ruka said with embarrassment.

"Yeah… it's mine and Rin's D-Wheel; it shows our friendship… it's our son!" A brief silence passed. "Wh- why are you looking at me like that?!"

 **Alleyway**

Rin continued to search and there down another alley, she saw movement. Rin quickly ran down the alleyway. She got to the end and stopped. She turned left and saw the cloaked figure pushing Yugo's D-Wheel. Rin's heart broke.

"Who… who are you! Why are you using my friends D-Wheel?!"

"Damnit…." said Ruka. She turned around pulled down her hood. "Look I can explain!"

"I'm sure you can! Are you Academia?!"

"Acadewho?!"

"Stop playing dumb!" Rin snapped back. A figure quickly appeared between her and Ruka.

" _I found you Miss Rin."_ Tsukikage had just appeared from nowhere.

"Tsukikage?! Why are you following me?!"

"You ran off on your own, Martha requested me to return you!" the ninja replied.

"Well I'm not going back, this girl took Yugo! That's our D-Wheel!"

"It is?" Tsukikage said as he looked at the girl. Ruka quickly tried to defuse the situation with a panicked look.

"It's not how it looks….!"

"I am sworn to protect the Lancers! And that includes Rin's friends!" Tsukikage activated his duel disk.

"The same duel disk again…?!" Ruka said. "Please, we don't need to duel!"

"We shall! I shall get answers from you!" Tsukikage hit back.

"Damnit… Fine!" Ruka took out a pink triangular duel disk. It had a green blade. Rin watched from the sidelines.

 **Turn 1**

 **Tsukikage LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ruka LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll begin!" Tsukikage said. "I shall set the Pendulum Scale!"

"Pendulum? Is that the weird presence I feel in his deck?" Ruka thought.

"I set scale one Twilight Ninja Jogen and scale ten Twilight Ninja Kagen! With these, I can Special Summon monsters from my hand whose level falls in-between their scales!"

"I've never heard of such a thing?!" Ruka said in surprise. Two ninja's rose up in the Pendulum beacons.

 **Jogen 1 – Kagen 10**

"I Pendulum Summon Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin and Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun!" Chunin was a pink beefy figure who had brown pants and a red scarf. Getsuga wore black amour with four green flags attached to his back.

 **Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/LVL 6**

 **Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun ATK: 2000 DEF: 3000 Dark/Warrior/LVL 8**

"I shall end my turn there."

 **Turn 2**

 **Tsukikage LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Ruka LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Pendulum Summoning? It might be different but I won't back down! I will prove to you that I'm a good person! Draw! Ok first of all I play Terraforming! This Spell allows me to add one Field Spell from my deck!"

"A Field Spell?" questioned Rin.

"I add Field of Fire and now play it!" The alleyway slowly changed into rocky, lava flowing ground. A volcano appeared high in the background. Rin and Tsukikage looked around with confusion.

"You think this will fool me?!" Tsukikage replied.

"I'm not trying to fool you! When this Field Spell is activated, you take 500 points of damage for each monster you control!"

 **Tsukikage LP: 4000 - 3000**

"Now I summon Sunlight Unicorn!" A white unicorn with blue hair appeared.

 **Sunlight Unicorn ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Light/Beast/LVL 4**

"Once per turn I can _e_ xcavate my top card and if it's a Spell, I can add it to my hand. If it isn't, I send it to the bottom of my deck." Ruka drew the card and showed it to Tsukikage. "I drew the Field Spell Synchro Monument, so I add it to my hand!"

"Another Field?" Rin thought. "What's her aim?"

"This makes no difference!" Tsukikage disappeared within a blink of an eye; Ruka was left looking around with a hopeless look as she tried to find her opponent. "I'm up here." The ninja said. Tsukikage reappeared on the ground and played an Action Card. "I play Flame Ball! Hitting you with 200 damage!"

"What?!" A flame ball appeared and hit Ruka's duel disk, making her flinch.

 **Ruka LP: 4000 – 3800**

"Just who are these people?" she thought. "I play the Equip Spell Field Essence!" Unicorn glowed. "While I have a Field Spell in play, the equipped monster gains 1000 attack!"

 **Unicorn ATK: 2800**

"Go Unicorn! Shining Horn!" Unicorn galloped and its horn increased in size as it went in for the attack. It pierced into Getsuga stomach, destroying it. The explosion upon its destruction was felt by Tsukikage.

 **Tsukikage LP: 3000 – 2200**

"Let us end this stupid duel and let me explain." Ruka said.

"I don't trust many in Commons! Some are criminals, some are nasty individuals, and I've never seen you before!" Rin declared.

"Fine!" Ruka responded. "What about you ninja?"

"I am sworn to protect my team and that includes Yuya and his lookalikes; I shall reap revenge upon you."

"Seems neither of you are good listeners! I set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Tsukikage LP: 2200 Hand: 1**

 **Ruka LP: 3800 Hand: 3**

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Tsukikage yelled."I play the Continuous Spell Ninjitsu Art of Defence! While I control a level five or higher Ninja Monster, all monsters you control are switched into defence position."

"What are you trying to do?!" Ruka questioned.

"This! I saw an Action Card which would help me and due to the new rules of only being able to use one per turn, I've been waiting for this!" Tsukikage disappeared once more and teleported in the exact location of the Action Card. Once more he appeared back onto the ground. "I play Action Zero! Your monsters defence becomes zero!"

 **Unicorn DEF: 0**

"But why would you do that? ...Unless?!"

"Yes my Pendulum effects will kick in! As you expected, I aim to inflict piercing damage!Jogen allows me to target a Ninja Monster and it can inflict piercing this turn! Now I attack! Go Chunin!" Chuin went in to attack Unicorn. "Now I use Kagen's effect to bump up Chunin's attack by 500 until the end of the battle phase!"

 **Chunin ATK: 2800**

Chunin hit Sunlight Unicorn with all its might and destroyed it. Ruka gritted her teeth as her only monster was wiped out.

 **Ruka LP: 3800 – 1000**

"Well done Tsukikage!" Rin cheered. "You have her on the ropes!"

"Why won't you two listen to me?!" Ruka tried to explain. "I'm trying to help! This is pointless dueling!"

"You won't tell us who you are or anything!" Rin replied. "Commons is filled with a variety of people and not all are good!"

"Because… because I just can't ok!" Ruka stuttered. "I play a Trap! Metaverse! I can add a Field Spell from my deck and either add it to my hand or activate it! I choose to replace my Field of Fire by using Field of Ice!" Ruka placed a new Field Spell and the field changed from the fiery volcano to an icy, snow storm.

"Anther Field?!" Tsukikage questioned.

"My Field Spells give me a variety of tactics! When Field of Ice is activated, I can banish one card on your field until your next turn! Be gone Kagen!" Kagen slowly begun to freeze, it didn't take long for it to be frozen over completely.

"I shall end my turn with a set card." said Tsukikage.

 **Turn 4**

 **Tsukikage LP: 2200 Hand: 0**

 **Ruka LP: 1000 Hand: 3**

"I understand I look suspicious but I just can't tell you who I am… so I will have to show you through my dueling! Draw!" Ruka smiled at her card. Rin took note of that smile.

"She's… smiling? She does seem to be well connected to her cards…" Rin thought.

"First I play my second Trap! The Continuous Trap Field Rebirth! By sending a Field Spell from my hand or field, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard! I send Synchro Monument and resurrect my Unicorn!"

 **Sunlight Unicorn ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Light/Beast/LVL 4**

"Next I summon Counselor Lily!" A red haired woman in a white nurse outfit with pink angel wings appeared.

 **Counselor Lily ATK: 400 DEF: 1500 Earth/Fairy/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I tune Lily and my Unicorn!" Lily shot up and became green rings. Unicorn galloped high into the air and went through the rings. "Synchro Summon!"

 **4+3=7**

"Emerge Ancient Pixie Dragon!" The blue dragon with long green hair appeared in all its glory. Rin was surprised at the monster.

 **Ancient Pixie Dragon ATK: 2100 DEF: 3000 Dark/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"It's…. beautiful." Rin thought as she looked up at it. "Could that monster really belong to a bad person….?!"

"When Lily is sent to the grave because it was used to Synchro Summon, I can pay 500 lifepoints to increase the attack of the Synchro Summoned monster by 1000 until the end phase!"

 **Ruka LP: 1000 – 500**

 **Pixie Dragon ATK: 3100**

"Once per turn when I have a Field Spell on the field, Ancient Pixie Dragon can destroy one face up monster you control! I destroy your Ninja!" Pixie Dragon gained energy from the frozen wasteland as it fired a direct beam of light at Chunin. It was frozen and blasted away.

"Damnit!" Tsukikage said as he went looking for another Action Card.

"I now play a third Field Spell!"

"A third?!" Tsukikage repeated.

"Field of Light!" Ruka said as the field once again changed to a bright, white field. "When activated, I can declare a type of card out of Monster, Spell or Trap. Then my opponent can't use those cards until their next turn! I call Spells!"

"How did she know?!" Rin declared. "She doesn't know about Action Cards?!"

"The cards you use are green, it doesn't take an idiot to work out that those Pendulum Cards and these Action Cards are Spells! And once I play a new Field Spell while Pixie Dragon is on the field, I can draw one more card!" Ruka drew.

"I play my Continuous Trap Ninj-!" Tsukikage replied.

"Not with my Mystical Space Typhoon you don't!" Ruka played the card and a blue typhoon appeared. It ripped right through the Trap.

"I'm locked out of choices!" Tsukikage said.

"Yes and now see some sense! Ancient Burst!" Ancient Pixie Dragon glowed and released a charged up beam from its mouth. The beam hit Tsukikage which sent him flying.

 **Tsukikage LP: 2200 – 0 Ruka Wins**

Tsukikage was knocked back and Rin looked at Ruka who let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we talk now?" Ruka said.

 **Security HQ**

"So this is Security? I wonder if Roget will be welcoming me…." Yuri stood outside the tall building with a smirk and Starving Venom in his hand.

Inside, Mina was still working on the male but she was taking a break at a desk. She heard a vibration; Mina took out her yellow Academia duel disk from a cupboard and her face looked in horror.

The screen read "Fusion Detected – Yuri Located"

"I knew that one day I had to face that demon ..."

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for some lines including Yugo's son line. Sounds just like something Yugo would say :P. Also the Ringo idea.

Thanks for the reviews and favs/follows.

ThePLOThand – Yes she is.

 **O.C Cards**

 **Ruka**

 **Field of Fire/Field Spell**

When activated, inflict 500 damage X the amount of monsters your opponent controls.

 **Field of Ice/Field Spell**

When activated, banish one card your opponent controls until their next standby phase.

 **Field Essence/Equip Spell**

You can only activate this card while you have a face up Field Spell. Equip to one monster you control, increase its attack by 1000.

 **Field Rebirth/Continuous Trap**

Once per turn, you can send one Field Spell from your hand or field to the graveyard, then Special Summon one monster from your graveyard.

 **Field of Light/Equip Spell**

When activated, declare one type of card. Monster, Spell or Trap. Your opponent cannot activate that type of card until their next standby phase.

 **Tsukikage**

 **Ninjitsu Art of Defence/Spell**

If you control a level five or higher Ninja monster, turn all monsters your opponent controls into defence position.

 **Action Card**

 **Action Zero**

Turn the defence of one monster to zero.


	67. Devil

Roget taped his fingers on his desk as he looked in the distance. Roget was in deep thought.

"How dare that girl accuse me of not being able to take over Synchro! Does Leo know that I'm not dedicated to the cause? No, impossible, he would've sent someone to take my place…. I've been one step ahead of him this whole time! But does he really think I'm incapable… was Mina right?!" Roget stood up and kicked a nearby chessboard to the floor. "I'M MORE THEN CAPABLE! I AM THE GREATEST MIND TO COME FROM ACADEMIA!" All the Security staff below looked high up and saw Roget raging in his command box.

In Mina's lab, she continued to look at her duel disk. Mina's hands were shaking, something which she rarely felt.

"Yu… Yuri is here?! Is… is he here to get me?! Or…. Roget! I won't let that purple haired fool get in my way!"

 **Flashback – Academia – 1 Year Ago**

Mina was in a laboratory filled with different gadgets and wiring scatted across the place. Mina had goggles on along with gloves. She was screwing an Academia duel disk together with a screwdriver.

"Damnit this boring!" she yelled to herself. "I have to build every duel disk carding device?! Why can't the design team do it?! Then again… I am the greatest genius in Academia."

Outside she heard footsteps. Mina looked out from behind the door and saw Leo Akaba and Dennis walking.

"The Professor?!" Mina quickly got back to work but kept her ears open.

"So Dennis, give me an update on everything." Leo asked. The two had now stopped outside, Mina listening in.

"We will be ready to deploy for the first invasion in nine months. Noro was pretty precise about that." Dennis replied.

"Good, we need that time to make sure everything goes to plan correctly. There is no point in rushing the students until they're perfect. It gives the lesser students more time to learn lessons duel field, and more time to weed out the weak."

"Well it's all on schedule sir."

"What of Yuri and Serena?"

"Yuri passed from Obelisk Blue and now awaiting a new role." Dennis replied.

"No surprise, Yuri was the best duelist from the orphanage. We need to keep Yuri's bloodlust in check though, give him a field commander role. What of Serena?" Leo asked.

"Still in Slifer Red sir, she's not doing well."

"Not good." Leo said. "We need her to be on her A-game as she can only locate the angels, it seems the shocks Cobra gave her as a child did not improve her brains weak capacity to duel."

"You'll think of something." Dennis replied. The two walked off. Mina got up from her desk and made sure no-one was around, there wasn't.

"Serena got shocked by Cobra…. very interesting." Mina thought.

 **Flashback End**

Mina ran through the Security hallways. She made her way to Roget's office door and banged on it.

"Jean! Jean! This is urgent!"

 **Security HQ – Front**

"I have to… wait…. in line…" Yuri though. He was behind several poshly dressed Tops waiting to be seen by Security. In order to be seen by the front desk, everyone needed to go through a metal detector.

"Unable to teleport straight in as it might give Academia away….annoying…. If Jean wasn't so lazy in reporting back information, I wouldn't need to do this. No wonder the Professor sent me personally to check up on Roget, I do scare him to death." Yuri smirked.

 **Roget Office**

"YURI?!" Roget screamed. "You can't lie about that!"

"I'm not! My duel disk said so! I rigged it to detect Fusion energy!" Mina shouted back.

"Damnit! I can't let anyone come here! They'll see my plans to rule!" Roget replied.

"Well without me… you wouldn't have even have begun plans to conq-"

"Foolish girl! I was planning things long before and eventually I was going to overthrow Synchro. Your stupid arrival just made me move ahead of plan!"

"Don't use weak excuses!" Mina argued back. "We're both in this together now! What do we do?!" Roget turned around and begun to think.

"I can't have Yuri arrested as it would give away the plan…. and everyone in Academia will know you betrayed them while my cover remains…. for now. You'll need to give yourself up clearly." Roget said.

"No way! If I get caught, you lose all your equipment that would allow you to rule! Without me, you're nothing and you know it!" Mina shouted back in anger, Roget gritted his teeth.

"Well I still need to be seen as an Academia agent, without that inside knowledge; you stand no chance of learning the true mysteries of the angels and dragons."

"Seems I'm the one who needs to think of an answer then!" Mina begun to think. "We need to teleport Yuri away. I will duel him away from you and that way you will remain unexposed, but you must teleport him away."

"And you think I have such a device?" Roget replied.

"I know you're an idiot but surely even you couldn't have not thought about a backup plan!"

"Lucky guess! Fine! I will need to work on it a bit more; you'll need to keep Yuri dueling for long enough. But I doubt even you could get past him." Roget said with confidence.

"May I remind you what he did to you?! I don't need to beat him; I just need to hold him off long enough! Now get to it!"

 **Front**

"Screw this." thought Yuri. He took several Spell Cards from his pocket and threw it high into the air. "Go Hinotama!" No one paid any attention to Yuri nor did they see him as he was still last in line. No one reacted until the first fireball hit the desk. Everyone paused and quickly after the first one hit, many more showered down much to the panic of the people inside.

Everyone rushed for the exit as Yuri stood there and smirked. The sheer panic on people's faces as they escaped was desert for him.

"Now then… I'm coming for you Jean!"Before Yuri progressed, his duel disk flashed a message.

 _Wanted – Academia Wanted Criminal Detected_ "

What's this?" Yuri said to himself. "A wanted criminal? I don't have time for this…." As Yuri was about to progress, the doors to the hallway opened and there was Mina in her yellow coat smirking at Yuri with her yellow Academia duel disk.

"Hi… Yuri!"

"Who are you?!" Yuri said. "Why are you here?!"

"If you bothered to check your database, my name is Mina, the daughter of the Doctor." she replied.

"Oh I heard about you! You took the XYZ dragon!"

"I see I'm now famous back home, good to hear!" Mina said with confidence.

"Well now I'm intrigued. The Professor would be mad if I didn't take you out…. but why are you here?! Are you with Jean?!"

"Not at all. If you looked back at our history, you'll know my dad and him don't get along…. I'm here to take him down!"

"You want to take down Academia? So you intended to weaken us by taking out Jean? To be honest I should just let you do that since he's an idiot but… I can't." Yuri activated his purple duel disk.

"I agree! I will turn you into a card!" Mina replied with a smirk as she used her yellow duel disk with black blade.

"Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Mina LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Y**

 **uri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I begin by setting a monster!" A card set on the field with a purple ball above it.

"Setting a monster already? Disappointing." Yuri replied.

"Not with these two beauties." Mina set two cards face down. "I end there!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Mina LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"This won't take long, draw! I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" A black scorpion came out with a large plant like tail.

 **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/LVL 3**

"By sending a Predaplant from my hand, I can bring out a level three or below Predaplant from my deck! I send Predaplant Cordyceps to the graveyard and bring out Darling Cobra!" A twin headed snake appeared with each head having purple fangs.

 **Predaplant Darling Cobra ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Plant/LVL 3**

"When Special Summoned, I can add a Polymerization to my hand!" Yuri's deck popped out a card and Yuri revealed the Spell to Mina."

"Trying to get out Starving Venom on the first go I see."

"You know about me then? Should I be flattered?" Yuri replied with swagger.

"No, let's just say…. I'm interested as to what you're a part of….!" Mina replied.

"You make no sense! I play Polymerization and you know the rest!" Cobra and Scorpio spun around in the whirlpool and Yuri entered the Fusion pose. "Enter Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" The might purple dragon appeared on the field in all its glory. It unleashed a loud roar but Mina stood firm.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 8**

"There you are my baby…." Mina smirked as she looked at the dragon. "How dare you smirk at my dragon! Attack!" Venom unleashed its tail which had sharp teeth on the end. It slammed down onto the set card.

"I have a dragon as well! Go my Flip Monster!"

"You use flips?!" The monster flipped face up and a purple dragon with puppet strings attached appeared.

"Say hello to Shaddoll Dragon!"

 **Shaddoll Dragon ATK: 1900 DEF: 0 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"When flipped, I target one monster on you control and return it! I send Starving Venom away!" Dragon was still destroyed but Starving Venom was forced back into Yuri's extra deck.

"Screw you."

"I'm sorry Yuri, but I won't fall like the rest!" Mina declared. "This is a firsthand experience with a dragon… I want to get him as angry as possible!" she thought. "Go my Trap! Shaddoll Core! It's treated as an Effect Monster! Appear in defence!" A purple jar appeared on the field.

 **Shaddoll Core ATK: 1450 DEF: 1950 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 9**

"Whatever, I set a card." Yuri responded.

"Whoah, I expected better from one of the best academy students. But sometimes you cannot have your expectations so high." Yuri didn't reply.

 **Turn 3**

 **Mina LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" Mina yelled. "Go Terraforming! I can add a Field Spell from my deck! I add and play Magical Meltdown!"A red circle spun around the two.

"What's this?"

"First when activated I can add Aleister the Invoker to my hand. Now I summon him!" A white roped magician appeared with a long staff.

 **Aleister the Invoker ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"When summoned, I can add the Spell Invocation to my hand! Now comes the fun part Yuri! I play Invocation! I Fusion Summon by using monsters in my hand but here's the best part! If I will summon an Invoked Monster, I can banish monsters from my field and use monsters from your graveyard as material!"

"WHAT?!"

"That took you by surprise! I fuse Aleister and Predaplant Cordyceps!" "My Cordyceps?!" "I've studied you Yuri, I know about Cordyceps banish effect which would've allowed you to Special Summon two Predaplant from your graveyard!"

"Studied?! Are you a stalker?!"

"In a weird way…. yes!" Mina said, giving off a freak smile. "I Fusion Summon Invoked Caliga in defence!" A demon which walked on all fours appeared. It was purple with black wings on its front legs.

 **Invoked Caliga ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Dark/Beast/Fusion/LVL 4**

"That's not all Yuri! I play El Shaddoll Fusion from my hand!"

"Two Fusions?! Two different types of cards mixed into one deck?! I never heard of you as a solider?!"

"That's because I had and never will have any intention of fighting in your dumb war! The Fusion War ended six years ago and for three very long years Fusion had to deal with no government, a destroyed world and everything else in between!

" "I'm fully aware of the Fusion Dimensions past, I was around then." Yuri replied with sarcasm.

"But you spent all your life pre-Academia in an orphanage, safe and sound! The area where it stood wasn't even scratched! However for me it was the opposite! When the war was about to end, I was eight… the same as you Yuri, we're the same age."

"You really are a stalker aren't you?"

"Regardless, while you and Serena were two happy eight year olds in a safe orphanage, me and my dad were stuck in the warzone… along with my mother! We weren't involved in any of the fights but there was no way to escape from the warzone due to the chaos. My mother paid the price and was killed…. me or Dad were never the same after. "

"Ok, now you're boring me."

"Fine! I fuse Shaddoll Core with Shaddoll Beast in my hand! Shaddoll Core can take the place of the other Fusion Material needed! Appear El Shaddoll Construct!"

 **El Shaddoll Construct ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500 Light/Fairy/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Shaddoll's have effects which activate when sent to the graveyard via a card effect! When Beast is sent to the graveyard via card effect, I can draw one card and Core allows me add a Shaddoll Spell or Trap from my graveyard! I read Shaddoll Fusion!"

"Not bad at all." said Yuri. "Makes it more of a shame to have to turn you into a card."

"Now go Construct! Direct attack!"

 **Yuri LP: 4000 - 1200**

"Very impressive but I shall counter with my Trap! Predagiving! When I take damage, I can place one Predator Counter on your monsters for each amount of damage I took X 1000. I took 2800 damage, so I can place them on two monsters! They all become Dark Monsters!" A seed with sharp teeth attached itself to Construct and Caliga.

 **Construct Caliga: Dark**

"As I expected." Mina replied. "Because of Invocation, if it's in my graveyard, I can target one Aleister which is banished and return it to my hand while Invocation is shuffled into my deck." Mina added the banished Aleister to her hand. "I end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Mina LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Yuri LP: 1200 Hand: 3**

"Your plays may be very tactical but it doesn't take away my sheer power! I draw! I play the Continuous Spell Predaponics. Now I can Special Summon one level four or lower Predaplant from my hand once per turn but with its effects negated! "I now Normal Summon my Predaplant Chlamydosundew!" A green Chlamydosaurus appeared.

 **Predaplant Chlamydosundew ATK: 600 DEF: 200 Dark/Plant/LVL 2**

"Next via Predaponics, I bring out Predaplant Cephalotus Snail!" A giant white like plant appeared. It had green leafs at the bottom and a purple mouth.

 **Predaplant Cephalotus Snail ATK: 1300 DEF: 1200 Dark/Plant/LVL 4**

"You see… Mina, you defected from Academia and now will face the full wrath; no-one can be allowed to turn their back on Academia! Do you not know what happened to your father as punishment for your actions?"

"I don't care one bit about him." Mina replied. "I severed my ties with him and Academia."

"Wow, you're more cold then I expected, Academia trained you we-"

"I trained myself! After my mother died, we were broken. My dad started to break mentally and he became more and more deranged! He became obsessed with power… even starting to join the fight and developing evil nasty weapons… he wasn't my dad anymore." Mina added. "

And somehow you defect from the Professor who bought hope to this world? He came here three years ago and bought us all a new life."

"People don't see him for what he is, a tyrant. He came here wanting to be a god with his plans and I want nothing to do with it, I shall not be ruled by no-one! When he came to this world he was able to convince people to join his Academia, and my dad quickly followed! I was still living with him still, still trying to get my old dad back but no, as soon as Leo came, he got worse and went all weird in producing those disgusting Parasites!"

"Your father is incredibly useful, same as you could have been for our army." Yuri smugly replied.

"I came along and became an inventor for Academia; I thought by working there I could work up a plan to use the dragons and angels. As soon as Leo revealed those powerful people to us, I knew I could achieve my goal! I studied you! I know YOU!" My goal to experiment on you and the others! To gain full power and bring back my mother from the grave!"

"You want to experiment on me? Now I know you're weird." Yuri replied. "You brand your dad crazy but it sounds like to me that you became crazier. Isn't that correct?"

"No way you purple snake, I'm as sane as ever!" Mina replied while worked up. "Whatever, I don't care about your stories, but I do love messing with people." Yuri smirked.

Mina realized that Yuri had been winding her up. "You won't outsmart me! Just go!"

"Fine! Since you claimed to study me, you will know Chlamydosundew's effect! I can Fusion Summon with its effect along with a monster which has a Predator Counter! I fuse Chlamydosundew with Construct!" Both monsters spun around as Yuri entered into the Fusion pose. "Return my Dragon!" Starving Venom flew onto the field once more.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Now I use Starving's effe-"

"No you don't!" Mina replied. "First when Construct is sent to the graveyard, I can add a Shaddoll Spell or Trap from my graveyard to my hand. I add Shaddoll Core and now the fun bit, my Invoked Caliga! While it is on the field, if any player uses a monster effect, then they can't use any other monster effects while this card is on the field and you can only attack with one monster while it's on the field!"

"Whatever!" Yuri replied. "I will wipe it out now! Attack Starving Venom! Wipe out Caliga!"

"I play my other set card! Waboku! This makes all damage zero and my monsters aren't destroyed this turn!" Starving hit a force field.

"I end my turn with this set card" said an annoyed Yuri.

"Good." thought Mina. "I'm doing better than I thought I would be doing… maybe I can beat him after all!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Mina LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Yuri LP: 1200 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" Mina yelled. "I play an Equip Spell, Scroll of Bewitchment! I equip it to Caliga and it allows me to change its attribute. I change Caliga to a Wind type!" Caliga: Wind "I play summon Aleister which allows me to add Invocation."

 **Aleister the Invoker ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"I play Invocation again and banish Aleister with Caliga!" Both monsters spun in the whirlpool. "Appear Invoked Raidijn!" A knight in sliver amour appeared with a bright yellow sword.

 **Invoked Raidijn ATK: 2200 DEF: 2400 Wind/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 5**

"I return Invocation to my deck and add Aleister back to my hand." Mina added the monster back to her hand. "Now I use Raidjin's effect! I can put one monster on the field into face down defence position! I'm fully aware of Starving Venom's effect upon destruction so I shall set Predaplant Cephalotus Snail!"

"No… not that!" Yuri said sarcastically.

"Stop fooling around Yuri!" Mina replied as his Snail was set. "Yuri bought that monster out with no effects. He also didn't use it to Fusion Summon and he has a set card…" she thought.

"I see you're thinking hard…." Yuri said. "I have another option for you Mina, I will put you under the control of Academia with your fathers own Parasites!"

"You dare Yuri! And you know it doesn't work on strong-willed people!" Mina replied.

"Well we shall see then…." Yuri begin to open his jacket's pocket. Mina gritted her teeth.

"You love to hide behind jokes and gloating… but what about your girlfriend…. Serena."

"What do you mean?!" Yuri said as he stopped searching, Mina had hit a nerve. "I know about Cobra…. Academia's torture expert. I know what he did to Serena!"

"You… you lie!"

"No Yuri, I know he electrocuted Serena into becoming a more cold-hearted person! I know he caused long-term damage to her! The old loveable Serena will never come back!"

"SCREW YOU!" Yuri clenched his fist and dark aura begun to form around his body. Mina smirked.

"But you still stand by the Professor and think it was a good idea, seeing her getting changed though must've hurt."

"SHUT UP!" Yuri replied.

"This is excellent… all this data I'm gaining!" thought Mina. "You think the Professor is all-knowing but deep down, you know he hurt one of your only friends…. you don't know what to think! You're his lapdog!"

"ENOUGH!" Yuri screamed as the dark aura engulfed him and his eyes changed to light purple.

"Oh yeah, Marina, your other friend…. you didn't tell her did you. I've seen you talk to her Yuri and it's like you refuse to speak to her about it… what if she learned the truth… would she still side with you for keeping a secret?!" As Mina expected more of a reaction, Yuri however remained quiet with his head down. Yuri looked up and his hair was raised with the dark aura ever stronger. His eyes glowed brighter than before.

"I will kill you." Yuri yelled. "You shall be reduced to nothing but pure ash!"

"Excellent…" thought Mina. Though Mina wanted this, she still felt the nerves. "I attack your set monster with Raidijn!" Raidijn ran up and was about to pierce the card.

"I banish Predagiving! When attacked, this gives your monster a Predator Counter and it negates the attack! It turns it into a Dark Monster" A dark seed bit down on Raidijn's sword and forced him back.

 **Raidijn: Dark**

"I didn't see that coming…" thought Mina. "I end my turn with a set card!"

"Shaddoll Core is the card you set… it's pointless!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Mina LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuri LP: 1200 Hand: 0**

"DRAW!" yelled Yuri. "First I won't pay 800 lifepoints to keep Predaponics on my field." Yuri's Continuous Spell was destroyed. "I flip my Snail back up!"

 **Predaplant Cephalotus Snail ATK: 1300 DEF: 1200 Dark/Plant/LVL 4**

"I use Shaddoll Core once more and play it in defence!" replied Mina.

 **Shaddoll Core ATK: 1450 DEF: 1950 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 9**

"I now use Raidjin's effect to flip Starving Venom face down!"

"No you won't." replied Yuri. "I play Dark Influence! This Trap negates the effects of an extra deck monster while I control a Dark Fusion Monster on my field. And next I can draw one card!" Yuri smirked at it. "I play Polymerization and fuse Snail with Starving Venom!"

"Excellent Yuri!" Mina shouted in excitement.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level ten! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" The mighty dragon appeared on the field. It had pale blue skin with many purple wings.

 **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Amazing! This is the dragon's power!" Mina thought as she smirked.

"You might smirk for now but now you will suffer badly!" Yuri clenched his fists and fire begun to circle around the room. Mina looked around with shock.

"Wha… what on earth?!"

"You seemed so confident a minute ago…." Yuri said with a delightful evil grin on his face. "What, can't handle this new power? I shall become one with my fellow brothers but not before I end your life!"

"Damnit! I didn't expect Yuri to get this intense! How did I not see this coming?!" she thought. "JEAN!" Mina yelled into her duel disk. Jean appeared on the screen.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"I need you to teleport him away now!"

"You just revealed our alliance you dimwit!" Roget replied.

"He's not himself, he won't remember! Please!" Mina begged.

"You told me you wanted to duel him until you lost for the full data, what about that?!"

"JUST DO IT!" Mina shouted.

"It's not ready yet foolish girl!" Roget replied.

"ENOUGH! I USE MY EFFECT! I NEGATE ONE MONSTERS EFFECTS AND MAKE ITS ATTACK NOTHING!"

 **Shaddoll Core ATK: 0**

"I use a Spell! Seed Infection! I target your Shaddoll Core!" Green seeds appeared around the jar and it turned it black. "I change one monsters position, your Core is switched to attack! Next if I control a Fusion Monster which used a Predaplant as material, I can attack that monster in addition!"

"Damnit!" thought Mina. "I knew I would lose but I didn't expect it to be this dangerous….!"

"First Greedy Venom, feast on Shaddoll Core!" Greedy Venom unleashed acid from its mouth which melted the jar. The acid was then flicked onto Mina who felt it burn the moment it hit her hands. The pain hit straight away and she fell to her knees while looking at her blistering hands.

 **Mina LP: 4000 – 700**

"Now I shall kill you! I attack your Fusion Monster!" Greedy fired more acid and this time melted Invoked Raidijn. The impact sent Mina flying through the burning room and onto the door. Mina was sent at such a speed, she had bent the door upon impact. Her clothes were now smoking.

 **Mina LP: 700 – 0 Yuri Wins**

Mina looked up and saw the insane Yuri in his darkness walk forward with glee. The burning room only added to the devil within Yuri.

"Damnit… I can't die here!" As Yuri got closer, his body begun to glow blue. He looked down at his body.

"What is th-" Before Yuri could finish his sentence, he had been teleported away. Mina fainted.

 **Roget's Office – Hours Later**

Mina walked in with her burnt yellow coat and appeared behind Roget with an annoyed face.

"I saved you back there." Roget said.

"Yes, at the last second." Mina replied.

"It took a while to do the teleport."

"Yes because you're an idiot! I could've died!"

"Say's the girl who took on Yuri of all people! Now you know how I felt." Roget replied.

"Whatever, where did you send him?"

"Ritual." Roget replied.

 **A/N**

Ok Synchro Mini-Arc will be extended to one more chapter. So we have two more chapters here until we return to Ritual.

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Yuri**

 **Predagiving/Trap**

When you take damage, place a Predator Counter on a monster(s) for each amount of damage you took X 1000.

Banish this card from your graveyard; negate an attack from your opponents monster. It becomes a Dark Monster.

 **Dark Influence/Continuous Trap**

If you control a Dark Fusion Monster, negate the effects one monster your opponent controls which was summoned from the extra deck. Then draw one card.

 **Seed Infection/Spell**

Target one monster your opponent controls, change its position. Then, if you control a Fusion Monster which used a Predaplant as material, you can attack it in addition to your normal attack.


	68. Reunite

Inside Mina's laboratory, Mina was up and moving despite having taken a beating by the awakened Yuri. She was wearing her purple shirt and looking at her yellow duel disks screen.

"This is amazing." she thought. "All this data gathered will really help along with the research I did at Academia."

Mina turned around and there on the table was a bulky male on her table who had wires attached to his bare chest, Mina's face looked annoyed.

"I could analyse this data and finally begin my quest but Jean needs this guy built for some reason…. I have other things I need to do, not build some freak show!" A holoscreen appeared with Roget on it. "What do you want Jean?"

"I want an update on Sergey." Roget replied.

"He's nearly done."

"Nearly isn't good enough." Roget replied sternly.

"What is he for anyway?" Mina questioned.

"None of your business, now have Sergey ready by tomorrow." Roget's screen disappeared. Mina looked at the body and then a toolbox next to him. Mina sighed.

 **Rin Ruka Tsukikage**

Ruka had just beaten Tsukikage and this was now her chance to talk it out with the two Lancers.

"Miss Rin, this girl is trouble." Tsukikage added.

"No, I don't think she is." Rin replied. "I saw that dragon and something just gave me a feeling that we should listen to her."

"Please." Ruka begged to Tsukikage who remained paranoid as his training was all about protecting his own team.

"Very well." said then ninja as he turned his back on Ruka while still listening.

"Start by telling us the truth." Rin said. "No details left out."

"Fine. First of all, my name is Ruka and I was born in the Tops but before you get any bad ideas, I aim to help all the good people in Commons and Tops who have been mistreated."

"But that's impossible!" Rin replied. "Getting between Tops and Commons is hard enough once but you move between both freely?!"

"Well… I have a system in place. As you probably know all entrants into Commons are guarded via computers, I can summon a bit of help."

"What do you mean?!"

"Sigh, since I'm going to tell you two, I had better tell the other two." Ruka said. "Follow me."

"You mean… Yugo? Yugo is here?!"

"And his friend Yuya, yes, now come with me." Tsukikage looked at Rin, he knew what Rin wanted.

 **Ruka's Safe Zone**

"Ringo had better be safe!" said Yugo as he punched one of metal containers which housed people.

"Hey Yugo… I'm sure Ruka is looking after it, she's been great for us so far." Yuya replied.

"You don't know Commons like I do though Yuya. We've had to learn the hard way." As Yugo spoke, he saw the gate open up and the two boys took a cautious stance. "Who's there?!"

The gate opened and there was Ruka in her hoodie coming in. The boys looked relieved.

"Did you take my D-Wheel to Tops?" Yugo said.

"Well… I ran into a face you might know." Ruka replied. Yugo looked at the gate and saw the white boots of Rin walk in. Yugo's face lit up.

"R.. Ri…. RIN!" Yugo saw Rin and leapt at her with open arms. Rin didn't have time to take in seeing Yugo again as he was coming directly at her.

"NOT AGAIN!" Rin moved to the side and Yugo ended up running into the gate face first.

"I…. missed you… Rin." Yugo slid down and landed on his back.

"Really Yugo, you're so embarrassing." Yugo got up and saw Rin.

"It really is you!" Yugo this time embraced Rin which took her by surprise but it was a welcome one. Rin embraced Yugo.

"And I missed you too Yugo." Rin said as the two looked at each other. Rin noticed Yuya.

"Yuya! You really are here!"

"Yeah, hi Rin."

"It's good to see you as well." Rin had walked up to Yuya. "I'm so glad you're safe." Rin immediately hugged Yuya, right in front of Yugo. Yugo's mouth dropped.

"H…bu…wh…hu..hu…." Yugo babbled.

"How's Yuzu, where are they?!" Yuya quickly asked.

"It's a long story." Rin replied.

 **An Hour Later**

Rin had spent the last hour explaining to the boys and Ruka about everything and they all looked quite surprised. Tsukikage remained silent.

"So Reiji has separated his new Lancers across dimensions and Yuzu is in Ritual?" Yuya said.

"Yeah, we should communicate with Reiji; he installed many new things into our duel disks, including a teleport feature." Rin said.

"I can see Yuzu?!" Yuya said with a bright smile.

"Yeah but if we use it, it would need to recharge for a few days." Rin replied.

"Security could be monitoring this area, I wouldn't use it. Especially since they've been able to track down your friends. " Ruka said.

"My friends?! What?!" said a shocked Rin.

"Oh, Security caught that Dennis friend of yours, I have no doubt that they would have moved towards the Orphanage now."

"No Martha!" Rin yelled.

"Ruka said she has a plan." Yuya said.

"Yeah, I can get them out but the important thing is to get you three to safety. I can sense your importance." Ruka replied.

"You said you would tell us everything." Tsukikage said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I was born in the Tops along with my brother, Lua. He's a professional D-Wheeler overseas while I opted to remain here and try and stop the division between Tops and Commons."

"You share our goal?" Yugo said.

"Yes, believe or not but not all Tops are bad people." Ruka jokingly replied.

"But…. what about that thing you don't like to talk about?" Yuya asked.

"Ok." Ruka said. "The reason I haven't told anyone is that this "thing" I have is…. well it's not something I can just talk about to anyone. Only Lua knows and since he's gone, I haven't spoken about it. But when you two arrived, I could sense something which meant I had to act." Ruka looked at Yuya and Yugo.

"Sense?" Both boys said.

"I can sense duel spirits. The spirits which live in cards."

"Duel….. spirits?!" Rin, Yugo and Yuya all said on once in shock.

"Just hear me out." Ruka explained. "I've always been able to sense cards and as I got older, I was able to sense these living duel spirits within cards. A person and their deck are closely connected and I sense a great deal from your three decks."

"So that's how you knew I came from another world?" Yuya said.

"Yes, I can feel your deck has come a long way and…. it has an ancient past."

"Ancient past…" Yuya muttered. "I've heard about that before… from Reiji. It's the reason Academia wants us, Yugo."

"Nonsense!" Yugo yelled. "Duel spirits? And I thought I was the idiot!"

"It's fine, I understand that you might not believe it. It is a tall tale after all." Ruka replied.

"Hang on Yugo; I remember seeing visions back in Standard. Me and Yuzu who had them and we saw a battle… a battle with dragons and some angels of some kind. There's truth to this! She did sense about me coming from another world and Ruka doesn't seem to be on the side of Security."

"Yes and I saw some visions which were similar when I dueled that Fusion girl Serena!" Rin said. "This is real Yugo."

"Come to think of it…." Yugo put finger on his chin as he thought. "We did create a Pendulum…"

"Pendulum?!" Rin said as she looked at Yuya. "What does he mean?"

"And I can now Synchro Summon." Yuya replied.

"I guess I've missed a lot." Rin said still in surprise. "How?!"

"It's quite a blur to us Rin, but we dueled that purple boy who looked like us together and just then we gained the ability of each other's summoning methods." Yuya responded. "And I think we went into some state… a state you told us about before. I barely remember though. "

"That state? The state of when you went angry, back in Standard when you dueled each other? That one Yugo?"

"I barely remember anything." Yugo said.

"What's new…." Rin replied in humour. "But Yuya, you recall it?"

"It was like an incoming rush of burning pain. I had remembered that feeling from before and somehow I was more aware of it. I guess I was able to resist it or something."

"That's exactly what I saw when you and Yugo dueled each other." Rin replied. "This has to be all connected as mine and Yuzu's bracelets stopped it last time…. but how did you end up here?!"

"That Fusion user sent us here mid-duel." Yugo said. "What a loser."

"Well you two are safe, thanks to you, Ruka." said Rin.

"No problem." she replied.

"But if you do have this power…. how did you get it?" Yugo asked.

"I've always had this power, I really don't know." Ruka explained.

"You said you could "summon a bit of help." Rin said. "What did you mean?"

"Real Solid Vision gives monsters mass, a real body but what people don't know is that when you summon a monster, you summon its spirit. I can call upon a monster with Real Solid Vision to use them to their full potential; I was my monsters to get between Tops and Commons. I can communicate with them directly."

"No way!" Yugo said as he got out his deck. "

"Our monsters have all been real from the start?" Yuya added.

"Yes and thankfully your decks tell me you've all treated them very well." Ruka replied. "Now we need to get out of here and into Tops."

"But how?" Yuya asked.

 **Security HQ – Roget Office**

Roget looked at his screen as he watched Mina continue to work on Sergey. She was placing an eye into his eye socket.

"Sergey is one of many pawns which I've been planning to use. Mina appearing could well be the lucky break I needed." Roget thought. A man appeared on a holoscreen.

"Director." said the man.

"What is it?"

"After looking for the girl with the bracelet and her known associates, we scrambled Commons area for all communication and we picked up a signal who tried to contact the co-ordinates you gave us. We've arrested one."

"WHO?!" Roget said as he leapt up from his seat.

"He is refusing to speak but he has orange frizzy hair."

"So not the girl…. it's that boy, I have a feeling I've seen him before…." Thought Roget as the holoscreen went off. Roget opened up another holoscreen and begun to type on his keyboard. His eyes shifted left and right and they sprung wide open. "It's him! Leo's right hand man! Academia might have tracking software on his duel disk….! This isn't good…." Roget pushed a button. "Mina, I need you now."

 **20 Minutes Later**

"Well this is annoying." said Dennis as he was being lead down by officers with a blindfold on. He was being lead down the Security hallway towards Roget's office. An officer held his duel disk.

Mina was at the door and the officer handed her his duel disk. The officers then pushed Dennis into the officer and Mina entered next. The doors shut as Dennis was left wondering where he was within the silent room.

Mina took the duel disk apart and analyzed it. There was a blinking red light on. She took a screwdriver and picked it off.

"Done. Academia did have a tracker but it's stopped now." Mina said.

"What about any information fed to them?" Roget replied.

"I can place another chip into the duel disk which would wipe out all the data back at Academia and it would also act as nothing has happened." Mina said. "I'll get to work on it." Mina took the duel disk and went off. Dennis laughed.

"Roget you snake." Dennis said.

"Quiet you!" Roget replied. "You're not getting back home! So Leo sent you undercover eh? Who are those people?"

"I'm telling you nothing." Dennis said.

"Fine, I shall extract the information from you." Roget said with a smirk. He then pushed a button. "Keep searching for the girl and the others, they can't be far from where we picked this rat up."

 **Arcadia**

Euridice in her long black dress was in her office with royal red on the walls. She had fancy wooden desk. She had a golden telephone on the desk and it rung. She picked it up.

" _Lady Divine, we have picked up intel from the mind readers. They have sensed that Security have a person of high interest."_

"Is it a Physic?" she replied.

" _No clue but they seem very interested."_

"Ok, thank you, I shall send Aki." said Euridice as she hung up.

 **Ruka**

Everyone except Tsukikage was walking along Commons. Yugo was pushing his D-Wheel while Tsukikage was leaping from building to building, checking that Security didn't follow them.

"We're out in plain sight, isn't this a bad idea?" Yuya asked.

"Remember CCTV is all but broken in Commons." Rin replied.

"Yeah and our window is shrinking." Ruka said. "I wanted to get you all out of here one by one but since we had to detour away, we have to cross all at once."

A little while late the group had reached the crossing between sections. It was a white sloped bridge which connected a main highway. Many blue lasers were blocking the path and many CCTV cameras were spotted around the path. Security wanted no one to get in to Tops.

"This is the path to Tops?" said Yuya. "But when me and Yugo escaped, the connection road was only guarded by a Security officer and we jumped over him?"

"Security has been slowly updating their defences, no chance to jump over this one and the next connection road is too far and risky." Ruka explained. Tsukikage then appeared behind the group.

"Then how do we get through?" the ninja asked.

"Security do a routine patrol of this area in ten minutes, we have to get through without alerting anything or anyone before then." Ruka explained.

"And how is that done?"

"Just watch." Ruka said. Ruka took her deck out of her pocket and took a card. "I need your help Morphtronic Magnen!" Ruka placed the card onto her duel disk which had activated and blue magnet robot appeared.

" _pzzt pzzt"_

"Magnen, can you discharge the lasers please." The rest of the group looked in surprise as Magnen was responding to Ruka as it appeared to be nodding to her. Real Solid Vision allows duelists to use their monsters but this was different, there was communication between the two.

" _pzzt pzzt"_ Magnen disappeared and changed into a light beam. The light beam shot under the bridge and into a closed case which contained the wiring. It bounced around inside and the lasers, one by one, faded.

As the lasers all faded Magen shot back into the card and Ruka held it up. "Thank you Magnen and Lua."

"Amazing…." said Rin. Even Tsukikage was shocked.

"We have to go, Security will be here." Ruka said as Yugo mounted his D-Wheel.

"Rin get on." said Yugo. Rin's pink helmet appeared from under the seat and Rin looked at Yuya.

"No let Yuya take it." she said.

"Whatever we need to go!" shouted an inpatient Ruka.

" _YOU'RE ALL GOING NOWHERE!"_

The group looked around and saw a group of many Security officers on the buildings aiming at them with their gun nets.

"WHAT?!" said Tsukikage. "Impossible, they weren't there?!"

"We were!" said one. "We have some new toys to use thanks to a new friend at Security! We were invisible! "

"New friend?" Rin said.

"Just go! I'll distract them!" said Tsukikage as he was about to disappear. But before he could, all the officers fired their nets over them all and trapped them.

"NO!" yelled Yugo.

"GET OFF!" Rin shouted.

"Damnit!" Yuya yelled. "RUKA!"

"How could they have known?!" Ruka replied.

"Easy! We have invisible drones!" Security officer said as several green drones appeared above them.

"This is… new for these dimwits." Yugo said as he tried to free himself.

"How… how could I have let this happen?!" Tsukikage said to himself.

"It's not your fault Tsukikage." Rin replied. "It's no one's fault." The officers leapt down and smirked. As they approached a voice bellowed out from above.

" _THEY'RE OURS!"_

The officers looked around and saw a figure standing on a building. It was Aki in a red clothes and with her hand on her side.

"Black Rose Witch!" said an officer.

"It's…. it's her! The psychic duelist!" yelled Yugo.

"Go!" Aki yelled as she played a card on her red duel disk blade and vines from the floor shot up , throwing the Security officers into the sky. They all screamed as they were sent up and while they were falling back down.

"We can't lose them!" said an officer. "Go Jutte Lord!" A samurai was summoned from all their duel disks and leapt forward to Aki.

"Fools, you might have monsters made with mass, but I have the power to double that and inflict serve pain! Go Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Aki's Synchro Monster appeared high in the sky and rained down red feathers which shot down like bullets, each one destroying a Jutte Lord. Security officers were sent flying once more.

"Get them out of here!" said a Security officer. One by one each officer tried to press a button on their wrists. Aki saw this and ordered Black Rose to hit them once more.

The feathers struck and sent all but one officer flying. The last remaining one hit his watch and he along with Rin as well as the net, disappeared.

"RIN!" Yugo yelled.

"No…." said Yuya with shock. He saw Aki jump down and land on the ground as she walked towards the trapped group in the nets.

"You're all Arcadia's now." she said with a smug tone.

 **Roget Office**

"ARCADIA APPEARED?! THOSE SNAKES!" Roget banged his fist down onto the chess board. Mina was behind him.

"Well you've got one of the angels thanks to my quick inventions." Mina replied.

"That is true but now they have two of the dragons…..!"

"And my chances of experimenting on them all as well… but, I always have an ace up my sleeve."

"And what does that mean?!" Roget said.

"When you arrested me…. I got arrested on purpose. I had the XYZ dragon and angel with me!"

"And you mention this now?!"

"Well I guess I forgot…." said Mina as she played with her hair with her back turned and a smirk on her face. Roget looked like he was about to explode.

"Well I presume they're not far?"

"Well I had to lose them for me to get here, and there's no way that they would teleport away from this dimension as I saved the XYZ dragon back in Academia. All I need to do is to activate a signal I placed in Yuto's duel disk. When I retrieved from Academia I placed it in there before saving him. It's so small that not even their tech expert could see it. See Jean, I always have a plan."

"Fine." said Roget. "But we should bring them in quickly."

"Perfect time to test out Sergey." Mina replied.

 **Laboratory**

Mina entered the laboratory and there was Sergey still flat out on the table. Mina looked at him and then hit a remote. Sergey robotically leaned up his left eye glowed red.

"Now Sergey, I have a mission for you."

 **A/N** Thank you Guest for the review.


	69. Synchro Disaster

"Do you understand your role." said Mina as she spoke to a stood up Sergey inside her laboratory.

"My mission is to find and locate the boy and girl named Yuto and Ruri. Their location is known. "He replied. "Good boy now bring them back here and make mommy proud." After her command, Sergey walked out.

"Mina!" A holoscreen appeared with Jean.

"What now?!" she replied with impatience.

"Arcadia is driving to the scene to pick up the captured targets; it seems they don't have the teleporting technology which I have."

"You mean the technology I built for you!"

"Never mind that, we have a chance to get these targets back!" Roget replied. "I need you to go and get them!"

"ME?! I'm a genius not a fighter! You've got your officers to do such a task!" Mina replied.

"And look how well they did! I'm trying to arrest the convoy en route but Arcadia won't pull over, I need my whole Security to stop it. If that fails, I need you to get them out of there!"

"And how?!"

"You figure it out!" Roget said as the screen disappeared.

 **Alleyway**

Mina ran through an alleyway and had her yellow Academia duel disk on her and she was now right round the corner from Aki and the captured group. Mina peeped around the corner and saw Aki waiting for the convoy to arrive to take the group away.

"So she's the Black Rose Witch which Jean told me about? She doesn't look scary. "In fact, she's just as beautiful as a rose."Mina said. Her duel disk glowed and a Jean appeared on-screen."

"My officers failed." Jean said.

"What's new?" Mina replied in sarcasm.

"It turns out it was a decoy vehicle, you have to get them out of there!"

"And lucky for you I have an answer." Mina replied. She took out a small robotic ball and threw it round the corner. "I shall use the inner dragon!"

"Where are those drivers?" said Aki as she looked the trapped people.

"Please…" Ruka begged. "We can be friends…."

"Maybe in another universe." Aki replied.

"Let us go!" Yugo shouted as he tried to fight the net.

"No, you will be taken back to Arcadia for observation." Aki replied. "Arcadia is interested in you."

"Why do this?!" Yuya said.

"People have always been against Physic Duelists, but soon that will change." Aki replied. The robotic ball rolled across the floor and Aki noticed it.

"What is that?!" said Tsukikage. The ball rolled towards Yuya and it stopped. Before anything could be said or done, the ball exploded and a charge of electricity shot out towards Yuya. Yuya screamed in high pain as he leapt up. Everyone else could only watch.

"YUYA!" Yugo said. Yuya looked dazed as his eyes slowly changed. His eyes changed slowly into the bright red eyes that Yuya showed before. Yuya's hair stood up and he entered into a dark aura.

"Yuya?" Ruka asked. Yuya was stood up in the net and Aki looked at him.

"Don't try any funny ideas!" Aki said.

"The only funny thing here is you." said Yuya as he grabbed the net and tore it into two, shocking everyone.

"Yuya?!" Yugo shouted. Yuya was now free and looking at Aki.

"So, you do have power after all!" Aki replied with a pleased tone.

"I'll take you out first!" Yuya said as he screamed and dark energy shot out of him. The energy hit Aki and sent her against the wall while the rest of the energy blasted the remaining three netted people across the ground. As they rolled, the nets also tore open.

"We're free!" Tsukikage said.

"Yes but what is that?!" Ruka replied in response to Yuya.

"I think I migh- " Yugo begun talking but a dart had been shot into his neck. Yugo took it out and looked at it. "What is thi…." Yugo collapsed.

"Yugo!" Ruka said. "Tsukikage looked and there was a van approaching with Arcadia's logo on it. There were men on the ground following the vans and one had fired the dart from a gun.

"We must go!" Tsukikage said as he grabbed Ruka.

"We can't leave?!" Ruka replied.

"We will get them back." Tsukikage teleported away as the van approached. The men ran over to the knocked out Yugo and placed handcuffs on him.

"Don't move!" said another as they aimed the gun at Yuya.

"Pathetic." said Yuya as he looked at Aki. Yuya looked at Yugo. "I'll meet you again soon." Yuya spotted the corner that Mina was hiding behind and made a run for it. Arcadia fired the dart but it missed Yuya as he was running too fast. Mina could see Yuya running and she quickly bent down to avoid detection. Yuya ran right passed her and she looked on.

"It worked!" said Mina. "Shame I couldn't get the Synchro dragon but I'll get him soon." Mina hit her duel disk and a recording sign appeared. Mina chased after Yuya. Back in the alley, the Arcadia Movement men had helped Aki up.

"Damnit!" said Aki. "What on earth was that?!"

"We don't know Miss Izayoi, but we still have one of them." said a worker.

"True, load him up and get him back to the tower." Aki replied as she held her head.

 **Yuto Ruri**

"Target found." Sergey landed on the roof on Yuto and Ruri's apartment. Sergey had used the rocket boots which Mina installed. He saw two life signs within. Inside, Yuto and Ruri were sitting at a table and eating.

"I wonder when we will hear from Mina?" Ruri said.

"Yeah and the girl who saved us." Yuto replied. As Yuto finished speaking, Sergey's robotic hand slammed through the roof, the two yelled in sheer freight.

"What is that?!" Ruri yelled. The robotic hand swung around, making the hole bigger. Sergey jumped down and smirked at the two.

"Who is that?!" Yuto added.

"You're coming with me." Sergey grabbed Ruri and flew up back onto the roof.

"RURI!"

On the roof, Sergey threw Ruri across it; he was waiting for the bigger prize. Yuto had left the room and found a stairway to the roof. Yuto ran up it and saw Ruri safe and sound.

"Ruri! Are you okay?!" Yuto yelled as he ran to help her up.

"I'm fine but who is this?!" she replied.

"My name is Sergey and I shall be taking you two with me." he said as he activated a duel disk which was built on his arm.

"Fine, I will teach you a lesson." replied Yuto as he activated his duel disk which was in his pocket.

"And me too!" said Ruri.

"No!" Yuto said. "You stay there and be safe Ruri."

"I can fight as well you know Yuto!" Ruri replied.

"I know but this is personal."

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Sergey LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'm not going anywhere! Not with Academia, not with you!" Yuto yelled. "I'll start!"

"This should be beautiful." replied Sergey.

"I shall star by setting four cards and ending my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Sergey LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Pathetic. I draw." Sergey said firmly. "First I play a Field Spell! Earthbound Netherworld!"

"Earthbound Netherworld?!" said Ruri as the surrounding area became darker and the skies became thick with purple mist.

"What on earth is this?" said Yuto as he looked around. Skulls appeared around the field and a dead hand arose from the ground and grabbed Ruri's ankle. Ruri screamed in total shock.

"WHAT?!" Ruri yelled as the hand grasped firmly on her.

"RURI!" yelled Yuto. "What is this?" Yuto demanded to Sergey.

"Your friends scream is a pleasant one."

"Shut up you creepy!" Yuto replied. Ruri tried to free herself but the hand wouldn't let go.

"This Field Spell shall drag your friend further into hell with the more damage you take." A hand also grabbed Sergey's ankle. "Whoever loses this duel will become a mere shell of themselves!"

"RURI!" Yuto said.

"And instead of you suffering, your friend will instead!"

"Leave her out of this!"

"A beautiful flower has many different petals, now if I control a face up Field Spell, Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper can appear!" A black shadowy shark appeared with light blue lines across its body.

 **Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600 Dark/Fiend/LVL 5**

"I'm ok for now Yuto." said Ruri. "You can beat him!"

"I will Ruri." Yuto said with determination.

"Next I shall summon the tuner, Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper!" A black fiend with chains for arms was summoned.

 **Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper ATK: 300 DEF: 300 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 1**

"A Synchro Summon…" thought Ruri.

"I tune level one Keeper with level five Sweeper!"

"Here we go." said Yuto.

 **5+1=6**

"Spirit bound to the earth; Shake all of creation with your mystic power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level six! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!" A black beast with blue lines appeared.

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 6**

"What on earth is that?!" Ruri said with horror.

"Double Trap activate!" replied Yuto. "I play The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine! These cards appear on my field as a monster and it isn't treated as a Trap! It appears in defence mode!" Black amour appeared and floated in the air.

 **The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine ATK: 0 DEF: 300 Warrior/Dark/LV**

"Fool! Due to Earthbound Netherworld, all monsters are switched to attack position!"

"No!" Each of Yuto's monsters changed into attack.

"Now I attack! Go Gremlin!" Gremlin slammed its fist onto one the monsters and Yuto was sent flying across the rooftop.

 **Yuto LP: 4000 – 2000**

"Damn you!" Yuto got back up but that very moment, he heard screams coming from Ruri. Yuto turned sharply. "RURI!"

Ruri's legs had disappeared and Ruri was in total shock. She was looking around in disbelief.

"What's happening?!" she yelled.

"Tell me!" Yuto demanded to Sergey.

"I told you, the person will lose themselves, literally." Sergey replied.

"No Ruri… I'll end this soon! It's only that Field Spell!"

"You'd need to win this duel first, which is something you won't be doing." Sergey replied. "Netherworld has one more effect! Whoever suffers the beauty of losing a monster in battle, takes 100 damage X the attacking monsters level."

"Which means I'll take 600 damage!"Yuto said. Yuto felt a burning pain run right through him but his only concern was for Ruri.

 **Yuto LP: 2000 – 1400**

"NO!" yelled Ruri as her torso was slowly fading.

"Leave me along you creep!" she shouted. "

Damnit…" Yuto said to himself. "…Hang on! I play Emergency Provisions!" This Quick-Play Spell allows me to destroy all other Spell or Traps on my field and gain 1000 lifepoints each! I send my last set card to the grave!" Yuto had a Trap destroyed and Yuto's life went up.

 **Yuto LP: 1400 – 2400**

Yuto turned around and Ruri's body begun to reappear, much to the annoyance of Sergey.

"Yuto… thank you." Ruri said. Yuto nodded back.

"There is no beauty in healing. I set two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuto LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

 **Sergey LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"I won't forgive you! I draw!" Yuto roared. **"** I summon The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!" A dark blue piece of amour which had legs and arms appeared. It lacked a head and instead had light blue aura in its place.

 **The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

"I have two level fours…. I can easily make Dark Rebellion but last time…. it spoke to me… trying to make me summon it. What was that about… can I trust my own monster?" thought Yuto.

"Come on Yuto. I believe in you!" Ruri shouted. Yuto looked back and smiled.

"And I will save you! Okay, I overlay my two level four monsters!" Each of Yuto's monsters entered into the XYZ whirlpool. "Come to my field!" A giant purple and black dragon formed as he spun around, unleashing its huge wings. There were red markings across its body. Two overlay units' spun around it.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/XYZ/RNK 4/OU 2**

"Yes Dark Rebellion!" said Ruri. "Now it's over for you!"

"So this is the summon that my Field Spell was designed to counter." thought Sergey as he looked at the monster through his robotic eye.

"I use Dark Rebellion's effect! I can detach an overlay unit to halve your level five or higher monsters attack and increase my monster by the same amount until the end phase! I use the effect twice!" Dark Rebellion roared as its two overlay units disappeared. Lighting shot out of the monster and binded around Geo Gremlin. "TREASON DISCHARGE!"

 **DR OU: 0**

 **Geo Gremlin ATK: 2000 – 1000 1000 – 500**

 **Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500 – 3500 3500 - 4000**

"Yes! 4000 attack!" Ruri cheered.

"Go Dark Rebellion!" Yuto commanded. Dark Rebellion unleashed its wings and lighting shot out of the dragon. Sergey smirked as his Synchro was wiped out.

 **Sergey LP: 4000 – 500**

"BEAUTIFUL!" Sergey gloated as seventy-five percent of his body disappeared, leaving just his upper torso intact.

"Now your field spell wipes you out!" Yuto replied.

"No it won't. It only works on monsters with a level!" Sergey hit back.

"Whatever." said Yuto. "My turn ends there."

 **Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500**

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuto LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

 **Sergey LP: 500 Hand: 1**

"I draw." Sergey said. "I play Monster Reborn and return Geo Gremlin!"

Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 6

"I play a set card!" De-Synchro! By returning a Synchro Monster back to my extra deck, I can Special Summon the material used for its summon from the grave!"

"Why would he do that?!" Ruri said. Geo Gremlin disappeared and two monsters reappeared in Sweeper and Keeper.

 **Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600 Dark/Fiend/LVL 5**

Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper ATK: 300 DEF: 300 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 1

"Now this should keep you entertained!" Sergey said with a bold smirk. "The Spell Harmonic Synchro Fusion!"

"Synchro Fusion?!" said the two XYZ users at once.

"I can Fusion AND Synchro at the same time!"

"Impossible!" Yuto said. "Stop screwing me over!"

"Well maybe I should show you instead! First I Synchro Summon once more!" Sweeper and Keeper split into two and the Synchro Summon occurred again.

 **5+1=6**

"Return Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!" The monster reappeared and Yuto and Ruri were still awaiting the Fusion. "Now it's time to Fusion Summon!" The second Sweeper and Keeper spun around in the Fusion whirlpool.

"No way….!" said Ruri as she looked up with her teeth gritted.

"This is impossible!" Yuto added. "I Fusion Summon Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" A long-tailed, black kraken appeared with purple lines around the body.

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken** **ATK: 2800 DEF: 1200 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 8  
** "A Fusion Monster….." Yuto exclaimed.

"And a Synchro…." Ruri said in a stunned tone.

"And these shall create a lovely ending to our duel!" Sergey bragged.

"He actually did it…. watch out Yuto!" Ruri yelled.

"This is crazy… he actually doubled his summoning material..." Yuto thought.

"I use Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin's effect! If this card was Special Summoned this turn while a Field Spell is in play, I can give my opponent a choice."

"A choice?" Yuto questioned.

"I target a monster you control and then you must choose to destroy that monster or not. If you do destroy it, my battle phase is skipped this turn. If you choose not to, my lifepoints increase by its attack."

"What?!" said Yuto in shock at the choice. "I have no choice but to destroy my monster." Dark Rebellion was destroyed and Sergey smiled.

 **Sergey LP: 500 - 3000**

"Your protection won't last long. I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuto LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

 **Sergey LP: 3000 Hand: 0**

"My turn." Yuto drew from his duel disk. "All I can do is this. I set one card."

"Yuto….." Ruri said. "Please don't lose the will to fight."

"I won't Ruri, not while you're at risk."

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuto LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

 **Sergey LP: 3000 Hand: 0**

"I draw." said Sergey. "I play Earthbound Fusion!"

"Another Fusion?!" said Yuto.

"Yes and this will merge my Synchro and Fusion together!"

"No way!" Ruri gasped.

"FUSION SUMMON!" Sergey yelled as the two monsters fused. "Demon that rules over the earth! Demon that clings to the land! Become one and rise from the depths of the underground! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level ten! Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha!" A huge black dragon appeared. It had red lines run around its body.

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Damnit." said Yuto.

"I use my final set card which is Earthbound Breaker! I increase the attack of an Earthbound Servant Fusion or Synchro Monster by my current lifepoints!"

"What?!" Ruri said.

"I'm going all in for this! You shall all be wiped out!" he said with pleasure.

 **Grasha ATK: 6000**

"Yuto!" Ruri yelled.

"END THIS GRASHA!" Grasha unleashed deadly black flame balls directly to Yuto.

"I banish the Trap, The Phantom Knights of Deep Blade from my graveyard!"

"The card you destroyed!" Sergey replied.

"Yes! By banishing Deep Blade, I can reduce damage from a direct attack by sending a Phantom Knight monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard. That monsters attack reduces the damage! I send rank eight The Phantom Knights of Damaged Hook! This monster has 3800 attack!" The blast hit Yuto and sent him flying across the rooftop but his lifepoints hung on.

 **Yuto LP: 2400 – 200**

"You wish to continue suffering? Beautiful." said Sergey. Yuto slowly got back up and to his utter despair; Ruri had all but disappeared except for one eye.

"RURI!" Yuto said as he ran over. Yuto could see the eyeball moving but Ruri couldn't answer. "ENOUGH!" Yuto yelled. He turned around and started to inhale and exhale. Thoughts rushed through Yuto's mind. Ancient Gears, destruction, fire, carded people and more.

 **Yuya Mina**

Yuya ran through the alleyway and looked up. There up top, he saw Yuto standing there. Yuto was holding his head in pain.

"We shall become one!" Yuya yelled. Mina followed just behind with her duel disk recording everything.

"Keep going…." she thought as she smirked.

 **Duel**

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS?!" A dark aura shot high into the sky from Yuto and his eyes lit up.

"This is what I was programmed to record." Sergey said as his eye scanned Yuto. Yuto looked down with the sternest of faces.

"I shall kill you." Yuto said.

"Incorrect, you cannot kill what is already dead." Sergey replied. Yuto looked down and sensed something.

"Odd-Eyes is here? Perfect." thought Yuto.

From down below Yuya looked up and grinned. "Dark Rebellion." Yuya bent down and leapt up. Yuya, to Mina's surprise, had leapt up into the sky.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mina said.

Yuya landed on the rooftop and looked at Yuto. Yuto looked back.

"Brother." said Yuya.

"I see you've arrived." Yuto replied. "It's been a long time Odd-Eyes."

"This is perfect, now I shall beat you and start our journey of becoming one!" Yuya said. "You were always the more sensible of us five.

"I also wish to merge but there's no way you shall be the head once more. You failed in our battle against the angels and I shall lead us to glory next!"

"Clear Wing said the same thing." said Yuya. "I guess the weakest will always try to become the top."

"What is this!" shouted Sergey. "Who are you?"

"Who is this robotic eyesore?" Yuya said.

"I think he wishes to capture me and the boy." Yuto replied.

"I see an angel is here. She is close to harm, I can feel it."

"Yes and we can't have that happen." Yuto replied. "We need to crush the angels with our own hand." Just then Yuto felt an urge from within.

" _Not… Ruri!"_ Yuto held his head.

"Apparently the human resists, hmmm..." Yuya said.

"Yes... it's too hard to control." Yuto replied.

"And yet you think you can overtake me?" Yuya replied with a smirk.

"Lend me your power Odd-Eyes and we can take down this fool. I think this will this will benefit you also, human. What if you let us use our power and we can save the angel?"

" _I cannot…"_ said Yuto inside. Yuto seemed to take a bit of control and looked at Sergey and then at Ruri. _"Fine, I'll let you take control ... but please save it."_ Yuto said while bursting into tears.

"You've gotten very soft and weak. Fine, I'll lend you my power then I shall absorb you through battle after." Yuya disappeared and a red aura shot into Yuto's. Yuto smirked as halve his eye glowed with red.

"Continue dueling!" said Sergey.

"We shall!" said Yuto with a bit of Yuya's voice mixed within. "I draw!" The top card of Yuto's deck lit up.

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuto LP: 200 Hand: 1**

 **Sergey LP: 3000 Hand: 0**

"Your chances of victory are none." Sergey said.

"You're merely a creation, I am an entity!" Yuto yelled as he drew. "I use my set card in XYZ Reborn. This brings back myself to the field and this is attached to it as a overlay unit."

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/XYZ/RNK 4/OU 1**

"Now I summon The Phantom Knights Dragon Servant! When I control a XYZ Monster, this can come forth!" A black dragon with blue flares around its body appeared.

 **The Phantom Knights Dragon Servant ATK: 0 DEF: 2200 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7**

"Now is your end!The Phantom Knights of Possession! I target a XYZ Monster and make its rank become a level! The level is equal to another monster on my field! Servant Dragonto be precise!"

 **Dark Rebellion LVL: 7**

"I overlay!" Both monsters shot into a dark whirlpool as the two Yuboys seemed to appear at once. "Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! XYZ Summon! Come forth, Rank Seven! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" The mighty black dragon appeared with the rage of a bull.

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Pendulum – Scale 4**

"A Pendulum… XYZ…." Sergey said as he read the card while scanning it. "This is not part of my programming."

"I use Dragon Servant's effect. When it's used as XYZ material, one monster on your field loses all its effects and its level becomes one."

 **Geo Grasha ATK: 0 LVL: 1**

"If this card was XYZ summoned with a XYZ monster which had a level, all level seven and below monsters are destroyed and you take damage equal to total of attack!"

"Not programmed…. not programmed….."

"End this." Yuto said as Odd-Eyes Rebellion unleashed a storm of heavy lighting and it struck down and wiped out the Fusion Monster. The bolt hit Sergey which sent him across the roof top. Sergey in fact didn't face away as it had been just a bluff.

 **Sergey LP: 3000 – 0 Yuto Wins**

Sergey slowly fell to the floor as machinery flew out of his body. Ruri in contrast regained her body.

"YUTO! YUTO!" Ruri yelled as she ran to him. But before she could, Yuto collapsed in front of her. Ruri was able to catch his head and she held him in her arms.

" _They are over there!"_ Ruri heard a male voice and she saw Arcadia Movement surround the building.

"What? What's going on?!" said Ruri. Ruri heard wings flapping and looked in the air, there she saw more Arcadia in robes flying on top of several monsters. They all jumped down and surrounded the two.

"You're Arcadia's now. We knew a strong presence was up here. "

"Arcadia?!" said Ruri.

"Get them." Several members went in to take Yuto and Ruri but Ruri went into a fighting stance and was able to kick a few away. However, the robed men ganged up on her and grabbed her.

"LET GO!" she yelled. The other members took Yuto's body and lifted it up.

"Bring the van around." said a member. "We have two more powered people."

"LET….ME….GO!" yelled Ruri as the two were being carried off. Sergey remained flat on the floor as if he wasn't there.

A little while later, Mina arrived on the rooftop with just Sergey. Mina was forced to hide from Arcadia and only now had Arcadia left. Mina walked to Sergey.

"Well my baby needs some upgrading." she said. "They took them all…. including the XYZ girl, even though she doesn't have her bracelet… this Arcadia must be looking for the same powers I want! Well, at least Security has another angel."

 **A/N**

Mina belongs to Romadrox and you can write a story with her with his permission, just no weird stuff lol. Rom helped add some great lines here and helped out again. Thanks dude.

Anyway, phew. That is the end of this mini Synchro arc and we will go back to Ritual until the arc ends there but we might come back to Synchro before then. Not much happened here…. lol. Thank you for new favourites and follows as well as reviews. Will answer your questions.

Fantasymaker76 – Rin has been captured by Security. What happens next will be revealed when we return. Lua might appear but that's unknown. Ruka is the main person of the two.

jalen johnson – Ruka is her post 5D's age. So 20ish.

ThePLOThand – I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean? Crow isn't in this story.

 **O.C New Cards**

 **Yuto**

 **The Phantom Knights of Deep Blade/Trap**

If you are attacked, target one Phantom Knight you control and halve the damage.

If you are attacked directly, you can banish this card and then send one Phantom Knight Monster from your extra deck to the graveyard. Reduce the damage you would take by the sent cards ATK.

 **The Phantom Knights Dragon Servant ATK: 0 DEF: 2200 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7**

If you control a XYZ Monster, you can Special Summon this card.

When this card is used for a XYZ Summon, target one Monster your opponent controls and negate its effects and reduce its level to one.

 **Sergey**

 **Earthbound Netherworld/Field Spell**

All Monsters which are in defence position are switched to attack. When a attacking Monster destroys another, inflict 100 damage X the attacking monsters level.

 **Earthbound Breaker/Trap**

Increase the attack of an Earthbound Servant Fusion or Synchro Monster you control by your current lifepoints!"


	70. Ritual Return

"You're lucky Yuzar; I was there to bail you out… again." Ray said as she looked from the curtains from within their house.

"My bad…. again." Yuzar replied. "I was just happy to see you after you ran off."

"Well we were able to see the Kaiba Yuzu duel at least." Ray said. "But how on earth did Kaiba find her? How does he know about the other summoning methods?"

"What I want to know is how on earth could I beat Kaiba?! I'm number two in the rankings and he has my spot as number one!" Ray sighed and picked up a pillow and threw it at Yuzar, which hit his head. "Hey!"

"Focus Yuzar!" Ray said. "Anyway, you know that Kaiba won't duel you until you close in on him in the rankings."

"Well if Yuzu can draw with him, I can beat him!" Yuzar yelled.

"Typical you, you've got a duel school coming after you and that's the only thing you care about." Ray said.

"No, no that's not true Ray." Yuzar said. "I'm sorry; I got ahead of myself again… Yes we need to help them out. Kaiba Corp might have done something to them."

"Now you're thinking." Ray replied. "But we have no idea where they are."

"Kaiba did say to meet them at Kaiba Corp today but the whole media will probably be there."

"Yeah, it won't be easy." Yuzar replied.

"So you don't have any ideas? I know I don't."

"I never said that." Yuzar smirked at Ray.

 **Domino Hotel**

"So now what?" Yuzu said as the Ritual Lancers including Gongenzaka, Reiji and Mieru, were now stuck in a hotel room.

"Now we're pawns of Kaiba. We have two of his guards outside our door and now we're trapped." Reiji replied. "He had Real Solid Vision and that lured us out like rats."

"But we had to go." Mieru said. "And now we know he can use Fusion Summoning. Academia must be involved."

"Yes but who is behind it?" Gongenzaka questioned.

"If we try and leave, Kaiba will hunt us down. He knows our whereabouts and appearances, we need Yuzar and Ray." Yuzu said. "They're our only two allies." A knock on the door occurred and it then opened. It was a man in a black suit and shades.

"Mr Kaiba will see you soon." the guard said. "You have ten minutes to get ready." The guard then door closed afterwards.

"We can't trust him." Mieru said.

"Kaiba has a connection to Academia; we will be doomed once we enter." Reiji replied. Yuzu looked out the window with gritted teeth.

 **Kaiba Corp – Kaiba Office**

"So we are on course for today?" Kaiba said as he spoke to Kisara on the phone in his office.

"Yes Seto, the duel disks are ready to launch today. All have been prepared as ordered." Kisara replied.

"Good." said Kaiba. He hung up the phone and a knock on the door was heard. "Come in." The door opened and in stepped Masumi.

"You rang Seto?" Masumi shut the door.

"Yes, the duel disks are ready to launch."

"Good, I oversaw them all and they should be a big help to Kaiba Corp." Masumi replied with a grin.

"But I must talk to you about something. You said that those people were evil and a threat to Domino, I didn't sense that during the duel." Kaiba replied.

"Trust me, they are. I know you don't believe my story of coming from another world but it's true, and those people are nothing but pure trouble." Masumi said with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Other dimensions… what nonsense. I'm pleased you bought this technology but you do talk a lot of hot air."

"I literally teleported you to another world and you still fail to believe it, fine." Masumi replied. "Regardless, Academia wish to study the duel data and it'll help improve Domino as I told you before."

"How will your organization benefit my home?" Kabila said as he stood up.

"Everything. Real Solid Vision will be able to be reproduced on a mass scale and many things could be built with just a click of a button." Masumi stated.

"Fine, I have a duel disk to sell." Kaiba walked out of the room.

 **Kaiba Corp – First Floor**

The Lancers entered with several black suited men behind them. They had been escorted in a hurried fashion, Kaiba wanted them ASAP. The group looked on as Kaiba walked down the first floor and towards the Lancers.

"I'm glad to see you came." Kaiba said.

"What do you want with us Kaiba?" Yuzu replied. "You said it yourself that you judged us wrong!"

"I was doing that to get the media off your back; I wish to question you myself."

"You branded us the enemy in the first place!" Mieru shouted. "This is your own fault!"

"My source has a differing claim." Kaiba said.

"Source? What source? Does she have a link to a place called Academia?" Gongenzaka said. Kaiba turned his back.

"I have a room set up; I will interview you all by myself." Kaiba said as he begun to walk off. The suited men begun to move near the Lancers to force them to move.

" _Oh my god, it's Yuzar!"_

" _He's outside!"_

Kaiba looked around as his staff ran out of the building; the Lancers looked behind as did the suited men. Reiji nodded to the others and they slowly begun to move away.

"Yuzar?! What's that chump doing here?!" said Kaiba as he ran to the door. Outside were the press and fans being kept back by staff as Yuzar was at the entrance with Ray.

"KAIBA! I demand we duel at once!" Yuzar yelled. Ray looked embarrassed.

"When you said you had a plan… I didn't think this would be it…" Ray said.

"It's perfect. I will take on Kaiba while you sneak in and find the others!"

"How did you get here?!" Kaiba replied. "I had high security in place?!"

"Even your guards want to see this duel Kaiba." Yuzar boasted. "You're a chicken!" Ray looked around and saw the Lancers sneaking out a backdoor. She sighed.

"Oh you little child." Kaiba said. "I see the little puppy is trying to get a bite at the top dog."

"I'm ranked number two! We're not that different!" Yuzar shouted.

"Well, we're separate by a thousand ranking points; I would say that's quite a difference!" Kaiba boasted. "I worked day and night to get to this position and become number one! I went global for years to earn that number one spot and you think you can just take me on because the rest of the competition is weak."

"Then why are you so afraid to duel me!"

"What part of running a global company do you not understand kid? I will throw you a bone though." Kaiba pushed his collar's KC badge. "Kisara, bring me down two disks."

"A disk?" Ray said. Kisara appeared and bought down two flat boxes. She gave them to Ray and Yuzar.

"You're giving us a duel disk?! I don't want your charity!" Yuzar yelled.

"Think of it as a gift for your effort." Kaiba said as he turned back around, the Lancers had gone.

"WHAT?! KISARA ORDER A FULL SWEEP OF THE BUILDING!"

 **Kaiba Corp Top Floor**

The Lancers had made their way up a stairway and were on Kaiba Corp's top floor. Reiji slowly opened the door and saw many suited men around, searching. Reiji shut the door.

"This is impossible to wiggle out of." Reiji said.

"We ran away and now we look more guilty." Yuzu said.

"Damn right you do." said Kaiba which took all of the Lancers by surprise. Kaiba appeared behind them on the stairway with his suited guards.

A little while later, the group were shown into Kaiba's office. Inside as well were Yuzar and Ray. The two groups looked at each other and nodded their heads to say hello. Kaiba entered after and sat at his desk. Guards stood outside.

"Well…. a rouge bunch of duelists think they can just escape me?" Kaiba said. "And two others think they can interrupt me."

"Look Kaiba, you're not the law!" Yuzar said.

"When it comes to my company, I am!" Kaiba yelled.

"Why did you want us to come?!" Yuzu replied.

"You come to this city with new duel disks and summoning methods? That's very suspicious."

"Hypocrite!" Ray said. "We saw your duel and you had the same thing!"

"I was given a gift by a source who works for me." Kaiba said. "She said something's which I need clarifying."

"Someone from Academia!" Yuzu said.

"She gave me some good gifts but I don't trust people who just wish to bribe me. I tried to do a background check but there's nothing on her, she's a ghost. And now people who have a similar duel disk and people who she claims to know appear, of course I wish to check them out." Kaiba said.

"So you put on that show just to drag us out." Gongenzaka said.

"And to show off my new duel disk." Kaiba replied. Reiji, who had remained quiet, pushed his glasses up.

"Mr Kaiba." he said. "This new duel disk I presume came from this new partner of yours?"

"That's correct."

"So, you put a product on sale from someone who you don't trust?" Reiji replied.

"I had my finest people work on it; there was nothing of any suspicion inside."

"Not being rude, but your world hasn't got the most up to date stuff." Yuzu said. "Academia are sneaky an-"

"ENOUGH!" Kaiba said. "Now due to your pathetic attempt to run off, I am now late for my launch of the duel disk. You will all be questioned upon my return." Kaiba opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Damn, he's not a nice guy." Mieru said.

"He's not normally like this." Yuzar said. "Yeah he has an even bigger ego then mine but he is a kind person." Reiji looked at Yuzar holding the duel disk box.

"May I see that?" Reiji asked. Yuzar nodded and took out the duel disk on Kaiba's desk.

The duel disk had a white body with a small touch screen. Yuzar's duel disk had a blue arm blade.

"Looks… very retro." said Reiji. "I need to take a look inside."

"Allow me." Gongenzaka took the duel disk and ripped off the back cover. The duel disk was placed onto Kaiba's desk and inside seemed pretty normal. There were normal duel disk circuits inside and the Real Solid Vision system was installed but there was one small thing inside which caught Reiji's attention.

There was a small blue and white chip installed and Reiji took it out and begun looking at it with a keen expression.

"Reiji? What is it?" Yuzu asked.

"What does it look like?" Reiji replied. Yuzu's face painted an annoyed picture of her displeasure in Reiji and his attitude.

"Regardless, how do you know that chip is different? Different dimensions could have different technology?"

"No this doesn't feel right." Reiji said. "I better take yours as well." Reiji said to Ray. "Once we answer Kaiba's questions, we should hopefully be in the clear. Then I can figure out what the hell this is."

 **Masumi - Office**

Masumi had a small office and was watching live CCTV footage of the Lancers within the room. Masumi gritted her teeth.

"Well Yuzu, I see you are on the right trail." she thought. "I might need to move into plan B." Masumi took out her Academia duel disk and click a button. "Hacking Mode" appeared on it.

 **Outside**

Kaiba was on a stage outside his tower and had a microphone in hand. He was in front of a packed crowd. There were many stalls located around the streets with duel disks ready to sell.

"So here I stand, Seto Kaiba, as the world's greatest duelist to provide to you the wonder of the new duel disk system! So go on and become the best you can be!" Kaiba raised a fist into the air and the whole crowd roared with excitement.

 **Kaiba Office**

Back in Kaiba's office, Kisara had entered to bring the group refreshments. She looked at them all while they seemingly gave a distrusting look back.

"Mr Kaiba will be with you shortly." she said. As she begun to walk out, she stopped and turned around. "Do… do you guys come from that other world as well?"

"Other world?" Yuzu said. "You believe us?"

"That girl teleported us to another… place. Seto rarely believes stuff like that but it seemed far too real to be fake."

"Where did you go?!" said Reiji.

"We went to some place with a duel school in the middle of the ocean." she replied.

"Academia…. you went to the Fusion Dimension." Yuzu said. "Who is this girl?!"

"Her name is Masumi…. why, should I be worried?" Kisara replied with concern.

"MASUMI?!" Yuzu said in shock.

Back in Masumi's office, Masumi had made her way into the KC mainframe. A smirk appeared on her face.

 **A/N**

So the Ritual duel disk is like the DM one but with a touch screen and virtual blade.

Thank you to Rom and to Royal 2 for the kind comment. Thanks for new views/favs/follows.

ThePLOThand – Dennis was taken away and his future will be revealed when we return to Synchro.

Fantasymaker76 – Yeah, but you won't need to wait long. As this chapter proves, Marinna and Academia are making moves!


	71. Masumi's Plan Begins

Masumi was in her office and had just hacked into Kaiba Corp's mainframe; she now had full control of it. She watched the CCTV footage of the Lancers in Kaiba's office. Inside, Reiji was looking at the chip which had been installed in the new Kaiba Corp duel disk.

"I'm not going to let any of you stop this plan." Masumi thought. "Time for a bit of fun."

 **Office**

"Masumi…. she's here?" questioned Yuzu. "That Edo guy said to me that she was brainwashed along with Sora…. Damnit."

"Well it's not her fault but we have to deal with her." Mieru replied.

"She's a very skilled duelist who beat me before to get my bracelet; this won't be easy with Academia behind her now." Yuzu replied.

"Hang on?! This girl is the enemy?!" Kisara said in shock.

"It's a long story but yes." Reiji said. "Call your husband up and I can prove it to him in a calm manner."

"No he's not my hu-"

"Just do it!" Reiji yelled to her which shocked her.

A minute later Kaiba came into the office in an annoyed manner.

"What is it?" Kaiba said. "I told you lot to wait."

"Seto this is serious, that girl Masumi is a bad person." Kisara said.

"And we should believe these people for what reason?"

"Because of this." said Reiji as he hit a button on his sliver duel disk. "I placed data from our dimension into my duel disk to be able to prove things."

"Not that dimension nonsense again." Kaiba said. "Kisara, you have a smarter brain then that to believe these losers."

"Just watch it Seto." Kisara said. Seto looked back reluctantly and begun to watch Reiji's duel disk which he was now holding up. The Lancers also begun watched despite not wanting to see their own world getting destroyed.

The footage showed CCTV footage of Masumi carding Yaiba in the LDS safe house. Afterwards it showed the invasion hitting Standard with Academia attacking and turning many into cards. It also showed Yuzu's father Shuzo, and the kids being turned into cards which made Yuzu turn away. Ray and Yuzar were frozen in shock.

"Enough Reiji." Gongenzaka said.

"Very well." Reiji replied.

"You could've chosen another piece of footage!" Mieru shouted.

"That was a personal clip to someone here, now look at the girl Kaiba, tell me that's not real." Reiji said as he pointed to Yuzu who was trying to hold back the tears once more.

"I…. it can't be real…. it has to be a fake!" Kaiba said.

"Seto get a grip!" Kisara yelled. "Stop denying everything which is happening! Look at her!" Yuzu had turned around and tried to put on a brave face. Kisara, despite not knowing Yuzu, went to hug her. Mieru, Gongenzaka also went to join with Ray and Yuzar also coming to comfort her.

"So you're telling me this Academia is an evil duel school from another dimension which turns people into cards….? Silly." Kaiba replied.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" a voice was heard yelling and it was Yuzar. His eye's slightly glowing with rage. "This…. is…. real!" Yuzar yelled.

"Yuzar… what's wrong?"

"No… not again…" Yuzu said.

"Yuzar stop!" Ray yelled. Yuzar took a breath in and his eyes returned to normal.

"This is real Kaiba! Only a fool would ignore all of us! I've been to another dimension! Someone from Academia came here to fight me but Ray stood up to him! There are other summoning methods and Yuzu is over there almost in tears! STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND FACE FACTS!"

"Fine!" Kaiba yelled. "I'm a skeptic but I refuse to be branded an idiot! I shall go along with your silly claims and see with my own eyes!"

"Good enough." said Reiji. "I need to get to a lab or something to test out this chip."

"That's from my duel disk?! You went into my duel dis-" Kaiba stopped as he saw Kisara shake her head at him. "Fine, I will lead you to a place." he said with reluctance.

"Good and now we need to stop these sales." Reiji replied.

"If this advice affects Kaiba Corp then you will pay a price." Kaiba said.

"Gongenzaka, Mieru, go and stop the sales." Reiji ordered. "Through any means necessary." A reluctant Gongenzaka and Mieru paused for a second before agreeing.

"I the man Gongenzaka shall go. We shall stop this Mieru."

"Me and Ray will go as well." said Yuzar.

"No." Kaiba sternly said. "I need you two dorks to go to the duel disk signal room which is located on the ground floor, shut it down."

"Fine." Yuzar said, Ray also agreed by nodding.

"And what about me Reiji?" Yuzu asked.

"Stop Masumi." Reiji said sternly.

"How?! We don't know how to free her?!" Yuzu said.

"We will work it out." Reiji said. "Do you agree Mr Kaiba?"

"Whatever is going on is your responsibility; just don't mess up my company! Kisara, you can lead the girl to Masumi."

"Yes Seto." Kisara replied.

 **Masumi Office**

"Time for some fun." said Masumi. She hit her duel disk and on the touch screen was a layout of Kaiba Corp. Two black circles appeared around the building and they closed in on the Lancers position.

"Now I had better get moving." Masumi got up and quickly left the room.

 **Top Floor**

Yuzar and Ray made their way down the flight of stairs and they were now on the third floor. The two were moving as quickly as possible.

"That control room better be clear of people!" Yuzar said.

"Well that Gongenzaka guy and Mieru girl seemed to have made it out fine, plus most of the people are outside with the duel disk stuff, we'll be fine." Ray replied.

The two reached the second floor and there before him was a robotic version of Seto Kaiba. It was heavily bolted around its shell.

"What… on earth is that?!" Ray said.

"Why does Kaiba have a robot based on himself? Then again it is Kaiba, I shouldn't be surprised." Yuzar replied. He slowly went up to it, much to Ray's shock.

"Hey Yuzar, don't!"

"Always worrying about me Ray, seriously there's no need!" Yuzar said with confidence as he went up to the bot. As he approached, it lit up and a duel disk emerged from within his arm. "BAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuzar screamed as he ran back to Ray.

"That's why!" Ray said. "What on earth?!"

"I am K.C Duel Bot, prepare to duel!" it said.

"What on earth is a Duel Bot doing here?!" Ray asked.

"I don't know but just run past it!" Yuzar replied. As Yuzar tried to get past, the bot quickly moved at a fast speed to block the route.

"You must proceed to duel." Duel Bot replied.

"Argh! Fine!" said Yuzar as he activated his new duel disk with blue blade.

"Yuzar, those duel disks might be bad!"

"Sometimes Ray you need to take a chance! Anyway Reiji removed the chips from our duel disks, we should be fine! Go and stop the duel disk signal!" Yuzar said.

"But Yuzar… I…."

"I know you can do it. I know you Ray!" Yuzar turned and gave a cheesy but reassuring wink to Ray. "Ever since we were kids Ray you've always protected me and been there for me and I will always admire that, but I can do this myself, you don't need to worry Ray. I'll be fine."

"Yuzar…." Ray said. "I know…. just don't do anything dumb ok?"

"Yeah." Yuzar said with a smile. Ray departed. "Let's duel you stupid robot!" Yuzar said.

 **Turn 1**

 **Duel Bot LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Proceed to main phase one, I summon Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz." said the bot. A young boy in a red outfit with a sword appeared.

 **Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz ATK: 300 DEF: 1800 Water/Warrior/LVL 3**

"I play the Ritual Spell Nekroz Mirror. This card permits me to tribute a Nekroz from my field to Ritual Summon and via the effect of Shurit; it counts as the full cost. I tribute Shurit." A blue jar appeared on the field and Shurit shot into it.

"Here it comes…" thought Yuzar.

"I Ritual Summon Nekroz of Trishula." A red haired warrior in sliver dragon amour appeared. It had long silver wings attached.

 **Nekroz of Trishula ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000 Water/Warrior/Ritual/LVL 10**

"Activating Shurit's effect. When tributed, I add one Ritual Nekroz Warrior Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Nekroz of Brionac. Now I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Duel Bot LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Not bad for a machine but I'm a champion, I draw!" Yuzar smirked at his card. "Ok I summon Ancient One Magician!" A tall magician in purple robes appeared. She had a golden broach on her black hat which connected to the robes and held a green staff.

 **Ancient Magician ATK: 1000 DEF: 700 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"Now by sending a Ritual Monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can summon this! I send my Ancient Knight of Blades to the grave and now bring out Ancient Knight!" A warrior in cracked brown amour arose. It appeared dusty and old.

 **Ancient Knight ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/LVL 6**

"When Knight is summoned via this method, I can inflict 500 damage to you!" Knight ran forward and slashed the Duel Bot across the chest.

 **Duel Bot LP: 4000 – 3500**

"Now I play Ancient One Ritual! I tribute Knight and Magician to Ritual Summon!" Knight and Magician shot into a pot which had formed and a beam shot out. "Here we go! Appear Ancient One Ritual Dragon!" A giant blue dragon spun around on the field. It had a long green tail with glowing dark blue orbs around its body. It had a scaly body with bright yellow eyes. It had spikes run down its back.

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL7**

"This card gains 300 ATK for each monster with an original level of 5 or higher on the field and in your graveyard.

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 2800**

"Now when I use Ancient Magician to Ritual Summon, I draw a card! Next when my dragon is Ritual Summoned, all monsters that are level five or higher except this card are destroyed! Ancient Explosion! "Ancient One Ritual Dragon wiped out Trishula with a mighty blast. "Now go my dragon, direct attack!" Ancient One unleashed its wings to their full extent and a blue ball charged up in its mouth and unleashed it.

"Activating Trap Card, Defence Draw." Duel Bot replied. "Damage is reduced to zero and I draw a card."

"Bah! Annoying!" Yuzar said as Duel Bot drew a card. "I set a card."

 **Turn 3**

 **Duel Bot LP: 3500 Hand: 3**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I proceed to draw."

"Enough with the mumble jumble!"

"This is my speech pattern, I-"

"JUST GO!" Yuzar shouted with impatience.

"I summon Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz." A light purple haired female in a red magicians robe was summoned.

 **Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Water/Psychic/LVL 4**

"Her effect shall activate. I reveal a Nekroz card and for each revealed, I can increase or decrease her level by that amount. I shall show Nekroz of Brionac and a second Nekroz Mirror to raise her level by two."

 **Ariel LVL: 6**

"I play another Nekroz Mirror and tribute Priestess to Ritual Summon. I Ritual Summon my Nekroz of Briona." The monster was a male in blue dragon amour.

 **Nekroz of Brionac ATK: 2300 DEF: 1400 Water/Warrior/LVL 6/Ritual**

"My dragon gains 300 attack!"

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 3100**

"This duel is so lifeless." Yuzar thought. "It's killing me!"

"When Ariel is tributed, I can add another Nekroz Monster from my deck. I shall add the Ritual Monster Nekroz of Decisive Armor and I use its effect. During either players turn I discard it to increase the attack and defence of one Nekroz Monster on my field by 1000."

 **Brionac ATK: 3300 DEF: 2400**

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 3400**

"I shall play the Equip Spell Ritual Weapon. I equip it to a level six of lower Ritual Monster and boost its attack and defence by 1500."

"FINALLY!" Yuzar yelled. "Something for me to fear!" Without Ray, Yuzar didn't understand how that statement came out.

 **Brionac ATK: 4800 DEF: 3900**

"I shall attack your dragon." Brionac went in with his sword and slashed Ancient One across the chest. Yuzar gritted his teeth and his monster was blasted away.

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 – 1700**

"My turn concludes there." said Duel Bot. "Amour's effect wears off."

 **Brionac ATK: 3800 DEF: 2900**

 **Turn 4**

 **Duel Bot LP: 3500 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzar LP: 1700 Hand: 3**

"My turn!" Yuzar drew. "I play Monster Reborn and bring back my dragon!"

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL7**

 **Ancient One ATK: 3400**

"Now my Trap! Ritual Sealing! I destroy one Ritual Monster on the field! So say goodbye to your Brionac!" Brionac was destroyed in an instance.

"If you attack directly I would still have 100-"

"I don't need a trashcan to tell me that! I play the Equip Spell Ancient Boost and this increases the attack of one Ancient Monster by 1000 attack!"

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 4400**

"END THIS!" Ancient One unleashed another blast at the bot and this time it worked. The bot was sent flying and destroyed upon impact.

 **Duel Bot LP: 3500 – 0 Yuzar Wins**

 **First Floor**

Ray made her way down and saw the door to the control room that Kaiba had described. The floor was empty and Ray begun to run for it. As she did, a second Kaiba bot walked out in front of her.

"No!" said Ray as the bot blocked her route.

"Prepare to duel." said the bot.

"I… not with Yuzar…." she stuttered. "Hang on! Yuzu's dad got turned into a card, and she's out here fighting! I need to be brave! I can't be a fearful person in this war! Let's go!" Ray activated her duel disk which also had a blue blade.

 **Turn 1**

 **Duel Bot LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I summon Cyber Petit Angel." A pink robotic fairly appeared.

 **Cyber Petit Angel ATK: 300 DEF: 200 Light/Fairy/LVL 2**

"When summoned, I can add a Machine Angel Ritual Spell from my deck and now I proceed to Ritual Summon by using it. I tribute my level two Petit Angel and level four Cyber Gymnast to Ritual Summon." Both monsters flew into a blue jar. "Ritual Summoning complete, I Ritual Summon level six Cyber Angel Idaten."

 **Cyber Angel Idaten ATK: 1600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Ritual/LVL 6**

"Cyber Angel? Never heard of it." thought Ray.

"When Ritual Summoned I can add a Ritual Spell from my deck or graveyard to my hand. I add a second Machine Angel Ritual. I set a card and the turn is now complete."

 **Turn 2**

 **Duel Bot LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Time to show you my skills! I draw!" Ray yelled. ""I summon Shinobird Crane!" A tall black bird with a white dress and white wings appeared. She held a bow and arrow.

 **Shinobird Crane ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Winged Beast/Spirit/LVL 4**

"Next I play Spirit Summon! This Spell allows me to Normal Summon another Spirit Monster from my hand by paying 1000 lifepoints!"

 **Ray LP: 4000 – 3000**

"Appear Shinobird Crow!" A black feathered warrior was summoned.

 **Shinobird Crow ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Wind/Winged Beast/Spirit/LVL 4**

"Now for the Ritual Spell Shinobird Calling! I tribute my two Shinobird's to Ritual Summon! I Ritual Summon level eight Shinobaron Peacock!" The monster was a white male in a royal robe made of peacock feathers. He held a staff.

 **Shinobaron Peacock ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Wind/Winged Beast/Spirit/Ritual/LVL 8**

"When Ritual Summoned I can return up to three monsters you control! I return Cyber Angel Idaten!" Peacock spun its staff around and created a breeze which sent the Cyber Angel away. "Now I can bring out a Spirit level four or below monster by ignoring its summoning conditions! Appear Yaskha!" A blue armored warrior with a long sword and black hair came to the field.

 **Yaskha ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500 Water/Fairy/Spirit/LVL 4**

"When he is summoned, I can destroy a set card you control!" Yashka hit the bots set card and destroyed it.

"Magic Cylinder has now been removed." said the bot.

"Good and now I attack you with all my monsters! GO BOYS!" Each of Ray's monsters charged forward and hit the duel bot with their respective weapons. It was sent along the floor, destroying it in the process.

 **Duel Bot LP: 4000 – 0 Ray Wins**

As Ray won, Yuzar came down the stairs and the two smiled at each other.

 **Domino – Streets**

Mieru and Gongenzaka were looking around the streets and the stalls were still selling duel disks. The two had no idea how to stop them all.

"This will be almost impossible to stop!" Mieru said.

"We need to find a way, these duel disks are bad news even if Yuzar and Ray turn off the signal." As they walked forward, the two could hear yelling from many different people behind them. The two looked behind.

Many people who were dueling with their duel disks were dissolving in purple light and cards were dropping in place of them.

"What is this?!" yelled a woman who quickly turned into a card. The two Lancers looked around and everyone with a Ritual duel disk was changing into a card.

"NO WAY!" Gongenzaka said.

"TAKE THEM OFF!" Mieru shouted. A young male tried to but he couldn't.

"The wrist is locked!" he yelled in panic. Mieru ran over and tried to help him but the boy begun to glow purple.

"Move away Mieru!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"NO! I'LL SAVE HIM!" The boy was almost completely covered but not before Gongenzaka ran over and grabbed her and pulling her away. "NO!" The boy turned into a card as Mieru could only watch. The boy's card landed on the floor with a horrid look on his face.

Mieru was let go and she collapsed to the ground with tears pouring out. Gongenzaka could only watch and look around as the Academia plan was in full motion. He tapped his duel disk and begun calling Reiji.

 **Kaiba Corp Elevator**

The two females had gone to Masumi's office and no one was there. They were now travelling up the tower in the elevator.

"Why would she be on the roof?" Yuzu asked.

"It's the only other place she could've gone." Kisara said. "Let's be thankful the elevator is still working."

"No, I think Masumi wants me." Yuzu replied. "Anyway, are you and Kaiba a couple?"

"Ha… yeah we are though he doesn't see me that way." Kisara replied.

"I can see why, he is very frosty." Yuzu said as she readied her pink duel disk.

"Kaiba is not always like that, I'm sorry if he has done anything to hurt or offend you." Kisara replied.

"Don't worry, he had his doubts about us and it's understandable." Yuzu said while she was still looking dejected.

"Then this Academia too, invaded your world?"

"Yes, my friends and my dad were carding by them..." Kisara took Yuzu's hand and tried to comfort her with a hug.

"It's okay to cry, you're a strong girl and you'll find a way to save them." A tear fell from Yuzu's face.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. A strong blast of wind was about as Yuzu looked ahead. There before her was Masumi with her Academia duel disk. The two girls stared face to face.

 **A/N**

Thank you to Rom for adding those sad lines in last paragraph and for help elsewhere as well. And yes Masumi's long term plan is here and now we're ready to roll with Masumi Yuzu. And thanks for reviews etc as ever

 **Royal2 –** If you wish to send cards then that would be cool, thanks.

 **jalen johnson** **–** It could happen but there is a plan in place for Reiji at the moment.

 **O.C Cards –** Ancient Magician was made by Rom – Yaskha effect changed to work on any summon.

 **Yuzar**

 **Ancient Knight ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/LVL 6**

You can Special Summoned this by sending a Ancient Ritual Monster from your to the graveyard. Destroy this card during the end phase when this card is summoned via its effect.

 **Ancient Boost/Equip Spell**

Increase the ATK of one Ancient Monster you control by 1000.

 **Ray**

 **Spirit Summon/Spell**

Pay 1000 lifepoints, you can perform an additional Normal Summon for a Spirit Monster in your hand.


	72. Fight to Free

"Masumi, it's me Yuzu, do you remember?" Yuzu said with her hand on her own chest as she pleaded.

"Don't treat me like an idiot Yuzu Hiragri!" Masumi sternly replied. "I remember beating you last time and taking your bracelet, I will do the same thing again!" she smirked.

"Masumi this isn't you! Remember who you are!"

"You have no idea who I am!" Masumi yelled with a deadly look in her eyes. "I shall wipe out an angel, take your bracelet and then turn you into a card afterwards!"

"I can't let that happen!" Yuzu replied. "I'll free you and stop this Academia plan!"

"Oh so you know about the duel disks then?" Masumi said. "I see news spreads quick. You can't stop a wheel which is already in motion!"

"Well I will try!" Yuzu activated her pink duel disk.

"No chance!" Masumi placed her orange Academia duel disk on and it activated.

"DUEL!" both girls yelled.

"Good luck Yuzu…." said a worried Kisara as she watched from the sidelines.

"I could use Crossover but… Masumi is an expert in Action Duels, that would be giving her the same chance as me." thought Yuzu.

 **Turn 1**

 **Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall begin!" Masumi said. "And just like before, I shall beat you with my Gem-Knights! I play Gem-Knight Fusion and this allows me to Fusion Summon by using material from my hand! I Fusion Summon with my Multi-Gem and Gem-Knight Tourmaline!"

"Multi-Gem?" said Yuzu. A yellow Knight and a giant crystal made of different colours fused in the whirlpool.

"Appear Gem-Knight Seraphinite!" A sliver knight with a blue scarf appeared.

 **Gem-Knight Seraphinite** **ATK: 2300 DEF: 1400 Earth/Fairy/Fusion/LVL 5**

"First of all I shall explain." said a smug Masumi. "To use Seraphinite, I needed a Light Monster and a Gem-Knight. Tourmaline counts as the Light while Multi-Gem is always treated as a Gem-Knight!"

"Using your Gem-Knights, just like last time!" Yuzu said. "When you was working for Reiji! Don't you remember?!"

"It's all irrelevant!" Masumi replied. "I set a card and now during the end phase, if Multi Gem is in the graveyard, it is summoned to my field in defence!"

 **Multi-Gem ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Rock/LVL 1**

"When Multi-Gem appears, I can add Gem-Knight Fusion from my graveyard to my hand!"

"I only dueled you once but these cards…. feel different." said Yuzu.

"Of course, I'm an Academia warrior, I only get the best!" Masumi replied with a grin. "I've been to the XYZ dimension and I've been doing this! I'm an Academia student forever!"

"Ugh, this is annoying me now." Yuzu thought.

 **Turn 2**

 **Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw and I set my Pendulum Scale! I set scale three Bachta the Melodious Maestra and scale nine Argerich the Melodious Pianist!" Yuzu slammed the cards onto each side of the duel disk. Her two Monsters arose in the beacons.

 **Bachta 3 - Argerich 9**

"I Pendulum Summon! Appear Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior and Bass the Melodious Songstress!" Pendulum Warrior was a pink haired female who wore red, old style amour on with a red cape along with Bass who wore long green haired woman in a purple like outfit with long green gloves.

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 4**

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 5 - Scale 4**

"Now go Queen Knight!" Yuzu commanded as she picked up her sword and went to clash with Seraphinite."

"Hm. While Multi-Gem is on the field, Fusion Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle!"

"WHAT?!" Pendulum Warrior hit Seraphinite but it wasn't destroyed.

 **Masumi LP: 4000 – 3800**

"What on earth is that card?!" Yuzu questioned.

"Academia have enough energy and knowledge to create cards much more powerful then this one!" Masumi hit back.

"Masumi you've been brainwashed! You were an original Lancer who was meant to beat Academia, NOT join them!"

"Things change." Masumi shrugged. "Yes I was scared and panicked when Himika Akaba teleported me away but now I see it differently. I was the only Fusion user truly good enough to join Academia from Standard! Academia has opened my eyes to the truth! I'm where I belong!"

"Don't make me sick." Yuzu said. "Bass! ATTACK!" Bass went in for the hit but Masumi's Monster remained due to Multi-Gem.

 **Masumi LP: 3800 - 3700**

"Go my Trap!" Masumi replied. "Survivor Fusion! If you control two Monsters that attacked me this turn, I can switch them to my side! Then by banishing two Monsters from my deck, the two new Monsters I gained, are treated as them!"

"NO WAY!" Yuzu said as her Monsters changed sides.

"I banish Gem-Knight Crystal and Gem-Knight Sapphire!" Masumi's new Monsters took the image of each knight. "I Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia!" A large sliver knight with a long purple cape appeared on the field.

 **Gem-Knight Zirconia ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 8**

"That Monster…. from before." Yuzu stuttered.

"Does it scare you?" Masumi said. "It should! Before in our first duel, your anger got the better of you and you got knocked out!" Yuzu clenched her fist.

"I'm better now!" Yuzu replied.

"Really? From our intel, we heard that your anger created those Queen Knight Monsters."

"How would you know that?!" Yuzu snapped back.

"Academia is everywhere! Regardless, your still the same person… hang on… no you're not, you're minus one dad!" Yuzu gritted her teeth and then smirked.

"You're a bit late Masumi; someone already pulled that move earlier!"

"Well done Yuzu." thought Kisara on the sidelines.

"Maybe you have changed." Masumi replied. "But I will break you again and again and again!"

"Let's see." Yuzu replied. "Since you Fusion Summoned with my Monsters, they return to my extra deck. I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Masumi LP: 3700 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

Masumi drew her card and added it to her hand. "IT'S TIME!" she yelled. "Using Gem-Knight Fusion once more, I fuse my Multi-Gem and Garnet in my hand! Appear Gem-Knight Citrine!" A bronze armoured warrior appeared with magma hands as well holding a flaming sword.

 **Gem-Knight Citrine ATK: 2200 DEF: 1950 Earth/Pyro/Fusion/LVL 7**

"Three Fusions…. insane." thought Yuzu.

"Well this was easy." said Masumi. "Direct attackZirconia!"Zirconia went in for a direct punch and successfully hit Yuzu. She was sent across the rooftop.

"YUZU!" Kisara yelled.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 – 1100**

"I play a Trap!" Yuzu replied once she got back up onto her feet. "Go Show End! When I take damage, I end the battle phase! Then I can add a Pendulum Melodious Monster from my deck with a level less than the Monster who dealt damage! I add level one Flat the Melodious Tuner."

"Annoying." Masumi said. "Multi-Gem returns to the field and Gem-Knight Fusion returns to my hand!"

 **Multi-Gem ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Rock/LVL 1**

 **Turn 4**

 **Masumi LP: 3700 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 1100 Hand: 2**

"Then I draw! First, using my set scales, I Pendulum Summon Bass, Queen Knight and Mozarta! Three beams shot out of the Pendulum circle and each of Yuzu's Monsters appeared. Queen Knight appeared in defence.

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 4**

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 5 - Scale 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"Now if I control a Special Summoned Monster, I can bring out my Tuner Monster! Appear Flat the Melodious Tuner!" A white dressed young female with blonde hair appeared. She wore yellow boots and held a staff with musical notes engraved on it.

 **Flat the Melodious Tuner ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Light/Fairy/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I tune Flat with Bass to Synchro Summon!" Yuzu pointed to the sky as the two Monsters entered into the summoning sequence.

 **5+1=6**

"Appear level six, Melodious Prima Maestra!"She wore an old style female red amour with long pink hair which was tied up at the end. She also held a sword.

 **The Melodious Prima Maestra ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 6**

"This card gains 500 attack for each Melodious on the field, including itself!"

 **Maestra ATK: 3000**

"What?!" said a shocked Masumi.

"Yes, now attack my Maestra, wipe out her Gem-Knight Citrine!" Maestra slashed the Gem-Knight in halve but once again due to Multi-Gem, it remained on the field.

 **Masumi LP: 3700 - 2900**

"Is this your plan Masumi? Keep holding on until I take away all your lifepoints?" Yuzu said. "The Masumi I dueled before was a lot more ruthless!"

"You know nothing about me or my plan Yuzu!" Masumi said as she pointed at her.

"I know back home you have a father! Don't you care that Academia might have turned him into a card?!" Yuzu yelled.

"Of course I don't, Academia is my home. All those who Academia card will not only aid the Arc Area project via their life energy, they will also die as a result! I don't need anyone else!"

"Damnit Masumi!" Yuzu said. "I will free them before that happens!"

"You'll be a card as well! We only need your bracelet after all."

"That won't happen and I will free you Masumi! Mozarta attack Seraphinite! Graceful Wave!" Mozarta lifted up wings and unleashed a powerful sound wave from her wand. It hit the Monster and Masumi felt a burning pain from the damage.

 **Masumi LP: 2900 – 2600**

"I end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Masumi LP: 2600 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 1100 Hand: 1**

"I'm up!" Masumi looked at her card and smirked. "It's here Yuzu!"

"What is?!"

"You can wait a bit longer, but first, I play Gem-Knight Fusion! I fuse all my Gem-Knight Fusions!" Each of the knights clashed their swords together in unison as they fused. "Surge Gem Knight Master Diamond!" A knight in sliver amour appeared. He had a huge sword with different jewels going down it. The Monster stood tall on the field.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 9**

"Is that it?" Yuzu said.

"Not even close! Now watch! I play the Spell Gem-Knight Recruitment! I banish a Gem-Knight and I can Special Summon one Monster from my hand! I banish my now worthless Multi-Gem!"

"Why banish that?! That card was helping you?!"

"It was, but now this will! I bring out Parasite Fusioner!"

"Parasite Fusioner?!" Yuzu replied in shock. Masumi smirked as a brown parasite appeared on the field; Kisara was freaked out by it.

 **Parasite Fusioner ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Insect/LVL 1**

"What is that thing?!" Kisara said.

"I want to know as well!" Yuzu added.

"This bug? This wonderful… amazing…. beautiful creature?"

"What on earth is wrong with you Masumi?!" said Yuzu who was getting more and more creeped out.

"This bug… is what is in my head!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Yuzu and Kisara shouted at once in pure shock.

"This bug is what made me see sense; this bug is what made me join Academia!" Masumi said while pointing at her head.

"Stop fooling!" Yuzu yelled.

"No fooling! The bug which is on my field, is in my head as well! Now watch its power! When it's Special Summoned, I can use it to Fusion Summon by using Monsters from my hand or field! Now FUSE!" Parasite and Master Diamond spun around in the whirlpool. "Appear my beautiful Gem-Knight Corrupted Master Diamond!"

"Corrupted?!" Yuzu said as a black armoured knight with yellow trims appeared. He had a long, sharpened black sword and a black shield. Parasite Fusioner crawled over his chest and clung on.

 **Gem-Knight Corrupted Master Diamond ATK: 3400 DEF: 3000 Dark/Rock/Fusion/LVL 12**

"This is why I joined Academia!" Masumi yelled.

"Damnit!" said Yuzu. "I can't break her out of it!" Kisara looked on from the sidelines; she knew there was nothing she could do.

"Parasite Fusioner is equipped to my Monster via its effect, and now you shall face the full wrath of it Yuzu Hiragri! When it's Fusion Summoned, I can bring out a Fusion Monster from my extra deck or graveyard while ignoring its summoning conditions!"

"A Fusion Summon without its conditions….? How can I beat her?!" Yuzu thought as she gritted her teeth.

"I summon Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" A female knight in grey amour appeared.

 **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond ATK: 3400 DEF: 2000 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Now for Corrupted Master Diamond's other effect! It gains 200 attack for each Gem-Knight on the field, in my hand and in the grave!" "That's crazy!" said Kisara. "I have seven in the graveyard and I control two on the field, that's 1800 more points!"

 **Corrupted Master Diamond ATK: 5100**

"5100…." Yuzu said while in shock.

"Attack Brilliant Diamond, destroy her Mozarta!" Diamond slashed across Mozarta's chest and a dust cloud formed.

 **Yuzu LP: 1100 - 300**

"No Yuzu!" said Kisara yelled.

"Batcha's Pendulum effect stops each of Special Summoned Melodious Monsters from being destroyed once per turn!" said Yuzu as Mozarta remained.

"It makes no difference!" Masumi said.

"This will! I use Prima's effect! During either player's turn, by banishing a Melodious Monster from my grave, I can negate a card effect! I banish my Flat to negate Corrupted Master Diamond!"

 **Gem-Knight Corrupted Master Diamond ATK: 3300**

"Well done, you stopped my Monsters effect, but you only have 300 points left Yuzu! Prepare to lose! I attack with Master Diamond! Attack Mozarta!"

"I use Braveheart's effect in my hand!"

"You used that against Kaiba!" Kisara said.

"Yeah and it helped me then and it will help me now! By sending this card from my hand while a Light Monster is battling, it gains the attack of the battling opponent's Monster until the end phase!"

 **Mozarta ATK: 5900**

"She will lose 2500 lifepoints!" Kisara cheered.

"Yes but I use Parasite Fusioner! I destroy this card and then my Corrupted Diamond is safe!"

"But you still take damage!" Masumi's Parasite was destroyed and Diamond remained. However the hit knocked Masumi across the rooftop. Since Diamond remained, Yuzu also took a hit which had reflected off the Monster. Yuzu was blasted across the rooftop at a high speed but unlike Masumi, Yuzu was pushed too far, Yuzu had been sent off the rooftop.

"YUZU!" Kisara yelled.

 **Masumi LP: 2600 - 100**

Yuzu could only see the top of the tower get further and further away as she fell. Yuzu didn't scream nor panic, the whole incident had taken her by pure shock and she honestly didn't know to do or think. Her body had shut down to an extent.

Up on the roof, Kisara could only watch and then turn away in horror. Masumi got back up and brushed herself down.

"Pathetic. Guess I'll gain the item via her death." Masumi said as she begun to walk off. On the duel field, Yuzu's Mozarta looked at Queen Knight and nodded to her, Queen Knight nodded back. Masumi noticed Queen Knight leap from the field and down the tower. "What?!" Masumi yelled.

" _CIEL! CIEL!"_ a female voice was barely with it as she got near the ground.

"Ci….Ciel?"Yuzu thought as she could barely keep her eyes 's bracelet glowed as her Queen Knight came flying at her with her arms open. The Monster got under Yuzu and caught her in her arms.

"My angel…. my best friend who always treated me as a sister… I vowed to always be there to protect you. Your sealed spirit sent me."

"Angel… sealed spirited?" A flash of white light flashed in Yuzu's eyes and a second later, Yuzu was back on the rooftop. "Huh?! What? What happened?!" Yuzu questioned as looked around.

"Yuzu?!" said Kisara. "You… you fell?!"

"Did I?! What on earth just happened?!" Yuzu questioned to herself while holding her head.

"Real Solid Vision must've saved you!" Masumi yelled. "How annoying! I end my turn!"

"Real Solid Vision saved me… but my Monster… talked?" Yuzu thought as she looked towards her Monsters that were on the field.

 **Mozarta ATK: 2600**

 **Turn 6**

 **Masumi LP: 100 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 300 Hand: 0**

"I have no idea what just happened but…. I need to win this duel!" Yuzu yelled. Yuzu placed her hand on her deck and her bracelet glowed once more.

 **Ray Yuzar**

Yuzar and Ray were now inside the duel disk signal room. There were many different computer panels around the room and too many switches to comprehend.

"Which one cuts the signal?!" Yuzar said.

"I guess Kaiba wants us to try everything?!" Ray replied.

"Trust that fool not to tell me where it is. I swear he has it in for me!"

"People are being turned into cards around Domino Yuzar, we need to sort this now and worry about that later!"

"Yes I know. I'll start over there and you start here." Yuzar said as he walked off to the side of the room. Ray looked down at the controls but noticed her blue gemmed bracelet glowing.

"What is this?" Ray said. A pink portal slowly formed next to Ray which caught her by shock. "What the?!" The portal formed and Yuzar didn't notice as his back was turned.

Within the portal, Ray could see Yuzu dueling Masumi. "Yuzu?" Ray questioned. Ray looked at her bracelet and the glowing grew more frequent. Ray put her hand in to the portal which made her disappear. The portal disappeared afterwards

"Ray?" Yuzar looked behind and his mouth dropped to the floor once he saw Ray had vanished.

 **Yuzu**

"I dra-" As Yuzu was about to draw, the pink portal appeared and Ray stepped through. Yuzu looked behind and she couldn't believe it."RAY?!"

"Yuzu?!" Ray said. "Where… what is this?!" Masumi and Kisara could only look on with confusion.

"I have no idea…" Yuzu looked at their flashing bracelets. "It can't be… not again."

"What again?"

"Last time I needed help…. Rin, the Synchro girl who looks like us came to my help. I gained the power to Synchro Summon…. you came to my help when I needed it."

"Of course, I haven't known you for long but, I understand your troubles and I want to help." Ray replied. "But what's happening here?"

"This girl is Masumi, she's from my dimension and she's been brainwashed by Academia. I will save her!"

"She's behind the duel disks?!"

"Yes but it's not her fault." Yuzu said.

"I know, I'll help!"

"Thank you, Ray." Yuzu said. Ray's bracelet glowed even more and it transferred into Yuzu's bracelet. Yuzu's deck glowed and she put her hand on the top card.

"Perfect." said Masumi. "I don't know how, but the other angel is here!" she thought.

"Here we go! We draw!" Yuzu said. The card she drew glowed in a blue aura and Yuzu looked at it. "Perfect. Thanks Ray." Ray smiled back on the sidelines.

"Go win this Yuzu!"

"Enough with the cheap talk!" Masumi hit back.

"This has happened before Masumi, surely Academia told you?" Yuzu said.

"Wait… you can't have…."

"Yes. I have bonded with another friend! I play the Ritual Spell Altar of the Goddess!"

"A RITUAL?!" Ray yelled.

"Yuzu has a Ritual Spell?!" Kisara said.

"Screw you!" Masumi said.

"I will now free you! Altar allows me to add a Ritual-Pendulum Monster from my deck!"

"Ritual-Pendulum?!" Masumi said as she took a step back in shock.

"Yes and I add Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria!" Yuzu held up a half-blue, half-green card. "Queen Knight is level ten and due to Altar, I can tribute Monsters from my field, including my Pendulum Zones and hand! I tribute Melodious Prima Maestra and my Bachta in my Pendulum Zone! I shall combine the power of Rin and Ray!" Prima and Bachta disappeared and flew into the Ritual Spell.

"RITUAL SUMMON!" Yuzu and Ray yelled at once. "Lady of heaven, warrior sent by the heavenly angels, attend my call and fight at my side! Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria!" The Monster was as huge fairy which six white wings, three on each side and wore blue amour. She wore a helmet with long wings attached and held a spear.

 **Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria 3600 ATK / 3000 DEF / Light /Fairy/ Level 10 / Warrior / P.S.13 / Ritual / Pendulum**

The Monster floated down next to Yuzu who stood with confidence. Masumi gritted her teeth.

"Amazing…." said Ray.

"How….?" Kisara said.

"This is the end Masumi! I attack with Valkyria! "Divine Spear Slash! Attack Corrupted Master Diamond!"

"I banish Gem-Knight Recruitment and use its second effect! I banish a Gem-Knight and all battle damage this turn is made zero!" Lady Diamond was banished. Valkyria struck Corrupted Master Diamond and wiped it out.

"NO Yuzu!" Ray said. "There goes her chance!"

"Valkyria's effect activates! The destroyed Monsters attack is taken from your lifepoints!" Yuzu said pointing to Masumi.

"NO!" Masumi yelled as Valkyria charged the spear up and a bolt of lightning hit the weapon. The Monster used the discharge to attack Matsumi. She was sent flying across the rooftop upon impact.

 **Masumi LP: 100 – 0 Yuzu Wins**

"It's over." Yuzu said as she dropped to her knees. Masumi didn't move.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for the great Ritual Cards and other quotes including the chant and his ideas as ever. Yuzu can now Ritual Summon! Thanks for the reviews and for the question.

 **Jalen –** Yes we will go to Xyz and I don't want to put a limit on but I presume about 10 or slightly less chapters until Synchro full arc, afterwards I don't know. Synchro could be any amount.

 **Romadrox OC Cards**

 **Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria 3600 ATK / 3000 DEF / Light / Level 10 / Warrior / P.S.13 / Ritual / Pendulum**

 _Pendulum Effect: Select a monster in your field and it can attack without being affected by card effects._

Monster Effect: When this card is destroyed it can be placed in one of your Pendulum Zones. If this card battles, your opponent can not activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.

 **Altar of the Goddess/Ritual Spell**

Add one Pendulum-Ritual Monster from your when you activate this card.

You can Ritual Summon Queen Knight Ritual or Fairy-type Monster using materials by Tributing Monsters from your Pendulum Zone, field or/and hand.

 **O.C New Cards –**

 **Gem-Knight Corrupted Master Diamond ATK: 3300 DEF: 3000 Dark/Rock/Fusion/LVL 12**

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond + Parasite Fusioner_

When Fusion Summoned, you can Special Summon one Fusion Monster from your extra deck (ignoring its summoning conditions) or from your graveyard.

This card gains 200 ATK for each Gem-Knight in your hand, grave and field.

 **Gem-Knight Recruitment/Spell**

Banish a Gem-Knight you control and then Special Summon one monster from your hand.

 **Multi-Gem ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Rock/LVL 1**

 _This card is always treated as a Gem-Knight Monster._

During the end phase, if Multi Gem is in the graveyard, it is summoned to your field in defence. When summoned this way, during the end phase, add one Gem-Knight Fusion from your graveyard to your hand.

While Multi-Gem is on the field, Fusion Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Survivor Fusion/Trap**

If your proponent controls two monsters that attacked you this turn, switch control of them to your field. Then by banishing two monsters from you deck, the two changed monsters become those monsters. **  
**

 **Yuzu**

 **Show End/Trap**

When you take battle damage, end the Battle Phase. Then add one Melodious Pendulum Monster from your deck with a LVL less then the monster who inflicted battle damage.


	73. War Begins

Yuzu looked on down at the knocked out Masumi and breathed a sigh of relief. She ran over to her and bent down. Yuzu placed her hand onto Masumi to try and get her to wake up.

"Hey… Masumi… are you okay?" Yuzu stuttered. There was no answer from Masumi but her duel disk lit up.

"Yuzu?! What's happening?" Ray said.

"I… I don't know?!" Yuzu looked at the duel disk and there on the screen was a message saying "Teleport". Yuzu knew what was happening.

She quickly took the duel disk off her wrist and took her deck out. Yuzu looked up and launched the duel disk it over the side of the building. As it dropped down, the duel disk disappeared, the same way in which other Academia students disappeared. Kisara and Ray watched from afar in shock.

"Yuzu… what just happened?" Kisara said.

"Academia teleport their soldiers back to Academia upon losing, I don't know what happens when they get back." Yuzu replied.

"So Masumi is safe?"

"For now… I hope so anyway." Yuzu said.

"But now what?" Ray said.

"We need to get her to Seto." Kisara said. "We can use Kaiba Corp to scan her head and see what was actually controlling her."

"Okay I'll go back to Yuzar and try and stop the signal." Ray replied.

 **Kaiba and Reiji**

Inside a laboratory, Reiji was running tests on the duel disk. He was sat at a computer with a duel disk plugged in. Kaiba had his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he waited for the results.

"So far the tests confirm that the chip is behind the carding." Reiji said. "Without the chip however, the duel disks won't work."

"And you can be sure of this, how?" Kaiba replied with an annoyed tone.

"Because my right hand man Nakajima was turned into a card. I spent ages analysing the card with my staff and those idiots couldn't figure out a way to reverse it. The data pattern is exactly the same compared to another duel disk I scanned from the Xyz Dimension."

"You run a company as well?" Kaiba questioned. "Are you here to steal my research?!" Reiji stood up and turned to face Kaiba.

"A whole world out there is being turned into cards, is that all you can think about?" Reiji replied.

"One report from your goons and you think I'll believe it?"

"Look at your live CCTV footage and see for yourself." Reiji replied as he got back to work on the computer. Kaiba walked to a T.V monitor that was placed on the wall.

"I don't see anything unusual." Kaiba said. However as he continued watching, he saw several duelists trying to take their duel disks off appear on the screen. They were struggling to rip the device off their arm.

"HELP!" one yelled.

"DON'T LET IT HAPPEN TO US!" yelled another. Kaiba's face turned to a face of disbelief as he could see these people actually full of fear.

"What… what are they talking about?" Kaiba said.

"You'll see." Reiji replied. Kaiba continued to watch as each person with a duel disk quickly changed into a card right before his eyes. One by one each duelist would disappear and a card would take their place. "Impossible…"

"Images are facts Mr Kaiba. You are seeing the truth. Your duel disks are turning people into cards." Reiji said.

"I let this happen…." Kaiba stuttered.

"Not you, that girl Masumi. She went into your company and used the situation for Academia. Trust me; I know what that is like."

"How so?" Kaiba questioned.

"My mother was working for Academia and was pulling the strings in my company. She was the one who kidnapped Masumi from our dimension and brainwashed her at Academia." Reiji said.

"So this is your fault!"

"I'm leading the charge against Academia; I cut all ties with her and my father who is the head."

"The head?! Your parents are behind this whole thing?! I can trust you how?!" Kaiba snapped back.

"You have some serious trust issues Mr Kaiba." Reiji stood back up. "I wouldn't be here trying to help you if I was against you."

"Trust must be earned; I trust no-one unless I have approved of them first. Everyone in this company was interviewed by me and I knew they were very loyal after doing so. However I made a big mistake with Masumi. I let the chance of advancing my company's name get ahead of my strict protocols, which is my fault."

"Well now we've concluded that this is entirely your fault, let's get back to business." Reiji replied sternly.

"Your ego really doesn't give me confidence to trust you. You seem to have a big one!" Kaiba said.

"My attitude is perfect, thank you very much." Reiji hit back.

"The only thing your attitude says to me is that you're a spoilt brat who always thinks he is right. Tell me I'm wrong?"

"No you're correct Mr Kaiba." Reiji replied. "But I am always correct in my methods and I turn every situation into one which works for me."

"Well I wonder how your own team feels about that?! Do they approve of your methods?!"

"No they do not. They are very annoyed by my methods but as long as I get the results, feelings are irrelevant."

"In a team, feelings are the most important thing; otherwise you don't have a team! I might get angry with my staff sometimes but I always respect them and say sorry afterwards! I am not Kaiba Corp alone!"

"Results are the most important thing. I thought we were alike Mr Kaiba but I now assume that's not the case."

"You mean by my plan to get you to duel me? There's one thing I hate and that is cheats. I cannot stand people who think they can just take what they don't work for. I assumed that you and your group were here to take what wasn't yours, and again I made that as a mistake. But I'm right in one regard, the way you are is due to one thing. You were not taught the meaning of respect and hard work!"

"I inherited Leo Corporation, yes." Reiji replied. "I fail to see how that is relevant though."

"Because I knew a person like you first hand." Kaiba replied. "I had a step-father who didn't care, just like you. He manipulated people to do his bidding. Kaiba Corp used to be a military company until I bought it out thanks to my successful holographic software. That took me years to complete while I and my brother Mokuba were used as test pawns for simulators. The simulators made me very tired but after every day I would continue. I would continue to build my equipment."

"And?"

"He treated his military company as the same way you do, as a god. I saw the staff being treated to abuse from my father by cutting their pay. I saw them getting shouted at every single day. I vowed that the same hope that duel monsters gave me, would help these people as well. I became determined to buy the company!"

"I did read your autobiography back in the hotel; I'm aware that you gained enough investors and took over." Reiji said. "I still fail to see your point."

"My step-father owned 51% of the shares but he gave me 2% as a way to bribe me once I made the holographic technology, I took it, and that was his final mistake at Kaiba Corp. I had convinced the other shareholders to sell me their shares. They hated my father so much that they were willing to give me the shares to change the company and I did. I took over the company and gave them a wage increase for their trust in me. Kaiba Corp had changed. "And with this, I want to tell you that in order to move forward, you need to eliminate everything your father has done and forge your own future."

"Tell me your point?" Reiji replied.

"Don't take your peers for granted. Otherwise they will be your downfall." Kaiba said sternly.

"I shall take your advice but my Lancers are very much behind me." Reiji said. "Now let's get back to work." As Reiji finished his sentence, Kisara and Yuzu had carried Masumi to the lab.

 **Five Minutes Later**

Yuzu and Kisara had filled in the Kaiba and Reiji about the parasite. Reiji and Kaiba had placed her onto an x-ray with a heart monitor attached. The scan proved there was indeed a bug on her brain. Masumi had been restrained, just in case.

"Disgusting." said Yuzu. "And I don't mean the bug. How could someone do this?!"

"Academia clearly isn't messing around." said Reiji.

"Well can't we free her from the bug?" Kisara said.

"It's not that simple." Reiji said. "I nor Kaiba are brain surgeons. I don't even know what this thing is."

"Let's cut the mumble jumble." said Kaiba. "We need to look inside her brain."

"No!" Kisara said. "That could kill her!"

"Well I'm out of options." Kaiba replied. "We have a whole world being turned into cards, why hasn't the signal stopped?!"

" _We tried."_ Yuzar entered the room along with Ray. "We tried everything." he said.

"We pushed all the buttons; I guess Masumi jammed the signal." Ray added.

"Damnit!" said Kaiba.

"Hang on Seto; wouldn't your new duel disk turn you into a card if you put it on?"

"We worked that out." Reiji said. "I removed the chip but the duel disk won't work without it."

" _You have no chance."_ A female voice said. The group turned and saw Masumi was now awake again.

"Masumi!" Yuzu said. "Are you okay?"

"You won't stop Academia, not at all! You might've stopped me from being turned into a card, but Academia will soon arrive and I will contribute my life energy to the Arc Area Project." she replied.

"We will free you!" Ray yelled.

"No, you won't." The group all were taken by shock, Masumi's voice had changed into a male. "Hehehehehehehhe!"

"Who?! What is going on?!" said Kisara freaked out.

"I'm the Doctor! The genius of Academia! I am the mind behind the parasites!"

"SCUM!" Yuzu yelled.

"Well I've certainly rattled the angel. Very impressive as to how you came back from the brink of death in your duel with my puppet." he replied.

"Let her go!" Ray yelled.

"She's severed her purpose. But I can't card her either since her duel disk was sent back without her. So I need to activate the final plan."

"Final… plan?" Kisara stuttered.

"Remember, you caused this to happen!" The Doctor said. His voice faded and Masumi fell unconscious. At that moment, Masumi's heart monitor started to increase.

"What's happening now?!" said Kaiba as he looked at the monitor.

"It can't be! They are going to blow up her brain!" Reiji yelled. "No evidence left behind!"

"NO!" Kisara yelled. "Do something!"

"I…. I don't know!" Kaiba yelled.

"Reiji?!" Yuzu pleaded.

"I…. don't know either." Reiji said with a lack of confidence.

"Damnit!" Yuzar said. "We need a miracle!"

"And we will get one." Yuzu said. She clenched her fist and her bracelet lit up. Yuzu shut her eyes and then opened them. Her eyes had become pink tinted.

"Yes we will!" Ray also had changed. Her eyes had turned blue.

"What is this?" Kaiba said.

"This… this is their inner power." Reiji replied in awe.

"We've grown stronger as our bonds continue to break the ancient seal we placed upon ourselves." Yuzu said.

"Our bonds will bring peace to the five dimensions." Ray replied. "Staring here with my sister Ciel."

"And my sister Maria!" Yuzu replied. Each held out their hand and they both glowed. After a few seconds, everyone looked at the live scans of Masumi's head and they could see the bug weaken its grip.

"No way…." Yuzar said. The parasite floated in the air and dissolved. Ray then pointed her hand to a desk and the parasite reappeared. It landed dead on the table.

"The girl is now free." Yuzu said. "We're are still not strong enough yet to fully speak but you Lancers and our reincarnations must stop Academia. They broke the peace and forced us out into the open."

"The dragons must not return." Ray said. Yuzar had a cold streak hit him. The girl's eyes returned to normal.

 **Academia – Leo Throne Room**

Leo was on his throne and there before was a kneeled Marina before him and Edo on a holoscreen. Edo was in his grey suit while Marinna was in her purple coat which went slightly over her legs.

"Commander Edo. My patience is wearing away; you must break into that dome Reiji built!"

"It's impossible sir! We have tried everything!" Edo replied with a panicked tone.

"Well maybe a new Commander would find a different way?" Leo said.

"No sir! Please!"

"Very well, you have twenty-four hours before I send a squad to turn you into a card." Leo replied firmly.

"Yes sir." Edo's holoscreen disappeared.

"Marinna." said Leo. "Three years ago when I arrived in this world to form Academia, I knew from the very moment I saw you duel on the streets to fund the orphanage, that you were a top duelist."

"Thank you sir." she replied.

"You were placed into Obelisk Blue and quickly passed your exams; your progress to Ritual Commander is amazing. I expect that to continue when you invade there later today." Leo said.

"You will not be disappointed Professor."

"I hope not. I want you to be successful like Ryo and not Edo." Leo said. "Failure is not tolerated and you should know that."

"No sir. But rest assured that since I was appointed commander of the Ritual Invasion, I've been working harder than ever. I've made sure the squad is fully prepped and ready to go. My experience in the Xyz Dimension made me better than ever under Commander Ryo." Marinna replied.

"Good, you come highly recommended from him. Now go and sort out your squad." Leo said. Marinna got up and walked off. Leo had another holoscreen come on. "Himika, is the kid ready yet?"

"Reira is nearly prepped to go to Ritual to bring Reiji home." Himika said.

"Make sure it happens."

"Did you appoint your final Commander yet Leo?" Himika asked.

"The final Commander role is vital. That's our Fusion Dimension invasion. All those who will not join us will perish, including that scumbag Yusho… wherever he is. I made sure we got an excellent candidate." Leo said. "Taking him from Xyz will shock everyone."

 **Academia Courtyard**

Marinna stood above a hundred Obelisk Blue students on a stage in the Academia grounds. She had her arms behind her back and looked on proudly.

"Welcome to my squad. I know many of you are ready to invade a second dimension after coming back from Xyz. Commander Ryo is a legend but his style is… let's say a bit wilder while mine is different. I believe in hard work and respect. You will respect one another as a team. We shall support each other on the field. We shall turn every single member of Ritual who hasn't fell already into a card."

"Yes ma'am!" said the group in unison.

"I was once Obelisk Blue and I worked my way up. You've all passed your exams but now comes the important part, the real life work!" Marinna added. "Yes this dimension cannot turn you into a card unlike Xyz, but failure in this dimension will result in your carding regardless. In fact, there is more pressure to get the job done since this world is behind on the times. Thanks to our brainwashed solider Masumi, many have already fallen and our intel in Ritual is more detailed than ever. I will now hand you over to one of my field commanders, Gloria Tyler." Gloria made her way up to Marinna and a slight blush came onto their faces.

"Thank you Commander Marinna. Now our job is a bit more complex this time around. Yuri, one of key parts of the Arc Area project was sent to this dimension due to the traitor that is Mina in Synchro. Our job is to card Ritual and also retrieve Yuri. We assume his duel disk is damaged as we only were able to find a weak signal, he might not be able to return home." Gloria said.

"Yes ma'am!"

"I handpicked some of you since you match the Commanders description. We shall not let her or the Professor down. We will not let our utopia be a distant dream; we shall make it come even closer!" Gloria yelled which made the crowd cheer. Marinna stepped forward.

"You've all seen the main targets for this world." Marinna said. "Seto Kaiba is the main threat from within the Ritual residences. You shall leave him to us higher-ups. Your job is to card the weaklings below, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Finally, you know what Yuzu looks like as well as Ray. You know what Yuzar looks like and of course Reiji! You shall leave them also to the higher-ups. If you see them, contact me! They are strictly above your dueling level!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good! Dismissed. Now prepare to leave in thirty." Marinna and Gloria walked off the stage. The many Obelisk Blue students walked off and begun to talk to each other. Marinna and Gloria walked to the side where Serena and Grace were waiting. Serena had a sad face on.

"Impressive speech girls." Grace said. "Almost makes me jealous I'm not coming."

"You had your time in Xyz." Gloria replied. "I'm sure once the Synchro invasion begins they'll find you a role… until then you're stuck with the training of the Slifer Reds!" she teased.

"Don't remind me!" Grace hit back in annoyance. The two sisters walked off, leaving Serena and Marina.

"Serena, we will find Yuri." said Marinna.

"I know but…. you and Yuri are precious to me. We grew up together and now… you two could both be gone." Serena said.

"I'm not going anywhere! I vow to return and not as a card!" Marinna said. "Anyway your dueling has been improving under my teachings."

"But not enough to take on that Yuzu girl….!"

"No your skills are still lacking." Marinna said. "You will come to Ritual as a way to find Yuzu but you will also be a vital asset to-"

"Thinning the herd? I know… I shouldn't be out there. The battlefield is only for Obelisk Blues and I'm stuck as a Slifer Red… do you not know how many people I hear in the corridors saying that I'm worthless bar my role as a angel?"

"You're not worthless Serena; this whole project is you for and Yuri."

"We don't even know what our roles are!" Serena said. "The Professor has said nothing to us since we were kids!"

"Serena!" said Marinna in a shocked tone. "You cannot question the Professor! His will is law!"

"I know, it's just annoying!" Serena replied.

"Well don't say that to his face. No-one bar the true higher-ups know but this man brought us law and order, we cannot question his judgement." Marinna replied in a sad tone. "You're lucky that you don't have a parasite in your mind, otherwise you would've been brainwashed to serve for us. The Doctor monitors all the students' minds."

"Well lucky anyone past Obelisk Blue doesn't have one… I know what you think of Gloria… the Doctor wouldn't want to see that…." Serena teased.

"I think of her as nothing but a friend!" Marinna replied in a stern manner.

"I'm sorry to bring it up again…." Serena said as she hugged her friend.

"Stop it Serena." said Marinna. "We can't show emotions." Serena quickly broke the hug. "You might be special but you still should know your place. On the battlefield we are nothing but colleagues, understood?"

"Yes Marinna."

"No." Marinna said with a firm tone.

"Yes ma'am!" Serena replied.

"Since you've come on well with your training, I have a surprise for you anyway." Marinna said. "Look behind." Serena turned around and she saw Grace and Gloria coming out with a yellow Academia outfit.

"No way…." Serena said.

"Yes way. It's all yours, Ra Yellow Serena."

"I… thank you Ma'am." Serena replied. "Can I ask one more thing before we deploy?"

 **Marinna's Dorm**

Inside the castle was Marinna's room. Marinna's room was fairly blank bar the needed furniture. In the middle of the room was Serena on a stool in her new uniform. Grace had scissors out.

"Are you sure?" Grace said. "I don't think a haircut is needed…."

"Just do it." Serena said. "I want a new start! I will bring down the other girls!"

"Okay." said Grace as she begun cutting away. "Now then… which Yu-boy would you date?"

"Excuse me?" said Marinna as she and Gloria watched.

"Come on… we're off duty." Grace said.

"Yes… for ten minutes." Gloria said. "Why do we need girly chat…."

"Because we do! For me after hearing about them from the intel… Yuzar's ego is a problem but he's attentive to the people he wants. Yuya seems to be very charismatic and seems to be a good boy… I like him. Yugo seems to be childish but I bet he treats the girls well and must be delicate inside."

"Grace… please stop." said an embarrassed Gloria.

"No! Yuto is a serious person but he must be a great guy and cares deeply for those he loves. But then Yuri…. what about him Serena?" Serena's face went slightly red.

"He's…. a friend!" Serena said proudly.

"Well at least someone sees him as that. He's not human… he's more like a hybrid between a mutant lizard and an Ojama!"

"Watch it…." said Serena.

"Okay! Calm down! I'm down now anyway." Grace replied as Marinna handed over a mirror to Serena.

Serena looked into it and the hair was shorter all around. Her hair was now too short to have her ponytail put backup. Her bangs still existed however. Serena took the yellow band which was in her hair and tied it around her arm.

"Very nice." said Marinna.

"Hang on… you didn't answer my question." Grace said to Gloria and Marinna. "Which boy would you two like? Yuri is of course Serena's one true love." The two looked at each other.

"We don't know!" Marinna said.

"We have an important job now!" Gloria replied.

 **Courtyard**

Marinna was once again on the podium and everyone looked on at her with Gloria behind with her other field commanders.

"Our citizen moles have returned to Fusion, everyone left in Ritual is a target. Don't let me down." Marinna placed her right arm in front of her body as if she was holding a duel disk. Everyone else repeated her position. _"Glory_ on the _Academia!"_

"Glory on the Academia!" the army repeated.

"Glory on the Academia!" Marinna chanted once more.

"Glory on the Academia!"

" _NO!"_ yelled a male voice. Everyone looked and saw a young male almost crying. "NO! I didn't want to come here!"

"Excuse me solider?" Marinna said as she pointed at him.

"I don't want to fight! LET ME OUT!" The boy begun to run away.

"I'll contact the Doctor." Gloria said.

"No, we need to make him an example. Make sure the others are watching." Marinna replied. She placed her purple duel disk on and quickly ran after him.

"GET ME OUT!" The student made his way to some gates which were locked. Two Obelisk Force soldiers stepped in front. The boy stopped and was frozen in fear. Marinna appeared behind him.

"Traitors are not welcome here." Marinna said. "On your knees!"

"But… miss…."

"ON YOUR KNEES!" The two Obelisk Force members grabbed him and forced him down.

"Please…." the boy said as he looked up with a devastated face.

"No excuses." Marinna said as she showed no mercy in hitting the carding button on her duel disk. The male yelled as he was turned into the card. Marinna turned back and walked towards the group. "That will be you if you dare to question The Professor! Understood?!"

"Yes ma'am!" shouted the army.

"Good!" Marinna said. "Open the Ritual portal!" she yelled. A blue portal begun to form in front of the gate. The students all begun to prepare themselves. "Remember, this is what you were born to do. This is all for our utopia! GO FORTH!"

Yes ma'am!" shouted the army as the portal fully formed.

"GO!" Each student walked in an orderly line as they passed into the portal. Marinna, Gloria and Serena stayed back until everyone else had gone.

"You're sad?" Gloria said to Marinna. Marinna's face had indeed turned into one of despair.

"I'm as loyal to Academia as anyone but…. carding a kid just feels harsh." Marinna said.

"But you told me that we can't show emotions?" Serena questioned.

"Which is why this conversation is over." Marinna replied. "Now go!" Serena and Gloria both looked back and walked into the portal. Marinna walked forward and took a breath before passing through as well.

 **A/N**

And the Ritual invasion begins! Thanks to Rom for ideas such as Serena's change and Grace shipping. Thank you for reviews.

jalen johnson – No Jack and Crow will not appear as they were used a lot in the show.

Royal2 – Thank you, take your time with it. No rush.


	74. Punch of Surprise

**A/N** This story is one year old today (23rd November) Thank you all so far for your readings/views/etc. Thanks to Rom for his help so far as well.

* * *

"Ugh my head…" said Yuzu. Ray was also holding her head.

"What was that…?" Ray added.

"This stuff just took a whole new level of weird, I'm outta here." Kaiba said.

"Wait Seto! We need you!" Kisara pleaded.

"I'm going to fix this duel disk. We need to get the duel disks working now the faulty chip has been removed." Kaiba replied.

"Well Reiji can help!" Kisara said.

"I don't work with spoilt brats." Kaiba replied as he walked out the room. Reiji pushed up his glasses. He went to the side and took Masumi's deck and the now non-working parasite.

"I shall scan these elsewhere." he said. "Is there another place I can work?"

"Ye-Yeah, across the hall." Kisara replied. Reiji departed.

"So what on earth was that?!" Yuzar said. "You two… spoke weirdly?!"

"Yeah… I've done that before." Yuzu replied. "I've spoken quite a few times when I didn't mean to…"

"Whatever that voice said... it said we were sisters?" Ray added. "Is this that angel thing?!"

"Yeah." Yuzu replied. "I was barely able to remember the words I said when it begun, but now… this thing seems to be getting stronger. I remember everything I just said."

"I felt something as well." Yuzar said. "A cold feeling…. Ray, you… I mean whoever that was, said that I must be stopped as a dragon…"

"There's still much we need to learn about." Yuzu said. Ray went up to Yuzar and gave him a hug.

 **Reiji**

Reiji was sat at a desk and running scans on the Parasite Fusioner Card. He was also running a scan on the parasite monster.

"No way…" Reiji thought as he looked at a computer. "This is Real Solid Vision? Academia can build something like this?! They can brainwash people through the same system as dueling?" Reiji heard a bleeping noise come from his duel disk. He looked at it with urgency.

 _Fusion Dimension Energy Detected_

"My scanner is picking up the energy…. it's not Kaiba's Fusion Monster as this is rigged for big energy readings… it can't be…?"

 **Kaiba**

Kaiba was inside the duel disk signal room and was looking around.

"That girl blocked the signal from cutting out… and she stopped our duel disks from working without that chip! I just need something to replace it…. that's it!" Kaiba thought. "I just need to build a new version of the chip! I built a prototype before that girl came! I don't need this Academia's help!"

 **Domino Outskirts**

Marinna walked through the portal as the last member of Ritual invasion to arrive. There stood before here was everyone including Serena and Gloria doing the Academia gesture.

"Ok!" Marinna yelled. "Soldiers, not everyone will have been turned into a card! Go and turn all those non-dueling people into cards! Anyone with duel disks must have been turned into a card by now. The dueling arenas are stopped as well, they have no means of defence, there are no excuses now!"

"YES MA'AM!" the Obelisk Blue students all shouted as they all ran off.

"Serena, find Yuzu and Ray."

"Yes ma'am." Serena replied as she ran off. Marinna looked at Gloria and her other Field Commanders.

"Right, time to build our base." Marinna took a card from her pocket and played it. A green tower begun to form as everyone except Marinna looked impressed. The tower formed with an Academia logo on the front.

"Real Solid Vision never fails to disappoint me." Gloria said.

A little while later, the team were inside. The bottom floor had computers around the whole floor. Staff from Academia had arrived to monitor the CCTV. Marinna was sat on a golden throne in the middle.

"From here we should see everything." Marinna said. "Our CCTV drones are out, we won't miss anything."

"What about finding Yuri?" Gloria asked.

"He'll turn up. We need to take out the Lancers first; taking out anyone of them will send a big message to the rest that they stand no chance." Marinna replied.

"Kaiba shouldn't have a duel disk, he should be a card."

"He should but I doubt he is." Marinna replied. "He's too smart to have not figured it out, especially since we lost Masumi now."

"No worries, we can track his Fusion Cards we gave him."

"Yes, and he'll be our first target." Marinna added. "But he might've found a way to use the duel disk with the Professors son helping him. He might have got his duel disk working." Marinna swung around on her throne and there was a group of six Field Commanders before her. Gloria walked down and made it seven.

"How can we serve you ma'am?!" they all said in unison.

"Until we locate the rest of the Lancers, you are to stay here." Marinna said. "We don't want any traps set by the Lancers to hit us."

"Ma'am." said a staff member who was monitoring the CCTV.

"Yes?" said Marinna as the throne turned around.

"Seto Kaiba has been found. Kaiba Corp tower, bottom floor." he replied.

"Good." Marinna turned once more to her team. "This is where Academia makes it mark. Now going by my calculations I ran and our intel based on their decks, Ando, you are a perfect match to duel Kaiba." Marinna looked at a male who wore a purple jacket with golden buttons. He had brown hair.

"I shall make you proud." Ando replied.

 **Kaiba Corp**

Reiji ran to the Lancers and the Ritual allies in the other room, he ran in panic.

"Reiji? What's wrong?!" Yuzu said.

"Academia… is here!" Reiji said.

"But Seto is down there?!" Kisara looked terrified.

"Yes, he will be on the bottom floor." Yuzar replied.

"Let's go!" said Ray.

"Wait!" Reiji blocked the entrance. "Going out without a duel disk is insane. The only way to defend yourself is with a duel disk. Until Kaiba sorts out the duel disk problem, you three must remain." Reiji said.

"Fine, I shall go find Mieru and Gongenzaka!" Yuzu said.

"No!" Reiji said. "They will return if they haven't been turned into cards!"

"I'm not going to leave them!" Yuzu said. "They dealt with them before!"

"And now they will have intel on them now, they are probably already cards! They're expendable now we have Kaiba." The room fell silent.

"Ex….pen….da…ble…" Yuzu stuttered with her wrists clenched. "No more." she mumbled.

"What did you say?" Reiji asked.

"NO MORE!" Yuzu swung her fist right into Reiji's gut. Reiji collapsed to his knees. "I will not abandon them! Not under any circumstance! It's over Reiji; you no longer call the shots!"

"So now what?" Kisara asked as Reiji couldn't even speak.

"You three have to hide. I will alert Kaiba." Yuzu said. Yuzu left the room and Reiji could only look on in pain.

 **First Floor**

Kaiba held a chip in his hand. He had done it. He took out his black duel disk and placed the chip inside before sealing it shut. He placed his deck in and it powered up.

"Now no-one shall get in my way!" Kaiba exclaimed with a boastful tone. Yuzu appeared at the door and Kaiba turned around in a paranoid manner. "Who's there?!"

"It's me!" Yuzu said.

"You… what's happening?!" Kaiba replied.

"Academia has invaded! They'll be here soon I expect! Do you have more of those chips?"

"Yes, I built enough for ten people." Kaiba said.

"Okay, Ray and Yuzar will need them. And Kisara?"

"Kisara doesn't duel, no." Kaiba replied. "I will go there now, and I shall defeat any of these scumbags who reach me."

"Listen Kaiba, you've seen what they can do." Yuzu said. "Don't underestimate them."

"They should be the ones who fear me." Kaiba replied.

"Fine whatever, they need protecting upstairs. I asked them to hide somewhere. I need to meet with my friends who are out there."

"You mean the fat one and the silly little girl? Do what you need to do, Kisara is the most important person for me to protect. My brother is still away." Kaiba said.

The two made it out of the room and were on the bottom floor. Before they could go elsewhere, there was a figure in the hallway.

"Who are you?! Kaiba yelled.

"My name is Ando, and I'm a Field Commander here in Ritual!" he replied.

"Field Commander?" Yuzu said.

"Cute. How about you go back to where you came from and play with your make-believe titles!" Kaiba hit back.

"Oh Mr Kaiba, I will be turning you into a card no doubt! I've read your intel notes, you're a dragon user like me." Ando said.

"I shall duel him." Yuzu said.

"No. This geek is mine." Kaiba replied as he stood in front. "Anyone with that fashion sense needs a good beating."

"Fine." Yuzu said with haste. She cautiously made her way around Ando and to the exit.

"Yuzu!" Kaiba yelled. He took a card from his pocket and threw it at Yuzu who caught it.

"What's this?" she said as she looked at the card. It read "Sphere Kuriboh".

"You'll need it. And remember to come back; you still owe me a rematch"

"Of course." said Yuzu. She looked once more at Ando.

"Don't worry angel, Serena will find you soon." Ando said. Yuzu ignored him and ran off.

"LET'S DUEL!" Kaiba and Ando yelled at the same time.

 **Turn 1**

 **Ando LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Time to prove that you're a nobody! I play the Continuous Spell Future Fusion!" Ando said.

"Future Fusion?" Kaiba replied.

"I show you a Fusion Monster from my extra deck then I send the materials needed for its summon to the graveyard from my deck! Take a look at this dragon, one which will pummel any other! Five-Headed Dragon!" Ando showed up the card from his extra deck and Kaiba was shocked.

"A 5000 attack and defence Monster?!"

"Yes Mr Kaiba, that is only the start!" Ando replied. "You can surrender to avoid an embarrassing defeat of course."

"Ha, I feel sorry for you. You could've used those seconds to say something good, not the rubbish you just said." Kaiba calmly put.

"Oh I can't wait to turn you into a card! My monster will be Fusion Summoned to the field during my second Standby Phase after this cards activation!" Ando said.

"So I have to wait? Very disappointing. A true duelist would've got him out by now." Kaiba said.

"I send five Dragon-Type monsters from my deck to the graveyard! I send Infernal, Cave, Dodger, Spear and Handcuffs Dragon all from my deck! Now I play the Spell Polymerization to Fusion Summon! I fuse two Luster Dragons!" Two of the same blue dragon spun in the Fusion whirlpool. "I Fusion Summon First of the Dragons!" A long tailed purple dragon appeared.

 **First of the Dragons ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 9**

"This card cannot be destroyed by card effects and it can only be destroyed in battle by a Normal Monster!"

"No big deal." said Kaiba. "My Blue-Eyes is a Normal Monster!"

"Oh I know that Mr Kaiba." Ando replied. "I play one more Spell! Swords of Revealing Light!"

"That card?!" Kaiba said.

"I see this card exists in this dimension as well… well you will know its effect then!" Several swords made of light energy fell from the sky and landed in between the two duelists.

"I can't attack for three of my turns." Kaiba replied. "Still, you've used up your entire hand. Not a wise move."

"We shall see. I end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Ando LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Stalling isn't going to work on me! I draw!" Kaiba yelled. "I start by using Ancient Rules! This allows me to Special Summon a Normal level five or higher Monster from my hand! Appear my Blue-Eyes!" The mighty white dragon burst on the field in all its glory.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/LVL 8**

"Not bad, but you can't attack me either way Mr Kaiba." Ando said.

"All it will take is one card to remove your Spells, and then it's over for you." Kaiba replied as he set two cards.

 **Turn 3**

 **Ando LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw! And now my Future Fusion Spell is just one Standby Phase away from summoning my Dragon! I Special Summon Shield Dragon in defence!" A brown dragon with shields for a chest appeared.

 **Shield Dragon ATK: 0 DEF: 3000 Dark/Dragon/LVL 8**

"I can summon this from my hand without tribute providing I control a Fusion Monster!" Ando replied.

"You're stalling again?!" Kaiba said with impatience.

"So what if I am?! This Dragon is just in case! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Ando LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I will beat those stupid swords! I draw!" Kaiba yelled. "Got it!" he thought as he looked at his newly drawn card. "Go Twin Twister! This will wipe out your Swords and Future Fusion Cards! I discard my White Stone of the Ancients as a cost! NOW BE GONE!" Two hurricanes appeared and shot forward at Ando who was waiting.

"I didn't reach this level at Academia because my skills were as bad as yours! Shield Dragon's effect allows me to negate a card effect during your turn!"

"WHAT?!" Kaiba's Twin Twister finished before it could reach Ando. "Fine! I play a Trap!" Kaiba replied. "Blue-Eyes Energy! If I control a Blue-Eyes Monster, you take damage equal to halve its attack!" Blue-Eyes glowed and the energy formed into a beam in front of the dragon. It shot forward and hit Ando which sent him across the hallway.

 **Ando LP: 4000 – 2500**

"I end my turn and due toWhite Stone of the Ancients, if it was sent to my graveyard this turn, I can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes Monster from my deck! Appear a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/LVL 8**

"No Ritual Summon? Or a Fusion? You know we had to give you that power to trust us. It's a kind gift, and this is how you pay us?" Ando said.

"Well you made a grave mistake in boosting my arsenal Academia scum!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Ando LP: 2500 Hand: 0**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"This is your end! I draw!" Ando yelled. "You failed Seto Kaiba! This is now my second Standby Phase after using Future Fusion, which means my dragon can come out to play! I FUSION SUMMON!" All five dragons which were sent as Fusion Material spun around in the Fusion whirlpool. "Appear my almighty beast! Five-Headed Dragon!" A yellow bodied dragon appeared with five different heads. Each one displayed a different coloured head which seemed to belong to another dragon.

 **Five-Headed Dragon ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 12**

The dragon stared down at Kaiba and he looked slightly nervous. However, Kaiba was ready.

"Well all my stalling seems to have worked!" Ando said in a gloating manner. "You failed Mr Kaiba! Five-Headed cannot be destroyed by Water, Fire, Earth, Dark or Wind Monsters!"

"Just go!" Kaiba yelled.

"Very well! But first I play this! The Continuous Spell, Continuous Defence! This prevents all Continuous Spells from being destroyed! You have to destroy this first! Did you really plan to remove my Future Fusion from the field to wipe out my dragon?!"

"Well it was an option before, but I don't plan to beat you in such an easy way now." Kaiba replied.

"Your life energy is going to be so satisfying to capture!" Ando yelled. "Five-Headed Dragon! GO!" Five-Headed powered up an attack in each of their own mouths and soon a beam was formed together. The beam fired forward and wiped out Kaiba's first Blue-Eyes. Kaiba was forced to shield himself from the explosion.

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 - 2000**

"I end my turn and I switch First of the Dragons into defence!" Ando said. "Now my Swords of Revealing Light will come to an end at the end of your turn, but that will be too late for you!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Ando LP: 2500 Hand: 0**

 **Kaiba LP: 2000 Hand: 1**

"I have had enough of your smack talk, I will let me dueling end you instead! DRAW!" Kaiba looked at his hand and begun to laugh manically. "You really thought you were something! You've had three turns and my lifepoints are still 2000! You're pathetic!"

"I passed all my exams, did my training I-"

"I don't care about your dumb training! This is the real world and all that stuff is nothing compared to real life experience! I had to work from the bottom to become number one, and I will show you that same strength I needed to get to that rank! Whoever threatens my brother or Kisara, will be torn down piece by piece! I play a set card, my Trap Ritual Substitute! I pay halve of my lifepoints to banish a Ritual Spell from my deck, then this card becomes that Ritual Spell! This effect cannot be negated so your Shield Dragon is useless."

"Whatever."

 **Kaiba LP: 2000 - 1000**

"I banish Chaos Form and now this card becomes that card! I banish my Blue-Eyes from my graveyard and I Ritual Summon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!" Kaiba exclaimed as the field became a portal and it showed a great blue dragon. His whole body looked like armour and emitted intrinsic rays of light

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 0 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 8**

"It's irrelevant."

"Not with this Equip Spell! Blue-Eyes Amour!" Chaos Max had energy form around its body. The amour was the same colour of a normal Blue-Eyes Dragon. "This prevents Blue-Eyes Chaos Max from being affected by card effects! And if the Blue-Eyes Monster is higher than level five, it can switch the Monster it attacks into defence if it isn't already. Then its defence becomes zero!"

"No way!"

"You thought your school was good? You clearly didn't account for me well enough!" Kaiba laughed as he pointed towards Ando. "It's immune to Swords of Revealing Light and because of its effect, it deals double piercing damage!" Chaos Max flew high into the air and locked on to Shield Dragon.

"No… but all my work on my Five-Headed Dragon?!"

"You misjudged me and your Monsters! END THIS!" Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX unleashed a powerful dark blue beam at Shield Dragon.

 **Shield Dragon DEF: 0**

Shield Dragon was quickly destroyed. Ando was sent flying upon impact.

 **Ando LP: 2500 – 0 Kaiba Wins**

"If you're one of the best Academia can offer, you have no chance against me." Kaiba said as he walked off. "You can keep coming and coming, but you will never take me or my loved ones."

"I never claimed I was one of the best….! Academia has much, much better duelists then me!" Ando's weakly replied. "Soon… Academia will get you all!" Ando's disappeared via his duel disks teleport function.

 **Academia Ritual Base**

Marinna was sat on her chair and looking at the map of the Ritual Dimension. She was watching the heat map which showed the Academia students in blue dots with the others in red. There was a counter of the amount of Ritual civilians carded and the amount of her army sent back to Academia.

"Fifty carded within a two hours, not bad at all." Marinna said.

"Ma'am." said a worker. "We have our first defeat."

"Who?!"

"On your screen now." Marinna looked up and it showed Ando being teleported away.

"No!" Marinna said as she got up. "Ando lost?! But his strategy was near-flawless! And now he'll be turned into a card back at Academia as punishment… he hasn't done enough to earn a second chance." she said saddened.

"Don't worry about him." Gloria said as she walked in to the main base room. "He knew the risks, plus he failed to live up to your expectations."

"Regardless, that's one Field Commander down out of six… we can't risk another." Marinna said.

"We would have a new Field Commander in Yuri if we found him." Gloria replied.

"Yes." Marinna replied. She hit a blue button as she sat back down. "This is Commander Marinna, this is a message to all Field Commanders. Your job right now is to find Yuri. Repeat, your job is to now find Yuri."

"Good idea, and you'll request more Field Commanders from Academia to be sent here? We can hunt the Lancers and Yuri." Gloria said.

"No." Marinna said.

"Why not?! The Lancers will now be able to regroup without us dueling them!"

"And you know I need to test them all first… I won't risk the lives of the others without me testing them."

"This is a big risk Marinna! The Professor might not like it!"

"Yes but he trusts me, for now. Anyway, our scans haven't found the Lancers yet. Give it time; we will work out how to bypass any protection Reiji gave them."

 **Mieru Gongenzaka**

Mieru and Gongenzaka were now hiding in a dumpster. They had heard from Yuzu to hide via their duel disk communications.

"I the man Gongenzaka should not be here!" he said. "I should be fighting!"

"Yuzu said that she wasn't sure how many are coming." Mieru replied. As Mieru finished her sentence, she could hear marching. The two Lancers looked at each other with fear.

 **Alleyway - Other Side of Domino**

"Damnit. My duel disk is broken." Yuri said to himself. Yuri had awoken to find himself in an empty alleyway, he had no idea what had happened.

"How did I get here?" Yuri thought. Images of Mina ran through his mind. "That girl!" Yuri said. "She must've sent me here… wherever "here" is." Yuri walked and continued to look confused. His Starving Venom glowed from within his pocket.

 **A.N**

Thanks to Rom for the Kuriboh line and the idea. So yeah, thanks again for the support over the year.

Royal2- He was sent by Mina to Ritual.

Guest – The other dragon boys will be found out when we return to Synchro. Not much longer in this arc left.

Samueljoo – Yuzu and Serena will see each other and Yuzu will notice her change in attitude, she's not brainwashed though.

 **OC Cards soon**


	75. Trip to the Past

Mieru and Gongenzaka could hear the sound of marching getting closer and closer from within the dumpster. Mieru slowly peaked through the gap as they slightly lifted up the dumpster lid to get a better view.

"Anything?" Gongenzaka said. Mieru didn't answer as she saw the full army walking down the streets of the near empty Domino, each one walking in unison.

"Yeah… they're here." she replied.

"We must fight!" Gongenzaka said.

"Use your head for a minute; we can't take on all of them!" Mieru replied. "Yuzu will be here soon."

"And even that's only three?!"

"We will stand a much better chance at least! We need to try and save the people here who didn't get turned into cards, those who didn't have a duel disk!" Mieru said. 

**Yuzu**

Yuzu ran down the street of Domino and kept looking to her side to make sure no one followed her. There were carded people on both sides of the street, all left over from the duel disk incident. Yuzu knew that she couldn't help them now so she had to keep going.

"Gongenzaka and Mieru aren't far now." she thought.

A little while later, Yuzu watch from another alleyway and looked across the street and down an opposite alley. She saw the dumpster where Gongenzaka and Mieru were hiding. All she had to do is cross the now empty street. Academia had moved on.

Yuzu dashed across into the alley and the dumpster opened with Mieru and Gongenzaka knowing it was Yuzu.

"Yuzu!" Gongenzaka and Mieru said happily.

"Hey." she said as the two left the dumpster. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but Academia just passed through here in big numbers." Mieru replied.

"Yeah, it's clear for now." Yuzu said. "We need to get back to Kaiba Corp."

" _Kaiba Corp eh?"_ The group looked around as they had heard a male voice.

"What's that?!" Yuzu said as she looked around. The three Lancers put up their duel disks, ready to go.

" _This must be my lucky day!"_ the male said. Yuzu looked up and there above them was the menace in the purple uniform standing on the rooftop overlooking the alley, Yuri.

"Looks like Yuya?" Yuzu said to herself. "No way…. are you… Yuya's Fusion lookalike?!" Yuri jumped down with grace and landed before the three.

"That's me, Yuri." he replied smugly. "What luck to find an angel without Serena around!"

"Where's Yuya?!" Yuzu yelled.

"Of course I know, but like I would tell you!" Yuri hit back. He of course didn't know but Yuri couldn't resist the chance to mess someone up. "I'm here to take Yuzar out!"

"I heard from Yuzar and Ray about how you dueled them before and could only draw! I also heard that you couldn't find them afterwards. It sounds like to me that you're really bad at getting the job the done! Yuzu yelled.

"Well, lead me to Yuzar and I'll tell you where Yuya is…!"" Yuri replied with a smirk.

"No chance!"

"Well my orders are to duel and capture the dragons, not the angels." Yuri replied. "My duel disk is however broken, I can't alert anyone. So I shall take Serena's job and take your bracelet as well!"

"Yuzu, don't." Gongenzaka said. "This guy is dangerous."

"I have no other choice." Yuzu replied. "You two go back to Kaiba Corp."

"Okay… Yuzu."

"Ok." Mieru said. "Yuzu, be safe." Yuzu looked back and smiled.

"They will soon become cards." Yuri said as he activated his half-working duel disk. Yuzu activated her duel disk.

"I shall find Yuya, and take you down as well!" Yuzu said.

 **Kaiba Corp**

Kaiba entered the room with Kisara and rest still inside. Masumi remained unconscious while Reiji was sitting down, still winded by Yuzu's hit.

"Seto!" Kisara said as she came up to hug him.

"Not now Kisara." Kaiba replied as he brushed her off.

"It's never time…" Kisara muttered. Kaiba walked to the centre of the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Seto said to Reiji. Reiji didn't even both to engage with him. "Anyway, these are for you two." Kaiba held out two chips to Yuzar and Ray.

"We can duel now?" Yuzar said.

"I just dueled some Academia freak, it works fine." The two took them. "I don't know why you fear this Academia so much, he was easier than Yuzar." It took Yuzar a second to recognise Kaiba's words.

"Hey!" he hit back.

"Well we need a plan." Ray said as she and Yuzar activated their new white modelled duel disk which worked straight away.

"We fight back? What other plan do you geeks need?" Kaiba said. "You have me, you can't go wrong."

"We need a clear plan." Ray replied. "Yuzu will figure something out."

"Well it better be a good plan." Kaiba said. "We need to flush these blue dressed freaks out of my world."

"If we could have Masumi on our side, it would be a big help." Kisara said. "But… she's gone."

"No…" said Reiji as he slowly got back up. "I know how to help her."

 **Yuzu**

Yuzu and Yuri stood at each end of the alleyway, Yuri smirking.

"Don't you know that if you continue to smirk like that, your face will stay that way?" Yuzu said with confidence as she tried to thrash talk Yuri.

"Cute, but Serena likes it." Yuri laughed. "I have other plans for this duel Yuzu apart from taking your bracelet!"

"Other plans?"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Let's start anyway!" Yuri said. "I bring outPredaplant Cephalotus Snail!" A giant white like plant appeared. It had green leafs at the bottom and a purple mouth.

 **Predaplant Cephalotus Snail ATK: 1300 DEF: 1200 Dark/Plant/LVL 4**

"I set two cards and end my turn! Now Angel, come at me!"

"What do you know?!" Yuzu replied.

"Not much to be honest. Just that once me and Serena have completed our roles, we shall be free to live in the utopia that we helped build while the rest of our counterparts will die!"

"So you know about the ancient battle or whatever Academia is calling it?"

"Yes, but just the same as you do. I trust that Leo Akaba knows what is best in what information he withholds." Yuri replied.

"Fine, then you're just as useless to gain information from!" Yuzu replied.

"That's harsh; I thought we should go on a trip together!"

"Trip?! I'm not going to Academia with you!"

"We don't need you remember, only the bracelet. I mean a trip, of our pasts!"

"You make no sense!" Yuzu said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" she yelled. "I set my Pendulum Scale with DuPre and Argerich!"

 **DuPre 1 – 9 Argerich**

"I play a Trap! A special card only me and Serena have! The Professor went to all the dimensions before choosing Fusion as his home. Along the way, he collected energy for each summon and combined them into this card! Dimensional Barrier!"

"Dimensional Barrier?!"

"I declare a type of summon, then you cannot Special Summon Monsters with that summon during this turn! I declare Pendulum!"

"You locked me out!" Yuzu yelled.

"Yes!" Yuri replied. "I need to make sure this duel goes to plan!"

"I Normal Summon Canon the Melodious Diva!" A female with blue and a purple dress with yellow boots appeared. She wore a yellow mask around her eyes.

 **Canon the Melodious Diva ATK: 1400 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"I use Canon's effect to change her into defence once during my turn. Next I set a card and end there."

"Hm? No attack? You're smarter then you look." Yuri said.

"Is this all you do at Academia? Blag?"

"Ah, I like playing around, but very well." Yuri replied.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"My turn!" Yuri added the card to his hand. "Now our journey shall begin. We shall learn about our past together!"

"I thought you said you trusted Leo Akaba in what he told you?!" Yuzu said.

"Yeah but I'm interested, I'm sure he won't mind! I summon Predaplant Cordyceps!" A yellow weed with a red head appeared.

 **Predaplant Cordyceps ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Plant/LVL 1**

"I play Polymerization and fuse my Cephalotus with my Predaplant Cordyceps!" Yuri raised his hand into the sky and Yuzu felt a cold streak run through her.

"What am I feeling?" she said to herself.

"Our history returning!" Yuri yelled. Both Monsters spun around in the Fusion whirlpool. "Appear my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri's Dragon appeared on the field and looked right into Yuzu.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 8**

"That's… your Dragon?!" Yuzu said as she took a step back in surprise.

"But in order to unlock our past, I need your main Monster out!"Yuri said. "But that doesn't mean I can't play around until then! ATTACK!" Yuri yelled. Starving Venom released its tail which contained purple jaws on the end. The jaws snapped Canon in halve.

"Enough with the teasing!" Yuzu said.

"Fine, but in exchange, you must bring out your Mozarta!"

"Mozarta? That card? Why? How do you know about her?"

"Dennis' intel, Sora's memories, Himika… all the Academia moles!" Yuri replied.

"Yes Academia certainly have connections… did one of them take Yuya?!"

"Sigh, if it will shut you up and get you to summon Mozarta, I will tell you. I dueled Yugo and Yuya, and I nearly…."

"Nearly WHAT?!"

"Nearly LOST!" Yuri hit back as he clenched his fist. "I had to…. I had to flee!"

"COWARD!"

"Say that closer!" Yuri said. "We were taught that fleeing is better than losing!"

"Cowardly lessons! Your whole school is a joke!"

"THEN WHY DID WE CARD YOUR DAD WITH EASE!"

"You dare… mention him…!"

"Regardless, I sent Yugo and Yuya to another dimension. I have no idea where." Yuri replied.

"Well you was right about one thing, I will now summon Mozarta! I feel her! And she'll take you out!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Yuzu looked at her card and it was indeed her Mozarta. "You wanted her, well you get two! I Pendulum Summon Mozarta and my loyal solider, Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior!" The Pendulum portal opened and the two Fairy Monsters appeared in front of Yuzu. Her bracelet glowed.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 4**

"Wait… why did I say "my loyal solider…"?" Yuzu questioned to herself.

"Because it must've been true!" Yuri replied. "Our old lives, slowly coming into our current lives!" Queen Knight had a look of anger as she looked at the Dragon. Mozarta remained calm.

"Well, we shall see!" Yuzu replied. "Mozarta's effect allows me to Special Summon a Melodious from my hand or grave! Return Canon!"

 **Canon the Melodious Diva ATK: 1400 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"I play a Quick-Play Spell, Pendulum Power! This doubles the attack of one Pendulum Monster until the End Phase. It's then banished. I power up Mozarta!"

 **Mozarta ATK: 5200**

"You wanted her? Well here she comes! GRACEFUL WAVE!" Mozarta unleashed her wings and her piano wings powered up. She held up her wand and slammed it down, creating sound waves towards Starving Venom.

Before the sound waves hit Starving Venom, time seemed to slow down, their vision turned to white.

…..

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes; she looked down and saw that she was above some form of field. Her mind hadn't cached up yet that she had teleported somewhere else. Seconds passed before she snapped into her normal self.

"Where am I?!" she said as she looked around. Yuzu was floating high in the sky.

"Well this is interesting." Yuzu looked ahead and saw Yuri looking down with a smirk.

"Where are we?!" Yuzu yelled.

"I don't know, I'm as in the dark as you now Yuzu!" Yuri said. "It looks like there is an event on down below, let's take a look!" Yuri and Yuzu both looked down.

"This better not be a trick!" Yuzu said.

Down below, the two could see a small old-style town. Cottages were scattered across the land and a well for water.

Around the cottages was a surprising sight. There were young girls playing with wings. There were also many different figures around the village including knights, magicians and other old-styled people.

Yuzu looked around the sky and saw unicorns flying in the air along with what appeared to be dinosaurs with wings.

"What is this?!" Yuzu said. "Did I hit my head?! These… kinda look like Duel Monsters?"

"No, this is our past." Yuri said. He looked right and his eyes opened up. "And here comes the main show!" Yuzu looked in that direction. The winged creatures were seen flying away with panic.

"RUN!" a unicorn shouted. "The war is coming here!"

"War?!" Yuzu said. She looked down and the whole village heard the unicorn's words. They all begun to panic. She could see them all rushing indoors or running away. Yuzu saw that a dinosaur was flying right at her. Before she could scream, the dinosaur flew right through her. Yuzu was invisible.

" _Where are the angels then?!"_ Yuzu heard the voice of Yuya.

"Yu…ya?" Yuzu saw a surprising sight. It was Odd-Eyes Dragon, Yuya's old dragon. This form had wings and looked on menacingly at the town.

"Let's just burn the place to bits!" said another familiar voice, it was Yuri's. Yuri himself was quite shocked as he saw Starving Venom follow Odd-Eyes in the sky.

"You know we can't." said a black dragon. It was Dark Rebellion. "We must attack the angels, not some dumb village.

"Always the voice of reason." said a white dragon which appeared like Clear Wing. "Whatever happened to letting go and being wild!"

"Well you know that I will be the best regardless." replied a blue dragon which looked like Yuzar's Ancient One.

"You four are a headache." said Odd-Eyes. "But yes, Starving Venom is right. Burn it down."

"And waste our energy?" Dark Rebellion said.

"We will attract them! Those cowards disappeared to regroup!" Odd-Eyes replied. "Now bring hell!" Each of the dragons charged up a powerful beam in their mouths as they aimed it at the village. Each one fired a beam down; each had delight in their eyes.

" _That's not happening!"_ said a female voice. Yuzu knew who it was straight away; it was her own voice coming from someone else.

Yuzu saw a pink dome form above the village and the attacks bounced off it.

"Argh!" shouted Odd-Eyes as he saw the five attacks rebound.

"Of course they had to appear before we cause some damage!" Starving Venom added in annoyance.

High in the sky, five lights appeared in different colours. Pink, blue, green, black and purple. Each colour faded and five females appeared. Each looked like the female counterparts.

"We will always be there to stop you. Always and forever more!" the voice of Yuzu said. Each light covered the angels.

"Tribute Ciel…." Odd-Eyes gritted his teeth as he replied to Yuzu's lookalike. "And you brought your backup squad. Ritual Maria, Synchro Linette, Xyz Fiona and Fusion Elisia…."

The central figure from emerged from the pink light looked like an older Yuzu. She had three blue wings on each side which almost resembled her Mozarta's wings. She had a sleeveless, short purple shirt with a long pink skirt and long white boots.

"You won't progress in this war!" said the angel who looked like Rin.

"All the precious and innocent lives you've taken, we won't allow anymore!" Ruri's lookalike said.

"You might be strong…. but we're stronger!" Ray said in a tone which matched real Ray's cautious tone.

"We will shove your dragon faces to a place where the sun doesn't shine!" Serena's counterpart said in a blunt tone. The rest of the girls look at her with a slightly embarrassed look.

"We've battle for a long time now, you clearly won't beat us!" Yuzu's lookalike said.

"Ha, you only deflect our attacks." Odd-Eyes hit back. "You cannot stop our quest to roast this world in flames."

"You've been trying for years!" angel Ray said. "The Dragons of Destruction will not rein hell!"

"Nor will the Angels of Creation save this world!" Ancient One replied. "Remember that it was you who caused all this." Angel Yuzu looked slightly annoyed at those words.

"That's nonsense!" angel Serena replied. "Now be gone!" Each of the angels and dragons charged up an attack and fired all at the same time.

"Until next time angels!" yelled Odd-Eyes. As real Yuzu and Yuri watched, the clash of attacks created another pure white sight which blinded Yuzu and Yuri.

…..

A while later, Yuzu slowly opened her eyes and saw Yuri standing above her smirking. Both were back in Ritual.

"Well that was insightful." he replied. "We saw our own past together!"

"Damn you…" Yuzu replied. "Let's continue to duel…."

"I need to find the Ritual version of me; I will not disobey the Professor! Serena will find you soon and take your bracelet anyway!" Yuri said as he ran off. Yuzu couldn't stop him as she held her head.

 **Street – Ritual**

"What on earth was that?!" Serena had snapped back into reality and fell against a wall in Ritual. "What… what did I just see?! What was that vision?!"

 **Kaiba Corp**

Ray and Yuzar were in a cold sweat as they had also reappeared from a vision; both were in a separate room from Reiji and Kaiba as they had been taking a break. They looked at each other with fear.

 **Synchro Dimension – Arcadia**

Yugo and Yuto, who still had Yuya within, were all in separate posh rooms. But each one had barred windows and the door was pure metal, impossible to break out. Each boy was knocked out on a bed. They were all physically shaking though after the vision had appeared to them as a dream.

In another room, Ruri looked out from her room via the barred windows. The vision had hit her but she had gotten over it as her fear for Yuto was much more pressing.

 **The Facility**

Rin was in a separate jail cell from the rest of the prison. She held her head as she sat on the bed.

"What… what was that?" she thought.

From a distance room, Mina was watching Rin with interest.

 **Ritual**

Yuri walked along the streets and a visible yellow jacket caught his attention across the street.

"What is a Ra Yellow doing here? Unless…" Yuri ran to the spot and there he could see the short-haired Serena in Ra Yellow.

"Serena….!" he said with a happy tone. Serena didn't answer or look at him as she was still caught in shock at the vision. Serena saw Yuri and looked panicked. "Hey Seren-" Serena flew at Yuri with a high punch, slamming it right into his gut.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 **A/N**

Thank you for new favs and follows! And to Rom as normal for various ideas including the angel names! Questions…

Royal2 – Thanks for the deck, will use soon!

wsa1997 – Thank you! And Reiji will become good Reiji soon, as I begun to hint here.

jalen johnson – Crystal Wing has been used by Yugo and so yes. Dark Requiem will also be used by Yuto.

 **O.C Cards Soon.**


	76. Gloria on the Academia

"Where could that boy be?" Gloria Tyler questioned as she walked through the empty streets of Domino. Gloria was searching for Yuri as per the command of Marinna.

Gloria continued to walk down different alleyways and roads, there was no one around. Her annoyance grew.

"Where are you Yuri?!" she yelled at the top of her voice. "Actually thinking about it, there's no one around except us at Academia. Not everyone will have had a duel disk on, and we haven't carded that many non-duelists either…. Where is the rest of the public?!"

 **Mieru and Gongenzaka**

"I hope Yuzu is ok…" Mieru questioned.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Gongenzaka replied. "We have to trust her." The two were heading back to Kaiba Corp via the same route they had come. Once again, everywhere was empty.

"We were unable to do anything about all those carded people…" Mieru stated as she saw cards scattered across the street.

"Everything I the man Gongenzaka and you did, was the only thing we could do."

"I guess… it's just that we were so helpless." she said.

"And we shall get them back." Gongenzaka added as they continued to Kaiba Corp.

 **Gloria**

Gloria's duel disk had an incoming call from the Fusion base. Gloria hit the touch screen to accept the call.

"What is it Commander Marinna?" Gloria asked.

"Our CCTV drones have spotted something. We had a sight of some Lancers."

"Lancers?! Tell me they're nearby."

"Yes but I'm telling you to ignore them and continue to find Yuri." Marinna ordered.

"With respect ma'am… but why?"

"I need your agile eyes to look Gloria, please continue to do so. I am going to dispatch another person to deal with them."

"Ugh…. fine." Gloria said as the call ended. "What cheek, why even tell me then?!" Gloria looked at a map on her touch screen which had the last known position of the two. She gritted her teeth.

 **Mieru and Gongenzaka**

The two Lancers could see Kaiba Corp tower and made sure the route was clear. It was and the two continued.

"Almost there." Mieru said. "No Academia though…"

"Don't jinx the man Gongenzaka yet!"

" _So the first Lancers I get to duel is the fatty and the puffy haired girl."_ said a voice from an unknown location.

"Who said that?!" Mieru questioned as the two begun to look around.

"Don't bother looking, I'm here." Gloria said as she walked from the shadows.

"Who are you?!" Gongenzaka ordered.

"Well let's do a check. I'm dressed in uniform; I have an Academia duel disk…."

"You're Academia!" Mieru shouted.

"Genius, well done to the both of you…. Now prepare to fuel the Arc Area Project!" Gloria said as she activated her duel disk.

"How'd you find us?!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"Enough blabbing and more dueling!" Gloria yelled.

"Fine, let's do this together." Mieru said as the two went for their duel disks.

"Oh no." Gloria said. "I'm not fools unlike you two; I will take you on one at a time!"

"Scared?!" Mieru yelled with confidence.

"No, but why would I put myself at a disadvantage! I will choose my opponent!" Gloria hit her duel disk. "This is a very useful tool of Academia's!" As Gloria finished speaking, she hit a few buttons on her touch screen and Mieru's duel disk activated.

"What's going on?!" she replied.

"We're now in a non-negotiable duel." Gloria replied. "If you try and leave, you will suffer a series of shocks!"

"How dare you!" shouted Gongenzaka. "Mieru, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Mieru yelled as Gongenzaka begun to run. Mieru followed and Gloria let out a sigh of annoyance. Mieru made it three steps before a large voltage ran through her from her duel disk. Her screams made Gongenzaka stop and turn back.

"MIERU!" he yelled. She fell to her knees as Gloria looked smug.

"Now then, can we duel?" she said. "I did warn you."

"I have no other choice then…." said Mieru as she walked back into position.

"And don't even think about joining this duel fatty." Gloria said as she turned back to Gongenzaka. "You can't interfere, or the girl will suffer more shocks. You know that I'm not lying!"

"Mieru…" said Gongenzaka.

"It's fine." Mieru said. "Go Gongenzaka, go to where we were going!"

"I can't leave you! First Yuzu and now you?!"

"Please Gongenzaka! I will win!" Mieru replied.

"NO I the man Gongenzaka could never forgive myself…!"

"Very well." said Gloria as Mieru gritted her teeth. "Now then, let's duel!"

 **Fusion Base**

Marinna looked up from her chair in the base. She was planning which of her Field Commanders should duel Mieru and Gongenzaka.

"Ma'am." said an Academia worker who was monitoring CCTV. "You'll want to see this." Marinna looked up.

There on the screen in front of her was a surprising sight. It was live CCTV footage of Gloria's duel v Mieru.

"GL…. GLORIA?!" Marinna said. "I told her not to duel?! Order her back! Does she not know I have to report this to the Professor?!"

"She's not replying to our messages." the worker replied.

"Damnit Gloria! What are you playing at?!"

 **Duel**

"I won't become a card! I earned my spot on this team for a reason! Activate Crossover!" Mieru shouted as she hit her duel disk.

The field was covered by Real Solid Vision as the blue platforms appeared. Gloria looked amused.

" _Action Field – Cross Over"_

"So this is a Lancers weapon?" Gloria said. "What a waste of Leo Akaba's Real Solid Vision."

"Let's just duel!" Mieru shouted.

"Ha…" The Action Field fizzled out.

"What?! What about Crossover?!" Mieru said looking around.

"I said nothing could interfere with this duel.. not even a Acton Field!"

"Damn you…" thought Mieru.

 **Turn 1**

 **Mieru LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Gloria LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start!" Mieru yelled. "And this is a perfect opening hand! I set my Pendulum Scales!"

"Pendulum already?!"

"I set scale one Prediction Princess Runemermaid and scale seven Prediction Princess Palmcentaur!" Mieru slammed down the two Pendulum Cards. Runemermaid was green-tailed mermaid with a blue body while holding a rock in her right hand. Palmcentaur was a mutli-handed centaur with different signs on its open palms.

 **Runemermaid 1 – 7 Palmcentaur**

"I use Runemermaid's Pendulum effect! I can add a Ritual Monster from my deck once per turn! I add Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

"How fitting that you will become a card in the Ritual Dimension." Gloria bragged.

"Not on my watch! I Pendulum Summon and via Palmcentuar, I can Pendulum Summon Monsters face down!"

"Not bad!" said Gloria as two beams of light shot out of the Pendulum portal, each card was set face down.

"I end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Mieru LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Gloria LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My turn!" Gloria yelled as she drew. "I summon Amazoness Swords Woman!" A woman in battle amour appeared with red hair and a long sword.

 **Amazoness Swords Woman ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600 Earth/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Amazoness?" Mieru said.

"Yes and my ladies will hunt you down! IuseAmazoness Spy's effect in my hand! By revealing another Amazoness in my hand, I can bring Spy out! I reveal Amazoness Queen and now, appear Amazoness Spy!" Spy had a red mask on around her face while wearing a cape. She held a dagger.

 **Amazoness Spy ATK: 800 DEF: 1200 Earth/Warrior/LVL 3**

"Now I attack! Go my Amazoness Spy!" Spy launched her dagger into one of Mieru's set cards. A pink flower fairy appeared.

"That's my Prediction Princess Petalelf! Yes she's destroyed since she has 700 defence, but her Flip effect if quite good! This puts all your Monsters into defence and you can't change their positions until the end of this turn!"

"Damn you!" Gloria yelled. Petalelf was destroyed by Spy and Swords Woman was forced into defence. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Mieru LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Gloria LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"My turn, I draw!" Mieru said. "I flip my Prediction Princess Arrowsylph and use her Flip effect!" It was a green elf like monster.

 **Prediction Princess Arrowsylph ATK: 1000 DEF: 1400 Wind/Fairy/Flip/LVL 4**

"This allows me to add a Ritual Spell to my hand. I add Prediction Ritual and this Spell allows me to use Monsters on my field and hand. "I tribute level nine Pot of The Forbidden and it allows me to bring out Prediction Princess Tarotrei! Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level nine! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" A giant female monster in a purple dress appeared. She had a moving card pattern on her dress.

 **Prediction Princess Tarotrei ATK: 2700 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/Ritual/LVL 9**

"When I Ritual Summon a Monster, Runemermaid allows me to draw a card!"Mieru drew her card with a smile.

"I wouldn't smile if I was you." Gloria said.

"We shall see about that! I set a Monster! And now I attack, go Tarotrei! Tarotrei fired a beam at Amazoness Spy, wiping it out. Gloria held up her duel disk to protect her from the blast.

 **Gloria LP: 4000 – 2100**

"Well done Mieru!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"Well how about this! I play a Trap in Amazoness Willpower! I Special Summon an Amazoness from my graveyard!"

 **Amazoness Spy ATK: 800 DEF: 1200 Earth/Warrior/LVL 3**

"I set a card and end there!" Mieru replied.

"Annoying little girl… but that's a compliment, you're better then I gave you credit for!"

"I don't need praise from a student of an evil school!" Mieru hit back.

"Evil? How is creating a world where everything is so much better, evil? We will be wiping away the filth from the five dimensions and starting anew!"

"Turning people into cards and using them as fuel is evil!"

"And a whole new world is waiting for future upon future generations. Can you seriously say any of the worlds are good?"

"Each dimension has their faults but that doesn't mean you have the right to just burn it away!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"Clearly the Professors words don't reach you Lancers, regardless, you still have to die!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Mieru LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Gloria LP: 2100 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Gloria yelled. "Now I use this! Polymerization! I am fusing Amazoness Queen in my hand with Amazoness Spy!" Each Monster fused together as Gloria smirked. "This is your end! Appear Amazoness Empress!"

 **Amazoness Empress ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400 Earth/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 8**

"I now place Swords Woman back into attack! NOW-"

"Tarotrei's effect! I can Flip Summon a Monster during your turn! Appear my Petalelf again!"

"That little grunt…" Gloria said in annoyance.

 **Prediction Princess Petalelf ATK: 800 DEF: 700 Earth/Fairy/Flip/LVL 2**

"All your Monsters change to defence!" Empress and Swords Woman were forced to kneel.

"No one forces my Monsters to kneel!" Gloria yelled in anger. "I will enjoy turning you into a card!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Mieru LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Gloria LP: 2100 Hand: 1**

"I won't become a card! I draw!" Mieru said.

"Come on Mieru, win this!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"I wonder what it's like being a card?" Gloria said. "Is it horrible?!"

"SHUT UP!" Mieru said.

"No, I'm merely just pondering… Soon all your friends will become cards and Yuya will die!"

"Leave them alone!" Mieru said.

"Why?! You're a little girl who can't do anything!"

"I've proven I'm not just a little girl, and I'm beating you anyway!" Mieru hit back.

"The duel isn't over until I hit zero! You lost this duel you moment you saw me!" Gloria replied.

"I learnt that I deserved my place on this team, and I will show you why!" Mieru replied. "I Pendulum Summon!" Another Monster was set on Mieru's field. "I now switch Petalelf back into defence!"

"This is boring." Gloria hit back.

"Well how about this! I attack with Tarotrei and I play a Trap! Prediction Power! I banish a set Monster and then Tarotrei card can inflict piercing damage! I banish my Petalelf and now Tarotrei attacks your Swords Woman!" Tarotrei slammed down a beam on Swords Woman and wiped it out.

 **Gloria LP: 2100 – 1500**

"Due to Empress, no Amazoness Monster on my field can be destroyed in battle!"

"Damnit…."

 **Turn 6**

 **Mieru LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Gloria LP: 1500 Hand: 1**

"I DRAW!" Gloria yelled. "First I switch Empress back into attack position!" Empress stood back up. "Next I play the Spell Amazoness Call! I can either send an Amazoness Card from my deck to my graveyard or add it to my hand! I add the Equip Spell Amazoness Dagger! I now equip it to Empress! This bumps her attack up by 800 points!"

 **Empress ATK: 3600**

"It means nothing!" Mieru shouted. "Tarotrei's effect switches your Monster into defence!"

"Dagger prevents Amazoness from being affected by your effects! Now I banish my Amazoness Call, this allows me to target Empress and it can attack all your Monsters!"

"What?!" Gongenzaka said in surprise.

"Now go my Empress! Wipe out the Ritual Monster!" Empress slashed Tarotrei across the chest, wiping it out.

 **Mieru LP: 4000 - 3100**

"Attack her set Monster!" Empress destroyed a second Arrowsylph. "Empress inflicts piercing damage!"

"NO!" Mieru yelled as she lost more lifepoints.

 **Mieru LP: 3100 - 900**

"MIERU!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"I'm… I'm fine." Mieru replied.

"No you're not! I play a Trap! Queen's Pawn! When an Amazoness destroys your Monster, I can summon a level four or lower Amazoness from my deck! Appear Amazoness Paladin!"

 **Amazoness Paladin ATK: 1700 DEF: 300 Earth/Warrior/LVL 4**

"She gains 100 attack for each Amazon on the field!"

 **Paladin ATK: 1900**

"MIERU!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"It's fine Gongenzaka, you need to run!" she yelled.

"I'm not leaving you!" he said.

"I'm stuck regardless!" Mieru cried out. "JUST GO!"

"Mieru…." Gongenzaka slowly said, he knew Mieru was doomed.

"I know that I've played my part in winning this war." Mieru said proudly. "Now you and the others need to finish the job."

"I'll save you Mieru!" Gongenzaka said as he held in the tears as he ran to Kaiba Corp.

"Now you let my prey escape! END THIS PALADIN!" Paladin slammed into Mieru which sent her flying.

 **Mieru LP: 900 – 0 Gloria Wins**

Mieru landed on the floor and she knew she was done. Gloria walked over and held out her duel disk.

"You won't win this…" Mieru said. "You called me a little girl… I'm more of a person then you'll ever be!"

"ENOUGH!" Gloria hit her duel disk and Mieru was turned into purple aura. She disappeared and a card popped out of the duel disk slot. It showed Mieru with a calm look on her face. Gloria looked and it and then dropped the card. Gloria smirked as she walked away. "Good riddance."

 **Fusion Base**

Marinna was on her chair and watched with mixed emotions at Gloria's victory.

"Ma'am, we have a confirmed Lancer carding!" said a worker at the CCTV. There were signs of joy among the workers.

"Yes, very good." she said. "But Gloria disobeyed me!" she thought. "What about finding Yuri?" she asked.

"No one has found him." the worker replied. "The Obelisk Blue students are finding small groups of hiding duelists."

"Fine… I won't attack the Lancers until we find Yuri!" she said. "Tell Gloria to return."

"Yes ma'am." the worker replied.

"Sighting of Yuri and Serena!" said another.

"What?!" Marinna said as she stood up. Marinna looked at her screen and there was CCTV footage from their drone of Serena waving upwards while Yuri was knocked out on the floor. "Send a squad to their position!"

 **Five Minutes Later**

Yuri was in a bed, recovering after Serena had knocked him out. Marinna was looking at the group in their mini-medical room within the base.

"Serena… why did you punch him?!" she said. Marinna turned away and then gave a firm tap with her fist into Serena's head.

"OUCH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" she replied. She held her head and a small lump appeared.

"It's the way you and Yuri talk….. now why did you punch him?"

"I…. I…. um… I had a vision." Serena said.

"A vision?!" she replied. "Tell me about it later." Marinna left the room. Yuri slowly begun to wake up.

"Serena?" he said.

"Yuri!" Serena ran to his bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… apart from your punch!"

"Sorry about that.. I had a vision and you scared me."

"Vision… you don't mean?"

At the front of base, Marinna sat back down and hit a button on her chair.

"This is Commander Marinna, this is to all Field Commanders, Yuri and Serena have been found. Proceed to attack Kaiba Corp."

 **Kaiba Corp**

Reiji, Kisara, Kaiba, Yuzar and Ray remained in the room with Masumi still knocked out. Reiji had found out what caused her brainwashing and now had an idea how to wake her from her coma.

"Her mind control was caused by a Real Solid Vision Monster; her coma is just tiredness I think." Reiji replied. "We can get her moving via a little shock." Reiji placed some small shock pads onto Masumi's arms.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kisara asked.

"Well I need to start earning back trust… this has to." Reiji said. Reiji hit a small machine which charged up. The shock travelled through the wires and jolted Masumi, but to no avail.

"Damnit…" said Ray in disappointment. Just then, the group heard footsteps. Everyone who had them, activated their duel disks.

" _It's me."_ said a voice. It was Yuzu who came in with a gutted look on her face.

"Yuzu? What's wrong?" Yuzar asked. Gongenzaka followed into the room.

"I… um… I met Gongenzaka on the bottom floor; we came at the same time." Yuzu said.

"What about Mieru?" Reiji asked.

"She…. um….." Yuzu stuttered.

"She was turned into a card." Gongenzaka said with a weak voice. "Academia has her now."

The look on each of the group's faces were all different. Some were in pure shock like Ray who put her hands over her mouth while Kaiba had his mouth open in a regretful way.

"No…." said Kisara.

" _Wh… where am I?"_ The group all turned and saw that Masumi was opening her eyes.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom as ever and the new favourites and follows. RIP Mieru. And thanks to Guest for the review.

Royal2 – Because she was scared from the vision. And I will use your cards within the next three chapters. We will go back to Synchro for two or so chapters.

 **O.C Cards**

 **Gloria**

 **Amazoness Dagger/Equip Spell**

Equip to an Amazoness Monster only. Increase its ATK by 800 points. It's unaffected by your opponents card effects.

 **Mieru**

 **Prediction Princess Runemermaid ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Earth/Fairy/LVL 2/Pendulum – Scale: 1**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can add a Ritual Monster from your deck to your hand once per turn. When you Ritual Summon, draw one card._

Effect: Banish this Card from your graveyard to Special Summon a Ritual Monster from your graveyard.

 **Prediction Princess Palmcentaur ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 Earth/Fairy/LVL 6/Pendulum – Scale: 7**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can Pendulum Summon Monsters face down._

Effect: When Tribute Summoned, Special Summon one Flip Prediction Princess Monster from your deck to the field face down.

 **Prediction Power/Trap**

Banish a set Monster you control, target one Prediction Princess Monster you control, it can inflict piercing damage.


	77. Conflict

"Masumi?!" Yuzu said as she went over to her. Masumi had spoken a few words and seemed to be coming around.

"It worked…." Reiji said with a smile slightly rising on his face.

"Ugh…." Masumi groaned as she moved from laying down to now a sitting down position on the bed. She looked up at all the crowd looking at her with bemusement.

"Masumi… are you okay?" Yuzu asked.

"Yuzu Hiiragi?" Masumi said while holding her head. "Why are you here…. hang on…. where the hell am I?!"

"You… you don't remember?" Yuzu replied.

"Remember what?" Masumi looked at Reiji and panicked. "I GOT KIDNAPPED!"

"Whoa!" Yuzu said, trying to calm her.

"It was Mrs Akaba! She and I went to look for new Lancers and next thing I know…. I'm in some weird throne room?!"

"Masumi… it's a long story." Yuzu said. Masumi looked at Reiji still though.

"Why did Leo Corp kidnap me!" she demanded.

"It's fine Masu-"

"No Yuzu, I must take reasonability for this." Reiji interrupted.

"Reiji now isn't the time for you to tak…. hang on…. what did you say?!" Yuzu said in pure shock.

"Masumi, please follow me into the next room so I can explain." Reiji said calmly.

"No way! I won't trust you, or anyone else!" Masumi looked for the door and made her way to it. Yuzar noticed this and blocked the exit.

"We can't let you leave." Yuzar said.

"YUYA?! I'm a hostage! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Masumi charged towards Yuzar but not before Kaiba could grab her shoulder.

"Okay little girl, this is for your own good." Kisara handed over a needle and Masumi begun to shake in fear.

"GET OFF!" Kaiba put the needle into her neck and Masumi, slowly was knocked out.

"KAIBA!" Yuzar yelled. "We could've calmed her down but you go and drug her?!"

"We're in a warzone; I don't have time to watch her panic." Kaiba replied. "Send her back to your place and let's kick this scum out of my world."

"We can't just leave her?!" Kisara said.

"She ruined Kaiba Corp's image." Kaiba replied.

"She was being controlled!"

"Regardless, I can't stand to see her face."

"Hey!" Yuzu said. "She's a person who was brainwashed to do all that, none of that was her fault! I won't allow her to be forgotten!"

"Whatever, it seems I need to make my own plan." Kaiba walked out the room.

"Seto…" Kisara said as she followed him.

"Idiot!" Yuzu said in annoyance.

"I shall go and talk to him." Reiji said.

"Reiji!" Yuzu said. "Why give Masumi false hope? You would never take reasonability for anything!"

"I was wrong." Reiji said as he pushed up his glasses. "Your…. punch to the gut knocked me in more ways than one."

"You've been treating us pawns all the way from our first meeting! Don't blame me if I don't believe you!."

"Not at all. It's my job to change your mind. I will talk to Masumi alone. Gongenzaka, could you carry her into the other room." Gongenzaka looked at Yuzu and he as well shared her distrust.

"Masumi must stay here." he replied.

"Fine." Reiji replied. "I respect your wishes, I do wish to make things right." Reiji left the room.

"What on earth is happening with him?" Yuzu said. "First Masumi is back and…."

"Now Reiji is acting weird." Gongenzaka said. "I the man Gongenzaka shall find something to restrain Masumi for when she wakes."

"Yeah, we need for her to be calm when we describe everything to her."

 **Reiji, Kaiba and Kisara**

Kaiba was readying his deck to go on a one-man warpath. Kisara looked concerned at him but Kaiba didn't give her a single look or word. Reiji was in the corner.

"This is foolish." Reiji said.

"You can talk." Kaiba replied. "You treated your own team like dirt."

"And I saw sense. Surely you can see that you need us. You told me about leading."

"Yes I did, with a good team. All those who work for me met my highest standards. Your "team" is a disgrace."

"It might be not be smooth but I can see that they care for each other. If we now include Yuzar and Ray, this team is better in all regards."

"You lost one of your own team! How is that better?!"

"SETO! I WON'T STAND FOR THAT!" Kisara yelled.

"Really Kisara? I've said worse! Plus its true." he said as he placed a deck into his duel disk. "He did just lose a team member; I can't have them putting you at risk!"

"If it wasn't for them, we would've had no idea about Academia!" she replied.

"Fat lot of good that did! Domino is now covered in carded people! We can do this by ourselves!" Seto said. "Let's go Kisara!"

"Go where?!"

"I'm going to get you to safety and then I'll beat them all myself!" Kaiba replied.

"That won't work." Reiji added. "You can't take them on all at once!"

"You see Seto! You need to stay here and work with others to protect the world!" Kisara pleaded.

"Not with weaklings." Seto said. "Now come on! I will get you to a safe spot."

"I'm safe here!" Kisara said. "I… I want to stay here." Kaiba looked angered.

"Kisara… you're willing to trust your life with these losers?!"

"I DO TRUST THEM!" she shouted back. "You're not thinking clearly! This has always been your problem, ever since we first met at school all those years ago!"

"Fine but I can't work with weaklings. I shall clear this City of these Fusion scum and make it safe for Mokuba when he returns." Kaiba replied.

"Mokuba…?! Is he ok?" Kisara added.

"That's none of your business now." Kaiba said as he walked out the door, much to Kisara's disappointment.

 **Yuzu**

In the other room, Masumi had reawakened with Yuzu and Gongenzaka in the room. Ray and Yuzar had departed to a third room to allow Masumi to speak to people who she knew. Masumi was tensed up while she was strapped down to the bed.

"Masumi please, we're not here to hurt you." Yuzu begged.

"I trusted Himika Akaba and I went somewhere… now you're all in on it!" she replied.

"This is no use." Gongenzaka said. "She has no memory of her time fighting for Academia."

"Academia?" Masumi replied. "Fighting _for_ Academia?! I'm a Lancer who was due to fight against them! Well, before I got kidnapped by you lot and had my memory wiped!"

"It's… not that simple Masumi." Yuzu said with sadness. Masumi could hear the pure tone Yuzu was speaking with, she knew she wasn't lying.

"What… what do you mean?" Masumi replied. Yuzu looked at her duel disk on her wrist and begun to click a few buttons.

"If Reiji has done anything right, it's that he thought ahead." Yuzu had a video ready to play of Academia's invasion. She knew the minute she showed it to Masumi, things would turn to hell. She was wondering if it was the right decision to show her.

"Yuzu, you need to show her." Gongenzaka encouraged.

"Show me what?!" Masumi said.

"This." Yuzu held up the footage to Masumi.

 **Kaiba**

Kaiba was on the bottom floor of Kaiba Cor. He had a feeling that Academia would soon approach.

"Don't worry Mokuba, I'll clear this place of these Fusion weeds before you come back." he said to himself.

" _Mr Kaiba please wait."_ Reiji walked down the stairs to the first floor.

"What now?"

"You and I are both very similar. We both run companies and we both have seen each other's flaws in each other." Reiji said.

"Flaws? Bit rich coming from you."

"It's not a bad flaw but one thing I have noticed. You treat the ones you loved with distance."

"Distance? Who are you to tell me that?!"

"I've seen the way you treat Kisara. All she wants is for you to give her a bit of care, not the cold shoulder."

"I do give her care! She's always by my side!"

"That's not what I saw Mr Kaiba. She was in tears once you left. I lost all my loved ones to this Academia. My mother and father were both in on it from the start, I have no one else. I don't want you to lose those who you hold dear as well." Reiji walked off as Kaiba paused in thought.

"Wait…" Kaiba said reluctantly. Reiji stopped.

"Yes Mr Kaiba?"

"Me and my brother Mokuba were able to free ourselves from our vile adoptive father when I bought Kaiba Corp, but that wasn't the end of our hell. We were both still very young and still going to school. Owning a company and still going to school was tough on both of us, but one shining light got us through."

"Kisara?" Reiji replied.

"Yes. While I was an orphan, Duel Monsters gave me hope. Our original parents died in a house fire and that left me and Mokuba stuck in an orphanage. The only thing which we had left from our old lives where the clothes on our back and two cards. Two Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

"I thought you had three?"

"There are only three. They are the rarest cards, and I was lucky that I owned them. My parents gave them to me as a Christmas gift, I couldn't have been happier. Those two cards and the game of Duel Monsters inspired me to make the holographic system which led to me buying out my adoptive father and owning Kaiba Corp. However…"

"You wanted the gain the third one."

"Ha, you are smart." Kaiba said. "After everything that had gone on, I had forgotten what made me happy. I thought buying the third card would make me happier so I set out to buy it. The search led me to my own school, to someone in my own class. Kisara."

"Seems like destiny."

"You should know by now that I don't believe in that stuff…. well, I should maybe rethink that now I know we live in a separate dimension… anyway, I had never paid any attention to her. When I went up to offer her the money, she said something to me before I could even get my wallet out. She spoke in the most caring way to me. She asked me how I was. No one except Mokuba had asked something like that to me since our parents died."

"And you bought the card?"

"No… in fact I had forgotten about it. Kisara was kind, smart, and beautiful. She and I got along instantly. Next thing I know is that me, Kisara and Mokuba are together…. I loved her. When we came to speak about the Blue-Eyes cards, we burst out laughing. After we both graduated, I asked her to become my personal assistant and girlfriend. She accepted with delight and gave me her Blue-Eyes as a way to mark our relationship. Since then, I guess I've spent more time on Kaiba Corp then I have on the two most important people in my life."

" _I forgive you Seto."_ Kisara appeared from the stairs and ran down to hug him. The two embraced.

"I'm sorry for not treating you right. That'll change once we rid this world of the Fusion scum." Kaiba said. "I also must say that to Mokuba as well."

"Now will you work with the Lancers?" Kisara asked. Kaiba and Reiji looked at each other.

"I guess we both have let our egos run a bit wide." Kaiba said as he extended his hand to Reiji.

"And some of us got punched in the stomach…." Reiji took Kaiba's hand and shook it firmly. The two were now on the same page. Kisara smiled.

 **Yuzu, Masumi, Gongenzaka**

"All of that happened…." Masumi said in shock. "While I was in a coma." Masumi had been unstrapped as she was more calm.

"Yes and no." Yuzu said.

"What… do you mean?" Masumi replied.

"You were brainwashed by Academia, I'm sorry Masumi there is no easy way to put it." Yuzu bluntly said.

"Brainwashed?! You talk nonsense! I would remember otherwise!"

"I'll show you." Yuzu took her duel disk back from Masumi and she hit another few buttons. "Our duel disks record all our duels…" Yuzu showed it to Masumi and there on the screen was Masumi's duel with Yuzu.

"No… it can't be real…." Masumi said. "I went into the Xyz Dimension… did I…. did I turn people into cards?"

"Um…" Yuzu stuttered.

"We're not sure about what you did in Xyz." Gongenzaka added. "But we know that you carded Yaiba Todo back in Standard. And you gave Kaiba duel disks which led to the cardings here in Ritual"

"I carded Yaiba…. That was…. me? And… I was behind this world's carding?"

"Well it was you Masumi that did it, but you weren't in control." Yuzu replied. "Please don't feel guilty." Masumi had a tear roll down her check with a clenched fist.

"Academia… will pay for this!" she said. "I will take them down!" Everyone including Yuzar and Ray returned to the room.

"Then you're in the right place." Reiji said. "We could do with a Lancer like you."

"I shall get them all!" Masumi replied. "We shall save them all!"

"Good." Yuzu said. "We will get them all back."

"How do we turn the people back into people rather than cards?" Yuzar asked.

"That I don't know…" Reiji said. "It's not something I could work out."

"Well I shall take a look." Kaiba replied.

"You can but I doubt there's much more you can do. My best people looked at it."

"Very well, I trust you." Kaiba replied. Yuzu and Gongenzaka looked surprised.

"Yuzu." Reiji said. "And Gongenzaka, I must say I'm sorry for mistreating you both."

"Sorry?" Yuzu said. She and Gongenzaka looked at each other.

"We shall see if you stick to your word." Gongenzaka said. Yuzu agreed.

"Very well." Reiji replied. "Now, what shall we do next? Yuzu is the leader."

"We should get revenge." Yuzu said. "They will pay for turning Mieru into a card. Where is this girl who turned her into a card."

"Yuzu, you can't think about getting revenge?!" Ray said.

"Why not? They carded a friend! Now where is she Gongenzaka?!" Kisara looked at Seto.

"Seto… say something…" she said to him softly.

"Well I agree with her." said Kaiba as he punched his fists together. "We should attack now!"

"Kaiba!" Yuzar shouted. Yuzu looked at the room.

"Damnit…." she said. "I know we can't just attack…. but they just took Mieru out with no regrets…."

"And we will get her back." Reiji said. "I promise." Yuzu looked at Reiji.

"Reiji… whether or not you're capable of changing is yet to be seen but… you at least led us. You should be the leader again. I'm not cut out for it."

"Actually admitting you have faults, shows true leadership." Reiji replied as he pushed up his glasses. "We might not all agree on everything but we are on the same page right now. That's all that matters. The fight begins now."

"Well… looks like you and I are a team after all Kaiba…. eh?" Yuzar said smugly to Kaiba.

"Don't push it. I don't hate you… but you're still an annoying pest." Kaiba replied firmly.

"Kaiba! At least try and say something nice to him." Kisara pleaded.

"Ugh…." Kaiba looked at Yuzar, who was enjoying his rival looking uncomfortable. "I do respect how far you've come. Maybe…. we could duel after this mess is over."

"FINALLY!" Yuzar said. "I will beat you and-" Ray wacked her hand down onto Yuzar's head.

"Remember…. he said watch it." Ray said with an embarrassed but good nature sigh.

"Okay." Reiji said. "What about your brother, Mokuba?"

"He's coming back from Egypt; I didn't wish to contact him in case Academia learned of him." Kaiba replied.

"In case they were listening, good move." Reiji said. "I can try and get a secure phone line to him."

"I hope so." Kaiba said. "I can't lose him either."

"Now what?" Yuzu said.

"We need to get all the people out of Ritual and into Standard. Back in our dimension we have a dome which I built. It's a safe place." Reiji said.

"We can't just abandon our home?!" Kaiba replied.

"We won't. But at least this way people will be save. Not many can duel here anyway; we need to get them out."

"I have a few duel disks left over… if we find where the people are hiding we can get help." Kaiba said.

"That'll work." Yuzar said.

"But where would they be hiding?" Ray added.

"Me and Seto will begin to build the teleport to evacuate Ritual. I need you to go out and find the non carded duelists." Reiji said.

"Sounds like a plan." Yuzu said. Masumi looked at her wrist.

"But I don't have a duel disk… or my deck." she said.

"No worries." Reiji said. "Kaiba can give you a Ritual duel disk, and I have your deck." Reiji gave her deck back.

"Thanks… but why do you have it?" Masumi replied.

"I was able to work out a way to cure the brainwashing." Reiji said. "It's made of Real Solid Vision; all we need to do is send a minor shock to the user to delete it. Now, you must go before Academia arrive!" Reiji said.

"Who'll protect Kaiba Corp though?" Yuzar said.

"Who else?" Kaiba and Reiji said at once.

 **Fusion Base**

Marinna and Gloria were in an office. Marinna looked furious at her Field Commander.

"HOW COULD YOU GO AGAINST ME?!" Marinna yelled.

"The Lancer was right near me!" Gloria hit back. "I turned her into a card anyway!"

"That's not the point! You know I care about my squad! You could've been hurt! You should've let me send the right Field Commander to battle her!"

"You sent Ando and he lost! I beat her, that's all that matters!" Gloria replied.

"You know going against Academia is not allowed!" Marinna said.

"I'm not going against it! Your orders were idiotic! The Professor would've agreed with my actions!"

"It matters not! I'm in charge here and I will not let my squad fall! Ando lost yes but that was a one off! We could've taken your hostage and learned about the Ritual Lancers or use her as a hostage to lure the lancers. You blew it Gloria! "

"Well now what?!" Gloria hit back.

"Well I need to report this instantly…. to the… Professor." Marinna stuttered.

"Fine." Gloria replied. "I stand by my decision!"

"No. I can't." Marinna said.

"What? But you'll get into trouble as well?!"

"If I send you back you could be brainwashed, carded, or punished in the coliseum… I don't want any of that to happen to you Gloria… why do you have to make things so hard for me?!"

"You'll be going against your direct orders! I demand you punish me!" Gloria yelled.

"He won't ever have to know Gloria!" said Marinna. "We can cover it up! Can't you see that I care for you? For everyone? The Professor saved our world yes, but he can't be right all the time."

"Marinna…. if anyone heard you say that…."

"It's fine, there's no CCTV in here. Look Gloria, we can let this slide and nothing else needs to be said. Please just follow my command next time. We need to work as a team." Gloria looked annoyed but then confused.

"I…. fine." Gloria said as she walked out of the office. Marinna slammed her fists down in annoyance.

"DAMNIT!" she yelled.

Outside in the hallway, Serena and Yuri were hiding in another room. They had heard everything.

 **Academia – Teleportation Room**

Himika stood with delight in front of a blank-faced Reira. All of her work training the young Fusion orphan had worked. There were men working at computers ready to open the dimension crossing. Reira was holding a bear.

"Now then child, what is your mission? Himika asked.

"To fetch Reiji Akaba to Academia." Reira replied with a monotone voice.

"You are to report to Commander Marinna. From there she will tell you his position. You know how we work here at Academia."

"Yes. Failure will result in me being turned into a card."

"Good girl. Now do your mother and father proud." she said with a smirk. Reira turned around. "Wait, give me that bear."

"My… my bear…." Reira stuttered.

"Don't defile me!" Himika said. "NOW!" Reira looked frightened as she handed it over. "How dare you disobey me!"

"I'm… I'm sorry!"

"Just bring Reiji home. Open the gate!" Himika ordered. The workers typed away and a blue portal opened. Reira looked back and Himika looked at her with a stern face. Reira was scared once more and quickly entered the portal.

"Reira has teleported Mrs Akaba." said one worker.

"Good." Himika took the bear over to a trash can. She opened it and flung it in before walking out.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom as ever.

Samueljoo- No Masumi is freed from the parasite now.


	78. Mercy

**Mercy OC cards and character made by Royal 2.**

"Come on Yuzu!" Kisara yelled.

Yuzu and Kisara were on top of Kaiba Corp and Kisara had already made it to the roof while Yuzu lagged behind.

"What are we doing?" Yuzu said as she reached the roof as well.

"We need to bring Kaiba's brother here directly; we can pick him up at the airport." Kisara said. "We can't contact the plane he's on in case Academia is listening."

"Yeah it makes sense but… how are we going to get there? And why are we on the roof?!" Yuzu replied.

"Because of this." Kisara took a remote from her business attire jacket and the centre of the rooftop begun to slide away, much to the shock of Yuzu.

A jet which was shaped like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerged on a platform with "KC" engraved on the side.

"What on earth is that?!" Yuzu yelled in shock. "He has a jet shaped like a dragon?"

"Yeah…. it was his idea." Kisara replied. "Get in; I'll fly us to the airport."

 **Kaiba Reiji**

Kaiba and Reiji had begun construction on a ring structure, to hold the teleporting gateway open.

"So we'll get all the surviving people here and send them to your world?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes." Reiji replied. "By using this structure, we can send everyone through."

"And what then?"

"It'll be safe for you there." Reiji said.

"No way! I'll come along!"

"Mr Kaiba…. you're a genius like I, I will need you to look at solving the carded people."

"But you said there was nothing else you could do?" Kaiba replied.

"Here yes." Reiji said. "No offense but my equipment is vastly superior then to ones at Kaiba Corp, plus you might find a way in which I couldn't."

"Wow I'm surprised. You managed to insult and compliment me in the same sentence." Kaiba replied. As the two were about to get back to work, an explosion rocked Kaiba Corp.

"What was that?!" Reiji yelled.

"That must be that Academia attacking!" Kaiba said.

"And all your staff was attending the duel disk opening… we're on our own." Reiji replied.

 **Gongenzaka, Yuzar, Ray, Masumi**

Masumi walked around, lagging behind the three others who were searching all the same places that Academia had been doing. There was no sign of Academia anywhere. Masumi's eyes looked at all the carded people.

"I caused all of this…" Masumi said.

"You can't think about that now." Gongenzaka replied. "That wasn't you."

"I still was…." she replied.

"It's not your fault regardless. Just use that rage against Academia."

"Yeah… I'll try…" Masumi still feeling gutted by her actions. Up ahead Ray and Yuzar continued to look.

"Must be weird to see faces similar to those from her world." Ray said.

"Yeah but we're clearly the better looking." Yuzar bragged.

"Ugh… you never change." Ray joked. "But where could they be?"

"Well if Academia are using drones… they must be underground somewhere since they've not been found.." Yuzar explained.

"Underground..." Ray said in thought. The two looked at each other.

"The old Death-T!" they said at the same time. Just then the pair heard a loud explosion coming from a far. "WHAT'S THAT?!" the group all yelled. They looked ahead and saw a giant robot attacking Kaiba Corp.

Fusion Base

Yuri and Serena remained in the other room with it locked. They had just overheard Marinna plan to cover up Gloria's disobedience. Disobedience in Academia was the one thing not tolerated in any form at Academia.

"Gloria disobeyed Marinna's orders?! But why?!" Serena questioned.

"How would I know?" Yuri replied. "Regardless Marinna is willing to disobey the laws as well."

"Yes and it seems only we know…." Serena added.

"Well it's obvious, we need to report both." Yuri said.

"We can't do that…. can we?" "Of course we have to!" Yuri snapped back."We can't turn our backs on Academia! Nor the Professor!"

"But Marinna's our childhood friend?!"

"And Leo took us in and provided us with everything and more! His word is-"

"Law… I know." Serena interrupted. "But Marinna was our friend long before back in the orphanage. And you went against him to enter that vision… when are we going to talk about that?!"

"It matters not! Or do I need to report you as well?!"

"NO!" Serena yelled. "I can have mixed feelings can't I?!"

"Feelings? I didn't know you had such a thing….!" Yuri teased.

"Not the time to make jokes you purple idiot!" As Serena shouted, Marinna entered the room, much to the shock of the two Fusion counterparts.

"Yuri… Serena? Why are you here?" Marinna asked.

"We were waiting to ask you something but we saw you were busy with Gloria." Yuri calmly replied.

"Right… did you hear anything?"

"No… nothing." Serena said. "Only Yuri's bad jokes…."

"Okay well what is it?" Marinna said.

"We just wanted to say that Yuri and I are ready to go and hunt people down." Serena said.

"Good." Marinna said as she left the two. Yuri and Serena looked on.

 **Synchro Dimension - Rooftop**

Ruka and Tsukikage were on top of a rooftop in the Commons as they looked over the area.

"I let my teammates down…." Tsukikage said.

"No you didn't." Ruka replied as she tried to comfort him. "Arcadia jumped us; there was nothing we could do."

"But how… how could they get ahead of me?!"

"I guess…. the rumors about Arcadia are true."

"Rumors?" Tsukikage replied.

"Yeah, a mind reader. There's no other way they could've known and got ahead of Security." Ruka replied.

"Mind reading?! That's impossible?!" the ninja replied with surprise.

"We're in another dimension with Monsters that have souls… mind reading isn't that impossible once you think about that." Ruka replied.

"True…" Tsukikage said. "But Security also caught Rin and Dennis… my team is split."

"Security and Arcadia clearly both want these people… you still have an ally at that orphanage?" Ruka replied.

"Yes, Shingo Sawatari, though I'm not sure what help he can offer."

"Ok well we need to head there and explain the situation. I might have a way to help."

 **Orphanage**

"Rin got taken?!" Martha yelled with fright. "And Yugo by Arcadia?!"

"I…. I am very sorry for that." Tsukikage replied. Martha was in tears.

"So everyone except me got taken… no surprise. Had I been there then I-" Shingo stopped as he spoke, he saw Tsukikage give him a sharp eye. "I mean, of course I will help bring them back!"

"Martha." Ruka said. "We shall save both and the others."

"I know…. but everyone is in two separate places and no one around Commons will be willing to risk their safety for strangers." Martha said.

"Well as I'm sure you heard about me, I do my best to save people in both Tops and Commons. I will save them as well."

"Of course I've heard about you. It's rare to find another good-hearted soul down here." Martha replied as the tears had dried up.

"But still, how can we get them out?" Shingo asked.

"I know a former member of Arcadia. We can use her to get the people back." Ruka explained.

"Former?" Shingo said. "What good is that?!"

"Well that's the thing; she wishes to leave Arcadia but hasn't had the right moment to do so. We can use this." Ruka said. "She's a good person, and she owns me a favor anyway. She'll escape herself with everyone else. We should target Arcadia first then aim to break Rin and Dennis out of jail."

 **Tops – Arcadia**

A purple haired girl with her hair tied back walked along the Arcadia floor. She wore a black coat with heart symbols across it with black-netted stockings and black boots.

As she walked back to her room, many students walked by past her. All looking happy and content while the girl had a serious look on her face. She turned to walk down a corridor but before her was a sight she didn't expect to see, it was Aki.

"Ah…. Aki…. hi." stuttered the girl.

"Mercy Castwell…. isn't it?" Aki replied with a firm voice.

"Yeah… that's me."

"You were late for your target training, again. How can you expect to bring justice for us Physics when you can't even focus your Monsters attacks directly." Aki replied.

"I'll try harder next time!"

"I hope you do." Aki replied. "Divine built this place up for people like us before he passed. Anything less than full commitment is an insult to his sister and himself." Aki walked off.

Mercy entered into her room which like the rest of Arcadia, was filled with royal red walls and posh furniture. She fell flat onto her bed.

"Screw this place." she thought. "I know Arcadia wishes to give Physic Duelists a home rather than be discriminated against in City, but I don't wish to attack innocent people!"

Mercy then got up and went to look out her window.

"I would've never joined this place four years ago had I known what Arcadia truly was… I would much rather be homeless on the Tops again." As Mercy continued to think, a golden telephone rang which was on a table beside her bed. She went to it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"It's me." said Ruka on the line.

"Ru… Ruka?! It's been ages!" Mercy said in surprise.

"Yes, I need you to meet me in the Tops." Ruka explained.

"But you know Arcadia only lets us leave at certain times, all while under supervision as well."

"You leave later today yeah?"

"Yeah we do." Mercy replied.

"Good, just act normally and I will find you." Ruka said. "Also don't worry about this line being comprised, it's a secure line." Ruka then hung up leaving Mercy wondering what was happening.

 **Arcadia**

Mercy was walking alongside some other kids with several robed men around the area, watching their movements.

Tops people walked past the Arcadia group all with a disgusted look on their face. Every so often the group would face abuse.

"FREAKS!"

"LOSERS!"

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

Arcadia were shopping and trying to spot out any potential recruits. Despite Security's hatred of Arcadia, they were unable to do anything as the Council and some of the wealthiest Tops who funded Security like Arcadia as they approved of Aki stopping Commons from rising up to Tops via the Friendship Cup.

"Where are you Ruka?" Mercy thought as she looked around.

"Mercy." a robed figure said. "Keep walking forward." he ordered.

"This is not freedom!" Mercy shouted in her mind as she kept walking.

" _Cloudian Smoke Ball, lend me your power!"_ Ruka's voice from afar said. Everyone including the public looked around and they saw many yellow balls being shot down from a small yellow Fairy Monster in the sky.

"What is this?!" said a guard as the yellow balls made several thick smokescreens appear, no one could see anything. Mercy looked around in confusion and then an arm appeared around a corner which led into an alleyway. It grabbed Mercy and took her by freight.

Mercy looked around and saw Ruka in her cloak. Ruka put the cloak down.

"Ruka!" Mercy said. "Using your powers again?"

"Yeah, things have changed in the last six weeks since we last met." Ruka said. "The smoke won't last long so I'll get to the point. I need a favour."

"Sure yeah… what is it?"

"I need you to finally leave Arcadia." Ruka explained. "I know you've been staying inside to gain evidence to bring Arcadia down but an emergency has happened."

"Ruka… ever since we met you've been my only friend." Mercy said. "Sending me letters and everything else, of course I will!"

"Thank you, you're most welcome in my safe zone once you leave." Ruka replied.  
"What's the emergency?"

"It's a very long story but Arcadia has some prisoners."

"Prisoners? Yeah I heard some guards talk about that." Mercy said while thinking back. "Not your normal prisoners like trespassers?"

"No, some of my friends who have gifts like I do." Ruka replied. "I know you won't be able to break them out by yourself but I need you to go down to the prison level and place these on the walls." Ruka showed Mercy small cameras which were hardly noticeable in Ruka's hand.

"You want eyes and ears on the place." Mercy said.

"Yeah, this will allow me to work out a better way inside." Ruka explained. "I think Arcadia have mind readers inside."

"Mind readers?! That's just a myth, isn't it?!"

"Well it appears so as these guys were kidnapped right before my eyes… I think they read the minds of Security." Ruka said.

"But… they'll know about me?!"

"I don't think it works on Physic Duelists, or else they would've found out about your issues with Arcadia by now. Place the cameras on the walls and then I will send a Monster to get you out." Ruka replied.

"I won't let you down!" Mercy said as she ran back into the now clearing smoke. Ruka disappeared as Mercy went back along her fellow Arcadia members as nothing had happened.

 **Arcadia**

Mercy with her green duel disk walked down a corridor, she was making sure no guards were following her.

Mercy made her way to the floor where she thought the others were being held. There were empty rooms but were always guarded, she assumed these were the rooms. There were two guards guarding the corridor and Mercy needed a plan.

"Ruka will know when I activate the cameras and there's a door at the end of the corridor where she'll send her Monster to help me… I just need to remove these two guards…" she thought. "Okay, here I go." she thought as she placed a Monster on her duel disk and walked out. "Hey, guards!"

"Mercy?!" said one guard. "You're not allowed here!"

"I am now! Go Skeleton Knight Foot Soldier. A boned Monster appeared holding a sword, before the guards could react, the Monster slammed into both, knocking them out. It faded away.

"Now!" Mercy yelled as she ran through the corridor. She didn't have time to look in the rooms but something felt like she was right. She quickly placed the cameras on the walls before seeing the exit door, she ran towards it. However before she could exit, a barrier formed before. "What?!"

"You can't escape Mercy!" said a guard as she got up. He held up his duel disk.

"I'll bring down this place once I get out!" As she held up her duel disk.

 **Turn 1**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Guard LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll start by summoning Skeleton Knight Foot Soldier!"

 **Skeleton Knight Foot Soldier ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 1 Zombie/Dark**

"With this card I can send a Skeleton Knight Monster to my graveyard from my deck except Foot Solider. I send Skeleton Knight Pike-Men to the graveyard and via Foot Soldier, I can draw a card! And now I use a Field Spell! Skeleton Knight Grave!"

"A Field?" said the guard as the field changed to a darkened area with tombstones around.

"Skeleton Knight's gain 300 attack and defence!"

 **Foot Solider ATK: 300 DEF: 300**

"You cannot target them with effects nor can they be banished! I set two cards and end there!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Guard LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" the guard yelled. "No-one tries to leave Arcadia! I summon Telekinetic Shocker!" A red suited male appeared with a space helmet on.

 **Telekinetic Shocker ATK: 1700 DEF: 700 Earth/Physic/LVL 4**

"I use the Spell Emergency Teleport to summon a level three or lower Physic from my deck or hand! Appear Krebons from my deck!" A jester in purple clothes was summoned.

 **Krebons ATK: 1200 DEF: 400 Dark/Physic/LVL 2/Tuner**

"Standard move for an Arcadia user." Mercy said.

"We should've known you didn't care about our cause since you failed to give up that damn deck! Attack Telekinetic Shocker!" Shocker created lighting in its hands and shot it towards the Skeleton Knight. It was destroyed.

 **Mercy LP: 4000 - 2600**

"My Field Spell now activates! It gains a Skull Counter each time a Skeleton Knight leaves the field!"

 **Skull Counter: 1**

"And now I use the effect of Skeleton Knight Pike-Men in my grave! When another Skeleton Knight is destroyed, Pike Man can appear!"

 **Skeleton Knight Pike-Men ATK: 1300 DEF: 500 Dark/Zombie/LVL 2**

"And when summoned via this method, Pike-Men doubles its attack!"

 **Pike-Men ATK: 2600**

"No matter! Attack Krebon!" The jester went in for an attack. "I play the Quick-Play Spell Physic Slash! I can attack directly with a Physic Monster!" said the guard.

"Then I counter with my Trap! Skull Knight Sacrifice! I destroy a Skeleton Knight on my field and along with one of yours!" Pike-Men and Krebons all disappeared.

 **Skull Counter: 2**

"You're annoying. I set a card and end there!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Mercy LP: 2600 Hand: 2**

 **Guard LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Then it's my draw!" Mercy yelled. "I summon Skelton knight horse-men!"

 **Skelton Knight Horse-Men ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 Dark/Zombie/Tuner/LVL 2**

"When summoned he can bring back a Skeleton Knight from my grave! Return Foot Soldier!"

 **Skeleton Knight Foot Soldier ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 1 Dark/Zombie**

"I Synchro Summon! I tune my Skeleton Knights!" Each of the Monsters arose into the Synchro Summon sequence.

 **2+2+1=5**

"Appear level five, Skeleton Knight Wizard!"

 **Skelton Knight Wizard ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Zombie/Synchro/LVL 5**

 **Skull Counter: 5**

"I equip it with the Equip Spell Skeleton Knight Sword! Raising its attack to 2600!"

 **Skeleton Wizard ATK: 2600**

"Now Telekinetic Shocker is done!" Wizard gained a boned sword and went to attack the Physic Monster. Wizard wiped it out.

 **Guard LP: 4000 – 3100**

 **Skull Counter: 6**

"Now when my turn ends, Knight Sword destroys the equipped Monster!" Wizard disappeared. "Now I when Wizard is destroyed, I draw cards equal to the amount of Skull Counters on my Field!"

"Six cards?!" said the guard.

"Yes!" Mercy drew six. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Mercy LP: 2600 Hand: 6**

 **Guard LP: 3100 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" the guard yelled. "I play Physic Tuning! I can Synchro Summon a Physic Monster via Monsters in my graveyard or hand! I banish my two Physics' in my graveyard!"

"Graveyard Synchro?!"

 **4+2=6**

"Appear Physic Nightmare!" A purple dragon with green hair emerged.

 **Physic Nightmare ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Wind/Physic/Synchro/LVL 6**

"His effect allows me to pick a random card in your hand, and if I guess it right, Nightmare gains 1000 attack until the end of your next turn!"

"Get on with it then!" Mercy replied.

"I pick the left hand card, and I call a Spell!"

"Damnit! You called right!" Mercy held out a Spell.

 **Physic Nightmare ATK: 3400**

"Are you a mind-reader?!"

"You have a lot to learn about your powers Mercy!" the guard replied. "Attack Nightmare, end this!"

"I play my Trap! Skeleton Soldiers! This summon five Skeleton Tokens in defence!"

 **Skeleton Soldiers ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Warrior/Token**

Nightmare wiped out one Token and he was forced to end his turn.

 **Skeleton Counter: 6**

"Now during the end phase this card was activated, my Skeletons are destroyed!" Each Token disappeared.

 **Skeleton Counter: 10**

"Not bad… but you have no chance regardless!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Mercy LP: 2600 Hand: 6**

 **Guard LP: 3100 Hand: 2**

"Let's see, I draw!" Mercy yelled. "If this card has ten or more Skeleton Counters, I can Special Summon Skeleton Knight King from my deck, hand or graveyard! I have to send every card on my Field to the grave and I also gain 1000 lifepoints for each card sent! Since there's only one being sent as a cost, I gain 1000!"

 **Mercy LP: 2600 - 3600**

"That was your goal?!"

"Yes now appeal Skeleton Knight King!" A surge of thunder shot down and a huge skeleton with a crown emerged.

 **Skeleton Knight King ATK:? DEF: 0 Dark/Zombie/LVL 12**

"He gains 1000 attack for each Skeleton Knight in my grave!

 **Skeleton Knight King ATK: 5000**

"Still not enough!"

"With this it is, I play the Spell Skeleton Decay! If I control a Skeleton Knight, your Monster loses attack equal to one Skeleton Monster I control!"

 **Nightmare ATK: 0**

"NO!"

"Yes! END THIS!" King slammed a fist into Nightmare and sent it and the guard flying. The hit was so powerful, the guard went flying through a wall, Mercy was caught by shock.

 **Guard LP: 3100 – 0 Mercy Wins**

"Did… did I do that?!" Mercy thought. "No time to think now, Ruka's waiting!" Mercy left via the door and ran off.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Royal2 for the Mercy OC and her cards. Thanks to Rom for the name and design.

Jalen johnson- A type of Friendship Cup will happen.

Guest – Thank you.

 **Royal2 OC Cards**

 **Skeleton Knight foot soldier: Level 1 zombie effect dark attack 0 defense 0**

When this card is normal summoned you can send another Skeleton knight monster that is not Skeleton knight foot soldier to the graveyard and you can draw one card.

 **Skeleton Knight pike-men level 2 zombie effect dark attack 1300 defense 500**

When this card battles an opponent's monster you can mile the top card of your deck and send to the graveyard and send your opponent's monster to the graveyard before damage step (this effect doesn't target.) When a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the graveyard you can special summon this card and if this card is summoned by this effect you can have this card's attack points doubled.

 **Skeleton Knight sword-men level 4 zombie effect dark 1800 attack points 1200 defense**

Once per turn you can have this card attacks points half and attack your opponent directly and then you can choose to change this card to defense potion. The change of attack points lasts ln till the end of your opponent's turn. When a monster is on your side of the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the graveyard you can special summon this card and if this card is summoned by this effect this card gains 1000 more attack points.

 **Skeleton Knight King level 12 zombie effect dark ? attack points 0 defense points**

This card cannot be normal summoned/set and can only be special summoned by the effect of Skeleton knight grave. This card summoning can't be negated, and this card can't be destroyed or be targeted by card effect. This card gains 1000 attack points for every Skeleton knight monster in the graveyard. Once per turn you can send one Skeleton knight monster from deck to grave.  
Spell cards: 10 (If you can to add any spell card you want go ahead)

 **Skeleton Knight Grave/ Field Spell**

All Skeleton knights' monsters on the field gain 300 attack and defence points, Skeleton knight's monsters can't be targeted by your opponent's card effects and they can't be banished. Every time a Skeleton knight monster is destroyed (by any means) put a Skull counter on this card and when there are 10 or more skull counters on this card you can send this card and every card on your side of the field to the graveyard and then you can special summon out Skeleton knight king from hand, deck or graveyard and for every card sent to the graveyard by this effect you gain 1000 life points. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you remove a skull counter from this card and negate that card effect.

 **Skeleton Knight Sword/Equip Spell**  
The equip monster gains 600 more attack points but at the end of the turn destroy that equipped monster.

 **Skull Knight Sacrifice/Trap**

You can destroy one Skeleton knight monster on your side of the field and destroy one monster of your opponents. You can remove this card form the graveyard and destroy one Skeleton knight monster on your side of the field


	79. Steadfast Knights VS Paladín of Academia

**O.C Cards/Marinna/Title by Romadrox8975.**

* * *

Kaiba Corp tower shook as a giant robot Monster slammed its fist into the second floor. Kaiba and Reiji held on to some desks nearby.

"What on earth?!" Kaiba yelled.

"It's Academia!" Reiji declared. "They must be thinking we're up to something!"

"Can't you create one of those dome things?!"

"I would need longer than five seconds to do it!" Reiji replied.

 **Base of Tower**

The Academia Field Commanders stood as their Monster towered above them. They all smirked. Gloria was with them but not impressed after her talk with Marinna.

"This will ruin whatever they're doing in there!" a female said.

"But remember, we need them to be sealed in cards, not crushed to death." Gloria said. "And Reiji Akaba is to be dueled by the secret weapon coming in from Academia."

"Doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun though!" a male added. "Go Ancient Gear Golem! SMASH AND CRASH!" They all watched as the Monster pounded once again into the tower.

 **Academia Base**

Marinna had her arms behind her back as the teleported activated, she was awaiting a package.

A blue circle formed and the small girl in a hoodie appeared. Reira had entered looking as nervous as ever. Marinna looked underwhelmed despite knowing who was coming.

"So you're Reira then?" Marinna asked bluntly. Reira didn't reply. Marinna then knew her opening tone wasn't friendly.

She bent down to Reira's height. Reira looked more unnerved as this taller person came down to her level. Marinna placed her hands on Reira's shoulders, she tried to turn away but Marinna grabbed them before she could.

"It's okay." Marinna said. "My name is Marinna; you're going to be okay here. I hear you come from the same orphanage I did."

"Yes…." Reira replied in an almost silent shy-tone.

"Mrs Akaba says you're a great duelist." Marinna asked. As soon as the mention of Himika Akaba came up, Reira's eyes widened with fear and panic. Reira begun to breathe in and out quickly, Reira was having a panic attack. Marinna let go and wondered what she could do.

"Hey… it's okay." Marinna said. "We won't hurt you." Reira looked at Marinna and slowly begun to calm down with Marinna looking relived.

"Hm, this could be tough." Marinna thought. "What on earth triggered that panic attack? Was it me mentioning Himika Akaba?" As Marinna ended her thought, Yuri and Serena passed by in the corridor. Marinna turned around. "Hey, Serena, Yuri!" The two counterparts entered the room.

"Hey Marinna." Serena said with an innocent tone.

"Yes… hi." Yuri added. The thought of Marinna and Gloria's argument was still fresh in their minds.

"You're heading out?" Marinna asked.

"Yes, we need to find the other angels and dragons." Serena replied.

"Well I need a favour first." the Commander said.

"Favour?" Yuri repeated.

"Yes, this kid Reira will be the one to fight Reiji." Marinna explained. "She's a bit nervous, I need you two to comfort her."

"Wait what?!" Yuri yelled.

"That's an order!" Marinna said. "Don't question it!"

"Um… okay, fine." Serena said, not impressed with Marinna's orders. "Where are you going?" Marinna had walked into the corridor with her duel disk on.

"The other Lancers have disappeared from our sight." Marinna replied. "I'm going to look myself while the other Field Commanders take down Kaiba Corp."

"Okay." said Yuri as she walked off. The two turned around and there was Reira just standing there.

"Creepy kid…. Sit." Yuri said bluntly.

"She's not a dog Yuri…." Much to Serena's surprise, Reira obeyed and went to sit next to the wall.

"So now we have to report this to Academia." Yuri said.

"Don't talk about it in front of the kid! She might tell!" Serena replied.

"That thing? It's not listening, Marinna must be reported regardless."

"Didn't you break the rules before Yuri?" Serena added

 **Flashback – Three Years Ago**

The very first year of Academia. A young Yuri was talking with Marinna in her dorm. The two had been friends for years since the orphanage.

"Yuri… you can't come in here!" Marinna said.

"I missed you…" Yuri said.

"I know but we can't disobey the rules….!" Marinna heard footsteps coming up the tower floor. "Hide Yuri!" Marinna said. Before she could, Obelisk Force were at the door. Marinna looked shocked.

In Leo's throne room, Marinna was kneeled down. Leo was sat on the throne.

"You know that visitors are not welcome in dorms unless you hold power within Academia." Leo said. "You're a favourite to hold a high-ranking position Marinna, I'm disappointed."

"I'm sorry Professor." Marinna said.

"You've proven your worth before though and you're a skilled duelist, I will let you off with a punishment. Take her to the coliseum with a voltage duel." Leo said.

"Yes sir!" said Obelisk Force as Marinna looked saddened.

 **Flashback End**

"Yeah… I did disobey him once in going into her dorm." Yuri said.

"So you want to be a hypocrite?!" Serena said.

 **Yuzar, Gongenzaka, Masumi, Ray**

"Death-T?" Gongenzaka said. "You think that's where everyone is hiding?"

"Yes." Yuzar said. "It's an old gaming arena made by Kaiba Corp. It's underground and because Academia is using scanners and drones, they won't be seen under there."

"It's worth a go!" Ray said.

"Okay." Gongenzaka replied. "We shall all go."

"Yeah and once we find the duelists hiding, we can give them the duel disks Kaiba gave us." Yuzar said. "We will be able to fight back!"

"Where are those duel disks?" Ray added.

"I hid them away!" Yuzar said. "I do remember actually!"

"I'm impressed…" Ray replied with sarcasm. "Anyway, follow us." Masumi was still staying out of the conversation with her still feeling the guilt of being brainwashed. As the three walked off, Masumi still didn't move.

"Masumi!" Gongenzaka said. "We need to go! We can't have Academia follow us!" Masumi snapped out of her distracted mindset.

"Oh… yeah." Masumi replied with a sad tone as she then followed. As they walked off, an Academia drone flew above, none of the group was aware of its presence.

A little later the group had reached a sealed building within Domino. The walls and entrance had been boarded up with wooden panels. The letters which formed the word "Death-T" had almost fallen off.

"This is the place?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Yeah, this place used to have various games to play until Kaiba closed it down to focus purely on Duel Monsters." Yuzar said.

"The building goes underground, the people must be there." Ray added. Gongenzaka walked up to a wooden board and it felt loose.

"I think someone has opened this recently." he said. He used his strength to pry the board wide enough open for the group to enter. "Okay, you two go first; you seem to know the place." Gongenzaka said to Ray and Yuzar.

The two counterparts entered into the darkened building as Gongenzaka held it open. Ray and Yuzar looked around.

"Okay Masumi, you're next." Gongenzaka said. Masumi walked forward and begun to enter.

" _Wait right there!"_ a voice called. Gongenzaka and Masumi looked on and saw Marinna with an army of Obelisk Blue students behind her.

"Academia!" Gongenzaka shouted.

"Academia?!" Ray said inside. "Do they know were here?!"

"What are you doing here?" Marinna asked Gongenzaka. "Have you found our missing Ritual Dimension people?"

"That's irrelevant!" said Gongenzaka as he activated his duel disk. "You won't get past me." Masumi could only watch as she was still suffering from the shock of everything that had happened to her.

"So this is how we're going to play it?" Marinna said.

"Who are you?!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"I'm Marinna; I'm in charge of the Ritual invasion. I don't wish to hurt you, just accept your fate and come quietly!"

"Hypocrite! Academia intends to use people as fuel!" Gongenzaka hit back. "That is pain!"

"Fuel?!" Masumi said in horror.

"Oh Masumi… nice to see you." Marinna said. "Though I doubt you recall your Academia days."

"Screw off!" Masumi hit back in anger. "You controlled me!"

"That wouldn't be my choice if I had been in charge of that section. I will give you a chance howeve to come back to us, no brainwashing this time. I promise you will fight right alon-"

"I said, SCREW OFF!" she yelled.

"Fine." Marinna said who activated her duel disk. Gongenzaka looked back at the door. "Don't think about running." Marinna said as she activated her automatic duel disk function. Both Masumi and Gongenzaka's duel disks activated.

"Not this!" Gongenzaka said.

"Yeah, Gloria turned your friend Mieru into a card thanks to this."

"What is this?" Masumi said as she looked at her Ritual duel disk.

"It's a mode which stops us leaving the field. If we do, we get shocked." Gongenzaka said. "Yuzar! Ray! Go on without us!" Gongenzaka yelled. The two inside paused but knew there was nothing they could do, they quickly ran off to find the survivors.

"Ray? Yuzar? Oooh, you found our survivors and the angel & dragon of this world." Marinna said.

"You won't get past me!" Gongenzaka said as he stood firm.

"And me!" Masumi said. "I will reap revenge of you all!"

"Masumi…. you can't?" Gongenzaka said.

"Look… I'm at fault here, for this whole world, I need to do this. I understand now the way I treated you all back in Tribute… I mean Standard was terrible, please let me fight alongside you all, this is something I need to do." Masumi pleaded.

"Masumi…. I understand." Gongenzaka said. "You were a Lancer before anyway!"

"Thanks." said Masumi who nodded back.

"I did offer to end this painlessly as possible; I will reduce the Lancers in numbers." Marinna said. She looked at her squad. "Get into that building via Real Solid Vision. But wait for me to end this duel first!"

"Yes ma'am!" the entire group said in unison. They all surprising ran off.

"DUEL!" The three duelists yelled. Gongenzaka looked at his duel disk and hit it. The duel field activated and the blue platforms formed.

 _Action Field – Crossover_

"An Action Field… in a duel disk?" Masumi asked.

"Yes, I don't use Action Cards, but you do." Gongenzaka replied. "Though I'm surprised Crossover works… it didn't when Mieru used it?"

"I can explain that." Marinna said. "You see we were able to work out your code for your Action Field and block it. I assume your leader Reiji has changed the codes. He is a genius."

"Sly fox." Gongenzaka thought. "Reiji must've looked at our duel disk information while at Kaiba Corp… maybe he is changing."

"Let's do this!" Masumi yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 5 & Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Marinna LP: 4000 Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"Since it's two versus one, neither player can attack or draw on the first turn." Marinna said.

"Sounds good to the man Gongenzaka! I start! I summon out the Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Battleball!" An orange machine who wore old-style amour appeared.

 **Superheavy Samurai Battleball ATK: 100 DEF: 800 Dark/Machine/Tuner/LVL 2**

"Since I control a Superheavy Samurai, Superheavy Samurai Hexagon can be summoned from my hand!" This machine had large black and red amour on. He held a staff.

 **Superheavy Samurai Hexagon ATK: 600 DEF: 1000 Earth/Machine/LVL 6**

"So you're a Synchro user then… interesting." Marinna replied.

"Watch this! I tune my level two Battleball with level six Hexagon!"

 **6+2=8**

"I Synchro Summon level eight,Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi in defence!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi ATK: 2000 DEF: 2800 Earth/Machine/Synchro/LVL 8**

"My turn ends there!" Gongenzaka said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 3 & Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Marinna LP: 4000 Hand: 5 LP: 4000**

"My move!" Marinna declared. "I begin by playing a Field! Genesis World!" The field begun to change into a sunny island with a bright sky.

"What sort of Spell is this?" Gongenzaka questioned.

"Once per turn this allows me to add an Attribute Knight to my hand from my deck but I can't use it as Fusion Material that turn! I add Attribute Knight: The Crow Thief and now as I do not have any monsters on the field, I summon Attribute Knight: Raimond the Gaia Knight!" A knight emerged from the earth. He had a huge sword and his armour was yellow.

 **Attribute Knight: Raimond the Gaia Knight ATK 1500 DEF: 1000 Earth/Warrior/Level 4**

When Raimond is Special Summoned, this allows me to add a new Attribute Knight to my hand; I choose Joe of The Lake and summon him to the field." A torrent of water arose and a new knight with two swords appeared.

 **Attribute Knight: Joe of the Lake 1900 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Warrior / Level 4**

"I Contact Fusion!" Marinna said as she placed her hand into the arm.

"Contact Fusion?!" questioned a bemused Gongenzaka.

"It's a form of Fusion Summoning a Monster without a Fusion Card." Masumi added. "We learnt that back at LDS but… it was only a theory..."

"I'm an Academia Commander, you might've learnt Fusion but you haven't perfected it! I Fusion Summon Attribute Knight Colinus the Smasher!" She said as her knights entered a vortex and a new knight with two large gauntlets and who wore huge armour with big horn in the hull emerged.

 **Attribute Knight: Colinus the Smasher 2300 ATK / 1200 DEF / Earth / Level 6 / Warrior /**

"Via the Field Spell, Colinus gains 500 attack!I set two cards and end my turn! Now show me Masumi, show me what Academia is missing!"

 **Colinus ATK: 2800**

"I have to show you nothing!" Masumi hit back. "I will get you back!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 3 & Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Marinna LP: 4000 Hand: 2 LP: 4000**

"My deck has been freed of any Academia cards! I play Gem-Knight Fusion! I fuse Gem-Knight Lazuli and Gem-Knight Tourmaline in my hand! I Fusion Summon!" A female in purple rope appeared. She had long white hair. She had a blue gem glowing on her chest. "Say hello to Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!"

 **Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 5**

"Lapis Lazuli's effect! I send another Lapis Lazuli from my extra deck to my graveyard to hit you with halve of this Monsters attack and an extra 100 points for each Monster Special Summoned from the extra deck on the field this turn!"

"What?!" Marinna said as Masumi sent the card to her grave. Marinna felt a burning pain as it was sent.

 **Marinna LP: 4000 – 2800**

"And you take 100 points X 3 for all our extra deck Monsters!" Masumi yelled.

 **Marinna LP: 2800 – 2500** "

And now!" Masumi leapt onto a platform of Crossover and saw an Action Card. "I use the Action Spell Cross Cut! I halve your Monsters attack!"

 **Colinus ATK: 1400**

"I set a card and end there!"

"Nice Masumi!" Gongenzaka said.

 **Turn 4**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 3 & Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Marinna LP: 2500 Hand: 2 LP: 2500**

"So these are Action Cards? Interesting but it's my draw! I summon Attribute Knight: The Crow Thief!" A sliver knight with dark feathers down each arm appeared.

 **Attribute Knight: The Crow Thief [900 ATK / 200 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Warrior /**

 **Crow ATK: 1400**

"Then I will activate the Spell Return to the New Genesis which allows me to summon an Attribute Knight from my deck to my field with its effects negated! Appear Attribute Knight Hameline the Lord of Ashes!" A knight on flames appeared.

 **Hameline the Lord of Ashes ATK: 800 DEF: 600 Fire/Warrior/LVL 3**

 **Hameline ATK: 1300**

"Now I use my Field Spell to add another Attribute Knight to my hand from my deck! I add Atribute Knight: Joe of the Lake. And now I Contact Fuse once more! Go my Crow and Hameline!"

"Another one?!" said a surprised Masumi as the two Knights fused once more.

"Appear Attribute Knight: The Infernal Herald!" The knight wore bronze amour with long black wings.

 **Attribute Knight: The Infernal Herald [2200 ATK / 1700 DEF / Dark / Level 6 / Warrior / Fusion]**

 **Herald ATK: 2700**

"Now I use my Trap! Ambush in New Genesis! I take control of one Monster you control and its effects are negated and nor can it attack! I take Lady Lapis Lazuli!" The Fusion Monster switched fields.

"Damn you! You've stolen enough off me already!" Masumi hit back.

"No offense, but I will only control Fusion Monsters, Synchro's aren't our thing..."

"Masumi, the Action Cards can only be used once per turn by each duelist." Gongenzaka said.

"Fine!" Masumi replied as she went looking once more.

"No good! Attack Infernal!" As Masumi was looking, she had no time to activate her set card. Infernal slammed down his sword across Masumi, sending her flying.

"I got you!" Gongenzaka caught Masumi.

 **Masumi LP: 4000 – 1800**

"Now I attack you directly!"

"Go Fragment Fusion! I banish Monsters from my graveyard to Fusion Summon! It's destroyed during the End Phase! I fuse Gem-Knight Lazuli and Gem-Knight Tourmaline in my graveyard to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

 **Gem-Knight Zirconia ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Damnit!" Marinna said. "I end my turn…" she said as a replay had been forced. "I set one card."

"During the End Phase, Zirconia is destroyed." The Gem-Knight cracked up and then exploded.

 **Turn 5**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 3 & Masumi LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

 **Marinna LP: 2500 Hand: 1 LP: 2500**

"My turn! Draw!" Gongenzaka drew his card. "I use Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi's effect! If I have no Spells or Traps in my graveyard, I can destroyone Spell or Trap you control! I destroy your set card from the last turn!" Marinna's set card was destroyed. "You take 500 damage!"

 **Marinna LP: 2500 - 2000**

"Fine but I use my other set Trap! Impenetrable Wall! As long as I control my face up Monsters, you can't attack with Monsters of the same attribute!"

"What?!" Gongenzaka said. "My Earth Monster is useless!"

"And any Dark Monsters!" Masumi added.

"I summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist!" A purple machine with gold pipes attacked to its legs was summoned. It had a flute attached.

 **Superheavy Samurai Flutist ATK: 500 DEF: 1000 Machine/Earth/LVL 3**

"I tribute him to Special Summon one Superheavy Samurai from my hand! I Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defence!" The monster was a tall machine dressed like a human with black and orange amour. It swung a large spear around.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei ATK: 1000 DEF: 3500 Machine/Earth/LVL 8**

"I see, you can't do anything but defend." Marinna replied.

"I… end my turn." Gongenzaka said with annoyance.

 **Turn 6**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 2 & Masumi LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

 **Marinna LP: 2000 Hand: 1  
**

"I draw!" Marinna yelled. "And now I use my Field Spell to add a second Attribute Knight: The Crow Thief. Now I summon out Attribute Knight: Joe of the Lake!" A torrent of water arose and a new knight with two swords appeared.

 **Attribute Knight: Joe of the Lake 1900 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Warrior / Level 4**

"When Joe is summoned, I can add an Attribute Knight Spell or Trap to my hand! I add the Continuous Spell Glory to the knights of the New Genesis and I use it! And now I Contact Fuse Joe of the Lake with your And now, I play it to fuse Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!"

"Use your own!" Masumi yelled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Marinna declared as the two Monsters fused. "When the cold winter is approaching, the king would rise again to destroy his enemies arises Attribute Knight: The frozen King" A blue armoured knight appeared with a long red cape. He had a light blue feather on his helmet and a golden scythe.

 **Attribute Knight: The Frozen King 2400 ATK / 1500 DEF / Water / Level 5 / Warrior / Fusion**

 **Frozen ATK: 2900**

"She controls three Fusions…." Masumi said.

"Earth… Dark… Water." Gongenzaka added

"Don't even try and target my Monsters with your effects, Frozen King protects all Attribute Knights on the field including himself! And now due to my Continuous Spell, when I Fusion Summon a Monster, I can add another Knight from my deck! I add Attribute Knight: Jordanus The Bright Knight! I attack Masumi directly with Frozen King!"

"Masumi!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"On it!" Masumi went for the same Action Card as before. Frozen got closer but Masumi was detirmed not to lose. She extender her fingers just a bit more and she felt the card with her fingertips. "GOT IT! I play Big Escape! Ending the Battle Phase!" Masumi was shielded from the Knight.

"Annoying but not bad! I end there!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 2 & Masumi LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

 **Marinna LP: 2500 Hand: 1 LP: 2500**

"I won't allow us to be defeated! DRAW!" Masumi drew. "I banish Gem-Knight Zirconia to add Gem-Knight Fusion back to my hand. "I now use Brilliant Fusion! I send Materials from my deck to my graveyard to Fusion Summon however the Monster that's summoned will have zero attack and defence unless I send a Spell from my hand until my next Standby Phase!"

"Lucky draw…" Marinna replied.

"I send Gem-Knight's Armadillo, Lapis and Garnet from my deck to Fusion Summon!" Three of his Gem-Knight entered a vortex to create a new knight, but unlike others this one has a feminine appearance. "This is the power of fusion!" Her female knight appeared onto the field

 **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 10**

"I send Gem-Knight Fusion to my graveyard to return her stats to normal!"

 **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond ATK: 3400 DEF: 2000 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Next I use my Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of that annoying Trap! Impenetrable Wall!"

"Yes!" Gongenzaka cheered as a blue typhoon wiped out the Continuous Trap. "Now we can attack with Monsters on the same attribute!"

"Attack Colinus!" Masumi declared.

"I use Infernal's effect! While it's on the field, if you attack a Attribute Knight, that attacking Monsters attack is halved!"

"No!"

 **Brilliant Diamond ATK: 1700**

"The attack still continues!" Marinna added as Diamond destroyed Marinna's Monster.

 **Marinna LP: 2500 – 2200**

"She reduced the damage she would've taken…" Gongenzaka said.

"Yes but now we have a chance! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 2 & Masumi LP: 1800 Hand: 0**

 **Marinna LP: 2200 Hand: 1**

"Time to end this! I draw!" Marinna declared. "I use Genius Fusion to fuse Materials in my graveyard! I fuse Colinus with Attribute Knight: Joe of the Lake also in my graveyard!"

"What now?!" Gongenzaka said.

"When my soul and my ideals are in tune in the perfect symphony, the Dragon of genesis will emerge again in its quest to create the perfect world, Kenos the Dragon of Genesis!" A sliver dragon emerged. It had blue gems located on its kneecaps and forehead. One was also in the centre of its chest.

 **Kénos: the Dragon of Genesis 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Dragon / Fusion**

"3000 attack?" Masumi said.

"Yes and its effect quite something as well! When Fusion Summoned, Monsters you control with the attribute of the Monsters I used to summon it are wiped out!"

"She used Colinus which was Earth…." Gongenzaka said.

"Yes and now be gone all your Monsters!" Kénos slammed down on the floor and a crack begun to appear. Each of the Monsters on the Lancers side were destroyed. "You also take 400 damage for each one!"

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 – 3200**

 **Masumi LP: 1800 – 1400**

"Masumi now!" Gongenzaka yelled. Masumi leapt up to find an Action Card.

"Not this time! Kénos, Alpha Eraser!" Keno's unleashed a light beam from its mouth and hit Masumi as she saw another Action Card. The beam struck her chest and sent her flying across the floor of the Ritual Dimension.

 **Masumi LP: 1400 – 0**

"No!" Gongenzaka said.

"You have one turn to save yourself." Marinna said. "Surrender or you'll meet the same fate. I use my Field to add Kastirion the Knight of the Shadows to my hand."

"Never!" Gongenzaka hit back.

 **Turn 9**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 3200 Hand: 2**

 **Marinna LP: 2200 Hand: 2**

"I won't let you turn us into a card! I DRAW!"

"Who said anything about a card?" Marinna said.

"Your mind-tricks won't work here! I Normal Summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet!" The monster was a large blue machine with positive and negative battery symbol on each of its hands. It had a large red magnet on his back.

 **Superheavy Samurai Magnet ATK: 900 DEF: 1900 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"If Samurai Magnet is Normal Summoned then I can Special Summon one level 4 or lower Superheavy Samurai from my hand! Appear a second Magnet in defense!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Magnet ATK: 900 DEF: 1900 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"Monsters you control cannot attack any monsters, except this one."  
"You've created a lock? How interesting." Marinna said,

"I end my turn! Even if you can break my lock, we will keep fighting! Even if we get turned into cards, The Lancers shall continue!"

"It's nothing personal, but we must turn all into cards!"

"Do you really believe in that though?!" Gongenzaka said.

"I protect my comrades first! "Yes, Yes, Academia has given me everything and I have to thank them, helping them to achieve their goal. It's nothing personal or something like that, I do not hate you, I must say that just the opposite. I respect you because from what I see you have the soul of a warrior and I am sure you are the immortal shield of your comrades"

 **Turn 10**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 3200 Hand: 0**

 **Marinna LP: 2200 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Marinna yelled. "Nothing in my hand…" she thought. "Should I…. should I use my enemy's weapon…?!"

"Make your move!" Gongenzaka replied.

"I will!" Marinna begun moving and leapt onto a platform.

"Our Action Field?!"

"You seem to forget that Leo Akaba made Real Solid Vision! Yusho Sakaki merely stole that credit from Leo! We're all heavily trained on this stuff!" Marinna found an Action Card. "This will do!"

"What's that?!"

"I play Effect Deflect! I negate a Monsters effect for this turn! I choose your defence positioned Magnet!"

"No!" Gongenzaka thought.

"I can now attack your attack position Magent! END THIS Kénos!" Kénos charged up one more attack and all Gongenzaka could do is close his eyes. The beam hit Magnet which in return sent Gongenzaka flying as well.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 3200 – 1600**

"Now Frozen King, wipe out that second Magnet!" Frozen King slammed down onto the Monster, destroying it.

"It's over!" Gongenzaka said.

"ATTACK INFERNAL!" Infernal launched directly at Gongenzaka, sending him across the floor as well.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 1600 – 0 Marinna Wins**

Crossover faded and Marinna walked towards them. Masumi and Gongenzaka looked up in pain. Marinna picked a device from her pocket and threw it towards the two.

"What is this?" Masumi said. After she spoke, both disappeared. Marinna tapped her duel disk.

"Targets caught for questioning. All soldiers move in to attack Death-T. And tell Serena and Yuri to send Reira to Reiji."

 **A/N** Thanks to Rom for mostly all the ideas here. Any mistakes please say. Also the lines of Marinna including her respect to Gongenzaka.

wsa1997 – Thanks will take a look at that.

 **Rom OC Cards**

Kénos: the dragon of Genesis 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Dragon / Fusion

 _1 fusion monster Knight attribute + 1 more monster of different attribute Monster effect_ :

You can destroy as many opponent's monsters that has the same attribute as the material used for this card and also cause 400 damage for each destroyed monster. Once per turn you can remove a Knight attribute from the cemetery and this card gains its effect.

 **Attribute Knight: Kastirion the Knight of the Shadows. 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Warrior**

Monster Effect: If used as a fusion material, the monster gains this effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.

 **Attribute Knight: The Crow Thief [900 ATK / 200 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect]**

Monster Effect: When a monster activates an effect you can deny it and at the same time special summon this card to the field, you can also use the selected monster to use it as a fusion material

 **Attribute Knight: The Infernal Herald [2200 ATK / 1700 DEF / Dark / Level 6 / Warrior / Fusion]**

 _A Dark Attribute Knight + a monster of different attribute Monster effect_

When a monster of your opponent makes an attack on an Attribute Knight in your field, the attack points of that monster are divided in half.

 **Ambush in New Genesis/Trap**

Select 1 monster that your opponent controls; take control of it but its effects are denied and you cannot use it to attack your opponent

 **Glory to the Knights of the New Genesis/Continuous Spell**

Once per turn when you summon an Knight attribute of your extra deck you can select a Knight attribute card from your deck

 **Genesis World/Field Spell**

All Attribute knights gain 500 attack points. Once per turn you can search your deck for a Attribute Knight and add it to your hand but you cannot use it as Fusion material for this turn.

.


	80. Ritual Evolution

Ray and Yuzar made their way down the stairs of the old underground arena. The two were determined to find their fellow Ritual Dimension citizens.

The two reached the first main room and they saw the missing people. They were all in-hiding. The missing people all looked at the two and it seemed their hopes had been answered as Yuzar appeared.

"Yu… Yuzar?" said one.

"Why are you here?" another added.

"He's wearing a duel disk?" a third person said. Ray went closer to Yuzar's ear.

"Yuzar, you need to be the hope to these people. You're an idol to them." Ray advised.

"Yeah. " Yuzar replied. "Look people, this is a very, very long story and I know you're all scared… so am I but we need to get you out of this place and into a place of safety."

"What's happening?" a male said as he approached. It was Bandit Keith.

"Bandit Keith?!" Ray replied. "I thought you were in prison?"

"This Academia attacked everywhere! We escaped while they were busy!" he replied as he cracked his knuckles. "Now how do I get a piece of them?"

"Us as well!" said two voices at once. It caused Ray to have a minor shiver down her back. It was the Paradox Brothers.

"You as well?!" Ray said in disgust. Ray being kidnapped by the two of them was still fresh in her mind.

"We as well-"

"Are looking for revenge!" the two said one after each other.

"So you know of the other dimensions?" Yuzar said.

"It's all those losers in blue could brag about." Keith said. "Now what is the "great" Yuzar going to do about it?"

"We have a plan with Kaiba." Yuzar said. "We can take you all to another dimension which is safe. We need to get you all to Kaiba Corp."

"Out there?"

"No way!" said the two brothers.

"That's annoying…." Ray said.

"Look Academia is going to attack here as well!" Yuzar said.

"You showed them the way?!" Keith shouted.

"We came to save you!" Ray replied. "Now you can either rot in here and wait to be turned into a card, or you can come with us to safety! We also have some extra duel disks for you guys to fight back if you wish!"

"Now that's speaking my language!" Keith replied. A brief moment of silence fell. During that time, the sound of a robotic stomping could be heard coming from outside.

"What's that?!" Ray said as everyone looked upwards to the roof.

A giant robotic fist burst its way through the roof, scaring everyone inside. Everyone looked in shock as a Chaos Ancient Gear Giant could be seen.

"What on earth is that?!" Yuzar questioned.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Ray said.

"Don't need to ask me twice!" said Keith as he ran right past Ray and Yuzar without looking back.

"That's the wrong way!" Yuzar yelled.

"We need to get the rest out via the emergency escape." said Ray. "There's one which leads to Kaiba Corp."

"Good, take them that way! I will hold them off!" Yuzar replied.

"Yuzar!"

"Ray, get everyone to Kaiba Corp. I hid the extra duel disks just outside of the building." Yuzar said.

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Ray…!" Ray looked on disgruntled but then she smiled.

"Fine… I know you can look after yourself." she said confidently. "Just make sure to get back, ok?"

"I will! Now go!" Ray ran off as Yuzar prepared for whatever was about to come.

Ropes were thrown into the hole which the Monster had made and many Academia students appeared on the roof. Each one slid down the ropes and landed. Another rope was thrown down and it was Gloria Tyler.

"Well… sorry about making this dump more of a dump!" Gloria said. "And you must be Yuzar, hello!"

"I presume you're an Academia higher-up?" Yuzar asked. "I thought I would be dueling that purple-haired boy?"

"Well we were able to locate you without him for once!" Gloria said. "Now where is the angel?"

"Ray? She's gone!" Yuzar replied.

"Gone?" Gloria looked at her soldiers. "Search everywhere!"

"Yes ma'am!" said the soldiers as they ran off to search. Only Yuzar and Gloria were left in the room.

"So then, let's get down to business!" Gloria said.

"Yes!" Yuzar replied. "I won't go back to Academia with you!"

"That's a shame; the Professor would like a famous duelist like you!" Gloria said.

"No chance!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Gloria LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Let's begin with this with the Field Spell Amazoness Village!" The room turned into a sandy jungle. Wooden huts appeared around the two duelists. "Now I summon out Amazoness Paladin!" A woman in white robes appeared holding a sword.

 **Amazoness Paladin ATK: 1700 DEF: 300 Earth/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Paladin's attack rises by 100 for each Amazoness Monster on my field!"

 **Paladin ATK: 1800**

"And my Field raises Amazoness Monsters attack by 200!"

 **Paladin ATK: 2000**

"I set a card and end there!" Gloria said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Gloria LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I'm up! Draw!" Yuzar declared. "Appear Ancient Wanderer!" A cloaked individual with a shadowed face appeared. Only his white eyes showed.

 **Ancient Wanderer ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Dark/Warrior/LVL 3**

"When he is the only Monster on my field and summoned this turn, I can Special Summon another Ancient Monster from my deck and you can draw a card! Appear Ancient Magician!"A tall magician in purple robes appeared. She had a golden broach on her black hat which connected to the robes .

 **Ancient Magician ATK: 1000 DEF 700 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"Fool! Giving me a free card!" Gloria said as she drew.

"Go Ancient One Ritual!" Yuzar showed his Ritual Spell. "I need to hit level seven or higher! I tribute my two Monsters!" Both of Yuzar's Monsters shot into the sky and a blue beam appeared.

"It's here." Gloria thought.

"I call upon my loyal dragon! Appear Ancient One Ritual Dragon!" A giant blue dragon spun around on the field. It had a long green tail with glowing dark blue orbs around its body. It had a scaly body with bright yellow eyes. It had spikes run down its back.

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7**

"Via Ancient Magician, when it's used for a Ritual Summon, I can draw a card! Now I attack!" Ancient One charged up a blue ball in its mouth. It fired it at the Amazoness.

"Go Amazoness Onslaught!" A Continuous Trap was played by Gloria. "I can bring out an Amazoness from my hand during the Battle Phase and it gains 500 attack until the end of this turn! Come Amazoness Queen!" A blue haired warrior appeared on a throne. She held a long sword.

 **Amazoness Queen ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Earth/Warrior/LVL 6**

 **Queen ATK: 3100**

 **Paladin ATK: 2100**

"Fine but Ancient One wipe outs your Paladin!" The dragon destroyed Paladin with ease.

 **Gloria LP: 4000 – 3600**

"Fool!" Gloria replied. "If an Amazoness battled while Onslaught is on the field, the Monster which battled it is banished!"

"No!" Yuzar yelled as Ancient One was wiped away in an instance.

"I hope 400 measly lifepoints was worth it!" Gloria replied. "And via Amazoness Village, when an Amazoness is destroyed in battle, I can bring out another Amazoness from my deck with a level equal or less than the destroyed Monster! Appear a second Paladin!"

 **Amazoness Paladin ATK: 1700 DEF: 300 Earth/Warrior/LVL 4**

 **Paladin ATK: 2100**

"Damnit! Not only did I lose my dragon, she replaced her Monster!" Yuzar thought. "I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Gloria LP: 3600 Hand: 3**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Gloria said with a smirk.

"Why are you happy? Is it that you're dueling a champion?" Yuzar gloated.

"Oh please, your dueling medals and trophies are irrelevant!"

"Oh really? Does the military not give out medals? Are you not trying to make a utopia via dueling? Aren't you a higher-up within Academia? Surely you show things off like I do?"

"There's a difference! This is fighting for real! I'm doing things which will change the world forever!" Gloria hit back.

"And you're saying that my awards are meaningless? Or Kaiba's? Though we use dueling for different methods, we've both had to put in training to reach where we are. I know I need to keep improving to one-day even duel Kaiba, yet along beat him! You and the other soldiers seem to think that you're superior in all aspects, you're not!"

"Nice speech…." Gloria said. "But we are superior! Do you know how much training we put in? My fellow comrades being turned into card while I remain….! I deserve this, they weren't good enough!"

"I don't know how you were raised or what this Academia taught you, but just to abandon your friends because they lost is disgusting!"

"What do you know?" Gloria yelled. "I play Polymerization! I'm fusing my Queen and Paladin! Appear before me Amazoness Empress!" Gloria's Fusion Monster floated in front of her.

 **Amazoness Empress ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400 Earth/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 8**

 **Empress ATK: 3000**

"Now I equip Empress with Magnum Shield!" Empress gained a golden shield in her other hand **.** "This Monster gains attack equal to her defence!"

"What?!"

 **Empress ATK: 5400**

"5400? That's nuts…." Yuzar said to himself.

"Now end this Empress!" Gloria yelled as her Fusion Monster went in for the kill.

"It might be impressive but it's not good enough! Go my Trap, Ritual Crossing! This negates your direct attack and then I can add a Ritual Monster from my deck with attack pointes with less than the difference in our lifepoints!"

"Our difference is 400… you can't have a Monster with that little attack?"

"But I do!" Yuzar said as he held out another Ritual Monster. "It's my Ancient Knight of Beginning with zero attack!"

"Whatever! I set a card!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Gloria LP: 3600 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

Yuzar drew his card. "I play Ancient Retrieval! I add Ancient One Ritual back to my hand from my graveyard and then I can draw once more!"

"How very dull!"

"Well not for me! I play Ancient One Ritual by banishing Ancient Magician and as you saw before, I can draw yet another card by using Ancient Magician! I Ritual Summon Ancient Knight of Beginning!" A black knight in rusted amour appeared. He lacked a right arm

 **Ancient Knight of Beginning ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Warrior/Ritual/LVL 1**

"Ancient Knight of Beginning's effect! I banish it to bring back an Ancient Ritual Monster from my graveyard or banished zone! Return Ancient One Ritual Dragon!"

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7**

"Luckily for you Ancient One's main effect only works when it's Ritual Summoned." Yuzar explained. "But he does gain 300 attack for each level five or higher Monster you control in your grave and field!"

 **Ritual Dragon ATK: 3100**

"Now I'm playing my Twin Twisters to wipe out your Field Spell and your Equip Spell! I send AncientBoost to the graveyard as a cost!"

"Well then I use set card now! I play the Quick-Play Spell Amazoness Call! I take an Amazoness card from my deck and either send it to the grave or add it to my hand. I add Amazoness Helper to my hand!"

"Fine but Twin Twister still wipes out your two cards!" A hurricane appeared and wiped out the Field Spell and the Equip **.** The Death-T arena returned.

 **Amazoness Empress ATK: 2800**

"Now ATTACK!" Yuzar commanded. His dragon powered up an attack and fired it.

"Go Amazoness Helper!" A small black female appeared with a dagger in defence position.

 **Amazoness Helper ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Warrior/LVL 1**

"When I'm attacked, I can summon out Amazoness Helper. The attack is directed to her and once per turn she can't be destroyed in battle!" Ancient One's blue burst struck the girl but she remained.

"Damnit." said Yuzar. "I end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Gloria LP: 3600 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Draw!" Gloria yelled. "I play Fusion Recovery! I add back a Polymerization and a Monster from my graveyard which was used as Fusion Material! Return Amazoness Queen!"

"Ugh… fine, Ancient One loses attack points since it's no longer in your graveyard."

 **Ritual Dragon ATK: 2800**

"And now… I play Polymerization once more! I fuse my Empress and Queen!"

"Another one?!"

"Appear my Amazoness Ultimate Ruler!" A fair-skinned woman in with a golden breast plate appeared. She wore a crown and held a sword which had many different gems fused within **.**

 **Amazoness Ultimate Ruler ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000 Earth/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Regardless, Ancient One gains more attack!" Yuzar said.

 **Ritual Dragon ATK: 3400**

"It matters not! When Ultimate Ruler is Fusion Summoned, you take damage equal to the strongest Fusion Material! Take 2800 damage!" Ultimate Ruler pointed her sword at Yuzar and dashed forward. The female slashed across Yuzar's chest and sent him down to his knees in pain.

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 - 1200**

"I use her other effect! It gains 500 attack for each other Amazoness on my field!"

 **Amazoness Ultimate Ruler ATK: 4000**

"Damnit…" Yuzar thought as he looked at his hand.

"Now go Ultimate Ruler! Slay the dragon!" Ultimate Ruler gripped her sword and slashed Ancient One's neck. An explosion occurred which sent Yuzar against the wall.

 **Yuzar LP: 1200 – 600**

"Who needs Yuri; I'll beat you all by myself! Just like I did to that Lancer!"

"Lancer?" Yuzar questioned as he walked back.

"Yeah! That puffy haired little girl….. I was the one who turned her into a card!" Gloria said.

"Mieru?! That was you?!"

"That was her name? Then yeah, yeah I WAS!"

"How dare you!" Yuzar said as he gripped his fist. "You disgust me!"

"Thing is, she didn't even put up a great fight!" Gloria replied with a gloating tone. She closed her eyes and smirked.

"That's it!" Yuzar yelled as Gloria looked at him. Yuzar's eyes had gone full blue with a dark aura appearing around him.

"Er….." Gloria said as he had just realised her error.

"Why do you look scared? I thought Academia wanted me?" Yuzar said. "Now I shall bring the same pain to you!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Gloria LP: 3600 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzar LP: 600 Hand: 2**

"DRAW!" Yuzar drew the card with a delightful smirk on his face. "Now this is an interesting development! I use the Ritual Spell, Ultimate Ancient Offering! I Special Summon Ancient One Ritual Dragon from my graveyard!"

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7**

"And now it's tributed! I can Ritual Summon a level ten or higher Ancient Ritual Dragon Monster from my deck!"

"WHAT?!" Ancient One Ritual Dragon disappeared in a bright blue light.

"When the treacherous angels are resurrected, the supreme dragon king of pride will appear and destroy his former enemies! Appear now my evolved form! Ancient King Ritual Dragon!" A white dragon with golden amour around its body appeared. It had blue wings with black stripes.

 **Ancient King Ritual Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 10**

"I caused the Ritual dragon to summon his evolved form?!" Gloria said with a paniced look.

"Yes you did. But you won't need to worry about being turned into a card, I'll turn you into ash! When my evolved form is summoned, I destroy all Special Summoned Monsters on the field except Ancient King! And for each one destroyed, Ancient King Ritual Dragon gains 800 attack!"

"No!" Gloria said as her two Monsters were destroyed before her.

 **Ancient King Ritual Dragon ATK: 4600**

"Now I shall end this! Ancient King Ritual Dragon, reign down!" The dragon unleashed its wings and created an energy ball. "FINAL JUDGEMENT!"

"How did I mess this up?!" said Gloria. All she could do is watch the attack get closer and closer. The blast sent Gloria against the wall at full impact.

 **Gloria LP: 3600 – 0 Yuzar Wins**

Gloria watched as Yuzar seemed to snap back to normal. He looked around with confusion. However Gloria didn't care about that, her body was glowing. She knew she was going to be sent back to Academia. She gritted her teeth and then quickly disappeared.

"What… happened?" Yuzar questioned. He looked to where Gloria was standing and she was gone.

 **Airport**

Yuzu and Kisara had landed at the Domino Airport to wait for Mokuba to return from his business trip from Egypt. The airport however was not a calm place. Everyone except Yuzu and Kisara were hiding away due to the threat of Academia. Yuzu and Kisara had made sure people remained locked in the airport to avoid the invasion. News of the invasion travelled fast across Domino.

"Mokuba won't know about any of this…." Kisara said.

"Well we can't risk Academia knowing." Yuzu said. As Yuzu finished her sentence, the loud stomping of an Ancient Gear Golem could be heard. Yuzu and Kisara hadn't checked up on Kaiba Corp so they didn't know what this sound was. They looked around in panic.

"What is that?!" Kisara said as several Ultimate Ancient Gear Golems appeared with smaller Ancient Gear Monsters around the airport.

"ACADEMIA ARE HERE!" Yuzu yelled. The crowd in the airport all begun to panic while Yuzu and Kisara didn't know what to do. To make matters even worse, a helicopter appeared with many students zip-lining down. The students circled around the building smirking. Yuzu looked around.

"Damnit! We have no duel disks for them to use!"

"Come out, quietly!" said a male student. A distant noise however took everyone's attention. It was Mokuba's flight.

"Mokuba!" Kisara yelled in freight. An Ancient Gear went into grab the plane as it was coming into land.

Within, Mokuba was looking around in shock. The pilot was battling to avoid being grabbed.

"What…. what is this?!" Mokuba shouted. On the ground, Yuzu had an idea.

"HOLD ON MR KAIBA!" the pilot yelled as he continued to fly the plane around to avoid the hands of the Monster.

"MOZARTA, Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior, I need you!" Both Monsters were summoned and went straight into action.

Queen Knight was able to jump up and wipe out many Ancient Gears thanks to a powerful energy created from her sword. Mozarta launched up to the plane and unleashed her powerful sound wave attack to destroy the Ancient Gear attacking the plane. The sound wave wiped out the Monster, the plane was now free.

"What on earth was that?!" Mokuba said. As he looked forward, the plane was now heading towards the ground with little time to pull up.

"BRACE YOURSELF MOKUBA!" the pilot added as he battled to bring the plane up.

"MOZARTA!" Yuzu yelled. Mozarta was able to surround the plane in energy and slowly but surely she was able to land the plane on the ground. Inside the plane, Mokuba and the pilot breathed a sigh of relief.

"What on earth is happening?!" Mokuba said. "What has Seto been doing?!"

"Annoying!" said a student! "CARD THEM ALL!"

"Kisara, go into the plane, I'll deal with these and evacuate the people into the plane!"

"Okay Yuzu!" Kisara replied as she waited for Yuzu to take action.

"I play the Field Spell Melodious Light Show!" Thanks to Real Solid Vision, the airport had lightened up and begun to blind everyone except for Yuzu. The students were forced to shield their eyes.

"DAMNIT! RETURN BACK TO BASE!" A student said. Many of the students hit their duel disks and disappeared.

The Field Spell effect ended and Yuzu looked around with delight, each one of the students had left.

"Okay! Everyone get to the plane!" Yuzu said. Everyone quickly ran out of the airport and into the plane that Kisara was now in along with Mokuba.

" _WAIT!"_ One last student emerged after clearing his eyes. Yuzu and one person was left in the room. It was an old man in overalls.

"Go away!" Yuzu said.

"No!" the student replied. "I shall turn the old man into a card!"

"A card? Like the rest?" said the old man. "Not going to happen! I won't allow you to terrorise my home!" The old man got out a deck. "Would you mind if I borrowed your duel disk." he asked.

"I can duel him, you get to the plane!" Yuzu said.

"I'm not sure if you know who I am but I need to do this!" the old man said. Yuzu nodded and handed her his duel disk. "This won't take long!"

"Yeah, bring it!" said the student.

 **Turn 1**

 **Old Man LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Student LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Ooh.. nice hand. I place Upstart Goblin to give you 1000 more lifepoints and I can draw a card!"

 **Student LP: 5000**

The old man drew his card and smiled at it. "Well would you look at that. I drew all five parts of Exodia!"

"Exodia? What's that?!" said the student. He looked at his duel disk and it read "LOSE"

"Kids these days…. not knowing the classics. It gives me an automatic win!"

"Amazing…" said Yuzu as the student teleported away in horror.

"Now let's go." said the old man. He gave the duel disk back to Yuzu and both made their way to the plane. From within the plane Kisara looked stunned.

"Mr Mutou?!" Kisara said. Yuzu entered into the plane after the old man. She looked at Kisara.

"Who's that?" Yuzu asked.

"Sugoroku Mutou, a famous game designer and one of the most loved people in Domino. He and Kaiba are good friends. I'm glad he's safe."

 **Fusion Base**

Within the base, Gongenzaka and Masumi were tied up to chairs in an empty room. The two had tried to escape but the ropes were Real Solid Vision, strong enough to hold them.

"Not again!" Masumi said as she tried to wiggle free.

"Don't panic, we will get out of here!" Gongenzaka said.

In the main base room, Marinna was on her commander chair and watching the two via CCTV on the big screen. Gloria Tyler walked up behind her with a disgruntled face.

"So, what are you going to do with them?" Gloria asked.

"We can easily read their minds." Marinna said. "We will do that and then turn them into cards."

"Fine." said Gloria in a stern tone. She walked off, Marinna went after her.

"You're annoyed at me?" Marinna said in a quiet tone. "I would've thought by tweaking your duel disk data to send you here and not back to Academia would be welcome. Now you won't be punished."

"I wouldn't have been turned into a card either. I've earned a second chance and now you take that away from me! Academia will know I lost and not been sent back!"

"As if I wouldn't stop that data from being sent away. I don't want you being punished."

"You can't decide that!" Gloria yelled.

"I can't leave you alone Gloria!" Marinna replied. "You know that I hate seeing people in my squad… my friends suffer! I'd hate to see you separated from Grace! And I would hate myself if that happened while you was under my command!"

"I know but you know I'm a soldier, I knew from the first time I joined the Academy what my duty was." Gloria looked resentful and could not look Marina in the face. "When we return, I'll tell the whole truth….If something happens to me... take care of Grace... Thanks ..."

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom as ever, including Ancient One King and last paragraph. And yes about that cameo and Exodia (also Rom's idea), of course if you read carefully, you will find that Solomon/Sugoroku and his shop appeared in 22!

Thanks for reviews. Also a quick thing I never said. Ancient One has 2200 DEF since the dragons all have something different about them in the anime.

 **Rom OC Card**

 **Yuzar**

 **Ancient One King Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 10**

Monster effect: When this card is Special Summoned you can destroy all the Special Summoned Monsters that are on both fields and this card gains 800 points for each destroyed monster. When an opponent Special Summons a monster, it is destroyed.

 **O.C Cards**

 **Yuzar**

 **Ancient** **Wanderer ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Dark/Warrior/LVL 3**

When this summoned card is the only Monster on the field, you can Special Summon one Ancient Monster from your deck. Your opponent draws a card. You can only use this effect once per turn.

 **Ancient Retrieval/Spell**

Add one "Ancient One Ritual" Card from your graveyard to your hand and then draw one card.

 **Ancient Knight of Beginning ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Warrior/Ritual/LVL 1**

You can tribute this Monster and Special Summon one Ancient Ritual Monster you control from either your graveyard or one that is banished.

 **Ultimate Ancient Offering/Spell**

 _This card is also treated as Ancient One Ritual_

Special Summon one Ancient One Ritual Dragon from your graveyard or that is banished. Immediately after, tribute it and Special Summon one level ten or higher Ancient Ritual Dragon Monster from your deck. (This is treated as a Ritual Summon)

 **Gloria**

 **Amazoness Helper ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Warrior/LVL 1**

When you are attacked, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card becomes the attack target. Once per turn this card is not destroyed in battle.

 **Amazoness Ultimate Ruler ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000 Earth/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

When this card is Fusion Summoned, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Monster with the highest ATK that was used as Fusion Material.

This card gains 500 ATK for each other Amazoness Monster on the field.


	81. Reira

Kaiba and Reiji held on as the Kaiba Corp tower took another hit from the Ancient Gear. The hits were trying to flush the two out of the tower. The two had been able to create a circular portal which would allow the gateway to remain open for longer unlike the teleporting software in the Lancers duel disks.

"It's complete… just." Reiji said as the hitting had stopping for a brief moment.

"Good now we can get people out of here." Kaiba replied. "And Mokuba along with the others are arriving soon."

"We need to rid this place of these machines." Reiji said.

"They won't stop until we show ourselves though." Kaiba replied.

"Scared?" Reiji teased. Kaiba grinned.

"Maybe you should think about yourself first." Kaiba replied, also joking.

"I'll go and face them." Reiji said. "You take the Monsters out."

"You'll never beat them all alone, you'll need my help."

"I'm more then capable." Reiji said. Reiji walked to the side and took a USB drive. A slot opened on his duel disk and he plugged it in.

"What are you doing now? Bit of a bad time to be downloading music."

"I'm downloading all the files on my duel disk about Academia. You'll take this information back to Standard and use it to work out how to bring the carded people back." Reiji replied.

"I should stay and fight! Not run away!" Kaiba explained.

"Mokuba and Kisara will be safe back in my dimension! Ritual is falling and there's nothing we can do about that!" Reiji said. "Unless you wish to remain here by yourself!"

"I understand you see things a bit clearer now but, are you sure you haven't hit your head?! I'm a vastly superior duelist then any of you! I don't need to run!"

"And that skill set will be needed to protect my world!" Reiji said. Kaiba looked annoyed.

"Fine… but you owe me after this nonsense is over." Kaiba said as he took the USB drive.

"I will be in your debt." Reiji said.

"I do have a question. Can Yuzu handle being in charge if something goes wrong with you? You told me she's in charge if you…. disappear."

"I'll be honest, she has a lot of personal problems that she has to solve herself, but she's the right one to become a leader." Reiji said

"But why her?"

Because she cares about the safety of others more than herself, as she demonstrated in her Duel against you and during the invasion in Standard."

"But you are the most qualified for this," Kaiba said.

"Not quite, I can be smart, powerful and cunning, I can be manipulative and on many occasions sacrificed others for the greater good but at the same time, I'm sure of something. Yuzu needs all the help from the people to be a good leader. Kaiba raised a small smirk when he heard Reiji's speech.

"Then, you'll be her mentor?" Kaiba said.

"Well, I never said I'll be the only one to help her. Also, don't we all inspire each other to get better?"

"Well maybe not me since I am the best…. just try to get back safely and take as many as you can." Kaiba replied.

"Yes, now I want you to hold off the Monsters while I go to the Fusion base." Reiji said.

"You know where it is?! They'll take you out!"

"I don't think they want to destroy me." Reiji said. "They could've attacked us with more force. This is just a ploy to play with me and draw me out."

"So you're going to give them what they want?!"

"We need to take the fight to them! Yuzu and Kisara are coming back with the survivors while Ray and Yuzar's duel disks signals show them coming here but…."

"The other two aren't showing up?"

"Masumi and Gongenzaka's duel disk signals aren't moving. I think they've been taken and they're at the Fusion base. They must be bait." Reiji said.

"Fine." Kaiba said. "But you should tell the rest first."

"Yes." Reiji said.

 **Plane**

Inside the plane which was heading to Kaiba Corp, Yuzu was sat down and looking out of the window. Kisara was talking to Mokuba and explaining everything.

"Other dimensions? An evil school?!" Mokuba replied. "Is Seto ok?!"

"He's fine. He's leading a way to get us all to safety." Kisara replied.

"But those Monsters will be waiting for us when we land?"

"We can protect ourselves, like Yuzu did before." Kisara replied. Yuzu turned to face the other two.

"Academia will know I'm on this plane, and they need me. They won't risk me getting hurt." Yuzu said. As Yuzu spoke, her duel disk rung. She hit it and answered. "Reiji!"

On the screen was a three way split-screen. It had Reiji in one screen and Ray as well as Yuzar together in the other.

"Ray, Yuzar!" Yuzu added.

"We're fine!" Ray said.

"Where are you?"

"We're with the survivors in a building near Kaiba Corp." Yuzar said. On the screen, a giant shadow went over the screen. It was an Ancient Gear passing.

"You're near those Monsters?!" Yuzu said.

"Yes but those things are so loud they won't hear us." Ray explained.

"Let's make this quick!" Reiji said. "Gongenzaka and Masumi I think have been captured and are in the Fusion base!"

"WHAT?!" said the three at once.

"They 're most likely being used as further bait to lure me and Kaiba out. I will go once Kaiba clears the way with his Monsters. From there, all of you plus the survivors will meet at Kaiba Corp."

"Reiji…" Yuzu said concerned.

"The survivors who cannot duel will be sent back to Standard. Those who wish to remain will battle alongside the Lancers to clear this dimension of Academia while I save the two." Reiji replied.

"But what if something happens?!" Yuzar said.

"I've thought about this and Yuzu… you'll become the full leader if something happens to me."

"But… Reiji…." Yuzu stuttered.

"You and I have come along far in a short-way." Reiji said. "I trust you."

"Fine! But you'd better come back!" Yuzu said with determination.

 **Kaiba Corp**

Reiji placed himself inside a Blue-Eyes jet. He had Kaiba on a monitor.

"Once you clear the air of these Monsters, I'll be set to fly." Reiji said.

"Got it. The auto-pilot is set to fly to the co-ordinates you gave me, so you don't need to touch a thing." Kaiba replied.

"You're worried that I'll scratch it?"

"You know how much these jets cost me?" Kaiba said.

"Why is it shaped as a Blue-Eyes anyway?"

"Don't push your luck." Kaiba sternly replied.

"Let me guess… you have a card named after yourself as well?" Reiji snarky said.

"As if…." Kaiba replied.

Kaiba was in the elevator and heading towards the Kaiba Corp rooftop. It stopped and the doors open. Kaiba walked out to see the tall Monsters looking right at him.

"Okay you rust-buckets, take this! I summon my three Blue-Eyes, my Chaos Max and Blue-Eyes Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" All five dragons emerged and roared at the Ancient Gears.

" _Nice try Kaiba!"_ said a voice. It was a female Field Commander along with other students. They all arose in an Ancient Gear palm which had picked them up. They all jumped onto the rooftop with their duel disks.

"You can't escape!" said a male.

"Really? WIPE THEM ALL OUT!" All the dragons launched blasts towards each Ancient Gear as Kaiba laughed like a maniac. Each of the dragons were able to easily wipe out the Monsters, much to the annoyance of the students.

"We'll take you out in a duel!" the female said.

"I don't have time for nobodies!" Kaiba gloated. Kaiba hit his KC collar and the floor opened up underneath the students.

"What…. is this?" the female said.

"After Keith broke in, I had a few more trap doors installed!" Kaiba laughed again as the students all fell down the tower. Kaiba walked back to the elevator and touched his KC collar badge. "Prepare to launch."

The rooftop opened up and the Blue-Eyes jet which Reiji was in arose. Reiji looked on as the auto-pilot activated and the jet lifted up. Reiji looked over the Ritual Dimension from the sky and a once peaceful city had become a warzone.

"Good luck." Kaiba said. Reiji didn't answer as the jet blasted off.

 **Fusion Base**

"They cleared all our fighters?!" Marinna yelled in annoyance. She was sat on her commander chair in her base.

"Yes ma'am!" said a worker.

"Fine! Get new troops there now and attack inside! Reiji's gone so we can run wild!" Marinna ordered.

"Serena and Yuri have already taken Reira to Kaiba Corp?" said another worker.

"Get Reira back then! Serena and Yuri are to find those angels and dragon at long last! No more stalling, the Professor will be getting inpatient."

A while later, a blue dot was seen on the radar in the base. Marinna stood up and walked off. Reiji was incoming.

 **Outside**

Reiji saw the Fusion Base and prepared his deck in the jet. There was no-one around the base which Reiji had expected.

The jet landed a fair distance away from the base and the top opened up. Reiji jumped out and looked forward towards the base.

"Leo…. I shall reap revenge on you…. and that starts now!" Reiji thought as he walked towards the base.

Reiji made a few steps and just then a dozen students appeared from nowhere to surround Reiji. He looked around, Reiji also knew this would happen.

"Reiji Akaba!" said a female voice. It was Marinna's who had walked forward inside the circle. The Obelisk Blue Students all had their duel disks ready.

"And you are?" Reiji asked.

"I'm Marinna, leader of the Ritual Dimension invasion."

"Very well. I am taking back my two Lancers." Reiji explained.

"We're not done reading their minds yet, after that they'll become cards."

"Well not before I take you all out!" Reiji activated his duel disk.

"Yes and your father has requested we bring you to Fusion. He is interested in you helping him. He wants you by his side."

"So Leo changed his mind? Or he just wants access to my duel dome back in Standard? I see Academia can't get in."

"It's both. He wants you to understand Academia's goals." Marinna explained. "You know you can't be brainwashed anyway, that only works on weak-willed people."

"Yes I have a very stubborn attitude… and with you, you should know what my answer is!"

"Your mother knew that would happen. She's been planning for it." Marinna replied.

"Oh? That rat I used to call Mother is doing well?"

"You'll be seeing them really soon!"

"So I'll be dueling all of you?!" Reiji replied.

"No, as I said, Himika has been planning for this." The group of students slowly begun to disperse. As they left, Reiji could see a single figure remaining. It was Reira.

"Why is there a little kid here?" Reiji asked. "Are you harming her?!"

"Not at all. This is Reira; she comes from the Fusion Dimension, and your opponent!" Marinna said.

"Himika did this? Condition a kid to fight me?"

"She's not brainwashed, she's here because she has a purpose." Marinna explained. Reira put on a purple Academia duel disk, still looking down at the ground.

"I won't fight a little kid, no matter how good!"

"You have no choice!" Marinna said. Reira walked towards Reiji and looked up.

"Fine. If you insist!" Reiji said. "A person of Academia is an enemy, no matter how old!"

"You and I aren't much different Reiji. I care for my comrades, the same as you do. I don't wish to harm your team but… needs must." Marina walked off, much to the annoyance of Reiji.

"Kid! Cease this!" Reira didn't answer and just activated her duel disk "KID!"

"Let's begin." Reira said in a dull-toned voice.

"Damnit!" Reiji said as he hit his duel disk. Crossover activated.

 _Action Field – Crossover_

"DUEL!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Reira LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
**

"I'm not messing around kid! I start of by usingD/D Swirl Slime in my hand! I can use it to Fusion Summon by using itself with another D/D in my hand! I fuse Swirl Slime and D/D Pandora! FUSION SUMMON! Appear, D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" A knight in purple amour came forward with a red sword.

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500 Fire/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 6**

"Now I shall Normal Summon my D/D Nighthowl!" The monster was a giant pair of jaws with teeth.

 **D/D Nighthowl ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 3**

"Nighthowl allows me to bring out a D/D Monster in my graveyard. I summon D/D Pandora!"

 **D/D Pandora ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/LVL 5**

"Nighthowl reduces it to zero attack and defence! Next I set D/D Brownie in my Pendulum Zone!" Brownie looked like a blue demon with black wings

 **Brownie 2 -**

"Now I Synchro Summon by tuning Pandora with Nighthowl!" Both Monsters lifted up to perform the Synchro Summon.

 **5+3=8**

"Come forthD/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!" The monster was a knight in blue amour with a long red scarf. He held a long sword.

 **D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Dark/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 8**

"Now when a Monster is summoned from my extra deck, Brownie can be summoned from its Pendulum Zone!"

 **D/D Brownie ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/Pendulum/LVL 3/Scale 3**

"Flame King Genghis' effect! When a D/D is Special Summoned while it's on the field, I can bring out a D/D from my grave. Appear Nighthowl!"

 **D/D Nighthowl ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I OVERLAY!" Both Monsters flew into the Xyz whirlpool. "Xyz Summon! Rank three,D/D/D Stone King Darius!" A black and brown bulky warrior appeared. It held a staff.

 **D/D/D Stone King Darius ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000 Earth/Fiend/Xyz/RNK 3/OU 2**

"I shall end my turn there." Reiji said. Reira remained blank-faced much to Reiji's shock. "Not even a flinch?" Reiji thought.

 **Turn 2**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Reira LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"It's my turn… draw." Reira slowly said. "I set my Pendulum Scales!"

"What?!" Reiji said. "I thought Academia only used Fusion?!"

"I set scale three Attribute Knight: Equinox the Knight of Armageddon and scale eight Attribute Knight: Yenawist the Knight of Genesis." Equinox was a dark knight on a horse while Yenawist had sliver amour while also on a horse.

 **Equinox 3 - 8 Yenawist**

"What is this…?" Reiji thought.

"I Pendulum Summon, appear." Reira continued to speak in monotone. The Pendulum circle appeared and two Monsters were summoned on Reira's field. "I summon Kastiron and Attribute Knight: Jordanus The Bright." Two different knights appeared.

 **Attribute Knight: Jordanus the Bright Knight [1400 ATK / 700 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect]**

 **Atribute Knight: Kastirion the Knight of the Shadows. 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Warrior**

"I now overlay."

"Overlay?!"

"I Xyz Summon, Attribute Knight: Atrocious the King of Flames." The Monster was bulky grey demon. The top of its head was on fire. Two Overlay Units spun around it.

 **Attribute Knight: Atrocious the King of Flames [2600 ATK / 1700 DEF / Fire / Rank4 / Warrior / XYZ/ OU 2]**

"Pendulum… and Xyz?!" Reiji questioned. "Academia has been training someone in other methods?"

"If this Monsters Xyz Materials were both different Attributes, then I can inflict 300 points of damage X each one used." Reiji felt a shock from his duel disk.

 **Reiji LP: 4000 – 3400**

Reiji looked up and went running up the platforms for an Action Card. Reira remained looking at the floor.

"I now attack. Attack D/D/D Flame King Genghis."

"Got it! Reiji thought as he had found one on one of the platforms. Reiji leapt down and played the Action Card. "Go Evasion! This negates your attack!" Reira looked up in a surprised manner as a force field stopped the attack.

"I end my turn…." Reira looked behind, with a saddened look.

 **Turn 3**

 **Reiji LP: 3400 Hand: 1**

 **Reira LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Kid…. Reira… who are you?" Reiji said. Reira didn't reply.

 **Academia – Fusion Dimension**

Leo watched a live feed with Himika in his throne room. Leo looked less than impressed.

"Is that all the kid can do? And why is she using Marinna's deck?" Leo asked his wife.

"Marinna's deck was easy to train someone with. Remember, this kid was an empty shell, a kid from the orphanage. She's ten years old and was born during the Fusion War; all she's known is hell and torment. She will be useful."

"Her skills are hardly great."

"Give her time." Himika explained with a smirk.

 **Duel**

"It's my turn! Draw!" Reiji looked at his hand. "Battle! GoD/D/D Stone King Darius!" The Xyz Monster went into battle the other Xyz Monster.

"But… the attack…."

"Is less? Yes, but I use Darius' effect! I detach an Overlay Unit to stop my Monster from being destroyed!"

 **Darius OU: 1**

Darius slammed his staff into Reira's Xyz Monster as Reira continued to look on in confusion.

"Darius can't be destroyed in battle and instead, it destroys your Monster! Then you take 500 damage!" Reiji yelled.

"I use Equinox's Pendulum effect. I prevent the destruction of Monsters summoned from my extra from battle or card effects."

"What?!" Reira's Monster gained a force field around it. Darius hit the Monster but since it wasn't destroyed, Reiji took damage from the battle and Reira avoided the 500 damage.

 **Reiji LP: 3400 - 2700**

"Fine, but I can still cause damage withSiegfried!" Siegfried launched into the air and slammed its sword onto Atrocious.

 **Reira LP: 4000 - 3800**

"I switch Flame King Genghis into defence and set a card."

 **Turn 4**

 **Reiji LP: 2700 Hand: 1**

 **Reira LP: 3800 Hand: 2**

"Draw. I use Atrocious' effect; I detach an Overlay Unit to summon an Attribute Knight from my deck."

 **Atrocious OU: 1**

"I summon Attribute Knight: Seraphim the Crystal Knight." A simple sliver-armoured Monster appeared.

 **Attribute Knight: Seraphim the Crystal Knight [1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Level 4 / P.S.3 / Warrior /Tuner]**

"A Tuner… damnit." thought Reiji.

"Now you take halve of his attack as damage thanks to Atocious."

 **Reiji LP: 2700 – 2200**

"Seraphim allows me to bring out another Monster from my deck with its effects negated. I bring out Attribute Knight: The Crow Thief."

 **Attribute Knight: The Crow Thief [900 ATK / 200 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect]**

"Yenawist's Pendulum effect allows me to change Crow to level four."

 **Crow LVL: 4**

"I tune Equinox and Seraphim."

"A Fusion… Synchro… Xyz… with Pendulums… and no doubt they have the power of Ritual Summoning as well." Reiji thought as the green rings appeared.

 **4+4=8**

"I Synchro Summon,Attribute Knight: Shiva the Frozen Knight." A knight with silver amour which had the edges shaped like snowflakes appeared onto the field.

 **Attribute Knight: Shiva the Frozen Knight [2800 ATK / 2500 DEF / Water / Level 8 / Warrior /** **Synchro]**

"What have Academia been doing… I doubt a kid of this age believes in Academia's ideas…."

"For each Monster with a different Attribute used for the Synchro Summon, I can return that many cards back to your hand. I return your set card and D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried."

"I play my Trap!" Reiji replied. "D/D Reverse! If a D/D/D Monster would leave the field, I can negate that effect and then set a Dark Contract from my deck! I set Dark Contract with the Gate."

"I counter with Atrocitus effect. I remove its last Overlay Unit to summon an Attribute Knight to the field and you take halve of its attack as damage."

 **Atrocious OU: 0**

"Appear Atribute Knight: Kastirion the Knight of the Shadows."

 **Atribute Knight: Kastirion the Knight of the Shadows. 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Warrior**

Reiji prepared himself as he took another zap from his duel disk.

 **ReijI LP: 2200 – 1400**

"I attack yourSiegfriedwith Shiva and I use Equinox's Pendulum effect to stop my extra deck summoned Monsters from being destroyed so only Siegfried will fall." Reiji could only watch as Siegfried was wiped out.

"I need to find another Action Card!" Reiji leapt up.

"Now I attack your Genghis with Atrocious the King of Flames."The Xyz Monster went into the Fusion Monster. Reiji saw another Action Card after he had climbed up a flight of platforms. Reiji grabbed it and looked horrified.

"The Action Trap Lousy Luck?!" Reiji felt another sharp blast from his duel disk. "I take 800 damage…."

 **Reiji LP: 1400 – 600**

The attack continued and Reiji's Fusion was wiped out.

"I end my turn with two set cards." Reira said.

 **Turn 5**

 **Reiji LP: 600 Hand: 1**

 **Reira LP: 3800 Hand: 1**

"Damnit… I DRAW!" Reiji yelled. "I play the Spell Bled Call. We each draw cards X the amount of Monsters summoned from the extra deck that are on the field. We each draw three."

"Y-yes…." Reira obeyed. Both of the duelists drew.

"Is this kid… scared of me?" Reiji thought. "Neither of us can attack for our turns. So I can't attack this turn and you can't attack the next. I use my set Dark Contract with the Gate to add a D/D Monster to my hand. I add a Second D/D Swirl Slime. And now I activate it to Fusion Summon! I fuse Swirl Slime and D/D Necro Slime, appear D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!" The monster was a demon with huge blue and red wings. It had white amour on with a sword in its left hand..

 **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 7**

"I shall set two cards and end there." Reiji began to think. "I wish I could talk to this kid but there's nothing there… she seems terrified."

 **Turn 6**

 **Reiji LP: 600 Hand: 1**

 **Reira LP: 3800 Hand: 4**

"I draw. I summon a second Attribute Knight: Jordanus the Bright Knight."

 **Attribute Knight: Jordanus the Bright Knight [1400 ATK / 700 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect]**

"I now Contact Fusion Jordanus and Kastirion."

"Contact Fuse?!" Reiji yelled as the two knights spun around in the Fusion whirlpool.

"I Fusion Summon…. Attribute Knight: Hades the Knight of the Underworld." A dark armoured knight arose from the floor. He had a black mask on with a cape surrounding his whole body.

 **Attribute Knight: Hades the Knight of the Underworld [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Level 7 / / Warrior / Fusion]**

"Contact….. Fusion….." Reiji stuttered as he looked at the three Monsters on Reira's field. Far in the distance, Marinna was watching the duel.

 **Fusion Base**

Marinna watched from her chair at the duel going on. Marinna seemed to be feeling some concern for Reira, despite only knowing her for a brief period.

Around the base, the resting students watched on holoscreen, they all seemed disgusted in an Academia solider using other methods.

 **A/N**

Okay first of all, Merry Christmas all and thanks to Rom for these cards, ideas and certain paragraphs like the Kaiba/Reiji bit at the end. Now I'm not changing Reira's deck, C/C/ will appear, it's just that they will arrive later in the story with an interesting idea behind them.

Thanks for reviews/views. Ritual Arc has three duels after this left.

 **Rom O.C Cards**

 **Reira**

 **Attribute Knight: Atrocitus The King Of Flames. [2600 ATK / 1700 DEF / Fore / Rank4 / Warrior / XYZ]**

 _Two Attribute Level 4 Monsters_

Monster Effect: If this card was called thanks to Monsters of different attributes you can deal 300 damage to your opponent for each of the materials. Once per turn You can summon a Knight Attribute to the field and then you can cause damage to your opponent equal to half the attack points of the summoned monster

 **Attribute Knight: Yenawist the Knight of Genesis [2300 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.8 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

Monster effect: Once per turn you can return a monster from your field and then you can earn half of your attack points.

 _Pendulum Effect:_ Once per turn: You can target 1 to monster you control that you have to Level and declare to Level from 1 to 8; It becomes that Level until the end of this turn.

 **Attribute Knight: Equinox The Knight of Armageddon [1900 ATK / 700 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

Monster effect: If this card is called special you can resurrect a monster invoked from the extra deck that has been sent to the cemetery.

 _Pendulum Effect:_ Once per turn (Quick effect) you can stop the destruction of the monsters that were summoned from the extra deck by card effects or by battle

 **Attribute Knight: Seraphim the Crystal Knight [1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Level 4 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Tuner]**

Monster effect: If this card was called special you can summon another Knight Attribute of different Attribute to the field from your deck

 **Attribute Knight: Shiva the Frozen Knight [2800 ATK / 2500 DEF / Water / Level 8 / Warrior / Synchro]**

 _1 Attribute Knight Tuner + one Attribute Knight_

Monster effect: For each material of different attribute used to summon this card you can return a card of your opponent to the hand. Once per turn you can summon two Attribute Knights monsters that is in your graveyard but this card cannot attack the turn you use this effect.

 **Attribute Knight: Hades the Knight of the Underworld [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Level 7 / Warrior / Fusion]**

 _1 Dark Attribute Knight + One other different attribute Attribute Knight_

Monster effect: If this card was summoned using materials of different attributes it cannot be destroyed or affected by card effects. As long as this card is in the field the attack of all the monsters in the opponent's field is diminished by half

 **Reiji**

 **Bled call/Spell**

This card can only be used once per turn, for the number of monsters summoned from the extra deck you and your opponent can draw a card but both cannot attack for two turns.

 **My** **O.C Card**

 **Reiji**

 **D/D Reverse/Trap**

If a D/D/D Monster would leave the field, negate it and set one Dark Contract Card from your deck.


	82. Leaders

"If Attribute Knight: Hades the Knight of the Underworld is Fusion Summoned with two different Attributes, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects and as long as this Monster is on my field, all your Monsters attack are halved."

 **d'Arc ATK: 1400**

"I play a Continuous Trap, Dark Contract of Withdraw! I can return another Dark Contract card from my field to my hand and that Monster is returned to your hand! I return Dark Contract with the Gate and send your card back to the extra deck! And since this effect doesn't destroy your Monsters, your effects hav no effect! d'Arc returns to its normal attack!" A force field appeared and sent Hades back to Reira.

 **d'Arc ATK: 2800**

"I play my Trap." Reira said. "Attribute Divide. I Special Summon two Attribute Knights with their effects negated from my graveyard in attack position."

 **Attribute Knight: Jordanus the Bright Knight [1400 ATK / 700 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect]**

 **Atribute Knight: Kastirion the Knight of the Shadows. 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Warrior**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Reiji LP: 600 Hand: 2**

 **Reira LP: 3800 Hand: 4**

"My move!" Reiji drew his card. "It's my Standby Phase and normally I would take 1000 damage from my Withdraw card, but due to d'Arc, I gain 1000 lifepoints instead."

 **Reiji LP: 600 - 1600**

"I summon D/D Savant Archimedes!" A blue owl in amour appeared.

 **D/D Savant Archimedes ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Dark/Fiend/LVL 3**

"When this card is summoned, I can add a D/D/D Ritual Monster and a Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand! I would take 3000 points of damage of damage from doing this but thanks to d'Arc, I gain that amount! First I add D/D/D Prime Churchill and Dark Contract of the Raven!" Two cards popped out of Reiji's deck before it reshuffled itself, Reiji then added the cards to his hand. "I now gain 3000 lifepoints!" d'Arc's sword glowed as Reiji gained lifepoints.

 **Reiji LP: 1600 – 4600**

"4600…." Reira stuttered as she looked on in fear.

"I now play my other Continuous Trap, Dark Contract with the Return!" Reiji declared. "I can bring back a D/D Monster from my graveyard but with its effects negated and it's banished during the End Phase or if it leaves the field before. Return Nighthowl!"

 **D/D Nighthowl ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I play my Ritual Spell and now I tribute Nighthowl and Archimedes to Ritual Summon!" A cauldron formed as his monster flew inside. A blue explosion arose to the ceiling and a monster slowly emerged. It was a slim knight with dark blue amour. He held a giant yellow staff and his helmet had three blue visors which spiralled around.

 **D/D/D Prime Churchill ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/LVL 6**

"When Ritual Summoned, I can bring back a D/D/D Monster from my grave. Return Siegfried!"

 **D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Dark/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 8**

"When a Monster is Special Summoned and Churchill is on the field, once per turn, halve of that Monsters attack is added to Churchill until my End Phase!"

 **Churchill ATK: 3800**

"Now, attack Churchill! Attack Atrocitus!"

"Due to the Pendulum effect of Equinox, extra deck summoned Monsters on my field cannot be destroyed by card effects or battle!" Reira shouted for the first time. She seemed to show her distress.

"I use Siegfried's effect to negate a Spell on your field until my next Standby Phase! I negate your Pendulum effect!" Churchill slashed the Xyz Monster and it landed back on Reiji's field. The Xyz Monster was destroyed and Reira suffered her first destroyed Monster of the duel.

 **Reira LP: 3800 – 3000**

"Now Siegfried wipes out Jordanus!" Siegfried cut across the knight with ease with his sword. Jordanus exploded and Reira shielded her eyes.

 **Reira LP: 3000 – 2000**

"I activate Dark Contract with the Gate and I shall add a second D/D Brownie to my hand. I end there!"

"No… I messed up…." Reira stuttered. "Mrs Akaba will be… furious!"

"Kid…. are you okay?" Reira was breathing in and out at a rapid pace.

"I…. can't… fail… her!"

"What has Himika done to you?!"

" _REIRA! It's okay!"_ said a distant female voice. It was Marinna who came to Reira. She quickly knelt down to calm her again. "It's okay, Himika Akaba isn't here."

"She's…. always… watching." Reira gasped.

"Well, she's not here ... nor is she watching." Marinna was forced to lie.

"Rea ... Really?" Reira stuttered.

"Of course, I would not lie to you." Marinna replied. Reira calmed down.

"Oh ... okay ..." Reira said.

"Ok, how about I stay with you here? Would you like it?" Marina replied while Reira nodding her head.

. "You!" Reiji said pointing to Marinna. "Cease this duel now! You can see the kid is not in a good state! " "I can see that! But ...

"I cannot disobey the Academy orders. Reira must duel. "Marinna replied. "Besides, that could cause Reira to be ..."

"You need to grow a back bone!"

 **Churchill ATK: 2400**

 **Turn 8**

 **Reiji LP: 4600 Hand: 1**

 **Reira LP: 2000 Hand: 4**

"I draw." Reira said. "I use my set card, Attribute Ritual." A Trap Card appeared. "This allows me to Special Summon another Attribute Knight from my graveyard and then use the two to Ritual Summon. Return Jordanus!"

 **Attribute Knight: Jordanus the Bright Knight [1400 ATK / 700 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect]**

"I tribute this and Kastirion to Ritual Summon! Appear Attribute Knight: Exilion the Knight of the Sun!" A yellow knight emerged.

 **Attribute Knight: Exilion the Knight of the Sun [2900 ATK / 2300 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Warrior / Ritual]**

"A Ritual Monster for my Ritual…" Reiji replied.

"For each different Attributes used, I gain 500 lifepoints! Also because of Attribute Ritual, only my Ritual Monster can attack this turn." Reira said as she looked at her Synchro.

 **Reira LP: 2000 - 3000**

"I use its other effect! I can negate the effects of one Monster on your field while Exilion is on the field, then you take 200 damage X its level! I negate Siegfried!"

 **Reiji LP: 4600 - 3000**

"Now I attack. Go Exilion, wipe out d'Arc."

"I use my Dark Contract of Return and return my Gate Contract to return Exilion to your hand!"

"Reira! Respond!" Marinna said. Reira looked at Marinna with a bit of confidence, almost like she trusted the Ritual Commander.

"I play a Quick-Play Spell! Attribute Power! If there are two or more Monsters on the field with different Attributes, I can negate the effect of a Spell or Trap and banish it!"

"What?" Reiji's Dark Contract was banished before him.

"Attack Exilion!" Exilion and d'Arc clashed with their swords but Exilion easily overpowered the Fusion Monster, destroying it.

 **Reiji LP: 3000 - 2900**

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"Good job" Marina said as she gave him a pat on the head. Reira did not know how to react "Oh ... I'm sorry I didn't think you would react like that." Reira looked on with more distress.

 **Turn 9**

 **Reiji LP: 2900 Hand: 1**

 **Reira LP: 3000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Reiji looked at his card. "This is exactly what I needed to draw. I need to use it right." Reiji's duel disk had an incoming call message. He hit the screen. "Hello…?"

"Reiji, it's me!" Yuzu said who appeared. "We're evacuating people back to Standard now but it looks like Academia is on their way here."

"They must be trying to finish the job." Reiji replied. Reiji looked at Marinna. "You can call this off!"

"You know I can't!" she replied.

"Fine! Yuzu, make sure everyone is safe. I'll be back soon."

"Reiji! Are you… sure you can win this?" Yuzu replied.

"Have no doubts, I'll win this in a click of a finger." a determined Reiji said. "But first I'll take damage from my Dark Contracts."  
 **Reiji LP: 3000 – 1000**

"I set my Pendulum Scale with scale two D/D Brownie and scale ten D/D Savant Newton!"

"Scale ten?!" Marinna said in shock.

 **Brownie 2- 10 Newton**

"I'm winning it this turn! I use Dark Contract of the Gate to add D/D Lilith! I Pendulum Summon it!"

 **D/D Lilith ATK: 100 DEF: 2100 Dark/Fiend/LVL 4**

"When summoned I can return a D/D back to my hand from my graveyard. I add and summon D/D Nighthowl!"

 **D/D Nighthowl ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I shall pass on using Nighthowl's effect and instead, I Tune Lilith and Nighthowl! Synchro Summon!"

 **4+3=7**

"I summon level seven, D/D/D Gust King Alexander **!"** A sliver knight with a green cape appeared onto the field.

 **D/D/D Gust King Alexander ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Churchill gains halve of Alexander's attack!"

 **Churchill ATK: 3650**

"Now!" Reiji jumped up the platforms and saw an Action Card. Reira watched on with further fear. Marinna knew there was nothing she could do. Reiji saw one above. He jumped up and grabbed it. "Got it! I play Magic Un-Miracle! This negates all Spell Cards this turn. Your Pendulum Cards and mine are now negated!"

"What?!" Reira said with panic. "I can't lose!"

"You won't Reira…" Marinna said as she reassured her.

"I have to disagree!" Reiji replied. "First! Churchill destroys your Ritual!" Churchill powered up its staff and slashed across Exilion, wiping it out.

 **Reira LP: 3000 – 2250**

"I attack Shiva with Darius! I remove an Overlay Unit to stop it from being destroyed, and then your Monster is! You take 500 damage as well!" Darius slammed into the Synchro and wiped it out.

 **Darius OU: 0**

 **Reira LP: 2250 - 1750**

"I attack directly with Gust King!"

"I play a Trap! Drowning Mirror Force! This returns all attack positioned Monsters back to your hand when attacked directly!"

"I use Siegfried's effect to negate it!" The Trap was destroyed quickly,

"Reira!" Marinna yelled.

"I play a second Drowning Mirror Force. I planned for this."

"What?!" Reiji's Xyz, two Synchro's and Ritual were returned. "Damnit…" Reiji thought.

"Well done Reira! Now end this!"

 **Turn 10**

 **Reiji LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

 **Reira LP: 1750 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Reira yelled.

"I need to find that last Action Card." Reiji said as he jumped onto Crossover.

"I play Attribute Reborn! Return Exilion!"

 **Attribute Knight: Exilion the Knight of the Sun [2900 ATK / 2300 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Warrior / Ritual]**

"Attribute Reborn? Well done Reira!"

"Found it!" Reiji declared as he grabbed the Action Card. "No! This won't help me!" he said. "In that case, I use Dark Contract of Withdraw. I return Dark Contract of Withdraw back to my hand to send Exilion back to your hand!"

"Attribute Reborn stops Exilion from being targeted by card effects!"

"What?!"

"Go Exilion!" Exilion charged towards Reiji and slammed into him. He went flying across the ground.

 **Reiji LP: 1000 – 0 Reira Wins**

The duel field faded and Reira raised a bright smile. She had done Himika's job. Reiji was flattened on the ground; he knew he couldn't run in time.

"Well done Reira." said Marinna as she praised the child. Marinna walked over to Reiji with her duel disk out.

"Fair enough." Reiji replied. "You beat me… but my team will continue."

"And so will mine." Marinna replied.

"How could you and the kid work for a place?"

"We did not have a choice, it was this or to spend our days in a desolate world and survive every day to have something to eat! Also for Serena and Yuri. We came out of the orphanage together and they're my close friends. I need to make sure they're safe!"

"No-one is safe working for Leo Akaba... have you ever questioned him?"

"No ... I live in pain for the decisions I make and you will suffer for yours." Marinna replied as she hit her duel disk. Reiji turned into a blue aura before disappearing back to Fusion. "Job done." Marinna replied.

"Now…. what?" Reira asked.

"You shall be rewarded." Marinna said. She smiled back afterwards.

 **Fusion Base**

Inside Gongenzaka and Masumi were strapped to a chair with wires connected to their heads. No matter how much they struggled, they couldn't break free.

"Damnit!" Gongenzaka said as he slammed his fists down on the chair.

"We can't escape…" Masumi said. "They will have all our intel soon…"

"It's too late." Marinna said as she walked in. "We have it already, and now you shall all become cards. "Untie them!" Marinna said and a bulky black male who wore red tank top and black sleeveless vest and pants came through.

"The scanning is complete?" the male said.

"Yes." Marinna said. The male placed each duel disks back onto Masumi and Gongenzaka's wrists.

"Duel disks are reattached."

"Good, we don't want to leave evidence of them being here." Marinna said.

"Damnit!" Masumi yelled.

"I'm sorry Masumi…" Gongenzaka said. Marinna held up her duel disk and the two became covered in purple. They disappeared and two cards landed on the floor with their panicked looks on their face.

"Three Lancers down." Marinna said.

"And I shall send the mind read back to Academia." the male replied.

"You work closely with Cobra don't you?" Marinna asked.

"Yes, I make sure all the equipment works before Viper and Academia uses it. I'm Austin O'Brien."

"Okay, thanks Austin." Marinna said politely as she left the room. Austin looked back at her as she walked out.

 **Kaiba Corp**

"Reiji isn't answering?!" Yuzu said as she tried to call him.

"He had better return…" Kaiba said.

On the other side of the room, the remaining Ritual non-duelists were leaving while the Paradox Brothers and a few other duelists guarded Kaiba Corp from Academia. Yuzar, Ray and Kisara were making sure all were leaving in a orderly line. Mokuba was on the other side of the room waiting.

"Where's Keith?" Kisara said.

"That thug? He ran out the wrong way." Ray replied.

"I guess he was turned into a card…" Yuzar added.

"He always did lack brain cells." said Kaiba.

"Gongenzaka… Masumi… Reiji…. Mieru? They're all gone." Yuzu said.

"I doubt it." Kaiba said. "No way could he lose to these scum. I wouldn't be surprised if he took out all the Academia students who were meant to be coming." As Kaiba replied, an explosion was heard coming from the hallway.

"What is it?!" Yuzar said. As the dust cloud cleared, Serena and Yuri walked in. Two cards flew onto the floor. It was the Paradox Brothers.

"It's… you." Yuzar said to Yuri.

"Yuri and Serena…" Yuzu said. "Look what the cat dragged in." At this point a group of students entered the room as well, surrounding them all.

"Did it take you long to think of that?" Yuri said.

"Your remaining Ritual duelists weren't much." Serena said. "The students took them all out."

"Damn… they invaded quickly and quietly!" Kaiba said. "Our alert system must have been damaged in the hits!"

"Ritual is under Academia control." Serena said. "Now we shall end this invasion quickly!"

"EVERYONE RUN IN!" said Kisara. The last few remaining people quickly all ran through as they broke up the orderly line.

"CARD THEM ALL!" Yuri yelled as the students held up their duel disks.

"GO ANCIENT ONE RITUAL DRAGON!" Yuzar yelled as he summoned his ace.

"Come on out Mozarta!" Yuzu replied. The two Monsters were able to strike the students down quickly, each one was sent flying across the room. As they landed, they all were sent back to Academia.

"Fools!" Yuri said. "We'll do this ourselves! We can't let them shut down the teleport! Go Starving Venom!"

"Go Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Both Fusion Monsters were summoned and a cold pain shot right through all the counterparts upon their summon.

"No… not this again…." Yuzu said as she held her chest. Yuzar held his head as the dragons looked at each other. Ray looked in horror as the sight.

"What's happening? Is this that thing I felt before…?" Ray said to herself.

"Kisara, Mokuba go!" Kaiba yelled.

"Seto!" Kisara yelled.

"GO!" Mokuba grabbed Kisara's hand and ran through the teleport. Kisara could do nothing to stop herself going through as well.

"KAIBA YOU GO!" Yuzar yelled as Kaiba gritted his teeth, Yuzar was clearing in pain.

"What about you lot?" Kaiba replied. "If I close the teleport, you'll be stranded!"

"Just go!" Yuzu said as she tightened the grip on her chest. . "Reiji gave us Lancers teleporting systems in our duel disks, we can use it only a few times…"

"Right." Kaiba said as he ran towards the teleport. As he was about to enter, he hit a remote in his pocket. Kaiba made his way through the teleport and once he had gone through, the teleport begun to collapse.

"No!" Serena yelled in anger. The teleport fully collapsed and the Monsters faded away. Yuzar, Yuzu, Yuri and Serena were all of a sudden free from the pain. They all took a breath in.

"So… it's just us now!" Yuzar said.

"What just happened to you guys." Ray asked.  
"Something to do with this angel, dragon nonsense." Yuzu replied. "Where are my friends?!"

"Them three? All were turned into cards!" Yuri smugly said.

"ALL?!" Yuzu said as she her faced turned white with fright.

"Yes! And now we shall capture the Ritual dragon and take the Ritual bracelet along with yours Yuzu!" Serena said.

"You turned them all into cards?!" Yuzar yelled.

"You're all sick!" Ray added.

"We shall take on Yuzar and Ray first!" Serena said.

"A tag duel? Fine!" Ray said.

"Yuzu, you need to run!" Yuzar added as his rage grew.

"But.. guys…."  
"NOW!" Yuzar roared. Yuzu and Ray were shocked at this.

"Don't go anywhere you coward!" Serena said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Yuzu said as she stood firm.

"GO!" Yuzar's eyes had lit up as he entered his dragon mode. Yuzar's shout was so loud; it shot Yuzu out of the Kaiba Corp building.

"YUZU!" Ray yelled.

"NOT AGAIN!" Yuzu yelled. Her bracelet lit up again and her eyes begun to transform into pink. "It's… it's happening again…."

Ray ran over to the blown window and looked down. She couldn't see Yuzu anywhere.

"She… she might've escaped… just like before." Ray said. Yuzar had calmed down but a dark aura remained. Yuri smirked at this.

"DAMNIT!" Serena yelled. Her eyes begun to glow blue. "How… how could Yuzu escape me AGAIN!?" A dark aura formed behind her. Some black wings seemed to form behind her.

 **Fusion Dimension – Throne Room**

Reiji walked into the Throne Room of Academia, he was flanked by several Obelisk Force. Reiji stopped right before his father on his throne with Himika standing beside him.

"I don't know what makes me feel more sick. Seeing you two together or using an innocent child to bring me her?." Reiji said.

"It's okay Reiji, we wish to make amends." Leo replied.

"And that's why I need this level of security?"

"Obelisk Force is just a… precaution." Himika explained. "Until you settle in here and you can regain our trust."

"Why did you bring me here?" Reiji shouted.

"We saw your amazing work with the dome you built around Standard; I realized that you were important to me all along."

"Don't waste your breath." Reiji replied. "I won't help you open it up, and nor will I trust you."

"As promised, we want to earn your trust." Himika said. "You are free to roam anywhere, within reason. We will wait until you're ready to help us."

"All this destruction… over Yusho taking credit for the Real Solid Vision?!" Reiji said.

"That's what started it, yes. But since I've come to Fusion, it's my right to become a god. My people expect it!" Leo said.

"God?! Oh I get it… you've gone from an angry man to one who has deluded himself! And a crazy one at that!"

"Your father had to suffer a great loss and public humiliation once Yusho took the credit! Yusho did this! Anyway, we've got bigger issues at hand now with wiping out the five dimensions and creating one big utopia for Academia and Fusion!"

"You mean for those who'll submit to Academia!" Reiji said.

"We came to this world post-war." Leo said. "We gave Fusion hope, and we have now shall repay them with a new utopia. They wish to serve me of their own free will! The best worship there is! We shall wipe out Yusho right here in Fusion." Reiji raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to go my room now." Reiji said calmly.

"Very well, escort him." Himika said.

Reiji was walked along an Academia hallway as he looked out at the distant land afar from the Academia Island.

"So… Yusho is here in Fusion…" Reiji thought.

Back in the throne room, Leo put his hand on the metal plate on his head. Himika looked at him with concern.

"You should've told him." Himika said.

"He doesn't need to know I'm dying." Leo replied. "No-one except you and Cobra needs to know. That'll breed disloyalty to my underlings. They might be fully loyal but one whiff of weakness, they'll want my job."

"The angel's power will give you everything you want. To be worshipped, Yusho and those who laughed at you will be extinct and your brain will be fixed." Himika said.

"Three years since it all begun…" Leo said. "Three years since I found out about my unsafe dimension travelling caused permanent damage to my mind…. I was lucky to have Cobra on-hand to build me this thing."

"And thankfully since then, we've built safer dimension travelling… just a shame the Resistance had to gain the same technology which has now also been passed onto the Lancers."

"That matters not… I just hope Cobra…."

"We know we can trust him." Himika said. "You two are close friends after all."

"I don't have much longer though." Leo said as he stood up. "Three years ago I came here, three years ago my brain damage first appeared, and now I have only a few months left."

"And we shall get the utopia long before then." Himika replied. "Reiji is here now, that'll speed things up."

"I hope you're right." Leo said as he walked away.

 **A/N**

Thanks for Rom for the OC, the idea of Austin and part of the chapter.. Is all what it seems?

And yes, I gave Leo a reason he has that stupid metal plate! Thanks for reviews.

Royal2 – I hope I've cleared things up with you now?

ThePLOThand – It might've been but it doesn't matter too much.

 **O.C**

 **Reira**

 **Attribute Knight: Exilion the Knight of the Sun [2900 ATK / 2300 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Warrior / Ritual] – Rom OC**

Monster effect: By the number of materials used of different attributes you can earn 500 life points for each one. Once per turn you can deny the effect of the monster in the field and destroy it

at the same time you inflict 200 points equal to the level of the monster

 **Attribute Divide/Trap**

Special Summon two Attribute Knights from your graveyard with their effects negated.

 **Attribute Ritual/Trap**

Special Summon one Attribute Knight then Ritual Summon one Attribute Knight Monster from your hand using material on the field.

Only the Ritual Summoned Monster can attack this turn.

 **Attribute Power/Quick-Play Spell**

If there are two or more Monsters on the field with different Attributes, negate the activation of a Spell or Trap then banish it.

 **Attribute Reborn**

Special Summon one Attribute Knight from your graveyard. It's unaffected by card effects.

 **Reiji**

 **Dark Contract with the Return/Continuous Trap**

Special Summon one D/D Monster from your graveyard but its effects are negated. Banish it during the end phase or if it leaves the field before.

Take 1000 damage during your next Standby Phase.

 **Dark Contract of Withdraw/Continuous Trap**

Return one other Dark Contract card to your hand and then target one Monster your opponent controls, return it to their hand.

Take 1000 damage during your next Standby Phase.

 **Action Card**

 **Magic Un-Miracle**

Negate all Spell Cards this turn.


	83. Ritual V Fusion

**Turn 1**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Let's begin then." Yuri said. "No attacks or drawing on first turn!"

"We know!" Ray replied.

"Good! I start!" Yuri stated. "I play Polymerization and fuse Predaplant Cordyceps and Moray Nepenthes in my hand! I Fusion Summon! Appear Predaplant Chimerafflesia!" yelled Yuri as he placed his fists into the Fusion pose. A large green plant appeared with no head but red petals around its neck. Its long green stalk arms had two venus flytraps for hands.

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Plant/Fusion/LVL 7**

"He didn't go for his dragon?" Ray questioned.

"Yeah.. are you mocking me?!" said an angry Yuzar.

"No… what gave you that idea?" Yuri said with a teasing, innocent tone. Serena giggled.

"I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My move!" Ray said. "And just like last time Yuri, I shall hold you off!"

"Yes we drew last time… what amazing hopes you have!" he replied.

"As we know already Yuri, Rituals suck!" Serena added.

"Then why didn't you beat me?" a smug Ray said.

"It must be your bad memory, but I remember that I had to force you to a draw, so I would not call that a victory!" Yuri replied.

"I play the Continuous Spell Shinobird Power Spot! Now I play the Ritual Spell Shinobird Calling! I tribute Spirit Monsters from my hand! I send Shinobird Swan! This card can counts as the full cost when used to Ritual Summon! Appear! Shinobaroness Peacock!" A beautiful female appeared. She was wearing a light blue dress with a peacock tail style cape coming down her dress. She wore a headdress.

 **Shinobaroness Peacock ATK: 2500 DEF: 3000 Wind/Winged Best/Ritual/Spirit/LVL 8**

"When Ritual Summoned, she can send up to three Spells or Traps back to your deck! I send away your set card!"

"What?!" Yuri said as his set card was blown away.

"And once it does that, I can Special Summon a level four or lower Spirit Monster, ignoring its summoning conditions! Appear Amano-Iwato in attack! A giant hill made of stone appeared.

 **Amano-Iwato ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200 Earth/Rock/Spirit/LVL 4**

"Why use that card?!" said an annoyed Yuzar.

"What's wrong with you Yuzar?!"

"I'm fine!" Yuzar shouted back.

"He's clearly not." Serena said. "This is something all the male counterparts enter…"

"Yeah, my memory of it is poor but the more I do it, the more I remember!" Yuri said. "It feels great, doesn't it Yuzar!"

"Clearly Yuzar has hardly entered this mode!" Serena said. "You seem so unaware!"

"That's wrong!" Ray said. "I know you and me Serena are also connected! Me and Yuzu seemed to enter into a strange power as well… we freed Masumi from that parasite because of it!"

"Very interesting…" Serena said. "The angel inside of us seemed to battle against the dragons in this past world… well that's what Yuri saw."

"You saw… us?" Yuzar said.

"Yes, me and Yuzu went into the previous world!" Yuri said.

"I'm not interesting in helping the world except ruin it for the utopia!" Serena said. "And Yuzu escaping will only help….!"

"Help with what?!" Ray replied. Serena just smirked.

"Whatever! Power Spot increases all Spirit Monsters attack and defence by 500!"

 **Shinobaroness Peacock ATK: 3000 DEF: 3500**

 **Amano-Iwato ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700**

"During the End Phase, Spirit Monsters return to my hand. Because Amano was summoned while ignoring its conditions, it remains. Now once Sinobaroness returns, I bring out two Shinobird Tokens!" Two light blue peacocks appeared in defence!"

 **Shinobird Token X 2 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Winged Beast/Token/LVL 4**

 **Tokens ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

"Also don't forget the other effect of Shinobird Power Spot. If a Wind monster returns to my hand, I can add a Spirit monster or a Ritual Spell. I am adding a second Shinobird's Calling!"

"Just like before…" Yuri said.

"Not like before!" Ray replied. "I'm better!"

"I think something is wrong with my hearing… she said better?" Serena said.

"Yeah I heard that." Yuri said.

"Ritual users… improving? You only remain at one level, poor!" Yuzar didn't add anything much to Ray's annoyance.

"I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My turn!" Serena yelled. "It's time! I set scale one Lunalight Wolf and scale five Lunalight Tiger!"

"PENDULUMS?!" Yuzar and Ray said at the same time.

"Yes!" A purple wolf arose along with a yellow tiger.

 **Wolf 1 – 5 Tiger**

"Now I summon Lunalight White Rabbit!" A white female monster appeared with long white hair and rabbit like ears. She had a green dress on while holding a mallet.

 **Lunalight White Rabbit ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 2**

"Once per turn I can return one Spell or Trap on the field back to the hand!"

"No you don't! Amano-Iwato stops all effects except Spirit Monsters!"

"What?!" Serena said. "No wonder your partner was annoyed. I Pendulum Summon Lunalight Blue Cat!" A blue female with a long blue tail appeared.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"I use Wolf's effect and since it counts as a Spell while it's in its Pendulum Zone, it's safe to use! I Fusion Summon Monsters on my field by banishing!"

"Damnit!" Ray said as the two Monsters fused. "I Fusion Summon Lunalight Cat Dancer!" A tall women dressed like a dancer appeared, circling onto the field. She had long red hair and had a green lengthy skirt. She held a dagger in her right hand.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

"I'm done!" Serena said.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My turn and since Yuri refuses to use his dragon… I won't be using mine!" Yuzar said.

"Yuzar!" Ray said.

"Maybe I didn't want to bring it out…." Yuri said with innocence.

"I set a Monster along with two face downs!"

"How boring." Serena added.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 3 Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Finally, I draw!" Yuri said. "Your plays were Slifer Red level."

"Stop insult and get playing!" Ray replied.

"Can't we do both?" Serena said with a bright smile.

"Before you all do anything, I play this Trap." Yuzar replied. "Raigeki Break allows me to discard a card and then destroy a card on the field. I discard Ancient Golem and destroy…. Ray's Amano-Iwato!"

"What?!" Ray said. Yuri and Serena were also caught by surprise. A thunder strike shot through the roof of Kaiba Corp, making a big hole in the process and wiped the Monster out.

"Now since Ancient Golem was sent to my field from my hand, it can appear in defence!" A dusty, rocky golem emerged from the ground, making a hole in the floor.

 **Ancient Golem ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Dark/Rock/LVL 5**

"When Golem is summoned, it can hit you with 200 damage for each card in my graveyard! I have one thanks to Raigeki Break! I hit Serena!" Serena felt a burning pain.

 **Serena LP: 4000 - 3800**

"Yuzar?! Why?!" Ray asked.

"Because that was an annoying card." Yuzar said.

"You're destroying Kaiba Corp!"

"Domino is ruined anyway…. I will reap revenge on these two for ruining my life!" Yuzar said as the dark aura got more intense.

"Well I was enjoying that until you hit Serena." Yuri said. "I use Predaplant Chimerafflesia's effect. I can banish a Monster whose level is equal or less than it. I banish your Golem!"

"What a waste." Serena added.

"Now I attack one Shinobird Token! And I usedits second effect! The Monster I'm attacking loses 1000 attack and Chimerafflesia gains 1000!"

 **Tokens ATK: 1000**

 **Chimerafflesia ATK: 3500**

The two Predaplant quickly destroyed the Token and Ray felt the damage.

 **Ray LP: 4000 – 1500**

"Damnit…." Ray said. "And I have no help from Yuzar as well it seems."

"It's your own fault… putting both Tokens in attack was a dumb move." Yuri added. "I end my turn!"

 **Chimerafflesia ATK: 2500**

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Serena LP: 3800 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 1500 Hand: 3 Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"I'll get you back! I draw!" Ray said.

"Fighting words from a girl who was disgusted with my Monsters last time we met." Yuri said.

"Yeah, and since then I've got tougher! This'll prove that! I use my Second Shinobird Calling and this time I can banish Shinobird Swan and as before, it counts as a full Ritual Summon! I Ritual Summon level eight Shinobaron Peacock!" The monster was a white male in a royal robe made of peacock feathers. He held a staff.

 **Shinobaron Peacock ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Wind/Winged Beast/Spirit/Ritual/LVL 8**

 **Peacock ATK: 3500**

"When Ritual Summoned I can return up to three monsters you control! I return Chimerafflesia and Cat Dancer!" A heavy wind was struck and both Fusion Monsters were sent back to the deck. "And now I attack Yuri!" Shinobaron swung its staff around and struck into the Fusion user.

 **Yuri LP: 4000 – 500**

"I attack Yuri with my Token!" Ray said.

"It won't work." Yuzar said.

"He's right!" Yuri replied. "When I am attacked directly, I Special Summon Predaplant Sarraceniant!" A green plant emerged in defence.

 **Predaplant Sarraceniant ATK: 100 DEF: 600 Dark/Plant/LVL 1**

"I attack that then!" Shinobaron struck it.

"When Sarraceniant battles, the Monster it battles is destroyed!" Shinobaron disappeare. Sarraceniant also was destroyed.

"No!" Ray said.

"And when Sarraceniant is destroyed by battle, I can add a Predap card from my deck! I add the Spell Predaplant Healing!"

"I end my turn…"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuri LP: 500 Hand: 2 Serena LP: 3800 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 1500 Hand: 2 Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"My move, I draw!" Serena said. "I use Pot of Desires! I banish face down, the top ten cards of my deck to draw two more!"

"What?!" Ray said. Serena drew two more cards.

"Much better! I summon Lunalight Kaleido Chick!"

 **Lunalight Kaledio Chick ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"Her effect allows me to send a Lunalight Monster from my extra deck to the graveyard, and then Kaledio becomes that cards name if used as Fusion Material! I send Lunalight Cat Dancer! Now I play Polymerization to fuse Kaledio Chick acting as Cat Dancer and Lunalight White Rabbit in my hand! "The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!" A female panther on two legs appeared. She had short black hair and wore a purple dress.

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 8**

"This card cannot be destroyed by your card effects and this effect cannot be negated!" Serena said.

"Yuzar! I need you to help me! Stop acting like this!" Ray said. Yuzar still stood there, ignoring her. He was continued to be surrounded in a dark aura.

"Maybe I like this power." Yuzar replied.

"Go my Trap!" Ray said. "Shinobird Flight! I banish Shinobird Calling and now Shinobaroness can appear from my hand while her effects are negated and the summoning conditions are ignored! She can't be destroyed in battle this turn nor do I take damage from it this turn!"

 **Shinobaroness Peacock ATK: 2500 DEF: 3000 Wind/Winged Best/Ritual/Spirit/LVL 8**

"Fine! Now hit Yuzar's set Monster!" Panther extended her claws and slashed the set Monster. A large purple-skinned humanoid Monster appeared. "Panther can attack Monsters twice but the firs time they're not destroyed!"

"That's my Djinn Prognosticator of Rituals!" Yuzar confidently said. Djinn Prognosticator of Rituals ATK: 400 DEF: 300 Dark/Fiend/LVL 3

"Well it's toast!" Serena replied as her Lunalight used her effect to wipe it out. "That's me done this turn."

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuri LP: 500 Hand: 2 Serena LP: 3800 Hand: 0**

 **Ray LP: 1500 Hand: 1 Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Yuzar said. "I play Ancient One Ritual and I banish Ancient Golem and Djinn Prognosticator of Rituals from my graveyard! Both Monsters shot into a blue beam which had formed in the sky. "Appear the beast which dwells in the past and with the power to destroy the future! Ancient One Ritual Dragon!" A giant blue dragon spun around on the field. It had a long green tail with glowing dark blue orbs around its body. It had a scaly body with bright yellow eyes. It had spikes run down its back.

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7**

"No! Why summon that Yuzar?!"

"This dragon is all need!" Yuzar said. "Ancient One destroys all Monsters whose level is five or higher upon being Ritual Summoned!" Ancient One unleashed a loud roar as a row of holes were blown into the floor.

"Panther Dancer isn't destroyed by card effects!" Serena replied.

"But Shinobaroness Peacock is!" Yuzar fellow Ritual Monster disappeared as Ancient One begun to glow. "Ancient One's effect gives Ancient One 300 attack for each level five or higher Monsters in my opponents grave!"

"Only Cat Dancer is in our in graves! It's not enough" Yuri said.

 **Ancient One ATK: 2800**

"I play my Trap!" Yuzar added. "Full Force of the Ancients! I target an Ancient Ritual Monster and double its attack until the End Phase!"

 **Ancient One ATK: 5600**

"Damnit!" said Serena.

"ATTACK ANCIENT ONE!" Ancient One unleashed its deadly blue blast at Panther Dancer and Serena was forced to shield her eyes as it was wiped out before her.

 **Serena LP: 3800 – 1000**

"When a Monster targeted with Full Force destroys a Monster with a level which is higher than five, I can draw a card! I set it!"

"You could've attacked Yuri!" Ray said.

"You're annoying me now!" Yuzar hit back. "I want Yuri to summon his dragon… I know he feels the same."

"Yuzar…." Ray said.

"I feel it!" Yuri said.

"Calm it Yuri." Serena replied. "We have a job to do."

"So why are you angry then?" Yuri teased.

"I'm just annoyed that Yuzu girl escaped again! Don't leave me alone with this duel!"

"Ancient One loses its attack boost but thanks to its effect and Panther Dancer being in your grave, it gains another 300." Yuzar said.

 **Ancient One ATK: 3100**

"Yuzar! Please come back to normal!" Ray pleaded. "Would are parents want this to be the case?!"

"They're overseas… they're safe!" Yuzar said.

"It's true we don't need to attack overseas since we have enough energy from the places we attack." said Serena. "But what about when the dimensions are wiped out!"

"Wh.. what?!" Yuzar said.

"The five dimensions will need to be wiped out to make way for a grand new utopia." Yuri said. "Think of it as a full clean out!"

"You won't!" Yuzar replied.

"Oh… you're right… I might just hunt your parents down once we take you back to Academia and turn Ray into a card!" Yuri replied. "Plus, don't you want that power… Academia can give it to you!"

"NO! NOT HAPPENING!" Yuzar yelled. "I don't need Academia to get what I want!"

"Well I'm sure your true dragon form would disagree." said a smug Serena.

"Yuzar!" Ray said.

"SILENCE!" he yelled.

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuri LP: 500 Hand: 2 Serena LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

 **Ray LP: 1500 Hand: 1 Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"MY TURN!" Yuri drew. "During my Standby Phase I canPredaplant Cordyceps and Special Summon two Predaplant level four or below Monsters from my graveyard! I cannot Normal Summon any more Monsters this turn and I can only Fusion Summon!"

"Suits me!" Yuzar replied with a smirk.

"Return Predaplant SarraceniantandMoray Nepenthes!"

 **Predaplant Sarraceniant ATK: 100 DEF: 600 Dark/Plant/LVL 1**

 **Predaplant Moray Nepenthes ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Dark/Plant/LVL 4**

"I play Predahealing! I gain lifepoints equal to the highest attack Predaplant on the field!"

 **Yuri LP: 500 – 2100**

"Here it comes!" Yuri's extra deck glowed on his duel disk. "I play Polymerization!" Both Predaplants spun around in the whirlpool. Yuri's eyes lit up and a dark aura surrounded him. Yuzar's eyes lit further up in blue. ""Enter Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" The might purple dragon appeared on the field in all its glory.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 8**

Starving Venom and Ancient One stared down at each other. The two boys were smirking. Yuzar's and Serena's bracelet all begun to glow.

"Not again!" Yuri said.

"We shall not have our fun stolen away by the bracelets!" Yuzar said.

"Yuri! You said you wouldn't do this!" Serena said. "Why isn't this thing working?!"

"Working?! What do you mean?!" Ray asked Serena.

"The bracelet should cut Yuri out of this thing….!"

"What is this?!" Ray said.

"It's Yuri's dragon form coming out! The Professor wasn't going tell us about it but we worked it out ourselves! Whenever he gets like this… my bracelet shuts him down and returns him to normal!"

"So my bracelet should do the same? Serena we need to awaken those powers in us!" Ray replied.

"As an angel…?! Give over! My power will help the Professor and Academia alone!"

"What do you truly know about the angels?!" Ray said. "I saw that Yuzu and I could provide great help!"

"I know only what you know! I know you saw that vision as well!" Serena said. "The Professor is keeping us out of it! I trust him!"

"That… that vision… you all had it as well?!" Ray said. "Look, we need to act now!"

"ENOUGH TALK!" The boys said.

"We will wipe out everything and everyone." Yuzar said.

"And we shall become one!" Yuri added. "We don't need Academia or you!"

"We will not serve anyone!" Yuzar said. "We shall take revenge on the angels, and wipe out five worlds instead of just the one!"

"You all thought separating the original world with duel spirits and humans into five would stop us… now you've given us a bigger goal!" Yuri replied. "The more times we appear, the more the ancient seal you placed upon us weakens."

"We're becoming stronger!" Yuzar said. "Your bracelets power no-longer puts us straight away!"

"So let's hurry up and become one… before anything happens!" Yuri yelled. Serena and Ray looked more and more distressed. Ray shook her bracelet.

"Come on! Do something like before!"

"It's useless!" Yuri yelled. The dragons growled at each other once more and the boy's dark aura mixed shot up. The top of Kaiba Corp which was already weak had now blown off as a fast wind was created.

"YURI!" Serena begged. As the dragons' power increased, the bracelets finally glowed.

"Not now!" Yuzar said. Both Yuri and Yuzar were knocked back as the strong winds stopped. Both boys held their heads and looked around.

"What… happened?" Yuzar said, back to normal. "I didn't do that thing again… did I?"

"Ugh… way to ruin the fun." Yuri replied.  
"Yuri! You said you wouldn't do that!" Serena yelled to him.

"Well I'm back to my boring normal self now… calm down." Yuri replied. Ray looked at her bracelet.

"The bracelets must still seal them away but… it takes longer than before." Serena said to Yuri.

"Boring. Tell that to the Professor, now for us to win!"

"Ray… I'm… I'm sorry." Yuzar said. "I can't recall… but it feels like I ruined our chances."

"No you didn't Yuzar… I'm just happy your back." she replied.

"Enough! Yuri said. "Starving Venom gains Ancient One's attack!"

 **Venom ATK: 5300**

"Ray, you've got no cards?!" Yuzar said as he finally got the full picture of the duel.

"That's the point!" Yuri said.

"It's fine Yuzar…." Ray said.

"You'll become a card?!" he replied.

"It's… it's fine." Ray said as she stuttered. She accepted her fate.

"GO STARVING VENOM!" The mighty Fusion Monster shot out its tail with sharp teeth. The tail slammed down onto Ray and she was slammed into the wall.

 **Ray LP: 1500 – 0**

"YES!" Serena said. She walked to Ray and went to grab the bracelet.

"NO!" Yuzar said but as he ran, Starving Venom's tail knocked Yuzar into the wall. "RAY!" Yuzar said in pain.

Serena was about to pick up the bracelet but remembered something.

"No… last time with Ruri when I held both… I was teleported away… the Professor also said something similar…" she questioned to herself.

"I'll call Marinna!" Yuri said. "I dare not risk touching that thing."

"Ray…." Yuzar said as he weakly got back to his feet. Ray was still knocked out.

"Don't try and take her back!" Yuri replied. "How about this… if you can beat us before our Commander gets here…. she's all yours!"

"Fine!" Yuzar said. Serena stood guard over Ray's body.

"I end my turn with a set card!" Yuri yelled.

 **Turn 10**

 **Yuri LP: 2100 Hand: 0 Serena LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"I shall reap my full revenge!" Yuzar said as he drew. "Got it!"

"What now?!" Yuri said.

"I play Ancient Sacrifice!" Yuzar's Trap opened. "I destroy Ancient One Ritual Dragon and then I can add an Ancient Monster from my deck!" Ancient One disappeared from the field.

"Fool." Serena said.

"I'm a champion; I know what I'm doing!" Yuzar said. "I add Ancient Kuriboh! I use the Ritual Spell, Ultimate Ancient Offering! I Special Summon Ancient One Ritual Dragon from my graveyard!"

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7**

"And now it's tributed! I can Ritual Summon a level ten or higher Ancient Ritual Dragon Monster from my deck!"

"What's happening?!" Serena said. Ancient One Ritual Dragon disappeared in a bright blue light.

"The best news possible!" Yuri replied.

"When the treacherous angels are resurrected, the supreme dragon king of pride will appear and destroy his former enemies! Appear now my evolved form! Ancient King Ritual Dragon!" A white dragon with golden amour around its body appeared. It had blue wings with black stripes.

 **Ancient King Ritual Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 10**

"His evolved form!" Yuri said in delight.

"King's effect! When Ritual Summoned, all other Special Summoned Monsters are destroyed! And King gains 800 attack for each! "

"FOOL! Starving Venom destroys all your Special Summoned Monster and inflicts damage equal to its attack!"

"I use Ancient Kuriboh! I send this to the graveyard and this prevents the destruction of a Ancient Monster by battle or card effect! I remember Starving Venom from before!"

"My duel with Ray?!" Yuri said as the old-looking Kuriboh formed a shield around Ancient King. Ancient King unleashed a dark beam from its mouth, destroying Starving Venom. Starving Venom's explosion came towards the Ritual Monster but the Kuriboh stopped it from being destroyed.

"No! Yuri!" Serena said.

"I play a Trap!" Yuri said. "Fusion Boost! When a Fusion Monster is destroyed, I can gain lifepoints equal to that amount of attack or draw a card! Since this is a tag, I let Serena draw!"

"Why?!" Serena said. A card popped out of her deck.

"I know you're angry…. I'll let you take him down!" Yuri said. "I had my fun for today… I don't mind losing this!"

"I'll take you up on that offer! Ancient King, ATTACK!The dragon unleashed its wings and created an energy ball. "FINAL JUDGEMENT!" The energy ball struck Yuri and sent him flying against the wall.

 **Yuri LP: 2100 – 0**

"Yuri!" Serena ran over to him.

"I'll see you back.. home…" Yuri said as he teleported away. Serena looked furious back at Yuzar. The rage burning in her green eyes.

"Looks like we've both suffered loses today, give up now and I won't inflict that on you!" Yuzar said.

"Oh don't worry; I'm bringing you back to Academia with me! My turn for some fun." Serena smirked as vision of dark wings appeared behind her again.

 **Turn 11**

 **Serena LP: 1000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"For too long I've been feeling this pain inside of me... that pain thumbing always in my mind… the pain I feel now! I lost Yuzu… now you've sent Yuri away… I've bottled these feelings up for too long! FEEL HELL! I DRAW!"

"What on earth is happening now?!" Yuzar said. Serena's eyes begun to glow darker.

"You seemed surprised? It was just a minute ago you unlocked your dragon form… well let's just say I'm now in my angel form…. or dark angel form!"

"Dark… Dark angel?!" Yuzar said.

"Serena is a mere-creation that I made! Me and my sisters defeated you dragons and sealed you away inside that body of yours…. Yuzar is a shell for Ancient One Ritual Dragon's true form along with its card form!"

"So… so I'm speaking to the angel… why are you calling yourselves dark… I saw Ray and Yuzu go into the same thing before when they removed that bug from Masumi… they seemed nice!"

"Let's just say that the experiences that Serena feels… I feel! She suffered some true pain as a kid… and now I see the world for what it is! I never agreed with my sisters anyway, we should've put you dragons down in the first place!"

"Stop… you can't mean that!"

"I'll prove it! I used to be known as Elisia… now that is dead to me! I shall take you all down and rid me of Serena after! No longer will I be bound in a shell!"

"That angel… is growing stronger… I need more power!" thought a strange voice inside Yuzar. Yuzar was caught out in shock.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Yuzar said in a panic.

"I play Crimson Moon!" Serena said as she held up the Spell. "I Fusion Summon using Monsters in my graveyard! "When the crimson moon spreads over the horizon, the queen of the beasts will awaken again to expand her murderous rage! FUSION SUMMON!" Lunalight Cat and Panther Dancer spun around in the whirlpool which had taken a more darkened look. "Appear Kaira the Queen of the Lunalight Beasts!"

"What is that?!" Yuzar said. A long-haired fox appeared whose hair curled around its head. It had red amour on with flames coming out of its gauntlets which were placed on its wrists.

 **Kaira the Queen of the Lunalight Beasts ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"When Fusion Summoned, all Monsters except this card have their attack halved!"  
 **King Ritual ATK: 1500**

"I play the Equip Spell Lunalight Mask!" A half-moon mask appeared on Kaira. "This allows it two attacks this! First! Attack his dragon! Infernal Rampage!" Kaira's drew her claws and at the same time jumped so high that his figure disappeared when reaching the top, leaving Yuzart perplexed. When she came back, she moved so fast that the creature could not be seen clearly, but leaving only claw marks in the dragon. The recoil allowed her appear from above and give the final blow

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 - 1500**

"Damnit!" Yuzar said. He looked at Ray.

"END THIS!" Serena said as her Monster charged up one last attack. The hit struck Yuzar at such a pace, Yuzar was thrown out of the now wrecked Kaiba Corp Tower.

 **Yuzar LP: 1500 – 0**

"Serena!" Marinna had finally made it up the damaged tower. The tower was now on fire along with the now blown-off roof. Serena was stood there smirking at the window that Yuzar had fell from. "Serena!" Marinna called again.

"He's dead!" Serena said to herself. "Four more to go!" A group of Marinna's Field Commanders appeared behind her.

"Get a grip Serena!" Marinna yelled. The fire in the background got worse. The air turning thinning, but Serena was hysterical. Serena looked at Marinna and went to attack her. Serena grabbed Marinna's wrist but the Field Commanders ran in to pull her back. "So dare you touch a superior being like me?" Serena said while Marina still had her cornered. "Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do with Serena"

"I'm Serena ... well Serena is just the shell I use!" she replie,d her aura became stronger

"I do not mind two cucumbers whoever you are, give me back to Serena now"

"That weak shell is nothing"

"You're wrong, Serena is a proud person who would never let herself be beaten so easily by someone like you. Serena, if you are there, remember who you are and why you fight!" With cries of agony Serena leaned to the ground while the dark aura vanished

"I ... I spoil everything ... I must take Yuzu Hiragi 's bracelet" Marina tried to get to the same level as her and hugs her while trying to pat her head to calm her down

"Okay, you're a good soldier, I'll do it for you" Serena fainted completely and the fire increased, Marina took Serena's duel disk and the teleported her back to Academia. "The rest of you, search for Yuzar!"

Marinan walked over to the still knocked out Ray and bent down to take the bracelet, as she did, the fire got closer. Marinna didn't have enough time to take the bracelet and card Ray.

"Damnit!" Marinna held her duel disk up to Ray. Ray was surrounded in purple aura before disappearing. Marinna quickly made her way out of the building. The Kaiba Corp towered slowly fell apart, the flames from the tower spread to nearby buildings. Ritual had fallen into hell.

 **Street**

Street Yuzu was knocked out near a dumpster. She had somehow ended up here. Her face twitched as if she was having a bad dream.

"What's going on?"

 **A/N**

Thank you for all the reviews, the comments are very kind and I thank you all.

Also a big thanks as ever to **Romadrox8975** for his ideas/OC cards. He also co-wrote a part of this chapter including the scene with Marinna and Serena.

Next chapter will be out next year…. sorry… :P

 **O.C Cards**

 **Ray**

 **Shinobird Swan ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Wind/Winged-Beast/LVL 5**

 **TBA**

 **Shinobird Flight/Trap**

 **TBA**

 **Yuzar**

 **Full Force of the Ancients/Trap**

Target an Ancient Ritual Monster; double its ATK until the End Phase. If it destroys a Monster with a level of five of higher, draw a card.

 **Ancient Sacrifice/Trap**

Destroy one Ancient Monster you control then add one Ancient Monster from your deck.

 **Ancient Kuriboh ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Beast/LVL 1 – Rom OC**

Discard this card and target an Ancient Ritual Monster, it cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects this turn.

 **Yuri**

 **Predaplant Healing/Quick-Play Spell**

Target the highest ATK Predaplant Monster you control, gain lifepoints equal to that amount.

 **Fusion Boost/Trap**

If a Fusion Monster is destroyed, gain lifepoints equal to its attack or draw a card.

 **Serena**

 **Crimson Moon/Spell – Rom OC**

 **Fusion Summon using Lunalight Monsters in your graveyard as material.**

 **Spell Lunalight Mask/Equip Spell**

Equip only to a Lunalight, it can attack twice.

 **Kaira the Queen of the Lunalight Beasts [4000 ATK / 4000 DEF / Light / Level 10 / Warrior / Fusion] - Rom Oc**

When this card is summoned to the field, all the monsters in the field lose half of their attack points except for this card. It can not be affected by your opponent's card effects and can attack all of your opponent's monsters


	84. Final Battle in Domino

There was applause as Marina returned back to the base. Marina walked back in to see her Field Commanders along with the surveillance staff clapping her.

"Well done Commander!" said one.

"We got the Ritual bracelet!" said another. Marina took her seat, she seemed depressed.

"Stop, all of you." Marina said. "We sent the Ritual girl to Academia, they'll extract her bracelet there, but the Ritual dragon still remains. We also lost both Yuri and Serena."

"Oh come on." Gloria said as she emerged from the crowd. "This is a day of celebration! We carded three of the Lancers and Reiji Akaba is now in Fusion! We've won!"

"Not yet Gloria! The battle isn't won until we have Yuzar and Yuzu's bracelet!" Marina hit back.

"Fine but still… we carded seventy percent of Domino!" Gloria replied. "More than enough! Plus we can now use our forces in the Synchro invasion!"

"We should've had them all." Marina replied. "Where are the soldiers?"

"Awaiting your command." Gloria said.

"I want everyone looking for Yuzu and Yuzar! The place is all but empty now, it should be easy!" Marina ordered.

"Yes ma'am." said Gloria as she walked off.

"Not you Gloria." said Marina. Gloria stopped as the others went to issue the order to the army.

"Yeah?" Gloria said.

"Are you still sure you want to do it?"

"Yes, I disobeyed orders and as I told you before I know what I did."

"Gloria I know I cannot convince you to change your mind about the whole thing and this is my entire fault for pressing you before"

"You did not press me, you did your duty and at the end of the day they are my mistakes. You also need stop putting the weight of everyone on your shoulders, you will only do that you hurt yourself" "

"Yeah, even now you lecture me just like when we both trained together."

"You always tried to prove yourself and you were somewhat clumsy, and remember that I was the one who won you the first time we faced each other"

"Yes." Marina laughed. "That's why I value our rivalry; you showed me that there are always stronger opponents and that I should try to improve myself" Both laughed.

"Gloria ..."

"Yes?" Marina had a smile on her face, she knew that she could not stop what was happening. "It was an honour to fight by your side"

"Thanks" "You can retire"

"Ok, ma'am." While Gloria was leaving, Marina let out tears from her eyes because it was too late "Yuri and Serena was right, I should have told her when I had the opportunity ..."

 **Yuzu**

The vision got more and more detailed. A grassy plain had now been destroyed. The skies turned darker and darker. Beams of light and darkness covered the sky.

The pink long-haired Pendulum Warrior dressed in red amour with a cape looked on. She placed her sword back into the holster slowly. Her expression was one of utter shock.

Before her were her fallen comrades, all lying on the floor. Either they were badly wounded or worse… There was fire across the battleground and it was now turning in smoke and dust.

Pendulum Warrior shielded her eyes as she walked across the battlefield. As she walked among the fallen, high in the sky she could see the nightmare. The nightmare that was the Dragon of Destruction.

It was far too dusty to now see but it appeared to be huge with blue, purple, orange, green, black and white lights on its head. There facing it were five females, the Angels of Creation.

Pendulum Warrior looked down and there before her were the servants of the dragon. There was a horde of grey small dragons with green lights around it. It had green lighted wings, arms. knees and two spikes which came down by its side.

"Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm's…. I shall take you all down by my hand alone! " Pendulum Warrior raced forward, charging with her sword. …

Pendulum Warrior looked up to the sky. On her back and injured with a wound on her stomach, her amour pierced. She saw the beams of lights seemingly grow more and more intense. The beams of light shot forward towards the dragon, but before she could see what happens, her vision went blank.

… **.**

"What was that?!" Yuzu woke up. She looked around in panic and saw the damaged Domino. She stood up holding her head.

"That was my Pendulum Warrior…. what was that vision? Was that dragon... all of them?" Yuzu said. Yuzu looked up and remembered. "I got flung out of Kaiba Corp! How did I get here?! I blacked out completely… "

Yuzu walked further up the street and saw Kaiba Corp on the fire in the distance.

"I hope they got out in time…." Yuzu said. "…. Now I remember! It's just like before! I was thrown out of Kaiba Corp before and my Pendulum Warrior caught me. This angel thing… it's getting stronger."

Yuzu saw an Academia drone approaching in the air and could hear footsteps. Academia were approaching and fast.

"Damnit!" Yuzu said she looked and looked and saw an empty thrash can. She didn't even have to think, she was straight in there as she waited for it all to blow over.

A while later, Yuzu could see a male in a blue jacket approaching alone. Yuzu gritted her teeth and leapt out.

"OKAY ACADEMIA SCUM, WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!" Yuzu, who was very physically strong from all her Action Dueling, was able to easily shove the male against the wall.

"It's me!" said the male. Yuzu looked up and there was Yuzar.

"Yuzar?!" Yuzu let go and looked embarrassed.

"Ray… is gone." Yuzar said. "Yuri beat Ray."

"What?! What about Yuri and Serena?"

"I was able to defeat Yuri but Serena… she beat me. She appeared in her other form… she called herself Dark Angel…"

"Dark Angel?" Yuzu questioned.

"Yes. She was talking like another person…. and I did as well." Yuzar replied.

"You was angry… it's fine." Yuzu said.

"Not just that… I went into what I think is my dragon form… I was saying words I didn't wish to say!"

"Yuzar… it's fine… it wasn't you."

"No but the power corrupted me…. I destroyed Ray's Monster with my own free-will… that Monster hadn't taken over yet." Yuzar replied with sadness.

"I know you Yuzar, you're not like that." Yuzu said. "Your dragon thing might've been influencing you before it begun to speak."

"It doesn't matter… I could've stopped myself and I didn't!" Yuzar said as he punched the wall. "I took out Ray's Monsters… she could've used them to win!"

"You don't know that Yuzar." Yuzu said.

"Well it couldn't have gone any worse!" Yuzar shouted back. He realised his voice tone and put his gloved hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry Yuzu."

"No, it's okay. You might not believe it Yuzar but I know you're not a bad person." Yuzu said.

"Regardless, we need to take down the leader of this invasion!"

"Yeah but who is it?" Yuzu replied.

"I remember in the duel with Yuri and Serena… they mentioned someone called Marina." Yuzar said.

"Marina? So she's behind all this…." Yuzu said in thought.

"How do we find her?"

"Well they're looking for us…. let them come here." Yuzu replied as she looked up to the sky.

 **Fusion Base**

Marina on her commander chair scanned the monitors trying to find Yuzu. She was annoyed that the two were seemingly nowhere.

"No way could they have gone to another dimension." Marina thought. As she was in thought, Marina heard an alert. She turned to a worker monitoring a screen.

"Ma'am, the two have been found." said the worker. The main screen showed the footage and there was Yuzar and Yuzu on aroof. Yuzu was waving while Yuzar stood there.

"Are they… are they mocking us?!" Marina said.

"Shall I send the squad there?" the worker asked.

"I'll lead them into battle." Marina said. "I will not have these inexperienced duelists taking on these dangerous people."

 **Yuzu Yuzar**

"Here they come." said Yuzu as she stood in the alleyway, Yuzar right behind. Yuzu could hear the patter of marching students.

"I… can't do this." Yuzar said.

"I know this is hard for you, but I need to do it, since Academia has taken everything away from me." A second later, all the routes into the alleyway were now covered as the Academia students ran in and blocked all the exits. They were now surrounded. Marina walked through the students and appeared before Yuzu.

"So you're Marnna?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes. One of the five Commanders of Academia." she replied as she placed her duel disk on.

"So you're a loyal member, attacking innocent people." Yuzu replied with a fierce response.

"We all have our own beliefs, I owe the Professor. I wish to look after my squad as well as Serena and Yuri. A utopia will provide that and more."

"While carding innocent people? Like our friends! How can you say you care?!" Yuzar hit back.

"It's a job which needs to be done!" Marina replied. "No hard feelings." Yuzu activated her duel disk.

"I will take you on!" Yuzu said. She stood firmly with her pink blade activated.

"I will take you on one V One then Yuzar." Marina replied.

"How very noble and fair…." Yuzu said in a sarcastic manner.

"We're not all unfair people." Marina replied. "I hold the morals of war in high-regard."

"Morals of war… a war is a war!" Yuzu said. "It's all terrible!"

"You're only fourteen… I don't expect you to understand." Marina replied.

"You've bought this war to us…. you carded my friends… my dad…. Yuya, lost…. I shall not forgive any of you!" Yuzu hit her duel disk and Crossover activated.

"I dueled your friends Masumi and Gongenzaka…. they failed using this Action Field as well." Marina said.

"Teasing me won't work." Yuzu said.

"I have no interest in teasing; I'm merely stating a point."

"Enough words! DUEL!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Marina replied.

"Just like before, I need your strength Yuya!" Yuzu spun around and fitted the Yuya cape on the back of her shirt. She was wearing it like Yuya for a second time after her duel with Kaiba.

"What on earth?" said Yuzar.

"It's… it's complicated." Yuzu said.

"Childish games! Stop wasting my time!" Marina said. "Now we duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start off with the Continuous Spell Glory to the Knights of the New Genesis! Next I play the Spell Broken Knights which allows me to send Fusion Material from my deck to the grave in order to Fusion Summon! I send the Light-type Jordanus the Bright Knight and the Dark-type Attribute Knight: Kastirion the Knight of the Shadows!"

"She's not messing around!" Yuzu said as her two Monsters fused together.

"I Fusion Summon, Attribute Knight: Thelsa the Peace Hemisphere! Brilliant knight of the new genesis it's time for you to rise up and fight against the injustice" And the fusion knigh" It was a knight in white amour which had yellow marks around it. The knight glowed.

 **Attribute Knight: Thelsa the Peace Hemisphere [2300 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Warrior / Fusion]**

"Now due to my Continuous Spell, I can add an Attribute Knight Cardfrom my deck when I summon an Attribute Knight from my extra deck! I add and play the Field Spell Genesis World!"The field begun to change into a sunny island with a bright sky.

 **Thelsa ATK: 2800**

"Attribute Knights gain 500 attack from the field and once per turn this allows me to add an Attribute Knight to my hand from my deck but I can't use it as Fusion Material that turn! I add Attribute Knight: Keiza the Knight of the Winds. I end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I draw!" Yuzu declared. "I set scale one DuPre the Melodious Cellist and scale nine **A** rgerich the Melodious Pianist!"

 **DuPre 1 – Arerich 9**

"Now! Appear my Monsters! I Pendulum Summon! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra along with Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior!" The Pendulum portal opened and two lights shot out. Yuzu's two main Monsters now appeared. Mozarta in her half red and green dress along with Pendulum Warrior, who had appeared in Yuzu's vision.

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 - Scale: 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

Yuzu's eyes shifted towards Pendulum Warrior. "Who exactly are you… why did I dream of you… and what is your connection to Mozarta?" she thought.

"I use Thelsa's effect! She gains 300 attack for each Monster you control!"

 **Thelsa ATK: 2900**

"Fine but now I play the Spell Deifying Tone and I target Mozarta with it! All Monsters you control with less defence then Mozarta's attack switch positions!"

"How clever." Marina complemented. Thelsa kneeled down.

"Attack Pendulum Warrior!" Pendulum Warrior charged in for an attack.

"Thelsa's effect! I can stop her from being destroyed by battle this turn once per turn!" Thelsa gained a shield and Pendulum Warrior hit that instead. ,

"Go Mozarta then! Graceful Wave!" Yuzu saw an Action Card nearby and jumped up the platforms, grabbing it. Mozarta destroyed the Monster and Thelsa was wiped out. "Now my Action Card Double Strike activates. By halving Mozarta's attack, she can attack once more! I cannot use any more effects after this attack!"

 **Mozarta ATK: 1300**

"Have an encore Mozarta!" Mozarta unleashed her sound wave attack at Marina who stood firm despite knowing she'd be hit with damage. The blast hit her as she shielded her face.

 **Marina LP: 4000 – 2700**

"I set one card face down!" Yuzu said as she returned to the ground.

"I thought you were meant to be an Entertainment Duelist?" Marina said. "Yusho would be disappointed."

"You know about Yusho?!" Yuzu said.

"Of course, Leo made it clear how much he hates him." Marina replied.

"Where is he?!"

"You don't get to ask the questions! You should've left with the others!" Marina said.

"You kind of attacked Kaiba Corp!" Yuzu said with anger.

"You would've come after me regardless." Marina said. "You're angry about your friends being carded; you should've focused on your own, living people!"

"SHUT UP!" Yuzu yelled. "I live my life my way! I know I'm a good person and I made sure they were safe! If someone doesn't stop you, then there will be more carded people! That person is ME!"

"Oh for the love of... you've blinded yourself so much with your anger that you probably didn't even try to make sure that your own friend was able to continue after falling out of a building!"

"SILENCE!" Yuzu proclaimed while her eyes began to turn pink

"It's fine Yuzu, we had to prepare for them coming." Yuzar reassured.

"You're both irresponsible." Marina replied.

 **Turn 3**

 **Marina LP: 2700 Hand: 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"My turn!" Marina drew. "I summonAttribute Knight: Keiza the Knight of the Winds!" A sliver armoured knight emerged with a red cape.

 **Attribute Knight: Keiza the Knight of the Winds [900 ATK / 200 DEF / Wind / Level 2 / Warrior / Effect]**

"Now I banish Broken Knights! This allows me to banish Material from my graveyard to Fusion Summon!"

"Again?!" Yuzar said.

"I banish Jordanus and Kastirion! I FUSION SUMMON! Appear Attribute Knight: The Infernal Herald!" The knight wore bronze amour with long black wings. "Knight of the underworld to spread my call and release your revenge to those who tried to destroy the beautiful Utopia"

 **Attribute Knight: The Infernal Herald [2200 ATK / 1700 DEF / Dark / Level 6 / Warrior / Fusion]**

 **Infernal ATK: 2700**

 **Keiza ATK: 1400**

"My Continuous Spell allows me to add an Attribute Knight Card when I summon from my extra deck! I add and play Attribute Emerge! This allows me to bring out an Attribute Knight from my deck with its effects negated! I bring out my Water-type, Joe of the Lake!" A torrent of water arose and a new knight with two swords appeared.

 **Attribute Knight: Joe of the Lake 1900 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Warrior / Level 4**

 **Joe ATK: 2400**

"My Field Spell allows me to add a Monster to my deck! I add Attribute Knight Kaster the Dark Emissary! And now I Contact Fuse!" Marina said as her Keiza and Joe fused. "When the cold winter is approaching, the king would rise again to destroy his enemies arises Attribute Knight: The frozen King" A blue armoured knight appeared with a long red cape. He had a light blue feather on his helmet and a golden scythe.

 **Attribute Knight: The Frozen King 2400 ATK / 1500 DEF / Water / Level 5 / Warrior / Fusion**

 **Frozen ATK: 2900**

"Frozen King cannot be targeted by effects… actually while he is on the field, none of my Monsters can!"

"Damnit…" Yuzu said in annoyance.

"BATTLE! I attack Mozarta with Frozen King!" Frozen King shot forward too quickly for Yuzu to react, her Monster was wiped out.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 3700**

"Infernal, go!" The next knight appeared right before Pendulum Warrior and Yuzu's second Monster fell.

 **Yuzu LP: 3700 - 3500**

"I end my turn with a set card!" Marina said firmly.

 **Turn 4**

 **Marina LP: 2700 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 3500 Hand: 0**

"Pendulums will keep on coming back, like me! Draw!" Yuzu said. "I return my Monsters and add a new Monster to the fight! I Pendulum Summon!" Both Monsters returned to Yuzu's field in Mozarta and Pendulum Warrior. A new Monster emerged on a white horse. She had sliver amour around her chest while holding a golden spear. "And welcome to the stage my Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods!"

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 - Scale: 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 **Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods [2800 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

"Chosen One is a handy card; it sums up the power I gained here in Ritual!" Yuzu said. "I can add a Ritual Monster and Ritual Spell to my hand from my deck!"

"What?!" said Yuzar.

"Oh sorry Yuzar.. I guess Ray didn't tell you… I bonded with her."

"Bo.. bonded?!" Yuzar said.

"Yes, her power became mine! I can now Ritual Summon. Ray might not be here, but I know her power is! And we will bring Marina down!" Marina remained unmoved.

"I was told about you gaining a Ritual Monster from your duel with Masumi." Marina calmly said.

"You might know about it, but can you stop it?!" Yuzu said. "I add Altar of the Goddess and Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria! I now use Altar which allows me to tribute Monsters from my Pendulum Zones, field and hand! I-"

"I use my Trap! Dimensional Barrier! I prevent the summoning of a Summoning Method for this turn! I pick Ritual Monsters and now you're stuck!" Marina replied.

"Annoying." Yuzu thought. "I then attack with Mozarta and I use DuPre's effect! I transfer the same attack of one Special Summoned Monster onto another until the End Phase! I transfer the same attack of Chosen onto Mozarta! Attack Infernal!"

 **Mozarta ATK: 5400**

"Yes! Go Yuzu!" Yuzar cheered.

"I use Infernal's effect! When it's on the field and an Attribute Knight is attacked, that attack is halved!"

 **Mozarta ATK: 2700**

"It's still enough to take out both our Monsters!" Yuzu replied as he pink aured eyes remained. Mozarta unleashed her piano-wings and shot down her attack from her wand. Infernal pulled out its sword. The two Monsters clashed and both were destroyed.

"Not bad." Marina said.

"I don't need your compliments! Yuzu ran up the platforms and saw another Action Card. She grabbed it and played it. "I play Nanana! This increases Queen Knight: The Chosen One attack by 700 until the end of this turn!"

 **Chosen One ATK: 3500**

"What?!" said Marina. Chosen One charged forward on her horse and pierced into The Frozen King's chest.

 **Marina LP: 2700 – 2100**

"And now! END THIS Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior!" Queen Knight shot forward with an attack.

"I better use one of these Action Cards as well!" Marina said as she went running for one.

"What?!" Yuzu said in annoyance. Queen Knight ran forward to Marina as she appeared on a top platform. Marina looked down and saw an Action Card. She dove down and reached it. As Marina was about to flip over and land on the ground, Queen Knights' sword appeared right in her sight.

 **….**

Yuzu and Yuzar looked on in pure shock. Marina slowly fell to the ground as Queen Knight was knocked back.

Marina landed on the floor; the Action Card Evasion fell out of her graveyard. She had been able to play it in time to negate the attack.

The Academia students all looked horrified… Yuzu fell to her knees feeling sick. Marina slowly stood up, in a blank state. Yuzar covered his mouth in horror….. Marina had lost her right eye. Two scars came down the side, over the eye socket. Yuzu couldn't stop shivering. Marina's hair flew in front of the eye, covering it up.

"Com… Commander!" said some students while others couldn't speak.

"I…. I….. did that?" Yuzu stuttered. Pendulum Warrior floated back down on the floor. She looked back to Yuzu, she could sense an inner sadness coming from not just Yuzu…. but her past self as well. Marina looked up, all the pain and sorrow could wait, the normally calm Marina now wanted revenge.

"Now you're both coming with me!" Marina yelled.

"STOP!" Yuzu yelled. "We can't continue!"

"WHY NOT?!" Marina said.

"Fine!" Yuzu shouted back. "I end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Marina LP: 2100 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 3500 Hand: 2**

"I DRAW!" Marina declared.

"This is nuts… she… she lost an….." Yuzu stuttered.

"Yuzu! We have to go!" Yuzar said. "This isn't safe. You have that teleporting thing don't you in your duel disk?"

"I do but…. this might be our only chance to get answers." Yuzu said.

"You're going nowhere!" Marina said. "We scanned your friends duel disk; we were able to seal off any teleporting from within range of our duel disks!"

"WHAT?!" Yuzu said as she gritted her teeth. Her pink eyes glowed again.

"Yuzu calm it!" Yuzar said.

"Not anymore! I don't care if you lost an eye; I'm sick of you all!"

"Let's hurry up then! I play Monster Reborn and bring back Attribute Knight: Thelsa the Peace Hemisphere!"

 **Attribute Knight: Thelsa the Peace Hemisphere [2300 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Warrior / Fusion]**

"I next play Double Luck!" Marina had a Spell appear. "Both of us have a choice. Each of us has to choose to either Special Summon a Monster from our graveyards or to draw a card! I shall bring back Attribute Knight: The Frozen King!"

 **Attribute Knight: The Frozen King 2400 ATK / 1500 DEF / Water / Level 5 / Warrior / Fusion**

"Then I shall draw!" Yuzu said. Yuzu looked at the card with surprise. "This?!"

"I fuse Thelsa with Frozen King! GO CONTACT FUSION!When my soul and my ideals are in tune in the perfect symphony, the Dragon of genesis will emerge again in its quest to create the perfect world, Kenos the Dragon of Genesis!" A sliver dragon emerged. It had blue gems located on its kneecaps and forehead. One was also in the centre of its chest.

 **Kénos: the Dragon of Genesis 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Dragon / Fusion**

"What on earth is that?!" Yuzar said.

"Kénos allows me to destroy all Monsters you control with the same Attributes my Fusion Material had for this Monster! All your Light Monsters are gone!"

"No!" Yuzu yelled as all her Monsters were sent back to her extra deck.

"You also take 400 damage for each destroyed!"

 **Yuzu LP: 3500 – 2700**

"Kénos, Alpha Eraser! End this!" Keno's unleashed a light beam from its mouth, directly to Yuzu.

"Kaiba gave me this and I won't let him down! I discard Sphere Kuriboh which allows me to switch your attacking dragon's position!"

"What?!" Yuzar said. "He gave you that?!"

"Yeah, and it saves me!" The Kuriboh appeared around Kénos and switch its position. Yuzu was safe for now.

"I set one card!" Marina said in disgust. Gloria had finally arrived and looked in from among the crowd, she hadn't been told yet what happened to her friend.

"There two are very even…" Gloria thought.

 **Turn 6**

 **Marina LP: 2100 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 2700 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Yuzu declared. "I Pendulum Summon back my Monsters!"

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 - Scale: 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 **Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods [2800 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

"I use my Ritual Spell Altar of the Goddess! And I tribute Queen Knight the Chosen One and Queen Knight the Pendulum Warrior! "RITUAL SUMMON!" Both Monsters shot into the sky and a blue beam shot down.

"Here we go…" Yuzar said.

" Lady of heaven, warrior sent by the heavenly angels, attend my call and fight at my side! Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria!" The monster was as huge fairy which six white wings, three on each side and wore blue amour. She wore a helmet with long wings attached and held a spear.

 **Queen Knight: the Divine Valkyria 3600 ATK / 3000 DEF / Light /Fairy/ Level 10 / Warrior / P.S.13 / Ritual / Pendulum**

"Irrelevant!" Marina said.

"I disagree!" Yuzu replied as Yuzar looked in awe at it. "I ATTACK! GO VALKYRIA!" Yuzu's anger grew as she was about to win.

"I play a Trap!" Marina replied. As Marina yelled, Valkyria could feel the anger coming from Yuzu. She stopped and turned to face the two. She spun her spear around and a portal formed behind the two. Yuzu and Yuzar looked astonished as the Monster seemed to be living by itself. Valkyria shot her hand forward and Yuzu and Yuzar were sent flying through the teleport, much to the shock of each Academia student.

"What's happening?!" Marina said as the two and then the Monster disappeared. Marina collapsed to the floor as Gloria ran out to help.

"Marina! Marina!" she yelled. Gloria bent down to her. "Don't just stand there you idiots, get help!" she yelled to the students

 **A/N**

So thanks to Rom for the idea for Marina… (Insert pun here) I tried to make it as right as I could for the rating.

Thanks for the reviews, comments, favourites and follows. For questions I've not yet answered.

Royal2- It was a joke that the next chapter would come out next year, as in a few days from then.

Guest – Ray is in Fusion and her bracelet is Academia's.

 **OC Cards – Rom**

 **Marina**

 **Attribute Knight Kaster the dark emissary [1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect]**

Monster effect: If you have one or more monsters Attribute Knight in the field you can summon this card to your field. If this card is in your graveyard you can deter it and prevent the attack of a monster by your opponent

 **Broken Knights/ Spell card**

When this card is activated: Fusion Summon 1 "Attribute Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck as Fusion Material but this cannot attack in the turn that is summoned. You can banish this card and you can Fusion Summon 1 "Attribute Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing materials from your cemetery (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is sent to the cemetery after its activation).

 **Attribute Knight: Keiza the Knight of the Winds [900 ATK / 200 DEF / Wind / Level 2 / Warrior / Effect]**

Monster effect: When this card is used as a material to summon an extra deck monster, you can summon an Attribute Knight from your graveyard.

 **Attribute Knight: Thelsa the Peace Hemisphere [2300 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Warrior / Fusion]**

 _One Light Attribute Knight + One Attribute Knight of another attribute_

Monster effect: As long as this card is in the field all monsters Attribute Knight's, including this card, gain 300 attack points for each monster your opponent has on the field. Once per turn you can deny destruction per battle that is directed to an Attribute Knight in the field.

 **Attribute Emerge/Spell**

Special Summon one Attribute Knight from your deck with its effects negated.

 **Yuzu**

 **Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods [2800 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can destroy this card from your pendulum zone and you can add a monster of Ritual and a magic ritual card. Ritual monsters cannot be chosen by the effects of your opponent's cards._

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned: You can add a Ritual Monster and a Ritual Spell Card to your hand. Also while this card is on the field the Ritual Summon cannot be negated.

 **Action Card**

 **Double Strike**

Halve the attack of one Monster who battled, it can attack again.


	85. Back to the Beginning

A/N I know I say this each time but a massive thanks to **Romadrox8975** for all his help. His ideas were very helpful in this chapter including Kaiba's moves in the duel such as Alternative White Dragon and Dragon's Mirror. Thanks dude! **  
**

* * *

"Move out the way!" said Gloria as she and Obelisk Blue students pushed a wheeled-bed through the corridor of Academia.

The students inside Academia's hallways all stepped aside as Marina was rushed through. All the students looked on in horror as one of the five Commanders was badly wounded. Coming into the corridor was Serena and Yuri, both looked beaten themselves. They looked in shock as their friend was coming in.

"MARINA?!" Serena said in shock.

"What is this?!" Yuri added. Gloria or no-one else stopped to answer.

"Hold on Marina…. hold on." Gloria thought as she continued to push it through. As they came around a corner, the hospital wing was in sight. The head doctor and a team of doctors were standing by."Doctor Ayukawa!" Gloria said in desperation.

"We have the theater all prepped." Ayukawa said. The students and Gloria let go off the bed and the doctors then took control of it. Pushing it through. Ayukawa looked back.

"Please do everything!" Gloria said.

"Of course, this is my job." she said with confidence. She entered into the hospital wing.

 **Yuzu**

A portal opened and Yuzu as well as Yuzar shot out of it and onto the ground.

"Where are we?" Yuzu said. "What happened?!"

"I have no idea… why on earth are we here? Did Academia capture us?" Yuzar said. Yuzu had stood up and didn't reply. "Yuzu…?"

"I… I'm… home." Yuzu said. As she looked onwards, she and Yuzar had appeared in an alleyway. Yuzu was looking out to the LDS Tower.

"Standard?!" Yuzu walked out and the two looked above. The dome that Reiji had built was still standing and the city was intact.

"It's still here… it's still here…" Yuzu said in amazement.

"So we're back in the place where I first learnt of these dimensions." Yuzar said.

"Kaiba and the others will be here… let's head to Leo Corp…. they should probably change the name of that place by now thinking about it…"

Yuzu and Yuzar walked around and could see the damaged buildings from the Academia invasion slowly being rebuilt from Solid Vision.

" _STAY WHERE YOU ARE! UNINDENFITED CROSS DIMENSION CROSSERS!"_

A loud voice rung out and a helicopter appeared, shinning a light on the two. A sound of marching could be heard as Yuzu and Yuzar found themselves suddenly surrounded.

The group of people green-like military uniform, each with duel disks. They all stood firm around them.

"Academia?!" Yuzu said. "But the dome is still standing?!"

"Yuzu?" a female voice said. A blond-haired female made her way through the crowd. It was Yoko Sakaki, also in a military uniform.

"Mrs Sakaki?!"

 **Leo Corp**

"Mrs Sakaki…. what on earth happened?" Yuzu said as she and Yoko along with Yuzar shot up the tower in an elevator.

"Nothing… thankfully." Yoko said. "We've been preparing for if the dome falls."

"Which explains the military gear." Yuzu replied. "I guess I should explai-"

"You don't need to." Yoko replied. "I know who you are." she turned to Yuzar. Yuzar looked freaked out.

"Er… Hi… Mrs… Sushi was it?" Yuzu looked annoyed.

"SAKAKI! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Yuzu yelled.

"SAKAKI! YEAH.. I MEANT THAT!" Yuzar added. Yoko laughed as the doors opened. There in front of them was Kaiba looking smug.

"As ever Yuzar, you continue to prove that you're an idiot."

Inside Reiji's office, Kaiba sat down with Yuzu and Yuzar sitting. Yoko joined them.

"Seto… you and everyone made it here safely?" Yuzu said.

"Yes, thanks to you and… Yuzar." Kaiba stuttered on purpose to annoy his rival.

"It's only been a few hours since you left Ritual." Yuzu said.

"No, it's been three days." Kaiba said.

"No…" Yuzar said. "It was just today."

"Well I'm not an expert in cross-dimensional technology but… I presume you might have time-skipped ahead when you came back." Kaiba explained. "Explain everything to me."

 **A While Later**

"So you came back through your Monster… Ritual has fallen and this angel dragon thing is getting more intense…." Kaiba said as he cross his hands together on the desk.

"And Ray is gone…" Yuzar sadly said.

"And Reiji, Gongenzaka as well as Masumi are all cards?" Yoko said sadly.

"Yes…." Yuzu said. "I'm sorry Kaiba we couldn't stop your world from falling."

"Don't talk pathetic." Kaiba said "You saved many people."

"And… your tower kinda burnt down…." Yuzar added.

"WHAT?!" Kaiba yelled. Kaiba calmed down. "Fine… well, we will sort all this out tomorrow. You guys need to rest."

"Where is Kisara and Mokuba?" Yuzu asked.

"They're safe." Kaiba said.

"Good but… what happened when you came here?" Yuzu asked.

"I'll explain that." Yoko said. "You see, I and other Leo Corp workers came together to rebuild Standard while I begun to recruit duel fighters in case the dome fell."

"And I along with the Ritual users came." Kaiba said. "At first there was tension and rightly so. But I showed the files that Reiji gave to me along with all recorded footage my duel disk registered. They all quickly took us in."

"And now you're here at Leo Corp?"

"Yeah." Yoko said.

"The office isn't as nice as mine but… it's better than nothing at all." Kaiba said. "I'll be using this place to hopefully end this war and find your friends. Now go and rest."

"You can stay at mine." Yoko said.

"Thank you." Yuzu replied with a smile.

Outside, Yuzu and Yuzar got into a car which Yoko would drive back. Yoko looked at Yuzar.

"You do look just like Yuya." Yoko said.

"Oh… um…. sorry about that." Yuzar replied.

"Don't worry; it's actually nice to see! I know you are working hard to bring him and the others back."

"Yeah but… they took my best friend Ray." Yuzar replied with sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yoko said. "But you have to focus on what you've got on. My husband is missing… Yuzu..."

"It's fine Mrs Sakaki, you can say it." Yuzu reassured her. Yoko smiled back in the car mirror,

"Yuzu lost her father to them goons." Yoko continued. "We all have lost someone. As long as Academia is still working to get their perfect world, there is still a chance to free them from their cards."

"I hope you're right." Yuzar said as he looked at his glove. He gripped his hand into a fist with anger.

 **Yuya House**

Yuzu and Yuzar had asked to stay outside for a bit longer while Yoko went indoors. The two looked out from the house and across Standard.

"We have to get them back…" Yuzar said.

"Yes… I'm not sure how we can rest… with our friends out there." Yuzu replied.

"If there's one thing I've learnt from being a champion… it's that we all need a break… I'm sure we can afford to rest up for a few days." Yuzar said.

"I can't just wait here!" Yuzu said with impatience. "I need answers!"

"And Kaiba can give us them!" Yuzar assured.

"We could go to any of the dimensions right now via my duel disk!"

"But what if we go to the wrong one? You said that teleport would require a long recharge, what if we get stuck somewhere in Fusion?!" Yuzar said.

"Damnit….!" Yuzu gripped his fists through annoyance though she knew Yuzar was right. "I won't forgive myself if Yuya and the others are…. gone."

"Even that Yuri and Serena…?"

"I know it sounds weird but… I think they deserve a chance to see what life is like outside of Academia!"

"You're nuts! They're beyond forgiveness!"

"I just feel something from them!" Yuzu replied. "They're only following orders they don't know any different! Leo Akaba is the one beyond forgiveness….!" Yuzar sighed.

"It's been a long day…. or three, we should cool down for the night."

I know it sounds weird but ... I think they deserve a chance to see what life is like outside of Academia!" Every soldier that I have ever faced said the same thing about how they owe Leo their life"

"You're nuts! They're beyond forgiveness! "

"I just feel something from them!" Yuzu replied. "They're only following orders. they do not know any different! Leo Akaba is the one beyond forgiveness ...! "Yuzar sighed.

"It's been a long day ... or three; we should cool down for the night."

 **Four Days Later – You Show**

"Come on Yuzar!" Yuzu shouted. Yuzu was back at her old home, You Show Duel School. She was viewing Yuzar from the gallery. The Action Field Crossover was activated and Yuzar was failing to climb up the platforms.

"I'm trying! It's not as easy as it looks!" he shouted back.

"We've been trying this for four days!" Yuzu said. "You need to push harder!" Yuzar flopped on a platform, out of breath.

"I… need a break." he said.

"Fine." Yuzu said with annoyance. She left the gallery and entered the seating room of You Show, Yoko was sat there.

"Sorry about turning your home into a training arena." Yoko said. Yuzu's house was located above You Show.

"It's fine Mrs Sakaki." Yuzu said. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"All the remaining students who didn't become cards came to You Show. It's become the official place for Action Duels."

"What about LDS?" Yuzu said.

"After the true nature of Himika and Leo Akaba was revealed, Leo Corp and LDS had to be checked over for spy cameras and what not. Nothing was found but people didn't wish to train at a place funded by psychopaths. You Show and Yusho Sakaki have become an image for fighting back." Yoko explained.

"Well Dad would be happy with the extra business….! But I'm not sure they would want it to be used for fighting alone." Yuzu said.

"That's not our aim. It's all well and good to stop the fighting but to rebuild trust; we will do it in You Show style to win the hearts of people back."

"Can that work?"

"We won't know if we don't try. We need to be better then Academia." Yoko replied.

"I understand." Yuzu replied. "Yusho would agree as well."

" _I would think so."_ said a voice coming in. It was Kaiba.

"Kaiba?" Yuzu said as she stood up.

"Yusho Sakaki… since I've been here I've been doing my research and this guy seems to be quite the person. His ideals might be different to mine but I respect the work he has put in."

"So what's the next move?" Yuzu said.

"Well we need Yuzar to get better at this Action Dueling, but I have a question for you." Kaiba said. "How did you get here anyway? I ran the analysis on your duel disk and there was no sign of your duel disk sending you here."

"Yeah… now I think about it, my Monster seemed to respond to my… anger. It seemed she sent me and Yuzar away."

"Monsters… responding to their owner…. sigh, I guess it could be real." said Kaiba.

"Well you have changed!" Yuzu replied.

"But being more serious, if you do have some form of power, maybe your Monster got you to safety. What happened?"

"Well as I told you, I dueled the Ritual Commander… and I was feeling anger building up inside of me."

"Your anger is quite an issue isn't it?" Kaiba said.

"No it isn't!" Yuzu said. "I've got better at it since all this begun!"

"I don't doubt that… but things have gotten more intense for you. I think you can't cope with the higher level of tension."

"You can't speak to me like that!" Yuzu shouted. "You didn't even believe in all this nonsense before!"

"Brave words for a little girl!"

"Mr Kaiba…!" Yoko defended Yuzu.

"Sometimes the truth hurts… she's a little girl fighting in an adult world. You can't handle it!" Kaiba pointed at Yuzu.

"I LOST MY DAD!" Yuzu shouted back. "I'M ALLOWED TO BE ANGRY!"

"Excuses! My father was a scumbag and look at what I did! I built and raised a company with Mokuba and Kisara!"

"I'm a different person! We all act differently!"

"And you're correct! But you're letting your anger get the better off you in a tense situation! You're pathetic! "

"THAT'S IT! I'll show you Kaiba! DUEL ME!"

"Yuzu!" Yoko said. "Mr Kaiba!"

"I ACCEPT!" Kaiba yelled back. "If I win, you'll agree to stay here! And I'll take your place!"

"FINE! And if I win, you'll admit I'm right!"

 **Action Field**

Yuzu and Kaiba stood face to face in the You Show Action Field room. Yuzu looked on, furious. Kaiba looked smug.

"Okay, I shall prove to you Yuzu that you're nothing more than an angry girl." Kaiba said.

"I'll shove those words back down your throat!" Yuzu replied.

"DUEL!" both yelled. Yuzar, Yoko along with Kisara watched from the viewing gallery.

"Why are they doing this?" Yuzar said.

"Yuzu's anger seems to be an issue." Yoko said. "I think Mr Kaiba is trying to deal with it?"

"Trust Seto." Kisara said. "He knows what is he doing."

"I've been messing around with your Action Field technology… I have one which might be interesting! Go Cathedral of Sins!" The Action Field begun to materialize and a darkened church appeared. There were stunning stain-glass windows on each side.

 **Turn 1**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I summon Lord of D.!" A male in a skull-armored suit appeared.

 **Lord of D. ATK: 1200 DEF: 1100 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"Not this…" Yuzar said.

"I now reveal Blue-Eyes in my hand to Special Summon this! Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" A shiny newer version of Blue-Eyes appeared. It appeared brighter with a sharper look.

 **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/LVL 8**

"Next I play The Flute of Summoning Dragon! I equip it to Lord of D.!" Lord of D gained a golden flute which looked like a dragon.

"What's that for?!" Yuzu questioned.

"Just watch! This allows me to bring out two Dragon-type Monsters from my hand!"

"What?!" Yuzu said in annoyance. Lord of D. blew his horn and two orbs shot out of it. The orbs went to each side and begun to emerge. "No…!"

"I Special Summon two Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba's two Monsters appeared in the field in all their might. They roared along with Alternative White Dragon in synch.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/LVL 8 X 2**

"Amazing…." Yuzu said.

"Now Yuzu, come and beat this line-up!" Kaiba yelled which turned into a typical Kaiba laugh.

 **Turn 2**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My turn!" Yuzu yelled a she drew. "I shall show you that you're wrong!" she yelled with anger.

"Really? Your voice tone seems to indicate that you're proving me right…!"

"Shut up! I set my Pendulum Scale with scale two Queen Knight: Tuner Knight and scale seven Beethovta the Melodious Maestra!"

 **Knight 2 - 7 Beethovta**

"I Pendulum Summon Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva and Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South… in defence." Yuzu said with annoyance.

 **Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 3 – Scale: 5**

 **Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 4**

"I set two cards and end there."

 **Turn 3**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"Pathetic!" Kaiba yelled.

"I had a bad opening hand okay!" Yuzu hit back.

"More EXCUSES!" I DRAW! I now fuse my two Blue-Eyes together!"

"With no Fusion Card?!" Yuzu said.

"Yes! Contact Fusion isn't all that hard… I don't know why Academia think it is! I FUSION SUMMON!" Both Blue-Eyes spun around together. "Appear Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" A double-headed Blue-Eyes emerged.

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 10**

Yuzu saw an Action Card and grabbed it. "Yes!" she thought.

"I attack! Go Blue-Eyes Burst Blast!" The two dragons shot out a blue beam which merged into one stronger, more powerful attack and it was fired at Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South.

"Go Dark Ascension! This removes a card from your hand!" Yuzu said.

"Well that's no fun!" Kaiba replied. "I play my Quick-Play Spell then! Ritual Entry! I banish a Monster on my field and a Spell from my graveyard to allow me to add a Ritual Card and a Ritual Monster from my deck! I banish Lord of D. and my Flute! I add Chaos Max and Chaos Form!"

"Damnit!" Yuzu said.

"Now then, go my dragon!" Burst Dragon wiped out Queen Knight with ease. "Now Burst Dragon can attack another Monster!" Another strike wiped out her Melodious Monster.

"All those Blue-Eyes… how the hell am I supposed to get through that?" Yuzu thought.

"I see you doubt yourself… once again."

"I'm not and I'm fine!" Yuzu snapped back.

"If you say so…" Kaiba said. "Attack Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" Blue-Eyes launched its attack as Yuzu looked confident.

"Go Fairy Drive!" Yuzu's Trap activated. I halve battle damage from an attack and then I add a Fairy Monster from my deck! I add Mozarta!" Yuzu stood firm as the strike hit her and sent her flying against the wall.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 – 2500**

"Yuzu!" Yoko yelled. "Stop this duel!"

"Kaiba isn't trying to hurt her in a physical way." Kisara replied. "He wishes to shake her up."

"Shake her up?" Yuzar questioned.

"Kaiba's been baiting her all this time." Kisara replied.

 **Turn 4**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 2500 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Yuzu said.

"I see you still won't admit it!" Kaiba yelled.

"Admit what?!"

"Your anger! Show me it! Use it!"

"I'm not an angry person!" Yuzu yelled as she clenched her fist. Her eyes begun to glow. "I've had enough of you! I play the Spell Scale Up! I increase a Pendulum Scale by two! I bump up to nine!"

 **Knight 2 - 9 Beethovta**

"Wow… big deal." Kaiba replied firmly.

"Shut it you rich boy! I Pendulum Summon, appear my Monsters!" Three auras shot out of the sky and emerged on her field. "Appear Mozarta along with Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva and Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South all in attack!"

 **Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 3 – Scale: 5**

 **Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"I'll give you the end Kaiba!" Yuzu saw an Action Card next to her and played it. "Double Darkened Force allows me to double the attack of all Monsters I control whose level is less than your strongest Monster! ALL MY MONSTERS GAIN ATTACK!"

 **Mozarta ATK: 5200**

 **Opera ATK: 4600**

 **Valkyrie ATK: 2000**

"Wait! Kaiba made this Action Field, why would he programme that?!" Yuzar said.

"It'll all become clear." Kisara reassured.

"ATTACK Mozarta, wipe out his dragon!" Mozarta glowed in a darkened aura and shot her sound waves to Kaiba. It hit the dragon and it was wiped out.

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 – 1800**

"ATTACK ALTERNATIVE OPERA!" Opera didn't move. "DO AS I SAY!"

"Monsters not listening to you… maybe you should read your own card." Kaiba smugly put. Yuzu looked at it and realized something.

 _ **Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva**_

 _ **Main Effect: This card cannot attack the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned.**_

"I… I can't attack this turn with it?! And Valkyrie isn't strong enough!" Yuzu said to herself.

"Well done, you played yourself!" Kaiba replied. "Only a hot-head would be stupid enough not to read their own cards! Now… END YOUR TURN!"

"DAMNIT! I end it!" Yuzu replied.

"Excellent and now Double Darkened Force's other effect!"

"What?!" Yuzu questioned.

"Did you really think a strong Action Card wouldn't have a major side-effect? All Monsters you control are now destroyed!"

"NO!" Yuzu said as her three Monsters all returned to her extra deck. "How did this happen?!"

"Your own fault is the answer!"

 **Knight 2 - 7 Beethovta**

 **Turn 5**

 **Kaiba LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 2500 Hand: 0**

"I DRAW!" Kaiba smirked at his card. "Oh this is perfect. I use Card of Sanctity, just like last time!"

"We each draw until we have six cards…!" Yuzu replied.

"You got it!" Both drew the needed cards. "I play Blue-Eyes Reborn! This allows me to bring back a Blue-Eyes Monster from the graveyard, ignoring its conditions! Normally Twin Burst would only be allowed to be summoned from my extra deck, but not here! Return my dragon!"

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Yuzu is doomed!" Yuzar said.

"She will be if she doesn't get the lesson." Kisara thought.

"And now I use Chaos Form and I shall Ritual Summon! I tribute Twin Burst" Twin Burst disappeared and shot into a blue beam which had formed in the sky. Kaiba's Ritual ace shot down and appeared on the field. His whole body looked like armour and emitted intrinsic rays of light

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 0 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 8**

"Why get rid of that Monster?!" Yuzu said.

"Because of this! Go Dragon's Mirror! This allows me to Fusion Summon a Dragon-type Monster! I banish my two Blue-Eyes from the graveyard and Alternative White Dragon which is also treated as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's fusing?!" Yuzar said.

"Delight with the most powerful of all dragons in their evolved glory! I Fusion Summon! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" A mighty sliver three-headed dragon emerged. Its sliver skin along with the blue within glowed brightly and boldly. Its appearance matched its strength. Yuzu and the rest of You Show were stuck in shock.

 **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800 Light/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 12**

"He has…. two major dragons out…"

"I'm disappointed in you Yuzu, you're pathetic..." Yuzu went looking for another Action Card.

"I can't find anything!" Yuzu shouted in rage as she punched the wall.

"You see… you fail when you're angry Yuzu, that's not good enough! End this Neo!"

"What do you want from me?!" Yuzu turned around, almost in tears. Kaiba ceased his attack.

"I want you to admit to your anger problem! Admit your fault!"

"Why is that important?" Yuzu growled back.

"Because I wish to soak in the honour of your sorrow!"

"You were never like this before!"

"Well were you?" Kaiba replied. "The Yuzu I dueled before was actually able to read her card effects! You're a waste of space!"

"No… it's….. it's…. hard!"

"Oh boohoo! How is it any different to your friends who are in the same boat! Getting angry with the world isn't going to do anything but cause more destruction! You can have anger as long as you use and control it! But you can't do that since you refuse to admit you have a problem, so you've just wasted my time! ERDICATE HER NEO!"

"WAIT!" Yuzu shouted.

"What now?" Kaiba said in annoyance.

"It's not easy for me okay!" she yelled. "I know that sometimes… I go too far…. I know that… people have said I have had anger issues. Rin said it… Yuya… and now you…. I thought I had it under control but… clearly not."

"Well now you admit it." Kaiba said. "And now you'll be crushed!"

"Well I deserve it!" Yuzu shouted back. "I feel far too sorry for myself to do anything! You're better off wiping me out! I can't help this anger!"

"Go on then, I'll bite. Tell me your sob story."

"Back in Ritual…. I…. I made the Ritual Commander lose an eye….."

"What?!" Kaiba said in actual shock. Yoko and the rest except Yuzar looked surprised.

"That was my fault! It was my Monster and my responsibility! That just sums it all up for me!"

"Sums what up? That a Monster collided with someone and it was an accident?" Kaiba replied.

"I'm dangerous this way!" Yuzu looked at her hands and clenched them. "This is the only way I've known how to live! As a child… I was always having to look after my dad! I never knew my mother so I had to step up! He is a clueless… lovable but clumsy … man… I had to act!"

"So what?" Kaiba sternly replied. "Did he ask you to? Did he require you to act as an adult?!"

"No but that was my job! When Yusho Sakaki disappeared, I had to step up and help Yuya… but I never did anything well enough! My Dad is gone and so is Yuya… I FAILED!"

"So all that level of insecurity lead to you gaining anger problems and you think you're now stuck like this….. well done." Kaiba replied.

"Wha- well done for what?!"

"It took a while but at long last we finally know that you're not an angry person by nature. Your circumstances lead you to being like this… but that doesn't mean you're stuck like this." Kaiba replied.

"Of course I am!" Yuzu shouted back.

"Things have turned bad yes, but none of that is your fault. From what you told me, you did everything you could to stop them! You did the best you could, and that's all anyway can ask for! I have tried to protect Mokuba and Kisara, but I haven't always been able to. Sometimes I screwed up in upsetting them… but I got over it and improved! You didn't even mess up unlike me! If you wish to save them you need to stop crying about the past and starting thinking about the future! We can only look forward, not BACK!"

"And you did an amazing job!" Yoko said as she came onto the Action Field.

"Mrs Sakaki…?" Yuzu replied.

"Shuzo would often speak to me when you and Yuya were playing, he regretted as to how much you did for him. Don't you remember, he tried to tell you to let him do the work but you always said no? Even back then you were a stubborn girl. Always doing the best for the people you loved. Yuzu, I don't blame you for Yuya's disappearance… in fact I love you even more for trying to stop. None of this is your fault… in fact; you deserve credit!"

"I can't help it… I need to help people! I need to keep doing things otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?" Kaiba said. "The world will end? If you fight alone and continue to be angry then Academia will end the world! We humans all have flaws, you can't be perfect, not even me! You're blaming yourself for doing something great, caring! "

"Trust Kaiba to add some ego into a life lesson…." Yuzar said to himself.

"But being angry is… it's how I am now!"

"So what?! If you wish to be angry then fine! If you wish to punch someone… okay maybe not that but the point still stands! You might be this way but that's because you haven't learnt control! You can't get anywhere being angry! If you wish to save your friends, you need to be focused! Being angry is fine, but there's a time and place!"

"I guess I never thought of it that way… I guess I need to be a bit more confident like Yuya…" Yuzu said slowly.

"Are you brave enough to duel me now?" Kaiba said firmly.

"You've… you've been baiting me, haven't you Kaiba!" Yuzu shouted.

"Ding ding, we have a winner." Yuzu gritted her teeth and her fist. She then smirked.

"Fine! I'll inflict my rage on you by defeating you!"

"Good… I was going for the win anyway! I won't lose! NEO END THIS!" The blast shot forward to Yuzu. The blast created a hole in the Action Field floor, causing a dust storm.

"Yuzu… lost?" Yuzar said.

"Don't always assume that." Kaiba said to Yuzar. "But that's why I'm better then you." Yuzar looked enraged at Kaiba's mocking.

"You're right Kaiba! This is funny Kaiba just like before I use this! When I'm attacked directly, I can Special Summon this from my hand! Queen Knight: Sir Kay the Defender!" A female with short pink hair appeared with purple, short sleeved amour appeared in defence position. The dust cloud dispersed once it was summoned.

 **Queen Knight: Sir Kay the Defender ATK: 1300 DEF: 2900 Light /Warrior/LVL 5**

"NOT THAT ANNOYING THING!" Kaiba replied.

"When she's summoned this way, the battle phase ends!" Yuzu replied as Neo Blue-Eyes was forced back to Kaiba's field.

"Ha… not bad, but you still need to bypass my Monsters. Let's see if you can little girl! I set two cards!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 2500 Hand: 5**

"Don't mind if I try, rich boy! I draw! I play Pendulum Refund! This allows me to banish a Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zones and next I can add a Monster from my deck with the same Pendulum Scale! I remove Beethovta and I add scale seven Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior! Next I reset my Pendulum Scale with scale nine Smyth the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!"

 **Knight 2 - 9 Smyth**

"I Pendulum Summon!" Four lights shot out onto the field. "Return from my extra Valkyrie, Opera nd Mozarta! Also, appear Queen Knight: The Herald of Light!"

 **Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South ATK: 1000 DEF: 300 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 3 – Scale: 5**

 **Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 **Queen Knight: The Herald of Light [2600 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S.9 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

Herald was in dark yellow armor. She had long blond hair and held a sword.

"I use my Ritual Spell Altar of the Goddess! And I tribute Herald along with Pendulum Warrior in my hand! I RITUAL SUMMON!" Both Monsters shot into the sky and a blue beam shot down.

"I gave her two Ritual Cards?!" Kaiba said in shock.

"I Ritual Summon! Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria!" The monster was as huge fairy which six white wings, three on each side. She wore blue amour and a blue helmet with long wings attached, Lastly she held a spear.

 **Queen Knight: the Divine Valkyria 3600 ATK / 3000 DEF / Light /Fairy/ Level 10 / Warrior / P.S.13 / Ritual / Pendulum**

"When Herald is used for ANY summon, the newly summoned Monster doubles its attack until the End Phase!"

 **Valkyria ATK: 7200**

"I use Tuner Knight's effect which allows me to destroy it and then turn a Monster into a Tuner! I Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South into a Tuner and now I tune her and Opera the Pendulum Melodious!"

"What?!"

 **4+3=7**

"I Synchro Summon Beach the Melodious Maestra!"A blonde haired woman with her hair tied up appeared. She wore a purple dress with silver stars across it. She shinned onto the field.

 **Beach the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I play the Spell Special Bump! For each Special Summoned Monster I control, I can banish that many Spells or Traps you control! I rid the field of your two Monsters!" Kaiba's two set cards were removed from play.

"Hm…" Kaiba grunted. "Now you're showing off!

"Valkyra, attack Chaos Max!" Valkyria picked up her spear and slashed the dragon in halve. Kaiba looked on as he smirked. The blast hit and Kaiba stood firm.

 **Kaiba LP: 800 – 0 Yuzu Wins**

 **A/N**

Thanks to **Romadrox8975** for most things this chapter. He was a big help as ever!

 **Exelion Heart –** Thanks for the great review and your idea helped this chapter!

 **Guest, Nightfury and Guest –** Thanks.

 **Royal2 -** Not this one but next chapter will be along with Fusion. A few interesting things will be seen then.

 **O.C Cards**

 **Yuzu**

 **Fairy Drive/Trap**

Half the damage from an attack on a Fairy Monster and then add a Fairy Monster from your deck to your hand.

 **Queen Knight: The Herald of Light [2600 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S.9 / Warrior / Pendulum] – Rom OC**

 _Pendulum Effect: Destroy this card and you can choose a monster of Fusion, Ritual, XYZ or Synchro that you have on the field and this cannot be destroyed or affected by card effects._

Monster Effect: When this card is used as material for a summoning of a Fusion, Ritual, XYZ or Synchro Monster. The monster gains this effect. * This turn the monster's original attack doubles but only for this turn.

 **Special Bump/Spell**

Banish Spells/Traps your opponent controls X the amount of Speical Summoned Monsters you control.

 **Pendulum Refund/Spell**

Banish one Monster in your Pendulum Zones. Add one Pendulum Monster from your deck with the same Pendulum Scale as the Monster you banished.

 **Kaiba**

 **Blue-Eyes Reborn/Spell**

Special Summon one Blue-Eyes Monster from your graveyard, ignoring its summoning conditions.

 **Ritual Entry/Quick-Play Spell  
**

Banish one Monster your field and a Spell Card in your graveyard. Add one Ritual Monster and Spell Card from your deck.

 **Action Cards**

 **Double Darkened Force**

Double the ATK of all Monsters on your field whose levels are less then your opponents strongest Monsters level. Destroy all the Monsters you control during the End Phase.


	86. Guilty

**7 Days after Marina Returned to Academia – Hospital Wing**

Marina sat up in her bed, it had been a week to the day since she had her operation to save her life as well as gaining a new look.

Marina had a glass, white eye in her right eye socket. The two scar marks ran down the face. Beside her was Gloria, Grace along with Yuri and Serena.

"So… how does it look?" Marina asked. This was the first day her bandage came off.

"Disgusting." Yuri said. Serena looked annoyed and elbowed him in the chest. "OW! I mean… cute?"

"I think it looks cool!" Grace said.

"It looks fine." Gloria said. "Fitting tribute to remember the war."

"Thanks guys." Marina said. "Now… could I speak with Gloria alone for a minute?"

"Sure." the three said as they left the room. As they departed, Gloria pulled the curtain around her hospital bed, giving the two some privacy.

"So… when is the trial?" Marina asked in concern.

"Tomorrow." Gloria said. "They found out today…"

"You told them like you said you would?"

"No, I couldn't in the end… they… they read your mind while you was in the coma." Gloria said sadly.

"Damnit." Marina said to herself.

 **Throne Room**

"So tell me Jean… you still don't know where Dennis or the Lancers are?" Leo asked on a holoscreen to Academia agent, Roget.

"No Professor." Roget replied. "My Security forces are continuing to look."

"How is this possible? You control the whole system?!"

"Trust me Professor, I feel the same. Dennis is nowhere to be seen."

"Fine." The holoscreen disappeared.

"Cheer up." said Himika as she entered the room. "We have carded enough from Ritual and Xyz now. Soon we move onto Synchro."

"Ritual is empty yes but that Resistance still remains…" Leo replied.

"In other news, must Marina and Gloria still face trial?"

"Of course." Leo said. "They're two effective people who I wish not to lose to carding and they're far too strong-willed to be brainwashed so punishment it is. Both tried to cover their disobedience up."

"Very well and you're also meeting the four other Commanders as well?"

"Let's just say I have a few words for them…" Leo said as he stood up. Leo took out Ray's bracelet from his jacket.

"Two out of five down." Himika said. "And with Serena on our side, it's technically three."

"Yes but those dragons are still out there! Yuri failed and so did Serena. She might've won, but if Marina's memories are accurate, it seems Serena failed to control herself. They must be punished once more."

"I agree. Reiji hasn't left his room in a week, what shall I do about him?" Himika asked.

"That's your job, not mine." Leo replied.

"Of course Leo." Himika left the room with a concerned face on. A holoscreen appeared and Leo looked at Reiji looking out his window with bars on them. He also looked at Ray, who was looking for ways to escape in her cell.

"An angel right here, I might have a use for you yet. It looks like that Mina girl left far too soon…" Leo thought.

 **Court Room**

The court room was an old theater. It was grey and crumbling. There were seats along the sides which overlooked the ground floor. Many old statues were located around.

Five podiums were positioned above the bottom of the floor. Each one had a throne. The bottom was for the suspected criminals, a fitting place where the crowd and the higher-ups looked over you.

There was a packed room of Fusion residents as the trial was taking place on the main island. On the podiums sat Academia higher-ups. Himika sat down on one podium with an uncomfortable Reiji sat next to her. Serena and Yuri were located on another with Grace.

The doors opened up and Marina along with Gloria walked forward in chains. Obelisk Force was behind them to make sure they didn't escape. As they entered, the crowd booed and jeered. Serena and Yuri looked on with concern as did Grace.

The two were pushed into the centre of the floor and looked around as the baying crowd begged for punishment.

A short brown-haired man appeared. He wore a navy blue coat over a red waistcoat. He had a watch attached to it.

"Noro?!" said Gloria in shock.

"Him?!" Marina said unimpressed.

"You're late!" said Noro. "Regardless, this trial must begin."

"This is a joke!" Gloria said. "We basically conquered the Ritual Dimension!"

"Yes you did but disobedience is not tolerated." Noro said. "Let's start with you Gloria since you seem so happy to talk."

"Okay! I stepped out of line but I carded a LANCER! I deserve credit not a trial!"

"Cool it Gloria." Marina whispered.

"No! Rules were meant to be broken! I carded a Lancer! Did Edo or anyone else do that?!"

"This isn't about Edo!" Noro said. "So you admit fully to break the rules!"

"Of course! But I fail to see how it's wrong! I got what we achieved to set out!"

"Regardless you know that the law is the law and that's it!" Noro said. "Academia comes above anything else!"

"Oh Gloria…" said a worried Grace.

"This is bad…." Serena said.

"Yes but rules are rules… and Academia comes first!" Grace said.

"Even above your own sister?" Serena said.

"Of course!" Grace said back. "Are you questioning the Professor?"

"No, no she isn't." Yuri said. "She's just..."

"Enough talking!" Noro shouted to the crowd. "So Gloria Tyler, you have admitted your guilt. What shall the punishment be?!" Noro raised his arms up as he asked for judgement.

"CARD HER!"  
"Fight her in the coliseum!"

"TORTURE!"

Reiji looked around the room as the crowd all chanted different punishments. He looked disturbed.

"What is wrong with this world?!" Reiji said. Himika looked at him with a grin.

"This world is great, isn't it?" Himika said. Reiji said nothing back. "Very well son, but soon you'll understand what we're doing here."

"As Academia's head of law, I must declare your punishment! I sentence you to ten duels in the coliseum with the highest voltage along with re-education!"

"WHAT?!" Gloria said.

"Be grateful that's it. You carded a Lancer so you do get a second chance, but if your loyalty remains faltering, you shall power the Arc Area Project nicely." Gloria gritted her teeth with frustration.

"Fine…" Gloria said.

"Wait!" Marina said. "It's my fault! Don't punish her!"

"We read your mind, watch your tongue, we don't want more lies!" Noro replied. "Now for you Commander!"

"It was just a misunderstanding! It's my fault Noro! I didn't make my point clear enough!" Marina shouted back.

"We've seen what you said and you did a good job, shame that one reason let it all down…"

"What reason?!" Marina replied.

"This was Gloria's fault… but you broke two laws! One trying to cover it up… and for having a relationship!"

"Relationship?" Marina said. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Uh oh." Serena said.

"Oh dear." Yuri said.

"Eh? What are you two talking about?!" Grace asked.

"Any form of relationships or feelings are illegal by Academia law! You have been getting far too close… to Gloria Tyler!"

"What?!" Gloria snapped.

"No… it's not like that!" Marina said.

"Any form of romantic relationship is strictly prohibited!" Nico said.

"Marina…" Gloria stuttered.

"I…. I accept that statement." Marina said. "I'm sorry Gloria."

"Good, now as you did such a good job in Ritual, your punishment will be reduced. You are to retrain in all the summoning methods! You shall now use your deck as a badge of disgrace until further notice!"

"SHAME ON YOU! SHAME ON YOU!" shouted the crowd. Marina looked around.

"Xyz scum!"

"Get out of here!"

"This is my fault!" Gloria said.

"Enough! Judgement has been passed! Take them away!" Obelisk Force restrained Marin and Gloria and begun to walk them off. Serena, Yuri and Grace all watched as they were taken away.

"Damnit!" Grace said.

"There has to be something we can do!" Serena added.

"Like what? What can we do? If the Professor wants this…"

"Gloria and Marina shouldn't have misbehaved." Grace said. Reiji who was sitting on the other side looked across to the three talking, he remained calm.

 **Throne Room**

Leo stood firm as five figures were before him. It was the five Commanders.

It included Marina and Sora. Edo also was there. He looked ashamed. They stood alongside two other figures. Sora had a lollypop.

One wore a long black coat with blue hair. It was the Xyz Commander _Ryo_ Marufuji. Alongside him was a male with a purple commander outfit on with a long red cape. He had purple hair which was resembled tentacles. He was the Fusion Commander, going by the name of Ryoga Kamishiro.

"Well this is embarrassing." said a cocky Ryo. "We have four other disgraces here."

"Watch your tongue!" Sora snapped.

"Well let's review. We have a failed Commander in you Edo, you was unable to break through the Standard dome. Sora… you're brainwashed after failing before. Marina, you're using a scum deck now and you…." Ryo pointed at Ryoga. "You're a Xyz SCUM! Why is he here?!"

"Ryo, remember who you're speaking to." Leo said.

"I'm just saying." Ryo said. "I'm the only loyal and powerful duelist here."

"I'd card you before you could even take your first turn!" Sora said. Sora crunched done on his lollypop. "But why is a Xyz scum here?!"

"Xyz scum… last time I checked I'm a Fusion Dimensionist as well now." Ryoga replied.

"And he's lying..." Ryo said. "What did you do? Brainwash him as well?"

"No, he joined Academia of his own free will." Leo replied. "Now silence all of you!"

"Yes sir!" said all of them.

"Edo, you had enough time and you failed." Leo said.

"I understand Professor." Edo said in shame.

"But since Reiji is here and… time is running out… you must work with my son!"

"Yes sir." Edo replied.

"Professor, what do you mean time is running out?" Marina asked.

"You don't get to ask those questions!" Leo shouted as he slammed his fist down.

"Yes sir…." Marina said.

"Now, since we're waiting for Dennis to be found, the Synchro invasion must wait. Standard is sealed away and Xyz as well as Ritual are done."

"With all respect sir, but those Resistance rats still remain!" Ryo said.

"Ah… I thought you were the best." Sora said snarky.

"Hm.. I don't need to talk down to a five year old." Ryo replied.

"ENOUGH!" Leo yelled.

"All I'm saying is that the Resistance has one of their best return… Shun someone."

"Since you insist, fine, Ryoga will help." Leo replied.

"I refuse to work with a Xyz scum!"

"Enough Ryo!" Leo said. Leo placed a duel disk on his arm and walked forward to Ryo as it begun to glow.

"If you must Professor, go ahead." Ryo said.

"Your brother Sho… you carded him without any care in the world… what do you even feel Ryo?" Leo said.

"As long as I inflict and feel pain, that's all I wish to feel!"

"Good." Leo said. Leo raised a fist and punched Ryo in the face, sending him flying across the room. Marina and the others all looked in shock.

"Now, as I was saying… Marina and Sora, you are to meet with Saunders. He is preparing a special gift for if the Lancers arrive."

"Yes sir." said Sora and Marina. Ryo got up, blood dripping from his mouth. He smirked.

"Now if you would all leave, me and Ryo will continue to have… words."

 **Laboratory**

Cobra watched from his lab as he saw Gloria being electrocuted in the coliseum. He was taking a break from building a new device. The door opened and Leo walked in.

"Leo… I didn't expect you." Cobra said.

"Thelonious, the device needs charging." Leo said as he referenced his head device.

"You've been getting stressed? That'll wear it down." said Cobra as he put down his device.

"This device won't last much longer, I'm dying and we still need all the items and dragons!" Leo replied as he took a seat. Cobra took out a lead from the wall and a socket appeared in Leo's head device. Cobra placed it in.

"Well it won't end yet… you should focus on getting the bracelets not the dragons." Cobra said.

"I need to rid this world of that filth… I need both!"

"Well it's your call Leo." Cobra said. "How is that Xyz duelist doing?"

"He's fine." Leo said. "Rewriting his memories was a good move. The Doctor and his parasites are soon coming to an end. Now that Reiji worked out a way to free that Masumi, we need a new technique and you found it."

"Yes and this new device will give us another choice. We should test it on someone." Cobra replied.

"I have a new guest here who would be a good test choice." Leo replied.

"Fair enough. I presume you mean that Ritual angel? I shall test her out before we do anything else."

"Good, and remember… keep these things secret."

"You know I will Leo." Cobra replied. "Do you not trust me or something?"

"Not you… it's everyone else." Leo said.

A while later, Leo had departed and Cobra was working with his assistant Austin in building the device.

 **Standard Dimension – Leo Corp**

"We need to go now Kaiba!" Yuzu said. "Yuzar might not be fully ready but he's better than before."

"I don't care; you need to train more in Action Fields!" Kaiba replied.

"I've been here for four days… or a week for you guys, we need to save Yuya!"

"And like I said, we still don't know where they are!"

"Can't you ping their duel disks?" Yuzar asked.

"If we could, I would've." Kaiba replied.

"Damnit…" Yuzu said. "They have to be somewhere in Synchro… let's just go and find them!"

"That's just stupid. Go to a random place you don't know." Kaiba replied. "Only Reiji's duel disk had a device to track people."

"My Monster responded to my feelings and sent me here." Yuzu said. "Maybe they can respond again."

"It was just luck, nothing more." Kaiba replied. Yoko and Kisara entered.

"Seto… it's time, we need to trust Yuzu and Yuzar."

"Trust Yuzar? I wouldn't trust him with my suitcase!"

"You lost to Yuzu, who's the dummy now!" Yuzar snapped back in glee. "You owe me that duel Kaiba once this is over!"

"Yuzu is a semi-decent duelist… you're just an ant." Kaiba replied back in a gloating manner.

"Boys… stop it." Kisara said. "You need to get a room or something…"

"Mr Kaiba." Yoko said. "We need to trust what Yuzu and Yuzar say." Kaiba looked at the two and closed his eyes.

"Fine." Kaiba said. "I'm outvoted."

A while later, Yuzu and Yuzar returned to the officer and Kaiba threw them their duel disks. They caught them.

"I've installed a new variety of Action Fields rather than Crossover." Kaiba said.

"And this can be passed onto the others?" Yuzu said.  
"Yes, once it's in-range of a duel disk you wish to transfer it to."

"Sweet." Yuzar said. Yoko and Kisara entered once more.

"Go bring them home Yuzu." Yoko said.

"You too Yuzar." Kisara added. Yoko hugged Yuzu while Yuzar winked at Kisara.

"Did you just wink at my girlfriend…." Kaiba said.

"I have no idea what you mean." Yuzar said innocently. "You can hug me if you want Seto."

"Just get out of my sight." Kaiba got up and left the room.

"Okay…. time to go!" Yuzu said. She held out Mozarta and her Pendulum Warrior cards. "I need your powers… I need you to show me to Yuya…." Yuzu's deck begun to glow and a portal begun to slowly open, much to Yuzu and Yuzar's surprise. The energy created by the portal created a huge wind in the room.

A white portal formed and Yuzu and Yuzar nodded at each other. They both walked through. The portal disappeared and Yoko as well as Kisara looked surprised.

"I miss it when things were simple…." Yoko said.

 **Synchro Dimension – Arcadia**

Yuya awoke from his coma. He looked around in shock.

"Where.. where am I?" he questioned Yuya looked behind and there stood a face who looked just like him also looking around in concern.

"Who are you?!" both said once.

 **A/N** Thanks to Rom as ever. And so the Synchro Arc begins… and yes Shark is here and yes his memories are rewritten as an obvious call back to Zexal.

Thanks for all your kind reviews. Thank you for reading and reviewing it does mean a lot.


	87. The End of All Hope

**A/N** Duel and OC cards written by Romadrox8975, all credit goes to him Minerva and Raito also belong to Rom while Royal2 created Mercy.

On a rooftop nearby, Ruka along with Mercy looked at Arcadia with binoculars. Seven days had also passed in Synchro since Yuya and the others were captured. Rin remained in jail.

"They've not let down their guards." Mercy said. "Going in would be suicide.. I was lucky you got me out of there Ruka."

"Yeah we were lucky to get you out when we did." Ruka replied. "If this level of guarding remains, then we've got no chance."

"They might've already begun experimenting on your friends." Mercy replied.

"Well if Arcadia has gone through all of this level of interest, I doubt they would've harmed them… yet. We still have time." Ruka replied. "We just need a turn of luck." As Ruka said that…. a white portal begun to form. The two girls noticed it.

"Wha- what is that?!" Mercy yelled.

"I… have no idea." Ruka said. The white portal grew bigger and two people were flung out of it. It was Yuzu and Yuzar who landed face first on the building.

"Ow!" Yuzu said. The two slowly got up and looked around.

"Is this….?" Yuzar stuttered.

"This is the Synchro Dimension." Yuzu and Yuzar spotted Mercy and Ruka. The two Synchro residents looked at them with shocked faces.

 **Arcadia**

"Who are you?! Why do you look like me?!" Yuya said.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Yuto said. "Where am I?!"

"Wait… you look like me…." Yuya held his head. "Ugh it hurts…. was I.. was I knocked out?"

"Don't change the subject! Where are we?!"

"Someone who looks like me… hang on… I have people who look like me! I remember now… you're one of my counterparts!" Yuya said.

"Counterpart?! Hang on… now you say it, I also have people who looked like me…" Yuto said. "You're Academia!"

"WHAT?! No, no I'm not!" Yuya insisted. "They're after me as well!"

"So you're my… counterpart?! From which world?!" Yuto said.

"Standard!" Yuya replied.

"Standard?! Why are we both in the same room?!" Yuto replied.

"Who are you first? I'm Yuya."

"I'm Yuto!"

"Yuto?! My Xyz countrpart! I met Shun and that… Ruri girl." Yuya politely replied.

"Ruri… hang on! I was with Ruri?! Where is she?!"

"I don't know, I just woke up!" Yuya responded. Yuto went to the window and tried to open it but he couldn't.

"What?! I… I can't grab anything?! I'm a ghost!" Yuto gasped.

"Eh? I can see you?!" Yuya replied.

"Hang on… am I… am I stuck within you?!" Yuto replied in horror.

"No! That's impossible!" Yuya said with panic.

 **Euridice Divine's Office**

The head of Arcadia was in her royal red office. She wore a long black dress and had bulky black hair. She watched live footage of the boys in their room. Aki was in the office as well.

"So…. that boy changed looks?" Aki said. "First he had spiky hair and now he looks like a tomato?"

"Yeah it happened yesterday." Euridice said. "And this kid seems to be speaking in a different voice? He was in a coma yesterday!"

"And now he's speaking to himself….!" Aki said.

"Well… maybe not. I have a theory." Euridice said. "We still have that girl and the other boy who looks like this boy."

"Yeah the white suited boy is still in a coma and that girl… why can't we begin to investigate her?" Aki replied.

"Because I wanted to make sure she was legit… I don't see how she is special."

"You're saying she's a normie? But we picked her up with that spiky-haired boy?"

"Yes… must've been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She's not letting off any energy signs." Euridice replied. "While this boy… Yuya, he's letting off a very strong vibe."

"So we should release the girl?" Aki replied.

"I never said that…. she must have a link to the spiky-haired boy…. let's use that. Order her to be bought to the exterminating room and have a live-feed aired in that boy's room.

"You want to anger him?!"

"Yes I do." Euridice replied.

"Shall I order the guards to standby?" Aki replied.

"No, let Minerva and Raito handle this."

 **Ruri Room**

Ruri sat in her room. For seven days she hasn't panicked or done anything as she remained calm. After surviving a war in her own world, this didn't seem so bad **.**

"Yuto is somewhere here…. wherever "here" is…" she thought. "I held my own when I got kidnapped by Reiji… I can cope with this."

As Ruri went to get up, a flap in her door opened up which was used to slide trays of food in. Instead, this time, it was a small container. Ruri went over to it and before she could do anything, mist came out of it.

"What the?!" Ruri said in bemusement as she begun to feel woozier. "Not again…." Ruri collapsed onto the floor. The door opened and the Arcadia men in robes entered. They grabbed her and took her away.

… **.**

Knocked out Ruri was attached to a green bed and tightly locked in. There were robed men who attacked wires to her head to test her out. Euridice stood over and watched.

"Okay, now make sure we have a feed connected to that boy's room." The head of Arcadia said. "Anyway, we'll test this girl out as well… just in case we're missing anything."

 **Yuya/Yuto**

"How could I be stuck within you?" Yuto said.

"I don't know? I'm as bemused as you are!" Yuya replied. As the two continued to speak, a holo screen appeared before them and there was a live feed of Ruri on the bed.

"Ruri!" the two boys said at they screamed, their door automatically unlocked.

"They're letting us go?!" Yuya said.

"Damnit! They're baiting us!" Yuto replied.

"Well whatever it is, we need to save your friend!" Yuya said.

"How'd you know all this?!"

"Ruri came to Standard with Shun…. long story!" Yuya said as he ran out the door.

"Wait! We need to think this through!" Yuto said. "Ruri is my reasonability!"

Yuya stepped out the door and saw the hallway they were stuck in. There was no one about.

"Yuya! We need to scan the area!" Yuto said.

"We don't have time for that!" Yuya replied as he ran off. Before he could exit the hallway, two figures stepped from the sides to block his path.

One was a fifteen year old female who had short purple hair with a black jacket on with a white shirt. She had a red necktie on. The other was a sixteen male who had pink hair with a long-sleeved shirt on with a waistcoat over. He had a golden necklace on.

"Well Raito…" said the female. "Looks like our test subject came out quickly."

"Yes Minerva." Raito replied. "It seems so."

"Move out the way! Ruri is in trouble!" Yuya said.

"Why? We need to test you!" Minerva said.  
"Test?!" Yuya replied.

"You have this one Minerva." Raito said as he stepped away.

"Yuya!" Yuto said. "I don't really know you… or what the hell is going on but you'll need to duel them to get to Ruri!"

"Fine." Yuya said as he activated his red duel disk which he got from his green pants. "Where at Arcadia… aren't we!" Yuya said.

"Yes you are!" Minerva replied as she activated her red Synchro duel disk. "But let's move first!" Minerva said. "Follow me and don't try and run. Otherwise you're friend is a goner!" Yuya reluctantly followed.

 **Arcadia Duel Arena**

"So we're going to duel together?" Yuya thought.

"I guess for now… just win." Yuto replied.

"This should be fun!" Minerva said. Raito watched from the viewing gallery. Yuya felt a strange sense coming his extra deck. Yuya opened it and looked at it.

"What… is this?" Yuya said.

"That's my Dark Rebellion?!" Yuto said. "How'd did that get there?!"

"I.. I have no idea."

"Maybe it's because I'm sharing your body?" Yuto replied. "Do you even know Xyz summoning?"

"Yes… the basics at least!" Yuya replied within his mind.

"Enough stalling and duel!" Minerva said.

"Fine!" Yuya replied.

 **Turn 1:**

 **Yuya LP: 4000: Hand: 5**

 **Minerva LP: 4000: Hand: 5**

"I will start by playing Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!" Yuya proclaimed. On the field a blonde haired clown with a purple hat with a skull appeared. His costume was a circus breaker that highlighted the colours purple and dark.

 **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker 1800 ATK / 100 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / P.S.8 / Spellcaster / Pendulum**

"When Skullcrobat is summoned to the field, I can add from my deck to my hand a monster which is either a Performapal, Magician or Odd Eyes. I will take my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Then I will set my Pendulum scale with scale one Performapal Gumgumouton and scale four Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon !" While Yuya made his move, two pillars formed in his field. On one side a red dragon with a scale the number 4 and on the other was two creatures made of rubber, one on top of the other, with 1instead of a 4.

 **Gumgum 1 – 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

"Now I will Pendulum summon my Tuner Nobledragon Magician to the field." Yuya said while a sorceress dressed in white emerged in flames on the field.

 **Nobledragon Magician 700 ATK / 1400 DEF / Fire / Level 3 / P.S.5 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Tuner**

"Now I tune my level three Nobledragon Magician with my level four Skullcrobat Joker to Synchro Summon Odd-Eyes Meteor Burst Dragon!" His magician flew through the sky and disappeared to become three green rings that lined up with Skullcrobat. He disappeared and gave way to an to a dragon which was on fire. It shined.

 **4 + 3 = 7**

 **Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Fire / Level 7 / Dragon / Synchro**

"Amazing that's a Synchro Summon and a Pendulum Summon…" Yuto exclaimed in amazement as he saw Yuya's new creature.

"It's good that you're surprised, because this is only the beginning!" Yuya said.

"Raito, I think this guy doesn't have multiple personalities as Euridice says… I think he's just crazy!" Minerva exclaimed while Yuya looked hysterical.

"I'm not crazy! It's just that I have another person in my body!" Minerva took two steps back because of the uncomfortable response of Yuya. The look of her uncomfortable face was evident, also her boyfriend showed a similar face.

"Ok, first rule Yuya; do not talk to me while you have a duel." Yuto replied.

"When Meteorburst is summoned to the field by a Synchro Summon, I can select a monster in my Pendulum Zone and summon it to the field! Emerge onto the stage Performapal Gumgumouton in defence mode!" The creature jumped into the field and bounced in front of Yuya.

 **Performapal Gumgumouton ATK: 900 DEF: 2400 Earth/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 5/P.S 1**

"Then I will play a face-down card and with that I finish my turn! I also activate Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect in my Pendulum Zone! This allows me to choose a Pendulum Monster in my deck and add it to my hand and then my dragon is sent to the extra deck. I will add to the Perfomapal Guitartle!"

 **Turn 2:**

 **Yuya LP: 4000: Hand: 2**

 **Minerva LP: 4000: 5**

"And now that you're done with your stupid circus, it's my turn, I draw." Minerva exclaimed as she smiled at the new card she had drew. "First I'll start summoning Quickdraw: The Infernal Junkyard!" The monster was a small red and black monk-like machine on his shoulders with a vast one that at the end had a Japanese lantern on fire.

 **Quickdraw: The infernal junkyard 200 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 2 / Machine / Tuner / Effect**

"When Quickdraw is summoned to the field, I can send a Machine Monster that is in my deck and send it to the graveyard! I choose Kazamari: The Infernal Bloodhound. Then I will activate the Spell Card Recycling from the Underworld. When this card is activated I can Special Summon a monster from the graveyard but it cannot attack. The card I choose is Kazamari: The Infernal Bloodhound!" Minerva's move allowed her to bring forth a machine with two cannons on her its despite having a dog figure that was thin and had a visor instead of a face that was red.

 **Kazamari: The infernal Bloodhound 1000 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 5 / Machine / Tuner / Effect**

"The effect of Kazamari is activated. When this is summoned to the field from the graveyard, I can destroy a monster on the field and cause 200 damage X the level of the card. Time to eliminate that dragon of yours! "

"Oh no!" Yuya exclaimed as one of Kazamari's arms reached out and fired a blast of fire that burned Yuya's dragon into ashes, he could only cover himself from the attack while a bit of the flame approached him and burned his coat. "NO, NO, NO!"

 **Yuya: 4000-1400 = 2600**

"Yuya!" Yuto screamed as he watched Yuya throw his coat to the ground.

"That could've hurt me or worse."

"It's fun, isn't?" Minerva asked Yuya but her face showed no emotion.

"What?! I could've died because of that!"

"Hahaha, that's why it's so fun!, Scaring others to death always gives me a beautiful smile on my face and this smile is what my boyfriend loves, right Raito?" Her expression quickly changed to a Machiavellian smile which quickly took over her face and at the same time her eyes went over to her boyfriend.

"I will not lie to you, I've always loved that smile, since the first time I saw you scare someone to death."

"That's not how you should treat duels; you cannot hurt others with them!" Yuya disagreed but this only caused the expression of Minerva to change to a more boring look.

"Whoah, you do kill the fun tomato child. Well, since you finished my fun, I just need to finish this; I'll leave two cards face down and finish my turn." Minerva exclaimed but again she smiled, but this time it was different. Her eyes shone with a yellow colour, which caused Yuya to feel his hairs stand up on his body upon crossing gazes.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya LP: 2600: Hand: 2**

 **Minerva LP: 4000: Hand: 1**

"This feeling ..." Yuya proclaimed while Yuto's figure reappeared on his back

"For a strange reason I also felt it…. it was something unpleasant..." Yuto added.

"You can start your turn! You really bore me." Minerva shouted for Yuya to prepare to start her turn.

"Draw!"

"Why hasn't she summoned a Synchro monster?"Yuya thought while Yuto materialized behind him.

"You do not have to worry about that and focus on her two cards face down."

"I'm going to restart my Pendulum Scale with scale six Performapal Guitartle and scale eight Odd-Eyes Unicorn!" He began his new move and two new monsters materialized in his Pendulum Scale. One was a blue turtle with a guitar body and another was a small blue unicorn.

 **Guitartle 6- 8 Unicorn**

"Then I activated from my hand Pendulum Shift! This allows me to select one of my Pendulum Zones and change the Pendulum Scale of that card! I select Guitarltle so that its scale becomes two!"

 **Guitartle 2- 8 Unicorn**

"Now I Pendulum Summon! I call from my extra deck! Return to the stage my Skullcrobat Jokerand my wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A portal opened from the sky and two energy balls emerged. One was the clown that Yuya had summoned on his first turn and the other was that dragon with red scales of colourful colours. It that roared with intensity.

 **Performapal Skullcrobat joker 1800 ATK / 100 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / P.S.8 / Spellcaster / Pendulum**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Dragon / Pendulum**

"Now I will attack Kazamari with my dragon but before all that, I activate the effect of my Unicorn in my Pendulum Zone! This allows me to increase the attack of my Odd-Eyes by adding the attack points of my Skullcrobat to my dragon. Also the effect of my Guitartle is activated by letting me draw another card from my deck every time the effect of a Performapal in my Pendulum Zone is activated!" While Yuya ordered his monsters, Minerva smiled and at the same time Yuto noticed his reaction.

"Yuya something is wrong with her, stop your attack!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2500 + 1800 = 4300**

It was already too late. The dragon's eyes shine brightly and from his mouth they dispelled a fairly powerful energy attack towards Minerva's dog-shaped creature. When the shot hit, a huge haze of dust arose.

"Yuto, we won do not have to worry." Before Yuya and Yuto could relax, some chains came up taking their dragon and their other monsters.

"I told you her face down cards were not trustworthy!"

"Congratulations, your fear let you do the stupidest thing you could do! It let me activate one of my Traps! Punishment for Fools allows me to deny the effects of all the monsters on our field and at the same time these cannot attack the turn that this card is activated. But do not worry; we can each draw a card!" Both drew a card. "And it only affects these monsters." Minerva laughed while Yuya and Yuto were annoyed by her play."I leave a card face down and finish my turn"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya LP: 2600: Hand: 1**

 **Minerva LP: 4000: Hand: 2**

"Yuto, if it was not for my play, we would not be in this problem." Yuya replied. But before Yuto could say at least one syllable, Minerva spoke.

" Are you still talking to your imaginary friends? Or is it that fear makes you see things!."

"What's wrong with you? Yuya asked but that only made Minerva laugh even harder than the previous times.

"Nothing, I just enjoy my work. I draw again! Can I tell you something interesting Tomato boy?." Minerva replied but Yuya just stared at her." Ah, what the hell. This society has always been classist with those who are weak or those who are different like me and the other Psychic Duelists. The worst of all is that our leaders do not care much, although that keeps them in power."

"And that's why you use duels like that?" Yuya reacted angrily to the comment

"Oh, of course, and how do you think they domesticate the citizens of this society? The people of this city enjoy the violence of duels and it is the way our rulers keep them satisfied and never question something." As far as I can see, those Pendulum Cards can be treated like Spell Cards too?" Minerva asked and Yuya said yes with a small gesture, "Then this is good because I activate my Twin Twister Spell card, I discard my Scarecrow from the Darkness and I can destroy your two cards in your Pendulum Zone" Two twin tornadoes formed and swept the two pillars of Yuya only bit his lips.

"Now comes the good part! I tune my level two Quickdraw: The Infernal Junkyard with my five level Kazamari" Her Quickdraw flew through the sky and disappeared to become two green rings that lined with Kazamari who disappeared into the field to give way to an incredible brightness. This only made Minerva's smile darker and her eyes glew more yellow which made Yuya take a step back. "Creature that guards the gates of hell, I leave your new feast for you to devour at your whim. Cerberus: Guardian of the infernal beasts emerge!"

 **Cerberus: Guardian of the infernal beasts 2700 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 7 / Machine / Synchro**

A huge mechanized dog with three heads emerged; Yuya looked at him and then looked at Minerva whose eyes were yellow. This caused Yuya to start having a sensation in his chest; Yuto alike felt this and tried to calm his counterpart.

"No, this is not ... .Please I'm not in that place anymore!" Yuto said despite trying to calm Yuya.

"This is when the emptiness of despair begins. When all hope dies and only fear remains as the only feeling, it is that beautiful feeling that I would like to spread to everyone." Minerva's smile grew increasingly grim; this only made Yuya's breathing quicker and faster.

"Why?"

"I won't make excuses. Yes we Psychic Duelists have suffered because of the normal people, but… i it's just something that is in my nature and I like to do!" Yuya could feel his heartbeat getting faster. Yuto just looked worse and could only now whisper.

"Well it's time to finish this; Ceberus can attack all the monsters in the field. Now my Bloodhound Breathed Infernal, attack!" Minerva exclaimed as her creature destroyed Gumgumouton who was in defence by a burst of energy from the first head. The second head wasted no time and destroyed Skullcrobat with a single shot forcing Yuya to covered himself.

 **Yuya: 2600-900 = 1700**

"Cerberus devours his dragon!" The next attack went straight to Yuya's dragon, the impact of the attack sent Yuya into the wall, leaving a crater in it.

"Minerva remember, that we must discover if he has psychic powers." Raito said.

 **Yuya: 1700-200 = 1500**

"Let me enjoy this a little Raito." Yuya could not believe what he was seeing. For a minute she did not think they were people were human beings. "I set a card face down and with that I finish my turn... wait! Thanks to the effect of Ceberus, at the end of my turn, I can inflict you 200 points of damage for each destroyed monsters and as there were three, that would be about 600 points!"

 **Yuya: 1500-600 = 900**

"Ahhh!" The cries of pain increasingly fed Minerva's dark yearnings. Yuya remained motionless for two seconds but then remembered his Trap Card. "I activate Pendulum Miracle! When I am affected by damage, I can take a Pendulum Card from my deck and add it to my hand, I will take my Xiangshe Magician."

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya LP: 900: 2 hand**

 **Minerva LP: 4000: 1 hand**

"I will defeat you! ... I and Yuto will defeat you! And I'll show you that duels are not about hurting others, it's about bringing joy to the world! Draw! "Yuya exclaimed loudly but this had no effect on Minerva who still smiled like a maniac.

"Then boy, show me what you can do! I activate my Trap card Condition of the Unlucky King! During this turn and the next we cannot summon monsters whose levels are greater five!"

"Damn ..." Yuya did not look in a good state, his coat was left in ashes and his wounds looked worse and trying to stand still was complicated, but none of that seemed to matter at the time. Yuto's condition also was only getting worse and Yuya could not do anything.

"Yuto ..." Yuya's extra deck shone brightly, it was a purple glow that caught the attention of both Yuya and Yuto.

"What is that?"

"It's the feeling of Dark Rebellion ... it's asking to be summoned." Yuto exclaimed with fear because he knew it was not a good sign.

"Then we must summon him. I know you are afraid for what you did last time but there is no other option. In this duel…. our lives depend on it. "Yuto looked at him for a second and looked in more detail at the situation. Their lifepoints were low and they had not done any damage in this duel, he knew that summoning him was his only option to be able to tip the balance to their side.

"Fine.. but Yuya, we must be careful and not lose control for a second." Yuya nodded and quickly put on his goggles with a confident look.

"I will play Pendulum Halt. When I have three or more Pendulum cards with different names in my extra deck I can draw two cards from my deck, but I cannot adds cards from my deck for the rest of the turn! Now, I will reset my Pendulum scale with scale four Xiangke Magician scale four and scale eight Xiangshe Magician. The two magicians appeared on different sides of the Pendulum Zones. A male magician with a double-eyed sword and blue hair appeared in one while another with a bow came forth. She had clothing that hid her mouth appeared and her primary colours were pink. "Now I will Pendulum Summon my Skullcrobat and my noble Dragon Magician to the field!"

 **Performapal Skullcrobat joker 1800 ATK / 100 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / P.S.8 / Spellcaster /**

 **Pendulum Nobledragon Magician 700 ATK / 1400 DEF / Fire / Level 3 / P.S.5 / Spellcaster / Pendulum / Tuner**

"Then I will activate the skill of Xiangshe and I will convert the level of Nobledragon to become equal to that of Skullcrobat!"

 **Nobledragon Magician: LVL 4**

Both Yuya and Yuto rubbed their eyes because they knew what the next step was.

"Now I will build the Overlay Network with my two monsters" Both monsters turned to energy and a portal formed a vortex in front of Yuya. Both Monsters headed into the vortex. This caught the attention of the couple but more importantly, the figure of Yuto appeared in front of Yuya/ "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank four! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! "

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Rank 4 / Dragon / XYZ**

A dark dragon appeared in the field when the big explosion erupted; it had blades on both its hands. His roar was heard throughout the field which caused Minerva to feel even more excited.

"I'm excited to crush your last trump card!" she said. Yuya and Yuto pressed their fists while both spoke at the same time.

"This monster contains our ultimate hope and we will show you once and for all that your path to fear is not the only solution! Now I will activate the Dark Rebellion effect and use one of its Overlay Units, Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion unleashes its wings and from them came rays of energy that sucked the attack points from Cerberus.

 **Cerberus ATK = 2700 = 1350**

 **Dark Rebellion ATK = 2500+ 1350 = 3850**

"I will use another Overlay Units of Dark Rebellion, Treason Discharge!"

 **Cerberus ATK = 1350 = 675**

 **Dark Rebellion ATK = 3850 + 675 = 4525**

"Then I will activate my Trap Card Fight! Until the end, I can equip this card to both of our monsters, these cannot be destroyed in battle but each time you battle between them the damage will be double". Yuya said firmly while Yuto smiled although his coordination in this battle had not been perfect. This turn would be final one

"Whatever…" Minerva replied. You could see that Minerva had no reaction.

"Now Dark Rebellion become our light of hope and destroy! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" Dark Rebellion deployed its wings which were charged with energy and it flew over the field to its prey. It quickly flew down on Cerberus and hit it with its blade which was located on its jaw. It split the devil in two. It was the first time that Yuya and Yuto saw concern on Minerva's face but it only lasted for a few seconds when her devilish grin reappeared.

"I activate the effect of my Scarecrow of Darkness in my graveyard! When I am going to suffer damage, it becomes zero and my opponent can draw a card." The attack sent the Monster to the wall but it was not destroyed by the effect of the Trap that Yuya had activated before. The reaction to this could not be worse between Yuto and Yuya.

"Tomato boy, you really make me laugh, even more than this pathetic city! Don't take me wrong… I still enjoy the suffering that you and the pathetic citizens take when you lose hope when the status quo crushes you…. but I think I enjoy you and this duel a little more. "

"You are a mon ... mon..Monster!" Yuya said with tears in her eyes. Even Yuto in his phantom form was beginning to notice his tears.

"I am not a monster; I am the servant of the devil!" Yuya wiped the tears in his eyes and then left a card face down to finish his turn; Minerva's laughter grew even more. Raito also joined her in laughing.

"Let's make to this more interesting, Raito, my zucchini, could you show us that girl?"

"Zucchini? What a weird name for your boyfriend." Yuya said.

"Minerva honeys, finish it without mercy, and make him suffer lots!"

"GIRL ?! She's referring about Ruri, Yuya!" Yuto proclaimed worried, meanwhile Raito activated a screen and it show Ruri being electrocuted by different members of the movement. "RURI !" Yuto could only watch and the memories of the war returned to him. The vision of his destroyed city impacted Yuya equally who shared a body. Yuya could only get on her knees and scream while the feelings of guilt that Yuto felt about seeing his friend suffer made him full of enormous anger. "Seeing you like that is totally worth it"

 **Turn 6:**

 **Yuya LP: 900: 1 hand**

 **Minerva LP: 4000: 1 hand**

"Draw! This is the turn that begins the death of hope!" Minerva exclaimed. "Now the effect of your monster is over."

 **Dark Rebellion ATK: 4850 = 2500**

 **Cerberus ATK = 675 = 2700**

"Now I will play my Spell Card, Possession Infernal! This card allows me to negate the effect of my monster on my field but it gains 200 attack points for every monster that is in my graveyard! The floor was opened and from this came some demonic figures who later circled around Cerberus. "Finish this sweetheart!"

 **Cerberus ATK = 2700 + 400 = 3100**

"Even though I cannot destroy your monster, I can still cause you double damage thanks to the effect of your card!" Yuya did not respond to anything as he on the ground while Cerberus prepared all his mouths to give the final blow against Rebellion. "Destroy all their hopes!" The energy shots were huge but a signal stopped them at the last moment. Raito and Minerva were shocked by the event and even more when they saw Yuya get up again. He had activated the card that had placed facedown the previous turn.

"When the effect of Performapal Signal is activated, I can draw a card and if that card is a monster, I can negate the attack of a card from my opponent! And the card I took was Performapal Hippo." The two were surprised by Yuya's play but even more by a dark aura that surrounded his whole body and his tone of voice. "You said you were the servant of the devil? Well, it's time you met the real devil!" Yuya replied.

"You've given up your hope, now you're just angry! In the end I win!" She was hysterical as she finished her turn. "Now show me all that suffering."

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuya LP: 900 Hand: 1**

 **Minerva LP: 4000: Hand: 1**

"Draw!" Yuya said as the dark aura exploded across the field putting goosebumps on a few of the now watching Arcadia Movement and thrilling Minerva even more. "I will summon my Monster to the field again!" The portal again opened with Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon being summoned and roaring even louder this time, Rebellion joining in.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Dragon / Pendulum**

"Then I will activate the Pendulum effect of Xiangke Magician giving my Dark Rebellion a level!" Xiangke took his double-edged sword and from it three rays of energy illuminated Dark Rebellion.

 **Dark Rebellion LVL: 4**

"Then I will activate the Pendulum effect of Xiangshe Magician and make Dark Rebellion become the same level as my Odd-Eyes!" Xiangshe shot her arrow and an aura appeared on both dragons.

 **Dark Rebellion LVL: 7**

"It's time you knew the anger of the devil himself! I build the Overlay Network with both dragons!" Both dragons became energy and flew to the vortex on the floor. " Dragon of dual coloured eyes, unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank seven! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Pendulum – Scale 4**

The new dragon emerged into the field, twice as big as the previous ones and with seven large blades all around his body. Everyone was surprised to see the huge creature but Minerva was the only one who felt an enormous emotion to see it. "

"Show me what is the true death of hope!"

"I activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Rebellion! When a Xyz Monster was used to summon this card, I can destroy all the monsters in the field that is level seven or lower and cause damage equal to the attack points equal to the destroyed monsters! Overlord Howling!" Yuya exclaimed while Odd-Eyes released a roar that summoned a thundercloud. It destroyed Cerberus and sent Minerva flying who was still excited by the fight regardless of on the field actions.

 **Minerva LP: 4000-900**

"End this and kill any trace of hope that remains in you!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Odd-Eyes Rebellion, Imperial Wrath Revolt - Strike Disobey!" The dragon exceeded its huge blades and prepared to break everything around it. His two blades approached Minerva and sent her flying to the ceiling leaving her wounded.

 **Minerva LP 900 – 0 Yuya Wins**

"Minerva!" Raito said. Yuya and Yuto breathed in and out at a fast rhythm. Yuya quickly collapsed.

 **A/N**

As said before, thanks toRomadrox8975 for the full duel script. All credit goes to him for that. Thanks as ever dude. Thanks for your reviews etc.

 **Minerva**

 **Quickdraw: The infernal junkyard 200 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 2 / Machine / Tuner / Effect**

When this card is summoned you can send one Machine Monster from your deck to the graveyard.

 **Recycling from the Underworld/Spell**

Special Summon one Machine Monster from your graveyard but it cannot attack.

 **Kazamari: the infernal Bloodhound 1000 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 5 / Machine / Tuner / Effect**

When summoned from the graveyard this card can destroy one Monster your opponent controls and inflict 200 damage X its level.

 **Punishment for Fools/Trap**

Each player draws a card and then negate the effects of all Monsters on the field and they cannot attack during the turn this card is activated

 **Scarecrow from the Darkness 300 ATK: 0 DEF: Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 1**

Banish this card when attacked and make damage zero. Your opponent draws a card.

 **C** **erberus: Guardian of the infernal beasts 2700 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 7 / Machine / Synchro**

This card can attack all Monsters on your opponents field. During the End Phase inflict 200 damage for each Monster you destroyed with this Monster.

 **Condition of the Unlucky King/Trap**

During this turn and the next turn, neither player can summoned Monsters who are LVL 5 or higher.

 **Possession Infernal/Spell**

Negate the attack of one Monster you control and increase its attack by 400.


	88. The Awakening of the Black Knight

**A/N** Duel and OC cards written by Romadrox8975, all credit goes to him Raito also belong to Rom while Royal2 created Mercy.

"Who are you?!" Ruka said in surprise.

"You teleported?! I think these are Arcadia; there were rumours that higher-ups had mind readers and teleporters!" Mercy added.

"Whoa, no we're not!" Yuzar said. "Wow… people are so untrusting."

"You were untrusting when I came to Ritual…." Yuzu said.

"I don't recall that….!" Yuzar joked.

"Look!" Yuzu said. "I'm here from another dimension to find my friends in Yuya and Rin as well as a group called the Lancers!"

"Yuya…. Rin?!" Ruka replied. "So you're Yuzu…."

"Yes! You saw Yuya and Rin?!" Yuzu said.

"Yeah… but they kinda got captured." Mercy added.

"By Academia?!" Yuzar added.

"No…" Ruka said sadly. "Follow me, we'll tell you all."

"Can we trust you?" Yuzar said.

"That's not up to me." Ruka replied. Yuzu and Yuzar nodded at each other.

 **Martha's House**

Yuzu, Shingo, Tsukikage, Mercy, Ruka and Yuzar were all at Martha's. Ruka had explained everything while Yuzu and Yuzar had cleared up any confusion about the dimensions. They were all taking the news in.

"So let me make this clear…" Yuzar said. "This world is riddled by either a high class or low class system… with corrupt police."

"This world sounds messed up." Yuzu said. "And Physic Duelists who can make damage read without an Action Field…."

"And you lost Mieru… Gongenzaka and Reiji?!" Shingo said. "How'd we lose all of them?!"

"It wasn't our fault!" Yuzu hit back to Shingo, the two quickly reuniting their clashes.

"Mr Akaba… gone." Tsukikage said. "Along with Mieru and Gongenzaka… this is bad news."

"Yes… Academia claimed to have carded them all but… I just feel Reiji is alive…" Yuzu said.

"You did well you two." Tsukikage assured. "You cleared Academia from Ritual and saved many people."

"Yeah well… we also lost Yuzar's best friend Ray to Academia." Yuzu added.

"And we'll get her back as well." the ninja replied.

"So did you get any new toys back in Standard?" Shingo said.

"Yeah… this new Action Field programme will allow us to have more variety of Action Fields rather than crossover." Yuzu said. "It should've downloaded to your duel disks by now as its set to download to all Lancer duel disks."

"Nice! This Seto Kaiba sounds almost as good as me!" Shino replied.

"Well… last time I recall I beat you." Yuzar said.

"And I've beaten him twice now…" Yuzu added, unimpressed. Shingo look irritated.

"Okay." Martha said. "Now we've got more friends to help…what are we going to do about Yugo and Rin along with Yuya as well as Dennis?"

"Dennis… is the enemy." Yuzu said.

"What?! Now I know you've hit your head!" Shingo replied.

"I met Yuya's Fusion counterpart and he told me about Dennis having some form of intel… I didn't pay much notice to it at the time as I didn't want to give anything away…" Yuzu said.

"So that rat was spying on us?!" Shingo stood up.

"It matters not." Ruka said. "He got arrested by Security… he's in the right place."

"But Rin isn't." Yuzu said. "We need a plan."

"Yes and me and Ruka were trying to work on one." Mercy said. "But the high level of guarding was too much."

"You try and help those in need in both Tops and Commons… is there anyone who could help us?" Yuzu said. "And you have these… powers?"

"Yeah.. like I said… duel spirits are real and I can contact them." Ruka said.

"Amazing… we'll need to talk about that in depth soon." Yuzu replied.

"But for now we need to get our people out of these places." Ruka added.

"For the one hundredth time… can't you just blow the doors down on these places?" Shingo stated. "You have these powers don't you?!"

"Arcadia has powers as well… I'm not strong enough to take them all down." Ruka explained.

"Plus if Arcadia got their hands on Ruka… it would be bad." Mercy explained. "Also… there's rumours of mind-readers within… we're doomed if they read our mind and know our plans."

"What about your powers then….?!" Shingo said to Mercy.

"I didn't unlock mine yet." Mercy replied.

"Oh great… fat lot of good you would do!" Shingo shouted.

"Show some respect!" Yuzu slammed Shingo with a fan repeatedly.

"What on earth! Stop it!" Shingo shouted as Yuzu stopped.

"This thing is quite the stress-reliever… Kaiba was right." Yuzu said as she put it away.

"Is everyone from your dimension this… strange?" Mercy said to Tsukikage. The ninja didn't answer.

"Here's what I propose." Ruka explained. "Me, Mercy, Yuzu will head to Arcadia while Shingo, Tsukikage and Yuzar will head to the facility."

"Me… go to a jail?!" Yuzar said.

"Not go to it… break in." Mercy added.

"I could take this Security and Arcadia down with my ultra, super special moves!" Shingo said. "I don't need your help!"

"Fine, go ahead." Ruka said. Shingo looked slightly more nervous as the group looked at him.

"Well… it would be selfish of me not to let you see my duels in person. You could all learn something from me." Shingo replied.

"I am fine with this plane." Tsukikage replied. "I shall begin to plan our assault."

"And we shall as well." Ruka replied. "Thanks to Mercy we know roughly where Yuya is being held. For Rin… I don't know where but I do have a source from a journalist who I trust. She heard about a powerful asset being kept in the deepest cell, below the ground."

 **Arcadia**

"So the girl gave us nothing?" Aki said to Euridice as they looked over at Yuya who had been strapped to a chair.

"No she was useless." Euridice said. "But this guy… wow."

"But he isn't even Physic?" Aki replied. "I thought it was us against the world?"

"It is Aki but more power is always good." Euridice said. "It's what my brother wanted and I shall continue to carry out his goal."

"What about the girl then? Her memory will be wiped?" Aki replied.

"No, we'll keep her around to push this boy as far as he can go. She's locked away in her cell again."

"Understood." Aki replied.

 **Roget Office**

Mina in her yellow coat with blonde hair was preparing to go undercover into Arcadia. The Doctor's daughter who was staying with Roget was determined to get her hands on a dragon and angel, even if she lacked her bracelet.

"So you wish to bring further disrupt to my plan by going undercover at the one place Security has no control over?" Roget said with annoyance.

"Not my fault that this city's council are weird and side with whoever has the power." Mina replied.

"How exactly will you go undercover there anyway?" Roget asked.

"I'm going to undercover as a… cleaner."

 **Arcadia**

The Arcadia guards threw Ruri back into a room. The sudden throw made her wake up once she hit the floor.

"Hey! What happened?!" Ruri questioned. She looked around and nothing was out of sort but she hadn't checked behind her. She looked and there was Yugo lying on his bed.

"Would you mind keeping it down?!" Yugo shouted. Ruri took a step back in shock.

"Who are you?!" Ruri yelled.

"I'm Yugo….. and you look like….. RIN! YOU CHANGED HAIR COLOUR! "

"Rin?!" Ruri said. Yugo leapt forward and Ruri looked surprised. "I don't know what you mean, sorry!" Ruri said innocently Yugo fell face down on the floor.

"Okay…. not Rin…." Yugo said to himself.

"My name is Ruri. I'm sorry!" Ruri hugged Yugo to say sorry and Yugo blushed for a millisecond before breaking it up.

"Ruri….. are you one of those lookalike things?" Yugo said.

"Um… yeah. You look like my friend Yuto; we come from the Xyz Dimension."

"Xyz? Well what are you doing here in Synchro? Did Academia chase you?" Yugo replied.

"Well my friend Yuto escaped from there and thanks to a girl who helped him… we came here to get away from them. Where are we?"

"This is Arcadia." Yugo said.

"That Physic Dueling place?!" Ruri gasped.

"That one yes…. and I presume we're in a whole heap of trouble!"

 **Night Time - Arcadia**

"This is stupid." Mina thought as she walked down the Arcadia hallway with a cleaning trolley. She was in blue overalls and boots with yellow gloves on.

She walked past a door and as she continued up the hallway, the door opened with Euridice and Aki. Mina looked back and seemingly panicked inside.

"It's a couple of weeks before the Friendship Cup; I'll make sure we send you the reports of all the entrants." Euridice said.

"You won't have to; I'll just destroy the victor as usual as well as the Exhibition game duel." Aki replied.

"Well I admire your confidence." Euridice looked at the floor and then at Mina. "You there! Show me your face!" Mina's face picked up with horror. She slowly turned around as she reached for a tazer hidden within her shopping trolley.

"Yes…. Lady Divine….." Mina said with gritted teeth, she hated calling her that.

"Are you new? I've never seen you before?" Euridice asked.

"Yeah the old cleaner…. died." Mina had no idea what she was saying and just came out with whatever popped into her head.

"Hm, very well…. you've not done a good job, I expect better." Euridice walked off with Aki. Mina looked relived.

Mina walked a bit further and pulled out radar, scanner machine from her trolley. It read different energy levels, the same ones Euridice had been monitoring. It showed a map of the building.

"This can't be right… it's reading two dragons? But they caught three?! Unless…. unless a pair… merged?" Mina thought. "I better go after the one energy signal… and hopefully the Xyz angel is nearby as well." Mina took her tazer and departed from the trolley.

… **.**

Yuzu, Mercy and Ruka all appeared in an Arcadia hallway via a teleport effect. The three looked around.

"How did you teleport….?" Yuzu said.

"I tapped into one of my Monsters… only because Mercy knew where we could go, could we teleport to a safe place." Ruka added.

"This stuff makes my head hurt…" Yuzu replied.

"I just hope my powers appear soon…" Mercy said.

"They will." Ruka replied. "Now, we will need to split up and find the guys as we said."

"Yes." Yuzu and Mercy replied.

"Send a message to the other once you do." Ruka added. The three all split up and went a different way. "You have Martha's smoke bombs to knock the guards out."

A little later Yuzu turned around a hallway and saw the heavy guard presence. Thankfully there was no-one near her.

Yuzu took out the small smoke bombs which Ruka had given her. The same ones which were used to wipe the minds and knock out Security before. Ironically they were former Security items which were stolen and sold on the black market.

"Hope these wor-" But before Yuzu could throw them, she saw a cleaner jump between all the guards, knocking them out with tazers. "What on earth?!"

Mina bent down and grabbed some keys. She looked in the distance and waved to Yuzu who was peaking. Yuzu walked out.

"Who, who are you?!" Yuzu said.

"I'm an ally; I'm Mina, a friend of Ruri!" Mina said.

"Ruri?! She's here as well?!"

"Yes!"

"How'd you find me…?!" Yuzu said.

"Just luck!" Mina replied. "Now let's get our friends out!"

 **Ruri & Yugo Cell**

Ruri was pushing different bricks on the wall, trying to find a way out.

"It's no good." Yugo said as he lay on the bed.

"We have to try." Ruri replied as she continued. The two heard the door lock opening and Ruri and Yugo prepared. Yugo quickly leapt up.

The door key opened and there was Mina and Yuzu. Ruri and Yugo looked at them in shock.

"Mina?! And…. you're that girl from Standard… Yuzu!" Ruri gasped.

"Long time no see Ruri." Yuzu said. "And hi again, Yugo."

"RIN!" Yugo leapt forward and Yuzu looked annoyed. She slammed his face with the fan which shocked Ruri and Mina alike.

"Hey, you don't need to be violent with him!" Ruri pleaded.

"Okay let's leave the… whatever the hell that was alone and get out of here." Mina said. Yuzu hit her duel disk and a signal was sent.

"Yes, I have a get out route." Yuzu said.

"Well I do as well…" Mina replied. "We should go different ways to avoid all being in the same place. They could capture us all then."

"Good idea Mina." Ruri said. "You take Yugo."

"Okay. Let's meet up at Martha's." Yuzu said.

"Martha's?" Yugo said. "You was there?!"

"I'll explain later!" Yuzu said.

"Fine but we need my D-Wheel first!" Yugo said. "Ringo!"

"Rin.. go?" Mina said. "You mean those stupid bikes?!"

"D-Wheel's are not bikes and not stupid!" Yugo hit back. "We need it and I'm not leaving without it!"

"Fine!" Mina said. "Let's go!"

"Good luck!" Ruri said. Mina looked back with a smile.

 **Ruri Yuzu**

Ruri and Yuzu made their wall around a corridor, still avoiding the guards. However as they got near the spot where Yuzu entered, a surprise figure emerged for the two girls. It was Raito.

"Who are you?!" Yuzu said.

"I'm a Arcadia student, Raito and you're taking away our test subject… I guess that is now two people including you pinky!" Raito said.

"Guess we need to duel him…" Ruri said.

"Yeah." Yuzu said.

"But we've never dueled with each other….!" Ruri added.

"Just follow Ruri, I know we barley know each other but…. we will have to gain that through this duel!"

"How touching!" said Raito as all three activated their duel disks.

"We shall share a field!" Yuzu said. "And also here comes my Action Field! Theatre of Hope!"

"Action Field what?!" Raito said as a theatre materialized on the field, it was bright and had many columns.

"Action Fields… I kinda know about these." Ruri said.

"Just follow my lead." Yuzu said. "Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Ruri/Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Hand: 5**

 **Raito LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Yuzu, I'll start first." Ruri exclaimed while Yuzu nodded back with her head. "When I have no monsters in the field I can Special Summon to Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler and when this is summoned to the field I can summon another Lyrilusc from my hand, I choose Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow!"

 **Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler 100 ATK / 100 DEF / Wind / Level 1 / Winged Beast / Effect**

 **Lyrilusc -Cobalt Sparrow Warbler 0 ATK / 100 DEF / Wind / Level 1 / Winged Beast / Effect**

Two little girls dressed as birds appeared in the field. One was yellow while the other was brown. "When Cobalt Sparrow is Special Summoned, I can add another Winged Beast-Type monster to my hand. I choose Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow and then I can Special Summon her and another Cobalt Sparrow Warbler from my hand thanks to its effect!"

 **Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow 100 ATK / 0 DEF / Wind / Level 1 / Winged Beast / Effect**

 **Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow Warbler 0 ATK / 100 DEF / Wind / Level 1 / Winged Beast / Effect**

"Now I will build the Network overlay with Turquioise and Cobalt!" Both monsters became energy to enter an energy portal in the form of a vortex on the floor. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank one! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!"

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Wind / Rank 1 / Winged Beast / XYZ**

This woman was different from the others, for example she was much bigger with blue feathers in her hand, besides other bright colours. At the same time she highlighted a brilliant golden slope in her neck.

"I will go back to reconstruct the Overlay Network with Sapphire Swallow and my second Cobalt Sparrow!" The same process happened again and both monsters became energy. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank one! Lyrical Luscinia - Recital Starling!"

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Starling Recital 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Wind / Rank 1 / Winged Beast / XYZ**

The new creature was similar to Assembly Nithingale but its colours were darker and had stars on its wings. "Because of the number of overlay units that Assembly Nightingale has, it gains 100 attack points."

 **Assembly Nightingale ATK: 0 = 200**

"And thanks to the effect of Recital Starling I can choose a monster from the field and it gains 300 attack points for each Overlay Unit that has Recital. I choose my Nightingale."

 **Assembly Nightingale ATK: 200 + 600 = 800**

"Incredible, two Xyz Summons in the same turn, well done Ruri". The Xyz duelist blushed a bit for the compliment. "Ruri remember that you can use the Action cards as an advantage." Yuzu explained and at that time Ruri looked around the stage to see if she could find one on the field.

"I can see one but it's on top of one of the columns. I don't know how I'll get there?! "

"Command your monsters to give you a push." Yuzu explained but there was doubt in Ruri's face.

"Do you think it's possible that I fall?"

"Yes, but if you do not try, we may also lose our only advantage over him. But if you do not want to do it, that's fine. "Yuzu explained calmly. Ruri breathed deeply and commanded Nightingale to hold her. Nightingale made sure to take Ruri straight over the columns and that she could take the Action Card. Upon returning to the field with Yuzu, Ruri slipped from Nightingale's hands. Yuzu reacted quickly and tried to cushion her fall but Ruri fell straight towards her.

"Ah...Yuzu?" Ruri wondered.

"Below you….." The Xyz duelist looked at her Standard counterpart and tried to help her stand up, while apologizing for what happened.

"I'm sorry…!"

"Don't worry, for your first time, you did it well. It was also my fault for pressing you. "Yuzu replied as he raised her hand for Ruri to bump into them. Although at first I did not know how to react the XYZ duelist in the end I accept.

"It's an Action Spell; do you think it will help us now?"

"No, but it's a good start." Yuzu nodded her head to Ruri.

"Then I'll put two cards face down and finish my turn."

Nice demonstration of friendship but they will need more than that to beat me." Raito applauded while the girls showed discomfort after his words.

"We will do it and we will recover our friends."

"Haha ... that's what you believe!" Raito replied as his eyes went to the girls. His eyes started to turn pink, which made both girls uncomfortable.

 _"Ruri!"_

Ruri heard a familiar voice but looked everywhere but found no one called her.

"Shun?"

"Ruri, did something happen?" Yuzu asked her counterpart.

"It's nothing ..."

 **Turn 2**

 **Ruri/Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 1 Hand: 5**

 **Raito LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" I'll start by playing One for One and send Mary: The Serafin in my hand to summon Didymus the Seventh Apostle from my deck." Raito's move allowed him to take a monster from his deck which he summoned to the field. This was a little monk dressed in old blue clothes and a blue cap with a red ruby on his forehead.

 **Didymus the Seventh Apostle 0 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Magician / Effect**

"Why is he in attack if he has 0 attack points?" Yuzu asked but Raito just mocked the question.

"Do not worry, soon you will know why! I leave two cards face down and I finish my turn there."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzu/Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Hand: 1**

 **Raito LP: 4000: Hand: 3**

"Yuzu, we must be careful, we still do not know what kind of moves he can make with that monster." Ruri explained, but Yuzu had her mind elsewhere because she heard the voice of someone familiar to her as well.

"Dad…"

"Yuzu!" Ruri shouted.

"Yes, I'm sorry I heard something and we should be careful. Draw, I will begin by setting my Pendulum scale with my new warriors! With the servant of the dead my Queen Knight: The Servant of Nephthys and the protective mother of life serve me, Queen Knight: The Servant of Horus." Two new columns materialized. One of them had a dark-skinned woman dressed in golden armour that represented an eagle with her case in the shape of one and feathers on her skirt and a bow. The other was a woman in dark clothing with pale skin and black hair; she also wore a blue tunic.

 **Nephthys 2 – 9 Horus**

"Now I will perform a Pendulum Summon from my hand! Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the virtuous sleeping. Come forth! Level eight! Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra and Heavenly Warrior of incredible abilities, come to my aid and fight by my side. Come forth! Level 7! Queen Knight Pendulum Warrior!" Shot down was a fairy with flashes and a red dress singing with her beautiful melody. The other was a warrior with the same colour armour and pink hair. As the two appeared on the field, they bowed to Ruri and Yuzu. Both girls looked surprised.

"Yuzu this is normal?"

 **Queen Knight the Pendulum Warrior: 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Warrior /**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

Even Raito took interest in the situation and was surprised by the situation. "Interesting, apparently your psychic abilities allow you to have a kind of connection with your cards and this new summon…" Yuzu did not answer; she just stared at him, irritated by the situation and prepared her next move.

"Pendulum Warrior, Celestial Slash". The sword of the warrior glowed with a pink aura and charged forward with monstrous rapidity. She prepared to give her thrust against the apostle. But when it came to strike, a shield of energy surrounded the monster of Raito.

"What, how?!"

"I activate the effect of my Trap, the Last-Minute Blessing card!" That allows me to bring back from my graveyard to Mary: The Serafin, whose effect protects all my monsters on the field." A lady who wore white and had six wings on his back emerged into the field. "Ah yes, another thing, when I receive damage from the effects of cards or battle, the effect of Didymus is activated that causes that damage to increase my life points!"

 **Mary: The Divine Serafin 0 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Magician / Tuner**

 **Raito 4000 + 2500 = 7500**

"And a reminder if you think of destroying Mary, Last-Minute Blessing card allows her not to be destroyed in battle." Raito explained. This only made Yuzu angry. "I'll finish my turn."

 **Turn 4:**

 **Yuzu and Ruri LP: 2200 Hand: 2 Hand: 1**

 **Raito LP: 7500 Hand: 3**

"Draw. Hey pink I think you should calm down a bit it does not look good on you to walk the whole day angry." Raito's comments only made Yuzu more angry.

"Stop bothering her and continue with your turn!" Ruri defended her Standard counterpart.

"Hey calm little chick, it's just a little joke between us friends… at least the other boy was more entertaining." Raito replied.

"Another boy, you mean Yuya right?" Yuzu asked, Raito just laughed after the question.

"The tomato boy, Minerva was responsible for destroying him. Although you should have heard the nonsense that he said!"

"IF YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM, I SWEAR NOT TO FORGIVE ANYONE OF YOU!"Yuzu's scream was heard throughout the field and expanding an aura appeared around her.

"Well that's how I like girl; it's easier for me to crush you in that way! Now I will summon a second Mary to the field."

 **Mary: The Divine Serafin 0 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Magician / Tuner**

"I will tune my second level three Mary with level one Didymus to perform a Synchro Summon!" Mary became three green hoops of energy that passed over Didymus. "Guardian of the gates of heaven it is time for you to judge those who dare to ask to enter your gates, eat forth level four Iona guardian of the heavenly gates!"

 **3 + 1 = 4**

 **Iona guardian of the heavenly gates 0 ATK / 1500 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Magician / Synchro**

A new creature was manifested on Raito's field. This was a small blue angel with three mechanical wings at each end, and it had no legs but a triangular prosthesis.

"Then I will activate my Trap Card Resurface of the New Apostle, which allows me to summon a new Didymus to the field from my deck every time a Light Monster is sent to the graveyard for being used as Synchro Material."

 **Didymus the Seventh Apostle 0 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Magician / Effect**

"Then I will use the Continuous Spell Card from my hand, Harmed Healer, which allows me to do twice as much damage each time I use a burn effect!" Raito replied as he prepared his play. "Then I will activate the Iona effect that allows me to cause 300 points of damage for each Light Monster on my field including him and remember thanks to my Continuous Card, the damage will be doubled!" Iona raised her wings which gave off different energy attacks that hit both duelists.

 **Yuzu and Ruri: 4000 - 1800 = 2200**

"I will activate my Automatic Recharge Action Card! If I suffer damage this turn, I can increase the attack points of one of my Monsters from the damage I received and I choose my Assembly Nightingale!"

 **Assembly Nightingale ATk: 800 + 1800 = 2600**

"Congratulations, but that will not do you much good if you cannot break my impenetrable defence and my effects. I leave a face-down card and finish my turn." Raito explained as his eyes shone again making the girls uncomfortable.

"How do you do that with your eyes?" Yuzu asked.

"Do not worry soon you will know. But it would be nice for me to explain a little, me and my girlfriend Minerva, we are a class of Psychic Duelists different from the rest. Our powers allow us to manipulate people in different ways, she can influence others fear and kill their hopes from within." Raito explained.

"And what can you do?" Yuzu asked Raito as he put his hands on his head.

"I can make the wishes of others come true!"

""Why love someone who only enjoys watching others suffer?!" Ruri said but this only caused a smile on Raito's face

"Because I'm the only one who can make her happy!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzu and Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Hand: 1**

 **Raito LP: 7500 Hand: 0**

"Draw ! I cannot do anything with this and I cannot attack it either because that will make your life points increase. I leave a card face down and finish my turn. "Ruri finished her play. Yuzu became worried about her Xyz counterpart.

"Ruri we must not lose faith."

"I know."

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuzu and Ruri LP: 2200 Hand: 2 Hand: 1**

 **Raito LP: 7500 Hand: 0**

"Draw! When I have three or more Light Monsters on my field, I can summoned this to the field, Surge Maiden of the Bleeding Heart!" A new monster materialized in the field of Raito. It was a warrior in white armour with a huge axe in hand.

 **Maiden Heart Bleeding 2300 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Magician / Effect**

"I Attack your Recital Starling with my Maiden." The Maiden split the Ruri monster in two.

"Because of the effect of Recital, you would have taken the damage I would have received… but because of your monster.. your lifepoints raise."

 **Raito LP: 7500 + 2300 = 9800**

The girls looked with surprise at the amount of life points that had accumulated, Raito only smiled at the situation of the duelists.

"And that's s not all! When Maiden destroys a Monster on the field, she gains 300 attack points and can attack all your Monsters!"

 **Maiden of the Heart Bleeding: 2300 + 300 = 2600**

"No..." Both partners were surprised and their reaction could not be worse as each one was beginning to lose the faith to win.

"I destroy your Pendulum Warrior with my Maiden." Maiden and Pendulum Warrior struggled with their weapons but in the end the pressure of the axe of the Monster of Raito won.

 **Yuzu and Ruri LP: 2200-200 = 2000**

 **Maiden of the Heart Bleeding: 2600 + 300 = 2900**

"I Destroy your Mozarta." Poor Mozarta couldn't do anything against the power of Maiden's axe Yuzu was trying to locate an Action Card but could not see any.

 **Yuzu and Ruri LP: 2000 - 300 = 1700**

"The effect of Assembly Nightingale allows her to not be destroyed in battle and for all the damage I suffer to be reduced to zero!" Ruri remarked, meanwhile Raito watched in frustration that he only lasted a few seconds when he remembered something.

"Remember that I still have the effect of my Iona that can end this and another thing as well! I will activate my Trap Card Royal Decree; this denies the activation of all the Trap Cards on the field." The girls could only watch their play, but Yuzu's eyes saw an Action card.

"Ruri, I need your monster to push me, now!" Ruri nodded Yuzu's claim before and asked her Nightingale to raise her.

"I activate the effect of Iona, Sacred Light". Iona shot from all sides and when Yuzu could finally take the Action Card and activate it, an energy shot hit her and threw her to the ground, Ruri could only see with despair as one of the shots sent her to the floor as well.

 **Yuzu and Ruri LP: 1700-1200 = 500**

"How?!" Raito reacted surprised by the movement of the girls. Something had happened.

"The Action Card that we activated, Sacrifice of Last Moment, allows me to destroy a Monster on the field and at the same time reduce by half the damage that it receives in battle!" Raito at first was annoyed but then began to laugh frantically and then finish his turn. "

"What's so funny?" Ruri got up from the impact and asked Raito.

"This!" Raito's eyes shone again and this time leaving the girls confused.

…

 **Miami City Stadium**

"Yuzu!" Shouted an adult man with red hair. Yuzu woke up after hearing it.

"Dad ... what happened?"

"You slept during the duel of Yuya and Yusho. You overslept." Yuzu looked at her father for a second before he started to burst into tears and start to hug him.

"Dad... please tell me this it's not a dream!"

…

 **Heartland**

"Hey, Ruri, you missed the duel of Shark and Yuto." A girl with purple hair glasses was talking as she tried to wake Ruri gently with her hands

"SAYAKA!" Ruri hugged her while crying. "How can you be here? You and Allen were sacrificed with Kaito to save the survivors." Ruri looked at Sayaka for a few seconds and then knew the truth. "This cannot be true ... this isn't true?"

"Whoah, you're the first to notice this fast, even Aki took 5 minutes to realize." Raito was sitting in a tree watching the situation as Sayaka's image disappeared, Ruri only glared at him.

"That's how you win the duels, coward?!"

"No, but it's always fun to do this, Minerva loves it. Even though you're interesting, only those who have let the pain define them can come out that fast. "

"Where's Yuzu?" Ruri ordered, Raito just laughed as he pointed his finger up.

"Crying and letting her bigger desires manipulate her."

"YUZU, YOU ARE BEING TRICKED!" Ruri shouted loudly for her counterpart to hear her, Raito just laughed at Ruri's actions.

"She cannot hear you right now; she's being manipulated by her desires"

 **Miami City Stadium**

Yuzu still hugged Shuzo and could not let go, she could hear Ruri and her bracelet shone, although she knew it was an illusion, she could not let go.

"Dad... .. when I was little, I always loved how you taught other children about duels ... Even though Yusho had disappeared ... ..you are one of the reasons why I decided to become a duelist." Shuzo was flattered by his daughter's words and just broke away from her to wipe away her tears.

"Thanks Yuzu" "But none of this is true...!" Shuzo looked confused at his daughter as everything began to disappear around her. "I love you Dad."

 **Arcadia**

Ruri was starting to get out of the Raito-influenced trance while Yuzu was standing motionless with her head down.

"Yuzu ..." Ruri said as he put she hands on his partner's shoulders.

"What the hell are you guys?! How could you escape my illusion?" Raito asked and at the same moment Yuzu wiped the tears from her eyes, her gaze became defiant.

"You know what you just did right?"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuzu and Ruri LP: 500 Hand: 2 Hand: 1**

 **Raito LP: 9800 Hand: 0**

"Draw!" Yuzu exclaimed as both girls were surrounded by an aura of different colours. "You used our love for our loved ones as a way to perform your dirty tricks!" Yuzu's extra deck shone brightly and both counterparts looked at each other knowing what the next step was. "I will Pendulum Summon, return from the extra deck my loyal warrior, Pendulum Warrior!"

 **Queen Knight the Pendulum Warrior: 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Warrior /**

"Then I will use the Pendulum effect of Queen Knight: The Servant of Nephthys that allows me to select an XYZ monster from the cemetery and summon it to the field, Recital Starling emerges!" A purple seal was opened with many words written on it, bringing back Recital.

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Starling Recital 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Wind / Rank 1 / Winged Beast / XYZ**

"Now I can make his rank equal the level of a monster he selects in the field and select my loyal Pendulum Warrior!"

 **Starling Recital: Rank 7**

"Then I will activate the Pendulum effect of Queen Knight: The Servant of Horus! I can select a Xyz Monster and a monster that is on the field and give it a level and at the same time it can become the same type as the selected monster!"

 **Starling Recital: Level 7: Type: Warrior**

"Thanks to the power of the union of me and Ruri, we will put an end to this. I build the Overlay Network with both monsters!" Both monsters became energy to enter an energy portal in the form of a vortex on the floor."Fallen warrior of the ancient world arises once again to your revolution and serves on my side, come forth rank seven Queen Knight: The Revolutionary Xyz Black Paladin". Yuzu uttered those words as a great explosion occurred.

 **Queen Knight: The Revolutionary XYZ Black Paladin 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Rank 7 / Warrior / P.S.10 / Xyz / Pendulum**

The Monster was revealed to a new knight never before seen. This one had dark huge armour with two swords in both hands. While on his back he had two metal wings that radiated energy. The Monster landed between both girls and caused terror to Raito.

"When Black Paladin is summoned using a Xyz Monster, this can deny the effects of all the cards in the field except itself and at the same time destroy all the monsters of level eight or lower on your field! Gate of Babylon!" Black Paladin moved his hands to give a click from his fingers. Different energy portals opened showing different weapons. When he pointed his hands at Raito's monsters, the swords began to fly and attack all the monsters.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE, HOW CAN SOMEONE CAN EARN SO MUCH POWER?" After all the monsters were destroyed from Raito's field, Black Paladin began to unfold his sword, which began to emanate a pink energy.

"After destroying all the monsters in the field, I can detach an Overlay Unit and my monster gains a thousand attack points for each destroyed monster and can attack twice!"

 **Paladin OU: 1**

 **Queen Knight: The Revolutionary XYZ Black Paladin 3000 + 4000 = 7000**

One of the Black Paladin swords began to emanate purple energy prepared for the first attack.

"My knight of the revolution, Revolutionary Final Slash!" The first attack sent Raito flying to the other side of the field.

 **Raito: 9800-7000 = 2800**

Black Paladin used his sword to hit the floor and send a huge wave of energy that cut the surface in two leaving Raito even more badly injured after the second attack.

 **Raito: 2800-7000 = 0**

The Action Field faded and Yuzu and Ruri looked at each other. "Let's find Yuya and Yuto!" Ruri said.

 **A/N**

As said before, thanks toRomadrox8975 for the full duel script. All credit goes to him for that. Thanks for reviews etc.

 **TiredReader -** Yuya is main dragon, it returns to his form.

 **Yuzu**

 **Queen Knight: The Revolutionary XYZ Black Paladin 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Rank 7 / Warrior / P.S.10 / XYZ / Pendulum**

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per turn when a Fairy Monster on your field is attacked, you can double your monster's attack points._

Monster Effect: If this card is destroyed you can place it in your pendulum zone. If the materials used for this card were at least one Xyz Monster, you can gain these effects. All your opponent's monsters lose their effects. Destroy as many level 8 or less Monsters that your opponent controls possible, and this card gains 1000 points for each destroyed monster.


	89. Arcadia Invasion

"Yuzu has sent a message!" Ruka said in her black hoodie as she looked at her duel disk. "She was able to find two of them in a jail cell…. but…"

"But what?!" Mercy said. Mercy was purple haired girl with her hair tied back walked along the Arcadia floor. She wore a black coat with heart symbols across it with black-netted stockings and black boots.

"Two more are apparently still missing… Yuya and Yuto." Ruka said. "She says she's going to look for them!"

"Tell her to get them out of here! If they're not in the jail cells than Arcadia might be experimenting on them! I know where they do it as well." Mercy replied.

"Right, I just hope this Yuzu girl will listen…." Ruka said as she sent a message back on her duel disk. The two Synchro Dimension residents than continued their way through Arcadia as a CCTV Camera zoomed in on them.

 **Euridice Office**

Euridice watched live footage on a big screen in her office. Behind her was a portrait of a male in a black shirt with green waistcoat and white tie. She looked at it.

"Brother…. if only you could see as to how close we are to fulfilling your dream." Euridice thought while looking at it. "Soon we will rid this world of those who wronged us… starting with these invaders!" Euridice picked up a phone from her desk and hit a button.

" _Yes Lady Divine?"_ replied Aki.

"Seems that the traitor and the other have finally been seen on CCTV and they're heading for the test subject… stop that at all costs."

"Understood." Aki replied.

Aki was in her room. She stood up and looked at herself in a mirror before putting on her red duel disk. She walked out as she gripped her fists.

 **Hallway**

"All the guards must be guarding." Mercy said.

"I can take care of them." Ruka replied.

"Yeah, we're almost there." As the two ran forward, a force field appeared in the corridor and two ran directly into it as they didn't see it appear. The force field shot them across the floor.

"What on earth?!" Ruka said as she saw a second force field appear behind them.

"We're trapped!" Mercy said. The corridor had no exits or windows to escape from."

" _At least this way you won't escape."_ A tile on the roof slid open and Aki jumped down as the tile sealed shut. Aki stared faced Ruka and Mercy with a frosty look."Hello traitor!"

"Aki…." Mercy said with worry. Ruka stepped in front of her.

"So the traitor and the girl who uses her powers to help the weak in Tops and Commons." Aki replied. "We did the digging on you!"

"You know I have… powers?!" Ruka said. "Not even Security knows?!"

"As soon as we picked up your image on the CCTV, I went upstairs to our mind reader… they gave me all." Aki said smugly.

"You let us go!" Mercy said.

"I'll duel you one at a time, than you shall learn how Arcadia deal with traitors!" Aki's red duel disk activated. Mercy activated hers.

"Ruka, try and find a way out of here!" Mercy added.

"Just try!" Aki replied.

"You can handle her Mercy; I'll find Yuya and Yuto." Ruka replied.

"You got it!" Mercy replied. Ruka held out a Monster Card and disappeared, Aki looked impressed.

"We'll soon gain that power." Aki said. "Now Mercy, let's go."

 **Turn 1**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start by summoningCactus Fighter!" A tall Cactus which walked on two legs came to the field. He had sharp claws.

 **Cactus Fighter ATK: 1900 DEF: 400 Earth/Plant/LVL 4**

"Next since I control a Plant Monster, this can appear! Tuning Seed!" A brown seed emerged.

 **Tuning Seed ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Plant/LVL 1/Tuner**

"Tuning Seed's level can be changed once per turn between one and four! I change it to level two!"

 **Tuning Seed LVL: 2**

"I tune level two Tuning Seed with level four Cactus Fighter!" Tuning became green rings as Cactus Fighter went through.

 **4+2=6**

"Appear Queen of Thorns!" A female in a dress made of vines and leafs appeared. It was green and she wore a red skirt. Her left hand was a venus flytrap.

 **Queen of Thorns ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800 Light/Plant/Synchro/LVL 6**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll start by summoning Skeleton Knight Foot Sol-!"

"Wait! Due to Queen of Thorns, you need to pay 1000 lifepoints to summon a non-Plant Monster!" Aki replied.

"What?!... Fine!"

 **Mercy LP: 4000 – 3000**

"Appear Skeleton Knight Foot Solider!"

 **Skeleton Knight Foot Soldier ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 1 Zombie/Dark**

"With this card I can send a Skeleton Knight Monster to my graveyard from my deck except Foot Solider. I send Skeleton Knight Pike-Men to the graveyard from my deck and via Foot Soldier, I can draw a card! Next I play the Spell Skeleton Grave Dig to add a Skeleton Knight Monster from my deck to my hand; I shall add Skeleton Knight Shield-Men!"

"Pointless, you can only summon three more Monsters before you lose!" Aki shouted.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Mercy said as she ignored Aki.

 **Turn 3**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Mercy LP: 3000 Hand: 4**

"Draw!" Aki said. "Next I reveal my set card! The Continuous Trap Rose Flame! Next I use the Spell Plant Planting! By paying halve of my lifepoints, your remaining Monster Zones gain a Plant Token in defence!"

"Plant Token?!" Mercy replied.

 **Aki LP: 4000 – 2000**

"Now I shall grant you these four wonderful plants!" Aki said as four green weeds emerged on Mercy's field in defence.

 **Plant Token X 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Plant/LVL 1**

"Rose Flame's effect! Each time a Plant Monster is summoned on your field, you take 500 points of damage!"

"Damnit!" said Mercy as she braced herself.

"I see you fear me, good, so you should!" Aki's Trap shot bullet seeds at Mercy four times. The first bunch sent her against the force field; the second round hit her in the chest, ruining her top. Third time hit her cheeks which slashed them. Finally the fourth hit her legs, making her fall to the ground.

 **Mercy LP: 3000 – 1000**

"You should never have left here Mercy, Divine and his sister set this place up to protect our kind… then you just throw that all away!" Aki replied.

"I don't wish to end the world though and make it purely for Physic Duelists!" Mercy said as she slowly stood up.

"It's not just about that, it's our time to shine. After all these years, Physic Duelists will be on the top! Not even my own father would understand me! Go Queen of Thorns, wipe out her Foot Solider!" Queen opened her venus flytrap hand and was about to slam into Foot Solider.

"Go my Trap Skull Knight Sacrifice! I destroy Foot Solider to destroy your Monster!" said a weak Mercy. A skeleton hand arose from the floor and pulled Queen of Thorns into the ground, destroying her.

"Cheap move."

"And now I use the effect of Skeleton Knight Pike-Men in my grave! When another Skeleton Knight is destroyed, Pike-Men can appear!"

 **Skeleton Knight Pike-Men ATK: 1300 DEF: 500 Dark/Zombie/LVL 2**

"And when summoned via this method, Pike-Men doubles its attack!"A skeleton fisherman arrived.

 **Pike-Men ATK: 2600**

"I end my turn with two face downs..."

 **Turn 4**

 **Aki LP: 2000 Hand: 0**

 **Mercy LP: 1000 Hand: 4**

Mercy drew her card, she looked beaten but was still able to carry on, and she looked at Aki directly in the eye.

"Four years ago I joined Arcadia as a homeless Psychic Duelist. People called me a freak and I thought Arcadia would work with Tops and Commons to allow them to see that we're not freaks, but no, Arcadia is being used as a terrorist group!" Mercy hit back.

"Yes, I know your story. You never embraced our ideals and your main power never even came! Yes you're capable to make real damage like me, but you never got to master it!" Aki replied.

"I destroy my Skeleton Knight Pike-Men to Special Summon Skeleton Knight Reaper via its effect!"

 **Skeleton Knight Reaper ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Dark/Zombie/LVL 5**

"You can't do anything else since my Tokens are blocking your field!" Aki replied.

"Not with this, go the Trap Skeleton Bone Crush! If I control a Skeleton Knight, I can destroy another Monster on my field! Be gone one Plant Token!" Mercy's field was free by one more space. "I summon Skeleton Knight Horse-Men!"

 **Skeleton Knight Horse-Men ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 Dark/Zombie/Tuner/LVL 2**

"I tune level five Reaper with Horse-Men!"

 **5+2=7**

"I Synchro Summon level seven,Skeleton Knight Commander!" A skeleton in a red cape appeared.

 **Skeleton Knight Commander ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200 Zombie/Dark/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I attack directly! Go Knight Commander!"

"Go my Trap Plant Cutter!" Aki replied. "When my opponent controls a Plant Monster, all of them are destroyed and then for each, I gain 600 lifepoints!"

"What?!" Three Tokens disappeared and Aki glowed in a red energy.

 **Aki LP: 1000 – 2800**

The Knight hit Aki but since Mercy wasn't using her powers, the hit was only minor.

 **Aki LP: 2800 – 300**

"I end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Aki LP: 2000 Hand: 0**

 **Mercy LP: 1000 Hand: 2**

"My move!" Aki drew. "Mercy, you have one more chance, come back and you won't be punished. I understand you're confused with the world but we can make it better!"

"Not going to happen!" Mercy replied.

"Fine, then like the others, I shall use you as a message to the world! I play Seed Gift! I give you two Plant Tokens but this time they're in attack with 1600 attack and you take no damage this turn so my Rose Flame is useless."

 **Seed Tokens X 2 ATK: 1600 DEF: 0 Dark/Plant/LVL 4**

"But now I can draw two cards as a result! I summon Gigantic Cephalotus!" A plant with legs and a big mouth appeared.

 **Gigantic Cephalotus ATK: 1850 DEF: 700 Earth/Plant/LVL 4**

"Go Gigantic! Wipe out a Token!" Gigantic launched forward but Mercy was ready.

"I send Skeleton Knight Shield-Men to stop any of my Monsters from being destroyed!" A skeleton bearing a shield blocked the move. Aki looked annoyed but she got over it quickly.

"I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Aki LP: 300 Hand: 0**

 **Mercy LP: 1000 Hand: 2**

"My draw!" Mercy said. "I summon Skeleton Knight Sword-Men!"

 **Skeleton Knight Sword-Men ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Dark/Zombie/LVL 4**

"I set a card and now I use Knight Commander's effect! By destroying a Spell or Trap on my field, I can destroy a Monster on yours! I destroy the Trap Skeleton Knight Curse Field, to wipe out your Gigantic!" Aki's Plant Monster was destroyed.

"Hm, not bad." Aki said.

"And now, I end this with Commander! ATTACK!" Mercy yelled.

"Go Storming Mirror Force, this returns all attack Monsters to your hand!"

"Not that?" Mercy saw her two Tokens get destroyed while her Skeleton Knights also disappeared. "I can still set this card and end there! It's not over yet Aki!"

"Yeah it is." Aki said. Mercy looked nervous.

"You don't need to do this Aki; I know you're a good person! We could both leave here, make new friends!"

"Friends? The only friends I want are Arcadia… my true best friend died when Security killed him! Sayer was my best friend, now I take his goal forward without him!"

"What about your father?! I overheard you be-" Aki heard those words and her rage lit up. The anger built up so much that Mercy was slammed against the force field wall.

"Never mention him! My father is on the City council and has done nothing to change it!" Aki yelled.

 **Turn 7**

 **Aki LP: 300 Hand: 0**

 **Mercy LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

"Draw! I destroy a Continuous Spell or Trap to bring back Tuning Seed! Be gone Rose Flame!" Aki's Tuner returned.

 **Tuning Seed ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Plant/LVL 1/Tuner**

"I make it level three!"

 **Tuning Seed LVL: 3**

"I tune my Monsters!" Tuning Seed encased Gigantic Cephalotus in green rings as the Monster became white orbs. "Flying through the sky as the bringer of justice, make your mark Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" A mighty black dragon with red petals around its body was summoned. It had a long black spiky tail.

 **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"That?!" Mercy said.

"Yes, _that._ "

"I play Call of the Haunted and return Skeleton Knight Reaper!"

 **Skeleton Knight Reaper ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Dark/Zombie/LVL 5**

"You really should remember my Monster's effect! When a level five or higher Monster is summoned, I return that to your hand!"

"How could I forget that?!" Mercy said as her Monster was blown away by Moonlight.

"You're nervous… You could've been more than just a traitor! Go Moonlight, direct attack! Petal Storm! Moonlight glowed as red petals came shooting forward to a doomed Mercy. They hit her which sent her flying across the floor **.**

 **Mercy LP: 1000 – 0 Aki Wins**

Mercy remained on the floor, knocked out. The force field disappeared and Aki walked off. She hit her duel disk.

"Lady Divine, Mercy is dealt with." Aki replied.

"Good, we'll send her back to the Tops as a warning sign."

"What about that other girl?"

"She's heading towards the test subject now, our guards are ready." Euridice replied.

 **Mina Yugo - Storage**

Mina and Yugo had reached the storage facility and Yugo looked around to find his D-Wheel.

"So you broke in through here?" Yugo asked. "How'd you managed that, I'm impressed!"

"It was easy, this place sucks at security." Mina replied. She still had the tazer in her pocket; she had her hand on it as Yugo looked through the storage boxes.

"Found it!" Yugo said as he pulled out his D-Wheel from an open storage container. "Did that nasty lady hurt you….?" Yugo spoke to his machine.

" _The nasty lady is right here!"_ Euridice appeared and Yugo as well as Mina looked in surprise.

"Who are you?!" Yugo replied.

"I'm the head here at Arcadia, all my guards and students are currently occupied so I'll be dealing with you two." Euridice said.

"You locked me up!" Yugo shouted. "You won't take me or Academia!"

"I have no idea what you're referring to but…. I will retake you! And you little girl, sneaking into here is quite impressive."

"Yugo…. you go first."

"First what?!" Yugo said cluelessly.

"Just go! I'll take this witch down." Mina said.

"I can't do that!" Yugo said.

"Trust me… no one shall get their hands on you!" Mina said. "I told you were the exit was."

"Okay…. stay safe!" Yugo mounted on his D-Wheel and drove off quickly. Euridice smirked at Mina.

"Good, now we can chat." Euridice said.

"You want to talk to me, personally?" Mina replied.

"I know what you thought after you told Yugo that no one shall get their hands on him… you thought "except me!""

"What?!" Mina said. "How could you know that?!"

"Child, you've entered an adult game of war. I'll show you no mercy."

 **Yuzu Ruri**

Yuzu and Ruri reached the corridor where Yuzu had teleported to with Ruka and Mercy.

"I need to find Yuya." Yuzu said.

"And I need to find Yuto but that message you were sent from Mercy and Ruka said we should go." Ruri replied.

"Yeah but you don't think we should leave without them either, do you Ruri?" Yuzu said.

"Um…. er….."

"Ruri, we need to ignore their advice, we have to help our friends!"

"You're right…" Ruri said. "Let's go."

 **Ruka**

Ruka arrived at the metal door of the testing room. Ruka stepped forward and the door opened.

There before her was a room of Arcadia students and guards, all with their duel disks activated.

 **A/N** Thanks to **Royal2** for the excellent cards/deck he gave me a while ago as well coming up with Mercy's character. Thanks dude as well as Rom who made Mina and others. /credits :P

 **Mercy – OC Cards from Royal2**

 **Skeleton Grave Dig/Normal Spell**

You can add one level 4 or lower Skeleton knight monster from either the deck or the graveyard.

 **Skeleton Knight Reaper ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Dark/Zombie/LVL 5**

You can special summon this card by destroying on monster on your side of the field and when you do you can select on card on either side of the field and destroy it. When a monster is on your side of the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the graveyard you can special summon this card and if this card is summoned by this effect you can make your opponent must send one monster on their field to the graveyard (this effect doesn't target.).

 **Skeleton Bone Crush/Trap**

If you control a Skeleton Knight Monster, you can destroy one other Monster on your field.

 **Skeleton Knight Commander ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200 Zombie/Dark/Synchro/LVL 7**

 _One Skeleton Knight Tuner + one or more Skeleton Knight Monsters_

Once per turn you can destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field to destroy one monster on the field. When this card is destroyed (by battle or card effect) you can destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field.

 **Skeleton Knight Shield-M en ATK: 0 DEF: 300 Zombie/Dark/LVL 1/Tuner**

You can send this card from your field or hand to the graveyard and for the rest of your turn all your monsters can't be destroyed by battle or by card effect any damage you take is cut in half. When a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle or card effect and this card is in the graveyard you can special summon this card and if this card is summoned by this effect this card can't be destroyed by battle or by card effect.

 **Aki**

 **Tuning Seed ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Plant/LVL 1/Tuner**

If you control a Plant Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn You can declare a Level from 1 to 4; this card becomes that Level until the End Phase.

If this card is in your graveyard, you can Special Summon it by destroying a face up Continuous Spell or Trap you control.

 **Seed Gift/Quick-Play Spell**

Special Summon two Plant Tokens (Seed Tokens X 2 ATK: 1600 DEF: 0 Dark/Plant/LVL 4) to your opponents field. They take no damage this turn. You then draw two cards.

 **Plant Planting/Spell**

Pay halve of your lifepoints and Special Summon Plant Tokens (Plant Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Plant/LVL 1) to your opponents field X the amount of free spaces they control.


	90. Deeper Devil

Ruka stared down at the guards and the students; she was unfazed by them all.

"I don't wish to hurt any of you… so how about this!" Ruka placed her hand behind her and under her hoodie was a deck box which was connected to a belt. She was able to sense the card she wanted and she played it on her duel disk. "I need your help Nemuriko!"

The Arcadia members all saw as a blue haired girl wrapped in a purple tail appear; she was asleep and sucked her thumb. Arcadia all laughed but Ruka remained confident.

"Do it Nemuriko!" Nemuriko stopped sucking her thumb and unleashed a loud roar. At first it did nothing but then the Arcadia members begun to drop one by one, each falling asleep. Soon all had fallen down. Ruka looked at the fallen guards and stepped over them, making her way through the large and long room.

 **Euridice Mina**

"So you know who I am?" Mina asked to the now revealed mind-reader.

"Yeah… it's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Euridice said.

"What a load of nonsense!" Mina said.

"Nonsense? Says the girl who wishes to resurrect her mother!"

"WHAT?! How dare you read that in my mind!"

"So you believe me now?" Euridice said smugly. "I know all! There are other dimensions; you work for a school for training soldiers… you don't sound all that different to us! You want that boy who we have."

"I'll kill you for reading my mind! Turning you into a card will be a pleasure!" Mina replied. "Nothing will stop me from getting the angels and dragons!"

"Dragons? So I guess that's what that boy is… he has strong power!" Euridice said.

"Let him go, he's mine!" Mina demanded. Euridice just smirked but then her duel disk bleeped. She looked at it and saw live CCTV footage of Ruka entering the testing room.

"Well it seems a third-party wants him." Euridice said. "No matter, I'll kill you and stop this person taking him; she stands no chance of saving him anyway!"

"Third party? Damnit!" Mina said as she gritted her teeth. Both activated their duel disks.

 **Ruka**

Ruka reached another door which could only be opened by a card swiping machine. Ruka was easily able to blow the door down with another Monster.

Ruka walked in and saw Yuya tied down on a green table with heavy strapping. Yuya was knocked out but was breathing. Ruka took a step forward and then machines begun to activate, much to her shock.

"What now?!" Ruka said to herself. As she watched Yuya, machine arms appeared from under the table with different horrible objects.

One was a needle which was slammed into Yuya's neck which made him wake up screaming. His eyes glowed red. Another had a rotating cutting blade which got closer to Yuya.

"NO!" Ruka yelled. Ruka had no time to summon another Monster so she dashed forward and grabbed the robotic arm. With all her strength and adrenaline, she slammed it down, breaking it. "YUYA!" Ruka said as she pushed his body to check for life.

A few second went by….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuya roared, the scream was so huge, Ruka was sent flying against the wall.

Yuya leapt up with his red eyes glowing brighter than ever and he looked at Ruka. It was like Yuya was a savage. He looked at his hands.

"This power….. is different…"

"Yuya!" Ruka said as she walked forward. "This isn't you!"

"No this is me…." Yuya said with confusion. "THIS IS ME!"

"Whatever power I sensed in Yuya…. is now out of control." Ruka said to herself.

"I'm not Yuya…. nor am I Yuto!"

"Yuto?!" Ruka said.

"I am Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion…. but I'm even more then that now thanks to this worthless place!" Yuya took his duel disk from his pants and placed it on his wrists. "I sense a power from within you…. one I shall eradicate!"

"Yuya… snap out of it!" Ruka begged.

"Duel me now! You know that Monsters were once real, back in the original world! You know you can tap into that old world!"

"I know nothing! I will free you Yuya!" said Ruka as her duel disk activated.

"Back in the old world… Monsters were real… this game was unneeded! After the angels split the world into five…. they sealed all the Monsters into cards…this game is a mere recreation of the past battles!" Yuya yelled.

"Just duel!" Ruka replied.

 **Turn 1**

 **Ruka LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll bring you back Yuya, no matter what!" Ruka stated. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn!" A white unicorn with blue hair appeared.

 **Sunlight Unicorn ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Light/Beast/LVL 4**

"Once per turn I can _e_ xcavate my top card and if it's a Spell, I can add it to my hand. If it isn't, I send it to the bottom of my deck." Ruka drew the card and showed it to Yuya. "It's Terraforming and now I'll play it! I add and play Field of Wind!" The room quickly changed to a mountain with both duelists above water.

"What is this nonsense?" Yuya questioned.

"I'll leave that for you to work that out. I set a card and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Ruka LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall eradicate you first! I draw! I summon Phantompal Hippo!"

"Phantompal?!" Ruka said in shock as a skeleton appeared in the shape of a hippo. Its empty skulled eyes looked right into Ruka.

 **Phantompal Hippo ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4 / Scale 4**

"That's not the deck you showed me Yuya?! What's happening to you?" Ruka said while still being crept out. Yuya didn't reply. "I'll have to do this then! I use my Field of Wind! This allows me once during your turn to send a Monster you control back to your hand!" A heavy blast of wind returned the hippo back to Yuya.

"Surely by now you know the power of Pendulum Summoning! I set scale two Phantompal Drummerilla and scale seven Phantompal King Bear!"

 **PP Drummerilla 2 – 7 PP King Bear**

"APPEAR MY SERVANT!" Hippo reappeared.

 **Phantompal Hippo ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4 / Scale 4**

"When Phantompal Hippo is Special Summoned, I can send a Phantompal Spell from my deck to the grave. I send Phantompal Skull Ring."

"Why would you Normal Summon it then…. unless?!"

"I knew your weak Field Spell would have some kind of effect to hinder me… I just wasted your effect!" Yuya replied. Ruka looked annoyed.

"Just go!"

"I ATTACK! Go Hippo! And now I use Drummerilla's Pendulum effect which allows me to target a Monster I'm attacking with and increase its attack by 1000!"

 **Phantompal Hippo ATK: 1800**

"And once per turn when Hippo gains attack, it gains an extra 200 points!"

 **Hippo ATK: 2000**

"Damnit!" Hippo slammed into Unicorn, wiping it out.

 **Ruka LP: 4000 – 3800**

"I banish Phantompal Skull Ring from my graveyard! If a Phantompal destroys a Monster, I can gain control of it! Resurrect my new servant!" A purple hole appeared and Unicorn returned, this time, in skull form.

 **Sunlight Unicorn ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Light/Beast/LVL 4**

"Attack your former Master!" Yuya commanded. Unicorn charged forward and slammed its horn into Ruka.

 **Ruka LP: 3800 – 2000**

"I'm not out of this yet! Go the Trap Field Force! I destroy a Field Spell and I can then add two Field Spells from my deck with different names!"

"Useless. I end my turn. Hippo returns to its normal attack."

 **Phantompal Hippo ATK: 800**

 **Turn 3**

 **Ruka LP: 2000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"My move!" Ruka drew her card. "I play Field of Fire!" Ruka said as she played another Field Spell which changed the arena into a fiery room.

"Now this is more my style!" Yuya replied.

"Well you won't like this! Field of Fire inflicts 500 damage X each Monster you control when activated!"

"What?!" Two fireballs appeared and hit Yuya one at a time.

 **Yuya LP: 4000 – 3000**

"I summonRegulus!" A lion with blue amour emerged.

 **Regulus ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 Light/Beast/LVL 4**

"Once per turn I can return a Field Spell back to my deck from my graveyard, I return Field of Wind. Next I play the Equip Spell Field Essence onto Regulus!" Regulus glowed.

 **Regulus ATK: 2700**

"While I have a Field Spell in play, the equipped monster gains 1000 attack! Now attack Regulus, free our friend Sunlight Unicorn!" Regulus slammed into Sunlight Unicorn but Yuya remained unmoved as he lost the Monster.

 **Yuya LP: 3000 – 2100**

"Now I replace my Field Spell with Field of Light!"Ruka said as the field changed to a bright, white field. "When activated, I can declare a type of card out of Monster, Spell or Trap. Then my opponent can't use those cards until their next turn! I call Monsters! That means you can't use their effects, attack with them or even change their position! I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Ruka LP: 2000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuya LP: 2100 Hand: 3**

"Irrelevant, I draw." Yuya said. "I set three cards face down. Next I use Foolish Burial Goods and I send a Spell or Trap to my graveyard from my deck. I send Phantompal Curse. My turn is done.

"Three set cards? Not good." Ruka thought. "I need to play this smart."

 **Turn 5**

 **Ruka LP: 2000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuya LP: 2100 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" Ruka said.

"I use a Trap! Phantompal Call! I Special Summon a Phantompal from my deck. Appear Phantompal Whip Snake!" A boneless cobra emerged.

 **Phantompal Whip Snake ATK: 1700 DEF: 900 Dark/Beast/LVL 4/Pendulum/Scale 4**

"When it's summoned, all Monsters on my field gain 300 attack."

 **Whip Snake ATK: 2000**

 **Hippo ATK: 1100**

"Hippo gains 200 more via its effect!"

 **Hippo ATK: 1400**

"Next my second Trap! Phantom Cursed Summoning! I banish a Phantompal from my Pendulum Zone to summon the other! I banish Drummerilla and bring forth King Bear!" A boneless bear which stood on its back legs emerged.

 **Phantompal King Bear ATK: 2200 DEF: 1000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 7**

"I banish Phantompal Curse to use its effect from the graveyard! All Monsters you will summon this turn lose all their attack points!"

"What?!" Ruka said. "I counter with a Counter Trap! Solemn Judgement! I pay halve of my lifepoints to negate and destroy it!"

 **Ruka LP: 2000 – 1000**

"How lucky." Yuya said.

"Luck has nothing to do with it! I feel the power of my Monsters and the magic of the Spells and Traps! They answered me!"

"Just make your move."

"I will and I summon out the TunerCounselor Lily!"A red haired woman in a white nurse outfit with pink angel wings appeared.

 **Counselor Lily ATK: 400 DEF: 1500 Earth/Fairy/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I tune Lily and my Regulus!" Lily shot up and became green rings. Unicorn galloped high into the air and went through the rings. "Synchro Summon!"

 **4+3=7**

"Emerge Ancient Pixie Dragon!" The blue dragon with long green hair appeared in all its glory.

 **Ancient Pixie Dragon ATK: 2100 DEF: 3000 Dark/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"When Lily is sent to the grave because it was used to Synchro Summon, I can pay 500 lifepoints to increase the attack of the Synchro Summoned Monster by 1000 until the end phase!"

 **Ruka LP: 1000 – 500**

 **Pixie Dragon ATK: 3100**

"Once per turn when I have a Field Spell on the field, Ancient Pixie Dragon can destroy one face up Monster you control! I destroy your Hippo!" Phantompal Hippo was wiped away. "Now I attack with my dragon! Wipe out that snake!" Pixie Dragon glowed as it gained energy from Field of Light. It shot forward towards the snake, destroying it.

 **Yuya LP: 2100 - 1000**

"I use Field of Light once more! I stop your Monsters once more Yuya! Yuya, soon I'll break you free!"

"I told you, I am the true me! I am Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion; I shall become one with my brothers!" Yuya yelled.

"Brothers?!" Ruka said in shock. "…. I play the Continuous Spell Field Barrier! Field Spells cannot be destroyed with this in play! My dragons attack returns to normal."

 **Pixie Dragon ATK: 2100**

 **Turn 6**

 **Ruka LP: 500 Hand: 0**

 **Yuya LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

"I DRAW!" Yuya yelled. "You might've stopped my Monsters…. but that only lasts while that Field Spell is on the field!"

"Just try." Ruka calmly replied. She believed Yuya had nothing left in his arsenal to cope with her dragon and Field Barrier.

"Go Phantompal Curtain Call!" Yuya activated his final set card. I send up to two cards from my deck to target cards you control and return them to your hand. I send two cards and now I send your Field Barrier and Field Spell back to your hand!" A dark mist covered the field and Ruka's Field Spell disappeared.

"Damn…." Ruka said as she gritted her teeth.

"I Pendulum Summon once more, return my servants!" A dark portal emerged and two beams of dark light shot onto the field. It was Hippo and Whip Snake.

 **Phantompal Whip Snake ATK: 1700 DEF: 900 Dark/Beast/LVL 4/Pendulum/Scale 4**

 **Phantompal Hippo ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4 / Scale 4**

 **Phantompal King Bear ATK: 2200 DEF: 1000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 7**

"When Hippo is Special Summoned, I can send a Phantompal Spell from my deck to the graveyard. I send Phantompal Dark Costume!" Yuya sent the card to his graveyard. "And now I will banish it! This allows me to change all my Phantompals levels into a level of another Phantompal on my field! I change all of them into level seven thanks to King Bear!"

"Seven?! But why?!" Ruka questioned.

 **Hippo, Snake LVL: 7**

"Now watch! I overlay my level seven Hippo with my level seven Whip Snake to Xyz Summon!" Both Monsters shot into the golden and yellow whirlpool as a dark mist appeared.

"What now?!" Ruka said to herself.

"The Monster who'll bring you your death! An alternative form of my brother Dark Rebellion! Arise Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

"Dark Anthelion?!"

"A new Pendulum Xyz to showcase my merging!" A dragon which looked similar to Dark Rebellion emerged. This dragon had bigger wings with jewels for joints.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/RNK 7/ Scale 10**

Anthelion stared down at Pixie Dragon with pure rage in its eyes. Ruka was terrified inside but she knew she had to remain calm.

"I use an Overlay Unit to use its effect!" One of the two orbs circling it disappeared.

 **Anthelion OU: 1**

"I target a Monster you control and halve its attack points; next my Monster gains that amount!"

 **Anthelion Dragon ATK: 4050**

 **Pixie Dragon ATK: 1050**

"Next I gain lifepoints equal to the amount my dragon gained."

 **Yuya LP: 1000 – 2050**

"I still have a chance with this!" Ruka said. "Go my Trap Mirror Force!"

"When Dark Anthelion uses its effect, it cannot be destroyed this turn! Now my servant, eradicate her!" Ruka's Trap was quickly destroyed and the Xyz-Pendulum Monster charged up a pure beam of darkness in its mouth. It fired it towards Pixie and Ruka looked on in horror. The moment it hit Pixie Dragon, an almighty explosion occurred, sending Ruka flying across the floor.

 **Ruka LP: 500 – 0 Yuya Wins**

Ruka flat out on the ground, her clothes smoking. Yuya walked forward as his field disappeared.

Yuya's eyes glowed bright red as he placed his foot above her head. Just as he was going to slam it down, he saw a figure in the testing room. Aki.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Exelion Heart for the review and to the new favs/follows. Rom as well as ever, check out his story btw!


	91. Matter Over Mind

**Turn 1**

 **Mina LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Euridice LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall start!" Mina said. "I play Terraforming! I can add a Field Spell from my deck! I add and play Magical Meltdown!"A red circle spun around the two. "First when activated I can add Aleister the Invoker to my hand. Now I summon him!" A white roped magician appeared with a long staff. Aleister the Invoker ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 4

"As I expected child."

"What?!" Mina replied.

"I know about your Shaddoll-Invoked deck! I prepared this deck specially!"  
"You're just a creepy old woman; I reckon you're making this all up! Clearly you learnt all this from Roget!"

"You can keep denying this child, but you're just locking away the truth!" Euridice replied.

"Whatever, I use Aleister's effect! When summoned, I can add the Spell Invocation to my hand from my deck. I set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Mina LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Euridice LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My move!" Euridice drew. "I as well use a Field Spell! PSY-Frame Circuit!" Halve of Euridice's field changed from the red circle to a green and yellow circuit field. Electricity flowed across it.

"Go my Trap! Shaddoll Core! It's treated as an Effect Monster!"

"Wait right there! I use PSY-Framegear Epsilon from my hand! When you activate a Trap, I can Special Summon this along with PSY-Frame Driver from my deck!" A golden spiked robot appeared along with a devilish looking male in a blue and golden jacket. He had electricity flowing across him. PSY-Framegear Epsilon ATK: 1500 DEF: 0 Light/Psychic /Tuner/LVL 2

 **PSY-Frame Driver ATK: 2500 DEF: 0 Light/** **Psychic** **/LVL 6**

"A Normal Monster… big deal?" Mina replied.

"Might want to wait before you speak child, Epsilon negates your Trap's activation!"

"What?!" Mina watched as her Trap was shocked to pieces.

"Next via my Field Spell, when I Special Summon a PSY-Frame Monster, I can Synchro Summon with them! I tune level two Epsilon with level six Frame Driver!"

"This can't be good…." Mina said to herself as Frame Driver went through the green rings.

"I Synchro Summon! Appear level eight, Psy-Framelord Omega!"

 **6+2=8**

A robotic male figure appeared with Epsilon attached to its back. It was charged with static.

 **Psy-Framelord Omega ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Light/Psychic/Synchro/LVL 8**

"I told you I had a counter! Now Omega, wipe out that Aleister the Invoker!" Omega charged forward with a fist filled with electricity and slammed into the Monster, wiping it out.

 **Mina LP: 4000 – 2200**

"I set a card and end my turn. So Mina, the daughter of Makoto and Academia's high-ranking Doctor, I know about how your mother died and how you and your father went crazy over her death!"

"Don't say her name… don't even think about her!" Mina replied.

"Oh yeah, you show no signs of remorse of your father though? He and his creepy little parasites."

"All of this is from Roget, that snake… you know nothing about me!"

"Oh…. here's something you've never told anyone before…."

"Like what?!" Mina shouted back with her fist clenched.

"You're just a scared little teenager, fighting for a power she knows she can't control! You know you'll die, and you're whole life will go down as pointless!" Mina clenched her fists and shook her head.

"No! That's all false!" Mina denied.

"Fine, deny it all you like."

"What about this… Your brother, Sayer Divine!"

"Oh? What about him?" Euridice replied.

"Well Security killed him, didn't they?! Roget told me about before coming here! Four years ago when Arcadia was founded, before the Tops accepted this place, Security raided and took your brother as prisoner. You escaped and were able to continue his plans! Security soon dumped his dead body back on your doorstep as proof!"

"You little scumbag… at least my brother died with honour…. I shall teach you!" Euridice replied.

"Ha, you're just as weak as I thou-!" Mina stopped as she heard Euridice laugh. "What is it?!"

"I don't care about my brother! Him dying was great as it allowed me to take over!" Euridice said. "Thanks for the happy memories!"

"You're nuts…!" Mina said disturbed.

"From you, that's a compliment!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Mina LP: 2200 Hand: 3**

 **Euridice LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"My move! I draw!" Mina declared.

"I use Omega's effect! I banish this card and a card in your hand until my next Standby Phase." Omega disappeared and a random card in Mina's hand lit up.

"It's Invocation." Mina said as she revealed it. She placed it into the banished zone of her duel disk. "But now you're defenceless…." Mina thought. "Unless she wants me to think that…. damn this woman…. she's got my head all mixed up…"

"Mixed up? Yeah, I do that a lot." Euridice replied.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD YOU WITCH!" Mina shouted.

"No that title belongs to Aki." said a smug Euridice.

"I will rip that tongue from your mouth after I beat you! I use El Shaddoll Fusion to Fusion Summon from my hand! I fuse Shaddoll Falco and Shaddoll Dragon! Appear before me, El Shaddoll Winda!" A green haired female in a purple outfit appeared on top of a dragon. It seemed to be its tamer.

 **El Shaddoll Winda ATK: 2200 DEF: 800 Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/LVL 5**

"I use Falco and Dragon's effects! When they're sent to the graveyard via a card effect, they each can use their effects! Falco allows me to Special Summon it face down!" A purple bird appeared then disappeared as it was set. "Next Dragon allows me to destroy a Spell or Trap. I destroy your Field Spell!"

"Cheeky!" Euridice replied as her Field Spell was destroyed. "How about this! My Trap Skill Drain! Yes it costs me 1000 lifepoints but now all Monsters effects are negated on the field!"

 **Euridice LP: 4000 - 3000**

"You know about Winda's effect which limits us to one Special Summon a turn… annoying. Whatever, I attack directly!" Winda shot forward and the dragon slammed into Euridice.

"I use PSY-Framegear Beta effect to summon it from my hand along with another Driver from my deck to destroy the attacking Monster then end the Battle Phase! I'm five steps ahead!"Two Monsters quickly emerged and Winda was wiped out in a bright light.

 **PSY-Framegear Beta ATK: 700 DEF: 0 Light/Psychic/Tuner/LVL 2**

 **PSY-Frame Driver ATK: 2500 DEF: 0 Light/** **Psychic** **/LVL 6**

"Since this effect works from the hand, it's unaffected by Skill Drain." Euridice replied.

"I… end my turn." Mina begrudgingly said.

"Now since its part of the same effect, PSY-Frames are now banished." Euridice's Monsters departed from the field.

 **Turn 4**

 **Mina LP: 2200 Hand: 0**

 **Euridice LP: 3000 Hand: 2**

"Since it's my Standby Phase, Omega returns to my field along with your banished card."

"How kind…." Mina said with annoyance. "At least now Skill Drain will stop it using that effect again." Mina thought.

"You really need to stop thinking, I can hear you!" Euridice said.

"Well hear this!" Mina smirked at Euridice.

"….Rude girl! I play the Continuous Trap Brain Hazard! I Special Summon a banished Psychic Monster!"

 **PSY-Frame Driver ATK: 2500 DEF: 0 Light/** **Psychic** **/LVL 6**

"And this is where you lose! Attack her set Monster Driver!" Driver shot forward and punched the set Falco. The Monster was destroyed. "And now…. end her Omega!" Omega shot forward at lightning speed to hit Mina.

"I play my set Quick-Play Spell! I play Scapegoat!" Four Sheep Tokens emerged in defence.

"That?!"

 **Sheep Tokens ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Beast/LVL 1 X 4**

Omega wiped out one of the tokens and Mina smirked as she escaped defeat.

"Frustrating, I end my turn. How pathetic you need to rely on stupid sheep to save you."

"Say's the woman whose cheating!" Mina hit back.

 **Turn 5**

 **Mina LP: 2200 Hand: 1**

 **Euridice LP: 3000 Hand: 3**

"You might be able to read my mind… but that means nothing if you can't stop me! I'm taking the dragons and the angels! I draw!"

"We'll see." Euridice said. "There's nothing in your hand or extra deck which is threatening me."

"Oh there is, you just don't believe in my skills! I play Invocation! This allows me to Fusion Summon with Aleister the Invoker in my graveyard with PSY-Framegear Epsilon in your graveyard… but I guess you already knew that!" Euridice looked nervous.

"I said you can't win!"

"And I say different! I Fusion Summon Invoked Mechaba!" A knight on a chariot emerged.

 **Invoked Mechaba ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 Light/Machine/Fusion/LVL 9**

"I use Pot of Desires to banish facedown ten cards from my deck to draw two new ones!" Mina drew her two cards and smirked.

"This Academia has powerful cards…."

"What have I just drawn?" Mina said.

"What?! Just some cards which won't help!"

"Just as I thought… you're not an actual mind-reader!"

"I've proven all my predictions are right so far!" Euridice hit back.

"Hm…. then why can't you name them? You did well to disguise it and you almost had me fooled… but you looked just so slightly nervous a second ago… someone who had that power wouldn't have done that. I also now know you're wearing an earpiece deep in your ear!"

"Lies!"

"So why are you emitting a small frequency!" Mina showed off her Academia duel disk and a signal was shown. "When you was blabbing, my duel disk was scanning you… I'm Academia's duel disk creator... of course I kept some goodies to myself!"

"Smart girl!" Euridice said. "But you still can't stop what's coming… my source is very clear!"

"Fact your source can't even tell me the cards in my hand make me think somehow he or she isn't very good!" Mina shouted. "I play Raigeki to destroy all your Monsters!" A thunderclap came down and wiped away the two PSY-Frames.

"There's nothing in my hand…!" Euridice thought.

"I don't need to be a mind-reader to know what's going on in your head!" Mina smugly said. "I send Aleister the Invoker from my hand to the graveyard so Skill Drain doesn't affect it. A Fusion Monster gains 1000 attack!"

 **Invoked Mechaba ATK: 3500**

"Damn you!" Euridice said.

"Time to die! MECHABA END HER!" Mechaba charged forward on his chariot and hit Euridice in the stomach, sending her across the storage floor.

 **Euridice LP: 3000 – 0 Mina Wins**

Mina walked forward with a huge smirk on her face as she held her duel disk over Euridice. The duel disk begun to glow.

" _Don't do it Mina!"_ said a female voice. Mina looked around.

"Who said that?!" Mina replied. "Why do you sound like…."

A blonde-haired woman in battered clothing ran over to Mina, Mina's body begun to feel numb.

"No… Mom?!" Mina said.

"Mina… don't do this. I'm here now." Mina's mother appeared and quickly came to comfort Mina.

"You're dead… this is a trick!" Mina said as she distanced herself from the female.

"Is this a trick?" The female placed her hand on Mina's cheek and it felt real.

"There's… there's heat from your hand…. you're real!" Mina said as she embraced her mother.

"I've missed you too….. but I feel… cold." Mina's mother said.

"What?" Mina said. "I'll hug you to make you feel warmer." Mina tightened her grip. As Mina did, she could feel her Mother's body getting less. "Mom…?"

Mina slowly looked up…. her mother smiled at her as the body she was hugging turned to soot and Mina was now looking at dirt on the floor.

"MOM! COME BACK!" Mina's vision changed to a white light.

"She's gone Mina!" said a male voice.

"No… you're wrong!" Mina looked on and her vision became hazy. She could see a bombed house with rubble all around and people panicking.

"Mom! Mom!" a young girl cried out. "Where is she?!" People were all ignoring the girl and she was terrified.

"Enough!" Mina shock her head as she cleared the vision from her head. "That was a long time ago! Where's my mother?!" Mina's vision changed back it and it took her a minute to readjust to the room.

"That Fusion war looked nasty!" Euridice said. Mina was on the floor, on her knees as Euridice was being flanked by Minerva and Raito in their white outfits.

"What… what was that?!" Mina said.

"Just my power!" Raito said. "I can make you see things you wish to see!"

"And I can crush them!" Minerva said.

"You put me in a dream world!" Mina tried to get up but was chained to the floor.

"Nice try!" Euridice said smugly, repeating the tone Mina used. "We know you work for Security, we'll let them come to free you…. and once they do… that chain will explode. Have a nice last few minutes of your life!" Euridice said as she left with her two students.

Mina looked behind her and tried to shake her ankle chain off, but to no avail.

 **Aki Yuya**

"So… you're the test subject?" Aki asked Yuya.

"And who are you?" Yuya said as his red eyes glowed bright.

"I'm the one who'll put you back on that table!" Aki replied as she activated her red duel disk.

"Very well, I'll take you out as well." Yuya grinned.

 **Yuzu Ruri**

Yuzu and Ruri were now heading to the test room and turned a corner. There they saw on the floor was Mercy. The two girls rushed to her and saw that she was badly beaten but still awake.

"What happened?!" Ruri said.

"The Black Rose… Witch…." she said.

"Black Rose Witch?!" Yuzu said in surprise.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom as ever and thanks for the new favourites and follows.

Royal2 – Yuya will return to normal once the effects of the injection wear off.

Samueljoo – No, Aki is here since she also has access to security feeds.

ThePLOThand – Maybe once full EGAO is here :P

Guest – Thanks!


	92. Damage

**Turn 1**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Let's begin." Aki said as her red duel disk with red blade activated. "I summon Evil Thorn!"A green stalk appeared with two branches. One had a pink seed while the other had a black, thorny seed attached.

 **Evil Thorn ATK: 100 DEF: 300 Dark/Plant/LVL 1**

"I tribute Evil Thorn to use its effect! I hit you 300 points of damage!" Evil Thorn exploded and seeds shot out like bullets at Yuya. He remained unmoved as each seed hit him.

 **Yuya LP: 4000 – 3700**

"I sense a power from within you…. real damage." Yuya said.

"Yes and I need to get warmed up for the real stuff! Evil Thorn's other effect allows me to Special Summon two more copies from my deck to the field in attack position. Their effects are negated, so good news for you."

 **Evil Thorn ATK: 100 DEF: 300 Dark/Plant/LVL 1 X 2**

"I set a card and end my turn."

"Well there is a difference between us two…. I don't need to warm up!" Yuya brightly smirked.

 **Turn 2**

 **Aki LP: 3700 Hand: 3**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Yuya yelled as a heavy blast hit Aki as he drew. As Yuya drew, his vision went funny. "What now?!"

"Our transformation was never fully complete… we never dueled." Yuto who appeared said. "You never got the right to be the centre piece, I'm taking a turn!"

"Fool!" Yuya glowed and slowly he turned into Yuto with bright eyes.

"What on earth?!" Aki said in total shock. "Who are you?!"

"I'm your end!" Yuto said. "I set scale two The Phantom Knight: Skull King and scale five The Phantom Knight: Ghoul!" Two new Pendulum Monsters arose. A giant skeleton arose in one while a black grim reaper emerged in the other.

"Scale what?!" Aki said in total shock.

"Witness my new power!" said Yuto as the numbers appeared beneath them.

 **Skull King 2 – 5** **Ghoul**

"I can Special Summon Monsters from my hand whose levels are three and four! I Pendulum Summon!"

"Pendulum?!" Aki repeated, still in shock.

"I Pendulum Summon two Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!" Two blue faced ghost appeared in a black cloak and a red scarf.

 **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak ATK: 800 DEF: 1000 Warrior/Dark/LVL 3 X 2**

"I overlay!" Yuto yelled.

"Overlay?!"

"I Xyz Summon, rank three, Phantom Knights Break Sword!" A black knight with blue aura around its amour appeared. He was on a dark robotic like horse. He had a long sword.

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/Xyz/RNK 3/OU 2**

"I play Xyz Unit!" Yuto said as he played an Equip Spell onto Phantom Knight. "It gains 200 attack X its rank!"

 **Break Sword ATK: 2600**

"I attack! Go Break Sword, wipe out an Evil Thorn!" Break Sword charged and slammed into one of the Plant Monsters, quickly destroying it.

"I play the Trap Ground Capture! This halves any damage I take and if the damage I take is over 1000 or more, I draw a card!" A giant hand emerged from the ground to reduce the attack. Aki's Monster was still destroyed and bits of the Monster hit Aki's cheek, making it bleed.

 **Aki LP: 4000 – 2700**

"Since I took 1300 damage, I draw an extra card!" Aki felt the blood on her cheek "Real damage?!" Aki questioned.

"We both may cause real damage, but mine has the power to kill!"

"Kill?!" Aki said, the stakes of this duel just went up in her mind.

"You sound surprised. Isn't this what your organization does? You experiment on people, you hurt people!" Yuto replied.

"We only test out people! Once we're done… they erase the minds of the kids and put them back into society!"

"You really believe that?" Yuto smirked. "My Brother Odd-Eyes is way ruder then myself so let me explain to you instead…. In what way is erasing a kids' minds justifiable?!"

"You just said you wanted to kill!"

"I never said that I had to be justifiable! I'm a power more ancient than this world's time, I don't need to justify myself to puny humans! You're just primitive apes! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Aki LP: 2700 Hand: 4**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"My move!" Aki yelled as she drew. "Go the Field Spell Black Garden!" The field begun to change as Yuto looked around the room. Dark green vines appeared and made a dome around the two.

"Interesting." Yuto said. "I can feel your anger!"

"Damn right! I don't like it when people speak lies to me, like you have! I don't know what power you have with your weird summoning or body switching…. but I shall stop you! I summon Revival Rose!" Three joint roses emerged with eyeballs on the leafs.

 **Revival Rose ATK: 1300 DEF: 1300 Dark/Plant/LVL 4**

"When a Monster is summoned except via the effect of Black Garden, my Monsters attack is halved and you gain a Plant Token in attack!" A small red rose emerged on Yuto's field.

 **Revival Rose ATK: 650**

 **Rose Token ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 2**

"I play the Continuous Spell Plant Fire and since I control a Plant Monster, this can appear. Tuning Seed!" A brown seed emerged.

 **Tuning Seed ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Plant/LVL 1/Tuner**

"Tuning Seed's level can be changed once per turn between one and four! I change it to level four! Next you gain another Plant Token!"

 **Tuning Seed LVL: 4**

 **Rose Token #2 ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 2**

"If Plant Fire is on my field while I control a Tuner, I can tune a Plant Monster you control, but you get to draw a card." Yuto drew. "I tune one Token and Tuning Seed!" The Token went through the green rings as orbs. "I Synchro Summon!"

 **4+2=6**

"Appear Splendid Rose!"A blonde haired male in a dark and light green outfit emerged. He had long vines attached to his back.

 **Splendid Rose ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000 Wind/Plant/Synchro/LVL 6**

"Via Rose Garden, Splendid loses halve of its attack and you gain another Rose Token!" Yuto looked on silently as his field increased.

 **Rose Token #2 ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 2**

 **Splendid Rose ATK: 1100**

"I use Splendid Rose's effect! I banish a Plant Monster from my grave to halve the attack of one Monster you control! I banish Tuning Seed!"

 **Break Sword ATK: 1000**

"Now I attack! Go Splendid Rose!" Splendid shot forward the vines on his back and hit Break Sword. Yuto flinched as his Monster fell. Yuto's Xyz Monster slammed down, making a slight impact on the floor.

 **Yuto LP: 4000 – 3900**

"Not bad… still weak compared to my power though." Yuto smirked. "When Break Sword is destroyed, its Xyz Materials attached return to the field but as level four!"

"But its attack is halved and you gain a Token. I set a card!"

 **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak ATK: 400 DEF: 1000 Warrior/Dark/LVL 4**

 **Rose Token #3 ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 2**

"And now my Plant Fire activates. Since it's the End Phase of my turn, all Tokens you control are destroyed and you take damage equal to all their attacks!"

"What?!"

 **Plant Tokens X 3 ATK: 0**

 ****"That's 2400 points of damage!" Flames shot forward and engulfed Yuto who yelled in pure pain, Aki grinned with delight.

 **Yuto LP: 3900 – 1500**

Yuto fell to one knee, he smirked again. "No wonder they call you the Black Rose Witch!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Aki LP: 2700 Hand: 0**

 **Yuto LP: 1500 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Yuto declared. "I use Mystical Space Typhoon to remove your annoying Field Spell!" A blue typhoon wiped away the field.

"Fine but the attacks lose on our Monsters remain!" Aki yelled back.

"I summon The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor!" A dark blue piece of amour which had legs and arms appeared. It lacked a head and instead had light blue aura in its place.

 **The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

"It's time!" Yuto yelled. The room begun to shake. "My true form! I OVERLAY MY TWO LEVEL FOURS!"

"What now?!" Aki said as the two Phantom Knights shot into the black whirlpool. Yuto screamed.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend my true self! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank four! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto was surrounded by darkness as the mighty dragon emerged also covered in darkness.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/XYZ/RNK 4/OU 2**

"What is this?!" Aki said as she took steps back. The room continued to shake as Yuto smirked as wide as possible. Black energy shot up and blasted a hole in the roof of the testing room.

"You're nothing compared to this power!" Yuto said. "I use an Overlay Unit to halve your Monsters attack and I gain that amount!"

"What?!" A orb disappeared around the dragon.

 **Dark Rebellion OU: 1**

 **Rose ATK: 550**

 **Dark Rebellion ATK: 3050**

"I use Phantom Knight: Ghoul's Pendulum effect! I attach a Phantom Knight Monster in my graveyard to my Xyz Monster. I choose Break Sword!"

 **Dark Rebellion OU: 2**

"I use the effect of myself again!"

 **Dark Rebellion OU: 1**

 **Rose ATK: 250**

 **Dark Rebellion ATK: 3300**

"I ATTACK! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" The dragon charged up and shot forward to Splendid Rose.

"I playRose Blizzard!" Aki replied with a Trap. "This switches your Monster into defence and the attack is negated!" Dark Rebellion switch into a more defensive stance.

"I end my turn with a set card." Yuto said calmly despite his devilish appearance.

 **Turn 5**

 **Aki LP: 2700 Hand: 0**

 **Yuto LP: 1500 Hand: 0**

"I draw! I now know what I have to do… I need to destroy you, you're too dangerous!"

"Just you try!" Yuto yelled. "You have nothing in your deck which can kill me!"

"I have this! I summon Copy Plant!" A small wooden tree emerged.

 **Copy Plant ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Wind/Plant/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I tune my Copy Plant with Splendid Rose!" Both Monsters entered into the Synchro sequence as Aki prepared for her ace Monster.

 **6+1=7**

"I Synchro Summon, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" A mighty black dragon with red petals around its body was summoned. It had a long black spiky tail.

 **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"You dare summon an inferior dragon on my field?!" Yuto shouted.

"It's not inferior, in fact it's better! I use her effect to send your Monster back to your hand!" Yuto smirked and then begun to laugh.

"Foolish human! You gave me this card thanks to your Plant Fire Card, and now you shall die because of it! Go the Trap Full Phantom Force!" Dark Rebellion was surrounded in purple aura as its eyes glowed red. "This doubles the attack of myself and I cannot be affected by card effects!"

 **Dark Rebellion ATK: 6600**

"6600?!" Aki said in shock.

"That's not all! You're forced to battle me this turn!"

"What?!" Aki's Monster shot forward since Aki had no other choice but to battle. "Black Rose Moonlight, stop!"

"Your powers are nothing to us!" Yuto said with Yuya's voice also joining in. "The whole world will turn to ash! Starting with YOU!" Black Rose Moonlight shot forward and Dark Rebellion unleashed the lighting from its wings. The lighting was surrounded by dark aura which wiped out Black Rose as soon as it touched its skin. The Monster roared in pain and so did Aki, the same pain was felt by both.

"STOP IT!" Aki yelled as the top of her voice.

"NEVER!" Yuto clenched his fist and the Monster exploded, sending Aki through several walls of Arcadia.

 **Aki LP: 2700 – 0 Yuto Wins**

"I see I'm more powerful than I thought." Yuto said looking at his hand.

"Yeah good job you fool!" Yuya appeared still in dragon form beside Yuto. "What about this Synchro girl I beat?"

"She's going nowhere; let's finish the job on this witch." As Yuto departed, Ruka opened up an eye once the room was empty.

 **Mina – Arcadia Storage Room**

Mina in her yellow coat and blonde hair struggled to free herself from the chains that bound her to the floor. If she somehow freed herself, the chains would explode. Arcadia wanted Security to arrive and to free Mina.

Mina looked at her duel disk on her wrist and pondered as to if she should call Roget but she knew if he and Security came, they would all be doomed.

"Hang on! I can just teleport out of here!" Mina said. "Fools." Mina hit the button but an electrical current shot through her from the chains. "No! They must've done something to it!"

 **Ruri Yuzu Mercy**

Yuzu and Ruri were able to help Mercy walked along the corridor as leaned on the two as they walked.

"What on earth do we do now?" Ruri asked. "This whole thing has been nuts."

"We continue to find Yuya and Yuto. That hasn't changed." Yuzu replied. A second later, they saw Aki fly through the wall and land right next to them.

"What the-?!" the girls all yelled. They looked up and saw Yuya who had changed back with his bright red eyes.

"Yuya!" Yuzu said.

"Your friend Yuya is not here." Yuya said. "And now we shall battle once more…. Ciel the angel leader!"

 **A/N**

Thanks for the new favourites, and follows. It means a lot. As ever thanks to Rom for the Pendulum Cards and for the reviews.

 **Exelion Heart –** Funny you say that… that was always the plan for the next chapter!"

 **O.C Cards**

 **The Phantom Knight: Ghoul [1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / P.S.5 / Warrior / Pendulum] - Made by Rom**

 _Pendulum Effect: If you have a XYZ monster in the field, you can attach an overlay unit using a The Phantom Knight monster you have in the graveyard._

Monster Effect: If this card is used as a Material for the invocation of a monster XYZ, it can earn 1000 points even after this card was sent to the graveyard.

 **The Phantom Knight: Skull King [500 ATK / 200 DEF / Light / Level 3 / P.S.2 / Warrior / Pendulum]** **Made by Rom**

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can return three cards The Phantom Knights that have been banished and return them to the deck, then draw a card_

Monster Effect: When this card is in your graveyard you can banish it and steal two cards

 **Full Phantom Force/Trap**

Target one Dark Monster you control, it is unaffected by card effects also its attack is doubled. Your opponent must battle this Monster this turn if able.

 **Aki**

 **Plant Fire/Spell**

If you opponent controls a Plant-type Token Monster, during the End Phase destroy them and your opponent takes damage equal to their total attack.

If your opponent controls a Plant-type Token Monster, you can Synchro Summon with that Token.


	93. Destruction and Creation

**A/N** Thanks to Rom for the first two turns of the duel.

"Yuya?! What do you mean it's not you?!" Yuzu said as she went to embrace him. As she ran forward Yuya shot his hand forward which sent a shockwave across the corridor. Yuzu was sent flying across the hallway.

"Yuzu!" Ruri said as she and Mercy looked back.

"I said I'm not Yuya! I am Odd-Eyes, the leader of the five dragons of destruction… and I see that you and the Xyz angel's human shell are here…!"

"Shell?!" Ruri said.

"You really did lose your bracelet… didn't you Fiona!" Yuya spoke.

"Fiona?! It's Ruri!"

"I'm not talking to you… I'm talking to your inner angel…. but I guess since you lost your bracelet, that form is gone…. some magic might remain but.. you're not threat!" Yuya replied. Yuzu slowly got up.

"What happened Yuya?!" Yuzu said.

"I'm not Yuya… and surely by now you're aware of your angel past!" Yuya declared.

"Yes…. I've seen visions…" Yuzu said reluctantly.

"Where's Yuto?!" Ruri demanded.

"I'm here as well!" Yuto's voice appeared from Yuya.

"No way?!" Yuzu said.

"We became one!" Yuto's ghost appeared next to Yuya, everyone could see it.

"Yuto?!" Ruri yelled. "Are you okay?!"

"Enough." Yuya said as Yuto disappeared. "I am Odd-Eyes… my brother is Dark Rebellion and we are now one and the same! Now I shall kill the angels and their shells! I shall start with the leader, and then I'll take you out Xyz shell… then I'll find your bracelet and destroy that!"

"Yuya!" Yuzu shouted.

"Yuto!" Ruri did the same.

"Come back to us!" Yuzu begged.

 **Mina**

Mina continued to struggle to free herself from the chain which tied her. If she freed herself, it would explode. Despite this, the genius Mina still fancied her chances to live.

"Come on!" Mina thought. "Don't make me call Roget!" Mina heard footsteps and looked behind her with caution. "Who is it?!"

"Don't worry… I'm a friendly…" said a weak voice. It was a battered Ruka.

"It's you!" Mina said as she remembered Ruka's face from the Security files.

"You know who I am…?"

"Y-yeah! I… I heard rumours about you from both Tops and Commons!" Mina quickly said.

"How… how do you know what I look like though? I kept my look as a secret?"

"I have sources in Commons! Look I'm not Arcadia as proven by this chain! How did you find me?" Mina asked.

"I sensed your deck calling me out… I can hear duel spirits…." Ruka said.

"Yes I heard… is there a way you can help me out?"

"Arcadia members are either knocked out or hiding… we will be able to do this quickly without interruption." Ruka walked forward in her black hoodie and took a card from her duel spirit deck, the deck she used to help her out of jams.

"Thank you!" Mina said as Ruka took a card. She held it up and took Ruka's hand. Both she and Mina teleported away as the chain hit the floor, not exploding.

 **Yuzu**

Yuzu stared down at Yuya and right in the centre of the room with Mina.

"Ruka?!" Yuzu said.

"Mina?!" Ruri added.

"Ruka, are you okay?!" Mercy shouted.

"I could say the same as you!" Ruka replied. Mina and Ruka looked at Aki who was behind them.

"What on earth has happened?!" Mina said.

"Hell." Yuya said. Ruka and Mina looked behind them.

"Yuya!" Ruka said. "Guys… he's not himself."

"Yeah we know." Yuzu said. "Get behind us!" Ruka and Mina got behind Yuzu. Yuya only smirked as they walked away.

"So… this is a dragon." Mina thought. "How lucky am I….!"

"Yuya! Wake up!" Yuzu begged.

"No… you should be you who wakes up.. Ciel, the leader of the angels of creation!" Yuya struck his hand out and slowly the environment begun to change.

"What now?!" Mercy said as the surrounding arena changed. A white flash occurred.

…..

The girls all opened their eyes except Aki who had been teleported as well; they all found themselves on top of a building.

"This is…. Arcadia's top!" Mercy said. Ruri looked down and quickly up again.

"I don't do heights!" Ruri said in a brave manner.

"You'll be dead soon." Yuya said. "But first you can witness your friend Yuzu… I mean Ciel fall before any of you!"

"So…. you really are the dragons." Yuzu said. "The dragons Academia want… the dragons who made Yuzar, Yuya, Yugo and the rest go berserk! That was you inside awakening!"

"Academia are nothing but small-fry, but yes the ancient seal you put on us is slowly breaking… same as your seal is also breaking! I'm sure you and your counterparts have sensed your true self's!"

"Yes I have felt things… same as Ray did."

"Ray?" Ruri said.

"Yes, our Ritual counterpart. Ruri, did you feel anything?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah… I sensed a vision of a world being attacked…." Ruri said. "We had the same sight?"

"Likely." Yuzu replied. "We're all connected in this. I shall stop you and bring Yuya as well as Yuto back! Me and the other powers have all bonded in my deck! Rin, Ray and Ruri as well as my own new strength have formed a deck beyond anything you've ever seen!"

"Pathetic, you dare claim that. You haven't got the power of Fusion behind you! I might be lacking the power of Ritual and Fusion as well… but my power will easily kill you off, Ciel. Now… I need your true self to awaken!" Yuya shot out a sonic wave from his hand.

The sound wave hit Yuzu which sent her flying off the rooftop. Yuzu was frozen by the sound wave; she was unable to move as she fell.

"Yuzu!" yelled the girls as they saw her fault.

"It's… happening…. again…." Yuzu thought. "Help!" she yelled in her mind. A bright light suddenly emerged from the bracelet and Yuzu's expression changed from frozen face to a consecrated look.

"Yuzu is really gone…." Mercy said. As they all looked over, a bright pink light shot up the tower, blinding all the girls.

"What now?!" Ruka said as Yuya only smirked with confident body language, his plan had worked.

Yuzu had remerged, this time however her hair was down and her white jacket had disappeared. Yuzu's tie swung in the wind with bright pink eyes.

"Long time no see Ciel." Yuya said.

"Odd-Eyes…." Yuzu spoke in the same voice. "You broke my seal."

"Our seals are weakening anyway, the more pressure our shells are put under, the more the seal weakens! The more we merge with each other, the more the seal weakens! You really didn't think this through back in the ancient battle!"

"No Odd-Eyes, me and my sisters allowed us to appear just in case you and your brothers dared resurrect! My memories are the same as Yuzu's…. this Academia put the wheels in motion…. to use our powers! You wish to be tamed?!" Ciel asked.

"I'm no-one's slave! I shall kill you and the others then wipe them away. They kept Dark Rebellion locked up for months… we would've broken free of the seal eventually." Odd-Eyes replied.

"Then I shall deal with you as well!" Ciel said. Ciel looked behind at Ruri. "I shall deal with this, don't worry."

"Ah…o… okay?" Ruri said confused.

"Now then Odd-Eyes, let's remove ourselves from this innocent dimension!" Ciel said as she a rose her hand and the environment begun to change. Everyone disappeared except Aki who remained knocked out on Arcadia's rooftop.

…..

"Where are we now?!" Ruka said as they were now in a damaged wasteland. Dead trees were around the field with mud on the ground.

"This is the original world." Ciel said. "You guys can watch because it's important for you to remember this is what could happen if the dragons ever free themselves."

"The original world was destroyed and you've restored from one of the last moments before the split! And since I'm home…. time to resurrect in my true form!" Odd-Eyes screamed as a black aura surrounded him.

"Don't even try! Your energy isn't enough!" Ciel replied. Yuya stopped as the black aura faded. Odd-Eyes was now changed. The watching girls looked in disgust as Ciel looked calm.

Odd-Eyes had become a hybrid of both his human shell and his true form. His eyes became the odd-colours along with the legs taking a scaly red dragon form. Odd-Eyes spikes emerged from his back and his skin had gone lighter. He had longer fingers which looked like pure bone. Yuya's goggles and hair remained.

"Damnit!" Odd-Eyes said. "Regardless, I shall end your life here now Ciel, just as I would've done before you split the worlds into five! Some cheap trick!"

"A cheap trick which saved the world!" Ciel replied. "Now then, it's time for me to seal you away again!" A pink duel disk emerged on Ciel's arm.

"My turn to end your life!" Yuya's red duel disk emerged on his arm.

"DUEL!" both yelled. Crossover activated with the blue platforms.

 **Turn 1**

 **Odd-Eyes LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ciel LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will set my Pendulum Scale with scale two Dharma Eye Magician and scale five Wisdom Eye Magician!" Odd-Eyes exclaimed as two new columns materialized on the field, shown to be a sorcerer dressed in white with a huge club while another was a dark-skinned sorcerer in brown clothes with a staff. After that I will activate my Spell Card, the Continuous Spell Star Pendulumgraph!"

 **Dharma Eye Magician 2 - 5 Wisdom Eye Magician**

"Now I will activate the Pendulum effect of Wisdom Eye, I can destroy it and send it to the extra deck and then change it for another Magician in my deck. I choose Black Fang Magician to replace him with!" The magician disappeared to make way for another magician who wore black and had a sickle.

 **Dharma Eye Magician 2- 8 Black Fang Magician**

"Now the effect of Star Pendulumgraph is activated. When a Pendulum Magician leaves the field, this card allows me to add another magician to my hand, I add Dragonpit Magician"

"Now I will perform a Pendulum Summon by bringing back Wisdom Eyes Magician along with Noble Dragon Magician, Dragonpit Magician and myself to the field!" Four beams of energy materialized in the field, bringing with them a sorceress dressed in white, the ancient sorcerer that Odd-Eyes had put in his Zone of pendulum, a sorcerer dressed in blue with a huge beard and finally himself the dragon with the red scales.

 **Dragonpit Magician 900 ATK / 2700 DEF / Water / Level 7 / P.S.8 / Spellcaster / Pendulum Noble**

 **Dragon Magician 700 ATK / 1400 DEF / Fire / Level 3 / P.S.5 / Spellcaster / Tunner / Pendulum**

 **Wisdom Eyes magician 1500 ATK / 1500 DEF / Light / Level 4 / P.S.5 / Spellcaster / Pendulum**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Dragon / Pendulum**

The dragon roared across the field and landed next to the sorcerers making everyone surprised but only Yuzu's Xyz counterpart knew something was wrong.

"Your sorcerers apparently never left you Odd-Eyes?" Ciel asked "

"They are my loyal soldiers that unlike you and your sisters, they know the value of loyalty." Ciel only looked at him with discontent.

"We had no other choice, Odd-Eyes ... if we did not stop him..."

"No Ciel, we had a choice and it was to annihilate the humans before they killed more of ours, but your ridiculous obsession to protect them never let you see the horrors they are capable of. The crazy king was a proof of that...!"

"You caused the war. Do not think that you are better than me!" Ciel shouted back.

"I do not think I'm better, I just do what I think and believe that I can to be able to survive."

"You are so blind that the anger and hatred you have against humans was what condemned our world in the first place. What happened to the dragon that I love with all my soul and that preached peace before using violence?"

"ENOUGH YOUR SENTIMENTALISM AND CONTINUE!" Tears began to fall from the eye of the Ciel.

"Then I have no other choice, for the sake of the five dimensions and for of each living being that inhabits them, we angels must end once and for all the existence of the 5 dragons"

"One will rise ..." Odd-Eyes said

"And one will fall ..." Ciel responded

"Now I will tune my level three Noble Dragon Magician with my level four Wisdom Eye Magician." Odd-Eyes exclaimed as Noble Dragon became three green hoops of energy that passed over Wisdom Eye. "When the sorceress of the flames unites forces with the magician of wisdom, the flaming servant of the Dragon King will burn everything in its path; come forth level 7, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!"

 **3 + 4 = 7**

 **Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Fire / Level 7 / Dragon / Synchro**

The flaming dragon came out into the field and roared with intensity, Ciel did not blink at the beast. "When Meteorburst is summoned to the field I can summon a monster from my Pendulum Zone to the field, I choose Dharma!"

 **Dharma Eye Magician 2000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S.2 / Magician / Pendulum**

The sorcerer dressed in white and yellow with a large hammer as a weapon manifested itself on the field.

"Now I will build the Overlay Network with my two level seven sorcerers!" Both sorcerer became energy and entered a vortex that formed on the floor. "Now the soul of the wizard sorcerer, tamer of dragons comes into harmony with the soul of the sorcerer defender of justice, to create the servant of the dragon king to freeze the world, come forth Rank 7, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!"

 **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon 2800 ATK / 2500 DEF / Water / Rank 7 / XYZ /**

This new dragon was formed with blue scales that looked like frozen armour. Just by touching the floor, it was frozen instantly. At the same time all the dragons roared in synchronicity with each other, Odd-Eyes just clenched his fists and looked at Ciel with anger, Odd-Eyes did not even react. "With this I finish my turn."

"Three summoning methods in a turn? It's amazing!" Mina exclaimed and this caught the attention of Ruka and Mercy who were equally surprised by the plays of Odd-Eyes

"Do you think Yuzu can win against that?" Ruka asked Mina.

"It depends..." Mina looked at Ruka but inside she was excited to see how powerful both entities could be.

 **Turn 2**

 **Odd-Eyes LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Ciel LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw ! I will set my Pendulum Scale with scale one DuPre the Melodious Cellist and scale nine Queen Knight Herald of Light." Two new pillars were formed on the field of Ciel.

 **DuPre the Melodious Cellist 1- 9 Herald of Light**

"Now I will perform a Pendulum Summon from my hand. Calling my loyal servants! Queen Knight Amethyst Warrior, Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods and my loyal warrior Queen Knight Pendulum Warrior." From the sky three illuminated lights fell from the field and the three were revealed to be three warriors, one possessed a light armour with a purple cloak in addition to a sword, another surrounded by a silver armour while holding a spear and the most important the red-clad warrior who held her sword firmly emerged into the field. Each of the warriors more annoyed than the other when they observed Odd-Eyes.

 **Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods 2800 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.3 / Warrior /**

 **Pendulum Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior 1400 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Warrior /**

"My sisters lament once again that I have to force them to fight in my conflicts ..." Ciel said while she had her hand on her chest while trying not to cry. Meanwhile Pendulum Warrior took his hand.

"Do not worry ... if I have to reincarnate a thousand times more to protect you I'll do it without thinking..." Pendulum Warrior exclaimed as she put her forehead next to Ciel's. Her other warriors made a gesture of approval.

"But ... if I have to relive ten more lives to have to see him suffer, I would do it with pleasure." Pendulum Warrior changed her gaze to Odd-Eyes, he just laughed.

"How can a soldier kill a god?"

"Nobody talked about killing ...you just made you suffer for everything you've done damn devil." Pendulum Warrior replied as she raised her sword against the dragon causing Ciel to worry about her friend's condition.

"Continue with your treacherous turn."

"I will activate the effect of The Chosen One of the Gods that when it is Special Summon to the field, I can a Ritual Card and its corresponding monster from my deck. After that, my Amaethyst's effect allows me to Speical Summon one level four Light-type Monster. Harmony The Melodious Diva appear!" Ciel exclaimed while a golden-haired girl in a black dress emerged to her field

 **Harmony the Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light / Fairy / LVL 4**

"When Harmony is summoned to the field, this allows me to add a Melodious to my hand. I choose Carreno the Melodious Maestra **."**

"Those monsters will not do anything to my dragons, unless she's going to do something with them?" Mercy asked.

"Then I'll call Flat the Melodious Tuner to the field." Her effect allows her to be Special Summoned when I control another Special Summoned Monster!"

 **Flat the Melodious Tuner ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Light / Fairy / Tuner / LVL 1**

"Now I will perform a used Synchro Summon with Flat and The Chosen One of the Gods. Dance with the stars my servants and give new life to a new dancer, come forth level seven Beach the Melodious Master." Flat became a ring while chosen one was positioned to disappear in a shine while Beach emerged to the field.

 **1 + 6 = 7**

 **Beach the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I will build the Overlay Network with Harmony and Amethyst," Ciel exclaimed as they both turned into energy and then submerged into a vortex of energy. "Make way for the soldier who murdered a thousand dragons that will emerge again to give me her power! Rank four, Queen Knight: Arturia the Pendragon!"

 **Queen Knight: Arturia the Pendragon 2500ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Rank 4 / Warrior / XYZ**

When the explosion vanished, a new knight emerged onto the field. It had heavy gray and red armour, it also wore a helmet with horns and used a sword with a triangular shape in the centre of it.

"Finally I will use my Melodious Ritual to sacrifice Carreno in my hand to call my Melodious Prima the Exceptional in defence!" A girl with a blue-clad staff manifested in the field.

 **Melodious Prima the Exceptional 500 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Fairy / Ritual**

"The effect of Carreno activates! When this is card is sent to the graveyard, each player can take a card from their deck." Ciel exclaimed while both took a card from there deck.

"Incredible he did the same as the boy." Mercy said surprised.

"Do not be surprised by that gothic girl, we still don't know what she will do with them." Mina exclaimed. Mercy pouted at Mina's words.

"I will activate the effect of Du Pre on one of my Pendulum Zones and add the Pendragon attack to the Pendulum Warrior." Ciel said as Dupre made a chant and both knights crossed their blades causing a pink aura to emanate from the Pendulum Warrior.

 **Queen Knight Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 + 2500 = 5000**

"Then I will activate the Exceptional's effect and I will double the power of Pendulum Warrior even more!" Exceptional began to move her staff and then aimed it at Pendulum Warrior, making the aura even stronger.

 **Queen Knight Pendulum Warrior ATK: 5000 + 5000 = 10000**

"10000 POINTS OF ATTACK! She can win it with a single attack! Mercy shouted. All were in awe with the play of Ciel, except for Odd-Eyes who showed no reaction.

"Beach destroy his Meteorburst, Glorious Revolution!" Ciel said while Meteorburst was weakened by the sound waves of Beach. "Beach's ability allows her to reduce half of the attack points of a monster she attacks."

 **Meteorburst ATK: 1250**

Before Beach could destroy Meteorburst in its entirety, Odd-Eyes jumped onto one of the platforms to find an Action card, he took the first one he saw.

"I activate my Cross Damage Action Card, this allows me to halve a monster's attack points on the field but first I must destroy a card on my field. It's time to go Black Fang which is in Pendulum Zone."

 **Beach: 1150**

Beach released a powerful sound wave towards Meteorburst but this counterattack was a powerful blast of fire, burning it completely. Ciel could only hear the desperation in Beach's screams as she was consumed by the flames.

"I will not let you use another one!" Ciel screamed, Odd-Eyes only saw her with repudiation. "I use Arturia's effect! I detach an overlay unit to make the attack of one Monster on your fields attack become zero!"

 **Arturia OU: 1**

 **Meteorburst ATK: 0**

"Arturia, attack Meteor!" Arturia launched forward and slammed her sword onto Meteor, wiping it out. The blast hit Odd-Eyes and made me fall back from reaching a platform.

 **Odd-Eyes LP: 4000 - 1500**

"She inflicted damage!" Mercy yelled. Ruri continued to remain quiet.

"I shall end this once more and seal you away again! My faithful servant, Pendulum Warrior… end this by attacking Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's dragon self!"

"Gladly my angel." Pendulum Warrior leapt forward and was about to slam Odd-Eyes.

"You fool! Absolute Dragon's effect allows me to use an overlay unit and negate the attack!"

 **Absolute OU: 1**

Pendulum Warrior struck a force field instead and was knocked back. Ciel looked annoyed.

"Absolute also allows me to bring Meteor back!"

"What?!" Ciel replied as the Synchro returned.

 **Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Fire / Level 7 / Dragon / Synchro**

"Amazing…." thought Mina. "Odd-Eyes truly is the leader… this is amazing. I need their power!"

"Yuya reset his field….!" Ruka said.

"That's not Yuya, remember." Mercy said. "Monsters talking… real damage… this must be duel spirits."

"Yes… my powers must be linked to this "original world…"" Ruka replied.

""I will not let you use another one!" Ciel screamed, Odd-Eyes only saw her with repudiation. "I use Arturia's effect! I detach an overlay unit to make the attack of one Monster on your fields attack become zero!"

 **Arturia OU: 1**

 **Meteorburst ATK: 0**

"Arturia, attack Meteor!" Arturia launched forward and slammed her sword onto Meteor, wiping it out. The blast hit Odd-Eyes and made me fall back from reaching a platform.

 **Odd-Eyes LP: 4000 - 1500**

"She inflicted damage!" Mercy yelled. Ruri continued to remain quiet. As Arturia attacked, an Action Card fell down from the platform and Odd-Eyes grabbed it.

"Thank you Ciel!" Odd-Eyes replied. "I use the Action Spell Damage Draw! I draw two cards upon taking 2000 or more battle damage!" Odd-Eyes drew twice.

"Two cards?!" Ruri said. "These two are dueling like….."

"Yuya and Yuzu." Mina added. "They are the original versions of themselves."

"I shall end this once more and seal you away again! My faithful servant, Pendulum Warrior… end this by attacking Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's dragon self!"

"Gladly my angel." Pendulum Warrior leapt forward and was about to slam Odd-Eyes.

"You fool! Absolute Dragon's effect allows me to use an overlay unit and negate the attack!"

 **Absolute OU: 1**

Arturia struck a force field instead and was knocked back. Ciel looked annoyed.

"Absolute also allows me to bring Meteor back!"

"What?!" Ciel replied as the Synchro returned.

 **Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Fire / Level 7 / Dragon / Synchro**

"Amazing…." thought Mina. "Odd-Eyes truly is the leader… this is amazing. I need their power!"

"Yuya reset his field….!" Ruka said.

"That's not Yuya, remember." Mercy said. "Monsters talking… real damage… this must be duel spirits."

"Yes… my powers must be linked to this "original world…"" Ruka replied.

"DuPre and Exceptional's attack increase effects wear off."

 **Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500**

"You made some good moves Ciel.. but as ever…. not good enough!" Odd-Eyes replied.

"I end my turn." Ciel said with annoyance.

 **Turn 3**

 **Odd-Eyes LP: 1500 Hand: 2**

 **Ciel LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"It's my turn!" Odd-Eyes yelled as he drew. The draw was powerful enough to create a large wind blast run through the air.

"What power…." Mercy said.

"I set scale two Oafdragon Magician scale eight Double Iris Magician in my other scale!" A magician in a red outfit arose along with blonde haired male in a green jacket.

 **Oafdragon 2- 8 Iris**

"I Pendulum Summon Timebreaker Magician!" A new Magician appeared who looked like a young male in a brown cloak, he held a scythe.

 **Timebreaker Magician ATK: 1400 DEF: 0 Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum/LVL 3/Scale 2**

"When Timebreaker is the only one Pendulum Summoned this turn… it doubles attack!"

 **Timebreaker ATK: 2800**

"What?" said a surprised Ciel.

"Now! I attack Queen Knight Pendulum Warrior with Timebreaker!" Timebreaker slammed into Pendulum Warrior who unleashed a painful cry upon being destroyed.

 **Ciel LP: 4000 – 3700**

"Next Meteorburst! Wipe out her Ritual!" Odd-Eyes commanded.

"Not happening! Prima the Exceptional can negate an attack and gain defence equal to the attack Monster! Shining Armour!" Prima glowed as Meteorburst was knocked back.

 **Prima DEF: 5000**

"Damn!" Odd-Eyes yelled. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Odd-Eyes LP: 1500 Hand: 0**

 **Ciel LP: 3700 Hand: 1**

"My move!" Ciel drew. "And now Odd-Eyes, I shall end this! Go the Spell Angel's Revenge!"

"Ha, for an angel… you sure are bent on your anger!" Odd-Eyes replied.

"I caused you dragons to betray us…. but I did what I had to do! This Spell destroys all Dragon Monsters on the field and then I draw a card for each!"

"You what?!" Odd-Eyes replied. Three lights shot down and wiped out the three dragons on the field. Absolute, Meteor and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon were all blasted away; Ciel drew three cards from her deck.

"When Absolute leaves the field, I can bring out a Odd-Eyes extra deck Monster… BURN AWAY Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" The black dragon emerged and Ruri felt a cold pain run down her back.

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Pendulum – Scale 4**

"It means nothing without any overlay unites, I Pendulum Summon! Appear my Monster... Mozarta!"

"MOZARTA?!" Odd-Eyes said. Mozarta wore a half red and green long dress.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

Both Monsters glowed as Ciel looked on.

"Mozarta…. the one Monster you gave to your shell… Yuzu…"

"It was meant to be a gift… a present to give her a life… but I now need to use it.. Mozarta's effect allows me to bring back a Melodious from the graveyard! Appear Beach!"

 **Beach the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I use Angelic Harmony. I destroy a card on my field to give a Xyz Monster a rank equal to its level! Be gone DuPre and now Arturia gains a level seven!"

 **Aturia LVL: 7**

"This angel person…. I felt her when Yuzu and I dueled…." Ruri stuttered. "Who is she… and me….."

"I overlay level seven beach and Aturia!" Both Monsters shot into the whirlpool. "Fallen warrior of the ancient world arises once again to your revolution and serves on my side, Come forth rank seven Queen Knight: The Revolutionary Xyz Black Paladin". This one had dark huge armour with two swords in both hands. While on his back he had two metal wings that radiated energy.

 **Queen Knight: The Revolutionary XYZ Black Paladin 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Rank 7 / Warrior / P.S.10 / Xyz / Pendulum**

"When Black Paladin is summoned using a Xyz Monster, this can deny the effects of all the cards in the field except itself and at the same time destroy all the monsters of level eight or lower on your field! Gate of Babylon!" Timebreaker was wiped out.

"Not bad Ciel… Odd-Eyes Rebellion remains!"

"Not for long! I attack with Mozarta and Prima the Exceptional doubles its attack!"

 **Mozarta ATK: 5200**

"I have a link to my shell as well!" Odd-Eyes leaped up the platforms and grabbed an Action Card."I useBattle Lock! You can't declare a attack this turn!"

"What?!" Ciel gritted her teeth. "Always escaping! I set a card and end my turn!"

"You really need to get with the ages Ciel, Action Cards are here now!"

"I shall not use the same weapon as my enemy!" Ciel replied.

"You caused me and my brothers… and for that I thank you!" Odd-Eyes replied. "We shall burn the world to an ash…. and you shall be the reason for it!"

"This is crazy…" Ruka said. "They won't listen to us…"

"I don't… I don't know who is who anymore….." Ruri added.

 **Turn 5**

 **Odd-Eyes LP: 1500 Hand: 0**

 **Ciel LP: 3700 Hand: 0**

"I DRAW!" Odd-Eyes yelled. "I use the Equip Spell Supreme Wing and give it to my dragon!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion gained giant, energy purple wings.

"What is this?!" Ciel asked.

"We each have our own tricks Angel of Creation! Like I can sense an Action Card which is perfect… maybe I created it myself!"

"Just go!" Ciel yelled. Odd-Eyes leapt up and grabbed it.

"I play Same Attack! One Monster on our fields become increase their attacks to the next 1000! Put it simply, Paladin and Odd-Eyes Rebellion become 4000!"

 **Black Paladin ATK: 4000**

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion ATK: 4000**

"But why?!" Ciel said bemused.

"Because of this! Odd-Eyes Rebellion, END THIS!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion charged forward with the new wings and went into attack Paladin. "When Wings is equipped to a Monster which destroys your Monster, you take damage equal to your destroyed Monsters attack!"

"Then I shall do this! Go my Trap En-Celestial Sword! This… does the same thing!"

"WHAT?!" yelled the girls and Odd-Eyes was caught in shock.

"Both our Monsters will destroy each other…. and both of us will take 4000 damage! I might not have beaten you here Odd-Eyes, but your energy is draining… you'll be returned to Yuya after this!" Paladin gained a golden sword with gems around the handle. Paladin and Odd-Eyes Rebellion both slammed into each other, creating a bright white flash.

 **Ciel LP: 0**

 **Odd-Eyes LP: 0**

 **DRAW**

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom again for the first two turns and his excellent ideas, as ever, thank him as well. This story wouldn't be the same without him or the readers of this story. Thanks for the many reviews, and new favs/follows.

 **Rom OC Cards**

 **Ciel**

 **Queen Knight: Arturia the Pendragon [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Rank4 / Warrior / XYZ] Monster Effect:**

Discard one overlay unit and make the attack of the monster of your opponent controls. 0

 **Melodious Prima the Exceptional 500 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Fairy / Ritual Monster**

Effect: Once per turn you can double the attack of a fairy monster in the field until the End Phase. Once per turn when a monster of your opponent attacks a monster from your field, you can deny that attack and this card gains defence points equal to the attacking monsters.

 **Angelic Harmony/Spell**

Destroy a card in your field and then select an Xyz monster on your field that monster gains level equal to the destroyed monster.

 **En-Celestial Sword/Trap Card**

Equip only to a Fairy type or warrior monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. This card and the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per Battle Phase, if either player's turn, if the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle: You can destroy the monster that destroyed it, and if you did, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters.


	94. Aftermath

"Where are we?" Yuzu said as she looked around.

She was back in the Commons and in an alleyway. As her eyes adjusted to the bright morning sky, she saw Ruri also opening up her eyes.

"Ruri!" Yuzu ran over and helped her up.

"Where are we?" Ruri asked. "What happened…. what happened to you and Yuya?!"

"I…. I don't remember… it's all blank…" Yuzu said. "It was like…. I faded out of existence.." Yuzu replied.

"How could you not know about that battle you had with Yuya… I mean… the angel and dragon…." Ruri said.

"I… I have no memory…we battled?! What happened?"

"It was a draw and a bright light emerged. I guess…. we might've teleported away?" Ruri said. Yuzu looked at her bracelet.

"I guess… what happened…" Yuzu looked around and saw a shocking sight. There across the alleyway were two figures…. Yuto and Yuya, still knocked out.

 **Martha's**

Ruka and Mercy also felt their heads. They had landed in Martha's yard and they looked around. Martha appeared with them.

"We came back here?" Ruka said.

"I guess…. what on earth did we witness…" Mercy added.

"You two just… teleported out of nowhere!" Martha replied.

"But… where are the others?! It's morning?" Ruka said.

"I don't know where your friends are… the group who went to save Rin from Security… haven't returned." Martha said.

"What?! I need to find the-" As Ruka tried to get up she fell back down to the floor.

"Not in that condition you can't." Martha replied. "You need to eat first."

"I hope they're okay…" Mercy said looking to the sky.

 **Security**

"This is not okay!" Shingo yelled while handcuffed in a Security truck. Yuzar was also locked in the van. "My dad is the mayor, let me out!"

"I do not deserve to be in here!" Yuzar said. "I'm a champion!"

"What about me?! I don't want my pretty face being marked!" said another voice. It was Yugo who had also been arrested.

"QUIET BACK THERE!" shouted a guard via a speaker. "I swear!"

 **The Night Before… Commons**

Tsukikage, Shingo and Yuzar walked down an alleyway in the dark. Yuzar walked slowly behind.

"Is this safe….?" Yuzar asked.

"Of course. With the greatest duelist with you, you'll be fine." Shingo bragged.

"Well that would be me." Yuzar replied with his ego.

"You what?!" Shingo yelled. "You don't even know me!"

"I beat you before… didn't I?" Yuzar smirked back.

"That was a fluke! And you know it!"

"Enough." Tsukikage ordered. "We are already in a dangerous place and we must now head to Security HQ."

"But… how do we get there?" Yuzar asked as they looked at the towering Security building. "If only that Ruka girl had teleported us…."

"She's not the only one who can teleport." Tsukikage grabbed Shingo and Yuzar's jackets while the two were looking at the tower.

"What do you mea-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Yuzar and Shingo both said before being teleporting high into the air, they were all quickly taken by surprise.

 **Tops**

"I feel sick…!" Shingo said as he got his composure back. The trio had landed in an alleyway again, this time as they walked out, the area was different.

The road was filled with many shops which had closed for the night along with well lit streets.

"This place is…. different." Yuzar said in awe.

"Yeah, it's fitting for someone like me!" Shingo said.

"We must first find out where they're keeping Rin." Tsukikage said. "I shall scout around, you two wait here." Tsukikage disappeared.

"Hey! Don't leave me here with him!" Shingo yelled.

"Why? Scared?" Yuzar teased. As Yuzar finished talking, a sound of a D-Wheel could be heard.

"What now?!" Shingo said. Yuzar's pocket glowed and Yuzar took out his deck.

"Ancient One Ritual Dragon is… glowing?" Yuzar questioned.

" _Move out of the way fools!"_ yelled a voice. The white D-Wheel was going too fast for Shingo and Yuzar to dodge. The D-Wheel was forced to spin to brake and the spinning D-Wheel knocked Shingo and Yuzar to the ground.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! ...ALSO THAT SHINGO GUY TOO!" Yuzar yelled as he looked up. There was Yugo who took off his helmet.

"Eh?! You scratched Ringo!" Yugo yelled.

"What's a Ringo?!" Yuzar snapped back.

"How dare you! My D-Wheel!"

"D-Wheel?! What's that?!"

"How could you not know?!" Yugo hit back.

"Enough!" Shingo added as he stood up. "It's like being with two babies."

"Stay out of this!" Yuzar and Yugo said at once.

"Hang on…." Yugo said.

"Yeah…." Yuzar added.

"You're so handsome!" the two said at once. Shingo looked at the two with a mixture of disturbed but surprise.

"Hey you two! You have the same face!" Shingo stated.

"We do….?" the two said at once.

"No wonder I thought you was good-looking… I mean.. I am…" Yuzar went off in his ego manner.

"You're one of my counterparts… from another dimension?!" Yugo said.

"Yes! I'm Yuzar from the Ritual Dimension."

"Yuzar? I'm Yugo… and this is my home, the Synchro Dimension!"

"Well this is weird…" Yuzar said. "We bumped into each other…."

"I was captured by Arcadia… I was going back to Martha's for help!" Yugo replied.

"Well we just came from there! We're going to save Rin!"

"RIN?!" Yugo grabbed Yuzar by the shirt. "Where is she?! Is she okay?!" he said in a panicked tone.

"She's been captured by Security!" Yuzar said.

"I need to save Rin! And the others from Arcadia."

"Don't worry! Ruka is saving them with help from Yuzu and another girl."

"Yuzu? Rin's Standard counterpart….? My head hurts…." Yugo said.

"So… we had better get out of here." Shingo said. "We need to hide while Tsukikage is away."

"Screw that! I'm going to barge right into there!" Yugo said.

"Hey! We can't do that!" Yuzar said. "Please!" he pleaded.

"Move! I will get to Rin!"

"Fool! Security will arrest you!" Shingo said.

"Not if they can't catch me!" Yugo yelled. He sped up his D-Wheel's wheels. As Yugo was about to drive off, several Security sirens could be heard.

"Damnit!" Shingo said. "I told you!"

"They must've been called due to the noise!" Yuzar said.

"I'm coming Rin!" Yugo sped off on his D-Wheel and before he could leave, a giant wall formed. He slammed into it.

"Real Solid Vision!" Shingo said. Yuzar looked and the Security cars were able to ride through the wall. Four cars appeared at each end of the street, the three were cornered.

"Hands on your heads!" said an officer. "You cannot resist!" Yugo had already been restrained.

"I don't think so!" Shingo played a card on his duel disk but it failed.

"Fool! You cannot duel within these walls! Your Real Solid Vision is stopped!" Two officers knocked Yuzar and Shingo to the ground and quickly cuffed them thanks to red Real Solid Vision cuffs.

"Director!" said another as a holoscreen appeared. "We have three caught."

"Yes, fine, whatever. Send them to the Facility; I have no time for thrash." Roget replied.

"THRASH?!" Shingo yelled. "How dare you!"

"We'll take them to a holding centre before moving them to the Facility." said another guard. "It's too late to take them in."

 **Flashback End – Security Van**

"We're here." said the driver as the van arrived at the Facility. Grey gates opened up and the van entered. Inside the yard, officers were waiting.

The three all got out with their duel disks still attached to their wrists. They all looked angry.

"Where is my D-Wheel?!" Yugo yelled.

"Commons aren't allowed D-Wheels fool!" said an officer. "It will be sold off to the highest bidder!"

"WHAT?!" Yugo ran forward to knock over the guard but before he could, Yugo was shocked by a Security officer who used a tazer.

"Now let's read you your charges!" said another. "Too much noise, five years. Being Commons in Tops… ten years…. having a D-Wheel, fifty years!"

"You're just making this up!" Yuzar yelled.

"Abuse of Security…. one hundred years! I sentence you all to life behind bars!" The officer smirked. "Take them in!"

"Stop this!" Shingo yelled. "Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"Yes I do." said an officer.

"Thank you! Now free me!"

"You're the new toilet cleaner! NOW GO!"

 **Inside**

At the doors of the prison, the three stood in their cuffs. An officer turned off the handcuffs. The three now had now had their duel disks taken away but had their decks.

"Now.. enjoy….!" said an officer.

"What, you're not taking our decks?!" Yugo replied.

"That duel disk means a lot to me!" Yuzar added. "Give it back!"

"You'll figure out how things work around here!" said the officer. "Plus your property now belongs to Security…. now, get in!" The doors of the prisons opened and the three had no choice but to walk in.

"You will hear from my father!" Shingo yelled as the doors came slamming down. A guard entered in with them.

"What is this place?!" Yuzar said. The prison was built high up with cells on every level. The people inside all wore various street clothes and some looked through the bars, smirking down at the new blood.

"Well they call it hell…." Yugo said.

"Enough chatter! Get moving!" said the guard.

The three boys made it to a wide cell and the guard opened it. Inside were six beds, the three entered.

"I will sue you!" said Shingo just you wait!" The guard slammed the cell shut on them.

"Sue?! People won't listen to Common's scum like you! Now enjoy your new home, you're here until you die!" The officer laughed as he walked down the hall.

"Hey!" Yugo and Yuzar both yelled as they gripped the bars.

 **Commons**

"Yuya?!"

"Yuto?!" The two girls spoke to their own friend.

"Yuzu?"

"Ruri?" the boys replied. The four ran to each other and embraced their own friend. Ruri and Yuto held firm while as Yuzu hugged, rage burned in her eyes. She slammed her fan down hard on Yuya. Each time harder and harder.

"You absolute fool! How could you have run off back then when we were being chased! You left me worried! Do you know how much trouble you've caused?! You're in so much trouble when we get home!"

"Yuzu….. er…." Ruri stuttered.

"Just… leave them to it Ruri." Yuto said slightly scared.

"I missed you too!" Yuya said as he grabbed Yuzu arm to stop the hitting. The two then looked at each other, as they stopped, Ruri and Yuto could focus on each other.

"Yuto… you're actually here though… last time I saw you was.."

"I was… I was inside that boy… Yuya…." Yuto replied. "Somehow, after my duel with that Sergey, I ended up… fusing with him…"

"Not just that though… I could sense you within Yuya when you two were dueling." Ruri replied. Yuya and Yuto looked at each other.

"So… um… this is awkward." Yuya said. "I better introduce myself properly, I'm Yuya."

"Yuto." The two boys put their hands out and shook them.

"So… we fused then… and now we're not." Yuya said.

"How much of this dragon thing do you know about?" Yuto asked.

"Only that Academia wants me… I mean us." Yuya added. "I also had flashbacks from…. the original world."

"Yes… I had them too." Yuto replied. "It feels like… all of us had those visions…"

"You did." Ruri said. "Me and Yuzu had something similar."

"I can't remember what happened just before though… how'd we get here?" Yuzu added.

"I can't remember either." Yuya and Yuto said at once.

"I can…. it was scary." Ruri replied.

"What on earth is going on…." Yuya said as he looked to the sky.

" _I can help with that."_ said a female voice. Mina walked around the corner holding her head. She had just awaked in another alleyway.

"Mina!" Ruri said.

"That girl who came to help at Arcadia!" Yuzu said in reference to Mina.

"She saved me from Academia." Yuto said. "She's an ally."

" _From_ Academia?!" Yuya and Yuzu both said in total shock.

"Yeah… she worked as a duel disk creator." Yuto said.

"We can't trust her!" Yuzu replied.

"Wait Yuzu… if Yuto and Ruri trust her… so should we." Yuya said.

"Yuya! She's from the same place which wishes to capture you!" Yuzu snapped back.

"She's helping us…. we need to give her a chance."

"Damnit… fine." Yuzu said. "But we need a proper talk later."

"Of course." Yuya said.

"Mina… are you okay? You escaped with Yugo."

"Yugo?!" Yuya said. "He got caught as well?!"

"Yes." Mina said. "But I got him to freedom. I got caught though so Yugo went off ahead… he should be back at Martha's."

"I'm glad you're fine." Ruri said innocently.

"Anyway, I can help you guys out… my duel disk recorded it all." Mina said.

"Recorded?!" Yuzu replied.

"It'll clear everything up." Mina replied.

 **A While Later**

The group watched Yuya dueling against Yuzu, all but Ruri and Mina had shock on their faces.

"We _were_ dueling." Yuzu said to Yuya.

"Yes…. and that dragon… took me and Yuto over."

"That wasn't us…." Yuto said. "That's what Academia want… the dragon which lives within us."

"And that Ciel person… that must be the name of the angel who lives in Yuzu… I was called Fiona…" Ruri added.

"So let me get this straight…." Yuya said. "We're all linked to this past world where these dragons of destruction fought against these angels of creation."

"Yes. That's basically it." Mina said. "That's what Academia knows."

"How do you know what Academia knows?" Yuzu said. "It sounds like Leo Akaba would keep this stuff a secret?"

"No… in fact everyone knows your faces and such." Mina added. "When Academia first spotted you two via Himika Akaba at LDS… they sent Sora to watch over you until Academia were ready to invade. Academia has been planning this for three years and scouted these things out."

"The invasion?! Hang on… Yuzu… what happened?!"

"Um…. we should talk elsewhere." Yuzu said.

"Yuzu… please tell me." Yuya looked desperate.

"We'll give you some room." Ruri said as she, Mina and Yuto walked away.

Yuzu looked distressed, she might've been able to deal with her anger and sadness over losing her father but it still hurt…. telling her best friend was not going to be easy.

"Well…. I might as well say it straight away…. Yuya… my… my dad got turned into a card along with the rest of You Show… Ayu, Futoshi… Tatsuya

"WHAT?!" Yuya's eyes begun to glow red and the ground begun to slowly vibrate.

"Yuya! Please don't…!" Yuzu yelled.

"Damn, they took away the most precious thing for you! What about my mom?!"

"Yuya don't! Please! I'm tired of this; I do not want to see you like that! Just liste- "

"But your father…. the kids…. all gone…." Yuya calmed down before falling to his knees.

"Yuya! I know it hurts… but we can't stop fighting because of it. They're still alive… we can still bring them back.. we need to focus on that."

"How?! How can you be so upbeat?!" Yuya replied with tears flowing out.

"Because… your mother told me Yuya! She's still alive!"

"I…. I… she's alive?!" Yuya said as the tears stopped.

"Yes.. she helped me move on and continue fighting… she's safe and well. Reiji built a dome around Standard to protect it."

"And… my dad….?"

"Yuya… I'm sorry… but he's still missing." Yuzu said.

"I… I see…" Yuya said as he stood up. "But Yuzu… you lost your only parent?"

"Yeah but…. we need to keep fighting to save him and the others… it hurts I know but…. we are in a war, we need to be brave. I'm sure your father is out there and safe."

"What happened while I was here in Synchro?" Yuya asked.

"Well…we split up in groups to fight Academia as the Lancers…. Masumi was brainwashed by Academia and we saved her… Ritual Dimension fell to Academia…."

"Wait?! Ritual?"

"Yeah we went to Ritual and I met Yuzar and Ray…. we did our best but Academia was able to card most of the people." Yuzu said with regret.

"But you saved people? And you got allies… why the sad tone?"

"Because… in my battle with the Commander of the Ritual invasion… I …. made her lose an eye in a dueling accident…" Yuzu said.

"An eye?" Yuya said in shock.

"Yeah… it was an accident and I still feel terrible… but… thanks to Kaiba and your mom, I understand it was just an accident. My point is Yuya, life goes on… with or without people… it might still hurt but we need to keep fighting to end this Academia threat!"

"Yuzu… you've grown strong…." Yuya said. "But I'm not surprised… you always were an amazing….

"Stop it! We did the cute stuff before! "Yuzu said as she faced blush red and got her fan out.

"They are quite the pair… aren't they." said Ruri to Yuto as they watched from around the corner.

"Like you two lovebirds, don't forget what did you did when I left…!" Mina said.

"We didn't do any of that stuff!" " Ruri said innocently, Yuto looked confused.

"Yeah sure, I bet you guys kissed all night. I can tell these things!" Mina had a wicked smile while Yuto and the innocent Ruri blushed hysterically.

"Regardless…" Yuto said. "We've all lost people to Academia…. my parents fell…. my friends…." Yuto said.

"And mine…" Ruri said. "At least Shun is still…"

"He'll be fine." Mina said. "He's clearing Xyz of the Academia soldiers."

"I hope he's fine…." Ruri said. "At least I have friends here…" Yuya and Yuzu walked up to the two.

"Oh so you two are a couple then?" Yuya asked.

"No! No we're not! You don't know us!" Yuto burst out while his face was all red, the same was happening with Ruri.

"Behave and do not ask those questions to someone you just met!" Yuzu hit him with the fan while Ruri tried to stop her from hitting poor Yuya.

"If I remember correctly, the angel said he had a relationship with the dragon, so it may be possible that you were all lovers." All the counterparts started to pouring smoke from their heads due to their blushing after hearing Mina. Yuzu tried to deny it but Yuya started to put his fingers together and moved them apart before connecting them again.

"Well ... Yuzu may not be the most loving girl ... girl ... but I sure would not have a problem with being her boyfriend."

"Well, Yuto would also be a good match for me." said Ruri. Yuzu blushed as she prepared to use her fan against Yuya while Yuto was leaning in a corner so that Ruri would not see him.

"Anyway, so you did not share memories or anything?" Mina asked.

"Um ... no ... not that I know of anyway." Yuya replied

"Interesting…" thought Mina. "I would've assumed that wouldn't have been the case… anyway… how did they unmerge themselves…?"

"We should get back." Yuzu said. "All this weirdness... I almost forgot that Arcadia could be looking for us."

" _And Security."_ said another female voice. It was a welcome one though as they saw Ruka appear, she had been able to find them.

"That girl…" Yuto said.

"She helped us out before." Ruri said.

"Ruka!" Yuya said.

"We need to get back." Ruka replied.

….

 **Dark Room**

In a dark large room was a plastic box. Inside was Rin with all the necessities of a cell. She was locked in this box for a week and had not seen or heard from anyone. Regardless, the girl who grew up on the streets remained calm.

She stood up every now and then and saw CCTV cameras' move each time she moved. She looked into one.

"Come on! Show yourself!" Rin yelled. "Why am I here?! It's been a week!" Rin had done this everyday but still no answer. She had food and other needed things given to her by a robot with a plate on top of it via a hatch, she was completely alone.

A camera zoomed in on her once more.

…

In a viewing room with loads of TV feeds, a large dark-skinned figure with a police outfit on watched. He had a black beard and he was leaning back in a chair watching all of them, including Rin. The figure was picking his nose, as he did, a holoscreen appeared.

"What now?!" yelled the man.

"You fool! You know I can see you!" yelled a male voice. It was Roget.

"Director Roget!" the man jumped up to a straight position.

"Our special guest is getting restless…" Roget said. "I think you should duel her.."

"But si-"

"Enough you fat, blubbering moron! Armstrong, you will do as I say!" Roget yelled. "I need her to duel anyway… do you understand?!"

"Yes Director Roget!" the holoscreen faded. He looked at his duel disk and smirked.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom as ever. His ideas for this included D-Wheel Crash with Yugo, Armstrong returning and other things. Thanks dude.

Thanks for the reviews as ever and new favs/follows.

 **Exelion Heart –** Thanks and nice card, will try and use it at some point. Thanks!


	95. Freezing Facility

As Rin looked around her glass box cell, a flap opened up with and a standard Facility duel disk was slid in with her deck.

"What's this?!" Rin said as she picked up her duel disk. She looked at her deck and each card was still there. "Show yourself!"

"Quite the attitude." said Armstrong as he appeared from the shadows.

"Who are you?!" Rin yelled.

"I'm Mr Armstrong, the head of the Facility. I bet you're wondering why you're here?"

"I have a hunch! Someone knows I'm special!" Rin replied.

"Special?! What gives you that idea?!" Armstrong hit back. "You're here because Mr Roget sees you as trouble! We cannot have any resistance here in the Facility! To me it's nonsense, you're just a puny girl, what do you know about causing trouble?!"

"Come in here and say it!" Rin yelled.

"That's the spirit! Roget has asked me to duel you for some reason… I'll oblige as I like kicking rats from the Commons down!"

"My friends are not rats! All my life I've had to deal with you elitist Tops!"

"You may be young… but you should've learnt your place in the world now." Armstrong continued to mock. "Money equals power, power equals rights, and those rights equal the power to kick scum like you down!" Armstrong laughed.

"Enough! I shall kick your rear end into next week!" Rin banged the glass wall.

"Fine! But I shall make this a show!" The glass box dissolved and a chain wrapped around Rin's ankle from the ground.

"What now?!"

"I said it… this is a show!" The roof begun to slide open and a platform emerged from the floor, lifting Armstrong and Rin up the Facility's centre.

"A show?! For the prisoners?!" Rin yelled as they slowly went up the levels. All the prisoners in their cells looked with eagerness for some entertainment. Loads of mixed looking males and females looked on with vicious looks.

"GIVE HER A BEATING!" yelled one.

"WE WANT BLOOD!" yelled another.

"So this is the Facility…?" Rin said.

"We promised the prisoners a duel… a chance to see some entertainment for once…" Armstrong replied. "And you being beaten to a pulp will provide that!"

"Not if I don't beat you first!" Rin hit back.

"Ha… the little girl knows nothing." Armstrong thought. "I looked at her deck… I have countered it with some cards we took from those we sent underground…. she will not win!"

 **Yugo Yuzar Shingo**

"Rin?!" Yugo yelled. "She's… she's here!" Yugo gripped the bars.

"That's Ray's counterpart?" Yuzar added.

"Let me out!" Yugo banged his fists on the bars. Shingo was laying on one of the beds.

"We're not getting out yet… save your energy." Shingo replied as he lay on the bed.

"I can't do that!" Yugo yelled. "RIN! RIN! RIN!" Yugo and the others were on the top floor and Rin was dueling in the middle of the prison. The platform was clear so both upper and lower cells could see. Rin could not hear nor see Yugo.

 **Rin**

"This duel is being televised live!" Armstrong said. "We need to make an example of Common scum!"

"Whatever! More people to laugh at your defeat!" Rin hit back.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Armstrong LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall start by playingMolten Conduction Field!" Armstrong played a Spell. "I send Laval Coatl and Laval Lakeside Lady from my deck to the graveyard! Next I summon Laval Magma Cannon!" A purple giant with two rocky canons on its shoulders emerged.

 **Laval Magma Cannon ATK: 1700 DEF: 200 Fire/Pyro/LVL 4**

"I can send a Fire Monster from my hand to the grave to hit you with 500 damage!"

"What?!" Rin said in surprise.

"I sendKayenn, the Master Magma Blacksmith and now Magma, fire away!" Magma charged up its canons and red flames shot out. Rin shielded her eyes right, she felt the burning pain hit her. She yelled in pain.

 **Rin LP: 4000 - 3500**

"RIN!" Yugo yelled. Rin looked up with annoyance towards Armstrong.

"Now I use Laval Coatl's effect in my graveyard! When I have three different Laval Monsters in the graveyard with different names, it can be Special Summoned!" A small red winged dinosaur emerged.

 **Laval Coatl ATK: 1300 DEF: 700 Fire/Pyro/Tuner/LVL 2**

"Here it goes…" Rin thought.

"I tune level four Cannon with level two Coatl!" Coatl became green rings as Cannon flowed through.

 **2+4=6**

"I Synchro Summon, Laval the Greater!" A muscled purple golem emerged. It had blue fire around its joints.

 **Laval the Greater ATK: 2400 DEF: 800 Fire/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 6**

"When Synchro Summoned, I must send a card from my hand to the graveyard! I send Laval Phlogis and because I sent Phlogis, Laval the Greater gains 300 attack!"

 **Laval the Greater ATK: 2700**

"I set one card kid… now, what can you do?!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Armstrong LP: 3500 Hand: 0**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll show you! Draw!" Rin declared. "I summon Windwitch - Freeze Bell!"A large sliver bell with large white wings appeared

 **Windwitch - Freeze Bell ATK: 1600 DEF: 800 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"Her effect allows me to add one Windwitch Monster from my deck or grave. I add Windwitch -Snowlady and summon her via her effect!" A small fairy with pale blue skin emerged.

 **Windwitch – Snowlady ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 2/Tuner**

"When she's added to my hand via an effect, I can summon her. Now I tune my two Monsters!"

"Go Rin!" Yugo yelled.

"I call forth a witch which will send a chill down your spine!"

 **4+2=6**

"I Synchro Summon level six, Windwitch - Glitter Bell!"A witch who was covered in shinny glass plates appeared. Her broom was pure glass and she had red hair.

 **Windwitch – Glitter Bell ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 6**

"So what?! What can that do?!"

"If you'd shut up, I'd tell you! You take damage equal to the all the attack points of the Synchro Material used to summon her!"

"Huh what?!" Glitter Bell shot forward some glass shards which hit Armstrong. He shielded his eyes.

 **Armstrong LP: 4000 – 2300**

"You runt!" Armstrong hit back. "Take this! My Trap Effect Cannon!"

"What cannon?!" Rin said in surprise.

"When I take effect damage… you take that amount back and I gain that amount in lifepoints!"

"What?!" Yugo said. "He knew about her deck?!"

"You looked at my deck!" Rin hit back. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair kid; now take your own damage!" A canon formed and hit Rin with shots of fire.

 **Rin LP: 3500 – 1800**

"Now I restore my points as well via its other effect!"

 **Armstrong LP: 2300 – 4000**

"Damn it…" Rin thought. "I set two cards and end there."

"No… Rin is in trouble!" Yugo said.

"I'm sure she can work a way around it." Yuzar added.

 **Turn 3**

 **Armstrong LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Rin LP: 1800 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" Armstrong yelled. "I banish Lakeside Lady from my graveyard along with Magma Cannon! This allows me to destroy a set card! I destroy the one on your left!" Fire shot forward and Rin's card was burnt. It was a Trap.

"Ugh…."

"Now I play Rekindling! This allows me to summon as many Fire Monsters in my graveyard with 200 defence! Arise Kayenn, the Master Magma Blacksmith!"

 **Kayenn, the Master Magma Blacksmith ATK: 1200 DEF: 200 Fire/Rock/LVL 3**

"And now Laval the Greater, wipe out her Glass Bell!" Greater charged forward and slammed into Glitter Bell, wiping her out.

 **Rin LP: 1800 – 1100**

"Kayenn!"

"Go my other Trap!Windwitch Wings! This brings back a Windwitch Monster from my graveyard and increases its attack by 500!"Glitter Bell returned to the field, shinier than before.

 **Glitter Bell ATK: 2500**

"Annoying brat… but my Trap is still in full effect; your effect damage is useless!"

"I hate to admit he's right but… I need to remove that card…" Rin thought.

 **Turn 4**

 **Armstrong LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Rin LP: 1100 Hand: 3**

"My move!" Rin declared. "One Trap isn't going to affect me, especially with this! Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Ha! Such a cheap Commons card! Did you really think such a basic move would destroy my Trap?! Effect Cannon isn't destroyed by card effects!"

"What?!" Rin's blue typhoon had no effect. "Fine! I summon Windwitch - Glacier Bell!" A pink haired female in white like witch dress appeared. She was riding a dark blue broom.

 **Windwitch** **\- Glacier Bell ATK: 500 DEF: 300 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 3**

"When she is Normal Summoned then you take 400 points of damage…"

"But why?!" Yugo yelled.

"You've lost your mind!" Armstrong yelled.

 **Armstrong LP: 4000 - 3600**

"Take your own damage!" Effect Canon shot out a blast which hit Rin in the chest.

 **Rin LP: 1100 – 700**

"Now I gain that amount you lost!"

 **Armstrong LP: 3600 – 4000**

"Since you took effect damage…. Windwitch – Sleet Bell can be summoned from my hand!"Rin replied.

"Crafty!" Armstrong yelled. A female in a long crystal dress appeared. She held a black wand and had crystal slip-on shoes.

 **Windwitch – Sleet Bell ATK: 300 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I tune Sleet and Glacier Bell!"

 **3+3=6**

"Appear Windwitch – Snowball in defence!" A fairy with a red scarf emerged. She wore pink wintrer clothes and was riding on a broom made of snow. She held a crystal wand.

 **Windwitch – Snowball ATK: 1900 DEF: 800 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/Tuner/LVL 6**

"A Tuner Synchro…. pointless!" Armstrong yelled.

"Define pointless! I can halve her attack and defence to banish one card on the field! And since it's banishing rather than destroying, your Trap is gone! Next you take 500 damage"

 **Snowball ATK: 950 DEF: 400**

Armstrong's card was quickly banished and he looked annoyed as he took damage.

 **Armstrong LP: 4000 – 3500**

"Fine! I don't need it to wipe you out! You've nearly lost anyway!"

"Let's see! I attack Kayenn with Glitter!" Glitter shot forward and slammed into the fire Monster, destroying it.

 **Armstrong LP: 3500 – 2200**

"I end my turn with a set card." Rin finished up.

"Rin finally made damage on that fatso!" Yugo yelled from behind his bars.

"Yes now can she finish it off…?" Yuzar added.

 **Turn 5**

 **Armstrong LP: 2200 Hand: 0**

 **Rin LP: 700 Hand: 1**

"My move! I draw!" Armstrong declared. "I summon Laval Volcano Handmaiden!" A female with long fiery hair emerged.

 **Laval Volcano Handmaiden ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Fire/Pyro/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Now little girl…. your duel comes to an end here…!" Armstrong opened up the pocket on his sleeve to show four new cards.

"WHAT?!" Rin said.

"Oh come on…. did you really think I'd lose to you!"

"You knew you couldn't stop me so you're cheating!"

"I'M THE RULES IN HERE! YOU'RE COMMONS SCUM!" Armstrong yelled. Rin's eyes begun to glow slightly green with rage.

"YOU SCUM!" Yugo yelled.

"Damnit! You weren't joking when you said this place was hell…." Yuzar replied. The crowd of inmates all cheered however as all they cared about was entertainment.

"I first of all tune Handmaiden and Laval the Greater! FEAR ME! I SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

 **6+1=7**

"Emerge onto my field, Laval Stennon!" A purple ogre with golden amour emerged. It had a canon for a hand.

 **Laval Stennon ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800 Fire/Pyro/Synchro/LVL 7**

"His effect makes me send a card from my hand to the grave! I send another Laval Phlogis. Because of Phlogis, Stennon gains 300 attack!"

 **Stennon ATK: 3000**

"I equip threeAxe of Despair's to Laval Stennon!"

"WHAT?!" Rin and Yugo said at once.

"You know what it does then… good! It bumps up my attack by 1000 for each… so that's 3000 more attack!" Stennon gained a giant axe in place of his canon.

 **Stennon ATK: 6000**

"ATTACK STENNON!" Armstrong yelled. Stennon charged forward with its axe.

"RIN!" Yugo yelled, Rin could just slightly hear his voice…"

"Yugo…?!" Rin said. Rin however quickly snapped back to the duel and hit the duel disk.

"You can't stop this little girl, all your cards are thrash, I checked!"

"Go the Trap Draining Shield!" Rin declared. "I target your Monster and negate the attack. Nextmy lifepoints gain by your Monsters attack!"

"It won't work! Stennon's effect allows me to banish a Laval Monster to negate and destroy that card! I banish Handmaiden!" Draining Shield was destroyed.

"NO! Rin's lost…!" Yugo said as he fell to his knees. Rin smirked with her green aured eyes.

"I send Windwitch the Frozen to my graveyard from my hand! This freezes my Monsters!" Rin's two witches quickly became covered in ice. "Now my witches cannot be destroyed in battle nor do I take damage this turn!" Stennon hit one of the witches but was forced back.

"Lucky! I end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Armstrong LP: 2200 Hand: 0**

 **Rin LP: 700 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" Rin yelled with confidence. "I use Snowball's effect! I send a card from my hand to change her level to level one! I send Glass Bell!"

 **Snowball LVL: 1**

Rin's extra deck begun to glow along with her bracelet.

"Now it's time you faced up to what you are… a cheater! I tune Snowball and Windwitch - Glitter Bell!"

"Is she bringing out Winter Bell? That won't help!" Yugo said.

"Faithful guardian of the winters, fight against oppression and arise again my servant to fight by my side! I Synchro Summon!"

 **6+1=7**

"Appear on the field **,** Callistis the Synchro Brilliant Witch!" A woman in crystal amour appeared. Her white hair was so long that it flowed right to her ankles. It looked like a robe. She also had two pointy wings why came from her hip. She held a yellow sword with red handles.

 **Callistis the Synchro Brilliant Witch [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Wind / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro]**

"What on earth is that?!" Yugo yelled.

"She never had that card?" Yuzar questioned.

"No, never!" Yugo replied.

"I didn't see that in your deck! You cheated!" Armstrong yelled.

"You have some cheek!" Rin replied. "I banish Snowlady from my graveyard to make your Stennon lose 400 attack!"

"I banish Blacksmith to negate that effect!" Stennon was protected.

"Rin! Didn't you learn about that?!" Yugo thought to himself.

"Now I use Callistis' effect! I can negate the activation of your Monster effect and destroy it!" Callistis rammed her blade into Stennon and it was quickly destroyed. "And now… you take damage equal to its attack!"

"WHAT?!" Armstrong, Yugo and Yuzar said at once.

"You spent all that time cheating and raising your Monsters attack…. you will now suffer the result! Callistis, end this!" Callistis spun her blade and slammed into Armstrong. The officer flew across the platform and into the wall.

 **Armstrong LP: 2200 – 0 Rin Wins**

Rin's eyes turned back to normal and she held her head.

"Ow… where did that Monster come from…" she questioned to herself.

"RIN!" Yugo yelled. "Well done!" Rin looked up and saw Yugo.

"Yugo?!" The crowd of inmates all roared in appreciation at Armstrong losing. Armstrong got up.

"YOU RUNT! I'M SENDING YOU UNDERGROUND!" He took a remote from his pocket and hit it. The chains on Rin's ankle begun to charge up.

"You scum!" Rin said. As the charge got closer, the lights of the Facilty went out and so the chain released Rin.

"What now?!" Armstrong yelled. The jail doors all opened up and everyone was in shock.

"What is this?!" Rin said.

 **Martha's**

"That should do it!" Mina said as she hit her Academia duel disk. She had accessed the Facility's mainframe and used her intelligence to hack the Facility. She was with Martha, Mercy, Ruka, Ruri, Yuto and Yuzu.

"Good job." Yuzu said. "Now we can get Rin!"

"Good thing they televised this." Martha said. "Now we know where Yugo and the others disappeared to."

"We will get them all back." Yuya said.

"Getting into the Facility will be hard…" Ruka added. "We will need everyone to be at our best."

"Yeah… if only I could truly use my Physic Powers…" Mercy said as she looked at her hands.

"Time to go Lancers." Yuzu said. "We will save them all!"

 **Fusion Dimension – Academia**

Reiji was sat on his bed in his room. It was located in one of the towers and had everything you could imagine for comfort. Leo wasn't joking in saying when he wanted to reconnect to Reiji. A knock was heard on his door.

Reiji stood up and looked ready to fight if he needed to. The door opened to reveal Marina now with a purple eye patch on.

"You….." Reiji said firmly. Alongside Marina was Reira. "Why are you two here?"

"Mr Akaba…. I wish to introduce you properly as per the command of your mother. This is Reira… Akaba. She's your sister."

"SISTER?!"

 **A/N** Thanks to Rom for many ideas again including Callistis. That card is similar to Pendulum Warrior and Yuzu… Thanks for all the reviews etc.

 **Rom OC Card**

 **Rin**

 **Callistis the Synchro Brilliant Witch [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Wind / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Syncrho]**

When the effect of a monster of your opponent is activated you can deny it and at the same time destroy that monster in addition to cause damage equal to the attack points of that monster to your opponent.

Other cards soon.


	96. Fight for the Glory - Part 1

**A/N**

Authors note first as well… you'll see why. Duel Script and all the speech within were done byRomadrox8975. All credit goes to him for the duel. Thanks as ever dude. He has also added in some of his own lines and ideas across the story.

ThePLOThand – Thanks for the music choices and Rom has suggested the song Kalafina-magic for this chapter.

Exelion Heart – Thank you and yeah… those are interesting theories.

And thanks to other Guests and more favorites and follows.

* * *

"Himika adopted this… this girl?!" Reiji yelled.

"That's correct." Marina said. "She wants you to get along."

"First of all I renounced any form of relation with Leo and Himika Akaba… and secondly I refuse to entertain wany Academia plans or people!" Reiji hit back with a fierce tone.

"You'd better!" Marina said. Reira looked up as Marina looked furious.

"I wish to stop this place… not help Academia in any form." Reiji replied smugly. "Now, unless you have something better to say, I suggest you stop wasting my oxygen."

"You say that again!"

"I heard that you were a calm and caring leader, I guess losing an eye would change a person!" Reiji taunted.

"You don't know me at all!" Marina hit back.

"I have enough knowledge based on what Himika told me. I was there at your trial. I saw you getting branded with using the other summoning methods as a mark of shame. I guess around this place that's considered a punishment." Reiji replied.

"I lost my eye in combat! I am proud to serve for Academia!" Marina hit back.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Reiji said. "Me…. or yourself?"

"Enough!" Marina said. "Let's go Reira." Reira didn't move or speak and Marina had to drag her away as she was frozen in fear. Reiji smirked as he looked out the window.

"The cheek of that boy!" Marina said as she walked down the stairs of the tower with Reira looking down as she walked.

"Maybe…." Reira said softly.

"WHAT?!" Marina snapped back. Reira's face literally looked destroyed; the girl with already low confidence looked shattered and quickly ran down the stairs. "NO REIRA! I'M SORRY! DAMNIT!"

 **Later**

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Reiji said. It was Grace Tyler's turn to talk to Reiji.

"I am Grace Tyler and I've been tasked with monitoring you…. unfortunately." Grace replied.

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"Don't tell me twice… I'm here just to make sure you're not digging a tunnel out of here with spoons or something…." Grace replied with annoyance as she looked away.

"You watch too many movies. I know I can't escape… so you're better off just leaving me." Reiji said. "Don't you have a teddy bear to care for or something?"

"You might've wound up Marina but that won't work on me… says the boy who wears old granny glasses and a snowman scarf."

"Childish insults for a child." Reiji said.

"Sigh… whatever you freak…. you'd better eat the food I brought… don't want you turning into a hipster skeleton."

"Just go." Reiji said. Grace looked irritated also quite excited, she found someone who dealt with people in a similar way…. insults.

 **Throne Room**

The five commanders appeared before Leo in his throne room once more. Marina, Sora, Ryo, Edo and Shark.

"Why did you call this meeting Marina? Don't you know you're walking an already thin line?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I'm a busy person." Sora said. "Finding Dennis in Synchro isn't easy when Roget and his goons can't locate him. I will have to head there now to speed up the search and then the invasion can begin there."

"Please Professor, I will win back your trust!" Marina replied.

"What do you propose?" Leo said. "Is this about Reiji?"

"Yes, since Edo failed to get through to him…. I tried and-." Marina said.

"And you failed as well!" Edo snapped back. Shark remained quiet.

"I know! But I shall duel it out of him!" Marina said. Ryo paused for a second then burst out laughing. "What is it?!"

"You think you have that right?! The right to do such an important task?! You're lucky that you succeeded in your invasion…. that you're even a Commander at all! I shall face him and beat him!" Ryo lashed out.

"Enough Ryo! You might've got results in Xyz but you're in my presence." Leo warned. Ryo shook his head in annoyance.

"Why would he tell you how to shut down the force field? Not even I could bring it down." Edo replied.

"There's your answer!" Sora said snidely.

"You little….!" Edo snapped back.

"This is embarrassing." said Shark.

"You can talk!" Ryo replied. "You couldn't help find the Resistance in Xyz! I'm sure you're a mole!"

"Think what you want. My loyalty is with Academia now." Shark replied.

"Ryo!" Leo hit back. "Shark's memories were changed and you know that. He was brought here to serve us as he was one of the leading members of the Resistance. You've been looking for the Resistance for weeks now!"

"It's like they're not there! I will crush them all!" Ryo said.

"If you can find them…." Shark said.

"ENOUGH!" Leo said. "Marina…. this better be good!"

"I will duel Reiji Akaba! It's clear he will not give us the answer to bring down the force field ... so we must take it from him! I know you do not wish to harm him so I propose that I duel him. Reiji has honor and he would never reject a duel if we give him the option to fight. "Marina requested. "We have Cobra build a machine to read his mind while I duel him."

"And if he wins what would happen?" Leo asked.

"We give him something that he would never reject. Freedom to leave or even more." Marina said, all the commanders except Shark and Ryo were left with their mouths open

"Why not just parasite him?" Edo asked."

For the thousandth time, strong-willed people are immune to the parasites." Ryo explained. "That explains why Sora fell so easily."

"Hey!" Sora hit back.

"I agree with Marina." Shark said. "It's a desperate plan but one that can work if we do it well."

"Why not me!" Sora replied. "I was able to duel him before! I was going to defeat him before I was returned back to Academia back in Standard! "

"That was the reason you returned!" Leo shouted. "You disobeyed us now be quiet!"

"Yes Professor." Sora said willing

"Reira beat Reiji with a deck similar to mine ... Also I studied Reiji's deck before the invasion" Marina hit back.

"That little girl? You better not being attached Marina. "Leo asked

"No ... No sir not at all."

"... Fine!" Leo said. "You get one chance!" Leo replied.

 **Reiji Room**

Reiji looked at the bars on his room's window. He moved it slightly and it didn't move. Reiji continued to work out a way to escape. A knock on his door occurred.

"What now?" Reiji looked as two Obelisk Force appeared with Himika in the middle.

"Himika…." Reiji said with disgust.

"Reiji… Son… how are you?"

"What do you want?!" Reiji hit back.

"I just wish to ask about Reira… she's your sister." Reiji gritted his fist with rage.

"First of all… she's not… you're nothing to me!" Reiji yelled. "Now leave!"

"Fine!" Himika said with anger. "I have a proposal."

"Proposal?"

 **Coliseum**

Reiji walked out to a packed coliseum. All the students who could get a seat were there. Academia billed it as a chance to see a duel between two disgraced people.

"You?" Reiji said as she looked on. There he saw Marina.

"Yes, I shall give you a chance to win your freedom!" Marina said. "Win, we will let you return to Standard!"

"Of course I don't believe you but a chance to beat an Academia Commander is one I can't turn down!" Reiji was handed a white Academia duel disk with his full deck.

"We can't have you teleporting away with your own duel disk but… we will let you duel on an Action Field! We only use them for training but since you use them for dueling…. it'd be wrong to deny you a chance to lose on one!" Marina replied. The field begun to materialize. "There are no Action Card rules... it's a free for all! No limits!"

The field begun to changed into a recognized site. The colourful city of Heartland emerged with a night sky. Heartland tower appeared.

"This is… Heartland?!" Reiji said.

"I see you know it!" Marina taunted.

"Of course! I read Shun's memories when he first arrived…. you dare use this as an Action Field?!"

"We used it to plan our invasion.. where to hit exactly!" Marina replied.

"You make me sick! ALL OF YOU!" Reiji yelled to the crowd who were hidden by the Action Field. Reiji activated the duel disk with red blade. Marina activated hers.

"Says the guy who kidnapped a girl and her brother, and then read her mind and force them to fight, guess Reiji you're no better than." Marina said.

"Duel!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll start first by using the Spell Dark Contract with the Entities." exclaimed Reiji. "Then I will activate the Swirl Slime effect's to merge it with D / D Lilith in my hand to summon Oracle King D'arc D / D / D Swirl and Lilith entered a colourful vortex. "Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster. Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! DDD Oracle King - d'Arc!" A new monster was formed in the field; this was a knight with wings and armour while holding a sword.

 **D / D / D Oracle King D'Arc 2800 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Level 7 / Warrior / Fusion**

"Thanks to the effect of Entities, I can gain 1000 lifepoints every time I summon a Fusion Monster to the field." An aura surrounded Reiji and his life points grew, Marina watched Reiji's movements cautiously.

 **Reiji LP: 4000 + 1000 = 5000**

"Then I will activate Dark Contract with the Gate and activate its effect to add D / D Nighthowl to my hand. Then I'll summon it to the field." A creature that was wolfs mouth manifested.

 **D / D Nighthowl 300 ATK / 600 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Fiend / Tuner**

"When Nighthowl is summoned to the field, I can bring back another D / D monster to the field from my graveyard. Return to the Lilith D / D.

 **D / D Lilith 100 ATK / 2100 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Fiend /**

"When Lilith is Special Summoned, it allows me to add a D / D monster to my hand from my deck. I will return D / D Swirl Slime. Then I'll tune Nighthowl with my Lilith. Nigthowl became three green rings that passed over Lilith.

 **3 + 4 = 7**

"Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! DDD Gale King - Alexander! "A new white knight emerged on the field. A surprising current of air caused Marina to cover herself.

 **D / D / D Gust King Alexander 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Wind / Level 7 / Fiend / Synchro**

"The effect of Contract with the Entities allows Gust King to be unaffected by card effects. I will leave a card face down and finish my turn. It's time to show me how strong the Academy elite is." Reiji exclaimed, but a smile showed on Marina's face.

"But I remember, wasn't it a brave soldier who swept the floor with you and brought you here?"

"My lessons of sarcasm on how to make fun of others finally paid off for Marina…" Yuri said while she had tears of pride. Serena just sighed at Yuri's demonstration and looked at the other side of the stage where Grace Tyler was.

"I'll be right back, take care of Reira."

"We are talking about the same brave "soldier" that your people traumatized to fight for them?!" Reiji shouted.

"A soldier who was saved from a worse fate and please stop acting like the good boy who learned not to be a moron with others." Marina crossed her arms and looked unhappily at Reiji who was clenching her fists.

"I'm not like before!"

"For the love of ... you only got a punch in the stomach and you act as if the things you've done have been fixed!" Marina screamed and then released an exasperated sigh.

"At least I know that the things I did in the past were wrong and I did not help a sociopath turn innocent people into cards!" Reiji exclaimed. This only made Marina tighten her jaw because she was annoyed by what he was saying.

"Listen well because this will be the last damn time I say it. Do you think it's easy for us to do this? We did not have any options ... WE WERE ALL KIDS WHO HAD NOTHING! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO SEE REIRA FIGHT?" Marina said, annoyed while Reiji only showed repudiation at the words of the commander.

 **Turn 2:**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Draw!" Marina exclaimed. "I'll start playing with my Spell Card Broken Knight. That allows me to Fusion Summon a Knight from my extra deck and send its materials to the grave from my hand! I send Keiza and Jordanus and I Fusion Summon Attribute Knight Thelsa the Peace Hemisphere! Knight of the New Genesis, it's time for you to rise up and fight against injustice." He was a knight in shining armour that had yellow markings all around.

 **Attribute Knight Thelsa the Peace Hemisphere 2300 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 6 / Warrior / Fusion**

"When Keiza is used to material to summon an extra deck Monster, I can summon a Knight Attribute from my grave to my field, return Attribute Knight: Jordanus the Bright Knight." A knight in huge yellow armour like sunlight came into the field.

 **Attribute Knight: Jordanus the Bright Knight 1400 ATK / 700 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**

"Now I will activate Jordanus effect that allows me to sacrifice it to summon a new knight." The knight shined immensely to disappear from the field and a new crystalline knight appeared.

 **Attribute Knight: Seraphim the Crystal Knight 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Level 4 / Warrior / Tuner**

"When Seraphim is Special Summoned, I can call another Knight from my deck. Surge Gaia knight." Another knight came to the field from the earth.

 **Attribute Knight: Raimond the Gaia Knight 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Earth / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**

"When Gaia is summoned to the field I can summon another one from my hand, Surge Joe of the Lake!" A torrent of water manifested on the field to show a knight in blue armour.

 **Attribute Knight: Joe of the Lake 1900 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**

"When Lake is summoned to the field, I can add a new Attribute Knight Card to my hand. I add Genesis World then I'll activate it." The commander added the new card to her hand and inserted it into her duel disk. "I will add Equinox the Knight of Armageddon to my hand via Genesis World's effect. I will then set my Pendulum scale with Equinox and Kendrick the Breaker." Two new pillars were formed on the field; one of them showed a monster in dark armour and the other showed a knight in an armor that resembled a goat and brandishing a sword and shield.

 **Equinox 3- Kendrick 6**

"I will Pendulum Summon Hameline the Lord of Ashes!" A portal opened from the sky and revealed a huge flare of fire that was extinguished when the energy light disappeared from the field. It was revealed to be a knight in dark armour riding a black horse.

 **Attribute Knight: Hameline the Lord of Ashes 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF / Fire / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**

"I will tune Seraphim level 4 with my Hameline level 4 to Synchro Summon." Seraphim became four new green rings that passed over Hameline.

 **4 + 4 = 8**

"Warrior of the ocean that came to dominate the seas rise again to subdue the world again, come forth level eight Attribute Knight: Bauza the Lord of the Seas". A great whirlwind of water emerged on the field and from this arose a monster with navy blue armour carrying a trident.

 **Attribute Knight: Bauza the Lord of the Seas 2600 ATK / 2000 DEF / Water / Level 8 / Warrior / Synchro**

"I will build the Overlay Network with both Joe and Raimond." Both monsters became energy while a vortex was displayed on the ground. "Warlord wakes up from your grave and turns this earth into your new battlefield, come forth Rank four Attribute Knight: Wrath the Knight of War." The ground was opened destroying two of the nearby buildings and a monster of golden armour with an axe emerged onto the field. Reiji immediately observed four Action Cards and went straight to look for them among the remains of the buildings.

 **Attribute Knight: Wrath the Knight of the War 2000 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Rank 4 / Warrior / XYZ**

"Oh no, you will not!" Marina observed and used Wrath to send her into one of the Action Cards. Reiji had already collected three and the last one was missing but the commander had already arrived. They both observed the card that was on top of the mountain of rubble and ran straight towards it, hitting their duels disks in the process.

"You know you cannot win." Reiji exclaimed as he pressed his duel disk against Marina's.

"Then I have to make sure you do not either." Marina said as she left the struggle and took the Action Card. Reiji returned to the field, Marina did the same.

"The commander is a disappointment…. she let him take the other action Cards." said one of the Slifer Reds.

"She was already a disappointment since her deck changed." said another student. Yuri noticed this and just kept quiet, Reira noticed as well. Grace watched the duel from the entrance, discouraged and with her shoulders slumped until she noticed the presence of Serena who was walking right towards her.

"Hey, Grace how are you?" The Amazon duelist tried to stand firm and respond.

"I'm fine..." Serena could see how uncomfortable Grace was, she thought that maybe she could talk with her so that she could help her.

"Hey, why don't you tell me more about that boy Yuya?" Grace stopped looking at the duel and put her eyes on Serena.

"I'm fine ... you do not have to feel sorry for me. That's a sign of weakness"

"I'm sorry ..." Serena said as she rubbed her neck, Grace returned her eyes to the duel for a few seconds before asking a question to Serena.

"Hey Serena, when did you know Marina loved Gloria?"

"Ehhh ... wish I could tell you. I only saw that Marina enjoyed her company and always looked at her in a certain way than the others ... besides Yuri and I always bothered her for that when we did not fight between us"

"She never told you? ... Then she was afraid others would know?" Grace said, Serena dropped her shoulders and did not know how to respond. Her gaze was focused on the field where she watched her childhood friend prepare her next move.

"Thanks to Genesis World, all my Monsters will gain 500 attack points and also the effect of Thelsa increases the Knights by 300 points X the number of monsters you have on the field." Marina exclaimed while an aura surrounded her knights.

 **Wrath ATK: 3100**

 **Bauza ATK: 3700**

 **Thelsa ATK: 3400**

"Then I will activate Kendrick's Pendulum effect that allows me to destroy it and negate the effects of your D'arc this turn, but do not worry, this turn D'Arc it cannot be destroyed in battle." Marina exclaimed while Kendrick's scream created an aura about his demon. "Then I detach an Overlay Unit from Wrath so that my knight can attack you directly. Next Bauza's effect allows him to select an Attribute Knight on my field and his attack becomes double!"

 **Attribute Knight: Wrath the Knight of War ATK: 6200**

Bauza raised his trident and with this created an aura around Wrath that made him stronger, Wrath let out a battle Cry which didn't scare Reiji. He only adjusted his lenses while Yuri and Serena were thoughtful.

"Wrath hit him directly with eternal fury!" Wrath threw his axe with power; Reiji took the opportunity to activate one of his Action Cards.

"I Activate Battle Change! This allows me to change the target of your Monster's attack, I change the attack to D'Arc." The axe headed to D'Arc, the knight tried to shield herself with her sword but the impact sent her directing towards one of the buildings.

 **Reiji LP 5000- 3400 = 1600**

"Then I'll activate Damage Draw which allows me to take two cards from my deck every time I have receive damage more than 2000 points." Reiji took the cards from his deck but that still did not stop Marina. "

"Thelsa attacks Gust King!"

"I will activate my Action Card Great Escape; this allows me to end this Battle Phase." Reiji activated his Action Card which caused Thelsa's attack to stop. Marina just clenched her fists with Reiji's move. "I leave a card face down and finish my turn"

"He activated Battle change to activate Damage Draw… amazing." Reira said, Yuri did not listen to her because he only thought about what kind of moves Marina could make.

"She could've easily get rid of D'Arc and avoid using that complicated play... unless ...she wanted to get rid of all Reiji's Action Cards?"

 **Turn 3**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Reiji LP: 1600 Hand: 3**

"Draw, since it's my turn, Kendrick's effect ends on D'Arc." The aura that surrounded D-Arc disappeared. "Now the effect of my Contract's are activated! I have to pay life points for using them but due to D'Arc that cost becomes added to my life points!"

 **Reiji LP: 1600 + 3000 = 4600**

"I will activate the Dark Contract with the Gate effect to add D / D Savant Archimedes to my hand, Now I'll summon it to the field." Marina knew what was coming!" A blue owl in amour appeared.

 **D / D Savant Archimedes 100 ATK / 200 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Fiend / Effect**

"When Archimedes is summoned to the field I can pay 3000 life points and at the same time add a Ritual Card and its corresponding Monster." Reiji added two new cards to his hand. "Normally I would receive damage but due to D'Arc, this adds up my lifepoints!"

 **Reiji LP: 3000 + 4600 = 7600**

"I'll activate the Dark Contract with the Swamp King to fuse D-Arc with D / D Swirl Slime in my hand to summon D / D / D Dragonbane King Beowulf." D'Arc and Slime entered a new vortex to join. "Chaotic king who watches over this world's fate, drink the blood washed away by time, and become a dragon slaying hero! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level eight! D/D/D Cruel Dragon King Beowulf!"

 **D / D / D Dragonbane King Beowulf 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Fiend / Fusion.**

The new creature was in the form of a wolf which roared with intensity, drawing the attention of all the duelists in the stands.

"Remember that the effect of Entities allows me to gain a thousand attack points every time I summon a Fusion Monster to the field!"

 **Reiji LP: 7600 + 1000 = 8600**

"Then I'll activate the Dark contract with the Raven Card in my hand and to perform a Ritual Summon! I sacrifice Archimedes on my field and banish Lilith in my graveyard to summon D / D / D Prime Churchill!" It was a slim knight with dark blue amour. He held a giant yellow staff and his helmet had three blue visors which spiralled around.

 **D / D / D Prime Churchill 2400 ATK / 1800 DEF / Dark / Level 6 / Fiend / Ritual.**

"I'll activate the Prime Churchill's effect to get Archimedes back to my field." The creature returned to materialize on the field of Reiji.

 **D / D Savant Archimedes 100 ATK / 200 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Fiend / Effect**

"I will activate the Lamia's effect in my hand and sacrifice Archimedes to summon her to the field." Archimedes disappeared so that a creature with the shape of a woman and half a snake would emerge.

 **D / D Lamia 100 ATK / 1900 DEF / Dark / Level 1 / Fiend / Tuner**

"I'll tune Lamia with Gust King to summon Siegfriend!" Lamia became a ring that lined up with Gust King. "Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! DDD Cursed King Siegfried!"

 **D / D / D Cursed King Siegfried 2800 ATK / 2200 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Fiend / Synchro**

"When I Synchro Summon a monster, Entities allows him not to be affected by card effects."

An aura surrounded Siegfried. "Then I will activate my set Trap Contract Laundering. This allows me to destroy as many Dark Contract cards as possible and then I draw the same number of cards from my deck. I destroy four Contracts and draw four cards!"

 **Reiji LP: 4000 + 7600 = 11600**

"I will activate my Action card, Draw Equitable! once per turn if you take a certain number of cards from your deck due to the effect of a card, I can draw the same number of cards." Marina drew four cards from her deck, Reiji just moved his glasses.

"I will start my Pendulum scale with D / D Savant Newton and D / D Revenge King Odysseus." Two new pillars materialized in the field of Reiji.

 **Newton 10 - Odysseus 1**

"Now I will make a Pendulum Summon, Grand power that shakes my very soul, come within me and become a new light that rends the darkness Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monster! Come forth level eight D / D / D King Armageddon. "A bolt of energy shot from the portal between the pendulum zones and revealed to rock-like monster.

 **D / D / D King Armageddon 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Fiend / Pendulum / Scale 4.**

"None of those monsters can beat Marina's strategy ... why would he waste his time summoning them?" Grace said, Serena just stared at Marina.

"Due to the amount of monsters you haveo on your field, the effect of Thelsa makes my Attribute Knights become much stronger." Marina exclaimed while her monsters grew in strength.

 **Wrath ATK: 3700**

 **Bauza ATK: 4300**

 **Thelsa ATK: 4000**

"There is no doubt that he will use Siegfried to deny the effect of Genesis World or Equinox, but that would not work because he would first need to destroy Thelsa so that the attack of my monsters returns to normal and because Thelsa cannot be destroyed …. hang on… HE HASN'T SUMMONED AN XYZ MONSTER!"

The commander had it all clear in her mind, she just looked at Reiji and he just smiled at him.

"I will activate my Trap Card, Fusion Emergency. This card allows me to perform a Fusion Summon using Attribute Knights from my hand; I will send my second Joe and Crow Thief to call Attribute Knight: The Frozen King to the field." A new knight in blue armour manifested himself in the field.

 **Attribute Knight: The Frozen King 2400 ATK / 1500 DEF / Watter / Level 7 / Warrior / Fusion**

 **Attribute Knight: The Frozen King ATK: 4100**

"Sure with that Monster on the field she will be able to defend herself against the effects." Reira said, Yuri kept thinking until he discovered the same surprise Marina had thought.

"He hasn't yet summoned an Xyz monster…."

"Thanks to the Odysseus effect, I can draw a card! After that I activate the Swirl Slime effect. By banishing it I can summon a D / D monster from my hand. I will summon D / D / D Savant Thomas." A new monster in the shape of a statue emerged in Reiji's field; Marina just pressed her teeth because she knew what he would do.

 **D / D / D Savant Thomas 1800 ATK / 2600 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Fiend / Pendulum / Scale 6**

"Now I will create the Overlay Network with Thomas and Armageddon." Both monsters turned to energy while a vortex opened on the ground, surprising everyone, the monsters went through it. "When two suns rise, the horizon of a new world will open up! Xyz Summon! Appear and come forth, Rank eight! DDD Twin Dawn King Kali Yuga!"

 **DDD Twin Dawn King Kali Yuga 3500 ATK / 3000 DEF / Dark / Rank 8 / Fiend / XYZ**

A giant new Monster with humanoid shape with red armour sitting on a throne materialized in the field, it was floating above the other Monsters of Reiji. Marina and all other students were surprised by Reiji new monster.

 **To be Continued….**


	97. Fight for the Glory - Part 2

**A/N**

Authors note first again. Full chapter written including by Romadrox8975, I just edited it in places. Thanks dude seriously, check out his story as well. _Yugioh Arc v:Pendulum Reborn._

 **ThePLOThand –** Rom says thanks for the help and to use "Berserk OST Hai Yo Oh Ashes when Reiji summons Laplace." And yeah about Action Cards, it's on Academia's field so the rules don't exist. It's a free-for-all. Thanks for the review.

* * *

"When Kali Yuga is summoned to the field, he can negate the effects of all the cards on the field and their effects cannot be activated either! The monster sent waves that caused all the Monsters of Marina and Reiji to be affected by a red aura. In addition to that the Spell Cards on the field became stone.

 **Wrath ATK: 2000**

 **Bauza ATK: 2600**

 **Thelsa ATK: 2300**

 **The Frozen King ATK: 2400**

"Then I detach an Overlay Unit from my monster to destroy all the Spell Cards on the field!" One of the orbs disappeared and two thunders strikes fell on Marina's field, destroying Genesis World and Equinox in the Pendulum Zones along with Reiji's Pendulum Cards. Marina covered herself from the impact as the dust disappeared.

"King Beowulf attacks Wrath." The wolf-like creature jumped between buildings and leaped over Wrath. It split it in half with its teeth and Marina was forced to cover herself with her arms to avoid the impact.

"When Wrath is destroyed I can add an Attribute Knight from the grave to my hand, I add Crow Thief!"

 **Marina LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Siegfried destroys Bauza." The knight charged directly to the other knight. Both struggled with their weapons but Siegfried's sword was more powerful than Bauza's trident. It split it half and made it explode. The explosion caused Marina to back away but still she kept herself shielded.

 **Marina LP: 3000-200 = 2800**

"Prime Churchill destroys Telsa!" Churchill used his mace to hit Thelsa directly. The Monster was destroyed and exploded where Marina was. It sent her straight into one of the Action Field buildings, destroying it completely. When Thelsa disappeared Marina was able to get up but her suit was damaged.

 **Marina LP: 2800-100 = 2700**

"King Kali Yuga destroys her last Monster!" He pointed with his finger and sent a spray of energy to the last knight; the impact was so great that the wave of the attack threw her back. The attack left her unconscious on the ground. Yuri and Serena were in shock.

 **Marina LP: 2700-1100 = 1600**

"She summoned that last Fusion Monster to defend herself against what it was to come; apparently she studied my cards long before facing me, although in the end it was not worth anything..." Reiji thought while watching the commander. "In the end, was it worth that sacrifices she made for Academia?"

Serena looked at the body of her unconscious friend on the floor; she began to clench her fists with force while an aura surrounded her body. The same thing happened with Yuri and Grace was surprised to see her in that state.

Grace put her arms on her chest, showing herself as worried about the others about the state of the commander. All the soldiers began to boo Marina all over the stadium, Himika and Leo showed disgust.

"What a disappointment!" said the Academia leader. The other four commanders looked at the scene, only Sora was preparing to leave the special room they were all watching from. The others kept watching.

"Well, this was a disappointment. Shall we go?" The others did not answer Sora's question.

"Even now how can you keep fighting for Academia?" Reiji exclaimed and began to withdraw his duel disk but stopped when he saw movement in the commander.

"Yuri ... Sere..na ... Gr". Weak sounds were heard from Marina who was trying to stand up. Grace... ..Reira ... .. Gloria ... but If I don't try to protect them, why should I call myself the Paladin of Academy!?" Marina got up; all her clothes were battered while her lip showed blood, in addition to her hair was down. "Even though every Academia student hates me, I will fight for those that I care about and this is my burden that I decided to take with me until I swallow the same hell"

"This is the point where I can no longer argue with you, if you want to serve your school of psychopaths, you know the consequences; I leave a card facedown and finish my turn." Reiji said. Meanwhile the commanders were still watching the duel, only Ryo laughed.

"My former soldier apparently has value even with that pathetic deck."

 **Turn 4**

 **Marina LP: 1600 Hand: 4**

 **Reiji LP: 11600 Hand: 1**

"DRAW!" Marina exclaimed, no one expected the next move of the commander, Yuri and Serena were the only ones who knew what Marina would do, Grace tried to ask Serena.

"How can she beat all those Monsters on his field?" Serena just looked at Grace and then smiled

"She has everything she needs to defeat Reiji's monsters; she just needs the right card." Grace just looked at Serena with wide eyes surprised by the words of the duelist. Marina tried to keep standing while her vision was clouded but she knew she could not give up. There was too much at stake to not lose this duel. She hit herself several times to stay on her feet, Reiji just watched her with annoyance.

"She makes all this sacrifice for me ..." Reira said with her mouth open she did not know how to react.

"Even when Academia took away the person she loved, even she is willing to fight for them ... she is still fighting." Grace said surprised when Marina stopped hitting herself, her play began.

"From my hand I will activate the effect of Crow Thief to negate the effect of Siegfried on your field and I can also summon Crow in attack." A new knight in dark armour that had the shape of a crow materialized on the field, when entering the field, he shot two feathers on Reiji's Siegfried that caused an aura to grow on it.

 **Attribute Knight: The Crow Thief 900 ATK / 200 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect**

"I'll activate Hameline's effect in my graveyard. I'll banish it so I can add an Attribute Knight Card to my hand, I'll choose Chaos Fusion. Chaos Fusion can be treated as any other Fusion Spell!" Marina indicated, Yuri, Serena and Ryo smiled knowing what was coming. "I activate Chaos Fusion which allows me to merge Monsters from my graveyard, field and Monsters that I have in my extra deck! I will merge eleven Attribute Knights and I will summon Kenos but for the rest of the duel, I cannot summon extra deck monsters!"

"SHE'S USING EVELEN MONSTERS AS FUSION MATERIAL! INCREDIBLE !" Grace yelled in surprise.

"When my soul and my ideals are tune in perfect harmony, the dragon of genesis will emerge again in its quest to create the perfect world, come forth level eight Kenos the Dragon of Genesis!" Marina joined her hands while her eleven knights joined to form a silver dragon on the field; this roared with intensity and it raised all the dust that was on the field, Reiji was not impressed with the creature.

 **Kénos: the Dragon of Genesis 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Dragon / Fusion**

"The second effect of Chaos Fusion is activated! For each material used, my Monster gains 400 attack points for this turn." Marina exclaimed while her dragon was surrounded by a brilliant aura.

 **Kénos: the Dragon of Genesis ATK: 7400**

"Afterwards Kenos' effect allows me to destroy Monsters of the same Attribute X the materials used to summon my dragon and cause 800 points of damage for each one! Eraser Blast!" The dragon flew over the field and from its mouth began to form an energy discharge that took the form of a bird to go directly into the Monsters of Reiji.

When it arrived, it hit the ground forming an incredible wave of energy vaporizing all the Monsters. Reiji could only cover himself from the impact while being thrown across the field.

 **Reiji LP: 11600 - 3200 = 8400**

Reiji was trying to recover from the attack but it was late, Kenos was already preparing his attack.

"KENOS ALPHA ERASER!" Marina ordered her dragon to fire a huge energy beamwhich Reiji could not do anything to stop it. The attack came and Reiji was thrown even more strongly due to the explosion that occurred.

 **Reiji LP: 8400-7400 = 1000**

"She did it!" She could make the balance flow in her favour now!" Grace said.

"The fight is not over; Marina still needs to be careful of Reiji's next move." Serena exclaimed.

"Marina can no longer summon Monsters from the extra deck, now she only has her dragon and the Ritual Monsters." Edo said, Ryo only laughed at the words of his comrade commander.

"This is a duel to death; the only possible way in which this ends is that either up dead."

"The commander would not so stupid to kill Akaba's son." Edo exclaimed with wide eyes, surprised by Ryo's remark, Shark did not say anything about this; he just stared at the duel. Meanwhile in the duel, Reiji tried to stand up, his pain was equal or maybe worse than Marinas. His scarf was no longer with him and his glasses were broken. He spit some blood on the floor and tried to stand firm, Marina just looked at him.

"I'll leave two cards face down and finish my turn, plus my dragon returns to normal attack."

 **Kénos ATK 3000**

 **Turn 5**

 **Marina LP: 1600 Hand: 2**

 **Reiji LP: 1000 Hand: 1**

"Draw! I will activate my facedown card D/D/D Human Resources. This allows me to return three D / D / Monsters from my graveyard to my deck, and then I can take two D / D Monsters from my deck. I add D/D Savant Kepler and D/D Savant Galilei and then I'll put both of them in my Pendulum Zone!" Reiji exclaimed, two new pillars formed on his field.

 **Kepler 10-Galilei 1**

"I will Pendulum Summoning my Revenge King Odysseus and King Abyss Ragnarok!" Two rays came out and revealed a Monster with armour sitting on one throne and another was a sliver skull with a long beard and tentacles.

 **D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok 2200 ATK / 3000 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Fiend / Pendulum / Scale 5**

 **D/D/D Revenge King Odysseus 2300 ATK / 1800 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Fiend / Pendulum / Scale 1**

"The effect of Oblivion allows me to summon a D/D/D monster in my graveyard, my D/D/D King Armageddon comes to the field again!" The old rock-shaped monster returned to the field once more.

 **D/D/D King Armageddon 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Fiend / Pendulum / Scale 4**

"Then I'll use the second Oblivion effect to sacrifice Odysseus on my field so I can banish your dragon." Odysseus disappeared, Oblivion was preparing to cast his energy beam on the dragon but a a barrier appeared over the dragon.

"I activate a Trap! Holy Deity of Kings! Now Kenos cannot be affected by cards effects from my opponent and it gains 500 attack points for this turn!"

 **Kénos ATK: 3500**

"The effect of Armageddon is activated! When a Monster that I control is destroyed by card effects, it can gain its original attack points just for this turn." A blue aura surrounded as King further increased its power; Marina saw this and prepared to look for an Action Card within the rubble.

 **D/D/D King Armageddon ATK: 5300**

"Armageddon destroys his dragon." Armageddon fired his energy beam directly at the dragon and by luck she had also got an Action Card.

"First I will activate my other Trap Card, Deal with the Knights and I also activate my Tenacity Action Card! My Trap allows me to reduce the damage I will receive from a Monster attack by halve and Tenacity prevents Kenos from being destroyed!" The attack hit the monster and the impact threw Kénos towards one of the buildings on the Action Field. The commander covered herself from the attack but had to regain her composure.

 **Marina LP: 900-1600 = 700**

"I finish my turn." The dragon stood again in front of Marina, she was trying not to fall on the floor because of fatigue. Reiji just watched the commander.

"Is it worth it?"

"It's the only option I have. I know it's hard for you to understand it because of the position you're in, but sometimes you have to give up your morals to protect those you care about." An exhausted Marina said."

"That's why you protect that girl?"

"She's just a girl who has been through a lot, I do not want her to be alon ..." Marina said dejectedly. "I lost the woman I love and I do not want to see others suffer for my mistakes"

"You know there are a lot of people that depend on me?" Reiji said, Marina just sighed.

"I'm also ... sorry."

 **Kénos ATK: 3000**

 **Turn 6**

 **Marina LP: 700 Hand: 2**

 **Reiji LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

"Draw." Marina exclaimed, she looked at the card and her expression could not be worse. "This will not do me any good, I can still destroy his Abyss Ragnarok but I will need an Action Card." Marina thought as she scanned the field. She started running around the field in search of an Action Card and Kenos followed her, Reiji did the same.

"Both are exhausted, if they continues like this, they will faint." A worried Grace said, Serena equally shared the worry of the Amazon duelist.

"What do you plan Marina?" Serena wondered.

Both were looking for Action cards throughout the field, the commander already had three for having searched among all of the buildings and trees in the Action Field. Reiji equally had the same number of cards but the view of both was at the last card that was located in the largest tower of the Action Field, both prepared to get to it.

"Kenos give me a push!" The commander ordered her creature to carry her on his back as he made his way to the top of the tower.

"King Armageddon I need your help!" Armageddon took Reiji equally to the tower. Both Monsters flew over the tower taking their owners directly to the top of it. When they arrived they both saw the Action Card and ran towards it, when they arrived at the card they both collided their heads so that no one could pick up the card.

They pressed their foreheads at the same time each pressed their teeth hard, small drops of blood ran down forehead of both. Reiji pushed the commander, wiped his face and saw the opportunity to take the Action Card. Marina noticed this.

"KENO, SPLIT THE TOWER IN TWO!" The dragon obeyed and with its tail, it destroyed half of the tower, causing Reiji not to obtain the Action Card and also both to fall. Their monsters fell along with the pieces of the building.

They were both now on the ground, exhaling and inhaling with fury at how tired they were. Marina bit her fingers to keep her from fainting.

"I will activate my High Dive Action Card which increases Kenos' attack by 1000." Kenos roared loudly as an aura surrounded him.

 **Kénos ATK: 4000**

"Kenos destroys your King Abyss, Alpha Eraser!" The dragon charged his energy shot, but Reiji was preparing to counter Marina's move.

"Activate Zero Penalty! This allows me to change the attack of my opponent's monster to 0!" A red aura formed around the dragon, diminishing its strength.

 **Kénos ATK: 0**

"I will activate my Action card Revival! When the attack of my Monster has been changed this turn, I can make it return to the original amount!" The new card allowed the power of Kenos to return to normal, allowing him to perform his energy shot against Reiji's second monster.

 **Kénos ATK: 3000**

"I will activate my Action Card, No Action. This allows me to deny Revival and destroy it!" Reiji exclaimed while playing his second Action Card, Marina wasn't going to let him get away so she used her Action Card.."

"I activate Heat Up Sound! This allows me to activate one of these two options: Once per turn, when an effect that would negate the activation of a Spell Card resolves, I can negate that effect or two… Once per turn, when an effect that would destroy a Spell Card (s) resolves, I can negate that effect I choose the first one!"

"I activate my Action Card Miracle, my monster cannot be destroyed in battle and all damage suffered by that is halved." A multicolored aura surrounded King Abyss and the attack reached him, Reiji protected himself with his arms to cushion the attack.

 **Reiji LP = 1000 - 600**

"I set two cards face down and finish my turn." Marina said, meanwhile in the commanders' room, everyone was discussing the duel except Shark.

"Ryo is right; neither of these two will survive if it continues like this." Sora said surprised.

"These are real duels. Those who are willing to lose their lives should be recognized as true duelists! HAHAHAHA!" Ryo shouted while all of the commanders looked disturbed with the statement.

 **Turn 7**

 **Marina LP: 700 Hand: 1**

 **Reiji LP: 600 Hand: 0**

"Draw!" Reiji took a card from his deck. "The effect of my monsters will be activated in my Pendulum Zone, Kepler's Pendulum scale is decreased by two and Galilei's scale increases by two". The creatures in their area of Pendulum were affected by a red aura.

 **Kepler 8 - Galilei 3**

"When you mentioned the punch in the stomach…" Reiji said, this drew the attention of the commander.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"It was not only that that made me rethink some things about my attitude. Seto Kaiba once told me that I must forge my own future and leave my father aside." Reiji said. "After Yuzu hit me, I realized that I was doing something wrong. I did not have a reason or someone to fight like them, I just wanted to end this war and I did not care who I sacrificed in order to complete my goal."

"You never formed a friendship with someone or loved someone who was not your mother, right?" Marina said. Reiji nodded to confirm the commander's question.

"I was always worried about honoring my father's memory and keeping his company alive so that I never worry about anything else. From now on I will change that and live for myself from now on as they do."

"Something noble, but you know you'll have to defeat us first!" Marina said, Reiji only smiled at the words of the commander.

"That's what I'll do!"

"I will activate my trap card Disaster in Genesis World! I can destroy a monster that is a different Attribute than mine on your field, I will destroy Abyss King!" A flash of blue energy destroyed Abyss King; Reiji only covered himself with his arms.

"Because of that Armageddon gains the attack points of Abyss King!"

 **D/D/D King Armageddon ATK: 5200**

"But I will not use Armageddon to attack you because I'm sacrificing him to summon another creature." Reiji said, Marina was surprised. "I will sacrifice Armageddon to summon D/D/D King Destiny Zero Laplace! A paradigm lurks in the darkness of time! And an inexorable power awakens the demon of causality! Special Summon! D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace!"

 **D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 10 / Fiend / Pendulum / Scale 1**

Armageddon disappeared to make way for a new huge creature with a dark appearance which emerged on the field of Reiji, this left Marina and everyone in the stadium perplexed. Grace and Serena watched the new creature of Reiji.

"He only has 0 attack points...It's impossible for him to beat the dragon of Marina ... but it does have an effect...?" Grace said scared.

"Unless it has a devastating effect.." Serena was equally open-mouthed.

"Laplace destroys your dragon." Laplace launched a volley of energy aimed directly at Marina's dragon. "When Laplace attacks a monster, I can double its attack points by the Monster I'm attacking!"

 **Laplace ATK: 6000**

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Both Grace and Serena shouted at the same time. Yuri and Reira alike were equally caught out.

"I activate my Trap, Sorcery for Beginners! When this card is activated I can use the effect of a Spell Card in the graveyard but I must pay 200 life points, I will choose Miracle which allows my Monster not to be destroyed and the damage is halved! And remember that I still have my Continuous Trap Deal with the Knights which reduces the damage by half!" Marina shouted. Reiji shouted back.

"It's still enough to take away your last lifepoints!"

 **Marina LP: 600-200 = 400**

"Except that I'll discard the Knight Attribute: Knight of the Dark Scar which allows me to cut in half the damage I'll get in battle!" Marina discarded the card and the energy discharge of Reiji's creature sent the dragon and the commander flying to the other side of the field.

 **Marina LP: 400 - 375 = 25**

Marina fell face down to the ground with speed. When she was able to stand she noticed had a broken nose and her vest had huge holes. The first thing she did was take off her vest to reveal a sports bra. She readjusted her nose with her hands which caused some discomfort.

Yuri, Serena and Grace looked at their friend, scared for her welfare but the worst was Reira who asked with tears in her eyes to Yuri to stop them.

"Please tell her to stop, I can fight for her." Yuri just looked at the girl and did not know what to answer. The commanders were in shock equally except Ryo who still had a smile on his face. Edo was the first to break the silence.

"If the commander continues like this... she will die ..."

"And that's why she has more guts than half of you useless." Ryo Shark left the room, everyone else wondered about why he left.

 **Turn 8**

 **Marina LP: 25 Hand: 0**

 **Reiji LP: 700 Hand: 0**

"Draw ... .. I will activate my Spell Card Final Battle of the Knights of New Genesis. This card forces us to destroy all the cards on our field and discard all the cards in our hand and we select a monster our fields, I choose Kenos." Marina tried to continue with her turn but was completely in pain, Reiji only nodded.

"I will choose my D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace"

"Because of this our monsters must fight and the Monster of the player that is destroyed, the user of this would receive damage equal to the points of attack of the monster!" All the cards that were on the field were destroyed, including the Action Cards. The only thing left on the fields were both monsters and the flames caused by the past destruction.

"It's impossible for her to beat that monster ..." Grace exclaimed in anguish, Serena who watched was worried for her friend.

"Marina…"

Everyone around the field looked anxious about what would happen. In the room of the commanders Ryo looked enthusiastic for the next move while his other commander did not share the same enthusiasm. Reira looked worried as Yuri wondered what the next move of his childhood friend was. Even Leo and Himika were just as anxious.

"Kenos ALPHA ERASER!" The dragon was exhausted and weak but made a last attempt to stand, his whole body had wounds, it even had glass in his chest which was broken. He was preparing his energy attack.

"Laplace let's finish with this!" The monster in demonic form prepared his attack equally by charging him. Shark had already left the commanders room.

 **Laplace ATK: 6000**

When both fired their energy discharges they made contact generating an explosion. It left all spectators except Ryo, covering their eyes.

When the explosion ended all that was left was a ash and a large smoke screen, it was not seen who was the winner.

"Marina was defeated, it's impo ..." As Grace spoke, a roar could be heard in the whole place, Serena and Yuri watched with happiness because she knew who that roar was from.

Kenos roared with pride as his mistress threw her fist in the air, Reiji was passed out in the field.

"Banish ...Holy ... Divinity from my graveyard ... I can make the attack of my dragon…. increase by 500 points each time this attack or is attacked. and the effect of my knight in my graveyard which allows me to reduce the points of an opponent's Monster by halve...!" An exhausted Marina exclaimed as it fell to the exhausted floor.

 **Reiji LP: 0 Marina Wins**

Shark approached to check the pulse of Marina and when he made sure she was okay, he held her with his arms and took this exit from stadium. Yuri and the others noticed and left as well.


	98. Resistance

**A/N** Duel Script for the second duel and all the speech within were done byRomadrox8975. All credit goes to him for the duel. Thanks as ever dude. He has also added in some of his own lines and ideas across the story again.

"Marina…. you beat my son." Leo said.

"Yes... I did Professor." Marina was kneeled down to Leo in the throne room, two days had passed since the duel and Marina had finally left hospital.

"Reiji is currently nursing a bruised ego in his room, he is no longer in hospital but he is slightly sore." Leo replied.

"But what about the mind scan from Cobra? Did I buy us enough time?!" Marina said with eagerness.

"We're still going through the results. It'll take time." Leo replied.

"Okay, I'm pleased I was able to gain results." Marina said back.

"Yes… you did. You were punished for trying to cover up Gloria's disobedience and as a result you bare the failures of the other summoning methods as a mark of shame."

"Yes Professor." Marina said in a nervous tone.

"You are not forgiven yet so the deck remains in place, but you begun your path to redemption. As such, I shall grant you a small request to prove my thankfulness." Leo said. Marina looked up with confusion.

"I… erm…. I want Gloria back!" she said with eagerness.

"I said small!" Leo replied in anger. "Gloria is undergoing re-educating! Now… try again!"

"Sorry! I erm…. Reira's bear!"

"A…. bear?!" Leo said in confusion.

"She loves it! Mrs Akaba… took it away from her."

"Sigh…..wish granted." Leo said. "I'm disappointed, I give you a chance for a reward and you choose a bear… I thought you told me you weren't getting attached to that child!"

"I'm not! Just as I care for my squad I…."

"Whatever, I have more important things to worry about, now…. get out of my sight! Your lack of ambition is concerning." Marina got up and turned. Her face tensed up.

"Fine! I shall show you Professor! Make Serena an Obelisk Blue! If she fails, I will fall on my sword and you can turn me into a card! Full stakes on the line!"

"Hmmm…. I shall agree with your wish." Leo said, more impressed that Marina had the nerve to request another. "Serena's skills have been improving and she doesn't' look out of place in Ra Yellow… very well."

"Thank you Professor." Marina walked out.

 **Hallway**

"An entrance exam to Obelsik Blue?!" Serena said in shock.

"That's correct." Marina said proudly.

"How'd you manage to get that?!"

"You earned it Serena, nothing else." Marina replied. "Now where's Yuri?"

"Overseeing some Ra Yellow's." Serena replied. Marina's duel disk bleeped.

"What is it?" Marina replied. Ryo was on the screen.

"Marina… we have had word of Resistance sightings…. me and Shark are heading back…. "

"And what does that have to do with me?" Marina replied. "I succeeded in the Ritual invasion, I don't need lessons."

"Are you turning down a chance to fight for the utopia?" Ryo asked smugly.

"How dare you question my commitment? I'll be there!" Marina angrily hung up.

"Marina you're tired! That duel made you faint, you can't go! Leo isn't asking for you to go!"

"No but I'm on thin ice already… I need to earn his trust back. Serena… this is something I need to do." Marina departed with a concerned Serena looking on.

 **Grace's Dorm**

Inside Grace's dorm was Grace alongside Marina and Reira. Reira was sitting on the bed while Marina and Grace were outside where the child couldn't hear them. Reira had her bear back.

"I also have to watch out for Akaba's son?" Grace said, Marina was shaking her head. "Well, at least I can bother that attractive idiot." Marina was shocked.

"But he's an idiot, how can you handle it?"

"He's an attractive idiot. Also annoying him is what makes me happy in the morning…. but you owe me after this."

"I also want to say sorry Grace ... about Gloria."

"No Marina it's fine ... Gloria made a mistake ... we cannot disobey the Professor. Gloria must learn Academia is before anyone else." Marina looked depressed at Grace before she departed.

 **Teleporter Room**

Ryo and Shark stood firm in the teleporting room. Neither looked at each other.

"So scum… you're fine with carding your former friends?" Ryo questioned.

"You don't seem to understand that I'm on your side now!" Shark replied.

"Not by choice… your memories were rewritten."

"I fight for Academia now… end off." Shark said back. "I turned Kaito into a card!"

"You did…. but I still don't trust you. I was given an order, one year before we invaded to find a top Xyz duelist. I wouldn't have done it had I known Academia would bring you to our side." Ryo said.

"I'm glad Cobra changed my memories… Xyz being invaded showed how weak my old-self was." Shark replied.

"You know it's all fake and you still stand by us…!"

"He used my memories to discover Xyz's weakness, I helped! You're just jealous that an outsider is better than you." Shark replied smugly. Ryo grabbed Shark by his shirt and held up his fist.

"You owe me respect!" Marina walked in and saw Ryo holding Shark by the shirt.

"Break it up you two!" Marina said as she stopped the fight.

"Oh look… the disgrace of Academia!" Ryo teased.

"You invited me!" Marina replied. "Now… let's see how you work… Commander Marufuji!"

"Now that's respect! Hey Marina… could you card Gloria?!" Ryo asked with a taunting tone.

"Ug..ugh..um…"

"Weak!" Ryo pointed out. "No stuttering! No thinking! That's what I do, I'm a machine! Leo HAS made a mistake!"

"I get results!" Marina argued back. "I lead Ritual to destruction… I just have more of a heart!"

"I carded my own brother because he was weak! If Leo ordered you too, you would have no choice!"

"But he won't since he sees my positives! I've carded 956 people!"

"And Shark has 1119! I lead with 1285! My point is you've not carded anyone you care about, I have!"

"You're a big child Ryo! Now just open the teleport!" Ryo hit the button and a black portal opened. Ryo stepped through with pride.

"Ignore him." Shark said.

"Why did you save me at the coliseum?" Marina said. "Serena said you carried me out?"

"You treat me with more respect… I believe in respecting those who respect you." Shark walked through the teleported. Marina raised a slight smile but she felt bad that Shark's memories were fake.

… **..**

"KEEP MOVING!" yelled a female in a cloak. A young boy and the female were running along the ruins of Heartland. An Obelisk Blue male student had an Ancient Gear Solider out; the female had a duel disk on.

"You can't escape! We're in a duel!" said the student.

"Guess I can't escape you… stay right behind me." the female said to the boy. Her duel disk was just like the rest of the Xyz resistance, purple. "I draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Solider LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Female LP: 4000 Hand: 6**

"I summonBlizzard Falcon!" A blue and green bird emerged.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Water/Winged-Beast/LVL 4**

"I playBlizzard Jet!" The female showed a Spell. "Blizzard Falcon gains 1500 attack!"

 **Falcon ATK: 3000**

"Since Falcon has higher attack then its original amount, it inflicts 1500 points of damage!" Falcon shot down icy shards onto the student .The female pulled her cloak down and revealed a female with blue hair.

 **Student LP: 4000 – 2500**

"You're….. Rio Kamishiro!" the student said in confusion.

"You took my brother and I shall take your life! I play the Spell Blizzard Vision! I target a Water Monster and then this Spell can be summoned as a Monster! It gains the same stats except its zero attack and defence!" The Spell took the shape of Falcon.

 **Blizzard Vision ATK: 0 DEF: 0** **Water/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"I overlay my two level fours!" Both Monsters flew into the Xyz whirlpool. "Flying deadly ice onto the battle, breath your cold heart onto invaders, appear rank four…. Ice Beast Zerofyne!" A sliver warrior in the shape of a snowflake emerged.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK: 2000 DEF: 2200 Water/Winged Beast/Rank 4/OU: 2**

"I play the SpellZero Blade! I can attack twice with Zerofyne and your Ancient Gear Solider loses 1000 attack!"

 **Solider ATK: 300**

"Damn you…!" said the student.

"ZEROFYNE! " The Xyz Monster reigned down numerous shards of ice which hit Ancient Gear Solider. The student was sent across the field after his Monster was destroyed.

 **Student LP: 2500 – 800**

"Zerofyne… END THIS!" Zerofyne slammed into the student as he landed face down on the field.

 **Student LP: 800 – 0**

"Don't watch this." said Rio as the child covered his eyes. Rio held out her duel disk and quickly turned the student into a card. The wind from across the city swept through the ruins. Rio looked up at the wreckage of Heartland tower in the distance.

 **Underground**

Rio walked down into the Resistance base. It was located in an old arcade underground. The room was a huge hall and enough space for many tents and other needed equipment.

As she walked down, the boy ran off to his parents who were nearby. Rio slightly smiled as he ran off.

"Rio!" said a female voice. "You took longer than expected, I thought-"

"Come on Anna… did you really think I'd lose?" Rio replied.

"Oh come on now… I wasn't going to say that." Anna said. Anna wore a short-sleeved pink and white shirt with white shorts. She had white boots along with a red scarf around her left elbow.

"I came across this missing boy…. somehow he walked out…. and I took down a Fusion user as well." Rio had the leftover card of the boy and pinned it on the wall. There were other Academia students on the wall.

"Quite a collection." Anna said.

"Yeah… it's needed to remind us to rid the world of these scum!" Rio replied.

"We will get Ryoga back, Rio." Anna said.

"Even if we did… will people like Haruto and the others accept him back…. he carded Kaito."

"It wasn't him!" Anna replied. "I know what's like to lose a brother!"

"I… I know…. sorry. I know losing Allen was hard for you." Rio explained. "I shall take them all out!" Rio slammed her hand on the wall.

Anna held the hand with which Rio hit the wall.

"Calm my love, we'll do it, we'll finish all of them," Ana said as she put her hands on the cheeks of the frozen queen. Both looked and began to join their mouths, the kiss lasted a couple of seconds but it was one of those moments that they loved to share.

"Cut it out." said a male voice from a far.

"Shun!" said the two.

"I need you two to stop kidding and get back to actual work." Shun replied.

"Such a grumpy person." Anna said.

Shun walked up the stairs and there were high walls surrounding the entrance with Resistance duelists guarding the gate. Shun looked on through the gates.

"Any time Academia could find this place and attack…." he thought. Shun walked across the surface and found a male in a shed next to one of the fences.

"Faker." Shun called out.

"Shun!" Faker replied. Faker had blonde hair and wore a lab coat.

"Is there no-way you can make our base invisible?" Shun asked.

"No my boy… I'm sorry…. I tried everything but we don't have the equipment anymore…. Maybe if you went back to Standard and got help from that Reiji person who built something similar I could do it?" Faker replied.

"I'm not going back to Standard and that's that." Shun said firmly. Shun walked off before Faker could reply.

Back inside the base, Rio and Anna were serving up food to guests and the two looked bored.

"This is pathetic! I should be out there taking out Academia!" Anna yelled in frustration.

"I know that!" Rio agreed. "But Shun as leader has his set routine..."

" _Don't let him hear you say that."_ said another female. She wore a battered cloak with pink hair.

"Luna, hey." Anna said kindly.

"Every time we take down a few of Academia, they bring double the soldiers next time." Luna said. "We need allies from other dimensions but Shun just won't budge on his no-trusting stance…"

"And Faker is loyal to Shun so he won't allow us to cross dimensions as per Shun's orders." Anna added.

"I know…" Rio said. "Our numbers are reducing while Academia gain in strength…." Rio saw a figure approach and the three quickly begun to change subject.

"It's okay guys." said a male. He wore a white uniform with a red neck scarf.

"Hey Haruto." Rio said.

"I heard you talk about my dad and you're right…. we need to convince him to allow us to travel to the other dimensions!" Haruto said.

"But Shun… ever since Ruri and Yuto departed…. he's not been the same." Luna said.

"His mission…. is just to destroy and take out the enemy…" Anna said. "It's about time we spoke with him!"

"It's my turn along with Haruto to find survivor cards…. we had better go." Luna said.

"Okay… but be careful." Rio said.

"Yeah we'll stick to the safe routes that we cleared out." Haruto said. Haruto and Luna both departed.

 **Xyz Academia Base**

Ryo, Shark and Marina all left the Xyz base and departed towards Heartland.

"I'll take out the Resistance now we have reports of their whereabouts." Ryo said. "We had a sighting just north."

"That would make sense." Shark replied.

"And yet you failed to mention any of them!" Ryo shouted.

"I can't recall much from before!"

"Boys just stop! You're giving me a headache…" Marina replied.

"You're going to watch Shark duel, Marina." Ryo said. "Shark… go card some Xyz scum…." Ryo ordered.

 **Path**

Luna and Haruto came to a twin-path. Haruto and Luna looked at each other.

"Okay… I'll look down here." Luna said while Haruto nodded.

"And I'll take the other path… I'll be fine." Haruto said.

"You've grown massively Haruto, Kaito would be proud."

"I know and I will try to get Shark back for you as well ... I know you loved him ... but I also want to avenge the memory of Kaito..." Haruto said confused and doubtful of his actions

Luna took him by the arm. "Do what you can ... I do not blame you for what happens. Okay we better go before Academia come… it should be safe… they've never returned to this area since we cleared it." Luna said. Both ran down their paths.

Luna walked down her path and looked across the debris of Heartland. Broken buildings were everywhere and collapsed walls. Finding any cards of the Xyz residents was going to be hard.

As Luna continued to search, she heard whistling. Luna looked spooked as she looked around.

"WHO IS IT?!" she shouted. Ryo emerged from the shadows with a bright smirk. "You?! You're that commander!"

"Yes and I see I finally found a Resistance scum." Ryo said. "I'm surprised… that was quick!"

"How'd you find me?!" Luna panicky replied.

"Since you rats went into hiding… we increased our drones in the skies… lucky we found you!" Ryo said as he activated his duel disk. It was black with a red sword blade.

"Whatever! You took Shark from me and I shall take your life!" Luna used her duel disk.

"This won't take long… I don't even know who you are!" Ryo said. "Only Kaito was known due to his skills!"

"Shut it and duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Luna LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ryo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall begin! I shall rid this dimension from you and your squad!" Luna said with determination.

"Funny…. the rest of your comrades said the same thing…. look where they are now….!" Luna gritted her teeth.

"I loved Ryoga…. and Academia took him from me!"

"Stop whinging and duel!" Ryo hit back.

"Fine! I summon Satellarknight Vega!" A female in a purple dress with a golden frame around her appeared.

 **Satellarknight Vega ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Her effect allows me to bring outSatellarknight Alsahm!" A young male in golden amour emerged holding a bow and arrow.

 **Satellarknight Alsahm ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

"When Alsahm is summoned, you take 1000 damage!" Alsahm fired his arrow and Ryo who got hit in the chest. Ryo merely brushed off the pain.

"Is that all you can do?!"

 **Ryo LP: 4000 – 3000**

"Not at all! I overlay my two level fours! This is forRyouga! I Xyz Summon, rank four, Darktellarknight Batlamyus!"

 **Darktellarknight Batlamyus ATK: 2600 DEF: 550 Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/OU 2**

"By detaching an Overlay Unit as well discarding a card, I can Xyz summon a Light Tellarknight Monster from my extra deck! I send a second Alsahm to my graveyard." Luna sent the card to the grave while an Overlay Unit detached.

 **Batlaymus OU: 1**

"I Xyz Summon once more!" Batlamyus flew into the Xyz whirlpool. "Emerge rank five, Stellarknight Delteros!" A warrior in blue amour emerged with golden wings.

 **Stellarknight Delteros ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 Light/Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/OU 2**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Luna LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Ryo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My move!" Ryo drew with a fierce speed. "I summon Cyber Dragon Core!" A small robotic snake emerged.

 **Cyber Dragon Core ATK: 400 DEF: 1500 Light/Machine/LVL 2**

"When Normal Summoned I can add a Cyber Spell or Trap to my hand! I addCyber Repair Plant. Now Cyber Dragon Core is treated as a Cyber Dragon while on the field… meaning I can do this!" Ryo showed a Polymerization to Luna.

"Just play it!"

"As you wish! I fuse Core and a Cyber Dragon in my hand! Prepare to suffer! I Fusion Summon!Cyber Twin Dragon!" A double-headed sliver dragon emerged. It had no legs and one long tail.

 **Cyber Twin Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100 Light/Machine/Fusion/8**

"Now you shall suffer just like your comrades! Cyber Twin Dragon… Evolution Twin Burst!"

"Not happening! Go Half Unbreak! This stops my Monster from being destroyed this turn and all damage I take is halved!"

"But you still take damage!" The beams of light hit Delteros and Luna was sent flying backwards.

 **Luna LP: 4000 – 3850**

"Here's news you didn't wish to hear! Twin Dragon can attack twice per turn!" Twin Dragon shot another beam forward and Deltros was again hit.

 **Luna LP: 3850 – 3600**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Ryo said. "Well that was weak from me… I'll step it up next turn!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Luna LP: 3600 Hand: 1**

 **Ryo LP: 3000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Luna replied. "Appear Satellarknight Altair!"

 **Satellarknight Altair ATK: 1700 DEF: 1300 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Altair can bring back a tellarknight Monster in defense, return Alsahm!" Alsaham returned with a shining glow in defence.

 **Satellarknight Alsahm ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

"When summoned you take 1000 damage!" Alsaham went forward to Ryo again and he embraced the hit.

"COME ON THEN!" Ryo yelled with a sadistic look. The Monster slashed his shoulder and Ryo look unimpressed. He felt little to no pain.

 **Ryo LP: 3000 – 2000**

"You dare do such a thing! If you're going to hurt me, then hurt me right!" Ryo yelled in anger.

"You're nuts! But I shall turn you into a card after this, that'll will suit you just fine! I play the Equip Spell Satellarknight Alpha to Stellarknight Delteros! This bumps up its attack by 500!"

 **Stellarknight Delteros ATK: 3000**

"Much better!" Ryo yelled.

"I detach one of Delteros' Overlay Units to destroy a card you control! I'm taking out your Cyber Twin Dragon!" Ryo looked unmoved.

 **Delteros OU: 1**

Delteros charged forward and slammed its sword onto Cyber Twin. Cyber Twin was destroyed as Ryo smirked.

"Go my Trap! Cyber Slaughter! When a Cyber Dragon is destroyed by battle or Monster effect, the Monster which destroyed it is wiped out and you take damage equal to its attack!" A hurricane shot out and Luna shielded her eyes.

"Due to Alpha's effect, the Monster it's equipped to is unaffected by card effects!" The hurricane ended and Ryo looked more annoyed.

"Not bad." Ryo said.

"I shall end this with one attack! Delteros!" Delteros charged forward to the defences Ryo.

"I gave you a chance… but it wasn't good enough. I reveal my second face down! Cyber Capture! When I'm attacked, by sending all cards in my hand, I can take control of the Monster attacking me!" Ryo sent all cards to the graveyard.

"But Delteros is unaffected be effects because of Alpha!"

"Don't treat me like an idiot." Ryo replied. "One of the cards I sent was Cyber Hound! When this card is sent to the graveyard, I can banish it and target a Spell or Trap on the field… then I can banish it!" The Equip Spell Alpha turned to stone and was quickly destroyed.

"What?!" Delteros appeared on Ryo's field. It changed into a Cyber Dragon.

"You see this card is treated as a Cyber Dragon while it's on my field! Also, it cannot be destroyed this turn nor do I take damage from battles involving it!" Ryo said.

"Academia would never use a Xyz Monster!" Luna hit back.

"I'm the Commander of the Xyz Dimension, I do what I want! And what better way to kill you all then use your own scummy summon against you!"

"I… end my turn." Luna replied with annoyance.

 **Turn 4**

 **Luna LP: 3600 Hand: 0**

 **Ryo LP: 2000 Hand: 0**

"I will end this! Draw!" Ryo looked at his card and laughed. "This was too easy. I use Power Bond 2!"

"Powerbond 2?!"

"I banish my two Cyber Dragon Monsters in my graveyard and my Cyber Dragon on my field!"

"What now….?!" Luna stuttered.

"I need three Cyber Dragons to do this, so your Monster will aid in your end! I Fusion Summon… Cyber End Judgement Dragon!" A sliver dragon with purple amour around its wings emerged. It had three heads each with a green gem on their heads.

 **Cyber End Judgement Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 2800 Light/Machine/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Now…. you shall join your comrades as a card! Be thankful you lived this long! Via Power Bond 2… Judgement gains attack points equal to its original amount! I take this amount as damage during my End Phase!"

 **Judgement Dragon ATK: 8000**

"8000….."

Next this card can attack my opponent X the amount of Monsters they control, but don't worry… When Cyber End Judgement Dragon attacks a Monster, it inflicts no battle damage….!"

"What are you hiding?!" Luna said.

"Just watch!" Judgement Dragon, wipe out Altair!" Judgement powered up all the three heads and fired down green lasers from their mouths, Judgement easily wiped it out. Next destroy Alsahm!" Judgement destroyed the defence positioned Monster.

"Well that was worth nothing! You used all your attacks up! You now take 8000 damage!" Luna said.

"I won't even waste my breath in calling you a fool. Once you have no Monsters left on your field, Cyber End Judgement Dragon can attack X the amount of Monsters it destroyed this turn!"

"NO!" Luna yelled in fright.

"Enjoy being a card! Cyber End Judgement Dragon…. TOTAL OVERKILL!" Judgement powered up the lasers and Luna fell to the ground in fright. The three beams came towards her and all she could do is prepare for the worst.

The blast came in slow motion and once it hit Luna was sent rolling across the floor with her cloak on fire.

 **Luna LP: 3000 – 0 Ryo Wins**

Ryo walked over as the dust covered the Xyz Dimension. Ryo looked at Luna with a disappointed look. He placed his boot on Luna's neck and slightly pressed down on it.

"You didn't give me a game of pain… carding you seems almost a waste." Ryo said.

"Shark… I'm sorry…" Luna pulled out a ring as she looked at it… "I couldn't save you…"

" _Leave her alone!"_ Rio ran onto the field and slammed a punch into Ryo's cheek. Ryo fell back as Rio picked Luna up.

"Rio?" Luna said.

"I can't leave my future Sister in Law … now let's go!" Rio helped Luna up and while Ryo was down, they made a getaway.

Ryo rubbed his cheek and looked up.

"Who…. what was that?!" Ryo said.

 **Haruto**

Haruto went looking and found a card on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it, it was a Xyz resident.

"Damnit…" Haruto said.

"War is a shameful thing…" a voice said. Haruto looked up and there Shark walked in.

"SHARK?!" Haruto shouted. "You dare show yourself here!"

"I don't know you!" Shark snapped back. "But I remember seeing your picture in Kaito's coat… your picture fell out before I carded him!"

"Shark you've been brainwashed by Academia… I won't forgive you regardless!" Haruto said his duel disk activated.

"I don't need your forgiveness!" Shark used a blue duel disk with white blade.

"Let's duel!" both yelled. Marina quickly caught up some soldiers from Academia, they watched from behind.

 **Turn 1**

 **Haruto LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Shark LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll start first; I'll play the Photon World Field Card!" The field became deep space; everyone in the area watched the transformation. Shark showed no reaction to what happened. "When I don't have any Monsters on the field I can Special Summon Photon Thrasher from my hand." A robot warrior with a sword emerged onto the field.

 **Photon Thrasher 2100 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect.**

"The effect of Photon World is activated, when a Photon Monster is summoned to the field it allows me to do X 100 damage equal to the level of the summoned Monster!" From the sky several meteors hit Shark's field and one directly hit into his stomach sending him backwards, Shark put his hand on his stomach as he growled.

 **Shark LP: 4000-400 = 3600**

"Then I'll summon Photon Crusher to the field in attack!"A new monster similar to Photon Thrasher but was green and had a mace came to the field.

 **Photon Crusher 2000 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 4 /** **Warrior / Effect**

"The Photon World effect is activated again." Again the meteorites fell to the ground hitting the commander.

 **Shark LP: 3600-400 = 3200**

"This is not over yet. Even though my brother is no longer here, his soul and spirit will be with me thanks to this card. Shark was surprised at this because he already knew what that card was. "I will sacrifice both monsters on my field to summon Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The Monsters disappeared from the field and a heavy spear was formed in the hands of Haruto, he tried to lift it with his hands but it was too heavy. Some of the Academia soldiers scoffed because the boy could not lift it, except for Marina and Shark who knew what that creature was.

"The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and servant of my brother. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! "When the boy finally threw it, a new dragon appeared on the field. It shone with intensity with its blue scales. It surprised everyone.

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Dragon / Effect**

"You remember this dragon right? He also came for veng ..." Haruto shouted but before he could finish the sentence, he was stopped by Shark.

"Do you really believe that I am believing your act? You're scared kid!" Shark was screaming, which caused Haruto to open his eyes in surprise.

"I AM NOT; I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND AVENGE MY BROTHER! Again this summon will activate Photon World, this time it will be 800 damage!" The meteor shower started again, one of hits hit him in the face and threw Shark to the ground. This moment he fell on the floor, blood dripped from his forehead, he was showing more annoyance than before.

 **Shark LP: 3200-800 = 2400**

"I'll leave two cards face down and finish my turn." Haruto said. The soldiers and the commander watched Haruto play.

"The commander has already destroyed that creature before, it will be a piece of cake and look at it, its attack may be strong but its effect only works against Xyz monsters." One of the soldiers stressed, Marina heard him and answered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, that creature alone has taken the lives of many soldiers on the field. Also in this dimension that creature is legendary." Marina said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Haruto LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Shark LP: 2400 Hand: 5**

"Draw! I will play my Legendary Ocean Field Card, when this card is played on the field it can decrease the level of my Water Monsters by one and all Water Monsters gain 200 attack!

The field was filled with water and both ocean and space coexisted at the same time.

"Then I will activate my Foolish Burial Spell Card to send Gazer Shark to my grave. Now I will activate Polymerization and merge both Panther Shark and Eagle Shark in my hand to call my great underwater beast, great Red Leviathan!" Both creatures entered a multi-colored vortex. "Creature that devours from the surface arises again and devours everything in your path". The creature was a big red snake.

 **Great Leviathan Red 2600 ATK / 1700 DEF / Water / Level 6 / Sea Serpent / Fusion**

 **Great Leviathan Red ATK: 2800**

"Then I will activate Gazer Shark's effect in my graveyard which allows me to banish it and bring back from my graveyard two monsters of level five but with their effects negated. Return Panther Shark and Eagle Shark." Two new shark yellow and another red emerged in the field of Shark.

 **Panther Shark 1100 ATK / 2000 DEF / Water / Level 5 / Sea Serpent / Effect**

 **Eagle Shark 1000 ATK / 1800 DEF / Water / Level 5 / Sea Serpent / Effect.**

"The effect of my field card gives 200 points of attack to my creatures and at the same time it decreases its level by 1!" Shark said while an aura affected both sharks.

 **Eagle Shark ATK 1200; LV: 4**

 **Panther Shark ATK 1300; LV: 4**

"Then I'll build the overlay network with both creatures." Both monsters turned to energy and a vortex opened on the ground, all the soldiers looking annoyed at their commander except Marina. "Howl, unknown roar! Rise from the darkness of the abyss! Xyz Summon! Bahamut Shark!" The new humanoid blue shark roared loudly in the field, Haruto was annoyed.

 **Bahamut Shark 2600 ATK / 2100 DEF / Water / Rank 4 / Sea Serpent / XYZ.**

"You're a hypocrite! You use Xyz Monsters and fight for Academia at the same time!" Haruto squeezed his fists tightly. "The Shark that my brother considered his friend would never would be a horrible person like you."

"It's because I was never that person you mentioned. I am a faithful resident of the Fusion Dimension that survived in the old Great War and I now fight for utopia!" Shark shouted, the Resistance member only clenched his fists. "I will continue by using an Overlay Unit of my Shark Bahamut! It's effect allows me to summon a Rank three Xyz monster from my extra deck. My Black Ray Lancer field appears!"

Bahamut roared as the Overlay Unit disappeared and a new torrent of water erupted into the field to reveal a new dark knight.

"Champion of darkness and devastation, Black Ray Lancer! Fight on my side!"

 **Black Ray Lancer 2100 ATK / 600 DEF / Dark / Rank 3 / Beast Warrior / XYZ**

 **Black Ray Lancer ATK: 2300**

 **Bahamut Shark ATK: 2800**

"The commander may have more monsters but none of them surpasses the attack points of that boy's Monster." one of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Don't judge so quickly solider; the commander knows what he's doing." Marina responded to the soldier as she watched the duel.

"The effect of my big Red Leviathan will be activated. I can decrease the attack points of a Monster on the by 400 field by the amount of Water Monsters that I have pm my field. I choose your dragon!" "The creature sent a direct wave of energy towards Galaxy eyes, creating a red aura that covered it completely.

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon ATK: 3000-1200 = 1800**

"Leviathan destroy his Galaxy Eyes!" The Leviathan launched an energy discharge that destroyed his dragon. Haruto covered himself with his arms.

 **Haruto LP: 4000-1000 = 3000**

"Why didn't he use the effect of his dragon?" Marina thought. Shark equally noticed this.

"I will activate my face down Photon Emergency card! When a Photon Monster is destroyed on the field, I can summon another with an equal level from my deck but its attack is diminished by half. Photon Caesar emerges! "A huge knight in shining armour surged into the field.

 **Photon Caesar 2000 ATK / 2800 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Warrior / Effect**

 **Photon Caesar ATK: 1000**

"Remember that the Photon World effect is activated." Haruto said as another new meteor shower fell on Shark.

 **Shark LP: 2400 - 800 = 1600**

"Then I'll have to attack your creature with my Lancer!." Black Lancer was preparing to destroy Caesar but Haruto smiled because of the next card he planned to use.

"I activate my other card, Prevent Reborn! I can reduce the damage by 1000 and then summon a Monster that has been destroyed by battle!"

 **Haruto LP: 100-3000 = 2900**

When Caesar was destroyed Photon Dragon returned to the field roaring louder than before. Again another meteor shower fell on the commander while he covered himself with the attack but unfortunately they threw him to the ground. When got up, he coughed some blood from his mouth.

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Dragon / Effect**

 **Shark LP: 1600- 800 = 800**

"I'll leave two cards face down and finish my turn." Shark said weakly. The soldiers and Marina realized his situation.

"The boy has lowered most of the Commander's attack points, it is impossible for him to do anything against him." said one of the soldiers; Marina just shook her head in shame.

Soldier, never underestimate the power of a Commander."

 **Turn 3**

 **Haruto LP: 2900 Hand: 2**

 **Shark LP: 800 Hand: 0**

"Draw," said Haruto. "This is over. I can avenge my brother and arrest one of the most powerful Academia Commanders!" Haruto said proudly while Shark just watched him and laughed, this caught the attention of the photonic duelist.

"WHAT?"

"Do you really believe all that trash? You can tell you were not born to kill and those eyes are too pure to hurt others." Shark exclaimed, this only angered Haruto more.

"How dare you!"

"Your brother thought the same as you and that's why he was defeated. He believed in a revenge that blinded him and it was only when he lost that he understood that it is not worth anything to fight with anger in your heart if you forget the cause for which you fight." Shark said, this left Haruto perplexed and he was even more annoyed.

"Just go!"

"I will reveal my facedown Trap Underwater Tornado, I can destroy a Spell Card on your field and we can both draw a card from our deck." A tornado destroyed Haruto's Field Card and the space field vanished only leaving the underwater world.

"Fight for the cause? Then for what cause do you fight Commander?" Marina wondered in her head.

"I have not been defeated yet, I will activate my Spell Card Galaxy Expedition. When I have Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon on my field, I can summon Galaxy Knight directly from my deck." A new knight flew over in a hovercraft.

 **Galaxy Knight 2000 ATK / 2600 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Warrior / Effect**

"From my hand I will summon the Galaxy Wizard in attack mode." A humanoid and faceless sorcerer emerged onto the field.

 **Galaxy Wizard 0 ATK / 1800 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Spellcaster / Effect**

"Then I will use the Galaxy Wizard's ability to increase its level by four!" Haruto said while his monster glowed.

 **Galaxy Wizard LVL: 8**

"Now I'll create the Network overlay with my three monsters." The monsters turned to energy as a vortex appeared on the floor. They entered in it. "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, show yourself! Descend the very soul of my brother who is always with me! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" After the explosion happened a new red dragon emerged onto the field. It roared with intensity and was brighter than the previous one.

 **Neo-Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon 4500 ATK / 3000 DEF / Light / Rank 8 / Dragon / XYZ**

"When Neo-Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon is summoned using Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon as Xyz Material I can negate the effects of all the monsters on your field! Photon Howling!"

The dragon roared with intensity causing all of Shark's other monsters to weaken.

"Then I will use an Overlay Unit of my dragon to eliminate each Overlay Unit of your monsters and increase the attack points of my dragon by 500!" The dragon's overlay unit disappeared and then the creature consumed those of Bahamut.

 **Neo-Galaxy Eyes ATK: 5000**

"Then I'll activate the Galaxy Cyclone that allows me to destroy a card on your field." Haruto said as a vortex destroyed Shark's last card. "Now watch my dragon destroy your Lancer. Ultimate Photon Stream!"

The monster shot a burst of red energy at the knight which created a huge explosion, making a huge smog. Haruto smiled with emotion. All the soldiers were surprised to see this, except for the Marina who was still analyzing the duel in detail.

When the smoke dispersed, Shark still stood intact but his clothes and cape were battered. Haruto's face could not look worse because he failed to fulfil the promise he made.

"I activated the effect of my Monster Shark Damage in my hand! I send it to the grave when I'm going to take damage in battle then I can make the attack zero and end the battle phase." Shark exclaimed, Haruto returned to his challenging gaze.

"I leave a card face down and finish my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Haruto LP: 2900 Hand: 2**

 **Shark LP: 800 Hand: 0**

"Draw, I will activate Mystical Space Typhoon in my hand to destroy your face-down card." A tornado swept away with Haruto's face-down card, he just gritted his teeth. "Then I'll activate the Trap Underwater Fusion Cemetery which allows me to banish it and use Fusion Materials from my field and my graveyard. I will merge Bahamaut Shark, my Leviathan and Black Ray Lancer. Appear, Guardian of the souls that have yet to mature, become the Red knight and crush the light! Silent Honors Red Paladin!"

When the vortex that joined the monsters of Shark appeared, a new red knight with a shield and spear came to the field.

 **Silent Honor Red Paladin 3000 ATK / 2200 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Warrior / Fusion**

"When Red Paladin is summoned to the field using Xyz Monsters to summon it, I can make the attack of all the monsters on your field become zero." Red Paladin opened its shield and with this a beam of energy hits Neo-Galaxy Eyes disabling its power.

 **Neo-Galaxy Eyes ATK: 0**

"Red Paladin. Crusher Justice! "Paladin charged with his energy spear and with a lot of speed he drilled into Haruto's dragon. Haruto closed his eyes as he knew he had lost.

"Kaito… I failed you ..." The attack blew up the dragon and sent Haruto flying.

 **Haruto LP: 0 – Shark Wins**

Shark walked over to Haruto and smirked.

"Time to join your brother." Shark pulled out his duel disk. As the duel disk begun to glow, a speeding missile shot directly into Shark which made him fly back.

"What?!" Haruto said. There he saw Anna appeared with a smile.

"Resistance!" Marina yelled.

"Sorry but Haruto is under our protection!" Anna said. The missile returned to Anna and begun to spin around creating a dust storm.

"After them!" Shark yelled but by the time they got through the dust cloud, the two Xyz duelists had gone. "NO!" Marina walked over to Shark and gave him a hand up. He accepted and they both looked on.

"They escaped again," Marina said, Shark just smiled.

"We've already broken his spirit. I wish I didn't do this now but I really need a honey water, do you need one too?"

"I've long wanted one of those, but you should better worry about recovering commander," Marina said as she hit her partner commander in the back and he reacted with pain. She was surprised at this and apologized. "I'm sorry it was not my intention"

"Commander, I remind you that we are not all as resistant as you are..." Shark said with pain.

 **A/N**

Damn that was long. So welcome to Xyz! Anna and Rio couple was Rom's idea as well.

Luna is from the Zexal manga and also a Rom idea.

Summer landsdown – Thanks for the ideas and the card! Will try and find room to use.

Guests and other reviews – Thanks!


	99. Exam

"How did you find us?!" Luna said as she sat down in the Resistance base.

"We can track duels remember." Anna said. "We knew you were both dueling a commander…. we knew it wouldn't be long before they won."

"Kaito would've preferred for me to lose with pride!" Haruto said back. "I lost so I deserve-"

"No Haruto…. don't say that." Rio interrupted. "Kaito might've been cold at heart but no-way would he condemn you to being a card. We cannot begin to believe in Academia's ethos of the weaklings deserve to die… that's what they want. We need to stick together!"

"I guess…." Haruto said.

"Haruto?! Where is he?!" said a loud voice. Doctor Faker had entered the bunker and quickly ran over to hug his son.

"Dad! Please… you're embarrassing me…!"

"You stupid boy! What is a twelve year old out in the field for?!" Faker shouted.

"You know we haven't got the numbers to spare now!" Haruto said back. "I can look after myself!"

"I'm a fool!" Faker said. "I should never ever have let you out… not after Kaito!"

"No! I can look after myself!"

"Why didn't any of you go with him?!" Faker yelled to Rio, Anna and Luna.

"Faker, you know we're low on people! Haruto can look after him-" Rio tried to explain but he was having none of it.

"Shun…. where is HE?!" Faker got up and went up the stairs to the outside.

Shun was outside talking to some Resistance who were trying to repair a fence. Faker looked at him while Shun had his back turned.

" _Kurosaki!" Faker yelled. Shun looked back with an angry look._

 _"Faker… what is it?" he asked._ Faker went up to try and punch Shun but the Raidraptor user dodged and easily punched Faker in the back. "What's got in your head?!"

"You sent my boy out to die! This is your schedule, your plans, what leader are you?!" Faker yelled while in the dirt.

"We're all in this now! We all need to fight! Maybe you should've been a better father!" Shun yelled. Rio and Anna had made it outside as well and heard those nasty words leave Shun's mouth.

"How dare you!" Faker roared back. Before Faker was going to yell back with more, he composed himself as he was the adult in this situation. "You were given the lead role because of your skills Shun…. maybe it's best you remember that." Faker walked off.

"Stupid old man." Shun said to himself.

"Shun! Faker is only upset that Haruto nearly got turned into a card!" Anna yelled.

"I don't need you lecturing me either." Shun walked off as the two girls could only watch.

"Maybe now Faker will allow us to open the dimension transport?" Rio said to Anna.

 **Academia Base**

"You got hit by a rocket?!" Ryo yelled to Shark. "What excuse is that?!" Ryo had a bruise on his face while Shark was also bruised on the stomach.

"I saw it Ryo, Shark couldn't have turned that boy into a card, the Resistance were one step ahead this time." Marina tried to reason.

"I don't need you to defend me." Shark said with his hands in his pockets. "I would've had them!"

"Well now we lost our more recent trace of the them!"

"You got hit as well!" Shark replied. "Why didn't you get that girl?!"

"That girl… claims she loved you…." Ryo said. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't and nor have I ever love anyone." Shark said. "Stop dodging the question!"

"Regardless…! Ryo you'd better get that cheek looked at, that girl hit you hard." Marina interrupted.

"I don't need any medical care; this bruise is the best thing I've gotten for a long time!" Ryo replied back with a weird sense of joy.

"Freak." Shark said as he walked off.

"You have no nerve to say that to that to my face." Ryo said in response, Shark just walked off.

"What now?" Marina asked.

"I'm tired of searching, I'm gonna burn this whole place down…. what better way to flush those rats out." Ryo punched his fist into his other hand with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Fine." Marina said. "I'll head back."

 **Academia – Fusion Dimension**

"So…. is she ready?" Leo asked Cobra when he was inside Cobra's laboratory. Leo was having his life support helmet being recharged

"She's been under intense programming for days so yes, she should be." Cobra replied.

"And she'll be able to beat that dragon?"

"Yes, her skills weren't all that great but my system has been able to teach her all these new moves without any lessons…. if this works Leo… Academia will be stronger than before." Cobra said.

"Good, this could be the next step forward." Leo replied. "Sora is now in Synchro to find Dennis… I'm glad we are making progress once more…."

"You don't fully trust him do you Leo." Cobra stated. "Why on earth do you keep these commanders in place?"

"Because my time is running out Cobra as you know… the commanders are known to the soldiers and what they expect from them, changing would only waste what little time I have left." Leo said as he stood up once his recharging was done.

"I shall send some assistance to back Sora up." Cobra said.

"Good and since Serena is having an Obelisk Blue exam… prepare the other one. It's why I agreed to the request in the first place."

"I see Leo, good thinking. I shall get her ready." Cobra smirked.

 **Academia Hallway**

Cobra walked down the hallway in his purple Academia outfit. He passed several students as he reached a room with a tightly locked door. Cobra reached for a key card and the slid it through the lock panel, the door begun to unlock.

Inside the room was Ray minus her bracelet. She was facing a TV screen which showed a Fusion whirlpool rotating away. Ray's eyes and head were locked into place via a machine which held them open and still.

Besides her was Gloria Tyler, undergoing the same process. Both girls seemed to be struggling but it was a weak attempt. Austin O'Brien was talking to them while he held a pad in his hands.

"What is the only thing you want to fight for?" Both girls seemed to be stuttering so Austin hit a button on the wall which zapped the girls with a high voltage. "ANSWER!"

"ACADEMIA!" both yelled.

"AGAIN!"

"ACADEMIA! GLORY ON THE ACADEMIA!" they girls replied.

"Who matters in your life?"

"No-one but Academia!" both repeated. Cobra looked at Austin, Cobra nodded. Austin hit a button on the wall and a imagine of Grace Tyler and Yuzar emerged. He checked both girls and their eyes got angry.

"Who are these people?!" Austin said.

"The enemy!" both repeated.

"They're ready." Austin said.

 **Coliseum**

Outside the entrance gates was Serena in her Ra Yellow outfit, she was speaking to Marina from Xyz.

"I will ace this easily." Serena said as she prepared.

"I know you will but…" Marina replied but stopped.

"But what?"

"No Serena it's nothing. I was going to say but good luck anyway…. you don't need luck!" Marina replied. She was lying as Marina was about to mention the deal she made with Leo. If Serena failed, Marina would be turned into a card. "I'll be late to arrive… I need to see Gloria for something… I'll be pleased to see her."

"Okay, I'll do you proud." As the screen went off, Yuri approached.

"Now remember… I hear Academia are building a pool of Piranha for lose-" Serena elbowed Yuri.

"Shut it… but thanks anyway."

Serena walked out to the coliseum and it was empty except for Cobra watching along with Leo Akaba, Austin was also here. Grace, Yuri and Reira also. Serena's heart dropped. Why as Academia's leader and his best friend watching?

Serena made her way to the dueling arena within and looked around. Grace and Reira also were watching.

"Serena." said Leo from the stands. He stood up.

"Yes, Professor!" Serena said.

"You've got here due to your skills… and now you must prove me to that you can become the highest rank…. if you can beat someone who you beat before… it's simple."

"Beat… before?" Serena questioned. The ground in front of her lowered and a hole appeared in the coliseum floor. A new floor arose with a figure on it.

Serena's face looked in total shock as Ray emerged. Her eyes blood-shot, her face was angry. Ray wore a new outfit since her old one had been destroyed. She wore a red cape with a purple jacket with boots.

"What is this?! Why are you here?!" Serena said in shock.

"This is your opponent Serena." Leo said. "Ray is now working for us… she has undergone…. some changes."

"She's an angel?! I thought we couldn't be controlled?!"

"It's' not a parasite, and you're correct." Leo said. "We have her bracelet and we should've turned her into a card since she's now useless but… I have changed my mind."

"How is she working for us?!"

"She's working for us of her own free-will; let's just say we had to give her a push…." Leo said. Serena looked at Ray, Serena was unsure but she trusted Leo.

"Fine." Serena said. She activated her duel disk. Ray activated an Academia duel disk which was a blue colour with blue blade.

"Now I shall get my revenge on you!" Ray declared. "I shall end you!"

"Watch your mouth!" Serena yelled back.

"I will teach you with my dueling instead!"

"Fine!" Both angels began their duel.

 **Turn 1**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall start by going all out! I summon Lunalight Kaledio Chick!" A female in a yellow dress with a Lunalight mask over her eye emerged.

 **Lunalight Kaledio Chick ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"Her effect allows me to send a Lunalight Monster from my extra deck and Kaledio is treated as that card! I send Lunalight Panther Dancer and now I play Polymerization! I fuse Panther Dancer with Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Black Sheep in my hand!"

"Already? Serena is trying hard for this." Grace thought.

"Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

A tall purple feline humanoid appeared. She had long hair with a pink robe around her legs. She held a sword with the Lunalight mask now around her hair.

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Quite the beast…" Ray said.

"That's not all you Fusion Faker! When I use Kaledio Chick to Fusion Summon, I can add a Polymerization to my hand from graveyard and next if Black Sheep is used as Fusion Material, Black Sheep returns to my hand as well. I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My move! I draw!" Ray yelled. "My only mission in life is to destroy my enemy… and you won't stand in my way!" Leo looked impressed in the stands.

"I have to say Thelonious, you've outdone yourself once again." Leo complimented in the stands. "The Doctor's parasites will soon be outdated nonsense." Cobra replied. "Shark's memory reprogramming and the Ritual angel's anger being used to override her feelings are excellent ideas." Back in the duel, Ray begun her move.

"I set scale one Freedom Bird and scale nine Caged Lion!"

"You gained Pendulums?!" Serena said in shock as the two Monsters emerged in her Pendulum Zone. Freedom Bird was a yellow bird with blue markings with Lion insert look

 **Bird 1 - 9 Lion**

"Next I use Freedom Bird's effect! I can Pendulum Summon Spirit Monsters while ignoring their summoning conditions! I Pendulum Summon Inaba White Rabbit!" A white rabbit holding a green rocket launcher emerged.

 **Inaba White Rabbit ATK: 700 DEF: 500 Earth/Beast/Spirit/LVL 3**

"What on earth is that?!" Serena said in near-embarrassment.

"Don't always judge Serena, just like this Monster… I'm better than it looks! I play the Continuous Spell Spirit Recall, I shall explain that later. Now I attack with Inaba! This card allows me to attack directly!" Rabbit fired the green rocket at Serena which hit her; the blast knocked her back a bit.

 **Serena LP: 4000 – 3300**

"Freedom's other effect! When I inflict damage on you with a Spirit Monster, I can add one Monster from my deck to my hand! I add the Ritual Monster, Spiritual Samurai!"

"Whatever." Serena shrugged off the move.

"Now Caged Lion's effect means all Spirit Monsters must return to my hand during the End Phase." White Rabbit returned. "Next Spirit Recall allows me draw cards X Spirit Monster returned. I draw one card, next I set two cards… your move." Ray said in a gloating manner.

 **Turn 3**

 **Serena LP: 3300 Hand: 2**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" Serena declared. "You're a coward for not attacking me head-on! I play Lunalight Perfume! I bring back Blue Cat from my graveyard!" A tall female like cat appeared. She had white and blue skin with a golden plate over her left eye.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"When Blue Cat is Speical Summoned, I can double the attack of one other Lunalight until the end of my turn!"

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK: 7000**

"Not with Caged Lion! Once per turn during either player's turn, I reveal a Spirit Monster in my hand… and then one effect on the field is negated!" Serena showed White Rabbit and Leo Dancer returned to normal.

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK: 3500**

"Fine! Since you're hiding a few nasty surprises… I play my set card Cosmic Cyclone! I pay 1000 lifepoints to banish a Spell or Trap you control! I choose the right set card!" Serena gritted her teeth as she felt the burning pain of losing lifepoints.

 **Serena LP: 3300 – 2300**

"Fool! You wasted your own lifepoints! I shall that Trap right here, right now! I use Ritual Loop! I banish one Ritual Spell from my deck and then I can take control of one of your Monsters! I shall take Leo Dancer!"

"Leo Dancer can't be targeted or affected by card your effects!"

"Fine! I banish the Ritual Spell Spirit Release and take control of Blue Cat!" Blue Cat emerged on Ray's field.

"I attack her with Leo Dancer!" Leo Dancer went into attack with her sword. She slashed Blue Cat in half and Ray took damage.

 **Ray LP: 4000 – 1900**

"This was easy! I can now attack twice with Leo!"

"Not just yet! Ritual Loops other effect! When the Monster I take control of destroyed, I can add the banished Ritual Spell to my hand!"

"POINTLESS! LEO!" Leo charged forward at a fast pace to quickly end the duel.

"Go Ritual Wall!" A second Trap emerged. "While I have a Ritual Spell or a Ritual Monster in my hand… once per turn I take no damage from an attack!" Serena gritted her teeth.

"I end my turn…." she said frustrated.

 **Turn 4**

 **Serena LP: 2300 Hand: 2**

 **Ray LP: 1900 Hand: 4**

"Draw!" Ray yelled. "I Pendulum Summon once more! Return White Rabbit and now from my hand I summon Ritual Spirit Warlord!" Warlord was an ancient looking warrior.

 **Inaba White Rabbit ATK: 700 DEF: 500 Earth/Beast/Spirit/LVL 3**

 **Ritual Spirit Warlord ATK: 2000 DEF: 700 Earth/Warrior/Spirit/LVL 6**

"I play the Ritual Spell Spirit Release! I tribute Spirit Warlord and Warlord can be used as a full tribute for any Ritual Monster! I tribute it and now a new Monster shall emerge! "Ancient mystic warrior rises from your eternal rest and serves me again to fight against our adversary!" A black samurai emerged with golden edges. It had two swords, one on its back and one stored by its side.

 **Spiritual Samurai 2500 ATK / 2200 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Warrior / Ritual**

"So… a new Ritual Monster?!" Serena said.

"Yeah and normally this would return all cards on the field with a level of four or higher back to the hand except this card but your Leo Dancer is immune to that…." Leo Dancer was sent back to the hand. "Samurai still gains 300 attack for all level four or higher Monsters in your graveyard and field!"

"What?!" Serena gritted her teeth.

 **Samurai ATK: 3100**

"When Warlord is used to Ritual Summon, the Monster summoned gains 500 attack!"

 **Samurai ATK: 3600**

"Rabbit can attack directly!" White Rabbit fired the missile once more and Serena was sent to the ground.

 **Serena LP: 2300 – 1600**

"Damnit…. I can't lose….!"

"Via the effect of my Freedom Bird, I can add a Monster from my deck when I inflict damage from a Spirit Monster, I add Asura Priest. Samurai, attack and destroy her Leo!" Samurai raised one of his swords and went into attack. "Spirit Double Slash!" Leo raised her sword but it wasn't enough to stop the Ritual Monster from destroying it.

 **Serena LP: 1600 – 1500**

"White Rabbit returns to me and via Spirit Recall, I draw a card! I set one card and end my turn!"

"You think…. I will stay down….. Sister….?!" Ray looked surprised at Serena. She was glowing with a dark aura. Her eyes glowing.

"What's this?!" Ray said in shock.

"So… Dark Angel…. this is what you said happened before with Serena?" Cobra said.

"Yes." Leo replied. "When we zapped and shocked Serena three years ago to make her change personality… it seems we made Serena's inner-angel also become corrupted… the Dark Angel wants to destroy the dragons and her sisters… "

"That's impossible… you said the angels were about peace and creation?"

"And when I found a piece of the original world during my research after Yusho… went behind my back…. that's what I saw. It was a flashback." Leo replied. "My theory is that the angels are similar to the girls they became. Serena, even before we changed her was an angry person; I expect the shocking changed the inner-angel as well."

"We need to know more about what you saw in that flashback… I'm sure you're connected to it Leo."

"Nonsense. The original world split into five dimensions, fragments from the original world remain in energy which can be found in all five dimensions. I was just lucky to have found it, anyone could've."

"Yes but that energy was Pendulum energy." Cobra replied. "The original world only had five summoning methods but not Pendulum…"

"It's why I allow Academia to use it, it's a pure energy, it's not been tarnished by any of the angels or dragons." Leo replied. "We don't need to know about the angels or dragons anyway… once we get their power, they will all be under our control anyway." Ray looked on with shock.

"What is this?!" Ray said.

"I see you lost your bracelet Maria." Serena said while having a dark aura surrounded her.

"Maria…?!" Ray stuttered.

"Your original angel-self was called Maria; she's now been captured since you lost the bracelet. You're just a shell…. like Serena is."

"I'm my own person!" Ray declared. "I shall take everyone out!"

"I don't care about that…. you're just an Academia puppet now… Academia is a minor threat compared to the dragons… and my sisters who wish to reseal them away! They all need to die! Shells included!" Reira in the stands got terrified and quickly hid her face behind Grace.

"What is going on?!" Grace said in shock. "This is… that… "thing" inside Serena we were told to keep quiet about?! But Yuri is here… he'll see it!"

"What is going on?" Yuri said. He stood up. "Serena, are you okay?!" Cobra looked across the coliseum to him.

"Is it safe that Yuri sees this? Last thing we need is to release the dragon within… you might have Serena and Yuri on your side but these two are different beings… I'm not sure our equipment could stop them…." Cobra said.

"It's fine Thelonious." Leo assured his friend. "Yuri and Serena will do anything for me, I brought them in. Yuri will trust in what I have to say."

"And what will you say?"

"That this is just a trick, a Real Solid Vision trick that Serena agreed too." Leo answered.

"He can't be that stupid thought… could he? Leo you're getting ahead of yourself, Yuri would never buy i-"

"Are you doubting me Thelonious?!" Leo looked at Cobra with a deadly look. Cobra quickly backed down.

"No Leo! I'm sorry." Cobra quickly said back.

"Good…" Leo replied as he looked back to the dueling stage. "Even if Yuri does activate his dragon form… they won't be around forever…. the seal on them is still strong." Cobra looked at Leo with concern as Leo was now watching the duel.

 **Turn 5**

 **Serena LP: 1200 Hand: 2**

 **Ray LP: 1900 Hand: 3**

"I don't care what you are!" Ray yelled. "Just go!"

"I will! DRAW!" Serena replied. "I play Crimson Moon!" Serena said as she held up the Spell. "I Fusion Summon using Monsters in my graveyard!

"Graveyard Fusion…?!" the corrupted Ray said.

"Yes and now I shall fuse Lunalight Leo Dancer and Kaledio Chick! Princess of the night, destroy our enemies with your instincts of beasts! I FUSION SUMMON, Dianah Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast! Appear Dianah, Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast!" A female beast who wore white amour emerged. She held a double-speared weapon.

 **Dianah, Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast [2800 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Beast-Warrior / Fusion]**

"When Fusion Summoned, Dianah gains attack equal to your Special Summoned Monster!" Dinah glowed as she increased.

 **Dianah ATK: 6700**

"I use her effect! I can negate one level five or higher Monster's effect that you control! I negate Samurai!"

"Which means he loses his attack boost…." Ray said with annoyance.

 **Samurai ATK: 2800**

"Now then… end this Dianah! Moonlight Slash!" Dianah pulled out her weapon and charged towards Samurai.

"This won't end here!" Ray replied. "Go my Trap! Ritual Release! I banish a Ritual Monster on my field and each player takes damage 300 damage X its level!"

"NO!" Serena yelled as Samurai exploded, sending Ray and Serena across the floor.

 **Serena LP: 1200 – 0**

 **Ray LP: 1900 – 0**

 **DRAW**

"Not bad." Leo said as he stood up. "Ray just might be a worthy asset." Serena got up slowly and her aura still glowing. Yuri looked on in shock as well.

"Kill… the dragon….!" Serena resummoned her Dianah as she stood up with the aura getting darker. "Dianah DANCER! KILL YURI!"

"WHAT?!" Leo said in shock. Leo Dancer shot forward to slash Yuri, Yuri's pocket begun to glow as his eyes begun to glow.

"Not happening!" Yuri produced a force field as the two clashed. An explosion occurred covering the whole stadium in dust.

… **.**

"You agreed to this Marina." said Gloria. "You said if Serena failed to win, you would be punished."

"Gloria… why have you changed?!" Marina asked. Marina was sat on a chair in a room which was connected to a shock machine. Gloria walked over.

"I'm not different Marina, I have just been corrected." Gloria said. "You know what the most fun part is?" Gloria said as she approached Marina's face to whisper to her ear. "The old me would've accept your love."

"Old you…?" Marina said. "Corrected…. no way… has Gloria… been brainwashed for disobeying….?!"

"Enough talking. Serena made it into Obelisk Blue anyway…. but you agreed to punishment."

"No, that wasn't the deal!"

"It is now!" Gloria walked away to a lever.

"Why… why am I still here?!" Marina thought. "Why am I serving Academia…. they…. they….. no… I need to stay… for Serena and Yuri…. they need me… no matter what the pain!" Marina clenched her fists as she prepared.

Seconds later a scream could be heard from the hallway.

… **.**

Austin walked down a hallway. Cobra's assistant was holding two duel disks which looked different from Academia's. He opened up a door.

"Okay, these two should do." Austin said.

"Very nice Austin." said a male voice. He stood up from a chair wearing a red jacket with top hat. Besides him were Gongenzaka and Masumi. Austin smiled.

 **A/N**

Yes that's the end of this mini-fusion arc. Next one will be back in Synchro while explaining that final bit of the story. Thanks to Rom once again. He made several cards below and helped with ideas/ and write some sentences. Thanks dude! Thanks for the reviews.

Samueljoo- Thanks for the card.

ThePLOThand- Thanks again, always interesting to read.

Guest – Thanks and Yuzu is back next time.

Exelion Heart- Thanks again.

 **OC Cards**

 **Ray**

 **Spiritual Samurai 2500 ATK / 2200 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Warrior / Ritual – Rom OC**

When this card is Ritual Summoned, returns all cards on the field with an original of LVL 4 or higher except this card to the hand. This card gains 300 ATK for each monster with an original LVL 4 or higher in your opponent's graveyard and field.

 **Freedom Bird ATK: 600 DEF: 200 Light/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/LVL 1/Scale 1**

 _Pendulum Effect:_ You can Pendulum Summon Spirit Monsters, ignoring their summoning conditions. Once per turn when you inflict damage from a Spirit Monster to your opponent, you can add one Monster from your deck to your hand.

Main Effect: When this card is summoned, add one Spirit Monster to your hand from your deck.

 **Caged Lion ATK: 900 DEF: 700 Dark/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 1/ Scale 9**

 _Pendulum Effect: All_ Spirit Monsters summoned when using the Pendulum effect of Freedom Bird return to your hand during the End Phase on the turn they are summoned. Once per turn during either players turn, show one Spirit Monster in your hand to negate one card effect on the field.

Main Effect: When this card is destroyed, add one Spirit Monster to your hand from your deck.

 **Ritual Spirit Warlord ATK: 2000 DEF: 700 Earth/Warrior/Spirit/LVL 6**

This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up. This card can be used as a full tribute for a Ritual Summon. The Ritual Summoned Monster using this card gains 500 ATK.

 **Spirit Recall/Continuous Spell**

When a Spirit Monster returns to your hand, draw one card X the amount returned.

 **Spirit Release/Spell**

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Spirit Ritual Monster or any Monster with the word "Spirit" in its title. You must also Tribute monsters from your field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If a Ritual Monster is destroyed in battle, banish this card and Special Summon one Ritual Monster from your graveyard.

 **Ritual Loop/Trap**

Banish one Ritual Spell Card from your deck and target one Monster your opponent controls, take control of it. When the Monster leaves the field, add the banished Ritual Spell to your hand.

 **Ritual Wall/Trap**

If you have a Ritual Spell or Ritual Monster in your hand, reveal it and you don't take damage from an attack.

 **Ritual Release/Trap**

Banish one Ritual Monster you control, each player takes 300 damage X its level.

 **Serena**

 **Dianah, Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast [2800 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Beast-Warrior / Fusion] - Rom OC**

 _1 Dark Monster + 1 Dark Monster_

If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls and negate his effect. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters.


	100. Escape and Unite

"Perfect work Austin." Yusho said as he sat back down. "Finally we have some duel disks for our new friends." Gongenzaka and Masumi looked in surprise at Austin.

"You're…. you're the guy who was going to turn us into cards? Back in Ritual… you was about to turn us into cards….?!" Masumi replied.

"We've been here for a few days now… Mr Sakaki, I think it's time you told Gongenzaka what is happening." Gongenzaka asked.

"Well it's as I told you two when you arrived, I had someone on the inside at Academia… and Austin is that person." Yusho said. "I only see Austin every few days as leaving Academia is hard without people spotting you. I don't know what fancy magic he used to get you here."

"Mr Sakaki… it's technology, not magic." Austin said.

"It's always magic." Yusho said brightly.

"Hm… but anyway let me explain." Austin replied. "I was able to tweak my duel disk to teleport you to this location, it gave off the same look as if I carded you and it also took a picture of you and printed out as a card… just as if you had been carded."

"To fool Academia…." Masumi said.

"Exactly." Austin replied. "I knew about you guys, I was able to save you."

"So let the man Gongenzaka get this right… you still did stuff for Academia… even though you're on our side?"

"Yes, I have had to so some… sad stuff but nothing which cannot be undone." Austin said.

"I met Austin when I arrived in the Fusion Dimension." Yusho said.

"How did you arrive here? Leo Akaba hates your guys?" Masumi asked. "No-way could you cross from within LDS."

"I didn't." Yusho replied. "It… happened randomly… After the presentation of Real Solid Vision I felt terrible… I had taken the credit from the man who deserved it, Leo. I went looking for him and I couldn't find him. Leo Corp didn't want anything to do with me, they wouldn't answer my questions."

"Then what?" Gongenzaka asked.

"I was arriving home… but before I knew it… I had teleported… teleported to the Fusion Dimension."

"What?!" Masumi said in shock.

"Yes… it was three years ago and it all begun from there."

 **Flashback – Three Years Ago – Fusion Dimension**

"Where am I….?" Yusho said as he looked around. He was within a city which had a long river flowing through it. There were giant crystals in the sky.

"I… I was just at home… did I get knocked out and this is a dream?" Yusho questioned. As Yusho looked around, he heard footsteps heading his way.

Many figures jumped from around him and suddenly Yusho was surrounded by Obelisk Force and the Juvenile Officers. Yusho looked concerned. "Hello fella's…what's with the fancy outfits?" Yusho asked nervously.

"Mr Sakaki, under the orders of Leo Akaba, you are being detained." One Obelisk Force said.

"Leo?! Detaining me?! What is this place?!" Yusho said in pure shock.

"No need for questions you'll see him soon." said another.

"I don't know why I'm being detained… but if Leo wishes to see me then I shall come." Yusho replied.

"Leo wishes to see you, wishes to see you suffer!" Obelisk Force knocked Yusho to the ground.

"Suffer?" thought another Obelisk Force member, this one was dark-skinned.

"Well take me to him then!" Yusho ordered. The other Obelisk Force all smirked.

"We're allowed a bit of fun first!" Each Obelisk Force lined up to kick Yusho while on the ground. Several members struck or kicked Yusho, sending him across the ground.

"This wasn't the plan?!" the dark-skinned Obelisk Force member thought. He just watched as Yusho was about to be struck again.

"The Professor never said you had to be intact!" As one more was about to hit, the dark-skinned member quickly put his duel disk behind his back and hit a button which made Yusho disappear. The rest of the Obelisk Force and other guards were shocked.

"Where did he go?!"

"Who did that?!"

 **Flashback End**

"Austin was that Obelisk Force." Yusho said.

"So you saved Yusho?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Academia had been about for a few months when Yusho arrived, Leo arrived and begun Academia… we were busy maintain order in the Fusion Dimension…. I had joined Academia as did most other adults due to the Fusion War before-hand."

"Fusion… War?" Gongenzaka replied.

"Before Leo came, Fusion was in turmoil with a war. The place was wrecked and Leo exploited this… he brought Real Solid Vision with him and now people treat him as a god. I knew something was off with him so I didn't buy his lies."

"Did… you lose anyone?" Masumi asked.

"Yeah… before the Fusion War begun… I was involved in an accident in a jungle where my parents were killed… I was able to survive and return home… then the war begun… all I've ever had is tragedy." Austin replied.

"Austin was able to survive the war easily… however his morals never changed." Yusho said. "After he sent me away, he found me and we spoke."

"Yusho gained my respect and trust." Austin said. "At the time Academia didn't track duel disks, so I was safe."

"How do you remain a mole? Academia have parasites in people…. trust me… I know that lesson…." Masumi said.

"Only the students, those higher then students are free because they serve Leo Akaba of their own free-will, the best kind of worship. I'm able to avoid it because I have a role to scan the main island for traitors… instead I take them to Yusho if they manage to escape." Austin replied.

"But there are cameras'… people….?" Gongenzaka asked.

"I also am very capable in technology, I work as Cobra's assistant. Cobra is Academia's head of technology. I am able to disguise myself from being found." Austin replied.

"But wait?!" Gongenzaka screamed. "All that horrible stuff…. you just sit and watch it happen?!"

"I know and it hurts, but I have it all under control." Austin said.

"Austin must remain within Academia to keep an eye on things." Yusho said.

"Mr Sakaki… do you know the story about Yuya and everything else?! Academia want him!" Gongenzaka hit back.

"Yes Gongenzaka, I know." Yusho replied. "Austin told me about the dragons and the angels. I know that Yuzu is one of the angels as well…."

"So how could you stay here if Yuya was caught?!" Gongenzaka replied.

"Because…. I know that the Lancers are going to stop all this. I'm stuck here in Fusion… I'm waiting for everyone to come." Yusho said. "I trust that my son and his counterparts will remain safe for now."

"Ray… the Ritual angel… she got captured." Austin said.

"What?!" Gongenzaka said. "What did you do to her?!" Gongenzaka grabbed Austin but the shirt, Austin didn't try to fight back as he was ashamed.

"She's been brainwashed… along with Gloria who carded Mieru."

"I don't care about her… but you brainwashed her?!"

"No! It was Cobra's plan… it's made her anger take over! I put a safety word on both… if it's said to them then they're free instantly!" Austin said.

"We can't let this happen!" Masumi said. "I was brainwashed by Academia… I did…. things… we can't let Ray have the same!"

"We need to trust Austin." Yusho said as he stood up. "He'll make sure that they're okay. We need to continue learning all these things. If Austin makes a move, we lose our only source of information. Austin is high-up within Academia, he gains all the top information."

Gongenzaka and Masumi looked annoyed at each other as they looked back to Yusho.

 **Synchro Dimension – Facility**

Alarms went off around the facility; Mina's hacking had caused the facility to unlock everything. It was chaos.

Yugo and Yuzar's cell door opened as did everyone else's, all the jailed people all ran out in a prison break. They all ran past Yugo, Shingo and Yuzar's cell; no-one paid them any attention.

"FREEDOM!"

"TAKE DOWN THE GUARDS!"

"TEACH 'EM WHAT COMMONS CAN DO!"

"We can escape!" Yugo said.

"Do I look like a prison escape expert?!" Yuzar said.

"Well you can stay, I'm getting Rin!" Yugo ran out as Yuzar stuttered but quickly followed.

"Damnit! I forgot Shingo!" Yuzar said. He ran to back to the cell where Shingo was asleep. "Really?!" Yuzar hit Shingo and he quickly woke up.

On the platform in the centre, Rin looked as Armstrong was panicking.

"GET THOSE SCUM BACK INTO THEIR CELLS!" Armstrong yelled. Officers around the prison were being beaten or held captive by the angry prisoners.

"Yugo!" Rin yelled. She knew he was here but didn't know where he is. The platform the two were on begun to slowly slip downwards, because it was also ran on electric, it was starting to fall.

"What?!" Armstrong said as he looked down. "Help me one of you useless people!" There was no-one coming to help.

"RIN!" Yugo came down the floors of the prison and Rin saw him.

"YUGO!" Rin said happily, the platform sunk a bit lower.

"Take my head!" Yugo said. Yugo was just about to reach it and Rin nearly made contact before we she was dragged back by Armstrong. "RIN!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Armstrong yelled.

"Yes I AM!" Rin lobbed a kick into Armstrong's groin, the fat officer felt the pain rush in and he collapsed. Rin jumped up and Yugo grabbed her, pulling her up.

Rin and Yugo embraced each other on the jail floor as the chaos continued. But that didn't matter, they had each other.

"So… I guess I'm your hero now Rin…. do I…. get a kis-" Yugo said, blushing. Rin quickly kissed his forehead.

"Now if that shuts you up, we need to go!" Yugo was so busy blushing; Rin had left him without looking behind. "You idiot!" Rin had to grab Yugo by the collar and pull him away.

Armstrong on the platform looked at the edges, it was close to falling.

"I'm too young to die!" Armstrong said. Armstrong tried to reach a floor by jumping but he couldn't. As he landed, the platform finally fell. "Oh no…." Armstrong yelled as it fell.

On the ground floor Shingo and Yuzar were hiding from the chaos as the guards were still being held back.

"How do we expect to escape from here?!" Shingo yelled.

"Yeah and our duel disks are hidden away!"

" _Oi punk!"_ said a male. Yuzar and Shingo looked at him and he was dressed like the other Commons but he was more bulky.

"Er… hi?" Yuzar said innocently.

"You looked at me funny… now you shall pay!" The male beat his fists together.

"W-wait!" Yuzar replied. "I didn't look at you at all?!"

"Nor did I, but if you wish to tumble with the fantastic Shingo Sawatari, I'm all game!" Shingo yelled.

"Shingo!" Yuzar said. As Shingo raised his fists, as the male got closer, Shingo panicked.

"Actually… my dear friend here will take you on first!" Shingo said as he hid behind Yuzar, Yuzar looked back to him with a stunned look.

"You utter-" Before Yuzar could continue, the platform stopped just above the ground, everyone was caught by the shock of it. Armstrong rolled into the centre of the platform.

"I… I lived….!" As he begun to get relived…. the glass platform begun to crack. "Oh…. no…." It broke and Armstrong landed on the prison floor, the Commons all looked at him with glee on their faces.

"Let's…. go…" Yuzar said as he and Shingo ran away, they could see a door open to the side.

"Get back to your cells now!" Armstrong ordered. No-one listened to him and charged at him. As Yuzar and Shingo entered the corridor, all they could hear was him getting beaten up.

Rin and Yugo saw the open door from the higher floor; they knew that was their only way out. Rin begun to stand on the railings of the floor, Yugo looked in panic.

"Rin! You can't jump from here?!" Yugo said in shock.

"You're right… we're both going to jump!" Rin grabbed Yugo and both fell. Yugo screamed as he saw the ground get closer. Rin landed feet first and caught Yugo in her arms.

"Ugh…" Yugo said as he rubbed his head.

"Now I'm your hero." Rin said.

"I could give you a kiss too?" Yugo said.

"No, we gotta go!" Yugo and Rin saw Armstrong getting beaten up and the two street-wise kids knew not to bother, they needed the distraction. They slowly walked into the corridor.

Inside it was dark and they heard a rattle come from a room. Yugo wished to be brave.

"I will protect you Rin!" Yugo, as normal, without thinking, opened the door. There he saw Shingo and Yuzar holding their duel disks, Yugo screamed regardless.

"Shut it!" Shingo placed his hand over Yugo's mouth. Rin entered and saw Yuzar.

"You… you look like…."

"Yeah I'm the Ritual Dimension version of Yugo… hey!" Yuzar said innocently.

"Okay… this day gets weirder." Rin said.

"Well we have our duel disks, now we need to escape!" Yugo said as all placed them on.

"There will be special guards outside… they stop all escaped prisoners!" Rin said.

"Special?!" Shingo said. "I will take them all down!"

"Sure you will…" Yuzar said, teasing. "Where are all the extra police anyway?"

"I guess they are saving them for outside…" Yugo said.

"We had better get to an exit!" Rin replied. The four nodded and headed off down the corridor.

 **Martha's**

At Martha's, Mina, Mercy and Yuya were left behind. Yuzu, Ruka, Ruri and Yuto had all gone to free their friends.

"Why are we still here?!" Yuya said. "We all need to free them!"

"Because Arcadia is still out there and we need to keep two of the dragons separate." Mina added.

"So a real dragon lives within Yuya….?" Mercy said.

"Yes." Mina explained. "Once we're all together, I'll explain everything I know from Academia."

"I can't stay here?! Yuzu is…."

"She can handle it." Mina said. "Plus you have a girlfriend here anyway… did you see how Martha looked at you!" Mina teased. Yuya gave off an innocent laugh.

"Martha is a nice person." Mercy said.

"I don't doubt that." Mina said. "I guess she's here to look after Yuya since he got benched."

"Benched?!" Yuya replied.

"Well yeah… maybe you weren't strong enough….!" Mina teased once more, Yuya looked more irritated. Mercy could only give off an innocent, awkward smile.

 **Yuzu and Others**

Yuzu along with Ruka, Ruri and Yuto had teleported thanks to Ruka's duel spirit powers. They landed inside the prison, in a dark room.

"Teleporting is so cool." Ruri said.

"Why land here though?" Yuto asked.

"This is a safe place." Ruka said. "Plus I don't remember all that much of the Facility from the images I saw from the CCTV…"

"Your powers are amazing." Yuzu said.

"Yes but… what I feel coming from you three.. it's nothing compared to what I have." Ruka replied. "It must all be connected."

The four left the room and Yuzu along with Ruri as well as Yuto felt a sensation. They looked to their left and before they could say anything, Rin's group were running towards them. Rin and the others saw them as shadows and the same with Yuzu, the hallway was too dark to see each other. Rin's group quickly tried to stop but there wasn't enough time to slow down, and the entire group all collided.

"Ouch…." said Yugo as he got up. "What's the big idea?!" Yugo yelled.

"My big idea?! What about yours!" Yuzu yelled back.

"Hang on… that voice?" Rin said. Before anything could be said or done, Yuzu raised her fan and wacked everyone in the dark.

"Leave us alone you bullies…..!" As Yuzu was whacking Yugo repeatedly in the dark, the lights came on. Yuzu looked at Yugo with a stunned look.

"Found the light switch…." said Yuto with a slight bruise.

"Yuzu?" Rin said.

"Rin?!" Yuzu replied.

"Yugo?!" Ruri said.

"Yugo?!" Yuto said slightly jealous.

"Yuzar!" Yuzu said.

"And Shingo!" Shingo added. Ruka looked annoyed.

"Okay we've found each other." Ruka said. "We can catch up later, we need to escape."

"We can't go yet! Our son is still here!" Yugo yelled.

"S… son?" Yuto said, Rin sighed.

"He means our D-Wheel…" Rin replied.

"Does that matter?!" Ruri said.

"Yes it does." Rin said in defence of Yugo. "You guys can go… we need to find it."

"Fine…. I can't teleport us out either." Ruka said. "My connection to the duel spirits only works after a while when I first use them."

"Then let's stop talking and go!" Yuzar said.

"Where are we going though?" Yuzu said. "We teleported in here!"

"We need to get to the draining pipes; the pipes lead out to the outside without any guards." Ruka said.

"But they'll be there!" Yugo said.

"This is chaos in here… we should get away if we're quick." Ruka said. Ruka looked up and saw a ventilation shaft.

"We can use that!" Ruri said.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Shingo said. He tried to jump up and pull the cover off the shaft, but he wasn't tall enough.

"Let me…." Yuto used his skill to jump up higher and pull the cover off.

"I could've done that…." Shingo said. "I was warming up….!"

"Just go!" Ruka yelled.

 **Outside**

The group crawled through the pipe were a small flow of water made its way outside. Shingo was not impressed at being wet.

"The great Shingo Sawatari does not nee-!"

"Enough!" Yuzar begged, the Ritual user had had enough of Shingo's ego, someone who had more of an ego then Yuzar himself.

"We're here." Yuzu said. Yuzu was in front and saw no guards around. The water was flowing into a small pool which was then reused. Yuzu jumped in and eventually everyone else followed.

"We're out." Ruka said. They all began to swim to other railings to leave the pool. As they did, they heard three sets of footsteps approach. It was the Arrest Cops, the guards who arrested anyone for escaping. They all blocked the open path which led to the Tops.

"You're not going anywhere!" said one.

"We will not let you!" said the second.

"The rest of us might be busy sorting out the mess you made inside, but Roget had a feeling you would try here!" said the third.

"Roget?" Ruri asked.

"Yeah… the Security head." Rin replied.

"He knows about you and… your secrets?" Ruka asked.

"He must… he separated me from the guys… I don't know why Yuzar and Yugo were arrested normally though." Rin answered.

"The guy must be a bigger idiot then me!" Yugo teased.

"ENOUGH! NOW SURRENDER OR PREPARE TO DUEL!" said the guards at once. Before they could get their duel disks out, a shadow jumped between the three and hit them in the neck.

Tsukikage appeared as the three guards all collapsed.

"Tsukikage!" Yuzu said.

"Quick, we must return to Martha's. The guards are all busy in the prison." Tsukikage replied. "I had been searching all day for you guys!"

"Yes, follow me." Ruka added.

 **Roget**

"They all escaped?! WHY?!" Roget yelled.

"Sir… with respect… you have fired a lot of Security lately…" said a worker on the holoscreen.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE FIRED!" Roget declared. He slammed his desk and the holoscreen went off.

"Damnit…. first the facility is in riots and now… the angel disappeared! Roget looked at CCTV footage of the Lancers leaving the pipeline, he saw Yugo and Yuzar. "NO! It can't be…. I had two dragons locked up as normal?!"

A screen appeared, Roget was raging while he ignored it.

"Roget….. Roget!" Roget was distracted but heard the second word

"WHAT?!" Roget screamed. His face looked pale as a male with a beard appeared.

"Councilman Izayoi?! How may I help you?!" Roget said.

"You know what this is about." The councilman replied.

 **Martha's**

Rin and Yugo hugged Martha as they were now safe. Then both went to sit down.

Yuya, Yuzar, Yuto, Yugo, all sat on one side of the table.

Yuzu, Rin, Ruri on the other. Mercy, Shingo, Ruka, Tsukikage and Martha all looked at each side; the counterparts all looked embarrassed except Yugo who had no idea. Mina of course knew more than the rest of them but she still acted shocked.

"This is… nuts…" said Shingo.

"This really is something…" Ruka added.

"Yes and now Mina, could you tell us all?" Yuzu said.

"Everything I know, yeah." Mina said. "Since most are here…."

"Yeah… Ray is at Academia." Yuzar said sadly.

"I don't know Ray but we will get her back." Ruri said.

"I was saved from Academia thanks to Mina, we can get her back." Yuto said.

"And the Fusion counterparts…." Yuya said. "They're linked to all this as well."

"This is the first time most of us have been together." Rin said. "It's…. nice…."

"I never expected this to happen when I dueled Shingo for the first time…" Yuzu said.

"Shut it!" Shingo said "That was a fluke…. twice… plus the first time was like… 100 years ago!" Yuya and Yuzu burst out laughing as Shingo continued to defend his loss.

"I shall guard the premise after you explain." Tsukikage said.

"I can as well." Mercy added. "I need to be able to show people that Physic Duelists aren't all bad."

"But Mercy… your powers haven't fully formed." Ruka said.

"Yes and don't worry, they will." Mercy said. "Arcadia won't succeed."

"Academia… Arcadia… Security…." Yuya said. "It's a lot to fight."

"But we're more than enough!" Rin said with determination.

"We all need you to rest before." Martha said. "Mina can explain first but… we need to feed the kids."

"Oh yeah…." Yugo said "Where are we all staying?!"

"We have the rooms outside." Martha said. "We might need some to share a room…!"

"The dragons can!" Mina joked; the joke didn't make anyone laugh. "Anyway, I'll share a room."

"Yeah, you can have ours." Ruri said.

"We have sleeping bags so it's all fine." Martha said.

"Good and we need all the angels to remain… just in case the dragons do…. actually awaken." Each of the counterparts looked at each other with worry.

 **A/N**

Thanks for all the reviews and kind comments and for Rom this chapter.

100 chapters (spot the reference in the story…) thank you to all for sticking with it until this point. And of course thanks to Rom for all the help since he came in. It's cool must of the main people were together on chapter 100.

To answer ThePLOThand as to the length, I don't know, it's not for a while yet I can say with certainly.


	101. No Mercy

A/N Creation of Mercy and all her cards here are thanks and belong to to **Royal2** , thanks dude.

Thanks to Rom as normal, Mina belongs to him and thanks for the reviews and new favorites/follows.

* * *

"Councilman… how can I help you?" Roget asked.

"Roget, why is the facility in total chaos?" Mr Izayoi said.

"It got hacked! It's under control now!" Roget said.

"I hope so! Why am I hearing reports of people escaping?!"

"It was only a few… I'll find them!"

"I know you brought Real Solid Vision to this world but that doesn't excuse failure Roget, make sure it doesn't happen again! But now…. word has gotten out to Commons and Tops… they know see Security as vulnerable."

"And they're wrong!"

"Regardless we need to shut this news down, I propose we bring the Friendship Cup forward by a few weeks… we start next week." Izayoi replied.

"What?!" Roget said in rage. "I'm in control of that!"

"And I'm in control of your employment! Get it done!" Izayoi disappeared.

"Damnit!" Roget said as he slammed his fist down. "Mina still hasn't returned from Arcadia… I wonder where that brat is…?"

 **Martha's – Next Day – Morning**

A door opened in one of the outside bedrooms, inside was a simple bed, Yuzar and Shingo had been forced to share a room, unfortunately for the both of them.

Yuzar had won the right to use the bed for the night but for the people who opened the door, they saw a funny sight. Yuzar and Shingo were both on the same bed; Shingo must've climbed on during the night without knowing. Both were hugging each other like the other was a teddy bear.

The people who opened the door were Yuzu and Rin, both of them had a huge smirk appear, they tried to hold in laughing.

Yuzar and Shingo slowly begun to awaken as they then noticed them embracing, they heard a camera clicking and saw Rin taking pictures. The two panicked and roll out the bed with scared looks on their faces.

"What on earth?!" Yuzar yelled.

"We were going to wake you up and well…." Yuzu replied.

"What were you doing?!" Shingo yelled to Yuzar.

"It was my bed!" Yuzar replied. "I should ask you the same! Why take a picture?!" Yuzar said.

"Because, it's funny!" Rin giggled.

"You're a psychopath!" Shingo said in annoyance.

A while later, Yuto was helping in the kitchen while wearing an apron with Ruri helping. Yuto's apron was far too small and outside Yuya and Yugo were laughing, the counterparts were all getting along well with the rest.

Around the side of the orphanage, Mina was away from everyone and hitting her duel disk, ready to scan the dragons and angels for her most detailed scan yet.

"All but three are here… I know the dragons are drawn to each other and the same goes for the angels but this is just too good." Mina thought.

At the front of the orphanage, Tsukikage continued to watch out for any sign of Security or any other threat. The kids of the orphanage looked at him with a awkward stare, all Tsukikage could do is continue looking forward, despite the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. Mercy was also guarding.

"Why is he wearing a bathrobe…." asked one of the kids.

"He looks funny…." said another.

"Okay guys, let's leave the kind man alone." said Martha as she herded them away from Tsukikage.

"They're just curious…." Mercy said.

"I have been trained to maintain composure during the worst of events… kids are the least of my issues." Tsukikage replied.

"Well I wish I could feel that comfortable around them… if they knew I was from Arcadia…."

"The place of your origin means nothing, it's how you are now." Tsukikage replied.

"You come from another world…. it's different here…Arcadia means your marked for life… they've done terrible things." Mercy replied.

"Such as?"

"They've taken kids in as refuge and instead of giving them a home… they're trained to use their powers for bad. They erase kids' minds and dump them onto the streets if they're not powerful enough." Mercy added. "It's horrible and the sick thing is… the council allows it… the whole culture in this world is wrong."

"But you're not involved with that anymore." the ninja replied. "And now you can do something about that."

"Yes but my powers aren't unlocked yet…." Mercy added. "I have powers which can hurt people… I also have the power to heal people but Arcadia was training me in hurting… not healing.…"

"They wished for you to be a weapon, not a healer."

"Yes… and that's all I feel… a weapon." Mercy sadly added.

"You're from… Arcadia?" a small girl's voice said. Mercy and Tsukikage turned around with shock.

"Arcadia?!" said the rest of the kids.

"The school of the witch!" said another.

"Why is she here?!"

"No! It's… it's different!" Mercy yelled. The kids all begun to look at her in disgust, Martha quickly came out.

"Kids! Get inside please!" Martha ordered.

"She's a fellow witch, she can't be here!" Martha was eventually able to get each kid back indoors, by now everyone had stopped doing something and looked at Mercy with Tsukikage.

"I never unlocked my powers!" Mercy pleaded. "I don't wish to hurt anyone!"

"We know, Mercy." Ruka said as she walked towards her. She placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I was locked away up there and now I'm stuck with this stupid reputation!" Mercy said. On the other side of the courtyard, Yuzu and Yuya were now with each other.

"Poor girl." Yuzu said.

"We need to do something…." Yuya said. "A show!"

"Yuya…." Yuzu sounded unimpressed. "This isn't home! This world is messed up; it can't just be solved by a simple show!"

"You're always turning down my requests!" Yuya said back. yuya no cape

" _That's not all she's been doing since you two were separated!"_ Yuzar emerged from behind Yuzu and took her white coat off her.

"Hey, Yuzar!" Yuzu said in shock. Yuzar tied the jacket around his blue coat and pointed to the sky.

"Yuzu was acting like you Yuya; she admires you as a hero… as a id-"

"Would you shut it, time and place!" Yuzu yelled as she whacked her fan down onto the Ritual users head.

"SHE DID IT TWICE!" Yuzar yelled in a joking manner. Yuzu begun to whack him faster and harder.

"Wait Yuzu… you wore your jacket like mine….?" Yuya asked. Yuzu stooped.

"Well you see… um….. maybe…." Yuzu stuttered.

"That's…. that's erm….." Yuya went slightly red. As the two looked at each other, they heard a door open; they looked to see Ruri and Yuto leaving the main house to comfort Mercy.

"Mercy… we're sorry…" Ruri said sadly.

"It's fine… I just wish the kids could know." Mercy replied. Yuya and Yuzu, along with everyone else walked towards them.

"Okay I have an idea!" Yuya said. "We need Mercy to duel someone and show she's not a threat!"

"Yuya…. we can't ask her to do tha-" Yuzu said before being interrupted.

"I'll do it!" Mercy said with determination.

"Oh boy…." Yuzu said. "We're being hunted by Arcadia, Security AND Academia! We don't have time!"

"Yuzu, we need to let her." Rin replied. "Just trust me."

"I know that but do we have time?" Yuzu replied.

"I shall keep guard at all times." Tsukikage said. "We shall place everyone else in the safety of the homes."

"Not me! I shall duel Mercy and show off my amazing skills!" Shingo added.

"I wasn't referring to you." Tsukikage said bluntly. "You're not a dragon or angel."

"I'm more then that!" Shingo said angrily while waving his arms around.

"No you're not." Mina asked. "Look, as I explained everything yesterday, the dragons and angels are highly wanted. We need to make a plan to bring this nonsense to an end… not to be playing little kid games."

"No we do this." Yuto said firmly. "We need the Synchro Dimension to be on our side to fight Academia; we also need to save this world from itself. Having little kids growing up thinking the wrong thing is not right. We owe it to them and this world to help it."

"Fine… but it's wasting your time." Mina said.

"I shall duel you and I shall take no more excuses!" Shingo replied as he activated his duel disk.

"Well…. I guess we got a show!" Yuya said. "Get the kids, this should be fun!"

A minute later, Shingo, Yuya and Yuzu were talking outside.

"You want me to do what?!" Shingo said.

"Please Shingo." Yuzu asked.

"As if….!"

"It's a chance to show off your skills… unless you think I'm better?" Yuya asked with a cunning plan.

"No way!" Shingo shouted. "I am the best and you both know it! I'll do it!" Shingo walked off as the Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other.

"I'm surprised he fell for it so easily." Yuzu said.

"Well… he is Shingo." Yuya said. "Now we need to convince Mina…"

Once again, a minute later, Yuzu and Yuya were inside and talking to Mina.

"You want me to do what?" Mina replied.

"Please Mina, just to do that for Shingo?" Yuzu said.

"Look I know I helped you guys before but that takes a lot of work." Mina said.

"You told us all about the angels and dragons… what you learnt from Academia." Yuya said. "We can show you our items if you want?"

"Well…. I guess I can." Mina said.

"Thanks." Yuzu said. Mina smirked as the two turned their backs.

"But I need something else too." Mina exclaimed, Yuzu just looked confused, until Mina approached her and joined her lips to Yuzu's, Yuya looked confused while her face blushed. After she finished with Yuzu, she approached Yuya and did the same. They just ran out while blushing. "Too easy."

Mina placed her duel disk next to her mouth and her duel disk begun scanning it.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Mercy faced Shingo as the kids watched and waited outside on the ground. Shingo smirked.

"That Mina gave me a upgraded Action Field… let's see!" Shingo hit his duel disk and it begun to change into a muddy forest with a swamp in the middle. There was a lake with large leafs to get across.

 _Action Field – Darkness Swamp_

"Come on Shingo!" yelled the kids. Mercy looked determined to change their minds.

"Okay! I'll show you!" Mercy yelled.

"Fine! Let's duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Let's begin this show then shall we!" Shingo declared. "I set scale two Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie and scale seven Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser!" A one-eyed clown arose with a purple demon whose face was a circus tent.

 **Rookie 1 – 7 Curtain**

The kids all looked in amazement at the new summon. Shingo looked confident as ever.

"Now I shall do this! I can Pendulum Summon Monsters between levels two and six! Appear A male with purple hair and a black outfit appeared. He had one eye covered with a patch.

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 7**

"Superstar allows me to add an Abyss Script Spell to my hand! I add Opening Ceremony and play it! I gain 500 lifepoints for each Abyss Actor Monster on my field!"

 **Shingo LP: 4000 – 4500**

"I set a card and end my turn! Now then…. show the kids you're a witch!" Shingo yelled.

"I'm not a witch!" Mercy yelled back. "That's what a witch would say!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll show you, I draw!" Mercy yelled. "Appear Skeleton Knight Foot Solider!"

 **Skeleton Knight Foot Soldier ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 1 Zombie/Dark**

"Via its effect I can send a Skeleton Knight to the graveyard from my deck to the graveyard then I can draw a card! I send Skeleton Knight Duel Sword-Men!" Mercy drew a card. Shingo begun running across the lake on the swamp leafs. He saw an Action Card.

"This is mine!" Shingo dived and got the card.

"I don't need them yet! I play a Spell, Cursed Sword! I can destroy Foot Solider and draw again! Be-gone Foot Solider!" The Skeleton Knight disappeared as Mercy drew once more. "And since Foot Soldier was destroyed, Skeleton Knight Duel Sword-Men can be summoned from the grave!" Two Skeletons with swords emerged.

 **Skeleton Knight Duel Sword-Men ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Zombie/LVL 7**

"When summoned this way, I can summon one Skeleton Knight Trainee Token!"

 **Skeleton Knight Trainee Token ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Dark/Zombie/Token/LVL 3**

"I use Duel Sword-Men's effect! By destroying another Skeleton Knight on my field, this card gains 500 attack and can attack twice!"

"What?!" Shingo said.

"Don't lose to the witch!" a child called out.

"Come on hero!" another said. Mercy looked sad.

"I destroy my Token and Sword-Men gains 500!"

 **Sword-Men ATK: 3000**

"Go Duel Sword-Men!" The Sword-Men picked up a sword and slashed across Sassy Rookie, Shingo was blown back to the land.

 **Shingo LP: 4500 – 4000**

"Attack!" The second Sword-Men leapt up and slashed Shingo directly, he was smirking though.

 **Shingo LP: 4000 – 1000**

"I use the Action Card Damage Draw! When I take 2000 or more damage, I draw two cards! You see Mercy, the hero always wins!" Shingo gloated.

"I'm also a hero! I'll show you! I set two cards and end there!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Shingo LP: 1000 Hand: 3**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I draw!" Shingo yelled. "I Pendulum Summon once more! Return Superstar and also welcome to the stage, Abyss Actor - Evil Heel!" A dark purple monster which was hunchbacked appeared. He had a small white face and a green rings around its arms. Superstar returned.

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 3**

 **Abyss Actor - Evil Heel ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 8/ Scale 1**

"Superstar's effect allows me to add another Abyss Script! I add Abyss Script – Spooky Night! I target one Monster I control, I choose Evil Heel! Now the Monster it battles loses all its attack until End Phase!"

"What?!" Mercy said.

"Yes, now the witch shall pay!"

"I shall counter with the Trap Skeleton Knight Ambush! I destroy one Monster you control and I draw a card!" Mercy reacted. "Goodbye Evil Heel!" The Monster was destroyed and Shingo looked down and begun smirking."What… what's happening?" Mercy said. The kids also looked concerned at Shingo's grin.

"You got me!" Shingo yelled.

"What do you mean?!" Mercy said.

" "The witch"... that title might belong to you… but that's nothing compared to what I am!" Shingo said with delight. "I work for Arcadia!"

"WHAT?!" yelled the kids in fright.

"What rubbish!" Mercy said. "Stop playing around!"

"Oh… what about your missing friends?!" Shingo declared.

"They're all indoors…. hiding from the real evil!" Mercy replied.

"Or they fell for my trap!" Shingo clicked his hand and the screen appeared on the Action Field with all the counterparts, Martha and Ruka tied up with a rope on the outside.

"Stop playing tricks!"

"Oh… it's not!" Shingo said. Shingo clicked his hand once more and slowly he begun to change appearance. He grew taller and his appearance changed to wearing a green and black waistcoat.

"No… you're dead?!" Mercy said as she took a step back, the kids also looked terrified.

"Yes Mercy, I'm alive… Sayer Divine lives!"

"No! This is a trick!" Mercy hit back.

"If this was a trick… why would Martha let the kids be here?" Divine laughed.

"This… this…. this is real!" Mercy shouted in freight.

"You should've stayed Mercy, you could've been taught the wonders of destruction at Arcadia!"

"We're gonna die!" yelled the kids. They all began to cry.

"No! I won't let that happen!" Mercy yelled. "I know I come from Arcadia but I'm not a bad person, I'm not a witch!" she yelled to the kids. "I WILL protect you all!"

"You… will?" said a kid.

"You'll save us…?" said another.

"Of course! I hate Arcadia with a passion and I won't let you grow up in a world filled with corrupt police or scary physic duelists!" The kids all begun to cheer up.

"Beat him!"

"Save us Mercy!" Mercy heard the words and a smile emerged on her face.

"I will! I won't let you down!" she yelled. "I just hope I can help…." she thought.

"Well then Mercy, let's see!" Divine replied. "I play the Continuous Abyss Actors' Costume Chest! Now I once per turn I can equip an Abyss Costume to my Monster from my deck! This boy's deck sure is fun! I equip Abyss Costume – Devil Sword! I lose 500 lifepoints but my Monster gains 1000!" Superstar gained a long bloody sword.

 **Divine LP: 1000 – 500**

 **Superstar ATK: 3500**

"Attack Superstar!" Superstar raised the sword and slammed it down onto Mercy's Monster. She was sent flying across the muddy swamp floor as her Monster fell.

 **Mercy LP: 4000 – 3500**

"I play my set card! Abyss Fortune! When I destroy a Monster you control with an Abyss Actor Monster.. I gain halve of your Monsters attack as lifepoints!"

 **Divine LP: 500 – 2000**

"I end my turn with a set card!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Divine LP: 2000 Hand: 1**

 **Mercy LP: 3500 Hand: 4**

"I won't fail these kids! DRAW!" Mercy roared as she gained a card she could use. "I summon a second Foot Solider!"

 **Skeleton Knight Foot Soldier ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 1 Zombie/Dark**

"I can send a Skeleton Knight to the graveyard! I send Skeleton Knight Shield-Men! Now I use Skeleton Knight Reaper in my hand! I can destroy a Monster on my field to bring it out! Be gone Foot Solider!" Foot Solider disappeared and a skeleton ghoul appeared.

 **Skeleton Knight Reaper ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Dark/Zombie/LVL 5**

"When Reaper is summoned this way, a card you control is destroyed! I destroy your Costume Chest!" Divine's Continuous Spell was destroyed, he looked annoyed."Since Foot Solider disappeared, Shield-Men can appear from my graveyard!" Two Skeletons emerged holding shields.

 **Skeleton Knight Shield-Men ATK: 0 DEF: 300 Zombie/Dark/Tuner/LVL 1**

"From no Monsters to two… go Mercy!" yelled one of the kids. "I tune my two Monsters to Synchro Summon!" Shield-Men turned into the green rings as Reaper flew through. "No matter what you summon, you will always be Arcadia thrash!" Divine yelled.

 **5+1=6**

"That changes today! I Synchro Summon level six, Skeleton Knight Cross Bower!"

 **Skeleton Knight Cross Bower ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Dark/Zombie/Synchro/LVL 6**

"I use Monster Reborn and bring back Foot Solider!"

 **Skeleton Knight Foot Soldier ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Level 1 Zombie/Dark**

"Bower's effect allows me to destroy one Monster on my field and then one on yours! Be gone Foot Solider and your Superstar!" Divine watched as the Pendulum Monster was destroyed, he remained calm.

"Go Mercy!" yelled the kids. "I use Reaper's effect in my graveyard! When Foot Solider leaves the field… Reaper returns!"

 **Skeleton Knight Reaper ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Dark/Zombie/LVL 5**

"Big deal Mercy, your anger… your Monsters… all they will do is destroy and hurt! Your powers are the same as the witch, when you came into Arcadia we scanned you and we knew you had the same potential that Aki fulfilled… you're a waste."

"If being a waste means being a warrior for evil… then I'm proud to be a waste! Reaper, ATTACK!"

"I counter that with Abyss Stage Shield! For each Abyss Actor in my extra deck, I can negate attacks X that many Monsters!"

"What?! You have two… and I have two!" Mercy replied.

"Yes, I'm always one step ahead Mercy!" Divine yelled.

"Ugh…. I end my turn!"

Outside the Action Field, inside Martha's house were the whole group. Since the kids were inside the Action Field, the house was clear with the group including Mina and Ruka.

"Is this okay?" Yuya asked.

"Yes the kids need to learn the hard way sometimes." Martha replied. "Having Shingo pretend to be a dead leader of Arcadia is a way to show Mercy isn't the villain to the kids."

"But can she unlock her powers… to heal?" Yuzu asked.

"Mercy will… Shingo just needs to push her." Ruka replied. "The Real Solid Vision Mina set up should hold long enough."

 **Turn 5**

 **Divine LP: 2000 Hand: 1**

 **Mercy LP: 3500 Hand: 3**

"My move, draw! I Pendulum Summon Superstar and Evil Heel once more!

 **Abyss Actor – Superstar ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 3**

Abyss Actor - Evil Heel ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 8/ Scale 1

"Superstar allows me to add another Script to my hand! A second Abyss Script – Spooky Night! This allows me to reduce your Monsters attack to zero when attacked by another Monster of mine! I target Evil Heel this time!"

"No!" Mercy said. "I need one of those Action Card things!" Mercy quickly tried to jump onto one of the leafs of the swamp.

"Finally." thought Shingo. Mercy leapt onto another leaf and there she felt it slowly dissolve away. Just then she felt something grab her leg.

"What is this?!" Mercy yelled.

"Mercy!" the kids screamed in horror.

"I told you, you are weak!" "Divine" said. Mercy slowly was being dragged under.

"No! This isn't going to happen! I need to save the kids!" Mercy declared. "My leg… it hurts… I can't kick it off!"

"Then sink!" "Divine" yelled.

"Mercy!" the kids shouted.

"NO! I need to save the kids!" Mercy's hands begun to glow and her leg begun to return to normal. She felt this and was able to shake the thing around her leg off and kick it away. Mercy was able to climb out from the swamp while looking at her leg.

"No way…" the kids said.

"And I got an Action Card!" Mercy said. "Big Escape, the Battle Phase ends!"

"Ha! You healed your leg?!" "Divine" said.

"Yes and I shall stand firm against you always!" Mercy replied.

"Let's see!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Divine LP: 2000 Hand: 2**

 **Mercy LP: 3500 Hand: 3**

"Draw! This shall end you! But first I the Spell Foolish Burial to send Skeleton Knight Pike-Men to the graveyard and next I summon SkeletonKnight Horse-Men!"

 **Skeleton Knight Horse-Men ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 Dark/Zombie/Tuner/LVL 2**

"His effect allows me to bring back a Skeleton Knight from the graveyard! Appear Pike-Men!"

 **Skeleton Knight Pike-Men ATK: 1300 DEF: 500 Dark/Zombie/LVL 2**

"Here I go! I tune Pike-men with Horse-Men and Cross Bower!"

"A three-way Synchro?!" the kids said. Horse-Men became green rings and Pike-Men and Bower followed through.

"Appear before me, Skeleton Knight Hydra!"

 **6+2+2=10**

A green light shot from the sky and a skeleton multi-headed beast emerged.

 **Skeleton Knight Hydra ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 Dark/Zombie/Synchro/LVL 10**

"This Monster gains an extra attack for every two-set of Skeleton Knights in my graveyard!"

"What?!" Shingo said still as Divine.

"Go Hydra! Attack Evil Heel and end this!" Hydra charged forward as Shingo grabbed an Action Card near him.

"Go Evasion!" Shingo played.

"How does this Divine guy know about Action Cards…. unless…." Mercy smirked. "Hydra can attack once more!" Shingo looked panicked as he couldn't see another.

"No!" Hydra slammed into Superstar and sent the Monsters and Shingo as Divine into the Action Field wall.

 **Divine LP: 2000 – 0 Mercy Wins**

The kids came to celebrate with Mercy as Shingo's disguise slowly dissolved.

"Ugh… I shouldn't have agreed to this….!" Shingo said as he quickly jumped up. "But I did put on a show!"

"I worked it out in the end." Mercy said. The group including Martha all came out. "Why do that though?"

"The kids needed to see the real Mercy." Martha said. "You were never in any danger."

"But I felt some pain…?"

"It was nothing more than a bit of pressure from the Real Solid Vision!" Yuzu reassured. "Mina worked it out on Shingo's duel disk and Ruka gave the information about Divine."

"Your powers were real however and now you can use them!" Yuya said.

"And we can now practise using them for the better." Ruka added.

"Thank you guys." Mercy replied.

"It was all a trick?" said a kid.

"Let's get him anyway!" said another. The kids all charged onto Shingo who looked terrified as they all jumped on him.

"HEY! I'M NOT A PINATA!" Shingo yelled under the bodies of the kids.

"GUYS!" Martha said. Rin and Ruri quickly tired to lift the kids off with the rest of the group looking in shock. In the background Mina was laughing her head off.

 **Roget Office**

Roget was working on the plans for the Friendship Cup as he heard a noise he feared. It was the sound of someone teleporting in.

Roget took his duel disk from under his desk and ran out to the hall.

"Okay who's there?!" Roget ordered.

Around the corner walked Sora and the bulked up war solider, Barrett as support.

"Hello Roget, I'm here to talk." Sora smirked.


	102. Answers

"So why do we need to do this?" Yuzu asked.

Inside Martha's were all the angel and dragon counterparts including Ruka and Mina. Shingo, Mercy and Tsukikage had been asked to stand guard outside. The kids and Martha had moved to one of the outer buildings.

"If Ruka can contact the duel spirits which live within the cards and since we have more of the angels and dragons with us, we might be able to learn more." Mina said. "Academia would kill to have this chance."

"Did you really…. need to say… kill?" Yuzar said nervously.

"If they get their utopia… everyone outside of Fusion and those who swear loyalty to the new world will be killed." Mina replied sternly.

"Well that ruined the atmosphere." Yugo said.

"At least you didn't say killed." Yuya said.

"Stop saying killed!" Yuzar begged.

"Moving on…." Mina said. "Ruka's power can connect all of us to the original world; we need to get ahead of Academia with the power."

"Ruka… can this work?" Ruri asked.

"Yes, the way my power works is by connecting to duel spirits. I was given this gift… maybe it was to help you guys in this mission…" Ruka pondered.

"Then let's do it!" Rin said. "We need all the information we can get!"

"I shall agree." Yuto said confidently. "We must do this."

"Then let's stop talking and do it!" Yuzu said. "Um… how do we do it….?"

"I'll need a link to your past." Ruka explained. "When we were in Arcadia… we saw a vision of the past world didn't we?"

"Yeah we did…" Yuzu said.

"You did?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, you were in prison at the time." Ruri replied.

"Well… Pendulum Warrior has contacted me before…" Yuzu said as she got it out. "When I was thrown off the tower in Ritual, Pendulum Warrior saved me. I could feel her… along with Mozarta."

Yuzu placed Pendulum Warrior on the table and Ruka positioned it in front of her.

"But is it safe… for us?" Yuya asked.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"Well we're a part of this dragon group." Yuto said. "As you said to us before Mina, our cards and inside of us contain each halve of the dragons… won't we awaken and go berserk?"

"Or would the angels try and…. remove the dragons from play?" Yuzu said.

"I don't know." Mina said. "I only know what Academia know… but we should be prepared none the less." Mina got out her duel disk, Ruka did the same.

"This is not very reassuring…." Yugo added.

"Let's get on with it." Ruka said. Ruka took a breath in and placed her hand onto the cards. Pendulum Warrior begun to glow. Yuzu and the rest of the counterparts were all slightly nervous, even if some didn't show it. Yuzu and Rin's bracelets glowed along with the cards.

"Here we go!" Ruka said. Mina smirked as a bright green light flashed across the room, blinding everyone.

… **.**

The eight counterparts and Mina as well as Ruka all reopened their eyes. The group found themselves in a complete wastelands. Nothing but dead trees with mud instead of grass everywhere. There was ash floating around the air and a dark, bleak sky was above.

"This is that world we were in before." Ruri said.

"When me and Yuya battled?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah." Ruka replied. "It's the right place."

"When me and Yuto were… one." Yuya said. "What on earth is happening…."

" _DIE YOU FIENDS!"_

Everyone heard a voice from the sky and they looked up. It was _a_ pink long haired female. She had red, old style amour on with a red cape. She leapt up and charged down with her swords.

"That's my Pendulum Warrior?!" Yuzu yelled. "And she's coming right towards us?!"

Pendulum Warrior saw Yuya and was about to slash right at his neck, no-one could move due to sheer panic, however Yuzu was able to snap out of it and ran to block Yuya.

Pendulum Warrior saw Yuzu and tried to stop but it was too late. Yuzu's bracelet lit up in its pink light and Pendulum Warrior was blocked. Yuzu slowly opened her eyes after being blinded by her bracelets light, there she saw Pendulum Warrior stare at her with a spooked look on her face.

"What on earth was that?!" Rin yelled.

"My… my… my dear Ciel…. it's you….." Pendulum Warrior stuttered. She immediately went to her knees to bow and grovel for forgiveness.

"Ciel… my… my angel name." Yuzu said.

"Please forgive me." Warrior pleaded. Yuzu walked closer.

"I'm sorry but… I'm not Ciel…. well…. not at the minute."

"What…." Warrior looked up. "You're…. you're Ciel's other-self… Yuzu…"

"Yeah, I own you as a card…." Yuzu said awkwardly.

"You're with the dragons… I must eradicate them all!" Warrior yelled. All four boys looked nervous, including Yuto.

"Please don't!" begged Ruri.

"The others are here… Ruri and Rin. Fiona and Linette…."

"No she's called Ruri, not Linette!" Yugo randomly yelled in annoyance.

"She means my other-self you dimwit, plus not the time Yugo!" Rin replied.

"However I sense no Fiona…" Warrior looked at Ruri. "You lost your bracelet."

"Um… yeah…. sorry." Ruri replied.

"I'm sorry but my loyalty is with the angels, I serve as Ciel's top warrior, I must destroy all five before they merge into one!"

"NO!" Yuzu's words went unheard as Pendulum Warrior charged up her sword.

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuzar's decks all lit up and their eyes begun to slightly glow.

"Stop it!" Yuzu begged to her Monster, her Monster didn't listen. Warrior went to attack and all four boys emitted an energy which shot Pendulum Warrior back once more.

"Stop it!" Ruri begged. "Yuto… you guys… stop!" Yuya and the others shook their heads and returned to normal.

"That was weird…!" Yugo said.

"The dragons within… Damnit!" Warrior yelled to herself.

"Just stop, please, Pendulum Warrior." Yuzu ordered. "They're not here; you attacking them will break the seal!"

"The seal? You seem to know a lot about your past life!"

"Yes, Ciel's been popping up frequently; the memories of her taking over are sticking with me more and more."

"Where exactly are we?" Yuzu asked.

"This is my memory of the original world; you've entered my duel spirit card. When the angels split the original world into five, all the people became duel spirits and became cards. The magic of this world became Spells and Traps." Pendulum Warrior said.

"What was this world?" Rin asked.

"This was one world. A world where many creatures existed, the Monsters you know as Monster Cards are all former residents before the dragons wrecked this world."

"And the angels created the game of Duel Monsters?" Yuto asked.

"I will not answer a question from the dragons!" Pendulum Warrior yelled.

"Fine I'll ask that question for him!" Yuzu hit back.

"Yes, the angels created everything with their will before the five dimensions became real. They angels intended to keep the dimensions separated forever more… Since my connection with Ciel was strong, I vowed to be by her side always…."

"And that's why you came out of my duel disk to save me back in Ritual?" Yuzu said.

"Yes, I shall save Ciel. I will always be with her; she was my best friend… basically a sister. When we were young… Ciel saved my life… and I vowed to always be with her." Warrior replied.

"But… who are the angels?" Ruri asked.

"And the dragons!" Rin said.

"We've been playing this game for too long, time to tell us!" Yuzu yelled.

"Very well." Pendulum Warrior said. "But first… the dragons must depart!"

"What?!" said Yuya.

"I'm not leaving Ruri!" Yuto said.

"Your other two friends as well." Warrior said.

"Ruka is how we got here and Mina is from Academia, she knows a lot about all this stuff. They need to be here!" Ruri replied.

"A girl with the power to connect to duel spirits…. Quite amazing." Warrior said. "Fine, I shall tell you all."

Mina slowly smirked as Pendulum Warrior was about to explain.

"This world was just one universe, filled with Monsters, humans and magic. Everything was at peace… thanks to the angels and dragons."

"Angels AND dragons?!" Yuzu said in shock.

"The titles they each have… Angels of Creation and Dragons of Destruction… those titles only came about after the event which changed everything. The death of the king… or the crazy king."

"King?" Mina repeated to herself, she didn't know this detail.

"The king was a fair-person. He was loved by his people. The angels and dragons were the guardians of the world; they have served numerous kings and were serving the current one with as much loyalty."

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"The king theorized that the two most powerful groups, the dragons and the angels, were able to create something new. A new type of power by combining their two powers. The powers in this world became your summoning methods."

"What?!" the group all said.

"And the new power would've been…. Pendulum?" Mina said.

"Correct. Pendulum was the theorized power, the king wished to form a new power to for his people… and himself, an eternal power-source."

"Eternal? A power which lasts forever?" Yuzu replied.

"Correct. A power which would never have an end… like a Pendulum."

"Pendulum?!" Yuya said.

"This source would be the king's legacy, an eternal power source which would help not just the current generation of people but for hundreds of years to follow. The angels would provide one side of the energy, while the dragons would provide the other."

"Both sides would combine. Each one would power one side of the energy… making it infinite." Mina replied.

"But why did the angels and dragons go to war?! It makes no sense if they were on the same side?" Yuzu asked.

"The angels felt that power would end up being misused, it would end up making the king and others more crazy with that infinite power!"

"That makes sense." Yuya added. "But how did we end up as… killers?"

"It'll be easier if I showed you all…. how you brought my world to ruin!" Pendulum Warrior pointed at the four dragons. Pendulum Warrior slammed her sword into the ground, creating a bright light.

 **..…..**

Five winged girls, the five angels appeared inside a castle. They all looked like the five girls but each had wings with different colors. Besides them were five other people, besides Ciel was Pendulum Warrior.

Inside and before them was a male who wore a red royal outfit. The group looked down from above with Pendulum Warrior.

"This is your memory?" Rin asked.

"Yes, this is your angels past lives." Warrior replied.

"They look just like us." Ruri said as she looked at herself with black wings. "Who are those other people… those warriors beside the angels? One of them is you!" Everyone saw a younger looking Pendulum Warrior beside Ciel.

"Yes… that is me." Pendulum Warrior said.

"Wait… that looks like that new card I gained…. besides me is Callistis!" Rin pointed at her new Synchro Monster she gained during her duel with Armstrong.

"And that's my one…" Ruri looked at a Monster shad had not gained yet. It was a half-black on the left and half-white on the right. Each side had six wings and she wore a helmet.

"That's Uriel." Pendulum Warrior replied. "And next to Ray is Monsters called Dianah, Queen of the Fusion Lunalight and Ray has Spiritual Samurai."

"Spiritual Samurai?" Yuzar asked. "I don't recall her having that card?"

"She'll gain it soon if she hasn't already." Pendulum Warrior replied. Those people beside the angels are their close friends, loyal warriors of the angels. Our will to protect the inner-angels brought us to your decks."

"Why didn't we have them before?" Yuzu asked her Monster.

"Our will to help the angels comes through the shells will. The angels placed a seal upon the dragons… and they did on all Monsters as well…."

"But where's us?" Yugo asked.

"Hang on… that man…. that king… it can't be!" Yuya said.

"No way, that's Leo Akaba!" Yuzu yelled.

"WHAT?!" Ruri and Yuto said at once.

"The leader of Academia?!" Yuzar added.

Back down below the man was indeed Leo Akaba however this version of Leo didn't have his head device and instead was a bald man.

 **Below**

"Leo, listen to us!" Ciel asked. "This energy will be nothing but devastation!"

"We cannot allow for this to occur!" said the green-haired Linette, Rin's angel-self.

"Enough!" Leo said as he stood up. "You've been the guardians of this world for centuries however I am king! I know what is best and the dragon-five also side with me!" As the angels looked on, the five dragons emerged in their dragon form besides Leo.

"Causing trouble again Ciel?" Dark Rebellion said. "I see your foot soldiers are here as well!"

"Shut it Dark Rebellion! They're not soldiers! They are our close friends; they help us to maintain the peace on the ground!" Ciel replied.

"Pathetic." Ancient One Ritual Dragon said.

"Yes we know you guys are loners, unlike us!" Elisia hit back, she resembled Serena.

Pendulum Warrior and You know this is wrong Odd-Eyes, you can't side with Leo over this?" The angel leader replied.

"Infinite power to help this world? Monster and human alike? How can we not do that? This is for the good of the world!" Odd-Eyes replied.

"Don't do this Odd-Eyes." Ciel asked. "I know you're the most reasonable of you five, please."

"This is too big to ignore Ciel. I understand your concern but we need you to use your sister's power to unite with ours to make the energy!"

"He said no!" Clear Wing replied with Yugo's impatience showing.

"Oh just button it!" Elisia said.

"Not happening!" Ciel replied.

"Then I must act." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Fiona said, Ruri's angel counterpart.

"You'll regret this!" Maria added. She was Ray's counterpart. Leo stood up and put out a small circular device on his arm.

"Then I shall extract the energy from you!" Leo yelled.

"What?!" Ciel said.

"No you can't!" All the angels' warriors said. Each one appeared before the angels. They were going to stand firm before their friends.

"We're all on the same side!" Odd-Eyes yelled. "We might not all get along but this is vital that we agree on this!"

"Well the angels have made it clear, they don't!" Pendulum Warrior said.

"Dragons!" Leo ordered. The dragons all launched into the air and sent an attack at each angel's faithful warrior, they were all easily sent flying into the wall.

"Guys!" the angels all yelled as they looked back.

"We're… okay…." Callistis replied.

"Not for long!" Leo yelled. "You shall witness your angels fall!"

"Don't…. don't do this…" Uriel begged. Ciel's hands quickly glowed and she slammed them onto the ground and a bright land flashed.

"What now!" Leo yelled. As the light disappeared, everyone including the dragons had disappeared.

 **….**

The angels with their warriors all dropped down into a wasteland and outside the castle.

"Everyone okay?" Ciel asked. Everyone else nodded.

"Where are the dragons?" Warrior asked.

"I teleported us all away… we need time to clear our heads…." Ciel said. "The king has gone crazy!"

"Then we kill him!"Elisia said, Serena's angel.

"No Elisia!" Linette replied.

"If we kill him, it won't happen!"

"Get that thought out of your mind!" Ciel hit back.

"If we acted more fiercely, people wouldn't take us so lightly!" Elisia said. "The dragons are tougher then us… they get results!"

"We might all protect this world but we are nothing like the dragons! We have a duty to protect and save!"

"The dragons save and protect people?!"

"Yes, but they are a risk… they are…. more… heavy-handed." Maria said.

"THEY GET RESULTS!" Elisia yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Ciel yelled back. "Elisia… I sometimes wonder how you're our sister…."

"I wonder that too! My way would save us all!"

" _ANGELS!"_

The five girls with their five warriors stood firm as they saw Leo walking forward with a sword.

"Stand down Leo!" Ciel yelled.

"No! This new energy would power the world forever; I need this to by my legacy!"

"Screw legacy!" Linette yelled.

"No! I shall take your energy from you! By carving you each open!"

"Not with us around!" Pendulum Warrior declared as the warriors jumped before the angels.

" _Well with us, you will all fall!"_ Four dragons emerged except Odd-Eyes, Starving Venom smirked.

"Well they found us….." Ciel said. "Where's Odd-Eyes?!"

"He's a softy… he didn't want to be here for this…." Dark Rebellion said.

"You'll really kill us?!" Linette said. "We work together?!"

"You angels had the choice…. but now we must move forward." Clear Wing said.

"The dragons were always the best!" Ancient One said with Yuzar's ego.

"So you wish to take us out and become the only saviours of the world. No-one to stop you from being the destructive force you all are!" Ciel yelled. "At least Odd-Eyes is decent!"

"He's not here stopping us either… is he?" Starving Venom said.

"Odd-Eyes was only decent one of the dragons... what have you done to him?!" Maria asked.

"Let's say our brother is in time-out until he sees sense!" Dark Rebellion replied.

"And now…!" Starving Venom yelled. Many Darkwurms appeared from below along with numerous magician Monsters.

"We have loyal friends to fight alongside us; you have to make your own slaves!" Ciel yelled as her warrior friends prepare to battle.

"The dragons still side by me!" Leo declared.

"You fool! They just want the energy! They'll remove you from the picture before you even get a chance to use it!" Ciel added.

"I doubt that. Now, attack!" Leo ordered. As Leo lifted his sword, all the Darkwurms and magicians shot forward to attack. The angels shot in the air to face the dragons, the warriors below were left to fight the Monsters.

Leo charged forward to Pendulum Warrior, fighting alongside the servants of the dragons. Pendulum Warrior held up her sword and the two clashed amid the fierce fighting.

The angels and dragons both launched attacks at each other; there was no difference between the two sides in power, even with Odd-Eyes no longer there.

The angel's loyal warriors were able to quickly destroy the slaves of the dragons, Pendulum Warrior was dealing with Leo.

"I want let you hurt Ciel nor her sisters!" yelled Pendulum Warrior.

"Yeah, well I'll hurt you instead!" As Warrior was listening to Leo, he saw an opening on her body. Leo slashed at her and sent her flying. Pendulum Warrior screamed.

"No!" yelled Ciel as she quickly flew down to see her friend.

"COWARD!" Starving Venom yelled as the angel left the fight.

Leo walked forward to the wounded, bloody, Pendulum Warrior. The rest of the warriors were unable to leave the fight, Pendulum Warrior was on her own.

"One down!" Leo rose his sword up and was going to slam it down, but a force field appeared and it deflected the sword to the ground. Ciel appeared once the force field disappeared

"Of course you show up!" Leo yelled. Ciel helped her friend up; Pendulum Warrior had to hold her side. Ciel rested her against a tree.

"Stand down Leo!" Ciel said firmly.

"That won't happen! This ends now!" Leo activated the device on his wrist, and slowly Ciel felt weaker.

She collapsed to the floor and looked up; streams of her energy were slowly leaving her body.

"Now you're giving me your power… and your friends and sisters can't help you!" Leo declared. "And since you're now weak…. I can take you out!" Leo picked up the sword and held it above Ciel's neck. Ciel couldn't move and could only look on.

"NO!" Pendulum Warrior dashed forward and pushed herself into Leo, Pendulum Warrior's sword dropped as she and Leo fell to the ground.

"You dare!" Leo yelled. He slammed his fist down onto Warrior's wound, making her scream in pain. Ciel slowly grabbed the sword in her weak state.

"I won't let Ciel die!" Pendulum Warrior said. "We've been best friends forever… and that shall stay that way!"

She's weak and you're injured…. you're in no room to talk!" Before Leo could do or say anything else, the sound of a sword slicing its way through was heard.

Leo looked down and saw a wound in his chest, his hands shook. Leo looked down and collapsed onto the floor; Ciel was behind him, holding a now bloody sword.

 **Yuzu**

"NO?! I killed Leo?!" Yuzu said.

"Not you, your angel-self." Rin reassured her. As Rin tried to comfort, the group saw all the fighting stop, everyone had sensed Leo's death by the hands of Ciel.

It was a dead silence. The king had fallen.

Panicked by her actions, Ciel created a beam of light which teleported everyone of her allies away.

The flashback disappeared and Yuzu and the others returned to the wasteland.

"So… the angels had to resort to…. that." Ruri said.

"Yes. Ciel had no other choice, her energy soon returned later but at that point, she had to kill Leo."

"What happened next?!" Yuzu asked quickly.

"When we all left the scene, we had no idea what to do next." Warrior replied. "Everyone understood Ciel for killing the king but…. of course the residents of the kingdom thought differently. The entire kingdom begun to turn against us…. and the dragons…."

"But… then what?" Yuzu asked.

"We tried to stop the fighting but the violence continued…. each time we appeared… we made things worse. You see once the dragons returned home and freed Odd-Eyes…. Odd-Eyes begun to think Ciel was evil…. and that the angels were beginning to be corrupted…. though he still disagreed with his brothers way of dealing with things… he begun to agree with them."

Warrior walked forward with sadness. Yuzu and Yuya were in pure shock.

"The residents knew where the dragons lived… they came for blood. The dragons were caught by surprise and their whole land was destroyed. The rage which built up in the dragons hit boiling point…. the dragons snapped…. including Odd-Eyes!" Warrior pointed at Yuya with a sharp look.

"No way would I do that…. would I?" Yugo questioned.

"No, we're not them! Yuya… is not Odd-Eyes…. you are better than him." Yuzu said as she looked into Yuya's eyes.

"You're all just mere-shells!" Warrior explained. "But the shells contain the beast-within!"

"You won't hurt them!" Yuzu yelled.

"Listen!" Warrior yelled. "The angels and the dragons then went head to head in the final battle! You've all seen it in your recent visions…. When the two clashed, the energy that Leo wanted was created. The angels and the dragons formed the Pendulum energy."

"I remember something…. back in Ritual I saw… I saw you…. die." Yuzu said to Pendulum Warrior.

"I died battling the Darkurms, yes." Warrior replied. "During the final battle with the merged dragon and the angels, we had to fight to keep the residents safe, we didn't succeed."

"But before the angels sealed everything away… they were able to save people… even the dead?" Rin asked.

"Yes…. when the two sides made the Pendulum energy, it gave them immense power. The power was given to the two who were at the front of the battle… Ciel and Odd-Eyes."

"What does that mean?!" Yuya said.

"It means the leaders evolved with the power. Ciel changed energy forms from what you call Tribute to Pendulum…. the increase in power allowed her to save the dead and seal all in card form. Odd-Eyes used it to merge into the supreme dragon. However there was still no winner, both were evenly matched."

"Which is why the five dimensions were made." Yuzu added.

"Yes, Ciel knew the angels couldn't win so they created five worlds instead, to keep the dragons in-check with the dragons being sealed, half into a human, half into a card. The pendant the Odd-Eyes shell wears is a remnant of his power."

"And our bracelets…?" Yuzu asked.

"Ciel only had enough power to seal the angels into one item rather than two like the dragons. She made the bracelets."

"Which explains why Leo wants the bracelets and not us." Rin said.

"But he wants us along with our cards…" Yuzar said, speaking for the dragons.

"Exactly." Warrior said. "Which is why we need to kill all five dragons!"

"Not happening!" Yuzu said. "I don't care who you are, Yuya, Yuzar, Yugo and Yuto are going nowhere!"

"What about Yuri?" Yugo said. Rin smacked him.

"Yes…. even that purple freak." Yuzu added.

"If they merge, which is what Academia wish… the whole five worlds will fall! Academia can't contain the supreme dragon!"

"There's always another way!" Ruri yelled.

"Shells…. weak…. and stupid!" Warrior yelled.

"Listen! I'm your owner, I am Ciel… you will not speak to my friends like that!" Yuzu yelled.

"How dare you disgrace Ciel's name… you are nothing like HER!"

"Wait! Before we all get shouty…. what about Serena and her dark angel thing?" Yuzar said. "I saw it when she took Ray…. it was… scary." Yuzar said.

"Serena's angel form was always a bit different as you now know…. once she knew Ciel wished to purify the dragons and not kill them… she opted to change herself… her darkness grew to the point of no-return. She wished to kill all."

"But Leo… he's still alive." Yuya said. "How?"

"The humans of the world were transferred into one of the five worlds while the spirits were turned into cards…. it's all Ciel and the angels could do…"

"Reiji said that Leo was able to sense the energy from the old world… it's how he found out about the other dimensions… by analysing it…." Yuzu said.

"All false. Leo is a smart man, clearly looking at the old world energy and being from the old world, he was able to see the full picture." Warrior replied.

"Fine…. can we go home now?!" Ruri said.

"Yes… you should never have come here…. it's only made me feel worse about the fate of my angel friends!" Warrior said. "We had other allies… Mozarta…. your other aces…. however the dragons pulled the vocal cords out of Mozarta before destroying them…. only us warriors remained…. I'll never see any of them again! Yes Mozarta and the others were sealed into cards but that's not good if Ciel can't return!"

"She will! Trust us!" Yuzu asked.

"Trust you.. for siding with the dragons?!"

"YOU CAN'T TALK!" Yuzu yelled. "It was your fault that the Ritual Commander Marina lost her eye! I shouldn't trust you!"

"That was an accident, plus…. it needed to happen." Warrior said.

"No it didn't!" Yuzu yelled back in fury. "I will not use you anymore if you respond like that!"

"Whatever! Yuya is the leader…. Yuya is the only one who can absorb people! Yuya is the main threat!" Warrior yelled.

"We're done here." Ruka said. A bright light emerged and Yuzu could barely see Pendulum Warrior.

"You are not Ciel.. and you never will be." Warrior said firmly.

 **…..**

The bright light exploded in Martha's house, each of the group were sent across the ground. Yugo was slammed into the kitchen; a frying pan fell onto his head from a shelf.

"Ow…" Yugo said.

"Everyone okay?" Ruka asked. Everyone except Mina were dizzy. Mina was only smirking after obtaining all the new information.

Yuzu looked at Yuya… they know knew everything. Yuya went to Yuzu to calm her down. Yuzu ignored Yuya and ran out of the house. Her duel disk fell onto the floor, scattering her cards.

Yuya picked up a card. It was Pendulum Warrior, except it was now blank.

 **A/N**

Well… that was a lot. Thanks to Rom for all his help as per usual, it wouldn't be the story without him. Rom owns Mina.

Bridgey – Thanks and yes not good for Roget. And yeah thanks for the Mercy compliment, full credit goes to Royal2 for the great character basis they gave me.

Plothand – Friendship Cup starts soon and won't drag as much as Synchro arc did in anime (imo) The numbers aren't know yet but it won't be large. Sora and Barrett are here for Roget at the moment.

Summer Landsdown/Exelion Heart – Thank you and since you both raise the same point… yes I'll try and sort out what ideas you two have given.


	103. Upgrades

**A/N** _ **Thanks to**_ _ **Romadrox8975 for OC cards and ideas. This fanfic uses anime card effects.**_

"So…. what now?"

Yuto was sat on some stairs outside the orphanage, Ruri was next to him. Everyone else was doing something similar.

"I… I don't know." Ruri replied.

"First we have our homeland invaded… next I'm captured… and now I know why…. I miss being a normal person." Yuto sadly said.

"And you are!"

"With a living evil demon dragon inside?" Yuto replied bluntly, Ruri had no way to answer that point.

"Well same about me!" Ruri said. "Well… until I lost the bracelet…."

"Well you're now normal!"

"No! I still have visions without the bracelet…. I'll on the same boat as you Yuto." Ruri replied, determined to get her friend out of his depression.

All the other counterparts were exactly the same. There was pure silence among the group.

Ruka and Mercy were talking by themselves as Tsukikage stood guard. Mina was hidden by the side of an outer house, hitting her duel disk with all the new data she gained.

"I'm the one who can absorb everyone else?" Yuya said to Yuzu.

"We… we will sort it out." Yuzu said. "With or without Pendulum Warrior." Yuzu had been given back her duel disk and deck. She looked at Pendulum Warrior's blank card.

"Everything is linked to that old world…. and we have no idea how to break that link." Yuya questioned

"Enough of this!" Yuzar yelled he got out his duel disk.

"Yuzar?" Yuzu said.

"I want to duel in a tag team!" Yuzar said. "Yuya… I want to duel with you. Yuzu, I will duel you for revenge against another person!"

"Yuzar, not the time!" Yuzu said.  
"Actually I could do with a duel…." Yuya said as he pulled out his duel disk.

"I'll duel as well!" Ruri said.

"Wait!" Rin yelled. "If the dragons duel together… you know what happens?"

"Then just be careful." Mina said. Yuzu looked annoyed.

"Come on Yuzu, we need a bit of fun afterwards!" Yuya said.

"It could work." Ruka said. "Plus Shingo isn't here to annoy us… he's out on guard with Tsukikage."

"Fine!" Yuzu yelled. "Let's get this over with!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu/Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Hand: 5**

"I start!" Yuzar declared. "I summon Ancient Magician!"A tall magician in purple robes appeared. She had a golden broach on her black hat which connected to the robes.

 **Ancient Magician ATK: 1000 DEF 700 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"I set two cards and end there!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu/Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 5 Hand: 5**

"My turn… I guess…" Yuzu drew a card and shock appeared on her already depressed face.

"What is it Yuzu?" Ruri asked.

"This… is not fair…." Yuzu's Monsters in her hand were only Queen Knight Monsters… Monsters from the original world. Yuzu felt a cold shiver down her back; she could sense the joy coming from the Pendulum Warrior card in her pocket.

"Yuzu focus!" Yuya said. "This is another show!"

"The world will end soon, this isn't a show Yuya!" Yuzu yelled. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

"Yuzu, I know what we saw was scary but-"

"But nothing Yuya!" Yuzu hit back. "You've always had the habit of turning situations into shows…. why won't you ever change?!"

"Look Yuya, dude…." Yuzar said. "Yuzu has a point. I know what's it's like to run away with an idea. I'm the most famous duelist in Ritual".

"I thought Yuzu said that was a guy named Kaiba?" Yuya replied.

"No…. you heard wrong." Yuzar said with an innocent tone. "I'm the best… Kaiba begs to learn from me…. but I went too far. I didn't learn and Ray was forced to change for my self-"

"It's fine! All want to see a show!" Yuya declared.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu/Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 4 Hand: 5**

"I shall show you why a show cheers everyone up! Draw!" Yuya yelled. "I shall begin by setting my two loyal magicians! Star and Timegazer!" Both magicians appeared from the ground and appeared in the pendulum beacons.

 **Star 1 – 8 Time**

"Next I shall set the stage! Performapal Dramatic Theatre to be exact." Yuya played the Field Spell. The yard begun to change to a circus ring. Various circus equipment appeared including big inflatable balls, a trapeze wire and a fire ring.

"What a place!" Ruri said with stars in her eyes.

"Ugh… this field…." Yuzu said in annoyance.

"I know you love it Yuzu! Now I Pendulum Summon, emerge my Monsters!" Two Monsters show down from the portal. One wore a circus master outfit with top hat while the other was a golden wolf. "I summon Dag Daggerman and Golden Fang!"

 **Performapal Dag Daggerman ATK: 2000 DEF: 600 Earth/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 5/Scale 2**

 **Performapal Gold Fang ATK: 1800 DEF: 700 Light/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4/Scale 3**

"My Monsters gain 200 attack for each Monster I control with a different type! I control a Warrior and a Beast Monster… so I they each gain 400 attack!"

 **Daggerman ATK: 2400**

 **Gold Fang ATK: 2200**

Yuya leapt onto Gold Fang's back. Gold Fang leapt onto a trampoline and Yuya swiped an Action Card which was on the trapeze wire.

"Got it!" Yuya played it onto his duel disk. "Firework Frenzy!"

"That can't be good…" Ruri said.

"This Action Card hits you with 200 damage for Monster on our field!" Three fireworks appeared on the ground, each a different colour. They were fired into the sky and exploded, sparks rained down onto the girls.

 **Yuzu/Ruri LP: 4000 – 3400**

"That was cool." Yuzar said. "I wish I could move like that…."

"And there's more where that came from! Gold Fang, attack directly!" Yuya performed a summersault off Gold Fang. Gold Fang charged forward to hit the girls. Fang hit the ground before the girls, making them lose lifepoints.

 **Yuzu/Ruri LP: 3400 – 1200**

"Go my Trap Show End! When I take battle damage, I can end the Battle Phase and a Melodious Pendulum Monster from my deck with a level less than the damage we took!" Yuzu said. "I add Harmony the Melodious Diva!"

"Very well, I end my turn!" Yuya said.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 2 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu/Ruri LP: 1200 Hand: 4 Hand: 5**

"My turn!" Ruri drew. If there are no monsters on the field, then Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler can appear!" A monster with a female face but was in fact part bird appeared. She had yellow wings with blue tips.

 **Lyrilusc -** **Turquoise Warbler ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"If this card is Special Summoned via this effect then I can Special Summon a Lyrilusc from my hand! Appear Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow!" Another female bird came, this time it had blonde like hair and had brown wings. It had yellow like claws for feet.

 **Lyrilusc** - **Cobalt Sparrow ATK: 0 DEF: 100 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"If she is Special Summoned then I can add a Lyrilusc to my hand from my deck. I am adding Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow! Since I control a Lyrilusc, Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow can be summoned!"

 **Lyrilusc** - **Sapphire Swallow ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"I Normal Summon Lyrilusc **-** Ruby Robin!"A female in an outfit similar to a robin appeared. "I overlay my four level ones!" Each one of the bird Monsters flew into the black and golden whirlpool. "I Xyz Summon, Lyrilusc - Assembly Nightingale!"

The whirlpool had a beam of light rise from it as a taller female bird arose. It shinned in the light as it revealed it's long white and blue wings. It had a sort of dress with golden sections which went over her bird like legs. Four overlay units spun around it.

 **Lyrilusc** - **Assembly Nightingale ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/XYZ/Rank 1/OU 4**

"This card gains 100 attack points for each monster attached as overlay units!" said Ruri as her monster powered up.

 **Lyrilusc** - **Assembly Nightingale ATK: 400**

Ruri looked at Yuto and he still wasn't watching the duel.

"I shall make you smile Yuto." Ruri thought. "I attack directly! Assembly Nightingale can attack directly X the amount of overlay units it has!"

"What?!" Yuzar said in shock.

"Go Assembly!" Ruri declared. Assembly slashed her wings and a burst of wind hit Yuzar and Yuya, it knocked them back while still standing.

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 4000 – 3600**

"Second time!"

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 3600 – 3200**

Yuto looked up and saw Ruri suddenly turning the tables on the duel. Each hit sent the two boys back a bit further.

"Third time!"

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 3200 – 2800**

"Nice going!" Yuzu cheered.

"One more time!"

"Please stop…!" Yuzar said, feeling dizzy from the blasts. Yuya saw a glimmer in the corner of his eye.

"Go Nightingale!" Yuya grabbed the card which was on the floor.

"Go Detour! I negate your Monsters effect and hit you with 500 damage!" Nightingales move stopped and Ruri felt a burning pain.

 **Yuzu/Ruri LP: 1200 – 700**

"Damn." Ruri said.

"Damn… go Ruri!" Yuto cheered. Ruri had been able to get Yuto invested in the duel.

"See Yuzu, it's a show!" Yuya declared.

"Ugh, you just don't get it do you Yuya!" Yuzu hit back.

"Yuzu….." Yuya stuttered.

"I set one card and end my turn." Ruri said. Yuzu felt another feeling down her back; she could feel Pendulum Warrior smirking.

"Damn that Monster… why is she doing this?" Yuzu thought.

"You could have used the other Queen Knights and not be in this predicament."

"And expect some of you to kill my friend?!"

"I and my warriors could have our hands bruised with blood but we would not kill in front of innocent children." Yuzu shook her head to get rid of the voice.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 2800 Hand: 2 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu/Ruri LP: 700 Hand: 4 Hand: 2**

"My move!" As Yuzar drew he felt a cold rush. He looked at his hand and there it was, Ancient One Ritual Dragon.

"What is it?" Yuya asked.

"I um….." Yuya worked it out.

"You can't! We can't use them dragons together!" Yuya said.

"I know….! Sorry Ancient One but…. you're…. evil." Yuzar said. "I play Contract with the Abyss!"

"Evil….?" Yuya thought. "Odd-Eyes has been mine since I can remember… even before it changed into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon… I loved that card…. Odd-Eyes…. is evil."

"I tribute Ancient One Ritual Dragon from my hand and now I can Ritual Summon!" A purple portal emerged as Ritual Dragon flew into it. As it did, Yuzar felt a pain through his body, almost like Ancient One was punishing Yuzar.

 _"The dragons apparently do not care if the shells suffer, that does not surprise me" Pendulum Warrior thought._

"It reminds me of someone." Yuzu thought.

 _"Show me more respect girl."_

"How can I respect someone who wants to kill my friend?"

" _I will do what I have to do!"_

"No you will not. Not now, not ever, do you understand?!"

Back in the duel, a skulled fiend emerged. It was covered in electricity with a demon-look in its appearance.

"I Ritual Summon, Advent Skull Archfiend!"

 **Advent Skull Archfiend ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/LVL 6**

"Um dude… I didn't expect you to summon a giant zombie in my show?!" Yuya said.

"Sorry…. my deck is kinda scary-looking…." Yuzar replied with an honest tone. "I attack Assembly Nightingale!" Yuzar yelled.

"Go the Trap Battle Rush! Nightingale can't be destroyed in battle this turn and any damage I would've taken…. is given to you!"

"What?!" Archfiend hit the female bird but a force field blocked its path. Yuzar and Yuya felt a pain as they took damage.

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 2800 – 700**

"They're equal!"

"Go Ruri! Even though her Nightingale's effect is negated, she still stopped it from being destroyed!" Yuto cheered.

"Well let's see! Go my Trap Ancient Divide! By banishing Ancient Magician, we gain lifepoints equal to halve his attack!"

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 700 – 1200**

"My turn ends there." Yuzar replied. Yuzu continued to have an annoyed look on her face.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 1200 Hand: 0 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu/Ruri LP: 700 Hand: 4 Hand: 2**

"My move." Yuzu said as she drew. "Still nothing I can use!" Yuzu thought.

"What's the probl-" Yuya said.

"Enough Yuya, just enough!" Yuzu was about to take her deck out of her duel disk to show her giving up on the duel.

"Wait!" Ruri said. "Yuzu, what's actually happening?"

"My hand is full of Monsters from Ciel… her angel warriors… they've slowly been growing into my deck. I can feel Pendulum Warrior…. mocking me."

"What? But Pendulum Warrior disappeared?" Ruri asked.

"She's refusing to help me…. she wishes to kill the dragons… Yuya and his counterparts…. I can't allow her… or her friends." Yuzu said as she got teary holding her hand.

"Yuzu…." Yuya said.

"You're not helping either Yuya! Not everything needs a performance!"

"That's the way my dad worked?!" Yuya said. "He said if you're sad… you should just smile!"

"You're misinterpreting his words!" Yuzu hit back. "Yusho meant that for feeling down… or other small things. Yuya, this is a big thing! Entertainment helps but not all the time!"

"I…. didn't think it like that?" Yuya stuttered.

"Well next time you should!"

"Yuzu doesn't trust her Monsters…." Yuzar thought. "You're not alone Yuzu, I felt Ancient One…. he felt angry."

"You too?!" Yuya said. "Odd-Eyes made me feel the same."

"The dragons must be annoyed at them for not summoning them…" Rin said.

"Damn…" Ruri thought. "All of us have been affected by that trip…"

"I can't duel anymore!" Yuzu said as she was able to take out her deck, she felt a hand touch her hand.

" _Please don't."_

"What now?" Yuzu looked up and saw an older-looking version of her. "You!"

" _Giving up isn't something you need to do."_ Ciel replied.

"Why are you here?" Yuzu questioned.

" _Your desire Yuzu, whenever you've needed some help, I've been there to help you. I didn't wish to have to come back… however Academia's movements have disrupted the seal placed on us and the dragons. "_

"So back when I first dueled Shingo….?"

" _The movement of Academia was already underway; we just needed you and the others to tap into our power. Via anger… or sadness… or feeling the need to entertain the crowd."_

" _Same as all the other girls… we needed to be strong to unleash your power within." Yuzu replied._

" _Of course, I don't know why Pendulum Warrior is treating you this way…."_

"You wish to kill the dragons as well… I won't let anyone harm Yuya or anyone else!"

" _No!" Ciel replied. "We spilt the world into five to give peace! We sealed ourselves and the dragons away to give peace! We removed ourselves from the picture to give humanity a chance! Academia have disrupted that!"_

"What about the duel spirits?"

" _We had no other choice but to seal them… maybe one day for someone to find an answer…."_

"Ruka?" Yuzu replied.

" _Yes, we knew one day a human would be born with a link to the old world…."_

"But what about Pendulum Warrior?"

" _She was my dear best friend… she still wants what is best for me." Ciel replied._

Ciel put her hands together and Pendulum Warrior's card in Yuzu's pocket begun to glow. It rose up and Pendulum Warrior was "summoned" from it.

"What's happening?!" Pendulum Warrior said. She looked up and saw Ciel behind Yuzu. "My… my angel! You summoned me?"

" _Yes my faithful friend… you are aware Yuzu is innocent in all this. Don't let my mistakes harm her."_

" _But she's not you!" Pendulum Warrior explained._

" _I entrusted her to make sure the horrors never returned… now that Academia have made their move… I need you and everyone else to back her. Yuzu and the others are the key."_

"And the dragons?!"

" _We need Yuya and the others as well… if we are to return peace to the worlds… we need to convince the dragons to end this."_

" _Ciel, we need to take them out!"_

" _NO!"_ Ciel yelled. _"My friend… I know you doubt me… but I ask that you trust me…. do you…. still blame me for your death?"_

"Of course not! I… just miss you."

" _And I miss you… and in time we will see each other again."_ Ciel begun to fade away as Pendulum Warrior looked at her with despair. Yuzu also looked at Ciel as her inner-angel self disappeared. Pendulum Warrior looked at Yuzu.

"It seems you and I are in this together." the Monster said.

"Will you trust what Ciel said?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't agree with it but I trust Ciel with everything I have. If she wishes to save the dragons… that is my goal. We must work together." Pendulum Warrior disappeared and Yuzu looked at the card, Pendulum Warrior had returned to the card fully.

"We must put our differences aside to save the boys." Yuzu said as she looked at the card.

Yuzu returned to the field, everyone had seen and heard Pendulum Warrior as well, much to Yuzu's shock.

"You all saw that?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes." Rin replied.

"But what about our dragons?" Yuto said. "Do we get rid?"

"No!" Yuya said. "I know it's filled with corruption but… I can't get rid of Odd-Eyes! It means to much to me!"

"Same!" Yugo said. "Clear Wing is the most important thing in my life!" Rin's eyes narrowed down onto Yugo who then panicked. "I mean… joint….?"

"We can't use them… under any circumstance." Yuzar said. "We have to resist that urge by all means!"

"We'll just have to… remove them from our decks." Yuto said.

"Agreed." Yuya said.

"It's hard to disagree…." Yuzu said.

"There has to be another way…." Yugo thought while looking at Clear Wing.

"Yuzu I'm sorry… I didn't mean to annoy you." Yuya replied.

"It's fine Yuya…. I just wanted you to know…." Yuzu said back humbly. "Okay! Now I know my Monsters and I are on the same side… we shall duel with all our might! I set scale one Queen Knight: Tuner Knight andscale four Pendulum Warrior!" 

**Tuner 1 – 4 Pendulum Warrior**

"Pendulum Warrior's Pendulum effect! I can increase her scale by the scale of my other Pendulum Monster! Increase to five!"

 **Tuner 1 – 5 Pendulum Warrior**

"What now?" Yuzar said.

"I'll show you! I Pendulum Summon! Emerge my loyal Monsters! Two beams shot out." Two Monsters appeared. Harmony wore a brown like dress with brown gloves and boots. She had brown hair as well with a green necklace while Amethyst had dark purple hair and wore a purple cape. She wore a purple tank top which had sliver amour over it with a purple sword.

 **Harmony the Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

 **Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Thanks to Amethyst, I Special Summon a Light level four Monster from my deck when she is Special Summoned! Appear DuPre the Melodious Cellist!"

 **DuPre the Melodious Cellist ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 1**

"Do it Yuzu!" Ruri nodded as she spoke.

"Yeah! I overlay level four Harmony and Amethyst!" Both Monsters flew into the Xyz whirlpool.

"Yuzu Xyz Summoning…. amazing!" Yuya said with joy.

"Appear Aquamarine the Melodious Maestra Teacher!" A female with long light blue hair emerged in a white dress. She had bare legs with white long gloves. She held a yellow spear.

 **Aquamarine the Melodious Maestra Teacher 1700 ATK/1300 DE /Light/Rank 4/Warrior/Xyz/OU 2**

"Ruri's power is now… Yuzu's…." Yuto said.

"Nice Yuzu!" Yuya cheered.

"Yeah, watch this!" Yuzu replied. "Fairy Monsters can't be affected by card effects while Auquamarine is on the field! Next I use DuPre's effect to increase Aquamarine's attack by 500 until the end phase!"

 **Maestra Teacher ATK: 2200**

"Next I detach an overlay unit to double the attack of one Monster on the field, I choose Aquamarine!"

 **Aquamarine OU: 1**

 **Aquamarine ATK: 4400**

"4400?!" Yuzar said.

"Yes now win this Yuzu!" Ruri cheered. The whole group except Mina looked impressed.

"Go Aquamarine, attack Advent Skull Archfiend!"

"Nice try Yuzu!" Yuzar hit back. "But Advent can't be destroyed by effects or by attack… unless you use a Ritual Monster!"

"But you still lose lifepoints!"

"Not if I can help it!" Yuya jumped up and Dag Daggerman threw Yuya up. He grabbed an Action Card which was on the trapeze wire. "I play Circus Carnage! This increases our lifepoints by 1500!

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 1200 – 2700**

"WHAT?!" Marine hit the Monster but was knocked back.

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 2700 - 500**

"Damn… not bad." Yuzu said with a much cheerier tone. "I end there with a set card."

 **Maestra Teacher ATK: 1700**

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 500 Hand: 0 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu/Ruri LP: 700 Hand: 0 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Yuya yelled. Yuya felt a pain in his body… it was Odd-Eyes. "Why you…." Yuya thought.

"Yuya?" Yuzu said.

"…I'm fine!" Yuya replied. "I… um…"

"Yuya… summon Odd-Eyes…. Ancient One is in the graveyard." Yuzar said.

"But everyone else?"

"It's fine! Remember, Odd-Eyes was a decent dragon before… maybe he'll respond to you." Yuya looked at Yuzu and Ruri, both nodded back.

"Okay, I Pendulum Summon my Odd-Eyes!" A red aura shot from the sky and Odd-Eyes appeared. It spun around on the field and unleashed a loud roar.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7/Scale 4**

"Odd-Eyes…" Yuya looked at it. As Yuya looked, the two cards in his hand glowed. "What now?!"

"No way…" Yuzu said. "It's happening to you Yuya." The two cards were already a Spell and a Monster, the cards changed. The Spell became a Ritual Spell while the Monster turned blue.

"Wow!" Yuzar said. "You gained my Ritual energy!"

"I have a Ritual Monster…?"

"Use it Yuya!" Yuzu cheered.

"Yes I will! I play Odd-Eyes Advent! I can use this to summon any Odd-Eyes Ritual Monster! I tribute Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to Ritual Summon from my hand! Ritual Entertainer Magician!" A blonde-haired magician in a black magicians cloak appeared. She had a golden wand with pink cheeks.

 **Ritual Entertainer Magician ATK: 2300 DEF: 1400 Dark/Spellcaster/Ritual/LVL 7**

"This card is treated as a Odd-Eyes Monster!"

The magician spun her staff around, showing off. She looked in the direction of all the boys and sent a flirty kiss to each of the four. The four all blushed.

"What's she doing?!" Yuzu said.

"Leave it!" Rin yelled back to it. Ruri just watched and admired the new Monster. Pendulum Warrior in the scale could only looked annoyed at Yuzu once more; she wanted Yuzu to focus on the fight.

"How on earth did Ciel put that girl on charge…." Warrior thought.

"Now! I use her effect!" Yuya yelled. "When Ritual Summoned, she can destroy a Monster on the field and this effect can't be negated! I destroy Yuzu's Xyz!" Magician unleashed a blast of wind from her wand to destroy the Monster.

"Damn!" Yuzu said.

"Now I attack Assembly Nightingale!"

"Not happening!" Yuzu yelled as she saw an Action Card.

"Yeah, not happening for you!" Magician unleashed a blast once more, blocking Yuzu's path.

"You stupid new Monster!" she yelled in annoyance.

"She is not stupid!" All the boys and Ruri said. Rin smacked Yuto and Yugo with a light punch.

"Now continue!" The Ritual Monster attacked Ruri's Monster. It destroyed Assembly and Ruri was knocked back to the outer of the ring.

"RURI!" Yuto yelled.

"When Ritual Entertainer destroys a Monster, you take normal damage plus the Monster's attack it destroyed as damage!"

"Well I play Damage Banish!" Ruri yelled. She had found an Action Card near ring.

"What?! That stops all battle damage…." Yuya said.

"So your Monsters effect won't work!" Yuzu hit back.

"Fine but I still attack with Advent Skull Archfiend! Attack DuPre!"

"Go my Trap!" Yuzu declared. "Knight Shield! This stops all attacks on a Fairy Monster this turn and I take no damage!"

"Not bad Yuzu." Yuya replied. "I end my turn."

"Okay, let's win this Ruri!" Yuzu said in support. Yuzu's bracelet begun to glow.

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 500 Hand: 0 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu/Ruri LP: 700 Hand: 0 Hand: 2**

"My turn!" As Ruri was about to draw, she felt a power come from her card.

"What is it Ruri?" Yuzu asked.

"I…. I can feel something…." Ruri said.

"You've gained a new Monster…?" Yuto said.

"Yes but… I lost my bracelet ages ago… I don't have that power?" Mina took an interest in this.

"It must be… me." Yuzu said. "Those warriors we saw… you must've unlocked yours?"

"Then let's see! DRAW!" Ruri declared. "This is…. different…. I play Rank Upgrade Force!"

"Rank Upgrade?!" Yuto said.

"I bring back Assembly Nightingale from my graveyard!"

 **Lyrilusc** - **Assembly Nightingale ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/XYZ/Rank 1**

"Now I user her to rebuild the overlay network! Xyz unlock! Appear before me,Uriel Celestial Guardian!" She was half black and white and had wings on each side.

 **Uriel Celestial Guardian ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Rank 1+**

"Rank one…+?" Yuto said.

"It can only be used by using a Rank Upgrade!" Ruri declared. "Now all Monsters you control have their attacks halved and Uriel can attack X that many Monsters!"

"What?!" Yuzar said.

 **Entertainer Magician ATK: 1150**

 **Advent ATK: 1250**

 **Daggerman ATK: 1000**

 **Fang ATK: 900**

"Now! Attack Fang, Uriel!" Uriel slammed into Entertainer Magician, destroying her.

 **Yuzar/Yuya LP: 500 – 150**

"End this Uriel, attack Advent!"

Yuya and Yuzar could only watch as Uriel hit Advent. No Action Cards were nearby and Yuya had no time to search due to Uriel's speed. It hit the Ritual Monster, sending the two flying.

 **Yuya/Yuzar LP: 150 – 0 Yuzu/Ruri Wins**

The field faded and Yuzar and Yuya got up.

"I lost…..!" Yuzar said. "At least I'm in another dimension… my reputation is safe….." Yuzu and Yuya begun to laugh. Ruri also joined in with the others. Yuto was the last to laugh out of the counterparts, he had no idea what was going on. Ruka, Mercy all joined in. Mina walked away.

 **A/N**

Thanks for all the reviews and such, thanks to Rom for all the cards and ideas again.

 **Ruri**

 **Uriel Celestial Guardian ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Rank 1+**

 **Yuzu**

 **Aquamarine the Melodious Maestra Teacher 1700 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Rank 4 / Warrior / Xyz**

 _Two Level 4 Fairy Monsters_

Monster Effect: When this card is in the field, fairy-like monsters cannot be affected by the effect of your opponent's cards. Once per turn you can detach an Overlay Unit from this card and select a monster in your field and you can double the attack points of that monster by this turn

 **Yuya**

 **Ritual Entertainer Magician ATK: 2300 DEF: 1400 Dark/Spellcaster/Ritual/LVL 7**

This card is always treated as an Odd-Eyes Monster.

When this card is Ritual Summoned, destroy one Monster your opponent controls, this effect cannot be negated. When this card destroys your opponents Monster, after damage calculation, inflict damage equal to the destroyed Monster's attack.


	104. Hostage

**A/N**

Thanks to **Romadrox8975** for the first four turns of the duel script. His great ideas for this chapter and cards. This story wouldn't be the same without him.

* * *

Roget backed off as Barrett and Sora entered the room. Both looked imposing as Sora calmly ate a lollipop.

"Roget… nice to see you." Sora said.

"Sora…. what are you doing here?" Roget said.

"I'm the Synchro Commander…. didn't you read the memo?" Sora smirked.

"Of course I did! I just didn't expect you to arrive with muscle…."

"Barrett is just a guard, nothing else." Sora looked at the seat of Roget's office and jumped on it and spun around. He saw the chess board and picked up the Knight piece. He observed it. "You did always like your stupid games!"

"What about dueling?" Roget smirked.

"You know that dueling is more than a game, it's a weapon thanks to Real Solid Vision!" Sora replied.

"I fought in the Fusion war." Barrett said. "The capabilities with a weapon is nothing compared to dueling."

"Where were you during the Fusion war?" Sora asked, taunting.

"I was a fighter!" Roget hit back.

"Really? Barrett was a fighter, I was only young while you Roget… I heard you were a coward… you hid away in a faraway house!"

"I serve Academia now! Why are you here?!" Roget hit back.

"Where's Dennis!" Sora yelled.

"I don't know!" Roget yelled.

"Give it up or I'll summon Obelisk Force to here to search!" Barrett walked forward and grabbed Roget. He slammed him against a wall. Roget took a minute before smirking and then laughing.

"What is it, punk?!" Barrett yelled.

"I would be careful if I was you!" Roget said. "Don't want Leo damaging me!"

"Leo sent me!" Sora said.

"Fine….!" An alarm went off in the office and Sora as well as Barrett looked around.

"Turn it off!" Sora yelled.

"Did you really think the Security leader could just be assaulted without back up?! There's a trigger system in my coat! Only I can touch it!" A loud explosion came from the hall as smoke filled the room.

Loud footsteps could be heard and Barrett and Sora saw a group of Security officers in the room along with a familiar face. It was Dennis of all people. Somehow he was with Security.

"Dennis?!" Sora yelled.

"Hey Sora!" Dennis replied. "Funny thing this…. we're now on different sides!"

"What?!" Sora said.

"Mr Sora!" Barrett grabbed Sora and hit his duel disk. Both teleported away.

"Now my cover is blown…." Roget said. "Dennis, time to put you to work. Find Mina, Sergey must be rebuilt!"

 **City – Boardroom**

Inside a high tower above City, was a boardroom which oversaw the entire city. There they could see both Tops and Commons. The glory of the city and the horrible looking slums below.

A man with short hair and a short beard looked out the window. He wore a simple brown suit with red tie.

Inside the room were two others sitting at the table. There was one male and a woman.

"This break out in the Facility not good." said the bearded man. He was Hideo Izayoi, Aki's father and a member of the council.

"What about Roget and his…. handling of the Facility." said another male. He looked like a clown and was called Jaeger.

"He assured me it won't happen again." Mr Izayoi replied.

"And what about the Friendship Cup?" the female asked. She wore a white blouse under a gray-blue jacket with heeled shoes. She was Mikage.

"Roget has agreed to bring it forward in date." Mr Izayoi replied.

"City shall not fall to such… filth." Jaeger said.

"We have a duty to maintain that balance, especially with elections coming up." Mikage said.

"And we will win another term, don't worry." Mr Izayoi said. "But if this happens again…. someone will have to pay."

" _It seems you're referring to a certain traitor….."_

"Who is it?!" The three all got up and saw a bulky male kick down the door. In the hallway were numerous knocked out guards. It was Barrett who entered first. Sora entered behind.

"Who are you?!" Mikage yelled.

"I'm after the head of the council… which one of you is it?" Sora asked.

"That's…. me." Mr Izayoi said.

"Good." Sora replied. "Barrett… do your thing." The other two looked concerned as Barrett calmly grabbed Izayoi. Izayoi was unable to struggle out of Barrett's arms. The other two council members just watched as Sora calmly shut the door behind Barrett as they left.

 **Martha's**

Yuzu sat on a step and felt a sense come from behind her. Pendulum Warrior emerged.

"What is it?" Yuzu asked.

" _Well since the seal on everyone is wearing down due to your powers getting stronger… we can communicate more." Pendulum Warrior said._

"But what do you want?" Yuzu replied.

" _I just want you to know that if you fail and Ciel was wrong… I'll have to try and put the dragons down."_

"Then we won't fail." Yuzu replied. "Can't you see killing them is wrong?"

" _Some things are too evil to live… no redeeming them."_

"Well we'll disagree there then." Pendulum Warrior was about to vanish. "Wait! What's your relationship with Ciel? How did you know each other?"

" _As an angel… Ciel saved me after my Mother was killed by a human tribe… they hunted down my Mother…. Ciel sensed me in danger and saved me by scaring them off…."_

"And that explains why… you distrust me as a human?"

" _I'd rather not talk about this._ But I not distrust you because of that, is because you are so loud." Warrior disappeared, before Yuzu shouted.

A little while later the entire groups were in the yard once more.

"So what is our next move?" Yuzu said.

"It's clear; I need to get Ray back!" Yuzar replied with a firm tone.

"We have no idea where she is and you won't have any chance of getting to Academia without being captured." Mina replied.

"We need to get more allies." Rin said. "But we can't do that with all that Synchro has going on."

"Arcadia… Security…. Academia…. are all out to get us." Yuya added.

"And we shall stop them all!" Yugo said as he stood up, Rin looked at him funny.

As the group worked out, a siren was heard across City. Everyone looked confused.

"What is this?!" Ruri asked.

"This is… the emergency alarm!" Rin said.

"Something to do with Security?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, we need to get inside!" Yugo replied.

"I shall stand watch." Tsukikage said as he disappeared.

 **Roget Office**

"One of the council got kidnapped?!" Roget yelled in panic. "It's Sora!"

"What shall we do Director?" asked a member of staff on a holoscreen.

"Send out a full alert of course! Get those scummy Commons looking and if we don't find him within an hour, marital law will occur!"

"Yes sir!" The screen disappeared. Roget took a piece from the chess board.

"My officers will search Tops…. no way could Sora be working with Arcadia however…. I could use this to shut those dumb freaks down!" Roget thought with a big smirk.

 **Martha's**

The group all watched the T.V, Martha was watching the kids in another room. They saw Roget announce the news before the broadcast ended.

"Martial law?! How unjust?!" Shingo said. "I've done nothing wrong?!"

"Welcome to life in Synchro." Rin said as she stood up.

"Martial… law?" Mina thought. "Just what I didn't need!"

"Security will be searching down here as well." Rin said. "We might get spotted…"

"Tsukikage will stop them, no worries." Yuzu said. "We need to find this guy."

"Why?!" Shingo said.

"Because we need allies, Shingo." Yuya replied.

"Plus it's not right to not help!" Yuzu said. "Right Rin, Yugo?"

"Um…." Yugo paused.

"The council are terrible." Rin said. "They've not changed a single thing from the last council… and the one before and the one before….!"

"Why is it like that?" Yuto asked.

"Ever since we were born… and before that City has been divided…. only Tops are allowed to vote…. and of course the people who stand for elections wish to keep the divide…." Rin explained.

"No votes for Commons?! That's disgusting." Ruri said.

"Not just that… each time elections come around…. each time, the people standing for elections increase their policies to make it harder for Commons… that way they become more popular to win votes…" Yugo said.

"I have a feeling I know who got kidnapped… Hideo Izayoi…." Ruka explained.

"Hideo Izayoi?!" Yuzu said.

"The… witch?!" Mercy replied.

"Yeah." Ruka explained. "Security hates Arcadia and if they announced it was Hiedo… Aki would be burning with rage… that's not good."

"Regardless we need to save him!" Yuzu said.

"Fine." Rin begrudgedly agreed. "We could convince him to change."

"Who might've done it?! Surely Roget should've explained?" Mina said.

"I bet he didn't explain so that rumours could start… of Arcadia." Mercy replied. "Roget taking down Arcadia could be done due to public pressure."

Outside everyone heard a scuffle happen. It sounded like a fight.

"Wait here." Mina said. As she looked out the window, she saw Sora and Tsukikage staring at each other. Mina froze.

"What is it Mina?!" Yuzu said. She got no answer and Yuzu along with everyone else ran outside to see Tsukikage face head to head with Sora.

"SORA!" Yuya yelled.

"You know this guy?!" Mercy said.

"Yes…" Yuzu's fist shook with rage but thanks to her experience with Kaiba, she was able to cool it. The pain of seeing the three You Show kids being carded by Sora hurt as much as ever. "He was used as a spy on me and Yuya back in Standard!"

"And he carded the kids!" Yuya yelled. "We meet again Sora!"

"Yuya, he was brainwashed to serve!" Yuzu said.

"I don't care; he was still a spy before that!"

"I did actually feel something for you two…. but thankfully I was corrected by the Professor and the Doctor… that old me is long dead!" Sora declared with a huge grin.

"How did you find us?!" Yuto yelled. "Academia scum!"

"As I can move quickly… it was only a matter of time… your ninja friend gave it away when he jumped on my position!" Sora yelled.

"What do you want?!" Yuto yelled.

"The dragons and the bracelets of course!"

"Not happening!" Yugo yelled.

"Really? Well I kidnapped the councilman, if you wish for me to free him, come with me!" Sora replied.

"You?!" Yuzu said. "No way we would go with you also release him now!"

"You're not in a position to bargain Yuzu!" Sora replied. "I kidnapped him so Security would be busy rather than look for me!"

"Why would they look for you?" Mercy asked.

"No idea…." Sora teased. "Now if you want him to live, obey my orders!"

"Never!" Yuya replied. "Plus you're planning on turning all into a card anyway!"

"Oh I won't card him… my assistant Barrett is waiting to… you know… end his life!"

"Barrett?!" Yuto said. "I dueled him when leaving Academia… he's strong….."

"Sora!" Yuzu said as she walked in front of the group. "Duel me, and if you win, you get the bracelet! I know you need for me to either give it up or for you to beat me in a duel to gain it! So accept my offer!"

"Fine!" Sora replied.

"But only if you free the councilman once I win!" Yuzu said.

"Once? You're much more confident then when we last met Yuzu…. when I carded those cards…. Commander Edo… carded your dad…..!" Yuzu gripped her fists and she felt the pain return. Yuzu took a breath in and calmed down.

"That won't work anymore!" Yuzu declared. A figure emerged next to Yuzu, only she could see it. It was Pendulum Warrior.

 _"Not bad girl, you're much better with your anger now. Reserve it when we sweep the floor with the blue dwarf."_ Warrior said.

"For once, I agree!" Yuzu said as she activated her duel disk.

Mina inside was still scared that Sora would blow her cover as being interested in using the angels and dragons for her own needs. Mina saw a backdoor to the house. Mina needed to think fast.

"Yuzar, Yuto!" Mina whispered, the two looked behind along with Shingo.

"What?" Yuto said.

"We need to get away, we can't have you two being here with Sora… I will do the same to the rest after you're hiding!"

"Right!" Shingo said. "I shall protect all of you!"

"Fine, you come too." Mina said with annoyance. Yuzar and Yuto nodded. All three boys quickly backtracked away. A second later all had disappeared; Ruri looked back and walked into the house.

"Where's Yuto… and Mina?!" Ruri asked herself. She found a note on the table.

"I'll be back to save you guys in a while – Mina"

"She moved the boys!" Ruri said. "Nice thinking Mina." Ruri looked on the back of the note, it was a picture. It was a female with a younger looking Mina.

Back at the duel, Yuzu looked at Sora. She wondered how things had gotten this far with her and the Academia solider.

"May I remind you Sora I beat you before! That'll happen again!" Yuzu hit back.

"Not this time!" Sora smirked as he quickly vanished from sight. Yuzu felt a sense on her wrist, the same happened to Rin. Before both girls could react, they saw their bracelets gone.

"What is this?!" both said. Yuya and the others looked at Sora.

"Sora?!" Yuya yelled.

"These items can only be activated if you either give them willingly… or if I beat you in a duel… something the angels made sure of…. now Yuzu, Rin…. follow me!" Sora quickly disappeared from sight and Yuzu could see him on top of a building nearby.

"Yuzu, it's a trap!" Yuya said.

"He has my bracelet and Rin's, I need to go! You guys wait here; you'll be able to watch via my duel disk signal. Tsukikage, I need a lift." Yuzu said. Tsukikage agreed and held onto Yuzu.

"Get them back!" Rin said.

"We're waiting for you!" Ruri said. Yuzu nodded and Tsukikage disappeared with Yuzu in-hand.

 **Rooftop**

Yuzu landed on the roof with Tsukikage, they saw a shocking sight. It was the councilman in chains next to Barrett.

"Take these, Barrett." Sora threw the two bracelets to Barrett, he caught them.

"Let that man go!" Yuzu said.

"Waste of breath Yuzu, now duel me!" Sora replied. "Also, the ninja guy…. leave!"

"I shall do no such thing!" Tsukikage said, protective of his teammate.

"It's fine Tsukikage." Yuzu said. "I'm not scared of Sora or any of this."

"Very well. Good luck." Tsukikage bowed and teleported away.

"I activate the Action Field Crossover!" Yuzu hit her duel disk and the blue platforms all emerged. The Action Cards spread.

"Thank you, now I'm at an advantage!" Sora yelled.

"You seem confident Sora, let's see then!" Yuzu replied.

"DUEL!" both shouted.

 **Turn 1:**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will begin to setting my Pendulum Scale with Fluffal Angel and Edge Imp Cotton Eater." Sora exclaimed while everyone was surprised by the cards he played. Two pillars formed, one with a rubber-like creature with sharp teeth and the other was a small angel with golden hair.

 **Edge Imp Cotton Eater 1 -Fluffal Angel 8**

"Then I will activate Polymerization to fuse Fluffal Penguin and Edge Imp Sabres in my hand!" The Penguin creature joined the metal scissors in a colorful vortex. "Demonic claws, become one with the devil apostle and show us you new powerful form! Fusion Summon! Come out! Be devil that steals freedom and pulls everything into the darkness! Frightfur Kraken!"

 **Frightfur Kraken 2200 ATK / 3000 DEF / Water / Level 8 / Fiend / Fusion**

"He already played his first Fusion Monster, this is not good..." Ruri exclaimed.

"Don't forget the Pendulum Monsters he has on the field... Yuzu has few options," Rin said. The concern for her friend showed.

"Then the effect of Edge Imp Cotton Eater will be activated which allows me to draw a card from my deck every time a Fusion Monster is summoned to the field. Next Fluffal Penguin lets me draw two cards from my deck and then I need to discard one card. I discard Edge Imp Chain. "Sora exclaimed. "When Imp Chain is sent to the graveyard I can add a new Edge Imp to my hand. I add Edge Imp Tomahawk. Then I'll summon it!" A creature with axes like fangs emerged onto the field.

 **Edge Imp Tomahawk 1800 ATK / 800 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect**

"I then activate its effect! By discarding Edge Imp Saw, it can cause you 800 damage." The creature sent different axes towards Yuzu. She attempted to dodge them but one was able to hit one of her hairclips, this made everyone scared except Sora who ate a lollipop once more.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"Hey, at least you're lucky...I didn't cut an eye out like what you did to the Commander." Sora teased, Yuzu could only grit her teeth. "Then I'll activate my Continuous Spell Frightfur Factory which via its effect allows me to banish Polymerization in my graveyard and then it allows me to perform another Fusion Summon using Monsters on my field!"

"What?!" Yuzu said in shock.

"I will merge Tomahawk with my Kraken to summon Frightfur Saber-Tooth, show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bars fangs at all! Frightfur Saber Tooth!" Both creatures entered a new vortex and formed a new purple feline stuffed animal.

 **Frightfur Sabre-Tooth 2400 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Fiend / Fusion**

"When Saber-Tooth is Fusion Summoned, I can return a Fritghtfur monster that's in my graveyard. Kraken returned to Sora's field.

 **Frightfur Kraken 2200 ATK / 3000 DEF / Water / Level 8 / Fiend / Fusion**

"Thanks to Saber-Tooth, all my monsters gain 400 attack points and remember that the Pendulum effect of Cotton Eater allows me to give 300 attack points to each of my Fusion monsters!" All of Sora's creatures gained an aura that surrounded them.

 **Frightfur Kraken ATK: 2200+ 700 = 2900**

 **Frightfur Saber-Tooth ATK: 2400 + 700 = 3100**

"I finish my turn." Sora said while everyone was worried about their friend.

"Hopefully Yuzu can defeat him." Ruka said

 **Turn 2**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 3200 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" Yuzu exclaimed. "This will not be enough to beat all your monsters but I don't have another choice." Yuzu thought as her worried eyes peeked out at Mr. Izayoi.

 _"Concentrate first on defeating your adversary, and then you will find a way to save him."_ Pendulum Warrior was the one who was speaking as she materialized in front of Yuzu. Yuzu did not even listen to her as she begun to make her move, Warrior noticed this and just rolled her eyes.

"I will begin by setting my Pendulum scale with Dupre and my Agerich." Two new pillars of energy emerged on the field, showing two new singers.

 **Dupre 1 -Agerich 9**

"I will perform a Pendulum Summon, Mozarta the Pendulum Maestra and Bass The Melodious Songtress shall emerge!" Her faithful Mozarta and Bass appeared.

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light / Fairy / Pendulum / LVL 5 - Scale 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light / Fairy / Pendulum / LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"I will activate the Bass' effect. This allows me to decrease the attack and defense points of an opponent's monster to 0, but I must decrease my Bass' attack by half." Bass used her melody to diminish Kraken's power.

 **Kraken ATK: 0**

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 1200**

 **"** Bass attack his Kraken!" Bass used her melody to destroy the Kraken, which caused Sora to cover himself upon impact.

 **Sora LP: 4000-1200 = 2800**

"Then Mozarta attacks! But before that, Dupre's Pendulum effect allows me to add Bass' attack to Mozarta!" An aura surrounded Mozarta, causing it to become stronger.

 **Mozarta the Pendulum Maestra ATK: 1200+ 2600 = 3800**

Sora quickly ran between the energy panels and took an Action Card. "I activate Evasion." Sora said as the Mozarta's attack was stopped. Yuzu gritted her teeth.

"I finish my turn with a face-down card."

 **Mozarta ATK: 2600**

 **Bass** ** **ATK: 2400****

 **Turn 3:**

 **Sora LP: 2800 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 3200 Hand: 1**

"Draw!" Sora smiled at the card he had drawn. "I will activate the Pendulum effect of Fluffal Angel which allows me to return an Edge Imp or Fluffal Monster in my graveyard, but because of that I cannot summon monster from the extra deck except Fusion Monsters. Return my Fluffal Penguin. "The angel played his instrument that caused a new portal to open from the grave.

 **Fluffal Penguin 1600 ATK / 1100 DEF / Water / Level 4 / Fairy / Effect**

"Then I will activate Frightfur Patchwork which allows me to add a Polymerization and an Edge Imp Sabres to my hand! Now I will make anther Fusion Summon with Edge Imp Sabers and Fluffal Penguin!"

Both monsters entered by a vortex while joining.

"Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!" A new monster in the shape of a mutilated stuffed tiger appeared roaring in the field of Sora.

 **Frightfur Tiger 1900 ATK / 1200 DEF / Water / Level 6 / Fiend / Fusion**

"Remember that the effect of Cotton and Penguin activates! It allows me to take three cards from my deck but I must discard one due to Penguin's effect. I'll send my Toy Vendor to my graveyard." Sora exclaimed as he completed his play." When Toy Vendor is sent to the graveyard I can add a Fluffal or an Edge Imp from my deck to my hand. Next when Frightfur Tiger is summoned to the field, I can destroy cards equal to the Fusion Materials that were used to summon it. As there were two, I will destroy your two Pendulum cards!"

The tiger took out his claws and with them, managed to destroy both of Yuzu's Pendulums.

"Remember that the other effect of Tiger allows me to increase the attack points of all Frightfur Monsters by 300 attack points and thanks to my other cards, my attack will become more powerful!" An aura grew among the monsters of Sora

 **Frightfur Saber-Tooth ATK: 3100 + 300 = 3200**

 **Frightfur Tiger ATK: 1000+ 1900 = 2900**

"No..." Yuzu recoiled when she observed the attack of both monsters. Her friends all equally shared the feeling except Pendulum Warrior who didn't react.

 _"Don't waste your time; go find an Action Card, now!"_ Pendulum Warrior yelled at Yuzu. She reacted although she hated taking orders from her.

"If I were you, I would not." Sora exclaimed while his Tiger had his claws on the chains that held Mr Izayoi, Yuzu and Warrior could only grit their teeth at this act of cowardice.

 _"That damn blue dwarf." Warrior said._

"Tiger attack her Mozarta!" His creature used his claws to cut Mozarta in two. Yuzu could only cover herself from the impact with hers arms.

"Mozarta..." said the Pendulum duelist with sadness in her heart.

 **Yuzu LP: 3200-300 = 2900**

"Sabre Tooth destroys your Bass!" The creature used its claws and with them cut the Melodious into pieces. It caused a huge explosion from which Yuzu could not escape, throwing her to the wall leaving everyone surprised, including Warrior who was looking at Sora with rage.

 **Yuzu LP: 2900-900 = 2000**

"Yuzu!" Yuya ran to attend but he knew that he couldn't reach his best friend. "We must help her!" The others wanted to do what Yuya said but the height was too far.

Yuzu tried to stand up but the attack was too strong for her, but she continued to try and stand but unfortunately she fell back until Pendulum Warrior helped her.

 _"This is not over yet, we still have to defeat that blue dwarf and save your friends."_ Warrior exclaimed as she smiled at Yuzu, she did not know how to react but she nodded to agree.

"I'll activate my trap card Return of the Fairies, when one or more Fairy Monsters have been destroyed I can add that same amount of monster to my hand." Yuzu exclaimed as she added two cards to her hand, Sora smiled.

"I expected more to tell you the truth; I'll leave a card face down and finish my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Sora LP: 2800 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 2000 Hand: 3**

"Draw!" Yuzu took a card from his deck. "Warrior promise me one thing, every fight that you and your warriors fight in you will not kill or seriously hurt anyone." The Pendulum duelist exclaimed, Warrior at first disagreed and sighed but just smiled at Yuzu.

 _"Apparently you have more of Ciel than I thought... I promise you that we will not kill anyone... only if the situation warrants it."_ Yuzu thought about it for a moment until she finally accepted.

"Fine." Yuzu replied.

 _"We are alone while that dwarf has Ciel's bracelet. Right now we only have each other and it's the only thing that counts, I know the words I told you in the past were problematic, I accept that I was an idiot to let my nostalgia for Ciel blind me."_ Warrior exclaimed making Yuzu surprised by the honesty in her words. _"It's time we commanded the troops_." Pendulum Warrior was screaming.

"Warrior ..." Yuzu muttered until she nodded to affirm the warrior. "I will begin by setting my Pendulum scale with Queen Knight Servant of Nephitys and Queen Knight the Servant of Horus." Two new columns manifested in Yuzu's field, one shown a girl in blue armor in the shape of a black-skinned eel holding a bow and the other a girl with a dark tunic

 **Nephitys 2-9 Horus**

"Now I'll perform another Pendulum Summon! Come back from the extra deck, Mozarta and Bass. Joining them is Amaethyst Warrior!"

Three energy bolts fell from the Yuzu field revealed to Mozart and Bass plus Aria.

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light / Fairy / Pendulum / LVL 5 - Scale 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Mastera ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light / Fairy / Pendulum / LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 **Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior 1400 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**

"When Amaethyst Warrior is summoned to the field, I can summon a level four monster from my deck, Aria the Melodious Diva!" A new Melodious appeared on the field.

 **Aria the Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light / Fairy / Effect / LVL 4**

"Then I will activate the Bass' effect which allows me to decrease its attack by half and then select a monster on your field and make its attack and defense become 0." Bass created a sound wave that caused Sora's Tiger to cover its ears.

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400-1200 = 1200**

 **Frightfur Tiger ATK: 0**

"Then I'll create the overlay network with Aria and Amaethyst Warrior!" Both monsters turned into energy that passed into avortex on the ground. "Rough warrior surges that has faced a thousand dragons with his sword, come forth rank four, Queen Knight Arturia Pendragon!"

 **Queen Knight: Arturia the Pendragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Rank4 / Warrior / XY/OU 2**

"I detach an overlay unit from Pendragon to make Sabre Tooth's attack become 0!" Pendragon used er sword that released energy, Sabre Tooth's attack to diminish.

 **Arturia OU: 1**

 **Frightfur Sabre-Tooth ATK: 0**

"Well done Yuzu!" shouted Rin and the others, Sora just kept laughing.

"I attack with Mozarta and I aim for your Saber-Tooth with GLORIOUS WIND!" Mozarta sent a huge tornado that approached the monster, however it was stopped mid-attack, leaving everyone surprised, including Yuzu and Warrior.

"I activated my Trap Card Fluffal Detention. This allows me to end this Battle Phase when you have more monsters than me, and then I draw a card." Sora exclaimed, causing Yuzu to bite her lips. "I finish my turn. Yuzu said. Yuya and the others could not help but worry about her friend

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400**

 **Sabre-Tooth ATK: 2400**

 **Turn 5**

 **Sora LP: 2800 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 2000 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Sora yelled. "I got it! I play Parasite Discharge! I summon a Parasite Fusioner! Emerge!"

 **Parasite Fusioner ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Insect/LVL 1/Effect**

"That's the bug which was in Masumi…." Yuzu thought.

"When it's Special Summoned, I can use it to Fusion Summon with Monsters on my field! I fuse my Parasite with Sabre-Tooth and Tiger!"

"A Fusion Monster using two Fusions?!" Yuzu said in shock.

"I Fusion Summon your end Yuzu! Appear, Frightfur Parasite!" A giant brown parasite emerged which had blades on its pincers.

 **Frightfur Parasite ATK: 500 DEF: 300 Dark/Insect/Fusion/LVL 8**

"When Parasite Fusioner is used, it's equipped to my big parasite!" The brown bugged emerged on one of the legs."Parasite destroys all Monsters on your field and inflicts 300 damage for each!"

"Damnit!" Yuzu looked for an Action Card but the parasite had already launched acid. The acid burnt the Monsters, sending Yuzu flying.

 **Yuzu LP: 2000 – 1100**

 _"That annoying little boy!"_ Warrior said beside Yuzu.

"I got this, don't worry." Yuzu replied as Warrior disappeared.

"Parasite can equip a Fusion Monster from my extra deck onto itself and gain its attack! Parasite gains Frightfur Chimera's 2800 attack!"

 **Parasite ATK: 3300**

"Now then… prepare to die! GO FRIGHTFUR PARASITE!" The parasite launched numerous acid attacks at Yuzu.

"I've only gotten stronger since we last met Sora, and here's one! Thanks to Kaiba I use Sphere Kuriboh in my hand! By sending it to the graveyard, your bug is switched to defence!"

"What?!" Sora yelled as his Parasite was forced to change positions. Yuzu stood with confidence as the acid faded away.

"Give it up Sora, you've lost." Yuzu said.

"No chance! I'll punish you for saying that! Parasite, kill the councilman!" Sora yelled.

"MASTER SORA!" Barrett yelled. "That wasn't part of the plan?!"

"SHUT UP!" Sora held up his duel disk and it glowed. Yuzu could only watch as Barrett was quickly turned into a card. "DO IT FRIGHTFUR PARASITE!"

The parasite launched acid at the gagged Aki's father. He couldn't speak or move.

The acid burnt through the chains quickly and the councilman fell off the roof.

"NO!" Yuzu yelled. Yuzu quickly sprinted after him and down the blue platforms. The councilman looked up at Yuzu with panic as he fell.

Yuzu was able to drop down to a lower platform before the councilman got to that level. Yuzu held out her hand to grab him.

Aki's father saw Yuzu's open hand and was able to grab it. Yuzu who was strong thanks to all her Action Dueling was able to pull him up. As Yuzu was about to take a breath, all the action had made her blood rush to her head, she was now feeling dizzy.

Yuzu fell off the platform.

"YUZU!" yelled Yuya who had only just seen Yuzu fall off via the holoscreen.

"NO!" Ruka and the others yelled. There was no way they could save her. A

As Yuzu fell, she looked up. She smirked as she knew what would happen.

A second later Yuzu felt a weight behind her and she was lifted up. There was Pendulum Warrior flying her back up.

" _You really need to stop falling off things…." Pendulum Warrior said in jest._

"I knew you'd save me" Yuzu replied.

" _Well…. Ciel entrusted me to protect you… since you can't avoid getting yourself into danger…..!" Yuya fell to his knees in relief as he saw his best friend save thanks to the duel spirit._

Yuzu landed back on the roof and stared at Sora who smirked.

"I end my turn!" Sora said. Yuzu walked over to her bracelet on the side which was no longer being guarded. She also took Rin's.

"This is where you end Sora, brainwashed or not!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Sora LP: 2800 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 1100 Hand: 0**

"I DRAW!" Yuzu yelled. "I Pendulum Summon once again! Return my Monsters!" Auras shot out of the Pendulum beacon.

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light / Fairy / Pendulum / LVL 5 - Scale 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Mastera ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light / Fairy / Pendulum / LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"And from my hand, Pendulum Warrior!" The red caped Monster emerged, she held her sword with anger.

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 - Scale: 4**

"I use the Pendulum effect of Nephthys which allows me to select a Xyz monster from the graveyard and summon it to the field! ReturnArturia the Pendragon!"

 **Queen Knight: Arturia the Pendragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Rank 4 / Warrior / Xyz**

Then I will activate the Pendulum effect of Queen Knight: The Servant of Horus! I can select a Xyz Monster and a Monster that is on my field and give it a level! I choose Pendulum Warrior and Arturia! I make both level seven!"

 **Pendulum Warrior LVL: 7**

 **Arturia LVL: 7**

"I overlay Pendulum Warrior and Arturia! Fallen warrior of the ancient world arises once again to your revolution and serves on my side, come forth rank seven Queen Knight: The Revolutionary Xyz Black Paladin". Yuzu uttered those words as a great explosion occurred.

 **Queen Knight: The Revolutionary XYZ Black Paladin 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Rank 7 / Warrior / P.S.10 / Xyz / Pendulum/OU 2**

The Monsterhad dark huge armour with two swords in both hands. While on his back he had two metal wings that radiated energy. Yuzu stood with confidence.

"That's….." Sora stumbled.

"Yes, you're end! "When Black Paladin is summoned using a Xyz Monster, this can deny the effects of all the cards on the field except itself and at the same time destroy all the monsters of level eight or lower on your field! Gate of Babylon!"

" **NO!" Sora yelled. Black Paladin launched a beam at the parasite, wiping it out.**

"After destroying all the monsters on the field, I can detach an overlay unit and my monster gains a thousand attack points for each destroyed monster and it can attack twice!"

 **Paladin OU: 1**

 **Black Paladin ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

"My knight of the revolution, Revolutionary Final Slash!" Paladin slammed its sword into Sora who was sent flying off the building, much to Yuzu's shock.

"Good riddance." Pendulum Warrior said.

 **Sora LP: 2800 – 0 Yuzu Wins**

"Stop being rude and save him!" Yuzu ordered.

"Fine….." Warrior replied as she was quickly able to teleport and grabbed the boy. She returned to the rooftop.

"Now it's time to free Sora…" Yuzu said. "Ciel was able to free Masumi…. if I can channel her will and mine together…." Yuzu's hand and bracelet begun to glow.

"Leave it to me." Warrior said as she lifted up her sword. "I will shock the bug out."

"No! Don't do that!" Yuzu replied. "Please….. you need taming…."

"I was merely going to shock him… not kill him as you wished."

"Hurting someone is bad as well!" Yuzu yelled in annoyance. "Get back to your card or something…."

"Sigh ... as you wish ... You were excellent anyway." Warrior faded.

Yuzu's hand continued to glow as she channelled her will to free Sora. A few seconds later the bug left Sora's ear before dissolving.

 **Mina**

Mina, Yuto, Shingo and Yuzar all made their way down an alleyway before stopping.

"I think it should be clear now." Mina replied. "I'll go and save the others."

"Be careful." Yuto said.

As Mina was about to turn and run, a shadowy figure leapt out and grabbed Mina.

"DENNIS?!" Mina yelled.

"Roget wants to see you!" Dennis yelled.

"What?!" Yuto said. "Mina?!"

"This guy is Academia; you need to get out of here!" Mina yelled.

"We can't leave you?!" Yuto said. At this point, numerous footsteps could be heard, it was Security. They were now surrounded.

"Just go to another dimension and come back later! I'll sort this guy out! We can't have you two being captured!" Mina said.

"Follow me, Reiji installed teleporting devices on the Lancer duel disks… we will head to Ritual!" Shingo said.

"Ritual?! But that place is-" Before Yuzar could finish, Shingo had used the duel disk to open a blue portal, he had already walked through. Yuto quickly followed and Yuzar looked back at Mina who looked confident, Yuzar entered as well.

 **A/N**

So yes thanks to Rom again for his great ideas, duel writing, and cards etc. This story wouldn't be the same without him.

Thanks for all the reviews ThePLOThand, Exelion Heart and Summer Landsdown. Thanks as well Bridgey for the kind comments, I have passed the comments on Mina to Romadrox who has basically came up with most of the ideas for her. He appreciates the comments thanks.


	105. Planning

"So Sora's parasite has been removed?" Leo asked on his throne. The Doctor was on another screen.

"Yes, it's been removed like that Masumi girl…. I expect it was an angel." Doctor replied.

"No doubt. Send me all the information to me." Leo replied.

"Of course sir but there's another issue… from Sora's memory banks…. Sora turned Barrett into a card."

"No issue, Barrett was expendable."

"Also…. Roget isn't working for us anymore and has Dennis under some form of control…."

"WHAT?!" Leo roared.

 **Synchro**

"Sora it's me, Yuzu, can you hear me?" Yuzu said to a collapsed Sora, he was coming to however.

"Yu…zu?" Sora replied.

Sora fully opened his eyes and snapped back to his feet.

"What? What's going on?!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, you're back!" Yuzu said.

"Back where? Hang on…. I was… I was working for Academia…. they put something in me…..?" Sora stuttered.

"Yes but you're free now Sora." Yuzu, seeking to assure him.

"I… what is going on?!" Sora said, Yuzu tried to put an arm out but Sora slapped her hand away. "Leave me alone!" Sora yelled out.

"Wait Sora!" Yuzu yelled. Sora took his duel disk.

"Stay away from me!"

"Sora, before you go back to Academia, you are forgiven." Yuzu said. "Academia were using you, the Lancers care about you."

"I don't know what to think or trust!" Sora hit his duel disk and teleported away.

"Damnit…." Yuzu said to herself.

"Anyone going to help me?!" yelled a voice from below, it was the councilman, Aki's father

 **Group**

"You bring… HIM HERE?!" Yugo and Rin yelled as Yuzu walked towards the group.

"Yuzu!" Yuya said as he ignored the two behind him and went to help his friend.

"I'm fine." Yuzu took out Rin's bracelet and threw it to Rin. Rin caught it.

"What happened?" Ruka asked.

"Long story." Yuzu replied.

"Why is the councilman here?!" Yugo yelled.

"Even longer story…" Yuzu added. "Where are Yuzar, Yuto and Mina?"

"Let's go back." Ruri said. "It's also… a long story."

 **Martha's**

"So Mina took them three away… where are they?" Yuzu said.

"No clue, I just found her when she left a note. She thought that Sora would take them." Ruri said.

"And Sora panicked and went back to Fusion… annoying." Yuya said.

"Yuya, you know he wasn't in control." Yuzu said.

"Yes but you had control of bringing _that man_ back!" Rin said with anger.

"I was kidnapped!" Mr Izayoi replied. "Where exactly am I anyway?!"

"This is Martha's! A safe home for young kids of the Commons!" Yugo replied.

"I could tell… with the filth…."

"THAT'S IT!" Yugo tried to jump up and grab the guy but Yuya and Ruri were forced to hold him back.

"ENOUGH!" Yuya said.

"You should let him." Rin replied. "Let him know what it is like to suffer in the Commons!"

"I'm merely following nature's path! Losers sink while winners enjoy the cruise!"

"What a disgusting attitude!" Yuzu replied.

"If Martha was here, she should kick you out!" Yugo yelled.

"Thankfully she and the kids are out doing some community work… because we have to look after each other down here!" Rin added.

"Anyway you're "kind" reception has been…. eventful… now I must return from his hellhole and back to my home." Mr Izayoi said.

"Fine." Rin said. "You're not welcome here, go wait in the streets!"

"I shall do no such thing. I shall call for transport and wait for it to arrive here."

"You're in our home!" Yugo yelled.

"EVERYTHING belongs to the council. You're lucky I don't put you in jail." the councilman said.

"We we-" As Yugo was about to speak, Yuzu elbowed him in the gut.

"You were…. what?" Mr Izayoi said. Yugo and Rin both took note that they were about mention they were the ones to break out of the Facility, clearing Mr Izayoi hadn't seen the footage.

"Nothing." Yuzu said. "Now…. while you wait… would you mind telling us why you're so cruel to Commons?"

"Cruel?! Young lady, this is the way of society. This is the natural order." Izayoi said.

"What nonsense!" Yuya yelled.

"I'm not sure why you're surprised, you've had to spend your life as a Common… just accept it." Izayoi replied. "We're doing you a favour!"

"Enough of this rubbish." Rin stood up and pulled Yugo along. Rin kicked open the door and dragged Yugo out.

"Tell me." Yuya demanded. "What caused this world to be split into two places?"

"Tops and Commons." Ruri added. "Why do they exist?"

"Looks like you need a history lesson, very well. Fifty years ago or so, a natural disaster occurred. An explosion from a reactor. Many were left homeless and lost everything, while those who didn't lose anything were separated. It was originally meant to be temporary while those who lost everything rebuilt their life's…. however things didn't change and today's culture was born."

"Well you can change that, right now!" Yuya yelled.

"Why would I? First of all I agree with the culture and second, it's what the people want."

"More like the rich!" Yuzu yelled back.

"Getting and staying in power is the most important thing! If the Tops want Commons to remain in hell…. they shall remain!"

"And you're Aki's father?!" Ruri said. "How does that work with you and Arcadia?!"

"Ah… Aki…. she joined Arcadia when it begun five years ago. I had just gotten into power…. you see Aki was always different with her powers and…."

"And you cut ties with her because she wasn't someone you wished to be associated with?! It didn't look good as an image for a councilman?!" Yuzu yelled in rage.

" _Calm it girl. We can break his legs after."_ Pendulum Warrior said who emerged. Yuzu ignored her.

"How could you do that?!" Ruri replied.

"Well I love her… just…. sometimes you need to make the hard calls. I would've still seen her at home." Mr Izayoi said.

"No wonder she left and joined Arcadia….." Yuzu said aloud. "You're a terrible father!"

"That's it! I shall have you placed under arrest! I hope you enjoy working underground!" The door burst open.

"ENOUGH!" Rin rushed in, she had heard everything. She grabbed Izayoi and dragged him out.

"HANDS OFF!"

"You're a rotten smell; don't want to make the kids ill when they come back." Rin dragged him to the door and literally kicked his butt out the door. There outside was Yugo and Tsukikage who got him up.

"We shall escort you away." Tsukikage said.

"I'll remember where you live!" Izayoi said.

"Good luck." Yugo said. "We have several vicious dogs! You come here; we'll set them on you!"

"You… do?!" Mr Izayoi said. Tsukikage quickly disappeared with councilman in hand.

"Do you really, Rin?" Yuzu asked.

"Nah… Yugo had a goldfish… but the idiot thought you could leave it in the toilet while he cleaned its bowl…. Martha thankfully saved it and now the kids look after it…."

"Sounds like Yugo… look Rin I'm sorry I brought that man here…." Yuzu said.

"You saved him Yuzu; I don't think I could've." Rin replied. "I could've broken his leg there and then!"

"I know you would've saved him Rin, you're a great person." Yuzu added. Yuzu hugged Rin, Ruri who was close also joined in.

"I guess we should get Yuto and the others back… we need to contact Mina." Yuzu added.

"Yeah… we should wait until Ruka and Mercy come back with the kids and Martha." Ruri added.

 **Security**

Mina entered Roget's office with Dennis behind. Mina was being "forced" into the room.

"Ugh… why is this guy here?!" Mina said. "I thought you would've turned him into a card or something."

"Mina, I ordered for one of your control chips to be placed inside. He is now my right-hand man!"

"You fool; Academia will know that you're….. wait…. Sora… they know?!"

"Yes they do. And fact is… I'm happy they know! Now I no longer need to suffer Academia!" Roget said happily.

"You know Academia have an army?!"

"Bring them. I have Security, Dennis, Sergey…. and if really needed… Arcadia…. speaking of which, my story of them kidnapping the councilman has just made it to the press!"

 **Arcadia**

"I summon Lord Poison!" A giant weed emerged with spikes.

Aki was in an Arcadia training room with no-one but herself. There were cardboard cut-outs of various kids. Aki was target training.

"Lord Poison! DESTROY!" The week shot forward its numerous spikes, wiping out the various cut-outs with ease. Aki smirked with her skills.

" _Not bad."_ said a female voice over a loud speaker. It was Arcadia leader Euridice.

"Thank you, with the rumours of the Friendship Cup coming forward in date… I need to be in top form!" Aki said as she punched her fist.

"We have other issues. Today's news is reporting that we were behind your father getting kidnapped." Euridice said, Aki had already learnt the news earlier and didn't show a sign of care.

"Well we didn't. I hate that man but I would never do that." Aki replied.

"It's Roget spinning the news…. he wants us to take the blame." Euridice said.

"As long as the Tops are happy with Arcadia, the spineless council won't make a move. Plus no-one can stop us anyway." Aki replied.

"I agree but the less attention we have the better." Euridice said. She went to leave before Aki stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Aki asked.

"To speak to a toad."

 **Euridice Office**

"You scumbag." Euridice said to Roget who appeared on a holoscreen.

"I did nothing but report the facts." Roget smirked.

"It wasn't us and you know it."

"I don't care. Sooner I remove you freaks from the picture, sooner my conquest will begin." Roget replied.

"I know you're from that other dimension, Roget." Euridice said. "Mina's mind said it all."

"I don't care about that. Fusion has no chance against me!" Roget said.

"Ha, we have strong Physic Duelists… more than capable of beating anyone who comes our way. You'll need our help soon, Roget!"

"Yes I will… under my orders!" Roget said as he ended the conversation.

"How rude." Euridice replied.

" _That's not a nice way to speak to someone Sister."_ said a man in the shadows.

"You know for a dead guy… you do speak a lot." Euridice replied. "Soon you'll be able to return to living a normal life Sayer, and the man who thinks he killed you will soon perish himself."

 **Fusion Dimension – Academia**

Inside in a room with numerous computers was many non-dueling Academia staff working at computers. Edo was overlooking them all.

"Does anyone have answers yet?!" Edo yelled. "We have Reiji's mind scan…. how hard can it be to open the dome with the programme he used?!"

"Commander Edo, with respect… Reiji is a genius and so is this programme… we will need time." one worker said.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME!" Edo yelled since he knew he was on his last chance with Leo.

"We just need a bit longer!" the worker replied.

"ENOUGH!" Edo shot out his arm and his duel disk was on it. Edo aimed it at the work. The worker cowarded in the corner.

"Please… Commander Edo!"

"Anymore failures and you'll meet your fate!" Edo replied.

"Commander Edo." said another. "I might have a quicker way. The dome does have a weak point."

"Explain." Edo replied.

"It seems to be a weak point of the energy dome… if we can somehow find a way through it, we won't need to worry about shutting the whole thing down."

"That's what I want to hear. Now work out how we can get through!" Edo said.

 **Reiji**

Reiji looked out from his cell. He could see the main Fusion island in the far distance. He looked down at the dock and saw boats coming back and going to the main island.

Reiji pushed his glasses up. His plan was ready.

 **Academia Jail**

Inside an Academia cell, Sora was pushing against the bars to be freed.

"Damnit! Why did I come back here?!" Sora yelled.

" _Because you're loyal even after your mind was altered."_ Serena walked in with Marina and Grace.

"You three? Why are you here?" Sora asked.

"Actually we were passing by." Grace said. "And my sister is going to be here in a minute to do…."

"To do what?!" Sora said, scared.

"Gloria is going to have to initiate a question session with you. It seemed since you had the parasite for so long, you have retained knowledge of things you did while you had it. The Doctors parasite can only transmit so much data." Marina replied.

"I'm not some pet project! I need a word with him, how dare he change who I am!" Sora yelled.

"You see, this is why you were changed." Serena said. "Don't worry; you're finished as an Academia duelist. Once Gloria is finished, you shall become part of something bigger, helping the utopia!"

"I WON'T HELP!" Sora yelled.

"You have no choice!" Grace replied.

"Plus I need to nominate a new leader for the Synchro Dimension invasion." Marina replied.

"Damnit…." Sora said as he gripped the bars. "I…. I don't belong anywhere…."

"You will always be part of Academia, but you failed Leo…. now, you must receive the punishment and you know it." Marina exclaimed.

As the three walked off, they heard footsteps. It was Gloria along with Austin.

"Okay Sora… time for you to talk." Gloria said. Austin walked in with a wheeled-cart. It had a machine attacked with paddles, used to shock people in torture.

"No… not that!" Sora yelled. As Grace walked on, she could hear Gloria enjoying seeing Sora squirm.

"Damnit…." Grace thought. "I didn't think Academia would turn her into such a monster…. I thought we were meant to believe that Academia were right…. how can I support the cause when they turned my sister into… that?"

 **Academia Hallway**

Serena walked down the hallway with pride with Yuri. She was now wearing a more posh, military outfit. She wore a long blue jacket with white pants and under-shirt. Serena had reached Obelisk Blue following her showing in the duel with Ray.

"You're looking great." Yuri said. "Not as much as me but still, great."

"Thanks Yuri. I'm sorry I… no, the other me tried to kill you…." Serena said.

"I'm cool. Plus you're kinda cute when you get angry!"

"This isn't a joke!" Serena said. "My angel self is getting stronger… I can recall what happens when she takes over…. it's bad!"

"Serena you have power! Second only to me!" Yuri replied. "Use it! EMBACE IT!"

Other kids in the hallway saw Serena and Yuri and all quickly got out of their way by pressing up against the wall. They looked worried.

"Yuri….?" Serena asked.

"Ignore them, they don't matter." Yuri replied.

" _FREAKS!"_ yelled one student. Yuri and Serena stopped and saw another Obelisk Blue male behind them.

"Excuse me?" Yuri said. "Tell that to me again?"

"I said you are freaks!" said the male.

"Yuri… like you said, ignore him." Serena begged.

"Oh no… not when he does it with you present." Yuri smirked as he walked down the hallway; the other kids only looked on in fear. The male held out his duel disk.

"I shall take you out! You're dangerous!" The male hit his duel disk and it begun to glow purple, he was trying to turn Yuri into a card.

"YURI!" Serena yelled in fear. A bright glow appeared and when it faded, the male looked on to see his worst fear.

"Hey… that tickled….!" Yuri said with purple eyes. "My TURN!" Yuri unleashed a loud scream as a dark purple aura shot out of him, it was shaped like a dragon.

The dragon cut through Academia's roof with ease as it wrecked it. The students all ran for cover and the male was scared stiff.

"DIE!" Yuri said as the dragon was aiming to the male.

"YURI DON'T!" Serena yelled. As the dragon approached, a figure from the side grabbed Yuri and threw him to the floor.

"LET ME GO!" Yuri yelled, the dragon aura faded. Marina had jumped in with Grace grabbing the male.

"Not happening!" Marina said. "CALM DOWN!" Yuri was unable to wiggle out before the dragon-self faded away. Yuri was now knocked out.

"Marina… thank you." Serena said as she approached.

"It's fine…. I dread to think what Leo will think about this incident…" Marina replied.

"What about this fool?" Grace said as she held onto him.

"Let me go!" the male yelled. Marina rammed her fist into his gut.

"How dare you try and harm these two!" Marina said.

"They're freaks!" said the male. Marina hit him in the gut again, he fell to the floor.

"Leave this to me." Grace said as she placed her duel disk on. She paused as her doubt crept back into her mind.

"Grace?" Marina asked.

"Um… my hand hurts from shuffling class. You do it Commander." Grace replied.

"Very wel-"

"Let me." Serena said.

"Of course." Marina said as she moved to the side to allow her to face the student on the ground. The student looked up.

"You're freaks… me being turned into a card won't change that!" the male said.

"We're not freaks…. we're special." Serena hit her duel disk and the boy was turned into a card.

"Nice job Serena." Gloria said.

"Yeah but… what about Yuri?" Serena asked.

"Guess we need to carry him back to his room… okay Grace you grab the legs… I'll take the front… Serena you open the doors." Marina replied.

"Before that, you look great Serena. The new uniform suits you." Grace praised. "You look much _bigger_ as well."

"Thanks…" Serena blushed.

"Sigh… let's move." Marina said. The three all begun to laugh and Yuri slowly came to.

"Why are you all laughing…. what did I miss?" Yuri asked.

"We were talking about Serena's hair," Grace said, leaving Yuri confused until he realized after so long that Serena had cut her hair.

"WAIT SERENA YOUR HAIR IS SO SHORT."

"WAIT YOU KNOW NOW, HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH AN IMBECILE?!" Serena hit Yuri on the head, Marina then grabbed her by the ear.

"What did I say about hurting Yuri? Even after you became a Obelisk Blue, you're still not mature." "It was his fault..!" Serena screamed while Marina still pressed her ear, Grace could only laugh at the of the three of them.

"You really are a beautiful happy family."

 **Throne Room**

Leo put his hand in his hand. He was more annoyed then anything. He had learnt of Roget's betrayal from Sora's torture and Yuri's incident in the corridor.

"My time is running out… I don't need this!" Leo slammed down his fist onto his throne. "But now I know where the others are located in Synchro." Leo opened a holo screen, it was Himika.

"Yes dear?" Himika replied.

"Bring me Gloria. Marina spoke highly of her… and she's been made better thanks to her correction treatment, she's promoted to Synchro Commander." Leo replied. "We attack Synchro… now."

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for his ideas and his text he added. Thanks dude.

ThePLOThand – I can't say who is and out of the FC at the moment. Thanks for the music, it's interesting to read!

Exelion Heart – I'm sorry I didn't see your 103 review, I like Alisa. Good luck with it! Thanks for the other review.

Guests – Thanks for the reviews.

Guest #3 – I did have an idea about the boys getting parasites but as things happen in stories so do ideas, thanks for the idea though and thanks for reading.


	106. Betrayal

**A/N** Thanks to Rom for some great ideas here. He owns Marina/Mina.

 **Academia**

Gloria was walking along the hallway with a fierce look on her face. She entered into a room where she had called a meeting with Grace, Marina and Serena.

"What's happening?" Grace asked. Grace walked towards Gloria.

"Move!" Gloria showed no emotion as she shoved Grace to the floor.

"Hey!" Grace said as Marina helped her up.

"I was meant to be torturing that blue hairball but Leo has given me a new assignment." Gloria said. "We are going to invade Synchro with myself as the new Commander!"

"What?!" Marina said in shock.

"So that's why we're here?" Serena asked.

"Yes, since the other angels and dragons were seen in Synchro, we have to attack now! I want my best people on the job." Gloria said.

"I would be honored." Marina said.

"Not happening. Marina, you're a disgrace to Academia, I will not have you in my team…and Grace… dear Sister…."

"Yes… Gloria?" Grace stuttered.

"Get in my way again, you'll be sorry." Gloria said. "Serena, you and Yuri are coming." Gloria walked out.

"….. What just happened?" Marina said.

"Her brainwashing…. it's killed my sister…." Grace added.

"I didn't know Gloria was… that harsh." Serena said as she tried to consult Grace.

"It's okay though…. it's what Leo ordered… we have to trust him…" Marina added.

"I guess…. maybe she has changed for the better…?" Grace said with doubt.

 **Later**

A portal to the Synchro Dimension was opened and Marina waved goodbye to Serena and Yuri as Gloria showed no sign of emotion to any of them.

"Stay safe you three." Marina said. "Serena… make sure you keep Yuri on a tight least and… don't let that inner angel take over."

"I will…" Serena replied.

"Normally I would feel confident with Gloria going…. but she's not my sister anymore." Grace added.

 **Synchro Dimension – Roget**

"A Fusion portal?!" Roget said as he looked at the readings on his monitor. "Mina, how much longer till Sergey is ready?!"

"He's not ready yet!" Mina replied on a holoscreen.

"Maybe if you didn't run off he would be!" Roget replied. "We're both wanted by that freaky school!"

"Then send Dennis?!"

"Yes, what a great idea! I'm glad I thought of it!"

 **Tops – Alleyway**

The Fusion portal had fully formed and out stepped Gloria, Yuri and Serena.

"Now, find the angel and dragon. I will take down Roget." Gloria said.

"Shouldn't we have brought a squad… or at least the others?" Serena said.

"I do not need help! You do your jobs, and I'll do mine!" Gloria replied with vile anger.

"Let's go." Yuri said as the two were about to leave the alleyway.

" _Yuri! Long time no see!"_ said a male voice. Yuri looked.

"Dennis?!" Yuri and Serena said in shock.

"Yes, welcome!" Dennis replied with a cheery tone.

"No, you're working for Roget!" Yuri said.

"I see you've been told." Dennis replied with a smirk. Dennis was now surrounded by Security.

"Who are they?!" Yuri said.

"Security…." Gloria added.

"Yes and now come with us quietly, or I shall need to you force!" Dennis said.

"Not happening!" Serena yelled.

"Right answer, I wanted to use this!" Dennis took two balls from his pocket and dropped it on the floor. The three Academia members looked at it.

"What is that?" said Gloria as the three looked down. When they looked up, they saw Dennis and Security wearing ear protectors.

"Sorry… I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Dennis sadistically said.

The two balls emitted a loud sound wave which upon hearing made the three drop to the floor. They screamed in pain.

"STOP IT!" Serena yelled. The words went without response as all three collapsed and fainted.

"Good. Now grab all three." Dennis replied. "Their duel disks won't be able to teleport them back, that girl Mina sure is a genius with her inventions."

 **Later**

"Excellent work Dennis." Roget said. Dennis was in a Security card with Serena tied up in the back.

"Thank you, Yuri and Gloria are being transported separately." Dennis replied.

"Good, we just caught Academia's big two prizes, that was easy!" Roget replied with confidence.

In the back of the car, Serena begun to come around, neither Dennis nor the Security officer driving the car saw her.

"Where am I?" Serena said lightly. Dennis looked back and was shocked.

"You shouldn't be awake?!" Dennis yelled.

"DENNIS!" Serena yelled. "LET ME GO!"

"Damnit!" Dennis tried to grab Serena but a blue light emitted from her bracelet. "NO! WE CAN'T HAVE HER BREAK HER SEAL!"

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Serena gained a dark aura around herself and the car stopped in panic.

"What's going on?! I didn't sign up for this!" The officer yelled as he ran off.

"Coward!" Dennis said as the dark aura got bigger, Dennis had no choice but to abandon the car as well.

The aura exploded, knocking the wheels off the car and making it fall to the ground. Serena stepped out with her chains off, aura still surrounding her.

"Now… where to go…." Dark Angel said to herself as she smirked.

 **Security HQ**

"Serena… escaped…..?" Roget said as he had his fists down on his office console in front. Mina was with him.

"You put chains on an angel…. of course it wouldn't work." Mina said.

"Maybe if you didn't stay with the others after helping them escape from Arcadia, you'd been able to build something better!" Roget yelled back.

"I was staying with them to understand them all! What I saw was beyond description!"

"And that helps me how?! I agreed to work with you in exchange for you helping me rule this city!" Roget replied.

"I have to ask why you wish to rule this city…." Mina said. "With the power of the angels and dragons, you could rule all!"

"Do I look like a fool? The Professor might've not treated me with the respect I deserve, but you're smarter than asking that. I wish to rid the world of Academia and Arcadia first! I will use their powers to rid the world of any opposition… then the five dimensions will be mine."

"Fine…. but my plan is still in plan in the Friendship Cup?" Mina asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, that nonsense… yeah sure." Roget replied. "But first head back and continue work on Sergey…. and let's see what Yuri is like with a mind control chip." Mina didn't bother to explain to Roget about Yuri being immune to outside influences, she walked off.

"What a fool." Mina thought. "Thankfully I have a golden chance now to see a dragon up close…."

 **Academia – Docks**

Reiji made his way down the tunnel of Academia, there was no-one chasing after him.

"Why was my cell unlocked…. and who by….?" Reiji thought. "No way is this good luck… Academia must be trying to test my loyalty… while I'm in a desperate position at the minute so I need to take it!"

Reiji reached the docks where there were many speedboats waiting to go.

"Damnit… this is a trap… but I have no choice!" As Reiji was about to reach a speedboat, a sound of a gun was fired. Reiji looked up and before he could move, he was caught in a green net as Obelisk Force surrounded him.

"You're not going anywhere Mr Akaba." One guard said. Reiji tried to get out of the net but he couldn't.

" _Okay boys, leave us alone."_ Reiji knew that voice.

In stepped Marina and Grace as Obelisk Force departed.

"You two…." Reiji said.

"We have names you know?" Grace said. "It's a cute one as well…"

"Knock it off Grace." Marina said.

"What was this all about?" Reiji said.

"Ask your mother." Marina said as Himika walked out.

"Himika…." Reiji said annoyed.

"We were testing to see how you were feeling about Academia…. I see you don't wish to be a part of it still." Himika said.

"Of course not you stupid woman!" Reiji said. "I won't ever believe in Academia's goals!"

"Fine Reiji, me and Leo said we would give you all the time in the world… and so we will. You'll come around eventually." Himika said.

"What shall we do with him Mrs Akaba?" Grace asked.

"Take Reiji to the royal hall."

"Royal hall?!" both girls said.

"Yes, it's time we gave Reiji a better home life." Himika replied.

 **Royal Hall**

Reiji, Himika and Reira were in the big dining room. There was a big long table with a red carpet underneath with red seats around. Obelisk Force guarded the doors on each side of the room. Food was on the table and Himika was the only one eating. Reira made no move while Reiji, understandably, wanted no part of this.

"Reiji… eat… please." Himika said.

"Not happening!" Reiji replied.

"What about your sister, she will only eat if you do."

"She's not anything to me!" Reiji hit back. "I will never help Academia ever, you are all fools!"

"Fine, I've had enough of your attitude! Guards, take Reiji back to his room!" Reiji stood up and three guards escorted him out.

 **Hallway**

As Reiji walked down the hall, there were the three guards taking him. One of the Obelisk Force looked at the other two.

"Stop right there." said the Obelisk Force solider. Reiji stopped and the other two Obelisk Force looked surprised.

"Why are we stopping?" said one.

"What's wrong?" said the other.

"It appears there's something wrong with this hallway." said the Obelisk Force solider. The other two looked around.

"What is it?" said the other two.

"You both." The solider ripped off his helmet revealing a black male. It was Austin, the mole from Yusho's school.

"What are you playing at?!" said a guard.

"This!" Austin jumped in the air and performed a somersault to land behind the two. As one guard rushed to him Austin was able to drop down and sweep kick him, making the guard fall to the ground. Next the other rushed to Austin but he grabbed the man's arms and threw him against the wall, knocking him out.

The first guard tried to hit his duel disk while on the ground but Austin saw this and picked the man up. He pushed him into the wall, knocking him out as well.

"Reiji Akaba." said Austin. Reiji remained calm and pushed his glasses up.

"I see Academia has been infiltrated." Reiji said. "You work for Yusho?"

"Yes I do, and I need you to come with me." Austin said. Austin begun to run and Reiji followed without question.

"I guess I should say thank you." Reiji said.

"How'd you work out where I came from?" Austin said. "I thought you hated Yusho also… I expected a struggle to free you?!"

"Times have changed… I understand Yusho didn't mean to ruin my father's reputation. Also… lucky guess." Reiji smirked.

 **Throne Room**

"WHAT?!" Leo yelled. "Reiji is freed… we had a mole?!" In the throne room was Edo, Marina and Himika.

"We shall order a full lockdown." Edo said.

"Do it." Leo said. "Reiji must not escape!"

 **Jail Cell**

The two had been able to reach the prison section of the castle before Leo had alerted the whole of Academia.

"We should be getting out of here?!" Reiji said.

"We need your deck and duel disk don't we?" Austin said. "Also… I have a few more people to free!"

"What?!" Reiji said.

"Your duel disk and deck are locked away down here…" Austin handed Reiji a key and pointed to a section of lockers. Reiji made his way and was able to quickly find it by opening the first locker.

"What now?" Reiji asked.

"The guards, students, everyone will be sweeping the floors. They'll be here... about now." Austin said as a group of students and Obelisk Force blocked the exits.

"Surrender traitor!" said an Obelisk Force.

"Just card him!" said a student.

"We can't without carding Reiji!" added another.

"Just wait everyone." said Austin. "I shall surrender." Austin slowly lowered to his knees as the everyone surrounding watch.

Austin moved quicker than anyone and took out his duel disk which was shaped like a gun.

"What on earth is that?!" Reiji asked.

"Just watch!" Austin launched his "bullets" which were cards. Each card landed around the room and smoke begun to fill from the cards. Austin then took out two gasmasks and he threw one to Reiji. Both put them on.

The smoke cleared and the entire room was knocked out except the two. Reiji and Austin took them off.

"The CCTV will be showing this up soon… we need to free the prisoner. They're in the next room, follow me."

….

"Not you!" said Reiji and Sora at once.

"Wait… you two have previous?" Austin asked.

"Yes… this blue haired rat helped wreck my dimension."

"And this granny glasses hipster-"

"STOP!" Austin said as he opened Sora's cell. Sora walked out.

"Why are you freeing him?!" Reiji said.

"Because he was going to be turned into a card had Gloria not been sent to Synchro." Austin explained.

"Don't expect a thank you…." Sora said.

"But he's still Academia!" Reiji yelled.

"Sora got brainwashed by the parasite… from what I know he showed some kind of goodness back in Standard." Austin explained. Sora remained quiet.

"This is a mistake but whatever." Reiji said. "Is that all?"

"No, I need to free Ray… she's-"

"She's what? She's happy here." said a female. Grace had made her way down alone.

"Damnit…" Austin said. "My Real Solid smoke cards are all gone…."

"I'm disappointed in you Reiji… though I do find your escaping skills quite… impressive." Grace said with eagerness.

"Enough!" Sora said as he leaped up to knock Grace out. Grace smirked and easily dodged it.

"You're embarrassing." Grace said. Grace was about to hit her duel disk to alert the rest of Academia where the escaped prisoners were.

"Wait!" Austin said. "Grace Tyler…."

"Don't try sweet talking me now!" Grace replied.

"Listen, I saw and I… I did the brainwashing to your sister and Ray…"

"What?!" Reiji and Grace said at once.

"Look, I was undercover… I had to do some nasty stuff… look I'm sorry and you shouldn't forgive me… any of you… but I had to maintain my cover." Austin said.

"YOU FOOL!" Grace slammed a fist right into the centre of Austin's face, making him fall down.

"I deserved that…" Austin said. "Look! I can free them! I programmed a safety word to free them immediately! All you need to do is say is-"

"SHUT IT!" Grace yelled.

"It was Leo's decision… and Cobra's! Please, I'm telling the truth!" Austin said. Reiji looked at Grace and she looked back.

Grace looked furious and held out her duel disk to card Austin, her hand wobbled as she was about to.

"What is this doubt….?!" Grace said. "My hand is…. shaking…?! No! The Professors methods are right… they always are… aren't they…." Grace looked worse and worse as she hanged her finger over the touch screen.

"Don't…." said Reiji as he grabbed her hand.

"It's so easy for you! You weren't taught all this!"

"But I can see that you're questioning it…. everyone makes mistakes Grace, my father had me fooled as well in thinking Yusho was in the wrong… you know deep down this whole thing stinks." Reiji calmly put.

Grace slowly moved her finger back but moved it forward again…

"I…. don't know…" Grace collapsed to her knees. "My sister doesn't recognise me… and that was Leo's orders… but…. I carded all those in Xyz and it…. felt good….?"

"Do you regret it now though?" Reiji said.

"…. no…. it's…. I don't know…." Grace turned her duel disk around.

"NO!" Sora yelled.

"I'm a traitor to the cause… and I hate the cause… how can I go on without any path ahead?!"

"Let us be the path." Austin said as he got up.

"Look Grace, even I'm not sure." Sora said. "… I still feel some loyalty to this place but... they made me do stuff…. we both carded people but… can we really live in a utopia made by Leo after what he's done…. also deep down…. I kinda miss Yuzu and Yuya…."

"Grace… give us a chance and yourself." Reiji said. Grace looked soulless before Reiji rolled his eyes and embraced the girl. Sora and Austin looked scared as to what she would do. "It's…. okay…." Reiji was way out his comfort zone.

"What are you doing?" Grace said.

"You really don't want me to do this?" Reiji said.

"No…. I… I… like it." Grace embraced more.

"We're running out of time!" Sora said. Reiji and Grace got up.

"FINE! I'll come with you… fools…" Grace said, she wanted to maintain a tough imagine but she did really appreciate the offer.

"I need to free Ray!" Austin said.

"No, Ray got sent to another dimension… to deal with something… I wasn't told what."

"Damnit!" Austin said. "Fine, we'll free them later…. follow me!"

 **CCTV Room**

Marina watched as she saw Reiji and the others run away. She had her arms folded with disgust.

"No way Grace…. you dare become a traitor?!" Marina slammed her hand down onto the table.

"Please… don't get mad…" said a soft voice. Reira was behind her.

"I'm sorry Reira." Marina said comforting her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes…. but he's my brother….?"

"He said he hated you… didn't he Reira." Himika said. Reira turned around and a shiver went down her spine, Himika scared her.

"Yeah… I guess." Reira said.

"No he DID!" Himika shouted

"YES! HE DID!" Reira yelled in panic, Marina's face looked disgusted at Reira's abuse but she didn't say anything.

"Now, give her the deck, Marina." Himika said. Marina took a deck out and gave it to Reira.

"This is your own custom deck." Marina said. "C/C/C. Also take these." Marina put two more cards on top.

 _Atribute Knight Armaggedon_

 _Attribute Knight: Yenawist The Knight of Genesis_

"Attribute Knights?" Reira said.

"So you know I'm dueling with you." Marina said.

"Okay enough of this." Himika said. "Marina, head to Xyz!"

"What why?!" Marina yelled back.

"DON'T QUESTION ME! GO!" Himika yelled, Marina gritted her teeth but she had to obey. Marina walked off in disgust at Himika. Reira tried to run to her but Himika didn't let her.

"Get rid of them filthy cards!" Himika grabbed Reira's deck and dropped it on the floor.

"Yes…." Reira said. Reira looked at Himika who had her back turned. Reira's eyes narrowed.

"They'll be leaving via the north east exit, we must get there now." Himika said.

 **North East**

"Come on!" Austin said as all four made their way to a lower exit. "There are so many exits, they won't think about this!"

As they got in front of the door, Reira walked out, each one stopped.

"Stop right there." Reira said with confidence. A cage appeared around them.

"What is this?!" Austin said.

"How did they know?!" Sora asked.

"Once you revealed yourself Austin, Academia was able to look through the CCTV and found you entering and exiting via this way. It was a clear choice." Reira said.

"This kid is speaking with confidence… what happened?" Grace said.

"Now prepare to duel Brother!" Reira activated a purple Academia duel disk.

"Damnit! Fine!" Reiji activated his.

"DUEL!" both yelled.

 **A/N**

So yeah, next time is Reira V Reiji, and back to Synchro after. Thanks for reading this and new favourites and follows. Thanks to Rom again.

Guest – Thank you.

ThePLOThand – Well this invasion kinda failed so FC will be coming before any others! Thanks for the list again.

Roxas Itsuka – Thank you for the kind comments.

Summer Landsdown – Haven't forgotten, don't worry! It all just needs to find the right time and place for it! Thanks for the review.


	107. Final Stand

**Turn 1**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Reira LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start!" Reiji yelled. "First of all, I play the Continuous Spell Dark Contract of Summoning Curse! Next I set my Pendulum Scale with scale oneD/D/D Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador and scale ten D/D Savant Newton!" Reiji placed both on his duel disk and King Tomb appeared as a bulky purple insert while Newton was an insert.

 **King Tomb 1 - 10 Newton**

"I Pendulum Summon! Come forth my Monsters!" The portal opened up and two D/D's emerged. "Appear D/D Savant Copernicus and D/D Cerberus!" D/D Savant Copernicus was a globe like structure appeared around a fireball and Cerberus was a demon dog.

 **D/D Savant Copernicus ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 /Scale 1**

 **D/D Cerberus ATK: 1800 DEF: 600 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4/Scale 6**

"Now via the effect of Summoning Curse, once per turn when I summon a Monster with a different Special Summoning type, I draw one card… however you also get to draw."Reiji drew along with Reira.

"Why would he give Reira a chance to draw more?" Grace said.

"Reiji might look stupid… but he isn't." Sora said.

"Next I use Copernicus' effect! I send a Dark Contract from my deck to the graveyard if it's Special Summoned! I send Dark Contract with the Gate and next I shall use Cerberus' effect! When it's Pendulum Summoned and I control another D/D Monster, I can target a Continuous Spell in my graveyard and add it to my hand! I add Dark Contract with the Gate and play it! I can add a level four or lower D/D from my deck! I add D/D Nighthowl… and now I overlay my two level fours!"

"No way…" Grace said.

"I Xyz Summon, rank four, D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" A giant warrior in purple amour appeared on the field. He had a huge sword which he swung around.

 **D/D/D Wave King Caesar ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200 Water/Fiend/XYZ/RNK 4/OU 2**

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Reira LP: 4000 Hand: 6**

"Then it's my turn!" Reira yelled. "I summon Film Magician." A Magician in a black rope appeared with old film reels around its neck.

 **Film Magician ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Spellcaster/LVL 1**

"This is a new deck?" Reiji asked.

"Never saw this one…." Grace said.

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"Kid…. I won't lose to you again." Reiji said. "I won't ever lose again…."

"You have nothing to fight for!" Reira said. Reiji and the others were taken aback by this. "You have everything handed to you…. me…. I had to deal with this war and the only person who cared about me was sent away!"

"Marina?" Grace said. "Reira I still car-"

"No, you betrayed Marina!" Reira said. Grace was shocked into silence.

 **Turn 3**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Reira LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I draw!" Reiji declared. "Now for my Dark Contracts to inflict me 1000 damage each… but due to my Tomb King in my Pendulum Zone, all damage is used to increase my lifepoints instead!"

 **Reiji LP: 4000 – 6000**

"Impressive." Grace said with an eager interest.

"Next I use Dark Contract with the Gate to add a D/D to my hand from my deck. I add D/D Swirl Slime! And next I use Swirl Slime to Fusion Summon itself with a Monster in my hand!"

"Xyz and Fusion…. no wonder Leo wanted Reiji on his side." Austin said.

"I fuse Swirl Slime and D/D Lilith in my hand to Fusion Summon! You made a bold mistake to duel me this time kid! I Fusion Summon! Come forth, Flame King Genghis!" A knight in purple amour came forward with a red sword. The knight appeared inside the duel arena's holographic zone.

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500 Fire/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 6**

"Now I use Summoning Curse! Since I summoned a Fusion Monster, we both draw a card!" Reira drew once again as did Reiji. "Next I Normal SummonD/D Nighthowl!" The monster was a giant pair of jaws with teeth.

 **D/D Nighthowl ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 3**

"It's effect allows me to bring back D **/** D Lilith from the graveyard! It's attack and defence are made zero however and I cannot summon anything other than Fiend Monsters for the rest o the turn." "

 **D/D Lilith ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/LVL 4**

"Also I take 1000 damage from Nighthowl's effect but King Tomb makes it increase my lifepoints!"

 **Reiji LP: 6000 - 7000**

"I tune Lilith with Nighthowl!" Nighthowl flew up and became green rings, Reira remained composed as the summon began.

"A Synchro as well?!" Grace said.

"Reiji also has more up his sleeve." Sora added.

 **4+3=7**

"Appear before me, level seven, D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" A sliver knight with a green cape appeared onto the field.

 **D/D/D Gust King Alexander ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Synchro… Xyz… and Fusion." Reira said. "Still not enough!"

"I'm not done kid." Reiji replied.

"What?!" Reira said.

"I still have yet to Pendulum Summon!" The portal opened and a beam shot down. "Appear my mighty Monster, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" A demonic face on a giant purple crystal structure appeared on the field.

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon ATK: 3000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 8/Scale 4**

"Pendulum as well?!" Gloria said.

"When a D/D is Special Summoned, I can use Genghis to Special Summon another D/D from my graveyard! Return D/D Lilith in defence!"

 **D/D Lilith** **ATK: 100 DEF: 2100 Dark/Fiend/LVL 4**

"Five Monsters?" Reira questioned.

"Yes and this will end this duel! CEO ATTACK!" CEO fired a dark beam from its mask but Reira was looking confident.

"I use the effect of Film Magician! It can't be destroyed in battle and Film Magician gains the attack Monsters attack and defence during damage calculation!"

"No!" Reiji said in shock as Film Magician was about to knock the dark beam away.

 **Film Magician ATK: 3000 DEF: 1000**

"And now Reiji's Monster will be destroyed since they both have the same attack… and since Film Magician can't be destroyed…." Sora said.

"Reiji is on the back foot." Austin added. CEO was destroyed in front of Reiji as he placed it into his extra deck.

"I end my turn." Reiji said with disappointment.

"Film Magician returns to its normal attack and defence points." Reira said.

 **Film Magician ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

 **Turn 4**

 **Reiji LP: 7000 Hand: 1**

 **Reira LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Reira said. "… It's time."

"For what?" Reiji said.

"I summon C/C Critical Eye!"

"C/C?!" Reiji said in surprise at the name which was oddly similar to his deck. A purple insert with a insert look appeared.

 **C/C Critical Eye ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/LVL 3**

"What on earth is that thing?" Reiji said.

"Watch and learn Brother!" Reira yelled, Reiji looked disgruntled. "I play the Spell Critical Tuning! I target one Monster you control, its level depends on its new level!"

"New level?!"

"Yes! I target Gust King Alexander! Since it's level seven, it becomes level five!"

 **Gust King Alexander LVL: 5**

"And now, my Spell takes a picture!"

"Picture?! Stop playing games!" Reiji said.

"I'm not!" The Spell flashed which blinded everyone but Reira. As the flash faded, the Spell Card had a picture of Gust King in it.

"What is this?!" Sora said.

"Critical Overlay becomes a Monster Card with the same Type, Level, Attribute and attack and defence!"

 **Critical Tuning** **Overlay LVL: 5**

"Also via this cards effect, Critical Tuning Eyes becomes a Tuner!"

"What?!" Reiji said.

"I tune Critical Eye with Overlay!" The Eye flew into the sky and became green rings as the Spell Card flowed through it. "Synchro Summon!"

 **5+1=6**

"Come forth, C/C/C Gust Sword of Battle!" A green sword with purple spikes emerged.

 **C/C/C Gust Sword of Battle ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Wind/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 6**

"It's a Wind?!" Reiji said.

"No way…." Sora said. "It's a copy deck."

"Copy?" Grace said.

"It's using Reiji's Monsters against him!" Sora replied. "Reiji's material becomes Reira's to use!"

"Now I use Gust's effect!" Reira said. "This card gains the attack of one Wind Monster on your field! I choose your Gust King!"

"No!" Reiji said as Sword powered up.

 **Gust** **Sword of Battle ATK: 4800**

"I attack your Gust King!" The Sword charged forward to Reiji's Monster. "And when Sword attacks a Wind Monster, the Wind Monsters attack is halved!"

 **Gust King ATK: 1250**

The sword easily destroyed Gust King as it slashed across its chest. The Monster exploded sending Reiji to the floor.

 **Reiji LP: 7000 – 3450**

"Next I use a Continuous Trap! Critical Return! Next since it's the End Phase, Critical Tuning destroys my Synchro Monster." Gust Sword blew up and Reira still looked confident. "Critical Return brings back Critical Eye once per turn when a Special Summoned Monster which used it for material is destroyed!"

 **C/C Critical Eye ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/LVL 3**

"I use Wave King's effect!" Reiji yelled.

"What?!" Reira said nervously.

"I use an overlay unit to bring back Gust King who was destroyed" An overlay unit disappeared around Wave King.

 **Wave King OU: 1**

"Return Gust King!" The Knight returned to Reiji's field.

 **D/D/D Gust King Alexander ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I would take 1000 damage for this but my Pendulum Card increases my life instead!"

 **Reiji LP: 3450 – 4450**

"Nice! Reiji was able to turn that around by the end!" Grace cheered.

"He… he was able to turn it around for his advantage…." Reira stuttered, she was feeling nervous as her moves were countered. "I set two cards!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Reiji LP: 3450 Hand: 1**

 **Reira LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"My move!" Reiji drew. "Now my Dark Contracts give me lifepoints thanks to Tomb King!"

"I don't think so! Since I control Critical Eye, I can play my other set Trap, Pendulum Set!"

"What now?!"

"By tributing one other Monster on my field, I can negate two Pendulum Monsters in your Pendulum Zones…. and set two of my own from my deck!"

"What?! Impossible!" Reiji said.

"That's insane." Grace said.

"Academia must've really given this kid strong cards." Austin said.

"I shall destroy Magician and negate your Pendulums for this turn!" Both of Reiji's Pendulums were negated and two cards popped out of Reira's extra deck.

Reiji felt the damage burn as he took damage.

 **Reiji LP: 3450 - 1450**

" _Good Reira."_

"What was that?" Reiji said. "I heard a voice?"

"Me too." Sora said. Reira had a finger to her ear.

"She's talking to someone?!" Reiji added.

" _Now, use the C/C Pendulums!"_

"NO!" Reira yelled. "I'm using Marina's cards!"

"DON'T YOU DAR- _"_ Reira took out the ear piece and threw it on the floor. "I'm doing it my way… for my best friend Marina!"

"This kid is… rebelling…." Reiji said.

"He didn't play the C/C Pendulums Himika Akaba gave to him… instead…." Grace added.

"I set my two Attribute Knight Pendulums! Marina might've been sent away from me but I'll find her with these! I set scale three Attribute Knight: Equinox the Knight of Armageddon and scale eight Attribute Knight: Yenawist the Knight of Genesis." Equinox was a dark knight on a horse while Yenawist had sliver amour while also on a horse.

 **Equinox 3 – 8 Yenawist**

"Every move… this kid has a way out." Reiji thought. "I Pendulum Summon my Doom King back! Return!" The beam shot down and Doom King reappeared.

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon ATK: 3000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 8/Scale 4**

"Go my Quick-Play Critical Pendulum!"

"Of course he has that card…." Reiji said in annoyance.

"I target a Pendulum Monster on your field and its level decides its new level! Since it's level eight, it becomes level five!"

 **CEO LVL: 5**

"Critical Eye's stats become the same!"

 **Critical Eye LVL: 5 Type: Dark**

"Now since I have two set Pendulum Scales, by tributing my Spell Card and Critical Eye, I can Pendulum Summon from my deck!" Both Monsters shot up and became aura around the Attribute Knight Pendulums. "I Pendulum Summon, C/C/C Dark Blade of Battle!" A beam shot down and a new black sword emerged.

 **C/C/C Dark Blade of Battle ATK: 2000 DEF: 800 Dark/Fiend/LVL 5/Pendulum/Scale 0**

"Be careful Reiji." Austin said.

"You don't need to tell me." Reiji said.

"Since I summoned a Pendulum Monster, we both draw a card! I play the Spell D/D Switch! I banish a D/D on my field to summon one from my graveyard! I tribute Lilith and I summon D/D Nighthowl from the graveyard!"

 **D/D Nighthowl ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I tune Nighthowl with CEO!"

"WHAT?!" Reira said.

"Yes kid, you helped reduce my Monsters level!" Reiji said. "Go, Synchro Summon!"

 **5+3 = 8**

"Appear before me,D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!"The monster was a knight in blue amour with a long red scarf. He held a long sword.

 **D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Dark/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 8**

"If the Monster summoned via D/D Switch is used as material for a summon, I can draw a card! Now, Gust King, destroy Dark Blade!"

"Nice, since Reira's card is Dark and Gust King is Wind…. Reiji's attack should go through!" Gust King picked up his sword and slashed Reira's card. Reira felt damage.

 **Reira LP: 4000 – 3600**

"Dark Blade can only be destroyed in battle by a Dark Monster." Reira said.

"Fine." Reiji said. "I won't be baited though, that Monster clearly has an effect against Dark Monsters… thankfully I have others! Wave King, attack!" The Xyz Monster slammed onto Dark Blade.

 **Reira LP: 3600 – 3200**

"I end my turn." Reiji said.

"Fine… my Pendulum is destroyed via its effect and via the Trap Critical Return, Critical Eye returns!" Reira said.

 **C/C Critical Eye ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/LVL 3**

"And my Pendulums effects return." Reiji replied.

 **Turn 6**

 **Reiji LP: 3450 Hand: 3**

 **Reira LP: 3200 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" Reira said. "Because I have set Pendulum Scales… I can bring back my Dark Blade!" The Monster shot down on Reira's field.

 **C/C/C Dark Blade of Battle ATK: 2000 DEF: 800 Dark/Fiend/LVL 5/Pendulum/Scale 0**

"Now its effect! I battle D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!" Dark Blade launched forward.

"What are you planning?!" Reiji said.

"When this card battles a Dark Monster… all cards on your field are destroyed except Dark Monsters and I take no damage from this battle!"

"What?! " Reiji watched as Dark Blade hit his Monster, Dark Blade was destroyed along with Wave King, Gust King and Genghis were destroyed. Reiji's two Dark Contracts were wiped out along with his Pendulums.

"And you take 300 damage X Siegfried's level!" Reira said with delight. Reiji prepared for the burning pain again as he was about to take 2400 damage.

 **Reiji LP: 3450 – 1050**

"Since Wave King went to the graveyard, I can add a Dark Contract from my deck. I add Dark Contract with the Gate!"

"Fine, I play the Continuous Spell Montage Fusion!"

"No you don't!" Reiji said. "I use my remaining Siegfried's effect to negate its effect until the End Phase!"

"What?!" Reira said as the card was greyed out thanks to Siegfried's glowing sword. "Fine! I shall combine my power and Marina's! I play the Spell Pendulum Fusion!"

"Pendulum Fusion?!" Grace said.

"I fuse C/C/C Critical Eye with Yenawist in my Pendulum Zone!"

"She can do that?!" Austin said with surprise.

"No one will stop me from finding Marina! I Fusion Summon C/C/C Multi Knight" A knight emerged in golden amour. The knight picked up a sword which had appeared, coloured with the different attribute colours.

 **C/C/C Multi Knight ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 Dark/Warrior/LVL 7/Fusion/Pendulum/Scale 1**

"A Fusion Pendulum?!" Reiji said.

"Yes! And though this cards a Dark Monster… it also counts as every other Attribute!" Reira said as her knight glowed.

"This is not looking good…." said Grace.

" _No it isn't."_ said a female voice. Himika Akaba emerged from a corridor, surrounded by numerous Obelisk Force around the cage.

"No…." Reira said in distress.

"Not so big now, are you Reira." Himika said. "Making you a soldier was a big mistake. How dare you disobey me?!"

"Shut it!" Reiji said, defending Reira. This took the kid by surprise.

"Don't worry Reiji; we'll look after you once you lose." Himika said. "The other three will suffer though."

"Don't you dare!" Reiji said. "I won't let _anyone_ fall to Academia!"

"You Reiji, caring about others?!" Himika said as she laughed.

"Surprising isn't it…. people can change!" Reiji said. "Yuzu and her friends… they showed me the right path! Unfortunately for you, no one has ever done that for you!"

"Just beat him Reira, and then you'll be dealt with!" Himika ordered.

"Reira!" Reiji said. "She'll punish you, there's no reason to continue this duel! I can help you…. I can help you find Marina!" Reira held her fist before going back to the duel

"I use Multi Knight's effect! I can banish all Monsters on the field with the same attribute as it! Say goodbye to Siegfried!" Reiji's last Monster was wiped away.

"No!" Grace said.

"We're doomed." Sora said, however as Sora finished speaking, Reiji looked unmoved. Himika noticed this.

"Direct attack!" Reira ordered.

"WAIT!" Himika said as the knight went in, it was too late.

"By sending D/D Savant Vinci from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate an attack and then add a level four or lower D/D from my graveyard to my hand!" A force field blocked the attack as Reiji added Nighthowl back to his hand.

"No…" Reira said as she took a step back.

"Stop messing with my nerves!" Grace yelled, Reiji smirked, almost laughing at Grace's humour.

"I… I end my turn." Reira said.

"Stupid child!" Himika said. Reira's nerves looked completely shattered. Reiji knew what he had to do.

 **Turn 7**

 **Reiji LP: 1050 Hand: 4**

 **Reira LP: 3200 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Reiji said. With no Monsters or Spells/Traps on his field, Reiji needed to do something fast.

"I… I…" Reira stuttered.

"Listen kid, I'll save you, even if you don't like it!" Reiji replied. "I play myDark Contract with the Gate! I can add a level four or lower D/D to my hand! I add D/D Savant Archimedes! Next I setD/D Savant Dirac in my Pendulum Zone!"

 **Dirac 8 -**

"Now I summon Archimedes!" A blue owl in amour appeared.

 **D/D Savant Archimedes ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Dark/Fiend/LVL 3**

"It's effect allows me to add a Dark Contract Ritual and D/D/D Ritual Monster from my deck, but I have to pay 3000 lifepoints right away!"

"Fool!" Grace said.

"Come on Grace, Reiji has a plan… I hope…." Sora said.

"Since I would take damage, Dirac appears from my Pendulum Zone!"

 **D/D Savant Dirac ATK: 800 DEF: 1600 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 3/Scale 8**

"Since this was Special Summoned this turn, I take no effect damage this turn!"

" **I knew that…." Grace said.**

"I add Dark Contract of the Raven and D/D/DSuper Doom King Armageddon!" Reiji said. "I play Dark Contract of the Raven and this is the fun bit! If a D/D/D Doom King Armageddon is in my extra deck…. I can banish that and it costs as the full cost!"

"WHAT?!" Himika said. "No way!"

"Yes way." Reiji said. "I banish D/D/D Doom King Armageddon, I Ritual Summon!" A jar emerged on the field and Doom King turned into aura as it shot into it. "Appear D/D/DSuper Doom King Blueish Armageddon!" A blue demon shaped similarly to Hell Armageddon emerged. It had yellow spikes around its neck, almost looking like pyramids. Everyone but Reiji stood in shock and awe at the new Ritual Monster.

 **D/D/D** **Super Doom King Blueish Armageddon ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Pendulum/LVL 10/Scale 10**

"Ritual… Pendulum…." Himika said.

"Yes and I knew putting this into my deck before this duel would be helpful! I use its effect! First off all while it's on my field, this card gains 1000 attack X each Pendulum Monster on my field.

 **Blueish Armageddon ATK: 5500**

"Next his other effect!"

"Other?!" Reira said in shock.

"All Monsters on your field with less attack then Blueish's current attack are banished and you take 500 damage for each!"

"NO!" Reira yelled as Blueish unleashed a dark beam which banished her knight. The beam then hit Reira against the cage.

 **Reira LP: 3200 – 2200**

"I'm sorry kid, but I need to do this! Blueish, end this!" Blueish powered up once more as Himika looked furious. The beam hit Reira and sent her flying as the cage faded away.

 **Reira LP: 2200 – 0 Reiji Wins**

"Reiji… won!" Grace yelled in excitement.

"He did it…." Austin said. Reira was on the floor and Himika looked furious.

"Don't just stand there, arrest them all!" Himika said to all the guards.

"I can deal with these!" Sora said as he disappeared. The quick actions of Sora meant he was able to quickly knock out all of the guards with a single hit.

"Shouldn't have taught Academia students hand-to-hand combat, hey Himika?" Reiji taunted.

"It matters not." Himika said. Himika grabbed Reira by the hand.

"Leave her alone!" Grace yelled.

"Reira is obedient; she will do whatever I say." Himika said.

"Don't think so!" Sora held up his duel disk to turn Himika into a card.

"You turn me into a card; the kid becomes one as well!" Himika replied.

"Damnit!" Reiji said. "Can't you see this is wrong?"

"Wrong?!" Himika said. "Wrong?! I will always stand by Leo's side! You betrayed us Reiji! We gave you a chance and now…. you messed that up!"

" _Wrong dear."_

Everyone looked behind and saw a shocking sight. It was Leo Akaba, flanked by more Obelisk Force, walking towards them. Obelisk Force had batons.

"Leo?!" Reiji said.

"Professor?!" Sora said.

"I'm surprised he can walk?!" Grace said. "I thought that throne was attached to his rear!"

"Leo?" Himika said. "What is it?"

"I could hear what you was saying Himika." Leo said. "Reiji must stay!"

"He's beyond help!" Himika said.

"No, it seems you are." Leo said. "A while ago, I placed a parasite into your brain Himika."

"What?!" Everyone was in shock.

"But this is me!" Himika said. "I'm not being controlled?!"

"No you're not. The Doctors parasites also monitor minds and thoughts." Leo said. "I placed one into you to monitor you!"

"But I'm your wife?! Himika said.

"I also said you were expendable." Leo said. "The utopia and revenge on Yusho is way more important than anything you could give to me."

"Shut it!" Reiji said.

"Reiji….?" Himika said.

"You're both evil, vile people… but that's no way to speak to someone you love!" Reiji hit back to Leo.

"Enough Reiji!" Leo yelled. "Himika, I could tell you're still loyal to me… but deep down… your mind is starting to like Reira… and your love for Reiji is an issue."

"Nonsense!" Himika said. "I'm holding the kid hostage!"

"All an act!" Leo yelled. "Deep down your love is getting in the way, your feelings!"

"Leo!" Himika begged.

"I could remove your feelings Himika…. but that would be fake. You've been infected by these two kids… I will do you a favour." Leo said.

"What is it?!" Himika said.

"No need to worry anymore." Leo took out a remote and hit it. Reiji looked in shock as he knew what it was.

"LEO!" Reiji yelled. The pain Himika felt in her head was instant as she collapsed. She let go of Reira.

"What's going on?!" Sora said.

"Right now the parasite is sending toxic fluids into the brain, it won't be long." Leo said.

"No!" Reiji said as he went to his knees to see Himika.

"It's too late." Leo said. "Now, take them all." Leo ordered to his troops.

"LEO! YOU SCUM!" Reiji yelled, Leo just walked on.

"Go… Reiji." Himika said.

"I can't leave you?!" Reiji said.

"I made mistakes Reiji… I'm so sorry…. please, just go." Himika slowly said. "Let me make up for it…."

"Mother…" Reiji said.

"Please, I did care for you but… I let Leo change me…. he knew I was weak…"

"No…"Reiji said. Reira and the others backed up as they saw Obelisk Force approach.

"I'll deal with them!" Sora said.

"No." Austin said. "Those batons are charged with electric…"

"Reiji please!" Himika said. "The best thing I ever did… was having you…. please take care of Reira… she's been failed enough times in her young life…. I'll deal with these people…." Himika slowly got up.

"No!" Reiji said. Reira looked more terrified with each second.

"We have to move!" Austin said. Austin opened the side door and left with Sora. Grace stalled but she grabbed Reira and left the corridor. Reiji stood behind Himika who was weakening.

"GO!" Himika yelled.

"Mother….." Reiji gripped his fists. "Thank you…." Reiji ran out of the door.

"You're dying… what can you do?" said an Obelisk Force guard. Himika took out her Academia duel disk. She hit a button.

"You can't turn us into cards, you can barely stand up!" said another. At that moment Himika collapsed again as her duel disk was knocked beneath the guards.

"I never planned for you to become cards…" Himika smirked. "Take care… my kids…. I'm sorry…"

 **Outside**

The group ran as Grace continued to hold Reira's hand. Reiji quickly caught up and as soon as he and the group were a fair distance away, they heard a loud boom.

"What was that?!" Reiji said as they all looked behind to see the Academia entrance slightly on fire.

"She… didn't…. did she…..?!" Sora said.

"Come on! We need to go!"Austin said.

"Where?!" Grace said.

"I lined up an escape plan!" Austin said. "While Reiji was dueling, I sent a signal on my duel disk!"

The group saw a helicopter quickly approaching; It appeared right in front of them with a dropped net.

"Here's our lift!" Austin said. A door opened and inside was Gongenzaka and Masumi.

"You two?!" Reiji said.

"No time for chat, hurry up!" Masumi said.

"Yes, Reira, you go first!" Austin said. Reira stuttered.

"Not without Marina!" she said.

"We don't have time for this!" Grace grabbed Reira and grabbed onto the rope ladder as it was pulled up. Reiji and the others could see Academia students seeing the escape and they were preparing to stop.

"Sora!" Austin yelled. Sora quickly leaped onto the ladder as it was thrown back down. Sora was lifted up.

"Ready Reiji?" said Austin. At this point Obelisk Force ran out onto the castle walls and the rope ladder dropped down once more.

"We need to jump at once!" Both males leapt and were able to grab the rope ladder at the same time; they were lifted up into the helicopter and were welcomed by Gongenzaka and Masumi.

"That was fun!" Gloria said.

"Get us out of here!" Gongenzaka said to the pilot. The pilot hit a button and the helicopter turned invisible as it turned around to head to You Show School.

"Mother…" Reiji said as the helicopter flew away.

 **Academia – Throne Room**

"Reiji escaped then…" Leo said.

"Yes sir." said Cobra on a screen.

"And of Himika?"

"As you can expect…." Cobra said.

"Fine, she brought it on herself. No one will get in my way, no one." Leo replied.

"Shark is heading to Ritual, with the news of the Xyz dragon there; we felt it was best to send an old face." Cobra replied.

"Good and Ryo?"

"On his way to Standard with Edo and a group of soldiers. We have breached the Standard dome at long last." Cobra replied.

"Just what I like to hear." Leo said, smirking.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for the motivation to keep going with this, this chapter was hard! And yeah, Himika is kinda…

Any errors please say, big duels like this = more chance of errors.

Royal2 – Thanks dude.

ThePLOThand – Yeah C/C/C was always going to be used, and will be again. Not easy to write!

J Alvarez- Thanks for the review but me and Rom don't have time for a specific story like that, sorry.

Bridgey – Thank you, your reviews are always great. And I will keep note of that idea. I hope I hit at least a small bit of your expectations.

Exelion Heart – Thank you!

 **OC New Cards**

 **Reiji**

 **Dark Contract of Summoning Curse/Continuous Spell**

When you Special Summon a Xyz, Synchro, Pendulum, Fusion or Ritual Monster, once per turn, you and your opponent draw one card.

During your Standby Phase, you take 1000 damage.

 **D/D Savant Vinci ATK: 0 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 2/Scale 2**

 _Pendulum Effect: Negate one attack from your opponent._

Monster Effect: Send this card from your hand to the graveyard to negate an attack. Next add a level four or lower D/D from your graveyard to your hand.

 **D/D/D** **Super Doom King Blueish Armageddon ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000 Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Pendulum/LVL 10/Scale 10**

 _Pendulum Effect:_ Ritual Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Your opponent cannot target Ritual Monsters you control with card effects.

Monster Effect: This card gains 1000 attack for each Pendulum Monster on your field. All Monsters your opponent controls with less ATK then this cards are banished and they take 500 damage for each.

 **D/D Switch/Spell**

Banish one face up D/D you control, Special Summon one D/D from your graveyard. If the Monster summoned via D/D Switch is used as material for a summon, you can draw a card.

 **Reira**

 **C/C/C Gust Sword of Battle ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Wind/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 6**

 _One Tuner + one non-tuner_

This card gains the attack of one Wind Monster on the opponent's field. When this card attacks a Wind Monster, halve that Monsters attack.

 **C/C/C Dark Blade of Battle ATK: 2000 DEF: 800 Dark/Fiend/LVL 5/Pendulum/Scale 0**

When this card attacks a Dark Monster, destroy all non Dark Monsters on your opponents field. You take no damage in battles involving this card. This card can only be destroyed in battle by a Dark Monster. Your opponent takes 300 damage X the level of the Monster it battles.

 **C/C/C Multi Knight ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 Dark/Warrior/LVL 7/Fusion/Pendulum/Scale 1**

 _One C/C Monster + 1 Warrior-type Monster_

 _Pendulum Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

Monster Effect: This card is treated as all Attributes.

Once per turn you can banish all Monsters on your opponent's field with the same Attribute at this Monster. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Critical Return/Continuous Trap**

If a Special Summoned Monster you controlled was destroyed and it used C/C Critical Eye as material, Special Summon that C/C Critical Eye from your graveyard.

 **Pendulum Set/Trap**

Tribute one Monster and then negate the effects of two cards in your opponents Pendulum Zone until the End Phase. You can set two Pendulum Cards from your deck in your Pendulum Zones.

 **Critical Pendulum /Quick-Play Spell**

If you control "C/C Critical Eye": Target 1 monster your opponent controls; that target's Level becomes the following Level until the End Phase of this turn.  
● Level 1-4: Level 1.  
● Level 5-6: Level 3.  
● Level 7 or higher: Level 5.  
Then, treat this card as a monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target, also 1 "C/C Critical Eye", but its effects are negated. Then, immediately after this effect resolves, tribute this card and C/C Critical Eye, then Pendulum Summon 1 Pendulum Monster from your deck but it is destroyed during the End Phase.


	108. Return to Ritual

**A/N** Thanks to Rom for the idea for this duel, as ever full credit to him. Also thanks to him for ideas last chapter as well including _that_ moment.

* * *

 **Martha's**

"Mina and the others still are not here!" Yuzu said.

"I'm sure they're fine, they have Yuto with them." Ruri said.

"We don't know where they are." Tsukikage replied. "It could be dangerous."

"Damnit!" Yuzu slammed her hand onto the table.

"I'm sure they will return soon." Yuya said. "We should search the Commons."

"Fine…. they better be safe….!" Yuzu said.

"They have Yuto, Yuzar, Mina and Shingo… they'll be fine." Rin said.

"Shingo… that makes me worry even more!" Yuzu said.

 **Ritual Dimension**

"We're doomed!" Shingo yelled. "This place is a dump, I'll never be found here!"

"Enough moaning!" Yuto said.

Yuzar, Yuto and Shingo were within the ruins of Ritual. The three teleported to Ritual when they were ambushed by Security and Mina was taken back to Roget. The ruins of Ritual looked exactly like Xyz but still with a bright sky. It was empty and silent.

"Why don't we just teleport to Standard?" Yuzar said.

"Because that fool Reiji only gave our duel disks enough power to hop dimensions once every few days." Shingo said.

"Well Yuto and mine can." Yuzar said.

"Good, since I brought us here, I'll go first!" Shingo replied. Yuto sighed as he hit his duel disk to Standard…. nothing.

"What's going on?" Yuzar said as his duel disk didn't work.

"No clue, Standard isn't working…" Yuto said.

"Well let's go back to Synchro?" Shingo said.

"Nothing either." Yuto said. "Something is jamming the signal."

"Well unjam it?!" Shingo said.

"Do I look like I know everything?!" Yuto hit back, Shingo and Yuto locked eyes.

"Okay guys." Yuzar said as he placed his arms around them both. "Let's find a campsite!" Yuzar was trying to prevent a fight.

"You're awfully calm about seeing your home world in ruins?" Yuto said.

"I know but I know a lot of residents were able to escape and find refugee in Standard… it'll rebuild soon." Yuzar said.

"I wish I had the same optimism." Yuto said.

"A lot wish they were like me!" Yuzar said with a grin. Yuzar could see he was showing off his ego again and quickly stopped. "I mean once we're done with this war, I will help rebuild your world, Yuto."

"But first we need to find your friend Ray." Yuto said.

"Yeah….." Yuzar walked away from Yuto. "Ray was taken… and I couldn't do anything about it… I went into this dragon mode and I was at fault for wasting her lifepoints…. I won't forgive myself but I know I can and _will_ get her back."

"It's nothing to beat yourself over… I was worse…." Yuto said. "I went into "dragon mode" against that Fusion version of us…. it was horrible…. then I got captured…." Yuto said.

"But you're safe now! That's what matters!" Yuzar said trying to cheer him up.

"Also being merged with Yuya… it was… scary. It felt like something I can't describe…. I don't want to have that happen to us again."

"And we won't! These dragons inside of us can't control us anymore now we know about that!" Yuzar said. Yuzar held out his fist to bump it with Yuto, Yuto reluctantly did it while turning away at the same time.

"Wait where's Shingo?" Yuto asked as he and Yuzar looked around.

"He's like a dog…." Yuzar said.

"I heard that!" Shingo yelled from afar. "I found something!"

The two made their way over to a damaged building and they saw Shingo. Shingo pointed to an arrow on the wall.

"So what, it's graffiti?" Yuto said.

"Around here… I don't recall any." Yuzar said.

"Well let's follow it!" Shingo said as he ran off in that direction.

"Damnit, wait!" Yuto said as the others followed.

"He is a dog!" Yuzar said.

A little while later, the group came across another arrow and Shingo followed it, Yuto and Yuzar could only follow.

The group made their way to one more arrow and Yuto and Yuzar rested against a wall.

"This is stupid!" Yuzar said. "Nothing is around here!"

"Well what about him?" Shingo pointed to a man who Yuzar looked shocked to see.

"No way…. not you!" Yuzar said.

"What are you doing here?!" said a man who wore an American flag on his head.

"Bandit Keith!" Yuzar yelled.

 **Later**

Inside an empty building, the three walked in. Inside was not much but a few needed objects that Keith had gathered to survive.

"So you survived Academia?" Yuzar said.

"Yes I did…. my skill set is quite impressive…. and why is a celebrity you still here?" Keith replied.

"Why thank you." Shingo said. "I don't kno-…. oh you mean Yuzar." Shingo said as he dusted himself down trying to change the subject.

"It makes no difference why." Yuzar said.

"Who is he?" Yuto asked.

"Bandit Keith… a known criminal in Ritual. Last in prison for trying to rob Kaiba Corp…."

"All in the past, I'm a reformed man!" Keith said. "I found myself lost in the wreckage after the prison was opened."

"Then we should leave, a known criminal isn't someone we need." Yuto said.

"Why didn't you leave with the rest of the citizens?" Yuzar said to Keith.

"I wasn't told." Keith said. "Plus many more couldn't escape."

"What?!" Yuzar said.

"What did you think would happen? A whole city escaping?" Keith said.

"Where are they?" Yuzar said.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be here." Keith said.

"Anyway, we should go!" Yuto said.

"I understand you don't trust me but I have food." Keith said.

"Food?! You have a deal sir!" Shingo said.

"Seems we're staying…." Yuto added.

As the three ate, they sat down with Keith. Shingo begun speaking about himself to Keith.

"So you're the best duelist from this Standard Dimension?" Keith said.

"Of course, I am winners of many awards and trophies." Shingo said.

"Amazing." Keith replied. Yuzar tried to hold in his annoyance at the lies.

"Yeah, I'm the best. Shingo Sawatari, ruler of the Standard Dimension!"

"If you would excuse me, I need to… go outside." Keith said as he left the room.

"Where is he going?" Yuto said.

"Probably to… um…. I don't know." Yuzar said.

"He is amazed by me." Shingo said.

"You're a liar." Yuto said.

"Well… more like… telling the truth in a different way?" Shingo replied.

"Which is lying." Yuzar said.

"I am a champion!" Shingo said.

"In what? What have you ever won?" Yuzar said. "I worked hard to get to where I am!"

"I don't need to justify myself to you!" Shingo said. "Your win was a fluke against me! Reiji wanted me to lose so he could gain Ritual energy."

"I think you look for excuses!" Yuzar replied. "I think you're scared of people knowing who you truly are… just like I was… filled with ego!"

"I don't need you two!" Shingo said as he walked out. Yuzar was going to stop him but Yuto wanted him to calm down.

"Annoying fools!" Shingo said.

Outside Keith got out a phone.

"It's me… I found those two… now about my reward…." Keith said.

"Not until you have captured and brought them to us." the male voice said.

"Fine!" Keith said. "Need to do this the old fashioned way…. like they do in America."

Outside Shingo kicked a rock as he was annoyed with the two.

"How dare they… I am the best… how dare they not see my skill!" Shingo said in annoyance.

" _GET OFF!"_

Shingo heard the screams from inside the house, Shingo quickly ran back.

Inside Keith had tied Yuzar and Yuto together, each unable to move.

"What's going on?!" Shingo said.

"Ah, you brat!" Keith said. "I will be giving these two to Academia!"

"I knew something was dodgy!" Yuto said.

"Academia…. I got these two in this….?" Shingo stuttered.

"You led them to me perfectly!" Keith said. "I thought there was no chance of these "dragons" coming but you proved me wrong! How stupid are you!"

"Damnit…." Shingo said as he activated his duel disk.

"Guess I'll need to bypass you!" Keith said as he activated a Ritual duel disk with a blue blade which had patterns at the end of each side.

"Shingo, it's not your fault! You can do this!" Yuzar yelled.

"I don't need your fake praise!" Shingo replied.

"LET'S DUEL!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Keith LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall send you into the dirt and claim the rewards! I set a Monster and set a facedown. I end my turn!" Keith said.

"Such big words for rubbish dueling!" Shingo said.

"We're doomed." Yuto said.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Yuzar replied.

 **Turn 2**

 **Keith LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Shingo yelled. "I set my Pendulum Scale with scale one Abyss Actor - Evil Heel and scale seven Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser!" The demon looking Pendulums arose above Shingo. Evil Heel 1 - 7 Curtain "Pendulums hey? Not bad!" Keith said. "I could do some of them in my deck!"

"You're filthy fingers are going nowhere near my cards!" Shingo yelled back. "I Pendulum Summon! Appear my Monsters and dazzle on my field!" A Pendulum portal opened and two Monsters shot down."I Pendulum Summon, level four, Abyss Actor Sassy Rookie and Leading Lady!" A blue haired figure in grey dungarees appeared. He had one eye and wore a yellow jester hat. A female with green hair also appeared.

 **Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 /Scale 2**

Abyss Actor – Leading Lady ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 2/Scale 2

"I attack your set card with Leading Lady!" Shingo yelled. Leading Lady went into punch the set card. The card flipped up and there was a red metal ball with claws.

 **Blast Sphere ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Dark/Machine/LVL 4**

"What is that thing?!" Shingo said.

"Before it gets destroyed, if this set card was attacked, it can equip itself to your Leading Lady!" The red sphere clamped down onto a panicking Leading Lady.

"What is it?!" Yuto said.

"No idea." Yuzar said. "Keith likes to change his decks."

"Regardless, Sassy Rookie, direct attack!" Shingo's other Monster hit Keith in the face as he was knocked back.

 **Keith LP: 4000 – 2300**

"Next up I play the Quick-Play Spell Abyss Quick Performance! This allows a normal Abyss Script Spell Card in my hand to be treated as a Quick-Play! I use Abyss Encore which allows a second attack from Sassy Rookie!" Sassy Rookie punched Keith once more.

 **Keith LP: 2300 – 600**

"That was too easy Keith." Shingo replied. "I end my turn!"

"Huh… maybe we're not so doomed." Yuto said. "I don't think Keith is out of this yet… the guy is a clown but a smart one." Yuzar added.

 **Turn 3**

 **Keith LP: 600 Hand: 3**

 **Shingo LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"Fool, you used up all your hand! Now I draw!" Keith yelled. "I summon BM-4 Blast Spider!" A robotic spider with rocket launchers on its back emerged.

 **BM-4 Blast Spider ATK: 1400 DEF: 2200 Dark/Machine/LVL 4**

"Next I play Double Summon and I bring out another BM-4!"

 **BM-4 Blast Spider ATK: 1400 DEF: 2200 Dark/Machine/LVL 4**

"I use Blast Spider's effect! I can destroy one Dark Machine I control and destroy it and then destroy one card you control! Academia filled me in about Pendulums… and how they count as Spells… I wipe out my other Blast Spider to destroyCurtain!" One of the Spiders launched a missile to the other Spider and the other to one of the Pendulum scales, both were wiped out.

"Annoying!" Shingo said.

"Next is the fun part! If a Dark Machine was destroyed, Desperado Barrel Dragon can appear!" A mechanic dragon emerged. It had a long face which was a gun along with barrel cannons on each arm.

 **Desperado Barrel Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Dark/Machine/LVL 8**

"Great…" Yuto said.

"Now fire away Barrel!" The dragon aimed at Sassy Rookie, quickly hurting it.

 **Shingo LP: 4000 – 2900**

"Sassy Rookie isn't destroyed once per turn!"

"Now for Spider's effect! If a Dark Machine Monster inflicts damage, you take halve of the destroyed Monsters attack as damage!"

"WHAT?!" Shingo said BM-4 fired missiles at Shingo and all Shingo could do is try and avoid them by running. The missiles were locked on though and quickly landed around him, causing a dust cloud.

"SHINGO!" Yuzar yelled.

As the dust cloud faded, Shingo took damage.

 **Shingo LP: 2900 – 2050**

"My turn ends there!" Keith said with glee.

 **Turn 4**

 **Keith LP: 600 Hand: 0**

 **Shingo LP: 2050 Hand: 0**

"Well you just used up your hand, not very smart either!" Shingo said with confidence.

"He has a set card!" Yuto yelled.

"Yeah but that's not an issue!" Shingo yelled as he drew.

"Now you'll suffer even more!" Keith yelled. "Since it's your Standby Phase, Sphere will explode!"

"What?!" Shingo said in shock. "What do you mean?!"

"Just watch kid!" The sphere on Leading Lady begun to slowly tick down like a bomb, Shingo and the others could only watch with nerves. As it got closer, the ticking speeded up.

"No way…" Shingo said.

"Yes way! Now… KABOOM!" The sphere stopped ticking and exploded instantly creating a dark dust cloud. As it cleared, Yuzar and Yuto saw Shingo on his knees.

 **Shingo LP: 2050 – 550**

"Shingo?!" the two yelled. Leading Lady had been destroyed.

"I'm fine! I'll show this punk!" Shingo yelled. "I set scale eight Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, and rebuild my Pendulum Scale!"

"What?!" Keith said as a bulky green demon with multiple arms arose in the other scale.

Evil Heel 1 – 8 Comedian "Yes, he can Pendulum Summon!" Yuzar said. "You bet and here it comes!" Shingo's Pendulum beacon opened and shot down all his Monsters which were in his extra deck. Leading Lady was in attack while Curtain in defence. Abyss Actor – Leading Lady ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 2/Scale 2 Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser ATK: 1100 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4/Scale 7

"I use Evil Heel's effect! I return a Monster on my field back to my extra deck, then I reduce your Monsters attack by that returned Monsters attack! Return Sassy Rookie!" Shingo returned the card back and Keith's dragon lost attack.

 **Barrel Dragon ATK: 1100**

"Now! I attack with Leading Lady!" Shingo yelled as his Monster went into attack.

"Not happening! I use Barrel's effect! During either Battle Phase, I toss three coins! And for every heads I get, I destroy that many Monsters!"

"What?! Now you're using coin flipping?!" Shingo said in surprise.

"Yes!" Keith yelled. "But first my set card! The Continuous Trap Proto Blast! Now I flip three coins!"

"Damnit… come on…" Shingo thought.

Three coins appeared and they flipped at the same time, one landed first. It was heads.

"No!" Shingo said.

"Next one!" Keith yelled, as it landed, it was tails.

"Thank goodness." Shingo said in relief.

"Last one!" Keith declared, it rolled on the ground before landing.

"TAILS!" Yuzar said.

"Lucky punk!" Keith said. "I destroy the attacking Leading Lady, and via the Continuous Trap Proto Blast, if I gained one head flip this turn, you take 500 damage!"

"Give me a break!" Leading Lady was wiped out and quickly after, Barrel Dragon fired bullets at Shingo which hit him.

 **Shingo LP: 550 – 50**

"I end my turn!" Shingo said.

 **Barrel Dragon ATK: 2800**

 **Turn 5**

 **Keith LP: 600 Hand: 0**

 **Shingo LP: 50 Hand: 0**

"Time to end this punk and your friends will belong to Academia! Draw!" Keith yelled.

"I won't let you have them!" Shingo said.

"But they lack confidence in you, they're not friends!" Keith replied.

"What do you expect, he's Shingo!" Yuzar said. "But we are his friends! No matter how much we joke, Shingo has shown himself to be a brave, strong person!"

"Don't feed his ego!" Yuto replied.

"I know people love to tease me…. I know it's all in good faith!" Shingo said. "You see Keith I know I like to get ahead of myself at times… but I know I got these guys into this trap and I'll get them out!"

"Pathetic." Keith said. "I play the Field Spell Heavy Metal Raiders!" The field begun to change to a scrap yard made of different destroyed Machine Monsters.

"A Field?" Shingo said.

"It's only just in case, but you'll lose long before I'll need to use it! NOW! BM-4, ATTACK!" The spider fired missiles at the defence position Curtain Raiser, quickly destroying it.

"Do something!" Yuto yelled.

"It's too late! GO Barrel!" Barrel fired rapid shots at Shingo who smirked.

"As if that'll destroy someone as good as me! I banish Abyss Quick Performance! When I do this, I can set a Spell from my deck and it's treated as a Quick-Play!"

"It will do you no good!" Keith said.

"Watch and see!" Shingo set a card on the field. "And since it's a Quick-Play, I can use it during your turn! I activate Abyss Bouncer! I bring an Abyss Actor back from my extra deck and then your Monster must battle it! If my Monster has less attack, your Monster is destroyed!"

"What?!"

"I bring back Leading Lady in defence!"

Abyss Actor – Leading Lady ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 2/Scale 2

"Now your dragon must attack!" The dragon locked onto Leading Lady and fired. A green shield formed around Leading Lady which knocked the bullets back into the dragon. Keith's dragon exploded.

"He did it!" Yuzar cheered.

"Yes… he did well I admit." Yuto said.

"Damn you kid. When Dragon is destroyed, I add a level seven or less Monster with a coin tossing effect to my hand. I add Barrel Dragon. I end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Keith LP: 600 Hand: 0**

 **Shingo LP: 50 Hand: 0**

"Time to win this! DRAW!" Shingo yelled with style. "I Pendulum Summon back my Rookie and Curtain Raiser!"

Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser ATK: 1100 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4/Scale 7

 **Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/LVL 4 /Scale 2**

"Your Field is now irrelevant as I use my Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe it out!" A blue storm destroyed the field and the ruins of Ritual returned. "Next I shall return to my script from last turn which you ruined! I use Evil Heel's Pendulum effect to add Sassy Rookie to my extra deck and reduce your Spider's attack by Rookie's!"

"Yes!" Yuzar cheered as Yuto also looked slightly impressed at the turn around. Rookie returned while Spider dropped its attack.

 **Spider ATK: 0**

"Now Curtain Raiser, END THIS!" Curtain Raiser launched into BM-4 Blast Spider, the spider exploded and sent Keith flying.

 **Keith LP: 600 – 0 Shingo Wins**

As Keith was on the floor, Shingo was able to go over and untie the two.

"Shingo, I was wrong." Yuto said.

"Yeah, no need to joke now! I knew you guys believed in me all along!" Shingo said in an embrassed manner as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure, let's go with that." Yuto said.

"What about Keith?" Yuzar said as he went up to him.

"We should ask him questions." Yuto said.

"Then what do we do with him?" Yuzar said. As the two were about to continue speaking, Shingo saw something from the distance.

"Um… guys!" Two cloaked figures walked towards them.

"Who is it?" Yuzar said. Yuzar's body fell cold. "No…."

The two walked up and there Yuzar and Yuto could see faces they knew. One was Ray, the other Shark.

"Ray….." Yuzar said worried.

"Ryoga?" Yuto added. "They dare send us people we care about….!"

"Care? I don't care about you Yuto, never did!" Shark added.

"And you Yuzar, you're an irreverent waste of space who wasted my time." Ray added. Ray held out a blue Academia duel disk and aimed it at Keith.

"No… NO RAY!" Yuzar quickly tried to stop her but Ray hit the duel disk and Keith was turned into a card before Yuzar could reach him.

The card dropped on the field and Ray looked at Yuzar.

"Ray?..." Yuzar felt heartbroken.

"Duel me Yuzar! NOW!" Ray yelled as she activated her duel disk.

"And you Yuto, you'll be dueling me!" Shark activated his. Yuzar and Yuto looked at each other with rocked faces.

 **A/N**

Okay so just to say Yuzu V Ray will be coming soon… just saying.

Veracity – Wowie! Thank you, I'll take a good look at this in the next few days, thanks a lot.

Exelion Heart – I understand and take that on board, of course I will say that given the cast, it's sometimes not always possible to have Yuzu in it.

Samueljoo – Thanks dude, as I said in the PM, I'll look at this as well in the next few days.

Guest/Royal 2 – Thank you.

ThePLOThand - I would need to have a look at that question, Thanks for pointing it out.

Bridgey – Thank you for the very kind comments again, and I've passed them onto Rom who I write with as well and he appreciates them.


	109. Old Friends-New Enemies

A/N Thanks to Rom for the first two turns of Yuto duel and thanks to him for writing various bits and ideas. Yuto cards will use real life effects from now on.

* * *

Shingo looked at Ray and Shark, Shingo ran towards the two but before he could a cage formed around Shingo made of glass.

"Shingo?!" Yuto said.

"Don't worry, this is Real Solid Vision. Academia rigged up Ritual with some new gadgets he'll be free once we're done dueling." Shark said. "Thankfully the glass mutes his voice."

"And the ability to not teleport out of Ritual?" Yuzar said.

"That was Academia!" Ray replied.

"We walked into their trap…." Yuto said.

"Let's do this then Ray, I'll knock sense into you!" Yuzar said.

"About time you did something right for a change!" Both activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I don't wish to hurt you Ray, but I will do what it takes to get you back, I summon Ancient Wanderer!"A cloaked individual with a shadowed face appeared. Only his white eyes showed.

 **Ancient** **Wanderer ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Dark/Warrior/LVL 3**

"When he is the only Monster on my field and summoned this turn, I can Special Summon another Ancient Monster from my deck and you can draw a card! Appear Ancient Magician!"A tall magician in purple robes appeared. She had a golden broach on her black hat which connected to the robes .

 **Ancient Magician ATK: 1000 DEF 700 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"Fool." Ray said as he drew a card.

"I set two cards and end my turn there!"

"That all?" Ray said.

"I won't fall to your taunts, Ray." Yuzar said. "You're better then that!"

"It seems you've been maturing, it won't do you any good!" Ray replied.

"I know this isn't you Ray, I will knock some sense back into that head of yours!"

"Funny, seems that was always what I did to you…. keeping you protected with your giant ego… wasting my time." Ray replied.

"Yes I know I was too much to handle… but I've changed and you saw that, before Academia screwed with your head!" Yuzar replied.

"Really Yuzar? Tell me once in which your big ego has not gotten you in trouble since I left?"

"Just make your move!"

 **Yuto**

 **Turn 1:**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Shark LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll leave three cards face down, and then I'll summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves to the field." Yuto said as three cards materialized on his field and a ghost monster with huge mitts emerged onto the field.

 **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves 1000 ATK / 500 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Warrior**

"Next when I have another Phantom Knight Monster I can Special Summon the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots." Another ghost creature in a brown tunic materialized on the field.

 **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots 200 ATK / 1200 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Warrior**

"Now I will create the overlay network with both Monsters." Both Monsters became energy and crossed into a vortex. "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank three, Phantom Knights Break Sword! "

 **Phantom Knights Break Sword 2000 ATK / 1200 DEF / Dark / Rank 3 / Warrior / XYZ/OU 2**

A new knight mounted on a flaming steed came out of the great explosion, this one waved his sword. "When Ragged Gloves is used as material for a Xyz Summon, the Xyz Monster gains 1000 attack points."

 **Break Sword ATK: 2000+ 1000 = 3000**

Shark watched Yuto inhale and exhale hard.

"We have not even started the duel and you're tired already?" The Phantom Knight duelist only reacted with repulsion to his old friend's question because the stress of containing the impulses of Dark Rebellion were tiring him.

"I need to find a way to win this duel, fast." Yuto thought, he looked away to observe Yuzar who was still dealing with his adversary. "Yuzar, please do not let yourself be defeated by your dragon either. I finish my turn." the duelist exclaimed with a faint tone as sweat continued to flow more and more from his face.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Shark LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" The commander took a card from his deck.

"What did Academia do you to make you become such a monster?" Yuto asked Shark.

"Academia accepted me as one of their soldiers; they did not do anything to me."

"So your disappearance was because of that?" Yuto exclaimed, the commander only nodded to confirm his question. "Why betray your friends and even the woman you loved?"

"Academia showed me that none of you were worth it!" Shark's words surprised Yuto causing him to only clench his fists.

"There's no other way, they brainwashed you and forced you to say those things." Shark just closed his eyes and took three cards out of his pocket and then showed them to Yuto. The duelist remained with his eyes open to revelation. "No ..." Yuto exclaimed when he saw the cards that Shark brought out.

They were his former resistance companions, Kaito, Sayaka and Allen.

"I'll give you the option I gave them, surrender and join the Academia goal or be defeated with dignity." Shark screamed causing Yuto to clench his jaw in anger.

"You know I will not do that!"

"It was your decision." Shark took the cards and began to tear them to pieces. He threw them to the ground, leaving Yuto frozen and gazing with open eyes at such an atrocity. The Xyz duelist went to find the pieces of the cards to pick them.

"Why….?" Drops of tears began to fall from his eyes; he began to grab his chest because he felt a great pain in his heart while the commander only watched as the Yuto suffered.

 **Synchro**

Meanwhile in Synchro, Ruri was looking for Yuto and the others in the streets. She stopped for a minute when she felt a strange feeling of emptiness.

She opened a small hatch on her duel disk, inside it had a small photograph of her with Shun, Yuto and several of her friends including Ryouga who hugged Luna from behind while smiling.

"Yuto, please be okay." Ruri though with concern.

 **Ritual**

Yuzar and Shingo observed the situation, surprised.

"How can you treat your friend like that?" Yuzar yelled at Ryoga who did not answer him.

"You fight with me, don't forget that Yuzar." Ray replied

"You are pathetic, you mourn for the fallen ones when it's right time but you do not care about your own people in Xyz." Shark's words hurt Yuto even more; he just stood up and watched as anger filled him.

"I will not forgive you!" Yuto, with tears in his eyes, charged towards Shark to punch him in the face but was blocked by the commander's hands.

"Weak." Shark hit Yuto in the stomach with his fists causing him to scream in pain, he then grabbed Yuto's hair. Shark then returned to hit him with his fists in his face three times until throwing him back to his side of the field. Yuto stood up slowly after the beating, blood gushed from his lips and nose. Yuzar watched, annoyed as his friend was abused

Yuto stood up slowly after the beating, blood and blood gushed from his lips and nose. Yuzar watched, annoyed as his friend was abused.

"Damn." Yuto said.

"If you're finished, I will now leave a card face down and then activate the Continuous Spell Card, The Temple of the Kings." Shark exclaimed as an Egyptian temple emerged on his field. "Then I will activate its effect that allows me to activate the Trap that I left on the field. I activate my Royal Decree. "

"No!" Yuto exclaimed with fear.

"It's good that you know the effects of this card, because now all our Traps will be negated!"

"Damnit…." Yuto said to himself.

"Now I summon Hammer Shark!" A blue fish Monster with an actual hammer for a head appeared.

 **Hammer Shark ATK: 1700 DEF: 1500 Water/Fish/LVL 4**

"It's effect allows me to reduce its level by one to summon a level three Water Monster from my hand!"

 **Hammer Shark LVL: 3**

"Appear Big Jaws!"

 **Big Jaws ATK: 1800 DEF: 300 Water/Fish/LVL 3**

"Watch and learn Yuto! I overlay my two level threes! Appear, rank three Shark Edge!" A shark appeared in the shape of a blade. It had razor pointed edges.

 **Shark Edge ATK: 1500 DEF: 1900 Water/Fish/Xyz/RNK 3/OU 2**

"I use Shark Edge's effect! I use an overlay unit to add power to its attack by a Water Monster in my graveyard until the End Phase! Big Jaws, help me out!" Big Jaws returned and became a blue aura around Shark Edge.

 **Shark Edge OU: 1**

 **Shark Edge ATK: 3300**

"Not good…." Yuto thought. "My Traps are sealed… Shark knows all about my duel style… seems Academia haven't messed his brain up that much."

"Shark Edge GO!" Shark Edge slammed into Break Sword, cutting it in halve.

 **Yuto LP: 4000 – 2700**

"When Break Sword leaves the field, its Xyz Materials can return as level four Monsters!"

 **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots 200 ATK / 1200 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Warrior**

 **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves 1000 ATK / 500 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Warrior**

"Yes Yuto, summon your inner-dragon!" Shark said. Yuto gritted his teeth. "Shark Edge's attack returns to normal."

 **Shark Edge ATK: 1500**

"I won't be tricked by you Shark!"

 **Yuzar**

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 6**

"My turn!" Ray drew a card. "I summon Nikitama." Nikitama was a green bug appeared in a green like flame.

 **Nikitama ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Fairy/Spirit/LVL 4**

"Nikitama allows me to Normal Summon a Spirit Monster once more this turn! I tribute Niktama to summon level six Fenghuang!" A green bird with multicoloured wings emerged.

 **Fenghuang ATK: 2100 DEF: 1800 Fire/Winged-Beast/Spirit/LVL 6**

"This card when summoned sends all your set cards to the graveyard!" Ray said with a smirk.

"Damnit! Fine, I'll use a Trap! Ancient Addition! I tribute an Ancient Monster to add a Ritual Spell or Monster to my hand from my deck. I tribute Ancient Magician to add…."

Yuzar froze as he felt the Monster he needed. Yuzar's hand hung over his deck, Yuzar struggled even move.

"No… I can't summon Ancient One…. I just can't….!" Yuzar thought.

" _But you need me!"_ said a voice in Yuzar's head.

"No! I add the Ritual Spell Ancient One Ritual!"

"Already talking with you imaginary friends Yuzar?" Ray said. Yuzar wanted to yell "shut up" back to Ray but he had to control himself, the pressure was growing on Yuzar, inside and out.

"Just go, Ray." Yuzar replied.

"Fine! Wipe out his final set card!" Ray's bird swopped down and hit the set card, destroying a Trap. "Now Fenghuang, attack!" The bird unleashed a dark beam at Yuzar's Ancient Wanderer, wiping it out.

 **Yuzar LP: 4000 – 3100**

"I set two cards and end my turn! Fenghuang returns to my hand since it's a Spirit Monster."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzar LP: 3100 Hand: 4**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

"I draw!" Yuzar drew a card which he had hoped to have. "I play the Spell Ancient Retrieval! I add one Ancient Monster from my graveyard and next I can draw a card! Appear again Ancient Magician!

 **Ancient Magician ATK: 1000 DEF 700 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"I play Ancient One Ritual!" Yuzar said. "I tribute Ancient Magician and I now Ritual Summon! Come forth Paladin of Ancient Dragon!" A sliver knight riding a scaly dragon with sharp purple edges on its legs was summoned.

 **Paladin of Ancient Dragon ATK: 1900 DEF: 800 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 4**

"That Monster?! Why… I thought you were a coward Yuzar…. I have to say-"

"Shut it!" Yuzar yelled. "When Magician is used to Ritual Summon, I draw a card… Paladin, GO!" Yuzar yelled as the knight on the dragon swung his sword at Ray's stomach, sending her back across the ground.

 **Ray LP: 4000 – 2100**

"I felt your anger Yuzar! You can tribute that Monster to summon Ancient One Ritual Dragon from your deck! I guess you had no other choice but to summon it!" Yuzar tensed up, he begun sweating. "Can you resist not bringing out your dragon?!" Ray yelled with a vile smirk.

 **Yuto**

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuto LP: 2700 Hand: 0**

 **Shark LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Yuto declared. "I play the Spell Trap Tribute! I send two Traps on my field to the graveyard to take out two cards on your field! I send two set Traps and now Temple of Kings and Royal Decree are destroyed!" Shark flinched as his two cards were removed from the field.

"I know what you're planning Yuto!" Shark said.

"Yes but can you stop it?" Yuto said. "One of the Traps I sent was Phantom Knights' Fog Blade! I banish it to bring out Phantom Knight of Break Sword again!"

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/XYZ/RNK 3/OU 2**

"Break Sword, attack Shark Edge!" Break Sword lifted up its sword and slammed into Shark Edge, knocking Shark across the floor.

 **Shark LP: 4000 – 3500**

"Next my Silent Boots!"

 **Shark LP: 3500 - 3300**

"Ragged Gloves, your turn!"

 **Shark LP: 3300 - 2300**

"Now I end my turn."

"When Edge Shark is destroyed, I can add a Rank Up Magic Spell from my deck!" Shark showed it and Yuto looked confused.

"You never had that card?"

"You'll see what it does soon!" Shark replied.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuto LP: 2700 Hand: 0**

 **Shark LP: 2300 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" Shark yelled. "I play Monster Reborn, return my Shark Edge!" A portal appeared and Shark's Xyz Monster returned.

 **Shark Edge ATK: 1500 DEF: 1900 Water/Fish/Xyz/RNK 3/OU 0**

"Now since I control a Water Monster, Cyber Shark can appear!" A blue shark which had a golden mouthpiece over its nose appeared.

 **Cyber Shark ATK: 2100 DEF: 2000 Water/Fish/LVL 5**

"I now play Rank-Up-Magic Fusion Force!"

"FUSION FORCE?!"

"This card first ranks up Shark Edge!" Shark Edge become a golden aura and shot into a purple portal on the ground. "From the shadows and fighting against its foes, emerge and crush those who oppose, Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank five, Silent Honour: Dark Knight!" A beast in red amour emerged. He had black stripes across its bulky body with a sword attached to the back.

 **Silent Honour: Dark Knight ATK: 2800 DEF: 1500 Water/Aqua/Xyz/RNK 5/OU 1**

"Now my Fusion Force is treated as a second Shark Edge and I fuse it! My Fusion requires an Xyz plus a Water Monster! Fusion Summon! Appear Silent Honors Red Paladin!" A new red knight with a shield and spear came to the field.

 **Silent Honors Red Paladin 3000 ATK / 2200 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Warrior / Fusion**

"What are those?!" Yuto said.

"New cards, thanks to Academia!" Shark replied. "Now Dark Knight's effect! I target a card you control, and attach it to my Dark Knight! Break Sword is mine!" Break Sword turned into aura and became attached to Dark Knight.

 **Silent Honour OU: 2**

"Damnit…."

"Next I gain its attack!"

 **Silent Honour Dark Knight ATK: 4800**

"Next I use Red Paladin! When it's Fusion Summoned using an Xyz Monster, your Monsters attack become zero!"

 **Boots & Gloves ATK: 0**

"Time to end this! Red Paladin, attack Boots!"

"I still have one more set card!" Yuto yelled. "Draining Shield negates your attack and I gain lifepoints equal to its attack!" Paladin hit Boots but was deflected away.

 **Yuto LP: 2700 – 5700**

"Ha, I had a feeling you had that card… Silent Honour Dark Knight will knock most of those lifepoints away!" Dark Knight pulled out the sword and wiped out Boots, Yuto was sent flying.

 **Yuto LP: 5700 – 900**

"I end my turn." Shark said with confidence. Yuto was now on the floor, his battered outfit smoking. He looked up slowly and his eyes begun to glow.

"You… you… NO!" Yuto slammed his fist onto the ground. "You're not taking over!" Yuto yelled.

"That was the same mistake that Kaito made, by letting revenge and anger cloud him!"

"I will revenge him with the others and I will finish you!" an aura grew over Yuto and his eyes began to glow with concern at Yuzar.

 **Yuzar**

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzar LP: 3100 Hand: 4**

 **Ray LP: 2100 Hand: 4**

"My move." Ray looked at her newly drawn card. "I'll force you to summon Ancient One!"

"Why do you want that?!" Yuzar said.

"I want to beat you at your best, to show that you're nothing! I know Paladin's effect!" Ray said.

"No, Ray!" Yuzar begged.

"I play the Spell Dark Hole!" Ray played the Spell and a Dark Hole emerged on the field.

"No…."

"DO IT YUZAR!" Ray yelled. "You can tribute it during either players turn to summon Ancient One! If you don't, I'll beat you and you'll never be free from Academia!"

"FINE! I tribute my Paladin! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY RAY!" Yuzar's eyes lit up and darkness glowed around. "I summon myself, DIE ANGEL SHELL!" A portal opened and from the sky thunder occurred. The dark blue dragon with blue orbs on its legs emerged. Ancient One was summoned.

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL7**

"Good and since you didn't Ritual Summon it, its first effect doesn't work!"

"Yes but I still gain 300 attack for each level five or higher Monster on your field or in your grave!" Ancient One said through Yuzar.

"I won't worry about that!" Ray replied. "I play a Trap! Spirit Set! I discard Fenghuang from my hand to set the Pendulum Monsters Freedom Bird and Caged Lion from my deck!"

"Though now I gain attack thanks to level six Fenghuang!"

 **Ancient One ATK: 2800**

The two Pendulum Monsters set on the field, Ray smirked once more.

 **Bird 1 – 9 Lion**

"I can now Pendulum Summon Spirit Monsters ignoring their conditions! Pendulum Summon!" A blue aura shot from the sky. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth level six, Ritual Spirit Warlord!" Warlord was an ancient looking warrior.

 **Ritual Spirit Warlord ATK: 2000 DEF: 700 Earth/Warrior/Spirit/LVL 6**

"I gain attack once more!" Ancient One said.

 **Ancient One ATK: 3100**

"Now I use the Spell, Fusion Ritual Art!"

"What's that?" said Ancient One with annoyance.

"I first tribute Ritual Spirit Warlord! This card can count as a full cost for a tribute! GO RITUAL SUMMON! Ancient mystic warrior rises from your eternal rest and serves me again to fight against our adversary!" A black samurai emerged with golden edges. It had two swords, one on its back and one stored by its side.

 **Spiritual Samurai 2500 ATK / 2200 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Warrior / Ritual**

"You only power me up more!"

 **Ancient One ATK: 3400**

"Next after I Ritual Summon, Ritual Spirit Warlord returns to my field from the graveyard and Fusion Ritual Art is treated as a Monster. Next I can use it to fuse itself with Spirit Warlord!"

"What?!"

"I fuse with the power of glory! FUSION SUMMON! Appear Sohei the Spiritual Master Warrior!" A tall samurai with golden horns emerged. He wore purple and black amour with golden rims around.

 **Sohei the Spiritual Master Warrior ATK: 3000 DEF: 1500 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Now I increase my attack!"

 **Ancient One ATK: 3700**

"Spiritual Samurai sends all level four or higher Monsters on the field back to the hand! Sohei is unaffected by card effects!"

"I send Ancient Fader from my hand to negate your Warlord's effects; I won't go down that easy!"

"I now use my other set card! I play Ritual Sealing; this Trap destroys a Ritual Monster!" Ancient One, both in Yuzar and the Monster screamed as the it was destroyed.

"I thought you wanted to battle me?!" Ancient One said.

"I do…. I want your evolved form! I'll beat that!"

"Girl, you're getting overconfident!"

"Sohei can't attack directly, I end my turn! Don't let me down!" Ray smirked.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzar LP: 3100 Hand: 3**

 **Ray LP: 2100 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Ancient One yelled. "Feel my full force! I play Ultimate Ancient Offering! This Ritual Spell brings back my true form to the field!"

 **Ancient One Ritual Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL7**

"I tribute myself to summon my much higher form! Reap hell, Ancient King Ritual Dragon! I can use this Ritual Spell to summon it from my deck!"A white dragon with golden amour around its body appeared. It had blue wings with black stripes.

 **Ancient King Ritual Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 10**

"All Special Summoned Monsters except myself will be destroyed! Since your Fusion isn't affected, your Ritual will fall!" Ray's Ritual was destroyed and she felt a burning pain. "Plus you take 800 damage!"

 **Ray LP: 2100 – 1300**

"Now I equip myself with Ancient Horns! This Spell increases my attack by 1000 and I can add a Ancient Monster from my deck once I destroy your Fusion!"

 **Ancient King Ritual Dragon ATK: 4000**

"Now, LAY WASTE!" King unleashed a dark purple beam from its mouth; Yuzar's body glowed further with darker aura as he smirked. Ray looked overwhelmed as her Monster Sohei was wiped out. Ray was sent flying.

 **Ray LP: 1300 – 1**

" _RAY!"_ Ancient One held his head.

"No, you shut up!" Ancient One said to himself

" _I AM MYSELF!"_ Yuzar fell to the ground as he returned to his normal self. Yuzar quickly got up and ran to Ray. "Ray, Ray!"

Ray looked at Yuzar. "Who…. who are you…."

"Ray?! You can't have forgotten me?!" Yuzar sounded in pure shock.

"Where is this place…?" Ray said.

"No…. Ray?!"

"Just kidding." Ray said with a wink. "I'm…. free?"

"Ray!" Yuzar hugged her on the ground, she embraced him back.

"Did… we duel?"

"Yeah, I won… of course." Yuzar said with a tear in his eye, he was joking with his ego.

""Yuzar you still show me that you have learnt nothing….." Ray joked. "Funny… it still says I have 1 lifepoint." Ray said.

"Weird…" Yuzar said.

"Not weird… just… funny…." Ray said. "Funny is great… funny is…. fun."

"Ray?" Yuzar looked at Ray and she slammed him into the ground.

"You're so stupid!" Ray yelled. "Stupid people need a lesson! END YOUR TURN!" Yuzar looked up and could do nothing else.

"Damnit! You fake that! I end my turn…!"

"Now to explain! When Sohei is attacked, she's banished; the Battle Phase ends and my lifepoints become 1! During the End Phase she returns, with the attacking Monsters attack added to her own.

"No…..!" Yuzar stuttered. Sohei returned with a dark aura. "I set one…"

 **Sohei ATK: 7000**

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuzar LP: 3100 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 1 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Ray yelled.

"I play my Trap!" Yuzar yelled. Yuzar was now battered, sweating and in pure pain but the Ritual user stood firm. "Ritual Defence allows me to-"

"It's a waste." Ray said. "Sohei is unaffected by card effects… or did you forget when you hit your head!"

"No…." Yuzar collapsed to the floor.

"Yes, the dirt is where you belong. Now I shall kill this dragon and take you back to Academia! Sohei… show no mercy!" Sohei glowed in pure darkness as he swung the sword across King Dragon, causing a mass explosion which Yuto looked at.

"Yuzar?!" Yuto yelled.

The dust cleared and Yuzar was now knocked out on the floor. Blood poured from his face.

 **Yuzar LP: 3100 – 0 Ray Wins**

" _Wake up… hey Yuzar… wake up."_ Yuzar slowly came around and saw Ray looking at him.

"Ray…. that was all a dream?"

"No… no it wasn't." Ray said with sarcasm. "This'll wake you up!" Ray slammed her boot down on Yuzar's leg, making him yell with a blood-curdling scream.

"YUZAR!" Yuto tried to run over but Shark's Monsters blocked the way.

"What is it Yuzar, can't defend yourself?!" Ray slammed her boot down on him again making Yuzar scream. "Too weak?! Too innocent?!" Each time Ray slammed down again. Yuzar was in tears.

"Stop… please…."

"I hope you never walk again! One more time… for LUCK!" Ray slammed down on Yuzar's leg once more; Yuto could only turn away as a bright blue aura teleported Ray and Yuzar away."

…

Yuto clenched his fist. Yuto looked at shark, barely hanging onto his sense of control.

"You're just pure evil…. all of you…. pure and simple, evil." Yuto said.

"Then defeat me Yuto, end this!"

"I will!" Yuto's eyes lit up and he begun to be surrounded by dark aura.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuto LP: 900 Hand: 0**

 **Shark LP: 2300 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Yuto yelled. As he spoke, a picture of Yuto, Shun and Ruri fell out of his pocket. Yuto looked at it. Yuto picked it up and smirked. "I don't need this; you just deserve to be forgotten after I finish you!" Yuto ripped it in halve, the picture landed on the floor.

 **Synchro**

Ruri only stopped to drop a plate, the other girls noticed this and went to observe it, but they found her with tears in her eyes and then she fell to the floor. "Ruri." Yuzu shouted to observe that his counterpart XYZ had faint.

"Yuzu, look." Rin pointed to the figures of Pendulum Warrior and Catilist who were in spiritual form, watching and stunned by what they observed. It was Uriel, Ruri's monster who was also crying.

"Warrior what does this mean?" Yuzu exclaimed scared.

"When Uriel cries is that something bad happened.." she said with concern.

 **Ritual**

"Wow, angry much?" Shark said, smirking.

"I play the Spell Overlay Xyz Fortune! This is risky but I need to do it! We both draw cards equal to the amount of Xyz Monsters on the field and their overlay units. Since you control one Xyz Monster with one overlay unit, we both draw two!"

"Fine by me." Shark and Yuto both drew two cards.

"I banish the Trap The Phantom Knights of Scratched Helmet! I can summon a Phantom Knights Monster from my deck with attack points less than my lifepoints; appear The Phantom Knights Dragon Servant!" A black dragon with blue flares around its body appeared.

 **The Phantom Knights Dragon Servant ATK: 0 DEF: 2200 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7**

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring Shark Edge from your graveyard to mine!"

 **Shark Edge ATK: 1500 DEF: 1900 Water/Fish/Xyz/RNK 3/OU 0**

"What are you playing at?" Shark asked.

"My final card, The Phantom Knights' Possession!"

"What?!"

"This targets a Xyz Monster I control and makes it the same level as my Dragon Servant!"

 **Shark Edge LVL: 7**

"Dragon Servant allows Shark Edge to be treated as a Dragon when it's used to Xyz Summon!"

"Just do it!" Shark yelled with impatience.

"As you wish! I overlay my two level seven dragons!" Both became golden auras and shot into the Xyz whirlpool. "Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank seven! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" The dragon appeared onto the field. The mighty black dragon was surrounded by dark aura and its eyes glowed with a red rage.

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/OU 2/Scale 4**

"When Xyz Summoned by using a Xyz Monster with a level, all Monsters you control which are level seven or lower are destroyed and you take damage equal to that amount!"

"But I don't have any!" Shark smirked.

"When Servant Dragon is used, one Monster on your field becomes level one, I target your Fusion!"

 **Red Paladin LVL: 1**

"Take its attack as damage!" Yuto yelled. Shark's Fusion Monster was wiped out before him.

"And there was me thinking that you would actually do something useful. Thanks to your kind gift, one of the cards you allowed me to draw is this! Absorb Shark! I can summon it in defence!"A white shark with black stripes emerged.

 **Absorb Shark ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Water/Fish/LVL 3**

"When I would take effect damage, Absorb Shark can appear and its defence becomes the amount of damage I would've taken.

 **Absorb Shark DEF: 3000**

"Damnit…." Yuto said.

"Your petty rage Yuto… you summoned the wrong Monster!" Shark said.

"No I didn't!" Yuto replied back.

"You've got no more moves to make… except this… END YOUR TURN!" Shark yelled in pure glee.

"Not yet! I banish Boots from my graveyard to add a Phantom Knight Spell or Trap from my deck! I add The Phantom Knights' Round Blaze and I set it!" Yuto said. "I next switch Gloves to defence… I'm not out yet… I shall end this… with your death!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuto LP: 900 Hand: 0**

 **Shark LP: 2300 Hand: 2**

"I don't know what you're planning but this all ends now!" Shark yelled as he drew.

"I will kill you Ryoga Kamishiro, and nothing will stop me at that!" Yuto's dark aura and eyes glowed even more. He smirked.

 **Synchro Dimension**

"I will kill you Ryoga Kamishiro, and nothing will stop me at that!"

"Yuya?!" Yuzu yelled. Yuya was on the doorstep at Martha's.

"I will end all!" Yuya's eyes glowed red as he went to attack Yuzu.

" _Not happening you scum!"_ said a female voice. Pendulum Warrior emerged before Yuzu.

"No you fool! That'll make him angrier!" Yuzu replied. "What's happening?!"

" _I guess when he merged with that Xyz dragon… a link was left between the two!"_ Warrior replied _._ Ruri ran out and saw Yuya.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"I don't know… but it might have something to do with Yuto!" Yuzu replied.

"I'll try and talk to him!" Ruri said as she did, she felt a force stop her. Pendulum Warrior blocked her way.

" _I can't allow you to approach."_ Pendulum Warrior said. A warrior emerged from Ruri's deck, she half black and white and had wings on each side. It was Uriel.

" _Allow her; the angels wouldn't want this, Pendulum Warrior."_ Uriel said.

" _I know you looked after_ _Fiona, but she's not here!"_ Warrior said. _"She was taken when this Xyz shell lost her bracelet. Ciel is our leader and she made sure that no harm came to the girls…."_

" _Yuya, please stop!" Ruri yelled._

"I will kill you Ryoga Kamishiro!" Yuya yelled again.

"Let her Warrior, let her pass!" Yuzu ordered. Warrior did not listen to her until she saw Ruri's cries. "Warrior please let her go I will not leave her alone.

 _"Fine! She can do it but if it hurts her, I'll knock him out."_ Warrior shouted while Ruri tried to talk to Yuya.

"Yuto, are you there, please tell me something."

"Ryouga Kamishiro you are a damn traitor and coward." Ruri listened to the words as she tried to put his hand on his face.

"Please do not be like that, remember what you told me to leave behind my hatred.

"I do not care." Yuto's words caused Ruri to enter shock as she begun to cry

 _."The connection between Ruri and the dragon… between them it's broken..."_ Uriel exclaimed.

 **Ritual Dimension**

"I will kill you Ryoga Kamishiro!" Yuto yelled.

"How nice." Shark said. "I'll end this duel this turn! I attack!"

"I use my set Quick-Play Spell!" Yuto said. "The Phantom Knights' Round Blaze! During the Battle Phase, I banish two cards from my field and graveyard to end the Battle Phase! I banish Trap Tribute and Boots!" Both cards were banished and Shark's Xyz was stopped.

"Pointless!"

"No because now every Monster on the field is destroyed and we both take 800 damage for each one destroyed on our fields!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion was destroyed on Yuto's field with Absorb Shark and Silent Honour were destroyed from Shark's. A must dust cloud came rolling in.

 **Yuto LP: 900 – 100**

 **Shark LP: 2300 – 700**

As the cloud ended, Shark had a Monster on his field.

"What's that?!" Yuto yelled.

"Say hello Yuto to my Damage Shark!" Shark yelled. It was black with gold stripes. "When I take battle or effect damage, it's summoned from my hand with attack equal to the damage I took!"

 **Damage Shark ATK: 1600 DEF: 0 Water/Fish/LVL 3**

"The Battle Phase has ended, it's pointless!"

"You're not in your dragon state… just a very angry state… it means you're stupid!" Shark replied. "You made blind errors and this will end it for you! I tribute Damage Shark to inflict its attack points as damage!"

"No!" Yuto said as he fell to the ground. The shark exploded and a energy hit Yuto from it, sending him flying.

 **Yuto LP: 100 – 0 Shark Wins**

Shark looked at Yuto who had been knocked out. Shark was about to teleport him away until he was hit in the face with an object.

"What was that?!" Shark said. There was Shingo throwing rocks.

"Keep away from him!" Shingo yelled. Shingo picked up more rocks.

"I'm collecting my prize!" Shark was about to hit the button until a bigger rock was thrown, making Shark bend down in pain.

"Come on Yuto!" Shingo said as he was able to carry him away as Shark remained blinded.

Shark stood up but no-one was around. Shingo had been able to get Yuto out of that area. Shark looked at the floor and saw something, the torn picture of Shun, Ruri and Yuto. Shark looked at it with a confused look.

 **A/N**

Thanks for al l the reviews, any mistakes please say. For the questions

Plothand – It might be but not sure yet about the girls getting monsters similar to the boys.

Curtis – Thanks and yeah I agree, Ray has shifted more to generic Spirit Monsters

 **OC Cards soon**

 **Silent Honour Red Paladin 3000 ATK / 2200 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Warrior / Fusion – Rom OC**

This card has been summoned using XYZ monsters as materials you can make the attack of all the monsters of your opponent become 0. When this card is destroyed in battle you can return a monster that is in your graveyard and the attack of it doubles.


	110. Dimensions Divide

**Fusion Dimension**

"The Ritual Dragon is now ours." Leo said. "Good work, Ray." Ray was kneeled down in front of Leo.

"Thank you."

"Now, Yuri and Serena are now missing. Roget the snake has cut his ties with us along with Dennis… as a host to an angel; I need you to find the two others." Leo said.

"And Gloria?" Ray asked.

"Irrelevant." Leo replied. Leo snapped his fingers and a case emerged from the ground. Leo opened it and there was a bracelet with blue gem in the middle.

"You're giving it to me?" Ray said.

"This will allow you to find them." Leo said. "You have 24 hours."

"Yes of course." Ray said as she put it back on. It glowed blue. Ray departed.

As Ray left, Cobra entered from behind.

"You're not worried about the girl's conditioning ending? Austin knew the words to break it?" Cobra said.

"No. Austin and the others will be dealt with." Leo said.

"Leo, with respect, we're missing the Fusion duo, you gave the bracelet back to the Ritual girl….your time isn't forever.. we need to make progress."

"Do you think I don't know that?!" Leo said. "I'm the one who's dying here!"

"No Leo I…."

"We now have the Ritual Dragon here, his leg is broken…. he is going nowhere. He is also in our new containment area, he won't break out." Leo replied. "We have the Xyz bracelet; you told me that Ray's brainwashing would remain."

"Yes but that was before Austin was a spy."

"You worked with him… you should've seen it!" Leo yelled.

"I know… and I'm sorry." Cobra replied.

"No matter, now we know they have Grace and Sora…. we can use that." Leo smirked. "Ryo and Edo are now in Standard, all is moving well."

"And… about Himika?" Cobra said.

"She's dead…." Leo said. "You're not doubting me, are you Cobra? I feel no guilt!"

"No… of course not… sir….!"

"Good. Dismissed." Leo said. Cobra bowed and left. Leo took a capsule from his jacket and it had a parasite. He opened it and it followed Cobra out the door. A screen appeared near Leo.

"Yes Professor?" said the Doctor.

"Activate it. I shall monitor him…. no-one shall betray me."

 **Synchro Dimension**

Yuya had since returned to normal, a few hours had passed since he went berserk. Yuya was in his room, holding his head.

"How bad was it?" Yuya said.

"Bad." Yuzu replied.

"So I spoke Yuto's words?"

"Yeah but it did give us an idea as to where the others are." Yuzu said. "Ruri thinks they are in Xyz, that Ryoga guy they spoke about… he was missing from Xyz… he might be there."

"So Ruri is going there?" Yuya said.

"Yes but…. well….."

"Well what?"

Outside Ruri was getting ready to transport herself to the Xyz Dimension. She was lining up her deck, beside her was Yuzu's duel spirit in Pendulum Warrior and Ruri's own one in Uriel, Ruri did her best to ignore the angels warriors.

" _You're going to make the same mistakes!"_ Pendulum Warrior said.

" _Please Ruri…" Uriel said._

"Who even are you?" Ruri asked. "You just appeared out of nowhere?!"

" _I'm Fiona's warrior; I stood by her in the war."_

"Yes I know, my Xyz angel self, Fiona or whoever she was. I know you're a card… you should stay that way." Ruri replied with annoyance.

" _Don't speak to Uriel like that!"_ Warrior said. _"We all swore an oath to serve and help the angels…. she's trying to help you now!"_

"I'm not an angel! What did you call us…. "shells"? I'm Ruri, Fiona was taken when my bracelet was taken by Serena, now leave me alone!"

" _You little brat!"Warrior said._

"Pendulum Warrior… behave!" Yuzu said as she left the house with Yuya.

" _I'm not your dog!"_ Warrior said.

"Just leave Ruri alone." Yuzu said.

" _I'm trying to stop her going!"_

"But not in a nice way!" Yuzu yelled back at her duel spirit for the 100th time, the two rarely seeing eye-to-eye. Yuzu made her way to Ruri.

"I've made my mind up." Ruri said.

"We don't know where Yuto is though? He might not be there!" Yuzu replied.

" _Listen girl, we need to keep you safe!"_ Pendulum Warrior said. Yuzu coughed and looked at Warrior with a less then happy look. _"Ugh… I mean…. you're an important person, and you need to be kept safe and that's with your friends."_

"See that was not hard was it." Yuzu said with her Warrior.

 _"Ugh ... As I said, even if you go, the same thing would happen to you as to Yuto and you would be alone with Academia, what your boyfriend needs is for you to stay and think first of how to save him with us."_

"But Yuto…"

" _He'll be fine."_ Uriel said _. "We need to…. trust the dragon shells… even if we are enemies."_

"They're not shells, there are living, real people… like me!"

" _You're right, sorry. I shall tell this to the others."_ Uriel said. _"Are you staying?"_ Ruri looked around and clenched her fist.

"Fine…." Ruri said. "But we're not going to stop looking, agreed Yuzu?"

"Of course." Yuzu said. "We need to get Reiji back….. We need to know where everyone is."

" _We should move."_ Pendulum Warrior said.

"Why?" Yuzu replied. "We have a base here and everything?"

" _That boy Sora was sent back, we are not safe here. Also we need to recruit allies, time is running out." Warrior said. Yuzu and Ruri looked at each other._

 **Inside Martha's House**

Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, Tsukikage, Yuya, Yugo with Mercy and Ruka were inside with Martha.

"You need to all leave?" Martha said.

"It makes sense." Mercy said.

"That Sora could find us." Yuzu said.

"Yes, Pendulum Warrior was right." Yuya said.

"Reiji made me leader in case something went wrong…. I will protect you all." Yuzu said.

"No Yuzu, we will all protect each other." Rin said.

"Yes, you have enough to worry about." Ruri added.

"And I and Yuya will protect you girls." Yugo said

"You're a handful yourself, Yugo…." Rin said joking.

"Okay, let's get planning." Yuzu added.

 **Synchro City**

Serena walked down a Commons street, holding her head.

"Get out of here!" Serena yelled.

" _Come on Serena, you know you and I are the same."_

" _You're that Dark Angel girl…._ _Elisia…!"_

" _Dark Angel is a much better name… you and I are on the same side, we both wish to have an utopia!"_

"I saw you battle the dragons… and you got furious at the other angels… you want to kill them all!"

" _That's all fake, I wish to collect them for the utopia, please trust me."_

"No! Stay out of my head, I'm taking back control!"

" _Fine, I will let you have it back… I want to save you Serena, remember that." The_ voice went and Serena fell down to her knees.

 **Other Side of City**

A purple portal opened and Ray looked up from the Commons. Her bracelet glowed already.

"Found you…. Serena." Ray thought. "I wonder if the others are having as much fun….."

…

 **Standard Dimension**

"RUN! EVERYONE RUN!"

Citizens of Standard were running across the city, Edo and Ryo had arrived in Standard after they gained access to the Standard dome thanks to Reiji's memories. The two commanders have various Monsters out and causing damage to scare them off.

"We can't duel all these at once?" Edo said. "We should've brought an army!"

"I'm better than an army." Ryo replied as he walked forward along the damaged street.

"And this is my mission, I'm the Standard Commander!" Edo hit back.

"You should've been replaced, but since Leo wants this utopia without disruption, you stayed. You've lost any right of authority; now go card some kids or something, that's about your level." Ryo walked off.

 **Leo Corp – Lab**

"Keep testing the latest system." Kaiba said to workers who were working at computers while a laser was aiming at a carded person.

"Mr Kaiba, we're being attacked though." a worker said.

"Don't worry, the same thing happened back in Ritual and my company tower fell, I won't let it happen here." Kaiba said. "Keep working on the return device." Kaiba left the room.

" _Seto, are you there?"_ said a voice from Kaiba's collar.

"Yes Kisara? Is Yoko and her squad ready to defend?"

" _In place now."_

"Good, we can hold them off for a bit longer." Kaiba said. "But just in case.." Kaiba looked at his deck on his belt.

 **Outside**

Military cars pulled up in front of Leo Corp one by one. They all got out and stood firm with duel disks. Yoko was in front.

"Okay people… this is it…. this Academia user is using destroying everything with Real Solid Vision Monsters… and he's defeating people quickly in duels…. but there's a load of us here, we can't lose against one person!" Yoko yelled.

Moments later, they saw people being knocked in the air and being turned into cards. Fire and destruction was around the streets as Ryo walked towards Kaiba Corp.

"Oh… what's this?" Ryo said as he looked at the army.

"So you're the guy causing all this?" Yoko yelled.

"Of course, we found a weakness in this dome… and now we're here to finish the job before Reiji Akaba ended the invasion."

"Reiji… what happened to him?!" Yoko yelled.

"It's irrelevant to you." Ryo replied as he activated his duel disk once more. "Ten vs me? Sounds great!"

"You're a madman, you can't beat us all!" said Yoko. "We won't duel anyway! Fire the nets!"

Green nets fired over Ryo who smirked. Ryo slammed a card on his deck and a Cyber Dragon emerged to block the nets. The Dragon shot forward and hit the ground, knocking the army apart.

"Now… about that duel!"

 **Inside**

Kaiba entered into an office with Kisara and Mokuba, Kaiba locked the door.

"Okay, we need to get you away from here!" Kaiba said.

"What about the people?" Mokuba said.

"The teleportation device Reiji used to remove Fusion users from this dimension is the answer. Of course I planned for a situation like this.

"But the device still hasn't been fully tested…. we don't know if it will teleport just Fusion Dimension people." Kisara said.

"The last device teleported a lot of Fusion users from Standard due to the energy signatures being the same as those from the Fusion Dimension. If my research has been correct, the machine will now know the difference!"

"And if you're wrong?" Mokuba said. "You could be sent to the Fusion Dimension and be carded…."

"It's a risk I need to take!" Kaiba replied. "Now you need to go and get that device sorted!"

"We can use the emergency escape." Kisara said. "Let's go."

"The army will protect the tower long enough for us to get to it; I'll contact Yoko so she can transport you."

…

As Yoko finished her turn, she heard a message on her ear communication device. She looked at the army who heard the same message, they all nodded to her. Yoko's duel disk faded and she ran off, much to Ryo's disappointment.

Yoko found Kisara and Mokuba hiding near another Leo Corp facility, they were waiting for Yoko to clear the route in case someone was in there.

"Okay, let's go." Yoko went in first as the two others followed behind.

Inside was a laboratory and the three went looking for the device. As they turned on the lights, they saw Edo holding it.

"You're that other Academia guy!" Yoko said. "No… you're….."

"Yeah, I'm the guy who carded that Shuzo guy, I remember you!" Edo said.

"You made Yuzu lose her father…. you're sick!"

"I've moved on, so should you." Edo pushed the device off the table and it smashed on the ground.

"No!" Mokuba said.

"I hate Yusho Sakaki; his duel school in Fusion sent a duelist into Academia to destroy the castle! He caused my father's death!"

"Yusho wouldn't have sent him like Shuzo said to you before!" Yoko replied.

"LIES!" Edo said. "And since it's our code of honour to duel those with duel disks…. it's also our code to card those who don't duel! Your two friends will help nicely!"

"Don't you dare!" Yoko yelled as she jumped onto Edo. "Get the device into another room; it shouldn't take long to rebuild it!"

"Yoko!" Kisara said.

"It's fine!" Yoko said. "Now go!" Yoko grabbed Edo's duel disk on his wrist and both begun to fight for the carding button. As they fought, Kisara and Mokuba took the device.

"Good luck." Kisara said as they left.

"Let's become a card together!" Yoko said. Yoko hit the button.

"Foolish woman!" Edo yelled, a bright purple glow appeared.

… **..**

Each of the army had a Monster destroyed after Ryo had just Fusion Summoned his mighty multi-headed Fusion Monster, Cyber End Judgement Dragon. Cyber End had destroyed all but had not inflicted battle damage due to its effect.

"This Monster can attack X the amount of Monsters I destroyed!"

"No!" said everyone. The dragon unleashed numerous attacks, sending everyone flying.

"Now enjoy cardboard hell!" Ryo hit the button and all became cards. Ryo looked at the tower.

 **Inside**

Ryo blasted out the doors and enterted a hallway. There was Kaiba standing guard.

"You're not going to go any further." Kaiba said.

"Ah…. you're that guy…. Seto Kaiba!" Ryo said.

"I was sent here after you scum ruined my world… I will stop you from ruining this!" Kaiba said as he started his duel disk.

"Oh this shall be fun." Ryo said as he started his.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ryo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Let's do this!" Kaiba yelled. "I shall play the Spell Ancient Rules! This allows me to summon a level five or higher Normal Monster from my hand without tribute, appear Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba raised his hand into the air and his mighty blue dragon emerged.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/LVL 8**

"I end my turn with a face down, you wanted to duel me? Time to show me if you're good enough." Kaiba added.

"Don't take it as a compliment, I just heard across the dimensions, you fended yourself off well… this is your test to see if you deserve that hype!"

"Fact I use dueling for completive reasons and not for destruction… I know where both of us stand." Kaiba said smugly.

"Destruction is the only reason for dueling, someone with your skill set could be so powerful if only you weren't so soft!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Ryo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"DRAW!" Ryo yelled. "Since you control a Monste, my Cyber Dragon can appear!"A sliver metal dragon emerged next to Ryo.

 **Cyber Dragon ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600 Light/Machine/LVL** **5**

"You use a dragon as well? You know if you weren't here to fight, I would be thinking you feel intimidated by me and my dragons." Kaiba said.

"You wish." Ryo replied with a smirk. "However it will feel good to remove you from existence! Next the Spell Cyber Revsystem! I summon another Cyber Dragon from my hand and it's unaffected by card effects! Appear Cyber Dragon Herz!" A blue and white snake appeared.

 **Cyber Dragon Herz ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Light/Machine/LVL 1**

"When Herz is Special Summoned, his level goes to level five!"

 **Herz LVL: 5**

"Wait… you can't be…." Kaiba stuttered.

"Xyz Summoning? For an Academia Commander to be so reckless and use another sinful summoning method would be an insult…. if I cared! I overlay my level five Monsters!"

"What?!" Kaiba said as the black and golden whirlpool formed and both Cyber Dragons entered.

"My dragon servant, bathed in the blood of my enemies, emerge and fight for your new master! I Xyz Summon rank five, Cyber Dragon Nova!" A bigger Cyber Dragon emerged with black wings and a longer tail. It had a black chest piece in the centre.

 **Cyber Dragon Nova ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600 Light/Machine/Xyz/RNK 5/OU 2**

"I detach an overlay unit to use its effect, I send Cyber Dragon as the overlay unit!"

 **Nova OU: 1**

"I target the Cyber Dragon I just sent and bring it to the field once more!"

 **Cyber Dragon ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600 Light/Machine/LVL** **5**

"Next Nova's other effect allows me to banish that Cyber Dragon… and Nova gains 2100 attack for this turn!"

"What?!" Kaiba said with gritted teeth.

 **Nova ATK: 4200**

"ATTACK!" Nova charged up an attack in its mouth as its centre core powered up the beam. Nova fired and easily wiped out Blue-Eyes.

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 – 2800**

"I end my turn with a set card. My turn ends." Ryo said with a smirk.

 **Nova ATK: 2100**

"That was your best? How about this? I play the Trap Blue-Eyes Roar! When a Blue-Eyes is destroyed, it returns to the field with 1000 more attack! You can't keep my legendary dragons down!" Blue-Eyes returned and roared with its increased strength.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/LVL 8**

 **Turn 3**

 **Kaiba LP: 2800 Hand: 3**

 **Ryo LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Kaiba yelled. "I play Advanced Ritual Art! I send a Normal Monster from my deck to Ritual Summon!"

"Finally!" Ryo said.

"I send a second Blue-Eyes! And now!" A blue gate emerged besides Kaiba. "My Blue-Eyes evolves into…!" Kaiba's Ritual ace shot down and appeared on the field. His whole body looked like armour and emitted intrinsic rays of light

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 0 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 8**

"There it is!" Ryo said.

"And you'll wish it never arrived! This makes your Xyz Monster look like pathetic! Next is my Spell Card Enemy Controller! I change position of your Nova!" Buttons were pressed on a game controller which emerged. The wires of the controller wrapped around the Monster and changed it to defence.

"What is this childish move?"

"Seems you weren't told about Chaos MAX…. watch and find out!" Chaos glowed and powered up. It fired a bright sliver beam at Nova, wiping it out. A huge blast was created sending Ryo across the hallway and into a door, breaking the glass.

"Chaos MAX inflicts double piercing damage!" Ryo smirked as he felt the pain.

"Go my Trap! Advanced Power Wall! I would be taking 4800 damage right now…. but for each Monster I send from my deck to my graveyard five Cyber Dragons to halve the damage! And for the rest of the turn, I take no more damage!""

 **Ryo LP: 4000 – 1600**

"Lucky break." said Kaiba. "My turn ends there."

 **Turn 4**

 **Kaiba LP: 2800 Hand: 2**

 **Ryo LP: 1600 Hand: 2**

"My move!" Ryo said. "I had my fun with my Xyz Monster, but now I will show you my Fusion! I play Overload Fusion! I fuse Nova, and two Cyber Dragons in my graveyard! It's time for the end! Appear my mighty beast!" A sliver dragon with purple amour around its wings emerged. It had three heads each with a green gem on their heads.

 **Cyber End Judgement Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 2800 Light/Machine/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Not bad." Kaiba replied.

"I know you gained the ability to Fusion Summon, it seems that Masumi girl when brainwashed was given orders to give you Fusion Summoning…. strengthening the enemy… what a bad move."

"For someone so high in Academia's ranking… you do seem to be against them a lot."

"I'm an underdog; people don't see what I see!" Ryo yelled. "Now then I play the Equip Spell Cyber Sharpening!" Judgement Dragon's skin grew more spikes. "My dragons gains 500 attack!"

 **Judgement Dragon ATK: 4500**

"Now my dragon, lay waste to his Ritual!" Ryo roared.Judgement powered up all the three heads and fired down green lasers from their mouths, Judgement easily wiped it out.

"I took no damage?" Kaiba said.

"No, you take no battle damage from Judgement Dragon, however it can attack X the amount of Monsters you control!"

"What?!"

"Attack his Blue-Eyes!" Judgement charged up again and Kaiba's famous Monster was destroyed as well.

"No way is that it… reveal to me what you're hiding!" Kaiba yelled.

"Very well, you are smart! Once you have no Monsters left on your field, Cyber End Judgement Dragon can attack X the amount of Monsters it destroyed this turn and you do take damage from it!" Kaiba had expected this and looked with caution. "Cyber End Judgement Dragon…. TOTAL OVERKILL!"

"GO BLUE-EYES BABY DRAGON!" Kaiba played the Monster on his duel disk and a small blue dragon emerging from an egg appeared in defence.

 **Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Dragon/LVL 1**

"There's no point!" Ryo said.

"Maybe if you paid attention you would see there's a point! When I take a direct attack, this can be summoned from my hand and the Battle Phase ends and a Blue-Eyes Normal Monster is summoned from my grave! Return!" Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned to the field once more alongside Baby Dragon.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/LVL 8**

"I end my turn!" Ryo said.

 **Turn 5**

 **Kaiba LP: 2800 Hand: 1**

 **Ryo LP: 1600 Hand: 1**

"Well this has been disappointing, I expected more!" Kaiba replied.

"Then end my life!" Ryo said. "I expected more pain from you!"

"You're a freak, I DRAW!"

"I carded my own brother so yeah… I understand why people call me freak!" Ryo replied.

"You did what?!" Kaiba said.

"Yeah, Sho." Ryo said. "We lost our parents during the Fusion war. For all those years after it ended, me and Sho battled on scraps… I did love him…"

" _Did?!"_

"There were quite a years between the Fusion war ending and the Professor arriving three years ago, those years I did my best to care for my brother by battling for food on the streets, beating people up to take their things… it was a dog eat dog world…. but you know what…. I grew tired of him, his crying, his weakness; his whole purpose was to make my life hell!"

"How could you grow tired of your own brother?!" Kaiba yelled.

"When I got involved in fights, all I could care about is the power, the beauty of sheer pain! Sho was the opposite of that! Don't blame me for how I feel!"

"It doesn't matter what you think, you have a reasonability!" Kaiba said. "Yes some siblings don't get along but you don't abandon them! That was YOUR CHOICE and you stood by it!"

"That's not the best part… we both enlisted into Academia, I thought it would help him toughen up for this new world…. the boy just cried… and you know what…. I turned him to a card! The Professor saw potential in my and he saw that I was willing to do anything for the thrill of it! I happily did it… and the rest is history. I became the commander of the Xyz Dimension and I continued my hunt!"

"You're sick…. and I thought I had met my fair share of evil people! My brother Mokuba, the one you tried to card…. I will always protect, nothing will get in my way! We were both orphans and taken in by the corrupt businessman of Gozaburo… I had built the world famous dueling system and he only wanted us for it and not to love us…. He wanted it for his weapons company and he used us. We were able to buy him out of the company and change it from within! The day he left our lives was a great day."

"Well you're weak Kaiba, now make your move!"

"The only weak one here is you! I DRAW! I will now Fusion Summon by sending Baby Blue-Eyes and my other!"

"Without a Fusion Spell?!"

"Contact Fusion, correct!" Kaiba yelled. "Baby Blue-Eyes is treated as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my field! I FUSION SUMMON!" Both Blue-Eyes spun around together. "Appear Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" A double-headed Blue-Eyes emerged.

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 10**

"I play the Equip Spell Dragon Shield! Now I attack!"

"What are you doing?" Ryo yelled.

"A Dragon Monster with this equipped is unable to be destroyed in battle, by card effects and I take no damage!" Twin Burst unleashed a dark blue beam from its mouth which Judgement Dragon responded with a beam of its own. The beams cancelled each other out. "Next I use Twin Burst's effect! When this card fails to destroy your Monster when it battles, Judgement Dragon is banished and Twin Burst can attack twice per turn!"

"Not bad at all Kaiba, but my Equip Card will have change all that! When the Monster equipped leaves the field, you take damage equal to its attack!" A dark energy beam formed in its space and fired at Kaiba.

"I banish Blue-Eyes Roar! If a Monster would deal me more than 2000 damage, the damage is negated!" The beam hit a force field which formed in front of Kaiba and the beam was scattered across the room.

The beam blew out of the walls and hit the dome. Normally in a duel the beams would've faded but due to the energy of the dome and the result of the beams hitting it, a surge become to form. In the duel arena, Kaiba and Ryo looked around as the lights flickered.

"What is this?!" Kaiba said.

"I guess our power was too much!" Ryo said. The duel field faded and Ryo ran off.

"COWARD!" Kaiba yelled.

"Let's just say I don't want to be around for this!" Ryo said. The surges got more as the lights in the area begun to explode. Kaiba was forced to run away as well.

"Kisara!" Kaiba hit the collar on his neck. "Tell me you have sorted it!"

" _Kaiba….. Yoko…. was turned into a card…. she gave herself up as that other Academia guy was here…."_

"No….." Kaiba said.

" _But it's worse…. only Yoko was turned into a card… the other guy isn't here…. He smashed the device."_

"Damnit!" Kaiba said. "We'll remember Yoko later; she wouldn't want us to stall. Is it fixed?"

" _Yes, Mokuba and I have repaired it."_

"Okay, do it, before these surges get too much!"

Kisara and Mokuba nodded as they pulled the lever down on the device. Outside, the surges were beginning to blow a hole in the dome. Ryo and Edo saw each other as the remaining survivors ran from them.

"We need to go!" Edo said.

"No way! This is too much fun!" Ryo said. As they spoke, they were instantly teleported away.

 **An Hour Later**

Kaiba, Kisara and Mokuba looked at the damage. The dome had a massive hole in it.

"We're more damaged then before." Kaiba said. "I don't think Real Solid Vision could repair all this."

"Yes but at least if Academia return, we can remove them right away!" Mokuba said.

"Yes but they'll be back and ready for that…. we must now continue to work on bringing the souls back from Academia and retuning people to normal." Kisara added.

Kaiba looked at Yoko's card in his hand along with the others who perished.

"I'll contact Yuzu…. and tell her." Kaiba replied.

 **Synchro Dimension**

Outside Martha's Yuzu collapsed to her knees. She was alone in the yard taking the call.

"No….." Yuzu said.

"I'm sorry." Kaiba said. "We're closer than ever to bringing them back however."

"I know." Yuzu replied with tears. "I know you can get them back, Seto."

"Are you going to be okay?" Kaiba said.

"Our team is missing… Reiji got taken…. it's not good." Yuzu said.

"I wish we had the tech to search in the other dimensions for them." Kaiba replied.

"Before I met you Yuzu… I was firm denier of everyone supernatural… duel spirits…. other worlds…. if there is one thing you've taught me is that the impossible can happen, you will see everyone again, I nearly lost my loved ones… I won't stop until yours return as well!"

"Thank you, Seto. If only we could contact them without the signal being blocked…."

"We'll do our best Yuzu, now you need to go out and get some more allies! Don't let us down…. I owe that kid Yuzar a match…. no matter how annoying he is."

"I'm sure he'd love that." Yuzu said as she ended the call, tears begun to reappear.

Inside Martha's, Yuya collapsed to his knees behind the door.

 **Fusion Dimension**

"You turned the duel disk on her at the last second?" Ryo said to Edo back in Academia.

"Yes, and now Yusho Sakai has lost his beloved wife!" Edo replied.

"Maybe there's hope for you yet." Ryo said as he credited Edo.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for his help again with some good lines.

Royal2 **–** Rituals would require a bit of draw power for a deck, they use up a lot of cards, it could work but I find Ritual quite a hard type to write but each is different. You did an amazing job with Mercy's cards so I have no doubt you can do it again.

Guest and Guest - Thanks!

Plothand – It won't be happening yet but at some point he'll regain some old memories.

Summer Landsdown - First thank you for the amazing stuff you wrote. I will check the last chapter for what you mentioned. And yes Ray/Yuzu shall be happening soon, not a long wait now! As I said plot flows in the way its planned and Ray/Yuzu will be coming up soon.

I will read your ideas in more depth later and reply back better next chapter. I've had a look and I have to say it's really something great.

 **O.C Cards**

 **Kaiba**

 **Blue-Eyes Roar/Trap**

If a Blue-Eyes Monster you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes Monster from your graveyard with 1000 more attack then its original attack. If you would take 2000 or more damage from your opponent you can banish this card from your graveyard, negate the damage.

 **Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Dragon/LVL 1**

When you are attacked directly, summon this card in attack and end the Battle Phase. Then if you have a Normal Blue-Eyes Monster in your graveyard, you can Special Summon that Monster.


	111. The Paladin Fall

**A/N** Thanks to Rom for the duel script, he owns Marina and thanks to him for the ideas as well.

 **Flashback – 3 Years Ago**

A dark-skinned teenager was in a damaged street, it was Marina. The Fusion war had ended three years ago Fusion was still badly damaged and without any form of authority, Marina wore insert, she was dueling in a street.

"Attack directly my Warrior of Tradition!" A red female knight hit a bulky man in ripped clothes directly; he was knocked across the street as he lost.

"Damnit!" said the man. Marina walked forward.

"Now pay up." Marina said.

"No way! You're a cheater!" said the man. "You're unbeaten because you cheat!"

"So you're refusing to pay? We have a bet." Marina said.

"And what if I am?" the man said with a cocky attitude. Marina slammed a punch into the man's gut as he collapsed onto the floor. Coins dropped out of his pocket which Marina collected.

"I'm no cheat." Marina said as she left. Watching from an alleyway where an eight year old Serena and Yuri. Marina saw them. "Why did you come here?"

"We… wanted to make sure you were safe!" Yuri said.

"Is this… how you provide for the orphanage?" Serena asked.

"You shouldn't have seen that…. real life is… tough." Marina said. "Now let's get home."

"But… you're… dueling for us?" Yuri said.

"Yuri, Serena…. I need to do something's I'm not proud of to fund the orphanage; we need to buy food and other things… items are expensive after the war."

 **Flashback End**

Marina walked along the dusted streets, looking for the last remaining Resistance.

"Can't believe that Himika Akaba sent me here….. I lead a successful invasion of the Ritual Dimension… now I have to take orders from Ryo… he isn't even here?! I hope Serena and Yuri are safe…."

 **Flashback – 3 Years Ago – A Few Days after Leo Arrived**

Inside the Orphanage, Marina and Yuri with Serena were dueling on the table.

"So…. who is this guy everyone is talking about….?" Yuri said.

"I don't know much myself, they call him Leo Akaba…. he came to this world and was able to repair all the buildings with some device he brought… he's saved this world." Marina replied.

"Rebuilt everything?" Serna said.

"Yeah, it's like the war didn't happen!" Marina said. "Also I heard that he's brought food and water for everyone! He says he wants this to get back onto its feet…. he wants to rebuild it and become something better!"

"Do you believe it?" Yuri said.

"I don't know… but he's been rebuilding and feeding people, how can that be bad?" Marina replied. Just then, outside, loud noises could be heard.

"What is it?" Yuri said as the three ran outside, there was other children and staff from the orphanage looking out. There they saw Leo Akaba in his purple outfit walking down the street to an amazing and thankful crowd.

Leo looked across and saw Serena and Yuri behind Marina, Leo smirked which then became a smile. As he walked towards them, footsteps were head coming from behind. It was a man in battered clothing running towards Leo.

"I'll take it all!" The man yelled in desperation.

"Stop!" Marina ran forward and tackled the man to the ground, since Leo had no guards; Leo was shocked but thankful to the girl.

"Thank you…."

"Marina, my name is Marina." she replied. "You should really have some guards, you're quite the celebrity." Some people came by and took the man.

"Wait." Leo said. Leo took a card from his pocket and threw it on the ground. As it exploded, a sight no-one could expect.

It was a full table of food, for numerous people of Fusion to eat at.

"What… what is this?!" Marina said.

"It's all completely real, don't worry." Leo said. "Let this young man go, I'm sure he's just hungry." Marina looked surprised but she did, the man looked weary but got close and took an apple. He ate it slowly but smiled.

"IT'S REAL!" he said.

"But… how?" Marina said.

"Real Solid Vision, my invention which can give real mass to objects." Leo said. Leo looked over and saw Yuri and Serena. "You look after them?"

"Um… yeah? How did you know?" Marina said.

"I did my research before I let myself know." Leo said. "I have some big plans for the young people here… including you, Marina." Leo said with a bright smile.

 **Flashback End**

"Stop right there." a voice yelled. Marina looked around and a shadowy figure leapt in front of her. Marina could see the red scarf.

"Resistance at last." Marina replied.

"You look… different… from the rest…" Shun said. He saw Marina's purple coat It was buttoned down the right side and had an armband on her left arm along with purple pants and black boots, her purple hair which was tied up.

"I'm Marina!" she yelled.

"Marina…. no way… I heard that name from one of the students I carded… right before he begged for forgiveness…. you're a commander!"

"Yes I am." Marina said proudly.

"WHERE'S SHARK?!"

"Shark is happy, in his new home!"

"You scum kidnapped him and changed him!" Shun activated his duel disk.

"Who are you exactly, anyone who survived this long is someone who is worthy of my respect." Marina said.

"Screw your respect! I'm Shun!"

"Shun?!" Marina said as she got taken back a bit. "The… leader?!"

"I see you do know me. Good, this will make your carding more satisfying!" Shun activated his duel disk, so did Marina.

"I get to take down the leader of the Resistance, the guy who has lead to the Resistance surviving all this time!"Marina replied.

"And the card of a commander will suit the wall of carded Fusion scum quite nicely!"

"LET'S DUEL!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll start first!" Shun exclaimed. "First, I'll summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius to the field." A green mechanical bird emerged on Shun's field.

 **Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius 1300 ATK / 1600 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect**

"I will activate Lanius' effect which allows me to summon a Raidraptor monster from my hand; I will summon Raidraptor Tribute Lanius to my field!" Another new bird appeared on the field but instead of green it was blue with swords as wings.

 **Raidraptor Tribute Lanius 1800 ATK / 400 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect**

"When Tribute Lanius is summoned to the field I can send to my graveyard a Raidraptor Monster from my deck, I choose Fuzzy Lanius. When Fuzzy Lanius is sent to the graveyard I can add another one to my hand." Shun exclaimed as he added another card to his hand." Then if I control Raidraptor monsters I can summon another Fuzzy Lanius to the field."

 **Raid Raptor Fuzzy Lanius 500 ATK / 1500 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect**

"Now I will build my overlay network with Vanishing Lanius and Tribute Lanius!" His monsters became energy as a vortex formed on the floor. "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank four!" Raid Raptors - Force Strix! "

 **Raidraptor- Force Strix 100 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Rank 4 / Winged Beast / XYZ**

"Then I will use an overlay unit to add a level four monster to my hand" An overlay unit disappeared from Force Strix

 **Force Strix OU: 2-1**

"When I have an XYZ monster on the field I can summon this from my hand, Raidraptor Singing Lanius come out!" A new golden metallic bird appeared on the field.

 **Raidraptor Singing Lanius 100 ATK / 100 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect**

"I will build the overlay network again. Take flight! Rank four! Raid Raptors - Force Strix! "

 **Raidraptor- Force Strix 100 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Rank 4 / Winged Beast / XYZ**

"I will use the effect of my second Force Strix again to add another monster to my hand. Then the second effect of my Force Strix is activated making them gain 500 attack and defence points for every Winged-Beast Monsters on the field!"

 **Raidraptor Force Strix OU: 2-1**

 **Raidraptor Force Strix ATK / DEF: 600/2500 x2**

"I leave a card face down and finish my turn." Shun exclaimed as he clenched his fists, the commander observed this

"I'll just have to find a way to beat your defence."

"You must be an idiot if you think I'll let you beat me so easy." Shun responded angrily, "I'm going to finish you off and turn you into a card like your people have done with mine!"

"If you think your empty threats will do something to me, you must be pretty crazy!" Marina exclaimed, Shun only laughed because he wanted to see the commander suffer.

"I'll finish this quickly and I'll see you suffer in the process as a reward!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw! I'll start by Special Summoning Attribute Knight Raymond the Gaia Knight from my hand!" Marina exclaimed as a knight in yellow armour materialized on her field. "When Raymond is summoned to the field in this way I can add a Knight Attribute card from my deck to my hand!"

 **Attribute Knight: Raimond the Gaia Knight 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Earth / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**

"I will set the Pendulum Scales with my servants the Knight Attribute: Seymour the Knight of the Partridge and Attribute Knight: Galahad the Knight of the East." Two new pillars and showed two gray knights.

 **Seymour 7 - Galahad 2**

"I'll Pendulum Summon, emerge Attribute Knight: Seraphim the Crystal Knight and Attribute Knight: Kastirion the Knight of the Shadows!" Two energy bolts shot out through an energy portal.

 **Attribute Knight: Kastirion the Knight of the shadows 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Warrior**

 **Attribute Knight: Seraphim the Crystal Knight 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Level 4 / Warrior / Tuner**

"A Tuner? Now Academia uses other summong methods?! "Shun shouted, Marina just stood calmly.

"And there will be more than just Synchro! I will activate the Seraphim effect that allows me to summon another Attribute Knight from my deck! I summon to the field Kendrick the Breaker!"A knight in goat-like armour emerged onto the field."

 **Attribute Knight: Kendrick the Breaker 2200 ATK / 1000 DEF / Earth / Level 5 / P.S.6 / Warrior / Pendulum**

"I will activate the Kendrick effect that allows me to convert its level equal to that of a monster onthe field that I select, I choose Kastirio!"

 **Kendrick the Breaker LVL: 4**

"I fuse Raimond with Seraphim with Contact Fusion, Colinus the Smasher emerges!" Marina exclaimed as she clasped her hands and her monsters joined in a multicoloured vortex to form a knight with two huge gloves and huge armour which emerged onto the field.

 **Attribute Knight: Colinus the Smaher 2300 ATK / 1200 DEF / Earth / Level 6 / Warrior / Fusion**

"Now I will build the overlay network, with Kendrick and Kastirion!" The commander shouted leaving Shun surprised and at the same time pressing his fists, waiting for what she was going to do. "Surge, Wrath and conquer my opponents." A knight with a huge axe and golden armour came into the field."

 **Attribute Knight: Wrath the Knight of War 2000 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Rank 4 / Warrior/ XYZ**

"This must be a joke, you insult Xyz and proclaim that your method is superior and then use it… you make me sick!" Shun exclaimed, Marina still stood up straight. "I will finish with you and then torture you as I have done with the other!" Marina kept her eye open and then clenched her fists to watch Shun angrily.

"How many?" she yelled. Shun pulled a deck out of his pocket to show it to the commander.

"This is the exact amount. You should've seen their faces when I did!" Marina looked on in disgust, she was more angry with the rebel, Shun just laughed. "Whoah, who would've thought an Academia soldier had a heart?!"

"I'll activate the effect of Colinus! When I have one or more Monsters of different Attributes on my field, I can destroy that many cards on your field!" Marina screamed as her monster launched at one of the Raidraptor destroying it in the process. "Now I attack your monster with Colinus!"

"It will not happen! I will activate the Trap Raidraptor Readiness which means none of my Monsters can be destroyed in battle!" Shun exclaimed while an energy shield defended his monster, Marina bit her lips for failing the attack.

"I can still use one of my Wrath's overlay networks to attack you directly with this him!"

 **Wrath OU: 2-1**

The monster threw his axe straight towards Shun but was stopped by a force field that protected Shun. "If I have a Raidraptor Monster in the graveyard I can banish Readiness and this turn I will not suffer damage!"

"Then I'll just leave a card face down and finish my turn." Marina screamed.

"Did you know about the effect of Readiness and that's why you used your monster's overlay unit?" Shun asked. Marina nodded at the question.

"I knew that your card had another effect so I had to make sure you did not use it again, the good thing about having studied the all this time. "

 **Turn 3:**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"Draw, you will need more than that to defeat me, I will begin by summoning Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius to the field." Once again the mechanical bird appeared.

 **Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius 1300 ATK / 1600 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect.**

"The effect of Vanishing Lanius is activated, it allows me to summon a Raidraptor Monster to the field from my hand, I will summon Raidraptor Mimicry Lanius from my hand." A new mechanical bird emerged, this was golden with shades of purple below.

 **Raidraptor Mimicry Lanius 1100 ATK / 1900 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect**

"Then I will summon Raid Raptor Fuzzy Lanius from my hand." The purple mechanical bird emerged into the field with the other four birds.

 **Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius 500 ATK / 1500 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect**

"Get ready to build the overlay network with my three monsters." The three birds turned to energy while a vortex appeared on field, they went through it. "Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!

 **Raidraptor Rise Falcon 100 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Rank 4 / Winged Beast / XYZ**

A new bird emerged and this was larger than the others. Marina took a stand and prepared for the worst.

"Then I play Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force on Force Strix!" Ferocious falcon Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank five! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon!" Force Strix became energy as it rose in the sky to create a new one that had shades of red and black.

 **Raidraptor Blaze Falcon 1000 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Rank 5 / Winged Beast / XYZ**

"I will use the Rise Falcon's effect by using an overlay unit; this can add the attack points of all the monsters on your field to mine!" The bird gained energy all over its body, Marina watched this while biting her lips.

 **Rise Falcon ATK: 100+ 4500 = 4600**

"I have not finished yet, I activate the Blaze Falcon effect which by removing an overlay unit, I can destroy all your monsters and cause 500 damage points!" Blaze uncoupled two missiles from its body which erased the Monsters from the field. The field was be covered by the smoke mist that generated from explosion.

 **Falcon OU: 2 - 0**

 **Marina LP: 4000-1000 = 3000**

"When Wrath is destroyed, I can add an Attribute Knight to my hand," Marina exclaimed.

"Rise Falcon attacks!" Rise Falcon released rockets onto Marina. She could only dodge the first two but was hit by the final one which hit her in the stomach and two more in the chest, sending her back. When he was able to recover, she observed Shun and then cleaned the blood in his mouth.

 **Marina LP: 3000-1000 = 2000**

"This is the end, Rise Falcon, end her!" Rise Falcon's whole body was on fire and was plummeting to eliminate what was left of the rest of the commander's life points but it was stopped by an energy field surrounding her.

"I activate my Trap Card, Deal with the Knights! I earn life points equal to half the damage it would have suffered from the attack!

 **Marina LP: 2000 + 2300 = 4600**

"You can also take a card for the effect of Deal with the Knights." Marina exclaimed as she wiped the dust off her suit. Shun just looked annoyed.

"In my next turn I'll finish with you, I leave two cards face down and finish my turn."

 **Turn 4:**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Marina LP: 4600 Hand: 2**

"Draw, I'll have to finish this once and for all by using Gallahad's Pendulum effect which allows me to merge Monsters using materials from my graveyard! I will use Kastirion and Colinus! "Both monsters joined a multicolored vortex. "When my soul and my ideals are in the perfect symphony, the dragon of genesis will emerge again to create the perfect world. Surge Level eight Kenos the dragon of Genesis!"

 **Kénos: the Dragon of Genesis 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Dragon / Fusion**

The silver dragon roars with intensity while next to its owner.

"When Kénos is summoned I can destroy all the monsters on your field if one of the materials was a monster of the same Attribute asKénos!" Kenos rose to the sky as his body began to shine with intensity which created a shot of energy in a shape of a bird that plummeted over the Monsters of Shun. This caused the rebel to cover his arms.

 **Shun LP: 4000-1600= 2400**

"Kenos attack him directly!" Kenos used the energy discharge and it came directly towards Shun, creating a smoke mist in which the commander could not see anything until it dispersed and Shun was still standing.

"I activate my Trap that allows me to reduce in half the damage I would have suffered from your attack."

 **Shun LP: 2400-1500 = 900**

"I play my set Quick Spell Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force! I target a Xyz Monster which was destroyed by battle or card effect and I bring it back to the field!"

 **Raidraptor Blaze Falcon 1000 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Rank 5 / Winged Beast / XYZ**

"And now I use it to Xyz Summon using it as material to summon a Xyz Monster with double its rank! Go Xyz Summon!" Blaze Falcon shot into the black and yellow whirlpool. "Appear before me, Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!" A massive giant, robotic eagle came down from the skies. It was golden and black. It had many mighty golden wings with dark red eyes.

 **Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Rank 10**

As the Monster came down from the skies, Marina looked shocked.

"What on earth?!" she yelled.

"This is the sign of resistance, this is your end!" Shun yelled. "It's time for monsters like you to pay for what you've done!" Shun yelled. "Now end your turn!" Marina gritted her teeth.

"I set a card and I'm done!"

"Ultimate Falcon's effect! During the End Phase, if this card was Xyz Summoned by using a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster as a Material this turn, all Monsters you control lose 1000 attack!"

 **Kénos ATK: 2000**

 **Turn 5**

 **Shun LP: 900 Hand: 0**

 **Marina LP: 4600 Hand: 1**

"I….. DRAW!" Shun yelled. "I detach an overlay unit to negate the effects of all Monsters you control and they lose 1000 more points!"

Falcon OU: 1- 0

 **Kénos ATK: 1000**

"I play my Trap-"

"It won't work, Falcon is unaffected by card effects!"

"No!" Marina yelled in shock.

"I play the Equip Spell Raidraptor Feathers! My Monster gains 200 attack X its rank!" Falcon glowed as it gained attack.

 **Falcon ATK: 5500**

"I ATTACK!" Ultimate Falcon shot high into the sky and glowed once more. Marina could only fear for what was coming as Ultimate Falcon rained down numerous missiles around the commander. The blasts sent her flying across the ground as Kénos was wiped out.

 **Marina LP: 4600 – 100**

"100 lifepoints… and you're rotting in the ground…." Shun said as he walked over to her. "If my friend Yuto was here… he would give you a choice to retreat… he does that to people when they hit low lifepoints… but I'll do no such thing. If the Monster equipped with Feathers destroys an extra deck Monster, it can attack again!" Marina could only look up as one more missile struck, blinding her.

 **Marina LP: 100 – 0 Shun Wins**

Marina's duel disk was damaged and Shun stood above her.

"You're a higher-up at Academia; bit by bit I'll strip your evil school away!" Shun stamped onto her stomach. Marina yelled in pain. "That hurt? Think of what you did to my friends, my HOME!" Shun kicked her in the sides as she rolled over.

"I stand by what I did! I know it was bad for you… but Fusion is my number one prior-!" Shun stamped down onto her face as she spoke, silencing the girl.

"And Xyz is mine!" Shun was about to kick her again but Marina's duel disk bleeped. The words "Synchro" appeared on it.

"This isn't good…!" Marina said. As she spoke a white portal formed and begun to suck the two in.

"What trick is this?!" Shun yelled.

"My duel disk is damaged, it's sending us awayyyyyyyyy!"As Marina spoke, she and Shun were sucked into the whirlpool, leaving Xyz in an instance.

 **A/N**

Okay sorry first of all, I am unable to answer the reviews and stuff since I don't have access, all I can say is thank you for them and that Ray/Yuzu is close, they're both in the same dimension now. I appreciate all ideas, and will do my best with Rom to work out the best way possible.


	112. The Pieces Are In Place

**A/N** Thanks to Rom for his help again and for some lines. Rom created Mina/Marina and Royal2 came up with the idea of Mercy.

"Yuya!" Yuzu yelled.

Yuya had collapsed inside of Martha's and Yuzu heard him drop to his knees. Yuzu had opened the door and rushed to console him.

"My mom… is gone….?" Yuya replied.

"Yuya…. I'm sorry." Yuzu replied.

"Academia did this….!" Yuya slowly begun to shake, a dark aura begun to appear. Yuzu quickly hugged her friend.

"Yuya, please, I need you to stay calm! I know it's hard but-"

"THEY TOOK HER!" Yuya unleashed a dark energy which sent Yuzu across the yard and made the whole house shake.

" _Not again!"_ Pendulum Warrior appeared in front of Yuya and before Yuzu could stop her, she used her magic to knock out Yuya who collapsed onto the floor.

"Warrior!" Yuzu yelled.

 **An Hour Later**

Yuya had now waked up and was sitting in the main room with just Yuzu. Yuya was Yuzu legs

"Did I scare the kids?" Yuya said.

"No, the kids were away at another place." Yuzu said.

"I can't believe she's gone…." Yuya said.

"But she's not! She's just stored in Academia! Kaiba is working on a way to bring them back!"

"I need to tell Dad…. but he's not here either…" Yuya said in a pure depressed state. Yuya pulled the goggles from his head over his eyes.

"Look Yuya, we know he's still out there… he has to be!" Yuzu said. "We need to keep moving forward, we will get my dad back and Yoko!"

"I don't have the same strength you do Yuzu." Yuya said. Before Yuzu could reply, Pendulum Warrior appeared.

"Warrior, don't!" Yuzu begged.

" _You always distrust me…. !"_ Warrior picked up the hands of Yuya and Yuzu _. "Look I understand you feel bad but I lost friends, as you saw…. losing someone is beyond words but you still have a chance to get her back! She isn't dead, she's just been trapped, there's a big difference!"_

"How is it different!?" Yuzu asked.

 _"When you've seen the woman you love and the men and women that you decided to protect with your life to die in cold blood ... that's the difference ... At least you have the opportunity to save them I did not have any way of saving them . "_

"Yuya, you know I lost my dad… we will get them back!" Yuzu said, remembering what Kaiba and Yoko told her along with others.

"I know and I'm sorry to hear that Warrior…." Yuya said.

" _It's okay to cry for your losses…. but we need to keep going."_ Yuya still looked down and Warrior noticed this. _"You look quite similar to Odd-Eyes in terms of reactions…."_ she said. _"Before everything went wrong… Odd-Eyes also enjoyed smiling and making people laugh…._ _but even more with me and Ciel."_

"Do I remind you of Ciel?" Yuzu said.

" _No."_ Ciel teased, she smiled before disappearing.

"That…. brat…" Yuzu said.

 **Tops**

Yuzu and the group had reached the Tops. Thanks to Ruka and Tsukikage, the two had been able to reach the Tops without interference from Security.

The group consisting of Yuzu, Rin, Ruri, Mercy, Ruka, Yuya, Yugo and Tsukikage had all moved since Sora had discovered where they were hiding and Academia might now know their base within Martha's.

The group were now in the Tops busy market street. Ruri looked around with concern.

"Is it okay to be here?" Ruri said. "Security will find us?"

"As long as no-one does anything stupid, we won't draw attention to ourselves. Remember, Security is still cleaning up the jail break… most of their officers are locking down the Facility." Ruka replied.

"Where now?" Yuya asked.

"Remember, I help both Commons and Tops who need help." Ruka said. "I have a few apartments nearby!"

 **30 Minutes Later**

The group arrived at a furnished apartment; the group would be staying in different apartments on the block.

"How… can you afford all this?" Yuzu said.

"My parents are rich, they work abroad and they support me in this." Ruka said.

"Wow, really?" Rin said.

"Yeah, not everyone who's a Tops is bad. I hid my powers for a long time from them but once I turned sixteen…. I finally explained to them… in fact they kinda knew I was hiding something, they heard me speaking to my cards before."

"And then you started to help Tops and Commons in need?" Yuzu replied.

"Yeah, it was my brother Rua who mainly helped me learn my powers… being able to speak to duel spirits is quite something. Two years I've been helping both sides out. My parents took jobs abroad but they come back four times a year and we speak on the phone every day, they trust me not to get caught!"

"And you're brother is a Turbo Duelist right?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty good…. well he's in the forth division of Turbo Dueling but he'll reach the top league…. I hope."

"I have to duel him sometime!" Yugo said with excitement.

"What is the rest of this world like?" Yuzu asked. "Is it as corrupt?"

"City became the way it is due to a disaster as I told you, the sections were separated and the culture bred them there…. however yeah this culture has spread across the world as well… not every town or city but.. more than there should be. Don't worry; my parents don't work in one of those places."

"So this whole world needs a culture change." Yuya said.

"But this culture has been set for decades." Ruka said. "It won't change overnight."

"Then we have to start somewhere." Yuya replied with a firm response.

 **Roget Office**

"I had no idea!" Roget yelled to holograms of Mikage and Yeager.

"That's the point." said Yeager.

"Mr Izayoi was taken and Security was nowhere!" Mikage replied.

"My officers were securing the Facility, I haven't got the numbers!" Roget yelled.

"And the Facility break wouldn't have happened had you done your job…." Yeager said.

"May I remind you who brought you Real Solid Vision, I can easily disable it!"

"You dare threaten the council?" Yeager said.

"Stop it Yeager." Mikage said. "All we are saying Mr Roget is that, you need to step it up and perform better. What is the news on the Friendship Cup? We need a distraction for the public to cover up this… mess you made."

"And I'll get it ready!" Roget yelled.

"By tonight!" Yeager said as the two disappeared.

"Tonight?!" Roget said. Roget hit a button on his desk.

 **Mina Lab**

"Yes Sergey is fully ready." Mina said to a screen. It then disappeared. Mina was wearing lab gloves and on her table was a rebuilt Sergey who remained offline. "Maybe I should've added rocket boots…."

Mina's duel disk bleeped, she looked at it and it read a Fusion signal. Mina quickly found the location of it and used her computer to observe the CCTV.

There was Shun and Marina who were knocked out as they come from the portal.

"What is she doing here…. that's a commander?!" Mina said in shock. "Roget's system is detecting them….!" Mina quickly ran to a computer and begun to access Security's network. Mina was able to block any signal and CCTV from being sent to Roget.

"Now I need to recover them…"

 **Shun/Marina - Tops**

Shun slowly got up from the ground, Marina was still out cold.

"Where am I?!" Shun said. "Did we cross dimensions?!" Shun saw Marina knocked out and knew this was his chance. He took out his duel disk and aimed it at her.

"Goodbye, scum." As Shun was about to hit the duel disk, footsteps were heard and Shun looked around. They were closing in. Shun had to grit his teeth as he quickly was able to climb up one on the ways and out of sight.

Shun peaked down and saw two figures. One was a bulky figure along with a slim female with a black coat and hood over her head. The bulky male wore a black cloak. It was Mina and Sergey.

"Now Sergey take the body for mommy."Mina said, Sergey willingly obeyed and picked her up. "But where's the other?!"

"Scanning…." said Sergey as he ran a scan of the area, Shun knew he had to run and so he did, across the rooftops. "Nothing found."

"Whatever. Let's get out of here." Mina took out her Academia duel disk and a portal opened, before they left, Mina took the deck from Marina's duel disk. Sergey and Mina stepped through before it disappeared.

 **Security HQ**

Roget walked down to a lower level of Security; there at the end of the hallway was a huge room with all the basic room features. There were two officers outside his cell; Roget dismissed them as they left. Roget looked through the steel door bars and there inside sitting down was a smirking Yuri.

"Roget!" Yuri said as he walked to the door, as he did Yuri bumped into an invisible wall. "What's this?"

"Don't even try dragoning up or whatever it is you do!" Roget said. "This was built by Mina with the best the money can afford!"

"Mina and you working together… I knew it." Yuri said. "My duel with her proved it."

"Now you're stuck with me." Roget said. "Academia won't free you."

"Once they know I'm missing…. you're going to get it." Yuri said.

"Even once they do, they can't free you. Your power will be mine." Roget said with a smirk.

"Where's Serena?! Is she in this building?!" Yuri sounded more enraged.

"Serena is… fine." Roget said with caution.

"If you lay a finger on her!" Yuri yelled.

"I promise… if you promise to behave!" Roget said.

"Once I get out of here, you'll become more then a card! I'll make sure your first in line to have your soul erased from existence!" Yuri yelled.

"This cell can contain you within seconds!" Roget replied. "Don't make us use it." Roget smirked as the bars became solid, locking Yuri completely in. Roget walked back down the corridor as the guards returned.

 **Mina Laboratory**

Mina returned to her laboratory without anyone noticing. Sergey was stored away with Marina strapped to a table, still knocked out.

"Great… what on earth have I gotten myself into?" Mina yelled. Marina's face begun to twitch… she was dreamimg.

…..

"Go Amazoness Swordswoman!" Gloria yelled, the Amazon hit Marina directly and knocked her back. The two were dueling in the training room.

 **Marina LP: 800 – 0 Gloria Wins**

"Nicely done, Gloria!" Marina said as she got up.

"Well I had a good teacher…. and you." Gloria teased.

"I did not expect you to use that deck." Marina said.

"Yes, I kept it a surprise since your weakness is that."

"Weakness?" Marina wondered what Gloria was talking about.

"Yes, that's your problem, you're always looking to first analyze your opponent's strategies and always be one step ahead of him, forgetting that they can also change the course of the duel with a single move."

"You know I had not thought about it, I don't like to trust in luck…."

"Sometimes it's not just trusting in luck, Marina, it's knowing how to face an adversity that you've never faced and learn how to master the situation." Gloria said causing Marina to blush

"Thank you, Gloria."

 **Lancers**

Back with the Lancers in the apartment, Ruka had returned after leaving for a while. Everyone stood up to wonder where she had gone.

"What was it, Ruka?" Rin said.

"I had an idea; I will be moving you all to my home." Ruka said.

"One of the mansions?!" Yugo said in shock.

"Yes, I think having a better home… might just convince people. If we're all living there, it gives us more leverage in this world."

 **30 Minutes Later – Ruka Home**

"WOAH!"

Everyone except Ruka was shocked as they opened the door. They saw Ruka's giant house. The door opened to a giant main room with a big TV, loads of couches and a bit kitchen. On the outside was a giant open yard. Since the building was built high up, it had a view of the entire Tops.

"A giant bath tub?!" yelled Yugo.

"Oh no…." Rin said.

Before anyone could say anything, Yugo had raced out and much to Rin's horror, he had jumped into the pool…. without clothes.

Everyone's faces lit up. Ruri turned away in shock while Yuzu just remained silent while looking down with the rest. Tsukikage blocked Mercy's eyes since he was unmoved.

"It's not that b-" Yugo said."

"If you don't get out and put them back on… you won't know what I'll do to you!"

"Look, I didn't know it was a Pool or even want a pool was, so it not was my fault not that I'm w-." Yugo said before Rin hit Yugo in the gut through embrassment..

Rin while covering her eyes got Yugo's clothes and forced him out of the pool. She quickly ushered him into the bathroom and threw the clothes in while shutting the door and blocking Yugo from exiting until he changed.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"So once again… I'm sorry." Yugo said.

"You dont talk here, just look what you did to the poor Ruri." Rin said."You are grounded until I say."

"You can't ground me! You're not my mother!"

"At least I'm the one with brain cells! You got the name of a pool wrong, jumped into someone elses…"

The rest of the group just watched awkwardly as the two argued for the 1000th time.

"They're quite something… aren't they?" Yuya said.

"Don't you dare try that with me…." Yuzu said.

"I'm not!" Yuya yelled. "You do like to moan at me!"

"What does that mean?" Yuzu slowly grew in rage.

"Don't fan me!" Yuya yelled.

"Give me the fan when you end with him, Yuzu!" Rin yelled.

"I'm starting to regret this….." Ruka said.

"If my brother knew about this..." Ruri added.

 **Streets – C** **ommons**

Serena walked through the Commons, just trying to work out a plan. She had her duel disk but the sound wave which knocked them out seemed to have disabled their duel disks teleporting power.

"What now?!" Serena yelled as she punched a wall.

" _I can help there…."_ Serena turned in shock and there was Ray.

"YOU!"

"Leo sent me; it's nothing to worry about." Ray said.

"I don't need your help!"

"Well it looks like you was scared…" Ray teased.

"I can free Yuri myself!"

"Where is he?"

"… I'm working that out" Serena replied.

"And the other girl, Gloria?"

"No idea! Okay!" Serena yelled.

"Well then, looks like you need my help after all!"

 **Lancers – Ruka House**

Back in Ruka's house, everyone is settling in. They were getting ready to make their move in Synchro to gain allies. Tsukikage laid against the wall, Mercy came over.

"I'm sorry you and your friends are doing this to save my world…." Mercy said.

"It's our duty, as is stopping this war." Tsukikage said.

"Your world was invaded, wasn't it?" Mercy replied.

"Yeah, my brother was turned into a card…."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mercy added.

"Due to the knowledge of Ruri, we are able to get them back. Their souls are stored within Academia. We need allies to get them back."

"And I'm sure once we kick Euridice out of Arcadia, we can have them help us… Arcadia is just being misled."

"If you don't mind me asking… what is your past in this world?" Tsukikage asked.

"Four years ago I joined Arcadia as a homeless Psychic Duelist. People called me a freak and I thought Arcadia would work with Tops and Commons to allow them to see that we're not freaks, but no…."

"You are not a freak, I respect that you still hold them beliefs. If you want I could be your friend too."

"I already thought of you as one." Mercy replied.

"Me too." Tsukikage replied back.

 **Shun**

Shun looked on from the rooftops as he saw the Tops in its full.

"I got sent to Synchro…." Shun said. "Ruri and Yuto are here….." Shun opened up his duel disk which turned into a radar. He scanned around and a small life signal showed up.

"It's either Ruri or Yuto… those chips Faker put into their duel disks work!" Shun quickly leapt off and begun to head towards the place.

As Shun run, the Tops all looked at him with disgust.

"COMMONS!" yelled one.

"THERE'S A NASTY COMMONS HERE! CALL SECURITY!"

"What?!" Shun yelled as he ran, he could hear footsteps chase behind. It was Security who had quickly dispatched.

"Halt! You're under arrest!" one yelled.

"I don't think so!" Shun leapt onto a bin and then leapt back onto a roof.

"Don't let him escape!" The officers aimed their net guns at Shun.

"I shall!" Shun activated his duel disk and played a card. A Raidraptor formed and Shun jumped on, it quickly flew off. The officers were all shocked and stood still.

 **Ruka House**

As the group were preparing to call it a night, Ruka felt something.

"Ruka?" Mercy asked.

"I sense a duel spirit…. it's… coming to us…" Ruka looked out the window and saw a giant bird flying towards the window, causing her to react with a freaked face.

"What is that?!" said Mercy as she joined her friend at the window.

"It's a giant metal bird!" Ruka yelled. "I've never seen that before?!"

"Metal bird?!" Ruri yelled. Ruri quickly got her duel disk and looked at it. Her duel disk read the same signal. "It's my brother!"

"What?!" said the group in shock.

A few minutes later, Shun was about to be spoken to by Ruka, Shun ignored her and walked into her home.

"Where's Ruri or Yuto?!" said Shun. As he walked in, he saw Yuya, Yuzu along with everyone else. Ruri was there awaiting him.

"Ruri?!" Shun yelled.

"Shun!" Ruri replied as the two embraced.

"You're safe… I'm so glad."

"Yeah, we had some issues but…. I'm safe, thanks to my friends." Ruri said.

"Friends?" Shun said. "These weirdo's?"

"Play nice." Ruri replied.

"Where's Yuto?!" Shun said.

"Um…" Ruri held her arm.

"Tell me!" Shun yelled at the others.

"Academia arrived for Yuto and the others… Mina, Yuzar and Yuto disappeared." Yuzu said.

"WHAT?! That girl Mina….. I knew she was trouble!"

"Wait she saved them!" Ruri said.

"Where are they now?!"

"We don't know…." Yuzu added.

"We won't be able to find them!" Ruri said. "They could be anywhere in any dimension!"

"I shouldn't have let you all go with her….." Shun said as he held his fist. "Whose home is this?"

"Mine." Ruka said.

"Shun!" Ruri stepped in before Shun could make any move. "Don't, Ruka is a friend and so is Mina!"

"But Yuto isn't here… you all FAILED!" Shun yelled.

"Including me?!" Ruri replied.

"No… I didn't mean that?"

"Yuto was under my protection and I was under his, I failed him, no-one else!" Ruri yelled. Ruri stormed off.

"Ruri!" Shun yelled. She ignored him and walked off into her room, Shun looked angrily at the rest. "You lot corrupted her! She was a fierce fighter, we only needed each other!"

"How dare you!" Yuzu said. "Ruri is a kind-hearted person! If anything you've become corrupted! Ruri told us about you and her…. you sounded like a great brother!"

"Sounded like…." Shun said with annoyance. "I'm taking Ruri back to Xyz!"

"No you're not!" Yuzu said.

"You dare keep me from my sister! This is none of your business!"

"It's all our business, since you've been away, we've learnt A LOT!" Rin yelled.

"I'll talk to that snake Akaba, where is he?! Shun yelled.

"He got taken by Academia!" Yuzu said.

"Yuzu is the leader now!" Yuya added.

"Leader…. leader?!" Shun laughed with delight.

"What is it?" Mercy said.

"This girl as leader… Academia are going to walk over you! I returned to Xyz as I refused to back Akaba… I refuse to even acknowledge this sorry excuse of a team!"

"And what did you do about it?!" Yugo yelled.

"Yeah, you went hiding back to Xyz! What are you going to do about stopping Academia?!" Yuzu yelled.

"I will stop them myself! I was brought here by an Academia person…. her duel disk failed! If that's the standard of their warriors, me and my Resistance will wipe them out!"

"I was told the Resistance was losing!" Yuzu said. "Ruri mentioned despite your best efforts… you were failing! You can't accuse us of being the same!"

"Yuzu!" yelled Yuya.

"Okay we all need to calm down!" Ruka said. "Look Shun, you're welcome to stay but you can't go around abusing! Same for the rest of you guys."

"I won't leave Ruri, I will sleep outside." Shun walked out, Yuzu gritted her teeth.

"Shun! You and me tomorrow, we shall duel!" Yuzu yelled.

"You really want to do that?" Shun said. "I'm much stronger then before!"

"I shall duel you to show you how wrong you are about me and my friends!"

"Fine! And if I win, I shall take leadership of this team!" Shun said. "You will honour that agreement if you're anywhere near as good as you say you are!"

"It's on!" Yuzu yelled.

 **A/N**

So yeah, all the people are now in place… Friendship Cup grows near. Thanks to Rom for his help again and for some lines.

Royal2 – Thanks and the brutal nature of Shun will now be looked into to.

Samueljoo – Thanks and yeah, it's important to get a balance.

Bridgey – Thanks and I've passed the compliments onto Rom who wrote it. Thanks for noticing the mistake I'll fix it. Reunion was done as you can see and yes Marina/Yuzu will duel again.

Guest/Plothand – Thanks, always interesting.

Exelion Heart – Thanks!"


	113. Rage Control

The next morning after Yuzu called out Shun to duel, Yuzu was talking to his sister, Ruri.

"Do you really have to do this, Yuzu?" Ruri asked.

"He needs some sense put into him." Yuzu replied.

"Can you…?"

"I will duel it out of him, Kaiba did the same to me…. I can do it."

"Just be careful.." Ruri said. "I know Shun's a… wild one… but I-"

"Ruri, I understand… you could duel him if you want?"

"No. It's not me… I don't have that fiery personality like you do… maybe you're the right person to save Shun from himself."

"I will." Yuzu vowed. "I have your strength Ruri; you're a strong fighter as well."

 **Pool**

Yuzu face off against Shun outside by the pool. Shun stared down at Yuzu and so did she.

"For someone who called this team worthless, why would you want to take charge?" Yuzu asked.

"Because I shall show how bad you and Reiji are as leaders!" Shun replied. "Now enough messing around, I shall beat you and gain revenge for last time!"

"Last time?" Yugo said.

"Yeah, Yuzu dueled Shun back in Standard, after Reiji captured Shun." Yuya said.

"Fine, I'll beat you again!" Yuzu and Shun both activated their duel disk. "Action Field on!" Yuzu hit her duel disk and it begun to change.

 _Action Field - Sky Tree Bird Cage_

A giant tree emerged from the ground and towered above all. A giant golden cage surroned the two.

"This is an Action Field?!" Shun said in shock.

"Yes and thanks to Kaiba, the Action Fields are much better than just the basic one Reiji built!"

"Whatever!" Shun yelled. "Let's duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I summon Raidraptor - King's Lanius!" A dark red mechanic bird came to the field. it had black tips on its wings.

 **Raidraptor - King's Lanius ATK: 1300 DEF: 700 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"Once per turn I can Special Summon a Raidraptor from my hand! Once per turn I can Special Summon one Raidraptor from my hand. Appear Mimicry!" Mimicry was an orange mechanic bird.

 **Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius ATK: 1100 DEF: 1900 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"If this is Special Summoned then I can increase the levels of all Raidraptors on my field by one. I bump up Mimicry and King to level five!"

 **Mimicry & King LVL: 5 **

"I overlay them both!" An orange and black whirlpool formed and both monsters flew into it. "The unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon!" A black mechanic bird with yellow players appeared.

 **Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon** **ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/RNK 5/OU 2**

"This is just the same move as before?" Yuzu said.

"You was lucky last time, I've got nothing to lose!" Shun yelled. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My turn!" Yuzu drew. "I set scale three Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva and scale nine Smyth the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!"

 **Serenade 3 – 9 Smyth**

"Help me out my Monsters!" Two Monsters shot from the sky in auras. "Level seven Beethovta the Melodious Maestra and level four Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior!"

 **Beethovta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 7**

 **Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Amethyst is treated as a Fairy Monster while on the field, when Special Summoned, I can bring out a level four Light Monster from my deck! DuPre the Melodious Cellist, appear!"

 **DuPre the Melodious Cellist ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 1**

"I use Dupre's Monster effect and I bump up Beethovta's attack by 500 until the End Phase!"

 **Beethovta ATK: 2900**

"Attack Beethovta!" Beethovta unleashed a musical melody but Shun just smirked.  
"I play a Continuous Trap!" replied Shun. "Overlay Armor! If a Raidraptor monster would be destroyed then I can detach an overlay unit instead! The last overlay unit disappeared from Falcon.

 **Stranger Falcon OU: 1**

 **Shun LP: 4000 - 3100**

"Damnit!" said Yuzu. "I set a card and end there."

 **Beethovta ATK: 2400**

 **Turn 3**

 **Shun LP: 3100 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"My turn!" Shun yelled.

"I can't get through his field… his dueling is like his self… unable to breakthrough…" Yuzu said.

"I don't need no-one to tell me anything!" Shun replied. "I don't need anyone, or anything from outsiders!"

"What caused all this, Ruri?" Yuya asked.

"After the war begun in Xyz… Shun has just been like this. Angry, cold, alone." Ruri replied.

"Listen Shun, my anger did me no favours… you need to stop yours!" Yuzu said.

"There's a difference, you still have friends. I know you lost your father and others… but now I only have Ruri! I wasn't able to protect the others…. so I needed to change to survive! I use an overlay unit on my Falcon! I detach one to destroy a Monster you control and you take damage equal to its attack!" One of the overlay units disappeared and the guns on Falcon aimed down at Beethovta.

 **Falcon OU: 0**

"FIRE!" Shun yelled. Yuzu ran up the platforms to find and. She found one but it wasn't going to help. The guns hit Beethovta and it destroyed the Monster.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 1600**

"I know about your Action Cards." Shun said. "I refuse to use anything which Akaba made! I rejected his Pendulums, and I reject this!"

"Via the effect of the Action Fields, we can only use one Action Card each per turn and only have one can be picked up per turn." Yuzu replied as she felt a large gust of wind. "What is this?"

"Must be the Action Field!" Rin said.

"Fine!" Yuzu jumped off the platform. "Help me out Amethyst!"

"She's nuts!" Ruri said. Amethyst was able to use the strong wind to grab Yuzu as she arose near the tree. Yuzu grabbed onto a branch and stood up.

"I use the Action Card Wind Blast! You take 500 damage, Shun!" A strong blast hit Shun but he was unmoved.

 **Shun LP: 3100 – 2600**

Yuzu grabbed another but due to the rules, she couldn't use it.

"You're annoying me!" Shun yelled. "I playRank-Up-Magic Skip Force! I can Xyz Summon using Falcon and summon a Xyz Monster with two ranks higher! Rank Up Xyz Change!" Falcon shot into the Xyz whirlpool and a purple beam shot from it.

"What now?" Yuzu said.

"Appear! Rank seven! Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon!" A golden and black huge Raidraptor emerged. It had green missiles attached.

 **Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/RNK 7/OU 1**

"I play the Spell Overlay Regen! I attach this Spell to Falcon as Xyz Material!"

 **Falcon OU: 2**

"Falcon can attack X its materials!" Shun said.

"No!" Yuzu said.

"Go Falcon Raid!" Arsenal unleashed dozens of missiles and they landed on DuPre, the blast wiped her out.

 **Yuzu LP: 1600 – 500**

"Yuzu!" Yuya yelled.

"I play my Trap!" Yuzu yelled. "Show End! When I take battle damage, I end the Battle Phase . Normally I could add a Monster with a level less than your Monster which inflicted damage on me… however since it's a Xyz Monster, I can't."

"My turn ends there then."

 **Turn 4**

 **Shun LP: 2600 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 500 Hand: 2**

"Draw! Return to my field, DuPre and Beethovta!"

 **Beethovta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 7**

 **DuPre the Melodious Cellist ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 1**

"I play the Spell Scale Switch! I return my Pendulum Scales to my deck, and then I can set two more on my field! I am setting my Queen Knight: The Servant of Nephthys and Queen Knight: The Servant of Horus." Two new columns materialized. One of them had a dark-skinned woman dressed in golden armour that represented an eagle with her case in the shape of one and feathers on her skirt and a bow. The other was a woman in dark clothing with pale skin and black hair; she also wore a blue tunic.

 **Nephthys 2 – 9 Horus**

"I need to destroy that Falcon…" Yuzu thought. Yuzu looked at the Action Card in her hand. "Attack Falcon, Beethovta! And I use Dupre's effect! "I use Dupre's Monster effect and I bump up Beethovta's attack by 500 until the End Phase!"

 **Beethovta ATK: 2900**

"And next I use the Action Card Double Attack; this allows me to double the attack Monsters attack!"

"GO YUZU!" Yuya cheered.

 **Beethovta ATK: 5800**

"What?!" Shun yelled. Shun gritted his teeth and leapt onto Falcon.

"He's going for an Action Card!" Ruri said. Falcon flew Shun to a platform near the tree and Shun grabbed it.

"I play Big Escape! Ending the Battle Phase!"

"What annoying luck…" Yuzu said. "I end my turn!" Yuzu got running to find a new Action Card. Yuzu was able to find one on the floor and she took it however she was not allowed to use it this turn.

 **Beethovta ATK: 2400**

"What a disgrace I am… how dare you make me use an enemy's weapon!"

"We're not enemies!" Yuzu yelled back.

"Well you're not friends, so that only leaves you as the enemy!"

"Yeesh, has this guy ever heard of a middle-ground…" Yugo said.

"Shun, please…" Ruri said.

"Ruri, I know it's hard but you'll thank me after this." Shun replied.

"How could I?!" Ruri yelled. "Even before the war, you thought of yourself as the better one!"

 **Flashback – Xyz Dimension – A Year Ago**

"Why did you lose again, Ruri?!" Shun yelled at a tournament.

"It was a strong deck!" Ruri replied back.

"It doesn't matter!" Shun replied.

"Dueling is for fun, Shun! Can't you ever learn that?!" Ruri replied.

"Me and Yuto wish to become champions! I don't want you left behind!"

"Yuto wants to be a champion, yes… but only by enjoying it!" Ruri yelled back.

"Ever since we were kids, you've always been catching up with me! Catching up with Yuto!"

"Maybe I don't want to be a champion!" Ruri stormed off, much to Shun's annoyance.

 **Flashback End**

 **Turn 5**

 **Shun LP: 2600 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 500 Hand: 2**

"Draw!" Shun declared. "I detach an overlay unit from Falcon!"

 **Falcon OU: 1**

"Now I can summon a level four or lower Raidraptor from my deck! AppearRaidraptor - Necro Vulture!" A purple Raidraptor emerged.

 **Raidraptor – Necro Vulture ATK: 1000 DEF: 1600 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"I can tribute Necro Vulture to add a Rank Up Spell from my graveyard!"

"What?!" Yuzu replied.

"I will never stand down! I will always get back up! I add playRank-Up-Magic Skip Force and play it!"

"Rank… eight…?!" Rin said with fear.

"Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank eight! Raidraptor- Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Arsenal flew into the Xyz whirlpool and a giant shadow shot up. A giant Raidraptor emerged which was mainly white but it had a golden core.

 **Raidraptor- Satellite Cannon Falcon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/RNK 8/OU 2**

The huge Monster appeared above Shun, Yuzu gritted her teeth.

"I shall end this and take control of this sorry excuse of a team! Cannon Falcon's effect! When this is Xyz Summoned, I wipe out all your Spells and Traps! You cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation!" 

"Yuzu's Pendulums!" Yuya said. An overlay unit disappeared from Falcon.

"NOW! Wipe them away!" Shun yelled. Falcon used the wind in the Action Field to fly high up. It glowed with a bright glimmer. As it charged up, Shun smirked. "FIRE!" The beam hit the ground and eventually Yuzu. Yuzu was knocked across the ground as her Pendulums were wiped away.

"Damnit!" Yuzu said as she got back up.

"I use an overlay unit to take away 800 points from a Monster you control!"

 **Falcon OU: 1**

"I choose DuPre!"

 **DuPre ATK: 600**

"Canon Falcon! END THIS!"

"I still have an Action Card in my hand!" Yuzu said as she played it. "Lift Up! All damage I would take is negated and I gain 500 lifepoints instead!"

"AGAIN?!" Shun yelled. Yuzu glowed in yellow light as she gained lifepoints.

 **Yuzu LP: 500 – 1000**

"I end my turn!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Shun LP: 2600 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 1000 Hand: 1**

"My move!" Yuzu drew. "I banishScale Switch! If both Pendulum Scales were destroyed last turn, this restores them!" Yuzu's Pendulums returned much to Shun's annoyance.

 **Nephthys 2 – 9 Horus**

"Next I Pendulum Summon from my hand! Appear, Pendulum Warrior!" Yuzu's duel spirit appeared in full form as warrior with the red colour armour and pink hair. She held out her sword.

 **Queen Knight the Pendulum Warrior: 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S.4 / Warrior /**

"No matter what you do Shun, the Lancers won't fall!" Yuzu replied. "Ruri gave me strength… to do this! Nepythys allows me to bring back a Xyz Monster from the graveyard…. ANY graveyard!"

"What?!" Shun yelled. A purple gate appeared and then opened, Arsenal Falcon appeared.

"Thankfully you detached your Xyz Monster as the overlay unit!" Yuzu replied.

 **Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/RNK 7**

"Go Yuzu!" Ruri yelled.

"Ruri… isn't cheering for me…." Shun stuttered. "She really wants me to lose?"

"No she doesn't, she wants you to get some common sense!" Yuzu replied. "Horus, your turn! Give Falcon a level and make it the same as Pendulum Warrior" Falcon glowed as it gained a level. "Horus makes Falcon become a Warrior-type!

 **Falcon LVL: 7 Type: Warrior**

"No….way…." Shun stuttered again.

"I overlay my two level seven warriors!" "Both monsters became energy to enter an energy portal in the form of a vortex on the floor."Fallen warrior of the ancient world arises once again to your revolution and serves on my side, come forth rank seven Queen Knight: The Revolutionary Xyz Black Paladin". Yuzu uttered those words as a great explosion occurred.

 **Queen Knight: The Revolutionary Xyz Black Paladin 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Rank 7 / Warrior / P.S.10 / Xyz / Pendulum**

The Monsterhad dark huge armour with two swords in both hands. While on his back he had two metal wings that radiated energy. Yuzu stood with confidence.

"When Black Paladin is summoned using a Xyz Monster, this can negate the effects of all the cards on the field!" Yuzu said, Falcon turned grey as its effects were stopped. Shun gritted his teeth and leapt onto his Falcon which used the wind to find an Action Card.

"Shun's going for it!" Ruri replied.

"I use Dupre's effect to increase Paladin's attack by 500!"

 **Paladin ATK: 3500**

"ATTACK!" Black Paladin launched forward, Shun saw an Action Card and grabbed it. He looked in horror at it.

"I use Overlay Armour to remove an overlay unit and stop my Monster from being destroyed!"

Paladin hit a force field which caused Shun to fall down. Shun was able to land on the ground.

 **Shun LP: 2600 – 2100**

"What did he get?" Yuya said.

"I got the Action Trap Wind Break…. I lose 800 lifepoints."

 **Shun LP: 2100 – 1300**

"I end my turn." Yuzu said.

"This field is against me!" Shun thought. "Why?!" he yelled.

"Your fight with anger is not helping!" Yuzu replied.

"It makes no difference!" Shun yelled.

"Yes it does! This Monster.. Ruri's power gave it to me! She's fighting along with me!"

"Impossible…." Shun said.

"Shun! We battled as a Resistance… we battled to save our home! We need you!" Ruri said. "And that's you, not the angry you!"

"This anger… our home was torn apart! Our parents are cards… Heartland… destroyed, how can anyone not be angry?!" Shun yelled back.

"I am angry!" Yuzu yelled. "But I learnt it's better to use that anger to push forward and fight to bring them back, not to hate the world around you!"

"Seeing you… and Ruri…. Yuto as well I presume… you all agree to this method…." Shun stuttered.

"I can't speak for them." Yuzu replied. "All I know is that they're fighting with a clear mind and heart!"

"Fine, let's see if your method beats mine!"

 **Black Paladin ATK: 3000**

 **Turn 7**

 **Shun LP: 1300 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 1000 Hand: 1**

"DRAW!" Shun yelled. "I play Raidraptor - Iron Heart! Powering up my Satellite by 500!"

 **Falcon ATK: 3500**

"Now, let's see if your way of dueling can save you!" Shun said. "Prove me wrong! **Raidraptor- Satellite Cannon Falcon** , END THIS!" Cannon Falcon flew high into the air, going beyond the bird cage and this time, flying out to space. No-one on the ground could see this however.

"Shun… I hope to prove it to you!" Yuzu thought as she got a card ready.

"Eternal Avenge!" Falcon unleashed numerous missiles and aimed it to Yuzu's hybrid.

"I use Braveheart in my hand!"

"What?!" Shun replied.

"By sending this card from my hand while a Light monster is battling, it gains the attack of the battling opponent's monster until the End Phase! Power up!" Black Paladin glowed as a golden energy surrounded the Xyz-Pendulum.

"Impossible!" Shun said.

"This is our bond!" Yuzu yelled. "My knight, stop those missiles!"

 **Black Paladin ATK: 6500**

"6500?!" Shun said.

"Go!" Yuzu pointed to the sky, weirdly Rin and Ruri did this at the same time, almost like it was a sense.

Paladin leapt up and pulled out the sword and quickly sliced the missiles in half, causing a storm of explosions. From within the explosions, Paladin leapt towards Falcon and delivered a final blow, it slashed across its centre, causing it to be destroyed.

The Xyz Monster came crashing down and Shun looked up.

"Maybe there is a chance….." Shun said as the Monster crashed onto the field, sending Shun flying. Colourful lights emerged from the crash.

 **Shun LP: 1300 – 0 Yuzu Wins**

"Shun!" Ruri ran out to the pool area and saw Shun on the floor. "Are you okay?!" Ruri said as she fell to the floor to see to him.

"You beat me… fair and square." Shun said as he sat up.

"I don't care about the result." Yuzu said. "I just needed to open your hea-"

"Yeah I got that." Shun said as he interrupted. "I'll fight by your side… as agreed. I still believe there are better ways then yours but… a deal is a deal."

"Well it's something I guess." Yuya said.

"Thank you, Shun." Ruri hugged her brother, Shun looked awkward but he did embrace her after a second.

"But what about Xyz?" Rin asked. "Your Resistance group?"

"I shall return, they will need me." Shun added. "But I guess…. I can count on the Lancers help as well…"

"I guess I should go as well." Ruri said.

"We understand." Yuzu said. Shun tried to open a portal but his duel disk couldn't.

"What is this?" Shun said.

"We can't open a portal?" Ruri said.

"No…. we're trapped somehow." Shun replied.

 **Serena/Ray – Abandoned Building**

"Did we really need to spend the night here?" Serena asked.

"What other choice did we have?" Ray replied.

"There's no "we"! I'm from Fusion… you've just been brainwashed to do so! I don't need to follow your orders!"

"Unlike the girl Masumi, my mind isn't being controlled. I am doing this of my own free-will! There's no bug in my brain!" Ray hit back.

"You were conditioned to be like this!"

"And I've never felt more free! I was always in Yuzar's shadow… now that loser is rotting in a cell!" Ray hit back. "Now, do you want to free Yuri… or not?!"

 **Roget Office**

Roget had Mina on the screen.

"So Synchro is now locked?" Roget asked.

"Yes, thanks to your resources, I've been able to prevent anymore portals opening. Academia won't be coming for Yuri, Gloria and Serena. Where is Gloria by the way?" Mina replied.

"The Facility, she's being kept for safe keeping." Roget said.

"And the Friendship Cup?" Mina asked.

"Don't worry girl, your experiments can be done during the tournament."

"Fine… and don't call me "gir-""Roget hung up on Mina before she could finish. Roget pushed a button.

 **Public**

Big screens appeared around City, in Commons and Tops. The Lancers could see one and watched it.

"People of City, Tops and…. Commons." Roget said. "I am proud to announce the Friendship Cup is coming soon! In fact, in just a few days!"

"What?!" Rin and Yugo said.

"This shall be a 32 player tournament, with the winner going against the Queen of Synchro, Aki Izayoi! This tournament is bigger than previous to allow more from Commons and Tops to enter! Registration will begin later today… and this is a special message to some special people…. Mina is waiting for you to enter….!" Roget disappeared.

"He has Mina?!" Ruri yelled.

"We… need to enter…?!" Rin stuttered. Yuzu heard a bleep and she hit it, it read as a call from Mina.

"Mina?!" Yuzu said. As Yuzu spoke, a bright light emerged from the duel disk, and a new big screen of Roget emerged. He looked down at the Lancers like they were ants.

 **A/N**

Big thanks to Rom for ideas here such as the Braveheart move and others. Check out his story in the VRAINS bit, it's called **Yugioh Vrains: The Thunder Hunter.**

So don't panic, the Friendship Cup won't be showing all 32 people, there's a clear plan in place now and they won't be locked in stupid hotel rooms either.

Any mistakes please say! Thanks.

 **Bridgey –** Thank you for the constructive criticism and no worries, I understand your point and I hope that this chapter has helped. It was always the plan to have Shun begin his anger management here, so good timing I guess! Thanks again.

 **Exelion Heart –** Once again I enjoyed reading this, thanks and yeah it did help. I do appreciate your reviews, thanks!

 **Royal2 –** Shipping isn't really my intention, sometimes characters just work well together and me and Rom like the chemistry they have.

 **Samueljoo –** Thanks for the idea, but Yuzu won't get Odd-Eyes…. yet. I will be using your oc cards soon, I promise. I really do mean that, as I've said, it needs to be the right time and I now see a good chance to use them.

 **Guest –** Yes he is but we will be seeing Ritual in a little while so all will be seen there.

 **OC Card**

 **Yuzu**

 **Scale Switch/Quick-play Spell**

Return two Pendulum Monsters in your Pendulum Zone to your deck and set two new ones in your Pendulum Zones. You can only use this effect once per duel.

If your Pendulum Monsters in your Pendulum Zone were destroyed last turn, banish this card from your graveyard and place from your extra deck.


	114. Training Wheels

"This is Roget?" Yuzu said.

"Yeah." Rin said. "The head of Security!"

"You have Mina?!" Ruri yelled.

"Yes I do. She is safe… for now. You will all enter the tournament!" Roget replied.

"We will do no such thing!" Yuzu hit back.

"Isn't it obvious, the guy is from Academia!" Shun said.

"What?!" said Yuya. "Is that true?!"

"I have to say the boy is smart, I presume you're from the Resistance due to the red scarfs?"

"So you are!" Yuzu said.

" _Was,_ I was Academia. Like Mina, I broke ties with Academia!"

"Mina broke ties to try and make the world a better place!" Ruri yelled back.

"Regardless, I intend to do things my way! I'm my own boss!"

"And why do you want us?!" Yuzu said. "You have Mina!"

"And you jailed me, Yuzar and Rin!" Yugo yelled back.

"That was a misunderstanding… Mina wasn't captured, she is working with me." Roget replied.

"Enough twisting your lies!" Yuzu said. "She helped saved Yuya and the others from Arcadia, she helped with Ruri and Yuto… now she's been captured by you!"

"Plus you just threatened her!" Rin added.

"I didn't. Mina is here helping me against Academia!"

"Then where are our friends Yuto, Shingo and Yuzar?!" Yuzu added. "Mina was with them!"

"They were captured by Arcadia." Roget replied.

"What?!" Mercy said.

"Why should we believe you?!" Rin said.

"You don't have to trust me, listen to the girl herself." Roget replied. Mina appeared behind Roget.

"Mina?! Are you okay?" Ruri asked.

"I'm fine." Mina said. "We were ambushed by Arcadia when I tried to hide Yuto, Yuzar and Shingo from Sora…. I was knocked out but Security stepped in to try and stop them from taking us… only I wasn't taken."

"A big coincidence that you and Roget are from Academia and have cut ties….." Shun said.

"Well you have to take my word." Mina replied. "I haven't let anyone down yet."

"So your wish to stop Academia happens to align with this… Roget guy…" Shun asked. "Why haven't you made this known to anyone before?!"

"I had no idea about the Lancers and Mina only came to me recently." Roget replied.

"So why do you want us to enter this tournament?!" Yugo yelled.

"We must unite the Tops and Commons." Roget said. "In order to get everyone onside ahead of Academia's invasion!"

"You've done nothing since you've been in charge!" Rin yelled. "You could've made the council change their minds!"

"It's a mentality that Synchro is used to; upsetting the balance would've been a bad idea. Now we have a common goal, we can use this to change things forever!" Roget added.

"Did you block me from leaving this dimension?!" Shun yelled.

"No? That isn't me?!" Mina said.

"So Academia is here?" Yuzu said.

"Maybe… maybe not… it's bad if we're all trapped here." Mina replied.

"We won't dance to your orders!" Shun said. "We need to work out on getting out of here!"

"I'm a genius, I will work on it!" Mina said. "This Friendship Cup is our only chance!"

"What about Arcadia?" Rin asked.

"Aki is the queen… I can't prevent Arcadia entering… the Tops are happy with Aki and Arcadia as long as Aki keeps beating the Commons and stopping them from becoming Tops…. they don't care about those people."

"Those people are my people!" Mercy yelled.

"Oh… you're a Physic Duelist?" Roget replied.

"Arcadia is being misled! I know Arcadia and Security hate each other…. if I enter… promise me you'll let Physic's live a peaceful life!"

"I intend to use Psychic's for the battle with Arcadia, they're powers will be a massive help."

"I don't know…" Ruka said. "This city has ruined lives!"

"You have a few days… think about it." Roget said as the screen faded.

"Great…." Rin said.

"No way can we enter!" Yugo added.

"He's a snake!" Ruka added, Mercy agreed.

"I agree." Yuzu said. "He's playing a game…."

 _"That guy looks like a sociopath."_ Pendulum Warrior said who appeared behind Yuzu.

"We should enter though." Yuya said. "We can perhaps find more allies if we play him at his own game."

"And risk getting injured by Aki…" Yugo said. "No chance!"

"Yugo when I arrived with you into this dimension, you told me about wanting change… this might be the chance!" Yuya added.

"Yuya's right." Rin said.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Yugo replied in a shocked response.

"We need to use this chance! We each have a different summoning method; we can beat Aki and the others to win! We can use it as a chance to rebuild our way… and we can get close to what Roget is playing at."

"Rin?!" Yugo said. "You're meant to back me up!"

"Not if we disagree!"

"But we always agree!"

"I agree that you're clumsy!" Rin added back.

" _They're like an old married couple."_ Pendulum Warrior whispered to Yuzu.

"I agree…." Yuzu said.

 _"Not much different from you and Yuya."_

"You better shut up or I'll put you in a fridge or something!" Yuzu yelled, this caught the attention of everyone, including Shun.

"Weirdoes…." Shun said.

 **Ruka's House – Basement**

Ruka flicked on a switch and a big basement was shown to the Lancers.

"What on earth?!" said Yugo.

Inside was a huge hall with an indoor Turbo Dueling track which covered the whole room. In the centre were some seats.

"You have this…. in here?!" Yuzu said.

"It's a benefit of being rich and having a brother who's a Turbo Duelist!" Ruka said.

"We have to learn… to ride D-Wheels.." Yuya said with some nerves.

"It's going to be fine!" Ruka said. "Trust me, they're safer then they look! Just give me a minute." Ruka said as she went to another room.

A few seconds later, a huge garage door opened from within the hall, there inside was a dozen D-Wheels.

"What?!" said Yuzu and others who went over.

"Rua owns all these, he's outgrown them literally! We've kept them for the memories." Ruka replied.

"So… we can ride these?" Mercy asked.

"Of course, they're all set to auto-pilot, all you need though is to know how to balance yourself and get used to it." Ruka replied.

"Whatever happened to dueling on the ground?" Shun asked with his back turned.

"Turbo Dueling became a way of freedom for Commons… until Tops outlawed it and took it for themselves." Yugo hit back. "It's our language!"

"Fine, I guess I can't criticize how another dimension works…." Shun said.

Rin walked around the D-Wheels and saw a board on the wall. She looked at it and was surprised.

"No way?!" Rin said.

"What?" Yuzu said as she joined her counterpart at the board.

"Accel Synchro?!" Yugo said.

"Yes… Rua was trying to work out how to do it." Ruka said.

"Accel Synchro is where you need to tune a Synchro Tuner and a Synchro Non-Tuner… but also… you need to have something else to summon it…." Rin explained.

"Something else?" Ruri added.

"It's not as easy as summoning a card… Accel Synchro Monsters have a special power… a power which no-one seems to know about. There was once a person who did such a summon but they disappeared." Yugo said.

Next to Rin, her inner-angels loyal warrior, Callistis appeared. She was woman in crystal amour appeared. Her white hair was so long that it flowed right to her ankles.

" _Ms…"_ said the duel spirit, catching Rin by surprise.

"Oh it's you!" Rin said.

" _I am so sorry, but I have some information about this."_

"Who are you talking to?!" said Shun, he could see or hear nothing. Tsukikage went up to him to fill him in.

"What is it?" Yuzu said.

" _Accel Synchro… it's a power which goes back to our world."_

"Really?" Rin said.

" _Ms, your inner angel, Linette, she represented the energy which became Synchro energy.. Accel Sycnhro… was the power beyond… you could wield this power and bring it back again."_

"But who could've used it before?!" Ruka asked.

" _I have no idea. I am so sorry."_ Callistis replied.

"Warrior, do you know?" Yuzu said, Warrior emerged.

" _Why would I know?" Warrior replied. "I was more interested in other things…. Callistis was a nerd for that sort of thing."_

" _Why are you so frustrating?!" Yuzu yelled._

" _Why are you so shouty?!"_

" _Fine! Address me as Ms from now on since you seem to need to learn manners!"_

" _Girl… be thankful I know your name… what was it again….. Anzu?"_ Rin and Callistis grabbed Yuzu and Warrior and pulled them apart.

"That annoying…..grrrr!" Yuzu said in annoyance. "Why is my spirit the one with an attitude?!"

" _Ignore Warrior, she's…. she enjoys winding people up."_ Callistis said.

"It's fine… we worked out our "issues"" Yuzu said. "I have no idea how Ciel, you and the others coped with her."

" _We love her but….. she's a prankster….. it's best to ignore her."_

"A prankster…. interesting…" Yuzu said to herself with a cunning tone.

" _But she's also a serious warrior who's loyal; she will never let you down."_ Callistis appeared behind Yuzu without her knowing.

"I know, regardless of her… jokes…. I can tell she is a great person." As Yuzu spoke, Warrior was pulling a face, everyone in front of Yuzu giggled and Yuzu looked confused. "You really push my patience, Warrior!" Yuzu yelled once she worked it out.

"Duel spirits are weird things." Ruka said. "They are connected to humans… even if we don't all see them."

"Nonsense." said Shun. "They're cards!"

"They are real." Ruka said. "You might not believe it, but all those times you really needed a card to be drawn… can you say your deck has ever let you down?"

"That's just skill! To build a deck with the right cards!"

"Correct, but the cards also choose and respond to their partner." Ruka said.

"Oh so Raidraptors chose me?! Is this dimension filled with people who believe such nonsense?"

"Just like Kaiba…." said Yuzu to herself. "Shun, how did you choose your deck?"

"I… well…. it seemed like a right fit!" Shun said.

"And maybe those cards were made just for you….." Ruka explained. "Cards are ideas or concepts of ourselves."

" _And the cards you've gained."_ Callistis said to Yuzu. _"The hybrids that you created thanks to the union between you and the girls are proof of that. Revolution Paladin was formed thanks to the feeling of justice and change that you and the girl Ruri felt at that moment, while Valkyrie is the heavenly evolution."_

"I had a feeling that was the case." Yuzu replied.

"Now, we need to get you trained up on these D-Wheels, give me a minute." Ruka asked.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"I'm not sure about this….." Yuzu said, Yuzu wore Rin's white Turbo Dueling outfit, it had come from within Yugo's D-Wheel.

"It's fine, I like this one better." Rin said as Ruka had a bunch of D-Wheel outfits also laid out.

"Why do you have female ones?" Yugo said.

"Rua thought I would be interested when I was around your age to get into Turbo Dueling… I just never got rid of them…"

Rin's new outfit was quite similar to Yugo's in design but with a large collar, elbow pads and a skirt with long boots with rings around them. The outfit was white with green around the sides.

Shun had a purple outfit, Yugo kept his own outfit on along with Ruri's was dark red while Mercy had black. Yuya had red.

Tsukikage and Ruka did not wish to enter as they were needed to figure out Roget's plans away from the tournament.

"You're not entering?" Mercy said to Tsukikage.

"No, my skills are needed elsewhere, but the suit, suits you however." Tsukikage said.

"Was that…a pun?" Mercy asked. "I never thought ninja's told jokes?" Yugo looked at the girls.

"Wow those suits make you all look much smaller-" Rin at that point dragged Yugo away. "It was a compliment!"

 **Track**

Yuzu had a pink helmet on. "Okay…. so now what?" she said as she had a pink D-Wheel at the starting line waiting to go.

As Ruka was about to say, Yuzu could feel the D-Wheel slightly fall to the left.

"No! Don't!" Yuzu begged the machine as it fell on its side.

"Yuzu!" Yuya said as he ran up to help her. Yuya did help her up.

"I'm fine…. this is going to be harder than it looks…" Yuzu could sense Warrior laughing somewhere….

"Maybe we should let them teach us first, hey Yuzu." said Ruri.

"Fine…."

A little while later, the group had been watching Rin and Yugo drive their shared D-Wheel around the track.

"We can drive it without auto-pilot, we don't need it but it's safe for you all!" Yugo said.

"All you really need to do is balance on it, and then duel on it." Rin said.

"Okay…. how about we start off with one step at a time…." Yuzu said, nervously.

"It's like riding a big bike." Yugo said.

"I would prefer that..." Yuzu said.

"Wait… did you never learn how to ride a bike?" Ruri said.

"It's not important….!" Yuzu said.

"Yuzu?" Rin asked.

"Fine! No I didn't! I was kinda…. was busy looking after my dad…"

"You don't need to enter Yuzu; I wasn't going to say anything anyway to the others." Yuya replied.

"No, I shall do this!" she said with determination.

As the session went on, everyone but Yuzu were on their D-Wheel's, they were all struggling for balance. Ruri jumped off each time it was going to fall over, same for the others. Shun was getting annoyed.

"This is going to take a while." Ruka said. "Hang on… Yuzu, I can at least help you, follow me." Yuzu looked confused but she followed.

 **Outside**

Yuzu was outside in Ruka's yard, she saw Ruka bring out a white skateboard.

"What on earth is that?" Yuzu said. "I'm not riding a skateboard am I?"

"It's called a Dueling Skateboard actually." Ruka said. "This used to be mine; it has the power to go at the same speed as a D-Wheel for the tournament maximum speed."

"Really?" Yuzu replied.

"Yeah, we can't teach you how to ride a bike in a few hours…. but this will teach you how to duel at speed and how to balance on a moving object!"

"It looks… silly?"

"Who cares how it looks." Ruka said. "Now, have a go!"

Yuzu stepped on it and a strap locked around her boots to hold her in place. Yuzu had a pink helmet on and now had her duel disk out.

"This…. feels funny."

" _You look stupid." Warrior said._

"Oh really? If it annoys you, I'm going to keep it!" Yuzu smirked back to her spirit.

" _You must be joking!"_

"Nah… I quite like it now…." Yuzu said, teasing Warrior.

" _I won't hear the end of this from the other Monsters…"_ Warrior said.

"Now, you just need to start your duel disk and you'll go forward." Ruka said. "It links up to the board's system."

"And I'll crash again!" Yuzu said with worry.

"No!" Ruka said. "It's all about having belief in yourself, it'll be hard but you can do it."

"If you say so…." Yuzu's duel disk activated and the board slowly begun to move. "Whoa…whoa!" Yuzu yelled as she tried to balance.

"Yuzu, it's going at a slow speed, just calm down and focus." Ruka said. Yuzu tried to gain her composure but she fell to the side once more.

"Ouch….."

A few more tries later and Yuzu still couldn't do it. Warrior appeared as Yuzu rested.

" _Told you…"_ Warrior said who appeared.

"I'm not giving up." Yuzu said.

" _You're a stubborn person…"_

"And I guess Ciel told you she wouldn't give up either." Yuzu hit back.

" _I just don't understand the logic of trying something which you can't do."_

"Well I'm different." Yuzu said. "Now either help or go away."

Yuzu got on the board and started to go forward once more, Yuzu looked at the ground and it started to move, she felt dizzy.

"Not again!" Yuzu said. As she was about to fall, she felt a force help her back up. Warrior emerged.

" _Ciel always said I should try and understand others…. we're in this together I guess…."_ said Ciel with a sigh.

"Wait why didn't you do this for my D-wheel?!"

" _I… might've found it funny….. but you didn't know how to ride one anyway so it's all cool!"_

"You really don't understand people… do you…"Yuzu replied.

 _"Hey, I have to find fun in something!"_

Now with Warrior's help, Yuzu was able to balance on her own and go around the yard of her house with no problems.

"Perfect Yuzu!" Ruka yelled. "Soon you'll be able to try a D-Wheel!"

"What about the others?" Yuzu said.

"They're doing okay…. but you and Warrior have a very strong connection, I guess the others need time to be able to have a bond as strong as yours… they could do with their duel spirits help though."

"So now what…. I have to duel on this thing?" Yuzu said.

"Yes, if you can duel on that thing first, dueling on a D-Wheel should be simple." Ruka said.

"Right…." Yuzu drew five cards from her deck, she thought she would lose balance but to her surprise, she was able to maintain it. "Oh this is perfect….!"

"What is?" Ruka said?

"Just watch! I set scale one DuPre and scale nine Argerich!" Yuzu was able to balance fine as the two Pendulum Monsters arose. "Now, I Pendulum Summon!"

Two auras's shot from the sky as the Pendulum Zones moved with Yuzu.

"Appear my Mozarta and Pendulum Warrior!"

Mozarta emerged along with Pendulum Warrior. she looked at Yuzu with shock.

" _You dare summon me on this thing?!"_

"I thought we were partners…. and partners stick by each other….!"

" _You are despicable."_ said Warrior as she looked away in disgust; Yuzu grinned as she had gotten revenge on Warrior.

"Very good, Yuzu. A few more days and you'll be dueling on a D-Wheel!" Ruka said. "Let's see how they're doing inside." Ruka said.

 **Inside**

Yuya watched as Yuzu came back in, Yuzu looked more confident.

"Well done Yuzu!" Yuya said.

"You saw me?" Yuzu said.

"Oh… um…. I was watching you from a distance from an upper-room…. sorry I should've-"

"No, thank you for watching Yuya." Yuzu said. "I did feel you and the others were there with me."

 _"When will you declare it?"_ Pendulum Warrior said.

"Declare what?" Yuya asked the spirit.

" _You kno-"_ Before Warrior could continue, Yuzu tried to slap her with the fan but since she was a spirit, it went right through her. Warrior faded away with a smirk.

"Everyone is doing well?" Yuzu said.

"Not bad." Yuya said. "We will need the remaining days to practise."

"And I'll be ready to start tomorrow now I've had a go on Ruka's board!"

"Great Yuzu! Actually, Ruka, why is this tournament a Turbo Duel one?" Yuya asked Ruka.

"D-Wheels are the freedom of the Commons. The Friendship Cup each year is designed to reduce rage between both sides… by using D-Wheels, it keeps Commons happy."

…

Somewhere in the Tops, Mina and Marina were in a junkyard with no-one else around.

Marina looked annoyed as she rode a purple D-Wheel, Mina was smirking.

"You're a disgusting traitor!" Marina yelled.

"Don't care." Mina said. "You'll be a big part in helping the dragons and angels in releasing their full potential!"

"I won't help you!" Marina hit back.

"Then as I said….. Gloria will die if you don't! And also…. you'll be armless as well as eyeless!"

"What do you mean?!" Marina said.

"Your duel disk….. if you lose… it explodes!"

 **Arcadia**

Inside, Euridice watched as Aki rode a red D-Wheel with confidence. It was another indoor track.

"Soon… soon Psychic Duelists will be ruling this city." Euridice thought.

" _And soon, I can show myself again."_

"You're reading my mind again, Brother?" Euridice thought back as she heard Sayer speak to her in her mind.

" _Aki needs to show off against an opponent in the Exhibition Match... is she ready?"_

"Yes don't worry…. we know her opponent already." Euridice smirked.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for some great lines/ideas here, so the exhibition is next duel, Friendship Cup and its many plots will soon be told!

Also yeah this chapter was a bit more light-hearted but it was needed after the last few serious ones, thanks for reading!"

 **Veracity –** Thanks and yeah I'll take the idea on board. Thanks for writing this!

 **Fantasymaker76 –** Thanks and all will be seen in time!

 **Guest -** Thank you!

 **Samueljoo -** I do read it often, thanks for the review and cards will try and use.

 **Royal2 -** Thanks again dude, and Mercy is entering Friendship Cup. I will check out your story and also others should as well! Thanks.


	115. Yuzu's Final Duel? - The Queen of Pain

**A/N Massive thanks to Rom for some amazing ideas and quotes and everything. Thanks dude!**

 **3 Days Later**

Yuzu and the others were in a limousine, Ruka had ordered for one to take the Lancers to Roget's opening speech.

"Can we just live here?!" Yugo said as got combatable on the seats

"Focus!" Rin snapped at him.

"So here's how it's going to go." Ruka begun to explain. "Everyone will go in, there you will see the rest of the competitors, and there Roget will explain how the tournament will work."

"And… select Aki's opponent for the Exhibition." Rin added.

"Why do they do they need an Exhibition?" Ruri asked.

"It's a warning shot to anyone who thinks they can dethrone Aki….. she will beat the best duelist from the tournament in the Exhibition… so everyone fears her." Rin replied.

"Let's hope they choose someone else." Yugo said.

"No way!" Yuya replied. "If she picks any of us, it's our chance to show off what we mean!"

"Yeah." Yuzu agreed. "It better be one of us, we can show that witch who the Lancers really are!"

The limousine drove up to a big hall with bright lights shining into the sky with Security all around. The group looked amazed at the size of the event.

 **Roget Office**

Roget sat on his desk, watching from CCTV seeing all the entrants enter.

"Is Sergey not entering?" Mina said to him from behind.

"He is… we don't wish to scare our entrants, do we?" Roget replied.

"And Dennis?" Mina replied.

"All will be revealed soon." Roget replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, the council need me…." Mina left the room, annoyed at Roget playing his cards close to his chest.

Roget turned around on his chair and behind him appeared the three councilmember's. Mikage, Mr Izaoyi and Yeager.

"So the tournament shall begin tomorrow?" Mr Izaoyi said.

"Yes, it's all been organized." Roget replied. "Registration has been flowing in the Commons… soon one of them will rise and lose to Aki in the final."

"This extended tournament is a perfect way to cover up the Facility mess." Yeager said.

"Can we be sure of a trouble-free tournament?" Mikage asked.

"Of course, I have taken the most precautions possible." Roget replied.

"Good, because if you mess this up….." Yeager laughed. The three disappeared.

 **Inside the Hall**

Yuzu and the others look around the big hall. Inside were many people including rich city officials among others.

You could easily tell who was from Tops and Commons as the Tops wore rich, posh outfits while Commons wore street gear. The many Tops looked disgusted at the Commons; they did not expect to be sharing a hall with them.

"This is vile." said a woman in a white dress.

"Indeed, these rats are in the same room as us, what on earth was Roget thinking?" said another in a suit.

Near a table with food on it was another woman in a dress, a Commons male came over and barged her out the way to get to the table. The woman looked in shock and walked away while the Commons male didn't even notice her.

"This is…. quite something." Yuya said in surprise at the distance between the two sides.

"Roget just picked out random Commons as well as us." Rin said.

"What about Tops, don't they enter?" Yuya asked.

"Sometimes… but mainly Commons." Yugo replied. "In the past they've added Top legendary duelists to defeat the Commons for fun." A few seconds later, the lights dimmed down.

"Here we go." Ruka said.

In front of everyone appeared a giant holographic Roget, he held his hands behind his back.

"Tops and….. Commons, welcome to the start of the Friendship Cup, the tournament which unites us all. I welcome all 32 entrants… some who have not been able to come." Roget said.

"Why are we in the same room as these rats?!" yelled one Tops.

"Rats? At least we're not stuck-up freaks!" A commons yelled back. Security within the hall looked ready to go at any point.

"I am sorry, clearly there was an error, however I'll make this quick. I have brought you all here to explain the tournament; this will be a straight 32 player knockout. 32 will become 16, 16 will be 8, 8 to 4 and 2 will make the final. But first, I must introduce you to City's Queen, please welcome….. Aki Izayoi."

"She's here?!" Ruka said. The whole crowd looked behind as the doors to the hall swung open. There entered Aki with bodyguards.

"The witch?!" said the Commons.

"She's here?!" said another.

Aki walked through the crowd and up front, Roget though a hologram, looked at her with disgust.

"Right let's make this quick." Aki said. "As per the tournament, it's right to give the crowd a show, I shall select my opponent!"

"Defeating people with your powers isn't a show!" Yuya yelled, each of the group looked at Yuya in shock except Shun, they didn't expect this from him.

"You….!" Aki said in shock. She had not seen the Lancers in the hall till now.

"This isn't right! None of this!" Yuya yelled.

"Silence!" Roget yelled. "Enough! Now Aki, select your opponent!" Aki looked nervous at Yuya after she had lost to the fused Yuya and Yuto back in Arcadia, Aki snapped back to normal and quickly looked at the Lancers.

"The girl now Yuzu Hiiragi!" Aki yelled.

"What?!" Yuzu said, the whole crowd looked at her.

"I shall see you tomorrow night, prepare yourself." Aki said. She walked directly out of the door, looking straight on; Yuzu remained in shock as the two crossed on Aki's way out.

"And there we go." Roget said. "The Queen's opponent has been chosen… I shall see you all tomorrow." Roget said.

 **Later – Ruka's House**

"Me?" Yuzu said.

"I have no idea why." Ruka said. "When you dueled Yuya in your other forms… Aki was knocked out and Arcadia's CCTV was shut down… they couldn't have noticed you?"

"There is an answer." Mercy said. "Arcadia's mind-readers."

"But how did they know to target Yuzu?" Yugo said.

"No idea…. I really can't think of an answer." Mercy added.

"Well I'll take her down regardless." Yuzu said.

"Yuzu, she's a Physic Duelist, with a deadly touch!" Rin said in concern.

"Yuya was able to beat her… so can I." Yuzu added.

"Only while I was….. taken over by Odd-Eyes…." Yuya replied.

"I'm confident; I know I can do this." Yuzu replied. "Plus, I need to do this." Warrior emerged once more from her card.

" _And I agree with Yuzu."_ Warrior said. _"I have the chance to battle a fierce foe!"_

"I might not even draw you….." Yuzu replied.

"Look Yuzu, just be safe yeah." Yuya said.

"I will, don't worry." she replied.

"Aki will want to send a message by defeating you… the other duelists she's beaten… let's say they all turned away from dueling…." Rin replied. "Yuzu, please I beg you, don't do this."

"I don't want to sound like I'm ignoring your pleas… any of your pleas… but I've been chosen and that's that. I will duel in this duel." Yuzu said.

"Then that's that." Shun said firmly. "Now since this Aki girl has been dueling for a while, you must have footage of her duel?"

"Yeah I do." Ruka said. "I'm not sure how much help they'll be though."

"Let's watch them; I need to see what I'm up against!" Yuzu replied.

 **Ray and Serena**

Serena entered the abandoned home and dropped a sack of junk on the floor.

"It's been days, how much longer must we sit and wait and do nothing!" Serena yelled.

"To save Yuri and Gloria, we need a few more things before we act." Ray replied.

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Without Yuzar, my mind has been freed… we will get them back."

 **Next Day – Evening – Duel Stadium**

It had come, the night of the Exhibition Match. The day before the tournament begun and the Lancers were all there.

Yuzu and the others had spent the whole day getting ready; Yuzu was now with the others in a waiting room.

"So we need to come to the stadium each day?!" Yugo said. "Surely they could've given us hotel rooms or something?!"

"No that sounds stupid." Rin said. "How else would be able to speak."

"It's fine, I'm glad we're together… for now." Yuzu said.

"We'll get the others back. Don't worry." Yuya said.

"If Academia is here though, we need to keep Yuya and Yugo safe… and our bracelets." Yuzu said.

"With me around, they will have no chance." said Tsukikage.

"Thanks." Yuzu replied. "And Mercy, I know you can also use your powers now."

"I will try… if we have to." Mercy said.

In came a small ball wearing a brown uniform.

"Yuzu Hiiragi, you're now needed." he said.

"Here I go." Yuzu said in her borrowed Rin's outfit.

"Don't forget this." Rin threw a pink helmet to Yuzu.

"We're with you." Ruri said.

"I won't let you down." Yuzu replied, she looked at Yuya last who smiled back at her. Yuzu left the room, the boy stayed behind briefly.

"All competitors must sit in the waiting room before each match however if you're not dueling, you can sit in our special competitors area." the boy said.

"Let's go!" Yugo said.

Yuzu was taken to a tunnel; Yuzu could hear the loud crowd all scream out. There was Yuzu's pink D-Wheel which Ruka had given her. Next to hers was Aki's red D-Wheel, Yuzu went to look at it.

"Impressive." Yuzu thought.

" _Stay away from it you rat."_ Yuzu looked at Aki who walked with bodyguards towards the D-Wheel; Aki wore a red riding suit.

"Aki?! I wasn't-"

"Let me make one thing clear, come the end of the duel, you'll feel my full force, I'll make you regret entering!"

"How dare you!" Yuzu snapped back.

"I know you're not from this world or whatever it is, I have no interest in that, however since you've entered this tournament, you will pay a price. Pray you don't suffer." Aki got on the D-Wheel and Yuzu looked in horror at Aki's attitude and threats. Aki rode the bike further away from Yuzu.

" _What a rude, nasty person!"_ "Warrior said who appeared.

"I agree but we barely know anything about her… I will get through to her." Yuzu thought back.

 **Inside Stadium**

Yuya and the others were sat in high seats. They could see the packed stadium which was a turbo track and the stadium with a big grass area in the middle.

"This is amazing!" Yugo said. "We're finally here, Rin!"

"I guess we are… I wish it was under better circumstances though." Rin replied.

Up in the stands was Roget who watched from an exclusive box. He sat on a throne, drinking. Mina appeared next to him via a hologram.

"Is it all set up?" Mina said.

"Yes… we have rigged all the D-Wheels with your… equipment." Roget replied.

"Good, soon we'll both get what we want." Mina said.

"Yes, here's to…. teamwork." Roget replied.

Back in the waiting room, Marina who had to wear a cloak, watched on a T.V.

A few seconds later and the lights dimmed down, a helicopter was heard flying into the stadium.

" _Ladies and gentlemen"_

" _Boys and girls!"_

" _Tops and Commons!"_

" _We are one City!"_

A spotlight shot up to the helicopter and two figures leapt out of the helicopter. One was a female dressed as a cowgirl and the other had a red jacket on with a long pompadour for hair. They leapt out with parachutes and fireworks shot out as they jumped.

The two landed as the parachutes read "One City" when they came together.

"HELLO CITY!" yelled the man as the crowd roared.

The two landed and quickly dumped the parachutes.

"It's us! City's favourite commentating couple!" said the female.

"Melissa Claire and myself, MC!" yelled the man.

"M…C? That's his name?!" Yuya said.

"Yeah… just… accept it." Yugo said.

"Now we have an amazing event for you tonight!" yelled MC.

"We have the Queen of Pain, Aki Izayoi!" Melissa yelled. As she did, the Tops all cheered for her while the Commons all booed.

"Come on people, we are one City tonight!" MC yelled.

"Now we shall introduce the first duelist…. from Commons and our very first female opposition of the tournament, her name is Yuzu Hiiragi!"

Inside Yuzu took a deep breath, she remembered all the lessons she learnt as she put her foot down on the accelerator, she went past Aki in the tunnel and shot out with smoke covering her entrance. Yuzu had a welcome reception from both sides.

Yuzu landed and the auto-pilot lead her to the start. Yuzu looked around.

"Wow… this is quite the stadium" she thought. She looked above and saw her friends supporting her, she waved back.

"And now… the Queen and hoping to win it for a fourth year in a row, Aki Izayoi!" MC yelled. The Red D-Wheel of Aki shot out of the tunnel and the mixed reception occurred once more for her. Aki landed on the track approached the starting line.

"Those boos…." Yuzu thought. "I know Tops like Aki because she keeps winners of the tournament from joining them but…. has she done more than that?"

"You're wondering why I'm getting booed?" Aki said.

"How'd you know?!"

"I'm not a mind-reader but I can tell from your look, I don't care about that. I care for neither side, the only thing which matters if Arcadia." Aki replied. I'm not a mind-reader but I can tell you from your look, I just give them what they ask and even then I'm just their punching bag so that they will be defeated.

"From what I saw you keep people prisoner!" Yuzu replied.

"You don't know about us, you can't make a judgment." Aki replied. "From what I saw you keep people prisoner!" Yuzu replied. "The tops and both the commons are guilty of this as they treat us like trash, we just try to survive as we can even though there are sacrifices that need to be made." Aki replied.

"I know Mercy, a girl who wants to make things equal for all. She doesn't go about threatening people!"

"She's a traitor to our kind, she'll be among the first to suffer." Aki responded.

"I won't let you."

"That's if you can stop me, and I know you can't." Aki replied. "You might have a brave face on, but I can see you're nervous. You can't beat me like that."

"We can beat that witch!" Warrior said who appeared next to Yuzu. Aki looked and saw the Monster.

"A duel spirit? How cute." Aki replied with a smirk. "I have defeated true witches more dangerous than you, you are just a Wanabee i but we must defeat." "Really? Then I think you have not beaten a witch like me."

"I change my word, she's a b-" "Enough, Warrior." Yuzu said. "Let our dueling do the talking."

"Now our opponents have been getting to know each other, it's time to duel!" Mellissa Claire yelled.

"Yes, we shall see the Queen of Pain vs the newcomer Yuzu Hiiragi! The duelists will go on the green light!" MC yelled. A holographic board appeared before them with three lights.

"Here we go." Rin said.

"Please be okay, Yuzu." Yuya thought. Yuzu gripped onto the D-Wheel with determination.

The first two lights lit up, Aki remained collected and calm.

"Riding duel…." The third light went up which was green. "Acceleration!" yelled the two MC's.

Both the D-Wheel's shot off at speed, Yuzu felt her D-Wheel wobble but she gained balance quickly.

"First to take the corner gets the choice of first or second turn!" MC yelled. Aki had already got far ahead of Yuzu so she was first to take the turn.

"I'll go first!" Aki yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

Aki looked up to the camera above the field. "Let me throw this down! I shall not lose a single lifepoint! Also, I shall summon a dragon stronger then Moonlight, a special treat for you all!"

"Just make your move!" Yuzu yelled.

"Fine!" Aki said. "I play the Continuous Spell Ivy Shackles! Next I summon Roseater!" A giant red rose with sharp teeth emerged.

 **Roseater ATK: 1800 DEF: 900 Earth/Plant/LVL 4**

"When summoned Roseater gives you 100 damage X each card in your hand!"

"500?!" Yuzu said.

"Yes! Go my plant!" Roseater grew in size as he towered above Yuzu, the card slammed down onto the road before Yuzu, Yuzu quickly had to change direction to avoid the hit. The hit however sent a shockwave which made her back feel some vibration.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 – 3500**

"I set one card, your turn." Aki firmly said.

 _"Pathetic move for a witch."_ Pendulum Warrior said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 3500 Hand: 5**

" **Draw!" Yuzu said.**

" _So have you thought about using your other summoning methods?" Warrior said._

"Maybe if you were listening to us before…. you would've heard that the answer was yes." Yuzu thought back.

" _I'm not your babysitter…."_

"Trust me… I know…" Yuzu said look at Warrior with a disproving look. "I set my Pendulum Scale!"

"Pendulum what?!" yelled MC.

"I remember something like this…." Mellissa Claire said to herself, thinking back to Clear Wing Fast Dragon appearing when she commented on Yugo's duel with Ushio.

"I set scale three Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods and scale six Queen Knight: The Scarlet Alchemist!" Two warriors emerged. Chosen wore blue while Scarlet wore white.

 **Gods 3 - 6 Scarlet**

"This trick again?!" Aki thought. "She can control it as well?"

"I can summon Monsters from my hand whose levels are four and five! I Pendulum Summon Opera the Pendulum Melodious Divaand Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior!"

 **Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

 **Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 4**

"What on earth is that?!" yelled MC.

"What did she just do?!" said another in a crowd. A female with blue and a purple dress with yellow boots appeared. She wore a yellow mask around her eyes.

"WhenAmethyst Warrior is Special Summoned, I can summon a level four Light Monster from my deck! I choose Canon the Melodious Diva!"

 **Canon the Melodious Diva ATK: 1400 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"I use Canon's effect to change her into defence once during my turn "I use Canon's effect to change her into defence once during my turn

"I use Scarlet's Pendulum effect to summon a Tuner Monster from my deck! Appear Moonlight Warrior!" A sliver warrior emerged with a moon necklace.

 **Queen Knight: The Moonlight Warrior [0 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect / Tuner]**

"I now tune Amethyst with Moonlight!" Moonlight and Amethyst turned together. "Appear, Queen Knight: Star Crimson!" Out of the bright green light emerged a female wearing a full body red cloak. She wore a black mask with a giant axe.

 **Queen Knight: Star Crimson [2500 ATK / 1800 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Warrior / Synchro]**

"Now Star Crimson! Attack Roseater!" Star Crimson rose up and aimed her axe down at the Monster.

"I play my Continuous Trap! Plant Barrier! Plant Monsters cannot attack me!"

"But I don't have an- No!" Yuzu remembered Aki's Continuous Spell.

"This Spell makes all Monsters you control, a Plant-type!" Yuzu looked at her Monsters as they grew leafs.

"Damnit!" Yuzu was forced to end the Battle Phase. "I set a card."

"Yuzu couldn't inflict damage… just as Aki said she wouldn't!" MC yelled.

"Come on Yuzu!" thought Yuya.

 **Turn 3**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 3500 Hand: 1**

"I told you that wouldn't cause me damage! Draw!" Aki yelled. "If I control a Plant Monster, Tuning Seed can be appear!" A brown seed emerged.

 **Tuning Seed ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Plant/LVL 1/Tuner**

"Tuning Seed's level can be changed once per turn between one and four! I change it to level three!"

 **Tuning Seed LVL: 3**

"Now fear the power of my dragon! I tune my Monsters to begin your end!" Tuning Seed and Roseater entered into the Synchro Summon. "My mighty dragon, bask in this horrible and vile environment, be the path to a new true future! SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

 **4+3=7**

"My Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" A mighty black dragon with red petals around its body was summoned. It had a long black spiky tail. It roared upon its summon.

 **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

The roar sent shock waves via Aki's powers, Yuzu begun to skid.

"No!" Yuzu said, she was able to regain balance.

"Damnit, Yuzu!" Yuya yelled.

"Aki's ace is here!" yelled Mellissa Claire.

"Aki vowed to not take damage…. and summon a higher dragon!" MC yelled. "Can she do it?!"

" _Wait…. I know that monster!"_ Warrior said.

"The dragon?!" Yuzu said.

" _Yeah…."_ In the stands, Ruka looked on as she sensed something.

"Pendulum Warrior knows that Monster." Ruka said. "Warrior is saying that to Yuzu."

"We can't hear that?" Rin said.

"No because you guys still need time and practise to channel your own powers into hearing them… you can hear at close range but not this far away… I was born with this power." Ruka replied. "I can also hear Black Rose… but it's not speaking."

"When summoned, I target a level five or higher monster you control and send it back to your hand! Return Queen Knight: Star Crimson!" Black Rose launched dark feathers at Star Crimson and Yuzu was forced to return it to her extra deck.

"When Star Crimson leaves the field, I can draw a card!" Yuzu replied.

" _What is she doing here?"_ Warrior thought.

"Who is she?" Yuzu said in her mind.

" _Black Rose was a member of the Crimson Circle…. a group of legendary monsters who didn't agree with the angels and dragons. They thought we would be unable to protect the original world…. they all perished in the war with the dragons…."_

"And since all dead monsters became cards…. somehow she found her way to Aki…." Yuzu replied.

" _Yes."_ Warrior replied. "It's not an accident why she chose Aki… she must share the same noble beliefs…."

"I equip Black Rose with Shinning Petal! Now she gains 500 attack and can attack twice! She is destroyed during the End Phase!"

 **Black Rose ATK: 2900**

"PETAL STORM!" Black Rose unleashed several sharp petals at Canon and destroyed it. The petals continued ant hit Yuzu's outfit.

"YUZU!" Yuya yelled. Yuzu had ducked down to avoid a serious hit; her suit had been damaged though. The petals had cut open the suit.

"So this is her real damage…." Yuzu thought.

"Attack Opera!" Black Rose shot more petals towards the small pink fairy, wiping her out. Yuzu looked in panic as the sharp petals were close to her. Yuzu shielded her face, as the petals cut through her arms, Yuzu yelled in pain.

"YUZU!" yelled the group except Shun.

 **Yuzu LP: 3500 - 2900**

"Now I set a card, and now Moonlight is destroyed." Aki said as her dragon was sent to the graveyard.

Yuzu slowly looked forward, her suit now battered.

" _Are you okay?"_ Warrior said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Yuzu replied. "We need to take down her before she takes us down!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Yuzu said. "I destroyQueen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods from my Pendulum Zone to add a Ritual Spell and Monster from my deck!" Yuzu's Pendulum Monster disappeared from scale.

"Ritual?!" MC yelled. "Another new method?!"

"I add Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria and Altar of the Goddess! Next I reset my scale with scale nine Smyth the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!"

 **Gods 3 – 9 Smyth**

"Return from my extra deck my Monsters and my hand, Pendulum Warrior!" Opera returned to the field along with Warrior in card form.

 **Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 4**

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale: 4**

"I now playAltar of the Goddess! I can tribute Monsters from my field, Pendulum Zone or hand! I tribute level six Scarlet Alchemist from my Pendulum Zone and Opera to allow me to Ritual Summon my level ten!"

A circle appeared before Yuzu and the two Monsters shot into the circle.

"I Ritual Summon, Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria!" The monster was as huge fairy which six white wings, three on each side and wore blue amour. She wore a helmet with long wings attached and held a spear.

 **Queen Knight: the Divine Valkyria 3600 ATK / 3000 DEF / Light /Fairy/ Level 10 / Warrior / P.S.13 / Ritual / Pendulum**

"Shall I remind you that my Continuous Spell makes you're Monsters Plant-type while my Trap stops you from attacking?!"

"My Mystical Space Typhoon says otherwise!" Yuzu said as the blue typhoon wiped out her Continuous Spell, freeing her Monsters from the effect.

"Yes Yuzu!" Yuya cheered. "Now she can attack and end this with Valkyria!"

"When Shackles is destroyed by a card effect from my opponent, I draw a card!" Aki said.

"What?!" Yuzu said as she gritted her teeth.

"Aki baited her opponent with precision!" MC yelled.

"Still, I can attack! Valkyria!" Valkyria picked her spear towards Aki. "When Valkyria attacks, you cannot activate any card effects until the end of the Damage Step! You WILL take damage! Atta-"

"Before you declare an attack, wait for my response! I play my Trap, Black Rose Rebirth ! A Black Rose Monster returns to my field from my graveyard and I can add a Tuner Monster from my deck! I add a my Tuner, now, return Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!"

"NO!" Yuzu yelled as Aki protected her lifepoints once more. A black portal appeared and Moonlight returned.

 **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"No… when that dragon is summoned…" Yuya said.

"She can send Valkyria back…" Ruri added.

"And because it was before Valkyria attacked, Valkyria can't stop Aki from using effects…." Rin said with horror.

"Moonlight, remove that disgusting Monster!" Aki said. Moonlight glowed as Yuzu could only watch as her Monster was returned to her hand right before her eyes.

"No….." Yuzu said.

"You still have the Trap." Warrior said to Yuzu.

"Yeah you're right." Yuzu thought back. As Yuzu looked at Aki who drove next to her, she smirked. "What is it?!" Yuzu said.

"Duel spirits…. I cannot hear or speak to my Monsters but I sometimes feel… Moonlight hates me…. then I remember…. they're cardboard, they don't feel!" Aki said.

" _Rubbish!"_ Warrior said as Aki looked at her.

"Oh you're talking to me now." Aki replied.

" _Moonlight, it's me, Warrior, can you hear me?"_ Warrior said.

" _You dare show yourself in front of me!"_ Moonlight said, Aki looked in shock as she could hear her Monster Card speak.

" _Look Moonlight, I'm a friendly face!" Warrior said._

" _I shall never forgive you for destroying our world!"_ Moonlight unleashed a loud roar after, knocking Yuzu back on the D-Wheel.

" _Yuzu!"_ Warrior yelled.

"I'm fine!" Yuzu said.

" _Damnit… Moonlight still hates us…"_ Warrior thought.

" _You thought you could save our world! You and the dragons wrecked it!"_ Moonlight yelled. In the stands Ruka could feel Moonlight's pain. _"The hypocritical reasons of the angels and dragons condemn us all forever…. even after our first life…to continue with their war, you all deserve to die by my hands."_

"I end my turn, Aki!" Yuzu said

"Good, time to end this."

 **Turn 5**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 Hand: 0**

"I DRAW!" Aki roared. "This is how it ends for you; I can Special Summon Neo Majestic Dragon since I control a Synchro!" A small red dragon emerged, it was clear and glowed in the night sky.

 **Neo Majestic Dragon ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Dragon/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Majestic?!" Yuzu said.

"Next I summon Dark Verger."A double leaf plant with eyes on each stalk emerged.

 **Dark Verger ATK: 0 DEF: 1000 Earth/Plant/LVL 2**

"Now….. I tune my Monsters!"

"ALL?!" Yuzu said.

"Neo Majestic tunes my Black Rose and Dark Verger!" The Monsters entered into the green rings which Majestic had created, they flowed through as Aki looked to the sky. "My almighty beast evolves, shine bright, Synchro Summon!"

 **7+1+2 = 10**

"Appear Majestic Blue Rose Dragon!" A large dragon with blue feathers appeared. She had a long white tail with sharp white wings. It had a bright white glow.

 **Majestic Blue Rose Dragon ATK: 3900 DEF: 3000 Dark/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 10**

"When she is summoned, all cards you control except Monsters are banished and you cannot activate cards in response! Bright White Glow!" Blue Rose glowed with a bright glow as it wiped out Yuzu's Pendulums and Trap.

"NO! Stop the duel!" yelled Yuya. Yuzu could only watch as the mighty Monster towered above her.

"Now…. for her other effect…. I target your Warrior and make her attack zero! Once again, you cannot do anything in response to this… not like you could anyway!" Warrior screamed as Blue Rose shot out thrones and trapped the Monster.

 **Warrior ATK: 0**

"WARRIOR!" Yuzu yelled.

 _"Moonlight don't hurt the girl, she is not-"_ Warrior pleaded.

 _"You all deserve to suffer for your stupidities, your war cost us the innocent lives of many and now justice will be done through me!"_

"BLUE ROSE, END THIS! BLUE COSMIC STREAM!" Blue Rose shot high into the sky and looked down at Yuzu. Blue Rose separated into five different bodies, each one shot down at Yuzu.

Each one hit Yuzu as she flew high into the sky along with Warrior; the real hits knocked her off her D-Wheel. Yuzu could see above the stadium as she was thrown so high. Yuzu was knocked out as her body was now nothing more than a lifeless doll.

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 – 0 Aki Win**

Yuzu landed flat on the floor of the hard track, her helmet cracked and her clothes now ripped to bits. Yuzu now bleeding from cuts on her head.

"YUZU!" Yuya yelled. Aki rode over to Yuzu's body; she could see Warrior next to Yuzu.

"Forgive me, Yuzu…" Warrior said as she faded. Yuzu opened her eyes to Warrior. Yuzu could hear the crowd chant for more, Aki's powers kept the Monster alive.

Her friends tried to get onto the track but Security blocked them. Yuzu was laying there….

"Blue Rose ... reign supreme!" Before Aki could launch an attack, Warrior's tears along with Yuzu's stopped her."

 _"Forgive the girl's life, please!"_ Warrior screamed while crying. Aki watched the warrior begging for mercy, sacrificing her pride.

" _You do not deserve it for all the many lives that you lost! Remember this Warrior, if we meet again, I will take charge of sending that girl to the same hell with you."_ Blue rose dragon disappeared, Aki rode off.

As Warrior almost faded, she took Yuzu's hands with hers as they waited for others to come to help.

 _"Please girl stay with me, you cannot go yet ... Ciel would not forgive me."_ Yuzu slumped back ... lifeless once more exactly at the same time as Warrior disappeared. A medical team got on the track and got Yuzu onto the wheeled-bed, her duel disk remained in her D-Wheel.

The medical team had to put a breathing mask over her face as she was wheeled off. Yuya and the others were now destroyed within.

Within the stadium, Marina exited the room after seeing this. Meanwhile Roget and Mina all looked sickened by this. Meanwhile back at Arcadia, Euridice and Sayer were delighted with their pupil's performance.

…

 **A/N**

 **AU Yuzu Hiragri 2016 – 2018**

… **..**

So yeah… that happened. Thanks to Rom for some amazing lines here and ideas, couldn't do it without you dude.

Exelion Heart – Thank you and your ideas are noted!

Royal2 – Thanks dude, I liked the story you started.

Samueljoo -Thanks dude and yeah I'll take it on board, thank you.

ThePLOThand – Thanks and no worries, I appreciate just for reading!"

Summer – Thanks and yes I've taken note!

 **OC Cards**

 **Yuzu – Thanks to Rom.**

 **Queen Knight: The Moonlight Warrior [0 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect / Tuner]**

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand when you have a Queen Knight Monster on the field.

 **Queen Knight: Star Crimson [2500 ATK / 1800 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Warrior / Synchro]**

Monster Effect: When this card attacks an opponent's monster, this cards attack doubles during the damage phase. When this card leaves the field, draw a card.

 **Queen Knight: The Scarlet Alchemist [200 ATK / 900 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.6 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

 _Pendulum Effect:_ Once per turn: You can Special Summon one Tuner Monster from your graveyard or deck.

Monster Effect: TBA

 **Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods [2800 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can destroy this card from your pendulum zone and you can add a monster of Ritual and a magic ritual card. Ritual monsters cannot be chosen by the effects of your opponent's cards._

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned: You can add a ritual card to your hand. Also while this card is in the field, the Ritual Summon cannot be negated.

 **Aki**

 **Neo Majestic Dragon ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Dragon/Tuner/LVL 1**

Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" monster. You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control a Synchro Monster.

Other OC soon.


	116. Friendship Cup Begins

Yuzu was in a coma while in a hospital ward. She had a heart monitor attached and now was covered in bruises with bandages on her face. Tsukikage stood guard outside.

Yuya with the rest of the Lancers had spent the whole night in the hospital. Yuya had collected Yuzu's duel disk and deck which were still intact.

"Why didn't Ciel do something?" Rin said. "Yuzu said to me while in Ritual, she got knocked off a building… twice! And Ciel and Pendulum Warrior all appeared and helped her… where was she?!"

"I have no clue." Ruka said. "Can I have Yuzu's deck for a second please, Yuya?" Yuya gave it to Ruka who held it in her palm.

"What do you feel, Ruka?" Mercy asked.

"Pain…. hurt….. and…. not much else… the life signals are weak." Ruka replied. Ruka picked up Yuzu's two mostly used cards in Mozarta and Pendulum Warrior. "Can you guys hear me…?"

Neither responded but Ruka and the others except Shun, saw Pendulum Warrior in a fuzzy, unclear vision, almost like the link between the Monster and the real world was damaged. There they could see Warrior holding a figure in her lap who appeared to be female while on the other side of the room, it was Mozarta, being attacked by Yuri's Starving Venom.

"So this is that war." Ruri said.

"War? What are you all looking at?" Shun added.

"We need to tell you when we have more time." Ruri said. "Actually, I'll tell you now." Ruri walked Shun out of the room.

"Yuzu…" Yuya remained by her bed, he had been so concerned with Yuzu that his inner-dragon simply couldn't appear.

 **Security**

"That witch… she nearly killed the girl." Roget said in his office.

"You care about her?" Mina said.

"Of course not! But we both need her powers! Sooner we take them, she can be thrown off Tops for all I care." Roget replied.

"I didn't expect Aki to be that violent…." Mina added.

"I thought you enjoyed experimentation… building Sergey, a man I took from the Facility and turned into my own pet. You're not growing weak are you, Mina?"

"You think I'm getting attached? The only thing which matters is gaining their powers and bring my mother back …. she's not even the cute one."

"Whatever you feel is irrelevant." Roget said. "Just focus on getting us our goal."

"Trust me I am, my energy collection has already gained quite a bit from Yuzu and with Rin due up first later today, that should continue."

 **Marina**

Back in a hotel, Marina had checked in, her duel disk bleeped. She answered it.

"What is it, traitor?" Marina asked. It was Mina.

"I know exactly what you're thinking, you're rival Yuzu, almost getting killed." Mina said.

"Of course, she took my eye… and my pride from Academia!" Marina replied.

"You won't get a chance to beat her anyway… she'll be eliminated before you get a chance to beat her."

"What are you planning?!" Marina yelled.

"Just keep winning and Gloria will be yours, no need for you to think about anything else." Mina replied. "But I need you to do something for me, go find her bracelet and bring it to me."

"Or Gloria will suffer….. I thought the bracelets could only be gained by defeating them?!"

"Yes but Yuzu is in a coma, if my research is right, the connection should be broken at the minute between angel and girl." Mina said.

"I shall try." Marina said.

"Not try, you will."

 **Lancers – Stadium Waiting Room**

"We don't know who our opponents will be until its announced." Ruri said.

"Yeah, it's to keep it interesting." Rin said who sat down, slumped. The Lancers even Shun felt down over Yuzu's injuries.

"I can't duel….." Yuya said.

"No… nor can I but we need to." Yugo said. "Yuzu would want us to carry on."

"Tsukikage is standing guard." Yuya said, "We won't need to worry about Academia breaking in."

The Lancers looked at a TV screen; there was MC and Mellissa Claire in their commentator's podium.

"It's day one of the Friendship Cup and yesterday we saw the Queen of Pain, Aki win and destroy her opponent!" MC said.

"Yes we now have to hope that the poor girl isn't drawn or she's disqualified!" Mellissa said.

"What a stupid rule." Yuya said. "So unfair."

"Unfair is the most obvious word for this city." Yugo replied. Back on the screen, the Lancers watched as two pictures appeared on each side of the screen before they randomized with images of all the competitors.

"Here we go." Rin said.

The first picture showed a man with a scar, Yuya and Yugo stood up with shock.

"No way?!" Yugo said. "Ushio?!" Ushio was indeed the first opponent.

The next image slowly stopped, it went over Ruri and Shun's pictures before stopping….. on Rin.

"Me? Good." Rin said as she straightened her jacket. "Former Security as well…."

"Rin… don't lose yourself, just because you're angry…." Yugo said.

"Yuzu nearly died… I need to avenge her." Rin said.

"Yuzu wouldn't want you to!" Yuya said.

"She's not here, with all due respect, Yuzu is my friend as well…. not just you, Yuya." Rin walked out of the room, ignoring the pleas of the others.

 **Inside Stadium**

Roget took his seat in the stadium and watched on at former Security officer Ushio in the tunnel.

"I sacked you and sent you underground…but I needed a punching bag to take the crowd off my plans." Roget said.

Ushio gripped the bars of his grey D-Wheel in the tunnel.

"I shall win… beat Aki…. become a Tops….. I shall not lose!" he yelled. Rin rolled up next to Ushio on Yugo and Rin's shared D-Wheel.

"You're my opponent?! But you're a kid…!"

"A kid who was sacked after losing to my best friend, Yugo!" Rin said.

"HIM?! Now you've given me more rage to beat you!"

"You're fighting for yourself… I'm fighting for a friend!" Rin yelled back.

"That girl last night I guess? You're sister, you look similar…. man, she got wrecked!"

"How dare you!" Rin yelled back.

" _Please don't!"_ Rin's duel spiritCallistis emerged. Rin ignored her but got her focus back on the D-Wheel.

Both came out on D-Wheels to a chorus of boos and cheers. The boos were for Ushio from Commons while Rin gained a good reception from both Tops and Commons.

"Okay City, are we ready?!" yelled Melissa as the crowd all roared.

"Come on Rin!" yelled a young Commons.

"Beat that evil man!" said another. Ushio looked annoyed at this, Rin paid no attention.

" _Auto-Pilot on, Standby"_ said the D-Wheels. The starting screen appeared before them with the three lights.

Rin and Ushio gripped the bars as the countdown begun.

"Riding duel…." MC and Melissa said.

"Acceleration!" the two yelled. The D-Wheels shot forward.

"Come on, Rin!" Yugo yelled as Rin easily took the first corner

 **Turn 1**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ushio LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start by setting my Pendulum Scales!"

"You as well?!" Melissa yelled.

"I set scale one Windwitch - Pendulum Icebell and Scale six Windwitch - The Pendulum Bell!" Icebell wore a sliver dress and Pendulum Bell was a witch who wore red ropes and a witches red hat, she appeared while holding her brown broom.

 **Ice 1 – 6 Pendulum Bell**

"I Normal SummonWindwitch - Glass Bell." She was wearing a light purple outfit with a blue broom, which had a yellow bell at the end had appeared next to Rin.

 **Windwitch - Glass Bell ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 4**

"When summoned I can add a Windwitch monster from my deck to my hand. I add Windwitch – Frosty Witch! When Frosty Witch is added to my hand via an effect, she can appear!" A small fairy wearing a sharp glass dress appeared.

 **Windwitch – Frosty Bell ATK: 300 DEF: 400 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"I tune my two Monsters! GO!" Glass Bell became green rings and Frosty went through them.

 **4+3=7**

"Appear Windwitch - Winter Bell!" The sliver ace Monster of Rin emerged.

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Spellcaster/Wind/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I use Pendulum Icebell's effect, when I Synchro Summon, I hit you with 800 damage!"

 **Ushio LP: 4000 – 3200**

"I set one card and I end there."

"And she's straight out with a Synchro Summon and some damage!" MC yelled.

"Whatever these Pendulum Cards are, they're making a difference!" Melissa said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Ushio LP: 3200 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Ushio yelled. "I haven't got a clue what these Pendulum things are, but they're not going to stop me from returning to the top! I play the Continuous Spell Genex Addition! Next I summon Genex Controller!" A small rusted robot emerged.

 **Genex Controller ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 Dark/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

"When I control a Genex Controller, I can summon a Genex from my deck! Appear Genex Furnace!"A black robot with a coal fire in its centre appeared.

 **Genex Furnace ATK: 2200 DEF: 1300 Fire/Pyro/LVL 5**

"I tune my Monsters!" Furance went through the green rings that Controller had formed.

 **5+3=8**

"Burn up the field, Thermal Genex!"

 **Thermal Genex ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200 Fire/Machine/Synchro/LVL 8**

"Thermal gains 200 attack for each Fire Monster in my grave."

 **Thermal ATK: 2600**

"Next I attack! Go!" Thermal launched fire onto Windwitch and Rin took a small amount of damage from it.

 **Rin LP: 4000 – 3800**

"That wasn't very good!" Rin hit back.

"Wait for this! When I destroy a Monster with Thermal, you take 200 damage for each Genex in my graveyard!"

"Damnit!" Rin felt a further burning pain as she lost more lifepoints.

 **Rin LP: 3800 – 3500**

"I set two cards and finish my turn!" The whole crowd begun to boo the former Security officer.

"I don't understand why a former officer would enter." Yuya said holding his arms.

"I guess he was desperate to return to glory." Yugo said. "People are quickly replaced in Security if they don't perform."

"Shut it!" Ushio yelled to the crowds jeers. "I will win my place back among the Tops and rejoin Security! I'll arrest you all! I'll put this girl away first!"

"Big talk for a tiny man! Security have been making my life hell for all fourteen years of my life….. it was only me and Yugo along with the kids and Martha…. but now I have a whole new set of friends, they will help me in bringing down this corrupt society, starting with you!" Rin said.

"Corrupt?!" Ushio said as he smirked. "It's the natural order of things!"

"Natural order…. nonsense!" Rin hit back.

"I worked on the police force after graduating from the Tops, I was Tops and proud…. then I lost a duel and Roget fired me… I'll win back my place!" Catilist emerged behind Rin.

" _Please don't lose your temper; we cannot end up like Yuzu and Pendulum Warrior." the spirit said._

"I don't even know who you are…" Rin thought back.

" _I fought along with- "_

"I know that but… where have you been all this time I needed help?!"

" _I was only unlocked once you tapped into your inner angel powers…. I'm here now."_

"I don't need you… I will get revenge for Yuzu alone!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Rin LP: 3500 Hand: 1**

 **Ushio LP: 3200 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Rin yelled.

"I play Continuous Trap! Genex Return! I return Thermal Genex to my extra deck and then Genex Controller is summoned from my graveyard!" Thermal disappeared as Controller returned.

 **Genex Controller ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 Dark/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

"Then via the effect Genex Addition as you saw before, when I control a Genex Controller, I can summon a Genex from my deck! Appear level five Genex Ally Reviver!" A sliver robot shaped like a rocket emerged.

 **Genex Ally Reviver ATK: 2200 DEF: 1000 Dark/Machine/LVL 5**

"Next my other Trap! Urgent Tuning!"

"Not that?!" Rin said, she knew what was coming.

"I tune Reviver and Controller during your turn! I Synchro Summon!"

 **5+3=8**

"Genex Ally Axel!" A white tall robot with golden rims was Synchro Summoned. It flew next to Ushio.

 **Genex Ally Axel ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Dark/Machine/Synchro/LVL 8**

"What does this one do?!" Rin thought.

"Stay focused Rin!" Yugo yelled as she passed the row of seats the Lancers were sitting.

"I play Monster Reborn, return Winter Bell!"

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Spellcaster/Wind/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I use the Pendulum Bell's effect in my Pendulum Zone! I banish a Windwitch and hit you with 200 damage X that Monsters level! I remove Glass Bell and she's level four! Take 800 damage!" Ushio felt the pain as he lost lifepoints.

 **Ushio LP: 3200 - 2400**

"Next I summon Windwitch – Snow Bell!" A sliver like bell with yellow stripes and white wings came onto the field.

 **Windwitch - Snow Bell ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I tune my Winter Bell and Snow Bell!"

 **7+1=8**

"Emerge my Windwitch - Frost Bell!"A hybrid of a bell and witch appeared. The bottom half was a golden bell while the top half had a green long haired witch.

 **Windwitch - Frost Bell ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 8**

"I use Pendulum Icebell's effect, when I Synchro Summon, I hit you with 800 damage!"

 **Ushio LP: 2400 – 1600**

"When Frost Bell is Synchro Summoned, I destroy one Monster you control and you take damage equal to its attack!"

"Rin is about to win, can the disgraced Ushio do something about it?!" MC yelled. Frost rung her bell as it aimed towards Ally.

"Come on Rin!" Yugo yelled.

"I send Effect Veiler from my hand to the graveyard! Sorry but your Frost Bell's effects are negated until the end of your turn!"

"Ushio dodged it!" Melisa declared.

"No!" Yugo said as he slammed his hands onto the bar in front of the seats.

"Fine!" Rin said. "I attack! Go Frost, destroy Ally Axel! Frost Shoot!" Frost rung her bell and icicles appeared and fired at the other Synchro Monster, Ushio felt the hits and took damage.

 **Ushio LP: 1600 – 1200**

" _Ms, you're getting fierce, you're not helping Yuzu."_ Catilist said as she appeared.

"As long as I win, that's all that matters!" Rin said.

" _You won't be able to turn this city around by just winning! You're just becoming the same as those you want to destroy."_

"They hurt Yuzu….. a girl who has nothing but a pure heart…. they nearly killed her! There's no point in fighting soft when the world isn't fair!" Rin yelled back to her.

 _"Then you would only commit the same mistakes that we and the angels made long ago!"_

"You had no choice but to fight! I saw it with my own eyes!"

" _We could've done it a better way… all of us but right now you can control how you act! The world isn't fair…. but that doesn't mean you have to use the same force as those you oppose! Yes there's a time to fight… but this isn't it! Inspire them and help others to be better!"_

"Are you done?" Ushio said, Rin came back to normal after talking to Callistis through her mind.

"Yes… make your move." Rin said as she regained control of her feelings.

 **Turn 4**

 **Rin LP: 3500 Hand: 0**

 **Ushio LP: 1200 Hand: 1**

"Draw! I summon a second Genex Controller!"

 **Genex Controller ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 Dark/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I Special Summon Genex Army via my Continuous Spell!" A green robot with a rocket launcher emerged.

 **Genex Army ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300 Earth/Machine/LVL 6**

"Synchro Summon once more!"

 **6+3=9**

"Now take your end **!** Locomotion R-Genex!" A bulky black robot emerged. It had the front of a train on its chest.

 **Locomotion R-Genex ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Machine/Synchro/LVL 9**

"I take control of your highest level Monster!" Ushio said.

"What?!" Rin said.

"No!" Yugo added. "Rin…." Windwitch – Frost Bell changed sides, Rin looked annoyed at her only Monster leaving her field.

"Attack Frost Bell!" Frost Bell aimed at Rin and rung her bell, she felt the freezing pain that Ushio had felt.

 **Rin LP: 3500 – 700**

"Locomotion, end this!"

"We Commons use what we can get! I'm playing the Trap Draining Shield to negate the attack gain lifepoints instead!"

"What?!" Ushio said as Rin glowed in a light which increased her lifepoints.

 **Rin LP: 700 – 3200**

"I set one card, I'll end you on your own turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Rin LP: 3200 Hand: 0**

 **Ushio LP: 1200 Hand: 0**

"No you won't… I've always been in control of this duel!" Rin said. "DRAW!"

"I play Limiter Removal!" Ushio said as his set card appeared. "Locomotion doubles its attack since it's a Machine!"

 **Locomotion R-Genex ATK: 5000**

"Well this makes me easier!" Rin said. "I play the Spell Synchro Lottery! If my opponent controls two or more Synchro Monsters, I draw two cards!"

"No!" Ushio said.

"Amazing!" Mercy yelled.

"Yes, Rin!" Yugo cheered. "She must've put that card in her deck since she knew the opponent would most likely use Synchros!"

" _Good job Ms Rin"_

"I Normal Summon **my second** Windwitch - Glass Bell."

 **Windwitch - Glass Bell ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 4**

"When summoned I can add a Windwitch monster from my deck to my hand. I add Windwitch – Frosty Witch! When Frosty Witch is added to my hand via an effect, she can appear!" A small fairy wearing a sharp glass dress appeared.

 **Windwitch – Frosty Bell ATK: 300 DEF: 400 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"The same move?!" Ushio said.

"Not quite… go Synchro Summon!" Rin's bracelet lit up. "Faithful guardian of the winters, fight against oppression and arise again my servant to fight by my side! I Synchro Summon!"

 **6+1=7**

"Appear on the field **,** Callistis the Synchro Brilliant Witch!" A woman in crystal amour appeared. Her white hair was so long that it flowed right to her ankles. It looked like a robe. She also had two pointy wings why came from her hip. She held a yellow sword with red handles.

 **Callistis the Synchro Brilliant Witch [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Wind / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro]**

"Ice Bell in my Pendulum Zone hits you with 800 damage!"

 **Ushio LP: 1200 – 400**

"Callistis, take my Equip Spell **Freeze Wand! This increases her attack by 800!"**

 **Callistis ATK: 3400**

"But I have 5000 attack!" Ushio added.

"AND my Monster!" Rin said.

"No! I forgot!" Ushio said. "

"Callistis, end this!" Callistis spun her wand and released a blast of snow at Frost Bell, Frost Bell was destroyed which caused her to explode. Ushio couldn't dodge it and he was thrown off his D-Wheel and into the grass.

 **Ushio LP: 400 - 0 Rin Wins**

"OUR FIRST WINNER! RIN!" The two commentators yelled.

"YESSSS!" Yugo leapt up and cheered on his best friend. The rest of the Lancers cheered along except Shun who remained stoic as ever.

"RIN! RIN! RIN! RIN!" cheered the crowd, Callistis had tears in her eyes to the sight as she disappeared from the field. Rin took her card and looked at it.

"Thanks for the help." she thought. "Yuzu… that was for you."

On the ground Ushio was crying as Rin went over to him. She held out her arm to help him up. Ushio looked at her.

"You'd help me?!" he said.

"Yes." Rin replied. Ushio was able to take it but two heavy guards came. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Didn't you know? All losers are sent underground!" said one of the guards.

"What?!" Rin yelled, Ushio was dragged off by the guards.

"Under….ground…." Yuya stuttered.

 **Hospital**

Marina had made her way to the hospital wing thanks to Mina hacking the CCTV to find out where Yuzu was.

She rested against a wall and turned around to look down the opposite hall. There was Tsukikage, standing guard, wide awake and alert.

"Of course there's a ninja…" Marina thought. Marina took out a small ball from her pocket. She rolled it down the hallway and Tsukikage looked at it.

Before the ninja could react, a smoke bomb went off, Tsukikage tried to look for whoever threw it but saw no-one. At this point Marina sneaked her way into Yuzu's room.

Marina saw Yuzu in a coma and she took a device from her pocket.

"You're coming with me." Marina hit the button.

Tsukikage opened the door and to his surprise, everything in the room had vanished, including Yuzu.

 **A/N**

Yes Yuzu is read dead….. okay I might be lying. Thanks for reading and as ever thanks to Rom, he added some good lines with Rin and her duel spirit and other things. Mina/Marina belong to him and thanks to Royal again for Mercy's.

Samueljoo – Thanks again for your ideas, getting closer to Yuzu returning and using some of them.

Royal2 – Yeah don't worry, it was a joke!

Summer Landsdown/Heart/Guest – Thank you all.

ThePLOThand – Thanks for the music again and thanks for the notice of the error, I've fixed it now. Yuzu won't be brainwashed but she's in trouble!


	117. Sin

**A/N** Thanks to Rom,Samueljoo and Exelion Heart + others for ideas/oc cards here. I had to add a effect to Exelion Heart's OC card but it still maintains its full effects. Thanks guys!

* * *

Inside a lower floor of Security, Mina had prepared a room. She had rigged it to where no-one could find her, Yuzu or Marina.

"So we finally have her." Mina said with delight. They looked at Yuzu from another room, behind a glass window. The whole room had teleported with Yuzu.

"How did you teleport… everything?"

"We didn't have time to search for her deck and whatever else; I just customized it to teleport anything within range to reach to us." Mina replied.

"So let's take the damn bracelet." Marina walked in.

"Don't you fool! We don't know how it works yet!"

Marina got within an inch of the bracelet and within a second a bright force field shot Marina against the wall.

"Told you." Mina said. Marina looked annoyed at Mina but kept her temper.

"Now what?"

"Well now I'll work on a way to bypass it, thanks for being the guinea pig." Mina mocked Marina. You know after taking her bracelet, I can let you torture her at least!"

… **.**

"Where… where am I?" Yuzu's eyes slowly opened. She looked down; she saw that she had changed clothes. She had gone from wearing Rin's battered suit to her own school uniform with a tie.

"Hello?" Yuzu shouted, she was in a pure dark environment. "Where is this place?"

Yuzu looked behind, she heard crying. "Who's there?!"

Yuzu saw Pendulum Warrior, kneeled down. She had a broken sword.

"Warrior?" Yuzu yelled. The shouts of Yuzu echoed but Warrior didn't hear them. Yuzu tried again, the same result happened once again.

"Come on! Hear me!" Yuzu looked at her bracelet, it seemed dead.

"CIEL!" Yuzu yelled. No answer. "Yuya! Rin?!... where am I?"

" _Funny thing, angel shell."_

Yuzu heard a voice and looked in the direction. A blast of wind shot through Yuzu, making her shield her face.

"Who are you?!" Yuzu said.

" _Nothing, and someone."_

"Speak in English not rhymes!" Yuzu hit back.

" _Fine!"_ A shadow emerged before Yuzu. It begun to take the form of someone. It grew long red hair, along with a red dress and black gloves.

"No…..!" The figure took the shape of Aki, just paler.

"Hi Yuzu!" said Aki.

"You… it can't be you!" Yuzu shook her head. "I've seen enough by now to know that's not you, who are you!"

"My name is Sin!"

"Sin? Are you a spirit?" Yuzu questioned.

"No! You're a special girl, you have links to an old life while being a fourteen year girl…. there's more in your head then just you! The sprits are keeping you in a coma!"

"So this is my monsters.. my spirits are keeping me here?" Yuzu questioned.

"Since they're spirits ... their guilt is also stay with them after the other live! Their connection and guilt are keeping you here!"

"Well I'll help my friends!" Yuzu replied.

"Friends?! They're nothing; anyway my battle isn't with you….. I'm already in the exact position I want them in!"

"What are you talking about?!" Yuzu said.

"They're battle guilt has been feeding me for so long…. since you got sent into a coma… you've entered their spirit mind! I've always been here…. and I won't let you interfere!"

"What do you want from them?!" Yuzu replied.

"Nothing?" Sin said calmly. "I'm just part of their minds… my job is to exist and cause guilt which creates more. I'm a natural order."

"I'll help them overcome it!"

"What right do you have? You're a -"

"Shell… I know! They gave me the reasonability when they split the original world apart… now I will step up with that reasonability and help!"

"They forced you to have to fix their mistakes instead!" Sin argued.

"Maybe…. but… they're a part of me now and I won't let them down!"

"Maybe ? Your father would not be a card if the angels had not found another way to resolve the conflict." Sin said.

"Again… how many more times will people use my father as a stick to beat me with?!" Yuzu replied.

"I have known your guilt…. I'm apart of you by default!"

"So what? I feel clear-minded! Kaiba helped me… my friends all helped me…..! I've only grown stronger because of them and some ugly Halloween costume isn't going to stop me!" Yuzu yelled. Yuzu felt something nearby.

Yuzu looked behind her and there stood Pendulum Warrior and her Mozarta.

"Warrior? Mozarta?"

"How'd you get here?" Warrior said.

"When we lost…. somehow I've crossed into your minds!" Yuzu said.

" _That's correct, Yuzu."_ said another voice. Yuzu knew that voice; it was hers… and Ciel's.

"Ciel?" Yuzu looked at Ciel.

"It seems we're in quite the trouble…. that crash broke the seal and sent your mind to our world."

"And Mozarta… I thought you said that she…. she had her voice removed after being tortured by Starving Venom…." Yuzu said.

"Mozarta is the card I gave to you…. right from the start. It was meant to be a gift but Academia broke the seal on the dragons and so we had to act and send you and others into our fight… she became your ace from the moment I gave you the Pendulum powers… my point is that she's always been with you and now are we."

"Really?"

"Mozarta was the second in command of my soldiers; she lost her voice from a spell that Starving Venom did…." Ciel put her hands on the face of Mozart. "I redid his soul but I could not remove the damage, Venom is the only one who knows how to remove it."

"And I guess she loved to sing?" Yuzu said.

"We knew you would love music… so we thought Mozarta was best for you." Ciel said.

"If I may interrupt, it seems this girl is taking away from the time you could be fading away in your guilt!" Sin said.

"We might have guilt, but we aren't going to let Yuzu suffer that burden!" Warrior said.

"Oh but it's true! The girl is trapped between here in duel spirits mind! You're guilty mind in fact! If you want her to leave…. you'll have to beat me!" Sin said.

"Dueling an…. emotion?!" Yuzu said.

"Not really…. this creature lives within all your spirits Yuzu, he's basically another spirit." Ciel said.

"I won't let you!" Warrior charged forward with her sword and the blade went right through Sin. The blade went through so easily, Warrior was shock.

As she looked back, Sin reformed his body with ease.

"Physical weapons don't work….." Warrior said in shock.

"Now then, back to the serious stuff! Prepare to duel girl or rot inside here forever!" Sin had a Standard duel disk which was black appear on his arm.

"Fine!" Yuzu said as she held out her arm. Her pink duel disk materialised.

"Brave girl!" Sin said. "But this is my domain! You lose here; you shall be lost in your own spirits darkness!"

"Yuzu, we're with you." Ciel said.

"If it weren't for your guilt, the girl wouldn't be stuck here!" Sin replied, Ciel looked annoyed.

"Ciel, don't worry, we helped me when I was down and had no confidence when I first dueled Shingo, now I'll help you." Yuzu said.

"Thank you Yuzu." said Ciel.

"Now, let's kick this spirits end!" Warrior yelled. Mozarta, Ciel and Warrior faded. They would appear with Yuzu when needed.

 **Turn 1**

 **Sin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall start. I set my Pendulum Scale!" Sin said. "With scale one Queen Knight: Sherry the Rider and scale six Queen Knight: The Scarlet Alchemist!"

"Wait what? He uses your cards, Ciel?" Yuzu said.

"He's part of our own guilt…. I guess he does." Ciel replied.

 **Sherry 1 - 6 Alchemist**

"Alchemist allows me to summon a Tuner from my deck! Appear Queen Knight: Tuner Knight!" Tuner Knight was a stocky male with green and white amour. He had long green hair and held an axe.

 **Queen Knight: Tuner Knight ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Light/Warrior/Tuner/Pendulum/LVL 3/Scale 2**

"Next I Pendulum Summon! Appear Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior!" The portal shot down one aura and Amethyst but had dark purple hair and had a purple cape.

 **Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Her effect allows me to summon a level four Fairy from my deck! Sin Knight – Deadly Warrior appeared!"

"Sin Knight?!" Yuzu said as a dark knight with red eyes emerged. She had long red hair which flowed down.

 **Sin Knight – Deadly Warrior ATK: 0 DEF: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 4/Scale 8**

"What on earth is that?" Yuzu said.

"I guess…. the spirit has his own cards as well?" Pendulum Warrior said.

"Yes, made from your own guilt! I won't let anyone interfere with the natural order of guilt! I tune Dead Warrior with Tuner Knight!" Dark rings shot up as Deadly Warrior went through. "I Synchro Summon! Queen Knight: Star Crimson!"The Monster was a female wearing a full body red cloak. She wore a black mask with a giant axe.

 **4+3=7**

 **Queen Knight: Star Crimson [2500 ATK / 1800 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Warrior / Synchro]**

"When Tuner Knight is used to Synchro Summon, the Synchro gains 400 attack!"

 **Star Crimson ATK: 2900**

"And when Deadly Knight is used as material… you take damage equal to halve of my Monsters attack!"

"What?!" Yuzu saw a dark spirit shoot through her, Yuzu fell to her knees, holding her stomach.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 – 2550**

"What… was that…?" Yuzu said.

"Your friend's guilt, that's only a small part of it! I set one card and finish there."

"Yuzu….." Ciel said as she helped her up.

"Nothing I can't handle…. is there nothing you can do about this spirit though?" Yuzu said as she held her chest.

"I… um…."

"You see?! Your own angel-self cannot help you! She cannot get over guilt so quickly!" Sin said. "She was at fault for the war, killing the crazy king, Leo to stop his assault!"

"Enough!" Yuzu yelled.

 **Turn 2**

 **Sin LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 2550 Hand: 5**

"Draw! I set scale one DuPre the Melodious Cellist and scale sevenSamurai Pegasus!" In one of the scale aross Dupre with a cello while in the other was a white pegasus with sky blue eyes, golden Armour, surrounded by a thin blue aura

 **Dupre 1-7 Pegasus**

"I Pendulum Summon!" Yuzu's portal appeared and three Monsters shot down. "Appear Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva and Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva and Harmony the Melodious Diva!"Harmony worea brown like dress with brown gloves and boots. She had brown hair as well with a green necklace.

 **Harmony the Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

 **Opera the Pendulum Melodious Diva ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 – Scale 4**

 **Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva ATK: 400 DEF: 1900 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 3**

"I play a Continuous Spell! The Festival of Fairies! I now overlay my two level fours!" Both her Monsters flew into the Xyz whirlpool and a bright light shot from it. "Appear Aquamarine the Melodious Maestra Teacher!" A female with long light blue hair emerged in a white dress. She had bare legs with white long gloves. She held a yellow spear.

 **Aquamarine the Melodious Maestra Teacher 1700 ATK/1300 DE /Light/Rank 4/Warrior/Xyz/OU 2**

"My Spell gives a 500 attack bonus to all Light Monsters on my field!"

 **Harmony ATK: 2100**

 **Aqua ATK: 2200**

"Next I detach an overlay unit to double the attack of one Monster on the field, I choose Aquamarine!"

 **Aqua OU: 1**

 **Aqua ATK: 4400**

"Now I use Dupre's effect! I add the attack of one Special Summoned Monster to Aqua! Harmony, help out Aqua!" The Monsters glowed as they shared their power.

 **Aqua ATK: 6500**

"Now, Aqua, attack!" Yuzu yelled.

"I play my Continuous Trap-! Wait, I can't?!"

"Fairy Monsters can't be affected by card effects while Aquamarine is on the field and while Pegasus is in my Pendulum Zone, during the Battle Phase… you can't use Spell or Traps!" Aqua shot forward.

"I send Guilty Sin from my hand!"A Monster was sent to the graveyard. "This stops all attacks this turn!" Aqua was knocked back.

"What is this guys deck?" Yuzu said.

"It's a mixture of guilt and the angels! That is who I represent! When Guilty Sin is sent to the graveyard, I can summon it!"

 **Guilty Sin ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 3**

 **Aqua ATK: 2200**

"I end my turn." Yuzu said.

 **Turn 3**

 **Sin LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 2550 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" Sin yelled. "It's all set up! I play my Continuous Trap, Sinful Rebirth! I destroy a Pendulum Monster to return Deadly Warrior to my field! I destroy Alchemist!"

 **Sin Knight – Deadly Warrior ATK: 0 DEF: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 4/Scale 8**

"What now…." Yuzu thought.

"Well, this! I tune Guilty Sin and Crimson!"

"Another Synchro?!" Yuzu said.

"Yes!" Crimson went through the rings as a new warrior appeared. A sliver warrior appeared with a white amour and golden plating. It had a giant white and gold ring on its back with wings attached. "I Synchro Summon,Queen Knight: The Synchronization Warrior!"

 **Queen Knight: The Synchronization Warrior [3300 ATK / 2800 DEF / Light / Level 10 / Warrior / P.S.3/ Synchro /Pendulum ]**

"When Guilty Sin is used as material, you take 1000 damage!" Yuzu braced herself as a dark beam shot through her again, sending her flying.

"Yuzu!" Warrior yelled.

 **Yuzu LP: 2550 – 1550**

"Now, view what fuels their guilt!" Sin yelled. The background turned from darkness to an open field.

"Where is this, Ciel?" Yuzu said. Ciel appeared from behind and was speechless along with Warrior.

"This is a long, long, long time ago…." Ciel said.

Within the field was a school with humans and duel spirits, all learning in a classroom.

"I remember this…" Warrior said.

"What happened?" Yuzu said. Both Ciel and Warrior looked uncomfortable.

"Tell her or I will!" Sin ordered.

"Stop this!" Yuzu said.

"You need to see this!" Sin said. "This memory is one of my favourites!" Yuzu looked on and saw something coming from the sky. It was an incoming Ciel, falling from the sky.

"Warrior, help!" Ciel yelled from within the vision. Ciel was fighting a bulky demon with wings.

"Got you!" Warrior appeared on the ground and leapt up. She picked up her sword and slashed the demon off Ciel, sending it falling. The two quickly landed and ran over to the demon.

"Good job, Warrior." Ciel said. "This thing nearly destroyed the school!"

"I'll get Mozarta here to fly it off to the prison." Warrior said as she begun to focus. She was going to call Mozarta. Ciel looked at the school and without them noticing, the demon slowly begun to get up.

"Mozarta, my dear friend, I need you." Warrior said. "….. no it's not another prank!" Ciel heard from behind her, the sound of footsteps.

"Warrior!" Ciel yelled. Warrior looked up and saw the demon.

"Damnit! We didn't pay attention!" Warrior charged forward but the demon just growled as it grabbed Warrior and threw her into the school, sending her through the room.

"Warrior?!" Ciel said.

"I'm okay…. I'll get these kids out of here!"

"It's one of the angels!" said a human kid.

"Quick, we need to evacuate!" Warrior said. Everyone inside quickly ran out, Ciel meanwhile charged towards the demon and was able to kick it in the face, sending it towards the ground.

"Stop this rampage! I don't want to destroy you!" Ciel said. "You're lucky it's me! If this was a dragon…. they would've killed you now! Don't make me do this!" The demon roared and knocked Ciel to the ground.

The demon saw the kids running away and he unleashed a large dark blast towards them.

"No!" Warrior quickly tried to stand guard but she wasn't enough, the black beam hit her and everyone else to the ground.

The rouge demon charged forward, large claws out and ready to hurt them all.

"I… failed…. Damnit!" Warrior said. As the demon got close, a large sound wave was heard.

The demon stopped and the sound wave hit him, sending it across the ground.

"Not happening!" Mozarta said, looking like her original card form.

"Mozarta, thank goodness." Warrior said.

"I'll deal with this, look away kids! Graceful Wave!" Warrior aimed her wand to the skies and a large resonating wave slammed onto the demon, the demon screamed as it slowly collapsed.

"You saved us!" said the kids in joy. Ciel wandered over, injured with Warrior meeting her. Mozarta fell to the ground as they caught her.

"Guess…. we did it…" Ciel said.

"No, Mozarta did." Warrior replied.

"Nope, you weakened it… clearly I need to improve my strength as well…." The vision ended.

"What was that?" Yuzu said. "You saved them?"

"That was one of our first missions…" Ciel said.

"And we nearly let them die…" Warrior added.

"What?! You saved them! You three don't need to feel guilt!" Yuzu looked and Mozarta appeared behind her, was a sad face on.

"That guilt remains… after all these years!" Sin added. "Back to the duel! When my new Synchro uses a Synchro Monster as material, I can negate the effects of all Special Summoned Monster you control!"

"But Aquamarine's effect stops all effects from affecting my Fairies?!" Yuzu said.

"This effect cannot be negated!" Sin said as Aquamarine turned grey.

"Now this card can destroy one Monster you control and it gains the attack of that! I destroy Aquamarine!" The knight slashed the Xyz Monster in halve as Synchronization Warrior gained her power.

 **Synchronization Warrior ATK: 5500**

"I send Pegasus from my Pendulum Zone to make damage zero from all your attacks this turn!" Yuzu's Pendulum Monster left the zone and became a force field which reduced the damage to zero. The attack did still hit Yuzu and she was pushed along the ground.

Yuzu opened her eyes and saw another background change.

"Now what?" Yuzu said.

The scene had changed to a chapel, a simple one which was full of spirits and humans together.

"Where is this?" Yuzu asked.

"No… not this moment….!" Yuzu heard the voice from behind; it was Warrior as she looked terrified.

"Don't look, it'll be over soon." Ciel said.

"What is it?!" Yuzu asked again.

"Tell her!" Sin yelled.

"No! I won't!" Warrior replied.

"Then I shall force you to look!" Dark arms shot from the ground and took Warrior's hands which were over her eyes, they grabbed them, meaning Warrior had to see the moment.

"This is Warrior's darkest moment, the moment she-"

"STOP THIS!" Yuzu yelled as she interrupted Sin.

"Fine, watch!" Sin yelled.

In front of the church was Warrior with the angels all in front along with the other Monster friends who battled with each angel.

Warrior looked on at a black female in a bride dress. She had a long pink skirt with a red and white gown on with purple hair.

"You're…. married?" Yuzu said. "How is this guilt….?"

"Because…. this was the last time I said to her… that I loved her…."

The scene changed once more…. it became darker, a gloomy background of a wasteland.

"This is…." Yuzu added.

"This is the war!" Sin said.

As Warrior looked devastated, Ciel couldn't do anything and was frustrated with herself.

Fireballs rained down from the sky to the wasteland where they stood. They saw two people clash; it was Mozarta and a dragon.

The figures battled in the sky but the dragon kicked Mozarta to the ground. The shadowy dragon emerged and it was revealed to be Starving Venom. Starving Venom pinned Mozarta to the grounds.

"You vile… disgrace!" Mozarta yelled.

"That's a compliment!" Starving Venom said. Starving Venom sharpened its claws and prepared a energy beam and he placed it on her neck, Yuzu turned away in horror, Sin laughed.

"The moment Mozarta lost her vocal chords!" Yuzu looked behind and Mozarta was now trapped and forced to watch.

"STOP THIS!" Yuzu yelled.

"Fine…. let's have a look elsewhere!"

"This is sick…." Yuzu said.

"You're in my domain… the guilty mind of your spirits, you should've have come here!" Sin said.

"Leave the girl, she's done nothing!" Ciel yelled.

"I agree, it still changes nothing! Now Warrior, time for this most fantastic moment!"

Warrior was walking along a field, some blood down here head.

"Come on… Emma…" Warrior said. The figure that Warrior was with at the chapel slowly walked behind. She had a sword on and was struggling in a battered outfit.

"Only two days ago… we committed our lives to each other…. and now the dragons and the crazy king have gone mad!" Emma replied.

"What better way to live though!" Warrior tried to say optimistic.

Warrior sensed something and pushed Emma aside, there was a Darkwurm which came to attack. Warrior stood firm.

Darkwurm charged up a dark beam but Warrior slammed into it with her sword before it could launch, destroying it.

"That was sudden…" Warrior said. "I thought this area was clear."

"Um…. Warrior…." Emma pointed at the sky, they saw Starving Venom.

"How?! How did he find us?!"

"You didn't try hard enough!" Venom said. "Now, you shall suffer for your loyalty to the angels, mainly Ciel.

"Rather that then be loyal to a lizard!" Ciel said.

"I shall enjoy this!" Venom unleashed its tails and Warrior went to slash them. Venom shot one towards Warrior and she avoided it, what she didn't know was that a second tail was about to hit her from behind.

"Warrior!" Emma jumped and slashed the tail, hurting Starving Venom as the two landed.

"Thanks, Emma!" Warrior said.

"Foolish girl!" Starving Venom said. "Luckily I've saved enough energy to do this!" Starving Venom begun to glow in dark purple as it slowly changed.

"It's evolving, run!" Emma yelled.

"I'm now… reborn as Greedy Venom!" It had pale blue skin with many purple wings.

"Damnit!" Warrior tried to run faster as Emma ran in front. Greedy Venom charged up a blast and Warrior braced her sword.

"NO!" Emma yelled.

"Keep going, I can beat this!"

"Call the others!" Emma said.

"They're all busy!" Warrior said.

"Goodbye…. worthless pawns!" Venom shot forward a dark beam. Warrior gripped her sword but she slowly felt she was falling to the side.

Warrior saw Emma get blasted in the face, Emma was thrown to the ground.

"NO!" Warrior yelled. Warrior ran over to her.

"Sorry Warrior…. I can't have you dying…. you're so much more valuable to this fight!" Emma said.

"Don't be stupid!" Warrior said.

"I'm not going anywhere…. GO!" Emma said.

"You know I won't!"

"I won't give you that choice then!" Emma replied as she held Warrior's hand.

"You know that I'm still here, you know?" Greedy said as he landed nearby.

"Emma!"

"I love you." Emma said. Her hand glowed and so did Warrior, Warrior slowly begun to teleport as Greedy launched a dark beam at Emma. Warrior could do nothing as Emma sent her away. Warrior tried to say she loved her but was taken away before she could.

"STOP THIS!" The background returned to black. Yuzu yelled.

"This is just some past moments your friends have of their guilt!" Sin said. "And you wanna know whose fault all of this was?" Sin point Ciel who trying to comfort warrior

"I'm going to end this! NOW!" Yuzu yelled. Her eyes gone pink.

"Yuzu! No!" Ciel said. "Don't let your anger use our power!"

"You gave me this life… I shall do as I please! END YOUR TURN!"

"Fine! This got interesting! Your own Monster took the eye of a fellow human… that order came from you!" Sin said.

"I shall rot you away!"

 **Synchronization Warrior ATK: 3300**

 **Turn 4**

 **Sin LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 1550 Hand: 0**

"I DRAW!" Yuzu yelled. "Well would you look at that! Seems the Angels of Creation luck runs through me! I play Angel Ruin! I draw FIVE CARDS!"

"WHAT?!" Warrior said. "How is Yuzu that powerful?!"

"Of course… she's in our minds…. this isn't a duel anymore…. this is a… war…" Ciel stuttered. "Our minds, anything can happen... that card won't exist in real life but if she can create something so powerful... so can Sin!"

"This is crazy… I love it!" Sin said. "Here you are trapped in your duel spirits minds… all of them combined with the guilt…. your inner power given to you by Ciel is now acting on its own…. it seems the angel shell is beating the angel!"

"I shall take you out… and free myself!" Yuzu said.

"Guilt can't just be blasted away human!" Sin said.

"I CAN TRY! I set scale nine Smyth the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!"

 **DuPre 1-9 Smyth**

"I Pendulum Summon…. Beethovta and Pendulum Warrior!"

"What?!" Warrior said as he disappeared. Two auras shot down and one was Pendulum Warrior who looked horrified.

 **Beethovta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 7**

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale: 4**

"Yuzu?! Don't!" Ciel said.

"SILENCE!" Yuzu shot Ciel back across the floor along with Mozarta with his open hand. "I'm in charge now! I overlay my two level sevens! Now go!" Warrior was shot up along with Beethovta as they formed into an Xyz whirlpool.

"See Ciel, you make that girl become like this." Sin said.

"I Xyz Summon…. a knight of pure darkness and revenge… perfect to end you right here… right now. Appear rank seven…. Queen Knight: the Яe:Venge Paladin!" A dark warrior with long blue hair emerged. It had dark crimson wings with blue amour. It had smaller black wings behind.

 **Queen Knight the Яe:Venge Paladin ATK:3000, DEF:2800, Blue Scale 0, Red Scale 8/Light/Xyz/Rank 7/OU 2**

"Now Sin, time to die! When this is Xyz Summoned, all overlay units are detached!"

 **Paladin OU: 0**

"Paladain gains 800 attack for each!"

 **Paladin ATK: 4600**

"I use Guilty Sin's effect! I banish it from my graveyard to destroy a Monster on your field!" Sin said.

"First Яe:Venge Paladin can't be affected by effects… and now I use her effect! I banish Harmony from my graveyard to negate your effect and when I do this; all your Monsters are destroyed!" Paladin raised its sword and unleashed a dark beam, wiping Queen Knight: The Synchronization Warrior away.

"Foolish girl, Synchronization can be set in my Pendulum Zone! I use Synchronization's effect! I destroy Sherry and I can set a new card from my deck to my other zone! I set Eternal Sin!" A dark infinite symbol emerged.

 **Eternal 10 – 3 Warrior**

"It matters not!" Yuzu said. "Paladin!Queen's Vengeance Slash!" Paladin launched forward to Sin.

"I use Eternal Sin's effect! When you attack, damage becomes zero but your Monster must attack again!"

"What?!" Paladin hit Sin but no effect occurred.

"GO AGAIN!" Yuzu yelled, once again Sin was hit but he quickly formed back.

"He's made a loop…" Ciel said. "Yuzu, stop this!"

"You created an unfair card… so can I! You forget girl, this is my domain!" Sin yelled as Paladin continued to attack, much to the rage of Yuzu.

"Then I'll break the rules once more!" As Yuzu tried, Ciel grabbed her wrist.

"Yuzu! No matter what happens, Sin will always be there! He'll outthink you!" Ciel said.

"Let me go!" Yuzu yelled.

"No! I'm beyond sorry for making you suffer all of this… our guilt shouldn't be yours….. just because we're sealed away doesn't mean we can run from it! Please Yuzu, stop this and we'll work together to move forward! Please!"

"No! Come on!" Yuzu yelled. Paladin continued as Sin smirked once more.

"Feel what Warrior is doing…. feel Mozarta… please Yuzu! Think of your Monsters!" Ciel said.

"I can't let him win!"

"We can beat him by getting over our guilt! Yuzu, please, this isn't your battle alone!" Yuzu's sight grew dizzy and tired, she collapsed.

"Say it girl!" Sin said. "Say that you can't beat me!"

"I hate you…" Yuzu said.

"I'm apart of everyone! That's unfair!"

"Fine! I surrender!" Yuzu said.

"Right call!" Sin yelled as the duel field faded, now you'll be stuck here forever!"

"Not if we overcome our guilt!" Ciel said.

"So cliché… all that harm you did…. you can't overcome that, not now, not ever." Sin said as Warrior and Mozarta reappeared with Ciel.

"We can start to move forward!" Ciel said.

"We know what we must now do!" Warrior added. Mozarta could only nod.

"Remember this, all the people that you claim to save at the end were sealed in cards for Ciel ... in the end you three are just hypocrites that will end up making the same thing again, even the girls will pay for your mistakes!"

"You're apart of us Sin…. we accept that now!"Ciel said.

"We did some nasty things… and made mistakes… but we saved so many people as well!" Warrior said. As they spoke, a white portal begun to emerge.

"Ha, it seems you learnt a lesson… well on those dark days you feel bad… I'll be there. The days you have nightmares, that's me poking around…. I'm never going away!"Sin said.

"We know…. we know." Ciel said. Ciel picked up Yuzu as she and Warrior along with Mozarta got to the portal.

"I….. I…." Yuzu stuttered, back to normal.

"Remember human girl, Warrior tried to kill your best friends, Odd-Eyes… Yuya…. what's stopping that from happening again?!" Yuzu had no strength to answer back.

…

"Her heart rate is increasing!" Mina said.

"What can we do about it?!" Marina yelled.

A big gasp of breath came from Yuzu as the two backed off from the bed. Yuzu opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Yuzu said as she sat up. She looked up and saw just Marina; Mina had to run quickly to avoid her cover being blown.

"So, Ms Hiiragi how it feels getting back on the land of the death?" Marina said.

"Marina…. what an unwelcome sight." Yuzu replied.

 **A/N**

Well that was… deep. Thanks to Romadrox8975 for some great ideas and quotes again, this story has only gotten better with him on board. Thanks dude.

And thanks to the OC cards from Exelion Heart and Samueljoo as well as their ideas which helped shape this chapter. I do try to take ideas from everything people suggest and try to fit them into the current story, it's not always possible but I feel confident it was done well here. Thanks guys!

Royal – Mercy will be soon, can't say when but will get a full duel in first round.

Summer Landsdown – Hope I've done it well!

Exelion Heart – Will need to read your new post tomorrow but it looks good, thanks for the card!

ThePLOThand – Thanks as ever

Samueljoo – Thanks for the idea and cards!

 **New OC C** **ards**

 **Queen Knight: The Synchronization Warrior [3300 ATK / 2800 DEF / Light / Level 10 / Warrior / P.S.3/ Synchro /Pendulum]** – Made by **Romadrox8975**

 _One Tuner + One Synchro Monster_

 _Pendulum Effect:_ You can select a card from your deck and put it in your other Pendulum Zone. If you control a Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, you can destroy it.

 _Monster effect:_ If this card is destroyed it can be put into your Pendulum Zone. If this card was summoned by a Synchro monster you can gain these abilities: This card can destroy a monster of your opponent and this one can gain the attack points of the destroyed monster . Negate the effects of a monster on the field that have been Special Summoned.

 **Samurai Pegasus –** Made by **Exelion Heart**  
Scale : 7 ( seven stars )  
ATK / 2800 DEF/ 2300  
Effect : When you give up 500 life Points, Samurai Pegasus gains 500 ATK-Points for each Card you hold in your Hand.  
Pendulum Effect : Your opponent cannot use Spells or Traps in your battle Phase. Destroy this card to make all damage this turn zero.

 **Queen Knight the Яe:Venge Paladin –** Made by **Samueljoo  
** Rank 7, ATK:3000, DEF:2800, Blue Scale 0, Red Scale 8  
Pendulum Effect - If you set the Pendulum Scale, this card can negate all Monster Effects, Spell and Trap Cards; if you do: Special Summon this card to the Monster Zone.

Monster Effect - 2 Level 7 Pendulum monsters. Cannot be destroyed by card effects. When this card was Xyz Summoned: Detach every Xyz Materials and gains 800 ATK for each Xyz Materials that this card had. If the opponent's monster's card effect is activated, banish one or more "Melodious" or "Queen Knight" monsters from your GY to negate every opponent's monsters' card effect. When this card activates the card effect, destroy every opponent's monsters.

 **Queen Knight: Sherry The Rider - Made by Rom**

[1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Special scale 1] Pendulum Effect: All fairy monsters gain 100 attack points for each pendulum monster you have on the extra deck. Monster effect: If this card is invoked because of pendulums, you can return a pendulum monster you have on your extra deck to your hand.


	118. Return

"Where am I?!" Yuzu said.

"It makes no difference!" Marina stood over her.

"What did you do to me?!" Yuzu replied.

"It makes no difference." Marina said. ""Now you know how we have to solve this, give me your bracelet or risk fighting again."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Yuzu hit back.

"You should… you took my eye… my life has been ruined since you came into it. took my eye and because of me to let you escape, now two sisters were separated.""

"Then maybe you should leave it! Why should I care about people who work for Academia!" Yuzu said.

"We have a noble goal… look at the harm you've caused!" Marina said.

"Says the person who kidnapped a fourteen year girl from hospital!"

"Funny, I said something similar to Reiji before sweeping the floor with him and turning him into a card."

"Maybe you did…. but I know we can reverse it!" Yuzu replied.

"Once we have enough, the process is quite quick… you won't have the time. And it's bye bye Daddy forever!" Marina said.

"Your taunts won't scare me anymore!"

"Good point… once the new utopia is formed… all life within the dimensions will die unless they switch their loyalty to us!"

"You're not going to get anyone! No-one would be willing to be ruled over by you… especially in a new world!" Yuzu said.

"You can't comment, the process will end your life… along with the rest! Well… except Yuri and Serena!" Marina said.

"Seriously! How dumb can you be?! Why would this Leo Akaba spare them?!"

"Leo cares for them! He won't kill them! Death isn't a requirement for the angels and dragons…. but once we take your powers… your worthless!" Marina replied.

"You're a fool if you think he'll let them live!"

"Give me the bracelet now!"

"Ha! I know I need to lose a duel or give it up willingly to pass it on…. not happening!" Yuzu taunted.

"I prefer that option, defeating you in a duel will be the most worthy and most satisfying experience I've had in a while. If you surrender however, I'll free Reiji, your dad and the kids if you do! I would even ask Leo to let the other angels and dragons let you live, although of course it would be worth it for you?""

"I'm not stupid! One, Leo wouldn't allow that and two… I will save them without helping you advance your plans!"

Marina put her hands around Yuzu's throat; Yuzu looked at her dead in the eye.

"You say you're a noble leader… well… let's see…." Yuzu said.

"For a fourteen year old… you sure are cocky." Marina replied.

"I don't fear you. Maybe I would've been before all this happened… but not now… not ever again." Yuzu said. "Warrior… Ciel….. Mozarta…. any time now would be nice?" Yuzu thought, however her spirits seemed to not answer.

In the other room, Mina peaked in. Mina had to hide to keep her cover.

"Marina you fool….. don't blow this!" she thought.

Marina took a breath in and withdraw her hand with anger. She walked away a few steps.

"Serena and Yuri would never forgive me if I hurt a defenceless girl…." Marina said. "... maybe Yuri would like to see how I crushed you" Marina said."

"I'll show you defenceless!" Yuzu replied.

"Don't push your luck. We will duel again Yuzu, and I WILL win and take your bracelet." Marina said. "You're free to leave…."

"And hear this Marina; I will stop you and save everyone!"." Yuzu said.

"First you will have to pass over my body and even if I die I will continue to carry the ideals of Academia…. just in case, tell Kurosaki Shun that I will give him back what he did to me."

Yuzu stared at Marina as she teleported away, Mina had heard Marina talk about Yuzu leaving so she had no choice but to teleport her away via the buildings equipment. Mina had the look of rage in her.

"You… spoiled it!" Mina yelled.

"You couldn't have done anything with the bracelet protecting her!" Marina said.

"I wouldn't know now she's gone!" Mina took a tazer from her yellow coat pocket, Marina stood no chance.

"You know if I had dueled Yuzu…. Roget would've known I'm here…. all I need is to take a loud enough noise…. and they'll find me eventually!" Marina said, Mina stopped with the tazer.

 **Stadium**

"And on our second match of the opening day we have Shun Kurosaki leading Tony Simmons!"Melissa yelled.

"This has been no sweat for Shun!" MC added. "He and his unusual summoning method have proven far too much!"

On the lane, Shun was dueling with 3800 lifepoints while his opponent who had no Monsters, had 1900.

"Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon! Finish this weakling off!" Numerous missiles reigned down onto Tony, who skidded on his D-Wheel.

 **Tony LP: 1900 – 0 Shun Wins**

In the stands, Yuya looked depressed with the rest.

"They get sent… underground?" Yuya said.

"I never knew…" Rin replied.

"They're forced to work?" Ruri added.

"I guess so.." Ruka said as she clenched her fist. "This place is so messed up!"

"And I sent a man down there…" Rin said.

"We had no choice, we have to keep winning." Yugo said.

"Yes but only one of us can win… it won't be long before we have to face each other…" Rin said.

"Oh…" Yugo said.

As some were about to get up before the third match, a blue appeared before them. It was Tsukikage.

"Tsukikage?! I thought you was guarding Yuzu?" Yuya said.

"That is why I'm here!"

 **Hospital**

"I am so sorry… the incident should not have happened!" Tsukikage said as they arrived at the hospital. They all ran in and got to Yuzu's room.

"No!" Yuya said as he opened the door. As he did, Yuzu and the entire room returned in a bright flash.

"I'm back!" Yuzu said to herself, she looked up and saw her friends look in with bemusement.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"I'm so relived." Yuya said. Yuzu had explained everything, from Sin to Marina along with Pendulum Warrior who had appeared.

"A demon inside your duel spirits minds…. that's a lot further than anything I've ever sensed." Ruka said.

"But it's over now? Right?" Yuya said.

"I think so… it… it should be." Yuzu replied.

"I don't get one thing… if Ciel was able to show herself at times when you needed her… why didn't she show up against Aki?" Rin said.

" _The seal in which Ciel and the other angels placed on the dragons and themselves is slowly getting weaker…." Warrior said. "Still… it takes a lot of energy and Ciel might've had the energy to break it to stop you from falling Yuzu…. Ciel is mostly connected to you and you were in high-peril…. it might've weakened the connection or something."_ Warrior said.

" _Yuya Sakai, your duel will begin in ten minutes, Yuya Sakai, your duel will begin in ten minutes."_

Yuya heard the loud speaker.

"Damnit…." Yuya said.

"Go Yuya." Yuzu said. "I'll be fine."

"But theres something else…"

"I'll tell her." Rin said. "We won't be going anywhere, Yuzu will be safe."

"In fact… I feel better…" Yuzu said.

"Are you sure?" Yuya said.

"It'll be fine." Rin added. Yuya nodded and left for his duel.

 **Stadium**

Yuya prepared in the stadium, while in the tunnel, he prepared as he sat on his D-Wheel. Yuya felt a lingering cold chill on his spine, Yuya looked behind and there was a female in a white suit.

"You!" Yuya said. The figure was in a white D-Wheel suit with short purple hair.

"Long time no see…." said the female.

"You're that Arcadia duelist! The one who dueled me!" Yuya said.

"The name is Minerva and yes, you're right." she said.

"What do you want?!" Yuya said.

"I just want to wish you luck…."Minerva said. "No hard feelings… right?"

"You kidnapped me!" Yuya said. "Arcadia did!"

"And we were wrong." Minerva placed her hand onto Yuya before she took it off. "I'm sorry…." Minerva walked away.

"What was that about?" Yuya said. Yuya felt another cold sense as she walked off. Minerva smirked while her back was turned. "Maybe she has changed?"

… **..**

Yuya was now dueling in the stadium and against a dark-skinned male who wore a sliver jacket. His name was Damon Lopez.

Damon had Alien Shocktrooper out, a 1900 ATK green lizard Monster Card, he had two set cards. It was about become Yuya's turn.

"I draw!" Yuya yelled.

"Try and beat this!" Damon said. "I will show you the Commons pride, we shall not stop!"

"I feel…. funny…..?" Yuya thought as his sight got dizzy.

"I'm talking to you!" Damon yelled. "I don't know if you're a Commons or not… me and my friends will begin our stage of revolutio-"

"SHUT UP!" Yuya yelled. Yuya looked shocked with himself. "That… that wasn't me….?"

"No-one will silence our revolution!" Damon said.

"I said QUIET!" Yuya yelled. "Wait…. why am I shaking?"

As Yuya looked around the stadium, he saw his visions get darker, the stands disappearing.

"What is this?!" Yuya then found himself seeing numerous conflicts at once.

The visions were war, death, blood…. all from the ancient past with the angels and dragons.

"What is this?!" Yuya yelled. Yuya looked forward and saw Yuzu collapse. "Yuzu!"

Yuzu couldn't hear him as she looked up at a duel disk. The duel disk glowed purple and Yuzu screamed. A card appeared on the floor with Yuzu trapped.

"NO!" Yuya yelled.

Back in the duel, Yuya held his head and his eyes became inflamed with red.

"I won't let Yuzu die!" Yuya yelled, he was halfway to becoming Odd-Eyes as the rage engulfed him.

 **Hospital**

In the hospital, there was no TV in the room Yuzu was staying in so her and Rin had to miss it as Rin was explaining all to Yuzu about going underground.

In the waiting room, Yugo said casually as he watched the duel, as Yuya was about to go berserk, Yugo felt a spine-chilling feel.

Warrior, Catilist and Uriel, Yuzu, Rin's and Ruri's spirits all felt a tingle… a dragon was returning again.

 _"If that Synchro Dragon awakens as well…. he'll destroy this hospital!"_ Warrior said.

"What?! What is it?" Yuzu said.

"I sense a dragon…"

"Yuya?!"

 **Duel**

"I set my Pendulum Scale with Timegazer and Stargazer!" Yuya slammed his two Magicians onto his Pendulum Scales.

 **Star 1 - 8 Time**

"I Pendulum Summon!"

"Pendulum Summon?!" Damon said.

"Appear my Monsters!" Three Monsters shot down. One was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon along with a shiny Odd-Eyes Monster, it had silver wings and it was called Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, finally a red cloaked magician, Sleight Hand Magician.

 **Performapal Sleight Hand Magician ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Spellcaster/LVL 7**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7/Scale 4**

 **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Light/Dragon/LVL 7**

"I overlay Pendulum Dragon and Sleight Hand! Appear Rank seven, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" The dragon was formed with blue scales that looked like frozen armour. Just by touching the floor, it was frozen instantly.

 **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon 2800 ATK / 2500 DEF / Water / Rank 7 / XYZ /OU: 2**

"I play the Spell Odd-Eyes Emergence! If I have an Odd-Eyes Monster which was summoned from my extra deck, I can add two Odd-Eyes Cards from my deck! I add Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon and Odd-Eyes Advent!"

"What are you planning?!" Damon said.

"Just this! I play the Ritual Spell Odd-Eyes Advent!"

"Ritual?!" Damon replied. In the stands, Yuzu with the others all entered the stadium. Yuzu had to have Rin help her into the stadium while she wore the battered riding outfit.

"YUYA!" Yuzu yelled. Yuya didn't hear her.

"I tribute Saber… time for an upgrade! I RITUAL SUMMON!" Saber roared as it shot into a funeral casket. "Appear Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon!" A black and orange monster emerged with golden chains around its body.

 **Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500 Earth/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7**

"When Gravity appears, all your Spells and Traps return to your hand and you can't activate any cards in response!" A heavy gust knocked the cards away.

"I attack with Absolute Dragon! GO!" Absolute unleashed a blue beam. "I detach an overlay unit to stop Absolute's attack!"

 **Absolute OU: 1**

"Now I summon an Odd-Eyes from my graveyard! I detached Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as the overlay unit so he can return!" Odd-Eyes glowed in dark aura as it roared upon its return.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/LVL 7/Scale 4**

"ODD-EYES! ATTACK!" Odd-Eyes unleashed a dark beam at Damon's Monster, destroying it. "Odd-Eyes inflicts double the damage!"

 **Damon LP: 4000 - 2800**

"Gravity Dragon…! ATTACK!" Gravity Dragon charged up a deadier dark beam as it raced towards Damon."

"NO!" Damon yelled as the dark beam hit him directly, Damon was shot into the stands as the crowd in that section ran away.

 **Damon LP: 2800 – 0 Yuya Wins**

Yuya smirked as he saw the aftermath.

"YUYA!" Yuzu yelled.

"END HIM!" Yuya ordered his Monsters who remained on the field to attack.

"LET'S GO!" Warrior yelled along with Catilist and Uriel, The three warriors of the angels appeared on the duel lane and set up guard. Each one was able to hold the attack back before Warrior lifted up her sword and slashed the two dragons, knocking Yuya out at the same time as he fell off his D-Wheel.

Warrior held her sword over Yuya.

"WARRIOR, DON'T YOU DARE!" Yuzu yelled as she somehow was able to now run to the side barrier, Yuzu however felt dizzy and fell to the floor. "Please… no….!"

Warrior looked down and saw Yuya cough, he had returned to normal.

"Where am I?" Yuya said "What happened?"

A loud cheer went up across the stadium as they celebrated the bloody victory.

"YUYA YUYA YUYA YUYA!" the crowd all chanted.

Yuya looked up and saw Damon getting stretched away, he looked at the ground.

"This isn't what I wanted! I want to make people smile not destroy!" Warrior remembered something from Yuya's words.

… **..**

"I want to be a hero… to make everyone smile as well!" A young warrior said. In front of her was a younger looking Ciel who looked just like a Yuzu in a few years time. Alongside them was a small dragon who laughed with the other two. It was Odd-Eyes.

"And I'll help you! That's what friends are for!" Warrior went up to the two and hugged them tightly.

….

Back in the stadium, Warrior saw Yuzu with tears along with Yuya as he walked off, pushing his D-Wheel back to the tunnel.

 **A/N**

Sorry for delay! Thanks to Rom as ever for his great ideas! And now for a special message to a fantastic reader/contributor!

 **…..**

"Put the banner up!"

"It is up!"

"Not when it's upside down!" Yuzu yelled to Warrior.

"Oh look they're reading it!..." Warrior replied.

"Happy Birthday, Samueljoo!"

,,¡ooɾlǝnɯɐS 'ʎɐpɥʇɹᴉq ʎddɐH,,

"You're tiring…." Yuzu said with her head in her hand.

 **….**

Happy birthday Samueljoo!"

Exelion Heart –Thanks! I will have to read that all in a while because it's quite big! Will do though!

Lunarie - Thank you and Barians themselves with Barian won't appear as that's zexal but yeah we have Rio,Shark… more could follow.

ThePLOThand – Thanks but credit goes to Samujoo for that!

Samueljoo – Thanks and happy birthday!

Royal2 – Thanks dude and Mercy will be within in the next 2 or 3. Had to get Shun/Yuya out of way first, Mercy gets a full duel as I said before.

 **OC Card**

 **Yuya**

 **Odd-Eyes Emergence/Spell**

If you control an Odd-Eyes Monster that was summoned from the extra deck, add two Odd-Eyes Cards to your hand.


	119. Past Teachings

**Fusion Dimension**

The entire ride back to Yusho's school was silent. Reiji, Sora, Grace and Reira had all escaped from the school with Austin, Masumi and Gongenzaka coming to help.

Himika Akaba had to sacrifice herself to allow Reiji and Reira a chance to escape, Himika had learnt that Leo had been reading her mind and no matter how much she denied it, Himika cared for Reiji and Reira.

The helicopter which had been turned invisible landed back at the school via a secret opening which had now been sealed shut. The helicopter opened its doors and everyone got out slowly with Austin going first.

Reiji and Reira stepped out. Reiji looked around; it was a simple hangar for the helicopter.

"What is this place?" Reiji said.

"This is Yusho's Duel School." Gongenzaka said.

"We were sent here by Austin when he was undercover." Masumi explained.

"So you two have been alive this long…. I'm glad." Reiji said.

"I the man Gongenzaka am surprised…. you're actually being nice." Gongenzaka said.

"A lot has changed." Reiji replied.

"Two girls needed to beat him to make him at least understand what he means to others." Grace said, teasing.

"It doesn't matter." Austin said.

"We couldn't rescue you as Austin wished to remain further undercover…. but I guess that's over now." Masumi said.

"It's fine, I held my own and I found out a few things myself." Reiji replied. "I had discovered Yusho was hear all along… but why not return to Yuzu and the others?"

"Fact is… we don't know where they are." Austin said. "It's a one out of five guess and even then we wouldn't know exactly where in that dimension they are."

"We don't like it either but…. as much as we want to fight, we see the point in Yusho's plan." Masumi said.

"Plan?" Reiji replied.

"He knows the end goal of the Lancers is for them to come to Fusion, once they do, we will add this schools duelists to the Lancers to have a high chance of winning!" Gongenzaka said.

"Well many things have happened since you guys left… I can update you all later… but first I need to see Yusho." Reiji said.

"Woah, don't you hate him?!" Grace said.

"No… I learned what happened, Yusho did regret the moment he took the credit for Real Solid Vision… it was all a misunderstanding… a misunderstanding which set my crazed father onto this war path. If it wasn't going to be Yusho, something else would've set him off… Leo is a lunatic and that was never going to change." Reiji said.

"What about those two though…" Mausmi said, pointing to Grace and Sora.

"What?" Grace said. "We're not Academia… anymore!"

"I… I…

"Get a grip you blue-hairball! They put a parasite in you… they brainwashed Gloria as well via different means…. they were using Reira, kidnapped Reiji…. what more do you need to see they're evil!" Grace yelled.

"Academia is all I know… how can I get over that?!" Sora said. "From an orphan to Academia… that's all it's ever been! I'm not sure I can cope without it….. even though they do vile things!"

" _And if your heart has changed, you will cope just fine."_ said a male voice from afar.

"Yusho!" Reiji said.

"Yuya's father?!" Sora said.

"I'm glad you know me." Yusho said. "I never paint anyone as evil from Academia; they've been misled for three years."

"Yusho…. it's been a while." Reiji said.

"Yes, me and you have a lot to talk about. Austin, show the others around, let them get used to the place." Yusho said.

"But… um…. won't they all look at me and Sora weird… you know… we were Academia." Grace stuttered.

"Everyone here is former Academia, don't worry, you're not alone." Yusho said.

"What about moles?" Sora said.

"Considering Austin said that Leo didn't know where we were, it's safe to say we're clean." Yusho said, Reiji looked behind and Reira stood there, quiet and she wasn't moving while gripping the bear.

"So that's the kid?" Yusho said. "Austin told me about her." Yusho went down to Reira's level. "Hello there." Reira was terrified and ran back into the helicopter.

"I guess she's confused… first she's scared and forced to work for Himika and now Marina who she respects, is gone." Reiji said.

"I have a kind of connection with her… I can try." Grace said. Reiji looked at Grace.

"Fine… just don't mess it up." Reiji said.

"And I won't!" Grace said. "I thought you trusted us now!"

"Trust is earned not given." Reiji said.

"Okay enough you two, Reiji with me. Grace, please try and help the kid as much as you can." Yusho said.

 **Yusho Office**

Reiji took a seat inside Yusho's small office. Reiji looked around and saw many pictures of Academia warriors who were still working for Academia.

"What is this place exactly?" Reiji asked.

"This place? Well it was built pre-Fusion war." Yusho said. "Me and Austin set up base here. Now…. Reiji…. how are you feeling?" "Feeling? I'm fine?" Reiji said. "Reiji…. you just lost your mother…. I'm sorry…" "I don't need to feel anything, she was evil." Reiji said. "No that's wrong!" Yusho said. "Yes she went with Leo's plans but Leo knew that Himika was so in love with him… more than he was with her…" "And even more that love turned her into a psychopath who would sacrifice anyone for just making him happy." Reiji said "I don't need someone to tell me how to feel!" "Reiji!" "I know how I feel!" Reiji yelled back. "I'm sorry Yusho but this is reality!" Reiji yelled back. "My father is vile and so was my mother! One small act changes nothing! "

"I understand how you feel Reiji…. just…. I want you to know what your parents were like before all this begun."

"I know you're old friends with my father, you and him wanted to progress duels so you helped each other to make Real Solid Vision! On the day of the official launch demonstration, you took the credit because no-one would believe my father who had gained a reputation for being a loser could do such a thing… I now know it wasn't your intention to do that… and that you panicked... but that still caused Leo to break! I know it all thanks to Yoko! What else am I missing?!"

"Before that! Before Leo started to change!"

"I don't want to know! You can't redeem him!" Reiji said.

"There's always a chance Reiji, I caused Leo to snap and I won't stop believing that I can get through to him!"

In the helicopter, Grace sat in front of Reira who remained looking at the ground, Grace had tried to get through to her but nothing worked as of yet.

"Hey, I'm sure we will find Marina again…. my sister is also missing…." Grace said.

"Everyone I go is damage… and destruction….." Reira muttered.

"Damage and destruction…. what do you mean?" Reira didn't answer and took her bear and got out of the helicopter to sit on the side of the room.

" _Thanks for trying."_ Grace heard a voice and there coming in to the hangar was Austin.

"I did everything I could…." Grace said.

"It's hard… look I wanted to say sorry….. I turned your sister into a maniac." Austin said.

"Leave it; I don't need your sympathy, just get her back to normal."

"I'm just trying to…."

"I said leave it." Grace walked off.

Grace walked through a corridor and saw duelists in a room enjoying dueling and practising. She could see a teacher teaching them stuff.

"I wish I could remember enjoying dueling….." she thought.

Back in with Reiji and Yusho, Reiji remained sitting down as Yusho stood up.

"Your mother was a proud woman; she always supported Leo on everything while also talking to Yoko while I and Leo worked on the Real Solid Vision. She always said she was proud of you on your studies and dueling skills at such a young age." Yusho said. "She did still raise you and from what Austin told me… she gave you a chance to escape."

"I know and I said thank you…. it doesn't excuse her for what she did!"

"My point is she ended her life with a good act and that's what I think she wanted you to remember her by… she made mistakes yes but she knew you could overturn them…."

"I guess… I just need time to think…" Reiji said.

"I understand…. I think that young child you were with could do with your help." Yusho added.

"I know nothing about caring for younger kids…"

"But she's your sister… adopted but still your sister." Yusho said. "Austin tells me she got quite close to you, in addition she is also a victim of Leo and at least with her you can undo one of the mistakes that your father made."

"I'll give it a try but I can't promise anything. At least it's one of the things I can do to fix one of the many lives that my father destroyed."" Reiji said.

"If you care, that's all that will matter." Yusho added.

 **24 Hours Later - Sora**

"Sora…. it's been a while." said Gongenzaka. Gongenzaka had entered a small bedroom made for Sora.

"Yes… hi Gongenzaka…." Sora replied.

"You have some explaining to do!" Gongenzaka said.

"What?! I had a bug in my head!" Sora hit back.

"Not that." said Masumi as she entered the room.

"Masumi…." Sora said.

"I had a bug as well…. it didn't change me before hand!"

"What do you mean?!" Sora replied.

"We're saying you were Academia before you had a bug put in you! You went behind our backs!" Gongenzaka said.

"I was doing what I was told too!" Sora said. "I've now seen how bad they are! How evil Academia are!"

"How do we know you're not double crossing us again!" Gongenzaka said.

"I'm not!"

"YOU CARDED THE KIDS! Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya! Hokuto" Gongenzaka yelled. "Innocent kids, gone!"

"I didn't…. I mean….. I KNOW!" Sora yelled. "What I did was sick and wrong…. I'm sorry!"

"And how do you think Yuzu and Yuya will forgive you?" Masumi said.

"There's still time to free the carded people! I know I can make up for my errors!" Sora yelled. "Masumi, you helped destroy Ritual!"

"And I know that… I have to live with that guilt!" Masumi replied. "The point is you were Academia before!"

"I can't prove anything until I'm allowed too!" Sora yelled back.

"Then duel me!" Masumi said.

"Duel?! What good will that do?!" Sora said.

"Dueling can speak a thousand words… show me your thousand!" Masumi said.

"Fine!" Sora said.

 **Hangar**

Reiji walked towards Reira, who sat in the corner looking at the ground. Reiji had been trying for the last day to speak to her. Reira had slept and eat there all night.

"So…. we escaped." Reiji said awkwardly. Reira said nothing. "Reira…. I'm sorry that you lost Him- our mother….."

"She wasn't very nice…." Reira said. "Marina is my only friend that I can trust."

"You can trust me." Reiji said.

"Can I…. you tried to leave…"

"Because Academia were tricking you Reira, you're safe now." Reiji replied. Reiji tried to put a hand onto Reira's shoulder but she hit it away.

"I just want Marina." Reira said. Grace walked in to the hangar.

"No Reira." Grace said. "Marina lied to you… she said that Himika couldn't hear you remember? But she did…."

"What?" Reira said.

"Grace, that doesn't help." Reiji said.

"Yes, that will help her see the true face of Academia." Grace said.

"Marina had to lie to protect you and she has done it many times to save her friends on some occasions, she was willing to sacrifice her commander's title to save my sister." Reiji replied to Grace.

"Marina stood by while Gloria was brainwashed!"

"What could she have done? Maybe Marina needs a wakeup call… like you have had! Don't be a hypocrite; you were doing the same thing just yesterday!" Reiji hit back.

"I…. I guess….." Grace said.

"All I'm saying is that I can tell you and Marina are friends, don't forget that… I'm sure Marina can see the truth."

"I know but she's dedicated… Marina is always loyal; she won't break ties with them!"

"If Marina is as good as a person as you say, then she will." Reiji replied.

"Marina is bad as well….." Reira stuttered. "I can't trust anyone…."

"Hey of course you can… us!" Reiji said.

"I want to be left alone!"

"Why not try and help her see the real face of Academia, if Grace and Sora could change why you not try to help her." Reiji said.

"Oh for the love of ... we should stay together, Reira. The three of us do not have anyone but us right now. You want to be alone but you know that we're trying to help you, you should be grateful to have people who care about you, I only had Gloria and now I've lost her. "

"I said I want to be left alone!" Reiji looked back as Reira remained against the wall.

"I think I made that worse…" Reiji said.

"No you did not ... you made a good point about Marina ... I was wrong to get mad at her ... I am used to following orders it's ... it's almost impossible to think about not following them. "Grace said.

"And that's what my father wants, pure loyalty ... Academia is a cult, they want control ... through mind control, threats, anything. Leo wants full control."

"You know you're better than your father in many ways so stop blaming yourself for that, even if you're still a decrepit hipster." Grace said smugly.

"And you should learn to mature." Reiji exclaimed while adjusting the glasses.

"Ha and you learn to stop having problems with women." Grace exclaimed, leaving Reiji confused.

"Wait, why would I have a problem with women?" Reiji asked. "

You had problems with all the women you know! Yuzu, Marina to Reira!" Grace exclaimed causing him to be stunned and thinking, the Amazon duelist just patted his back as she laughed. "But hey thank me that I'm here to support you."

 **Duel Room**

"Go Gem-Knight Citrine! End this!" A warrior slashed Sora with a burning sword as Sora landed on the ground.

 **Sora LP: 300 – 0 Masumi Wins**

"17 times!" Masumi said. "17 times I've dueled you now and you still won't speak!"

"I never turn down a duel! What do you mean by "speak"?!" Sora yelled back. Both Masumi and Sora were tired; each had won half of the duels plus a draw.

"I want a duel vs. the true you! Not a weak person who can't think right!"

"Sora, it's time you step up and show that you're an individual!" Gongenzaka said.

"I am! I don't work for Academia!"

"So what are you now?!" Masumi shout activated her duel disk; Sora growled to this as he stood up and turned his duel disk back on.

"Guess I'll have to show you for an 18th time!" Masumi and Sora began another duel.

 **Turn 1**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall start then!" Sora said. "I summonFluffal Mouse!" A light blue mouse with a white bottom half appeared. He had white wings and was holding a doughnut.

 **Fluffal Mouse ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Earth/Fairy/LVL 1**

"When Mouse is in attack, I can Special Summon two more of the same card from my deck! So appear my second and third!" yelled Sora. A portal formed and two more Mouse appeared.

 **Fluffal Mouse ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Earth/Fairy/LVL 1 X 2**

"I set two cards and end my turn!"

"Your heart is still wavering Sora!" Masumi said.

"A duel can't show any of that stuff!" Sora replied.

"And that's what Academia has taught you!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Sora LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" Masumi said. "I use this deck because it shows me who I am! My father was a jeweller and I loved gems growing up! I know you love your deck… but you still don't enjoy using it!"

"Just make your move!"

"Very well! I play the Spell Gem-Knight Fusion! I fuse "Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Obsidian in my hand! Go Fusion Summon!" A yellow warrior and a dark knight fused together. "Appear Gem-Knight Topaz!" An orange knight with a green cape appeared.

 **Gem-Knight Topaz ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800 Earth/Thunder/Fusion/LVL 6**

"When Obsidian is sent from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon a Normal Monster from my graveyard! Arise Gem-Knight Tourmaline!"

 **Gem-Knight Tourmaline ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800 Earth/Thunder/LVL 4**

"Now Topaz, wipe out a Mouse!" Topaz launched forward and two blades appeared on his armour. He slashed a mouse with deadly accuracy.

 **Sora LP: 4000 – 2300**

"Topaz inflicts damage equal to the destroyed Monsters attack!" Sora stood there as he felt a burning pain.

 **Sora LP: 2300 – 2200**

"Topaz can attack twice!"

"What?!" Sora said as another Mouse was quickly destroyed.

 **Sora LP: 2200 – 500**

"Take the damage again!" Sora felt another burning pain as he fell to the ground.

 **Sora LP: 500 – 400**

"Tourmaline, end this!" Tourmaline launched forward.

"I play Last Toy Standing! I end the Battle Phase if a Fluffal, Edge Imp or Frightfur Monster is the last one on my field and I can gain lifepoints equal to the attacking Monsters attack!"

 **Sora LP: 400 – 2000**

"I end with a face down." Masumi said.

 **Turn 3**

 **Sora LP: 2000 Hand: 2**

 **Masumi LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Draw!" Sora yelled. "This card?! I guess this is all I can do… is be a warrior! I summon Edge Imp Sabres!"

 **Edge Imp Sabres ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Dark/Fiend/LVL 3**

"I play Instant Fusion! I pay 1000 lifepoints and summon a level five or lower Fusion Monster! It can't attack and it's destroyed during the End Phase!"

 **Sora LP: 2000 – 1000**

"Emerge Frightfur Sheep!" A yellow sheep with scissors going through its body appeared. As he did this, Reiji, Yusho and Grace appeared and looked through the window.

 **Frightfur Sheep ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 5**

"Next I playFusion Substitute! I fuse my Mouse and Sabres! Frightfur Tiger!" A new monster in the shape of a mutilated stuffed tiger appeared roaring in the field of Sora.

 **Frightfur Tiger 1900 ATK / 1200 DEF / Water / Level 6 / Fiend / Fusion**

"I play my set card Parasite Discharge!"

"What?!" Masumi said.

"You want me to fight like Academia, then here it is! I didn't remove them yet from my deck because I haven't had time…. I guess it's calling for me to use it! I summon Fusion Parasite from my deck!"

 **Fusion Parasite ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Insect/LVL 1/Effect**

"When Special Summoned I can use it to Fusion Summon with materials on the field! I fuse Tiger, Sheep and Parasite itself!Appear, Frightfur Parasite!" All Monsters spun in the Fusion whirlpool. A giant brown parasite emerged which had blades on its pincers from within. It had dark red eyes.

 **Frightfur Parasite ATK: 500 DEF: 300 Dark/Insect/Fusion/LVL 8**

"That's not all! I use Fusion Substitute in my graveyard! By banishing it and by returning a Fusion Monster from my extra deck to the graveyard, I can draw a card! I return Frightfur Sheep and I draw!"

"No way…." Masumi said.

"When Parasite Fusioner is used, it's equipped to my big parasite!" The brown bugged emerged on one of the legs. "Parasite destroys all Monsters on your field and inflicts 300 damage for each!" Mausmi's Monsters all were destroyed.

 **Masumi LP: 4000 - 3400**

"Parasite can equip a Fusion Monster from the extra deck onto itself and gain its attack! Parasite gains Frightfur Chimera's 2800 attack!"

 **Parasite ATK: 3300**

"Why is he doing this?" Reiji said.

"Masumi is trying to find Sora's true self."

"True…self?" Grace said.

"Everyone is different but Sora has to follow instructions all the time, I think Masumi and Gongenzaka are trying to get Sora to think for himself." Yusho said.

"Come on Sora, what are you playing at?!" Gongenzaka said.

"I can't think for myself! That's clear!" Sora said. "I have no identity!"

"Then I guess you should be turned into a card!" Masumi said. "I know Academia rules from when I was forced to work for them! The weak are carded! You turned Hokuto into a card so you should face the same fate!"

"Maybe that's what I want!" Sora yelled.

"That's a coward saying!" Masumi said.

"I attack you directly!" Frightfur Parasite launched acid onto Masumi and she felt a heavy burning pain.

 **Masumi LP: 3400 – 100**

"Masumi!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"It's okay; I will get through to Sora." Masumi replied.

"Why?! Why do you want me to change?!"

"Because I need something or someone to vent on after all that Academia did to me!" Masumi said. "And there's no better way than with an Academia soldier who had a parasite like me! During the time that thing controlled me I saw how I betrayed my companions and how it destroyed the lives of others, the worst of all is that I was still in my own body but that thing made me observe all those atrocious acts." Masumi said while clutching her shirt tightly. "I think the same thing happened to you too, but your honour as a soldier allowed you to accept it."

"Nonsense! I set one card and end there."

 **Turn 4**

 **Sora LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

 **Masumi LP: 100 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Masumi said. "I have all I need to prove to you that Academia dueling isn't the way forward!"

"There is no other way of dueling!"

"Watch and learn!" Masumi said. "I use Gem-Knight Fusion's effect in my graveyard! I banish a Gem-Knight Monster to add this to my hand! I banish Topaz!" Masumi returned it to her hand. "I play my Trap! Fragement Fusion! I banish Monsters from my graveyard to Fusion Summon however it's destroyed during the End Phase! I banish Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Obsidian to Fusion Summon another Topaz!"

 **Gem-Knight Topaz ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800 Earth/Thunder/Fusion/LVL 6**

"Next I use Gem-Knight Fusion in my hand to fuse Topaz with Gem-Knight Crystal in my hand! Here comes a new evolution for my deck and the power of the Lancers!"

"Evolution?!" Sora said in shock.

"By fusing the power of one shining gem with another, I can build a new path! I Fusion Summon the Fusion-Pendulum Monster, Gem Knight: King Golden Quartz!" A tall golden warrior emerged. He had a long red cape while he carried huge blade.

 **Gem Knight: King Golden Quartz** **ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000 Earth/Rock/Fusion/Pendulum/LVL 10/Scale 10**

"A Pendulum Fusion?!" Sora said. "What?! How?!"

"Thanks to Reiji and Austin!" Masumi said.

"Wait, what?!" Sora said.

"Thanks to them, now I have a new Monster which proves that I've moved on from Academia's control! His effect allows me to summon a Fusion Monster from my extra deck, graveyard or banished zone! I summon Gem Knight Master Diamond!" A knight in sliver amour appeared. He had a huge sword with different jewels going down it. The Monster stood tall on the field.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 9**

"All your Monsters attacks reduce by the summoned Monsters attack!" Frightfur Parasite lost attack.

 **Frightfur ATK: 300**

"Next I shall end this! Gem Knight: King Golden Quartz, attack! Golden Slash!"

"Then I shall respond with this! Negate Attack ends the Battle Phase!" Sora said as Golden was knocked back.

"No problem!" Masumi said. "During my second Main Phase, this card is destroyed!"

"What?!"

"Then I can place it into my Pendulum Zone!" Golden arose on the side of Masumi's field.

 **Golden 10 -**

"Now his Pendulum effect! By tributing a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster on my field, Golden can return!" Master Diamond was destroyed and Golden returned.

 **Gem Knight: King Golden Quartz** **ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000 Earth/Rock/Fusion/Pendulum/LVL 10/Scale 10**

"The Monster which was tributed inflicts damage to you equal to its attack!"

"No!" Sora said as he felt a high burning pain as he fell to the ground.

 **Sora LP: 1000 – 0 Masumi Wins**

"That defeat felt… different?" Sora said.

"This was a Lancer's true fight." Reiji said as he walked in. "During the 24 hours we've been here, me and Austin gave Masumi an upgrade. She wanted a change from her deck, to show she's truly moving forward."

"But I've already gone against Academia… it's just their teachings are a part of me now!"

"That's the thing, you can change that and move on with your life if you intend to." Reiji exclaimed.

"Yes you've had all those lessons put into you but there's always a chance to move on Sora, I understand it's scary but it doesn't mean you have to follow it if your heart isn't with it." Yusho said.

"But I'm not sure I can?" Sora said.

"We will help you, but we need to be able to trust each other." Gongenzaka said.

"When you said about becoming a card Masumi, what did you mean?" Sora said, a tired Masumi just laughed.

"Just lying, me, Gongenzaka and Reiji wanted to motivate you to join the Lancers after Austin had seen the recording of your duel with Yuzu and how she tried to help you." Masumi exclaimed.

"But I turned Hokuto into a card, why do you not hate me?"

"I still do… however I owe it to Yuzu for saving me before and however much I hate you, the Lancers need more people."

"You know what you have to do Sora, you should try to earn Yuzu and Yuya's forgiveness again and you can only do that if you join the fight as a Lancer." Gongenzaka said

"I want to still be friends, Gongenzaka… and with Yuzu… and Yuya….. Masumi… I do want to bring Hokuto back…. and Yaiba who I know Academia forced you to card…" Sora said.

"Then we know what we both must do." Masumi said.

"I'll try." Sora said as he got up.

A while later, Grace met up with Austin in a corridor.

"Austin, I need to say sorry. Seeing Sora has made me see that I was following the same path." Grace said.

"Oh it's nothing." Austin said. "What I did was bad…"

"I know and I'm not happy about it either but I know you had to do it to remain undercover… you put a word in Gloria and Ray to snap them out of it?"

"Yes, the word is Freedom." Austin said.

"And we say that to her face?" Grace said.

"No, you need to speak it directly in the ear."

"Then we have to find her and Ray!" Grace said.

"Well I think we should go to the main hall…." Austin said.

"Why?" Grace said as she followed.

In a big hall was a fireplace. Sora and Masumi with Gongenzaka and Yusho stood around it.

"Go on, they're evil cards and must be destroyed." Yusho said.

Sora took all Parasite cards from his deck and threw them into the fire as he moved forward along with Masumi.

"Good riddance." Masumi said.

"They made us do bad things… evil things…. destroyed lives… ruined ours…" Sora added.

"And we can free the other students with bugs in their minds." Gongenzaka said.

"Yes, the Doctor must be stopped… along with the rest." Sora said.

 **Academia – Throne Room**

Leo sat on his throne with his hand on his head.

"No-one shall disobey me…. not even Cobra…." Leo thought. "Doctor!" The mad scientist appeared on screen.

"You want a report on Cobra's mind?" Doctor said.

"Yes."

"Well the bug which went into his brain is reading his mind and loyalty levels…" 

"And…..?!"

"He's still firmly loyal to you but… he has high doubts over your plans…." Doctor replied.

"So he does… does he?" Leo said.

"I could put him under your control?"

"No, Cobra is far too strong-minded for that… it's time to use the same method as we did to the Xyz user Shark… time to alter his memories." Leo replied.

 **Synchro Dimension**

Back at Ruka's house, Yuzu and the other Lancers were getting ready for bed. Yuzu sat on a couch and was thinking while Yuya looked disappointed in himself. Ruka walked to Yuzu with a pillow.

"You sure you want to spend the night on the couch?"

"Yeah…. I like this big room." Yuzu said. 

"We have a new change of clothes for you tomorrow." Ruka said.

"Thanks…. hey Ruka… do you ever feel like you're being watched?" Yuzu said looking around the room.

"Sometimes…. I guess it's all those conspiracy theories nowadays!" Ruka said. "Goodnight!"

"Night Ruka." Yuzu replied.

" _Yes…. goodnight to you all….."_

…

Roget sat at his desk, watching via Ruka's security CCTV.

"No-one can hide from Security… isn't that right…. Marina and Mina…." Roget looked at another camera which showed Marina in a hotel room along with Mina in her room in the Security tower.

Marina looked up to the camera and Roget noted this.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom as ever! He added some great lines between Grace and Reiji plus the name of the Gem-Knight… shame it's not real! Day 1 of Friendship Cup ended by the way.

Veracity/Summer – Thanks for the ideas and reviews!

Lunarie – Yeah I do like the idea and will try and work out a way to see if that can be done, thanks! 

Samueljoo – Thanks dude!

Royal2 – Thanks as ever, Mercy duel coming within next 2 chapters.

 **OC Cards**

 **Sora**

 **Last Toy Standing/Trap**

If a Fluffal/Edge Imp or Frightfur is the only Monster on your field, end the Battle Phase and gain lifepoints equal to the attacking Monsters attack.

 **Masumi**

 **Gem Knight: King Golden Quartz** **ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000 Earth/Rock/Fusion/Pendulum/LVL 10/Scale 10**

 _Pendulum Effect:_ You can tribute a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster on your field, Special Summon this card. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the tributed monsters attack.

Monster Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can summon a Fusion Monster from your extra deck, graveyard or banished. Reduce all Monsters attack your opponent controls by the amount of the summoned Monster. During the 2nd Main Phase, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, set it in your Pendulum Zone.


	120. Past Connections

" _Yuzu! Wake up!"_

Yuzu was on the couch, covered in a blanket. She swatted away the voice.

"10 more minutes!"

" _You lazy child!"_ The voice got closer and near her ear. _"WAKE UP!"_ Yuzu heard the voice and rolled of the couch.

"What is it?!" Yuzu knew the voice.

" _You knew it was me?"_ Warrior said.

"Of course… you're always in my ear these days!"

" _That boyfriend of yours, Yuya, he's crying!"_

"He's not my- wait what? Yuya?!"

Yuzu quickly got up and ran into Yuya's room who was struggling in his sleep.

"Yuya!" Yuzu quickly shook Yuya's body. "What's wrong?"

"Yuzu?!" Yuya quickly woke up. "What happened?"

"You were crying?" Yuzu replied.

"I… was? I had a…. nightmare… I think?" Yuya continued to shake and sweat.

" _Well calm him down… don't want him all dragoning in here!"_ Warrior said.

"I know! Yuya, please… it was a bad dream."

"Yeah… I know… that girl did something to me!" Yuya said.

"Girl? Who, what?" Yuzu said.

"That girl from Arcadia… Minerva… she touched me and made me see visions… evil ones!"

" _Another witch?"_ Warrior said.

"That Minerva girl… she can project worst fears… and I guess her boyfriend Raito is here as well… so Arcadia are here…" Yuzu said.

"Why would so do that to me?" Yuya said.

" _They must know about the dragons now…. I guess they wanted destruction."_ said a female voice. Mercy walked in.

"Mercy? You heard us?" Yuzu said.

"I'm sorry, Tsukikage and I take turns watching the group at night in case something happens." Mercy said.

"Wait, do you watch us at night?" Yuzu said, she and Yuya looked at the girl confused.

"NO! Just outside the rooms!" Mercy said.

"Warrior go do something useful like… helping Tsukikage."

" _I'm bound by fate to look after you."_

"Then look after me by keeping guard….."

"No, I want to stay with Yuya and with you I need to talk something with you two. If you do not mind necromancer girl, you can excuse us. "

"Sorry Mercy, Warrior is…. well rude." Yuzu said.

"Necromancer?" Mercy asked.

 _"A sorcerer who talks to the dead."_ Warrior exclaimed. _"A profession well known in my world and that only the most talented and recognized sorcerers for the people practiced, besides as your deck they are undead that makes you one."_

"Whoah, that's cool ... if I think I like that, thank you." _"Sexy and rude please."_

" _What is your plan, Warrior?" Yuzu said._

" _We need to connect to the old Odd-Eyes, the friendly one before he was corrupted by the war and death…. he was the most reasonable of the dragons."_ The two were surprised.

"But how… he's full of rage…" Yuya said.

" _Well we need to find something… he's just like you Yuya… well was…. he loved smiles and making people smile. Yuya you must convince him."_

"I can't do that?! Odd-Eyes is…. well you know!" Yuya said, scared.

" _It's fine, we'll be there to help you….. and if it all goes too wrong then I…."_ Yuzu gave a cold look at Warrior who smiled innocently… " _I, Yuzu and Ciel will find a way to save them … do not worry I know you'll find the way."_

In another room, despite it being middle of the night Rin and Yugo were in a room with their cards out.

"Okay Rin, if we want to Accel Synchro, we need two things! We need-" Yugo said,

" _Without any Accel Synchro Monsters… we can't do it."_ Rin replied.

"Well… you gained powers now… so maybe you can make your own!" Yugo said.

"It's not like a switch! I can't just turn it on and off! It just kinda… happened?!" Rin's duel spirit Catilist appeared behind.

"You connect to your angel-self's power, when times are tough you break the seal and gain the power of your former angel-self called Linette, MS."

"I wish I had a duel spirit!" Yugo said.

"Maybe once we stop these dragons and whoever else." Rin said. "Catillist… what happens once we defeat the dragons? Are we ever going to be…. normal… again?"

"I presume once the dragons are removed by lethal means…"

"Leathal?!" Rin shouted, waking everyone up. "Yugo is not dying!"

" _I apoagise! I didn't mean that. We will not harm the boys, we need to remove the spirits and kill them."_ Catillist said.

"Is it…necessary?" Yugo said. "Can't you… reason with them?"

" _With all due respect to them…. no…. you can't argue with the devil."_

" _What was Clear Wing like?" Yugo said._

" _Well… silly… not the smartest but he….. well he did seem to care… before it all begun. "But not as cute like you."_

"Me?… thank you…!" Yugo said with a silly tone, Rin sighed.

" _It was a power of the former world as I told you…. Linette controlled it… you need to unlock it."_

"But how?!" Rin said.

" _That can only come from you ms._ It's hard to do it, you need to master the state known as the Clear Mind that takes months maybe years to do it."

"Well we will unlock it!" said Yugo.

 _"Unfortunately you cannot do it Mr. Yugo."_

 _Knock Knock Knock_

The door to Ruka's house was being banged on loudly. Everyone in their rooms came out after the knocking continued.

"Who is that?" Yuzu said.

"I have no idea…." Ruka replied. "I can see who it is from the CCTV." Ruka looked at her T.V and changed to a channel which showed the door on the ground floor being hit by Mina who looked panicked.

"Mina?!" Ruri said.

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Marina kidnapped you?!" Yuzu said.

"Yes, she had me after taking me from Roget!" Mina said. Mina had a punched face, Ruri was treating it.

"So Marina came from Fusion to here and kidnapped me while I battled Sin… and she had you kidnapped as well?" Yuzu added.

"Yes, she took me from Roget's place… I was able to escape because she…. I can't remember….." Mina said.

"She let you led yourself to her…." Shun said. "You fool!"

"Shun stop it!" Ruri said.

"No, I would've known!" Mina said. "But… Sin?"

"Long story short… I was pulled into the mind of my duel spirits minds and was forced to battle their guilt in a demon called Sin…." Yuzu said.

"Yeah Yuzu told us." Rin said. "Hopefully it's all over now." Warrior and Mozarta appeared hoping that Yuzu words were right, Mina could see them.

"Sin hey?" Mina thought. "That's very interesting…."

"You can see them as well?" Shun said. "Why can't I?!"

"Because Mina clearly came with us to Warrior's card." Yuzu said. "Everyone with a power must be able to see it or if they saw the spirits in real form."

"Anyone it's late, Mina you're welcome to stay here with us, and we will sort this all out tomorrow." Ruka said.

"How many rooms do you have here?!" Yuya said, surprised.

"Enough! She can have Yuzu's room since Yuzu is spending the night out here in the living room." Ruka replied. Mina just looked on.

 **Flashback - Earlier in Day**

Mina in her room in Security had a phone call on her duel disk, she answered?

"Yes Jean?" Mina said.

"Hello Mr. Traitor, it's a pleasure to hear it." Marina said. Mina looked annoyed.

"What is it?! Remember any false moves and Gloria is hurt!"

"Ignore that!" Marina said. She was in the bathroom of her hotel. "Roget is watching us!"

"What?! How could you know? You've been in your hotel room?!"

"I'm in the bathroom because there are no cameras here!" Marina pointed to the door. "The camera's having been following me!" Marina replied.

"Paranoia!" Mina said.

"I thought you were smart! You have to trust me! We're both in trouble!" Mina looked up to a camera in her room.

"So what do you suggest?" Mina said.

"Free Gloria, remove my duel disk with a bomb within and we got a deal."

"I'm not stupid! You and I are both in trouble!" Mina said.

"I can handle myself… what about you?" Marina said.

"You know I cannot remove the bomb but I can give you something more precious than that." Information about Serena's whereabouts.

"Serena? And Yuri? You know?!"

"I know you're fond of them…. now meet me at this place." Mina hit her duel disk and a map appeared on Marina's duel disk. "Roget will know we've gone but…. I have that covered…."

 **20 Minutes Later – Roget Office**

Roget returned to his desk and switched on the camera feed on his big screen. He looked at Mina and Marina's rooms and failed to see the two in them.

"What?! Where are they?!" Roget switched to different feeds in the rooms and still didn't see them. "Did they work it out…..?" Roget hit a button. "I want a full scan for the two suspects, no excuses, find them!"

 **Park**

Mina and Marina meet in a park in the shadows. The night sky hid them further.

"First, tell me Serena and Yuri's whereabouts, tell me the truth! I won't accept any lies!" Marina yelled.

"Quiet! Roget will have his goons here soon… why do I need your help, you told me Roget was watching!"

"Because as I said, I will rat you out!" Marina replied.

"I can deal with Roget!" Mina said.

"Really? What about your "plan"?" Marina bragged.

"Fine! Serena and Yuri are…. Security jails!"

"Where about?!" Marina yelled.

"That's all you're getting!"

"Fine but I want more information about where they are later! "Marina added. "Now we will take down Roget together!" Marina added.

"As long as I can do my plan… I don't care if you take his eye out after!" Mina said.

"And I will find Serena and Yuri and return to Academia… then we are enemies once more."

"Cute… you think you and your dumb school stand a chance… the Lancers aren't a weak bunch!"

"You sound like you like them….!" Marina taunted. "You also expect a lot from them, they were already defeated in Ritual and they only have a 14-year-old girl as their leader, and the Academy victory will be imminent."

"You're attempts of mind-games suck, now… what's the plan?!"

 **Roget Office**

"Sir! Incoming call!" said a Security worker.

"I don't have time for that!"

"It seems to be the girl you want!"

"What?" Roget hit a button and Marina appeared via video link. "Marina…"

"Roget! Traitor!"

"One of the Commanders… I worked out you was here once I started spying on Mina…. I am always a step ahead!" Roget replied.

"Well since you jammed communications and teleporting back to Fusion… it seems I'm stuck… well I do have one advantage! I have your friend Mina with me!"

"So what?!" Roget said. "I will soon have both of you!"

"You don't understand you fool! Mina controls your tech, she will hack into Dennis and take control of him for me! Mina is now in danger… will you take that risk to foil your plot?"

"Why not join me? I will stop Academia!"

"I don't team up with snakes! With Mina's life at risk she'll do what I ask! She thought she would come to check up on me but I took her hostage instead! Now with Mina… she could destroy all your systems before you could blink!"

"You must be stupid enough to continue believing in Leo's plan. What are you saying? "Roget said.

"I'm not stupid enough to betray Leo as you did and don't worry about your empire that you created here… it will end up being destroyed that I promise." Marina said." Besides, Mina knows why her father does not talk to you!"

"What?! Whatever! What do you want?!"

"I want Mina to stay in the tournament and her cover to remain! You to stop spying on us, Yuri and Serena freed!"

"Why would I do all that?!"

"Because you will avoid being blown up! I have planted numerous bombs around Synchro and if you fail to do my demands… well your City is gone!"

"Lives of Top and commons that do not interest me."

"I thought that and here comes the interesting thing, at the second of the bombs, it will send a direct message to the Director's office with evidence to blame you for the incident. I want Yuri and Serena freed now!"

"Serena? Mina must've lied to Marina…" Roget thought. "I could do some nasty things to Serena and Yuri! I'm calling your bluff! Here's a better deal, you don't release the bombs and once the tournament finishes, I'll lift the Fusion blockage and let you and the other two return home!"

"Once I return we'll come back and rule!" Marina said. "And just in case Roget, should get a doctor for the men you sent."

"I'll stop you!"

"That we'll see, remember that this is a war, that the best one wins!" Marina replied smugly.

"Sir, we have troops on their location!" said a worker.

"You fool! We found your location!" Roget said.

"I wanted that!" Marina put on her duel disk and soon smiled. "Surrender now or suffer the wrath of Academia's Paladin." All the men activated their duel disks at the same time. "At least I will fight with what seems to be noble men, I like that."Marina charged directly to the center of the conflict.

 **Day Two**

The group all sat in the living room of Ruka's house. There were nerves now in the air.

"We lose… we get sent underground… how, what is that?" Ruri said to Rin.

"I don't know…. rumors say once you go down there you're never seen again." Rin replied.

"Also those who are too bad even for the Facility are down there." Yugo said.

"We need a plan to stop us from going down there." Yuzu said. "Only one of us can duel Aki so… the rest of us will lose."

"There's a reason me and Tsukikage didn't enter." Ruka said.

"But Security are super-tight on this… there's no way you could stop us from being taken?" Rin added.

"There's always a way! I just need to work something out… in the mean time, none of you lose." Ruka said.

"And let's hope no-one draws each other in the first round." Tsukikage added.

"What about Arcadia… no way are they going to go underground?" Yuya said.

"Arcadia are staying in the shadows… we're kinda stuck there" Ruka added.

"If Arcadia are in this tournament, clearly they won't wish to upstage Aki in the final duel… they just want destruction." Mercy said.

"Bunch of freaks…." Shun said.

"We're not freaks!" Mercy said. "We are just different! Racism isn't just about skin colour!"

"I didn't mean…." Shun shut his eyes and sighed. "I apologize, all this stuff about duel sprits and powered duelists… it's all new to me.."

"Wow, Shun saying sorry… I'm glad I was here to witness it!" Ruri added.

"We should get you back to Roget?" Yuzu said.

"No it's cool! He would want me to rest!"

"Mina, we don't trust Roget…" Ruri said.

"He saved me from Arcadia, you can trust him!" Mina added.

"Anyway we should get to the stadium." Ruri said.

"Yes and I hope I duel today!" Yugo said.

"Well…. if you do…..I won't be there." Rin added.

"Why?!" Yuzu said.

"We agreed last night to make Ringo faster…" Yugo said. "We need to master Accel Synchro so we need to go faster! We need a new part!"

"Rin?" Yuzu turned to her.

"It won't be long! We need to do this." Rin said.

"Okay… as long as you're safe." Yuzu said.

"Well I think I should go as I'm not entering." Ruka said.

"Okay and Tsukikage?" Rin added.

"No… we need him in case something goes wrong, Yuya can come with us." Ruka said.

"But… Yuzu might duel?" Yuya replied.

"Actually I think it's a good idea… it'll get you away from the stadium for a while." Yuzu said.

"Well… if you think so." Yuya replied.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault all that happened yesterday Yuya but I think some outside time will do you good." Yuzu replied.

"Then it's sorted, we had better go to the stadium." Yugo said.

"Then it's sorted, we had better go to the stadium." Yugo said before Rin stopped him. "I know it makes you sad that I miss your first duel." Rin said while brushing Yugo's hair and then kissing him on the forehead.

"This for the good…" Rin looked to the others. "Oops… I had forgotten you were still here…"

"How cute!" Ruri said.

"Just-just go everyone!" Rin said, embarrassed.

"If you and Yuya were to stop playing all this time and mature at once, maybe those were you." Warrior said.

"I'll put your card through a shredder in a minute!" Yuzu yelled back.

 _"Oh no, you know that's true, right Yuya?_

"Haha…. me and Yuzu are just good friends, that's all!" Yuya replied with an innocent laugh.

 _"Yeah the excuse of friends like Yuto and Ruri."_

"Me and Yuto aren't boyfriends!" Ruri replied as she overheard it.

"What?!" Shun said.

"No… Shun!" Ruri replied.

"Who said that?! Who?!"

"Warrior, you are evil." Yuzu said while warrior was laughing like never before.

 **Stadium**

The remaining Lancers all sat in the stadium as the draw was made for the second day of round one.

"It's time for our second day and we shall go straight to it!" Mellissa Claire yelled.

"Who will it be!" MC added.

The first imagie flashed through all the remaining entrants as the Lancers sat nervously in wait, the image slowed down to show off one of the Lancers… Yugo.

"ME! YES!" Yugo yelled.

"You got what you wanted!" Ruri said.

As the second imagine stopped it showed a Common in a black jacket with orange and yellow hair… Hunter Pace.

"Who is he?!" Yuzu said. "He has an interesting look…."

"I don't care, I'll beat him!" Yugo said as he punched his hands together. "But still no Rin…."

"It won't take her long!" Yuzu said.

"We will support you!" Ruri added.

"Well I hope she comes back in time…." Yugo thought.

 _"Don't worry Banana Boy even if your girlfriend is not here, you're going to win!"_ Warrior said.

"I wish you came with a mute button…." Yuzu said, sighing.

 **Rin Yuya Ruka**

"So… you know a guy, Ruka?" Rin said as the three walked down a street. Rin and Yuya had to wear sunglasses to avoid being detected by the crowd following their wins in the Friendship Cup.

"Yeah, he's known as someone who can get things done, no questions asked." Ruka replied quietly.

"Isn't that illegal?" Yuya said.

"Yuya, you've been in this world long enough, you should know by now almost anything is illegal for Commons…. we shouldn't even really be out…" Rin said. "Tops don't like Commons out and about even during tournament time." Rin replied **.**

A while later they reached a side-street and they arrived at a worn down building. Ruka knocked on the door five times and a voice was heard.

"Saiga, it's me." Ruka said.

"And the other two?"

"There with me." The door opened to an empty stairway.

The group went up the stairs and saw a male inside the broken house, the house was filled with various junk.

"Ruka, my number one customer!" Saiga said.

"Because I have money…." Ruka added.

"Of course! What do you want?"

"I need a D-Wheel part… it's only found in Commons Rin thinks." Ruka said.

"And how do I know these aren't Security undercover?" Saiga said. "I'm not dealing anything here."

"Have a look at this!" Rin slide a card to Saiga.

"This card looks used?" Saiga said as Rin took it.

"Yes, take it! As per Commons culture!" Rin said.

"Commons culture?" Yuya said.

"Commons exchange cards to other Commons, it's a moment to share and make bonds. It shows they all have value." Ruka said.

"Very well, and take this." Rin took a card Saiga gave to her.

"What part is it?" Saiga said.

"It's called a Neo Ener." Rin replied.

"Neo Ener?! Why would you want that?! They make no difference to D-Wheels?" Saiga said.

"Saiga, can you get the part or not?" Ruka said.

"Yes I can…. I'm not sure your brother Rua would want you doing business with me…" Saiga said.

"Rua is dueling overseas, I'm twenty, and I can look after myself." Ruka added.

"Fine…. well I will contact my people in Commons and arrange a transfer." Saiga said. "But…"

"Why is there always a "but" Rin said.

"A part like that would show up on Security's scanners… only way is if it is brought in separate parts…."

"Fine, I'll build it." Rin said.

"Okay and one other thing, you'll need to pick it up." Saiga added.

"Fine!"

"What?! We'll be found!" Yuya said.

"I'm not risking people seeing me at the docks. That's my final offer."

"Fine." Ruka said.

 **Stadium**

Yugo and Mukuro Enjo were at the starting line, Yugo looked at him.

"Good luck!" Yugo said.

"Stop wasting my air! I'll end you quickly!" Mukuro hit back.

"Rude!" Yugo said.

"Our duelists are ready!" MC yelled.

"And so our are the crowd!" Mellissa added.

" _Auto-Pilot on, Standby"_ said the D-Wheels.

"Riding duel…." MC and Melissa said.

"Acceleration!" the two yelled. The D-Wheels shot forward.

"I'll go first!" Mukuro yelled with a big grin.

 **Turn 1**

 **Mukuro LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I send Skull Conductor from my hand to the graveyard to summon two Zombie Monsters who's combined ATK is exactly 2000! I summon Burning Skull Head!" A red skull on fire appeared.

 **Burning Skull Head ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 Fire/Zombie/LVL 3 X 2**

"Next since they were Special Summoned from my hand… you take 1000 damage each!"

"What?!" Yugo said. Both Skulls launched fire from within their mouths and burnt Yugo as he yelled.

 **Yugo LP: 4000 – 2000**

"Yugo!" Yuzu yelled.

"I set a card, my turn ends."

 **Turn 2**

 **Mukuro LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yugo LP: 2000 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" Yugo yelled. "When I control no Monsters Speedroid Terrortop can be Special Summoned!" Numerous red spinning tops appeared in a snake like tail pattern.

 **Speedroid Terrortop ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/LVL 3**

"Next I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" A blue pyramid with red eyes on its different panels appeared.

 **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice ATK: 300 DEF: 1500 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I Synchro Summon! I tune Tri-Eyed with Terrortop!" Tri became green rings as Terrortop went through them.

 **3+3=6**

"Appear Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"A blue like toy appeared on the field with a huge front spear. It glowed on the field.

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600 Wind/Machine/Synchro/LVL 6**

"I use his effect to banish Terrortop and hit you with 500 damage!" Kendama charged up a energy bolt and fired it from its front spear, hitting Mukuro.

 **Mukuro LP: 4000 – 3500**

"Now I attack a Burning Skull!" Kendama launched another blast, destroying one of the two Skulls.

 **Mukuro LP: 3500 – 2300**

"Thanks kid!" Mukuro said.

"Whatever! I set two cards, I'm done!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Mukuro LP: 2300 Hand: 1**

 **Yugo LP: 2000 Hand: 2**

"Draw! Now I play the Trap Skull Release! If I control a Burning Skull which was Special Summoned from my hand, I can bring this out by ignoring its summoning conditions from my deck! Supersonic Skull Flame!" A four legged skull warrior with four legs came running onto the field.

 **Supersonic Skull Flame ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Wind/Zombie/LVL 10**

"Level ten?!" Yuzu yelled.

"Your big Monster doesn't scare me!" Yugo said.

"Well it should! His effect! I hit you with 400 damage for each Burning Skull in my graveyard, since you so kindly sent one to my graveyard last turn…!" Yugo felt a heavy burn as he took more damage.

 **Yugo LP: 2000 – 1500**

"Next is Skull Flame's other effect! I can Special Summon a Burning Skull from my hand in defense!"

"A third?!" Yugo said as another emerged.

 **Burning Skull Head ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 Fire/Zombie/LVL 3**

"Take 1000 damage!" Yugo yelled in pain as he felt more of lifepoints burn away.

 **Yugo LP: 1500 – 500**

"I can't attack the turn I use Skull Release so you live for one more turn! I set one card!"

"Damnit.. I better get my duel back on track…." Yugo thought. "Not being able to use Clear Wing… is hard…. it could help me out here.."

"This tournament has been my dream! First Rin isn't here and now… I can't use my dragon!" Yugo said in frustration.

"Poor Yugo…." Yuzu said.

"He can't summon Clear Wing because… the same could happen again." Ruri added.

"Pathetic." said Shun.

"Shun!" Ruri yelled.

"It is… scared of releasing a dragon demon….. you said that they were able to snap out of it….. why can't he resist it once more?" Shun replied.

"It's not as easy!" Ruri replied.

"If this is his dream, he should be able to stop it." Shun said with his arms folded.

" _I agree with the bird brain."_ Warrior said next to Yuzu.

"Do you have to call everyone names?" Yuzu thought back.

" _It's easier to remember then everyone's names….."_ Warrior said. "Get the message to Clear Wing's shell!"

"You want Yugo to start making a relationship with Clear Wing?"

" _Hey, it's so dumb it might work."_ Warrior replied.

"Ruri, did you hear Warrior?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"I think we have to try… Rin would be the same… !" Yuzu said.

"But how? They're racing around at high speeds?!" Ruri replied.

"I may help with that." Tsukikage replied.

 **Roof**

Tsukikage had lifted both girls onto the roof with his ninja stealth and jumping. Yuzu and Ruri looked over at the packed stadium.

"At least neither of us is scared of heights!" Yuzu said. Tsukikage looked over at the ground and quickly looked up, with a shocked look.

"Yugo!" Ruri yelled, Yugo heard nothing.

"How can we get it through to him?!" Yuzu said.

 **Track**

As Yugo was about to begin his turn, he saw the red dressed Pendulum Warrior appear besides him.

"You?!"

" _Yeah… use your dragon."_

"Why? It causes trouble!" Yugo replied.

" _If you believe in your goals to win this completion, you can resist him! You need to find a relationship with Clear Wing!"_ Warrior faded away. Yugo looked up and saw Yuzu and Ruri waving.

"Okay! I shall do it!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Mukuro LP: 2300 Hand: 0**

 **Yugo LP: 500 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Yugo yelled. "First I banish Tri-Eyed Dice to hit you 500 damage thanks to Kendema!"

 **Mukuro LP: 2300 – 1700**

"I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" A golden dice appeared on the field with different markings on each side.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I tune level one Red-Eyed Dice and Kendema…" Yugo sweated, not through Clear Wing but his nerves. Red-Eyed became green rings as Kendema went through them.

"Come on Yugo…." Yuzu said.

6+1=7

"Synchro Summon! Appear…. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

 **Flashback – 6 Years Ago – Orphanage Yard**

"Give it back!" An eight year old Yugo in a yellow shirt chased after a boy who had taken a card.

"Nah, loser!" said the boy.

"Please, Clear Wing is my favourite!"

"Then say it!" said the boy.

"No I won't say it!" Yugo said.

"Such a shame! Guess it's mine since you won't accept I'm better!"

"I beat you in a duel! I am better!" Yugo yelled.

"You cheated! And since Martha is busy elsewhere…. you're little card is mine!"

"Give it back!" said a familiar voice. It was young Rin in a white shirt with pink overalls.

"Oh you're little friend!"

"We're all at the same orphanage; we need to look out for one another!" Rin yelled.

"One day I'll grow up to be a professional D-Wheeler while you'll be rotting it out in the streets! I need to build my deck up!"

"Take my Windwitch!"

"Rin…" Yugo said.

"I don't want your thrash!" he said as he laughed.

"Give it back!" Rin picked up a ball from the ground and threw it at him

"Hey!" Rin threw it at him again. "STOP IT!"

"Give my friend his card back!" Rin threw it once more.

"I'll rip it!"

"No you won't!" Rin threw the ball into his groin, making the boys eyes light up with tears. Rin took the card and gave it back to Yugo.

"Thanks Rin!" said Yugo with a bright smile.

 **Flashback End**

"I wish you were here Rin but you're here with me… and Clear Wing was always there for me… I don't truly understand the original Clear Wing as a person… but I want to! I Synchro Summon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yugo's mighty white dragon flew into the sky and it sparkled in the clear sky It then floated alongside in front of Yugo and roared.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

Yugo smiled as a pain ran through his head.

"No! Clear Wing… we are one in the same! We need to be a team!" Yugo said.

" _This body is mine! You shouldn't have summoned me!" Clear Wing replied._

"No! We can be friends!"

""Clear Wing is talking to Yugo! I sense it! "Warrior said to Yuzu.

"Damnit ... come on Yugo!" Yuzu said.

" _I will not allow Clear Wing to break free!"_ Warrior replied. _"This plan better not fail!"_

"Warrior tell me you will not." Yuzu said, worried about Yugo, Warrior didn't answer and only bit her lips as she put her hands on the holster where her sword was.

 _"Yuzu, I am no longer a hero who will bring joy to the people. But you and Yuya are more capable of doing it and I am going to help them to become that."_ Warrior exclaimed while putting her arms on the shoulders of the girl, Yuzu looked at her confused without knowing what she was talking about.

"Sorry you feel that way Clear Wing but I will not fall to you again!" Yugo yelled with determination.

"I play the Trap Gravity Bind to stop all Monsters who are level four or higher Monsters from attack!" Mukuro said.

"You think you can win with effect damage? Rin does the same thing…. and she is ten times the duelist you are! I play my set card Mystical Space Typhoon!" A blue whirlwind wiped away the Trap.

"Fine but your Monster isn't strong enough to defeat Supersonic Skull Flame and my Burning Skull is in defence!" Mukuro replied.

"Not with this! Go the Trap Dice Dance! I send a Dice Monster from my hand to the graveyard! I send a second Red-Eyed Dice! Next I roll a die, and I declare either odd or even, if it's the one I declared, I can summon it and Synchro Summon!"

"Luck?!" Ruri said.

"Rin said about this… Yugo is a wild one." Yuzu said.

A die appeared and it shot into the air.

"I declare, ODD!" As the dice lanced it rolled around… landing on 3, an odd number!" Red-Eyed appeared.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Luck!" Mukuro. "It won't win you this duel!"

"It will now! I tune Clear Wing with Red-Eyed Dice!"

 **7+1=8**

"I'm going to show I can handle you Clear Wing… by letting you evolve!Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level eight, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" The shiny dragon shot out of the Synchro portal and flew alongside Yugo.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 8**

" _THAT FOOL! First he can't control Clear Wing and now he uses its evolved form?!"_ Warrior panicked.

"Yugo is a wild one ... it's so dumb it might work ..." Yuzu said.

 _"He is not a dumb." Ciel said while Warrior and the other girls watched her. He only has a clear mind in his goal and only that."_ Ciel said to warrior. Warrior and Yuzu were watching each other, confused by the words of Ciel, the angel just laughed. _"He just wants to be happy with his girl."_

"I hope by evolving you… you will see I bear no grudge Clear Wing…" Yugo said. "I attack Supersonic!"

"So? It's not enough to defeat me?!"

"It does! Crystal Wing's effect! When it battles a level five or higher Monster, it gains that Monsters attack!"

"NO!" Mukuro said as Crystal flew high into the sky and glowed.

 **Crystal ATK: 5600**

"Go Yugo!" Yuzu cheered.

"End this!" Yugo launched forward Crystal Wing as it slammed into Supersonic, destroying it and making Mukuro's D-Wheel to stop.

 **Mukuro LP: 2300 – 0 Yugo Wins**

Yugo stopped as the crowd cheered; he saw Yuzu and Ruri who cheered.

"I guess Rin… you'll have to watch the highlights!" Yugo said. As he saw Mukuro being dragged off by bodyguards, Yugo felt sad that he was going underground.

"You did it Yugo!" Yuzu said.

"Yeah, we'd better get down…" Ruri said. "Tsukikage, are you okay?"

"I… am…. fine…" Tsukikage said while looking sick.

" _Who would have thought the ninja was the one scared of heights…"_ Warrior added.

 **Park**

Marina dropped to her knees as the guards all fell to the ground, Marina had beat them all in a duel which exhausted her. She dropped to her knees with blood down her. The Real Solid Vision has caused damage on everyone and Marina was no exception.

"Take that… Roget…" Marina said. If only I could turn them into cards ... they would serve well as energy for the machine." Marina said. "If only my duel disk could card people and was not broken!"

Marina looked at one of the knocked out guards and saw one of the hats had fallen off, inside she saw a chip. It was a mind control chip.

 **A/N**

Many thanks to **Romadrox8975** for his ideas and writing such scenes as Ciel moments and the other duel spirits with Marina teaming with Mina and going against Roget etc, it's a web of lies!

OC Cards will be posted when they can, my hand hurts!

Sorry for any errors in spelling, duel, please say if there are!

Exelion Heart – Thanks and sorry for missing question! You mean changing the display picture of story? Also will try to use Pegasus on field soon.

ThePLOThand – Thanks dude

Royal2 – Thanks and Mercy is next!

Thanks to Samuejoo as well who I answered his question via PM.


	121. Mercy's Turn

**A/N** Mercy OC Cards and character belong to **Royal2.**

Yugo wheeled Ringo back to the entrance tunnel, Yugo was tired and there was Yuzu and Ruri to greet him.

"Well done Yugo." Ruri said.

"Yeah… Rin would be proud." Yuzu said.

"She never made it then….." Yugo said, depressed.

"She'll be happy to know you're both in the next round when she comes back." Yuzu said.

"I guess…. well… I need to eat something, I'm starving!"

"Do not worry; we'll get you some food." Ruri exclaimed, Warrior appeared in front of Yuzu.

"Well done boy you're getting your dragon calmed down." Warrior patted Yugo's head, although he did not feel it was flattered by the warrior. "In a little more time we may get him on our side."

"Is it strange because she is congratulating him?" Yuzu thought while observing the situation. "It must be for Sin."

 **Stands**

Mercy looked on with a serious look as she had been drawn for the next duel, her opponent was being chosen.

"Mercy, you will be fine." Tsukikage said.

"I have a bad feeling though…"

"And the second opponent….. it will… Ran Kobayakawa!" yelled Mellissa Claire. "NO!" Mercy yelled.

"Why the yelling?" Shun said.

"Because she's from Arcadia….. Arcadia are entering as Commons to cause trouble and she… she used to be a friend!"

"Really? I thought they thought of you as a traitor and you had no friends inside?" Tsukikage said.

"Well… Ran and I broke up being friends; I broke up with her….."

"Why?" the ninja said.

"Well… I didn't want her to be dragged down with me. She would've been punished." Mercy added.

"Well I'm sure she'll forgive you once you mention it." Tsukikage said.

"I better go then." Mercy said as she stood up.

"Mercy…. good luck." Shun said as she sat with his arms folded, eyes closed.

"Do not blame yourself for not telling her." Shun said, Mercy heard him as he gave a small sile.

"You are learning." Tsukikage exclaimed.

"Your sister would be proud of you."Mercy replied. Shun on hearing that showed a small smile.

 **Tunnel**

Mercy came out on her D-Wheel and waiting at the start line was Ran, she had blonde hair with a white D-Wheel suit on with a white helmet.

"Um…. er… hey Ran…." Mercy said as she was now side by side.

"Hello, traitor."

"Ran, I'm sorry! I didn't want us to be friends anymore because I couldn't have you being punished by Arcadia for me escaping!"

"And you think I wouldn't have come with you?!"

 **Yuzu**

Back in the stands, Yugo was eating happily as Ruri sat next to him. Yuzu was instead focused on something Warrior had sensed.

High above the stadium was a room which looked out from the stadium. It had red roses around the room and had Aki, watching on a red throne. She had bodyguards besides the door.

"She really is the Queen…." Yuzu thought. Aki looked down at the track and didn't see Yuzu. Yuzu heard some footsteps and looked further up the stand. It was a group of kids with some men in white ropes.

"The Queen will see you all now, remember, she is what you must become for the future of our kind." said one of the men.

 **Duel**

"I didn't want to leave you Ran; I knew you didn't like Arcadia's plans…!"

"Regardless, you left me alone Mercy!" Ran replied.

"Damnit!" Mercy thought. "Fine Ran, I'll have to duel you then… I will remind you of what we did back in Arcadia!"

"Fine traitor!" Mercy and Ran's visors come down on their helmets.

"Okay it's time for our second match of day two!" MC yelled.

"Duelists are ready!" Meliisa Claire said. A screen appeared before Mercy and Ran as a countdown occurred.

"Riding Duel….Acceleration!" yelled the two girls.

Mercy rode the D-Wheel with ease as she zoomed past Aki, Mercy could feel the deadly look coming from the Queen.

 **Turn 1**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ran LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll go first!" Mercy declared."I'll start by summoning Skeleton Knight Foot Soldier!"

 **Skeleton Knight Foot Soldier ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Zombie/Dark/LVL 1**

"With this card I can send a Skeleton Knight Monster to my graveyard from my deck except Foot Solider. I send Skeleton Knight Pike-Men to the graveyard and via Foot Soldier, I can draw a card! Next I use Skeleton Knight Reaper's effect! I can destroy Foot Solider to Special Summon Reaper!" Foot Solider disappeared and a reaper made of bones appeared.

 **Skeleton Knight Reaper ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Zombie/Dark/LVL 5**

"Next I play the Spell Monster Gate! I tribute Reaper to thenI can excavate cards from the top of my deck until I can get a monster that can be Normal Summoned!" Reaper disappeared as Mercy drew one card; it was Skeleton Knight Horseman who was level two."

"Same old!" Ran yelled.

"But it works! Appear Horseman!"

 **Skeleton Knight Horseman ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 Zombie/Dark/LVL 2/Tuner**

"Now I play the Spell Cursed Sword! I destroy Horseman and draw a card!"

"Just do it!" Ran said.

"Fine! When a Skeleton Knight is destroyed by card effect, Reaper and Pike-Men can appear!"

 **Skeleton Knight Reaper ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Zombie/Dark/LVL 5**

 **Skeleton Knight Pike-Men ATK: 1300 DEF: 500 Zombie/Dark/LVL 2**

"Pike-Men gains double its attack when summoned this way!"

 **Pike-Men ATK: 2600**

"I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Ran LP: 4000 Hand: 5  
**

"Draw!" Ran yelled. "I summon Jurrac Iguanon!" A green headed dinosaur with a blue body emerged.

 **Jurrac Iguanon ATK: 1700 DEF: 700 Fire/Dinosaur/LVL 4**

"Next I play the Continuous Spell Jurrac Power! This doubles the attack of my Jurrac Monsters when they battle for two of my turns! Iguanon, GO!"

 **Iguanon ATK: 3400**

Iguanon swung its tail at Reaper, destroying it with ease, Mercy felt the damage.

 **Mercy LP: 4000 – 2700**

"So her powers aren't real damage." Yuzu thought.

"When Iguanon destroys a Monster, I can send a set card back to your hand!" Mercy gritted her teeth as she returned het set card. "Now I play the Quick-Play Spell Jurrac Break Out! I summon a Jurrac Monster from my hand during the Battle Phase! Appear Jurrac Guaiba!" A red dinosaur with a blue head appeared, its whole back was on fire.

 **Jurrac Guaiba ATK: 1700 DEF: 400 Fire/Dinosaur/LVL 4**

" **Attack!"**

 **Guaiba ATK: 3400**

Guaiba launched forward and slammed its tail on Pike-men, Mercy took damage once more.

 **Mercy LP: 2700 – 2100**

"Guaiba allows me to summon a Jurrac whose attack is 1700 or less from my deck but it can't attack this turn! Appear Jurrac Brachis!"

 **Jurrac Brachis ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Fire/Dinosaur/LVL 3/Tuner**

"When a Skeleton Knight is destroyed, Skeleton Knights can return from the graveyard except the Monster just sent to the graveyard! Reaper and Horse return!"

 **Skeleton Knight Reaper ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Zombie/Dark/LVL 5**

 **Skeleton Knight Horseman ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 Zombie/Dark/LVL 2/Tuner**

"When Horse is summoned this way I draw a card and Horse's level doubles!"

 **Horse LVL: 4**

"When Reaper is summoned this way you have to destroy a Monster!" Mercy said, Ran looked annoyed.

"I destroy Guaiba!" Ran said. "I set two cards and end my turn! Guaiba's attack returns to normal."

 **Guaiba ATK: 1700**

 **Turn 3**

 **Mercy LP: 2100 Hand: 2**

 **Ran LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"I draw! I summon a second Foot Solider!"

 **Skeleton Knight Foot Soldier ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Zombie/Dark/LVL 1**

"I send Skeleton Knight Duel Sword-Men to the graveyard and now I draw a card! It's time! I tune Foot Solider with Reaper and Horseman! Synchro Summon!" 

**5+4+1=10**

"Appear Skeleton Knight Hydra!" A green light shot from the sky and a skeleton multi-headed beast emerged.

 **Skeleton Knight Hydra ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 Dark/Zombie/Synchro/LVL 10**

"4000?! Go Mercy!" Ruri yelled.

"Not bad at all!" Ran said.

"Remember Ran… all those times in Arcadia we dueled?!"

 **Aki**

"Miss Izayoi, the kids are here." said a robed guard.

"Bring them in." Aki said as she stood up. As she did the door opened and in came numerous kids filled with excitement

"Aki! Aki! Aki!" said the kids, chanting.

"Give me a minute, I will be back." Aki walked out of the room as the kids looked confused.

"Queen?" said an Arcadia bodyguard.

"I want someone in the crowd to come here…. I want Yuzu Hiiragi."  
"Her? But why?!"

"You're here to serve me… so start serving!"

"Yes Queen!" said the panicked guard.

 **Stands**

Yuzu watched the duel as she remained with just Tsukikage in the empty row in the stands while Ruri and Yugo were still away, eating.

Yuzu heard Tsukikage quickly move before Yuzu as she saw four robed men gather around her.

"Arcadia!" Tsukikage said.

"The girl comes with us." A Arcadia guard said.

"No chance!" Yuzu yelled.

"It's on demand from the Queen herself! Now if you will refuse…. there will be trouble…. with your friend or as we call her, traitor's D-Wheel!"

"Mercy?!" Yuzu said, Tsukikage looked furious.

"Fine! Tsukikage stand down, I'll be fine." Yuzu said.

"Good decision, come with us." said a guard. Yuzu walked off as she looked back to the ninja who looked concerned for the team's leader.

 **Duel**

"Now my Hydra gains an extra attack for each two Skeleton Knights in my graveyard and as you know Ran, it can't be affected by card effects and Hydra is my only Monster who can attack."

"Then bring it!" Ran yelled.

"Hydra! GO! Attack Brachis!"

"4000 V a 1000 attack Monster! If this goes through, Ran will take heavy damage!" yelled MC. Hydra charged up a green beam in and fired it towards the Monster, Ran gritted her teeth as Mercy's mighty Synchro wiped out the dinosaur.

 **Ran LP: 4000 – 1000**

"My next attack! Go my Monster!" Mercy yelled.

"I play the Trap Negate Attack! It ends this attack and the Battle Phase!"

"Wait?! But why take damage?!" Mercy yelled.

"Because of this! Dino Revival!" Another Trap appeared next to Ran. "For each 1000 damage I took, I can summon a Dinosaur from my graveyard with their effects negated! I took 3000 damage so three monsters will appear!"

 **Jurrac Brachis ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Fire/Dinosaur/LVL 3/Tuner**

 **Jurrac Guaiba ATK: 1700 DEF: 400 Fire/Dinosaur/LVL 4**

 **Jurrac Iguanon ATK: 1700 DEF: 700 Fire/Dinosaur/LVL 4**

"Fine! I end my turn!"

 **Aki**

Yuzu walked down the corridor in front of the guards, there in front of her was Aki herself.

"Aki….." Yuzu said.

"I see you lived." Aki replied.

"No thanks to you."

"I had to send a message… I don't care if a normal person gets hurt…. but you're not normal… are you?" Aki said.

"Yes I know Arcadia know about us now." Yuzu said.

"Yes and you can talk to spirits…. in cards or something." Aki replied.

"So what? Going to kidnap us again?!"

"No. We did that because you were a new power in our world…. we don't both ourselves with non-physics."

"I have no intention of picking another fight with another school." Yuzu replied. "I have enough on my plate."

"You presume once you stop Academia… we will stop? We're stronger than them!" Aki said, Yuzu just smirked while laughing with her eyes closed. "What is it?!"

"You really are pathetic… I've grown so much your taunts and your bodyguards don't scare me one bit! You're school might have powers but so do my friends….. Academia is on another level from you."

" _She beat you, remember?"_ Warrior said.

"So that's your spirit?" Aki replied.

"People with other powers seem to be able to see them as well." Yuzu replied. "Warrior knew your dragon from the past life!"

"That matters not, there just cards… that has to fulfil a goal, at the end of the day they are irrelevant!"

"Do you feel nothing?!" Yuzu yelled back.

"I do, for my kind. Follow me." Aki said as she walked off, Yuzu followed.

 **Duel**

 **Turn 4**

 **Mercy LP: 2100 Hand: 3**

 **Ran LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" Ran yelled. "It's time! I play the Spell Tuner Changer! I reduce Jurrac **Brachis's level by one!"**

 **Brachis LVL: 2**

"No!" Mercy said.

"You thought I wasn't going to summon it?! Well think again! I tune my Monsters! GO SYNCHRO SUMMON!" Brachis became green rings as they other dinosaurs flowed through.

 **4+4+2=10**

"Appear Jurrac Meteornite!" A large red dinosaur with numerous red spikes on its back appeared.

 **Jurrac Meteornite ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Fire/Dinosaur/Synchro/LVL 10**

"When summoned you take damage equal to your Monsters attack!"

"4000?!" Mercy said.

"I know we used to be friends Mercy but that's all changed since you left me! My powers have developed over the last few weeks! I know what you're feeling!"

"I could've told you that!" Mercy yelled back.

"You feel sad and depressed for me feeling like this! Well tough!" Ran replied.

"Don't you agree with me rather than Arcadia?!"

"It doesn't really matter…. you were my only friend and you let me down!"

"I won't fight for Arcadia and neither should you… that's what you're doing!" Mercy yelled.

"End this Meteronite!"

"I discard Hanewata to negate any effect damage this turn!" An orange ball with wings disappeared as Mercy was saved.

"Saved again….. you can't win this. My turn ends."

 **Turn 5**

 **Mercy LP: 2100 Hand: 2**

 **Ran LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" Mercy yelled. "I have also gained a better hold of my powers, Ran….."

"You can inflict pain?!"

"No… my powers are different thanks to my friends! They showed me how to use it the other way!"

"Let's see!" Ran said. "I can inflict you with 800 damage during your first Main Phase!" Meteronite launched fire spikes at Mercy who was caught in shock.

"No!" Mercy shielded herself and the spikes shot faded away before they were about to hit her.

 **Mercy LP: 2100 – 1300**

"Wait?! You took damage but it didn't hit you?!" Ran said in shock.

"No way…." Mercy looked at her gloves. "Did I just…. stop taking real damage?!"

"So you can heal and stop taking damage?! It seems you're growing in power!"

"Yes and I will use that power to bring peace to this world!"

 **Aki Yuzu**

In the room, Yuzu walked in to see the kids.

"Stand there and don't move." Aki said to Yuzu.

"Who are these people?!" Yuzu said.

"These are Physic Duelists… the youngest in Arcadia."

"You're corrupting their minds!"

"I said shut it! I brought you here to show you we're not the enemy!" Aki replied.

"But you still intend to destroy City?!"

"Those who branded us as freaks!... they will pay!" Aki said. "Now then… I shall duel with the kids while you watch!"

"Threats will do nothing. It won't help your cause!" Yuzu replied.

"And you think we should keep quiet and expect to be treated like trash, we have to fight and continue, not doing anything involves more of us suffering from the injustice of this society." Yuzu didn't want to enrage the powerful Aki so she just shut up and watched the duel.

As she looked out, she saw Mercy stop the damage from coming to her and Yuzu looked shocked.

"She did that?" Yuzu thought. "Maybe Mercy is the key."

 **Duel**

"I play Cursed Sword! This destroys my Hydra!"

"What?!" Ran yelled.

"And because Hydra was destroyed, via its effect I can bring out Skeleton Knight King from my deck! A surge of thunder shot down and a huge skeleton with a crown emerged.

 **Skeleton Knight King ATK:? DEF: 0 Dark/Zombie/LVL 12**

"And now since Hydra was destroyed, many of its fellow warriors can arise!"

 **Skeleton Knight Reaper ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Zombie/Dark/LVL 5**

 **Skeleton Knight Horseman ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 Zombie/Dark/LVL 2/Tuner**

 **Skeleton Knight Pike-Men ATK: 1300 DEF: 500 Zombie/Dark/LVL 2**

"Pike-Men's attack double!"

 **Pike-Men ATK: 2600**

"And because Reaper was summoned, you must destroy a card on your field!"

"No!"

"I'll do it for you then! Meteorite goes bye-bye!" The dinosaur was wiped out as Reaper slashed it in half.

"And because three more Skeleton Knights are in my graveyard, King gains 1000 per each!"

 **King ATK: 3000**

"I'm sorry Ran…. but this is the end! Skeleton Knight end this!" Skeleton Knight slammed his giant hand onto Ran who took damage.

"NO!"

 **Ran LP: 1000 – 800**

"End this Reaper!" As Reaper slashed at Ran, she was beginning to lose her grip of the D-Wheel.

"NO!" Mercy yelled.

 **Ran LP: 800 – 0 Mercy Wins**

As Ran skidded off her D-Wheel, Mercy prayed in her mind to have the power. As she did an aura glowed around her hand and shot to Ran, it covered her as she bounced across the lane. The aura faded when Ran stopped.

"Ran!" Mercy got off the D-Wheel. Ran had survived with no cuts or bruises.

"You did this?" Ran said as she got up.

"I never want to hurt you!"

"Maybe I was wrong…." Ran said, as she walked to shake Mercy's hand, two bodyguards came behind her and dragged her away.

"Ran!" Mercy said.

"Don't worry about me! Stop Arcadia! I know you can do it!"

 **Yuzu Aki**

"Well done Mercy!" Yuzu said to herself. As Aki was dueling with the kids, she noticed this and left the kids to themselves for a minute.

"So the traitor won."

"Traitor ?! She wants to get away from you people. To have a life where she does not have to work for a group of monsters like Arcadia." Yuzu exclaimed, Aki was about to make fun of her words.

"And then what? To accept to be treated like trash by Commons and Tops?!"

"I've had enough of this!" Yuzu yelled.

"So you don't understand my point of view?"

"Oh I understand it! I just don't agree with the way you're doing it! Yuzu hit back.

"Very well, I thought I would give you a chance to see us for who we are…. I guess you'll be destroyed in our conquest !"

"Look, if I have to fight with you for a second time I will but you must know that innocent people can suffer, so I give you this option… please join us and help us stop Academia and save Synchro." Yuzu claimed, Aki turned away. "If I have to save this entire city through my dueling, I'll do it, but I know for sure I will not let Arcadia get away with this and I and the Lancers will help this dimension."

"Guards, please take our guest back to the stands, I'm finished with her." Aki said as she walked back.

"I was already leaving." Yuzu replied as she opened the door; however a figure blocked her path. "Mr Izayoi?!"

"What?!" Aki yelled. Yuzu stepped to the side as the councilman came in with two Arcadia guards.

"Sorry Queen, but his permissions….. allow him in here." said a guard.

"Don't worry… he'll be leaving shortly."

"Aki, please let us talk." Mr Izayoi said.

"Talk? I have no words to say to you."

"I heard that Security had blamed Arcadia and you for my kidnapping…. I have set that story straight."

"Only for your ego and career!" Aki replied.

"Aki?"

"NO!" Aki yelled, she yelled so loudly that shockwaves pushed him and Yuzu against the wall along with the guards. Yuzu quickly helped Mr Izayoi up, he didn't seem to notice Yuzu.

" _We better go."_ Warrior said. Yuzu agreed and slowly tried to leave.

"Aki…." Aki quickly took a card from her deck and placed it on the duel disk.

"Rose Tentacles…. escort my father!" Green roots shot out of the duel disk and grabbed Aki's dad.

"AKI PLEASE!"

"Queen… if we injure the councilman… Arcadia could suffer." said a guard with nerves.

"Throw him out the window…. make him land on the ground… hard!" The kids all looked in freight.

"No!" Yuzu rushed back in.

"You again?!"

"I summon Pendulum Warrior! Warrior save him!" Warrior slashed her blade across the tentacles, cutting them. Mr Izayoi dropped to the floor.

"You're riding suit looks quite torn… I did that to you didn't I?!" Aki yelled.

"You don't scare me!" Yuzu said. "But you do to the kids!"

"Don't tell me what the kids fear! Time to send you flying! Rose Tentacles….. take them both out!"  
"No Aki!" Mr Izayoi yelled. The tentacles grabbed both Warrior and Yuzu, neither could escape.

"THROW AWAY THE THRASH!" Aki yelled. The roots launched Yuzu out of the window as Warrior disappeared.

"MOZARTA!" Yuzu yelled. A glow came from her deck and her other ace Monster appeared in real form. Mozarta grabbed Yuzu and took her away from the stadium; Aki gritted her teeth with annoyance. She looked around and her father had run off.

 **Stadium**

"Wait… where's Yuzu?" Ruri said as she and Yugo returned to the stadium.

"And now for our third match on day two…!" Melisa Claire said. "Ruri Kurosaki… will duel….. Ray!"

"RAY?!" Ruri and Yugo yelled.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Royal2 again for the Skeleton Knights he made, thanks as ever dude! Plus thanks to Rom for writing some good bits here including Yuzu's speech to Aki. Thanks dude.

Royal2 – Because it was just an idea Warrior had.

Samueljoo – Thanks will keep note of that

Exelion Heart I will try and update picture after next chapter once I have time to find. Thanks!

Thanks to you Plothand for the music.


	122. Fallen Angel

**Ray/Serena – An Hour Ago**

"You have to be joking!" Serena yelled at Ray.

"No! No I'm not! I got held back by Yuzar for his stupid plans and I won't make the same dumb decisions!"

"You have orders to get Yuri out!"

"And attacking directly is a bad move! Everything we've tried won't work! Disguises, weapons! We can't find anything! So… we take down Security from within! We need to enter the tournament!" Ray replied.

"How?! Roget will know we're here and Yuri is locked up! You're plan is stupid!"

"We will be getting near Security… we can take their weapons and storm the prison, Roget won't remove us from the tournament… if what you tell me is true… he's a spineless coward." Ray said.

"I don't care if you work for us now… I will turn you into a card if Yuri is hurt!"

 **Stadium – An Hour Ago**

"You sure this will work?!" Ray said to Serena, both had gained entry to the stadium since the tickets were free, they were in a hallway.

"Me and Yuri learned how to use the hacking function on our duel disks. Unsurprisingly Roget's system is hardly hard to hack into…. And done, we're now in the tournament database." Serena replied.

"What about the others we replaced?" Ray asked.

"Removed… they won't be allowed to enter."

"Good… so it begins."

 **Present Time**

"Ray… our Ritual counterpart?!" Ruri said.

"Why is she here?!" Yugo said. "Yuzu said she got kidnapped by Academia but….."

" _Hello, Xyz counterpart."_ said a female voice, Ruri looked behind and there was Ray.

"Erm… Hi, Ray…. I'm Ruri." Ruri said, stuttering.

"Let's cut this short! I have no interest in you as Academia already owns your bracelet! We want the dragon!" Ray pointed.

"So you do work for Academia…..!" Yugo said with annoyance.

"Oh yeah…. they freed me from Yuzar's childish behaviours!"

"Yuzar got kidnapped, do you feel nothing?!"

"No….. I'm the one who sent him away!" Ray said with a big smirk.

"They brainwashed you as well?!" Ruri yelled.

"Brainwash is such a harsh word….. it's not all bad for Yuzar…. well I didn't see him move his leg…"

"What did you do?!" Yugo said.

"Let's say the Academia hospital was needed!"

"What about Yuto! Yuto was with Yuzar when they escaped!" Ruri replied.

"He escaped along with that blonde hair guy." Ray said. "He'll be found soon enough."

"You're lying!"

"I gave you the best news…. maybe I am and he's caught or maybe I'm not and he's dying from his wounds….!" ..! "Ray smirked." You really had to see it, Commander Ryouga gave him a bad beating that left him crying!"

"Shut it!" Ruri raised her hand but Yugo grabbed it.

"She wants you to be hurt…. this isn't the real Ray." Yugo said.

" _Yeah… I wouldn't do that if I wore you."_ Ruri looked up and saw Serena walk down the stairs.

"Serena!" Ruri said.

"It's been a while, Ruri." Serena replied.

"And I thought this day was going so well…" Ruri said.

"I didn't take you for a fighter!" Serena grinned. "You lost to me in a pathetic manner after all!"

"My brother Shun….. if he was right here….!"

"You're such a baby!" Ray replied. "I'll see you on the track." Ray and Serena walked off. Ruri begun to cry as she tried to hold a brave face.

"Ruri….. ignore that girl." Yugo said.

" _Ruri!"_ Ruri looked around and Shun had run over, he had been searching to find Ruri to tell her to get ready.

 **Yuzu**

Yuzu had landed on the floor thanks to Mozarta, Yuzu brushed herself down and Warrior appeared behind.

" _You love being thrown out of windows."_ Warrior said.

"I know…. but that witch…. she's crazy." As Yuzu finished speaking, she heard footsteps run towards her. It was a man in a suit… Mr Izayoi.

"The councilman?!" Yuzu said.

"You again?!" Mr Izayoi said.

"I see you made a quick getaway?"

"I had to… Aki is…."

"Crazy?" Yuzu said.

"You got thrown out of the building… how are you here?!"

"I've been thrown off and out of buildings quite a bit now… you get used to it."

"Regardless…. my daughter is not crazy!" Mr Izayoi replied.

"She threw me from a building and nearly killed me… I say that's a fair definition!"

 _"Yuzu, Warrior, please both of you do not talk about her like that."_ Ciel said as she appeared. _"You do not know what has happened to that girl to get that attitude?"_

"She put me in hospital?!" Yuzu replied.

"Who are you talking to?! And you say Aki is the crazy one….." Mr Izayoi replied.

"Look I know you've been mistreating Aki and focusing on your carer instead… you made that clear last time we met. I have nothing to say to you." Yuzu replied.

"I don't wish to misuse Aki…. I love her but the people of this city need me."

"And your daughter needs you more, surely." Yuzu said.

"I begun to feel Aki's anger after we last met…. it's like a feeling which grew and grew….."

"Guilt… that's guilt. Since you don't know what it is… I assume you don't feel guilty often."

" _Yuzu."_ Ciel appeared. _"I know he's made errors… but so did we… as you saw with Sin."_

"Difference is this guy is a rich man who cares about his carer only…." Yuzu thought back.

" _You don't know that. Remember what you said about Academia soldiers… they're not all fighting for their evil purpose and have been mislead…. same goes to Aki I feel."_

"Will you make excuses for everyone?"

" _Will you continue to blame everyone?"_ Ciel said back.

"Ha… you really are a version of me aren't you?" Yuzu replied.

 _"She is calmer, and doesn't hit people with a fan like a crazy person."_ Warrior said smugly.

"You can talk!" Yuzu said with annoyance, Mr Izayoi looked at Yuzu with a weird look again. "I mean…. you can talk to Aki about it….. but I would be careful with her… you still don't have a connection and only you can solve that."

"I don't need advice from a Common." Mr Izayoi said.

"Commons… Tops… Physic Duelists…. what's with this world and splitting people into groups… you're attitude sucks…. trust me I learnt that lesson as well." Yuzu replied. "I need to go."

"You dare speak to an elected official like that?!"

"Fine let me say this… I will show your daughter hope… if not me then one of my friends…. but you need to sort out this world with its corruption and poverty. We shall show you that message soon as well. We need this world united for a bigger threat coming." Yuzu walked off, Mr Izayoi laughed.

"Let's see if you can. It will take more than that to change our "wrong" ways!"

 **Rin/Ruka/Yuya – Airfield**

"Can't believe we're doing this… what if we get caught?" Yuya said.

The three were waiting for a plane to land open its door to get the parts needed for the Neo Ener, the part Rin needed for her and Yugo's D-Wheel to Accel Synchro. They had gone to Sagia, a Commons who now lived and worked in Tops undercover, he had connections in Commons.

He had arranged for the part, which was only found in Commons, to be brought to them in parts to avoid detection from Security who looked out for such things as the Neo Ener.

"So it's coming via plane?" Yuya said. The three were now as a small field behind barbed wire. Security was inside the airfield.

"Yes they don't allow anything in or out of Commons to Tops without checking." Rin said.

"Only things which tend to come from down below is recycled objects…." Ruka added.

"So who is coming… he said he would arrange a transfer?" Yuya replied.

"Just trust Sagia, he knows what he's doing." Ruka said.

As they spoke a small cargo plane landed in front of them. As the door opened, Security went over and checked inside.

There were three staff members who each unloaded the different parcels. Security had an X-Ray portable scanner to check inside of each parcel. As each parcel passed, Security waved them through the wired fence where the three were waiting.

As they walked out while wheeling the parcels in a trolley, they saw Ruka and they both nodded to each other.

"Excuse me; I'm here to collect my parcels." Ruka said.

"Okay ma'am, we need your collection ticket." said another in a less then convincing voice. Ruka handed him a ticket and he nodded. "Okay, I shall help you with these." said the worker.

"Thank you." Ruka said.

A few minutes later around a corner, the worker placed the three parcels down onto the floor as Ruka smiled at him.

"Thanks, Shinji." said Ruka. Shinji took off his workers hat and it showed a male with purple and blue hair.

"Wait you know each other?" Yuya said.

"Yes… Shinji and Sagia are part of the Revolutionaries." Ruka said. "Sagia has them organized to take over at some point.."

"Wait… Ruka I thought you wanted peace on both sides?!" Yuya said.

"I do… and I don't approve of what they wish to achieve. One side taking over the other will just result in the same issues later on…"

"Tops have caused us enough issues, soon we will rise." Shinji replied. "We have full access to Tops with jobs like these… Sagia really does make convincing documents to make us look like Tops! Now I must depart… remember Ruka… anytime you wish to join…. you can."

"Is this place so violent?" Yuya said.

"You try and be abused, Yuya." Rin said. "I…. agree with their cause."

"Rin?!" Ruka said.

"I love what you're doing Ruka but… if it fails…. I agree with their cause!" Rin replied. "Now let's go."

"Damnit…." Ruka said.

"Well, what would you do to help us girl?" Shinji claimed

"What if I told you I'm in the Friendship Cup?" The words of Rin gained the attention of the Revolutionaries leader.

"And I know you're loyal how?" Shinji said.

"Rin.. let's go." Ruka said. Rin refused to go.

"I fight for Martha and the kids…. and Yugo….!" Rin replied.

"What about Academia ?! Rin keep your priorities right! Do not let emotion get in the way! "Ruka said.

"And the Revolutionaries would be more support for the fight against Academia. Just think about it, the more people we have, the stronger we will be!" Rin declared, Ruka and Yuya only sighed as they accepted her decision.

 **Stadium**

Yuzu got further up the stairs to the stadium, her outfit now even more battered.

" _Fancy meeting you here…"_ said a voice.

" _You…."_ Yuzu turned around on the stairs and saw Serena.

"Serena, please." Serena said with a confident attitude.

"Yes, my Fusion angel counterpart." Serena got closer to Yuzu and Yuzu looked nervous but stood her ground.

"You're the most powerful one…. for now."

"This day gets better and better…" Yuzu said to herself.

"Oh you don't know this…. Ray…."

"Ray…. what?!" Yuzu replied.

"Just watch the duel… her and Ruri…."

"Ray's here?!" Yuzu said. Serena walked up the stairs and Yuzu looked to her, Serena towered above her as she was now on a higher step.

"We'll duel in time… Yuzu Hiiragi."

" _Wait a minute Sister!"_ Ciel appeared behind Yuzu.

"Wait?" Serena said as she turned. "What did you sa- NO!" Serena fell to the floor.

"Serena?!" Yuzu said.

" _I guess my sister hasn't been able to communicate without taking over her body… like I had to do with you Yuzu before you gained more control…"_

"Who… wait I remember this… Dark Angel?!" Yuzu stuttered. "Yuzar said it… and the visions…"

"Ciel… you're here…. and in spirit form….. how cute." Dark Angel said.

"Elisia….."

"You know I threw that name away! When you betrayed me…. when you wanted to help the dragons and not take their lives!"

" _So you let the hate and darkness consume you…. and Serena's own darkness…. thus Dark Angel grew and grew."_ Ciel replied.

"You really think that this is darkness or some of that trash that you always believed in?! I chose this Ciel, I will kill the dragons ... and take out my own sisters ... you make me sick!"

"But they're your sisters?!" Yuzu said.

"Stay out of this!" Dark Angel charged up a dark beam and knocked Yuzu down the stairs.

" _Yuzu!"_ Ciel yelled.

"I'm fine… I'm getting used to it by now…." Yuzu joked.

" _I love you Elisia…..Dark Angel…. I don't want to harm you or fight you…"_

"The feelings' not mutual." Serena's eyes returned back to green and Serena returned to normal while holding her head.

"Ouch ..." Serena saw just Yuzu as Ciel had faded. "As I said, we'll duel soon, Yuzu." Serena walked off with Yuzu looking on.

"Serena, you do not need to do this, you can leave Academia." Serena just pressed her fists and continued on. Yuzu sighed as Ciel put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ciel."

 _"No, this is my fault."_

 **Duel - Tunnel**

In the tunnel, Ruri wore a black D-Wheel suit and rode forward on the D-Wheel Ruka had given her. Shun was by the entrance.

"Shun!" Ruri said.

"I don't want you to duel in this duel! It's far too dangerous…. a brainwashed girl who looks like you?! It's not going to end well!" Shun said as he grabbed Ruri's hand.

"Shun! Stop acting so dumb!" Ruri threw her hand down which knocked Shun's hand off. Ruri had told Shun along with Yugo about Ray and Serena. "You know I have to otherwise I'll be sent underground!"

"I… I…. I hate this world!" Shun kicked a can across the tunnel floor. "Okay well… I know you'll win… so just… end it early yeah?"

"I will." Ruri said. Ruri also had a tear in her eye.

"Yuto is fine… I'm sure he is…." Shun replied.

"But what if he's not?!"

"He's a survivor, he is okay. I can tell." Ray pulled up alongside Ruri in the tunnel.

"I will free you, Ray." Ruri said.

"I'm already free.. from Yuzar." Ray sped forward.

"Make sure your safe." Shun said. Shun and Ruri put their hands out and slap their hands together before fist bumping each other.

"I'm proud of you, Shun." Ruri replied. Ruri shot forward on her D-Wheel. A few moments later, they were ready to duel.

Ray didn't look at Ruri as the countdown begun for the duel. Ruri knew she had to win.

"RIDING DUEL… ACCELATION!" yelled MC and Mellissa Claire.

"I'll take the first move!" yelled Ray as the crowd roared for both.

 **Turn 1**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I reveal the Ritual Spell Spirit Tribute and now I can summon Deviritual Candoll from my hand!" A candle with a devilish looking flame appeared.

 **Deviritual Candoll ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Pyro/LVL 4**

"Academia gave me these cards and I will use them to their very best! When Candoll appears,Deviritual Talismandra from my deck can also!"

 **Deviritual Talismandra ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Plant/LVL 6**

"When Talismandara is summoned from my deck, I can add a Ritual Monster to my hand! I add Spiritual Samurai! And now I play Spirit Tribute! This can Ritual Summon any Spirit-ability Monster or a Monster with Spirit in its name! I can tribute from my hand and field! I tribute Talismandra!" A green portal appeared and Talismandra shot into it.

"Damnit Ray….." Yuzu thought in the stands. "She got brainwashed as well…."

"I RITUAL SUMMON! A blue aura shot from the sky. "Come forth level six, Ritual Spirit Warlord!" Warlord was an ancient looking warrior.

 **Ritual Spirit Warlord ATK: 2000 DEF: 700 Earth/Warrior/Spirit/LVL 6**

"I set a card and end my turn. Since it's the End Phase… Warlord returns to my hand since it's a Spirit Monster!" Warlord shot back to Ray's hand.

"What is she planning?!" Ruri thought. "She left her field open?!"

"When a Spirit Monster returns to my hand, Spirit Tribute can as well!" Ray added the card back to her hand. "When this card returns to my hand via its own card effect, I can draw a card!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" Ruri yelled. "If there are no Monsters on my fieldLyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler can appear!"

 **Lyrilusc -** **Turquoise Warbler ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"If this card is Special Summoned via this effect then I can Special Summon a Lyrilusc from my hand! Appear Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow!" Another female bird came, this time it had blonde like hair and had brown wings. It had yellow like claws for feet.

 **Lyrilusc** **\- Cobalt Sparrow ATK: 0 DEF: 100 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"If she is Special Summoned then I can add a Lyrilusc to my hand from my deck. I am adding Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow! Since I control a Lyrilusc, Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow can be summoned!"

 **Lyrilusc** **\- Sapphire Swallow ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"Along with Swallow, her effect allows another level one Lyrilusc to appear! I summon a second Sapphire Swallow!"

 **Lyrilusc** **\- Sapphire Swallow ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/LVL 1**

"Now I overlay my four level ones!" All four birds shot into the gold and black whirlpool. "Appear rank one! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!"

The whirlpool had a beam of light rise from it as a taller female bird arose. It shinned in the light as it revealed it's long white and blue wings. It had a sort of dress with golden sections which went over her bird like legs. Four overlay units spun around it.

 **Lyrilusc** **-** **Assembly Nightingale ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Winged Beast/Wind/XYZ/Rank 1/OU 4**

"I play my Trap! Spirit Reborn! This returns my Spirit Monster that returned to my hand last turn back to the field by ignoring its summoning conditions!" Warlord returned. "Since it was summoned like this it won't return to my hand during the End Phase!"

 **Ritual Spirit Warlord ATK: 2000 DEF: 700 Earth/Warrior/Spirit/LVL 6**

"What? She increased her head and returned her Spirit Monster?!" Ruri said.

"Scared yet?" Ray replied.

"No! Nightingale has a few special tricks up her wing! Nightingale gains 100 attack for each Monster it has as Material!"

 **Assembly Nightingale ATK: 400**

"Yes and she can attack X the amount of material!" Ray yelled. "I know your deck!"

"Fine! Nightingale! First attack!" Nightingale unleashed a blast from her wings which hit Ray.

 **Ray LP: 4000 – 3600**

"Second!"

 **Ray LP: 3600 – 3200**

"Third!"

 **Ray LP: 3200 – 2800**

"One more!"

 **Ray LP: 2800 – 2400**

"What a Monster!" MC yelled.

"All those attacks built up to make massive damage!" Mellissa Claire added.

"I'm not done! I set one card and end there!" Ruri said.

"Good job Ruri!" Yuzu said from the stands.

" _Found you, Yuzu."_ Yuzu looked behind her and it was Tsukikage, Yugo and Shun who had found Yuzu in the big stadium. Tsukikage had greeted her.

"Shun, Yugo, Tsukikage, I'm glad to see you." Yuzu said.

"Ruri has this in the bag." Shun said.

"How did Ray get brainwashed?" Yugo said. "Is it one of those bug things you said?"

"No… Reiji said it can't work on us angels and dragons… they must've done something else….."

" _Oh that's easy… she was forced to watch a screen with nasty pictures until her resistance fell!"_

The group looked behind and saw Serena once more with glowing eyes.

" _You?!"_ Shun said.

"Serena… or Dark Angel?!" Yuzu said.

"The second… you won't mind if I sit here, would you?!"

" _Tell that nasty one to go away."_ Warrior said to Yuzu.

"The dog of Ciel!" Dark Angel replied with a smirk.

" _Let her watch… she might see common sense."_ Ciel said.

"First one of my sisters is brainwashed and now… and now I'm here…! I think this is what you call a bad day, Yuzu!" Dark Angel said smugly.

 **Turn 3**

 **Ray LP: 2400 Hand: 4**

 **Ruri LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Draw!" Ray yelled. "I play Spirit Tribute once more! Warlord can be used as the full cost! Go!" Warlord shot down into the green circle as a dark blue beam shot upwards. "Ancient mystic warrior rises from your eternal rest and serves me again to fight against our adversary!" A black samurai emerged with golden edges. It had two swords, one on its back and one stored by its side.

 **Spiritual Samurai 2500 ATK / 2200 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Warrior / Ritual**

" _Samurai?!"_ Warrior said next to Yuzu.

"That's Ray's angel's partner?!" Yuzu said.

 _"Yes ... my comrade and my friend in arms ... he, feels sad ..."_ Warrior affirmed as she put her hand on her chest, she felt sorry for her comrade, Yuzu noticed this.

"When Warlord is used as a tribute… Samurai gains 500 attack!"

 **Samurai ATK: 3000**

"Next I play the Continuous SpellRitual Cage!" A giant cage appeared around the track.

"Hey we can't see clearly!" Mellissa Claire yelled.

"Samurai! Attack Nightingale!" Samurai picked up his two swords and launched forward to Nightingale.

"I don't think so! Nightingale can remove an overlay unit to stop her from being destroyed and I take no damage!" Nightingale lost an overlay unit as the attack caused no damage.

 **Nightingale OU: 3**

 **Nightingale ATK: 300**

"I thought you said you knew about my deck?!" Ruri asked.

"I do! My Quick-Play Spell Ritual Overburst allows me to target a Ritual Monster that attacked this turn but failed to destroy the Monster… and attack directly!"

"No!" Ruri said. Samurai pulled out his two swords and hit Ruri down the back. She yelled.

"RURI?!" Shun shouted.

 **Ruri LP: 4000 - 1000**

"I end my turn by switching Candoll to defence!"

"That hurt!" Ruri yelled.

"Pain… that's exactly what I want to give! Not that you don't deserve it!" Ray yelled.

"What do you mean?!" Ruri replied.

"You're a bad person Ruri! May I remind you that you turned that innocent man back in Standard into a card?! The people you've turned into cards back in Xyz!"

"I know the things I've done, that's why I'll try to make them work and I'll try to be a good person because I promised Yuto." Ray just started making fun of Ruri's words, causing the Xyz duelist to bite her teeth. "What's so funny?"

"In the end that promise is worth nothing because Yuto finally surrendered to anger and despair, you should have seen him when Commander Ryouga broke the cards with the sealed souls of his comrades."

"WHAT?!" Shun yelled.

"Shun! Ray's trying to get into your head!" Yuzu replied.

"You know she was there?" Dark Angel said.

"SHUT IT!" Shun yelled as he tried to lash out at Serena. Yuzu and Yugo had to grab him.

"Don't want to be thrown out of the stadium… do you?" Dark Angel replied. "I wonder if maybe you're partly to blame for this?"

"What do you mean ?!"

"Maybe the fact that your sister has become like that, is because of your obsession with getting revenge on Academia." Dark Angel proclaimed causing Shun to be more upset.

"Everything I've done is to protect each of my comrades and Ruri from Academia! Shun exclaimed. "If I have to turn all that school into cards I'll do it!" Shun exclaimed, Dark Angel just mocked again.

"You know people you card only helps power Academy's goal!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shun was screaming, Dark Angel was just looking at Yuzu.

"Ruri did not tell him, right Yuzu." Dark Angel looked suspicious at Yuzu, causing it to be uncomfortable.

"Tell me what?" Shun claimed.

"I see that you two, inherited that bad habit of us from keeping things to our allies" Dark Angel sighed. "Your sister always knew but she kept the secret, maybe so you did not know the hard truth." Shun fell to the ground while he could not believe the angel's words.

"No, you cannot-" Before Shun could finish speaking, Dark Angel had slapped him in the face.

"Understand this, what you think of as your personal crusade only served to help your enemies." The angel exclaimed while observing in one of Shun's pockets the number of soldiers that he had carded, he used these to rub in his victories at Academia soldiers. "Remember, it is impossible that any of these lives come back to life if you fail to do it in time!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Ray LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

 **Ruri LP: 1000 Hand: 2**

"Enough of this nonsense!" Ruri said. "I draw! I shall attack directly again! Go Nightingale!"

 **Ray LP: 2400 – 2100**

"Again!"

 **Ray LP: 2100 – 1800**

"Once more!"

 **Ray LP: 1800 – 1500**

"All I have to do is hold on!" Ruri thought. "I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Ray LP: 1500 Hand: 1**

 **Ruri LP: 1000 Hand: 2**

"Looks like I got you rattled! Draw!" Ray yelled. "I play the Spell Spirit Wake! I banish a Spirit-ability Monster from my hand or graveyard and I can send one banish a Monster you control with equal or less original attack! I discard Warlord to banish Nightingale!"

"I play my Counter Trap!" Ruri replied. "Xyz Reflect allows me to negate a Spell, Monster or Trap that targets my Monster and destroy it! You then take 800 damage!"

"What?!" Ray felt a burning pain as she lost her lifepoints.

 **Ray LP: 1500 – 700**

"Nightingale is safe and you discarded your other Monster!" Ruri yelled.

"That won't stop me. Spiritual Samurai, attack!"

"I use one of Nightingale's overlay units to stop her from being destroyed and stops any damage!"

 **Nightingale OU: 2**

 **Nightingale ATK: 200**

"I end my turn with a face down!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Ray LP: 700 Hand: 0**

 **Ruri LP: 1000 Hand: 2**

"Draw! I can't end it this turn with Nightingale…. but I can with this!" Ruri smiled. "I will free you Ray!"

"Do what you can… it won't be enough!" Ray replied.

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master! This Spell increases my lifepoints by 1000!"

 **Ruri LP: 1000 – 2000**

"I I play Rank Upgrade Force!"

"Rank Upgrade?!" Shun yelled.

"This card was created by my bonds with Yuzu! And it shall help us make a bond, Ray!" Ruri yelled. "I target Nightingale! "Now I user her to rebuild the overlay network! Xyz unlock! Appear before me,Uriel Celestial Guardian!" Nightingale shot into the black and orange whirlpool as a blue beam shot up. She was a half black and white humanoid who had wings on each side.

 **Uriel Celestial Guardian ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/Rank 1+**

"Ruri never had that?!" Shun said.

"Yes but it's the warrior of Ruri's inner angel-self!" Yuzu said.

"Hi again Uriel." Ruri thought.

" _I'm glad you summoned me…. we will save Fiona who is within your bracelet at Academia and Maria… who is trapped within Ray…. but also…_ _Spiritual Samurai…"_ Ray looked up and saw her Samurai looking at Uriel.

" _Uriel…. it's you!"_ Samurai said.

" _I'm pleased to see you again…. my love."_ Uriel replied.

"Love?! Why is my Monster talking?!" Ray yelled.

"Love?!" Yuzu said.

"Oh this is nostalgic…" Dark Angel said.

"Why are you still here?!" Yugo yelled. Dark Angel only smirked within Serena's body.

" _Samurai and Uriel are lovers... long before the war… each angel had their own group of friends and of course when we all met up, we all became friends together…. except these two… Uriel and Samurai became lovers."_ Warrior said.

"And they meet on the battlefield…. with Samurai being ordered to attack by a corrupted Ray…. Academia is vile!" Yuzu yelled.

Back in the duel Ruri looked confident.

"Now all Monsters you control have their attacks halved and Uriel can attack X that many Monsters!"

 **Spiritual Samurai ATK: 1250**

"Now Uriel… attack her Candoll!" Uriel gained a sword which appeared in her hands and slashed away at the Monster who was in defence. Ray smirked; Yuzu noticed this as did Dark Angel.

"No! Ruri! She wants you to attack!" Yuzu yelled.

"Too late!" Dark Angel said.

"Uriel… I know this is hard to do but…. attack Samurai!" Ruri said, with guilt.

"Making lovers fight?! You are bad!" Ray said. "Ritual Cage prevents me taking any damage from an attack on a Ritual Monsters!" Uriel slashed Samurai.

" _I'm sorry my love."_

" _Free Ray… that's all I ask."_ Samurai said as he exploded.

"I DON'T NEED FREEING!" Ray yelled much to the shock of the audience who looked at her weirdly. "I play my Trap! Ritual-Fusion!"

"What?!" Ruri yelled.

"You fell exactly where I wanted you to, Ruri!" Ray said. "Ritual-Fusion allows me to Fusion Summon with a Ritual Monster just destroyed along with one more Monster in my graveyard! I banish Candoll and Samurai…. to FUSION SUMMON!"

"And it's over!" Dark Angel said.

"Appear…. Fallen Spiritual Samurai!" Ray yelled as Samurai returned but with darker amour and red eyes.

 **Fallen Spiritual Samurai ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"It doesn't scare me!" Ruri said. "I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Ray LP: 700 Hand: 0**

 **Ruri LP: 2000 Hand: 0**

"Draw!" Ray yelled. "I attack Uriel!" Samurai shot forward with glee as Uriel stood firm.

"Uriel can't be destroyed in battle and I gain lifepoints equal to the damage I would've taken!"

"Fallen's effect!" Ray said with a smirk. "Your Monster's effect is negated and after damage calculation… Samurai's attack is inflicted to you as damage!"

"What?!" Ruri yelled as Samurai hit Ruri with his sword, Ruri was thrown off the D-Wheel as Uriel race to save her."

"I don't think so!" As Uriel flew to Ruri, Samurai slashed at her wings, making them fly off.

" _Ruri!"_ Uriel yelled.

 **Ruri LP: 2000 – 0 Ray Wins**

"RURI!" Shun yelled as he tried to get to the track but this time Security blocked the way. Ruri looked at the floor as she tried to get up.

As she looked up she saw two bodyguards come near her. They picked her up and dragged her off.

"No! Let go!" Ruri yelled.

"Warrior, do something?!" Yuzu said.

"I'm on it!" Warrior shot forward but Dark Angel smirked as she clicked her fingers and a mass sound wave shot out which made Warrior and everyone else nearby hold their heads in pain as the noise was too much too much to handle, Yuzu could barely stand the pain. Dark Angel left her seat as did Ray who left the track. Ruri was dragged off by the guards at the same time as she cried for Shun.

"RURI!" yelled Shun. As Ray drove off, a figure who looked like Ray appeared in the sky, crying. As the sound wave wore off, Yuzu could see the figure in the sky.

… **.**

"Get in!" said a guard. Ruri had been blindfolded as she was pushed into a room as a door slammed shut.

Ruri undid the blindfold and saw she wasn't underground… instead she was in a jail cell with numerous cameras.

"Well… I have a roommate." Ruri looked to her left and saw Yuri, smiling.

 **A/N**

Thanks for Rom for writing moments such as Shun/Dark Angel bits and other Dark Angel paragraphs. He also had the idea of Ruri ending with Yuri at the end along with the idea of Samurai/Uriel being lovers along with other ideas. Thanks again dude!

Veracity – Hey and I found your picture you mentioned, so I will be using that for your OC. I won't need to change the picture now.

Your idea is still here and it will be explored when the time is right, not too long now.

As for age well you're right, they're about 25 at the time of the split but are much much older now since the timelines and the old world… nowadays about 30000 years (Thanks to Rom)

Samueljoo – Thanks dude and these cards will come in when Ruri gets into more darkness!

Royal2 – Okay will take a look, thanks dude.


	123. The Soul of a Soldier

"Ruri!" Shun yelled.

"Tsukikage, can't you save her?!" Yuzu said.

"I can't… my vision is still dizzy from that sound wave…." the ninja replied.

"Ruka said she had a plan, we shouldn't panic yet." Yugo said. "Wherever they are?!"

"I'm so sorry…" the group looked up the stairs and Mercy walked down. "I should've been here to support Ruri….. I was resting from the duel…."

"That makes no difference! Can't you use your powers to save her?!" Shun barked.

"I wouldn't want to hurt her plus Security is guarding this whole stand!" Mercy replied.

"Warrior?!" Yuzu said.

" _My powers are weak… that Dark Angel girl must've weakened me too…"_

"Damnit!" Yuzu hit the wall.

"Ruri!" Shun leapt off the stand and landed on the track.

"Hey stop it! No-one except the current duelists are allowed on the track! New rules!" Security said.

"Screw you!" Shun tried to run but Security quickly ran after him.

Guards came to block the tunnel Ruri was dragged down but Shun didn't have time for them.

Shun quickly dodged one who tried to hit him with an electric baton and elbowed in the chest. Shun leapt the others and ran once more.

"STOP HIM!"

As Shun made his escape, a figure leapt in front of him and punched him in the gut. Shun collapsed down onto the floor in shock. The figure smirked.

More guards came running down the tunnel and one had a blaster gun. Shun looked up as the guard fired a green net over Shun which stopped him from escaping. Shun tried to get out of it but he couldn't.

"You're under arrest!" Security said.

"… YOU?!" Shun said. The figure towered above him and it was Dennis.

"Long time no see, Shun… well last time we met was when you stormed off back to Xyz from the Lancers!" Dennis said.

"Where's Ruri?! I knew you were a spy!"

"I was…. for Academia… and now for Roget!" Dennis gloated.

"What?! SCUM!"

"Anyway… she's underground… forever a slave now!" Dennis mocked.

"No! Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

"Well you're going to be punished!" Dennis said. "Take him away!"

"What?! No?! RURI?!" Shun yelled. The guards carried him away as Dennis smirked. As Shun was now far down the tunnel, the remaining Lancers did not see what had happened nor did they know what was happening.

 **Roget Office**

Roget was smug as he looked at a chess piece. He had Yuri and Ruri locked up in his secure cell built to withstand a dragon.

"So Leo Akaba…. when will you beg to release your dear boy Yuri…. also if Mina's theory is right… the angel girl might still have some power within her despite having no bracelet…." Roget thought.

 _Incoming Call_

"Who is it?" Roget said.

"Director!" It was Dennis.

"What is it?!"

"The entrant Shun… he tried to make a break for his sister…. we have arrested him." Dennis said.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for a duel… in case you're drawn?"

"I was… then the boy begun to run!"

"Fine…. I shall send him to the Facility…. don't want him going underground to see his sister isn't there!" Roget said as he rolled the chess piece in his hand.

 _Incoming Call_

"Another one?! Who is it now?!"

"That is no-way to speak to me!" said a female voice.

"AH! Councilwoman Mikage!" Roget said.

"I heard you arrested a Friendship entrant?! Someone who made it into the next round?!"

"Yes! He tried to free his sister who was sent underground!" Roget replied.

"This tournament is for Commons and Tops to unite…. you doing that would cause trouble, free him with a warning!"

"With respect my job is to-"

"To follow our orders!" Mikage said. "Are we clear?!"

"Yes…. Councilwoman…." The call ended.

"Free him… Dennis." Roget said in the other call. "Stupid council….. they will be the first to go!"

 **Mina – Ruka Home**

Mina got out a computer and was able to get into the system she set up back at Security HQ.

She looked at an energy bar which showed 47%, Mina's eyes were shinning with delight.

"All those dragons and angels have been powering up my energy bar…. the D-Wheel chips are working! I just hope they stay in the tournament…..! And since I can hack the draws as well…. Yuzu is about to get a nice surprise!"

Mina looked out the window of Ruka's house and saw the stadium in the distance.

"Now I need to let that "Paladin of Academia" know about her other card… nothing will stop me from bringing you back Mother…. nothing." Mina thought.

 **Marina - Stadium**

Marina was in a waiting room; she had just arrived and had not see any of the duels. She looked at the T.V as the next draw was being made.

"Okay are next draw of the day will be made! Our first duelist is Marina!" Melissa Claire said. Marina smirked.

"Good timing on my behalf." she thought.

"And she will dueling….. Dennis!" yelled MC. Marina looked shocked as she saw she was dueling someone also from Fusion. Marina knew Dennis was here thanks to Mina but she never thought she would have to duel him.

 **Tunnel**

Marina saw Dennis roll up on his D-Wheel, Marina looked at him with a helmet in her hands.

"Dennis…. do you know who I am?" Marina said.

"Yes… one of the Commanders… I've moved on now from Academia… I serve Roget."

"Only because a chip in your head is telling you to! I can get Leo to forgive you if you lift the dimensional block. I need to return home with Serena and Yuri…. also… where are they?!"

"I don't wish to say! Also how is a chip any different to the Parasites?!"

"I hate all forms of mind control… there's far too much of it! We should all fight on our own free-will!" Marina said. "I barely know you Dennis… but I shall free you… from your own hell."

"Very well… if you think you can!" Dennis and Marina rode out to the starting line. In the crowd, Yuzu and the others were shocked by Dennis now being on Security's side.

"Dennis… works for Roget?!" Mercy said.

"I know he got kidnapped but…. no way…" Yugo added.

"Marina….. you're here…." Yuzu thought.

"Riding duel…. Acceleration!" MC yelled as the two duelists shot off from the starting line.

"I'll take the first go!" Dennis said.

 **Turn 1**

 **Dennis LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I summon Ancient Gear Wyvern!" A robot dragon appeared.

 **Ancient Gear Wyvern ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"I can add an Ancient Gear Card to my hand! I add Ancient Gear Fusion! I end my turn!" Dennis smirked.

"What is with him?" Marina said. "I know he's being controlled but something feels… off?"

 **Roget's Office**

Roget had a duel disk attached to his monitor as he stood up. He had a live feed of the duel on his computer.

"You don't know nothing yet… Marina!" Roget said. "I know who you are… and who you love!"

 **Duel**

 **Turn 2**

 **Dennis LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw! I set a Field Spell! Genesis World **!** This allows me to add an Attribute Knight from my deck but I can't Fusion Summon with it this turn! I add Attribute Knight: Seymour the Knight of the Partridge! "I will set the Pendulum Scales with my servants the Attribute Knight: Seymour the Knight of the Partridge and Attribute Knight: Galahad the Knight of the East." Two new pillars and showed two gray knights.

 **Seymour 7 - Galahad 2**

"I Pendulum Summon! Appear my loyal knights! Level four Attribute Knight: Joe of the Lake and Attribute Knight: Kastirion the Knight of the Shadows!"

 **Attribute Knight: Kastirion the Knight of the Shadows 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Warrior**

 **Attribute Knight: Joe of the Lake. [1900 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect]**

"When Joe is summoned I can add an Attribute Knight Spell or Trap to my hand from my deck! I add the TrapAmbush in New Genesis. This card is treated as an Attribute Knight card and now I attack! Joe, attack his Wyvern!" Joe launched forward and slammed into the machine.

Dennis LP: 4000 – 3700

"Kastirion, direct attack!" Kastirion picked up his sword and hit Dennis as well, he felt the pain.

 **Dennis LP: 3700 – 2100**

"I set a card and end my turn!"

"Marina can Pendulum Summon now….. this makes no sense?" Yuzu said.

"Our enemy just got stronger." Mercy said.

"Where is Shun though… he still hasn't returned?" Yugo said as he looked around, Tsukikage had disappeared to search for him.

 **Turn 3**

 **Dennis LP: 2100 Hand: 5**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Then I draw!" Dennis replied. "I play the Spell Ancient Tokens! I summon two Ancient Tokens and they can only be used for a Tribute Summon!" Two rusted robots appeared.

 **Ancient Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Machine/LVL 1 X 2**

"No way…." Marina said.

"Yes! I tribute my two Tokens to Tribute Summon Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon!"

 **Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 Earth/Machine/LVL 9I**

"I play Ancient Gear Fusion! I use my Golem in my hand! And thanks to my Spell card… if I use an Ancient Gear Golem, I can use material in my deck! I send a second Ancient Gear Golem along with Ancient Gear Knight! I Fusion Summon! Appear from the depths of hell, Ancient Gear Megaton Golem!"

 **Ancient Gear Megaton Golem ATK: 3300 DEF: 3300 Earth/Machine/Fusion/LVL 9**

"What is that?!" Marina said. "That's not part of the Academia solider deck?!"

"I mad…. I mean Mr Roget made it for me! This is the power of the brilliant mind that is Roget!" Dennis said. "This card is suited for me! The perfect duel solider!"

"Perfect?! You was Leo's right hand man… his yes man! Same as you are to Roget!"

"Dear girl…. I am Roget! This host's body is perfect! I AM the perfect duelist!"

"ROGET?!" Marina yelled. Yuzu and the others with the crowd didn't react as they had no idea what was going on.

"I'm in full control of this young man's body! I could say that it is I believe the perfect soldier, one who does not disapprove orders, does not suffer and whose only function is to serve his superior and fulfil his goal in the great order of things. "

"You're nuts." Marina replied.

"Back in the Fusion War ... I was a general ... fighting ... surviving to reach the highest, then Leo comes and takes my place in the order of things. An outsider from a different world who does not even know all the sacrifice I made to arrive in the place I was. "

"My word…. you're such a snake!" Marina yelled.

"Fine! I'll bury you for those words!"

"Before you attack Roget….. I use my Trap! Ambush in New Genesis lets me take control of a Monster you control but its effects are negated and it can't attack! I'm taking your Fusion!" The Fusion Monster switched sides to Marina.

"Very well….!" Dennis smirked and Marina was surprised by this.  
"You wanted me to have it?!"

"I play Limiter Removal! This Spell doubles Reactor's attack!"

 **Reactor ATK: 6000**

"Now girl… witness my power! Reactor Dragon attack!"

"And I can't do anything because Ancient Gears prevent me from activating effects until the end of the Damage Step… Damnit!" Marina yelled. "Fine I use Partridge's Pendulum effect to reduce half the damage I would take from one battle this turn and I then draw a card upon using this effect!

"Fine! Reactor Fire!" Reactor fired numerous blasts of fire at Megaton, wiping it from the field.

 **Marina LP: 4000 - 2650**

"At the end of the Damage Step, I can destroy a Spell or Trap you control! Say goodbye to your Field Spell!" The field returned to normal as Marina's plan had been completely blown apart.

"But Limiter Removal destroys your Monster at the End Phase!" Marina replied.

"Foolish girl! That's true…. but I have Monster Reborn in my hand! Return Megaton!"

"What?!" Marina saw Megaton returned.

"I end my turn so Reactor is destroyed! But now my Fusion is here and you can't take it!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Dennis LP: 2100 Hand: 0**

 **Marina LP: 2650 Hand: 3**

"Draw! I Pendulum Summon! Appear Attribute Knight: Seraphim the Crystal Knight!"

 **Attribute Knight: Seraphim the Crystal Knight [1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Level 4 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Tuner]**

"I can summon another Attribute Knight from my deck when Seraphim is Special Summoned! Appear Attribute Knight: Jordanus The Bright Knight!" A knight in huge yellow armour like sunlight came into the field.

 **Attribute Knight: Jordanus the Bright Knight 1400 ATK / 700 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**

"A Tuner…. and I bet she'll Fusion Summon as well!" Yuzu said.

"First of all I tune Seraphim with Jordanus! Synchro Summon!"

 **4+4=8**

"I Synchro Summon,Attribute Knight: Shiva the Frozen Knight." A knight with silver amour which had the edges shaped like snowflakes appeared onto the field.

 **Attribute Knight: Shiva the Frozen Knight [2800 ATK / 2500 DEF / Water / Level 8 / Warrior /** **Synchro]**

"A Synchro Summon?! You're the Paladin of Academia….. how could you summon something other than a Fusion?!"

"Because I feel pride of where I come from…. I swore an oath to serve Leo Akaba and his goals…. LOYALTY! Something you know nothing of, traitor!" Marina yelled.

"Loyalty gets you nowhere; you'll continue to be a guinea pig, doing the dirty work!"

"You're a hypocrite! You hate doing the dirty work but you would happily let others do that for you…! I let Academia down when I tried to keep Gloria's mad plan a secret… and now I wear these cards as shame! But I must continue to serve my oath! My oath to serve Academia… and protect those I love… Serena… Yuri… Gloria!" Yuzu heard the words, she knew of Marina's pride and her mission but she knew heard her so passionate.

Yuzu heard the words, she knew of Marina's pride and her mission but she knew he heard her so passionate. "In the end, she only does it to protect the people she loves. Maybe that's why Sora was afraid when confronted. " Yuzu thought.

"What makes me different from Leo?" "Nothing, both by nature are the same but I can not stand you because you are a hypocrite and someone who says himself a soldier but sacrifices the lives of his companions bothers me." Marina pressed her fists.

"What a child…. you will fail in your goal! And you will become nothing more than an underground worker! Scum in the dirt!

"We will see! I now Contact Fusion!"

"Contact?!" Roget said through Dennis.

"Yeah…. I am still one of the best at Academia! I fuse Kastirion and Joe! Go my Knights! I Fusion Summon…. Attribute Knight: Hades the Knight of the Underworld." A dark armoured knight arose from the floor. He had a black mask on with a cape surrounding his whole body.

 **Attribute Knight: Hades the Knight of the Underworld [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Level 7 / /Warrior / Fusion]**

"A Synchro and the unknown Fusion Summon at once?! AMAZING!" Melissa Claire yelled.

"Who is this woman?!" MC added.

"Time to remove that eyesore! I use Shiva the Frozen Knight's effect! For each different attribute I used to summon it with… I can return that many cards back to your hand! Since you only have one card, I will return your Megaton!" Frozen leapt up and slashed his sword which created an icy breeze which froze the Fusion Monster before it was destroyed; Dennis returned it back to his extra deck with a smirk. "What now?!"

"You really are a fool! My Megaton was made by me… you really think I would let it just leave the field without a response?! When Megaton leaves the field via a card effect….."

"No…"

"Yes! It's a classic Monster… and you just made a classic mistake to undermine me! Appear Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" The floor begun to crack open as a robotic arm emerged. Slowly more and more of the monster appeared. Soon enough a four legged giant emerged. It had brown amour with a giant cord tail. He had a giant sliver claw for a left hand and a huge fist on the right.

 **Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem ATK: 4400 DEF: 3400 Earth/Machine/Fusion/LVL 10**

"They've wrecked the arena?!" MC said.

"Hey! City has to pay for that!" Mellissa Claire added, Dennis/Roget didn't care, all he did was smirk.

"Big deal! I can take that down!" Marina replied.

"No Paladin you can't!"

"Hades cuts all your Monsters attack in halve!"

 **Golemn ATK: 2200**

"Now who's laughing! Hades, attack!" Hades leapt forward with his sword towards Golem. Hades slashed it in halve as Roget felt the pain back in his office.

 **Dennis LP: 2100 - 1800**

"When Ultimate is destroyed, Ancient Gear Golem can be summoned from my grave!A giant metal warrior appeared from the ground, making it even more bumpy for the duelists, it towered above the crowd.

 **Ancient Gear Golem ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 Earth/Machine/LVL 8**

"Hades effect still works!"

 **Golem ATK: 1500**

"Shiva, your turn!" Shiva leapt up and slashed its icy sword across Golem, wiping it out.

 **Dennis LP: 1800 – 500**

"Amazing! The Paladin destroyed all the Monsters!" MC yelled.

"And now she can attack directly to win the duel in her next turn! No way can Dennis come back from this!" Mellissa Claire added.

"I activate Ancient Gear Token in my graveyard! I banish it when attacked directly to summon two Tokens in defence!"

 **Ancient Token ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Machine/LVL 1 X 2**

"Such a snake!" Marina yelled in frustration. "I end my turn with a set card!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Dennis LP: 500 Hand: 0**

 **Marina LP: 2650 Hand: 1**

"I… draw!" Roget yelled. "This is it… my genius will finally be seen! I play Ancient Gear Ultimate Fusion! I can rewrite a cards summoning materials!"

"What?!" Marina said.

"I made this card… it's my own! No-one can tell me what to do! I fuse my two Ancient Gear Tokens and I banish Wyvern and Golem from my graveyard to Fusion Summon Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!"

"What?! But you need the Ancient Gear Hounds to summon it?!"

"Not when you have my brains to let it change the material to any Ancient Gear Monster!" As the ground crumbed even more, the stadium shook as Yuzu and the others looked worried.

From the depths of the ground a new monster appeared. It was the largest monster seen so far in the tournament. It jumped into the air as it showed a dark robot which had two standing legs. Its elbows were made of gears with guns for hands.

 **Chaos Ancient Gear Giant ATK: 4500 DEF: 3000 Dark/Machine/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Chaos Ancient Gear Giant?! No way..." Marina said, scared. "That is one of the most elite cards and he summoned it like it was nothing!"

"Just as you will be once I beat you! You know how this card works! You can't target it with card effects, nor is it affected by them! I can attack all your monsters you control!" Roget said with glee.

"And once it attacks all my Monsters effects are negated until the end of the Damage Step… like you said, I know!" Marina replied. "I use Partridge's Pendulum effect to reduce half the damage I would take from one battle this turn and I then draw a card upon using this effect!" Marina drew a card.

"It matters not! Chaos Ancient Gear Giant, destroy her Hades!" The Fusion Monster aimed its blaster down at Hades and fired. Marina felt an immense blast as her Monster was destroyed.

 **Marina LP: 2650 - 1650**

"Now your annoying Pendulum effect won't save you this time! Attack-"

"Wait Roget! I play a Trap! Kuri Battle!"

"Kuri what?!" Roget said.

"I can Special Summon Winged Kuriboh from my hand or deck! And this forces you to battle it!"

"She has a Kuriboh?!" Yuzu said, in shock that Marina had one as did Yuzu.

"Appear before me… Winged Kuriboh from my deck!" A brown fuzzball with wings appeared in defence.

 **Winged Kuriboh ATK: 300 DEF: 300 Light/Fairy/LVL 1**

"Is this an insult?! What can that puffy thing do to me?! Chaos Giant!" Chaos overlooked the small furry creature as it blasted it with no remorse. Marina felt the hit but smirked.

"You already insulted Academia using that monster Roget!" Marina said. "Winged Kuriboh's effect!"

"It can't! Chaos negates effects!"

"While on the field! Winged Kuriboh's effect activates in the graveyard! I take no more battle damage this turn!"

"What?!" Roget yelled.

"Amazing! She's avoided losing this turn!" MC yelled.

"Fine… but I still destroy your Synchro!" Marina watched as her card was wiped out.

"I end my turn ... what can you do, Paladin ?!" Dennis said. "It's interesting how Leo gives names to his puppets to think they has something of value."

"What… like you are Dennis?! I serve an oath of loyalty… I wasn't made to obey!"

"Is that true?!" Roget continued to speak through Dennis. "What if you didn't sign up for Academia?! Would Leo have helped you then? What about if you walked away… would he let you?! I know of the Fusion Resistance… would you ever consider joining them or do you fear becoming a card?! Who knows what it's like…. is it like sleep…. or are they trapped in eternal hell! You did that to them!"

"I don't know either! But I accept the consequences of my actions….. it's needed for a new utopia! A better world!" "Marina put her hand on her chest." Build a utopia so that other children do not have to go through the hell, and build a future for them. "

"What exactly does Leo want from a new world?! We have five worlds… all fit to rule!" Roget said.

"I don't know what he's planning…. but it will be better! Eternal food…. no more wars….. perfection!"

"Making a war…. to end wars….. Academia always was hypocritical!"

"I doubt you even know how to spell that word, Roget!" Yuzu took note of Marina's words once again, she understood Marina's points but Yuzu could not agree to any of them. "Build a utopia but at the cost of the lives of innocents." Yuzu pressed her fists.

 **Turn 6**

 **Dennis LP: 500 Hand: 0**

 **Marina LP:** **1650** **Hand: 2**

"I shall free you Dennis…. I care for all from Academia…. my home… my people! DRAW!" Marina yelled. "It came to me… I play the Ritual Spell Judgement of the Knights!"

"Ritual?!" Roget said.

"I can tribute Attribute Knights in my Pendulum Zone as a cost I will seal the contract with the Knight of Justice who once brought the utopia to the new Genesis to come once again to condemn my enemies at the gates of hell." Marina's two Pendulums shot up into a blue circle as a new Monster emerged. A blue knight emerged with light blue lines across its body. It had two white wings on its back with a sword mounted on its back.

 **Attribute Knight: Supreme Judgment Paladin [3500 ATK / 3000 DEF / Dark / Level 10 / Warrior / Ritual / Pendulum / 2]**

"What?!" Yuzu said.

"A Ritual-Pendulum?!" Yugo added.

"How… did she get that?!" Yuzu thought.

"I play my set card, Dark Hole!" Marina said.

"Chaos is unaffected you moron!" Roget replied.

"I know!" Marina smirked as her Paladin was destroyed and it emerged in her Pendulum Zone.

"What?!" Roget replied in shock.

In the stands Dark Angel was watching from an empty row of seats, as Marina was about make her move, she heard a growl.

"Kenos…..?" Serena's voice said inside. Serena's eyes returned to green as Serena regained control.

In Yuzu's row of seats, Warrior appeared and noticed Kenos as well. "That dragon has a soul." What she said caused doubts in Yuzu.

"Paladin appears in my Pendulum Zone when it's destroyed!"

 **Paladin 2-**

"I now destroy Paladin!" Paladin disappeared.

"Now what?!" Roget replied.

"I can add a Fusion Spell to my hand!I'll choose Chaos Fusion. Chaos Fusion can be treated as any other Fusion Spell!" Marina indicated. "I activate Chaos Fusion which allows me to merge Monsters from my graveyard, field and Monsters that I have in my extra deck! I will merge eleven Attribute Knights and I will summon Kenos but for the rest of the duel, I cannot summon extra deck monsters!"

"WHAT?!"

""When my soul and my ideals are tune in perfect harmony, the dragon of genesis will emerge again in its quest to create the perfect world, come forth level eight Kenos the Dragon of Genesis!" Marina joined her hands while her eleven knights joined to form a silver dragon on the field; this roared with intensity and it raised all the dust that was on the field.

 **Kénos: the Dragon of Genesis 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Dragon / Fusion**

"The second effect of Chaos Fusion is activated! For each material used, my Monster gains 400 attack points for this turn." Marina exclaimed while her dragon was surrounded by a brilliant aura.

 **Kénos: the Dragon of Genesis ATK: 7400**

"No! No!" Roget yelled.

"It would be easy to beat you with a power that is not mine. That's why I prefer to do it with the very symbol that gave me the title of paladin, ALPHA ERASER! Multicoloured energy appeared in the dragon's mouth as it charged up. Kénos fired the blast at Giant and blew it apart with a bright light, Dennis was knocked from his D-Wheel as a chip fell out of his ear.

 **Dennis LP: 500 – 0 Marina Wins**

 **Roget Office**

"No!" Roget threw his headset onto the floor, breaking it. "Bring Dennis back to me! We will retune him with his chip!" Roget spoke to his workers down below.

"But sir his ch-"

"DO IT!" Roget yelled.

"Yes sir!" the workers replied.

 **Marina**

Marina hit her duel disk as she took it off the D-Wheel.

"Do it." Marina said.

 **Ruka Home – Mina**

"Roget has my chips in his officers…. time for me to play with his… pawns…" Mina said as she had a laptop out.

She smirked as she did this; the officers were under her complete control… something Mina loved.

 **Marina – Stadium**

Marina watched as the officers took Dennis away. Marina smirked as she looked into the stands to see Yuzu staring at her. Marina looked Yuzu right into the eye; the two still had a score to settle.

Marina walked down further and saw a female waiting down the tunnel. Marina didn't believe it but there she was, Serena. Marina had not known Serena was in the tournament as she didn't watch the other duels.

"Serena!" Marina ran.

"Marina!" Serena replied as they both ran up to each other. Yuzu could see this and looked on.

As the two were about to embrace, Serena stopped.

"No… sorry Commander… no hugs…. I remember the rules." Serena said.

"Rules were made to be broken!" Marina grasped Serena as she was crying, Serena hugged her back. Marina flashbacked to Gloria in her mind, she recalled that Gloria said the same thing.

" _You will not just have to fight Marina; you will have to face Serena and Dark Angel when the time comes." Ciel affirmed while taking Yuzu's hand, Ciel was crying._

"I have to try to save both of you.. and Marina" Yuzu exclaimed. Warrior appeared in front of her.

 _"The problem is that if they can accept being saved."_ Both Yuzu and Ciel looked at Warrior. _"You're fighting against soldiers, they have their own cause as to why they fight and we have our own."_ Yuzu and Ciel watched with a faint look at the words of Warrior.

Back with the commentators, the next draw was about to begin.

"Our next entrant is… Yuzu Hiiragi!" Melissa Claire said.

"About time!" Yuzu said.

"And she will play… what is that?!" MC yelled. A picture of a half robot-half man appeared. It was Sergey.

"I duel a robot?!"

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for his OC cards and Marina/Mina belong to him!

Royal – it was already shown.

Samuejoo - I have no idea who you're talking about at the end there? Good luck on your stories.

Summer Landsdown/Veracity – I can only post as much as I can, me and Rom are equally busy lately so it might not be as much as before but it's still a chapter. I like to make sure my chapters are good enough to post beforehand, sorry if this isn't what you wanted to hear but something's are just like that, thanks anyway!

 **Rom OC Cards**

Attribute Knight: Supreme Judgment Knight [3500 ATK / 3000 DEF / Dark / Level 10 / Warrior / Ritual / Pendulum / 2]

Pendulum Effect: When this card is in the Pendulum Zone any monster that has been special summon by pendulum cannot be destroyed in battle until your next Standby Phase. Once per turn you can destroy this card from your Pendulum Zone and then add a magical fusion card. Attribute Knight to your hand.

Monster Effect: If this card is summoned by using monsters from the extra deck you can banish all the Attribute Knight cards from your graveyard and then this card gains 800 attack points for each card banished, until your next standby. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zones as possible (min 1), and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone.


	124. Angel VS Machine

**A/N** Thanks again to Rom for his great ideas in this duel. The duel credit should mainly go to him for his OC cards and great ideas. Also he wrote most of the interactions between duel spirits and the girls, thanks dude.

* * *

"My turn then….. I'm slightly nervous now… no Yuya…."

"Hey I did it without Rin; you can do it without Yuya!" Yugo said. "Anyway I look like him… just better looking!"

 _"This is why that you are my favourite kid."_ Warrior said

"I know…. but now Ruri is gone… Shun is missing… we're losing people and fast… we can't be separated anymore then we have been!"

"Tsukikage is finding them; you really don't need to worry!" Yugo said with optimism.

"Sorry for putting a downer on your dream tournament, Yugo!" Yuzu replied.

"Me and Rin dreamed of winning this cup… of course only one of us can but still… we're here!" Yugo said.

"Winning it all…. your motivations have never changed?"

"No. When we want something, we won't stop till we get it!" Yugo replied.

"That's very cool of you two…you and Rin are close, aren't you?" Yugo blushed and then swallowed nervously.

"Yes ... but can I tell you something Yuzu?" Yugo linked his fingers in embarrassment, Yuzu nodded her head. "A part of my dream, is that when I win the cup of fortune is to take Rin in my arms and kiss her in the middle of the award." Yugo said, red as a tomato while both Warrior, Yuzu and Ciel were surprised.

"Heee it's something I've always wanted to do since we built our D-Wheel together." Yugo scratched his head in shame. "So do you feel better?"

"Yeah and I still appreciate your help ... but I still have doubts throughout this war ... I do not know what we will do to help the dragons or save the people who became cards, I do not even know how I can help Ray. Tears welled up on Yuzu's face, Yugo put his hands on his shoulders, "I'm afraid of failing them all and we can never end this conflict."

"Hey, I'm sure we'll do it together, we'll stop this war and save everyone." Yugo affirmed with a smile on his face and wiped the tears from the face of the duelist "You know, I've never seen Rin cry."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I've never seen her cry before but when I cried she was always there to make me happy." Yugo's words came back to the girl. "Although, you know something, I think she hid it from me so I would not feel sad."

 _"That boy will grow up to become a good boyfriend."_ Yugo was surprised and blushed when he heard Ciel. _"I'm sure all of them will be good partners for you girls."_ Yuzu blushed like Yugo

 _"If Yuzu learned to stop being a violent orauntan."_ Warrior said causing Yuzu to get angry and take her fan so that a moment later Yugo would try to stop her.

"Yeah I love everything about her I….." Yugo said in awe but stopped. "I mean…." Yugo coughed, "we're close friends."

"Of course you are…" Warrior said as she tapped Yugo's hair.

"Would you stop that?!" Yugo said in annoyance as he tried to put his hair back to normal. "We need to get you a new outfit." Yugo said. "We have ten minutes! I'm sure we can get something… somewhere…"

"Yeah… but where?" Yuzu said. As Yuzu spoke her bracelet glowed as she saw Rin, Yuya and Ruka re-enter the stadium.

" _Talk about lucky."_ Warrior said.

"Guys!" Yuzu said.

"Ruka! We have an outfit emergency! Yuzu is about to duel!" Yugo yelled.

"What?" Ruka looked at Yuzu. "What on earth happened while we were gone?!"

"Super long story…" Yuzu replied. "But yeah, I need some new riding clothes!"

"Leave that… to me!" Rin said.

 **Tunnel**

A few minutes later Yuzu had changed into another white and pink riding suit which Rin had got.

"Where did you get this?!" Yuzu said.

"I had a spare laying in Ringo." Rin said.

"Wait?! You had a spare? There's little room in the storage!" Yugo replied.

"Did you check under the backseat….. I thought you remembered us putting another storage place under there…." Rin said.

"…. Of course I do! Just testing you Rin….." Yugo looked away in embarrassment.

"Fill me in about everything when you win this duel." Rin said. Yuya had entered the tunnel.

"Sorry we missed so much Yuzu…. but I'm here now!" Yuya said.

"Don't worry. I will win this… hopefully." Yuzu said as she put her helmet on.

"Hopefully? Don't say you're getting those nerves back again…. back when you first dueled Shingo?" Yuya replied.

"No… Ciel and the others have helped me… it's just…. the stakes are getting higher…. with Ruri missing and now Shun…."

"You said Tsukikage is finding them… Ruka as well now. They'll bring them back." Rin replied.

"Win it, Yuzu!" Yuya said.

"I will!" Yuzu replied as the two did a high-five.

 _"You know at least give her a kiss or something like Rin did before."Warrior said._

"Get lost!" Yuzu said as she pulled out her fan and hit Warrior who disappeared laughing.

 **Mina – Ruka Home**

"Awaken… Sergey…." Mina spoke through a headset.

Back at Security's HQ, in the lower floors where Mina was staying a door opened and out walked Sergey with a glowing red eye.

"Ready to obey." Sergey said.

"Good, now…. come to the tournament! And this time…. you can leave without being so quiet!"

"Understood!" Sergey had some rockets appear from behind his legs as he blasted off out via the wall, causing a big explosion across Security HQ as he flew to the Friendship Cup.

 **Tunnel**

As Yuzu was about to ride out, Sergey appeared on a black D-Wheel within the tunnel. Yuzu looked up to the robot; he didn't looked at Yuzu as he just drove out.

"He… he defiantly looks like a robot…." Yuzu said.

"He can't be…." Yuya said. "But I feel like I've seen him before….."

"Sooner I beat him the sooner we can talk, Yuya." Yuzu said. "But I can't send him underground…."

"We will save them." Yuya said. "Now go out there and win!"

"Okay… thanks Yuya…." Yuzu looked at Yuya for a brief second before riding out to a roaring stadium as soon as Yuzu came out, the crowd booed her.

"DISGRACE!"

"LOSER!"

Yuzu looked around and was less than impressed at the crowd who were criticising her for losing the duel against Aki.

" _What a bunch of losers!"_ Warrior said. Mozarta appeared behind to agree.

"I don't care about them." Yuzu thought back as she rode to the starting line, next to Sergey.

"So we have the loser of the Friendship Cup vs the mysterious Sergey!" MC yelled.

" _I'll shove this microphone in a place where the sun doesn't shine!"_ Warrior added.

"Sergey is rumoured to have been a former inmate at the Facility who went missing…. !" Mellissa Claire said.

"Good luck…?" Yuzu said to Sergey who continued to ignore Yuzu's existence.

"KNOCK HER OUT SERGEY!"

"NO ROOM FOR LOSERS!"

"This is just like before…." Yuya said to himself in the stands.

 **Flashback**

 _Yuya got up off his seat and cheered on Yuzu. "Her ace monster!" he yelled. As he was cheering a chorus of boos surrounded the stadium. Yuya looked around shocked as Yuzu got booed. Yuzu looked around the stadium with an intimidated look, she didn't know what was going on._

 **Flashback End**

"Yuzu has grown so much since then…. she will be okay." Yuya added to his earlier statement.

The screen came on which counted down towards the duel, once it hit go Yuzu and Sergey shot forward.

"DUEL!" Yuzu yelled.

"I'll take the first move." Sergey said.

 **Ruka Home – Mina**

Back in Ruka's home, Mina watched via the T.V to see her creation in Sergey begin the duel.

"That's right Sergey, bring me that angel energy…. drain her to the bone!" Mina said.

 **Duel**

 **Turn 1**

 **Sergey LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I first activate the Field Spell, Earthbound Netherworld!"

"Netherworld?!" Yuzu replied. The surrounding area became darker and the skies became thick with purple mist.

"If I control a face up Field Spell, Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper can appear!" A black shadowy shark appeared with light blue lines across its body.

 **Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600 Dark/Fiend/LVL 5**

"I set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Sergey LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I draw!" Yuzu yelled. "I set my Pendulum Scales! Scalethree Queen Knight: Guardian of the Red Moonlight and scale nine Queen Knight: White Catalyst!" Two females shot up from the ground in the scales.

Red Moonlight wore brown amour over a white top. She had a long blue scarf. White Catalyst had blonde hair with purple eyes with light white armour. She held an axe while a black cape was attached to her amour.

 **Moonlight 3 – 9 Catalyst**

"I Pendulum Summon! Time to appear Pendulum Warrior and Mozarta!" insert looks

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"I attack! Mozarta, go!" Mozarta picked up her wand and fired a sound wave blast towards Sweeper, destroying it.

 **Sergey LP: 4000 – 3000**

As Sergey recovered he smirked. His body begun to fade away.

"What? What is happening to you?!" Yuzu replied in shock.

"My Field Spell! When we take damage our bodies will be sacrificed!"

"You're nuts!" Yuzu said.

"My Field Spell inflicts 100 damage to the person whose Monster was destroyed X the attacking Monsters level!"

"Which means you take 800 from Mozarta!" Yuzu added.

"Yes!" Sergey said with delight as a electrical shock sparked around his body Sergey felt the pain once more as his left leg faded away.

 **Sergey LP: 3000 – 2200**

"Damnit… what weird freaking effect is this?!" Yuzu said.

" _It's not an effect."_ Warrior said while looking down to Yuzu _. "It's real and it's happening_."

"But how?!" Yuzu said back.

" _I don't know…. but it's real."_

"I can't risk him dying on me….. but I need to win this duel!" Yuzu said. "I…. end my turn!"

"You'll have to make that decision some day." Warrior said, Yuzu knew what she wanted to say.

"But you're not a warrior; much less you do not have the hands of a murderer."The Pendulum duelist said, warrior just sighed and her expression on his face was calmer.

 _"You have to find a way to fight without having to reach that option." Warrior claimed but Yuzu was just more confused._

"Warrior why do you want to save Odd-Eyes?" Warrior just smiled at the question but did not respond to Yuzu causing the Pendulum Duelist to put her eyes on the road.

 **Turn 3**

 **Sergey LP: 2200 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Sergey yelled. "Go Call of the Haunted to bring back Sweeper!"

 **Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600 Dark/Fiend/LVL 5**

"Next I shall summon the tuner, Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper!" A black fiend with chains for arms was summoned.

Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper ATK: 300 DEF: 300 Dark/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 1

" _I now play…._ Harmonic Synchro Fusion!"

"What?!" Yuzu replied in shock.

"I can use my two Monsters as material for a Fusion and Synchro Summon!"

"What?! That's cheating!" Yuzu said. "And… how do you know how to Fusion Summon?!"

"I don't care!" Sergey yelled. "I first use my Keeper and Sweeper to Synchro Summon!" Keeper became green rings as Sweeper went through.

 **5+1=6**

"Spirit bound to the earth; Shake all of creation with your mystic power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!" A black beast with blue lines appeared.

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 6**

"And now… I fuse my two other Sweeper and Keepers together! Fusion Summon!"I Fusion Summon Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" A long-tailed, black kraken appeared with purple lines around the body.

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken** **ATK: 2800 DEF: 1200 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 8**

"A Fusion…. and a Synchro?!" Yuya said. "This feels too similar…."

"This is… impossible…." Rin stuttered in the crowd.

"I use Gremlin's effect! I target a Monster you control and either you destroy it and this turn turns Battle Phase is over… if not I gain lifepoints equal to its attack!"

"What?!" Yuzu said.

"I target Mozarta!"

"Pendulums can return to the field but… I won't lose my Monsters!" Yuzu said.

"Fine! I gain lifepoints!" Sergey glowed as he increased his lifepoints.

 **Sergey LP: 2200 - 4800**

"I ATTACK! Kraken, take out her Warrior!" Kraken shot its tentacles around Warrior and squeezed her.

" _Get off!"_ Warrior yelled before be destroyed.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 3700**

"Now feel the Netherworld!" Sergey yelled.

"Feel?!" Yuzu felt more damage as she took the Field's effect.

 **Yuzu LP: 3700 - 2900**

Yuzu looked at her body; she could no longer feel her left hand, almost like it didn't exist. Yuzu slowly looked at it and looked shocked, her left hand had disappeared.

" _Yuzu?!"_ Warrior said as she tried to appear in spirit form.

"NO SPIRITS ALLOWED!" Sergey yelled as a bolt of thunder shot down and made Warrior scream. She disappeared while being zapped.

"Warrior?!" Yuzu shouted.

"You're in my world now!" Sergey yelled as he laughed.

"YUZU!" Yuya said. "Her hand is missing?!"

"This is crazy… this isn't Real Solid Vision?!" Rin replied.

"GO SERGEY!" yelled the crowd.

"They don't care…." Mercy added.

"Beat that girl!" yelled more of the crowd as begun to throw garbage onto the field such as food wrappers and empty drink cans, each one hit Yuzu who shut her eyes as they hit.

"HEY! WE'RE ONE?!" Melissa Claire yelled. "Tops and Commons!"

"This world…. is a disgrace…!" Yuya's eyes begun to glow red but no-one noticed.

"I hate this place…." Yuzu said as she opened her eyes.

"They're you're friends in the crowd?!" Sergey asked.

"Shut up!" Yuzu hit back, Sergey smirked.

"Such pain in your heart…. beautiful! NETHERWORLD!" Yuzu looked surprised that more was coming and she looked at the crowd, she saw the entire stadium disappear.

"What did you do?!" Yuzu demanded.

"You will die here girl…. ALONE!"

"Die?! You work for Academia?!" Yuzu demanded.

"I end my turn!"

"ANSWER ME!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Sergey LP: 4800 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Yuzu yelled. "I Pendulum Summon! Warrior from my extra deck and Queen Knight: Loyal Defender and Queen Knight: The Chosen One of theGods from my hand!" Warrior returned along with a female with red hair with brown amour. She wore a green cape and held a large shield with sword.

 **Queen Knight: Loyal Defender [2600 ATK / 2100 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.5 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 4**

 **Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods [2800 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

"I don't think so! GO TORTURE WHEEL!"

"What?!" Yuzu replied.

"I won't let you have your spirits…. I will take them for myself! My Trap Torture Wheel allows me to pay halve of my lifepoints to take two of your Monsters and place them on my wheel!" Sergey looked delighted as he took more damage.

 **Sergey LP: 4800 – 2400**

Sergey's torso disappeared as Yuzu looked sickened.

"What is this?! What magic?!"

"You have no idea little girl!" Sergey said. "Mozarta and Warrior come to me!" Two spiked wheels appeared and vines shot out which grabbed Mozarta and Warrior. Warrior screamed as the two got slammed onto the wheels and restraints appeared around them including a gag around the mouth,

"Warrior! Mozarta?!"

"For each Monster I captured you can draw that many cards." Yuzu drew two. "Warrior and Mozarta become Equip Spells to my two Monsters! Lend my Monsters your energy!"

Mozarta could only appear to be screaming along with Warrior due to the restraints, each ones energy flowed into Earthbound's.

 **Geo Gremlin ATK: 4500**

 **Geo Kraken: 5400**

"I use Chosen One's effect! I can add a Ritual Monster and Ritual Spell to my hand from my deck! I add Altar of the Goddess and Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria! I summon Sphere Kuriboh!"A brown ball with green hands and feet appeared. Kaiba's Monster which he gave Yuzu was now on the field.

 **Sphere Kuriboh ATK: 300 DEF: 200 Dark/Fiend/LVL 1**

"I useWhite Catalyst's Pendulum effect to turn Defender into a Tuner!"

"Pointless!" Sergey said.

"I don't think so!" Yuzu declared. "Go Synchro Summon!" Sphere Kuriboh went through the green rings.

 **6+1=7**

"Appear Queen Knight: Star Crimson!" The Monster was a female wearing a full body red cloak. She wore a black mask with a giant axe.

 **Queen Knight: Star Crimson [2500 ATK / 1800 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Warrior / Synchro]**

"Now I play Altar of the Goddess! I banish Sphere Kuriboh from my graveyard to act as one of the materials while I use Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods as the other! Ritual Summon!" A blue ring appeared and the two Monsters shot into it. "Appear Melodious Prima the Exceptional in defence!"A girl with a blue-clad staff manifested in the field.

 **Melodious Prima the Exceptional 500 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Fairy / Ritual**

"A Synchro and Ritual?!" Sergey said as his robotic eye analysed them. Mina smirked back in Ruka's house.

"I attack with Star Crimson! Wipe out her Geo Kraken!" Prima's effect doubles Crimson' attack!

 **Crimson ATK: 5000**

"And when Crimson attacks… during the Damage Phase… her attack DOUBLES!

 **Crimson ATK: 10,000**

"You must try better! I can tribute the Monster equipped to Kraken to take the hit and I take no damage! Mozarta, you're up!"

"NO!" Mozarta appeared before Yuzu with regret on her face, she was hit by the attack from Crimson who was forced to attack her. Crimson's face was full of regret and sadness as she was forced to attack her fellow Monster. Mozarta was destroyed as Yuzu gritted her teeth.

 **Crimson ATK: 5000**

"I set a card and I end my turn…Crimson's attack returns to normal."

 **Crimson ATK: 2500**

 **Turn 5**

 **Sergey LP: 2400 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 Hand: 3**

"I draw!" Sergey yelled. "Time to end this! I play Earthbound Fusion which allows me to fuse my two Monsters!"

" _Yuzu, you must be careful!"_

"Ciel?!" Yuzu said.

"Our friends have been taken and used… I won't forgive whoever is behind this robot man!"

"BE GONE!" A thunderbolt came down, shocking Ciel in front of Yuzu's eyes. The look and pain Ciel felt, Yuzu was sickened by it.

On the torture wheel, Warrior looked outraged. Her best friend just got zapped. Warrior tried to break out the restraints but she couldn't. Warrior was then zapped from a bolt of thunder once more due to her struggling.

" _Leave Warrior!"_ Yuzu said.

"She's just a card!"

"You said it yourself, she's a spirit…. yes she annoys me most of the time but she's a friend…. I won't let you get away with this!" Yuzu said. "Who do you work for?!"

"Let's be honest little girl, you won't see it coming."

"See what?! Who?!"

"I Fusion Summon Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha!" Warrior disappeared as it was equipped to the Fusion Material as the two Earthbound's spun around. A black dragon with big red markings appeared from the whirlpool. It had horns which went back and large claws.

 **Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 10**

"When I attack a Synchro Monster, Grasha reduces your Monster to zero attack!" Sergey said.

"This is bad!" Yuya said in the stands. The group could see Yuzu through the smoke but Yuzu couldn't see them. Yuya's eyes glowed ever redder. As Rin looked at Yuya a woman in crystal amour appeared. It was her spirit Callistis; she tapped Rin on the back.

"Callistis?!" Rin said.

" _Odd-Eyes will awaken soon if you don't stop him."_

"Okay I'll try…. Yuya…. Yuzu will be fine; she has gotten out of worse situations." Rin said.

"But that man…. I feel like I've met him before!"

"It's impossible Yuya, please; we cannot unleash Odd-Eyes here! Look at all the crowd ... the young kids!" Yuya saw the little kids around the stadium along with the rest of the stadium, Odd-Eyes within tried to get angrier and Yuya was still getting more annoyed and emanated a dark aura. "Ruka, Mercy, take Yugo out of here now!"

"Rin, I cannot leave you alone!" Yugo said Take him out now!" Rin shouted, both pulled out Yugo even though he was refusing. Rin looked to the field once more.

"We cannot leave you alone." Ruka said.

"Take him out now!" Rin shouted, both pulled out Yugo even though he was refusing.

"Rin please tried to be safe." Yugo in a calm tone affirmed, Rin nodded her head and a smile on her face. Rin took Yuya's hand to try to calm him but nothing worked, Yugo eventually left on his own with the two girls.

 _"There are too many people here, if Odd-Eyes is released I will have to take action against him."_ Callistis appeared in front of Rin. _"I'm sorry but if something happens I'll have to take Yuya's life_." Rin gritted her teeth.

"I attack with Geo Grasha!" Sergey yelled as he pointed towards Yuzu's Synchro. Crimson powered down.

 **Crimson ATK: 0**

"Go the Trap Soul of the Queen Knights! This halves the damage I would take as I have a Queen Knight on the field!" Grasha wiped out Crimson as Yuzu felt the burning damage.

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 – 1400**

"Now for Netherworld! You take 100 damage X Grasha's level!"

"No!" Yuzu screamed as she felt a bit of her body float away.

 **Yuzu LP: 1400 – 400**

Yuzu tried to open her eyes but could only see out of one eye. She begun to panic.

"What, what is this?!" Yuzu yelled.

"Netherworld is hell…. I guess this is a dark moment for you!" Sergey said, Yuzu had lost half of her face with only one eye.

"Marina….." Yuzu said. "I beat hell once… you're attempt is nothing!"

"Hell?" Sergey said.

"The darkness in the hearts…."

" _Yes, me…."_ Yuzu heard a voice she feared and looked up. There in front of her was a dark shadow with red eyes.

"NO!"

" _I will always be here…. I told you!"_ the shadow said.

"Sin! How?! You exist in the spirits hearts?!"

" _I exist everywhere and anywhere! If someone can feel, I'm there!"_ Sin replied.

"But you were banished! We escaped you!"

" _You can never escape me Yuzu, not matter how far you run!"_

"What do you want?!" Yuzu yelled back.

" _You two used to be Entertainers ... now you're a solider! Life was so much more simple back then!_ "But all counterpart are soon going to became monsters like the angels and dragons, if all you choose their path.". Yuzu watched Yuya and Rin in the stands.

"I was an entertainer ..." Yuzu said in thought. "But I cannot be an entertainer in a war or at least that." Yuzu watched as the audience booed her.

 _"You will beat this robot ... but the damage you will take from the revelation of this duel!"_

"What do you mean ?!" Sin faded away.

"I end my turn!" Sergey yelled. Yuzu smirked.

"When Crimson leaves the field, I draw a card! Now Warrior is coming back to me!

 **Turn 6**

 **Sergey LP: 2400 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 400 Hand: 3**

"Draw!" Yuzu said. "I play my Field Spell! Melody of the Fairies!"

"You have a Field?!" Sergey repeated.

"Yes and my light will shine forth on this dark world!" Yuzu said. The dark world of the Netherworld Field Spell begun to disappear, half of it was now becoming a clear blue sky with flying song notes as clouds. There were flowers appearing around the field.

"So what?!" Sergey said.

"I now set one card and end my turn!"

Back in the stands, Yuya's raging eyes saw the Field Spell of Yuzu halve Sergey's, there he saw Yuzu look confident.

"She's…. she's okay?" Yuya stuttered.

"Yeah, I told you. I haven't known her for as long as you have Yuya but it's obvious she wasn't going to lose her nerve… she's too strong for that." Rin said. Yuya's eyes returned to normal.

"Yeah… come on Yuzu!" Yuya yelled. Rin looked around and saw her spirit once more; she nodded back to Rin to thank her.

 **Turn 7**

 **Sergey LP: 2400 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 400 Hand: 2**

"You seem happier… I will destroy that! I draw!" Sergey yelled.

"Let's just say your negative Field Spell gave me a glimpse of something I fear… and that has reminded me of my true self, an entertainer!"

"I play my Trap! Torture Wheel once more! I pay halve of my lifepoints!" Sergey said.

"Another?!" MC yelled.

 **Sergey LP: 2400 – 1200**

"I take your Ritual and equip it to Grasha! It gains its attack!"

Another wheel appeared and grabbed Yuzu's Ritual, she screamed as she powered up Grasha.

 **Grasha ATK: 3500**

"I can draw a card since you have one of my Monsters!" Yuzu said as she drew.

"It's pointless! Grasha… END HER!" Yuzu smirked.

"I play my set Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy my Ritual which is equipped to your Monster!"  
"What?!" Sergey saw the Ritual disappear.

 **Grasha ATK: 3000**

"I still attack directly!" Grasha powered up a dark beam in its mouth.

"I play my other set card, the Trap Queen's Melody! I Special Summon a Queen's Knight and Melodious Monster from my graveyard but they can't attack this turn!"

"What?!" Sergey replied in shock.

"This Trap merges my old deck and my old life… with my new life with Ciel's past life! Return Mozarta and Pendulum Warrior!"

"Finally!" Warrior yelled as she returned with Mozarta.

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"But I can still attack! I attack Pendulum Warrior!"

"Don't think so! My Trap stops you from attacking either this turn!"

"I end my turn!" Sergey replied.

 **Turn 8**

 **Sergey LP: 2400 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 400 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Yuzu yelled. "I play the Spell Scale Switch! I return White and Moonlight back to my deck and I set Dupre with her wonderful voice that will enchant my viewers and Melodious Prima Simphony the enchanted warrior instead from my deck! "Yuzu's Monsters were changed. Simphony had long brown hair. She had a yellow dress with black boots while holding a black blade.

 **Dupre 1 – 8 Simphony**

"I play the Spell Pendulum Card Burst! I can destroy up to two Pendulum Monsters to then draw that many card! I destroy Warrior and Mozarta!"

"Why?!" Sergey said as both were destroyed and Yuzu drew two.

"Because when a Queen Knight is destroyed, my Field Spell allows me to add a Queens Knight Card to my hand! I add Harmonious Pendulum which is treated as a Queens Knight Card! Now I Pendulum Summon my two aces, the warrior that will bring joy to the smile of others and my faithful guardian protector!" Warrior and Mozarta reappeared.

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 4**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8 - Scale 4**

"I play Harmonious Pendulum! I target Warrior! This lets banish all face up Pendulum Cards in my extra deck to increase Warrior's attack by 500 for each! She gains 1000!"

"No!" Sergey yelled as Yuzu banished Loyal Defender and Chosen One.

 **Warrior ATK: 3500**

"Now for Simphony's Pendulum effect! When a Monster I control increases her attack… your Monster loses the same amount of attack my Monster gained! Your Fusion loses 1000!"

 **Grasha ATK: 2000**

" _Warrior, end this!"_

" _GLADY!"_ she yelled.

"When Warrior attacks, she deals damage to you equal to your Monsters attack… in other words… you lose!" Yuzu said as Warrior picked up her sword and launched towards the Fusion Monster.

" _Good riddance!"_ Warrior slashed the Monster in halve as it exploded, Sergey was sent flying from his D-Wheel.

 **Sergey LP: 2400 – 0 Yuzu Wins**

" _YUZU!" the crowd all cheered. Yuzu didn't care about them but smiled at her friends who cheered for her in the stands._

Yuzu looked at Sergey on the ground but he quickly got back up. Rockets appeared in his boots as he flew off, guards came running onto the field but they could only see him fly off.

"Who does he work for…." Yuzu thought to herself.

 **Mina**

"Well done Sergey, you got so much energy from Yuzu…." Mina said to herself. "Now the fun bit can begin!"

 **A/N** Thanks again to Rom for his great ideas in this duel. The duel credit should mainly go to him for his OC cards and great ideas. Thanks dude! I can't reply to comments at the moment but will do next chapter! Thanks for all though!

 **ROM OC**

 **Queen Knight: Loyal Defender [2600 ATK / 2100 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.5 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per turn you can change the attack points of a monster in the field by its defence until the end of the turn. The fairy monsters gain 200 attack points._

Monster effect: Each time this card attacks or a monster is attacked you can change the attack points of the monster chosen by its defence

 **Queen Knight: Guardian of the red moonlight [1900 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 5 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

 _Pendulum Effect: Once per turn "Queen Knights"monsters cannot be destroyed in battle but you must discard a card to activate this effect. When this card has made a pendulum summon you can take a card from your deck and then add it to your hand but you must return a card from your hand to your deck._

Monster effect: If this card destroys a monster of your opponent you can add to your hand a monster fairy from your cemetery or deck. When this card is send to the extra deck you can banish a fairy monster from your extra deck and then draw a card.

 **Queen Knight: White Catalyst [1800 ATK / 1300 DEF / Light / Level 4 / P.S.9 / Warrior / Tuner / Pendulum]**

 _Pendulum Effect: When you have made a Synchro summon on the field you can select a card from your opponent and deny its effects until the end of the next standby phase of your opponent. When you have made a pendulum summon with this card you can select one of the monsters that you have summoned to the field and convert it into tuner until the end of the turn._

Monster effect: If this card has been used for synchro summon material you can negate the effect of a monster of your opponent and at the same time convert its attack points to 0. You can banish this card from your graveyard to deny the destruction in battle of a Synchro monster in your field.

 **Harmonious Pendulum Spell Card**

This card is treated as a Queens Knight Card. You can banish all the pendulum cards that have been sent your extra deck and then select a monster in your field and this can earn 500 attack points for each card banished.

 **Soul of the Queen Knights/ Continuous trap**

If you have Queen Knight monsters in the field, all the damage you will receive for card effects or battle is reduced by half. If a fairy monster is destroyed in battle you can add a Pendulum monster that is in your extra Deck or graveyard to your hand.

 **Melodious Prima Simphony [2200 ATK / 2400 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S. 8 / Warrior / Pendulum]** _Pendulum Effect: When the attack of a monster has been altered in your field you can select a monster of your opponent and at the same time you can diminish its attack equal to the points that your monster has altered._

Monster effect: While this card is in the field, the attack of Melodious monsters can not be altered by card effects of your opponent.

 **Harmonious Pendulum. Spell Card**

You can banish all the pendulum cards that have been sent your extra deck and then select a monster in your field and this can earn 500 attack points for each card banished.


	125. Origins

**A/N** Thanks to Rom for writing and his ideas here. He came up with the Time/Warrior speech along with Yuzu speech along with Ciel. Thanks for everything dude!

* * *

Yuzu had arrived back to the stands as they saw the final duel of round one come to an end, Yuzu watched with gritted teeth as she saw a familiar face attack.

"Lunalight Cat Dancer…. attack directly!" The female cat launched forward and slashed a male's chest as he spun around on his D-Wheel.

 **LP: 300 - 0 Serena Wins**

"And that's it for day two! Our opening matches are complete! Tomorrow the final sixteen will duel!" Mellissa Claire yelled. The whole crowd cheered.

"Remember we are one CITY!" MC added. "See you tomorrow!"

"So Serena, Rin and me are through." Yuzu thought to herself.

"And one step closer to the witch." Warrior added. Yuzu looked up to the box where Aki sat, she walked off as the final duel of the round ended.

"I cannot find any of them!" Ruka said as she returned to the stadium.

"No Ruri….?" Yuzu said.

"No." Ruka replied, as she spoke, Tsukikage returned.

"I cannot find any either." Tsukikage said.

"Ruri… and Shun… missing…." Rin said.

"No, just Ruri." Shun walked down the stairs of the stadium.

"Shun!" the group said.

"I was going to be arrested but since I'm an entrant… they had to let me go. However they kept me in a jail until the end of duels today." Shun replied.

"Well I'm glad you're safe but Ruri is still missing." Yuzu added.

"I know… she's underground… we need to save her! You said you would have a plan!" Shun yelled at Ruka.

"Hey Shun, cool it! Ruka is doing her best!"

"Well it's not good enough! Ninja guy, can't you find her!" Shun said.

"Leave Tsukikage alone!" Rin added.

"If you would let me speak…." Ruka said. "I have a plan."

"What is it?!" Shun yelled at Ruka. "I mean…. what is it?" Shun said more softly.

"Let's go home first." Ruka added.

"I need to hear this plan! I need to save Ruri!"

"Listen Shun… I'm sorry this has happened but we will find her! I'm sorry we didn't tell you about the cards powering Academia, I forgot and Ruri feels the same! There's so much happening… I can't remember it all!"

"Ruri… she's my only thing left…." Shun kicked a seat and looked annoyed.

"Shun please, I know we keep taking losses but we need you to remain calm…."

"I understand." Shun said as he closed his eyes. "I understand… I shouldn't have yelled…. I don't agree with your plans but you're a leader…. and I trust leaders... I respect them… I trusted you ways earlier… and they worked… I still lose my head however…. it's what that girl said, that Dark Angel girl."

"Remind me?" Yuzu said.

"She said that we cannot get back in time we will fail ... my father and mother will die if we cannot return to them from card form." Shun said.

"Yes I know ... my dad is also a card." Kaiba will solve it." Yuzu said.

"Although I also want to apologize for not telling you about people carding powering up Academia. Ruri did not want to tell you for fear of how you would react."

"She was scared?" Shun asked.

"Yes, she thought if you knew that, it would be a burden for you. It would even question you for what you fight for."

"You know I have also done questionable things that would not let me have my conscience lf calm and I want to at least try to make them better." This caught the attention of Shun. "Even if you prefer to ignore what I say, but you're still willing to change… do it not for me but for Ruri who doesn't want you to become a monster like Academia in the war."Shun sighed, he knew that the Pendulum duelist was right. He took the deck of people that had turned in cards and put it in the hand of Yuzu.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"As for cause to go fix my errors and I need someone to see it as proof." Shun claimed as he put his hand on the deck. "I will stop fighting with hate but I will still fight to protect the people who are important for me." Yuzu nodded with a smile on her face when she saw the decision of Shun.

"It will be an honour to fight on your side Shun."

"We should go." Ruka said. "The stadium is closing.

 **Ruka Home**

"So they'll be on their way home…" Sergey stood outside along with Mina near the swimming pool. "So you failed Sergey, you cannot go back to Security as you blew a hole in the roof and they will be looking for you to go underground…." Mina added,

"I failed." Sergey said robotically.

"I took you in because you were dying from a fight in the Facility.. I gave you new life… and you failed me. Walk to that edge."

"Walk to that… edge?" Sergey replied.

"You heard me, you might be part human but your more machine, now, walk." Sergey had no choice but to obey, he stood on the edge, towering above the floor.

"What is the meaning of this exercise?" Sergey said.

"Walk forward." Mina said firmly.

"But that will result in my-"

"Walk…. forward." Sergey had to obey as he stepped forward, disappearing from sight as Mina walked back to Ruka's home. As she shut the door, she could hear a crash from the ground.

 **A While Later**

Ruka and the others returned home and outside the tall house of Ruka, they saw Security sweeping away robotic parts.

"What is happening here?" Ruka asked one of them.

"Are you the owner of this house?" the guard said.

"Well I live here, I'm Ruka."

"Fine we can tell you, a competitor of the Friendship Cup, Sergey… he was a robot being used by someone." the officer said.

"And what happened?"

"It seems he self-destructed near here…. one of our patrols found it."

"Do you know who was behind it?!" Yuzu said.

"We don't share anything with Commons." the guard replied, leaving Yuzu in rage.

"Tell me then." Ruka said.

"We don't know." the guard replied, the officers cleaned up the area and drove off.

"So Sergey died….?" Yuzu said.

"He was a robot." Rin said.

"Yeah but he… he felt like he was human as well…." Yuzu added.

 **Inside**

The group had reunited with Mina, completely unaware that she had forced Sergey to walk off the building. They all sat as they were about to listen to Ruka's plan to get people out from the underground.

"My group of… "friends" can help us." Ruka said.

"The Revolutionaries?" Rin added.

"Yes, they're a group of people who used to help me down in Commons. I've been helping out the Commons and Tops in need for four years now and even though they disagreed with me helping Tops, they still helped me with helping the Commons. However it all went downhill four years ago…."

"What was it?" Yuya asked.

"It all ties into Arcadia. Arcadia was set up by Divine Sayer, a man with physic powers who was mistreated by society. It was set up about ten years ago. You see back then Tops and Security hated anyone different being in the Tops but he was rich so they were conflicted. Divine made a big donation to the council so any hate disappeared…. money wins everything here in City."

"Divine was rich?" Yuzu said.

"Yes… he was cast out from his own home and parents…. except his sister who loved her brother more than anything, Euridice."

"Euridice… that witch." Rin said.

"Yes and she followed with the brother. Once they left…. Divine's parent's home was found on fire….. no-one survived."

"They didn't…..?!" Yuya said.

"They found no proof but you don't need to be a genius to see that they did it." Ruka said.

"So they went from being freaks to respected people because they took their parents money?" Yuzu said.

"Yes…. but Security hated this. Security is run by prejudice people… they hate anything different and that includes the poor and people with powers." Ruka explained.

"What happened with your group?" Shun said, trying to get the conversation back to saving Ruri.

"Well after Arcadia established itself…. many years later in fact, Shinji and his friends got involved in a duel with Security… a fierce duel…. at that time Divine was down in the Commons. I don't know how he got down there but I presume with some physic powers… he was recruiting more Physics to Arcadia…. "

"And then what?" Yuzu said.

"….. well….."

 **Flashback – Four Years Ago – Commons**

"Stop this now Shinji!" Ruka yelled.

A male in a turbo outfit with purple hair stood firm against Security, it was Shinji. Alongside him and Ruka were many other Commons who had their duel disks out against a group of Security.

"Sorry Ruka but these goons must learn a lesson here!" Shinji replied.

"We repeat! Stand down and stop resisting!"

"Not a chance!" Shinji replied.

"Listen Shinji, please! We need to make no-one gets hurt!" Ruka said.

"I know you try your best for both sides but we're Commoners and you're not… you won't understand!"

"One of you is a Tops?!" said Security.

"We're adding kidnapping to your charges!" another one said.

"Wait no I want to be her-" Ruka tried to explain before Shinji stepped ahead. "I can't deal with this anymore! You're on your own Shinji!" Ruka walked off.

"Ruka!... Fine, enough talk! I attack with Bee Force - Azusa the Ghost Bow!" A female bee in a white dress held up a bow and arrow and fired it at Security.

"I play Negate Attack!" A force field blocked the arrow.

"Damn you!" Shinji said.

Overlooking the duel from the top of a roof was a man in a green shirt and waistcoat along with a young Aki.

"You see here child, these are rats. Rats of the world, primitive and stupid." the man said.

"Are they, Divine?" Aki asked.

"Yes, we're special you see. When you ran away from your father, you made the right call. Only Physic Duelists deserve this world."

"And why are we here?" Aki said.

"You're going to take them all out; you will remove them from existence."

"But that's… murder?!"

"Not murder, no that's wrong. What we're doing is reclaiming what is ours; it's what nature would want." Divine said. "Like your plants in your deck…. Physic Duelists were a gift from the skies… until the unskilled populated this world!

"I draw!" yelled the Security officer. As he yelled, Divine and Aki jumped down to the floor.

"Who are you?!" yelled Shinji.

"You're that freak….. Divine Sayer!" said a Security guard.

"Yes and I have a test for you people." Divine took out a bomb from his pocket.

"Put that down!" said Security as they put away their duel disks and aimed their net guns at him.

"Don't even try boys, I can easily break out of your nets… you know that!" Divine smugly said.

"Of course the council refuse for us to use lethal force!" said another guard.

"We're not here to hurt you…." Divine said.

"What are you going to do to us?!" Shinji said.

"Commons and Security…. two enemies' will become one…. you will duel my friend here, Aki."

"We won't duel her, we no have business with you!" said Shinji.

"This is our business, if you refuse to duel young Aki here… then you're all going to die thanks to this bomb! And you know I can protect myself and Aki with my powers so just you will suffer!"

"Fine! I'll take him down myself!"

"Azusa the Ghost Bow, take out that bomb!" Shinji ordered, not listening to Ruka.

"YOU FOOL! Firing an arrow at a ticking bomb?!" Security yelled.

"I never said I was aiming it at the bomb!" Azusa fired the arrow and Divine was caught by the move as the arrow was shot towards him and Aki.

"Divine sir, look out!" Aki tried to step in front of Divine but Divine threw her to the floor as Aki watched in horror as Divine collapsed. "NO!"

"…..Run!" Shinji said as the Commons all scattered.

"What do we do?!" said an officer.

"Leave him… arrest that girl!" said another. They all fired their net guns at Aki who looked at them.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Aki's hair raised high up as raised her hand forward which created a barrier, the nets dissolved much to the panic of the guards. "Rose Tentacles! END THEM!" Aki played a card on her duel disks and the ground begun to shake.

Plant roots shot upwards which grabbed the guards around the waist and necks, the guards panicked as they tried to breathe. Aki squeeze her hand with a big smirk on her face.

As Aki squeezed she gritted her teeth, she let go as the guards dropped the floor, knocking them out.

"I don't need to get you… it's the Commoner I want!" Aki looked down at Divine and begun to cry. Around the corner, Shinji looked at the rooftop with a scared look on his face.

 **Flashback End**

"No way!" Rin said.

"Yes, Shinji…. killed Divine." Ruka said. "He told me it all… the panic on his face and everything… I know he was telling the truth and that exact year….. Arcadia changed… Euridice took charge and they begun to recruit more and more. They got more deadly… fuelled by rage."

"It was before I joined… but now Ruka mentions it… I remember what happened in the first year Aki entered the tournament…. Shinji dueled Aki in the final… almost as if it was written in fate." Mercy said.

"And…. what happened?" Yuzu said.

"I can tell you." Rin said. "I had no idea it was the guy who I just met however but….. Aki sent him flying from the track and into the sea below…. Shinji was saved at the right moment. He was sent to a hospital and no-one heard from him since."

"Yes and Shinji has not dueled since… he has been hiding in Commons again since… he still wishes to overthrow Tops but you mention Aki near him, he freezes up. He tries to ignore the fact he killed Divine." Ruka said.

"Wow…." Yuzu said.

"And that's one of the reasons me and Shinji no longer get along…."

"Because he killed a man?"

"I don't think he did." Ruka said. "If I did, I would've reported him to Security…. the leader of the Arcadia going down to a simple Real Solid Vision attack….. I don't buy it." Ruka explained.

"He can't be alive!" Mercy said.

"Regardless, Shinji never meant to kill him…. but he shouldn't have attacked." Ruka added.

"I need to speak to him!" Rin said.

"Agreed, we need to." Yuzu added.

"But what about the plan to save Ruri?!" Shun said.

"Yes about that….. I have found some other members of the Revolutionaries, those who are willing to help without Shinji's permission. They apparently know a route in."

"Perfect!" Shun said.

"But… we need to wait until we met them again. I will go and see them now." Ruka said.

"Then we should go and meet Shinji!" Yuzu said.

"You can't!" Mercy said. "They're in the Commons!"

"True…" Yuzu said.

"So much death and corruption in this world…." Yuya said. As Yuya spoke, two lights arose from his deck.

"What now?!" Yuzu said. The whole room went black and Yuya and Yuzu looked around in shock.

" _Master Yuya, fear not."_

" _We are here to help."_

"No way… Star and Time Gazer?!" Yuya looked at the two Magicians who had appeared.

"Wait?! The Magicians?!" Yuzu said.

"What is going on?" Yuya said. "Did I hit my head or something?"

"You have the cheek to appear!" Warrior said who appeared next to Yuzu. Warrior slammed her fist into the black cloaked Timegazer.

"What on earth?!" Yuzu said. "What was that for, Warrior?!"

"I see you never change, Warrior!" Timegazer hit back at Warrior.

"It's go time!" Warrior lifted up her sword.

"Wait Brother." Stargazer stepped in front of Time.

"Dimwits!" Ciel appeared behind Time and Warrior; she hit them both on the head. "For the love of Ra you two are adults start to behave like it!" Time and Warrior were rubbing their heads where Ciel had hit them.

"Miss Ciel, she was the one who started it." Time screamed causing Warrior to shake her fist.

"I remember what you did to me on the day before my bachelorette party; you painted my face with scribbles with that magic ink." Warrior said angrily as she took the magician by the neck. "Emma spent three days cleaning my face for your cheap game. "'

"Because you took all my magic juice that I had in my stored pantry for your bachelorette party and you did not even tell me!" The magician shouted back as he took her by the neck. "An honourable warrior, my magical butt!"

"I stole it by-" Before Warrior could finish screaming, Ciel had taken both of them by the ears to stare at them with a murderous look. They only had fear on their face for what Ciel would do to them.

"Stargazer and Mozarta, do you think we should stop him?" Yuya said as both sorcerer and singer accepted. "Yuzu tra-" The entertainer was stopped by his childhood friend who had a smile of pleasure on her face.

"Let them go on for a while." The duelist said. "Yuzu!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Look, at least in this life, I want to see Warrior suffer for her tricks," the duelist Pendulum shouted, "You do not know how long I've been waiting for to see someone humiliate Warrior, I deserve it after what she has done to me!" Yuzu joked. Both Mozarta and Stargazer laid their heads on their palms out of embarrassment.

"I do not have it under control Lady Ciel." Stargazer said. "I know, I'm sorry but Warrior and Time have ... history. "

"Would someone explain what is going on?!" Yuzu yelled.

"It appears Time and Star has brought us inside their cards….." Warrior said. "Like when you entered mine."

"Wait?! You're my Monsters…. do you work for Odd-Eyes?!" Yuya replied in shock.

"We did…. we have not appeared before you yet Yuya because we didn't wish to interfere with the angels mission but…" Star said

"But what?" Ciel said.

"It's clear you're failing to maintain the dragons within the boys." Time said.

"How dare you!" Warrior said.

"No, he has a point." Ciel said.

"Wait? What is the reason behind this?" Yuya said.

"We're loyal to Odd-Eyes as are the friends of the angels…. however our Odd-Eyes became corrupted due to the death of the crazy king!" Time said.

"We wish to stop the dragons from reforming into their ultimate form but now it's time for us to step up and take charge." Star added.

"How could you do any different?!" Warrior said.

"You cannot speak Warrior, you and your friends have been trying to kill the dragons!" Time said.

"We've changed our stance! Ciel won't allow it and nor will Yuzu! We fight for them!"

"So wait, how do you know them?" Yuzu asked.

"We shall show you." Ciel said. Ciel waved her hand and the layout changed.

 **Flashback**

A young Odd-Eyes Dragon with a younger looking Ciel, the two were fighting with each other while alongside them were the two Magicians and Mozarta and Warrior.

"Go Ciel!" yelled Mozarta.

"No way, Odd-Eyes have this in the bag!" Stargazer said.

"Do you know how strong Ciel is?!" Warrior said. "Out of all the angels and dragons she's the strongest!"

"I think you mean Odd-Eyes… but you're not the most intelligent so I will understand your lack of judgement Warrior." Timegazer said.

I have a sword and enough knowledge to kick your stubborn wizard's ass, I think those things would make up for it!" Warrior said in response.

"I have knowledge of ancient magic, powerful enough to make you fall ... which is worth more than anything you have!" Time replied.

"Fine, let's test it!" Warrior said. Mozarta and Star face-palmed while Ciel and Odd-Eyes stopped and looked at their friends.

"They're at it again…." Ciel said.

"All we're doing is training….. they always have to argue." Odd-Eyes replied.

"They just care about us… a lot!" Ciel said.

"I know but…. fighting over us?" Odd-Eyes replied.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course." Odd-Eyes said. "Basically the angel sisters and the dragon brothers… both destined to help and heal our worlds…. we lived next door basically! We lived in the mountains while you lived in the village on the grassy plains."

"Both of us are protectors of this world! However my sisters and your brothers do have… different ideas to save and protect. My sisters want no fighting but that's not going to happen in this dangerous world." Ciel explained.

"And my brothers want to have nothing but fighting." Odd-Eyes said. "We all get along with each other so well except for our duties…"

"At least we both agree with each other!" Ciel said with a laugh.

"We're both destined to save our world as the two strongest beings… the angels and the dragons but…. I just hope that our destiny won't ruin our friendship….I care too much about you and the others." Ciel said while holding Odd-Eyes' claw.

"Anyway we should wrap up here… the king wants us to patrol the north area." Odd-Eyes said.

"Yeah, we can patrol together?"

"Of course!"

 **1000 Years Later**

"And on this day! We shall appoint our brand new king; Prince Leo will now follow and shall serve our land! Please Prince, do you accept this reasonability?"

"Of course!" A elderly man in a church was reading as a teenage Leo Akaba was sat on the throne. On the other side was Ciel holding a crown, ready to give it to the soon to be King.

"Then I declare our new ruler… King Leo!" Ciel walked over and placed the crown onto his head as the whole church roared in applause. On the front bench were the dragons and the angels, Ciel went to sit down with the reset. Warrior and the rest of the angel and dragons friends were sat behind.

"I thank you all." Leo said. "In this world of creatures and humans, peace has remained and I shall follow in my father's footsteps as he did in his fathers and so on. Thanks to the angels and the dragons, peace shall always remain and I look forward to working with them to make our world a even better place. You can all trust me on that; I serve you, the people!"

Outside Leo was being celebrated while the dragons and angels looked on.

"So we have to serve this guy now?" Starving Venom said.

"Behave…. he should do a fine job." Odd-Eyes said.

"We always have doubts over a new king, we've been wrong since then." Fiona said, Ruri's angel.

"Correct, Leo should be no different from the others."

"And if he is bad… we take him out!" Starving Venom said.

"No we won't!" Odd-Eyes said. "We maintain not dominate."

"As guardians it's our job to maintain the world… that was our duty. Yes we work with the King but if he falls out of line than it's our job to maintain order!" Dark Rebellion added.

"Please!" Warrior said. "You love to talk about violence all the time!"

"It's the only way sometimes." Timegazer added.

"Ok, let's calm down! It won't come to that!" Ciel said. "We're all friends here!"

 **Flashback End**

"Yeah we know how it happened." Yuya said.

"Yes we saw thanks to Warrior that Leo was the former King of the original world and that he wanted to use the angel energy with the dragon energy to make a new energy to power the world forever... However the angels didn't agree to someone having that much power while the dragons did." Yuzu added.

"The energy which came about after the angels battled the dragons…. all that war and bloodshed for something which was produced anyway." Timegazer said.

"Yes and the dragons used to power themselves up while the angels used it to seal them all away! I know who was on the right side of that war!"

"Really? Weren't the angels at fault?" Star said.

"No we were not!" Warrior said but Ciel appeared.

"I understand your view point but Leo was clearly a madman waiting to explode." Ciel said. "We got it right."

"He could've been tamed! Leo was wild yes but he had good ideas! Clearly you should've done more to maintain him! Instead you let grow wilder and out of control! Plus you're denial to give your energy caused the war!" Star added.

"We oversaw Leo, yes but where were the dragons? They didn't help us?!" Ciel said.

"We were saving the world unlike you angels. Far too weak to kill someone to save a thousand!" Time said.

"That's why we disagreed so much in the first place ... as the dragons grew older ... they grew more violent ... except for Odd-Eyes." Warrior added.

"And as the angels grew, you became softer!" Time said.

"No, they did not." Yuzu affirmed while holding her chest. "The mad King's quest for power is only proof of the angels' fear, if his intentions were really good because he wanted to force them and lose their alliance with them." "And if he had good ideas on how to use that power to benefit his world, what would happen if he had other goals, just observe how his reincarnation ended up by becoming a tyrant that caused a war between dimensions."

Yuzu's words caught the attention of Ciel and the others.

"Look, maybe we have conflicts but right now there are too many lives that are in danger and if we really want to save the dragons and Dark Angel we must stay together." Yuzu affirmed.

"I'm sorry Shell per-" Before Time finished talking, Mozarta and Warrior beat them in the stomach while showing a killer glances to the sorcerer causing this for the one time in his life was scared.

"Do not call her or Yuya Shells, understood?" Warrior exclaimed making the sorcerer just back up trying not to cause more anger towards the guardians.

"The girl is right." Star said while his chin was getting tired. "To argue is not worth it, if we want to save Odd-Eyes we have to unite to fight."

"Wait so you side with us?" Yuya said.

"The dragons went too far… regardless of who caused it… we need to save our friends." Time said.

"Why would the dragons want the new energy to be formed? Did they not care about it being in the wrong hands?" Yuzu said.

"We thought and still believe that energy would change the world, no matter who was in charge." Star said.

"We would've deposed the King." Time added.

"Violence isn't the answer; you can't just kill a King!" Ciel replied.

"If he got power hungry, what else could we do?!" Time replied. "Oh wait, you already did that, didn't you?!"

"Leave it!" Yuzu said, stepping in front of Ciel. Ciel felt the guilt again of killing Leo in his past life.

"This argument isn't going to be solved…." Yuya said. "I remember what we saw…. when Leo ordered the dragons to attack Ciel teleported all away… except Odd-Eyes, what happened?"

"Odd-Eyes was locked up by his brothers because they thought he was too soft. Once the kingdom begun to rebel following Leo's death, they turned on the angels and dragons because they thought they went too far and wanted control for themselves. The dragons land was attacked and the dragons snapped…. including Odd-Eyes who had let the violent scenes and the horror corrupt him… our friend had changed and became like his brothers."

"I understand we are going to disagree about this but… I am sorry for this, all of this." Ciel said as she comforted the magicians.

"But your sister… the Dark Angel? What about her?" Star said.

"I…. haven't exactly thought about her yet." Ciel replied.

"Regardless our point of view hasn't' changed, the angels cannot stop the dragons from reforming." Time said.

"After all this, you're still going to oppose us?!" Warrior yelled.

"Warrior they are confused and angry like you were the first time we met." Yuzu took her ace Monster by the hand. "Try to understand them."

"We will sort this out. Once for all." Star said.

"No!" Yuya said. "We need to work with them!"

"We wish to restore Odd-Eyes and save you Yuya, we cannot do this with their help." Star said.

"But you're afraid that if it fails, Odd-Eyes will turn against you right?" Yuya replied.

"If course! Hence why we won't use the angels!" Star added.

"I need them; Yuzu is my best friend and her Monsters….. They were your friends! I understand there was a war but… we need to work together!"

"We will support you when the time comes…. not the angels." Time said.

"Look you two, I am sorry for what happened…. but we need to do this together! Since you can now appear…." Ciel said.

"Yes, the seal on Yuya is weakening as it did to Yuzu….. the time is getting nearer where Odd-Eyes will be in full control." Star said.

"Look you two…. we know we cannot be heroes." Warrior said. "Things we did…. things both sides of the war did…. we let our old world down but cannot let the five worlds suffer! I made a promise to Odd-Eyes when we were young that it would be the hero that would make people smile ... I could not follow it ... but now I can remember it, it will not be by my hands but by those two children there. "Warrior pointed to Yuzu and Yuya who looked on firmly.

"Regardless we need to stop the Dragons of Destruction from uniting…. if they do…. the five worlds will become the new battleground." Time said.

"Then Ciel and the others will stop them again." Yuzu said.

"We can't….. if we were to gain full form we would need to merge again." Ciel said.

"And it would result in the girls being killed…." Warrior said.

"What?!" Yuya and Yuzu said.

"So if we merge… we're dead…..?" Yuya said with panic.

"This should've been said before!" Yuzu yelled.

"How else can we say it?!" Ciel said.

"Because now Yuya knows…. thus fuelling more anger and making Odd-Eyes full return closer… well done…." Time said.

"Shut it!" Warrior yelled back.

"But you're the Angels of Creation; you could just… magic us back?" Yuzu said.

"You can create anything?!" Yuya yelled. "Surely you can-"

"This power we have…. it has been passed on down from angels to other angels…. no-one has ever been able to control it to such detail…. it's not possible." Ciel said. "If we sealed the dragon the same way and the worlds were reset…..Yuzu wouldn't return. It would be a new baby with a bracelet."

"No way…." Yuzu said with panic.

"The stakes just got higher…." Yuya replied.

"Which is why we're not going to let it happen!" Ciel said. "We must stop them to end the loop of violence!"

"But how?! What is our end goal?!" Yuzu said. "We know we plan to recruit allies to stop Academia…. but what about before then?! If we can stop the dragons before Academia get them all?!" "I never dared ask because…. deep down I feared it… feared the answer." Mozarta, Ciel and Warrior tried to comfort the Pendulum duelist.

"The dragons are still bound by the seal… our magic should be enough to power them down to stop them from merging." Ciel said.

"And if it doesn't work?" Time said.

"It won't." Warrior said firmly.

"Ciel you have hidden all that from that girl, it's not something-" The magician was stopped by Ciel who raised her hand to ask for silence.

"If I had the opportunity to sacrifice myself so that those girls or boys could live another day, I would take it immediately." The angels cries caused everyone to be open-mouthed. "Please I ask you both to see that our intentions are not to hurt Odd-Eyes, I do not want more people to suffer like the parents of these kids."

"We disagree on most things." Time said. "We still stand by the fact the angels should've done more… but we will support you if we must."

"If Yuya wishes for it." Star said.

"Of course!" Yuya said.

"We know this is tough…" Warrior said. "But Academia had to ruin the whole plan… breaking the seals…."

"No Warrior, our plan was always going to fail." Ciel said. "Eventually someone would break the seal…. it was just a stop-gap…."

"We never thought Leo Akaba would be reborn as he was…. we should've seen that coming." Warrior said.

"Ok enough blame!" Yuzu said. "That's how Sin got us last time! We need to be a team… spirits and humans…"

"Yes and bring peace to the whole five worlds!" Yuya said. As he finished speaking, Yuya and Yuzu found themselves back in the same time and place as they left, they looked at each other… with confused looks.

 **A/N**

Okay thanks for the reviews and the long idea Veracity, I will read it and report back to you next chapter as it's quite long!

Sorry for the wait but this was an important chapter to get right.

I will answer other questions if there are any next time as I will have more time then. Thanks for reading and stuff!


	126. Dark Rebellion

**Original World – A Long Time Ago**

"No! You don't need to kill it!"

"But we can put it out of its pain and suffering!"

On a grassy plain, a young female who looked like Ruri sat alongside a young Dark Rebellion, they were looking at an injured bird. Ruri's angel-self, Fiona, was trying to help it while Dark Rebellion which to kill it to avoid its suffering.

"We can help it…. we will just repair his wing." Fiona said.

"But even then we don't know if he's got any internal injuries…. it will be more suffering for it!"

"I understand your point Dark but we have to at least try."

"Ok, let's move." Dark Rebellion said.

 **Xyz Dimension – 6 Years Ago - Park**

"You remember when we first met?" An eight year old Ruri and Yuto swung on some swings next to each other.

"Since the first day of school, of course!" Yuto replied.

"And Shun didn't like you at first!" Ruri laughed.

"Well he's two years older… I understand why he was captious!"

"And now we're all best friends together!"

"Yeah but he still watches us closely!" Yuto replied back with a laugh as in the distance, Shun kept an eye on the two.

 **Xyz Dimension – A few months before the war**

"Shun, on your left!" Yuto yelled in the ruins of Xyz, Yuto had his duel disk out as Shun took down another duelist.

"What would you do without me, hey Yuto!" Shun said.

"Watch it…. I'm the smart one, remember!" Yuto joked back.

"Maybe I'll allow you to date Ruri after this…."

"You know we're just friends!" Yuto replied back in shock. "Anyway… you'd be watching… as ever…."

"Well of course… you're my best friend but she's my sister….!"

" _Boys…."_ Ruri jumped down from a roof and onto the ground."More fighting… less talking!"

"Go Diamond Dire Wolf!" Yuto commanded as a sliver wolf clawed away at another duelist.

LEVEL THREE CLEARED

"Yes!" Yuto and Ruri cheered as Shun remained calm.

Ruri, Yuto and Shun took off a helmet in an arcade as they looked at each other.

"We made a new high score!" Yuto said.

"Yeah, but now I'm hungry!" Ruri added as they turned around to see Rio, Kaito, Haruto, Shark, Luna and Anna along with Sayaka and Allen who were watching them.

A little while later the group were sat at different tables with Ruri and Yuto alone on a separate one. On another table it was Allen and Shun.

"Hey, do you want some binoculars or something." Allen laughed.

"What do you mean?!" Shun said annoyed.

"Well…. it's good to watch things with… such as your sister and your best friend!"

"Go play with your train set and tracks, choo choo boy." Shun turned and watched again as Yuto and Ruri were laughing

"Enough of that little bro." Anna said as she grabbed her brother Allen by the ear.

"Oi! What did I do?!"

"Existing…." Anna replied as she dragged him off.

"You should really let them have a date or something." said Shark as he sat down in the vacant seat.

"Yeah and what would you know?" Shun said.

"I do not spy on Rio and Anna every second of the day ... if they like each other let them. Also Ana has a bazooka that flies. "Ryouga said while he had images in his head of when Ana thought he was spying on her first date with Rio." Thought, Your parents are cool with it ... why are not you? "

"Because Ruri has always needed help… when she begun to walk, I was there to help her. When she was about to speak, I helped her… when she was going to go-"

"Yeah I get it… but Ruri has her own life, let her live it." Shark added.

….

"See you guys later!" Ruri said as the group left as Ruri and Yuto waved goodbye as the night rolled in.

"That was fun." Ruri said as she turned to face Yuto.

"I see Shun is giving us a bit more space…." Yuto said.

"Yeah… might as well take it." Ruri was about to kiss Yuto but Shun saw this and dashed in-between.

"Sorry Yuto, it's a school night, we have to go… see you tomorrow. Come on Ruri."

"Oh… um… bye." Yuto said awkwardly as Ruri looked back with her hand being held by Shun as he dragged her off.

 **Months Later - War**

Ruri, Yuto and Shun ran into a damaged building, breathing as fast as they could.

"No….. Kaito…. Allen… Sayaka….. our friends…. gone!" Ruri said with floods of tears.

"We will get them back." Yuto said as he peered over the window to see an Ancient Gear Monster walk across.

"Mom and Dad… gone…." Shun added in despair.

"Hey my foster parents are gone as well… don't act like you're unique!" Yuto yelled at Shun.

"You what?!" Shun leapt onto Yuto and raised a fist.  
"GUYS!" Ruri said with tears again. "STOP IT!" she screamed. Shun paused as he looked at his fist, he pushed Yuto down to the ground before getting up.

"You're not worth it." Shun said to Yuto.

"Ruri… I'm sorry." Yuto said.

"I just… want everything to go back to normal!" Ruri yelled.

"Get a grip! We need to survive!" Shun yelled to her.

"Leave it, Ruri is crying!" Yuto said.

"Leave it?!" Shun got back up and faced Yuto. "Don't question my authority, we're a squad and I'm your leader! Plus she's my sister, you're just a friend!"

"I care for you both! Don't let your emotions get in the way!" Yuto shouted back.

"If it's a choice between saving you or Ruri… it's not even a contest."

"Of course, she's your sister! But you're not acting like it!" Yuto replied.

"We're kids, not warriors!" Ruri yelled as she ran out.

"RURI! YOU STUPID GIRL!" Shun followed her, Yuto as well. They turned and saw three Academia warriors, Yuto and Shun prepared themselves as did Ruri.

… **.**

 **Academia Warriors 0 – Yuto Shun Ruri Win**

Shun got out his duel disk and carded one of the warriors, Yuto and Ruri were about to retract their duel disks as they looked away.

"Do it then?!" Shun said.

"We're not carding them!" Yuto said.

"Your first duel… and you won't card them?!"

"Look Shun, you might like carding them but we vowed not to!" Ruri said.

"You will or they'll just return and harm more! DO IT!" Shun said. Ruri hung her finger over the duel disk button.

"Ruri…." Yuto said. Ruri lingered over the button.

"We're soldiers now, do it!" Ruri hit the button as she fell to her knees. Yuto sighed as he carded his opponent as well. He dropped to the floor to comfort Ruri.

"It's okay… you're not alone." Yuto replied.

"This is her fault for running off." Shun said. Yuto could only look with anger at Shun.

 **Xyz Base**

"OUCH!" Shun held his cheek as he looked at Anna at the base. Anna had slapped him.

"How dare you… how dare you do that to Ruri!" Anna yelled.

"This is your fault!" Luna said. "Since Ryoga disappeared before this war begun…. you've been out of control!"

"How dare you question me?!" Shun said. "Ruri messed up! Same as Yuto!" In the corner, Yuto comforted Ruri with Haruto with them.

"We're losing people everyday…. not just in terms of numbers…. we're losing them because they no longer trust you! They're going out to fight on their own because they refuse to follow your orders!" Luna said.

"None of you are willing to overthrow my leadership however…. you're all talk." Shun said.

"No! We just don't want to mess things up even more! Ruri was proud to see you take charge… then you let the war make you go mad!" Anna added.

In the other corner Yuto had his hand on Ruri's as they sat, Haruto knew he couldn't say anything more so decided to leave the two alone. They embraced each other shortly afterwards.

"It'll be fine." Yuto said.

"No it won't ….. it can't."

"Don't Ruri, don't lose your hope! It's the only think keeping us going!" Yuto said.

…..

 **Ritual Dimension – Present Day**

"Ah!" Yuto yelled, a cold cloth fell off his head as Shingo jumped.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you!" Shingo said.

"What happened?!"

"You eyes went all funny and you collapsed…. a thank you would be nice…."

"Shark….. Yuzar!" Yuto said.

"All gone, we're alone in this lonely world." Shingo said.

"We have to go after them!"

"We can't, the duel disks still can't teleport…. the blockage is still in place."

"Oh yeah, Academia must still be here… somewhere. A base, we can turn off the block there and return to Synchro."

"And we can find this base how?" Shingo said.

"They want me, remember, I'm the bait." Yuto tried to stand up but he couldn't so Shingo had to help him and hold him up.

"You're in no position." Shingo replied.

"I am….. if you help me….!"

 **A Little Later**

"Find them! Find the Xyz dragon and that Lancer!" yelled a solider as they ran across the damaged Ritual world. Shingo and Yuto hid behind a wall.

"Are you sure this will work?" Shingo said.

"Remember, I lived in the ruins of Xyz, Ritual is just the same… a world destroyed by Academia."

"Fine, just don't mess it up!"

A solider walked down the alleyway towards Yuto and Shingo and Yuto got a wood stick out. As the solider walked by Yuto stuck the stick out.

The solider walked over it and tripped over with a shock d looked on his fact. Shingo grabbed him and covered his mouth while dragging him away. Yuto quickly used the stick to follow after.

…

"Talk!" Yuto said as the solider was pushed to the ground with Shingo and Yuto standing above him, his duel disk had been removed. The solider just remained quiet.

"Come on buddy, speak!" Shingo replied.

"You're going to have to make me!" the student said.

"Fine!" Yuto yelled as his eyes went slightly more blue.

"Wait!" Shingo said as he stepped in front of Yuto. Yuto ignored him and pushed Shingo to the side as he grabbed the student.

"TELL ME!"

"Not happening Xyz dragon! My comrades will find me!" he replied.

"Fine… I will just kill you instead!" Yuto became surrounded by dark aura as Shingo appeared behind him.

"Remember Ruri or whatever her name is! We need this guy alive!" Shingo yelled. Yuto's mind flashed back to the moment in the apartment back were Ruri and Yuto were together.

Yuto's eyes turned back to normal as he looked at the solider.

"Fine… if he won't speak, we will use his duel disk!" Yuto said as he accessed it.

"So this place reminds you of Heartland?" Shingo said.

"Yes it's a wreckage like my home but as we know, Ritual got evacuated… well those lucky enough to get out at least." Yuto replied.

"What was it like? Before the war?"

"Colourful… happy…. just… my home." Yuto said. "We will rebuild it… soon." Yuto gained a map on the duel disk.

"Anyway, I better give your duel disk this." Shingo hit his duel disk as a download was given to Yuto. "You have Crossover, the Action Field. It might be useful."

"Thanks but I hopefully won't need it." Yuto said. "Now, I need you to carry this guy."

"Again?! Even your friend was less demanding…" Shingo said.

"You dueled Shun?"

"Yeah and we tagged team up VS some bullies, and I beat them all single-handily!" Shingo said innocently.

"You… did?" Yuto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Me and my Pendulums are the best, no-one can compare." Shingo bragged.

"Sure, whatever, now take this guy please." Yuto said.

… **..**

"We can't find him…" said one warrior.

"His duel disk was removed, we couldn't trace him without it." said another.

The Academia soldiers were in a construction site with the words "Kaiba Land" on a poster nearby.

"I'm tired… we have been searching for hours."

"Enough! We're Obelisk Blue, we will not become Academia higher-ups unless we do this!" said one more.

" _Don't worry guys; we will bring the show to you!"_

Academia turned around and there behind a construction crane was Shingo who walked out.

"Lancer!" The soldiers said.

"And me." Yuto stepped forward with his stick supporting him.

"And the dragon!"

"Where's our comrade!" one solider demanded.

"Oh? He's here!" Shingo pointed to the crane and there at the controls, tied up was the solider.

"So you didn't card him… weak!" another solider said.

"We don't card anymore, we know what it does… powering up your Arc Area Project!" Yuto said.

"Smart, but now you'll suffer and come back with us, dragon! While the blonde will become a card!" said a female solider.

"Wait a minute people." said a male who emerged from the Academia soldiers. He wore a long purple coat with purple hair with long, spiky yellow eyebrows. "I get first blood on the dragon!"

"General Ikazuchimaru?!" said the students.

"I'll duel the dragon, you lot take out the Lancer." said Ikazuchimaru.

"That's like, one vs ten?!" Shingo added.

"We were sent to clear up after Shark and Ray….. clearly Shark failed to get you, this will earn my promotion to a Commander!" Ikazuchimaru said.

"I can't duel ten people?!" Shingo said.

"Hey, I thought you said you were better than Shun?" Yuto said. Shingo looked shocked.

"I.. I am?! I just wish I could beat more!" Shingo said with fake confidence. "Oh boy…" he thought.

"Don't worry; these goons are all the same, you will beat them." Yuto said. "But this guy though…." Yuto raised his duel disk into the air.

 _Action Field – Crossover Activated_

The blue blocks formed along the duel field.

"Cute." said the general.

"Let's duel!" Yuto and the general said.

 **Turn 1**

 **Ikazuchimaru LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll start! I discard Thunder Dragon to add two more Thunder Dragons to my hand!" Thunder Dragon was sent to the male's graveyard on his yellow Academia duel disk. "Next I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh!" A blue robot with drills for arms and legs appeared.

 **Thunder King Rai-Oh ATK: 1900 DEF: 800 Light/Thunder/LVL 4**

"Next I play Foolish Burial which allows me to send Beastial Thunder Dragon to my graveyard from my deck. Next I banish Beastial to Special Summon Diana the Light Spirit!" A female in a long white dress with blonde hair appeared.

 **Diana the Light Spirit ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000 Light/Thunder/LVL 4**

"I play the Spell CardThunder Dragon Fusion! I send back to my deck Thunder Dragon and Beastial to Fusion Summon! I Fusion Summon the almighty Superbolt Thunder Dragon!"

 **Superbolt Thunder Dragon ATK: 2600 DEF: 2400 Dark/Thunder/Fusion/LVL 8**

"You cannot add cards from your deck to your hand…. thanks to Superbolt and Thunder King!"

"Two Monsters with the same effects… he's locked me down twice…" Yuto said.

"I end my turn with a face down!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Ikazuchimaru LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My move!" Yuto drew. "I set my Pendulum scale with scale oneThe Phatom Knight: Skull King and scale five The Phatom Knight: Ghoul!"

 **Skull 1 – 5 Ghoul**

"I Pendulum Summon two Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!" Two blue faced ghost appeared in a black cloak and a red scarf.

 **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak ATK: 800 DEF: 1000 Warrior/Dark/LVL 3 X 2**

"I overlay my two level three's!" Yuto yelled.

"I Xyz Summon, rank three-"

"Wait a minute! I tribute Thunder King and use his effect! I tribute it to negate the Special Summon of a Monster!"

"What?!" Yuto said as Thunder King disappeared as he was left with two remaining Monsters. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

"During your End Phase, Spirit increases my lifepoints by 1000!"

 **Ikazuchimaru LP: 4000 – 5000**

 **Turn 3**

 **Ikazuchimaru LP: 5000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

"Draw! I play Reload which allows me to shuffle my two Thunder Dragons back to my deck and then draw two more cards! I play my Continuous Trap, Thunder Dragon Streamer and next I summon Origin Thunder Dragon!" A small white orb appeared with a spark in the middle.

 **Origin Thunder Dragon ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Light/Thunder/LVL 1**

"When a Thunder Dragon is summoned, Thunder Dragon Streamer allows me to banish one Thunder Dragon from my deck to destroy a Spell or Trap you have on the field! I banish Bolt Thunder Dragon and I destroy the card on your left!" A thunderbolt shot down and hit Yuto's Trap.

"Thank you." Yuto smirked.

"You won't be smirking for long! When Bolt is banished, I can add a Thunder Dragon card to my hand from my deck! I add Thunder Dragon Fusion but now I banish my first Thunder Dragon Fusion from my graveyard to add one Thunder Dragon Monster to my hand, again from my deck! I add Thunder Dragon!"

"What is he planning?!"

"I now use my second Thunder Dragon Fusion to send Origin Thunder Dragon,Bolt Thunder Dragon and Thunder Dragon back to my deck to Fusion Summon once again!"

"Another Fusion?!"Yuto said.

"Appear Thunder Dragon Lord!" A three headed green dragon appeared. Blue sparks surrounded it.

 **Thunder Dragon Lord ATK: 3200 DEF: 3200 Thunder/Light/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Go Spirit, attack!" Spirit unleashed a thunder wave which hit one of the Cloaks.

 **Yuto LP: 4000 – 3100**

"You should've Pendulum Summoned them in defence! Superbolt Thunder Dragon, attack!" Superbolt unleashed more thunder as Yuto took another hit.

 **Yuto LP: 3100 – 1300**

"Too easy! Attack Lord!"

"Don't think so! Go the Continuous Trap Phantom Knights Fog Blade and I equip it to Thunder Dragon Lord, this negates its effect and it can't attack!"

"Seems you had a backup… shame your other friends didn't!"

"What do you mean?!" Yuto yelled.

"I served in Xyz under Ryo…. one day I carded ten children… they were crying for their parents…. only they're parents had already been carded!"

"I know, I was there. You can't gloat over things which I saw with my own eyes."

"How disappointing, I want to fight the dragon!" Ikazuchimaru said. "Well I guess it's impossible…. well would he come out since he probably knows what's happening to the Ritual dragon!"

"Yuzar?! What?!" Yuto said.

"He's dying of course!"

"False! Lies!" Yuto said angered.

"I mean… both Yuzar and the Ritual dragon will soon be deceased!"

"You leave my brother alone!" Yuto's eyes lit up as a purple aura surrounded him; Shingo looked at him but had to return to his own duel.

"There he is!"  
"You wanted me? Fine… but you dare hurt Ancient One! Now I shall end your pathetic sad life here!"

"Being able to beat the Xyz dragon while he's in control will get me my promotion! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Ikazuchimaru LP: 5000 Hand: 1**

 **Dark Rebellion LP: 1300 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" Dark Rebellion said. "I banish Phantom Knight Wings from my graveyard to allow me to return another servant of mine! The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!"

 **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak ATK: 800 DEF: 1000 Warrior/Dark/LVL 3**

"I banish my second Ancient Cloak to add a Phantom Knights Card to my hand from my deck! I add Ragged Gloves!" A ghost monster with huge mitts emerged onto the field.

 **The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves 1000 ATK / 500 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Warrior**

"Now….. since you so wanted to see me and the seal is wearing down each day… let me show you a real bit of myself!" Dark Rebellion smirked as two giant black wings emerged from his back, shocking Ikazuchimaru.

"What is that?!"

"What? Scared?" Dark Rebellion grinned. "Now let's use this new toy I gained!" Dark Rebellion jumped high into the sky as his wings started to flap.

Within in a second Ikazuchimaru saw the dragon disappear and he felt a chill down his spine as Dark Rebellion had landed behind him.

"I looked at all those Action Cards… rules are you take the one you grab… well I can go so fast and read them all before taking them, I guess that's quite a talent I've got!"

"What did you get?!" the general said in panic.

"Level Force! I send a Monster from my deck to the graveyard to turn all my Monsters I control into that level! I send level seven The Phantom Knights Dragon and now my Monsters become level seven!"

 **Cloak & Gloves LVL: 7**

"I overlay my two level sevens!" Both entered into the Xyz whirlpool as Dark Rebellion smirked. "The Monster who'll bring you your death! Arise Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

"Dark Anthelion?!"

"A new Pendulum Xyz to showcase my merging!" A dragon which looked similar to Dark Rebellion emerged. This dragon had bigger wings with jewels for joints. It roared with pure rage upon being summoned.

 **Dark Anthelion Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/RNK 7/Scale 10/OU 2**

"I use The Phantom Knight: Ghoul's Pendulum effect, I equip Servant Dragon to my Xyz Monster!"

 **Anthelion OU: 3**

"When I use Gloves to Xyz Summon a Dark Monster, the Xyz Monster gains 1000 attack!"

 **Anthelion ATK: 4000**

"I detach an overlay unit to reduce you're a Monsters attack by halve… and increase Anethelion's by the same amount and my lifepoints!"

 **Anethlion OU: 2**

"I choose Dragon Lord!" Anthelion glowed as it got stronger while Lord lost strength.

 **Anethion ATK: 5600**

 **Dark Rebellion LP: 1300 – 2900**

"I still have enough lifepoints to survive!" Ikazuchimaru said.

"You forget… you awakened me… the card I drew was from my own deck… not Yuto's! I play the Field Spell Dark Dragon Pain!" The field changed from Kaiba Land to a pure arena filled with darkness.

"What is this?!"

"This negates all your Monsters card effects and this card cannot be destroyed… but you take no damage from battles involving your Monsters and I can't attack you directly.. Go Anethlion!"

Anethlion struck down at Dragon Lord and destroying it with no damage given. Anethion then struck the other two Monsters once again with no damage.

"What was the point?!" Ikazuchimaru said.

"I end my turn… rest in peace…"

"What?!"

"During the End Phase, all the damage you would've taken along with my Anethlion's attack is added up and dealt to you as damage. I won this duel the moment you awakened me, I knew that from the first second. I was planning on dealing you enough damage to eradicate you, human scum!"

A thunderstorm appeared above him and striked him unleashed a massive scream as the Field Spell ended, Dark Rebellion watched in all its glory.

Ikazuchimaru collapsed to the floor as Shingo and other students looked at him.

"General!" the students stopped the duel and ran over to him.

"He has a pulse! Only a small one though!" said one.

"Get him back to Academia!" said another as they opened a teleport by hitting a remote in the general's pocket.

"The dimensional block is lifted, go go!" said the students as they all left, none seemed to be aware of Dark Rebellion's presence.

"How disappointing… my power isn't anywhere near strong enough to kill someone….. but it's getting closer!" Dark Rebellion said as he looked at Shingo before collapsing.

"Yuto?! Yuto?!" Shingo said. "Come on, let's go back to Xyz! Your duel disk should open the portal to the Resistance base!"

…

 **Original World – A Long Time Ago**

"Fiona!" A young Dark Rebellion flew onto the field as Fiona was looking scared above. A reaper ghoul had launched an attack on Fiona who had been crying.

"Dark, be careful!" Fiona said as the dragon grabbed the reaper and punched it numerous times. As the beating went on, Fiona realized her friend was going out of control.

"How dare you do this to my best friend! DIE! DIE!"

"STOP IT!" Fiona grabbed Dark Rebellion by the tail and pulled it, hurting Dark Rebellion who looked at her with red raging-eyes which caught Fiona off-guard and making her more scared.

"I'm doing this to protect you?! Do you not appreciate what I do?! This is YOUR fault for not killing that bird, it still died and you came running out here in dangerous lands, CRYING!"

"Stop it Dark, this isn't you… please don't fall into darkness!" Fiona said. Dark Rebellion looked at the reaper as it disappeared, it was too late, Dark Rebellion had taken a life.

 **Flashback End**

 **Xyz Dimension**

Shingo and a wounded Yuto walked through a black portal, there Luna, Rio, Haruto and Anna saw them. They had arrived at the Resistance base. Yuto had a few tears run down his face.

"Yuto?!" said the group in panic.

 **Fusion Dimension – You Show School**

"So all we have to do is say "Freedom" to Ray and Gloria?" Grace said.

"Yes as I programmed them myself while undercover, I made sure to put a code in to free them from their brainwashing. It's not a parasite so it will be easy." Austin added.

Austin, Grace, Sora, Yusho, Masumi, Gongenzaka and Yusho were in an office while Reiji saw to Reira.

"Just mentioning that bug gives me creeps." Masumi said.

"Well you burnt the cards now, it's over." Yusho said.

"Yes but we must free Ray and Gloria!" Gongenzaka said. "We need to return to Synchro!"

"But the transporter programme was disabled in my duel disk…" Sora said.

"Yeah and mine too." Grace said.

"We had to remove your duel disks from the plane… we had to drop them into the ocean. Even if we had them, Academia would be able to trace us and I'm sure the teleporting would've been disabled." Austin said.

"Yes, Mina made the duel disks almost impossible to crack." Sora replied.

"So our Lancer duel disks are blocked from teleporting… and only Academia duel disks can." Gongenzaka said.

"Not exactly." Austin said.

"What? What is it?!" Grace said.

"Well… you've all been here for a few days, recovering and resting… Reiji has been… well working on something." Austin added.

"If it's something we can use, we need to use it!" Grace said.

"Well if you recall, You Show can create cards thanks to the summon energy from our cards, especially from Reiji's whose deck was created from this energy he collected back in Standard. Reiji with his knowledge has placed a Synchro energy within a blank card… now if his theory works, it should teleport the user to Synchro when placed into the duel disk but…."

"But what?!" Grace said.

"While the card is undetectable to Academia scanners since it's a blank card…. but… Reiji said it could also throw the user into a void between dimensions. In other words, the person who uses it could be trapped forever within a gap between the five worlds."

"So what?!" Grace said. "Give me the card!"

"No way, I shall do it." Austin said.

"Why, because you're the hero around here?!" Grace said, annoyed.

"No because I did this to them!"

"She's my sister… and Ray is corrupted thanks to my old school…" Grace said sadly.

"No. I will do it." Sora said which caught them all out by shock.

"Sora?" Austin said.

"I have nothing to lose." Sora said. "I came from an orphanage and… I have nobody. If I die, I won't be a miss."

"Sora you take those words back right now." Yusho said. "As the adult here, it is my-"

"No, I can't allow that, Mr Sakaki." Sora said. "I know it takes ages to make new cards so we only have one chance at this right now. "I have to do this, please."

"Sora I can't…." Yusho saw the look on Sora's face and knew he wasn't going to change his mind. "Sora…. you have made mistakes but what you said was nonsense. My son and Yuzu from what I hear loved you as a friend… you said it yourself, you wanted to get back to them along with Gongenzaka… you might be an orphan but you're not alone, not anymore."

"I'm not?" Sora said.

"No you silly blue fuzzball." Grace said. "Please don't do this Sora…."

"I have to… for my friends and Ray… this is something I have to do!"

"I understand." Yusho said as the whole room hugged Sora except Yusho who only smiled.

A little while later, Sora with a backpack on had a You Show duel disk on as he placed the blank card slightly into the duel disk, it needed one last push for it to activate. Sora looked at the school who smiled and waved to him, Masumi was slightly crying along with Gongenzaka.

"Here we go!" Sora put the card into the duel disk as he vanished. The group could only watch on as his fate was now unknown.

 **A/N** Thanks to Rom for his ideas again as ever. Fantasymaker76 your idea was basically what was coming actually! Didn't forget Shingo or Yuto so good timing really! Also Yuzar in jail will be done but not as a full chapter like this one. Thanks for your review!

Also quick note that the general here was the Thunder Monarch guy in GX!

Summer Landsdown- Thanks and yes I'm taking your ideas on board, thanks very much!

Veracity – Your idea is so long I need more time to read it, only on part 5 at the minute, I promise next chapter will have a full answer. I am really sorry but I wrote VRAINS AU week so not had much time. I really do appreciate it and thank you for it again.

Samueljoo - Thanks dude and those ideas are ones which could easily happen!

 **OC Cards to be added.**


	127. Save the Fallen Angel Part 1

**A/N** Massive thank you to insert for writing the first three turns of this duel and for the full idea for the big battle at end.

"So…. did you do it?" Rin said. Yuzu and Rin were meeting Shinji who remained in disguise in an alleyway which had a small hut at the end. Shinji used this small place sometimes while in Tops.

"How did you find me here?" Shinji said, annoyed.

"Ruka said, now answer the question." Yuzu replied.

"So what if I did? You won't call Security… or Arcadia; they want you both from what I hear."

"No, we just… don't believe it." Yuzu added.

"You don't know me."

"I don't see you as a killer." Rin said.

"Like I said, you've met me once before. I told Ruka what I saw, and I killed him. I'm not proud of that…. I didn't even try to kill them. My attack however hit him in the chest… I have to live with that. At least it's one more monster gone from this world!"

"I…. I…" Rin stuttered.

"You wanted to come here and make me feel guilty, well I already do."

"No not at all! I know it was an accident but I wanted… to see if I was right to want to agree with you about taking down the Tops." Rin said.

"Not this again Rin…." Yuzu said.

"I just need to know…."

"Rin, these Tops might be bad but yours and Shinji's way isn't the way forward!" Yuzu said. "A revolution will only lead to more issues!"

"You haven't lived here, like you said…. how would you know?!" Shinji said, Yuzu didn't reply. "What was in that box we delivered to you?"

"I want to learn how to Accel Synchro!" Rin said. "Those pieces will help us to do that!"

"Accel Synchro? Now I know you're mad…. that's just a myth."

"It's not and I will prove it!" Rin hit back.

"Why do you want to learn it?"

"To win the Friendship Cup of course!"

"Well you won't beat the Queen, no chance. Trust me… I learnt that lesson…."

"Yeah Ruka said you lost to her and you…. have been hiding ever since." Yuzu replied.

"Shut up!" Shinji yelled.

"We're done here Yuzu…" Rin turned and walked off as Yuzu followed seconds later.

"You're still welcome to join us in taking down the Tops… they will fall with, or without you. Beating Aki won't guarantee a place for Commons! We must take arms and do the revolution to make true change and to survive!"

As Rin and Yuzu walked back, an awkward silence fell between the two.

" _Ms Rin…."_ said a voice, it was Rin's spirit Callistis.

"What is it?" Rin said.

" _I must plead with you too not harm these people."_

"I never wanted to harm them?" Rin replied. Warrior appeared next to Yuzu but neither thought of entering the talk.

" _Peace is possible but without revolution."_

"But didn't you and the angels take down the dragons with a revolution."

" _There was no other choice! And this time there is… plus as you know, they didn't wish to seal them away but we had to."_

""Except you're wrong there Callistis!" I've had to live here with those snobs have thrown rubbish from Tops to Commons… living with Martha and finding medical supplies! Me and Yugo have had to starve sometimes just to feed the kids first, this isn't anyone's business but mine!"

" _She's fiery."_ Warrior said.

"Yes, I remember her first duel VS Yuya, when Rin thought we kidnapped her… I kinda miss those times… things were more simple." Yuzu said back.

"But at least I'm here now…" Warrior said as Yuzu walked off. "That's what you meant right…. right?!" Yuzu smirked as she walked off.

Rin walked up ahead as Callistis tried to reason with her.

" _Look MS Rin, I understand your anger and fear but….. you're being selfish!"_

"And why is that?!"

" _Because just like the boy Shinji, you think you're the only one affected by the system!"_

"Of course I don't! I know others suffer!"

" _Then why not work with those you trust most?!"_ Callistis said.

"The person I trust most is Yugo, and he would agree with me!"

" _Would he?_ And what about the Mercy girl and her people or Ruka who is a top?!"

"Of course they would be safe they would-"

" _What about all the good people?! You said Tops had good people who didn't agree, what happens to them?!"_ Rin gritted her teeth and looked away. _  
_

**Outside Stadium**

A white portal appeared and Sora was thrown out of it in a nearby alleyway.

"Ouch!" Sora said as he got up and brushed himself down. He walked out and looked around. "I'm here, I made it! Last time I was here though….." Sora thought back to when he dueled Yuzu in Synchro. "No, I have to move forward!"

Sora made his way into the stadium.

 **Roget Office**

"Sir, a new portal has appeared!"

"What?! But how?! We blocked all travel in and out?!" Roget yelled.

"I don't know but we have sights on the boy." A live feed of Sora running into the stadium was shown to Roget.

"Sora?! So Academia is here….. Sergey is missing… Mina has been captured….but I still have Yuri in my cage…."

 **Stadium**

Inside a corridor, Yuzu, Yuya, Mercy, Shun, Rin and Yugo walked into a room which was for the last sixteen entrants. No-one spoke to each other as the moment they entered; they saw Serena and Ray with Marina nearby.

Also inside were Minerva and Raito, the two remaining Arcadia fighters in the tournament. Yuya looked at Minerva since she caused Yuya to have the illusions in his first fight.

The Lancers didn't wish to start a fight with both Academia and Arcadia in the room, Yuzu didn't even know if the two other factions knew each other. Security was also outside guarding the room, this situation could turn ugly in seconds.

"Hi Yuya." Minerva said as she tried to pat him on the back however Yuya knocked her arm away.

"Don't even try it." Yuya said firmly.

"Well it was worth a go… you did so well last time."

"I really wouldn't do that in here." Marina said. "Unless you want a deadly force to kill us all in this small room."

"I was just saying hello… and Mercy… I see you made it." Minerva added.

"I know you are in here to cause trouble…. you won't get away with this, Minerva." Mercy replied.

"Trust me Mercy, you have no idea." Ratio added as he stepped forward. Marina looked at Yuzu, the two neither said a word.

"Ray!" Yugo yelled, breaking the silence.

"Shut it." Ray said. "Who even are you?!"

"Don't talk to Yugo that way!" Rin snapped back.

"Hey Rin…. best not, yeah?" Yuzu added, trying to keep the peace.

"And you… Serena!" Rin said.

"Oh look, the green girl answers me! Don't think I've forgotten you beating me in Standard! You will fall to me! This blue jacket shows I've improved!" Serena yelled.

"You take our friends and turn them against us….." Yuzu said, she couldn't control her rage anymore. "WAKE UP RAY!"

"Wake up? Who are you to tell me how to live my life?! We only met in Ritual… I had my life consumed by Yuzar and his ego… my dreams of being a card creator…. all that time wasted! I wished to join Kaiba Corp but no…. Yuzar and you fools wasted my potential!" Ray yelled.

"And what, you're now fighting for Academia?!" Yuzu replied.

"Yes… all that rage I've had is finally being released…. and Academia have let me make some of my own cards as well! I couldn't ask for more!"

" _Samurai!"_ Warrior appeared next to Cattlist. Ray's blue duel spirit emerged with Serena's, Dianah, Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast.

"Please save Ray…. please." Samurai said. "No fourteen year old girl should be like this."

"We will try!" Callistis added.

"You lot still think you can stop Dark Angel from arising….." Dinah said.

"Dinah…." Warrior added. "All that time you fought with us… you changed sides the exact momentElisa changed into Dark Angel… why?!"

"Because Elisi- I mean Dark Angel is my best friend! And she was right, the angels couldn't be trusted and the dragons should've died!"

" _Dinah…. we all joined forces to save the original world…. all the angels and our friends… all the dragons and their friends….then the dragons went out of control and then so did Elisia and you…you're as bad as them!"_ Callistis said with inpatient at her.

"You dare call me out?! If we had killed the dragons first, our world would still be here!" Dinah added.

"Callistis _, you're the one who is normally polite and calm… maybe go back to that, yeah?"_ Warrior said. As Yuya watched them fight, Yuya's deck appeared with Star and Time gazer appearing.

" _You two?!"_ Dianah said.

"As ever, the angel's friends are fighting…." Time said.

"Butt out of it!" Warrior added.

"This shows how much of a mess you lot are!"Time insisted.

"Brother, stop causing more trouble!" Star said. Yuzu's bracelet begun to glow and Ciel appeared next to her.

"Ciel?" Yuzu said.

" _Don't worry, I'll deal with this."_ her inner-angel said. Ciel's hands glowed as she clapped them together, everyone except Warrior and Callistis were returned to the decks. Just then Ciel looked at Serena who saw a dark purple shadow within, Dark Angel; her sister was burning with rage upon seeing Ciel within. Ciel quickly faded to avoid more issues.

Yuzu looked at Ray and once again saw her inner-angel Maria, was crying on the inside. Yuzu knew she could do nothing which annoyed her more. Shun and Marina locked eyes.

"Me and you Shun, it will happen and you know it!" Marina said. Her defeat to Shun still mainly on her mind.

"Bring it, if you're the standard of Academia Commanders, bring them all on!" Shun added.

"Shut your mouth!" Serena added.  
"Serena, I can fight my own battles, okay?" Marina said to Serena who looked away.

"Me and you Shun, now that I have the opportunity to fix my mistake!" Marina said. Her defeat to Shun still mainly on her mind.

"I already beat you once, I think that's enough." Shun added.

"Seriously, if it were you who had been defeated you would be in my place." Shun pressed his fists and knew she was right.

"If you expect to avenge your fallen pride, you must have a loose screw." Marina just laughed at Shun's insinuations.

"That's so funny from you."

"I'm not just looking to fight with you to get my honour back." Marina affirmed while pressing her fists. "I fight for a reason similar to yours, to avenge my fallen comrades that you tortured and turned into a card." Shun was amazed, he did not know how to answer.

"Why do they act like this?" Yuzu asked, Warrior appeared behind her.

 _"They are warriors; it is in their nature to avenge their allies._

"But it's not right, why do you have to resort to fighting among them in that way? It never solves anything." Yuzu claimed, Warrior watched her and then set her sights on Marina and Shun.

 _"Resentment, the feeling of not doing anything to save those who suffered the consequences, the fact that you could have done more for those friends..."_ Yuzu listened to the melacolic tone of her spirit.

 _"Revenge is wrong but things simply cannot be solved with a simple forgiveness, sometimes you have to face it to be able to move forward."_

"Remember what Ciel said about sacrificing herself?" Yuzu remembered something; put her hand on her bracelet. "I think she thinks the same, she wants to save Odd-Eyes but she does not seek his forgiveness."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"I do not know ... this is so confusing." Warrior put his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Okay entrants! It's time for the draw for round two!" said MC as he appeared on the TV screen, everyone looked at it.

"About time." said Rin.

"Now we are down to the last sixteen, things are hotting up!" Mellissa Claire added.

"We will be drawing all the ties in one go now, to allow all duelists the best chance to prepare!" MC added.

"And here we are!" A grid appeared with all the names on it.

 _Yuzu VS Ray_

 _Marina V Shun_

 _Minerva VS Mercy_

 _Raito VS Yugo_

 _Rin VS Rally_

 _Serena VS Dobocle_

 _Tenpei VS Jill deLauncebeaux_

 _Bommer_ _VS_ _Yuya_

"Round two begins in thirty minutes!" MC yelled.

"No way…" Yuzu said."Me and Ray?!"

"Looks like your bracelet is coming with me sooner than expected." Ray said as the last sixteen all left the room leaving the Lancers alone.

"Yugo, be careful, yeah?" Yuya said.

"I know, Arcadia messed with your head before… I'll be fine!"

"It would help if you even had a brain…" Rin added.

"Hey, harsh…" Yugo replied.

"But I'm serious… Minervia girl made me see bad things… Raito gives people what they want to see…."

As the Lancers came out, Security walked off. Sora looked around a corner as he saw Yuzu and Yuya walk towards the corner. He came out with a lollipop in his mouth as the group saw him and stopped.

"Hey guys….." Sora said in an embarrassed look.

"Sora?!" Yuzu and Yuya said. Shun saw Sora and launched forward with his fist, punching Sora in the gut as he knocked backwards.

"SHUN?!" Yuya yelled.

"He's Academia!"

"He got freed!" Yuzu said. "Plus look at his duel disk! It's not Academia!" Yuya said as he ran over and helped up Sora.

 **20 Minutes Later**

Sora and the others were now in the stands as Sora explained all, Yuya couldn't hide the look of happiness on his face. Sora had come from his father's school, a place Yuya didn't know existed nor if his father was still alive.. Yuzu was also in shock as she heard the other Lancers were alive.

"I can't believe it, my dad is alive!" Yuya said.

"And Reiji, Gongenzaka and Masumi!" Yuzu added.

"Yes, after you sent me back we broke out of Academia and took refuge at Yusho like I said." Sora added.

"And you can free Ray?!" Yuzu said.

"Yes, you need to say "freedom" into her ear." Sora said. "And Gloria is also under control….."

"So this Grace and Gloria are good now?"

"Well Grace is… Gloria was brainwashed before she could but I promised to get her back, same as Ray." Sora said.

"And Reiji made a card to teleport himself to Synchro, breaking the dimensional seal on this dimension…. he really is smart." Yuya said.

"He could only make one at that time…. they still won't know if I'm alive or not." Sora said. "But they'll be coming over once Reiji makes more."

"You lot are fools!" Shun said. "This guy carded kids from your Duel School…. he is at fault!"

"I know…" Sora said

"Shun, we forgave him!" Yuzu said.

"Why?! If before he was brainwashed, he was still Academia! He said it himself just now, he was brainwashed for misbehaving! He is still Academia!" Shun added.

"I know!" Sora said. "I have changed though… Reiji… everyone… they helped me and Grace see what they were doing….. I was wrong and there's no changing that. If you must turn me into a card Shun then do it…. but please let me save Ray and Gloria first."

"Why even forgive him?!" Shun said.

"Because we saw Sora's heart back in Standard… we saw him being his true-self, our friend!" Yuzu yelled back. "Sora was also brainwashed as he was getting to close to us….. I know he carded my dad and the kids but…. we will get them back! I have made that clear from the moment I found out, and we WILL beat Academia!"

"What prove do you even have?" Shun said.

"Well…." Sora put his hand into his pocket.

 **Flashback – Earlier – Fusion Dimension – You Show School**

"Before you go Sora, I want you to take this." Yusho said. Yusho held up a group picture of the school including Reiji, Reira, Grace, Masumi and Gongenzaka with Yusho standing at the centre. Grace was doing bunny ears above Reiji with Reiji not looking impressed.

"Proof… very smart Mr Sakaki."

"Also this." Yusho handed Sora a damaged card.

"Smile World?"

"It's a card which Yuya loved as a card." Yusho said. "He'll know that this card belongs to me as it's so used!"

"Also this." Reiji said as he walked in. "He had a note which he gave to Sora."

"Okay, I'll give this to them!" Sora said.

 **Flashback End**

"Smile World…. a picture…. it's true…." Yuya said with tears in his eyes. Sora gave Yuzu the note.

"These are co-ordinates…." Yuzu said. "But why give me these…. Wait! Kaiba!"

"Yes, if this Seto Kaiba is as good as they say, he can help."

"I spoke to Kaiba back when we were at Martha's but since then… Roget has put up a dimensional block…. we need to break it." Yuzu said. A security camera zoomed in to them as a nearby Roget watched.

 **Roget Office**

"So Sora is good now? Very interesting, I might not need to arrest him…. just… interrogate him! Officers, move in!" said Roget.

 **Stadium**

Inside the stadium, Tsukikage could sense movement from the officers, he knew they were going for Sora and the ninja quickly grabbed Sora by the arm.

"We must depart, Security are after you!" Tsukikage said as he disappeared with his quick ninja speed.

"Oh…." Yuzu said as she saw officers walking away, as if nothing had happened.

" _Yuzu Hiiragi, please report to the tunnel."_

"No…. Sora was meant to free Ray…." Yuzu said.

"But you will have to now. Remember the word." Yuya said.

"Yes." Yuzu said.

"Free Ray and bring her back." Rin said.

"I will." Yuzu said. "I will not go underground either… Ruka is working on her plan as we speak."

"Ray will have to go though…" Mercy said.

"Not if Ruka works fast." Yuzu said.

"Me and Yugo are going to work on Ringo." Rin said, still sounding unsure of her beliefs about a revolution. I know you can win Yuzu." Rin said as she walked off as Yugo got up and smiled at Yuzu. Yuzu could sense the lost feeling within Rin.

 **Tunnel**

Yuzu saw Ray on her D-Wheel and Yuzu got up close, but before she could, Ray looked at her.

"I've said everything I will say to you!" Ray sped off from the tunnel.

"Oh great… this got harder!" Yuzu said. "Why does it have to be said close to her ear?!" Yuzu got on her D-Wheel and went to the starting line.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special announcement from the Director of Security!" MC yelled as a hologram of Roget appeared.

"What?" Yuzu said as she looked up.

"My dear City, round two is where the tough meets the tougher…. Tops and Commons, this show will get even better, I have invented a brand new type of card…. an Action Card to be precise!"

"What?!" said Yuzu and the Lancers.

"These cards are picked up to help increase your chances of winning." Roget said. "Pick as many as you want per turn!"

"Action Cards?! How?!" Yuya said.

"My duel disk…. when I was in the Facility… he took my duel disk!" Rin said.

"He must've scanned it!" Shun added.

"Fine." Yuzu said. "Better chance of winning!"

"You stand no chance…." Ray said with a smirk.

"I'll free you Ray, not just you… your inner angel… I can feel her crying!" Yuzu was about to get off her D-Wheel but MC begun the countdown.

"Let's go guys!" MC yelled.

"3… 2…. 1!" the crowd chanted.

"Riding Duel…..!"

"ACCELERATION!" The crowd added as Ray and Yuzu begun the duel.

 **Turn 1:**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll start!"

The Pendulum Duelist accelerated and bent down to take the Action Card that was on the floor, successfully. When the pink-haired duelist reviewed the card, she chewed her lips out of frustration when she saw that it was an Action Trap.

"Low target, until the end of my next turn all the monster that are Special Summoned lose half of their attack points." Yuzu said.

"She started her turn badly." Shun said from the stands with the other Lancers. "Now she has to try to evade the all costs the effects of that card she played by putting her Monsters into defence."

"But even so she can try to change the course of the duel, let's not become pessimistic." Mercy replied. Yuya watched worriedly about his childhood friend causing the former Arcadia member to try to cheer him up. "Do not worry Yuya she will be fine, have faith in her."

"Thank you but I'm more concerned about how she feels about fighting Ray in the state she is in." Yuya claimed which caught Shun's attention.

"It will be difficult to help her, if Academia brainwashed her … like Sora said, maybe we can free her." The other Lancers listened to what the Xyz duelist said. "Academia has done the same with one of my most precious companions."

"You mean the guy named Ryouga?" Yuya asked, Shun nodded as he crossed his arms with and pressed his hand where his red Resistance bandana was.

"I promised Yuzu that I would try not to fight with anger anymore against Academia, there has to be a way to return my friend to normality!" Shun was now looking at Marina on the other side who was just watching him, it was not until Serena put her arm around Marina's should that they stopped.

"Are you okay, Commander?" The duelist asked, worried about her partner, Marina just smiled at her and then stroked her head which caused the bracelet girl to blush.

"Do you know I'm not a longer a kid anymore?"

"So why are you blushing and you haven't removed your hand from my head?" The commander said with a mischievous smile while her childhood friend pouted.

"I can also take this as revenge for all the times that you and Yuri bothered me about Gloria."

"That's the most ridiculous revenge I've ever heard Marina." The Obelisk Blue affirmed as she had her face in the palm of her hand because of the ridiculous response of her partner. Marina just looked on to the other side, embarrassed for a second after Serena sighed.

"So you think Ray can win?"

"I do not know, but what do you think?"

"Me? But I'm just a soldier?" The girl claimed.

"Yes, but you are reliable, you are a good soldier I trust and the fact that you have already fought against three of the angels is a sign that you know her skills better than anyone else." Marina explained with pride, Serena nodded her head with what she said.

"Well, I could say that Ray's deck has more advantage because its effects allow her to return monsters to his opponent's hand, leaving the Hiiragi girl with no chance."

"But Yuzu has Pendulum cards, so she can use her anytime she wants." Marina said. "Her Pendulum Monsters can return to her hand and she can summon them again but not her Xyz, Synchro or Ritual Monsters because they need materials that would have been sent to the graveyard the moment Ray activates their effects." Serena explained Marina nodded as she was interested in what the duelist said.

"Yuzu just has to find a way to neutralize Ray's moves and she can win this duel."

"Ok, everyone it's time to start my turn." Yuzu exclaimed as she took two cards from her hand. "I will begin setting my Pendulum Scale with my faithful warrior that will bring back the smiles to other, Pendulum Warrior and my faithful protective guardian, Mozarta!" Two towers stood in front of Yuzu in which had Mozarta and Ciel's Warrior within.

 **Mozarta 4- 4 Warrior**

"Both have the same scales, what can you summon with that?" Ray affirmed while making fun of the Pendulum duelist who just smiled.

"More than you think, because I will start with Warrior's Pendulum effect activated, which allows me to increase or decrease her Pendulum Scale if I have another Fairy Monster!" Warrior took her sword and recited an oath while the number below her scale increased until it became an 8.

 **Mozarta 4- 8 Warrior**

"Now thanks to this I can summon Monsters from levels 5 to 7. Now I will perform a Pendulum Summon and from my hand I will summon a new duo of Melodious, first with the new addiction with the beautiful Yoko the Melodious Princess and an old companion Carreno the Melodious Master!"

From the portal that connected both Pendulum, a princess with golden hair came out and had a violin in hand while the other was similar to Mozarta but with inverted colours. Both moved across the field dancing with the melodies of Princess.

 **Yoko the Melodious Princess 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Fairy / Effect**

 **Carreno the Melodious Teacher ATK: 2600 DEF: 1400 Light / Fairy / LVL 7**

 **Yoko ATK: 750**

 **Carreno ATK: 1300**

"When Carreno is Special Summoned, I can send a random card from my opponent's hand to the graveyard." Yuzu selected with her hand the card on Ray's left, she sent to the graveyard while biting her lips in frustration. "I activate the effect of Yoko, that when this card has been Pendulum Summoned, I can destroy as many cards on my field and then draw that number of card, +1!"

Yoko used her violin causing a melody that made the cards on Yuzu's disappear letting her take four new cards from her deck

"Then Carreno's effect activates from the grave, which allows us to draw a card when she is sent to graveyard" From the graveyard Carreno sang her sweet melody causing both girls to take a card from her deck. "I finish my turn."

"Amazing Yuzu Hiragi found a way to have more cards in her hand." Mellissa Claire reported. "But even then she has no cards on the field that she can defend herself with."

"She'll use the Kuriboh she used against Sergey and against me." Marina affirmed while pressing her fists.

"Or maybe use Sir Kay to negate that Battle Phase, although I would not question her if she would use Kuriboh for a turn to summon her Hybrid Pendulum with her graveyard effect as she did against Sergey." The Moonlight duelist responded, she then rubbed her chin.

 **Turn 2:**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 6**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 6**

"My turn, draw." Ray looked with pleasure at the card she had drawn. "I will begin by setting my Pendulum Scale with the spirit of the imprisoned beast scale nine Caged Lion and the winged beast Freedom Bird which is scale one."

Like Yuzu, two pillars of energy formed in Ray's field but this time it showed a blue lion with flames on his head locked in a cell made of flames while Freedom bird was a yellow bird with blue markings on her head.

 **Freedom Bird 1-9 Caged Lion**

"Incredible Ray also has Pendulums Cards like Yuzu; this will be an interesting duel!" One of the announcers shouted causing the audience to get excited except by the Pendulum duelist, Yuzu and her companions on the stands.

"I must be aware of what strategy Ray will uses with those cards." Yuzu thought.

"Then I will activate the continuous Spell Card Shinobird Power Spot." A card was materialized in front of Ray, which had the image of a rock chapel with the symbols of the Shinobird's that was characterized by three bird feathers. "I will summon Shinobird Crane to the field. A humanoid creature with the head of a bird dressed in a white kimono while holding an arc moved its wings with elegance as it manifested itself in the field.

 **Shinobird Crane ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind / Winged Beast / LVL 4**

"And remember, thanks to my continuous card, Crane gets 500 attack points!" A green aura surrounded the creature and made it stronger.

 **Shinobird Crane ATK / DEF: 2000/2000**

"Then from my hand I activate the Spirit Soul Card that allows me to discard a Spirit monster from my hand and add a level 4 or less Spirit Monster to my hand and then summon it via a Normal summon, I summon Shinobird Pigeon!" This time it was a creature similar to Crane but this one had man's tunics while holding some scrolls.

 **Shinobird Pigeon ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Wind / Winged Beast / LVL 4**

 **Shinobird Pigeon ATK / DEF: 1500/2300**

"Every time a Spirit monster is summoned with Crane on the field, I can draw a card." Ray affirmed when taking the card.

"It's the same strategy she used against me before, but this time she doesn't have the Ritual monsters to summon them, she's making fun of me, just like what she did with Ruri!" While Yuzu thought Ray was accelerating her D-Wheel, she even passed the clueless Yuzu to get closer to an Action Card on the floor which she obtained with ease. She added it to her hand.

"Damn it, she distracted me."

"Now we start the fun, Pigeon attacks your Yoko!" The creature sent a direct sound wave towards Yoko causing it to be thrown and then vanish in an explosion causing Yuzu to cover herself.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000-750 = 3250**

"She will now use Sphere Kuriboh." Serena said from the stands.

"The effect of Freedom Bird is activated in the Pendulum area that allows me to add a Monster to my hand every time one of my Spirit Monsters inflicts damage on my opponent." A card came out of the dueling disk so she could use it later. "Now Crane get ready to attack her directly."

"Oh no, Yuzu will be in trouble if she does not do something." Mercy was worried as all the Lancers except Shun shared the same look.

"From my hand I will activate the effect of Sphere Kuriboh that allows me to send it to the grave and thus change the position of your monster!" Before Crane could shoot any of his arrows the golden Kuriboh materialized in front of the creature and exploded in front of her causing her to change her position to defence.

"Well done Yuzu your pathetic creature saved you this time." Ray exclaimed laughing at the Pendulum duelist causing her to just bite her lips. "I leave a card face down and finish my turn, now my Spirit Monsters will return to my hand!" The creatures returned to her hand as her cards shined. "Thanks to Power Spot I can add a Spell Card or Ritual Spirit Monster every time my monsters return to my hand."

"You used the same strategy as in the first duel you had with me… just annoy me!" Ray again scoffed at what the pendulum duelist was saying.

"It's pathetic to tell the truth that you stain Ray's name that way."

"You forget I'm Ray?"

"No, you're not; you're just a twisted version of the original by Academia." Yuzu said, "If you were the real Ray, you would not have said those things you said about Yuzar or enjoy hurting others, you're just another manipulation of Academia I'll save the real Ray from you!"

"HAHAHAHahah ... really you're pathetic." The Ritual duelist wiped the tear from her eye after laughing so hard. "You think the" real "Ray was interesting, she was just a silly little girl crying for a guy with an ego. A boy who cared for winning more than anything else!"

"Again you're wrong!"

"Then tell me how I should feel about that useless Yuzar?"

"It's easy; all of us girl's bracelets would never let any of these guys be alone."Yuzu claimed by drawing the attention of Serena and Yuya. ...

 **Ruka Apartment**

Rin and Yugo were testing Ringo while in the background the TV was tuned to the duel, both Synchro duelists directed their attention towards it, listening to what Yuzu was saying.

 **Stadium**

"It's not just our past connection that unites us but it's the fact that they are important to us and the same goes for them. We will always be supporting them when they feel bad and we will all do we can to see a smile on their faces. "Yuzu began to observe Yuya on the steps giving him a smile and Yuya returned it." That's why the real Ray could never hate Yuzar, even with all their defects they relied on the good and the bad."

"Yuri ..." The academy soldier pronounced while she was thinking about her partner who was trapped by Roget and then lowering her head in sadness until the Academia Commander, Marina embraced her.

"Calm down, you will rescue him." The Commander's words calmed the Moonlight Duelist. "You are strong and one of the most loyal soldiers I have ever met, I assure you that we will rescue him in time."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 3250 Hand: 5**

 **Ray LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I'll reunite Ray again with Yuzar." Yuzu put her hand on her deck and then took card from it. "Draw, I'll start by setting the Pendulum scale again with the brave Queen Knight the Valkyrie of South and Smyth the Melodious Pendulum Master."

Two new pillars were formed on Yuzu's field, one had a Nordic warrior and the other had one of Yuzu's Melodious'.

 **Valkyrie 4- Smyth 9**

"Once again I will need the soul pendulum to swing again and bring my loyal servants with me with my Queen Knight the Pendulum Warrior, Mozarta!"

The portal opened from above and three energy beams revealed the forms of Yuzu's faithful warriors

 **Mozart the Melodious Pendulum Master ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light / Fairy / Pendulum / LVL 8 - Scale 4**

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light / Warrior / Pendulum / LVL 7 - Scale: 4**

 **Pendulum Warrior ATK: 1250 Mozart ATK: 1300**

"First I will activate Mozarta's effect that allows me to bring Sonata the Melodious Diva to the field from my hand to the field in defence mode." With her melody a portal opened and with it she brought another new Melodious that he had musical notes and a wing on her back.

Both Mozart and the new Melodious sang their enchanted melody to some people in the audience.

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 Light / Fairy / Pendulum / LVL 3**

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva ATK: 600**

"When Sonata is on the field all the monsters gain 500 attack points!" Sonata sang her melody causing her other Monsters to enjoy the melody while a green aura surrounded the warriors.

 **Mozarta ATK: 1800**

 **Pendulum Warrior ATK: 1750**

 _"She still has an Action Card in her hand, it may be unnecessary to attack now if it is a dangerous card."_ Warrior affirmed to Yuzu who was also concerned about the card.

"You're right but I do not see an Action Card that we can use, and if that Action Card only stops an attack, we would lose the possibility of doing more damage." Warrior nodded after Yuzu's affirmations. "What scares me more is that that you have to fight Samurai."

" _Do not worry about that,_ _Prepared your next move and_ _concentrate on beating her."_ Warrior exclaimed this time she turned around as she watched Ray's field _. "When he shows up I'll take care of him."_ The warrior again saw Yuzu as she put her approval thumb up but that only caused the Pendulum duelist to worry even more.

"I will continue my turn; I attack with Pendulum Warrior, Celestial Slash!" Warrior took her sword and run straight to Ray and then jumped into the air with a few cartwheels, hitting her with his sword straight onto the D-Wheel, causing the duelist to back off.

 **Ray LP: 4000-1250 = 2750**

"You're next Mozarta, attack with her with your glorious wind and save Ray." Mozarta flew in the air and immediately recited a melody that made her wings generate a green aura and then attacked with a blast of air directed towards the Ritual Duelist who just smiled at the attack. "Use your Action card!"

"I activate Damage Banish that makes any damage I would've taken 0." A white barrier materialized in front of Ray and at the time of impact with Mozarta's glorious wind causing the gusts of wind to disperse through the barrier.

"Nice try but it was not enough!"

"I knew it; I leave two cards face down and finish my turn." Two face-down cards materialized in Yuzu's field and then disappeared.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzu LP: 3250 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 2750 Hand: 4**

"Draw!" Ray said.

 **Aki – Stadium**

Inside Aki's throne room overlooking the stadium, she watched with a lack of interest at the two, a spirit of Black Rose Moonlight Dragon appeared next to her. Aki turned to see it.

"What even are you?" Aki said.

" _I am a spirit who lives within my card, your physic powers allows you to communicate with me from time to time… not as often as the girls who can speak freely to spirits, only when I wish to appear."_

"And you haven't appeared before?"

" _I had no need… until these girls came to this world."_

"Who are they?" Aki said, intrigued.

" _This is none of your business."_

"If you live within my deck, it is!"

" _The world is split into five dimensions based on summoning methods. The worlds were once one where humans and duel spirits lived aside. I was a part of a group of a group who distrusted the protectors of the world who eventually fought against each other, ending the original world…. my group was right. These two duelists are reincarnations two of the fighters in that war… along with their monster allies!"_

"And where do Physic Duelists come into it?!" Aki said.

" _You think you're special? Your powers along with rest of the people with powers came from our world…. you just inherited it!"_

"You're my monster and you will obey me!"

" _I only fight because there's nothing left to do… I wish I could die…. but no, I'm stuck in a card! You're insignificant, now those two out there…. the angels and their allies, they are important….those two wield_ Pendulum Warrior and Spiritual Samurai, the two strongest warriors from the original world…"

 **Duel**

"I use Shinobird Power Spot to add the Ritual Spell Spirit Tribute to my hand! I summon Shinobird Crane again!"

 **Shinobird Crane ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind / Winged Beast / LVL 4**

"I draw a card!" Ray smirked with this draw. "I use Spirit Tribute! I tribute Crane with Pigeon in my hand **!** I RITUAL SUMMON!" A blue aura shot from the sky. "Ancient mystic warrior rises from your eternal rest and serves me again to fight against our adversary!" A black samurai emerged with golden edges. It had two swords, one on its back and one stored by its side.

 **Spiritual Samurai 2500 ATK / 2200 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Warrior / Ritual**

" _Samurai?! She summoned it?!"_ Warrior said.

"It seems our Monsters have a past Yuzu…. let's put it to the test!"

" _I am so sorry."_ Samurai said. "I got corrupted with Fusion against Uriel and now I have to battle you… please save Ray!"

"Samurai, you don't need to say sorry!" Warrior replied. "I will save you."

"Back in the original world, when we trained…. we always had a laugh and now…."

"Ignore your feelings! This is our true chance to see who is the best warrior, once and for all!"

"Now?!"

"You're the enemy, and I've been waiting a very long time for this, Samurai."

In the stands, Yuya looked with nerves as he saw the two spirits talk.

"This is evil and wrong…. putting not just two friends fighting but…. two friends fighting with one reluctant to fight…" Yuya said as Timegazer appeared.

 _"Warrior may be the biggest idiot of the five dimensions but she knows what she is doing Master Yuya."_ Time said, Yuya just scratched his head at the harsh words of his servant _. "We might not get along but in the past when we had peace, Samurai and Warrior were the strongest fighters in physical combat, she always had a plan to get the better of Samurai ... they were both equal and she was always happy to fight with him due to their mutual respect. "_

Back in the duel Warrior and Samurai faced head to head.

"I use my set card, Ritual Power! I double Samurai's attack until the End Phase!"

 **Spiritual Samurai ATK: 5000**

"Samurai, ATTACK!"

"I won't let Warrior fall! Go my Continuous Trap Soul of the Queen Knights! If I have a Queens Knight on my field, all damage I would take is halved!"

"I use Caged Lion's Pendulum effect! I show you one Spirit Monster in my hand… to negate its effect! Have a look at Asura Preist!"

"No!" Yuzu said as her Trap went grey.

" _Yuzu, get one of them Action Card things!"_ Warrior said.

"Right!" Yuzu said as she sped up her D-Wheel.

"Samurai, attack!" Ray could sense Samurai's reluctance but she didn't care one bit.

"I might be weaker… but Yuzu needs time! I vowed to save you and Ray…. well I'm doing just that!" Warrior held up her sword which glowed as she swung it to produce light energy which shot forward to Samurai. Samurai hit the shots away with his sword, making a mass smoke cloud appear around the stadium. Warrior went for a clear look as she flew up above the fog.

Within the fog, Samurai begun to split himself into thousands of clones, shocking both Warrior and the crowd.

" _Hurry up Yuzu! I need more power!"_ Each of the Samurai's shot forward above the sky as Warrior drew out her sword. Each Samurai clone came to attack her one at a time, Warrior was able to hold them off by deflecting their attack since they weren't the real one meaning they were less strong.

Yuzu saw an Action Card within the fog and grabbed it.

Warrior was looking tried while deflecting the hits but she was determined to save her friend. As another one hit her sword, the blade broke. The hit then slashed at her amour knocked Warrior back.

Samurai charged forward with different clones in a multi-attack with Warrior looking down and out. Warrior threw her sword away as she grabbed the sheath, the metal sword holder from her waist.

"Come on! Bring it!" she yelled.

Yuzu played the Action Card as Ray followed; she looked annoyed that a simple attack was taking its time.

"I play Evasion, Warrior dodges the attack!" Yuzu said, Ray just smirked. "No, you can't have?!"

"I got one as well while you weren't looking! No Action negates your Action Card and destroys it!" Yuzu looked panic as she her card failed.

Warrior batted away the Samurai's while getting more and weaker; she got slowly out of breath.

"Fine! I play my Trap Musical Mayhem!" Ray saw another Action Card and grabbed it, Yuzu missed it.

"This is my lucky day! Negate React allows me to negate a card effect and you take 500 damage!"

"What?!" Yuzu said as she bemoaned her luck.

 **Yuzu LP: 3250 – 2750**

"Warrior I'm sorry!" Yuzu yelled. Mozarta looked at Yuzu which caught her eye, Mozarta pointed at one more Action Card and then signalled for Yuzu to jump to her. "You must be kidding?!"

" _Do it!"_ Ciel said who appeared from within Yuzu.

"Ciel?"

" _Just remember when I first appeared… I helped you perform tricks and skills to get Action Cards that you would never have dreamed of doing before… I helped you see how strong you can be, this will be the ultimate Entertainment Duelist move yet!"_

In the crowd, everyone saw the fight as Warrior struggled. The Synchro crowd were all delighted at the long fight while the Lancers could feel Warrior's struggle.

"Come on Warrior… Yuzu…." Yuya said.

"Just a bit longer!" Mercy added. Serena and Marina were also watching.

"The will of that Monster… it reflects the duelist as well…" Serena said, doubting her very own fight.

"You will face Yuzu soon…. and you will beat her." Marina said. "That Monster will stand no chance."

In Aki's room, she was in pure shock; she could feel the fight and will of Warrior holding on.

"This… is her strength? Strength of Yuzu and her Monsters?"

"The two strongest Warriors in the world…." Moonlight added.

"Ciel if you kill me….!" Yuzu stood up on her D-Wheel which shocked Ray and the crowd with Yuya looking most shocked.

"YUZU?!" Yuya yelled. Yuzu ignored him as she dived into Mozarta's hands who then threw her to the Action Card which was high up in the air. Throwing Yuzu was quicker than Mozarta flying her there. Yuzu was able to grab it before falling but she knew Mozarta was there to catch her, and she did flying her back to the D-Wheel.

"Unbelievable?!" MC yelled as the crowd roared with Yuya just sweating due to sheer freight.

"This is your bond?!" Ray said.

"It is OUR bond." Yuzu replied to Ray. "Warrior, take a break! I play Big Escape to end the Battle Phase!"

Warrior felt a new surge of energy as she blocked an attack with her bare hands, making all the clones disappear as Samurai looked shocked.

"Warrior….. you're amazing." Samurai said.

"Of course I am!"

"Even your ego will never change." Samurai said, happily.

Warrior floated down, tired, injured and bruised as she returned to Yuzu's field.

"Are you okay?" Yuzu said.

" _Of course I am…. that was awesome!"_ Warrior said as she and Yuzu nodded at each other, Ray looked shocked at the two's bond.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom once again!

Veracity – Thanks for your full duel and I really liked it, good work and I'll do my best to try and use some ideas from it plus thanks.

Eri – Yeah I agree with your choices, good picks and I don't watch Fairy Tail so I can't give my opinion on that, sorry!

Jason – Hey there won't be links in this current story yet, but could change once the end of the main story occurs. Thanks for reviewing.

Royal2- Yeah the dragon is from the Manga so I just used that here plus the Field Spell was meant to be a bit OP since Dark Rebellion is one of the five dragons!

Samueljoo – Thanks dude, will try and use it at some point!

Fantasymaker76 – Yeah Yuzar will be seen soon, and thanks for the ideas, I always welcome them. Thanks for the review!

 **Rom OC Card**

 **Yuzu**

 **Soul of the Queen Knight/Continuous Trap**

If you have Queen Knight monsters in the field, all the damage you will receive for card effects or battle is reduced by half. If a fairy monster is destroyed in battle you can add a Pendulum monster that is in your extra Deck or graveyard to your hand.


	128. Save the Fallen Angel Part 2

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Ray said.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 2750 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 2750 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Yuzu said. "I Pendulum Summon! Appear Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods!"

 **Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods [2800 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

"When Pendulum Summoned, I can add a Ritual Monster and Spell to my hand from my deck!" Yuzu had two cards appear from her deck and she grabbed them.

"Ritual?! Against me?!"

"Yeah Ray, you gave me this power! Go my Ritual Spell, Altar of the Goddess! I tribute Mozarta!"A circle appeared before Yuzu and Mozarta flew into it. A girl with a blue-clad staff manifested on the field in defence.

 **Melodious Prima the Exceptional 500 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Fairy / Ritual**

"Samurai gains 300 attack for each level four or higher Monster on your field and in your graveyard! You have three!"

 **Samurai ATK: 3700**

" _I need to speak to Samurai properly!"_ Warrior tried to take off her cracked amour but before she could, Ciel and Mozarta appeared and stopped her.

" _Yeah… not the place…"_ Ciel said.

"I look stupid?!" Warrior said as she struggled with her two friends. The Lancers who could see spirits just look on with bemusement as they fought between themselves.

"Help us please!" Ciel said to Prima, Smyth, Chosen and Valkyrie all joined in to stop Warrior from breaking out.

The audience couldn't see the spirits of Mozarta or Ciel but they saw the other Monsters holding onto Warrior, they all looked clueless as the struggle went on. Samurai looked embarrassed as Ray also looked the same but was now annoyed.

"Make your damn move!" Ray yelled.

"Fine! Warrior, attack Samurai!" Yuzu looked at Warrior who was reluctant.

"I… um…"

"Warrior?! The chance to attack will end!" Yuzu said. Warrior had to since Yuzu commanded her to and Warrior knew she had to.

"Fine!" Warrior shot down to the on-looking Warrior.

"Once per turn when a Fairy Monster attacks, Melodious Prima the Exceptional doubles the attack until the end of my turn! Warrior is also treated as a Fairy Monster via her effect!"

 **Warrior ATK: 5000**

Warrior charged down with her bare fists to take down Samurai as the Ritual Monster split into clones again.

"That won't work!" Ray said as she looked at Yuzu.

"Why not?!"

"So naïve!" Warrior was able to get through numerous clones but her energy was weak and she stopped, looking tired. "Now is my chance!" Ray saw an Action Card and grabbed it at speed. "I play Evasion to dodge it!"

"No!" Yuzu had Warrior return to her field. "My turn ends there."

 **Warrior ATK: 2500**

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuzu LP: 2750 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 2750 Hand: 1**

"Draw!" Ray said. "Since Warrior and Samurai seem so hesitant to fight…. I will help them! Go the Trap Ritual Loop!"

"What is that?!"

"I banish a Ritual Spell from my graveyard then I take control of Warrior! When Warrior leaves the field, I add the Ritual Spell back to my hand! I banish Ritual of the Fusion and now Warrior comes to my field!"

"No!" Warrior screamed as she appeared on Ray's field looking scared.

"I play Spirit Luck! I discard a Spirit Monster to the graveyard from my hand to draw two cards; I can't battle this turn however!" Ray sent Asura Preist to the grave as she drew two more. "Now I play my Spell Ritual Down! I tribute one Monster on my field which isn't a Ritual Monster and then my Ritual gains that Monsters attack! Be gone Warrior!"

Warrior screamed as she was dragged into the card as Yuzu couldn't bear to watch.

"Since Warrior left the field, Samurai loses 300 attack however." Ray added.

 **Samurai ATK: 3700 – 3400 3400 – 5900**

"5900?!" Yuzu said.

"Yes and now thanks to Ritual Loop, Ritual of the Fusion returns to my hand! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuzu LP: 2750 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 2750 Hand: 2**

"Draw!" Yuzu said. "Return Warrior!" Warrior emerged back on the field and this time was back to her best in full amour and a new sword as she entered via a Pendulum Summon. "Also appear Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior!"

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light / Warrior / Pendulum / LVL 7 - Scale: 4**

 **Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

 **Samurai ATK: 6200**

"Amethyst is treated as a Fairy Monster while on the field, when Special Summoned, I can bring out a level four Light Monster from my deck! DuPre the Melodious Cellist, appear!"

 **DuPre the Melodious Cellist ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 1**

"I overlay my two level fours! Rough warrior surges that has faced a thousand dragons with his sword, come forth rank four, Queen Knight Arturia Pendragon!"

 **Queen Knight: Arturia the Pendragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Rank4 / Warrior / XYZ/ OU 2**

"I detach an overlay unit from Pendragon to make the Samurai's attack become zero!"

 **Arturia OU: 1**

"I play the Trap Memory Loss! When your Monster activates an effect, I negate it from activating and it's switched to defence!"

"What?!" Yuzu said with gritted teeth I end my turn!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuzu LP: 2750 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 2750 Hand: 2**

"Draw! I now use Ritual of the Fusion!" Ray said. "This allows me to summon a Token with the same name and stats as Samurai!" A grey version of Samurai appeared.

 **Token Spiritual Samurai 2500 ATK / 2200 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Warrior / Ritual/Token**

"And I can Fusion Summon that Token with a Ritual Monster from my deck! I fuse my Token with Shinobaron Peacock!" "She's keep both Samurai and Fusion Summoning?! Damnit!" Yuzu said.

"Appear…. Fallen Spiritual Samurai!" Ray yelled as Samurai returned but with darker amour and red eyes, it had a dark purple glow around it as Ray smirked.

 **Fallen Spiritual Samurai ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Ritual of the Fusion increases its attack by 1000!"

 **Fallen Spiritual Samurai ATK: 4000**

"What?! And Fallen's effect negates my Monsters effect is battles and inflicts damage equal to its attack after damage calculation…." Yuzu said.

"Attack Fallen! Attack Warrior!"

"Valkyrie's Pendulum effect allows me to switch one of your Monsters to defence!" Valkyrie unleashed a sound wave which forced Fallen into defence.

"Fine! Since Samurai's attack is at zero, I end my turn!"

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuzu LP: 2750 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 2750 Hand: 2**

"Draw!" Yuzu declared. "I play the Spell Audition Recall! I return a Melodious to my hand and then I can add a Spell or Trap back to my hand from my graveyard! Return Mozarta!" Mozarta returned as Altar was added back to Yuzu's hand.

"So you added Altar back? It doesn't matter what you Ritual Summon!" Ray hit back.

"You sure?! You see Altar has another effect when I play it… I play Altar again and now I can add a Ritual-Pendulum to my deck from my hand!" Yuzu said.

"THAT CARD?!"

"Yes! I knew I would use it later in the duel to really make you remember Ray!" Yuzu said. "I add Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria!I tribute Mozarta from my hand and Melodious Prima the Exceptional from the field to reach the required cost! Lady of heaven, warrior sent by the heavenly angels, attend my call and fight at my side! Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria!" The monster was as huge fairy which six white wings, three on each side and wore blue amour. She wore a helmet with long wings attached and held a spear.

 **Queen Knight: the Divine Valkyria 3600 ATK / 3000 DEF / Light /Fairy/ Level 10 / Warrior / P.S.13 / Ritual / Pendulum**

"It's beautiful?!" Mellissa Claire yelled.

"Remember Ray, we made this card together, your power and mine, we first used it to save Masumi from Academia control…. and now I will save you! Academia will control no-one else again; this is their beginning of the end!" Yuzu said with fierce eyes.

Ray was able to grab an Action Card which had appeared; Ray remained ahead of Yuzu so always got the pick of the Action Cards.

"Yeah and I know its effect is powerful! I play the Action Card Illusion Dance! It changes all attack positioned Monsters on the field to defence until the End Phase!"

"This is getting annoying…" Yuzu said. "I need to cut off these Action Cards…." All the Monsters returned to attack.

 **Turn 10**

 **Yuzu LP: 2750 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 2750 Hand: 2**

"They're lifepoints remain the same…." Yuya said.

"Yuzu needs to end this soon…. the look on Ray's face is worrying." Shun added.

"I draw! I play Polymerization!"

" _Of course she does!"_ Warrior added.

"I fuse my two Fusion and Ritual!" Both the corrupted version of Samurai fused with the normal Samurai.

" _No! Samurai!"_ Warrior yelled.

" _Save Ray!"_ Samurai said as he begun to merge.

"AppearSpiritual Samurai Black Oni!" A red samurai with golden markings appeared with red eyes. He had a long blade by his side with blue flames coming out the back of his head. He had devil horns.

 **Spiritual Samurai Black Oni ATK: 4500 DEF: 4000 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Damnit!" Yuzu said.

"You're finished." Ray said. "Oni destroys all cards on your field once per turn!"

"What?!" Oni slammed his sword down onto the track cracking it apart as Yuzu dodged it on her D-Wheel, the vibrations destroyed her Monsters and Pendulum Monsters.

"It's over!"

"When Divine Valkyria is destroyed, she goes into one of my Pendulum Zones!"

 **Valkyria 13 –**

"DIE YUZU!" Ray yelled. As Oni attacked, Valkyria begun to glow which engulfed the entire field in a bright glow.

…

"Come on Maria, we have to go!" Ciel yelled. Maria, Ray's angel-self struggled in the battered wastelands.

"I can't….. how did it get like this?!" Maria said.

"Look we have to move, the brothers will find us if they're minions don't!"

"How did this all happen?! We were friends and then…."

"Things change Sister; we have to change with it…..!"

Linette who looked like Rin along with Fiona who was Ruri's counterpart were also with them. Elisia was also with them. The events took place just before Elisia became Dark Angel.

"We should've took them out there and then!" Elisia yelled.

"Enough!" Linette said. "Maria please, we have to go!"

"How?! Our friends are fighting our other friends, Ancient One was my best friend… how?!" Maria held her head while tears were running out of her eyes.

"Just leave her!" Elisia said.

"ENOUGH!" Ciel yelled.

"Shouting… violence?! WHY?!" Maria said as she got up and quickly ran away.

"NO MARIA!" Fiona said.

…

"What was that?!" Ray said in shock.

"Our past!" Yuzu replied."You would know that Ray.. if you were really you! I play Evasion!"

"You got an Action Card?!"

"I grabbed it while you were distracted, I had a feeling another vision would show up! They're getting more regular!" Yuzu said as Oni's attack ended.

"I set one card and end my turn! During the End Phase, Oni inflicts 1500 damage!"

"WHAT?!" Yuzu yelled in pain as she dropped lifepoints.

"YUZU?!" Yuya yelled.

 **Yuzu LP: 2750 – 1250**

 **Turn 11**

 **Yuzu LP: 1250 Hand: 1**

 **Ray LP: 2750 Hand: 1**

"I'm still standing!"Yuzu drew a card.

"But you will lose next turn!" Ray added. Yuzu looked at her two cards in her hand.

"I set scale three Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva!" A pink haired Melodious appeared in the other scale.

 **Valkyria 13 – Serenade 3**

"Pendulum Summon! Appear Warrior, Smyth and Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South **!"** All three Monsters appeared in defence on Yuzu's field.

"And she can't use Mozarta as she was sent to the graveyard for the Ritual Summon from the hand…." Yuya said.

"I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 12**

 **Yuzu LP: 1250 Hand: 0**

 **Ray LP: 2750 Hand: 1**

"It is over! DRAW!" Ray said. "Oni's effect destroys all cards on your field!" Oni slammed his staff down and the quake formed once more as Yuzu braced herself as all her cards were destroyed before her.

"YUZU?!" Yuya yelled.

"It's over." Ray said as she looked back at Yuzu's blank field. "And I also will prevent you from using any Action Cards! I play the Trap Action Card Rejection! You can't use Action Cards this turn!"

"WHAT?! How did she get that card?!" Mellissa Claire said. "This is a new idea?!"

"So Academia finally found a card to stop them?!" Yuzu said.

"Yes and now I will take your bracelet back!" Ray said.

"Prove it!" Yuzu said. "Enough talk, ATTACK ME!"

"DON'T!" Serena and Marina yelled from the stands.

"Oni! END THIS!"

"I banish Musical Mayhem and Melodious Song Break which you just destroyed from my graveyard to use Musical Mayhem's second effect! When it's in my graveyard, by banishing another Trap, I can set a Trap from my deck and use it this turn!"

"What?!"

"I play Melodious Requiem! I send Bass the Melodious Songstress from my deck to the graveyard and negate the attack! If the Monster was Pendulum, I gain halve of its attack as lifepoints! I sendBeethovta the Melodious Maestra and her 2400 attack gives me 1200 lifepoints!" Yuzu glowed in a yellow light as she gained life.

 **Yuzu LP: 1250 - 2450**

"SHE DID IT!" Mercy cheered.

"Yuzu…. " Yuya replied.

"Cheap move!" Ray said. "I end my turn and you now take 1500 damage!"

 **Yuzu LP: 2450 – 950**

"But now I fight for one more turn!" Yuzu yelled.

 **Turn 13**

 **Yuzu LP: 950 Hand: 0**

 **Ray LP: 2750 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Yuzu yelled. "I play Pendulum Halt! If I have three or more Pendulums in my extra deck I draw two cards, I cannot add cards from my deck to my hand though for the rest of the turn! Draw!"

"Pointless!"

"I play the Spell Extra Rebirth! I pay halve of my lifepoints to Special Summon a face up Pendulum Monster from my graveyard.

 **Yuzu LP: 950 – 475**

"Return Valkyrie!" The mighty Ritual Monster shot down in a beam of light as she glowed upon her return.

 **Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria 3600 ATK / 3000 DEF / Light / Level 10 / Warrior / P.S.13 / Ritual /**

Yuzu grabbed an Action Card as she raced ahead of Ray with confidence.

"I attack, go Valkyria!" Valkyria charged up her sword and shot towards Ray. "I play the Action Card Attack Force! If you have a Monster with more attack than Valkyria gains 600 attack!"

 **Valkyria ATK: 4200**

Valkyria launched high into the air as did Oni. Oni rose up a blade as he tried to buy time for Ray to get an Action Card but Valkyria wanted to end this quickly.

Ray saw an Action Card but Yuzu also saw it, Yuzu placed D-Wheel closer to the card than Ray and she was able to block Ray from grabbing it.

"No!" Ray yelled.

Valkyria powered up her sword which charged with lighting, she then fired lighting at Oni making him paralyzed. Valkyria charged forward and slashed him in half, causing the Monster to explode while knocking Ray off balance.

 **Ray LP: 2750 – 2650**

"When Valkyria destroys a Monster, you take its attack as damage!"

"What?!" Valkyria appeared before Ray and grabbed her and took her off the D-Wheel while she screamed and tried to get away. "LET GO!" Yuzu spun her D-Wheel to stop in the middle of the track, she took off her helmet.

 **Ray LP: 2650 – 0 Yuzu Wins**

Ray dropped to ground as she looked at Yuzu.

"Freedom! Freedom! Ray wake up!"

"Go AWAY!" Ray got up as rage filled within her eyes.

"That was meant to work?!" Yuzu said. "Wait… I had to say it in her ear?! Damnit!"

"I won't allow you to change anything about me!"

"Ray remember! Remember what you saw! Valkyria, your memories, the Ritual Dimension, YUZAR!"

"Yeah I do and I want nothing to do with him anymore!" Ray hit back.

"Yes you were annoyed by his overinflated ego…. but you also cared deeply for him…., this is Academia talking, not you!"

"They gave me a license to be the true me!"

"The true you?!" Yuzu said. "The real you was someone who cared, someone who wanted to be a card designer for Kaiba Corp!"

" _Maria, are you in there?" Ciel said. Ray's bracelet glowed blue as a weak looking angel who looked like Ray appeared._

" _I have just enough to appear…."_ Maria said.

"Who are you?!" Ray yelled.

" _Being kept in a bracelet and away from you Ray has weakened me but…. you saw me in that vision… wanting peace… just like you do Ray."_

"You're not fooling anyone! I don't want some dead angel telling me what to do with my life!"

"I know! And this is your own life but Yuzar is in danger and you need to wake up! All those you had living next door to each other! All those times you and Yuzar drew cards together, the times you laughed at Yuzar's terrible drawings!"

"Shut up!" Ray yelled, a beam shot from her deck and Samurai appeared behind.

" _Going to each duel Yuzar competed in to become number two in the world!"_ Samurai said.

"I said I hate Yuzar for wasting my time!" Ray replied.

" _No! Yuzar said that he was going to change and you knew you he was trying! Academia have removed that memory from the front of your mind! Remember it Ray!"_ Maria said.

"Yes you might get annoyed at Yuzar and yes you've had to use up a lot of your time to him but deep down you know you wouldn't want him any different!" Samurai added.

"No! It isn't true!" Security was about to run onto the field to grab Ray but Ray was able to run off.

Yuzu was determined to save her friend; Yuzu ran after her and grabbed Ray's hand. Yuzu then embraced her in a hug.

"LET GO OF ME!"

" _Sorry Ray, this is for your own good." Maria said. "Samurai, I use the last of my powers to you….."_ Maria faded as Samurai gained a physical form for a brief minute. Samurai grabbed Ray and Yuzu let go.

"Save her!" Samurai said, the entire stadium now shocked that Samurai had re-emerged.

" _Freedom."_ Yuzu said into Ray's ear.

"No!" Ray screamed as her mind begun to unravel, a rush of her old memories raced back into her mind rendering Ray unconscious.

" _ENOUGH!"_ yelled Security as they pushed Yuzu to the ground. They grabbed Ray and dragged her off as Samurai faded.

"NO! Let her go!" Yuzu said. A guard blocked her path.

"I have no idea what weird glitch that was, but this person is now going underground for life!" said a guard.

"Ray!" Yuzu said.

As they dragged Ray down the tunnel, two shadows appeared before the guards. It was Tsukikage and Sora.

"You two! This is for high-ranking officials only!" said a guard.

"Then why are you here then?" Sora said, smirking back. Tsukikage launched some ninja smoke bombs towards the guards as they coughed and couldn't see where the two were.

"What is this?!" said a guard as he coughed. As the smoke cleared, the two guards looked around and saw Ray had vanished.

"Where is she?!" the other said.

"We're so going to get fired for this…."

 **Rooftop**

Tsukikage rested against a wall with Sora putting Ray in a comfortable position.

"You're skills of disappearing are almost as good as mine." Sora said.

"It's not easy…" Tsukikage said. "We must get Ray away from here."

"Yes, somewhere Roget won't see us." Sora added

" _We don't think so…"_ Tsukikage got up as there on the rooftop was Marina and Serena.

"You two?!" Sora said in shock. "But how?!"

"You forget I'm a Commander Sora… like you were." Marina said.

"Yeah well I've changed!" Sora replied.

"Did you really think the Professor was going to give Ray's bracelet back without a safety-net option?" Serena bragged. "Ray was given it to help find me… and it turns out Leo placed a small tracker on the inside of the bracelet!"

"What?! No!" Sora said in shock. Sora tried to run to Ray but Marina punched him in the gut.

"Marina, take it. Last time I held that Ruri's bracelet I teleported away." Serena said. Marina did take it and put it in her pocket.

"Fine, now you three shall be carded." Marina said.

"Grace has also redeemed!" Sora said. "I was sent here to save Gloria with Grace cheering me on!"

"Grace is a traitor; Gloria will be saved by my own hand!" Marina said.

"You can't agree to Gloria's brainwashing!" Sora said.

"I love Gloria… but I also must obey the Professor's orders without any doubt. My mission comes ahead of my personal life!" Marina said.

"Even ahead of Serena and Yuri?!" Sora added.

"….. Serena, card them now!" Marina yelled.

"We put all our orders ahead of personal feelings." Serena said.

"Well you're just as stupid as I was back then!" Sora replied.

"Wait…. we need Sora to find Yusho's base….." Marina added.

"Yeah… torture is possible." Serena added.

" _I protect my comrades!"_ Three smoke bombs landed between the three as Serena and Marina were covered in smoke. Tsukikage, weakly grabbed Sora and Ray as he teleported away.

As the smoke cleared, Marina and Serena looked around, annoyed.

"It doesn't matter, we have the bracelet back." Marina said.

"Damn… I wanted to see you torture that blue-haired weasel." said Serena with a deeper voice.

"Wait Serena... you don't torture people without a good fight first?" Marina said with concern.

"Of course I do!" Serena's eyes lit up with darkness.

"No, Serena don't let that Dark Angel thing take over!" Marina yelled.

"Serena does follow orders…. including bad things because she wants to. Deep down, Serena is quite a nice girl…. while I'm anything but that!"

"What do you want?!" _Marina said._

"It's clear as day…. I want to kill the dragons and the other angels…. you know this." Dark Angel said.

"What about Serena?"

"Eventually I will shed this body…. I will bring no harm to the rest of the world! But Academia is far too slow; we should break away and bring justice with our own hands!" Dark Angel replied.

"We need your power to make the utopia! We will be using you as well!" Marina replied.

"Oh…. I had sort of worked that out but I gave you a chance…. what happens if Serena dies? Will I die?"

"Shut up!" Marina said, Dark Angel smirked.

"I will not be captured so easily…." Dark Angel said. "When the time comes, I will rise up…. with or without your help!" Dark Angel faded away while Marina looked on with fear.

 **Roget Office**

"What?! She escaped?! Now Sora rescued her?! Serena and Marina were seen talking to them?! This can't be?!" Roget said, losing control.

"It appears so Director." said a female worker on a big screen.

"This is getting worse…. Dennis still hasn't returned neither have my officers who arrested him after he lost?! But it's fine…. isn't it….. TELL ME IT'S FINE!" Roget yelled to the woman.

"Of course Director!"

"So it seems with Mina now being kidnapped by Marina…. I have to do this on my own….. I still have Yuri and Ruri in my grasp….. though the girl doesn't have her bracelet but Mina was still interested in her….." Roget replied.

"What shall I do sir?" the woman said, Roget didn't answer as he hung up the call.

"They're leverage…. however there is another target I can use…" On the screen was a picture of Mikage, the councilwoman.

 **Cell**

A day had passed since Ruri was being held in the secure cell with Yuri. Ruri had tried to ignore Yuri all night as he was trying to annoy her with him taunting her over Xyz, Ruri however would not raise to the bait. Ruri was currently trying to find a way to escape the windowless room.

"This room is surrounded by an invisible wall you said?" Ruri said.

"Yes and the door is reinforced apparently… two cells within one…" Yuri said.

"Fine! What if we try to break this wall down?" Ruri went to the back of the room and charged at the invisible wall with her elbow. As she did, she rebounded off the wall and was knocked back onto floor with Yuri laughing manically.

"That was gold!" Yuri said.

"At least I'm trying!" Ruri said.

"I'm sorry…. but it was funny."

"For someone so smart, you sure don't do a lot!" Ruri said.

"I thought you were the nice one….. back when I captured Yuto you was there, cheering him on!"

"Don't say his name!" Ruri replied, now getting angry, a feeling she didn't normally feel.

"Yuto! Yuto! Yuto! Yuto! Yuto! Yuto! Yuto!"

"You're just a little kid!" Ruri replied.

"Go on! Punch me!"

"Why would I do that?" Ruri sat down and turned away.

"Because it's fun, duh…." Yuri replied.

"Fun? Hurting someone is fun? What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Academia gave me everything! So did Marina!" Yuri added.

"Marina? That female with one eye?" Ruri said.

"Yes! The one Yuzu took out!"

"Yuzu did it by accident!" Ruri added.

"I don't know what she told you…. but it changes nothing! Academia will soon have everything and a new world will be created!"

"Don't you care about anyone?! Anyone who dies in the other worlds?!"

"No? I don't know them plus they're irrelevant compared to Fusion, we're gods walking over ants."

"You really do think that… don't you…?" Ruri said in shock.

"Of course, you seemed surprised?" Yuri replied.

"I don't believe there is such a thing as a bad person… neither are you…."

"Me? I carded people in your world! Your parents are probably going to die!" Yuri said.

"We will save my parents…. you did a bad act but you've been misguided!" Ruri said.

"Your parents won't be saved and no I haven't! Before Academia…. I pushed a boy in my orphanage down the stairs…. and do you know how it felt...? Good…. it felt…. good."

"Wh…. what? You did what?!" Ruri said.

"No doubt you will say it was because I was younger… but I would do it again…. the boy only scrapped his knee…. the stairs weren't that high… sadly."

"Why did you?!"

"The boy was going to hurt Serena! He was about to hurt her…. well I saw he was above the stairs and I saw my chance!"

"So you did it to protect her?! Well that's fine…. she was getting hurt."

"Yes!"

"Okay what if Serena got hurt by Academia?!"

"Serena got zapped when she was younger… to remove all good from within her! It worked!"

"That's horrible?! How could you let your friend have that happen to her?!" Ruri yelled. Yuri looked unconformable but he stayed silent.

"But one more thing…I don't regret pushing the boy! It saved Serena… but after that… I wanted to do it again… it was so much fun! But you know what? I do regret one thing….?" Yuri teased.

"That you did it?" Ruri said, hoping to see that Yuri did regret it.

"I didn't push hard enough."

"You're a…. monster!" Ruri said in total shock.

"No-one is purely good not even you!" Yuri said. "Now get to bed… you bore me…!"

 **Ruka – Streets**

Down in the Commons, Ruka and the group of Commons who wanted to help Ruka get their comrades out from the underground all stood around her while in the streets.

"Okay guys, I understand you all want revolution…. and I know you guys and I don't get along much anymore but we all want to save our people and prevent it from happening again. Now, are we ready?"

"Yes!" they all yelled.

 **Tops – Abandoned House**

Mina smirked as her energy gauge of angel energy had increased double with Ray and Yuzu dueling. There with her was Dennis who was now freed from Roget control and the officers who still had chips in their minds who were being controlled by Mina.

"Dennis…. you should be thanking me." Mina said.

"I'm still Academia! Now let me go!" Dennis was handcuffed to a pipe on the wall.

"Not yet." Mina said. "I need… something from you…. since Sergey is now gone….. I NEED you….!" Mina said like a sadist. "Boys… get him ready!"

"What?! What are you doing?!" The officers all approached him.

 **Ruka Home – Rin and Yugo**

"This is tiring…." Yugo said as she and Rin worked on Ringo, their D-Wheel.

"Just a bit more." Rin said. "We need to install this Accel Synchro part…. it just won't fit?!"

" _Ms Rin…"_ **Callistis** said. Rin's duel spirit tried to tell her something but Rin didn't look back.

"In a minute." Rin replied.

"But um…."

"Okay! According to the instructions, part 12c goes into the back there." Yugo said while reading the instructions.

"But it can't fit…." Rin said.

"But that's what it says!" Yugo replied.

" _Ms Rin, I must insist."_ Callistis said.

"What is it?" Rin replied.

" _Yugo is reading the instructions upside down."_ she bluntly replied.

"YUGO!" Rin yelled.

" _Now these are happier times."_ Callistis said to herself as Rin chased Yugo around the garage with the instructions rolled up.

"Get back here you dummy!"

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom again for his ideas and cards used here. I really cannot say thanks enough.

Royal2 – Ray is saved and regarding Mercy, I think this story has hurt enough people already!

Samueljoo - Thanks as ever dude for the idea!

Wulftic – Thank you and yeah Ruri/Yuri was planned to show up soon but your review made me think it was better here, thanks for the review.

Bridgey – Thanks and hopefully this duel delivered! And yeah Rally is going to enter because it will be interesting to see another Common without Revolution desires.

And I have passed the kind remarks onto Rom who came up with Shun/Marina duel and Rom did make a very good, in-depth character with Marina (and Mina) so I'm glad to see it went well in your eyes.

About Shun, yeah you're right, including that duel vs Obelisk Force where he got knocked out or something!

Summer Landsdown – I am so sorry I couldn't use the cards, this chapter had already begun before you posted. , I'm sorry, however I will try and use them in future and your ideas as ever are really appreciated, you have a lot of good ideas and writing wise you're good too, I know you was writing a story with some ideas like these? I would look forward to reading them!

Veracity- Thanks, hope it delivered for you.

 **OC Rom Cards**

 **Melodious Requiem/Trap Card**

You can send a Melodious monster directly to the graveyard from your deck or extra deck and cancel the attack you received. If the Melodious monster that you sent to the graveyard is a Pendulum monster, you can earn half of the life points equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster.


	129. The Original World

**A/N** Okay here it finally is, and yeah it took a bit longer but it's here now.

Massive massive massive thanks to **Veracity** for writing literally most of the stuff once Ciel says

"Just before the final battle…"

That is all Veracity's work and though I had to change tiny bits, I kept it how Veracity would like you. I hope you like it Veracity and I do really appreciate it, you wrote it much better than I could and this is full credit to you. Thank you.

Again I say thanks to **Rom** for his continued help, he has been amazing for this story and I can't thank him enough. Words can't really do justice. But you can check out his stories,

 **Yugioh Arc v : Lost Pendulum** which is in the ARC V bit, right here!

 **Yugioh Vrains: The Thunder Hunter… in the VRAINS bit!**

* * *

"I'm just glad you're safe, you guys did well."

Ciel spoke to the monsters in Yuzu's deck in a white space. Ciel, who looked like Yuzu but her pink hair down, was thankful her friends had freed Ray and were now recovering after a long duel.

"Yeah I was pretty good wasn't I…" Warrior said, gloating.

"I thought that was me….." Valkyria the Ritual-Pendulum said in response.

"Always with the exact details!" Warrior added. "Fact is we saved Ray." Ciel smiled as the rest of the Monsters faded except for Mozarta and Pendulum Warrior, Ciel's two closest friends.

"But now Maria is back with Academia." Ciel said.  
"They do wish to drain your powers…." Warrior said.

"Killing me and my sisters… yes." Ciel said. "But we can't worry about that. We have to help the kids as best we can…. sadly I'm still bound by the seal we placed upon ourselves so I can't speak to Yuzu as much as I wish however Yuzu has learnt how to fully speak with her Monsters within the cards, so that's good."

Mozarta nodded. Yuzu's first main Pendulum was still unable to speak after Starving Venom placed a spell on her, silencing her. Mozarta however used some sign language to speak to Ciel.

"You know we had no time to act." Ciel said sadly. "We have to seal ourselves away and the dragons… at least you guys just got sealed into cards…. but Academia made moves and disturbed the peace… enraging the dragons and slowly breaking the seal…. the seal is slowly breaking…. we still have time but not enough."

"Yes…. but at least Samurai and the other loyal soldiers are still here." Warrior said. Mozarta did sign language again to Warrior. "Oi! Take that back!" Mozarta laughed.

"I wish you guys would stop calling yourself loyal soldiers…. you're my true friends." Ciel said.

"Who had to become soldiers." Warrior said.

"Back when we were starting out….. we were young and naïve… I miss them times so much." Ciel said.

"And we can! We can go back home once this is over!"

"I don't know if that is truly possible but yes… we have to keep hope." Ciel said. "We can return to our original world, and leave the five dimensions in peace…. a sixth world.. the original."

"If Academia has their way, they will have one world… one "utopia"….." Warrior added. "Do you…. think Yuzu and the others can do it?"

"I… I don't know." Ciel said. "Yuzu was born as a fragment of me and I failed…. but Yuzu is also her own person…. she can be….. she is better than me."

"You didn't fail for Obelisk sake's Ciel!" Warrior added.

"After our incident with the entity called Sin…. I have tried to move on but…. he was right, it's impossible."

"We all carry that burden but we must control it by winning this war." Warrior said. Mozarta spoke with her hands again and Warrior smirked. "We all know what your bad singing could do Mozarta….. it was quite a good thing you got silenced." Warrior joked, Mozarta hit Warrior in the ribs through annoyance and she fell down.

"You deserved that Warrior." Ciel added with a laugh.

"Fine… but maybe we can take a look at it again. Something we can use to remind Odd-Eyes of his good past." Warrior added, getting up.

"Again?! Warrior please….."

"There might be something we missed! It's important Ciel, it's been a while! Even Mrs Horrible Shower Singing agrees….!" Warrior put her hands over her face to avoid Mozarta's attack, Mozarta just shook her head.

"Fine….. let's review our timeline…. again….." Ciel clicked her fingers, and the white faded.

…

"And when you grow up, just as I was and as my mother was…. you shall become the Angels of Creation." said a female who looked down at five little girls, Linette, Maria, Ciel, Fiona and Elisia who were all sitting around on a grassy field listening to their mother.

"And it will be us to save the day!" Fiona said, the girl who reassembled Ruri.

"Well we have powers yes but we do work without guardians!" their mother said.

"Others?" Ciel said.

"Actually they live just down the mountain, the Dragons of Protection."

"So there are others?" Elisia said, she was Serena's lookalike. "We don't need others to help!"

"Elisia as I've said, you need to work with your sisters and other people! We have to save our world."

"And what if I don't want to?" Elisia said.

"You can do whatever you want with your life Elisia, but for now as young girls… think of this as a early job!"

"Without the pay…" Maria, Ray's counterpart added.

"We do it to help people!" Ciel added.

"Of course." Linette, Rin's counterpart said. "But I will be better than all of you!"

"No way!" said Fiona and Maria at the same time.

"Yeah….. well try and stop me!" Elisia came over and pushed Lintte to the ground.

"Done!"

"You'll pay form that!" Linette jumped on Elisia as they begun to fight with each other.

"Damnit guys!" Ciel tried to break it up but Elisia snapped at her and bit her on the arm. "Ouch!" Ciel broke away.

"Elisia!" their mother said as she picked up Ciel.

"Don't but in!" Elisia said.

"Don't worry." the mother said as she wiped Ciel's arm and the bite mark faded.

"I thought using our magic to help ourselves was wrong?" Ciel said.

"If we're at risk, of course we can use it on ourselves." she replied. "And when a naughty girl bites her own sister!"

"You're in trouble now!" Maria teased.

"Well Linette started it…." Fiona said.

"Enough girls!" the mother said. "Elisia, Linette, you're both on cleaning duty tonight."

"What?!" the two girls said.

"But there's some much garbage littered around here?!" Linette said.

"Well you better get started." the mother said. "I want this place spotless by the time the dragons vist."

"Their coming here tonight?!" Maria said.

"Yeah, and I want our land to be perfectly clean... Ciel, Maria and Fiona… go play…." As the girls all departed, she had her head in her hands. "I love them but they are a pain….."

…

"Damn you five were hell." Warrior said.

"Raising five daughters alone… I can understand that!" Ciel said.

"Your father was always by the then in charge King's side." Warrior said.

"Yeah, he would always bring back something stupid from the palace…."

…

The angel's mother was talking to the dragons on the land; the five girls were looking bored. On the other side of the land were the young dragons also looking quite bored. Neither side were trying to talk to each other.

Facing Ciel was Odd-Eyes Dragon, a small red dragon who looked at Ciel in her eyes. Odd-Eyes slowly raised its claw and gave a small wave. Ciel looked surprised and waved back in a similar manner.

"I'm going over." Ciel said to her sisters.

"Why? They're boys…. they're annoying…" Maria said.

Ciel went over to the middle and so did Odd-Eyes, they waved again as they met in the middle.

"Hey….I'm Ciel….." Ciel stuttered.

"I'm um… Odd-Eyes Dragon."

"This is embarrassing…." Elisia said, she went over to the middle as did the other girls. The dragons also saw them walk over and also joined Odd-Eyes.

The group all begun to start talking to each other as they found out they were all the same age and were destined to do the same job as they would, save the world.

"There finally speaking." said the angels mother to the dragons parents who smiled.

A little later that night Ciel sat next to Odd-Eyes on the edge of the mountain.

"So you have to live with four sisters?!

"And you have four brothers…. I don't know which is worse!" Ciel joked back.

"Trust me they are idiots!"

"And my sisters are losers! But… I wouldn't want to be without them."

"I know, my brothers are a bit on the rough side, they love to fight! While I'm more…."

"Less violent, yeah Elisia and Linette drive each other crazy!" Ciel replied.

"So can you fly?" Odd-Eyes said.

"Haha, not yet… you?" Ciel said.

"Yeah, maybe I could teach you sometime?" Odd-Eyes said.

"But I rely on magic… not wings?" Ciel added.

"It's still the same thing!" Ciel and Odd-Eyes saw their parents walk over.

"I say do it Ciel, it was your father who taught me how to fly…. as long as you're safe, why not?" Ciel's mother said.

"Really?! Can I?"

"Of course, is that's okay with Odd-Eyes parents!"

…

Mozarta made hand signals to Ciel who smiled back.

"Yeah we were quite cute…. and I didn't make the first move because I liked Odd-Eyes then…. well not liked in that way at least….."

"Yeah, yeah…" Warrior joked.

"Shut up!" Ciel replied. "Let's get back to looking…"

… **.**

"Come on it's easy!" Odd-Eyes said as he flapped his wings, lifting off from the ground.

"But I have magic, not wings! And what if I fall?!" Ciel was on a flat grassy field.

"Then I will catch you!"

"Okay…." Ciel begun to think about floating off the ground and she did, inch by inch.

"That's it!" Odd-Eyes said. However after saying that, Ciel fell back down to the ground from the small height she had made. "Are you okay?!" Odd-Eyes landed back onto the ground and went over.

"I'm fine! That's the first time I ever did it… and it was cool!" The two begun to laugh.

…

"And thanks to Odd-Eyes, I do learn to fly." Ciel said back in their mindscape.

"And the others learnt from you." Warrior said. "Maybe we can remind Odd-Eyes of the flying sessions?"

"Like I said before… I doubt that's enough to save him… or the others."

"Do you think we can save just Odd-Eyes or all five?" Warrior said.

"I… I don't know. We know Odd-Eyes were the gentler, the other four were… more… messy. And of course when they grew up… they continued that way except Odd-Eyes… I don't know Warrior, I just don't know."

"What about the others?"

"I want to save the dragons… for my sisters… each dragon was their own best friend but… even we knew that was going to be impossible… no matter how much they cared for them."

"It's like you said to Yuzu… you wanted to save them but not seek their forgiveness…." Warrior added.

"Yes, it was my fault this all happened…" Ciel said.

"How many times?!" Warrior said. "It wasn't!"

"Look let's just look back further…." Ciel added.

… **.**

"Let's go!" Odd-Eyes Dragon said. He flew along with Ciel, both still children.

"Yes!" Ciel said.

On the ground was a teenage Warrior in red amour, she was taking on giant red devil looking beast. He had bulky muscles with a club, blood ran from his mouth.

"You killed everyone… my parents… my village…. I found you and I will kill you!" Warrior yelled.

"The one who got away…. you're brave, but foolish!"

"Wait!" yelled Ciel from afar as she and Odd-Eyes landed.

"Wait you're one of those guardians…" Warrior said.

"We're here to end this!" Odd-Eyes said.

"Leave it, this demon killed everyone!"

"There are other ways!" Ciel said. "This won't bring justice!"

"It will for me!" Warrior leapt up with her sword as the demon launched fire.

"Just like we trained Ciel." Odd-Eyes said.

"Yeah!" Odd-Eyes

Odd-Eyes grabbed Warrior from behind, shocking her and carried her into the air. The demon attack hit the ground instead.

"Let me go!" Warrior said.

"You'll thank us later!"Odd-Eyes said as Ciel flew into the air and concentrated her magic to create a bow and arrow in her hands.

"And fire!" Ciel launched the arrow at the demon which hit it straight in the neck. The demon who was about to fire back became dizzy before dropping to the ground, knocking him out.

Odd-Eyes landed with Warrior back on the ground.

"Why did you do that?! He was mine!" Warrior said.

"Maybe but it's also not the right decision! This guy has been wanted for months; he will face the right justice for his crimes!" Odd-Eyes said. Ciel also landed.

"He killed everyone….. it would've been justice!"

"Yes but then what?!" Ciel said. "Here he can face his true justice; he will be stuck behind secure bars for the rest of his life!"

"So what? What do I do now?!" Warrior yelled back.

"Help us in a trial." Odd-Eyes said. "Your evidence is vital."

"You're looking for a purpose, aren't you?" Ciel said.

"What?!... If I had died to that thing at least I would be at peace!" Warrior hit back.  
"Then help us, help us save this world together, let us give you a purpose…. please… um…."

"Warrior… just Warrior….. I don't need friends…." Warrior begun to walk off.

"I understand. If you want to provide the evidence, you know where we live." Ciel said. "You can have a new life without forgetting your old one. Your village helped the angels and dragons before in the past… we're the new generation of protectors… we could do with help from people like you… I can tell you're a kind soul deep down." Ciel and Odd-Eyes flew off, Warrior looked up.

… **..**

"Man I was hot when I was fourteen." Warrior said. Mozarta signalled with her hand as Warrior looked at her. "There's nothing wrong with loving yourself!"

"Even with your 1500 years, you never gonna change you impulsiveness!" Ciel said "At least the demon got justice." Ciel said.

"I was angry and fuming that night….I still sometimes wished I had killed him but… I gained my best friends that way."

"We don't always agree on this stuff Warrior but I know your intentions are in the right place."

" Plus as a child, I would've have died against that demon… even after a few weeks of training, you were a good angel Ciel." Warrior said.

"Not really." Ciel said.

"I wanted to kill the dragons…. well I did…"

"And killing them off would save people… I know… you forget I've had to kill people… my sisters… you can't save everyone…. but we have to try with the dragons…. though Elisia wouldn't agree."

"Dark Angel is such a stupid name." Warrior said, Mozarta did some more signing.

"Yeah, you're right Mozarta…. Elisia might've been angrier but like Odd-Eyes… anyone of us could have ended up that way… corrupted with anger…. we should take no moral high ground on this…. it could have been us without help and support."

… **.**

 **Teenage Years**

Odd-Eyes, now slightly taller, was now a growing guardian of the kingdom, he and Ciel along with Warrior were working with the angels and dragons to maintain peace. Keeping peace also included raising the future generation with happiness and smiles.

Ciel and Odd-Eyes along with Warrior were at a school, keeping the kids entertained. Odd-Eyes was giving rides to the kids while Ciel and Warrior watched.

"Why are we doing this?" Warrior said.

"Because we all had to go to school at this age… and I wish I had a dragon to ride!" Ciel said.

"So stupid…."

"Being a hero means doing different things, not just saving people! My mother used to say that." Ciel added.

"Yeah… I wish I could've met her… and your father."

"It's okay, they died saving a town…. they were heroes. I still have my sisters… and Odd-Eyes…."

"Yeah I can…." Warrior said, trying to change the tone of the conversation.

"Don't start that again!"

"But you like him….. you know…"

"Warrior, shut it!"

 **Later**

"Wait up Clear Wing….!" Linette yelled in the sky. Linette and Clear Wing were flying back to a mountain after saving someone.

"But I want to race!"

"Yeah well you're faster than me!" Linette said. Clear Wing stopped and looked smug.

"I knew it!" Linette caught up with him.

"Yeah, we both use the same power of Synchro… we're fast and quick…. well…. catch me!" Linette quickly raced off as Clear Wing was still in one spot.

"Cheater!" Clear Wing yelled. Linette's friend Callistis flew behind even further.

"Please…wait… up!"

….

In a busy city, Maria and Ancient One kept watch with Samurai also with them.

"You know Ancient One…. I don't think that class really wished to hear how you saved those kids…. three times…" Maria said, annoyed.

"Hey! I'm just good at what I do! Right Samurai?!"

"Haha, we are a good team." Samurai said. "I'm proud to serve alongside both angels and dragons."

"You know what…. I do dream of doing something after though…. I want to build more hospitals… more help for this world. I know the King has to watch over the whole world but with my magic, I could do it all for free."

"Yeah, you would be great at that." Ancient One added.

"But sadly Mother died before she could teach us everything…."

"But Ciel and the others are learning with you, your magic will be strong before you know it!" Samurai said.

…..

"This is boring….." Elisa said. She and Starving Venom looked less than impressed as Dark Rebellion and Fiona were talking to them about the strengths of love and trust.

"Once again Sister…. just listen…" Fiona said.

"You too Brother…." Dark Rebellion added.

"I wish I could rip your head off…." Venom replied back to Dark.

"Look you two! Listen!" Fiona said. "Ever since we met, we have been best friends, all of us! But as ever you two like to be depressing and be all gloomy!"

"Gloomy?!" Elisia said.

"Yeah, the strength comes from our bonds, being a team… believing in each other." Dark added.

"If I believe this speech will end, will it?" Venom said.

"I'll knock your tail off!" Dark said as he leapt forward to hit his brother but Fiona stopped him.

"Dark… don't let him troll you…"

"Why ruin the fun?" Elisa said, laughing.

"Sigh…. fine Uriel wants us to meet her anyway, Dark." Fiona said.

"Cool! Seeya!" Venom lifted off as did Elisa as they flew off quickly.

….

Starving and Elisa both looked at each other within a cage.

"Dinah… get ready!" Elisa said to her friend, the Lunalight monster.

"Okay…." said the beast as she blew a whistle.

"Come on Elisa, don't go easy on me….!" Starving said as launched a dark beam which Elisa deflected.

"Oh I won't…. Elisa fired a dark beam which sent Starving Venom against the wall.

"Then what are you going to become?" Dinah added.

"What else do you think?" Starving said. "Like we agreed back at home…. we will do things our way!"

"My sisters think they have it all sorted out…. people keep dying… the King and the guardians need a shake up! And we will lead that!" Elisa added.

"Yeah, and my brothers are just the same…. far too soft… I can sometimes sense their rage but… those sisters of yours have made them weak!"

"Hey…. my sisters might be soft but they're not at fault… your brothers are just dumb." Elisa hit back.

"Ha…. as ever you're a better fighter than you are at speaking!" Starving jumped in the air and launched a dark beam.

 **Ciel/Odd-Eyes/Warrior**

Odd-Eyes and Warrior were sat alone as Ciel was talking to someone in a village.

"Sigh… can't I just be a fighter… not a hero? All that other stuff is boring." Warrior said.

"I know you fight for justice, Warrior, you don't need to do what I do to be a hero." Odd-Eyes said.

"You make people smile… I can't do that…"  
"People smile when you save them… their loved ones…. not just entertainment. Smiling is what brings people together, whatever species, whatever language, smiling is the same in all variations."

"Being a hero… I do want to save people but…. I can't… I'm not capable."

"For these last few years since you met Ciel… you've changed from wanting to kill for revenge to saving people… Warrior, you've been doing it all along." Odd-Eyes begun to hug Warrior who was a bit surprised, Ciel walked back and saw the two and smiled.

… **.**

"Now comes your part Mozart." Warrior said. "Back then… it was just a feeling but… I could feel Elisa and Starving's rage get worse."

… **.**

A teenager Mozarta ran down a street, there Elisa and Starving Venom were chasing her.

"Stop! Please don't make us cause more damage…..!" Starving said as he flew above with sarcasm.

"You're a disgrace to the Guardians!" Mozarta yelled.

"We're not Guardians!" Elisa said who appeared before her, Starving blocked the way behind.

"We were hired to break you into justice…. by any means!" Starving said.

"Why?!"

"You stole some bread!" Elisa said.

"But singing doesn't pay enough!" Mozarta said. "I was going to pay her back soon!"

"Well you should've thought about that!"

" _Enough Elisa!_

" _Enough Starving!"_

The two looked in the air as the rest of the angels and dragons landed with their own warriors beside them.

"What are you here for Sister?! We're only helping!" Elisa said.

"Being for hire and doing it for money…. that's not right!"

"Blah blah, always with the righteous ego!" Starving said.

"Cut it out Starving!" Odd-Eyes said.

"Really? Clear, Dark, Ancient…. are you just going to stand there and follow our pathetic brother?!"

"Of course! Violence isn't the way!" Ancient added.

"Really?!" Starving added. "Face it; I know you guys have been disappointed with the angels methods for a while now!"

"That's false! Tell them Clear Wing!" Lintte said. Clear Wing looked awkwardly away. "Tell him?!" Starving smirked.

"As I said, my brothers won't lie to their friends."

"Why?!" Maria said to Ancient.

"Because…. we're dragons… we could do so much more!" Ancient added.

"So it's an urge?" Fiona said to Dark.

"Not just that!" Dark Rebellion replied. "Even with the Guardians... the angels and the dragons…. the previous generation of dragons did things their own way… different from the angels…."

"Our Mother knew about her dragon partners being more…. "destructive"… she said to us that she wanted the next generation of angels and dragons to work together… the same way… kind and gentle." Ciel added.

"And so the truth is revealed!" Elisa said. "I told Starving that a while ago, now we know…. you've been keeping the dragons from being themselves… and lying!"

"Is that true?" Odd-Eyes said to Ciel.

"Look…. I….. how was I going to tell you… we all get along so well…." Ciel said back.

"Brothers…. we cannot deny who we are…. we are the dragons! We could save so many more lives by doing it our way!"

"The dragons caused more damage!" Lintte said.

"You're putting us all down as the same?!" Clear hit back.

"Yeah and the angels have also made mistakes!" Ancient said.

"Look just let this female go." Ciel said regarding Mozarta.

"You know what… we need to go…" Odd-Eyes said to Ciel.

"Wait, Odd-Eyes?"

"Yeah, we need time to think." Ancient said as all the dragons begun to lift up into the air.

"We're sorry!" Fiona said.

"You should've told us you were trying to change us…." Dark said as Elisa smirked.

"Let's go guys." Starving said. "Elisa, I'll see you later." All the dragons flew off as Ciel and the others look beyond furious at Elisa. Before they could say anything, Ciel helped Mozarta up as Elisa walked away.

"I'm sorry…" Mozarta said.

"We will pay for the bread; you can come back to our home to rest up." Ciel added. "We need to talk as well…."

… **..**

"And so that's how it begun…. the dragons slowly becoming…. themselves…" Warrior said.

"They're amazing at heart… just…. they changed…" Ciel said. "But we made mistakes… it's our fault they changed. The angels fault."

"After the years went on…. right until 1000 years later when the war begun, everyone grew slowly apart…. the dragons and the angels were separated." Warrior said. "Our years were much shorter in terms of the modern day year…. it makes it sound like we've lived a very long time…."

"Yeah and they begun to get more destructive in damage…. thankfully we were there to clean up the mess…." Mozarta made more signals.

"Yeah… Elisa was still close to Starving Venom but even then…. Starving outgrew her…" Warrior added.

"Which also helped Elisa become… Dark Angel… I mean we did try to reconnect with Odd-Eyes….."

…

Ciel and Odd-Eyes were now facing each other in a field. Ciel had called her oldest friend to try and sort things out, both now more mature in appearance.

"I missed you…." Ciel said.

"It has been a while…." Odd-Eyes said.

"I hear you've been doing a lot of help… since we broke up as a team…."

"Well…. just been trying to do my part, unlike my brothers who… have different methods these days…"

"Well they do still save people… but…. Odd-Eyes, they will kill someone eventually! They're crashing down buildings and… making people scared!" Ciel said.

"I know that!" Odd-Eyes said back.

"We miss them…. we don't hate any of you guys… but we understand if you hate us….."

"No! Ciel don't talk nonsense! My brothers still feel…. feelings for you guys…. it's just… they won't face up to their emotions… even though Starving wanted to cause this trouble…. he's still the same…." Odd-Eyes said.

"I don't blame Starving… we were in the wrong to keep that from you guys… we love you for who you are…."

"And we were wrong as well…. just because we can be something… doesn't mean we should…."

"Anyone can lose their way." Ciel said. "We both did…."

"We ALL did." Odd-Eyes said as the two got closer, embracing with a hug.

… **..**

"And after that… we tried to all get along but the cracks had begun… we tried to ignore the differences but the damage had happened." Ciel said.

"Yes and once the crazy king Leo was appointed…. we were working together… then Leo tried to gain the unlimited energy source by combining your powers…." Warrior added.

"The final nail in the coffin… the dragons wanted the power while we thought no-one should have that power… well except for Elisa who supported them….."

"Leo caused it, Ciel. You know that!"

"Warrior, I stabbed Leo… I killed him!" Ciel said.

"The dragons attacked us upon Leo's orders!"

"Not Odds-Eyes! He was captured by his brothers until he came around to his way of thinking!" Ciel reminded her. "I killed Leo which caused the people to riot and… those sights finally made Odd-Eyes snap!" Mozarta begun to sign once more.

"Yeah, Mozarta is right! You killed Leo to save me!"

"I know….. but a while ago I outright said Odd-Eyes was at fault… until Sin made me see the truth." Ciel said.

"You can't do anything about it now… what would you change anyway?"

"I wish…. I don't know…." Ciel said, defeated.

"Anyway let's get back to when Odd-Eyes was captured…" Warrior said to Mozarta as Ciel needed a break. "The four Dragons had had enough of being hold back, but they knew they couldn't do anything when Odd-Eyes wasn't agreeing with them. And they knew that as long as Ciel was with him, Odd-Eyes wouldn't change. He loved Ciel, after all. So they planned to kill her, so that they could have more influence on Odd-Eyes, bringing his wild side out. Then the day came…"

"Where the strongest known bond started to shatter." Ciel finished. "Just before the final battle…"

….

It was the day were the Dragons planned to attack Ciel and kill her. At first, for some strange reason, they asked Odd-Eyes to finally join their side and destroy the angels but Odd-Eyes disagreed right away. The dragons then started to explain their plan once more to kill the angels with Odd-Eyes overhearing them.

Shocked at his brother's action, he quickly made his way over to Ciel and her sisters to warn them but what Odd-Eyes didn't know is that his Brothers knew that he was listening so they gave him wrong information; they had also left the cage easier to open.

Their real plan was to attack Ciel when she is alone and far away from her sisters and their warrior friends. They will also lie to Ciel, telling her that Odd-Eyes wanted them to kill her. That would break the trust Ciel has in Odd-Eyes.

The Angels and their Warriors were already not trusting the dragons anymore, except Odd-Eyes. And Odd-Eyes arrived at Ceils home in his human form; he looked like Yuya but is a bit taller and more muscular then Yuya. His hair is spikier and completely red; his eyes are the different colours. He was pacing back and forth.

"Odd-Eyes?! You escaped?!" Ciel said.

"Yes…. it's hell out there! Okay...how do I start...Ciel, my bothers plan a plot on you and your sisters and they want me to be part of it, but I will never do such a thing!" Odd-Eyes walked over to Ciel, Warrior and the others stood firm. Odd-Eyes wanted Ciel alone to speak to her, the warriors and sisters looked disapproving but they knew deep down Odd-Eyes could maybe still help. They also knew that Odd-Eyes would never let anything happen to Ciel so they let them go.

"Please take care of yourself." Maria said

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me. But thanks anyway." Ciel said as they disappeared.

…

The two landed on a part of land that had been destroyed by fire just recently next to a canyon. Ciel looked at the destruction.

"I don't know what I can do anymore, Ciel. My Brothers are overdoing it more and more. They burnt half a land down on our last mission. They are like beasts that don't care. But I guess that's just our nature. Being a Dragon, you are a wild beast." Odd-Eyes said.

"That may be true but you are different. You are nothing like your Brothers and you know that!" Ciel replied back.

"But what if I am deep inside also a wild beast...someone who wants to destroy and kill ?" Ciel looked at him with sadness before Looking at the destroyed land.

"Something like fire kills...but sometimes, the ones who work hard...and have the will to change can grow better…" She now smiles and quickly kissed him. "If given the Chance."  
Odd-Eyes smiled and hugged Ciel from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "You're wonderful, you know that." Ciel giggled, enjoying the hug.

Suddenly, they could hear laughter. They quickly separated and started looking around. They then saw Odd-Eyes' brothers coming out of the fog n their Dragon Forms. Many Darkwurms appeared as well. Ciel and Odd-Eyes gritted their teeth and slowly started to back away but found themselves surrounded already.

"Why Ciel...what are you doing out here and so...alone..?" Starving said. Ciel gritted her teeth even more, preparing herself for the worst as the Dragons got closer.

"This is as far as you go, Brothers !" Odd-Eyes growled at them in a warning matter.  
Venom just smirked as did the other three.

"Why the angry mood brother? After all, your plan worked perfect. We now have her were YOU wanted her to be."

Hearing that, Ciel looked at Odd-Eyes in disbelieve and anger. "WHY !"

Odd-Eyes looked at her shocked. "No, Ciel! I don't have anything to do with this!"

"ATTACK !" yelled Venom.

All the Darkwurms jumped at Ciel. Odd-Eyes wanted to help her but he got knocked out by his brothers. Ciel managed to easily get rid of the Darkwurms but she didn't see that Venom got near her. He quickly saw an opening on her Body and slashed at her with his claw, making a deep wound on her right side. Ciel screamed in pain but managed to jump away towards the edge of the canyon. But before she could act, both Clear Wing and Ancient One crashed into her, sending her down into the canyon.

She landed hard and could feel and her two of her ribs crack. Ciel screamed in pain again. She slowly got up but had to hold her right side. The wound on her right side was bleeding hard and her body was covered in dirt and scratches. Ciel knew she had to get away since she couldn't handle them alone and she was now tired so her magic was drained for the minute so she had to run.

The dragons quickly chased after her, shooting their beams at her. Though she had injuries, Ciel managed to avoid getting hit, but she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up. The dragons chased Ciel through the Canyon for miles now as Ciel reached a dead end. She was breathing very hard and could feel her body slowly getting worse. The dragons got closer and closer and she saw only one way out...she had to climb up the wall. But as she was half way up, Dark Rebellion grabbed her leg, pulling her back down.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ciel managed to kick him away but then found herself pinned to the wall by Starving Venom. Venom smirked before he punched her on her wound, making Ciel scream in pain once more. He let go of her and Ciel sunk to the ground holding her wound.

Each of the Dragons started charging up energy beams.  
Your time is up, Angel. But don't worry, your Sisters will join you soon." Ciel couldn't move and could only look on. Right at that Moment, Odd-Eyes, now in his dragon form, crushed into them, shoving them to the Ground. He then quickly grabbed Ciel and flew away.

"Should we follow them?"

"No. We may have not have finished her but we got what we wanted. All that's left is to wait… to die."

Odd-Eyes was flying through the sky, Holding the badly injured Ciel in his arms. A storm had started to occur. The sky was covered in dark Clouds and it was raining like hell, soaking them both. Odd-Eyes wasn't far away from Ciel's home as the storm got worse. He knew it would be dangerous to keep flying so he landed at a near forest. Ciel slowly climbed out of his arms and rested herself at a tree. Odd-Eyes returned to his human form and approached her with regret.

"I'm so sorry Ciel. I never thought my Brothers would went this far. The nearly...killed you…"  
Ciel took some deep breaths before she managed to smile a bit, although she felt like passing out any second now.

"It's...okay...it wasn't...your fault...so please….don't blame yourself…" She ignored the pain she was in and walked over to him, hugging him tight. Odd-Eyes was speechless at this. His best friend, the girl that accepted him as the one he is, the girl that he loved with all his heart… didn't blame him for a second, even though she nearly got killed by his brothers, Odd-Eyes felt how rage started to built up inside of him. He took a deep breath and leaned closer to her. "I'm sorry...Ciel."

Odd-Eyes touched Ciel's head and her eyes slowly became fuzzy as she collapsed to the floor under the tree.

"I will heal you better this way…. I know you would never use your magic on yourself…. you're far too nice sometimes…" Odd-Eyes' hands glowed as he touched Ciel's shoulders, her wounds begun to heal up slowly.

Odd-Eyes got up and then punched the tree in rage; he was now starting to lose control as he changed into his dragon form. "I'll get them!" He flew off, in a rage.

…..

After three hours of searching with no result, the angels and warrior tried to come up with a better plan.

"This is making me sick! Where is she?!" Warrior said.

"Calm down would ya. Ciel isn't a Little kid, she can take care of herself." Elisa said

"You stay out of this ! You don't know anything About Ciel at all! You caused this!"

"And neither do you! And you want to know why...it's because you are not her real sister!" Warrior had enough and grabbed her by the Shirt.

"Why you!" Warrior grabbed her and the two now wrestled on the ground. Fiona and Linette broke them apart.

"You caused all this!" Warrior added. "You went along with Starving… you helped him! And you have the nerve to return now he's turned his back on you!"

"I love my sisters! You're not one of us!" Maria looked at the ground

"I can feel Ciel's aura. It's coming from the forest over there but it is very weak. And I don't mean "weak" in the meaning of a weak signal..."

The ground all appeared near Ciel as they called out to her; they then heard some moaning as despite being healed, Ciel was very weak. They ran over to her in a hurry except Elisa who just walked.

"Ciel!" Fiona said as she dropped to her knees.

"What's wrong?!" Linette said.

"What's…right….!" Ciel joked. "Odd-Eyes put me to sleep and healed me… I'm worried about him!"

"We need to get her out of here!" Maria said. "Linette, you're the fastest one of us, can you please fly back to the Village and head to Emma, the leader of the healers! Tell her we need her help Linette nodded and quickly flew off. After a few minutes, Marias hands stopped glowing and she stood up.

"Odd-Eyes managed to stop some of the bleeding but….I could stop the rest but she already lost a lot of blood and her pulse is very weak. We need to get her to Emma, now!"

… **..**

"I still feel that pain now…" Ciel said in the modern day.

"Yes…. Emma… my dear Emma helped thankfully. Not even angel magic could have saved you that time without Emma's medical knowledge."

"I'm so sorry again." Ciel said.

"No… she died saving me….."

"I tried to bring back as many of the dead as cards in the new five worlds as I could but…. Emma wasn't one of them….." Ciel said.

"I know you tried Ciel…. I couldn't ask more from you…. but I know I will see her again… somehow…"

"After Odd-Eyes returned from giving his brothers a wakeup call, me, my sisters and him decided that it was better to keep apart part between us until we know how to handle his brothers. I, at first, was against it since I knew that his Brothers wouldn't stop trying to turn Odd-Eyes wild, but in the end I agreed because of my sisters Feelings. I didn't want them to go through something like that again."

"Yeah…. " Warrior added.

"It first went well, but after a few months, we noticed that we made a huge mistake. With me no longer at his side the whole time, the wild side in him started to push more and more, and with the pressure of his brothers, Odd-Eyes begun to change. He may still disagreed with the way his brothers dealt with things, but he himself become wilder and destructive, and he even spent more and more time in his dragon form. I tried to talk to him so many times, trying to bring him back to his old self, but it didn't work. The wild side in him took the over…. he saw the hell that I had caused after killing the king…. "

Mozarta looked sad as Ciel continued

"After Odd-Eyes found out that I killed Leo, he started to think I was evil. He didn't even want to listen to me as I tried to explain that I had no other choice at in that moment, me and you, Warrior would have died that day, but he didn't care. At that moment I released that the Odd-Eyes I loved was gone. And when the Resistance destroyed the dragon's homeland, all of them snapped, including Odd-Eyes. When we then faced them at their first attack, and when Odd-Eyes declared for war right in front of me, we all knew that it was over. In that same night I cried, hating myself for leaving him alone. But I swore myself something….I swore that I will never stop trying to bring the old Odd-Eyes back."

"So we could use the smile thing to make Odd-Eyes good again?" Warrior said.

"Perhaps… Yuya did get Smile World…. maybe… just maybe…."

 **…**

The angels and their warrior Friends were seen inside a room.

Ciel sighed, "What I mean is that we are no longer capable of handling this war alone. Us and the Dragons...we all have to disappear...completely off the map! If they used the Pendulum Energy to merge with each other, then we will use it to split not only them, but the whole world into five different Worlds and seal each of the dragons and each of us into one of those Worlds. Maybe so we can give humanity another chance.. and the dragons"

"I can understand but isn't there another way?!" Warrior said.

"You guys will have to give up everything! Your life, your home...us...you may not even see each other ever again!" said Callistis

All of the Angels looked at their Friends sadly.

"I understand your concern but if we don't do this then this war will continue forever. It's the only way we have left, but you guys shouldn't fear."

"Ciel is right. We all agreed to this because we believe that we will see each other again….no, we don't just believe we KNOW that we will see each other again." Maria said.

The Friends of the angels were still unsure so Ciel and the others walked over to them, hugging them. Warrior looked at Ciel.

"Don't worry, okay. We will see each other again, I promise." Pendulum Warrior nodded and smiled before hugging her best friend for the last time for many years.

 **That Dark Night…. The Final Battle**

On the last fight, the angel's warriors were left to fight the Darkwurms on the Ground so that the angels could concentrate on fighting the Supreme Dragon. The Angels got ready to face it.  
Ciel looked at her Sisters with Determination.

"Remember Girls, no matter how far apart we are, we will always be together. Eventually the day will come when we will be united again, each of us maybe even with a different name and a different form then before. And unlike now, I hope we then will be able to finally end this fight, together with our future Reincarnations, because sooner or later, the Seal we are going to place will break. Until then we can do-nothing more than hope that the peace will hold for a long, long time."

Her sisters nodded and the all hugged each other before they flew up into the sky to face the approaching Supreme Dragon.

"So we face each other once again...Angels of Creation!" The giant Dragon roared its voice a mix of all five dragons. The dragon was seen as a shadow via the vision.

"Yes. But we will end this now!" Ciel declared and then united her right hand with the right hands of her sisters. All Angels started to glow in different colours as they concentrated all of their energy.  
The giant dragon then started to feel strange.

"What are you doing, Ciel?!" The angry voice of Odd-Eyes could be heard but Ciel ignored it.

High in the sky, five different coloured portals started to appear...the Pendulum Gateway!  
"What is this?!" The dragon roared as he felt the strange feeling getting more and more intense. Then it downed on him. "You dame angels ! Stop it!" The dragon roared loudly.

The Angels ignored it as a bracelet appeared on each angels arm, letting out a bright rainbow light. The giant dragon then roared like hell. "Argh! Damnit !...Daaaamnniit !...ARGH !"

For a moment, you could see the shadows of the original five dragons struggling as they were forced to split. Roaring in agony, the dragon roared at the angels with the voice of Odd-Eyes.

"YOU DAMN ANGELS! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! OR YOU ALL WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENZES! NOW AND FOR ALL ENTERNITY! WHEREVER YOU SEND US… WE WILL BECOME ONE AGAIN! "

By the last words the dragon spoke once more in all voices. The dragon roared one last time before it was split into the five dragons. Each one of them was then thrown into one of the portals and everything was devoured in a bright light, with that the Vision ended.

…..

Well, that's how the Five Worlds were born. And just like I thought at that day, the seal indeed started to break since someone's actions…. Academia… and now were here."

"Well now Smile World is with Yuya… we might have a chance." Warrior said.

"It's possible but….. we might need to battle again…. in fact we must prepare for that."

Mozarta nodded along with Warrior as did spirits of everyone else in Yuzu's deck.

"We're with you." Warrior said.

"I hope so…. but now the girls must fight their own path for now…. and hopefully they can prevent it…." Ciel said, worried.

 **A/N**

Thanks for all the views etc.

Veracity –Thank you again and I hope you didn't mind the delay, I needed the right time in the right moment for the story. Thanks (I'll stop now!"

Summer Landsdown – Thanks and I look forward to your story, it looks good!

Samueljoo – Yeah I have that idea noted, thanks dude!

Royal2 – No plans to anymore! Thanks dude.

Fantasymaker76 – Thanks again, I appreciate your reviews and all that will be shown at some point, it's in the plans!


	130. Resistance VS Paladin

"Dianah, Queen of the Fusion Lunalight, attack directly!" Serena yelled as her Fusion beast slammed into a big built male who wore a brown jacket with a black shirt with a skull printed on it. The male was hit and sent flying off his D-Wheel due to the sheer force.

 **Dobocle LP: 800 – 0 Serena Wins**

"And there we have it folks! Our third entrant to make it to the third round! Serena follows Yuzu andJill deLauncebeaux!"

Serena rode her D-Wheel back to the tunnel as Dobocle was carried away by Security.

"You win it in four…. something tells you're annoyed?" Marina said in the tunnel as Serena stopped.

"Less time I have to duel this losers the better… I don't even get an Arcadia entrant…" Serena added.

"Look we will free Yuri…. even though we're down a pair of hands now Ray is gone."

"She wasn't one of us." Serena said. She looked at Marina with a confused look.

"What is it?" Marina said.

"You've been looking at me weirdly all day…. what happened when that Dark Angel thing took over?" Serena said.

"Like I told you… nothing… she just wants what Academia wants…" Marina said, despite knowing this wasn't true.

"Whatever… we will get our utopia and this inner-angel can be go away afterwards." Serena said as she took off the helmet. "But tell me, I know you're lying to me."

"I am telling you the truth!"

"With all due respect… Commander…. I demand the truth as a solider!" Serena said.

"And it's my duty to protect my comrades!"

"TELL ME!" Serena yelled as Marina took a step back, she just saw Dark Angel erupting through Serena.

"Fine! Dark Angel said she would kill you….. Academia needs her power and she said what if she dies…. you might die…. she threatened to kill you!"

"Kill me? Is that so….?" Serena said. "Well if it's for Academia…. I expect you to kill me…."

"What?!" Marina said. "Don't talk like that!"

"If I must die for the Arc Area Project to happen, I will proudly give my life…. just as anyone should be!" Marina looked shocked at Serena's loyalty. "You would not hesitate to kill me ahead of your friendship, right?!"

"Hey Serena we need to leave the tunnel to make way for the others…. let's go." Marina said, trying to change the subject. Serena noticed this and begun to slowly thoughts crept into her mind… is Marina too weak?"

"Okay…" Serena followed as she and Marina went to the changing room.

"My duel is with Shun soon…. I will get my revenge…. he will suffer." Marina said.

"One step closer to your duel with Yuzu."

"I will duel that girl again, I owe her that much." Marina said, holding her eye patch. "But if I don't or something happens to me…. you will get my revenge."

"Yes, at least I will follow orders." Serena said with spite as she walked off. Marina looked confused.

 **Stands**

"They have Ray…. thank goodness." Yuzu said with relief.

"Sora and Tsukikage…. thank you." said Yuya as he ended a call on his duel disk from Tsukikage.

"But no bracelet….. but at least Ray is safe."

"Yeah but still we're missing Ruri and Yuzar. Serena is here in the tournament and Yuri is also missing…." Yuya added.

"One step at a time." Yuzu said. "But also Arcadia…. they're planning something. They entered people to show what they could do… but it must be all building up to something."

"At least we know Academia won't work with Arcadia… now Arcadia knows about them." Yuya added.

"Well I'm still here…" Yuzu said with a smile to Yuya.

"And so am I!" Yuzu slowly blushed as Warrior appeared.

" _I knew it… this is confirmation. You like soft and cute boy…"_ Warrior said.

"Hey! Where have you been?!" Yuzu said back to Warrior. "You normally annoy me four times an hour!"

" _Um…. stuff, spirit stuff."_ Warrior added. _"We need our own time alone…."_

"You sound worried?" Yuzu added.

" _It's okay, just Ciel and Mozarta stuff!"_

" _Anyway…" Yuzu tried to change the topic with a nervous tone._

" _Of course you change the subject!"_

" _What are you talking about?"_ Yuzu said, innocently. "I need to wish Shun luck." Yuzu got up and quickly left the awkward situation as Yuya looked at Warrior.

"What were you referring to?" Yuya said.

"Keep having that cute and adorable face and she will fall for you soon!" Warrior said as she faded away while winking.

 **Shun – Tunnel**

Within the tunnel Shun put on his gloves as he put on his helmet, Yuzu appeared before him.

"Why are you here?" Shun said.

"I wanted to wish you luck…"

"And check on me." Shun replied. "I don't need babysitting."

"Look I know you told me about your… fight with Marina." Yuzu said.

"Well I handled her and I will again… I'm more concerned about Ruri and getting her from underground."

"Yes and Ruka is working on that as we speak, but we need you Shun… don't get angry and lose focus is all I'm saying." Yuzu said.

"Look, you've shown me other ways of dueling… apart from my anger, but when it comes to Ruri, no-one tells me how to act!"

"I'm just trying to help you!" Yuzu hit back. "But… I understand. I might not know what it's like to have a sibling but I do understand."

"You lost your father… same as I did… we can understand each other… but Ruri…. she was my last hope…. and I will find her!"

Yes and Ruka is working on that as we speak, but we need you Shun ... do not get angry and please focus is all I'm saying." Yuzu said. "Remember the promise we made." Yuzu took the deck of cards that Shun had given her, he remembered the promise he had made when he was in Ruka's apartment. "I know it's hard for you to do it, I understand you partly because I already crossed that road." The girl observed her bracelet, remembering all that Ciel went through. "But fighting with anger and hatred in your heart, will only lead to your destruction so you must fight to protect those you love."

Shun put his hand on his chest the words of the duelist had touched him. He knew that she was right and he went back to take the deck of people that had become a card. "I'll take it back as a way of reminding me of the things I've done, not as a trophy but as a way of reminding myself of the lives that in converted into a card." The two put their hands out as they shake hands. Shun rode off as Yuzu heard footsteps approach.

"Marina…" Yuzu said.

"I don't want to waste anymore time Yuzu but I will beat your Xyz scum friend and then meet you in one of the later rounds… I will beat you and claim your bracelet. Our duel never finished before…. you ran away."

"I never did! My monster sent me back to Standard! But yes I'm sure we will duel again soon. Or, you could give it up…. leave Academia."

"Here's a better idea, you go away and let me focus on this duel." Marina said. "I'm loyal to the bone of Academia, I will not back down! Your little resistance team have nothing on us. We have many soldiers…"

"Maybe… but we have some strong fighters on our side as well…!" Yuzu said smugly as she walked off.

 **Lane**

Shun and Marina looked at each other at the start of the lane.

"Try to fight with cards this time!" Marina said.

"I already beat you… I will do it again quickly and as painful as possible!"

"And once I beat you…. I'll take back my comrades cards from that "collection" you have!" Marina said.

"But here's the thing…. once you lose this time, you'll be rotting underground!"

"And once you lose…. you'll be a card and no-one left to save Ruri!" Marina hit back.

"You dare say her name!"

"Okay crowd we're ready to go!" MC yelled.

"Riding duel…. ACCELARTION!" the crowd all yelled as the two duelists rode off.

 **Turn 1**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I summon Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture!"

 **Raidraptor Avenge Vulture ATK: 1700 DEF: 100 Dark/Winged-Beast/LVL 4**

"Next up if I control a Raidraptor, I can summon this, Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius!" Another mechanical bird came to the field expect this one was purple and with blue plates.

 **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius ATK: 500 DEF: 1500 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 4**

"I overlay!" Both Monsters shot into the black and yellow whirlpool. "Appear RaidRaptor - Force Strix in defence mode!" A large purple aura appeared and begun to take the shape of another bird. The aura faded and a golden and blue eagle was now summoned. It had the mechanic look of the previous Raidraptors and it had green like lights on its joints. It was circled by purple beams.

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/RANK 4 /OU : 2**

"I use Force Strix effect! I detach one overlay unit to add another Raidraptor to my hand!"

 **Force Strix OU: 1**

"I add Booster Strix, I end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw! I set the Field Spell Genesis World!" This allows me to add an Attribute Knight from my deck but I can't use it as Fusion Material this turn! I add Attribute Knight: Seraphim the Crystal Knight. I will set the Pendulum Scales with my servants the Attribute Knight: Seymour the Knight of the Partridge and Attribute Knight: Galahad the Knight of the East." Two new pillars and showed two gray knights.

 **Seymour 7 - Galahad 2**

"I Pendulum Summon! Appear Seraphim and Attribute Knight: Kastirion the Knight of the Shadows!"

 **Attribute Knight: Kastirion the Knight of the Shadows 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Warrior**

 **Attribute Knight: Seraphim the Crystal Knight [1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Level 4 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Tuner]**

"I tune Seraphim with Kasitrion to Synchro Summon!" Seraphim became green rings as Kastirion rode though.

 **4+4 = 8**

"Appear Attribute Knight: Shiva the Frozen Knight!"A knight with silver amour which had the edges shaped like snowflakes appeared onto the field.

 **Attribute Knight: Shiva the Frozen Knight [2800 ATK / 2500 DEF / Water / Level 8 / Warrior /** **Synchro]**

"I use his effect! For each different Attribute used, I send that many cards back to your hand! I send that bird back to the extra deck!" Shun flinched as his Monster was removed from the field. "Direct attack!"

Shiva launched forward and slashed away at Shun across the waist, Marina was holding nothing back.

 **Shun LP: 4000 – 1200**

"An amazing first strike!" MC yelled.

"I set two cards and end my turn! It won't be long Xyz scum before you join your comrades as a card!"

 **Stands**

Serena sat down in her Obelisk Blue uniform, she was watching as her friend Marina took the lead however beside her she could sense something. It was a female beast who wore white amour emerged. She held a double-speared weapon. Serena looked around and saw Dinah.

"So you're in spirit form then… I was wondering when you were going to appear…." Serena said as she looked back to the track.

"Well you're a former angel as well…." Dinah said. "I know you don't know as much as the other girls because you haven't seen visions like Ciel's shell has."

"I don't care. Those visions I was getting has stopped."

" _Yes because the seal is weakening…. "_

"So you want me to save Yuri, not work for Academia… blah blah blah." Serena said.

 _"I want to save you too."_

"I don't need some dead monster spirit to tell me what I need."

 _"So what you need is another friend."_

" _I don't care about any of that past, I am Academia…. so go away, shoo, get lost."_

" _Well you're defiantly Elisa's shell."_ Dinah said.

 _"You remind me of her but I like you better regardless why would you insist that Marina kills you?"_

"I am a loyal warrior and if I must die, then she must carry out that order since she's a Commander. Orders are more important than anything, the way of life is messy and the Professor brought order to our world... an order that the new utopia will have as well."

 _"Was it not you and Yuri who hid her secret that she helped Gloria?"_

"Moment of weakness, nothing else nothing more."

" _You're young, you still have a lot to learn, it's normal that you make contradictions in your life but you need to stay with those who love you and want the best for you."_ Dinah took the hand of Serena in comfort but Serena pulled it away. Dinah stayed with her.

 **Duel**

 **Turn 3**

 **Shun LP: 1200 Hand: 4**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw! I play Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force! I summon a Raidraptor which was destroyed by battle and then summon a Monster with two times the rank! Appear Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/RANK 4/OU 0**

"Now I rank it up! Rank-up Xyz Evolution!" Force Strix shot back into the golden whirlpool. "Appear from the skies, Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" A black armoured Raidraptor emerged. It had blue central amour with red markings.

 **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon ATK: 2000 DEF: 3000 Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/RANK 6/OU 1**

"I attack! Go Revolution Falcon! When Revolution attacks, your Monster's attack becomes zero!"

"What?!"

 **Shiver ATK: 0**

"I use Seymour's Pendulum effect to reduce the damage to zero!"

"I won't let you escape again!" Shun grabbed an Action Card. "I'm finishing you off this time around! I use the Action Card Freeze! I negate a Spell on the field and inflict 500 damage for this turn!" Seymour turned to grey.

"No!"

 **Marina LP: 4000 - 3500**

Revolution slashed Shiver in halve as Marina took the attack straight on. She yelled in pain.

 **Marina LP: 3500 – 1500**

"I set two cards and end my turn!" As Marina looked back up she saw that her arm had been cut open with her riding suit cut open as well.

"This is nothing!" Marina said. "Nothing will stop me from taking you down and then Yuzu!"

"Damnit!" Serena said with concern.

" _So now you show care?"_ Dinah said.

"Why won't you go away! She's my best friend…. but no, I shouldn't use emotions….."

" _Yet you've shown it before?"_ Dinah added. "You hugged her, shown emotion…."

"Well it was all a mistake….."

" _Admit it; Elisa threatening to kill you has made you scared..."_

"Shut it!" Serena yelled at it.

" _Elisa was the same… always acting tough to cover up her emotion. You've reverted back to your Academia training…"_

"Are you saying I've gone soft?!"

" _I'm saying you've all changed… for the better. I won't lecture you on Academia but I want Elisa back to normal…. I made mistakes when I was younger by going along with Starving and Elisa and rejecting the dragons…. that error drove them out of control and so did Elisa."_

"Listen here you spirit! I don't fear Elisa; in fact it's a wakeup call! I am Academia first… and a human-being second! I follow orders!"

 **Duel**

 **Turn 4**

 **Shun LP: 1200 Hand: 2**

 **Marina LP: 1500 Hand: 2**

"Draw!" Marina said. "I Pendulum Summon Attribute Knight: Joe of the Lake!" A torrent of water manifested on the field to show a knight in blue armour.

 **Attribute Knight: Joe of the Lake 1900 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**

"When Lake is summoned to the field, I can add a new Attribute Knight Spell or Trap Card to my hand! I add Genesis Fusion which is treated as an Attribute Knight Card! I now play it to fuse Monsters from my graveyard! I banish Seraphim and Kasitrion! I Fusion Summon Attribute Knight: The Infernal Herald!" The knight wore bronze amour with long black wings.

 **Attribute Knight: The Infernal Herald [2700 ATK / 1700 DEF / Dark / Level 6 / Warrior / Fusion]**

"I use the Trap Ambush in New Genesis to take control of your Xyz with its effects negated and it cannot attack either!"

"Fine!" Shun replied with a smirk.

"What are you planning?!"

"For someone who is apparently so smart, you didn't see this? I play my Quick-Play Spell! Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force! I target a Xyz Monster you control and take control once more, then I rank it up!"

"What?!"

"We had to take advantage of everything the opponent used when you wrecked our home…. we won't let you use our own against us! Rank Up Evolution!" Revolution Falcon shot back into the whirlpool. "Appear rank seven, Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon!" A golden and black huge Raidraptor emerged. It had green missiles attached.

 **Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/RNK 7/OU 2**

"I don't care what giant birds you summon, I will win this duel!" Marina said. "Infernal! Attack! When it attacks, your Monster's attack is halved and I gain lifepoints equal to the same amount when it's destroyed!"

"Damnit!"

 **Falcon: 1250**

Shun looked determined as he gained an Action Card from the track.

"I use Miracle! I target Falcon and it cannot be destroyed this battle and damage is halved!"

"You avoid again?!" Falcon was hit but remained standing as Infernal returned to Marina's field.

 **Shun LP: 1200 – 475**

"Since it wasn't destroyed, I gain no lifepoints but I still have Joe of the Lake! End this!"

"I use the TrapRaidraptor – Evasion! I return a Xyz Material to my hand to negate an attack on a Xyz Monster! Return Revolution Falcon!"

 **Falcon OU: 1**

A green barrier blocked Joe's attack as Marina looked onwards as she grabbed an Action Card.

"I end my turn." she said.

 **Turn 5**

 **Shun LP: 475 Hand: 2**

 **Marina LP: 1500 Hand: 2**

"Draw!" Shun yelled. "I beat you before…. but… this feels different… but why?"

"Because unlike last time, you're going to lose and become a card!"

"No! I remember this feeling… almost like…. back home….."

"I get it." Marina said with a chuckle. "You feel like you're a part of something again…. how cute."

"I was always a part of something… but I guess as leader of the Resistance… and the way I treated Ruri… I wasn't really…. I understand. Being a Lancer… despite our differences in opinions and ways of doing things… they're there to back me up…." Shun looked to Yuzu, Yuya and Mercy in the crowd.

"So you have people behind you… that was obvious, you just weren't looking at them in the same manner." Marina said. "Do you hate me or do you hate my mission?"

"What?"

"I'm sure if we were on the same side… we would get along like good friends… we both care about other people but also we can be blinded at times…. but it's my mission to stop you and the Lancers."

"And it's mine to stop Academia… the ways you do things, it's disgusting." Shun replied.

"I'm trying to build a utopia for people I care about."

"While killing everyone else?!"

"I never said that part was nice…. I can't help the way I am, does that mean I'm evil by default?"

"Yes." Shun mentioned Marina understood it perfectly.

"I cannot change who I am, I cannot stop fighting for Academia, we are two soldiers in different battle lines who came to understand each other but who will not stop fighting." Marina exclaimed, "While this war continues, you and I will never stop fighting, until one of the two becomes a cards or stops breathing."

"I guess as fighters we respect similar goals….. but fact is I will not let innocent worlds die!"

"And after seeing my world in a war-torn state… Fusion deserves a reprieve! It's worth it for that price!"

"These soldiers…. I take it you knew them…" Shun held up the deck of carded Academia students from within his turbo suit.

"Probably some of them, yes."

"I no longer need a prize… you can have them back… after all, carding people was only helping Academia." Shun said.

"And we appreciated it…. if you had been born in Fusion, you would've made a fine Commander." Marina said.

"Enough!" Shun yelled back. "I summon Raidraptor - Booster Strix!" A metallic blue Raidraptor appeared.

 **Raidraptor – Booster Strix ATK: 100 DEF: 1700 Dark/Winged-Beast/LVL 4**

"Next by targeting Booster Strix, I summon Raidraptor - Pain Lanius from my hand! It gains the same level as Booster when summoned this way!" The monster was a larger green Raidraptor. It had red under-wings.

 **Raidraptor - Pain Lanius ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Dark/Winged Beast/LVL 1**

 **Pain LV: 4**

"I take damage equal to Booster's attack or defence. I can choose and I will take the 100 points of damage from its attack!" Shun felt barely a pinch as he lost 100 points

 **Shun LP: 475 – 375**

"I overlay both my level fours!" Booster and Pain shot into the Xyz whirlpool as a golden beam shot up. "Appear Force Strix!" A second Force Strix appeared in defence.

 **Raidraptor - Force Strix ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/XYZ/RANK 4/OU 2**

"It gains 500 attack and defence thanks to Raidraptor - Arsenal Falcon being on my field!"

 **Force Strix ATK: 600 DEF: 2500**

"I detach a Force Strix overlay unit to add a level four or lower Raidraptor to my hand!"

 **Force OU: 1**

"I add Raidraptor – Defender Eagle! I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Shun LP: 475 Hand: 1**

 **Marina LP: 1500 Hand: 3**

"You can't beat Infernal…. I won't let you get away with Action Cards and Traps again… I draw! Finally…. I play the Ritual Spell Judgement of the Knights! I can tribute Attribute Knights in my Pendulum Zone as a cost I will seal the contract with the Knight of Justice who once brought the utopia to the new Genesis to come once again to condemn my enemies at the gates of hell."

Marina's two Pendulums shot up into a blue circle as a new Monster emerged. A blue knight emerged with light blue lines across its body. It had two white wings on its back with a sword mounted on its back.

 **Attribute Knight: Supreme Judgment Paladin [3500 ATK / 3000 DEF / Dark / Level 10 / Warrior / Ritual / Pendulum/Scale 2]**

"Now! I use the Action Card I picked up last turn, Lost Return! I can banish as many set Spells or Traps you control X the amount I have… I still have a set card so say goodbye to your one!" Marina's card shot out a beam as a Trap was banished on Shun's field.

"I play the Trap Action Card Rejection! Academia's response to your Action Cards stops you from taking any this turn!" Marina said. "Now, Supreme Judgement, Final Judgement!"

Supreme launched into the sky as Arsenal Falcon did as well. They met over the Synchro Dimension's earth as Supreme Judgment charged with its bright sword now in its hands.

"I use Defender Eagle's effect from my hand! When you battle a Raidraptor, by sending this to the graveyard damage is made zero!"

As Supreme was about to strike a dark shadow shot up and surrounded Arsenal. As Supreme slashed it apart, the shadow blocked any damage from falling to Shun. Shun begun to smirk afterwards.

"What are you hiding?!" Marina said.

"I will win a second time! When Falcon is destroyed with an overlay unit attached, I can summon another Xyz Raidraptor from my extra deck and attach Falcon as material!"

"WHAT?!" Marina yelled as Falcon shot high into space.

"Appear from the depths of space! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" A giant Raidraptor emerged which was mainly white but it had a golden core, it made its way down to the track as it glowed.

 **Raidraptor- Satellite Cannon Falcon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/RNK 8/OU 1**

The huge Monster appeared above Shun, Marina looked in shock.

"I end my turn…." Marina said in annoyance.

"No way…" Serena said as she stood up.

"Shun turned it around!" Yuzu cheered.

 **Turn 7**

 **Shun LP: 475 Hand: 0**

 **Marina LP: 1500 Hand: 1**

"Time to end this! DRAW! I use Satellites' effect! I detach an overlay unit to weaken your Monster's attack by 800 for each Raidraptor in my grave!"

"For each?!"

"I have seven! Your Monster is worthless now!" Marina watched as her Ritual powered down right in front of her.

 **Supreme ATK: 0**

Satellite flew back into the space as it overlooked the earth once more. It shot down as second by second it begun to light up.

"This is for everyone Marina, Academia won't beat our bond! Eternal Avenge!" Satellite flew directly into Paladin as Marina and her D-Wheel were sent flying into the centre of the stadium as she rolled onto the grass.

 **Marina LP: 1500 – 0 Shun Wins**

Marina landed on her back after rolling; blood came down her face and arm.

"Marina!" Serena yelled. Yuzu and the others didn't cheer as despite the fact they knew what Marina had done to them, they didn't want to see someone hurt in that manner.

Marina had her hands over her face, faking to cry, despite losing she had a plan already.

" _Weird, that Kenos dragon wasn't summoned."_ Warrior added.

"Does it matter?" Yuzu said.

" _Well it's her ace and she made that stance with Roget. She said that Monster was her own symbol…"_

"Well she's out of the completion now." Yuzu said.

"Yes…. and now she goes underground." Yuya added.

Shun got off his D-Wheel as he saw Marina crying on the ground. Shun got out his deck of Academia's carded students and handed it to her but Marina refused it.

"Once I beat you." Marina said. "And that day will come soon."

"Maybe one day you'll see the right path." Shun said. "I did…. and maybe you can to." Officers came onto the central grass and took Marina away as she looked back at him. Shun walked back to Yuzu and Yuya along with Mercy who congratulated him.

"Well done Shun." Yuzu said.

"Well… it's thank to you guys.. " Shun said. "I guess…"

" "I guess"?!" " Yuya repeated.

"I guess it's best we can get from him!" Yuzu laughed. "Anyway you're becoming a better person Shun, Yuto and Ruri would be proud." Shun raised a small smile.

 **Roget Office**

"Good… that rodent is finally caught. Remember, bring her to this tower. We don't want her being sent underground or going into the jail… also we don't want her being near Yuri." Roget said.

" _Yes sir."_ replied a voice on the monitor from one of his staff. _"And what about the other plan?"_

"Do it now, the corrupt council must fall." Roget said.

" _But sir… she's an elected member?"_

"And democracy is flawed, either go along with my plan or you'll end up underground!"

" _Right away!"_ said the worker.

 **Council**

Mikage who had short blue hair and a business blouse. She was in an office with council guards in white outside her door.

Mikage was filling out forms as she looked out from her window, overlooking the Tops and Commons, summing up her position on the council, above them all.

Outside she heard a fight break out and before she could react the guards at her door fell down and Security officers broke in.

"What is the meaning off this?!" Mikage yelled. One of the guards pulled out a tazer and knocked her out.

 **Sora/Tsukikage/Ray**

Inside an abounded house was the three after they had escaped from Academia. Ray, now free of her brainwashing could remember everything which happened to her during the ordeal. Ray looked out of the window, not saying anything.

"I will scout the area." Tsukikage said as he disappeared from the building leaving Ray with Sora.

"So…. you remember it all?" Sora said with a lollipop in his mouth.

"I broke my best friend's leg…. yeah, I can remember that."

"I know it won't help but-"

"Then don't say it." Ray added. "And no, removing the Academia cards from my deck haven't made me feel any better."

"Fine then the only way to get over it is to save Yuzar and the others! Sitting around feeling guilty won't do anything! I had that lesson taught to me by Masumi…"

"Yes I remember being in Kaiba Corp… freeing Masumi from the parasite… funny how things go around in a circle…" Ray said.

"Then remember what you said… what everyone has said…. I'm worse! I was Academia of my own free-will until that bug got into my brain! I don't know much about you but… if you're one these angels then you have to be a good person!" Sora said. "Kind… gentle…. that wasn't you and you shouldn't be feeling guilty about it!"

"I broke his leg…. and…"

"So what?! It's a broken leg…. he's not dead!"

 **Academia – Fusion Dimension**

Inside a cell which was surrounded by metal all the way around surrounded Yuzar who lay down on a bed with a cast on his leg.

There was no outdoors or any sound coming into the room so nothing could trigger Yuzar. The room had been designed to avoid another incident of Yuto escaping.

Yuzar looked to the ceiling and despite having his duel disk and Ancient One Ritual Dragon removed; he could feel something coming from within.

"You think this will cage me?" Yuzar said as his eyes went blue. Ancient One had now taken over. As he did he fell back down to the bed. "It won't be long before the seal is removed… then I will shed this body and kill you all!"

Ancient One banged onto the metal but an electrical shock zapped him, making him scream.

 **Leo**

In Leo's throne room he saw live footage of Yuzar, he was slightly terrified but he knew Yuzar was going no-where fast.

"Time is moving fast….. my life is running out and so is the time to use the energy from both angel and dragon…. since Roget's dimensional block, I have no idea what is happening… this needs to change." Leo stood up and walked off.

As he walked off, Leo's red visor on his helmet came down.

"Edo! Ryo! Shark!"" Leo ordered. "I have a mission… it's time to return to Standard…. a certain Mr Kaiba could be useful…."

 **A/N** Thanks to Rom for adding bits to the Shun/Yuzu speech and to Dinah and Serena as well as other ideas. Thanks again dude!

Veracity – I'm glad you liked it and thank you again; it made the story even better!

Exelion Heart - Thank you.

Royal2 – Thanks as ever dude, and no plans for Ray, she'll be good from now on.

Samueljoo – Thanks dude for the ideas and I'll try and work out a way if I can use them, same as your ideas via PM!

Fantasymaker76 – Thanks again for your review and yeah hinted at a bit here, Leo is making his move!


	131. Battle of Arcadia's Past and Present

**A/N** Mercy and her deck were made by Royal2, thanks again dude and thanks to Rom as ever!

 **Arcadia**

Euridice sat in her office within Arcadia as she saw live footage of the tournament, up tomorrow was Mercy, a former Arcadia student vs Minerva, the duelist with abilities to make people see their worst fears.

The office was dark and dim as a bookcase begun to slide across. Divine, Euridice's brother was walking out. Divine was still presumed dead from everyone except Euridice, not even Aki knew.

"So still not made Arcadia's move?" Divine said.

"Of course we have…. the two are left after Ran got knocked out from the tournament. We now have the number of students ready to assault this world… we just need more time for their powers to be as good as they can be. With Raito and Minerva causing some small mayhem along the way, it's a fact one of them will duel Aki in the final match."

"Then Aracadia would use that duel as a weapon…. good plan." Divine said. "And Aki?"

"None of the wiser that you're alive of course…. it's better that she lets the rage burn."

"When that boy "killed" me… Security dumped my body on your doorstep to scare you… soon this whole world will kneel to Physic Duelists." Divine said.

"And what about these other worlds?" Euridice said.

"Ignore them; I have no interest in them." Divine said.

 **Security**

Inside Roget's office he looked on over his workers. He then moved a chess piece on the board he had seated next to the seat.

"This is not how I expected to win this game but… needs must…." Roget said. "Connect me to….. Arcadia." Roget looked in disgust.

 **Ruka – Commons**

"Okay, we're done!" said a member of the Revolutionaries, the group who had worked with Ruka had now dug a tunnel which would lead them underground. They however left the last bit still standing to avoid alerting the guards until they raided it.

"Good and now we have to save them." said Ruka in response. "But now we need a plan."

 **Ruka Home – Garage**

"Okay, now put the wire in there… and we should be done." Rin said to Yugo as he put in the Accel Synchro device into Ringo, their D-Wheel.

"I could've read that…." Yugo replied.

"Not when you wasted hours reading it backwards! I wouldn't be surprised next time if you read the German instructions…!"

Rin and Yugo looked at with delight as Ringo had finally been installed with the Accel Synchro software.

"Yes and now nothing will stop me from winning the Friendship Cup!" Yugo said.

"Well… maybe me…" Rin said.

"You can't beat me, you know that Rin!" Yugo replied.

"I've beaten you for the last five times…."

"That doesn't count of course! It was a while ago!"

 _"I think it would not be a good time for you two to discuss this."_ Rin's spirit Callistissaid. "Anyway… now you have the machine capable of using the power…. it's time you learnt how to use Accel Synchro."

"About time!" Yugo said.

"As I said before, the power can be pre-dated back to our world… the original world… Linette was quite good with it… so in theory Rin, this should be quite easy to master."

"And Clear Wing?" Yugo said.

"Well…. he was like you… it took him a bit more time…."

"So what's involved?" Rin said.

"To summon such a strong Synchro Monster, you need to connect with your Monsters…. you need a clear mind."

"Clear mind?" Rin said.

"A state of being totally focused, a mind void of any doubt.. fear, anything."

"Like Yugo's head?" Rin said with a humoured tone.

"Yeah… wait!"

"Anyway, that's just a part of it… you need to feel the speed… you must be one with your Monster."

"For you Yugo…. you're… unique style of mind will help as you're fully determined non-stop!"

"Wait… so am I?!" Rin said.

"Of course but you Rin, you put all that reasonability on your shoulders. While Yugo does as well… he acts before thinking while you're different, thinking rather than acting… that's not good enough to handle a clear mind."

"I will do it! I know I can!" Rin replied.

" _Once you do… you will unlock the cards."_

"And me?" Yugo said.

" _Yes… Clear Wing can also… maybe it's a step closer to reminding Clear Wing of the happier times…. well, before he went crazy."_

"Fine.. anyway we need to make sure Ringo rides properly." Yugo said as they opened up the garage door. "What?! It's night already?!"

 **Mina**

"Now isn't that better?!" Mina said to Dennis who had his duel disk locked to his wrist. Mina's mind-controlled officers guarded the area as Mina smirked.

"Get this off me!" Dennis said.

"I've just placed a bomb in it and if you try and take it off, you'll go boom…. what's wrong with that?"

"What do you want from me?!" Dennis added.

"I put a bomb on Marina's duel disk… but that was a safety measure in case she went behind my back… with you I need something different, I need you to go back to Roget! And make him still believe you're under his control!"

"You're a disgrace to Academia."

"I don't care; I really really don't….." Mina said. "I still wish to experiment on the angels and dragons but I'll get to that point. Now go… if you value your arm! Boys, take him back!"

The officers entered the room and handcuffed Dennis as they dragged him away. Mina smirked as they exited.

 **Security**

The officers had returned Dennis to his office as Dennis tried to keep as blank-faced as possible.

"So you finally returned? Why was your chip reading as not online?" Roget said. "Where did you go?" Roget's computer had the chip back online as Mina reattached it to Dennis's inner-ear.

"I was taken away by officers but we were kidnapped by Commons." said Dennis; he was doing his best to show he had no emotions.

"Fine…. why come back now?"

"We only just escaped…..!" Dennis said, trying his best not to sweat.

"Okay fine. Anyway, I have a job for you. Downstairs I have an old friend of yours… the Palaldin of Academia… Marina."

"Marina?" Dennis said shocked.

"Yes, I need you to remove her… permanently. She only wishes to die via a carding but…. we will do more… old-fashioned means." Dennis looked shock but he knew he had to maintain the image of him still being controlled.

"Why can't you do this yourself?" Dennis said.

"Excuse me? Maybe the chip is damaged…. regardless….She preferred a more noble death by my hands, but I m not going to give her that pleasure…That's why you are here…"

"How…. how should I do it?!"

"This explosive. It's a sealed cell, no-one will know." Roget gave Dennis a small device as he smirked.

 **Minutes Later**

"Kill Marina… how do I get out of this one?" Dennis thought as he walked down a corridor with officers beside him. These ones were not under Mina's control.

"Right here." said a guard as inside a cell within another of Security's towers showed Marina's hands tied up with chains and her head was down.

Marina's duel disk had been placed out of reach on a shelf and Marina continued to look down as the guards opened the door.

"Place the bomb and kill her." said one of the guards as they both left Dennis alone.

"I knew you would come here…" Marina said. "No matter whose puppet you are…" Marina's duel disk bleeped as Dennis looked at the girl.

… **.**

Somewhere within the stadium Serena was using the hacking mode on Marina's duel disk to find its location.

"Another Security HQ? I bet Yuri could be close by… why did his duel disk have to get broken?" Serena questioned.

Serena continued to use her training to activate a protocol within the duel disk.

"Now!" Serena hit a green button.

….

"Marina are you there?" said Serena on the duel disk. Dennis turned around.

"About time…" Marina said. "I'm here with Dennis… we need help."

"We?" Dennis said.

"I see you have a small addition on your duel disk, Mina got to you after I beat you."

"What?! Yes… my chip was knocked out of my head and I was freed… Mina sent me here acting as if I was still controlled." Dennis replied as he took the chip out from his ear.

"Okay good, we can deal with that witch later, now we need to remove these bombs on our duel disks." Marina said.

"Won't Mina be listening?"

"No, she's busy with something else." Dennis said.

"Good, now let's use this time we got now. I can remove the bombs, I just a few minutes…."

….

"Run, run run!" Marina said as she and Dennis ran out of the HQ tower which was now partly on fire.

Marina and Dennis had set off the bombs and Marina now wore Security outfits which they had found nearby to disguise themselves.

 **Tops – Warehouse**

Serena and Marina as well as Dennis had reunited with each other.

"Thank you for freeing me." Dennis said. "Finally I'm back where I belong."

"Yes and now we need to find Yuri." Serena said.

"As the Professor's right hand man, I shall take charge from here on in." Dennis said.

"I would love to follow your orders but you do not know much about the situation in Synchro and I do not think you have a plan to try to get out of this situation." Marina commented while uncovering Dennis' dueling disc.

"I am Leo Akaba right hand!" Dennis gloated and Serena and her companion rolled their eyes.

"Your skills as spies are more exceptional than your ability to lead so to speak, that's why it's better to keep Roget thinking that you are still under his control."

"Strong words from a Commander talking to someone with a degree such as mine."

"Well, the Commander who led the forces in Ritual with success and the one who led a battalion in XYZ with equal success in addition to the person who saved your butt." said Serena.

"Anyway how can I…. the CCTV was recording all." Dennis said.

"I hacked the tapes; I edited it to show that you never appeared… and that Marina is now presumed dead." Serena said.

"And how do we get around the fact that Mina has a live feed of Marina's duel disk? She can see where we're going?" Dennis said.

"For a right-hand man, you don't know a lot about field work." Serena said. Marina got out some blank cards.

"We use these to communicate." Marina said. "These are for when Academia wish not to alert anyone"

"So I need to go back as undercover with Roget…. I hate this….!" Dennis said.

"Meanwhile me and Marina will try and build a new duel disk for her to avoid Mina." Serena said.

"Wait what?" Marina said.

"There's some junkyard nearby, Mina created the duel disks but I'm sure we could suss out how to make you a new one." Serena said.

"You wish to create one?!" Marina said.

"Oh.. sorry for speaking out of turn." Serena said.

"No, it's a good idea." Marina said. "Now Dennis, time for you to get back to Roget!"

"Yay me…." he said while sighing.

 **Ruka Home**

Shun, Yuzu, Yuya along with Mercy returned home. They could not find Ruka or Mina anywhere.

"So… where is Mina?! Ruka is helping the people from underground but…. where's Mina?" Yuzu said.

"I have no idea?" Yuya said. "Did she step out for air?"

"Must have." Yuzu said. "Wait.. Rin and Yugo?! They duel tomorrow?!"

"I guess they're preparing their D-Wheel." Mercy said.

 **Garage**

"Okay so it drives just fine." Yugo said.

"But… is it fast enough?" Rin said.

"Of course it is! Ringo is in the room, don't hurt its feelings!"

"It's a machine!" Rin said.

"We didn't know Monsters had souls… how about a D-Wheel world?! What if Ringo is a version of some ancient bike devil-lord?!"

"To be honest, with everything that happened to us I would believe that." Rin said. As they spoke Yuzu and Yuya could see Rin and Yugo working and they decided not to interfere with them.

"Anyway!" Rin walked off and quickly hit a toolbox which made her fall to the floor. "YUGO!"

"Rin, that's our only toolbox!" Yugo said.

"How can I achieve Clear Mind with you always messing up?!" Rin yelled. As Rin got up, her jacket had fallen down slighty and as Yugo looked he quickly turned back. "Damnit!" Rin yelled.

"I think we better leave them….!" Yuya said.

"Yeah, probably for the best." Yuzu said as Rin begun to rant at Yugo again. As Yuzu and Yuya walked away, Pendulum Warrior appeared and entered the room. "Not now Warrior!"

"Warrior?!" said Rin.

"You know you shouldn't hurt Yugo, he is your future husband you know!" Warrior said. Yuzu and Yuya entered the room.

"Sorry Rin…." Yuzu said

"Yugo is not stupid he is loveable." Warrior continued to lecture. "Also who is the person who is always by your side when you need him most? If it were you, I would value him more." Warrior patted Yugo head while he was blushing.

"He's not my future husband or anything!" Rin yelled. "Yuzu get your spirit under control…."

"Not even Ciel can control her…." Yuzu said.

"Maybe my Magicians could drag her away!" Yuya joked.

" _Come on, all of you guys, they'll all end up together, although I know you'll declare first Rin, since you're the most mature on that."_ Warrior continued.

"You really need to learn boundaries!" Yuzu said, annoyed.

""And you should learn to clarify your feelings gorilla girl, because someone going to take your tomato soon."

" _You requested us Master Yuya?"_ Time said as he appeared along with Stargazer.

"Oh erm, I didn't know you would actually come out?!" Yuya said.

" _Is this brat annoying you?"_ Time added.

" _Typical."_ Star said.

" _Wait!"_ Callistis said who appeared. "Warrior is only trying to help."

" _We didn't ask for you, angel slave!"_

" _Angel slave?! That's a very rude insult!"_ Callistis who tried to remain ever polite said.

" _Yeah, that's what insults are!"_ Time said back to his brother.

"Oh great another spirit fight…." Yuzu said. Before she could speak Mozarta appeared and hit Warrior.

 _"You know Time, you should not get into other people's conversations especially on a topic like this that you're afraid of."_

The sorcerer in Stargazed blushed when Warrior watched her with her macabre smile.

 _"Or I'll have to talk about your failed romances with those guys."_

" _Shut it!" Time added._

" _You know Mozarta has a crush on you Star, she likes older Magicians and is a huge fan of your skills!"_ Warrior said, Mozarta glowed red and looked annoyed at Warrior. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Warrior said. Mozarta grabbed her ear and dragged her back into Yuzu's deck. _"You ruin all the fun! Why does Callistis never talk about her love life!"_

" _I don't think it's your business!"_ Ciel's voice could be heard from the deck as she was dragged in.

" _So you have a love Brother."_ Time said.

" _I'm too old for this."_ Star faded away with Time and Callistis.

 **Later**

"I just got off the phone to Ruka and she hasn't seen Mina." Mercy said who walked into Ruka's main room where the others were.

"Damn… it's getting late." Yuzu said.

"I guess she's with Roget perhaps?" Yuya said. "We know Roget is a snake but Mina seems to trust him…"

"Well as long as she is safe." Yuzu replied. "She'll be here tomorrow I expect."

"Yeah… tomorrow…" Mercy said as she gripped her hands.

"You'll beat Minerva, no worries!" Yuya said.

"Yeah with your powers, you should be more then safe from any mind games she starts to play." Rin said.

"With Raito and Minerva still in… and Aki waiting for the winner… Arcadia is still at full strength…." Mercy added. "Arcadia is preparing something but no-one will believe it as Aki stops Commons from winning the tournament and becoming Tops. They also believe Arcadia will stop any revolts…. hence why Security hate them for replacing them."

"Look Mercy, you're hope for Physic Duelists is what Arcadia should be and it will be once we change the ways of this world. We need to continue in this tournament and win it to show that Arcadia aren't the way forward… we need to stop Roget but we know that will take a bit longer." Yuzu said.

"We know we can solve it all." Yuya said. "So don't give up hope Mercy!"

"Also remember the Entertainment Duels! They can help change this world!" Yuzu said.

"Well… I did enjoy my duel with Shingo…." Mercy said. "I will try it! However Minerva is firmly on Euridice's side… she won't change."

"Then we have to take her out of the tournament." Rin said. "You have to win."

 **Tournament**

"Callistis, attack Turbo Booster!" Rin's spirit launched down a quick breeze of wind and ice which hit a yellow machine Monster. It was sliced in half as her opponent, a male with orange, bushy long hair.

 **Rally LP: 500 – 0 Rin Wins**

"And there we go! Rin is through to the final eight! Her opponent Rally put up a good fight but he is heading underground!" Mellissa Claire said to the stadium.

"I failed…" Rally said as he looked at Rin who came to shake his hand. "Sorry Shinji…." he said while grabbing the dirt beneath his fingers.

"Look Rally, I know you're a Common as well… we can win over Tops as well as Commons… we don't need a revolution… I thought the same as well but there's a better way." Rin added.

"Better way? They've made our lives miserable!" Rally said.

"Look, we're working on a way to get people out from underground, just please, trust me." she whispered.

"Okay time to go." the guards said as they grabbed Rally and pulled him away, he looked at Rin as she could only nod back; she was begging Rally to trust her. Rin looked down at her wrist dealer which had her cards.

"I have to keep winning… to get Accel Synchro… I felt nothing during that duel, I guess I have a long way to go." Rin thought.

 **Tunnel**

Mercy placed her helmet on as Yuzu was with her to wish her luck. Minerva walked in with her D-Wheel outfit on. She smirked.

"Mercy…." Minerva said.

"You won't get away with any of this!" Mercy said.

"We will, Physic Duelists will rule this world…. and you… pink girl, we know you come from another world… why don't you go back to it and mind your own business!"

"This world is under threat by Academia! A much bigger threat then your school can ever be!" Yuzu hit back.

"We shall see about that." Minerva replied with a cocky attitude. "Ran already got sent underground…. I will avenge her!"

"Ran seemed to change her heart after she lost! Something you lack, a heart!"

"Cute…. now are you going to duel or just talk like a traitor?" Minerva said.

"Mercy, don't let her get into your head." Yuzu said.

"I don't need to waste my powers on a waster… too think someone with the powers to heal turned out to be you!"

 **Duel**

"Let's duel!" both Mercy and Minerva yelled as they begun the duel on their D-Wheels.

"I shall start first!" Mercy said.

 **Turn 1**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Minerva LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll go first!" Mercy declared."I'll start by summoning Skeleton Knight Foot Soldier!"

 **Skeleton Knight Foot Soldier ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Zombie/Dark/LVL 1**

"With this card I can send a Skeleton Knight Monster to my graveyard from my deck except Foot Solider. I send Skeleton Knight Horseman to the graveyard and via Foot Soldier, I can draw a card! Next I use Skeleton Knight Reaper's effect! I can destroy Foot Solider to Special Summon Reaper!" Foot Solider disappeared and a reaper made of bones appeared.

 **Skeleton Knight Reaper ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Zombie/Dark/LVL 5**

"Next I play the Spell Monster Gate! I tribute Reaper to thenI can excavate cards from the top of my deck until I can get a monster that can be Normal Summoned!" Reaper disappeared as Mercy sent two cards to her graveyard until she drew her third card, it was Skeleton Knight Shield-Men. "I summon level three Shield-Men!"

 **Skeleton Knight Shield-Men ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Zombie/Darker/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Now I play the Spell Cursed Sword! I destroy Shield-Men and I draw a card! Next up is the fun part! When a Skeleton Knight is destroyed, I can summon Reaper, Horseman and Skelton knight Duel Sword-Men which I sent to the grave via Monster Gate!"

"Already?!" Minerva said with actual shock as Mercy's gained three of her Zombie Monsters on the field.

 **Skeleton Knight Reaper ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Zombie/Dark/LVL 5**

 **Skeleton Knight** **Duel Sword-Men ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Zombie/Dark/LVL 7**

 **Skeleton Knight Horseman ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 Zombie/Dark/LVL 2/Tuner**

"When Duel Sword-Men is summoned via this way, I can summon aSkeleton Knight Trainee Token!"

 **Skeleton Knight Trainee Token ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Dark/Zombie/Token/LVL 3**

"Horseman's effect when summoned the same way allows me to draw a card and double its level!" Mercy drew from her deck.

 **Horseman LVL: 4**

"I tune Horseman with my Token!" Horseman became green rings as the Token followed through.

 **4+3=7**

"I Synchro Summon, level seven,"I Synchro Summon level seven,Skeleton Knight Commander!" A skeleton in a red cape appeared.

 **Skeleton Knight Commander ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200 Zombie/Dark/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I set two cards and end my turn!" The crowd all cheered for Mercy following her good first turn. She smiled at the reaction.

"She's doing it!" Yuzu said.

"Yeah, the crowd are on her side!" Yuya added.

 **Turn 2**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Minerva LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Minerva said. "Guess I need to use my power after all… the traitor is going at me with everything she has…" she thought.

"Bring it on." Mercy thought in her mind.

"I play the Spell Emergency Teleport which allows me to bring out a level three or lower Physic Monster from my deck! AppearPsychic Commander!"

 **Psychic Commander ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Earth/Psychic/LVL 3/Tuner**

"I summonPsychic Snail!" A giant blue and orange snail emerged onto the field.

 **Psychic Snail ATK: 1900 DEF: DEF: 1200 Earth/Psychic/LVL 4**

"What on earth is that ugly thing?" Yuzu said in the crowd.

"I play the Spell Double Summon which lets me Normal Summon once more! I summon Dr. Frankenderp!" A human with half a purple face and a robot hand on the same side appeared. He wore a lab coat.

 **Dr. Frankenderp ATK: 300 DEF: 300 Dark/** **Psychic/LVL 3**

"I use Frnakenderp's effect! I pay 500 lifepoints to look at my next card in my deck and either add it to my hand at the cost of skipping my next Draw Phase or putting it on the bottom!"

 **Minerva LP: 4000 – 3500**

"Good job I checked, this is useless!" Minerva said as she placed a high level Monster to the bottom of her deck.

"You really don't care about your Monsters, do you?!"

"They're tools for war! I tune Frankenderp withPsychic Commander!"

 **3+3=6**

"I Synchro SummonHTS Psyhemuth!" A robotic dog appeared with crystals around its body.

 **HTS Pshemuth ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Earth/Psychich/Synchro/LVL 6**

"Now Mercy!" Minerva looked back at Mercy as her eyes glowed.

"No you won't!" Mercy said.

"It's too late! You might have been able to become immune to my powers had you stayed traitor!" Mercy's sight went fuzzy as she tried to keep on.

"No! She's using her powers again!" Yuya said.

"Dirty cheat!" Yuzu added.

"I will just ignore the visions then! You might be able to tap into my fears… but I won't let that make me lose!" Mercy replied. "I play my Trap! Skeleton Knight Curse Field! All non-Skeleton Knights lose 500 attack!"

 **Pshemuth ATK: 1900**

 **Snail ATK: 1400**

Mercy begun to hear boos come from the crowd, she looked around and saw the people standing up and chanting at her.

"ARCADIA SCUM!"

"FREAK!"  
"NO-ONE LIKES YOU!"

"No.. this is just her powers!" Mercy said to herself. There on the side she could see her friend Ruka even though she wasn't in the stadium.

"Mercy! I regret saving you! You're a disgrace! Arcadia SCUM!" Ruka yelled.

"Ruka?" Mercy was looking at the crowd and nearly hit the side of the track but she managed to spot this in time and pull her D-Wheel away.

"No Mercy…" Yuzu said. "Ciel, are you there?" Yuzu thought as Ciel was able to appear.

"I know what you're thinking." Ciel said.

"Can't you use some magic or something?" Yuzu said.

"Well…. I don't know… if it went wrong… we could hurt Mercy more."

" _There has to be something?"_ Yuzu said.

"I don't know Yuzu; I don't want to risk it… I don't know if the power has changed something within her mind like a drug or…."

"Fine…" Yuzu said despite still wanting to do something.

"I equip Physic Blade to HTS!" The hound's crystals grew bigger, almost like a spear on its back. "I pay lifepoints in amounts of 100 to increase HTS' attack! I pay a maximum of 2000 so it gains 2000 attack!"

 **Minerva ATK: 3500 – 1500**

 **HTS ATK: 3900**

"What?!" Mercy yelled.

"HTS Pshemuthm, destroy Skeleton Knight Duel-Swords Men!" The hound charged forward and slammed into the Monster. Mercy felt the hit and that along with her visions made her scream in pain as it was destroyed.

 **Mercy LP: 4000 – 2600**

"Snail's effect! I pay 800 lifepoints to allow my HTS to attack again!"

 **Minerva LP: 1500 – 700**

"No! I must be able to do something but I… I can't remember what I set face-down… my head hurts!" Mercy thought. HTS hit Commander as it was blasted away.

 **Mercy LP: 2600 – 1200**

"Next I play the Quick-Play SpellEmergency Provisions! I send my Equip Card to the graveyard to gain 1000 lifepoints!" Sword was removed and HTS returned to its normal attack.

 **HTS ATK: 2400**

 **Minerva LP 700 – 1700**

"No!" Yuzu yelled.

"I use Snail's effect once more!" HTS destroyed the final Monster in Reaper.

 **Minerva LP: 1700 – 900**

" **Once more!"**

 **Minerva LP: 900 - 100**

"I… failed…" Mercy said as she collapsed onto her D-Wheel as HTS slammed into her directly, sending her crashing across the track.

 **Mercy LP: 900 – 0 Minerva Wins**

"No!" the whole group yelled as they tried to get onto the track but guards blocked their way.

"Mercy!" Yuzu yelled.

Minerva walked over to her, Mercy was knocked out.

"Can't heal yourself if you're not awake!" Minerva laughed. "Enjoy the pain… TRAITOR!"

"That girl….!" Yuzu said in rage.

"Yeah!" Yuya said as he eyes begun to glow.

" _Yuzu!"_ Warrior appeared as he pointed at Yuya.

"Yuya now's not the time!" Yuzu added.

"That witch… I shall…. NO!" Yuya yelled as he snapped back to normal.

" _Phew…."_ Warrior sighed.

"I will tell Ruka what's happened." Yuzu said as she got out her pink duel disk and tried to phone Ruka.

On the track the crowd all yelled for Minerva.

"Give us more! We want blood!"

"Oh…. is that so?" Minerva said. Minerva went over and begun to kick her in the leg, the crowd roared.

"NO!" Yuzu and Yuya yelled as Shun could only grit his teeth.

"This world…. is sick!" Shun yelled. Minerva saw the Lancers and winked as she walked off.

"Minerva! I WILL BEAT YOU!" Yuya yelled.

In the tunnel Yugo saw all as he was with Rin.

"No…. Mercy…. I have that Raito next… I'll…. kill him!" Yugo's eyes lit up in green as Rin still looked on in shock.

 **Security**

"Sir, we have a response from Arcadia." said a worker. Roget looked at the screen as Euridice appeared.

"Mr Roget? What a surprise." Euridice said.

"Let's cut the stupid talk… Academia will eventually be here in Synchro, we must team up."

"I'm not sure if I should laugh or laugh even harder? You… come begging to me?!" Roget gritted his teeth but then smirked.

"Fine… if that would change your mind….Mikage!" A blank-faced councilmember Mikage come into the room and onto the screen. "One of the council is now under my control…. I could easily change the council's view on Arcadia now…. so… what do you say?" Roget grinned as Euridice looked on with anger.

 **A/N**

So yeah…. Mercy kinda lost badly but she will be back and dueling soon! Thanks again for Royal for his deck and to Rom who made Minerva and wrote some bits of this chapter including some great lines for Warrior! Thanks again dude!

Royal2 – Thanks again!

Fantasymaker76– It certainly is getting interesting! Thanks for your review as ever.

J Alvarez – Thanks dude but I have enough on my plate already, I am also not a very good with love stories, I know there are some good ones in this section though!

Veracity – Thanks as ever!

Exelion Heart – Same as above, thanks!


	132. The Last Eight!

**A/N**

Important notice – All cards will now use their real life effects from the final duel onwards as this I feel is easier and makes duels better.

"Ritual Entertainer Magician! End this!" Yuya commanded as his Ritual Magician charged forward and slammed into bulky male with long black hair.

* * *

 **Boomer LP: 500 – 0 Yuya Wins**

"There we have it! Yuya makes it to the final eight!" MC yelled.

"Boomer is going underground!" Mellissa Claire said as the male was led away, Yuya could do nothing but still think of Mercy, he knew Ruka would save everyone underground so he wasn't too worried about his opponent.

"We want to get this crowd on our side but… every time we do something happens which makes it even harder to think these people could ever redeem….!" Yuya thought with frustration.

 **Crowd – 15 Minutes Later**

"Ruka said she's close to getting them out." Yuzu said to Yuya who joined her in the crowd.

"Now only Yugo to go… and he has to duel that other Arcadia guy…." Yuya said.

"Rin is with him, she should be able to control the devil within... I hope." Yuzu said.

"Mercy update?"

"Well they can't move her underground until she wakes up… at least one good thing came out of her being in a coma." Yuzu added.

 **Tunnel**

"Yugo… please just be careful… I know Mercy is hurt but we can't let Clear Wing out!" Rin said.

"I will end this Arcadia guy within one turn!" Yugo said as green-tinted eyes appeared. Before Rin could say anything he drove off.

"Yugo!" Rin said. Raito had already made his way to the starting line without saying anything.

 **Starting Line**

As Yugo pulled up Raito was there, smirking.

"I see your little friend was hurt badly!" Raito gloated.

"Yeah… and I'm going to put you in the same condition!" Yugo yelled with his green-tinted eyes. Yugo was still in control but Clear Wing got closer to appearing.

"Okay people! Let's begin our final last sixteen match!" MC yelled.

"Let's duel!" both Yugo and Raito yelled as Yugo charged forward on his D-Wheel.

"I'm going first!" Raito yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Raito LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I summon Psychic Commander!" !" Raitio said as a alien in a tank emerged

 **Psychic Commander ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Earth/Psychic/LVL 3/Tuner**

"I play Double Summon and now I summon Genetic Woman!" A female who wore a black suit with a large green claw also appeared.

 **Genetic Woman ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200 Wind/Psychic/LVL 4**

"I Synchro Summon! Go!"Commander became green rings as Genetic went through them.

 **4+ 3= 7**

"Appear level seven! Psychic Lifetrancer!" A green female who appeared alien emerged while wearing a blue dress.

 **Psychic Lifetrancer ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Earth/Psychic/LVL 7/Synchro**

"Her effect allows me to banish a Psychic from my graveyard to gain 1200!" Commander was removed as Raito glowed in light.

 **Raito LP: 4000 – 5200**

"I set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Raito LP: 5200 Hand: 0**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will end you before you can even think about a next turn! I DRAW!"

"You know and me Minerva are a couple right…. even if I fail, she will continue!"

"That doesn't mean that I can't hurt you though!" Yugo yelled back as the crowd roared to Yugo's words.

"Yugo…." Rin said in the tunnel as she watched a live feed of the duel."Callistis, can you do something?"

" _We can't…. if we try then the guards will get in our way.. plus he is using your D-Wheel, we don't have another."_

"Damnit…" Rin said. "Why won't that angel in me show up? She could help!"

"I bring out Speedroid Terrortop! If I control no monsters, this can be Special Summoned!" Numerous red spinning tops appeared in a snake like tail pattern.

 **Speedroid Terrortop ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/LVL 3**

"I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" A golden dice appeared on the field with different markings on each side.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I use its effect to change Terrortop to level six!"

 **Terrortop LVL: 6**

"I tune my two Monsters…. to SUMMON MYSELF!" Yugo roared as green eyes appeared and glowed brightly.

"NO!" Rin yelled.

 **6+1=7**

A bright glow shot down from the sky as a white dragon 's mighty white dragon flew into the sky and it sparkled in the clear sky It then floated alongside in front of Yugo and roared.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I'm here!" Clear Wing yelled as the crowd looked confused as Raito ignored him. "Yugo… you said we could be friends before….. what a fool! Each moment I appear the seal placed on us weakens!"

"Enough!" Raito yelled.

"You dare speak to me… human?!"

"Lady Divine and Arcadia know about your… past when we had you locked up…. you're not that scary!" Raito said.

"You think by having some minor powers that you can stand up to me…. I will show you how wrong you are!"

"Let's see! Show me your desires!" Raito's eyes glowed as a Clear Wing looked into them. Clear Wing's sight begun to change as even the mighty dragon begun to feel the effects.

"So… it is working….. okay then, let's see what you're going to show me human!"

….

A child Linette and Clear Wing were in a grassy field playing with a frisbee. They threw it back to each other as they loved the speed of it.

"Okay Linette, this is going further than ever before!" Clear Wing launched the disc so hard it went flying out of sight.

"In space?!" Linette said.

"Oops….." Clear Wing realised he threw it too hard and fast.

"It's okay Clear Wing…. you big dummy." Linette went over to him.

"Well what now?"

"You're a fool..." Linette used her power to create another frisbee.

"What would I do without you?" Clear Wing said. "I know I'm not the smartest but…."

"You're incredible Clear Wing! You have a strong heart and you never give up! I wouldn't want to be without you! You make me laugh and everything! Also you are cute when you do the doggy face!"

""Cute?" Clear Wing said. "Well you're cute as well! Most cute of all the angels…!" The two got closer and Linette kissed him on the forehead as Clear Wing blushed.

…..

"Linette…. my… I haven't thought about that for a while…." Clear Wing said. "But…. my brothers…?!"

…..

"Okay you two! You need to tougher up… and not be so stupid!" A young Starving Venom was speaking to Ancient One and Clear Wing.

"You got me up at 5AM for this?!" Ancient One said.

"Starving why?!" Clear said.

"Fools! You're a disgrace to our kind!" he shouted which scared them both.

"I like being me! Plus I'm already strong!" Ancient said with his usual ego.

"No you're not!" Before Ancient could reply to Starving, Starving punched Ancient and sent him along the ground.

"HEY!" Clear said.

"You're far too weak!" Starving said. "Anyone who was strong would have seen my attack! And you Clear Wing, you're just stupid!" Starving spun around and sent Clear Wing flying after hitting him with his tail.

"Fine!" Ancient charged forward but Starving grabbed him and threw him directly into Clear Wing which them together, causing them to hold their heads.

"Screw you!" Clear Wing's eyes glowed and he charged at Starving with such a fast speed, Starving didn't see him. Starving was pushed into a tree which knocked it down upon impact.

"Much better!" Starving said. "It's much better to be strong then weak! Maybe I might pick on Linette next!"

"Leave her alone!" Clear launched himself at Starving with all his teeth showing, some were sharp like fangs as Starving smirked. He leapt into Clear as the two prepared to clash.

….

"Stupid Starving…. trying to change me!" Clear said. "I despise that… stupid attitude of his!"

"Enough talking!" Raito yelled.

"It all begun from Starving! Dragons by nature are more violent but….we didn't need to be as violent as what we were…. Starving put that idea in us… and Odd-Eyes didn't fall it… but we did. Angels could have helped us as we could have helped them… but Starving didn't think that!"

On the side, Yuzu, Warrior and the others including Rin and Catllist in the tunnel noticed this.

"I…. I don't wish to fight this battle…. I need time to think…." Clear Wing's green eyes faded and Yugo snapped back."

"What?! What happened?!"

"What on earth is going on?!" Raito said. "First he was acting all in rage and now…. he's confused? Arcadia said nothing about this?!"

"Oh right I'm in a duel!" Yugo said. "And I know just the Monster to end this quickly! I play the Spell Card Speedroid Scrap! I banish a Speedroid and reduce one Monster on my field by its level! I remove Red Eye Dice!"

 **Clear Wing LVL: 6**

"Next I can summon that same Monster from my deck! Appear a second Dice!"

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I SYNCHRO SUMMON!" Yugo yelled in excitement as Clear Wing went through the green rings.

 **6+1=7**

The monster looked similar to Clear Wing but had many more green markings around it. The monster roared with all its might.

 **Clear Wing Fast Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale 4**

"Go Yugo!" Yuya cheered as the Monster they made was summoned.

"Fast Dragon negates your Monsters effect and reduces it to zero attack!"

"What?!" Raito said as Lifetrancer was turned to grey.

 **Psychic Lifetrancer ATK: 0**

"ATTACK!" Fast Dragon shot forward with its sharp wings and slashed Life in half, making Raito yell in pain.

 **Raito LP: 5200 – 2700**

"It won't stop there!" Yugo grabbed an Action Card, almost as if he knew what he was going to take. "I play Wonder Chance allowing him to attack again!"

"Damnit!" Raito tried to see if he could get an Action Card but none were nearby. Fast Dragon unleashed a white beam from its mouth which struck his D-Wheel, making it spin.

 **Raito LP: 2700 – 200**

"I still have 200!"

"No you don't!" Yugo said as he grabbed another. "I guess your powers didn't predict this! A second Wonder Chance!"

"But how?!" Raito said. "Is this… his powers…?!"

"Fast Dragon! End this!" Raito looked behind him as Fast Dragon unleashed another white beam, this time hitting him directly in the face, making his D-Wheel crash.

 **Ratio LP: 200 – 0 Yugo Wins**

Raito was on the ground, slamming it in frustration. Yugo walked over to him.

"Arcadia won't win… and after this you need to say sorry to Yuzu… Ruri… everyone you hurt…. especially Mercy!"

"You forget… Minerva is still in this competition… Arcadia's time is coming!" Raito was grabbed by guards and taken away.

"Ruka better not let the bad ones escape…" Yugo thought as he watched on.

Yugo rode his D-Wheel back to the tunnel and crowd cheered. There Yugo saw Rin who looked concerned for him.

"Rin!" Yugo yelled. As he did, inside Yugo's mind, Clear Wing begun to react as green eyes took over once again.

"Yugo?! No wait?" Rin said as a female who looked similar to her appeared next to her. "Who… you're not Catalist?"

" _No, I am Linette… I'm sure you know me by now."_ Linette said. _"And I'm sorry to_ not _have appeared before but unlike my other sisters… I didn't wish to interrupt your life, plus you had Catalist."_

"Clear Wing is in control again!" Rin said.

" _I know… I heard his speech. Sorry Rin but I need to borrow your body."_

"What?" Rin's bracelet glowed a bright green as Rin and Linette changed places as Rin was now watching in spirit form; Linette had taken Rin's body as her eyes glowed orange.

"I think have the reason I hid was… I didn't want to see my loveable Clear Wing… as he was during the war but… maybe… something has changed." Linette said.

Clear Wing in Yugo's body got off the D-Wheel as he looked at Linette, the two could sense each other.

"Linette… it's been…. forever…." Clear said.

"Clear Wing…. how many times forever isn't a number….!" Linette said as the two laughed. The two paused before hugging each other with the tightest of grips.

"I'm sorry…I let you down… and Yugo… and Rin..." Clear said as he kissed Linette's forehead.

"Just the forehead?" Linette grabbed Clear Wing's face and kissed him directly on the lips. "I love you, you silly white dragon…. well this you not… corrupted you."

"I can't begin to even think about what I did…. I was a fool but once that human showed me them visions… it's like all the old memories flooded back…."

In the tunnel Yuya and Yuzu arrived to say well done to Yugo but they saw them kiss.

" _About time!"_ Warrior said _. "Wait…"_

"Ugh I won't watch this while you talk about crushes and stuff!" Yuzu said to her duel spirit as she was about to leave but as she did, Warrior and Yuya could sense something.

"Wait! That's not Rin and Yugo… that's… Linette and Clear Wing?!"

 **A While Later**

" _So… Clear Wing has… reformed?"_ Warrior said.

"Yes." Linette said who appeared in spirit form, Yugo and Rin were back in control.

"I can only say sorry… again and again…" Clear said.

"So Clear Wing…." Yugo said. "Did you make my Speedroids?"

" _Well I love speed so….."_

" _You do? Me too!" The two begun a long-winded conversation over their love of speed as the rest watched on with awkwardness._

"Yugo finally has found someone who can keep up to his fast talking…" Rin said.

" _Yeah… of course it's basically himself!"_ Warrior added.

"Warrior… I am shocked you don't wish to at least hit Clear Wing on the head… yet alone you know… try and attack him?" Yuzu said.

" _What? You make it seem like you're shocked? I've been on your side since we first met…"_

"No I'm just impressed!"

" _I know that killing the dragons isn't the way forward… though if they're stupid and mess around…"_

" _And I as well saw common sense."_ Catalist added.

Over Yuya's shoulder Time and Stargazer appeared as he looked at Clear Wing, both had a small smile on their faces but as Yuya looked over, the two looked embarrassed before disappearing.

 **Stadium**

"Okay now it's time for our final eight! Here they are!" MC yelled as eight people showed up. Minerva, Yuzu, Yuya, Yugo, Jill deLauncebeaux, Serena, Shun and Rin.

"Here we go." Yuzu said.

"Now here's the draw!" Mellissa added as the screen changed to show the duels.

 _Serena V Shun_

 _Yuzu V Jill_

 _Yuya V Minerva_

 _Yugo V Rin_

"No way!" Yugo said along with Rin.

"That's.. a surprise." Yuya said in reaction to Yugo and Rin's draw.

"And I get Serena… the girl who beat Ruri…..!" Shun said. "Back in Xyz!"

"Just don't hurt her Shun, please." Yuzu said.

"I won't outright try to hurt her… but whatever happens.. happens." Shun added.

 **Security HQ**

Outside Security HQ a large limousine pulled up. Roget stood outside with his officers while the car stopped.

Euridice got out wearing her long black dress. Alongside her were Arcadia workers in white robes.

"Mrs Divine, glad to see you could make it." Roget said smugly.

"Let's get this over with." Euridice replied. "Bring the car around in thirty." she said to her guards.

"But Lady Divine, you will be alone?" said one of her guards.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Director Roget will act… in a professional manner." Euridice replied, as if she had no concerns.

… **.**

In a conference room with just Roget and Euridice, the two heads of the organizations which hated each other met.

"So you have the councilwoman under control… I'm impressed." Euridice said.

"Well I needed some leverage over you… anyway you know of Academia and their threats."

"Threats?!" Euridice laughed. "That Mina girl was hardly a threat!"

"She's not a elite solider, Serena is and she's in the last eight, and Academia can't enter this dimension due to my blocking system but they will find a way soon. They will rip through your school like a knife through melted chocolate!" Roget said fiercely.

"And why are you running scared of them? You seemed so confident…..?"

"Academia are… planning an invasion. I know because it's exactly what Leo has been planning and right about now is when they were planning to attack. It's matter of days. Some of my plans have gone… off-track so now I call an alliance." Roget replied.

"You dumped my brothers body on Arcadia's doorstep… you gave him no dignity." Euridice said.

"Well let's move forward, not back." Roget replied.

"You're a disgusting snake… cowering up to me because you know you need us…" Euridice said with anger, disgusted by Roget.

"Just remember, I have the councilwoman Mikage under control… and in a council of three… I have no doubts she could make the others cut your funding!" Roget said.

"We won't need much more funding for long… Arcadia will soon be ready. Thanks for the offer but…. no thanks." Euridice said as she stood up.

"Fine…but just take a look…!" Roget said as he hit a button. A big screen came down and begun to show images of Academia's destruction in Xyz.

 **Scrap Yard**

In a scrap yard which was located in Tops. Serena and Marina had been finding parts to build Marina a new duel disk, a duel disk which would no longer have any spyware from Mina on it.

"Nearly done." said Serena as a duel disk which had no shell but had the entire basic tech inside. It had a scrap appearance and it had a Synchro Dimension type blade.

"But it won't have the carding system." Marina said.

"Well… it's the best I can do."

"I appreciate it Serena, don't get me wrong. Anyway at least you're treating me as a friend again and not as a Commander… Dark Angel scared you."

"No she didn't! I have her under control!"

"No you don't, that thing can take over at any point!" Marina said.

"I have it handled….!"

"Okay, how?" Marina asked.

"I… might not know yet but there's another spirit… it's Dinah!"

"Dinah?"

"Yeah, she fought with Dark Angel back in the war….. she appeared and wanted to make up for something… I don't care about the details but she must be able to help me." Serena replied.

"Well you know I will help you in anyway… "

"I know… but I will take control of it… by any means." Serena said as her duel disk bleeped. She took it out and read it.

"Your next opponent?" Marina said.

"Yeah…. and it's Shun!"

"That fool?!"

"That fool who beat you twice?" Serena said with a grin.

"I could put you on extreme punishment once we return to Academia!" Marina hit back.

"I know you don't do that!" Serena replied back, still teasing. Marina's face exploded into rage before gaining composure again.

"Anyway, you should ask that spirit if it has any ideas." Marina said.

"I will… once it appears again."

"Take Kenos." Marina said as she gave Serena the card.

"But it's your ace card?!"

"Maybe but it can help you keep control, you told me you heard Kenos roar before… maybe it will prevent you from turning into Dark Angel."

 **Flashback – 1 Year Ago**

Before any invasions had occurred, Academia were training and preparing for their eventual first assault on Xyz.

Yuri in an Obelisk Blue outfit with Serena still in red were with Marina who also was in Obelisk Blue.

"So that's Kenos? Pretty cool." Yuri said.

"It's very cool!" Serena added.

"Yeah I won it and became Paladin of Academia. There's talk I'm moving into a higher-up role soon… not just a student."

"That's amazing!" Serena added.

"Yeah, I feel something special about this card." Marina said as it shinned in the light.

"Not as good as Starving Venom though." Yuri said with glee.

"Have some respect!" Serena said as she leapt onto Yuri and pulled his face.

 **Flashback End**

 **Stadium**

"Mozarta! END THIS!" Yuzu yelled, she was dueling in the last eight and Mozarta launched directly at a male who wore a golden armour suit.

"No!" yelled Jill as Mozarta hit him directly.

 **Jill LP: 2000 – 0 Yuzu Wins**

"Yuzu is in the semi-finals! Yuzu wins!" MC yelled as the crowd roared.

"I'm sorry." Yuzu said to the duelist.

"I have no problems losing to a fine duelist who uses strange summoning methods. I wish you luck for the rest of the tournament and your goal to unite Tops and Commons… I wish I could help out." Jill said as he was taken away by Security.

"Still… we can't get this crowd to enjoy our duels the way they happen back home… this is harder than I thought." Yuzu thought to herself.

" _Why exactly do you want them to enjoy?"_ Warrior asked. _"I understand to unify them but to entertain?"_

"Because they want violence and that's not good. Plus entertainment brings everyone together.

" _I guess I understand…. to be honest pranks could also make them entertained, a bucket of water over a door… a whooping cus-"_

"Of course you like such toilet humour." Yuzu said. "Anyway, an entertainer does it to make people happy; it shows that dueling is for fun. I guess I'm not performing as well as I could be….."

" _Well from what Ciel said, you've improved since she took charge during that duel with Shingo…"_

"Well she did give me confidence…. but even still… Yuya has a dream of being an Entertainment Duelist… and so do I but…. I guess this war put those dreams on hold."

 _"Well you two can still do it after this war and hey, you still are a great entertainer on my opinion."_ Warrior said." _I mean on your duel against Kaiba you did a great spectacle, clearly you only error was not was using me."_ Warrior said as Yuzu rolled her eyes.

"Once this is done I'm putting you online for sale!" Yuzu replied with a smirk as she walked off.

" _You wouldn't!... would you?!"_

 **Stadium**

"Marina is going to watch what I will do along with Dennis and Roget thanks to his duel disk." Serena thought as she prepared to duel in the tournament.

Serena was in the tunnel and on her D-Wheel. She looked to the sky.

"Ever since I came to this world… I've lost Yuri… our plan with Ray failed…. Leo won't be happy. But I need to stay in this completion for as long as I can so Marina can finally find Yuri's cell and release him! Along with gaining Rin and Yuzu's bracelets.. and Yuri can take Yuya and Yugo!"

" _Just like you did to Ruri?"_ Serena looked to her right and Shun entered with his D-Wheel.

"Ah, the bird brother." Serena said with a smirk.

"Back in Xyz you beat Ruri."

"I know… she was weak and pathetic, I hope you taught your sister all about being a failure!" Serena said.

"I thought Academia were always out to beat the best!" Shun said. "Well, not like that other Academia girl was much…!"

"Marina might've lost but she's five times the person you are!" Serena replied.

"At least Marina complimented me… a form of respect, you might want to try it." Shun said. "If you were like her, you would learn to respect me like a soldier."

"Once this duel ends you'll be a card."

"We will see." Shun said. "See you on the track." Shun drove out at high speed as Serena looked on.

 **Starting Line**

"Let's duel!" both yelled as their D-Wheels drove forward at speed.

"I will take this first move!" Serena said.

 **Turn 1**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start off by discardingLunalight Black Sheep to add Polymerization to my deck! Now I use it to fuse White Rabbit and Purple Butterfly! Go!" Both her Monsters spun around in the Fusion whirlpool.

"Bring it on!" Shun replied.

"Appear Lunalight Cat Dancer!" A tall woman dressed like a dancer appeared, circling onto the field. She had long red hair and had a green lengthy skirt. She held a dagger in her right hand.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

"I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Shun yelled. "First, I'll summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius to the field." A green mechanical bird emerged on Shun's field.

 **Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius 1300 ATK / 1600 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect**

"I will activate Lanius' effect which allows me to summon a Raidraptor Monster from my hand; I will summon another Lanius " Mimicry was an orange mechanic bird.

 **Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius 1300 ATK / 1600 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Winged Beast / Effect**

"I overlay!" Both Monsters shot high into the Xyz whirlpool. Appear! Rank four! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon! A new bird emerged and this one was mostly green with metal black wings.

 **Raidraptor Rise Falcon 100 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Rank 4 / Winged Beast / XYZ/OU 2**

"I use an overlay unit to add your Monsters attack onto Rise!" Rise lost an overlay unit as it glowed from energy which flowed from Cat Dancer.

 **Rise ATK: 2500**

"I attack!" Rise shot into Serena's Monster as she smirked.

"My Monster isn't destroyed in battle, fool!" Rise hit Cat Dancer and Serena felt a small bit of pain but the Monster remained on the field.

 **Serena LP: 4000 – 3900**

"I play the Quick-Play Spell Raptor Attack! Rise can attack directly but you take halve the damage!"

"What?!" Rise glowed once more and fired an energy beam from its mouth at Serena. Serena couldn't find an Action Card so shielded her face from the attack, it hit the track near her instead.

 **Serena LP: 3900 – 2650**

"I set one card and end there!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Serena LP: 2650 Hand: 1**

 **Shun LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Now I draw!" Serena declared. "I use a Continuous Trap!" Serena added. "Luna Illumination! I place three counters on it and I can summon a Lunalight level four or lower Monster from my graveyard for each once, once the counters are gone the card is destroyed! Also each time that Monster is sent to the graveyard, it's instantly banished! Return Purple Butterfly!" A pink Lunalight emerged with pink wings. She wore the Lunalight mask over her eye.

 **Luna Illumination Counters: 3 - 2**

 **Lunalight Purple Butterfly ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 3**

"I send Purple Butterfly to the graveyard to increase Cat Dancer's attack by 1000!"

"What?" Shun said as Cat Dance glowed thanks to the power increase.

 **Cat Dancer ATK: 3400**

"I now use another Counter! Return White Rabbit!" A white female monster appeared with long white hair and rabbit like ears. She had a green dress on while holding a mallet.

 **Luna Illumination Counters: 2 - 1**

 **Lunalight White Rabbit ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 2**

"I use White Rabbit's effect to return your set card back to your hand!" White Rabbit launched her mallet onto Shun's field as Shun's card was returned to his hand, he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I now use Cat Dancer's effect! I tribute White Rabbit to Cat Dancer to attack twice with your Monster not being destroyed on the first attack!"

"You'll do me double the damage?!" Shun said.

"Correct! Also you take 100 damage for each time she declares an attack! I tribute White Rabbit!" White Rabbit was removed from the field as Cat Dancer gained her energy. "Now go!"

Cat Dancer unleashed several yellow discs which launched at Shun.

"But first you take 100 damage!" Serena said as one of the discs hit Shun in the back, making him yell.

 **Shun LP: 4000 – 3900**

"Now comes the first attack!" The discs hit Rise as they exploded on the bird; Shun felt the vibrations as his Monster remained on the field.

 **Shun LP: 3900 – 3000**

"No! Come on Shun!" yelled Yuzu from the crowd. "We can't let her win!"

"Second attack! But take 100 more damage first!" Shun gritted his teeth as he felt a burning pain.

 **Shun LP: 3000 - 2900**

"One more attack!" Cat Dancer this time launched herself at Rise Falcon as Shun could do nothing but watch, he failed to find an Action Card. Cat Dancer hit Rise with a full hit with her foot which made it explode.

 **Shun LP: 2900 - 2000**

"I end my turn with a face down!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Serena LP: 2650 Hand: 1**

 **Shun LP: 2000 Hand: 3**

"Draw!" Shun said. "I play Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force! I pay halve of my lifepoints and bring back my Falcon! I then summon a Monster which is two rankers higher!" Falcon returned as it shot into the sky.

 **Shun LP: 2000 - 1000**

"Appear rank six, Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" A black armoured Raidraptor emerged. It had blue central amour with red markings.

 **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon ATK: 2000 DEF: 3000 Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/RANK 6/OU 1**

"That Monster? Predictable!" Serena yelled.

"I love this deck! Ruri loves birds and I wanted that to reflect in my deck! I wanted her to be proud of me…. so it might be predictable… but I wouldn't ever change!" Shun hit back. Serena ignored him.

"Just go!" Serena said as she saw an Action Card coming up. She grabbed it and placed it into D-Wheel wrist dealer.

"If Revolution has a Xyz Monster as an overlay unit, I can detach that and destroy Cat Dancer and you take damage equal to halve that amount!"

 **Revolution OU: 0**

"Go!" Shun commanded as Revolution revealed numerous yellow missiles in its wings. It fired them down at Cat Dancer who was destroyed in an instant. Serena felt a larger pain run through her body this time.

 **Serena LP: 2650 – 950**

"Now, I attack directly!"

"I play the Action Spell Evasion, I avoid your attack!" Serena said with a smirk.

"Fine, I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Serena LP: 950 Hand: 1**

 **Shun LP: 1000 Hand: 2**

Serena drew her card as she looked deep in thought.

"I admit, this guy is quite tough…. I can see the damage in his heart…. but I will not fall to Xyz scum!" Serena thought to herself.

" _You could destroy this guy… you just need to let me out."_ said a voice in Serena's head, Serena was shocked when she heard the voice.

"Go away! I don't want you!" Serena thought back.

" _I'm going no-where, you need me Serena! We can do someone together!"_

"Why show up now?!"

" _Because you're showing rage… you're actually worried you'll lose!"_

"No I'm not!" Serena yelled back in her mind.

" _You can deny it but I am you…. I know what you feel and think! I am Dark Angel after all!"_

"Back off! I will win this duel without you!" Serena hit back. Within her card, Dianah, was listening to the talk. "I use my final counter of Luna Illumination to return Black Sheep!" A female who wore a full black bodysuit appeared. She had two ram horns come out of her shoulders with wool around her neck.

 **Luna Illumination Counters: 1 – 0**

Luna Illumination disappeared from the field after the counters had been used. Serena looked on with fierce eyes.

"I play my Trap Lunalight Calling! It brings back Cat Dancer back to my field!"

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

"I play Polymerization!" Serena slammed the Spell onto her D-Wheel disk. "Princess of the night, destroy our enemies with your instincts of beasts! I FUSION SUMMON, Dianah Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast! Appear Dianah, Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast!" A female beast who wore white amour emerged. She held a double-speared weapon.

 **Dianah, Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast [2800 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Beast-Warrior / Fusion]**

"When Black Sheep is used for Fusion Material, I can add a Lunalight Pendulum Monster to my hand! I add Lunalight Tiger! Next I use Dianah's effect! When Fusion Summoned she can gain attack equal to your Monster's attack!" Dianah held up her scythe and energy from the Xyz Monster flowed into Dianah.

 **Dianah ATK: 4800**

" _Serena, I am grateful you summoned me, you must not fall to Dark Angel, she is not herself anymore!"_ Dianah said.

"I don't care, just attack!" Serena yelled.

"I will." Dianah leapt high into the air as Shun looked ready.

"I play my Trap Adversity! If my Monster has less attack, it's not destroyed and I take no damage! It then gains 1000 attack!"

"NO!" Serena yelled as her Monster was forced to return while Revolution glowed thanks to the Trap.

 **Revolution ATK: 3000**

"Xyz scum…. always evading… always… running… WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT YOUR NATURAL PLACE AND DIE?!" Serena yelled with all her might Dianah looked with shock as Serena's eyes glowed with dark purple.

In the stands, Yuzu and the others looked in shock, Yuzu felt someone next to her.

" _No! Elisa is here!"_ Ciel said as she appeared next to Yuzu.

"What?!" Yuzu said as she looked in shocked.

" _This is bad!"_ Warrior added. _"She could run rampant here!"_

"Damnit…. Shun be careful…" Yuzu said to herself.

"And there's nothing we can do…" Yuya added.

" _E….Elisa?"_ Dianah said, stuttering.

"My friend…. well I thought we were until you said you made a mistake… you no-longer believe in killing the dragons?"

" _No! It drove you mad! I want my friend back!" the spirit replied._

"She's still here, you just got weak!" Dark Angel replied. "And that's not my name anymore! Anyway…. Serena won't be coming back for a while… !"

….

"Where is this place?!" Serena said. It was a purple endless space.

Just as Serena looked around, handcuffs shot out and captured her from her arms and legs.

"What is this?! LET GO!" Elisa's face appeared on a wall.

"Serena… I know I asked that we could work together but you continue to deny my existence. Your friend Marina along with Academia also wants to kill me. I am now making my move. I intend for you never to leave this place again!" Elisa laughed as she faded, her laughed continued to echo around the room.

"What do you mean?!" Serena yelled.

A few seconds paused until it happened. The sound of charging electricity was heard. Serena stopped trying to escape and was now paused in shock as she looked up to one of the shackles which had captured her.

"NO! PLEASE NO!"

Yellow charges shot down from all four and zapped Serena with a high charge, making her scream in a blood-curling scream.

"STOP THIS!"

"You're not leaving! I am the true owner of this body! I know how you were shocked as a kid by Academia to remove your "goodness"… I thought it was quite funny!" Elisa said. "You fear this? Fear me!"

"PLEASE!" Serena yelled as she screamed again.

… **..**

"What is she arguing with herself for?" Shun thought. "Wait… she has one of those spirit things!"

"You will have to serve me anyway Dinah! I banish Lunalight Calling which allows my Monster to attack once more but damage is halved! GO!"

Dianah reluctantly was forced to attack Shun under Dark Angel's commands. Dianah slashed Shun's Xyz Monster which created a smokescreen. As it faded Shun looked hurt but he had held on.

 **Shun LP: 1000 – 450**

"What did you do?!" Dark Angel said.

"I played Nanana! It bumped up Falcon by 700 attack!"

 **Falcon ATK: 3700**

Falcon faded as Dark Angel looked annoyed.

"So thanks to my damage being halved, you only took 550 damage… Serena was right; you don't know when to die. I end my turn."

 **Dianah ATK: 2800**

 **Falcon ATK: 3000**

 **Turn 6**

 **Dark Angel LP: 950 Hand: 2**

 **Shun LP: 450 Hand: 2**

"You're tough… but I've beaten tougher! I draw!" Shun declared. "I play Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force! I rank up Revolution by two ranks! Go!" Revolution shot high into the sky into a golden light.

"Appear from the depths of space! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" A giant Raidraptor emerged which was mainly white but it had a golden core. It made its way down to the track as it glowed.

 **Raidraptor- Satellite Cannon Falcon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Winged Beast/Xyz/RNK 8/OU 1**

"Shun has summoned the Monster which helped him in the last round!" MC yelled.

"It's surely over for Serena!" Mellissa Claire added.

"I use one overlay unit to reduce your Monsters attack by 800 for each Raidraptor in the graveyard!"

 **Falcon OU: 0**

"I have four! So that's 3200!" Falcon glowed as did Dianah who lost all of her attack.

 **Dianah ATK: 0**

"I should've known you would've failed me!" Dark Angel said to Dianah.

" _I just want you back Elisa!"_

"Enough talk! Satellite, end this!"

…..

Within the back of Elisa's mind, Serena could hear Keno's roar, the Monster which Serena always admired from her lifelong friend Marina's. Serena was still being zapped but the roaring was able to distract her from it.

"Kenos?" Serena said. "Are you… talking to me?!" The roaring got louder. The dragon then appeared before her within her mind. Serena could only look at it.

"What… what are you doing here?!" Kenos roared once more and unleashed four breaths of fire which destroyed the chains, making Serena fall onto its back, Serena was mentally exhausted.

She barely opened her eyes and she saw Marina and Yuri within her mindset touching her, supporting her.

"I… I have to fight back…." Serena said to herself.

… **.**

Back in the duel, Elisa felt a rush come from within her mind.

" _I'm taking over! I won't lose!"_ a voice said in Dark Angel's mind, it was Serena. Serena's will not to lose allowed her to regain control. Her green eyes returned as Elisa screamed.

" _FOOLSIH GIRL!"_

"I'm the one who is in charge!" Serena saw an Action Card and grabbed it. "I play Big Escape to end the Battle Phase!"

"I set a card and end my turn!" Shun replied.

" _I heard that dragon again."_ Warrior said to Ciel.

" _Dragon? Did its spirit make it to Serena… wherever she was within Elisa's mind?"_ Ciel replied.

 **Turn 7**

 **Serena LP: 950 Hand: 2**

 **Shun LP: 450 Hand: 1**

"This is for everyone I care for! DRAW!" Serena yelled. "I play Dark Hole! I destroy all Monsters on the field!"

"But why?!" Shun said as a dark hole in the sky sucked up both his Monster and Serena's.

"This! I play Crimson Moon! I fuse my two Fusion Monsters in my graveyard to summon a Monster which you won't survive from! "When the crimson moon spreads over the horizon, the queen of the beasts will awaken again to expand her murderous rage! FUSION SUMMON!"

A long-haired fox appeared whose hair curled around its head. It had red amour on with flames coming out of its gauntlets which were placed on its wrists.

 **Kaira the Queen of the Lunalight Beasts ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"4000?!" Shun said.

"Karia is unaffected by card effects, don't even try!" Serena said.

"Fine I'll get an Action Card!" Shun sped up and saw one ahead.

"Karia is too fast for that! Karia, END THIS! Infernal Rampage!" Kaira's drew his claws and at the same time jumped so high that his figure disappeared. Shun was still looking high above as Kaira appeared and slammed his claws into Shun, knocking him off his D-Wheel and sending him rolling onto the ground as his D-Wheel crashed.

 **Shun LP: 450 – 0 Serena Wins**

"SERENA WINS! SERENA WINS!" MC yelled along with the crowd.

Serena stooped her D-Wheel as she fell to her knees. "You won't control me…Elisa." Serena slowly made her way to the exit tunnel and there she collapsed. As she did, a female in a cloak took her away. Serena was slowly going asleep but she saw purple hair… the same as Marina.

"No… Shun…" Yuzu said.

" _Ruka will have them out."_ Warrior said. _"No need to worry."_

"But now it's…. my turn…" Yuya said as he saw Minerva on the screen.

 **Mina**

"In an empty warehouse, Mina now was building a large machine with parts she had found. In a metal jar, a gage increased as Mina looked at it.

"Oh… I see the angel energy from Serena was quite high. I guess that bird brain duelist got the best out of her…. and now I'm on the final part… to reclaiming what I lost. Only a few more duels to go…."

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for his OC cards in Serena's cards such as Karia and Crimson Moon and his ideas as ever! Tournament in nearly done and things off-track are building up!

Exelion Heart – Thanks again!

Veracity- Same as above!

Royal2 – I am sorry about that dude but Mercy has another big duel coming up and that loss will make sense soon.

Samueljoo – Thanks

Fantasymaker76 c Thanks as ever dude and yeah those ideas are all being considered, thanks for letting your thoughts known!


	133. Entertainer End

A/N Massive thanks to Rom again as normal and Summer Landsdown for adding a section to this chapter, where Odd-Eyes gets a vision, thank you!

It was night and at Ruka's home Yuzu and Yuya were with each other. Yuya was preparing for his duel vs Minerva.

"That girl caused me to turn into Odd-Eyes against Damon… I destroyed a part of the stadium…" Yuya said, depressed.

"Well at least they repaired it!" Yuzu said, trying to make the atmosphere lighter.

"That girl can make worst fears come alive… she destroyed Mercy and…. could easily destroy me." Yuya added.

"Then you will have to win! Look we just got Clear Wing talking to Yugo… it was like something clicked within him… maybe you and Odd-Eyes could work something out."

"You know what happened…. Odd-Eyes is the leader… he got corrupted… he dueled Ciel and… nothing changed unlike Clear Wing and Linette."

"Well let's worry about Minerva tomorrow; we need to work on our decks." Yuzu replied. On the table were their decks and side decks with extra cards.

"Shun got taken underground, Mercy is still in the hospital… Yugo and Rin are in the garage…. it's getting lonely now." Yuya said.

"Mina is also missing…" Yuzu said. "I will talk to Ruka later. Anyway, Minerva has used a Physic deck for the last two rounds, she can only Synchro while you can Xyz, Fusion, Synchro and Pendulum. It appears also she pays with her lifepoints to gain effects but also she can recover them… you need to stop that."

"Our decks have changed so much… but it's her powers… how to cope with that is the most important." Yuya added.

"I'm sure with Odd-Eyes you can finish her quickly but you'll need to maintain your composure." Yuzu said. "She can inflict powers through her eyes… and it can work on both dragons and humans alike…. there has to be some way to get protection…." Yuzu added.

"Ruka could use a spirit of something?" Yuya said. "She has a natural connection with them?"

"I can ask but I'm not sure… however…."

"Whatever stupid idea your thinking of… don't…" Yuya replied.

"Arcadia would know! Maybe some form of machine which cancels it out….. or even better Mina!"

"It's tomorrow night." Yuya said. "We have no time."

"Fine! What tactics will you use?" Yuzu replied.

"I can't summon Odd-Eyes… he will corrupt me again… by using my Magicians though and Performapals… I should be able to build something up."

"But you've not got any extra deck Performapals?" Yuzu said. "Or Magicians?"

"Well… my deck has never let me down before so… I just need to trust them. Your deck has changed much more than mine anyway!"

"Well my Melodious are still here but Ciel's Queen Knights have also been added… thankfully they work quite well together." Yuzu replied.

" _Master Yuya."_ a voice said. Yuya looked around and saw Time and Star appeared.

"Ah!" Yuya was caught by surprise and fell onto the floor.

"Get up Yuya…." Yuzu said, embarrassed.

"What is it guys?" Yuya said as he stood back up.

" _We have a gift."_ Star added. At this point Warrior appeared with a grin on her face, she tapped Yuzu's shoulder which made her scream and fall to the floor.

" _WARRIOR! YOU LITTLE-_ " Yuzu yelled.

" _Don't swear! You're only fourteen!"_ Warrior smugly said.

"What are you doing out at this time?!" Yuzu replied.

" _I see Time and Star… I come out as well. They suck the life out of the party."_

"I swear there's no peace and quiet with you guys!" Yuzu said, annoyed.

" _Anyway… during the war me and Time used our power to transform to fight the combined dragon's army… you see the dragons before they went…. crazy… we were working on different forms with their energy… or as you now know it as, summoning methods. Clear Wing gave us some of his Synchro energy for us to see if we could create something to help keep order in the world…"Star added._

" _Fat lot of good that did…" Warrior said._

" _Don't start, we all agree on the same goals now." Yuzu said._

" _Anyway… we created a Magician Synchro card… we can give this to you." Time said._

" _We didn't tell you about it since… we didn't know how Clear Wing would react but since it seems that… Clear Wing could be changing his heart; this is the right time to give it to you."_

Yuya's deck glowed as their staffs shined at the table. Once it stopped Yuya took out the card.

"Enlightenment Paladin? This is for me?" Yuya said.

" _Yes, and hopefully it could maybe help Odd-Eyes see the light as well."_ Time said as they faded.

 **Garage – Rin**

" _So… this is what that human boy thought?"_ Linette said as they looked at Ruka's brother's notes on how to Accel Synchro. A type of summoning that had only been performed by one person in the Synchro Dimension before. Everyone in the house including Yuya and Yuzu were in the garage.

"Yes, it happened once." Yugo said.

" _Nonsense."_ Clear Wing said. _"It's a power that Synchro wielders can use. Angels and dragons to be exact!"_

"But it happened." Rin said. "And Ruka's brother Rua was trying to work out how it happened, hence where we got the ideas for the engine from."

" _So where did it come from?"_ Callistis asked Linette **.  
**

" _Not a clue."_ Linette said bluntly.

"Well it had to come from your world somewhere?" Rin asked.

" _Of course but…. I have no clue. There's always mystery about our world, we might work it out one day."_ Linette replied. _"If I want…."_

"If you want? But this is important?!" Rin said.

" _Look Rin… you are based on me and there was a time when I was bossy like you towards Clear Wing but…. after Clear Wing's constant silliness, I learnt not to be so highly strung all the time. We have Clear Wing back… enjoy that. "_

"You mean lazy? Is that way you didn't appear until now?!" Rin hit back.

" _Of course not! I told you that I couldn't stand to see Clear Wing… as he was!"_

"I am not bossy!" Rin replied.

"You are a little bit…" Yugo added, quietly.

"Shut it Yugo!" Rin replied.

" _Maybe everyone should just move on… yeah?"_ Warrior said. _"Ciel wouldn't be happy if she saw this…."_

" _My sister would back me up!"_ Linette replied. _"Where is she now anyway?"_

" _She appeared recently, the seal should wear off again soon."_ Warrior added.

" _Callistis, back me up."_ Linette said.

" _Um… erm… I.. this is personal!"_ Callistis replied, in doubt.

"Why do I get stuck with an angel who is different from me….!" Rin said as she rubbed her face.

"Try having a spirit who is annoying as anything…!" Yuzu said, Warrior didn't know Yuzu was talking about her.

" _Yeah, Mozarta is quite….. oi!"_ Warrior replied. _"Anyway Rin's attitude is her strong point! She helped Yuzu get through losing her father with her attitude, she's someone who won't take no for answer!"_

" _And she has been able to avoid getting Yugo hurt… quite a few times." Callistis_ added with a nervous tone.

"Yeah, we are talking about a girl who born in a hell world and will still fight back wherever she can." Yuzu said.

" _And I fought in a war!"_ Linette added. _"Regardless I am merely saying that not everything has to done in an instant!"_

"Okay I think we've had enough shouting for now." Yuya said. "We're all on the same side here…."

 **Later**

It was just Rin and Yugo in the garage now as they looked at their D-Wheel.

"Once I unlock this "clear mind", I should gain access to Accel Synchro cards." Rin said.

"I guess it's harder to do now that Linette is a bit…. mad." Yugo said.

"I can understand her points but I wish she could see mine." In the background of Rin's mind, Linette could hear the talk. "Anyway, like Callistis said, both Tops and Commons need to be united…. so I still hope Linette can see me as I am… to help this world."

"Well I know who you are at least." Yugo said. "Just like Ringo…. Tops and Commons are made of different parts… we can make it work together…"

"That's deep for you Yugo….!" Rin laughed. "Though…do you still hate Tops?" Rin said.

"I hate what they've done but… since this whole adventure begun…. Yuya and the others have kinda shown me that there are other ways to look at things. Maybe…. we need to blame the leaders.. and not the followers…. I did that before…."

"We've both changed and so has Yuzu and the others…" Rin took Yugo's hands and held them together. "At least I know we have each other in all this… we have errors but we can save this city."

 **Underground**

Shun was thrown onto the underground floor by the guards as the entrance lift shut, leaving Shun locked underground and smirking guards going back up-top.

"Damnit!" Shun yelled as he hit the floor in annoyance.

"Hey! Common scum! Get to work!" said a guard who had a taser. Shun gritted his teeth as walked over to some metal which lay on the ground. He didn't want to cause a scene as he knew Ruka was working on a way out.

"Now take it over to be recycled, every single piece!" said another guard. Shun took some metal and walked over to a conveyor belt. There working at the recycling point was someone from the Commons who had been defeated already.

"Ah the bird guy." said a black male, it was Damon, the duelist Yuya beat in the first round.

"You're still alive then?" Shun said.

"Yes…. I was thrown down here after I had recovered… just." Damon replied.

"They throw anyone down here… even with wounds?" Shun added with anger.

"That's part of the parcel." Damon added. "And so is that Arcadia girl…. well two of them."

Over on the side, Ran was helping Mercy who had crutches, Mercy was battered and bruised.

"Mercy?!" Shun said as she went over to her.

"Hey… Shun." Mercy said.

"Why…. I mean you're down here?!"

"She was in a coma until just earlier today…. Security wants no exceptions." Ran said as she helped her friend.

"That's awful!" Shun said.

"Ran has…. forgiven me and she's on our side now." Mercy slowly added.

"Basically all the Commons have been put here." Ran added. "Except Raito and that girl Mercy says is from Academia."

"What?! Marina escaped? And… Raito…."

"Yeah… I guess they both got jumped and taken away by someone." Ran added. "Before they could be moved underground."

"And I guess Ruri isn't here?" Shun added.

"No…. she's not. I'm sorry Shun." Mercy said.

"Don't worry you are still alive and that's good." Shun said. "If Ruri got moved then she must be needed for something… meaning she's safe. I thought you could heal people now though? Why not heal yourself?"

"Mercy has no energy to do that." Ran said. "This is my fault… I was so caught up in Eurdice's teachings…."

"Don't worry Ran." Mercy said. "We all make errors…"

"Shinji will get his revolution, we will overturn them all!" Damon said.

"Hasn't there been enough violence! My… friends are working on a way to stop all this!" Shun added.

"We still need to fight back!" Damon said. "We entered this tournament with a chance to win it and use that to our advantage! We knew we had a chance of being sent underground but….we will keep going! We're planning our way out of here now! And rejoin Shinji!"

"Fool!" Shun said loudly, he saw a guard walk past and after that Shun begun to whisper. "We're working on a way out… a proper way out… with your friends up top… they're working with someone to help us."

"Shinji would do no such thing!"

"Shinji… didn't agree to this so those who sided with Ruka…. are helping." Shun said.

"Then they're traitors! Ruka is a disgrace!" Damon said.

"Don't make me have to stop you!" Shun added in annoyance.

"Our decks are locked away….. there are many of us… how many are you? We will fight our way out… the old fashioned way!" Damon replied smugly.

"Us!" said a voice from aside; it was Jill and Boomer who Yuzu and Yuya had beaten.

"Who are you?!" Damon said.

"We and the other Commons are not going to join you and your gang!" Boomer said.

"We know you want revolution but we want nothing to do with your gang!" Jill said. "Even as Commoners!"

"You wish to be slaves to the Tops?!" Damon said.

"No. We want a peaceful solution… we just had no resource to do so…. until Yuzu and that friend of hers Yuya spoke about it to us before our duels." Jill added.

"We know your way is messy and will punish the Tops who are not at fault!" Boomer added.

"Leave it Damon….!" Mercy said. "Just trust our plan!"

"You Arcadia thrash are also Tops… I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt but I see you're no different!" Damon added.

" _As a former officer…. you better trust these guys."_ said a voice. To the side a bulky man in a vest walked in. It was Ushio.

"Ah, the former Security Officer…. you're part of the cancer!" Damon argued.

"I was a great duelist until I lost vs that Yugo guy! Regardless…. being down here and seeing the injured and…. everyone else…. I was on the wrong side…. I was an evil man working for a evil organization…. there are people down here from years ago still…. they've spent years down here…. they're skinny and weak…. I helped cause this."

"Enough of this!" Damon said. "I will find my people and start something which will never be forgotten about! No-one has had the nerve to do such a thing…. we've seen our life's ruined year after year…. time to make history!" Damon smirked as he looked at two other former competitors, Rally and Hunter.

"Damon…" Rally said.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts?! We're the Revolutionaries! We have been planning this!" Damon said.

"Maybe there is truth to what they say…" Hunter added.

"Don't you recall what Martha told us?" Rally said. "Once a few Top's children were sent to Commons because their parents didn't want them? Martha looked after them and fed up! There still with Martha now…. she wouldn't judge!"

"Fine, enjoy rotting in hell." Damon walked off as guards monitored them closely

"We can stop them… but what is this Ruka's plan?" Ushio said.

"I don't know… I guess we have to wait for her… if I got sent underground Ruka said she would communicate to me via a spirit message but…. I guess the news of me being in a coma… she doesn't know where I am now."

"Spirit?" Ushio said.

"Super long story." Ran added. "Anyway… we need to let Ruka know… I guess with Arcadia putting you in hospital ruined the plan."

"Yeah… I knew I wasn't going to win the cup so I was going to be the person who she could speak to underground…. we need to get to Ruka somehow…" Mercy added.

"I might have an idea." Shun said.

 **Ruka**

At the night, the tunnel had all been dug and the Commons who had helped were all ready to enter.

Ruka's plan involved entering the tunnel with smoke grenades and saving everyone underground.

"This whole plan has gone off track." Ruka said. "Mercy was meant to tell me how many people are down there… location of the exits… but now it's just guess work."

As Ruka looked at the Commons helping, she felt a rush of a sensation run through her head.

"Ruka…. Ruka?" said a male voice.

"Shun?!" Ruka replied.

"Yes, I am talking to you via Ran… the girl who Mercy knows via Arcadia."

"Is Mercy okay?! Are you?!" Ruka said with worry.

"Mercy isn't in great shape but we are here and safe. Ran's power allows her to sense other people's feelings…. so we're using that to talk to you… same as you planned with Mercy, now listen carefully…."

… _.._

"Okay, Shun will try and stop Damon and his group from causing a riot while we follow our usual plan." Ruka said to the group.

"Okay!"

"Now, knock down the last bit of tunnel and let's ente-" Before Ruka could finish, a giant spotlight appeared above them followed by the noises of helicopters flying over.

"Security!" said a Common as the helicopters stopped and the guards slid down from ropes, surrounding them.

"How?!" Ruka yelled. A giant holoscreen opened in midair, it was Roget.

"Ruka….. how are you! The girl who tries to help those Tops and Commons in need… the list of charges against you are high… the only sentence is to be sent underground! I'm aware of your powers… you see… I had cameras installed in your house….. I knew about this plan!"

"What?!" Ruka said. "We had a spy?! I won't get caught! I summo-" Before Ruka could finish the guards threw metal balls onto the floor. Each guard quickly put headphones on as Ruka and the others looked at it.

The balls unleashed a large wave of deafening noise which made the Commons and Ruka hold their ears and scream.

"No!" Ruka yelled. She could feel her body getting weaker due to the noise, before she could act, she was knocked out.

… **..**

 **Ruka Garage**

Within the garage and the group unaware as to what happened with Ruka, Star and Timegazer has appeared.

After seeing how they have accepted Clear Wing back after his change of heart after remembering the good times with Linette and seeing that the angels have also their errors in the past, the magicians were now ready to say something they never thought they would say.

"We…. are sorry." Time said.

"Yes… after the way you've accepted Clear Wing back… it could be said our manner of… attitude was poor."

"We have seen that… you hold no grudges against Clear Wing…. so… nor should we."

"Wow…. they finally say it!" Warrior said.

"Didn't you want to kill the dragons….?" Yuzu said to Warrior.

"And I said sorry as well….." Warrior added. "I just said it quicker!"

"Always a competition…." Yuzu muttered to herself.

"Yes… and so was I." Cattiest said. "I am also sorry for wishing to kill the dragons… after the destruction… it seemed no other way."

"Me, Warrior and Mozarta might have worked out a way to maybe connect back to Odd-Eyes..." Ciel said.

"Using Raito's powers on the rest?" Yugo said.

"No… Clear was able to open his heart but for the rest… I doubt it will work." Ciel said. "The rest won't wish to see the visions… they would try and attack… while Clear Wing is more open to seeing ideas. No, we need to use different methods and because of Yuya and Odd-Eyes love for making people smile…"

"We use that Smile World card you was given." Warrior added.

"We will get him to feel that feeling again… making people happy." Ciel said.

"Won't Odd-Eyes… be hearing this?" Yuya asked.

"I hope he is, I want him to be happy once more. I don't want his forgiveness… just… for Odd-Eyes to be return.. the true Odd-Eyes."

 **Arcadia**

Euridice returned to Arcadia with a serious look on her face. She was followed down the school's hallways with her henchmen in white robes. Waiting in the centre of the hallway was Minerva, awaiting her orders.

"Leave us." Euridice said as the guards bowed and walked off.

"Where is Raito, Lady Divine?" Minerva asked about her boyfriend.

"Don't worry; we got him in our medical wing. Our guards got him out while Security put him in their hospital ward… Director Roget was not pleased." Euridice said.

"So what did he have to say? Anything which changes our plan?"

"Child, worry about the duel. Our plan remains the same." Euridice said. "Go to your room, there should be a new deck for you to test."

"A new one?"

"Let's just say we got a sight into Yuya Sakai's tactics… without the need for a mind-reader….!"Euridice laughed as she walked off.

 **Euridice Office**

Euridice sat down at her desk with her older brother Sayer in her office. The office had the curtains drawn and the room was in darkness to avoid Sayer being seen as he is still presumed dead by everyone else.

"So you saw this Academia…. destroying… and you want an alliance with Roget?!" Sayer said, angrily.

"You're the mind-reader… you could've seen this coming!" Euridice replied by slamming her hands on the desk in response.

"We have more than enough to repel any "army"".

"Fact is Roget has the councilwoman Mikage under his control… he knows about Academia's schedule… our hands are quite tied….." Euridice replied with annoyance in her tone. She hated that Roget had some leverage over Arcadia.

"So what? We will take control of this world… Mikage is irrelevant!"

"Not if Roget uses her to influence the council to turn them against us… the council could easily spark a big revolution and the Commons could get in our way….!"

"Those rats?!" Divine replied. "We can beat them with our eyes closed!"

"I know but Commons, Security, Academia plus these… "Lancers"…. we don't have the numbers to fight them all!" Euridice replied.

"So you wish to fight with Roget?! Weak." Divine said as he walked off. "I will never join with Roget… and if you do… I will have to take charge of Arcadia myself!"

"You will replace me?!"

"You replaced _me!_ I'm only hiding because the rage fuels Aki's fire! Our number one weapon! But I have other tricks…. just because you're my sister… means nothing if you side with scum." Divine said. "If I sense that you're working with him…. you will join Mercy and Ran as traitors." Divine pulled a book from a bookshelf in the office and a bookcase slid open as Divine walked down it. The bookcase shut after he exited while Euridice looked unmoved.

 **Roget**

Roget was in his office with Dennis who had returned. Roget had not seen Dennis with Marina and Serena as Serena had removed the footage, Roget was planning his move.

"Dennis, leave me. I need to make a call." Dennis, though not under control as he was pretending, left the office as Roget got a call up to Mina.

"It's about time you answered." Roget said.

"I've been busy." Mina replied. "I want my experimentation equipment to be fully correct."

"I lost a few officers the other day…. was that you?"

"I brought Dennis back to me yes… I had to repair his chip." Mina said.

"He could've had it done here!"

"And I'm not working in your dirty laboratory anymore… they're back now… what's the worry?"

"If you're planning something?!" Roget said.

"I don't know what you mean… what do you want?"

"I want to speak to that girl Yuzu again and since they're starting to worry about you… it's time for you to see them again and send Yuzu my way."

"Fine…" Mina sighed.

 **Ruka Home**

Mina had returned to Ruka's home with Yugo, Rin, Yuzu and Yuya all happy she was safe.

"Where were you?" Yuzu said.

"I was hurt. I sprained my leg when I was getting fresh air." Mina said. "I had to rest it."

"Really? You didn't phone?"

"My duel disk couldn't get a signal." Mina said.

"Okay, you better rest it up." Yuzu added.

" Roget and Security were able to bring me here after they found me…. Roget wanted to see you." Mina said, with a fake weakness in her voice.

"Me? Fine, whereabouts?"

"In Security HQ… I will call to get a car to go now." Mina said.

"But Yuya's duel is tomorrow... I want to be here to help."

"It won't take long." Mina said. "We'll be back for tomorrow."

"Go Yuzu, it will be fine." Rin said.

"Yeah, me and Yuya will help each other." Yugo said.

"It's fine Yuzu, it's important." Yuya added.

"Hmm.. okay, I'll be quick." Yuzu said. As Mina left the room, Yuzu stood up and looked out at the Security car outside."

"This girl's excuses sound weird." Warrior said who appeared.

"Well if anything happens, you better help me out." Yuzu said. "But yes… Mina's story does not add up."

 **Security HQ**

In the elevator which was going to Roget's office, Yuzu stood next to Mina. Her fist clenched with her pink duel disk ready to go at anytime. Yuzu was on the edge after starting to doubt Mina.

"So Mina…. what else did you do at Academia apart from build duel disks?"

"Just duel disks… and more duel disks….!" Mina replied, innocently.

"Okay and your parents? What about them… any brothers or sisters?"

"Just me and my father… he is loyal to Academia… I don't wish to be associated with him."

"Okay… I'm sorry to hear that…." Yuzu added.

"My life isn't as simple as yours…. well… maybe being part-angel that's false!" Mina joked.

"Yeah I guess…." Yuzu said with nerves. "What does your father do?"

"Oh he calls himself the Doctor…. he's a smart guy within Academia." Yuzu paused as something flashed in her mind

" _I'm the Doctor! The genius of Academia! I am the mind behind the parasites!"_

Yuzu remembered that line from Ritual when Masumi was under control and the Doctor spoke to them through her. Yuzu now was super suspicious but didn't want to ask Mina here.

"But about the war?"

"I don't want to talk about that far." Mina said. "It was a bad time… anyway, we're here." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. There Roget stood in front of them.

"Yuzu Hiragri. We meet at last." Roget said.

"What do you want….!" Yuzu said as the two stepped out of the lift.

"I'll make this quick. I need you and your team to finally join with me to stop Academia, they are getting closer to invasion and we now have Arcadia on our side."

"I won't trust you." Yuzu said. "Now is that all?"

"You fail to understand girl… I have Ruka and her team underground!"

"WHAT?!" Yuzu yelled.

"If you want to help them, you must follow my orders! I also have the high council on my side!"

"What?" Yuzu said. Three figures appeared, Mr Izayoi along with Yeager and a controlled Mika acting as normal.

"We understand about these other worlds now." Mr Izayoi said. "Director Roget told us."

"And while we… don't appreciate the lack of truth-telling from Roget… he and Mikage have gave us full proof of their existence." Yeager added.

"This is the council's will." Mikage added as the screen faded.

"So… unless you want your friends to suffer… join with me!" Roget gloated. "Everyone in this place must know their place… you are under mine!"

"Shut it you toad!" Yuzu yelled. "This man is not someone you want to side with!" Yuzu said to Mr Izayoi. "You want Aki's respect… then listen to me and don't trust this guy!"

"Enough." Mikage said. "If you fail to comply then you will be removed from the Friendship Cup and sent to the Facility. We are aware of your powers but we have precautions made."

"Damnit…" Yuzu said as she gritted her teeth.

"So what will it be?" Roget said, gloating.

"What do you expect of me?!" Yuzu replied with a stern tone.

"Simple, I want your help to beat Academia and you shall be my Lancers! My army!"

"Get over yourself!" Yuzu hit back.

"Is that a no?" Roget said, Yuzu saw Mikage and the rest.

"Why do you oppose?" Mr Izayoi said.

"Urgh.. Rin was right, this place is run by people who refuse to change or listen…." Yuzu said to herself.

"We are elected officials, show more respect." Yeager added.

"I don't care!" Yuzu said.

"Now do you agree or not?!" Roget said.

"I guess I have no other choice….!"

"Say yes then…. I want you to say it! Say I will fight for Director Roget!"

"Then I shall escort the girl." Mr Izayoi interrupted.

"Fine." Roget said. 

"I insist." Mr Izayoi walked out the room and Yuzu followed.

"Strange… why do it himself?" Yeager said. Roget looked at Mikage.

"We should go." Mikage said. "We have issues to deal with." Roget watched as he was all alone. He hit a button and saw Yuzu walking out with the councilman, he watched closely.

 **Outside**

Outside Mr Izayoi looked at Yuzu; they were outside the main doors of the headquarters as people entered in and out but behind a tree. He wanted privacy.

"Why walk me out?" Yuzu said.

"I need to ask, how much closer are you to saving Aki and getting her back on my side."

"Your side?! You don't learn, you won't get her back until you listen to her… anyway we know the winner of the tournament will duel Aki in final match… one of us will win the tournament and once we beat her we will show her that her ways are wrong." Yuzu replied.

"Stupid plan, none of you are anywhere near close to beating Aki." Mr Izayoi said.

"Leave that for me to worry about." Yuzu added. "My father is a fool but compared to you…. I now see him as a true hero…"

"Look I must ask, why do you distrust Roget so much?"

"If I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me but hear this… he's trouble and if you want any chance of getting Aki back, you'll sack him."

"No chance. Roget has done a great job." Mr Izayoi said.

"Fine… you're a scared man.. I understand….. do you not remember Sora mentioning Academia? When I saved you from Sora, he said Academia. That is where Roget is from; he is a dangerous man formerly working for an evil school."

"What proof do you have and if it's formally… I have no issues."

"Ah you're so blind!" Yuzu raged. "Then do this… I need to call someone in Commons… it's a backup plan."

"You want me to let you phone someone in Commons?! No chance!"

"It's for Aki! Now either do it or risk having a continued feud with her!" Yuzu added. "Look I know I've been hard on you, but I really want to save your daughter and end this dimension war. Please I need your help my friends are on danger and every day I past on this dimension academia is getting stronger."

"Look, I understand your position; I want to save my father that was taken by Academia." Yuzu show the sadness of her father being carded

"….Fine! I shall arrange for a call to be made from my limousine while we drive you back to your home. It's getting late."

"Fine but you must check Roget…. you will really regret it if you don't." Yuzu said as the two walked off.

 **Underground**

"In you go!" said a guard as he threw Ruka in to the underground section. Ruka was thrown onto the floor with no duel disk or cards.

"Damn you!" Ruka yelled as the guards smirked. The rest of the Commons she was working with had been thrown in as well. Ruka slowly got up off the floor thanks to the Commons. She brushed herself down.

"Now what?" said one Common.

"I have no idea… how did they know?!" Ruka said to herself.

"Enough talk! Get to work!" said another guard. "Start by taking the metal to the scrap section!" He had a whip and slammed it onto the ground.

"Damnit." Ruka thought. "I need to find the guys…"

" _Well… well…."_ said a male voice. It was Damon along with his fellow friend Tony. They were speaking to the Revolutionaries who helped Ruka, those who no-longer wished to cause a riot as they believed in Ruka's vision.

"Damon… Tony…." Ruka said.

"I see you all ended up down here… almost like the Tops can't be reasoned with! Now do the right thing and help us and Shinji!" Damon said.

"We're going to get out of here today!" Tony said.

"As ever you're stupid!" Ruka hit back. "Those guards will have the sound bombs… they knock people out with a high frequency noise… it's how we got down here…. you won't be able to do that!"

"We have been here for a while now… we know their routine, habits and times they change shifts…. we will not let something like that stop us!" Tony said.

"As ever you and Shinji refuse to listen to reason!" Ruka said in disgust.

" _Ruka?"_ Ruka turned and saw the rest of the group underground. Mercy saw her friend and couldn't look more delighted, same for Ruka.

 **Little While Later**

Ruka and the others had all caught up on the events of each group's efforts. Ruka was now with Shun and Mercy.

"Mercy, I'm so sorry." Ruka said.

"I'm okay, but we need to get out of here." The three were hidden away while Rally, Boomer, Jill and Ran all looked out for guards coming near; the four were working on removing junk from metal which could be reused.

"We need a way out… a plan B…. can we exit via the tunnel?" Shun said.

"No, the last bit of the tunnel was left un-dug so we could enter only when we were fully ready…. now that plan has failed." Ruka said.

"Well we were able to get you to hear my message before you were attacked… maybe we can get Yuzu and the others to help?" Mercy said.

"No they're in the tournament still…. the others are missing…. though… there are still some friends we can call." Ruka said as she just remembered Sora, Ray and Tsukikage.

"Who?"

"We can call Sora, Ray and Tsukikage. They took Ray away because Security were going to send her here… and last time I spoke to Yuzu which was earlier… they had not returned…. it seems that Ray is still very tired after all she's been through." Ruka explained.

"Well we need to get them to help… there's going to be a riot down here." Shun said.

"Yeah but Ran's powers are drained after sending that message." Mercy said.

"It's fine, I still have one card I keep for save-keeping…" Ruka said. "Security didn't take _all_ my cards." Ruka who wore a black hoodie and boots unzipped one of her shoes and a card fell out.

"Sneaky!" Mercy said.

"Yeah, this card with given by my parents before they went overseas to work… time to use it."

 **Ray, Sora, Tsukikage**

"How much longer must we stay here?!" Ray said impatiently while sitting on a bed. The three were still in an abounded house, hiding from Security.

"Security will arrest you on the spot." Sora said.

"Yes plus you're still weak from your ordeal." Tsukikage said.

"I'm fine!" Ray said as she stood up but then fell dizzy before falling back onto the bed. "Damnit! We need to find the others! We know Yuzu, Yuya, Rin and Yugo are still in the Friendship Cup from watching them on TV! We must get to them."

"But I won't know where to look, protecting you is most important."

"Ugh…. Yuzar would have said yes." Ray replied.

"I know it's annoying but it's dark. We can look tomorrow, by then you should be able to stay here by yourself." Sora said. "You can't even duel properly yet… Academia's brainwashing side-effects take a few days to disappear."

"We must prepare ourselves anyway." Tsukikage added.

A little while later, Ray looked out the window as Sora and Tsukikage were preparing food.

" _Kuri kuri ku!"_

"What did you say?" Ray asked Sora.

"Um, nothing?" Sora added.

" _Kuri kuri ku!" The noise was more angry this time._

" _Don't you hear it?" Ray said._

"No, what is it?" Tsuikahe asked. Right before Ray a brown fuzzball with a red bow on its tail quickly appeared in the room, Ray fell back in shock.

"Ray what is it?!" Sora said.

"A… a spirit! Don't you see it?!" Ray said, shaking in fear.

"Wait.. a spirit? It must be… Ruka!" Tsukikage said.

"Ruka?" Sora replied.

"I may help." said a voice from Ray's deck. Samurai emerged.

"Samurai?" Ray said.

"It's good to see you." Samurai replied. "I shall translate what this duel spirit is saying."

"I have no idea what's going on?" Sora said.

"I will explain later." Tsukikage said. "What is it saying Ray?"

" _Kuri kuri kuri bon bon kuri!"_

" _This creature is called Kuribon and belongs to Ruka. It says that they are in trouble." Samurai said._

" _Trouble?" Ray said._

" _Kuri kuri!"_

" _I understand!" Samurai said. "It said Ruka and the others are trapped underground and Ruka's plan to free them has failed…. also Ruka is unsure of Yuya and Yuzu's safety now….it wants Tsukikage to head underground and for you to be on standby if something happens to Yuya, Yuzu, Rin or Yugo"_

"No way…. we will help. No worries!" Ray said to Kuribon. Kuribon nodded and faded away. Ray turned to Sora and Tsukikage as Samurai also faded.

 **Next Day – Morning- Ruka's**

"Ruka isn't answering her duel disk…" Yuzu said.

"Now I'm getting worried." Yuya said.

"Focus on the duel; it's vital you avoid Minerva's powers." Rin added.

"Yeah I know… now the high council aren't going to help us… we need to work even harder to make City smile." Yuya said.

"I wouldn't rule it out yet…" Yuzu said. "Aki is his daughter and it seems Mr Izayoi is willing to comprise…. but we need to get to Aki first… in a duel…"

"And that involves on you guys winning." Mina said. "Anyway you should get going; I will try and contact Ruka."

"Okay, let's do it!" Yuya said.

"Just remember Yuya, you should remember to entertain like your father but do it your way… this world is tough… so do the best you can." Yuzu said. The two embraced in a friendly hug.

 **Stadium**

Yuya was on the starting line, he wished to avoid seeing Minerva. Minerva drove next to Yuya on her D-Wheel.

"Yuya! Finally we duel!"

"Stay away." Yuya avoided eye contact.

"Oh… you're no fun." Minerva said. "Fine, let's do this!" The countdown occurred and Yuya shot of in front catching Minerva by shock. "So you're avoiding me… fine.. but I'll go first!" she yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Minerva LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I summon Kozmo Tincan!"

"Kozmo?!" Yuya said in shock as Yuzu followed in the same expression. A rusted can with wheels and arms emerged.

 **Kozmo Tincan ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Physic/LVL 1**

"She changed her deck again?!" Yuya said to himself.

"Yes I did and now I set two cards and end my turn! Now during the End Phase I can select three Kozmo cards with different names then you must select one at random for me to add to my hand by paying 500 lifepoints!"

 **Minerva LP: 4000 – 3500**

"I select Dark Destroyer, Goodwitch and Sliprider!" Minerva placed the three cards into her Spell and Trap zones as three cards appeared on Yuya's duel disk with them face down.

"I select the middle one!"

"Then I shall show you what I gained!" Minerva smirked. "It's Sliprider! I send the other two to my grave."

 **Turn 2**

 **Minerva LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Yuya said. "I summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!" On the field a blonde haired clown with a purple hat with a skull appeared. His costume was a circus themed one that highlighted the colours purple and dark.

 **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker 1800 ATK / 100 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / P.S.8 / Spellcaster / Pendulum**

"I can add one Magician to my hand from my deck, I add Stargazer! Now I set my Pendulum Scales! Arise my trusted duo! Time and Star!" Yuya placed them into the Pendulum Zones. Both Magicians emerged above the field. Star 1 - Time 8 "We're with you Yuya." said both as Yuya nodded to them.

"Here we go! I Pendulum Summon! Appear Performapal Secondonkey and Whip Snake!" A purple snake appeared on Yuya's field along with a donkey with a blue saddle.

 **Performapal Whip Snake ATK: 1700 DEF: 900 Earth/Reptile/LVL 4**

 **Performapal Secondonkey ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 Earth/Beast/LVL 4**

"Donkey's effect allows me to send a Performapal to my graveyard from my deck but if I have two Monsters in my Pendulum Zones… I can add it to my hand instead! I addPerformapal Handsamuraiger! Now, I need an Action Card!" Yuya saw and grabbed it. "Perfect! I play Summon Second! I can Normal Summon again… I Normal Summon him!" A male in a red samurai suit with a star on the back emerged.

 **Performapal Handsamuraiger ATK: 1800 DEF: 400 Earth/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"I attack with Handsamuraiger!" Yuya commanded as the Monster slashed Tincan in halve, Monteria felt the impact and gritted her teeth. Minerva LP: 4000 – 2200 "When he destroys a Monster… I can…." Yuya looked at his Magicians as they nodded to him. "I can… add a level five or higher Pendulum to my hand. I add Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" "He did it." Yuzu said. " _Yes and now comes the hard bit."_ Warrior added. "Direct attack Whip Snake!" Yuya ordered. "I play Defence Draw! Damage is made zero and I draw a card!" Whip Snake hit Minerva without causing any pain as she drew once. "Go Donkey!" Donkey hit Minerva's D-Wheel as she took further damage. Minerva LP: 2200 – 1200 "I set one card and end there." Yuya said.

 **Turn 3**

 **Minerva LP: 1200 Hand: 4**

 **Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Draw! I summon Kozmo Goodwitch!" A fairy emerged which wore a red jacket.

 **Kozmo Goodwitch ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Light/Psychic/LVL 4**

"I now banish her via her effect!"

"What?!" Yuya said as Goodwitch disappeared.

"You helped me with this Yuya! I can summon a level five from my hand! Appear Sliprider!" A red spaceship with green lasers shooting out flew into the stadium.

"What a Monster!" MC yelled as the crowd roared along with Mellissa Claire.

 **Kozmo Sliprider ATK: 2300 DEF: 800 Light/Machine/LVL 5**

"A spaceship? Primitive." Warrior said.

"Enough getting distracted focus on Yuya." Yuzu added.

"When Special Summoned Sliprider destroys a Spell or Trap! I know these Pendulums came from another world so my Sliprider is perfect to destroy it! I take out your Pendulum Scale one!" Sliprider fired lasers at Star who was destroyed.

"No!" Yuya yelled.

"It's just a Monster!" Minerva gloated.

"Another world?" said the crowd.

"Another world?" MC said to his girlfriend Mellissa Claire.

"There's been a lot of weird stuff this Friendship Cup… she's Arcadia… just ignore them." she replied.

"We're meant to be neutral!" MC said. The two slowly looked at the crowd and Minerva riding, they also saw Aki in her box with an angry look. The two had just said that aloud with the microphones on.

"Oh… um….." Mellissa stuttered.

"It's fine…." Minerva said. "Soon you'll all perish before us!"

"Freak!" yelled the crowd.

"Bring back the other Arcadia girl… she seemed normal!" yelled another.

"You lot are hypocrites… you yell for pain but you refuse to have it performed by an Arcadia member…." Minerva said.

"We support you!" yelled a member of the Tops.

"Keep those Commons out! Fight for the pride of Tops!" said another. "We want a Tops VS Aki!"

"This city is beyond divided… it's two different cultures… there's going to be no-chance to repair these two…" Yuya thought.

"Odd-Eyes never gave it… and nor should you Yuya!" Time said telepathically.

"Yeah… you're right." Yuya said as he snapped back to his normal self.

"I attack! Go Sliprider!" Minervia yelled as the spaceship fired its guns and wiped out Donkey.

 **Yuya LP: 4000 – 2700**

"Now let's see what your Action Cards can do!" Minerva grabbed one as she drove near one.

"No!" Yuya said.

"Oh these are lucky! I play Second Attack! It's name is the effect! Go Sliprider!" Sliprider aimed its guns again, this time at Whip Snake.

"Go Whip Snake!" Whip Snake extended its tail and grabbed an Action Card. As it was destroyed the card was thrown to Yuya. "Thank you Whip Snake." said Yuya.

 **Yuya LP: 2700 – 2100**

"Yuya got the exact card he needed on turn two… but so did Minerva on turn three…" Yugo said depressed.

"The chances of getting these types of Action Cards are more common than you think." Yuzu replied. "Sometimes cards just come to the duelist in need… regardless if they're bad or good…"

"And even Arcadia can't be considered fully bad…." Rin said. "They've been treated like thrash this whole time…. but there end goal is crazy."

"So they are the bad guys?" Yugo said.

"Shut it!" Rin said as she slapped Yugo's head. "I'm trying to clear my mind!"

"I end my turn with a face down! Smart for you to remain in front of me!" Minerva said.

"I won't fall to your powers… or the destruction!"

"I always get my way." Minerva smirked.

 **Turn 4**

 **Minerva LP: 1200 Hand: 2**

 **Yuya LP: 2100 Hand: 2**

Yuya drew as he knew it was time, time to summon Odd-Eyes.

"I set Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron in my other Pendulum Zone!" A small circular male appeared with one red and one green eye in a top hat

 **Synchron 6 – 8 Time**

"This card was added to my deck after I bonded with Yugo…. Odd-Eyes creates cards even though he's not in control… I have to…. master him." Yuya said with fear. "I Pendulum Summon… ugh!" Yuya held his chest as Odd-Eyes could be felt.

" _You dare think you can master me?!"_

"I know you were once good Odd-Eyes… come back to normal!" Yuya struggled to say back.

" _I am the master! You are the shell!"  
_

"NOT TODAY!" Yuya yelled as he regained control of himself. "Appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya unleashed the Pendulum beacon and a green beam shot down, Odd-Eyes roared as he appeared on the field. Yuzu and Ciel at the same time could feel Yuya overpowering Odd-Eyes.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 4**

"I can't… hold this forever…" Yuya said. Yuya looked at Time who nodded back to him. "I need to… show Odd-Eyes he can't control me! I play the Spell Last Minute Entertainment! I bring back a Performapal! Return Whip Snake! It gains 300 attack!"

 **Performapal Whip Snake ATK: 1700 DEF: 900 Earth/Reptile/LVL 4**

 **Snake ATK: 2000**

"Synchron allows Whip Snake to become level one and it's treated as a Tuner!"

"What?!" Minervia said with shock.

 **Snake LVL: 1/Tuner**

"This is for you Odd-Eyes… I will use your energy to become a force for good once more! Time and Star want to save you… and this is how! I tune Odd-Eyes with Whip Snake!"

"Traitors!" Odd-Eyes said to Time in the Pendulum Zone as Star appeared in spirit form next to him.

"Go!" Whip Snake became green rings and Odd-Eyes went through them.

 **7+1=8**

"Synchro Summon! Appear Enlightenment Paladin!" inser tlook

 **Enlightenment Paladin ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 8**

"Please understand Odd-Eyes." Yuya thought. "I attack with Enlightenment! Destroy Sliprider!" Enlightenment slashed Sliprider into halve as the spaceship was finally removed, Minervia felt a large blast of gust from the destroyed Monster.

 **Minerva LP: 1200 – 1000**

"This is how it ends! Enlightenment allows me to inflict damage to you equal to Sliprider's attack!"

"Yes Yuya!" Yuzu cheered in the crowd as Enlightenmentlined up one more attack. Minerva saw an Action Card and grabbed it.

"I play Life Conversion! Any damage I would take increases my lifepoints instead!"

"WHAT?!" Yuya yelled as Enlightenment hit Minerva but a force field blocked the attack. She then glowed as she gained lifepoints rather than losing them.

 **Minerva LP: 1000 – 3300**

"She was about to take 2300 damage but came out with 2300 plus lifepoints…. Damnit!" Yuya yelled with rage as he hit his D-Wheel.

"Damnit… Yuya will lose his cool and Odd-Eyes will take over." Yuzu said.

"Well he needs to get back to entertaining the crowd." Rin said. "Yuya got control of Odd-Eyes earlier, he can and will do it again.

"Damnit… I end my turn." Yuya said.

"Such a cool Monster!"

"Keep going Yuya!" yelled the crowd. Yuya looked around in surprise.

"We want more!"

"Well the crowd seemed to like that move." Yuzu said while looking around.

"Yeah, let's hope it brings him back to his self." Yugo added as Minerva was booed after they praised Yuya.

 **Turn 5**

 **Minerva LP: 3300 Hand: 2**

 **Yuya LP: 2100 Hand: 0**

"Boo me all you like… but you will be the ones to suffer in the long-term! And I can't wait! Draw! I play my Trap Call of Haunted and return Sliprider!" The spaceship returned to the field from the sky once more.

 **Kozmo Sliprider ATK: 2300 DEF: 800 Light/Machine/LVL 5**

"When it's Special Summoned, I destroy a Spell or Trap! I destroy Timegazer!"

"No!" Yuya said.

"Don't worry Yuya, you can contain Odd-Eyes without us… you have to…" Time said as the lazers from Sliprider destroyed Time from the Pendulum Zone.

"No… Time…" Yuya thought, clenching his hands.

"You seem upset…. let me help end your misery!" Minerva said. "I tribute Sliprider to Tribute Summon Kozmoll Dark Lady!"

 **Kozmoll Dark Lady ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800 Dark/Physic/LVL 5**

"I now equip Kozmo Light Sword onto her! She gains 500 attack and defence!"

 **Dark Lady ATK: 2700 DEF: 2300**

"Damnit!" Yuya said as he grabbed an Action Card.

"Attack Dark Lady!" Thanks to the Equip Spell, Dark Lady gained a sword of bright light. She slashed Enlightenment but Yuya was ready.

"I play Evasion, negating the attack!"

"Fine but Light Sword lets her attack twice!"

"What?!" Yuya replied as Dark Lady destroyed Paladin with a wicked strike, making the crowd roar with excitement over the double attack.

 **Yuya LP: 2100 – 1900**

"This crowd are so easy to please…" Minerva said. "I end my turn!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Minerva LP: 3300 Hand: 1**

 **Yuya LP: 1900 Hand: 0**

"Draw!" Yuya drew the card and it was Smile World, the card his father Yusho had given to prove that he was alive in the Fusion Dimension. "Dad…."

" _I guess he drew Smile World…"_ Warrior said.

"Come on Yuya." Yuzu said to herself.

"I play my Continuous Trap! Echo Oscillation! I can destroy a card in my Pendulum Zone to draw one more! I destroy Synchron!" The Tuner disappeared as Yuya drew another card. "I play the Spell Pendulum Halt! If I have three or more face up Pendulums in my extra deck, I can draw two cards but I cannot add any more from my deck to my hand this turn! Draw!" "Wow he went from one card to three!" yelled MC. The crowd roared as Yuya started to get more confident.

"I play the Spell Extra Rebirth! I pay halve of my lifepoints to Special Summon a face up Pendulum Monster from my extra deck or graveyard! Return Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes roared as it returned once more, Yuya felt the pain return.

 **Yuya LP: 1900 - 950**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dragon/Dark/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 4**

"You dare bring me back again?!" Odd-Eyes said. "Odd-Eyes I need your help…. please…." "Not in your life! I've been failed by everyone I trusted… know your place shell!" "I'm sorry you feel that way Odd-Eyes…." Yuya said, sadly. "I play Smile World!" Bright smiley faces appeared across the field, Minerva looked confused at the sight as did the crowd. "You dare mock me?!" Odd-Eyes said. "This card was a favourite of my father and mine… we have such great memories of this! And I shall use it to make you remember! All Monsters on the field gain 100 attack X each Monster on the field!" "What?!" Minerva said confused. "There's two, Odd-Eyes and Dark Lady! That's 200 for both!" Odd-Eyes ATK: 2700 Lady ATK: 2900 " _You dare place these smiles near me?! What is the meaning of this?!"_ "I want to remind you of your happiness you had while with Ciel." " _And forcing me to remember will make up for everything?!"_ "I just want you to feel that way again! I play the Spell Smile Explosion! If you control a Monster with higher attack and it was changed this turn… Odd-Eyes gains halve of that Monsters current attack and you can't reply to this with card effects!" Odd-Eyes ATK: 4150 "4150?!" Minerva said in annoyance. "And Odd-Eyes will inflict double the damage… go Odd-Eyes! Bring back the old times of making people smile!" Odd-Eyes leapt into the air as the smiles around the field all glowed a bright light towards the dragon. Odd-Eyes leapt up into the air and fired a dark beam but as it fired, the beam absorbed the bright lights from the smiles and changed into a rainbow. The beam then shot out across the stadium causing smiley fireworks to appear. The whole crowd looked up and cheered for the show. "Remember Odd-Eyes, this feeling of laughter around this stadium! Remember it?!" "I do…. and thanks to your smile love…. you've walked into a trap!" Odd-Eyes bluntly said back. "What do you mean?!" Yuya said as he looked to Minerva. "I use Dark Lady's effect to banish herself and summon a level six from my hand!" "WHAT?!" Yuya said as Dark Lady was banished and a giant robot with long four longs appeared. It was shaped similar to a spider. "Appear Kozmo Landwalker in defence!" Kozmo Landwalker ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200 Dark/Machine/LVL 6 Odd-Eyes attack struck and destroyed Landwalker as Minerva took no damage since it was in defence. "No way…" Yuya said, disappointed and in shock. "That was it?! What a rubbish ending!" "DO BETTER!" "FAILURE!" the crowd all yelled. "Sorry Yuya…. your show has come to an end!" "Yuya?!" Yuzu said. "No way…. Minerva outsmarted him." Yugo added. "And now… his rage…. will increase." Rin said with concern. "I…end my turn.." Yuya said, still in shock. " _This is really bad."_ Ciel said as she appeared. " _Yuya followed our plan… not even the crowd cheering could make him remember."_ Warrior said. " _We… failed."_ Ciel added with deep regret and a real sense of panic. Odd-Eyes ATK: 2500

 **Turn 7**

 **Minerva LP: 3300 Hand: 1**

 **Yuya LP: 1900 Hand: 1**

"My turn! I draw!" Minerva said. Yuya was slowing down on his D-Wheel through the disappointment of his failed last move. Minerva knew this was her chance so she sped up while Yuya was slowing… allowing her to overtake Yuya.

"NO!" Yuzu said.

"What…?" Yuya looked up and saw Minerva was looking at him, her eyes now glowing.

"No!" Yuya said. "Odd-Eyes… help me!"

" _And why would I do that….? You'll soon be allowing me to destroy things soon… I'll take charge!" Yuya's head begun to fill with pain as he screamed._

"YUYA!" the group yelled from the stands, all they could do is watch.

"I banish Sliprider from my graveyard to allow me to summon a level four or lower Monster from my deck… appear Kozmo Farmgirl!" A female who rode a robotic hound emerged.

 **Kozmo Farmgirl ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Light/Psychic/LVL 3**

"Now I play Pot of Acquisitiveness, this Spell lets me return three banished Monsters to my deck and I draw one more card! I return Dark Lady, Sliprider and Witch! Now I draw again!" Minerva smirked at the draw. "I banish Farmgirl which allows me to summon… Dark Destroyer!" Farmgirl faded as the sky turned dark, from the sky emerged a sliver ship from within the darkened clouds. It had a long nose with two wingers with red lasers attached.

 **Kozmo Dark Destroyer ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800 Dark/Machine/LVL 8**

"Dark Destroyer allows me to destroy Odd-Eyes… so I'll do just that!" Dark Destroyer locked its guns onto Odd-Eyes and fired rapid laser shots at him. Odd-Eyes roared as the beams kept striking him, as he did Yuya yelled in pain, burning, raging red eyes begun to show over his own eyes as Odd-Eyes was destroyed.

 **Yuya LP: 1900 – 1400**

"I end my turn with a face down!" Minerva said. "Now… my visions should be kicking in by now!"

In her box, Aki looked down with a smirk. She was impressed with Minerva's skill.

"Now end him." Aki thought. "So much for "entertainment."" Yuya held his head, a vision begun to appear. Yuya's vision then became blurry for a bit and when he recovered he could see his Odd-Eyes battling someone who looked like Yuzu... was battling...Ciel!

"Why won't you just give up Ciel! You can't stop me and my brothers from destroying this stupid world!" He then shot a beam at Ciel which hit her and sent her to the ground.

"Because this is not the real you! I won't give up until I have the old Odd-Eyes back! And neither will my sisters give up until they have their beloved friends back!" Ciel declared before flying towards Odd-Eyes. Her right fist started to glow and she slammed it into Odd-Eyes, sending the dragon to the ground. Odd-Eyes took a moment to recover before he attacked Ciel again. This continued for a while, each one receiving hard blows until both were on the ground, totally exhausted with scratches and dust all over their bodies.

While watching this, Yuya could hear Minerva's voice. "You know that you are just like him! You soon will become him! And then you will, just like him, hurt the one you like the most!"

Yuya shook his head, trying to ignore the voice. "That's not true! I'm not him! I will never hurt Yuzu!"  
Minerva only smirked at this

"Oh I know you will...after all...you already did it before didn't you?!"

Yuya then saw an image of when he found out that his mother was carded. Shock crossed his face as he saw how Yuzu hugged him and tried to stop him but he just shot her way in his rage.

"SEE ?! Just like he hurt his best friend, you hurt your best friend! And soon you will kill that girl...because you are a dragon of destruction!"

"STOP IT !" He screamed as his eyes started to glow red. He was one step closer to turning into Odd-Eyes now. Because through this outburst, a huge part of the seal had now broken. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Yuya yelled as Odd-Eyes anger finally took over his actions.

 **Turn 8**

 **Minerva LP: 3300 Hand: 0**

 **Yuya LP: 1400 Hand: 1**

"DRAW!" Yuya yelled with all his might. "I play the Equip Spell Odd-Eyes Coat! I Special Summon an Odd-Eyes from my graveyard or extra deck…. and it gains 1000 more attack! RETURN!" A dark portal appeared as Odd-Eyes shot through. It roared in all its might.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 3500**

Yuya grabbed an Action Card with precise movement, his rage burned on.

"I now attack! GO! And now I play the Action Spell! I double Odd-Eyes attack! DIE MINERVIA!"

 **Odd-Eyes ATK: 7000**

"NO YUYA!" Yuzu ran down the stairs of the stadium and tried to get onto the track but Security blocked her way.

" _I'll try!"_ Warrior and Mozarta emerged from her deck but as they tried to fly onto the field a force field blocked them. Odd-Eyes power prevents any spirits from entering.

"No!" Yuzu said. "Ciel?!"

" _It's Odd-Eyes anger… with Yuya in control… Odd-Eyes must want Yuya to destroy…"_ Ciel said. _"Yuya! I know you're still there! Take control!"_ Ciel yelled.

"GO!" Yuya ordered as Odd-Eyes almost seemed to smirk, he shot forward a dark purple beam which increased in size as he shot forward, Minerva for once was speechless, she sped forward to try and find a Action Card.

"YUYA!" Yuzu yelled. "STOP THIS!" Yuya could hear the voices of Ciel and Yuzu, his eyes slowly changed back.

"NO! Not now Odd-Eyes!" Yuya said. "I play the Quick-Play Spell Entertainment Draw! I tribute a level five or higher Performapal, Magician or Odd-Eyes to draw two cards but then I discard one of them! Be gone Odd-Eyes!"

" _FOOL!"_ Odd-Eyes yelled in Yuya's mind as the physical dragon was destroyed. Yuya drew a card and sent one to the grave. Yuya could almost not feel himself due to the exhaustion. "I… end my turn…" he said in a daze.

"Yuya?!" Yuzu yelled with concern.

" _He fought off Odd-Eyes."_ Ciel said with relief.

"But he's tired… he won't be able to ride his D-Wheel for much longer?!"

 **Turn 9**

 **Minerva LP: 3300 Hand: 0**

 **Yuya LP: 1400 Hand: 1**

"That was funny…. I draw!" Minerva said. "Time to cause some pain and you will bring it! Dark Destroyer… END THIS!" Dark Destroyer locked onto Yuya who fell asleep due to the stress on his body. Destroyed fired twin lasers at Yuya which blew up his D-Wheel front tire.

 **Yuya LP: 1400 – 0 Minerva Wins**

Yuzu and the others could only watch in horror as Yuya was sent high into the sky as his D-Wheel crashing in the stands as the crowd quickly ran away from it.

Mozarta appeared and flew high into the air; she grabbed Yuya and brought him down to the ground.

"Yuya!" Yuzu yelled but Security would not let her through.

" _He is safe.."_ Ciel said. _"Good job Mozarta."_ A medical team made their way onto the track with a stretcher, the crowd roared at Minerva's destruction as she smirked.

"That girl…. first Mercy… now Yuya… I have to duel her… I HAVE TO!" Yuzu yelled in rage, Yuzu's eyes turned to pink-tinted, as she felt the anger. Minerva walked off the track as she reached the semi-finals. She turned around and looked at Yuya.

"Tomato boy you won this time." Minerva thought. "But that cost you the duel."

 **A/N** Ok yeah longer chapter as getting near end of Synchro! One more quarter final left and it's Rin V Yugo!

Summer – Thanks again!

Samueljoo – Thanks for the idea

Royal2 – Yeah I have and will work on it!

Fantasymaker76 – Thanks as ever dude, your reviews are always good!

Veracity – Thanks!


	134. Streets to Riches

**Years Ago**

Little Yuri was looking at Serena training against other support soldiers; it was not going well as she was losing.

The boy simulated an air of superiority and seriousness but deep down he was worried that his childhood friend would be sent back to be electrocuted in that chair. A door was heard, getting the young man's attention and it was Marina in her red Slifer suit, she was badly wounded after the incident two nights ago, in which she suffered a severe punishment for Leo because Yuri was introduced to her room.

The girl sat next to him while he stretched a little, the boy's face changed to one of total concern when he looked at her, the soldier noticed this.

"I suffered worse…when we were in the orphanage." The girl said to later while suffering a slight pain in her rib causing Yuri to worry even more. "I've had worse beat-downs…!"

"This is all my fault." The boy blamed himself. "If I wasn't so weak, I wouldn't have gone in the first place into your room, you would not have been punished because of me." The boy felt guilty, Marina was surprised, she then showed a tired smile.

"Hey, you were just scared." Marina put her hand on the boy's head, "I would have done the same thing at your age." "You are also the strongest duelist of your class with your precious Starving Venom, even stronger than me." The boy raised his head to hear that. "I would even say that you are the strongest soldier that could defeat someone like Ryo." Although her words relieved him, he still had many doubts.

"Do you think I have the strength to protect Serena?" Marina smiled at the boy and nodded, then watched Serena from the other side; she was not doing well against the duelist who she was facing. "I do not want to be alone." This surprised the future Commander that such a message would come from Yuri. "It feels good to win duels but sometimes I want to come back with you because I do not like to feel alone."

"You do not have to worry much about me, I can make sure that I can protect myself and you, but there's only one person you need to worry about." Marina pointed to Serena. "Always protect Serena and make sure she gets as strong as you, so that no-one will leave her alone. Marina raised her little finger. "I promise you that I will become strong so I will never leave you alone and I will make sure to promise you that I will become a soldier who keeps her promises to her companions."

"I promise too Marina, I will become the strongest man in Academia so that I will never leave the two of you alone and I will make sure that Serena becomes very strong so that together we are the best soldiers!" They both shook their fists and smiled at each other.

"I will also make sure that when we finally complete our mission, I will comb your hair again as I did every morning."

"Then it's a promise."

 **…..**

Yuri woke up from his sleep, he felt a little relief when he remembered that it was a dream. The soldier got up from his bed to observe Ruri who was still sleeping. It seemed that she had a nightmare because of how she tossed and turned around on the bed. Yuri enjoyed seeing the girl suffering, he already loved making her feel bad about herself, and he hoped the dream was something related to Academia.

"No ... Dad… Mum ... .Shun." Ruri hesitated to wake up suddenly while her face was bathed in sweat, the Xyz duelist breathed hard as well as moving her face into her knee. She cried in a crouched position.

"If I had a cup of coffee to contemplate your pain… it would give me more pleasure," Ruri heard the boy and smashed her hand in her sleep against the glass wall which separated them. "No, no, no, little Ruri, fragile girls like you should stay in their place."

"Shut up!" Ruri stood up and hit the glass only to make Yuri's grin grow bigger.

"At least I'm better than you." Yuri again teased the girl with a laugh and she hit the glass again, the frustration was getting the best of her.

"If you still think your mediocre pacifism is the only thing you need, then you have already lost this war." Yuri said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Ruri shouted, "You're just another Academy soldier who was brainwashed." Yuri's expression changed the instant that girl said that, this time it was a murderous look that caused Ruri to back off because of how intense it was.

"I thought you were stupid but you're an idiot." Yuri exclaimed, "Unlike those Academy soldiers who have their parasites in their brains, we have a reason to they fight…. which is not so different from you, Xyz trash. We fight to survive, to become stronger in order to achieve that utopia and to protect our brothers and sisters." The Predaplant user proclaimed. "That is why I must return and become the powerful soldier in the Academia and bring it to the glory we deserve together with our comrades. "

"And turning defenceless people into cards." Ruri responded, Yuri rolled his eyes and then turned his head, tired of the girl's attitude.

"That's why Serena defeated you in the first place; you still think that if you are better morally than everyone else then you will this war." Yuri explained, the girl rubbed her lips in annoyance.

"If you do not have the will or the strength to fight for your comrades then you're just a nuisance."

"Shut up!" Ruri shouted even louder.

"That's why you're here in the first place and that's why you're the weakest of the bracelet girls… even when you came from a war you're still a spoiled child." Ruri turned around to not look at him again, as she considered his words.

 **Serena**

Serena had just awakened from her duel and Marina had managed to carry her to an empty alleyway.

"At least I won…" Serena said.

"You had a nightmare? You were tossing and turning badly."

"Yeah Dinah.. my Monster… it… was being tortured by Dark Angel." Serena added.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that and… being shocked by her…. it seems she's getting stronger. Leo would know what to do; we need to escape this place." Marina said.

"We need Yuri! The only way is for us to compete in the tournament… you were meant to be working on a plan!"

"I am!" Marina yelled back. "It would have helped had Ray still been on our side but no matter… we still have Dennis. If you remember, I asked for him to get Yuri and Gloria's location and if he could find the machine keeping the dimensional block in place."

"Well when will that happen?"

"I don't know, we need to wait…. but if you can remain in the tournament and keep suspicious low, it will help… I might need to do some work myself and go scouting for the machine." Marina added.

"And leave me?" Serena said.

"You're a teenager Serena, you can handle it."

"I guess…. anyway Yuya lost…." Serena said as she looked at her duel disk.

"What? Damnit…" Marina said.

"We couldn't send him to Fusion anyway with the block." As Serena spoke her duel disk lit up with Dennis on the other end.

"Dennis?" Serena said.

"Yes.. I don't have long before Roget returns to his office… but it appears that Yuzu is… tapping into her powers…" Dennis played footage over the duel disk; it showed Yuzu with her bright pink-eyes on the CCTV.

"And if she uses her powers… it could cause more mayhem… with Yuya losing I guess it's triggered her… fine we should go and stop her from messing more things up." Marina said. "And what about the locations, Dennis?"

"Yes… Yuri is locked up with the Xyz angel in the second Security tower in the east while Gloria is in cell block 5D in the Facility."

"Finally! But first we must stop Yuzu." Marina said. "Plus it will lead us to the traitor Sora."

 **Stadium – Garage**

The duel was finally here, the duel between Yugo and Rin. Neither wanted this, they wanted to duel in the final but here they were dueling in the last eight.

Rin walked towards Yugo with their D-Wheel and a standard D-Wheel stationed. One of them had to not use Ringo for the first time this tournament, their shared D-Wheel.

"You take Ringo." Yugo said.

"Yugo I can't…."

"Don't be silly! You are working on this clear mind thing and you're closest to unlocking it… all that work… Rin you have to take it!" Yugo demanded.

"But what if I can't do it….?"

"Don't take stupid! You're an amazing duelist, you WILL do it… but I won't go easy on you.. I want to win!" Yugo said fiercely.

"Well…" Rin smirked. "You won't…. because I will!"

" _Look at you two… all grown up…"_ said a female voice, the two looked behind and saw Martha, who had made it to the Tops.

"Martha?!" the two said in shock.

"How did you get up here?" Yugo said.

"Well…. Shinji helped me to Tops… we know he can smuggle between the two lands just like Ruka." Yugo was in tears as he overdramatically hugged Martha with Rin sighing. "I missed you too Yugo." Martha said as she comforted him.

"Shinji.. but how?" Rin questioned.

"He never said how but he got me up here to watch… the others are looking after the kids."

"The kids?! They're watching?!" Yugo said in shock.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to miss this. We kept update with the tournament in the Commons… thankfully the old TV still works!"

"I'm glad." Rin said as she hugged Martha as well.

 _Rin and Yugo to the starting line… Rin and Yugo to the starting line…_

Rin and Yugo heard the announcer as Rin took Ringo while Yugo got on the standard D-Wheel.

"Yugo… good luck." Rin said.

"You too Rin…. let's do our best to save this world."

"Make us proud!" Martha said. "..by doing your best!"

In spirit form Clear Wing and Linette emerged while Rin and Yugo spoke.

" _My boy Yugo will beat your girl."_ Clear Wing said.

" _I don't care… this competition is stupid… we should be focusing on finding my sisters and stopping… your brothers."_ Linette said. _"We all saw how Odd-Eyes was earlier…"_

" _And Yuya suffered…"_ Clear said. _"But they need to gain allies… my head was clouded after what my brothers did and getting them back will be hard but… we need to support them!"_

" _I'm just glad you're back Clear, that's all that matters."_ Linette smiled.

" _What about Rin? You two didn't get along when you spoke last night?"_ Clear Wing added.

" _She's bossy and I'm not… I changed… my mother always hated that about me… being bossy with the others."_ Linette replied.

" _She might be based on you from earlier in your life but you still need to support her."_ Clear Wing said.

" _I guess… thank you anyway Clear."_ Linette patted Clear Wing on the head.

 **Hospital**

Ray and Sora were guarding over Yuya who was knocked out in the hospital. Ray had a hoodie on which Sora had found in a garbage dumpster on the way to avoid Security finding her.

"At least were here now and Tsukikage is going to save the others underground." Ray said.

"Yeah but… they will move Yuya soon." Sora replied.

"Well we can't let them." Ray added.

 **Stadium**

Minerva left the changing room as she wore her normal outfit of pure white clothes. There outside was Aki leaning against a wall which shocked her.

"Aki?! Hi…!"

"Why so nervous? I'm here to say well done." Aki said.

"Sorry it's just… is Raito okay?"

"He's fine, he's in our medical wing but he should be ready for our take over… Yuya Sakaki is also being treated before he's dumped underground." Aki replied.

"That group has powers… them being underground won't stop them from taking us on."

"Well we tried to study them… and of course they escaped… don't' worry. I sent that Yuzu girl flying… I'll do it to all of them. Your powers are getting very powerful; make sure you keep improving as we will need them." Aki replied.

" _MINERVA!"_ a voice yelled. It was Yuzu with her anger increasing, her power from Ciel and her rage combining once more.

"Oh it's that girl…" Aki said. Yuzu looked at them both with rage.

"How dare you…. you sent Yuya away… hurt… broken!"

"Good." Minerva said.

"Good…? Good….? That's all you can say?!" Yuzu shouted. "And Aki… I can take you both out right here… right now!"

"Why the disgust? Yuya is a terrible entertainer!"

"Terrible?! The crowd cheered!" Yuzu hit back.

"They also cheered for me breaking his body!" Minerva said with delight.

"It's pathetic that you and your friend want to help this world with such pathetic ideology." Aki said. "Stand down girl… you're embarrassing yourself." Aki said.

"No… I will do what you did to Yuya!" Yuzu's duel disk activated. "Queen Knight: Star Crimson,Carreno the Melodious Maestra, Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the **…** ATTACK!" Yuzu placed the three cards as all female warriors appeared. They seemed confused at first but they knew they had to obey Yuzu, they all leapt forward.

"She's crazy!" Minerva said.

"I don't think so!" Aki yelled back. As she prepared to protect her fellow student, a pink force field blocked them.

Ciel and Warrior with Mozarta all blocked the attack. Since both Aki and Minerva had powers which came from the original world, they could see them as well.

" _Yuzu, stop it!"_ Ciel ordered.

"I won't do what you want!" Yuzu said as she was about to launch another attack.

"Fine! Girls… I'll use my power to make Yuzu sleep… I'll reappear once I regain my energy... get Yuzu out of here." Ciel said to Warrior and Mozarta. Ciel turned into dust and went across Yuzu's face. She tried to knock it away but her eyes quickly shut before she fell to the ground. Aki and Minerva quickly left the scene whilst this was happening.

" _Now what?"_ Warrior said. _"It's Yuzu's and Ciel's powers which can make us come to real form? We can't do anything in spirit form?"_ Mozarta shook her head. _"As ever you're full of no-ideas…"_ Warrior sighed as she noticed her hand was not in spirit form.

"…."

"What? We're real!" Warrior said. "Ciel's magic must have let us turn to solid form for a few minutes." Mozarta had already noticed this but Warrior hadn't.

" _I don't think so."_ said a voice from around the was Serena with Dinah alongside her.

"Dinah?!" Warrior said. "What happened?" Dinah looked weak from Dark Angel torturing her.

" _Nothing! Anyway we need this girl!"_ Dinah replied.

"We're not letting you get he-" Before Warrior could finish, Dinah unleashed her magic which hit Mozarta and Warrior. Both shielded their faces as they slowly begun to fade away.

"Bye." Serena said with a gleaming tone.

"It's putting us back into our cards! YUZU! WAKE UP!" Warrior yelled as the two faded away. Yuzu didn't wake up however as Serena picked her up.

"… Are you okay?" Serena asked with reluctance, she didn't wish to show emotion but she appreciated the spirits efforts.

" _I'm fine.. tracking and using magic won't wear me out that much."_ Dinah replied.

 **Duel**

Rin and Yugo didn't see Yuzu watching in the stands which caused them worry but they knew she was probably safe. They had a feeling she was with Yuya.

"Okay Yugo… here we go!" Rin said as she looked ready at the starting line.

"Eat my fumes!" Yugo replied with a joking tone.

"Let's begin!" Mellissa Claire said. "3…2…1..!"

"RIDING DUEL ACCELARTION!" Yugo and Rin yelled as the D-wheels sped off the line.

"I'll go first!" Yugo said.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"If I control no Monsters, Speedroid Terrortop can appear!" Numerous red spinning tops appeared in a snake like tail pattern.

 **Speedroid Terrortop ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/LVL 3**

"And since he was summoned I can add a Speedroid to my hand from my deck! I add Speedroid Taketomborg and since I control a Wind Monster, he can be summoned!" A mechanic toy soldier emerged.

 **Speedroid Taketomborg ATK: 600 DEF: 1200 Wind/Machine/LVL 3**

"I tribute Taketomborg to summon a Tuner from my deck…... I Special Summon Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke!"

 **Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I tune my two level threes!" Yugo yelled as Terrortop went through the green rings.

 **3+3=6**

"Synchro Summon! Appear Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level six! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" A blue like toy appeared on the field with a huge front spear. It glowed on the field.

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600 Wind/Machine/Synchro/LVL 6**

"I banish Terrortop to hit you with 500 damage thanks to Kendama!" Terrortop was banished as Kendama fired a blue beam at Rin who felt the pinch of the damage.

 **Rin LP: 4000 – 3500**

"I set one card… your move Rin!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Rin LP: 3500 Hand: 5**

"Draw! Since I control no Monsters…I'll summon Windwitch - Ice Bell." She had purple hair and wore a white outfit with a wand.

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"When she is summoned you take 500 damage!" Ice Bell launched her wand forward as a cold breeze hit Yugo.

 **Yugo LP: 4000 – 3500**

"Now I can summon another Windwitch from my deck! Windwitch - Glass Bell." She was wearing a light purple outfit with a blue broom, which had a yellow bell at the end.

 **Windwitch - Glass Bell ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 4**

"I can add a Windwitch to my hand from my deck when she is summoned I add Windwitch Snowbell! Now I tune my two Monsters!"

 **4+3=6**

"I Synchro Summon Appear Windwitch - Winter Bell!" The sliver ace Monster of Rin emerged.

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Spellcaster/Wind/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Winter Bell's effect allows me to target a Windwitch in my graveyard and hit you with 200 damage X its effect! I choose Glass Bell!" Winter Bell rung its lower body and the sound waves hit Yugo, he had felt this damage many times so he was prepared for it.

 **Yugo LP: 3500 – 2700**

"Not bad Rin…. but it's the same stuff as before!"

"Fine Yugo! How about this!" Rin grabbed an Action Card. "I play Nanana to increase Winter's attack by 700!"

 **Winter Bell ATK: 3100**

Now I attack! Go!" Winter Bell unleashed another blast of wind at Kendema, wiping it away.

 **Yugo LP: 2700 – 1800**

"I set two cards and end my turn!"

 **Winter Bell ATK: 2400**

 **Turn 3**

 **Yugo LP: 1800 Hand: 3**

 **Rin LP: 3500 Hand: 4**

"I draw! Now this reminds me when we dueled… our very first duel I can remember… you beat me in one turn… with the same moves. Well I put this in my deck last night!" Yugo grinned.

"Which is what?"

"I play Speed Recovery to bring back Kendama!"

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600 Wind/Machine/Synchro/LVL 6**

"I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" A golden dice appeared on the field with different markings on each side.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Okay Clear Wing… I know you're in there and… you're caring again… let's make this a special duel!" Yugo said.

" _Thanks to my last duel… I have seen things through new eyes… I will make it up to you…. do it Yugo!"_ Clear Wing replied in his mind.

 **6+1=7**

A dragon shot out of the green rings with speed and flew around the field. The dragon looked similar to Clear Wing but had many more green markings around it.

 **Clear Wing Fast Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 4**

"That's not all! I banish Den-Den Daiko to summon a Tuner from my graveyard, return Red-Eyed Dice!" The golden dice returned to Yugo's field.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I play my Trap Call of the Haunted to return Terrortop!"

"Clever." Rin said to herself at Yugo's tactics.

 **Speedroid Terrortop ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/LVL 3**

"And since he was summoned I can add a Speedroid to my hand from my deck! I add Speedroid Horse Stilts! Now I Synchro Summon once more!"

"Another one?!" Rin said in utter shock. She did not expect this.

"I tune Terrortop and Red-Eyed Dice!" Dice became green rings as Terrortop flowed through.

 **1+3=4**

"Appear Hi-Speedroid Mecha in defence!" A sliver robot which self-assembled itself emerged upon being summoned. It had a blue gun on its right arm.

 **Hi-Speedroid Mecha ATK: 0 DEF: 500 Wind/Machine/Synchro/LVL 4**

"I don't remember that Monster?! Wait…. did Clear Wing create that for you?!" Rin yelled.

"Maybe…" Yugo grinned like a little child.

"I use Fast Dragon's effect to negate Winter Bell's effect and make her attack zero!"

 **Winter ATK: 0**

"Attack!" Yugo yelled as Fast Dragon shot forward at an incredible speed. It strike Winter Bell as Rin gritted her teeth.

 **Rin LP: 3500 – 1000**

"I play my Trap Broken Bell!"When I take damage from an attack, that monster is destroyed and you lose half of that monster's attack points in lifepoints!" A sound wave shot out of the Trap as Fast Dragon was destroyed. "Now take 1250 damage!"

"I use Mecha's effect! When I would take effect damage… halve of it is added to Mecha's defense and half increases my lifepoints instead!"

"Amazing!" MC yelled. "A perfect card to deal with Rin's main tactic!"

 **Mecha DEF: 1125**

 **Yugo LP: 1800 - 2425**

"Since Fast Dragon was destroyed it can arise in Pendulum Zone!" The dragon arose next to Yugo.

 **Fast Dragon 4 –**

"Not bad at all Yugo… but I will do better!" Rin smirked.

"I end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Yugo LP: 2425 Hand: 3**

 **Rin LP: 1000 Hand: 4**

"Draw! I use my Trap! Descending Lost Star! I Special Summon a Synchro monster in my graveyard in defence mode. Its effects are negated, its level is reduced by one and its defence is reduced to zero. Come my Windwitch!" Winter Bell returned via a green portal.

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 0 Spellcaster/Wind/Synchro/LVL 6**

"Now I summon Windwitch - Snowbell!" A sliver like bell with yellow stripes and white wings came onto the field.

 **Windwitch - Snow Bell ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I Synchro Summon!" Rin yelled Rin's bracelet lit up. "Faithful guardian of the winters, fight against oppression and arise again my servant to fight by my side! I Synchro Summon!"

 **6+1=7**

"Appear on the field **,** Callistis the Synchro Brilliant Witch!" A woman in crystal amour appeared. Her white hair was so long that it flowed right to her ankles, it looked like a robe. She also had two pointy wings why came from her hip. She held a yellow sword with red handles.

 **Callistis the Synchro Brilliant Witch [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Wind / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro]**

"Now! Callistis, help me out!" Callistis unleashed her wand and a glow appeared around Rin's tyres, as she drove the road her wheels went over… turned to ice!

"What are you doing Rin?!" Yugo said with surprise as his friend's actions.

"I had this idea from Ray and Yuzu… monster and duelist together! Now Callistis, give me a boost!"

"You're crazy!" Yugo said. "I love it!" Callistis unleashed a blast of wind at Rin and thanks to the ice; she got ahead of Yugo and grabbed an Action Card. The ice came to an end as she returned to the track.

"I play the Action Spell High Dive! Callistis gains 1000 attack until my End Phase!"

 **Callistis ATK: 3500**

"Attack his Mecha!" Rin yelled.

"It won't happen! Clear Wing Fast Dragon! Give me a lift!" Fast Dragon shot out of the Pendulum Zone and flew in front of Yugo. Yugo rode the D-Wheel onto Fast and the dragon shot forward at incredible speed, making Yugo cheer in excitement.

Yugo saw an Action Card but couldn't reach it. Fast Dragon put its head down and Yugo was able to drive off it like a ramp. He overtook Rin and took the card. The crowd roared in entertainment.

"I play Big Escape, ending the Battle Phase!"

"What?!" Rin said. "Fine.. I end my turn. Nice stuff there Yugo." The two smiled at each other before hearing the crowd. Callistis was seen to be enjoying the crowd's reaction and Linette in Rin's mind could see this from her friend.

 **Brilliant Witch ATK: 2500**

 **Turn 5**

 **Yugo LP: 2425 Hand: 3**

 **Rin LP: 1000 Hand: 4**

Yugo drew his card. Appear,Speedroid Horse Stilts!" A beige horse with green hair going down its necked appeared. It had blue stilts for front legs.

 **Speedroid Horse Stilts ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100 Wind/Machine/LVL 4**

"Horse's effect! I can bring out a Speedroid monster from my hand upon its Normal Summon. I Special Summon a second Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke!"

 **Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

" _Let's go Yugo!"_ Clear Wing said. _"My true form!"_

"Yes! "I tune Daiko with Horse Stilts!" Daiko launched into the air and became green rings. Horse Stilts flew through them.

 **4+3=7**

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Appear!" Yugo's mighty white dragon flew into the sky. It then floated down in front of Yugo and roared.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"And he's here." Rin thought.

"I play Synchro Cracker! I return Clear Wing and this destroys all Monsters on your field with same or less attack then Clear Wing!"

"No!" Rin said as Clear Wing shot back into Yugo's extra deck. Callistis yelled in pain as she was destroyed.

"I play the Spell Synchro Shift! I summon a Synchro Monster from my extra deck which returned to the extra deck this turn! Me and you Rin have used the same combo over and over before…. and this duel will soon be mine! Return Clear Wing!" Clear Wing roared as it returned via a green portal."Attack!"

"Go Draining Shield!" Rin replied with a Trap. "This stops the attack and I gain lifepoints equal to its attack!" Rin glowed as the attack turned in her favour.

 **Rin LP: 1000 – 3500**

"I always hated that card…" Yugo smirked. "I end my turn!"

 **Warehouse**

" _And Rin and Yugo are neck and neck…!"_

Yuzu's eyesight slowly came back to normal as she heard a TV in the background. She saw two shadowy figures.

" _Oh she's up."_

" _Get her moving."_

" _WAKE UP!"_ a female yelled, Yuzu screamed as she fully awakened.

"Who? What?! Where?!" Yuzu looked around and she was handcuffed to the pillar, there watching her were Serena and Marina. "Not you two again!"

"Why look.. If it isn't my Standard counterpart…." Serena mocked.

"Marina… first you kidnap me when I'm in a coma and now… I'm starting to think you have a thing for me….!" Yuzu said, taunting.

"Such a child." Marina said.

"What do you want?" Yuzu asked.

"Do you even remember meeting Aki and Minerva… your eyes were all pink.. your anger took over." Marina replied.

"What? No I don't… I remember going there…. what happened?!"

"We stopped you from destroying the place… a battle with you and Aki… that would cause untold destruction and ruin our Academia plans." Serena said.

"So you brought me out here to lecture me?!" Yuzu said.

"You're leader of the Lancers… you let your anger let the better of you and you have lost numerous teammates underground… you're a disgrace." Marina said to her.

"Oh shut it!" Yuzu said. "My anger is a lot better than it was before!"

"But as the seal is decreasing on the angels and dragons… your own emotion is taking Ciel's power and will kill numerous people if you're in control of it." Marina added.

"While your school wishes to wipe out all the dimensions and their people who don't switch to Fusion allegiance!" Yuzu replied while struggling.

"I know… I don't want you killing our energy sources." Marina said while crouching down to Yuzu's height. "Do I need to remind you of what your angel monster did to my eye?"

"Now let me duel her!" Serena said. "We can claim the bracelet and card her!"

"No." Marina said. "Yuzu is mine. I will take the bracelet."

"Go ahead, duel me now!" Yuzu said.

"You're in no fit state… we will release you and find you.. .I will not let one of my soldiers fight someone son danger in that state… anyway after seeing Yuya's duel… I was impressed. He gave up the duel and continued to entertain the crowd. Yuzu, are you still an entertainer or are you just a hopeless fourteen year old with no future?"

"I am an entertainer.. it's what I love!" Yuzu hit back.

"Fine, I don't deny your passion… but with your powers… you're a danger. Regardless there will be no future for you. You will die along with everyone you love." Marina replied.

"I hate you so much." Yuzu replied.

"I think you were supposed to be an Entertainer, maybe I was right about you… just remember don't follow Yusho steps."Marina said.

"Where is Yusho?"

"I don't know… we've been stuck in this stupid dimension… same as you… but not anymore." Marina said as she walked off. "Serena, you know what I want."

"Right."

"I think you were supposed to be an Entertainer, maybe I was right about you ... just remember do not follow Yusho steps. "Marina said.

"Where is Yusho?"

"I do not know, but I think you'll never see him if you keep acting that way."

"Just unleash me from here so I can defeat you." Yuzu shouted, her eyes lit up again, the Commander was not intimidated. "I'm going to turn you into a card."

"You were not supposed to be better than me? Your attitude will only lead to your destruction and Yuya, even Reiji understood this."

 **Duel**

 **Turn 6**

 **Yugo LP: 2425 Hand: 0**

 **Rin LP: 3500 Hand: 4**

"Draw." Rin said. "I have to do it… now is the time! I need to do clear mind! I need to Accel Synchro!"

" _You show much care for this world… even after our talk."_ Linette said who appeared.

"Of course! I won't allow the original world to suffer anymore or the new five worlds!" Rin replied.

" _I was like you before… I couldn't stop bossing Clear Wing around but in fear of losing him I… tried to become more carefree like him… what I see from you is someone who shares both traits…"_

"Yugo drives me mad…. but he's my best friend.. I'm sure you felt that way at one point… Yugo would never want me any different… nor would I want him to change."Rin replied.

"I see that from you making Yugo happy… Clear Wing is happy… and so it Callistis. I understand now… and clear mind shall be yours." Linette replied. "I have placed the Monsters in your extra deck… your power has formed them… now you need to unlock them!"

"I do?" Rin said.

"Yes, it's a level three."

"Ok! I first play Monster Reborn! Return Callistis!"

 **Callistis the Synchro Brilliant Witch [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Wind / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro]**

"Next I summon Windwitch - Flake Bell!"

 **Windwitch - Flake Bell ATK: 300 DEF: 100 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 2**

"Next the Spell Double Summon, I summon Windwitch Apprentice!" A small fairy with green wings appeared.

 **Windwitch Apprentice ATK: 100 DEF: 0 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 1**

"Now I Synchro Summon!" Apprentice went through Flake's green rings.

 **2+1=3**

"Appear Windwitch the Storm Sorceress!" A Windwitch which wore white hat and waistcoat appeared. She held a long golden staff with a red cape and blue boots.

 **Windwitch the Storm Sorceress ATK: 1600 DEF: 0 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/Tuner/LVL 3**

Callistis and Storm saluted the crowd as the crowd cheered back.

"A Tuner Synchro… I see you just gained that from your powers, Rin." Yugo said. "Plus it's quite cute!"

"Yeah it's just a Monster…" Rin said.

"Well it looks like Rin is firing shots at Yugo… it seems she's jealous of his compliments!" Mellissa said.

"Are they a couple?" "How cute?" said the crowd. Rin ignored the questions.

"Well watch this!" Rin said.

"You're doing it now?!"

"Yes I am!" Rin added.

"Now close your eyes… and clear your mind of everything except your Monster… do it Rin!" Linette said. Rin begun her Accel Synchro.

"That's my Rin and Yugo!" said Martha in the stand. Mellissa Claire and MC were near her in the commentary box and Mellissa heard Martha say this, she left the box for a second.

"You know these two?" Mellissa said putting the microphone towards Martha

"Yeah I raised them in the orphanage. They are both the cutest couple.. I know they won't admit it but they do love each other." Martha said without any hesitation, she was just so proud of the two that she didn't think about the two duelists feelings. Yugo and Rin had blank-faced looks of embarrassment.

"Now… I shall use clear mind!" Rin declared as she closed her eyes and tried to blank out all thoughts. Rin felt the D-Wheel engine she and Yugo put into their D-Wheel to increase the speed rev up. Rin charged forward as ice was formed under the D-Wheel.

" _Do it!"_ Linette yelled.

As Rin raced forward, she could feel doubt creep into her mind. There were images of Yugo annoying her along with the destruction Academia have caused. The images she saw of the original world also shocked her. Rin gasped as she opened her eyes and everything was back to normal.

"No!" Rin yelled.

"Why didn't you do it, Rin?!" Yugo said as he rode next to her.

"I… um… I don't know." Rin stuttered. "I set one card and end my turn…"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yugo LP: 2425 Hand: 0**

 **Rin LP: 3500 Hand: 1**

"Draw." Yugo said in a low-pitched tone, he was more worried over Rin's failure to Accel Synchro. "Clear Wing; attack her Windwitch the Storm Sorceress." Clear Wing quickly slashed the Synchro Tuner apart; neither duelist seemed to be focused on the duel.

 **Rin LP: 3500 – 2600**

"I next play the Quick-Play Spell Greed Grado. If I destroyed a Synchro this turn I can draw two cards." Yugo drew the two. "Rin didn't even try to grab an Action Card… this is bad." Yugo thought as he ended his turn.

 **Turn 8**

 **Yugo LP: 2425 Hand: 0**

 **Rin LP: 2600 Hand: 1**

"I draw…" Rin added the card to her hand. "How could it fail… I don't understand… I had the determination and will to do it….." she thought.

 **Stands**

In the stands Martha looked on at Rin and Yugo.

"Oh my… what's happening to them now…..?" she thought to herself.

" _Trespasser!"_

Martha looked to each side of the stand and saw Security surround her.

"You're under arrest and charged with trespassing in Tops land!" said one.

"I'm sure an old woman like you won't last too long in the Facility…!"

"Don't doubt Martha!" Martha launched a punch at one of the officer's faces which knocked him back into the others. Martha quickly leapt over them which caught all the officers out with shock.

"HOW?!... AFTER HER!"

"I'm a Common as well! Always and forever!" Martha taunted as she ran away. As she got to the exit, more Security blocked her way. Martha had no way to escape as the numbers increased.

"ENOUGH!"A figure in a cloak unleashed a smoke bomb. The figure grabbed Martha amidst the confusion with the officers.

"Ugh.. who are you?!" Martha said as they escaped down the tunnel. The figure didn't respond.

Once outside the stadium, down an alleyway the figure revealed himself.

"Shinji?!" Martha said.

"Yes.. hello Martha." Shinji said.

"It's been a long time… you've grown!"

"Yes… what are you doing? You shouldn't have gone on the microphone!" Shinji snapped at her.

"Hey! I'm proud of Rin and Yugo…. at least now I can see your face… unlike before were you just organized my transport." Martha replied.

"I have a revolution to plan for… now I know some of my own people are now siding with Ruka thanks to information on the streets….. I need to make my move faster than I thought.. my allies underground will help!"

"I've heard about this… there are other ways, Rin and Yugo are going to help!"

"Weak… like you were when you raised me…. I love you Martha just like all the kids do but I know what I'm doing. Rin didn't mention you when she spoke to me… maybe your influence isn't as good as it once was. We're not little kids anymore."

"Shinji don't do something you'll regret!" Martha pleaded.

"I helped you get up here… thanks to some phone call who gave me the funds to help…."

"Wait… someone from Tops helped you?"

"It said a girl named Yuzu asked him to contact me… to bring you up here….. it doesn't matter because you need to go back down to Commons. I'll take you there but you have to stay there." Shinji said.

"Fine… but do me one thing Shinji…."

 **Duel**

"Why couldn't I do it?!" Rin said to herself.

" _You got distracted."_ Linette said who appeared.

"But I tried…!"

" _It takes more than just wanting to… it needs to be natural… you need to be one with yourself and focus fully on the battle."_

"But I can't… not thinking about something makes me think about it!"

"Hey Rin… what happened?!" Yugo said.

"I can't do it… my head can't get clear….."

"Then stop trying to make it!" Yugo replied with a firm tone. "You can't force it! Rin your heart is pure, you want peace in this dimension… you want peace everywhere… you are the greatest person I know! When we made Ringo we worked day and night… I couldn't have done that with anyone else… remember who you truly are!"

"Yugo….."

"Now! Focus on who you are Rin and do it!"

"What if I can't?!"

"Then you go again later!"

"I'll try!" Rin said as her bracelet begun to light up, her eyes also begun to glow. Her bracelet was flickering as if it was resonating… Yugo's eyes also begun to glow.

 **Yuzu/Serena**

Serena looked at her wrist and her bracelet was glowing along with Yuzu's. Yuzu despite being tied up could see a flash come from behind her.

"What now?!" Serna said.

"Don't ask me!"

 **Ray/Sora**

In the hospital Ray felt a cold pain go down her back which made Sora look at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know…." Ray and Sora were quickly caught out by surprise as Yuya had arisen in bed, his eyes glowing.

…

"I play Call of the Haunted and return Storm!" Rin said with a renewed sense of passion as her Monster appeared.

 **Windwitch the Storm Sorceress ATK: 1600 DEF: 0 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I end my turn!"

 **Turn 9**

 **Yugo LP: 2425 Hand: 2**

 **Rin LP: 2600 Hand: 2**

"I hope you know what you're doing Rin… Draw!" Yugo yelled.

" _Okay! Now do it Rin!"_ Linette said.

"Yes! I will Synchro Summon during your turn!"

"What?!" yelled the crowd.

"I tune my Synchro Monster with my Tuner Synchro, Storm!" Rin speed off on her D-Wheel. She was going so fast, she could a tunnel in her mind. Rin was now feeling the sense of a clear mind. As she got closer to the tunnel, right before everyone's eyes, she disappeared from sight.

"RIN?!" Yugo said. As Yugo spoke, Clear Wing glowed and the stadium was engulfed with a white light.

…

"Where am I now?" Yuzu said. Yuzu appeared in what seemed to be space.

" _Yuzu?"_ Yuzu looked behind and saw Rin.

"Rin?!"

"Where are we?" Ruri said who also appeared along with Serena and Ray.

"Guys…!" Ray said. "And… Serena?!"

"What trick is this?!" Serena said.

"I… don't know?!" Rin added. "I was doing Accel Synchro and… this happened?"

"Rin I'm currently captured by Serena so I didn't see it!"

"What?!" Rin said.

"You're not captured! We were stopping you from going berserk… anyway I'll free you once this ends!" Serena hit back.

"You got me brainwashed!" Ray said to Serena.

"Yeah you were a waste of time as well!" Serena replied.

"Girls!" Ruri tried to break up the fight.

"I guess… we might be exploring our past lives again?" Yuzu explained. As Yuzu spoke, she saw down below a vision of her getting angry against Aki.

Serena saw something different; she saw her fighting in her mind against Dark Angel, with her being electrocuted. Serena was distressed by this and begun to panic.

"Serena?" Yuzu said.

"Get back!" she replied. Ruri was seeing her angel-self Fiona; it spoke to her mentally about promising to save Yuto and Dark Rebellion.

"Of course I will!" Ruri replied.

"What are these?!" Ray said.

"These… might be your doubts…." Rin said. "Maybe when I hit a state of clear mind…. somehow you're seeing your troubles and worries?"

"Nonsense!" Serena said.

" _Yes… doubt…."_ Yuzu heard a voice she feared as she looked behind; there it was a shadow which took the form of her father.

"No.."

" _I'm still here!"_ said the figure that turned into a black beam which shot through Yuzu.

"Sin!" Yuzu shouted. "If this place shows our doubts… of course that demon appears!" Yuzu turned around and saw a Monster from her deck.. it was Queen Knight: The Synchronization Warrior. It was a sliver warrior appeared with a white amour and golden plating.

Synchronization pointed behind Yuzu. There she could see Sin absorbing her, dragging Yuzu slowly back.

"Yuzu!" Ray yelled.

Yuzu screamed as a red blur grabbed her. Yuzu looked up and saw that she was being saved by Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon… but this was different.

"Yuya?" Yuzu said.

"Are you okay?!" Rin said.

"Yeah… but this is weird… it's like this is our minds but… something is telling us something." When Yuzu spoke, Rin was able to see a card appear before her. Yuzu looked at it.

"Rin! Since you cleared your mind of doubt that must be your card!"

"Yes!" Rin said. "But… what about you?!"

"I think this vision was the clear mind power showing the rest of us of our weakness and worries! I guess it's reacting with the dragons…. since they are connected to us! Now take the card!"

"Right!" Rin said as she grabbed. Once it was in her hands a bright white light flashed across again. The monster appeared in front of her. Fight by my side and together we will become the hope to save my world."

…

"Where did Rin go?!" said MC. As he spoke, he could see a portal slowly appear behind him. At this point Yugo snapped back to normal and looked behind him.

"What is that?!" he said.

"I Accel Synchro!" yelled Rin who shot out of the portal, behind Yugo.

"Rin?!" MC yelled as the crowd were all simply too shocked to even react.

 **7+3=10**

"Appear! Level ten! The saviour of the new world! Unity the Shinning Windwitch!" A female dressed in all white armour emerged with blue wings. Her head wore a crown with three spikes.

 **Unity the Shinning Windwitch ATK: 3500 DEF: 2800 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 10**

"Accel Synchro… too amazing!" Yugo said in an excited mood. "But I won't let that end my dream, Rin! Watch! I play Speedroid Toybox!" Yugo played a Spell. "By banish two Speedroids from my graveyard I can summon another copy of each of those! They are summoned in defense with their effects negated! I banish Horse Stilts and Duke! Now appear again my Monsters!"

 **Speedroid Horse Stilts ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100 Wind/Machine/LVL 4**

 **Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

"Clear Wing Fast Dragon's Pendulum effect! I send a Speedroid Tuner and one non Tuner to the graveyard which add up to Fast's level… and then I can summon him! It's a Synchro Summon from the Pendulum Zone!"

"Bring it!" Rin said. The two Speedroids were sent to the graveyard and Fast Dragon disappeared from the scale to the field.

 **Clear Wing Fast Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 4**

"Amazing, Yugo has two Clear Wings!" MC yelled.

"And I won't stop there!"

"You don't mean?!"

"I do, Rin! I summon a second Red-Eyed Dice!"

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I tune Clear Wing and Red-Eyed Dice!" Red-Eyed became green rings as Clear Wing roared while going through them.

 **7+1=8**

"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level eight, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" The shiny dragon shot out of the Synchro portal and flew alongside Yugo.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 8**

"Crystal Wing and Fast Dragon…" Rin said in disbelief.

"I'm not done yet…" Yugo smirked. "My Monster Reborn activates!"

"NO WAY!"

"I return Clear Wing from my graveyard! Now fly my three dragons!" A green portal opened and Clear Wing shot out, the sunlight glowed on all three of Clear Wing's forms.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"All three dragons…. and Yugo is perfectly in control… Clear Wing is fully on Yugo's side." Rin thought with a smile.

"And now Rin! I use Fast Dragon's effect to negate your Unity's effect and make her attack zero!"

"Then I use Unity's effect! During your turn, I can negate an effect on your field! Fast Dragon is negated while Unity is on the field!"

"Then Clear Wing negates your effect!" Rin looked prepared but Yugo was already ahead of her. "I now use Crystal Wing to negate Clear Wing's negation!"

"Why would he do that?!" MC yelled.

"Crystal Wing negates Clear Wing's effect and destroys it…. sorry Clear Wing." Yugo said as she sent the card to his graveyard. "But now Crystal Wing gains Clear's attack until the End Phase!" Crystal roared as Clear Wing's energy passed into it.

 **Crystal ATK: 5500**

"No way…." Rin said.

" _Rin! You need an Action Card!"_ Linette said. _"You created Unity… she is your own Monster Card…. her speed should match your own desires! Use her!"_

"Crystal will win this match for Yugo… you're right… but Crystal is also very fast!"

" _Then be faster!"_ Linette replied.

"I will! Yugo, bring it!" Rin said. Rin leaned her body forward as her D-Wheel zoomed to an Action Card.

"Not happening! Crystal, attack! I better make sure you don't get it either, Rin!" Yugo matched Rin's speed and almost caught up with her. "When Crystal attacks during Damage Calculation, it gains Unity's attack!"

"Well it won't get to that point! Unity, run away!" Unity flew off at a high speed as Crystal chased her down. The two Monsters moved at such speed that when they zoomed past the crowd, a massive blast of gust blew behind them. While watching the Monsters speed past, the crowd all yelled in excitement.

On the duel field, Rin and Yugo were neck and neck to grab the Action Card.

"Ringo is really going fast! It's hard to think our little machine could become like that!" Yugo said.

"Yes and it's going to help me fulfil our dreams!" Rin's D-Wheel gained an inch on Yugo's as Rin picked up the Action Card. "I play Plus One! This Action Spell increases Unity's attack to equal Crystal's... and it adds one more onto it!"

"What?!"

 **Unity ATK: 5501**

"5501? Now that's just messing me around!" Yugo said in annoyance. "I banish Mecha to end the Battle Phase!" Yugo's Synchro disappeared as Unity missed Crystal.

"Amazing! Just amazing!" MC yelled as the crowd roared.

"Not bad Rin… no… that was amazing… but you won't win!" Yugo replied.

"We will end this on the next turn!" Rin said.

 **Unity ATK: 3500**

 **Crystal ATK: 3000**

 **Turn 10**

 **Yugo LP: 2425 Hand: 0**

 **Rin LP: 2600 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Rin yelled. "First I negate Fast Dragon's effect!"

"Crystal negates Unity!" Yugo replied.

"I use Windwitch the Storm Sorceress' effect! I return a Windwitch from my graveyard to my deck to summon her. After she leaves the field she is banished, I return Ice Bell!"

 **Windwitch the Storm Sorceress ATK: 1600 DEF: 0 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/Tuner/LVL 3**

"Storm allows me to negate yet another effect on the field and you take 500 damage! With Mecha gone, you will take the full force of it!" Crystal's effect came to an end as Yugo was hit with a blast of ice.

 **Yugo LP: 2425 – 1925**

"I use Unity's second effect! During my turn I can tribute her… to destroy all cards on the field… then for each Monster destroyed… you take halve of their attacks as damage! Unity resembles what I want this world to become! What we want this world to become Yugo. A united force! Now… end this duel Unity!"

"This has been the most awesome duel… thank you Rin." Yugo smiled as a bright white light engulfed the field.

 **Yugo LP: 1925 – 0 Rin Wins**

….

Rin and Yugo hugged on the track as Security approached.

"Go on and win it, Rin." Yugo said.

"I will, for both of us."

"Enough talk… you're coming with us!" The officers grabbed Yugo and dragged him off.

"Go for it Rin!"

High in the stands, Sora was watching the duel. He was keeping a close eye on Yugo. The crowd cheered out for Rin as she waved but saddened to know Yugo was heading "underground".

As Rin walked off, there in the tunnel was Shinji.

"Shinji?!" Rin said.

"Yeah… Martha had to return to the Commons because she nearly got arrested but she's fine and safe."

"Okay but why are you here?"

"Martha told me to tell whoever won that she is proud of you and she loves you…. you're a hero for the Commons Rin… you could still join our revolution." Shinji said.

"You know I can't… there's another way!"

"It's a shame you changed your mind… you'll thank us when we overthrow this world. Yugo will appreciate it underground when we start our revolution… "

"Ruka is working out to save them all!" Rin hit back.

"Interesting…. because I had a call just now that Ruka and my… former friends were also sent underground… looks like I'm the last hope!"

"What?!" Rin said in utter shock as Shinji left.

 **Yuzu**

Yuzu was still chained up as Yuzu saw the end of the duel with Marina and Serena.

"Now Yugo will be going to Roget's little jail cell…. Yuzu, you better be ready when Serena duels you….. I want you to give her a duel as good as Rin gave Yugo." Marina said.

"Unchain me and we will go right now!" Yuzu said.

"No, you need to return to duel in Friendship Cup… both of you…"

"Seriously? I better draw her in the next round anyway!" Serena said with disappointment at being refused the chance to duel Yuzu here and now.

"You know what we saw Serena… you have doubts about that Dark Ang-"

"Just shut it!" Serena yelled.

"Regardless… what I saw.. Sin can lurk in humans as well as spirits.. I guess I should say sorry for myself for taking your eye out." Yuzu said.

"Do you mean it?" Marina said.

"Of course! It was my rage which did it…"

You're dangerous." Marina said while holding her eye patch. "But I don't need your sorry… next time I know Serena will take your bracelet and turn you into a card. I failed to beat you last time… it cost me more than my eye." Marina said as she hit a remote which unlocked the chains on Yuzu.

"I will look forward to it." Serena said as Yuzu stood up and walked off.

"Now I shall depart to free Academia's best. See you soon, Yuzu."

"Wait!" Serena said. "I'm sorry I have to duel her instead of you."

"It's okay." Marina said. "As Edo mentions… it's destiny. And this was always destined to be your fight."

… **.**

"Okay! We're into the last four!" MC yelled. "We will begin the semi-finals tomorrow so here is what we have to look forward to!"

 _Serena VS Rin_

 _Yuzu VS Minerva_

 **A/N**

Wow… that took longer than it needed but real life gets in the way. Thanks to Rom for writing the Yuri/Ruri bit as well as duel ideas and other stuff including Marina. Thanks dude!

Androzani84 – Thanks for the idea, and it's a possibility as I have spoken about it before with Rom! I will think about it and see if it can fit in!

Veracity – Thank you for the concern but it was just busy!

Summer Landsdown – Thank you and yeah the plan flopped… and also Ciel and the others do have other things in mind…

Royal2 - Thanks dude and I will if I need to.

Fantasymaker76 – Thanks dude as ever and there are reasons as to why the semi-finals are the way they are. Synchro arc is ending within the next 8 or so chapters and Fusion/Synchro/Arcadia/Lancers will all clash within that time.


	135. Semi-Finals Begin Part 1

_AN: This Chapter duel script and OC cards were thanks to Rom. Thanks dude!_

"It's done…. finally…. the energy is at maximum!" Mina said to herself as her machine within the warehouse had now collected all the energy from the angels and dragon duels.

Mina picked up the energy jar she had and plugged it to a computer which was also plugged into a card.

"Now I've done this… I can know move onto more… enjoyable matters!"

 **Security HQ**

Yugo was being dragged by Security guards down a corridor with Roget at the end, waiting and smirking.

"Roget you snake!" Yugo yelled.

"Another dragon for my bargaining with Academia… I'm getting a nice set!" Roget replied as the door opened up and inside was Ruri and Yuri looking. There was no longer a wall between the two as that only happened during night time.

Yugo was pushed in and the door slammed shut on the specialised cell. Yugo saw the two and looked in shock.

"Ruri, you're here?!"

"Yugo?! We're both in the same cell again…!" Ruri replied, trying to make a joke out of the bad situation.

"And…. you… Yuri!" Yugo said.

"Oh yeah, hey! It's about time; we've been here for a few days… about time someone new came!"

"What are you doing here?!" Yugo yelled at Yuri.

"I came here because I wanted…. I got captured as well you fool!" Yuri shouted back.

"If I had my deck, I would crush you right here!" Yugo shouted.

"Temper boy… this cell prevents all dragons and angel powers; I guess we will solve this the old fashioned way!"

"No!" Ruri got in-between the two of them. "Don't fight, please!"

 **Roget Office**

" _Mr Roget, we have found a sighting which matches your description."_ A female said on Roget's screen within his office.

"Good, deploy Dennis to that spot. Now I have Arcadia and the councilwoman under my control, I don't need Mina…. foolish girl thought she could avoid my CCTV? I am everywhere."

 **Mina**

Back with Mina, the transfer of the data was at 50%. Meanwhile Mina was using her computer to scan the streets for signs of an angel or dragon, Mina had long harboured a desire to experiment on one.

" _I see you're up to no good again."_ Mina turned around and saw Dennis at the entrance to the warehouse.

"Dennis!" Mina quickly walked over with her hands behind her back and unplugged the card and placed it into her back pocket of her yellow coat.

"You seem shocked? I thought you had your eyes and ears on everyone!" Dennis replied. "What is your end goal anyway?" Dennis said.

"I won't waste my breath on you… but I will take a guess as to why you're here…. Roget no-longer needs my service?" Mina said.

"Yes, he has Arcadia on his side now, and your control chip in the council woman's head."

"Fine! I didn't need him any longer anyway! I'm ready to make my next move anyway and with Marina out of the picture, I'm in a good position!" Mina said with a smirk.

"You're collecting the energy of the angels and dragons… aren't you…?!" Dennis said which shocked Mina.

"You knew… I guess Roget scanned for angel and dragon energy and found out about my collection."

"It was how we were able to locate your position… now hand it out!" Dennis said while holding out his hand.

"Not happening!" Mina took her computer and typed a few keys before the screen shut down.

"Enough of this." Dennis snapped his fingers and Security ran in. Mina tried to run but she was surrounded. A guard grabbed her while she kicked and screamed. Mina was dragged off as Dennis went over to the computer.

 **Security Truck**

Mina sat with red handcuffs on while being surrounded by Security in the back of a truck. Dennis was also in the back as the prisoner was getting closer to HQ.

"Nothing to say?" Dennis said with glee to Mina.

"There's always something to say!" Mina hit back. "Like this!" Mina yelled and a small red light lit up within her coat as she smirked. As she yelled the lights went out in the truck and the wheels stopped. The whole truck with now in darkness as the sound of Mina's handcuffs faded.

"EMP! Stop her!" Dennis yelled.

In the dark Mina tried to push open the door at the back of the truck but before she could she was zapped by Dennis who knew she was going for the exit with a taser.

"No-one escapes me!" Dennis said as Mina looked at him on the floor.

"Try again!" Mina said as a guard in the back of the truck had used a taser to knock out the rest of Security. Dennis looked behind but it was too late as the guard used his taser to shock Dennis, knocking him to the ground.

"How…?" Dennis said weakly. The guard helped a weakened Mina up.

"Good job I still have some mind-controlled guards up my sleeve!" said Mina as the guard helped her out of the truck.

"Let's go." Mina said. As she and the guard begun to run, the driver of the truck got out. The guard had not been affected due to a solid wall between the back and front of the truck.

"Goyo Chaser, Goyo Predator and Goyo King! Hunt them down!" yelled the guard as three Synchro Monsters charged forward. They each had various weapons and were dressed in old-fashioned Japanese clothing.

The Monsters all unleashed their weapons which hit Mina and the other guard to the floor. The guard walked over as Mina struggled to get up as the other guard was knocked out.

"You're strong, I give you that." said the figure. Dennis was able to exit the truck and stand alongside the guard. Dennis activated his duel disk and placed three Monster Cards onto the blade.

"Performage Wing Sandwichman, take her out!" Three legless, bulky Monsters emerged with guard amour on while holding a shield. They wore a green hat to complete their guard look outfit. Two of them grabbed Mina by the arms and the other delivered a punch to her gut, making her fall to the ground.

 **Rin**

Rin walked down the stadium corridor, she was now gutted that Yugo had been taken. Down the corridor was Yuzu.

"Yuzu? You're back!"

"Yeah… I got let go thankfully, I just want to get back to Ruka's home." Yuzu said, tired.

"Yeah about that…" Rin said. "We need to go to a hotel for the last night… they don't want people being late for the semi-finals."

"Wait… Serena will be there…. great." Yuzu sighed.

 **Hotel**

Inside Rin and Yuzu sat as opposite them was Serena and Minerva. No-one had nothing to say as they were all focused on dueling. None of the three bracelet girls knew it but Minerva had already glowed her eyes at the three, which would trigger some scary thoughts into the girl's brains.

"So why are we here?" Rin said.

"Don't ask me, this is pointless." Serena replied. The group heard footsteps and the door opened up. There were two Security guards and there with them was Mina. She was pushed in along with the others as the door was shut.

"Mina!" Yuzu shouted. "Are you okay?!"

"So…. she finally appears!" Serena said.

"Mina, what happened?" Rin said.

"I… um…." Mina stuttered as Serena stood up.

"Traitor, it's time you reveal your true self!" Serena said.

"True self?! What do you mean?!" Mina replied. "I was beaten by Security and dragged here!"

"What do you mean by "true self"?" Yuzu asked Serena.

"Well this is interesting." Minerva said.

"This is none of your business!" Yuzu hit back to her.

"It is because this girl dueled Euridice…. her mind was read!"

"What does that mean?" Rin asked.

"It means Mina is a spy…. she's been fooling you all along." Serena said.

"You lie!" Yuzu said.

"I know you've been feeling doubts about her." Serena replied. "Mina is the Doctor's daughter, she escaped with the intention to experiment on angels and dragons…. and other plans!"

"Mina! This can't be true?!" Yuzu said. "I know you're his daughter… but the rest?!"

"….. It is….!" Mina said with glee.

"Mina?!" Rin said.

"Juicy…." Minerva thought as she saw the girls look at each other.

"Well it was always going to reveal itself anyway… yes what Serena said is true. I've been working with Roget, I dueled Yuri and lost on purpose…. and thanks to your tournament duels…. well I'm close to what I want to return?"

"Return?" Yuzu said. "... But how could you Mina?!"

"Well you see… I don't like anyone else so it was easy!" Mina replied.

"But I presume you got caught and put in her by Roget because he's done with you and he wants you out of the way?" Serena replied. "I can tell you're wearing something underneath your coat."

"What?" Yuzu and Rin saw Mina's yellow coat which had a device underneath.

"Roget…. ordered his guards to put a recording device underneath… and if I try to escape…. well you know what will happen." Mina said reluctantly.

"What goes around comes around! You put bombs on Marina, so now you have the same luck!" Serena bragged.

"Ha…. shame that confidence disappears Serena… when you get electrocuted!" Mina hit back.

"What?!" Serena yelled, she was caught out at Mina's sudden words.

"Electrocuted?" Yuzu said.

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Serena yelled. As Minerva's fear increased, Serena could feel the shocks from when she was a child and her recent experience as Dark Angel. "NO!"

"Wait? Minerva… you didn't?!" Yuzu hit out at her.

"Yeah… I might've put my power in motion for a bit of fun!"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DID?!" Rin yelled but she then covered her mouth, she didn't mean to shout in anger like that.

"Damnit, not again." Yuzu sat on the seat and clenched her fists.

"Wait… I remember you…!" Mina said as she looked at Minerva.

"Yeah!" Minerva's eyes glowed. "We helped capture you in Arcadia before you escaped."

"What are you doing?!" Mina said as her sight slowly starting showing pictures of her mother. "No! Leave her out of this!"

"Oh yeah… Mina's mother is dead! Killed during the war! GOOD RIDDANCE!" Serena yelled in glee.

"YOU VILE…!" Mina raised a punch to Serena.

"Enough!" Yuzu yelled. "Just stop it… all of you!" This stopped Mina and Serena but Yuzu could see Serena's duel spirit Dinah and Rin's Callistis also looking angry.

" _This is… causing us spirits to feel the fear and anger…"_ Warrior said, who struggled with the anger burning within her.

"She's turned up the power." Yuzu said looking at Minerva who smirked. "Stop this!" Yuzu demanded. "We will settle this on the track!"

"Why? This is too funny!"

Alongside Yuzu, Warrior tried to stop Dinah and Callistis from increasing her rage but she couldn't stop seeing images of Emma, her wife from the original world who died during the war.

" _Stop… it!"_ Warrior yelled.

"This is too funny!"All of you are so fun, you desperation is so good." Minerva said. "Yuzu you might be holding on but it looks like your spirit isn't!Serena's heart is full of rage, Rin is reminded of her poor past… and you have lost almost everyone!"

Minerva stood up and her eyes glowed again as the girls affected started to see increased visions. Minerva walked past Yuzu and went to Serena who was too busy seeing the shocks to notice her.

"A children soldier who doesn't know anything and her life more that fighting, and even the fact that she was tortured for her own people still fighting for them." Minerva then looked at Mina who held her head. "And you're a pathetic girl who will sacrifice people to have her dead mother back."

She finally looked at Rin.

"The girl who had nothing… and now has everything to lose…. their minds are so full of pain!"

"Stop this Minerva, right now!" Yuzu yelled.

"I'm done for today…. I've had my fill!" Minerva said as she left for her room. As she shut the door, Yuzu had her head in her hands.

 **Middle of Night – Warehouse**

The guard which caught Mina walked with Dennis to the warehouse. The guard took off the hat to reveal a long purpled haired Marina. She had gained access to working for Security thanks to some Dennis intel.

"So… this is Mina's energy from the dragons and angels. Roget ordered me to check the D-Wheels and it turns out she had energy absorption devices on them." Dennis said.

"Smart." Marina replied "Now we can use this energy to update our cards!"

"But what about Yuri and Gloria… and taking out the dimensional blockage?"

"I have their locations now; I just needed to get Mina off the map. Roget ordering her away while I was on patrol was nice timing." Marina added.

"About that….. I got some more information while Roget wasn't looking… the dimensional blockage machine is guarded fully. You won't get in as Real Solid Vision is blocked…"

"Wait? We're stuck here?! But I thought?!"

"Yeah, it seems Roget has upped security down there… either we get Roget to do it… or we wait for Academia to work out a way in." Dennis said.

"No!" Marina slammed her hand onto a crate. "I want to go home…" Marina sighed.

"I know…. so do I… but are you sure you can make some new cards with this?" Dennis said.

"Easy! I wasn't commander of the Ritual Dimension invasion for nothing…!" Marina said as she looked at Mina's computer. She put some blank cards along with Kenos onto a crate as she prepared to get to work.

"Hey… cheer up!" Dennis said as a card came from out of his sleeve and turned to smoke. Dennis' card changed into flowers and Dennis caught it. He went down on one knee and gave them to Marina, she laughed.

"As ever Dennis, you put on a show." Marina said. "Makes me wonder why a nice guy wants to do your job… a mole… always snaking their way into a group…"

"It's not my job to be liked. I love what I do."

A little while later, Marina was using Mina's computer to design new cards by transmitting the energy she collected and placing it into the blank cards she had.

"So with the dimensional block machine all but impossible to break… I need to focus mainly on working out how to free Yuri. I know the jail cell he is in is remarkably made." Marina said.

"Yes I saw some plans as well… it won't be easy." Dennis replied.

"I will tell Serena that if she loses, she should raise the signal to me via duel disk to get them and stop her from going underground. Or if she wins the final, Roget would probably take her… and I would have to remain undercover by being on crowd control…. so you would have to do it." Marina added.

"Okay." Dennis said. "We'll break out of this hell hole soon."

 **Hotel**

Rin, Mina and Serena had all finally ended their visions; Yuzu had been worn out while trying to avoid her doubts and fears.

"That… wasn't nice." Rin said as she sat down.

"That girl's power… is incredible." Mina added.

"I hate her…" Serena said. "…. Now… time to deal with you, traitor." Serena took her duel disk.

"Wait! Serena!" Yuzu got in front of the two as Mina smirked.

"I don't need your help, Yuzu. As of today, we're enemies!" Mina replied.

"You don't really mean that?! After everything we've done?!"

"I'm on my own side!" Mina yelled back.

"And Roget thinks by putting you in here… you will spy for him…. I bet he put you here for me to turn you into a card!" Serena replied.

"And you won't do that!" Yuzu replied to Serena.

"So you'll let her stay in this room and do god knows what to us doing the night?! She wants to experiment on us; you're foolish to think she wouldn't try some move!" Serena said. "This is what you lack Yuzu, a will to do the right thing!"

"You know nothing!" Yuzu yelled back.

"I know enough. This is a war and eventually you will fall victim like the rest." Serena walked off to her own room and shut the door.

"I hate her." Rin said.

"And what about you, Mina?" Yuzu said. "What do you want to do to us?!"

"Simple… I want to take your energy… and some brain surgery as well!"

"Brain?!" Rin said.

"Yeah… it won't hurt… as you'll be dead!"

" _How many brats are in this world?"_ Warrior said to Yuzu, she had recovered as well.

"Mina…. I won't let that happen." Yuzu replied. "Your mother…. what happened?"

"She died in the Fusion war, that's all you need to know! Goodnight." Mina said as she walked to her room.

"So… she's evil." Rin said.

"Maybe… but I don't know…" Yuzu added. "What happened to our angels? They didn't appear?"

" _The seal has locked them out."_ Warrior said.

"I see….then… Warrior and Mozarta, you're on night-watch. Mina can't be left alone."

" _Great."_ Warrior said, sighing.

"She said something though… Serena getting electrocuted…" Yuzu said to Rin.

"Who knows what happens in that head of hers." Rin added.

 **Next Day**

Yuzu and Rin sat in the stadium's lounge. Everyone they knew they thought had disappeared either underground or something worse.

"Last four…. and we're alone." Yuzu said as she put her hands up to her face.

"Ruka… our one hope is now underground as well." Rin replied.

"We need a miracle or something…. we don't even know where Sora, Ray and Tsukikage are."

"Can't you call Ray or Tsukikage?"

"I don't want to alert any Security or anything to their position… who knows what their monitoring. Plus Ray doesn't have a duel disk at the minute since her Ritual one was removed in Fusion and her Academia duel disk was attached to her D-Wheel."

"Yeah and since the rest of us counterparts are probably somewhere else… I guess they are safe." Rin added.

" _I know exactly where they are."_ The two girls looked up and it was Serena.

"You again." Yuzu said.

"Hey! I lost Yuri as well…. but now Marina knows where they are… he will be free soon enough." Serena said in glee.

"What about Yugo and the others?! Where are they?!" Rin snapped.

"If I told you….. I would have to card you!" Serena mocked in her tone.

"You're not going to take Yuya and Yugo, not while I'm around!" Yuzu said as she stood up in rage.

"Didn't you just learn this lesson and keeping your temper? We took Yuzar when you was around… you have no right to say you'll protect me when you can't." Serena said. "Plus I'll beat Rin, card her and take her bracelet. Then we will meet in the final." Serena added as she was about to exit via the door.

"And you have no right Serena…. I beat you in Standard, what makes you think you can beat me?!" Rin replied.

"That was a long time ago, move on." Serena said as she walked off.

"I will beat her…. and if I don't…. you must." Rin said.

"Of course.. but you will beat her, no worries!" Yuzu replied.

" _Yuzu and Minerva to the tunnel. Yuzu and Minerva to the tunnel."_

"That's my call." Yuzu said as she stood up.

"Yuzu! Her powers…"

"She took down Mercy and Yuya… now I'll take her down in my style, and not with the violence this world loves. Her powers might inflict fear but…. I'm doing running from it. I'll face her and her powers head on." Yuzu replied firmly.

"Wait Yuzu… I know it was you who called Shinji to get Martha." Rin said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say that! I guess being kidnapped makes you forget… anyway I wanted to use the council's power to get Shinji to get Martha. We need to bring Aki back to her father though… otherwise we lose any chance of turning this city around." Yuzu replied.

 **Hospital**

Within the hospital, Ray continued to watch over Yuya as she could see Security arriving through the hospital doors. She knew that they were planning to move Yuya to the underground.

"Damnit…." Ray thought to herself.

 **Tsukikage**

Tsukikage had spent the night monitoring from above the shift changes of the guards which went underground.

There was a tunnel which connected underground via a main road and since the Lancer's plan of freeing them via Ruka's plan had failed, it was now down to the skilful ninja to free them.

"I shall save my team." he thought to himself as he looked at his hands.

 **Stadium**

Yuzu sat on her D-Wheel at the starting line, the crowd all cheered as Minerva made her to Yuzu from the tunnel.

"Get it over and done with then." Yuzu said to Minerva.

"I had my fun last night. I shall cause you trouble in a duel instead." Minerva replied as she clenched her fist.

"Arcadia won't prevail, nor will anyone else!" Yuzu hit back.

"Mercy and Yuya thought the same… look how they ended up!"

"Ok everyone! The first semi-final is about to begin!" Mellissa Claire yelled as the crowd roared back.

"Here we go!" MC added. The countdown to the duel begun, Yuzu and Minerva both held onto the D-Wheel's with a firm grip, they knew they had to both win.

"Riding duel…. Acceleration!" yelled the crowd as Yuzu and Minerva sped forward.

"I'll go first!" Yuzu said.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Minerva LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start by discarding Sherry the Rider to summon Queen Knight: Alita the Archer from my hand!" Ailta wore a green with brown amour. She held a sliver bow.

 **Queen Knight: Alita the Archer [2100 ATK / 900 DEF] Light/Fairy/LVL 5**

"Now I summon Queen Knight: Majestic Lancer!" Lancer was a black female with black and light blue amour with a long blue cape. She had facial markings around her eyes while holding a shield. She rode a white pegasus.

 **Queen Knight: Majestic Lancer [1200 ATK / 1000 DEF] Light/Fairy/LVL 3**

"I use Lancer's effect to return Sherry!"

 **Queen Knight: Sherry the Rider [1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior/Scale 1]**

"When Sherry is summoned all Monsters on my field gain 200 attack!"

 **Alita ATK: 2300**

 **Lancer ATK: 1400**

 **Sherry ATK: 1700**

"Next I play the Field Spell Melody of the Fairies!" The field begun to change to a greenly glow as flowers appeared around the track. "And now I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Minerva LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw! I play the Continuous Spell Gates of Hell and now by sending The Infernal Goblin to my graveyard I can summon Quickdraw: the Infernal Hound with its level reduced by one"

 **Quickdraw: The infernal Hound 200 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 2 / Machine / Tuner / Effect Monster**

"Gates of Hell activates and I banish Goblin while paying 200 lifepoints to summon Quickdraw: The infernal Goblin from my deck!"

 **Quickdraw: The infernal Goblin 900 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Machine/ Normal**

"I tune these together!" Hound tuned Goblin as it created green rings.

 **4+2=6**

"Appear level six, the Two Headed hound!" A dark hound with flames around its body emerged.

 **Quickdraw: the Two Headed Hound 1900 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 6 / Machine / Synchro**

"Hound gains 300 attack for each material it used to summon it!"

 **Hound ATK: 2500**

"I attack Lancer!" Minerva called as the Hound charged after Lancer but Yuzu was ready.

"Lancer's effect prevents him being destroyed in battle!" Yuzu replied as Lancer used her shield to prevent her from being wiped out.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 – 2900**

"Fine…I now set one card and end my turn! Hound's effect inflicts 400 damage for each Monster sent from my field to the graveyard!" Hound launched one of its missiles at Yuzu and she took the damage however Hound fired another to the crowd.

 **Yuzu LP: 2900 – 2100**

"Minerva?!" Yuzu yelled.

"I want a bit of fun!" Minerva said as the missile launched.

"My Monsters block it!" Yuzu yelled as her three Monsters stepped in front of the missile, blocking it with all their might. The crowd roared as they thought it was a show. The three knights saluted the crowd.

"How dull." Minerva said.

"Well how about this!" Yuzu snapped her fingers and Sherry had a rose appear in her hand. She flew by a small girl who gave it to her, making her smile with delight while Lancer flew by on her unicorn and the kids all were able to stroke it.

"Hurry up!" yelled a section of the crowd while the other halve were cheering for Yuzu. She knew that her dueling was getting through but she also needed to step it up to get the rest on her side. As Yuzu rode round a corner, her Monsters returned and she thanked them.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 2100 Hand: 0**

 **Minerva LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Draw! I use my TrapPendulum Melody which allows me to destroy a Pendulum Monster on my field and add a card with the same scale or higher! I destroy Sherry to add Queen Knight: Tuner Knight! And since she was destroyed, my Field Spell lets me add Queen Knight Loyal to my hand from my deck! I set Tuner and Loyal in my Pendulum Scales!" Two Queen Knights emerged onto the field in Pendulum Scales.

 **Tuner 2 – Loyal 5**

"I Pendulum Summon back my Sherry!"

 **Queen Knight: Sherry the Rider [1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior/Scale 1]**

"I now use Tuner's Pendulum effect to make Majestic a Tuner by destroying her… and now I Synchro Summon with Sherry and Majestic!" Sherry flew through the Synchro rings as Yuzu smiled.

 **4+3=7**

"Appear Queen Knight: Star Crimson!" The Monster was a female wearing a full body red cloak. She wore a black mask with a giant axe.

 **Queen Knight: Star Crimson [2500 ATK / 1800 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Warrior / Synchro]**

"I use Loyal's Pendulum effect to switch your attack and defence!"

 **Quickdraw: the Two Headed Hound ATK: 0**

"I attack with Star Crimson!" Yuzu yelled.

"I use the effect ofQuickdraw: Infernal Serpent to summon itself in defence and stop Hound's destruction!" A long green serpent with sharp fangs emerged.

 **Quickdraw: Infernal Serpent 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 1 / Machine / Tuner**

Crimson slashed Hound but Serpent's effect prevent it from being destroyed.

 **Minerva LP: 3800- 2500 = 1300**

"I use her effect to attack twice! Attack her Synchro again!"

"I use my Trap! Deadly Decision! This allows two choices! First… both of us will receive the damage from the attack you announced or both of us will gain lifepoints equal to the amount instead!"

"Of course you have something up your sleeve…. I choose… we both gain lifepoints!" Yuzu said reluctantly as both girls glowed.

 **Minerva LP: 3800**

 **Yuzu LP: 4600**

"I end my turn!" Minerva said with glee. "Now Yuzu… time to fear!" Minerva looked at the crowd as she appeared on the big screen. "Now people, don't let that vile witch Yuzu end our lives! She is an evil powered duelist who will end our world!"

"What?!" Yuzu replied as the crowd all begun to see into Minerva's eyes. "No!"

The crowd all begun to see Yuzu as the one who would destroy their world. Their rage begun to boil over and all of a sudden Yuzu was getting booed by the entire crowd.

"Minerva?!" Yuzu said in shock.

"You want the crowd on your side…. fine. Prove to me you can!" Minerva yelled with a big smirk.

 **A/N**

Thanks for Rom for his duel script and OC cards. Thanks as ever dude! Also thanks for all reviews, follows and favourites!

Summer Landsdown – Thanks and the script for duel has been written but will try and add the Monster in somewhere else soon!"

Fantasymaker76 – Yeah they've not been forgotten about (honest!), that will come up soon but wished to get the FC duels over before that part is shown. Thanks for review.

Samueljoo - Thanks dude

Exelion Heart – Thanks for the ideas, I need to read them more in depth when I have this during the next week.

Royal2 - Thanks as ever dude

Veracity – Thanks!

Bridgey – Thanks as ever for very kind review and I have also passed them onto Rom who helps me with the story, he and I both appreciate the comments.

Your idea is an interesting one and will consider if something like it could be used! Thanks!

 **Rom OC Cards**

 **Minerva**

 **Possession Infernal / Spell** Negate the attack of one Monster you control and increase its attack by 400.

 **Quickdraw: The infernal hound 200 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Machine / Tuner / Effect Monster** Effect: Send a Quickdraw monster from your hand to the graveyard and then summon this card to the field; When this monster is summoned in this way it decreases its level by 1.

 **Gates of hell. Continous spell**. Card Effect: When an Infernal Beast monster is sent to the cemetery, you can banish it and summon a copy of it from your deck with its effects denied. but you must pay 200 life points each time you use this effect.

 **Quickdraw: The infernal Goblin 900 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 4 / Machine / normal monster.**

 **Quickdraw: The two headed hound 1900 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 6 / Machine / Synchro.**

Monster Effect: When this card is summoned to the field you can earn 300 attack points for each material that was used to summon this card. At the end of each of your turns you can cause 200 points of damage for each Quickdraw that was sent to the graveyard.

 **Quickdraw: Infernal Serpent 0ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 1 / Machine / Tuner**

Monster Effect: You can deny destruction by battle of a Quickdraw monster and at the same time summon this card to the field

 **Yuzu**

 **Queen Knight: Alita the archer [2100 ATK / 900 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Warrior / Effect** Monster Effect: Discard a card from your hand and you can summon this monster in your field. Once by Battle phase, when this card attacks or is selected for an attack, you can decrease the attack of your opponent's monster by 200x by the number of fairy monsters you have in your field. This card is also treated as a Fairy-type.

 **Queen Knight: Majestic Lancer [1200 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect** Monster effect: When this is summoned to the field you can summon a monster Queen Knight from your graveyard. Once per turn you can stop the destruction of a queen knight monster in battle. This card is also treated as a Fairy-type.


	136. Semi-Finals Begin Part 2

"My move! "My Hound gains its attack back!"

 **Quickdraw: the Two Headed Hound 1900 ATK**

Minerva had turned the whole crowd onto Yuzu except Rin and Serena who watched from separate monitors. Serena was watching via TV in the stadium while Rin prepared Ringo in the garage.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzu LP: 4600 Hand: 0**

 **Minerva LP: 3800 Hand: 1**

"Draw! I summon Quickdraw: The Infernal Bloody Snake!" A two headed snake emerged with red eyes and sharp fangs. It had green slimy skin.

 **Quickdraw: The Infernal Bloody Snake ATK: 1500 DEF: 800 Dark/Reptile/LVL 4**

"Bloody Snake, do your thing!" Snake leapt forward and its teeth pierced into Yuzu's arm, she yelled as it did.

 **Yuzu LP: 4600 – 4100**

"I take 500 of your lifepoints… and add them to Snake!"

 **Snake ATK: 2000**

"That's it! Stop that vile person!" "Bring her down!" all yelled the crowd.

"I shall! Snake attack her Crimson!" Minerva grabbed an Action Card from the track. "I play Nanana to give Snake 700 more attack!"

 **Snake ATK: 2700**

The snake extended in length as it wrapped itself around Crimson. The two heads pierced into her body as the Synchro Monster screamed upon being destroyed.

 **Yuzu LP: 4100 – 3900**

"When Crimson leaves the field I draw a card." Yuzu said as she did just that. "Melody of the Fairies also allows me to add a Queen Knight from my deck or grave. I add Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior."

"Whatever… I tribute my Snake during the Battle Phase to activate my Quick-Play Spell… Hell Burning! This reduces the attack of one of your Monsters by a Quickdraw Monster's attack! Power down Archer!"

 **Archer ATK: 300**

"Destroy it Hound!" Hound unleashed more of its missiles which looked on to Archer.

"I use Archer's effect to reduce your Monster's attack by 200 for each Fairy on my field! Archer is treated as a Fairy Monster!"

 **Hound ATK: 1700**

The attack went through as her Archer was wiped out by the missile.

 **Yuzu LP: 3900 – 2500**

"Melody of the Fairies can be used as many times during my turn as long as its activation is met! I add Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior."

"Fine…. I end my turn…. but now people of the crowd… where do we stand on that?!"Minerva yelled to the crowd.

"KNOCK HER OFF HER D-WHEEL!" "END HER!" they all roared back.

"So what!" Yuzu said. "I beat you, your visions end!"

"I have used my power on you before Yuzu… I found… some interesting things! Back in your home world… a duel vs a guy called… Shingo…"

"Don't!" Yuzu replied.

"I will! You were slow… and pathetic! The crowd got on your back then your inner-angel took over and you gained confidence from her! You only got better because you got lucky! You're just a fake copy; you did none of this on your own!" Minerva taunted.

"Nonsense! I'm facing you head on without Ciel…. I have done things many people couldn't!"

"You should have died many times before! In Ritual, I saw that you got knocked off a building a couple of times… you should've been killed! Do you know what balance of life is?!"

"Balance of… what?" Yuzu replied.

"You should've died there and then." Minerva said. "But because you went against the way of life… death came to other people instead! They would be living if you had just accepted your end."

"SHUT IT!" Yuzu hit back.

" _Don't listen to her."_ Warrior said who appeared in spirit form. _"You beat Kaiba… the Ritual champion on your own… held your own in this war… lead your team! You might've got the power from Ciel but you perfected it! She's a hypocrite… she has powers from my world… she can't talk!"_

"Can't you fend for yourself?" Minerva said. "You without your deck would be nothing!"

"Warrior is right!" Yuzu said. "I have people who fight by my side and I'm proud of it! Putting fear into people is using your power for cheating!"

"Ah… you got me…." Minerva replied. "But the fact is still true… your death cost the lives of others!"

" _Complete nonsense!"_ Warrior replied back. _"I promise you crazy witch that Yuzu and Yuya are gonna be the hero who gonna restore the smiles of everyone."_

"Don't worry… I'll reset the balance by ending your life here!"

"I will get my payback on you for Yuya and Mercy but I won't kill you Minerva… I'll do it my way… without violence!"

"Snake returns to its normal attack before I used the Action Card."

 **Snake ATK: 2000**

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 2500 Hand: 2**

 **Minerva LP: 3800 Hand: 0**

"Draw!" Yuzu declared. "I set scale three Bachta the Melodious Maestra!"

 **Bachta 3 – 5 Loyal**

Pendulum Summon back Sherry and appear Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior!" The Pendulum Scales swung as the two Monsters appeared. Amethyst woresilver armour while holding a spear.

 **Queen Knight: Sherry the Rider [1500 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior/Scale 1]**

 **Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Sherry increases their attacks by 200 when she is summoned."

 **Sherry ATK: 1700**

 **Amethyst ATK: 1600**

"When Amethyst is Special Summon, a level four Light Monster can be summoned from my deck! Appear DuPre the Melodious Cellist!"

 **DuPre the Melodious Cellist ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 1**

"I overlay level four Amethyst and DuPre!" Yuzu said as both shot into the black and yellow whirlpool. "Xyz Summon! Appear rank four… "Appear Aquamarine the Melodious Maestra Teacher!" A female with long light blue hair emerged in a white dress. She had bare legs with white long gloves. She held a yellow spear.

 **Aquamarine the Melodious Maestra Teacher 1700 ATK DEF: 1300 /Light/Rank 4/Warrior/Xyz/OU 2**

Yuzu grabbed an Action Card as she went past one on the track.

"Now I attack with Aquamarine!" Yuzu replied.

"I won't let you!" Minerva grabbed an Action Card. "I play Evasion!"

"I don't think so as I play mine… No Action! This stops your Action Card!"

"What?!"

"That was a smart play from the witch!" MC yelled. "Wait…. if she's the bad guy why did I feel excitement?"

"I feel the same." Mellissa Claire added.

"I use Aquamarine's effect! I detach an overlay unit to increase her attack by her original attack!"

 **Aquamarine OU: 1**

 **Aquamarine** **ATK: 3400**

Aquamarine launched her spear into Hound, wiping it out quickly.

 **Minerva LP: 3800 – 2100**

"Direct attack Sherry!" Sherry galloped forward on her horse as it stamped down onto the track, knocking Minerva off-balance as she tried to get a grip on the bike.

 **Minerva LP: 2100 – 400**

"I end my turn!" Yuzu yelled. The crowd all yelled as Yuzu was able to turn the tables around.

"So… your turn got them out of it… but I've been holding back!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuzu LP: 2500 Hand: 1**

 **Minerva LP: 400 Hand: 0**

"I draw!" Minerva yelled. She looked at it and burst out in laughter. "I play the Field Spell Night Shadow!" Minerva placed it into the Field Spell zone. Once activated, some of the flowers that Yuzu had created from her Field Spell withered and died. Halve the sky turned dark purple.

"Now what?" Yuzu said as she looked up.

"It's effect allows me to place one Night Counter on each!" Both Aquamarine and Sherry had a shadow appear and wrap around them, making them scream. "Now I can draw one card for each Monster I sealed away and during the End Phase of each turn, you take 700 damage for each Monster you had with counters!" Minerva drew two cards.

"Fine… but I will take this!" Yuzu drove by an Action Card and grabbed it.

"I summon Quickdraw: the Infernal Junkyard by the first Monster I summon with this Field Spell this turn has its level reduced by one."

 **Quickdraw: the infernal junkyard 200 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 1 / Machine / Tuner / Effect**

"When Quickdraw is summoned to the field, I can select a Machine Monster that is in my deck and send it to the graveyard! I choose Kazamari: The Infernal Bloodhound. Then I will activate the Spell Card Recycling from the Underworld. When this card is activated I can Special Summon a monster from the graveyard but it cannot attack. The card I choose is Kazamari: The Infernal Bloodhound!"

Minerva's move allowed her to bring forth a machine with two cannons on her its despite having a dog figure that was thin and had a visor instead of a face that was red.

 **Kazamari: The infernal Bloodhound 1000 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 5 / Machine / Tuner / Effect**

"Two Tuners?!" Yuzu said.

"I tune level six Hound with Junkyard and Bloodhound… double tuning!"

"DOUBLE?!" Yuzu yelled in complete shock.

 **6+1+5=12**

"Soar,Quickdraw: the Infernal Night Dragon!" A mighty dragon emerged with black skin and red markings across it. It had two red orbs on each wing which glowed. It had numerous wings with wing feathers.

 **Quickdraw: the Infernal Night Dragon ATK: 3800 DEF: 3000 Dark/Dragon/LVL 12/Synchro**

"Double Tuning?! Amazing! Simply amazing!" MC yelled, the crowd roared after.

"Now what is she planning?" Yuzu thought.

"Time to end your life! Infernal Night Dragon attack her Aquamarine!"

"I use her effect!" Yuzu said as Aquamarine lost an overlay unit.

 **Aquamarine OU: 0**

"Infernal can negate one card effect once per turn and banish that card!"

"What?!" Yuzu said as her Xyz quickly faded from the field.

"Since Aquamarine was banished, I change the attack target to Sherry and when Infernal Night attacks… your Monster's attack is made zero and added to my dragon until the End Phase!"

"What a Monster…" Yuzu said in pure shock.

 **Sherry ATK: 0**

 **Infernal ATK: 5400**

"I can use another card effect now you used your effect up! Go Evasion!" Yuzu played the Action Card on her D-Wheel's duel disk.

"You assume wrong…. Infernal can negate… twice per turn!"

"Now that's just unfair!" Yuzu said as Evasion was also negated.

"NOW KILL HER!" Minerva yelled as Yuzu charged forward on her D-Wheel. She overtook Minerva and saw an Action Card right ahead.

"I use the Action Card Illusion Dance! All Monsters change to defence until the End Phase!"

"What?!" Minerva said as all Monsters switched positions. "I will get you for that… your luck will end here. I don't care what powers you have… I'll end you! I end my turn!" Minerva said as the Monsters all changed back to attack. "But now my Field Spell hits you with damage! Since two Monsters had counters this turn, take 1400 damage!" The night field fired a dark purple beam at Yuzu which made her yell in pain.

 **Yuzu LP: 2500 – 1100**

 **Sherry ATK: 1700**

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuzu LP: 1100 Hand: 1**

 **Minerva LP: 400 Hand: 0**

"I…draw!" Yuzu said, weakened. "It can negate two cards per turn… while banishing them as well… and its effect can reduce my Monsters attack to zero and add it to its own…. how do I beat that thing?!" she thought.

"Come on Yuzu! I'm waiting!" Minerva said.

"I set a Monster and put Sherry in defence! And I set a card. I end my turn!"

"We want action!" roared the crowd. Yuzu might've ended the affect of Minerva's power on them but they wanted more action.

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuzu LP: 1100 Hand: 0**

 **Minerva LP: 400 Hand: 0**

"My move!" Minerva drew. "Even if you can avoid my dragon again… my Field Spell will hit you with 700 damage again due to the counter on Sherry!"

"Just make your move!"

"I will! I attack!" Minerva unleashed her dragon's dark beamed attack at Sherry which destroyed it. "Now I play the Quick-Play Spell! Infernal Nightmare! When an Infernal Monster destroys a Monster you control, depending on its level I can use that effect! If the Monster is level ten or higher… I can banish a Spell and attack once more!"

"No!" Yuzu grabbed an Action Card by her but she gritted her teeth at it as the card wouldn't help her. She knew Infernal could also negate the effect anyway.

"I banish Bachta in your Pendulum Zone and I attack your face down!" Infernal blasted at it and it was a set Sphere Kuriboh, the card Kaiba gave to her. Yuzu then saw her Pendulum Monster disappear from its scale.

"Damnit…."

"You can't hold on much longer… I end my turn and now since all Monsters with a Night Counter have disappeared, my Field does also." The card was destroyed from Minerva's field but she smirked. "When it's destroyed via this effect, I can set a Trap from my deck!" Minerva placed a card from her deck facedown.

" _Come on Yuzu, step it up!"_ Warrior said.

"Yeah but how can I get past a Monster with two negates and an effect to make my attack zero while increasing hers?" Yuzu replied back in thought.

 **Stadium Waiting Room**

"So I'll be dueling Minerva in the final…. guess we will take her bracelet when she gets injured." Serena replied.

Serena walked out of the room to prepare for her duel.

 **Tunnel**

Rin watched on a monitor within the D-Wheel tunnel. She looked concerned and even Rin was starting to feel Yuzu couldn't find a way out.

 **Duel**

"Since that turn was so dull… I'll have some more fun!" Minerva said.

" _Watch out!"_ Yuzu heard a voice come from within; it was Ciel who could appear again after the seal on herself had faded away for the time being. Yuzu felt Ciel slowly take over her body as Yuzu's eyes lit up in pink. Ciel had taken over as Yuzu was now in spirit form watching over Ciel dueling as her.

" _Ciel?!"_ Yuzu said.

"I don't want you to suffer another vision… let me take this one!" Minerva, who had no idea of what was going on, looked at Ciel. Ciel begun to struggle as she took the vision head on, Yuzu could see this and shacked her head.

" _No! This is my role, I_ don't want you to suffer this _!"_ Yuzu used all her willpower to try and force herself back in control, as she did; a bright white light engulfed the two.

….

"Now what?" Yuzu said as both Ciel and Yuzu looked around.

"I guess because we were both trying to wrestle control…. we might be a joint vision?" Ciel said. "You should have let me take the hit."

"No, it was selfish! You can't just take over…." Yuzu said.

"I helped you vs Shingo…. in the same way."

"I know…. but I didn't want you to get hurt! Sin is still out there and you know it! I know you said you would die for Odd-Eyes and you don't care for his forgiveness.. well how could you do that if you're hurt! "

" _As much as I love arguing… why am I here…?"_ The two looked to the side and it was Serena.

"Serena? Yup.. this is a nightmare." Yuzu replied.

"Why am I here? I'm getting sick of all these visions!" Serena demanded to know.

"I don't know?!" Yuzu said back.

"I know why." Ciel said. "Elisa… are you there?" A dark aura slowly emerged from Serena's shadow as her angel and Ciel's sister begun to emerge.

"No? What are you doing?!" Serena said, unusually panicked as the figure appeared.

"It's fine, she can't hurt you here. I'm aware of the pain she put you through recently." Ciel replied.

"She's a madwoman!" Serena pleaded.

"And my responsibility." Ciel added as Elisa appeared.

"Ciel…. I take it that human's power put us here. Your fear was going to be me… and because you and your shell were both on control at the same time…. you brought the real me here instead of a vision." Elisa said. "How cute…"

"I never wanted this." Ciel said.

"We've done enough talking." Elisa replied. She saw in the corner of her eye that Serena was breathing faster than normal, her heartbeat raised, Elisa could sense all of this.

"Scared are we? You should." Elisa said to her.

"Leave her!" Yuzu yelled to Elisa, Serena could only focus on Elisa and the punishment she gave to her.

"What did she do to you?!" Ciel asked to Serena who couldn't answer due to the sheer freight.

"I zapped her as punishment… the fear Serena has always had… getting electrocuted as a child to remove any form of happiness from her heart by Academia!"

"That's awful!" Yuzu replied back with her fist raised.

"Don't blame me…. I just exploited a hole in her heart!" Elisa said.

"Elisa…. we have to end this madness!" Ciel said.

"You know where I stand." Elisa said as she looked at Serena. "And so do you, Serena."

"….Get away… from me!" Serena shook with fear as Elisa approached.

"Why? You're me…. I own you!"

" _Cut it out!"_ Behind Elisa appeared her once faithful friend, Dinah.

"Dinah…." Serena and Ciel said at the same time.

"You have nerve." Elisa said to her once old friend.

"You've not been yourself for a long, long time." Dianah said to Elisa. "I want you back… but I know you will not stop until you bring down all the dragons…. and everyone else in-between. I will not let any harm come to Serena!"

"Dianah… you fool!" Elisa shot a dark beam at the beast which sent her flying along the ground.

"Dianah!" Serena yelled, the normally emotionless girl showing the complete opposite for a monster she normally rejected. Elisa walked over to Dianah; she used her magic to gain a green sword in her hand.

"SISTER!" Ciel yelled.

"I will erase you from existence." Elisa said as she nearly reached her former friend. "You were with me…. but now you're like all the others…. refusing to do with what needs to be done!"

"I saw how it's changed you…. this isn't right!" Dianah said.

"Ciel!" Yuzu said and Ciel snapped out of her shock to react. Elisa saw this and sent a dark beam to both Ciel and Yuzu, knocking them across the floor as well.

"Wait your turn!" Elisa held her sword above Dianah; the beast had no strength to fight back.

" _Leave her!"_ Footsteps were heard running as Serena leapt onto Elisa. Serena grabbed onto Elisa and refused to let go as the angel tried to get her off.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME!" Elisa grabbed Serena's wrist and threw her overhead and onto the floor.

"Warrior, Mozarta!" Ciel yelled as her two most faithful friends emerged. Warrior slashed her sword across Elisa's body while Mozarta fired a sound wave attack from her wand as her wings spread out wide. The sound wave knocked Elisa back even further.

"Serena!" Yuzu ran over to Serena and crouched down with Serena on the floor. Yuzu tried to help Serena up but the Fusion counterpart wasn't moving or responding.

"You can never fight yourself, Sister!" Elisa said back to Ciel. "At least I know you truly fear me…. same as you… Serena!"

"Leave her alone!" Yuzu snarled back.

"This vision is wearing off…. I'll always be here Serena… waiting!" Elisa faded away as Yuzu once again tried to help Serena up.

"Why help me?" Serena said. "We're enemies…?"

"Yes but… I know you're scared and I know that feeling."

"How? I was zapped as a child…. how does that even compare to what you have?"

"Physical pain… mental pain…. it all hurts." Yuzu replied. "I lost nearly everyone… your school took that away from me…. and you want to take Yuya from me as well…. but I still want to help you." Serena looked up to Yuzu who now stood up and offered her a hand to help her up. Serena looked at her as she was actually considering it for a second, both girls' bracelets glowed.

"Yuzu…. I will end your life!" Serena got up and pushed Yuzu down.

"Hey!" Ciel yelled as Warrior and Mozarta also looked shocked.

"You think you're saving me? Focus on your team…. your friends…. they're the ones who need it." Serena walked off as the vision came to an end.

… **.**

Yuzu took a deep breath in as she returned to the stadium; time had seemed to have been frozen for a second as she was back exactly where she left off.

"Make your move!" Minerva yelled.

"Oh… yeah…" Yuzu said as she came back to her senses. As she put her hand on her top card of her deck, she felt a tingle run down her spine. "It can't be…?" Ciel appeared next to Yuzu and nodded, Yuzu nodded back.

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuzu LP: 1100 Hand: 1**

 **Minerva LP: 400 Hand: 0**

"I DRAW!" Yuzu drew and her eyes locked directly onto her card.

" _You did it… now use it, Yuzu!"_ Ciel said with cheer.

"Wait…. I can't have that type of Monster though?" Yuzu replied back. Yuzu looked at her extra deck which appeared via a holoscreen on her D-Wheel interface. "…No way?!"

"Stalling won't help!" Minerva mocked.

"I know….! I play my Action Card Shot Bomb! This hits you with 1000 damage!"

"I negate with Infernal!" Minerva said as her dragon blasted it away.

"Fine!" Yuzu sped up as Minerva realised what she was doing.

"You're trying to make me use up my two negates! Smart but I won't allow you to get an Action Card!"Minerva yelled as she and Yuzu were neck and neck.

As they reached a card, Yuzu reduced her speed as Minerva was still focused on getting the card, Yuzu smirked.

"Got it!" Minerva said. She looked at it with shock. "This is useless!" Minerva saw that Yuzu had let Minerva get the Action Card. "You knew?!"

"No I didn't…. I took a risk!" Yuzu replied back. "I guess I can feel Action Cards…. being an Entertainment Duelist gives you that!" The crowd roared as Yuzu's plan worked and Minerva gritted her teeth.

"And since I can only have one Action Card in my hand at one time…. damn you."

"Now my turn!" Yuzu speeded up once more and overtook an annoyed Minerva. She took an Action Card from the track. "I got a good one! Sky Meteor allows me to banish a Monster on the field with 2500 or more attack!"

"Argh! I negate that one as well!" Infernal used its final negation effect to banish Yuzu's Action Card.

"Yuzu was able to use up Minerva's negation effects, amazing!" Mellissa Claire yelled.

"And now I can use this… my new power!" Yuzu said.

"New power?!"

"I set scale one Queen Knight: Amelia the Fusion Sage!"

 **Amelia** **1 – 5 Loyal**

"Fusion?!" Minerva said in shock.

 **Serena**

Serena was watching on the monitor in the waiting room, Serena had changed into her purple D-Wheel suit.

"So you took my power… fine… beat that freak and we will meet in the final."

 **Rin**

"Fusion Summoning…. Yuzu never fails to surprise." Rin said as she watched from the garage.

 **Duel**

"If Sage is in a Pendulum Zone with another Monster in the other, I can Fusion Summon from my deck!"

"From your deck?!"

"I send Pendulum Warrior from my deck along with one or moreWarrior-type Monsters! I send Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria and Queen Knight: The Valkyrie of the South!" All three Monsters appeared in the Fusion whirlpool as they merged.

" _Do this, Yuzu!"_ Ciel said.

"Yes!" Yuzu held her hands together in the Fusion pose. "Ancient warriors who fought in an ancient time… fuse your power and form a new hope…. I Fusion Summon! Appear Queen Knight: The Brave Paladin!"

A warrior who wore bright red amour with a yellow badge in its centre appeared. It had black legs which were also armoured. The warrior was female with pink eyes and wore a helmet with yellow stripes. It also had black wings made of pure energy. It held a large yellow sword.

 **Queen Knight: The Brave Paladin ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

"Amazing! Yuzu has Fusion Summoned a new Monster!" MC roared as the crowd did as well.

"I target a Monster you control and it loses 200 attack for each Queen's Knight in my extra deck and graveyard!"

"So what?! My Monster's effect trumps all that!" Minerva said with confidence as Paladin raised her sword and shot a yellow beam from it at Infernal Dragon.

 **Quickdraw: the Infernal Night Dragon ATK: 2000**

"Attack!" Yuzu declared as Paladin launched forward.

"Infernal's effect reduces your Monsters' attack to zero and Infernal gains the same amount!"

"Paladin can negate an effect X the amount of Warriors I sent to graveyard! I negate your dragon!"

"No!" Minerva said as Paladin charged forward. "I use my Trap-"

"I negate that as well! I sent three Warriors…. it's over Minerva!" Paladin slashed at the dragon which caused it to exploded. Minerva gritted her teeth as the explosion knocked her off the D-Wheel.

 **Minerva LP: 400 – 0 Yuzu Wins**

"YUZU WINS! SHE IS IN THE FINAL!" MC yelled as the crowd all roared. Yuzu took a minute to get a grip of the situation but once she did, she got off her D-Wheel.

"You beat me…." Minerva said as she slowly got off the floor.

"Your school won't win." Yuzu replied. "Now you're all out of the competition!"

"And yet we've put your friend Mercy and Yuya into a world of pain… there's so much more to this then a simple tournament…. Aki also stands waiting at the finish line for whoever wins the final. In fact Arcadia is only just getting started!"

Security approached Minerva and led her away. Yuzu looked at the crowd and then back at the tunnel; she knew Rin and Serena were next.

Minerva was led down by the tunnel but there waiting at the end of it was Euridice who had gotten out of a black limousine. Security pushed Minerva forward.

"Under direct orders from Director Roget…. you're free to go….." said a guard reluctantly.

"Why is he letting these freaks go…." said the other as they walked off.

"Thank you, Lady Divine." Minerva said to Euridice. "But…. why?"

"Me and Roget….. have come to an agreement." Euridice said, with annoyance but along with a tone of acceptance.

 **Tunnel**

"You can Fusion Summon!" Rin said with excitement as she and Yuzu gave each other a double high-five in the air.

"Well you can Accel Synchro, which is equally cool!" Yuzu replied. Rin was now on her D-Wheel as she prepared to ride out. As Yuzu was about to speak again, she and Rin both saw Serena enter the tunnel.

"Taking my Fusion power…. now I must duel you in the final!" Serena said to Yuzu with excitement.

"Not if Rin beats you!" Yuzu hit back.

"You and Serena…. shared your power?" Rin asked.

"We had a vision which merged me and Serena into the same one with Ciel…. it seems I gained her Fusion power during that time." Yuzu replied.

"Regardless, me and Rin have a score to settle!" Serena hit back.

"Yes we do." Rin replied back firmly. The two girls looked at each other with a heated look.

 **A/N** Sorry for delay! Thanks to Rom for his ideas as ever, he came up with the Monster ideas for this chapter.

Samueljoo – Yes that is correct.

Xo Lucas – This will be my only story on ARC V, I don't plan to write another, sorry! Thanks!

Exelion Heart – Ok I won't use it, thanks for telling. Also sorry, the Summer Landsown review was remove for some reason, sorry about that, could that be posted again?

Veracity – Thanks and who knows what will come true…

Fantasymaker76 –Thanks as ever dude and don't worry, it's all been planned out, each plot thread which has been written will piece together.

 **Yuzu**

 **Queen Knight: The Brave Paladin ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

 _One Queen's Knight Monster + 1 or more Warrior-type Monsters_

Target one Monster your opponent controls, it loses 200 attack for each Queen Knight in your extra deck and graveyard. Depending on the amount of Warrior-type you used as Fusion Material for this card you can negate a card effect during the turn it is Fusion Summoned.

 **Queen Knight: Amelia the Fusion Sage ATK: 0 DEF: 800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 1/Scale 1**

 _Pendulum Effect:_ Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control or from your hand as Fusion Materials. If you have this card in your Pendulum Zone and another in your other Pendulum Zone, you can use material from the deck as well.

Monster Effect: Banish this card from your graveyard to prevent the destruction of Fusion Monster.

 **Minerva**

 **Quickdraw: the Infernal Night Dragon ATK: 3800 DEF: 3000 Dark/Dragon/LVL 12/Synchro**

If your opponent activates a card effect you can negate and banish that card twice per turn during any turn. If this card battles an opponent's Monster that Monster's attack is reduced to 0 while this card gains that Monster's attack until the End Phase.


	137. Angel War

"Here we go! Our second semi-final! It's Rin and Serena! Both girls have proved their worth and now we will see who duels Yuzu in the final!" MC yelled.

Rin and Serena both looked determined to go at the starting line. Both knew they would let their duel do the talking.

The grid appeared at the start as it counted down along with the crowd.

"3…2…1.. RIDING DUEL… ACCELARATION!" the crowd yelled as Rin and Serena blasted off at high speed.

"I will go first!" Serena declared.

In the tunnel, Yuzu watched on a monitor.

"Good luck Rin." Yuzu thought.

 **Turn 1**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Here we go! I set scale one Lunalight Wolf and scale five Lunalight Tiger!" A purple wolf arose along with a yellow tiger in the scales. Both had the Lunalight mask over one of their eyes.

 **Wolf 1 – 5 Tiger**

"Next I summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly!" A pink Lunalight emerged with pink wings; she had purple hair and light blue markings on her wings.

 **Lunalight Purple Butterfly ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 3**

"I set one card. Now come at me!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I don't need you to tell me! I draw! I summon Windwitch - Glacier Bell!" A pink haired female in white witch dress appeared. She was riding a dark blue broom.

 **Windwitch** **\- Glacier Bell ATK: 500 DEF: 300 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 3**

"I equip Freeze Wand to her!" Glacier gained a long white wand. "Her attack goes up by 800!"

 **Glacier Bell ATK: 1300**

"Now Glacier attack her Purple Butterfly!" Glacier flew above the crowd and fired a strong blast of wind from her wand at Butterfly; the gust quickly destroyed it as Serena gritted her teeth from the hit.

 **Serena LP: 4000 – 3200**

"Freeze Wand inflicts 800 more damage to you when the Monster it's equipped to destroys a Monster!"

"What?!" Serena felt a further chill hit her as she lost more lifepoints.

 **Serena LP: 3200 – 2400**

"I play my Trap! Lunalight Reincarnation Dance! If a Lunalight is destroyed in battle, I add two Lunalights' from my deck to my hand! I add Kaleido Chick and Blue Cat!"

"Just like that Serena has come from a destroyed Monster to adding two new cards to her hand!" MC said to the crowd who liked Serena's comeback.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Rin replied.

 **Tunnel**

Yuzu watched while in the tunnel, she watched with great concern as she knew Serena was a ticking timebomb with Elisa within. Yuzu looked behind and heard footsteps. It was Mina.

"Mina?" Yuzu said. "Why are you now here?"

"I watched the last game from the stands… if I go missing… Roget will come after me."

"You want to experiment on us…. take us away…. how could you after all we did for you?"

"Easy. I never cared for any of you." Mina replied.

"I don't believe that, not one bit." Yuzu replied with a clenched fist.

"Believe it." Mina replied. "Had Roget not got involved... well… I guess that fun can wait!"

"Mina!" Yuzu replied. "I won't let you harm me or my friends!"

"What about Serena… Yuri? Do you care for them?"

"…. Of course not… but I can't allow anyone to get hurt!"

"You're so childish, if I could experiment on them…. Academia would fail in their plans!" Mina said. "You could kill two of them and I would get my mother back! We both win!"

"Is everyone from Fusion a psychopath?!" Yuzu said to herself. "That's not a choice!"

"You can't redeem what's already beyond repair!"

"I don't believe they are beyond that point!" Yuzu hit back.

"You're such a high-moral girl…."

"And you have no heart!"

"And proud of it! Do you know how freeing it is… to not care about anyone else?! The human race could do so much more if they had my mindset! Sergey was a step forward for the human race but you ended his life…. how do you feel about that?"

"That was you?!" Yuzu said in shock.

"I'm messing…. I forced him to die… I told him to jump off Ruka's house!"

"You're… crazy…" Yuzu was now fully disturbed by Mina.

"Serena and Yuri are proud soldiers… they fight for that lifestyle… they have few friends… and you hurt one who they love. Marina. They will come after you! Let me take them off your hands!"

"Enough! I will save them… I will!" Yuzu replied. "From themselves!" Just then Yuzu remember backed to a moment when she was with Serena back in the stadium and Warrior told her something.

 _"Resentment…. the feeling of not doing anything to save those who suffered the consequences, the fact that you could have done more for those friends. Revenge is wrong but things simply cannot be solved with a simple forgiveness, sometimes you have to face it to be able to move forward_."

"What if Serena couldn't be redeemed…" Yuzu thought. "She's extremely loyal to Leo… what if Mina is right?" Yuzu thought to herself. "Even if we can change her heart… what about the other issues? Elisa and Ciel…. Dinah and Elisa…. Serena and Yuri with me… who hurt Marina."

"From a third party point of view… this is fun!" You want to save the world while Serena is fighting to protect what she grew up with… what she has vowed her life towards."

"Serena was brought up wrong!" Yuzu hit back.

"Who gets to tell her what she believes?!" Mina said.

"Where… do you stand?" Yuzu said.

"Actually… I support you guys…. I don't want the five worlds erased and a new one built…. so… Go Lancers!"

"This isn't a joke! You want my friends dead!"

"Look Yuzu… I'm just telling the truth… now enjoy the duel…" Mina waved as she walked off.

 **Duel**

 **Turn 3**

 **Serena LP: 2400 Hand: 3**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw! I Pendulum Summon!" Serena said as she pointed to the sky. "Emerge… Blue Cat and

 **Lunalight Kaleido Chick!" Blue Cat was a** tall female like cat appeared. She had white and blue skin with a golden plate over her left eye while Kaleido Chick was a yellow female with a hat which appeared to look like a duck while holding out some wings which stretched across her dress.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

 **Lunalight Kaledio Chick ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"I use Tiger's Pendulum effect! She allows me to return a Lunalight back to the fight! Resurrect my Butterfly!" Tiger roared from the Pendulum beacon as a portal emerged which Butterfly flew out of.

 **Lunalight Purple Butterfly ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 3**

"Kaledio's effect! I send Panther Dancer from my extra deck to the graveyard and now Kaledio is treated as Panther Dancer!"

"What?!" Rin said.

"Now… I use Lunalight Wolf! I Fusion Summon thanks to her Pendulum effect! I banish material from my field! I fuse Kaledio being treated as Panther Dancer along with Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly!" All three Monsters arose above the field as they entered the whirlpool. ""Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The queen of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

A tall purple feline humanoid appeared. She had long hair with a pink robe around her legs. She held a sword with the Lunalight mask now around her hair.

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"3500?!" Rin said as she looked at the duel board on her D-Wheel.

"Now… ATTACK!" Serena yelled in rage as she was determined to beat Rin after losing to her in Standard. Leo Dancer picked up her sword and slashed down at an insane speed. Rin couldn't even blink before her Monster was wiped out. She held onto her D-Wheel with all her might as the damage from the hit was huge.

 **Rin LP: 4000 – 1800**

"And now… Leo Dancer can attack twice! It's over!"

"NO!" Yuzu yelled from the tunnel. "Rin!"

"Damnit…" Rin said as she grabbed an Action Card which was near her D-Wheel.

"Attack!"

"I play Big Escape! I negate the attack!" Rin said as a force field appeared which blocked the attack."

"I end my turn… it won't be long Rin, you will be a card!" Serena mocked to her Synchro counterpart. "Just one more win… and Leo will have Xyz, Ritual and Synchro bracelets…. all thanks to me! The Professor will be so proud…. he did always know best… even after I first doubted him… I was wrong and he was right…!"

 **Flashback - 3 Years Ago – Academia**

Serena had been moved to her room along with Yuri. Serena had just suffered her first bout of shock therapy to remove any form of purity in her heart. Leo was with them as Serena lay in a bed with a high temperature.

"Why…. did I have… to have that?" Serena asked Leo.

"I understand you two are good duelists… but this will make you even stronger." Leo replied.

"But… Marina?"

"Listen Serena…. Marina can't know yet. I need you to trust me." Leo replied. "Marina would only worry."

"But… she's been with us… all our life?" Serena said. "We… just met you…?" Leo bent down and took Serena's hand.

"I understand but look at what relief I have brought to this land… I have stopped the hunger on the streets; I have given Marina a new home as I did for every child of your age here. Please trust me." Leo said.

"Okay…" Serena said.

"Same to you, Yuri." Leo replied as he walked out and closed the door in her room. Yuri looked at Serena.

"But Marina…." Yuri said in sadness.

"We can't worry her…. we love her… we need to protect her." Serena replied.

"Yeah…. you're right." Yuri replied.

 **Flashback End – Duel**

 **Turn 4**

 **Serena LP: 2400 Hand: 2**

 **Rin LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

"Draw! Since I control no Monsters…I'll summon Windwitch - Ice Bell." She had purple hair and wore a white outfit with a wand.

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"When she is summoned you take 500 damage!" Ice Bell launched her wand forward as a cold breeze hit Serena.

 **Serena LP: 2400 – 1900**

"Now I can summon another Windwitch from my deck! Windwitch - Glass Bell." She was wearing a light purple outfit with a blue broom, which had a yellow bell at the end.

 **Windwitch - Glass Bell ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 4**

"I can add a Windwitch to my hand from my deck when she is summoned I add Windwitch Snowbell! Now I tune my two Monsters!"

 **4+3=7**

"I Synchro Summon! Appear Windwitch - Winter Bell, in defence!" The sliver ace Monster of Rin emerged. It flew alongside her on her D-Wheel.

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Spellcaster/Wind/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Winter Bell's effect allows me to target a Windwitch in my graveyard and hit you with 200 damage X its level! I choose Glass Bell!" Winter Bell rung its lower body and the sound waves hit Serena.

 **Serena LP: 1900 – 1100**

"I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Serena LP: 1100 Hand: 2**

 **Rin LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

"My move!" Serena drew her card. "It's here! I play Polymerization! I fuse a second Blue Cat and Crimson Fox in my hand!"

"Academia's symbol!"

"You got that right! I fuse two Dark Monsters to create… Dianah!" Blue Cat and Crimson Fox fused into a whirlpool as Serena felt a spirit appear next to her.

" _I shall help you win this duel!"_ Dianah said as she appeared.

"Just make sure you do…." Serena replied as Dianah gained solid form. Princess of the night, destroy our enemies with your instincts of beasts! I FUSION SUMMON, Dianah Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast! Appear Dianah, Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast!" A female beast who wore white amour emerged. She held a double-speared weapon.

 **Dianah, Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast [2800 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Beast-Warrior / Fusion**

"I use Dianah's effect! When she is Fusion Summoned it gains one Special Summoned Monster's attack that you control!" Dianah glowed as it gained Winter Bell's attack, making it stronger then the Synchro.

 **Dianah ATK: 5200**

"This is your end! Leo Dancer, attack Winter Bell!"

" _Do it now Rin!"_ said a voice within Rin.

"Yes! I use my Trap Draining Shield which lets me target Leo Dancer and- **"**

"Leo Dancer cannot be targeted so your Trap is finished!" Rin saw her Trap turn to grey and get destroyed, Leo Dancer went ahead and wiped out the defence positioned Winter Bell.

"That didn't go to plan…" Rin thought.

" _It's fine, we go again!"_ the voice replied, Linette, Rin's angel appeared next to her.

"Leo Dancer can attack again! Go!"

"I use my second Trap Windwitch Calling which allows me to bring out two Windwitch Tokens in defence!" Two small crystal statues appeared which looked like witches on brooms.

 **Windwitch Token X 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 1**

Leo Dancer destroyed one of the tokens as Serena smirked.

"All Special Summoned Monsters are destroyed when Leo destroys a Monster!" The second Token fell. "Now Dianah, end her!"

"I banish Windwitch Calling! When I control no Monsters… this summons one more Token!"

 **Windwitch Token X 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 1**

Dianah destroyed the Token as Serena had lost her chance to win this turn.

"People like you are bugs….. always holding on!" Serena's eyes glowed green for a brief second.

" _I can sense my sister trying to get through."_ Linette said to Rin.

"Then we have to end this before she does!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Serena LP: 1100 Hand: 0**

 **Rin LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Rin said. "I use my Trap Descending Lost Star to return Winter Bell with its effect negated, level reduced by one, and with zero attack in defence! Return!"

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK: 2400 DEF: 0 Spellcaster/Wind/Synchro/LVL 6**

"Next I summonWindwitch - Freeze Bell!"A large sliver bell with large white wings appeared.

 **Windwitch - Freeze Bell ATK: 1600 DEF: 800 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"When she is summoned I add a Windwitch from my deck to my hand! And I add Windwitch - Snow Bell!" A sliver like bell with yellow stripes and white wings came onto the field.

 **Windwitch - Snow Bell ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I tune Snow Bell with Winter Bell! Let's go Callistis!"

 **4+3=7**

Snow Bell became green rings as Winter Bell followed through. A woman in crystal amour appeared. Her white hair was so long that it flowed right to her ankles. It looked like a robe. She also had two pointy wings why came from her hip. She held a yellow sword with red handles.

 **Callistis the Synchro Brilliant Witch [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Wind / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro]**

Callistis looked on at c, the two friends now facing each other.

" _Dianah… I'm sorry I have to battle you."_ Callistis said.

" _I know… but this is the price I must pay for siding with Elisa and helping her become… Dark Angel. Get back the true Elisa and save Serena."_

" _I understand."_

"Now I Special Summon Windwitch – White Bell from my hand by targeting Freeze Bell!" A small witch wearing a white cloaking appeared riding her broom.

Windwitch – White Bell ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 1

"White Bell can be summoned by targeting a level four or lower Windwitch on my field and makes its level reduced by its level to two!"

 **Freeze Bell LVL: 2**

"I tune White Bell and Freeze Bell!"

 **2+1=3**

"Soar Windwitch – Snowfall!" Snow appeared which slowly built up a snowman which looked like a witch.

 **Windwitch – Snowfall ATK: 200 DEF: 300 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/Tuner/LVL 3**

"Synchro Tuner…. I see… well bring it!" Serena yelled.

"I won't need to! I use Callistis' effect to destroyDianah and hit you with her attack as damage to you!"

"No you won't as I banish Crimson Fox from my graveyard to negate a targeting effect and now we both gain 1000 lifepoints!"

"What?!" Rin said as both girls glowed due to the lifepoint gain.

 **Serena LP: 2100**

 **Rin LP: 2800**

" _Serena is crafty."_ Linette said.

"Yeah… I have my backup on my next turn though! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Serena LP: 2100 Hand: 0**

 **Rin LP: 2800 Hand: 1**

"Draw! I use Wolf's effect to fuse my Monsters!"

" _It's coming…"_ Linette said.

"Well I'm going first!" Rin yelled. "I shall Accel Synchro!" Rin closed her eyes as she focused solely on her Monster. She drowned out all the noise. Rin continued to drive forward but vanished.

"It happened again?!" MC yelled.

"Here it comes!" Mellissa Claire added. A portal formed behind Serena and Rin reappeared.

"I tune my level three Windwitch – Snowfall with Callistis! Accel Synchro!"

 **3+7=10**

"Appear! Level ten! The saviour of the new world! Unity the Shinning Windwitch!" A female dressed in all white armour emerged with blue wings. Her head wore a crown with three spikes.

 **Unity the Shinning Windwitch ATK: 3500 DEF: 2800 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 10**

"….As I was saying, I fuse my two Fusion Monsters!" Serena said, unfazed by Rin's Monster. "Fusion Summon!" Her two Monsters entered the whirlpool as Serena's extra deck glowed purple. "When the crimson moon spreads over the horizon, the queen of the beasts will awaken again to expand her murderous rage! FUSION SUMMON!"

A long-haired fox appeared whose hair curled around its head. It had red amour on with flames coming out of its gauntlets which were placed on its wrists.

 **Kaira the Queen of the Lunalight Beasts ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"The Monster she used against Shun…." Rin said. "It's unaffected by card effects…"

"Also when Karia is Fusion Summoned, Unity loses halve of her attack!"

 **Unity ATK: 1750**

" _We can't use Unity's effects on her… we need to go for battle destruction."_ Linette said.

"Yeah!" Rin said as she sped up on her D-Wheel to get an Action Card. She quickly saw one and grabbed it with ease. "Now…" Rin entered deep thought.

"Come on Rin… your home crowd want you to make a move!" Serena taunted.

"I don't listen to you!" Rin replied. "I play the Action Spell Plus One! It gives Unity your Monster's attack but with one more added!"

 **Unity ATK: 4001**

"Attack!" Unity placed her hands into the air and fired them down towards Kaira. Serena grabbed an Action Card as well, she smirked at it.

"I use Skip Phase! I pay 800 lifepoints to skip to your second Main Phase! I set a card and end my turn!" Unity's attack faded out as Serena paid up lifepoints.

 **Serena LP: 2100 - 1300**

"As I thought." Rin said.

 **Unity ATK: 1750**

 **Turn 8**

 **Serena LP: 1300 Hand: o**

 **Rin LP: 2800 Hand: 1**

"I need to finish this now! Draw! I set a card in my Pendulum Zone! Go Windwitch - The Pendulum Bell!" A witch who wore red ropes and a witches red hat appeared while holding her brown broom.

 **Pendulum Bell 6 –**

"Her effect! It allows me to banish a Windwitch from my graveyard to inflict damage equal to its level X 200!"

" _But Rin… she will have a counter?"_ Linette said.

"Trust me." Rin replied. "I banish my level three… Windwitch – Snowfall!"

"What?!" MC yelled. "That's only level three, it would only be 600 damage?!" Rin banished the card and Pendulum Bell unleashed her wand which sent a dark purple beam at Serena who didn't react.

 **Serena LP: 1300 - 700**

"Why not use a stronger Monster?!" Serena replied with annoyance that Rin didn't banish a stronger Monster.

"Come on Serena, I have a plan!" Rin replied. "I just needed the right draw and I've got it! When Snowfall is banished, a Windwitch can be summoned from my graveyard! Return Callistis in defence!"

 **Callistis the Synchro Brilliant Witch [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Wind / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro]**

"Now I use Unity's effect! I tribute her to destroy all cards on the field and you take damage equal to halve of all Monster's attacks as damage!"

"Kaira cannot be affected you fool!" Serena replied.

"I know…!" Unity flew high into the air and exploded. A bright white light lit across the stadium making the crowd look up in amazement. "Callistis negates Unity's effect!" Callistis flew up alongside Unity's bright light and absorbed the energy into herself instead.

"What is this?!" Serena said as Callistis returned to the field.

"Because Callistis can now inflict that damage to you equal to the negated Monster's attack!"

"What? That's your plan?!" Serena said.

"Yes and since Unity is off the field… you take her full attack as damage!"

"Simply amazing!" Mellissa Claire yelled as the crowd followed with a roar of excitement.

"Now go Callistis… end this!" Rin yelled along with Linette. Callistis flew high into the sky and released the energy of Unity.

"You really are a coward…..!" Serena laughed.

"It's over Serena!"

"Not with my Trap! Luna Reflection! If I would take battle or effect damage, it's added to a Lunalight I control instead! Thanks for the attack boast!"

 **Karia ATK: 7500**

"7500?!"

"Don't worry… Kaira is destroyed during my End Phase once you end your turn…." Serena said with a smirk.

"I won't take that chance. I play Monster Reborn and return Unity the Shinning Windwitch in defence. I end my turn."

 **Unity the Shinning Windwitch ATK: 3500 DEF: 2800 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 10**

"Kaira is now destroyed." Serena as her beast was destroyed.

 **Turn 9**

 **Serena LP: 700 Hand: 0**

 **Rin LP: 2800 Hand: 0**

"Draw!" Serena yelled.

"I have to win this duel." Rin said. "For the hopes of the Commons… Martha… everyone… I need to lead the city into a new light!"

"I play Pot of Desires! I banish ten cards from my deck facedown and draw two more! This was a special card given to me and Yuri… and it will end you!" Serena drew the two cards. "And now I use my Monster Reborn! Karia, return!"

 **Kaira the Queen of the Lunalight Beasts ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"Now Karia…"

"Don't you think I won't try again! Unity destroy yourself!" Unity flew high into the air and exploded once more. "Callistis!" Once again the fellow Synchro Monster absorbed the energy.

"Try something new! I banish Luna Reflection to make any form of damage zero!"

"She has an answer for everything?!" Rin said.

"Time to end this! Kaira destroy her Callistis!" Serena commanded as Kaira launched forward and slammed one of its gauntlets into Rin's Monster, destroying it. Rin had already sped off ahead as she looked for an Action Card to save her.

" _Rin, hurry!"_ Linette yelled as Serena had her final card in her hand.

"It's useless. I play my Quick-Play Spell… Lunalight Radiance! I target a Lunalight Monster on my field and it can attack once more! GO!" Rin charged forward as Kaira gained ground.

" _Take my energy!"_ Linette said as faded away and Ringo gained the power of Linette.

"Linette?!" Rin said as she went faster than the bike ever did. Rin reached out to grab the Action Card. As she did, she saw a blur shoot right past her, as the blur ended, the card had been taken. "No!" Rin looked behind and saw Serena with a dark aura and bright green eyes.

"Linette…. Sister…. you were always the master of speed….. but you combined yourself with man-made technology… that was your error… my own desire…. made me faster!"

" _Elisa….?!"_ Linette said who emerged once more.

"I can finally kill one of you… right here…. RIGHT NOW! Kaira… DO IT!" Kaira launched forward with its gauntlets now on fire. Kaira slammed a punch into Rin's back. The punch was so powerful; Rin couldn't even scream due to the pain, her body had frozen. Linette at the same time felt the pain and was knocked to the ground.

The punch made Rin fall back-first onto the lane as her D-Wheel lost its driver, it crashed into one of the walls just ahead of the crowd.

 **Rin LP: 2800 – 0 Serena Wins**

 **Tunnel**

Yuzu was frozen in fear as Rin fell to the ground. She was in complete shock at the incident.

"Ri….Rin…..?!"

" _No way….."_ Ciel said _. "Elisa helped Serena… her desire must've taken over.. her desire to kill Linette! Yuzu we need to stop her now!"_

"… Yeah, yeah!" Yuzu said as she snapped out of her fear. Yuzu quickly got on her D-Wheel and placed her helmet on. She drove out at speed.

 **Rin**

Rin slowly got to her knees as she saw Elisa in Serena's body stand over her.

"Please don't…." Rin begged who could barely move.

"I want to hear my sister….!" Elisa taunted as Linette appeared next to Rin.

" _Rin… I'm sorry I didn't have more time to spend with you… you helped me see my errors…. please save Clear Wing and Yugo, use the power that I gave you and that you made your own!"_ Linette said.

"I'm…. sorry…." Rin said, now in tears to her.

"Sister!" Elisa said. Linette looked at Elisa. "Time to die!" Elisa's hand glowed dark as Rin's bracelet lifted off Rin's arm and into Elisa's.

"No!" Rin pleaded.

"Now you're mine!" Elisa was about to break the bracelet but she felt a rush in her mind. The eyes of Elisa reduced as Serena's normal took over.

"NO!" Serena yelled as she returned. "I won't let you end our utopia dreams you witch!"

Yuzu arrived at the scene as her D-Wheel stopped.

"Rin!" Yuzu yelled as she ran over.

" _No….!"_ Ciel saw Serena hold Rin's bracelet.

"That's now four of five!" Serena gloated. "Yuzu… Ciel is ours in the final!"

"I…. will save her!" Yuzu yelled.

"Now!" Serena got out her duel disk from her D-Wheel and placed it onto her wrist.

"Run Rin!" Yuzu said.

"I can't! My back hurts!" Rin said.

"Ciel!" Yuzu said as Ciel nodded. Yuzu's eyes turned fully pink as Ciel took over.

" _STOP!"_

Security rushed onto the field as they grabbed both Ciel and Serena from behind.

"Let go!" said Yuzu as Ciel gave control back to Yuzu.

"Go away!" Serena said.

A stretcher with medical stuff came on as they put Rin onto the stretcher as they ran her away.

"NO RIN!" Yuzu shouted.

"GET OFF!" Serena replied in the same tone.

 **Hospital**

"How could you lose a patient?" said a Security officer to Doctor in the hospital ward. They were after Yuya to move to Roget's personal jail after he had been badly injured in the duel against Minerva.

"Well he had a visitor…." the Doctor replied.

"Show us the CCTV!"

As the officers left along with the Doctor, a hospital window curtain blew in the wind as the window was open…

Outside under the window frame, Ray pepped up and saw they had left.

"Yuya… you are not easy to move….!" she said out of breath.

"Sorry…" Yuya said, still weakened.

"It's okay… Yuzar weighs more! ... Don't tell him I said that! Now we need to move you…. I know somewhere safe… though this will be tough with Security everywhere…."

 **Rin**

"Let go!" Rin said as she was dragged away, heading towards Security HQ. There were two officers around her as they were taking her to Roget.

"Mr Roget is really interested in you, little girl!" said one.

"At least we can arrest one of you today… unlike letting that Arcadia girl go…" said the other.

"Other… Arcadia girl?" Rin thought back.

…

Nearby on a radio tower nearby, Sora sat down and watched Rin get taken in.

"So you're here as well?" Sora said. "I won't let them have you!" As Sora looked down again, he saw a door being opened, Director Roget stepped outside to greet his new prisoner.

"Rin! Nice to have you back in my clutches. When I jailed you all before I had no idea that you were an angel. Well people can make mistakes… and now you will-"

"Shut it!" Rin hit back. "Where's Yugo?!"

"Such a cheeky young girl." Roget replied. "You tried to be a hero, you tried to come out of the Commons…. you failed! This world belongs to the almighty, not street rats like you!"

"I'm only looking at one rat here!"

"Take her!" As Roget ordered his command, a shadow shot down from the sky. "What now?!"

Sora had leapt down and landed behind the Security guards.

"You!" Roget said.

"Long time Roget! Frightfur Daredevil and Frightfur Kraken, help out Rin!" The red devil and purple sea monster all appeared as they hit the guards away. Roget gritted his teeth.

"Get them!" Roget yelled. From the roof, at least fifty officers appeared from thin air.

"How?! I didn't see them?!" Sora said.

"As if I wouldn't use Real Solid Vision to hide my officers!" Roget said. "Fire!"

Each officer held up a net gun and fired it at Sora. Despite having Monsters out, there was too many for his Fusion's to handle.

" _Go_ _Summoning Swarm!"_

A hundred bees appeared and all fired themselves into the nets, causing them to collapse. The sound of a D-Wheel could be heard approaching.

"Summoning Swarm?!" Rin said.

Roget didn't want to waste anymore time so he grabbed Rin.

"No!" Sora launched his Monsters at him.

Officers arrived from around the tower and blocked the path as Sora's Monster's hit them instead. Roget made his getaway to the door with Rin in-tow.

"Damnit!"

As Roget got near the entrance, the D-Wheel appeared and was coming at Roget at high speed.

"What the?!" Roget said as the figure stopped the D-Wheel before the entrance.

"Shinji?!" Rin replied.

"Go Battlewasp - Hama the Conquering Bow!" Shinji yelled as a warrior in green armoured appeared with a yellow bow and arrow. The Monster fired the arrow into Roget's purple gown which pinned him against the wall. In the shock he let Rin go.

"Director Roget!" the officers said who had all fallen on the ground as Sora's Monsters had beaten them.

"Get on!" Shinji said to both Rin and Sora. Shinji's D-Wheel was black and had a small side-cart attached for a third person to ride.

Rin and Sora didn't hesitate as they put on helmets and Shinji rode away.

"No!" Roget said as the bow blocking him faded as did Sora's Monsters. "NO!"

 **Hideout**

Shinji shut the doors on a small warehouse as Rin and Sora got off the D-Wheel.

"You gave me quite the shock." Shinji said in a happy manner.

"Shinji… I can't thank you enough." Rin said.

"Um yeah… thank you." Sora said, he didn't know who Shinji was so was unsure as to how to act.

"No worries. I saw you…."

"Sora." Sora said.

"Sora. I saw you Sora keeping an eye on the tower, I was waiting nearby as well… for when Rin would come here." Shinji said. "I had a feeling you were here to help."

"How did you know?" Rin said.

"I saw your defeat to that other girl… I knew you would be coming here. That tower has Roget's other "special" defeated competitors… some go underground… some go in there." Shinji said. "I had to beat it out of a Security officer to tell me… he was weak!"

"Shinji!" Rin snapped. "Regardless… how did you know I was going there?"

"He said your name was on the list… along with Yuya…"

"Yuya?! He's there?" Sora said.

"No… he never entered strangely."

"Then Ray has him… thank goodness." Sora said.

"Ray?" Rin said. "So she's safe. Thank you Sora." Rin said.

"Now then…. I guess we need to free your friends within that tower." Shinji said.

"Yes but… why help?"

"Because we're going to have a revolution! Regardless if you agree or not…. I know Martha would never forgive me if I had let you enter jail again." Shinji said. "Anyway… my team underground should be starting trouble quite soon…!"

 **Underground**

"It's time!" Tony said to Damon. The two members of Shinji's group the Revolutionaries, were getting ready. At least fifty of the group who remained loyal to Shinji's goal and not Ruka's way of dealing with it via talking and not violence were getting ready. They hid weapons in their outfits while Security weren't looking.

"Yeah!" Damon said as they looked across the underground. They saw Ruka and the others talking while working at a recycling line.

With Ruka were Mercy, Ran, Shun, Ushio, Jill, Boomer, Hunter Pace and Rally.

"They're getting ready." Ran said.

"Yeah… I just hope Ray got my message… we need help." Ruka said.

Shun heard the sound of Damon and the Revolutionaries all drop their recycling items they were holding. Around the underground, Security looked at them as they all smirked.

"Hey! What are you doing! Get back to work!" Security said.

"We are working… on taking you all down!" Tony yelled as the Revolutionaries all pulled out different "weapons" from their outfits. Some were pipes from recycling while others had sharp metal.

"Those don't scare us!" Security said as three officers arrived with net guns.

"They should!" Damon said as he raised his arm up. Damon slammed it down as the ground all charged towards each Security officer in the underground. The officers all looked on at the charging mob with terrified faces.

"Retreat!" yelled a guard as some were able to run away while the others who were cornered and trapped by the group were quickly being tied up with rope.

"Talking to them won't work!" Ushio said.

"And we have no decks to use our Monsters to stop them…." Mercy added.

"Damnit!" Ruka said to herself.

"Then we have to fight back!" Shun replied.

"Mercy is in no shape!" Ran said, defending her friend.

"I didn't mean physical… that's crazy. There's only a few of us and at least fifty of them…" Shun said.

"Then what?" Ruka said.

"We need to contain them. We can't let them get out." Shun said.

"Are you crazy? We need access to the main controls! Security would have retreated to the safety of the control room!" Ushio replied.

"What other choice do we have?!" Shun replied firmly. The two males stared angrily into each other's eyes.

"Enough!" Ruka said. "It's only the choice… but how do we get there?!"

By the main front door which was slammed shut, the rioters looked up and saw a confident looking Security team overlooking them from the control room.

"Up there!" Damon said.

"Take their keycards!" Tony said, referring to the captured guards and their entrance keys.

"Now they took our plan!" Mercy said.

" _I can help with that."_

The group looked up as they saw a blue ninja standing on a lookout tower.

"Tsukikage?!" Ruka said.

"He's a friend?!" Rally added.

"Yes!" Shun said. "He got the message!" Tsukikage landed on the ground and walked to the group.

"Ray got the message you sent her, Ruka. Ray had to help out with Yuya and Sora had to help out free the others in Roget's tower. My job is to help my team and our allies." the loyal ninja said.

"So how will we escape?" Ushio said.

"Just follow my instructions."

….

The Revolutionaries all lined up at the door which would allow them into the control room. Damon took a keycard and swiped it. The metal door opened to show a second metal door.

"They're getting closer!" said a guard. All the guards had weapons such as smoke guns, net guns and tazers out. The rest had duel disks out with Goyo Monsters out.

"Now!" Tony yelled as the final door opened but before them was a wall. Security had summoned several dark Monsters which were shaped like a wall with a red eye in the middle.

"Gate Blocker!" said Damon as behind them more Gate Blocker's appeared. The group were now trapped in-between the Monsters.

"Charge!" Tony said as the group all ran into the Monsters which were blocking the entrance!"

"NOW!" yelled Security as the Goyo Monsters faded through the walls and begun to attack the Revolutionaries.

"Revolution!" yelled Damon and Tony as the group and the Monsters all attacked and battled each other. Before anything else could occur, small black balls landed around the group.

"What the?!" Tony said as smoke begun to fill the trapped area. More smoke bombs were thrown from the small gap between the Gate Guardians.

In the control room, Security saw the smoke begin to flood in. The officers nodded as they needed to check it out, they turned off the Gate Blockers as they all entered into the smoke.

"Now!" Tsukikage said to himself as the Gate Blockers faded, the leapt between all Security, Goyo's and Revolutionaries to get himself into the main control room. Some officers who hadn't entered the smoke noticed him and looked back at the room.

"Who are you?!" said one.

"This is what I wanted." Tsukikage saw a spray can and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?!" said an officer as Tsukikage threw it into the air and used one of his swords to slice it open. Tsukikage then quickly disappeared as the spray can liquid begun to flow out. The officers and eventually the Revolutionaries all breathed it in and slowly begun to collapse to the floor. The Goyo's all faded as both sides were now knocked out.

On the ground floor, the remaining group saw Tsukikage appear before them.

"Wait till the smoke is clear and then we can enter to take your decks and get out of here. We can exit via a backdoor so Security won't see us escape from the outside." Tsukikage said.

"What about Damon and the others?" Rally said.

"Leave that to me." Tsukikage replied.

 **Yuzu**

Yuzu sat in the stadium waiting room, now alone. The final would occur later on in the same day. Yuzu was stoic, having felt the loss of all her friends around her.

She held her deck as she waited for the duel with Serena. Mina watched from the corridor.

 **Ray/Yuya**

Ray had placed Yuya in the abandoned house where she stayed with Sora and Tsukikage. Ray and Yuya were safe for the time-being.

"Thanks Ray." Yuya said who was still in pain from his injuries.

"It should heal up soon." Ray said. "At least the hospital did some stuff for you… enough to put us underground anyway."

"What about Yuzu's duel…" Yuya asked.

"I don't know, I will have to check the news soon." Ray said as she slumped down, needing a rest.

"We will get out of this… we will." Yuya said. "People have been taken… injured… and we haven't even fought Academia head on yet…. but we will get through it."

"But I helped them…. Academia… I broke my best friend's leg and… and gave him to them… I…."

"No Ray! Sorry, I didn't mean….!" As Yuya tried to retract his remarks, Ray had already broken down with her hands around her knees and crying.

"Don't tell me that it wasn't my fault…. it was!" Ray said.

"No it wasn't! Academia used you like they did to Sora and Masumi!"

"It was still on me Yuya, I can keep going on to try and bring Yuzar back but… how could I look at him again?!" Ray replied.

"Ray! We won't know until you find out! We can't stop! Academia wants me… and we will stop them!" Yuya went over to Ray slowly and took her hands, looking at her with a big smile. Ray looked up with her eyes, seemingly with more colour in them, as she stared, she could see Yuzar within Yuya.

 **Marina/Dennis**

Marina, in a sports bra along with Dennis who had just jacket off had spent hours printing waiting for some new cards to print with the energy from Mina's energy jar.

Marina waited as her final card was being processed as she watched footage of Serena winning.

"You go girl." Marina said.

"And it's done." Dennis said as he handed the final card to Marina.

"Finally." Marina said as she put back on her coat. "Now… I have what I need."

"Wait now we're are you going?!"

"I'm going to free Gloria!" Marina said.

"Wait Marina!" Dennis said as he looked at a message from Roget. "It says… the Lancers broke out from underground!"

"What?!" Marina replied.

"And… Rin wasn't taken to Roget's prison… and Ray and Yuya are also missing….."

"Ha! This is actually better then I hoped! The Lancers will keep Roget busy… now Dennis; I need you to send a message to Yuzu!"

 **Roget Office**

Roget sat down, trying not to panic as the news unfolded of the underground escape and Rin not being caught.

"All…is still… fine!" Roget stuttered, trying to keep calm. An alert was then heard across Security HQ. "Now what?!"

"Sir…. the dimension lock has been….. broken from the outside." said a female who appeared on his screen.

"… WHATTTTTTT?! Get me Arcadia now! Get Mikage here now!"

… **.**

A purple portal opened and a male in a sliver suit stepped out. It was Edo, one of the Commanders of Academia.

"So… it worked." Edo said. "Seto Kaiba, thank you very much."

… **. 24 Hours Earlier….**

 **A/N**

Sorry 24 hours ago will be seen next chapter… sorry guys! :P

So semi-finals are done and now plot gets closer to the end! Thanks to Rom as ever for his ideas here like Yuzu remembering what Warrior said and various dialogues. This story wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is now without his long-help!

Royal2 – Thank you as ever dude.

Exelion Heart/Summer Landsdown – Thank you and I will need a few days to read the idea fully so will work it out from then! I really do appreciate all the help you guys have done.

Samueljoo – Thanks dude and yeah the Sin idea is kinda happening about now so good prediction! The other idea is cool too!

OC Cards to be added.


	138. Academia Attacks

**A/N** Massive thanks to Rom for writing the first duel with a script. Thanks as ever dude!

* * *

 **Fusion Dimension - Yusho School**

It was night in Fusion and at the school; Yusho and his school of Fusion resistance were all in bed. The school had numerous students on guard in case Academia found out where they were.

Austin sat down in the dining room with his arms folded and eyes shut. Grace was opposite him eating at the table.

"Hey… you're not falling asleep are you?" Grace said, Austin didn't answer. "Hey!" Grace picked up a bread roll from the table and threw it at him. Austin quickly woke up and fell back in his chair.

"Wha… what?!" he said in surprise as he fell onto the hard floor which fully woke him up. "Grace!"

"You said you were a survivor with military training.. I thought that meant no sleeping while on duty!" Grace replied.

"It was a tactical period of rest!" Austin hit back, annoyed.

"So sleeping!" Grace hit back.

"It was not sleeping!" Austin yelled back, the two had fiery eyes at each other.

"We're on a break, Academia could attack anytime!" Grace replied.

"I know that! I was here long before you even thought about switching sides!" Before Grace could answer they looked around the room.

"Wait… where is Reira? She wouldn't sleep as Reiji isn't here?" Grace said.

"What? Where could she have gone?!" Austin said. "Let's go!" Austin said as he took his yellow gun-duel disk.

 **Assembly Room**

In a small room which had numerous chairs and a white board at the front, Reiji sat down in the front row, alone and in near-darkness.

On the board was a picture of Himika Akaba, the late mother of Reiji and Reira.

Reiji had his head looking down at the floor as he spent time to think. His mother's sacrifice played into his head. Even though Himika assisted Leo, she helped them escape the castle moments before she died.

"How…. why do I feel like this?" he said to himself. "Regret… mixed with… rage? I feel sad but…. my anger still burns over her actions…"

Outside there was a small figure watching from the corridor. It was Reira trying to watch.

"She did all that evil stuff…. but… I guess her loyalty to Leo, a man who manipulated her… was she really at fault?"

 **Grace/Austin**

"Reira! ... Reira!" Grace shouted in the corridors of the school. Austin looked around and tried to find any potential hiding spots **.**

"She can't have gone far…" Austin said.

"How big is this place?"

"Not that massive… but for a child… I guess there are a few spots she could hide in." Austin replied.

Grace reached a double passage and looked down to her left, down the corridor she saw Reira who was watching Reiji.

"There she is!" Grace said as Austin and herself ran up to Reira who looked at them with a scared look.

"It's okay." Austin said as they slowly approached her.

"What are you doing here?" Grace said as she saw Reiji in the room. "Wait, what is he doing?"

"He's… saying goodbye." Reira said who had now calmed down after knowing it was just Grace and Austin.

"Oh… a service to Himika?" Grace added. Reiji in the room had turned around due to the sound and stood up once he saw Reira looking in.

"A service?" Reira asked.

"Oh… um… er…" Grace was caught out; it seemed Reira didn't know what Reiji was doing.

"I don't understand… why is he praising our mother who tortured him?" Reira continued.

"Erm…." Grace continued to struggle for answers as Austin stepped in.

"Your brother is doing his own thing… let's get you to bed and we can talk about it tomorrow." Austin replied as he kneeled down to Reira's level.

 **Standard Dimension**

A week or so had passed since Yoko had been carded in Standard and Edo and Ryo had been sent back to Fusion thanks to Kaiba, Mokuba and Kisara as well as Yoko. The dome which was built by Reiji and being maintained by Kaiba had taken major damage last time Academia invaded.

Within the old Leo Corp building which had now removed any form of Leo's ownership, sat Kaiba in his office as he overlooked Maiami City which was still damaged from the first invasion but buildings were being held together thanks to Real Solid Vision. The dome still remained but it looked cracked and faded every now and then.

Kisara, Kaiba's girlfriend walked into the office, she held a tablet computer.

"Did you get an answer?" Kaiba said, as he stood up.

"Yeah… and the other cities or countries don't wish to engage with us." Kisara said. "They won't offer support or any duelists."

"It makes sense… this place is the heartbeat of Leo Akaba and everything which happened to him… they don't wish to get involved…. though I doubt they were much help anyway." Kaiba replied.

"Duel Monsters are more powerful than any weapon… it really is down to us." Kisara replied.

"Real Solid Vision… what my step-father would've done to get a hold of this…"

"Well good job he's no longer here." Kisara replied as she went up to Seto and hugged him. Kaiba hugged her back.

"We can't give up." Kaiba said. "All the research, the work we've put in… we will return home."

"You're a bit emotional today… what's wrong?" Kisara said. The two broke up from the hug as Kaiba leaned on his office table.

"Yoko… she got turned into a card… what would happen if you or Mokuba are next? You saw what happened to our home world… I can't afford to lose more!"

"So you're still all that on you?" Kisara replied.

"We cannot fix the dome… if Reiji was here, he would've have…."

"Seto, stop…You're a smart man… and an amazing person. You can and will solve this dilemma. We will solve the problem to bring everyone back… we have to." Kisara kissed Kaiba on the cheek before departing.

 **Fusion Dimension – Morning**

Yusho, Reiji, Grace, Austin, Gongenzaka, Masumi and Reira along with the other runaways from Academia all sat in the meeting hall as Yusho was at the front board.

"Okay everyone… since we cannot tell if Sora reached his destination or…. moving on." Yusho said as he didn't wish to mention that Sora could have fallen into the gaps between dimensions. Reiji stood up.

"We cannot be certain that Sora gave Yuzu the co-ordinates to our location to Kaiba." Reiji replied. "So since we have not heard contact… we move to plan B."

"We need to contact Seto Kaiba himself." Yusho said. "We will need to go to one of the local outposts for Academia and use a signal boost. We sent Sora but to break the dimensional lock for longer will need a bigger boost."

"Longer?" Grace said.

"Yes. We're getting out of here and going back to Standard." Yusho said. "All of us are going!" The kids watching are mumbled to each other, they all seemed in doubt.

"It's safer then here. Any day we could be found out." Austin replied as he stood up.

"So… how do we do it?" Grace asked. "Who goes?"

"I must as it requires my knowledge." Reiji said.

"No!" Yusho said. "I cannot allow you to lay your life down!"

"With all due respect Mr Sakaki, I'm the best for this job and you know it." Reiji replied. "You must lead the evacuation."

"I guess you're right." Yusho said. "But I insist you go with someone else."

"I shall." Austin said as he stepped forward.

"Okay, the rest of you guys… get your items packed. Austin, Reiji with me."

…

Reiji and Austin walked out with backpacks on. They were heading to one of the hidden exits. They walked passed many rooms including one Grace, Masumi and Gongenzaka were in.

"I feel bad…. why can't we all go?" Grace said.

"Because we need to guard the place." Masumi replied.

"Mr Sakaki requires the strongest duelists to protect the school while we move the rest out." Gongenzaka replied.

"I know but… Austin is such a bore. Who will keep the morale high?" Grace replied while looking out uncomfortably.

"If what I think is right… it would appear you have a liking for Reiji…!" Masumi teased.

"Don't make me laugh! Reiji is nothing and I merely care about getting my sister back. Plus he looks like an out of date disco dancer!"

"You had a hug from him!"

"I have never been hugged by anyone else except Gloria… you need glasses!" Grace said.

"I shall pass the message to Mr Sakaki…. just go before my ears explode." Gongenzaka in an annoyed tone said.

"Thank you!" Grace said as she was about to depart.

"Though your social skills must improve…" Gongenzaka replied which Grace turned back with an annoyed face on her.

"Excuse me?"

"It's clear you lack the social skills to get through to Reiji…. you're always making jokes while Reiji… I doubt has ever made a joke in his life." Gongenzaka said.

"I don't need advice from an Elvis lookalike!" Grace walked out.

"That's what I mean…." Gongenzaka said while sighing.

 **Reiji**

The three walked down a tunnel which connected to the outskirts of Fusion. The tunnel at the end had a wall acting as a door. Austin placed his yellow duel disk onto his belt as he looked at Grace and Reiji.

"As we said, Academia have eyes in the sky thanks to the camera drones… also Obelisk Force guard everywhere… if we get caught… there's no way we walk out alive."

"So what do we do?" Grace asked.

"We use these." Reiji said as he put his bag on the floor and took out three wristbands.

"How on earth will they help?" Grace quickly replied.

"If you would let me explain…." Reiji said calmly. He put one on and hit the button in the middle. Reiji's appearance slowly begun to change from the ground up as his clothes changed bit by bit.

After the change took place, Reiji took the appearance of an Obelisk Force guard with a blue gem on his mask.

"Real Solid Vision changers… not bad." Austin said as he took one as Grace took the other.

"Couldn't you pick something else….?" Grace said reluctantly. "Obelisk Force are so…. ugly." Grace and Austin also changed into Obelisk Force outfits.

"It's fine." Austin replied. "If we get stopped, let me do the talking."

"Yeah since Austin was Obelisk Force before, this is our best chance." Reiji replied.

"Now we move." Austin said. He placed his hand onto a specific break on the wall. The wall begun to slowly move upwards as the outside world could be seen. Outside was a small forest. The three stepped out as the wall shut.

…

The three walked across the Fusion city, the city was filled with rivers which flowed through. People were walking about happy and enjoying daily life. There were shops and side stalls filled with items to buy. Reiji looked around.

"This was all rebuilt after the Fusion war?" Reiji said.

"Yes. This is why Leo has a strong following."

"We need to need to the clock tower." Austin said. "It's where Academia keeps one of the signals for communication across the dimensions."

The group eventually made their way to the tower which had a spiral staircase to reach the enclosed top.

" _Excuse me! Excuse me!"_

The group turned and saw a woman in a purple dress with long blue hair approach. Alongside her was a small boy following behind her.

"Um… yes?" Reiji said, uncomfortably.

"Leave this to me." Austin said. "How can I help?"

"My son loves Obelisk Force and I was wondering if we could take a photo?"

"You're not meant to bother Obelisk Force while on duty! You know the rules!" Austin hit out to the woman who took a step back in fear.

"Hey- _"_ before Grace could continue, Reiji put his arm in front of her to block and stop her.

"We're sorry! We didn't know!" said the mother as the boy hung onto his mother's dress.

"You see us wearing our helmets! You know this!" Austin continued to yell. "What's your name?! Show me your paperwork!"

"I…. here!" said the female who give hers and her son's documents which were in passport holders.

"Rei Saotome…. Fine, it's all in order. This is an official warning! Next time you won't be so lucky! Now be on your way!"

"Yes sir! We're sorry!" the woman grabbed her son and left the scene. Austin sighed as he put his hand on his head.

"Let's just move." Austin said.

A minute later the group entered the clock tower and reached the top where a giant bell was.

"We're in the clear." Reiji said as all three touched their wrists and the disguises faded. The three returned to how they would normally look.

"What about CCTV?" Grace said.

"We're sending a feedback loop to Academia." Reiji said. "Our backpacks are transmitting the signal so we're safe for now."

"You shouldn't have been so harsh on that woman and child." Grace said to Austin. "You freaked them out!"

"If I didn't, it would've blown our cover! A weak Obelisk Force member would raise suspicion!" Austin replied.

"That's how Obelisk Force treat everyone?"

"Yes." Austin replied firmly.

"I didn't know…."

"You were a solider? How could you not know?" Austin replied.

"Leo keep our divisions separate! Don't blame me!"

"Enough!" Reiji said. "Let's get this done."

 **Standard**

"This is stupid!" Ryo said as he sat down on a camp chair.

"Patience." Edo replied as he and Shark looked out at the cracking dome via binoculars. The three were around a campfire with tents around.

"We should storm the place and take Kaiba! I owe him another duel!" Ryo said as he stood up and slammed his fists together. "We've been here days!"

"And if we attack without fully understanding what their defense systems are… we might be walking into a trap!" Shark hit back.

"I won't allow Xyz scum to tell me what I do!" Ryo got closer to Shark.

"Enough!" Edo shouted. "Our drones will be done soon."

 **Inside Dome**

Within Leo Corp, Kaiba watched out of his office as if there was nothing happening out in the wasteland. Mokuba was with him.

"Those idiots!" Mokuba said. "As if they think we can't detect their invisible drones!"

"If this is the standard of Academia's elite… well… this is a waste of my time." Kaiba replied. "But we shouldn't underestimate them."

"They did destroy our home world after all…."

"And once we win this war, I will make sure they all face justice for their crimes!" Kaiba replied. "But first…. that duelist… I must duel him again."

"Ryo?"

"Yes, that duel was something different…. the best I've ever had." A holoscreen appeared with Kisara, the two brothers turned around and looked at it.

"Kisara?" Mokuba said.

"You two, get down to the lab! We've done it!"

 **Laboratory**

The three looked at a monitor in the laboratory. There on the screen they saw a carded Yoko.

"Okay? What now?" Kaiba said.

"Well there's no life signs coming from the card and we know their souls are stored within Academia. The problem has always been about bringing them back to life… their souls are literally sealed away within Academia. Even if we got them… how could we revere it?"

"And we now have the answer?" Kaiba replied.

"Yes, we've been able to finally work out the Academia system. We can now reverse the process once we have the souls… but…."

"Always a but…" Kaiba replied.

"We will need an actual Academia duel disk. A fully working one." Kisara explained.

 **Camp**

"Any change?" Edo said to Shark who stood watch. Ryo this time was sleeping in his chair.

A blast of wind slowly built up as the two boys looked behind, Ryo remained asleep.

"It can't be!" Edo said as a purple portal emerged.

"Someone is coming!" Shark added.

The portal opened and stepped a figure no-one expected to see. Leo Akaba stepped through with two Obelisk Force.

"Professor?!" Edo and Shark said. Leo looked around at his home world and then at Ryo.

"It's been a few days… and no progress… now I see why." Leo said. An Obelisk Force pushed Ryo off the chair and into the dirt, waking him up as he coughed out the dirt.

"Who did that?!" Ryo looked up and saw Leo looking down at him. "Ah Leo…. you made a visit." Ryo stood up as he brushed himself down.

"That is the Professor to you!" said the other guard who yelled at him.

"Whatever…." Ryo said as he looked away.

"You think this is funny?!" Leo said as he walked over to Ryo. "You've not provided me the results… none of you have!"

"We need some more time Professor, Kaiba is a-"

"Kaiba is nothing!" Leo replied. "Time is running out! So I'm taking charge here… the three of you…. are all demoted!"

"Demoted?!" Ryo said angrily.

"You as commanders are no-more! And if you have any problems with that…. you will be turned into a card! Same for Marina! I will assume full on control now…..!" Leo said while holding his head as a pain came suddenly on.

"Prof… Professor?" Edo stuttered.

"Just get out of here! Get back to Academia! Cobra will give you new instructions… GO!" Shark and Ryo walked off without looking back while Edo walked away with more concern. As the three disappeared, Leo looked to the two Obelisk Force.

"Ready when you are sir." said one.

"Do it." said Leo as the two Obelisk Force begun to prepare.

 **Fusion**

"By using the actual summoning energy from my deck and using a blank card… we allowed Sora to teleport to Synchro." Reiji said.

"Hopefully." Grace added.

"Regardless, he teleported. And thanks to Academia's dimension block, leaving via normal means to out of the question so the blank card teleportation is the only route out as it's undetected… for now."

"We will use the power from this to amplify our communications to Kaiba in Standard and it will help us hold open the teleport back at the school." Reiji added as he took out a square device from his backpack and opened a panel in the tower which contained the signal wires. In the far right hand corner of the tower, some red eyes spied on the three. None of the group knew it was there.

…

At his console, an annoyed Doctor narrowed his eyes as he watched the three via the bug.

"Since the Professor is out… I'm sure he won't mind!" The Doctor placed his hands onto the desk in front of him as it lit up. He smirked with all his might.

 **Tower**

"That will do it!" Reiji hit a button and a light on the device lit up green.

"Now we make contact!" Austin replied.

 **Standard Dimension**

Kaiba had his duel disk on and was ready to leave Leo Corp. Mokuba and Kisara stood in front of him at the main entrance.

"You can't! If you go out there… they could card you!" Mokuba said.

"I need a duel disk… and we know there are some out there waiting… I'll bring the party to them!" Kaiba said as he clenched his fist.

As Kaiba was about to walk out, Kisara got a message on her tablet and she looked at it. Her face changed from despair to shock.

"Seto! Wait!" Kisara said. Kaiba ignored her as he walked out the door. "IT'S REIJI!" Kaiba paused and looked back.

Kaiba grabbed the tablet from his girlfriend and looked at it. He was shocked but also quite impressed.

"You're alive then." Kaiba said smugly. "Knew it."

"Yes and I got transported to the Fusion Dimension! Long story short, I have Yusho Sakaki and a bunch of refugee Fusion resistance with me! We need to reopen the teleport! I have a way to teleport us but we need you to power up your side of the teleport to keep it open while we open it from our end!"

"How do I know you're really Reiji?!"

"Seto!" Mokuba and Kisara gasped, they could see it was Reiji on the screen and were shocked at Kaiba's lack of trust.

"Academia can mind-control people… They could be using Reiji's face and this is in fact an Academia solider trying to get in!" Kaiba hit back.

"Seto… please." Reiji said. "I…. remember when Yuzu punched me in the stomach…" Reiji said reluctantly.

"Yeah it's him." Kaiba said. "The dome is cracking…. and we… we lost some people before."

"What do you mean?" Reiji said.

"We lost some of our defences… including Yoko Sakaki…"

"No…" Reiji paused in surprise at the news.

"But we've worked out how to turn people back!" Kaiba replied. "I'll tell you more when you get here"

"Fine! Now do it!" Reiji replied. "We need you to hold the portal open for as long as you can!" Reiji replied as the message ended.

"You heard him!" Mokuba said.

 **Fusion**

"Okay, let's get back to the base and begin the teleportation device." Reiji said.

"Right, put the disguises back on." Austin said as all three hit their wristbands and changed back to their Obelisk Force looks.

The three made their way down the staircase and left. The three looked around and all seemed calm. They began to walk back to the tunnel. As they did a bright white line shot right in front of them, drawing out a line.

"What was that?!" Reiji said.

"Oh no…." Austin said as from three more white lines appeared around them forming a square. Walls begun to appear from the ground, surrounding the three in a cube.

"Academia!" Grace said.

"Yes… there using the Real Solid Vision network across the city to trap us… they knew we were here!"

The three looked down and their outfits faded away and the walls of the cube became clear. The three were trapped in a cube with a crowd now gathered around.

"We're… on show?!" Reiji said.

"This is…. a public execution…" Austin said.

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR!" yelled the crowd at Grace.

"Damnit…" Grace replied. As the three tried to find a way out a holoscreen appeared with the Doctor on it.

"You!" Austin snapped at him.

"Three rats trapped in a cage! This will be fun!"

"What do you want?!" Reiji said.

"Reiji Akaba… you're system to communicate to Standard was very impressive… such a shame really. You would have been Academia's second best mind!"

"Answer!"

"It's simple? You will die here! Leo Akaba will be very proud of this when he returns!" Doctor said.

"Returns? Where did he go?!" Grace said.

"You don't need to worry Grace… you're sister will be so disappointed in you!"

"Shut up you creepy old man! What are you going to do? Put your creepy bugs into us?!"

"I have no interest in you three…. traitors…" Doctor said. "Reiji's mind is far too great and well… you and the mole are just wasted."

"Bugs?" Austin said. "Wait… you had a camera-spider in the tower!"

"Yes! Another genius creation! Hidden away… no-one in Fusion can avoid my eyes!"

Before their eyes a figure teleported in, it was an Obelisk Force member.

"What is this?!" Reiji said.

"I will be dueling you from here! My parasite can take physical control of a body!"

"Yes I remember you speaking to us via Masumi!"

"Good! And since we have a show, I will duel two of you before finishing the other!" The holoscreen ended as the Obelisk Force smirked.

"Fine!" Grace said. "Me and Austin!"

"No! You and Akaba!" said the Doctor via the Obelisk Force member.

"Fine!" Reiji said as he stepped forward. Grace also went forward as Reiji used his sliver duel disk while Grace used a You Show one.

 _Action Field Activated – Crossover_

The blue platforms formed across the glass box.

"DUEL!" all three yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Doctor LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **V**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Grace LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I will start!" Doctor said via the Obelisk Force's voice. "I set scale one Metalfoes Silverd!" A purple haired female in a black jumpsuit appeared. She was on a sliver plane which was shaped like a bird.

Rhody **1 –**

"Pendulums?! Of course…." Grace said in annoyance.

"I set one card and now use Rhody's effect to destroy my set card!" The set card quickly dissolved away. "This allows me to set Metalfoes Combination from my deck! And now Rhody's Pendulum effect allows me to use Traps on the turn they are set! Now I play Metalfoes Fusion! I fuse Goldriver and Volflame! I Fusion Summon… Metalfoes Orichalc!" A male who wore golden amour which had four wheels attached to the side emerged.

 **Metalfoes Orichalc ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Fire/Physic/Fusion/LVL 8**

"I can use my Continuous Metalfoes Combination! When I Fusion Summon, I can bring back a Monster from my graveyard! Emerge Volflame!" A man in an orange and green tank appeared.

 **Metalfoes Volflame ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Fire/Psychic/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 8**

"I use Metalfoes Fusion in my graveyard! I return it to the deck to draw one! I set one card!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Doctor LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **V**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Grace LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Draw!" Reiji said. "I playDark Contract with the Gate and it allows me to add a D/D to my hand! I add Othros. I set scale three Othros with scale six Cerberus!" Two hounds emerged in the Pendulum Scales.

 **Orthos 3 – 6 Cerberus**

"I use Orthos' effect to destroy my Dark Contract and it allows me to destroy your Combination!" Othros fired out a green beam which wiped out both cards.

"Thank you!" Doctor smirked. "I play Metalfoes Counter! If a card is destroyed via a card effect on my field, I can bring out a Metalfoe from my deck! Appear Steelen in defence!" A motorcycle appeared doing a wheelie before it landed flat. It had a rider in a black riding outfit with blue helmet. He held a flaming sword.

 **Metalfoes Steelen ATK: 0 DEF: 2100 Fire/Psychic/Pendulum/LVL 2/Scale 8**

"When Combination is destroyed, I can add a Metalfoe Monster to my hand! I add Raremetalfoes Bismugear."

"I Pendulum Summon!" Reiji instantly replied as the portal emerged. "Appear D/D Lilith and D/D Pandora!"

 **D/D Lilith ATK: 100 DEF: 2100 Dark/Fiend/LVL 4**

 **D/D Pandora ATK: 1700 DEF: 2100 Dark/Fiend/LVL 5**

"I now summon D/D Necro Slime!" A green slimy Monster emerged on the field.

 **D/D Swirl Slime ATK: 300 DEF: 300 Dark/Fiend/LVL 1**

"I use Cerebus's Pendulum effect to change Slime to level four!"

 **Slime LVL: 4**

"I overlay my Lilith and Slime!"

"An Xyz Summon?!" SHAME!" yelled a member of the crowd as it followed loud boos.

"Go!" Reiji said as he ignored them. A bright explosion emerged from the Xyz whirlpool "Appear rank fourD/D/D Wave King Caesar!" A warrior in purple amour emerged holding a large sliver sword.

 **D/D/D Wave King Caesar ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200 Water/Fiend/Xyz/Rank 4/OU 2**

"I attack Steelen!" Caesar slammed his sword into the defence positioned Monster and wiped it out. "I end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Doctor LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **V**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Grace LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My move! Draw! Time to change up this bland cube with my Field Spell Amazoness Village!" The box turned into a sandy jungle. Wooden huts appeared around the duelists and high palm trees grew along the sides. "And now I reveal Amazoness Paladin in my hand to summon Amazoness Spy in defence!"

A warrior with a red scarf around her mouth emerged with a long blue cape. She had a green skirt and held a dagger.

 **Amazoness Spy ATK: 800 DEF: 1200 Earth/Warrior/LVL 3**

"I tribute Spy to summon Amazoness Queen!"A blue haired warrior appeared on a throne. She held a long sword.

 **Amazoness Queen ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Earth/Warrior/LVL 6**

"Thanks to my field, Queen gains 200 attack!"

 **Queen ATK: 2600**

"I set two cards and now I attack! Queen, attack Volflame!" Queen leapt off her throne and spun in mid-air, aiming her sword down at the Pendulum Monster. She slashed down the centre, splitting it in halve and causing it to explode. The Obelisk Force guy braced himself from the hit.

 **Doctor LP: 4000 – 3800**

"I end my turn!"

"Good job." Austin said as the Obelisk Force man smirked.

"Yes but now it's my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Doctor LP: 3800 Hand: 1**

 **V**

 **Reiji LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Grace LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Draw! I now setRaremetafoes Bismugear in my other scale!"

 **Rhody 1 – 8 Bismugear**

"I banish Metalfoes Counter to add a Metalfoes Monster back to my hand! I returnGoldriver and now I Pendulum Summon!" The portal opened and fired down three beams of light. "Appear Goldriver, Volflame and Steelen!" Goldriver rode a green and yellow rally car as he appeared on the field for the first time.

 **Metalfoes Steelen ATK: 0 DEF: 2100 Fire/Psychic/Pendulum/LVL 2/Scale 8**

 **Metalfoes Volflame ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Fire/Psychic/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 8**

 **Metalfoes Goldriver ATK: 1900 DEF: 500 Fire/Psychic/Pendulum/LVL 4/Scale 1**

"And now for this, our symbol, Plus Fusion! I fuseGoldriver and Steelen! Fusion Summon! Appear Fullmetalfoes Alkahest in defence!"A robotic magician in a green cloak-amour appeared. He held a scepter.

 **Fullmetalfoes Alkahest ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Fire/Psychic/Fusion/LVL 1**

"His effect! I can take equip a Monster to him and Alkahest gains that Monster's attack for his own defence! Let's remove that disgusting Xyz Monster!" The OF pointed at Reiji's Monster. Alkahest placed his sceptre into the sky and absorbed its energy as it faded away at the same time.

 **Alkahest DEF: 2400**

"Now I banish Plus Fusion! I can summon a Monster which I used as material for its Fusion Summon from my graveyard or extra deck! Return Goldriver!"

 **Metalfoes Goldriver ATK: 1900 DEF: 500 Fire/Psychic/Pendulum/LVL 4/Scale 1**

"A Monster summoned this way has its effect negated but… Goldriver is already a Normal Monster! Volflame attacks Pandora!" The Monster slammed into Pandora, knocking Reiji against the wall. "Metalfoes Orichalc's effect allows all Metalfoe's on my field to inflict double piercing damage!"

"Reiji? You okay?" Grace said as Austin helped him up.

 **Reiji LP: 4000 – 3400**

"Since I control no other cards since it was destroyed, I draw two cards." Reiji said.

"I use Rhody's effect to destroy Bismugear! And now I can set a Spell or Trap from my deck!" One of the Doctor's Pendulum's was removed by the other.

 **Rhody 1 –**

"I set Metalfoes Armour! And since this is a Quick-Play, I can use it! I equip it to Voflame. It increases its attack by 400 and can attack again this turn! Attack Queen!"

 **Voflame ATK: 2800**

"What?!" Grace said as Voflame destroyed her Amazoness.

 **Grace LP: 4000 – 3800**

"I use my Field's other effect! I summon an Amazoness with a level less than the destroyed Queen's. Amazoness Princess!"

 **Amazoness Princess 1200 ATK / 900 DEF / Earth / Level 3 / Warrior /**

"When she is summoned I can add a Trap to my hand from my deck. I add Queen's Pawn. Next I activate two Traps!" Grace said as both were Continuous. "Amazoness Willpower and Onslaught! Willpower brings back Queen in attack!"

 **Amazoness Queen ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Earth/Warrior/LVL 6**

"Due to the effect of Willpower, when it's my turn, it must attack if able. Next Onslaught brings out an Amazoness from my hand and gives it 500 attack! Amazoness Paladin, it's your time!"

 **Amazoness Paladin ATK: 1700 DEF: 300 Earth/Warrior/LVL 4**

 **Paladin ATK: 2200**

"Paladin gains 100 attack for each Amazoness Monster on the field!"

 **Paladin ATK: 2500**

"Fine I attack with Goldriver!" Doctor said "Attack Reiji directly!" Reiji stood face on as the buggy slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

 **Reiji LP: 3400 - 1900**

"I use Rhody's effect to destroy my equipped Xyz Monster and set a card from my deck!" Doctor set either a Spell or Trap as Alkahest lost its equipped Monster.

 **Alkahest DEF: 0**

 **Goldriver ATK: 1900**

 **Turn 5**

 **Doctor LP: 3800 Hand: 0**

 **V**

 **Reiji LP: 1900 Hand: 3**

 **Grace LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

"Draw! I summon D/D Nighthowl!" A creature that was shaped like wolf's mouth manifested.

 **D / D Nighthowl 300 ATK / 600 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Fiend / Tuner**

"It allows me to bring back Pandora!"

 **D/D Pandora ATK: 1700 DEF: 2100 Dark/Fiend/LVL 5**

"Since I used this effect, Pandora loses its attack and defence."

 **Pandora ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"You're all hell bent on using Fusion? Well… our arsenal is much vaster! I tune level five Pandora with level three Nighthowl! Go, Synchro Summon!" The jaws became green rings as Pandora went through. The crowd on the outside all watched as this rare summoning method in Fusion was seen.

 **5+3 = 8**

"Appear before me,D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!"The monster was a knight in blue amour with a long red scarf. He held a long sword.

 **D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Dark/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 8**

"Now! I banish Necro Slime to Fusion Summon from my graveyard!" Reiji said as Necro andKing Caesar appeared.

"Fusioning with a Xyz?" Doctor said.

"Yes! Go Fusion Summon!Chaotic king who watches over this world's fate, drink the blood washed away by time, and become a dragon slaying hero! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level eight! D/D/D Cruel Dragon King Beowulf!"

 **D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Dark / Level 8 / Fiend / Fusion.**

"Now!" Reiji leapt up the platforms looking for an Action Card. OF smirked.

"Foolish! I useAlkahest's effect to equip Dragonbane to itself!" Reiji had managed to grab an Action Card as he smirked.

"I use Detour to negate your effect and hit you with 500 damage!"

"What?!" Doctor said as the OF felt the burn through the Action Card.

 **Doctor LP: 3800 – 3300**

"I attack with Dragonbane! Wipe out Alkahest!" Dragonbane launched his fist at the magician but OF solider was ready. The Doctor ordered that he went for an Action Card as he leapt on the platforms.

"I use Choice Choice! I can select from two options and I choose to stop my Monsters from being destroyed in battle!"

"My attack goes through!" Reiji said as Dragonbane slammed into the Doctor's Fusion. "You take pericing damage!"

"What?!" OF said as he felt a burning pain from the effect.

 **Doctor LP: 3300 –** **300**

"Fine I use my Fullmetalfoes Fusion!" Doctor said.

"No you won't as Siegfried can negate a Spell or Trap once per turn!" Siegfried lifted up his sword as it glowed. The Doctor's Spell was negated.

"I end my turn. Grace, deliver the final blow." Reiji said.

"Will do!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Doctor LP: 300 Hand: 0**

 **V**

 **Reiji LP: 1900 Hand: 2**

 **Grace LP: 2400 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Grace said. "You try and put us in this glass box… you won't cage us!"

"What do you actually think you can do, Grace?" Doctor said. "Gloria will return to us… you're only loved one left… why would you stop fighting for our cause?!"

"I know where I belong and Gloria as well…. but… would she….?"

"This is a war where two sisters are on separate sides! You will never see her against except battle!"

"Shut it!" Austin yelled.

"You have no room to talk you vile traitor! Grace… you will die while Gloria will reap her awards in our new utopia!"

"Enough of this propaganda." Reiji said pushing up his glasses. "Grace, you need to look deep within yourself to find the right answer. If you love your sister and wish to return to fighting on her side…. then you should return to Academia. But you will be my enemy once more…"

"No! I won't join them… not after what I've seen happen on this side. When I saw that they brainwashed my sister as punishment…. and how they tried to condition Reira….. No! I have carded many people… but I will return them…. and the way Leo Akaba…. listen to me you guys!" Grace yelled the crowd.

"Shut up traitor!" yelled a young girl.

"We don't want you!" shouted another young boy.

"Leo Akaba killed his own wife! She wanted peace… and died!"

"You can't lie to us! That woman was a traitor!" shouted an adult female.

"Don't bother Grace, this world has been drinking Leo's propaganda and lies for three years…. history is doomed to repeat itself and it has once more." Reiji replied. "But we will bring this world back from the brink… by our own methods!"

"So touching!" Doctor replied. "But these people know Academia will lead us into a new future! After the war here… it's what they deserve! We deserve to be the number one world… in a new glorious world! Grace… you can't come back anyway… well… unless you become a card!"

"I know where I stand!" Grace said. "That's on the right side of history! I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"

"Another Academia card…. you seem to love to use such powerful weapons against us… which we gave you!" Doctor said.

"I play the Spell Amazoness Call! I can add Amazoness Fusion to my hand via its effect and now I fuse Amazoness Baby Tiger in my hand and Princess on my field! Go Fusion Summon!" Both Monsters spun in the whirlpool as a bulky tiger walked forward. It had amour around its joints and an eye patch on its right eye.

 **Amazoness Pet Liger ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400 Earth/Beast/Fusion/LVL 7**

 **Liger ATK: 2700**

"I use Fullmetalfoes Alkahest's effect!"

"Not now as I banish Amazoness Fusion to stop any Amazoness Fusion Monster on my field from being affected by card effects as long as Pet Liger is on the field! Now I play Amazoness Flute and target my Queen! Her attack is reduced to zero and added to a Fusion Monster by halve that amount! Go Liger!"

 **Queen ATK: 0**

 **Liger ATK: 3900**

"No way!" Doctor said, cowardly.

"Oh yes! Liger… end this duel!" Liger ccharged forward and pounced onto Metalfoes Goldriver, blowing up the bugger and sending the OF member flying as the cube exploded into smoke.

 **Doctor LP: 300 – 0 Reiji/Grace Win**

 **Academia – Doctor**

"No! No! No!" Doctor said as the OF had been knocked out. "I can't let them escape!"

The Doctor looked at the CCTV and the three had already escaped.

"You little snakes! But now I know what you looked like…..!"

 **You Show School**

The three arrived back at the tunnel as Austin pushed a rock on the outer wall.

"Let's get this message to Yusho, quickly." Austin said.

" _Don't be so sure."_ The three looked behind and they were surrounded by an incoming army of Obelisk Blue students.

"Now what?!" Grace said.

"The Doctor must have used the CCTV to backtrack our journey…." Austin added.

"Doctor?" Reiji said.

"Yes! The lower students all have bugs in their brains… I thought I would give this class a run out!" he said via a boy.

"We dueled you, now go away!" Grace yelled.

"Grace my dear… I won't ever stop!" All the students activated their duel disks as the wall finally opened. There was Gongenzaka.

"You three get in, I will take these on." Gongenzaka said.

"Are you sure?" Reiji said.

"Just go, I got this." he replied.

"Don't let them go!" one of the students said as Gongenzaka summoned two Superheavy Samurai's which blocked them from getting in.

"Okay! Run! See you inside!" Reiji said as he ran with Austin and Grace.

"Annoying fool…!" One of the students with long blue hair hit his duel disk and Gongenzaka knew what was coming.

" _Automatic Duel now in Progress"_

"I know what this is." Gongenzaka said. "If any of us try to leave, we will get zapped!"

"Yes! But this is different! Whoever loses becomes a card!" said the boy. "Search the rest of the island! Find an entrance!" he yelled.

"So am I dueling the Doctor or… a student?" Gong said as the rest of the students ran off.

"Just me but under his orders! Dan is the name… now let's duel!"

"I the man Gongenzaka never care for the names of the enemy." Gongenzaka said as his duel disk activated.

 **Turn 1**

Dan LP: 4000 Hand: 5

Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 5

"I play Dark Fusion to merge Evil HERO Malicious Edge and Evil Hero Shadow Guard in my hand!" Both went into a dark spiral which formed to create a humanoid in dark dragon amour with long claws. "Appear Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!"

 **Evil Hero Malicious Fiend ATK: 3500 DEF: 2100 Fire/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Next IplayDark Calling! This allows me to summon an Evil Hero without Dark Fusion! I banish Edge and Shadow to Fusion Summon again!"

"Dark Fusion… what is all that about?" Gongenzaka thought.

"Emerge!Evil Hero Hell Slash!" A shadowy figure within a dark robe was summoned. He had sliver, metal blades as arms.

 **Evil Hero Hell Slash ATK: 2500 DEF: 800 Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 8**

"I set one card and I end there."

 **Turn 2**

 **Dan LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My move! Since I have no Spells or Traps in my graveyard, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Appear Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji in defence Mode!" The monster was a gold and green machine with red eyes and a yellow metallic face.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji ATK: 800 DEF: 1800 Machine/Earth/LVL 5**

"I summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Earth/Machine/Tuner/LVL 2**

"A tuner? Bring it!"

"Very well! I tune level five Waraji with level two Trumpeter!"

 **5+2=7**

"I Synchro Summon! Appear Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja!" It was summoned in defence.

 **Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja ATK: 1200 DEF: 2800** **Earth/Machine/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I equip it with Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall!" Stealth gained a long green shield with yellow symbols running down the front. "This increases Ninja's defence by 1200!"

 **Ninja DEF: 4000**

"4000? What are you playing at?"

"Ninja can attack in defence position!"

"What?"

"I at-"Gongenzaka stopped as he saw his Ninja slowly stand up as it changed positions. "What is this?"

"Oh yeah… all your Monsters change to attack position and are forced to attack Fiend!" Dan said with smirk.

"Wait? You knew?!"

"Actually I didn't…. I just got lucky! Shame the same can't be said about you! Ninja must attack now!" Ninja charged forward and struck Fiend. Fiend didn't even flinch as it slammed Ninja with a fist. Ninja hit the ground and exploded.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 4000 – 1700**

"I end my turn." Gongenzaka said reluctantly.

 **Turn 3**

 **Dan LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 1700 Hand: 3**

"Draw!" Dan said.

"Now you've drawn, it's the Standby Phase! Ninja returns to my field during the next Standby Phase after the turn it's destroyed!" A portal formed and Ninja returned in defence.

 **Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja ATK: 1200 DEF: 2800** **Earth/Machine/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Fine! And since we're discussing phases… during my first Main Phase, I can draw one more card and hit you with 300 damage thanks to Hell Slash!" Gongenzaka gritted his teeth as Dan drew and Hell Slash flew towards him. The blades on his arms slashed at Gongenzaka and knocked him down.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 1700 – 1400**

"I…. fell?" Gongenzaka said as he stood up. "I… never move?! Well…. I have to give you credit… it's been a while since that happened! Now I will stand ever stronger and beat you."

"….You're weird." Dan replied. "I summon Evil Hero Devil Striker!" A small demon which looked like a salamander with dark skin appeared.

 **Evil Hero Devil Striker ATK: 800 DEF: 600** **Dark/Fiend/LVL 2**

"Devil Striker allows me to add another Dark Fusion to my hand! And now I use my Continuous Trap! Fusion Trench! Only Fusion Monsters can attack!"

"What?!"

"And that's not all! Devil Striker can be treated as any other Fusion Material when it is used for Fusion Summoning! I play the Spell Evil Emerges! If I control an Evil Hero.. an Elemental Hero can be summoned! Appear Clayman!" A Monster with a red head but whose bulky body was made of clay appeared in defence.

 **Elemental HERO Clayman ATK: 800 DEF: 2000 Earth/Warrior/LVL 4**

"I use Dark Fusion to fuse Devil and Clayman! Devil will be treated as Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Devil changed into a yellow armored warrior which was surrounded by sparks. "Appear Evil HERO Lightning Golem!"

 **Evil HERO Lightning Golem ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500 Light/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 6**

"I use his effect! Golem can destroy Ninja!" Golem, who towered above Ninja, slammed his fist down which destroyed the Ninja once again.

"I send Superheavy Samurai Guard from my hand to the graveyard! This targets your Golem and all Monsters you control with equal or higher attacks can attack this turn!"

"Dark Fusion prevents the Monster it Fusion Summoned cannot be targeted by effects the turn it's summoned!"

"So that's why you used that card!"

"Correct! Now Golem, end him!" Golem clenched his fist which now was sparking with electricity. It launched the punch directly towards Gongenzaka.

"I banish Superheavy Samurai Guard to end the Battle Phase! But I take 1000 damage during the End Phase…" Gongenzaka said as Guard emerged as a giant brick wall which blocked the attack.

"So you're weak Monster had a use anyway. I end my turn." Gongenzaka stood firm as he felt the effect cost drain his energy.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 1700 – 700**

 **Turn 4**

 **Dan LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 700 Hand: 2**

"My draw and now Ninja returns again!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja ATK: 1200 DEF: 2800** **Earth/Machine/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Since you control two Monsters, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Scales!" A green robot who held two buckets on a long stick appeared.

 **Superheavy Samurai Scales ATK: 800 DEF: 1800 Earth/Machine/LVL 4**

"Scales allows me to bring back Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter back from the graveyard!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter ATK: 300 DEF: 600 Earth/Machine/Tuner/LVL 2**

"Now I Synchro Summon with Trumpeter and Ninja!" Gongenzaka pointed to the sky as the two Monsters flew up.

 **7+2=9**

"Appear Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi in defence mode!" A silver and gold armoured centaur appeared with a machine appearance. He had pipes for numerous tails and they shot out with fire.

 **Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi ATK: 1900 DEF: 2500 Earth/Machine/Synchro/LVL 9**

"It gains 900 defence for each Monster on your field!"

 **Kyubi DEF: 5200**

"Next Gongenzaka summons Superheavy Samurai Drum!"

 **Superheavy Samurai Drum ATK: 300 DEF: 300 Earth/Machine/Tuner LVL 1**

"I tune Scales with Drum!"

 **4+1=5**

"I Synchro Summon! Appear Superheavy Sword Master Samurai Takamori!" A white robot with green pipes coming down its back appeared. He held a long staff with a mohawk for hair.

 **Superheavy Sword Master Samurai Takamori ATK: 500 DEF: 2000 Earth/Machine/Synchro/LVL 5**

"I switch Takamori to attack! This negates Malicious Fiend's effect for this turn! So now I the man Gongenzaka can attack in defence! Just as Steadfast Dueling teaches!"

"Fusion Trench prevents non-Fusion Monsters from attacking!"replied Dan.

"Takamori can be tributed to destroy a Spell or a Trap on the field!"

"What?!" Takamori threw his swords at the Trap and destroyed it as he also disappeared.

"I equip Soulhorns onto Kyubi!" Kyubi gained white amour around its chest which had two long horns on it. "Soulhorns allows Kyubi to attack twice! Now! Kyubi attack Fiend!" Kyubi shot forward and slashed Fiend in halve, the explosion which followed knocked Dan to the floor due to the powerful blow.

 **Dan LP: 4000 – 2300**

"Kyubi will now lose 900 defence however." Gongenzaka added.

 **Kyubi DEF: 4300**

"Now destroy Hell Slash!" Kyubi quickly destroyed the second Fusion Monster.

 **Dan LP: 2300 – 500**

 **Kyubi DEF: 3400**

"Before I end my turn, I can summon Soulhorns as a Monster in defence!" Soulhorns unequipped itself and appeared on the field.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns ATK: 0 DEF: 300 Earth/Machine/LVL 1**

 **Turn 5**

 **Dan LP: 500 Hand: 0**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 700 Hand: 0**

"Time to end this! Draw!" Dan yelled. "I use Golem to destroy Kyubi!" Golem charged up his fist as he slammed it down onto Kyubi. "Now I summon Evil Hero Blood Reaper!" A dark hooded ghoul with red eyes emerged.

 **Evil Hero Blood Reaper ATK: 0 DEF: 200 Dark/Fiend/LVL 1**

"Evil Hero Blood Reaper can Fusion Summon without Polymerization!"

"What?!" Gongenzaka said as Golem fused with Reaper.

"Here comes the ultimate Evil Hero! Appear! Evil Hero Supreme Ruler King!" A dark purple bolt from the sky shot down as Gongenzaka was blinded for a second due to the flash.

As he looked up, a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor appeared. He had bright yellow eyes.

 **Evil Hero Supreme Ruler King ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000** **Dark/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Now! Bow to the Supreme King! All Non-Fusion Monsters on the field have their effects when this card is summoned and their attacks and defence reduce to zero!"

 **Soulhorn DEF: 0**

"And my Monster can inflict piercing damage… this ends! Attack Soulhorn!"

"It's impressive…. but not as impressive as this! I can summon a Monster from my deck by banishing two Synchro Monsters from my graveyard! I banish Takamori and Ninja! This is my Steadfast Dueling! You will not get past! Appear Superheavy Samurai Armored Wall Blocker!"

A warrior-machine appeared. It's body was made of bricks with it held a blue spear.

 **Superheavy Samurai Armored Wall Blocker ATK: 0 DEF: 2600 Earth/Machine/LVL 6**

"This card is only summoned in defence… and since your Monster only negates the effects of the Monster's who were on the field when it was summoned… I found your weak spot!"

"Damn you!" Dan said.

"Blocker cannot be destroyed on the turn it's summoned!"

"But you take piercing damage!" Ruler slammed a dark sword into Blocker which Gongenzaka felt as a small pinch.

 **Gongenzaka LP: 700 – 500**

"I end there…!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Dan LP: 500 Hand: 0**

 **Gongenzaka LP: 500 Hand: 0**

"This is _your_ end! Draw! I summon out the Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Battleball!" An orange machine who wore old-style amour appeared.

 **Superheavy Samurai Battleball ATK: 100 DEF: 800 Dark/Machine/Tuner/LVL 2**

"Battleball can tune with a Monster you control!"

"What?!" Dan said.

"Now your Monster is gone!" Both Battleball and Ruler King went into the sky as a green light shined down from above.

 **9+2=10**

"Appear! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" A large blue and metal Superheavy Samurai emerged. It sat down in defence while holding a yellow staff. It had golden trims around its waste.

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo ATK: 2400 DEF: 3500**

"You took my Monster… to summon yours?!"

"Now Susanowo! End this!" Susanowo charged forward and slammed Dan in the chest as the student was knocked across the floor.

 **Dan LP: 500 – 0 Gongenzaka Wins**

Gongenzaka quickly checked to see if the student was okay. Due the force of the hit, he had been knocked out. As Gongenzaka stood up from the ground, he saw Dan being teleported away.

"I hope he's going to be okay…" he thought. He went to the cave wall and hit the button. The doors reopened up and closed as soon as she was running back to You Show. He knew time was limited as Academia was searching for other ways in.

 **You Show School**

"Yusho… I'm sorry." Reiji said.

"Yoko…." Yusho said. The two were in the meeting room of the school. Austin, Grace, Gongenzaka and Reira all looked in.

"We need to go." Austin said. "This old building was used during the Fusion war… but I doubt it could hold up to numerous attacks once they find another way in."

"We can't leave without that?" Grace said.

"We won't! Go and Join Masumi and the others! I'll bring them!"

…

Masumi along with the forty or so kids who escaped from Academia and remained in You Show School were ready to evacuate to Standard.

They all stood in an empty room which had a duel disk plugged into a computer.

"What if we fall through the gap in dimensions…" muttered a female.

"I would rather become a card!" replied a boy. Masumi was at the monitor to make sure it ran.

"Listen you guys!" Masumi said to them. "We don't know if Sora got to Synchro but Reiji built this machine and configured the duel disk to open a teleport to Standard which Academia won't detect! It's the same way Sora was sent but bigger! And with Kaiba's help from the other side to maintain the portal… it's going to be fine!"

Grace, Reira, Masumi and Gongenzaka all made it to the main room. Masumi looked and saw no Reiji, Yusho or Austin.

"Just open it up!" Grace said. "Austin is bringing the other two!"

"Okay." Masumi said as she hit the button and an orange portal begun to form. "Now… we wait for Kaiba to power it up."

 **Standard**

In an empty Leo Corp room, Kaiba saw a purple portal slowly from Fusion.

"I see they did it!" Kisara said.

"Yes! Now power up the teleport from our side!" Kaiba ordered to some workers in an office with windows which looked down at the room.

"Yes sir!" they replied as they all worked on computers. As they did, special panels on the side of the walls all lit up as they were able to transfer energy to the portal.

"Energy rising…. portal balanced! We are set Mr Kaiba!" said a worker.

"Good job all of you, now bring those people home! Open it!" The portal opened.

"Seto never praised his workers back home." Mokuba said who watched with Kisara from the gallery.

"Well let's enjoy it while it lasts!" Kisara joked back.

 _Dome about to be breached! Dome about to be breached! Dome about to be breached!_

"What?!" Kaiba said as a red light went off and an automated female voice rung around Leo Corp. Kaiba ran off as he put his collar microphone near his mouth. "Keep running the portal! I will see what is happening!"

"Seto! Wait!" Mokuba said as he ran off.

"No Mokuba!" Kisara said as she chased him.

At the front entrance they saw several Ancient Gear Monster's break through the dome.

"Get everyone into the safety shelters!" Kaiba said to his staff. A siren could be heard going across Standard.

"Seto.. we need to go!" Kisara said.

"Yoko and her army aren't here anyone… someone needs to step up!" Kaiba rushed to the entrance.

"Seto!" Kisara said. Kaiba looked back and hit a button on his duel disk. Shutters on the doors came down, blocking the two from exiting.

"NO!" Mokuba yelled as he banged on the doors.

Outside Kaiba readied his duel disk.

"Go my three Blue-Eyes!"

" _Seto Kaiba!"_ said a voice. Kaiba paused as did the Ancient Gears.

Kaiba saw three figures walk forward. Two Obelisk Force and Leo Akaba.

"You're…."

"Yes Kaiba. Leo Akaba… and we need your help!" One the Obelisk Force members threw a cube at the ground at Kaiba and before he could react, a bright blue light covered the area.

 **A/N** Okay that took waaay longer then it should've been, sorry guys! But real life gets in the way!

This is a two parter btw and thanks to Rom as ever for his great ideas and his writing of the first duel script!

Royal2 – Thanks dude

Fantasymaker76 – Sorry about the wait dude but Edo, Shark and Ryo will be back and not happy next chapter! Thanks as ever.

Samueljoo – Thanks dude, will try and work it in once it gets to the time.

Exelion Heart – Thanks and I will look into it.

Veracity – Thank you again and I will look at the ideas in more detail soon!


	139. Academia Attacks Part 2

Kaiba opened his eyes to find that he was encased in a blue dome which surrounded him and Leo Akaba within with the two Obelisk Force on the outside of the dome.

"So you've trapped me? What do you want?" Kaiba said.

"Your mind is extraordinary Mr.. Kaiba." Leo said. "I know from my resources that were in Ritual. I really need a mind like that right now."

"You turned my home into a wasteland… same as here and the Xyz world!"

"Yes and soon Synchro shall perish! I see you've taken my company and are intending to use it against me. That's fair enough, I left this world a very long time ago… when this world laughed at me and Yusho took my system as his own…. but my goals are no longer about mere, petty revenge…. I am now a god to the people of Fusion, I owe them the utopia! They gave me a home…. and I shall reward their loyalty!"

"From what I hear, you took a broken world and used it to build a world which served you!" Kaiba replied. "Regardless, you won't be succeeding with this plan of yours."

"I would have agreed with you a little while ago. My commanders were here… waiting for a moment to attack… but time isn't on my side!"

"So you came directly yourself? I must be important!" Kaiba replied smugly.

"I will tell it to you plainly! There's a dimensional block stopping my army from going to Synchro… no-one… not even myself could crack it…. only your mind could unlock it!" Leo added.

"And you didn't even say please….."

"I don't need anything from this world anyone. We've carded enough from Standard… so if you agree to help, you will all be safe! If not, you will all be added to the final project as life energy!"

"Don't do it Seto!" Kisara yelled.

"Why leave the building?!" Kaiba said in shock.

"You can't do this alone!" Kisara said.

"Yeah we can handle them!" Mokuba said as the two other Obelisk Force members approached them with smirks on their faces. Mokuba begun to get nervous along with Kisara as they approached. Kisara stepped in front of Mokuba to protect him.

"They're non-duelists Mr.. Kaiba." Leo said. "There's no lack of honor in taking out those who are weakest first!"

"Stop!" Kaiba said. "I will duel you for it!"

"Nonsense! We have no reason for a duel. Either you help us or your loved ones die." Leo replied with a firm grip of his hand and a smirk.

"So you have no honor right now." Kaiba hit back.

"Honor is funny thing." Leo replied. "But results come first." Kaiba looked back as the Obelisk Force got closer, their duel disks lighting up. "I am a man of my word nonetheless." The words Leo spoke and the approaching footsteps of Leo's soldiers increased the pressure on Kaiba.

"….Fine!" Kaiba said. "I will help!"

"Right decision." Leo said as the soldiers stopped.

"Now!" Kaiba yelled as he, Mokuba and Kisara took out small cubes from their pockets. They threw them down at the OF and Leo respectively. And a bright purple glow came from the cubes.

"What is this?!" Leo yelled.

"You caught us out by surprise but I made sure to have something to fend you scum away! The same way Reiji drove you out the first time! A portal back to Fusion for those from Fusion!"

"Not bad but after you sent Edo and Ryo back last time, I had them design this dome… just in case you pulled something like this again!" The two OF members were sent back via purple portals but the purple light within the blue dome faded as Kaiba gritted his teeth.

"Damnit…."

"So since my soldiers have been sent away… I guess we will have to duel after all! Whoever wins leaves the dome! I have proven I'm a man of my word. "

"Fine!" Kaiba said. Kisara and Mokuba could only look on as Ritual's best duelist prepared to duel the leader of Academia. Leo had a purple and yellow Academia duel disk while Kaiba used his black Ritual one.

"Good luck Seto." Kisara said.

"I'll be fine, continue with our plan." Kaiba replied back.

"Ok!" Kisara said.

"You too Mokuba!"

"Beat him Seto!" Mokuba said as the two departed and Kaiba looked on at Leo.

"Duel!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Leo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I start!" Kaiba said. "I show you my Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand! I can now summon a shiny newer version of Blue-Eyes appeared. It appeared brighter with a sharper look.

 **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/LVL 8**

"I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" A female with long white-blue hair appeared in a brown dress with blue dragons printed on it.

 **Maiden with Eyes of Blue ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Leo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My move." Leo drew his card. "I set scale one Celestial Tech Emperor Caesar and scale eight Celestial Tech Emperor Alexander!"

"Pendulums?!" Kaiba said in surprise as Alexander was a warrior wearing a black militaristic outfit. It had yellow tassels on the edge of his suit but with a robotic head and Caesar was a sliver robot wearing a toga and a wreath crow.

 **Caesar 1 – 8 Alexander**

"Appear from my hand!" The Pendulum portal opened and two beams shot down. "Appear from the distant past! Utopia and Magician!" A magician dressed in purple robes emerged. It had a half-human half-cyborg look while Utopia had golden amour with shinning wings on the back but it had gears around its joints.

 **Tech Celestial Utopia ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/** **LVL6/Pendulum/** **Scale 6**

 **Tech Celestial Wise Magician ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Magician/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 3**

"I attack your Maiden!" Leo said as he pointed at it. Utopia grabbed a shinning sword and leapt at Maiden.

"When Maiden is attack, the attack is negated and she switches to defense!" Maiden knelt down as a blue force field blocked the hit. "And thanks to her other effect, I can summon a Blue-Eyes from my deck!" Kaiba said as his legendary dragon flew onto the field from the sky.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/LVL 8**

"Fine then I will attack and destroy it with Magician!" Magician spun her scepter around and slammed into the card, destroying it. "I set one card and end there."

 **Turn 3**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Leo LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Draw! I summonManju of the Ten Thousand Hand and use its effect to add Chaos Max from my deck to my hand!" he exclaimed as he inserted the card onto the field. A monster with a thousand hands in a blue colour appeared on the field.

 **Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"Chaos Max? Your ace!" Leo said.

"Yes! And now it will end you before you can even begin! I use Advanced Ritual Art which allows me to send a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to the graveyard to Ritual Summon!"

A Blue-Eyes appeared on the field and flew into the sky, a bright white light shot down as Kaiba pointed towards the sky.

"Prepare yourself Leo! Appear the almighty dragon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!" Kaiba's Ritual ace shot down and appeared on the field. His whole body looked like armour and emitted intrinsic rays of light

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 0 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 8**

"I now attack your silly Magician!" Chaos MAX glowed in a bright blue light as an energy beam charged up but Leo looked calm.

"I tribute Utopia to end the Battle Phase!"

"What?!" Kaiba replied as the Monster leapt high into the sky and a golden glow blocked the attack. "Fine.. I end there!"

 **Leo Corp**

The portal opened and the first person who came was Reiji who had caught up.

"Reiji?! Kisara said.

"Yes, hello." Reiji said. "This portal will take about five minutes to reset and reopen, the system I built was using quite old software, I came through to see how you're managing it on this side."

"Reiji we have a big problem!" Mokuba said. "Academia have arrived and are dueling Seto! It's your father, Leo Akaba!"

"What?!" Reiji said in pure shock. "Wait for a girl called Grace and Gongenzaka to come through! They will explain all!" After Reiji finished, he ran off to face Leo.

 **Outside**

Reiji ran outside and stopped in shock. There was Leo and Kaiba dueling in the blue doom.

"Leo!" Reiji yelled as Leo looked in that direction.

"Rei… Reiji!?" he said in shock.

"Reiji, you got home then." Kaiba said.

"What is happening?!" Reiji demanded.

"Long story short, he wants me to open the dimensional block in Synchro."

"Just like how he tried to use me to get into Standard…" Reiji said.

"So… you and the little resistance in Fusion found a way out?" Leo said. "Not bad son."

"You're nothing to me, Leo!" Reiji yelled. "Kaiba won't help you regardless!"

"You have no clue Reiji." Leo said. "Back when you dueled Marina.. back in the coliseum, I had a machine made to read your mind when you dueled!"

"You lie!"

"No! Dueling makes the brain very active, it makes it easy!" Leo said. "We saw the very program we needed from your mind to enter Standard for the first time under this dome! And this very dome was created thanks to that!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Kaiba said.

"This dome is reading your mind Kaiba!"

"What?!" Kaiba said as he gritted his teeth.

"Even if I lose… Academia will win!"

"Damnit…." Reiji said.

 **Turn 4**

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Leo LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Draw! I Pendulum Summon a new beast! Emerge Tech Celestial Stardust Wyvern!" A bright white dragon with green wings appeared. It had a red robotic mask over one eye with a jetpack attached to its back.

 **Tech Celestial Stardust Wyvern ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/LVL 7/Pendulum/Scale 8**

"Your deck is all based on emperors and other famous beasts?" Kaiba said.

"Yes, all have a few things in common, power and dominance. They do whatever it takes, by any means."

"I knew someone like that, my step-father. I thought once he died I had seen enough of power-hungry tyrants… but I was wrong…. Actually you're worse. You take something beautiful and make it into an abomination. All my step-father wanted was money…."

"I once longed for recognition… and fame. I was teased for wanting to make Monsters touchable… such things are now irrelevant, especially once we get to our utopia!" Leo replied.

"That still does not give you the right to destroy the lives of another, you could do more, prove to yourself that they were wrong but you decided to become a monster." Kaiba grabbed the card necklace he had on his neck. "When I see you, I only see a reflection of what I could have become before."

"That's a shame, Mr. Kaiba. What did you really do with your life? Make a card game into holograms… own a company? I did all that… but it wasn't enough!"

"No, what I did was to stop the greed of a man from destroying lives! I have a life and you nearly destroyed it!

"Well let me finish the job! I play my Continuous Trap Pendulum Power Shift! I destroy a Pendulum Monster in a scale to increase a Pendulum Monster's attack on my field by 1000! Be gone Caesar!" The Monster dissolved as Stardust gained 1000.

 **Stardust ATK: 3500**

"Now Stardust, destroy Manju!" Stardust unleashed a dark beam at the Monster which quickly blew it up. Kaiba shielded himself from the blast.

 **Kaiba LP: 4000 - 2100**

"My move ends there."

"You can't protect your loved ones Mr. Kaiba! Once we get the key parts, all the dimensions will be erased except my followers! If you wish to save them, swear loyalty to me and-"

"Enough with your propaganda! I would rather die trying then live with giving up!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Kaiba LP: 2100 Hand: 1**

 **Leo LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"I draw! And now Leo, time to show you what power I have gained to protect the ones I care for! Appear Sage with Eyes of Blue!" A light-blue haired male in a sliver outfit with a blue cape emerged.

 **Sage with Eyes of Blue ATK: 0 DEF: 1500 Light/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Tuner?" Leo replied in surprise.

"Yes and I use its eff-"

"It won't work! All non-dragon Monsters on your field have their effects negated thanks to Stardust!"

"Well it's a good job my deck is mainly dragons!" Kaiba hit back. "Fine! I tune Sage with Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!"

 **8+1=9**

"Appear before me! My new beast! Blue-Eyes Ancient Dragon!" A sliver dragon emerged with signs marked on its skin, almost like an ancient language.

 **Blue Eyes Ancient Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 9**

"I use Ancient's effect! I send a level eight Monster in my hand to the graveyard to draw two cards!" Kaiba sent his remaining card in his hand which was Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the grave and he drew twice.

"None of that can help you!"

"Let's see! Chaos Max attack Stardust!"

"I use Utopia to end the Battle Phase!"

"Not this time as Ancient can negate a Monster's effect during either player's turn! Go Chaos!" Ancient glowed as a shiny aura glowed around Utopia, negating it. The attack continued as Stardust was destroyed.

 **Leo LP: 4000 – 3500**

"Now Ancient attacks Utopia!" Ancient hit Utopia with a head butt which destroyed it.

 **Leo LP: 3500 – 3000**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Kaiba LP: 2100 Hand: 1**

 **Leo LP: 3000 Hand: 1**

"Draw and since I have three face up Pendulum Cards in my extra deck, I can play Pendulum Halt! I draw two more cards but I can't add cards from my deck to my hand during this turn. I set a second Wise Magician!"

 **Magician 3** **– 8 Alexander**

"I use Magician's Pendulum effect! I can destroy it to set a new scale from my deck!" Magician faded away as Leo smirked. "I set a second Caesar!"

 **Caesar 1 – 8 Alexander**

"I now Pendulum Summon once more! Emerge!" Five beams shot down from the sky as Kaiba looked shock. "Return all my previous Monsters… and Neos from my hand!" All the Monsters returned along with a white warrior with a spike on his head. He had cyborg gear on his arms.

 **Tech Celestial Wise Magician ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Magician/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 3**

 **Tech Celestial Utopia ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/LVL6/Pendulum/Scale 6**

 **Tech Celestial Emperor Alexander ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000 Dark/Machine/LVL 7/Pendulum/Scale 8**

 **Tech Celestial Emperor Caesar ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Dark/Machine/LVL 5/Pendulum/Scale 1**

 **Tech Celestial Neos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Wind/Pendulum/LVL 7/ Scale 8**

"Now I can use Neos to Fusion Summon without the need for a Fusion Spell Card! I fuse Neos and Wise Magician!" Both Monsters entered the whirlpool as Leo made the Fusion pose. "Come forth! Tech Celestial Augustus!" A grey-skinned dragon emerged with a robotic tail. It had red robot eyes along with a cyborg chest-piece.

 **Tech Celestial Augustus ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 8**

"Hardly impressive!" Kaiba said. "I did that before as well!"

"Well what about this! Augustus can summon a Tech Celestial from my deck! I summon Celestial Tech Emperor Meiji!"

 **Tech Celestial Emperor Meiji ATK: 1900 DEF: 800 Dark/Machine/LVL 4**

"Since I control a Fusion Monster, I can tribute it to take control of a Monster you control and it's treated as a Tech Celestial!" Ancient teleported from Kaiba's field to Leo's.

"You take my dragon?" Kaiba said, annoyed.

"I hit a sore spot it seems." Leo mocked.

"Just go!"

"I play Tech Celestial Fusion! I fuse Ancient with Alexander! I Fusion Summon Celestial Tech Emperor Charlemange!" A king who wore a blue battle suit with a yellow cape emerged. Like the others, he had cyborg eyes.

 **Celestial Tech Emperor Charlemange ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 Dark/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 1**

"Charlemange reduces all Monster's attack by 1000 on your field!"

 **Chaos MAX ATK: 3000**

"Now… Augustus attack Chaos!"

"But they have the same attack?!" Kaiba said as the two dragons fired beams at one another. The two beams collided and engulfed the two dragons as both were taken out.

"Exactly! Time to end this with Charlemange! Direct attack!"

"I summon Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon from my hand!" A small blue dragon emerging from an egg appeared in defence.

 **Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Dragon/LVL 1**

"When I take a direct attack, this can be summoned from my hand and the Battle Phase ends and a Blue-Eyes Normal Monster is summoned from my grave! Return!" Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned to the field once more alongside Baby Dragon.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/LVL 8**

"Fine but due to Charlemange, your dragon powers down!"

 **Blue-Eyes ATK: 2000**

"I end my turn Mr. Kaiba."

"I can't do anything…!" Reiji said to himself.

"Go back and help the others." Kaiba said.

"They can handle it! We will handle Leo."

"Fine." Kaiba said as he prepared to draw.

 **Turn 7**

 **Kaiba LP: 2100 Hand: 1**

 **Leo LP: 3000 Hand: 1**

"Draw!" Kaiba said. "I use Card of Sanctity! We each draw until six cards are in our hands!"

"You're giving me more cards?" Leo asked.

"Yes as I will beat you this turn!" Kaiba looked at the six in his hand. "I use Monster Reborn and return Blue-Eyes Ancient Dragon!"

 **Blue Eyes Ancient Dragon ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 9**

"I use Ancient's effect to negateCharlemange and now my Monster regains its usual attack!"

 **Ancient ATK: 3000**

"Next my Trap! Call of the Haunted returns Chaos Max!"

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 0 Dark/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 8**

"So you have two dragons…. I beat them before." Leo said.

"I will use your own power against you! I useBlue-Eyes Fusion to summon a Blue-Eyes Fusion by shuffling all Blue-Eyes Normal Monsters in my grave to my deck!"

"What?!" Leo said.

"Go my dragons!" All three of Kaiba's ace Monster spun around in a whirlpool as a bright white light shot down. A mighty sliver three-headed dragon emerged. Its sliver skin along with the blue within glowed brightly and boldly. Its appearance matched its strength.

 **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800 Light/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 12**

"Neo Blue-Eyes is strong but will be stronger with this! The Equip Spell Blue-Eyes Burst! You cannot activate Monster effects during my turn and it gains 400 attack! So Utopia is sealed!"

 **Neo ATK: 4900**

"Now end this!" Reiji said.

"Don't need to tell me! Attack Charlmange!" Neo charged up three beams in the three mouths, they all charged togtherler which then launched at the Fusion. Leo felt the full hit and was knocked to the floor.

 **Leo LP: 3000 - 600**

"Neo allows me to send a Fusion Monster to the graveyard from my extra deck to attack again! I send Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Destroy his Utopia!"

"I use the TrapTech Emperor Rule! I summon a face up Pendulum from my extra deck and end the Battle Phase! Appear Utopia!" Kaiba's attack was blocked as a second Utopia appeared.

 **Tech Celestial Utopia ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/LVL6/Pendulum/Scale 6**

"Leo had a counter…. just when Kaiba looked on top…" thought Reiji.

"Not bad, I end my turn." Kaiba said as he set two cards.

 **Turn 8**

 **Kaiba LP: 2100 Hand: 2**

 **Leo LP: 600 Hand: 6**

"I have exactly what I need to win this duel Mr. Kaiba! You gave me this as a gift! You're failure to end me, will end you!"

"Prove it!" Kaiba hit back.

"I will! I don't need even this card I'm about to draw!" Leo drew as he smirked. "I play the Spell Scale Up! I double Alexander's scale by two!"

 **Caesar 1 – 10 Alexander**

"No… now he can…" Reiji stuttered.

"Yes, I return my two Fusion-Pendulum Monsters!" A portal opened up and two purple beams shot down. There next to Leo stood his two Fusions.

 **Tech** **Celestial Emperor Charlemange ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 Dark/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 1**

 **Tech Celestial Augustus ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 8**

"I play a second Tech Celestial Fusion…."

"What?!" Kaiba replied.

"I fuse two Fusion-Pendulums… it's time to kneel before the true emperor. Appear….. Celestial Tech Ultimate Ruler!" A bright beam shot down from the sky as a golden castle appeared. It was being circled around by small planets.

 **Tech Celestial Ultimate Ruler ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/LVL 12/Scale 13**

"No…. way…" Reiji said.

"This is duel is finally over Mr. Kaiba. Ultimate can attack directly and this effect cannot be negated."

"I don't agree! I use my Quick-Play Spell Blue-Eyes Return!" One of Kaiba's set cards appeared. "I return a Fusion Monster which required three Blue-Eyes and summon them back from my deck!" Neo quickly split back to the main three dragons.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Light/Dragon/LVL 8 X 3**

"I play my Continuous Trap! Blue-Eyes Guard! Like Kisara, Mokuba and myself… this dragons represent love… a bond. I won't let you destroy them or my loved ones. While I control all three, I gain their attack as lifepoints!"

"9000?!" Leo said in surprise as Kaiba glowed along with his dragons.

 **Kaiba LP: 2100 – 11,100**

"I appreciate your life Mr. Kaiba… but needs, must. I play the Quick-Play Spell Tech Overpower! Each time a Fusion-Pendulum Monster inflicts damage… I can attack again!"

"What?! No!" Kaiba said in shock.

"No! Kaiba!" Reiji tried to get into the dome but he couldn't, Kaiba seemed frozen that he had failed.

"First!" Emperor fired its beam at Kaiba and he was sent flying. As it hit, one of the Blue-Eyes faded in Kaiba's sight….

"I failed…."

 **Kaiba LP: 11,100 – 6100**

"Again!" The cannon hit Kaiba as his second Blue-Eyes faded.

"Mokuba…."

 **Kaiba LP: 6100 – 1100**

"End this." Leo said calmly. The cannon hit Kaiba and his deck flew out of his duel disk due to the impact.

"Kisara….." The final Blue-Eyes faded.

 **Kaiba LP: 1100 – 0 Leo Wins**

"No!" Reiji yelled. As the duel field faded, Leo had Cobra appear on his duel disk.

"Did we get it?" Leo asked.

" _Yes, Seto Kaiba's knowledge of bypassing the block has been downloaded and ready to deploy upon your return."_ Cobra replied.

"Good." Leo walked ahead with his purple duel disk glowing.

"Leo wait!" Reiji pleaded outside the dome. Leo ignored it. As the glow got brighter, Leo's machine plate on his head begun to glow. Leo paused as he fell to his knees and screamed.

"No! Not now!" Leo held his head as an electrical surge sparked through it.

"Le… Leo?" Reiji said, almost with a bit of concern for a father he had cut all ties to.

 _Emergency Escape – Returning to Academia_

Leo's duel disk glowed as he faded away back into a purple portal which had been made. As he departed, the dome faded. Reiji quickly rushed in to help Kaiba up. As he did, Academia soldiers arrived as back up.

"Can't you lot give us a break!" Reiji said. All the students smirked as they approached.

" _Volcanic Scattershot!"_ Several fireballs shot from behind Reiji and Kaiba which hit the ground in front of the students. As the fireballs exploded, smoke appeared and blocked out the students view

"What was that?" Kaiba said.

"Let's go back!" Reiji said as he collected the cards from Kaiba's duel disk.

"Don't let them escape!" said a student as their sight cleared. They looked up and saw that Standard's dome had been placed back up.

"We can break through that!" said another.

"Don't think so!" Kaiba said via the students duel disks as cannons emerged from the ground.

Each cannon fired one of cubes Kisara and Mokuba had used. They glowed as they created another portal which sucked the students in and away from Standard.

Inside the dome Reiji looked shocked at Kaiba.

"You built all this?" Reiji said.

"We needed a defense after Yoko… was carded." Kaiba said. "Some of my step-father's knowledge of military weapons… did help in some ways."

"And Academia will be stupid to return since we built this system." Reiji said.

"Yes… but our resources are running low to keep making cubes…."

"Well I wasn't here, so I'm not surprised you struggled." Reiji said with a mocking tone.

"Ha! I kept your dumpster of a dimension safe…." Kaiba said as he turned around. There was Austin with his yellow duel disk-gun.

"Thank you." Reiji said.

"Let's go save the rest." Austin replied.

 **Teleport Room**

Kaiba walked in to the teleporting room which had numerous students now filling up the hall. Kisara and Mokuba were giving them food and drinks as one after another came through. Kisara and Mokuba saw Kaiba coming in, bruised from his defeat. Kisara and Mokuba quickly had tears in their eyes as they were starting to think Seto wasn't coming home.

"Seto!" Kisara ran to him and hugged him as Mokuba joined in shortly after.

"You beat him then?!" Mokuba said. "I told Kisara not to worry!"

"My bad." Kisara said with a laugh. "Austin insisted he go to where Reiji was to make sure…."

"I lost." Kaiba said. "But Leo collapsed before he could turn me into a card."

"What? Are you okay?!" Mokuba said.

"Nothing is broken." Kaiba said as he tried to brush off the defeat.

"Austin saved us." Reiji said. "He allowed us to escape and those Fusion cubes sent them back… for now…"

"Yes, Leo made a special dome to avoid it…. once Academia build something more portable… the defense of the cubes will be gone…."

"And the dome cannot withstand an attack anymore." Kaiba said.

"Well I'll be staying here to help and defend along with You Show." Reiji said. "Also since we know how to reverse the carding…"

"We need an active duel disk from Academia though." Kaiba said.

"We can get one!" Austin said. "I'll go back through the teleport and see how the others are handling it!"

"Okay." Reiji said as Austin walked through.

 **You Show – Fusion**

Austin entered via the teleport and saw Masumi, Gongenzaka and Grace all making sure all the students were in line. Reira was in the corner with Yusho.

"How is it?" Grace asked Austin.

"Long story, Leo beat Kaiba but he's safe and so are the kids."

"That's good? So he returned to Academia?" Masumi said.

"Yes, it seems Leo's illness might've returned him." Austin answered.

"We have at least another twenty students." Gongenzaka said. "And we know Academia is looking for ways in!"

"They might know roughly where we are based but they won't get in." Austin said.

"But still… what if we can't get them all out?" Gongenzaka said.

"Then we stand firm." Yusho said as he walked over. "We will have to duel."

"Of course!" Grace said.

"I wasn't speaking about you guys. I was speaking about myself and Austin."

"What?!" Grace replied.

"I might be older then everyone here but there are still a lot of duels in this old man yet…. plus Austin cannot resist a battle." Yusho said.

"We will help then!" Masumi said.

"No! Your job is to protect the kids…. that is a direct order!" Yusho said.

"With respect Mr. Sakaki… but you sound just like Leo now!" Masumi hit back.

"I might do Masumi… but there is a clear difference… I understand where you guys are coming from. Leo doesn't care about his soldier's lives…. I do and that's why you must go! Reiji needs the Lancers!"

"Anyway let's hope it doesn't get to that point and we all get out." Austin said as he crossed his arms. Yusho looked up towards the roof. A small patter could be heard.

"Silence everyone!" Yusho said. Everyone begun to listen as the steps got louder. "They're on top of us."

"We're underground…. we're safe." Austin said.

"They're closing in." As the group tried to remain calm, the lights begun to flicker.

"No… they're taking the power!" Grace said. As she finished, the school went into total darkness as the kids screamed.

"Remain calm!" Yusho said. "We have a backup generator! Austin!"

"Yes!" Austin said as his duel disk had a light come on. "I'll head to it now."

"Take care Austin." Yusho said. As Austin left, everyone else turned on their duel disks to create a small light in the room. Yusho went up to Gongenzaka.

"Mr. Sakaki?" he replied.

"Gongenzaka, if you see my son… tell him I'm coming home later then I thought." Yusho said.

"Wait? Don't say?"

"I will be fine! Get yourself and the kids out!" Yusho said as he turned to Reira who now stood up. "Reira…."

"I will try and trust Reiji…. I saw what Academia did to him…. but I will also try and save Marina."

"Good, you know what to do then. I know Reiji will need all the help you can give him. Remember, be strong." Yusho said as he looked to Grace.

"I don't…. I don't know what to say to her…" Grace said.

"Don't say anything; she can decide her future, just get out of here once we put the lights back on." Yusho said as he departed with his duel disk.

…

Austin and Yusho reached a generator in a cupboard in the school. Austin pulled it down and the lights came on.

"Mr. Sakaki, are you sure? It could be a whole army?"

"I am sure, Austin." Yusho said. "Remember… we have cards for just an occasion."

"Okay, let's head to the entrance. They will be here."

 **Teleport Room**

The lights went on with a huge cheer; there were only about five students left.

"We have to teleport more than one at the same time." Masumi said.

"Reiji said it could make the teleporter unstable?" Grace replied.

"We don't have the time!" Masumi hit back.

"… Fine." Grace said. "Okay, we send the last five through." Masumi nodded as she hit the switch. The five students all looked nervous.

"It will be okay." Masumi said. "Reiji is a genius, we have to have faith."

"Me and Reira will go with them, just to prove it." Grace said.

"Okay." Gongenzaka said as Reira, Grace and the other five all stood before the teleport. The portal opened and slowly they all walked in. Reira had her head down as she followed Grace.

"Okay one of us should get Mr. Sakaki and Yusho." Masumi said.

"We don't know where they are though…" Gongenzaka said. The two paused as they heard an explosion.

"No!"

"They're here….!" Gongenzaka said.

….

 **Standard**

"You're lucky." Reiji said to Grace. The group had made it through as they waited for the rest.

The portal glowed again as two figures appeared. It was Masumi and Gongenzaka who came out.

"You made it!" Kisara said.

"Yes! Reiji… shut the teleport down!"

"What? Where's Austin… Mr. Sakaki?!" Kaiba said.

"Academia broke in…. Yusho and Austin ran off and we heard them dueling…" Masumi said, out of breath.

"We have to go back!" Reiji said. As Reiji went to teleport back, the circuits begun to spark with an electrical current.

"The teleport has been strained." Kaiba said. Reiji tried to fix it but it wouldn't work.

"We can't leave them?!"

"Reiji… Mr. Sakaki told me to tell Yuya that he is coming home… it sounds like he and Austin weren't coming with us." Gongenzaka said.

"Damn that man being a hero!" Reiji yelled as he slammed his fist onto the control panel.

 **Fusion Dimension – Academia**

Leo sat in his throne room with Cobra next to him. Leo held his head with pain.

"That was nearly… too close." Cobra said. "Why would you risk going yourself?"

"Why do you think?!" Leo tried to shout but the pain made him hold his head instead and he had to talk in a normal tone.

"When you first teleported to Fusion…. it was unstable and hit you with the energies you used…. even though the teleporting is safe and stable now, it still harms you." Cobra said. "And your life support system can't hold it back for much longer…"

"It matters not!" Leo said. "We made progress…"

"If I may Leo…. I might have an idea to… sustain your life further... may I have permission to continue with this theory?"

"It's pointless… we will win this war soon." Leo replied. "But if it makes you happy…."

"Thank you." Cobra bowed and walked off.

Leo opened a holoscreen with the Doctor on the line.

"Find me out this plan of Cobra's." Leo said.

"Yes Professor! The parasite remains active and rea-"

"Just do it." Leo said. "Also Doctor…. I know you took charge and went over Cobra's temporary leadership…. I will speak to you about this later."

"Ye…. yes sir." The Doctor said as it faded.

 **Corridors**

Edo walked down the corridors as students of all ranks stopped and begun to mutter and whisper to each other. Edo had his hands in his pockets and continued to walk down the corridor, facing forward with dejection and embarrassment. News of his demotion had filtered across the school.

"To think I looked up to him…."

"He shouldn't be allowed to fight for the cause anymore…"

"What is the point of him being here?"

"I guess the Professor has other plans for him…"

"Cleaning duty?!" The students all laughed as Edo just kept walking.

Eventually Edo went to his room and shut the door. It was a basic bedroom in a small room with mostly grey items.

Edo leaned against his door and slid down until he was sitting next to it.

"I messed up….." Edo said. "But…. I couldn't have done anymore….!" he then thought. "Leo messed u-"

Edo felt a rush go down his spine, afterwards he stood up.

"No… what am I saying?" Edo continued to think. "Leo… can't be wrong? Why am I questioning his judgment? Am I… angry at him?" Edo looked down at his hands. "If I had a parasite in my brain right now… I would've been punished….. am I traitor now…?!"

Edo looked to a mirror which hung up on the wall, there in his mind, his reflection smirked.

"You're having doubts…..of course you are!" it said to him.

"No! I'm not! Those higher-ups are rewarded with trust and responsibility….!" Edo hit back, yelling.

"But you don't have responsibility anymore!"

"We got demoted! That's it! We're still high-ranking!"

"Being demoted is the worst badge anyone can wear in an army! It means you're not good enough! It means Leo disapproves of you!"

"But I can do other things! Stuff I did before I became a commander like card design!"

"As if Leo would trust you anymore?! All your work has been ruined by your failures! Academia don't tolerate major failures… and that's what you are Edo, a MAJOR FAILURE!"

"Shut up!" Edo slammed his fist into the mirror as it broke. Edo collapsed to the floor as his hand, now bloody, hurt.

 _*Knock Knock*_

Edo looked up and opened his door. There was Ryo who had his arms folded.

"Are you done losing your mind yet?" Ryo said, unimpressed.

"What do you want?" Edo said.

"We need to see Cobra, remember?"

"Oh yeah…."

"But you might want to get your hand seen to first…."

…

A little while later, Edo and Ryo along with Shark were in an office with Corba sitting down.

"So Leo wants me to reassign you…" Cobra said. "Edo, it's your job to do to Synchro and scout out before we send an army. We need to see what traitor Roget has been up to."

"Yes sir." Edo said.

"Ryo, Shark…. you're going to head back to Xyz-"

"That dump?!" Ryo said annoyed.

"Leo is dying!" Cobra said as he slammed his hand down onto the table which scared shocked both Edo and Ryo.

"What?!" Edo said.

"I… shouldn't be telling you this but Leo is dying….. you are to tell no-one!" Cobra said. "This project of mine will keep Leo sane and alive."

"How…why?!" Ryo said.

"His cells are dying due to unsafe teleportation… the machine on his head was a life support system I built but that's not enough anymore…"

"Leo…." Edo said with a shocked and saddened tone.

"Ryo and Shark, you will go to Xyz and fetch me someone who could help."

"Who?" Ryo said.

"Dr Faker." Shark said.

"The Xyz kid is right." Cobra said. "Now go and get him!"

 **Torture Room**

Leo watched over the torture room along with the Doctor.

There in the room was Yuzar who was strapped down on the bed with numerous scientists around him in masks and lab coats. Yuzar had cables over his shirtless body.

"What now?!" Yuzar yelled as he struggled.

"Begin phase one." Leo said via the loud speaker.

"Phase what?!"

"Put power to 150." said a scientist.

"Confirmed output." replied the other as a charging noise was heard.

"Wait! We can talk about this!"

"It's not you I want." Leo said. As Leo spoke, Yuzar yelled in pain as flashes from down below could be seen.

As Yuzar screamed, his eyes slowly glowed with each passing second.

"Professor if I may… is it wise to be doing this?" Doctor said.

"Since your small mind fails to understand the logic… it doesn't surprise me." Leo said as he saw the scientists about to place a black collar onto Yuzar.

"Anyway… I found out what Cobra is planning." Doctor had an enveloped which he gave to Leo. Doctor's hand had whip marks on them.

"Good." Leo said. "Maybe next time he and you will behave yourselves…"

….

 **Present Day – Fusion**

Edo walked out of the alleyway and looked around. He had landed in the Tops.

"So this is Synchro?"

" _Halt!"_ Edo looked around and saw Security quickly jump from the roofs and surround him.

"This is a nice welcome! I guess you're Roget's goons!"

" _Jordanus the Bright Knight! Attribute Knight: Joe of the Lake!"_

Two multicoloured knights shot down from the sky and slashed away at the officers, knocking them out.

Edo looked up and saw Marina on a roof, looking down with a smile.

… **.**

"It's time." Yuzu thought. She sat down with a white helmet in her hands while she waited within the stadium.

On the TV screen there was a picture of her and Serena with the words "Final" written below.

 **A/N**

Okay thanks to Rom first of all as ever! Many thanks to his awesome ideas as ever such as the Blue-Eyes being similar to Mokuba/Kaiba/Kisara bond!

Also its two years since this was posted and thank you to all for it so far. I am expecting the story to around 180 chapters…. but nothing certain about the exact amount. Also the final run of Synchro starts next chapter with the final!

Veracity – Thanks for the review and it had a small bit at the end! Synchro is back fully next time.

Fantasymaker76 – Sorry about that last chapter but hopefully this has answered the questions of Yuzar… and Ancient One's whereabouts.

Samueljoo – Bring Serena back where? Sorry dude, didn't understand that?

Royal2 – Mercy will be dueling within the next four or five chapters! And it's a big one as I promised!

 **OC Cards**

 **Leo**

Celestial Tech Emperor Alexander ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000 Dark/Machine/LVL 7/Pendulum/Scale 8 _Pendulum: Pendulum Summons cannot be negated._ Destroy one Pendulum Monster on the field then add one Pendulum from your extra deck.

Monster Effect: If this Monster destroys an opponent's Monster, you can target that Monster and take control of it and it is treated as a Celestial Tech Monster and loses its effect and his attack become 0.

 **Tech Celestial Utopia ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy** /LVL6/ **Pendulum/** **Scale 6**

 _Pendulum: Once per turn, when any player's monster declares an attack: You can negate that attack. But because of that You discard one card from your hand._

Monster: If a Monster your opponent controls attacks, tribute this card and end the Battle Phase.

 **Tech Celestial Stardust Wyvern ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/LVL 7/Pendulum/Scale 8**

 _Pendulum: Once per turn, when your opponent activates an effect, you can destroy this card and negate the effect. Then Special Summon this card to your field during the End Phase._

Monster: If your opponent controls a non-dragon type Monster, negate their effects.

Celestial Tech Emperor Caesar ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Dark/Machine/LVL 5/Pendulum/Scale 1

 _Pendulum:_ Pendulum Summons cannot be negated.

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can reveal your opponents hand and banish one Spell or Trap and inflict 500 damage.

 **Tech Celestial Neos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Wind/Pendulum/LVL 7/ Scale 8**

 _Pendulum: If you Fusion Summon a Fusion-Pendulum Monster, double its attack points._

Monster: You can Fusion Summon with Monsters on your side of the field using this card as Fusion Material. If you control a Fusion-Pendulum, you can use material on your opponents side of the field as well.

 **Tech Celestial Wise Magician ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Magician/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 3**

 _Pendulum_ _: Destroy this card and set a new Pendulum Monster in this card's Pendulum Zone from your deck.._

Monster: Pendulum monsters on your field cannot be affected by card effects from your opponent. If a pendulum monster will be destroyed on your field destroy one pendulum card on your pendulum zone and stop destruction

Celestial Tech Emperor Meiji ATK: 1900 DEF: 800 Dark/Machine/LVL 4

When this card is used as a fusion material, equip it with a monster of your opponent and take possession of it until the end of the turn. Banish this card from your graveyard and add a Pendulum monster from your extra deck to your hand.

 **Celestial Tech Ultimate Ruler ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/LVL 12/Scale 13**

 **1 Celestial Tech Fusion Monsters + 1 Celestial Tech Monster**

 _Pendulum: Destroy all cards your opponent controls and Special Summon this Monster._

Monster: When this Fusion Summoned card attacks, it can attack directly. This effect cannot be negated.

 **Celestial Tech Emperor** **Charlemange ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 Dark/Machine/Fusion/Pendulum/LVL 8/Scale 1**

 _1 Celestial Tech Monster + 1 Celestial Tech Monster_

Pendulum: Destroy one card on your field, summon this card.

All monsters with attack higher than 2000 on your opponent's field lose 1000 attack. When a pendulum monster is attacked by a monster of your opponent you can change its attack points for the attacking monster.

 **Tech Celestial** **Augustus Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/LVL 8/Scale 8**

 _1 Celestial Tech Monster + 1 Celestial Tech Monster_

Pendulum Destroy one card on your field, summon this card.

Monster: When this card if Fusion Summoned, Special Summon one Celestial Tech Monster from your deck to the field.

 **Tech Celestial Fusion**

Fusion Summon one Tech Celestial Monster from your field and Pendulum Zones.


	140. Final - Part 1

Yuzu walked down the corridor of the stadium, holding her helmet in her hands. Beside her appeared Ciel.

" _So the final… this is your chance Yuzu."_ Ciel said.

"Yes but also a chance to truly see Serena for who she is."

" _And Elisa."_

"Yes…. we have to try and save them… we have to."

" _And if you can't…. we need to send a strong message to them that they can't beat us."_

"If Serena beats me… they will have all the bracelets…. and you angels as well… I won't let it happen!"

" _Yes and because of the importance… I made a new card for you."_ Ciel replied.

"But that wastes up your energy!"

" _Stopping Elisa and Serena are more important. It's a card which can combine the power of your cards… you'll know it once you draw it."_

"Fine.. I'll win it Ciel, I will…. to stop this whole carnage from getting worse!"

 **Serena**

Serena was in the same position but in another corridor. Serena held her purple helmet as Dianah emerged.

"What do you want?" Serena asked firmly.

" _If you win, it might prove to Elisa that she can't just take over."_

"I fought her off before, and don't worry… once I win this and gain power within this city… Academia will remove Elisa." Serena replied.

" _What you do with your mortal life is up to you… I just hope my friend Elisa can return."_

"Good. Stay out of my way."

" _You know outside of Marina and that boy Yuri… I'm the only one else who cares for your well-being."_

"You only feel bad because I have your old friend within side of me." Serena begun to walk to the tunnel.

" _I have helped you and you have helped me… it's a two-way situation. We both need each other. And aside of that, I really truly respect you and care."_

"If you say so." Serena replied. Serena then stopped to think. The thoughts of Dianah going through what Serena has with Elisa rung in her mind. Serena could feel a bit of empathy towards her but knew she had to continue with the final.

 **Stadium**

"Here we are…. the final of the annual Friendship Cup! Serena and Yuzu, two Commons fighting for the chance to duel Aki and win the Friendship Cup!" Mellissa Claire yelled.

"Yes and if they beat Aki, they will arise to become a member of the Tops!" The crowd all roared with anticipation as MC yelled it out.

"But first… let's welcome our two entrants to the starting line!"

 **Tunnel**

Yuzu and Serena both entered the tunnel as the two looked at one another.

"So this is it." Serena said. "I already took Ray, Rin and Ruri's bracelet, and soon yours will be Academia's as well!"

"Listen Serena, I won't bother trying to convince to stop this evil plan…. but I will tell you that you won't win this duel. Not now, not ever." Yuzu firmly replied.

"Let your duel do the talking. I saw how smashed up you got vs Aki… just remember that!"

The two stopped and heard the crowd.

"Come on Serena! Give us blood!" yelled one half.

"Come on Yuzu! Entertain us!" replied the other.

Serena and Yuzu both got on the D-Wheels are they rode out to a large reception of noise.

 **Stadium**

The two pulled up on the line and looked around. There they saw different receptions for both.

"Dad… Yuya…. everyone… I will win this." Yuzu thought to herself.

"Marina… Yuri… Professor… just you wait. I will bring glory to our world!"Serena thought at the same time.

"Here we go!" MC yelled as the starting grid countdown appeared. Yuzu and Serena gripped the handlebars of their D-Wheels. The crowd saw the numbers appeared and counted down.

"3…..2….1!"

The light hit green and both girls charged forward.

"Riding Duel Acceleration!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll go first!" Serena yelled as she grabbed an Action Card right away. "I send Black Sheep to add Polymerization to my hand! Next I summon Lunalight Emerald Bird!" A green-winged bird in an orange dress emerged.

 **Lunalight Emerald Bird ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"I use her effect to discard Yellow Marten to draw one more card!" Serena drew. "Now since Marten was sent to the grave via a card effect I can add a Lunalight Spell or Trap to my hand from my deck! I add Perfume!"

"She's going all out already…" Yuzu thought.

"I use Marten's other effect! When in the grave, by returning Emerald to my hand, Marten can be summoned!" Emerald shot back to Serena's hand as a yellow squirrel-female emerged with a long tail. She wore a pink dress.

 **Lunalight Yellow Marten ATK: 800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4**

"Now I play Polymerization! I fuse Yellow and Emerald! Appear Lunalight Cat Dancer!" A tall woman dressed like a dancer appeared, circling onto the field. She had long red hair and had a green lengthy skirt. She held a dagger in her right hand.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

"Now when Emerald is in the grave due to a card effect, I summon Black Sheep in defence!"

 **Lunalight Black Sheep ATK: 100 DEF: 600 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 2**

"I play Fusion Recovery; this Spell adds Polymerization and a Fusion material back to my hand! I add Emerald Bird! I use Polymerization again to Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!" A female panther on two legs appeared. She had short black hair and wore a purple dress.

 **Lunalight Panther Dancer ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 8**

"I use Lunalight Perfume to return Cat Dancer!" Cat Dancer emerged, spinning out of a purple portal.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

"Amazing! Just amazing! What a start!" MC yelled.

" _What a desperate first turn."_ Warrior thought.

"Why do you say that?"Yuzu replied.

" _She's going all out… she's wasted her hand."_

"I don't think so, it seems she knows what she is doing." Yuzu added. Before Serena, Dianah emerged.

" _What are you planning exactly?"_ the beast asked.

"Yuzu knows all the methods of summoning… I need a strong attack!"

" _So why give her the power of Fusion."_

" _Because… I wanted to duel Yuzu… I wanted her to duel me in the final!"_

 **Turn 2**

 **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Here I go! Draw!" The two saw another Action Card but this time Yuzu was able to get in front and take it, annoying Serena. "Okay…" she said, thinking and looking at her hand. "I play the Field Spell, Melody of the Fairies!"

The field begun to change to a greenly glow as flowers appeared around the track. They were all bright yellow which lit up under the bright moon. The crowd all looked impressed as the flowers emerged.

"Next I set my Pendulum scale! Scale three Serenade the Melodious Pendulum Diva and scale four Mozarta!" Yuzu placed the two at either end of her duel disk as the pink Serenade emerged along with Yuzu's Mozarta who smiled as she arose.

 **Serenade 3 - 4 Mozarta**

"Next I use Alita the Archer's effect! I discard Batcha from my hand to summon her!"Ailta wore a green with brown amour. She held a sliver bow.

 **Queen Knight: Alita the Archer [2100 ATK / 900 DEF] Light/Fairy/LVL 5**

"I use Mozarta's Pendulum effect to double Serenade's scale!"

 **Serenade 6 – 4 Mozarta**

"I Pendulum Summon! AppearAmethyst!" A purple beam shot down and showed a warrior ith dark purple hair and wore a purple cape. She wore a purple tank top which had sliver amour over it with a purple sword.

 **Queen Knight: Amethyst Warrior ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Amethyst allows me to bring Moonlight out from my deck! Emerge!"

 **Queen Knight: The Moonlight Warrior [0 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Warrior / Effect / Tuner]**

"When Moonlight is Special Summoned, I can draw a card and if it's a Monster I can reduce Moonlight level by two! Draw!" Yuzu smiled at the card. It was "Melodious Kuriboh" _._ _"So now Moonlight becomes level one!"_

 **Moonlight LVL 1**

"I use Sernade's Pendulum effect! I banish her from the field to return Batcha to the field!" Serenade sung a glorious melody as she disappeared as Bactha, who was a yellow haired Melodious monster in a black outfit with green boots, appeared. She sung as she was summoned.

 **Bachta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 6/Scale 3**

"Now! I Synchro Summon!"

"Bring it!" Serena said.

"I tune Moonlight and Bachta!"

Moonlight became green rings and Bachta followed through.

 **6+1=7**

"Appear **!** Beach the Melodious Maestra!"A blonde haired woman with her hair tied up appeared. She wore a purple dress with silver stars across it. She shinned onto the field.

 **Beach the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Synchro/LVL 7**

"When Moonlight is sent to the graveyard I can send two cards on my field and send them back to my deck to draw two new cards!" Mozarta and Alita both glowed and returned to the deck as Yuzu drew to more cards.

"Synchro Summoning to drawing new cards! Amazing!" MC yelled.

"I Normal Summon Harmony the Melodious Diva!"

 **Harmony the Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light/Fairy/LVL 4**

"Here it comes Serena! I overlay Harmony and Amethyst Warrior!" Both became yellow beams and shot into the black whirlpool which formed on the track. "Xyz Summon! Queen Knight: Arturia the Pendragon!"

 **Queen Knight: Arturia the Pendragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Rank4 / Warrior / XYZ/OU 2**

"I use my Field Spell! It increases all my Fairies by 500! And remember Queen Knight's are both Warrior and Fairy!"

 **Arturia ATK: 3000**

 **Beach ATK: 2800**

As they changed attack, the field glew even lighter as small lights appeared in the sky.

"I use Arturia to make one Monster you control have zero attack!" Catdancer glowed in dark energy as she powered down.

 **Arturia OU: 1**

 **Cat Dancer ATK: 0**

"Now Pendragon! Attack!"

"I don't think so!" Serena replied. "I play the Quick Defence Action Card!" she said as she played the Action Card. "I switch Cat to defence!"

"Then I use my Action CardDetour! I negate Cat Dancer's effect to hit you 500 damage!"

 **Serena LP: 4000 – 3500**

Arturia chased after Cat Dancer but the feline used her claw to push the warrior away. Cat Dancer went into attack Arturia to gain more time for Serena and unleashed a swipe with her long claws. Arturia raised her sword which deflected her paw away. She slammed her sword into Cat's body, wiping her out as Serena gritted her teeth.

"When Arturia destroys a Monster, I can add a Fairy Monster with equal or less attack then Cat Dancer! I addQueen Knight Herald of Light!"

"I play my Trap Lunalight Reincarnation Dance! I add two Lunalights from my deck once a Lunalight is destroyed! I add the Pendulums Tiger and Wolf!"

"Fine but now I attack!" Yuzu saw an Action Card near her front wheel and quickly grabbed it. "I use Big Damage to increase Beach's attack by 1000!"

 **Beach ATK: 3800**

"Now attack Beach!"

"I don't think so!" Serena had taken an Action Card during Yuzu's speech. "I useHigh Dive on Panther to increase her attack by 1000!"

 **Panther ATK: 3800**

"Damnit!" Both Panther and Beach destroyed each other as dust filled their sight. "…Since Beach is destroyed, my Field Spell allows me to add a Queen Knight from my deck. I add Melodious: The Shining Diva which is also treated as a Queens Knight. Finally I set a new Pendulum scale! Go Shinning and Herald of Light!"

Herald arose in dark yellow armour. She had long blond hair and held a sword while Shinning was a blue-skinned female in a pink dress. She had a long white wings filled with feathers.

 **Diva 5 – 7 Herald**

 **Turn 3**

 **Serena LP: 3500 Hand: 6**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"I draw!"Serena said as she added the seventh card to her hand.

" _Seven cards…" Ciel said who appeared alongside Yuzu. Yuzu didn't reply but instead bit her lips._

"I set my two Pendulum scales! Lunalight Wolf and Tiger!"A purple wolf arose along with a yellow tiger into the sky as they glowed under the night moon.

 **Wolf 1 – 5 Tiger**

"I use Tiger's Pendulum effect! I fuse in my graveyard with Panther… Cat… and Emerald!"

"Here it comes!" Yuzu said, bracing herself. All three Monsters arose above the field as they entered the whirlpool.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The queen of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

A tall purple feline humanoid appeared. She had long hair with a pink robe around her legs. She held a sword with the Lunalight mask now around her hair. She flew next to Serena as the crowd roared with excitement.

 **Lunalight Leo Dancer ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

"I'm not done! I play Lunalight Fusion to fuse two of my Lunalights from my hand along with a Monster from my extra deck!"

"Wait what?!" Yuzu replied with surprise.

"I'm from Academia Yuzu… this stuff is simple! I can use a material from my extra deck if you control a Monster you summoned from the extra deck!" Yuzu had no response and gritted her teeth. "I fuse Kaleido Chick and Blue Cat in my hand along with Cat Dancer! Go!" All three spun in the whirlpool as a bright purple light shot down.

A purple humanoid-feline emerged with bright golden amour around her body. She had bright yellow hair which glowed in the night sky while holding two daggers and a pink long robe coming down from her waist.

"I Fusion Summon Lunalight Sabre Dancer!"

 **Lunalight Sabre Dancer ATK: 3000 DEF: 2600 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 9**

"That's a new one…" Yuzu thought.

"I use Kaleido's effect! When sent to the grave via a card effect I can add Polymerization back to my hand from my graveyard and for each Beast-Warrior banished or in my graveyard Sabre gains 200 attack!"

 **Sabre ATK: 4400**

"I attack your Xyz!"

"I use Herald's Pendulum effect to destroy herself and save an Xyz Monster on my field!" Herald glowed as she was sacrificed. Her energy flowed around Yuzu's Monster.

"But you take damage!" Sabre slammed her daggers into the Monster as Yuzu took a major hit and was sent skidding on the track. As she spun she saw an Action Card and grabbed it.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 – 1600**

"I play Damage Draw! When I take 2000 or more damage I draw two cards! Next when I take battle damage, Shining Diva can be summoned from my Pendulum Zone!"

 **Melodious: The Shining Diva [1500 ATK / 2900 DEF / Light / Level 9 / P.S.5 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

"Fine! I attack with Leo!"

"Then I send Melodious Kuriboh from my hand to switch all my Monsters to defence! And when Diva is on the field, the turn she is Special Summoned all Fairy Monsters cannot be destroyed via battle."

"You hung on… I set two cards and end my turn!"

"This is simply amazing! Truly worthy of a final! Both girls are fighting hard with each overcoming the others last move!" Mellissa Claire yelled.

"Well done Yuzu! Entertain us more!" yelled a man from the sides. Next to him another looked annoyed.

"Serena's dueling is entertaining! Not flashy lights! We want blood!" replied the other.

 **Turn 4**

 **Serena LP: 3500 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 1600 Hand: 3**

Yuzu looked at the screen on her D-Wheel and saw the two set cards on Serena's field.

"Is one… of them Dimensional Barrier? That card which can cut out a summoning method for a turn…?" Yuzu thought as she remembered her duel V Marina where she played it.

"Don't think too hard… it's not healthy!" Serena mocked.

"There's not a lot I can do about it anyway." Yuzu reaffirmed in her mind. "But if a make one wrong move… I'll be punished." Yuzu drew as she looked at her hand. She had an idea but needed to focus on making it right.

"Just go!" Serena yelled.

"Fine draw! I set scale nine Argerich the Melodious Pianist and scale three Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods!"

 **Argerich 9 – 3 Gods**

"Now I destroy Chosen one-"

"I don't think so I use Dimensional Barrier and I declare Pendulum! You can't Pendulum Summon this turn!"

"Knew it!"

"What?!" Serena replied.

" _You baited her?"_ Warrior asked.

"You bet and she fell for it! Enjoy that ladies and gentleman?!" Yuzu yelled to the crowd who all roared at the trick Yuzu pulled. "Now that's not all!"

"You dare!" Serena replied with fury. "All you can do is entertain, you're not a duelist! You can make cute little rabbits appear from your hat or whatever… but duels are fights…. and only one of us can fight!"

"Fights? Duels bring fun to everyone… I understand that they are a serious tool as well… but your school is trying to ruin for them all!"

"And that will ruin you in the long-term!" Warrior replied to Serena. "If you live by just fighting and believing in the ideal vacuums of a man like the mad king, you will only end up making the mistakes we made in the past."

"I don't need advice from a spirit!"

"Then I play this! Synchro Ritual Harmony of Fairies!" Yuzu said. "I know this is the card someone gave me as a gift and I'll use it! I can banish materials from my deck, graveyard and face up in my extra deck with 2500 or less attack to Ritual AND Synchro!"

"WHAT?!" Serena said in shock.

"I know why Ciel made me this card… I just hope it can make everyone hear me! I tune Kuriboh from my extra deck with Archer!"

Kuriboh shot into the sky as Archer followed.

 **5+2=7**

"Synchro Summon! Appear Star Crimson!" The Monster was a female wearing a full body red cloak. She wore a black mask with a giant axe.

 **Queen Knight: Star Crimson [2500 ATK / 1800 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Warrior / Synchro]**

"Now for my Ritual Summon! I banish Carreno the Melodious Maestra from my deck!" A blue beam shot down from the sky. "Melodious Prima the Exceptional in defence!" A girl with a blue-clad staff manifested in the field.

 **Melodious Prima the Exceptional 500 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Fairy / Ritual**

As both were summoned the crowd roared as Yuzu raised her hands up.

 **Ray/Yuya**

As Yuzu had summoned her Monsters, Ray and Yuya were sitting and wondering their next move. Security was looking for them after Ray was able to sneak Yuya out of the hospital.

" _Master Yuya."_

Yuya looked behind and there were Star and Timegazer, the spirit-friends of Odd-Eyes.

"What is it?" Yuya asked.

" _We have… felt a signal from Ciel… we shall show you."_ said Star as the two brothers held out their hands and the background slowly changed.

"What now?" Ray said as they slowly found themselves above the track, almost like watching from the sky.

" _Yuya?! Ray?"_ Across the sky they saw a surprising sight. There ahead was Yugo, Ruri and Rin… as well as Yuri who also looked confused as he saw Serena dueling.

"Where are we?!" Yuri demanded.

"I guess we've got front row tickets to this duel!" Yugo replied as Yuri continued to watch.

 **Duel**

""I use my Field Spell! It increases all my Fairies by 500 attack-wise!"

 **Crimson ATK: 3000**

 **Exceptional ATK: 1000**

Okay Serena! Crimson attacks!" Crimson charged forward with her axe as she spun it around. "Crimson doubles her attack when she attacks!"

 **Crimson ATK: 6000**

Crimson slammed her axe into Leo Dancer who tried to deflect her away with the sword. Serena felt the blow of the attack.

 **Serena LP: 4000 – 1000**

 **Crimson ATK: 3000**

"I use Arturia to make one Monster you control have zero attack! Attack"

 **Sabre ATK: 0**

 **Arthia OU: 0**

"I don't think so!" Serena saw an Action Card and grabbed it. "Go Evasion!" The Action Card allowed Serena to dodge the attack, annoying Yuzu. "Seems I have pretty decent luck in getting Action Cards as well!"

"It's not luck… well not really." Yuzu replied. "I'm an entertainer… like Yuya…. we can feel these things! We make our own luck!"

"What nonsense!" Serena said as she held her head. The blow from Leo Dancer's destruction had made her head hurt.

"Serena? … Are you okay?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes! Finally!" a member of the crowd yelled.

"Make her hurt more!" yelled another.

Yuzu looked around as the crowd who bayed for blood were now supporting Yuzu in wanting to hurt Serena.

"No! Stop this! Pain isn't entertaining! Stop!"

…

"They laugh at Serena?! I'll rip each of their heads off!" Yuri yelled as he watched down.

"Hypocrite!" Yugo yelled.

"Excuse me?!" Yuri replied in fury clenching his fist.

"You bring pain and misery to all you touch!" Rin said.

"You destroyed my home world!" Ruri added.

"We do that for order! For our beliefs! This is just pure barbarism!" The fusion soldier exclaimed These barbarians deserve to become cards for the new utopia.

"Then why is Yuzu the only one who's showing care for her safety?" Yuya replied.

"She cares too much. Kindness is weakness!"

"You wrecked our worlds…. MY WORLD!" Ruri replied with fury, the normally nice-polite girl had enough. "You don't get it! You lack such an awareness of your hypocrisy! The Professor is USING YOU!"

"He saved us! He showed us the right way!"

"It's like talking to a brick wall! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Ruri yelled.

….

Up in her box, Aki watched as she was waiting to see who she would duel.

"Nonsense." Aki thought. "How could think pain is not entertaining? It's what makes us separate from the weak…. this Serena girl speaks like a cult-member but she's right on that aspect."

…

"Listen to me everyone! Pain isn't or ever will be a way to communicate… dueling isn't for violence! How can we watch a fellow human-being struggle and we laugh at them? What kind of monster is that?!" Yuzu said to the crowd.

"What is she on about now?" said a part of the crowd.

"Is… she right?" another said.

"Yuzu! Get back to dueling!" Mellissa Claire said.

"Focus on dueling not politics!" MC replied. "This is how life works!"

"Open your eyes! There's a divide in this world and nothing is solved by keeping things separate! We need to respect each other!" I've seen with my own eyes the power that can be the union between Commons and Tops, this is the time to join and fight not for, my friend Rin knew this and she had a hard time believing that it was never possible."

"Commons are Commons for a reason!" yelled a crowd member.

"Tops will pay!" replied another. As they spoke, there was loads of arguing now going on in the crowd.

"STOP THIS ALL OR WE WILL CALL SEUCIRTY!" MC yelled.

"Yuzu! Last warning! If you say anymore, we will void this duel and you will go underground!" Mellissa Claire replied.

"Damnit they won't listen!" Yuzu yelled in her mind while closing her eyes.

" _You tried talking, now win this duel and beat Aki!"_ Warrior said who emerged.

"Yeah, you're right." Yuzu replied.

…

Back in the sky, Yuri was showing more concern for Serena who still looked in pain.

"Serena! Snap out of this! Use the pain like we were trained! Stop being a coward! I won't leave you alone in this!"

As Yuri begged for Serena to get up, everyone could hear this and remained in silence.

"I have to help you become stronger!"

…

Serena looked up, something within Ciel's mind appeared as Yuzu felt it as well.

"It's Dark Angel!" both said at once.

In the high sky, the moon slowly back surely begun to change darker, the sky became cloudier as the crowd looked up.

"What is this?" Mellissa said with surprise.

"We need to do something… my voice won't stop it!" Yuzu thought.

"Allow me to change that!" Ciel said as Yuzu nodded. Yuzu's eyes slowly changed to pink as Ciel took over.

Ciel raised her hand and within Serena' struggling mind she could hear a voice.

" _Serena! Snap out of this! Use the pain like we were trained! Stop being a coward! I won't leave you alone in this!"_

"Yuri?" Serena said as she seemingly returned to her senses. Ciel had transferred Yuri's voice into hers.

"That hopefully should remind her." Ciel said as she switched back to Yuzu.

"I hope so. I end my turn."

In the high sky, the moon slowly became red as Serena smirked.

"What now?!" Yuzu said.

Serena looked behind and instead of purple glow she normally got from Elisa, it was red.

Yuzu felt something and so did her Monsters who all readied themselves for battle despite ending the turn.

"What is this?" Yuzu said.

"Elisa can't get past Serena's willpower… so she's influencing her in another way…. the blood moon."

Yuzu and the rest of the crowd could hear howling. Serena's Monsters were howling in the grave along with the Monster on the field.

" _I only ever saw this once…"_ Warrior said. _"Elisa can't take control fully as Serena is now aware of Elisa so… she's using the moon to influence Serena. Her power is transferring to her from the sky…_ _Like Linette loved speed, Fiona with birds… Ciel with music… Maria and spirits…. Elisa loved the moon and the sky."_

"So that's why?"

"No. Elisa's love transferred into Serena's deck… in more ways than one. Elisa befriended a group back in the original world… the Lunalight clan. It was where she met Dianah."

"Lunalight clan?"

"All of your Monsters were once either friends of ours or they fought with us in the war. Lunalight Monsters were in the clan. Dianah was young and rebellious when Elisa met her… Dianah was the same as Elisa in that way. However one night when Elisa was visiting Dianah, a swarm of Plaguespreader Zombie's arose and attacked… it appeared the Lunalight clan had taken the burial ground of the zombies…. and they wanted it back."

"Then what happened?"

"The Lunalight clan battled and were over swarm… so the Lunalight clan did something they never thought they would do. They used their power to sacrifice their life energy exchange to change the moon to blood…. the blood moon increases their power for a small while."

"What about Elisa though?" Yuzu replied.

"Elisa had to hide, she was young at this time remember. She saw Dianah get corrupted as the Lunalight clan beat the Plaguespreader Zombie's… however the after effects were much different then they feared. The Lunalight clan lost their sanity…"

At this point Warrior appeared alongside Yuzu and Ciel.

" _We arrived a few minutes after the clan beat the zombies." Warrior said. "The fight was that quick… we had no time to stop it.. once we got there, we saw Elisa… enjoying the violence. She was an angel and she did… nothing! Not even the sight of her friend going berserk changed her mind…. she said… "it was an improvement…." At that point… as we tried to tame them… I lost an arm."_

"Wait? What?!" Yuzu said.

" _It's a bit ironic since I took Marina's eye out… but yes. Me and Ciel tried to calm them down but Elisa kept encouraging them. One of them got to my arm and ripped it off…. me and Ciel had to evacuate.. she was able to heal me with her magic however the Lunalight clan had more lasting effects. Whenever a blood moon appears, they go crazy… Elisa is using the same technique to take over Serena."_

"Why was Elisa even like this? I've seen visions and your past… but why?" Yuzu asked.

" _Because she felt inferior to the dragons I suppose… plus she always had that… rough edge to her. We should have done more to not allow our sister to end up like that."_ Ciel replied.

"It's not your fault Ciel. But now Elisa has found a way to corrupt Serena… not good." Yuzu said.

 **Turn 5**

 **Serena LP: 1000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 1600 Hand: 1**

"Now you die! Draw! I use Luna Light Perfume's effect in my graveyard but first I need an Action Card!" Serena quickly grabbed one. "I discard this pointless card and banish Luna Light Perfume to add Blue Cat to my hand from my deck!"

"Something big is coming…" Yuzu thought.

"I play Lunalight Queen Fusion to fuse Leo Dancer in the graveyard and Blue Cat in my hand! Princess of the night, destroy our enemies with your instincts of beasts! I FUSION SUMMON, Dianah Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast! Appear Dianah, Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast!" A female beast who wore white amour emerged. She held a double-speared weapon. She flew alongside Serena whose red eyes burned with rage.

 **Dianah, Queen of the Fusion Lunalight Beast [2800 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Beast-Warrior / Fusion]  
**

"I can now activate my second Trap! The Continuous Lunalight Serenade Dance! When I Fusion Summon you gain a Lunalight Token!" The mask which the Lunalight's wore appeared on Yuzu's field in attack.

 **Lunalight Token ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4/Token**

"But why?!" Yuzu questioned.

"Because now Dianah gains 500 attack for each Monster you control!" Dianah howled at the blood moon as it gained the attack boost from three Monsters.

 **Dianah ATK: 4300**

"When Dianah is Fusion Summoned she gains attack equal to one level five or higher Monster you control! Crimson's points are mine as well! All 3000!" Dianah glowed as she increased her strength.

 **Dianah ATK: 6300**

"6300?! Amazing!" MC yelled.

"Attack!" Serena yelled as Dianah launched an assault.

"I use my Melodious Prima the Exceptional's second effect! When you attack, I negate it and Prima gains defence equal to it!"

"Then I use Dianah's effect to negate one level five or higher Monster's effect! It's useless!" Prima turned to grey as she lost her effects.

"Damnit…"

Serena quickly grabbed another Action Card and she smirked.

"I play Berserk! This allows me to attack all Monsters you control but you take no damage!"

"Not good!" Yuzu said as she tried to find one.

"You can't match Dianah's speed! GO!" Dianah charged directly at Prima, the figure going so quick each of the flowers on the field slowly burnt away.

Dianah slammed her spear into Prima which made her yell. Dianah took the spear out and Prima was destroyed. The crowd who loved the intense action roared with excitement. As Yuzu lost her Ritual Crimson was next.

Crimson launched her sickle at Dianah but the Fusion Monster used her spear to knock it away. Dianah sliced at the Synchro, slashing at its neck.

"When Crimson leaves the field I draw one card." Yuzu said as she did just that. Dianah then launched towards the Xyz.

The Xyz held up her sword but Dianah was far too quick. She used all her speed and power to slice the sword in halve as she slammed her weapon into the Xyz. Yuzu and the crowd saw as Dianah wiped out all her Monsters.

…

"Serena has gone crazy!" Ruri said, watching.

"This must be her angel…." Yugo replied.

"You're all wrong." Yuri said, almost smiling. "She's got more power… and is in full control!"

…

" _Impressive Serena."_ Elisa thought in her mind. _"But you won't be in charge for much longer….!"_

As Serena rode around the track, she looked back at Yuzu, determined to finish her off.

"My chest might hurt… but today is the day… you die Yuzu!"

As Yuzu looked at Serena she could see her bright red eyes. As she continued to look she could hear a voice.

" _Enter the darkness Yuzu! You will win with that anger… that power!"_

"Wait…. that voice… Sin?!" A shadow emerged in front of Yuzu.

" _If you use your anger like before, you would be unstoppable!"_

"You've tried enough times and failed, so go away!"

" _This isn't about me… this is the darkness in your heart wanting to be born! You know you could be the champion and change this world! These are bad people!"_

"I won't take your evil side!"

" _I don't take sides! If there is a darkness… I exist. I merely want you to explore that option… darkness does not always mean evil."_

"Darkness doesn't always mean evil? …." Those words run in Yuzu's mind as she could see the potential she could gain.

Next to her current vision, she could see Yuya who appeared. He was smiling and laughing.

"I know where I stand Sin… same as before! You are right in a regard… but I will never resort to pain and hurting others!" Yuzu yelled.

" _Well you just wasted your chance…."_ Sin replied. _"You have the power to see spirits… to see me… and I was willing to help you…. well no-more._ "

"What do you mean?" Yuzu said with her eyes now angry at Sin alone.

" _You're a threat. Now you know of me… and you stand against me… you wish to turn the world to smiles… you wish to end my eternal supply of darkness… my very existence! I gave you a chance to give in…. but I know that cannot happen… this is war… what comes after this war will bring the five worlds to its knees!"_

After Sin spoke those words, it disappeared and Yuzu returned to the stadium.

"What does he mean?" Yuzu thought.

" _Ignore him!"_ Ciel yelled. _"Focus on his duel, right here, right now!"_

"Yeah you're right."

" _Your turn starts now!"_ Warrior yelled.

"Since it's my end of turn, Dianah loses her 3000 boost."

 **Dianah ATK: 4300**

 **Turn 6**

 **Serena LP: 1000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 1600 Hand: 2**

"Yes and I draw! I play Pendulum Card Burst! I destroy my Pendulum scales to draw two cards! Thank you Argerich the Melodious Pianist and scale three Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods!" The two bowed in the scales as they disappeared. Yuzu then drew two more cards.

" _Do it!"_ Warrior said.

"Yes! I set scale four Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior and scale six Loyal Defender!" Both females arose in each scale in bright lights.

 **Warrior 4 – 6 Loyal**

"I now Pendulum Summon! AppearQueen Knight: Glorious Swordwoman!" A long red-haired female with a long black cape with red amour. She held a long sharp sword.

 **Queen Knight: Glorious** **Swordswoman** **[1900 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.2 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

"Swordswoman's effect and I can switch her with Warrior!"

"What?!" Serena said as she went up to Warrior. The two held their hands together as they swung around to switch positions. Swordswoman threw her sword to Warrior who took it with pride.

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7 – Scale: 4**

When Warrior was summoned she shot up ahead. There she saw two purple flowers and grabbed them. She then appeared next to Yuzu and gave her one while Warrior wore on.

"What's this for?"

" _For luck… and it's a good show!"_ Warrior replied as the crowd all roared with the interaction.

" _Back in the original world these flowers gave people hope."_ Ciel added.

"Yes…. and we shall not lose these flowers! We won't have them get damaged! Now I Normal Summon Queen Knight: Majestic Griffin!"A pink griffin flew onto the field with red amour underneath.

 **Queen Knight: Majestic Griffin 1500 ATK / 1200 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Beast / Effect] Monster**

"Warrior gains 500 attack due to my Field!"

 **Warrior ATK: 3000**

"And thanks to Loyal my Monsters also gain 200 more!"

 **Warrior ATK: 3200**

"I use Loyal's effect to switch your Dianah's attack with your Monster's defence!"

 **Dianah ATK: 2600 DEF: 4300**

"Thanks to Griffin, all Fairy Monsters gain 1000 attack!"

 **Warrior ATK: 4200**

"Warrior go!" Warrior raised her sword which gained power from all the flowers on the field. Warrior slammed into Serena's beast, wiping Dianah out. "And when Dianah destroys a Monster via battle… you take the destroyed Monster's attack as damage!" A fiery beast formed from Warrior's sword which charged forward.

Serena dashed around a corner as she remained confident.

* * *

A/N Massive thank you to Rom and really sorry for the delay! I will answer all the reviews and stuff in next chapter which won't take as long, promise!

 **OC Cards – Rom**

 **Melodious: The Shining Diva [1500 ATK / 2900 DEF / Light / Level 9 / P.S.5 / Warrior / Pendulum] - Rom OC**

 _Pendulum Effect when you are going to receive damage in battle summon this card directly to your field._

Monster Effect:

 _This card is treated as Queen Knight_

When this card has been summoned to the field with a special summon, all fairy monsters cannot be destroyed in battle or card effects.

 **Synchro Ritual Harmony of Fairies/Spell Card**

When your opponent has more monsters in the field that were known from the extra deck, you can perform a ritual summon from your deck and a Synchro of fairy monsters with less than 2500 attacks attack the field, using materials from your deck , cemetery or pendulum monster of the extra deck. When this effect is used you cannot summon monsters special summon the rest of the turn.

 **Queen Knight: Glorious Swordwoman[1900 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.2 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

 _Pendulum Effect: If this card was put in your pendulum Zone because you changed it for a Queen Knight monster you can activate the following effect: When a Queen Knight monster is attacked you can cancel its destruction and at the same time the damage you will have suffered returns half (Destroy this card by activating this effect and you cannot add to your hand a Queen knight monster the turn that this card is activated)._

Monster effect: If this card was pendulum summon to your field, you can choose a card in your pendulum zone and replace it with this card on the field. This card is treated as a Fairy-type.

 **Queen Knight: Majestic Griffith [1500 ATK / 1200 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Beast / Effect] Monster**

When an effect is activated that will destroy a fairy-type monster in your field you can destroy this card instead they will not be affected. While this card is in the field, the fairy-type monsters gain 1000 attack points.


	141. Final - Part 2

Serena grabbed an Action Card and played it.

"I play Damage Banish! Battle damage is made zero!" Serena said.

"But I still destroyed your Monster so you take her attack as damage!" Yuzu replied.

"I also don't think so! I sense another one!" Serena charged up the track as the red energy chased after Serena. Serena saw the card she wanted and grabbed it. "I play Damage Advantage! When I would take damage by any means, by sending Polymerization to my grave from my hand, it's made zero!"

A force field blocked the attack as Yuzu gritted her teeth.

"But now since Dianah left the field, all your Monsters are wiped out!"

"I tribute Queen Knight: Majestic Griffith to stop the destruction of my other Fairy Monsters!" Griffith flew into the sky and took the hit instead. "I end my turn." Yuzu replied.

 **Turn 7**

 **Serena LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 1600 Hand: 0**

"Time to end this! DRAW!" Serena yelled. "I play Crimson Moon! I fuse two Fusion Monsters in my graveyard! Go Cat Dancer and Dianah!"

When the crimson moon spreads over the horizon, the queen of the beasts will awaken again to expand her murderous rage! FUSION SUMMON!" Lunalight Cat and Dianah spun around in the whirlpool which had taken a more darkened look. "Appear Kaira the Queen of the Lunalight Beasts!"

A long-haired fox appeared whose hair curled around its head. It had red amour on with flames coming out of its gauntlets which were placed on its wrists.

 **Kaira the Queen of the Lunalight Beasts ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10**

" _Damnit… the ultimate one."_ Warrior said.

"Next I use Wolf's effect! I fuse in my grave again! GoYellow Marten and Black Sheep!" Both fused to form a second Cat Dancer.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

"I banish Queen's Fusion and target Kaira! She cannot be destroyed in battle since I can now equip Dianah to her!"

"What?!" Yuzu replied as she sped up to get an Action Card.

"And next… when Kaira is Fusion Summoned Warrior loses halve of her attack!"

 **Warrior ATK: 2100**

"Karia can attack all Monsters you control and is unaffected by card effects! I also banish Sabre to grant Kaira another 3000 attack until the End Phase!"

"Give me a break!" Yuzu said as she took an Action Card.

 **Kaira ATK: 7000**

"Give Serena the trophy! She's going to win!" MC yelled.

"HURT HER!" roared the crowd.

"Enough of these games…. DIE YUZU! Kaira…. Howling Darkness!"

Kaira launched forward towards Warrior who stood firm, the red gauntlets burning.

Warrior raised her sword and clashed with Kaira, her sword pressing against the gauntlets.

"I won't let you win Serena! Not now or ever! I use my Pendulum effect of Swordswoman! Since she changed places with Warrior, I can destroy her and stop the destruction of Warrior and halve the damage!"

"But that still isn't enough!" Serena yelled as Warrior

"I still have this Action Card! Miracle! I halve the damage again!"

"WHAT?!" Serena said as she saw on her D-Wheel screen that Yuzu would take 1225 damage.

 **Yuzu LP: 1600 – 375**

Each Monster Yuzu controlled appeared behind Warrior and flowed into her sword. The sword was strong enough to knock Kaira away.

"Then Cat Dancer ends this duel!"

 _"Give us the strength Emma!"_ Warrior Dancer slammed into Warrior who remained on the field due to Swordswoman's effect. Cat Dancer went to slash her again but Warrior blocked it with her sword. She threw Cat Dancer's paw into the air and as a result, Warrior's face was scratched.

 **Yuzu LP: 300 – 75**

"75…. you're a cockroach. I end my turn!" Serena said.

"Warrior? Are you okay?" Yuzu said.

"I'm fine! Better than ever!"

Yuzu looked and the flower on her and Warrior's chests were intact. After the two interacted, Serena's chest begun to hurt again.

 **Turn 8**

 **Serena LP: 1000 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 75 Hand: 0**

"It's time to end this and save Serena! I draw!" Yuzu yelled. "I play Overlay Fusion from the Fairies!"

"Don't tell me…!"

"Yes! Ciel made these two to combine the forces of five worlds!"

"That's why my chest hurt?!" Serena said.

….

"Yes! Go Yuzu!" Ruri said as she watched from above.

"Come on Serena… don't throw this away!" Yuri thought as all he could do is watch.

….

"I can overlay Monsters in my graveyard as long as they are in my graveyard only! I overlay Melodious Prima the Exceptional and Queen Knight: Star Crimson!"

"Your Ritual and Synchro?!"

"That's right! Fallen warrior of the ancient world arises once again to your revolution and serves on my side, Come forth rank seven Queen Knight: The Revolutionary Xyz Black Paladin!" Both shot into the sky as a dark beam came down from the sky to the field.

This Monster had dark huge armour with two swords in both hands. While on his back he had two metal wings that radiated energy.

 **Queen Knight: The Revolutionary XYZ Black Paladin 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Rank 7 / Warrior / P.S.10 / Xyz / Pendulum**

"Now I Fusion Summon with cards in my extra deck! I banish Bachta andArgerich! Ancient warriors who fought in an ancient time… fuse your power and form a new hope…. I Fusion Summon! AppearQueen Knight: The Brave Paladin!"

A warrior who wore bright red amour with a yellow badge in its centre appeared. It had black legs which were also armoured. The warrior was female with pink eyes and wore a helmet with yellow stripes. It also had black wings made of pure energy. It held a large yellow sword.

 **Queen Knight: The Brave Paladin ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

"I can take out Cat Dancer but it won't be enough to win the duel…." Yuzu said. "But I can reduce Cat Dancer's attack down by 200 for each Fairy in my extra deck and graveyard!"

"Don't think so!" Serena sensed another Action Card. She grabbed one as the two took a corner on the track. "Invisibility blocks Cat Dancer from being affected by card effects!" Cat Dancer glowed in blue aura.

"So she has two Monsters which cannot be destroyed in battle or be affected by effects?! Wait…. Yuzu looked at her graveyard on his D-Wheel screen and saw something which surprised her.

" _You finally worked it out."_ Ciel said.

"I can do this?"

" _It's very rare that such a thing can happen but yes, you have the requirements!"_ Ciel said.

"Then I'll do it! I banish the two Spell Cards, Overlay Fusion from the Fairies and Synchro Ritual Harmony of Fairies!"

"Now what are you up to?" Serena asked.

"If I have an Xyz, Ritual, Fusion and Synchro in my field or graveyard, by targeting a Pendulum Monster on my field… I can target one of them and increase that Pendulum Monster's attack by that amount!"

"What?!"

"I'm passing Revolutionary XYZ Black Paladin's attack to Warrior!"Revolutionary handed Warrior its sword which Warrior took with pride.

 **Warrior ATK: 5100**

Serena took yet another Action Card. "I play Action Reuse! I reuse an Action Card in my graveyard! Quick Defence allows me to switch Cat to defence and since Karia is 7000 attack, she's your only target!"

"I can't beat Kaira…. yet… my cards have one more effect! When they are banished, Warrior can attack directly and this cannot be negated!"

"NO!" Serena yelled.

"Warrior end this!" Warrior launched forward, past Kaira and went to Serena. "You can build strong walls Serena, but we will get past them somehow!" As Warrior approached, Yuzu and others above could see Serena crying.

"Why is she crying?" Ruri said as Yuzu could see the others.

"Guys?!" Yuzu said.

"Yuzu!" Yuya added.

"Serena…." Yuri said slowly. As the group saw Serena cry, they could see visions of her getting zapped as a child along with Leo ordering Serena around.

"This is….?" Rin stuttered.

"Her tears…. Ciel?" Yuzu said to her angel.

" _Yes… It seems Elisa's control is slipping now Serena has lost and we're now seeing the true Serena_ …." Ciel added.

"I failed… again…" Serena said as she closed her eyes as the attack went through.

 **Serena LP: 1000 – Yuzu Wins**

"Serena!" Yuri yelled as her vision went back to normal. Yuzu realised she had won as Serena sat on her now stopped D-Wheel, depressed. The crowd all roared as Yuzu won.

"YUZU WINS! YUZU WINS!" Mellissa Claire yelled. "SHE DUELS THE QUEEN FOR THE TITLE!"

"YUZU! YUZU! YUZU!" all yelled the crowd. Yuzu didn't care about any of that as she went up to Serena.

"Serena… I saw what you went through… join us and we can save Yuri and stop Academia!" Yuzu said.

" _Let's hope…"_ Ciel added. Warrior observed the two, hoping in her mind.

Serena stood up and walked to the tunnel, she went past Yuzu without a glimpse of emotion. There Security took her and walked her off.

"She gave herself up?" Yuzu said.

 _"She can't do it; she is a soldier first before anything."_ Warrior said.

"Yuzu will duel Aki in tomorrow's grand final!" MC yelled.

Yuzu looked into the crowd and saw Aki in her box standing up. She then walked out.

 **Tunnel**

Yuzu pulled up in her D-Wheel as a female with security around her approached. The female had long red hair and in a blue dress with a beaded necklace.

"Yuzu… Hiiragi?" said the female.

"Um yes? Can I help you?" Yuzu said.

"Please come with me." she said.

"I can't… I'm tired…" Yuzu answered.

"You shall go along at the request of the wife of the councilman." said a guard.

"Wife?!" Yuzu said in surprise.

 **Aki Home**

Yuzu stood outside of Aki's parent's home. As expected it was a giant mansion as it was home to the councilman, Aki's father.

Yuzu went in as Aki's mother was already sitting down. Yuzu went to sit in the chair opposite her. Yuzu looked at a table near the chair and on it was a picture of the woman with a small female with long red hair.

"So you're… Aki's… mother?" Yuzu stuttered, she didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Yes and I'm sorry about my guard… as you can probably tell my husband being one of the council makes them very protective… I must say your duel earlier was quite impressive."

"Thank you, Mrs Izayoi." Yuzu replied

"No need to be so formal! It's Setsuko! I must ask though… where did those other summoning methods come from? I have never seen anything like it?"

"I…erm…."

"You're not from this world are you?" Setsuko said.

"You… know?"

"Well I actually did listen to a lot of what you spoke about during your duels… The crowd didn't listen while I did, plus my daughter has physic powers… I'm used to the strange!" she said cheerfully.

"So why am I here?" Yuzu asked.

"I know you've saved my husband. He mentioned you before after someone kidnapped him."

"It's a very long story." Yuzu said. "But I know your husband believes strongly in the ideals of the city system… while also wanting to reunite with Aki."

"Yes…. it's a complicated relationship with them two. I have a favour I need to ask. "

"Favour? Yuzu replied.

"I need you to save Aki… and stop this tyranny with the Commons and Tops!"

"Wait? You.. disagree with your husband?" Yuzu said.

"Hideo doesn't see it… or what he's doing to Aki. Aki ran away to join Arcadia after we didn't give her the care and treatment she deserved… I've realized that but my husband won't! This city… needs to be united…. since I've heard you and your friends… I see that now."

"Roget and Arcadia are-"

" _I know that voice…. Yuzu!"_ Yuzu looked up the stairs and to her shock she saw a figure in a yellow coat… Mina.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"So that's why Mina is staying here. She's on the run from Roget and Arcadia." Setsuko said.

"Yeah... I understand." Yuzu said in the least sarcastic way she could. She knew Mina still had a bomb underneath where Roget was blackmailing her to act as his eyes and ears.

"It's great to see you again Yuzu!" Mina said.

"Now if you two will excuse me, I will go and sort out food for both of you!" Setsuko said as she departed. The two young girls now were in the room alone.

"So you snuck in here?" Yuzu said.

"You know how good I am at getting people to trust me…..!" Mina gave a wink to Yuzu.

"So you're free of Roget?" Yuzu hit back, annoyed.

"Of course not…. Roget has a guard from Security undercover here. He was able to get me in here without the others seeing my…. bombs…"

"And Roget will kill you if you disobey?"

"Duh. You know Roget and Arcadia are joining forces… for when Academia arrive. Roget controls the council thanks to Mikage being under his control…. Roget holds all the pawns. One word and the council cut Arcadia's funding and turn the whole Tops on them."

"Under control? I should've guessed." Yuzu said.

"Roget wants me here to… stop the wife of the councilman…."

"How? I won't let you!"

"By any means." Mina replied. As she finished, Setsuko returned with soft food on a tray. She placed it down as she sat.

Mina looked at it and for a brief minute, felt something she hadn't felt for ages.

"This food…. it's kinda like the food my mother gave me." Mina said.

"I'm glad." Setsuko said. "So she's a Tops?" Setsuko asked.

"Um… yes, but we don't get along anymore." Mina stuttered.

"And you Yuzu… your parents are from the other world as well?"

"Erm yes. But I only have a father…."

"What is he like?" Setsuko asked kindly.

"Oh? A mess… always with bad jokes… burning food…. making little kids laugh at our school. He's always there if you need him… always watching out for me." Yuzu replied with a degree of sadness.

 **Marina, Edo**

After saving Edo from Security, Marina and Edo had been talking in the alleyway.

"Amazing job! Now we're free to return home! Me and Serena have had to play the long-game to survive here." Marina said.

"Well you're still here… and Serena is dueling right now?"

"Yeah, regardless of what happens, we have a plan. Thanks to Dennis still pretending to be under Roget's control we know where Yuri is and where the Lancers are." Marina explained.

"I also… have some bad news…."

"What is it?"

"Leo's condition is worsening and… it appears he's losing more control." Edo said. "Also… he removed all commanders from their jobs."

"What?!"

"Leo is assuming all that pressure onto himself… he had enough of our failure." Edo added.

"He…. no way…"

"We have to prove to him why he chose us in the first place!"

"Agreed. That role means everything to me! It's who we are!"

"Yes." Edo replied. "I think at least…."

"Edo, are you… stuttering?"

"Well…. of course not!" he stuttered once again. "I…. is Leo really of sound-mind anymore?"

"Leo might be going through a bad time but…"

"He's dying!"

"Wait? What?!"

"I found out recently….. Cobra is working on a system to keep him alive until we have all 10 pieces of theangels and dragons!" Edo shouted.

"D….dying…?" Marina said weakly as she sat down.

"How can we trust a guy who…."

"SHUT IT!" Marina hit back. "Cobra will find a cure. Leo is still the same man as when he saved our world! Everyone gets sick… it doesn't change them!"

"It does!" Edo yelled.

"Bite your tongue!"

"He's not the same guy anymore….!"

"You made a vow of honour to serve the man who saved Fusion! We support those we care for, through any situation!" Marina said back. "Now I know why you got demoted."

"You dare disrespect me?"

"Yes! You dare disrespect the man who looked after you when your father died?! I should duel you right now and card you…. you're no different to any You Show School scum!"

"S….scum?" Edo stuttered as the words hit him. Marina sighed.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that. But you know Leo looks out for both of us; I don't understand your doubting." As Marina replied, she thought about Gloria getting her mind messed up thanks to Leo's punishment but she ignored it as she still fully believed in Leo.

Marina put her hand out to Edo to remind them of being friends. Despite Edo and Marina's differences they both needed each other right now. Edo took the offer and shook on it.

"Where's Dennis?" Edo asked.

"Passing a message onto Yuzu…. now time to check in on Serena's duel."

Marina opened up her duel disk and saw that Serena had lost.

"No way…." Edo said while looking at the results.

"So Serena will be heading towards where Yuri is…. we have to go and save them." Marina said.

"And Gloria?"

"She's in the Facility. We need to free both and now!"

"Ok." Edo said. "We need to get Dennis back to our side, recall him and then we can talk."

"Will do."

 **Mina Yuzu**

"So what is Aki like… up close?" Yuzu said.

"Well before Arcadia got into her mind, she was fun loving person. She didn't have her powers appear until she was about ten…. it was then the years of neglect begun. We just didn't treat her well." Setsuko answered. "We both got busier and busier."

"But what about now?"

"We don't speak anymore. When we tried, Aki would never return our calls."

"What does she think about this world's system?" Mina added.

"She doesn't care; she's only for Physic Duelists. Arcadia is planning something but who knows what."

" _Sounds like Serena, only caring about her world."_ Ciel said who emerged and spoke to Yuzu within her mind.

"It is exactly like Serena. It's scary how similar they are." Yuzu replied.

Yuzu had a message appear on her duel disk. She opened it and looked surprised.

"I take it you need to go?" Setsuko said.

"Um yeah… sorry, it's tournament stuff." Yuzu said as she stood up.

"Okay, I'll have my driver drop you off."

"It's okay! I can go myself! Mina, you coming?" Yuzu said in a convincing tone, Mina looked surprised.

"I'm on the run… it's okay!" Mina replied.

"Maybe it'll be better to have you in a different location with a strong duelist." Yuzu said.

"That's a great idea!" Setsuko said. "Yuzu can keep you safe more then I could!"

"….. Fine…." Mina said begrudgingly.

"Okay take some cake first." Setsuko said as she hugged both girls. "Be safe."

"Oh we will!" Yuzu said as both departed. As Mina left with Yuzu, her mother was in her mind once more.

… **.**

"I could die now!" Mina said to Yuzu. The two were now in the streets of Tops, keeping a low profile.

"If Roget wanted you dead he would have." Yuzu said. "Now wait." Yuzu allowed Ciel to take over as her eyes lit up. Mina begun to glow in a pink aura as the bomb from underneath slowly detached.

The bomb came off and Ciel threw it the sky. She was able to make it explode without any damage or harm done below. Yuzu returned to normal afterwards.

"If you want me to say thanks then I-"

"I don't care." Yuzu said. "Now tell me, why have I got a message from Dennis telling me where my friends are?"

"I don't need to tell you anything… " Mina said as she walked away.

"Wait!" Yuzu said.

"You're on your own! Until next time!" Mina replied as she continued to walk away.

"We could unite Mina!"

"Our end goals are so far apart Yuzu… no chance!"

"Fine, then I won't let you harm the others!" Yuzu said.

"Then we shall duel soon." Mina replied with a smirk. "My mother will be very happy once I succeed….. She's dead you know."

"Dead?"

"Yes. Once I gain your bracelets and the dragons under my control, I will bring her back… and so much more!" Mina said with glee.

"That's messing with things out of our control!"

"Humans are there to push the limits of existence! And you and your angels are that!" Mina replied.

"I didn't know your mother but…. would she really approve of you bringing her back by killing others?!"

"There's only one way to find that out!" Mina departed with a smirk.

 **Ray, Yuya**

Ray and Yuya had returned to themselves and were wondering as to what to do next.

"We need to find the others!"

"So now what?" Yuya replied.

The two paused and heard a D-Wheel. They quickly looked out of the window of the abandoned house and saw a pleasant sight. It was Rin and Sora who looked up and waved.

… **.**

"I scouted the abandoned houses before." Sora said. "It was a matter of time before we found you guys."

"Thank you Sora… and Rin." Ray said.

"Yes it's nice to meet you in person and not…. you know."

"Yeah Academia's control is gone." Ray replied

"What happened with you guys?" Yuya said.

"Long story short we know where the others are, Shinji told us." Rin answered.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah, he said his underground forces were making a move now… he left to join them." Rin replied.

"Well… on foot…. we kinda stole his D-Wheel!" Sora said with a small laugh.

"Ringo got wrecked." Rin said with a degree of sadness. "But the fun was building it!" Rin perked up.

"Okay so let's go and save our friends!" Yuya said.

"Yeah." Rin said. "We start with underground!"

 **Underground**

Tsukikage had tied up Damon and the others while they were knocked out. The remaining Lancers and the allies from underground had departed.

Shinji had walked into the underground as the front had been left open due to the riots.

A little while later inside Shinji saw Damon and Tony tied up along with the rest of the Revolutionaries.

"Guys!" Shinji rocked them and Damon slowly woke up.

"Shinji?" Damon said.

"Hey? What happened?" Shinji said.

"Ruka and her group….."

"Ruka? Of course…!" Shinji untied Damon. "Get up and free the others. Tonight, Tops will burn."

 **Security Tower**

Security guards dragged Serena into the tower and threw her in. Inside were already Yugo, Yuri and Ruri.

As Serena was thrown in, she looked down and depressed after losing.

"Serena…?" Yuri stuttered.

"Yuri?" Serena replied as the two saw each other for the first time in a while.

"Oh great…" Yugo said.

"So you've had to share this room with these two… sucks to be you." Serena joked.

"Ignore them. How are you?" Yuri said.

"I lost a final Yuri, how do you think I feel? Leo won't forget that."

"He won't care. Now you're safe." Yuri added.

"Yeah… and help is coming." she whispered into his ear. Yuri placed his hand onto the glass wall in the prison.

"I'm glad your well Serena, and don't ever forget, you're strong." Serena blushed at it and rolled her eyes to the side.

"Thanks Yuri…."

Ruri and Yugo behind them spoke as Yuri and Serena were talking.

"They're so different like this…" Yugo said.

"Yeah…. there is a heart under that evil." Ruri added.

"We can hear you!" Yuri and Serena said at once as they both punched the wall in frustration. This caught Yugo and Ruri out.

 **Roget**

Inside Roget's office was Euridice on the screen.

"Academia is coming, get your school around the designated points." Roget said.

"My students shall not get hurt ahead of your police force; you put your officers first!" Euridice replied.

"Your freaks are stronger, may I remind you with Mikage under my control I can turn the council and Tops against Arcadia! You'll lose any support before the final with Aki!" Roget said. "You know that an angry crowd would easily overwhelm your inexperienced kids!"

"Aki is a weapon, waiting to fight! She's worth more than any of your force!"

"I don't disagree… but money and reputation talks!" Roget hit back.

"Once this is over…. I'll have Aki destroy you first."

"We won't have an "over" if Academia run riot!" Roget said. "Now do it!" Roget ended the call.

At this point Roget stood over his workers in his office. He looked at a CCTV with Serena and the others in the jail cell.

"I still have Dennis, Mina and Mikage. I have all my bases covered." Roget said to himself.

" _Director Roget."_ said a female who appeared.

"What is it?"

" _Mina's bomb has somehow been removed and Dennis' control chip has been removed also…. And it seems there are riots beginning in Commons."_ Roget watched the woman speak and his hopelessness feeling got worse and worse with each second. The director slowly slumped to his knees, his whole plan up in flames within seconds.

"Um…. are you sure?"

" _Yes sir."_

"Okay…. fine…. activate Martial Law …. kill any resistance….. and anyone who resists…."

"Director… are you… sure?"

"Just do it… no lives spared….!" Roget got up and threw his chess board into the air. Roget slammed his fist into the wall of his office.

 **Facility**

"Destiny Hero Dangerous and Dystopia, end them!" Edo yelled. The two Destiny Heroes charged up dark balls in their hands and fired them across the Facility. Edo had already broken in with the guards standing no chance. The ground floor was badly damaged with guards knocked out across the ground.

Edo walked forward and looked at all the guards.

"All these people who could become energy…. but I need to find Gloria." Edo bent down to a guard who was injured but not knocked out.

"What… what do you want?!" said the guard, in fear for his life.

"Gloria Tyler… where is she?!" Edo said while holding his shirt collar.

"Up… there….!" The guard pointed as Edo dropped him on the ground.

…

"Please! Let me live!" yelled a large guard. It was Armstrong the chief of the Facility. He was on the ground as Edo loomed over him.

"This is Gloria's cell… give me the key!"

"Ok.. okay!" Armstrong threw Edo a ring of keys as Edo put them in his pocket.

"Thank you for your contribution!" Edo smirked as he hit the duel disk button and it glowed. Armstrong looked petrified as his body became engulfed in purple. Seconds later a carded Armstrong dropped onto the floor.

Inside the cell which Edo opened up, there was a surprising sight.

It was Gloria fighting to free herself from chains which were connected to the roof and floor. Gloria looked almost rabid.

"Oh I forgot, you still have Cobra's conditioning on you… I guess being chained up made you into an animal…. I hope you don't remember me saying that…." Edo said to himself as he went to her ear and said the word to free her. "Freedom."

Gloria closed her eyes and reopened them quickly, looking around the room.

"E… Edo?" Gloria said.

"Welcome back…. you've missed a lot…"

 **Marina and Dennis – Security Tower**

Marina and Dennis looked from a rooftop at the Security tower where everyone was being held.

"Edo has Gloria and they're coming here now." Dennis said as he read his duel disk.

"Awesome, but now it's our turn!"

As they looked on, dozens of guards with various Goyo Monster's blocked the entrance but Marina had an idea.

 **Commons**

Ruka, Tsukikage, Mercy, Shun along with the allies from underground including Ushio and Ran from Arcadia all now were in an alleyway. They had escape from the underground and were planning to get to Tops.

"Ok we use the same way I take to get to Tops." Ruka said. "We need to move." All the duelists now had their duel disks back and had seen Yuzu was in the final.

"Correct and to save Ruri… wherever she is…" Shun said.

"We meet up with Yuzu first." Ruka added. As she finished her sentence, the group could hear chanting and marching.

"What's that?" Mercy said.

"It can't be….?" Rally added.

Tsukikage leapt up onto a roof and saw a group of all the people from the underground with Shinji in front just a few streets away.

"TIMES UP COMMONERS! IT'S OUR TIME TO RAISE UP!" Shinji yelled as they marched down with the group behind.

"This is our chance!" Damon added.

"Throw away the suppression of Tops! Tonight we strike!" Tony added.

"They're rioting?" said a bulky Commoner who saw the protests.

"I knew Shinji would pull through!" said another as they both joined in the protest march.

The group who marched down the street were soon being joined by other Commons who supported their cause. As the group got bigger so did the shouting.

"This isn't good." Ruka said. "Shinji is now starting…."

 **Ray/Rin/Yuya/Sora**

Ray was riding on the back of Shinji's D-Wheel which Rin was riding. Sora was leaping from buildings to buildings as Yuya was on the back of his Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix. The four had easily gotten down to the Commons as there was no sign of all guards on the border.

"This is too easy." Rin said. "I don't like it."

"What is happening?" Ray said.

"Well now that Yuzu beat Serena…. she is in the final… could it be Security have move there?" Yuya said.

"I don't think so." Sora said. Sora stopped as did the D-Wheel and Yuya on his Monster. Ahead of them were Shinji and his now large group coming down the streets.

"Oh no… Shinji…" Rin said.

Shinji stopped and up ahead he saw Rin and the others. The group all stopped as well.

"You dare… show yourself!" Shinji yelled.

"Shinji we can explain!" Rin said as Sora jumped down to the ground.

"You stole my D-Wheel! Common to Common! We have a code!" Shinji yelled in fierce anger.

"You're code is wrong! I saw sense, why can't you?!"

"Because Rin…. you might come from Commons… but you're not one of us! Martha spoilt you!" Shinji replied.

"Spoilt?! You're not even making sense anymore?!" Rin hit back.

"No-one gets in our way! GO!" yelled Shinji as his group all begun to run at Rin and others.

"Damnit!" Yuya said. "Phoenix!" Yuya's words caused his Monster to unleash fire at the ground which stopped the rioters; the four quickly used this chance to find a different route as the flames dispersed.

"It doesn't matter." Shinji said. "We will hold them to account when we rule this city. Let's go!" Shinji and his group continued their march to Tops.

….

Rin and the others laid down in an empty alleyway, they were tired after escaping the angry mob.

"Remind me to never become like that…." Rin said.

"It's okay; you made the right call not to join him." Yuya said.

At this point Sora was able to sense something coming. He got up and leapt onto the building.

"Someone is coming!" Sora said. There a shadow was leaping between the roofs and Sora launched forward to stop him.

There was a silence as Rin and the others didn't know what had happened.

"Sora?" Yuya said. As they waited, they saw Sora walk to the edge of the rooftop along with Tsukikage, all of them looked pleased to see each other.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"So Ruri is in that tower?" Shun said as he stood up.

"Yes." Yuya said.

"I was there with Sora, we were going to find you guys first then head there." Rin replied.

"What about Yuzu?" Mercy asked.

"I haven't spoken to her since I lost in the semi-final yesterday. Me and Sora had been running from Security." Rin added.

"Well with Serena losing, she must be in the same tower. We need to go and be careful." Shun replied.

"Okay, we strike now!" Yuya said with excitement.

"Wait!" Ushio said. "Before you kids start playing like heroes… we have a riot going on…. Security will be guarding the tower while the rioters get a free pass to the City."

"Yes we can't let anyone get hurt." Ran said. "Even the ignorant ones."

"Then we break up into teams." Shun said, displaying his leadership skills which got him the Xyz Resistance leader job.

"Agreed, we need to hit the tower with speed while we need strength to stop the protests." Tsukikage said.

"I will go!" Yuya said.

"No." Rin said. "Yuri and Yugo are there… even with Clear Wing now on our side… we can't predict what could happen … especially without Linette." Rin looked sad when she mentioned that.

"Good point." Shun said. "Ray, Yuya and Mercy will go to find Yuzu."

"Me, Sora and Shun along with Rin will go to the tower." Tsukikage said.

"I can go along with you to the tower. I want to knock some sense into Roget!" Ushio added.

"Then Ran, Rally, Jill, Hunter and everyone else will stop protests." Rin said. "We will all meet in the Tops docks if all goes right."

"Okay, we all know our jobs." Yuya said. "Good luck everyone!"

 **Tower**

Marina and Dennis watched from afar as they saw the Lancers arrive. They approached the main gate which had guards in front.

"HALT!" said the guards as Rin charged forward on Shinji's D-Wheel with Shun on the back.

"Now!" Shun yelled. The guards looked behind as Sora and Tsukikage appeared behind them. Tsukikage and Sora charged between them all, knocking them all out with hits on the back of their heads.

Rin and Shun broke through the barrier as they then stopped outside the tower. There they saw more guards appear on the roof holding net guns and more guards around the base.

"Now!" Shun said as she and Rin summoned various Monsters to block the net guns. Rin's Monsters unleashed a cold breeze freezing the officers legs on the spot. Tsukikage leapt into the air and threw some small ninja bombs down onto the ground. A green cloud emerged from them which slowly made the remaining officers sleep.

"Okay, let's go!" Rin said as the Monsters were recalled to their cards.

Inside the tower the corridor was blocked off by guards in suits and masks. It appears they knew any intruders would try sleep bombs and it was clear they wouldn't be affected.

"No-one stops me getting to my sister!" Shun yelled. "Raidraptor Skull Eagle go!" The guards were caught out by the bird and dodged it, Shun quickly ran past them as they made a small breach in their wall of shields.

"Me too!" Rin yelled as she summoned a Monster. "Callistis!" The white-winged warrior emerged and Rin took her hand.

" _Hold on!"_ Callistis said as she used her Synchro energy to make her and Rin shoot forward at a high speed.

"What was that?!" yelled another guard.

"After them!" said another.

"No you're dueling us!" Sora said as Tsukikage blocked them with his Ninja Monsters. Ushio had finally caught up as he had been running behind.

"Finally…. you kids with your young legs…" Ushio said out of breath.

 **Upstairs**

Rin and Shun made it to the cell floor but ahead of them was a shocking sight. It was Dennis and Marina finishing off a duel.

"Go Performage Trapeze Magician!" The Performage kicked the last guard onto the floor as he joined his fellow five guards in being knocked out.

"Ho… ho….how?!" Shun said.

"Oh Shun…. it's been a while!" Marina said. "Thanks for using all the guards up!"

"What?!" Shun gritted his teeth.

"We knew Lancers would come here… we could break in at any time but we wanted you to take the majority of the guards away from here!" Dennis said smugly. "It all went to plan!"

"Then duel me!" Shun said.

"You and the girl are irrelevant. We have her bracelet… we're here to free Yuri and Serena! You can have your sister back!" Marina said.

"And Yugo?!"

"Coming with us!" Dennis said with glee.

"NEVER!" Rin yelled.

"You don't have a choice!" Dennis said as he took a key card from one of the guards and swiped it, opening the door.

"Mar… Marina….?!" Yuri said as he rushed out along with Serena.

"Yuri, Serena… you're safe." Marina said gratefully.

"I'm fine." Yuri said. "I never forgot the mission!" Inside the cell Yugo and Ruri were about to exit but Serena nodded to Yuri. Serena kicked the jail cell shut, sealing Ruri and Yugo back inside.

"NO!" Rin and Shun all yelled.

"Good job." Marina said.

"I guess we will be taking Ruri as a card after all!" Dennis smirked.

"No… not happening!" Rin yelled.

" _No-one will stop me…..!"_

Every looked towards the jail cell as they saw Yuri looking at the ground with a dark aura appearing around him.

"Um… Yuri?" Serena said.

"Being locked up for all that time…. Clear Wing is my battle!" Yuri yelled as his eyes lit up in purple.

"Oh no…." Rin said.

"Yugo get back." Ruri said as she stood in front of Yugo.

"This isn't good…." replied Yugo as Yuri had a wide grin on his face as a dark shadow shot towards the jail. Ruri and Yugo saw it coming and jumped to the ground as it clashed with jail cell door, blowing it off its hinges and making everyone except Yuri hit the ground due to the flying debris.

"Only from the inside could this cell stop me!" yelled Starving Venom, now in full control. "But now…..!" Starving wait for the dust to settle as he saw Yugo struggling on the floor with Ruri knocked out.

"Fine… I'll… duel you…" Yugo said.

"Good! Now get up!" Starving added.

" _Damnit…."_ Behind Starving, Marina spoke. She had reached out for her duel disk and hit the emergency escape button.

"No!" Starving yelled as he, Dennis, Marina and Serena all teleported away, leaving the Lancers in the tower.

 **Ray, Mercy, Yuya**

Yuya had now sent a message to Yuzu and had agreed to meet in a park. As Security was busy elsewhere, the three had been able to walk freely.

"I hope she can find the place." Mercy said. "I gave her clear instructions."

" _You did!"_

The three saw Yuzu enter the park as Yuya and the others all looked relived and happy to see her _._

"Yuzu…." Yuya said as she had and Yuya smiled at each other as she got closer.

"Yuya… I'm glad you're safe. And you as well Ray and Mercy." Yuzu replied.

Warrior appeared alongside Ray's Samurai and Yuya's two Magicians.

" _It's good to see you again…. Samurai."_ Warrior said.

"We missed you too…." Time sarcastically added.

" _Being serious, I'm glad you're safe. All of you._ _"_ Warrior said. "Yuya… I wish to say sorry for the Smile World idea."

"What? No need to say sorry! It's just a shame Odd-Eyes didn't respond to it!" Yuya added.

"What is the next plan?" Samurai said. "Only Ciel remains."

" _Yes but we can't worry about that. Yuzu won't lose!"_ Warrior said.

" _So what now?"_ Yuzu said.

"We meet up with the others at the docks! There are riots about to happen with Shinji in charge so once we meet up there, we will go to help stop them by finally bringing Tops and Commons together!"Yuya said.

"But Yuzu needs to duel Aki?" Mercy said.

"We will only bring more attention to ourselves if she doesn't." Ray said.

"It's not until tomorrow, it's okay." Yuzu said. "I need to see the others anyway."

"Okay." Yuya said. "Let's get going now."

As the four were about to head off, giant blue holographic screens emerged across the city. It had Roget on them.

"Ladies and gentleman of the city, as Director of Security, it has come to my attention that rioting has begun in Commons. As per the request of the council and the Tops demands, I am declaring martial law!"

"Martial law?!" Yuzu snapped.

"I am now assuming full control of the city; the council feel it is best that I make such decisions! Officers have been moved to secure Tops and make it safe." Roget continued. "Any Commons found entering shall be dealt with fully. We have also deployed our special forces so Tops shall be safe."

"What a snake!" Mercy said.

"Security for the first time has declared an alliance with Arcadia to make our border even stronger!"

"Arcadia?!"

"Let me be clear, Commons will be put back in their place. I promise." Roget said as the screens faded.

"Martial law?" said a Tops.

"Good!" added another.

"We should go." Yuzu said as the others nodded.

 **Arcadia**

Roget had finished speaking to a camera within Euridice' office and now looked at Euridice along with Aki next to her.

"Send Aki to watch over Yuzu, I'm sure we will find her." Roget said.

"I take my orders from Euridice only!" Aki hit back. Roget looked at Euridice who reluctantly agreed.

"Please do it Aki." Euridice said. Aki looked annoyed but walked out of the office, listening to the leader's orders. As she departed, Roget shut the door behind her.

"You're still calm after losing your captives?" Euridice said.

"It matters not." Roget said. "When something goes wrong, you adapt. I might not have a bargaining chip anymore for Academia but it means I had a bit more time to work on something else….!" Roget smirked as he departed.

Roget had a phone call once he left the room. He answered it.

"Is it done?" Roget said.

"Yes." said Mikage.

In the council room Mikage sat down with Yegar and Akiza's father, all who looked blank-minded.

"The council now belongs to you." Mikage added as Roget burst out in laugher.

 **A/N**

EternalKing – Thanks for the fair comments. I appreciate you taking the time to read and will use what you said to improve.

Exelion Heart – Thanks as ever.

Samueljoo - Thanks will note it down!

Nanoha Takamachi – Thanks for the review and will note that card down as well.

Summer Landsdown – Okay noted thanks.

Royal2 – I will do once I get to it, thanks!

Veracity - thank you for the idea and I will try to add bits to the story when I can! Thank you for the great work!

Fantasymaker76 – Thanks as ever dude.


	142. Ending the Divide

Slowly opening their eyes, Marina, Serena and Dennis could see that they had teleported away from the tower.

"Where… are we?" Serena said as she got up. The group were in a dark and damp cellar. It looked like an abandoned bar. The room had the stools on the tables with dust everywhere.

"I set the teleport to take us to Edo… but where are they?" Marina said as she and Dennis got up.

"Right here." Edo said who emerged from a back room. Alongside him was Gloria was smiled at the group.

"Gloria is free?!"

"Yeah… yeah I am!" Gloria replied back. "In mind and body!"

"It's really you…!" Marina was about to hug Gloria as she walked up to her but as she did, she could remember only the pain and torture Gloria had done to Marina while brainwashed by Cobra.

"Marina?" Gloria questioned. She wasn't sure why her close friend and crush had stopped.

"Um…. it's… go-." Marina had to stop mid-sentence, she could only see Gloria as a torturer. Right in the back of Gloria's mind she could remember it all, all the stuff she did with Cobra's conditioning. The electrocuting Marina, the hate she developed for her sister Grace. She had become a different person all together.

"I was all that?!" Gloria yelled loudly, surprising Yuri and Serena with her outburst. "I tortured you?!"

"It's over now, Gloria!" Edo insisted.

"No… I did all of that….."

"What are you talking about?" Serena said.

"What happened?"

"Um… when I covered up for Gloria in Ritual, Academia found out…. and as punishment they brainwashed her to become crueler… and for her to torture me." Marina indicated in the most empty reaction and tone of voice possible.

"Leo ... ordered that?" Serena said.

"No, he did not." Marina said in the same tone of dry voice: "We made a deal, he would give you the opportunity for you to take the Blue Obelisk exam and if you lost that duel against Ray I would be converted into a card."

That left Serena impacted, she did not know how to react and it didn't help the fact that the duelist took had taken off her jacket to reveal the wounds made by torture, and everyone was left with the creeps.

"But I lost and that's why you should be tortured by being properly electrocuted." said Marina. Serena begun to remember everything that happened as a child.

"Did you do that for me?" Marina shrugged as nodded. Gloria felt remorse and disgust for herself, she had to cover her mouth and stay on her knees on the floor while tears came from her eyes, now had to live with the fact that hurt and betrayed a person who just wanted to protect and love he..

"Does it matter what that damn traitor did to you?" Yuri raised his voice, pretending to be in control while trying to simulate the crack in his voice. "You are part of the Academia Commanders, behave as such or I will turn you into a card if you show any sympathy against that coward!"

Yuri approached her and took her by the neck; Marina did not react as she was still in shock.

"That traitor deserves to be sent back to be programmed to serve us since we finish our work in Synchro, understood?" Edo and Dennis only observed, they didn't know how to react to the situation, they could only stay silent. The Academia paladin slowly removed Yuri's hand from her neck, she knew that Yuri was right the mission was more important than anything else.

"The traitor will be sent again to be reprogrammed." The duelist put on her jacket again, pushing Yuri to side and did not look at anyone in the face. "We have a job to finish here until then, Dennis, I want you to tie her hands and feet, make sure she does not escape."

 **Rin, Yugo, Ruri, Shun**

After Marina had taken Yuri and the others away, the destruction of Starving Venom was clear to see.

The jail cell had been blown wide open while a massive hole was in the wall behind. Ruri and Yugo along with the others had finally come around after being knocked out.

"Ruri…..!" Shun said with tears coming down.

"Brother!" The two quickly hugged and almost squeezed the life out of each other, that's how strong the hugging was.

"You're safe now!" Shun said.

"And so are you." she replied.

As the two siblings had been reunited, Rin and Yugo were staring at each other.

"Rin…. you're still alive!" Yugo came running up to Rin but Rin dodged due to the embarrassment, making Yugo fall over.

"Yugo…. of course I'm still alive!" Rin yelled in frustration. She then smiled and helped Yugo up before hugging him tightly; Yugo paused but he hugged quickly back.

"I'm just glad you're safe…" Yugo said.

"Yeah, don't ever leave me." Rin replied.

"Wait are you saying you… lo…..lo…."

"Yes, Yugo. I look after you and you look after me."

"Oh… um…" Yugo rubbed his cheek as he thought Rin would say something else. "Of course, that's why we're best friends." Yugo and Rin smiled at each other.

"Okay, let's head to the docks." Shun said as he saw Tsukikage, Sora and Ushio come up the stairs after they had dealt with the Security downstairs.

 **Tops Dock**

Yuzu's group and Rin's group had all met at the Tops dock. They were meeting in an old shipping container so they were out of sight from public view. It made the perfect place to talk about their next move.

"I'm sorry Rin." Yuzu said. "Losing Linette…."

"It's okay, we will get her back!" Rin said.

"It's good to see you guys again." Yuya said to Rin, Tsukikage, Yugo and Ruri while Ushio had left to help with the riots.

"So now what do we do?" Yuzu said. "Martial law just made this much, much tougher."

"Well Ushio was able to find this in the tower." Rin held out a walkie-talkie."It's set to hear Security talk to one another."

"That's great! Now we'll know their movements!" Ruri said.

"We have to stop Roget and Arcadia; once we do that we have a fighting chance to bring this world to some form of peace." Shun said.

"Yes and the way to start is for me to duel Aki." Yuzu said.

"You can't get through to her." Mercy added.

"I have to try… not just for me but for everyone." Yuzu replied. "Mina is also a wildcard and her location is unknown…"

"Roget will be in the main Security HQ tower." Tsukikage said. "The place we were at was a second base; the main tower will be much harder to get in."

"But with me… it won't be a problem!" Sora said, showing off about his Academia training.

"Okay with Roget and Arcadia working together, we'll get them at both fronts. You guys deal with Roget while I'll take on Aki. If we get Aki on our side, then her father might get the council on our side as well." Yuzu added. "Her mother seems to be a good person."

 **Commons – Martha Orphanage**

"It will be okay guys." Martha said in the orphanage. She was making sure all the kids were in and the doors were locked.

"Are… we going to die?" said a young girl.

"Why would that happen?" Martha said smiling. "Like I told you all, this old gal got past Security!"

"What about Yugo and Rin… will they be okay?" a boy said.

"Of course they will! They might've lost but they will be okay. They have good friends who are working to get them out from the underground." Martha calmly said.

Martha looked out of the building and up to the Tops high in the sky.

"Yugo…Rin… please be safe." Martha thought.

" _Tops will pay! It's time for our say!"_

" _Freedom! We will take our freedom!"_

Martha and the kids could hear the now large protesters coming. Martha looked out of the window and saw at least a hundred people now marching with signs and their arms raised. People were joining each minute.

Martha looked at one of the other works and nodded. She turned around to the kids.

"Kids, I'll be back in a minute, I need to speak to Shinji!"

"You can't!" they all replied.

"It's fine, Shinji will listen to me!"

 **Outside**

Martha walked down the street, towards the oncoming crowd. There she stood in front of them with her arms wide open.

"Martha…." Shinji said, annoyed. He held up his hand to stop the march as he walked towards her.

"Shinji…."

"Martha…. please stand aside." Shinji asked.

"You know I can't do that."

"Martha…. we don't have access to the best medical treatment down here… many have died…. all because of Tops… how could you side with them?!"

"I don't!" Martha yelled. "I had to live with the same when I was your age… this has been happening for a very long time! I saw people try to riot and protest but it never succeeded, I stand by the fact the only way to solve this is by talking!"

"And that's why your generation failed! You failed to do what was needed to make it right!"

"It's always the same, Shinji! You can't fight your way out of this!" Martha replied.

"Did you try talking to people?! Did you?!"

"….We tried but they wouldn't listen…" Martha said reluctantly.

"Well there we go! Sometimes to make a change you need to make a statement!"

"By hurting innocent people?! You wish to harm ALL Tops!"

"They never cared for us! You might be happy with the status-quo but we want a future! Now MOVE!" Shinji demanded.

"I am not! But we're stronger when we unite and talk; we just never had the perfect opportunity! But one of Rin's friends is dueling Aki, she will change her mind!" Martha hit back.

"That Yuzu girl? The same one who nearly died in the exhibition?! You're deluded!" Shinji said. "If you won't move, then we will move you! LET'S GO PEOPLE!"

"You're making a mistake, Shinji!" Martha said. "When I raised you…. I didn't except you would become like this….!"

"Everyone in Commons has either been raised by you Martha or knows of you… you're a Commons hero… which makes this more painful! Forward!" Shinji marched forward as did the rest of the protesters.

"Damnit!" Martha had no choice but to flee back to the house. Martha returned to the courtyard and looked on as the protesters all walked past. "Did I fail Shinji….?"

 **Roget**

Roget watched on his screen as hundreds of his officers took to the street. There were live feeds of Security who were helping the Tops audience leave the stadium while Commons were being forced to remain inside.

"On the night the Commons hero Yuzu made it to the final… is the night their dreams fall!" Roget yelled. He saw more Security in the stadium as they stopped the Commons from leaving.

"Sir, we have word that Arcadia is in position." said a female worker on another screen.

"I see my now loyal council put them in their place!" Roget laughed afterwards. "Those with power still require money to learn and train…. Arcadia are no-longer an issue!"

Roget looked at his chess board near him.

"Academia will be defeated thanks to our joint forces…. Tops will heap praise on both Security and Arcadia for saving them from Academia and stopping the riots…. Once Aki defeats Yuzu, Arcadia will finally rise up but I'm already a step ahead….. my "evidence" against Arcadia will ruin them forever! Hit them when they're at their highest…. it's brilliant!" he thought to himself.

 **Arcadia – Office**

Euridice in her office watched her own holographic screen as Arcadia students positioned themselves around the Tops. The head of Arcadia slumped in her chair.

" _If I were still in charge, this would've been over and done with."_

In the side of the room, the bookcase moved to the side as Divine appeared. The former head of Arcadia who everyone but Euridice thought was dead.

"Well you're not so shut it."

"You've been pinned up by Roget and the council… over funding? We have powerful students… we could kill them all instantly!" Divine said.

"Well Brother unlike you… I actually want our duelists to be as good as they can be! Without the proper training they will end up hurting themselves! I want a world for physic duelists as well but not if they will endanger themselves!" Euridice hit back.

"Best training is to let them be free! Nothing is better than real life!"

"We're so close for them all being trained… we just need to wait a bit longer for Aki VS Yuzu, I promise an elite army."

"I hope so…. you have until tomorrow to prove it…."

 **Arcadia Training Room**

Euridice watched over her students as they practised their abilities. Joining her in the watch room was Ratio and Minerva.

"So Divine is rushing you….?" Raito said.

"Typical." Minerva added.

"You two are my most trusted students…. keeping Divine's secret is something I thank you for." she added. "Even from Aki."

"But how much longer can you hold the plan from him?" Minerva said. "If he asks one of the mind-readers…"

"He won't as I've made sure to tell him enough times he has to remain hidden…. if he comes back then all we are planning goes out of the window!"

"And Security?" Raito said.

"I admit having put mind control chips into their heads is a smart move." Euridice said. "We just need to play along a bit more to get that extra bit of money…. then we can complete the true motive."

"We will stop your brother's hold on Arcadia for good." Minerva said.

"We're loyal to you Euridice, no-one else." Raito added.

"Academia is also an unwanted distraction… Roget can handle them while we focus on other things." Euridice said.

 **Docks**

"Okay it's sorted." Ruka said. "Let's go home… martial law will patrol this area soon since Commons sneak into Tops this way…."

" _Yuzu Hiiragi!"_

Yuzu and the rest came out of the shipping crate and on top of another one was Aki.

"How?!" Yuzu said.

"You were tracked by drones." Aki said.

"You're in line with Roget?!"

"Don't change the subject!" Aki jumped down. "It's a disgrace you're the best that tournament could offer… but fine I'll wipe the floor with you again!"

"Let our duel do the talking! I'm so much stronger now!"

"Are you now….? All I've seen is a girl who speaks too much and not enough action. You wish to unite this world? There are riots happening right now… a duel would distract them!" Aki had just down the gauntlet.

"The final?! Now?!"

"Scared?"

"…. Yeah of course I am!" This surprised Aki. "You put me into a coma… your dueling is nasty and dangerous but I hope you can change that! I heard how you were a good child, Aki… I met your mother!" Yuzu said with a kind tone.

"You did that…. and my father as well…. what are you… some kind of creep?!"

"I lost my father recently and… I'm not sure if I will get him back. You have two parents who wish to make amends with you!" Yuzu pleaded. "You never know when that time will come to an end!"

"The only person who I cared for… died... I shall beat you and once again prove Arcadia is top! We shall on the roads!

"A night duel? On the roads? Sounds fun!" Yuzu said.

"We don't need officials or a crowd, this is the final duel!" Aki said. "Meet me in one hour at Signer's Peak… I will have everything ready." Aki said as she walked off, Yuzu and the others all looked on as she did.

 **Shinji**

Shinji and the now large protesters had reached the border crossing between Tops and Commons. There on the front line were at least fifty officers each with Goyo Monsters out.

"So… this is where we write history…. LET'S GO!" Shinji and his protesters all charged towards Security who all looked confident.

"GO!" yelled the officers as the various Synchro Monsters rushed towards them.

Each of the Commons summoned various Monsters on their duel disks as the Monsters clashed. The Commons ran towards Security to try and charge through as the Monsters battled it out above.

Security from behind the wall of guards fired net guns are a few groups, capturing them. They also threw smoke grenades over.

"This won't stop us!" Shinji summoned another Monster which was half bee, half warrior. The Monster slammed down onto the ground, making the officers jump out of the way.

"We need to break through!" Shinji said as he saw behind him numerous Monsters had pinned down the Commons.

"Shinji! Get ready!" yelled Damon.

"What?"

"You'll go without us! Take as many as you can!" Tony added. One of Tony's Zombie Monsters charged forward along with an Alien Monster from Damon. The knocked the wall apart as there was now an open road.

"LET'S GO!" Shinji ran as did the remaining Commons while the guards were on the floor. Damon and Tony had already been caught by some Goyos who surrounded them.

 **Docks**

"Martha?" Rin said to her duel disk. Martha had phone the group before they were about to depart.

"Rin… are you and Yugo okay?" she said, worried.

"Yeah we're all safe." Rin said as she let Martha see Yugo via the duel disk camera.

"That's great…. I always knew you would be fine, Rin, Yugo."

"Is everything you okay?" Rin asked.

"No… Shinji is leading his protests up to the Tops…"

"What?!" she replied in shock.

"You know its martial law… but it won't keep Shinji from rising up…"

"Then we will stop him!" Rin said.

"No! Get to safety! Martial law could get you hurt!"

"Martha… I have to…. _we_ have to!" Rin replied.

"Yeah! We finally can carry on your wish, Martha! We can change Synchro without hurting anyone!" Yugo added.

"Well….. I trust you both, just please take care." Martha replied.

"Not just us, everyone here!" Rin added.

"Okay…. change this city forever!" Martha said with pride for the two.

"We will!"

Rin and Yugo looked at the group.

"Rin, you go! Same for you, Yugo." Yuzu said.

"Why say my name twice…?" Yugo said cluelessly. Rin slammed her hand onto Yugo's head.

"We will stop Shinji and the others. Ruka and Mercy know the way to Signers Peak." Rin added.

"Yes, and I will beat Aki for you two!" Yuzu replied.

"Yeah, you can do it!" Rin replied.

 **Highway**

Ran, Hunter, Rally, Ushio along with the other underground allies the Lancers had made stood on the highway. They had not been stopped by Security as they felt they could give up their lives instead of their own.

There coming in the distance were the protesters as they all stood firm in front of them.

"This is going to be… interesting…" Rally said.

"Bring 'em all!" Ushio said as he punched his fist.

"We're here to prevent trouble not make it worse!" Ran added.

" _Move out of the way!"_ The crowd heard Rin yelling as she and Yugo came towards them on Shinji's D-Wheel.

"What now?!" Hunter said as the group split up, allowing a gap for Rin to pass.

Rin went through the wall and skidded to stop the D-Wheel on the central highway. Rin got off as did Yugo.

"What's happening?" Rally asked.

"I'll stop Shinji…. Yugo and the rest of you will act as backup just in case." Rin said as she walked towards the incoming crowd.

"Rin! Here to return my D-Wheel?" Shinji said sarcasitly.

"I'm here to stop you!" Rin said.

"You think you can… when Security couldn't?!"

"No because I'll duel you instead!" Rin added. "And if your followers think you can bypass me and my friends down there… don't even try!" Shinji looked behind and saw the group behind, each with tougher looking Monsters then Security had.

"Fine, I'll beat you first and take out the rest! You guys watch me!"

"Get her Shinji!" yelled the protesters.

 **Turn 1**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Shinji LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll start! I summonWindwitch – Glacier Bell!" A pink haired female in white witch dress appeared. She was riding a dark blue broom.

 **Windwitch** **– Glacier Bell ATK: 500 DEF: 300 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 3**

"When she is Normal Summoned you take 400 damage!"

 **ShinjI LP: 4000 – 3600**

"And now I play the Spell Double Chime! It lets Glacier reactive her effect so take more damage!" Shinji prepared again as Glacier hit him with more freezing shots.

 **Shinji LP: 3600 – 3200**

"I set a card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Rin LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Shinji LP: 3200 Hand: 5**

"Draw! I summon Battlewasp – Pin the Bullseye!" A robotic yellow bee emerged.

 **Battlewasp – Pin the Bullseye ATK: 200 DEF: 300 Wind/Insect/LVL 1**

"Once per turn I hit you with 200 damage!" Rin felt a small burn as she took damage.

 **Rin LP: 4000 – 3800**

"Next I play Double Summon! This card isn't seen as a good one but like all us Commons… we need to rely on what we can get!" Shinji said.

"I know! I have the same card!"

"You're no different than Tops now! We saw you Accel Synchro! So how did you do it then? Tops pay you money for it?"

"No! You wouldn't understand!" Rin said. "Ruka helped us make the engine to go that fast but-"

"Well there we go! A rich girl like Ruka can afford those parts! Before Rin you had to salvage what you could get!" Shinji hit back.

"I know! Ringo was built from the garbage Tops threw down along with what was found in the junkyard! The same garbage that not even Tops thought those underground could reuse… but we proved them wrong!" Rin added. "Ringo was built thanks to the dream of two small children of bottom and improved thanks to the help of a top that also thinks that this system is wrong. And Accel Synchro is the technique that once a common believed as the key to open the doors to the commons for a better future and I will make sure that happens."

"That D-Wheel you stole from me was made no different. You're a hypocrite if you think you're still like us!"

"Enough of the divide! Dividing us like this won't help no-one! We must unite against those responsible who created this unjust system." Rin answered. "Yes… there are good Tops who want a change!"

"You have proof… or did Ruka just say it?"

"Ruka tried to help you as well!"

"She lost any chance of proving herself different when she ran away…." Shinji said. "Now Double Summon lets me bring outBattlewasp – Twinbow the Attacker!"

 **Battlewasp – Twinbow the Attacker ATK: 1000 DEF: 500 Wind/Insect/LVL 3**

"Now! Twinbow attack her Glacier!" Twinbow charged forward with its needle on its tail into Glacier, making the witch scream.

 **Rin LP: 3800 – 3300**

"Twinbow can attack twice!" Twinbow slammed its stinger into Rin who shielded herself with her arms.

 **Rin LP: 3300 – 2300**

"Now Pin!"

 **Rin LP: 2300 – 2100**

Rin was on the floor, crouched and holding her arm from the numerous hits.

"I set two cards and end my turn!"

"You're wrong about Ruka!"

"Now what are you babbling on about?" Shinji crudely replied.

"Back when you dueled Aki… you launched an attack but it struck Divine instead… killing him….apparently…" Rin said. "Ruka has always maintained her belief in you. She knows that you're not a killer, she knows deep down!"

"I know I'm a killer….. but Divine was an evil man…. I did this world justice!" Shinji hit back.

"You don't believe that!" Rin said. Shinji looked surprised at that comment.

"Enough! Now make your move!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Rin LP: 2100 Hand: 2**

 **Shinji LP: 3200 Hand: 1**

"Draw! I summon Windwitch Breeze Bell!" A gust of wind shot across the field as a white robed witch flew in on her broom like it was a surfboard.

 **Windwitch Breeze Bell ATK: 1200 DEF: 300 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"Her effect allows me to return a card on my field to my hand to summon a Windwitch from my grave and then you take halve of that Monster's attack as damage!" Rin's set Spell or Trap returned and Glacier returned.

 **Windwitch** **– Glacier Bell ATK: 500 DEF: 300 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 3**

 **Shinji LP: 3200 – 2950**

"And now I Synchro Summon! GO Breeze and Glacier!" Both Monsters shot into the air as Glacier became the green rings. Breeze flew into them after becoming white orbs.

 **3+3=6**

"Let's go! Synchro Summon! Level six, Windwitch – Glitter Bell!"A witch who was covered in shinny glass plates appeared. Her broom was pure glass and she had red hair.

 **Windwitch – Glitter Bell ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 6**

"Glitter inflicts damage to you equal to the amount of attack her Synchro Materials had!"

"What?!" Glitter glowed as it charged up a yellow beam. The beam struck Shinji in the chest, knocking him down.

 **Shinji LP: 2950 – 1250**

"Next I shall attack with your Battlewasp – Twinbow! Go Glitter!"

"I play a Trap!" Shinji yelled. "Battlewasp – New Heights! I target a Battlewasp which is being attack, and it's treated as a Tuner and I raise its level by one!"

 **Twinbow LVL: 5**

"Next my other Trap! Urgent Tuning allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!"

"Damnit…"

"Twinbow tunes Pin the Bullseye!"

 **5+1=6**

"Appear Battlewasp – Halberd the Charge!" A blue and yellow wasp holding a red axe emerged.

 **Battlewasp – Halberd the Charge ATK: 2500 DEF: 800 Wind/Insect/Synchro/LVL 6**

"Now will you attack my new Synchro?!" Shinji taunted.

"Ugh… I won't…." Rin said reluctantly. "I set one card and end there."

" _Rin!"_

Rin looked behind and there was Ruka, who had caught up to her and the others.

"So you appear…" Shinji said while clutching his hand.

"Shinji…" Ruka said as she walked towards where Rin stood. "This nonsense has to end!"

"I don't need lecturing by a Top!"

"Shinji you've gone too far this time!" Ruka yelled. "This has to too stop! We stood together four years ago in trying to help Commons…. we didn't agree on your Tops stance but you still did your best for the Commons…. over that time your anger has ruined you!"

"I still am doing my best for Commons! Rising up and taking this land for ourselves!"

"While brining martial law?! Back then you had sense!" Ruka said. "You agreed with Martha's ideals of talking…. and that death of Divine has enraged you! You've lost your way!"

"Divine was a monster…. him being dead is a benefit!"

"I understand your view point, Shinji… and yes in a way you're right. But you never meant to kill him and nor would you kill again…. but you still wish to do big harm to the world! There is good inside of you… you're just doing it the wrong way!"

"You know I'm sick of people telling me what to do…. you'll have to stop me!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Rin LP: 2100 Hand: 2**

 **Shinji LP: 1250 Hand: 1**

"Draw! I attack withHalberd the Charge! Wipe out Glitter!" Halbeard slammed its axe across the Windwitch, wiping out Rin's Monster.

 **Rin LP: 2100 – 1600**

"I now will end this by sending Battlewasp – Dart the Hunter from my hand to the grave! When a Battlewasp destroys a Monster you control this inflicts damage to you equal to Glitter's attack!"

"No!" Yugo yelled.

"Rin?" Ruka questioned.

"Of course I won't let that happen! Go the Trap Windwitch Resurrection Gift! When a Windwitch is destroyed, by banishing two Windwitches from my graveyard, I can return that Monster to my field and gain halve of its attack as lifepoints!"

 **Windwitch – Glitter Bell ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 6**

Rin glowed as she gained 1000 lifepoints.

 **Rin LP: 1600 – 2600**

"Regardless take 2000 damage!" Rin fell to the ground as her lifepoints chanced once more.

 **Rin LP: 2600 – 600**

"I end my turn! You're stubborn I give you that. I set one card!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Rin LP: 600 Hand: 2**

 **Shinji LP: 1250 Hand: 0**

"Maybe Shinji, but being stubborn means I'm still in this duel! Draw! I summon Windwitch – Snow Bell!" A sliver like bell with yellow stripes and white wings came onto the field.

 **Windwitch – Snow Bell ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Go Glitter and Snow Bell! Synchro Summon!"

 **6+1=7**

"Emerge Callistis the Synchro Brilliant Witch!"A woman in crystal amour appeared. Her white hair was so long that it flowed right to her ankles, it looked like a robe. She also had two pointy wings why came from her hip. She held a yellow sword with red handles.

 **Callistis the Synchro Brilliant Witch [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Wind / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro]**

"Summon whatever you want, Rin. It won't stop our feelings!"Shinji said.

"And I'm not trying to stop that, Shinji! What has happened to US is cruel but as I've been saying this isn't the right way! People deserve justice and yes we have we have to raise that point but if we shed blood what does that show?"

Across Commons and Tops screens appeared with Rin talking her message to the both sides.

"What are you doing?!" Shinji demanded to know.

"I'm telling people that the time for Commons to stop suffering is here. People are intent in keeping us separate when we're no different! Yes people will be scared to have this change but this is not a way of life!" Rin said. "Commons and Tops can combine to make a much better world!"

"Never!" yelled the Commons watching. "We will never join up with their high egos!"

"Yes and they won't want us dirty thrash!" Shinji added.

"I never said it was easy…. but none of those tags are correct! People have been playing along with the higher-ups discrimination… people who want to keep us separated! This has been the same for years and years…. and it's time to give a new world a go!" Rin said.

"Yes! The amount of people in Commons who could become great doctors… great mechanics… anything and everything!" Ruka added. "Up in the Tops there are people who could use that knowledge! And vice-versa!"

"It's not easy but it can change! People will think "why…. why change what isn't broken…." Well it is broken. Commons dying… physic duelists being discriminated against… Tops could have more economic growth from people going to Tops… bringing new jobs and services!"

"They've ruined our lives and must perish!" Shinji hit back.

"Well I will show you why I believe in what I'm saying by doing this! I will use a Commons card to release the power of the card I gained in Tops! I play the Spell Broken Toys!"

"That's not yours?!" Shinji said in surprise.

"No… It's Yugo's!"

 **Flashback – Earlier – Highway**

"Why Yugo?" Rin asked. Yugo and Rin were about to depart to duel Shinji.

"Because we want to prove Tops and Commons can unite? Then use your card you gained during our time in the Tops while using this Commons card!" Yugo replied, handing a Spell to Rin.

"And because Ringo got destroyed…"

"It's important we have something we can share!" Yugo said. He smiled back.

 **Flashback End**

"Broken Toys allows me to target one negate the effect of Callistis and make her attack and defence zero!"

 **Callistis ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"But in return I roll a dice! I choose a number and if it lands on it, Callistis gains her effect back and her attack points will double! If not I take her attack as damage!"

"Why even do such a thing?!"

"Because it will win me this duel! I choose the number…. two!"

A red dice formed and spun in the air as Rin and the others all watched.

"Come on!" Yugo yelled. The dice rolled and eventually slowed down. As it did, two dots appeared up right as it stopped.

"Yes!" Rin yelled.

"Lucky…" Shinji scoffed.

"Yes, Rin!" Yugo cheered along with Ruka and the others.

 **Callistis ATK: 5000**

"Now Callistis, attack!"

"I use my Trap! Synchro Ejection! I banish your Synchro!" Shinji said.

"I send Windwitch Skater Bell from my hand to the graveyard! I target a Wind Synchro Monster and its unaffected by Spells or Traps this turn and you take 300 damage!"

 **Shinji LP: 1250 – 950**

"No!" Callistis flew into the air and raised her sword. As she did, snow begun to fall from the dark sky. As Shinji looked up, Callistis charged forward and slammed onto the Battlewasap, making it explode and sending Shinji into the snow.

 **Shinji LP: 950 – 0 Rin Wins**

"Rin!" Yugo said as he went up to her and celebrated along with Ruka.

As the snow faded Shinji looked up to Rin and then behind the Commons behind him.

"That partnership…. I see you turned what you said into reality." Shinji said to Rin who came over and extended her hand.

 **Security**

Roget watched on from the helicopter CCTV footage as he also saw Yuzu and the others heading to Aki.

"So Aki is trying to duel Yuzu right now? Works for me…. now I have her father to enrage her more!"

 **A/N**

Okay Aki V Yuzu is next and since it's Christmas….. how about a spin-off…

…

"Okay, it's Christmas in the real world!" Yuzu said. The group were in You Show.

"So that's why we're wearing these ridiculous outfits…." Serena replied. Yuzu was wearing a Santa outfit with white beard included while Rin, Ruri, Serena and Ray wore elf outfits. The five Yu-boys each wore reindeer antlers.

"Oh come on, Serena, there not bad! It's Christmas!" Ruri replied.

"I guess… plus the boys look more foolish these us!" Serena pointed and laughed Yuri who wore a red-nose on his face.

"I'll give you a red nose if you don't stop!" Yuri replied with anger.

"Still better then a kiss!" Serena replied.

"Don't diss kisses!" Yugo said as he looked up to the roof, Rin noticed this.

"Yugo…. why do you keep looking up…?" Rin replied.

"Well… I was able to convince the writers of this story to put a… Christmas gift for me and you in the story! We've all been screaming and shouting and playing card games…. so they gave us this in return!" Yugo added.

"What did you do…..?"

"It's called mistletoe!" Yugo said happily.

"Oh Yugo….." Rin face palmed.

"Wait…. Rin! Please!" Yugo shouted.

"Go on… I dare you Synchro Girl!" Yuri nudged her.

"You dare me, Yuri? Fine!" Rin went up to Yugo and kissed him right on the lips. Yugo's simply couldn't comprehend what was happening and after it stopped fell to the floor.

"Wow…" Yuri said, surprised

"Now you have to kiss Serena! Or are you a coward?!" Rin dared back.

"Wait what?!" Yuri was taken by surprise.

"Fat chance!" Serena added.

"So coward it is then!" Rin said snarky.

"No-one calls me a coward!" Yuri said as he looked at Serena and she looked back.

"GET LOST!" Serena uppercutted Yuri, sending him flying into the wall.

"I…. tried….." Yuri said, weakly as Yuzar and Yugo took him down.

"Oh Serena…." Ruri said. She looked at Ray and they nodded. The two grabbed Serena by her arms and Yuzar and Yugo also nodded and took Yuri.

"No! This isn't funny!" Serena said.

"We know you like each other….!" Ruri said. "Just do it… even if it's not serious!"

"I swear…." Serena said. Serena and Yuri looked each other after the four let them go.

"Let's just do this…." Yuri replied. Both closed their eyes and Serena leaned in first, as she made contact she felt spiky needles.

"Y… Yuri?!" Serena opened and Yuri was holding a cactus in front of him!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Serena yelled as she begun to chase Yuri.

"We tried…" Ruri said as she went up to Yuto.

"I just stay out of the way…" Yuto added.

"At least you wouldn't stick a cactus in front of me…." Ruri said.

"Of course not….!" Yuto kept looking at Ruri who kept looking directly at him. "Have I… got something on my face?"

"Well Shun isn't in this bit so…." Ruri said.

"Oh…. yeah… I mean….." The two were next to lean in but before kissed a door opened.

"No you don't!" Shun yelled as he blocked the two, however the two had already leaned in close enough as Shun had been kissed by both sides.

"… SHUN?!" Ruri yelled after taking a second to realize what had happened.

"Oh my….." Yuto said as he tried to look away.

"Yuto….. really? How cliché…."

"I mean… um….."

"Poor Yuto… Shun is so overprotective…" Yuzar said to Ray.

"I know what's coming….." Ray replied.

"Well yeah…. I could get any of the girls to kiss me!"

"Go on then…. get Serena to do it!"

"Easy!"

A few seconds later after Yuzar went to stop Serena chasing Yuri, Ray waited and quickly saw Yuzar fly into the wall, face first.

"Easy….?" Ray questioned, mocking him on the ground.

"That's….. that was just me showing how _not_ to do it….!"

"Oh boy…" Yuya said, face palming.

"It seems since we're the main characters… the others just don't seem to have that… courage."

"W…. wait?" Yuya said.

"Wait… no!" Yuzu replied. "I just saying…."

"Do it!"Warrior emerged.

"You're here, Warrior?!"

"Hey this is non-canon… anything can happen!"

"I see…." Yuzu closed her eyes and opened them. There Warrior was stuck in an actual canon.

"I hate you…."

"Bye!" Warrior was fired out of the canon and out of You Show..

"Bit harsh?" Yuya said.

"I have to put up with her in the story…. now… merry Christmas Yuya." Yuzu said.

"You too, Yuzu."

Outside Warrior recovered and looked up.

"Stupid kids…..!"

" _Sounds like you want some attention…"_

Warrior looked behind her and saw a happy sight. The black female with long purple hair approached.

"Okay now I know this is non-cannon!"

"Well I'm here for you! I might be dead in the main story but I exist here!" The two embraced and were about to kiss.

" _I got you, Yuri! Don't ever do that again!"_

Serena had thrown Yuri out of the building and into Warrior and Emma, knocking them down.

"I hate Christmas!" Warrior yelled. Emma laughed.

"Thank god this non-cannon…. otherwise my dad would bill me for the massive hole in the wall…. Anyway merry Christmas to everyone!" Yuzu said.

 **A/N X 2**

Okay thanks to Rom for the idea of this, and for his help in this chapter! As a writer I believe it's best the characters get some Christmas… um… fun as well! Though I'm not paying for the hole in the wall either, Yuzu….

For the reviews, thanks to all and I have noted that idea Keybladechosen4, thank you! And thanks for new follows/favourites! Merry Christmas.


	143. Aki V Yuzu - The Grand Final!

"So… this is it?" Yuzu said as she and her group were at Signers Peak, one of the highways which connected City to other Tops locations across the sea. This point was significant as the rumoured figured who first Accel Synchro Summoned performed it here.

"It's nice to be able to look down and not see Commons… suffering… living in poverty." Mercy added as she looked at the ocean underneath.

Yuzu and the others heard a truck ride up from behind. They stepped to the side and saw it was an Arcadia truck.

"Here she is." Yuzu said as the truck stopped. The back opened and Aki walked out in her red riding suit. Two guards pushed her D-Wheel out and to a starting point on the road. Another two guards also pushed out Yuzu's D-Wheel.

"You came then." Aki said.

"Yes, I told you that your mother and father told me to bring you back!" Yuzu replied.

"You're wasting your time… which is why I want to duel you right now! I'll end you quickly and Arcadia can begin!"

"Begin? Aki, why is Arcadia working with Security?" Yuzu asked.

"Because of this "Academia" threat… Arcadia and Security both have threatened each other… it's stalemate." Aki answered.

"So it takes threats for both sides to team up against Academia?" Shun added.

"Academia have broken through… they can now cross into this world."

"What?!" Yuzu said in shock.

"I don't know the details but Arcadia and Security will deal with it…." Aki said. "But no-one will interrupt our duel!"

"Don't you see that Roget is letting us duel because it's a distraction? People need to be hiding!"

"Of course it is, keep the public calm…. but if Academia can wipe out all non-physics, then all the better!"

"Damnit!" Shun said as he gritted his teeth.

 **Rin**

On the road, Shinji sat down as the rioters all stood behind him, waiting for their orders. Rin and the others waited to see how Shinji would react. Overhead Security's helicopter continued to watch as well.

"Come on, Shinji, we can help each other… to build a much better world….!" Rin said.

"And I should… trust you…?" Shinji said.

"Please give me a chance, Shinji. Fight at my side, everyone!""

"Shinji you can't?! Our goals, our revolution?!" Damon added.

Overhead the sound of dozens of helicopters was heard. They stopped and threw rope down to the road and officers begun to descend to both sides of the road.

"Now we're trapped!" Sora said.

"No we're not. Shinji, everyone, let us fight with you! I will fight with my heart and not hate! I will fight for everyone to be equal! Tops, Commons and physic duelists!"

As the officers landed, they summoned numerous Goyo Monsters.

"Callistis! Winter Bell! And everyone else! Go!" Rin yelled as all her Synchro's emerged to fight.

"Yes! Go my Frightfurs!" Sora added.

"Ancient Pixie!" Ruka yelled. The rest of the group all summoned Monsters as Shinji and others watched.

"Shinji…?" Damon said. Shinji had gotten up and looked to the officers approaching.

"We fight with them… for now!" Shinji yelled. The group all agreed and prepared to fight.

 **Yuzu**

Yuzu was on her D-Wheel as overhead a helicopter flew over. Inside were MC and Mellissa Claire.

"Oh great…." Yuzu thought.

"Good evening to everyone!" MC yelled as screens appeared across the city despite martial law.

"Well we didn't think we would be doing this tonight but the final is about to happen between Queen of Pain Aki VS Yuzu who won the Friendship Cup tournament!" Claire added.

"It appears Security agreed to move the final and we're dueling on the highways!"

"We know there is a bit of trouble at the moment but let's all stand together and watch this duel!" Claire added.

Across the streets where people weren't rioting all got excited at the duel about to begin but elsewhere Rin and her team were still fighting Security but they were hoping to support her as soon as possible.

In the main stadium where the Commons were being held, they were watching it as they couldn't do anything else with Security holding them.

"Let's get this over and done with." Aki said as she put her red helmet on.

"Yes." Yuzu said as she did the same with her pink helmet.

"Yuzu…. I'm coming." Yuya said.

"Wait? What?" Yuzu said.

"I'm not missing my best friend's biggest duel yet!"

"Yuya…. of course!" Yuzu took a helmet from the storage department and threw it to Yuya.

"So you need your boyfriend…. cute." Aki replied.

"Well yeah…. I need my best friend!" Yuzu replied as Yuya got on while holding the back of the D-Wheel.

" _So someone else thinks he's your boyfriend…!"_ Warrior teased. _"But yes, Yuzu, win this duel!"_

"You can have whatever spirits you want… it makes no difference."

"Aki…. please see sense." Mercy said.

"Don't even get me started on you, traitor." Aki replied.

"Your heart is so full of hate…. doesn't it get boring?"

"It's not full of hate….I love my fellow physics…. I did like you at one point."

" _Yuzu… you can do it."_ Ciel's voice could be heard in the back of Yuzu's mind.

"I know, thanks." she thought back.

"It's martial law so the roads are empty." Aki said. "We have full freedom."

"Good and you won't oppose Action Cards?" Yuzu changelled Aki.

"Use whatever you want!"Aki replied. "Just hope you can survive…"

"What do you mean?" Yuya said.

"When a Turbo Duel begins to catch criminals, Security raises barriers to protect the duelist so they can arrest him… now we have none of that since this is unofficial… one hit and the duelist goes swimming!"

"I'm not scared, Aki! I will show you the hope your parents want me to show you!" Yuzu replied, pointing at Aki.

Next to Aki was her dragon, Black Rose Moonlight emerged, the dragon was part of a group in the original world who did not agree with either dragon or angel's deeds.

Both Yuya and Yuzu felt something in their bodies, including Warrior, Mozarta as the magicians came out again.

 _"I told you that I would kill you if you appeared again."_ Moonlight said to Warrior and Yuzu. The dragon of roses roared causing the air to turn cold. It was determined to hurt Yuzu and Yuya but Warrior and Mozart protected both.

Both used their bodies to protect them and the Magicians noticed this.

"Warrior" Yuzu shouted but Warrior and Mozarta would not move from the ground.

 _"I told you, I cannot let you hurt any of them."_ Warrior said. _"Not without turning them into the heroes that will return the smiles on the faces of people."_

" _We shall sort this out in the duel!"_ Moonlight replied as Aki and Yuzu were both ready.

 _Action Field- Crossover Accel Activated_

The highway became covered in Action Cards in bubbles around the roads. Aki and Yuzu were ready at long last.

"We will go on three." Aki said.

"Sure." Yuzu replied.

"3." Aki said.

"2." Yuzu added.

"1."

"LET'S GO!" both girls yelled as they sped off.

"GO YUZU!" Mercy and the others cheered.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'll take the first move!" Yuzu said.

"Fine by me!" Aki replied.

"I'll start by using the Spell Songstress Recasting which allows me to return a Fairy-type monster from my hand to my deck." Yuzu took three monsters cards from her hand, all of them were Fairy-Pendulums and she returned them to her deck and the duel disk shuffled them. "Now thanks to that I can draw a card for the number of cards that returned also I can draw one more on top of that!"

She duly took the cards again and gained a new hand.

"She's returning all her Pendulum Cards?" Yuya said quietly when he saw that his childhood friend make that move.

"Then I'll summon Aria the Melodious diva to the field." Her faithful Melodious was summoned to the field then the girl took another card from her hand and showed it. "When I summon a Fairy-type monster, I can summon Melodious Contraltoin defence!"

Behind the Melodious a little girl materialized in Yuzu's camp, she had a blue dress, with a red skirt and fairy wings on her back.

 **Melodious Contralto 1100 ATK / 00 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Fairy / Effect**

 **Aria the Melodious Diva 1600 ATK / 1200 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Fairy / Effect**

The duelist took her fourth card from her hand and showed it.

"If I control another Melodious Monster on my field, I can summon Canon the Melodious Diva on my field in defence!" Another Melodious in a purple dress with a sash, black that combined with purple came to the field. She also had yellow glasses and musical notes in it.

 **Canon the Melodious Diva 1100 ATK / 0 DEF / Light / Level 2 / Fairy / Effect**

"I'll leave two cards face down and finish my turn." Aki narrowed her eyes at Yuzu's field, she found it strange that she had not used any Pendulum Cards.

"None of her Pendulum Monsters were summoned this time… is she plotting something with her next move?"

 **Bar - Academia**

Academia watched the duel; Serena was the first to comment.

"She tries to defend herself against Aki's attacks and at the same time prevents the effect of her dragon from sending monsters from her field to her hand."

"Too simple of a play on her part." Marina answered, narrowing her eyes on the two cards face down. "If she really wants to beat that champion she will have to know what Aki will do next rather than hide behind her monsters."

 **Duel**

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

Aki drew her cards and then put them in her hand, and then she took a different card.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card Ivy Shackles." The card materialized on the field and was the first red flag for the Pendulum Duelist.

"I summon Rose Dragon to the field!" A rose materialized next to the Queen, revealing a dragon similar to her ace but it was small and had two roses on its back.

 **Red Rose Dragon 1000 ATK / 1800 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Dragon / Effect / Tuner**

The Queen took another card from her hand and inserted it into her dueling disk.

"When I summon a Tuner Monster, I can use the effect of Dark Rose Fairy!" A little girl in a little black dress with green hair appeared next to Dark Rose Dragon.

 **Dark Rose Fairy 800 ATK / 1800 DEF / Dark / Level 2 / Fairy / Effect /**

Yuzu bit her lip as she saw the new creature.

"She will summon a Synchro Monster on her first turn however… the materials on the card are not enough to summon Moonlight Rose Dragon." Yuya commented. "At least you're safe for this turn, Yuzu. Warrior appeared in front of them at the mere mention of Moonlight Dragon, still feeling remorse afterwards her last defeat

"Now I will tune my level three Red Rose with my level two Dark Rose Fairy!" The Queen proclaimed as her creature turned into green hoops to then passed over her fairy and become two stars that when entering the hoops became energy. "Dark Forest Guardian now appears, Synchro Summon Appear Garden Rose Maiden!"

 **2+3=5**

The Monster was a woman with a long white dress and pale skin that had white hair that covered part of her face, in addition to some black roses in her hair.

 **Garden Rose Maiden 1600 ATK / 2400 DEF / Light / Level 5 / Plant / Effect /**

"That monster looks beautiful." Yuya said in amazement. Warrior giggled behind him.

 _"Hey, rest assured, Yuzu will be jealous."_ Warrior teased, trying to keep a good atmosphere. Yuya blushed heavily when Warrior mentioned this but Yuzu pouted and looked embarrassed.

"It's not a good time Warrior."

"Enough talk! When Red Rose is used to Synchro Summon, I can add either Frozen Roars or Blooming Rose to my hand from my deck, I add the Spell Frozen Roars! And when Maiden is Synchro Summoned I add Black Garden!"

"Black Garden?" Yuya questioned.

"I used it against you! Back when you beat me in Arcadia!" Aki said.

"You did? I can't remember that duel…"

"That was the night you showed your true power… but I've gotten stronger! I play the Field Spell Black Garden!"

The highway begun to shake as green sharp thorns shot up from the ground in random spots. This occurred for miles. As Yuzu looked around, Yuya saw that she was about to drive into one.

"Yuzu!" Yuya yelled.

"Ah!" Yuzu was able to steer away at the last second as Aki overtook her.

"Not bad but how about this? Ivy Shackles makes your Monster's Plant-type and I play the Spell Fragrance Storm! I destroy a Plant Monster on the field and draw a card!"

"What?!"

"I destroy your Aria so I can draw!"

"Then before you do I have my two Traps to play! First is Musical Mayhem! I hit you with 800 damage for each Melodious on my field!"

A storm of musical notes appeared as they spun around in a whirlwind. The notes hit Aki who held on as she took the first damage.

 **Aki LP: 4000 – 1600**

"2400 damage already! Amazing!" MC yelled. "She didn't even take a point from Aki last time!

"And next I play Queen's Guard! This allows you to attack all my Monsters but each time they're destroyed I can draw a card!"

"Fine but first Aria goes!" Aki's Spell made Aria disappeared and she drew due to its effect. Aki smiled at the card. "I drew Cactus Fighter! And since it's a Plant Monster, I can draw again!"

"You lured her in Yuzu… will she take it?" Yuya said.

"Luring someone in is quite an entertaining move! Giving Aki a chance to attack all but Yuzu draws a card for each? What will the Queen do?!" Claire added.

"Making me play a game…. fine, I will! I don't fear what your deck can throw at me! Now Maiden, destroy her Canon!" Maiden unleashed a breeze of pink petals to Contralto which slashed it in half; Yuzu then drew a card and smirked.

"When Contralto is destroyed while another Fairy is on my field, I can banish Contralto to add a Pendulum Fairy-type to my hand! I addQueen Knight: Glorious Swordswoman!"

"Maiden, destroy Canon!" The same happened again except her Canon was destroyed, Yuzu drew once more. "I set one card and end my turn!" Aki begun to laugh after finishing her move.

"What's so funny?" Yuzu said.

"This city… at night… it's actually quite pretty… but it hides deep corruption… and social inequality… I barely get to duel out here…. at least you're doing something right for me."

"So tell me, Aki… why shouldn't I help you?" Yuzu asked.

 **Flashback – Years Ago – Tops**

A young Aki with long red hair and red skirt with yellow tank top was in a limonene with her father and mother.

"Where are we going?" Aki said.

"Well since your father is now a part of the new council, he has to thank his voters." Aki's mother answered.

"Yeah this won't take long." Mr Izayoi replied.

In the Tops the crowd were all cheering as the limo went by. They had just elected a new council, a new council which had promised even more benefits for Tops and more restrictions for Commons.

"So we're now going to be in power?" Aki asked.

"Well I am! And you will now be even more popular when you start at your new school!" Mr Izayoi replied.

"And you will be able to spend more time with me?!" she said with excitement. Mr Izayoi looked at his wife and looked back to Aki.

"Aki…. things are going to get even more busy now… I'm sorry…." he replied.

"And I will need to support your father…. we will have as much time as we can with you." her mother replied.

"…What? No, not fair!"

The car had come to a halt as the two parents looked around.

"What is it?" Mr Izayoi said.

"Stay in the car, sir… miss." said one of the bodyguards from the front of the car got out. Two more limos behind stopped which held Mikage and Jaeger.

" _No more divide! No more divide! No more divide! No more divide!"_

"What now?" said the councilman who ignored the calls and got out.

"Dad!" said Aki as she followed out.

"No! Aki!" her mother said who also followed out.

Outside was a small group of Commons blocking the road with signs.

"How did they get up here?!" said Mr Izayoi.

"I'm sorry sir, this shouldn't have happened." said one of the guards.

"Councilman!" yelled a Common behind held back by Security. "You're going to cut ALL our medical aid! You scum!"

"You will doom us all! That's the only way you got into power! By promising to finish us off!" added another.

"Take them to the Facility." Mr Izayoi ordered. "Yes! I did! Don't worry you can work on the scraps we throw over! Medical aid is fairly expensive for thrash. Things are changing around here, starting with no-more help for Commons."

"Dad….?" Aki said. "You… want to kill them?"

"Aki, dear, these people are Commons for a reason…. remember what I told you… we all have a place in this world… and we're just maintaining the status quo." "Move out the way!" he ordered as Security took the protesters.

He moved Aki to show her the Commons from the Tops high road. Down below was the smell of desperation of fires being made to keep warm; Aki could see people struggling as they lined up for food from a dumpster.

"This… is normal?" she said.

"Yes, Aki, this is how the world runs."

 **Flashback End**

"The world is sick…. but I didn't know how sick… now make your move!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Aki LP: 1600 Hand: 4**

"My move, draw! I set scale two Queen Knight: Glorious Swordwoman and scale nine Smyth the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!"

 **Swordwoman 2- 9 Smyth**

"I Pendulum Summon! Appear my trusted Pendulum Warrior!"

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7/ Scale4**

"And now!" Yuzu saw an Action Card on the highway and took it while adding it to her hand.

"Wait a second!" Aki said as the thorns on the road begun to glow.

"What now?" Yuya said.

"Black Garden has an effect in case you forgot! When you summon a card, its attack is halved!" The thorns all shot small needles at Warrior which hit her one by one.

 **Warrior ATK: 1250**

"And then the opponent of that card gains a token in attack… meaning me!" A red rose appeared on Aki's field.

 **Rose Token ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 2**

"Fine I attack your Rose Token!" Warrior charged forward with her sword raised as she hit the plant.

"I play the Continuous Trap, Token Thorns! Tokens on my field can't be destroyed by battle and battle damage is made zero!"

"What?! But Warrior still inflicts 800 damage to you via her effect.

 **Aki LP: 1600 – 800**

"I end my turn."

"You've got my lifepoints down to 800… not bad at all… you've improved at least."

"The first duel... you wiped me out…. I had to!" Yuzu replied. "Now continue why you're like this."

"If you insist…."

 **Flashback – Five Years Ago**

"You're not my parents!"

A young thirteen year old Aki was at home in her garden dueling a hired duelist to keep Aki happy. As she yelled as her long red hair raised up in rage, her scream so loud it sent the duelist flying into the air and making him land on the ground with a loud thud.

"What… what are you?!" said the male. "Screw getting paid, I'm out of here!" The figure quickly got up and ran out of the mansion as her butlers watched him run.

"Great… that's the sixth one this week." said one under his breath.

"Young mistress…. please forgive us." said another as he bowed.

"I just want my parents! Where are they?!" she said in tears.

"Your father is on a trip abroad while your mother is having guests indoors."

"And she didn't tell me?!"

"Please, young mistress, it's just a meeting for business!"

"NOW!" yelled Aki as another strong wind blasted at the butlers, they all had to shield their eyes.

"As… as you wish…!" one said in fear.

Upstairs Aki's mother was drinking tea with other fellow higher-ups in the dining room. All wore posh suits or dresses.

Aki walked up the stairs, rage burning in her eyes. She reached the door but before she opened it, she heard them talking inside.

"So, Setsuko, about that invite, it will be for your and Hideo, right?" said a female. "Yes, thanks again! We look forward to it! We both need a holiday… Aki can stay here with the staff." Setsuko said. "Having a daughter with… her powers…. it's not a good look." "is it a illness or?" "I don't know, no doctor can find out what it is… so….."

Aki heard the words and her eyes raged once more. She slammed the door wide open, shocking everyone.

"A…Aki?" said her mother in surprise.

"So you wish to keep me locked up like a caged animal?!" Aki yelled. "You and Dad think this….. you…. hate me!"

"Aki, no!" Setsuko said as she stood up.

"Die….. DIE ALL OF YOU!" Aki's hair raised up as plates and tea cups begun to smash against the wall. The guests all dived under the table for cover as Setsuko looked angered.

"AKI, STOP IT!"

"NO! I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE!" Aki yelled much louder than before, as she did, the roof beam begun to shake. "NO MORE!"

As Aki screamed her words, the roof beam slammed down onto the ground, just missing her mother. The roof beam created a dust cloud and as it cleared, Setsuko saw Aki was no longer there.

"Aki?!"

 **Streets**

Aki ran out to the mansion gardens as all the butlers focused on saving the people outside, allowing Aki a chance to slip out by going under a small tunnel she had been making by the garden fence.

Aki found herself in a small woodland area; she knew the way to the Tops streets so headed in that route.

…

Out on the Tops streets she was being looked at by then crowd as they didn't expect the council man's daughter to be out alone.

"Someone call Security!" said one as Aki looked afraid at all the people now gathering. The bright city lights and busy crowds were overwhelming her.

"Leave me alone!" Aki yelled, sending a powerful shock throughout the area, everyone who was in range was sent flying onto the ground. At that minute Security had pulled up.

"Please come with us quietly." said a guard who tried to walk slowly up to her.

"No!" Another loud shout sent the officers and the Security car toppling over.

"What… what is she…." said one of the officers who slowly got up. "We need support over there!"

" _I think the young lady has made her position clear."_

There behind Security was a man in a green waistcoat, it was Divine.

"Yo… you?!" said a Security officer.

"Yes, me! Now get out of my way!"

"This is no place for freaks like you!" he replied.

"That girl… is the same as me. And you just called the councilman's daughter a freak…."

"No! I didn't mean…!"

"Just move!" Divine said as he held out his arm and sent the officers flying into the ground further away. Divine straightened his waistcoat and went up to Aki who had seen him attack the officers.

"Who… who are you?" she stuttered with tears.

"I'm Sayer Divine and I understand you, Aki. Shall we change the world forever?" Divine held out his hand to the young Aki.

 **Flashback End**

"The guy who… died…" Yuzu replied.

"He wasn't a guy! He was the best thing to happen to me!" Aki replied.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Aki LP: 800 Hand: 4**

"Draw! I play the Continuous Spell Pollen Protection! For each Plant Token on our fields, I gain 300 lifepoints during my Standby Phase!"

 **Aki LP: 800 – 1100**

"I summon Cactus Fighter!" A tall Cactus which walked on two legs came to the field. He had sharp claws.

 **Cactus Fighter ATK: 1900 DEF: 400 Earth/Plant/LVL 4**

"Now you take a Rose Token!" Yuzu gained one Token as Cactus lost its attack due to the Field Spell's effect.

 **Rose Token ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 2**

 **Cactus ATK: 950**

"Now Cactus, destroy her Rose Token!" Cactus launched a punch at the card and Yuzu felt a small pinch of pain.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 - 3850**

"She's protected from damage with her Tokens… but not me…" Yuzu thought.

"Now since Cactus destroyed your Monster, you gain a Needle Token in defence."

 **Needle Token ATK: 500 DEF: 500 Earth/Plant/Token/LVL 1**

"Now Garden Maiden, destroy Warrior!" Garden spun around creating a hurricane of petals which spun towards Warrior, wiping her out.

 **Yuzu LP: 3850 – 3500**

"My Token attacks your Needle!" The rose unleashed purple smoke at Yuzu which made her cough and close her eyes from the hit.

"Yuzu!" Yuya yelled as Yuzu was about to ride into another thorn.

"I can't see!" Yuzu said. Yuya had to reach from behind and steer the D-Wheel while Yuzu was struggling.

"Cheap move, Aki!" Yuya yelled. Aki just smirked.

"I play Frozen Roars! I send Cactus Fighter to the graveyard! And since it's now my End Phase I can draw two cards since it was a Plant-type and now I discard one from my hand. I send Blue Rose Dragon and end my turn!"

 **Stadium**

Within the stadium as the Commons were forced to watch, Setsuko was also there in the crowd. Security had found her and kept her there as she watched Aki.

"Aki….. I'm so sorry…." she thought.

A Security officer walked past her and Setsuko looked at him.

"Why are you keeping us here?!"

"This is the downfall of you and the rise of Security!" he replied.

"My husband won't have this!"

"Your husband has no say!" he replied as he walked off. All Setsuko could do was watch.

 **Duel**

Yuzu finally got the smoke from her eyes as she looked at Aki.

"Thanks Yuya." Yuzu said.

"No worries, now we need to end this. She's dangerous."

"Yeah." Yuzu said as she was about to draw.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 3500 Hand: 2**

 **Aki LP: 1100 Hand: 3**

"My turn! Draw! I Pendulum Summon! Return Warrior and from my hand, Chosen One!" From the sky a circle appeared and Warrior returned via a blue beam along with Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7/ Scale4**

 **Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods [2800 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

"And the cycle continues!" Aki replied as she gained another Token and Warrior lost attack.

 **Rose Token ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 2**

 **Chosen ATK: 1400**

 **Warrior ATK: 1250**

"Yuzu, you need to work out a way to break this…" Yuya said.

"Yeah I know. Which is why I do this! Chosen One when Pendulum Summoned allows me to add a Ritual Monster and Spell to my hand from my deck!" Yuzu added two cards from her deck to her hand. "I play the Ritual Spell Altar of the Goddess! I can tribute Monsters from my scales and field! I tribute Chosen One, Swordswoman and Smyth!"

"A Ritual?" Aki said.

A circle appeared before Yuzu and the two Monsters shot into the circle. Both Monsters shot into it as blue flames emerged.

"I Ritual Summon, Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria!" The monster was as huge fairy which six white wings, three on each side and wore blue amour. She wore a helmet with long wings attached and held a spear. The Ritual flew alongside Yuzu in the night sky.

 **Queen Knight: the Divine Valkyria 3600 ATK / 3000 DEF / Light /Fairy/ Level 10 / Warrior / P.S.13 / Ritual / Pendulum**

"Next I play the Action Card Spell Search! It does exactly what it says on the card! I add Pendulum Halt by paying 1000 lifepoints as a cost!"

 **Yuzu LP: 3500 – 2500**

"Next I play Pendulum Halt! If I have three or more face up Pendulums in my extra deck I can draw two cards. However I can't add any more cards to my hand from deck this turn."

"So that's why you used more than two Monsters… to play that?!" Aki said. "Now you have no scales!"

"Let me worry about my dueling, Aki!" Yuzu hit back.

"Still Valkyria is affected by my Black Garden and another Token appears!"

 **Queen Knight: the Divine Valkyria ATK: 1800**

 **Rose Token ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 2**

"Now I play Twin Twisters! I discard a card to destroy two Spells or Traps! I discard Beethovta the Melodious Maestra the Pendulum Melodious Diva to wipe out Black Garden andIvy Shackles!"

Aki just watched as two hurricanes blew her Field and Continuous Spell away.

"Thank you! When Ivy Shackles is destroyed via a card effect, I can draw a card! Also attack changes remain even when Black Garden leaves the field!"

"Ugh… whatever! Divine! Attack her Maiden! And when Maiden attacks, you can't activate any effects until the Damage Step!"

Divine gripped her speak which glowed as she shot down. She aimed at Maiden and hit her target, causing it to explode.

 **Aki LP: 1100 – 900**

"When Divine destroys a Monster, you take her attack as damage!"

"No way! Will Aki beat the Queen?!" MC yelled.

"I banishPollen Protection! While I control a Plant-type Token, I take no effect damage once!"

"I end my turn!" Yuzu said as she took another Action Card from the road.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuzu LP: 2500 Hand: 2**

 **Aki LP: 900 Hand: 4**

"Draw! I banish Garden Maiden to return Red Rose Dragon to my field!"

 **Red Rose Dragon 1000 ATK / 1800 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Dragon / Effect / Tuner**

"Here it comes…" Yuzu said.

"I tune Red Rose with my two level two Tokens!" Red Rose became green rings again as the Tokens followed.

 **3+2+2=7**

"Synchro Summon! Emerge from the night sky, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" A mighty black dragon with red petals around its body was summoned. It had a long black spiky tail.

 **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

" _Here it is."_ Warrior said.

"Yeah… "

"When I use Red Rose to Synchro Summon, I can summon another Rose Dragon from my deck! Appear Blue Rose Dragon in defence!" A blue dragon with a body shaped like a vine emerged. It had blue wings and a green body.

 **Blue Rose Dragon ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Dragon/LVL 4**

"Moonlight's effect! I return your Ritual to your hand!" Moonlight glowed as Valkyrie screamed in pain as Moonlight's glow embraced it. Yuzu gritted her teeth as Valkyrie returned to her hand.

"Damnit…"

"I can feel something…. like my Monster is itching to destroy your Warrior!" Aki said, pointing at Yuzu. "Let me help it by equipping Thorn of Malice to it! Moonlight gains 600 attack!"

 **Moonlight ATK: 3000**

"Now Moonlight, attack her Warrior!" Moonlight roared as it extended its wings. Moonlight flapped them at an almighty speed creating red sharp roses ahead of it. The gust sent the roses at Warrior.

" _That won't stop me!"_ Warrior yelled.

Warrior raised her sword but the roses sliced at her and sent her flying.

"Warrior!" Yuzu yelled. Much to her shock, Warrior remained on the field.

 **Yuzu LP: 2500 – 2000**

Warrior stood battered and weak as she was now slightly bleeding.

 **Warrior ATK: 1900 DEF: 1400**

"Aki, what is happening?" Yuya said.

"Thorn of Malice stops the opponent's Monster from being destroyed in battle with the equipped Monster. Also after you took damage, Warrior lost 600 attack and defence!"

"Great…" Yuzu said.

" _I'm… okay."_ Warrior said.

"I set two cards."

"Aki's stepping up her game…" Yuya said.

"Yes, and now…. it's getting dangerous." Yuzu replied.

"Since you survived this long, let me finish my tale." Aki replied.

 **Flashback – Arcadia – Year after Aki Left**

"It seems the Council and Security finally got the message!"

Divine walked into the training hall where Aki was using her red duel disk to summon numerous Plant Monsters to destroy targets, practising her physic powers.

"They agreed?" Aki said as she looked at him.

"Yes, your parents agreed to stop sending Security to bring you back. You're home is now officially here!"

"Yes! Thank you!" Aki ran over to hug Divine and he did just that.

"Also the council have agreed to hear out us if we can do well in the Friendship Cup." Divine explained. "If one of us can win the Friendship Cup and beat the King… we will have the ultimate duelist in our city and the Tops will respect us as no Common could ever beat one of us… plus we can inflict so much more pain on them!"

"Meaning the Tops will accept us and our people?!" Aki said with excitement.

"No, Aki. I'm sorry, they won't."

"What do you mean?"

"I come from a home where I was shunned as well… only my sister accepted me and we built this place up." Divine said. "By getting the Queen title, you will increase our influence to where people will fear us! And in the end, we will make our world for physics only!"

"Is… is that good?" Aki asked.

"Just like Tops and Commons… physics have a place in the world…. on top!"

 **Flashback End**

"And I won the title… and for the last four years I've stopped Commons from winning it! And you will make it five!" Aki said to Yuzu.

"And when Divine died… that made you worse." Yuzu said.

"You don't mention that!" Aki yelled. "… I was tasked to carry on his will with Euridice…. I made sure that scum Shinji learnt his lesson."

"Yes, he didn't duel much after… I met him."

"You have a lucky chance, Yuzu." Aki said. "You can perish twice to me!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuzu LP: 2000 Hand: 2**

 **Aki LP: 900 Hand: 2**

"Not if I can help it! I draw! I play the Spell, Heart of the Fairy! This allows me to target Warrior and summon a Fairy Monster in my graveyard with the same level! Appear Beethovta the Melodious Maestra! However I cannot summon again this turn except Special Summons. "

 **Beethovta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 7 /Scale 7**

"Now I overlay Warrior and Beethovta!"

"Damn you…."

Both Beethovta and Warrior went into the Xyz whirlpool as an orange light appeared. This one had dark huge armour with two swords in both hands. While on his back he had two metal wings that radiated energy.

 **Queen Knight: The Revolutionary XYZ Black Paladin 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Rank 7 / Warrior / P.S.10 / XYZ / Pendulum**

"I banish Heart of the Fairy and send Valkyrie to my graveyard; this allows me to add a Fairy from my graveyard to my hand. I return Aria the Melodious Diva! Now Paladin, attack Moonlight!"

Black Paladin flew towards Moonlight with both its swords in hand. The wings shined in the night as the two connected, creating a dust cloud.

"Both destroyed each other!" MC yelled.

"Mutual destruction? But why?" Yuya asked.

"It's not!" Yuzu said as the dust cloud cleared, Aki's field was clear while Black Paladin returned.

"But how?" Yuya said.

"Very smart." Aki replied.

"Aki said it herself; the Monster who battles the equipped Monster isn't destroyed!"

"Amazing!" Mellissa Claire yelled. "She used Aki's own card against her!"

"Next I use the Action Card Speed Mirage!" Yuzu said. "When my Monster attacks, you take 400 damage!"

"I use my TrapNature's Reflection! This redirects that damage to you!" Purple flames emerged and hit the D-Wheel, making Yuzu ride to the left due to the impact.

 **Yuzu LP: 2000 – 1600**

"I end my turn!" Yuzu said.

"We can't seem to get her lifepoints down much more, she's hanging on." Yuya said.

"Of course I expected nothing less than the Queen."

 **Ruri, Ray & Others**

The group watched on screens above Signers Peak and had heard Aki's story.

"That explains all." Mercy said.

"I'm not sure how Yuzu can through all that." Ray added.

"Aki's head and heart has been… twisted since a young age, that's hard." Ruri replied.

Ruri then looked across the city and saw lights and violet noises coming from near the Commons.

"The riots are getting worse by the minute." she added. "Rin and the others… please be careful."

 **Rin, Yugo & Others**

"Come on, Yuzu." thought Rin as she and Yugo along with Ruka and Shinji's group continued to fend of Security.

The group heard loud rumbling and the road shook.

"What now?!" Yugo said.

Coming in from further up the road was a large green tank.

"Oh no…" Rin said as they slowly backed off. Moro Goyo's approached along with it.

 **Academia Group –Bar**

Marina and the others all watched the duel. Gloria remained a fair distance from Marina and continued to feel guilty over her actions.

"She's dueling well." Marina said regarding Yuzu.

"Yes but this Aki is also quite decent as well." Edo replied.

 **Duel**

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuzu LP: 1600 Hand: 1**

 **Aki LP: 900 Hand: 2**

"Draw! It's finally here!" Aki said delightfully.

"She's going to summon the Monster who finished our last duel!"

"I tribute Blue Rose Dragon which allows me to return Black Rose Moonlight Dragon back to my field!" Aki's Monster returned on the field in all its glory.

 **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Since I control a Synchro Monster, Neo Majestic Dragon can be summoned!" A small red dragon emerged, it was clear and glowed in the night sky.

 **Neo Majestic Dragon ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Dragon/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Next I summon Dark Verger."A double leaf plant with eyes on each stalk emerged.

 **Dark Verger ATK: 0 DEF: 1000 Earth/Plant/LVL 2**

"No way… the same Monsters as before….!" Yuzu stuttered.

"Yes! The same Monsters will bring your doom!"

"I…. I will face it!" Yuzu hit back.

"Fine! Neo Majestic tunes my Black Rose and Dark Verger!" The Monsters entered into the green rings which Majestic had created, they flowed through as Aki looked to the sky. "My almighty beast evolves, shine bright, Synchro Summon!"

 **7+1+2 =10**

"Appear Majestic Blue Rose Dragon!" A large dragon with blue feathers appeared. She had a long white tail with sharp white wings. It had a bright white glow and was seen across city.

 **Majestic Blue Rose Dragon ATK: 3900 DEF: 3000 Dark/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 10**

"There it is." Yuzu said.

"When she is summoned normally your Spells and Traps would be destroyed but you don't have any… so I will use her other effect! I reduceBlack Paladin's attack to zero and you can't use anything in response to this effect!" Yuzu looked up and saw her knight lose all its strength.

 **Paladin ATK: 0**

"End this once more!" Aki yelled.

"Not going to happen, Aki!" Yuzu said as she grabbed an Action Card. "Battle Lock stops you from attacking this turn!"

"Then I use my Trap! Rosequake! If I have a Rose Dragon on my field that didn't attack, your Monster is destroyed! Paladin falls anyway!" A crack in the road begun to form.

"You're going to destroy the road?!" Yuya said.

"Public damage isn't my concern!" Aki replied as the crack got closer to Yuzu's D-Wheel. Aki had overtaken and was safe.

"No!" Yuzu said as she couldn't go any faster

"We can't die here!" Yuya answered.

" _I won't allow you to!"_ Ciel appeared next to Yuzu.

"Took your time!" Yuzu replied. Yuzu's D-Wheel glowed in a pink light and it sped up to outrun the crack. Paladin was destroyed as the quake stopped.

"Thanks, Ciel." Yuya said.

"Now win this duel!" Ciel added as she faded.

"I will!" Yuzu said as she caught up to Aki. "When Paladin is destroyed, it is placed in my Pendulum Zone!" Paladin arose next to Yuzu.

 **Paladin 10 -**

"You survived." Aki replied.

"Yes, yes I did. I've grown stronger; Aki and I will show you."

"You said you wanted to get through to me…. why haven't you tried?"

"Because I didn't understand you and now… I kinda do." Yuzu answered. "I know what you've gone through but I can't really understand it as it didn't happen to me."

"So you won't try?!"

"I don't think I can, Aki. Your heart is deep in the dark due to personal reasons… and I can't open that door through a duel."

"You're entertainment dueling is a failure!"

"No it's not! It's just not there to overcome deep problems! It can't cure disease or injuries, nor mental issues or division!" Yuzu hit back. "I learnt that… so I will have to try another way. And that starts by waking you up!"

"Win this thing, Yuzu!" Yuya said.

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuzu LP: 1600 Hand: 1**

 **Aki LP: 900 Hand: 1**

"My turn! Draw! I set Queen Knight: Warrior of Melody in my other scale!" A young female in long black hair emerged; she wore a white dress with a yellow musical note on a necklace.

 **Melody 1-10 Paladin**

"First! I Pendulum Summon! Appear from my extra deck, Swordsman and Smyth as well as Aria from my hand! " A bright three lights shot out showing both Swordsman and Smyth again as well as Aria who was an orange fairy with harps for wings.

 **Smyth the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/LVL 9 – Scale 9**

 **Queen Knight: Glorious Swordswoman [1900 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.2 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

 **Aria the Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Light / Fairy / Effect / LVL 4**

"I now use Melody's effect! I tribute a Monster on my field and bring back a Monster from my graveyard! The Monster summoned takes the level of the Monster tributed and it becomes a Tuner!"

"What?!" Aki said.

"I tribute Aria and bring back Warrior!" Aria floated into the sky as Warrior flew back onto the field.

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7/ Scale4**

 **Warrior LVL: 4/Tuner**

"Here we go!" Yuzu said. "I tune Warrior with Swordswoman!"

"Summon whatever you want!" Aki replied as Warrior became green rings and Swordswoman went through.

 **6+4=10**

A warrior in white amour emerged holding a white shield and sword. She wore a helmet with feathers which went over her eyes.

"I Synchro Summon, Queen Knight: TheClear Knight!"

 **Queen Knight: The** **Clear Knight ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/Synchro/LVL 10/Scale 1**

"Amazing!" Yuya said.

"Clear Knight reduces your Monster's attack by 300 for each level your Monster has! I'll take away 3000 attack!" Blue Rose lost colour as this move took Aki by surprise.

 **Blue Rose ATK: 900**

"No!" Aki said.

"I will use Clear's other effect! She gains halve the attack of one Pendulum Monster in my scale! I use Black Paladin!"

 **Clear Knight ATK: 4500**

"Well you just handed me my victory! Go the Trap, Rose Curse! When a Monster my opponent control changes attack, you can take the difference in damage between the original attack and new one! 1500!"

Yuzu felt a major burn run down her spine as she started to slide on the D-Wheel. Yuya was unable to take the bars this time as Yuzu was leaning over them.

 **Yuzu LP: 1600 – 100**

"This… pain…" Yuzu stuttered.

"Yes and I will beat you with an Action Card!" Aki replied as she took one from the road. "You thought that hurt? Try this with my physic power!"

"This pain…is nothing!" Yuzu said as she slowly took control of the bike. "I've been thrown off a building twice! In the same day!" she replied.

"You never quit! Take the Action Card, Flame Bomb! Take 500 damage!"

"I can't lose!" Yuzu said as she charged forward despite feeling pain down her back.

Flame balls shot at Yuzu however an Action Card was also in sight but in the same path as the fireballs.

"Hold on, Yuya!" Yuzu leaned her weight to one side as the bike begun to skid. The D-Wheel slipped to the right and Yuzu and Yuya's faces were inches above the road however Yuzu didn't care as she was able to grab the Action Card now since she could barely reach down.

"No… way…" Aki said.

"Go, Acceleration! Effect damage is made zero!" The fireballs slowly fizzled out as Yuya had got back up.

"Yuzu!" Yuya cheered.

"Now, Clear Knight… end this!" Aki could only watch as Clear Knight shone in the night sky. Majestic flew towards it but Clear slashed its blade across its body, creating an explosion which covered the road in smoke.

 **Aki LP: 900 – 0 Yuzu Wins**

"No… no way…." Mellissa stuttered in the helicopter. The cameras showed Aki and Yuzu riding out of the dust cloud, Yuzu looking relieved and Aki looking down at the road.

"It… It's true! Yuzu has beaten the Queen!" MC roared.

"You did it, Yuzu." Yuya said.

"We did it." Yuzu replied to Yuya as well as to her Monsters and Ciel.

 **Arcadia**

Euridice and Divine had seen the duel from their office and Divine slammed his fist down onto the table.

"No! How could she lose?!"

"Sayer, I don't kno-"

"Silence!" he yelled. "Now people will know she's beatable! Your delaying cost us our chance!"

 **Highway**

"Aki…." Yuzu said as she walked towards Aki who remained on the D-Wheel, looking at the ground.

"Be careful, Yuzu." Yuya said with caution.

Before Yuzu could get any closer, Roget appeared on screens across the city.

"What now?" Yuzu said as she looked around.

"City! Martial Law has currently contained the rioters and will end soon…. and as you might've seen, we have a new Queen! Despite not being in the stadium… Aki, the unbeatable Queen of Pain… has lost! And now Yuzu Hiragri reigns supreme!"

All across the city people saw the screens and cheered, Yuzu could only think about Rin and the others fighting Security.

"As this was…. "official"… Aki will be sent underground and Arcadia will know be kicked out as per the council's request!"

"What?!" Aki replied as the sound of sirens could be heard coming both ways on the highway.

"We're surrounded…" Yuzu said.

"To confirm this, I have Mr Izayoi here to give a message to his… daughter." Aki looked up with a stunned look on her face, inside she felt anger at seeing him, the rage inside begun to build.

"As councilman, me along with my other two colleagues agree that since Arcadia no-longer provides the service we paid them to do, we hereby end our contract and now make Arcadia and all physic duelists, criminals. They are a cancer, who must be exterminated."

"You…. you…. vile… cruel…. man!" Aki yelled, she threw her arm into the air which created a shock wave knocking Yuzu and Yuya as well as Security flying across the bridge.

"Yuya!" Yuzu said as she slowly got back up.

"I'm fine." Yuya replied.

"If anyone sees the witch…. take her out for a generous reward!" Roget said smugly.

"Moonlight…. KILL ALL!" Aki yelled. She summoned her Synchro again and it emerged above the highway. Moonlight screeched and dive bombed the highway with red, sharp feathers. The feathers hit the ground and begun to explode causing everyone to take cover.

Moonlight begun to glow as it lined up more attacks, Security begun to run away but Moonlight had her targets.

It launched down more and the feathers hit the Security officers in the back, making them fall to the ground and yell in pain.

"End them… end this all!"

"We have to stop this!" Yuzu got out from cover along with Yuya and each summoned various Monsters to protect the rest of the officers. "Aki! We need to talk!"

 **Security HQ – Office**

"Go back to the council office; I will call you if I need you." Roget said, dismissing the three councillors under control.

Mikage and Yeager walked off but Mr. Izayoi refused to move.

"What is it?!"

"My…. daughter…."

"I guess the chip is malfunctioning… you listen here!"

"No!" Mr. Izayoi took a stuck-on chip from his neck and slammed it to the ground. "I won't! I won't lose her again!"

"Guards!" Roget clicked his fingers and he was detained quickly.

"Roget!"

"I have two of the three councillors under my control; soon your job becomes mine, as sole-ruler!" Roget replied, smugly. "Take him… we can use him without a chip."

Roget watched as they took him and looked at his screens again showing Aki running riot on the highway while Rin and the others were fighting the tank and Goyo's.

"It's all here….. it's soon all mine!"

A warning sign on Roget's screen appeared, it was saying Academia had arrived.

"So here you come… you won't make any moves with the city in chaos thanks to Arcadia and the Commons!"

 **Academia – Bar**

"So now Roget has brought hell… so shall we." Edo said as he and Marina stood outside as a purple portal emerged.

"This shall be fun." Marina replied.

"Yes…. and we can go dragon hunting!" Yuri added.

"Yuzu… is mine!" Serena replied.

"Yeah...you will do it." As Yuri saw Marina approach Serena, he could hear her voice slightly crack and her movement was slightly-off.

Behind them at least a hundred Obelisk Blue students marched out and stood waiting for orders.

 **Arcadia**

"We… we had a deal!" Euridice said. "We send our physics and destroy them!"

"He used us!" Divine replied. "How didn't you see this coming?!"

"I have it handled!"

"No… my mistake was letting you continue. Why did we need to wait for our students to finish training?!" he shouted.

"Because our students are dangerous and could destroy City! We need a place to live after we rule!"

""We" "We"…. you're not one of us!" Divine yelled. "No…. you've blinded me because you're my sister…"

"What are you saying?" Euridice said.

"I always had suspicions… and then you told my two friends. Come in!"

The door opened and to Euridice's shock, it was Raito and Minerva.

"You… two… what has Sayer done?" she stuttered.

"Nothing." Raito said.

"We were the two students you trusted the most, Euridice." Minerva said. "You brought us in from the outside and we thank you for that."

"However we could tell you wanted to use Arcadia for something else." Raito added.

"After Sayer… "died" and you told us the truth he was still here, we had to meet him… with or without your permission."

"Yes, you see, Sister…. I have a lot of people working for me without you knowing. I admit, your training to block the mind-readers is impressive… but we got something from you… doubt." Sayer said.

"Doubt? What do you mean?"

"You ran away with me from our parents… but over that time, you saw me and Aki… the others… you came to fear us!"

"Nonsense!" Euridice replied.

"You've been building a machine to remove physic powers from all." Divine said. "Once Raito and Minerva sensed your change of heart, they told me and have been loyal to me since! Physic duelists will not go extinct!"

"Raito… Minerva… why?!" Euridice said. "You agreed!"

"No, you're just blind to the obvious." Raito added.

"And Aki….?" Euridice stuttered.

"Not yet, but she will know soon. My "death" has kept her rage burning." Divine replied. "Just tell me, Euridice… why?"

"I agreed to build a shelter for physics… a place for people to live! But Sayer, you… wanted an army! I never agreed to that!"

"You feared us because you had no power." Sayer replied.

"Stop this!" Euridice replied.

"No." Sayer replied. Sayer put out his arm, sending a force towards Euridice and pushing her out of the window of the office, which was located on the top floor. Sayer turned away as the screams of his sister faded.

"Welcome back, Sayer." said Raito.

"This machine she was building with the council's funds…. show me." he ordered.

 **A/N**

Massive thank you to Rom for the first two turns and some OC cards! Blue Rose Dragon and some other cards only work on Black Rose Dragon so they've been changed slightly to make duel quicker and to work for Moonlight as well!

So Yuzu has won and the final part of Synchro is here! Also thank you for reviews, new favourites and follows!

Exelion Heart – Thank you and I'm sorry, do you mean what Brave-Eyes looks like?

Summer Landsdown – Thanks!

Veracity –Thank you for that, that was great!

Royal2 – Thank you dude and Mercy won't duel next but there is six duels planned from now till end and as I promised, Mercy will get a big duel and a massive part to play in Arcadia.

Samueljoo – Thanks!

Fantasymaker76 c –Thank you again, I always appreciate your reviews!

 **Yuzu**

 **Songstress Recasting/Spell - Rom OC**

Reveal any number of Melodious monsters from your hand and shuffle them into the Deck, then draw cards equal to the number of cards you shuffled into the Deck +1. You can only activate 1 Songstress Recasting per turn.

 **Queen Knight: Warrior of Melody ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Light/Warrior/LVL 3/Tuner/Pendulum/Scale 1**

 _Pendulum effect: Once per turn, you can tribute one Fairy Monster on your field and Special Summon one Monster from your graveyard. That Monster becomes the same level as the tributed one and becomes a Tuner- Monster._

Monster effect: This card is also treated as a Fairy-type. If this card is used as Synchro Material, you can banish this card from your graveyard and increase the summoned Monsters attack by 500.

 **Queen Knight: The** **Clear Knight ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/Synchro/LVL 10/Scale 1** **\- Rom OC**

 _Pendulum effect:_

Monster effect:

 **Heart of the Fairy/Spell**

Target one Fairy Monster you control and Special Summon one Monster in your graveyard with the same level as that Monster. You cannot Normal Summon after you use this effect this turn. You can only use one Heart of the Fairy per turn.

 **Queen's Guard/Trap**

Your opponent can attack all your Monsters that you control. For each Monster destroyed by battle using this effect, draw a card. You can only use one Queen's Guard per turn.

 **Melodious Contralto [1100 ATK / 00 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Fairy / Effect]** **\- Rom OC**

If a fairy type monster has been summoned to your field, you can special summon this card from your hand, when this card is destroyed in battle while you have another Fairy monster in your field you can banish this card and add a monster pendulum type fairy to your hand.

 **Aki**

 **Pollen Protection/Continuous Spell**

For each Plant-type Token on either player's field, you gain 300 lifepoints during your Standby Phase. You can banish this card if you control a Plant Monster; you take no effect damage once.

R **osequake/Trap**

If your "Rose Dragon" Monster didn't attack this turn, target and destroy one Monster your opponent controls. You can only activate this card during your Main Phase 2 and only use one Rosequake per turn.


	144. The Blooming Flower

On a rooftop near main Security HQ, Tsukikage and Sora watched as Security guarded the building. Sora had the communications device to hear Security's every move.

"So we have Aki running wild near Yuzu and Yuya, Academia could arrive soon, Rin and the others pinned down on the highway while Security is increasing in numbers…." Sora recapped to himself.

"And Ruri, Mercy and the others are sitting targets…." Tsukikage said.

"Yes… now Arcadia are declared criminals… that physic duelist is at threat." Sora said.

"They can cope, they're strong duelists… we need to take down Roget." Tsukikage replied.

"Let's just break in using Real Solid Vision? My Frightfur Monsters can easily blow a hole in that building."

"Yes, that might be our only choice…. there are far too many people here, even with our quick movements we'd get seen."

"…Really? I thought you'd be boring and say play it safe!" Sora mocked.

"Just because I'm a ninja doesn't meaning I'm not fun…. in fact I love pranks."

"You… and pranks?"

"Yeah, a ninja skill set and pranks work _very_ well together."

 **Rin/Yugo**

Rin and the others were taking cover behind their Monsters who continued to shield them. Yugo and Ruka did the same along with Shinji and his group.

"I've had enough of this!" Rin yelled. The tank was also taking out Monsters one by one and the group were running out of protection.

"Well… we have one choice." Ruka said.

"Which is?"

"…." Ruka looked at Yugo.

"You… can't mean that?" Rin stuttered.

"Releasing Clear Wing might be our only choice. He might be on our side now… but he's the strongest here by far."

"I can't ask Yugo to do that?" Rin added.

"We have no other choice!" Ruka replied.

"And if Yugo loses control?"

"We need to have faith that he won't…. and the same for Clear Wing."

 **Yuzu/Yuya**

Moonlight stopped attacking as Yuzu and Yuya's Monsters had blocked the attacks. Security had all ran away leaving just them and Aki on the highway.

"Aki, please!" Yuzu pleaded.

" _You too, Moonlight."_ Warrior added.

"This has nothing to do with you anymore!" Aki said. "I won't allow my people to suffer!"

"And this helps?!"

"This world is beyond rotten! It's time to tear it down and rebuild! Moonlight will do that!"

" _Moonlight, you can stop!"_

"And I would reject to this?" Moonlight said.

" _As part of the_ _Crimson Circle you believed that the dragons and angels couldn't be trusted… you were right in that we failed you… we all did."_

" _The Crimson Circle told you to change your ways... none of you did."_ Moonlight replied.

" _That doesn't mean you have to kill the worlds?!"_

" _The five worlds are fake… born out of the angel's last minute reset vs. the dragons! After seeing you all duel… you won't stop me!"_

" _That world is gone!"_ Warrior yelled.

" _Yes, but I can at least tear it all down!"_

 **Ruri/Mercy/Ray**

"What's happening now?" Ruri asked as the screens showing the duel had all vanished, they didn't know what was happening with Aki or Yuzu.

"Wait, there's something coming!" Mercy saw bright lights coming from down the road.

"Security!" Ray added.

The cars stopped ahead of them and Security officers all stepped out.

"We have found one physic duelist, she will be taken in." said one officer.

"How did they find me?" Mercy said.

"You won't get past us!" Ruri shouted to the officers.

"This is our lucky day!" said another punching his fist. "Two other girls wanted by Roget… we're in line for a promotion!"

"What are you doing to City?!" Mercy demanded to know.

"Physic's will be all locked up; Commons will be all forced to work more for Tops and trouble-makers… well… will be put down!" An officer replied.

"This is the new world order! The council has agreed to pass all its power to Roget once this is done!"

"What?!" the three girls replied.

"Now give yourselves up quietly or we will take you by force!" said Security.

"You will need to duel all three of us!" Ray yelled.

"Fine!" replied an officer.

As the girls were about to duel they saw a blue figure jump between the officers. Once it disappeared, the officers all slowly fell to the floor.

"What now?" Ray said in surprise.

"Tsukikage!" Mercy shouted as the ninja emerged before them.

"Sorry I am late. We heard on the police radio that they were coming for you." Tsukikage replied.

"Thanks but where's Sora?"

"He's staying there, I had to come as Security don't duel fairly." the ninja replied. "We heard that Roget could detect physics as well."

"Great…. They were helping Roget… now they're hunted; I assume Roget is done with Arcadia." Mercy replied.

"Most likely and since Aki is running riot further up the highway, he's trying to paint physics as dangerous." Tsukikage replied. "Don't worry; we know there are good physics."

"It's impossible… we will never repair our world like this…. there are too many divides. Tops, Commons, Physics, Security…" Mercy said as she begun to lose hope.

"Things are tough yes, but the moment you lose that belief is the moment you lose all together." Tsukikage replied.

"But this world is broken." Mercy added.

"Then be part of the new world." he added. "The new heart."

 **Academia – Bar**

"Okay everyone!" Marina ordered.

"Why should we listen to you?" a solider answered back.

"Yeah, none of you are commanders anymore!"

"Excuse me; I'm still your superior!" Marina hit back.

"Cobra sent us, we listen to him!" another replied.

"Our mission is to card the Synchro Dimension, nothing more than that!" one more said.

"Spoilt brats." said Edo as the students all departed.

"Regardless, Yuri finds the Synchro dragon and Serena will duel Yuzu for the final bracelet." Marina replied.

"No." Serena said. "Yuri only just recently turned back into Starving and I can help out."

"That Dark Angel does the same to you…" Yuri replied.

"I didn't mean her… I mean myself; I can stop you from changing. I'll punch you if you need it."

"That's the most loving thing you've ever said to me!" Yuri teased.

"No! This means everything to you!" Marina said.

"It's not just that… you suffered a lot to make me Obelisk Blue… if you bring back Yuzu's bracelet, you would no doubt get a promotion again,"

"Ar….Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's for the best." Serena said.

"Serena… I'll make the most of this chance, thank you."

"Then we should get going." Edo said. "Gloria and myself will find any other Lancers."

 **Arcadia**

In an underground basement beneath Arcadia, Divine along with Ratio and Minerva entered.

"So… this is what my sister was funding." Divine said. "I have eyes and ears everywhere but here… she did her best, bless her."

Divine looked at large domed-circular machine with wires connecting to it from the rooftop, it was still unfinished.

"Absorbing all the physic energy is impossible…. isn't it?" Raito asked.

"Not at all." Divine replied. "We all release energy to the universe from our bodies… physics release a specific one… and what can happen for physics, can happen for the "normies" as well."

"We can use it to… kill everyone non-physic?!" Minerva added.

"Yes my dear, yes we will. And we will have no more delays, bring me the mind-readers, I will deal with these other worlders first!"

 **Tsukikage/Mercy/Ray/Ruri**

"So now what do we do?" Ray said.

"We must unite our forces." Tsukikage said. "And work out a plan."

"We should move first." Ruri said.

"Yes, further down this road is Yuzu. We should help her first." the ninja replied.

 **Yuzu**

"How on earth do we stop her?" Yuzu said. The two continued to be protected by the Monsters from Moonlight's attacks. Aki continued to command her Synchro Monster.

Another Security car pulled up behind them and out stepped a female in a blue dress; it was Setsuko, Aki's Mother.

"Mrs. Izayoi?" Yuzu said.

"Hello again dear." she replied. She was in handcuffs and Security holding her by one arm each.

"Why are you here?!"

"I got held in the stadium…. Security has kept all Commons in to prevent riots…. they dragged me here."

"Now move!" said one the guards. They pushed her further forward and as she got closer to Aki, Yuzu and Yuya, Security then hit a remote which one had pulled out.

Setsuko stopped as she felt a heavy weight around her legs. She looked down and around her ankle was now a Real Solid Vision chain which linked to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Yuya demanded.

"Just feeding the lion!" said the officer as they departed.

As Security drove off, they honked their Security's horn, gaining Aki's attention and making her look in Yuzu's direction.

"Oh no…" Yuzu said.

"Mother…" Aki seeing her mother made her tone change. She seemed to calm down and a colder Aki emerged.

"Hello… Aki." Setsuko sounded regretful in tone.

"You dare show yourself here." Aki said, now slowly walking forward.

"Aki, honey… I… I don't know what to say…. Please, calm down!"

"NO! You will listen to me… for once!"

"Aki, stop!" Yuzu said but as she tried to get close, Moonlight launched another dark beam at her feet, stopping Yuzu from moving.

"This is our business….. not yours!" Aki replied. "Now…."

"Aki, dear… I can't say anything other than sorry!"

"Sorry means nothing." Aki had gotten up to her mother and now looked her dead in the eye. "You ignored me… had no time for me…. and then you treated me like a disease. People think we're scum…. well, they never met you."

"Aki…. there are no excuses. We had a beautiful daughter and got caught up in your father's election… then…."

"Then I developed powers!" Aki shouted. "Then… I wasn't something which could be ignored anymore!"

"We… yes…became… ashamed of you."

"It's not just that…. you had experience of my powers!"

"What does she mean?" Yuzu asked.

"Your….. Grandmother had powers, yes…. my mother." Setsuko replied with the regret now clear in her voice.

"Divine did some looking up. Once she had powers, your father sent her away…. you grew up… fearing our powers because you were told physics are bad. You treated me because your father treated your mother like that! You… didn't even stop to think for yourself…"

"I had hoped… my only daughter would avoid the genetics but…. no."

"So why change your mind now?" Aki asked.

"Because you're right…. I let my father do the talking…. but I should've acted sooner. I have felt guilty for all these years now. Once you left…. it all hit me. My heart missed my daughter… and my eyes finally saw what this world became."

"Explain." Aki ordered.

"I saw all the others with their kids and… I remembered all the great times we had… before the election and your powers. It was my short-mindedness which cost you. Then Yuzu and her friends mentioned stuff during the tournament which resonated with me."

"So you came to your senses… but much too late!" Aki raised her hand and smacked her mother across the mouth.

"Mrs. Izayoi?!" Yuzu yelled in shock.

"I sentence you to death." Aki calmly said. "Moonlight!"

"No, Aki!" Yuzu and Yuya tried to stop Aki but Moonlight blocked their path again.

"Remove her!" Aki said, walking away. Moonlight flew in front of a calm Setsuko.

"I understand." Aki paused.

"You… understand?" Aki replied, turning around with surprise on her face.

Moonlight unleashed a dark beam from its mouth, right at Setsuko.

"No! I'm sorry!" Yuzu yelled as she covered her eyes. Yuya also looked away.

As seconds went by, the sound of the beam hitting something metal could be heard. Yuzu slowly opened her eyes and saw Warrior holding the beam back with her sword. She was using all her might to save Setsuko.

 _"Emma give me strength one more time!"_ Warrior yelled.

" _Warrior…."_ Timegazer appeared behind Yuya, concerned.

" _Stay back and protect the others!"_ Warrior ordered.Warrior yelled with all her might as the beam got stronger.

Her grip finally strengthened and she was about to bat the beam away thanks to her mighty sword. She fell to one knee, out of breath.

" _You're no killer!"_ Warrior yelled to Aki.

"Warrior!"Yuzu was able to get to her now as Moonlight was also tired. Yuzu bent down next to her. "You did amazing… and I know Ciel agrees. We will make this city a better place and make it smile again…."

" _Thank you… Aki, I know you thought Moonlight would miss your mother butt it's out of your control… Moonlight would've killed her… but you can stop it! You're not a killer, and you shouldn't cross that line!"_

"Yes and Warrior knows!" Yuzu said. "She… almost by accident, took a life."

" _Instead I took her eye…. all by accident."_ Warrior replied. _"But the regret I continue to feel… and I knew my friend, Ciel, feels the same… She took a life…. and the regret consumes you!"_

"Aki, come on!" Yuzu said.

"You talk about regret?" Aki said, turning around with a firm look on her face. "Twenty-five years of my whole life…. and the happiest memories are the ones I can't remember! I died on the inside…. but I was reborn thanks to Sayer!"

"Don't you see they're using you? At all?!" Yuzu pleaded.

"We're building a life for all physics; you don't get that because you're an outsider!"

"I can't even get her to listen to herself….." Yuzu said, closing her eyes in annoyance.

"Wait… what's that?" Yuya said as they looked further up the road. It was an Arcadia truck which stopped just behind Aki.

"What.. what are you doing here?" Aki said to the members who got out.

"Aki, we need you back." said one.

"Yes, we have a lot to do to save our kind."

"But… I can wreck them all now!"

"Please, Aki we have to go." said another member.

"I don't want to!" she yelled, knocking the Arcadia members and the truck inches back due to her sound wave scream.

"Then you leave us no other choice." One of the members pulled out a green gun and before Aki could react, a dart was hit into her neck, slowly making her sleepy.

"No, Aki!" yelled her mother.

"No… not…now…." Aki said, collapsing. As she did, Moonlight faded and Aki was carried off into the truck. The truck quickly drove off as fast as it could.

"They took her…" Setsuko said with a despaired look.

"Warrior, break these chains." Yuzu said. Warrior nodded and slashed them, freeing Aki's mother.

"We need to get her to the others." Yuya said.

"Yes, let's go back up the highway." Yuzu said as she got on her D-Wheel. "Mrs. Izayoi, please put this helmet on."

"But… how will your friend get back?" she asked.

"I can fly on one of my Monsters, it's no worry!" Yuya said. "I see those commentators have fled." Yuya added, looking to the sky.

"They must've been scared of Aki and Moonlight… I don't blame them." Setsuko answered.

 **Streets**

"Security will perish for this!" a female yelled.

"Yes! And we will burn this city!" added a male. The group all had Arcadia logos on their shirts. Euridice had sent them to stop Academia until Roget double-crossed her and now Arcadia students were on the streets and Security was closing in.

As the at least fifty students begun to walk around a corner, standing before them was a smug and cocky looking Security.

"We've been waiting for this, freaks!" said an officer.

"Surrender… or don't…either way we have fun!" added another.

"Oh… really?" an Arcadia male said. "Not on your lives!"

"Let's put that to the test!" said Security who all summoned Goyo's and held net guns.

"Let's!" replied Arcadia male. The male's hand begun to glow and he launched it forward, sending a tremor across the ground and the Security officers running to the side.

"Take this!" A female put her hand to the sky and the Security cars begun to levitate in the air. She clenched her fists and the Security cars begun to crunch up. "Now, take this!"

The cars shot down from the sky and begun to reign down on the officers who all panicked and begun to dodge. The cars hit the ground around them, blocking their paths from dodging.

"No!" yelled an officer.

The others looked around and saw that he was now trapped under one.

"And this!" Another Arcadia student had produced huge white spikes made from energy. The spikes were launched at the officers and striking them in the chest, sending them flying and screaming.

The officers were now either trapped or knocked out as Arcadia begun to walk past them.

"We won't stop!" they all yelled.

"This is Security…1-1-0-0…" said a trapped officer into his radio. As Arcadia walked past, one of the students grabbed it.

"This is Security 1-1-0-0…. we're coming for you, Roget!" This student crushed it in his hand and threw it at the officer who couldn't do anything but watch them walk past.

 **Roget Office**

Roget heard the playback through his monitors; he clenched his fists as he saw more of his officers get wiped out.

"Where are you Academia?!"

Roget saw live CCTV footage on one of his screens and saw Obelisk Blue walking down a nearby street.

"Well my luck is in…." Roget hit a button. "All units near route 56, withdraw… allow a full access path to both roads."

Roget watched as the Academia students and Arcadia met face to face in the street. It was exactly what Roget wanted to happen.

"Now… to flush the rest out of the school!"

 **Yuzu/Yuya**

Yuzu and Yuya continued down the street and there walking towards them was Ray and the others. Once the group saw Yuzu and Yuya, all except Tsukikage waved at them.

"They're safe, thankfully." Yuzu said as she and Yuya pulled up next to them.

"Well done, Queen!" Mercy said.

"Yuzu… the champion!" Ruri added.

"Thanks guys." Yuzu replied.

"Yes, well done!" added Ray. Ray and Ruri both hugged her. "I see the Queen has her knight in shining amour!"

"Ray!... Don't!" Yuzu hit back. Ray could only laugh.

"Well he was with you, protecting!" she replied. Yuzu just sighed as Yuya tried to change the subject.

"Wait… what about her King…?" Ruri continued to tease.

"Yeah, maybe… Yuya would look good in a crown!" Ray added.

"Leave it girls, just leave it!" Yuzu replied with annoyance and embarrassment as they laughed.

"Well… well…. I will tell Yuzar and Yuto how you keep complimenting, Yuya! Like you're jealous or something…!"

The two just looked at each other and grinned.

"Well since you're defending Yuya…. it seems you're the one who's jealous!" Ray said.

"Ray!" Ruri said, she didn't expect Ray to go that far and she laughed at it. "But yeah, you're right!"

"Ruri! You're meant to be the polite one!" Yuzu replied.

"I've been locked in a room for a long time, please forgive me!" Ruri replied, now trying to hold onto the laughter.

"At least Tsukikage is serious!" Yuzu replied in a huff.

"How do you know… he always wears a mask!" Ray said as Ruri burst out laughing again.

"You two are useless….." Yuzu continued to moan. Tsukikage almost looked embarrassed at the teasing, Mercy just stayed out of it.

" _So yeah, I fended off Moonlight personally." Warrior said casually to Samurai and Uriel, two of Ray and Ruri's main spirits._

" _Really?" Samurai replied. "So why were there other Monsters?"_

" _They were the back up!"_

" _Regardless, at least you're safe." Uriel said._

" _Yeah, and now the Queen has her King! This really is a proper tale…. next we marriage."_

"I can still hear you…." Yuzu said, looking at Warrior.

" _Nosey…."_

"Anyway you survived Aki then." Mercy added, interrupting.

"Just." Yuya added. "She…. she got knocked out and taken, Yuzu couldn't get through to her."

"We will deal with that soon." Tsukikage added. "However let me fill you all in first."

 **Yuri/Serena**

"Yugo is up ahead…. I feel him….!" Yuri said, almost smirking afterwards.

"The mission is to capture, not kill." Serena said.

"I know, I know!" Yuri repeated. "But there's still time for some fun!"

"As long as you know…." Serena continued to walk but Yuri had stopped. "What is it?"

"I…. sense… someone else….."

"Another dragon? Yuya?"

"Yes…. and he's just ahead of Yugo. Two in a row! Let's go!" Yuri said as he and Serena ran off.

 **Yuzu/Yuya**

"Let's go and help Rin and the others!" Yuzu said.

"It's further down this road, we can get there on foot." Tsukikage said. As they were about to head off, Yuzu, Ray, Ruri and Yuya all felt something.

"What is it?" Mercy said.

"I… feel….. something." Yuya stuttered as in the far distance, they saw a smug-looking Yuri and Serena approach.

"No… not now!" Yuzu said.

"You were right, Yuri." Serena said as they got closer.

"We have to go!" Yuzu said. "If Yuya gets close…"

"Yes!" Tsukikage said. "You guys go! I shall stop them!"

"No way!" Yuzu yelled. "We're not letting you stay with them!"

"Don't be stupid!" Mercy said to him.

"My duty is to protect the Lancers." he replied.

"You're a Lancer and as leader I-" Yuzu tried to explain before being interrupted.

"Then I must resign from the Lancers." Tsukikage said. "I can't let them pass, now go!"

"We should all go!" Setsuko said.

"I have made my choice!" Tsukikage said. "Once a warrior declares a mission, he must stand and finish the job."

"Oh Yuya…..!" Yuri teased as they got ever closer. Yuya felt another intense rush go down his body.

"No… not… now…!"

"Come on, Yuya…. don't you want to fight?!"

"Go… go away!" Yuya struggled. Ahead of Yuya appeared Warrior and Timegazer. Uriel and Samurai also stood in front.

" _Our mission is now."_ Samurai said.

" _Yes, we must stop the Fusion dragon and angel!"_ Uriel said.

" _Stand firm, Master Yuya."_ Time said. The rest of the group also begun to stand in front of Yuya as well.

" _We should move!"_ Warrior said.

"We lost Mieru… I'm not losing Tsukikage!" Yuzu said.

"You think I'll lose?" the ninja said.

"… Yes, Yuri is strong!"

"Then it's my wish to test myself." Tsukikage replied.

"Damnit…." Yuzu said. "Fine! Everyone else goes, I'll stay here!"

"Don't be a fool!" Ray said.

"Reiji used everyone… I can't do that! I… I have to make sure Tsukikage is okay!"

"I understand." Ruri said. "But… Serena is here? Can you beat her again?"

"I beat her once." Yuzu said. "I can do it again."

"… Damnit you're all as stubborn as Yuzar is!" Ray said. "Fine, we will take Yuya then!"

"Thank you, Ray." Yuzu affirmed.

"I will also stay." Mercy said. "Tsukikage was there for me before; I need to be there for him."

" _Samurai, Uriel, protect Yuya."_ Warrior said to them, they nodded.

Yuri and Serena had finally reached the group as Yuzu, Tsukikage and Mercy stood in front. Behind them Ray got on the D-Wheel with Yuya holding on the back. Ruri and Setsuko had already begun to run off on foot.

"So you're going to run, Yuya?" Yuri mocked. "Sad."

"Go now, Ray!" Yuzu ordered. Ray put her foot down and rode off with Yuya looking back; he had been sweating and unable to speak due to Yuri's presence.

"Whatever, I'll get them later." Yuri said.

"Serena…. why can't you just stop!" Yuzu hit out to her counterpart.

"We will… we will… Academia are here and turning City into cards, the streets are a mess with Arcadia, Commons, Security and us… it's almost heaven!" Serena replied with glee.

"I don't have time for another psychopath!" Yuzu replied.

"You did great to beat Aki and I would love to get revenge but I'm not fighting you."

"Excuse me?" a surprised Yuzu replied.

"Yuri wishes to duel first and there's not much room on this road so…. you can wait!"

"So then, ninja….. you want to duel me?" Yuri said.

"If I must!" he replied.

"Sigh… such a dull start… I've been locked up for ages and now I have to duel a nobody."

"Then you will have no issues in beating me!" Tsukikage said.

"Fine… fine… let's get this done. I won't even need to use Starving Venom…"

"Scared?" the ninja mocked.

"Not at all, Starving can't be bothered with weak meat. Let's just get this over with!"

"Good luck, Tsukikage." Mercy said as the two duelists locked into battle.

Tsukikage hit his duel disk and blue steps appeared across the field.

 _Action Field - Crossover_ __ _Activated_

"Back to using one Action Card per turn…. I had gotten used to the unlimited amount via the City system." Yuzu said.

"It makes no difference." Yuri said. "I never wanted to use them anyway!"

"I also won't need more than one per turn! Now, let's duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Tsukikage LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall begin!" Tsukikage said. "I set scale one Twilight Ninja Jogen and scale ten Twilight Ninja Kagen!" Two ninja's rose up in the Pendulum beacons.

 **Jogen 1 – Kagen 10**

"Next I play a Field Spell!Hidden Village of Ninjitsu Arts!" The field changed to a mountain top. Old wooden houses emerged from the ground and Tsukikage leapt on top of one and grabbed an Action Card.

"That was quick…." Yuri said, almost surprised.

"I can sense the smallest of things, that is the way of our training. I now Pendulum Summon! Appear Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin!"

 **Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/LVL 6**

"I end my turn with a facedown. "

"Well it's a solid first move." Mercy said. "He must be doing all this for his brother…."

"Brother?" Yuzu said. "Wait… I'd forgotten about his brother…"

"Hikage, yes. He told me back at Martha's. He saw him get carded."

"He's fighting for revenge but he's not forgetting his friends…. Tsukikage is amazing. I was completely different when I dueled Reiji…"

" _You did the right thing staying."_ Warrior assured. _"You've changed and this proves it."_ Yuzu nodded back.

 **Turn 2**

 **Tsukikage LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"My move." Yuri drew with a dull look on his face. "I use the Continuous Spell, Predaplanting. I can summon a level four Predaplant from my hand or graveyard with its attack and defence made zero once per turn. Next I summon Predaplant Flytrap." A plant with sharp teeth emerged.

 **Predaplant Flytrap ATK: 400 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/LVL 2**

"And now I use Flytrap's effect to place a Predator Counter on your Monster!" A small purple seed emerged on the ninja.

"What is this?" Tsukikage replied.

"Just watch! It reduces your Monster to level one!"

 **Nichirin LVL: 1**

"Next I use Predaplanting to summonPredaplant Chlamydosundew!"

 **Predaplant Chlamydosundew ATK: 600 DEF: 200 Dark/Plant/LVL 2**

 **Chlamydosundew ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Chlamydosundew allows me to Fusion Summon without a Fusion Spell! I can Fusion Summon using a Monster you control with a Predator Counter!"

"And now he's defenceless…." Mercy said.

"I fuse Chlamydosundew with your Ninja! And Chlamydosundew allows all Predator Counter Monsters to be treated as Dark-type! I fuse my two Dark Monsters!" Tsukikage remained unfazed as the two spun in a whirlpool. "I Fusion SummonPredaplant Chimerafflesia!" yelled Yuri as he placed his fists into the Fusion pose. A large green plant appeared with no head but red petals around its neck. Its long green stalk arms had two venus flytraps for hands.

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Plant/Fusion/LVL 7**

"Now attack!"

"Before you do! I play a Continuous Trap!Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist! Each time you Special Summon, that Monster's attack is cut in halve!"

"Whatever…. attack!"

 **Chimerafflesia ATK: 1250**

Chimerafflesia launched its two hands at Tsukikage, they snapped away with their teeth.

"I play the Action Card, Battle Lock! This stops your attacks this turn!" The plant was stopped by a force field.

"What?!" Yuri snapped in annoyance. "You halved my attack and then stopped it?! You dare!"

"Maybe I'm not a weakling after all." Tsukikage replied in a calm manner.

"Yuri don't lose your cool!" Serena said.

"I am cool! I set two cards and end my move!"

"Nice!" Yuzu cheered.

Tsukikage leapt onto the mountain of the Field Spell using his quick speed along with the tiles of Crossover and gained another Action Card.

 **Turn 3**

 **Tsukikage LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Draw!" Tsukikage said. "I summon Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo." A black dress ninja appeared with red markings across his outfit.

 **Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/LVL 4**

"I add a Ninjustu Art Card from my deck! I add the Spell Ninjustu Art of Strength Draw and I play it! I destroy another Ninjustu Card to draw one card! I destroy Rust Mist!" Tsukikage drew afterwards.

"Fool! Now my Fusion regains its attack!" Yuri replied as the Plant grew in size.

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK: 2500**

"A person who insults has no other weapons to fight with." Tsukikage replied firmly.

"Is this guy for real?" Yuri replied, he was starting to lose his patience with the calm ninja.

"I Pendulum Summon Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun!" Getsuga wore black amour with four green flags attached to his back. It landed onto the field in attack.

 **Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun ATK: 2000 DEF: 3000 Dark/Warrior/LVL 8**

"My Field Spell allows me to add a Ninjstu Card back to my hand from my graveyard when I summon a Ninja Monster but I can't activate it this turn. I add Rust Mist."

"So what? You can make a few moves…. but you're still weak!"

"Maybe I am? But being weak doesn't mean I can't win! I attack with Getsuga!"

"Chimerafflesia effect! When you attack this card, I can make your Monster lose 1000 while Chimerafflesia gains 1000!"

 **Getsuga ATK: 1000**

 **Chimerafflesia ATK: 3500**

"I use the Action Spell, Invisibility! Getsuga is unaffected by card effects, cancelling your attack gain!"

 **Getsuga ATK: 2000**

 **Chimerafflesia ATK: 2500**

"Tsukikage is one step ahead!" Mercy cheered.

"Now Getsuga attack! And now I use my Kagen's Pendulum effect! It increases Getsuga by 1000 attack!"

"What?!" Getsuga increased in power as in launched towards the plant.

 **Getsuga ATK: 3000**

The Monster slashed Chimerafflesia in halve, Yuri was forced to shield his eyes from the hit.

 **Yuri LP: 4000 – 3500**

 **Getsuga ATK: 2000**

"I use my Trap Fusion Boost! If a Fusion is destroyed on my field, I can draw one card!"

"Fine but Hanzo attacks Fly Trap!" Hanzo pulled out a dagger and slashed across Flytrap, destroying it in the progress.

 **Yuri LP: 3500 – 2100**

"I set one card and end my move."

"Well, ninja… aren't you a surprise… you actually took lifepoints off me." Yuri said with a smirk.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Tsukikage said.

"Why not? You are weak! You will lose! Losing means weakness!"

"Yuri, cool it!" Serena said.

"Why? This guy is actually putting up a fight.. I will win but now… at least he can give me some pain!"

"Tsukikage, be careful still… he could dragon up anytime soon." Yuzu pleaded.

"You really think that? Regardless of what Starving Venom wants, I am still in full control! And this ninja doesn't deserve to look my dragon in the eye! Plus… I don't want Serena to get upset… since she cares so much…!"

"Just duel…" Serena said, ignoring the comments.

 **Turn 4**

 **Tsukikage LP: 4000 Hand: 0**

 **Yuri LP: 2100 Hand: 2**

"I draw!" Yuri said. "And now… during my Standby Phase, Predaplanting costs me 800 lifepoints to keep it on the field." Yuri gritted his teeth as his duel disk zapped him.

 **Yuri LP: 2100 - 1300**

"Nice charge of energy!" Yuri said, now in full dueling mood. "I use Monster Reborn and bring back Predaplant Chimerafflesia!"

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Plant/Fusion/LVL 7**

"Predaplanting brings back Flytrap from my grave!"

 **Predaplant Flytrap ATK: 400 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/LVL 2**

"Now I play Fusion Substitute! I will Fusion Summon my Predaplant Dragostapelia! This needs a Fusion Monster and a Dark Monster!" The two Monsters merged above the two.

"Then I use Rust Mist again!" As Tsukikage played the Trap a small, green but spiky dragon appeared. on Yuri's field, he had dark, purple wings with green scales going around his body. It had small plant bulbs at the end of its wings.

 **Predaplant Dragostapelia ATK: 2700 DEF: 1900 Dark/Plant/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Fusion Substitute's effect! I banish this card and return a Fusion Monster to my extra deck to draw one more!" Yuri returned Chimerafflesia back to his extra deck and drew.

"Dragostapelia loses halve of its attack!" Tsukikage calmy replied.

 **Dragastapelia ATK: 1350**

"Dragastapelia's effect! I give your Getsuga a Predator Counter, making it level one!"

 **Getsuga LVL: 1**

"And now the Trap, Predatorgift! All Monsters with Predator Counter's are destroyed and I draw equal to that amount! Be gone Getsuga!"

Tsukikage remained calm despite losing his Ninja. Yuri drew.

"Now Dragastapelia, attack Hanzo!" Tsukikage went running for a new Action Card but Yuri smirked, his Fusion was too quick. Dragastapelia's spiky tail slammed into Hanzo which gave the ninja a zap from his duel disk, making him pause on one of the Crossover platforms.

 **Tsukikage LP: 4000 – 3100**

"I end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Tsukikage LP: 3100 Hand: 0**

 **Yuri LP: 1300 Hand: 1**

"Draw!"

As he drew, Tsukikage saw an Action Card on a higher platform and quickly reached it was ease, making his hand two.

"I have my means of victory." Tsukikage said, Yuri didn't even raise one of his eyebrows at the taunt.

"Go on then, prove it!"

"Your school destroyed my home and my brother…. I need no more motivating then that! I banish two Ninja Monsters in Hanzo and Getsuga to summon Twilight Ninja Master Takamori!"An orange robed ninja with a green mask over his mouth and two swords on his back appeared.

 **Twilight Ninja Master Takamori ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Earth/Warrior/LVL 8**

"Hidden Villages' effect! I add Ninjustu Art of Strength Draw to my hand but I can't use it this turn.. but I won't need to wait for that anyway! I use Takamori's effect to send a Ninjustu Art Card from my hand or field to increase his attack by 1000!"

"I use Dragastapelia's effect! I reduce its level to one and negate its effects!"

"I then use the Action Card, Reuse! This allows me to treat this card as an Action Card in my graveyard! I select Invisibility!" Takamori glowed in yellow as it became immune to Yuri's effects.

"Now you're annoying me!" Yuri yelled.

"I apologize but this duel will be over this turn! I continue with Takmori's effect! Tsukikage sent the Ninjustu Spell into his graveyard slot and Takmori glowed with power.

 **Takamori ATK: 3400**

"I send my Field Spell and use Takimori's effect again!" The field reverted back to the highway as Tsukikage landed back onto the ground. Takamori increased again.

 **Takamori ATK: 4400**

"4400?!"

"Yuri, do something!" Serena yelled. "He isn't a play-thing anymore!"

"He still is! I know when someone is weak!"

"So why do you panic?!" Tsukikage said. "Takamori, attack!"

"He's won!" Mercy cheered, Yuzu however didn't share the same view.

" _I feel… something…"_ Warrior said to Yuzu.

" _What is it?"_ Yuzu said back.

" _This…. is impossible…..!"_

"I summon Emma the Pendulum Healer from my hand in defence!" Emma had short purple hair, dark skin and wore a red dress. She had a sword on the back of her outfit.

 **Emma the Pendulum Healer ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/LVL 7/Pendulum/Scale 8**

 **Emma ATK: 1250**

"This negates the attack and I gain lifepoints equal to half the amount of attack points of the attacking Monster!"

"No!" Tsukikage said as the attack was blocked and Emma pointed at Yuri who glowed in a yellow light.

 **Yuri LP: 1300 – 3500**

"What?!" Serena was as shocked as everyone else.

"How did you get her?!" Warrior yelled.

"Yuri? You said you didn't need Pendulums?" Serena asked.

"Well…" Yuri smirked at Warrior directly. "This past life Starving Venom had… he killed your wife, didn't he!"

"Yes he did…. but… she's right there…?" Warrior said with pure confusion.

"Starving Venom had evolved into Greedy Venom to kill her… but what if he didn't…. what if Greedy took her soul instead… and now she's now in my deck!"

"Impossible!" Yuzu yelled.

" _Why would you do that?!"_ Warrior said. " _Greedy came to kill! There's no reason for him to have saved her soul?!"_

"There's every reason!" Yuri yelled with joy. "Her power became Starving's power, even if your weak army had been able to beat Starving, your wife's power would've healed him anyway!"

" _No…. you can't have her! Emma, talk to me!"_ Warrior yelled.

"She can't…. like Mozarta, Starving placed a spell on her to stop her from talking!"

" _Yuzu, join the duel and summon me!"_ Warrior demanded. Warrior looked at Emma who looked relived and happy with seeing Warrior again.

"Warrior, I know you're angry but think about it! She's alive, not dead like you thought! When the angels saved all the dying souls on the battlefield and brought them back as cards, Emma made it as well!" Yuzu replied.

" _Do it! I won't allow her to be used! We beat him and take that card!"_ Warrior hit back.

"I can't! This is Tsukikage's duel and remember, if I lose, I lose Ciel! What would she say right about now?!"

" _Well good job she's sealed away at the moment, she doesn't need to know!"_

"Warrior… I can't…"

"Now then I have a duel to win, end your turn!" Yuri said pointing to Tsukikage.

"Fine… but the duel isn't over yet!" Tsukikage replied.

"Oh it very much is!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Tsukikage LP: 3100 Hand: 0**

 **Yuri LP: 3500 Hand: 0**

"It's time to end this!" Yuri drew, now with a smug smirk on his face, a major change to the start of the duel. "Now due to Predaplanting, I pay 800 lifepoints to keep it on the field… but I have enough to go around!"

 **Yuri LP: 3500 – 2700**

"I use it to summonPredaplant Chlamydosundew!"

 **Predaplant Chlamydosundew ATK: 600 DEF: 200 Dark/Plant/LVL 2**

 **Chlamydosundew ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Whatever he summons… Rust Mist is still active, halving any of Yuri's Fusions' attack!" Mercy said.

"Let's see about that…. I useChlamydosundew and fuse itself with Dragostapelia!"

"Yuri, you said you wouldn't?!" Serena gasped.

"I'm in control… don't worry!" Yuri said as the two Dark Monsters fused."Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level ten! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" The mighty dragon appeared on the field. It had pale blue skin with many purple wings.

 **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 10**

 **Greedy ATK: 1650**

" _Greedy….."_ Warrior snarled.

"You know what…." Yuri said, looking at fingers. "I could card you… but our soldiers are already doing that… you can hear the screams if you listen hard enough. No, I will send a message."

"Me…message?!" Tsukikage stuttered.

"The mighty ninja…. will fall! His ideals of peace and revenge mixed together… nothing more than a waste! To get revenge, you need to balance it with power not peace!"

"Yuri!" Serena snapped.

"I AM in control! You're wondering why? Maybe Starving wants the same thing? To make Warrior feel it… feel losing Emma again!"

" _No!"_ Warrior yelled. Those words brought everything back, her anger just like that turned into desperation.

"My Takamori still has higher attack!" Tsukikage replied, still sounding confident.

"When has that ever stopped me? Greedy reduces your Monster's attack to zero!"

 **Takamori ATK: 0**

Tsukikage didn't take any time to react; he was quickly searching for an Action Card.

"It won't work. I play Predapoison!" Yuri showed a Spell. "I target Emma and tribute her!"

Greedy fired acid from its mouth at Emma, making her scream in the burning pain.

" _NO!"_ Warrior yelled.

"Oh yes! While you control a Monster with less attack then the Monster tributed, you can't activate card effects this turn and your Spells and Traps are negated for the rest of the turn!" Greedy glowed as it regained its full attack.

 **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 3300**

"No, Tsukikage!" Mercy yelled. Yuzu couldn't speak and just stood there in freight.

"I failed…" Tsukikage said, kneeling in despair on a platform.

"Now Greedy, GO!" Greedy launched several shots of acid at Takamori and then at Tsukikage, the acid burnt through his clothes, melting them upon impact. His Monster also stood no chance.

 **Tsukikage LP: 3100 – Yuri Wins**

Tsukikage fell from the Crossover platform and onto the hard, concrete road; Yuri's laugh covered the field.

 **A/N**

OC cards will follow but here begins the bloodbath! Thank you to Rom as ever for his input and adding ideas.

Guest - I really don't hate Shun/Reiji, that's early on and this story does tweak some aspects of people, yes.

Kitty – Thank you for the review and yes in hindsight that would've made more sense but this story begun in 2016, I didn't think of it then! Thanks!

Veracity – Thank you as ever!

Summer Landsdown – Thank you and don't worry, that will occur soon… most likely in Xyz.

Slimslam – Thank you for your view, even though I disagree with it.

Exelion Heart – No worries, good luck!

Royal2 – Thank you and will do! Mercy duel is coming up in about 3 chapters time!

Samueljoo – It was possible but no, Euridice is gone now and it would've added another duel onto a already set end to Synchro! Thanks as ever dude anyway for review.

Fantasymaker76 – Thanks again for the kind review and yes Xyz is coming with Yuzar being involved, issue with ARC-V is many people and balancing is hard but this story will go on longer than 148 chapters like anime, so there's enough time!


	145. Bonds

"Now will you duel us or shall we hurt you now?!" Yuri mocked Mercy.

"Academia policy is dueling duelists rather than carding or injuring them first… it's a duelist pride thing." Serena added.

"Don't you dare talk about pride!" Yuzu snapped back.

"Fine! Guess we gave them the choice…." Yuri said back to Serena.

"But of course to take the bracelets it's a different matter… they only come off via a duel or if they surrender it."

"Yeah something due to ancient magic reasons…." Yuri added. "Maybe we save Mercy… if Yuzu gives up the bracelet!"

"No, I won't!" Yuzu said as she saw an injured and unresponsive Tsukikage before them. "Yuri…. Serena…. you are horrible human-beings!" Yuzu yelled.

"Thank you for compliment!" Yuri smirked back.

"This is what Academia can do, carding is just a mercy… you brought this worse option upon yourselves!" Serena said.

"You're…. now going to hurt people….?!"

"Hurt, injure… kill…. same difference! Other soldiers are carding people… maybe it's time for me and Serena to up our game to the next level!" Yuri and Serena looked in pure glee.

"You… even dare to think of such horrible things?!"

"Just wait here, Yuzu, Marina is coming for you!" Serena said. "But now…. prepare, Mercy!"

"Mozarta, help us out!"

Yuzu had summoned her other ace Monster and a bright light lit up the entire road.

"Of course she flees!" Yuri yelled, blocking the light with his hands.

… **..**

"Tsukikage, answer me! Come on!" Yuzu tried to get some response from the now badly wounded Tsukikage. The three were now on a rooftop, Mozarta's magic had taken them away.

"I will heal him!" Mercy said.

"I know you can heal but…. he needs a hospital!" Yuzu replied.

"We're wanted all across City! Plus martial law…. he will die here if we don't do something!"

"What is actually wrong with him?" Yuzu said, looking around his body. Tsukikage was breathing but unconscious, on the floor red stains were seen coming from his body.

"I guess internal bleeding…. I have to do this, now!"

"Mercy… I know you can do it." Yuzu said, placing her hand onto Mercy's.

"I know…. ok, Tsukikage, hold on!" Mercy's hands begun to glow as she placed them on the ninja. Tsukikage slowly had the energy surround him.

As she focused her energy to heal Tsukikage, Mercy could feel herself get weaker.

"Come on Mercy, just a little more." Yuzu encouraged.

"I know…!" Mercy yelled, straining. She put every inch of energy she had into it. "Just a little…. more!"

Mercy's face turned pale white and slowly her hands came off the ninja and she slowly fell backwards.

"Mercy!" Yuzu was able to catch her before falling to the ground.

"Did I… do it?" she stuttered. Yuzu slowly put Mercy down on the floor and bent down to the ninja. She could hear breathing, faint but breathing.

"You did!" Yuzu said with joy. "But what about you?"

"I'm fine…" Mercy's face slowly started to return to normal. "But I'm not going anywhere fast…. that used a lot of my energy."

"You did amazing, Mercy but Tsukikage needs a hospital." Yuzu replied.

"Send him back to Standard." Mercy suggested.

"Wait…. yes! That's a great idea, Mercy!"

"Wait! Roget will find us instantly…"

"True… but it's not worth it since you're both hurt!"

"Please!" Mercy said. "Tsukikage will be okay… leave us here to rest up. We can't waste more time, Yuzu! We need to save City!"

 **Ray/Yuya/Ruri**

"What are we going to do?" Ray said to Ruri. Ruri and Setsuko had caught up to Ray and Yuya who was still sweating on the D-Wheel since Yuri was coming and Yugo was further up the road.

"There's no other exit on this road." Setsuko said.

"Then either way Yuya will meet another dragon." Ruri replied.

"Then we fly away!" Ray stated. "We use our Monsters!"

"Yuya is no fit state." Ruri replied.

"What else can we do?" Ray said. "If Yuya meets Yuri then…"

"Well…. we could try to drive up to Security up ahead and jump over them…."

"Jump?! Ruri, neither of us can do that!"

"We need to try! I know Rin would be best to do it but she's occupied! It can't be that hard! Back when we learnt about D-Wheels in Ruka's house, she said something about it." Ruri replied, thinking back.

"Well only you were there… it would have to be you to do it."

"What if… we combine our ideas… give the D-Wheel wings!" Ruri said with an uplifted tone.

 **Rin/Yugo**

"You want him to become that dragon?!" Shun said to Rin. The tank and Goyo's were slowly breaking past the Revolutionaries defence and they squatted down behind a barrier to talk.

"That's a terrible idea!" Yugo replied.

"Yugo, you and Clear Wing get along! Clear Wing was able to see his errors and fight with you!" Rin replied. "We need you and him!"

"I won't risk destroying everyone!" Yugo firmly put. "So no!"

" _It's fine."_

"Who said that?" Yugo looked around.

" _It's me!"_ Clear Wing emerged in spirit next to Yugo.

"Ah! I forgot you could hear what we spoke about…"

" _I shall knock these officers away without harming them…. since you released my heart from my brothers touch…. I will be able to do it without the anger…. they will be merely knocked out."_

"Are you sure?" Yugo said. "I don't want more destruction in City!"

" _You need to trust me! Linette got taken! I want her back and we need to go after her! And the only way is past these officers!"_

"Okay." Yugo replied with reluctance.

" _But…"_

"But what?!"

Clear Wing appeared ahead of Rin and Ruka. The two looked surprised.

"I will do it." Clear said.

"Excellent!" Rin replied.

"But you, Linette's other self…. you must kiss Yugo."

"… Excuse me?" Rin replied, she paused because she had thought she misheard what Clear had said.

"Yes, a kiss. There is a chance I and Yugo could be taken…. a farewell kiss is my condition."

"I never asked you for that?!" Yugo panicked.

"But you don't _not_ want it…"

"Damnit….." Rin said, annoyed. "Yugo or you won't get captured! Don't talk like that!"

" _Also…. it's important for you to both share how you feel…. Linette was here one second… and gone the next… I don't want that to happen to anyone else. As well as I don't wish your lives to be the same as mine… my brothers, even Odd-Eyes when he was pure, said not to get involved with love… it would interfere in our business."_

"I… I guess you make a point." Rin said, turning away with a stubborn look on her face. The awkwardness was growing inside. "Do… you share these feeling, Yugo….?"

Rin looked at Yugo but Yugo looked away, scared to look back.

"Damnit, Yugo!" Rin grabbed Yugo by the ear and then pulled him closer. She grabbed his head and looked at him in the eyes. "Yugo… do you?"

"Well… I… um…. you know…."

"Well I "you know" you too."

"You feel the same?" he replied.

"Let's see… I'll count from three…"

"Yeah…. one…."

"Two…"

The two on the count of two didn't want any longer and kissed on the lips. As they separated, they looked at each other.

"How.. long have you felt like this?" Rin said.

"Well… um… you know.. forever."

"Same, Yugo, same."

Shun looked at the two and his thoughts went to Yuto and Ruri.

 **Yuri/Serena**

Yuri had to sit down on the highway due to tiredness; Serena was frustrated that Yuri had brought this onto himself.

"You know there are other dragons nearby…. and you go and summon Greedy! You knew it would tire you out!"

"I had to summon Greedy! It's what Starving and I wanted!"

"That's not the right answer!" Serena snapped back. "You will let that dragon consume you! Remember, we have to use the angels and dragons for OUR own purposes, not let them use us!"

"Watch it!" Yuri hit back. "If you anger me too much… Starving might have a go at you next!"

"Stop lying to me! You won't let that happen! Why even say such a thing?!"

"Come on, Serena! I can use Starving's power while remaining in full control… you can use that angel within you as well! Against Yuzu, you were amazing!" Serena slightly blushed at it before remembering the duel in her mind.

"I lost!" Serena hit back. "Plus.. Elisa was able to take control even though I resisted her…."

"Then work harder at it!"

"We have a mission!" Serena replied. "Now get up!"

"Fine, but you need to understand your full potential!" Yuri said as he begun to walk off with Serena trailing behind, holding her chest, remembering the pain Elisa could give. "You can do it." Yuri said who had come back. He took Serena's hands and held them. "These hands… will win us this war!"

 **Ruri/Ray/Yuya**

Ray sat on the D-Wheel with Yuya on the back. Setsuko and Ruri stood on the sidelines.

"So… we're going to fly over Security using a Lyrilusc Spell?" Ray recapped.

"Yes, it's the only way we could get over the fighting and drive Yuya to safety. And this time we can all get over. My Lyrilusc Flock Spell will help!"

"They're… getting closer!" Yuya yelled, his eyes slowly glowing red.

"Not yet!" Ray looked behind and could see Yuri and Serena approaching.

"Ok, Ray, use the card like I showed you." Ruri said.

"I won't let you down… I just hope we don't fall down either…!"

"You won't! Just go!" Ruri replied. Ray nodded and quickly sped off on the D-Wheel with Yuya holding on.

"Let's go!" Ruri said to Setsuko.

"They're getting away!" Serena said to Yuri as they tried to follow.

"It's fine…." Yuri said with a smirk. "Go Vine Wall!" Yuri played a Spell on his duel disk and vines begun to appear across the highway.

"What's this?" Ruri said as the vines were catching up to them, they were running on foot as quick as they could but the vines had caught up. They wrapped around Ruri and Setsuko's legs, trapping them.

"Damnit!" Ray tried to speed up but the vines had grabbed onto her back tyre before grabbing both Yuya and Ray.

The vines all shot up from the ground while holding onto the group. A cage was made in the air from the vines and the other vines threw the group in before sealing itself shut.

"No!" Ruri yelled, grabbing onto the bars.

Yuri and Serena looked down from below, they had caught their prey.

"Stay there, Yuya!" Yuri said. "We will be back!"

" _These vines are far too thick for us to cut through."_ Samurai said who had appeared next to Ray.

"So not even our Monsters could let us out…." Ruri replied. "We can't do anything…. and Yuya is a ticking time bomb…."

"We need Yugo to win." Ray replied.

 **Yugo/Rin**

"Okay, Clear… you ready?" Yugo said.

" _Yes, leave it to me!"_

Clear Wing appeared high in the sky and all the officers who blocked both ends of the road looked upto the sky.

"What now?!" said an officer.

"It doesn't matter, Goyo's, attack!" added another.

All the Monster's launched an attack at Clear but he was able to destroy them all with a white beam from his mouth. Clear was ready to power up an attack to scare the officers away but before he could, he felt something…

"What is it?" Rin said, Yugo also paused.

"It's him… Yuri…" There in the far distance, Yuri and Serena emerged with their Monster's ready to attack the officers from both sides.

"GO!" Yuri yelled. "Remove these annoyances!"

The Monsters all launched an attack but Clear Wing was able to form a force field which blocked the Academia Monster's.

"What's going on now?!" an officer yelled. They all looked around.

"This is my chance!" Ruka said. "I can get the officers out of here safely!" Ruka played a card on her duel disk which created a white portal in the sky. Using her full control of duel spirits, the officers all started to float in the sky and were transported into the portal.

"Where are you sending them?!" Shinji yelled with anger.

"Away from you guys!" Ruka replied. Once the officers had all been teleported away, the dome Clear Wing had created faded.

"You dare save them?!"

"No! This Academia threat is bigger than anyof you!" Ruka replied. "Now retreat or you will perish here, Shinji!" Ruka warned.

"…. Damn you, Ruka. Let's head back and find them!" Shinji ordered, his fellow fighters agreed and headed back leaving just the Lancers and Academia.

"Now the powered girl has cleared the road, Yugo, what about we get to business? I already dealt with one of your allies!"

"Who?" Rin asked.

"The ninja… but don't worry he's not a card… he's just really…really… hurt!"

"You snake!" Yugo hit back.

"I know you…." Yuri saw Shun behind Yugo.

"We met in Xyz… when you took Yuto!" Shun hit back.

"Yes I remember…. also your little sister is Ruri?"

"You… you dare have hurt her?!" Shun yelled back.

"I didn't, she's useless now we have her bracelet. I trapped her along with Ray and Yuya!"

"Yuya?!" Rin replied.

"Yeah! Once I'm done capturing you, Yugo, Yuya is mine!"

"Fine… I'll beat you once and for all and make it clear you can't hurt me or my friends anymore!"

"Yugo... are you sure?" Rin said.

"Yes and so is Clear Wing!" Yugo replied.

"Okay… win it!"

"You know I will!" Yugo replied.

"Yuri, make this clean and quick." Serena said.

"Quick of course… clean…. I can't promise that." Yuri smugly said.

"Let's duel!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Let's do this!" Yugo yelled. When I control no Monsters, Speedroid Terrortop can be Special Summoned!" Numerous red spinning tops appeared in a snake like tail pattern.

 **Speedroid Terrortop ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/LVL 3**

"When summoned, Terrortop adds a Speedroid from my deck to my hand! I add Rubberband Plane! Next I summon Red-Eyed Dice!"

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Red-Eyed allows me to change Terrortop's level!"

 **Terrortop LVL: 6**

"Red-Eyed tunes Terrortop! Let's go Clear Wing!" Red-Eyed became green rings as Terrortop went through. Yugo closed his eyes and took a breath; he knew Clear Wing was on the same side as him, Yugo and Clear Wing were one.

 **6+1=7**

The bright white dragon shot down from the night sky, roaring upon its summon. Yuri smirked as he saw Yugo's dragon emerge.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I set one card… I'm done, Yuri!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yugo LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Yuri LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Bringing out Clear Wing is exactly what I wanted! My move!" Yuri's eyes glowed purple as he drew. I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" A black scorpion came out with a large plant like tail.

 **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/LVL 3**

"By sending a Predaplant from my hand, I can bring out a level three or lower Predaplant from my deck! I send Predaplant Cordyceps to the graveyard and bring out Darling Cobra **!"** A twin headed snake appeared with each head having purple fangs.

 **Predaplant Darling Cobra ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Plant/LVL 3**

"When Special Summoned, I can add a Polymerization to my hand!" Yuri's deck popped out a card and Yuri revealed the Spell to Yugo.

"Here we go."Clear Wing said.

"We're ready!"Yugo replied back."I play Polymerization and fuse my two Predaplants! Enter Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" The mighty purple dragon appeared on the field in all its glory. As it landed, the two dragons stared right into each other's eyes with rage.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 8**

"So then, Yugo…. let's get down to business!" Yuri said, gleaming

"Fine, me and Clear Wing are ready!"

" _Brother!"_ Starving said to his brother.

"Starving…."

"I sensed that the rage in your heart had lowered but seeing you face to face…. it's almost gone. Why would you throw away such power?" Starving replied.

"Because that power destroys, and we had no reason for it!"

"Well that's where you're wrong….!"

 **Cage**

"NO! LET ME OUT! I CAN'T BE HERE!"

Yuya was now shaking and his eyes were now starting to glow.

"What is it?" Ruri said as she went over to Yuya to hold him.

"Starving Venom and Clear Wing must be on the field…" Ray replied looking at the highway.

"What on earth is happening?!" Setsuko said, now crawled up to the wall, seeing Yuya struggling with Odd-Eyes.

"It's a very long story…. but we need to get out before I explain." Ruri replied.

 **Duel**

"I play the Continuous Spell, Rapid Seed Fire! I send a Predaplant from my deck to hit you with 300 damage and your Clear Wing loses 600 attack! I send Drosophyllum Hydra!"

"He knows Yugo's Clear Wing can't be affected by level five or higher Monster effects, so he's going for effect damage." Rin said.

Yuri's Spell fired rapid seeds at Yugo who shielded himself from the hits. Yugo gritted his teeth as he felt the pain from losing lifepoints. Clear Wing also lost strength via the effect.

 **Yugo LP: 4000 – 3700**

 **Clear Wing ATK: 1900**

"Too afraid to attack?!"

"Not at all! Starving, GO!"

"Do it, Yugo!" Clear Wing said.

"I play the Trap, Synchro Bubble!" A white bubble appeared around Clear Wing.

"What is this childishness?!" Starving yelled as it launched its predator trail.

"When you attack my Synchro Monster, this Trap stops it from being destroyed in battle or by card effects and Clear Wing gains 1000 attack! You get to draw a card however."

"Sneaky move…"

 **Clear Wing ATK: 2900**

"You call this childishness? I call it winning!" Clear Wing replied and it flew into the air to dodge the attack. Clear Wing shot down within its bubble and wings glowing andstruck Starving head on, wiping it out. Due to the blast, Yuri was sent flying across the road.

 **Yuri LP: 4000 – 3900**

"100 damage?! That's pathetic! I set two cards!"

"But I stopped your dragon's best effect!"

 **Clear Wing ATK: 1900**

 **Turn 3**

 **Yugo LP: 3700 Hand: 3**

 **Yuri LP: 3900 Hand: 2**

"Draw! I play Speed Recovery! I bring back Red-Eyed Dice!"

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Since I Special Summoned, Rubberband Plane can appear!" A red and white plane with a face on the front emerged. It had elastic attached to a back propeller.

 **Speedroid Rubberband Plane ATK: 1800 DEF: 0 Wind/Machine/LVL 5**

"I Synchro Summon again!"

 **5+1=6**

"Appear Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"A blue like toy appeared on the field with a huge front spear. It glowed on the field.

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600 Wind/Machine/Synchro/LVL 6**

"I use his effect to banish Terrortop and hit you with 500 damage!" Kendama charged up an energy bolt and fired it from its front spear, hitting Yuri.

 **Yuri LP: 3900 – 3400**

"Now… direct attack Kendama!"

"I don't think so, Yugo! When I am attacked directly, I Special SummonPredaplant Sarraceniant!" A green plant emerged in defence.

 **Predaplant Sarraceniant ATK: 100 DEF: 600 Dark/Plant/LVL 1**

"Whatever! Destroy it!" Kendama fired shots from its spear-front and hit the plant. Yuri once again was on the backfoot.

 **Yuri LP: 3400 – 1300**

"Yugo's on a roll!" Ruka cheered.

"Yuri has two set cards… what will he do?" Rin thought.

"Sarraceniant's effect! The Monster, who destroyed it, is destroyed as well!"

"What?!" Yugo saw his machine explode before his eyes.

"And when Sarraceniant is destroyed by battle, I can add a Predap card from my deck! I add Predaplast!"

"Clear Wing attack!"

"Go my Trap, Predaprouting! This summons three tokens!" Three small dark seed monsters appeared. They had green lips. All three were in defence.

 **Predaplant Token X 3 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 1**

"Your weeds don't bother Clear Wing!" Clear Wing destroyed one as it returned to Yugo's field.

"We will get him next turn." Clear Wing said.

"Will you?" Yuri said back. "I know Starving wants a chance to discuss how you betrayed him!"

"Yuri, Starving is evil! He will corrupt you!"

"No he won't…. because I have all the power I want! Not even Starving can take over me now!" Serena looked at Yuri and felt uncomfortable at his words. "Locking me in that cell…. it made me grow more strong-willed… more determined to carry out our goal!"

"Yuri, don't get overconfident… these dragons are…. powerful." Serena stuttered.

"And that's why you struggle to contain Elisa, Serena! You fear what you could control!

"Fool!" Serena thought.

"I end my turn." Yugo said, annoyed he didn't finish Yuri off.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yugo LP: 3700 Hand: 2**

 **Yuri LP: 1300 Hand:**

"Draw! And now during my Standby Phase by banishing Cordyceps, I summon two level four or lower Predaplants from my grave! Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra return!"

 **Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/LVL 3**

 **Predaplant Darling Cobra ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Plant/LVL 3**

"Cobra lets me add another Polymerization to my hand and I use it! I fuse my two Tokens!" Both plants spun around in the whirlpool as Yuri's eyes glowed again. "Let me introduce another form of Starving… Starving Venemy Dragon!"

"Another form?!"

"I bring out my Fusion-Pendulum!" Yuri yelled as a purple dragon emerged similar to Starving but this one had a longer body and horns around its head.

 **Starving Venemy Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 1**

"A… a Pendulum?!" Rin stuttered.

"How did you get that?!" Yugo yelled.

"I… I have never seen Starving in that form?!" Clear Wing was also completely confused.

"Yuri?" Serena looked at her friend.

"Pendulum's created by Starving for me to use… by my own will!" Yuri said with glee.

"Starving would never follow anyone's will!" Clear replied.

"He follows mine!"

Clear looked at Starving in his new form and could sense that this was not true.

"He's using Yuri… not the other way around." Clear said.

"Stop your lies!" Yuri replied. "I play my set Spell, Predaplast! I show my Predaplant pendulum and now I can place a Predator Counter on Clear Wing!"

Weeds begun to grow over Clear Wing who roared in pain, Yugo felt the pain as well and fell to the floor.

"Yugo!" Rin tried to run over but Yugo got back up.

"It's fine, Rin. I'm okay." Yugo reassured.

"But your dragon isn't!" Yuri replied. "It drops to level one!"

 **Clear Wing LVL: 1**

"I user Drosophyllum Hydra's effect in my graveyard! I tribute your Clear Wing to summon Hydra from my graveyard since it has a Predator Counter!"

"Then Clear Wing will negate your effect with its effect!" As Yugo was about to make the move, Serena laughed. "What is it?!"

"I guess going to an elite school has its advantages when it comes to the rules! Anyone with common knowledge would know a card doesn't target unless it's stated…. Yuri said tribute, not target!"

"And since I know Clear Wing's effects only work via targeting… it can't use them!"

"Argh… whatever, just make your move!"

"I will! Be gone Clear Wing!" The sliver dragon dissolved a plant with numerous leafs emerged. It had sharp teeth and was summoned in defence.

 **Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra ATK: 800 DEF: 2300 Dark/Plant/LVL 5**

"Damnit… now Yugo has nothing to defend himself with!" Rin stated.

"I use Venemy's effect! I negate my Hydra's effect and it loses 500 attack!

 **Hydra ATK: 300**

"And now I can inflict 500 damage to you!" Yuri said.

"He used weakened his own Monster…. this guy doesn't miss a trick…" Ruka said.

Venemy unleashed purple slime from its mouth which hit Yugo, making him yell in pain due to the burning sensation.

"Yugo!" Rin cried out again.

 **Yugo LP: 3700 – 3200**

"That's just the taster! Venemy, direct attack!" Venemy struck Yugo directly with his tail, sending him across the road and right next to Rin.

 **Yugo LP: 3200 – 700**

"Yugo, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine!" Yugo said, leaping up. Yugo walked back to the centre and looked at Yuri face. "You can keep knocking me down… but that's happened all my life! I always get back up!"

"Well…. maybe I need to deliver a harder blow! I end my turn!"

 **Yuzu**

Yuzu appeared on the road after Mozarta had teleported her back.

"I'm coming Yuya." Yuzu thought. Yuzu felt a cold pain ran down her back and Ciel felt it as well.

"Odd-Eyes!"

"What is it, Ciel?"

"Odd-Eyes is taking over Yuya, we need to hurry!"

… **.**

"Yuya, please stop!" Ray yelled. Yuya had a dark aura around him and the girls were all now on the other side of the cage, trying to stay away from the bomb that was Yuya.

"We… shall… become… one!" Yuya roared.

" _YUYA!"_

Yuya froze and turned around, there was Yuzu running up to the cage.

"Yu…zu?"

"Yuzu!" Ray and Ruri said at the same time.

"We can't leave this cage!" Ray added.

"It's okay, I'll stop this." Yuzu said. "Somehow…"

"STAY AWAY!" Yuya yelled. "I…. don't want to hurt you!"

"Hold on, Yuya." Yuzu said.

"It might be able to stop spirits… but not an angel!" Ciel said as she took over Yuzu's body.

Ciel unleashed a pink aura beam from her hands at the cage. The bottom cracked open and everyone screamed as they fell downwards to the road except Yuya who gritted his teeth.

Ciel quickly put her hands forward and all of them glowed as Ciel was able to guide them down to the ground softly and safely.

"Amazing…" Setsuko said. Ciel changed back to Yuzu and she ran over to Yuya.

"Yuya!"

Yuya stood with his head down at the ground, not moving.

"Yu…ya? Are you with us?"

"No, but I am!" Yuya's eyes glowed bright red.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuzu backed off as Odd-Eyes smirked.

"Now if you value your shell's safety, Ciel, don't let her follow!" Before Odd-Eyes could disappear, Warrior, Uriel, Samurai, Mozarta and Yuya's two magicians surrounded the dragon.

"So… a cage stops you from breaking out but yet you all think you can stop me…" Odd-Eyes smirked.

"We will die before we let you reign hell." Warrior said, holding her sword at his neck.

"Fine…. I've waited a very long time to reunite with the others… I can wait a bit longer!" Odd-Eyes slowly produced dark energy from his fingers which no-one else saw, the energy begun to flow down the road and towards the duel.

 **Duel**

 **Turn 5**

 **Yugo LP: 700 Hand: 2**

 **Yuri LP: 1300 Hand: 0**

"We can still win this, draw!" Yugo said. "I banish Speed Recovery which allows me to add Speedroid Terrortop back to my hand. And now I summon Terrortop since I control no Monsters!

 **Speedroid Terrortop ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Machine/LVL 3**

"I can add a Speedroid from my deck when it's summoned like this! One more Red-Eyed Dice will help! And I summon it!"

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"Red-Eyed allows me to change Terrortop's level again!"

 **Terrortop LVL: 6**

"You can summon an alternative form… well allow me to show you mine!"

 **6+1=7**

"Fly from the sky and shine on this duel! Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" A dragon shot out of the green rings with speed and flew around the field. The dragon looked similar to Clear Wing but had many more green markings around it.

 **Clear Wing Fast Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 4**

"Now Clear Wing, use your effect!" Clear Wing glowed and fired a beam at Starving Venemy. "This reduces your Monster's attack to zero and its effects negated!" Yuri gritted his teeth in annoyance as he did.

 **Starving ATK: 0**

"Yuri, do something!" Serena yelled.

"Come on, Yugo!" Rin cheered in contrast.

"Go Clear Wing, win this duel!"

"You make one impressive move… but I won't be beaten! I summon Emma the Pendulum Healer from my hand in defence!" Emma had short purple hair, dark skin and wore a red dress. She had a sword on the back of her outfit.

 **Emma the Pendulum Healer ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/LVL 7/Pendulum/Scale 8**

"Not a Predaplant?!"

"This negates the attack and I gain lifepoints equal to half the amount of attack points of the attacking Monster!"

 **Yuri LP: 1300 – 2550**

"Emma… where have I heard that name before?" Rin said.

"It's Warrior's wife." Callistis emerged, Rin's spirit.

"That's right…. but why does Yuri have it?!"

"Greedy Venom killed her… I'm as confused as you are."

"I set two cards… your move!" Yugo said reluctantly.

"You couldn't finish me, Brother!"Starving said.

"What must it take to stop this rampage?!" Clear Wing replied.

"You know what! Merging and killing the angels once and for all… then we can do whatever we want!"

"You were the one who tempted me along with Dark and Ancient to go into rage… Odd-Eyes was the only decent one because he was smart enough not to fall for it…. but you even got to him to! This is all on you!"

"You blame it all on me? That's a shame. We're dragons, it's what we do! I just made us save the world by any-means… the angels were too weak! Anyway… I wasn't controlling your actions… so it's all on you for your own actions! "

"I can't forgive you… not one bit!"

"That is why when we merge… I shall put your power to use rather than let it rot on a waster like you!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yugo LP: 700 Hand: 1**

 **Yuri LP: 2550 Hand: 0**

"Draw! "I play Pot of Desires! I banish ten cards from my deck facedown and draw two more!" Yuri drew two cards and looked impressed. Now I summon Predaplant Basidiorat!" A green rat with vines coming out its back.

 **Predaplant** **Basidiorat** **ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Plant/Pendulum/LVL 1/Scale 1**

"Another new Pendulum?!" Serena gasped.

"Now I will Fusion Summon! I need three Dark Pendulum Monsters to summon my new Fusion."

"But you don't have three!" Yugo hit back.

"I know that… so my new servant Emma will help me out! Emma allows me to change either her type or attribute once per turn!"

"Damnit!"

"She was a very special person! I use her effect to change her to a Dark-type!"

"With this kind of power…. Yugo…. could lose…." Rin stuttered. She wasn't feeling any nerves, just sheer dread.

"I play Basidiorat's effect, he can Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card!" All three Monsters entered and a strike of thunder shot down from the sky.

"He's summoning…. another new form!" Clear Wing said as all they could do is watch as Yuri's eyes had now become fully purple and his smirk was as large as could be.

"Yes! Yes! This power is amazing! I Fusion Summon my newest form! Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon!"

 **Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/LVL 8/Scale 1**

"Yu…. Yuri… are you still here?"

"No… no's NOT!" he yelled. Starving had finally taken over. **"** Lethal Dose's effect! I negate your Monster's effect!"

"Then Fast Dragon will negate your effect and make your dragon's attack zero!" Fast Dragon glowed once more and Yuri's dragon weakened.

 **Leathal Dose ATK: 0**

"I use my Continuous Spell! I send Predaplant Lilizard from my deck to hit you with 300 damage!"

 **Yugo LP:** **700 – 400**

"Brother, you lose 600 attack!" Starving yelled as Rapid Seed Fire forced Clear to lose attack.

 **Clear ATK: 1900**

"I let you have your fun by negating my effect… but it's time to end this duel! I use the Continuous Spell Ivy Bind Castle!"

Around the field, vines formed a small dome around the two duelists, sealing them from sight.

"No, Yugo!" Rin ran up to the vines and tried to open them up but she couldn't due to their thickness.

"Yugo will win." Ruka said who came up to comfort her. "He has to."

"Yuri?! Yuri! Open up!" Serena yelled.

Inside Yugo and Starving were now shut off from their allies.

"Only a coward seals themselves away!" Clear said to his brother.

"Yes! What is this ball-thing?!" Yugo added.

"Ivy Bind negates all your cards effects… so I regain my attack and effects!" Lethal glowed as it returned to normal. Yugo gritted his teeth in frustration.

 **Lethal Dose Dragon ATK: 2800**

"Attack!" Starving ordered his Monster Card self. The red orbs around his wings glowed along with the wings themselves **.** The power generated charged into its mouth and Lethal launched the dark, purple beam right at Fast.

"I send Speedroid Pin-Baller from my hand to the graveyard and since this isn't on the field, your Ivy Bind Castle can't negate it! Pin-Baller switches all my Monsters to defence and if one of them is a Synchro Monster, I gain 1000 lifepoints!"

Fast Dragon changed positions and since it was a Synchro, Yugo gained lifepoints. Lethal Dose's strike hit Fast Dragon and destroyed it.

 **Yugo LP:** **400 – 1400**

"Since Fast was destroyed, it goes into my Pendulum Zone!"

 **Fast 4 –**

"You cling on again…. Clear Wing's stubbornness is also within you! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Yugo LP: 1400 Hand: 0**

 **Starving LP: 2550 Hand: 0**

"I have one more turn to win this…." Yugo thought, looking at the field.

"I know you can do it." Clear Wing said within his mind.

"I know… even before this all started, Clear Wing, you were my favorite card, you helped me in my duels… and I will help you in your time of need. I draw!"

"Well… what is it?!" Starving taunted.

"Exactly what we need!"

"Ivy Bind hits you with 800 damage during the Standby Phase!" Yugo rode out the pain as it burnt around his body.

 **Yugo LP: 1400 – 600**

"Clear Wing's will has helped me once more! I send Speedroid Slotter from my hand to the graveyard! This allows me to destroy a Spell or Trap you control and depending on what that card was, I can destroy a second one you control!

The large hedge around the two faded as Serena and Rin along with the others were relieved to see him again.

"Since it was a Spell, I can destroy another! Goodbye Rapid Seed Fire!" Starving gritted his teeth as his two Spell's had disappeared.

"I have two set cards that will decide this duel!"

"Since two cards left the field, I can give myself two counters!"

 **Lethal Venemy Counters: 2**

"What's that for?!" Yugo asked.

"You shall see. If you're so confident to win, you won't need to worry about it!"

"Fine! I play my Trap Call of the Haunted and return Clear Wing!" Clear Wing soared in from the night sky as he faced his brother once more.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Thanks to my effect, you lose 200 attack equal to the amount of Venemy Counters! And since this effect is continuous and non-targeting, your effects can't work, Brother!"

 **Clear Wing ATK: 2100**

"So you made a fairly useful counter…. but we can do better! Do it, Yugo!" Clear replied.

"Yes! Go my final Trap, Re-dyce-cle! I bring back Red-Eyed Dice!"

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I roll a die and whatever number it lands on, becomes its level for this turn!"

"You're trying to go into Crystal Dragon!" Starving replied.

"But can you stop us?!" Yugo replied.

The die slowly rolled and Yugo looked as confident as could be. The die then made one last turn, revealing a number one.

"I got it!" Yugo ecstatically said. "Go my Monster's!" Red-Eyed created green rings and Clear Wing went through.

 **7+1=8**

"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level eight, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" The shiny dragon shot out of the Synchro portal and flew alongside Yugo.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 8**

"Crystal Wing?! Yuri!" Serena yelled out, Starving looked annoyed at her yelling once more.

"SILENCE!" Starving fired a dark beam at Serena, knocking her across the road.

"Se… Serena?" Rin stuttered. Though they were on opposite sides, she couldn't help but feel for her.

"Leave her alone!" Yugo yelled.

"I'll finish her later, now continue… with your diminished attack!"

 **Crystal Wing ATK: 2600**

"I can't believe I'm saying this…. Damnit, Yuri, are you in there?!" Yugo called out.

"Calling out to your own foe? Don't you hate him and this girl?!" Starving replied.

"Of course…. but…. I still feel like they're worth saving! And right now Yuri needs to awaken!"

"You can try but it won't happen… not now!" The dark energy from Odd-Eyes was slowly flowing into Starving, neither Crystal or Yugo was able to see this energy.

"Then we will have to beat you!" Yugo replied.

"Do it, Yugo!"

"Attack Crystal! When Crystal attacks a level five or higher Monster, it gains equal to the attack of that Monster!" Crystal zoomed forward as it flew high into the night sky. It shot down at an incredible speed, glowing with power.

 **Crystal ATK: 5400**

"Is that it? I use Emma's Pendulum effect!"

"Of course he has a counter…." Rin added, gritting her teeth.

"Emma's Pendulum effect increases my lifepoints by 500 once per turn when I'm attacked." Starving said calmly as a purple aura glowed around him.

 **Starving LP: 2550 - 3050**

"Damnit…." Yugo said, gritting his teeth. "Still, I'm wiping out your Monster!" Crystal slammed into Lethal Dose, sending Starving flying into the sky before landing onto the road with a hard slam.

 **Starving LP: 3050 – 450**

"Did I do it?" Yugo questioned as he looked at Yuri's body flat on the floor which was near Serena's. Yuri had gotten up and begun to laugh.

Yuri's face was now cut with blood going from it and rolling down his left cheek, he smirked as one eye was purple while the other was black.

"What… what now?!"

"Thanks to my brother Odd-Eyes giving me energy…. I can keep control of this body a bit longer! Yuri is GONE!"

"No way…." Ruka stuttered.

"Yugo still has a strong lead though!" Rin added.

"Crystal's attack returns to its previous amount…"

 **Crystal Wing ATK: 2600**

"We will get them, don't worry." Crystal replied as it returned to Yugo's field.

"No dear Brother, you won't! Lethal is added to my Pendulum Zone when destroyed."

 **Lethal 1 - 8 Emma**

"Then Crystal regains attack since Lethal left the field!"

 **Crystal** **ATK: 3000**

 **Turn 8**

 **Yugo LP: 1400 Hand: 0**

 **Starving LP: 450 Hand: 0**

"Time to end this! DRAW!" Starving yelled. "Odd-Eyes gave me power to finish you off so I could duel him…. I will use that gift! I play Pendulum Fusion! I need one Dark Fusion Monster plus one Pendulum Monster!"

Emma and Lethal formed together in a dark-corrupted version of the Fusion whirlpool.

"This is exciting…. this new form will end you! I Fusion Summon, Odd-Eyes Supreme King Starving Dragon!"

"Odd-Eyes Supreme what?!" Yugo gasped as a strike of thunder slammed into the road, creating a big hole in it. Winds started to blow as Starving smirked once more. The winds were so strong, the watching Lancers were forced to the ground.

 **Odd-Eyes Supreme King Starving Dragon ATK: 3500 DEF: 2400 Dark/Dragon/Fusion/LVL 10**

"I… I've never seen that Monster before…." Crystal stuttered.

"This is the… dragon's power…." Rin stuttered.

"I use my first effect! This negates your Monster's effect and you can't respond to this!" Yugo could only watch as his dragon slowly turned to grey.

"No!" Yugo shouted as he could no longer feel Crystal's presence.

"And now… when my new-self inflicts damage, you take double the amount!"

"YUGO!" Rin yelled, she tried to get to him but Starving unleashed more wind at the group, stopping Rin from getting closer.

"Now... prepare to become one! Supreme Fury!"

The powered dragon flapped its lengthy purple wings which flowed with dark red blood which could be seen to everyone. The blood travelled to its mouth where an energy ball was already charging and mixed with it. The ball was now dark with real blood around it.

The dragon blasted the strike at Yugo who could do nothing. The strike hit Yugo in the stomach, the blood ripping his shirt apart due to the acid. The vision of Yugo turned into slow-motion as he was sent flying; he looked at the night sky before slamming onto the ground.

 **Yugo LP: 1400 – 0 Starving Wins**

Yugo was bleeding from the head from the hit; the heavy winds stopped Rin from even moving as Starving approached.

"Now Clear… we shall become one..." Starving lit up in a purple aura as a white aura slowly begun to form around Starving.

Before Starving could continue, he felt a presence from behind… Serena's bracelet.

The bracelet glowed as the auras ceased, Starving turned to see Serena now standing with Elisa in control.

"You….. you dare?!"

"Remember, Starving… only Odd-Eyes can fuse with others… all you can do is seal Clear Wing's soul away until you beat Odd-Eyes and gain his fusing powers!" Elisa mocked.

"The main Pendulum power… the power which allowed us to merge back in the original world… of course I know! That's been my main aim since it all begun… you and your damn bracelet's blocking powers won't stall me any longer!"

"Before you kill me… you know Academia is out there. We both belong to shells that belong to Academia… maybe we should… reboot our friendship…."

"You burnt out friendship when you attacked me!" Starving replied.

"Oh I still wish to end your lives along with my sisters own but we can fight that fight later… stopping this third-party in Academia is most important." Elisa replied.

"An alliance then a war… it's a smart idea, Elisa…."

"So do you agree?" Elisa replied.

"Ha and I guess you won't allow me to take Clear's soul…."

"Of course not! We will revert back to Yuri and Serena… allow Academia to take Clear Wing… we can plan our move next time."

"Fine, I agree to this, but Elisa… one of us will kill the other once this is over!"

"Good…. and it's not Elisa, it's Dark Angel!"

"Always so picky…!" Starving and Elisa both powered down and so did the heavy winds. Serena and Yuri both returned.

"Ugh… my head!" Serena replied, rubbing it.

"Why… am I bleeding?" Yuri said. He looked at the ground and there was Yugo. "I must've won!"

"No, Yugo!" Rin tried to run over but Yuri had already hit his duel disk which opened a purple portal.

Yugo slowly dissolved into the portal, Rin was now too late.

"No! BRING HIM BACK!" Rin yelled.

"Love is pathetic." Serena smirked as they went into the portal. It closed before Rin could reach it.

Rin stood there, frozen…. dead inside.

"No…." Ruka fell to her knees, Shun and the others also just paused. Callistis emerged next to Rin, also silent.

… **.**

Odd-Eyes who still remained trapped by the spirits smirked.

"So… my brother has now taken Ancient and Clear…. very good." Odd-Eyes powered down as Yuya collapsed to the floor.

"Yuya?" Yuzu bent down and looked at him, Yuya was now fast asleep.

" _Yuzu…."_ Warrior said.

" _Clear Wing…. is gone."_ Ciel added.

"Yugo….." Ruri put her hand on her chest.

"No…. not again…" Yuzu also fell to her knees. "First I failed Yuzar… now Yugo…. now they will hunt down Yuto…. and I don't know where he is!"

"Yuto…." Ruri squeezed her chest.

"We all failed." Samurai said.

"But we must go again!" Uriel added.

""Each lost, in this war, each of them will be avenged." The rain was beginning to fall, everyone was listening to Warrior. "We will fight to recover each one of those people so that they can be in a world where they can smile without fear."

The warrior took her sword and embedded it in the floor.

"Yugo, Yuzar, Yuzu's father, the Xyz, Standard and Ritual Dimensions, each of them will be saved." Warrior exclaimed to then and then looked at Yuzu.

Ciel appeared behind Yuzu and put her hand on her shoulder, Ruri continued speaking.

"For my parents, Shun, Yuto and my dimension."

"For Yuzar and my dimension." Ray added.

…

Even though she was further up the road, Rin could sense the others nearby and followed.

Rin stood up from the floor and even with the tears in her eyes, she put her hand on her chest. "For Yugo, Martha and my dimension."

The four girl bracelets began to shine through the eyes and both their guardian spirits took out their weapons and put the floor as Warrior did, each of them fired a light of energy directly into the sky. Each resident of Synchro could see how the sky illuminated with those rays of light, purple, pink, blue and green.

And the girls almost in unison that day made an oath. "We will save them all." Ciel could see the new determination of all, the power of the new angels that will save the dimensions.

 **Security**

"What… what is this?!" Roget said, watching the beams in the sky. He had also seen a Fusion portal had opened up.

He looked at the streets and the war with Arcadia/Academia and Security had paused as they all looked up to the sky as well.

 **Arcadia**

"So these are the other-worlders?" Divine said, watching a screen near his weapon.

Robed men walked into the room and Divine smirked.

"My mind-readers… it's time we get to work!"

 **Rooftop**

Marina and Edo looked at the beams; they had seen that Yuri and Serena had captured Yugo via their duel disks.

"It doesn't matter what power it is." Edo replied. "We only need a few more pieces."

"I know… and I will deliver on my half of my promise." Marina clenched her fist.

…

"So that's the angels then?"

Mina looked out of a prison van with binoculars. The empty van was being driven by an officer who was under Mina's control thanks to the control chip in his head. Mina had used Roget's system to control him.

"And since hell has broken loose… Roget, I'm finally coming for you." she thought as she looked to the Security tower.

 **A/N**

Phew, that took a while. Massive thanks to Romadrox8975 for the last text with Rin and the girls speaking about saving their worlds and friends.

Make sure to check out his new story in this **ARC-V section - Yugioh: Carmesi Queen**

Royal2 – Thanks dude and Mercy's duel is next! As promised it's a big one for plot.

Samueljoo – That could be possible in sequel! Thanks!

Fantasymaker76 – Thanks as ever dude, and Yuzar's fate will be seen once Xyz begins, this is like the last five chapters of Synchro now.

Sakura Matou – Thank you for the kind comments and Yuto/Shingo will return in Xyz!

Exelion Heart – No worries and I hope you enjoyed it!


	146. Triple Attack

The mind readers of Arcadia stood in a circle with their hands on their chests. Divine watched as he a waited for the results along with Minerva and Raito.

"So what exactly are they scanning for then?" Raito asked. The two had been kept waiting for the mission.

"Euridice built this system to absorb physic energy. We're going to reverse that and use it to remove life energy from all normals! They are reading the minds of everyone in city… anyone who has any plans to stop Arcadia will be found and stopped before!"

"Amazing." Minerva added.

"My sister learnt to block out their skills but this city isn't as skilled."

"Euridice started off believing in our hopes but… she was never truly one of us." Raito said.

"But we can build this whole city just to ourselves! Well, once we remove the other-worlders."

"And that's where we come in." Raito added.

"Yes, you two better go to position, I have a reunion with an old friend to attend to."

 **Arcadia Office**

"Let me go!" Aki was tied down to a chair with suppression handcuffs on to keep her powers negated.

Aki was alone in the office but with guards outside. Aki heard a voice asking the guards to leave and straight away Aki could recognise that voice.

In stepped Divine. He couldn't stop smiling as he had waited all these years to return from his faked death to see Aki.

Aki's eyes and face just froze; there was the man who saved her as a child from her torment, someone she long thought dead… now standing right before her.

"No… this is beyond cruel! Don't do this to me! Is this punishment for losing the title?! I can make up for it; just don't use Divine's face!"

"Aki, it's me." Divine reassured her as he took a key from his pocket.

"No.. stay away from me!"

Divine unlocked the cuffs and Aki stood up, looking at the man.

"I shall make you pay for using his face!"

Aki grabbed her duel disk from the table and played a card on it, Divine prepared himself.

"Lord Poison… destroy this fake!"

A huge blast was heard coming from the office and Divine was sent flying through the office door and into the wall. Aki with her hair now untied from her rage walked forward with the Monster Card.

"Halt!" yelled a guard but Divine held his hand up to stop him.

"It's okay." Divine slowly got up. "Aki, you have improved so much."

"STOP BEING HIM! WHERE'S EURDICE?!"

"Aki, when I first found you, on the night when you came here, I told you something. Let me show you that I'm him."

"Fine…. go on….. impress me!"

"I said to you on the night you came here… those exact words. "Go on… impress me.""

"How… how do you know that?!"

"I took you to the training room and you destroyed the roof! Your powers were that untamed!"

"I know exactly how you know! The mind-readers…. that's how!" Aki replied back, she was scared and paranoid.

"Okay, I get that, Aki. I can show you a physical demonstration!" Divine replied. "Each physic has a unique power, there's no way anyone could fake that."

"Fine… one chance!"

"When I got hit back in those streets, Roget dumped my body on Arcadia's door to prove a point… I was healing on the inside."

"And no proof!"

"Okay… I can tell that you're thinking how scared you are… the doubt in your mind!"

"Anyone can tell that!" Aki replied.

"Okay." Divine pulled out the Spell Card Hinotama.

"That's a powerful card for physic… can you handle it?" Aki said.

"Just watch, Aki. Soon you will believe me."

 **Raito/Minerva**

The two were in the streets, laying low as marital law continued.

"This is where the students were?"Minerva said. Raito walked forward and saw cards on the road.

"Someone dropped their deck…" As Raito bent down, he saw a carded member of Arcadia on the floor.

"What… is that?" Minerva looked at another card and saw another carded.

"What is this trick?!" Raito added. Further up the road they could hear dueling.

The two got there and saw Arcadia students dueling with Academia. Many Academia soldiers were on the ground, hurt from the physic attacks. It was an even amount between the causalities.

"So you're Academia?" Raito said.

"What about Security?" Minerva replied.

"Who cares… we were sent here to kick these Academia goons out of this world... we will do just that with our new gift!"

 **Arcadia**

Aki dropped to her knees; Divine had used the fireball Spell Card to destroy the office wall. No-one except Aki or the real Divine could do that.

"No… but…you died… in my arms?"

"And I'm back." Divine replied.

"Divine… you really are here!" Aki got up and rushed into Divine's arms as they hugged.

"I missed you, Aki. I'm home now."

"But… your sister?! Euridice! She has to know!"

"Aki… Euridice… was killed."

"No… how?!"

"This Academia killed her…. while you were dueling in the Friendship Cup… they killed her…. I couldn't save her." Divine replied.

"No…"

"But now our students are out on the streets fighting them… we are trying to save our kind." Divine replied. "Security and the Lancers are not capable. We will send the rest of our students out to protect our world; I want you to lead them with me, Aki."

"Divine…. of course I will. I owe you everything." Aki replied. "But I…. lost my title…"

"Euridice's plans went to the grave with her. While I was recovering, I was able to think of a new backup plan, and we shall use that."

"Anything you say, Divine, just tell me!"

"Aki… we need you as the Black Rose Witch again." Divine said.

"Black Rose Witch… but…. she only comes out when I lose control.."

"Exactly and the pain you've felt all these years since I was presumed dead, you've only increased in power. Now I'm back… we can channel her to come on when we want."

"Yes, it makes sense. I trust you, Divine."

"Thank you, Aki. For Euridice, we shall build our new world."

"Let's begin then." Divine replied.

 **Lancers**

Everyone was reunited on the highway, Security, Revolutionaries and Academia had all left the scene including Mercy and Tsukikage who had reached the group after they rested.

Rin was looking over the side of the road, at the Commons below and the main part of City across from them.

"Rin, we will get Yugo back…. we have to." Yuzu went to reassure her.

"Yeah… I'm sure we will." Rin turned around. Ruri and Ray could notice something Yuzu couldn't.

"Rin…. you don't need to act brave." Ruri said.

"Yeah, you can cry if you want." Ray added.

"No… I don't want to. Yugo won't be saved by tears." Rin replied. Ruri went over as well and took Rin's hand, she just smiled at her.

"You're right, Rin, but tears help clear the mind." Ray added. "It's' okay if you want to."

After hearing those words, tears did come out of Rin's eyes after the loss of her best friend Yugo. The tears went onto Ruri's arm but she didn't mind one bit. Ruri hugged her and rubbed her head, thinking about Yuto.

Even though Yuzu was sad that Yugo was gone, she wasn't crying as she was too focused on Rin. But after Ruri hugged her, Yuzu could feel some tears come her eye.

"Is this…. Ciel?" she thought. "Is she crying over Clear Wing?"

Yuya leaned against the side of the road, thinking about what had just happened, he also had some tears in his eyes. Yuzu went over to him.

"Yuya…" Yuzu was wondering if it really was Yuya or Odd-Eyes. But seeing the tears and his eyes up close, she knew it was him.

"I'm okay." Yuya said, wiping the tears away.

"We will get Yugo back."

"I know." he said. "But first we need to fix City."

Rin and the others all now met up in the middle of the road and Rin coughed.

"Thank you everyone for your support…. since me and Yugo… are now a couple."

"Couple?!" Warrior yelled who appeared.

"Seriously?" Yuzu replied. "Get back in your card before you cause more trouble. I know what you're like."

"No I was going to say congratulations! Finally someone… _unlike you…_ had the courage to ask!"

"I heard you whisper that!" Yuzu replied.

"Doesn't change the truth!"

"You're even more bland then Ciel! At least use this as a chance to ask Yuya out… heck same for Ray and Ruri!"

"As I said…. back in the card!"

"Make sure you do it, Ruri and Ray!" Warrior smirked. Ruri blushed at her words but Ray shrugged.

"I could if I want." Ray said. "But I don't have any feelings for Yuzar, he's just a friend."

"That's how it starts!" Warrior said. "Love can form at any age! At least you're braver then Ruri and Yuzu! At your ages, I already had many boyfriends and girlfriends!"

"Okay." Ruka said. "Now we need to halt this City from further destruction.

"Tsukikage is in no state to keep moving." Mercy said. "He's healing but needs rest. We were lucky that Security weren't observing the building we were on."

"Yeah and Security clearly didn't see you get onto this road to meet us… this could be our chance." Ruka said.

"We need to stop Security, Academia and Arcadia." Yuzu added. "We need to solve this in three teams."

"But the city is corrupt? We beat Roget in a duel… what changes?" Rin said.

"Okay let me think…" Ruka said.

" _We will help you."_

Ruka turned around saw Shinji and the rest of his fighters come back to them.

"Not now!" Ruka said.

"We watched from afar… we saw what happened with that Yugo boy…"

"Then you can see that this war is bigger than your silly revolution!" Rin added.

"We will disagree about the revolution but yes… we see you need more help. We will aid you in all your missions." Shinji replied.

"Best thing you've said in a long time." Ruka said.

"Also…. I will go to Arcadia… I… need to say sorry to Aki for Divine's death."

"That's… really brave of you, Shinji." Ruka said. "But she nearly killed you."

"I… can't let her hurt anyone else… maybe I can bring some closure to her…"

"Then here's what we do." Ruka said. "Mercy, Ran me, Setsuko and Shinji will head to Arcadia and try to stop whatever they're planning. Yuzu, Yuya, Ray, Shun and Ruri, you know about Academia more than we do, go and stop them. Rin, the rest of the Revolutionaries and the others… you go to Roget…. but don't hurt anyone!"

"And Tsukikage?" Mercy asked.

"I shall… wait here." Tsukikage replied.

"Okay." Yuzu replied. "We will be back for you."

"Sora is near the Security tower on a rooftop, when he sees you, he can help." Tsukikage replied to Rin.

"Understood."

"We all know our roles." Ruka said. "Let's make this world a better place. But first… Ray and Yuzu, you're still in your D-Wheel outfits… let me give you something better. And Ruri, since you're going home soon, it's probably better we give you an outfit fit for the Resistance."

"But how?" Yuzu asked.

"Just watch! Go Kuriboh!" The brown fuzzball emerged and went high in the sky. It glowed and so did Ray, Yuzu and Ruri.

Ruri's outfit changed to a medium length jacket which went down her back like a cape. She had yellow shirt with a purple pants. She had a red Resistance scarf around her neck.

Ray gained a white t-shirt with red stripe and a mini short-sleeved jacket with blue pants.

Yuzu gained a red waistcoat wit white shirt underneath with a sliver jacket over it. Her pants were also the same colour as the jacket. She gained pink boots.

"Wow, Ruka…. this is amazing!" Yuzu said looking at her outfit.

"This is just like Yuto's outfit!" Ruri replied, also liking it.

"Thank you, Ruka." Ray replied gratefully.

"Now then, let's go!" Yuzu said rallying her team.

 **Arcadia**

Divine smirked as Aki sat in a chair, bound to the arms. The chair had purple wires hooked to her body, Aki had been shocked for an hour and she was looking tired.

"Di… Divine… am I… doing…it right…" she stuttered. Divine was behind a glass watching.

"Aki my dear, you're doing amazing."

"But… Black Rose… isn't appearing…."

"That's not your fault, Aki." Divine shut off the microphone and turned to a guard. "Ramp it up to ten."

The dial was cranked up and the shocks hit Aki at maximum, the screams from Aki were bloodcurdling but Divine stood there, waiting and watching.

" _Lord Divine."_ Divine turned and it was the mind-readers.

"What have you got?"

"We have written down every single way your plan could fail and we found out what the Lancers are doing. A small group is heading here, to Arcadia."

"Who?" Divine replied.

"Two traitors, Mercy and Ran. Along with the duel spirit communicator Ruka and…."

"And….?"

"Shinji Webber."

"Very interesting." Divine replied as he looked back to Aki.

 **Streets**

"Now be gone!" Raito yelled. "Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode, DESTROY!" A green cyborg with sliver amour and two guns for hands fired numerous laser beams at an Academia dueling which sent her flying.

 **Duelist 300 – 0 Raito Wins**

"Overmind Archfiend!" Minerva shouted as a cybernetic dragon unleashed sliver blasts from its mouth, defeating another male student.

 **Duelist LP: 1200 – Minerva Wins**

"If this is what Academia can do…. we have nothing to fear!" Raito gloated as the two duelists teleported back to Academia. They had sustained injuries thanks to the couple's powers.

"They still claimed some of ours though."

"Only the weak ones." Raito replied. "Euridice put them on alert because of that reason. That's why they all lost. Me, you and Aki are the top tier along with the army Divine is bringing.

"Yeah!" Raito and Minerva looked at the last few Academia students in this area. They all gritted their teeth and looked at each other.

"Tactical retreat!" They all turned around and ran off, Minerva laughed her head off.

"They can call it that… but in this world we call it cowardice!" she said.

"Now we should find Security… we have a bone to pick with them!" Raito replied. "The others can deal with the Academia remnants."

 **Yuzu/Yuya**

Yuzu and Yuya both ran down the road along with the others. Using the radio Ushio gave the group, they knew Academia was down this route.

"This new outfit is awesome!" Ruri said happily.

"How can you be so happy to go into a fight?!" her brother replied.

"Because, Shun, I believe that we can overcome this… and with our new friends, we can only be stronger!" Ruri added. Shun looked at Ruri and slightly smiled. "I saw that!"

"What…?" Shun tried to downplay Ruri's comments.

"What did Serena mean by Marina is waiting?" Yuya asked.

"I guess she wants to settle the score." Yuzu replied.

The group reached a hill and got to top of it. Down the hill and further up the road they saw Raito and Minerva walk towards them.

"Are you joking?" Yuzu frowned.

"Them again?!" Yuya said.

"Raito and Minerva… the ones who had us locked up in Arcadia." Ruri added.

"You guys go on ahead; me and Yuya will finish these two."

"Yuzu? You want revenge?" Ray asked, surprised.

"Revenge would be nice, but the most important thing is stopping them." Yuzu replied.

"If we can somehow get them to… see that dueling isn't for violence, we might be able to help them." Yuya said.

"There's no-one better suited for that job." Ruri said. "We will see you further up the road."

"Yes, be safe." Yuzu replied.

The others ran past Raito and Minerva who didn't care about them going past. They had their eyes on Yuzu and Yuya; they wanted this duel more than anything.

"Well this is quite a flashback!" Raito said.

"Yeah! Let's use this duel as a nostalgia party!" Minerva added.

"We got word that you're sending a group to Arcadia… you really think you can stop this?" Raito asked.

"How did you know?" Yuzu asked.

"We're physic! Now… I will do what I couldn't do to you during the Friendship Cup…, Queen..!" Minerva said.

"You won't injure Yuzu like you did to me!"

"You're right! You're here walking and talking, clearly I didn't do a good enough job!" Minerva replied.

"We won't allow that." Yuzu said as she and Yuya activated their duel disks.

"We shall see!" Raito added as they activated theirs.

"We shall duel with a shared field and same lifepoints… no one can attack until the fourth turn, sound fair?"

"Fine by us!" Yuya replied.

 **Turn 1**

 **Minerva/Raito LP: 4000 Hand: 5 5**

 **Yuzu/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5 5**

"Here we go! I summon Quickdraw: the Infernal Junkyard!"

 **Quickdraw: The infernal Hound 200 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 2 / Machine / Tuner / Effect Monster**

"When summoned I send a Machine Monster to the grave. I send Kazamari: the Infernal Bloodhound! Next I play the Spell Recycling from the Underworld to bring Kazamari to my field!"

 **Kazamari: the infernal Bloodhound 1000 ATK / 0 DEF / Dark / Level 5 / Machine / Tuner / Effect**

"I play the Spell Hell Copy! I send a Quickdraw from my hand to the graveyard to summon a copy from my deck! I send level five Quickdraw: The Infernal Beast to my graveyard to summon a second one from my deck!"A green swampy Monster emerged with red eyes.

 **Quickdraw: The Infernal Beast ATK: 2300 DEF: 0 /Dark/Beast/LVL 5/Normal**

"She was able to get it out in her first turn…" Yuzu gritted her teeth.

"What is it?" Yuya said.

"You were in the hospital at the time, Yuya! Watch this!" Minerva said. "I double tune!"

"Double what?!"

"I need two Tuner's to Synchro Summon! Go my Monsters!" The two Tuners formed a double green ring portal and Infernal Beast shot through.

"Soar, Quickdraw: the Infernal Night Dragon!" A mighty dragon emerged with black skin and red markings across it. It had two red orbs on each wing which glowed. It had numerous wings with wing feathers.

 **Quickdraw: the Infernal Night Dragon ATK: 3800 DEF: 3000 Dark/Dragon/LVL 12/Synchro**

"I set one card… I end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Minerva/Raito LP: 4000 Hand: 0 5**

 **Yuzu/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5 5**

"Then it's my turn!" Yuya replied. "I draw!"

"Be careful, Yuya." Yuzu said.

"What does that card do?" Yuya asked.

"Uh, no!" Minerva said. "You tell him, Yuzu… I will cause some trouble!"

"Damnit… I can't risk Odd-Eyes…" Yuzu thought. "Yuya, be careful!"

"Okay, Yuzu, we will do this like we used to do, as a tag-team!"

"Yes!"

"I set scale one Dragonpule Magician and scale seven Dragonpit Magician!" Two magicians in blue emerged both holding swords.

 **Dragonpulse 1 – 8 Dragonpit**

"I use Dragonpulse's effect! I discard Performapal Sliver Claw to destroy your Monster!"

"Not good enough!" Minveria replied. **"** Quickdraw: the Infernal Night Dragon can negate your card effect and banish it!"

Dragonpulse was removed from the Pendulum Zone as Yuya gritted his teeth.

"Fine… I have no other choice… I set Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in my other zone!" Yuya slammed his ace Monster onto his duel disk and felt his head begin to hurt.

 **Odd-Eyes 4 – 8 Dragonpit**

"I set one card and end my turn! Now Odd-Eyes can destroy itself and I can add a 1500 attack or lower Pendulum Monster from my deck!"

"You fell for it again! Infernal can negate twice a turn!"

"WHAT?!" Yuya saw his Odd-Eyes' effect negated and was also banished.

"I'm sorry, Yuya…" Yuzu replied.

"It's fine… now I know what that thing can do."

"Maybe…" Minerva said. "You know, Yuzu… you're naïve!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't care if you told, Yuya!"

"You… tricked me?!" Yuzu replied.

"Er.. yeah! Our powers aren't something we want to hold back!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Minerva/Raito LP: 4000 Hand: 0 5**

 **Yuzu/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5 1**

"I draw!" Raito yelled. I'll start by playing One for One and I send Mary: The Serafin in my hand to summon Didymus the Seventh Apostle from my deck!" A little monk dressed in old blue clothes and a blue cap with a red ruby on his forehead.

 **Didymus the Seventh Apostle 0 ATK / 300 DEF / Light / Level 1 / Magician / Effect**

"Next the Continuous Spell, Harmed Healer!"

"That allows him to inflict double effect damage…" Yuzu said, remembering her duel back with Raito in Arcadia.

"Next I summon Mary: The Divine Serafin!"

 **Mary: The Divine Serafin 0 ATK / 1000 DEF / Light / Level 3 / Magician / Tuner**

"Mary can protect their field from card effects while Didymus also increases their lifepoints by any damage they take…."

"Don't worry… I'm going to Synchro Summon with them! Guardian of the gates of heaven it is time for you to judge those who dare to ask to enter your gates, eat forth level four Iona guardian of the heavenly gates!"

 **3+1= 4**

 **Iona Guardian of the Heavenly Gates 0 ATK / 1500 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Magician / Synchro**

A new creature was manifested on Raito's field. This was a small blue angel with three mechanical wings at each end, and it had no legs but a triangular prosthesis.

"Iona hits you with 300 damage X the amount of Light Monsters on the field and thanks to my Spell, you take double!"

 **Yuzu/Yuya LP: 4000 – 3400**

"All that for 600 damage?" Yuzu replied.

"Oh no… that was the start.. this is the main show! I play Assault Mode Zero!"

"Assault Mode?!" Yuya said in surprise.

"This allows me to tribute Iona and summon an Assault Mode version of her from my hand! And since you guys aren't from around here… Assault Mode is a main deck type of Monster born from a Synchro Monster! I summonIona Guardian of the Heavenly Gates/Assault Mode!"

 **Iona Guardian of the Heavenly Gates/Assault Mode ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800 Light/Magician/LVL 8**

"Iona Assault Mode inflicts 500 damage to you X each Light Monster I played this turn!"

"That's…. 2000?!" Yuya added.

"Yeah and thanks to my Spell, you take 4000 damage! And Infernal stops any card effects!"

"I use my Trap!" Yuya yelled. "Entertainers Fall!"

"I negate and banish it!" Raito said as he used Minerva's effect.

"Nice one, Yuya!" Yuzu said. "Entertainers Come Back has another effect! If it leaves the field via a card effect, we take no damage once this turn!" A pink force field appeared with stars on it, blocking the damage.

"And since we couldn't banish it twice, means it went through…." Minerva gritted her teeth.

"It doesn't matter, we have all we need. I end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Minerva/Raito LP: 4000 Hand: 0 0**

 **Yuzu/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 5 1**

"My move! Draw!" Yuzu yelled. "That dragon can reduce an attacking Monster's attack to zero… it can negate twice… and I'm sure Iona is hiding another effect…."

"You got something in mind?" Yuya replied.

"Of course! I set scale one DuPre the Melodious Cellist!"

 **DuPre 1 – 8 Dragonpit**

"Now I Pendulum Summon, Melodious Prima Simphony, Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods and Bass the Melodious Songstress!"

 **Melodious Prima Simphony [2200 ATK / 2400 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S. 8 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 5/Scale 4**

 **Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods [2800 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Pendulum]**

"Chosen One lets me add a Ritual Spell and Card to my hand from my deck!"

"Then I negate it!" Raito yelled as Infernal glowed, banishing Chosen.

"Bass' effect!"

"Negate a second time!" Infernal banished Bass as Raito and Minerva looked annoyed.

"Thank you!" Yuzu said in a cheeky manner. "Just like before, it seems my deck reacted to my situation!"

"We know about your "power", but we now know it's non-physic, so don't think we'll let you join our new world!" Minerva replied.

"I don't want a new world…. from you or Academia! Your dream is impossible anyway. Academia hasn't even sent their best… that's how little they fear Arcadia. Arcadia could be a big help in our fight… but it seems you intend to be on the opposite side."

"Just make your move already!" Raito replied.

"I play the Continuous Spell Soul Bind! All our Monster's attacks drop to zero!"

 **Simphony ATK: 0**

 **Infernal ATK: 0**

 **Heavenly Gates/Assault Mode ATK: 0**

"To make our Monster's attack return to normal… all we need to do is send a Spell from our fields or hand to make one Monster return to normal!"

"What?!" Minerva replied.

"Now, Prima!"

"Help me out, Dragonpit!" Both Monster's appeared next to their duelist and gave them a lift up. Both were searching for an Action Card to take.

"Damnit! Go, Raito!" Minerva ordered.

"What about you?!"

"Just stick to our plan! I'll be here when you come down"

"I'm supposed to be the prince and you're the princess… fine!" Raito ran up to one of the platforms of Crossover but Yuzu and Yuya were already way ahead.

"Got one!" Yuya yelled as he landed on a platform with a back flip. Yuya threw the card to Yuzu, who hadn't found one, and took it before landed on the floor with grace.

"I send Evasion to increase Prima's attack!" Yuzu said as Prima returned to normal.

 **Simphony ATK: 2200**

"Prima, attack Infernal!" Prima sliced at the dragon with her black blade, destroying it and hurting Minerva.

 **Minerva/Ratio LP: 4000 – 1800**

"Yes!" Yuya congratulated Yuzu with a high five. Raito landed on the floor with an Action Card, freeing his Monster as well.

 **Heavenly Gates/Assault Mode ATK: 2500**

"Yes you took out my dragon… now you will reap the benefits!" Minerva had been powering up a ball of energy and fired it at Yuzu. Yuzu was sent flying.

"No!" Yuya yelled.

"How about this!" Ratio was able to send another ball of energy containing his power at the ground. The power flowed to Yuzu.

"A double hit?!"

"Yes, Yuya…. now she's out of the action!" Minerva replied with glee.

 **Arcadia**

Divine watched on a screen at Minerva and Raito's duel. Behind him stood Aki with a large grin on her face, her hair free from the clip she normally wore her eyes more orange as if the previous Aki was no-longer there.

"Okay, Black Rose… defend our school from the traitors and then lead our remaining students into the city. We take control today!"

"With pleasure!"

"But wait… one more thing." Divine said. He held a mask with red stripes coming down from the eyes. "This completes the new you, Aki."

Aki smirked and placed it on.

"It's perfect."

 **Outside**

Mercy, Ran, Ruka, Setsuko and Shinji reached outside the Arcadia school gates.

"We made it…. without interference." Ruka said, confused.

"Roget must want us to destroy Arcadia ourselves… he is the puppet master." Ran replied.

"Let's do this." Mercy said.

"Before we go… Mr. Weber…. are you sure you wish to do this?" Setsuko asked Shinji.

"It's just Shinji and… yes, I was the man who killed Divine…. I need to say sorry."

"You didn't mean to kill him." Setsuko added.

"But I still did…."

The group walked into Arcadia through the huge doors and found themselves in the empty corridor with red carpet.

"It's empty…." Ran stated.

"Yeah, Arcadia sent some of its members but there must still be more here." Ruka replied.

"Aki?! Euridice?!" Mercy walked forward but as she did she heard something begin to crack.

"What now?!" Shinji said as he along with the others had to hold on to a nearby pillar.

Once it stopped, there was a major chasm between Mercy and the others. Arcadia had been split into two.

"Who… did this?!" Mercy said. She looked up and saw the remaining Arcadia students on the floors above. They were watching for blood to be shed.

"Everyone!" Ran said. "We came here to talk!"

" _Silence!"_

Mercy and the others looked up and saw a shadow drop down from the sky, all the way from the highest floor.

"AK…Aki?!" Mercy stuttered.

"I have been reborn." Aki replied behind her mask who stood up after landing. "I have… unlocked my full potential!"

"What's with the stupid outfit?" Shinji bluntly put it.

"You dare bring normals here…" Aki said. "No worries, they can provide practice for the others." Aki shot her arm forward and the door slammed shut on them.

"I'm guessing we're not going anywhere then…" Ruka replied.

"What happened, Aki?" Mercy asked. "I understand you lost the title but…"

" _I have let her be reborn, don't you listen?"_

"Impossible!" Setsuko yelled. There on the top floor looking down was Divine.

"He's… alive?!" Shinji gasped.

"It's called healing within my body!" Divine replied.

"Divine never died!" Aki replied while clenching her fist.

"And he never told you?!" Mercy replied.

"Divine's will is mine. He believed my power was strengthened without his guidance. The rage which was built… the power I gained…. he was right!"

"But what's he done to you?!"

"I can answer that." Divine replied. "Aki might've lost her title but to me… that's all irrelevant. Euridice was hindering us… I had to remain in the shadows while Aki grew! I have made into the ultimate warrior… her strength is unrivalled by tapping deep into her mind! My Aki is even better!"

"You're using her!" Ran yelled.

"Not at all. I'm doing this because I care for her, like my own daughter! She can now lead us physics to a new world, as the number one duelist! That's more than anything you ever did for her!"

"Don't you dare!" Setsuko yelled. "Aki, I'm sorr-"

"Just shut up." Aki replied. "I don't need you or my former father."

"What about Euridice?!" Mercy yelled.

"The Lancers killed her." Divine calmly said.

"What?!" Mercy stuttered. "That's fake!"

"Euridice was building a machine… a machine to remove all psychic powers!" Aki said.

"What?!" Ran and Mercy said.

"You should be thankful… but you sided with normies!" Divine replied.

"And now her machine will be used for our benefit!" Aki replied.

"AKI! He's lying?!" Mercy replied.

"Divine never would! Ever since I met Yuzu and her team… I knew they were pathetic but not murderers. I shall right that wrong!"

"Aki… we came here to stop you but I never said you were evil…." Mercy said. "Same for everyone here! If you use that machine, you'll be murderers! You're not one of them, Aki!"

"Don't tell me what I am!" Aki yelled.

"So you want to be a killer?!"

"Non-physics will perish." Aki replied. "Divine taught us this… and that's the truth! It's fine to end those who wronged us!"

"She's insane.." Mercy thought. "So you'll duel me?"

"It's the best way we can inflict damage, so yes! Prepare, traitor!"

And before the other two powered people in your ranks even make a move…. the normals will die right away! We have seen every possible outcome for you lot to win… and we have stopped them all!" Divine said in response to Ruka and Ran.

"Mercy, you be careful!" Ruka said.

"I will… I hope…"

"And now for one more thing." Divine clicked his fingers and a screen emerged. "Send this feed to Security HQ!"

 **Security – Roget**

"What… is this?" Roget said as he saw Divine smirking at the camera. Roget froze on the spot as a ghost came back to life. "He's… alive?!"

"Hello, Director Roget… when you dumped my body on the floor of Arcadia all those years ago, you were sending a message… well, let me send you one!"

"You're a fake! You have to be!" Roget begun to panic at the sight of Divine.

"Watch, Aki and next… she's coming for you!"

"How... how?!"

 **Arcadia**

 **Turn 1**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I shall take the first move! I summon White Rose Dragon!"

 **White Rose Dragon ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 Dark/Dragon/LVL 4**

"When she is summoned I can summon another Rose Monster from my hand, appear Red Rose Dragon!" Red Rose was small a red dragon and had two roses on its back.

 **Red Rose Dragon 1000 ATK 1800 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / Dragon / Effect / Tuner**

"And now I tune my two Monsters! You know what's coming, Mercy!"

 **4+3=7**

The ground shook once more as a dark light broke through the roof. Mercy had to step backwards quickly to avoid the glass shooting down.

From within the dark light, a dragon emerged, Aki's ace, Black Rose Moonlight. It was a mighty black dragon with red petals around its body was summoned. It had a long black spiky tail.

 **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"When Red Rose is used as Synchro Material I can summon another Rose Dragon from my deck! Appear Blue Rose Dragon in defence!" A blue dragon with a body shaped like a vine emerged. It had blue wings and a green body.

 **Blue Rose Dragon ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Dark/Dragon/LVL 4**

"When I summon Black Rose Moonlight with Red Rose, I can add the Spell Frozen Rose to my hand and when White Rose is used to Synchro Summon, I send a level four or higher Plant to my graveyard. I send Rose Wall and since it was sent to my graveyard, I can summon it but its banished when destroyed!"

A large block of vines emerged with roses attached to some of them. It appeared in defence.

 **Rose Wall ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 Dark/Plant/LVL 6**

"When Rose Wall is summoned, I can set Black Garden directly from my deck!"

Dark vines shot up across the two and formed a cage around them. Green vines emerged on the floor. Mercy was unmoved as she knew about this Field Spell.

"When Aki or Mercy summons a Monster, its attack is halved and the opposite player gains a Rose Token… which Aki can use to cause more trouble." Ran stated.

"I play Frozen Rose on Rose Wall and I end my turn! During the End Phase if I selected a Plant-type, I can draw two cards but then I have to discard one." Aki discarded a Monster.

 **Turn 2**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Then I draw! I'll start by playing Foolish Burial! I send Skeleton Knight Cross Bower from my deck to the graveyard and now I summon Skeleton Knight Horse-Men!"

 **Skeleton Knight Horse-Men ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 Dark/Zombie/Tuner/LVL 2**

"Horse-Men brings back Cross Bower from my graveyard!" A skeleton holding a crossbow emerged.

 **Skeleton Knight Cross Bower ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Dark/Zombie/LVL 6**

"Both have their attack halved and I gain a Rose Token!" Two red roses appeared on Aki's field as Mercy's lost their attack.

 **Horse ATK: 600**

 **Cross ATK: 1100**

 **Rose Token ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 2 X 2**

"I now play my Field Spell! Skeleton Knight Grave!" Halve of Aki's Field Spell disappeared and replaced by a floor of bones on Mercy's side. "Thanks to my Field Spell, Skeleton Knight's can't be targeted with card effects nor can they be banished! Also my Monster gains 300 attack and defence!"

"Nice!" Ran cheered.

"I tune my Cross with Horse-Men!" Horse became green rings as Cross Bower followed.

 **6+2=8**

"Appear Skull knight Cerberus!" A skeleton wearing dark amour emerged with a shield and sword appeared.

 **Skull Knight Cerberus Synchro/Zombie/Dark/LVL8/ Attack: 3000 Defence: 2500**

 **Skull ATK: 1500**

"Skull lost its attack but since Aki's field is full, she can't gain another token!" Ruka cheered.

"And my Monster gains 300 attack and defence!"

 **Skull ATK: 1800 DEF: 2800**

"Now Cerberus, destroy a Rose Token!" Cerberus charged forward and slashed away at the Rose Token.

 **Aki LP: 4000 – 3000**

"Ceberus can attack again if it destroys a Monster! Attack a second one!" Cerberus did just that and that hit made Aki drop to the floor in pain.

 **Aki LP: 3000 - 2000**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

"So… the weak picks on the weak…. it sums up why you didn't make it here, Mercy." Aki replied calmly.

"I didn't make it as I didn't wish to use my powers for the wrong reasons!"

"You and I have the same power.. but it seems you have reversed it to heal people… that power is now wasted."

"It's in the right hands…. everyone here has either been homeless or sent away… we came together but the powers that be wish to use that power as revenge. I can't allow that to happen!"

"Even if you somehow beat me, our goal won't end!"

"At least I'll die trying…"

 **Turn 3**

 **Aki LP: 2000 Hand: 4**

 **Mercy LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"Die you will! Draw! Since I control a Synchro Monster, Neo Majestic Dragon can be Special Summoned!"

"Damnit!" Mercy thought.

 **Neo Majestic Dragon ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Light/Dragon/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I Synchro Summon! Go Neo Majestic, Rose Token and Moonlight!"

"Here it comes…." Ruka said, worried for her friend.

 **7+1+2=10**

"Here's Arcadia's wrath! Appear Majestic Blue Rose Dragon!" A large dragon with blue feathers appeared. She had a long white tail with sharp white wings. It had a bright white glow and was seen across city.

 **Majestic Blue Rose Dragon ATK: 3900 DEF: 3000 Dark/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 10**

 **ATK: 1950**

"That's Aki's best Monster… Mercy, be careful!" Ran yelled. Mercy wasn't showing any signs of nerves but she knew a great pain was coming. Mercy's field gained a Rose Token.

 **Rose Token ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 2**

"Blue Rose! Banish her Spells and Traps! And you can't use anything in response to this!" Majestic lit up the field with its shining wings. Mercy was forced to shield her eyes along with the rest of Arcadia except Divine and Aki. Mercy's cards were all banished.

"Since my Field was banished…. Cerberus loses its gained stats."

 **Skull ATK: 1500 DEF: 2500**

"Let me reduce that by more! Majestic makes Cerberus' attack zero!"

"Mercy!" Ruka yelled.

 **Skull ATK: 0**

"Majestic Blue Rose… show what we do to traitors! Majestic Flash!"

Majestic turned into pure blue energy and fired at Mercy. Mercy looked on with horror as the blast sent her directly into the Black Garden wall, stopping her from falling down the hole in the ground. However the impact was great and Mercy fell right onto her face as she dropped down.

 **Mercy LP: 4000 – 2050**

"MERCY!" Ruka yelled.

"Move or your other friends suffer!" Aki yelled. Majestic fired a warning shot at their feet to stop them.

"Mercy! Answer us!" Ran and Setsuko yelled. Mercy didn't answer; blood was seen coming from her head.

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for the text as ever and Royal2 created the Skeleton Knight cards, thanks as well dude. This will be a two-parter double duel!

Royal2 – Thanks dude.

Sakura Matou – There is four more duels after this so not long! Thanks.

Samueljoo – It's possible, will see what I can do for sequel, thanks.

Exelion Heart - Thanks as ever!

 **OC Cards**

 **Aki**

 **Rose Wall ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 Dark/Plant/LVL 6**

Once per turn if this card is sent from your deck to the graveyard, Special Summon this card and then set one Black Garden Field Spell from your deck or graveyard.

 **Mercy**

 **Skull Knight Cerberus Synchro/Zombie/Dark/LVL8/ Attack: 3000 Defence: 2500 –** _Maybe by Royal2_

1 skull knight turner+1 or more non turner skull knights.

When this card destroys a monster my battle you can have this card attack again. if this card is destroyed you can bring it back you can only use this effect three times a duel.


	147. Triple Attack - Part 2

"Mercy! Come on, wake up!" Ruka yelled.

"Come on, Mercy!" Ran yelled. "Aki! This isn't fair! Give her help!"

"Traitors will fall." Aki calmly said.

"Aki's power is amazing." Divine thought while watching the duel.

"Let us do something then!" Ruka yelled. "You're not proving anything while allowing this!"

"Don't you dare move!" Aki replied.

"Stop, Aki." Divine ordered. "She's right…."

"Divine?" Aki questioned.

"I'm interested to see this girl's power with my own eyes, even if she's a traitor." Divine replied.

"As you wish…" Aki replied. Aki put her hand out and the vines of Black Garden stretched out across the chasm and made a small bridge.

"I'll go." Ruka said.

"No." replied Setsuko. "I need to be closer to Aki… I have to try."

"I understand." Ruka replied. "Be careful."

"Fine… but please hurry… Mercy still hasn't moved!" Ran added.

Setsuko slowly got onto the make-shift bridge and walked towards Mercy. With the watching crowd overseeing her and her daughter waiting, it was like she was entering a gladiator stadium.

Setsuko got the other side and the vines returned, taking away the bridge. Setsuko rolled Mercy over and saw she was still very much alive with a cut on her face already starting to heal.

"She's alive!" Setsuko tried to help Mercy up but Mercy stopped her.

"You can't…" Mercy said. "I…. think I've broken my legs…."

"Broken legs?!" Setsuko said.

"The fool has broken her legs?!…. Aki never had this power!" Divine yelled.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Setsuko pleaded to her daughter.

"No-one leaves! Now show us your power, traitor!" Aki ordered.

"It's fine.. I don't feel the pain." Mercy said slowly. "I'm already healing myself up… but… I… need you to hold the duel disk for me."

"I don't know how to duel?!" Setsuko replied.

"I'll tell you how to do it… I just need you to hold and play the cards."

"I… I will try." Setsuko said as she took Mercy's duel disk.

"Now this is an interesting turn of events." Divine said. "Aki is basically dueling her mother... Aki, don't hold back!"

"I won't." Aki replied firmly.

"Just do what I say." Mercy replied. "When a Skeleton Knight is destroyed, Horse-Men returns and I can draw one card. Horse-Men doubles its level as well. Now place it sideways in defence." Setsuko stuttered but then a card came out of Mercy's graveyard. Setsuko summoned it as Mercy ordered. Setsuko then drew a card.

 **Skeleton Knight Horse-Men ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 Dark/Zombie/Tuner/LVL 2**

 **Horse LVL: 4**

"And now I return Cross Bower as well since Cerberus was destroyed!"

Skeleton Knight Cross Bower ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Dark/Zombie/LVL 6

"And when he returns, I send a card from your hand to your graveyard!" Mercy replied. "I choose the middle one!"

"So you've recovered your field for now." Aki sent a Trap to her graveyard.

"And up to three times per duel, when Cerberus is destroyed, it returns to my field!" Cerberus returned in attack position.

 **Skull Knight Cerberus Synchro/Zombie/Dark/LVL8/ Attack: 3000 Defence: 2500**

"But all three lose halve of their attacks thanks to my Field Spell!"

 **Horse ATK: 600**

 **Cross ATK: 1100**

 **Cerberus ATK: 1500**

"And you gain Rose Tokens, I know." Mercy replied. Aki's field now was covered with three Rose Tokens and Majestic as well as Blue Rose Dragon which was still in defence.

 **Rose Token ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Dark/Plant/Token/LVL 2 X 3**

"I end my turn." Aki calmly replied.

 **Turn 4**

 **Aki LP: 2000 Hand: 3**

 **Mercy LP: 2050 Hand: 2**

"Now, Mrs Izayoi, draw!" Mercy said. Setsuko did and showed the hand to Mercy who was still on the floor.

"Aki, I know you won't listen… so I shall help Mercy get through to you!" Setsuko added. Aki remained silent.

"First my Continuous Trap Card! Skeleton Land Revival! I return my Field Spell from my graveyard and back to my Field Zone!" Mercy's Field returned to her half of the field.

"And it gives your Monsters a 300 point boost… I know." Aki replied.

 **Horse ATK: 900**

 **Cross ATK: 1400**

 **Cerberus ATK: 1800**

"Next you can't destroy my Field Spell without destroying this card first… and now its final effect! My Field Spell gains a Skull Counter for each time a Skeleton Knight is destroyed, and my Trap gives my Field Spell an early start! For each destroyed Monster from my last turn, it gains a Skull Counter!"

 **Field Counters: 1**

"Isummon Skeleton Knight Archer!"

 **Skeleton Knight Archer ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Dark/Zombie/LVL 3**

"I use Archer's effect! I halve your Majestic's attack and add it to another Monster I control. Only the selected Monsters can do battle!"

 **Majestic ATK: 1950**

 **Cerberus ATK: 3750**

"You gave it to Cerberus?!" Aki replied.

"Yeah but now I'm tuning Horse with Archer! Go, Synchro Summon!"

"What do I use?" Setsuko said.

"Use the card which just came out of my extra deck slot!" Mercy said.

"R-Right!" Setsuko placed the card onto the duel disk.

"I Synchro Summon,Skull Knight Assassin! And when I Synchro Summon this card, I can treat the other Monster as another level to summon it! I reduce Horse to level three!"

 **Horse LVL: 3**

"Now go!"

 **3+3=6**

Assassin was a black cloaked skeleton with a sword.

 **Skull Knight Assassin ATK: 1500 DEF: 300 Dark/Zombie/Synchro/LVL 6**

"Its attack still halves even though my field is full!" Aki replied as Assassin powered down.

 **Skull ATK: 750**

"But now Cerberus will attack your Majestic!"

"No! Aki's best Monster!" shouted an Arcadia student watching.

"She's the former Queen, she won't lose to that!"

Cerberus spun in the air and slashed away at the dragon creating a huge blast which shook the entire building and created a dust cloud.

"Yes, Mercy!" Ruka cheered. Even Divine was surprised by the move and quickly tried to find Aki within the dust.

As the dust cleared, the mask of Aki's face dropped on the floor with her head looking down at the ground.

 **Aki LP: 2000 – 1200**

"She halved my attack?!" Mercy said in shock.

"No…." Aki said weakly. "I played the Trap, Rose Reduction! For each Rose Token on my field, the damage is reduced by 300. I have three so that was 900 less damage! And now it has another effect!"

Aki stood up and everyone in the building could see Aki's face.

"A… Aki?!" Setsuko stuttered. She saw Aki with a pale look, her eyes tired and almost soulless.

"What did you do to her?!" Mercy demanded to know.

"I unlocked her! Aki will do anything for me… and I return her loyalty with this!"

"Divine! Aki, don't you see he's killing you?!" Mercy pleaded.

"Divine saved me…. and I won't let him be taken away again! I banish Rose Reduction to destroy all Rose Tokens on my field… this hits you with 200 damage for each!"

Aki's three Rose Tokens along with Mercy's only one all shot into the air and created a ball of energy which hit Setsuko, sending her to the floor.

 **Mercy LP: 2050 – 1250**

"Mrs Izayoi! Are you okay?!" Mercy said to her.

"Please be okay…" Ruka gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Setsuko had gotten up. "So that's the pain a duelist feels? I guess Aki felt much, much worse than that…."

"You can keep trying to understand me but it won't work!" Aki yelled back.

"I know…." Setsuko replied. "I know… your heart is closed, Aki…. and…. if you truly want to stay with Divine…. that's up to you. You're an adult now, Aki. Twenty-five to be exact… you make your own choices now. I have no right to do that… nor your father. I won't beg or order you to come home…. and you know I accept your powers… no… your powers are a part of you, Aki… I love you for everything you are."

"I… have that… right? …No! SHUT UP!" Aki yelled holding her head, making the entire building shake.

"Did you see that?" Ran asked Ruka.

"Yeah… It seemed she questioned herself!" Ruka added.

"I end my turn with a face down." Mercy replied. "Cerberus returns to normal."

 **Cerberus ATK: 1800**

 **Turn 5**

 **Aki LP: 1200 Hand: 3**

 **Mercy LP: 1250 Hand: 1**

"I draw! I use the Spell, Plant Storm! I destroy a Monster and a Black Garden on my field to draw two new cards! I destroy Blue Rose and my Field Spell!"

The Field Spell around Aki's field faded and Mercy's Field Spell took over the full field.

"So she removed it along with Blue Rose… this isn't good." Ran said.

"Since she destroyed Black Garden… the attack loss still remains." Mercy added.

"When Blue Rose Dragon is destroyed, Moonlight returns from my graveyard!" Aki's Monster returned in all its glory.

 **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"My Field stops you targeting any of my Monsters, so Moonlight won't work!" Mercy replied.

"I wasn't aiming that for… I summon Rose Paladin!" A blonde-haired female with a red and green cape emerged holding a spear.

 **Rose Paladin ATK: 1800 DEF: 200 Earth/Warrior/LVL 4**

"Rose Paladin, attack her Skull Knight Assassin!" Rose launched her spear at the Synchro and cut it in halve. As the Monster was destroyed, Setsuko was sent flying across the floor and since Black Garden was no longer in play, there was no barrier stopping her from falling.

"I'm sorry, Aki!" Setsuko yelled as she was about to fall. Aki looked on with a blank face.

" _Go Ancient Pixie Dragon!"_

Ruka summoned her mighty blue dragon. It was about to grab Setsuko in its arms and returned her to the field.

"You dare!" Divine yelled. "We told you not to interfere!"

"Wait… Divine." Aki replied.

"Aki?" Divine was shocked that she answered back.

"We want to see Mercy fully heal… she needs a bit longer… so my mother needs to live…" Aki replied.

"Aki…. that isn't supposed to happen!" Divine yelled. "You do as I say! I saved you! You owe me!"

"Aki is answering back!" Ran added.

"I know, Divine… but… we all make mistakes… we need her alive."

"She's not your mother anymore… and don't you dare answer me back again!" Divine replied. "But fine…" Divine gritted his teeth. "I will sort Aki out once she's won this duel…" he thought.

The rest of Arcadia begun to mutter as Divine had let Aki do what she wanted for once.

 **Mercy LP: 1250 – 950**

"You will still suffer, Mother… once we use the machine to purge…you…. Aki clasped her hands together as she stuttered to say her sentence. "I tribute Rose Paladin to summon one Plant Monster from my deck in defence thanks to its effect! I summon Hedge Guard!"

A wall of brown tree roots emerged.

 **Hedge Guard ATK: 0 DEF: 2100 Earth/Plant/LVL 3**

"When Assassin is destroyed I can summon two Skull Tokens in defence!" Two small skulls emerged

 **Skull Tokens ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Zombie/LVL 1/Token X 2**

"I attack a Skull Token with Moonlight!" Moonlight flapped its wings which shot sharp bullet-like thorns at the Monster and Setsuko. The hit sent her to the ground and her dress now had tears in it.

"Damnit… how much more?" Ran said.

"Now my Field Spell gains two more counters!" Mercy said as her two Monsters had been destroyed.

 **Field Counters: 3**

"Since Skull was destroyed, Horse and Archer return from my graveyard!"

 **Skeleton Knight Archer ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Dark/Zombie/LVL 3**

 **Skeleton Knight Horse-Men ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 Dark/Zombie/Tuner/LVL 2**

"Horse returns with its level doubled and I draw a card!"

 **Horse LVL: 4**

"When Archer returns, I can decrease a Monster you control by 1000 attack! Power down Moonlight!"

 **Moonlight ATK: 1400**

"It won't make a difference; I end my turn with a face down!" Aki replied.

 **Turn 6**

 **Aki LP: 1200 Hand: 2**

 **Mercy LP: 950 Hand: 2**

"Draw! I play Cursed Sword! This Spell destroys a Skeleton Knight and then I draw once more! I destroy Horse-Men!" Mercy drew once again. "And my Field gains another counter!"

 **Field Counters: 4**

"I summon Skeleton Knight Shield-Men!" Two Skeletons emerged holding shields.

 **Skeleton Knight Shield-Men ATK: 0 DEF: 300 Zombie/Dark/Tuner/LVL 1**

"I tune Bower with Shield!"

 **6+1=7**

"Appear Skeleton Knight Commander!" A skeleton in a red cape emerged with a long sword.

 **Skeleton Knight Commander ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200 Zombie/Dark/Synchro/LVL 7**

"Synchro Summon all you want, Mercy, it will do nothing!"

"Next I set one card!"

"Why would she set a card before she battles?" Ran asked.

"I think you forget Commander's effect!" Ruka added, she was happy at Mercy's next move.

"Commander destroys my set card!" Commander turned and hit the set Trap Card with its sword, destroying it.

"What was the point in that?!" Aki replied.

"Commander now allows me to destroy a Monster on my field…. be gone Cerberus!" Commander slashed his fellow Skeleton Knight, also destroying it.

"And now Mercy gains another counter and her graveyard summons can begin again!" Ran cheered.

 **Field Counters: 5**

"Now since Cerberus was destroyed, I can summon it back via its own effect!"

 **Skull Knight Cerberus Synchro/Zombie/Dark/LVL8/ Attack: 3000 Defence: 2500**

"Crossbower and Shield return!" Crossbower returned in attack while Shield was in defence.

Skeleton Knight Cross Bower ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200 Dark/Zombie/LVL 6

 **Skeleton Knight Shield-Men ATK: 0 DEF: 300 Zombie/Dark/Tuner/LVL 1**

"When Cross is summoned, I destroy a card in your hand! I destroy the one on the left!"

"Ugh.. fine!"

"Now my field bumps up their attacks!"

 **Cross ATK: 2500**

 **Shield ATK: 300**

 **Cerberus ATK: 3330**

"Now Cerberus, attack Moonlight!" Cerberus charged forward with its sharp sword towards the dragon.

"I play the Trap, Half Counter! Moonlight gains attack equal to halve of Cerberus' attack during the Damage Step!"

"What?!"

 **Moonlight ATK: 3050**

Cerberus destroyed the Synchro Monster and Aki felt some pain but nowhere near as much if she hadn't used the Trap.

 **Aki LP: 1200 – 920**

"Crossbower, attack Hedge Guard!" Cross fired its arrow at the plant and it was destroyed.

"One more attack!" Ran said with excitement.

"Archer, direct attack!"

"Then I summon Battle Fader from my hand!"

"Battle what?!" Mercy replied. A dark fiend with numerous black wings emerged.

 **Battle Fader ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/LVL 1**

"This ends the Battle Phase!" Archer was sent back to Mercy's field.

"Damnit…. she had to have that card…" Ran gritted her teeth.

"I end my turn with one set card."

Setsuko dropped to one knee, slowly out of breath.

"Mrs Izayoi, are you okay?" Mercy said.

"Yeah… just…. not as young as you kids!"

"Damnit!" Mercy looked at her legs. "It feels better but…. I still can't stand!"

"Then it seems your powers aren't anything compared to mine." Divine replied.

"Divine….. let me take over!" Shinji said.

"Y… you? So you do have a voice… I thought you and your group were more focused on taking out Tops… Arcadia is still Tops!"

"No… you're neither…. you're terrorists!" Shinji replied. "I thought Tops were bad, but what you're doing here is a whole new level!"

"I'll bite…. what are you talking about?" Divine replied.

"This girl… Aki… what you did to her. I know she's loyal to you but when I first saw you… when I thought I killed you… Aki had free-will… now, she's just your puppet!"

"Nonsense!" Aki replied.

"Really? Look at how he's speaking to you now compared to then…. Aki, when you beat me in the Friendship Cup final, you were passionate… you had feelings… what you have now… it's like you're a robot following orders!"

"But I want this!" Aki replied.

"You want a fair world for physic duelists… that I get. And… seeing Mercy and Ran now, they are normal. Myself and the others across City are at fault for treating you all like freaks. I guess even… some Tops are decent people…"

"Shinji…" Ruka looked impressed at his change of heart.

"Do you really wish to kill all non-physics though?" Shinji said.

"Of course she does!" Divine replied.

"I was talking to Aki, not you!"

"Of course I…."

"Aki…. tell him the truth!" Divine ordered.

"Divine and Euridice both want that… and I agreed with their goals…. but why… why am I shaking?" Aki looked at her hands.

"I feel similar… it's like I feel my heart is open…. your mother said you're in charge of your own life… something you never thought she would say. Maybe, you just wanted your parents to recognise you… as you."

"Aki? Are you okay?" Setsuko said.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" she yelled.

 **Turn 7**

 **Aki LP: 920 Hand: 0**

 **Mercy LP: 950 Hand: 0**

"I DRAW!"

"Aki's confused… her feelings have gone into overdrive!" Ruka said.

"I play Thorn of Malice! I equip Black Rose with this Equip Spell to return it to the field!"

 **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"That dragon never goes away…." Shinji said.

"Black Rose gains 600 attack!"

 **Moonlight ATK: 3000**

"I banish Power Rose from my graveyard! Thanks to you destroying it from my hand, you've sealed my victory! This allows me to attack each Monster you control and it increases her attack by 500 until the End Phase!"

 **Moonlight ATK: 3500**

"Moonlight, finish this duel! Thorn of Malice stops your Monster from being destroyed in battle with the equipped Monster. Also after you take damage, your Monster loses 600 attack and defence! And when it battles a defence positioned Monster, you take piercing damage!"

"Is this… the end?!" Setsuko said as she Black Rose power up an attack.

" _Not a chance!"_

Mercy slowly but surely walked to Setsuko and took the duel disk.

"Mercy! You can't!"

"I can! Now get behind me…" she said, still in pain. "I play my Trap! Skeleton Knight Barrage! I destroy all my Monsters on my field to negate that many attacks this turn! I have three so I'm safe!"

Each of Mercy's Skeleton Knight's dissolved as did Moonlight's attack.

"And that increases my Field Counters!"

 **Field Counters: 8**

"Why won't you just stop dodging and accept defeat?!" Aki replied with fury.

"Because I'll save you from yourself!" Mercy replied. "Now Cerberus can return one more time and also I can bring back Archer and Horse!"

 **Moonlight ATK: 3000**

 **Skeleton Knight Archer ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000 Dark/Zombie/LVL 3**

 **Skeleton Knight Horse-Men ATK: 1200 DEF: 900 Dark/Zombie/Tuner/LVL 2**

"Horse returns with its level doubled and I draw a card!"

 **Horse LVL: 4**

"Archer reduces Moonlight's attack by 1000!"

 **Moonlight ATK: 2000**

"And my Field Spell gives them 300 more attack!"

 **Archer ATK: 1900**

 **Horse ATK: 1500**

"I don't need you to save me… Power Rose's attack boost ends!" At this point, Aki fell to her knees.

 **Moonlight ATK: 3000**

"Aki, get up!" Divine ordered.

"Do… I… want to kill people…?"

"Aki!" Divine repeated.

"She's calmed down again…." Setsuko said.

"Yeah but for how long…?" Mercy replied.

"I want a fair world for psychics." Aki said, tears now dropped from her eyes. "Euridice and Divine both want to kill the others but…. do I?"

"Aki! Don't let those words get into your head!" Divine replied.

"Aki is finally opening her eyes." Ruka said. "When her mother spoke about what Aki wanted, her heart was unlocked. Her anger was clouding her judgement over Arcadia's plans…."

"And now she can make her own mind up!" Ran added. As she finished speaking, the sound of laughter filled the room.

" _Excuse me…"_

"What now?!" Divine said. Screens of Roget appeared around Arcadia.

"Roget! Oh yeah, he's still watching the duel…" Shinji said.

"While I'm enjoying this show…. I had a thought… what if I killed all of Arcadia right here, right now… with your own weapon?" Roget smugly said. The screens cut to the three council members, all now no-longer under Roget's control.

There Mr. Izayoi, Mikage and Yeager were tied up and were hanging over the tall Security tower.

"D….Dad?" Aki stuttered.

"Dear?!" Setsuko also replied.

"Thanks, Roget… Aki hates her father… you're doing her a favour!" Divine replied with glee.

"Oh I know… well kind of. I had them under my control but having Mr. Izayoi say this of his own free-will will make this so much better! Now Councilman, say the line… or FALL!"

"Fall?!" Setsuko repeated with terror.

"Fall…." Aki also repeated. Mr. Izayoi looked at the camera and gritted his teeth.

"Aki… you were….a mistake…." He closed his eyes with shame as he said it.

"No! Aki, he's lying, he has to say that!" Mercy yelled. Aki looked at the ground and the building begun to shake.

"He's going to bring the building down on us!" Divine said as the students all begun to panic.

"Aki! Please, trust me!" Setsuko begged.

"Trus…. trust you?" Aki held her head as she looked at her mother.

"Please! Your father, look at the regret on his face! He feels just like me…."

"He said that to save his own skin!" Aki shouted back. "Like he has always been… he's always first!"

"You're right! He was! But I believe he said it because he wants to see you again! He doesn't want to die… he has hope you can forgive him!"

"Dad has…. hope in me?" Aki replied. The building slowly stopped shaking and everything returned to normal.

"What is this?!" Roget replied with anger. "You hate him?!"

"Aki! Don't tell me… you feel?! ANSWER ME, GIRL!" Divine said in disbelief as he looked at her.

"No…. my mother is right…. I have my own right to make my own choices… and Divine, you've changed… you…. you never treated me like this?" Aki replied.

"Aki!" Setsuko couldn't sound happier.

"Damnit!" Roget replied. "Fine… let's see how long they can last until they fall!"

"You won't kill them… they're your only bargaining chip." Aki replied.

"You dare talk to me like that?!" Roget replied in a fury as he disconnected the line.

"Aki…! You dare?!" Divine yelled. "You know that my orders are absolute! What I think is what you think! Now obey me!"

"You're not the Divine I considered my best friend!" Aki replied.

"Brat! Fine… I'll show you, Aki! I'll show you that you're being manipulated. I will prove myself to you!" Divine walked off as the rest of the students murmured and Aki looked back to Mercy.

"So you believe us?" Mercy said.

"I don't know what to think…" Aki replied. "Just make your turn!"

 **Turn 8**

 **Aki LP: 920 Hand: 0**

 **Mercy LP: 950 Hand: 0**

"I will!" Mercy said. "Draw! Ha, I got just what I needed! I play another Cursed Sword to destroy Skeleton Knight Horse-Men! I can now draw again!" Mercy did that after her Monster was destroyed.

 **Field Counters: 9**

"I play Cursed Sword for a third and final time! I destroy Skeleton Knight Archer!"

 **Field Counters: 10**

"You're not going to bring back any Monsters from your graveyard?!" Aki replied with surprise.

"I don't need to now… plus we need to end this duel as soon as possible…." Mercy fell to her knees, her legs still weak. "I know you wouldn't know much about my deck… I was never given much attention from anyone here at Arcadia… but I don't blame you, Aki… I believe you're a good person after all…."

"Good person?" Aki repeated with surprise.

"I use my Field Spell's other effect! When I have ten counters, I send every card on my field to the graveyard so I can bring out Skeleton Knight King from my deck!" Cerberus and the Field Spell left the field and a surge of thunder shot down and a huge skeleton with a crown emerged from underneath the ground.

 **Skeleton Knight King ATK: ? DEF: 0 Dark/Zombie/LVL 12**

"I gain a 1000 lifepoints for each card which was sent to the graveyard via this effect!"

 **Mercy LP: 950 – 2950**

"King gains 1000 attack for each Skeleton Knight in my graveyard! I have four!"

 **Skeleton ATK: 4000**

"Now, Skeleton Knight King, end this!" Mercy declared. Skeleton Knight slammed his giant hand onto Moonlight, destroying it. Aki could only watch as the blast was about to hit her.

"Black Rose… didn't work…." she thought as the blast hit her, sending her flying.

 **Aki LP: 920 – 0 Mercy Wins**

"She did it!" Ran cheered.

"She did…." Ruka fell to the floor and let out a sigh of relief.

"Aki… lost again?!" the crowd said to themselves, they all begun to whisper to each other.

"Aki!" Setsuko went over to her and bent down next to her daughter.

 **Yuzu/Yuya**

Yuzu was flat on the ground after taking the full power of Minerva and Raito.

"YUZU!" Yuya ran over and tried to get her to wake up but she wasn't waking. "Free her now!"

"She's not trapped…." Minerva said.

"Right…. it's not our fault she got in the way…..!"

"You two… always gloating…. always…. causing mayhem….! NO MORE!" Yuya felt his throat tighten, his breathing became faster… Yuya's other hand clenched, I n the other hand, a dark aura begun to emerge with his eyes slowly going red.

" _Yuya! Stop it!"_ Warrior yelled who emerged from Yuzu's deck. _"Don't become Odd-Eyes!"_

"SILENCE!" Yuya yelled to Warrior. Warrior was going to hold her sword up for self-defence but she knew Yuya was still in control… for now; she remained on guard as she hoped Yuzu would wake up.

Yuya then looked at the two Arcadia members with fury.

"You deserve to die….. you shall….. DIE!"

" _Are you really Yuya or …. Odd-Eyes?!"_ Warrior asked.

"Still Yuya…. if I was Odd-Eyes…. I wouldn't be doing this for Yuzu."

" _What would she think if she saw you like this?!"_

"What… she would think….?" Yuya stuttered. However before Yuya could answer, Minerva and Raito launched their powers at Yuya, knocking him to the ground.

… **.**

"Ah…. I got hit again…" Yuzu rubbed her head as she looked around, she was in a white space. Yuzu knew she had been put into another vision.

"It won't work this time!" Yuzu yelled. "You've tried this trick before!"

The white space changed to Yuzu's home world, the Standard Dimension. There were no longer any buildings and the ground was just dirt. Yuzu could tell it was her home by seeing an old leaflet on the floor.

She picked it up to read it further; it was advertising You Show School.

"Really funny…" Yuzu said aloud. "I know Standard needs rebuilding, you won't scare me anymore you two!"

Yuzu put her hand on her chest but she couldn't feel something. She no-longer felt Ciel and the other spirits presence.

….

"Where… where am I now?" Yuya said.

Standing opposite him was another figure that looked just like Yuya, just with brighter red eyes.

"Well, look who's awake!" the figure replied.

"Odd… Odd-Eyes?" Yuya stuttered.

"Yes and now you shall disappear! Your time is up!" Odd-Eyes put out his hand and it glowed.

"Wait, what are you doing?! Stop this!" Yuya said, parts of his body begun to dissolve and enter Odd-Eyes.

"You're soul will be mine… don't worry, you'll be able to live on inside of me!" Odd-Eyes replied with a grin.

"Stop this!" Yuya yelled as more of his body dissolved.

 **Yuzu**

Yuzu had continued to walk, waiting for the vision to end. There she saw another part of Standard that hadn't been destroyed. You Show.

From the skies a bright red light appeared, blinding Yuzu.

"What now?!"

Above the school stood Yuya, he looked down at it with hands on his hips.

"Yuya?!"

"This won't do… not at all!" Yuya grew in size, his shirt ripped off; a red tail grew from behind.

"Odd… Odd-Eyes?!" Yuzu gasped. Before her, Odd-Eyes was now in dragon form.

"Total destruction!" Odd-Eyes yelled. He unleashed a vicious black beam at the school, blowing it apart.

"Yuya! Did you get hit as well by the vision?" Yuzu shouted. Odd-Eyes noticed her and teleported in front of Yuzu.

"Nowhere here except me!" Odd-Eyes replied.

"Where's Yuya?!"

"Oh him… I merged his soul into mine!"

"This is just another vision!" Yuzu replied.

"Yes it is… but this will come true soon!" Odd-Eyes replied. Odd-Eyes leapt into the air and around Yuzu another city begun to emerge, it was the Synchro Dimension.

"Nothing like this will work on me!" Yuzu replied.

"Oh no? This is your future as well, girl!"

Odd-Eyes launched numerous blasts at the city, wrecking buildings across it. Yuzu continued to watch and just then she could feel something coming from within the dragon.

" _No! Let me out! Please! I don't want this!"_

"Yuya?" Yuzu replied.

" _Please, Odd-Eyes, stop!"_ Yuya yelled, he couldn't see or hear Yuzu.

"Yuya is trapped?!"

"He can't be trapped!" Odd-Eyes landed on a building and turned back to aversion of Yuya but with a long red tail. "He's me… so how can be trapped?"

"Let him out!"

"He's me! Don't you understand it?! Yuya's alive within me… so he's not dead… he's just going to be stuck there for all eternity, unable to escape… watching it all!"

"Stop it now!" Yuzu yelled, tears now coming out of her eyes as she yelled.

"The pain never stops

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried out as the buildings all dissolved, Yuzu could hear Yuya crying inside Odd-Eyes as everything faded.

….

"Ah!"

Yuzu let out a deep breath and found that she and Yuya had returned at the same time.

"Yuya, are you okay?!" Yuzu quickly asked him. Yuya was clearly shaken by what had happened.

"I was trapped…. sealed away….." he stuttered. "I saw what a Monster I truly was…."

"Yuya! We can talk about this later but we have a duel to win!" Yuzu replied.

"It's not so easy for him…" Minerva replied.

"You're not some horrible beast within!" Raito replied.

"But don't worry; we will end you and the other-worlds soon!" Minerva added.

"I end my turn with a face down." Yuzu replied. She looked at Yuya and he was still shaking.

 **Turn 5**

 **Minerva/Raito LP: 1800 Hand: 0 0**

 **Yuzu/Yuya LP: 4000 Hand: 0 1**

"I draw!" Minerva yelled. "I use Iona Guardian of the Heavenly Gates/Assault Mode's other effect! I discard one card from my hand and the difference in our lifepoints is added to him as attack!"

 **Iona ATK: 4700**

"And when it attacks, you can't use anything in response to it!" Minerva added. "Attack Simphony!"

Simphony was quickly wiped out and the blast made Yuzu and Yuya flinch with pain.

 **Yuzu/Yuya LP: 4000 – 1500**

"I end there!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Minerva/Raito LP: 1800 Hand: 0 0**

 **Yuzu/Yuya LP: 1500 Hand: 0 1**

Yuya stood there, still looking at the ground; he was completely dazed from the vision that he wasn't even aware it was his turn.

"Yuya, I know you saw something scary but we need to finish this!" Yuzu said to him, trying to get him to snap out of it.

"I didn't just see something… I felt it… I was there…" Yuya stuttered.

" _If you don't do anything now, then they will win and end you!"_ Warrior replied who appeared.

"I… can't…!"

" _Yuya! Remember your father!"_ Star and Timegazer emerged from behind Yuya.

"My father?" Yuya replied.

" _Yes! All those shows he did… even when he was scared he carried on!"_ Time said.

" _It's okay to be scared but like your father knew, he had people relying on him."_ Star added. _"This is war, and you have to continue fighting, no matter how scared you are."_

"Now you mention it…. yeah, Dad always said to me that the show must go on. That we owe the crowd a strong finish no matter what happened during the start or the middle." Yuya looked up and more confident.

"You need to fight for the people you love." Yuzu said."Like me, I'm fighting right now for someone I love...you… as my best friend!"

"Thank you everyone." Yuya said. "I'll fight.. just as my dad would do! I draw!"

"Well then, let's see what you can do!" Raito said.

"I use our set Pendulum scales to Pendulum Summon!" Yuya yelled as a blue portal appeared above them.

"We can summon Monsters from levels two to seven!" Yuzu added.

"I Pendulum Summon, Melodious Prima Simphony, Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods and Bass the Melodious Songstress!"

 **Melodious Prima Simphony 2200 ATK / 2400 DEF / Light / Level 7 / P.S. 8 / Warrior / Pendulum**

 **Bass the Melodious Songstress ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 5/Scale 4**

 **Queen Knight: The Chosen One of the Gods 2800 ATK / 1900 DEF / Light / Level 6 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Pendulum**

"And now!" Yuya looked at Yuzu and she nodded back. "I tribute Simphony and Chosen One to Tribute Summon! Appear level eight, Performapal Smile Sorcerer!"

A man in a blue ringmaster suit appeared. He had a cape attached to his shoulders similar to Yuya along with a top hat. His suit had stars across it.

 **Performapal Smile Sorcerer ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light/Spellcaster/Pendulum/LVL 8/Scale 1**

"When he's summoned I can add Smile World to my hand!" Yuya showed the Spell.

"Smile… what?" Minerva said.

"You get fun out of pain… well I get fun out of smiles!" Yuya replied. "Go Smile World! This Spell increases all Monsters' attacks on the field by 100!" Smiley faces appeared around the field.

 **Smile ATK: 2600**

 **Bass ATK: 2500**

 **Iona ATK: 4800**

"And the point of that was…?" Minerva replied.

"This! I play my Spell, Performapal Central Stage!"

"And I play this!" Yuzu added. "I play my Trap, Melodious Musical!"

"A combo?!" Raito said.

"My Trap allows me to select one Monster on your Field!" Now for every Monster on the field which currently has an attack which is different than their original value, the targeted Monster loses 1000 attack for each! That's 3000!"

 **Iona ATK: 1700**

"And now for mine!" Yuya said. "Central Stage allows me to target a Monster whose attack is different than their original amount and summon a Performapal from my deck for each 1000 difference!"

"That's three?!"

"Yes!" Yuya said as, Golden Fang, Dag Daggerman and Fire Mufferlion!"

 **Performapal Gold Fang ATK: 1800 DEF: 700 Light/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 4/Scale 3**

 **Performapal Fire Mufflerlion ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Fire/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 3/Scale 5**

 **Performapal Dag Daggerman ATK: 2000 DEF: 600 Earth/Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 5/Scale 2**

"Now!" Yuzu said. Bass begun to sing a melody as her fellow Melodious appeared in the background playing classical music.

"What is all this?!" Minerva demanded.

"We're giving you a show!" Yuya replied. Daggerman held up a hoop which Mufferlion set on fire with a fiery breath. As Gold Fang and Mufferlion leapt through it, the Melodious Monsters continued to play a classical beat.

"Cut this out!" Raito yelled.

"We're showing how fun dueling can be!" Yuya added. "Now Smile Sorcerer attacks!"

Smile Sorcerer unleashed a blast of smiley faces from a wand which appeared in his hand. The faces hit Ratio's Monster, destroying it.

 **Raito/Minerva LP: 1800 – 900**

"Now Bass, end this!" Bass fired her melody at the two duelists. The musical blast defeated them and sent them flying along the road.

 **Raito/Minerva LP: 900 - 0 Yuzu/Yuya Win**

Minerva and Raito landed on the floor, they slowly looked up.

"Damn you…." Minerva said as she tried to launch another vision attack but she was too weak.

"We did it." Yuzu smiled at Yuya.

"Thank you, Yuzu." Yuya replied. "But you told me to smile…. despite once telling me we had to battle first?"

"Sometimes we have to battle first but other times, we can entertain. Against Academia when it's our lives on the line… we have to put our safety first but if we have a chance, we should try and show that dueling is more than fighting."

"So you finally won…" Minerva said as she and Raito stood up. Minerva laughed.

"What now?!" Yuzu replied.

"You shall see in due course." Raito added.

"We have been keeping you guys away from Arcadia….!"

"What are you planning?!" Yuya demanded to know.

"If you can stop it… we might consider if your ideals are right or not." Minerva added. "But you can't."

 **Arcadia**

In the secret room, Divine along with the mind-readers watched as the machine begun to activate. The plan to remove the life force from all non-physic duelists had begun.

"Now, Aki… you shall be running back to me!" Divine said aloud, laughing after he did.

 **A/N**

Thank you to Rom for his ideas and the entertainment performance at end! Thanks to Royal2 for his great deck and Mercy OC!

 **Royal2** – Thanks for your cards dude, I hope I good use of them!

Sakura Matou – I couldn't add one more chapter to this, a few left of Synchro though! Thanks for the review.

Samueljoo- That was a good idea dude but Mercy was going to win this one. Don't worry, Yuzu has a lot to get angry over soon!

Fantasymaker76 - No you didn't miss anything, I should've made that clearer. The intention was that they hope Martha and Synchro are save from any threats, sorry and thanks! Thanks for the review as ever.

 **Mercy**

 **Skeleton Land Revival/Continuous Trap**

Return a Skeleton Knight Field Spell from your graveyard and activate it in your Field Zone. Your opponent cannot destroy that Field Spell while this card is face up on the field. For each destroyed Skeleton Knight which was destroyed last turn, place a Skull Counter on that Field Spell.

 **Skeleton Knight Barrage/Trap**

Destroy as many Skeleton Knights on your field and then you can negate as many attacks X the amount destroyed this turn. You can only use this card once per turn.

 **Aki**

 **Rose Reduction/Trap**

When you take battle damage, for each Rose Token you control, reduce the damage by 300. Banish this card from your graveyard, destroy all Rose Tokens on the field and inflict damage to your opponent for each X 300.

 **Power Rose ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Plant/LVL 1/Tuner**

Banish this card from your graveyard then target one Synchro Monster you control. Increase its attack by 500 and it can attack each Monster your opponent controls.

 **Plant Storm/Spell**

Destroy one Black Garden Field Spell and one Rose Dragon Monster, draw two cards

 **Yuya**

 **Performapal Central Stage/Spell**

Target one Monster on the field, whose attack is different than its original value while you control Performapal Monster. For each 1000 difference in its attack, Special Summon one Performapal from your deck to your field with their effects negated.

 **Yuzu**

 **Melodious Musical** **/Trap**

Target one Monster on the field while you control a Melodious Monster or a Fairy-type Monster, for each Monster on the field which has a different ATK then its original value; decrease the targeted Monster's ATK by 1000.


	148. Battle of Arcadia

"Enjoy the show!" Minerva and Raito said. They began to walk off as Yuzu wanted to go after them.

"We don't have time." Yuya said to her.

"Yeah… we need to find the others and Academia." Yuzu repeated. The two headed off in the opposite direction.

 **Security – Mina**

The truck Mina had been hiding in pulled into Security tower. The mind-controlled officer had made sure Mina was hidden from all checks.

"Now you wait here." Mina ordered. As she was about to walk off, she saw the officer collapse out of the car.

Mina looked back and quickly ran over.

"I said wait not fall!" Mina said.

She tried to move the officer but then saw his face, it was pale. Mina then saw energy leaving his body, as if it was being moved somewhere. The energy followed outdoors.

"What… on.. earth?" Mina slowly walked back to the entrance gates and hid behind a pillar. She looked around and saw all the other guards on the ground.

 **Roget**

"What is this?!" Roget said. He was on the floor feeling like he was choking.

Roget tried to get to the controls of his office but he couldn't.

"Ar…Arcadia…."

 **Outside HQ**

"What…is this?!" Sora said, also struggling. He had been maintaining watch on Security.

Sora tried to reach for his duel disk but like Roget, he couldn't.

 **City Sewers**

"What on earth is happening up there?!" Dennis said. Marina and Dennis were in the sewers, they had taken this route to avoid the martial law.

Dennis was looking at his duel disk which showed a map and Academia forces as dots. Many of the dots were falling offline.

"Duel disk error?" Marina said.

"Impossible, Mina might be a traitor but before that she made excellent duel disks." Dennis replied.

"Then… what?"

"Whatever it is, it's not our concern at the minute. We have to deactivate Roget's tower. We have a mission."

 **Lancers**

"What on earth is going on?!" Ray said. She along with Shun and Ruri were witnessing Academia forces fall onto the ground. The group had gone ahead of Yuzu and Yuya who were stalled by Raito and Minerva. Opposite the fallen soldiers, the Arcadia duelists who had been dueling them laughed.

"What is happening?!" Ruri demanded to know.

"Our plan is here!" said a male. "We're absorbing the life force of all non-physics…. you will be joining them soon! It takes a while for everyone to be affected!" The Arcadia group walked off as Ruri and Ray just watched.

"They're… doing that?!" Ray said.

"Shun… what do we do?" Ruri looked behind her and saw her brother crouched down holding his chest. "Shun?!"

"Ruri…. I…. please… go on…!" Shun said who now fell to the ground.

"Brother! Please, no!" Ruri tried to get Shun moving by rolling him onto his back.

"Just…. save… yourself, I love you." Shun closed his eyes as energy from his body flowed away.

"NO!" Ruri checked for a pulse and she felt it get weaker and weaker…. before it stopped.

"He's…. gone?" Ray stuttered.

Yuzu and Yuya had been watching just inches away; they were frozen on the spot.

 **Arcadia**

"Aki… you're okay." Setsuko said as she held Aki in her arms. Aki had just been defeated by Mercy and was on the ground.

"M… Mother…?" Aki opened her eyes and saw her.

"Aki, I'm sorry for everthin-" Setsuko collapsed as she spoke.

"Mother?!"

"What's happening now?!" Ruka said. Beside her Shinji had also collapsed. The two had tried to wake him but to no avail.

"All the normals are dying." said a student from above.

"What?!" Ruka replied.

"Anyone without a "gift" will perish first." said another.

"That's… sick!" Ran yelled.

"Perish?" Aki replied.

" _Yeah!"_

On the upper levels, Raito and Minerva returned to the school.

"What are you talking about?" Aki replied.

"Don't worry, Aki." Minerva said. "Divine didn't have time to explain to you since he was keeping himself a secret from you."

"There is a machine underneath the school; it's absorbing all life from those without powers." Raito said.

"What?!" Aki replied.

"It's great, isn't it?!" Minerva added.

"But… my mother?!"

"What are you talking about?" Raito said.

"Aki…. started to question Divine." said a student.

"He went off to prove himself to her." added another.

"Aki disobeyed Divine?!" Minerva said in rage.

"Our idol…. no-longer believes in our ideals?!" Raito added.

"Divine isn't the same man! He was never this much of a control freak!" Aki hit back.

"You wanted a world for all physics!" Minerva replied. "This is our chance!"

"Of course I want a free world for physics, how dare you twist my words!"

"I'm not twisting anything… it sounds like you're having doubts!"

"I wanted physics to be top of the world order… I never said anything about killing people?! Did Euridice know?!"

"Yes she did." Raito said. "She didn't tell you because of what Divine wanted… he knew that your heart wouldn't agree to the plan."

"Divine isn't himself!" Aki replied.

"It's funny." Minerva said. "Euridice was on her brother's side from the start but she became disillusioned with Divine… she knew his plans from the start but she changed her mind…. Whereas you, Aki didn't know the full plan and Divine was waiting to convince you at the end."

"Divine was trying to get into my head and change my mind that way…. the real Divine I knew would never agree to that!"

"Sigh…. I guess there's no more point in playing this game." Raito said.

"Divine always wanted to kill all non-physics! He knew the moment he started this school with you that you wouldn't agree to it!"

"No! You lie!" Aki hit back.

" _I will carry on from here."_

Walking towards the centre of the room from a corridor was Divine, flanked by the mindreaders.

"D… Divine?" Aki stuttered.

"Everyone, watch this duel. I shall bring the true Aki back." Divine said to his students.

"The real one? You mean Black Rose Witch?!"

"Yes! The Aki I first met… the rage-filled one!"

"Divine, please, tell me this is all a trick?!" Aki pleaded.

"I would be lying if I did. I had hoped hiding myself away for all those years, pretending to be dead would increase your rage and power…. and it did…. but it seems you have more to go until Black Rose becomes permanent."

"What about the other students? They all knew you were alive?!"

"No-one knew but once I saw my sister stuttering and delaying, trying to change her plan, I went to the mind readers. They weren't able to get much since she learnt to block their powers but we did get a fragment from her… doubt. She doubted my intentions, so once I knew that, I went to the other two best students in Raito and Minerva and revealed myself." Divine replied.

"And they were able to get everyone onside without telling me…. but what truly happened to Euridice?!"

"I killed her." Divine said calmly.

"What?!" Aki yelled.

Mercy, Ran and Ruka along with Aki were frozen stiff.

"You… killed her?!" Mercy yelled.

"Yes, yes I did. I loved her but my sister went behind my back…. she used Arcadia funds to build a machine to absorb all physic powers. She was a traitor." Divine explained.

"And you're using the same machine to…. kill non-powered people?!" Aki replied.

"Normals at first, yes. Then we will find the energy signatures of the other powered peopled until just us physics are left."

"Then we just shut off the power!" Ruka yelled as she went for a card in her deck.

"I really wouldn't!" Divine yelled. "My mind readers read the mind of every single person outside of Arcadia; we know any outcome of our machine being stopped. We might not fully understand the spirit powers but using data from when we held those dragons in our prison, we came up with some dampeners to prevent any spirit from entering that room!

"Then we shut the city grid down!" Mercy added.

"We've prevented everything!" Divine replied. "Even right now I'm not really here… this is a hologram… in case someone tried to kill me!"

"You're guarding the machine…." Aki said.

"Yes and now, Aki… it's time we turned you back into Black Rose."

"You… used me… all that time?!"

"No… only once you started to change from when you were a kid. That kid… and Black Rose… are the Aki I want!"

"Everyone lied…. Euridice is dead…. everything I thought…"

"Guards, grab her and take her to the torture room again." Divine calmly said.

The guards aimed guns at Aki, filled with tranquilizer.

"I summon Anicient-" As Ruka tried to summon her dragon, a cage emerged from the ground sealing everyone inside, Ruka was unable to summon it.

"I had a cage built for this situation… I could've used it earlier but I didn't want to disrupt the duel."

"You're as much as a puppet master as Roget!" Mercy replied.

"Roget is dead! Now take, Aki!"

The guards fired the guns at Aki and they hit her in the arm but Aki wasn't falling asleep, she was taking them out of the skin and throwing them at the ground.

"What's happening?" Divine said.

Aki looked up to Divine, her eyes burnt with rage as her hair once again begun to stand up on its own.

"Black… Rose is back?!" Divine said with surprise. "That was something even I didn't account for! This is great!"

"No! I AM AKI IZAOYI! Black Rose's powers cannot be contained when the two us share our mind!"

"Aki?!"

"Divine…. you used my rage and anger at my parents and used that against me…."

"Your parents were scum who treated your poorly!" Divine hit back.

"Yes… I know…. and I actually thank you for taking me in… as well as Euridice…. my parents and myself both made mistakes… but you tried to take away a future with both of us together! My parents are sorry and you tried to make me ignore that!"

"I thought the mind readers would've seen this?!" Raito said, angered.

"My mind was clouded… I guess you didn't see everything!" Aki replied. "Now Divine, let's duel!"

"Very well! I will get the old Aki back!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Divine LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"Divine…. I won't let you kill anyone…. I will lead physic duelists to a new future, without the terror you wish to inflict… and I will restore everyone's life energy!"

"Just make your move, Aki!"

"I don't take orders from you anymore! Regardless I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" A young female in a black outfit with a white cape was summoned.

 **Twilight Rose Knight ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Dark/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 3**

"When she's summoned I bring out a level four or lower Plant Monster from my hand! Appear Roseater!"A giant red rose with sharp teeth emerged.

 **Roseater ATK: 1800 DEF: 900 Earth/Plant/LVL 4**

"I know how your cards work, Aki. I now take 100 damage for each card in my hand." Roseater fired red razor-sharp leafs at Divine, slashing at his waistcoat.

 **Divine LP: 4000 – 3500**

"Come on, Black Rose, you can do much more!"

"I'm Aki! I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Aki LP: 4000 Hand: 3**

 **Divine LP: 3500 Hand: 5**

"You will become Black Rose again; I'll make sure of it! I draw! I play the Continuous Spell, Teleport! By paying 800 lifepoints while I control no Monsters, I can bring out a Psychic type Monster from my hand. Appear Telekinetic Shocker!" A red suited male appeared with a space helmet on.

 **Telekinetic Shocker ATK: 1700 DEF: 700 Earth/Physic/LVL 4**

 **Divine LP: 3500 – 2700**

"I summonPsychic Snail!" A giant blue and orange snail emerged onto the field.

 **Psychic Snail ATK: 1900 DEF: DEF: 1200 Earth/Psychic/LVL 4**

"I know a Plant Monster can't be destroyed when your Rose Knight is on the field so I'll attack that first! Go Psychic Snail!"

Snail charged up an electrical current around its body, hitting Aki's knight and Aki herself, she screamed as she was electrocuted.

 **Aki LP: 2700 – 1800**

"Aki… are you okay?" Ruka asked.

"I'm fine!" Aki replied back. "It's nothing I can't handle!"

"Then how about this? Shocker, take out her Roseater!"

"But my Monster has more attack?" Aki questioned.

"Sweet Aki, you shouldn't question me! I pay 800 lifepoints from my hand to activate my Trap! Psychic Life!"

 **Divine LP: 2700 – 1900**

"This increases a Psychic Monster's attack by 800 until my End Phase!"

 **Telekinetic Shocker ATK: 2500**

"Now go!" Telekinetic fired another shock, this time at Roseater. Aki screamed again as she was knocked down to the floor.

 **Aki LP: 1800 – 1000**

"Now I use my Quick-Play Spell! Emergency Teleport! I summon a level three or lower Psychic type Monster from my deck or hand but its banished during the End Phase! Appear from my deck, Mind Master!" A sliver circular robot emerged with long arms.

 **Mind Master ATK: 100 DEF: 200 Light/Psychic/LVL 1/Tuner**

"Now I tune Master with Commander!"

"Not this combo…." Aki gritted her teeth.

 **4+1=5**

"Appear, Magical Android!" A female with long red hair with a long blue and white dress emerged. She held a wand which was shaped like a question mark.

 **Magical Android ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700 Light/Psychic/Synchro/LVL 5**

"Now since it's the end of my turn, I gain 600 lifepoints for each Psychic Monster on my field!" Divine replied as Magical Android pointed at him with her wand, passing the energy to him.

 **Divine LP: 1900 – 3100**

"He recovered all that life?" Ruka said in surprised.

"Yeah, it's Divine's way." Ran said. "Spend and spend… then recover it back."

 **Turn 3**

 **Aki LP: 1000 Hand: 3**

 **Divine LP: 3100 Hand: 1**

"You drain everyone else's lifepoints and energy… while you just reap the benefits… why didn't I see through you before?!" Aki yelled.

"Because, Aki… I'm much, much smarter then you!" Divine gloated. "And soon Black Rose will run right back to me!

"NEVER!" Aki yelled, making the building shake again. "DRAW!" Aki looked at her card and her eyes froze.

"Ah… I see you drew _that_ card…"

"What's up with Aki now?" Raito said.

"She drew a Black Rose Card…. perfect." Minerva smirked.

"I….. summon Witch of the Black Rose!" A purple-haired witch in a black dress emerged. She held a wand with a blue crystal at the end of it.

 **Witch of the Black Rose ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200 Dark/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 4**

Aki fell to her knees and she looked terrified.

"You're always Black Rose, Aki, no matter how you try to change the fact!" Divine said.

"I… can change….!" Aki stuttered.

"No you can't. You are this for life." Divine said. "You're mine and what I say, goes."

"AKI!" Mercy yelled. "You belong to no-one except you! Don't listen to him!"

"Shut up!" Divine yelled.

"Mercy is right…" Aki said as she stood up. "I'm stronger then you, Divine! I don't need anyone controlling me! I might've been something… but I can be different!"

"Then I shall make you perish…. I won't give up on getting you back!"

"You're just a creepy weirdo! Arcadia would be much better off without you! Witch allows me to draw a card and if it's a Monster, I add it to my hand and if it isn't, both that card and this Monster go to the grave! Draw!"

Aki looked at the card and smirked.

"I drew White Rose Dragon! And since I control a Tuner Monster, it can be summoned!"

 **White Rose Dragon ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000 Dark/Dragon/LVL 4**

"I tune Witch with my White Rose Dragon!"

 **4+4=8**

"Appear Black Rose Shinning Moonlight Dragon!" A Monster which looked just like Moonlight emerged but this one had silver wings; its tail was now longer with a sliver tip.

 **Black Rose Shinning Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 8**

"When she is Synchro Summoned, I can send one Monster you control back to your extra deck and I gain halve of that Monster's attack as lifepoints! Be gone Magical Android!"

Shinning flew high above and through the sky-light; the moon's glow surrounded it. The glow passed to Magical who disappeared from the field.

 **Aki LP: 1000 – 2200**

"So you ended my possible combo…." Divine said, seemingly impressed.

"Not just that! When White Rose is used as Synchro Material, I send a Plant Monster to my graveyard from my deck! I send Hedge Guard!"And now I tribute Shinning!"

"What?!" Mercy said in disbelief.

"This destroys all our Spells and Traps on the field!" Shinning glowed in the moonlight once more before destroying herself. Divine and the rest of Arcadia shielded themselves from bright light.

"Not bad!" Divine replied. As the glow ended, Divine saw a surprising sight, Aki's ace Monster on the field.

 **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Light/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7**

"I see what you did!" Divine smirked.

"Yes. In response to Moonlight's effect I used my Trap, Rose Recovery. When a Synchro Monster is destroyed, I bring out a Rose Monster from my extra deck with a level less! However her effect is negated."

" _So…. you changed."_ Moonlight said to Aki.

"I guess so." Aki replied firmly.

"So that's a duel spirit…. amazing." Divine said.

" _You didn't go through with your leader's plan?"_

"He's not in charge of me anyone." Aki replied. "I don't want to eradicate normal people."

" _You… didn't want to… why not?"_

"Because even though they mistreated us… being worse than them isn't the answer, justice without violence!"

 **Lancers**

Yuzu and the others were watching the duel live on a monitor, all except Ruri. She was still crying over her brother's lifeless body.

" _Ruri…. we can save him. Aki just needs to win!"_ Uriel said, her duel spirit.

"I… I hope so…." Ruri replied. Despite being a spirit, Uriel hugged Ruri.

"Moonlight… what Divine is doing to this world is what she wants to do to us…. I just hope she can see the terror it's caused…" Warrior stuttered.

"Go to her." Yuzu said.

" _And talk? She won't listen."_

" _You won't know until you try."_ Ciel added who appeared.

" _I think it would be better for Moonlight to work it out for herself."_ Warrior replied.

 **Arcadia**

" _Justice without violence….. I'm impressed."_ Moonlight replied.

"Impressed?"Aki said. "You wanted to kill everyone else?"

"I did….. but seeing the way you've changed… I guess… it's reflected onto me… Warrior also made some good points last time…."

"We can discuss this later… you ready to win?"

" _Always."_

"I attack Physic Snail!" Moonlight fired the razor-sharp leafs at the snail, making it explode.

 **Divine LP: 3100 – 2600**

"I end my turn with one face down."

 **Turn 4**

 **Aki LP: 2200 Hand: 2**

 **Divine LP: 2600 Hand: 1**

"My move!" Divine drew.

"I play Premature Burial! I pay 800 lifepoints to bring back a Monster from my graveyard and this equips onto it! Return Android!"

 **Magical Android ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700 Light/Psychic/Synchro/LVL 5**

 **Divine LP: 2600 – 1800**

"I summon Psychic Wheelder!" A silver robot encased within a large wheel appeared.

 **Psychic Wheelder ATK: 600 DEF: 0 Earth/Psychic/Tuner/LVL 3**

"Go!" Divine yelled as the Synchro rings emerged.

 **5+3=8**

Appear Thought Ruler Archfiend!" A large white dragon appeared with green wings. It was a pure skeleton.

 **Thought Ruler Archfiend ATK: 2700 DEF: 2300 Dark/Psychic/Synchro/LVL 8**

"Thanks to using Wheelder, I target a Monster which has less attack then the Monster summoned using it as material! Thought Ruler is 2700, so you're 2400 Moonlight is destroyed! As ever, Aki, your less than me! You know you need me!"

Moonlight was destroyed right in front of Aki, she gritted her teeth.

"This is where you come back, Aki! Thought Ruler, direct attack!"

"You're wrong! When I'm attacked directly, Battle Fader can be summoned!" A dark fiend with numerous black wings emerged, Thought Ruler's attack dissolved.

 **Battle Fader ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Dark/Fiend/LVL 1**

"This ends the Battle Phase!"

"She survived…" Mercy said with relief.

"Aki…. you can keep deflecting… you can keep dodging… but you belong to me no matter what!"

"Enough!" Aki yelled back. "I don't belong to anyone… and I will win on my next turn to prove it!"

"I have a whole school of physics… you don't think I can't capture you if you do somehow escape?!" Divine hit back.

"Did you hear that everyone?" Aki yelled to the whole of the school. "Divine is only using you as weapons…. he doesn't care about our personal feelings!"

"I built a school for us, my students know that!"

"No!" Aki yelled back. "We built this school together! I wanted a refugee while you wanted an army!"

"All of which you agreed to!"

"You never told me the whole truth!" Aki replied. "You lie and use people! I fell for that… and I won't allow that to happen to anyone else!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Aki LP: 2200 Hand: 1**

 **Divine LP: 1800 Hand: 0**

"Draw! Now I use my Continuous Trap! DNA Surgery! This changes all Monsters on the field to Plant type!"

"Smart… you know my Thought Ruler can negate an effect on a Physic type but not Plant." Divine replied.

"I play my Spell Fragrance Storm! I destroy a Plant type Monster on the field and draw one card. If it's a Plant type, I draw again! Be gone Thought Ruler!" Divine remained calm despite losing his best monster.

"Let's see what you get!"

"I drew Tuning Seed! So I can draw again!"

"Divine… can't lose here… surely?" Minerva stuttered.

"Of course not!" Raito added. "But…. some of these students… they seem to be… supporting Aki…" Raito saw a number of students gripping the railings as they watched from above, almost like they were anxious to see if Aki could win.

"I play the Spell Rose Bell of Revelation! I add a Plant Monster with 2400 or more attack from my deck! I add Fallen Angel of the Roses! Now I banish Rose Bell to summon Fallen Angel!"

A grey-skinned female in a purple dress emerged. She had short purple hair and wings. She held a long whip.

 **Fallen Angel of the Roses ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300 Earth/Plant/LVL 7**

"I attack directly!"

"Then I play this!" Divine said as a Trap appeared. "Psy-Block allows me to banish two Psychics from my graveyard to end the battle!" Psychic Wheelder and Magical Android were both banished as Fallen returned to Aki's field.

"I end my turn…"

 **Turn 6**

 **Aki LP: 2200 Hand: 1**

 **Divine LP: 1800 Hand: 0**

Divine drew his card. "I have exactly what I need, Aki my dear! I play Psychic Feel Zone! I return two banished Monsters to my graveyard and I can Synchro Summon with them!"

"You set all that up before you drew that card?!" Aki replied.

"You know I have a lot of gifts!" Divine replied. "But you know all about that, Aki!"

"Wait…. when you told me that you and Euridice ran away from home…. your parent's house was found on fire….. you did that, didn't you?" Around Arcadia there were grumbles again, Divine just smirked. "You did, didn't you!" Aki hit back.

"Yes I did! They kicked me out and Euridice followed… so I went back and… well… you know!"

"He's sick…. just sick…" Ruka said.

"You hear that everyone? He killed his parents and sister! How can you follow this man?!" Aki shouted.

"They have nowhere else to go." Divine said. "Security made psychics illegal… I'm their best chance of living another day! And they will fall in line or else!"

"Euridice might've been followed you…. but at least she saw some sense before she died… you are too dangerous and psychics under you are going to wreck the world!"

"You hear that kids? Aki agrees… she wishes to remove your powers!" Divine said to the crowd.

"I never said that! I said under YOU!"

"Oh? And you think that you could keep psychics safe?" Divine replied.

"Not just me… people with a pure heart will be the new heart…."

"You mean those traitors?!" Divine replied.

"You're the only traitor, Divine. You're changing what it means to be a psychic!"

"Well this duel should prove who's right! Using my two Monsters, I Synchro Summon again!"

 **5+3=8**

"Appear my second Thought Ruler!" The same dragon emerged. Divine smirked with joy as it appeared.

 **Thought Ruler Archfiend ATK: 2700 DEF: 2300 Dark/Psychic (Plant)/Synchro/LVL 8**

"Thought Ruler, destroy Black Rose's Monster!" Thought Ruler slammed its giant claw onto Aki's Monster, wiping it away. "And since Thought destroyed your Monster, I gain lifepoints equal to its attack!"

 **Divine LP: 1800 – 4200**

 **Aki LP: 2200 - 1900**

"4200…. he has more than he begun with!" Ran said from the cage.

"Even if you can bypass my beast…. you can't end my lifepoints, Aki! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Aki LP: 1900 Hand: 1**

 **Divine LP: 4200 Hand: 0**

"Then I'll prove you wrong! DRAW! Divine…."

"What is it? You wish to surrender?"

"Not a chance. You underestimated me with my mind…. and you underestimated me as a duelist!"

"How?"

"The one Monster I've never summoned… because you assumed it was too dangerous!" Aki smirked.

"You think something I considered too dangerous is something you can handle?! Go on then, end yourself with it! I have no interest in a lunatic!"

"The only lunatic here is the ones who believe in your goals! First I summon Tuning Seed!"

 **Tuning Seed ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Plant/LVL 1/Tuner**

"Next Monster Reborn returns Moonlight Shinning!"

 **Black Rose Shinning Moonlight Dragon ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Light/Dragon (Plant)/Synchro/LVL 8**

"Tuning allows me to change its level to four until the End Phase!"

 **Tuning LVL: 4**

"Now… I tune Tuning Seed and Shinning Moonlight!"

"She's bringing out her level twelve?!" Raito said in shock. "She is crazy!"

Shinning went through the green rings and the moon in the sky increased in size.

 **8+4=12**

"I Synchro Summon level twelve, Black Rose Eclipse Dragon!"

From the night sky a pink light emerged. A four winged dragon made of pink feathers flew down. It had a multiple spiky vines for a tail along with golden markings around its body.

 **Black Rose Eclipse Dragon ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon (Plant)/Synchro/LVL 12**

"That thing will kill us!" Minerva yelled.

"It won't!" Ruka said. "I feel Moonlight's presence… it's evolved but… she's on our side!"

"And with Aki also calm… we will be okay!" Mercy added.

"When she is Synchro Summoned, all other cards on the field are destroyed!" Eclipse flapped its wings with the moon shining across it. White energy formed around Eclipse which was fired at the centre of the room, creating a huge rush of energy.

"We're going to die!" yelled a child. However they didn't feel a single thing as the energy created a calm night sky environment around the field. Lots of the students were captivated by the field.

On Divine's field, he had lost all his cards and hs dragon.

"And now I banish Shinning Dragon to use Eclipse's other effect! She gains Shinning's attack until the End Phase!"

 **Eclipse ATK: 6000**

"6000?!" Divine gasped.

"End this, Eclipse! Full Moon Power!"

"No!" Divine yelled as the bright white light hit him, encasing the entire school in the light of the moon.

 **Divine LP: 4200 – Aki Wins**

The Divine hologram faded and a lot of the kids all cheered.

"No way…" Minerva said.

"Divine… lost?" Raito added. "Let's go to the control room!"

"Aki! Go to the control room as well! End thiss!" Mercy yelled from within the cage.

"You got it!" Aki yelled.

"We won't let you past!" said the guards who appeared before Aki.

"Do you really want me to send you guys flying as well?!" Aki replied. The guards all stuttered and Aki ran past them.

 **Control Room**

Within Aki saw Divine on the ground, he had taken damage from the duel and Minerva and Raito were helping him up.

"Step back!" Raito said.

"It's over." Aki said.

"You dare threaten us?!" Minerva said.

"You're no threat, not to me!" Aki said. Moonlight appeared next to her. "

 _You can't contain a strong duel spirit! Now move!"_ The two gritted their teeth; they knew they had been defeated.

Aki pulled the switch on the machine, shutting it down. Aki also pulled another switch to free Ruka and the others.

From within the machine, energy begun to flow out, the life-force of everyone was returning.

 **Lancers**

 _"She did it…"_ Warrior said.

On the ground, Shun begun to open his eyes and Ruri quickly dropped to her knees.

"Br… Brother?"

"Ruri…." Shun said weakly.

"Aki really did it." Yuzu said.

 **Arcadia**

"Welcome back, Shinji!" Ruka helped Shinji up.

Aki was back to the main hall and helped her mother up.

"Aki… thank you…" she said.

"No, thank you…. you opened my heart again…. but we need to find Dad!"

"What do we do about everyone else? And Divine?" Ran said to Mercy. Before Mercy could answer, Divine walked out with Minerva and Raito. They had helped him out to walk.

"So… Aki isn't coming back…. then I guess Arcadia is a waste!" Divine yelled.

"What are you planning?!" Ran said.

"Self-destruction!" Divine yelled.

"We never agreed to that!" Raito yelled. "Tough!" Divine threw the two off him and took a detonator from his pocket.

"Everyone out!" Aki yelled. Everyone except Minerva, Raito and the loyal mind readers and guards ran away.

"Lord Divine, please… reconsider!" Minerva said. Divine just smirked.

"Let's go!" Raito said. He grabbed Minerva's hand and rushed out.

 **…..**

Ten minutes had passed and Security was on the scene. They had arrested Minerva and Raito and took them into custody along with the other remaining loyalists of Arcadia.

The rest of Arcadia had already long escaped and were on the streets, hidden thanks to Ruka blocking them from sight with her duel spirit powers.

"So…. what do we do about the others?" Mercy said.

"The radical ones… the ones who knew about Divine's plan fully were the first army deployed. Either they have been arrested or turned into cards." Ruka replied.

"And the rest?" Ran said.

"We will build a new home." Aki said. "A better home for psychics, of course… if you guys will support me?" Aki asked the crowd.

"But what about City?" said a young girl.

"Our friends are dealing with that." Ruka said. "Soon, City will be a better place for all!"

 **Security HQ**

"That damn Divine… anyway, he's confirmed dead… now that's one less faction to worry about." Roget said in his office. He had recovered from Arcadia's machine and sat weakly on his chair.

" _I don't think so…"_

"That voice… Mina?!" Roget replied. He saw the girl in the yellow coat appear as she opened the door.

"Yes, Roget… and it seems we're not alone!" Mina pointed to a screen. It was Rin running towards the same spot.

"Why are you here?!"

"Back in the Fusion war…. you took the life of my mother. Now I'm here to finally settle this score!"

 **A/N**

So two more chapters left before this is all tied up! Thanks to Rom for all his ideas again.

Fantasymaker76 – You're right and I think the pace is down to me releasing 1 chapter a week; I shall try and speed things up while keeping quality. 2 this week is an improvement!"

Guest – Thank you for the ideas but this chapter had already begun before you posted that. I'm so sorry but I will try and find a way to use the text in another idea which I'm working on within this story at some point. Thank you again.

Royal2- Thank you dude.

Sakura Matou – I kinda don't understand your message I'm afraid!

Samueljoo – Thanks dude and I've noted it down.

 **Aki**

 **OC Cards**

 **Black Rose Eclipse Dragon ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000 Dark/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 12**

 _One Black Rose Moonlight Monster + 1 non-Tuner Monster_

When this card is Synchro Summoned, destroy all other cards on the field except this one this cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant-Type or Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard, increase this card's attack by that Monster's attack.


	149. Synchro's Last Stand

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Roget said. "How did you get in here?!"

"Well unlike the rest of your staff… I didn't fall to Arcadia's plan. We llI assume that's who was behind it… regardless, I sneaked in and waited."

"How didn't you succumb to it?"

"I didn't know at first but I presume it was this!" Mina showed the card which contained the energy she stored in it.

"Is that…?!"

"Yes, the dragon and angel energy from the tournament." Mina smugly replied. "I got my part of our deal…. I guess you got City under you control as you wanted…"

"Ha… when we did our deal we both knew we would backstab each other…. I actually thought I would be the one to do it…. you did quite well hiding yourself from martial law after you got free from my bomb!" Roget said.

"You knew that when I came here… back when we did our deal, every minute you were waiting for me to make my move." Mina replied. "You knew what motivated me! You fear me!"

"I don't fear you at all…. I had everyone locked in this dimension. I always held the cards!"

"You like control, just like Leo. That's why you ran from Academia… but unlike Leo, you only want one dimension!"

"Not at all! I'm a realist! Leo's ambition will be his downfall. If you do kill me… that only makes Leo's plans easier."

"Maybe… but it's worth it, now about my mother!"

"Like I said… I have no memory of such a woman….." Roget smugly said. "You collected all that angel and dragon energy to bring her back…. Leo is doing the same thing and I presume he needs something much bigger in design to use their full powers… what can you do with a small card?!"

"I don't know! That's the fun part!" Mina noticed Roget was looking at his monitors every few seconds. "You're guards aren't coming."

"They will be!"

"My mind-controlled guards have dealt with the remaining guards… unless you wish to move some of the other guards who are patrolling the streets, trying to stop a rebellion?"

"Very well… I shall dispatch you myself."

"Let's duel!" both yelled.

 **Turn 1**

 **Roget LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Mina LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I use Ancient Gear Fusion to fuse two Ancient Gears in my hand! I fuse Ancient Gear Golem - Ultimate Pound from my hand and when I use Ultimate while using Ancient Gear Fusion, I can fuse with Monsters in my deck! I fuse Ancient Gear Clock!"

"Clock?"

"Appear Ancient Gear Howitzer in defence!" A black machine with red armoured arms emerged. It had multiple guns connected to its arms.

 **Ancient Gear Howitzer ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Earth/Machine/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Howitzer allows me to inflict 1000 damage to you!" The canons on its back fired at Mina who shielded herself from the rapid blasts.

 **Mina LP: 4000 – 3000**

"When I use Ancient Gear Clock to Fusion Summon, it can appear on my field by reducing the Fusion Monster's level by three!"

 **Howitzer LVL: 5**

A small broken clock with red eyes emerged. It had long wiry arms and legs.

 **Ancient Gear Clock ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

"So an Ancient Gear Tuner…. that's impressive, you've made your own cards. But you're still using Fusion Summoning and Ancient Gears…. I thought you cut ties with Academia. "

"I admit I'm not an impressive duelist…. my skills lie more with people…"

"Which is what made you the ideal candidate to come to Synchro. You bring Real Solid Vision and impress the council to worm your way up to the role of Director of Security.

"So you can see I'm not a soldier.. but it's enough to beat you!" Roget replied. "I tune Howitzer with Clock! Synchro Summon!"

 **5+3=8**

"Appear Ancient Gear Gunpowder Golem!" An Ancient Gear Golem appeared but this one had an old medical canon on its back.

 **Ancient Gear Gunpowder Golem ATK: 2800 DEF: 1900 Earth/Machine/Synchro/LVL 8**

"I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Roget LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Mina LP: 3000 Hand: 5**

"Draw! I play Terraforming! I can add a Field Spell from my deck! I add and play Magical Meltdown!"A red circle spun around the two. "First when activated I can add Aleister the Invoker to my hand. Now I summon him!" A white roped magician appeared with a long staff. Aleister the Invoker ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 4

"I use Aleister's effect! When summoned, I can add the Spell Invocation to my hand from my deck. I can banish Monsters from our fields or graves to Fusion Summon! I banish Aleister and your Earth Monster, Ancient Gear Clock! Fusion Summon! Appear Invoked Magellanica!"

A rocky golem appeared from the ground. It had one eye.

 **Invoked Magellanica ATK: 3000 DEF: 3300 Earth/Rock/Fusion/LVL 8**

"Now attack!"

"Then I use my Trap! Call of the Haunted brings back Howitzer in attack position!"

 **Ancient Gear Howitzer ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Earth/Machine/Fusion/LVL 8**

"It doesn't matter! I will attack Howitzer instead!"

"You can't do that! When I control another Ancient Gear, Gunpowder negates the attack!"

"Ha! You worked out a simple combo then!" Magellanica's attack faded out.

"Not just that, Mina, I can inflict 1000 damage to you thanks to Gunpowder other effect!" Gunpowder fired its medieval canon from and the barrage struck around Mina. As it did, it created a dust cloud causing Mina to grit her teeth.

 **Mina LP: 3000 – 2000**

"You're better than I gave you credit for…" Mina said, winded from the hit. "Since Invocation is in my graveyard, I can shuffle it back to my deck and then add Aleister back to my hand. I set one card and end my turn.

 **Turn 3**

 **Roget LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Mina LP: 2000 Hand: 4**

"I draw! I switch Howitzer to defence and next, I play the Equip Spell,Ancient Gear Magic Shield! This increases Howtizer's defence by 1200… and it can't be destroyed by battle! **"**

"So you're increasing your defense… and using your effect damage effects to beat me…. coward!" A black shielded that emitted a red barrier around it appeared.

 **Howtizer DEF: 3000**

"Not at all." Roget smugly replied. "These tactics are perfect, and in a war, if you win…. it doesn't matter how! Now Howitzer's effect!"

Howitzer's canon locked onto Mina and fired rapid bursts. Mina was sent flying down the hallway thanks to the strong blast.

 **Mina LP: 2000 – 1000**

"I end my turn!" Roget said.

"Damn you…" Mina struggled to get up but as she did, she smirked. "Well if you're going to end me… surely you should tell me the truth!"

"Well… I guess for once you're correct!" Roget replied.

 _ **Intrusion Penalty – 2000 LP**_

"What was that?!" Both the duelists looked from behind and saw Rin approach with her duel disk. She was out of breath from the running and shock she took from her duel disk.

"You?" Mina added.

"I thought I'd join the party." Rin said. "My group all collapsed so I was a bit delayed but now that Arcadia has ended, I can end the second pillar of this broken world!"

"I promise you, I'm not losing a single grip of power! In fact, my power is only increasing!" Roget replied.

"Academia is still here, your officers are poor duelists… how do you except to do that?"

"Arcadia sent a lot home but you're right, they are an issue. And once I remove Mina from this earth, they will be next!"

"Academia took Yugo… you're going to help me get him back!" Rin replied fiercely, gripping her hand.

"That can't happen!" Mina added. "Since Roget will be dead tonight!"

"Don't even get me started on you, Mina!" Rin added. "Pretending to be our friend… just to take our energy?"

"I have an interest in the highly-powered! Now stay out of my way! My business isn't with you… yet."

"Then this is a three-way duel!" Rin hit back.  
 **Turn 4**

 **Roget LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Mina LP: 2000 Hand: 4**

 **Rin LP: 2000 Hand: 5**

"I draw!" Rin yelled.

"This girl uses an effect damage deck…. I don't want to admit it but I'm in a bad place." Mina thought. "…. His Monster's are creating a loop."

"Excuse me?" Rin said.

"Just accept the advice! His Ancient Gear's inflict 1000 damage to an opponent during a turn. His Monster's are shielded both from attack and his Equip Spell makes Howtizer even stronger."

"I would like to think you're trying to help me but I know you're just desperate… but thanks anyway! I summon Windwitch- Glacier Bell!"A pink haired female in white witch dress appeared. She was riding a dark blue broom.

 **Windwitch** **\- Glacier Bell ATK: 500 DEF: 300 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 3**

"She hits you with 500 damage, Roget!" Glacier flew over Roget's hit and sprinkled ice over him which he shielded himself from.

 **Roget LP: 4000 – 3500**

"Then I use Gunpowder Golem's effect! I hit you with 1000 damage!"Roget pointed at Rin as Gunpowder fired at Rin.

 **Rin LP: 2000 – 1000**

"When I take damage I can summon Windwitch – Shine Bell!" A young blonde witch in a white witch outfit appeared on a shinning broom.

 **Windwitch – Shine Bell ATK: 400 DEF: 200** **Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 2**

"When summoned like this Shine increases my lifepoints by halve of what you inflicted!"

 **Rin LP: 1000 – 1500**

"I Synchro Summon!"

 **3+2=5**

"Appear Windwitch – Glow Bell!" A young witch appeared in green witch-like clothes. Her wand glowed with a bright sparkle.

 **Windwitch – Glow Bell ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 5/Synchro/Tuner**

"Once per turn I can remove a Spell or Trap from the field! Be gone Call of the Haunted!"

Glow Bell fired an energy ball from her wand, wiping out the Trap.

"And when Call of the Haunted is destroyed, the Monster it brought back is also destroyed! Goodbye Howitzer!"

"Foolish girl! Ancient Gear Howitzer is immune to card effects, meaning Call of the Haunted won't remove it!" "What?!" Rin replied. "Regardless when Glow destroys a card, you take 300 damage!" Roget LP: 3500 – 3200 "I set two cards and end my turn." Rin replied. "Is that it?" Mina said. "You watch your back and I'll watch mine." Rin replied. "Losing your boyfriend and your inner angel has hit you hard….!" Mina smugly said. "Don't… just don't!"

" _Rin… please… don't lose yourself."_ Callistis said who appeared.

"I…. I know….." Rin said gritting her teeth and clenching her fist. "I can control the anger... I will use it to bring them back!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Roget LP: 3200 Hand: 2**

 **Mina LP: 2000 Hand: 4**

 **Rin LP: 1500 Hand: 2**

"My move! I draw!" Mina said.

 **Lancers**

Yuzu and the others watched a live feed of Roget V Mina and Rin. Mina had made the screens appear so she could shame Roget.

"We should go and help them." Ruri said.

"No, we need to clear out Academia." Yuzu replied. "There must still be some around here… those who didn't teleport away."

"Marina said she was coming for you." Ray added. "You'll probably have to duel her."

"She can find me…. anyway, let's keep looking. There are screens all around City; we can keep up with Rin as we check."

 **Marina/Dennis**

"I'm glad you're okay, Edo." Marina said.

" _Yes… it seems being down in the sewer saved you from whatever happened."_ Edo replied on Marina's duel disk.

"And the soldiers?"

" _Some are tired and have been sent back to Academia. Me and Gloria are also going to head to Security HQ. We will see you there?"_

"I have a mission to complete, don't worry. And I know Yuzu will be there.. she will be."

 **Mina**

"Since you need reminding, Roget… let me tell you how you killed my mother, Makoto… during the Fusion War!" Mina said.

 **Flashback - Fusion War**

"What will this do?"

A young Mina in torn clothing looked at her father; a younger looking Doctor had built an electrical device which was a hexagon shape with electrical wiring around it.

"This will end the war!" Doctor said. "This civil war will end and we can finally live a life without the fear of bombs over our heads!"

Inside the tent stepped Makato, Mina's mother. She had long blonde hair, similar to Mina.

"Me and your father have spent days doing this." Makato said. She had brought in clothes she had dried off using an outdoor fire. "This bomb will wipe out the other side."

"So.. killing them all?" Mina questioned.

"It's a war which won't end… we have to." Makato replied.

The three heard footsteps and Roget appeared. He wore a camouflage vest and green pants with boots.

"Jean, what brings you here?" Doctor said.

"Jean!" Mina said with excitement.

"Hello, kiddo!" he replied. "I brought you a candy bar!"

"Ah! Thank you, Jean!" Mina took it. "Can I have it now, Mom?"

"Of course you can, just don't eat it all at once." Makato said, rubbing her head.

Mina went to her room within the tent leaving the adults.

"Jean, is everything okay?" Makato replied.

"Not at all." Jean replied. "Our injured are outnumbering are active troops…"

"It won't be long before we can end this war, none of that shall be an issue soon." Makato said.

"Then we will really be plunged into the dark." Roget replied. "We will need to create a new order of law."

"Let's worry about that after the war ends." Doctor added.

"Not at all. This is why I'm the brains behind operations… and so are you two. Without our minds, this world would've collapsed. We outrank those on the front." Roget crudely said.

"Once again… we have to disagree on that." Makato replied.

"Anyway, how long before it's ready?"

"Tonight, we will move tonight." Doctor said.

 **Flashback End**

"Yes I recall all that." Roget replied. "What of it?"

"Well I was there… I saw you kill my mother!"

 **Flashback**

"Mom…?" Mina was outside, wandering around the tents trying to find her. The sounds of bullets were heard in the far distance.

"Mina! Get back into the tent!" Doctor said. He appeared from their tent.

"Where's Mom?!"

"She and Roget are placing the bomb in a safe area! Once they return, we will detonate it! Now come on, get inside."

"Okay…" Mina and her father walked back into the tent.

As they got back into the tent, Mina quickly ran back out, out running her father.

"Mina! You fool!" Doctor yelled. As he tried to follow, Mina had already disappeared.

….

"Place it here." Roget pointed it at the ground. Makato was holding the weapon and she placed it down.

"Okay, done."

"Now… this war will end and our new world will begin! We shall lead!" Roget said proudly.

"I have no intention of following your goals, Jean… you know this. You want a dictatorship!"

"Control! The world will be broken; our great minds will rebuild!" Roget snapped back.

"I don't want that and you know it!"

"I have led our forces to this point! Show me respect! Do you want Mina to grow up in this world?!"

"I don't want her to grow up in your world either!" Makato replied. She grabbed the bomb and was about to rip a wire out.

"Don't you dare!"

….

"Mom? Where are you?" Mina yelled as she kept wondering. She stopped as she saw something.

Mina saw the two in the middle of the wasteland. Mina hid behind a tree; she didn't want to cause more trouble by interrupting.

"Foolish woman!" Roget yelled. "I won't allow you to end this!"

Mina watched as her mother screamed with sheer agony. Mina could see everything, her face froze with horror.

Roget placed the weapon back onto the ground and hit the detonation, Roget ran off without seeing Mina, leaving the body.

"Mom!" Mina ran over to her mother.

"Mina…. run… the bomb is about to… go… off…"

"I can't leave you here!"

"You have… to… just look after your father…. please… now… run…"

 **Flashback End**

"After I got away…. the bomb went off, ending the war." Mina said. "My father looked and looked for my mother and couldn't find her. You told him she died in the explosion… and you convinced him not to listen to a little girl who was trying to tell him the truth."

"Mina…." Rin slowly said.

"Fine, you're right!" Roget yelled with glee. "You saw me!"

"You're proud?!" Mina said.

"I have turned City into the world I wanted!"

"Only thanks to Leo Akaba! When the war ended, you disappeared…. my father turned crazier without my mother to help him… where did you go?!"

"The world was in ruins as I predicted… it was far better to leave and watch it turn into chaos… it was unsalvageable."

"And when Leo arrived… you returned from your leave and saw Academia as a chance to gain power. You saw how popular Leo was and knew you couldn't displace him… so you got the next best thing, Synchro."

"You got it." Roget smirked after he spoke.

"You sounded like a… different person back then?" Rin said.

"Well obviously! I had to grow up in a destroyed world…. my father going crazy…. of course I changed! Like Roget, I couldn't stand to see Leo rule…. I have my own agenda! Now back to this duel! Appear Aleister the Invoker!"

 **Aleister the Invoker ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 Dark/Spellcaster/LVL 4**

"I use Gunpowder's effect on you, Mina!"

 **Mina LP: 2000 - 1000**

"Argh…. Still Invocation is added to my hand and I play it! I fuse Rin's Glacier Bell and Aleister! Appear Invoked Raidjin!" A purple knight with a golden sword was summoned.

 **Invoked Raidjin ATK: 2200 DEF: 2400 Wind/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 5**

"Raidjin's effect! I can flip Gunpowder face down!"

"What?!" Roget said as his Monster disappeared.

"Now Invoked, destroy it!"

Raidjin slammed its sword down onto the set card, destroying Roget's Synchro Monster. Mina then looked at his Fusion then to Rin's Monster.

"Invoked Magellanica, go!" Magellanica launched its fiery fist at the Rin's Monster, creating a blast of flames which sped towards her. "This isn't your duel!"

"It is, Mina! I play my Trap Lost Wind! This halves Magellanica's attack by halve!"

 **Magellancia ATK: 1500**

The flaming beast wiped out Rin's Synchro but the Trap saved her from losing.

 **Rin LP: 1500 – 1200**

"I'm not done yet! I play my Trap!" Mina replied. "Omega Fusion! I Fusion Summon with my two Monster's on my field! Go Raidjin and Magellancia!"

" **Another one?!" Roget said in shock.**

"Appear Invoked Elysium!"

Above a huge blue sky emerged. It had a long golden frame shaped like stairs reach higher into the sky.

 **Invoked Elysium ATK: 3200 DEF: 4000 Light/Fairy/Fusion/LVL 10**

"That's quite a Monster…" Rin said slowly.

"Now, Roget…. DIE!"

"But my Equip Spell stops Howitzer from being destroyed and it's in defence!"

"I know so that's why I'm going direct! I want you to feel the pain I've felt for all these years! Omega Fusion allows that Fusion Monster to attack directly on the turn it's Fusion Summoned! Elysium, kill Roget!"

"Mina, don't! You'll regret this!" Rin yelled.

"I don't care!"

"The attack has been declared… she can't stop it now." Roget replied. Elysium charged a golden glow from its clouds and aimed right at Roget. The Monster fired the shot at the Director.

"This is for you, Mom." Mina thought.

"Poetic justice…. well it would be if you could beat me… but you can't!" Roget hit back with a big smirk.

"You can't dodge it!" Mina replied.

"Watch me! I use my Trap Ancient Gear Rebuild! To use this card I need to tribute an Ancient Gear Spell or Trap, I choose Ancient Gear Shield!" The barrier surrounding the Ancient Gear was removed. "Now I can tribute Howtizer and summon three Ancient Gear Tokens!"

Three smaller Ancient Gear Monsters appeared on the field.

 **Ancient Gear Tokens ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Machine/LV**

"Then you can't attack me this turn while I control a Token!"

"No!" Mina yelled as Elysium's attack faded out.

"You can't beat me, Mina!" Roget replied.

"Damn you….." Mina fell to the floor and punched it. "My Monster… is banished when I use Omega Fusion to summon it…."

Mina's Monster disappeared, leaving her field empty.

 **Turn 6**

 **Roget LP: 3200 Hand: 2**

 **Mina LP: 2000 Hand: 4**

 **Rin LP: 1200 Hand: 2**

"I draw! Now I will finish you instead! I use Polymerization to fuse my three Tokens! Appear from the depths of hell, Ancient Gear Megaton Golem!"

"That thing again?!" Rin yelled out.

Four rusty metals slammed down onto the ground. The giant Ancient Gear with four arms looked down at Mina with its deadly red eye.

 **Ancient Gear Megaton Golem ATK: 3300 DEF: 3300 Earth/Machine/Fusion/LVL 9**

"And because it's an Ancient Gear, you can't activate any Spells or Traps until the part you would take damage…. meaning it's over for you, Mina!" Roget roared. "Megaton… end this!"

"There has to be something I can do?!" Rin said.

"Not a thing!" Megaton slammed its fist down at Mina. The speed it came down at meant Mina had no chance to move in time. Mina just closed her eyes.

The fist slammed down and Rin could only cover her eyes as Roget couldn't stop laughing. As Megaton lifted its fist up, Mina was nowhere to be seen.

"Impossible!"

Mina was in the hands of Callistis; the speedy duel spirit had zipped in at the last second and saved her. The girl was however knocked out and the spirit placed her on the side.

 **Mina LP: 2000 – 0**

"How did she do that?!" Roget said.

"Thank you, Callistis." Rin replied. "She was saved thanks to a duel spirit!"

"Those things….. regardless this duel is down to two people. And I will dispatch of you easily! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 7**

 **Roget LP: 3200 Hand: 2**

 **Rin LP: 1200 Hand: 2**

"We shall see! Draw!"

 **City**

Across the city, Tops and Commons watched the duel. Due to martial law, many were now in their homes.

Security was watching their boss with glee as they got closer to ruling the city within the main stadium which still had the Commons locked in to prevent more unrest.

Yuzu and the others had found the last of Academia's students and were finishing them off.

"Mozarta!"

"Samurai!"

"Uriel!"

"GO!" The three bracelet girls ordered as their Monsters finished off the last three Academia soldiers.

The duelists landed on their backs and teleported away from Synchro.

"We did it!" Ray yelled.

"We really have grown stronger." Ruri said.

"Yes, Academia will need to send someone stronger than their mooks next time!" Yuzu said.

"Don't jinx it!" Yuya said with a laugh.

"Now we need to get to Rin." Yuzu said.

 **Martha's**

"Rin…. please….. you can unite this city." Martha thought as they watched the screens.

Martha and the kids had all been affected by Arcadia's energy machine and were recovering however they're attention was all on Rin.

"Come on Rin!" yelled a little girl.

"You can do it!" shouted a boy.

 **Outside Security HQ**

Outside of Security, Ushio, Tony, Damon and the others all were locked in a stand-off with Security with all their Monsters out.

"Come on then, Rin… let's see if what you said can happen." Ushio thought.

 **Rin**

"I use my Trap Descending Lost Star to return Glow Bell with its effect negated, level reduced by one, and with zero attack in defence!"

 **Windwitch – Glow Bell ATK: 1200 DEF: 0 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 4/Synchro/Tuner**

"I summon summon Windwitch - Ice Bell!" She had purple hair and wore a white outfit with a wand.

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 3**

"When she is summoned you take 500 damage!" She waved her wand and a blast of icy wind hit Roget.

 **Roget LP: 3200 – 2700**

"Now I tune Glow Bell with Ice Bell!"

 **4+3=7**

A woman in crystal amour appeared. Her white hair was so long that it flowed right to her ankles. It looked like a robe. She also had two pointy wings why came from her hip. She held a yellow sword with red handles.

 **Callistis the Synchro Brilliant Witch [2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Wind / Level 7 / Spellcaster / Synchro]**

"Let's do this, Rin." Callistis said.

"Yes! I summon Windwitch – Snow Bell since I control two Wind Monsters!" A sliver like bell with yellow stripes and white wings came onto the field.

 **Windwitch - Snow Bell ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/LVL 1**

"You're going to summon your Accel Synchro?" Roget asked.

"No… I've lost that ability since our D-Wheel got destroyed." Rin replied. "Me and Yugo built that from scratch… You know a similar feeling it seems."

"From the Fusion War? I guess you're right." Roget said.

"But you still allowed us to suffer…!" Rin snapped back. "But you still maintained the status quo…. you had the chance to be different but you didn't, despite knowing our background!"

"Why would I care if others feel the same? It's not me in trouble!"

"And that's the problem with this world! No-one cares about the other! I tune Snow with Callistis!"

A green light flashed into the hallway as Rin pointed forward

"Appear Callistis the Supreme Witch!"

 **7+1=8**

From within the light a taller Callistis appeared. Her white amour was made of ice which glowed and sparkled. She had the same wings but longer and had two blades of ice on her arms.

 **Callistis the Supreme Witch ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 8**

"People of City!" Rin yelled. "I know you can hear me."

Across City, Tops and Commons heard her words and listened to it.

"I know we're divided and have been that way for a very long time… but right now… the words you heard from Roget are true. This city has been invaded by an evil school from another world; some of you have already seen them... my friends are dealing with them. Arcadia, this very night unleashed a machine to absorb your life energy…. my other friends dealt with them. Roget wishes to become a dictator… I'm trying my best to stop that…"

"Don't be stupid! There are always people who are at the bottom! They are needed to maintain balance! Fools must be sacrificed for the greater good!" Roget hit back.

"My point isn't about changing people's beliefs… this city has become this…. and I don't think it will ever fully change. But right now there are threats…. and we can't deal with that while fighting!"

Callistis raised her hands into the sky and the camera feeds changed to show various Academia attacks from across the City and other dimensions.

 **City**

In a city square in the Tops, a group watched.

"What is this?!" said a Tops female in a red dress.

"This has to be fake?!" said another.

"We all just collapsed and woke up… if Arcadia did that… how can this not be!" another man said.

"But unite with those Commons?! We can't!"

"They're better fighters then us!"

"Aren't you listening? Roget will turn this world into a dictatorship! How much longer until we become Commons!" added another female.

"Yes! The most rich will become higher than us!"

"I never thought of that…."

 **Security HQ**

"What's that?" Tony said. The group looked behind and saw Tops marching towards the building.

"Tops?" Ushio said.

The large crowd stopped as the others waited to what they had to say.

"What can we do to help?" A man said to Damon.

"Uh…. we need to access the building… but these guards are blocking our way and there's no way we can take them all on." Tony added.

"Then let us help!"

"What can you all do?!" a Security officer yelled.

"This! Let's go!" The Tops crowd all rushed forward, they outnumbered the officers greatly.

The rushing crowd quickly grabbed the officers and forced them down to the ground. The rest were able to open the Security HQ door.

"What do we do?!" said an officer inside.

"I don't know about you… but I'm off!" another replied. He fled the HQ out another door and the rest all paused and saw the angry crowd looking at them.

"Good idea!" the rest all followed and ran off.

"Now go to your friend!" Tops said.

"Uh… thanks… I guess…" Damon said surprised.

 **Duel**

"Cowards!" Roget yelled. "Then I go to my final move!"

Roget snapped his fingers and more screens appeared. It was the council, they were held at gun point.

"What are you doing now?!" Rin said.

"I needed the council but since this is a full blown revolution, they can play another part!"

 **Aki**

"Dad!" yelled Aki.

"No…" Setsuko could barely watch.

"My group will save them." Shinji said. "They have to!"

 **Duel**

"You're the coward!" Rin said.

"Surrender… or they die!"

"You can't win this!" Rin said. "You will be overcome by the riots!"

"I'm always a step ahead! My remaining officers, those who are loyal… shoot to kill on my order!" Roget ordered to his guards.

"No!" Rin yelled.

"People will fall in line!" Roget yelled with glee.

" _No they won't….!"_

They looked around and saw a weak Mina get up.

"You're still here then…" Roget said.

"You removed my mind control chips from your officers but I was able to keep the ones who came with me when I escaped… they're inside this building!"

"What are you doing?!" Roget said.

"This!" Mina hit her duel disk and a large explosion was heard.

"What was that?!" Rin said.

"My officers blowing up the mind control relay… yeah I've lost control of them but… Roget had put newer chips into the remaining officers…. he's lost his ones!"

Across the city, the officers all collapsed and dropped their guns as well as the officers guarding the council.

"No!" Roget yelled.

"Time to end this! When Callistis' new form attacks a Monster summoned from the extra deck, she gains that Monster's attack! Now go!"

Callistis the Supreme Witch glowed in a brighter light as her blades increased in size as it leapt towards Roget's Fusion.

 **Callistis ATK: 6300**

Callistis cut through the machine, creating a huge blast.

"Noooooooo!" Roget yelled as he was sent flying.

 **Roget LP: 2700 – 0 Rin Wins**

Rin rushed to Mina who looked up to her.

"You're safe now." Rin said.

"Get out the way!" Mina stood up and pushed Rin to the ground.

"Mina, no!" Mina walked towards Roget who looked up.

"We can… make a deal…" Roget stuttered to say.

"The only deal is with you in the dirt!" Mina took a fire extinguisher from the side and held it up.

"No!" Rin had rushed over and grabbed her arms.

"LET ME GO!" Mina yelled who was able to throw Rin off.

As Mina slammed it down, Mina stopped as she saw four people walk in. Marina was with Grace, Dennis and Edo.

"You!" Mina yelled.

"Hi Mina." Marina said. "Now don't even think about throwing that at us…."

A card flew into the fire extinguisher, making it fall from Mina's hands.

"My card throwing skills are almost as good as my dueling!" Dennis bragged.

"Now, Roget…."

Roget looked up and his eyes opened with fear at Marina.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance." Marina said. "You're a coward and never will be a solider!"

"I can… give you anything you want!"

"Yes you can!" Marina held up her duel disk and it created a large purple light.

As the light faded, Mina rubbed her eyes.

"NO!"

Before her Roget had been teleported away by Marina.

"Sorry… you were too late!" Marina said.

"You sent him back?!"

"Leo will want a few words…. and then he will feed our utopia… as will you!" Marina yelled.

"You took some of my energy to make new cards… didn't you?" Mina said.

"Yeah I did! Now give over the rest!"

"No…. not ever…. you dare take Roget…. you dare!" Mina said. "And you!" she looked towards Rin. "I would've got him had you not slowed me down!"

"I'm not sorry." Rin said, now hurt after being thrown down again.

"I will end you all." Mina said. "ALL OF YOU!"

Mina hit her duel disk and disappeared.

"Damnit." Marina said.

" _Rin!"_

Yuzu and the others had reached Rin finally.

"You did it!" Ruri said as they helped her up.

"Yeah…." Rin said.

"We heard everything." Yuzu said. "Now you rest up…. me and Marina have to settle this."

"Yes. Credit to the Synchro girl for taking down that snake…. but this is our battle ground now!" Marina said.

"Yuzu, we can teleport away! We don't need to duel her!" Yuya said.

"I do…. I need to as this is my reasonability… for everyone I care for!"

Yuzu and Yuya then held hands together.

"Duels can make people understand each other. I will… no… we will all make you understand!"

"You might try." Marina said. "But I know my path…. and I will follow it!"

 **A/N**

Thanks to Rom for his ideas as usual and it's now one more chapter until Xyz!

Summer Landsdown – Thanks, Summer and I'm working on doing all that. Thank you for the card and description. No worries!

Fantasymaker76 – Thanks as ever for the kind review, it's one more chapter until Xyz than the story hits the final push!

Sakura Matou - Thank you!

Royal2 – That's a plan which is being considered for the Fusion Arc! Thanks dude.

Samueljoo – Thanks for the idea and anything regarding Sin will be happening after the final boss but I will keep your great ideas in mind!

 **OC Cards**

 **Callistis the Supreme Witch ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 Wind/Spellcaster/Synchro/LVL 8**

 _1 Tuner Synchro + 1+ non-Tuner Monsters_

Once per turn, when another monster's effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, banish that monster, and if you do that, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. If this card battles an opponent's Monster summoned from the extra deck, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only.

 **Windwitch – Shine Bell ATK: 400 DEF: 200** **Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 2**

Once per turn when you take effect damage, Special Summon this card. When summoned, gain lifepoints equal to halve the amount of damage you took.

 **Windwitch – Glow Bell ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 Wind/Spellcaster/LVL 5/Synchro/Tuner**

Once per turn you can destroy a Spell or Trap your opponent controls, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. Banish this card from your graveyard, summon one Windwitch to your field from your hand.

 **Roget**

 **Ancient Gear Dial ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3**

When you use an Ancient Gear Monster to Fusion Summon, reduce that Fusion Monster's LVL by 3 and summon this card.

 **Ancient Gear Gunpowder Golem ATK: 2800 DEF: 1900 Earth/Machine/Synchro/LVL 8**

Once per turn during your opponent's turn, you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. When you control another Ancient Gear Monster, you can negate one attack during your opponent's turn.

 **Ancient Gear Rebuild/Trap**

Destroy one face up Ancient Gear Spell or Trap you control then tribute one Ancient Gear Monster you control. Summon three Ancient Gear Tokens. Your opponent cannot attack this turn while you control a Token. (ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Earth/Machine/LVL 1)

 **Mina**

 **Omega Fusion/Trap**

Fusion Summon one Invoked Fusion Monster using material on your field. That Monster must attack directly the turn it is Fusion Summon and then banish it during the End Phase.


	150. One Shall Fall

Yuzu walked up the steps of Security's tower; the two had agreed to duel in a more open space.

" _Saying that Marina is wrong won't help."_ Ciel said to Yuzu.

"I know… but she says things that go against everything I believe, it's hard."

" _I agree but there has to be a way through."_

"But also remember she wants a better world for Fusion." Warrior added.

"I know."Yuzu replied. "But how do I change her path?"

" _Just like they did to Aki, unlock her heart."_ Ciel said.

"I don't think that's possible. Aki's heart was wavering but Marina… her heart seems certain of what she wants." Yuzu replied.

" _Marina has the heart and attitude of a warrior… not easy to break down."_ Warrior said.

… **.**

On top of Security's tower, the two stood with their support behind them. Yuzu and Marina were about to duel above the Synchro Dimension.

Yuzu stood up after finishing rotating her deck to the one she thought would be best to win.

"Are you done?" Marina said.

"Yes I am."

"Then let's duel! I'll go first, Yuzu!" Marina said as the two drew their cards, their duel disks activated and Crossover started.

 **Turn 1**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I use my Field Spell Genesis World!" The sky above the Synchro Dimension turned green. "Thanks to using Genesis, I can add Attribute Knight: Seraphim the Crystal Knight from my deck! Now I set my scales! I set Yenawist and Equinox!"

 **Yenawist 8 – Equinox 3**

"Now I Pendulum SummonSeraphim the Crystal Knight!" A beam of light shot down and a grey knight emerged on Marina's field.

 **Attribute Knight: Seraphim the Crystal Knight 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Level 4 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Tuner**

"When he's summoned, I can summon a Knight from my deck!"A knight in yellow sunlight armour came to the field.

 **Attribute Knight: Jordanus the Bright Knight 1400 ATK / 700 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**

"Since we're in the Synchro Dimension, let's do just that! I tune Seraphim with Jordanus!" The Synchro rings formed and Jordanus went through, turning into four stars.

 **4+4=8**

"AppearAttribute Knight: Shiva the Frozen Knight." A knight with silver armour which had edges shaped like snowflakes appeared onto the field.

 **Attribute Knight: Shiva the Frozen Knight [2800 ATK / 2500 DEF / Water / Level 8 / Warrior /** **Synchro]**

"Genesis increases Attribute Knight's attacks by 500!"

 **Shiva ATK: 3300**

"I end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Marina LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

"I'm up! Draw! I set scale one Queen Knight: Amelia the Fusion Sage and scale nine Smyth the Melodious Pendulum Maestra!"The two females arose in the Pendulum scales, Amelia was in a long purple dress while Smyth wore a long yellow dress with flowing blue hair.

 **Amelia 1 – 9 Smyth**

"I Pendulum Summon myQueen Knight: White Catalyst and DuPre the Melodious Cellist!"

 **Queen Knight: White Catalyst ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300 Light / Level 4 / P.S.9 / Warrior / Tuner / Pendulum**

 **DuPre the Melodious Cellist ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 1**

"I use Amelia's Pendulum effect! I can Fusion Summon using Monsters on my field!"

"Using the power you gained from Serena so well and so quickly. Yuzu, you continue to impress me."

"I'm putting Fusion to better use! I fuse DuPre and White Catalyst!" Yuzu held her hands together in the Fusion pose. "Ancient warriors who fought in an ancient time… fuse your power and form a new hope…. I Fusion Summon! Appear Queen Knight: The Brave Paladin!"

A warrior who wore bright red amour with a yellow badge in its centre appeared. It had black legs which were also armoured. The warrior was female with pink eyes and wore a helmet with yellow stripes. It also had black wings made of pure energy. It held a large yellow sword.

 **Queen Knight: The Brave Paladin ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400 Light/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7**

"I use my Ritual Spell, Altar of the Goddess! This allows me to add a RitualMonster from my deck to my hand and then I Ritual Summon it! I add Melodious Prima the Exceptional and I can now tribute Pendulum Monsters from my Pendulum Zones! Smyth, please give me your energy!"

Smyth dissolved as she flowed into a blue circle which formed around the two.

"I Ritual Summon, Melodious Prima the Exceptional!" A girl with a blue-clad staff manifested on the field with a blue robe in defence.

 **Melodious Prima the Exceptional 500 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Fairy / Ritual**

"Pendulum to Fusion to Ritual… you really are a worthy opponent, Yuzu."

"I also feel the same, it's a shame we differ on so much." Yuzu replied.

"Ever since our last duel in Ritual, I have longed for revenge but now… I feel excitement to be able to duel you."

"The stakes have only increased, Marina and that means I will try twice as hard to beat you! Brave reduces your Shiva's attack by 200 for each Queen Knight face up in my extra deck and in my graveyard!

 **Shiva ATK: 3100**

"Only 200?"

"Yes but now Exceptional's effect! Since Brave is classed as a Fairy-type as well, when she attacks, Exceptional doubles her attack until the End Phase!" Yuzu said with confidence. Exceptional pointed her staff to the Fusion Monster and it glowed with new energy.

 **Brave Paladin ATK: 4000**

"Go Paladin!" Paladin shot forward at an incredible speed and its sword glowed in the moon's light. It slashed across Marina's knight, creating a large scar.

"Not happening! Equinox stops it from being destroyed!" Marina hit back. Her knight was scratched but remained on the field.

 **Marina LP: 4000 – 3100**

"I end my turn then."

"This is just like my two duels with Marina… she's tough and doesn't go down easy." Shun said.

Rin looked down at the city from the tower and looked back at Yuzu who also looked at her.

"Go, Rin. You need to. Take the others with you." Yuzu said.

"You sure?"

"Secure this city." Yuzu replied. "I'm sure you can find Aki and Ruka down there, they can help."

"Understood, don't you dare lose!"

"I won't!" Yuzu replied as Rin and Ushio, Rally and the others all left, leaving Yuzu with the remaining Lancers.

"It's quite cute how close you all are." Marina said.

"It's what gets us through… I guess it's the same for you?" Yuzu replied.

"It was…. and it still is… minus one person." Marina looked at Gloria.

 **Paladin ATK: 2000**

 **Turn 3**

 **Marina LP: 3100 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"And now, I draw!" Marina declared. "I Pendulum Summon back my Jordanus and Seraphim!"

 **Attribute Knight: Seraphim the Crystal Knight 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF / Water / Level 4 / P.S.3 / Warrior / Tuner**

 **Attribute Knight: Jordanus the Bright Knight 1400 ATK / 700 DEF / Light / Level 4 / Warrior / Effect**

"I'm switching from Synchro to Xyz! Go!" Both Seraphim and Jordanus shot into the black Xyz whirlpool and a golden light shot from it. "I Xyz Summon, Attribute Knight: Wrath the Knight of War!"

A knight with golden armour with an axe emerged onto the field. It gained the Xyz Materials which circled around it.

 **Attribute Knight: Wrath the Knight of the War 2000 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Rank 4 / Warrior / XYZ/ OU 2**

"Genesis World gives it 500 attack and it can attack directly via its effect!"

 **Wrath ATK: 2500**

 **Wrath OU: 1**

"Directly?!"

"Go!" Wrath charged forward and leapt into the sky.

" _Yuzu! Action Card!"_ Ciel appeared and pointed to one which was near her.

"Yes!" Yuzu got onto the platform and grabbed it by jumping to reach it. "Go Split Force! Your attack is halved for this battle!"

 **Wrath ATK: 1250**

Wrath slammed Yuzu with its sword, making Yuzu fall to the ground from the platform.

 **Yuzu LP: 4000 – 2750**

"Yuzu, you okay?" Yuya said.

"Yeah I'm okay." Yuzu said as she got up.

"I use my Quick-Play Spell! Genesis Fast Fusion I fuse Shiva and Wrath by allowing you to draw a card!"

"A Fusion Summon with a Xyz and Synchro?!" Ruri said in surprise. A dark armoured knight arose from the floor. He had a black mask on with a cape surrounding his whole body.

 **Attribute Knight: Hades the Knight of the Underworld 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Dark / Level 7 / /Warrior / Fusion** "

 **Hades ATK: 3000**

"All your Monster's attacks halve while Hades is on my field!"

 **Paladin ATK: 1000**

 **Exceptional ATK: 250**

"Hades, go!" Hades slashed apart Paladin with ease as Yuzu took more damage.

 **Yuzu LP: 2750 – 750**

"I set one card and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Marina LP: 3100 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 750 Hand: 2**

"750 lifepoints… it's irrelevant." Yuzu said as she drew. She saw an Action Card on another platform and reached it. "I use the Action Card Spell Recovery, a Spell Card returns to my hand from my grave! I add Altar and I play it!"

"Another Ritual?!"

"You're right for once! Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria is added to my hand thanks to its effect and I will Ritual Summon again! I tribute Amelia from my Pendulum Zone and Hymn the Melodious Singer from my hand! Go Ritual Summon!" The two female Monsters shot into the blue circle once more as a strong light shot from it.

"Valkyria… the Monster which allowed you to escape last time!" Marina shouted.

"And she's going to finish the job! Appear!" The Monster was as huge fairy which six white wings, three on each side and wore blue amour. She wore a helmet with long wings attached and held a spear.

 **Queen Knight: The Divine Valkyria 3600 ATK / 3000 DEF / Light / Level 10 / Warrior / P.S.13 / Ritual / Pendulum**

"When Hymn is used as material for any summon, she returns to my field!" A small yellow female in a yellow dress appeared, she held a hymn book.

 **Hymn the Melodious Singer ATK: 500 DEF: 500 Light/Fairy/LVL 3/Tuner**

"Hades halves your attacks however!" Marina hit back.

 **Hymn ATK: 250**

 **Valkyria ATK: 1650**

"I don't think so, Marina! Hymn can negate an effect once per turn!" Hymn begun to sing as she read from the book she held, forcing Hades to cover its ears.

 **Valkyria ATK: 3600**

 **Hymn ATK: 500**

"I attack with Valkyria! And when she attacks you can't use any effects in response so Equinox can't prevent its destruction!"

Valkyria slashed the knight in halve causing Marina to feel the pain.

 **Marina LP: 2800 – 2300**

"And when Valkyria destroys a Monster, it inflicts the destroyed Monster's attack as damage!" Ray added.

"She's won this!" Ruri added.

"Don't be foolish." Shun said. "She's a higher rank in Academia, Ruri, you know better than that."

"I use my Trap! Ambush in New Genesis! I take control of Valkyria and this Trap negates its effects!"

"Then why not use that before?!" Yuzu said as Valkyria transferred to Marina's field.

"I'm not ashamed to admit your Ritual caught me off guard… it's not often someone can surprise me! Anyway since Valkyria belongs to me, her effect causing me damage is no more!"

"She's not yours for long!" Yuzu gritted her teeth. "I play Monster Reborn! Return Melodious Prima the Exceptional!"

 **Melodious Prima the Exceptional 500 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 7 / Fairy / Ritual**

"I tune Prima and Hymn!"

 **7+3=10**

"I Synchro Summon, Queen Knight: TheClear Knight!" A warrior in white amour emerged holding a white shield and sword. She wore a helmet with feathers which went over her eyes.

 **Queen Knight: The** **Clear Knight ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400 Light/Warrior/Pendulum/Synchro/LVL 10/Scale 1**

"Clear Knight reduces your Monster's attack by 300 for each level your Monster has! That's 2100 from Hades!" Clear's sword glowed as energy from Hades was sapped away.

 **Hades ATK: 900**

"That's all I can do for now… I end my turn there." Yuzu said.

" _It was good."_ Ciel said. _"But we still need to try to connect with her."_

" _If Yuzu can… I might get a chance to rest from this duel!"_ Warrior said with a joking tone.

 **Turn 5**

 **Marina LP: 2300 Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu LP: 750 Hand: 0**

"I draw! Perfect timing! I have a Ritual Spell and Monster in my hand as well! I tribute Valkyria!"

"What? Why?!" Yuzu hit back.

"I can lead my own battle with my own Monsters! My people! My team! Ritual Summon!I will seal the contract with the Knight of Justice who once brought the utopia to the new Genesis to come once again to condemn my enemies at the gates of hell." A blue knight emerged with light blue lines across its body. It had two white wings on its back with a sword mounted on its back.

 **Attribute Knight: Supreme Judgment Paladin [3500 ATK / 3000 DEF / Dark / Level 10 / Warrior / Ritual / Pendulum / 2]**

 **Paladin ATK: 4000**

"One big hitter for another…" Ray said.

"Since Valkyria left the field, she goes into my Pendulum Zone!" Yuzu pointed to her left scale as she arose.

 **Valkyria 13 -**

"Help me out, Clear Knight!" Yuzu said. She saw an Action Card on a higher platform.

Clear Knight held out her hands to help Yuzu get a leg up. Yuzu jumped onto its hands and Clear Knight launched her into the air. She then reached out her hand and grabbed it before landing on a lower platform.

"I play-"

"Me first!" Marina had been able to take one as well. "I use Negative-Positive! This means we both draw a card! If our lifepoints are 2000 apart, we both draw two instead!"

"Much appreciated." Yuzu said as she and Marina drew.

"It won't matter! I attack Clear Knight!"

Yuzu's Action Card couldn't help stop the destruction so the Ritual easily defeated the Synchro however Yuzu wasn't out of it.

"I use my Action Card, Limit Damage! I can't take damage under or equal 1000 lifepoints this turn! Since I would take exactly 1000… I'm still in this duel!"

A bubble formed around Yuzu which blocked any damage however her Clear Knight was wiped out.

"Clear Knight moves to my Pendulum Zone!" Yuzu said as he appeared along with her Ritual-Pendulum.

 **Clear Knight 1 - 13 Valkyria**

"A Ritual and Synchro Pendulum in her scales… impressive." Ruri added.

"She had them destroyed, it might be rare, but it's not impressive." Marina replied.

"I set one card and I can still Pendulum Summon!" Marina declared. "Appear Attribute Knight: Seymour the Knight of the Partridge!"

 **Attribute Knight: Seymour the Knight of the Partridge [1300 ATK / 600 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / P.S.7 / Warrior / Pendulum**

 **Seymour ATK: 1800**

"Why would she do that?" Shun said. "She waited until her second Main Phase?"

 **Turn 6**

 **Marina LP: 2300 Hand: 0**

 **Yuzu LP: 750 Hand: 2**

Yuzu drew her card. "I play the Spell Card, Pendulum Addition! I add a Pendulum Monster to my extra deck as long as my Pendulum Zones are full and I control no Monsters. I add Pendulum Warrior to my extra deck!"

" _Fine, I guess I'm going to battle then!"_ Warrior said in spirit form.

" _Yes, be careful."_ Ciel added to her friend.

"I Pendulum Summon!" Yuzu pointed to the sky. "Appear Warrior, Dupre and Catalyst from my extra deck and Carreno the Melodious Maestra from my hand!" All three appeared on the field including Warrior in her battle amour and Carreno in her long orange dress and blonde hair.

 **Queen Knight: The Pendulum Warrior ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Light /Warrior/Pendulum/LVL 7/Scale 4**

 **Carreno the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 1400 Light/Fairy/LVL 7**

 **Queen Knight: White Catalyst ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300 Light / Level 4 / P.S.9 / Warrior / Tuner / Pendulum**

 **DuPre the Melodious Cellist ATK: 1400 DEF: 800 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 4 - Scale 1**

" _Yuzu, up there_!" Ciel could sense an Action Card which would help.

"On it!" Yuzu leapt onto the platform and grabbed it. " use Action Recycle! I choose an Action Card in either of our graveyards and treat this card as that one! I use Negative-Positive allowing us to both draw two cards!"

"Fine!" Marina drew.

"Marina…I heard Mina about the war before in your world... I remember your duel against Shun, how you want to build a better world… I want to help you but I can't let you win since you're fighting for Academia, people will suffer if you win this war. I know deep down you're not a bad person however. How much are you willing to pay for your utopia?"

"If I must go to hell then so be it. It's worth it to protect those I care for with our new safe world."

"It won't work, Marina! It won't bring peace!" Yuzu drew her card.

"You claim all that… but you have no right to talk! What a joke." Marina replied. "You use the power of your angel to duel… to sometimes get the cards you need… you're a hypocrite! You use them to help you, why can't we use the same power to help our world?!"

"Because I use the power that was given to me to make people smile!"

"I can make people smile with permanent changes, no more poverty! Entertainment keeps people happy for like two minutes; our changes will help millions for decades!"

"Like how Roget did?! By using people?!"

"Roget's goals were selfish, ours isn't!"

"It's like talking to a brick wall!" Yuzu yelled in frustration. "I overlay my two level fours!" DuPre and White Catalyst entered into the Xyz whirlpool. "Appear Queen Knight: Arturia the Pendragon!"

 **Queen Knight: Arturia the Pendragon 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF / Light / Rank4 / Warrior / XYZ/ OU 2**

"It's coming!" Ruri yelled, she could feel the next move coming.

"I use the Spell Angelic Harmony! I tribute Carreno to give Arturia her level!"

"A Xyz with a level? This girl is really pulling out all the stops." Dennis commented.

 **Arturia LVL: 7**

"Since Carreno was sent to the graveyard, we both draw one card! And now I overlay Arturiaand Warrior! Fallen warrior of the ancient world arises once again to your revolution and serves on my side, come forth rank seven Queen Knight: The Revolutionary Xyz Black Paladin". Yuzu uttered those words as a great explosion occurred following the two entering the whirlpool.

 **Queen Knight: The Revolutionary XYZ Black Paladin 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Rank 7 / Warrior / P.S.10 / Xyz / Pendulum/OU 2**

The Monsterhad dark huge armour with two swords in both hands. While on his back he had two metal wings that radiated energy. The knight floated down to the ground and got ready for battle.

"Black Paladin negates all your Monster's effects and I use Black Paladin's other effect! I destroy all level eight and lower Monster's on your field and Black Paladin gains 1000 attack for each!"

Black Paladin's wings fired the energy at Seymour the Knight of the Partridge, destroying it.

 **Paladin ATK: 4000**

"4000?!" Marina looked around for an Action Card.

"I attack Supreme Judgment Paladin!"

Black Paladin launched forward at an incredible speed towards Marina's Ritual and easily sliced it in halve however due to Marina's Pendulum Card, it remained on the field. Marina was knocked back from the blast.

 **Marina LP: 2300 – 1800**

"I end my turn!"

 **Paladin ATK: 3000**

 **Turn 7**

 **Marina LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 750 Hand: 1**

"I draw!" Marina declared. Marina looked at her card then to Sora. "Sora, I'm sorry you will perish as well but traitors will fall."

"Stop getting overconfident!" Yuzu hit back.

"I've won this duel, Yuzu. I'm merely paying my respects to a once well-liked ally."

"Marina…. think of Reira! What will happen to her?!" Sora said.

"What will….happen to her?" Marina repeated.

"Yes! Academia's wish to remove anyone not loyal to the Fusion Dimension! Reira isn't loyal to your cause anymore, what happens to her?!"

"It's simple! Reira will be given one chance to join us…. and I'll make sure she takes it."

"Forcing her?!" Sora replied.

"If that is what is needed…."

"And what about Grace, Gloria?!"

"Me? Er…." Gloria looked to the side.

" _That traitor deserves to be sent back to be programmed to serve us once we finish our work in Synchro, understand?"_

 _"The traitor will be sent again to be reprogrammed."_

Gloria's mind went back to what Yuri and Marina both said about her. They treated her as someone different following Gloria's reprogramming. Since she had been freed from her conditioning, the group knew Gloria had to be sent back and reprogrammed again. Marina and the others believed the orders of Academia surpassed their own feelings.

"They want me to go back… to that other me…" Gloria said. "Making me fight against Grace again…"

"And this is why!" Edo yelled to her. "Your feelings for your traitorous sister are overcoming your orders! Do you feel no loyalty to the man who saved our world?!"

"Gloria! What do you think about Grace?!" Sora yelled.

"I can't have her die!" Gloria replied.

"So why are you still standing over there? I was the same!" Sora said. "Please!"

"Gloria knows that she has to remain with us. Back in the bar, we made Gloria's duel disk programming turn on her if she tries to escape. It will card her if she tries to run or remove it!" Marina calmly stated.

"You're making her watch….. disgusting!" Yuzu shouted.

"No, I'm not that cruel." Marina said. "She will be sent back but… I wanted to see Gloria for the last time as well… before she changes again."

"You love her, how could you do all this?!" Yuzu said with her fists clenched.

"Because the mission is first, it's always first!" Marina hit back.

"How do you keep believing that?! I know you're loyal to Serena and Yuri but what happens if they were no longer needed? Why have so much trust in a man?!" Gloria yelled to Marina, agreeing with Yuzu.

"Shut up, Gloria! If you hadn't had disobeyed, none of this would happen!" Marina shouted with tears now in her eyes. "I serve Leo to protect those I love!"

"So you will go against him?!"

"No… just shut up!"

"Enough, traitor." Edo said to Gloria. "I will card you myself if you don't cease. If you weren't a good duelist, you would've card by now… your skills are keeping you alive... so be grateful and shut up. Marina, don't fall for mind games, focus on your breathing and your duel."

"Yeah… thanks, Edo…" Marina begun to inhale and exhale to calm herself down. "I use the Fusion Spell Genesis World Fusion; I fuse my Ritual Monster on my field along with Hades the Knight of the Underworld in my graveyard by banishing them all!"

" _Wait… I'm sensing something!"_ Ciel said in shock.

"When my soul and my ideals are in tune in the perfect symphony, the dragon of Genesis will emerge again in its quest to create the perfect world… appear, Kénos: the Pendulum Dragon of Genesis!"

"Pendulum?!" Yuya and the others all gasped.

 **Kénos: the Pendulum Dragon of Genesis 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Dragon / / PS 9 / Fusion / Pendulum**

A sliver dragon emerged. It had blue gems located on its kneecaps and forehead. One was also in the centre of its chest. The new Kénos: had longer horns and wings which were shaped like a crow's.

" _She used Pendulum energy to transform it."_ Ciel said.

"I guess she used Mina's collected energy to do it." Yuzu replied. "She was doing it in the warehouse when I got taken."

" _I can hear it talking."_ Warrior said next to Yuzu.

" _I will protect the noble cause!"_ Kénos yelled. _"Spirits or humans will not get in the way!"_

"Since Kénos is treated as an Attribute Knight, it gains 500 attack!"

 **Kénos ATK: 3500**

"I Pendulum Summon back Seymour!"

 **Attribute Knight: Seymour the Knight of the Partridge [1300 ATK / 600 DEF / Dark / Level 3 / P.S.7 / Warrior / Pendulum**

 **Seymour ATK: 1800**

"I use Yenawist's Pendulum effect to return Seymour and my dragon gains halve of its original attack!"

 **Kénos ATK: 4150**

"Kénos, destroy Revolutionary!"

"I use Clear Knight's Pendulum effect! Revolutionary gains 1000 attack for each Pendulum Monster on the field!"

"What?!"

"And your Monster has only helped aid you!" Yuzu said as Revolutionary increased its sword thanks to the power of Revolutionary and Kénos.

 **Revolutionary ATK: 5000**

"I use my Trap! Attribute Knight Crest! If an Attribute Knight is attacks or is attacked by a Monster with higher attack, the attack is negated!"

A shield formed between the two Monsters and the attack struck that instead.

"She negated her own attack…. impressive." Yuya said.

"I end my turn." Marina fell to the ground as she had given everything to that last turn.

 **Kénos ATK: 3500**

 **Revolutionary ATK: 3000**

 **Turn 8**

 **Marina LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 750 Hand: 2**

Yuzu drew her card; she looked at Ciel who could notice something.

"What is it?" Yuzu questioned.

" _The doubt and loss in her mind… now we know what happened in Fusion, I can read her well. Her love for Serena and Yuri and the only person who they can truly rely on… is Leo."_

"I can understand that but…. we have to win this right now and worry about that other stuff later." Yuzu thought back. "I return my Revolutionary and from my hand, my loyal Monster, Mozarta!" Both Monsters appeared on the field, Revolutionary was in attack while Mozarta in defence.

 **Queen Knight: The Revolutionary XYZ Black Paladin 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Rank 7 / Warrior / P.S.10 / Xyz / Pendulum/OU 0**

 **Mozarta the Melodious Pendulum Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/LVL 8/Scale 4**

"Mozarta's effect allows me to return a Melodious back to my field!"

 **Carreno the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2600 DEF: 1400 Light/Fairy/LVL 7**

"I have what I need! My miracle draw!"

"Miracle draw? Don't make me laugh." Marina replied snidely. "You use an angel's power… that's not a miracle."

"Not at all! Me and Ciel along with everyone else put our faith into the luck, no such power is used!"

"Fine…. let's see it then!" Marina hit back.

"I play Deifying Tone! I target Carreno and since your dragon has less defence then Carreno's attack, your Monster switches positions!"

"My Pendulum stops it being destroyed in battle!" Marina saw Kénos change positions on the field.

"Yeah but I feel lucky!" Yuzu ran over to Mozarta and the Monster took her hand and flew her into the air.

"She's flying?!" Dennis yelled.

Mozarta let go of Yuzu and she landed on the highest platform. She took it and smiled.

"First Carreno attacks and destroys Seymour!"

Carreno unleashed a melody from her mouth which turned into a spiralling beam.

"I use the Action Spell, Temporary Block! I negate a Spell Card on each of our fields! I negate my Valkyria and your Yenawist!"

The beam charged forward, destroying the knight since the Pendulum Card was negated.

"Mozarta, Graceful Wave!" Mozarta unleashed her piano-styled wings and held up her wand. A beam of musical notes fired from the wand towards Kénos.

"Kénos can be destroyed!" Ruri cheered.

The beams struck Kénos and destroyed it with ease. The blast created a large smoke screen which covered the rooftop.

As the smoke screen cleared, Marina remained in the same position on the field with her arms folded.

"Is she trying to make Yuzu think she has a counter?" Yuya said. "She has no set card?"

"I attack you directly with Revolutionary!" The Xyz-Pendulum charged up its energy wings and zapped forward.

"Now!" Marina said. "I use the Action Card Big Escape! I end the Battle Phase!"

"No!" Yuzu yelled as her Monster was forced back to her field.

"How… how did she get that?! We didn't see her move?!" Yuya questioned.

"Wait! During the smokescreen…" Ruri added.

"Yes, Marina is agile like all Academia warriors… They call her the Paladin of Academia for a reason." Sora further explained.

"Your friends are right." Marina said.

"But why not use it before I destroyed Kénos?!"

"Because I wanted to show that you've never had any control over this duel!" Marina hit back.

"Don't talk nonsense! I end my turn!"

 **Turn 9**

 **Marina LP: 1800 Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu LP: 750 Hand: 1**

"I will show you then!" Marina drew her card.

"Her Pendulum Scale is one to eight… Kénos is level eight…. Marina can't summon it so she can avoid the dragon this turn." Yuya said.

"Foolish boy." Marina said. "Once I take Ciel, you'll be defenceless. Yuri will come and take you away!"

"Your battle is with me!" Yuzu said. "And you're not taking Ciel anywhere!"

"Oh trust me, Yuzu. This duel ended the turn I drew this card! I play the Spell Reset Fusion!"

"Reset?!"

"Reset allows me to shuffle Kénos back into my extra deck!"

"But it's already in your extra deck?" Yuya said.

"No I get it." Yuzu added. "You're resetting it face down… so you can't Pendulum Summon it…"

"So Marina has to Fusion Summon it again?" Ruri added.

"Her Monster effect only works when it's Fusion Summoned, not Pendulum." Shun replied.

"Yes and now I can Fusion Summon Monsters in my Pendulum Zone to summon that Monster! I use Yenawist and Equinox!"

Both Monsters left her Pendulum Zone and spun around in the whirlpool.

"This is the end! Return my dragon!"

 **Kénos: the Pendulum Dragon of Genesis [3000 ATK / 2500 DEF / Light / Level 8 / Dragon / / PS 9 / Fusion / Pendulum]**

"I beat it before… I'll do it again!"

"No you won't. When Fusion Summoned, Kénos destroys Monsters on your field with the same attribute as the Fusion Materials…. and you take 400 damage for each."

"No…." Yuzu stuttered as she knew she had three Light Monsters and Yenawist was Light as well.

"YUZU DO SOMETHING!" Yuya yelled.

"Yes… an Action Card!"

"Let's see if you can! Kénos!"

Kénos howled as multiple colours charged up in its mouth. Yuzu had run over to Mozarta who grabbed her and took her to another platform.

" _Yuzu, over there!"_ Ciel said.

" _We need to do this!"_ Warrior added.

Kénos blasted three beams which aimed directly at all three Monsters.

"A little more!" As Mozarta carried Yuzu further up into the sky, the beams struck.

Each Monster including Mozarta was hit through the chest, making them explode.

"YUZU!"

With Mozarta destroyed, Yuzu could do nothing but see the platform get further away as she fell. The motion of her falling begun to slow.

 **Yuzu LP: 750 – Marina Wins**

" _Yuzu…. you tried…. don't blame yourself."_

" _C… Ciel?"_

Time had stopped for Yuzu and she was frozen in her falling position.

"But… I've lost you now… Ciel…" Yuzu replied with a depressed tone.

" _You're stronger now than ever before… when I helped you out in your first duel with Shingo all I did was help you discover your confidence, the rest was all you. You've grown so much without me; I know you'll be fine."_

"No… Ciel… just don't…. not you as well…."

" _Protect Odd-Eyes… save this world."_

Warrior along with Mozarta appeared behind Ciel in spirit form.

" _Look after her… and you two…. look after yourselves along with everyone else."_

" _You... can't!"_ Warrior yelled.

" _I'm sorry my dear friend…."_ Ciel turned around and could see Yuya in the distance as well. _"Odd-Eyes…. I'm sorry I failed you."_

Time returned to normal and Yuzu landed on the ground softly thanks to Ciel, Marina walked over to Yuzu.

"Leave her!" Yuya yelled. The group tried to run over but it was already too late, the bracelet dissolved from Yuzu's wrist to Marina's hand.

"Marina….. don't do this…" Yuzu pleaded.

"We're done, Yuzu. Our war finished today." Marina put out her duel disk as it glowed.

In Marina's pocket, a blue glow lit up.

"No! I forgot!" Inside was Ray's bracelet reacting to Yuzu's. The two lights glowed and surrounded Marina and the Fusion warriors.

The lights ended and they had disappeared.

"It's… what happened to me and Serena…." Ruri said. "When mine and Serena's bracelets were in Serena's hands they teleported her away."

"I don't understand all this bracelet stuff." Ray said. "How are they taken by losing a duel?"

"I don't know…" Ruri replied. "We have bigger issues to worry about now." The group saw Yuzu on the ground, looking at the floor and went over to her except Shun was who surprised at what ha happened.

"She dueled well." Shun said. "Yuzu did great but still lost…. Marina has got stronger…."

"Yuzu… answer me…" Yuya had crouched next to her but Yuzu said nothing.

"I failed Ciel… I failed all of them." Yuzu replied in a low-toned voice. "I failed."

 **City**

Rin and the others made their way to the room where the council were being held, the officers had slowly woken up and were looking around confused. Members of the Revolutionaries and some Tops had helped the council get free.

"We're… finally safe." Yeager said.

"Young lady… you beat Roget… thank you." Mikage said.

"We can discuss that later." Rin said. "Right now City has no police and who knows if Academia is still here!"

"What actually happened?" Mr Izayoi said to Ushio, a former officer.

"From what I gather, Roget and the girl Mina had all officers under his control. Some belonged to Mina while the rest were under Roget. By destroying the mind control relay, each lost their own. Not all officers had chips put in their heads either it seems."

"And Tops and Commons are… working together?" Yeager added.

"Yes but we can speak about all this later; we need someone to restore peace." Rin replied.

"Yes! We need to get Commons back under control!" Yeager proudly stated, Mikage and Mr Izayoi looked at him with a disproving look.

"No. City changes today…. everyone saved us…. Commons and Tops." Mikage said.

"We all need to change." Mr Izayoi said. "Ushio, assume control of the Security building and let's get everything back to running order first. We have a lot to sort out."

"Mr Izayoi, let me take you to your daughter." Rin said.

"Thank you, Rin." he replied.

 **Daytime – Central Square**

The long night had passed and the light arose over City. The Lancers along Arcadia's remnants, Revolutionaries and the council all sat in the square.

Yuzu had been crowed champion of Synchro and a few hours later she had lost Ciel. A mad night meant she was sat in the corner, wanting to be left alone.

"Dad… Mom…" Aki hugged her parents who hugged her back.

"Aki, I'm so sorry." her father replied.

"Once this mess is over, we're going to make things right." Setsuko, her mother said.

"So what on earth happens now?" Rin said to Ruka.

"Well Ushio has lifted marital law and all officers are cleaning up… I guess after everything is calmer, Security will need to be rebuilt, the corrupt officers who ruined people's lives even before they were controlled will need to serve time."

"We're talking about changing a whole culture… this whole city has been corrupt." Rin replied.

"And Tops and Commons…. Arcadia…. this is going to be a long rebuilding job." Mercy added.

"Well let us begin that work." Mikage said who walked over with Yeager and Ushio.

"What do you mean?" Ruka added.

"After some talks…. we have all agreed to hold a joint press conference." Yeager said.

"Just watch." Mr Izayoi said.

...

A little while later, the media arrived to the central square. A small stage had been put up with the three council members on the podiums.

Behind the reporters were the crowd, waiting to see what would be said. Mr Izayoi saw Aki and his wife in the crowd and smiled.

"People of City… Tops and Commons…. physic and non-physics… to everyone. The last day... well the last few days have been the worst City has seen. Jean Michael Roget, the former Director of Security used the council to take control of the forces… and tried to turn City into his own." Mr Izayoi said.

"We have also found out about forces from outside this world…. terrorists from another dimension known as Academia. However as some of you have seen, others also from other worlds have helped repel them, as well as those from our own world." Mikage added.

"We've seen Tops and Commons come together and help save not only us from Roget's hands… but each other as well." Yeager continued.

"We were elected to continue the divide between Tops and Commons… physics and non physics and… we were wrong… as were our predecessors. The divide has been going on for decades and… today I'm pleased to announce, we are ending that divide."

Across the city crowds watched on big screens and in their homes. The reaction was understandably mixed with Tops and Commons in the streets cheering while Tops in their mansions were furious and Commons below fuming. The Arcadia group also were sceptical.

"We've seen how wrong this divide was." Mr Izayoi continued. "And we know it won't be easy to repair divisions, which is why us as a council cannot continue. We allowed this to continue and even supported it…. the future isn't ours, which is why we will continue until these threats are stopped. We shall continue in the mean time under the guidance of the girl who worked to unite all the sides… her name is Ruka, she will assist in helping us until we can call fresh elections."

"Me?!" Ruka said in shock. Mercy and the others all looked at her.

"Ruka, you deserve this!" Mercy said, congratulating her.

"But also we will have peace talks from all three sides." Mikage said. "We wish to have proper discussions with Tops, Commons and Arcadia to find common ground."

"Amazing…. this is actually happening!" Yuya said.

"We will also reform Security under the eyes of Ushio… a man who has proven one can reform." Yeager added.

"It will take time, but we will rebuild this world." Mr Izayoi said. "For the better."

Once the speech finished the council waited to see the crowd's reaction. They didn't need to panic as once they stopped, the crowd all roared with cheer. The relief on their faces was clear to see.

"We need to check on Martha." Rin said to the others. "Also… we need to let Yuzu rest."

 **Commons – Martha's**

Lancers, Mercy, Ran and Ruka along with Shinji were in Martha's orphanage. The Commons was full of people celebrating out on the streets while those not happy had retreated away.

"Yugo should've been here to see this…" Rin said, looking at her hands which lay on the table.

"You will get him back." Martha said. "You will."

"Yes and he will see what an amazing job you both did!" Ruri added.

"What about your friend, Yuzu?" Martha looked to Yuzu who sat quietly in the corner.

"We need to leave her be for now…. she lost a part of herself." Rin replied. "Like I did but she and Ciel were much closer."

"I have made sure the council gives full funding to this place… you might even get a new door after all these years!" Ruka joked, trying to change the subject.

"You have?! Ruka… I can't thank you enough…" Martha stuttered.

"Martha you're a heartbeat of City, you kept things going when everyone else turned their backs. That's why you're going to be a part of the peace talks along with Shinji, Aki and Mercy!"

"I will do you proud." Martha replied with delight.

"But what about Arcadia? Those jailed and those without a home?" Ruri asked.

"Those who were loyal to Divine will be jailed. The Security reform won't change that." Ruka replied. "And well… I asked Aki to come here to discuss it."

A knock was heard at the door and Shinji opened it. There was Aki with her parents with bags of food in their arms.

"Mr Izayoi… I…"

"Martha, kids… this is all for you." Setsuko said.

"Aki… thank you." Mercy said.

"It's the very least we can do! Now can we put this down somewhere… it's heavy!"

… **.**

"Rebuild Arcadia?!" Mercy said in shock.

"Yes and construction has already begun!" Aki replied. "And I want you, Mercy to help run it with me."

"Me?!"

"And Ran as well!" Ran and Mercy both looked at each other and then back to Aki.

"We… would be honoured!" Mercy replied.

"We can all stay somewhere else for a while… integrating back into the community will be hard."

"But we will help you all." Martha said as she put her hand onto Aki's.

"And City will now recognise Yuzu as the true champion so…." Aki looked at Yuzu in the corner and noticed she still wasn't anywhere near herself.

Aki went over and looked at her, Yuzu saw Aki staring and looked at her in return.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Aki said.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Yuzu replied.

"I'm sure you can get her back. Thanks to you and your friends, my parents get me back."

"I know… I know I can but… it feels like a part of me has been ripped out."

"Well you had better get going and find her!"

"I know… thanks, Aki."

Warrior appeared and saw Moonlight Dragon behind. The two nodded to each other in encourage.

" _Good luck in saving her."_ Moonlight said.

" _Thank you, Moonlight."_ Warrior replied.

 **Outside – A Little While Later**

"You sure?" Rin said.

Outside the Lancers stood with Ruka and the rest remaining indoors.

"Yes, you need to stay here… for now." Yuzu said.

"But we're a team, Yuzu?"

"You're needed here, Rin." Yuzu said. "Synchro needs to rebuild and they need you. We're not going to Fusion yet, we need to head to Standard first and then we will go to Xyz to meet the Resistance."

"Plus we need you guys to treat Tsukikage; it's too dangerous to take him back through a dimensional rift." Sora added.

"Understood… but be careful, all of you." Rin replied.

After everyone finished saying goodbye, Yuzu opened up the teleport from her duel disk to Standard and Sora went in first. Rin stood back to watch them off.

"Synchro… it's been…. interesting." Yuzu said as she looked into the sky. As she was about to enter in next, her due disk sparkled without her noticing.

The portal changed to a black colour and before anyone could notice the portal increased in strength and sucked Yuzu into it.

"YUZU?!" Yuya yelled who ran into it without a second's choice.

"Fool!" Shun said. The strength increased and a strong wind filled the air.

"Shun!" Ruri yelled as she grabbed Shun's hand.

"Hold on!" Shun yelled as he and Ruri also flew into it. Ray was also sucked in as Rin could only watch.

"Guys?!" Rin yelled as the portal faded.

 **Fusion Dimension**

"Now what happened?!" Edo yelled.

The group had landed in the middle of the Fusion town where it was still night time and empty due to curfew.

"The two bracelets resonated... we got teleported away." Marina said.

"But we're home…. finally." Dennis said as he stood up. "Wait… where's Gloria?!"

In the distance they saw her running; Gloria had used this chance to run away.

"No! Get her!" Marina yelled.

"I'll contact Obelisk Force and set up a search however we need to get these to Leo and fast."

 **Academia**

Marina and the others arrived into the throne room and saw Serena and Yuri alongside Leo who sat down in his throne.

"No… no way…." Marina stuttered.

Before them was Leo without his metal device which kept him alive. His head was back to normal.

"H… how?!" Edo said.

"I see you have returned…." Leo said as he stood up.

"This is the part where you bow…." Yuri said to the group.

"Oh… my apologies." Edo said as they all dropped to one knee.

"Professor, I bring you the Ritual bracelet back along with the Standard bracelet." Marina said who held up the Ritual one while Edo had the Standard.

"Very good, very good indeed. Yuri, Serena, take one each and keep hold of them." Leo said, aware that they would teleport away if held near each other. Yuri and Serena took them and stood apart from each other.

You've all redeemed yourselves and Dennis; it's good to see you back."

"It's a pleasure, sir." Dennis replied.

"Now I understand you all found out about my illness… via Cobra." Leo said as he sat down holding the bracelets.

"Sir… I can only say sorry." Edo said.

"It's no matter…" Leo replied. The group looked surprised at Leo's leniency. "Cobra sent Ryo and Shark on an unauthorized mission to Xyz while also telling you children in the first place… children gossip… it's natural."

"Professor… are you okay now?" Marina stuttered.

"I am…. cured."

"Cured? But… how, Professor?" Dennis said.

"I shall show you in a minute." Leo snapped his fingers and Obelisk Force dragged Cobra in with chains on his wrists.

"Leo?!" Cobra gasped.

"Thelonious… my dear friend." Leo said as he went towards him.

"You're not wearing life support?!"

"You've missed a lot being in jail." Leo replied.

"The Doctor placed a parasite in me…. why would he read my mind?"

"It was my order… with my weakening health I was getting more paranoid. I thought you were conspiring against me… but now I know why. You were worried about my health and you went behind my back for the right reasons. I wasn't thinking clearly and you tried to help."

"But how are you here? I sent Ryo and Shark to Xyz to find that Dr. Faker to try and build a bigger life support suit… but you're here?"

"Don't worry about Ryo and Shark. I have personally informed them to still take Faker, he will have other uses…. but now let me show you how I regained my life."

Leo rolled up his sleeves and his veins lit up in a purple light.

"No way…." Cobra said.

"Dark Angel and Starving now work for us!" Yuri said.

"Once we returned… they appeared and said they saw sense in our plans." Serena said. "They gave new life to Leo."

"With respect... but they can't be trusted." Marina said. "Dark Angel and Starving I mean…"

"I know." Leo said. "I have a plan in case they do."

"But after they saw what we did to Yuzar… well, they better obey!" Yuri smirked.

"Yuzar?" Marina said who looked around. "The Ritual Dragon?"

"Well we mean Ancient One Ritual Dragon…. Yuzar is merely the shell now." Serena said. "He has been reverted back to his primal state."

A screen appeared which showed Yuzar in his blue jacket and his blue hair with green marks with eyes glowing bright blue. He was standing with a metal collar around his neck.

"We have a dragon working for us…?" Marina said.

"You sound… surprised?" Leo said to Marina.

"No, sir, not at all!"

"Good. Now you sent me one more gift… my favourite one." Obelisk Force dragged in Roget also in chains.

"Hello, Jean." Leo said.

Obelisk Force threw Roget to the ground where his head hit the floor.

"Leo… brave as ever! Needing your little troops to face me."

"I heard you were a bit like me… you had your loyalists… you had a tower…. not bad, Jean." Leo said.

"We can still make a deal." Jean replied.

"You didn't let me finish. I said a "bit" like me… Marina told me how you begged in your last moments… a weakness… a pathetic one. If you're going to fall, fall with pride." Leo ordered his Obelisk Force to lift Roget back up.

Leo slammed his fist in Roget's face, blood spat out from his nose. The group watching all turned away as they saw the fist make contact.

"Uncuff Thelonious." Leo ordered. Another Obelisk Force removed the chains. "Welcome back my friend and I'm sorry for everything I did. The Doctor has already destroyed the parasite in your mind." Leo said while holding Cobra in his arms.

"You won't win, Leo… you won't!" Roget said with a grin.

"Maybe I won't but I won't die like you." Leo placed his purple duel disk onto his arm and the purple light engulfed the room. Seconds later the carded Roget dropped onto the floor.

" _Professor"_

A member of Obelisk Force appeared on a screen next to Leo.

"What is it? I'm busy."

"Sorry sir, but it appears that an on-duty Obelisk Force was attacked by a female matching the description of Gloria Tyler and stole his duel disk… her signals place her in Xyz."

"Fine…. so she didn't find Yusho or Austin… regardless we can't let her go, she knows far too much. Marina and Edo I shall trust this with you... you will also be going with Yuzar who shall lead our charge. I'm reappointing you both to be commanders once more so sort out your mission tomorrow, you all deserve a rest for now."

"Thank you." the group replied. As they walked off, the shadows of Serena and Yuri grew with laughing in the far background.

 **A/N**

Synchro finished!

This chapter took two weeks to write… massive thank you to Rom for all his help, writing certain bits and his cards which he made for Marina and Yuzu.

Regarding this, now going to Xyz but also Reiji's group will be involved. But Synchro heroes will also be coming back soon so their stories are not finished at all.

Samueljoo – Thanks for the ideas dude as ever, have noted them.

Fantasymaker76 – Thanks as ever for the great review, and as promised, Yuzar/Ancient One is back in the fold!

Veracity - Thank you for the kind review and I hope this all answered the questions! As for the bracelets, there is a still a way they can get them back… but at a cost.

Royal2 – Thanks dude.

 **OC Cards TBA**


End file.
